Meeting of Fate
by Kairos Fateweaver
Summary: A role play with a friend, that turned into a story about magical girl's and their fights against each other and the hardships they face.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Clash of Wind Against Flame**

A light breeze blew through the trees within the middle of the path leading towards the school. Known as "Evergreen" it was a private school for girls. It had been built on the outskirts of the town known as "St Augusta" the town itself was a cross between that of a small town mixed in with that of a big city. The school itself was built in the style of gothic architecture with a style featuring pointed arches and vaults in windows or doors, steeply pitched gables, and balanced thrusts in stone masonry. Stone sinews are visible in the structure. Which was two stories tall and had been designed by a master of his art.

As another breeze blew it seemed like as if out of nowhere a small female appeared from out of nowhere. Kara has shoulder length hair. The long pink locks had been carefully and expertly formed into tight ringlets, a tedious process that only the nobility had any time for. Reaching to the middle of her small black. Her eyelashes are neatly curved, and her thin, curved eyebrows fit perfectly on her beautiful face. Her gently slanted, eyes were a piercing blue deeper than any ocean and more shimmering than the sky on its clearest day and black darker than the night itself, both were crowned by long dark lashes and delicately arched brows. A small, sharp and well-formed nose and thin, pinkish lips completes her beautiful face.

Kara stepped out of the windy like breeze, she was dressed in a short black frilly skirt. That reached down to about mid-thigh a short white blouse with black roses covering it. Two black boots covered her feet as she walked down the path. For if one were to look at Kara they would just see a normal girl but she wasn't normal she was a user of wind magic having. Been trained in the arts by her father since she was a young age. She was quite good at it but still had lots more to learn.

"I wonder how this year will be can I truly make a friend?" Kara asked herself.

She had finally reached the main gates to the school where several other girls were already. Standing around and talking with each other Kara. Made her way past them and found a quiet spot near a large old oak tree, she stood apart from the others and just watched the events taking place before her.

Today's just like any other day. I walk to school, taking in all the glares of disapproval and jealousy from my classmates. Well, I wouldn't call them classmates, in fact, I won't even wish to be associated with those spineless cretins who can't even bring themselves to personally voice their resentment for me. How do I know they hate me? The answer is easy, I know things they don't know. I can read their little thoughts as they see me walk by.

The girl to my immediate left thinks I'm somewhat of a mobster's child, sure, my families got money, but they're no mobsters. They run a large money-lending company called "Sera Finance". I'm their next heir to be truthful. Frankly, I couldn't give a damn, I want nothing to do with my Mother's company. They should just leave that to my younger half-sisters when they come of age. I'm the oldest of three, if you haven't yet figured that out. I once had wishes to run the firm, but they all crumbled away when my Father died and my Mother was forced to re-marry or lose the company. At that moment in time, it was perceived as abnormal for a Woman to run a money-lending company, three years later, that rule was overrun, making it possible for my Mother to run the company by herself, if she so wished. But by that time, she was already trapped in marriage.

After my Father died, my Mother was never the same, and neither was the company which I will soon be forced to run when I graduate from University, but that is a distance away, six years to be exact. My Father always used to run a reputable business, always being fair when people had difficulties repaying the debts they owed him. As soon as he died, my Mother took the reins and changed all that, ruling the company with a fist made of Iron, destroying the good reputation which my Father built up for us. We're now known as a company whose only in it for the money and not our client's happiness.

But that's enough about my family troubles, I don't want to destroy your attention span just yet. The boys cat-calling from the trees overlooking the path to my school think I'm 'just their type'. No way would I ever want to get with such a loathsome gender. One of the boys only wants to get with me to use me as a sort of trophy. "Look at me guys, I've hit the jackpot! Appreciate me and call me your master." That's his exact thought of what he'll do once he became my 'boyfriend'. Honestly, if he's insecure in his own masculinity then I want nothing to do with it.

The girls chatting under the Oak tree to my right think I'm an emotionless monster. A monster? Really, just because I am more popular than you it doesn't mean I am abnormal. I don't even know what it means, popularity is a pointless label to help those who have difficulties living their lives feel an ounce of importance. I wouldn't want to be branded in such a way.

The girl walking behind me is too busy frothing over my choice of underwear that morning to even think any sense. Wait, WHAT?! She's LOOKING at my UNDERWEAR! What a putrid cockroach! How dare she do such a thing! I'm not going to walk in front of her any more, that's for sure.

Anyway, I've bored you enough, now down to the more important things. My name is Lilly Sera, I'm a Year 8 at Evergreen, which is a Private school for girls. I have short white hair and red eyes. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I also have Mild ESP and the ability to control fire. White fire at that. I'm a pyromancer of sorts with mild mind-reader thrown into the mix. I can only read surface thoughts, if you're wondering, but that's enough for me.

That's enough about me. It's nearly time for the day to start. Oh, the joys. I can't even control my excitement at this moment. In case you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic there. Well, I guess it's time to go...

Kara remained standing near the oak tree watching as more students arrived at the school. She didn't bother to interact with anyone let alone move it seemed that no one ever noticed she was there. That was usually how things were with Kara she didn't seem to care about it that much in fact she was happy with it. She thought that most people were selfish bastards who wanted nothing more to either get into her pants or use her as a means. Of increasing their own status within Kara's father's company.

Entitled "Ravenclaw" after the family's last name the business itself was that. They worked with the high-ranking officials whom oversaw the city. They did normal deals and side deals which often led to people being ousted from power and new people. Taking their places to even deaths of rival members between other people.

It was usually members of the company who went out with Kara. They never really cared for her just wanted to use her anyway they saw fit. There had been times when they try and get into her pants this led to fights and a couple of near rapes. But often end up leaving with their tail between their legs once Kara was done with them kicking their asses for even trying that on her.

Her family life was simple she was an only child and spent most of her time alone. Her parents seemed too busy with work and weren't around much. There would be times where they wouldn't even come home. Kara didn't mind this either she enjoyed the time alone it gave her time to think and train to use her power for Kara was an Aeromancer having the power to control the very wind itself. Those whom knew of this called Kara "Wind dancer" is was name that suited her well for whenever she used it and someone it.

They would say that it looked like she was dancing in the wind. That's what Kara had been thinking about she wasn't even sure just as to why she had thought all that. Deciding to a little fun she closed her eyes a clear magical power seemed to flow out of her. The very wind it seemed to suddenly seem to change from a light breeze to that of a strong breeze which had started to blow up the skirts of several of the girls around Kara. Revealing the different types of panties, they were,

Which were white, black, checkered, striped even one had a picture of Pikachu upon the backside of them. The girls screamed in fear using their hands to push down the hems of their skirts their faces blushing bright red. All Kara did was smile as she saw this and the wind started to die down.

"Damn fools" Kara thought.

Lilly was walking along the pathway to her school, keeping her head down as usual to not make eye contact with anyone. This way, she learned a lot more about them than she would have if she asked them.

Her cream blouse was blowing in the small breeze, moving the blue bow on the front of it gently from side to side. Her pleated red skirt joined the dance which her blouse was partaking in, gently shuffling as the wind caressed it. Her pure white shoes softly clicked against the floor with each step she made, this sound was drowned out by the conversing students around her. The frills on her ankle high white socks bounced a little with each of her steps.

She was snapped from her graceful pace when a violent wind blew in from her right. This lifted her skirt, revealing her light blue panties with royal blue stars on. She let out a surprised gasp and quickly pushed her skirt down. Too late, the boys in the trees overlooking the pathway just got the spectacle of their dreams. They cried out in joy as they saw all the varieties of underwear which the poor unsuspecting girls on the path had on them that day. Most eyes were on the panties she was wearing.

This wasn't a surprise, Lilly was a popular fantasy toy for the boys in the town. Several times when she had walked by them, she saw their disgusting thoughts of her partaking in various acts of Sadistic pleasure. She was putting one foot on a boy's chest, giving him full view of the panties which they imagined she was wearing, a black lacy thong which barely covered her privates, and barraging him with insults as he writhed in pleasure at each word she threw at him. Lilly was thoroughly disgusted by this corrupted individual so she made it her goal to avoid him for the rest of the time she will spend in this city.

With her face burning from rage and embarrassment, her eyes took on a white fiery glow as she stared at the branch they were holding on to. In a matter of seconds a small white flame started burning away at it, it shot through it like a laser and they fell, with the branch, onto the floor outside the school fences.

"That'll teach those festering balls of wasted ejaculate." She thought as she saw the boys fall to the ground. "Wait, that wind earlier. It wasn't natural, that was for sure. The forecast didn't predict strong winds at all. It must have been... but, it couldn't be?" Lilly had a sneaking suspicion what that wind could have been.

Wind magic.

"I'll have to stay on my guard. There could be one of them here." On high alert, she made her way towards the school building, walking a little faster than she was before.

Kara was still watching for a time as several of the girls were using their hands to push down their skirts. On the inside, this filled Kara was a warm feeling she caught sight a pair of light blue ones with stars upon them. As Kara watched the girl push her skirt down she took in the sight of her she just looked upon. "She's beautiful" Kara had said aloud to herself. A small blush creeps onto her face she then took her eyes off the girl and looked at the others, with a look that said who cares if you're embarrassed.

She suddenly became alert when she heard something crashing into the ground. Her gaze she saw several of the boys who usually hung around the gates and outside of the school. Fall to the ground yet another part of her was also alert there was a faint trace of magic in the air. Looking around slowly she tried to find out where it had come from, but couldn't find out who could have used such magic.

A moment passed when a small burnt smell filled the air.

"It couldn't be, could it they have one here?"

Kara knew at once that whoever had used that magic was around somewhere for the magic they had used was.

Fire magic.

Walking away from the old oak tree Kara followed behind several of the other girls walking into the school building. She ended up a few feet behind the white-haired girl who entered the building and a moment later Kara entered right after her.

"Those damn panty perverts! How dare they peek at my underwear!" Ran through Lilly's mind as she walked down the school corridor to her form room, which was an English room.

She threw the door open, startling a few students who were already in there, she didn't even bother to close the door after her. She was in a foul mood at that moment in time, her eyes still held a small white fiery look in them. She practically threw her bag on the floor underneath her desk and dragged the chair out before sitting on it and dragging it back under.

"What are they looking at?!" She thought as she spied the girls looking in her direction. She quickly ran a surface thought check over the classroom. The girl who was looking at her phone before Lilly's entrance was now thinking about avoiding Lilly altogether today as she seemed in a foul mood. The girl talking to the one on the phone thought that Lilly just wanted attention with her entrance so she paid it no heed.

Lilly looked up at the clock over the whiteboard, the time read '8:15'. It was around 15 minutes before form was meant to start, so, trying to calm herself down as much as prevent boredom, she got out the book she was reading, the book was 'Sabriel' by Garth Nix, and proceeded to pick up where she left off the night before.

Kara had walked through the crowded hall of the school. She was still following behind the white-haired girl who had entered the classroom just a few moments before her. It seemed that they both were sharing their first period with each other, Right as Kara entered the room she heard a slamming sound and saw the girl throw her bag on the desk. It seemed like she was in a foul mood for some reason not knowing what it was Kara remained by the door silently watching her.

A moment later Kara finally entered and took a seat at the back of the room near the windows. She was only about two rows away from Lily she placed her own bag on the floor "why is she mad?" Kara thought to herself she had seen the look the Lily had given off to a few of the other students, but before sitting down Kara was the only one who returned the look with an emotionless expression.

Reaching down Kara opened her bag and took out her binder and started getting ready for class. Looking up at the clock herself it now read "8:20" and then at her beg she reached in and pulled out her own book entitled "Orion, Tears of Isha" by Darius Hinks opening the book Kara started reading from where she herself and last left off.

A couple of minutes later she looked up from her book and stared again at Lily. There was something about her that just filled Kara was a warm feeling which she couldn't explain. "maybe I should introduce myself we still have a few minutes before class begins" Kara thought.

Around 5 minutes later, Lilly could feel a gaze piercing into her. Wondering who would have the bravery to do such a thing to a girl who was feared and detested by most of her class, she looked up from her book and gazed around the classroom.

The two girls who had earlier been in the room were now sitting at their desks trying not to attract the gaze of Lilly. A few more students had entered the room, most of them seemed to know what kind of mood she was in so they avoided her like the plague. She finally looked to her left and saw, peeking over a book, a girl who she did not recognize.

Lilly knew almost everything about all the students who attended Evergreen, most of them looked to Sera Finance to pay for their child's tuition fee or had parents who were regulars to the various money-lending firms dotted around St Augusta, Sera Finance included. She practically knew everything about everyone, just not this one girl.

"Interesting...very interesting." She thought as she examined this girl more closely. She wasn't much to look at in Lilly's opinion, ringlets were extremely outdated to her. Plus, pink hair? That was just ridiculous. The only good feature about this girl was her blue eyes, which were partially hidden behind the top of the book. Not wanting to take any chances with anyone, she attempted to do a surface thought check over this mysterious girl.

Kara was still thinking about going over to the girl and at least saying hello. But stopped herself from doing so was this something she really wanted to do, in a way yes, she wanted to still say hi but there was something about the girl that didn't seem quite right. It seemed that she was always in a foul mood from the stories that Kara had heard told about Lily. When she was walking in the hallway to the classroom. She never had seen anyone around her before even though she had only first seen her today.

"Why, is someone like her always alone, or at least happy" Kara thought.

She was still looking over the top of her book at Lily she then shook her head. "Can it be that she doesn't want anyone around? I'm sure of that but maybe deep down she wants a friend?" Kara went on to think. She returned to reading her book but her thoughts were still focused on Lily putting her book down on the desk. Kara took another moment to gaze upon her "I wonder what her name is?" Kara thought.

Lilly assessed the thoughts of the girl looking at her. The girl wondered why Lilly was always alone and practically never showing happiness. The girl assumed that Lilly didn't want anyone around but secretly wanted a friend.

"What does she take me for? A lonely girl who's too shy to make friends so therefore gets everyone to hate her? What a ridiculous notion that is!" Lilly thought in response to that bit about this mysterious girl revealed. Lilly later found out that this girl wished to know her name. "Names are power, things which I could do without other people knowing. It appears that the regular populace does not share that same thought with me."

However, this girl still interested Lilly. She wished to know more about her, like she does with the rest of the population of St Augusta. Maybe she should attempt to get this information the conventional way, through asking her? Not a chance. Words can be twisted and molded to what the sayer wants the recipient to hear. Thoughts, on the other hand, are less likely to be changed. She returned to reading her book, but kept attempting at viewing this mysterious girl's thoughts.

She looked at her watch, the time read '8:25'.

"Only 5 more minutes..."

Kara didn't know what else to think "I wonder what's she truly like under all that anger and hate" Kara thought as she started putting her book away. She took one last look at the girl again wondering things about her. "Does the want she act truly make her happy? does she have any hobbies or interests" Kara went on the think. As she again thought of getting up to go talk to her but put that aside as the clock on the wall struck "8:30" the school's bell sounded by ringing meaning that the day had truly began.

Next in walked a small old man in his early 50's in was wearing a grey suit and tie. His name was Mr. Smith and he was a nice old man always going out of his way to help his students. With their school work or even problems of their own. Most of the kids liked him and were also sad to learn that this was his last year teaching at the school. "Ok, class today we begin a new school year and with that new years comes many new things" Mr. Smith went on to say as a few of the girls were listening to him.

"My class will be hard and challenging with many projects and assignments I'll say this now. You will need to form a group of one two people. This very day since you'll be getting your first assignment. Which is I want you to write me a short 1 page paper about your partner" Mr., Smith went on to say.

"Why is she so interested in me?! Can't she take a hint? The other students don't want anything to do with me so why is she different?!" Lilly was starting to lose her patience with the girl. She was about to find some way to get her to hate her when the bell rang.

The teacher walked in, opening a perfect opportunity for her to get this new second shadow off her back. No teacher here would dare touch her, regardless of what she may do. Her family name protected her from anything. Nobody wanted to get on the bad side of the Sera family, lest they lose everything they've ever owned.

The teacher droned on, reciting his usual spiel about "New Year's" and "New Starts". A load of pointless jargon, Lilly thought. The teacher then went on about what their first assignment would be. Paired work?! Lilly hated anything which required her to have to be civil to anybody, most of all paired work. Most of her previous 'partners' were too scared of her to contribute to the work, which left Lilly doing it all by herself. She had to delay this some way, while thinking up a way to get the strange girl to hate her. She remembered something, the thing which she hated answering every lesson. The register! She knew just what she would do.

"Sir. I do believe you may be going senile, not that I care. I do believe that the policy of the school dictates that, before any class work can take place, the register must be read out to count attendance. Am I wrong, Sir?" Lilly stated.

Mr. Smith was still rambling on and on about things when he heard Lily speak up interrupting his train of speech. :"Normally you are right but I thought about starting differently today young lady" He said as he quickly finished up his speech and started. To take attendance finally Kara took all this in as she watched the events unfold before her.

"Just what is she thinking" Kara thought.

Did this girl really want to get into trouble that badly? even on her first day of school. Kara's train of thought was broken when the teacher spoke up once again.

'Ok students I want you to get started right away" he pointed out.

He looked over at Lily.

"I'd like you to see me after class young lady" Mr. Smith told her.

Kara heard all this as students were starting to slowly form into groups Kara only laughed. "So, she did want to get into trouble" Kara thought. She was still laughing to herself as by now most of the class had partners except both Lily and Kara were still without someone.

"Oh, Lily, Kara seeing as you two are to last two students alone you shall be in a group" he told them.

Hearing the teacher just disregard her statement so freely cause Lilly to panic a little.

"What?! Does this guy wish to lose his job?!"

She heard the teacher send everyone off to work, he then turned to Lilly and requested that he sees her after class. She just smiled and said.

"If you wish, Sir." She said the last word in a sarcastic way. The teacher then paired her up with the only other student who didn't have a group. The girl who was regarding her over the book she was reading this morning. She didn't want to pair up with this girl called Kara, so she thought quickly.

"Must I work with her? I'd prefer to do this alone. Why must we work as a group? What good will that do us?" She asked, slightly panicked. If this failed, she'd be stuck with her for the rest of the school year, she thought.

While Kara remained in her seat watching the events unfold the other students stopped what they were doing. And, started to watch wondering how things were going to go down between Lily and the teacher.

Mr. Smith her the sarcastic way Lily had said "Sir" and got mad a little.

"You, better show some respect elders Lily the next time I hear anything like that again you will come up here and get a public spanking" he told her.

"Evergreen" could deliver whatever punishments the teachers wanted to on the students who broke the rules in any manner they saw fit. It wasn't uncommon the girls to get spanking for just saying something wrong even showing a teacher disrespect normally would send a girl right up there. But since this was the first day Mr. Smith was being nice in a certain way.

He was about to speak up again when Kara was the one who broke the silence.

"Do, you think I wanted to be paired up with a snobby girl like you!" Kara told Lily as she got to her feet. "How do you think I feel like I want to spend my time with someone who goes flashing all the boys their underwear" Kara said.

Several of the girl in the room started laughing at hearing this.

"Yeah, we saw that she did flash them" a young girl named Amber said.

"Try it! See where that gets you! Do you know what happens to people who get on the wrong side of the Sera family?! All it will take is one word to my Mother and you'll be without anything, not even the clothes on your back!" Lilly shot back to this threat from the teacher.

She turned when she heard Kara speak up. Her face turned red with rage and humiliation when she heard Kara mention about the underwear flashing which Lilly didn't want to take part in.

"W-what did you say?!" Lilly retorted, the white fire in her eyes starting to show again. "How dare you say that! By no means would I ever wish to partake in such a despicable act! You may be a common trollop who would wish to do that but I certainly am not!"

She heard the girls laughing. She shot a death glare back at them. She then heard a girl speak up, she turned to her and shouted back. "S-so did you!" She turned back to the rest of the class. "So, did all of you! Why would anyone, save for trollops, voluntarily flash their underwear to boys?! It was the WIND! You all felt that gust!"

Lilly was flustered, she didn't know what to do.

The teacher was about to reply to her when he remained silent. He knew just how powerful the Sera family was she wanted to push in on the matter but knew in doing so, would truly see him fired or much worse though it was the Ravenclaw family he was upsetting he would most likely end up dead at some point.

"Forgive me": he stammered.

"Hey, look she's blushing" Nikki called out.

Some more of the class started laughing at Lily, Kara joined the as she watched what happened. "You heard me" Kara told her she then fell silent as she listened to the rest of what Lily had to say. "Trollop how dare you call me that" Kara snapped in reply she at first was enjoying this while also feeling sorry for Lily but that started to change. "To even think a noble lady of the Ravenclaw family would even do such a thing when you yourself started the entire flashing show" Kara screamed back.

"Oh. the wind blame it on the wind" Nicole called out.

"Hey, maybe she'll give us another she quick someone open a window" someone shouted.

"ENOUGH" roared Mr. Smith as he slammed a ruler down on his desk. Getting the classes attention "Lily and Kara main office right now" Mr. Smith yelled in anger.

The laughter was increasing, along with Lilly's humiliation.

"Damn that girl! She started all this! Why aren't they picking on her?!" Lilly thought, her anger and humiliation rising still.

She thought she heard the teacher talk again, she couldn't make out what he said, all she could hear was the laughter of the other students.

It appeared that Lilly calling this new rival a trollop evoked quite the reaction. Finally, something else to focus on. She listened intently as the angry Kara shouted a response to Lilly's pokes.

"Me?! I started it?! Are you right in the head? A girl of the Sera family is sure to have more dignity than the Ravenclaws. Are those drill bits on the side of your head affecting your ability to think logically?! Know your place, cur!" Lilly retorted angrily.

She heard more shouts and jibs from the other students, but she ignored them, her full focus rested on this pink haired girl in front of her.

She was about to further insult Kara when she heard a loud bang and a shout. Lilly practically jumped out of her skin, all anger lost, she stood there, gently shaking in fright as the teacher continued. He demanded Kara and herself to go straight to the main office.

"F-fine!" Was all Lilly could reply, her voice cracking a little from the shock.

Kara had a smirk on her face clearly, she was enjoying watched Lily being humiliated, in front of the class she then heard as Lily spoke to her again calling her a curl and that she should know her place. The insult on her hair sent Kara off as she cried out in anger.

"At least I don't dress up like a tramp like you and go flashing all the boys in hopes of getting them alone. So that I can perform sexual favors on them which I'm sure you do" Kara told Lily. in an angry tone of voice.

She was about to insult Lily further when she too heard the loud bang scaring her out of what she had planned. It seemed it was saying that she along with Lily needed to go up to the main office. "Ok sir" Kara replied quietly shaking slightly herself she reached down and started putting her binder back into her bag before heading to the door and walking out of the classroom.

Kara stood outside waiting for Lily to arrive "the nerve of that girl how dare she humiliate me like that" Kara thought. Her face turning red if the teacher had not stopped her Kara would have attacked Lily on the spot.

Lilly picked up her bag and put her book back inside. She then stormed off out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"What an infuriating girl! How dare she call me a tramp and make me a laughing stock of the whole class!" Lilly was fuming with rage now; her eyes were burning with white fire. She wanted to put that girl in her place and burn those disgusting drills off her pretty little head. She managed to refrain, with great difficulty as she stood in the hallway, not even looking at the girl who she despised.

"I'll get that girl one day! I'll make her regret that she ever humiliated me!"

Kara heard the door to the classroom open and then close behind her it most mean. That Lily was now outside in the hallway with her. "It's this way" Kara said quietly not even bothering to face her she started off down the hall. As the bell rang which signaled that it was the end of the first period kids were starting to leave their classes and move about to getting. To their second period normally Kara had math this period but she was going to miss that now,

Since having her fight with Lily while walking down the crowded hallway Kara thought.

"This isn't what I needed right now I'm actually scared what will the headmaster do to us" Kara thought it was also known that the headmaster depending on the type of. Trouble the girls of his school got into handed out his own dead of punishments. Kara didn't know what to think at this point.

A few minutes later she reached the main office doors standing outside her eyes misted a bit. "I'm scared" Kara thought as she then pushed open the doors and walked inside.

Lilly was scared. Never, regardless of what she had done, was she ever sent to any form of punishment beside the odd occasional detention. She feared just what might happen to her, what manner of punishment was she going to get? She was shaking a little more with fear.

She heard the hated girl call out to her and walk down the corridor. Not wanting to seem weak in front of her enemy, she managed to get her fear under control momentarily and went off after her.

By now, the first lesson had ended and students were starting to file out of the classrooms.

"Great! Just great!" Lilly thought, she didn't need this right now. She hated crowds. She tried to make it look like she herself was just going to her next lesson to not make the other students believe otherwise.

Finally, she arrived at the Headmaster's office. All fear returned. She stood shaking a little way off from where Kara was standing, back to her.

Kara had entered the Headmaster's office. Which was in the shape of a small study. Bookshelves lined the ways which were filled with many books. A single oak desk sat into the middle of the room. atop of the desk were pieces of paper and photos of his family. He was busy doing something when he noticed Kara enter followed by Lily soon after.

"Ah, yes Kara Ravenclaw and Lily Sera please stand in front of my desk I know why you're here" he said in a professional tone. Kara walked slowly to the front of his desk the feeling of helplessness filled her she moved her lower body around in a squirming motion. Fearing what he was going to do to her. She reached his desk and stood before it the man behind the desk push back his chair and got to his feet. He was dressed in a pure black business suit and had cold blue eyes and sandy blond hair.

He was known to his students as Mr. Goldman he was a man of few words he let his punishments speak for themselves. In what he picked out to do the girls He walked over to the wall and picked up a rather large bamboo stick he swung it forward twice,

"I don't like it when people treat their elders badly" Mr. Goldman told them he began to walk around the trio. "You girls are supposed to act lady-like you're both for high ranking noble families and you act like spoiled children" Mr. Goldman yelled as he slammed the bamboo stick on his desk he looked over at Kara then over at Lily. "Each of you will get ten lashes across your backsides for your little outburst in class today do I make myself clear" Mr. Goldman said.

Kara nodded her head she had started crying at this point. "Now Lily I want you to take Kara hear and hold her arms tightly so she can't let go" he told her before thinking of what next to say. "You will hold Kara still as her skirt is lifted and her underwear is lowered so that I can make start with her punishment understood?" he asked.

Lilly was visibly shaking at this point; her heart was beating twice as fast as it normally was. She tentatively followed the Headmaster's orders and stepped towards his desk. She kept her head down and her eyes closed.

When the Headmaster slammed his stick down onto his desk, Lilly let out a small cry of fear. She was like a terrified deer looking into an approaching car's head lamps. She could feel the fear aggravating her bladder, causing her to need to urinate, although she went toilet before coming to school.

"Yes Sir..." Lilly managed to croak out through her fear. All her previous rage and confidence were shattered by the sound of the bamboo stick being slammed on the table. The sound, reverberating around the room, was like that of thunder, one thing that Lilly feared the most. She felt like bursting into tears until she heard that Kara was going to get punished first.

She complied with the Headmaster's demands, a small smile appearing on her face. "As you wish, Headmaster." Her confidence had returned. She held Kara's arms firmly and whispered to her.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Kara felt as Lily took hold of her arms firmly and held them tight in her grasp. She felt herself being pushed up against the desk she tried to fight free both Lily's grip was like iron. "Once I'm done you will get the same thing ok Lily" he pointed out as he reached down with both hands and started to push Kara's skirt up to her waist. Kara was crying opening in fear right now as she felt her skirt being tucked against her waist showing off her green and white striped panties. To both the Headmaster and Lily she then felt the cold room air touch her butt as her panties were lowered to about her knees.

"Now Kara I want you to count along with each hit do you understand. Kara said nothing "do you understand me Ms. Ravenclaw" he snapped at her Kara nodded weakly she was crying louder now as she heard' Lily tell her she'd enjoy this. Ever so suddenly the Headmaster swung the bamboo cane right at Kara's butt it struck her right on her right cheek causing her to cry out in pain. "1" Kara sobbed out as she felt the next one strike her left cheek.

Kara tried to get herself free from Lily's grip again because being it felt like someone punching her hard in the chest. Kara had said two at the point as she was starting to feel the effects on her bladder a third and a fourth blow landing on her buttocks. Causing her to cry out in pain a fifth blow landed and Kara forgot to say five.

"Shall I start over again since you forgot to keep counting" He yelled.

Kara sobbed louder as she felt him strike her again this time right over both cheeks. Sending a painful spam to her bladder causing a squirt of fresh urine to shot out of her and land. Right into the crotch area of her panties. "you forgot to say six this will cost you dearly Kara" he placed both hand on the cane. And swung it with such force that when it struck Kara it caused her to scream and sob in such pain.

That large squirt of fresh urine shot out of her urethra and land upon her panties on now the floor. "How disgusting a girl your age wetting herself for that you will get five more" He said. Striking her several more times each time was much stronger than the last. Her bladder contents were filling up quickly she feared the may have an accident right here on now. It was all due to how scared she felt along with the juice she had drank before school this morning/

Kara was so embarrassed and was crying so loud when the last blow had struck her. The contents of her bladder burst sending a fresh stream of urine to flow out of her body and soak her panties and form a puddle upon the floor.

Kara didn't make a move to even pull up her panties at once the Headmaster was done with her. She just remained sobbing she her lower butt burned with pain and her peach could clearly be seen by both Lily and the Headmaster.

Shaking his head, he smacked her with the cane one final time. Before stopping he told Lily to release Kara "Now, Kara you will stand by my desk and hold Lily's arms in the same grip as she held you" he said as Kara said nothing and nodded her head "You will also not even dare to touch or even rub your butt in any way to help against the pain do I make myself clear" he told her.

"Yes, Headmaster"

"Yes Headmaster." Lilly said, back to her less confident self.

With each strike of the cane on Kara, Lilly's smile increased. She loved watching the one who got them both in this mess react to the pain of the strikes by crying like a baby. The next thing which Kara did after the sixth strike really made Lilly happy.

Upon the sixth strike, Lilly could see Kara's panties become wet with urine. After the next few strikes, it appeared that Kara had completely lost control over her bladder.

"Such a baby, a little pain shouldn't cause you to lose control. Show some dignity, drill girl!" Lilly taunted Kara.

The punishment finished and Kara was now crying a lot more.

"What a baby." Lilly stated matter-of-factly as she grinned at the state her enemy was now in.

She heard the Headmaster dismiss Kara from the punishment and hold Lilly's wrists the way she held hers. Lilly didn't want to go through with the punishment so she tried to think of something to prevent her from having to withstand such humiliation.

Kara was still crying as she knew what was to come next at this point she had managed to pull. Her wet soaked panties up feeling the wetness meet her sore backside, Caused Kara to flinch in pain and start crying again. During the whole deal, she heard Lily taunting her that caused her to look at the floor in shame. As she remembered what was said to her she walked over to Lily and grabbed her arms with both hands.

Digging her nails into her flesh rather hard she looked into Lily's eyes. Giving her a look of such evil and hate a small trace of magic flashed across her eyes. Kara then pulled Lily over to the Headmaster's desk and pushed her forward until she struck it. Still crying Kara pulled Lily's arms forward until they were both on the desk.

"Now, you'll know the pain and humiliation I felt I'm going to savor this moment" Kara whispered to Lily her words were like ice.

The Headmaster reached down and started to lift Lily's skirt.

After a quick survey of the room, Lilly knew what she'd do. With no resistance, she let herself be dragged by Kara to the Headmaster's desk, this gave her a perfect view of what she needed. The small pain in her wrists, caused by Kara's digging nails, also gave her the means to act out her plan.

Kara spoke to her in a cold voice, attempting to taunt her and humiliate her, more ammunition. She took in the words with a smile on her face.

"Oh, really? You think so?" Lilly answered back quiet enough for only Kara to hear.

She felt her skirt lift, the final pieces were all stepping into place. While the Headmaster was distracted, he wouldn't see what she was going to do. Lilly's blue star pattern panties were revealed to the world.

Perfect.

Her panties were slowly pulled down, Lilly changed her gaze to the curtains on the windows behind the desk. The Headmaster lifted his cane, Lilly concentrated on the curtains, a small white fire burning in her eyes. The cane was raised higher, Lilly stayed looking at the curtains, concentrating on the fire in her eyes. Finally,

Smack!

The cane hit its target, Lilly let out a small cry of pain. From her eyes, a near invisible spark of fire shot out and hit the curtains igniting them instantly.

"It'll take a little while, maybe three hits more for the alarm to go off." Lilly thought as she counted out the first hit.

Kara was almost angry that Lily didn't seem to offer anything in a way of fighting her off. Like she had done earlier herself yet before she heard then as Lily spoke to only her return.

"Yes, I do to see you in such a taste will be sweet revenge to my eyes little *****" Kara said back.

As she moved her face closer to Lily's.

"But don't worry I'm sure that it will be painful" Kara dug her fingers further into Lily's arms hoping to draw blood,

She heard the first smack of stick against Lily's rear having pulled back to see it. A smile kept onto her face this was what she wanted to see her enemy between and humiliated before her. The Headmaster swung the stick a second and then a third time, each hit was like music to Kara's ears when the Headmaster got ready for the fourth hit,

The curtains behind the desk suddenly ignited sending up a roaring small fire.

"What the hell" the Headmaster yelled out as she dropped the stick just after hitting Lily's bottom for a fourth time.

He ran over and to the alarm system at the front of his office and hit the button. A ringing sound suddenly started buzzing as the fire Lily had started quickly rushed up the curtains.

Kara who was enjoying what she was seeing before suddenly let go of Lily. After noticing the fire that was burning on the curtains.

"No, No!" Kara screamed.

The Headmaster grabbed both the girl's arms and shoved them to the doors.

"Get out of here now" he yelled at them as she went back to reaching for a fire extinguisher. He soon found one in a small closet and set it lose on the blaze in his office.

Lilly withstood the pain of each strike. She could now tell why Kara was crying when she was receiving this punishment, Lilly herself could barely hold back her tears. Each strike caused Lilly to let out more cries of pain, until the third strike. Upon the third strike hitting her, Lilly's opinion on this punishment changed.

Something strange filled her up, it was a warm feeling that started in the pit of her stomach, it soon spread out around her body and the pain seemed to disappear. The pain was being transformed into enjoyment. Lilly's cries of pain stopped and were replaced by barely audible moans of pleasure. She loved the last strike.

"How could she hate this? This is great!" Lilly thought as the final strike hit her. Her feeling of ecstasy was broken when she felt herself being pushed towards the main door.

She now remembered where she was. A smell of burning fabric filled the room and a wailing alarm could be heard. She looked towards the windows and found that the curtains were on fire. Only now did she remember what she did. The Headmaster shouted for Lilly and Kara to leave. Without a second thought, Lilly pulled up her panties and pushed her skirt back down and headed out of the door.

Her wrists were stinging a little so she looked down to find small nail marks in a half circle shape across her wrists, they were bleeding a little.

"How did I get these?" She thought, bemused by the marks on her wrists.

Kara had exited The Headmaster's office and was standing out in the hallway. Students and teachers were busy heading towards the emergency exits of the building. It was actual chaos inside their as people wondered what was going on and tried to regain some control. Over what was happening.

"I will not stand for this, I will not stand for this" Kara's mind screamed.

She had been enjoying seeing Lily's pain and suffering she even had pictured herself. As the one whom was spanking her but that fantasy was shattered once the curtains caught fire. Kara was shaking in pure rage right then she stood next to several windows lining the main hallway.

"I wanted her to suffer, I wanted hear more of her crying I wanted to hear her beg for it to stop" Kara screamed in pure anger a sudden flash of magic seemed to course through her body. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and flash for a moment when suddenly each of the windows next to Kara seemed to shatter.

Into pieces sending razors of glass flying into the hall as a small gale force went seemed to suddenly. Come out of nowhere some of the glass struck some of the girls and even teachers causing them to cry out in surprise and pain as. Small or large cuts opened on them several others were suddenly sent flying into the walls or lockers that lined the hallway.

Bodies seemed to line the floor all around her as a moment later the magic that had been unleashed from Kara. Vanished without a trace she looked around at the damage around her and simply walked right down the hallway without bothering to even see if anyone was ok.

Lilly still stared at her wrists, not sure as to what had happened after she set the curtains alight. She looked up after a short while and saw students and teachers all running in panic towards the fire exits.

"I thought fire evacuation was meant to be an orderly process and not a mad gaggle of people all running for their lives." Lilly thought as she herself casually walked in the direction of the fire exits. However, her walk was disrupted by the random explosion of the windows. Lilly jumped in shock at this.

She focused and a firewall appeared around her, melting away any shards of glass that came towards her.

"What the...?" She felt the hum of magic in the air. "I knew it! There's another one like me here!"

The magic faded as randomly as it had appeared. She looked around to see if she could find that girl, she couldn't. Where could she have gone? Most of the other people in the hallway were unconscious.

"I'll find you, mark my words!" Lilly then proceeded to do a thought check over the hallway, stretching to around 30 feet in the surrounding area. She'll find her one way or the other, she still had a score to settle.

Kara seemed to keep on walking down the hall ignoring those people who were now starting to. Get things under control as the teachers and students were starting to head outside in an orderly line, yet just as she reached a junction in the hallway she felt that faint hint of magic in the air once again.

"Just, like before but where?" Kara thought.

She looked around but saw only other students and teachers she didn't feel a trace of where the magic had come from. As the hallway where she stood started to clear up Kara remained where she was standing under she was completely alone.

"I know they're here I will find them!" Kara yelled.

The very air around her seemed to suddenly blow around her forming a mini tornado that covered her body. As just as the tornado of wind appeared it died down for a change had come over Kara. She wears a pitch-black undershirt covered by a long-sleeved shirt with blood red linings, which stops about waist length. A short pleated black skirt that is made of silk and has blood red linings. It reaches to about mid-thigh two plated wrist guards, reaching to about half her forearms. Black fingerless gloves cover her hands, and the set is finished with black shoes with red gems. A tiara upon her forehead, golden in color with a blood red ruby in its very center. Hanging down on strings across the tiara was what looked like a bunch of beautiful, powerful looking gems. But other than this, something apparently dark was about this girl.

The wind from before didn't have the same effect as what had shattered the windows. Near the Headmaster's office in fact everything in the hallway remained unharmed.

"I know you're here, show yourself! Kara snapped.

A single razor of wind shot out from around her body in the form of a small crescent blade that seemed to strike the ceiling cutting into it for five feet sending glass and debris raining down into the hallway.

The thought check yielded no results, she must have been out of range. "Damn it!"

Lilly walked down the windswept hallway, stepping around the unconscious bodies on the floor, believing that some will notice this and call the emergency services. Her footsteps made no sound on the concrete floor, it was almost like she was walking on cushions of air. A small fiery glow appeared around each of her footfalls. The atmosphere was peaceful, until a loud crumbling sound could be heard from an off-shoot hallway.

"It has got to be the other magician!" Lilly thought as she stopped still. She closed her eyes and focused on the flow of magic in her body. White fire consumed her.

The fire died down in sections, revealing an alteration in Lilly.

On her head rested a pair of white cat ears which seemed to have been formed from Lilly's own bangs. The small sleeping cat hairpin she was wearing wasn't there anymore. The intensity of the flames died down a little more, uncovering a white half blazer with red buttons and a flame pattern on its short sleeves, Lilly now appeared to be wearing white spaulders embellished with red thread forming the shapes of various rune symbols. The half blazer ended just above Lilly's stomach. Underneath it, Lilly was wearing a pure white leotard with more flame patterns and rune symbols on, over the bottom of the leotard rested a near translucent white mini-skirt edged with red thread. Just above Lilly's rear, a white cat tail seemed to be waving around in the thermal currents created by the flames. On the top half of each arm pure white armbands in the shapes of flames rested, the tips of the flames pointing towards Lilly's shoulders. Her hands were covered by pure white fingerless gloves with flames on, they seemed to emanate their own heat. On her feet, she now wore white socks and ankle high white boots. Her boots had white flame spurs on the backs of them and the soles seemed to burn with white fire. Lilly's transformation was now complete and the fire died down to cinders.

Lilly sprinted in the direction of the noise, no sound could be heard from her steps.

She made her way down the corridor another razor blade of wind shot out followed by another. She blades of went seemed to slice up either the floor or the walls sending more debris. Falling to the floor Kara seemed to float up several inches above the floor a pair of leathery black wings upon her back told enough that she was far from what she seems. They seemed to have appeared moments after the second blade of wind was created. With a small flap of her wings Kara flew down the hallway.

"I know you're here!" Kara yelled out,

Kara looked down to her right hand suddenly in a form of white magical energy her weapon appeared. Zephyr was given to Kara as a gift from his mother and father. The blade is made up of various white emeralds and green crystals; a white aura is usually around the blade. Along the center of the blade is small animal like cravings. The metal blade is extremely sharp on both sides. Along the edges of the blade there is a slight tint of black ruby. Zephyr is extremely light and easily maneuverable. It has a jeweled hilt, with a ruby on one side, and a quartz on the other. It has a gem carved on each side of the blade... The blade seems to be white, but some attacks can make the blade of this weapon turn into a prism color the hilt of the blade, like most others, is made from some type of white crystal, but it has some type of emblem in the middle of the hilt; this emblem looks somewhat like an angel.

"Moon Fang" Kara called out as she fired off a concentrated blast of wind from the tip of the blade in the shape of a crescent moon. The much larger blaze of wind tore down the hallway until it slammed into a wall.

More crashing and crumbling could be heard as Lilly made her way towards the origin of the noises. She flicked both of her wrists down and small daggers appeared in each of her hands. The daggers were slightly curved in shape and they had a white fire surrounding them, the hilts were pure white and the pommel was in the shape of a flame.

Debris from the destruction shot along the hallway, Lilly jumped onto the wall to her left and seemed to be running along the wall, this allowed her to avoid the first wave of rocks and glass. She jumped back down and continued her sprint. A large piece of rock shot towards her from the same direction, this was too big to avoid so Lilly stood her ground, slowing down her movements until the rock was just within jumping distance. Her blades glowed and she dived towards the rock, white flames surrounded her body. She sliced the rock in half and landed on the over side of it.

"She certainly is loud." Lilly thought as she heard the shouts from the mysterious intruder a little way up the corridor.

A huge crescent shaped gust of wind tore down the corridor a little later, it was impossible to avoid and impossible to cut through, Lilly concluded. Instead, she continued her sprint and as soon as she thought she could make the distance, she blinked out of sight, turning invisible with a wave of white fire. She appeared a little way behind it and continued her sprint. Her quarry was just a little further ahead of her, she could see her silhouette.

Kara had now landed gently upon the ground she was busy watching the effect her latest attack. She started forward again down the path she was traveling until she reached. The area where her attack had torn through the wall yet as she was looking she again felt it the same magic. Again, but this time it seemed stronger than before and was close by yet Kara wasn't sure of where it was coming from she turned around in a slow circle trying.

To find out where the magic was coming from but down one was there. Kara started forward again and thought about another attack to use but stopped.

"To scared to show yourself?" Kara called out.

She waited for a for reply but didn't hear anything. Yet she didn't know that Lily was coming up behind her as she started down the corridor once again.

Lilly saw movement up ahead. "Found you!" She quickened her pace, still soundlessly moving. She jumped onto the wall again and wall hiked her way towards the retreating figure. When she was within jumping distance, she heard the figure speak. Too scared to show herself? What joke did she mean with that?

Lilly dived off the wall and blinked away on white flames again, she reappeared just behind the figure a little way in the air.

"What a joke!" She shouted out in response as she proceeded to do a downward slash with both her daggers onto the figure beneath her.

Kara was still walking down the hallway not knowing that Lily had suddenly appeared behind her. She heard shouted out "What a joke!" right as two daggers slashed down into her both her wings. Kara suddenly screamed out in pain having been taken completely by surprise she felt the daggers cut into her drawing blood staggering forward Kara turned around little drop lips of red blood fell to the floor forming tiny red pools. From where Lily's attack had struck her.

"Finally, you show yourself! she shouted in return.

A strong gust of wind ripped down the corridor as Kara rose into the air the wind blew stronger and stronger blowing at her skirt revealing a pair of red and black frilly panties underneath her skirt. As the wind grew stronger Kara's movements seemed to move faster. It seemed that she was riding the wind currents making it now harder for Lily to see her Kara would appear in one place then the other.

Not staying in one place for too long she closed the distance between them and rose her blade into the air. Before appearing to Lily's right side slicing her blade downwards right at her side and arm.

Lilly grew a little complacent with the first strike being hers. She watched as the winged girl in front of her staggered a little after being struck.

The girl shouted something in reply before disappearing into practical nothingness.

"Coward! Quit running around!" Lilly shouted as she saw the girl randomly appear and disappear at sporadic intervals. Lilly took this momentary running as a chance to change her weapon. The daggers disappeared into white fire, the flames then took on the shape of a short bow. The shaft of the bow was white with a red line down the middle and it had small fires burning at each end. She pulled the string back and an arrow of pure fire appeared as the string gained more resistance. She was about to fire the arrow when she saw her target disappear again.

"Time for some lucky shots." She thought as she fired the arrow to where she thought the girl would materialize, it hit nothing but stone. She felt a strong wind appear to her right side she quickly turned to find her attacker slashing down at Lilly's arms. She quickly dived out of the way, but the blow still managed to land, scraping her arm and causing Lilly to let out a stifled cry. Blood started to trickle out of the wound. Biting back the pain, she aimed another arrow at her attacker.

"Stay in one place, damn you!" She shouted as she let the arrow fly towards its target.

Kara still moved back and forth not giving Lily a chance to form any sort of counterattack. She laughed with pure joy as she felt her blade bite into Lily's arm. "let me hear more of your sweet voice" She reappeared in front of Lily but backed off a few feet she brought her up her sword and gave the tip a lick tasting Lily's sweet blood. She saw as her weapons changed to form into a bow Kara again did the same moments as before.

She got within range again of Lily but as the last second just as she was about to blur again she felt an arrow bite into her left side. Snarling in pain as a show quickly pulled the arrow from her chest. Kara decided to try something different the air around her grew stronger again. As Kara's image seemed to blur again and vanish only to reappear back about five feet away she was holding her blade pointed at Lily. "Blade Wind" Zephyr started to glow white with magic.

Yet the image before Lily wasn't the real form of Kara it was more of a reflection of her for the real Kara was behind Lily doing the same thing. She was trying to trick Lily into attack the one in front of her and not knowing Kara was behind her. She brought her blade down shooting off a blade of wind at her.

Seeing her target so close, Lilly decided to ditch the idea of trying to shoot an arrow. Instead, she decided to use some magic.

The air around Lilly was increasing in temperature and the ground beneath her seemed to bubble like magma. The bubbling grew fiercer until the ground was practically at boiling point.

"Inferno!" Lilly shouted out the ground beneath her turned into a pillar of white flames that covered Lilly, making her invisible to her attacker. She didn't use the move as an attack, she used it as a distraction. using the flames, she was coated in, Lilly quickly dived to the side of her attack and changed her bow into a double-sided sword, it looked like both her dagger had been merged together, and struck at her.

"No more tricks!" She angrily stated as she slashed.

It seemed that the attack that Kara had cast upon her was quickly. Blocked with a roaring pillar of flame that suddenly. Appeared around her body blocking Kara from seeing her. Kara caught sight of Lily again her weapons changed forms again into that of a double-bladed sword.

"Your one to talk" Kara snapped.

She saw the blade move towards her and smiled for she knew what to do "Vanish" Kara called out. For Lily's sword seemed to strike Kara but instead of causes the object to be absorbed into the Kara's body so that it may be neither seen nor represent an obstacle for beings who may want to pass through it.

Which in fact it did the blade passed through Kara leaving her unharmed. As she thrust her blade forward at Lily's right thigh.

Lilly gasped in shock as her blade seemed to pass through the girl without even leaving as much as a scratch on her. she then saw her thrust her sword towards Lilly's thigh, the blow struck home. Lilly cried out in pain as it burned through her leg.

She noticed that she was pinned down now as the blade sliced cleanly through her leg, thinking up on the moment, Lilly knew what she'd do next. She placed her free hand onto the blade's hilt and called out,

"Explode!"

A ball of fire detonated in Lilly's hand, shattering the blade's segment in her leg and cauterizing her wound. She stood up now, staggered a little and prepared to strike again.

The part of Kara's blade that was still stuck within Lily's leg seemed to explode and shatter. Sending a piece flying cutting deeply into her shoulder. Staggering backwards Kara dropped her sword letting it fall to the ground she cried out in pain. Bringing her hand to her shoulder she saw fresh blood running upon her fingers.

"We, end this here and now" Kara screamed.

Jumping backwards several feet Kara started to call forth her strongest magic spell. She started moving her hands around rapidly and started creating a mini tornado between the palms of her hands the force of the wind was growing stronger and stronger. "Flap your wings Fafnir" A giant tornado in the shape of a dragon shot out of Kara's hands and headed right towards Lily.

Lilly was about to strike while the girl was dazed from the explosion but as soon as she made the motion, the girl dived back and shouted that this was going to be ended.

"Had enough already, weakling? I've barely broke a sweat!" Lilly taunted. All her confidence was shattered when she saw a giant wind dragon head towards her.

She quickly called up a wall of white fire, this should muffle the blow and give her a chance to fight back. There was no escape from this. She could feel the wind tear away at her as it passed through the firewall. Once the wind had finished, Lilly could barely stand, she was covered in cuts and grazes from the tornado dragon. She had just enough strength in her for one final attack.

"I refuse to lose!"

"Guardian of the plane of fire. answer the call of the flame. Burn those who will defile our glow. Come forth, Ifrit!" Lilly called out as a huge pillar of white flame appeared before her. Once the flames died down, a huge molten demon appeared in front of her. The demon created an enormous ball of fire in its hands and then hurled it at the girl.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me!" Lilly shouted to the girl.

Lowering her hands slowly Kara was breathing hard that last attack had drained. Her lot of her magic she smiled as she saw the results her attack had on Lily. "Had enough yet?" Kara asked mockingly but her tone of voice changed as she saw Lily was still standing on her feet.

"Why won't you fall!"

She gasped as she saw Lily summon forth a giant flame demon that appeared before her. Only for the demon to send it at her by having it release a large ball of fire at her. Kara only watched as it drew nearer to her not having enough time Kara had one last option left. With her remaining power started on her last spell "Bone Gale" Kara gathers the wind between her hands then shoots two tornados at her target that passed on either side of the ball of flame. Shooting for Lily.

"You will fall!"

Was Kara's last words as the ball of flame slammed into her causing her to let out a god-awful scream of pain as she felt the very flames cover her body burning her fair skin and wings. Still screaming Kara was knocked off her feet and thrown into a wall. With bone breaking force she felt two of her ribs break upon impact. As she coughed up blood and was still screaming as the flames washed over her burning away parts of her skin and wings.

Pleased with her result, Lilly let the tornadoes consume her. Stalemates were better than Checkmates, at least. The pain of the tornadoes was intense, it ripped apart her outfit and cut deeply into her skin, leaving her with many wounds. She hadn't the strength left to scream, as soon as the tornadoes finished their razing, Lilly fell to the ground.

She slipped into the inky blackness which swept over her eyes...

"Finally, a worthy opponent..." Lilly's last thoughts rang as her mind went blank.

Kara still had a tiny bit of magic left not knowing whether her foe would attack one last time. Kara cast her spell she suddenly disappeared in a flash of white light. Appearing on top of the school she had returned to normal with the outfit she had been wearing before her fight began. Coughing up blood Kara leaned against the wall.

"Finally, someone to bring out the best in me" Kara thought.

As blackness creeped into her vision and she passed out.

When Lily awoke, she was in some sort of moving vehicle. Through the hazy blackness, she could just barely see a figure standing over a table of some sort, looking for something. She looked at her body, she was lying on a bed with several tubes sticking into her arms and a large mask of sorts over her mouth.

The mask, as far as she could see, attached to a canister of some sort. She concluded this to be an oxygen tank. The tubes in her arms attached to a drip. She finally had a rough idea where she was. She was in the back of an Ambulance. Her whole body ached and her head with heavy, she would have sat up if she didn't fear that she'll fall over again. Thinking of nothing else, she lay on the bed and closed her eyes again. She was in no state to answer questions, should the paramedic wish to ask any.

When Kara awoke, she was in a similar moving vehicle like Lily but was a not in the same one. She could only see blurs of people around her and hear muffled voices from the people talking around her. She didn't bother to move and lay there as her own oxygen mask was placed over her own mouth. Helping her to breathe easier.

Blackness seemed to creep up on her again as it filled the corners of her eyes. "I'll find her again and make her pay" Kara thought as a coughing fit suddenly happened she spit up fresh blood before passing out once again.

Through herself-decided blackness, Lilly felt herself being moved off the Ambulance and rushed into the Hospital, she heard many voices all calling out at once for many different reasons. She didn't bother to try and decode what each person was saying. Her head felt like it had been through a wringer. She stayed laying on her stretcher.

"I wouldn't mind fighting her again and finish what I started." Lilly thought through the pain in her head.

A slight twinge could be felt in Lilly's bladder, signally a need for a toilet.

"Why here?! Of all the places, WHY HERE?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Healing and New Arrivals**

Once Kara awoke yet again she was laying in a white room upon a bed in the corner.

Her body ached all over and tubes were entered various parts of her body. All she could do was just lay there, feeling the excruciating pain wracking her entire body. She slowly moved her head and looked out the window in the distance she saw her family's large building rising into the sky. Ravenclaw Tower was one of the tallest buildings in the city, and the house of Kara's father.

"How long before word reaches them?" Kara thought.

As she lay there in the bed, she heard the door to her room open.

When Lilly finally decided, it was about time to stop acting like she was still unconscious, she opened her eyes and winced as the bright light entered them and caused Lilly's head to ache more. She still had the different medical apparatus on her.

She was in a single room and all that was in it was the bed she was laying in, a large TV, a night stand with a lamp on it, and a shelf full of various books.

She gathered that her family had found out about her predicament and blamed it on the fire, which

Lilly herself started. Eventually, she concluded that she was in a private room booked by her mother.

I'm certainly going to get an earful when Mother visits, if she ever does, Lilly thought.

She was reminded of her need by a spasm in her bladder. She sat up, wincing from the pain which filled her body as she did so, and looked for the pager button. She knew she shouldn't be moving, but she didn't care.

She found the button and pressed it. She then fell back onto the bed, waiting for a nurse to come and answer the call.

"I guess I'll be stuck here for a while..." she thought.

Kara heard the door open and in walked two men wearing black suits and ties.

Kara dreaded where this was headed, for she knew these people worked for her father.

"Your father wishes to know if you contacted the fire user," one of them said.

Kara laughed at this and replied, "I'm surprised at how stupid you are," to the two men standing before her.

Then she yelled, "Of course I contacted them; look at me!"

"He wants to know the outcome. Did you win?" the other man in black asked.

Kara said nothing as she thought back to the fight. The very recollection of it filled her body with anger now.

"it was a stalemate!" Kara screamed, feeling the pain and humiliation of that outcome once more.

(Meanwhile, across The City)

On the other side of town, standing atop a small chapel, she looked out across the rooftops as the sun was beginning to set in the distance. Black locks cascaded to her lower back. While her bangs drop to her shoulders. Her eyes were cold and black, yet they emitted an eerie yellow glow. Her eyelashes are neatly curled, her delicate highly arched eyebrows fit her perfectly, and a small, sharp and well-formed nose and thin, pinkish lips completes her lovely face. In her ears, she wears a pair of violet earrings in the shape of a single crystal.

Her basic attire consists of black clothes that cover her entire body; her black pants are simple in appearance, yet the material has magic from the elements crafted into it. Her black long sleeved shirt is made of the same material. On her wrists, she wears two red ruby colored gauntlets that hold two crystals upon them and on her feet, a pair of white boots also adorned with two jewels on each side.

"Seems things are about to get interesting; already there are two magicians in this city like myself" she said to herself in a quiet voice. She then stood at full height and raised her head to the sky.

"Very soon we shall all meet, and then the fun shall begin," she said with a laugh before jumping down from the chapel's roof and into the river below. When she landed in it, instead of making a splash, she seemed to become one with it, for that was her power; her element was water and controlling it was second nature to her.

While waiting, Lilly assessed her surroundings more. She took off the oxygen mask, she didn't need it, and she tried to sit up again. Pain lanced through her body, she let out a small whimper but managed to remain upright.

Inside the room, to the right of Lilly's bed, a small door could be seen in a raised section of the wall. It didn't lead out to the corridor, that door was a little way more to its right. She concluded it must be either a storage cupboard or an en suite bathroom. The thought of it being a bathroom caused Lilly's bladder to send out another signal, causing Lilly to fidget a little for a second or two. To the left of her bed rested a small wooden chair, on the chair lay Lilly's school outfit, minus her blouse, and her bag was hanging off the backrest.

"Good to know my bag's safe." Lilly thought.

She then wondered why her blouse was the only thing missing from the rest of her kit, she looked down at her person and saw that it was still on her.

"Why didn't they take this off?"

She then lifted her bed covers a little, wincing as pain shot through her body again and saw that her blouse was the only thing on her at that moment in time. She blushed instantly as she realized that it was the only thing preventing her from being completely naked, she quickly dropped the covers over her again and waited for the nurse to come, fidgeting occasionally.

"What's taking them so long?!"

Both men in black listened to what Kara had to say to them taking it all in. "A stalemate not good" one of them had said as he whispered something into the others ear. Who only nodded before speaking to Kara. "We shall tell you father what has happened" he spoke they soon both left the room leaving. Kara alone once again ever since having awoke here she couldn't get her mind off Lily.

"I must find that girl" Kara thought.

But she wasn't in any sort of shape to even move let alone try a fresh search and since. The school had been somewhat destroyed by their attack things were going to be bad for a while.

The girl in black after having pass through the water appeared in a small black room. A single bed was all that was there in took up the middle of the room as she sat upon it. She thought about what was about to start "the orders are simple I'm supposed to keep track of both and to test them out" she thought after. Reading a small scroll that had been lying upon the bed before she laughed aloud at this.

"Through which one to go after first?" she thought.

Time ticked on as Lilly waited for a Nurse to answer her call. She tried to take her mind off her growing need by assessing the damage on her body. She had loads of cuts, grazes and bruises. The wound which she took on her leg still hurt like hell, but she knew that it couldn't be infected, she had cauterized it as soon as the blade was removed, after all. She knew that the doctors would have to do a full examination of it anyway when they looked her over again. Her clothes on the chair remained unscathed, this probably attracted the attention of the doctors because she herself was probably found all battered in those clothes when her magic wore off.

She squirmed around a little more. She then heard a knock at the door. She called for the person to enter and, finally, the nurse she called had arrived.

"Took your time, didn't you?" Lilly angrily stated as she folded her arms over her chest. Bad idea, this caused Lilly to feel a lot of pain, she could barely stifle a cry. It felt like she had just put her arms into a furnace at full heat.

"My apologies, young Miss. There was some... conversation over who will come to answer in the nurse's lounge." The nurse answered. Truth be told, there was a debate. No one wanted to answer, they called Lilly a spoilt, demanding brat that deserves nothing but a good punishment. This poor nurse lost at drawing straws so she was stuck answering the call. She now knew what they meant.

Kara remained in her bed while looking at the window at the family's distant building. Her father would hear of this once the two goons toward him what had happened. He would be greatly disappointed in Kara he accepted many great things out of her. An heir to the Ravenclaw name Kara needed to take down those who stood in her way mainly that was the Sera family.

"I need to get out of here soon" Kara told herself.

But still that wasn't going to be happening she just looked out the window still.

The girl in her room was trying to think of the best way to go about. Trying to find out where to try and search within the city for one of the two mages whom were just like her.

"Where to begin, where to begin?" Yukina thought.

She was tapping her foot upon the floor trying to think of an idea when one formed into her head after a few minutes.

"Ah, a large area where many people gather that will work" Yukina laughed.

Lilly looked at the outfit the nurse was wearing, realization dawned on her. She must have been in one of the hospitals her family funded. She recognized the uniform.

"So, young Miss, what is it you wished assistance for?" The Nurse asked, wearing a practiced smile.

"I request a means for me to...relieve myself in." Lilly answered, looking down a little in embarrassment as she squirmed a little more.

The Nurse said nothing and walked into the room, she stopped by Lilly's bed, crouched down by the side of it, put an arm under and pulled out a bedpan, which she then placed on the bed.

Lilly looked at it and her blush intensified. "M-maybe you didn't hear me right. I requested a trip to the lavatory, the girl's room, the porcelain throne, the toilet, whichever word you understand. This isn't what I wanted." She replied.

"I'm sorry, young Miss, but the doctors say you shouldn't be walking around until after they examine you later." The Nurse answered coldly.

Lilly just glared at the bedpan. She then resumed her previous pose and defiantly said. "I don't care what the doctors say, I'm not using that. I'll get up and walk to the toilet myself, then." She then proceeded to turn around, cringing at the pain which shot through her, and begin to climb out of bed.

"Young Miss-" The Nurse said, worried.

As soon as Lilly's feet touched the floor and she stood up at her full height, the room swirled around her and an intense pain shot through her head, she staggered a little and fell forward. She was caught by the Nurse.

"I told you shouldn't be moving around!" The Nurse exclaimed.

Sensing an inevitable accident if she didn't sort this out, fast, Lilly gave in and thought up some way to not have to use that thing on her bed.

"Carry me, please..." She quietly requested.

The Nurse sighed and picked up Lilly in a princess carry and started to walk towards the en suite bathroom.

"Just what have I got myself in to?" The Nurse thought. She then looked down at the helpless Lilly in her arms, she was surprisingly light and easy to carry around. "Still, even if she is a brat, she looks kind of cute like this. Just like a normal girl." The Nurse concluded as she smiled a natural smile at Lilly.

Kara still lay in bed looking out the window the setting sun filling the sky. With light blues and purple colors as faint traces of darkness were beginning to appear since night was falling. As she looked out the window her thoughts seemed to travel back to earlier in the day. Before she had her fight with Lily to the girl who she had seen in her first class at school. She wasn't sure why her thoughts drifted back to her for some reason.

"I wonder what she's really like could I have really become her friend?" Kara thought.

She remembered Lily's snow white hair and cute outfit she had worn earlier that day. Even to the pair of panties she had seen her wearing in the schoolyard that morning. A small blush began to form on her cheeks.

"She is cute, but acts like a total bitch" Kara thought again.

She pressed her back against her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Could things have been different?" she thought.

Yukina had left her room and returned to the city she had appeared out of the river. And was now standing at the junction of four roads she hovered in the air over. The passing people and cars below for she was unseen and only those people like her could see her right now.

"A change in the weather first" Yukina had said.

Her eyes glowed a faint blue color as an on rush of clouds began to gather over the city. They started to gather over the area where she was hovering a low rumble of thunder could faintly be heard followed by a flash of lightning and then another.

"Perfect just Perfect" Yukina laughed.

As heavy rain started to fall upon the city below her more sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning. Could be seen all during this Yukina laughed and laughed.

The Nurse carried Lilly into the en suite toilet and placed Lilly on top of it, she then walked out of the toilet, shut the door and waited outside for Lilly to finish.

"The sink's just by the toilet, you won't have to move a lot. Call me when you're done." She said as she left Lilly to attend to her needs.

"Now I know why they left me in only my blouse, I can barely move. I wouldn't have been able even to pull my panties down without feeling a lot of pain." Lilly thought as she was sitting on the toilet, letting out the pent-up fluids inside her bladder. "Still, I guess it's pointless acting like that here, I'm in no condition or place to argue with anyone, I can't even go to the bathroom by myself. I guess, in some situations, kindness and obedience have to be shown." Her thoughts ran back to her time in school this morning, and the girl she had just met. "I guess I was kind of harsh on her, but she was on me as well! Maybe that was because of how I acted? First impressions, my Father always used to say, mean a lot in public situations. Maybe if I was kinder...who knows?" Lilly finished up and wiped herself down, she then flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

"I'm finished." She called back to the Nurse, who was still outside. The Nurse came in and picked Lilly up and carried her back to her bed. She then tucked Lilly in.

"Your checkup is in about an hour. Are you hungry?" The Nurse asked.

"Yes. And thirsty." Lilly replied quietly. "Also, I have a question, was a small White Tiger Plushy left for me?"

"Yes," the Nurse answered. "It's in your bag, shall I get it for you?"

Lilly nodded. The Nurse went over to Lilly's bag and picked out a worn White Tiger toy. The White Tiger toy was the last toy Lilly was ever brought, she can't sleep at night without it. The Nurse gave the toy to Lilly.

"Thanks..." Lilly said, her voice nothing more than a whisper. She hugged the toy closely.

"Anything in particular you want, young Miss?" The Nurse questioned regarding Lilly's request for food and drink.

"Tomato and Basil pasta, with cheese. For a drink I'd like Cola, please, if I'm allowed it." Lilly requested.

"It'll be here in about 15 minutes." The Nurse answered as she left.

Lilly ate the food, talking a little to her Nurse about things regarding her current condition. After dinner, Lilly was sent for her checkup, the doctors noticed a small improvement in her condition but they still advised that she didn't do anything too strenuous for the next 24 hours. They said that, if all goes well, Lilly will be discharged the latest of lunch time of the next day. They asked Lilly about her leg wound, Lilly lied a little and said that it was an old wound which was just aggravated a little by the school's random combustion, which she herself caused. The doctors brought the lie, for now, and said that they'll check her medical records over once more. She politely, if a little nervously, asked that they left it alone as it wasn't causing her much trouble, it just looked worse than it was. She was then sent back to her room to spend the night there. It was coming up to early evening and Lilly was a little tentative at spending the night in the hospital, she didn't want to be left alone. She asked her Nurse if she would be willing to stay with Lilly until she fell asleep. The Nurse agreed, she now thought that, behind the rough exterior Lilly put on, Lilly was just like any other twelve-year-old girl, she feared spending the night away from home in an unfamiliar setting.

Lilly was hugging her White Tiger toy closely as dark clouds started to move across the sky outside her window.

"D-do you think it'll storm?" She asked, shaking a little from fear at the dark clouds.

"I hope not." The Nurse answered.

The dark clouds moved further across the sky, a low rumble could be heard in the distance. Lilly jumped and started to cry a little.

"W-what was that?" She asked, tears starting to mist up her eyes and causing her voice to crack.

A louder, more audible rumble of thunder could be heard and a streak of lightning shot across the sky outside Lilly's window. Lilly screamed and dived towards the Nurse, who was sitting by her bed. Lilly was now crying quite a lot.

"P-please don't leave me!" Lilly cried at the Nurse. "I hate thunder and lightning! It's too scary! Please!" Lilly was practically begging through her tears now. The Nurse just held Lilly in a hug and stroked her hair.

"I'll stay. Don't worry." She comforted Lilly.

Kara was still looking out the window when she noticed the darkening sky as several clouds began to form in the middle of the city. She heard the faint sound of thunder then a small flash of lightning. Not paying much attention to it Kara just thought about Lily some more.

"Could we ever be friends even after all that happened this morning between us?" Kara asked herself.

Still looking out the window she took notice that it lightly started to rain. Again, she played this no mind as she heard a knock on her door turning to the door. She saw it open and in walk her doctor who was holding a small clipboard in his hands. He pulled up a chair and sat down near her bed.

"How you are feeling?" He asked.

"How, do you think I'm feeling!" Kara snapped.

"I take that as bad, well you do have a broken rib, and a few burns but otherwise are fine" He told her.

Kara said nothing as the doctor then asked her how she came to be here in the first place. Kara said nothing but then stated that she was caught in an explosion at school when a small gas main blew in her classroom. The doctor for now seemed to buy it and left the room leaving Kara alone she looked back out the window. Noticing that the rain was coming down in heavy sheets plus there seemed to be more thunder and lightning than normal.

"Just what brought this on, I thought it was supposed to be a clear evening?" Kara thought.

As watching the rain strike the window Kara for a few seconds felt the faint trace of magic in the air.

"This, doesn't feel like the one from before who could it be?" Kara asked herself while watching the rain fall.

The rain continued to fall upon the city below her as she finally stopped laughing. She brought up both hands and started moving them in a complex pattern. "This should draw them out" Yukina thought.

As more thunder was heard and more flashes of lightning were seen the rain. That was falling began to form into a funnel of water soon a second one formed. They began to spin around Yukina. While still moving her hands around she pointed them forwards towards the distance.

"Show yourself!" Yukina screamed.

Both funnels of water shot forward into the distance before slamming into a building's surface. Crashing into it destroying windows and other items within. People began to scream and run for cover as the building began to flood.

Thunder boomed around the small space and lightning illuminated it. Lilly remained crying in the Nurse's arms.

"Please stop, please stop, please..." Lilly mumbled through waves of tears.

The Nurse, looking at Lilly now, felt sorry for how terrified she was. She wanted to find some way of getting Lilly's mind off the weather outside. She thought for a little while, while stroking Lilly's hair and hugging her close, and came up with an idea. She started to stand up and Lilly cried louder.

"Don't go! Please, don't leave me!" Lilly sobbed at the Nurse.

"I'm not going anywhere. Do you have any form of music player?" She asked Lilly.

Lilly nodded and curled up into a ball. Another rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning shot through the sky. Lilly screamed and dived under her covers and placed her pillow over her ears.

The Nurse looked through Lilly's bag and found her phone. She searched a little more and picked up Lilly's headphones. She carried them over to Lilly and placed them by Lilly's pillow.

"I'm not meant to let you do this, but this is an extreme circumstance. Turn your phone on and put your headphones in, pick your favorite music and play it loud enough to drown out the sound of the thunder." The Nurse told Lilly. "After that, close your eyes tightly and focus on the music playing. That hopefully should help a little. Don't worry, I'll be here with you."

Lilly apprehensively came out from under her covers and removed the pillow. She followed the Nurse's instructions. She then went back under her covers and held out a hand to the Nurse.

"Hold my hand, please." Lilly asked, crying lightly.

The Nurse held Lilly's hand and Lilly then lay on the bed with her eyes closed, looking away from the storm raging outside her window.

Kara again felt the faint trace of magic but this time it felt stronger she just looked out the window. Watching the rain strike the glass as it fell she turned her gaze away from it. Then first tried to move her body a fresh wave of pain shot through her. Again, she tried to move her body as more pain filled her. She finally had gotten up sitting upright in the bed and as she placed both feet upon the floor. To stand up she nearly fell as her broken rib sent blinding pain through her body.

"I-I need to know who this is" Kara said through the pain.

Calling upon her own magic Kara's clothes changed once again into the outfit she was wearing during her fight with Lily. The feeling of magic going through her body helped banish the pain but it wouldn't last. Kara needed to do this quickly for she didn't have much time left. Walking over the window she opened it and was blasted in the face by a wave of fresh rain and wind.

Moving slowly Kara climbed up and then jumped out the window. As she was falling towards the ground a gentle current of wind caught her lifting her up into the sky. She then sped off towards where the new magic was coming from. Not knowing that Lily if she was could have seen her leaving the hospital from her window.

Yukina watched the results of her attack upon the building people were being washed away. This only caused her to laugh again as she heard a faint groaning coming from the building.

"Seems it's had enough" Yukina thought.

She was about to finish the building off when she felt it something fast was coming towards her.

"Yes, yes finally one shows themselves" Yukina laughed with glee.

She turned towards its direction and flew towards it with each beat of her wings. The rain kept falling as the thunder seemed to grow louder. Off in the distance Yukina spotted Kara she stopped in her tracks once Kara got closer to her.

Kara's clothes and hair were wet her skirt was blowing rapidly in the wind. She soon reached where the magic was and saw a girl floating in the sky.

'That must be her?" Kara thought as she changed direction towards her.

Lilly lay in bed, listening to the music which filled her ears and purged the thunderstorm from her mind. She was finally able to relax as she hugged her White Tiger Toy and held on to the hand of the kind Nurse who has looked after her so much today, listened and carried out her selfish demands and hasn't once left her side without informing Lilly first.

"Maybe kindness is the way forward. What good is a public based business if your clients hate you? As soon as I get a chance, I'm going to tell her I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so selfish and conceited, I should have given her a chance." Lilly thought as she stopped crying and started to relax a little more. Her body ached and she felt tired, she focused less on the music now and more on her own breathing. She still hugged her Tiger Toy close to her and she slowly started to give in to exhaustion.

Lilly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The Nurse noticed Lilly had fallen asleep and let go of her hand. She got out a stack of post-it notes and a pen a left a note for Lilly, telling her that she fell asleep and that the Nurse will be back in the morning. The Nurse got up from beside Lilly and made her way out of the room. When she got to the door, she switched off the light and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"She is just like a normal girl. I'm happy I drew the short straw now, she's so cute when she's sleeping. I think I'm going to miss her when she gets discharged." The Nurse thought on her way back to the Nurse's Lounge.

Kara herself soon stopped right as she pulled up to Yukina. She hovered in the air on the currents of wind the pain inside her was slowly growing in volume Kara. Pushed aside the pain as she fixed her eyes upon the girl before her.

"So, I take it you're the one I felt from earlier" Kara pointed out.

Yukina heard Kara speak to her a look of excitement and joy were upon her face.

"Oh, finally you show yourself where's the other one?" Yukina asked. Ignoring Kara's own question directed at her.

Kara said nothing in return her vision was starting to get blurry as she was beginning to feel the effects. Of the magic leaving her body gritting her teeth against the pain Kara. Waited for what Yukina may do and was surprised on what she did.

"You seem weaker, much weaker this isn't even worth my time" Yukina pouted.

She started to move both hands around the rain water started to flow around her body "Crystal Billow" Yukina called out the water. Around her then started to turn into shimmering crystalline structures that shoots against toward Kara.

Seeing these tiny crystals flying towards her Kara used the currents to try and dodge them. She had managed to dodge a few but felt the other strike her body. Causing her to cry out in pain as the kept striking her body.

"Cry for me, cry for me" Yukina's voice sang.

She rose her right hand into the sky soon lightning shot down towards her.

"Lightning Blast" Yukina called out. When cast, a purple aura would surround Yukina as bolts of lightning would shoot out from her body. That had been flashing across the sky each bolt of lightning struck Kara's body sending waves of pain throughout. She cried out again in pain feeling the electrify flow through her body.

Then with a wave of her hand Kara was suddenly shot backwards with such force. From the last lightning bolt that she was sent flying through the air. Back towards the hospital where she was heading was right towards Lily's room. Kara had tried to fight against it to at least change her direction but she didn't have the power.

She felt herself crash through a window and slam head on into a wall. Coughing up blood as she did so she looked up at the rain and reached out towards it. Before darkness engulfed her causing her to pass out from the pain.

Lilly was sleeping away peacefully when she thought she felt something fly over her bed and crash into the wall by the door. She slowly opened her eyes and, through the haze of sleep, she thought she saw a figure by the door. She mumbled something along the lines of "Good Night" and then she fell back to sleep. For a short while, her body had yet to wake up.

About a few seconds later, Lilly woke up again and felt a little pressure in her abdomen. She climbed out of bed, cringing a little at the pain which coursed through her and mumbled something to the figure.

"I... going...to. The...let." She mumbled as she headed towards the en suite bathroom with the music still playing and her phone in her blouse pocket.

Yukina laughed as she saw the results of her attack upon Kara. She flew in the direction of which Kara flew and saw that she had crashed into a room floating down. Yukina watched as Kara's outfit changed and she was back to wearing the clothes she had on before. She lay there in a small pool of her own blood as Yukina just laughed.

"Such, a waste I better go report this" Yukina had said.

She flew away from the scene leaving Kara alone who wasn't moving. However, some of the hospital staff suddenly burst into Lily's room.

A doctor and a few nurses rushed inside.

'We better get her taken care of quick" the doctor said.

Lilly entered the toilet and shut the door behind her. She sat on the toilet and emptied her bladder. Once she had finished, she wiped herself down, flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She was still groggy from sleep so she decided to head right back to bed. As the music was still playing, she didn't hear the noise coming from her room.

She walked outside the bathroom and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She walked past all the action going on with the random entrance of a girl, through the window, into her room and the doctors rushing to take her out and tend to her wounds.

" 's noisy." She mumbled through a yawn. She then climbed back into bed and fell right back to sleep.

The doctors and nurses and quickly rushed Kara out of Lily's room slamming the door. Behind them and they did so they quickly wheeled Kara down towards the medical lab to help take care of her injuries.

"She's lost a lot of blood multiple wounds and cuts cover her body we need to get her taken care of quick" one of the nurses said.

As the pushed open a double set of doors and wheeled Kara into a room. They rolled her over to a bed and quickly moved her off the one she was being pushed on and placed her on the new one.

Lilly just slept through all the commotion, not waking until the sunlight slipped through the curtains into her room.

She awoke with a yawn and took out her headphones. She then looked at her phone, which currently stated 12% battery left, and switched it off.

"I'll charge it later." She said to herself. She then climbed out of bed and carried out her morning routine, she didn't feel as much pain any more, that was a good sign, but she did still limp a little on her right leg. She got back into bed and pressed the pager and waited for the Nurse to come along and take her request for breakfast.

"I'm in the mood for salad." Lilly thought to herself in regards for her breakfast.

It had been a long night for Kara the doctors had done all in their power and had managed. To stop the bleeding from her many wounds as she opened her eyes the blurriness seemed to fade away. Kara was once again in her room from before she looked down at herself bandages covered her whole right arm. As well as parts of her chest and both her legs she lay there still aching in pain.

"Just, who was that other girl?" Kara asked herself.

She turned her head and looked out the window as the first rays of sunlight were breaking through the black storm clouds, A wave of dizziness passed through her as she lay there in her bed.

"Does the other girl know about this new threat?" Kara thought.

Around 15 minutes after Lilly pressed the pager, the Nurse came into the room.

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?" She asked Lilly

"Yes, thanks. I'm feeling a lot better now. I can move around again and not be in pain with every movement." Lilly smiled back at the Nurse.

"That's good. That means that after your check up, you'll probably be able to go home again." The Nurse replied. "Did you call me to take your breakfast request?"

"Yes. I would like a Salad and a glass of Orange Juice, please." Lilly answered.

"It'll be here in about 5 minutes." The Nurse said as she started to leave the room.

"Thank you, for everything." Lilly said as the Nurse was about to leave.

The Nurse smiled at Lilly and then went to fetch her breakfast.

"I wonder if my Mother's been informed of my condition. Will she be able to pick me up?" Lilly thought as she waited for breakfast.

Another wave of dizziness passed through Kara but it quickly passed. She turned away from the window she started to move but a wave of sheer pain went through her body. Ignoring the pain Kara slowly moved her body until her feet were hanging off the bed,

"I need to get out of here" Kara thought,

Slowly she pushed herself off the bed until she was now standing on both feet. When suddenly her balance gave out and Kara fell to her knees. Screaming out in pain as she did so landing on two cuts that soon reopened drawing fresh blood.

Kara started to crawl to the door taking her sweet time she reached the door. Reaching up with both her hands Kara pulled herself to her feet. Using the door handle resting her side against the wall Kara was now sweating. Both her knees were still bleeding her poor body ached all over she slowly started to open the door making sure no one was around to see her leave her room.

The Nurse brought back Lilly's breakfast and they chatted away idly while Lilly was eating. About 10 minute after Lilly had finished, she was called to have her final check-up to see if she was fit enough to return home. The doctors concluded that Lilly was nearly back to full health, but they would like her to attend a regular check-up at her local Doctor's Clinic in about three days' time. The doctors still probed Lilly a little about her leg wound but she dodged around their questions and managed to get off without incident. She was then taken back to her hospital room.

Lilly asked the Nurse if she could call her Mother and let her know that she's better and ready to come home. The Nurse agreed to this and Lilly called up her Mother. The conversation was short and the result was Lilly having to stay in the hospital for a little longer until her Mother was on lunch break. Her Mother didn't want to have to fetch Lilly, but she had an obligation to, lest Lilly cause problems at the hospital.

Time ticked on and Lilly and the Nurse conversed a little more. When the clock was coming up to half twelve, Lilly got ready to pack her bags and wait for her Mother in the lobby. She felt a little sad as she wouldn't be able to talk to the kind Nurse any more once she goes home. Lilly said her goodbyes and thanked the Nurse with a large hug. She then turned and headed towards the lobby and waited for her Mother to arrive.

Still watching to see if the coast was clear Kara waited inside her room. She soon spotted a group of doctors walking in the other direction they then turned a corner and went out of sight. Breathing a sigh of relief Kara pushed her door open and stumbled out into the hall. Walking slowly, she followed in the direction of where the doctors were headed. A small trail of blood seemed to follow Kara as she walked.

She nearly fell to the ground twice more but just managed to hold out. By sheer willpower alone she passed by several open rooms with other people inside them. Though as she took her next step a sharp stab of pain shot through both her legs. Kara cried out and fell on her injured side with the broken rib crying again in pain. Kara tried to get to her feet again but didn't have the strength. She crawled forwards seeming to be heading to the main lobby.

The doctors whom were ahead of Kara heard her cry out and stopped walking and turned around. They saw her crawling with a small trail of blood behind her.

"Ms., Ravenclaw what are you doing?" one of them shouted.

He raced over to her and knelt with the other doctor and slowly tried to rise her to her feet.

On her way back to the Lobby, Lilly noticed a little commotion going on. Several Doctors were surrounding something, or someone, on the floor with a little trail of red following behind it. She wanted to go and see what it was but she also didn't want to get in the way and cause trouble. She walked a little further to the side away from the chaos and looked a little in its direction. She noticed a girl on the floor.

The girl look frighteningly like the girl she had an argument at school with just the day before. She moved a little closer to try and get a better look at her. What she saw made her gasp in shock. It WAS that girl! Lilly didn't know what to do, she moved in more closely to try and get a better listening position just to see what was wrong with her.

"What should I do? Should I go and wait in the Lobby or should I consider this a little more? Is she going to be alright?" Lilly though while staring at the broken figure of the girl.

Both doctors were holding Kara upright her legs were shaking. From the pain, they seemed to be asking her some questions about just what she was doing here. Yet Kara didn't seem to hear them at all her mind was to cloud in pain and the memory of the one girl she had just fought.

"M-must leave, must leave" Kara mumbled.

She looked up through hazy filled eyes and tried to make her way forwards she weakly struggled in their arms.

"Ms., Ravenclaw can you hear me?" asked one of the doctors.

Kara still didn't hear them at all she was still trying to get away.

"Water, must find out who?" Kara mumbled again.

Lilly could just pick out little snippets of the conversation. It seemed that, despite all her wounds, Kara wanted out. She could see her trying to leave the doctor's grasp and head towards the main lobby. She mumbled something about water and who someone, or something, was.

Lilly swallowed her anxiety and decided to walk a little closer to the girl.

"Will she be okay? What happened to her?!" She asked one of the doctors holding Kara back.

She ran a thought check over the area, with focus on Kara and whoever looked the most authoritative of the Doctors struggling to hold her back.

The doctors were still holding Kara when they heard Lily ask them what was wrong. One of the doctors turned around and looked at her.

"We, are not so sure she seems to not be responding to us it's like she's in another world. We should get her back to her room" He told her.

He turned back to Kara who was still struggling against them.

"Need, to go, must find her" Kara stated.

She again tried to get free of the doctors but their grip remained strong they pulled Kara. Away from the lobby and started back towards her room a trail of blood followed the group on the floor as she left the room.

"Please, must get free" Kara said.

Lilly was now worried for Kara a little, she still didn't like her much but she also would never wish something like this on her. It was almost like Kara had gone mad from something. Lilly knew when not to get involved in something so she headed back for the lobby, her mind was still on Kara and her broken body.

"Just what happened to her? I guess I'm lucky to only have gotten injured a little, the poor girl." Lilly thought as she continued down the corridor to the lobby.

The doctors had returned Kara to her room and placed her back in her bed they had then started. To take off the bloody bandages on her legs and cover them back up in fresh ones. To help stop the blood flow that was still coming during this whole-time Kara was unaware of what was taking place around her.

Her mind was still on the water user girl whom she had fought earlier against.

"I need to find her, I need to find her" Kara suddenly screamed.

Hearing this one of the doctors suddenly used both arms and tried to hold. Kara down on her bed and she was starting to violently thrash against them trying to get free.

Lilly reached the Lobby and found an empty seat. She sat down with her things and still couldn't take her mind off Kara.

"Will she really be alright? She looked pretty badly wounded and she seemed to lose her mind a little. Just what was she talking about?" Lilly thought regarding what she had just seen.

She waited some more, the time was now coming up to ten to one, her Mother will be here in about ten minutes.

"I wonder if she'll bring my sisters? She probably won't as they're in school now but, you can never tell, she may just bring them. I really want to see them and tell them that I'm fine, they must be worried about me."

Another doctor used his own hands to try and hold Kara down upon the bed. Yet it wasn't having much of an effect as she kept up her struggling against them. She rose her right foot and kicked one right in the face. Sending him backups slightly and losing his grip on her body.

"Ms., Ravenclaw please you've got to calm down" The other doctor stated.

The one whom was hit went over and took an out something he placed its contents into. One of things you use to give shots to people. He started forwards towards Kara when suddenly the very air in the room turned violent. A forceful wind blew both doctors away from Kara sending them both slamming into a wall. She rose from her body her mind still wasn't aware of what was going on.

The wind was blowing rapidly knocking things over, ripping the curtains off the window. The very window behind Kara shattered and she shot outside the hospital before disappearing.

At around one o'clock, a red Mercedes pulled up outside the entrance to the hospital. Out of the car stepped a woman in her early thirties, wearing a black business suit underneath a brown jacket, and two young girls each in matching private school uniforms. The woman led the way into the Lobby and instantly found Lilly sitting in a chair by the entrance. The two girls ran from behind the woman and one of them dived on Lilly.

"Lilly! You okay? What happened to you?!" One of the girls asked. This girl had white-blonde hair and blue eyes, the other girl behind her looked exactly like the girl who dived on Lilly first, to every small detail.

"Yes, I'm okay, Haley. I just got caught up in a little accident at school." Lilly said as she hugged the girl close to her.

"Move over, Sis, I want to hug her too!" The other girl shouted at Haley.

"Quiet, Holly! It's my turn!" Haley shot back.

Holly didn't listen to her sister, she pushed her aside a little and managed to squeeze in and hug Lilly as well.

"Calm down, you two, I'm still not fully better yet." Lilly laughed back to her younger twin step-sisters.

"Holly, Haley! Control yourselves!" The woman demanded. Both girls ceased their hugging and stood in a uniform straight line to the left of Lilly. "Now, Lilly, explain to me what happened, right now!" The woman ordered Lilly.

Kara flew high in the sky above the city she didn't know where she was headed. Yet if one was really paying attention it seemed she was flying towards her family's building. Located within the middle of the city she soon reached it after several minutes and landed upon the very top of the buildings. Kara now lay upon a large H mainly used as a landing pad for various members of the family or business.

Her body lay there for a while before a single grey door opened a young man in his early fortes. Walked outside he was dressed in a black and white business suit with a matching tie. He had jet black hair that reached down to his neck. He walked up to where Kara lay and picked her up in his arms.

'Don't worry my daughter I'll see to it that you're kept safe and sound" Kale said.

He turned around and headed back towards the door with Kara now in his arms. They soon passed through the doors and headed for his private office located several floors down. From where the roof was located.

"Mother I..." Lilly started while she tried to think up a convincing story to tell her Mother. "There was an explosion in the science lab caused by a failed experiment, I got caught in the aftermath as my class was close to it.

"The truth, now!" Lilly's Mother wasn't buying it, she could tell when Lilly was lying, she could read emotions on people like they were just saying them out loud.

"I got into a fight...with a girl." Lilly answered, feeling ashamed.

"Elaborate." Her Mother replied.

Holly and Haley stayed silent, they knew that if they uttered so much as a single syllable now then they'd get punished later. Holly was shaking a little, fearing what her Mother might do to Lilly.

"We had a little...argument and it kind of got worse leading into a fight. We were fighting near some thorny bushes and fell into them." Lilly answered, not wanting to go into more detail.

"All lies. Will I ever get a single word of truth out of you, you stupid girl?" Her Mother answered, glaring at Lilly. "What was this girl's name. Tell me and don't lie this time!"

"Kara Ravenclaw..." Lilly replied.

Her Mother then slapped her across the face.

"You idiot!" She yelled at Lilly, causing both Holly and Haley to whimper a little.

Taking the elevator down several floors Kale soon got off and walked with Kara into his office. He passed through this and walked into a small bedroom that. Inside sat a rather large king sized bed she placed Kara gently upon the bed. Walking over to the nearest window he pulled open the shades and let the sunlight into the room. Bathed in its light seemed to cause Kara to move around a little. She had stopped mumbling and seemed to return to the here and now she opened her eyes and saw her father standing before her.

"F-father" Kara stated surprised.

"It's good to see that you're back among the living so, I take it you were involved in a certain fight?" Kale asked her.

He had moved over to the bed and sat down just a few feet away from where Kara lay.

She leaned back against the pillow and said nothing.

"So, you lost is that it I thought I thought you better seems I was wrong" Kale snapped.

This sudden change in emotions surprised Kara.

"B-but father it wasn't my fault I tried everything in my power to win that fight" Kara stated.

Kale listened to this and shook his head.

'Let, me guess it was against those damned fire users they've been a pain for quite some time" Kale replied.

Lilly held her slapped cheek in her hand, it burned with the newly inflicted pain.

"Wha...?" Lilly stammered out.

"Do you have any idea just who the Ravenclaw family are?!" Her Mother retorted. "If you mess with them they could close my company down if they wished! Do you have any ounce of sense in that waste of space you call a brain?!"

"But Mother..."

"SILENCE! Not another word from you! Get in the car, NOW!" Her Mother yelled back as she stormed off towards the car parked outside. The twins followed, still in their line. Lilly picked herself up from the seat and picked up her belongings before following her Mother.

Lilly put her things in the boot and entered the car via the passenger's door, the twins sat at the back, silent and as still as possible. They looked out of the windows, Lilly did the same. Her Mother started up the car and began the drive home.

Kara remained upon the bed as she listened to her father rant on about the fire users.

"We, must step up your training once you're healed I'll make sure you're stronger than them" Kale stated.

He left the room leaving Kara alone with her thoughts.

Her thoughts seemed to travel back to Lily and Yukina she felt a wave of anger build within her. As she remembered losing to the both.

"I'll not be defeated again by either of them I will not" Kara screamed.

She started coughing violently after she said that she looked out the window. Again, thinking of Lily at the time before the fight at school.

"I-I need to see her again to say sorry"

It took around 20 minutes to get to the Sera residence from the hospital. A large wrought iron gate stood in-between carve pillars of stone shaped into pots holding various flowers in. As soon as the car reached the gate, it opened soundlessly and the car drove down the cobblestone path leading to a large mansion at the end. The car pulled up outside and Lilly's Mother got out after turning the car's ignition off.

She opened both doors on Lilly's side of the car forcibly.

"Out! All three of you!" She ordered Lilly and her half-sisters. The compiled and Lilly went to the boot to take out her luggage. She waited, joining the line created by Holly and Haley, for her Mother to open the huge double doors leading into the Sera residence. Lilly herself could do it, the finger scanner had her fingerprint identified, but she decided that it was best if her Mother did, she didn't want her to think that she was fleeing any possible punishment.

Lilly's Mother walked to the finger scanner and placed her right index finger against it. It beeped and the two doors opened inwards. She led the way in and the three girls followed.

Kara lay in bed still looking out the window her father Kale returned shortly after he had left. He looked down at her and thought of something.

'I'm going to heal you, you will still be in pain but for the most part you'll be able to move around on your own" Kale told her.

He began to chant softly as he rose both hands a gentle breeze blew through the room. It touched Kara's body gentling and started to heal her wounds she felt as he broken rib was healed and a few cuts upon her body were healed.

"It will still be a few full days until your back to normal we will begin your training then" Kale stated and left the room.

Kara moved her body off the bed happy now that her ribs were back to normal. But still felt the pain in her legs for the healing magic didn't fully heal those wounds. She walked over to the window as she had again returned with some new clothes for her to wear. He placed them on the bed and left to return to his own business.

Turning away from the window Kara walked over to the clothes. Upon the bed lay a simple silver silk blouse with a small black and white skirt that reached mid-thigh. Two pairs of small white socks went along with the outfit plus a simple pair of black panties were there as well. Kara got changed feeling the comfort of new clothes upon her body again.

"Greeting, Mistress Marie. I see you have returned with the young Mistresses?" The Head Maid spoke to Lilly's Mother as she walked in.

"Take her bags to her room. We've got some talking to do." Marie ordered the Maid. The Maid picked up Lilly's bags to her room.

"You, follow her and get on some clean clothes." Marie told Lilly.

"Yes, Mother." Lilly replied as she bowed her head and walked towards the grand staircase.

"Just what was that stupid girl thinking?! If the Ravenclaw head finds out about her, I'll be bust!" Marie thought angrily regarding Lilly's argument with Kara.

Holly and Haley waited by to be dismissed.

"You two. Go to your rooms and resume her interrupted studies. I won't have you loafing around doing nothing. I don't want you leaving your room for any reason until three o'clock. Am I clear?" Marie demanded from Haley and Holly.

"Yes, Mother." They chorused in unison as they followed Lilly.

"I'm going to have to get her to beg for forgiveness from the Ravenclaw head." Marie thought as she made her way to the main office room.

Kara left the small private bedroom and walked out into her dad's main office. There was a large white marble desk taking place in the middle of the room. A large black chair sat behind the desk a phone, papers, a desktop pc and various photos took up space on the desk. To either side were two large statues one was single black raven in flight its wings spread out. The second statue was that of a phoenix made up of red and gold. Kara stood before her father as he turned in his chair to face her.

"I'm going out for a while father" Kara told him.

Kale nodded at this before saying.

"I'll be taking up the project to seeing your school being rebuilt it will take some time" Kale told her.

Kara said nothing and soon left his office. She walked over to the main elevator and took it down to the main lobby. She remembered something about Lily she heard The Headmaster of her school say her last name was Sera.

"Sera, is her last name now the question is where can I find her?" Kara thought.

Lilly reached her room and opened the door, she then stepped inside.

The room was sparsely furnished with only a small writing desk with an office chair, a large bookshelf taking up one wall, a bedside table, a large flat-screen TV resting on a glass stand and a King Size bed with a canopy above it. She walked over to the bed and fell on top of it. She looked to the foot of the bed and saw her bags.

"What am I going to do now? I wonder if Kara's alright back at the hospital? I hope she's not too badly hurt. I still don't know how she got that way..." Lilly thought while she lay on the bed. "I better get changed, I'm already in enough trouble as it is, why should I add more?"

Lilly pushed herself up off the bed and made her way to the bedroom door only to have it open in front of her, revealing Holly and Haley.

"What are you two doing here?" Lilly asked.

"Mother's mad at us, too. We wanted to be taken to collect you so we begged to be let out of school early. Mother's not too happy about that..." Haley answered.

"She told us to come upstairs and study until three o'clock without leaving our room. We wanted to see if you are truly okay. Haley tells me that you had a fight with a girl who controlled the wind. She saw it all over you back at the hospital." Holly finished. The twins had the ability to read both the past and the future respectively. Haley saw the past of a person written all over them like a book and Holly saw their future in the same fashion. "Every second. You got hurt in that fight badly and so did the other girl. Right now, I see you meeting the girl again. I'm not sure where but I know it will be soon. Please, say what you truly feel to her then..." Holly told Lilly.

"Holly, Haley, there's no hiding anything from you, is there?" Lilly smiled at the two girls.

Back downstairs in the study, Marie was think up a way in which she could communicate with the Ravenclaw boss and arrange a meeting between Lilly and him. She considered phoning him up but she instantly dismissed that idea, he wasn't likely to answer.

"That stupid girl!" Marie exploded in her mind as she paced around the study.

Kara walked out of the main lobby and was now standing just outside the building. In a small square a single fountain lay in the middle followed by several more statues. This time they were all black ravens for these statues circled the fountain and blew water into its base. Kara started walking towards the main street of the town a gentle breeze blew at her hair. She walked on for a few minutes before stopping at a light several other people were busy walking around her.

"The question is where should I go and find that girl?" Kara thought.

She could always try and find out where the main offices of the Sera family were located. That might work but Kara thought against it since both families were bitter rivals and normally hated each other. The second was to try and find out where Lily lived but that was easier said than done. Since Kara had no idea where Lily even lived.

She soon crossed the street walking along the sidewalk passing by various stores and eating areas. Kara soon stopped at another light the thought of trying to find out her phone number could work.

Lilly hugged her two half-sisters and headed towards the large walk-in wardrobe opposite her room. The twins followed her. Lilly opened the door with a finger scanner and walked in. She switched on the lights and looked for something to wear. She picked out a white sleeveless hooded jumper and a pink t-shirt with a kitten on the front of it. She then went over to the section which had her skirts and shorts in. She looked through them and picked out a light blue skirt which stretched down to the middle of her thighs. For the underwear, she chose a matching set of red polka dot panties, vest and socks. She went into a changing cubicle at the back of her room and changed out of her old clothes, once finished, she put her old clothes in the basket by the door and walked out back into the hallway. She frowned at the twins now, they were still following her around.

"You should really be doing what Mother told you to, she's already really mad at me, I don't want you two getting involved." Lilly told her half-sisters, worrying about them.

"But we don't want to, she won't punish us, I know she won't. She's more focused on trying to get you to make up with the Ravenclaws to care about us." Holly answered. If she says they won't get punished, then it must be true.

"You're troubled about what you saw in the hospital, aren't you?" Haley asked Lilly, seeing the scenes on her.

"You're going to go searching for her, you're leaving the house. She's not at the hospital any more, she looks much better. We're coming with you." Holly injected.

"Please, stay here. You shouldn't be getting involved." Lilly tried to convince them to stay.

"We're coming..."

"...And that's final." The twins answered.

Lilly didn't want her half-sisters to come along, they were barely nine years of age, this would be too much for them, but she knew there was no stopping them once they set their mind to something, they knew her every move, past and future.

"You can come but please, not a word of this to Mother." Lilly tried to bargain with her sisters.

"You have our word..." They answered in unison.

Kara walked by more buildings and down a few more streets until she reached a large open park the front entrance was located right by her surrounded by tall redwood trees. Walking into the park Kara made her way down the small trail passing by more large trees and various bushes along the way.

"Does she visit the park maybe I can find her here?" Kara thought.

She was still walking down the path she stopped when she saw a small drinking station. Then took a few sips of water before being on her way again Kara soon found a park bench to sit on underneath a large oak tree. Sitting down she began to think about various things like could she still truly find Lily here, just what that water users plans were, what sort of training did her father have planned for her.

Getting up off the bench Kara started down the path again towards where the center of the park would be.

Lilly indicated for the twins to keep quiet while they made their way down the stairs. With a little luck, their Mother should still be in the office.

"Something's changing..." Holly started, whispering. "I can see a large park on you now, full of red trees, it's a little blurry but I think it's somewhere in town."

Lilly listened and nodded to signal she'd heard her. They crept down the stairs and towards the front door. No movements detected from anywhere. Lilly pressed her index finger against the reader and the door clicked open, no fancy entrance or exit for Lilly, just and unlocking, perfect for situations like now.

Lilly ushered her sisters out of the house and the door closed quietly behind them.

"How far away is the park?" Lilly asked Holly.

"I don't know, I don't see time, I just see what happens. It's bad enough with it being blurry." Holly answered.

"Red trees..." Lilly quietly mused to herself. "I know where that is! Follow me!" She led the way down the drive and out onto the street. She then took a left and headed towards one of her family's banks.

Kara soon entered a large open area this place was much different than the others cherry-blossom trees lined a small circle around a small statue. Of Kale Kara's father, she walked over to the statue and watching as the blossoms blew from the trees filling the area with a soft pink color. Kara looked at the statue and turned her back against it.

Kara stood with her back to it and looked around at the other people.

"Now, where could she be if she's even here" Kara thought.

Kara slowly looked around trying to spot a girl with snowy white hair. But she had no such luck with spotting someone who looked like Lily. She walked around the statue in the center of the park and soon did a full circle around it.

The twins were having a hard time keeping up with Lilly's pace. Holly tried to communicate to Haley just where she was going but that was stopped when Lilly got out of view.

Lilly rounded another corner, tapping into her magic as her pace increased, this caused her leg to protest but she didn't care about that now. She ran past a Sera bank and turned down towards the main thoroughfare, not stopping when pedestrian crossings turned from green to red, causing some cars to beep their horns in retaliation. She found the entrance to the park and ran in.

"Now where could she be? I wish Holly had kept up." Lilly thought as she slowed her pace down to a walk when she entered the park. She just headed down the main pathway to the large statue in the center. Due to her slowed pace, the twins managed to only just catch up to her now.

"By the...statue..." Holly panted out.

"Follow but don't let her see you." Lilly replied to her sisters, they walked a little way behind Lilly, keeping the trees between them and Kara.

Lilly walked towards the statue some more and called out to the lone girl by it.

"Hey!"

Kara had stopped in front of the statue again and was about to start to walk around it again. When she heard, a familiar voice call out to her turning she spotted the white-haired girl walking towards her. She looked at her the first thing that went through her mind was.

"YOU!" Kara thought.

Kara shook the thought from her head even though Lily was still her enemy she decided on another approach.

"I-I was wondering whatever became of you since I never saw you leave The Headmaster's office" Kara told her.

She walked up to Lily and smiled at her.

'Oh, I never introduced myself I'm Kara Ravenclaw" Kara told her.

She reached out with her hand it attempts for Lily to shake it.

Ignoring the handshake, Lilly ran right up to Kara and hugged her closely.

"I saw you in the Hospital, you were badly wounded. Just what happened to you?!" Lilly cried out while hugging Kara.

A few moments later, after she believe it had been long enough of an embrace, Lilly removed herself from Kara.

"I'm Lilly Sera." She answered.

"Maybe this approach will work. She had me worried. I'm glad she's okay." Lilly thought.

Holly and Haley were watching from behind a Cherry Blossom tree. Haley looked over Kara, trying to read just how the two met and what had caused her to get so badly beaten.

"She had a little disagreement with Lilly, this caused her to get called to the Headmaster's office where he punished Kara first. Lilly enjoyed watching Kara get punished." Haley recited to Holly.

"After Kara's punishment, Lilly was then sent up. Lilly didn't want to get punished. Her punishment was stopped when the...curtains caught fire?" Haley read, questioning the last bit.

"The rest I can't read, there must be something stopping me from doing it."

Kara at first was mad when Lily didn't shake her hand but was surprised when Lily suddenly hugged her. She felt wave of pain pass through her body Kara responded by hugging Lily back not knowing how to respond to her.

"I-I was caught in caught in some falling debris as I tried to leave the school part of a wall fell on me. Trapping me underneath the rubble I was pinned underneath it for some time before I was found" Kara quickly thought up not wanting to tell Lily the truth.

She pushed herself away from Lily and listened as she told her name to her.

"What about yourself I haven't seen you since school?" Kara asked her.

She looked into Lily's eyes a tiny blush formed on her cheeks but went away quickly.

"I got banged up a little but not nearly half as badly as you did." Lilly started, she then finally noticed that Kara was in perfect shape when only minutes before she was practically incapacitated. "H-how did you heal up so fast?!"

The twins finally thought it was about time to show themselves, Haley had read all she could about Kara and Holly couldn't pick up anything regarding her future. It was almost as like something was preventing the reading.

"Um, Miss Kara," Haley started. "What about that man back in that fancy room? What did he do?" Haley asked, referring to a reading she got when Kara was lying on a bed battered and a man came up to her and the wounds disappeared when he placed a hand over them.

Lilly was shocked to see her normally reserved Sisters talk openly to a stranger.

Kara needed to think quickly she tried to come up with an answer. She could think of an answer to tell her when she saw two girls appear the one known as Haley asked her a question.

"How, does she know about that?" Kara thought.

She took Haley in fully watching her closely.

"H-he used an ancient method of healing thought in my family" Kara lied.

She couldn't tell Haley the truth that would make matters worse. She still wanted to know just how Haley knew about what happened to her.

"Something about her" Kara thought.

Haley bought the lie, unlike her Mother or Lilly, she couldn't see if it was a truth, the reading was very blurry.

"Okay. Just wondered." Haley innocently answered while moving a little closer to Lilly.

"You mean like Reiki healing?" Lilly asked, trying to find something to link it to. "Haven't seen it in practice for ages."

Lilly regarded Haley sternly.

"You really shouldn't do that without the person's permission. It's okay if you do it on our family but not a stranger." Lilly scolded Haley.

"Sorry..." Haley replied looking down.

"Ah, yes something like that" Kara stated she kept her gaze fixed on Haley. She then looked back at Lily.

"Yes, it's something that was teached and passed down in my family for generations" Kara told Lily.

At that very moment, a small breeze blew from the wind across the park. Using just a faint trace of magic enough to shield herself so no one knew it was her. She used the wind a slap Haley on her butt.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier at school yesterday I shouldn't have been so mean to you" Kara told her.

"That's good. Complementary therapies are dying out with all the new medical advancements. It's nice to see some natural remedies still surviving." Lilly commented.

The wind was aimed at Haley but, instead, it hit Holly. She let out a little yelp and jumped in shock. Holly then looked behind her to see what it was. Haley regarded her sister and whispered something to her. Holly just nodded in response. Holly and Haley then held hands and walked a little closer forward.

"That's alright. I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't have started it." Lilly replied rubbing her left forearm while talking.

The Twins regarded Kara and spoke to her.

"Do you know..."

"...which of us..."

"...just got..."

"...hit by..."

"...an acorn..."

"...Miss Kara?" The twins recited, taking turns speaking to further confuse Kara.

Kara only have listened to what Lily had to say she was keeping her gaze on Haley or the one she thought was Haley. But it seemed Holly was the one who got hit instead. She looked over at Holly and then at Haley not knowing whom was which. It seemed that Lily had said she was sorry as well. to her.

"It's my own fault really" Kara told her.

Her eyes never leaving the twins who started to speak to her again. This only seemed to confuse her further. This time she used a stronger gust of wind she placed it a small blade shape formation into it. She used the wind to attack the one named Holly who she thought was Haley.

This blade of wind was meaning meant to slice through something it wouldn't touch their skin more along the lines of cutting through their skirt. If this trick worked than Kara would know who it was.

"Damn you stop it" Kara told them in her mind

The wind was originally aimed at the one who Kara thought was Holly, however, the gust was aimed at Haley. It tore a little off her skirt, she used her free hand to cover up the tear, which was just in front of her lime green panties, as she screamed a little.

"No fair..."

"...that's cheating..."

"...there's one..."

"...easy way..."

"...to tell..."

"...the difference..."

"...Miss Kara." The twins chimed again.

"Just ask Lilly." They said in unison.

This time it was Haley who cried out she looked over at her and blushed slightly watching her cover her skirt. With her free hand, Kara was getting angry now she knew what to do if she could really embarrass one of them than its help point out who it was.

"Damn your tricks" Kara told them.

She used the same attack as before but instead of aiming it at their skirt with was aimed at their panties if caught it'd cut through both sides causing it to fall to the ground. If this indeed did happen Kara would finally know which was the one who asked her the question from before.

Kara didn't hear the last part about asking Lily to focus was she on trying to embarrass one of them.

The twins giggled at Kara's comment. Lilly just rolled her eyes at the pointless exchanges, she knew which twin was which by a detail which is so obvious that it is commonly overlooked. This, however, didn't only trick Kara, Marie also didn't know who's who when it came to the twins, only Lilly knew.

The wind sliced through the air and it hit both twins, they were standing so close together that the dimensions of the wind cleanly sliced off both their panties. They screamed in unison and used their free hands to hold down their skirts to cover up their exposed privates. A pair of Lime green panties fell from the twin on the left and a pair of yellow panties fell from the right one.

"Pervert!" They both shouted simultaneously.

Kara watched as two pairs of panties fell to the ground. Both twins seemed press their hands into their skirts she still didn't know who was who. When they both cried out pervert Kara nearly lost it.

"Enough!" She shouted.

As stronger gust of wind blew through the area slicing through a tree branch near them. It came crashing to the ground. A few feet away from them Kara looked away from the twins and back at Lily.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kara asked her,

She was still blushing at looking at the pair of panties upon the ground, A small images formed in her mind of what it looked like under both the twin's skirts.

The twins jumped away from the falling branch and looked like they were about to cry.

Lilly just sighed and walked over to her half-sisters and patted them on the heads. She then turned to Kara.

"The left twin is Haley and the right twin is Holly. Holly was the one who got hit by the acorn." Lilly stated

"That's right." The twins replied, still a little shaken from the falling branch.

"The easy way to tell is that, when they join hands, Haley's hand is always the one of top. Haley favors her left side more than her right and Holly's the opposite, being more right favored than left. When they stand back to back, Haley's half an inch taller than Holly. The birthmark on their..."

"Ahem!" Haley coughed, trying to mask the word Lilly said.

"...is a little different, too. When they sleep..." Lilly tried to finish.

"T-that's enough! Don't tell her that!" Haley practically begged Lilly.

Lilly turned back to Haley and gave her a little hug.

Kara just watched the events take place before her as Lily went on the explain. Just who each of the twins were to her she reached down and picked up their fallen panties and handed them to the twins.

"What's different when they sleep?" Kara asked.

She wanted to know that then walked over and patted each on the head like. Lily had done earlier before backing away from the group. In doing do Kara crossed her legs together it seemed that the water she had drank earlier was now sending signals to her bladder, telling her that she needed to use the restroom.

"It's nice to meet you both"

"Well..." Lilly considered her answer.

"Don't tell her! Please!" Haley tried again to convince Lilly not to divulge that information.

"I can't tell you. They won't like it." Lilly finally decided to answer.

Holly backed away a little when Kara bent down to pick up their panties.

"D-don't look..." Holly quietly said.

"Nice to meet you, too, Miss Kara." Haley returned the greeting.

Kara again recross her legs then did so again as she waited for Lily. To tell her the answer but it seemed that she wasn't going to do so. When she nearly heard, Haley beg for Lily not to say anything.

"Oh, well then"

She saw as Holly backed away from her this caused her to smile. She made it look like she was planning on looking but really didn't.

She stood back up quickly which wasn't a good thing to do. Since her already swollen bladder sent a signal throughout her body Kara suddenly squirmed,

"I hope we can be friends" Kara told Haley.

Haley smiled and Holly just hid behind her.

"There's a stream of water..." Holly whispered as she saw an image like it on Kara.

Lilly didn't quite catch what Holly had said but she did see the movements made by Kara.

"Still hurting a little, huh?" She asked, thinking that it was the wounds causing Kara to act like this,

When Holly mentioned a stream of water Kara's squirming increased two-fold. While seeing her whispering to Haley,

"They're going to enjoy this?" Kara thought.

She then heard as Lily spoke to her this caused Kara to stop moving around slightly.

"Y-yeah I'm still not 100% yet" Kara told her.

She looked back at Holly and thought or at least tried to think of a way to get her back.

"A puddle...a discolored puddle, and some shoes standing in it." Holly continued, getting more readings.

"A glass of water and a filling container." Haley was now beginning to pick up some readings.

The twins looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Do you need to pee, Miss Kara?" They asked as one.

Lilly looked at the twins, surprised.

"That's not something you ask! Haven't you heard of privacy?! She's just hurting a little, that's all." Lilly told the twins.

She started squirming when Holly started speaking then even more when Haley joined in on this. She crossed and recrossed her legs again trying to stop the impending flow. That wanted to escape her she listened as they asked if she needed to pee.

"N-No, I'm just hurting" Kara lied.

Another gust of wind blew through the area as it formed a small unseen barrier. Around Kara which she hoped would protect her from their readings. In the meantime, she used the wind to as a sort of tickling breeze against the back of their knees.

"C-Can we find a place to sit down?" Kara asked.

She tried not to squirm around anymore but was having bad luck.

"I can't see anything...?" Holly questioned regarding the sudden blank readings.

"Me neither." Haley also clarified.

The breeze was meant to tickle their knees but instead it hit their exposed privates and blew their skirts up a little, briefly flashing their jewels at anyone in the surrounding area.

"Kyah!" Both girls screamed.

"Lilly, can we please get some...panties?" Haley asked, her voice trailing off at the end.

"Give me a second." She replied. "Can I have your broken ones, please?"

The twins handed Lilly their broken panties.

"Kara, there's a bench back that way. We can sit there if you want." Lilly answered Kara's question, indicating the way to the drink machines and the toilets. Lilly then folded up both pairs of panties into small squares big enough to fit in her hands. She then placed them both on top of each other and cupped her hands over them. A faint red glow emanated from the cupped hands. Once she opened them, she picked out both pairs of panties and they looked just as they did before the wind attacked them.

"Here you go." She said, handing the pairs to their owners.

"Thanks!" The twins smiled back.

This caused Kara to smile when the wind blew up the twins skirts she could have some fun. With these two she then heard Lily point out where a bench was and started walking slowly towards it.

As she was walking she saw the restrooms ahead this only seemed to send bigger signals through her. She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she felt the first spout escape her urethra. Then dampen the crotch of her panties this caused the wind shield around her to weaken a bit. Which meant if the twins wanted they could get a faint reading.

Placing both hands into her crotch Kara started forward again more slowly this time.

"I-I'm not going to make it" Kara thought.

She steps Kara took sent a fresh squirt of pee to leave her body and further dampen her already wet panties. She was at this point digging her hands into her crotch through her skirt.

The twins slipped their panties on under their skirts and headed off towards the bench, noticing Kara stopping, Holly could get a slight reading.

"Another stream, it's tinged a darker color than water. The puddle, getting bigger and bigger, surrounding the shoes. Small rivulets of water, cascading down something. A large patch forming on some clothing..." Holly read.

"Miss Kara, are you okay?" Haley asked

Lilly followed the twins.

"Haven't you two had enough fun yet?" She asked them as she passed by to the bench.

Once she started walking again unaware she heard Holly mention water, streams, puddles and things getting wet. This caused the already bursting dam within her to let loose a torrent of pee shot from Kara's poor urethra drenching her already wet panties and welting the front and back of her skirt. A puddle formed underneath her which everyone could see.

"N-No" Kara sobbed.

She started to cry as she filled her eyes this was the second time in two days that Lily had seen her wet herself. Now the twins had seen it and so did people in the park.

"Hey, that girls wetting herself like a baby" Pointed out a boy with red hair and blue eyes he was dressed in a white shirt and shorts.

Other people around Kara started to point and snicker at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Friendships and Feelings**

"Miss Kara's sprung a leak?" Holly questioned innocently.

"She's peeing herself?" Haley asked her sister.

"Yes. That's just like my readings. Miss Kara did need to pee."

"She only had one glass of water, can water really affect people that much?

"I guess?"

Lilly noticed the lack of footsteps following her, she turned around and saw the twins looking at Kara. She followed their gaze and saw a puddle form under Kara. She ran towards her.

"Why didn't you say you needed to pee? The twins knew it so why couldn't you just go?" Lilly asked, a little surprised at Kara's lack of awareness of her own needs.

Kara heard the jibes from both the twins this caused her to cry more. In fact, other than the glass of water she did for a few cups before leaving her dad's office. She remained standing where she was as Lily came up to her.

"I-I'm sorry b-but I was enjoying our time together" Kara told her.

She looked over at both the twins and look of pure murder in her eyes. Mumbling quietly to herself she called upon the wind shielding herself from their readings. She sent five very strong gusts of wind at them both in attempts to spank both their bottoms very hard.

Each blow that landed would feel like being struck by the bamboo stick that Kara had felt on her backside only yesterday.

"Why spoil a fun time with an accident? We would have waited." Lilly consoled Kara. "I know the twins can seem a little annoying at times but they're just children. They want attention, they don't get any back at home..." Lilly finished, looking down while remembering her own childhood.

Both twins felt the spanks and cried out a little in pain. After the spanks finished, they ran up to Lilly and dived on her, crying.

"Miss Kara's being mean to us!" They both cried. "She's telling the wind to hurt us!"

"That's only because you've been misbehaving. Don't read other people without their permission." Lilly sternly told her half-sisters. She turned to Kara. "Let's get you cleaned up." She said as she started to lead Kara to the toilets.

"I'm sorry I should have said something" Kara mentioned. As she told her then about the twins and everything going on with them. Seeing both twins get what the deserved made Kara smile on the inside.

"Serves them right" Kara thought.

Lily then talked to both girls and Kara backed off she created a much stronger shield. Around herself so that they couldn't read her again.

"I did no such thing" Kara lied.

She was then led by Lily towards the toilets.

"Miss Kara thinks she can trick us? She's just like Lilly, except she can tell wind what to do and not fire." Haley quietly said to Holly.

"Yeah, she must have been that girl that Lilly had a disagreement with and got hurt by." Holly answered, remembering a past reading off Lilly.

"Does Lilly know?! Maybe she'll hurt her again!" Haley thought, wondering just why Kara was being so kind to Lilly right now.

"We have to tell Lilly! But we can't let Miss Kara know."

"Right."

Both twins followed Lilly, they needed to go toilet a little but it wasn't bad. They thought this would be the perfect opportunity. If Lilly tried to discern their plan with mind reading, then it'll be the truth as they did need to toilet.

Lilly and Kara walked into the toilets together. Lilly wanted to tell Kara that she could clean her panties if she gave them to her but she didn't know just what words to use without sounding like she had another motive.

"Um, if you give me your panties while you clean yourself up I can clean them up and they'll be ready for you." She offered, still sounding a little like a panty stalker.

Kara walked into the restroom with Lily behind her she stood there while listening to her. She blushed when Lily asked for her panties.

"Ok I can do that" Kara told her.

She walked into one of the stalls and closed the door behind her reaching down. She pulled her skirt up and slowly pulled down her panties her heart started beating faster at this point. Once done she left the stall and walked over to Lily who she handed her the pair.

Walking over to the sink Kara got several paper towels. Placing them under the sink she turned on the water and placed some soap onto it she started to then. Wipe herself clean she rose the front of her skirt and had her back to Lily as she cleaned her neither regions.

Lilly blushed as Kara handed her the panties she was wearing. She could feel just how wet they were, she washed them under the sink and used a little of her magic to warm and steam-clean them while doing so. Her heart raced as she passed the panties from hand to hand while cleaning them. Once she deemed them to be clean enough, she dried them with some more fire magic.

The twins followed in a little while later. They saw Lilly cleaning Kara's panties and they both blushed and asked her just what she was doing, temporarily forgetting the real reason they were in here for.

"Lilly, what are you doing?! Why are you holding her panties?!" Haley asked.

"She hasn't enslaved you, has she?!" Holly questioned, worried a little by the sudden turn of events.

Lilly blushed at the commotion the twins were making. "I'm just helping her, that's all. I asked to do this."

"You asked to touch her panties?!" Both sisters shouted in surprise.

Kara was still busy cleaning herself down not seeing as the twins had entered into the restroom. And were busy talking with Lily behind her back Kara had finished cleaning herself down. Through away the wet towels before getting some dry ones to help dry the area down.

Once she was done she used a little wind magic to help clean of inside herself. The bare wind touching her peach caused it to tingle with joy. Her outer lips opened a tiny bit and Kara blushed at this.

Once finished she turned around and saw the twins talking with Lily. She walked over to them and placed both hands on both twin's shoulders.

"Is everything alright?" Kara asked the group.

The twins jumped at the sudden touch from Kara.

"M-Miss Kara," Haley started. "W-we're just talking about..." Haley tried to think up something quick.

"...a game we played!" Holly quickly added, hoping it would not spark too much of a response out of Kara.

"Girls, please. What are you doing in here? You need to go or something?" Lilly responded.

"Erm, Y-yes, we do. A little." Haley quickly replied, trying to take Lilly's interest off the situation.

"A-anyway," Lilly blushed. "Here're your panties back." She said as she passed the panties back to Kara.

Kara felt both twins jump up as she touched them this caused her to smile again,

"I'm going to have fun with these two" Kara thought,

She listened to them as they said they were talking about some sort of game. Kara moved her hands off their shoulders and slowly moved them down their backs Until she reached their butts and game them a loving pinch.

She moved her hands away As Lily handed back her panties to her, Blushing Kara took them and walked back into a stall and put them back on.

"Did she just..."

"...pinch our bottoms?" The twins asked each other as Kara made her way into the stall.

"I thought you told me you needed to go? Hurry up, we'll be leaving soon." Lilly told the twins.

"Um, we do, but it's not bad. We can hold it for a little while. I don't like using public toilets." Holly answered.

"Well, don't go having any accidents on the way home, alright?" Lilly replied.

"We won't." The twins answered in unison. They did need to go a little more now, but it still wasn't enough to be a distraction.

Making her way back out of the stall Kara joined the small group of girls again.

"So, what should we do now?" Kara asked the group

She again placed her hands upon the twin's shoulders. Making tiny but loving movements upon them she again wanted to pinch their butts but decided against it.

She took her hands off them and placed them in front of her.

Holly shuddered at the movements made by Kara, Haley just ignored it.

"Well, I think we should get these two-back home, they've still got work to do." Lilly said, looking at the twins.

"Please, Lilly, let us stay. We want to have more fun." Haley pleaded.

"Only if you don't cause more trouble, am I clear?" Lilly said, mocking a stern tone.

"Yes, Lilly." The twins answered.

"We could go into town and hit the arcade, I've got a little money in my jumper pocket." Lilly offered.

"The arcade! Please! Can we go?!" The twins begged, they loved the arcade.

Kara listened to the little thing between the twins and Lily.

'I don't want to get them into trouble maybe we should take them home?" Kara offered,

But it didn't seem to work as Lily gave in and let the twins stay with them.

Kara left the bathroom at the point and was waiting outside.

"What's going on with me" Kara thought,

Not really knowing what to do it seemed she had changed so much from just meeting Lily.

The twins, by now, had forgotten what they originally wanted to tell Lilly.

"Let's go." Lilly said as she made her way out of the toilets, the twins followed. Once they got outside, a low rumbling sound could faintly be heard. It came from Haley.

"I want lunch." She said.

"Me too." Holly added.

"Why don't we all go have lunch. I know I'm hungry as well. If we do, I'm going to have to take out some money." Lilly proposed. She turned to Kara. "Want to join us? My treat."

Kara heard Lily's voice and turned around to face her, she had brought something up about lunch and Kara smiled at this.

"I'd love to" Kara stated.

She looked at both the twins. she was shielded from their reading she began to wonder. Just what sort of games she could play on them to get them back from earlier.

"Where should we go to eat?" Kara asked.

"Okay." Lilly smiled. "We need to go to a ATM first for me to get out some money."

They walked out of the park and Lilly stopped by the nearby bank branch. She used the ATM and checked her bank balance. The screen read '12,500'. She withdrew 100 of that, leaving the balance at '12,400'.

"This should hopefully be enough to pay for lunch and the arcade." Lilly thought as she made her way back to the group.

"Which place do you want to go to?" Lilly asked.

"Somewhere that serves tasty food and lots of sweets." Haley answered

"Somewhere which serves many different fizzy drinks and desserts." Holly replied.

"What about you? Anywhere you want to go in particular?" Lilly asked Kara.

Kara followed the group to the nearest ATM she watched as Lily took some money out from her account. She waited with both Holly and Haley while alone Kara used the wind to poke Haley in the back making sure, that both twins could read that it was her she was shielded from their magic,

Lily soon returned and asked the group where they should go.

"Anywhere is fine with me it doesn't matter" Kara told her.

She again used the wind to lightly brush Holly's face like a lover.

Just doing this filled Kara with excitement.

Haley jumped at the wind poking her in the back, she looked around to see who might have done it.

Holly was scared when the wind brushed against her face, she clung on to Lilly.

"How about 'Sweet Paradise'? That place serves all the things the girls want. They do a pretty good sundae there and they've got this little challenge open to all customers. Holly and Haley practically beg me to let them take part whenever we visit. It's just down this road here." Lilly said, indicating a road to the left of the bank.

"Sweet Paradise!" The twins jumped for joy,

"Sweet Paradise is fine with me I've never been there yet" Kara told her. As they all started walking. Kara again used her magic she pressed lightly on Holly's stomach pushing in slightly then send a sweet caress both Holly's thighs.

"She's the one who pleases me" Kara thought smiling.

Her peach was tingling she looked at Haley.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Kara asked her.

Holly was really scared now, the pressure on her stomach made her need for a toilet rise a little. It has now enough to only slightly distract her. The rubbing on her legs caused a shiver to go down her spine.

"Um, well, I like reading and playing games. I also like watching TV." Haley answered. "What about you?"

After a few minutes, they reached a quaint large shop with a huge sign on its roof. The sign had a picture of an ice-cream sundae on it and the words 'Sweet Paradise' written in a font which looked like whipped cream.

"Here we are." Lilly said as they approached the doors.

The tingling within her peach grew in volume as she watched the way Holly acted, A brief image of Lily flashed in her mind of her being the one she was doing this to. Again, she did the same thing but didn't touch her chest she played with the top if Holly's panties lightly and gently touching them, her face flushed.

She heard Haley speak to her.

"I myself like reading, as well I enjoy fantasy" Kara told Haley as they were walking. They soon reached Sweet Paradise She stood to the right of Holly and watched her. Again, she pictured it to be Lily and not Holly.

Holly whimpered when she felt the wind tickle the top of her panties. Just what was going on today? Had she upset the God of Wind in any way?

Lilly opened the door and the twins practically ran in and sat at an empty table. Lilly laughed and walked in after them, holding the door open for Kara to enter.

Lilly sat at the table which the twins were at and picked up the menu. She flicked through it and decided what she wanted.

"Can we do the Challenge, please?" The twins begged Lilly.

"No, you're too young. You'll hurt yourselves. Plus, you need someone to do it against and it won't be me." Lilly answered sternly.

"Meanie." The twins pouted back. They turned to Kara.

"Hey, Miss Kara! I challenge you to the 'Mega-Pop' challenge!" Haley demanded.

"Haley, what are you doing?! She won't do it!" Holly cut in.

"Then she's a coward." Haley answered Matter-of-factly

Again, Kara played with Holly living out a fantasy that was involving Lily instead of her. The touch of the wind trace the outline of Holly's peach between her legs. Touching it lightly gently much like lover would the wind pulled the front of Holly's panties upwards into her peach.

Kara entered the building and took a seat with she sat in a booth beside Haley. While Lily sat next to Holly she returned from her fantasy. And saw a menu before her she looked it over quickly and heard the twins mention something about a sort of challenge.

'What's this challenge?" Kara asked.

Something was mentioned about a Mega-Pop not knowing what it was Kara agreed,

"Only if Holly joins in?" Kara asked to Haley.

"Deal!" Haley answered.

"Wah-wah?! I don't want to. It's too much!" Holly whined.

Lilly sighed and shook her head, there was no stopping Haley when she set her mind on a challenge, she was too competitive.

"Basically, the Challengers have got to drink 5 cartons of the King Size pop cups. Each King Size cup holds about 1.5 liters of any drink which is caffeinated or something similar. If you win, you get one free family meal here at this shop. If you lose, then you get nothing apart from feeling bloated." Lilly stated. "However, Haley wants to play it differently. She's added another condition in. The challengers can't go to the bathroom until they've won. If they lose, then they must hold it in for the rest of the day, or wet themselves. She likes being unfair like that. That's why me and Holly are reluctant to join."

Kara looked over at Holly

"Chicken?" Kara asked.

She looked back at Haley and then at Lily as she explained just what the challenge was. As she was listening she teased Holly's stomach some more only lightly between a few minutes of each other.

"Sounds interesting, but are you really sure you can make it the whole day?" taunted Kara.

She herself wasn't sure if she could make it herself she had never done this sort of thing before. But she was game she wanted to show what she was made of and this was the best chance she would get.

"N-no, I'll lose. I don't want to!" Holly retorted.

"You're stuck with it, and that's final!" Haley demanded slamming both her hands on the table to punctuate her statement.

Holly whimpered in response and tears started to mist up her eyes.

Haley heard the challenge from Kara.

"Think you can? I'll have you know I have quite a large bladder." Haley boasted. lying through her teeth. "This'll be no trouble."

The owner came over to take the orders, he knew the twins and Lilly's names, they were regulars after all.

"I'll have a bubblegum sundae with toffee sauce and two flake sticks." Lilly said.

"Strawberry shortcake ice-cream with strawberry sauce and two cherries." Haley ordered.

"Mint ice-cream with caramel sauce and cookie dough chunks." Holly quietly ordered.

Haley waited for Kara to order.

"Two for the Mega-pop challenge as well!" Haley added, smiling at Kara.

"Are you sure? You've tried that challenge a lot and not managed to do it yet." The owner questioned, a little bit shocked.

"Positive." Haley smiled back. The owner went off to fill the orders and bring back the things needed for the challenge.

"I'm adding one more condition in." Haley started, smiling. "The loser has to admit an embarrassing secret."

Kara listened to what Haley had to see she decided for the time being to stop teasing Holly.

"Yes, I can to honestly think this will be easy I laugh at you" Kara laughed,

The owner came over at took their orders.

"I'll take a cookies and cream with some mint" Kara told him.

The owner left to get their orders ready as she heard what else was added to the challenge. Kara blushed at the thought of having to tell something embarrassing about herself, but she thought of something in return to add to the challenge.

"I have my own thing to add who ever losers this challenge must go without wearing panties for an entire day starting the morning of the following day" Kara told Haley.

"B-but..." Holly started, tears rolled down her face.

"Deal!" Haley shot in, things were getting interesting.

"Shouldn't you all go to the bathroom before starting this? I know you two still need to." Lilly injected, looking at Holly and Haley.

"Good idea." Haley replied as she headed towards the toilets. Holly followed. After a few minutes, they returned, the sound of a tap running and toilets flushing preceding them.

"Alright! Bring on the drinks!" Haley called out, wanting to get started as soon as possible.

The owner returned with three King-Sized Cups and a portable drinks dispenser like the ones behind a bar. Various beverages ranging from Coca-Cola to Sprite were available, a total of 30 different drinks lined the dispenser.

"Please, no accidents on the leather seats. They're a bugger to clean." The owner said to the twins.

Haley nodded enthusiastically and Holly did the opposite.

"So, let's start!" Haley said as she filled up her cup with Sprite.

Kara smiled at these things were getting better she went with the twins and went to the bathroom with them before returning to where Lily was at she took her seat besides Holly this time.

'It's ok we're all friends here" Kara told Holly.

She herself ordered a coke as the owner brought the three King-Sized Cups to them. Kara got up and took the coke and started to pour it into her cup. She soon finished and started to drink the first cup feeling the ice cream pass through her.

Haley had already started downing her Sprite, only stopping every now and then to get some air. She secretly trains for this challenge at home, that's why she's able to drink things so quickly, but that also has other effects.

Holly was slowly nursing the Vimto she poured herself, savoring the taste.

Lilly just shook her head at the arrogance of Haley and waited for the ice-cream orders to come.

A few minutes later, after Haley had quarter-finished her second cup, her drinking was slowing down now, the owner came back with the orders. Lilly thanked him and took the serving tray they were on, he returned to behind the counter to watch the outcome of the Challenge. Haley seemed to have gotten a little better since the last time she tried it, Holly, on the other hand, hadn't improved much. He knew she'd probably be the first one out.

Lilly slowly ate her order while watching the girls battle it out for Mega-pop pro. Holly was now paying more attention to her own ice-cream than the contest, she did take the odd occasional drink, but not like Haley. She could already feel the drink filling up her bladder, she had a low tolerance to caffeine after all, it didn't make her hyper, but it did fill her bladder fast.

Haley took some bites out of her order but then returned to drinking, she felt it fill her bladder, she thought she could out drink the effects so she drank faster.

About half of Kara's cup was now gone as she felt it just pass through her to her bladder. This was something new she needed to get through this to show Haley who's boss. Taking a few bites of the ice cream Kara enjoyed it starting to slow down she didn't want. To get an ice cream headache at all that'd truly mess her over, she went back to eating and drinking from the Mega-Cup she soon drained the last of it.

'Burp"

This time Kara poured herself a Sprite she got ready for the next cup. she looked at Haley who seemed to be doing well. Holly on the other hand was taking it slow seems she didn't like this challenge much.

Haley had finished her second drink. She seemed to be slowing down a lot now, she let out a burp and started to pour herself a Vimto, like Holly. She fidgeted around in her seat, the drink was getting to her, when she drank some of her third drink, spacing it evenly apart with her ice-cream.

Holly had only half finished her first cup and she was already squirming around.

"You don't have to do this, you know. Leave the fools to their little game, we'll just watch the outcome." Lilly told Holly, who groaned in response and fidgeted around some more.

Holly was now waving her legs back and forth under the table and squeezing her legs together, she couldn't hold out for much longer. She had started on the lowest caffeine drink in hopes of lasting longer, but that didn't seem to work. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she pushed her hands into her crotch.

"How are you holding out?" Haley questioned Kara. "Ready to give in yet?" She was trying to sound more confident than she felt.

Lilly just watched Holly closely and ate her ice-cream.

Kara had followed Haley's lead and now had finished her second cup as well just gulping it down. It seemed now that Kara started to squirm around here and there but wasn't going to let Haley know she was beginning to need the bathroom. She watched the effects of what this was doing to Holly Kara used the wind to pat her shoulders.

"I'm just fine this is easy how about yourself?" Kara asked to Haley.

She picked out a coke again and started on her third class she fidgeted around like Holly was doing but nevertheless she was still fine. And dandy she smiled and ate some of the ice cream. Again, she used the wind but this time in a manner that said it's ok.

Holly let out small whimpers as she stopped drinking. She was shaking with exertion, trying to hold back the liquid inside her. It battered against her bladder and a large spurt escaped, dampening her yellow panties and causing her to cry some more. She pushed harder, her knuckles turned white with effort and her body shook some more. After a few moments, the shaking stopped and Holly returned to eating her ice-cream, staying far away from any more liquid until she felt like she was fully in control again.

"Never better. I'm a pro at this." Haley bragged as she squirmed a little more.

"Famous last words." Lilly said to no one in particular, causing another cry to come from Holly.

Haley was half finished with her third drink when a wave of urine battered against her bladder, she stifled a cry as a spurt escaped her urethra. She pushed into her girlhood and that plugged it for now. She went back to drinking and eating, she had nearly finished her third cup, she didn't want to lose.

Kara watched Holly something about the way she was acting seemed to sweet and innocent. She wanted to tease her some more to make her wet self but thought against. There was someone else she could try it on. She was still protected from their reading skill so she faced Haley,

"Oh, really?" Kara asked.

She had finished her third cup ahead of Haley yet her fidgeting around was more common now. Something about seeing Holly go through this turned on she wanted it to be. Lily instead of Holly looking away Kara cast soon wind magic and used it to poke at Haley's chest in a means to make. It harder to finish the challenge as Kara started her fourth cup she felt some pee escape her urethra.

This dampened her panties she was wearing she brought her left hand under the table. Pressing it into her crotch.

Holly just couldn't sit still, she was constantly moving around, swaying from left to right, crossing and uncrossing her legs, bouncing up and down. She tried her best not to let out the warm fluids inside her, but she knew she couldn't hold on for much longer. Her movements stopped suddenly, and she curled up into a ball, pushing as hard as she could on her vulva, trying to plug up it.

Lilly caught onto the movements and asked the owner to return with an empty bucket or some other kind of large container which he didn't care much about. He placed it down by Lilly and she stood up and moved it to the left of Holly. She then picked up the girl and placed her over the container, just in time for Holly's dam to break.

As soon as Holly's feet touched the floor over the container, her last line of defense was destroyed. Her warm clear liquid gushed out of her, pouring into the container underneath her with a loud splattering sound. Her yellow panties were flooded with the warm liquid. Holly's urine pooled out of her panties and started trickling down her legs, later absorbed by her socks. She was in floods of tears and embarrassed beyond belief. The gushing slowed down to a light drizzle. The container was half full of Holly's warm liquid.

Lilly bent down and gave Holly a hug, comforting her and telling her that she did a good job, despite being pulled into it against her will. Lilly then glared at Haley, who was watching intently and squirming quite a lot.

After Holly's explosion, Haley was just made aware of how full her bladder was, she now started to restless movements which Holly did before her accident. She went back to drinking and, now, just managed to finish her third cup, she then poured herself a Coke and started on her fourth cup, drinking sparingly and focusing more on her ice-cream, which was half finished.

Kara was still on her fourth cup but seemed to have stalled slightly. She was drinking slowly and rubbing away furiously at her mound trying her best to keep it in check. She saw Holly fidgeting around and couldn't take her eyes off her. Her peach was tingling its outer lips were opening sending its nectar into her already wet panties. Soon her fingers started to get sticky with her love juices as another squirt escaped her.

She tried to go back to her drink and took a few more sips a quarter of it was now finished. She went back to eating the ice cream yet she was still busy watching Holly. Just seeing her so helpless was turning Kara on she briefly pictured Lily as Holly. A fresh wave of her nectar shot into her panties Kara leaned forward and nearly hit her head on the table. As she heard a hissing sound coming from Holly.

Another squirt and another followed out of Kara who by now was only half way through. Her fourth cup she tried to keep going but all she could think about was Holly wetting her. She started to blush and looked at Haley who seemed to be mirroring Holly's movements from before.

"Holly's out, it's just us two now." Haley said while fidgeting. Holly's reply was more crying.

Haley was drinking her fourth cup when she suddenly stopped still. Another wave of urine crashed against her bladder like a tsunami, causing a huge spurt to escape her and make the crotch of her lime green panties turn a darker shade of green. Halley whimpered and quickly put her cup down to free up a hand to stop the flow, cringing as the warm wetness of her panties touched her hands. She pushed hard into her girlhood, managing to stop the flow. She was breathing heavily with the sudden exertion.

"This competition is pointless! Why the hell are you even doing it?! You'll only hurt and embarrass yourselves." Lilly stated as she watched Haley struggle against the call of nature.

"Because...I'm..." Haley gasped out. "I... won't give in!"

Haley felt a little better after letting out a little of her bladder's contents, she went straight back to drinking and finished her fourth cup.

"One...more." Haley told herself.

Kara tried to keep going she was pressing her own fingers against her girlhood. Feeling her own juices from Holly's earlier accident which turned her on plus the urine, that was busy leaking out of her poor body with her right-hand Kara pushed her skirt up to her waist and was busy rubbing away. At her poor girlhood with both hands and fingers she felt a huge squirt shot into her panties. She jammed both fingers against her urethra barely stopping the flow that wanted to come out. Moving her right-hand Kara reached up and slowly started to drink what was left in the cup.

"Y-you won't win" Kara told her,

If one looked they could see some clear fluids on her fingers of her right hand. She then heard Lily speak saying that this was pointless.

"You truly wouldn't know since you didn't join in"

She looked back at Haley she started to cast wind magic on the poor girl. Starting with tickling her sides lightly she had finally managed to finish her fourth cup and finally start on her fifth.

Unlike Holly, Haley wasn't ticklish. She ignored the strange tickling sensation on her side and filled up her cup with some more Coke and began on her final cup.

"I... ..l...wi..n!" Haley spluttered out before she started drinking. A pain was lancing through her abdomen and it burned like fire, she fought against the pain as she drank more drink, further aggravating her protesting bladder and causing it to increase the pain, making another large spurt of urine shoot out of Haley.

"I won't give in! It hurts, it hurts! But I can't lose to her!" Haley thought while biting back the pain.

A further spurt shot out, practically soaking her panties. Haley knew that an accident was imminent so she tried to finish off her drink before losing complete control.

She just managed to finish when one final, powerful wave of urine battered open her tired bladder, causing her urine to gush out and drench the panties she was wearing, turning all the lime green on them to a deep, dark green color. Haley felt her warm clear liquid soak her legs and the skirt she was wearing, it pooled on the seat under her and overflowed off the edge and fell onto the floor with a rhythmic dripping sound. She was gasping for air as her bladder emptied the remainder of its content onto the seat, leading to it dripping onto the floor.

"I... win..." Haley gasped out, as she showed Kara her empty cup, before bursting into tears of humiliation at her blatantly obvious accident.

"What an idiot..." Lilly sighed as she went to comfort Haley.

Watching as Haley filled her final cup Kara started to down hers as fast as she could. All that she drank just seemed to shoot right into her over taxed bladder she had finished a quarter of the cup. When a powerful wave of pain shot through her a large squirt shot into her panties. Kara jammed her fingers against her girlhood to try and stop the impending flood about to happen. She looked at Haley was seemed to be mirroring her own movements but to a different degree,

She felt another then another spurt of urine shot out the seat underneath her was now wet, so was the front and back of her skirt she closed her eyes and started drinking again.

"I-I will not lose to her" Kara thought as a spurt escaped her body,

She removed her hand from her girlhood and used it to place it on the cup as she downed the rest of it in big large gulps she finished her drink at the same time as Haley did hers. Dropping the cup onto the table. She quickly jammed both hands into her girlhood as her dam burst forth sending yellow liquid into her already wet panties.

"Hiss"

Went the sound as she climaxed from her earlier rubbing her treasures juices flowed out as well. Kara started to cry from embarrassment as some of her pee splashed onto Haley's legs,

"Tie" Kara muttered,

She still felt the pee leaving her body.

"This was your own fault! Don't think you'll get any sympathy from me. I warned you two to not do it!" Lilly scolded Kara and Haley like a Mother would do to her disobedient children. "You also dragged poor Holly into this little contest of fools!"

"No fair..." Haley cried out in response to it being a tie.

"As punishment for your own stupidity, you have to stay here until we've all finished our ice-cream before you go and clean yourself up." Lilly finished. "Then, before we can go to the arcade, we have to get Holly some clean clothes. I'm debating whether you two deserve a change of clothes!"

"But Lilly..." Haley sobbed.

"No buts!" Lilly angrily replied.

Kara was still crying as she heard Lily scold her she felt herself blush at this but another feeling. Came over her as she sat there in her own pee first it was shame then it turned to anger. A small powerful gust of inviable wind shot at Lily. From out of nowhere she was still protected from the twins so no one would know it was her who cast it.

"This was between Haley and me, so shut the hell up" Kara snapped.

She was still feeling mad from before at having Lily yell at her, she started to eat the rest of her ice cream she felt herself begin to shake from feeling so mad. She pushed the cup away from her and got to her feet not looking at either of them Kara walked away from the group. Feeling the looks of everyone else in the store as the pointed and snickered at her.

A small wet trail followed her as she walked outside and started away from it.

"You two could have seriously..." Lilly went to finish before a large gust of wind shot at her. She could feel the same magic she had done at the school the day before.

"Haley's my sister! I'm meant to be looking out for her!" Lilly retorted as fire started to creep into her eyes.

The rest of the lunch went by in an awkward silence. Nobody uttered a word and the only sounds which could be heard were the twins' crying. Once everyone had finished, Lilly paid the owner the bill and led the twins out, standing behind them to try and cover up the wet patches on their skirts. She used some fire magic to make the patches less noticeable from a distance.

"You two are coming with me." Lilly said to the twins. "If you even feel the slightest need to pee, let me know. I don't want you hurting yourselves any more than you already may have."

" 'kay..." The twins answered.

Lilly led them back up the street, following the small wet trail on the floor, towards their house.

She knew where she was going Kara was heading back in the direction of where her father's building was. She had left the sidewalk at this point and had entered the sky. She flew but started to slow down she felt the anger build the humiliation at having Lily yell at her. Sure, it was her own fault but still that didn't mean she could yell at her,

The very wind around Kara seemed to blow much stronger her clothes began to flicker and change shape, A clear magical aura formed around her as she was soon dressed in her battle clothes like before. The wind turned into a gale as it blew the white clouds in the sky away from her, Forming a clear blue area high in the sky.

"How dare she" Kara yelled.

The wind from around she started to blow across the city.

Lily walked back out on to the main street. She then turned off and headed back to her home, wondering just where Kara had gone.

"Maybe she's too embarrassed. I guess I would be in that situation, I can't blame her for that. Oh well, I guess she'll miss out on the arcade. It's a pity, I wanted to get to know her more." Lilly thought as she turned off the street into her home.

Upon entrance, the twins ran upstairs into their rooms and left Lilly in the main hall. She waited around, fiddling with the change in her pocket and the tickets to the free meal at Sweet Paradise. Her mind went back to the end of the little contest. She thought that Kara looked kind of cute when she was crying. Lilly felt bad for scolding her, but she was just worried about them all. She didn't want them hurting themselves for trying to deny the call of nature.

After a few minutes, the twins came back down, wearing clean, dry clothes. Haley came down wearing a yellow blouse with a light blue skirt and Holly came down with the opposite, a light blue blouse with a yellow skirt.

"Ready for the arcade?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, Lilly." the twins replied as they hurried to the front door to be let out.

The very wind tore through the city it wasn't ripping up or anything like at the school. But more along the lines of blowing strong like on a very windy day. She shot down from the sky and landed gently upon the middle of the street. Cars suddenly screeched to a halt and slammed on their brakes as they turned to avoid crashing into Kara. Several people who were walking along the sidewalk stopped and looked at her in wonder.

"The arcade" Kara thought.

She turned in the direction of facing north with the wind blowing it shot her that way. Ripping up part of the street as she did so she shot down the street like a bullet.

"Hey, look at that?" People pointed out as they watched her pass overhead.

Lilly opened the door and the twins shot out down the driveway.

"Don't go too far ahead!" Lilly called after them.

Lilly followed them down the drive and met up with them on the street. The wind suddenly picked up, it blew up both the twins skirts, revealing Haley's white frilly panties and Holly's pink ribbon panties. The twins cried out in surprise and pushed their skirts down.

"Gotten windy all of a sudden." Lilly noted. "Hang on to your skirts, girls, don't let them blow up." Lilly told the twins.

Lilly and her companions headed to the street opposite the house, turning down a few side-streets until they reached the commercial district. Opposite the street, they came from lay 'Gold Leaf', the arcade.

"Don't spend too much money, you hear me?" Lilly smiled at the twins as they headed towards the entrance.

Still flying down the street above all the onlookers they seemed to point out and say.

"Looks like a speeding bullet"

"Reminds me of that one saying about superman" One said.

A brief image of an arcade entered her mind as she knew where one was. The main one where every kid in town usually went to was the "Gold Leaf" it was located. Around the town's main river bank and Kara flew towards it the wind blowing rapidly around her. A few blocks away from it Kara touched down on the ground.

Starting walking towards it a look of pure murder in her eyes.

Lilly and the twins entered the arcade and went to the main ticket counter. Lilly handed over some money and got a total of 60 tokens to be used on the games and attractions.

"We've got 20 each. After we've used them all up, we'll count how many tickets we've got and see what we can exchange them for." Lilly told the twins. "We must stick together. I don't want you two getting lost. Remember, if you need the bathroom, let me know and we'll go right away. I don't want you to have any accidents because you're too involved in a game. Especially you, Haley."

"Boo." Haley replied as she pouted at Lilly.

The three of them entered the main arcade.

Kara walked towards where the arcade was the wind blow strongly behind her. She was only a block from the arcade she seemed to slow down as a strange thought entered her mind.

"Should I really be doing this?" Kara thought.

The shield that had been around her wavered a bit allowing a tiny reading to be read of wanted. To before it was sealed up again by magic from her she shook her head. She remembered Lily yelling at her the wind around her shot forward towards the arcade where it struck the building. It didn't cause it any harm more along the lines of just shaking the building.

Lilly saw a crane game and Holly ran towards it. She looked inside and saw a cute Moogle plushy, it looked like the Moogles from 'Final Fantasy XII'.

"I've just got to have that cute toy!" Holly said, indicating the Moogle plushy. "Please, Lilly, please?! You're good at these games." Holly begged.

"Okay, but It's coming from a token of yours." Lilly replied. Holly gave her a token and Lilly started to play the crane. Holly read Lilly while she played, she saw the toy falling into the out basket and Lilly passing it to her. She secretly wished that this future would be true. The toys went close to the out basket, but then it fell, only to be blown into it by a strange divine wind which shook the arcade. Lilly wondered just how she won it. She picked it up from the out basket and handed it to Holly,

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Holly answered, overjoyed and hugging her toy.

Lilly smiled and they went further into the arcade.

The wind seemed to shake the building further as it battered it from all sides. Kara walked up to the entrance of the building she had used her magic and was now dressed. By in her normal clothes she walked inside she looked around and saw many, Different types of arcades around where she stood she walked forward into it. The building was groaning as the wind struck it from all sides as she walked inside she took a set of stairs. Up to the second level of the arcade she looked around trying to spot Lily.

Or the twins since they'd be with her at this point she soon spotted them. Just further into the arcade Kara left the second level her magic shield left her body as she went down the stairs and ran towards them. The madness was still inside her but she pushed it down.

"Lily?" Kara called out.

Lilly thought she heard someone call her name, she turned in the direction she heard it from and saw the same pink drills she was familiar with.

"Kara?!" She called back in surprise.

The twins turned around and ran towards Kara.

"Miss Kara! We thought you'd left us!" They cried out as they dived onto Kara and hugged her, the wind lifted the back of their skirts and flashed their panties to any onlooker, including Kara, if she looked down at them.

Kara ran up to Lily the wind was still striking the building from outside and the anger. Within Kara was hidden within her she saw the twins get up and dive on her, their skirts flying up showing her their panties Kara blushed at this and was knocked to the ground as they hugged her, Kara's own shirt shot up revealing her own still somewhat wet panties to any onlooker around them.

"I-I needed to take care of something" Kara told them.

She hugged both Haley and Holly but she seemed to hug Holly a little tighter than Haley. She wanted to run her fingers across Holly's body but stopped herself. She let go of both the twins and helped them to their feet. As she helped Holly up Her head leaned closer to Holly's ear.

"Your panties are cute" She whispered for only Holly to hear.

"T-thanks, Miss Kara." Holly replied, blushing at Kara's comment on her panties.

"Take care of what?" Lilly asked. "We've still got tokens to spend." She added, referring to the tokens which the twins and she had.

"I needed to clear my head" Kara told her,

She looked upon Lily there was something in her eyes that seemed to say. You will pay but the feeling went away she looked at Holly again.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Kara asked.

"Well, we're just spending some time having fun, Holly's already got something from a token." Lilly informed Kara. "Do you want some tokens, too? The twins and I are planning on pooling all the tickets we win together and getting something for the three of us. Tokens aren't that much, I just don't like spending a lot of money on things which aren't certainly going to get me anything."

"Miss Kara," Haley started. "Did you tell the wind to blow at the arcade? If you did, you helped Holly get her prize, that's kind of you." Haley hugged Kara again.

Kara listened to what Lily had to say to her she stood near Holly now." Sure, I could use some I hope I'm not being too much of a pain" Kara said. She placed a hand on Holly's shoulder she looked at her.

"She's cute" Kara thought as feeling for Holly began to appear in her.

She looked over at Haley who spoke to her next. "Yes, I admit I did I can only use a tiny bit of wind magic but I'm not a full user yet" Kara told Haley. Who hugged her again she was telling a lie to her. The part of her that could fully use this power was sealed away from their readings.

Kara felt a little jealous that it wasn't Holly that hugged her. She leaned in close to Holly again when both Lily and Haley were busy getting the tokens that Kara needed.

"You looked so cute in the ice cream parlor today so desperate so cute" Kara whispered in her ear.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." Lilly said as she walked back to the token counter and purchased twenty more tokens. Tokens were cheap, even after buying 80 tokens and the meals earlier Lilly still had roughly half of her withdrawn money left.

"So, you can tell the wind what to do? That's cool!" Haley said, smiling at Kara. She squirmed a little as a need hit her. Haley felt like she needed the toilet a little, normally, at this stage, she'd ignore it as it wouldn't be that bad. But now, it seemed like it skipped a good few stages and it was an apparent, annoying need. "I'll be right back, I need to pee." Haley said before she left to tell Lilly.

"W-wha...? M-Miss Kara, do you...want to do things to me?!" Holly was shaking a little from surprise and fright as she got a reading from Kara, showing Kara pushing Holly on the floor and undressing her. "I-I need to pee, too!" Holly lied, she just wanted to get back to Lilly, she didn't want Kara undressing her.

Lily left to go get the tokens leaving Holly and Haley alone with her, she listened to what Haley had to say to her. "To a certain point like this for example" Kara pointed out the small group was hidden behind some of the arcades so anybody who looked their way wouldn't see what Kara was about to do.

She closed her eyes and a small wind blew at Haley blowing the front of her skirt up. Before stopping and blowing it back down. Kara saw that Haley squirm around the left them alone to go to the bathroom.

Kara said nothing when Holly mentioned something she wanted to do to her. When Holly mentioned she needed to Kara smiled at this. "I bet you do, is your poor bladder bursting?" Kara asked. She took her hand off Holly.

"Can all you think is nothing but rivers, oceans, waterfalls, lakes, rain and creeks. Imagine your cute little panties getting all wet and sticky with your pee" Kara whispered into Holly's ear.

Holly whimpered as Kara preceded to mention different types of running water. She did need to go now, and badly. She pushed the front of her skirt into her girlhood, predicting a need for a plug if she need increased.

"I-I'm going to tell Lilly. She said we should, she didn't want us hurting ourselves by putting peeing off." Holly quietly said to Kara as she slowly walked over to Lilly. She didn't want to move fast for fear of losing control.

Kara followed slowly after Holly she saw her push into the front of her skirt. She quickly walked in front of Holly blocking her way she leaned closer to her. "Oh, you're bursting does it hurt?" Kara asked she had a loving look in her eyes as she looked at Holly. She reached out and took hold of the hem of Holly's skirt and played with it.

"If you go I'll help you out with something" Kara told her.

She ran her fingers across Holly's hands.

Holly whimpered a little more when Kara stood in front of her.

"P-please, Miss Kara, let me go and talk to Lilly. I really need to pee." Holly replied, tears starting to mist up her eyes.

She stood there, in front of Kara, and started to bob from side to side and push a little harder on her girlhood. Her whimpering increased and turned into small sobs.

Kara watched as Holly whimpered a little more she danced around before her. Kara saw the tears in Holly's eyes she reached out standing up and took hold of Holly's hand.

"Oh, ok" Kara said.

She really wanted Holly to have an accident before her. She led Holly by the hand over to where Haley and Lily were.

"Where's the restroom Holly needs to go?" Kara asked.

"It's just behind the Ice Hockey tables down that way. Follow the signs on the ceiling." Lilly answered as she indicated the direction the toilets were in and the signs on the ceiling saying 'Toilets' and pointing an arrow in the direction they were in. "I'll take Haley along as well. It's just that Holly doesn't like using public toilets alone." Lilly added.

Lilly followed them along, showing that she wasn't about to leave the twins and have fun without them.

"T-thanks, Miss Kara." Holly quietly said as she walked hand in hand with Kara towards the toilets.

Kara led Holly on as the followed close behind Lily and Haley as the followed the arrows. Overhead and passed by the Ice Hockey tables they were getting closer though. Kara soon stopped a short distance away from them she turned around and face Holly.

"This might scare you but I'm doing it to help" Kara told Holly.

She let go of Holly's hand and reached under her own skirt and pulled down her own panties. Kara stepped out of them she knelt in front of Holly.

"Please don't be scared I'm doing this to help" Kara said.

She then reached under Holly's own skirt and pulled her panties down her legs. Before lifting Holly's feet out of them she placed Holly's pair in her pocket and pulled her own. Panties up Holly's legs until they were under her skirt.

"I know we're close to the toilets but if you have trouble you can use my panties you don't want to ruin your own, do you?" Kara asked.

She took Holly's hand again and they started towards the bathroom again.

"Oh, and please call me Kara"

However, as they were still walking Kara used some of her magic this was part. That she had sealed away from everyone the twins could read this part of her at all. Slowly images began to form in Holly's mind various images of her wetting herself earlier at the Ice Cream shop. These images kept on appearing.

"Such, a little baby wetting yourself like that does the baby need to start wearing a diaper?" A familiar voice said inside Holly's mind the voice belonged to Lily.

"I can't wait until tomorrow soon everyone will see you not wearing any panties, plus once I tell everyone your darkest secret you'll be the laughing stock of the whole town" This time Haley's voice spoke.

Holly gasped and turned away as Kara took off her panties in front of her. She thought this would be the start of the reading she got off Kara before.

"M-Miss Kara, w-what are you doing?!" Holly stammered out while turning bright red.

As soon as Holly's panties were pulled down, a spurt of her warm clear fluid shot out of her urethra and landed on the material of her panties, which were currently half-way down her legs. She was about to shout for Lilly when she heard Kara explain herself.

"W-wha...okay..." Holly quietly said. "B-but M-, I mean, Kara, are you sure?"

Holly then heard some voices in her head and she saw images in front of her eyes. These images betrayed her own memories of the events which happened earlier. She wasn't sure what to think of them, she was scared by them.

"They wouldn't say that about me. Lilly's not that kind of person and neither is Holly. Just what do they mean? How can I see things I haven't even witnessed?" Holly thought past these images.

Lilly noticed the pained and confused look on Holly's face so she secretly read her surface thoughts. Just what was she on about? What did she see?

As soon as the images appeared within Holly's mind they seemed to vanish altogether, Kara took notice in this seeing as they weren't having the sort of effect that she would have liked. Instead Kara walked Holly to the entrance to the bathrooms she stopped and turned around. After having listened to what Holly had to say to her.

"Yes, I'm sure but we're here now Lily and Haley should be going inside if you want you can join them" Kara told her.

She gave Holly's hand one last gentle squeeze before letting go she turned and left Holly there. Disappearing around a corner so that she wasn't seen. It seemed that the wind outside suddenly increased it power slamming into the building again and again. Kara stood there she was angry she had thought her trick might have worked but it didn't.

Lilly looked at Holly and wondered just what she was on about.

"Should I ask her? Or shouldn't I? She may hate me for reading her mind without her permission. I keep telling her not to do that with other people." Lilly thought as she led the Twins the final stretch to the bathrooms.

"Remember to wash your hands. And, Haley, remember to keep the dryer blowing while Holly pees, you know how she's scared of other people hearing it. Also, don't take your panties off and go around without them on, it's unbecoming of a young lady." Lilly told the twins as they walked into the toilets. A few seconds later, she heard the dryer blowing without a tap running before it, she concluded that Haley let Holly go first.

"At least she remembered one thing. Still, should I ask Holly about it?" Lilly thought while she waited.

Kara was still angry about the last events that had took place she noticed another one of those machines. That had a similar toy that Holly had one earlier she walked over to the machine and placed inside a token she began to play the game moving the little machine hand. To the stuffed toy that she wanted one looked like a moggle and another looked like a chocobo. Closing her eyes Kara used some magic.

To make sure that the machine hand would grab the toys that she wanted. Once it did Kara gathered both stuffed toys out of the machine and walked back to the bathroom. She walked inside and saw Lilly and walked over to her.

"Oh, is it ok if I got the twins some more animals?" Kara asked.

She showed Lily the moggle like animal along with the chocobo looking one as well.

"Oh, the one in my right hand is for Holly and the one in my left is for Haley" Kara told her.

The moggle one was in her right hand and the chocobo one in her left.

Lilly was gazing off out of the window in thought, wondering just what had gotten Holly so confused and worried.

"I won't tell her, she wouldn't like it." Lilly thought, she won't tell Holly about the reading she got.

She was startled by Kara's question to her.

"Yeah. Thanks!" Lilly smiled. "They just can't get enough of stuffed toys. They have a whole room dedicated to their collection back at home."

The sound of a toilet flushing could be heard, later followed by a tap running and a dryer blowing. Holly walked out of the toilets and rejoined the group.

"Haley said she'll only be a minute." Holly informed Lilly.

Kara stood there and saw that Holly walked out of the toilets first she walked up to her. "This is for you" Kara said as she handed Holly the stuffed moggle toy. She stood near Holly "So, what do you like to do for fun?" Kara asked as she walked back over towards Lily.

"Haley I've got something for you?" Kara called out.

She remained standing there the sound of the wind slamming into the building increased shaking it every so often. She turned and looked over at Lily and thought of something "what about yourself what do you like to do for fun?" Kara asked.

Holly face seemed to light up upon seeing the toy offered to her by Kara.

"Thank you, Kara!" She cried out in joy as she dived onto her and gave her a huge hug.

"Well, I like reading and gaming and playing with animals and stuffed toys and..." Holly listed.

Another flushing sound could be heard, followed by the same sounds from earlier. Haley walked out of the toilets, her blouse pocket seemed to bulge a little more from the tokens in it, or maybe something else?

"Much better." She said as she walked back to the group. Kara offered her the other toy. This resulted in a delighted happy laugh from Haley and another hug for Kara. "Thank you so much!"

"Well, I like reading, internet surfing and gaming." Lilly answered, a little surprised from the question.

"Don't forget playing with animals, especially kittens." Haley added in, resulting in a blush from Lilly.

Seeing Holly's face light up seemed to fill Kara with joy and soon leaped at her. Giving Kara a huge hug Kara brought Holly closer and returned her hug. A tingling in her peach started and as much as she wanted to hold Holly longer knew she couldn't Kara let go of Holly. She smiled in return to her so wanting to pull her close again her tingling sensation increased. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

"I'm glad you like it, if you want I can win you more?" Kara asked.

She listened to what else Holly had to say to her.

"What sort of reading do you like?" Kara asked.

She heard a toilet flushing and out walked Haley who took. The other toy and gave Kara another hug in return.

"Your welcome" She said.

Kara turned to face Lily in doing so she squirmed slightly not from needing the bathroom. More along the lines of Holly's touch had turned her own. These very thoughts Kara shield with her strongest protective magic.

"Oh, kittens are cute I like it when they meow and purr" Kara told her.

"Can you?! That would be so awesome!" Holly replied happily.

"I like fantasy, romance and adventure." Holly answered.

"Y-yeah, they're cute, I guess." Lilly replied, still blushing.

"Do you know the part of kittens she really likes? She loves just how soft their paw pads are." Haley added in, resulting in a glare from Lilly. "What? Did I say something wrong? Anyway, we've got tokens to spend and prizes to win!" Haley said as she started to make her way back to the main arcade. When she jumped down the two steps leading into the main gaming area, the back of her skirt flew up a little, flashing her bare peach to Holly, who blushed and walked on.

"So, she's took her panties off again?" Holly thought. "How can she do that in such an open place?!"

Kara still listened to what Holly had to say to her and smiled she leaned down closer to Holly.

"Yes, this will be a special thing though" Kara told her.

She moved away to be standing beside her as they walked towards another game Kara wanted. To reach out and take her hand again but felt nervous as she listened to more.

"What type of romance do you like?" Kara asked.

She could see that Lily was still blushing and decided to tease her only a little.

"You, look cute when you blush" Kara said.

She then heard Haley speak about cats again she was about to say something else. When she saw, Haley jump up and down the back of her skirt blowing up to reveal her peach. To those behind her seeing this Kara squirmed lightly remembering that she herself was bare as well.

"I just like romance in general. If it's true love, it doesn't matter what other people think of it. Just because society says that girls can't love girls and boys can't love boys, it doesn't mean that they don't have true feelings of love for each other." Holly replied passionately.

"S-stop it!" Lilly answered, still blushing.

As Lilly walked along with the group, she noticed the slightly larger bulge in Haley's pocket.

"Does she really have that many tokens left? I didn't think 20 tokens would cause that large a bulge. Unless..." Lilly thought, she considered the possibility of the bulge being caused by something else but dismissed it with a shake of her head.

"So, any particular game anyone wants to go to first?" Lilly asked the group.

Kara walked slowly beside Holly her bare thighs rubbing together her peach was still tingling. She pictured that it was Holly as the one who flashed her instead of Haley. A small wetness formed on her bare peach she squirmed around a little more. Pushing those thoughts aside she listened to Holly.

"I'm not really into boys loving boys I'm mainly into girls loving girls" Kara suddenly said,

Her face turning red as she had said that aloud. She turned and looked over at Lily who was still blushing.

"Can. I win you a kitty toy?" Kara asked.

She again heard what Lily had to say to the group and wasn't sure just what she'd want to do.

"I'm not really sure Haley maybe one of the twins can pick out a good game for me?" Kara asked.

"Really? You'll do that for me?!" Lilly's eyes seemed to glow in response before she returned to her usual look. "I-it's not that I want you to do it, I-it's just that I want to see how good you are at the games here." Lilly added in while blushing slightly.

"The Dance Game!" Haley shouted as she ran near a pair of dance mats and a screen. "I want to see Holly verse Kara!"

"M-me? Verse Kara?" Holly stammered out, clearly not wanting to do it. "B-but I'm no good at those games. I have no sense of rhythm."

"Don't lie! I know how you always pester Lilly to play those games with you back at home." Haley pouted. "It's true that you've got nothing on the dancing pro that is me." Haley puffed her chest out in pride.

"I'm doing it to be nice a way to make things better between us" Kara pointed out. She still saw that Lily was blushing and just smiled "you'll see in time, you'll see in time" Kara told her. When she then heard, Haley shot this caused her to job slightly causing her own skirt to fly up slightly. Raveling her thighs to the group blushing Kara jammed her hands down into her skirt.

"B-but I've never danced before let alone tried one of these games" Kara told everyone.

The thought of her vising Holly made her feel happy but also caused Kara to feel scared. She was completely bare under her skirt if they saw that what would they think.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Haley answered. "If you want to step straight into expert level, then verse me or Lilly first!"

"H-hey! Who said I was going to dance?" Lilly shot back.

"Please, Lilly, verse me first so we can show these two what a true dancing pro is!" Haley begged, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it." Lilly gave in, she couldn't say no to Haley's pleading eyes.

"Yay!" Haley shouted for joy a she jumped onto the dance mat, sending her skirt up once again.

"Kara. I-I think I've got something of yours." Holly nervously said as she pulled down her panties, blushing profusely as she did so. She took them off and handed them back to Kara. "C-can I please have my panties back." Holly asked, as she shook from nervousness a little while holding her skirt down.

Kara watched the events take place between both Haley and Lily she wasn't paying much attention. To what was going on she then heard Holly speak to her. She turned to her and watched as Holly reached under her skirt and took her panties down. Blushing she watched as she handed them back to her.

"Yeah, here" Kara said.

She reached into her own pocket and handed Holly back her own panties. She quickly took her own and pulled them up her legs just having them on again and knowing they touched. Holly's own treasure caused her to move around a bit. Kara stepped away from Holly a few steps "T-thank you" Kara stammered out her hands playing with the hem of her skirt.

"W-would you like to do something as we wait?" Kara asked.

"L-likewise." Holly replied. "I would but Haley will flip if I did. She wants to show you just how good she is at things, that's a way in which she tries to get a person's attention." Holly stated in response to Kara's offer.

Haley put two tokens into the dancing machine and chose a song which she knew she'd do well in. It was a song from a popular music anime she likes to watch. Haley and Lilly went at it, Lilly closely matching Haley's score nearly the whole time but she soon overtook her with more 'Perfects' than Haley. In the end, Lilly won by a landslide of 'Perfects', nearly the whole of the notes she hit were perfect scores.

"Well, there you have it, Little Miss Dancing Pro." Lilly teased Haley.

"Lucky!" Haley pouted.

"And that was even with an injured leg." Lilly shot back as she limped over to the seats by the machine. It turns out that the added exertion from the dancing had caused her stab wound to hurt again.

"You're up, Holly!" Haley called Holly over, she knew she could beat Holly.

"Why me?" Holly moaned as she walked over to the machine.

"Couldn't she show me on another game I've never danced before let alone tried this" Kara told her as she listened to what Holly had to say to her she then looked, back over at Haley and Lily who started their own match after watching it a bit it soon ended and Haley had won after all. Lily then went to sit down and Holly went up once Haley called her over.

Leaving her alone Kara felt a little sad and jealous she was enjoying her time with Holly. She didn't want to be alone right now if one looked closely they could see that Kara had a slight. Sad look upon her face she turned and walked over to Lily and sat down next to her.

"I'm actually nervous to be soon playing this game I don't even know really what to do"

"Well, I did it on the hardest difficulty to show Haley up. If you want, you can lower the difficulty of your own song choice to one which suits you. All you need to do is step on the glowing arrows in time with the beat of the song." Lilly informed Kara. "Go easy on Holly, she's likely to lose to Haley and feel a little down. I'm not saying let her win, I'm just saying give her a fighting chance. She's still quite the dancer, despite her reluctance."

The match went on between the twins. They both played another song on the hardest difficulty, Haley only won by two more perfects.

"Beat you!" She taunted as she stepped off the machine. "I told you I'm a pro at this!"

"You only won by two points! that's hardly a victory compared to how Lilly beat you!" Holly shot back.

"Doesn't matter, I still won!" Haley finished as she walked towards Kara. "Your turn. No backing out!"

Kara listened to what Lily had to say to her about the game she still wasn't really feeling up to it.

"But I'm still not sure about this" Kara told her. She looked over at Holly who stepped up to the game and she saw Haley walk up to her.

"C-can we try another game instead?" Kara asked.

She was getting scared now but the look in Haley's eyes meant that wasn't happening right now. Giving in Kara walked up to the machine she looked at Holly.

"I hope I do good" Kara said.

"Me too." Holly answered. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Haley's a bit difficult to deal with. She's grown up thinking that the only way she'll ever get attention is by besting others at just about anything. I was also brought up like that but I'm not as stuck to it as Haley is."

She picked a song and set it to the same difficulty as Kara would.

"I'm ready when you are." She said.

Haley joined Lilly on the seats,

"You really shouldn't drag your sister into your petty little games." Lilly told Haley.

"If I don't then nobody else would do it with me." Haley answered while looking at the two on the dance mats.

"Maybe they would if you asked them nicely and wasn't so boastful when you won."

"I would, but it's not that easy..."

Kara followed Holly up to the dance machine and listened to what she had to say. "You don't seem really like that if fact you sweet and caring plus a little shy. That's what I like about you is that you're a true friend" Kara said blushing as she finished talking to Holly who was busy picking out a song.

She followed suit and picked out on for herself she set the difficulty to the lowest setting. She moved back and stood on the dancing mat.

'I'm ready" She said.

Soon the game began and the music started playing Kara had chosen a song from her own. Favorite anime soon the arrows came up upon the screen and Kara at first started to match the beat of the arrows but after some time the arrows seemed to come out faster. She had managed to get a couple of "Prefects" but they were far and in between most of the time. X's appeared on Kara's side of the game meaning she was doing quite badly and wasn't getting a good score.

Soon the song game to an end and the game ended Kara stepped down. From the dancing machine and looked at her score it was high only around 100k. She looked back at Haley and thought of something to get her back.

"I challenge you to a game of Ice Hockey" Kara said.

Holly just blushed at Kara's comment.

"Th-thanks."

As the song was on the easiest difficulty, Holly had no trouble hitting perfects. She looked over at Kara's side of the screen and saw that she wasn't doing as well. Holly then purposefully reduced her own score to not completely crush Kara's. Holly purposefully hit 'greats' and 'goods' and the odd occasional 'x', she done it in such a way that it wasn't obvious to anyone. Lilly managed to see through it, though.

"She's a nice girl, unlike her sister. Haley wouldn't have second thoughts about obliterating her opponent's score." Lilly thought, smiling at Holly's kind nature.

At the end, Holly had beaten Kara by only 15k points and a few more perfects.

"Not bad. You did quite well!" Holly congratulated Kara.

Kara challenged Haley to an Ice Hockey game. Haley was surprised that Kara wanted to challenge her.

"You're on!" Haley replied, jumping off her seat and sending her skirt flying up a little, showing her treasure to any onlooker. "Loser has to admit another embarrassing secret! We've still got that to do from earlier, we'll do it over a snack later."

"Thanks" Kara mentioned she herself blush slightly at Holly's remark about how well she did on the game.

As Kara kept her gaze upon Haley she saw as she jumped up her skirt fly up. Showing her a clear look at her treasure her own tingled more as she pictures Holly there instead. Even Lily entered her mind she juices seeped into her panties as she blushed redder.

"Um, Haley shouldn't you put on some panties?" Kara asked.

She turned away and looked back at Holly her face flushed her breathing came quicker. She quickly turned away and started to head towards the Ice Hockey table. She soon reached it and grabbed a small white puck and one of the hand grips to hit it with. As she stood beside the table her thoughts were running wild. Her treasure tingling like crazy she felt moist between her legs. Her panties turning damp from her juices.

The others soon reached where Kara was and she turned back to face them.

"Ok, but also the loser has to kiss the winner or someone of their choice" Kara stated.

"But it feels so good without them. The breeze feels great and it's healthier this way as there's nothing pushing against my skin." Haley answered Kara's question.

Lilly didn't hear what had been exchanged between Kara and Haley, she was lost in her own thoughts. She only noticed that they were moving on when Holly tugged on her jumper. Lilly followed the rest of the group to the Ice Hockey Table.

"Where's the fun in that? That's too good for the loser to do, I think the winner should be able to do that." Haley replied to the addition of rules. "I'm ready when you are." Haley picked up her own hand grip and prepared to block the first shot.

"But, that's embarrassing plus your flashing everyone" Kara stated. As she sent a tiny gust of wind to blow at Haley's peach between her legs they soon both took up positions as her. Heard the rest of what Haley had to say to her. "Fine the winner can do it but, the loser has to be the winner slave for an hour" Kara told her.

She nodded at Haley's reply about being ready Kara shot off the puck towards the goal. On Haley's side of the table and she blocked it sending it back towards her. Soon the puck was moving from side to side with both Kara and Haley each scoring goals. Along with blocking them the game was rather close and the scores about even.

"I won't lose"

"Hope you like the slave life." Haley taunted back.

Each time Haley knocked the puck back her skirt flew up a little, flashing anyone who was standing behind her. A multitude of arcade goers came to the Ice Hockey table to see the spectacle.

The scores were close and the outcome undecided. Each player seemed to be matching the other in skills. If Haley wanted to win this, she'd have to do something out of the box. She considered her options carefully, trying to decide on what would be the best way of reaching the outcome she wanted. With all the bouncing around, Lilly finally noticed that Haley wasn't wearing her panties.

"HALEY!" She shouted. "P-put your p-panties back on right now!"

"Huh?" Haley was momentarily distracted by Lilly's outburst.

The rest of the arcade now came over to the Ice Hockey table in hopes of seeing this pantiless girl.

It seemed that quite the crowd of onlookers were forming around the pair. As they battled on the Ice Hockey table the game was still rather close as each of them. Blocked and scored with each attack upon the puck Kara then took notice that Haley's skirt kept flying up. With all her bouncing around she herself saw it blushing she placed the memory. Out of her mind the best that she could since Haley's score seemed to pull ahead a few points.

When Kara was busy watching, her she pictured that it was Holly there instead. She herself bounced around a little showing her own panties to any on looker. Not wanting to lose she returned her attention back to the game and soon saw that Haley had become distracted. Momentarily when Lily had called out to her.

"Perfect" Kara thought.

She was quickly able to regain control of the game and even pull ahead. By a few points when after a couple more blocks and goals from each player. Kara slammed the puck home on the final play scoring the winning goal.

"I win" Kara shouted with joy.

The game was decided, Kara had won.

"No fair! Lilly distracted me!" Haley groaned.

Lilly then went up to Haley and pulled her panties out of her blouse pocket.

"Panties on, now! Else I'll send you home!" Lilly demanded, blushing at the publicity of the situation.

"Fine!" Haley pouted as she put each leg into her panties and pulled them up, giving one final, obvious, complete flash to all the onlookers of her girlhood. "Happy now?!"

Lilly couldn't help but blush some more at the way in which Haley had interpreted her demand. Holly just stood at the side and watched it all play out, she knew that Haley will find a way to remove her panties again.

Kara watched what went on with Haley and Lily she saw that Holly was standing alone. Also, watching the events she then walked over to her. "How are you doing?" Kara asked her to wonder just how she was doing. As she waited to hear Holly's reply to her she noticed that the crowd was thinning turning around she called out to both Lily and Haley.

"I'm getting hungry want to go for a snack?" She called out.

She turned back to Holly once more a blush came across her cheeks again, she thought of something to say to Holly.

"Can I tell you something later, I don't want to upset you or scare you but I'd like to tell you something?" Kara asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just not one for such...crowded places." Holly replied.

Lilly was busy scolding Haley for the removal of her panties, constantly reminding her that it is not something which a young lady would do. Haley just took it all in, she had heard it all before and she knew that Lilly was just running out of creative ways to scold her for her little habit. Once the scolding was over, Lilly heard Kara ask a question.

"I guess we could do that. I'm pretty hungry, too, and I'm sure that you've got something to discuss regarding you little wagers." Lilly answered. "Snack bar is this way." She led the group to the right of the main desk towards a small tiled eating area.

"Um, okay. I guess so." Holly quietly responded.

Kara listened to what Holly had to say to her.

"Would you have liked to be somewhere else maybe alone?" Kara asked,

She turned around when she heard Lily's question she blushed again at part of it. "Yeah, you're right about that" Kara replied.

Not really enjoying what she had to say about her own secrets. She reached out with her hand so that Holly could take it if she wished. As they started to the eating area.

"I, um, er...okay." Holly answered. "I just...um...don't know what to say to that."

Holly took Kara's offered hand as Haley walked past. She stood in front of Kara and did a mock curtsey.

"Guess I'm your servant for the next hour, Mistress." She said, looking down and shuffling her right foot back and forth. She then followed on after Lilly.

They reached the eating area and found a vacant table. Lilly indicated for Haley to sit down at it.

"So, the menus on the table. Once you've decided I'll go and get the food." Lilly said as she took her own seat. "No discussing stuff without me, I don't want Haley getting away with lying about herself."

"Like I'd do that..." Haley answered. Lilly just rolled her eyes.

"If she doesn't tell the truth, then I'll let her most embarrassing secret be known." Lilly responded to Haley's statement.

With Holly's hand in her own they started walking towards the eating area.:

'Do, you really like being alone maybe or do you wish you had a nice friend?" Kara asked.

She then saw Haley walk in front of her and curtsey.

"If you please me, I'll go easy on you" Kara told her as they entered the eating area. She soon let go of Holly's hand and sat down and looked at the menu of food.

"I'd like a hamburger with now cheese and some fries with a large cola" Kara told Lily.

She then listened to what both Lily and Haley had to say to each other.

"Once you get back I'll go first then" Kara said.

"I've never really thought of that. I never feel lonely as I've always got Haley with me. Lilly also tried her best to spend as much time with us as possible but she's also got her own studies to focus on. Ever since we were very little, Haley and I have always been together, just us two. No one else ever wanted to get to know us due to what family we were from. Most people in this town all look towards our family for money when they need it. Our family provides but Mother expects not only the lent money to be paid back, she expects interest per month lent back as well. It's always been us two, in our own little world. That's why Haley's like she is, no one ever paid her any attention, so she thought that if she beat them they'd respect her more and spend time with her." Holly answered.

"Chicken bites with fries and a large Vimto!" Haley ordered.

"Cheesy Chips with salad and small bottle of orange juice, please." Holly requested.

"Alright, I'll go and get them now." Lilly said as she got up off her seat. "Are you sure you want a large Vimto, Haley? haven't you had enough of that?" Lilly asked, remembering Haley's earlier episode at the Ice-Cream shop.

"Yes! No ifs, buts or maybes." Haley retorted.

Lilly sighed and went to get the orders. After a few minutes, she returned with a large tray of food. She placed it in the middle of the table, took her own order from it and sat down.

"Alright, let's get started on this agreement, then." Lilly said while opening her pasta pot.

Kara took in all that Holly had to say to her.

"Well, I'm here with you guys spending time with you, getting to know you. I wish that Haley acted like you do I'm up for challenges and all but getting respect that way doesn't really help much" Kara told her as Lily went to get each of their orders.

"I myself have been alone, I'm not really used to spending much of my time with others" Kara said. She was about to go into more about herself when Lily returned with their meals. She soon took her own and then knew it was time to reveal her own secret. She soon decided on what she was going to say.

"I-I like girls, I mean I like them a lot I think they look really cute in the outfits they wear. The color of their hair and eyes I really like seeing them wearing skirts. And hope sometimes I can see their panties or at least see the color of it." Kara stated.

She took a sip from her drink.

"I sometimes fantasize about them at night dreaming of them naked together with me in my bed. I often pleasure myself just thinking about them I to enjoy seeing them desperate for the restroom seeing them makes me tingle. I think they look so cute and helpless that I really want to see them wet themselves" Kara added.

She was blushing and getting misty eyed as she was telling them this.

Holly and Haley listened intently at what Kara said.

"So, you're a shut in?" Haley asked Kara.

The three of them blushed at this, not knowing just how to reply.

"You're a shut in and a girl lover? Plus, you like seeing girls pee themselves?" Haley asked, mouth agape.

"Present audience considered. I think we should stop there." Lilly quickly cut in. "Who wants to go next?" Lilly asked before starting on her food.

"I-I'll go next." Holly quietly said. "Unless Haley wants to."

"No, I'm fine just eating here." Haley answered before eating a chicken bite.

"Well, I don't know how to say this..." Holly started. "I've never been good with crowds at the best of times. I don't like the feeling it give me, it makes me feel like I'm small enough to be stepped on and forgotten about. It's even worse if they're crowds of boys. I'm... Andra...andri..." Holly said.

"Androphobic." Lilly finished the word for Holly.

"Yes, that. I'm scared of boys. Every time I come close to one I feel like crying. It's even worse if I need the bathroom. It's happened once before, I was walking to the bathroom at school and there were a few boys playing around inside the girl's bathroom. I walked in, not knowing this and nearly walked into the back of a boy. As soon as I realized that I was surrounded by boys, I just couldn't hold it any more. I wet myself, in front of a lot of boys." Holly finished, she was starting to cry a little.

"Yes" Kara replied.

She was now crying she didn't really know what they'd think of her now. she just sat there not touching her food or drink as Haley asked her another question. She only nodded at this before Lily spoke up and Holly then decided to go next. As Kara listened to her tale she was still crying when she heard that Holly had wet herself in front of a group of boys she really started to cry. Her peach was moist now.

Kara reached over and hugged Holly for only a moment before letting go of her. She felt like getting up from the table and she soon did. Standing up she looked at each of the three pairs of eyes looking right at her.

"I-I'm sorry" Kara told the group.

She placed some of her own money upon the table as a means of paying for her meal. She then started to walk away from the group still crying as she did so.

"Does this mean our little agreement is off?" Haley asked nobody.

"Haley, be quiet." Lilly replied as she started off towards where Kara was heading.

"What's wrong with Kara?" Holly asked. She considered following Lilly but thought against it. One person is enough.

Kara soon walked over and stood near the restrooms she was crying. She stood outside them her need to rub her itch between her legs was back two-fold but she was also sad.

"W-what will they think of me now?" Kara said to herself.

She was crying opening.

'W-what about Holly and Lily even Haley for that matter" Kara sobbed.

Lilly followed Kara back to the toilets and saw her standing outside. She wanted to go up to her and ask her what was wrong but she wasn't sure if Kara wanted to be alone or not.

Holly was wondering what was taking Lilly so long to bring Kara back. She wanted to follow them.

"I'm just going to the toilet." She made that excuse to Haley.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Haley asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Lilly will go with me. Just wait here."

Holly followed in the footsteps of Lilly and saw the two of them by the toilets. Holly saw how apprehensive Lilly was at going to Kara. Holly hoped that the little conversation they had earlier was enough to get Kara to open to Holly. She walked over to Kara and gave her a hug.

"Kara, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Holly asked as she hugged her.

Still crying she saw as Lily went into the toilets leaving her alone. She was alone for some time before she heard footsteps behind her not knowing who it was. She felt herself being pulled into a hug and Holly's voice ask her what was wrong.

"I-I shouldn't have said that to you guys, I'm scared of what you think of me" Kara sobbed,

She seemed to melt into Holly's hug,

"I-I enjoyed your accident I even tried to make you have one. I liked seeing Haley wet herself as well" Kara cried she squirmed around in Holly's arms.

"Don't worry, we all have our own likes. If you don't make me do it I won't mind. Please, with something like that, you need to let the other person feel safe doing it. Like with my own ability, I won't do it unless the other person knows I'm doing it." Holly comforted.

Seeing Holly go in after Kara, Lilly went back to the table to keep Haley out of trouble.

"So, what's taking her so long?" Haley asked.

"Still the same as ever, huh? Just eat and don't talk." Lilly answered, misinterpreting just what Haley had said.

Haley said nothing as she went back to her food.

Listening to what Holly said seemed to cause Kara to cry even more.

"B-But it seems wrong" Kara told her.

She pulled Holly closer to her letting her hands roam over her back side. She was about to touch Holly's butt when she let go of her.

'We should go back" Kara said.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked back to where the others were.

"There is no right or wrong when it comes to love. Everything is good, everything is acceptable and everything should be free." Holly stated.

Holly and Kara went back to the group. Holly went back to her own seat and sat down to start eating her food again.

"So, feeling better?" Haley questioned. "After a little food, you should be."

They soon reached the table and Kara sat down again as she heard Haley's question.

"Yes" Kara replied.

She started to eat her food when a thought came to her.

"Haley I'd like to see you kiss Lily on the lips since it was part of our agreement" Kara stated.

"Huh?!" Haley answered. "M-me? K-kiss Lilly?! ON THE LIPS?!" She shouted out.

"That's a little unreasonable, isn't it?!" Lilly quickly answered.

"What?" Holly asked, confused by everything.

"Ok, you don't have to do that instead kiss her on the cheek" Kara told her.

She blushed first at what Haley had said before she had changed her mind.

"Oh, and Haley I'd like you tell me your own embarrassing secret I'd like to hear the juicy details" Kara said.

"Cheek's okay." Haley quickly said before pecking Lilly on the cheek before she had a chance to protest.

"Alright, here's my embarrassing secret: I don't like the dark." Haley said, not really wanting to play by the rules.

"You know what I said, right?" Lilly wasn't having none of Haley's evasiveness. "Here's the true story: she doesn't like the dark, ghosts, spiders or needles. She's been wetting the bed since she was five years old and she still does now. She likes to take off her panties whenever she feels like it, as you've probably seen. She can't stand being left alone in a dark room so she can't sleep without a night-light on and she also still wears nappies to school because she tends to drink too much and not be able to make it to the toilet in time." Lilly explained with no remorse for Haley, who did get herself in this mess, after all.

"Lilly, you're mean!" Haley shot back, her face bright red.

Kara took in everything that Lily had to say to her not really knowing how to respond, "I-I'm sorry Haley I didn't know" Kara had said she got up from the table and walked over to her. Giving her a hug "I promise I will never tell anyone" Kara told her and let go of Haley. Before returning to her own seat, she looked over at Lily and was about to say something. When she thought about everything that'd been said,

She looked over at Holly then back at Lily she pictured both. As being the ones in Haley's place she herself blushed at this and took a big sip from her drink.

Haley hugged Kara back and stuck her tongue out at Lilly. Lilly paid no attention to it and continued with her food, finishing off the pasta and starting on her bottle of Cola.

"Well, now that that's all over with, shall we finish our food and get back to the arcade?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." Holly replied. "I've nearly finished myself." She ate a little more of her food and had nearly finished the lot.

"I suppose so, I've still got tokens to spend!" Haley said as she ate the last of her chicken bites.

"I've got a couple of tokens left I could always use them for another prize grab" Kara said. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and felt that she still had a few tokens left.

She went to eating the rest of her hamburger and finishing up her cola. She sat there looking at the rest of the group as she sat their pictures filled her mind again about Holly and Lily. Being in Haley's sort of life her treasure moistens further just thinking of this.

"Before we go back to the arcade, I want you two to try for the bathroom. I don't want any interruptions or accidents while we are here. And, Haley, Keep your panties on this time." Lilly requested to the twins.

"Whatever." Haley said as she got up off the table and stared towards the toilets. "C'mon, Holly, I'll leave you behind!"

"W-wait for me!" Holly called out as she went after Haley.

"We better go after them to make sure they do as they are told. I know Holly will but I'm not too sure about Haley." Lilly told Kara.

She followed away the twins as they walked to the bathrooms she was beginning to feel her own. Need in having to go "I guess you're right if things get out of hand Haley we could try something else" Kara told her.

They soon reached the toilets and Kara walked inside.

"Haley make sure you go, and Holly if you need help you can ask either me or Lily" She told them.

Holly blushed at the entrance of Kara and Lilly, Haley was just about to enter a cubicle when she saw the two enter.

"So, all four of us are here, huh?" Haley asked before walking into the cubicle and closing the door behind her. A few seconds later, a trickling sound could be heard as Haley attended to her need.

"Um, Kara, could you please keep the dryer blowing while I, um, you know..." Holly blushed as she asked Kara.

"As soon as the two finish, we can then go if we need to. But, beforehand, I'll check if Haley remembered to keep her panties on." Lilly informed Kara.

Kara said nothing as she saw that Holly was blushing she decided to tease her only lightly. "I could always use some wind instead would that help?" Kara asked, she walked over to the dryer and turned it on so Holly could go about her need,

She walked then into her own stall and saw to her own business but before entering she whispered to Lily.

"If you do it again we could always put her in a pull up" Kara said.

She then entered the stall and went about her needs,

At the sound of one toilet flushing, another slight trickling noise could just be heard before the sound of the dryer coming on. Haley left the cubicle she was in and went to wash her hands. She then dried her hands with the other dryer.

"I'll keep this one running, you can use the toilet if you want." Haley said to Kara.

"She'll find a way to get them down, too. She has done before at school." Lilly whispered back to Kara's suggestion.

Another toilet flushing could be heard as Holly left her cubicle and went to wash her hands. She dried them with the dyer which Haley was using to mask the sound of Holly using the toilet.

Lilly walked over to Haley and gently flipped her skirt up, just enough so she could see if Haley was wearing her panties. One look at Haley's bare flower was all Lilly needed to see.

"Panties. Now." Lilly ordered Haley.

"But they're too constricting!" Haley answered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I think they look like they fit you perfectly. Put them on or you'll go home." Lilly retorted, not giving in to Haley.

"Fine!" Haley answered as she put them on the same way she did before, with no care what anyone might see while she was doing it.

"Good." Lilly answered. She then went into an empty cubicle to relieve herself, even though she didn't really need to go at that moment in time.

As she sat on her own toilet her hand traveled down to her peach. Where she began to rub it slightly as she ran her fingers over her panties fresh urine. Seemed to seep out of them into the toilet Kara began to moan as she did this her fingers teasing her peach "H-Holly" Kara moaned softly to herself as her noises were lost against the sound of the dryer.

As she was busy with her happy-time a change began to take over Kara the wind outside, seemed to die down returning the air to its normal ways yet inside her stall the wind seemed to erupt forth from her body. First this was small then it grew in volume as her magical powers ran out of control Kara's clothes shifted over to her battle outfit. As the blades of wind that had formed around her then tore through her stall.

Cutting it to pieces she not stood before the three of them hovering slightly above the ground. The wind blowing like crazy she fixed her eyes on each of them and smiled. Moving her own hands around the wind so died down leaving Kara standing there. She was still shielded from any sort of magic they would be able to use upon her.

Lilly quickly finished her business in the toilet and flushed it behind her. She then washed her hands and dried them.

"Wonder what's taking Kara so long?" Lilly quietly asked.

A sudden loud shattering sound could be heard from the direction of the stalls. Wood splinters shot out and clattered against the walls. The twins screamed in shock and Lilly dived in front of them with her back to the stalls to shield them from the blast if need be. Once the explosion ended, Lilly turned around and saw someone who was familiar.

"You!" Lilly shouted out to the figure of her nemesis. She quickly cast a protective sphere around the girls and her eyes took on a white fiery glow as she was encased in a plume of flames. Once the flames died down, Lilly was in her own battle outfit.

Kara looked over at Lily who had changed moments ago until her own outfit. "Ah, you've returned and brought others with you" Kara asked her, she walked towards Lily and stopped before her she looked over at the twins. "My, my how sweet" Kara laughed she turned away and blades of wind began to form around her. 'Let's see what you look like embarrassed and naked" Kara laughed. They shot at each of them it attempts of cutting through their clothes.

She turned her attention back to Lily "all the suffering you did to me the other day I will return upon you" Kara yelled at her several small gusts of wind shot at Lily.

Before the wind could meet The Twins, the fire shield around them intensified and caused a convection current to carry the wind upwards to clatter against the ceiling.

"What's going on?!"

"What's happening?!"

"LILLY!" The twins screamed out.

Due to the surprise round, the wind managed to contact Lilly. It battered against her but ultimately didn't cause much damage.

"I've got to keep them safe!" Lilly thought.

She started to run out of the toilets and into the main arcade. When she reached the arcade, she jumped through the main window. The glass shattered, causing many of the patrons to run out of the main door screaming. The ball of flame followed Lilly, sending the twins through the same shattered window.

It seemed that Lily was retreating Kara followed behind her flying out of the bathroom like a bat out hell. She saw as Lily jumped out of the window with the twins behind her. Flying quickly Kara followed her out the same window. They were soon at the main entrance to the arcade she watched as patrons ran around screaming trying to get away from them.

Ignoring them she spotted the group of three again she sent forth tiny blades of wind. At Lily, enough that it would do some harm but not enough. For a moment, Holly's images entered her mind but Kara quickly shook it out.

Not having the concentration to cast powerful spells, as she still had to keep the ball formed, Lilly shot back a few fireballs towards the girl, slightly changing the angles of the wind blades so none of the hit dead on their mark. The glanced Lilly, cutting her clothe a little as she ran towards a less populated area, jumping over cars and running down side alleyways towards the park.

Every now and then, she caused a jet of flame to shoot out of the ground behind her in an attempting at changing the course of her pursuer.

"The park should be big enough to fight her in without harming anyone." Lilly thought.

The twins in the fireball didn't know what was going on. Holly had fainted from fright and Haley was on the verge of doing the same. She only just managed to see the girl chasing them in the sky before being sent hurtling around a corner in a ball which seemed to have a mind of its own.

As she followed behind Lily a few blasts of fire were shot at her she avoided them. But a few lucky ones touched her body burning her clothes slightly but causing no harm. As she flew over cars and then down an alleyway a jet of flame shot upwards from the ground. Blocking Kara's way, she flew upwards avoiding the attack.

So, spotted the park several leagues away.

"That's where she's headed I'll beat her there" Kara thought.

Ignoring Lily for not she quickly flew towards the park hoping to get there before Lily did.

Lilly ran on, not caring about where her assailant was now. Her focus was on keeping the girls safe from harm. She swerved in and out of moving cars and throngs of people, narrowly avoiding running into a lorry which was reversing. The park was within sight, Lilly just hoped she'd get there before her attacker and find a vantage point to strike from.

Haley, within the fireball, was now starting to really enjoy the trip. It was almost like she was riding a roller-coaster, which she was never allowed on due to her height and age. Her screams of fear were replaced with laughter of enjoyment. She wondered just what the ball would do next.

In the sky above the city Kara passed between rows of homes and buildings as she headed. Right for the park she looked down and spotted her prey flying down towards her. She saw that Lily had now entered the park before her using the same area she had used before they had first met each other. Seeing several long rows of trees, she created several large blades of wind.

Next, she cast them at the trees watching as they cut through the tree branches. Sending them crashing to the ground hoping to block Lily's escape route landed upon. The ground Kara entered into the park herself passing by people running the other way.

Lilly had just got into the park when a load of tree branches started to fall onto the path in front of her. Some she ran around and others she just burned to a crisp, creating nothing but harmless ash to run through. The smell of a wood fire started to fill the park. Lilly ran straight towards the fountain in the center, sending the sphere with the twins into the top of the statue.

Haley loved every minute of the park entrance, she laughed some more as she flew around tree branches and ash piles. She wished that Holly was awake to see this, but she was still unconscious. She groaned when she was sent to the top of the fountain.

"What? The ride's over, that's IT?!" She asked, wanting more fun.

Passing now through fallen and burnt tree branches after several moments Kara came upon. Lily once again standing near the fountain with the twins resting atop of it. "Still going to keep on running?" Kara asked her as she ran forward towards her once she got close to her. She brought her fist forward aiming it at Lily's stomach followed by another punch aimed at her face.

She jumped backwards in case Lily tried any sort of counter attack up close. Starting to move her hands Kara got ready to cast her own spell the wind blew around her quickly and rapidly. Until a mini tornado was in the palms of her hands she shot it at Lily as well.

"Not anymore!" Lilly answered.

She saw her attacker run towards her and try to attack her. Lilly quickly created a single dagger in her hand and slashed it at her, hoping that it would make contact before jumping to the side to avoid the punches. The flame sphere wavered a little at the creation and expulsion of the dagger.

Lilly saw that the girl was now trying a magical attack at her. Knowing any magic would cause the sphere to break, Lilly tried her best to create a wall of flame to try and block the tornado, should it be fired at her. The flame sphere started to fade away, Lilly put more focus into it and the wall of flame was reduced in size a little.

"I can't keep fighting like this, it's either them or me." Lilly thought regarding her current situation.

Before she had jumped back she felt the fire dagger cut into her skin sending burning wound on her lower chest. Grunting in pain she held the mini tornado in her hands watching as Lily formed a small wall of flame around her moving her left hand. She created small dagger like blades of wind and shot them and the lower part of Lily. Hoping that if any got through the fire that they'd cut through her clothes.

If this happened then it would give Kara the needed opening she wanted to cast her spell upon Lily.

Due to the reduced strength of the firewall, the blade of wind struck home, cutting through the bottom of Lilly's outfit, causing a slight gash in the fabric so her panties were on show a little through it. The firewall quickly dropped as Lilly's hands went down to cover up the gash.

Because of the hand movements, the fireball with the twins in started moving around again, it shot down towards the ground, causing a slight dust cloud to form.

"It's started again?! YAY!" Haley cried out in joy.

Behind the embarrassment, Lilly now saw an opportunity to strike. If Haley didn't mind being thrown about in the orb then she could use that as a weapon. Swallowing her embarrassment, Lilly directed the ball to shoot straight towards the attacking girl.

Seeing that her attack had the effect she wanted Kara got ready to attack the girl. Only to see the ball of fire shoot right at her Kara sent her own attack at the flame girl. She saw the ball of fire fear was in her eyes. She saw both Haley and Holly were inside of it. Not wanting to harm Holly she used the wind to cut through the ball of fire. Splitting it apart just enough so that she could place both Haley and Holly gently upon the ground.

The ball of flames then slammed into her sending her flying back the attack was powerful but not by much. She was sent flying backwards crashing into a tree her head snapping back from the impact knocking her out. Soon the magic of Kara's outfit faded away to reveal that the girl attacking Lily was Kara herself.

She lay there against the tree.

About halfway to the girl, the ball split in half momentarily, sending the twins through it and onto the ground beneath them with a small bump. The shock of the impact was enough to wake Holly from her unconsciousness. She sat up, wondering what had happened. Haley, however, was still laughing with enjoyment as her little ride came to a bumping halt.

The ball plummeted towards the girl, crashing into her and knocking her back into a tree. Lilly looked at the girl in shock when she saw the battle outfit fade.

"Kara?!" Lilly shouted out as she ran towards Kara.

Kara still lay against the tree she slowly opened her eyes her vision was blurry. She heard a voice call out to her yet couldn't make out who it was since her head was still spinning. "W-who, what?" Kara stammered out she tried to get to her feet but fell back upon the ground. Since she wasn't feeling well as her sight got better she made out shapes.

Seeing the twins and then Lily several yards away. Summoning a small bit of wind magic Kara started to float off the ground and floated over to Holly. "I-I'm sorry" Kara said kissing her she flew up into the air and disappeared.

"Kara, why?! Why did you fight me?!" Lilly asked as soon as she saw Kara open her eyes.

"Kara, what happened to you?" Holly questioned, a worried look on her face.

"Kara, that was so awesome! I flew around in a ball of fire! And you were so cool chasing us! It was like we were in some kind of magical girl anime." Haley blurted out in happiness.

"Don't go! You're hurt!" Holly called after Kara.

Lilly just fell to her knees, her outfit returned to normal and she just stared at the floor.

"What have I done? Why did I fight her?" Lilly asked herself quietly. "What have I become?"

A faint wind that remained in the area brushed against Holly's cheek and between her legs. It seemed to say I'm sorry and I like you at the same time. The wind faded away as Kara slowly traveled across the sky she landed upon the roof of a building not far from where. She had just fought Lily landing gently upon it she looked out over the city.

"Nothing will be the same" Kara said to herself.

She then felt as the last of the wind had touched Holly and Kara dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"Kara..." Holly quietly choked out as tears started to form in her eyes. She felt the wind brush up against her in a pleasant way, almost as if Kara herself had touched her. "Please, be safe." Holly then started sobbing away quietly.

"So, what actually happened?" Haley asked in general.

"Kara, why? Why didn't you tell me?" Lilly said to herself as she looked in the direction Kara went.

A few minutes of silence descended on the group. Nobody spoke until at least five minutes after the events had happened.

"Let's go home..." Lilly said, her voice no more than a whisper, to the twins.

All three then headed back in the direction of the Sera residence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Broken Friendships**

Kara remained upon the roof of the building she had landed on she was still crying. Everything that had just happened remained in her head she pictures the shocked and sad. Faces of both Lily and Holly she wondered just what they would think of her now. After a few minutes, Kara slowly got to her feet and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Holly" Kara said quietly.

Using the wind Kara lifted herself up into the air looking west she spotted the outskirts of the city. She saw her school Evergreen and flew towards it maybe once she was there she could clear her head.

 **Ravenclaw Tower**

Sitting in his office Kale reached for the phone on the side of his desk. He picked it up and started to dial a random number for the number he was dialing was the one for "Sera".

Lilly's mind swam with the thoughts of the time she had spent with Kara in the arcade and the battle she had had with her. She considered just why Kara might have been wanting to get close to her.

"The only reason she may want to get close to me is to make me let my guard down around her. Maybe she's trying to kill me, that is the only possible explanation!" Lilly thought on her way home.

Holly wondered just why Kara might want to hurt Lilly and why Lilly might want to hurt Kara. Had they had a fight? How could Kara control the wind? Was she like Lilly, born with the innate power, or did she learn it? Holly was confused and scared, she didn't know what to do.

Haley was still thinking about how fun the fight was, regardless of the potential chance of a much worse outcome for the two. She wanted to ride around in that ball of fire again, swinging from side to side and floating around above the ground. She considered asking Lilly for another ride but thought against it when she saw Lilly looking distracted and downcast.

All three reached the Sera residence and walked inside, after Lilly had opened the door. They wondered just what punishment their Mother might have in mind for the three of them.

Kara had soon reached the gates of Evergreen she landed upon the ground. Slowly walking into the school grounds, she saw that part of the destroyed school was slowly starting. To be rebuilt she walked over to it running his fingers of the building material. "Holly will hate me now I want to see her again" Kara told herself as she looked back in the direction of where she came.

Floating into the air Kara used her magic and flew back through the sky. She was heading back the way she had first game yet as she passed among the clouds. She also started to think about Lily "she was nice to me yet, this is how I treat her?" She thought. Several minutes seemed to pass and she reached the park landing upon the ground. Where she had her earlier battle with Lily.

She walked around the fountain and since she didn't seem to know where they had gone. Deciding on using the wind closing her eyes she felt the movements of the wind. As it blew across the city she felt movements not far from the park and hoped that it was them. "Holly, Lily wait for me" Kara thought. As she started to head that way through the sky.

Kale had finished dialing the number and was now listening to a ringing tone. The reason he was calling because he wished to set up a meeting.

Strangely, when Lilly and the Twins entered, their Mother was nowhere to be seen. Lilly asked a Maid where she was, hoping that she will know. The Maid answered, saying that Marie did not wish to be disturbed as she had important business documents to process. Lilly and the twins headed back to Lilly's room.

Marie was in her office when she heard the phone ring. Expecting an important call from one of the local contractors regarding the improvements to the local water resort, Marie answered the phone.

"Marie Sera of Sera Finance speaking, may I ask who is calling?" Marie answered the phone in her usual business tone.

Several minutes seemed to pass and Kara at last had finally arrived at where she knew the girls. Would be she had arrived at their home having used the wind currents to find them before they had. Entered their house landing upon the grass gently Kara started forward towards the house. She soon reached the doors seeing a doorbell Kara pushed it.

Several ringtones later Kale finally got through and heard a very familiar voice on the other end.

"Ah, Marie it's been quite a while" He said.

He stopped for a moment thinking over something.

"I'm sure you know that this is Kale Ravenclaw of Ravenclaw Industries, the reason I'm truly calling is. That'd I'd like to set up a dinner meeting between us tonight at my estate for I'd like to discuss a business proposal" Kale stated.

Lilly went into her room and found her phone charger. She then turned her mobile off, as it was on 2% power, and plugged it in to charge. The usual beep sounded, indicating that the phone was now charging. Holly and Haley walked in and sat on Lilly's bed, they had nothing better to do and they also wanted to think some more about what had happened.

A few minutes after Lilly and the twins entered, the doorbell rang. The head maid opened the door and saw a girl standing outside. She looked about the same age as Lilly.

"Are you a friend of the young Miss?" The maid asked the girl.

Once the person on the other end spoke, all business-like charm was lost from Marie.

"Why are you calling me? I've got a lot of paperwork to do and it's not going to do itself." Marie answered in the pause between the conversation between Kale Ravenclaw and herself. At the mention of a business proposal, Marie had a little more interest in the conversation. "What kind of business proposal?" She asked.

A few minutes passed and soon the door opened and a maid appeared to ask her a question. "Ah, yes if it's not too much trouble may I see Lily, Haley and Holly please?" Kara asked the maid.

Kara began to wonder just what all three girls would do once they knew she was here.

"I'd think you'd truly know" He said.

Kale listened to just what Marie had to ask him he seemed to be going over what. He wanted to say to her in his mind for a while. "A partnership in a way of speaking" Kale added as he started to get together more of his idea.

"As you wish." The maid replied. "Please, come in and take a seat in the main sitting room. I'll go and collect the Young Miss and her sisters." The maid bowed as she ushered the girl into the main foyer. A large twin staircase looped around two huge statues of lions. The handrail of the red carpeted staircase was made from what appeared to be gold. It was embellished with a Lily pattern, the symbol of the Sera family, the Lily flower being the start of the handrail and the stem being the end. The foyer was around 100 foot by 100 foot. Several pillars of stone supported the upper levels lining the edges of the hallway. A huge pair of double doors rested in-between the coiling staircase and the Lion statues. The maid led the girl to a doorway to the west of the main entrance. The floor seemed to have a mosaic pattern which was indiscernible for the girl's current vantage point. The maid opened the doors and allowed the girl to walk through, closing the doors behind her. The maid then headed up the stairs in the direction of Lilly's room.

The thought of pairing up with an equally affluent business partner really got Marie interested in the conversation.

"A partnership, you say? Please elaborate. I'll see if I can find someone to look after the 'annoying dependents' I've been left with." Marie answered, trying to hold back her excitement over what money she might make out of this partnership.

Kara followed the maid into the house she looked around taking in all the detail. "What a nice place it looks like my house" Kara thought as she was led into the sitting room. She sat down upon a small chair soon the maid closed doors behind her. Kara now was waiting she wasn't sure just what was going to happen.

Kale thought over his plan once again "Yes, a partnership for too long our companies have been waging war against each other" Kale begin. He stopped talking for a moment as he reached over on his desk and took a sip of water from the glass near him. "Which was leading us nowhere I was thinking that we good start anew as friends and together could control this city" Kale went on to say.

Lilly heard a knock at her bedroom door. She asked for the person to come in and noticed it was the head maid. The head maid informed Lilly of the arrival of one of her friends which wished to see both her and the twins. Lilly had a faint idea of who this person could be. She followed the maid down the stairs, the twins close behind, and into the sitting room. Who Lilly saw cleared up all suspicions.

"Kara." Lilly said as she noticed the out of place pink drills against the red, green and gold decoration of the sitting room.

"Kara!" The twins cried out in joy as the ran towards Kara and gave her a huge hug.

"Controlling the city sounds like a good plan. Just what would be my cut in the affairs, though?" Marie inquired. "What time shall we meet?"

Marie was already thinking of a way in which she could turn this little proposition around to favor her more than the Ravenclaws. Act nice at first, earn their trust and then crush them with a scandal. Perfect...

She was still busy sitting upon the chair when a few moments later the door opened. And Lily and the twins had arrived by walking into the room the twins then ran to her and gave her a huge hug. Kara returned the hug and looked at both twin's happy faces she looked at Holly longer. The look in Kara's eyes seemed to tell Holly "I missed you".

She then looked over at Lily "I-is it ok that I'm here?" She asked.

"Well, as my partner you would get 50% and how does tonight sound around 6 if it isn't too much of a problem?" Kale asked.

As he waited for her reply his own thoughts were running through his mind. He only wanted this deal so that gain their trust and take over their own company. Perhaps Marie would soon be meeting a foul end.

Lilly scowled at Kara, Haley seemed to notice this.

"Please don't send her away! If you do I'll never forgive you!" Haley told Lilly.

"Please, let her stay." Holly pleaded, using the best puppy dog eyes she could make.

Lilly considered the options and decided it would be best for her to stay, that way she could get the full story out of her. She asked the maid to let the four talk in private, the maid bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Coming close again so you can try to kill me? This is my house with my rules. You'll stand no chance against me here." Lilly stated as she slowly walked towards Kara. "Don't even think about hurting my sisters either."

50/50 sounded fair as a start, Marie didn't want to seem inconsiderate before she could set her plan into action. "That's fine by me. I'll make sure I can find someone to keep the leeches from destroying the house while we discuss this matter further." Marie answered.

Kara backed away from the twins her gaze set fully upon Lily she watched the recent events take place. Between the three of them and said nothing of her own for a short time. When she heard, Lily speak about her coming to kill her again it slowly began to dawn on her that Lily was the one she had been fighting.

"So, it was you those two times" Kara said.

She was still thinking over the events again "k-kill you, why would I do that, plus why would I hurt these two I'd never hurt Holly I-I like her to much" Kara confessed. Seeing Lily slowly walking over to her.

"Ah, good then I shall see you later then, or if you wish feel free to bring them along I'm sure my daughter would enjoy meeting them" Kale stated. If Marie truly decided to not bring her kids along then he could set the first steps of his plan into action if not then it'd have to wait.

"The same question is also posed to you." Lilly retorted. "I know the bindings of my contract for the power I possess. The main section of it details an overview of what should happen should two empowered ones meet. It states that I should do all I can to ensure that my honor is not challenged. If you read in-between the lines that means that I should kill whoever I meet who is also an empowered one." Lilly stopped walking closer to Kara. Now, she was no more than a few feet away. She clicked her fingers together on her right hand and a small flame appeared just above her index finger. "A contingency. Just in case you try anything funny."

Lilly wanted answers and she wanted them now, she was in no mood to listen to anything but what she wanted to. "Why did you decide to impose on my house? Why did you decided to attempt to 'get to know me', for want of a better description?" Lilly demanded calmly.

"Why would I want to haul those free-loaders around?" Marie asked rhetorically in response to Kale's suggestion of bringing them along. "The only one who actually has a potential say in the way the business is run is my first-born and she's also started to show little to no interest in the business. Should I lug her along anyway?" Marie questioned. She didn't want Lilly informing Kale of her own plans but it might also be handy to bring her along so she can read Kale as well and inform her of what he is truly planning, if anything.

Again, Kara listened to just what Lily had to say to her she again said nothing for a time. "So, you wish to kill me then is that it" Kara snapped suddenly her eyes flashed a clear color and slowly the wind within the room started to blow lightly not enough to destroyed anything. "Because, I wanted to set things right" Kara told her at first. She backed away from Lily and looked over at the twins who were watching them.

"I had thought you were lonely and could use a true friend, you looked so alone when I first saw you" Kara added she seemed to back away again from Lily. "I did enjoy getting to know you better honestly I did" Kara stated.

Kale listened to everything that Marie had to say to him about her kids. "I had thought it would have been nice for my daughter to make some new friends" Kale told her. Yet as he listened to more of what she had to say. He looked up from his phone and saw that several people enter the office. They were all dressed in black suits he nodded his head towards them. They seemed to get the message and left the room.

"Maybe your first-born would like to meet my own" Kale added quickly.

"Why would I want to kill you now? It'll ruin this room and scar my sisters for life." Lilly calmly responded to the potential challenge. Kara's next statement hit something within Lilly, this caused her to falter a little. "W-why would you want to set things right? Wouldn't the best option be to never meet with your rival again?! Think about what that may make me feel, knowing that someone who I thought was a friend actually turned out to be a backstabbing killer!" Lilly's voice was cracking with welling tears.

Kara's next response caused all feeling of sadness to be lost from Lilly. "What made you think I was lonely?!" Lilly snapped. "To think that you thought you knew someone from just one meeting, it's stupid and impossible! Can you read my mind? CAN YOU?! Don't make assumptions about people you don't even know!" Kara's addition caused Lilly to falter again. "Same here! Until you tried to kill me and my sisters!"

"Alright, if you want I'll drag her along as well. She might help keep your daughter company while we get down to...more important matters." Marie answered. "I'll see you at six, then. Just give me the address and I'll add it into my SatNav."

She wasn't sure how to respond to just what Lily was saying to her right now. "Because just look and me here I am this is the perfect moment" Kara said. She again looked at the twins and then back at Lily. "B-because I didn't want this friendship to end it means a lot to me I like you a lot Holly even more, Haley is fun to" Kara pointed out, this wasn't really getting her anywhere "W-what about yourself you tried to kill me in return what then?" Kara stated again.

What she heard next wasn't surprising to her Lily was clearly upset at everything that had taken place. "Because I always saw you alone at school you always seemed sad I wanted to change that" Kara told her she started forward towards Lily, "No, I can't what about yourself can you read my fucking mind?" Kara snapped in return. To Lily she then heard the last of what Lily had to say to her. "I never planned on hurting them it was you who sent them at me with that fire attack of yours!" Kara screamed tears were now forming in her eyes.

Kale heard this and smiled before replying "Ah, yes that's good my address is 1566, Ravenswood Estates" Kale told her.

Lilly's next response delivered was accompanied by some tears starting to streak down her face. "M-maybe I like being alone!" Lilly answered, clearly, she was forcing this answer out. "Yes! I can! I've been cursed with that malady since birth! I can't trust anyone! One minute they're acting all friendly and the next they are insulting me in their mind!" Lilly was clearly crying at this moment in time. "How do I know you're not the same?! I can't do it to you! What the hell are you hiding from me?!"

"I only did that because you tried to cut me in half with wind! I wanted to keep them safe! I couldn't do anything else while they were in the ball!" Lilly cried out. "It was the only option..."

Marie entered the address into the SatNav on her desk. "See you then. Pleasure doing business with you." Marie answered while she plotted what she could get Lilly to do then.

Kara was crying at this point as she listened to what Lily had to say to her. "Y-you don't have to be alone I was alone myself until I met you" Kara said slowly. She again walked over to Lily but soon stopped when she heard that it was true she really could read her mind. "Then you know everything I was thinking was true then you knew what everything" Kara pointed out. She started to walk over to Lily again. "Read my mind I'm hiding nothing from you".

Kara walked over to Lily and wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a hug. Weather she wanted one or not "you could have placed them aside it was my own fault and I'm sorry" Kara cried out what she did next was a shock she kissed Lily right then and there upon the lips.

"Ah, yes see you then" Kale replied he then hung up the phone. He got up from his desk and walked over to the window and looked out over the city. "I'm afraid Marie that you won't be making it to dinner tonight".

"What the hell do you know?! I'm not alone! I have Holly and Haley, they've been with me since I was a baby!" Lilly shouted back, crying some more. Kara's next statement caused more rage to build up in Lilly. "Are you deaf or just stupid?! I've told you once. I. Can't. Read. Your. MIND! You're blocking it with something!"

Lilly was about to protest some more when Kara suddenly kissed her on the lips. Lily was filled with rage at the thought of her first kiss being stolen by someone she didn't love, not to mention her worst enemy at this present moment in time. Something else filled Lilly, though. A warm feeling caressed her body as her own lips met Kara's. For a moment, Lilly didn't care what had happened before, she was lost in the feeling, Once the feeling faded, Lilly's rage returned, albeit a little lesser and more embarrassment than rage. She pushed Kara off her. The Twins just gasped in shock.

"W-what did you do that for?!" Lilly spluttered out.

Once the phone was hung up, Marie prepared for that evening. It was going on for half three, she still had around two hours before she had to head out. She decided she'll take extra bodyguards with her this evening in case he was planning something strange, old rivalries don't just disappear from one mere phone call. With Lilly's mind reading power as well and her own lie detecting she was well protected.

"Time to set the wheels in motion..." Marie thought as she started to make accounts for how much this will cost.

She stumbled backwards still not quite sure herself just why she kissed Lilly. She just looked at the floor crying again she couldn't explain herself. "I-I don't know" Kara told her she then looked into Lilly's eyes and listened to what else she had to say.

"You may have them but you still are alone, for I myself am alone" Kara replied. Fresh tears falling from her eyes yet when Lilly called her stupid Kara suddenly snapped. "I-I told you I'm hiding nothing from you!" Kara screamed so loud that the wind outside responded to this and slammed into the house not harming it but causing. The windows to rattle for she was hiding nothing from Lilly that part that had been shielded from view had been gone since she had entered the house.

"I-If you want me gone from your life I'll leave you alone" Kara sobbed. Her mind was flooded with a million emotions she walked over to Haley and hugged her tight. "I enjoyed the time we spent together".

She then next moved over to Holly as she looked into her face she broke down anew. Pulling Holly closer "I-I really liked you even was getting a crush on you" Kara told her. She let go of Holly and headed for the door.

As Kale still looked out the window a single knock was heard upon his door. Not turning around, he told the person to enter the door soon opened and Yukina walked into the room. "I take it you know what you must do?" Kale asked.

Yukina nodded and laughed "once that bitch is taken care of you'll have the city all to yourself" Yukina laughed.

"Wait!" Holly cried out after Kara.

"Don't go! Please!" Haley added in.

Lilly just fell to the floor in tears. She couldn't bring herself to confront Kara again. It was true, she couldn't read anything off her, the flux of magic in the air was too much to allow that power to accurately be used.

"Kara...I'm sorry..." Lilly quietly said, her voice like a small whisper in the wind whipping around the room. She stayed in that state while she heard Kara's retreating footsteps.

Kara soon reached the door to the room when she heard both the twins call out to her. She stopped walking and turned around facing them tears were falling down her cheeks. "I-I don't want to go I want to stay" Kara stated she looked back over at Lilly. The wind outside seemed to slam again and again into the house shaking the windows to the room.

Inside her head, Kara's emotions were running wild she wasn't sure what to think. Or to even act she thought back to what Lilly had said about her hiding something. It was true she was hiding something her true feelings to Lilly, her true feeling to Holly. Yet there was still something else she was hiding.

Kara suddenly grabbed her head in pain as the wind howled outside. The floor beneath her started to shake and Kara cried out in pain. She dropped to her knees sobbing and crying for help her head started to really hurt as unknown voices started to fill her mind voices of others of people around her. Some strange reason Kara heard their very thoughts the floor shaking grew more instance. Blood started to flow down from Kara's nose.

"W-What's happening to me" Kara sobbed in pain.

Lilly's thought entered her mind saying that she was sorry Brooke looked at her through pain filled eyes. "My head it's my head why can I hear your thoughts" Kara cried out.

"Please..." Lilly quietly continued her crying.

The twins wanted to go and stop Kara from leaving. Haley stepped forward and looked at the prone Lilly, reading her as she cried.

"Lilly wants you to stay. She doesn't want you to go either. She's just not sure how to put that into words. She's only ever been by herself, looking after my sister and I." Haley read off Lilly.

Holly walked towards Lilly and did the same.

"I see the outcome of this. It's blurred but I see Lilly crying in her room. She's shut herself away from the world at the pretense of not knowing who to trust. She feels betrayed. She trusted you but you cast her aside when you attacked her. I'm not sure why you did that, I'm honestly not. Lilly never tells us anything about her powers." Holly read to Kara.

Lilly didn't care what her sisters were doing. She just continued looking at the ground, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"Kara..." Lilly croaked out.

As soon as Kara fell to the floor and cried out in pain, the twins ran to her side.

"What's happening?" Holly asked.

"What's wrong, Kara?!" Haley questioned, worry clear in her voice.

Yet, again Kara heard voices inside her head it was just like times in the past. Yet this time it was a lot more of a problem than what it had been before. At various times in her young life Kara could read the minds of others yet it had only showed itself when Kara felt sad or angry. Most of the time it lay dormant in her mind yet now it had only just awakened briefly.

"My head it's my head" Kara screamed.

But there was one side-effect that when this power awakened within her. Kara always would get bad headaches like right now. She barely heard what the twins had told her about Lilly she looked at her still on the floor crying.

"I-I was angry I felt humiliated at what she saw yesterday morning in the Headmaster's office" Kara told them, as she again grabbed her head in pain in her mind she could just read some or Lilly's thoughts yet they seemed blurred. She slowly got to her knees leaning back against the door.

"I-I didn't know it was her when I attacked I thought it was someone else" Kara added through the pain.

The twins just stayed by Kara's side, listening to what she was saying.

"So, you can read minds like Lilly?" Holly asked.

"Or just hear things at different moments in time? Things which you yourself have not seen yet?" Haley asked, thinking the power to be like her Sister's or her own.

While crying, Lilly also heard what Kara was saying.

"I-I didn't mean to." Lilly said while crying. "I was just sent their as well..."

"It was kind of nice. I had a strange feeling inside of me. I liked being hit by the bamboo stick. Plus, my heart beat faster when you wet yourself..." Lilly thought, not knowing what was wrong with Kara. As she was prone to being read by her sisters, so was she prone at being read by Kara.

Kara's head still hurt as she listened to what both twins had to say.

"Only a little yes but not all the time" Kara said through the pain.

She then told Haley that she couldn't do that and didn't have powers like that.

For a moment, Kara could read Lilly's mind just hearing that thought caused her to blush. But went away when she grabbed her head in pain again the wind outside was starting to die down and she was still crying lightly. "I wish I could have seen you wet yourself" Kara thought. After listening to what Lilly had to say.

Lilly managed to pull herself together and go over to see Kara.

"You want to take a quick rest? Just wondering, maybe that might help your pain." Lilly asked Kara while wiping her tears away.

The twins smiled as it seemed like Lilly was back to her old self again.

"We have a few guest rooms." Haley suggested. "Unless you want to sleep in somebody's bed." Haley smirked as she looked at Holly.

Kara got to her feet slowly as Lilly came over to her.

"I'd like that if it's not too much trouble?" Kara asked.

When she heard Haley mention about sleeping in someone's bed she blushed. Yet at that moment the first sign of her bladder was starting to tell her she needed to pee. There had been times in the past when after her mind reading awakening. Plus, with the headaches Kara would normally have to pee it seemed to be a side effect.

"Oh, Haley remember your still my slave for a half hour since we didn't get to finish earlier"

"Oh, yeah..." Haley now remembered. "I thought she had forgotten!" Her mind cried out.

"The guest rooms are upstairs. Come with me." Lilly said as she offered an arm to lean on to help Kara walk, if she needed it.

"It's good to see us all getting along again." Holly smiled.

Kara leaned against Lilly's arm feeling her warmth caused her to blush. At being so close to someone she liked.

"She's so warm and soft" Kara thought.

Lilly started to lead the way and Kara followed next to her with the twins on either side of them.

"Haley, I'd like you to put on your cutest dress for me" Kara told her.

She looked over at Holly and smiled in return yet as she walked with everyone her bladder. Was starting to really fill up she started to walk a little slower. Every few steps she would slightly squirm around.

"That it? That's easy!" Haley replied to Kara's request. "I'll only be a minute once we get you to a room." Haley noticed Kara's movements but said nothing as she thought it might have been caused by the pain.

Holly saw how Kara was acting and thought of it to be something more than just the pain. She considered the possibilities and blushed at what she concluded was wrong with Kara. She was too embarrassed to ask her if it was true.

Lilly led the way to a room at the far end of the right-hand side of the second floor. This was the best furnished guest room they had. She opened the doors and walked in with the group. She walked Kara over to the bed and placed her onto it. Throughout the walk, Lilly had felt Kara's movements, she concluded the same as Holly but she didn't want to ask Kara as she was hoping that something might come out of this...

Her heart beat a little faster than normal in anticipation.

Haley left the room once they were all inside and headed to the dressing room opposite her room. She searched through the clothes racks and found what she was looking for. She took off her current outfit and placed it on. She wasn't sure why Kara had asked for this specifically but she was bound by a deal and wasn't about to break it. She made her way back towards the guest room.

"Actually, there is one more thing I'd like you to where one of your nappies for the rest of the half hour" Kara told her before she left the room to go get changed.

They were still walking slowly the need to be was becoming bad for her she was still squirming on the spot. But this time it was getting worse and worse with each step Kara took it sent a jolt to her bladder which seemed to fill up more. They soon came to a set of doors where Lilly opened them and was taken to a bed and placed upon it.

Sitting down Kara quickly crossed her legs together as tightly as she could.

"It's always the same I need to pee but am too embarrassed to ask" Kara thought.

She moved her legs apart briefly showing both Lilly and Holly her panties for a second before crossing her legs again.

Haley remembered the other request from Kara before she opened the door to the guest room. She sighed at the memory and quickly went back to her room to pick up a pair of her sleeping nappies. She went to take off her panties and then realized that she didn't have any on. She thought that she had unconsciously taken them off when getting changed out of habit. She slipped on the nappies and heard the crinkling they made. She blushed at the thought of what Kara wanted her to do while wearing these. There must be a reason behind these seemingly random and unlinked requests. She quickly checked herself over in the mirror and noticed that the nappy didn't match the rest of her outfit. She wanted to correct this so she headed back to her dressing room and put on the pair of panties which came with the set over the nappy. She was a little sad as she couldn't feel the silky material the panties were made from. She went back to the dressing room, hearing the crinkle of her nappy with every step.

"I'm back." Haley called out as she entered the room. She showed Kara her outfit. It was a red and black Spanish señorita outfit made from a silky material. The base colour was red and the polka dots on it were black. She looked like a little ladybird. It was complete with a black bow in Haley's hair, black buckle shoes and red socks with a silky frill around the top of them. She did a little spin to show Kara the back of the outfit. The spin sent up her skirt and revealed her silky red panties and the waistband of her nappy. "Happy now?" She asked, "I got this outfit when we went on holiday to Spain last year."

"I've got one, too. Except mine's a different color." Holly added. "So, has Lilly, but her's is a little...mature."

Lilly just blushed in response. "It was Father's choice, not mine." Lilly interjected.

She was still squirming on the spot her legs had parted again just a bit as she watched Haley. walk back into the room just seeing Haley in this outfit caused Kara to blush. "You look really cute" She told her she then saw the red silk panties and nappy Haley wore and blushed some more. She hoped around on the bed because she need to pee was bad now. She tried to think of something else to pass the time between them.

"I'm sure both you girls would look just as cute as Haley does" Kara told the girls.

Both her hands were now pressed against her crotch slowly pushing against her girlhood through her skirt.

"I need to pee, I need to pee" Kara thought.

"Haley here is a token of my thanks" Kara added.

Closing her eyes Kara felt the calm wind in the room start to blow softly she used them to gently lift Haley off the ground. With her eyes still closed she flew the young girl around the room much like how Haley had flown around in the fireball from before. Kara did her best to make the ride enjoyable for her doing her best not to have Haley brush against anything.

"Thanks!" Haley smiled. "That's why I asked for this outfit. I really liked the way it made me look like a ladybird. Ladybird's are so cute."

"Um, thanks..." Holly blushed at Kara's compliment.

"I think cute will be pushing the boundaries a little with mine..." Lilly admitted.

All three girls could now see the movements coming from Kara. Lilly and Haley said nothing, Holly was still embarrassed but she wanted to clarify something. She walked up to Kara when she saw that she was allowing Haley to fly around on the wind.

"I'm flying! I'm really flying!" Haley cried out in joy. "This is so fun!"

Gathering up the courage, Holly asked what she wanted.

"Um, Kara." She whispered to her. "Do you maybe need to...you know...pee?" Holly blushed some more.

'Well you look like a real bird now" Kara pointed out she flew Haley around the room doing flips and twists in the air. She was doing her best not to make it look like she needed to pee but it wasn't working. More fidgeting upon the bed with some light bouncing upon her rump.

"Maybe one day I could see you in it?" Kara asked to Lilly.

It seemed that Holly had caught on to this when she saw her walk over to her and then ask her a question about it.

"Um, yes really badly" Kara whispered back to Holly blushing as she did so.

"I want Holly to see me pee" Kara thought.

"There's a toilet just down the corridor. You'd better hurry or you'll hurt yourself." Holly told Kara, worry clear in her voice. "It'll be embarrassing if you have an accident here."

Lilly was too busy watching Haley and making sure that she was okay while flying around.

"She'll get you doing this all day if she had her way, you know." Lilly commented to Kara. The movements which Kara was doing made Lilly's heart beat a lot faster. She was now sure that Kara needed the toilet. She knew just by where Holly was standing that she had already told her where the toilets were. Lilly decided not to press the matter anymore than Holly already had.

Haley was too caught up in the flying to even care what else was going on. She was laughing in delight at the movements she was doing in the air. She even attempted to do a loop while flying, but settled on rolling around in the air instead.

Hearing what Holly had to say she felt sad she wanted Holly to see her have one. But it seemed she was worried about her. Slowly getting up Kara started towards the doors by walking slowly to them making tiny footsteps as she walked across the floor.

"I'm making her happy that's all that matters" Kara told Lilly.

She walked past her and was pressing her hands into her skirt trying to keep the impending flood back. Kara sent Haley in a few loops around the room and a few more twists some of the wind caught Haley's skirt flashing everyone in the room below her.

"C-Can you come with me Lilly?" Kara asked.

"Sure. I'll lead you to it if you want." Lilly said as she followed Kara out of the room. "But first, I think you should put Haley down. As soon as you move out of range she'll fall down."

Holly just nodded as if to affirm Lilly's statement.

"Aww. I was just having fun!" Haley groaned as she felt the wind currents start to drop a little. The range was already being broken.

Kara followed behind Lilly as she walked out of the room who led the way towards the toilets. She put Haley gently back on the ground before having one last fun with her. She picked up Haley and raced her around the room so fast before putting her back on the ground again.

"I could actually use the wind from anywhere but it does of less effects if I'm not around" Kara told her.

As they walked she suddenly stopped as the first tiny spurt of pee dampened her panties. Kara was now worried.

"Haley's heavy enough to fall straight from the sky. She may not look it but all those sweets she eats really does pack somewhere inside her. She's got a small body but that is deceptive." Lilly added before they left the room.

Haley was still happy from the flying so she didn't care that Lilly had technically insulted her.

Holly was worried from a reading she got off Kara before she left. Holly saw another puddle on the floor, soaking into the carpeted hallway. She hoped this potential future wouldn't come true.

Lilly was slightly excited when Kara stopped. She knew that it must be hard for her to hold it back any more.

"Are you alright?" She asked, trying to seem more worried than excited.

Tiny spurts escaped her girlhood as they entered her panties. She heard Lilly ask if she was alright. Blushing Kara shook her head from side to side saying that she wasn't.

"I'm not sure if I can make it" Kara told her.

She started walking again and tried to think back to Haley.

"Don't insult her like that what you said was mean" Kara added.

They soon reached with the bathroom was and Lilly opened the door. Kara quickly entered inside yet for a strange reason she didn't want to be alone. She turned to Lilly and asked while blushing a bit.

"C-Can you keep me company?"

"Bathrooms are private places! I can't do that!" Lilly answered while blushing heavily.

"Although I strangely want to..." Lilly thought.

"You're old enough to go by yourself." Lilly added.

Kara got her answer and entered the bathrooms alone. She went over and sat upon the toilet she pulled her panties down first and let loose a stream of urine into the bowl. As she sat there she pictured Lilly standing and watching her squirming around herself in her own need to pee.

"I wanted her to see me" Kara thought.

Once she was done she flushed the toilet and walked back out to join Lilly.

Elsewhere.

It was soon nearly the approaching hour Kale's little plan was soon to go into effect. As Yukina made her way out of his office building and started walking along the sidewalks. She wondered just where she would meet up with Marie.

Lilly blushed as she heard Kara urinating into the toilet. She wondered why she still stood there and listened to it instead of plugging her ears. Despite her act of saying that she shouldn't be with her, Lilly really wanted to see the stream leave Kara's girlhood and land into the toilet.

Lilly waited as Kara rejoined her. She then went with Kara back to the guest room.

Marie was now ready for her arrangement with Kale, all she needed was Lilly. She called for a maid to inform Lilly of Marie's prior engagement and, in her own words, tell Lilly to "Get a move on and get ready. She's coming whether she wants to or not.". The maid complied to the demand and sought out Lilly. She checked her room and didn't find her there so she then went to where she heard the most noise, the guest room.

The maid entered the guest room after knocking and politely told Lilly what Marie wanted her to do.

"Sorry, Kara, it looks like Mother wants me to go somewhere with her. Holly, Haley, would you please see Kara out."

"Sure." They replied.

Lilly then left the guest room and went to her dressing room to get changed into her formal wear.

Once she was finished Kara left and joined Lilly in the hallway they started to make their way back towards. The guest room yet once they got there moments later Kara saw as the maid from before entering and talk with Lilly about something. She was soon told what is was and felt sad she didn't want this day to end.

"I enjoyed our time together" Kara told Lilly before she left the room she gave Lilly and big hug.

Then watched her leave the room the twins soon led Kara from the room towards the main area of the house.

"Girl's I had a fun time today I wanted this to keep going" Kara told them.

They reached the doors to the house and Kara turned around giving each girl a big hug and kiss on their foreheads. She left the house and started on her own way back home.

Lilly picked out her best clothes and underwear and placed them on her bed. She then went into the bath to quickly clean herself up before this seemingly important arrangement. Before entering the bath, Lilly first went to the toilet to ensure that there would be no interruptions in this meeting, she knew how her Mother would react if she asked to be excused to go to the toilet. Once finished, she wiped herself down, flushed the toilet and went to have her bath. The Sera bath was close to bordering on the size of a public swimming pool. It was huge. Lilly lazily cleaned herself up. This whole affair took around twenty minutes.

Once she was finished, she dried herself off and then went back to her room to get changed. Lilly first placed on a pair of silky golden colored panties. She loved the feel of the material against her tender girlhood, not that she would want anyone to know. She put on a silk dark gold training bra, not that she really liked wearing it as there were practically nothing there for it to support, this made Lilly feel a little self-conscious about her lacking bust. She then placed on a dark gold silk evening gown and a pair of matching dark gold high-heeled shoes, which she hated wearing. She combed her short white hair and then changed her usual hair-clip to that of a lily, her Mother said that this showed allegiance to the Sera family.

Once she was done, she shakily made her way down the stairs into the main hallway, stumbling a little as she tried to get used to high-heeled shoes again. She waited for her Mother to finish getting ready.

Yukina was busy making plans of her own as she stood upon the sidewalk. She knew just what was to come a main bridge connected one part of the city to the other. This crossed a large body of water the town's river this bridge was needed to be crossed to reach where Kale's house was and was. The only way to reach it Yukina spotted several men in black on the corner of the street standing next to a black limousine on the front of the car was the figurehead. Over a silver raven which marked the car as one own by their family several other ravens were upon both sides of the car.

Walking over to them Yukina watched as one of the men opened the door letting her step inside. She soon entered the car and took a seat. One of the men leaned in and told her something into her ear.

"Master, Kale expects this mission to be carried out swiftly" He said.

Yukina nodded at this but said nothing to the man as he closed the door behind him. The car soon started and drove away from the curb the limo headed in the direction of where the bridge was.

Marie left her office wearing her usual Wine Red formal wear. She was wearing similar things to Lilly, except the color was different and she wore a lacy black bra, which could just be seen under the neckline of her evening gown. She was also wearing deep crimson colored lipstick and a whole ton of make-up. Lilly cringed at the sight. She thought her Mother looked like a femme-fatale from one of the movies which her Mother liked watching. The movie included a British Spy, or so Lilly could recall, she never really paid much attention to it.

"Well, I'm ready when you are." Lilly said to her Mother. Her Mother didn't even bother replying. She went to the front door and pressed her finger against the scanner. The doors opened soundlessly and Marie walked out. Lilly followed close behind.

Outside waited a long white limousine and a small collection of burly men. Marie walked onwards to the limo and the men followed behind. One of them opened a door at the back of the car and Marie climbed into the limo. Lilly followed but she wasn't given the same treatment. She went to the other side of the car and entered from there.

"No talking when we are there. You utter a single word without being given permission to and I'll disown you." Marie coldly stated to Lilly, who just stayed silent and nodded in response.

Haley and Holly weren't so easily silenced, though. Once Lilly had left to get changed, they each put on their best clothes and got ready to go with her, secretly of course. Beforehand, both girls went to the toilet and afterwards quickly cleaned themselves up. Haley kept her señorita outfit on but removed the nappy and Holly placed her own one on as well, with the matching panties, vest and socks like Haley had. Holly's outfit was, instead of being black and red, black and dark blue. Before anyone else had even got ready, the secretly left the house and hid on the expansive boot of the limousine.

About 30 minutes later the Ravenclaw limo soon reached the bridge they drove over. To it and soon stopped in the middle of the large silver and grey bridge the bridge itself spanned. Two miles in each direction it was made of a strong white marble on each entrance were. Two large statues of gargoyles at each end of the bridge. As they stopped the car in the middle of the four-lane road one of the men stepped out and walked over to the door. Opening it Yukina stepped out and walked into the fresh night air.

Looking over at each of the men who were now standing next to the limo.

"You know what to do" She told them.

Each of the men began to chant a small clear aura appeared around each of them. They placed their hands out forward the aura left their bodies and started to form a large box. The box began to expand in size and shape until it covered the entire bridge every other person and car upon. This bridge was gone leaving Yukina the limo and the others alone.

When Marie's car entered this area, they would be transported into the area where Yukina was waiting for her.

The limo drove on. The ride went by in silence. Lilly played with her phone and checked her social networking feeds. Nothing important were on them, just some random videos of cats doing crazy things and attention seekers looking for someone to talk to.

Holly and Haley were bounced around in the back of the limo but they stayed quiet, they didn't want to give themselves away, not just yet.

"Ow! Get your foot out of my ribs!" Haley quietly, but angrily, said.

"Sorry. Could you get your panties out of my face?" Holly retaliated equally as quietly.

"I would if I could!" Haley answered.

"Actually...eek!" Holly quietly screamed. "You've taken your panties off again?!"

"No I didn't! They were pulled off with your movements!" Haley retorted.

The squabbling in the boot continued, the sound drowned out by the noises of the night.

As soon as they arrived at the bridge, Lilly, Holly and Haley all felt the magical aura around it. Lilly didn't recognize the magical signature. Some other empowered one must be in this town. Lilly prepared herself as they entered the magical field.

The limo soon entered the magical area Yukina felt this happen within moments Marie. Would soon arrive as she stood there a swirl of water rose up from the river and engulfed her body. With its magical power, soon as the water vanished Yukina's clothes had changed.

She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. On Yukina's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Yukina also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

As saw the approaching headlights of Marie's limo a smile formed. "Cascada" Yukina shouted she launches a rushing surge of water at her towards the limo.

Lilly felt the surge of magic as they entered the binding field. Predicting an attack, she used some of her magic to put her Mother and the people inside the limo to sleep.

"Hearthfire." Lilly quietly intoned. The desired effect had happened and everyone was asleep. Well, everyone that Lilly knew about was. Lily quickly let her magic free and she changed into her battle outfit,

"Much better. I can move around without stumbling in those things." Lilly quietly said to herself as she got out of the limo.

A huge jet of water shot towards it. Lilly only just managed to erect a firewall big enough to evaporate the water and protect the Limo.

"Show yourself!" Lilly shouted out. "Quit hiding behind the water."

"It's making me want to pee again..." Lilly quietly added onto the end as she could feel it causing her bladder a little unrest.

Holly and Haley weren't sure what was happening now. They knew they entered something strange but they didn't know what. They could hear Lilly shouting something to someone, or something. Haley wanted to leave and check it out but Holly stopped her.

"We can't just go out blindly. We need to know just what Lilly's up against first." Holly quietly said to Haley, who just nodded in reply.

Watching as her attack had little to no effect once a large firewall appeared around the limo. Yukina walked forward she soon spotted another figure upon the bridge. 'Ah, so you're the other one I was told about before. You seem different than the wind user" Yukina told her.

Again, more torrents of water shot up from the river and began to swirl around her body. "I had thought Marie would be here alone but I guess I was wrong" Yukina added in. She walked forward some more and just smiled.

"He never had any plans of joining with that bitch he only wanted her out in the open so she would be taken out" Yukina told her with a laugh she then kneeled on the ground'

"Astora" Kneeling, ice spins around Yukina. From which the water around her changed into. This builds up until the Yukina releases the spell as the ice would ram into Lily like an avalanche.

"What about me seems different?" Lilly answered defiantly.

Lilly then started to channel the magic in her body into an aura of white fire, which she'll soon shape into something more potent. More water shot up and Lilly could feel the effects of the sight and the sound of the water in her bladder. It started to fill up, causing Lilly to fidget on the spot. She quickly stopped this, she didn't want her opponent to think that she is weak.

"I think, by the code of conduct I'm bound by, introductions are in order before we slaughter each other." Lilly said. "My name is Lilly. My title is Shiroi Hono, 'White Flame' if you want it in a langue we both might understand." She finished as the aura around her condensed into a white flame barrier.

"How deluded might you be to think than an affluent person, like the head of the Sera family, would ever travel at night alone? They wouldn't even do it in the day!" Lilly shot back with a laugh.

"On the flip side, neither did my Mother." Lilly answered as the white flames around her started to swirl around in a circular motion. "But her way of destroying the Ravenclaw family was through more humane means, unlike your twisted boss, you lackey!"

The flames circling Lilly condensed into a large beam.

"Flame Tempest!" Lilly called out. The beam of fire started to move towards her opponent in a spiraling motion, melting any ice which was coming at Lilly from anywhere in a cone shape from Lilly's current location towards her foe.

"You're a flame user while she was a wind user" Yukina answered back to her.

Yukina noticed that Lilly fidgeted around and smiled at this she said nothing on it. Just knowing what to do would make it work more torrents of water shot up from the river. She listened to what Lilly had to say to her about names.

"My name is Yukina, my title is Amaya, "Night Rain" if you want to know" Yukina told her.

She said nothing at what Lilly told her she guessed that Kale was wrong on that front. "Ah, but it was the Ravenclaw family who wanted this to happen". Yukina added.

Watching as the flames formed a swirling pattern around her. Lilly then sent them in the form of a spiraling beam at her. It seemed to melt away her ice Yukina quickly summoned up a wall of water to block the beam it slammed into the water. Destroying some of it parts of the flame struck Yukina's body causing her to scream in pain.

"Permafrost, construct a frozen coffin and deliver eternal sleep unto this beast Eternal Coffin" Yukina called out. When casting this spell, Yukina would spread out her arms to over as much area as possible. Snow and ice would then blow out of the area slowly weakening the enemy, and finally freeze the enemy.

Hearing the fact that the Ravenclaws had a part in this, her mind shot back to Kara.

"She wouldn't have a part in this, would she? No! What am I thinking?!" Lilly thought.

More water...

Lilly was really starting to regret picking a fight with this water user. She's always been weak to water, not just because of her fire nature. Water has always reminded her of toilet use, that's why she always tends to start to need to use one whenever she's near a lot of water, especially if it is moving. Her bladder was filling up faster and she started to feel it cause her abdomen a little pain.

"Focus on the fight, not the water. Focus on the fight, not the water..." She thought to herself in an attempt at taking her mind off things. It was harder than it sounded as water is what has been being aimed at her.

She only just noticed, despite her need, that she had hit with the first strike, although it was no more than a glancing blow. She started to get a little complacent again. She quickly summoned her dual daggers and ran towards Yukina with cat-like grace. She didn't notice the ice beginning to form on the floor. she inadvertently slipped on it and landed on her backside.

"I'm prone now! I need to get up, fast!" Lilly thought to herself as she started to lift herself up. The air around her turned cold. This further added to her need, cold places always made her need the toilet as well. "Why did it have to be water and ice...?"

Yukina watched as the area around her start to get covered in ice and freeze the ground. Seeing as how Lilly ran towards her she laughed when she fell to the ground in sheer delight. this gave her the means to attack the prone Lilly. Moving her hands around she began to summon the water of the river beneath her soon the bridge started to shake. As two large torrents of water began to form around her.

With the water spinning around her Yukina started to walk forward. The water seemed to follow behind her she stopped and pointed at Lilly. The first large water torrent shot at Lilly's chest Yukina hoped that if this attack struck her she'd be hurt enough to have an accident. Remembering back to see her earlier fidgeting.

The second wall of water stayed around Yukina acting as a shield just in case. Lilly tried to attack her with anything with her free hand. Yukina pulled her sword from its sheath. Mistdancer was a blade that was forged for Yukina alone. The sword contains every type of water magic. The sword itself was crafted using ancient water magic and metal. The blade itself is completely blue in color with green runes upon the blade. The hilt of the blade, like most others, is made from some type of blue crystal, but it has some type of emblem in the middle of the hilt; this emblem looks somewhat like a dragon head.

Seeing the water jet heading at her, Lily quickly attempted to back-flip away from her current position. That concentrated water would hurt quite a bit if it hit and it may cause other terrible things to happen. She only just managed to move away when she slipped and fell on her front this time. A small spurt of warm fluid left her girlhood and dampened the bottom of her leotard outfit.

"No! Nononononono!" Lilly thought as she quickly pushed herself up. A small wet spot could be seen on the front of her leotard outfit now. Her need was becoming more and more worse with every water attack that came at her. She couldn't take much more. She'll lose the endurance phase if it keeps up. If her need got more worse than it already was she might not even be able to cast any magic.

"Blazing aura!" Lilly cast on herself. A large white fire shield seemed to form around her. This shield will both protect her from the cold of the Permafrost and it would also offer some protection from weak water attacks and any melee attempt. She later regretted casting it as another spurt escaped her, further dampening her leotard outfit, creating a slightly bigger wet spot. Lilly blushed profusely and quickly but carefully ran to the right of Yukina.

"She's going to laugh at me, I know she is!" Lilly thought while blushing.

Watching Lilly do a backflip or at least tried to she saw her avoid the attack. But slipped and fell on the ice again she could see a small wet spot form on Lilly's leotard she said nothing but laughed aloud at this.

"Lilly can't control your bladder maybe this will help" Yukina taunted.

She sent the other wall of water right at Lilly who was running right at her. Seeing Lilly blushing she laughed again.

'Is all this water making your panties wet, does rain, rivers, lakes, oceans, ice and water also affect this?" Yukina asked.

She started to back away making some distance between the two.

'What about your peach is it wet as well does this make you feel naughty?" Yukina laughed.

"S-stop it!" Lilly groaned back as she ran along. Her blush became a little more worse.

All the mentions of things which Lilly associated with toilet use made her momentarily stop in her tracks and quickly grab at her crotch. She didn't care that she was in the middle of a fight, she wasn't about to embarrass herself by losing control of, not only the flow of battle, but also her own personal flow.

"I mean it! You're mean!" Lilly shot back as she squeezed tightly on her girlhood, trying to hold back the impending flood. Speaking of floods, there was one coming at her right now. Wait, WHAT?! A flood coming at her now?! She knew that if she moved she'll let out some more urine and if she stayed still she'll get beaten up badly by the water and fully lose control of her own bladder. She though the former was the better of choices. She nimbly dived to the side and flipped in the air to land right next to Yukina.

She was about to strike the potentially dazed Yukina when she felt a large spurt leave her girlhood. It dripped through her leotard outfit and fell onto the floor, melting a little of the ice right beneath Lilly. Both her hands quickly shot down to her girlhood to stop the flow.

"D-Don't look!" She shouted at Yukina while blushing a whole lot more.

Yukina saw as Lilly grabbed her crotch she still ran along but slower than before.

"Is your poor bladder swelling beyond what you can control are your panties getting soaked?" Yukina asked Lilly,

She saw what Lilly was doing and only smiled at her she watched as Lilly did a flip and land next to her. She meant to attack her but grabbed her crotch again as she saw the little spot grow larger.

"Go, ahead wet yourself here let me help you" Yukina said.

She brought forth more water from the river around her. As she neared Lilly she took her hand and grabbed hold of Lilly's arms and through them above her head letting go she ran her finger's long Lilly's peach through her leotard finding what she wanted Yukina started to tease her peehole with her fingers. She pinched Lilly's urethra hard and then pull upwards on her leotard in the hopes of stimulating her bladder.

"N-no! Stop it! I'm going to..." Lilly cried out as Yukina teased her bladder some more with the water. She squeezed against her crotch a lot harder. Her knuckles were turning white with effort and her body was shaking. As soon as Yukina moved Lilly's hands away from her hold, she knew she would lose complete control soon. This was accelerated by Yukina's now rubbing fingers.

That was it. The last straw. Lilly let out a stifled cry and her floodgates opened, adding to the water already going around the place. Warm clear liquid trickled down her legs for the sides of her leotard. The material it was made from couldn't hold any more urine after a while so it started to fall through the material and land on the floor in a rain-like sound.

"N-no. Not here... no..." Lilly sobbed out as tears started to fall down her face. Lilly's waterfall continued to fall to the ground beneath her. Her outfit was soaked at the crotch area and she had momentarily lost all will to fight. The waterfall soon died down to a stream and then a trickle.

"You're really mean! You're probably the worst opponent I've ever faced! That's a dirty trick, picking on a girl who's weak to water in more ways than one!" Lilly lectured Yukina while crying as she fell to the floor in embarrassment and disgrace.

Yukina only laughed as she kept up what she was doing to Lilly pulling her leotard across her peach. Wanting Lilly to fully wet herself in front of her once the floodgates opened. And the material darkened Yukina just thrilled at this. She again moved her fingers across Lilly's peach she wanted her bladder to be full again she wanted more of this she summoned more water around her.

Hoping it would fill her bladder again there was a trick she could use to make it. Happen but didn't use it since it would be cheated in control the water in a person. With her hand soaked in Lilly's urine she went back to rubbing Lilly's peach through her leotard she tried again to stimulate her peehole.

'How do I know you didn't enjoy this look at this your peach is wet you did enjoy this" Yukina taunted she brought her hand away and showed Lilly her clear sticky fingers covered it clear fluid. Her hand went back to Lilly's crotch again pulling up hard on the leotard again going against her peehole.

"But I still think you enjoyed this why not pee again?" Yukina asked.

Lilly felt both violated and humiliated. She couldn't bring herself to fight this opponent.

"How could you..." Lilly managed to say before fully breaking down into floods of tears as Yukina continued her water torture and physical torture.

Back in the boot of the Limo, Holly and Haley were listening to the whole fight. Haley couldn't help but laugh at what happened to Lilly, this resulted in a swift kick from Holly.

"We have to help her!" Holly told Haley.

"How? You're just as bad as Lilly when it comes to water!" Haley retorted.

"I don't know. We need to re-invigorate Lilly's fighting spirit." Holly suggested.

"Like overwrite her embarrassment by a stronger urge?" Haley asked.

"Yes, that." Holly answered. "If she has a reason to fight again then maybe she'll get back to her old self."

"Should we go out there? Lilly will want to protect us, wouldn't she?" Haley replied.

"I think we should." Holly finished as she started to move her hand to find the latch on the boot. Holly's hand touched something both warm, soft and... able to move?

"Get your hand off there!" Haley shouted. "Don't violate me!"

Holly blushed when she realized what she had touched. "Maybe if you wore panties that wouldn't happen!" Holly shot back.

"I already told you what happened!" Haley shouted back to Holly.

After a short while, they both fell out of the boot and onto the cold hard floor.

"How could I, how could I because I can look at yourself" Yukina told her. She grabbed hold of the crotch piece of Lilly's leotard and pulled with all her strength feeling the fabric ripping away from Lilly's clothes. She dropped the piece to the ground she touched Lilly's peach with her fingers feeling out wet they were from her pee and pleasure juices.

'Your weak and you know it, your bladder has always been weak like now" Yukina added.

She used her fingers to tease Lilly's urethra and was rewarded with another tiny spurt of pee landed upon her hand. "See you'll always wet yourself from now on whenever you're with friends or family you will always wet yourself, how about I call you Lilly-Spilly" She taunted.

'Hey, look everyone it's Lilly-Spilly she's going to release her bladder now come on Lilly-Spilly go ahead show everyone your piss!" Yukina demanded.

She leaned down and stuck her fingers fully into Lilly's peach.

"Come on Lilly-Spilly wet yourself, pee yourself, pleasure yourself here" Yukina added.

She reached over and took hold of Lilly's hand and started with a rubbing motion upon her peach. Trying to start getting Lilly to pleasure herself before her.

She was about to say more when she heard a thud turning she looked over at the limo.

'Seems someone else is here" Yukina thought.

Lilly couldn't do a thing, she was powerless. She just withstood the torture put upon her by Yukina. Her crying increased when Yukina forced her to rub against her own girlhood.

"It's freezing out here!" Haley stated as she shivered from the cold.

"Y-yeah." Holly replied while doing the same.

"Wait, if we're going to do that we're a little lacking in things for it. We don't match." Haley added. "I just wish your outfit looked like mine."

As soon as Haley said that, Holly's outfit seemed to change from black and blue to black and red. Both just stared in amazement at this.

"Well, that was convenient. If a little weird." Haley stated. "Perfect. Let's go!"

Both twins joined hands and walked towards the woman standing over Lilly.

"Hey, Water Witch! Look over here!" Haley shouted out.

Yukina heard voices coming from afar she turned back and looked down at Lilly. "Keep pleasuring yourself" Yukina demanded as she turned away from her and started back to the limo. She then saw the twins she wasn't sure how these two other girls had gotten within her barrier. But it didn't matter she'd take care of them to.

"Just what do we have here?" Yukina asked.

Several more torrents of water had begun to form around her body. They swirled and moved yet acted as a shield she wasn't sure just what kinds of powers these. Girls had she wanted to keep some distance between the three of them.

Ravenclaw Estate

Several miles away from where the battle was happening Kara had finally returned home. After leaving the Sera house as she landed in the open court yard in front of her house. Which was surrounded by giant pine trees on either side. On both the left and right side of the house were two large black statues of ravens both with their wings spread wide. In the center stood another statue this one of several small ravens surrounding a fountain. The house itself was built in a Gothic style it was two stories and made from black and white marble. Several of the windows were stained glass featuring various images of scenes from the war in heaven.

Kara started to slowly walk up to the house she missed spending time with both Lilly and the twins. She wondered if she would be able to see them again soon.

Lilly was in no position to argue, she just did as she was told and continued to rub at her exposed flower.

"How about..."

"...we play..."

"... a game?" The twins said, taking turns of who was speaking.

"If you win..."

"...we'll tell you..."

"...Lilly's biggest weakness." They suggested.

She listened to what the girls had to say to her she looked over at Lilly who was lightly. Pleasuring herself she thought of a way to further torture her "Lunatic Fervor" Yukina called out she placed a hand onto Lilly's forehead, this spell creates a raging storm of chaotic emotions and thoughts to spiral like a whirlpool in the target's mind, bringing all but the most serious of mind to madness and insanity

She turned her attention back towards the twins.

"So, what sort of game do you have in mind?" Yukina asked.

Under any normal circumstances, Lilly would have been immune to the spell which Yukina had cast on her. Today, she was a little more prone. Instead of driving her to madness, the spell had a different effect on Lilly. The spell made her start to enjoy the situation she had been put in, she loved sitting in the puddle of her own making and rubbing away at her tender flower. She started to rub a little faster.

"Can you guess..."

"...which of us..."

"...called out to..."

"...you first?" The twins chorused, taking turns speaking and occasionally swapping standing positions.

"Was it me?" One twin asked, the one on the right.

"Or was it me?" The second twin asked, the one on the left.

Yukina listened to each of the twins speak she started to think of what was said to her. She wasn't sure just which twin it was who called out to her first. Her gaze traveled to the left and the right.

"Is it the one on the left?" Yukina asked.

She had a feeling that'd she'd lose this game she wanted to know Lilly's weakness but the thought of. Torturing these two girls was something she also wanted to do.

"Wrong answer. Try again." The twins said in unison as they moved around again to further confuse Yukina.

Meanwhile, Lilly was lost in the folds of the Lunatic Fervour spell. Her real consciousness had been pushed aside while the spell entered her mind. Now it was trying to fight against it. She managed to get a little more grip on her own sanity and the effect of the spell faded a little. She had now stopped rubbing against her flower but she still somehow liked sitting in her own puddle. Her mind tried again and she managed to now realize just what was happening. She was now conscious of the spell's effects in her mind. This little realization should help with her return to sanity,

It seemed she had gotten the answer wrong watching as both twins moved around again. In a means to confuse her "I'll pick the one on the left again" Yukina had a feeling she'd be wrong again she looked over at Lilly who seemed to have stopped pleasuring herself. She walked over to her and leaned down next to her.

"Who, told you to stop" Yukina snapped at her.

With her sword in hand she placed the tip of it against the front of Lilly's leotard. Slowly she started to bring it down hoping to cut through the material.

Lilly had now pushed nearly the whole spell's effect out of her mind. She was now conscious again, and seething with rage. She still acted like she was under its effects to not arouse any suspicion. She saw Yukina walk towards her and she noticed the twins behind her swapping their standing positions. She silently thanked the twins for the momentary distraction before finally wondering why they were here.

Once Yukina reached her, she said demanded something and began to try and cut her outfit open. Lilly focused her magic and created a huge spear of fire behind Yukina.

"I did." Lilly stated. "Flaemberg!" Lilly shouted out.

The spear of fire behind Yukina shot down towards her in an attempt at impaling her. Should the spear miss, Lilly readied herself to back-flip away from its area of effect.

The tip of her sword had cut open only a small part of Lilly's leotard just enough to reveal the top part. Of her breasts, she was unaware of the huge flame spear being formed behind her. She then heard Lily shout out something only to feel the flame spear impale itself into her back.

Staggering backwards Yukina backed away from Lilly who moved by doing a backflip. Fresh red blood splattered onto the ground behind her as her whole body burned in pain. "D-Damn you" Yukina snapped. She thought back and it seemed Lilly had tricked her somehow, she didn't know how but this angered her.

"Crystal Billow" Yukina yelled in rage torrents of water exploded up from the river. The water started to turn into shimmering crystalline structures that shoots against her enemies. Next Yukina went through with another attack after using some magic to get rid of the flame spear in her back.

"Araia" Yukina shouted this spell creates spikes of ice which she uses to shoot at enemies. When casting this spell, her sword would glow as the ice spikes appear around her. Upon her command, they fly out towards the target. When Yukina sent flying at Lilly.

Lilly looked at Yukina's staggering body while she flipped out of the way. She noticed that Yukina had also created more water and ice spears This had no effect on Lilly now as she had already emptied herself once because of it. Her bladder was now empty, allowing her to fight at full strength.

"Not going to work!" She shouted back at Yukina. "Flame Burst!" Lilly shouted.

A large cone of fire appeared in front of her, burning away any ice being fired from her front, and shot towards Yukina at full speed.

"Fire will always melt ice!" Lilly shouted back at the joke of an ice attack Yukina did to her.

The twins, noticing that Lilly was now in fighting shape, returned to the safety of the limousine's boot and waited for the battle to be over. They knew they'll get a scolding from Lilly but they wanted to help as much as they could.

"Yet, waters put out fire!" Yukina shouted back a large torrent of swirling water formed around her, forming an orb around her as the fire crashed into her shield. Steam rose into the air as the last of the fire was washed away from her the water died down and Yukina could be seen again.

"Water Dragons" Yukina said the remaining water is shaped into dragons and these can be simply destroyed by slashing them. Yukina sent them at Lilly this spell is useless but it helps Yukina so she can make a much powerful spell to attack her enemies.

Yukina began to chant now as she knew what to do next, she enchants this using these words "You who crosses between sky and earth, gently flowing water, gather in my hand and give me thy power rain " First small droplets of water rain down from the sky after each minute it gets heavier and heavier until it would become a vicious storm like weather.

As it started to rain across the battlefield Yukina knew just what attack to try next. It was a combo attack to her last one "Oh heavenly rain waiting upon the heavens tear thy sky and open them wide, make it Freeze" Yukina added the droplets become large shards of ice and it becomes a blizzard or a hail like situation where in every shard is directly focused on the opponent. It is difficult to avoid.

Yukina dropped to one knee her body still ached and she was losing power.

Lilly gasped as Yukina evaporated her attack. She quickly drew her daggers and slashed at the water dragons coming towards her. The water they were made from splattered against her and made her outfit a little damp.

The weather turned to rain and then hail. Lilly knew what she'd do.

"Blazing Aura!"

The fire shield appeared around Lilly again and melted away the hail stones, all she had to deal with now was the poor visibility. She changed her daggers into her short bow and readied an arrow. She focused her power into the arrow and its size grew until it was the size of a javelin.

"Piercing Line!" Lilly cast as she fired the arrow. It shot straight towards where Yukina was and, maybe, still is. Lilly hoped that this attack connected as she was starting to get annoyed at all the water as it made her feel like she needed to use the toilet again.

Again, it seemed that her latest attacks had little to no effect on Lilly. With the rain giving her poor visibility with the remaining power Yukina had she decided to get serious with Lilly. Using some magic her clothes began to change her clothes were torn from her body as a new set took its place.

This revealing green armor, complete with bluish portions, has its appearance modeled after different sea creatures. The breastplate, which barely covers Yukina's breasts, somewhat resembles seaweed, and has some thin chains hanging from it over Yukina's exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. The breastplate is linked to the pauldrons, composed of green plates and decorated by prominent fin-like ornaments.

The gauntlets cover only Yukina's forearms, leaving her biceps exposed, and possess decorated elbow guards with prominent ornaments jutting out in whirl shapes, reminiscent of seashells. The armor lacks a waist guard; instead, Yukina is geared with a dark bikini, and a long cloth, with its edges yet again reminiscent of fins, circles her waist on the back and the sides, being connected to the shorts by a pair of fasteners shaped like sea stars.

The greaves possess fin-shaped protrusions in correspondence to Yukina's ankles, and extend up to her knees, with her thighs being instead covered by jagged parts made of cloth. The outfit is completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head.

An arrow came flying right at her Yukina brought her arms up and the arrow slammed into her. Knocking her to the ground she fell hard on her butt quickly getting back to her feet. "Water Nebula" Yukina cast two waves of water rush up from the river and hopefully blasts Lilly into the air with tremendous force.

Lilly wasn't sure if her attack connected. She heard the clash of her arrow against armor. She was about to go for another shot when she was blasted into the air by a jet of cold water. She screamed as the force of the water crashed against her exposed tender flower.

"Cold cold COLD!" Lilly screamed out as she was shot into the air. This new vantage point allowed her to see her foe. She quickly changed her bow into a huge Hand-and-a-half sword, which she normally couldn't wield, and threw herself to just above Yukina.

"You'll pay for attacking my tender parts with that!" She shouted at Yukina as she descended.

From Yukina's view, she could probably see Lilly's girlhood in full view.

Having a perfect view of Lilly's exposed girlhood Yukina smiled she decided on a small method of attack. She shot tiny spurts of water at Lilly's girlhood hoping if they struck it they could somehow manage to enter Lilly's urethra and fill her bladder. This water was rather easy to avoid but there was a lot of them.

"It's your fault for flashing me" Yukina taunted Lilly.

She jumped backwards to avoid the sword as it slammed down into the bridge. Yukina did avoid most of it but felt the tip of the sword cut a large gash into her exposed chest, "Water Funnel" Yukina cast a funnel of water is made and then sucks the target. The target then is shot out of the other end (which is the top) hopefully crashing down to the bottom.

"Is the water treating you well do you need to pee again?" Yukina asked.

"This is getting tiresome! Why won't you give up!" Lilly exclaimed as she pulled her sword out of the bridge. Afterwards, she changed it back to her bow.

She was then sucked into a water plume and sent flying again.

"Quit it!" Lilly shouted back down as she fired an arrow at Yukina's position before landing gracefully on her feet.

The water was starting to affect Lilly again but she didn't care. She was beyond caring as she had already been humiliated once. If worse came to worst, she could just let it out as her Leotard was ripped and her girlhood was exposed. No harm would be done then.

"You know why I'm here I would leave until she is dead" Yukina snapped.

She brought her sword up and swung it across striking the arrow aimed at her. Knocking it to the side she now turned her attention to the car.

The water around them from the rain started to fall even harder Yukina moved her sword arm. And brought the water in a slamming down motion at the top of the limo. She then turned back at Lilly.

"Why should I, I already know what you want to do so do it bitch!" Yukina snapped in rage.

Before the water could contact the Limo, Lilly put a large firewall around and above the limo, evaporating any water which was about to strike it.

"I won't let that happen!" Lilly shouted back as she used the momentary lapse of attention to try and get a lucky shot in. "Run back to your master with your tail between your legs like the dog you are!"

Yukina screamed in rage and looked at Lilly with a look of hatred. 'Why not just pee and pleasure yourself again I know all this water is making your poor bladder ache like crazy" Yukina shouted back.

More and more rain began to fall upon the area it seemed now that all the water was starting to fall on Lilly.

"If it'll make you leave, then fine!" Lilly shouted back as she started to squirm around under the rainfall.

She kept the fire shield around the limo in hopes that this little thing would be enough to get this annoying water user away from her so she can think straight again. She only agreed to it as she was still slightly under the effects of the Lunatic Fervour.

Yukina just laughed as more water was sent at the limo once again. She looked back at the squirming Lilly.

"if you think that will truly make me leave your wrong" Yukina pointed out. She jumped into the torrent of water and appeared behind one that was behind where Lilly stood. She brought her sword down at Lilly's leotard again hoping to cut through it.

"I want to see you broken before me, I want you wetting yourself crying in sheer embarrassment. As you pleasure yourself to a massive orgasm" Yukina shouted.

Lilly thought it wouldn't be that easy.

She managed to just avoid Yukina's surprise attack but it still managed to cut open the back of her half blazer a little.

"Pee on her!" A voice in Lilly's head screamed. She was surprised at this but she was still taken by the overwhelming urge of the spell still in effect.

Lilly jumped back and dived towards Yukina only to blink out of view in a wall of white fire and appear above her head. Something was a little off, though. Instead of falling onto Yukina, Lilly was on a platform made from white fire.

"Huh?" Lilly's surprised face looked at the platform she was on. "When was I able to do this?"

Spell learned: Flame Platform!

Falling for the urge of the spell, Lilly placed her exposed flower of the edge of the platform and let her warm, clear fluids go all over Yukina.

"Why am I doing this?!" Lilly screamed in her mind.

A wave of fire was shot into the surprised Yukina's face blinded from seeing in front of her. Yukina staggered backwards she then felt clear fluids fall all over her. Coughing Yukina looked up and saw Lilly shooting it at her.

"How dare you!" Yukina screamed she reached up and grabbed hold of Lilly pulling her. Down from the ledge she watched as Lilly landed hard on her butt. She reached down and grabbed some of the hair above Lilly's peach and pulled on it hard pulling out some hair.

She walked behind Lilly and grabbed both her arms to try and hold her down. With her other hand, she tried to grab hold of Lilly's stomach and push down onto it hard.

"Hey! What giv- ow!" Lilly shouted as she was pulled down from the platform and onto the floor.

"It must have been your stupid spell! I didn't want to do that!" Lilly shouted out as a huge blush fell over her face.

"Stop push- owowow!" Lilly started as her warm clear liquid was forced out of her by Yukina.

This time Yukina didn't care she kept pushing down upon Lilly's stomach. "You think this is funny!" Yukina yelled. As she tried to slap Lilly across the face with her free hand. "Forever you'll be changed after tonight let's try this" Yukina placed her free hand near Lilly's urethra and began to try and shot water inside of her. I hope of filling her bladder up if she wanted to Lilly could get away.

She leaned down next to Lilly and whispered in her ear. "Lilly-Spilly, Lilly-Spilly" Yukina taunted her.

"That's IT!" Lilly screamed out. A burst of flame surrounded the area she was in reaching out to a 10-foot radius. White fire cloaked her body and her irises were pure white flames.

"I've had enough! I'm sick of you torturing me!" Lilly shouted at Yukina. "Say what you want, I'm not listening!"

Lilly seemed to float up into the air on the thermal currents of her blazing fire cloak. She floated up to about 5 feet into the air. She raised her right hand and then her left. A huge ball of fire was being formed in her hands and it grew every second.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lilly screamed out. "DISINTEGRATION!"

The huge ball of fire shot down towards Yukina. The flame ball's size was a good 5 feet in all directions. Yukina could avoid this, but the shock impact would probably cause the ground to shake quite violently.

Lilly seemed to float up into the air and Yukina let go of her she felt the belt up in power. And started to back away from Lilly seeing the huge fireball forming in her hand. "Not good" Yukina thought as the huge fireball slammed into her the ball sent Yukina flying she slammed hard. Into the guardrail and was sent flying over it. Landing in the water with a flash the barrier around them shattered to pieces. As the men in black got into the limo and drove away.

Ravenclaw Manor

Once Kara walked through the doors to her house her father was there to greet her. "I don't even want to know where you've been now hurry up and go get changed we have guests coming over" Kale told her. Pushing Kara forward towards the stairs.

Lilly was panting with both rage and exertion when she saw Yukina fly over the guard rail.

"And don't ever come back!" She shouted in the direction Yukina flew.

A huge indent in the road was left where the fireball hit. Lilly slowly descended to the ground and her battle outfit changed back to her pristine formal wear.

Lilly went over to the Limo and opened the boot. She then glared at the twins. who meekly smiled back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lilly snapped at them. "You could have been seriously hurt!"

"We're sorry." They replied.

"Get in the car." was Lilly's answer.

Kara soon began to walk up the grand staircase of her home. It was made from white and black stone marble the hand grips were gold. A large chandler was in the middle of the ceiling Kara walked down the small red carpet and walked five doors down, until she made it to her room upon entering. There was a large queen sized bed that sat in the middle of the room. Two night stands were located on either side. To the left was a small desk with a laptop upon it which sat open. Next to the desk were a large bookshelf which was filled neatly with many books. Over on the right-hand side of the room. Was a TV stand with a small flat screen TV upon it and various amines neatly sitting on the shelf below it.

Kara walked over to her closet and started looking for her formal wear she soon found what she was looking for. Alfred Angelo dress (white) with plum organza sash; back button closure. She walked back outside and laid the dress upon the bed. Walking back into the closet Kara found a silver silk training bra and a pair of silver frilly panties walking back out of the room. She placed these onto the bed and started to get changed into them along with her dress.

Kale meanwhile was now wearing a pure black evening wear formal suit. He made his way into the main dining room as he walked into the room. He saw a large white marble dinner table to the left and right of the table were statues of little ravens. Behind them were small fountains shooting water into the air. One of the maids soon placed a crystal raven ice statue upon the table. Kale walked around the room.

'Perfect" He said.

Kara had finished dressing herself though one of the maids helped her button up the back of her dress. She combed out Kara's pink hair and then placed a small pink rose in her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror Kara blushed she looked pretty. Yet as she got up she felt the need to go to the bathroom but pushed it from her mind. Soon her father's guests would arrive and if she was late she'd get into trouble. Making her way out of the room Kara headed down stairs and waited in the main hallway.

After many arguments between Lilly, Marie and the twins, the limo set off again to cover the last distance to the Ravenclaw residence. Lilly felt a little nervous as she wasn't sure what to expect. Her mind was still a little hazy from the effects of Yukina's spell. She just hoped she wouldn't have any crazy episodes at the dinner party.

Lilly fidgeted from nervousness throughout the rest of the ride. The limo stopped outside the huge double gates and Marie was ushered out of the car to press the buzzer to be let in.

"It's Marie Sera, I'm here for the appointed meeting." She said into the intercom. She then waited for the gates to open.

Meanwhile, back in the limo, Lilly was starting to feel the first signs of bladder unrest.

"No. Please no. Not here, please!" She cried out in her mind.

"Please follow the main road someone shall be greet you outside" The voice replied to Marie. The double gates opened at Marie's request.

Kale returned to Kara and told her to be outside to greet their guests. As he remained in the hallway talking to several of the maids about tonight's events. Kara nodded her head and slowly walked outside she was still feeling the first signs of bladder unrest herself.

As she walked out the doors and stood outside Kara hopped from one foot to the other. She really hoped that she wouldn't have any sort of accident here. Or even at the party yet the after effects of her mind reading were again taking them took on her. Kara's bladder was rapidly filling up and she tightly crossed her legs together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Partners**

Marie returned to the limo and it drove through the gates.

Lilly was still fidgeting a little from nervousness and her growing need for a toilet. She started to rub her legs together.

The twins looked over at Lilly and a thought appeared in Haley's head. She was still thinking about the earlier color change of Holly's dress and wondered if it was her or Holly who had done that. Holly's dress, by now had returned to normal. Haley smirked at her idea and thought of a way to carry it out.

The limo arrives at the main entrance to the house and the group stepped out. What Lilly saw now was as much as a pleasant surprise as it was a shock of horror.

"Kara?!" Lilly shouted out.

"Kara!" The twins cried in joy as they jumped onto her.

Lilly looked at the outfit Kara was wearing, she couldn't help but think that it was kind of cute.

Kara watched as the limo pulled up to the house. She was still squirming around as she stood there. Soon Marie, Lilly and the twins exited the car and Kara gasped in shock when she saw them she felt both Holly and Haley jumped onto her. But she pushed them away gently "Later" Kara told them she looked over at Lilly.

"Lilly?" Kara shouted out.

Kara looked at the outfit Lilly was wearing she did look cute herself. Yet she remained in control and looked over at Marie "if you would follow me please" Kara told her she turned around. And walked back towards the house the group soon followed Kara inside as she led the group over to her father.

"Ah, Marie it's nice to meet you did you have a nice trip?" He asked.

He looked over at Lilly and the twins but said nothing.

'If you'd follow me please" He said.

Kale led the group into the main dining hall and walked over to the table.

As Kara walked into the dining room she saw all the water from the fountains. And gasped this wasn't good further signals were sent to her bladder as she pushed her fingers into her gown above her crotch. She whimpered Lilly and the twins could most likely see that she needed the toilet and blushed as this as she walked slowly towards the table.

"Holly, Haley! Control yourselves! We are guests here!" Marie shouted to the twins. "And, Lilly, what did I tell you about talking?!"

"Sorry, Mother." The twins answered as they stood in their uniform line. Lilly quickly joined them.

Marie followed the girl, who must have been Kale's daughter Kara, into the mansion.

"Why can't you be more like her, you vile girl?" Marie said to Lilly before they saw Kale. "It's nice to meet you, too. I guess you could say it was a nice trip." Marie answered.

The group moved into the dining hall. Lilly was met by the sound of something she'd rather not have heard.

"Why fountains? Why?!" Lilly's mind cried out as she started to push into her crotch behind her bag, which she carried in her hand.

The twins, well, Haley at least, noticed the actions of both Lilly and Kara. Another smile came to her face. It seemed like Holly as well was starting to be affected by the fountains. Haley went over to Holly and whispered something in her ear. First, Holly shook her head quite fast and then she nodded slowly. Haley just smiled some more.

Kara said nothing as she heard Marie belittle Lilly before her. She wanted to speak up but knew if she did that'd she'd get into trouble Kara soon took her seat at the table. Beside her father whom also took a seat.

He saw his guests take their seats as well Lilly sat next to Kara, the twins across the from the pair and Marie sat at the other end of the table. He waited before everyone finished before he spoke up.

"I hope that everything goes well tonight" Kale told Marie. As some maids started to come into the room and ask the trio just what they'd like to drink.

As Kara sat in her chair she shifted her feet a lot since hearing the fountains wasn't helping matters. She crossed her legs under the table and pushed her hand against her crotch. This wasn't really helping matters she bounced slightly in her seat. As she heard her father talk with Marie and the maids arrive into the room Kara hated this moment.

"A small water please" She told one of the maids.

Who quickly left the room to get her drink. She turned to look at Lilly and tried to smile but only blushed she was sure Lilly would know she needed to pee quite badly.

Sitting down made matters worse. Thankfully, the seat was a little too big for Lilly and her feet draped over the edge. This at least allowed her to swing her legs back and forth. She squirmed a little in her seat as well. It looked like Kara needed just what Lilly did. Lilly blushed in response.

The maids asked Lilly what she would like to drink. Just great. Not wanting to seem like a bad guest, lest she incur her Mother's wrath, Lilly asked for a glass of blueberry juice.

Haley could see just how badly the other three were doing. Holly was also moving around a little in her seat. The maids came over to them and asked them what they would like to drink. Haley asked for a glass of Cola and Holly asked for a glass of blueberry juice, like Lilly.

"As do I." Marie answered. She noticed just how much Lilly and Holly were moving around, she shot them glares before requesting a Martini from the maid. She wasn't driving so she didn't care what she drank.

Kale seemed to notice Kara moving about in her seat along with both Lilly and Holly. He gave Kara a glare which seemed to make her stop squirming. He ordered the same thing as Marie did and the maid went to get his drink. "So, where shall we begin then?" Kale asked her. As the maid came back with his drink and the others as well.

Kara still looked over at Lilly she saw her blush as well blushing in return. She knew what Lilly needed to do. she turned away from Lilly and leaned forward in her chair she brought her gown up to her waist showing Lilly. The silver frilly panties she wore for a few seconds then placed the cloth from the table. Over her legs, Kara began to push against her peehole through her panties. Blushing even more as she did this.

Yet also at the same time Kara's peach started to get moist at the thought of having an accident. Right here in front of Lilly she wanted to as she had missed out on having one. Back at Lilly's house earlier. Looking over at her Kara blushed a deeper red she longed to reach out and take Lilly's hand and press it against her peehole. She started to reach for Lilly's hand when the maid returned with her water quickly Kara pulled her hand away.

Lilly let out a stifled gasp as the glare from Marie caused a little of her warm urine to leak out. It wasn't enough to dampen her panties but it was enough to cause her to fidget a bit more. She tried her best to not attract the attention of Kale or Marie.

Holly wasn't as lucky as Lilly. A spurt of her urine left her girlhood and did dampen her panties a little. She let out a quiet groan and proceeded to push into her crotch under the table.

Haley noticed Holly movements and proceeded to test out her plan on her. Haley pictured something in her head and focused on a space in front of Holly. Holly's reaction of letting out another groan and a little cry was all the confirmation she needed to understand what she wanted to. All her plan was falling into place.

"Well. I think it's best to begin from when you first thought up this idea of a conglomeration. I'd like to know just where I stand in all of this." Marie answered.

Lilly looked back over at Kara and blushed bright red and turned away when she saw the small flash of silver from what must have been Kara's panties. Her heart beat a little faster and she felt a little hot.

"Show her your own and push against your girlhood!" A voice in her head demanded. It was that damn spell again. Powerless to resist. Lilly did as it demanded. She poked Kara a little to get her attention. If Kara turned around, Lilly would lift the front of her dress just enough to show Kara her golden panties and her small mound. She would then get a hand and push into her mound a little.

Kara still pushed against her own girlhood underneath the table. She then felt a tiny spurt of pee into her panties not enough to dampen them but it did make a tiny wet spot. Kale looked over at Kara and gave her another glare he always looked at Lilly. But played it no mind he didn't care just what she was doing anyway,

Kale listened to just what Marie had to say to him, He took a sip of his drink and thought over what he was going to say. "I've actually been running over this idea for a while now, I'd like to begin this partnership right away it would be best. If we had a meeting between both our heads of business" Kale answered.

Kara felt herself being poked she looked over and saw that Lilly had pulled up her own skirt. Flashing her the golden panties and small mound. Blushing she pulled the cloth back and showed Lilly her silver panties again reaching over. Kara took Lilly's small hand and placed it on her own small mound and started a pushing motion. Kara wasn't sure why she did it but it did feel nice.

"Rub against her! Cause her to pee!" The voice demanded Lilly. Why won't it leave her alone?! Just how long was this spell meant to last?

Lilly blushed even more when Kara pressed her hand against her special place. Lilly's heart was racing as she felt the small petals of Kara's flower. She then, answering the irresistible voice in her head, rubbed her hand back and forth across Kara's flower, pushing in every now and then in an attempt at breaking her dam. Lilly kept one hand pushing against her own flower to hold back the flood which wished to leave her.

"Why am I doing this?!" Lilly cried out in her mind. In fact, she was getting quite into rubbing against Kara's special place.

Holy noticed the strange behavior of the two opposite her. She was watching them closely, almost as if she was watching a television program.

"Sounds good to me. Just what shall we be becoming partners over? The whole business enterprise or just sections of it?" Marie asked as she drank some of her Martini. This proposal was becoming more interesting by the minute.

Kara felt as Lilly slowly and gently began to rub her treasure through her panties. She started to move her legs back and forth under the table. Yet when Lilly pushed her panties into her peach Kara felt a small spurt of yellow pee splash into her panties. Slowly dampening the crotch of them yet when the blushing Kara looked over at Lilly she reached with her own hand and returned the favor.

Pressing her fingers lightly against Lilly's own peach. She pressed inward hard but in a gentle way yet what she wanted to do was take Lilly right there here and now. Kara leaned over towards Lilly when both their parents weren't looking. "Thank you" Kara mentioned.

Kale drank some more of his own Martini as he thought of what to say, "The whole business enterprise" Kale told Marie soon the maids began to return this time asked what everyone would like for dinner. "Yet it would also mean we'd have to buy some local businesses" Kale added.

Lilly felt the small splash of warm liquid against the cool fabric of the panties Kara was wearing. Lilly's face turned bright red and she couldn't bear to look Kara in the eye.

"She must hate me now!" Lilly mentally scolded herself.

Lilly was surprised and horrified when Kara returned the favor. The shock of the stimulation, coupled with Lilly's growing need, caused a large spurt of her warm fluids to leave her girlhood and dampen her golden panties. She trembled with exertion as she tried to keep the flow in check. Lilly further blushed when Kara seemed to thank her for what she was doing.

"Sounds good." Marie replied. "I don't much care for small time run down excuses for businesses anyway."

Kara felt a tiny wave of warm liquid pass into Lilly's panties. It dampened her panties and wetted her fingers yet Kara didn't care she wanted this and needed it. She ran her middle finger over the outline of Lilly's peach she pushed in ever so gently pushing the fabric of her panties, Past Lilly's labia and into side of her.

She turned her attention to her father.

"Father may I please be excused for a moment?" Kara asked.

Kale looked over at her.

"Fine" He replied.

Kara pushed her dress down and took her hand away from Lilly's treasure but took her hand motioning for her to come along.

Kale looked back over at Marie. "Good then, so what can you offer to this partnership beside money?" Kale asked.

"Um, Mother, may I please be excused. I need to..." Lilly quietly said while fidgeting around a lot. Kara's stimulation and the fountain was starting to get to her.

Seeing the chance, Holly and Haley also requested to be excused.

"Mother, I've got to pee. Can I go please?" Haley blatantly said, regardless of her present company. "Holly's coming with me, too." Haley added as she practically pulled Holly out of her seat.

Thinking on Kale's offer of 'other things', Marie agreed to the girl's demands.

"Fine, go on." She said, uncaring.

All three left the room with Kara.

"Now, Kale." Marie said as she started to lean a little on the table, seductively flashing the top of her bust. "There are other things which a man can bring to a woman." Marie added on the end in a husky voice.

Kara led Lilly and the others out of the room. She led them towards the staircase and was about to go up it. When she felt another spurt of pee escaped her girlhood and further dampen her panties. She now was starting to really push her fingers into her crotch through her dress. "Lilly please" Kara begged wanting Lilly to touch her again.

She looked over at both Holly and Haley. "The restroom, is up the stairs but can only b.." Kara's voice trailed off as another wave of pee flooded into her panties.

Kale watched as Marie leaned forward showing off the top of her bust. "Is that truly what you'd like?" Kale asked. He knew what Marie was offering he'd only play her game for so long. "I'm sure your nights at home must be very lonely, I'm sure you haven't felt the touch of a man in a long time" Kale said in a husky voice of his own.

"I'm about to burst!" Lilly squeaked out as she double over while pushing her hands into her crotch.

Haley grinned at both girl's actions.

"I have a solution!" Haley announced proudly. "Just wait a second."

Haley pictured something in her head and then looked at the three girls in turn. She then looked at the floor in front of them and a child's potty seemed to appear.

"Why don't you go in this?" Haley asked while smiling. She knew what would happen.

"It's all faded and it doesn't look real." Holly cut in.

"What do you mean? It looks real enough to me! I'm not using it-" Lilly started before a large spurt escaped her urethra and further dampened her panties. "On second thoughts, it does look tempting." Lilly seemed to change her opinion quite quickly.

Haley knew that it was nothing more than an illusion of her own making. She realized she could make them when she changed Holly's dress to look like her own. A pair of blonde cat ears and a matching cat tail seemed to appear on her, but she couldn't see them yet.

"Not anything which I would call the true touch of a man. That poor excuse of mine couldn't even pass as a tomboy." Marie answered. She had Kale right where she wanted him. Soon, a scandal would happen should he accept.

"I can't use that I just can't" Kara added to the group as she felt another larger spurt escape her urethra it. Dampened her panties she was blushing now and had moved her dress up to around her waist. Showing off her small mound and silver panties again. She was now pushing hard against her girlhood and was soon about to cry.

"But I'm guessing that you were someone like me to make you happy?" Kale asked he got up from the table and walked over to Marie. He leaned down and ran his fingers lightly over her breasts. "Yet how do I know that this isn't some sort of game?" He asked.

By now Kara was crying as more and more pee flooded into her panties beginning to turn them yellow in color. "Please, Lilly please again" Kara begged

Lilly knew that if she didn't find a way of relieving herself soon then she'd do it in her best clothes. The cleaning bill for it would be insanely expensive.

"I'm going to use it!" She announced as she moved towards the potty illusion. Haley had already placed a flower pot underneath it to not make a puddle on the floor. "Don't look or listen!" Lilly added as she crouched over the potty illusion and pulled her panties down. A half second later, a jet force of warm clear liquids left Lilly and landed into the flowerpot. Lilly let out a huge sigh of relief as she released her fluids.

Haley had started giggling to herself and her cat tail seemed to bounce around in contentment.

"Now that's what I call watering the flowers." Haley chuckled out quietly. Holly heard her though.

"I knew the potty wasn't real!" Holly cut in just as quietly. A small pair of white bunny ears appeared on her head and a small white bunny tail could just be seen under her dress.

"But Lilly didn't." Haley continued. She noticed the ears and the tail on her sister. "Cute pair of ears you have there. When did you get them?"

"What ears?" Holly asked.

"Those." Haley answered as she pointed to the ears on Holly's head.

"Quit it with that strange power of yours!" Holly angrily retorted. She then noticed the cat ears and tail on her sister. "Into cosplay, are you? What is it this time? Spanish kitty cat?"

"What are you talk-" Haley started until she saw her reflection the polished flooring. "What? When? HOW?!" She asked surprised.

"The only game I know of is this one." Marie answered as she stroked Kale's leg. "I'm game if you are."

Kara was now busy rubbing herself as she watched as Lilly peed. A clear wetness was forming in her panties as her peach tingled with excitement. Yet once Lilly was finished Kara decided to give in she rushed forward and pushed Lilly out of the way. She herself pull up her own dress and pulled her panties to the side she crouched low over the pot. Then let loose her own stream of pee adding further what was already in the pot.

As the fluid left her body Kara blushed. And looked down at the ground not wanting to see anyone's face. Soon she was finished she placed her panties back into place and moved away from the pot and lower her dress. As she rose her head she noticed something different about Holly and Haley. Holly had bunny ears and a tail and Haley cat ears and a tail.

'Um, what happened?" Kara asked them.

She then thought for a moment about something else. Since it was a Saturday night perhaps that could work.

"W.. would you three like to maybe um, spend the night?" Kara asked blushing.

Kale felt as Marie touched her leg he enjoyed the feeling. "Though are you good?" Kale asked he reached over and touched her leg.

As soon as her stream finished, Lilly was pushed aside by Kara. She didn't have time to pull her panties up before she fell onto her rear with a bump. Lilly was about to scold Kara for what she did until she saw the stream of liquid coming from Kara's crotch. Lilly turned bright red and turned her head to not look at the stream. Her heart was thumping and her body felt hot at the sound of Kara's relief. She quickly pulled her panties up and brushed herself down as she rose to her feet again. She looked over at the twins who seemed to be in conversation about something. Lilly could not believe what she was seeing. She blinked twice and rubbed her eyes but they were still there. She thought that they looked irresistibly cute in their little senorita dresses with their tiny animal ears and tail. She walked over to them and started to stroke Haley's tail.

Haley was busy wondering just what had happened. She didn't see Lilly come over.

"Just what is this? I think we both look kind of- ahhhnnnnnnn!" Haley was saying before her body started tingling at Lilly's touch. She started to feel all warm and fuzzy and her breathing was becoming shallower. She felt like all the strength had left her body but she didn't fall. She turned around and saw Lilly playing with her tail.

"Lilly, please, auuua, stop that, hauuuuu!" Haley managed to say between bouts of strange feelings.

Lilly quickly removed her hand and Haley now felt like she did before the tail playing.

"That's what we'd like to know." Holly replied as she looked over her reflection in the flooring. She then rubbed her bunny ears and found out that they were real. "Just how are we going to explain this to Mother?"

All three looked at Kara with surprised yet happy looks.

"We'd love to!" They replied simultaneously.

"Good' only exists in the mind of the other." Marie answered with a sly smile. "What do you think?"

Kara was still surprised at what took place before her, slowly she walked over to Holly first she lightly touched her bunny ears feeling how soft they were. "Oh, so cute" Kara cried in joy she ran her fingers along the ears touching them softly she even leaned forward and kissed each one. Giving it a playful lick before walking behind Holly and seeing her cute bunny tail. Reaching down she took hold of it and gave it a soft squeeze several times. "You look really cute" Kara whispered into Holly's ear.

She let go and walked over to Haley she had seen the way Lilly. Had played with her tail Kara touched it petted, squeezed it, played with it but then let go. "You look cute as well Haley" Kara told her she then licked both her fingers and brought them to Haley's cat ears and ran the fingers over them. She pulled away from Haley and walked back to Lilly,

She was glad when they all agreed to spending the night. "I'll ask my dad wait here" Kara told them. She left the three alone walked back into the dinner room. She saw that her dad and Marie were talking about something.

"Excuse me father but can our three small guests spend the night?" She asked,

Kale heard this and took that "small guests" meant Lilly and the twins. "Sure, I guess" Kale told her as Kara then left the room and walked back to the others.

'My, dad said it was ok. I know that this is rather sudden, but you guys can barrow some of my sleeping clothes for the night ok?" Kara asked,

As she waited for their answer she thought of something else. "How about tomorrow we have a friendly duel there will be two teams. Myself and one of the twins, while Lilly and the other twin will be the other team" Kara said.

"Holly, Haley it's your choice which one of you would like to be on my team. Also, the reason I'm asking for this duel is maybe it can help you girls to further awaken your powers" Kara added.

Kale returned his gaze back to Marie after he had talked to Kara. "You speak the truth and where were we" Kale answered.

"Kara...what are...you...doing?" Holly panted out as she was overcome with a strange feeling. She felt hot and weak and her heart was beating faster than normal. She yelped when Kara squeezed her tail.

"Please stop." Holly begged.

"Thank mew." Haley played along with her cat guise. She purred when Kara stroked her ears and she started to rub her head against Kara's hand.

"Well, I'm about your size but I'm not really sure about the girls." Lilly said. "I don't know if you've got any clothes that might fit them.

"It's okay. I'll sleep nude if I have to." Haley smiled out, not quite realizing the insinuation of her words. Lilly blushed bright red and attempted to stammer out a reply when Holly beat her to it.

"What are you saying?!" Holly gasped out. "D-do you realize just what you said?!"

"Well, yes." Haley replied matter of factly. "I've done it before so I can do it again."

Suddenly remembering, Lilly asked Kara something.

"Um, do you perhaps have, erm, there's no easy way to say this, please don't take this the wrong way, do you have some sleeping nappies? It's just that Haley, you know..." Lilly blushed while saying.

"I'm not too sure. I'm not really into violence." Holly answered.

"I'm up for it! I get Lilly!" Haley beamed out.

"AS long as we don't destroy the place. Or each other, for that matter." Lilly replied.

"I believe that, considering my annoying offspring are staying here, we can get down to business?" Marie suggested.

Kara had not touched Holly anymore before she asked to her to stop. Though she did with Haley some more by playing along with her and rubbing her hand on Haley's head. "You looked cute so I thought I'd give it a squeeze sorry you didn't like it" Kara told Holly. She felt sad on the inside that Holly disliked having her tail touched. When Haley said, she'd sleep nude Kara blushed at the thought,

"Um, no, no you shall sleep in something" Kara told Haley. She looked over at Lilly for a moment "I might have something that they can both wear." She added. Then listened at what both girls thought about tomorrows duel, "Maybe it'd be better if both Holly and Haley were on a team against Lilly and I?" She asked. Walking over to Holly she looked into her eyes but said nothing.

"What can I do to make you like me" Kara thought.

She hugged Holly then let her go before Lilly spoke to her again.

"One, of the younger maids might" She said to Lilly about that matter,

"Then begin we're alone now after all" Kale said.

"S'Okay." Holly quietly replied as she nodded back. She moved a little closer towards Lilly.

Haley let out a little groan when she heard Kara say that she should wear something.

"I hope so. She'll do what she says, you know? She's done it before actually." Lilly nodded back.

"Aww. I suppose that's okay." Haley answered. "I wanted Lilly..."

"I'm still not sure I want to take part." Holly quietly said.

Holly was surprised when Kara randomly hugged her. She let out a gasp and, as soon as Kara let her go, hid behind Lilly.

Lilly was confused when Kara said that a younger maid might have something which Haley would need tonight. She decided not to press the matter.

Holly had just remembered now that she really needed the toilet. All the craziness from before must have sent it to the back of her mind. She was struck with a bladder spasm and let out a small yelp as she felt some of her warm liquid escape her treasure and land into her panties. Summoning up some courage, she voiced her little need.

"Um, Kara, where are the bathrooms here?" She asked as she fidgeted around.

The ears and tail had now faded from both twins. The illusion on the flowerpot also faded.

"Let's go somewhere more private than the dinner hall, shall we?" Marie asked as she placed a hand on Kale's right cheek.

"I just don't want to have to explain to the maids why a little girl is running around the house nude" Kara pointed out to Lilly she then looked over at Holly who now seemed scared of her again. "You don't have to take part in anything you don't want to" Kara told her. She then heard Holly ask about where the bathrooms were. "Up the stairs 2nd door on the right" Kara said,

She waited for Lilly to take her Holly's hand since she wasn't planning on doing it. Instead she moved over to Haley "I hope we can have fun tonight" She said. Then looked back at Lilly "Hope we all can". Kara started up the stairs with Lilly and the twins behind her two doors later they arrived at the bathrooms. "Feel free to take how much time you need" Kara said.

She waited for everyone else to go into the bathroom which would leave her alone. "I don't, I just don't know" Kara thought.

"We, can go to my study" Kale told her.

"Why?" Haley asked as she tilted her head to the left in a questioning gesture.

"B-but then the teams wouldn't be fair. I don't want to leave Haley all by herself." Holly answered. Kara then informed her where the bathroom was. "O-okay." Holly replied as she tugged on Lilly's dress. Lilly understood what Holly wanted so she held her hand. They were then led up the stairs by Kara.

"Yeah!" Haley replied as she smiled.

"I guess so." Lilly added on.

"Um, okay." Holly quietly said.

They reached the bathroom not a moment too soon. Holly could barely hold it in any longer. She quickly let go of Lilly's hand and pushed the door open. Shen quickly ran inside and bolted the door behind her. She made a mad dash for the toilet, letting out little spurts with every step, and quickly shoved her panties down. She only just made it. As soon as her rear touched the toilet seat her floodgates opened and her warm liquid gushed out of her and clattered against the water in the toilet causing the sound to reverberate around the bathroom.

"She really needed to go." Haley pointlessly stated as the faint muffled sound of Holly's relief could be heard outside the toilet.

"Never done it there before." Marie answered. "Lead the way."

"It, just seems strange" Kara told Haley. She then looked at Holly who said she didn't want to leave Haley alone. "Then what is it that you want?" Kara asked her, 'I understand you don't like fighting but what is it you want?" Kara asked again. She then thought of something. "Forget the whole idea then ok just forget it!" Kara said.

She waited outside the bathroom with Haley. "I'm sorry if I'm sounding like a meanie. But I thought we were all friends it now seems like Holly's afraid of me maybe it'd be better if she went home" Kara subjected. She thought again about this soon saw that Holly and Lilly and exited the bathroom once Holly's need was finished.

"I don't know anymore, I'm sorry for earlier but, I just don't know anymore" Kara told them. She walked over to Haley and hugged her the used a tiny wind magic to lift her up playfully. Then placed her back on the ground they looked at Lilly and Holly. "I wanted this evening to be special but if this is how it's going to turn out maybe it was a bad idea" Kara told them. She walked off door the hall and entered her room.

Kale led Marie down several hallways.

"I want us to all be together. I don't want us fighting each other, even if we don't mean it. What if we hurt each other without meaning to? I don't want any of us to get hurt." Holly answered.

"But..." Holly wasn't sure how to feel now. Kara had openly dismissed the idea. Holly knew how much Lilly and Haley wanted to take part in this friendly duel and she didn't want to ruin it for them. "But..."

"Quitter!" Haley told Kara. "Holly's not going home! If she goes home then I will too!"

"Sure, she might fear you now but can't you see how she's trying to fight back her fear to not ruin this for us all?" Haley stated. "She wants to be here, despite her fear. She wants to fight it back and spend time with us. She wants us all to become friends! If she goes home now then all her courage would be wasted. It's just not going to happen!" Haley finished. "So, stop being sad and start to enjoy this! She'll get used to it, I can assure you."

"Kara..." Holly quietly said as she saw Kara walk down the hallway.

"Let's go after her. She's just a little upset. She needs us with her." Haley informed the pair.

"Alright. Let's go." Lilly said as she started off after Kara.

After a few seconds, they arrived at her door. Lilly knocked on the door and called out Kara's name.

As Kara laid on her bed she remembered Holly's answer. "Nothing bad will happen it's just a friendly showing" Kara thought, as she thought it over more and remembered what else Haley and the others had said. "Haley I'm sorry I had thought that maybe that's truly what Holly would have wanted maybe I made a mistake" Kara also thought,

She then thought further on what Haley had told her, "But I thought, that we were friends I know I made a mistake of touching her tail and scaring her but, I thought she looked cute and might have enjoyed it like you did" She thought again. Kara went on to think about maybe Holly did want to enjoy this as much as she wanted to do. She really liked Holly and still did Kara wished that Holly wasn't scared of her she could avoid her again. But what good would that do but further damage their friendship.

Hearing a knock at the door Kara got up and opened it, seeing all three girls standing there she let them enter her room. "Holly, I'm sorry about earlier I should have asked to touch your tail. I'm also sorry for everything else that has happened as well to all of you I'm sorry" Kara told them.

"Apology flood!" Haley joked. "Don't worry, we understand." Haley smiled back at Kara.

"Kara...please, don't blame yourself. I've always been like that." Holly answered.

"So, once you've finished, shall we get this little sleep-over started?" Lilly asked.

"I want to play a game first!" Haley called out as she went into Kara's room uninvited.

"Haley! It's rude to enter someone's room without being invited!" Lilly lectured Haley. "I want ghost stories!" Lilly suggested, despite the fact they always scared her.

"I wish, you'd oh never mind" Kara told Holly before Haley went into her room first. "Haley listen to your sister" Kara told her. She looked back at the others, "Come in" She told them. Both Holly and Lilly soon entered the room.

"So, we have a game, ghost stories and Holly what do you want to do?" Kara asked her. Before knowing maybe what sort of game Haley wanted to do. Using her magic Kara lifted Haley off the ground and started to fly her around the room again just like before.

"I'm not sure if this is the type of game you wanted" Kara told her.

"I'm flying again!" Haley called out in joy. "I don't know, what kind of games do people normally play at sleep-overs?"

"Um, I'd like some talking time. So, we can get to know each other better." Holly suggested.

"Ghost stories have got to be good. I want to feel the fear in them!" Lilly said, feeling a little scared already. She didn't want to chicken out of ghost stories as that would probably get Kara to laugh at her.

"I wouldn't know this is my first sleepover party" Kara told Haley.

She listened to Holly and thought about it. "Ok, feel free to ask away anything on your mind?" Kara asked her,

"I'd say ghost stories would be best before we all went to sleep" Kara told Lilly

"How about truth or dare?" Lilly suggested, thinking that was a usual sleep-over game. "I've never played it myself but I've heard other people talk about it."

"Um, I think we should play something before questions are asked. We could maybe do it while we are playing." Holly added in.

"Ghost stories?!" Haley cheerfully asked. "They're awesome! I know some good ones that make you wet your panties!"

"I guess we could try it" Kara told her. "I've never played it myself either I wonder how it goes" Kara added.

She turned over and looked at Holly. "I guess that could work out in the long run" Kara went on to say, before looking over at Haley who was still flying around the room.

"I-I" Kara said she squirmed around slightly not from needing to pee or anything but just from the other of it. Looking over at her closet Kara told the group. 'Should we get changed into something more sleepoverish?" Kara asked.

"We could always look up the rules." Lilly proposed.

"We should. I wonder what kind of clothes you've got?" Lilly answered. "These heels are killing me." Lilly said as she took off her high heeled shoes.

"Got anything cute?" Holly asked. "Something with kittens or bunnies on?"

"Got anything daring?" Haley questioned. "Anything partially see through would be good." Haley smiled.

"Don't forget, Haley, sleep nappies." Lilly stated.

"Boo." Haley pouted.

Kara listened to what everyone had to say. She walked over to her closet and opened the double set of doors. To reveal several massive rows of different types of clothes. "Help yourself to look through and find something you'd like" Kara told the group. She went over to her phone and called on one of the maids. She was on the phone for a little bit. She had also put Haley back on the ground at this point.

A short time later another knock was heard. Kara went over to the door and opened it to reveal a young red-headed maid who was carrying something in a small bag. Blushing the maid handed the bag to Kara and quickly left the room. "I guess we got Haley's little thing for later" She told Lilly.

She placed the bag on a small table near her closet and waited for the others to change.

As soon as the closet doors were opened, Holly ran inside to look at Kara's massive selection of clothes.

"She may have more than you, Lilly!" Holly shouted back to Lilly. "I've never seen so many clothes."

Once Haley had been placed on the floor, she followed Holly. She spent a little time searching through the different types of clothes and found something she liked.

"Perfect!" She declared. She wasted no time taking her clothes off. She was only left in her underwear, not caring if someone could see her or not. She pulled out want she wanted. She then placed a light blue lacy Baby Doll nightdress on. The material it was made from was nearly fully translucent. Anyone could see the underwear she had on if they looked close enough. She quickly ran out with her scrunched up dress in her hands. She then quickly folded up her outfit and placed it to the side by the doors of the closet.

Holly was a little more dignified in the way she got changed. She found something she really liked and took it to the back of the closet to get changed behind a row of clothes. She took off her outfit and folded it up neatly. She then quickly placed on the sleepwear she wanted and left the closet with her neatly folded up clothes in her arms. She was now wearing a light pink nightshirt with a sleeping family of cats on the front. She was also wearing a matching pair of shorts with a smaller print on.

After the others had finished, Lilly went into the closet as well. She picked out something she'd like to wear and practically copied what Holly did. She walked out of the closet wearing a thin white night shirt with a small blue bow at the bottom of the neckline and a matching pair of white three-quarter-length shorts.

"Remember to put it on before you go sleep." Lilly told Haley, who just rolled her eyes in response.

All three girls went inside the closet and got their clothes and changed into them. Kara went inside moments later looking around she picked out a similar Baby Doll nightdress, Like Haley had picked out but this one was black and frilly but it was made from silk. She walked out moments later and took her seat back on the bed.

"What can we do now?" She asked.

Then remembered there was still Truth or Dare that was needed to be played.

"We, can play Truth or Dare" Kara asked.

"I know the rules!" Haley cut in. She then explained the rules of the game to them all.

"Do we have a bottle?" Lilly asked.

"I have a d8 somewhere in my dress pocket." Haley answered.

"A d8?" Lilly questioned. She had never heard of one before.

"It's an 8-sided dice. It's normally a diamond shape." Haley stated. "I'll go and get it. We can use that until we get a bottle." Haley said as she got up and pulled out a small diamond shaped piece of white plastic from her dress. "I can't remember where I got it from. Never thought it'd come in handy.

Haley placed the dice in the middle of all the four people.

"Right. We need to decide who goes first." Haley started. "We'll roll the dice and if it lands on 1 or 2 I will go first. If it lands on 3 or 4, Kara will go first. If it lands on 5 or 6, Holly will go first and if it lands on 7 or 8, Lilly will go first. Agreed?" Haley suggested.

No complaints were raised from Lilly or Holly.

"I guess Kara should roll as she's the one who suggested this game." Haley added.

Kara wasn't sure what was going on and watched Haley. Pull out a d8 from her dress she listened to it all and then took the dice. She rolled it and it landed on a 4. Meaning that she could go first. Looking at the group she handed the dice to Lilly next.

"Holly Truth or Dare?" Kara asked.

She got up from her bed and used the phone again asking for a maid to bring in an empty glass bottle that arrived shortly.

"Eh? Why me?" Holly asked. She then sighed. She knew she should play by the rules. "Truth." Holly reluctantly said.

After she had answered the question posed to her, the glass bottle arrived and Holly spun it. The nose of the bottle pointed to Kara.

"Truth or dare." Holly quietly said.

"What was the worst sort of trouble that you've ever gotten into?" Kara asked her.

The bottle was spun and it landed on her.

"Truth" She said.

"Um, I guess I accidentally stole something when I was a little younger. I placed a pair of sunglasses on my head to check them out when I went shopping once and I forgot to take them off before we walked out of the store. We didn't buy anything so we just walked out of the main entrance. When the alarms went off, I knew I'd done something wrong. I was punished quite badly for it, despite the fact I was in floods of tears and apologizing all the time." Holly admitted.

Kara asked for truth.

"Why do you like seeing girls wet themselves?" Holly asked. That was one of the questions she wanted answered the most.

Kara listened to everything that Holly had to say to her. She blushed when Holly asked her, her question. "Um, I think they look cute, I like seeing them desperate and being unable to make it to the toilet. Plus, it's a turn on depending on who it is" Kara said while blushing. She reached forward and spun the bottle because no one else had down it yet,

The bottle landed on Haley.

Holly just blushed and the other two followed suites.

The bottle spun and landed on Haley.

"Dare!" She called out.

"I dare you to act like your Mom" Kara told Haley.

Haley the spun the bottle and it landed on Lilly.

"For how long?" Haley asked. "I demand you tell me! No lies!" Haley said in a mock tone of her mother.

The bottle spun and landed on Lilly.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to sit there in nothing but your underwear for the next half hour." Haley smiled.

"W-wha?!" Lilly answered blushing a deep red. "O-okay..."

Lilly proceeded to take off her nightclothes and place them on the floor next to her. She was then sitting there in her gold training bra and panties, blushing away. She attempted to cover herself up with her hands but had to move one to spin the bottle.

Lilly spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

"For 15 minutes" Kara told her and she watched as Lilly took off her clothes. Seeing her in just her bra and panties. Caused her face to flush her heartbeat started to beat quicker. She looked at Lilly and blushed, the bottle then spun again and landed on Kara.

"Dare" Kara said.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Holly.

"D-don't stare!" Lilly said as her blush increased in intensity. "It's already embarrassing enough."

Kara asked for a dare.

"I dare you to take off your underwear. You can keep your night clothes on." Lilly said. "That'll make it equally as embarrassing for each of us."

The bottle landed on Holly.

"D-dare..." Holly said as she went along with the rest.

Holly then spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

"Truth! I want Kara to ask." Haley said.

Haley spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

'I-I can't help it you look cute" Kara admitted blushing even more after saying those words.

Getting up Kara slowly took off her panties as she sat back down on the ground blushing. A small deal of hair could be see above her mound plus her peach's lips were slightly open and wet. She looked over at Holly.

"I dare you to keep your hand in your underwear for five minutes" Kara told her.

She turned and looked at Haley.

"You want me to ask you something?" Kara asked.

Thinking of something Kara decided to ask Haley a question.

"Um, what are your true feelings for me?" Kara asked.

"Truth" She said.

Spinning the bottle, it landed on Lilly.

"What?!" Holly asked, shocked. She reluctantly placed a hand just inside her panties. Her hand was mainly on her leg. Her face was red from embarrassment.

"That's easy!" Haley answered. "I like you a lot! I think you're a good friend."

Kara wanted truth.

"When was the last time, if ever, you wet the bed?" Haley asked. "If that can't be answered then I want you to tell me when you last wet yourself in either school or in public." Haley said. "I want all the details."

The bottle now landed on Lilly.

"Truth." She said, still blushing at her half-nakedness.

Lilly then spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

"Dare." Haley said. "From Holly."

"Me? Why me?" Holly asked. "I dare you to keep your panties on for the next half hour. If you take them off you have to sit naked!" Holly declared.

"Boo." Haley answered. She then spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

Kara blushed further when Haley told her she liked her a lot. Yet her heart beat even faster when Haley wanted to know the last time she had wet herself and wanted details.

"Um, I never wet the bed, but the last time is school was during the meeting with The Headmaster" Kara began. Blushing as she was forced to relive that crappy time Lilly knew about it since she was there.

"I ended up wetting myself during a spanking actually I was really scared. And couldn't hold it in anymore" Kara added. She went on to further tell Haley about it. Yet she was squirming now her flower's lips opened even further and she was breathing slowly. Kara was getting horny.

"Dare" Kara said.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Haley again.

"So, it turns out I'm the only one who wets the bed." Haley said, not caring about admitting it. "That's expected, I guess." She replied to Kara's story.

Kara asked for Dare.

"I dare you to..." Haley started, thinking up something good. "I dare you to...kiss Lilly on the cheek!" Haley demanded.

"Huh?!" Was all Lilly could reply.

Kara's bottle spin landed on Haley.

"Truth." Haley stated.

Haley spun the bottle and it landed on Holly.

"Truth..." Holly answered. "I want Kara to ask it."

Holly spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

"What?" Kara asked.

She looked over at Lilly and then looked away quickly. She got up slowly and walked over to Lilly leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her right cheek. Before going back and sitting down again.

Sitting down again she brought her hand to her crotch and was lightly pushing against it. Feeling shameful for doing so,

"If you could a new sister to replace either Holly or Lilly who would you want it to be?" Kara asked Haley.

She looked over at Holly.

"Why didn't you like it when I touched your tail?" Kara asked.

"Truth"

She spun the bottle and it landed on Lilly.

Lilly's blush became redder when Kara kissed her. Her heart started beating faster and her girlhood was feeling a little strange, almost tingly.

"I don't want a new sister." Haley answered. "I like my two." She considered something. "If I could have yet another sister I'd want it to be you." Haley said to Kara. "That way, we could all have loads of fun. All four of us together!" A large smile appeared on Haley's face.

"U-um." Holly answered. "It made me feel all hot and strange. I couldn't move at all." Holly added. "That's why I didn't like it."

Kara asked for truth.

"Did you think we were really, really cute when Haley and I had ears and tails?" She asked.

The bottle spun and it landed on Lilly.

"Truth." Lilly said, going along with the most common choice.

Lilly spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

"Dare!" She answered.

"I dare you to hug Kara." Lilly ordered.

"Okay." Haley shrugged as she moved over to Kara and gave her a big hug. Once finished, she spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

Kara listened to everything that Haley had to say to her. 'Do, you really mean that?" Kara asked Haley. Feeling her eyes mist up she looked over at Holly and listened to what she said,

"Yes, both of you looked really cute" Kara admitted.

Her peach's tingling was increasing and she moved her legs into a better sitting position which gave Lilly for a few seconds a better. View of her peach she looked into her eyes and blushed before looking away,

"Do, you ever touch yourself in a sexual way?" Kara asked her.

She looked over at Haley and then got a big hug from her. Once finished she walked over and gave Haley an even bigger one of her own.

"Dare" Kara said,

She spun the bottle and it landed on Holly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Haley answered.

Holly blushed and Haley smiled at Kara's answer.

Lilly got a quick flash of what appeared to be Kara's special place. She blushed even more and turned away. Her heart was still beating fast and she felt hot. She thought she saw a few strands of sprouting hair when she caught a quick glimpse at Kara's flower. She thought back to her own, which was still bare.

Kara's truth question surprised Lilly a lot.

"N-no! I don't! I don't I don't I don't!" Lilly quickly answered. She wondered just what Kara had meant by that but she knew it must have been something a little mature for the twins.

"I dare you to sit with your knees up and your legs slightly apart." Haley grinned.

"Truth..." Holly answered.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Lilly.

"Dare." Lilly said.

"I dare you to move your hands to the side and not cover yourself up." Holly said.

Lilly gasped at the sudden change in the normally sweet and innocent Holly. She complied with her demands and placed her hands by her side. Lilly then spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

"I don't know, but that means a lot" Kara told Haley.

She blushed more she really didn't believe Lilly answer one bit. But nearly choked when she heard Haley's dare. "Bbbbbb,but" Kara stammered. She brought both her knees up and moved her legs apart slightly.

Blushing Kara looked down at the ground she felt really embarrassed. Her wet peach could be clearly seen now by Lilly and Holly and Haley.

"Have you ever wet yourself on purpose?" Kara asked her.

She looked over and saw Lilly moved her hands to her sides.

"dare" Kara said again.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

Holly averted her eyes from Kara's front. She didn't want to see it. Kara's question was easily answered.

"No. Never." Holly answered.

"I dare you to not go to the bathroom until we go to bed." Lilly said. It was a pretty reasonable dare. She didn't specifically state a time. As soon as Kara wished to go to bed she could go to the toilet.

"Truth!" Haley said.

Haley spun the bottle and it landed on Holly.

"Dare." Holly said.

Running from Lilly's dare, Haley knew what she would say.

"I dare you to not go to the bathroom until we go to bed." Haley quoted Lilly. Holly just groaned in response. She knew it was no good. "I'm thirsty. Can we get some drinks?" Haley asked Kara. "Bring some for all of us, please. I'm sure we'd all like some."

Holly spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

"Ok, I can do that" Kara told Lilly. She looked over at Haley.

"What was the worst time you ever wet yourself and I want details" Kara told Haley. Mirroring the time when Haley had asked her about it earlier.

She then heard Haley ask about some drinks. Getting up she went over to her phone and dialed the maid's number. A few moments later a young maid around Lilly and Kara's age arrived. By knocking on the door. "You can come in" Kara told the maid,

Who entered the room with a small cold case filled with various drinks. She looked at all the girls and blushed before leaving the case in the open and leaving the room.

"Truth" Kara said.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Lilly.

"I don't really mind about wetting myself. I mean, it's natural, right?" Haley started. "It just means I didn't quite make it to the civil place to let it all out." Haley added on. "Anyway. I guess it was in P.E class last year. I was doing gymnastics and I really needed the bathroom before the class started. It was second period so I had to hurry on from my first to get there and quickly get changed. The toilets were all being used so I decided to ditch the idea of using one. I was just about to do the vaulting horse when I misjudged the jumping distance. I landed flat on it, tender place first. I guess I just kind of lost control after that. I felt my pee soak through my bloomers and onto the horse. Needless to say, the vaulting horse was out after that." Haley admitted.

As soon as the drinks arrived, Lilly and Haley went straight for them.

"What do you think about us?" She asked.

"Dare." Lilly said.

Lilly then spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

"Truth!" Haley said. "Kara again."

Haley spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

"So, you'd just wet yourself when you want?" Kara asked Haley after listening to everything that Haley had to tell her. Her flowers lips opened even further she was now really turned on from Haley's wetting tale.

"Well I like your shyness and cuteness, I wish you weren't so scared all the time. I like Lilly's friendship and something more. I like how Haley is fun and exciting she's a little sister I wish I could have" Kara admitted.

Kara thought of a dare.

"I dare you kiss me on the lips for five minutes" Kara told Lilly.

"What's the difference between you and Holly?" Kara asked Haley.

"truth'

"I've never done it on purpose before." Haley answered. "Only ever accidental."

"I'm sorry I'm such a coward." Holly answered looking at the ground.

"Something more?" Lilly asked. "What 'more'?"

"Yay!" Haley cried out in joy. "I love you, big sis." Haley added on, playing along with the little sister wish.

"For five whole minutes?! How are we meant to play?" Lilly asked. "Kissing on the lips should only be saved for a lover! I'll do the cheek but not the lips." Lilly added on.

"Well, Lilly's already told you a little about us." Haley answered. "Believe it or not, Holly's my older sister, only by a few minutes. I'm also a blood type O and she's type A. I wet the bed and she doesn't. I've got into trouble at school before whereas Holly hasn't. You want any more about me and Holly?"

Kara asked for truth.

"Do you sleep with stuffed toys like Lilly?" Haley asked.

"Haley!" Lilly quickly cut in. "Don't tell her that!" Lilly blushed.

"You're not a coward, Holly you just need to break out of your shell and that takes time" Kara told her. Kara blushed at this something more but didn't say anymore on it. She looked back at Haley. "You're my special little sis" Kara told Haley and gave her a big hug, she let Haley go then asked a question.

"Um, Haley could I touch your tail?" Kara asked.

She turned back to Lilly. "How, do you think just kiss me like I did to you remember?" Kara asked.

"When did you both know about your powers?" Kara asked.

She thought about Haley's question. "Yes, I sleep with a stuffed wolf" Kara admitted blushing.

The bottle the spun and landed on Lilly.

"Thanks..." Holly answered with a smile.

"When it's out, sure. But don't do it for too long as it makes me all tingly." Haley replied.

Lilly went along with the dare and kissed Kara on the cheek. Kara's cheek was so soft. Lilly's body felt warm and tingly and her heart was still beating fast. She quickly pulled away and blushed.

"Well, we've had our reading powers from birth, like Lilly's had her mind reading powers." Haley stated. "I guess when we could talk we kind of clicked onto them. If you mean our ears and tails then that was just today."

"Truth." Lilly said.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

"Truth. Kara again." Haley said.

Haley spun the bottle and it landed on Holly.

"Dare." Holly said.

"I dare you to drink two drinks within thirty minutes." Haley said.

Holly grumbled and pulled out two drinks and started on her first one. She looked at the clock, the time read '8:18pm". She'd have to finish her drinks before 8:48.

Holly spun the bottle and it landed on Kara,

"What kind of tingly?" Kara asked her.

She felt Lilly kiss her warm clear fluids started to run out of her peach and down her leg. She wished that she still was wearing panties. She didn't want Lilly to notice how turned on she was getting from the kissing, she pouted when Lilly pulled away she considered her eyes.

"When you touched me earlier during dinner how did it make you feel?" Kara asked Lilly.

Kara thought of another question to ask Haley.

"If you could change one thing about Holly, Lilly and me what would it be?' Kara asked.

She went over and took her own drink.

"Dare"

She spun the bottle and it landed on Holly.

"I'm not quite sure. My body just feels all pins and needles." Haley answered. "Like when you've been sitting on your foot for too long and you can't really feel it that well,"

"I guess it made me feel a little hot and my heart beat fast." Lilly answered, trying to dodge around the question.

"Nothing!" Haley smiled back. "I like you all just the way you are."

"I dare you to hug Lilly." Holly stated to Kara.

The bottle pointed to Holly.

"Truth." Holly said.

Holly spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

"Dare." Haley said.

"I dare you to sit on Kara's lap." Holly stated,

Haley shrugged and did what Holly said. Once on Kara's lap, Haley snuggled against her.

"You're soft." She whispered to Kara.

Haley spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

"So, it's like when your leg falls asleep right?" Kara asked Haley. Most likely it was and she got her answer. She listened to Lilly's answer she wanted to ask something further but stopped herself. Kara walked over to Lilly and gave her a big hug. Then let go she looked down and blushed a little of her juices were now on Lilly's gold panties. Blushing and looking away Kara sat back down,

"What is your worst fear?" Kara asked her.

She felt Haley climb onto her lap snuggling against her Kara wrapped both arms and Haley. She pulled her close and kissed her warm head gently she then started to pet Haley's head like a cat.

"Um, Haley you're making m..." Kara's voice trailed off as a large spurt of her clear fluids shot out of her peach and coated her legs, Feeling Haley sitting on her was really turning her on. "Haley, Haley" Kara thought in a sexual way she wanted to really touch her peach now.

"T-Truth" Kara stammered.

"C-can I put my clothes back on now?" Lilly asked. "I'm getting kind of cold." It had been about 30 minutes since that dare was said so Haley let her do it. Lilly quickly put her nightclothes back on.

"I'm scared of a lot of things." Holly answered. "But what I'm really scared of are heights. Every time I'm up somewhere high I normally black out right away."

Haley grinned, she knew what had just happened. Kara's opened the perfect opportunity as well by asking for a truth.

"Do you want to touch me in my special place and make me feel good?" Haley asked.

Kara blushed at this and leaned forward so that only Haley would hear her "Yes, please" Kara asked her, she was still petting Haley's head a little bit of her juices started to soak into Haley's baby doll Kara felt like crying she looked into Haley's eyes. Kara eyes were filled with love a deep longing love for this moment.

The bottle spun and it landed on Lilly.

She knew she could get up and put her own panties back on but didn't. She wanted Haley still on her lap she wanted Haley to touch her to tease her.

"Just this once." Haley whispered back. What harm could it do? She lifted the front of her baby doll and showed Kara her red panties.

"Truth." Lilly said.

Lilly then spun the bottle and it landed on Holly.

"Truth. From Kara." She said.

Holly spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

"Truth. From Kara." Haley said.

Haley spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

By now, Holly had already finished one can of drink. She could just feel the slight tinges in her bladder.

Kara saw as Haley pulled her baby doll up and showed her panties. Kara reached with a hand and placed it on Haley's small mound she touched it gently and lovingly pushing her fingers lightly over her peach. She gently pushes Haley's panties lightly into her peach, she looked into Haley's eyes and mouthed thank you to her. She lightly rubbed Haley's mound up and down with her fingers.

"What's your worst fear?" Kara asked to Lilly.

She was still blushing and looked at Holly.

"If you could change one thing about me what would it be?" Kara asked to Holly.

She noticed the bottle land on her.

"Truth" She said.

The bottle spun and it landed on Haley again.

"If Holly or Lilly had a major accident meaning a wetting one what would you do? would you comfort them or would you laugh at them?" Kara asked her.

Haley let out a small and quiet giggle.

"That tickles." She whispered to Kara through her giggling. Haley nodded and smiled in response to Kara's mouthed appreciation.

Kara's question for Lilly was what she had expected. Lilly swallowed her apprehension and answered the truth.

"I've never told anyone this before." Lilly started. "My worst fear is thunder and lightning. When I was little, I was out during a thunderstorm on my way home from preschool. My Mother's car was in for repairs so I had to walk home with her. A bolt of lightning landed behind me and the force of it shot me forwards. I must have fallen unconscious as I don't remember much else after that. The next moment I knew was when I was in hospital. My back hurt a lot and, when I looked in the mirror, I saw a pattern of burn marks on my back which must have been caused from the lightning." Lilly finished. "Here they are." She turned her back to Kara and undone her training bra and pulled up her shirt. On her back, near the top, were some strange markings which looked like a dead tree was tattooed across her shoulder blades. She then done her training bra back up and pulled her shirt down again. "Please don't tell anyone about it." Lilly added.

"Um, I guess I'd like it if you were less...forward and a little more reserved when around me." Holly answered. "Don't take it the wrong way. I just want you to be a little less, what word could I use..., 'clingy'." Holly added on.

Haley thought up a truth question for Kara.

"What are you the most afraid of?" Haley asked. "What scares you the most?"

Haley considered the options given from Kara regarding her truth question.

"Well, I guess I'd do a bit of both." Haley answered. "I'd at first laugh because it would be funny to see Lilly wet herself but after laughing for a short while..." Haley thought a little more. "I'd probably try to comfort them. If I really needed to pee at the time I might just do it in my panties if it would make them happy."

Kara spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

"Dare."

Haley spun the bottle and it landed on Lilly.

"Dare." Lilly replied.

"I dare you to drink three cans of drink within the next hour." Haley dared Lilly.

"Fine." Lilly answered as she finished off her can.

"That one doesn't count. Three more." Haley pouted. Lilly sighed in response and got another can.

Lilly spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

Kara kept up her light rubbing of Haley's small mound pushing inwards against it. But not making any movements to move her fingers underneath the waistband. She didn't want to scare Haley yet or anything.

"Do, you want me to stop?" Kara asked to Haley.

She turned over to Lilly and listened to what she had to say to her. "I promise I won't mention anything to anyone about that" Kara told her. Kara then looked over at Holly and listened to what she had to say.

"So, I should just act normal around you?" Kara asked,

She tickled Haley's small mound with her fingers and petted her head again. Hoping maybe Haley's cat ears and tail would appear again.

"Well, I fear what people think of me, there has been times when I've tried my best to get people to like me. Yet it didn't work I just made them either dislike me or down right hate me. It's sad really because I want people like me and it scares me when I don't know" Kara told Haley.

Kara thought of what Haley had just said along with a dare for her.

"I dare you to try three sodas in the next 30 mins" Kara mentioned to her.

The bottle spun then landed on Kara again.

"Dare"

She spun the bottle and it landed on Holly.

Haley continued to giggle away quietly as Kara tickled her treasure.

"I'm fine with it but if you keep it up I may pee myself. We also don't want Holly or Lilly knowing this." Haley answered

Lilly nodded and returned to drinking her drinks.

"Yes. That would be good." Holly replied.

The tickling from Kara finally influenced Haley. She felt a little bit of her warm fluids leave her panties. She quickly tightened her bladder muscles to stop any more coming out.

"What did I tell you?" Haley quietly laughed at Kara. "I nearly peed myself."

Kara admitted her truth question.

"Well, you know what I think of you." Haley smiled at Kara.

"I'm fine with you, too." Holly replied.

"Like I said before. I want us all to get along." Lilly answered.

"Okay." Haley answered. "I hope the nappy is really strong tonight." Haley joked as she picked up a can of drink and downed it in one go. She let out a little burp. "Excuse me." Haley chuckled out. She then picked up a second can.

"I dare you to relax everything for around 10 seconds." Lilly said. It was a nice dare, nothing too bad, she thought.

The bottle landed on Holly next.

"Dare." Holly said.

Holly spun the bottle and it landed on Lilly.

"Truth. From Kara." Lilly said.

Lilly spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

"Dare. From Kara. She always has the best ones." Haley said.

Haley spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

Kara kept lightly rubbing Haley's treasure through her panties. Hearing her laugh made her feel happy she listened to what she had to say.

"I wouldn't mind if you peed but I guess it's a good idea if I stop for now" Kara told her. She felt a tiny bit of Haley's fluids leave her panties. She blushed at this and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "May I do, it again later when were alone?" Kara asked into her ear. She leaned back and pulled Haley closer to her in a hug.

She looked at the others and listened to everything they had to say, when she heard Haley burp she blushed further and relaxed for the ten seconds, Lilly had asked her to do it for just sitting there she felt a large volume of her treasures juices leak out of her. Forming a small pool underneath her body,

"Holly, for the next fifteen minutes I dare you to act like Haley here?" Kara told her.

She looked over at Lilly,

"What sort of panties do you like to wear the must? I'd also like details" asked Kara she blushed after saying this,

Looking back at Haley she thought of a dare for her.

"I dare you, tickle both Holly and Lilly for five minutes each" Kara told her,

"Truth"

She spun the bottle and it landed on Lilly.

"Yes, if you want." Haley answered in a whisper. It was kind of fun after all.

"Huh? Why?" Holly whined. "I don't know what you mean."

Panties question?! Lilly was surprised and couldn't help but blush at Kara's question.

"I-I guess I like cute panties." Lilly answered stammering. "I like the feel of silk so I kind of like silk panties. I guess I like the softness against my...tender spot." Lilly added, her voice trailing off at the end.

"Tickle fight?!" Haley asked with a huge smile. "I'll do it when they least expect it." Haley grinned.

Kara asked for truth.

"What sort of panties do you like to wear? I'd like details as well, please." Haley asked practically quoting Kara.

The bottle landed on Lilly.

"Dare." Lilly asked for.

Lilly spun the bottle and it landed on Holly.

"Truth. From Kara." Holly said.

Holly spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

Kara still held Haley in her arms as she listened to what Lilly had to say, Blushing as she took in every detail of what Lilly said,

"There's no need to be embarrassed we are all girls here" Kara told her.

She listened to what Haley had to say and only smiled at this. "Yes, a tickle fight ok I'll be waiting" Kara told her.

She blushed further as she listened to Haley's question.

"Well, I like frilly ones. I like the way they look on me plus I've always been a fan of striped panties to I like the way they feel against my skin" Kara says.

"Lilly, I dare to sit in just your panties from 10 minutes with your legs spread apart. You can leave you top on" Kara told her.

She looked over at Holly.

"What's the worst time that you've ever had an accident?" Kara asked.

"Um, dare from Holly"

She spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

"It's just kind of a personal thing..." Lilly replied. "I always see choice of panties as reflecting what a girl is like."

Haley smiled and let out a mischievous chuckle.

More panty things?! Lilly gasped, groaned and then followed Kara's orders.

"I had only just got my clothes back on as well..." Lilly moaned.

Lilly blushed as she had to follow Kara's dare. It's true, they were all girls but it was still really embarrassing.

"I guess it was back in school last year." Holly answered. She fidgeted around on the spot from nervousness. "I was sitting in assembly and me really, really needed to pee but, as I was class representative, I had to give a speech to all the students about what our class had decided to do for our summer festival. You already know how much I'm scared of being with large groups. Talking to them just makes it worse. I was fidgeting in my seat the whole time, I nearly lost it a few times. When I was called up to give my speech halfway through it my already bad need for a toilet got worse and I..." Holly stopped herself for a second as she composed herself. ". I wet myself in front of the whole school while talking."

"I remember that!" Haley called out. "I was pretty funny but I did feel sorry for you as well."

Kara asked for a dare.

"I dare you to drink at least another two liters of drink before bedtime." Holly said. She looked over at the clock and it was going on for quarter past nine. Normally, Holly and Haley would have to go be in another three quarters of an hour but this was a special occasion so that rule was as good as void.

The bottle spun and landed on Haley.

"Dare!" She called out without a second thought.

Haley spun the bottle and it landed on Lilly, who was fidgeting a little from more than just the cold.

"Dare." Lilly answered as she moved about a little while sitting down. The drinks were starting to get at her as she had already finished her second can and moving on to her third.

"I dare you to relax your body for fifteen seconds in around 10 minutes." Haley said. She estimated that that was how long it would take for Lilly to really start feeling the effects of her drinks. Haley must have been being influenced by Kara for asking Lilly to do that.

"Huh?!" Lilly answered.

"You heard me." Haley replied,

Lilly spun the bottle and it landed on Holly, who was also moving around.

"Truth." Holly answered. They must have known who she wanted it from by now.

Holly spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

"You do know that it's way past the time I told you to sit on Kara's lap for, Haley?" Holly asked her.

"I know. But I've kind of got comfortable now. I don't want to move." Haley answered.

Kara took in everything that Lilly had to say about panties she was blushing further. And felt her face go flush while watching as Lilly sat down with her legs spread apart. Showing her small mound and treasure Kara could see the outline through her panties. Her own flowers lips opened wider sending more of her juices flowing onto the floor.

She looked over at Holly and listened to everything she had to say. Kara herself wasn't sure how to respond she had reached over and pressed her fingers against Haley's small mound again. More of her juices flowed out of her flower and she stopped touching Haley.

"I feel really sorry for you, that must have been really bad" Kara told Holly. She then listened to what Holly's dare was. Mentioning for Haley to get off her for now Kara first went over and got her panties and pulled them up her legs again. Next, she went over and got some soda and started to drink it. Before going over and sitting down again and mentioning for Haley to come sit on her lap again.

She heard Haley say dare and tried to think of something as she watched the events between. Haley and Lilly her face flushed again as more of her juices flowed into her panties creating a small wet spot on the crotch.

"Haley, I dare you to act completely like Holly for the rest of our game" Kara says.

She saw Holly moving around. "Ok, Holly what is your favorite outfit to wear along with panties?" Kara asked.

The bottle was spun and landed on her. "Truth from Lilly" Kara said.

The bottle was spun and landed on Lilly.

Haley returned the gesture of Kara pressing against her flower by pressing against Kara's flower.

"Poke, poke." Haley said as she poked Kara's lips.

"It was." Holly answered. "They still haven't stopped teasing me for it even after this long."

"Um, okay..." Haley replied as she already got into character.

"I guess I'm like Lilly. I really like cute things." Holly answered. "I like clothes with cute animals on and my panties..." Holly stopped for a second. ". I like my panties to be the same. I kind of like things in a set."

Kara asked for truth. Lilly was a little surprised when Kara wanted it to be from her. She fidgeted around some more. She was starting to find it a little hard to get comfortable now.

"Do you have any..." Lilly paused as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "...intimate feelings for any of us." Lilly finished while blushing.

The bottle landed on Lilly now.

"Truth." Lilly answered. It was only fair that, after posing such a question, she'd also open herself up to a grilling like it.

Lilly spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

"Um, truth." Haley answered, still in character.

Haley spun the bottle and it landed on Holly.

"Dare." Holly said. "From Kara."

Holly spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

Kara felt Haley return the favor by pressing against her own treasure with her fingers. Just feeling the contact with her small fingers was enough to send some of her own juices. To further soak into the crotch of her panties. Kara seemed to return the favor by pressing her own fingers against Haley's small mound.

"Poke, Poke." Kara countered as she poked Haley's lips.

She looked over at Holly, and listened to what she said.

"I would have stood up for you, that just still isn't right" Kara says. She further heard what Holly had to saying blushing even more once Holly was finished. She was about to say something else when she heard what Lilly's question was. This was something new for Kara and wasn't sure how to respond.

Looking over at Lilly. Kara thought of what to say "I-I-I have really strong feelings for Holly um, I've had a crush on her for a while now, I've been slowly starting to get these same feelings for you as well Lilly" Kara says blushing crimson she looks over at Haley. "I've even started to develop some slight feelings for Haley here as well" She added.

"Ok, then I ask you the same question Lilly that you asked me" Kara asked.

The bottle spun on Haley who asked for truth,

"Do, you think that your sister Holly is jealous of the attention you have been getting since you sat on my lap do, you think she wishes it was her here and not you?" Kara asked.

She looked over at Holly.

"Um, I dare you kiss me on both cheeks" Kara told her.

"Truth, from both Lilly and Holly make it in the form of a two-way question" Kara told the pair.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

The poking from Kara had caused Haley to wet herself a little more. A large spurt escaped her tender treasure to dampen Kara's fingers.

"I'm peeing myself again." Haley chuckled out quietly. "Do you want me to let it all out on your lap?" Haley asked thinking back to Kara's confession of liking girls who wet themselves. "I won't mind. I don't think Lilly will either, she'll likely tell me off for not letting her know that I needed to pee but she'll get over it and try to comfort me." Haley was now moving around on Kara's lap. She waited for Kara's answer regarding her question.

Lilly and Holly blushed and Haley just hugged Kara.

"I love you, too." Haley said.

"I-I didn't think you'll tell us just who." Lilly stammered out.

"Ehhhhh?" Holly said while blushing bright red.

As Lilly had expected, Kara wanted the same out of her.

"I-I guess that I've kind of gotten to l-like you since we've spent so much time together."" Lilly answered as she fidgeted around and played with her shirt again.

Haley smiled, the perfect opportunity to help the two become close again.

"Why, yes. I think she has." Haley answered with a smile. "She'd love to come up here with us and knock me off your lap but she's too chicken to."

"D-don't say that!" Holly retaliated. "I'm not a chicken!"

Haley just answered by making chicken noises. Holly got up from where she was, pushed Haley to the side a little and sat on Kara's lap.

"Told you!" Holly angrily said to Haley. "I'm not a chicken!"

Kara's dare hit Holly hard as well. She knew that if she backed out of it then she'll incite more taunting from Haley. Holly went with the dare and kissed Kara on each cheek.

"Easy." Holly said triumphantly.

Kara asked for a two-way truth question. Just how were they going to pull this off?

"Are you happy being alone here?" Lilly asked. "Are you an only child?"

"Do you get really lonely and want to spend time with someone?" Holly asked. "Would you like to get to know us better?"

Kara spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

"Truth!" Haley answered.

Haley spun the bottle and it landed on Lilly.

"Dare. From Kara." Lilly said.

Lilly spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

Kara felt a large spurt from Haley's treasure dampen her fingers she felt the wetness. Only blushing as she looked into Haley's eyes she wasn't sure how to respond to her question. "I-I-I" Kara stammered out she had by now stopped touching Haley and was crying on the inside because of it, "Um, not yet how can we be alone?" Kara asked her quietly.

She listened to what everyone said she returned Haley's own hug.

"W-was it a bad thing to do I mean, if it makes everything bad I-I'm sorry" Kara stated.

She felt her eyes tearing up as she wasn't sure on how they'd all now take her true feelings. She placed her head-on Haley's shoulder and started to cry softly as she heard Lilly's confession.

"Do, you really mean that?" Kara asked to Lilly.

She then looked over at the twins and listened to their exchange Haley taunted Holly to come over and sit on her lap. Which she did and then kissed Kara on both cheeks. She wanted to put an arm around Holly and pull her close but didn't as it might scare her.

She listened to both sets of questions from both Lilly and Holly.

"I'm an only child, and no I'm not happy being alone often I wonder what it would be like to have a sister" Kara tells her.

She looks over at Holly.

"Yes, all the time really, I want to spend time with someone special and important to me. I'd like to get to know you all better if that's ok I know there's somethings I don't know about any of you" Kara stated.

"Um, Haley have you got a crush on someone?" Kara asked.

She looked over at Lilly.

"I dare you, to tell me the last time you felt really embarrassed and had a bad accident" Kara asked.

"Um, truth again but from Haley and Holly" Kara asked.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Holly.

"I think I may do it accidentally anyway." Haley whispered back as she squirmed around some more. "I really, really need to pee but I just don't want to move off your lap."

"Yes. I do." Lilly answered. "Does it bother you?"

"Sisters are not all they're cracked up to be." Haley said. "Holly always causes me no end of trouble." Haley joked.

"I think it's the other way around!" Holly retorted. "You're always causing me trouble!"

"Whatever." Haley rolled her eyes in response.

"Well, I want to spend more time with you, Big Sis!" Haley cheerfully said as she hugged Kara again before moving around some more. she estimated she could last for another five minutes before she started to leak.

"I want to get to know you, too." Lilly answered.

"Same here." Holly added on.

"Not yet but..." Haley smiled as she looked towards Kara. "That may change..."

"That's more of a truth." Lilly replied a little shocked. "A-anyway. I guess it was a little while ago..." Lilly thought back to her encounter with the annoying Water User. "...I really needed to pee on a car trip to the countryside. The windows were down and we were passing by a river. The sound of the river didn't really help matters and the next rest stop wasn't until we reached our destination as we were not near any main roads. The roads were so bumpy and uneven that I was being thrown about in the back of the car. I guess, coupled with my need for the toilet and the sound of the river, that's what caused me to...you know...lose control." Lilly half lied, she couldn't tell Kara the truth.

Kara asked for another joint truth from Haley and Holly this time.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Haley asked.

"Do you..." Holly thought of a question. "Do you...want me to..." Holly couldn't bring herself to say this but she knew she'd have to act out the dare she was given earlier. "Do you want me to...touch you like Haley did?" Holly quietly asked Kara.

The bottle spun and it landed on Holly.

"Dare." Holly said, hoping to be given some more things to make her seem like less of a coward.

Holly spun the bottle and it landed on the still squirming and slightly pained looking Lilly.

"Dare." She said. "From Kara." Lilly was now, secretly to her, holding herself a little. She made it look like she was just resting her hands over her exposed panties to try and hide them. She looked over at the clock. In another three minutes Lilly would have to carry out Haley's earlier dare to her. She knew it would be bad but she couldn't back out, not now.

Lilly spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

Kara listened to what Haley had to say to her. Again, she wasn't sure how to respond to it first with Holly next to her. "It would be best if you go now to avoid the accident" Kara whispered to her. She then listened to what Lilly had to say.

"Actually, no it makes me feel happy" Kara tells her.

She listens to what all three girls had to say and hugged Haley back.

"Me as well" Kara says.

"Well, I couldn't really think of a dare for you" Kara says as she listened to everything Lilly says to her. "I-I wish I could have seen it" Kara stammered out blushing as she tried to picture. Lilly having an accident.

"I've never had a boyfriend before" Kara tells Haley.

She looks over at Holly and blushed more as she listens to her question. "Could you please?" Kara asked Holly in a whisper.

"Ok, Holly I dare you to for the rest of our game show us your panties" Kara tells her.

She looks over at Lilly and notices the way her hands are covering her panties. "I dare you to create a tiny wet spot on your panties" Kara tells Lilly blushing more. Her juices were coating her panties further.

"Triple dare from all three of you"

She spun the bottle and it landed on Haley.

"Boo." Haley pouted. "No fun."

Then, Haley realized a small loophole in what Kara had said. Kara just told her to 'go now', she didn't say to go to the toilet. Haley took her chances and let it all out on Kara's lap. Kara should have been a little more specific. Haley was giggling to herself as she felt her warm urine soak out of her panties and pool underneath her on Kara's lap, potentially soaking into Kara's baby doll. Haley had already moved her own out of the way involuntarily by her movements. Haley felt the fluid trickle down her legs and pool around her rear.

"Couldn't hold it any more, sorry." Haley whispered to Kara. Holly was just out of the range of the puddle so it didn't touch her. Haley felt a little naughty and tingly now that she had voluntarily wet herself on someone's lap.

"That's good." Lilly replied quietly as she looked down and smiled. Kara's comment towards Lilly's story caused her to blush. "That would have been super embarrassing."

"Too bad." Haley answered with a slight frown.

"O-okay." Holly answered as she went to poke Kara's girlhood. Holly felt a large wetness there. She quickly pulled her hand back before summoning up the courage to poke it twice. Had Kara just peed? Or was it someone else? Holly was about to ask when the game continued.

"Wha? Really?" Holly asked blushing bright red. Holly folded up the bottom of her nightdress and made it so her panties were visible to all. She blushed even more and was starting to fidget around from the coldness and her ever growing need for relief, which she was denied.

"That's absurd!" Lilly hastily answered. She then remembered that she had to follow the rules of the game so, with great apprehension, she tried to leak a little out. No luck. She tried again. Same result.

"I...can't." Lilly answered. All that had done was made her fidgeting twice as worse. She really wanted to just go to the toilet but she was prevented by a dare. She wished that bed time would come faster otherwise she was sure to wet herself. She had, by now, started to sit with her small mound pressing against the side of her foot while she bobbed back and forth and bounced up and down.

There was about to be a triple dare when...

...Lilly and Holly realized that Haley looked a lot happier and was laughing to herself. From knowing her, Lilly knew that she must have done something inappropriate or was thinking up something just as inappropriate.

"What are you laughing about?" Lilly asked Haley.

"Nothing." Haley answered with a smile and a laugh.

Holly let out a small cry.

"Haley's peed herself!" Holly screamed out.

Kara leaned closer to Haley. "When were alone you can do whatever you wish ok?" Kara says to Haley. Yet it was right then and there that Kara felt Haley lose control and start to pee herself right then and there. She felt the warm fluids splash on her leg soaking into her panties. Then form a small puddle underneath her this was too much for Kara she started to cry. As she knew what Haley had done she felt embarrassed as. Her own juices squirted into her own panties completely soaking the wet crotch.

Kara used a free hand and was starting to push against Haley's mound again. She looked over at Lilly. "I would have comforted you" Kara says.

She then feels Holly touch her treasure Kara moans softly yet feels sad when Holly stopped touching her between her legs. Yet she watched as Holly pulled up her nightdress and showed her panties to everyone.

Kara was busy watching Lilly. "N-Need some help?" Kara offered hoping that maybe Lilly would say yes. She wasn't sure just what the triple dare would be when she heard Holly scream out that Haley had peed herself.

Her own juices flowed more freely as Kara came a flood of clear fluids shot into her panties adding to Haley's puddle. Kara buried her face into her hands as she cried.

"What?!" Lilly asked surprised. "Haley, is that true?"

Haley shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I really needed to go but, because of a dare, I couldn't, so, I wet myself." Haley stated matter of factly. "I'm sorry, Kara, I really couldn't hold it anymore." Haley said as she gave Kara a hug. She whispered something to Kara. "I thought you'd like it. I wasn't expecting you to cry."

"Haley!" Lilly answered. "You and I are going to have a long talk tonight. Now, go and get yourself cleaned up right now!"

Haley did mock sarcastic salute.

"Yes, Ma'am." Haley sarcastically answered as she pushed herself off Kara's lap, ensuring that her right hand pressed against Kara's wet girlhood. Haley then walked to the door and turned back to Kara.

"Where was the bathroom again?" Haley asked as she casually stood in her dripping wet panties and damp baby doll.

Kara was still crying softly she had. Moved her hands away from her face and looked at the other girls. "Haley, I did enjoy it I really did it's just that I wanted it to happen when we were alone together" Kara tells her. She returned the hug and felt as Haley got up off her. Feeling as Haley's right hand touches her peach a small bit of juices leaked out onto Haley's tiny hand.

"Everyone, I'm sorry it's just that I'm still embarrassed about you guys knowing this" Kara says. She looks at each of the girls "I've been alone most of my life and never really have had true friends let alone ones who know. That I get really turned on when I see girl's really desperate and need to pee" Kara added. As she was saying this more of her juices leaked into her panties.

"I mean Lilly and Holly you both look really cute right now. I just want to go up to each of you and hold you in my arms. I want to run my fingers across your panties and feel your sweet treasures as your juices flow onto my fingers" Kara confessed to them.

She looks over at Haley who had asked where the bathroom was. "I actually have a bathroom in my room right over there" Kara said. She pointed over to the wall where a small door was located.

"Maybe next time." Haley whispered back before she pushed herself off Kara's lap. She felt her hand become wet when it contacted Kara's panties. It was more than just the liquid on them from Haley's deliberate accident.

"That's embarrassing." Lilly answered as she blushed some more and fidgeted around. She was finding it hard to hold her urine in after seeing Haley's 'accident'. "It's not that I find it weird or anything. It's just that...well..." Lilly answered.

"Peeing's a rather private thing." Holly added on the end. "I know that I wouldn't be able to do it in front of anyone on purpose." Holly squirmed around and practically mimicked Lilly's movements. She was also having a really hard time holding it all in.

"Oh, okay." Haley replied as she made her way towards the en suite bathroom. She went inside and didn't bother closing the door behind her. She started to take off her sodden clothes, leaving herself standing naked. She didn't care that the others could see her, they were all girls after all so it wasn't like they were seeing anything new.

Kara listened to everything everyone had to say to her. "It's something that should be kept private, right?" Kara asked to Lilly she saw her fidgeting around. This was starting to turn her on again as she felt more of her juices leak out into her panties. She only watched Lilly move around and really wanted to go over there. But was currently afraid to do so. Her right hand moved down to her mound and was pushing against it gently.

She turned her gaze over to Holly. Seeing as she was also fidgeting around Kara's movements against her mound seemed to increase ever so slightly. More juices seemed to leak out into her panties and puddle. "I know, but it's just a beautiful thing to see especially if it's from someone I like" Kara added. She wanted to pull Holly closer to her but didn't.

She looked over at Haley who had went into the bathroom and started to change. She had taken off her wet and sodden clothes and was standing naked in the bathroom. Kara just looked at her a look of longing in her eyes. She gently pushed Holly off her lap and moved her hand away from her crotch. Going into her closet she pulled out a new baby doll. Then went into the bathroom and joined Haley.

"Um, I" Kara stammered.

"Let's bathe together! All four of us!" Haley cut in before Kara could explain herself.

"Huh?! Wha?!" Lilly stammered out in shock.

"You can't be serious!" Holly answered as her face turned bright red.

"Why not? The bath's big enough for all of us!" Haley answered. "Besides, we should all be getting ready for bed soon anyway. It's getting kind of late and I want ghost stories!"

"But still-!" Lilly tried to say.

"We're all girls so what does it matter? Plus, we always bathe together, don't we?" Haley cut Lilly off.

Lilly let out a sigh and considered it. Maybe, just maybe...

Spurt!

Lilly felt a little warm wetness enter her panties. She quickly jammed both hands down there. It appeared that her bladder was reaching its limits.

"Got to pee! Got to pee!" Lilly cried out in her mind.

"S-sure. We can do that." Lilly had now answered and took on Haley's offer of a bath. Maybe she could relieve herself beforehand?

Hiss.

A small stream of warm liquid left Lilly's girlhood now. She won't last for much longer.

"Screw the dare! I've got to pee!" Lilly shouted out as she raced into the bathroom, not caring that Haley and Kara were in there. She ran to the toilet, leaving a small drip trail behind her, pulled down her wet panties, sat on the toilet and...

Hissss...trickle trickle tickle...

Lilly let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I needed that..." She sighed out contentedly.

Kara didn't know what to say when she heard Haley say that they all should bathe together. All she did was blush bright red she felt more of her own pleasure juices leak into her sodden panties. Kara squirmed around on the spot not from needing to pee but because she was really moist between her legs.

"B-But" Kara stammered out.

She looked over at the large walk in shower to her right it was made out white marble. Several shower heads lined each of the walls where water could spray down from every angle.

"I-I don't know, I'm a little scared actually" Kara says.

On the inside Kara couldn't be happier she really wanted to see both Lilly and Holly naked. Even more juices leaked into her panties which. Then started to overflow and leak down her legs again Kara squirmed on the spot. She didn't see Lilly doing the pee dance behind her but saw as she rushed past and quickly sit down on the toilet.

Yet, before when she heard Lilly say she needed to pee Kara flooded her panties. With her pleasure juices, clear fluids were leaking out of the crotch of her panties. And were running down her legs making it seem like she herself had wet herself. Looking down Kara gasped in embarrassment.

She quickly took off her sodden panties and baby doll and stepped into the shower. She turned on the warm water letting the spray of water touch her tender skin. She set the water level to the right setting and stood there alone. Her peach's lips were fully open now and Kara felt a strong itch between her legs she wanted to reach and rub herself.

"Let's go!" Haley smiled back to Kara as she headed towards the showers. "Lilly and Holly will join us soon."

"Lilly! You're mean!" Holly whined as she squirmed around back in the main bedroom. "Hurry up, I'm going to wet myself!" Holly cried out as she ran into the toilet after Lilly.

Once Lilly had let out all her bladder's contents she finally realized just what she had done. Her face turned bright red as she saw Kara and Haley in the bathroom with her.

"S-sorry. I was seriously about to burst." Lilly stammered out. She then wiped herself down and flushed the toilet behind her before washing her hands and undressing. Even though they were all girls, Lilly still felt really embarrassed as she stood naked in the bathroom by the showers. She fidgeted around from embarrassment as Holly took her place on the toilet. The was a small puddle in the place where Holly was standing. Lilly concluded that, if she had been a little longer, Holly would have completely wet herself.

Haley crept up behind the showering Kara. She held both her hands up before pouncing on Kara and placing them on her small breasts.

"Aww, I was hoping they'd be bigger than Lilly's." Haley said as she fondled Kara's small breasts. "They're about the same size..."

Kara remained standing in the shower letting the water touch her wonderful skin. She didn't see Holly who was squirming around outside in her room. Her gaze was still fixed on Lilly whom was still on the toilet for now anyway. The strong itch between her legs was growing by the second she squirmed around again as she. Really wanted to rub herself between her legs more juices squirted out as she watched Lilly undress and stand outside by the shower door,

She was now watching Holly whom next sat down on the toilet. Blushing Kara didn't know that Haley had crept up behind her until it was too late. She felt a pair of tiny hands grab both her breasts as she felt Haley start to fondle them.

"Ah, Ah," Kara moaned.

Blushing so red her face looked like a tomato Kara felt her juices running down her legs. She parted her legs and reaching down with her hand started to rub herself. Running her fingers over her peaches lips Kara moaned softly.

"H-Haley please, p-p-please" Kara moaned.

She was really starting to enjoy Haley's fondling.

Lilly had finally gathered up the courage to enter the shower. She held a towel over her front which managed to cover up all the embarrassing bits which Lilly didn't want to show. She considered knocking on the shower door before entering but she pushed that thought aside. It's just seem strange.

Lilly opened the shower door and announced that she was coming in. Haley, seeing the opportunity, pounced towards Lilly and did the same movements she was doing to Kara. Lilly let out a startled scream.

"They're about the same size. I was hoping for a little boobie war." Haley pouted. She then dived back onto Kara.

"Haley! Stop it!" Lilly scolded, red faced. "Have some control! We're guests here!"

The sound of a toilet flushing attracted Lilly and Haley's attention. They then heard a tap running and the silhouette of Holly could be seen past the misted glass of the shower. Holly was now undressing and coming in. She entered in the same way as Lilly. The only difference being that Holly was blushing a lot more.

"D-don't stare." Holly quietly said.

Kara pouted as she felt Haley's hands leave her breasts and noticed as Lilly had finally gotten into the shower. Yet she felt Haley's hands again on her body and Kara moaned softly yet again.

"I-I" Kara stammered out.

She felt a large squirt of her pleasure juices leak out of her peach and run down her legs. She really wanted to further touch herself between her legs and she was doing that. Her fingers had entered her body.

Running her fingers over her labia slowly placing her fingers into and out of her body. As Kara saw the naked Holly enter the shower she felt something else building within her.

"I need to pee" Kara thought without knowing it she placed a hand on Haley's and brought it down to her peach hoping Haley would rub her down there.

"I-I guess I came in at the wrong time. I'll leave you to it." Lilly blushed bright red and turned as she saw Kara rubbing herself.

"What are you doing, Kara?" Holly asked. "Is it what Lilly does some nights? Have you got an itch down below?"

Lilly blushed even more.

"Holly!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "Don't say that!"

"Oooo. Is Kara feeling a little itchy?" Haley smiled out, she had a rough idea as to what it was. She'd read it off Lilly a few times. "Want me to scratch it?" Haley asked just as Kara's hand was placed on her own and moved down to the tender spot. "I take that as a yes."

Haley started the motions she'd read off Lilly.

"First rub and then insert." She said to herself as she did the movements. "Move in and out a few times and then circle..."

Kara felt as Haley rubbed her hand up and down her tender spot. Pushing Kara's own hand against it she followed what Haley said. She lightly rubbed her peach and then inserted a finger inside herself. It slid into her peach easily enough she moved her finger in and out rapidly and then with her thumb circled the top part of her peach.

She looked over at Lilly. "P-Please stay Lilly" Kara said softly.

She looked them over at Holly and blushed. "I-I'm rubbing myself, I have a bad itch down there" Kara admitted hoping that she wasn't going to be hated by either girl. Kara felt her need to pee increase from Haley's rubbing and a tiny bit of golden fluid started to leak onto Haley's hand.

Inside of her mind Kara began to picture all three girls touching and caressing her body. She pictured both Holly and Haley licking both her small nipples on her breasts with their tongues she then. Pictured Lilly between her legs playing with her peach with her fingers sliding them up and down the length of her peach before slipping inside.

Thinking this Kara blushed the deepest red yet. "Haley" Kara moaned softly.

"It's working better than I expected." Haley said as she felt a warm wetness coat her hand from Kara's girlhood.

"Haley!" Lilly shouted. "Stop it!" She stormed over to Haley and pulled her off Kara.

"Lilly!" Haley groaned. "I was just teaching her what you do!"

"QUIET!" Lilly shouted to Haley. "You and I are really going to have a stern talking later!" Lilly then turned to Kara. "I'm really sorry. Haley's a little misbehaved all the time. I try to keep her in line but, as you know, I was...indisposed at the time she came on to you. Please, forgive my little Half-sister's complete lack of manners." Lilly bowed her head low. She quickly stood back up when the front of her towel fell and flashed her tiny breasts for a few seconds. Lilly blushed as she pushed the towel closer to her again.

Kara was clearly enjoying what Haley was doing to her as she felt her hands touching her tender spot. Her world seemed to shatter as she felt Haley being pulled off her. As she saw Lilly standing there.

"N-No" Kara answered as she really wanted to feel Haley touch her some more.

Listening to what was said between the pair Kara's legs felt weak and she sat down. On the small step that was located within the shower.

"It's ok, Lilly, I should be the one saying I'm sorry" Kara tells her. She looks back over at Haley a look of longing in her eyes that says. Please touch me again she looks back at Lilly again. And sees the top of her breasts for a few seconds Kara quickly looked away.

"I forgive you" Kara says.

"Now, Haley, apologize to Kara this instant!" Lilly scolded Haley.

"Sorry Kara." Haley answered kind of forced.

"Lilly, what was Haley doing to Kara?" Holly asked as she walked into the showers a little more. Lilly blushed bright red at this.

"Y-You'll find out when you're older." Lilly stammered out.

"Okay." Holly answered.

"Now that we're all in here, let's get showered and ready for bed." Lilly suggested as she stood under one of the showers. She took the towel off herself and placed it to one side while she turned the showers on.

"Mean Lilly." Haley pouted as she walked over to the shower next to Kara and proceeded to shower herself. Under the sound of the running water, Haley leaned in closer to Kara and whispered to her.

"Did you like that? Want me to do it again later?" Haley suggested with a smile.

Still sitting down, Kara listened to both Haley and Lilly.

"It's ok Haley, it's ok" Kara says.

She saw as Lilly blushed and Holly asked her a question, Yet Kara herself so nothing of this yet still felt the need to pee.

"Yeah, we should after all tomorrow is a big day with the battle and all" Kara pointed out. She tried not to look to long at Lilly's who was naked. As Kara got up again and started to shower she noticed Haley had come over to her.

"Yes, could you please?" Kara asked quietly.

"Alright." Haley replied. "What's our sleeping arrangements? If we're in sleeping bags in your room it'll be a snap for me to get into your bag and do it."

Once Haley had finished scheming with Kara, she put on her innocent act again.

"Don't forget, we've still got ghost stories to go." Haley said over the sounds of the water. "I want to be too scared to go to the bathroom so they'd better be good!" Haley added with a smile. "Not that I'd need to, though."

"I don't want to be too scared to go to the bathroom. What if I wet myself?" Holly said as her voice was already shaking a little.

"Then I'd go with you so you wouldn't be alone." Lilly replied. Truth be told, Lilly's most likely be too scared to go to the toilet as well if the stories were that bad.

"Thanks, Lilly." Holly smiled back weakly.

"Um, I was planning on sleeping in my own bed, you could join me if you want" Kara whispered to her.

She listened to what else Haley had to say.

"I've never told ghost stories before, but I have wet myself when watching scary movies before" Kara admitted blushing as she said this.

She looked over at Lilly and Holly. "Some sleeping bags should be in the room for you guys" Kara told them.

As. all four girls were busy in the shower a young maid entered Kara's room. She had brought three sleeping bags which were needed. By Lilly and the twins along with a small nappy for Haley. It was white and had small kittens upon it. The maid also brought a letter which had the seal of "Evergreen" upon it she placed these at the foot of Kara's bed and left the room.

"Stealth mission!" Haley whispered quietly to Kara. "I can do that. All I've got to do is wait until Holly and Lilly are fast asleep and then I can sneak into your bed. It'd be easier to do if you un tuck the bottom so I can slink in from there."

"Same here. Except I have wet myself from scary stories before as well." Holly replied as she blushed red. "Haley's got the knack for those things. I'm sure she likes seeing me like that. It probably makes her feel better about her own 'problem' with sleeping."

"No, it doesn't!" Haley shot back.

The girls continued their shower and Lilly was the first to finish.

"I'll go ahead and wait in the room for you." Lilly said as she walked out of the shower and dried herself off in the bathroom.

Holly and Haley finished shortly after Lilly.

"I'll make sure to do that" Kara told Haley. She then listened to what Holly had to say.

"Then we are kind of alike then?" Kara tells Holly.

Kara soon finished up in the shower and dried herself down. Walking outside with a towel around herself. She walked into the closet and pulled out a black baby doll with white flower like panties. Walking back out she walked over to the bed. Seeing the letter from 'Evergreen' Kara opened it and began to read it.

The letter seemed to say that starting Monday some changes would be coming along. All students would now need to start wearing school uniforms. Something about several new courses starting up was also mentioned these new courses would be teaching magic. Kara smiled at this.

"Seems, like starting on Monday we will need to wear school uniforms to school, and we are going to be taught magic as well" Kara told Lilly.

She read the letter further it told her that she was to be placed in the advanced magical studies course.

Haley winked at Kara as she left the shower to dry herself off. She didn't bother wrapping a towel around herself as she walked back to the closet naked to find some new nightclothes to wear. She picked out a plain pair of yellow panties and a nightdress which was just a little too short for her. If anyone looked closely, they could just about see the crotch of her panties, if she put them on, which she did not. She placed the panties into the pocket at the top of the nightdress. She then left the closet and headed back towards the room.

Lilly was already waiting in her sleeping bag checking once more over her news-feeds before finally bedding down for the night.

Holly had already dried herself off and she was already lying in her sleeping bag.

"Huh?!" Lilly answered startled as she sat upright. "We'll have UNIFORMS?! And MAGIC LESSONS?!" Lilly could barely believe what she was hearing.

Kara sat down on her bed as she read the letter further. She looked over at Lilly who wasn't sure what to believe.

'That's what the letter says, uniforms and magic lessons, plus something of a magical duel to" Kara tells her. She thought for a moment on what else to say about it.

"It seems that I'm being placed into an advanced magic class starting Monday" Kara added. She handed the letter to Lilly so she could read it.

While still sitting on the bed Kara felt a wave of excitement wash over her. Magic Lessons sounded so cool so did this magical duel as well. She wasn't too big of a fan on having to wear a uniform now.

"Just what's happening to this town?" Lilly asked. "I thought empowered ones like us were few and far between. How can anybody get powers like ours without signing the contract?" Lilly thought for a second. "Are they, perhaps, trying to raise an army of empowered ones?"

Kara handed Lilly the letter. It was all there in black and white. Lilly perused the letter.

"D'you think that I'll be placed in lessons like yours?" Lilly asked Kara. "I've probably got one of these at home as well. I'll check tomorrow.

Magic lessons and school uniforms? Things were getting interesting it seemed.

"I wouldn't know, all I know of empowered ones are you, me and some water user I fought back at the hospital" Kara tells her. Watching as she read the letter "but this is amazing I can't wait for Monday" Kara says.

She listened to what else Lilly as to say.

"I'm guess most likely, hey maybe we even have the same class together?" Kara says with joy.

She then thinks about tomorrow.

"The duel tomorrow can be a training match for us for what's to come?" Kara asked.

"What?!" Lilly shouted out. "You fought her, too?!" Lilly gasped and quickly covered her mouth. She shouldn't have said that.

"Hopefully." Lilly replied with a smile.

"Yeah. The fight could work out like that." Lilly considered.

"Cut the talk!" Haley cut in. "I want ghost stories!"

Kara jumped a little as she heard what Lilly said. "Wait, you fought her too?" Kara asked. She got up off the bed and walked to Lilly. Leaning close enough to her she whispered. "We, need to talk about this water user later ok?" Kara asked.

She backed away from Lilly.

"I'm sure you will be this sounds like so much fun" Kara added.

She then heard Haley cut in.

"Ok, then you go first"

"Alright." Lilly answered as she squirmed around from the memories of that fight.

"Okay, I'll start." Haley smiled.

"Once, my car broke down, in the middle of nowhere. I soon walked to a small house, with a sweet old couple who invited me to stay the night, since it was very late. I was hesitant, I mean, you've seen the movies these days! but I went anyway, thinking what's the worst that could happen in there that wouldn't happen in the cold dark woods in the middle of NOWHERE! so I chose the house. after a delicious meal, they showed me a small room in the back, and showed me a bathroom 3 doors down the hall. They said there are no rules other than not to go in their daughter's room, and since they had been so sweet, I agreed. well, I woke that night needing to go to the bathroom, and as I was walking back to my room, I looked in the little girl's keyhole, just to peek, and I just saw red, I relaxed, they just had repainted the room and didn't want me ruining it, that's all! well the next morning I went downstairs a little guilty, and confessed to peeking, but not actually going it, which I was happy I didn't, they then told me, 'Oh. Well, our daughter died about a month ago, she died of a stroke in the front of her brain, it made her eyes turn blood red, then she passed on.' "

Kara took notice of Lilly's squirming around but said nothing of it. She sat down on the bed again and listened to Haley's tale.

While listening Kara began to feel the building effects of needing to pee. She still had not gone yet. The story was starting to scare her as she squirmed around on her bed. Getting up off her bed. Kara pulled back the covers and got under them.

She squirmed around again in fear, she was never really a fan of scary things.

"So, what do you think?" Haley asked. "Good, right?"

Holly just shivered in fright and pulled her sleeping bag closer to Lilly, who was also looking a little worse for wear.

"N-not bad." Lilly said as she tried to hide her fear. "I've heard worse."

Holly just shivered some more. "Lilly, that's just a story, right? Ghosts can't come back, can they?" Holly asked.

"O-of course not!" Lilly answered lying to herself as well. She believed it. "That's so unscientific!"

"Your turn now, Kara." Haley said. "Scare me so I wet my panties!"

"Um, you did really well, and please if you need to pee go now" Kara tells Haley.

Kara tried to think of a story to tell. "I call this story The Grinning Skull" Kara says.

A young lady called Anne Griffith who lived in Burton Agnes Hall, was walking home from a nearby village. As she came close to her house, she was stopped on the road by a pair of men who were begging for money.

The kindly Anne opened her purse to give them some money, but the evil men saw she was wearing a diamond ring. The vicious pair demanded that she hand over her jewelry. The men grabbed the diamond ring off her finger and when she resisted, the evil men beat her savagely with a club and fled.

Anne managed to crawl the distance to the gate way of her home at Burton Agnes Hall where she was found by a servant. She was taken to her family but was so badly injured that she died of her wounds a few hours later. But before she died she made a strange request that shocked her family.

She asked that her head be removed from her body and that is should remain within the house or terrible things would happen. Not wanting to carry out the unusual request, her family buried the poor girl in the nearby church graveyard the following day.

On the night of her funeral when everyone had gone to bed, strange loud wailing noises and banging doors kept everyone up all night. These disturbed evenings carried on for three days. Feeling uneasy about the series of events they decided to exhume her body. When the cask was opened, they were faced with her bare grinning skull on her otherwise normal body. Her skull was removed and placed within the house and the tormenting evenings stopped.

A few years later when a new family moved into the house a box was found containing Anne's skull and a maid threw it into a cart containing rubbish. The horses pulling the cart would not move. Instead, they reared and trembled in fear, the hall shook and pictures fell of the wall until the skull was removed from the cart and replaced inside the house.

When local villagers informed the new owner about the legend of the grinning skull and Anne's death, the skull was bricked up in a wall within the house so that it could never be removed.

Although nobody knows the exact location of the skull, legend has it that the skull was buried in the wall behind the picture of Anne on the Main staircase. Every year, on the anniversary of her death, Anne's ghost can be seen emerging from the picture, floating down the staircase, through the house and then down a lane behind the house where she disappears.

"D-do you have any pictures like that one here?" Holly asked. "Please don't say that you do."

"Don't be such a baby." Lilly commented firmly. Her shaking body told otherwise. "That can't happen."

"Not bad." Haley said. "Still not scary, though. I'll show you a real story! This one's called 'The Graveyard Wager'."

"A group of young girls were having a slumber party one night and began to exchange ghost stories. One girl claimed that the old man who had been buried earlier that week in the graveyard down the street had been buried alive. She claimed that if you tried, you could hear him still scratching at the lid of his coffin. The other girls called her bluff and told her that she wouldn't do it. They said she was too afraid to go down there to the grave that very night. They continued to challenge her and eventually she gave into the peer pressure and accepted their challenge. Since she was going to go alone, she needed to prove to the others that she followed through with the task. She was supposed to take a stake with her and drive it into the ground so the next day the girls would know that she had been to the grave.

She headed off to the gravesite, stake in hand, and never returned. The other girls assumed she had "chickened out" and had just gone home instead.

The next morning as they passed the graveyard they saw her there at the old man's grave. She had accidentally staked her nightshirt to the ground and when she tried to run from the grave, she couldn't... she died of fright right on the grave!"

Kara squirmed around in her bed he need to pee increasing as she then listened to Haley's tale. She began to whimper as she was starting to feel rather scared. Her poor bladder was swelling and it was rapidly filling up with urine.

"P. Please no more" Kara thought as she reached under her covers and started pressing against her girlhood. Hoping not to have an accident before all three girls.

Kara faked a yawn. Pretending that she was getting sleepy.

"Lilly..." Holly said as tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I've got to pee. Badly. Come with me, please." Holly was now squirming around a lot.

"F-fine. If you want." Lilly replied while she was squirming around as well.

"Chickens." Haley said. "I was just getting to the good one as well." Haley turned back to Kara. "While they're off being scared, want to hear 'The China Doll'. It's a really good one." Haley commented with a grin.

Kara looked over at Holly a look of longing in her eyes meaning she wanted to really see Holly pee herself. She watched her squirming and wet her juices flowing again. She then looked at Lilly who was doing so as well.

"Please wet yourselves" Kara thought.

She looked back at Haley, "Um, sure" Kara answered.

Knowing that was the wrong thing to say. Just thinking about it made her need even worse she was trying her best not to squirm around under her covers.

"We'd better go." Lilly quickly cut in before Haley could talk. She really hated China dolls and this story was about them.

"Stay." Haley said. She then looked towards the bathroom door and instilled an illusion of children's laughter into Lilly from the door.

Lilly let out a stifled scream and quickly sat back down.

"On second thoughts, I don't really need to go that badly," Lilly stated.

"Lilly!" Holly groaned as she fidgeted around a lot more.

"Here's 'China Doll'." Haley started.

" A beautiful 8-year-old girl, Izzy, got this adorable china doll for her birthday. She called her Sam. One day Izzy was playing with her doll until her mom called her for bed. Izzy put the doll in the basement and went up to bed.

In the middle of the night she heard weird noises. Then she heard "China doll, china doll in the basement, china doll, china doll on the stairs, china doll, china doll in your parent's room, now they're dead." Izzy fell back into a troubled sleep.

In the morning, she raced to her parent's room and they were dead. She cried as her brother planned the funeral. Izzy did not play with Sam that day. She went up to bed early and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night she heard chanting again. China doll, china doll in the basement, china doll, china doll on the stairs, china doll, china doll in your parent's room, china doll, china doll in your brother's room now he's dead." Izzy shivered and fell into another troubling sleep.

In the morning, she went to her brother's room, he was dead. She spent the day in her room and wouldn't come out. Night fell again and she went to sleep.

She heard the chanting again. "China doll, china doll in the basement, china doll, china doll on the stairs, china doll, china doll in your parent's room, china doll, china doll in your brother's room, china doll, china doll in your room." She gazed up to see the doll. "Now you're...dead!"

The police found her the next day with no sign of the murderer. All they heard was chuckling in the distance. The chuckle of a brown haired, brown eyed china doll, on the hunt for her next victims."

Kara listens to Haley as she tells her story. Taking everything in Kara starts to picture it-in her mind she begins to get really scared now and starts squirming around rapidly now. Knowing that if looked upon all three girls would know now that Kara really needed to pee and was really scared.

She tries to think of other things like the battle in the morning. But her mind isn't working that way.

Pressing her fingers against her small mound. Kara quickly pushes back the covers and gets out of bed.

She is standing a few feet away from her bed blushing like crazy. Rubbing her hands across her panties. Trying to stop the pee from coming out.

"Oh, Haley I shouldn't have asked for another story" Kara said.

She ran towards the toilets feeling her pee start to leak into her panties.

Lilly was really suffering now. She was too scared to go to the toilet but she really needed to. She couldn't sit still. She was constantly squirming around.

Holy had practically lost it. She was sitting outside of her sleeping bag in a small puddle crying away. Her bladder finally gave out once the story had finished and the puddle grew larger. A hissing sound filled the silence as Holly's warm fluid left her body to soak through her sleeping clothes and into the carpet.

"Lilly..." Holly said through her tears. "Please sleep with me tonight."

Seeing the puddle underneath Holly caused Lilly to move around even more as she pictured the same happening to her. She still had to keep up her image though so she reluctantly agreed for her own benefit as much as Holly's.

"Let's get you cleaned up first." Lilly said. She was about to take Holly to the bathroom when Kara seemingly sprinted out of her bed into the toilets before her. "Wait...!" Lilly called out but it looked like Kara wasn't listening.

"Scaredy Cats." Haley huffed. She herself was trembling as well. She wasn't expecting to scare herself with that last one as well. She removed the illusion on the bathroom as it was starting to scare her as well.

"China Doll, China Doll..." The Illusion was saying to Haley before she switched it off.

Kara nearly made it to the restroom or what she thought was the restroom. She ended up running into a wall smacking hard right into it Kara bounced backwards and fell to the ground. Crying out in pain as she landed on her butt. Which caused her bladder to give way.

Her panties were flooded with yellow urine and she tried desperately to stop the flow. A rather loud hissing sound could be heard coming from Kara's girlhood. She started crying as the pee flowed freely out on her.

"No, No, stop please stop" Kara cried out.

She kept hearing the illusion speaking to her as more and more pee flooded her panties and the floor under her.

"Make it, stop make it stop" Kara begged not knowing that Haley had turned it off.

Another hissing sound. Another loss of control. More pain for Lilly. She could barely hold back her own flow right now as she desperately tried to hold it back with both her hands, one foot and a bend in her body.

Haley's illusion still hadn't quite faded yet and Lilly could just hear the after effects of it.

"China Doll, China Doll, in your room. Now you're DEAD!"

That was it. With a final scream of fear, Lilly lost it as her warm urine flooded out of her girlhood into her panties. She tried in vain to hold back the tide but it didn't work. A large puddle formed on the ground beneath Lilly as she started to sob away.

"Happy, Haley?" She sobbed to Haley. "We've all peed our panties now."

Haley just smiled a weak smile as a puddle formed underneath her as well. The illusion got to her in more than just words. She saw the Doll come for her.

Kara heard more hissing sounds meaning that Lilly and Haley most have also wet themselves. Kara curled up into a ball and cried.

"make it stop please, make it stop" Kara begged,

She felt the last bit of urine flood into her panties flowed by her clear fluids.

"Haley, make it stop" Kara again begged as she heard the voice inside her head.

Her pee had finally stopped but Kara was shaking in fear still.

"Please, make it stop L-Lilly help" Kara cried out.

"I'm not doing anything!" Haley answered. "I stopped it a while ago."

Holly seemed to be the only one unaffected by Haley's powers.

"Stopped what?" She quietly asked. "I don't get it."

Lilly was a little surprised. It seemed like Kara, herself and Haley were all affected by it.

"Didn't you hear the Doll?" Lilly asked. "It was calling right out to us!"

"I saw it." Haley shuddered. "I guess that I just wet myself from the fear of being killed by it. My body acted on its own. I knew it was my own doing." Haley stated. "I guess I pulled the prank a little too far."

"You could say that." Lilly said as she stood up. The leftover remains of her warm fluids fell out of her shorts onto the floor. She went over to Kara and put her arms around her.

"It's okay. It was just Haley pranking us. It's all made up." Lilly comforted Kara.

Kara started to calm down a bit as she felt Lilly put her arms around her. "I-I don't like scary things" Kara told her. As she turned around and buried her head in Lilly's chest looking down she sees the wet spot on Lilly's shorts.

"You look cute in wet shorts" Kara says quietly so that only Lilly can hear her.

She looks over at Haley one last time.

"Please, don't do that again promise me Haley please?" Kara asked.

She shifted around enjoying the feeling of Lilly's arms around her.

"Neither do I." Lilly whispered back with a blush which only further intensified when Kara commented on Lilly's wet shorts. "Don't say that." She whispered back.

"Trust me, I won't do that again." Haley replied. "It got to me as well," Haley then looked down at the puddle beneath her. "See?"

"Considering we all wet ourselves like a bunch of little kids, let's get cleaned up again and turn in for the night." Lilly suggested. "Well, at least we all did so we're pretty much in the same boat." Lilly added with a slight laugh.

Kara's own blush intensified as she listened to Lilly. "But it's true" She whispered. Before moving away from Lilly.

She looked down at the puddle under Haley. "Haley, please go get cleaned up and remember to put on the nappy" Kara says.

She gets up and heads back into her closet getting a fresh pair of panties. Ones that are blue with small hearts on them. Walking over to the bathroom Kara goes into it and then takes off her wet panties. Cleans her lower body down with a wet and dry towel. Then puts on her new panties and walks back into the room.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this. I-I couldn't live with the fact of people knowing I had an accident, though it does remind me of two years ago when my bladder was really weak" Kara said. As she climbed into bed.

"Um, I think the floor may need cleaning up more than me." Haley smiled back as she pulled out the pair of panties in her top pocket. "Good thing I didn't put these on."

Lilly face-palmed and then took the panties off Haley.

"If you aren't going to use these then I will." Lilly stated as she headed towards the bathroom to clean herself up. Once done, she put on the clean panties and went into the closet to pick out another nightdress. She couldn't find a pair of bottoms to fit her and she was too tired to search so she instead picked out a light blue nightdress and put that on. She then went back over to her sleeping bag and climbed into it.

The twins went about the same routine and Lilly made sure that Haley had put the nappy on before she got into the sleeping bag.

"Ditto." Lilly replied. "You tell no one and I'll do the same." The last part of Kara's statement got Lilly interested. "Really?" Lilly asked before she realized that it may be a bit of an uncomfortable topic for Kara to discuss. "Um, you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to."

Still in bed she watched Haley, "I didn't know you didn't put any on" Kara stated. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She got out some cleaning fluid and brought it out before going about cleaning up the mess. Once finished she saw Lilly take the panties from Haley and put them on.

She then watched as Lilly went into the closet and picked out another nightdress. As Lilly came out and after she put away the cleaning fluid she went to Lilly leaning down next to her.

"I won't say anything" She told her.

Kara then listened to what else Lilly had to say. "Um, yes" Kara added.

She shifted around as memories of her time in boarding school. Resurfaced in her mind "I'll tell you when we are alone, but it was a tough time for me, I always had accidents and wet my panties, sometimes I was even given a diuretic a drug designed to make the body produce urine faster." Kara told her in a whisper. She thought of one last thing to tell Lilly.

"There's something else about it to" Kara added in another whisper before moving away and crawling back into bed.

"I'll give you my number in the morning and we can text it to each other." Lilly suggested in a whisper. "That way, Holly and Haley won't be able to hear or see it."

Lilly then made sure that the twins were all ready.

"Alright. Time to sleep now." Lilly said to the twins. "Goodnight, everyone." Lilly then closed her eyes and lay in her sleeping bag. Holly moved her bag closer to Lilly and then placed her small arm over Lilly before closing her eyes. Haley edged her bag closer to Kara's bed.

Kara listened to what Lilly had to say and smiled, and thank you" Kara told her in a whisper. She laid down in her bed and started to fall asleep. She had not noticed Haley had moved her bag closer to her bed.

"Good night everyone" Kara called out.

As she soon fell asleep afterwards it had only been a few hours into her sleep. When Kara began to dream, a cold sweat began to form on her forehead.

In her dream, Kara saw herself standing in the middle, of a large town square three bodies. Those of females laid upon the ground in pools of blood. Kara herself was also covered in blood her battle outfit was smeared with the stuff on it. Red blood covered parts of her face when looking closer at Kara she had a cold emotionless look upon her face.

Back Kara was squirming around in her bed. As this memory seemed frozen in her mind she tried to wake herself up. But nothing she did would help Kara kept seeing this memory repeatedly she began to mumble in her sleep.

'I-I didn't mean to kill them, I didn't mean to" Kara said softly.

Her squirming was getting worse. She kept reliving this same memory repeatedly.

"I-I, didn't mean to kill them, I didn't mean to" Kara was saying.

No matter how hard she tried, Lilly just couldn't get to sleep. She was practically hiding under her sleeping bag as the stories from earlier still flew around in her mind. She tried to block them out but she just couldn't. Holly was already fast asleep by Lilly's side. Lilly turned over and hugged Holly back. Maybe this would help her sleep? Or maybe she was just missing her white tiger plushie?

Haley, thinking that all but Kara were asleep, quietly left her sleeping bag and crawled under the covers of Kara's bed. She crawled up to the top and poked her head out.

"Psst, Kara. It's me. Are you ready for it?" Haley whispered to Kara, who seemed to be mumbling something back. "Huh?" Haley asked as she moved in closer.

Kara didn't know that Haley had crawled under the covers of her bed. Her covers at this point had been pulled off her and she was still squirming around in bed. A terrible cold sweat covered her head. It also appeared that Kara was crying in her sleep.

"I-I didn't mean to, they forced me to kill them, they were the others who killed my mommy" Kara said aloud to Haley.

She didn't hear Haley ask her question but rolled over and reached out with her hands. Taking hold of Haley, she pulled her closer to her. Thinking it was her mom.

"Mommy, Mommy where are you?" Kara whimpered out she held Haley tightly in her arms. As a memory if her mind came to be. Kara now found herself in a small room upon a bed lay a woman who appeared to be her mom terrible cuts covered her body as a pool of blood covered the floor and bed.

Kara rushed over to her mom in her dream and tried shaking her awake.

"Mommy, Mommy please wake up" Kara mumbled through a wave of tears. She started to shake Haley in her sleep.

Kara pictured herself shaking her mom as blood started to cover her hands and clothes. "Mommy, it's me Kara please wake up" Kara begged.

Kara must have been dreaming about something terrible as she was crying. Haley wondered just what was wrong with Kara.

"Hey, Kara. Wake up!" Haley said as she was shaking. "Stop it. I'm not your Mother!"

It didn't seem like Kara was listening. Haley wondered just what Kara meant when she said, 'killed them'. Was Kara a murderer?!

Wanting to know the truth, Haley wished she could see what was going on inside Kara's head. Haley could feel her ears and tail form on her as she willed to enter Kara's dream. Haley's body seemed to grow tired and she closed her eyes after placing an arm around Kara.

Haley awoke in a strange dark room filled with doors. The doors numbered to a total of four. Two doors were lit up and the other two were dark. She could sense the presence of Holly behind one of the lit-up doors. She now wondered if Lilly was asleep or not. Haley went over to the other door and sensed Kara's presence behind it. She tried to open the door to access Kara's dream.

Will it let her in?

Kara didn't hear Haley tell her to wake up. She was still shaking her thinking it was her mom. Again, she pictured herself in the small room shaking her mom to try and awaken her. But wasn't having any affect. Her memories also shifted back to the town square where she saw herself bathed in blood.

That cold emotionless look on her face. Kara cried again in her dream.

"No, I don't want to see this anymore. I didn't mean to kill them, but they killed my mom" Kara cried out in her sleep. She let go of Haley and started tossing and turning in her bed.

Inside her mind the door that Haley was trying to access began to open. Letting her inside of Kara's mind.

At one point, many images of Kara flashed through her mind all of them showed her bathed in the blood of her mom and enemies. That same look upon her face could be seen Kara screamed out in fear.

The door opened in front of Haley and she was pulled into Kara's dream. At first, she was nothing more than a spectator, a silent observer of what was happening. Her nightclothes changed once she willed herself to be a more apparent presence in the dream.

Haley's cat ears became more visible and so did her tail. Her long blonde hair was tied neatly in two buns on her head by a length of gold braid. Her nightclothes had changed to a red and gold silken china dress. On the dress, emblazoned in gold thread, was an effigy of a tiger. The tiger's body filled the whole left hand side of the dress and its tail curled around to the back. The edges of the dress were made from gold thread. The dress itself wasn't that long at all, it only just covered what it needed to, leaving Haley's legs bare and, if she turned to quickly, the dress would likely fly up and reveal her panties, if she was wearing any, which she was not. The outfit didn't seem to come with a pair of panties, not that Haley minded. Haley's outfit had no socks. On her feet, she wore a pair of red buckled shoes. Around Haley's neck was a small cat bell on a red length of silk. It rang with every movement Haley made, creating small chiming noises. Around Haley's wrists were some more cat bells in the same style as the one on her neck.

Haley looked at the sudden change which came over her.

"Cute outfit!" Haley said to herself in a happy tone.

Haley looked around the room she was in. She looked at the solitary bed in the middle of the room. On the bed, she saw a body of a woman and a girl, who looked strikingly like Kara, shaking the body.

"Kara?" Haley asked in surprise.

The Kara inside of her dream was still shaking her mom trying to get her to wake up. Blood splashed upon her body. Covering it she just kept on shaking her mom trying to wake her up. As she heard a familiar voice from behind her she turned around and saw Haley. Standing there not knowing what to do Kara went back to shaking her mom.

"Mom, wake up please it's me Kara" She cried out. As the image of the room and she shattered to pieces now Kara found herself back in the town square her dream self was no longer there yet. She was now inside the body of herself standing among the dead bodies. If one looked closely Kara's clothes had changed.

Kara wears purple beret hat with a black feather attached on the left-hand side with the tip of the feather pointing backwards atop her head. On her shoulders are black feather spaulders with an emerald on each spaulder in the dead center of each one. A black cape made from velvet with a purple interior. The cape is a full length one reaching the base of the rear and stopping just above her legs. The cape's lined with silver silk and accented with a silver silken hem. On the back of the cape, in the middle of it, a symbol of a raven about to snatch up its prey is made up of silver silken thread and embellished beneath it in the same thread is the Ravenclaw family gemstone which is a blue calcite. Black angel-like wings are in the small of the back between each shoulder blade.

A purple and white leotard with a small feathered base in a manner of reflecting that of a raven's down. The sides of the leotard are white. The front of the leotard is not covered up by the feathery down, just the back and sides are. Kara wears black half gauntlets inscribed with the same image as the back if the cape. Detached sleeves, with the same coloring and style as the leotard. Are near both of Kara's shoulders. Upon each hand are black finger-less gloves with purple hem. With a raven feather pattern before the fingers.

On both of Kara's legs are purple knee-high socks, the tops of the socks, where the knees are, has the same raven feather pattern as the rest of the outfit. On her feet are two purple mid-thigh high boots with black feathered wings on the ankles stretching back in the style of most winged boots. Wings will be held to the ankles with a golden button inscribed with the raven logo.

Blood seemed to cover much of Kara's outfit. As she turned away from the bodies she looked over at Haley. "I-I didn't mean to do it, I didn't" Kara cried to Haley.

"Kara, what are you going on about?" Haley asked as she tilted her head to the side. She looked around the room, which soon changed to a town square. "Just what is all of this?"

Haley moved closer to Kara, her bells ringing with every step. She felt the chill in the air, the chill of death.

"Bit breezy." Haley said as she shivered a little. She then hugged her body to try and warm herself up. "Did you do all of this?" Haley asked as she looked at the bodies on the floor.

Kara listened to just what Haley had to say.

"These are memories of my past of a time I wished to forget" Kara tells her.

She hears the ringing of the bells and walks over to Haley.

"I did all this as a means of revenge, the bodies you see are empowered ones like ours. I killed them all in cold blood to avenge my mom's death" Kara added.

She keeled down on the ground and wrapped her arms around Haley in a hug.

"I tried to forget these memories, but often I dream about them could we go somewhere private?" Kara asked.

Haley just stared in a mixture of fear and awe.

"I..." Haley started. "I never thought that you had something like this hidden away. It must have been horrible to lose your Mother."

Haley then heard Kara's request. She held on to Kara's head with her hands and spoke to her.

"Imagine your most favorite place or a memory you really like." Haley told Kara. Haley had a feeling that if she did what she has done and Kara goes along with her part then she could change the dream to a better one. "Keep that strong in your mind."

"Please tell, nobody about this?" Kara asked. As she didn't want Holly or Lilly to know about this just yet.

She listened as Haley told her to go to her most favorite place. Kara started to think and an image began to form in her mind.

A small classroom appeared within her mind. There were empty desks all around the pair yet one of the desks a young girl sat. She was dressed in a black and blue coat with a small blue bow around the neck area. The coat has blue sleeves with black buckles around the arms. With small silvers jewels in the middle. A black and silver belt buckle is around her waist which is attached to a black and blue pleated skirt. Under the skirt girl wears a pair of black silk panties followed by two pairs of thigh-high black and blue boots.

As Kara looks upon the girl. she sees that her skirt is up around her waist and she's really squirming around in her chair rubbing away at herself between her legs.

"I-I need to pee badly" The girl says.

Haley's magic took effect and they arrived in Kara's favorite place.

"Why a classroom?" Haley asked as she looked around. She then saw the girl squirming around talking about how badly she needed to relieve herself. "Now I know." Haley said with a smirk. "Your saucy minx, you." Haley grinned to Kara.

Haley thought something up. She knew she'd do this sort of thing anyway while she slept so it would make no difference if she did it in the dream world or not.

"Wanna see me pee, too?" She asked Kara. "I'm going to wet the bed in reality and I'm wearing a nappy there so I can do it here if you want,"

Kara blushed as she watched the girl rubbing herself between her legs. "T-This is a special fantasy of mine" Kara replied. She blushed further when Haley now knew about it.

She watched the girl rubbing her girlhood through her panties and Kara felt her juices start to flow into her leotard.

"C-Could I but could you touch me to like before?" Kara asked.

The blood that was one her had left and her outfit returned to normal. Though she was still dressed in her battle outfit. Looking at the girl squirming around more juices flowed into her crotch area. As the girl in the chair was rubbing herself it began to take to reveal who it was. It appeared to be Lilly was the one Kara thought about. As she had only thought about it recently while in the shower.

"So, you've got a thing for Lilly, huh?" Haley asked as she turned and saw the girl in the chair become more defined.

Haley considered what Kara had suggested.

"I could do that but I want your full attention on me when I pee." Haley said. She imagined in her head that she had a bad urge to urinate and that she was barely holding it back. This soon became a reality and Haley started to move around a lot and bounce up and down.

"Okay, I'm ready." Haley said as she lifted the front of her China Dress to reveal her bare girlhood A few seconds later a stream of yellow liquid left her girlhood to pool on the floor under her with a pitter patter sound. "You are watching?" Haley asked as a smile appeared on her face.

Blushing even more at what Haley, said she felt more of her juices start to soak her leotard.

"Y-yes, I really do" Kara said as she watched Lilly slip both hands into her panties and rub herself. She looked over at Haley giving her the full attention she wanted. Kara started to breath slowly.

Watching as Haley bounced around. She pulled up her China Dress and Kara saw Haley's girlhood for the first time. Reaching down she started to rub herself between her legs. She smiled when Haley released a stream of yellow liquid from her girlhood. It pooled on the floor under her.

"Y-yes, I am" Kara says.

She was busy really rubbing herself as she watched Haley pee.

"Good, cause I'm only doing this the once. I don't think the nappy could hold any more as it still has to take the usual amount I make while sleeping." Haley said as her stream trickled away. She noticed Kara rubbing herself again. "Hey, you said I could do that!" Haley groaned as she kept urinating. After a short while, the stream died down to a few drips. There was now a huge puddle on the floor beneath Haley. "Like it?" She asked.

Haley then pulled up the back of her dress and sat in her puddle.

"If you join me here I'll rub you." Haley teased. "I want you to sit in my puddle. Would that make you feel even better? sitting in my still warm puddle?" Haley asked as she reheated the puddle to the temperature it was at when it left her body.

Kara kept rubbing herself as she watched Haley pee. 'You can do it" Kara added. She looked away for a moment at Lilly who had her hands buried in her panties she was crying now. Beginning to pee but no one was listening to her, Kara looked back at Haley.

"Yes, yes really I like girls wetting themselves I like seeing their panties to especially on windy days" Kara told Haley.

She quickly went over to Haley and sat down in the puddle. "P-Please rub me, please" Kara begged she reached out and took Haley's hand placing it on wet crotch area. "I. I. always have liked this I really like girls and have so, for the past year" Kara admitted.

Haley chuckled as she reached towards Kara's wet crotch.

"Lilly also likes girls better than boys. She always says that boys don't really understand girls well and that they're a loathsome gender." Haley said as she copied the movements from earlier. "You do know that, if you gush in the dream, you'll also gush in reality? Like as I've peed in this dream I've also wet myself in reality."

Haley recited her earlier movements with more vigor.

"So, it seems like my powers can create and alter any illusion. I'm an illusionist." Haley smiled. "I've always liked illusionist at circus' since I was really young when a kind illusionist let me in on her tricks and taught me a little about them." Haley took a deep breath and blew a little on Kara's wet crotch. " 'Dreams are illusions of sorts.' That's what she told me. 'Once you know you are in a dream, you can change it as much as you want.' I've always tried to change my dreams to what I want them to be and now I have the power to." Haley continued. "The dream world and the real world are connected in more ways than one." Haley said.

Kara listened to everything that Haley, had to say to her. "She really does?" Kara asked, as she was enjoying the movements that Haley was doing to her peach. "I-I didn't know that" Kara says. As her clear fluids begin to leak out onto Haley's hand.

Kara started to moan loudly. As back her fluids started to leak into her panties.

"You're an illusionist then that sounds so, cool" Kara, says. As she moans louder when Haley blew on her wet crotch.

"So, if you want you could change this as well?" Kara asked through a moan. More of her fluids liked into her leotard forming a large wet spot on the crotch band. "Do, you tease Holly and Lilly with these powers by making them think they need to pee or blowing up their skirts in images?" Kara asked her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Morning Battle**

"Only if you let me." Haley replied. "I could only come into this dream now cause you let me in."

Haley's hand was getting wet from Kara's fluids. She started to move her forefinger around in light circles over Kara's peach.

"I did a little earlier to Lilly but that turned out worse than I thought." Haley answered. "It's what caused us all to pee ourselves. I made the sounds of the story I told you real to Lilly." Haley thought a little. "The only person who seemed to be unaffected by my meddling was Holly. I don't know why but I think she can see through my illusions." Haley added.

Kara listened to what Haley had to say to her.

"Then feel free to do so when you want. I'm not sure how long I can keep it up" Kara told her.

She moans as Haley's forefinger moved around in circles over her peach.

"Could, you maybe one day do it on Lilly again to make her think she really needs to pee?" Kara asked as she reached over and ran her fingers over Haley's peach. Doing the same movements, she was doing.

Back in the real-world Kara's panties wet flooded with her juices.

"I'll need to be with you as my magic can only affect those within my line of sight." Haley clarified.

"Only when she's asleep and if she lets me into her dreams." Haley said. "If she does, I can make her pee herself in her dream and that'll make her wet the bed in reality. I just need to make sure that my presence in the dream goes undetected as I don't want Lilly to fight the illusion." Haley explained. "I can't directly affect a person in reality but I can make them see or hear things which may make them really need to pee."

Haley just giggled at Kara's stimulation. Due to her yet to develop body, Haley was just tickled by the stimulation.

"If you keep that up I'm going to pee again." Haley giggled out.

Back in the real world, Lilly was squirming around in her sleeping bag. She couldn't sleep and she really needed the toilet yet she was too scared to go alone and she didn't want to wake anyone else up.

"What am I going to do? I really need to pee but I'm too scared to go." Lilly asked herself. She then remembered the nappy which a maid brought up with the canister of drinks. Could she really do that? Nope! No way! Unless...?

"Well you are with me now could we try it?" Kara asked.

She listened fully to what Haley had to say to her. "But she's asleep now, does Lilly have anything that makes her really need to go?" Kara asked hoping to see Lilly wet herself. She further listened to Haley. "I could use my magic to make an illusion of where she won't know it's us" Kara added.

She kept up her stimulation of Haley's peach blushing at what Haley said.

"Then, I hope to see you pee again" Kara giggled as she leaned forward and kissed Haley.

"What do you want changed?" Haley asked. "I'd have to stop what I'm doing and touch your head again to swap it, though. But maybe you could do it yourself as you know that you're dreaming. Just imagine what you want to change and repeat it repeatedly in your head until it changes."

Haley thought back to the dream doors.

"I only saw two doors lit up, that was yours and Holly's, but that was a little while ago. Maybe she's asleep now?" Haley asked herself as much as Kara.

Haley considered Kara's question.

"I guess running water does that. Couldn't you see how much she was fidgeting back in the dining hall with the fountain going?" Haley asked with a laugh.

Haley could feel a fresh bout of warm urine surging through her body towards her urethra.

"I'm going to pee again." Haley told Kara as another yellow river flowed out of Haley. "I guess this is my usual bedwetting." Haley said with a shrug. She didn't feel the need beforehand so that must be the explanation.

Sod etiquette. This was no time for that. If she didn't do this then she'd make an even bigger fool of herself. She quietly got out of her sleeping bag, trying not to wake Holly and headed over to the table with the nappy on. She walked slowly as she could barely move because of her desperate need for relief. Once she got over to the nappy, she took off her panties and put it on.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Lilly said to herself. She tried to relax her bladder but it just wouldn't go. "Come on..." She said to herself.

No dice. Not yet, anyway.

"Can we put her first in the outfit from my dream and into a classroom where she's bursting to go but can't be allowed to leave?" Kara admitted as a wave of juices leaked out of her peach covering Haley's hand. She listened to what Haley had to say to her,

"I want to see Lilly, wet herself in a classroom wearing the clothes from my dream" Kara started to repeat this over and over. As she saw Haley bring up the dream doors. She saw a set of two doors.

"I don't want Holly wetting herself not yet at all" Kara says, she blushed again when she heard Haley mentioned the dining room time,

"She looked really cute then" Kara admitted she began to use her magic to create an illusion of the pair of them not being seen. She also tried to create the image of a classroom where Lilly maybe in.

She felt as Haley wet herself again. She seemed to rub Haley harder and harder meaning she wanted Haley to wet herself again.

They returned to the Dream Doors. Only two were lit up, these were Kara's and Holly's.

"Lilly's still not asleep." Haley said. "Maybe the stories scared her too much?"

Haley thought of something worth trying.

"Let's see, will this work?" Haley said as she called the pair of the Dream Doors into reality. They were now standing by the side of Kara's bed. Haley looked over to the bed and saw both Kara's sleeping body and her own. She had the cat ears and tail. "It worked!" Haley called out as she looked at herself and Kara's forms, they looked like ghosts.

"I've weakened the barrier between the dream world and the real world. We're asleep in reality but our consciousnesses are right here." Haley explained as she indicated herself and Kara's ghost bodies. "We can't affect the real world in any way but we can watch what is going on."

Haley looked around the room and saw Lilly by the table.

"What's she doing there?" Haley asked herself as much as Kara. She edged closer to Lilly and listened in to what she was saying. She seemed to be wearing a nappy? Was Haley just seeing things?

Lilly tried once more to let her fluids out but they just wouldn't come.

"I can't pee when I want to and I always need to pee when I don't want to!" Lilly groaned to herself. She turned around to go back to her sleeping bag when she heard a crinkling noise and felt a warm wetness in her privates.

"I'm peeing myself?!" Lilly quietly exclaimed. "Better doing it in a nappy than in panties, I suppose." Lilly told herself as she relaxed her bladder fully. The crinkling got louder and a hissing sound could now be heard.

"Lilly's peeing herself!" Dream Haley shouted, she turned to Dream Kara. "Look! Lilly's peeing herself in nappy! I'm so not going to let her live this down!"

"I wonder why that is maybe your right?" Kara said as she listened to Haley speak.

She saw them appear near her bed looking over she spotted the cat ears and tail on Haley. Looking closely at herself she noticed her panties were soaking wet. "So, now what can we do?" Kara asked. She listened further to what Haley had to say.

"Okay, yet what can Lilly be doing?" Kara asked as she watched Lilly. She heard Haley mention that Lilly was wearing a nappy. She followed Haley. Watching as Lilly went back to her sleeping bag.

She heard the crinkling sound she watched clearly as Lilly peed herself before her and Haley. Kara's juices soaked her already wet panties totally wetting the bed under her body.

"C-Come on Lilly wet yourself for me flood that nappy think of me when your peeing think of me" Kara said. As her dream, self-flooded her leotard with juices.

"Saving to neural memory bank for later use in illusion. EVIDENCE!" Dream Haley smiled to herself. "She won't be able to resist doing what I want her to do now."

Lilly felt, while emptying her bladder full force into the nappy, a warm wetness trickle down her legs.

"Oh no! It can't hold anymore!" Lilly cried out quietly as she tried to stem the flow. "Well, it was a child's nappy after all so what was I thinking?!"

The flow wouldn't stop. Lilly's tired bladder had already had enough and it just wanted to let it out. Lilly, not thinking, ran into the bathroom and switched the light on. She then headed into the shower and stood over a drain while the nappy overflowed.

In Dream Haley's mind, she saw Holly's dream door flicker out as the girl stirred in her sleeping bag. Holly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Toilet..." She mumbled to herself as she got out of the bag and headed for the already illuminated bathroom.

Dream Haley's body flickered as the illusionary link between the real world and dream world was slowly being broken as her real body was starting to wake up from the light stimulation.

"Head's up, Kara," Dream Haley said to Dream Kara. "We're about to be booted back to reality." Dream Haley finished before her spectral body blinked out like a light. Real Haley was starting to wake up as well.

More and more of her juices flooded her leotard as Kara watched Lilly. Wet herself she was blushing like mad she really wanted to go over and run her fingers along Lilly's peach between her legs. But knew that she couldn't because she was in a dream still.

"S-She looks so, beautiful" Kara explained as she heard everything. Lilly said but when Lilly ran into the bathroom Kara cried out.

"N-No, don't go!" Kara yelled.

As she listened to what Haley said. She noticed Holly was stirring looking back. At Haley, she smiled at her "Thank you" Kara says. She felt her own spectral body blink out. As she entered back into the real world.

HISSS, HISSSSS, HISSSSSS

A rather mall sound could be heard at first it started to grow louder. As warm yellow fluids started to pour out of Kara's peach flooding her panties with pee. She was wetting the bed.

"Warm..." Haley murmured while she woke up slowly. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at the bed as the warm wetness started to turn cold. She heard the hissing sound coming from Kara. She rolled over and shook Kara gently. "Kara...wake up. You're peeing." Haley said to Kara while she was still half asleep.

Holly entered the bathroom and went over to the toilet. She was still lagged from sleep so she hadn't noticed Lilly yet. Holly pulled down her panties, or so she thought, and sat on the toilet. In truth, she had only pulled down the waistband of her nightclothes. Her panties were still on. Not knowing this, Holly started to relieve her bladder.

Lilly gasped when she saw Holly enter. She tried to hide behind the frosted glass but if she did she'd no longer be over the drain so her overflowing nappy would flow onto the floor quite noisily.

"Please don't see me, please don't see me." Lilly quietly said to herself as she emptied the remainder of her bladder's contents into the nappy. "I knew this was a bad idea." Lilly groaned to herself.

Feeling herself, being shaken gently Kara slowly started to open her eyes. "Hmmm" Kara said softly as more warm fluids leaked out of her panties and onto the bed. It took a few minutes for Kara to fully awaken as her vision got better. She looked over at Haley then felt a warm wetness between her legs.

"Wha.. What, no, no" Kara said as she now knew what she was doing looking down she saw. A large puddle forming between her legs. Memories of a time at boarding school when Kara had wet the bed flashed through her mind.

"Not, again" Kara whimpered.

As she tried to use her weak insides to stop the flow. But was unable to do so, as more of her fluids leak out on the bed.

Hiss.

Kara's pee went as her soaked panties got no longer hold back the flood.

Haley smiled at Kara. She then started to move around herself. "Got to pee." She mumbled. "Can I?" She asked Kara as she pushed onto her own nappy causing it to crinkle a little and a small measure of warm yellow fluid to leak out. "Don't think I can..." Haley mumbled as her eyes got heavier and she fell back to sleep. A few seconds later, another hissing sound could be heard along with a crinkling noise.

Holly, still being half asleep, was now voluntarily urinating through her panties into the toilet.

"Warm..." Holly said as she urinated full force. "Kind of nice."

Lilly had, by now, finished her own release of fluids. Now all she had to do was dispose of the nappy. She crouched over the drain and started to undo her nappy. A loud crashing sound could be heard for a split second as all the fluids flooded in the nappy gushed out as she removed it.

"Crap!" She cried out as she tried to lessen the noise. "I wasn't expecting that."

Kara, was still looking between her legs at the pee leaking out of her body. She looked over at Haley "yes you can" She said. She heard the hissing and crinkling sound coming from Haley. She felt embarrassed too embarrassed to get out of bed and get changed. Seeing as how both Holly and Lilly were out of the room. Kara didn't want to move for fear of them either hearing it or seeing her wet panties.

Reaching over Kara, pulled back one of the covers to cover herself up again, the warm pee from between her legs soaked into the bed cover.

"Just like my first night at boarding school" Kara thought.

As she tried to fall back asleep she turned on her side and pulled Haley close to her.

Haley was back in the Dream Door room. There were no lights lit.

"How boring." Haley said to herself. Should she give up on dream surfing and let herself sleep or should she wait a little while and invade Lilly's dream when Lilly fell asleep.

Choices, choices.

"Getting...sleepy..." Holly mumbled as she finished up emptying her bladder. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

One dream door was now lit. Holly's.

"How am I going to deal with this?" Lilly asked herself. "How am I going to explain this? What would they think of me?" She sighed. "No point worrying about what's happened. I'd better get cleaned up and back to bed." Lilly took off the nappy and let it fall to the floor. She couldn't be asked to do anything with it now. "First sleepover I've ever been to and I'm too scared to sleep, I've just voluntarily wet myself in a child's nappy, I've wet myself from scary stories and I peed in a child's potty! Just great!" Lilly said to herself as she wiped herself down with some wet wipes and dried herself off. She went back into the main bedroom after switching off the bathroom light, picked up her panties off the floor and went to her sleeping bag. She then tried her best to get to sleep.

Kara had finally finished wetting the bed. As she still held Haley in her arms she pulled her tighter against her body, Feeling the warmth of her body and wet nappy against her skin. Kara fell fast asleep she started to dream again.

Finding herself back in her favorite dream of the one where Lilly was rubbing herself way in the classroom. Her dream self-watched Lilly and floated over to her, in her dream she reached out with both hands and started rubbing Lilly's crotch through her panties.

"Here, let me help" Kara offered.

Lilly moaned softly as she felt Kara's fingers touch her special area.

"P-Please stop" Lilly begged.

Another door lit up. Kara's.

Lilly was turning in her sleeping bag at what had just happened. She thought long and hard about a plausible explanation for the whole nappy affair. She'd blame it on Haley's sleep walking. That should work.

Content with her choice, Lilly managed to fall asleep.

A third door lit up. Lilly's

The fourth door now lit up. Haley's own dream.

Dream Haley saw all the doors light up. She sensed the presences behind each one and tried to enter Kara's again. They could finally have some fun with Lilly if they wanted to.

She tried Kara's door.

Would it let her in?

Dream Kara was still rubbing her fingers across Lilly's peach.

"No, I'm going to make you wet yourself" Dream Kara said,

She pushed inwards with her fingers pushing Lilly's black silk panties into her peach. Lilly whimpered and begged for Kara to stop.

"P-Please, stop" Lilly begged,

Kara shook her head. As she gently rubbed up and down the length of Lilly's peach.

Her dream door started to open.

Dream Haley saw the door open and entered back into the room where they were before. The classroom with Lilly in. Dream Haley spied Dream Kara teasing the desperate Lilly. She chuckled to herself as she used a little of her magic to influence the dream. She created a small decorative water fountain on the desk in front of Lilly. The fountain gently trickled away.

Dream Haley fully entered the room and she walked over to Dream Kara. Both her hands were raised and she was about to pounce when Dream Kara had finished her little fun.

Dream Kara had not yet known that Haley had entered her dream she was too busy having fun with Lilly. A fountain had suddenly appeared in the room which seem strange. Lilly moaned and begged Kara to stop again but she wasn't listening. She just kept rubbing Lilly's mound and started to feel her fluids leak onto her hand. Lilly seemed now to be fully wetting herself before Dream Kara.

She moved back and watched the show.

"Tiger pounce!" Dream Haley shouted as she jumped forward and groped Dream Kara's breasts again. "Did you miss me?"

Dream Haley then remembered her true reason for coming into the dream.

"Lilly's asleep now so I can try to access her dream for us to have fun." Dream Haley explained. She then looked over at the Lilly in the chair, who seemed to be flooding her panties. "Seems like you beat me to the punch." Dream Haley joked.

Dream Kara felt a pair of familiar hands grab her breasts again and started to grope them.

"Kyaa" Kara moaned.

"I-I did miss you" Kara moaned out as she listened to Haley speak.

"Could we really?" Kara asked. Blushing bright red as she watched Lilly flooding her panties.

"But, this is my fantasy" Kara mentioned.

Dream Haley stopped her groping as she moved to the side of Dream Kara.

"We can. All I need is your cloaking and wind control and we can do what we please in her dream. If you hold my hand while we're in here, you can directly influence dreams as well." Dream Haley explained to Dream Kara. "Shall we go?"

Dream Haley then took one last look at the wetting Lilly and then went over to the entrance which she came through.

Dream Kara moaned when Dream Haley stopped with her groping.

"Okay, then let's get started" Dream Kara said. She used her magic to create a cloaking field around the pair so that they wouldn't be seen. She walked over and took Dream Haley's hand. "Um, I really like you" Dream Kara said with a blush on her cheeks.

She looked one last time at Lilly and followed Haley out of her dream and they stood before some dream doors.

"I like you, too, Kara." Haley smiled back not quite getting what form of 'like' Kara may have meant.

Inside the circle of doors, Haley walked towards the one which she could feel Lilly's presence behind. She pushed the door open with the help of Kara's magic and entered Lilly's dream.

They arrived in a small room which looked like a medieval dungeon. Chains hung on the walls and manacles could be seen around the room. Lilly was nowhere to be seen at first. Haley took a more observant look around.

The dungeon was a typical dungeon with little to no light coming it. It was illuminated solely by the white torches on the walls. An iron maiden sat in a corner. It was not a typical iron maiden, mind. Instead of having spikes inside it had lots of little feathers attached to mechanisms that, when the handle on the outside was turned, would cause the feathers to start to move in small circles, potentially tickling the person inside the Iron Maiden.

On one wall, there were three sets of fluffy manacles. The stocks in the center of the room was also made from some form of fluffy feathery material. Beneath one set of fluffy manacles, which were hanging up in the center of the room, lay a small drain. The manacles were a good way into the air. Haley concluded that, if a person who was Lilly's height were to hang from them, they'd be hovering just above the drain. Mechanisms seemed to be on the walls to the four sides of the center piece. They looked like the mechanism in the iron maiden but Haley could not see any form of feathery implement. She thought that they were hidden in the walls.

Haley thought she could hear some form of running water coming from a section of the room. She looked towards the noise and found a small river flowing through the ground next to a set of fluffy stocks.

"Creepy place." Dream Haley commented as she shivered. "I would have never thought of Lilly to be like this."

Haley then thought she heard a pleasured scream. It sounded like Lilly. She headed towards the noise and arrived in an adjoining room. This room was smaller and it had a single chair in the center and a running tap on each wall. Lilly was tied to the chair and a girl, who looked like Kara, was seemingly using device on Lilly. Lilly seemed to be enjoying it.

"I'll make you squeal like the pig you are!" The other Kara taunted Lilly.

"If it's for you I'd be happy to!" Lilly replied. "Punish me more for wetting myself without your permission."

Dream Haley just started in a mixture of shock, horror and awe.

"You'd better see this." She shouted back to Dream Kara. "Seems some chick who looks like you have beaten you to it."

Kara followed Haley through the doors that led into Lilly's dream. She was surprised at what she saw. It appeared to be some sort of dungeon yet looking around at it. She saw the Iron Maiden with its feathers for tickling. She then saw the river that ran through the room hearing running water. Kara also saw the fluffy manacles located on the walls and one appeared to have a drain over it. Following behind Dream Haley Dream Kara was speechless.

"Um, Lilly likes this stuff?" Kara asked.

She followed behind Dream Haley. who seemed to go on ahead into another room? Dream Kara just looked around the dungeon.

"This is strange?" Dream Kara thought,

Kara then heard what sound like a scream she ignored it at first then heard Haley call. Out that she needed to see something.

Kara followed the sound of Haley's voice and entered the adjoining room. What she saw shocked her and flooded her panties with her juices. Dream Kara's clothes had changed into the outfit of what Lilly had been wearing in her dream.

Dream Kara, then saw the image of herself standing next to Lilly. She seemed to be using some kind of device on Lilly. Who was tied to a chair in the center of the room.

"She, thinks of me doing this to her?" Dream Kara asked. As more juices flooded her black silk panties.

Haley just stared in shock at the events unfolding in front of her.

"I want to look away but I just can't..." She said to Dream Kara.

Haley's staring revealed a little more about the situation which this strange duo was in. Lilly, who was tied to the chair, seemed to be wearing some form of leather bikini which only just covered what it needed to. Upon closer examination, the bikini bottoms weren't made of leather. What she was wearing was chastity belt with some form of electrical mechanism on the front. The chastity belt was locked into place and could only be opened by the key which was on the keyring in Dominatrix Kara's pocket. Lilly was squirming around wildly on her chair.

"I don't hear you squealing!" The Dominatrix Kara shouted to Lilly. "How about I do it again?!" The Dominatrix Kara then pressed the button on the device in her hand and Lilly's chastity belt seemed to pulse with electricity. The shock of it, Haley concluded, would likely cause no harm but it would still affect the electromagnetic pulses in the body around that area.

Lilly then moaned in pleasure as the electricity coursed through her body. Haley then heard a hissing sound. She looked over at Lilly, who was now wetting herself in the chastity belt, which caused the electrical current to be magnified and speed up the process.

"You pitiful pig!" Dominatrix Kara shouted to Lilly. "Did I say you could wet yourself?! Well, DID I?!" Dominatrix Kara then raised her right leg and pushed her foot into Lilly's abdomen. Lilly just moaned in pleasure more at this.

"No, you didn't." Lilly answered. "I'm sorry. Please, cook me like the pig I am!" Lilly answered. She seemed to really love this.

"No amount of counselling with ever make me unseen what I have seen..." Haley quietly said as she stared at what was going on. "My half-sister is...a perverted masochist." Haley just continued staring at the BDSM pair in front of her.

Back in the real world, Lilly was moaning in her sleep and a slight hissing sound could be heard coming from her Sleeping Bag.

Dream Kara was speechless as she watched Lilly and Dominatrix Kara have their fun. Dream Kara could only watch as more of her juices flooded her panties. Her panties were now soaked with her love juices her tender lips were opening and Dream Kara reached down and started. To gently rub her fingers up and down the length of her peach.

"L-Lilly" Dream Kara moaned.

Dream Kara was loving what she was seeing she wanted to. Go over to Lilly and touch her breasts, run her fingers through her pubic hair and touch her treasure. Slowing slipping her fingers inside Lilly she would love to make her wet herself by teasing her urethra.

Dream Kara still listened to what was said her rubbing speed increased,

"I-I want to do that to her" Dream Kara moaned she started to move closer to Lilly and her other self. She stopped a few feet away Dream Kara's skirt was around her waist her right hand buried in her panties rubbing away like crazy at her special place.

"L..L..Lilly" Dream Kara kept repeating over and over,

Back in the real world. Kara had slipped her hand inside her panties and was busy rubbing away at herself.

"Well, I'll leave the whackos to their fun." Haley said as she managed to turn around. "I've seriously got to talk to Lilly about this." She quietly said to herself as she walked back into the sex dungeon's main den of pervertedness.

Haley didn't bother looking back to see if Kara was following her. She just wanted to get out as soon as possible. She'd never be able to look at Lilly the same way again.

"You coming?" She shouted back to Kara as she reached the door. "I'm going to need you to help me invade Holly's dream. Hopefully her innocence would help cleanse my mind of this place." Haley said with a shudder.

Back in the real world, Lilly had now fully soaked her sleeping bag. She had unknowingly wet the bed while dreaming about what she was. Her hand had moved down to her crotch and pushed aside her soaking panties and she seemed to be rubbing at her treasure and inserting her fingers into it.

Kara was still busy rubbing away at herself as she watched the couple have their fun together. While rubbing away at herself she looked at her other self. She began to wonder if she could fill that role. She was in Lilly's dream after all and Lilly didn't know she was there at all.

Kara didn't know that Haley had left her alone but she heard her shout out to her,

"Um, I'm going to stay here actually I'd like to have some fun with Lilly alone" Kara shouted back. She truly did want to see what Holly's dreams were like but that could wait for another time.

Kara stared down at Lilly she stopped rubbing herself and decided first she wanted to change Lilly's clothes. She used her magic to create a new outfit for Lilly to wear. Lilly was now wearing a school uniform that features a satin blouse which buttons at the front. With loose-fitting sleeves which are pleated at the shoulder to give her a puff ball effect, and with a semi-wide cuff which is also pleated to give the sleeve a beautiful look. The satin school uniform dress is cut low at the front with buckles for which shoulder straps are put through and adjusted for a perfect comfortable fit, and has a zip at the rear.

The uniform's short skirt has set deep pleats that give the skirt a wonderful swish when Lilly would walk, and the perfect length to show a glimpse of her panties. The satin sash wraps around Lilly's waist to give the uniform a stunning shape and look. On both legs, Lilly wore a school girl suspender belt. Elasticated waist and double lined in satin, trimmed in lace and with a satin bow at the center. It is beautifully shaped with contrasting lace at the hem and adjustable suspender belts to keep Lilly's stockings in place.

For panties Lilly was wearing school girl panties. Double lined in satin so that wonderful smooth silky feel that's on the outside she would feel against her bare skin. Elasticated waist with a satin lace at the center. Trimmed at the waist and leg openings with stunning lace.

She looked over at her other self and began to again use her magic. To make her vanish the other Kara was still there but Lilly wouldn't notice it she'd only know of Dream Kara filling the role.

"You've been a bad girl haven't you I bet you need to really pee, again right?" Kara teased.

"Knock yourself out." Haley shouted back. She used a little of her magic to ensure that Kara stayed in the dream for a little while longer. In dream time, she'd be able to stay for a good thirty minutes, which should, in real time, lead into the morning to around nine o'clock. Haley then took off out of the dream and back into the door room where she chose her own dream door. Her outfit turned back to her sleeping wear and she entered the door into her own dream.

Dream Lilly noticed the change in her clothes.

"We doing some role-play now? Is it naughty student/strict teacher?" Lilly asked.

"No, but I'm sure you'll see to that." Lilly answered as she felt the last of her previous burst trickle down her legs.

Back in the real world, Real Lilly was starting to toss and turn in her sleep.

"Thank you" Kara shouted back. She was finally alone with Lilly just what she wanted. She liked the way Lilly was dressed and walked over to her.

"Yes, we can role-play, and yes, it is that way but first I should untie you" Kara says. She walked behind Lilly and unties her letting her be free.

"Now, you've been a naughty girl Lilly always getting bad grades on your assignments. Yet you've also wet yourself three times in my class!" Kara shouted as she blushed but grabbed Lilly and pulled her to her feet she pushed Lilly forward towards her desk. Until Lilly bumped into it.

"But on a side, note it's time for your punishment as for the rest of the day your toilet needs are all gone" Kara told her.

"So, what?" The defiant Schoolgirl Lilly answered. "What are you going to do about it?"

Kara's punishment: Toilet privileges denied.

"Is that all?" Lilly asked with a slight laugh. "That's nothing. Can't you think of any better?"

Lilly was now a dominatrix through her naughty student role, Kara would have to knock her down if she wanted a subdued Lilly.

"You will see" Teacher Kara answered she again pushed Lilly forward She grabbed Lilly and turned her around pushing her down on her desk. Grabbing both her hand Kara brought them forward and looked them in some feather manacles. Meaning Lilly couldn't free her arms next, she pushed Lilly's legs apart and locked her feet in some feather manacles as well.

"It's time you paid for what you have done" Kara yelled. She walked forward behind Lilly. Kara promptly pushed the Lilly's skirt up over the girl's waist, tucking some of the material into her waistband. Her pretty bottom displayed a small pair of double satin lace panties. Kara knelt behind her. Taking hold of the flimsy lace she slowly pulled the panties, making the Lilly open her legs as she eased them down.

Kara slid her other hand over Lilly's bottom her fingers trailing through the crease between her buttocks and finding the sensitive lips of sex. Slowly she teased them with light caresses running her nails through the fine hairs of her pubes. Kara pressed two of her fingers together, stealthily she pushed them up inside Lilly the vagina already moist, allowing her fingers to slide in easily. Kara cleverly manipulated her fingers.

"So, you're going to cuff me? Hah! The cuffs don't even hurt!" Defiant Lilly taunted. "What are you going to do to me next? Poke me with a stick?"

"Really?! Is that all you've got?" Lilly answered in response to the removal of clothing. "I could do so much worse to you if my hands were free."

Kara was then running her nails through the tiny strands of hair which made up Lilly's pubes. Lilly felt something enter her vagina. She let out a slight moan of pleasure before returning to her defiant role.

"Come on! You're boring me! Where's this punishment you said you'd give me?" Defiant Lilly challenged.

Kara was still busy running her fingers over Lilly's pubes. She kept up fingering Lilly and then slipped her middle finger inside of Lilly's urethra. And pushed in hard with said finger and beginning to dig around inside before taking it out. "You'll see" Kara answered.

She walked behind the desk and opened a draw inside she pulled out two small egg virbators that were pink in color. Walking back, she placed the first egg right inside of Lilly's urethra and attracted the device to her left stocking leg followed by placing the second on inside of Lilly's peach. And attached the other to her right leg.

Kara then turned on both devices and a low humming sound was heard as the eggs went to work on Lilly's insides. Kara then went back to her desk and searched in another drawer she then found a small pill which was a diuretic.

"No, but first let's fill up your bladder" Kara says she walks over and forcefully opens Lilly's mouth. She pops in the pill and makes Lilly swallow it. "In about ten minutes you'll bladder will be full and bursting." Kara said as she turned up the speed of the egg vibrators.

"Now two more things" Kara added.

Using some magic Kara created four large fountains that took up positions around the room. Their water was running all the time. Two fountains were sitting right in front of Lilly right behind Kara's desk.

Lastly Kara pulled out a large wooden paddle. She brought it over to Lilly's behind and slapped her ass with all her strength.

Defiant Lilly saw Kara go and get some egg vibrators. Defiant Lilly smirked and let out a soft laugh.

"Vibrators feel good. How are they a punishment?!" Defiant Lilly taunted. "I often set my phone on vibrate and let it go about its work in my panties. It's in a case so it won't be damaged by my feel-good juices!"

Once the vibrators were turned on, Defiant Lilly reveled in the pleasure they brought her.

"This is no punishment!" Defiant Lilly stated. "This is fucking pure pleasure! Have you never punished someone in your life, your shitty excuse for a teacher?!"

She saw Kara take out a small pill. Lilly was unsure what this was so she just went along with her normal behavioral pattern.

"How's that tiny thing meant to do that?" Defiant Lilly asked. "Just what fucking planet are you from?! To think that vibrators and tiny pills mixed in with kinky cuffs are punishment, it's a fucking joke!" Defiant Lilly laughed before the pill was shoved down her throat.

Kara created fountains and said they'd help speed it up.

"Fountains are therapeutic, not punishment!" Defiant Lilly shouted back. She then started to squirm around a little in her chair. It seemed the fountains were speeding up the effects of the pill Kara gave her. She lapsed a little when Kara brought out the wooden paddle before returning to her defiant role.

"The fuck you think you're doing, you crazy bitch?!" Lilly shouted back as the paddle slapped across her backside. She let out a cry of pain. "Since when did paddles enter this?!"

Kara listened to what Lilly had to say. "They will help with making you need to pee" Kara stated.

When Lilly called her a shitty excuse for a teacher Kara went up to her and slapped her hard across the face.

"How dare you say that you fucking cunt!" Kara yelled.

"Not hear they are not this will make you think of nothing but needing to pee" Kara yelled at her. She then brought the paddle down again and again on Lilly's backside she pushed Lilly forward until she was fully laying on the desk. She then bought down the paddle hard on Lilly's peach. again, and again she did this as hard as she could.

"This will teach you to shut the fuck up!" Kara snapped. She dropped the paddle and then went back to the desk and pulled out a larger wooden stick it the shape of bamboo she walked back behind Lilly and started to shove the end into Lilly's wet peach.

"More like need to gush with pleasure!" Defiant Lilly retaliated as a squirt of pleasure juices left her peach.

The slap to the face caused Lilly to falter a little. A small smile appeared on her face. She regained her defiant composure after a short second.

"Bitch!" Defiant Lilly shouted back. "How dare you slap my pretty face!"

The fountains were having their desired effect as Lilly's need for relief was further increasing. The paddle slap to her girlhood caused a small spurt of pleasure juices to escape along with a yelp from Lilly. The second slap from the paddle seemed to cause some pleasure juices tinged with yellow to escape. Could the diuretic work that fast?

"Never!" Defiant Lilly shouted angrily. "I'll never shut up! How about you shut the fuck up?!"

The bamboo stick caused Lilly to let out a slight moan of pleasure when it entered her vagina.

"Nice dildo you've got there! Is that the only one which can actually because you're bucket to feel good?!" Defiant Lilly taunted.

Before she pushed the stick further into Lilly she again reached over and slapped Lilly had across the face again and again.

"You will learn your place bitch!" Kara roared.

She slapped Lilly harder than before. Then turned on the egg vibrators to full power It seemed that eight minutes had now passed between the time she had begun her role. Kara knew that the pill would be influencing Lilly by now.

Quickly Kara went back to her desk and pulled out another pill and shoved it down Lilly's throat. "This pill works quicker than the first "Kara laughed at Lilly.

The stick in her hand seemed to change shape and become larger and now was made of metal. Kara shoved the tip into Lilly's pussy the metal pipe was now too big to fit inside of Lilly put Kara pushed it in further as it pushed its way in.

"No, but this will hurt like hell though as I'm going to ram this up inside of you cunt!" Kara yelled.

She pushed the metal pipe further and further into Lilly's peach she encountered Lilly's hymen.

'We have a virgin here?" Taunted Kara.

As she shoved the pipe upwards breaking through the small piece of skin.

The slaps caused a reaction in Lilly. Her face seemed to smile.

"Will I?!" Defiant Lilly answered. "I know my place and it's not where you want me!"

Eight minutes had passed since Lilly ingested the pill. Upon the last slap to her face, Lilly lost a huge spurt of her warm yellow fluids. All her defiance seemed to fade as she tried to move her hands down to her crotch. No luck. Legs? No luck.

"Let me go!" Submissive Lilly shouted, her defiance seemed to fade. "I've got to pee! I'm going to wet myself!" Lilly was now violently squirming around on the desk. She felt another pill enter her mouth. She spluttered a little and a large stream of her warm yellow fluids left her urethra. "Please! Let me go!" Lilly was practically begging while squirming now.

The bamboo stick in Lilly's vagina seemed to grow and become very cold. She cried out in pain as the pipe was forced into her small passageway.

"That hurts!" Lilly shouted out. It hurt but it felt good. She felt the pipe meet her cherry. Kara seemed to enjoy this.

"Don't break that!" Lilly begged. "If you do, no one will want to marry me!"

She screamed in pain as the pipe burst through her hymen. Blood trickled out of her vagina, the blood was later joined by a torrent of warm yellow fluid from Lilly's urethra.

"Please..." Submissive Lilly cried. "Please..." Her face suddenly changed to a happy smile. "Punish me more! Make me scream! Make me cry out in pain!"

Kara began to pull the pipe out of Lilly's sore and bleeding vagina. She loved the way everything was going seeing Lilly beg and scream was a strange turn on for Kara.

"What did I tell you about wetting yourself you slut fucking cunt!" Demanded Kara. As she watched Lilly wet herself several times. The metal pipe seemed to change back into the bamboo stick. "Do, you think I give a shit about what you want or need?" Kara yelled.

She swung the bamboo stick super hard at Lilly's butt again she swung and then again. Kara did this several times before. Dropping the stick "I know what to do to you to put you in your place that ultimate shaming" Kara taunted. She pulled the egg vibrator out of Lilly's very wet peach.

In her free hand, Kara magically made a small dildo that was pink in color. Yet this dildo has a special feature to it. Kara placed it before Lilly's peach and started to thrust it in and out of her. While slapping her ass with her other hand.

"This little device is going to get you pregnant, how does that sound you're going to be pregnant cunt" Kara laughed evilly at Lilly, as she thrust the dildo in and out of Lilly. The dildo started to get very hot meaning it was going to shot its load into Lilly very soon.

Scene Change

Soon the room began to change it became another classroom but it had two desks in the middle of the room. Many fountains were all over the place all around the room. At both desks two girls sat one was Lilly and the other was Kara.

Lilly was dressed now in a dress, made in high sheen soft satin it features a stand-up collar that is trimmed in lace and has a handmade rose bud and sweet fixed satin hanging bow at the front. It has huge bloused sleeves that are elasticated at the wrist with a matching rose bud and hanging bow, and with a deep flared cuff that is trimmed beautiful lace. The bodice is figure-hugging and has a rear zip to keep her in place, with two metal rings in the fabric to allow a small padlock to be applied. The short naughty full skirt is trimmed in lace and with a deep pleated satin frill at the hem.

Her matching petticoat is a dream of its own - made from netting and glass-silk and has an elasticated waist for a perfect fit. She also has metal rings on either side of the waist with a satin lace Under the dress Lilly wore a pair of French cut white frilly panties.

Kara however was wearing a uniform that features a cute peter pan collar, that has a dainty fixed bow at the front, and is also trimmed with lace. With beautiful puff-sleeves, edged with lace, it's features contrasting matching satin along the top of the uniform that is also edged in ruffled lace above the bust line; and around the back of the shoulders. The waist of the skirt is elasticated and short enough to offer a glimpse of panties and stocking tops when Kara bends over. Her panties were satin and are double-sided in satin! With an elasticated waist and legs surrounded in beautiful pink lace, and with a bow to finish the look.

On the large black board in giant letters read.

"Sex Education"

All of Kara's insults and physical violence was causing Lilly to get very wet.

"I'm your slut! Rape me, break me, abuse me until my body can't take any more!" Lilly shouted back to Kara. "Make me feel like shit!"

With each slap of the bamboo stick, Lilly screamed in pleasure and her peach squirted out load after load of slimy fluid.

"More! More!" Lilly moaned to Kara's taunt. She was laughing in joy while Kara created the dildo. She cried out in pure bliss as the dildo was thrust in and out of her soaking wet vagina. Lilly felt the dildo get very hot.

"Make me pregnant!" Lily cried out as the dildo blew its load into Lilly's vagina.

Just as Lilly felt the warm sticky fluids of the dildo enter her vagina, she was transported to another classroom.

Scene Change

The classroom seemed to be a sex education class for just Lilly and Kara. Lilly quickly surveyed the room. It was a basic classroom with the most basic of appliances, save for the numerous fountains.

Lilly squirmed in her seat at the sound of the fountains. She looked over at Kara to see if she was being affected by the fountains as well.

Kara looked around the room, she saw the many different types of fountains and noticed the writing on the blackboard. The basic school supplies were located around the room. As her gaze traveled over them. She looked over and spotted Lilly who after the beating and the pleasurable time they had moments ago. Was back to her normal look. Yet she seemed to be squirming around.

Blushing, she watched as Lilly squirmed a warm feeling began to form. Between Kara's legs as she watched licking her lips slowly. It seemed that Kara would start to squirm around as well and that's what she did.

She began to bounce and fidget in her seat. The water from the fountains was beginning to get to her.

"She looks cute?" Kara thought. Still watching as Lilly squirmed around.

A shadowy figure walked into the room. Kara's gaze moved over away from Lilly as she saw. The figure walk into the room out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't make out just who the figure was but the appeared to be female from the way their figure looked.

The shadowy figure moved to the front of the room and then began to speak.

"Ah, Miss Kara would you please come to the front of the room. Today class we are going to show what it's like for a girl to receive pleasure and Kara here will be that person who receives said pleasure" The shadow said.

Blushing Kara slowly got up and walked towards the front of the room, she turned and faced the empty room save for Lilly.

Standing there Kara started to squirm on the spot.

"Lilly, dear would you like to help Kara receive this pleasure?" The shadow asked.

A shadowed figure seemed to come into the room and explain something about the lesson's objectives. Lilly considered if she wanted to do what they said. Kara, who they called up to be the test subject, looked weak and cute to Lilly's eyes.

"Any restraints?" Lilly asked the shadow. "Anything which I can't do?"

Lilly got up off her chair and headed towards the front of the room. She sized up Kara and laughed at how much of a pushover she seemed to be.

"What do we have here?" Lilly asked with a laugh. "A pampered princess wannabe who's oblivious to what's about to happen?" She leaned towards Kara's face and flicked her nose. "How much can you take before I'll have you screaming for you parents?"

The shadowed figure took in what Lilly had to say.

"Do, whatever you wish, just don't kill her but make her a ssex-crazied peeing child" The shadow answered.

Kara stood in front of the room she heard what the shadow-figure had just told Lilly.

"No, please anything but that!" Kara begged.

As memories of her time in boarding school came flooding back to her. She wasn't used sexually there but she was a little pee-whore always needing the toilet, always wetting herself.

Kara began to feel scared as she thought of these things. She then felt Lilly flick her nose and she returned to the present time.

"p-Please don't hurt me?" Kara asked. She listened to what else Lilly had to say.

Backing against the front desk.

"I-I'm not pampered" Kara answered she looked into Lilly's eyes a look of fear in her own. "I'm not sure" She added.

The thought of being able to do whatever she wished really got Lilly going. A sadistic smile was now on her face as she slowly walked towards the retreating Kara.

"So, I've got to turn you into a sex-crazed pee-whore, have I?" Lily rhetorically asked. "This should be a breeze."

Lilly looked around the classroom to find what might be useful. She found a long ruler and a pointing stick. She picked up these two items and placed them on the desk for now.

"Quit cowering and come out, you are sniveling little bitch!" She shouted to Kara. "How can I do anything if you're so much of a coward?!" Lilly then laughed as a thought entered her mind. "My work might be easier than I thought it would be. You look just about ready to piss your panties without me even doing anything!"

Lilly's bladder started to act up from the sound of the fountains as well. She fidgeted around on the spot.

"Oh, there's also some items you may like to use they are in the front desk drawer" The shadow told Lilly.

Seeing the sadistic smile and Lilly's face Kara felt scared and afraid. She tried to back up again but couldn't

"L-leave me alone" Kara shouted. But stopped when she saw Lilly with the ruler in hand.

Then listening to what was said Kara squirmed on the spot.

"I-I'm not a coward, and I don't need to pee" Kara said back.

It was far from the truth her fear of what Lilly would do to her could her bladder to rapidly fill. But also, she got a warm wet feeling between her legs as she was started to get wet.

"If you don't move, then I'll move you!" Lilly shouted to Kara as she grabbed her by the wrist and practically threw her back into the room. "Do what I tell you to when I tell you to!"

Lilly picked up the ruler from the desk and hit Kara hard across her rear with the ruler. A loud smacking sound echoed around the room when the ruler contacted Kara's rear.

Remembering the suggestions from the Shadow-Teacher, Lilly looked in the top drawer.

"I wonder what's in here?" She asked as she opened the drawer up.

"No-No let go" Kara shouted she tried to fight off Lilly's grip when she was grabbed. And thrown back into the room. She felt the ruler smacking her behind.

Kara cried out in pain as she hit the side of a desk, she felt a tiny bit of pee leak out into her panties. Then quickly jammed both hand down between her legs. The back of her skirt flashed up showing her pantied-covered behind to Lilly.

"Don't come near me you bitch" Kara snapped back trying to sound tough but failing.

"This little pill looks nice." Lilly laughed to herself as she took out two diuretics. She swallowed one herself and then went back over to Kara.

"Think you're tough, huh?!" Lilly laughed. "Save me the display, bitch! Eat this and shut the fuck up!" Lilly shouted to Kara as she forced open her mouth and shoved the diuretic inside. She then held Kara's mouth closed until she swallowed the pill.

The diuretic which Lilly took was starting to take effect as well. She felt her own need for a toilet rise. She pushed Kara to the floor and held her down with her foot.

"Open your mouth, bitch, I'm about to wash that pill down!" Lilly shouted to Kara as she pushed her own panties aside and started to urinate all over Kara's face.

"Drink it all up! If I see you waste a single drop I'll kick you hard!" Lilly demanded.

Kara backed away again from Lilly with fear in her eyes. She cowered when Lilly shouted at her but she started to throw a punch. But felt Lilly grab her and force a pill down her throat.

She tried to spit it out but felt Lilly had forced her mouth open at first and then held it closed. Kara swallowed the pill and soon started to feel the effects. As her bladder began to fill up more.

She was shoved to the ground and was held in place by Lilly's foot. Before she felt urine splash onto her face. Strangely Kara did as she was told and opened her mouth letting the urine fill it. She then started to drink it down.

"That's it, drink every drop, you waste of a sentient being!" Lilly taunted Kara. Lilly's stream died down after around 30 seconds. She then crouched over Kara, her clitoris just above Kara's face.

"Now, lick me dry like the bitch you are!" Lilly demanded. "I want to feel good!"

Kara swallowed all of Lilly's pee but left a tiny bit in her mouth. And spit it back up at Lilly "T-Take that bitch" Kara shouted back.

Yet when Lilly moved her clit in front of her face. Kara attacked it with force. Licking it with her tongue and then sucking on it.

She released some of her pee again into her panties flooding them with her fluids.

"What did I tell you?!" Lilly shouted down to Kara, who spat up some of Lilly's urine. She then lifted her foot and slammed it hard into Kara's abdomen. "How dare you!" Another slam into the abdomen. "You piece of shit!"

Back to the cunnilingus.

"Lick away!" Lilly shouted. "Shit, you're actually pretty good."

Lilly felt a climax coming.

"Drink it all!" She demanded as she climaxed all over Kara. Warm, clear, slimy fluid gushed out of Lilly straight onto Kara's teasing tongue.

"Ahh s-stop" Kara coughed out. As she felt Lilly foot slam down into her. She felt a giant torrent of pee flood her soaking panties wetting her skirt in the process.

Blushing Kara attacked Lilly's pussy with more force.

Running her tongue all over Lilly's peach she even stuck it inside of Lilly. Before she felt Lilly climax she licked up and swallowed all of Lilly's pleasure juices.

Kara tried to bring Lilly down by grabbing her legs she brought up her mouth and clamped it down on Lilly peach. Sucking on it greedily.

"Who said you could pee?!" Lilly shouted at Kara. "You're a useless bitch if you can't even do as you're told!"

Gushing with pleasure, Lilly moaned out.

"Lick more! I want to feel great!"

Another gush of pleasure juices burst out of Lilly's clitoris to drench Kara's face. She felt Kara pull on her leg and she lowered her body in response.

Kara pulled back her mouth from Lilly's peach as a gush of pleasure juices drench her face. "No one Mistress, please punish me, fuck me, fuck me, make me pee" Kara begged.

Kara went back to lapping Lilly's peach with her tongue running it along the length, before plunging it inside of her, she then flicked her tongue over Lilly's clitoris and bite on it gently with her teeth,

The shadow watching the events walked over to Lilly.

"She's nearly ready fuck her"

"Pass the double dildo then." Lilly told the shadow, who complied.

Lilly looked back down at Kara.

"You've been a good bitch so far. Here's your reward." Lilly said to Kara as she pulled aside her panties and thrust one end of the dildo into her. "You get to fuck me. That's your reward." Lilly added as she inserted the other end into herself. "Shit, this feels good!"

Lilly proceeded to move her waist back and forth as she stimulated the dildo inside herself.

A small shattering sound could be heard and the scene of the dream seemed to waver a little. A huge change came over Lilly.

Lilly looked around the room.

"Why am I here? Is this a classroom?" Lilly then looked at her outstretched arms. "Why am I on the floor?" She then looked over at Kara and jumped a little. "Kara? Why am I dreaming about Kara?" Lilly then felt the dildo between her lips. She screamed and quickly pulled it out. "What's going on?!"

The dream wavered again before finally being sucked into blackness.

Lilly awoke with a start at the sound of her phone's alarm.

"What a weird dream..." She said to herself as she started to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She then felt a little cold around her crotch. "Did I forget to put my panties back on?" She asked herself quietly. The coldness was not all she felt.

It was wet coldness.

Lilly let out a small scream.

"Did I? Have I? Oh no!" Lilly exclaimed.

Kara was still busy lapping away at Lilly's peach she pulled back when she heard what Lilly said. She moaned and screamed in fear when she felt the dildo being pushed into her.

"N-No, please don't I don't want to lose my virginity" Kara moaned out.

She felt as the dildo was thrust in and out of her. As it moved closer to her hymen Kara moaned in fear again. Yet she then heard a small shattering sound and the dream started to waver. She then felt herself being yanked from the dream.

"No, no please not now" Kara shouted. As she was suddenly forced away by the sound. Of her alarm clock going off. Opening her eyes Kara felt a cold wetness between her legs. Looking down she saw that her bed sheets were soaked through with warm but rather cold pee. She also saw that she had her hand in her crotch.

Pulling it out she heard a small scream come over from Lilly.

Haley felt the movements coming from Kara and she groggily opened her eyes.

"Morning?" Haley mumbled. She felt the familiar feeling of a soaked nappy around her crotch and she also felt the cold wetness of the bed she was in. "Again..." She added on when she thought that the wetness of the bed came from her overflowing nappy.

Holly yawned as she started to open her eyes. She was about to do the regular motion of pulling bed clothes off herself when she noticed that there were none.

"Huh?" Holly questioned as she started to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She then let out a startled cry as she noticed that she was sitting on the toilet in soaking wet panties. "What did I...?" She then hastily jumped off the toilet and quickly pulled down her panties. "Has Haley infected me with her bedwetting?!" She asked herself.

Too late. Everyone was awake.

What would Lilly do now? Could she blame Haley? No, Haley was in Kara's bed for some reason. Holly? No, Holly wouldn't do something like that.

She had to take the fall.

She slowly pulled herself out of her sleeping bag and looked at her drenched panties.

"What will I do now?" She asked herself as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.

Kara was now fully awake she had heard the small scream from Lilly earlier. She wiped her hand off on herself riding her hand of the clear fluids she looked at Haley. Who seemed to be finally waking up.

"Um, thank you for letting me stay in Lilly's dream" Kara whispered and kissed Haley lightly on the forehead. Carefully she got out of bed she wasn't sure how to really act around Lilly now. Seeing everything that she now knew and had done in her dream.

Walking over to the closet Kara decided to pick out some clothes for the day.

"Ah, girl's I know you guys didn't bring any extra clothes along other than the ones you were wearing yesterday for dinner. I'll let you borrow some of my own for today." Kara called out to them from in her closet.

She picked out a pink t-shirt with small blue stars across them, a short yellow skirt and a pair of sky blue panties. Taking the clothes Kara made her over to the bathroom which was empty. Walking inside she took a towel and cleaned herself down the best she could before drying herself off and putting on her new clothes.

She then walked out of the room and went to her bed to start to change the sheets.

Haley smiled when Kara kissed her on the forehead. She then started to climb out of the soaked bed. Once out, she took one quick look at Lilly, who seemed to be standing in a soaking wet nightdress, and then started to head to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Wait.

Lilly was standing, in a soaking wet nightdress? Could she have? Really? Too good to be true. First, Lilly had voluntarily wet herself in a nappy, second, she had now wet the bed. Could this day get any better? Haley loved how this was turning out.

Holly, flustered from her realization, had by now managed to take off her panties and clean herself down. She then took the walk of shame, dripping wet panties in hand, back into the main bedroom. She was about to tell Lilly of her supposed accident when she saw Lilly in a practically mirrored state. Lilly also had a soaking wet nightdress and panties. Had she done it too? Kara's bed also seemed to be soaked. Did they all, do it?

Strange...

Lilly was about to get herself cleaned up when she saw Kara enter the bathroom before her. Kara also seemed to have had a nocturnal accident. Lilly decided to wait until Kara was finished before she went to clean herself up with Haley.

"12 years old and I'm wetting the bed..." Lilly sobbed out. "I'm nearly a teenager yet I'm doing something which a child'd do."

She felt Holly's tiny hand pull at the edge of her wet Nightdress. She looked down and saw Holly holding a dripping wet pair of panties. Had she also done it? Had they all done it? Seems like she'll get to clean up both Holly and Haley along with herself.

After she saw Haley had moved out of her bed. She gathered up her wet bed sheets then carried them over to the cloth hamper. Placing them all inside along with her wet night clothes she heard Lilly start to sob.

Walking over to her she gently hugged Lilly for a few seconds before taking her hand.

"It's ok Lilly, we all have accidents it's just a normal part of life please cheer up I don't want to see such a pretty face sad" Kara replied.

Letting go of Lilly she looked at both twins.

"You guys better go get cleaned up and changed we have a big day planned ahead"

"It's not so bad." Haley added on after Kara. "It means that you get to have a slightly longer shower and a shorter trip to the toilet."

Holly was about to ask a rather silly question when she was pulled along into the bathroom by Haley.

"Let's all bathe together!" Haley beamed.

Lilly picked herself up off the floor and followed the pair into the bathroom, where she started to take off her clothes, after shutting the door behind her, and quickly took the soaked nappy from the night before out of the shower area and hid it behind her sodden clothes while the twins were taking off their wet nightclothes. She'll deal with the nappy later.

Now the best part of this whole chain of bad events.

Lilly loved taking the opportunity to bathe with the twins. She loved to help them wash themselves down. She loved the chance to touch them intimately without them asking about it. She took every chance she could to rub her hands over their small chests and tiny mounds. She felt herself start to feel excited when it came to washing off the soap so she could see their tiny nipples and crevasses in all their glory. Once the bath was over, Lilly also helped them dry themselves off, taking as much time as she was allowed around their intimate regions.

Once they were all finished, Lilly and the twins left the bathroom wrapped in their towels. They then headed over to the closet to pick out some clothes.

Kara had finally changed the sheets on her bed to brand new ones and sat down. She would have liked to have joined Lilly and the twins for a morning shower. But still wasn't quite too sure on how to handle recent events. She really wanted some alone time with Lilly again hoping that maybe she could get some later that day.

"Maybe I can start this whole new relationship with her I can try and get her to wet herself like in the dream?" Kara thought.

Blushing as she thought of this. Feeling her small mound begin to get wet reaching down she cupped it with her hand and started to rub it. Feeling rather excited herself she thought back to the dream again.

"Lilly" Kara moaned.

She slipped her hand into her panties but had to quickly stop when she heard the door open. Wiping her hand on her skirt she looked at all three girls wearing only towels. She seemed to stare longer at Lilly though.

"Um, Lilly could you please wear something short today like a really nice skirt?" Kara asked.

"W-why do you ask that?" Lilly replied with a nervous fidget.

"She seems to like you." Haley whispered to Lilly so only she could hear. Lilly just blushed in response.

The three went over to the closet and picked out some clothes.

Haley chose a small yellow summer dress with matching vest, panties and socks. Holly chose a blue and white checked dress, a blue vest, white ribbon panties and crisp white socks. Lilly chose a sky-blue t-shirt, a blue and white checked mini skirt, going off Kara's suggestion, a plain white ribbon vest with matching panties and a light blue pair of socks. They all got changed, Lilly stealing looks to both twins' naked bodies, and went back into the main room.

"So, will we have breakfast first before our little fight or are we doing that right away?" Lilly asked. Her stomach made a slight growl at the mention of breakfast, to which Lilly blushed.

"Um, because I'd think you'd look sexy in one" Kara stammered out, she also thought of something else. 'Plus, I hope to see your panties" Kara thought.

She waited for them to get changed.

Time passed and they all walked out after changing all three girls looked cute.

"You all look really cute I mean that" Kara said blushing she seemed to look longer at Lilly. Feeling a wetness build between her legs. She now wanted to see Lilly's panties. Shaking her head, she decided something.

"We best go get breakfast then after we can have out training battle"

"Thanks!" Haley smiled as she did a little twirl. The back of her skirt flew up to reveal her yellow panties which were, surprisingly, still on.

"Thank you." Holly replied with a blush.

"Thanks, I guess." Lilly answered, also blushing.

"I want pancakes!" Haley called out as she jumped up and down.

Lilly noticed Kara's lingering looks at her and wondered just if what Haley said was true. Did Kara really like her? Shen then thought back to her dream from the night before. She can remember Kara being in it but she can't remember just what they did together. If Kara really did like her then maybe...?

Watching as Haley did her little twirl her gaze shifted to her and stared at her little yellow panties. Kara looked at them and wanted to touch them to run her fingers over their silkiness. Blushing she turned away and looked at Holly and Lilly.

"Ok, pancakes it is unless you two want something else?" Kara asked the pair. Her eyes again seemed to linger on Lilly traveling from her chest down to her skirt. She blushed a deeper red and thought of two things.

"So, Lilly I'd like you to sit next to me during breakfast ok?" Kara asked first. She then thought of her other idea.

"How about after, our battle we all go for a swim our family has a large indoor swimming pool. Surrounded by beautiful raven statues that shoot water into the air. We could all splash each other and play together in the water" Kara said.

I'm fine with pancakes as long as there's strawberry sauce." Lilly answered.

"Pancakes are fine by me." Holly replied.

Lilly thought she was just being overly paranoid when it seemed like Kara had been glaring at her chest and skirt. She shifted a little from nervousness and one of her hands seemed to be holding her skirt down.

Kara's next question took Lilly by surprise.

"Sure, why not?" Lilly answered. Seemed like a pretty normal thing so why shouldn't she. Unless...?

"I didn't bring my swimsuit." Lilly replied with a slight blush.

"Don't worry, we can all go in naked." Haley suggested.

"N-no!" Holly quickly retorted before turning to Kara. "I'd like to but we also didn't bring our swimsuits."

The group had made its way back into the dining room, as she listened to what the other had to say.

"Then pancakes it is then" Kara answered.

She took a seat at the head of the table and waited for everyone else to sit down. Once Lilly did she leaned over and whispered something to her.

"If you do something for me, I'll do something for you ok?" Kara asked. in a whisper.

Moving back as one of the maids came into the room to ask what everyone wanted to eat and drink,

"Don't worry I have some you guys can borrow though Haley's idea sounds like fun" Kara replied with a blush.

"What do you mean?" Lilly whispered in response to Kara's weird statement.

The food order was pancakes, but each of the three wanted something different to drink.

"Child Beer!" Haley ordered.

"Haley, you know what that does to you!" Holly quickly cut in. "Um, I'd like blueberry juice, if that's okay." Holly asked for.

"Fanta Fruit Twist, please." Lilly requested.

"Boo. I wanted us to go naked." Haley pouted in response to Kara's offer.

"Borrowing clothes would be fine, thank you." Lilly cut Haley off. "Although..." Lilly quietly said to herself as she saw Kara's growing breasts. She looked down at her own flat chest.

"I hope you've got things to fit us as well." Holly added on. "Haley will probably go through with what she said if you haven't." Holly blushed.

Kara again leaned close to Lilly.

"If you move you skirt upwards I'll do the same" Kara whispered back.

She was sitting close enough to Lilly that they couldn't be seen by the twins, reaching down Kara pushed her skirt upwards a bit flashing Lilly some leg.

"I've never heard of child beer before?" Kara asked leaned back, As the maids took their orders Kara had just wanted some normal juice,

"Maybe, later Haley" Kara said. As she listened to what else was said and noticed Lilly looking at her chest.

"I should, have something for you girls" Kara mentioned she then thought of something.

"Um, we could all bathe together after the swimming?" Kara asked with a deeper blush.

"What?!" Lilly whispered back. "What are you saying?!" Lilly face turned bright red.

"Child Beer's great!" Haley answered with a huge smile. "It tastes great."

"Child Beer's a non-alcoholic form of beer specially designed for children. Some countries question its production by saying that it'll promote alcoholism but, on the other hand, some countries embrace it and allow it to be sold." Holly clarified. "However," Holly added as she looked over at Haley. "Some people still believe that it can get them drunk, despite its lack of alcohol content."

"Yay!" Haley cheered. "Naked time ~ " The other two gave her a glare and blushed.

"That's good." Holly answered.

"Group bath!" Haley beamed. "Group bonding." She added on with a sly smile.

"I want to see your panties" Kara whispered back blushing she reached down and pushed her skirt to her waist showing Lilly her panties.

She listened again to what was said.

"Sounds like a weird thing if you ask me" She replied.

"I'm sure we will enjoy it would you like to help me wish myself Lilly?" Kara asked her as she looked over at her and winked. Before the maids came back with their drinks and asked what they wanted for breakfast.

"Why?" Lilly asked, her face beet red. "They're your panties so you should know what they look like."

"It is, kind of." Holly replied.

"That's a nice offer but the twins are younger so I need to make sure that they thoroughly wash themselves." Lilly quickly said, blushing bright red.

"Why? We're old enough to clean ourselves." Haley replied with a grin.

"Pancakes!" Haley shouted out when the maid asked them what they wanted.

"Because" Kara first says. liking seeing Lilly blush, "I'm asking you nicely, I know that but I want to see how they look on you" Kara asked.

Kara told the maid what she wanted for breakfast and she left the room. A few minutes passed before the maid returned with the pancakes,

"Maybe I could help? Um, if it's not too much trouble that is would you like to wash me thoroughly as well Lilly?" Kara asked.

Lilly didn't even answer. She just quickly lifted the front of her skirt, left it there for around five seconds and then pushed it back down again.

"Happy?" Lilly asked.

"U-um, er.." Lilly couldn't reply to that. She just stammered like a fool.

"She'd love to!" Haley quickly cut in before Lilly could reply.

Kara was given a set of blueberry pancakes. She started to eat them when she saw Lilly lift the front of her skirt. She enjoyed the show but then saw as Lilly pulled it down.

"Yes, Lilly I am though it should have been longer see mine?" Kara asked.

She heard what Haley had said next and smiled and blushed again between taking. Bites of her food she looked again at Lilly.

"That makes me really happy maybe I could return the favor?" Kara asked.

The pancakes were delivered. Lilly was given syrup pancakes with strawberry sauce, Haley had chocolate pancakes with chocolate sauce and Holly had syrup pancakes with toffee sauce.

"Well, that's all you're getting." Lilly replied with a huge blush. "Why would I want to see a girl's panties?" Lilly asked. Although, she couldn't help but feel like she did.

"Haley!" Lilly glared at Haley while hissing through gritted teeth.

"What? I thought you would." Haley answered innocently. She then turned back to Kara. "She'd also love that." She said with a wink.

Holly just sat quietly and ate her pancakes.

Kara ate her food bite for bite. As she listened to what was said between the pair.

"Okay, then: Kara replied at first as she started on her drink. She looked at Lilly who was blushing a lot. "Was just wondering that's all" Kara replied again.

She then thought to the battle ahead.

"Oh, Lilly I've got something I'd like to show you I'm sure you will think it looks cute I hope" Kara says thinking of what Lilly would think of her new battle outfit.

She turned back and winked at Haley.

"So, what would all three girls like to do after our bath, each of you can pick out one thing to do" Kara says.

Lilly wasn't quite sure what to think of the change which had seemingly come over Kara in just one night. She started to eat her breakfast, occasionally looking at Kara in case something else changed.

"If you say so." Lilly answered.

"I don't mind. I'll go with whatever everyone else wants to do." Holly replied after a mouthful.

"As long as it's normal I don't mind." Lilly added on.

"I guess we could..." Haley thought about the options. "Ask if you could stay around ours." Haley suggested with a smile. "I want you to see Lilly at home. She's a lot different than in public."

Kara listened to what was said,

"It should be normal after all" Kara replied.

She had finally finished her meal and got up from the table and start to walk around. "That's a thought but it's going to have to wait since today is Sunday and we all have school starting tomorrow" Kara spoke.

She hoped Lilly again would like what she was going to use in their battle together. "Well, girls once we are done with breakfast I'll show you to the battleground" She says. Kara gives each of the girls a warm smile.

"The battlegrounds are in an open forest area right behind our house it's got a small river running through it but I hope when you see it you'll all like it"

"How about next weekend?" Haley offered.

"Holly's still finish up." Lilly said. "She shouldn't be much longer." It appeared that Haley had wolfed down her food and Lilly was just finishing off the last piece of pancake. Holly still had about half a pancake left.

"Thanks' for the food." Lilly said.

"Thanks!" Haley added on.

Holly nodded as she still had a mouthful of pancake.

A little while later, Holly had finished just as Kara was telling them about the battleground.

"A river..." Lilly said quietly. "That could be a slight problem for Holly and I."

Kara thought for a moment.

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble" Kara answered back.

She waited for Holly to finish her meal. "You guys are welcome, here let's get going" Kara added. Once everyone else was fully done. She led the group out of the dining room and now a hallway past various other rooms. Until she reached the double wooden doors leading outside.

Opening them Kara walked outside. She led them down a small dirt path until they reached wild open field.

The area before them was a large grassy area with a few rolling hills in between several large. Trees could be seen which would give off cover to hide behind. A small follow little river ran down the middle of the grassy field where a small bridge could be seen, here and there were various statues of ravens.

"This is it" Kara told them she walked forwards away from the group. Then turned to face each of them,

"Lilly, I hope you like this" Kara said before using her magic to change her clothes. In a flash of white magic the clothes Kara wore changed into her new battle outfit the same one she had worn in her dream with Haley.

Kara wears purple beret hat with a black feather attached on the left-hand side with the tip of the feather pointing backwards atop her head. On her shoulders are black feather spaulders with an emerald on each spaulder in the dead center of each one. A black cape made from velvet with a purple interior. The cape is a full length one reaching the base of the rear and stopping just above her legs. The cape's lined with silver silk and accented with a silver silken hem. On the back of the cape, in the middle of it, a symbol of a raven about to snatch up its prey is made up of silver silken thread and embellished beneath it in the same thread is the Ravenclaw family gemstone which is a blue calcite. Black angel-like wings are located in the small of the back between each shoulder blade.

A purple and white leotard with a small feathered base in a manner of reflecting that of a raven's down. The sides of the leotard are white. The front of the leotard is not covered up by the feathery down, just the back and sides are. Kara wears black half gauntlets inscribed with the same image as the back if the cape. Detached sleeves, with the same coloring and style as the leotard. Are near both of Kara's shoulders. Upon each hand are black fingerless gloves with purple hem. With a raven feather pattern before the fingers.

On both of Kara's legs are purple knee-high socks, the tops of the socks, where the knees are, has the same raven feather pattern as the rest of the outfit. On her feet are two purple mid-thigh high boots with black feathered wings on the ankles stretching back in the style of most winged boots. Wings will be held to the ankles with a golden button inscribed with the raven logo.

Blushing she asked. "Um, what do you guys think?"

The group reached the battlefield shortly after setting out from the dining room. Kara then changed into her new battle outfit.

Haley just giggled as she had seen it before.

"You look like a raven." Lilly stated. "Better watch that those feathers don't tickle you while you're fighting as that may cause a slight problem."

"Very dark." Holly answered. "Like an opposite Lilly."

Lilly looked around at the battlefield.

"This is a nice area. You sure you want to use it for battle?" Lilly asked.

Kara blushed as she listened to what Lilly had first said.

"T-Thank you it won't happen that won't happen" Kara replied with a blush.

Watching as Lilly looked around the area.

"This area will be used but, I have something in mind," She added.

With both hands now outstretched Kara started to chant softly. A white glow began to form around her hands as a small square appeared. Placing her hands into the air the square seemed to grow bigger and expanded much like what happened on the bridge.

Kara had moved them to another area. One which was still the same but wouldn't see this current area wasted. She also started to feel the first stages of needing to pee.

"A pocket dimension for battle to take part in. Good idea." Holly said without realizing it.

"Huh?!" Haley asked. "What is a what now?!"

"Pocket Dimensions: A form of magic which can allow one to create an alternate reality set apart but during the current reality. It can serve as a protective forcefield to prevent harm coming to a person who's been gravely wounded or it may provide a safe place to store items of importance like Phylacteries or treasure." Holly defined. "It can also be used to create a place for battle to take part without breaking the surrounding place to pieces. It's good to do before battle in heavily populated areas so no innocents can be harmed."

Holly's bunny ears and bunny tail started to materialize during her explanation.

"Did you swallow a dictionary along with your pancakes?" Haley asked. "What are you going on about?"

Lilly couldn't believe what she was hearing from Holly.

The pocket dimension was finally and fully created, as she then heard Holly speak up she was surprised that Holly knew about this sort of stuff.

"How, did you know about these things. Isn't this the first time you've seen one?" Kara asked as she heard Holly explain just what it was fully along with seeing her bunny ears and tail appear. She then looked over at Haley then to Lilly.

"I agree just what is going on?" Kara asked she still wasn't sure what to make of all of this.

"Well, yes, it is. It's just that it suddenly popped into my mind for some reason." Holly replied looking a little puzzled.

"Holly's always been the smarter of the two." Lilly joked with a laugh.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Haley asked. "I'm only ever three points behind her in tests! I'm Number two in my class!"

Haley was getting a little annoyed with Lilly for her jibe. Haley focused her magic, creating the small ears and tail of a cat on her person, and created a small illusionary waterfall next to Lilly, who seemed to squirm around in response.

"S-stop it!" Lilly told Haley. "I was just joking!"

Holly's ears perked up as she saw the illusionary waterfall. She looked at it for a short while and more words appeared in her head.

"Create Illusion: The caster imagines what they want to create in their head and then focuses on who they want to witness the illusion. The caster then imagines the illusion come to life and focuses on where the want it to appear. The illusion is then created and the subject the illusion was created for can witness the illusion. It is normally a magic used for misdirection or practical jokes." Holly defined unknowingly. "Wait, what?" Holly added on the end with a confused look.

"Control of powers seems to be better in Haley than Holly." Lilly said as she tried to block the illusion out. She still couldn't help but fidget from a growing need for the toilet, though. "Maybe this fight will help them?"

Kara listened to all that was said. 'Well, that just seems weird" Kara first said. She then heard the little mini joking fight between everyone. Kara's own needs for the toilet increased once she saw Haley create the waterfall near Lilly she saw as Lilly fidgeted around. Hoping that it would mean what she thought it would.

She then heard Holly again go off about what Illusion magic seemed to be. Kara thought of something for a few moments.

"Hmm, it seems you suddenly knew just what type of magic Haley just used and gave off its effects when used strange?" Kara said. She then looked back at Lilly. "Maybe this will help them out seeing as first Holly doesn't know much about my own powers not sure about yours" She added.

Backing away from everyone. "Well, Lilly you better get changed, Haley and Holly. I'm not sure if you guys have battle outfits like Lilly and I but it would be best of you changed into something as I don't want to ruin your guy's clothes?" Kara asked.

"Tell me about it." Holly replied. This was just all too strange for her. She had never been able to do it before so what made now any different?

"I know I've got one but I'm not sure about the girls." Lilly said before she allowed herself to be engulfed in white flames and change into her battle outfit.

"Me next!" Haley called out as she imagined her outfit from the night before in her head. After a few seconds, she appeared to shatter out of existence. This evoked a startled and worried look from both Holly and Lilly. After a few seconds, Haley reappeared behind the two in her red and gold China Dress. "Behind you!" She called out to the two, who turned around. "What do you think? Neat, huh?" Haley said as she gave a twirl, which caused her tiny dress to flip up and reveal her naked body.

"P-p-panties?!" Lilly stammered out with a blush. "Where are your panties?!"

"I don't know, this dress doesn't seem to come with any." Haley chuckled.

Holly wondered if she could do the same. She focused on the ears and tail, which were still on her, and thought about what her own outfit could be. She was suddenly covered in small wavy pattern which seemed to cover her whole body. They were a mixture of blues, silvers and whites. The patterns then seemed to settle into a set pictures, which was later formed as Holly in her magical outfit.

Holly also wore a China Dress like Haley, except Holly's was blue and silver. The base of the dress was the same, stretching down to just above the crotch and just covering what was needed. Holly's bunny ears were in all their glory resting on the top of her head. Her long blonde hair, like Haley's, was tied into two buns with a length of silver thread. On the right-hand side of the dress, emblazoned in silver thread, was an effigy of the Hare of Inaba. Beneath the dress, unlike Haley, Holly seemed to be wearing silver silk panties, which were string tied at the sides. Her legs were bare and she also wore no socks. On her feet were blue buckled shoes. Around her neck rested a small white furry collar and white furry wristbands were around her wrists.

Holly looked over the change which happened and blushed bright red.

"Why is my dress so small?!" She asked as she tried to pull it further down her body.

"Cuteness Factor: Super Cute!" Haley cried out as she dived on her sister. "We match! We match!" The jump from Haley raised up the back of her dress.

"Okay, first let's try and see if it happens again?" Kara closed her eyes. A light breeze began to blow across the grassy area soon the strength of the wind picked up. Turning into a gale neither Kara or Lilly or even the twins were affected by the wind. It was mainly a way of trying to help Holly understand just what sort of power she had. After about a minutes the gale force wind started to die down. She saw Lilly change into her battle outfit.

Then her gaze shifted over to Haley who transformed as well. She had seen this outfit before and blushed at seeing Haley's naked body again. She got a clear view of her peach and Kara started to shift around. As a tiny wet spot started to form on the crotch of her leotard. As she was starting to get wet by just looking at Haley's tender spot.

She then watched as Holly went through a similar moment as well. She looked upon Holly's new clothes her gaze shifted to Holly's crotch area and she quickly looked away. As the wet spot seemed to start to grow again as her lips to her peach were opening.

"Um, Holly you look very cute, so do you H-Haley" Kara stammered out blushing a deep red.

Holly's sensors kicked off again as she defined, to the best of her knowledge, what Kara did.

"Control Wind: Caster can control the wind freely and speed up, slow down or stop the wind at their command. The wind can also increase in concentration in certain places and become like cutting blades at the caster's command." Holly defined. "How can I stop this?!" She added on with a frown.

"Thanks!" Haley said as she smiled back at Kara.

"Thank you, I suppose." Holly said as she squirmed around from nervousness. "It's too revealing for my liking."

Lilly also couldn't help but stare at both Holly and Haley's outfits. Lilly longed to see Haley's tender spot again. She hoped that Kara's wind would blow up her skirt during the battle.

"Now that we are all ready, what will the teams be?" Lilly asked as she turned back to Kara.

Kara listened to what was said.

"Interesting, as it just happened again I'm not sure how you can stop it" Kara explained. She looked over at Haley and Holly.

"You're both welcome" Kara admitted. She hoped neither anyone would see the small wet spot on the front of her leotard. She wanted a much closer look at Holly's panties and crotch area again. Plus, she longer to see Haley's peach again.

"Um, well should we have it as me and either Holly or Haley on my team against you and one of them? Or should we go with you and me against both?" Kara asked.

"I think the veterans should be paired up with the novices so we can offer them help." Lilly suggested. "I think that it'll be kind of unfair to pitch both of us against the two of them."

"Let's draw straws." Holly suggested. "It sounds fair and it helps to prevent voluntary unbalancing."

"I want Lilly." Haley said. "Just so Kara can blow my skirt up." Haley added on with a sly smile. "I'm sure we'd all love that. I like to feel the breeze down there."

"Straws!" Lilly quickly cut in. "Why would we want to see that?!" Lilly asked with a blush.

"I don't know..." Haley answered innocently. "I just thought that you would."

Kara listened to what was said.

"Okay, that will work out" She said.

Without hand Kara created four straws out of pure magic and held them in her hand. She blushed when Haley wanted Lilly on her team. Then the idea with the wind and all.

"Maybe, but I'll try not to do that" Kara lied.

She walked forwards and held the straws before them. "Ok, Lilly goes first then Holly followed by Haley then myself. Whichever has the same type of straw which has a color on it will be on the same team. The other people who have a clear color straw will be on the other team" Kara answered.

"Okay." Lilly said as she picked the first straw.

"My turn." Holly said as she picked the second straw.

"Third Straw's mine!" Haley announced as she picked her straw.

They each looked at their straws.

Lilly's had a red mark on.

"Mine's red." Lilly told the group.

The other straws still needed to be announced.

"Okay here I go" Kara pulled back her hand which reveal a clear straw.

She looked over and saw that Lilly had a red one.

Looking at the twins she wondered just who could have the other clear straw.

"Well, whichever one of you has a clear one will be on my team and whoever has the red one will be on Lilly's team" Kara said.

"I get Lilly!" Haley announced happily as she dived onto Lilly. "Blow my skirt up, please." She said to Kara.

"I've got you, Kara." Holly said as she moved towards Kara. "Please take good care of me." She added with a slight curtsey.

"So, teams have been decided now." Lilly started. "What will be the rules of engagement? Should we stop after a certain period or will there be other reasons for stopping?"

Blushing at Haley's remark Kara said nothing as she turned and saw Holly walking over to her.

"I promise nothing bad shall happen to you, I hope that maybe we can help each other out during this?" Kara asked, as she leaned down and patted Holly on the head.

She turned away and looked over at Lilly and Haley.

"The battle shall last for sixty minutes. each team with have twenty life points. Meaning each person will have ten apiece. Small attacks will cause one point of damage while larger ones two points." Kara answer at first.

"If a team member loses all their points they will be knocked out of the fight and their team will lose the battle. There's no killing, or trying to injury your foe this is a friendly match to help Haley and Holly better understand and learn to control their new powers" Kara added.

She looked over at Holly.

"Um, try and think of me as your teacher during this I'll try and help you out anyway I can"

"So, each team member will have 10 health, leading to a team total of 20. If one team member gets knocked out then they can't fight. Can the other member still continue leading to a last man standing kind of thing or do you need to make sure your team doesn't lose a member?" Lilly asked.

"So, hit the other team and don't get hit. Easy!" Haley stated.

"Don't cause harm to opponents and protect team members." Holly garnered from the rules. "I guess we've kind of got the advantage as I can cancel out Haley's illusions."

"Who will start?" Lilly asked.

Kara thought for a moment as Lilly spoke.

"Yes, the last team member remaining can still fight against their foes. But you should also make sure not to lose your other team member seeing as how you'd be at a disadvantage when fighting" Kara answered.

She turned over to Holly.

"Yes, that's it also you shouldn't use you really strong spells right off the bat as you'll drain yourself of magical power. Try and balance them out between small attacks and big attacks. If you know that you've got your foe cornered try a big attack" Kara offered.

She then looked back at Lilly and Haley. "We will start off" She told them.

Looking back down at Holly she said.

"Okay, which person do you want to fight against Haley or Lilly?" Kara asked. As the wind, around them started to pick up.

Explanations aside, it seemed that Kara's group would be starting.

"Well, to keep things fair, I think that I should go up against Haley but, considering that I can see through her tricks, I still think that we'd be at a major advantage there." Holly replied. "It's kind of hard to decide so I don't think that we should pick a particular rival to fight against. I think we should try to support each other as much as possible."

"I agree with Holly." Lilly added in. "We shouldn't single out a target. If we do, then the twins won't really learn that much as they'll be up against each other and they're still learning about their powers."

"I want to fight Kara! I like the wind." Haley suggested.

"No." Lilly cut Haley off.

Lilly readied her weapons when Kara increased the wind speed. Lilly created two short swords to dual-wield.

The short swords had gold handles with rubies embedded in them the pommel of the sword was a large ruby gem. The length of the blades, like most short swords, were around 20 inches long. The blades were pure silver and they had a red flame pattern snaking along the edge of them.

"So, white moves first?" Lilly joked based on the color of the straws they drew.

As the wind speed, picked up Kara looked back over at Holly.

"Okay, that seems fair" Kara answers. She looks over at the other group then back at Holly. "I'll do my best to support you, though I'm still wondering just what sort of powers do you have like what can you do?" Kara asked.

She turned to face Lilly when she heard her speak out.

"Sorry, about that but I guess your right after all" Kara called out.

"Let's see if this will help you out" Kara says.

With the wind picking up speed Kara brought her hands together slowly the wind. Began to blow around them as it started to cover their bodies both like a suit of armor. "This will act like a shield for us, we can move around freely and attack at will. This shield can other take two attacks though before it fades away so do your best not to get hit" Kara told Holly.

Turning back, she looked over at Haley. "I can try and take out the weaker one first, but Lilly is a problem?" Kara thought. Pointing her hand forward she created small blades of wind which she shot over at the pair.

"I still don't know myself what I can do yet." Holly answered.

"So, we've got another advantage of a shield." Holly stated. "Lilly can do something similar but I think it's not quite as potent."

A strange thought popped into Holly's head. The thought showed her enveloped in a purple translucent shield. She wondered just what this might mean. A name of sorts seemed to accompany this thought, the name was 'Mage Armor'.

"Mage Armor." Holly cast in response to the thought. The same shield appeared around her now. She turned to Kara. "I'm not sure what this would do but I think it'll help." The definition then popped into her mind. "I think it will offer me protection against one harmful spell but it doesn't last that long." /Mage Armor will last for two more rounds. Average time of a round is 6 seconds.\\\

"Firewall!" Lilly cast as the blades came closer. The wind was then sent upwards in the thermal currents of the fire. "Pay attention!" Lilly told Haley, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Some strange thing popped into my head. It told me to say some words but only when I was in front of an opponent." Haley answered. "I'll try it." She then ran forwards past the wall of fire and seemingly teleported in front of Holly.

"Mirage!" Haley called out as several copies of her appeared all around Holly.

"Yes, I've got a few other things I can do but I don't want to use them until the time is right" Kara stated. As she heard Holly cast a spell which seemed to be just like the one she had cast earlier.

"Then you best put it to good use" Kara replied.

Turning back, she saw the wind being drawn into the fire Lilly created and then. Saw as Haley ran forwards and teleported right before Holly. Only to make several copies of herself looking over at Holly quickly.

"Be Careful, each one can attack without pause but it's easy to knock them out. Though it's also hard to find which one of them is the real one. If you can find the real Haley you should be able to knock the spell out" Kara called over to her.

Turning back towards Lilly.

"I'm wanted to fight against you again my friend" Kara smiled with a blush on her cheeks.

"Bone Gale" Kara casts she gathers the wind between her hands then shoots two tornados at Lilly.

Holly was not fazed by the copies Haley created. She heard Kara tell her about the copies but the text in her head also defined them.

"These copies can cause no damage. This is a distraction created so Haley can hit me." Holly sent, via telepathy, to Kara. Holly then looked at each copy and saw that the only one which didn't look faded was the one to her left. This must be the real Haley.

"Arcane Barrage." Holly cast as several small purple bolts shot towards the Haley on her left, who seemed to be startled by Holly's immediate recognition.

Haley quickly evaded the blow but the bolts still followed her. It appeared that this was a targeted attack. Haley could evade them for a short while but she'll still be hit if she didn't do something.

"Need a little help here!" She shouted over to Lilly.

"Spiral Cutter." Lilly cast. She cloaked herself in fire and jumped into one of the tornado's heading towards her. The fire parted the wind currents and allowed Lilly to ride the reverse currents to Kara's location. The flames surrounding Lilly died down as she reached the peak of the attack. Lilly was spinning around in a clockwise manner with her two swords extended like an arrowhead towards Kara.

Haley thought for a moment as the arcane bolts came towards her. Images popped into her head while she thought. She saw herself controlling a giant shield made of magic to block the bolts.

"Illusionary Weapon: Aegis!" Haley cast as a large shield appeared in front of her. The shield looked like a crystal in light. It glowed a rainbow of colors as it blocked the bolts. Haley the saw herself using the shield as a weapon against her opponent. It appeared she had control of her shield freely if she concentrated on it.

Kara got the message that Holly had sent her inside her head. "Okay but still be careful" Kara returned the thought. She turned her full attention back towards Lilly.

Who seemed to cloak herself in fire then jump into one of the tornadoes? She seemed to ride it towards her which took Kara by surprise. "I didn't know you could do that" Kara called out to her. Yet once Lilly got out into the open again. The flames died down and she spun around towards her like an arrow head.

Not having much time to dodge Kara jumped to the side. She felt the blades strike her body three times. Her small shield around her shattered and she felt herself losing one life point which meant. She had only nine left. Thinking quickly, she sent a message back towards Holly "maybe this will help you out?" She says.

"Shadow" Kara cast over at Holly who would begin to feel herself turn invisible for only around a minute she'd have to use this well.

"Void Breath" Kara cast as the wind around her picked up speed soon Kara jumped into the air and started to ride the wind. Currents around the area it seemed that the whole battlefield the wind was blowing like crazy. It wasn't having any effect on Holly, but was also blowing up Haley's skirt yet as Kara rode the wind she gathered them to her hands.

"Gale." Kara yelled out as she brought both hands together and sent a strong gale force wind at Lilly.

Seems like Haley had a trick up her sleeve. Holly was not surprised by this. She looked over the current situation which Haley was in and calculated the best course of action. She noticed that Haley was quite close to the trees. If she could knock one of the down then that'll put Haley out in the open. She knew, through the text in her mind, that Haley could freely control the shield if she wanted to. She waited for the perfect time to strike. During this, she prepared a spell which should take out the base of the tree.

Haley wondered why Holly had yet to make a move. She stayed behind her shield and did nothing. She did just take the advantage by making a shield, or so she thought.

The spinning attack seemed to strike Kara. Getting the first blow again caused Lilly to become complacent as normal. She didn't bother reacting when Kara rode the wind currents away.

Holly felt herself become invisible. Had Kara done this? She took this opportunity to make her move. She edged in closer to her attack point and hid in the shadow of one of the trees. /One minute is ten rounds, you know? I'm going by the 6 seconds=1 round rule.\\\ /Mage Armor has faded from Holly\\\

Haley was too busy taking in the scenery to know that Holly had gone invisible.

When Lilly felt, the wind pick up speed behind her, she knew that Kara had aimed an attack at her. Taken by surprise, Lilly created a platform of magic under herself in which she back-flipped off and did a full turn in the air. The wind still contacted Lilly. It sheared her clothes a little as she flipped over it. If Kara looked closely now, she might be able to see the small pink tip of Lilly's right nipple through the small tear in the fabric of her Leotard.

Perfect moment for Holly. The wind picked up speed and blew up Haley's skirt. She knew that Haley would love that so she would be distracted. She used a little of her magic to redirect and concentrate the wind speed on the base of the tree.

"Shatter." Holly recited as the wind contacted the base of the tree. It creaked and toppled towards Haley's location.

Haley loved that Kara had taken into her account of blowing up her skirt. She giggled as she felt the wind caress the bare lips of her tender spot. She was taken by surprise when she heard the toppling tree to her left. She quickly moved her shield to block the tree.

"Sneaky!" She shouted out as she knew that it must have been Holly who planned this. She did have the knack to stay calm in most planned situations after all. This little movement of her shield left her flanks open for attack.

"Haley's open! Pincer move!" Holly sent to Kara as she moved to Haley's exposed back.

Kara watched the events take place before her, she saw the effect her attack had on Lilly. Turning away Kara rode the winds forward and watched as Holly disappeared she saw Haley's exposed peach again as the wind blew up her skirt. Blushing she shook the thoughts out of her mind. She landed upon the ground again not far.

From where the fallen tree had struck the ground. Hearing Holly's reply to her. She knew what to do.

"Okay stand clear" Kara sent back.

She started to gather the wind around her arms and body. Strong winds began to blow across the field as the tickled Haley's tender spot.

'Clap of Thunder" Kara yelled as she brought both hands together in a clapping motion. Soon single bolt of lightning was created that shot over to Haley's back. Thinking again about before Kara decided to try something else.

"Enlighten" Kara cast upon Holly. This spell would increase her intelligence and wisdom, ability to concentrate etc. For 6 seconds meaning she'd be much smarter than she normally would be.

"Use this spell wisely as it makes you smarter and you have a greater wisdom on what you can do" Kara sent her.

"Arcane pulse!" Holly cast at Haley, who was still caught under the tree. A small pulse of purple magic shot towards Haley. Holly had aimed the attack a little wide for safety reasons. The pulse skimmed past Haley and hit with a glancing blow.

Haley felt the arcane pulse shoot by her. She knew she had lost 1 hit point from the glancing attack.

"Ow! Meanie!" She shouted to Holly, who was now visible.

"All's fair in love and war." Holly replied with a smile. "You do know that this was a setup, right?"

"Huh? How come?!" Haley replied.

"Look at the base of the tree."

Haley looked past her shield and saw that the base of the tree was supported by purple chains. It was never going to fall on her.

"Cheap move!" Haley shouted back as she put her shield towards Holly.

Holly moved to the side as Kara instructed. A clap of thunder then shot through the sky towards Haley, who turned when she heard the noise. Haley quickly put the shield in front of her to block the lightning.

Lilly was about to vault towards the retreating Kara when she heard the lightning. She screamed and quickly covered her ears. The loss of momentum caused her to start to fall to the ground. She hit the ground with a bump, losing 1 life point from the fall.

"No!" Lilly screamed out.

Holly felt a little more knowledgeable about her powers now. She knew how she'd use this.

"A little unfair using lightning, you know. Lilly terrified of it." Holly sent to Kara as she prepared her next spell.

Kara had heard what Holly had to tell her. "I'm sorry about that" Kara sent to her she turned back to face Lilly.

"I'm sorry Lilly" Kara called out to her. Yet seeing as Lilly wasn't defended herself Kara decided to attack her.

"Obeyance" Kara cast upon Lilly if her mind was weakened enough Kara would be able to enslave her mind for 6 seconds. Though if her mind was still strong the spell wouldn't work. Thinking of what to do she remembered Lilly's dream from last night she decided to make her remember just how wet her panties got last night. Meaning she was trying to get Lilly into a horny like state.

Looking back at Holly.

"I'm trying to enslave her mind if it works you can attack her" Kara sent her.

She turned over to Haley.

"Dimensional Anchor." Holly cast at Haley. A purple chain shot forth from Holly's hand to wrap around Haley before disappearing. This spell with prevent Haley from teleporting for three rounds. It would also prevent her from going invisible for the same amount of time.

"Surely that would break the spell? Why not use her to attack Haley?" Holly suggested.

Lilly was in no state to fight against the control of Kara's spell. She was powerless to resist.

Haley tried to teleport away but she couldn't. Every time she tried she'd only remain in the same spot.

"What's all this about?! Why can't I flash away?!" Haley asked nobody.

"I've locked you to this dimension. You can't swap planes until it wears off." Holly explained.

Haley had just about had enough of Holly's tricks. She turned away from Kara.

Haley then moved her shield towards Holly and commanded it to slam into her.

"Shield Bash!" Haley ordered the shield as it flew towards Holly.

Kara heard what Holly had to say to her. Her about Using Lilly to attack Haley.

"That can work, but I was also wanting her to be embarrassed as well" Kara sent back. Deciding to go with Holly's plan Kara made Lilly stand up. Then run over towards Haley and have her attack her.

"Explosion" Lilly cast creating a minor explosion in the palm of her hand. Which she would cast upon Haley's chest.

Kara also seeing that Haley was bound to the ground. Went through her own attack upon her.

"Shatter the Earth! Hear the roar of the Wind God that reduces everything to a cloud of dust!" Kara summons a tremendous tornado that would ensnare a Haley after Lilly's attack and in its center and shatters the opponent with its extreme wind power. Meaning Haley if hit would lose two life points.

Holly, taken slightly by surprise from Haley's lack of concern for Kara, couldn't quite move away in time for the shield to not hit her, it slammed into her and knocked her to the floor. She took two hit points of damage and was now winded and prone.

Haley then felt the burst of fire magic behind her and was shot forwards. Haley had now lost a further two hit points, leaving her at seven.

Lilly had just come to her senses after her attack on Haley. It wasn't the best course of action but it did jet her forwards and out of the range of Kara's attack. Lilly could block this attack.

"Burning Veil!" Lilly cast. Her body was cloaked in white flames. The wind tore into Lilly instead of Haley, as Haley was now a few feet away. Lilly's veil helped to reduce the impact of the blow, causing it to only deal 1 hit point of damage.

Haley, still a little winded from the impact of the explosion, manage to pick herself up. She was kind of angry at Lilly for her friendly fire against her but she was also kind of pleased that she hadn't been ripped into by the wind. That wind looked bad.

She turned towards the prone Holly and prepared her next attack.

"Pulverize!" She cast towards Holly, who was still on the floor. The shield lifted to above Holly. It would then compress her against the ground like a car crusher, which would deal two more hit points damage next turn.

Kara watched all the events take place before her. Thinking quickly to save Holly from harm. Kara knew what to do "Teleportation" Kara cast. Kara quickly swapped places with Holly. Reappearing where Holly was and Holly to where Kara had been moments ago.

She felt the shield atop her body. She felt her body being crushed as she cried out. She felt herself losing two life points meaning she had seven left. Yet also inside part of her mind Kara started to remember her magic lessons with her father. Of the time when she was helpless and powerless against him.

"No, no" Kara cried out in fear as she remembered these memories.

At the last second, Kara swapped places with Holly and placed herself under this shield. This took Haley by surprise at first. She then heard Kara shout something under the shield just before it disappeared, leaving Haley open for attack.

Holly was now on the floor in front of Lilly. She knew that if she tried to move she'd likely get attacked. Thinking quickly, Holly considered what spells she had when one suddenly popped into her mind.

"Backbiter!" Holly cast before she got up. This spell meant that the next attack against the caster would harm the attacker instead. This spell lasted until the next attack hit Holly.

Lilly, seeing how Holly was focusing on getting up, decided to take a chance to attack her, not knowing the effects of the spell she just cast. Lilly tried a basic slash against Holly as a free action. Before the blade contacted Holly, it turned and slashed into Lilly's arm instead. This was a weak attack so it only hit Lilly for 1 hit point, leaving her with seven. Lilly yelped in surprise when she saw her own blade turn on herself.

"What?!" She called out as she hoped for a clarification from the resident expert in magic.

"Backbiter: The caster is shielded from the next successful attack made against them. The attack's damage will be dealt to the attacker instead of the caster." Holly recited to Lilly. "Good for potential chances like that one. Oh and, by the way, it lasts until an attack hits, which means that misses won't trigger it and remove it."

Lilly was surprised at how well Holly was developing in her magical capabilities.

"I think I can go all out on you now." Lilly smiled to Holly. She then prepared a spell to cast.

The shield faded and Kara quickly got up her memories still locked to that of her past. Shaking her head her mind became clear again. She looked at Haley who seemed to be open for attack now.

Thinking Kara ran behind Haley. Spotting Holly and Lilly in the distance she decided on an attack to use.

"Fist of Wind" Kara cast She sent off a force of wind at Haley which would send her flying. Hopefully with the next part of the plan Kara then sent Holly something.

"Duck" Kara sent her.

If Haley could get herself out of her being sent flying she would be knocked into Lilly.

Looking down at the ground Kara memories returned to her past but these ones were different than before.

Haley was lifted off her feet as she was sent plummeting through the air towards Lilly. Holly seemed to duck for cover as Haley flew closer to Lilly.

"Dispersion!" Haley cast. She disappeared just before she hit into Lilly. A few seconds later, she reappeared again and went flying towards a tree.

Lilly, noticing the flying Haley, also ducked for cover just before Haley blinked away. She then felt her presence re-materialize behind her. As Holly was ducking for cover, Lilly took this opportunity to turn towards Haley.

"Flame Sphere." Lilly cast on Haley, who was then cloaked in a ball of fire. Lilly directed the ball away from the tree and towards the ground where she gently placed the ball down before dismissing it. Lilly then quickly turned back to combat.

Holly, ducking for cover, took this momentary ceasefire from Lilly to prepare her next spell. Going by Kara's advice, she was sure that it was the right time for this. She sent something to Kara.

"Stay at least ten feet away from me for now. I've got an idea."

Haley, picking herself off the ground, was really starting to get annoyed with the amount of pain she was forced to take. Her ears twitched and her tail waved around in an angry motion. She concentrated hard on breaking down the barrier between illusion and reality.

Kara pictured herself again in the middle of the town square again covered in the blood. Of those she had killed. She started to picture her real self-there looking at her hands, which seemed now to be covered in blood. Kara screamed in fear and dropped to her knees in fright.

"Go away, go away" Kara screamed.

Kara seemed to hear Holly's voice in her mind but it was only a faint sound. She was lost in her own little world. She then felt blood splashing on her face and clothes. She could see the cold emotionless face of herself standing before her.

"No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kara screamed in fear. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Again, looking at the dead bodies she saw them get up. Each body badly beaten and torn apart blood dripping down the many cuts on their bodies each pair of faces lifeless.

"No, NOOO, go away go away" Kara cried in fear.

Kara's screaming attracted the attention of all three girls. Combat aside, they all wondered just what was wrong with her.

"Kara?!" Lilly called out in concern.

"Kara?!" Holly called out in worry as she ran to Kara's side.

"Kara?!" Haley asked as she dismissed the feelings of anger as they were overruled by concern for Kara.

All three ran to Kara's side.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked as she held Kara close.

"Is she having a breakdown?" Haley asked as she reached the group.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked, worry clear in her voice.

As the three girls ran over to Kara and asked what was wrong. Kara heard neither of their voices all she saw before her were three girls each in the size of Lilly and the twins. Yet they were all cut up and bloodied.

"Get, get away I didn't mean to kill them. please" Kara called out in fear as she backed away.

Yet the three girls got closer to her. They reached out with their hands and grabbed her rooms and legs. Kara cried out in fear as she felt blood splash against her body.

"Blood, blood no!" Kara screamed.

Both Holly and Lilly had no idea what was wrong with Kara. Haley, however, knew just what it was. She remembered the pained thoughts of Kara regarding what had happened to her. She also knew the way around this. She placed her hands on the side of Kara's head and requested something of Holly.

"Know any sleep spells?" She asked. Holly shook her head. She didn't know if she did or not. Lilly, however, knew just what to do.

"Hearthfire." She cast on Kara. Would Kara fight its effects?

Kara was still backing away from the bodies. Her real self-felt a spell cast upon her, in her panicked state it seemed to work quickly she fell gently to the ground as the sleep spell took its effects upon her body. Kara drifted over into a deep sleep.

Inside her dreams, she was thrust back into the ones of when she had lost her mother as a child. She was again in the bedroom shaking her mom to try and awaken her. Her whole body was covered in blood.

"Mommy, Mommy wake up please" Kara cried as tears fell like rain down her cheeks.

Every few minutes she was sent back into the town's square where again she was covered in blood. Standing among the bodies of those she had killed. Blood covered the ground and her leotard.

"No, I didn't mean to make it stop" Kara sobbed.

There was no dream door this time inside of Kara's mind once Haley and the others entered they would see and know everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kara's Painful Past**

The spell seemed to work. Haley turned to Lilly.

"Put me to sleep, too." Haley requested. Lilly complied and cast the same spell on Haley. She made no attempt to fight it.

Once asleep, she was inside Kara's dream. She tried to find Kara again to repeat what she did the night before. She searched high and low for Kara and found her on the bed with the body of the woman again. She went over to Kara and placed both her hands on the sides of Kara's head.

"It's only me." She said to Kara. "Imagine where you want to be and keep that thought strong."

Kara was still busy shaking her mom awake her body still covered in blood. He felt a gentle pair of hands touch her head. A familiar voice seemed to speak to her if a soft yet gentle tone.

"H-Haley?" Kara asked.

She started to follow the directions of what Haley had offered. Thinking on something the bedroom changed soon the pair found themselves. In a room where another Kara was together with Lilly, Another Haley and Holly.

They each sat on around the girl. All three girls were smiling to Kara.

"You never have to be alone again I will always be by your side I loved you dearly" Lilly said.

"As to I my sweetest angel I don't like seeing you alone as it makes me sad" Holly replied.

"The same you make my life so wonderful and everyday I spent with you is like a dream" Haley said back.

The other Kara had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say I love you all so very much" Other Kara said.

"So you want to be with all of us?" Real Haley asked in response to the sudden change of scenery. "Lilly's likely to feel the same way, too. Holly's starting to warm up to you and I know that I'd like it as well."

Haley looked at the small group in the centre of the room. She looked at each person in turn and smiled to herself.

"I'm sure we'll all love it if that happened." Haley said as she finished her rounds.

Back in the real world, Holly and Lilly watched over the sleeping pair on the floor and worried about what might happen to them.

"Yes, I don't want to be alone or afraid anymore" Real Kara said as she watched the pair before her. Still looking at each girl who shifted around in their seats she looked back at Real Haley.

"I want to be loved and touched, I'd like to feel pleasure and security" Real Kara added. As she reached over and took Real Haley's hand. She pulled Real Haley close and gave her a large hug.

"I really like you Haley I've never felt this way about someone before. I want to always be with you and your sisters" Real Kara mentioned.

In the real world Kara started to cry softly as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Back in her dream world the scene shifted again. This time Dream Kara stood in a room alone yet each girl soon walked up to her and smiled and wrapped their arms around her.

"We will always be here for you Kara we all love you and always will" They all said.

Real Kara broke down in tears, "I love each of you so much" Real Kara had said.

In the real world again Kara mumbled something.

"I love you, Haley, I love you Holly, I love you Lilly"

"I'd also like that to happen but..." Haley went on to say. She remembered something which she read of her Mother a while ago. She remembered the feud between the Ravenclaws and the Seras. "...I don't think that can happen." Haley quietly added on.

The scene changed to another room where each sister hugged Kara, who was hugging the real Haley.

"I love you too, Kara." Haley whispered to Kara as she gave he a kiss on the cheek.

In the real world, Holly and Lilly noticed the change which came over Kara's sleeping body. She appeared to be crying. Whether they were tears of sadness or tears of joy, the two didn't know. Kara then seemed to mumble that she loved each of them. Lilly didn't know what to feel, she just held Kara in a hug as tears started to gently trickle down her cheeks as well. Holly did the same but with a little more passion.

Real Kara was still holding onto Real Haley. She heard her voice trailed off she didn't hear the quiet part of what Haley had said.

"Please, promise we I'll never be alone?" Real Kara asked.

As Kara looked back at each sister was hugging her. She looked back at Real Haley. "There's some stuff I need to tell everyone it's about my past can we return to the real world?" Real Kara asked.

In the real world Kara felt herself being hugged. She seemed to mumble something once again.

"I don't want to be alone anymore" She said.

Real Kara needed to gather the courage for what she was going to say to them all.

Haley felt really bad for what she was about to say next. Considering the escalation of the feud, she might not be able to keep this promise.

"I promise." Haley replied.

"When you're ready, just let go of the dream. I'll follow along as well." Haley replied.

Kara didn't want to be alone and Holly and Lilly didn't want to lose her. They stayed hugging her until she woke up.

Kara heard what Haley had to say to her. She hoped Haley's promise was real and not turn into a lie later.

Following her directions. Kara soon woke up.

In the real world her felt both Lilly and Holly hugging her, Smiling she leaned up and hugged them both in return.

Releasing her hug. Kara looked them both in the eyes.

"Um, this is going to be hard for me but I need to tell you about my past about the day I lost my Mother and the day where I killed three people in revenge" Kara told them.

"Way to break the ice." Lilly said. "You've been lost in some nightmarish delusions and screaming at the top of your lungs and now you lay this on us?"

"That sounds horrible." Holly replied with a slight sad look. "Don't worry us like that again."

"Um, I've known about this since yesterday. Please don't be mad at me." Haley quietly said to Lilly.

"So, that battle's called off for now? Let's call it a tie." Lilly suggested. "Holly's a quick learner but Haley's full of surprises."

"Let's go into the house." Holly suggested as she changed her outfit back to her normal clothes.

"Let's." Haley added on as she changed back into her normal clothes.

Kara didn't like what Lilly had just said to her. "I-I'm sorry" Kara told Lilly. She looked over at Holly who seemed to have a sad look on her face. Getting up she changed back to her normal clothes as well.

"For now at least, I'd still like to finish the battle if all you guys are up for it?" Kara asked,

The started back to the main house with each other girls.

"Um, where to begin it all started when I was 8 years old" Kara began.

Lilly changed from her battle outfit back into her clothes as the group made their way inside.

"I'm still up for a conclusion after we've took a little breather." Lilly answered.

"I still want revenge on Holly for all those tricks of hers!" Haley added in.

"I'm fine with returning to it but I want you to take a rest first so you're not pushing yourself." Holly said to Kara.

The group headed in and Kara started her recollection.

Kara listened to all that was said at first.

"Okay, once this is done and we are all rested we can do the battle again" Kara told them. They soon walked into the house and made her way over to her room. Kara soon began with her tale once again.

"That wasn't a good time for me as during that time, I was pushed hard by my father he trained hard he wished for me to be a stone-cold killer in combat someone who'd killer without mercy. And this worked I became just like he wanted. The only one who was worried about me was my mother," Kara began.

She stopped and took a seat on her bed and watched everyone else sit on the floor,

"Yet during this time my father's foes were gathering and one night they struck when he wasn't home. I had tried to fight them off at the time but I wasn't all that powerful. They beat me down until I couldn't move and then went into the house. They were three empowered ones like ours selves. As I lay on the ground I heard a scream and cry for help." Kara added.

"Slowly I gathered what tiny strength I had and ran into the house. I made my way over to my parents bedroom to find my mother. Laying on her bed a pool of blood underneath her. I went over to her and tried to shake her awake. But no luck I tried again and again calling for her to get up. Saying that it was me but I got no answer. Blood began to splash around all over me" Kara went on to say.

The girls listened as Kara recounted the tale of her past. Haley took it all in with indifference as she'd seen it all before in Kara's dream.

Lilly was listening intently at the tale and thinking about how a cold blooded killer could become soft. If this meant that she could kill without hesitation then Lilly was lucky to be alive today.

Holly hugged close to Lilly as Kara told her tale. She wasn't sure how to react at all. Should she cry? Should she offer comfort? What should she do?

Kara watched each of the girl's she wasn't sure how each of them were taking this. So she again went on with her tale.

"I tried for several hours to get my mom to awaken, But no luck with blood covering my body I fell to the floor and started to scream and cry. My father came home sometime later and found me he gathered me up in his arms and told me everything would be ok, But on the inside I knew that it wouldn't" Kara stated.

"Several months passed and I trained harder with my father I seemed to give into the training more. All emotions I had were now gone I became further like he wanted. I also started to try and track down the empowered ones who killed my mother. Given time I found them we fought each other in a town square where I ended up killing all three of them in cold-blood in revenge. As I stood there in a pool of blood I just remained motionless" Kara added.

"I had a blank look upon my face and a cold smile it was only after a short time did I come to see what I had done. All my buried emotions came flooding back to me and a fled the scene of the crime: Kara finished.

"It must have been horrible to lose your Mother at kill people at such a young age." Holly stated with tears in her eyes.

"I can't say I know how you feel but I've also lost a parent." Lilly replied. "When I was just a baby, no older than two years old, my Father died. I don't know how and I don't know why but all I know is what my Mother has told me. She's remarried since then and given birth to both Holly and Haley. She didn't even mourn for him. All she did was search for another person to marry so the business wouldn't be dissolved."

She had her own tears in her eyes after she had finished telling everyone her tale, "It's something I still wish to forget about as I have nightmares about it sometimes" Kara told her.

She then turned over to Lilly. She took in what was said and all. "Could the death of your father have caused a change in your mother? maybe his passing was to much for her to bare so she went out and remarried" Kara thought. She walked from her bed to Holly and give her a small hug followed by Lilly and then Haley.

"If you have any more nightmares, remember what I've told you. You can control them and change them." Haley told Kara as she gave her hand a friendly squeeze.

"I don't think so." Lilly answered. "She's always seemed to only be in it for the money, no matter how bad that may sound. She only wanted to remarry so she wouldn't lose the business as, back then, women couldn't run banking firms."

:"'ll make sure to do that" Kara said with a blush on her face. Seeing as how she could go to the sweet dreams she had of each of the twins and Lilly.

"I'd ask how she was before she met your father but I'm not really sure if you'd truly know. Since how young you were at the time" Kara replied. She got up and started to walk around the room again. "I'm sorry for telling you guys all this, but it's something I needed to get off my chest there's one other thing" Kara mentioned with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"It has to do with my boarding school days but that can wait" Kara added,

"Oh, that." Haley said.

"I guess so." Lilly replied. She remembered the night before's events.

"If you say so." Holly answered.

The girls got up off the floor and headed over to where Kara was.

"If you still want to bring the battle to a conclusion," Lilly said as she started to change into her battle outfit. "We can do it now if you're feeling better."

Lilly felt the first signs of bladder unrest once she changed. The memories of the river running through the battlefield and Haley's illusions which, thankfully, couldn't be used against her in this fight. She pushed these thoughts aside for now and focused on the potential fight ahead of them.

Remembering another thing from the night before. Kara took a piece of small paper and quickly wrote her number on it. She handed the paper of to Lilly. "Here's my number so we can talk alone at need be" Kara told her.

"I'm feeling better now and I would like to see it brought to an end" Kara answered as she changed into her battle outfit. They all walked outside back over to the battlefield again.

Yet during this time she herself felt the need to pee seeing as she had not gone since getting up this morning. Could she really make it through the rest of the day without wetting herself?

Lilly took the piece of paper and placed it inside her bag, which was in the wardrobe. She followed out with Kara towards the battlefield. The twins seemed to be lagging behind a little.

Haley was going along at a brisk pace whereas Holly was starting to slow down her walking. Holly still had yet to properly use the toilet that day but, considering the rapid turn of events, she had pushed it to the back of her mind. It had only now resurfaced with a burning vengeance. She considered informing Lilly of it but thought against it as more pressing matters were at hand.

Haley had also felt the slightest need to use the toilet but as her battle outfit had no panties, she wasn't that worried about it at all.

Kara turned and walked over to the other side of the field. She waited for Holly to arrive and began to wonder. If maybe that one part of her the cold-blooded killer would ever return. She hoped that it wouldn't at anytime.

Once Holly had arrived at where she stood.

"Is there anything else you want to know about before we begin again?" Kara asked her. She had used a small bit of magic to clean the front of her leotard off.

The twins changed into their battle outfits and stood with their respective team-mate.

"I'd like to know if we're still working by the hit points we had left at the end of the last round and just how long we've got left in the battle. You said it would last 60 minutes." Lilly replied.

Haley stood by Lilly's side and fidgeted around a little. Having her tender spot exposed was just making her need to go worse. She hoped she'd be able to secretly let it all out and have only Kara notice.

Holly was placing both of her hands over her crotch. She made it look like she was just standing normally but secretly her fingers were pressing against her girlhood. She'd always had a slightly weaker holding capacity than Haley and the river wasn't helping matters.

Kara turned away from Holly for a moment so she didn't see her little moments. "We are still going by hitpoints and seeing as the battle was postponed we have about 30 minutes left" Kara called out to her.

As she stood around waiting for the battle to begin she shifted her weight from foot to foot. And squirm around she tried not to make it noticeable but was kinda having a hard time. "You guys can go first" Kara called out.

Using both hands she pressed it lightly against her own crotch. She hoped that Lilly would notice at a given time.

"Okay. Just wanted to clear that up." Lilly answered as she drew her twin swords again. "If you want us to go first then we will."

Lilly didn't even pause for a moment, she blinked straight towards Holly and tried to slash down at her.

"Target Holly first. Oust the support and the fighter will be less potent." Lilly shouted back to Haley, who summoned up an Illusionary Battle Axe and sent it towards Holly.

It seemed that Holly was the target still out of range of getting to her in time. She decided on a spell to use it was a tricky one and she hoped it would full Lilly. Looking over at Haley for a moment she looked back at Holly.

"I've got a spell that can help but I need you to act like Haley for a few seconds for it to work" Kara sent to Holly.

"Chimera" Kara cast upon Holly soon her body began to change into that of Haley. Hoping that this might trick Lilly into letting her guard down by making her believe she was going to hit Haley instead of Holly. Kara decided to attack her.

Gathering the wind around both hands. Kara sent to small gusts of strong air at Lilly. She then spotted the Battle Axe which was sent at Holly as well. Gathering more wind she sent a blast of it at the axe hoping to knock it out of the air.

Lastly she turned back to Haley.

"Confuse" Kara cast upon Haley hoping to confuse her if the spell worked.

"That won't work on Lilly. She knows us too well." Holly sent back as she jumped out of the way of the strike. She only just managed to avoid it but it still cut off a tiny lock of hair.

"Quicken." Holly cast on Kara. This spell will increase the target's ability to cast allowing them to cast faster than normal.

The battle axe, as it was aimed at Holly's original location, flew a little too wide and missed.

"I thought that was Haley's area of expertise." Lilly said as she turned her attention back to Holly. She knew the twins too well to be mislead by a simple trick. Lilly coated her body in white fire and dashed towards Holly again.

Haley redirected the Battle Axe towards Holly again and moved in a little closer. She quickly turned her attention to Kara, who would prove to be quite the nuisance when it comes to cutting Holly out of the competition.

"Let me show you a real misdirection!" She shouted over to Kara. "Smokescreen!"

From Haley's outstretched hand billowed forth a thick murky fog which engulfed everywhere in a ten foot radius with the centre-point being Kara. This was a magical fog so it couldn't be blown away with magic.

It seemed her earlier spell didn't work as she listened to what Holly sent back to her. "I should have tried it on something else then" Kara sent back. She then felt another spell being cast upon her and wondered just what it could do.

Still watching Holly and again it appeared that LIlly. Was going for once again running towards her and Holly she raised up her left hand.

"Wind Wall" Kara cast an invisible vertical curtain of wind appears. It is 2 feet thick and of considerable strength. It appeared between both Holly and Lilly. But what surprised Kara was that her spell was cast and appeared rather quickly.

Turning away from the pair she looked back at Haley. Who appeared to be casting some sort of smokescreen. Not paying it any mind at first as it started to form around her. She tried to use some wind magic to blow it away several times she did this but found. The smoke wouldn't leave the area. Looking around she didn't know just where everyone else was.

"Great no I'm stuck in some form of fog" Kara thought.

Lilly's pursuit was blocked by a curtain of wind. She quickly jumped back before crashing into it.

Haley's Battle Axe flew towards the wind wall and sliced cleanly through it. The weapon itself was not material enough to be blocked by the wall the battle axe slashed down towards Holly, who seemed to be shocked by the wind wall as well.

Holly fell backwards as the axe just missed her. She was now sitting on the floor with an Axe hanging over her poised to chop down again.

"Stop!" She shouted out. The area seemed to pulsate with a magical pulse before turning monochromatic. The axe was still hanging in the air, Lilly was frozen in place looking as if she was about to cut through the wind wall, which was now immobile and the only thing which seemed to be moving was Holly.

"Huh?" She asked as she picked herself off the ground and quickly back-stepped away from the guillotine axe. As quickly as the effect came into play, it faded and time seemed to resume.

Lilly cut through the wall with a blast of fire from her swords. She noticed that Holly appeared to have somehow teleported from one place to another. She felt the brief tang of magic in the air.

"Weird." Lilly thought to herself.

Still lost within the smokescreen Kara wondered just how she was going to get out of this.

"Holly where are you I'm lost in some sort of fog and can't see anything?" Kara sent her. Walking around a few feet she looked up.

"Could that work, can I fly above the fog?" Kara thought.

She began to gather wind magic around herself. Then shot into the sky hoping to get above the fog so that she could see everyone again.

"Not good." Holly sent back as the axe neared her again. Her last spell had used up quite a lot of her magical energy. She now needed to recuperate to not burn herself out. She closed her eyes and started to shake as the axe hovered over her.

"Guillotine press." Haley commanded the axe. Its blade swung down and sliced cleanly through Holly. The axe caused no real harm but the pain of it was still there. Holly screamed as she felt the axe cut through her body. She then felt a warm wetness. She, at first, believed it to be blood but a second thought revealed that it was only in her lower regions. She looked down and saw that she was wetting herself from the fear of being executed by the axe.

"Haley, you're mean..." Holly said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"All's fair in love and war. You said so yourself." Haley replied with a smirk.

Not only had Holly lost two hit points, she was also demoralized by the effects of Haley's attack. She couldn't bring herself to fight back. She just sat on the floor crying as her bladder finished emptying itself. The axe disappeared.

With Holly's loss of will to fight, Lilly turned her attention to the Smoke screened Kara, who appeared to have flew out of the smoke.

"Support down, fighter now!" Lilly told Haley, who nodded in response.

Lilly then dashed towards the cloud of smoke.

Flying out of the smokescreen she got to look around the whole battlefield again. She spotted Holly in the distance who appeared to be cut down by the axe. Speeding over to her to try and help as she got closer she noticed a wet patch appearing on Holly's panties she appeared to be wetting herself.

"Holly, Holly" Kara called out to her as she landed behind her,

This wasn't good she was feeling her own need to pee another but pushed it aside. Kara was in a bind down Holly wasn't responding she was just crying. Looking over she spotted Haley and Lilly.

"That does it how dare you make this happen to her!" Kara snapped. She knew what she had to do.

"Heed the North wind's mighty gale: lock the door and trim the sail. When the wind comes from the South, love will kiss you the on the mouth. When the Moor wind blows from the West, departed spirits have no rest. When the wind blows from the East, expect the new and set the feast. " Kara chanted.

As great deals of wind magic began to form around her body it seemed like she was powering up. Gale force winds began to blow across the area. "Flap your wings Fafnir" Kara cast. A giant tornado in the shape of a dragon is summoned to paralyze and lash at the enemy. She sent this powered up dragon at both Haley and Lilly.

Holly just sat crying as her supposed last few moment flashed before her eyes. She really did feel like she had been cut up by the axe. Was this really the power of illusions? She knew it was an illusion but her body acted all by itself. Haley's pretty dangerous when she sets her mind to it.

Seeing the change of pace from Kara, Lilly quickly and gracefully turned and headed in her direction before Kara snapped at the pair. She then chanted something. Lilly knew what this meant. Thinking on the spot, a change of tactics was in order.

"Spread out! Don't group!" She shouted to Haley, who complied and started to scatter from Lilly's location.

As expected, the dragon of wind appeared. Due to their spreading out, the dragon couldn't target both at once. Lilly hoped the dragon went for her instead of Haley.

Haley, knowing what to do, decided it best to leave the attention of a high level spell onto a veteran. She stood no chance against it.

"Invisible!" She cast on herself. Her body seemed to disappear from sight and blend in with the background. As long as the dragon didn't have True Sight, which was not innate in summoned beasts. it won't be able to see her at all.

Kara was breathing heavily she had used up what seemed like a great deal of magic. Just to summon and power up that spell. Looking down at Holly who was still crying thinking quickly she knew a spell that might work.

"Comfort" Kara cast upon Holly gives spirit back to sad and melancholic people. She hoped that the spell would have an effect on Holly.

The dragon on wind which was summoned looked around the battlefield. And spotted Lilly in the distance it flew over towards her.

The spell offered a little comfort but as this wasn't brought about by magic, it didn't quite have the desired effect. Holly was still unable to fight but she could at least assess the situation.

"That was horrible." Holly quietly said. "I thought I'd died."

Holly then looked around the battlefield and sensed the tingle of magic to her right. She looked and saw the outline of Haley in front of the trees.

"Haley's stealthed so single target attacks won't hit her. She's to my right. Cast an area spell with its centre around three feet in front of the trees." Holly suggested to Kara.

It appeared that the dragon had taken the bait. She ran forward and waited for the dragon to come close. She'll be a little battered from her plan but she guessed it could work. She cloaked herself in fire and waited for the dragon to attack. She turned her back and continued running. She'd know when the dragon was close.

Haley started to cast for assistance.

"Rend reality. Open the door to illusion. Merge the worlds together. Allow dreams and reality to become one." Haley started chanting as a small purple aura appeared around her.

"I don't want someone I really love and care about to ever die on me" Kara responded back. She felt a greater need to pee this time and pressed both hands into her own crotch. Hopping from one foot to the next. She listened to Holly speak to her.

"Okay, will do" Kara replied as she walked slowly forward.

Looking to her right and spotted the group of trees Kara pointed her right hand forward. Wind began to gather around the trees in another form of a tornado three of them seemed to appear at once. They spun around the area just where Holly had told her.

Yet, once she had done that she felt her aching bladder give way. A huge torrent of yellow fluids was released from her girlhood and began to pour into the crotch area of her leotard. Turning the fabric a clear yellow.

"Not, now no" Kara cried out as she jammed both hands into her crotch to try and stop the flow of pee escaping. The wet spot seemed to get bigger and she dropped to her knees in shame.

The dragon moved closer towards where Lilly was.

Kara followed Holly's suggestion and she heard the tell-tale giggling of Haley in her exhibitionist mode followed by the sound of a startled scream. True enough, Haley reappeared where Holly thought she would, along with a huge three headed dog! Holly then heard a hissing sound coming from Kara. She turned to see Kara wetting herself.

"Huh?!" Holly asked, shocked at Kara's loss of control. "Oh, great. Now I'm alone to face THAT?!" Holly concluded as she started to prepare her next spell.

"Break the shackles of doubt and bring forth the denizens of our minds. Come forth, Dream servant!" Haley had finished casting. A huge roar was heard when a giant purple door appeared and shattered open to reveal a huge three headed dog.

"Puppy!" Haley cried out in joy. She then felt the wind pick up and she giggled. Kara must be playing tricks again. The wind then seemed to cut into her, causing her to let out a startled scream. She knew she had lost two hit points but she didn't care. Her puppy was out! She turned towards both Holly and Kara.

"Get 'em!" She shouted and her three headed companion complied. It let out a loud growl and bounded towards the startled pair.

Lilly waited for the dragon to come close enough so she could just feel its presence before creating three platforms in a right angle shape in front of her. She jumped onto these platforms and wall hiked up them to dive from the top over the dragon's body. She then cloaked her blades in fire and placed them in the shape of a pair of scissors before descending onto the dragon and slicing the two blades apart when she felt the winds cloak her. It hurt, but it was needed. She'd lost a good deal of hit points, around three to be exact, but she hoped she'd incapacitated the dragon.

Kara was still sitting on the ground in shame. She had just wet herself in front of her friend plus. She was in the middle of a battle and couldn't do anything to help Holly. She spotted Haley reappear with a large three headed dog.

Knowing she needed to do something but not having the power to Kara watched in horror. As the dog neared them. She covered herself with her hands again thinking back to being powerless against her father.

"I'm afraid" Kara stated quietly.

The dragon seemed to vanish once Lilly had finished attacking it. A gentle breeze blew at her.

"Force wall!" Holly quickly cast. A glowing wall of light appeared between Kara, Holly and the three headed dog.

"I can't keep this up for long. It's a channeled spell so I can't do much else while it's up." Holly told Kara as she focused on the wall. She felt her magic energy fail a little and the wall wavered before returning solid. "Hurry!"

"Cowards!" Haley shouted to the two. "Puppy just wants to play!"

Puppy, as Haley called it, stopped before the wall. It then started to circle the pair in a predatory manner, hoping for a break in the wall, growling while doing so.

With the dragon down, Lilly was now free to focus on the pair. She turned and saw a giant three headed dog circling both Holly and Kara. She smiled to herself as battle seemed to be in their favour for now. She ran towards the duo. She then suddenly stopped when she felt a spasm in her bladder.

"Not now! Victory's within our reach." She told her bladder, who didn't seem to be listening. She managed to push it aside but it delayed her.

Kara watched as Holly summoned forth a wall to protect them both. The dog seemed to attack the wall. "Do, you have any spells that can bind the dog of distract it?" Kara asked. She still couldn't really do much at the moment.

She looked around as the dog just seemed to walk around and growl. "If only I could help out" Kara thought but was still embarrassed about wetting herself before Holly.

"Or can you cast something on Haley?" Kara asked.

"I have one spell I could use but it'll take a little time. It can send the beast back to its realm." Holly said. "The other option is," Holly focused to keep the barrier up. "we knock out Haley."

Puppy lashed out one more time at the barrier and it shattered. Holly fell limply onto Kara.

"Too late." Holly said. She had exhausted a lot of magic. She'll need rest before she can cast again.

Haley laughed as she moved in closer to the pair.

"Hold up, Puppy." She told the dog, who complied and growled at the pair on the floor. Haley chuckled a malicious laugh as she waked up to the pair. "Now your little wall's gone, what'll you do now?" She asked Kara and Holly. "Puppy's all for ripping you a new one but I'm kind of thinking against that. Maybe I'll make it slow."

Haley loved the position she was in now. Victory was near absolute. Until she felt a spasm in her bladder. She quickly shot both of her hands down to her crotch. In the heat of the moment, she'd forgotten about her need for relief. What a predicament. Then, she remembered that she wasn't wearing any panties. She moved her hands away from her crotch and spread her legs a little. It'll be less intimidating and more comical but Haley didn't care. She let loose her fluids and they trickled down her legs before shooting down from her crotch.

"Pay no attention to the stream of pee coming from me. It is but an illusion." Haley bluffed with a blush. The blush will make it harder to hide the truth. "Now, who wants to be eaten first?"

Lilly had, by now, reached the small group. When she saw the stream of urine coming from Haley's crotch, she partially lost control of her own. She felt a warm wetness in her leotard. She jammed both hands into her crotch. She'd lost all strength to move.

"Not here!" She said to herself in dismay. "No no no!"

Too late.

The stream turned into a gush as the wetness created a chain reaction. She felt her warm fluids soak into her leotard,

"I'll go with the other option then" Kara answered. She looked up and felt the magical wall the Holly had created shatter once Puppy had attacked it again. She felt Holly fall against her and looked over at her.

"You've done a great job today Holly thank you for everything" Kara says. She looks back over at Haley who is laughing yet for some reason not attacking them.

"We, will fight back someway" Kara called out. She grabbed Holly and was ready to act as her shield when she heard a faint hissing sound looking up. It appeared that Haley was wetting herself right in front of them. Staring at her wet treasure Kara blushed and felt her girl juices start to soak her leotard once more.

"But then why are you blushing?" Kara asked. Knowing this was the perfect time to counterattack. Getting to her feet she decided on first playing with Haley and giving her something she'd like. Using the wind she blew up Haley's skirt again and this time with the wind started to caress Haley's peach letting the wind blow against it like a set of fingers.

Running away from Haley and Puppy she spotted Lilly who appeared. To be just sitting for some reason running past her. She placed Holly down near a tree "rest up I have something that can work but it's at great cost" Kara said.

"Moon Fang" Kara cast she fires a concentrated blast of wind magic from her hands in the shape of a crescent moon. It flies over at Haley thinking back again to what she had told Holly earlier Kara started to gather her magical power.

"Wetting myself mid-battle..." Lilly quietly said to herself. "...it's stupid."

"B-because I am!" Haley answered. It was a weak come back but it didn't matter as long as she could return to her monologue.

A gentle caress of wind cloaked Haley's damp peach. She giggle to herself as she let her stream finish.

Haley noticed the quick retreat from Kara, who seemed to interrupt Haley's evil monologue.

"What's the big idea?! That was my time to shine!" Haley angrily stated to the retreating pair. She turned to her companion. "Rip 'em up!" She ordered the dog to do. The dog then shifted its shape into a small three headed greyhound to race towards the pair.

A sudden crescent of wind shot towards Haley, who quickly de-materialised to avoid it.

"Cheap trick!" Haley shouted as she teleported towards the pair. She was now no more than ten feet away from the duo.

"Be careful. The dog may not be able to physically harm but it can still hurt." Holly said to Kara as she was being carried away. "Give me a little more time and I can banish it."

"I'll try to hold him off but I need to time to call upon my own spell" Kara told Holly. Who she looked down at near the tree.

Again the began to gather and focus her powers. She then turned her focus to Haley again. "You should have attacked us before and not go into a full time speech" Kara shouted back. She saw Puppy racing towards them. But it seemed to change shape into that of a greyhound.

"So, she can change the shape of the pets she summons?" Kara thought. Pointing her left hand forward she gathered some air magic and summoned up several strong blasts of wind. She sent them flying a Haley and Puppy these wouldn't hurt them just make it hard so that they couldn't reach her of Holly in time.

Yet again Kara focused on her own magic.

"I summon the light of destruction down upon my prisoners Stars, gather ...and become the light which pierces everything Tear through everything in a blaze of light"

Holly, being able to sense the strength of Kara's attack, knew what she'd do. She knew that Kara would be able to finish this with it. She placed a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Quicken." Holly cast. She felt the pain of overusing magic but she knew it'd be worth it. "Win this for us." Holly said before she cast her next spell. "Transfer magic."

A white light left Holly's body and traveled down her hand towards Kara. The light would then enter Kara's body, if she wished it to. Once the light faded, Holly's costume turned back to normal.

"Win this..." Holly said before she fell unconscious on the floor.

One opponent down, one to go.

Haley started to channel another spell. She wasn't sure if she was overdoing it yet or not. She knew that Kara was about to cast a really strong attack but she didn't know its strength. Her knowledge of sensing magical energy wasn't as good as Holly's.

Puppy continued in pursuit of Kara before being hit by a blast of wind. It let out a yelp before continuing on its way. It did get knocked back a little so it won't reach her just yet.

"Come on, Lilly. Get up! Kara's about to kick both of us!" Haley shouted to Lilly. "If we lose I'll tell her about what you did last night with the spare nappy!" Haley added on in a slightly quieter voice so only Lilly could hear.

If Kara found that out then...

NO!

Lilly, being the prideful person that she was, wasn't about to let that happen. She focused her resolve and picked herself off the floor.

"You better not!" She shouted at Haley before running towards Kara with renewed vigor. "Flame wave!"

A small trail of flame appeared beneath Lilly and her running speed seemed to increase. She quickly picked up pace and flashed to just above Kara before bringing her swords down in an arch.

"A lot's at stake here so I can't let you win!" She said as she slashed downwards.

She felt a gentle hand being placed upon her shoulder and looked over to see. Holly doing so she felt a rush of magic enter into her body. She let the magic enter her body and as Holly seemed to transfer her magic into Kara,

"Thank you sweetie" Kara answered as she first let everything fully into her body then kissed Holly gently on the forehead before using wind magic to send her away from the fight or at least away enough so she wouldn't get hurt.

She started to gather her magic again feeling the effects of Holly's quicken spell cast upon her. Which seemed to speed up the summoning effects. Yet she spotted Lilly coming right at her who moments ago seemed to be shouting something at Haley.

"I know what you mean but you won't win this" Kara replied.

She felt Lilly's attack slash across her body staggering backwards she felt herself lose two life points. Looking over she spotted Haley again who was coming at her with Puppy. Kara herself finally felt all her magic being gathered into her palms of her hands.

"Star Burst" Kara casts Kara starts by creating four small orbs of pink energy they appear before her. In the shape of a square next she creates the fifth which appears in the middle of the other four.

With all five pink orbs Kara flies backwards to get enough distance to attack both Haley and Holly at the sametime. Now with the distance she wanted she launched her attack.

Soon four massive beams of pink energy fire at the enemy while Kara gathers energy into the fifth. Orb which is then shot at the enemy as well is a spiral beam fashion. Having used up all her remaining magic Kara fell to the ground her clothes seemed to return to normal as she passed out.

A dazzling array of lights appear after Lilly's attack connects with Kara. Momentarily blinded by the sudden flash, Lilly falls onto the floor on her front. Thankfully, she was close enough to the ground to not get hurt by the attack.

Puppy, seeing the lights, stops and whimpers before racing back towards Haley at full speed and diving through a purple door, which appeared behind her.

"Coward!" Haley shouted before Puppy disappeared.

Once the flash subsided, pink beams were fired from four pink orbs in a square before a final pink orb shot towards the two in a spiralling motion.

"We're..." Haley started.

"..screwed." Lilly finished before the pair were engulfed in the lasers.

The lasers were brutal and even that was an understatement. They decimated anything in range and left nothing but cinders in there wake almost as if the sun itself had crashed into the Earth. Lilly's shield was useless against the relentless pummeling of the laser. If she could resist magic better than it might not have been so bad. Before she knew it, all of Lilly's remaining life points were gone and she was transported out of the battle zone in charred clothes.

Haley wasn't sure what was happening. All she knew was that she saw her pet run back into the illusionary realm before a huge pink glow engulfed the battlefield. She was sure she could feel something battering against her but she felt no pain. This painless sensation lasted for a good while before it faded and Haley was then struck with a searing pain like she had just jumped into a furnace stark naked. The pain burned through her before it suddenly came to a halt. Once the light cleared, she was still on the battlefield but no one was anywhere to be seen. She was covered in burns and scalds but she could still stand, but only just. She must have taken a beating but she was somehow still conscious. A faint purple aura surrounded her as she stood in the empty battlefield.

Had she won?

Haley suddenly found herself in the garden again but she was not alone.

Kara remained where she was laying down gently upon the grass. She was still unconscious and started to dream about future events she found herself in another room this time each of the three sisters surrounded her. They were all wearing their best and cutest clothes. They slowly walked up to Kara and wrapped their arms around her.

"This is our special night" Lilly whispered in Kara's ear.

"A night a fun but please blow up my skirt" Haley said in excitement.

"Just don't get carried away please" Holly answered.

The sister led Kara to a bed in the middle of the room.

Yet off in the distance a single figure was standing in the shadows of the room. The only thing to be seen were a pair of emerald green eyes which seemed to be watching Kara closely. Suddenly the dream seemed to end just as quick as it began and Kara slowly woke up.

"Did I win?" Haley asked as she staggered towards the girls on the floor. Lilly was looking a little sooty like she had just been down a chimney, Holly looked quite pale and Kara did as well.

Lilly slowly woke up and pushed herself up before falling down again as her bruised body protested to the movements.

"Cooked me good, that did." Lilly joked as she rolled over to be greeted by Haley's bare peach over her head. She let out a startled cry before rolling over again with a huge blush on her face. "Change back, now!" Lilly quickly said to Haley.

Holly started to open her eyes and sit up. She felt like she had had a sleepless night. She felt really tired and drained.

"Must have gone a little overboard." She quietly said to herself as her head started to ache. She saw Haley still in her battle costume. She then let herself fall to the floor again. "We lose."

Opening her eyes she got to her feet slowly. She made her way towards Holly who seemed not to be moving none. She looked at the others it appeared that Haley was still her her battle costume and Lilly was just waking up.

Reaching Holly and gently pulled her into her arms.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" Kara joked as she brushed hair from Holly's face. She held her in her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I know you don't like fighting at all but I really enjoyed today I hope you learned quite a bit" Kara says.

"I learned a lot!" Haley smiled at Kara. "I learned how to get Holly to wet herself easily."

"Not funny." Holly replied as she still lay on the floor looking up at the clear blue sky. "I learned that Haley can't control her own pets." Holly retaliated.

"Easy, you two." Lilly cut in as she sat up. "Haley's got good resistance to magic. She could take that attack when I couldn't. She's got potential to be great at being a back line summoner with some fighting skills. Holly's got peerless senses when it comes to magic. She knew practically all of my moves and was able to counter them. She's also got a great supporting potential as well and she's also got great control of her magic."

"So, I'm good?" Haley asked with a smile on her face as she changed back to her normal outfit.

"And I am, too?" Holly beamed as she sat up fast, causing her head to ache a little more. "Ow, ow ow."

"I'll also thank you for wetting yourself before me Haley" Kara said with a blush. She looked away back towards the others.

She listened to both of what Lilly had to say. "I wonder just how Haley and I would have done if we were a team?" Kara asked. She tried to think about it "Yet Holly here was a very good support mage she helped me out alot in this fight and I tried to return the favour" Kara added.

She again thought for a moment. "Yes, both of you were really good if it's not to much trouble could we do this again? maybe once a week or instead Lilly and I can act like teachers and try and teach you guys?" Kara asked.

She again thought of something and tried to find the words to put it forth.

"Um, girls would it be okay if maybe I spent Wednesday, Thursday and Friday with each of you girls. Meaning on one of these days I spend it with just one of you as a means of getting to know you better?" Kara asked with a small blush on her cheeks.

"I-I didn't." Haley answered with a blush. "It was an illusion to fool you into a false sense of comfort."

"Looked pretty real to me. It didn't look faded." Holly answered with a smile.

"I'm fine with the teacher role but we'll need to pick a pupil. There's two trainees and two veterans." Lilly answered. "We'll need to assess our own personal skills and see which student would fit us better or if we had any areas which one of us was weak at and the other good at so we could compliment their learning.

Kara's question took each girl by surprise.

"Sure!" Haley replied with a smile.

"I guess so, if it isn't too much trouble to you." Holly answered.

"I'm fine with it but I'll need you to make sure the girls are okay when they are with you." Lilly stated. She then took out her phone from her pocket and sent a text to the number which Kara gave her. "If there's any problems, be sure to call me."

"Then why were you blushing?" Kara further blushing herself.

She quickly looked over at Lilly. "As am I but I agree with you. We will need to assess our own skills along with theirs" She replied. While looking over at the twins "I'd like any of you guys to be my trainee but that's up to you both as well as me and Lilly" She answered.

"I promise nothing will happen to either of the girls" Kara replied to Lilly. She looked over at each of the twins. "I want this to be fun so think of places where you'd like to go, also you girls should pick straws again to see who goes first" Kara replied again.

She felt her phone buzz and reached it and looked at the number on the phone. "I'll make sure to call you in case anything happens" She said.

"Anyway, I could do with the bath now." Lilly suggested. "I feel like I've fell down a chimney after being shot out of a cannon."

"I could do with a bath as well. The fault lying with Haley." Holly said as she shot Haley a cold glare.

"What?" Haley replied. "I wanna bath as well. I'm a little dusty and muddy, as you have seen."

The trio started to head back to the house starting off at a slow pace to allow Kara to catch up.

Kara followed after the girls. "I feel the same way I'm more dirty than I am clean" Kara said. As she quickly caught up to them.

She reached over and took Haley's hand gently into her own then looked at Holly. "May I hold your hand?' Kara asked. She then turned back to Lilly "we still need to talk about that other magic user remember?" Kara asked.

They started walking again back towards the house.

Haley took Kara's hand without hesitation. Holly did so as well when offered.

"We can do that in the bath." Lilly answered.

Now that Kara had caught up, Lilly decided to let her take the lead as she had no idea where she was going in Kara's house.

Kara took Holly's hand and led the trio back into her house. Leading them through a long series of hallways and side passages until finally she came to a set of brown doors.

"It's in here" Kara replied. Letting go of the twins hands she pushed open the doors. Then walked inside.

Kara entered in a large room in the very middle of the room sat what appeared to be a rather large. Bath that seemed to cover up pretty much the whole center of the room. Upon the left and right sides of the room were various raven statues each with a open beak that when used. Could either spray water into the tub or be used as a mini shower you'd just need to be sitting under it. Upon the walls were pictures of different kinds of birds and other types of animals.

"It's not much but I hope you guys like it" Kara said. As she started to get undressed.

"Not much?!" Lilly asked in surprise. "This place's decked out better than my bath."

It's true, the Sera bath was rather plain and boring. It was built more for functionality that style sense but why else would a bath be built any differently. Lilly didn't care if it was plain or gaudy as long as it served it's purpose.

Feeling kind of embarrassed as well as nervous, Lilly moved over to a corner of the room to get undressed. Holly seemed to have the same idea. Haley, on the other hand, just practically threw off her clothes, not caring about the other people in the room and ran stark naked towards the bath.

"Cannonball!" Haley shouted out as she dived into the bath. "The water's great! Hurry up!"

Lilly and Holly were slowly taking their clothes off. Lilly was 'helping' as much as she was allowed with Holly removing her clothes, spending more time and attention on slowly taking off the more private pieces of clothing.

"I wouldn't say that who knows I've yet to see yours" Kara replied.

Seeing all the girls getting undressed Kara had finished up before them and watched as Haley. Jumped into the bath she followed her in a moment later. Then decided on a trick to play on Haley moving around so that she was behind her Kara slowly. Made her way towards her then rose her arms into the air.

Once close enough and using both hands Kara grabbed Haley's small chest. Then started to grope her tiny breasts "Ah, not much here but given time" Kara laughed.

"So, Lilly just what was this other magic user like? I know she can control water but I did get much of a chance to fight her" Kara says.

Shortly after finishing up, Lilly and Holly entered the bath in the normal manner, unlike Haley.

Haley laughed as Kara placed both her hands on her flat chest.

"I'm going to give payback, you know." Haley said to Kara. "When you least expect it!"

Lilly wished she could do the same to Haley as well but Haley was just too good at predicting what she'll do to even allow her to get close enough to her chest. She considered doing it to Holly but pushed the thought aside.

"She was annoying." Lilly answered bluntly. "She just wouldn't give up no matter what. It was almost as like she wanted me to- "

Lilly stopped herself from going any further.

Kara didn't need to hear that bit.

Kara used her fingers to rub and grope Haley's chest. "Now you won't not as long as I do this" Kara remarked. With both hands leaving Haley's chest she used one to tickle her sides and the other to run between Haley's legs in a playful manner.

"Wanted you to do what?" Kara asked.

She thought about her own brief fight with Yukina.

"Does this magic user have a name at all?" Kara asked.

"My sides aren't ticklish!" Haley stated as Kara started to tickle at her sides. When she felt her hand on her crotch, Haley then started to laugh. "Right there!" She laughed out.

"N-Nothing important." Lilly answered with a blush. "I think she said her name was Yukina."

Blushing at what Haley said Kara started to tickle her peach. With her fingers she rubbed Haley's lips gently then slipped a finger inside of her. Leaning toward her ear Kara spoke again. 'Let's see if we can turn Lilly on with our little show?" Kara asked.

Moving back she listened to Lilly again.

"Yukina's her name interesting, Was she a hard fighter?" Kara asked.

Haley felt something rising inside her. She knew what it was. She'd soon be pushed to the brink.

"If you keep this up I'll, I'll..." Haley laughed out. The feeling rose some more. She knew she'd not last much longer. Kara's reasoning for doing this was interesting. "I know what will turn her on." Haley replied.

"A dirty fighter." Lilly answered with a pout. "She fought unfairly from start to finish. I mean, she was water element and- "

Lilly stopped herself again.

"And water really makes you need to pee, right?" Holly innocently added on the end to complete Lilly's statement.

Kara kept up rubbing and tickling Haley. "You will need to pee?" Kara asked feeling herself becoming excited. "What could we have her do this to me?" Kara asked in a whisper.

She then listened again to Lilly.

"She seemed to take great pleasure in causing me pain when we fought" Kara said. Blushing at what Holly said next.

"II-I wish I could see that" Kara added.

Haley lost it. She felt the feeling fade and something come out of her tender girlhood.

"I've peed." She said matter of factly. The feeling went down some more and Haley felt the water around her lower body become warmer.

"The other way around." Haley answered. "Do it to her, but secretly. Make it seem normal."

"It got much worse. Lilly actually wet herself mid fight due to the sheer volumes of running water. We had to come and bail her out." Holly answered. She had no idea how Lilly felt about this.

Lilly just remained silent as she listened to Holly pour out her miscalculation. What would Kara think of her now?

She felt the water around her become warm and knew that Haley had just peed. "Thank you sweetheart" Kara said and kissed Haley's neck. She then started to use the faintest of wind magic to caress Lilly's tender girlhood.

"You wet yourself in a fight?" Kara asked as she listened to Holly speak she blushed as she pictured Lilly wetting herself.

"Um, Lilly I actually find that rather cute I would have liked to have seen that" Kara answered.

Haley just giggled a little at Kara's remark.

Lilly felt a slight breeze on her girlhood. She shivered a little at the feel of it.

Lilly blushed bright red and let out a small nod in response to Kara's question. Her blush became worse when Kara said it was cute.

"That's probably the first time she'd wet herself in public." Holly added in, still oblivious to what she was doing. "Lilly's never done it before but she has had a couple of near misses due to her own carelessness."

Kara kept up what she was doing to Lilly yet the wind seemed to blow inside of her as well.

"Again I would have liked to have seen it" Kara replied in shame. As now she did wish she could have seen Lilly wet herself.

"Like what kinds of near misses?" Kara asked wanting to know more. "Did she ever wet herself in school before because I used to quite a lot" She added.

This small breeze was now starting to get to Lilly a little. It was now starting to try and enter her, causing the water around Lilly to become cold and make her need to warm herself up with less than appropriate and conventional methods. She started to walk around in the bath to try and kill the feeling rising inside her.

"I suppose that, if I don't tell you, Holly will." Lilly sighed. "Who'd you like to hear it from? Me, Holly or Haley, as she knows as well."

Watching as Lilly got up and start to walk around the bath. Kara used the wind to tease her girlhood again giving it light touches and affection. She even went and teased Lilly's urethra with it as she listened to her words.

"If you tell me, I will tell you something in return" Kara answered.

The small cold patch was relentless. It even started to tease the most vulnerable place of Lilly. She now had to sit down in the bath and cross her legs with her hand pressing against her girlhood under the water to remain in control. She'd be too embarrassed to ask to go now.

"Guess I will then." Lilly started,

"One near miss I had was when I was back in Primary school. I was around the twins' age when this happened. I was the year representative for my year and I had to give a presentation to my year group regarding various things."

The wind kept on teasing Lilly's tender spots they gently pushed apart her lips and tickled her insides. In a rather playful manner it felt like someone would be tickling Lilly with their fingers. While next again the wind teased her urethra by blowing inside of it.

"A accident of mine was back during the first day of boarding school. I had just been introduced to my classmates when feeling rather shy and nervous at the time. I ended up wetting myself in front of them all because I really needed to pee and was to scared to ask to use the restroom"

Lilly was starting to quietly giggle as the strange cold wind, which had been following her around, had started to tickle her. She felt a small spurt escape and she quickly pushed harder into her girlhood. The wind then started to blow inside her urethra. She couldn't help but wince as she nearly lost control.

"That morning, as Lilly's never a morning person, she got up late and had to be rushed out of the house to get to school on time so she couldn't visit the girl's room before heading off, which lead to her really needing to pee during the presentation." Holly continued for Lilly.

The wind seemed to try and blow Lilly's hand away from her girlhood to have better access. At her peach the wind then started to blow across her chest instead.

"I felt so embarrassed for what I had just done. Little did I know was that a few of the girl's in my class decided to tease me for the remainder of my school days there. I remember once they even made me wet the bed by forcing me to drink tons of water before hand" Kara replied. It seemed Lilly's near miss tale was turning her on.

The wind moved from Lilly's hand to her chest just in time. Any more blowing down there and she was sure to lose it. She was barely holding on now. Pity her chest was a little ticklish as well. She continued her quite giggling while feeling her warm liquid battering against her bladder and causing it to ache and bloat.

"Couldn't you have gone pee before you went to sleep?" Holly asked after she had finished recounting her section of Lilly's tale. "The only think which normally makes me...do that is if my hand is dipped in lukewarm water while I sleep. Haley's done it before." Holly finished in a disgusted tone while she glared at Haley, who just shrugged in response.

"Anyway, Lilly was voted as Year Rep because of all the boys in her year all voting for her. She was an object of many a boy's desire in her primary school days. So, the boys sat at the front so they could look up Lilly's skirt, which is why they voted her in the first place." Haley continued.

"Haley!" Lilly quietly and angrily shot to Haley.

"She really needed to pee and the cold in the hall didn't help much either. She was practically secretly dancing around on the stage while she presented to the school." Haley added on after ignoring Lilly's comment.

The wind tickled her chest then seemed to move back down to her girlhood again and tease her that way.

"I could of but was scared to as I was in a new place and all" Kara replied. As she listened to more of Lilly's tale.

"Wish I could have seen up her skirt" Kara said then blushed huge. She looked away from Lilly in shame.

"You're seeing more of me now than those boys could ever dream of." Lilly told Kara with a blush.

"So what? Fear's only fear if you let yourself fear it." Holly answered. "Fear can be controlled if you combat your fear. You should have just gone pee before you went to bed. Or were you scared of the dark and it was after lights out?"

Lilly lost it. She couldn't hold it any more. She felt a warmness enter the water around her crotch. She let her bladder release all of its contents into the bath. It's got filters and drains, hasn't it? The water was also warm as well so it wouldn't be detected that way. She sat in silence, a huge blush covering her face, as she let it all out. Her bladder felt much better now.

"Because of that, and the added nervousness of presenting, I could barely stay in control. I felt myself leak a couple of times and a really big spurt left me when I finished presenting. I rushed the end of my presentation and quickly sprinted to the nearest toilets. I even dripped a little trail on the way. I just made it before I couldn't hold it any more." Lilly finished her tale with the huge blush from earlier still covering her face.

"But I'd like to see more and I've sure you would as well since dr" Kara's voice trailed off. As she saw Lilly lose control and wet herself before her. She felt juices shot out of her girlhood as she knew what had happened.

"I was scared of the whole new place, I had just gone through a rather bad time of losing my mom a month before. I was sent to the boarding school as a means of change I guess" Kara replied to Holly. She then turned back to Lilly.

"I still would have liked to see it" Kara replied. When there was a sudden knock on the bath's doors. A voice could be heard from the other side.

"Excuse me Miss Kara, but your father says Mrs Sera has decided to go home and wants her kids to come with her" The voice said.

"Seems our fun time as ended" Kara replied. She got out of the bath and started to dry herself off once done got dressed.

"Pity. I wanted to stay for longer." Lilly sighed.

"I don't wanna go." Haley groaned.

"Well, it appears our little visit has been cut short." Holly concluded.

The trio picked themselves out of the bath and the twins went to get a towel. Lilly just closed her eyes and she was engulfed in flames. Once the flames had gone, her skin was dry, almost like she had never been in a bath at all. She then went back over to the loaned clothes and handed them to Kara.

"We'll put out formal clothes on. I'm sure the twins will bring back three towels." Lilly told Kara. "You can stay in the bath if you want."

The twins returned with three towels and the wrapped them around themselves. They then left the bath and headed to Kara's room, where they put on their slightly damp panties and formal clothes. They then picked up their bags and headed back to the main hallway.

"Remember there's always tomorrow afternoon" Kara answered. As she finished getting dressed. She followed after the trio to her room. She took the borrowed clothes and placed them near her closet door.

"Um, girls I really enjoyed our time together" Kara said she walked over and hugged each of them. When she got to Lilly she hugged her tighter "I know what you truly wish for" Kara whispered in her ear before letting go. She followed the girl's back now the main hallway and soon reached the doors.

Where Marie and Kale were.

"Huh?" Lilly asked. She herself wasn't aware of her true desires either. She wasn't sure what to make of Kara's comment.

"Well, I guess it's time we left." Lilly said. "Thanks for the fun time."

"Next time, you come to our house, okay?" Holly said.

"Goodbye." Haley said with a sad smile. She knew that this would probably be the last time they could see each other out in the open without arousing suspicion.

"We're going." Marie said in her usual cold manner. She pressed the speed-dial for her chauffeur and talked to them on the phone. "Five minutes. Make it quick. I don't want any stops because your tiny bodies are too incompetent to work in an acceptable manner." She stated to the group.

"Yes, Mother." They replied in unison.

"May I request directions to the bathroom." Lilly asked Kara in a slightly forced publicly acceptable manner.

Kara heard all the girls say goodbye to her. She felt sad now that she was going to be alone for the rest of the evening.

"Sure if that's okay?" Kara replied to Holly's question.

She then listened to what Marie said.

She then turned to Lilly. "Down the hallway second door on the left" Kara replied.

"Thank you." Lilly answered with a curtsy. "Now, please excuse me."

"Please excuse me." Holly said with a curtsy.

"Blah blah, you've heard it twice before." Haley said with a rushed curtsy.

The trio headed off in the direction indicated. Lilly went first, she didn't really need to go though as she had already been in the bath. Holly went in second and third was Haley. Once finished, the group headed back to the main hallway and said their final goodbyes to Kara.

"I am deeply appreciative of your gracious hosting. Thank you for allow us to stay. I hope we did not impose in any way." Lilly said to Kale with a curtsy.

The trio then filed out after Holly and Haley had followed Lilly's lead. They then entered the white limousine which pulled up just outside the house.

Kara watched them go she felt alone again. Once the trio headed back into the room Kara gave them each a final hug and kiss on the cheek.

"No you didn't at all it was nice to have you" Kale replied. To Lilly as he then watched them all exit the house. Kale turned around and seemed to grab Kara by the arm and pull her down the hallway. As the door closed behind them.

"Finally I'm glad that bitch and her damn kids left" Kale said as he pulled Kara in his study. He let go of her then looked at her.

"I don't want you seeing those brats anymore Kara I have big plans set into motion. As a means to rid this town of Marie once and for all and I don't need those kids fucking things up" Kale replied.

Kara took this all in and her heart seemed to shatter. "B-but they are my friends" Kara stammered out.

'I don't care if they even come back to this house I'll have them all killed you go that!" Kale snapped.

Kara was now crying on the spot.

"No, don't do that please" Kara begged.

The drive home was quiet and tense like normal. None of the three dared speak for fear of what their Mother might do if they did. Lilly kept her head down and her eyes on her lap or phone, whichever was there at the time. Holly just quietly looked out of the window and regretted it when she started feeling a little nauseous. Her face went pale. Haley was just busy looked at the interior of the limo and at her sisters.

"I don't feel too good." Holly quietly broke the silence.

"Stupid kid. If you mess up this car I'll have you spend the rest of your free time cleaning it for the next year." Marie answered.

"She's carsick, Mother, she just needs an anti-sickness tablet." Lilly cut in.

"Did I say you could speak?!" Marie demanded from Lilly, who shook her head in response.

Kale just seemed to laugh at his crying daughter.

"Then you know what you must do, As I said I want nothing more to do with them got that" Kale snapped again.

This only caused Kara to cry harder.

"Oh, and if I even find out in secret that you met them in anyway they will die an even quicker death" Kale laughed,

This caused Kara to run out of the room in tears she fled back to her own room. And pulled out her phone she knew what she had to do. And cried louder and she opened her phone and texted Lilly.

Windancer: (Kara's text name) I-I can't see you anymore our friendship is over

Kara pushed the send button and dropped her phone as she let off a god-awful scream. The wind outside her house seemed to respond to this.

Holly let out slight groans of pain every few seconds.

"Help her. She's your daughter." Lilly said to Marie, her voice was slightly laced with anger.

"Why should I?! Tell me that. It was her own stupid fault for looking out of the window in the first place. The stupid brat should have known better!" Marie answered angrily.

Holly's face was becoming more pale.

"I feel dizzy..." She quietly mumbled out.

"Help her! You've got them in your bag!" Lilly was now demanding from her Mother, which was something she knew would get her in serious trouble but she couldn't stand to see her sister suffer.

"Shut it, you little bitch!" Marie snapped at Lilly before she slapped her hard across the face. Lilly didn't flinch.

"Help her." Lilly said again. "Or I will."

Marie just glared at Lilly.

"Fine." Lilly said. "Haze." Lilly cast towards Marie. This spell would cause her to momentarily not know what was happening as her vision would be clouded by a flame haze.

Lilly got up off her seat and took the anti-sickness tablets from her Mother's bag. She took out two and handed them to Holly.

"Swallow these. They taste of cherries." Lilly smiled to Holly, who did as she was told. "Better?"

"Kind of. I still feel woozy." Holly replied.

"Take a quick nap on my lap, then." Lilly offer as she moved over in her seat. Holly went over to the space next to Lilly and rested her head on Lilly's lap.

Lilly felt a slight vibration from her phone. She looked at it and saw Kara's number pop up. Lilly didn't like what she saw.

'ShiroNeko (Lilly's text name): What do you mean? I don't quite understand.'

Just what could this mean?

Kara heard the vibration of her phone and picked it up. She read Lilly's text message to her.

'Windancer: I mean it's over, I can't see you anymore you're nothing back a fucking bitch I hate you and have always hated you. How could I ever be friends with trash like you ugly bitch

Kara hit send on her phone.

Then tossed it against the wall as she cried even louder than before. The wind again outside seemed to change from a gentle breeze to a gale force wind.

The reply: Not great.

"What?!" Lilly quietly gasped as she read the message from Kara. "Just what is she thinking?!"

Somehow, this didn't seem like Kara at all. She could read between the lines of the text, a skill which she had been learning for when she was forced to take over the firm, and saw the real message, or what she thought was the real message.

Her translation:

'I can't be friends with you because of several reasons out of my control.' That's what Lilly garnered from the text. Another translation was what the text truly said. Kara either hated Lilly so much or she was too distraught to type straight. Why text in the first place if you hate the person?

Lilly knew what she'd do.

'ShiroNeko: I understand.'

She also knew what was coming next when the spell faded.

"You little bitch!" Marie shouted at Lilly, who remained calm. "What the fuck do you think you're doing using that witchcraft on me?!"

"Holly was ill so she needed help. You didn't want to do it so I took matters into my own hands. Now, if you would please, keep quiet as Holly's trying to sleep her sickness off. Unless you want a mess in the car, that is." Lilly calmly replied.

Kara heard her phone go off again she didn't even go and pick it up to read it. She got up off the bed but went to her phone anyway, She opened it and saw Lilly's text back.

'Windancer: Please forgive me'

Kara sent back before dropping her phone onto the ground again.

She then left her room. She felt the wind outside responding to her earlier crying she walked to a window and looked outside.

"Lilly" Kara said.

"My head hurts..." Holly quietly mumbled.

"You little messes are more trouble than you're worth!" Marie stated.

"If you didn't want us then why did you conceive us?" Lilly asked. It was a valid question.

"I didn't want to! I had to!" Marie replied. "I'm in my right mind to disown the lot of you now."

Lilly shrugged. She then felt her phone buzz again. It turned out that her earlier assumption was starting to become more solid. Kara really did want to see them but she couldn't, Lilly gathered from the texts. She didn't reply. She just pressed the send button to notify Kara that she had seen the message. No message would be sent but Kara's phone would buzz like one had been.

Haley just sighed and moved over to Lilly's side.

She didn't hear her phone buzz as she was not in the room at the time. Yet as the wind died down Kara closed her eyes she seemed to feel where Lilly and the twins were though far away and faint she used a tiny bit of wind magic to touch their faces.

Yet behind her Kale appeared he felt the magic outside and in the air. Grabbing her he spun Kara around and slapped her hard across the face.

"How dare you" Kale roared in a rage,

"You go behind my back and use magic to reach them" He yelled as he slapped her face again and again. Kara cried out in pain.

"P-Please stop daddy please" Kara begged.

For a split second, the trio felt the familiar feeling of a gentle breeze on there faces. Lilly and Holly could sense Kara's presence behind the magic. Holly seemed to smile for the first time since leaving Kara's house.

"Kara." Holly mumbled through sleep slurred words as she closed her eyes.

"She's hurting." Haley piped up. "I can feel the pain behind the wind."

"What the hell are you talking about?! You'd better not have the same witchery shit as that bitch does!" Marie shouted at the twins. Haley just shrugged and Holly was busy trying to fall asleep.

"Hearthfire." Lilly cast on Holly. "Sweet dreams, little one."

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" Marie asked Lilly.

"It's too noisy to sleep in here so I helped her." Lilly answered. "Like a good sister would."

Kale didn't seem to hear Kara's reply he just kept on slapping her across the face. Until he dropped her to the ground. He looked down at her Kara's face was bloody and swollen her lips had a few cuts in them.

"If you ever go behind my back again you'll get a far worse punishment" Kale said. He walked out of the room leaving Kara to her pain.

She struggled to sit up.

Using magic one last time but this time shielding herself from her dad. She sent a breeze to the girl's this seemed to say "help me' Kara then struggled to her feet.

Walking slowly back to her room then fell upon her bed.

The group had now arrived back at their house. Lilly picked Holly up and carried her out of the car and back into the house. Not one person spoke to another.

Lilly placed Holly down on Lilly's bed. She then got changed out of her formal wear and placed it in the wash basket at the bottom of her bed. She went to her walk-in wardrobe and picked out some more casual clothes. Her golden silk panties were replaced by a plain pair of pink panties with red hearts on. Her silky training bra was substituted with a pink vest and matching socks. Her outfit was complete with a pair of cream short-shorts and a cream coloured t-shirt.

Lilly felt another breeze across her face similar to the one in the car. Except this one was clearly trying to convey a message which Lilly couldn't understand. She knew there must have been a reason for these tiny breezes to be sent by Kara but she hadn't the ability to determine emotions from magic.

Haley suddenly burst into Lilly's wardrobe. She was wearing nothing but a pair of red socks.

"Kara's in trouble!" Haley told Lilly.

Laying upon her bed Kara wasn't moving she hoped that the girl's had gotten her earlier message. But knew that if she was to see them they'd die because surely her father would find out about it. Struggling to get up she sat upright on her bed and reached up with a hand and ran it across her face.

She felt the blood from her lips upon her hand and brought it away in horror. Just looking at it seemed to send her into another crying fit as memories of death and revenge seemed to flood her mind once again.

Kara curled up into a ball and lay there in silence.

"Don't just burst into my wardrobe wearing nothing!" Lilly shouted at Haley. "Kara's in trouble!" Haley repeated. "I can feel it." Lilly wasn't sure what to make of this. She didn't understand what Haley meant. "What? How can your feel something like that?" Lilly asked. "I don't know. When I felt the wind on my face I also felt a sharp pain there as well and I could taste blood." Haley explained. Lilly considered what Haley had said. Could this be true? She took her phone from her shorts pocket and sent a text to Kara. She hoped she'd get it.

'ShiroNeko: Light a candle. Any candle. Put a fireplace on. Just make a flame.' Lilly hoped her plan would work.

Still in a ball Kara heard her phone buzzing again. Slowly she got up off the bed and walked over to it where it still was laying on the ground. Opening it she noticed she got another text from Lilly slowly after reading it. Kara walked out of her room and headed for the kitchen where she looked around in some drawers and found a things of matches and a spare candle.

Walking back to her room Kara did as the message said and let the candle with the match. A tiny flame seemed to come to life and she set this upon the floor.

"Can you produce minor misdirection?" Lilly asked Haley.

"That's easy." She replied. "Why do you want one?"

"Just so we can't be scryed upon or intercepted." Lilly answered.

Lilly closed her eyes and focused on all the flames in the area. She could feel a couple of candles in a fancy restaurant, a few bin fires made by the homeless in an alleyway. A large campfire to ward off animals in the forest and finally...

...a candle in Kara's house.

"Cloak me." Lilly said to Haley.

"Sure." Haley replied as she let her ears and tail come into existence. She then focused on making it seem like Lilly's presence was erased.

Lilly homed in on the flame and her mind focused on Kara's room.

"Kara?" Lilly said through the flame. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

Kara looked at the candle burning in her room and soon heard a familiar voice. Speaking to her she said nothing for a few moments. Closing her eyes she didn't know what to say "I-I need help" Kara said at first. Still busy looking into the flame on the candle again there was silence in the room.

"My father says I can't see you anymore, he says if I do or use any sort of magic he'll kill you" Kara sobbed at the thought. "I didn't mean what I sent in the text but I have no choice in the matter" Kara added.

She thought about what to say next. "Yet he found out and beat me" Was what she said next.

"How can he face off against an empowered one?" Lilly asked. "No mere human can. I kind of knew there was a reason behind the text being like that."

Kara's next statement caused Lilly to shiver a little.

"What?! Really? He sounds just as bad as Mother."

"He's like us he's an empowered one yet he's far more powerful than me" Kara told her. "He's the one who taught me my powers" Kara added.

She said nothing else for a few moments.

"Yes, it's true I don't know what to do I've scared" Kara confessed. As she curled up into a ball on her bed again.

"WHAT?!" Lilly asked in shock. "He's empowered? He must be really powerful if none of us could sense his magic. He must have full control over it to allow that. Do you know his battle expertise?"

"Exercise caution. Don't try to contact us by means in which he can track. We've got the power to cloak but it wouldn't last long against a person with strong magic. Do you have an aviary with homing pigeons? We could use that as a method of communication. Can you write Ciphers?" Lilly asked.

Kara nearly jumped out of bed when she heard Lilly's reply. "Yes, he's mastered most of the wind based magic expertise, Yet he favors all sorts of battle areas of wind magic" Kara responded. She then heard what else Lilly had to say.

"I'm cloaking myself right now but he may notice me soon. I believe I do but I never used them much I also believe I can write Ciphers" Kara added, She got up off the bed then started to walk around her room.

"H-How are Holly and Haley?" Kara asked.

"A strong opponent." Lilly said as she thought about what kind of magic he may use. "And no novice to the battlefield."

"Homing pigeons will be able to carry coded ciphers unnoticed. The ciphers are there to prevent people who aren't familiar with them from reading our messages." Lilly replied.

"Holly got a little carsick on the way home so she's sleeping it off right now. Haley's cloaking me while we speak," She then considered if she should include this piece of information. "despite the fact that she's wearing nothing but socks."

Kara listened to as Lilly explained a means of how they can talk. "I just hope this works I don't want to see any harm come to you" Kara replied.

She heard next what Lilly said.

"Give them a hug for me and tell them I miss them" Kara said. She blushed at Lilly's last comment. "I bet Haley looks cute as always" She added.

"I will do when Holly wakes up. Haley's going to get one anyway for helping me with this." Lilly replied.

"I hope we can talk again under less pressing circumstances. Any news on whether you can attend school or not?" Lilly answered. She then waited for Kara's answer.

"In order to prevent any interruptions or tracking, we're going to need to end this here. The ciphers I'll be using would be the word substitution ciphers mixed with code word ciphers. I'll send one as soon as I can. Take care." Lilly finished before ending to connection. The candle was burning low and Haley was starting to get tired from the cloaking magic.

Lilly turned to Haley and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you. Kara misses you and this hug is from her as well." Lilly said to Haley.

"I miss her, too. I wanna have more fun with her." Haley replied.

"I can still attend school, um, did you get anything in the mail like I did about the new changes?" Kara asked.

She then felt sad when Lilly said they would have to end their chatting. "W-wait" Kara cried out but it was to late Lilly had cut off the connection and Kara's own candle had burned out. She again felt alone. Her own cloaking magic seemed to leave her body.

Now she didn't know what to do it was now fairly late in the day. She wasn't feeling hungry at all and truly didn't want to see her Father again anytime soon.

"I'm lonely" Kara said.

After the hug, Lilly remembered Haley's lack of clothes.

"Put some clothes on, please. And pick some out for Holly when she wakes up as well."Lilly told Haley with a blush.

"But I like being like this." Haley answered before she headed out of the wardrobe and to her own.

Lilly left her wardrobe and went back to her room. Sure enough, as Kara had stated, there was a letter on her bed with her school's logo on. She had a rough idea what it would be about. She gave it a quick skim read and got familiar with the changes. She'd have to attend magic classes as well and she's also got advanced accounting classes at her Mother's orders. She wasn't too keen on the uniform, though she thought it was a little childish and revealing but she knew she could do nothing about it.

Lilly looked at the cat clock by her bed and saw that it was getting quite late and dinner would be soon. She decided to let Holly sleep a little longer and then wake her up before dinner.

She just wanted this day to end walking over she spotted the girl's clothes from earlier. Then placed them into the clothes hamper and walked into the closet. She changed out of her clothes and into a pure black night dress with matching black silk panties. Walking back into her room again she pulled back the covers of her bed.

"I hope everything goes okay tomorrow" Kara thought.

She turned off her lights to her room.

Twenty minutes later, Lilly was called down to dinner by a maid. She went to the twins' room and woke up Holly, who seemed to be feeling much better now. She gave Holly the hug from Kara and told Haley to come downstairs for dinner. The trio went downstairs and into the dining room where dinner was set.

Dinner went along in silence as each participant picked at and ate their food. Once dinner was over, Marie spoke up.

"Did you brats enjoy your time with her?" Marie asked the group.

"Yes, Mother." The trio answered.

"Well, too bad for you that she's getting sunk along with her old man. You little messes don't deserve to have a good time" Marie laughed.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"The bitch's sinking with her bastard Father. I've got all I need to wreck them."

"What are you saying?!"

Haley just looked down at the table. She'd known this for a long time.

"Brats like you wouldn't understand the adult world. It's full of backstabbing shitheads who don't care about one another. Survival of the fittest. You lot will die first in the real world."

Lilly couldn't take any more. She was seething with rage. Kara was having a bad time because of her father and now this? Just what was going on?

"I'm going to my room." Lilly announced as she stood up and headed into her room. The twins followed after her.

Back in her room. Lilly lay on her bed with a raging fire of anger burning away at her. The twins slowly entered and sat at the bottom of the bed.

"Lilly. I've got something to tell you." Haley said. "It's about Kara's family and ours. The Ravenclaws and Seras have been at odds with each other for a very long time. It's got something to do with rivaling powers of control, I think. Anyway, the Seras and Ravenclaws have been trying to off each other for as long as this little disagreement has been going on. Kara herself probably knows this as well." Haley explained.

"So? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, as long as our family's are fighting then we can't be friends in public. It's all complicated stuff which I don't understand."

"I'm going to bed..." Lilly finished. She then stood up and went into her wardrobe to change into her nightclothes. Once finished, she left the closet and climbed into bed. She then set her alarm ready for school tomorrow. "Goodnight." Lilly said before she switched the lights out. Haley didn't listen and neither did Holly. They left the room and went into their own wardrobe and got into their nightclothes. They then went back to Lilly's room and shuffled into bed on either side of her.

"I don't wanna sleep alone tonight." Holly said.

"Neither do I." Haley agreed.

"I'd rather not be alone, either." Lilly said as she hugged her half-sisters. "If Mother won't love us, then who will?"

Kara remained awake for quite sometime she just stared up at the ceiling, She thought about what had taken place earlier that day with Lilly and the twins. She then thought about the recent events with her Father. Kara didn't really know what to do right this moment she felt scared and alone. Just like around the time when her Mother had died.

"What, can I do if I spend time with them Father will surely find out yet if I don't I'm alone" Kara thought.

She tried to picture the girls in her room with her all sharing the same bed. But her thoughts were troubled. She decided to one last time try and sent them something. Before falling asleep Kara felt their small bodies in the wind she sent a gentle touch upon each of theirs heads.

This seemed to say 'I'm really lonely and miss you' The breeze soon died away as she fell asleep.

After and hour of lying in bed and feeling the warmth of each other's bodies, the group finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

While asleep, they felt a slight breeze on their faces. They twitched a little in the breeze.

Silent tears started to fall down their faces as they felt the loneliness in the breeze. They had no knowledge they were crying.

The sounds of the night seemed to echo the mood of the girls. No owls hooted. No nocturnal birds chirped. No noises could be heard, save for the gentle breaths of the sleeping trio.

Holly and Haley lay with one arm around Lilly. Lilly returned the hugs with her own beneath their small bodies.

"Don't leave me..." Haley muttered through her sleep.

While asleep Kara dreamed yet this dream seemed to be one of fear and bloodshed. Kara found herself standing in a familiar location. She again stood within the town square surrounded by three familiar bodies. They weren't the bodies from before these were the bodies of Lilly, Haley and Holly. Each girl's body was riddled with bullets holes along with various cuts across their bodies due to wind magic.

Pools of blood lay splattered about on the ground as Kara dropped to her knees. She cried out for each of them.

"Lilly, Haley, Holly" Kara screamed.

A light rain started to rain a rain that was pure blood fell upon Kara as she ran to the nearest. Body which happened to be Lilly's as she heard the dead body in her arms she cried tears of sadness.

"Come back to me angel. please come back don't leave me alone please!" Kara yelled.

She was tossing and turning in her bed while crying in her sleep.

The night went on and dawn came. Light trickled in from the half opened curtains on the window.

A ray of light landed on Lilly's phone and it reflected it onto the wall above the bed. The pre-set alarm went off and Lilly's hand reached over to switch the alarm off. It was around half seven in the morning.

School days were hard enough to wake up on and the events of the previous day made it worse. Lilly just lay in her bed and hugged the twins. She'd wait until a maid came in to wake her up. She had no intention of spending any more time than needed out of her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Plans Set Into Motion**

The first rays of sunlight shined into her room. While her arm clock went off waking up Kara felt dead tired she didn't have much sleep last night because of her nightmares. Pulling herself out of bed she slowly made her way into her bathroom. Turning on a light she looked at herself in the mirror.

Kara's face was still bruised in places and a few cuts were upon her lips. How would she truly explain this to Lilly or anyone else. Turning around she took of her night clothes. Then stepped into the shower turning on the warm water, She let it fall upon her body yet her mind shifted over to Lilly and the others.

"How are they doing?" Kara thought.

She started to wash herself down with soap and then used shampoo to wash out her hair. Once finished about 15 min later. Kara got out of the showered and dried herself off with a towel. Before walking back into her room.

Ten minutes later, a maid knocked at Lilly's door and told her that it was time to get up. Mechanically, Lilly picked herself up out of her bed and woke the twins up.

"Mor'ing." Haley mumbled out.

"G'mornin." Holly yawned.

The twins left Lilly's bed and headed over to her bathroom. Haley was surprised that she had no accident the night before. Something about sleeping with Lilly must have been a sort of remedy for her. She wasted no time going to the toilet to ensure no accident happened. Holly followed on in after Haley and went about having a shower while Haley attended to her need. Afterwards, they swapped over. Once finished, they headed out of Lilly's room and back into their wardrobe to get ready for school.

Once the twins had left, Lilly followed suit and went about her morning routine. Once finished, she put on her old school outfit and headed down into the dining room. She'll most likely have to purchase the new school uniform today.

Kara put on her own set of clothes which was a crisp white blouse, a green, pleated, plaid skirt and a pair of white socks and shoes. She knew that today she would have had to dress in the new school uniform. But wasn't able to since she still needed to buy one. Combing her hair and then leaving the room. She made her way to her own dining room lucky for Kara. Her Father wasn't there.

She learned he had left an hour ago to work due to having to set up the day's meeting with Marie's business partners. Glad to be alone she sat at the table and breakfast was brought out to her which was just some bacon and eggs. Eating the meal slowly she wondered just how the day would truly turn out. ten minutes later Kara finished eating. It was nearly time to leave for school walking out of the dining room,

Kara arrived at the front of the house and waited for the normal black limo to pull up. Which soon did stepped inside closed the door and the drove down the driveway. Kara pulled out her phone and texted Lilly.

'Windancer: I miss you so much :('

The trio met up on the stairs and headed down together. They were pleased to know that Marie had already left to go to work as the firm needed to sign some paperwork to finalise the 'agreement' between the Ravenclaws and them.

Breakfast was a simple small meal of toast and apricot jam. While eating, Lilly felt her phone go off. She took it out of her blouse pocket and saw a text from Kara.

'ShiroNeko: We'll meet up soon enough at school. He can't have monitoring 24/7 can he?'

Once finished, Lilly picked up her bag and headed out of the house with the twins. Considering their Mother had already gone to work, the ride to school won't happen. Thankfully, the school wasn't too far from Lilly's house so she could walk there. The twins' school was en route as well so she could drop them off.

She checked her phone and had gotten a text from Lilly.

'Windancer: He's got other things on his mind right now'

She sat the rest of the limo ride in silence and the limo soon pulled up to the school a little while later. Once getting out of the limo it seemed to speed off leaving Kara alone. She walked down the path to the school's gates and spotting the same tree. As before went over and stood under it. She hoped that Lilly would arrive soon.

Yet not far from where Kara was standing a young girl seemed to be watching her.

Lilly dropped the twins off at their school and said she'll come back to pick them up later. She then headed the rest of the way to her school. While walking, her phone went off and she saw another text from Kara. Assuming they'll meet again at school, Lilly decided not to reply to it as she was around five minutes away from school.

She arrived at school and headed down the path leading to it in her usual manner. She secretly kept her senses open to see if there were more empowered ones around and also, through this she could pinpoint Kara's location better. Sure enough, she found Kara under a tree. She waved her arrival and went over to Kara.

"So, back to school it seems. I wonder what magic classes will be like?" Lilly said to Kara.

Still feeling rather lonely and waiting under the tree. For Lilly to arrive she looked up and saw Lilly waving to her yet as Lilly walked over to her. Kara ran towards her and hugged her tightly "I missed you so much" Kara said as she nearly felt tears coming to her eyes. She let go of Lilly and blushed.

"It seems that way, I hope our classes are fun" Kara said to Lilly as she started walking towards the school. "I'm sorry again about yesterday and what I texted you" Kara replied. It appeared that they both had the same usual class for first period like before. The whole magical lessons bit would begin during the second period which would be a gathering in the auditorium.

However another girl seemed to be watching Lilly quite closely.

"Nice welcome I must say." Lilly chuckled as Kara hugged her randomly.

"School is school. It's never fun but, then again, it's never a bore." Lilly answered. "Like I said, I know you didn't mean any of it."

Lilly felt like she was being watched from somewhere. She opened up her senses a little more out of paranoia for another empowered one attacking her. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"I have a feeling we're being watched." Lilly whispered to Kara.

"It's not funny" Kara said. She felt slightly hurt that Lilly found her greeting funny. She followed Lilly into the school where other students were following suit. "I just want this day to be fun I'm tired of all that's happened" Kara replied. As they started walking down the hallways to their classroom.

"What do you mean watching us?" Kara asked.

The girl watching Lilly seemed to be followed by another one who was watching Kara. Yet both were shielded in magic to block themselves from being found out.

Once they reached the classroom. Kara and Lilly walked inside and took their seats however the two girls followed inside. Then started talking to the teacher about something.

"I have a feeling like we're being watched from afar. They could be assassins. I can't sense them with magic but my instincts tell me that they're watching us closely." Lilly answered.

Something really weird was going on. Lilly felt the feeling of being watched until she reached the classroom and it still didn't go away. She took her seat and hoped that it was just her imagination.

Kara listened to what was said but said nothing in return as she took seat.

Up in the front of the room both girls were still talking to the teacher. While the other students were busy getting to their seats and sitting down. Soon everyone was in their seats and the teacher backed away from both girls for a moment.

"Class, it appears we have two new students joining us this placement" He said.

The first girl had black locks cascade to her lower back. While her bangs drop to her shoulders speaking of eyes, she has cold black eyes that glow an eerie yellow. Her eyelashes are neatly carved, and her thin, curved eyebrows fit perfectly on her beautiful face. A small, sharp and well-formed nose and thin, pinkish lips completed her beautiful face she wears a pair of violet earrings on her ears the earrings are in the shape of a single crystal.

She was dressed in a aqua blue blouse with small fish like buttons and a short mid-thigh length cream coloured pleated skirt. With white socks and black trainers this girl seemed to take a long look at Lilly though and smiled at her.

The second girl had long blonde hair that reached down to her back. Followed by ocean blue eyes. She had a gentle smile upon her face a rosey cheeks she was dressed in a single leaf green t-shirt that showed off her b-cup chest perfectly and a small black skirt that also seemed to reach mid-thigh along with a pair of white socks and shoes. This girl seemed to take a look at Kara.

"I'd like to welcome Yukina Silvermain and Yvraine Mckeena" The teacher said.

"Yukina?!" Lilly quietly gasped in shock. She turned to Kara. "That's her! That's got to be! She's the water user."

Lilly was now on high alert. The water user who made her a complete laughing stock is now in the same class as her. This will cause a lot of complications.

"Why her? Why did she have to come here?!" Lilly thought in dismay. This ought to be a really long and gruelling year of school

Kara heard Lilly gasp and looked over at her. "So, that's her the water user is this Yukina person?" Kara whispered to her. Before turning back and looking at both of the new girls.

Yukina remained silent she looked over at Lilly and smiled a gentle smile at her. While Yvraine just stared at Kara who seemed to shake a little at this.

The teacher looked around a spotted two empty desks.

"Yukina please take the one next to Lilly on her left, and Yvraine there's an empty desk in the second row" The teacher mentioned.

Both girls walked to their seats. Yukina sat down next to Lilly and looked over at her "I hope we can be friends" She said.

"Positive!" Lilly answered,

Now was the time that Lilly had to use her people's skills to get through this. Any good money lender has to put on a brave face and make it seem like they're kind.

"Yeah. Me too." Lilly replied with a smile. She couldn't help but allow a slight quiver in her voice.

"I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm SO SCREWED!" Lilly screamed in her head.

She turned and looked over at Yukina for a moment. Then leaned towards Lilly "um, did something happen between you to?" Kara asked after she heard the slight quiver in Lilly's voice. Yvraine had turned around in her seat and seemed to glare murder at Kara. Who had moved away from Lilly. Yet she moved forward towards her.

"I know what you did that day bitch, I'll have my revenge" Yvraine hissed.

Kara turning to face her didn't really understand what she meant.

Yukina smiled back though still shielded decided to remind Lilly of their little time together. Closing her eyes she created a small puddle of water under the chair of Lilly's desk. The puddle seemed to grow in size for a couple minutes before. Stopping and Yukina opened her eyes again.

A student sitting to Yukina's left side heard a small hissing sound and turned to see the puddle under Lilly's chair thought Lilly seemed to not notice the puddle upon the ground. "Disgusting, Miss Adams Lilly here just wet herself in class" The student called out.

"Remember the talk in the bath? Yukina made me wet myself mid battle." Lilly replied with a blush.

"Eh?!" Lilly said when she heard the student make a comment. She looked down. There was a puddle forming under her chair. She turned bright red. "T-that's not true at all!" She spluttered out. What was this student thinking?

Kara blushed as she nodded to what Lilly had just said. Before she heard the student two seats over call out to the teacher. Looking over she saw the small puddle on the ground.

"Yes, yes it is I heard a sound" The student said. Miss Adams looked at Lilly then over to the student. "Lilly is what Kerri said true, did you have an accident in my classroom?" Miss Adams asked her.

"Of course not! I'm not a child!" Lilly answered. "She's lying!"

Despite her confidence in her answer, she was still blushing bright red. This girl must have had a death wish to make a girl of the Sera family look bad. If she had never met Kara, Lilly would have ordered for this girl to be executed but now she'd changed. She hated what her family did and she didn't want no part of it.

"I can prove I didn't! My skirt's dry and so's my seat." Lilly finished.

Miss Adams took this all. "Okay I believe you" Miss Adams seemed to say. With a hint of mistrust in her voice. She looked back of at Kerri and shook her head. "Kerri next don't lie to me" Miss Adams went on to say. "But I'm not lying" Kerri stated but Miss Adams didn't believe her. She went on to take role call and started calling out students names.

Puddle behind Lilly's chair vanished from sight. Before a paper ball was thrown at her from across the room. Miss Adams didn't seem to see it. Once roll call was finished Miss Adams went over the assignment.

"Okay, class today we will be going over our most recent assignment of the current events of the city" She said.

Thankfully, nothing came of the accusation but it was sure to spark a good number of rumours.

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief before she felt something hit her.

"Ow!" Lilly quietly called out in surprise. She looked down at where she felt the missile come from and a small paper ball was on the floor. She picked up the ball and unrolled it to see what was inside.

On the inside of the paper was written.

'I saw you that day acting all high and mighty yet embarrassed like hell maybe I should post the pictures I took on the net"

The period seemed to drag on as Kara walked on her assignment every now and then she'd look. Up to see Yvraine looking at her with a looked of pure hatred in her eyes. She tried to not look at her.

It seemed like after a short while the period had ended. Kara started to put away her assignment and books. "Well, it's time for magic class" Kara told Lilly.

Throughout the whole first period, Lilly was wondering just what the note meant and who wrote it. Could it have been Yukina referring to their little bout on the bridge or was it someone else?

Lilly kept thinking until the bell rang, which startled her a little. She packed away her things and headed out of the door. She hear Kara say something.

"Yeah. I wonder what it'll be like. We're in the auditorium, right?" Lilly answered.

'Yep that's where we go next" Kara said with a cheerful smile. She waited for Lilly to finish packing up her stuff which she did and walked towards the front of the room. Where Kara was waiting for her/ Yet before Lilly arrived Yvraine walked past Kara and whispered to her.

"I know what you did that day you bitch!" Yvraine hissed. She walked away down the hallway leaving Kara to wonder what she ,meant again by that. Yukina followed moments later. Then Lilly came and they walked down the hallways together. More minutes seemed to pass and they reached the auditorium,

Opening the doors Kara walked inside. Already several other kids were sitting in several rows the auditorium was a large room that had many chairs it could seat up to 500 students, "Where shall we sit?" Kara asked. As she walked down the pathway of seats. It seemed that both Yukina and Yvraine were also there.

"I don't mind." Lilly answered as she walked down the aisle in the centre of the auditorium. She looked down each row and saw Yukina and the other new girl there. "I knew they were empowered!" Lilly quietly said to Kara.

Lilly made sure to stay far away from Yukina. She didn't want any more water torture.

"I think we should sit away from them." Lilly suggested to Kara.

As Kara looked around the room there seemed to be about 13 other kids there. Which made it 15 in total. "So, this Yvraine is also an empowered one I wonder what her powers are?" Kara whispered to Lilly. She walked down and sat in one of the empty rows. Which were several rows away from the other girls.

It seemed everyone else was busy just chatting and wondering just what all this was about. Two teacher came up to a stand upon the stage one was a male and the other female. The male was dressed in a white shirt and black slacks. The female was dressed in a red and blue shirt with a small white pleated skirt.

It was the male who spoke up first.

"Okay students please quiet down I'm sure you'll all wondering why your all here" He said.

"Maybe Earth? I'm not too sure." Lilly answered. She hoped it wasn't anything cold, wet or had any links to water.

She took her seat next to Kara and listened to what the two teachers were saying.

"Maybe or it could be something else" Kara answered back. She then listened to what the teacher was saying.

"The reason why you're all here today is because we know what you all. Each of you has a certain power under your command and we are here to show you how to better use that power" He said. the female teacher was next to speak up.

"My name is Mrs June, and through the rest of the year we will be teaching you magic" Mrs June said. While looking at everyone "But first I'd like to test two of you out in a small magical test" She added. Her gaze shifted over to Yvraine "Would you please come up here" She asked then looked over at Lilly. "You to Miss" She added.

"Me?!" Lilly gasped. She complied with what the teacher asked and went to the front of the auditorium.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked Ms June.

"Yes" Ms June told her. Yvraine also walked up to the front of the room.

"I'd like to to just show us a small bit of what you can do?" Ms June asked, She looked back at Yvraine and mentioned her to do the same. Though she'd wait until after Lilly was done.

"Okay." Lilly answered.

She created a small spark of white fire at the end of her finger and sent it flying around the room. She made sure that it touched nothing flammable. She sent it back to herself and dismissed it. She then jumped into the air and created a small platform of white fire beneath herself. She stood on the platform and engulfed herself in a plume of white fire. She then created her twin swords and cloaked them in flame.

"Like that?" She asked Mrs June. "I've got some more powers but they're a little intrusive."

She wondered what Yvraine would do.

Mrs June smiled as she saw what Lilly could do. "Yes that is perfect" Mrs June said. She then motioned for Yvraine to began.

Walking forward it appeared that small grass blades and flowers started to bloom around her, From out of the wood in the floor. A beam of sun light seemed to shine in from the window into the room. Then bath Yvraine in it's light the blades of grass seemed to grow higher, Before Yvraine picked one of the blades and tossed it into the air. The blade of grass seemed to take on a life of it's own as it was cut into tiny pieces.

"Is that ok?" Yvraine asked.

Lilly watched intently as Yvraine went about her display of magic. It's better to know just what your opponent can do in case of combat classes. Nature burns easily so Lilly thought that, if she ever faced off against Yvraine, it'll be an easy match.

"Anything more you want us to do?" Lilly asked Mrs June.

"Yes, that went really well" Mrs June told Yvraine.

Kara watched as Yvraine did her magic act upon the stage. "So, she can use nature magic" Kara thought.

Looking back at Lilly, Mrs June spoke once again. "Do, either of you guys have outfits to change into during battle magical practice if so, can you show us?" Mrs June asked her. She also asked Yvraine this same question.

Yvraine nodded her head. As a wave of leaves seemed to swirl around her body as the magic did it's work. Soon Yvraine changed into her battle outfit.

Around her neck and both her arms appeared to be a small white cloak. In her blond hair was a reef of many different types of flowers and leaves. A Small bra of orange leaves covered her breasts through the middle part was open and a small brown belt went around under it. Covering her crotch was her panties which were the same orange leaf color as the bra covering her breasts. Upon the sides were small brown gems.

Weird question to ask but Lilly didn't care.

"Okay." Lilly answered.

She watched as Yvraine went about the outfit change. Her outfit was a little daring and rather revealing. Lilly couldn't help but blush at it. Once Yvraine had finished, Lilly changed into her outfit as well. She believed that her outfit was much cuter than Yvraine's.

The usual change came over Lilly after she was engulfed in white flames.

"Here it is." Lilly said to Mrs June.

Yvraine looked over at Lilly who changed into her battle outfit. She looked at it seemed that she was afraid to reveal anything that could change given time.

"Good, you girls may change back please" Mrs June said.

Yvraine changed back into her normal clothes and walked off the stage. Then took her seat she next called up Kara and Yukina to the stage. Once Lilly had changed back both girls walked up to the stage. Mrs June asked both girls the same questions she had asked both Lilly and Yvraine.

During Yukina's magical act she called forth small balls of ice that seemed to float. Around the room before exploding into little snowflakes.

Lilly changed back into her normal clothes and headed off back to her seat. Kara and Yukina were now called up.

Lilly hoped that Yukina wouldn't do any water play this time as she knew what it may do to her. Thankfully, Yukina's magical display consisted of just making little snowflakes. Lilly had no problems with this. In fact, she like the look of snowflakes.

Kara's display of magic was various creations of wind magic that blew across the stage. Yet as she was going about her business Kara seemed to stagger a little a grab her head in pain. "Kara are you alright?" Mrs June asked her.

Kara shook her head slightly as she heard a voice in her head. "You truly think by locking me away truly saved you?" The voice spoke. "I-I'm fine" Kara replied. She ignored the voice in her mind as she ended her display of magic.

Yukina then changed into her battle outfit like before in a display. Of pure water magic she looked over at Lilly and hoped this had an affect on her. Kara did the same moments later and then both girl's changed back into their clothes and walked off the stage.

Lilly watched as Kara started her display of magic. She was shocked when Kara suddenly grabbed her head and had a pained look in her face. She'll ask her about than when they're dismissed.

As expected.

Yukina was just warming up with the snowflakes. When she changed it was almost like back on the bridge. Lilly felt her bladder fill up from all the water in the transformation. She shifted in her seat. She hoped she'd get a chance to go after this lesson.

Once Kara came back to her seat, Lilly asked her the question she'd been wanting to ask since the magical display.

"What happened? You okay?" Lilly asked Kara. "You looked like you were in pain."

"I-I don't know, my head just started to hurt" Kara told Lilly. As the other students were called up to display their magic. Kara watched them do so. but wondered just what the voice in the back of her mind meant. Once the other students were finished Mrs June spoke again.

"I've decided we shall have a small magical duel for fun Yvraine and Lilly would you girls like to star in this match?" Mrs June asked.

"Yes" Yvraine spoke. As she started to walk back up to the stage again.

"Maybe you should take a breather for a few minutes." Lilly suggested.

The display went on for the other students. Lilly made quick notes on what they could do and what to look out for in case of combat classes.

It would appear that that moment came sooner than Lilly expected when she was called up to duel Yvraine, the Nature User, as Lilly called her.

"Fine by me. Although, I don't think the auditorium is the best place to fight." Lilly replied as she went up on to the stage.

Kara listened to what Lilly had said. "Sure that will work out" Kara replied. Mrs June then gathered the group of students and led them outside of the auditorium. "This way please" She said. Mrs June led the group away from the school.

Yvraine kept her gaze fixed on Lilly as she walked with the other kids. She knew she was at a disadvantage in fighting a fire user. But she had fought and beaten plenty of them in the past. After all her older sister was the one who taught her magic. Well at least before she was killed that is.

Mrs June led the group to a small clearing. "If you girls would get ready please" She said.

Lilly followed the class out into the clearing by the sports field. She knew she was at an elemental advantage but she also knew that excess nature can extinguish a fire. She would have to act carefully and not get caught in the moment.

Once asked to, Lilly changed back into her battle outfit.

"Who'll take the first strike?" She asked as she created her twin swords and cloaked them in fire.

Yvraine changed into her own battle outfit and stood not far from Lilly.

"You can go first, the person who get's hit five times loses the match" Mrs June explained. She turned to the group of kids. "I want you all to watch this match closely" Mrs June said.

Yukina seemed to be watching Lilly rather closely again.

"A misdirection?!" Lilly gasped. "I knew I shouldn't underestimate her." She quietly said to herself as she felt blades of grass wrap around her legs.

Lilly tried to rip the grass off but it wasn't working. She then tried to burn away at them with a small amount of fire magic. No luck.

"Inferno." Lilly cast. Her body was cloaked in white flames. She hoped that this would burn away at the grass.

"I;ve fought your kind plenty of times in the past and know how to deal with them" Yvraine spoke. The grass holding on Lilly was burned away freeing her. Reaching down Yvraine picked a small flower from the ground. She then plucked it's flower petals from the stem and they floated in the area. Then looked at the ground to Lilly's left and right sides.

The ground seemed to shake before two rather large roots erupted forth from the ground. Their roots seemed to shot out towards Lilly.

"There's too much greenery. I can't fight her like this! Wait, greenery! If I get her away from that then maybe..." Lilly thought as she dived away from the roots.

She then ran towards the empty car park close to the field. She shot back a fireball towards Yvraine as a means of taunting and self defence.

Yvraine saw the fireball coming towards her and Lilly running away. The flower pedals were still in the air before her which Yvraine used as a shield to block the fireball. But some of the fire had gotten through and burned parts of her arms and legs. Meaning Yvraine only could get hit four more times.

Yvraine followed after Lilly yet when she reached the empty car park. She stopped she may be at a disadvantage but she had other means to attack Lilly. A small green aura formed around her body looking into the sky. Yvraine spotted a couple of birds they seemed to notice Yvraine and flew down towards her they landed upon both her shoulder. Before she sent them at Lilly in attempts attack her.

"First flowers and now birds?!" Lilly asked in dismay. She quickly threw up a hastily made fire shield in hopes of deterring the birds. Wild animals were naturally scared of fire. She just hoped whatever magic Yvraine may have cast on them didn't remove this.

If any attack hit the shield, it'll likely break as it was only quickly made.

The birds flew around Lilly they saw the shield she had created. One of the birds flew towards it while the other one circled overhead then rushed downwards towards Lilly's head. Looking around the car park Yvraine knelt down and placed a hand upon the ground.

"Earthquake" Yvraine cast the entire ground of the cark park started to shake wildly. As cracks began to form on the ground all around Lilly several holes started to form.

Seemed the wall had the intended effects, until Lilly felt a bird crash into her from the side. Bird beaks were surprisingly sharp. The bird's beak skimmed past and cut a small line in Lilly's arm. She'd been hit once, only four more times left.

The fire shield fell and the other bird flew straight through. It only just missed Lilly's head. She quickly escaped the bird prison and ran towards Yvraine. She then felt the ground shake and small cracks start to appear in it.

"Earthquakes too?! What next?" Lilly groaned. She'd get nowhere running away so she sprinted towards Yvraine. She hoped she was more oriented towards distance combat.

It seemed that the birds had hurt Lilly only a little bit. Then sprint towards her seeing as how Lilly wasn't attacking her yet Yvraine moved backwards away from Lilly. The ground seemed to carry her away from Lilly and place her gently on the ground. In the middle of the grassy field again looking around she spotted some mud. Using some magic upon the mud it began to bubble then took on a shape.

The shape appeared to be that of a mud man. That was the same size of Yvraine the mund man then walked towards Lilly.

Yukina who had been watching the fight with interest had spotted a small puddle on the ground. Near where the car park was located thinking she decided to form several others. Small puddle of water began to form around the other puddle which made a now larger one.

Noticing how Yvraine was retreating, Lilly concluded that she was a ranged combatant. Excellent opponent against a melee champion. Lilly continued her sprint towards Yvraine when she heard water splashing. She looked down a saw a huge puddle.

"Might be dangerous to run on the mud now." Lilly considered. She thought that the puddle was likely to cause the mud to be slippery and have lower footing.

She noticed the mud man which Yvraine had made and paid no attention to it. She had one target and only one target. Yvraine. She flashed towards Yvraine and did a feint slash to see if this was a real Yvraine. It wasn't going to lead into a combo but it could still damage.

Yvraine saw as Lilly flashed towards her. She seemed to ignore the mud man for now at least. Who seemed to stop moving towards her. It wasn't until Lilly was close by and brought her swords down again not having time to escape she felt the blade. Cut across her chest drawing blood. Meaning she now had three hits left.

"Shit" Yvraine cursed

Jumping back the blades of grass around where Yvraine had been shot upwards at Lilly. The blades of grass were shaped like spears they wouldn't impale or kill her just hurt her by cutting her.

Lilly's hit seemed to strike the real Yvraine. Now that she was facing a partial illusionist, she was quite thankful that she had Haley on her team in the spar yesterday.

With no time to celebrate, spears of grass shot out of the ground and struck against Lilly. This meant she only had three hits lefts.

"Quit running!" She told Yvraine.

"I'm not running I've got you back right where I want you!" Yvraine shouted. She placed both hands upon the ground when it started to shake wildly. Soon to both the left and right sides of Lilly two large giant hands made out of the very earth themselves began to form and take shape. Getting back to her feet she smiled.

The leftmost hand shot forwards towards Lilly in a means to grab her and crush her between its fingers. However the right hand moved back towards where Yvraine was currently standing.

"Either way, you're still being a coward!" Lilly retaliated.

She felt the earth shake and two giant hands materialised. The left one shot towards her. She nimbly back flipped to avoid it. She then sent a lance of fire towards Yvraine in an attempt at hitting her.

Yvraine said nothing back to Lilly. The right arm moved forwards and blocked her body as the flame lance. Struck it a small fire formed upon the hand. Then both hands merged back into the ground and another brighter green aura formed around her body. A great build of magical power was started to build within and around Yvraine.

"Isha" Yvraine said.

She felt a rush of power inside of her as another personality seemed to take over.

"Pitiful" Yvraine said in a cold voice that wasn't her own.

Looking over she spotted a tree near-by pointing to it a great deal of leaves began to fall to the ground. As the mud man seemed to blend back into the earth. As the leaves floated around into the air Yvraine sent the flying at Lilly.

The lance seemed to be blocked by the hand. Lilly was really starting to get annoyed with this person.

"Why won't you burn?!" She shouted. "Burn, burn, BURN!"

Lilly didn't care that there were leave flying at her. She knew what she'd do.

"Pale Spiral." Lilly cast. A huge spiral of flames left her outstretched hand and tore through the leaves towards Yvraine's body. "BURN!"

Yvraine rose a hand into the sky and a giant wall of earth shot forth from the ground. Just as the flames ground the wall being as it was a powerful attack the earth all broke apart. Searing heat and flames washed over Yvraine's body as she was knocked to the ground. She had taken a hit which meant she had two left.

Getting back to her feet the leaves that still remained in the sky. They had yet to be burned shot towards Lilly.

"Your weak!" Yvraine snapped.

Placing both hands together the blades of leaves surrounded Lilly and created a huge circle around her before pressing inwards towards her.

The flames made contact with the target but the missiles still remained intact. The cut through Lilly's outfit and created several small cuts all over her body. She had two hits left before she'd be eliminated.

"If only I could get close." Lilly thought as she ran towards Yvraine. "Last ditch effort. Hope it works."

Lilly cloaked her body in flames and a small countdown appeared above her head. It was counting down 30 seconds.

Yvraine smiled and she looked up into the sky towards the sun. She had a plan forming to head this match here and now. Several of the leaves still remained and she sent them at Lilly again.

"Solar Beam" Yvraine spoke.

Particles of yellow energy back to form into the sky above Yvraine's head. They started to form into what appeared to be a large mean of magical energy. Though it would take time to complete.

Lilly avoided the oncoming leaves with practised expertise. She swerved in and out and dived high and low while running. Not a single leaf hit her. The countdown over her head was now at 24 seconds.

She ignored the solar beams and headed straight for her target. She hoped to get close enough and at least get one more strike in before her timer ticked out. She dashed towards Yvraine and tried a double slash from top right to bottom left and from left to right.

The solar beam in the sky overhead was still being formed. Seeing as how the leaves didn't hit her at all Yvraine. Let them fall to the ground just as Lilly got within range of her again. Yvraine felt the first cut strike her. Cutting into flesh Lilly's blade seemed to cut through part of her bra to reveal a small breast.

Looking up the energy had finished gathering overhead. "Fire" Yvraine yelled. The yellow energy beam fired at Lilly from high in the sky. Just as her second attack struck Yvraine's body.

Seems the timer wasn't needed at all. Lilly managed to strike twice but will they be counted? Now the timer was in progress, this was destined to be a stalemate unless a verdict comes within 18 seconds.

Lilly let the beam strike her. It really did feel like she'd crashed straight into the sun. She let it burn through her and felt another strike being knocked off her total, leaving her with one left. Not that it mattered as the time i'll take care of it within 12 seconds.

The match seemed to end with 12 seconds left. The two hits from Lilly were counted which meant that she had won the battle. Mrs June walked forward and cast healing magic on both girls. 'That was a great match you two" She said with a smile.

Yvraine looked over at Lilly. "Nice match" Yvraine replied with a smile. She turned away and walked back to the other having changed back into her normal clothes.

Yukina watched Lilly with a look of hatred in her eyes.

The battle ended, the countdown stopped and Lilly was declared the winner.

"You fought well. Never before have I had to resort to self-destruct magic. The battle was so close." Lilly replied.

She changed back into her normal outfit and rejoined the group. She went back over to Kara.

Kara smiled as Lilly returned over to her. "I didn't think you'd win that the match seemed fairly close" Kara replied as she looked over at Yvraine. Who was busy looking away over at Mrs June. "Well. anyway good match" Kara added.

Yukina was still looking at Lilly. "Damn bitch was suppose to lose that fight" Yukina thought. She felt like attacking Lilly here and now or at least embarrassing her to no end. Yet Yvraine placed a calming hand upon her shoulder and shook her head.

Mrs June began to speak to the group again.

"I'd like each of you to pick one partner among our class this partner of yours shall be your magic buddy. For the remainder of the school year plus you shall be teaching each other as well" Mrs June spoke.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lilly joked to Kara in reply. "I seriously thought I'd lose as well."

Mrs June announced that the group had to pick a 'magic buddy' for the rest of the year. Lilly considered Kara as a potential candidate but she needed to clarify something first.

"Excuse me," She called over to Mrs June. "Does the magical buddy have to be of the same affinity or can they be a different affinity?" Lilly asked.

Mrs June turned and faced Lilly. "It can be either the same or of a different one" She told Lilly. before deciding on next of what to say.

"Class for the remainder of the period to those who you have pair up with. I'd like you to find out two of their strengths and weaknesses" Mrs June said before going on. "Second your project for this month I'd like you to help each other in creating a new attack for each other" She added.

"But at least we know what kind of powers Yvraine has control over" Kara stated.

"I guess so." Lilly replied to Kara.

After Mrs June's confirmation, Lilly was sure who she'd want as her partner for the year.

"Um, would you like to be my partner?" Lilly asked Kara with a blush. "D-don't get me wrong. It's just that, well, we already know a bit about each other and I guess..." Lilly's voice trailed off at the end.

Kara looked over at Lilly. "Um, sure that would be fun" Kara replied with her own blush. She looked at Lilly closer and leaned forward "I'd like that to change" She whispered before leaning back. Then looking at the other groups of students who were busy forming into their own groups.

It seemed that Yvraine and Yukina formed into a group. Though Yukina was pissed off she wanted Lilly as her partner because of all the fun she could have with her. "Damn it" Yukina snapped.

"Yeah." Lilly replied with a slight smile. She couldn't help but blush more at Kara's next remark. "W-what do you mean?! Why would we want that?"

Anyway, now that partners were out of the way, it was time to begin the task at hand.

"Two strengths and two weaknesses. We already know at least one of those each don't we?" Lilly asked. "For strengths, I'm a peerless acrobat. Due to my bound animal, I have the grace and agility of a cat so I'm pretty good at most dexterous things. What about you?"

"Because, as I said I'd like for things to change between us" Kara replied. "There's some things that I wish for us to know about each other given time" Kara added. She listened to what else Lilly had to say about her strengths and weakness.

"Well, I've able to ride the wind currents whenever I wish it just seems to come easy for me. You could say I have my own bound animal that lets me soar the skies whenever I wish." Kara spoke as she tried to make it sound simple enough.

"For a weakness, well, you know what water does to me. I guess that's all I can think of for weaknesses." Lilly said. "I guess thunder and lightening might also be counted as a big weakness of mine. You know why." Lilly added as she indicated where her lightening patterning is on her back.

She had a rough idea as to what Kara's weaknesses were but she still wasn't sure about them just yet.

"My own weakness, as I'm guessing you know would be blood" Kara quickly said. She didn't wish to speak anymore of that. As she heard what else Lilly had said. "You could also say another weakness of mine would be the cold-hearted personality of mine that only cares about killing and bloodlust" Kara said quietly.

Just speaking about that she seemed to grab her head in pain again. "You enjoyed that time I know you did" The voice seemed to say.

Kara shook her head and the voice stopped speaking.

"If you could, maybe, control the bloodlust, it might be counted as a great strength as you'll be able to keep going in a fight." Lilly suggested. "I'm afraid blood is unavoidable in our line of work."

Speaking of magic, blood and fear, Lilly thought back to the duel yesterday and her half-sisters' ascension to magical power.

"I wonder how they're doing?" Lilly thought to herself.

Holly was listening attentively in her English class as she took notes on how to use word substitution to create a variety of effects in pieces of literature and Haley was falling asleep behind her propped up and open English textbook.

"So bored." Haley quietly groaned to her sister, who was sitting on the desk next to her.

"Shush!" Holly quietly answered. "I'm trying to take notes here. Maybe you should try it some time?"

"I will when lessons become interesting." Haley groaned back.

Kara heard what Lilly had to say. "It might but I can't do that not at this time" Kara answered back. She didn't want to try and think about that time. When she had been nothing but a blood-crazy monster. "I don't; think you'd want to see me like that" Kara spoke.

The voice seemed to speak again. "Let me out you know you want to" The voice spoke.

"I guess that might be a bad idea." Lilly answered. "Now, how about our combination attack?"

Back in the twins' English lesson, Haley had had enough boredom. She wanted the lesson to become more interesting,

"I want an interesting lesson for once." Haley quietly annoyed Holly again. An idea then hit her. "Wait, I can make it more interesting!"

"Don't even think about it." Holly said as she caught the mischievous glint in Haley's eyes. She knew what this meant.

"Too late, already did." Haley answered with a smile. She then looked at her teacher, a grouchy old man in his early fifties who hated teaching but had been stuck in it until retirement, and thought of something really devious. She thought back to how many times he had denied her from going to the toilet and made her wet herself in class and how many times he had given her double the amount of homework for doing so and 'disrupting his lesson'. She knew what she'd do.

Kara half listened to Lilly at first but her attention returned when. Lilly had spoke about a combination attack. "Sure that will work out yet how do you want to go about it?" Kara asked. She had a view ideas of what they could do together.

"Yes, that's it use more of that power" The voice spoke again. Kara again grabbed her head in pain.

"Well, I'd like to- " Lilly started to say when she saw Kara grab her head in pain. "You okay? You want me to call the teacher over?" Lilly asked, worried about Kara's health.

Haley projected the Illusion of the teacher's voice becoming like a chipmunk's to the entire class. Sure enough, to her ears as well, he sounded really stupid with such a high pitched voice. She couldn't help but giggle to herself. She hated her teacher. She hated him with a passion. She never wanted to be stuck in his home group for this year but she was forced to. She loved how she heard the rest of the class giggle a little at his voice as well. He seemed to notice it but he decided to ignore it for now, until Haley spoke up.

"Don't do it. You'll be sent to the Headmaster's office again." Holly quietly said to Haley before she stood up.

"Sir, I can't quite understand what you are saying. You sound like a chipmunk. Can you speak a little clearer for me, please." Haley asked, putting on her exemplar cute student act.

"I-I'm fine" Kara said as her aching head returned to normal. "No, I'll be okay" She added. Kara wasn't sure why this now of all times was happening to her. "So, what would you like to to?" Kara asked wanting to change the subject.

"Ah, I've got an idea can you create birds of fire?" Kara asked. As an idea was forming in her head something that she remembered reading about in the past.

"If you say so." Lilly answered, still not quite believing Kara's supposed wellness. "If you ever start to feel weird, tell me and I'll call the teacher over. Okay?"

"I've never tried it before but I'll be willing to give it a go." Lilly replied. She kind of thought that Kara was talking about phoenixes when referring to 'birds of fire'.

"Young lady, just what are you going on about? Are you hard of hearing? Do you wish to sit at the front of the class?" Haley's teacher answered angrily. Although, it kind of lost its effect when it was said with the squeaky voice Haley made him have to the other students.

"No, Sir. I've got perfect hearing, or so my doctor says. It's just that you sound rather squeaky and all that." Haley replied with her innocent smile.

"You're pushing your luck..." Holly quietly said to Haley. "Stop it while you're ahead!"

"Last warning. If you keep insulting me like that you'll go to the headmaster's office!" Haley's teacher retaliated.

"Oh no! Please, Sir, have mercy!" Haley answered, trying to sound like she was scared, upset and hurt. "I didn't mean anything funny. I promise you!" Haley added with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"I'll let you know" Kara said. Wanting to be done with that subject for now at least.

"Yeah, I remember reading in a story once about a character named Darien using a fire-bird. As one of his attacks and I thought maybe we could create one" Kara said with a smile.

Elsewhere

Kale had finally set up everything he had needed for this day. The meeting with Marie's business partners was all ready and set up.

"Little bitch today's the day everything you've ever created shall belong to me"

"It's possible but it will take some magical control and I may need to see Haley about illusion magic, which would probably be what I create the bird out of." Lilly answered.

She knew that there was definitely something up with Kara today but she just couldn't place it. She decided to keep a close eye on her all day.

"I warned you." Holly sighed.

"Young lady, go straight to the Headmaster's office this instant!" Haley's teacher shouted, to which Haley flinched.

"Y-yes Sir." Haley replied. She couldn't help but tremble a little. She never expected him to shout at her. She collected her things and headed towards the Headmaster's office.

"So, would Haley be the one you'd like to teach as well is how to use her magic?" Kara asked. As she listened to what Lilly had to say before.

"But, can you create say other things out of fire that you wouldn't need help with?" Kara also asked.

Yukina and Yvraine had formed their own little group and were going about their own business. Yet both girls were staring at Kara and Lilly once again.

"Unless you want her. She's quite the handful after all." Lilly answered with a smile.

"I can create minor things but, overall, shaping flames isn't really my area of expertise." Lilly replied.

Needless to say, Haley's visit to the Headmaster's office was quite eventful. She entered with a dry skirt and panties and left with them soaked in urine and a red raw rear. Nonetheless, she was also offered an interesting opportunity. The Headmaster suggested that she changed schools to the newly restored 'Evergreen'. She knew that this is where Lilly attended along with Kara so she thought that she could have some fun teasing them and playing around with them. The Headmaster seemed to know that she can create illusions as well and read into a person's past so this experience should be a good one. She ran back to Holly to break to her the good news.

"I'll teach her for now and you can teach Holly then we can switch at some point?" Kara asked. She wondered how she could help Lilly out with her shaping flames.

"Since we got you down now what about myself? I'd like to try something along the lines of a joint attack" Kara spoke.

It was then that Mrs June spoke up. "Excuse me class but it's time for everyone here to go get their new school uniforms" Mrs June said.

"Fine by me." Lilly shrugged. "Haley's easily brought with sweets so use them if she doesn't listen."

"I don't know much about wind magic but I'm sure we can come up with something. What do you have in mind?" Lilly asked.

Mrs June then announced that it was time to get the new uniforms. Lilly just sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not looking forward to the new uniforms. I think they're kind of childish." Lilly said to Kara.

Haley ran into her classroom and ignored the laughs from her classmates which were obviously in response to the wet patch on Haley's skirt and the small drip trail which followed behind her.

"Holly, you won't believe this!" Haley beamed to Holly.

"You're turning over a new leaf and leaving behind your troublemaker self?" Holly offered.

"NO! We're being transferred to Lilly's school!" Haley answered.

"Huh?!"

"I'm sure I can think of other ways to get Haley to listen to me" Kara said with a smile.

"Well, how does a combination of one of our strongest attacks sounds? we would have to work out how to do it?" Kara added. She then heard as Mrs June spoke about getting their new uniforms.

"They are okay I had to wear one at my old boarding school, plus I'm sure it will look good on you" Kara pointed out.

"That might work but it'll take a lot of synchronisation to pull off properly." Lilly replied.

"Y-you're just saying that." Lilly blushed. She felt her heart start to beat faster. "A-anyway, if it's the school's rules then I have to abide by them."

"We're getting transferred to Lilly's school!" Haley repeated. "This'll be so much fun!"

"Why am I coming along?" Holly asked.

"Because I don't want to be in a strange place all by myself." Haley replied with a slight downcast look.

"You won't be alone. You'll have Lilly and Kara to mess around with."

"But they're older than me. I'll be all alone in class."

"So? Why do I have to come along?"

"Because the Headmaster said so!"

"Fine."

Haley took her seat beside Holly and fidgeted around a little as she felt the wetness of her panties stick to her small bottom.

"Get changed." Holly told Haley.

"Fine." Haley pouted.

"Then it just means we have to work hard I'm sure we will get in all right in time" Kara said with a smile.

"No, I mean what I said" Kara whispered to her. As the groups started to end towards the main school again. "Plus I have a few things in mind to make it fun" Kara added. The students reached the school around a few minutes later they walked inside.

Then, started towards the main auditorium where the school uniforms were being given out.

Lilly followed the class back into the auditorium to get her new school uniform. All of the time she was walking, Lilly couldn't help but blush as her heart pounded with Kara's compliment.

"I guess it won't be so bad after all." Lilly thought to herself.

Haley did as Holly had asked, right in the middle of class.

She pulled down her soaked panties and placed them in a plastic bag before putting them into her school bag. She then took out her spare pair of panties, a pure white ribbon pair with frills around the edges, and placed them on. She then took down her skirt, leaving herself in nothing but her panties covering her lower regions, and folded it up before putting it into the plastic bag with her panties. She then took out her spare school skirt and put it on.

"That's not quite what I had in mind." Holly announced quietly to Haley.

All the students had finally reached the main auditorium. Mrs June the spoke up again "once you have gotten your uniform you will need to change into it you. Can use the girl's changing room for that" She pointed out.

Kara soon got in line she saw several teachers handing out uniforms. To the students already in line. She used a gentle breeze of wind to caress Lilly's peach. Yet stopped once the line started moving.

Lilly shivered a little when she felt a small breeze against her girlhood. She blushed bright red when she found out that it was Kara who'd done it through detecting magic.

"N-not here, please." Lilly asked quietly as the line moved forward.

Lilly looked on and saw the uniforms being handed out. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed when she thought about herself wearing them.

Kara heard what Lilly had said. "But isn't that what you want?" Kara quietly said. She soon reached the front of the line and was then handed her uniform. Which was a white sailor blouse, a small blue skirt with red bows upon the back and the front of the blouse.

"These look ok" Kara stated she started to make her way towards the changing room.

Lilly had no answer. she just turned bright red.

The line moved forward and Kara was handed her new uniform. Lilly was next in line so she was handed hers as well. She took the uniform towards the changing rooms. It didn't look too bad. It was kind of cute, after all.

Once inside of the changing room Kara began to get undressed she placed her clothes. Which she folded up neatly into a small bag beside her. She then started to get dressed into her new uniform which hugged her body nicely. She ran her hands along it's length feeling the way it hugged her breasts then looked.

Down to see the skirt ended right around mid-thigh. "How do I look?" Kara asked as she spun around flashing Lilly her panties.

Lilly quickly took off her clothes and folded them up. She then put on her new uniform. It was a little tight but it wasn't that bad. She thought she'd gained a little weight from all the snacks she'd been eating. She'll try to cut back a little on them. Her figure still looked as lithe as it always did but she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious about the tightness of her uniform.

"Great." Lilly answered as her gaze stuck to Kara's panties.

Lilly then smoothed out her own uniform and posed in front of the mirror.

"Do I look fat?" She asked Kara. "This uniform's a little tight."

Kara blushed at Lilly's comment.

'Your look cute and not your not fat" Kara said with a smile. She looked at Lilly's figure in the mirror her gaze seemed to fall upon Lilly's breasts and butt. She looked away blushing in shame.

"Things will start when we are alone?" Kara thought.

"I just can't help but feel like this uniform's a little too small in certain areas and too big in others." Lilly answered. She looked at her chest and saw how baggy the uniform was there. She placed both of her hands on her tiny breasts.

"Grow big. Grow big." She mentally encouraged her breasts.

She then looked at her skirt and saw that it seemed to be a little too short on her. It looked like it was riding up her legs and she could have sworn that she saw the faintest sight of her panties. She pulled the skirt down a little to try and cover up her legs a little more.

Kara turned at the sound of Lilly's voice and saw that she was cupping her breasts. "You're right about that" Kara replied as she leaped to her feet. She then walked over to Lilly and then grabbed her breasts with both hands. She started to fondle them.

"Yet maybe it's for the best or if these were to grow?" Kara said with a smile.

"I just feel like- wha!" Lilly said before she was cut off by Kara's fondling.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!" She asked Kara as she tried to pull her hands off her chest. Truth be told, Lilly loved this but she didn't want Kara finding out.

Kara still fondled Lilly's chest. "I'm helping them grow" Kara replied.

She fondled them gently for a short while more before stopping. "There will be more of that in time" Kara whispered to her.

She then grabbed her bag. "We should be heading to our next class"

Lilly couldn't respond. She just gently yelped at Kara's fondling.

"Don't do that again without my permission." She scolded Kara.

She then picked up her bag and headed to the door of the changing rooms.

"I've got science. You?"

"I know you liked it just like the other night" Kara replied.

She followed Lilly out of the room.

"I've got English next"

"Huh?" Lilly asked. "Did something happen the other night?"

Lilly went down the corridor towards her science class and stood by the door.

"I'll see you later." She said to Kara as she entered her class.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Kara responded back.

She left Lilly alone and waved her off as she walked down the hallway. Yet as she was walking she saw two figures walking towards her. They were both dressed in black suits.

"Great" Kara thought.

Science class was boring as normal yet Lilly managed to survive it. Only just, mind.

She noted down what was needed and highlighted pieces in her workbook to review when tests come up. She wanted to be out as fast as possible.

The two men soon reached Kara.

"We have word from your father he wants you at today's meeting with Marie" One suit toward her before they turned and walked away.

"Not what I need"

Boredom settled in and Lilly started to feel a little tired. She placed her book on her desk in an upright position and lay her head down behind it. She chuckled to herself as this was the sort of thing that Haley'll do.

She closed her eyes and let the teacher drone on about stuff she already knew.

Kara then finally made it to her english class she was a little late. Yet the teacher seemed to already know why and all.

The teacher then went on about what the class had been doing. And Kara tried her best to get back into the swing of things.

Lilly was woken up by the bell ringing. It must be break time. She stretched and yawned before putting her books away. She felt the need for relief so she left the classroom and headed to the toilets.

Once finished in them, she headed to where she believed Kara would meet her. The main quad of the school. She was shocked when she saw two familiar figures by the large tree.

"Miss me?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Hello, Lilly." Holly greeted Lilly.

"What are you two doing here?!" Lilly asked in surprise.

"We got transferred from our old school to here. Something about allowing us to reach our full potential?" Holly answered.

Kara finally got started on her lesson and yet time seemed to fly by. Soon the bell rang and she started to pack up her things. Leaving the room since it was now break she decided to go find Lilly.

It was only several moments later when she walked outside. She spotted Lilly over near her tree and walked over to her. Yet once she got closer she spotted Haley and Holly.

"Um, why are you girls here?" Kara asked.

"We're the new transfer students for Class 5E" Haley replied with a smile.

"In short, our old Headmaster thought it best to transfer us here. I think he'd had enough of Haley's antics." Holly stated.

"We've yet to get our uniforms. We were told we'll get them at lunch." Haley told the pair.

Lilly sighed.

"Passing the headache on, was he?" Lilly joked.

"Guess you could say that." Holly shrugged,

"Anyway. You look cute in your matching uniforms." Haley said to Kara and Lilly. "Although, they emphasise Lilly's love handles and flat chest." She added on with a giggle.

Kara gave both girls hugs when she saw them. "I missed you both" She said. Then listened to what was said.

"That's nice and all but at least we get to see each other again" Kara said with a smile.

She blushed at Haley's comment. "I tried to help them grow but I guess I didn't do a good job" Kara replied.

She then thought about what she and Lilly spoke with earlier.

"We have made up our minds on who is teaching who with their magic. I'll be teaching you Haley and Lilly shall be teaching Holly. Then once things are underway and given time we shall switch students" Kara told the pair.

A devious smile filled Haley's face for a moment before returning to her usual happy look.

"Okay." Haley answered.

"If you insist." Holly replied.

"I'm not fat!" Lilly told Haley angrily. "I'm just a little bigger due to a growth spurt!"

"I never said you were. Guilty conscience? Late night snacking not helping?" Haley answered with a smile.

"S-stop it!" Lilly said with a blush.

"Pity the growth spurt didn't help your pancake chest." Haley giggled.

Kara caught the smile on Haley's face.

She then thought of something to do. Hiding herself in the wind she used this to fondle Lilly's chest.

"Maybe this will help them grow?" Kara offered.

She then walked over to Haley and leaned towards her, "Can we have fun again later?" She asked in a quiet tone.

If this was what her school life was going to be like now, Lilly wondered what she had done and which deity she must have upset to get this forced upon her. Nothing was worse than having younger siblings attend the same school as an older one. Especially if one of them had a mischievous streak to them and liked to tease their older sibling.

Lilly gasped as she felt the wind fondle her breasts,

"Stop it!" She groaned.

"We can now." Haley answered with her mischievous smile. "We've got around ten minutes of break left and the whole of lunch. This year's going to be fun."

Holly shook her head and sighed.

"I'm just helping you out" Kara replied with a smile. She used the wind to pinch Lilly's nipples gently then went back to fondling them but then stopped.

"What do you want to do then?" Kara asked Haley. She used some of her own magic to tickle Haley's peach.

In the back of her mind something seemed to be awakening.

Haley giggled at the clitoral stimulation which Kara was giving her.

"We should tease Lilly some more. It's more fun when we do it together." Haley whispered in response to Kara.

"Anyway, this is not like our old school, Haley. This is a private academy which expects the best and more out of its students. We don't have time to be playing around and you certainly have no time to sleep in class." Holly explained. "You'd also better act like the young lady you are meant to be and attend to bodily needs before it is too late. We're with older students now and we must make it look like we're meant to be here and not in some play-school."

She kept this up on Haley for a while longer. But also stopped and smiled to herself. "Then I'll begin" She replied in a whisper.

Kara used the wind again but this time started to fondle Lilly's peach through her panties. She teased it with gentle touches and caresses. She even used the wind to push her panties up inside of her.

What Kara really wanted was for Lilly to somehow remember her dream from the other night.

"Kara, please. Stop it." Lilly whined as she moved around. The coldness of the wind was making her need the toilet again.

Haley created the illusion of the fountain again behind Lilly and made it so that only she could hear it. This evoked a stronger response from Lilly.

"Haley, quit it!" Lilly demanded. "This is no time to play around."

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything." Haley lied with her innocent child act. Lilly didn't buy it.

"That won't work on me, young lady!" Lilly angrily retaliated.

She again used the wind to fondle Lilly's girlhood she used the wind. To play with it much like she would she walked over to Lilly and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "I like this version of you as being desperate" Kara whispered.

She again had the wind fondle Lilly's lower parts. She tried to picture herself doing this to Lilly instead. As the wind pushed her panties further into Lilly's girlhood.

"That's IT!" Lilly shouted. "Stop it, you two!"

She then turned and headed back to the main building. She then went into the toilets and let out what Haley and Kara had built up in her.

"She's none too happy." Haley stated unnecessarily.

"I wonder why that could be?" Holly asked sarcastically.

Kara stopped and watched as Lilly left them alone. She then went back to Haley "would you like to spend Wednesday afternoon with me?" Kara asked Haley. "And Holly how about Thursday? Kara added.

As she thought about those days. It seemed that she grabbed her head in pain again. As if using that magic had a bad affect on her.

"I'm fine with that. I know it'll be fun." Haley answered.

"I don't mind." Holly replied.

Lilly finished up in the toilets, going through the usual process, and headed back to the group.

"You okay, Kara?" Haley asked as Kara grabbed her head in pain.

"I can detect a large increase in magic." Holly said in response. "The centre of it seems to be Kara. Maybe it's a magical build up?"

Before Kara had grabbed her head in pain she had heard what both girls had said. "I'd like for you both to pick out a place you'd like to go and we can go there. Also Haley I wanna challenge you to that ice cream game again" Kara told the pair.

It was only after that she had grabbed her head in pain.

"N...no" Kara muttered to Haley.

She seemed to drop to her knees, as the power she had used upon Lilly and Haley. Had caused the dark part of her mind to awaken a tiny bit.

"This is only the beginning" The evil voice said.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and you start to act like this?!" Lilly said as she ran back to Kara's side. "I know something's wrong. Don't try to hide it."

"Nothing to do with me." Haley said, thinking that Lilly would go through her usual process of blaming Haley.

"I think it's a build up of magic." Holly suggested. "I can sense a lot of magic around her. Maybe she just needs to shoot out a little."

Kara heard what Lilly had said through the pain in her head. "She didn't do anything" Kara says. Through the pain as she tries to get to her feet.

Though fell forward again.

"Just let me out I know you want to" her mind's voice spoke again.

A dark power began to gather around her. It wasn't dark per say just felt really evil. Like it had been locked away or something and was just begging to be released.

"I'm not blaming Haley, I'm blaming you. You're too evasive. I know something's up." Lilly answered Kara's statement.

"Anyone got healing magic?" Holly asked the group. "That might help."

She then sensed the dark energies emanating from Kara.

"I think it's more than a magical build up now. Something's trying to get out." Holly announced.

For a brief few seconds a clear look came to Kara's eyes as she turned to Lilly. "Stay out of this!" Kara hissed. Yet she said this in a voice that wasn't her own.

The clear look in her eyes seemed to return to normal.

Again the dark part of her mind tried to awaken again and gain control. "Just a little more" It said before Kara fell forward and passed out from the pain.

"She's not herself. Something's trying to take her over, although I don't know what." Holly said as she turned away. "It hurts to look at her. The energy she's emitting is too strong."

Kara then fell to the floor and passed out.

"Call the Magic Teacher." Lilly told the twins. "Go to the main office and ask for Mrs June and tell her to meet me in the infirmary. I'll take Kara there."

Lilly picked Kara up with her fireball magic and led her over to the infirmary while Holly and Haley headed to the main office.

She didn't feel herself being picked up and carried away.

Inside of her mind Kara was bombarded by various images all of the time where. She had spent it killing or hurting those who would do her harm. She saw herself standing in the town square with the dead bodies at her feet. She saw herself standing among a pile of ruins which appeared to be a building of some sort.

To her left and right side she saw both twins and Lilly laying among the rubble, They appeared to be quite beaten up looking down she spotted blood on her hands. Reaching up she brought her fingers to her lips and licked the blood off of them.

She walked slowly down the rubble over to Lilly and reached down and picked her up. By her neck "you shall be first" The evil part of her side. Before she snapped Lilly's neck and dropped her to the ground.

Lilly arrived in the infirmary and set Kara down on a vacant bed. She hoped that the twins knew where the main office was, even though they couldn't miss it if they entered the main building. She noticed the time on the clock above the beds. She really should be in her lesson now but she didn't want to leave Kara alone.

The twins arrived at the main office and Holly explained the situation, Haley was not one for tense situations, she could never get her words out right. Mrs June followed the two back to the infirmary and Lilly led her over to the bed with Kara on.

Evil Kara walked over to Haley next and picked her up. "You were always the fun one" She replied. Reaching down she kissed her on the lips before snapping her neck as well. Dropping the lifeless body to the group she walked over to Holly.

"Ah, and now you the shy one always hiding behind other people you make me sick" Evil Kara yelled as she brought her foot down into Holly's stomach kicking her again and again. Yer laughin for sheer delight, "There was a time when I liked you most of all" Evil Kara answered.

She reached down and picked up Holly. Then with her left hand ripped open Holly's battle outfit.

Go to your lessons, girls." Lilly said to the twins.

"But we're worried about Kara as well." Haley replied.

"Sorry but I'm not about to leave her." Holly answered.

"It's your first day here so the teacher's will be less lenient. You could get into serious trouble." Lilly argued.

"So what? We don't want to leave Kara. Let them punish us." Haley retaliated.

Lilly knew there was no point in reasoning with them. She also didn't care what her teachers may think of her. She wanted Kara to get better.

Evil Kara tore the outfit off of Holly. "Perfect this is how I want to remember you helpless and beaten" Evil Kara said.

Mrs June arrived a few moments later. She had gotten the gist of what had happened to Kara from Lilly who a moment ago just told her,

"I can feel a lot of dark magic around her, seems like some part of her mind as awakened and let out it's darkness" Mrs June told everyone.

She walked over and placed a hand upon Kara head she was burning up. Closing her eyes she searched through Kara's mind. "It seems a seal was placed inside of her and it's cracked I believe I can fix it though it will take time" She added.

"So, she's crazy?" Haley asked.

"Haley! She's not crazy. She's just a little out of control at the moment." Holly cut in.

"A seal? What kind of seal?" Lilly asked. She'd read about seals before and she wanted to know just what was wrong with Kara.

Lilly stayed by Kara's side and held her hand in her own. She didn't want Kara to be alone. If the seal placed on her was one of the major seals then she might have something seriously wrong with her. Why would her magic need to be sealed?

"She's not crazy it's more like a part of her she didn't want is in control" Mrs June said. She then looked over at Lilly.

"It's a powerful one actually it's mainly used to lock things away so they couldn't be released. Unless the one who cast the spell wanted to rid itself of it" She replied.

"It just seems like the seal has weakened some I can fix it given time" She spoke.

"Any idea what it's locking away?" Lilly asked. As it was a major seal it must be locking something very dangerous away.

"I thought I could sense powerful magic." Holly said to herself. "She's practically glowing with the stuff."

Holly managed to look at Kara now. She was certainly emanating something really strong but she was unsure what.

"Just what are you hiding?" She quietly asked.

"All I can say is that it seems like a dark evil part more like a split personality" Mrs June answered.

She started to chant softly to herself as a small light began to form around Kara, "It's really terrible magic" She said between chants the aura around Kara was starting to work it's magic.

Then seal in her mind was starting to fix and repair itself.

"So she's crazy." Haley concluded.

"No she isn't! She's a little torn apart that's all." Holly answered.

"Two powers are in combat with one another. This is certainly weird." Lilly stated.

Lilly knew what she'd do. When she got home, she'll go into her library and look up the various seals to try and determine which one was on Kara. Hopefully this shall bring a little light to the current events.

The evil Kara within Kara's mind seemed to know what was happening to her. She felt the walls breaking down. "No, No" She screamed. As she started to fade away.

Back in the real world the access magic that had been around Kara seemed to backlash sending a strong current of wind ripping through the infirmary. Mrs June was knocked to the floor. But still kept of the chanting.

"I didn't know it was this strong" She said.

"Something's definitely not happy with this." A shocked Holly said as she picked herself off the floor.

"Told you." Haley announced as she got up off the floor.

Lilly got up off the floor and went back to Kara's side. She accessed her magic as she put a small wall around Kara.

"This should stop any more freak wind accidents." Lilly told the group. "I'll need to keep it up though."

This was no ordinary split personality. Something was fighting for control over Kara. Something so strong that it can shatter a major seal with ease. Lilly didn't know what it was but she knew she'd rather not face it in combat.

The seal within Kara's mind was about half fixed at this point but still the access evil magic. Was still around in the very air. It shot off against Lilly's shield wall battering it again and again.

"I may need some help here go get Mr Anderson the other magic teacher" Mrs June told Haley.

She kept chanting but it seemed like the seal was starting to weaken again. A much stronger gust of wind shot off as Kara's body rose slowly into the air from the bed.

Evil Kara felt the strong rush of magic in the air and she liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Evil Awakens**

"Right." Haley nodded back to Mrs. June as she ran out of the infirmary and back to the main office.

"I can help with the shield but I don't think it'd be that good." Holly suggested.

"Don't ask, just help when you can." Lilly replied.

Holly nodded and looked for the magic in her body. Her ears and tail appeared again and she added her strength to the shield.

Haley returned moments later with the other magic instructors.

"Any way I can help?" She asked the group.

The wind just seemed to batter the shield wall more and more. As cracks began to form along the wall. Kara who was floating in mid-air turned to face them her body moved into a standing position. And she soon opened her eyes, Right as Mr. Anderson entered into the room.

"It would be best if you stayed out of this" Mr. Anderson said.

He felt the strong magic coming off of Kara. He rose both his hands and started chanting as well another aura formed around her.

Kara opened her eyes and she had the same blank look as before. "This won't work" She replied. Her clothes seemed to shift into her battle outfit. As she felt the rush of no found power flow through her body. Yet the seal in her mind was starting to reseal itself.

"Not going to happen" Evil Kara yelled. A clear dark aura formed around her body. As a start gust of wind shot out and shattered the shield wall knocking everyone down again. This being her change Evil Kara teleported away.

After the events, Lilly and Holly were too drained to pose much of a resistance as Kara teleported away.

"What was that?" Lilly asked as she panted.

"She's something else, that's for sure." Holly answered.

"I didn't get to do anything." Haley pouted.

Lilly was certain this was just that start of something major.

"If we're done, mind if I take a small breather before returning to lessons?" Lilly asked.

"I second that." Holly added on.

"I just wanna bunk." Haley admitted.

"It would be best if you girl's left" Mrs. June said as she got up and started a small talk with Mr. Anderson.

Evil Kara had never felt more alive it had been far too long since she had last. Been set free for the last time was back during the time when she killed the three empowered ones. She had appeared above the school. Then seemed to fly away from it.

Both Yukina and Yvraine who were busy in their own classes seemed to feel the increase in magic. Coming from part of the school Yukina seemed to know who it was having fought Kara in the past. Yvraine knew it all to well she herself had fought against this version of Kara once before.

A couple of years ago to be in fact.

"If you say so." Lilly answered as she stood up and headed out of the infirmary.

"Guess we can't really ask for a break from lessons." Holly chuckled.

"Do I still get to bunk?" Haley asked.

"No." Holly and Lilly replied simultaneously.

The trio made their way out of the infirmary and towards their next lessons. Lilly kept thinking about what kind of power this form of Kara's consciousness may possess. If she could knock down skilled empowered ones then she's gotta be strong.

"I hope she comes back soon." Lilly thought.

Evil Kara flew through the air toward the center of the city. She soon reached the very center after a few minutes of travel as she looked down at the various buildings. And peons below she just laughed to herself.

Then began to gather the very air currents around herself. Small clear jet streams of wind began to form in the sky as they traveled through it towards her. The very wind around town seemed to pick up some.

Lessons went on as normal and Lunch time came around. Lilly met up with the twins in the quad by the tree.

"Kara's not back yet?" Haley asked Lilly.

"Doesn't look like it." Lilly answered.

"I hope she's not busting up the town." Holly stated with a frown.

"If she is there's nothing I can do about it. I can't just leave school for no reason." Lilly replied with a shrug.

Despite what she said, Lilly really wanted to do just that. She wanted to help Kara but she knew she'd be no match for her. If she could take out three empowered ones like this then she could just as easily pick off one with a third of the effort.

Evil Kara was still gathering the very wind around herself. Strong gusts were blowing across town and the school.

Yvraine felt the strong increase in magic again. As she walked outside into the quad she looked up and could spy. The air currents passing over head well any empowered one could. "What's she planning on doing?" Yvraine thought aloud as a strong gust of wind blew across the quad.

Blowing up her uniform skirt and showing those around her panties.

"Anyway, let's get something to eat. I'll show you to the cafeteria." Lilly told the twins.

"Any sweets there?" Haley asked.

"There's Crème Caramel Desserts but they're normally only brought with a large meal. I don't think they sell the alone."

"What about curry?"

"They sell that, yeah. Tikka Masla, Korma, Biriyani and Original."

"Perfect!"

Lilly then headed off to the cafeteria to purchase her lunch with the twins in tow. All of the time she was walking, she couldn't help but think of what Kara might be going through right now. It must be hell to be controlled by a dark energy.

The real Kara was locked behind the seal in her mind, She could see everything that Evil Kara was doing. And slammed her fists against the seal.

"Let me out, let me out" She shouted while slamming both fists against the seal some more.

Evil Kara heard this and ignored her, She was having way too much fun though she was still gathering the wind currents around her. When enough of the magic was gathered she pointed her hands towards the city below.

Soon a small twister began to form and take shape.

The cafeteria queue was surprisingly short. Lilly and the twins joined the queue as a group. They agreed on having Lilly order the food as the twins were a little too short to see over the counter. One quick look at the menu and everything was decided in no time. Lilly ordered a spicy chicken pasta, Haley asked for a chicken tikka masala with rice and a crème caramel dessert and Holly only wanted a ham salad sandwich. The drink orders didn't need debating either. Each of them got a can of Cola.

They found an empty table and started on their meals. Lilly looked out of the window and noticed how the trees were blowing around quite a lot.

"Getting kind of windy." She said, trying to make conversation.

"Didn't say that in the forecast for today." Holly answered.

"Wind or no wind. Nothing's going to stop me from eating this curry!" Haley declared as she started scoffing down her tikka masala.

As the small twister began to take shape within the outskirts of the city. Kale turned away and looked out the window of his office he felt the large increase in magic and only smiled. "She shows herself again this is great" Kale said with a laugh. In the distance he spotted the twister. "If Kara can use that to rid me of Marie then all this would be perfect" Kale laughed.

Yvraine and Yukina. Both looked out the window seeing the trees blowing. They knew something bad would happen soon. Yvraine knew it more so that Yukina did, They were about to get their lunch when Yukina spotted Lilly and headed towards her.

"What are you doing?" Yvraine asked.

"What do you think I'm going over to her" Yukina replied.

"But why?" She asked.

"Because just look outside I know she's thinking about her little friend out there and if we can get her to go. Then I can put my own plan into action and totally embarrass her once again" Yukina says.

"Seems kind of strange." Lilly announced. "I know the weather forecast is never 100% accurate but this is just too weird. We had hardly any wind earlier."

"Maybe it's Kara. I can tell it's an enchanted wind." Holly shrugged.

"Whatever." Haley added on the end before scoffing down another mouthful of curry.

Lilly tried her best to ignore the wind but she just couldn't help but look out of the window while eating. She didn't notice Yukina come over to her.

Yukina had arrived over at Lilly's table with Yvraine in tow. "Well, well it it isn't little miss bridge wetter" Yukina said with a chuckle. As she locked her gaze upon Lilly.

Yvraine stood next to Yukina and looked at both Holly and Haley. "I've seen you two hanging around your friend from earlier and I know you're worried about her" Yvraine said.

She looked over at Yukina who seemed to be wanting to start a fight with Lilly.

"But I know what is coming, something dark and evil I have faced this before" Yvraine explained.

"Oh, it's you." Lilly answered with a cold stare. "You're no fighter. You're a cheap trickster. I doubt you even have the slightest shred of fairness in your corrupt mind." Lilly wasn't about to start a magic fight but she knew she could take her in an insult barrage.

"Hey, water witch." Haley greeted Yukina with a smile.

"I think you should substitute the 'w' in 'witch' for a 'b'." Holly joked.

"You shouldn't be using that kind of language." Lilly scolded Holly.

It appeared that Yvraine was a better one to talk to in this conversation.

"You've faced it before?" Lilly asked Yvraine. "How? When? Why?"

"Cheap trickster I wasn't the one who fell crying to their knees in sheer shame and embarrassment" Yukina replied back. She heard Haley speak up the followed by Holly she looked at the pair but ignored them.

"Yes" She replied.

"A few years ago, it was during a dark time in my life all I wanted was revenge for what she had done to me s-she killed my sister" Yvraine replied in a harsh tone. It seemed like a green aura was starting to form around her body.

Lilly was liking Yukina's reaction. She really wanted to continue this little verbal fight but her attention was taken when Yvraine continued her explanation.

"What?!" Lilly asked in amazement. She couldn't peg Kara as a killer, despite whether she was in her dark form or not. "If she can kill in cold blood then the whole town might be in trouble! I know I'll be no match for her but maybe...?"

"She killed my sister" Yvraine repeated yet again. Growing angry at the thought of what Kara had done to her.

"I'd like to make a pact with you I'd like your help in taking her down" Yvraine replied.

"A...pact?" Lilly asked. "What's a pact?"

Jumping to conclusions and getting the wrong idea, Holly blushed bright red.

"S-she wants to marry you?! She wants to enter the lovers' pact?!" Holly stammered out. "Girls can't love girls!"

"This is getting good." Haley smiled as she also got the wrong idea.

"A pact is that we work together on taking Kara down" Yvraine replied again.

"No, I don't you silly girl I want nothing of the sort" Yvraine added.

"I'll form the marriage pact with you Lilly and you can be my bitch who always wets herself" Yukina taunted.

"Awe..." Haley moaned. Holly just breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, how do we do one of those?" Lilly asked. She knew she must sound kind of dense right now but she'd never heard of a pact before.

More ammunition from Yukina.

"I thought that humans couldn't marry pond scum, not that I'd want to wed you anyway. Go propose to a dung beetle. Wait, I think they'd refuse you as well." Lilly answered.

"You just have to agree nothing more" Yvraine replied.

Yukina's blood boiled as she her Lilly insult her. "How dare you bitch" Yukina screamed she jumped upon Lilly and slapped her hard across the face. While pulling at her hair "all you are is a vile toad who can't do anything right look at yourself now".

She reached over and got some food off the table and shoved it into her face.

"I guess I'll say- " Lilly started before she was cut off by Yukina pouncing on her.

"Cat fight!" Haley shouted out as the fight sparked off.

"Screw you!" Lilly shouted back. "Inferno!"

The usual pillar of flames enveloped Lilly as Yukina fought to shove some food in her face.

Yukina felt her hands burn as Lilly enveloped herself in fire. "Two can play this game" Yukina shouted.

She jumped backwards away from Lilly and summoned forth her water magic. A swirl of water formed around her body.

"Water Lance" Yukina cast she formed a lance out of water and shot it at Lilly.

Not caring about the water lance, Lilly just cast something to send it away.

"Evaporate." Lilly said as she placed her hand in front of the lance. It turned to nothing more than just steam. "It's against school rules to have a full blown duel in front of the regular students."

"You're the one who started this magic fight with your fire" Yukina replied.

"Fine let's go out to the battle area and settle the score there" Yukina said.

"We don't have time for this with each minute we waste or this pity duel Kara grows in power" Yvraine told the pair,

"Tell water-for-brains that. I've been ready since you offered the pact." Lilly answered.

"Can I help?" Haley asked, hoping to get to do something for once.

"Will I ever have one peaceful lunchtime?" Holly sighed.

"Okay the pact it formed then" Yvraine replied, She was still angry with both Yukina and Lilly she decided on something. "Until you two promise to get along I'm placing you somewhere to cool down and get along" She replied.

She cast magic on both girl's that soon teleported them into a empty classroom. "Until you both get along you're not getting out of this room. As I am the only one who can let you out" She told the pair.

"What can you offer?" Yvraine asked.

"Don't do that!" Lilly shouted before she was sent into what looked like an empty classroom. "Just great! I'm stuck with her!"

Lilly wasn't about to try and be civil to Yukina. She hated her too much for that.

"This." Haley answered as she created copies of herself and created a smaller version of Puppy. "Puppy, the little doggy on the floor, is much bigger when I want him to be." The Haley said in unison. Puppy ran up to Yvraine's leg and started to bark at her.

"Show off." Holly shook her head. "I've got arcane magic and I'm very good at countering and recognizing different spells." Holly informed Yvraine.

"Shit" Yukina yelled as she was taken to the empty classroom as well. "I'd rather die than be in the same room as you" She snapped.

Yvraine watched as Haley created clones of herself and summoned a small Puppy dog. Who seemed to started to bark at her. "Nice" Yvraine said.

She turned to Holly. "That's a lot better, though do you girls have any experience in fighting other magic users?" Yvraine asked.

"We could see to that now." Lilly suggested. "But I don't think it'd be worth it."

Lilly then went over to the corner farthest away from Yukina, she didn't want anything to do with her, and sat on the floor. She then looked up at what she thought would be the roof. "Magic in my pasta and drink. I wanna finish them." She announced, hoping that Yvraine will comply.

"The only combat experience we've had was a friendly duel with Kara and Lilly yesterday. Apart from that, we've only just got our powers." Holly admitted. "I'm no good in combat but Lilly said I'd be a good in a supporting role."

"I'm sure you'd enjoy that oh, wait if you tried you'd wet yourself again" Yukina says. She walks over to the other corner of the room.

Yvraine seemed to hear Lilly ask for her food and imagined it in to her.

"So, not much then it'd be best if you girl's didn't get too close to the fighting" Yvraine replied. "But what ever you can offer in supporting roles will help" She added.

Lilly just ignored Yukina. She was in no mood to argue. She hoped that if they ignored each other for long enough then Yvraine would let them out.

The food appeared and Lilly mumbled her thanks before starting on her half finished pasta again. She tried to lay off the cola a little as she didn't see any toilet in this room and she didn't want to be in that kind of situation with Yukina in the same room.

"I had no intention to." Holly answered.

"Puppy'll do it all for me." Haley replied. Puppy barked again. Being so small, his bark sounded more cute and comical than scary.

Yukina was growing tired of waiting in the room to be let out. So she decided to use her own magic to try and exit the room. A small swirl of water formed around her and she tried to exit but suddenly she cried out in pain. As roots seemed to form out of the ground and wrap around her arms and legs. Yukina tried to fight her way free but felt her magic being blocked.

She heard Puppy bark again and then patted her head. "We better head out soon though. Her magic is growing in strength" Yvraine said.

Lilly saw Yukina's failed attempt at escape and laughed at her stupidity.

"Seems like I wasn't far off when I called you water-for-brains." Lilly teased Yukina. This would be fun if Yukina kept on flailing around like she was.

"She's stupid." Lilly thought to herself with a chuckle.

"Nap time, Puppy." Haley called Puppy over and dismissed the Chihuahua sized three headed dog. It yapped a little more and growled at Yvraine before disappearing back to the Illusion realm. Haley then dismissed her copies.

"Where is she? I can run a minor magic scan but it won't go very far. It'll tell us whether she's still on school grounds but that's about it." Holly suggested.

"You're going to need me if you want to face her." Lilly called out of her classroom prison. "One fighter and two supporting people does not a solid rebellion make."

Yukina kept trying to get free but couldn't "shut up pee-brain" Yukina yelled back.

She saw the dog vanish and heard Holly speak. "I can feel a spark of her power though I know she's not on school grounds maybe in the city then?" Yvraine said.

"You can help once you two get along" Yvraine called out to them.

"The vines will likely get tighter if you keep moving around." Lilly told Yukina with a smile. "Seems like I'll be getting out of here first."

Lilly was enjoying this. She was loving Yukina's complete lack of patience. She hoped that Yukina would do something drastic and end up causing herself more trouble.

"I can't help with that. My magic radar doesn't stretch that far." Holly answered. "If I was a little stronger then maybe I'd be of more help."

"I'm getting along well with the room if that makes any difference." Lilly called back to Yvraine. "Yukina's kind of ticking the room off, though."

"Yeah right" Yukina replied she tried again to get free but failed.

"Here let's try it together" She said Yvraine took hold of Holly's hands. "If we add our magic together we can find her" She said.

"The room doesn't count" Yvraine replied.

Lilly just chucked at Yukina's ignorance. She'll get out of here before her. She's sure of it.

Holly's overactive imagination kicked in again.

"This is just normal hand holding, right? It's got no special meaning? It's just basic, isn't it?" Holly asked as she blushed bright red. "Like what people would do when they shake hands?"

"Annoying." Lilly quietly said to herself. She won't be getting out of her without acting civil to Yukina.

Yukina stopped trying to get free and yet the roots still held her. She looked over at Lilly "Maybe we should try and get along I don't want to be any longer." She said.

"It's only holding hands" Yvraine replied as she held Holly's hands.

Lilly wanted out as well but, being the stubborn mare that she is, wasn't about to give in first.

"You started it," She answered. She was quite childish when it came to making up after arguments. "So you should apologies first."

"Okay, just holding hands, just holding hands..." Holly quietly told herself as she linked her magical flow up with Yvraine.

"I have nothing to say" Yukina answered back. At first but then seemed so say something else. "I'm sorry old hag" Yukina shot back.

Yvraine joined her own magic with Holly's soon the two mixed together. And a map of the city appeared in their mind's eye.

"Old hag?!" Lilly snapped. "Coming from you that's surprising!"

Maybe Yukina didn't really want to leave after all?

"City scan started." Holly stated as she scanned the map in her mind.

"Your one to talk" Yukina yelled.

Soon roots began to form around Lilly as well.

"I feel a large form a magic to the southwest" Yvraine said.

Lilly felt the roots wrap around her. She tried to burn them away but any flame she created quickly turned to smoke after being made.

"Now look at what you made me do!" She shouted at Yukina. "Bitch!"

"Locking on to energy signature." Holly answered. "Signature matches Kara Ravenclaw's magic helix."

"Come again?" Haley asked. "Just what is all this mumbo jumbo?"

"Oh that's it both of you shut the fuck up" Yvraine snapped. As an image of her appeared soon the room faded and both girls were back with them again.

"It means we found where Kara is" She replied to Haley. "I can teleport all of us to her right now" Yvraine replied.

It turned out that the pair didn't have to get along to get out after all. Lilly just turned her back to Yukina and stuck her nose in the air while folding her arms and looking defiant.

"Your fault." Lilly's childish stubbornness took over again.

"Couldn't you just speak English instead of technical gobbledygook?" Haley asked.

"I don't decided what I say when I scan. I let my powers take over." Holly answered. "A teleport would be great, thanks." Holly answered Yvraine with a smile. "I don't think I could put up with the pre-school troublesome duo there." She added on as she indicated Lilly and Yukina.

"Both of you just shut up or else you will be in a worse area than that room" Yvraine snapped. She looked over at Haley. "We are silly" She replied.

"You cunt" Yukina whispered then shut up.

"Good now we can begin" Yvraine said. A green aura formed around her body and soon spread out to the three four other girls. They vanished in a flash of light moments later and appeared atop a small building not for from Kara.

"Convenient." Lilly stated as they were teleported to a rooftop. "I need to learn that." She opted to ignore Yukina's stupidity. She didn't want to be holed up with her again.

"Lilly, you're meant to be more mature than us and a good role model." Holly sighed to Lilly. "You shouldn't rise to things like that."

"Once a stubborn mare, always a stubborn mare." Haley stated with a shrug.

"We better get ready" Yvraine replied to the whole group. She changed into her battle outfit. "As I know the most about this I'll keep her busy, Yukina and Lilly form into groups with the girl's here" She replied again.

Yukina said nothing back changed into her battle armor.

Lilly changed into her battle outfit and the twins did the same.

"I wouldn't trust her with my impressionable sisters. She'll corrupt them. I'll look after them both." Lilly coldly stated.

"Lilly..." Holly shook her head.

"Yay!" Haley cried out in joy.

"That won't work instead give me one of them and I'll look after them" Yvraine replied. As she waited for Lilly's answer.

Yukina again said nothing and seemed to move away. She jumped into the air and seemed to fly right towards Kara.

"You'll take Holly then. You seem like a good match." Lilly suggested.

Overactive imagination kicking in.

"A good match?" Holly asked. "W-we've not got that kind of relationship, have we? We're just a good battle pair, right?"

"Cut back on love books, please, You're making me wanna puke." Haley grumbled as she stood next to Lilly.

Lilly noticed as Yukina took off without the group.

"If she wants to be made mincemeat of them she can be my guest. The idiot." Lilly stated.

"Will do then" Yvraine said. She looked over at Holly and smiled.

"Yeah, that's all I have no plans of having a way with her" Yvraine joked.

Evil Kara noticed the groups arrival as she felt their magic and saw as Yukina flew towards her. "Oh, good fresh meat" Evil Kara replied.

"That's good to know." Holly sighed contentedly as she grouped up with Yvraine.

"Any specific formation? Pincer? Flank?" Lilly asked.

"English, please." Haley stated, to which Lilly sighed.

"In English, for Haley's sake: Should we box Kara in or just go either side of her?"

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

"As Yukina keeps her busy you to flank her on her right side" She replied.

"We will go on her left ok" She told Holly with a smile.

Yukina was busy forming swirls of water around herself. As Evil Kara spotted the smaller group of girls on the building. With a wave of her hands she shot several large wind blades at the building hoping to cut through it.

"What's a flank again?" Haley asked. "Is it tasty?"

"We've just told you, stupid! It's when we go either side of Kara!" Lilly answered with an exasperated sigh.

"So, it's not food?" Haley replied.

Lilly just ignored Haley's idiocy.

Kara seemed to have spotted the group.

"Wind blades incoming!" Holly announced.

The group then scattered and Lilly dived to the nearest rooftop.

Yvraine seemed to grab onto Holly's hand and jumped to the nearest rooftop. As the wind blades tore through the roof stop right where they had all been.

"I need her on the ground as I'm at a disadvantage on the roof" Yvraine replied. She let go of Holly and turned to face her. "Do, you have anything that can knock her out of the sky?" She asked.

Yukina finished forming the water swirls around her and shot off a torrent of water at Evil Kara.

"Not unless it's magical flight and by the look of her wings that's not it." Holly answered. "I've got something which can make you fly but I don't think Lilly'll like it." Holly then thought back to her fight yesterday. "I can prevent her from teleporting if that'll help." Holly suggested.

"Nice way to greet a friend." Lilly flatly stated. "Got chronic indigestion or something?"

"Those jokes were poor." Haley said with a shake of her head. "I think she's just putting on airs." Haley punned.

"This isn't a joke-off."

"It might be a jerk-off, though."

"Haley!"

"What? Kara's acting like a jerk and so are you so it's a jerk-off." Haley then smiled. "Dirty mind?"

"Takes one to know one."

"Then let's use that then" Yvraine said. A small green aura began to form around her as she looked over at Kara in the sky. "Got anything that can make attacks stronger?" She asked.

Very soon small particles of yellow light began to form in the air above her head.

The torrent of water shot towards Evil Kara. Who sent a blade of wind straight at it cutting through it. Both half of water then fell from the sky. As Evil Kara seemed to ignore what Lilly and Haley were saying.

"Okay." Holly answered with a nod. "Can you get me a little closer? I need to be around 20ft away from her to cast it."

Yvraine asked for strengthening magic and Holly provided.

"Quicken." Holly cast on Yvraine. "This'll help you cast faster.

"I do not have a dirty mind!" Haley answered. "I'm innocent."

"As innocent as a bloodied fox in a chicken pen." Lilly shot back.

"I'm no fox! I'm a kitty cat!"

This was getting nowhere fast. Lilly had to think of something to take Haley's attention from arguing. She put her down on the rooftop they were on and created her bow.

"Make illusionary arrows while I fire. Try to lead Kara with them into my actual shot. I'll make mine a pink color. Can you try to make yours a different color but include some pinks far away from it so it's not too obvious?" Lilly asked Haley.

"Okay, washboard." Haley taunted with a stifled laugh. Lilly ignored her and fired an arrow towards Kara's right wing. Haley quickly created arrows to the left hand side of Kara to try and lead her towards the right.

"I'll see what I can do" Yvraine said as she felt Holly cast magic upon her it seemed like when looking. Up that the particles of sun energy seemed to be gathering much quicker than before. A small ball of sun like energy began to form.

She then spotted a building not far from where, Kara currently was. "This might help" She said. "Teleport" A small magical aura formed around Holly and she was safely teleported to the other building.

Soon the energy was fully gathered and Yvraine's attack was ready.

"Solar Beam"

Evil Kara seemed to fly towards Yukina again as she gathered her magic for another attack. Yet looking to her left she saw a wave of arrows headed right for her, with a wave of her hand she sent a blast of air at Haley's arrows. When she felt Lilly's own arrows strike against her right wing sensing it aflame.

"Telepathy may be good now as we're at a distance. I've opened up a small channel where you can reply to any message I send but unless you have telepathic abilities yourself you can't send any messages to me." Holly sent to Yvraine. "I'll bind her with a Dimensional Anchor. She won't be able to teleport away or stealth."

Holly turned to Kara and cast her spell.

"Dimensional Anchor."

A purple chain with a hook at the end shot forth from Holly's outstretched hand towards Kara's body. If the hook latched on, it'll bind her to this plane and then disappear.

"Dead on!" Lilly stated when she saw Kara's wing catch alight. "Nice on, Haley."

"I expect ice cream." Haley answered.

"Later.

Lilly decided to bide her time for now to see if Kara toppled out of the sky. She knew she was useless in aerial combat so she hoped Kara would fall down soon

Evil Kara used a volume of wind magic to rid herself of the flames upon her wing. She felt some of the feathers being burned away. She looked over to where Lilly and Haley were. She sent forth a again gust of wind at both of them.

She then turned towards both Yvraine and Holly. When she saw a again yellow beam of magic fly right towards her. Evil Kara quickly formed a magical barrier around herself as the yellow beam slammed into her shield right as Holly's anchor and hooked on.

"Ok if you need help just say the word" She said.

"Seems she's tougher than we thought." Lilly stated as she saw Kara put the fire out. "We're going to need a bigger flame."

"Guard me." Haley stated. "We'll fight birds with birds."

Haley then started to open up the illusion door to beckon something in. A gust of wind shot towards the pair and Lilly quickly picked Haley up to carry her away before the wind hit.

"Can you give a minor range boost to my magic, please?" Holly asked Yvraine. "I've got an idea."

"Will this work?" Yvraine asked.

She looked towards the building Holly was on and cast a small spell. Upon her which would increase her spell range about ten feet. She also decided to cast another spell on her which would allow her to teleport away to safety when needed.

Yukina saw her attack being cut in half then started to create two large funnels of water.

"Good enough. Thanks." Holly sent back.

"Status." Holly cast. This spell allowed Holly to effectively monitor how her allies were doing in combat, including how much damage they've taken, any buffs/debuffs on them and a rough idea of their location. It had a normal range of thirty feet, which had now been increased to forty feet.

Haley was still summoning. She'd likely be like this for at least another few seconds. Lilly, taking a slight chance, decided to pull a little threat from Kara.

"Pale Spiral." Lilly cast towards Kara. Two white jets of flame burst forth from Lilly's hands and moved in a spiraling motion towards Kara.

Yukina sent both large water funnels at Kara.

Evil Kara's shield seemed to shatter as the beam broke through it she tried to teleport out of the way. But for some strange reason was unable to. The yellow beam slammed into her full on. Sending her flying through the air. It seemed that the impact had knocked her away from Lilly's latest attack as both jets of flame seemed to miss her.

Evil Kara regained her ground. She formed another large barrier around herself and blocked the two funnels of water once done she began to gather the wind around herself. As strong gusts blew they blew up Haley's skirt.

"We really need to be better coordinated." Holly sighed with a shake of her head. "Telepathic bond: Link. Subjects: Holly Sera, Haley Sera, Lilly Sera, Yvraine Silverfawn, Yukina Silvermain."

A large purple dome of light grew from Holly to engulf the battlefield.

"Now we're all linked we might be able to do things better." Holly sent to the group.

"Cool! I can hear Holly in my head!" Haley answered.

"Telepathic bond? Good thinking. This'll stop that water hag from dousing my spells." Lilly sent back.

"We're meant to be working together! Not cutting each other's throats!" Holly lectured.

"I want Ice cream. Can you magic some up?" Haley asked Holly. "I'd also like curry with rice."

"This is not a fast food ordering service!" Holly angrily sent back.

"But I'm hungry..."

A sudden gust of wind shook the area and blew up Haley's skirt.

"Yay!" She called out as she felt the wind caress her bare lips. "Kara still loves me!"

A few moments later, Haley's summoning was done.

"Come forth, Garuda and Roc!" Haley summoned two giant birds which appeared from the illusion gate.

Both Yvraine and Yukina could hear what the others were saying inside of their minds.

Yukina got angry at what Lilly had said about her. "I'm sure you'll just wet yourself again in fear of the water" Yukina replied back.

"Enough of this Yukina and Lilly if you fight amongst yourselfs again then it's back to the room" Yvraine yelled.

The wind was still gathering around herself and she shot forward towards Haley.

"I'd actually be scared if you could aim but you clearly can't. You've not landed a single blow yet I've managed to strike her wings." Lilly answered Yukina's taunt.

"Lilly, grow up!" Holly sent to her. "Listen to Yvraine. She's clearly the most mature here."

"I'm still hungry. All this talk of fire, water and mature is making me think of cheese on toast." Haley injected.

"Magic yourself some illusion cheese on toast then!" Holly answered.

Another wind bolt at Haley, which the Garuda intercepted with a flap of its wings.

"Pecking time!" Haley told her pets. The Garuda shot a tornado towards Kara while the Roc flew in for a fly by peck.

"Knock her down, water hag! I can't hit her!" Lilly sent to Yukina.

"LILLY!" Holly scolded. "Please, Yukina, can you try to bring her down towards Yvraine?"

"Why not me?"

"Because I said so!"

"Cruel..."

"Yet that attack of yours was piece shit" Yukina answered back. She looked back at Kara who was flying towards Haley and created a water wall before her which seemed to stop Kara in her tracks.

Evil Kara saw the water wall before stopping. She then saw as both of Haley's beasts came towards her. Evil Kara sent a blast of wind at the tornado and seemed to avoid the peck by Roc.

"Wet yourself for her then that will bring her down" Yukina sent Lilly. She gathered another attack of water and sent it at Kara,

"Because you're useless!" Lilly angrily answered.

"You've asked for this, Lilly." Holly sent to her. She then focused her magic and sent a bolt of it at Lilly. "Resilient Sphere." Holly cast. A purple orb bust out of the magic and trapped Lilly within it. She tried to break out but the sphere stood firm. Nothing could harm it.

"What the hell?! Friendly fire's stupid!" Lilly exclaimed.

"You're useless to us if you let your emotions control you. You'll sit this one out and maybe you'll learn something from it." Holly sent back without remorse. One less headache.

"Worth it. She was no use to us like that." Holly explained her actions.

"Round two! Duo eagle dive!" Haley instructed her pets. Both creatures shot towards Kara. The Roc went from left to right and the Garuda from north to south. They each flew over Kara at separate intervals and tried to grapple her wings in their talons.

Yukina decided to ignore Lilly and sent two large torrents of water at Kara. One struck Kara and knocked her back. She blocked the other wave of water with a shield and sent a wind blade at Yukina.

Evil Kara then felt as both Roc and Garuda grab her wings.

Yvraine saw this and smiled. "Bring her to me" Yvraine sent Haley.

Haley did as asked and instructed her pets to take Kara over to Yvraine. Before they put her down, they clawed a little at her wings to try and prevent them from working so she couldn't fly away. After they had finished, they both disappeared back into the illusion realm.

"Good going, Haley." Holly sent to her.

"We don't need Lilly after all." Haley sent back with a little smugness, to which Holly chuckled a little.

Evil Kara felt both animals start to claw at her wings she tried to swap them away. But their grip was tight as she was brought closer to Yvraine. Many black feathers fell from the sky as small trails of blood rained down.

Yukina dodged the wind blade.

Yvraine was busy getting ready for what she planned to do to Kara. She began to gather vast amounts of magical power.

"Isha" Yvraine shouted. As her darker and more powerful half of her personality took over.

"Looks like we're done." Haley announced through telepathy. "Let's let the crazies deal with her."

"Seems that way." Holly answered.

The pair watched the events that were about to unfold. They were still ready for fighting should it come to it,.

More power was gathered around Yvraine as she pointed over at Kara two giant vine like roots. Suddenly seemed to form from the roof of the building and shot towards Kara. The vines were green and wrapped around her arms and legs.

She was pulled closer to Yvraine who once within range smiled.

"I've been waiting for this!" She snapped.

The pair continued to watch. It turned out that Yvraine was kind of on bad terms with Kara. The twins didn't know why and Holly didn't want to know either.

Back in the sphere, Lilly was watching the events unfold. She really wanted to get out there and slap the water witch for forcing her to sit this combat out. She wondered just what was running through Holly's mind when she trapped her. Was she feeling guilty? Scared? Apprehensive? Did she enjoy it? Did she really want Lilly out of the fight?

Asking these questions in her mind would get her nowhere. Lilly rode the sphere like a hamster in a ball towards the rooftop the twins were on. She kind of liked the feel of the ball. She felt like she'd had already become one with it but that was beside the point at the moment. She had more pressing matters to attend to. Once within talking range of Holly, Lilly asked her what she wanted to.

"Holly, any chance I could get out of this ball? I kinda need to...there's no other way to put this...I need to...pee." Lilly asked. She started to move around a little in her ball.

Yvraine just smiled an evil smile as Kara was brought onto the roof. "You killed my sister those years ago and now you will pay" Yvraine shouted as the vines tightened around Kara's arms and legs another one seemed to appear out of thin air and wrap around her neck. It started to crush the wind out of her.

Evil Kara was thrashing wildly against the vines holding her yet she felt the one around her neck. Start to crush her she had finally had enough calling forth more power of wind a many great wind blades formed and seemed to cut through each of the vines.

"No." Holly answered. "Don't try and pull that one on me. I won't fall for it."

"But I'm not lying! I really do need to!" Lilly answered. "This is humiliating. I'm being bullied by my little sister."

"You asked for it." Haley cut in.

Lilly didn't even bother replying. She just sat in her hamster ball and rocked gently from side to side. She knew she shouldn't have downed that Cola before the fight.

Evil Kara fell to the ground gasping for air as she regained what was taken from her. Still feeling weak Evil Kara floated into the air and flew high into the sky. She then started to shout out a name

"Lord of the Dragons, Lord of the Skies I call upon thee. Come forth Bahamut!"

Yvraine and Yukina felt the incoming flow of magical power that Kara was calling forth she was starting up a summoning spell one of great power.

"Can I go now?" Lilly asked Holly.

"No." Holly answered.

"But I really need to."

"No."

"I'm going to pee myself!"

"Do it. It's your own fault."

Holly was being quite unlike her normal self. Lilly decided to move over to Haley now.

"Can you let me out?" Lilly asked Haley.

"Yes but I won't." Haley answered.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why? I'm going to pee myself!"

"Because I said so. You can pee yourself. You've done it before. Better out than in."

A loud cry seemed to rip across the sky. As Evil Kara had finally gathered enough power to fully summon forth Bahamut Lord of Dragons.

The clouds in the sky began to part as a mighty black dragon appeared in the sky. It's scales were black in color and seemed to cover its whole body. It's wings seemed to block out the sun and her flapped them.

Neither sister seemed to care about Lilly's predicament so she was forced to sit in the ball and push down hard on her crotch. She wasn't sure how long it'd be before she burst. Where would it all go? Would she have to sit in it? How much would the ball fill up?

She quickly shook any thoughts of wetting herself out of her mind. She didn't want to. Although...

She noticed that the sky suddenly got darker so she looked up.

This didn't look good.

A huge black Dragon was filling the sky.

"Okay, I'm seriously going to pee myself now." Lilly announced to her sisters.

"So are we." Holly answered as she trembled in fright. Haley just nodded.

Yvraine and Yukina both gasped. As they saw the large black dragon fill up the sky. Yvraine knew that if the dragon attacked the city would be wiped out.

"We need to form a shield now!" Yvraine shouted and sent to everyone.

Yukina said nothing yet knew what to do she began to gather the water around herself. Then placed both hands forward and a large water shield began to form.

Yvraine noticed this and started to add her own powers to Yukina's water shield that seemed to grow larger in size.

The water shield coupled with a roar from Bahamut was the end for the trio.

"Too late." Lilly said as she felt warm fluid escape her urethra and pool around at the bottom of the sphere. She couldn't hold it any longer. The water was bad enough and the dragon just added to it.

"Same here." Holly said as a tell-tale splattering sound indicated that she had indeed burst as well. A small puddle was forming on the floor beneath her crotch.

"I'm just peeing for the sake of it." Haley admitted as she voluntarily let her hold decline. Holly's stream was joined by the splattering from Haley's as well.

Evil Kara told Bahamut what to do it started to open it's mouth as vast amounts of power began to gather in the center forming into a small ball of energy that started to form. The ball of power seemed to grow in size with each passing second.

"A little help here?" Yvraine sent out.

Can't. Peeing." Haley sent back.

"What can I do?!" Holly asked in shock. "I'm no match for a GIANT DRAGON!"

"I'm trapped in a ball. I can't do much." Lilly answered.

Dragon's frightful presence was really bad in a situation like this. Once the three streams ended, Lilly was sitting in a small puddle which filled the base of the ball she was in and the twins were standing in quite a large puddle as well.

Yukina laughed quietly to herself. As she heard that Haley had wet herself. She just seemed to add more of her own power to the shield.

"Can you strengthen the shield being cast that's all I ask" Yvraine sent Holly.

"How'd that happen?" She sent Lilly.

"Don't you know? Holly locked me in here for no reason." Lilly sent back.

"I locked you in there because you weren't helping us at all." Holly sent back.

"Don't know no shields but I can get someone who does. Give me a minute." Haley sent back. She teleported over to the rooftop with the group on and started to chant to open a gate to the Illusion world.

"Let me out?" Lilly asked. "I can make shields!"

"Just let her out of the damn thing" Yvraine shouted.

She looked up as the ball of energy in Bahamut's mouth was now much larger in size and shape. She felt the power from it.

"Don't talk. Don't do anything but make the shield." Holly ordered Lilly as she dismissed the sphere. Lilly nodded in response as her urine pool splashed onto the floor. She then dived over to the rooftop with the group on and added her flame to the shield strength. It now seemed to take on a fiery glow.

"Still casting." Haley announced. "He'll be here soon."

Holly teleported over to the rooftop with the teleport given to her at the start by Yvraine and added an arcane layer to the shield. She made it the inner layer as her's was the weakest shield present.

"So, what is that thing?" Holly asked.

She felt as Holly appeared beside her and added the arcane layer to the shield. The shield seemed to grow in strength as all the girl's poured their magic into the shield.

Bahamut was finally done gathering the energy needed to attack.

"Mega Flare" Kara screamed.

A large around sphere of power shot forwards at the shield.

"He's here!" Haley announced as a tall man in a top hat appeared from the Illusion gate. He seemed to have no face and he looked like a wooden doll. The sort of thing artists use to start drawing people. A posing mannequin of sorts. The Magician tilted his top hat and pointed his cane at the shield. It appeared to grow in strength even more as a black layer was added to it.

"Don't like the sound of the Mega Flare." Holly stated.

The sphere of power slammed into the shield creating a massive explosion of raw magical power. A blinding light filled the area as Yvraine and Yukina shut their eyes against the light.

"Cast ok Kara now while you can" Yvraine sent to everyone.

The intensity of the light was too much. All the girls shut their eyes at the sight of it and Holly fell to the floor a little as she felt a stray beam fly through the shield into her own.

"How long will this last?" Haley asked. "Dragon breath can't last forever. We'll strike her when she's down."

"Only a little while longer" Yvraine told Holly as she still had her eyes closed against the blinding light.

The dragon's breath was starting to fade away but there was still lots of power left for now.

The girls kept the shield strong while Bahamut expelled his weapon on it. Haley was starting to get a little impatient as she really wasn't doing much. She looked up at Bahamut and smiled at the big dragon.

"He'd make a nice pet." She announced.

Bahamut seemed to fade away as his time was up. Evil Kara was panting heavily as it had taken. A great deal of power to summon him. As the light faded to Yvraine opened her eyes.

"Now everyone attack her at once" Yvraine shouted.

"Why attack her?" Holly asked. "Why not just trap her?"

Not caring about the other's opinions, Holly went ahead with her plan.

"Resilient Sphere."

A familiar purple sphere shot forth and collided into Kara's person before a large purple bubble started to form around her.

"If we attacked her all at once we could weaken her further" Yvraine told Holly, "But you also have a point there" She added.

A large purple bubble began to form around Evil Kara she again tried to teleport away, But the anchor from earlier was still affecting her. The bubble formed around her completely.

"This won;t hold me for long" Evil Kara shouted.

"Try it." Holly challenged. "It's made to imprison just about anything. You can batter it as much as you want."

"Clever." Haley commented. "Not a practical design, though."

"Start talking." Lilly commanded. "Why are you doing this?" She knew that that wet patch on her leotard would make her a little less intimidating.

Evil Kara did just that she battered the sphere with the little power she had left. Yet nothing seemed to work at all.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Evil Kara answered as she looked over at Lilly. "Oh, nice wet patch did this make you wet and horny?" Evil Kara taunted.

"N-no it didn't!" Lilly answered with a huge blush. "It's just..."

"She peed herself." Haley cut in. This evoked an angry glare from Lilly.

This line of questioning was now down the drain because of Haley. She'd have to try another approach. She looked over at Yvraine and seemed to indicate with her eyes that she should take over.

"Just what, just like the other night when you were all mine and I fucked you like crazy?" Evil Kara spoke.

Yvraine seemed to walk forwards towards Kara she used a vine whip to wrap around her neck. And turn her head towards her,

"I should kill you" Yvraine snapped.

"WHAT?!" Lilly shouted out. "You did WHAT?!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kara would never do something like that. Lilly even checked herself over in the shower that morning and she had no signs of forced entry or any form of entry for that matter.

"About that..." Haley started. She couldn't quite tell her the truth yet. "Ignore it. She's crazy."

Evil Kara just laughed at Lilly's shout she ignored her.

"Oh, look who we have here the younger sister still feeling angry at what I did?" Evil Kara asked.

A look of pure hatred formed in her eyes as the vine around her neck tightened.

"Family squabbles are a headache." Haley stated as she dismissed the Summoning she made and then turned away from the group to sit on the edge of the roof.

"If you don't need me I'll just be over there." Holly told the group as she joined Haley on the edge of the rooftop.

"We all done?" Lilly asked, hoping they'd say yes so she could get out of her wet leotard.

Evil Kara turned her head slowly to look back at Lilly a final time. "I know what you truly want" She said painfully.

Her head was snapped back towards Yvraine.

"But I don't think I will just yet" She said.

"Have fun. Don't play too rough." Lilly said to the trio as she headed to join her sisters. While walking, she changed back into her school clothes. When she joined the pair, she sat with them and looked over at the town's skyscape.

"Kinda nice view." She commented to her sisters.

"Yeah. I like this kind of view. It's always very peaceful." Holly answered.

"D'you think Kara'll ever be back to normal?" Haley asked.

"I don't know." Lilly replied. "I really don't know."

It seemed that Yvraine and Evil Kara had a lot to talk about. There was various shouts and yelling going on mostly this seemed to come from Yvraine. Who started to sob yet seemed to release the vine from around Kara's neck.

Yukina had been watching everything. But her gaze seemed to be fixed on Lilly. She decided to have a little fun with her. With a small wave of her hand Yukina chanted softly.

Soon a small water patch began to form on Lilly's panties. This was mainly meant to tease her.

While chatting about random things, Lilly felt a little wetness on her panties. She looked down in shock and saw a small wet patch form. She knew it wasn't because she needed the toilet, as she had just let it all out when Bahamut appeared. She shot an angry glare back at Yukina.

Holly seemed to catch on and she joined the angry glare. Except Holly's was more like a cute pout than an angry glare as Holly couldn't do angry very well.

The chatting soon seemed to head as Yvraine walked up and placed a hand upon Kara's head.

Yukina smiled back she made the wet spot on Lilly's panties grow bigger. She looked at Holly but said nothing she floated up into the air and seemed to fly away from the group.

"Yeah, fly away with your cheap magic tricks." Lilly quietly taunted Yukina as she left the group.

"Elements are complicated." Holly said with a shake of her head. "Just because water and fire don't mix it doesn't mean that people who use them have to follow suite as well."

The conversation between Yvraine and Kara has now ended with Yvraine touching Kara's head.

"Done now?" Haley asked as she went up to the squabbling duo. "Can we get going?"

It seemed that Yukina had one final trick left for Lilly. A small puddle of water formed above her head. Before falling down towards her.

Evil Kara seemed to fall asleep suddenly.

"She should return to normal in a few hours"

Lilly suddenly felt like a bucket of water had been mercilessly splashed onto her head. She let out a surprised yelp before diving up and looking at how wet her clothes were.

"Yuukiiiiiinnnaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lilly growled as she looked up to where Yukina had gone away. "I'LL GET YOU!"

"So, she is just tired?" Haley asked, not quite understanding what was going on. "What were you talking about?" Haley then looked over Yvraine and tried to read her past links to Kara.

"Something like that she will be sleeping for a while it's best that one of you look over her" Yvraine said. As she handed Kara over to them.

She turned away from the group and seemed to become engulfed in a wave of vines then vanished from sight.

For some reason, it turned out that Haley couldn't read anything off her. She wondered just what she might be hiding. "Okay." Haley answered as she took Kara over to Lilly.

Lilly took Kara and turned to Holly.

"Can you teleport us to the school?" She asked Holly.

"I'm not sure but I'll give it a go." Holly answered as she prepared a teleportation circle.

Kara just laid there in Lilly's arms yet she seemed to reach around and hug Lilly for comfort.

Inside her head Evil Kara had been sealed away once again. It appeared that Yvraine had placed a much stronger seal over the area in her that was evil.

Once the circle was complete, Holly asked the group to join hands while she cast the spell. It took a little while but they arrived in the main quad of the school again.

"Let's take her to the infirmary." Lilly suggested and the group carried Kara to the infirmary. Inside, they placed her on a bed and Lilly looked at a wall clock. They only had ten minutes of lunch left. The twins had already changed out of their battle outfits and were now sitting with Lilly watching over Kara.

Kara was placed upon a bed as she seemed to be tossing and turning in her sleep. As she dreamed she saw images from her past and from today. The evil part of her had tried to hurt her friends.

"Leave them alone" Kara shouted.

She was tossing and turning more and more now.

"She looks kinda whacked out." Haley commented when she saw Kara toss and turn.

"Wouldn't you be?" Lilly asked rhetorically. "She's just been overtaken by a sealed part of herself. Of course she'd be a bit broken down."

Holly placed a hand on Kara's head and a warm purple light came forth from it to engulf Kara's person.

"Respite." Holly cast. This spell should help soothe any mental pain or anxiety Kara was going through right now.

The spell Holly had cast upon her seemed to help at first and her tossing and turning faded. But soon it returned with more force.

"I.. I didn't mean to leave them alone" Kara started to speak out.

She seemed to be reached out with her hands for something.

"Help someone help me"

"Didn't seem to work." Holly declared when she saw Kara's restless sleep return. "Any ideas?"

Lilly shook her head and Haley had her usual mischievous smile on her face.

"Not perverted ideas." Holly quickly cut in. Haley frowned and remained silent.

Lilly and Haley both leaned in a little closer to see what was wrong with Kara. When Kara reached her hands out, her left one clasped around Lilly's tiny left breast and her right one lay on Haley's flat chest just above her right nipple.

"Not my fault." Haley announced.

Kara not know what she was touching seemed to grab ahold of it and fondle it or at least pulled on it. She seemed to fondle it some more as images of the dream of the other night filled her mind. "Lilly I know you want this" Kara said.

She twisted Lilly's nipple gently in her sleep before letting go of both breasts then seemed to reach out for something again.

After the fondling, Lilly quickly stepped away from the bed. She had a huge blush on her face.

"She's a beast!" Lilly announced.

Haley, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy it. She climbed onto the bed and pulled up her skirt to reveal her panties. She then pulled these aside and guided Kara's hand to her exposed flower.

"Touch it." She quietly encouraged Kara.

Kara hands came around Haley she pulled her close to her. With her right hand she touched Haley's body her hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as she reached down. Her fingers came into contact with Haley's treasure.

She seemed to run her fingers lightly over the flower petals. Rubbing and touching them like any sort of lover would.

"Sickening!" Holly announced as she turned away from her sister's blatant lust for pleasure.

"Um, Haley...?" Lilly cut in. Haley just seemed to ignore her.

"Touch it. Pleasure me. Make me burst." Haley seductively ordered Kara. She had used a little of her magic to make her voice sound like Lilly's to Kara.

A small amount of magic seemed to leak out of Kara and engulfed both of them. Forming a small sphere around them it was normal one Lilly and Holly couldn't see inside. But they could speak to Haley if they wanted to.

"I wanted this for so long" Kara sounded. As she heard Lilly's voice. Again she ran her fingers over Haley's peach and slipped her index finger inside.

"I like seeing you pee, I want you to wet yourself only for me and no one else" Kara said.

"I think we should leave." Holly quietly said as she started to head out of the infirmary. Lilly stayed behind for a while longer. She could hear what the two were doing but she couldn't see it.

"As have I." Haley answered. "I don't need to pee right now but I know you'll make me burst."

Haley thought about ways in which she could make herself desperate enough to wet herself on Kara.

Kara seemed to use her other hand to reach up and start to try and pull off Haley's clothes. "Lilly I liked the other night I know you liked me pleasuring you remember in the classroom?" Kara asked.

She slipped another finger inside of Haley.

Haley wasn't quite sure what Kara meant but she decided to play along with it.

"Can you make me burst now like you did back then? Make me explode all over you. Make me soak you in my warm pee." Haley answered.

For some reason, her heart was beating really fast and she was feeling rather hot. Haley had no idea what this meant but the vaginal stimulation which Kara was giving her was causing her to need to urinate.

Kara started to slowly slide her fingers in and out of Haley slowly. At first then they started to pick up speed.

"Yes, I will I like when you're desperate I.. I love you Lilly" Kara answered.

She tried to slip a third finger inside of Haley.

Haley's request for relief was becoming more severe as Kara rubbed a little faster. Haley wondered just what Kara was doing. She didn't quite understand what was going on. She somehow liked what Kara was doing as well.

Haley's clitoris was too small to allow Kara to put a third finger in. Haley felt the need to urinate rise at a rapid rate. After a few seconds, the first spurt of warm fluids left Haley's urethra to wet Kara's teasing fingers.

"I'm peeing." Haley told Kara. "Keep going. Make me burst."

Lilly wasn't sure what to think of it all. She could hear them talking about things but she didn't know what they were doing. She was strangely drawn to listen to the pair. She pulled her skirt up and pushed her panties down and, somehow, found herself rubbing around inside her clitoris.

"Kara loves me?" Lilly quietly asked herself as she heard Kara admit to it.

Kara found out she couldn't add in a third finger but instead used her thumb to rub over. Haley's clitoris she felt warm urine flow onto her fingers.

"Lilly you're doing it please do it to me to I love you" Kara said happily,

Just what sort of kinky dream was Kara having? Haley wasn't quite sure what to do so she just copied what Kara was doing to her. She pulled Kara's panties aside and rubbed away at Kara's clitoris. She felt another spurt escape her own urethra so she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm gonna pee soon. Do you want me to pee anywhere in particular?" Haley asked Kara.

Whatever the two were doing in there, it definitely got Lilly going. She could already feel a climax coming on and she hadn't started rubbing until a little while ago. She got some towels from a nearby bed and placed them on the seat she was using. She then took off her skirt and panties and folded them up. She then placed them on a nearby bed. She didn't want to get her new uniform wet. She also placed a few towels on the floor beneath her seat in case she bust and started to spray a little more than she wanted.

Kara had never felt happier she felt Haley's small fingers upon her clitoris and moaned in pleasure. She kept up her own movements on Haley.

"On the floor I wanna see it" Kara said.

She had moved up off the bed and fully kissed Haley on the lips.

"Okay." Haley answered as she got up off the bed and sat on the tiled floor of the infirmary. "Watch closely, I can only do this once."

Haley knelt down and spread her feet apart. Her legs were now in a 'v' shape, giving Kara a full view of her panties if she so wished to look. Haley's clitoris was practically touching the cold floor through the thin cotton of her panties. She lifted the front of her skirt up and closed her eyes. She exhaled deeply as she let her muscles relax.

It started out as some small drips landing on the floor before it turned into a slight trickle. Haley's panties became wetter as her stream started to flow free. The rivulets of her yellow urine ran out of the sides of her panties and down her legs to pool on the cold tiles of the infirmary floor. Once the seal was broken, Haley's stream became a full on torrent of warm yellow liquid which hissed out of Haley's sodden panties and into the floor of the infirmary to form a large yellow puddle. Haley's panties were now so wet that they were sticking to her flower's petals. If Kara looked closely, she could see Haley's peach through the sodden material in all its glory, almost as if Haley was wearing no panties at all.

After around twenty seconds, Haley's torrent died down to a trickle. She was now sitting in a huge puddle on the floor.

"I peed." Haley announced with a slight chuckle.

Lilly was practically gushing herself as slimy clear fluid shot forth from her own clitoris to land noiselessly on the towels she had placed underneath her. She went through at least three climaxes as she listened to Haley's stream puddle onto the floor around her. She imagined it in her head with picture perfect clarity. She loved it.

Though Kara couldn't see what Haley was really doing she was dreaming of Lilly doing that instead. "It looks so pretty and cute" Kara said with glee. She could see Lilly's panties all wet with her juices she smiled at this.

Watching as Lilly/Haley wet herself Kara moaned in happiness. "Thank you" Kara shouted out. As she reached out with both hands and wrapped around Lilly. But in the real world she was holding nothing. "You will be punished for this Lilly but I know you'll like the punishment" Kara answered.

Secretly, Haley had recorded what she was doing with her magic. She transfer this to her phone and send it via text to Kara and Lilly later. She knew they'd love it.

"Punish me. I've been a naughty girl." Haley said seductively.

Lilly, because of the multiple climaxes, was now panting for breath. Her hand was wet and the towels under her were soaked with love juices. She lay back on her seat with her bottom half naked as she caught her breath again.

Kara had gotten off the bed she seemed to open her eyes finally. She was still a bit out of it but she still was picturing Lilly before her. Walking over she took Lilly/Haley by the hand. Using her other hand to run lightly over her sodden panties.

"Just look at yourself Lilly you peed yourself have you no shame?" Kara asked.

She smacked Haley on the butt rather hard.

"If it's for you, I would never be ashamed." Haley answered, thinking that was the sort of answer Kara wanted. She let out a little more urine as Kara ran a hand over her sodden panties.

"Touch my puddle. Shame me with it." Haley begged.

She slapped Haley's ass again. "Take off you clothes" Kara order as she ran her fingers across the wet material of Haley's panties.

She pushed her fingers into Haley's peach. "just like yesterday in the classroom I bet you did this on purpose now hurry with the clothes and sit in your puddle"

Kara was starting to creep Haley out a little now but she knew she should keep up the façade.

"I will do as you command." Haley answered as she took off her wet panties and threw them to one side. They splatted against the floor wetly before sticking to it. She then removed her school dress and sat in just her socks and vest.

"You look beautiful sitting their in your puddle" Kara then took off her own clothes and panties. She walked over and joined Haley in sitting in the puddle.

"I want you to make me feel good"

"Join me. We'll warm it back up." Haley answered and it appeared that Kara did just that.

"Touch me like you did before." Haley answered as she returned to stimulating Kara.

Kara answered Haley's wish and went back to stimulating her with her fingers. "Can you make me pee as well Lilly?" Kara asked.

As she slipped a finger inside of Haley again.

"I'll try but you're stronger than me in that sense." Haley answered. She tried to mimic Kara's earlier movements which caused her to burst.

"Make me pee more."

Kara moaned in pleasure as she felt Haley's finger on her peach. "Your wish is granted" Kara said. She added another finger and mirrored the vents from earlier on Haley.

True to her word, Kara's movements was causing Haley to start to need to urinate again. She was surprised herself as she didn't normally need to go shortly after bursting but something was different.

She quickened her own movements against Kara's crotch in hopes of making her burst as well.

Kara increased her movements on Haley and smiled.

It was also having in effect on Kara as Haley's fingers were working their magic and making her need to pee.

"I'm gonna burst soon." Haley announced as she started to move around a little. "I won't do it unless you tell me to."

Despite what she said, she was already starting to feel the warm fluids creep up to her urethra exit.

"We will do it together" Kara said. She started to move around as well.

She could feel that her bladder was quite full and was begging for release.

"Please let me go now." Haley begged as she was practically shifting around every second. "I don't think I can hold it much longer."

She then felt the first large spurt leave her girlhood. It hissed out as it splattered against the cold floor of the infirmary.

"Then let it go" Kara answered.

She felt her own spurt leak onto Haley's fingers as then a steady stream flowed out of her urethra. To the pool onto the floor. Forming a small puddle in the already cold wet puddle from earlier.

"I can't..." Haley started, She then completely lost control as fresh urine gushed out of her urethra to soak her crotch and Kara's teasing hand before re-heating the puddle on the floor.

"I've burst. I'm sorry." Haley said to Kara while trying to sound as apologetic as possible.

Kara felt the pee soak her fingers as Haley let loose with her own stream. She kept on fingering Haley.

"It's okay sweetie" Kara said.

"Twice I've peed myself without your permission." Haley answered. "Will I be punished?"

Secretly, Haley was loving every second of this. She didn't care if Kara thought she was Lilly, she loved the attention and the skinship.

"Later Lilly right now this is all we need" Kara said as she kissed on the lips.

She used her finger to tease Haley's urethra some more.

Haley didn't fight the kiss. Once it was over, Haley bent down and kissed Kara's clitoris.

"Tastes bitter." She chuckled as she licked Kara's nib of her clitoris.

Kara moaned as Haley kissed her clitoris.

As she licked it a small spray of urine shot out into Haley's mouth.

"It's like a water fountain." Haley chuckled when Kara's urethra spurted out a spray of warm liquids. "I wonder what'll happen if I bit it?"

Haley then bit Kara's nib ever so gently to see what would happen.

Kara moaned louder as Haley gently nibbled on her clitoris. "D..don't do that kyaa" Kara screamed.

As a larger spray of pee splashed into Haley's face.

"I'm thinking it's more like a sauce bottle now." Haley changed her observation. "Squeeze it too hard and it all squirts out. What about if I did both together?!"

Haley alternated between licking Kara's bitter clitoris and biting down on the nib of it. She wondered just what result this'll give.

"N..no.. please" Kara begged she was totally enjoying what Haley was doing to her.

She had forgotten about Haley's own needs as she soon climaxed. Sending forth a wave of pleasure juices and warm urine into Haley's mouth.

"Bitter and slimy if I do both?" Haley concluded. "Do you like this?"

Haley lapped up the juices that Kara's vagina had expelled into her face and coughed a little at it. It didn't taste that good and Haley knew something was up but she just went on with it.

"Want to do it to me next?" Haley asked.

Kara fell back against the floor. "I like this thank you" Kara said between breathes.

She lay there for a time not sure what she wanted to do next. "Whatever you wish"

"I've made you feel good so now you need to make me feel good." Haley told Kara with a smile.

Haley still felt a little off since lapping up Kara's juices. She hoped it was nothing serious. She wondered just what they were.

Kara seemed to crawl over to Haley and pushed her naked body on the floor. She spread her legs and started to slowly lick and suck on her small treasure. She used her tongue to push into the folds of Haley's labia.

While with her other hand sought out Haley's rear where she slipped a finger inside.

"Ahn!" Haley moaned out. "Be gentle. Don't break me."

Haley had never felt this feeling before. It appeared that her ill feeling had passed by once Kara had started her teasing. Haley's breathing became slow and heavy as Kara continued her stimulation. Haley felt her urge to urinate rise. Something was definitely up. Three times in such a short space of time? Just what was going on?

Kara took this on by going faster with her tongue on Haley's peach. She withdrew her tongue and started to greedily suck upon Haley's peach. She fondled Haley's rear with her finger before raising her bottom half into the air.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Haley panted out. Her magic was failing so her normal voice would echo behind that of Lilly's. "Kyaaaaaaa!"

Haley burst in Kara's face. Warm clear fluid gushed forth from Haley's girlhood to soak Kara's face. The torrent seemed never ending as it poured forth like an upturned beaker of water.

Kara felt a torrent of pee splash across her face she lapped this up and drank it down. "Lilly, oh Lilly" Kara cried out as she brought her mouth away from Haley's peach.

It was that moment when Kara fully woke up she opened her eyes fully and saw Haley on the floor.

Once Haley's bladder was fully empty, her torrent stopped and she lay on the floor panting from exhaustion.

"Why did I need to pee so much?" She quietly asked herself. She then looked up to Kara and noticed the realisation in her eyes. She'd been found out.

"Uh, hey, Kara." Haley said with a nervous smile.

Looking around she saw that she was sitting in a large yellow puddle on the floor. "How'd I end up here and what am I sitting in a puddle of pee?" Kara asked.

She looked down at herself and saw she was naked the same thing with Haley to. "Haley what did we do?" Kara asked.

Unsure of just how to word what they did, Haley went for a partial truth surrounded by lies, which she hoped Kara wouldn't pick up on.

"Well, as you know, you were put to sleep to cease your crazy rampage. Once we got back here in the infirmary, I started to feel a little off colour, I think I used too much magic, so I went for a sleep to see if I felt better afterwards. I think, with all the thrashing about you did in your sleep, you managed to take off my clothes as I slept on the same bed as you at the suggestion of Lilly, just so she could watch over us both easily. You know what I do when I sleep, don't you? I think, after you stripped us both in your sleep, we managed to roll onto the floor and that's where I peed the bed, technically speaking."

Haley hoped her little story was believable enough.

Kara slowly took in what Haley had to say to her. "Sounds a little weird if you ask me but I'm sorry" Kara says. She got up off the floor "we better get cleaned up" Kara offered. It seemed that the field of magic around them started to fade away to reveal their naked bodies and the puddle on the floor.

Kara had her back to Lilly and didn't know she was there still as she went about cleaning herself down.

"Lilly's right behind you, you know?" Haley informed Kara. "I think we should pull the curtain unless you want to give her a strip-tease."

Lilly just stared, mouth agape, at the naked duo in the puddle of urine. Her face was bright red and she had no idea where to look. She wanted to look to see Haley's naked body but she was also aware that Kara was right next to her so she might get the wrong idea and think of Lilly as a pervert.

Blushing Kara stopped cleaning herself down. Only to slowly turn around and saw Lilly sitting on a bunch of towels naked from the waist down.

"Lilly why are you naked below the waist?" Kara asked as she started to pull the curtain closed around the pair.

"Kya!" Lilly cried out in surprise as she used her hands to cover up her naked girlhood. "I wanna ask you two the same thing!"

"Busted." Haley giggled. "Lilly's been pleasing herself to seeing my naked and pee."

"Have not!"

"Have too."

It was true what Haley had said but she couldn't admit it. Not in front of Kara. Lilly quickly dried her still wet peach with a towel and started to put her clothes back on.

"Stupid Haley. I haven't been doing anything of the sort." Lilly grumbled to herself to try and deny the truth. Yet she still had the images she'd thought up in her mind of Haley and Kara 'going at it'. She blushed even more and tried to shake these thoughts out of her head.

"I was a sleep I didn't know what I was doing" Kara spoke. She started to get cleaned up before putting on her own clothes once again.

In her own mind she still had the images of what she had been doing with Lilly. As she opened the curtain again she looked at Lilly but then looked away blushing.

"Oh I'm so wet and soaked in my pee. I wonder what I should do?" Haley declared loud enough for Lilly to hear. She was doing this to tease her and spite her. It was having its desired effect as Lilly tried even harder to push the thoughts out of her head yet she just couldn't do it. "Should I ask Lilly to clean me down and wipe away my pee from my wet girl bits?" Haley continued her mental assault.

Lilly was now trying really hard to fight back the urge to start to please herself again and give in to Haley's taunting. Her resolve finally shattered when she saw Haley's naked body when Kara opened the curtain. She ran towards Haley's location. It would seem like she was running straight for Kara from Haley's vantage point, who was right behind Kara, but she knew it was for her.

"N..No I'll do it" Kara offered still blushing. She went over to Haley not really sure what she was doing. But as she saw Lilly running out of the corner of her eye she thought she was running towards her. Before Lilly ran around her and moved towards Haley. Feeling sad Kara turned away from the pair.

Then slowly walked out of the room. Yet before she did "I'll leave you to alone" Kara said in a sad tone. As she opened the door and left true be told she felt jealous. "I wanted Lilly to do that to me" Kara said as she walked down the hall.

Lilly held Haley in a hug, ignoring her wet body. She then handed Haley a towel and a wet flannel.

"H-here." She said as she turned her blushing face away from Haley. "You're old enough to do this yourself, silly."

"Awww, I wanted you to do it." Haley tried her assault again. It worked as Lilly cleaned Haley down. Taking extra care around her girlhood and nipples before doing the same with the towel.

"You're dry." Lilly told Haley as she turned her back to her. "You can put your own clothes on."

In truth, Lilly was ecstatic for being able to do what she did. She really wanted to put Haley's clothes on her as well, particularly her panties, but she knew she couldn't. Lunch had been over for the past half an hour so Lilly really should be getting to her lessons. She hoped that her teachers knew just what she's been through.

Thoughts were racing through her head of everything she had seen and known about Lilly and both her sisters. In truth she was jealous of them of the love and attention they all got from one another. In truth Kara had never known any of that as she was an only child she felt really sad on the inside.

"Why can't I ever feel the way they do?" Kara asked herself. She then walked over to the main quad of the building. And sat down on a small bench.

"I want to feel loved I don't want to feel alone anymore. I want to feel like I belong somewhere and have people who will love me"

Lilly started to head out of the Infirmary when she heard Haley speak to her.

"Kara thought it was you." Haley told Lilly. "I made it that way."

Lilly stopped for a second and digested what Haley had told her. She didn't want to reply so she just left the infirmary and headed to her next lesson. She passed through the quad and saw Kara on a bench.

"Shouldn't you be heading for you lesson?" Lilly asked.

Back in the infirmary, Haley was starting to feel a little weird again. Her stomach hurt and her mouth felt really dry. She pushed these aside and got a drink of water from a nearby cooler before heading off to her French Lesson.

She was still sitting alone when she saw that Lilly was walking towards her. "I guess" Kara said quietly. She got up from the bench and started to walk past Lilly. "I want to feel the same feelings of love and attention you have for your sisters" Kara said as she walked past. She headed back into the main building leaving Lilly outside.

"I wish you would make me feel just as special" Kara spoke. Before the doors fully closed behind her.

"The love I have for my sisters is different." Lilly answered. "I've still got a space for one special person." She wondered if Kara got her message as she answered just after Kara closed the door. Lilly stayed in the quad for a brief moment as the gentle wind caused her clothes to blow about ever so slightly. Pink petals fell from the surrounding Cherry Blossoms as Lilly slowly went off to her lesson. History Class would be boring.

"You look kind of pale." Holly told Haley when she arrived halfway through the lesson. "You okay?"

"Feel like I wanna puke." Haley answered. "Stomach pounding. Head pounding. Mouth dry."

"Have you seen the nurse?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"No.

"Why not?"

"Will probably chuck on the way."

Kara had not heard what Lilly had to say before the door had closed. She walked along the hallways and went to her next lesson which was German. She walked in with a slight blank look on her face.

She took her seat and just looked out the window.

History Class. Learn about old mistakes to not do them again. Despite that, people still do. Lilly paid little to no attention to what the teacher was saying. She had no interest in History. She just gazed out of the window at the quad, looking at the Cherry Blossoms falling from the trees to litter the pavements and benches.

"You really should go and talk to the nurse. You look really sick." Holly continued.

"Feel sick. Look sick. Will likely be sick." Haley answered shortly as she lay her head on her desk and curled up into a ball from the pain in her stomach.

Holly put her hand up to draw attention to Haley's predicament.

"Excusez-moi, peut ma soeur s'il vous plaît aller à l'infirmière comme elle est malade?" Holly asked when she was called upon. (Excuse me, can my sister please go to the Nurse as she's ill?) Holly didn't really care much for French but she could speak it really well. The teacher answered and Holly nudged Haley a little.

"Let's go." Holly told Haley, who just groaned in response.

Seems Kara wasn't really paying much attention she just seemed to go along with the motion. Of actually doing her work like a robot drone. Her thoughts were still on Lilly and her sisters. As she was doing her work she took out her phone.

'"I'm lonely"' Kara sent to Lilly

She sent the text then added in something else.

'I know I can never have or understand the feelings you and your sisters have for each other. But I've seen the way you all act around each other and how you all love each other. I want to feel that I want to be loved that sort of way'

Kara sent the other message.

Lilly's phone buzzed just above her crotch in the pocket of her skirt. She loved the feeling and let it buzz for a short while longer before looking at it. Kara had text her.

'I love my sisters like most siblings do. There's still a space in my heart for another person. We've been torn apart by means which are out of our control and for that I feel deeply depressed. I want to spend more time with you but I can't.' Lilly sent back.

En route to the infirmary, the twins visited the toilets as the pain got too much for Haley and she did as she said she would. Holly quickly ran to reception and informed the receptionist of Haley's predicament and they said that the nurse would be along momentarily. Holly went back to rejoin Haley and just hoped it was nothing contagious. She had to stand outside the toilets as she knew she'd go the same way if she saw it.

Kara heard her phone buzz. Then looked at the message that Lilly had sent to her. She read it she felt happy at the first part then felt sad at the rest of it.

'Can I be that other person? But I guess it was never meant to be then as we already know what will happen. If my Father finds out about this and I'm sure he will. I'm sorry but I'm tired of being alone and sad all the time' Kara sent back.

'That is a possibility.' Lilly sent back. She'd rather not answer the rest of the text as it'll probably just depress Kara further.

The Nurse arrived outside the toilets and Holly directed them in. She was asked to come along as well but she outright refused to. Her excuse was that she'll just end up the same as Holly couldn't deal with rejections from the stomach that well.

"I just feel...ugh..." Haley stated when the Nurse asked her of her symptoms. "My stomach hurts and..." Haley started before she ended up nearly covering the nurse in her rejections. "..my head hurts."

The nurse asked Haley, between breaks of what was going on, if Haley had had anything different to eat at lunch or if she had had any form of shock against her stomach.

"No..." Haley answered. "I've not had...urk...anything different."

Kara sent nothing back to Lilly. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she got a text saying she was needed at the main office. Seemed that her Father had arrived at the school and had come to get her for the later meeting with Marie. Asking her teacher if she could be excused from class the teacher agreed.

Clearing her stuff she made her way out of the room and towards the main office. Before she went inside she sent Lilly a final text.

'I'm jealous'

She sent then closed down her phone and walked inside.

Lilly received the text from Kara and saw that her phone signal had gone. She just hoped that it didn't mean anything serious. History class finished and Lilly went to visit the toilets before her final lesson. She noticed Holly outside and wondered why she was there.

"What's wrong? Toilets locked? Haley not going with you?" Lilly asked Holly.

"About Haley," Holly replied. "She's sick. She's got some form of sickness bug I think."

"She's in there chucking up at the moment?"

"Yeah."

"Figures."

It appeared that Lilly will have to wait before she can go now. She didn't fare well with sickness much either.

"I need to pee as well but I can't deal with that." Holly answered as she moved around on the spot a little.

"Go pee. There's some toilets down the corridor and to the right." Lilly told Holly.

Kara walked inside the main office and saw her Father Kale standing there. "Ah, Kara shall we be going now?" Kale asked her.

Kara said nothing but only nodded her head. Kale turned around and thanked the headmaster and walked out of the office with Kara behind him. "Today everything shall be changing you will be the one to rid me of Marie from this town" Kale told her.

Kara didn't really understand. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm going to use you to destroy her place of business: Kale answered.

"Won't make it." Holly replied as she squirmed around some more. "Been holding it since Haley had her funny turn. I'm close to leaking."

Lilly wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to grab Holly in a princess carry and whisk her away to the toilets but she also didn't want to draw attention to the situation. Thankfully, Lilly problem was solved when a pale and crying Haley appeared from the toilets with the nurse behind her. Holly wasted no time. She darted in past the pair and quickly went into a free cubicle. She didn't care that they were only half out before she started gushing out into the toilet.

"I wanna go home." Haley sobbed out. "I hate being sick."

"We'll go home now. I know Mother's not going to give a damn about any of this so I'll take Holly and we can go home early." Lilly replied in a comforting voice as she stroked Haley's head. She looked towards the nurse. "Can we go home early? Haley's going to be home alone otherwise and Holly's not going to want to walk home alone when school finishes."

"That's perfectly fine. Haley needs bed rest and she'll be all better tomorrow. It was a minor sickness brought about by something which didn't agree with her." The nurse answered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Scared and Afraid**

As Kara took in what her father had just told her. She turned and ran away from him back into the school.

"Damn it Kara get the fuck back here!" Kale yelled as he started after her.

She ran down the halls like a frightened deer in front of headlights. She needed to tell Lilly about what was happening. She quickly took her phone out of her skirt pocket and dialed Lilly's number.

She heard the phone ring on the other end but only got a voicemail.

'Lilly please I need help, my father wants me to destroy your Mother's company I don't want to go with him please help me' Kara cried into the phone.

Kale chased after Kara he seemed to move much faster as he used a gust of wind and flew in front of her.

Landing upon the ground Kale grabbed Kara by the neck. Then slapped her hard across the face "how dare you run from me" Kale snapped as he punched his daughter in the chest then slapped her hard across the face.

"L..illy please" Kara begged as her phone was still opened and Lilly's voice mail was still recording.

"I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to see her anymore" Kale yelled. He slapped Kara's face again and again.

She started crying and sent out a wave of wind in a panic hoping it would find Lilly.

The nurse went off back to the Infirmary while Lilly waited, still cradling Haley in her arms, for Holly to finish up in the toilets. After around three minutes, Holly left the toilet when she'd finished everything she needed to do inside.

"I leaked a little." Holly admitted with a blush. "My panties aren't that wet but they're still a little uncomfortable."

"We're going home now anyway." Lilly answered as she tried to push lewd thoughts regarding Holly out of her head.

A faint gust of wind shot down the hallway and blew up both Lilly and Holly's skirts. Lilly just caught a glimpse of the small wet spot on the crotch of Holly's panties before trying to push down her skirt to prevent her panties from being on display.

"Kara's hurting again..." Haley groggily stated. "She's in pain."

It took Lilly a second to realize but the wind itself was not normal wind. It was a magical wind which matched Kara's magic helix. She locked on to this helix and tried pinpointing the location it came from. It came from the entrance to the school

"Seems like we'll have to wait for a little while." Lilly answered as she put Haley down. "Holly, can you teleport yourself and Haley home? I'd rather Haley not be here in her condition."

"I can try." Holly replied.

"I'll be back soon." Lilly told the pair a she darted off down the corridor and changed into her battle outfit.

Kale still held Kara in his arm he then punched her hard in the chest knocking the wind out of her. She fell to the ground gasping for air. "Your nothing but a waste of human flesh" Kale snapped as he brought back his foot and kicked Kara square in the chest,

She looked up and spotted a familiar figure in the distance running towards her. "L-Lilly" Kara gasped out her face was bruised and covered in fresh blood. Kale heard the name spoken and turned about towards Lilly.

"Ah, the daughter of the slut" Kale stands just a few inches under six feet his hair which is black has white. Highlights on the right, left and top part of his hair. Kale's pupils are slitted like a cat's ones, his right eye is a beautiful shade of blue, and his left eye is a golden wolf's eye. His eyelashes are quite short, while his thin eyebrows are delicately curved. He then changed into his battle armour.

Kale wears strange shoulder armor that has a black cape connected to it drooping over his entire body so no one can see underneath it. He also wears a black tight tank top which seems to fit him pretty comfortably. On top of the shirt he wears what seems like a jacket of some kind that is like a dark purple kind of like color and it has no sleeves on it all. He wears some strange looking baggy type black pants and his tank top is tucked neatly under his pants so his shirt fits him a bit more tightly. He wears tall black boots which buckle and come over top his pants coming up past his ankles almost halfway up to his knees which seem to almost way a ton from the looks of them. On his left side is a long great katana which is in a dark purple sheath.

He looked over at Kara. "You're no longer welcome in my home" Kale stated. As he kicked her once again in the chest,

Lilly reached the Ravenclaws a little after the time in which Kale had changed into his empowered form.

"People like you make me sick." She stated. "What kind of father would openly abuse his daughter in the middle of a school? You're nothing more than a egotist who flaunts his power like it's something to be amazed at. Seriously, if you're so confident in yourself then you don't even need to be empowered."

The magic which Kale was emanating was not something to be trifled with and Lilly knew this.

"This could be my last fight but I don't care. I'll keep him busy while Kara runs away." Lilly thought.

She'd rather keep him talking than get into a fight.

"You look like you've had a fair share of conflicts. I can tell from your magical aura. You're not really hiding it that well." Lilly told Kale. She allowed her aura to be identified now as a slight means of a peace gesture. "As you can tell, I'm still a greenhorn to the battlefield. I've got into a few scrapes and my overall success record is good but I'm no pro."

"You truly believe I care about what you have to say to me?" Kale asked. He started to walk over to her but stopped a few feet away from her. "Your one to talk I know all about how your mother does the very same thing" Kale added. He reached down and then grabbed Kara by the neck before tossing her over to Lilly.

Kara landed on the ground with a tiny bounce and looked at Lilly with tear filled eyes. "That is of no business of yours" Kale said, He fired off a simple but rather powerful blast of wind at Lilly. Before the wind engulfed his body and her vanished from sight.

"I no longer have a home" Kara said to herself.

Lilly couldn't protest against Kale's statement. Her mother really did flaunt her power around and, while she has never physically abused her children to the extent Kale has, she has neglected them quite a lot and caused some rather fatal situations for them. Lost in her mind, she didn't see the bolt of wind magic coming at her. It hit her square in the chest and she flew back a good twenty feet before landing winded on the floor.

Once the initial shock of the wind impact had worn off, it turned out to be nothing more than a deterrent. Kale himself had disappeared. Picking herself up off the floor and panting for breath, Lilly went over to Kara.

"That kind of makes two of us. I wouldn't call that prison my home." Lilly told Kara. "Mother's not one for taking in strays off the street, which is what she'll class you as, but I'm sure you can bed down at mine if you want. We'll just have to keep you under wraps."

Kara got to her feet and looked over at Lilly. "Could I just for tonight?" Kara asked. She walked down the hall towards the main entrance off the school. She really didn't know what she was going to do now.

She was homeless and had nowhere else to turn to. She might be able to stay with Lilly just for tonight but what about the next. "What will the twins think?" Kara asked herself. As she waited for Lilly by the main doors.

"Tonight, tomorrow night, the whole week, the entire month, however long you want." Lilly answered. "I'm not about to leave a friend in need alone."

Lilly was actually quite happy that Kara could technically live with her but she wasn't happy that it wasn't by her own incentive. She hoped that Kara would be alright with everything now. She didn't want to face Kale.

"I think they'll love it." Lilly replied. "Haley's a bit sick at the moment. It's nothing major, just an upset stomach. The nurse told me that it wasn't contagious. Maybe you staying would help cheer her up? She's been a little down since the revelation."

The pair walked outside of the school and headed down the street to Lilly's house. "I don't want to be a burden or anything" Kara answered at first. "Thank you" She added.

She felt happy as by having more means of being able to spend time with Lilly and her sisters again. Maybe this time she could finally feel the love and affection that she had been wanting to feel for a long time now.

"I hope it wasn't something I caused?" Kara asked as she remembered back to her and Haley. Being naked on the floor together after around twenty minutes of walking they had finally reached Lilly's home.

"The nurse said it was probably something she ate." Lilly informed Kara. "What would her eating anything wrong have to do with you?"

Lilly used the scanner to open the front doors of her home. A slight clicking noise was heard before Lilly pushed the door open. The house was strangely quiet. Lilly lead Kara in and up the stairs to the twins' bedroom. She knocked on the door and Holly opened it. The look of sheer shock and amazement was clear when she saw Kara.

"Kara?!" Holly gasped. "What're you doing here? I thought you weren't meant to see us. Not that I don't like it, mind. It's just a little strange that's all."

"Kara's here." Haley mumbled sleepily from the bed inside. "What'reyoutalkingabout?" She tried to sit up but regretted it when her head started to spin a little.

"You shouldn't be sitting up so quickly." Holly told her sister. "You'll make yourself sick again." Holly turned back to Kara. "Want to come in and see her?"

"N-nothing" Kara quickly answered to Lilly's question. She followed Lilly inside of her house then up the steps to the twins bedroom. Lilly opened the door and she was greeted by Holly. "I needed a place to stay my father as kicked me out of my home and I have no where else to go" Kara answered.

"Yes I'd like that" Kara spoke she walked inside of the room. Once Holly had moved out of the way. She saw that Haley was laying on her bed and rushed over to her. "I can make you feel better" Kara spoke. She placed both her arms forward and a soft yet gentle wind blew upon Haley as a small bit of healing magic flowed onto her.

"My father wanted me to destroy your mother's company as a means to put her out of business. But I refused to do so" Kara says she leaned down and kissed Haley on the forehead. Part of her hoped that this would somehow make Lilly feel jealous as a means to get back at her for what happened in the infirmary.

"That's horrible!" Holly gasped back to Kara's revelation. "You're free to stay with us for as long as you like."

The wind caressed Haley and she felt her pain disappear. She managed to sit up and give Kara a hug.

"Thanks." Haley smiled to Kara. She then felt a kiss on her forehead.

"Destroy one and another would pop up. My Mother's got branches everywhere in the country and some in foreign countries." Lilly shrugged to Kara. "It's good that you didn't, though, as that'll harm whatever meager inheritance I'm getting along with the girls."

"Money's of no importance. Think of the employees." Holly mildly scolded her sister.

"I guess so. That won't be good if they're harmed in the process."

"Thank you" Kara said to Holly as she remained by Haley's side she had sat down on the bed next to her. "I'll need a place to sleep for tonight but doesn't this effect a larger picture what happens if your Mother finds out I'm here?" Kara asked.

Kara thought this over for sometime. "I think my Father is planning on something major I remember hearing about he had originally wanted to kill your Mother before you guys had arrived at dinner the other night" Kara explained.

As she looked over at both Holly and Lilly she felt a small bit of happiness forming in her heart.

"She won't. Simple as that." Lilly told Kara with a smile. "Holly can take care of hiding your presence so you can only be seen by us. It's nothing major. As for a place to sleep, there's the guest room if you want but I'd rather you sleep in either my room or the twins' room. If the guest room looks lived in then the maids might get suspicious."

Lilly, in truth, really wanted Kara to sleep with either of them as then she'd be watched over. She must have hated to be so alone all this time so a little bit of company might do her the world of good. Kara probably needs support right now.

"So that's what that strange zone was for then." Lilly concluded. "He must have also sent that Water Witch to kill her as well!"

Kara blushed as she heard where she could be offered to sleep. She blushed deeper at the thought of sleeping in Lilly's room. As maybe they could get closer but with everything that had gone on earlier in the infirmary Lilly was sure to know that Kara lusted after her. "I'll sleep in the twins room tonight then yours tomorrow ok?" Kara asked.

"I had felt her magical helix leaving my house just moments earlier" She replied. She looked over at Holly and wondered how she felt about tonight this would let her get to know Holly even better than before. Part of her knew that Haley would love the idea.

"Fine by me." Lilly replied. "Room alternation would also help to hide you better."

"I-if Lilly says it's a good idea then I'll go with it." Holly added in with a blush. "We'll take good care of you."

"Kara's sleeping in my bed!" Haley declared. "I called dibs on it!"

"I think we should move the guest bed in here." Lilly answered quickly. "It's improper for a girl her age to sleep with someone else."

In actual fact, Lilly didn't want Kara to sleep in the same bed with anyone but her. She was unaware of these thoughts at the moment but she felt sure that was the right thing to do.

"I knew Yukina was a traitor! Yvraine's probably sided with her as well!" Lilly stated. She then remembered, at the thought of Yukina's water magic, her own need for letting out water. "I'll be right back. I've just gotta use the girl's room."

Lilly then started to head out of the twins' room and towards the left wing's toilet, which was a short walk away from the twins' room.

"That would work out for the best" Kara replied. She saw as Holly blushed but she blushed as well. "I hope that you will" Kara replied again. She blushed most at hearing Haley calling dibs on her.

"I agree with Lilly on that matter, I hate to ask this but can I borrow some sleep wear and a extra pair of clothes and panties?" Kara asked. At some point she'd need to return home and gather some of her clothes to bring them here.

"We don't know that about Yvraine at all from what I saw she seemed nice enough to me" Kara says. She saw as Lilly left the room to go pee.

"Anyone want to help me change?" Kara asked out of the blue.

After Lilly had finished in the toilet, she went about the usual routine and returned to the twins' room.

"As for clothes, I've got a whole walk in wardrobe full of them. Some things might not be your size in certain areas but they'll do for now." Lilly answered Kara's question when she returned from the toilet. "Still, we can't let our guard down around her."

Kara's next question evoked a strong response of two blushes and a mischievous grin.

"Y-you're old enough to do that yourself." Lilly stammered back.

"Eh? Ah? Erm, uh ... EHHHHHHHH?!" Holly answered. She couldn't form any words at the moment.

"Sure!" Haley quickly replied.

"NO!" Lilly shot back.

"Awww..."

"Can I have a look at what you have to offer?" Kara replied. As she saw the blushes on Lilly and Holly's faces.

"I know but still wouldn't you like to help?" Kara asked. She really hoped that Lilly would agree to this as this would be like what she saw her doing in the infirmary with Haley before she had left the room.

"Why not Haley would be a great help" Kara answered back. She looked over at Haley and winked towards her.

"You can look at my clothes if you want but I'm not helping you put them on." Lilly answered. "It's indecent."

"Kara says I'll be a great help so why not?" Haley asked Lilly.

"Because she's old enough to get herself dressed and you're too young to help." Lilly curtly replied.

Dressing assistance aside, Lilly started to head out of the room.

"I'll show you to the wardrobe." Lilly told Kara. "It's just down the hallway and opposite my room."

Sighing in defeat Kara got up off of Haley's bed. "Okay then lead the way" Kara replied. She followed Lilly out of the room but before leaving she turned back to Haley.

"Maybe we can have fun in a different way" She said.

She then fully walked out of the room.

"It's just down here." Lilly told Kara as she took a left turning down the landing and across to her room, which was just outside the east wing. She opened the door opposite her bedroom and lead Kara into her walk-in wardrobe.

"It's not much but there's a few outfits in here. Pick whichever you like." Lilly said as she blushed. She hoped Kara wouldn't raid her panty drawer, which was near the dressing room at the back.

Kara followed along in silence as Lilly led her to her walk-in wardrobe. Soon they reached it and Lilly opened the door she walked in and stared in amazement at all the different kinds of outfits that Lilly owned.

"Reminds me of my own" Kara said.

She started looking through the clothes.

"There's everything in here. Street Clothes, formal wear, party wear, swimwear, you name it." Lilly replied, feeling a little proud of her collection. She then noticed just what she said. She told Kara about her swimwear. She blushed bright red and corrected her statement. "Ignore the swimwear. We're not going swimming any time soon."

In truth, Lilly was embarrassed about her 'swimming body'. She had nothing to show and not really anything to hide either. She just hoped Kara wouldn't look for them.

"I'm just looking for some night clothes and maybe street clothes do you recommend anything?" Kara asked. As she really wasn't sure which of all these outfits would be really good on her. As she was searching she spotted the swimwear that Lilly had mentioned. She took a moment to look at the different ones Lilly owned.

"At some point we might I don't know when" Kara says. She looks over at a blushing Lilly "what about panties anything I may like?" Kara asked. She was enjoying seeing Lilly like this.

"I'm not picky about what I wear as long as it's cute. I've got shorts, t-shirts, sleeveless tops, blouses, jumpers, jackets, dresses, the list goes on. If you're looking for dresses then they're over there." Lilly answered as she indicated a clothes rack. This clothes rack was quite close to her swimwear but she trusted Kara enough to not raid it.

Lilly's swimwear rack had a lot of different patterned one-piece swimsuits on. They all looked child sized. The variety of patterns were ranging from floral to seascapes. By the side of the swimwear rested a deflated floaty. Inside some of the swimsuits, a few two-piece ones were hidden. These two piece ones were also child sized and had no room for any form of bust to fit in. One of them had a cute kitten image on the front of the bottoms and another kitten on the top half as well. There were sure to be more hidden around somewhere but would Kara look for them?

"Not any time soon." Lilly shortly replied. "D-don't ask about panties, please." Lilly stammered back with a blush. "I-I've got a couple but..but..."

Kara listened to what Lilly had said. As she started to search through the section of various blouses that Lilly owned. She soon came upon a nice pink and white silk blouse. She took it and placed it over her arm. She then went to searching through the dress section which was near the swimwear. She spotted a nice black pleated short skirt which she picked up and also placed over her arm.

She had finally spotted the swimwear and for a tiny bit searched among them. She saw the various ones but as she was looking she spotted a small two-piece was a cute kitten image upon it and tried to picture Lilly wearing it. She blushed at the thought then turned around and saw a blushing Lilly again.

"Why not I'm sure you have some that would look great on me plus I don't know where they are?" Kara asked. She hoped Lilly would tell her about them as she shifted around a bit in excitement.

"P-p-panties are private wear. I'll pick them out." Lilly answered with a bright red face. She went towards the back of the walk in wardrobe and searched through her underwear drawer. She looked through the various panties she owned and couldn't help but picture how Kara would look in them. Her hand came across something quite thin and lacy. She pulled it out and saw a lace thong. Her blush intensified and she quickly hid this right at the back of the drawer.

"When did I get that?! WHY did I get that?!" Lilly thought to herself. She finally came across an acceptable, albeit a little childish, pair of panties. They had a panda on the back of them and were cream in colour. She went over to Kara and put them in her hand.

"All I could find." Lilly told Kara with a huge blush. "The others were either too small or too..."

Kara watched as Lilly went about her business of looking through her panties drawer for something. She could wear she saw Lilly holding something for a moment but couldn't make out what it was. Lilly then came back with a pair of panties with a panda on them. "Um thank you" Kara said.

Seeing as they were alone Kara started to undress right there before Lilly. She was doing it slowly as she took out off her school outfit then started to takes off her panties. Leaving herself naked in front of Lilly. She placed the clothes she had picked out on a small chair and went. About stepping in the small pair of panties she had been given. While stepping into them Kara flashed her peach very briefly to Lilly.

Lilly let out a startled yelp when she saw Kara undress in front of her. She turned her back and had a huge blush on her face.

"Ch-ch-ch-Changing room!" Lilly stammered out. "O-over there. Not here."

Lilly indicated the small dressing room at the back of the wardrobe. She couldn't believe how brave Kara was to undress in front of her so easily like it was nothing at all. Lilly hadn't the courage to do that even in front of her sisters let alone a friend.

Kara gathered her other clothes and went into the changing room. Which Lilly had pointed out she finished changing into her new clothes for the evening. Then picked up her school outfit "we were both girls nothing was wrong with that" Kara said,

She left Lilly alone and headed back to the twins room.

"We may both be girls but it's still embarrassing." Lilly answered with a huge blush.

After Kara had left, Lilly went back to the twins' room as well. She wanted to check on Haley again.

"Your boobies are showing." Haley told Kara as a joke. Lilly's clothes did look a little small on her after all.

Kara had arrived first into their room and went over and sat beside Haley again. She blushed at what Haley had said. "I'm sure you want to see them" Kara teased she patted Haley on the head then looked at Holly.

"What can we do for fun?" Kara asked.

Soon Lilly appeared again.

"Seen 'em." Haley answered with a smile. She then quickly started to grope them. "Groped 'em."

Holly, seeing all of this, knew her answer to Kara's question.

"Not touch each other inappropriately might be a good start." Holly told Haley before noticing Lilly's arrival. "Haley's at it again. She must be feeling better."

"S-Stop that! Kara's our guest!" Lilly scolded Haley.

Kara blushed further as she felt Haley's hands grope her breasts. She reached up and took Haley's hands away from her breasts. "Some other time" Kara told her.

She wondered just how this was doing for Lilly was she wishing she could do that instead or was. She hating the fact that Haley was having fun.

"You don't moan like that when I do it to you. You moan quite differently." Haley teased. "Wanna do it as well?"

"Stop it!" Lilly answered with a blush.

"You dropped yourself in this one." Holly sighed.

In truth, Lilly wanted to do that to Haley but Haley had nothing to do it to. She really wanted to do it to Kara as well but she knew it'd seem weird. Her personal likes was more towards doing it to Haley as a means of punishment for embarrassing her.

She could see the look in Lilly's eye and knew she wanted to give in and do this to her. Yet again she felt the jealousy bug hit her when Haley teased Lilly.

She moved away from Haley and went over to Holly. "Let's leave them alone" She said. She walked over to Lilly and gently pushed her towards Haley.

"Have fun" Kara said in a sad tone then left the room and waited for Holly.

"I'm not about to do anything to Haley. It'll only provoke her further." Lilly told Kara when she was pushed towards Haley.

"Boo." Haley pouted. "I know you want to. Kara's also waiting for it to be done to her."

"D-don't say things like that!"

"As usual, petty squabbles." Holly sighed. She then turned to Kara. "Haley's always like this. Don't take it too personally."

After a little staring competition between Lilly and Haley, Haley finally gave in and decided on something else to do.

"I'm kinda hungry. Shall we get some food?" Haley asked. "I've also gotta pee so can I get out of bed?"

"You seem better so I think you can." Holly answered. "Personal need first, food later."

"Kara, wanna come along?" Haley asked Kara.

Kara said nothing back to Lilly from what she had heard Haley speak. As she had come back into the bedroom again.

"Some other time" Kara replied again.

She looked over at Holly. "I'm not a fan of how that turned out it sounds just like before" She spoke.

It seemed that Haley wanted some food but first needed to go pee Kara herself also needed to pee. As she shifted around from foot to foot "Um, sure" Kara answered with a blush on her face.

"The bathroom in the left wing should be big enough for two people." Lilly told the pair. "It's got two separate toilets in as it's normally the one Holly and Haley use and you know what they're like."

Lilly headed to the door and Haley got out of bed to follow.

"I'll lead you to it." Lilly said to Kara. "Unless you'd rather have Haley and you go alone."

It was true she did know how they were like as she listened to Lilly explain where the bathrooms were. "Are there others than just that one?" Kara asked.

She followed to the door.

She heard again what Lilly spoke of as she did a small pee dance. Either go with Lilly or go with Haley? "I'll go with Haley alone" Kara spoke. She wanted to go with Lilly but if she tried anything like before Lilly wouldn't want any part of it.

"There's quite a few bathrooms in this house. It is three floors after all and that's not including the basement levels." Lilly explained. "There's around three toilets and one huge bathroom on the ground floor. There's two bathrooms and one shower room on this floor and there's around another two toilets upstairs. In the basement, we haven't really got what you'd call a toilet but we do have a means of relief for when we're stocking the wine cellars and sorting out the basement storage."

"If you say so. Haley'll lead the way. She frequents it quite often after all." Lilly answered. This'll hopefully be some form of revenge against Haley.

"Yeah, I do go quite a lot." Haley answered simply, picking up on Lilly's attempt at embarrassing her. "Come with me."

Haley left the room and headed through a pair of double doors on her right. The doors lead into a long corridor which turned off a little to the right at the end of it. She went down the hallway and opened the first door on her left. This door lead into quite a large bathroom with two toilets at the back, a large shower cubicle, a medium sized bath and two sinks.

"Here we are." Haley told Kara as she went towards one of the toilets. The toilets were separated by a small divider but that was about it. She pulled down her panties and sat on the toilet. A few moments later, a quiet trickling could be heard. Haley had no shame of letting it all out in front of another person. She'd been doing it since she was really young so it was kind of normal for her.

Kara listened to Lilly as she explained where the bathrooms all were. She took this all in and then left the room with Haley.

"There's nothing wrong with that" Kara answered. As she followed behind Haley Who went into the bathroom she went inside and looked around then walked over and took the empty toilet next to Haley's though a divider separates them.

She pulled down her own panties and sent her own stream into the toilet. She blushed as she heard Haley's pee splashing against the water.

"I know what happened earlier in the infirmary between you and Lilly though I only saw a little bit. Before I left the room I wish Lilly would do that stuff with me" Kara said.

"Lilly's always pampered Holly and I like we're the only two people in the world." Haley answered. "All she's ever had to take care of was us. Mother never really paid us that much attention so Lilly took on most of the Motherly duties like teaching us how to walk and helping us get toilet trained. I think it's just her maternal instinct."

Haley thought about continuing the story but she wasn't quite sure how Kara would take it.

"Want to know a little more? The real reason why Lilly's so defensive of us?" Haley asked quietly.

Kara was still peeing away as she listened to what Haley had to say. "Maybe yet from what I've seen she takes it to far" Kara said as she also remembered what she had seen Lilly do in the shower the other night.

"Now why is that?" Kara asked.

"She does go a little overboard but she doesn't know any better." Haley replied. "Her Father took care of her most of the time but, as you know, he's no longer around. Mother re-married and then had Holly and I."

Kara seemed to want to know more about Lilly and the twins.

"If you wanna know then..." Haley started.

"When Lilly was around six years old and Holly and I were three, we went to our holiday home near the sea. Lilly's Father brought that home and took Lilly there every year until he passed away. Lilly loved that home. She would always beg Mother to take us but Mother wouldn't listen. In the end, Father agreed and said that it sounded like a good idea. Mother was none too happy at that point in time but she still took us along.

"It was during the summer holidays when we went. I don't remember much of the journey as I think I slept through it. Lilly told me I fell asleep with my head on her lap and Holly fell asleep as well but had her head on Lilly's shoulder. Once we arrived, Lilly gently woke us both up and took us into the house to show us around. The house was a little bit smaller than this. Lilly said it was a refurbished mansion but I don't remember much about it to be honest. All I remember is that it was very big and very old.

"The Holiday seemed to go along quite well but something was bound to ruin it."

Haley took a short breather.

"Are you sure you want to hear the rest?" She asked Kara. "I don't think you'll ever look at Lilly or us the same way again."

Kara listened as Haley told her tale she wasn't really sure just what it was about. Seemed they had a nice life when their Father was still around though their Mother was still a bitch to them she thought nothing of it yet when Haley mentioned something was bound to ruin it. Kara thought nothing of it.

"Why not who says I will think of you any differently?" Kara asked.

"It's just a feeling." Haley replied.

"One day, when we wanted to go for a bit of hiking in the nearby mountains, Mother declined. Father was all for it but he couldn't just leave Mother alone in the house. To be honest, Lilly didn't really trust her Mother that much. She was worried that she'd ruin the house and come up with some way to sell it on. That house meant a lot to Lilly. It was kind of like a sort of inheritance left to her by her Father. As Holly and I were just three years old, we wanted to go and we wouldn't stop pestering until we were allowed to. Mother got tired of this and ordered Lilly to go with us. Lilly tried to fight her case by saying that she was too young to be left alone but Mother wouldn't listen.

"To keep us quiet, Lilly took us into the mountains. Bad idea."

Haley wondered just what Kara would think of the next bit.

"Anyway, in the mountains, the worst thing happened. I still feel bad for it even now. I dragged Holly into my stupid decision and caused Lilly to suffer as well. Mountain trails are kind of thin and unstable so they're no place to run around and play. But, as I was only three, I didn't know this. I pestered Holly to play with me despite Lilly's instructions to not cause any vibrations in the mountains. Holly, being the nice girl that she is, kept saying no and telling me how dangerous it was. I didn't listen and I regret it.

"When we reached the peak, I started to run around and drag Holly along with me. Lilly kept telling us not to but I didn't listen. Holly was also telling me to stop. I tripped over near the edge of the cliff and fell to the floor quite hard. Lilly ran over to us to check if we were okay but as soon as she reached us, the cliff crumbled and we fell into the forest below.

"I don't know what happened now because I was unconscious. Holly was also out cold as well. It was a miracle we're here today. The next half is what Lilly told us happened.

"Lilly ran down the mountain to try and get to us. She was crying her eyes out and wishing that her Father was there to help her but he wasn't. She kept running and running. She didn't care how badly her body hurt of how much she was pushing herself. She just wanted to save us. When Lilly arrived, we were trapped under the rubble from the landslide. Lilly tried to dig us out but she wasn't strong enough to. She was really crying now and calling out to us to ask us if we were okay and how much she wanted us to answer her. Lilly kept digging despite her lack of strength. In the end, she just fell to the ground crying.

"Lilly then saw a red glow coming from a broken tree. She went over to it in hopes of finding something to use to save us when she saw what looked like a ferret made of fire."

Haley wiped herself down and flushed the toilet behind her. She then went over to the sink to wash her hands.

"I'm sorry, that's all I know. Lilly never told us any more. You should ask her for the rest yourself. I'll ask with you. Holly and I should be old enough now to know the truth."

Kara listened as Haley told her tale again and she listened to what was said. Seemed something had happened to them up there seemed like Haley had fallen over the edge of a cliff the same seemed to have happened to Holly as well. Though Lilly tried to save them though she wasn't able to yet she seemed to see something made of fire.

She finished up and wiped herself down.

"I get the picture already I don't need to know anymore" Kara answered, She had the feeling this was somehow related to how Lilly got her powers. She walked back to the twins room when Haley was finished.

"You sure?" Haley asked.

Haley went back with Kara to her room.

"Finished?" Lilly asked the pair. "If you have we've got food to eat."

Lilly set off down the stairs with the group in tow.

"No need to worry. The Maid's are sworn to secrecy when it comes to matters to do with me. They won't question why you're here." Lilly told Kara.

Lilly noticed the look on Haley's face. She must have told Kara something quite personal to be that down. She just hoped that Haley hadn't gone into too much detail.

Kara thought about this for a time she did still want to know about their history but. She wasn't quite sure if she should really know it as well. "I don't know" Kara answered once they got back to the room.

"I'm not really hungry right now can I remain here?" Kara asked.

She was hungry that was true but after learning what she did it felt kind of strange. She needed time to think.

"You sure about that?" Lilly asked Kara.

Without wanting to press the matter further, Lilly went off with her sisters to the dining room. Lilly couldn't help but think something strange was going on with Kara. She seemed kind of reserved at the moment and unwilling to talk about anything.

"What did you tell her?" Lilly asked Haley.

"Nothing much." Haley half lied.

"Yeah, I fine" Kara answered.

She watched Lilly and her sisters leave her alone in the twins room. She didn't know what to think at the moment since. She had heard something rather personal about Lilly and her sisters.

She went over and sat down on what appeared to be Holly's bed.

"What did you tell her?" Lilly asked again. She didn't trust Haley's rapid answer.

"Only about our holiday home." Haley admitted.

"What else?"

"The mountain."

"And?"

"The fire ferret."

The last part made Lilly slightly angry.

"Why did you tell her about them?" She asked Haley with slight anger in her voice.

"Because she wanted to know. I only told her that there was a fire ferret but not what it did."

"Did you tell her any more?"

"No."

Lilly wasn't sure if she could trust Haley's answer but something about it made it seem like she was telling the truth. She didn't want Kara knowing about her own foolishness in regards to her half-sisters.

Kara sat upon the bed then laid down. She was still trying to think of what had fully happened up on the mountain. At some point she'd have to ask Lilly for the truth of the matter. Since she didn't really have anything to do at the moment she decided to take a nap.

She closed her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

The snack went on quietly. No one talked to each other. Each person was lost in their own thoughts and poor Holly was left in the middle of it all. The pressure of the tense atmosphere didn't really help her that much. Throughout the meal, Holly was starting to feel the need to use the toilet but she tried to hide her signs. She didn't want to think what might happen if she left Haley and Lilly alone in their current moods.

Five minutes later the need just got too intense. Holly didn't want to risk an accident so she excused herself and quickly went into the downstairs toilet.

"Kara's going to want to know now." Lilly told Haley when Holly had left.

"She said she wasn't interested." Haley answered quietly.

"Don't take that at face value. She could just be trying to be courteous."

"But-"

"Quiet. No more."

Holly returned from the toilet a little while later. They group finished their food and headed up back to the twins' room. They found Kara asleep on a bed.

"Kara's on my bed?" Haley asked. It was true, Kara was asleep on Haley's bed.

Lilly went over to Kara and gently shook her awake.

Kara dreamt of the past she pictured Lilly and the twins in her mind. Much like before where each girl had told her that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Can I be with you always?" Kara said in her sleep. As everyone returned into the room.

"We all love you and your welcome to be with us always you'll be our new sister" Everyone said in Kara's dream.

"That means so much to me" Kara said aloud.

She was then gently shaken awake. She opened her eyes and saw Lilly standing next to her.

Kara's dream mumblings went unnoticed by the group as they weren't really paying that much attention and the general sound of their movements drowned out the sound of Kara's mumblings.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Lilly smiled at Kara. "We've got a bed to move and I'm going to need your magic to do it."

Lilly hoped Kara wouldn't ask about what happened with the fire ferret, Lily's contracted source of magic.

Kara saw Lilly's smile and fully woke up again. "Okay show me where it is" Kara said she got up off of Haley's bed.

She followed Lilly out of the room to the guest room.

"It's right here." Lilly told Kara as she indicated a king sized bed in the middle of an elaborately decorated room. "It's kinda big as you can tell. I was hoping you could somehow shrink it or make it lighter so we can move it easier."

"I don't think we could shrink it." Holly said with a shake of her head. "I could possibly teleport it if need be but it'll take some preparation time. I've never teleported inanimate objects before."

Kara saw the rather large bed but sadly she shook her head. "I can lift things but I can't shrink them sorry" Kara said. She then listened to what Holly had said about teleporting the bed,

"Consider this your first lesson then from Lilly in magic" Kara said.

"Haley seems we better follow suit" Kara told her.

"Teleportation is quite simple if you know the area you're taking it to." Lilly explained to Holly. "All you've got to do is have an accurate picture of where you want to go in your mind and take along the bed with you. I'd suggest you sit on it and hold on to a banister so you've got a physical link to the object you're moving and then just picture yourself moving to that area."

"Sounds easy the way you say it." Holly answered. She went about Lilly's instruction and sat on the bed. She then held a banister and pictured the large empty space in her room. She tapped into her magic and then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

"She's got the gist of it." Lilly concluded. "Shall we check the results?"

"Sure" Kara said as she walked back to the twins room. Once they got back inside they saw Holly sitting on the bed. Is was now located in the very middle of the room between both the twins beds. She then went over and sat on it.

'You did a good job" Kara said.

She still needed to give Haley a lesson but wasn't sure where to begin

"Dizzy..." Holly mumbled when Kara congratulated her. She then felt something rise in her stomach. "Bucket. Quick!"

Haley quickly ran in, grabbed the bucket and passed it to Holly, who had now jumped off the bed. Holly's travel sickness got the better of her.

"Remind me never to hold only one side of the bed." Holly quietly said after her sickness had faded. "Spinning..."

"Teleporting's still a little hard for her it seems." Lilly stated with an embarrassed smile.

Kara moved away from Holly and she did her thing in the bucket. Then went back and sat down on the bed again.

"Maybe she needs someone to train her how to do it better?" Kara asked.

She laid down on the bed.

"It's not the power that's the problem." Lilly answered.

"It's me. I've never been good with travelling by any method except walking." Holly added on.

Lilly looked at her watch. It was coming up to five o'clock. She knew her Mother would be home by around six and dinner would be at seven.

"We've got an hour until Mother gets here. Want a tour of the house?" Lilly asked Kara.

"Give me a minute for the world to stop spinning." Holly mumbled as she staggered out of the bedroom and down towards the west wing's bathroom.

"Weak stomach, weak bladder, weak body." Haley quietly said to herself. "It's always been that for her since then."

Kara heard what was said "sure I haven't really seen it all" Kara answered. When Holly wanted to go to the bathroom Kara wanted to go with her. A look of longing was in her eyes as she really wanted to watch Holly go pee.

A small sad look could be seen on her face for a few moments.

"So, what else happened that day on the mountain?" Kara asked out of the blue.

Lilly froze in her tracks when Kara asked about that day.

"A lot." Lilly answered. "But that's of no consequence at the moment."

Lilly didn't want Kara to know about her stupidity but she also didn't want Kara to be left in the dark about it either. Kara's already told her a lot about herself so could she do the same to her?

"If you really wanna know, promise me something." Lilly added on. "Promise me you wouldn't hate me or the girls."

Holly returned looking a little bit better.

"Did I walk in on something important?" She asked when she saw the dark look on Lilly's face.

Kara saw the dark look that came upon Lilly's face. "Why do you think I'm going to hate you or them?" Kara asked in a confused tone.

Seemed that Holly had returned to the room.

"I'm guessing you did" Kara answered before anyone else could reply.

"Holly needs to be here as well." Lilly stated as she turned back into the room. She went over to the guest bed and sat down on it. "I made some really stupid choices back then and I've accepted something I know I will regret. I'm bound to the contract now."

"Where did Haley leave off?" Lilly asked.

"Just as you found the fire ferret." Haley answered.

"Okay..."

"I had no idea what the ferret was back then. I didn't even know if it could help me or not. It appeared to be asleep in the broken tree. It looked like every other ferret you might see except it was made of white fire and it had a ruby embedded in it's forehead. I picked it up and tried to wake it up. I don't know why. I guess I was still in shock over what happened. The ferret woke up after a few pokes and looked at me.

"I knew it was no normal ferret and what it did next just clarified that further. It spoke to me. 'Their flame has been extinguished but it's not too late.' The ferret said to me. 'You can re-ignite it with my help.'

'How?' I asked it. 'How would I do that?'

'I can offer you power beyond your imaginings.' The ferret answered. 'But with this power comes a cost.'

'What cost? I'll do anything! Please! Let me save them! They're all I have.' I sobbed back to it.

'With the pact comes a price. Since I'm a fair spirit, I'll tell you the cost.'

"I wasn't surprised at my own stupidity back then but now..." Lilly continued.

"Here comes the bad bit.

'The cost is that you shall never procreate.' The ferret answered. I didn't know what that meant so I agreed to it.

'I don't care! Let me help them. I don't want my sisters to die. They're only babies still!' I answered.

'A clause of the contact also dictates that you owe me one favour. Any favour I wish and I can act upon it when I want.'

'Let me save them!'

'Hold me to your chest and take a deep breath.'

"I did as the ferret asked and I felt a warm fire wash over me. I now knew the ferret's name and just what it was."

Lilly readied herself for what she was about to do next. This part was the hardest of her past.

"How can you regret what you did?" Kara asked it not knowing the full truth of the matter as she. Then listened to Lilly tell the rest of her tale.

"You mean to tell me they nearly passed away?" Kara asked as she looked over at Haley and Holly.

She then listened to more of the tale and was confused of what sort of favour the ferret would want in return. This didn't sound like her own contract she had made in the past. She couldn't really remember it that well to begin with.

"What was it he wanted?" Kara asked.

"Actually, we did die." Haley answered. "Lilly revived us with her powers. It was a one time thing, though."

Lilly continued her story.

"The ferret was a fire demon called Chanki. He'd taken the form of a ferret to disguise his presence. He'd already escaped from his imprisonment in the ninth circle and he was being hunted."

Lilly took a deep breath and exhaled. The ferret appeared on her lap.

"This is Chanki." Lilly told Kara as she stroked the ferret.

"Any reason why you summoned me?" Chanki asked.

"Just showing you to a friend."

"Can she be trusted?"

"I suppose so."

After Chanki had climbed onto Lilly shoulder and wrapped his body around her neck, Lilly went on.

"Chanki had bestowed upon me some great powers. Back then, I thought I'd made the right choice. I used the powers he gave me to move aside the rubble which crushed the girls. I then stared upon their small bodies. They were lifeless, like little dolls. I couldn't hold back the tears."

Lilly, even now, was starting to tear up just telling Kara all of this.

"Chanki told me that, this once, my tears would have the powers of a phoenix. I held each of their small broken bodies in my arms and just cried. My tears seemed to have the effect I wanted. Soon enough, a warm fire enveloped them and they started to breath again. I could feel the small rise and falls of their little chests. Broken bones mended like they'd never been broken and all their wounds healed up. I didn't know it was only a partial cure back then.

"Once they were alive again, I wouldn't let them go. I didn't want to. I kept hold of them and hugged them tight. I didn't want to lose them again."

Lilly took another deep breath to hold back her tears.

"That's what happened." Lilly finished.

"The powers I gave her only allowed the girls to come back to life. It repaired their broken bodies as much as it could. But no resurrection is perfect." Chanki added. "Their bodies are now weak as a result."

Kara listened to the rest of what the story was. "I didn't know that" Kara said at first. As Lilly went on to tell the tale more.

She then saw as the ferret was summoned to the room. She then saw as Lilly started to cry as she wernt on. "What do you mean weak?" Kara asked as she wasn't really sure how to make of everything that was fully said.

She felt sorry for Lilly and the girl's she went over and gave Lilly a big hug. "Seems we have both been through quite a lot" Kara mentioned.

She let go over Lilly and sat back on the bed.

"Their broken bodies were practically pulverised by the landslide." Chanki explained. "Defying death can only happen to a certain extent. The definition of weak you are searching for is that their bodies are a lot more susceptible to illness and they'll never be as strong as they were."

Chanki could sense a presence coming from Kara.

"Who is your bound?" He asked her. "Can you summon them?"

"Oh, you mean who I'm bound to?" Kara asked. "I'm bound to Beltran" Kara answered at last. A small breeze began to blow around the room as a black raven appeared. He quickly flew around the room before sitting on Kara's arm.

"Why have you summoned me?" Beltran asked.

"I want you to meet someone this is Chanki" Kara told him.

Beltran looked over at Chanki.

"Great I should have known it was you"

"I've been quite peckish for roasted raven." Chanki replied to Beltran's distaste.

"We're not here to cook each other." Lilly told her bound animal.

"Pity."

"So, you've got pets? Do we have pets as well?" Haley asked.

"I'm not too sure." Holly concluded. "I don't think we're bound to anyone, are we?"

"Actually, you are." Chanki told the pair. "You're bound to me as well through Lilly."

Beltran had known Chanki for quite a long time as they had met each other several times in the past. "I'd like some sliced ferret" Beltran said as he then flew around the room again. He then settled on Kara's arm again.

"So what now?" Kara asked.

"Ferret's not a recognised dish where I come from. Honeyed Raven's tongues are available by the bagful, though." Chanki back-talked Beltran.

"So, you're a family ferret?" Haley asked as excitement lit her up.

"You could say that I suppose." Chanki answered.

"We could take a bath. I still need to properly clean up after our little bout earlier when you'd gone a little crazy." Lilly suggested. "We can use the huge bath downstairs."

Beltran ignored Chanki.

Kara blushed when Lilly mentioned a bath. "That can work" Kara said slowly as she wanted to see Lilly and then twins naked again. She played with the hem of her skirt and looked down at the floor.

"I hope she can touch me in a good way" Kara thought.

"If you're going near water then I think I should take a different form, if you still wish me to be out, that is." Chanki told Lilly.

"I don't mind. It's up to you. I only summoned you for something to fuss to prevent me from breaking down when telling Kara everything." Lilly admitted.

"A child at heart. Pity you'll never know that." Chanki hid his taunt behind kind words. Lilly didn't seem to pick up on it. She took the last end of his statement as meaning she's a defiant childish person.

Chanki disappeared in a small flame which went back into Lilly.

"So we've got a ferret yet you never told us?" Haley asked Lilly.

"He's not a ferret. He's something much more important than one." Holly sighed.

"He is too a ferret." Haley pouted.

Lilly got up off the guest bed and went towards the door to the room. The twins followed behind.

"I'll show you where the bath is." Lilly told Kara before she left the room.

Beltran and vanished from the room as he wasn't a fan of water. She followed behind Lilly and the others. As they left the room and went towards the bath.

"Oh, after I'll need some night clothes" Kara asked.

She reached out with both hands towards Haley and Holly as a means to hold their hands.

The twins went along with Kara's hand holding and followed along behind Lilly.

"It's still a little early for bed but I can sort something out for you. I think I've got some spares." Lilly answered.

The group arrived outside a large set of ornate double doors in the middle of the arch created by the staircases. Lilly push open one of the doors and headed inside.

The bath foyer was a large changing room fit for a public swimming pool. It had no changing cubicles but it had toilets and showers inside. One wall was full of little indents where small baskets filled. Lilly went along to the baskets first and started to undress.

"You can take a quick shower before you get into the bath if you want. You can also use the toilet if you need to." Lilly informed Kara.

Hand in hand with both the twins Kara gave their hands gentle squeezes. As she was led by Lilly to a large set of ornate double doors. "You can show me them after our bath" Kara says. As Lilly pushed in the door then walked inside she followed her in.

Kara looked around at what the room had to offer. Then saw as Lilly started to undress she wanted to rush over and help her. But stopped herself she let go of the twins hands then went over to one of the baskets and started to undress.

"I'll take a shower first then" Kara told Lilly as she soon finished undressing. She took a long look at Lilly she felt herself getting wet between her legs. As she stepped out of her panties she saw a tiny wet spot had formed in the crotch.

Taking a towel she wrapped it around herself. She looked back at everyone and was tempted to ask if anyone wanted to join her for a shower as well but thought against it and walked into one of the showers sadly. She turned on the warm water and took off the towel before stepping inside.

The twins followed after Lilly when Kara let go of their hands. Haley quickly threw off her clothes and didn't bother to fold them up before putting them in an empty basket. Holly, on the other hand, took off her clothes slowly and folded them up neatly before putting them in a basket. Once the pair had finished undressing, they noticed the sad aura around Kara and nudged Lilly gently.

"Should we keep her company? I think this has been a huge change for her so she may need some support." Holly quietly asked Lilly.

Lilly looked up and noticed Kara's sad pace as well. She took off the rest of her clothes and folded them up before putting them in a basket.

"We should." Lilly answered.

The trio headed off after Kara towards the showers and went inside a little after her.

"If you want some company all you have to do is ask." Lilly told Kara. "We're practically living together now, you know."

Kara was alone in the shower when she then heard Lilly's voice coming from a few feet from her. Turning she saw Lilly and the twins standing naked before her shower. She blushed and tried not to look but was unable to. "I had thought you guys might have wanted to bathe first then shower" Kara stammered out.

She looks at their naked bodies again. But then looks away "do you want to shower with me or alone?" Kara asked.

"Bathe first, shower first. What does it matter? We'll still get wet and then get even more wet." Haley answered as she sat next to Kara under the neighbouring shower head.

"Showering before a bath is actually more healthy than showering after a bath. That way, we'll get off most of the dirt before we get into the bath." Holly stated.

"If we're going to be living together, we should get used to seeing each other naked." Lilly told Kara with a blush. She couldn't help but want to look away from Kara's naked body but she fought against it.

The other girls took neighbouring showers as well. Lilly sat next to Kara and Holly sat next to Haley.

"As Haley's already started to shower with you, I think we should all shower together. It'll help with the nervous apprehension." Lilly replied.

Both of the girls started the showers and began the pre-bath wash.

She looked over and saw that Haley was sitting under the shower head next to her. "That does explain more stuff" Kara said as she then heard Holly speak. "Okay" Kara added. She looked down at Haley then looked away.

"I'll have to get used to that" Kara explained. She took a quick look at Holly's naked body. Then looked at Lilly again. Who sat next to her she blushed further then felt a slight wetness running down her leg.

"O...Ok" Kara stammered out.

Lilly could feel the gaze from Kara and her embarrassment increased. She really wanted to cover herself up but she knew that'll do her no good. Kara was living with her now so she had to get used to it otherwise she'll never set foot out of her room unless she covered everything up.

"Think of her as a sister and it'll be less embarrassing." Lilly told herself in her mind. She tried to do just that but it had the opposite effect. She couldn't help but start to think of lewd and inappropriate things she'd read before regarding incestuous relationships with sisters but as Kara was not legitimately her sister, did it really have the same restrictions? All this embarrassment just made Lilly want to relieve herself. She shifted around a little on the stool under the shower. The running water wasn't helping either. She had a rather erotic thought in her head where she hid her urinating by aiming the shower head at her girlhood while she did it.

Still feeling rather embarrassed she looked again at Lilly. She saw as she shifted around a little and Kara took this in hoping it was what she thought it was. She started to soap her arms and legs she kept looking over at Lilly.

She then brought the shower-head between her own legs. As a means to hide the what was running down her legs. "Um, I um" Kara said as a clear blush was on her cheeks and the water against her crotch really wasn't helping she moaned softly.

"You um what?" Haley asked as she rubbed some shampoo into her hair.

"Continue." Holly quietly answered as she washed the soap off her chest with the shower head.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked Kara.

Lilly had a rough idea what might be going on when she saw the shower head by Kara's flower. Her blush returned as she pictured what she had earlier imagined herself doing.

"Y-you don't need to worry about that. It'll all go down the drain anyway." Lilly quickly answered as she went back to washing herself down.

"I.. it's nothing" Kara quickly said as everyone asked her what was wrong. She then heard what Lilly had said and really blushed.

"It's not that at all" Kara answered softly. The shower water against her flower felt wonderful as she moved the shower head away from her crotch. She used some soap to wash between her legs and looked down at the floor.

She shifted around in her seat as this was really getting to her but in a good way.

"Nothing is ever just nothing." Haley replied. "Something on your mind?"

While Haley continued to wash her hair, she relaxed and a slight splattering sound was heard against the tiled flooring of the shower room. Holly looked over at Haley and just shook her head.

"What's the point of installing toilets if they're never used?" Holly sighed.

"For cosmetic value. Peeing can be done anywhere in a shower room as there's drains all over the floor." Haley shrugged back.

"Guess so but it's still a little off." Holly answered. She then felt a chain reaction in her own bladder.

She wanted to get up and go but she didn't want to traipse soap all over the floor and make it slippery. She took a deep breath and pushed for her bladder to let go. She felt warmth down in her flower before a slight stream was made. It trickled against the floor and joined Haley's in going down the drain.

"You do it too, see?" Haley grinned to Holly.

Seeing her sisters let go so easily made it even harder for Lilly. She wanted to do the same but she didn't know what Kara would think. She weighed up the pros and cons of holding or letting go in her head and decided that, if her sisters can do it, why can't she as well? She copied what Holly did and soon felt the warmth escape her own urethra. Her face was now bright red.

Kara heard the splattering sound and looked at Haley who was peeing beside her. She then heard it come from Holly a minute later. She was blushing badly not really sure how to take this all in it was only after she heard Lilly join in did Kara moan softly somehow her hand and made it's way down to her crotch and she was lightly rubbing her flower as she heard all three girls pee around her.

She looked down and saw what she was doing and quickly pulled her hand away. "I.. it I" Kara said slowly out she shifted around more now really turned on.

"Even Lilly's doing it as well." Haley continued to defend her case.

"We get the idea. People pee where they can." Holly cut Haley off. She knew she'd gloat over it some more if she didn't.

"It's just so hard to hold it when there's running water everywhere." Lilly told Haley with a blush.

At the corner of her eye, while she was talking to Haley, Lilly noticed that Kara's hand was down near her flower. Lilly watched intently as Kara continued to pleasure herself over the girl's' relief. Lilly quickly turned her head away when Kara stopped rubbing herself. Lilly quickly put the shower head in front of her treasure and washed away any residue left from her release.

"I-I'll be getting in the bath now." Lilly announced as she turned the shower off and stood up.

She was still quiet and blushing like crazy did one of the girl's see her do what she did? She listened as both Haley and Lilly and even Holly talk about peeing. The itch between her legs had just returned again stronger than before.

"I.. I" Kara stammered.

She quickly took the showerhead and washing the slimy juices from her treasure and between her she heard Lilly say she was going to get into the bath Kara quickly got up and left the room in a little hurry. A small wet spot of clear girl juices were in the spot where Kara had just been sitting.

"I.. I did that in front of them" Kara said to herself. She was confused she knew the girl's knew she got off on other girls peeing but to pleasure herself in front of them that was new.

"Too embarrassed to admit their feelings." Holly sighed to herself with a shake of her head. She could feel that the two loved each other a lot and she'd even read a fantasy of Lilly's off of her when she had her guard down. She knew it was shockingly obvious that they had intimate feelings for one another so she didn't know why they didn't just admit it.

"Kara's confused. She doesn't know who to go for." Haley answered.

"Well, unless she's into younger girls, she should go for Lilly." Holly said with a shrug.

Lilly arrived at the huge swimming pool sized bath and quickly walked down the steps into the hot water. She found a nice spot to sit, by the bubble pool, and lowered herself into the water.

"I can't believe she'll do that in front of everybody." Lilly said to herself. "I wish I was that brave. I can't even pee in front of my sisters let alone rub myself in the company of a friend. Kara's really brave so why can't she tell me the truth about everything. Maybe if she told me she loved me to my face I'd be able to do it back."

Lilly shook her head as she blushed bright red.

"What am I saying?! Girls can't love girls. It's wrong! Still, I wish it wasn't then maybe I could say it."

Kara arrived at the huge swimming pool sized bath a few moments after Lilly. She saw her sitting alone and slowly walked into the pool letting the warm water. Touch her skin she sat away from Lilly for a time trying to come to terms with her thoughts and emotions. There was things about Lilly that she knew where a secret she knew about the dream. Though she didn't know Lilly had heard everything she had done in the infirmary earlier with Haley.

She took a small look over at Lilly.

She blushed at the thought of what she had just done and what she remembered. Tightening her fists she got up and slowly made her way to Lilly.

"Um, Lilly I have a confession to make" Kara said.

She was really blushing now her face was bright red as a tomato.

"I.. I.. l..love you" Kara admitted.

Lilly was thinking about her latest conversation with herself and all that she had witnessed when she saw Kara enter the bath. Lilly blushed bright red and tried to hide in the bubbles created by the pump near her. Lilly continued to watch Kara until she came up to her. What she said knocked Lilly for six.

"EH?!" Lilly asked as she stood up. "W-w-w-wha?!"

Lilly's face was matching Kara's at the moment. She didn't know what to do.

"This is so sudden I- wait- I don't know- um- what?- ah, It's just-" Lilly stammered out.

She had just admitted that she had loved Lilly. Yet from hearing Lilly's answer part of her felt her heart break she had thought that maybe Lilly had felt the same way for her. As she did for her but it wasn't like that it seemed.

"I'm sorry I just thought you might have felt the same way" Kara replied.

She turned away from Lilly sadly and moved back over to the other end of the swimming pool.

Seeing Kara turn away sadly gave Lilly a little confidence boost,

"It's just that- It's not like I don't like it but- um, ah, I-I I'm just a little unsure." Lilly called back to Kara.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Lilly scolded herself mentally. "She's just admitted that she feels the same way you do yet you just stammer like an idiot! Show some backbone!"

Kara heard what Lilly had said. But she didn't say anything back to her at the moment.

"I made a bad choice?" Kara thought.

Now she really didn't know what to do.

When Kara didn't reply, Lilly knew she'd done something stupid. She whined and sat back down again and sunk into the bubbles.

The twins had now come into the bath as well. It only took one look from Holly to know that Lilly was engrossed in self-loathing. She shook her head and took a seat in the bubble pool next to her.

"Stop punishing yourself. You can't change what's already happened." Holly told Lilly. "Next time, be brave."

"Easy for you to say." Lilly mumbled through the water.

Haley went over to sit near Kara.

"Lilly's shy." Haley said to Kara. "She's useless when it comes to social situations. She tends to get her words mixed up and forget what she wants to say. She doesn't mean any harm with it, she's just too shy to admit her true feelings."

Kara heard Haley's voice then looked over as she sat next to her. "But I told her how I truly felt towards her and thought she might have felt the same way I do" Kara told Haley. She felt sad at what she did and still wasn't sure on what to do.

Kara got up and walked back over to Lilly and saw that Holly was sitting next to her. "I don't know if you even feel how I do but I still love you Lilly" Kara admitted again, She wasn't sure of what else to say at the moment.

Lilly was about to cave in to her embarrassment and stammer like a fool again. She looked to her sisters for support but all they did was give her a look which said 'You're on your own now. Just tell her how you feel. You can do it!'.

"Well," Lilly started. "I'm still sorting out my own feelings so I can't really give a clear answer now. This isn't a rejection, it's just something to say give me a little more time." Lilly admitted. "I think you're a great friend and I want to do all I can to help you but I don't know if it's just friendship which is making me feel this way or something more intimate."

Kara listened to what Lilly had to say once again. She just wanted Lilly to truly admit how she really felt if she even had any feelings for her. Yet it seemed the Lilly still needed more time on the matter. "Okay I understand" Kara says as she turns away from Lilly and makes her way back over to where Haley sat.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything" Kara told Haley as she sat down.

When Kara walked away, Lilly re-submerged her face under the water and whined like a lost puppy.

"You did the right thing." Holly comforted her. "Love's a teenage thing and you're still a pre-teen. Kara'll understand."

"I still couldn't say it." Lilly's muffled voice came from under the water.

"She's shy." Haley repeated to Kara. "She's not just going to up and say 'Oh, hey, I love you too'. That's just not like her."

"You've already mentioned that" Kara told Haley she was still looking at Lilly. "Then how will I ever know if she has the same feelings for me as I do her?" Kara asked.

She looked over at Haley for a few moments then back over at Lilly,

"Isn't it obvious?" Haley asked Kara. "If she didn't love you then she wouldn't be acting this way. If she didn't love you then she would have declined you outright but she didn't so she loves you. She just needs a little more time to overcome her embarrassment. Think tomorrow night, when you get to sleep in her room. She'll probably get a little less embarrassed then and have sorted out her feelings too so she may admit it then."

She listened to what Haley had to say."I wasn't sure just thought she was being a good friend" Kara says. She looks across the pool over at Lilly who's nearly all underwater. "I hope so" Kara admitted as she used a faint amount of wind to caress Lilly's cheeks and then stopped. She then splashed some water over at Haley. "Water fight"

"She'll get there-" Haley started before she was splashed in the face by water. "No fair! Pre-emptive's aren't allowed!"

Haley splashed some water back at Kara before turning around to the other two.

"This means war! Splash her to oblivion!" Haley declared.

Lilly sighed before she pulled her face out of the water. She looked over at Holly, who just shrugged back.

"It'll keep her happy." Holly simply answered before the pair went over to her.

Kara felt the water splash onto her that Haley had sent back. "Hey, no fair it going to be three on one" Kara says. She sent a wave of water splashing back at Haley before turning towards Lilly and Holly.

She splashed water towards them.

Haley blocked the splash of water with her arms before returning a huge jet back to Kara.

"Three on one's fair. You can make wind after all!" Haley shot back.

"I don't really wanna get involved." Holly said with a sigh.

Lilly, acting the same way, secretly had a plan.

"Neither do I." Lilly answered.

She then quickly splashed both of the girls with water before moving over to Kara's side.

"Two on two now." Lilly told the pair.

"Mutiny!" Haley exclaimed. "I thought you were on our side!"

Kara tried to dive to the side to avoid the jet of water but failed and was soaked. "Am I using the wind now no" Kara stated as she used both arms to sent a big jet back at Haley.

"Holly why not?" Kara asked.

She then noticed Lilly had moved to her side.

"Now we're even"

"Wrong choice, Lilly!" Holly scolded Lilly as she splashed her with a large jet of water. She wasn't really wanting to get involved but as Lilly had splashed her she wanted revenge.

"Thought you didn't want to get involved?" Lilly asked Holly before getting hit by the water. "Oh no you didn't!"

The girls continued splashing water at one another and Haley used some of her illusion magic to make copies of herself to increase her splashing power.

Kara returned by splashing water at both Haley and Holly. She later saw as Haley used her magic to make copies of herself. Soon both her and Lilly were out numbered. "Hey no fair" Kara stated as she used her wind magic.

To start sending bigger jets of water at Haley and her copies.

"We're not ones for losing." Holly answered.

"Once you awaken Haley's competitive side then there's no stopping her." Lilly informed Kara. "She'd likely pull every dirty trick she can to win."

The splash war continued.

"Yet you will lose" Kara countered.

She listened to what Lilly then said. "That won't work" Kara answered.

The splash war went on for a while longer and Kara was starting to get hungry. "I'm feeling rather hungry"

"Chickening out already?" Haley taunted. "Scared you'll lose?"

"It may be a misdirection. She could want us to put our guard down so she can splash us." Holly suggested.

"Fun's over." Lilly announced. "If we spend any more time in here we'll likely become lightheaded or wrinkly."

Lilly then started to head back towards the steps leading into the bath.

Kara said nothing instead she used her wind magic to send the water under Haley. To splash the inside of her treasure, She then followed Lilly towards the steps and walked out of the pool. "You guys win" She told the twins before taking the towel and drying herself off.

She walked back into the changing room and changed back into her clothes.

Haley pouted and grumbled as she followed behind Lilly and Kara. Holly just shrugged and then followed along.

Outside the bath, Lilly dried herself off before heading back into the changing rooms. A fresh batch of clothes was placed in the hamper she'd put her school clothes in. The same happened with the twins' clothes. After changing, Lilly went towards the changing rooms doors.

"Mother's back now. We need to keep you under wraps. Head up to the twins' room and stay there. I'll bring some food up in a minute." Lilly instructed Kara.

"Okay then I'll see you then" Kara said. As she left the twins and Lilly and headed back to their room. Once inside she closed the door behind her then a rather weird thought went through her mind.

As she paced around the room she started to then go searching through. Haley and Holly's closet and drawers, "I wonder what their really like?" Kara said to herself. As she raiding the twins panty drawer in their closet. She didn't move or touch anything just wondering if they were hiding anything.

After several minutes of searching she went back and sat on her bed.

What Kara found in the underwear drawers were what to be expected in them. Children's underwear. Panties, socks and vests. They were surprisingly unremarkable. Plain panties, striped panties, polka-dot panties, checked panties, silk panties, cashmere panties, character panties, animal panties, heart panties, the works. The vests were mostly matching the panties where possible and the socks were as well.

After a quick visit to their Mother's office, the girls called upon a maid to fetch some snacks from the storage cupboard in the kitchen. She was a little surprised when they said 'enough for four' but she didn't ask questions. Maids didn't need to know that. She complied with their request and brought back a variety of snacks. The girls thanked the maid and headed back up into the twins' room.

She remembered what she had seen in their underwear drawers. It was just the normal everyday types of stuff. She was a little disappointed that they had nothing to hide. Plus Kara didn't want to mess around looking through a bit more or touching anything. She wondered if Lilly had anything to hide in her own room.

But pushed the thought aside for another night. She just remained sitting on the bed.

Upon arrival, the girls noticed that the twins' wardrobe door was a little ajar. Lilly thought that they just hadn't shut it properly yet the twins thought differently. Correction, Haley thought differently. She thought that Kara had gone looking through their stuff. After the small speculation, the girls headed into the room.

"We've brought snacks." Lilly announced when she walked in. "Crisps, biscuits and cakes."

Haley grinned and sat next to Kara on the bed.

"Lilly's got more stuff in hers." She whispered to Kara. She knew she'd understand what she meant.

It seemed that she had been caught in the act yet neither of them. Said anything to her about it yet she watched as the three entered the room. "Think you" Kara told them then it seemed Haley sat next to her.

She blushed a little at what Haley said it seemed she knew what she had done. "Like what?" Kara whispered back before taking a bag of crisps.

Lilly set the snack plate down on the small coffee table in the middle of the room and knelt down on a cushion near it. Holly followed along and knelt on the cushion opposite Lilly.

"We've got a small drinks cabinet in this room. It's full of fizzy drinks though." Holly told Kara.

"Lot's of things. Interesting things." Haley replied. "Check it out."

"Thank you again" Kara told both girls. "Where in the room are they located?" Kara asked. She then listened to Haley again.

"You mean like now or later?" Kara asked quietly.

"Over there." Holly answered as she indicated a small chiller by a work desk. "Got lots of fizzy things but not much else. Haley calls it her 'work fuel'."

"Later. When we're all having dinner you're free to roam the upstairs." Haley replied. "Back of the walk-in wardrobe. That's where they are."

Kara got up and followed Holly to a small chiller by the work desk. She reached down and then opened it and took out one of the drinks before closing it. She walked back and sat on the bed next to Haley.

"Anything else other than that?" Kara asked her heart beating faster,

"There's her swimsuit collection and some more...personal items as well but I'll keep them a secret. You'll love them when you see them." Haley whispered back with a huge grin on her face.

Holly was wondering why Haley decided to pass up hoarding the snacks to sit next to Kara. She found out why when she saw Haley's huge grin. She must be plotting something rather devious.

"Haley's acting a little strange." Holly whispered to Lilly. "She seems to be talking about something with Kara and looking rather pleased with herself about it."

"I don't know what it is but I'm not liking it one bit." Lilly whispered back as a shiver ran down her spine.

"I've already seen some of her swimsuits" Kara answered yet when Haley mentioned something about personal items she wondered what they were.

She went back to eating her own snack. She saw that Holly and Lilly were whispering to each other. "Seems they know something" Kara whispered to Haley.

"Does it matter?" Haley asked with a shrug. "Holly's hard to trick so she's bound to find out."

Lilly still felt a little uncomfortable about what Kara and Haley were discussing. She knew it must be about her but she didn't know what it was. She continued eating her snacks while occasionally shooting glances at Haley.

"A little yes" Kara replied. "But you know she'll ruin everything"

Still eating her snacks she looked back at Lilly and waved. Before taking a drink of her drink once again.

"Holly's no threat. She'll give us a stern talking to but nothing more." Haley answered. "She's not going to spoil our fun."

Lilly wondered why Kara waved to her when they were no more than a few feet apart. She nodded her head a little as she continued watching. After a few more seconds, she went back to eating.

Kara decided to have a little fun with Holly and used her wind magic to tickle her feet, "How do you truly know that?" Kara asked as she looked over at Holly.

She saw as Lilly nodded then smiled and burped on accident before looking back at Haley.

The wind would have had an effect had Holly had ticklish feet but that wasn't her sweet spot for tickling.

"Because I've done something before and she hasn't told on me yet." Haley answered. "She's trustworthy. You can easily buy her with fudge. Treat her to some clotted cream vanilla fudge and you're safe for half a year."

She stopped using the wind of Holly then moved it for a second to Lilly's feet.

"Then I'll keep an eye out for this fudge, oh want to try and enter Holly's dreams tonight?" Kara asked. Remembering that it had been mentioned by Haley once before but they never acted upon it.

The wind had a little more effect on Lilly but it was still ultimately useless. All Lilly did in response was move her feet a little.

"Guess we could. Though, she'll likely catch on pretty soon." Haley answered. "We can give it a go but I doubt we'll be able to do much."

She stopped using the wind on Lilly.

"We could always enter Li.." Kara's voice trailed off as she blushed red. She shook her head to rid herself of it. "No that won't work" Kara thought.

"Ok"

Snack time finished and it was now going on for around quarter to six. Lilly knew that dinner wasn't to far off.

"We've got dinner soon so don't eat too much." She reminded the twins.

"I've always got room for sweets." Haley answered. "Normal food goes in a different stomach."

"Don't worry. I know." Holly replied.

Lilly turned to Kara.

"Do you want me to bring some up for you as well?" She asked.

She finished up her snack and had a couple others. Before snack time finished it seemed that dinner was happening soon.

"Yes, please" Kara replied.

She knew what she wanted to do and hoped she could get away with it.

"Okay. I'll ask a maid to set a plate aside for you." Lilly replied. "Got any preference for a drink to go with it?"

"I want Shandy." Haley cut in.

"Lilly didn't ask you, you know." Holly answered curtly.

The twins had already set off for the door.

"Gotta pee." Haley told Lilly. "Holly's in need as well. She's just too embarrassed to ask."

Holly whined as she moved around. How did Haley know she needed the toilet? She'd not shown any signs before as far as she was concerned. She'd hidden it quite well. Could twin telepathy actually exist?

"I'll have a Shandy" Kara replied not really knowing what it was,

She saw the twins head for the door. Before they mentioned they needed to pee, She watched as Holly moved around and her gaze was fixed on Holly's rear. She was clearly blushing again as the feelings from the bathroom returned.

"Um, ah" Kara muttered.

"You do know that-" Lilly started before she was interrupted by Holly patting her on the back.

"U-um, I don't think Kara should have it." Holly quietly said to Lilly. Her clothes made a slight rustling sound as she pushed in on her crotch.

"Go pee. You'll hurt yourself if you don't." Lilly answered. "I'll make sure that Kara's Shandy is more lemonade than larger."

Holly nodded and then went back to join Haley. The pair left the room. Lilly and Kara were now alone.

Kara didn't really hear what Lilly or Holly had said. She was still just watching Holly dance around she heard the rustling sound then saw as Holly pressed against her crotch.

Her blushing got deeper as she watched Holly do the pee dance before her. But when they left the room she cried out. "No" Kara said to herself,

"No?" Lilly asked. "No what?"

Lilly was quite surprised that Kara had raised some form of objection against something.

"What's there to 'know' about?" She questioned.

Kara's train of thought was brought back to the here and now. "It's nothing" Kara quickly said, As she was still blushing and crying on the inside.

"I said it was nothing" Kara replied, She really wished Holly was still here as she wanted to see her have an accident.

"If you say so." Lilly answered with a shrug. She knew it was more than just nothing but she didn't want to ask further.

After a few minutes, the twins returned.

"You really need to tell us when you need to pee. You very nearly peed your pants." Haley told Holly was they walked in.

"It's just..." Holly started. "It's just that it's embarrassing with Kara here. She likes pee, doesn't she?"

"Yup. That's true. If you keep this up you will pee yourself. Kara's staying here now, remember? She's also sleeping in our room."

The twins had returned and that didn't help matters as they were talking about pee again.

"Um, I it's ah" Kara muttered she looked at Holly and then Haley. She laid down on her bed and turned away from them.

She was having those bad feelings again.

"But I didn't pee myself this time." Holly replied.

"But you leaked a lot. I saw the wet patch on your panties." Haley answered.

Holly had no answer. She just blushed and sat down on Lilly's lap. She then looked up to her and used her best puppy dog eyes to get Lilly's sympathy.

"Haley's being mean to me." Holly told Lilly. "She says I'll wet myself."

Lilly felt the wet patch on Holly's panties against her leg. She also felt the tingling itch return to her own girlhood.

"W-well. I know you've got a large wet patch on you panties. I think you should change out of them before they cause some irritation." Lilly suggested to Holly with a blush. "Aside from that, you really should tell us when you need to pee. I don't want you wetting yourself or hurting yourself from neglecting it."

Haley had mentioned that Holly had leaked a lot which caused Kara to shake in excitement, She was still looking away from everyone. "Please do it" Kara whispered quietly to only herself, She really wanted to see Holly wet herself now.

Yet with all this talk of pee Kara reached down and was rubbing her mound again, She was using her right hand and couldn't be seen doing it because she was laying on her side.

"Keep them on I want to see them" Kara thought as she whimpered again.

"Sorry." Holly quietly apologised with a sad look on her face.

"Don't feel bad. I'm not scolding you, I'm just worried about you." Lilly answered.

Holly got up off Lilly's lap and went into her walk-in wardrobe to pick out some clean panties. After a few moments, she came back into the room.

"We've still got a little while before dinner." Haley told the group. "Let's play a game! I wanna play Rummy. Bets won't be money but they'll be something else. No holds barred, anything's allowed. Who's interested?"

Kara was still lightly rubbing herself as she didn't hear what Haley had to offer. As she was still in her own little world.

She pictured herself and Holly alone in the room. She watched as Holly and rubbing her crotch with both hands and doing the pee dance before her once again. Kara in her dream had walked over to Holly and pulled her hands away from her crotch.

"This won't work I'll help you" Kara said aloud.

"No." Holly and Lilly answered simultaneously.

"Two to one and votes are still on. Last one counts. If Kara wants to do it then we will. If she doesn't then we won't." Haley answered quickly. She then went over to Kara and tried to get her attention.

"Hey, Kara, wanna play Rummy? Bets can be anything." Haley asked as she shook Kara.

Kara suddenly seemed to be pulled back into reality as she felt Holly shake her awake, "Oh, ah yeah sure" Kara answered.

She got up off the bed and moved her hand away from herself. Her panties were damp and she looked at Holly and blushed.

"Kara's for it, we're doing it!" Haley told the others. "I'll get the cards."

Haley ran to the desk and opened a drawer. She produced a pack of playing cards and went back to the table. She opened the carton and took the cards out.

"Come down here." She told Kara. "Know how to play?"

Kara got off the bed and went over to the table and sat down. "I've played it before but it's been along time" Kara told them.

She then thought about what sort of bets would be offered. "Can we start betting now or wait until we get our hands?" Kara asked.

"Want a refresher?" Haley asked Kara as she shuffled the deck.

"I'd rather we get our hands first before we bet." Lilly cut in.

"Y-yeah. Me too." Holly replied.

Haley dealt the cards to each player. Haley placed the spares in a face down pile. She then decide on turn order.

"Me, Holly, Lilly and then Kara." Haley told the group. "Place your bets."

"Don;t you need like four sets of cards all in the same suit or something?" Kara asked. She was then dealt seven cards and looked at her hand she had spades, clubs, diamonds and hearts in her hand, she had a queen, ten and two of hearts in her hand but nothing else that would help.

She then thought about her bet. "I bet that Holly has to not go pee for the rest of the evening" Kara says,

"All you need to win are seven cards in ascending order. You can only have seven in your hand at a time and you must either pass up your turn or draw a card from the draw pile and place a card in you hand in the discard pile. Players can take the latest card to be discarded as their own if they want to but the hand must never exceed seven cards." Haley explained. "When you get ascending cards, the first player to shout 'Rummy' and show their winning cards, wins."

"Ehhhh?" Holly whined. She wasn't looking forward to Kara winning now.

"I bet that the losers can't go pee without the winner's permission." Haley said.

"I bet a nice ice cream treat for the winner." Lilly added into the pot. "At the loser's expense."

"I bet that the losers have to go commando for a whole day." Holly added in.

"Bets placed, game starts." Haley announced.

Haley's hand had A,4,2,5,8,9,K in. She took out the King and placed it in the discard pile. She then drew a card and got a Queen. Her hand was now: A,2,4,5,8,9,Q

Holly's hand was pretty good. She had: 4,5,6,7,8,J,Q. Holly took the discarded King and placed the 4 into the discard pile. Her hand was now: 5,6,7,8,J,Q,K.

Lilly had a poor hand. Her's was all over the place: 2,2,4,5,3,3,7. She drew a card from the deck and put down a spare 2. The card she drew screwed up her hand even more. It was a King.

Leaving her hand at: 2,3,3,4,5,7,K

Kara listened to what Haley had to say.

Kara still had a 2,10,Q but she also had a A, 3,8,9 the other four cards weren't helping her. Kara looked at the discard pile and took the 4 of heats and added it to her hand she then discarded a 3 into the pile. Her hand was now A,2,4,8,9,10,Q she just needed three more cards,

Haley quickly picked up the discarded 3 and put down her Queen. Her hand was now:

A,2,3,4,5,8,9. She just had to get rid of the 8 and the 9 and she'll win with a 6 and a 7.

Holly decided to hold this turn.

"Hold." She announced.

"You'll be doing that soon." Haley taunted. Holly knew she must be close to winning due to her arrogance. Holly, on the other hand, kept calm and cool despite her good hand.

Lilly picked up the discarded Queen and put down one of her duplicate 3's. Her hand was now 2,3,4,5,7,Q,K. She'd still got quite the mix but at least she had a chance now.

Kara was still looking at her hand. She reached down and picked up the 3 that Lilly had put down it was one she needed. She now had five of the cards and needed two more she thought about which one to discard. Kara put down the 9 into the pile. Her hand was now A,2,3,4,8,10,Q

Haley picked a card out of the deck. It was another 9. Haley grumbled in frustration and placed it on the discard pile. Her hand was still A,2,3,4,5,8,9,

Holly picked up the discarded 9 and placed her King into the discard pile. Her hand was now 5,6,7,8,9,J,Q. She only needed one more card. She kept her face straight despite her growing confidence in her hand.

Lilly was still thinking about what would be the best course of action. She eventually decided to draw a card from the deck. It was a 10. She discarded her 2 and kept the 10. her hand was now 3,4,5,7,10,Q,K. She still had a long way to go yet she kept up her drive.

"Best two out of three?" She suggested. "Two bets are better than one." Lilly hoped they'll take up this offer as she didn't want to lose.

Kara had heard what Lilly had said, "Okay I bet if both twins lose they have to sleep with me in my bed tonight" Kara said,

She still needed just two more cards in her hand and was she didn't know weather to draw a card. or take one from the discard pile. She went with drawing a card it was a J that she needed, She now had to discard a card and picked the A from her hand and placed it in the pile.

Kara's hand was now 2,3,4,8,10,J,Q.

"Both rounds of bets come into play if you lose. Even if you lose one game, you still have to go with the bets from it." Haley explained. "More fun that way if we've got a lot at stake."

Ignoring the discarded Ace, Haley drew another card from the deck. It was a 6! Haley kept this card as a large smile appeared on her face. She took her 9 and put it in the discard pile. Her hand was now A,2,3,4,5,6,8. She only needed one more card! A 7!

Holly noticed Haley's lack of a poker face and decided to play along with her. She picked a card out of the deck. It was another 6. She put the card in the discard pile. Her hand was still 5,6,7,8,9,J,Q.

Lilly picked up the discarded 6 and put her King down. Her hand was now 3,4,5,6,7,10,Q. She needed two more cards. An 8 and a 2 or an 8 and a 9.

"We'll place our bets next game." Haley told Kara.

Kara needed one more card she saw the large smile on Haley's face and knew she was close to winning like she was. She looked around at the other two girls and wondered about their hands. She hoped that it wasn't true with them being close to winning as well.

She then saw the discarded K she the took a card from the deck it was another A she then got rid of her 8 Kara's hand was now A,2,3,4,10,J,Q

Haley, wanting to win really badly, drew a card from the deck. It was a 10. She sighed and grumpily put the card in the discard pile. Her hand was still A,2,3,4,5,6,8.

Holly let a smile cross her face as she drew the 10 from the discard pile and placed the Queen in her hand down.

"Rummy." She casually called out. She then placed her hand on the table. It was a Rummy. She had a 5,6,7,8,9,10,J.

"Lucky." Lilly sighed as she showed her hand.

"Damn it!" Haley angrily huffed as she threw her hand on the table.

It seemed that Holly had won the game and had gotten Rummy first, "Shit" Kara swore as she placed her hand down in the discard pile. She had really wanted to win and now was at Holly's mercy as was everyone else,

"I guess I'll start then" Kara said, She left the other alone for a moment and walked into. The twins walk-in closet she reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. Then stepping out of them she walked back into the room with them in hand,

"I didn't say it had to be today when you go commando. What's the point of the bet if it won't last long?" Holly informed Kara. "I was more thinking it'll come into activation tomorrow when we're all at school."

"Devious and effective. Now I know that we're twins." Haley commented with a large smile.

"Haley's becoming a bad influence on you." Lilly said with a shake of her head.

"Second round of bets in! I bet that the losers have to not pee tomorrow until 8pm at night." Haley placed down. "You won't even get to pee in the morning. I've got eyes and ears all around school so don't think you can get out of it that way."

Lilly stared in shock at Haley. She definitely didn't want her to win.

"I bet that the winner gets treated to all snacks and lunch for the rest of the week at the expense of the losers." Lilly added into the betting ring.

"I bet that the losers have to bend to the winner's every demand for the rest of the week." Holly placed down.

"Kara's already bet so we'll start the game." Haley announced as she shuffled the cards. "We'll be going in reverse order now, starting with Kara, then Lilly, then Holly and them me last."

Haley dealt seven cards to each competitor and the game began.

Kara stepped back into her panties after what Holly had said. She then heard what Haley's bet was she wasn't a big fan of it but seeing some hope in seeing Holly and Lilly wet themselves. Made her feel happy she then listened to what the others were and then was dealt her hand.

Kara's had was 3,5,7,8,9,Q,K it seem she had two cards already the Q and K she. Drew a card it as a 7 another card she needed for now she then placed the other 7 she no longer needed into the discard pile. Her hand was the same as before.

Lilly's hand this time was a little better than before. She had: A,3,5,6,9,Q,K. She at least had some chance this time. She discarded her King and took the 7 instead, making her hand A,3,5,6,7,9,Q.

Holly's hand was as good as ever. She seemed to be getting lucky. She nearly had a Rummy right now with 2,3,4,5,6,9,10. She took a card from the deck. The card was an Ace! She discarded her 10 and put the Ace into her hand, making it A,2,3,4,5,6,9. She only needed a 7 and she's won.

Haley, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. She'd been hit by the junk deck. Her hand was atrocious at 3,6,6,8,10,10,K. Haley drew a card from the deck. It was an Ace. She discarded the duplicate 6 and took the Ace.

Kara looked at her hand then at the cards in the discard pile nothing she needed there. So she drew a card it was a 2 something which she didn't really need but decided to keep around. She then went on to discard her 5 which now made her hand 2,3,7,8,9,Q,K. Seemed things weren't going for her all that well at the moment.

She wasn't really sure how the other were doing either.

Lilly didn't need the five so she just took a card from the deck. It was a 3. She didn't need it so she discarded it. Her hand was still A,3,5,6,7,9,Q.

Holly, not needing a 3, took a card from the deck. It was a 2. Feeling a little let down by the deck, she discarded it. Her hand was still A,2,3,4,5,6,9.

Haley, without any second thoughts, took the two and discarded a duplicate 10, leaving her hand now at A,2,3,6,8,10,K.

Kara took the 10 from the discard pile seeing as it was one she needed. Then looking at her hand she needed to decide which to get rid of. She took the 8 and placed it in the discard pile. Her hand was now 2.3.7,9,10,Q,K she only needed three more cards and she would win the game.

Lilly took the discarded 8 and discarded her Queen instead. Her hand was now A,3,5,6,7,8,9. She'd only need either two or three cards dependant on her luck.

Holly, wanting to win again, took a card from the deck. Sadly, it wasn't one she needed. It was a 4. She discarded the 4, which made her hand stay at A,2,3,4,5,6,9. Come on lucky 7!

Haley, feeling happy about her turn of luck, took the discarded 4 and placed her King in the pile instead. Her hand was now A,2,3,4,6,8,10.

She still only needed three cards to win the game reaching down Kara drew a card. It was the J that she needed looking at her cards she took the 2 and discarded it into the pile. Her hand was now 3,7,9,10,J,Q,K she just needed a right number 9 and the right kind of 8.

"How about we triple this bet here?" Kara asked.

"Why'd we do that?" Holly asked. "isn't two doses of loss enough for you?"

"I'm with Holly on this one. Tripling it would just be pointless." Lilly added in.

"I seriously don't see how tripling it would help." Haley replied.

All three girls just thought that Kara was trying to get some sort of kick out of another perverted bet.

Lilly took the discarded 2 and put her 9 down. Her hand was now A,2,3,5,6,7,8. She only needed one more card now and that was a 4. She showed no signs of being close but on the inside she was loving her luck at the moment.

Holly ignored the discarded card and drew one from the deck. It was a Queen. She discarded it with a sigh. Her hand was still A,2,3,4,5,6,9.

Haley didn't need a Queen so she drew a card from the deck. It was a Jack. She placed it on the discard pile in a huff, which left her hand at A,2,3,4,6,8,10.

"I had thought it would make the game more interesting" Kara told the group.

Kara looked at her hand she only needed one more card to win the game. She then looked over at the card pile and then the deck. Reaching over she drew a card it was an 8 putting it in her hand she then discarded the 3. "Rummy" Kara said as she placed her hand down upon the table smiling.

"Figures." Holly sighed as she placed her near complete hand on the table.

"Guess we're sleeping with you tonight." Haley said as she put her hand down.

"I wanted free lunches." Lilly groaned as she placed her hand down. "Don't do anything funny to them, okay?"

The game still had one round left on it. If either Lilly or Haley won this round then there'll be a tie-breaker round between the three victors. Haley collected in the cards and shuffled the deck again.

"Place bets." She said monotonously. "I'm sticking to my previous bet. I bet that the losers have to not pee tomorrow until 8pm at night."

"That's no fun." Holly replied. "I bet that the losers have to kiss the winner on the lips."

"Haley really is getting to you, isn't she?" Lilly asked Holly based on her latest bet. "I bet that the losers have to sleep naked tonight."

"Turn order's back to normal. After Kara's bet, I'll deal up the cards and start the round." Haley finished.

Kara looked back at Lilly. "I promise that I won't" Kara told her before she went back and looked at both twins, "I guess so" Kara said.

"I bet that the losers have to wet themselves at least once this week" Kara told the group.

"You and your love for pee." Holly groaned. She shook her head in disgust.

"No." Lilly answered. "We're not going to let you win now."

Lilly didn't like the idea and neither did Holly. They shared a glance at each other and nodded.

"Duo on her?" Holly sent to Lilly through telepathy.

"You know it." Lilly sent back.

Haley, after shuffling the deck, dealt out the cards for each player and the game began.

Haley had a rather good hand to begin with. She had 2,2,4,5,8,9,J. She took a card from the deck, which turned out to be an Ace. She discarded a duplicate 2, leaving her hand at A,2,4,5,8,9,J.

Holly's hand was nearly a complete Rummy. She had A,2,3,4,5,8,10. She took a card from the deck, which was a Jack. She discarded the Jack and kept her hand the same.

Lilly's hand was junk again. She had 3,3,3,7,10,Q,K. Holly's discard at least allowed her to get a partial ascending order going. She took the Jack and discarded a 3. Using her free hand, Lilly secretly did some gestures to indicate that she was not close to winning to Holly. Holly motioned back that she was nearing a Rummy and only needed two cards.

"Your such a stick in the mud Holly" Kara told her, she then looked over at Lilly. "Why not you'd love to wet yourself" Kara told her.

Haley then dealt out the cards and she looked at her hand, Her hand was A,3,5,6,7,J.K seems she nearly had a Rummy of her own she only needed two cards and she'd win again, She then drew a card which was another K she didn't need this and put it in the discard pile.

"No we won't." Lilly answered for both parties involved.

Haley drew another card from the deck. This one was a 10. She discarded her Jack and took the 10. Her hand was now A,2,4,5,8,9,10.

Holly drew a card from the deck. This one was a 6! She took the 6 and discarded her 10. Her hand was now A,2,3,4,5,6,8. She only needed a 7 again. She signalled to Lilly that she was now one card off a Rummy.

Lilly drew a card from the. This one was a 5. She discarded another 3 and kept the 5. This left her hand at 3,5,7,10,J,Q,K. She signalled to Holly that she was getting closer to winning but was still far off. She also signalled to ask which card Holly was missing.

Kara was busy looking at her hand but before it was her turn. She saw they Lilly was doing some hand signals. She wondered just what that was all about she then looked over at Holly who seemed to be sitting like normal. Kara then reached out for next card she picked up a 4 which meant she only needed one more card.

Kara then discarded her K and her hand now was A,.7.J. She also decided to keep an eye on Lilly to see if she did what she did again.

Haley drew a card from the deck as she didn't need the discarded one. It was a 3. She kept the 3 and discarded her 10. This left her hand at A,2,3,4,5,8,9.

Holly noticed how Kara's stare seemed to stay on Lilly.

"Head's up, Kara's onto us. We'll talk like this now." Holly sent to Lilly through telepathy.

"Damn. Was hoping she wouldn't catch on. What card do you need?" Lilly sent back.

"I need a 7 and I've won."

Holly drew a card from the deck. This card was another 6. She discarded the 6 and kept her hand at A,2,3,4,5,6,8.

Lilly took the 6 and discarded her King. This left her hand at 3,5,6,7,10,J,Q. Dependent on her luck, she only needed around 2 cards for one Rummy and around three cards for another chance at winning.

Her gaze was still fixed on Lilly who didn't seem to be making anymore of the hand signals. She then looked over at Holly who remained normal. Lastly her gaze moved to Haley and she tapped her with her hand. "I think Lilly's doing something strange but I can't tell what it is" Kara told her in a whisper.

Kara then picked up another A which she didn't need and placed it in the pile. She still had the same hand as before.

"Lilly's always strange." Haley answered simply. "She's probably a little ticked about your bet so she may be plotting with Holly to stop you from winning. If I were you, I'd not do anything about it otherwise you could make them both quite mad at you."

Haley drew a card from the deck and was quite happy with her result as it was a 6. It was just what she needed. She put the card in her hand and discarded her 9. Her hand was now A,2,3,4,5,6,8.

Holly planned her next move carefully.

"What cards do you need?" She sent to Lilly.

"An 8 would help a lot." Lilly sent back.

Holly drew a card from the beck. The card turned out to be another 5. She kept the five and discarded her 8. She didn't need the five but Lilly needed the 8. Her hand was now A,2,3,4,5,5,6.

"Thanks." Lilly sent back to Holly.

"Let's win this. I not a fan of your bet but it's better than having to pee myself for Kara's sick amusement." Holly sent back. She kind of hated Kara for her bet.

"I really want you to win as you have the most sane bet of us all. A kiss is a kiss. I'm not big on Kara's bet and I'm kind of ticked off at it as well."

Lilly took Holly's discarded 8 and put down her 3. Her hand was now 5,6,7,8,10,J,Q.

Kara listened to what Haley had said to her. "So what their cheating together at the moment" Kara said. She looked at both girls then shook her head. Plus it also seemed that Haley had said not to do anything at the moment. But Kara wasn't a fan of cheating just to win a game to avoid a stupid bet.

Still with the same hand as before she then picked up a Q that she didn't need but kept it and got rid of her 7. So her hand was now A,.J.Q

Holly was watching the game very closely and gasped to herself when she saw Kara set down a seven. She needed a seven and she wanted it to win and not have to wet herself or go without going to the toilet for the rest of tomorrow. She used some magic to secretly reshuffle the deck. She took the first card out of the top of the deck and swapped it with the seven placed down. Thankfully, it wasn't another seven. She then secretly swapped the top seven with the card beneath it. Haley was too caught up staring at her own deck to know this.

After a long hard look at her deck, Haley looked down at the discard pile. The card on top was another Jack. She didn't need it so she drew a card from the deck. The card she picked was another 5. She groaned and put it on the discard pile. Her hand was now still A,2,3,4,5,6,8.

Holly, knowing that she'll win again, quickly took the 7 from the top of the deck and put it in her hand after discarding the 5. She was about to call out Rummy when she noticed that the supposed '7' which she was supposed to draw actually turned out to be a Joker. She whined when she thought about the potential chance of elimination rules being in play. Drawing a Joker will mean that the player's lost this round and she didn't want that. However, another small glimmer of hope came to her. If elimination rules weren't in play then wild card rules could be. If wild card rules were in play then Holly would have won as the Joker would act as the 7 she needed for her Rummy.

"I might have won but, then again, I might have lost." Holly sent to Lilly.

"I don't quite follow. What do you mean?" Lilly sent back.

"You'll find out in a minute."

Lilly, giving up on understanding Holly's cryptic statement, drew a card from the deck. It was a 9! She needed a 9 for a potential Rummy. She discarded her 5 and placed the 9 in her hand. Her hand was now 6,7,8,9,10,J,Q. She had a Rummy! She could win! But, so could Holly. She held back on announcing her win while Holly was still unsure.

"Um, Haley," Holly started. "Are elimination rules in play or are Wildcard rules in instead?"

"Neither. "Haley answered simply. "We're not playing seriously so neither are in play."

"Oh, okay."

Holly was no closer to winning than she was before. The Joker in her hand was just junk now that neither rules were in play.

Knowing that both Lilly and Holly were cheating just to win the game and now that. It was her turn once again Kara didn't draw any cards instead she put her entire hand into the discard pile. "I give up" Kara stated.

She stood up from the table and looked at both girls. "I know what you're both doing so feel free to keep doing it. But I won't have any part of this anymore" Kara told them. She then walked away from the table and went over and sat down on her bed.

"Plus seeing as how my current bet is now void since I quit the game it doesn't matter anymore" She said. Then laid down and turned the other way.

"Then I take it you don't want to sleep naked with the girls then." Lilly answered as she showed her Rummy to the players still in game. "I've got a Rummy right here."

Haley looked at the cards and sighed.

"Lilly's won this round." Haley said. "Elimination round?"

"No point if Kara's acting a little spoilt." Holly answered, hoping to incite Kara back to her normal self. "Despite the fact that she may win this round."

"I didn't say that" Kara said as she turned over. Then saw Lilly's hand from far across the room. "You only got that hand because Holly helped you" Kara told her.

She then heard something about an elimination round. "How do I truly know that?" Kara asked as she got up off the bed and walked back the table and sat down. "Maybe Haley will win this around, but most likely it will be you Holly or Lilly here because you two will cheat again" Kara stated.

"I only gave her one card. The rest she got by pure luck." Holly answered back to Kara.

"You don't. That's what makes this game fun." Lilly replied. "Haley's out as she's not won yet so it's just you, Holly and I playing. We only bent the rules because of the ludicrous bet you made. Holly would never want to do something like that voluntarily and I wouldn't want to see Holly subjected to some form of torture so we kind of pushed aside our own wants for winning and went with the best bet between us."

Kara turned to Holly and listened to what was said. "I highly doubt that" Kara told her before she looked over at Lilly.

"It was still a rather cheap move" Kara replied. As she had just fully heard what Lilly had said about what they had done. "But how do I know this won't happen again?" Kara asked. She waited for the cards to be dealt and knew deep down that both girls would cheat again.

"Games like this are about taking chances and not knowing the results." Lilly answered. "We don't know whether the other players would do some form of rule bending while playing. Our added powers make it even more of a test of wits. You all know that I can read minds and Holly can see through any form of deceit. You can also read minds, can't you?"

Lilly's explanation sounded pretty solid to her.

"Haley could have cheated at any given time with her illusion powers. She could have made a complete Rummy any time during play through clever manipulation of our minds. Yet, I don't think she was clever enough to do that." Holly added to Lilly's explanation.

"Damn it!" Haley exclaimed. "I should've done that!"

"Anyway, shouldn't we bet before we play?" Holly suggested. "I'll shuffle the cards this time and Haley can keep watch for any cheating."

Holly went about shuffling the cards.

Kara listened to what Lilly had just said. "Yes I can, but I don't go using that all the time since you know that backlash normally makes me need to pee" Kara said with a blush. "It should just be a fun game where everyone plays like normal" Kara added.

"I guess we all can bet now" Kara replied as she tried to think of something to bet it took her a while. As she watched Holly shuffle the cards before they would be dealt.

"I bet the losers have to wear an outfit picked out by the winner tomorrow" Kara told them.

Expecting another weird bet from Kara, both Lilly and Holly were surprised when it turned out to be a relatively normal bet. The word being relatively. Both girls couldn't help but feel that Kara had ulterior motives hidden under her seemingly normal bet.

"I bet that the losers have to give the winner a big hug." Holly placed down.

"I bet that the losers have to spend time alone with the winner at the winner's call." Lilly added into the betting ring.

"Bets placed. Game starts." Holly announced as she dealt out the hands. "Turn order starts with Kara and ends with me."

The cards were dealt and she looked at the hand she had been give Kara's hand was 2,3,6,9,10,J,K. She had four cards and only needed three more for a Rummy. Reaching over she picked up a card it was a 2 which she placed into the discard pile.

"I'd like to let you know that my bet if I win will only take place in the afternoon since. We have to wear our school uniforms tomorrow to" Kara told them.

"I kinda expected that for the same reasons of my own bet." Holly replied.

Lilly's hand wasn't that bad. She had 4,5,7,8,10,J,Q. This meant she nearly had a full Rummy. She looked at the discarded 2 and debated whether it'll be worth picking up but thought against it when she noticed that it'll make her further away from a Rummy. She drew a card from the deck, which turned out to be a King. She discarded her 4 and put the King in her hand. Her hand was now 5,7,8,10,J,Q,K.

Holly's hand wasn't so bad. She had A,3,4,5,7,8,10, Not needing another 4, Holly drew a card from the deck. The card she drew actually turned out to be more helpful than she thought as it was a 2. She discarded her 10 and put the 2 in her hand, which made her hand A,2,3,4,5,7,8.

"Your bet could always take place in the morning?" Kara asked.

She looked at her hand it was still the same as before. She looked at the discarded 10 and knew she didn't need the card reaching over she picked up another card. This one was a Q which meant she only needed. Two more cards and she would have a Rummy. She discarded her 2 again and now her hand was 3,6,9,10,J,Q,K

"I never said it won't. I just said that it's down to the same reason.' Holly answered.

Lilly didn't need a 2 so she took a card from the deck. The card she picked turned out to be a 4. A 4 could help but it wasn't really what Lilly needed so she discarded it. Her hand was still 5,7,8,10,J,Q,K.

Holly didn't need the 4. She only needed a 6 and she would have won again. She took a card from the deck in hopes of it being a 6. She turned it over in her hand and saw that it was an 8. She discarded the 8 as she didn't need it. Her hand was still A,2,3,4,5,7,8.

With the same hand as before Kara looked over at the discard pile and took the 8. She now only needed a 7 and she could win she then discarded her 3 into the pile. And her current hand was 6,8,9,10,J,Q,K.

"Okay then"

Lilly didn't need a 3 so she drew a card from the deck. The card she picked up was another King. She discarded the king and kept her hand the same, leaving it at 5,7,8,10,J,Q,K.

Holly didn't need a king, she only needed a 6. She was so close to winning she could almost feel the warmth of all the hugs she'll get. She drew a card from the deck and willed it to be a 6 but, sadly, it was a Queen. She discarded the Queen and kept her hand the same, which left it at A,2,3,4,5,7,8.

Kara saw as Holly put a card down in the discard pile it was a Q. She didn't a Q and then looked over to the deck she reached out and drew a card it was a A. Another card that she didn't need so she placed it in the discard pile. Kara still hand the same hand as before.

Lilly only needed a 9 and she'd have won. With great expectations for her own victory, Lilly drew a card from the deck. She didn't dare looking at it until it was in her hand. She slowly turned the card around and couldn't help but let out a delighted gasp. It was a 9! She quickly discarded her 5 and called out the words she'd wanted to say.

"Rummy!" Lilly called out in joy as she showed the competing group her hand.

Haley looked over the cards as she was the moderator for this game.

"Clear Rummy. Lilly wins." Haley announced.

Holly let out a sigh of defeat as she placed her near complete hand down on the table.

"Congrats on your victory." Holly said to Lilly.

It seemed that Lilly had won the game. She was a little disappointed as she wished she could have won.

"Congrats" Kara said quietly to Lilly as she placed her hand into the discard pile.

Part of her felt happy that she'd be with Lilly alone but another wasn't really happy since Holly. Would be there and she wanted this time alone with Lilly to be special.

"Starting tomorrow evening, I'd like to see Kara first, then Holly and then Haley." Lilly announced. "Each of you has to come along with snacks and drinks. I'll spend around half an hour with each person. What we do in that time is dependent on what each of us is willing to do."

"Run through of the bets: " Haley started. "Based on Holly's bet, tomorrow, everyone except Holly has to spend the whole day commando. Kara's bet dictates that Holly and I have to sleep in her bed tonight and Lilly's bet means that everyone except Lilly has to sleep naked."

"P-please take good care of me." Holly stuttered to Kara with a blush.

"The naked bet will be a little hard as Haley can't control her pee while she sleeps." Lilly cut in. "I think we could move the mattress protector from her bed to the guest bed and put down some towels or something to prevent most of the damage."

Kara listened first to what Lilly had said. "Is there any sort of snacks or drinks that you want us to bring or doesn't matter?" Kara asked.

She then looked over at Haley. "Um," Kara was about to say something but decided to keep. Her mouth shut she turned her gaze to Holly. "I will don't worry" Kara told her and patted her head.

"I guess we should do that now since it's almost time for you guys to have dinner" Kara spoke up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Search**

"Just make sure they're sweet and tasty." Lilly answered. "It'll be like a little private picnic but with less food."

Looking at the time, the trio only had around 10 minutes before dinner.

"We'd better hurry. We've only got 10 minutes after all." Holly informed the group.

"Then let's do it!" Haley said as she started to strip down her bed. "It won't take that long with the four of us."

"So, when are with you we can do whatever we wish?" Kara asked. As she started to help Haley strip down her bed.

"Is there anything I can do as I wait for you guys to finish dinner?" Kara also asked.

"Within reason, yes." Lilly answered. "We can't do everything everything but we can do quite a lot of things."

Haley's bed was stripped and the mattress protector was removed. The group then carried it over to the guest bed and started to strip that down as well.

"Maybe you could tidy the twins wardrobe, if you want to that is?" Lilly suggested. "Holly's side is really organised but Haley's is the exact opposite. I'd do it but I've never had the time and, no matter how many times I've told her, Haley just doesn't listen. The Maids aren't allowed in our wardrobes so we've gotta keep them clean by ourselves."

"Well, whatever we do I'm, sure it will be fun" Kara mentioned. As they started to strip down her bed and put the mattress protector upon it.

"I'm sure, come either later tonight or tomorrow it'll just be messed up again" Kara replied. She then looked over at Haley "so why don't you listen and keep your side tidy?" Kara asked her. Wishing the girls would leave so she could go search through Lilly's room.

"Why tidy it up if it's only going to get messy again?" Haley answered Kara's question with one of her own.

"In truth, she's just too lazy to do it." Holly properly answered Kara.

Once the bed had the protector on it and was fully made again, the trio went towards the door to the room.

"We've gotta go now. If you want something later, just press the buzzer by the door and a Maid will answer. Don't worry, they won't tell Mother about your lodgings." Lilly explained to Kara. She indicated a small buzzer by the side of the door handle. The buzzer itself was around stomach height for Lilly, which was around head height for the twins. After the explanation, they went downstairs for dinner and left Kara alone in the twins' room.

"Well, you do have a point but it is also nice to tidy stuff up so it's easier to find stuff" Kara told her. Before she looked over at Holly and heard what was said to her.

Her gaze went over to Lilly, She listened and nodded as Lilly had told her what to do. If she had wanted some food later. They all soon left leaving her alone in the twins room. Not knowing just how long she'd be alone she sat upon the bed for a couple of minutes. Before getting up and walking to the door. She opened it and looked outside to see if anyone was there no one was.

Leaving the twins room Kara made her way to Lilly's room. Which after a few moments she came to and walked inside. The first thing Kara did was make a beeline for Lilly's walk-in closet where she remembered Haley had told her something of Lilly had hidden there was. So once inside she started to search through Lilly's clothes.

As the trio went downstairs into the dining room, a cold feelings rushed down Lilly's spine. She shivered a little at this.

"Something wrong?" Holly asked Lilly.

"It's just that I've got a feeling I'm being violated somehow." Lilly answered.

What Kara found was clothes, clothes and more clothes. It was a wardrobe after all so what else would she find?

All Kara found was more clothes and clothes. She then remembered that Haley had told her that the interesting things Lilly had hidden were in the back of her closet. So, that's where she started to search, She spotted some shorts,skirts, shirts and other various clothes. Kara also saw a couple of other swimsuits that Lilly owned.

Kara didn't know what she would find so she she decided to search the entire length of the back of Lilly's walk-in closet.

The trio arrived in the dining room and sat down for dinner. They'll be gone for around an hour and a half.

Most of Lilly's clothes were pretty normal and basic. Some had interesting designs on but, overall, they were unremarkable. The swimsuits, on the other hand, were more interesting. Kara could search through the whole collection if she wanted to as the others were gone for quite a length of time. At the back of the walk-in wardrobe, Kara could find an array of clothes which Lilly would be too embarrassed to show her if she searched. Where will she start her search?

The left hand side of the room where Lilly kept all her old clothes which still fit her. Kara could find some things here?

The middle of the room next to the changing cubicles inside Lilly's underwear drawers. Kara might find some interesting things here?

The right hand side of the room where Lilly kept all her swimwear. Not as revealing but Kara might be interested?

Kara was still busy searching through Lilly's clothes. The first place she decided to search was the middle of the room. Where she found after opening the drawers to be Lilly's underwear drawers. She looked through these a tiny bit. Before she moved over to the left side of the room and started there hoping to maybe find something that Lilly liked to wear.

In the underwear drawers, Kara found just that. Underwear. Vests, panties and socks. Some panties had animal designs on like raccoons or turtles. Others had things like cat silhouettes and one pair even had a beagle sleeping on the roof of a dog house on. The vests normally matched the panties and so did the socks. The quick search yielded these designs: Animal Prints, Stripes, Polka dots, flowers, plain and some branded pairs as well.

At the left hand side of the room, Kara found Lilly's childish side. The old clothes were pretty much all types of clothing which were just rather small and childish. It appeared that Lilly could still fit into aged 8-9 clothes. She was a little on the short side after all. Even her sisters could fit into these clothes as well. They were more like hand-me-downs than new clothes. The common patterns on these clothes turned out to be cat themed with love hearts thrown in as well.

Kara didn't really find anything of interest in Lilly's underwear draw or through her own clothes. She decided to give up in defeat and headed back to the twins room. She had closed Lilly's underwear drawers since she didn't move anything inside them then closed the doors to the walk-in closet and went back to her room for the night.

Once there she sat down on the bed.

Dinner was silent as always with only general conversation going on between Lilly and the twins. Their Mother appeared to be absent from the table as she said she'll eat in her study. Lilly didn't like what she thought might be going on. Retaliation, perhaps?

Marie had already sent her story to the tabloids with the heading: 'Ravenclaw head partakes in seedy relationship with Sera head. Drugs involved? Sera head shocked by actions of Ravenclaw 'sex bomb'.'

The story itself stated that Kale had drugged Marie into allowing him to partake in vile acts of carnal desires with her. Tabloids aren't going to check for drug traces. They only want the next lie on the streets to milk for a lot of money. She hoped that this will be a huge 'F You!' to the Ravenclaw family.

Kara went about sitting on the bed she felt bored. Part of her still wanted to search through Lilly's things but she decided against it. She laid down and thought over everything that had recently gone on this day for her. She had been cast out of her home and was now here. "I don't know anymore" Kara said to herself.

She just lay down on the bed.

After dinner, the group made their way back to the twins' room to rejoin Kara.

"We're back!" Haley announced as she ran into the room towards Kara. "Find anything you like?" She whispered to Kara.

"We've got a while before lights out so what should we do?" Lilly asked Kara.

Kara heard what Haley had said. "I didn't find anything" Kara whispered sadly to Haley. Before she looked over at Lilly.

"I'm not really sure, I'd ask for a tour of the house but I may be seen by someone" Kara replies.

"Search harder next time!" Haley quietly scolded Kara. "There's a whole side of Lilly you don't even know!"

"Yeah. We're pretty much stuck in this room then." Lilly sighed. "We could move over to my room if you want a change of atmosphere."

"Then you show me them" Kara quietly replied back.

"Sure why not I'd like to see it" Kara said.

"Where's the fun in that? Discovery is only great when it is done alone." Haley replied with a mischievous grin. "How about tonight, when they're both in bed, we go searching?"

"It's nothing special but I guess you might find it good." Lilly answered as she left the room. "You know where it is?" She asked as she went towards her own room. Holly followed on behind and motioned for Haley to do the same.

"Follow us, we'll get you there." Holly told Kara.

The group soon arrived at Lilly's room.

"I don't know" Kara just replied at first as she looked at Haley, "We can do that but wouldn't Holly know something is up?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I know where it is you showed me it earlier" Kara told her. She got up off the bed and took Haley's hand and started to walk after Holly.

"Holly's a heavy sleeper so she won't wake up easily." Haley told Kara as they arrived at Lilly's room.

"Here it is. My room. Make yourself at home but don't wreck anything." Lilly said to Kara when she entered. "My room's a little smaller than the twins' room but it's got more stuff in."

Lilly's room also had a large table in the middle of it like the twins' room except this one appeared to have a bowl of sweets in the middle of it. There were a variety of sweet treats in the bowl ranging from assorted liquorice to midget gems. A small fridge rested under a work desk.

"There's sweets on the table, don't eat them all, and drinks in the fridge." Lilly informed Kara.

Kara looked around Lilly's room as she entered into it. She spotted a small table with a bowl upon it followed by a small fridge near the work desk, "Nice place here" Kara said,

"I'm not really in the mood for sweets at the moment" Kara said as she took a seat on Lilly's soft bed.

"If you're not going to eat them then I will." Haley said as she took a huge handful of assorted sweets.

"Insatiable as always." Holly sighed as she took a Strawberry liquorice pencil.

"It's not much but it serves its purpose. I'd rather it had a lot more snazzy stuff in like a sauna or bubble pool but I think that's asking too much. I've also got a en suite bathroom as well. It's the door on the right wall." Lilly continued. "There's not really that much to do in here, sadly."

"Don't eat too much as you don't want a stomach ache before bed" Kara told Haley. She then went and looked at Lilly.

"I'm sure you have done rather interesting things in there" Kara told Lilly with a wink.

"Sweets are different." Haley answered. "Sugar's digested quickly as we use it almost all the time."

"You can't come between Haley and sweets." Holly told Kara with a shake of her head.

Lilly blushed at Kara's comment to her.

"L-like what?" She asked. She knew she'd done some things in there but she'd rather not have Kara know. Her body language probably betrayed her words.

"I'm sure that's why you're always hyper all the time?" Kara asked to Haley as she got up. Then went over and padded her upon the head. She looked over at Holly next "I guess you are right about that and all"

"Maybe peed in there like in the shower or bath maybe even pleasured yourself in there those types of things" Kara told Lilly.

"Me? Hyper? Really?" Haley asked Kara, not quite knowing what she meant.

"Haley's eaten so many sweets that the sugar doesn't affect her anymore." Holly informed Kara. "Me, on the other hand, if I eat too many sweets, I can't sleep."

Lilly's blush intensified at Kara's remark.

"Y-yeah. Doesn't everyone pee in the shower sometimes?" Lilly answered. She refused to comment on the last half of Kara's question.

"Yeah, that's what I mean" Kara replied to Haley as she then turned back to Holly. And listened to just what was said. "I'm not one for seeing that sweetie" Kara added.

She looked back at Lilly who was blushing deeper.

"Yeah, we all do I wonder though did you ever think of me when you did it or took the shower head between your legs?" Kara asked.

Lilly refused to reply to Kara now. Instead, she just let out a quiet whine and looked down at the floor. She had taken the shower head between her legs before but she'd never done it thinking of Kara. She wondered just how it would feel. Would it make her climax easier? Would she climax more or less?

"Lilly's an open book if you ask the right questions." Holly sighed as she finally realised what Kara was trying to do.

Kara clearly enjoyed Lilly's whine she looked at her and only smiled. "I get it you did do that" Kara said happily she then thought of what else to ask of Lilly. "What about wearing your favourite set of panties and wetting them in the shower?" Kara asked.

She then looked back at Holly. "I get that yet would you rather me ask you these questions?" Kara asked.

"I'd never wet myself on purpose! Just what are you insinuating?!" Lilly shot back to Kara. "You may like seeing people peeing but it's not everyone's cup of tea, you know?"

"Nope." Holly rapidly answered. "Questions to me are forbidden by proxy."

Kara was clearly surprised by Lilly's outburst. "Just forget about sorry" Kara replied. She ignored the last part of what Lilly had said to her.

"Fine then I won't say anymore it's getting late I'm going to sleep" Kara told them all. She got up and walked out of the room and headed back to the twins room.

"Guess you don't wanna bathe with us before bed then?" Haley shouted after Kara.

"She's in a strop because she couldn't see Lilly wet herself." Holly assumed.

"I hate being questioned." Lilly angrily said to herself.

Lilly started to undress to get ready for her bath. Once she was naked, she went into her en-suite and took a towel to wrap around herself so she can easily go for her bath.

"You two best do the same while Kara's here." Lilly told her sisters. "I'm not sure what she'll do if she sees you naked while walking around the house."

Kara heard what Haley had said but didn't say anything in return. She just walked to their room and like the bet wanted started to undress herself. Until she was naked and then climbed into bed she pulled the covers over herself and looked up at the ceiling of the twins room. She laid there for a short time.

Kara closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

The trio went to take their evening bath and soon finished up. The time was now going on for ten to eleven. The twins were up a whole after after their bedtime but Lilly excused this as today had been a little hectic. She bid her sisters goodnight and went into her own room to sleep.

The twins, in their room, knew they had bets to stick by. Haley wasn't too bothered about sleeping naked but Holly was a little more reluctant. She knew she had to abide by the bet but she wasn't too keen on it at all. They agreed to have Haley sleep closest to Kara and for Holly to sleep next to Haley away from Kara. She didn't trust her after the weird bets from earlier. Once they were both naked and waiting, Haley dived into bed first and snuggled up next to the supposedly sleeping Kara. Holly climbed in a little while after and snuggled close to Haley. It'd been a long while since she'd slept in the same bed with anyone and Holly liked the feel of another person next to her.

Kara had finally fallen asleep just a short while before the twins had returned. Then climbed into bed with her she was awoken when she felt Haley dive onto the bed. She opened her eyes and blushed at seeing both girl's naked forms. Yet she would have liked Holly next to her instead but as Haley snuggled up to her Kara put her hands around her and pulled her closer in a sort of cuddle.

"Thank you" Kara whispered to Haley and she held onto her small body.

"So you are awake." Haley smiled back. "I've not slept with another person in bed with me since I was three years old. Before that, I slept with Holly. I like sleeping with another person. It surely beats hugging toys all night."

"I'm not liking how close we are to one another." Holly quietly said. "If Haley does have a night-time accident then we'll all get soaked."

"It's kinda cold anyway so it'll at least warm us up for a short while." Haley replied casually.

"You woke me up" Kara replied with a smile. She pulled Haley a little tighter against her. "Then we should do this more often" Kara added she then heard Holly speak up,

"Then go sleep in your own bed as I cancel the bet with you though Haley is welcome here" Kara told Holly.

"Holly sometimes you're a spoil sport"

"I'll pee all over you if we did." Haley answered with a frown.

"I may not like it but I'm bound by the bet now." Holly told Kara. "I can't just back out of it now that I'm naked and already in bed with you. Plus, I've gotta make up for my earlier antics in the game. I didn't want to have to pee myself for your pleasure so I bent the rules a little."

"You'd be wearing protection but it doesn't matter" Kara replied.

She listened to what else Holly had to say.

"I told you the bet was void and you didn't have to do this" Kara replied. She then got out of bed herself. "Fine you can sleep with Haley I'm sick of your attitude as of late" Kara told her. She got dressed again. Then walked over to one of the windows and opened it. Letting the wind touch her face she jumped outside and flew away.

"Meh, so much for wanting to sleep with us." Holly shrugged. "Shall we just give up and go to our own beds?"

"I would but my protector's on this bed." Haley answered. "Plus, I can't be asked to get up."

"If you say so."

Holly nudged Haley a little further into the bed and placed an arm around her.

"Let's sleep together since we haven't done it in years." Holly suggested.

"Fine by me." Haley replied as she turned towards Holly and hugged her as well.

Kara truly was sick of Holly's attitude as of late she was always whining or complaining about how she acted. That it was driving her crazy so as she flew through the air she needed to find a place to stay for the night. Looking down at the city below Kara spotted a roof top not far from where she was.

Flying down to it she landed upon it and walked over to the heating ducts. Laid down and tried to get some sleep.

Considering the silence in the room and the shared heat of each girl's bodies, Holly and Haley fell asleep in no time. While they slept, their left hands joined as the snuggled close to one another. It truly was a heart-warming sight to see the two girls so close to one another.

In Lilly's room, Lilly was busy doing something rather unusual. She appeared to be curled up into a ball and quietly panting and moaning to herself. The covers over her seemed to be moving as well in patterns which did not match her body's movements one bit.

Kara was shivering in the cold as she wrapped both arms around herself to try and stay warm. The warmth of the heating duct helped some but it wasn't enough. She could always return to the twins room but she was sick of Holly and her whining nature.

The twins were sleeping soundly, oblivious to what their half sister was doing in the room next to theirs.

Lilly's moans increased in intensity and volume as she continued doing what she was doing. She was still relatively quiet but she could be heard in absolute silence. Her right hand appeared to be under the covers and her left was on her chest. Correction, it was under her nightwear and on her chest. Her nightshirt was moving a little as well. All of a sudden, Lilly's movements appeared to stop and he curled up even further into a ball. Her body was shaking and with one convulsion, she let out a loud moan of sheer pleasure. She then lay on her bed panting really fast. Her movements had stopped and a small wet patch could be seen on the covers near her crotch.

Kara woke up a few minutes later she couldn't sleep. As she was feelig very cold getting up she flew back to the Sera home and flew through the open window of the twins room. Taking off her clothes and closing the window. She walked past the sleeping girls and left them alone she didn't want to be near Holly at the moment so headed towards Lilly's room. Making sure not to make any noise the quietly opened the door and walked inside.

Once inside she tip-toed to Lilly's bed it seemed the Lilly was breathing heavily for a reason which Kara didn't know about. Being extra careful not to wake Lilly up she slowly crawled into her bed and lay next to her and tired to fall asleep.

Holly appeared to stir a little as Kara crossed through the room but she still remained asleep.

Due to the exhaustion from her climax, Lilly fell asleep quite quickly. She was still breathing a little heavily but it soon slowed down. As soon as Kara got into the bed, Lilly turned over and her left arm rested on Kara's chest. Her right hand was still under the covers.

Before Kara fell asleep she felt Lilly's hand fall upon her chest. She blushed at this and felt the warmth of Lilly's arm. "I wish you would just tell me your feelings" Kara thought. As she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The night went along relatively peacefully and the twins were the first to wake up. Surprisingly, the bed was a lot wetter than it should be and there appeared to be two large wet patches on the protector.

"Chain reaction." Haley shrugged. "I peed and then you peed."

"We're not sleeping together again until you've got yourself sorted out." Holly angrily told Haley.

Lilly was still fast asleep and wasn't likely to wake up until someone got her up.

Kara was still asleep as had rolled onto her side in her sleep and seemed to be cuddling with Lilly. She was the first to wake up when she felt a small wetness near her legs. Upon the sheets not knowing what it was Kara crawled out of bed slowly. Then pulled back the covers just enough she saw a faint wetness upon the sheets and Lilly's nightgown.

"What's up with that?" Kara thought as she covered Lilly back up and left her room and headed towards the twins room.

"Let's get cleaned up." Holly told Haley.

"Wait a second." Haley replied. She pulled back the top sheets of the bed and sat there for a little while. Soon, she appeared to be relieving herself on her sodden bed.

"What're you doing?!" Holly asked in surprise.

"Couldn't hold it any more."

Kara arrived in the twins room moments later. She looked at them and listened as they talked "having fun are we?" she asked Haley she seemed to be ignoring Holly for the time being. She went over and started to dress herself in her school uniform for the day and remembered to leave herself bare below.

Holly could tell that Kara was ignoring her so she gave as good as she got.

"Didn't wanna get the floor wet. I knew that if I moved I'd leak." Haley answered. Once she had finished, she went into the bathroom and took her shower with Holly. Around 10 minutes later, they returned into their room and got dressed. Haley didn't care that she wasn't going to wear any underwear today. She was actually quite happy.

"We'd better go and wake Lilly up." Holly told Haley.

The pair left the room and headed over to Lilly's room.

"Should have used Holly's bed instead" Kara replied. "But I guess it's to late" Kara added as she waited for the pair.

Soon they returned and Kara followed behind them to Lilly's room.

"That's mean." Haley answered. "Holly wouldn't like it."

When they reached Lilly's room, Holly went inside first. She shook Lilly awake and kissed her on the forehead.

"Time to get up. We've got school." Holly told Lilly, who appeared to be waking up.

"Sleepy..." Lilly mumbled. She sat up and moved around a bit when she felt the wetness on the covers under her. She then looked down and, through her sleep haze, saw her right hand inside her panties right in front of Holly.

"Fun night?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Hmm" Kara replied as Haley's comment. Kara stood near the door of Lilly's room and watched as Holly woke her up.

"Seems that way" Kara added.

Over on the road of the Ravenclaw residence several news vans were racing up the road towards the main house. One of them pulled up to a stop and a pair of news casters got out of the van and set up for a live broadcast.

"This is Juni Amber and we are live at Ravenclaw manor where it appears that Kale Ravenclaw had drugged Marie Sera into sleeping with him we will try and get a word in with him" She replied. And walked up to the door and knocked on it. Several others arrived at the main doors and started banging on it.

Holly didn't know where to look. She didn't want to see this yet she couldn't look away for some reason.

Now that she was partially awake, Lilly now knew what had happened. She yelped in surprise and pulled her covers over her again.

"Knock first!" She quickly scolded Holly.

"We did. You were asleep." Haley cut in. "Had an itch?" She asked in response to Lilly's evasiveness over her hand in her panties.

"N-no!" Lilly quickly answered. "Out! Out!"

Haley took Holly by the arm and dragged the traumatised girl out of Lilly's room.

"Little bitch" Kara thought as she saw Holly looking at Lilly who was embarrassed about having her hand in her panties. She turned away and walked out of the room leaving Lilly alone.

Kale heard the pounding on his door and went to answer it. As he opened the door he was greeted by an onrushing horde of news reporters who started asking him loads of questions about if it was true about he drugging Marie to have sex with her. Kale was clearly confused by this then slowly started to picture this together.

"That fucking bitch!"

Once they were out, Lilly quickly pulled herself together. She knew that she'd 'had some fun' last night but she wasn't expecting Holly to wake her up.

"I've probably scarred her for life." Lilly groaned as she got out of her bed. She'd already removed her hand from her panties. Her hand was covered in the viscous fluid from her climax. She then felt the rest come out to soak her panties. Her hand had blocked the rest from coming and, now that it was removed, the blockage was gone.

Lilly quickly took off her sodden panties and went into her shower. She didn't bother to use the toilet as she'll go while she's showering. She couldn't be bothered with formality at the moment. After her shower and morning release, she cleaned herself up, dried herself off and got ready for breakfast. She put on her school uniform and was about to put on a pair of panties when she remembered last night's games. She groaned and left herself bare under her skirt.

Afterwards, she left her room and went down for breakfast.

Kara was waiting in the twins room since she didn't want to go down for breakfast since she would be seen.

The questions kept coming at Kale who was feeling totally betrayed she should have known. This was going to happen but fell right into Marie trap. He slammed the door in their faces and went to his office. His image would very soon be ruined along with his family name. He needed revenage and knew how to get it. He had several powerful friends within the city who he had been working with these past days to come up with a plan for Marie's downfall.

He dialed the phone and called one of them up. "Activate plan A" Kale told the person on the other end.

What Kale's plan for Marie was that she would be framed for taking bribes for several of the city's top business men and women. Along with taking in shipments of guns and ammo that Kale had stock piled in a truck in one of his warehouses. He was late on the draw but in a matter of time Marie's image would be ruined.

"Breezy." Lilly shivered as she went down the stairs with the twins.

"You get used to it. The breeze becomes nice." Haley smiled back.

"I'm nice and warm." Holly taunted. She'd put on a pair of rainbow striped panties that morning. She quickly showed these to her sisters to taunt them.

"Bets are bets." Haley shrugged. "Could've been worse. At least I can pee when I want outside now and so can Lilly."

Lilly just blushed and ignored Haley's comment. They arrived in the dining room and ate their breakfast. Once they were done, they went back upstairs to the twin's room, where they hoped to find Kara, which they did.

"Mother's out on business so we can go now." Lilly told Kara.

Everyone arrived and she was told that their mother was out on business. Kara got up with them and joined them all she walked beside Haley. While still ignoring Holly she didn't say much to Lilly thought either.

"Ok" Kara spoke up.

Meanwhile Kale plan of revenge was going into effect it seemed that news vans and the police were all heading towards Sera Finance. They all pulled up in front of the large building. The cops started to seal off the area as the news reporters got out of their vans and ran towards the enterance.

"Quiet, aren't you?" Lilly asked Kara as they made their way towards the door. "Something happen last night?"

The group left the house and began walking to their school as they won't be getting a lift today.

"What lessons do we have today?" Lilly questioned Kara. "Do we have anything similar?"

"Ask Holly" Kara replied when Lilly asked that she was quiet for a reason. They all left the house and headed for their school.

"We have our normal lessons followed by a few other lessons together basically just more about elemental magic and it's history" Kara replied.

With the cops blocking the road to Sera Finance several of them went inside the building. They headed to the top floor where Marie was located as they had a warrent out for her arrest. The news groups followed after them.

Lilly looked over at Holly.

"Nothing important. I just didn't sleep next to her last night and she's not too happy about it." Holly explained.

"I know I've got accounting first and I think I've got P.E after that." Lilly tried to recall her timetable.

Marie had just seen a recent broadcast relating to her framing and knew that Kale would make his move next. She wasn't, however, expecting him to do it so soon. She was a little surprised when the police came bursting into her office.

"So, he makes his move. What's he accused me of?" Marie asked the officers calmly.

"That's because you were whining about it like a baby" Kara shot at her. She had finally decided to say something to Holly. "Ever since yesterday and those bets I've made you've been complaining about everything I do and I'm sick of it" Kara snapped.

"Marie Sera you are here by under arrest for taking bribes and engaging in illegal arms dealings" One of the police said. While two other went to Marie and grabbed both her arms and placed her in handcuffs.

"You know, I could get you done for sexual harassment with those kinds of things." Holly replied calmly. "I've always been told that peeing myself is bad so I always opt against it. I don't like it one bit."

"I'm not too keen on it either." Lilly admitted. "That's why I cheated last night. I just won't be able to bear seeing Holly like that."

"I believe you're forgetting something, officers." Marie answered. "Each computer in this network notes and copies each order we make into permanent documents. It's the basics of accounting to know what's happening with what. You're free to check through the logs of incoming and outgoing deals if you wish.

"So there she goes being a high and mighty bitch you so full of yourself" Kara explained. She left the group alone and walked off at a angry pace.

One of the officers walked over to the computer at her desk and started searching through the files. Sure enough there was several listings of money being added into several different accounts. Along with a recent shipment that arrived just last night. Containing all the guns and ammo.

"It's all right here on this computer"

"Leave her to it." Holly glared at Kara as she stormed off.

"She's kinda selfish isn't she?" Haley asked. She finally noticed that Kara was being way too spoilt.

"Loneliness does that." Lilly shrugged. "Let her cool down a little.

"Impossible!" Marie exclaimed. "He hacked the network and proxy?!"

It would appeared that Marie had underestimated Kale a little. She wanted to really ruin him now.

Kara walked alone in silence she hated Holly right now and had a feeling they all hated her back. Once school was over she'd find her own place to stay why stay with them anymore anyway.

Actually in truth Kale didn't hack the network or the proxy he instead had a inside man. Who worked under Marie who he bribed with a million dollars. He had him upload the shipment and bribes onto the computer network to make everything look nice and real.

"Look for yourself" The officer said and punched up the file for Marie to see.

"She'll be without a roof over her head later." Holly concluded. "Anyway, we should hurry up."

They arrived at the school and Lilly said she'd meet her sisters later in the quad. She then went off to her first lesson, which was accounting. It wasn't scheduled to start just yet but she had some reading she wanted to catch up on.

Marie looked over the files in shock. It was all true. She'd been set up pretty badly. With a last ditch, she had a plan.

"I didn't sign for any of these. We'd need the paper copies to find that out and I don't have any printed." Marie quickly said.

Kara was at school long before the others. She went to her first class which was history. She went on and sat down even though it wouldn't begin for a while. She got out her phone and texted Lilly.

Kara to Lilly: 'We need to talk'

"They are right here" another officer said. He walked over and placed a number of printed documents upon the desk all detailing the information on the shipment and bribes even printed down on the paper was Marie's signature.

Kale's inside man and somehow gotten a copy of Marie's signature from another document and somehow studied it in great detail and along with a little magic from Kale the mole signed Marie's name upon the papers perfectly.

Lilly was reading when her phone vibrated. She looked at it and saw that Kara had text her.

Lilly to Kara: 'When and where?'

Even the signatures were forged near perfectly. Near perfectly? That's it! Marie's own signature had a little more flair than the ones on the paper. The signatures on them were from archived documents. It was even obvious to a trained eye that the ink looked a little faded on them ever after they've only been printed.

"Run me under a lie detector if you wish. I never signed for any of these." Marie continued her argument. "We can even compare the signatures to some more recent documents."

Kara felt her phone vibrate and looked at the text on it.

Kara tp Lilly: 'Quad at break just you and me'

The signatures being forged perfectly or at least near perfectly had been a result. Of Kale using magic upon it to make it look that way. The officers listened to what Marie had to say. "That will take time" One replied as they started to lead Marie out of her office.

Lilly got another text from Kara.

Lilly to Kara: 'A little problematic. The twins asked me the same thing. What lesson have you got next? Do you have P.E?'

"We've got a lot of time. I've still got to testify and answer to an Interrogation, haven't I?" Marie replied. "Law's a lengthy thing so we've got more than enough time to check through evidence."

Kara checked her text.

She then looked over what class she had next. She did indeed have P.E she must had forgotten about mentioning it that morning. Since she was in a bad mood.

Kara to Lilly: 'Yes I do'

"The will happen downtown" A officer spoke as this was getting them nowhere. Kale had originally wanted Marie killed but after the failed attempt on the bridge he needed to change things. "We will see what we can do in the meantime you're coming with us"

Lilly to Kara: 'We'll talk in the changing rooms or the lesson then. It's up to you.'

"I've no objections as long as I'm given a fair trial and we go through all the legal jargon." Marie finished as she was being escorted to the police cars.

Kara to Lilly: 'The changing rooms are fine'

That was the last message she sent to Lilly as it was nearing time for her lesson to begin. She walked to her lesson and took a seat at her spot in the back of the room.

The lesson had begun so Lilly decided not to look at her phone. She needed to pay attention in accounting otherwise her Mother would probably disown her. The twins are also stuck to having to listen to Mathematics lectures without falling asleep or skipping out on classes. Either way, accounting was a big thing for the Sera family.

Accounting, like other advanced Mathematics classes, were normally saved for year 9 students who'd been taking their options but Lilly had been forced into this class by her Mother ages ago so she's always done accounting alongside Mathematics lesson ever since she started senior school.

With the lesson finally beginning it was just like any other. Kara really enjoyed it at times but today was another matter her mind was set on things that mainly had to do with the way Holly had been asking. As of late which she could dismiss that easily. She watched as the teacher started to talk about just what the lesson would be about today.

Lilly was passable at accounting but she didn't really care. Money was no object she liked. She listened to the lessons and solved the problems she was given but she did it mechanically. Once the lesson was over, Lilly packed away her things and went along to her locker to pick up her P.E kit. She wondered if her old kit would fit with the new uniform standards of the school.

History passed rather quickly size this morning she had zoned out during it. Once the lesson was over she put her things away and walked. To her locker and got her P.E kit. Once that was done she walked to the changing rooms and started to get changed. It appeared that everyone one else was using their old kits at the moment since. The school was still deciding on what to do about a new current look.

After collection her kit, Lilly went towards the changing rooms. She stopped by a toilet en-route just to take precautions. She wasn't wearing any panties so the coldness in the lessons might get to her. The sports hall was cold and so was the Spring day outside. She blushed as she remembered that her old kit was a little small for her. She'd opted to buy more at the start of this school year but she'd never got around to it.

Inside the changing room, Lilly began to get changed. The kit she had was a pair of red bloomers and a white polo shirt with red borders. She put the shirt on first as it was a little too long in height to hide the fact that she was wearing no panties. She then quickly put her bloomers on without lifting her legs up too much to prevent any peaks at her flower. The bloomers hugged her lips tightly as they were a size too small. If a person looked closely, they may be able to see the outline of her vulva. She then quickly tucked her shirt in to hide it a little.

Kara had changed into her own kit. But feeling the need to pee she left the room and went to the bathroom. Before returning she looked around and spotted Lilly and went over to her. "I would like to say first that I'm sorry to you for any trouble that I have caused you. I would also like to say that I not liking the way Holly has been acting as of late ever since last night and the bets. I've made she's been complaining about everything I do more so the usual" Kara told her.

Kara explained her reasons and Lilly listened.

"You've freaked her out, that's all." Lilly answered. "She's easily scared and you've done just that. She'll cool down in her own time but she'll still be wary. She hates wetting herself so she didn't like it when you said that, if you won the bet, you'd make her do it."

It appeared to be a mild misunderstanding after all. Holly's just scared of what Kara may get her to do.

Lilly explained things to Kara.

"I know she hates doing that, But can't she understand that I like seeing girls doing that. She may hate me for it but can't she also accept that it's apart of who I am?" Kara asked.

"She does but she's scared. You're too forward with it and you seem to be forcing it on us." Lilly answered. "Think of it from Holly's perspective. She's a nine year old girl who's being ordered to pee herself for someone's enjoyment. Wouldn't you be scared if someone did that to you if you were that old?"

Kara listened to Lilly.

"So, if I was less forward with it all she would be ok with it and take it in slowly?" Kara asked. She had not really thought of it from Holly's point of view before. "Yes, I would be scared and I would come to hate that person" Kara tells her.

"If you do it at Holly's pace I'm sure she'll not really warm up to it as such but she'll accept that it's something that makes you happy." Lilly replied. "Take it easy. If you were to ask her really nicely and not demand her to do something against her will she'll do it as long as she's not alone with it. Ask Haley to join in as well and, if you do it too, she'll probably not feel so bad about it all."

"I'm guessing her pace would be here and there yet how can I ask her nicely when she hates my guts?" Kara asked her, She then thought of Haley but shook her head at that idea. "Before any of that happens I need to talk with Holly alone can you keep Haley busy for a while?" Kara went on to ask her,

"Apologise to her and treat her to some sweets or something. She'll be suspicious but she'll still go along with it if Haley and I are there." Lilly answered. "Haley's easily kept occupied with sweets. Make a sweet trail leading away from where you'll be talking to Holly and she'll do the rest herself."

'Why do I have the apologize?" Kara thought she knew she needed to but so did Holly. "I believe I can do that" Kara replied. As the group finally arrived at the sports hall. The teacher had finally started to take attendance.

"Then it's all good, right?" Lilly asked with a smile. "Sometimes, you just need to think from another perspective to get around most problems. If you keep looking one way then you'll miss out on a lot of other options when the road starts to get tough."

Once they got into the sports hall, Lilly sat at the back of the hall with the other students. Sure enough, the cold was getting to her a little in her panty-less situation. Her bloomers felt freezing against her crotch

Kara listened as Lilly spoke. "Yeah, it is but has Holly ever thought from my perspective?" Kara went on to ask.

She felt cold since she wasn't also wearing a bra and her nipples were now poking out. Against her top she looked closer at Lilly. "I'm cold"

"She has before and, to be honest, she says it scares her." Lilly told Kara. "She doesn't get the idea of how anyone can find peeing themselves and watching other people pee themselves enjoyable."

Lilly shivered at the thought of Kara feeling cold as well.

"That makes two of us." Lilly replied. "My bloomers are freezing and they're..." Lily stopped herself from saying any more. She stopped sitting with her knees up and shifted down to sitting on her feet while she knelt on the floor. She knew that anyone could see everything due to the coldness of the hall if she let them.

"I guess some of us are just different than others I'm sure Holly has things she likes that I might not find enjoyable" Kara replied.

"I'm sure I'll be feeling the same way if not more so soon enough" Kara spoke. She looked down to see Lilly sitting on her feet. "Also it would be a good idea to close your legs as everyone would be able to see it" Kara pointed out.

"I intend to. I don't want other people seeing that even in an all girl's school." Lilly answered with a blush. "You'd better be careful as well. You've got pointy things in your top."

It appears that Holly's dare was a huge screw over for Lilly at the moment. Later today she's got Drama and Drama in a skirt with no panties on isn't a good idea. Especially when the unit she's on at the moment is 'People as Props'.

"I'm sure you'd show it to me" Kara quickly said as she walked away from Lilly. Her arms were over her chest. She soon joined the rest of the class as she waited for attendance to be taken, Kara also thought of their joint attack they still needed to pull off together.

"What?! NO! Of course not!" Lilly quickly blurted out.

Attendance was taken and the topic for today was introduced.

The teacher told the class that todays lesson would be that each student. Would run and pick up a eraser upon the ground run back and drop it before running back over and picking up a second. Before running back over the start line. Each student would be timed and the student with the best overall time would win.

"But you're blushing"

Lilly sighed in despair as the lesson was introduced. A lot of running meant a lot of rubbing, a lot of rubbing lead to a lot of chafing and other things. Lilly was sure that today was out to get her. Anyway, she wasn't the only one on the short end of the stick. Kara had two problems to worry about. Number one was the same as Lilly, with the rubbing and chafing, and Number two was something which Lilly lacked. Bouncy bits.

"Too much running." Lilly groaned.

Kara wasn't liking the whole running around bit. Now she had to deal with like Lilly a bunch of rubbing a chafing. "You will pay for this Holly" Kara thought, She closed her eyes and felt the air around them. She wanted to locate just where Holly currently was. But was having a hard time trying to locate her,

Not far behind Lilly Yukina was busy standing by herself. She had been watching both Kara and Lilly for a short time. And was glad to see Kara walk away and leave Lilly alone. Deciding to play a prank of Lilly Yukina created several sounds that sounded like running water and placed these sounds around Lilly.

The signal was faint but Kara managed to locate Holly. She was currently in the toilets located in the Primary School building, which was at the other end of the campus. Another signature was felt near Holly, it was Haley's. She was around 10 feet away from Holly. This would normally meant that she was running the dryers for her.

While sitting and waiting for her turn to be called up, Lilly heard what sounded like taps running and rain drops falling. It was a sunny day outside so there should be no rain. They were also in a place where no taps were so how could taps be running? Lilly moved around slightly, unconscious of her own movements. She felt the trace of magic and knew who it was.

"Damn you!" She quietly said to herself. She knew it was Yukina messing with her.

The other students were busy getting into a single file line and Kara took. Her spot in line her arms were still crossed over her breasts. She had opened her eyes again she had finally found Holly but it was faint she also felt Haley was near. "Damn" Kara thought as she wanted to get Holly back for this outlandish bet but with Haley near her. She wouldn't be able to pull out what she wanted.

Instead and knowing that they both still hated her she let the wind touch them both lightly. Before moving it off of them and fading away.

The sounds of water around Lilly grew a little louder. But vanished as Yukina arrived near Lilly's side "Oh, if it isn't my best friend Leaky Lilly" Yukina replied with a laugh.

The twins felt the wind and Holly yelped a little from it as it surprised her. She then quickly finished up and went to wash her hands. Haley then went into the cubicle and shut the door when Holly was drying her hands.

"I don't need you messing with me now." Lilly angrily said through gritted teeth. "I'm having an off day as it is and you'll only make it worse."

Kara felt Holly's movements in the wind and smiled. She kept their location in mind but did nothing to mess with either of them.

"Oh, problems I see" Yukina spoke.

"More than that." Lilly answered coldly. "It's none of your concern."

Lilly didn't want anyone knowing that she was without a pair of panties today otherwise she may be in for a boat-load of embarrassment from the other students. More from Yukina, though.

"Now, if you're done messing with me, please leave me alone." She politely, if a little forcibly, asked.

"That may be true but I can still have my fun" Yukina replied.

She turned away from Lilly and started to walk away leaving her alone. A moment later a small wet patch began to form on Lilly's bloomers around in her crotch. This wasn't pee or anything just water that would make other students think she had wet herself.

Yukina left Lilly alone at last but she did have the last laugh. Lilly felt a wetness around her crotch on her bloomers. She looked down and saw a small wet patch forming. She knew she'd just been to the toilet before she came into the lesson and that she hadn't moved much since so it had to be Yukina. She quickly covered the patch with her hands and made her new position look natural to not raise suspicion.

"That bitch!" Lilly quietly, but angrily, stated.

The line of students moved along and soon it was Kara's turn. She did a few stretches to get her leg muscles working. As soon as the teacher said she was ready. Kara sprinted forward she ran quickly and picked. Up one of the erasers before running back over the line. Dropped it to the ground she ran back over and picked up the second one. Before giving a mad dash across the finish line.

During the entire time Kara ran she felt her bloomers rubbing against her girlhood. A tiny wet patch had formed. At her crotch as the rubbing had turned her on. Kara had gotten a time of '45' seconds and quickly made her way to Lilly.

Lilly was in a mood ever since Yukina left her. She'd been sitting sour faced the whole time and anger was clear in her posture. She didn't notice that Kara had returned as she was lost in plotting the downfall of Yukina. How could she get her own back on this person?

Kara noticed that Lilly was in a bad mood and didn't want to even ask what the problem was. A few moments passed and the teacher called out for Lilly. Who's turn it was next to go about their lesson.

It took a good three calls before Lilly even noticed she was wanted. She quickly snapped herself from her slump and did some warm-up stretches before joining the line. The whistle was blown and the runners set off.

Lilly managed to withstand the rubbing of her bloomers against her exposed vulva. She stumbled a little in places as the patch on her bloomers got larger and larger. She really wanted to add to the rubbing with some of her own but now was not the time and place. She managed to get a time of '45s 21ms'. As soon as she dropped the last eraser, she fell to the floor and panted from more than just the running. The running hadn't tired her out at all but the will power it took to refrain from rubbing herself while her bloomers did most of the work was the culprit.

Kara watched as Lilly did her warm up stretches and then did her lesson. Once finished she watched as Lilly returned towards her and saw the larger wet patch on her bloomers. Kara tried not to stare but couldn't help it. Her own patch had gotten larger from just looking at Lilly's a blush filled her face.

"I...really...need...to...pee." Lilly panted out. She didn't actually need to go. She wanted to do something much more intimate in the toilets. Her vulva was trembling with anticipation as she slowly started to sit up. When her eyes refocused, she saw a wet patch on Kara's bloomers as well.

"Shall we ask together?"

Lilly stood up and went to the teacher to ask if she could be excused for a toilet break.

Kara heard Lilly mention about needing to pee. But got the feeling there was more to it than that. She quickly got up "y-yes" Kara stammered out. Her flower we tingling just at the sight of looking at Lilly's wet bloomers. Kara went along with her they reached the teacher and asked if they both could be excused to the toilet. The teacher said it was fine and Kara ran towards the toilets. They rubbing of her bloomers against her girlhood increased.

Thankfully, the teacher allowed them to go to the toilet. Lilly wasted no time in heading there. She knew her pleasure would erupt out of her any moment. She hurried along into the changing room toilets and entered a cubicle. She quickly shut the door behind her and pulled her damp bloomers down before giving in to the pleasure. Her right hand immediately started to rub against her girlhood and it took no more than a couple of seconds before she climaxed.

Kara went into the toilets a few moments. After Lilly had done so her eyes were still clued. To the wet patch upon her bloomers. How she longed to touch Lilly between her legs and felt sad that Lilly went into a cubicle. She went into her own next to Lilly's and seemed to follow suit. With her own bloomers pulled down. Kara brought her hand down rubbing herself she heard Lilly moan softly.

Feeling the wetness of her juices on her fingers. Kara started to moan within seconds she moaned Lilly's name and then climaxed. Yet Kara then went quiet she was sure now that Lilly would have heard her name being called out.

Lost in her ecstasy, she barely heard her name being called. She thought it was just her imagination. Kara wouldn't do that, would she? After a few moments to regain her breath, Lilly did what she said she was going to do before wiping herself down and flushing the toilet. She felt much better now. She then washed her hands and headed back to her lesson.

Kara left the cubicle and went about washing her hands. She then walked back into the changing room and went about searching for a clean pair. Of bloomers she could wear as she wasn't about to head back to her lesson in her old ones. She found another pair and changed into those and went back to the sports hall.

Lilly's bloomers were mostly dry as she'd used a little water from the tap and magic to clean them. They were still a little damp but they weren't noticeably damp.

Back in the sports hall, Lily took her seat at the back of the room again and shot daggers at Yukina with her glance.

Yukina saw the glare that Lilly gave her upon her return. She didn't like it one bit so she got up and looked around. For something not being able to find anything she created a ball of solid ice and sent it flying at Lilly's face.

Seeing the ice coming at her, Lilly put a small fire barrier around herself and melted the ice. It turned into nothing but harmless water which splashed against her face.

"How refreshing. Thanks for that." Lilly taunted Yukina.

Seeing as how Lilly had melted the ice that left her lower body open. Yukina created a water whip that suddenly struck Lilly upon her rear end rather hard.

"How'd you like that?" She taunted.

Lilly yelped in shock as the whip struck her.

"So you like it kinky, do you?" Lilly shot back. She then created a small collection of fire needles and sent them towards Yukina. They'll cause no real harm but they'll still sting.

The fire needles struck Yukina and she yelped in pain as they stinged her.

"I thought you would like that!" Yukina replied. She created a nine tailed water whip and sent it at Lilly's rear again.

The nine-tailed whip struck Lilly and she yelped in pain again.

"Shame I like whips." Lilly told Yukina. "Do you like the Pretty Maid?"

Lilly created a Iron Maiden made of fire and locked it around Yukina. The fire would absorb her if she allowed it and she would still feel the pain but no real harm would be done.

"Pretty Maid?" Yukina asked confused.

An Iron Maiden was cast around her. She had only read about them she tried to get free but. Felt the fire burn her as though she was in real pain. Yukina screamed out and called on her magic the Iron Maiden was cut in two and she had small burn marks on her arms and face.

"That does it" Yukina yelled.

The water whip turned into a blade of water which Yukina sent to cut off Lilly's bloomers.

The blade cut through Lilly's bloomers. She shrieked in surprise as she quickly grabbed at her bloomers to stop them from falling down.

"You've pushed me too far!" Lilly shouted back. She then created a halberd from fire and sent it to cut through all of Yukina's clothes.

Yukina cried out in surprise as she was struck by the flame halberd. It cut through all her clothes. Which fell to the ground Yukina cried out and quickly covered herself. Before running at Lilly and she tackled her to the ground and started to rip off Lilly's clothes with her hands.

"How dare you how dare you!" Yukina snapped. She brought a hand down to Lilly's crotch and sent a forceful wave of water inside of her peach.

The teacher saw all of this and went over to Yukina she pulled. her off of Lilly. "Damn it all Yukina and Lilly headmaster's office right now and hurry and get changed" She snapped.

Things happened and the two found themselves in a whole lot of trouble. Lilly had created a large puddle on the floor of the sports hall which she'll have to clean up after her trip to the headmaster's office and, as mentioned, she had to see the headmaster.

"Your fault." Lilly angrily stated to Yukina.

Yukina stormed back to the changing room and changed back into her clothes. Once she was alone with Lilly she looked back at her.

"Your one to talk"

Lilly quickly changed her clothes and glared right back at Yukina, who seemed to be rather angry herself.

"You started it with your whipping. It's your fault." Lilly answered.

"Yet she tried to hurt me with that Iron Maiden thing" Yukina pointed out.

She got up out and headed out of the changing room. Before doing once again the small form of water and dropped it on Lilly's head.

"Only because you whipped me!" Lilly responded.

Expecting a reaction, Lilly managed to avoid the water bubble which Yukina tried to drop on her head. She then left the changing rooms and headed towards the Headmaster's office.

"You deserved it" Yukina replied back.

Once Lilly had left the changing rooms and both girls were walking towards the Headmaster's office. A few minutes later they both arrived and knocked on the door and were told that they could enter.

"Et tu!" Lilly shot back.

Lilly waited around outside the headmaster's office. She wasn't going to go in first after last time.

"All yours." Lilly said to Yukina with a smug smile.

Yukina didn't clearly understand what Lilly had said to her as first.

She could see the smug smile on Lilly's face and walked up to the Headmaster's door and opened it and walked inside.

"Ah, Ms Yukina it's good for you to come" He said in angered tone.

Lilly waited outside with a smile on her face for Yukina to come out with her tail between her legs. That'll teach her for what she did! She didn't much care for her own punishment at the moment. She just wanted to see her take a fall.

Yukina was usually a good student and didn't really make much trouble. Yet she seemed to be breaking all the rules with her recent fights with Lilly. As she stood there looking down at the floor she heard the Headmaster speak to her. He yelled at her for breaking the rules and engaging in a magical battle without the proper safety being taken into account.

He pulled out a long metal ruler from. His desk and walked over to Yukina who he grabbed by the arm. Yukina started to beg and scream to be let go but he wouldn't allow that to happen. His daughter had broken the rules and must be punished for it. He pulled up Yukina's skirt and pulled down her panties. And started to slap her ass with the metal ruler. Yukina cried out in pain and screamed for him to stop.

He did this 15 times until her ass was bright red and hurting all over. He told her to get out of his sight and Yukina left the office crying and in pain.

Lilly saw just what she wanted to see. A broken and distraught Yukina. Lilly was now ready to take her own punishment. She had her plan set out to make it less unbearable.

"You wanted me?" Lilly asked as she entered the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Ms Sera you're back again so soon" The Headmaster said. As Lilly walked into his office he got up again and started to pace around the room.

"You're in just a much trouble as Yukina is in" He replied.

"What're my charges?" Lilly asked confidently. "Assault on provocation? Inappropriate use of Magic? Knocking a stuck up girl down a peg or two?"

Lilly didn't care much for the Headmaster at the moment.

"All of those, sure you had every right to defend yourself but still you broke the rules" He told her.

He could see the look upon her face. He put the metal ruler away and went searching for something else. "Maybe suspension would work or a duel between you two"

"Whatever you want. I don't care either way." Lilly answered.

She liked the idea of a duel but that was also a turn off as well. Yukina always fought dirty so she'll likely do it in the duel as well.

"Then consider it both then for the rest of the day your suspended but it will be a in-school suspension which means. You will spend the rest of the day with the other trouble makers in room 2-B plus tomorrow morning you will have your duel with Yukina" He told her.

"Fine by me." Lilly shrugged back. "Where is 2-B?"

Lilly seemed to be let off from the harsh punishment Yukina had. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She'd never been given a suspension before left alone an in-school suspension. She wondered just what it all meant.

"Lead the way."

"Follow me and I'll show you" He spoke.

The Headmaster walked out of his office with Lilly following behind him. They both walked for a short while until the reached the middle of the campus. Walking inside a smaller building he led Lilly down the hallway until they passed by five doors on the sixth door the pair stopped. "Right here" He told her.

"If you say so." Lilly answered. She opened the door and went into the room. She knew what she'd do. She'd just sit there and catch up on her reading for the rest of the day. She wondered if she'd be let out for breaks and lunch as she had appointments to keep.

The teacher in charge of everything went over to Lilly as she entered and told her. They she would be excaused for lunch but they'd all go as a class and then would. Come right back and eat in the classroom. She would be allowed to leave for a bathroom break. But someone would have to go with her.

Lilly found out that she was being treated like a criminal now. She kind of hated the fact that she was so restrained. Wanting time to go fast, she took a seat at the back of the classroom and took out her book. She'd read her way through this imprisonment,

Kara wondered just what had become of Lilly she had not returned to class. Yet Yukina did the lesson had ended a while again and as she was headed to her magic lesson. Which she shared with Lilly and the twins. Wondered how she could find Lilly when she arrived in class. She closed her eyes and used her magic to try and locate Lilly.

Kara managed to find Lilly's magical signature and Lilly was aware of this. She could feel Kara's magic scrying on her. She sent back her own signature, a blast of hot wind, which was basically an indication to say 'Stop it.'.

"Lilly's been bad, hasn't she?" Haley asked Kara when she entered the magic class.

"It's all Yukina's fault, not Lilly's." Holly corrected Haley.

Kara felt the blast of warm air upon her and stopped what she was doing. She saw both other girls enter the room.

"It would seem that way but what for?" Kara asked to Haley. She looked over at Holly "I guess so" She replied. Before class was to begin she decided to say something to both girls.

"I know as of late there has been some bad blood between us and I want to say. That I'm sorry for the way I've been acting Holly you don't deserve what I've been trying to force upon you. And neither to you Haley I won't try and force it on you Holly but I just want you to understand that it's. Something that I like and would like to see it in time if we could do it all together. Maybe you would feel better at it because you wouldn't be alone in the matter" Kara says.

"Word in the lower years is that Yukina was picking on Lilly in P.E and Lilly retaliated." Holly explained. "When I was on my way to the toilets before this lesson, I saw Yukina looking rather upset and holding her rear. She looked like she'd just been punished rather badly."

"So, I done a bit of snooping." Haley cut in. "I asked around and news had it that Yukina and Lilly had a little magic contest in P.E and they got caught."

Kara went on to apologise for all she had done.

"I've been a little selfish as well." Holly answered. "I'm sorry for that. How about...um..." Holly knew she'd regret this but she just had to do it. She just had to accept that side of Kara no matter how much she hated it. "Later today, just before our bath after school. I...'do' something for you in my swimsuit. Swimsuits are easy to clean so it won't be that bad."

"Count me in as well." Haley said with a smile as she patted Holly on the back. "We'll both put on a little show for you."

"Only if you do it as well, Kara." Holly added on. "I don't want you to feel too overjoyed by our choice."

Kara listened to the first part of what both Holly and Haley had to say. "So, that's what happened to Yukina when she came back to class she was still holding her rear" Kara spoke. She turned to Haley. "Yet it seems that Yukina got more of the bad punishment that what Lilly got" She replied to Haley.

Kara heard the last part of what both girls said.

"Holly you don't have to do that so soon all I wanted was it to happen when you were good and ready. Not something that you just want to do to get it over with take your time and really think about this" Kara told her. She wanted Holly to do this on her own free will as something that would be nice if Kara was feeling down not something that was like. I did it its over lets move on she looked over at Haley.

"Why don't we just do it together instead so that Holly doesn't have to do it?" Kara asked her.

"If I don't do it then then I never will." Holly quickly answered before Haley had a chance to. "I know I've gotta start somewhere with all of this and today's the best day for it. Tomorrow I'd probably return back to being disgusted by the thought of it. Please, let me do it later."

"What she said." Haley replied. "I'm fine with it but I know what Holly's like."

Holly was still torn between taking up Kara's offer and doing it 'when she felt ready' and her own decision of starting it all today. She'd been conditioned that doing that sort of thing was disgusting and not something a young lady should do so she really wanted to act upon her decision and try to uncondition herself from that ideal and recondition herself to believe it's not that bad when appropriate.

Kara wasn't going to push the matter anymore. As if she did Holly would just get mad at her once again. 'Its up to you" Was all Kara said. She then heard what Haley said but didn't reply back to her. Soon the lesson began and attendance was taken neither Yukina or Yvraine were here at the moment. As they had others lessons however the teacher today decided on a short mock battle for today.

He called up Kara the looked at the other. 13 students and asked if one of them would come up to battle Kara as in by being a mock battle it was whoever got hit first would lose the round.

"Hit first, huh?" Haley thought of something. "I'll do it!" She called up to the teacher.

Haley had a plan. She knew that Kara couldn't see through her illusions without Holly's help so this was in the bag for her. She wanted to look competent in magic classes as it'll probably be the only class she actually passes this year.

Kara saw as Haley had come forward. The teacher agreed to this and Kara then changed into her battle outfit. At least this version had something covering her privates as she wasn't about to go around flashing everyone.

"So, were fighting each other this should be fun"

"It will be. We liked it last time so this time'll be better." Haley replied as she changed into her own outfit. "You've got no Holly to help you now. Do you know which is which?"

Haley created three copies of herself before dismissing them.

"Then all four of us should do it again, and I don't need Holly's help to beat you" Kara replied with a smile.

Seeing as Haley created three copies of herself and knowing what she liked. Kara called upon the wind to first blow up Haley's skirt. Followed next by floating into the sky she created three non-lethal blades of wind and sent them at Haley.

As Haley had expected, Kara blew up her skirt with wind before anything else. Haley playfully pushed it down but made sure that everything could be seen as well.

The blades of wind were quite easy to avoid. All Haley had to do was swiftly teleport to the other side of Kara. Instead of fighting, she decided to hold her action for her next chance.

Seemed that Haley had dodged the blades of wind. Well that was to be expected as it was just a warm up. She watched as Haley teleported to the other side of her yet she seemed not to do anything.

Instead Kara flew over to Haley and hugged her before tickling her sides and then flying away from. Back to where she had been before.

Passive fun over, Haley decided to get a little serious.

"Wingblade." She cast. Six spectral blades of illusion appeared behind her in a wing-like pattern. She could control each blade individually but could only do three moves with them a round, whether they be combined blade attacks or singular ones. The blades also allowed her to fly. She gently floated upwards before using her held action.

"Double Team." Haley cast. Ten copies of her surrounded Kara in a circle.

Seems Haley wanted to get serious now.

She floated in the air still and watched as six spectral blades were created. Followed by ten copies of her appearing around her. Looking around she wondered just which one of them was the real Haley,

The wind began to gather around her again forming a small barrier around her. Just in case of Haley trying anything.

Kara called the wind around herself. Haley, being inept at discerning magic, decided to strike. She moved her left hand in a slashing pattern and one of her blades shot forward towards Kara. She then moved her right hand in the same way and another shot at Kara. She then slashed both of her hands down and two more blades fired off towards Kara.

Kara had seen the first blade come down at her. She dodged to the left to avoid the attack. Another two blades came flying at her. She avoided another blade but one struck her barrier which caused it to shatter. Another blade was coming at her and Kara dived to the ground. Just barely avoiding the attack.

Landing upon the ground she gathered the wind once again between her arms. And then shot a strong gust of wind at Haley more like a gale force blast of wind.

Some of the blades missed but one connected. Haley was quite pleased with this. She then saw a barrier shatter and was rather annoyed at her lack of knowledge in the detecting magic section.

Seeing a blast of wind coming at her, Haley quickly traded places with a copy and the copy got struck. The copy shattered into shards of light. Haley connected all her six blades together and sent the whole lot down at Kara like a huge spear.

Kara saw a copy of Haley shatter into pieces of light. "So, that was just a copy?" Kara thought. She watched as all six blades came together and formed a huge spear. Which was sent flying at her. Kara sent a much stronger blast of wind at Haley as another means to blow up her skirt to distract her. But Kara had slipped up she was paying attention to that instead of finishing it quick.

The spear struck Kara in the chest sending her. Flying into the ground the teacher saw this and awarded the match to Haley.

In a short amount of time, Haley had won. She floated down and dismissed her magic.

"You weren't even trying, were you?" She asked Kara, upset about her quick win. "Do you think I'm not going to cut it?"

Holly had offered for herself to come up and fight the next round. The winner of that round would face Haley in a different sort of magic fight.

Holly quickly took out her opponent. They were all tricks and traps which Holly could see through. She made it last a while for visually appealing reasons but quickly cut her opponent down with a well timed backbiter, which reflected their own trap back at themselves. Haley was called up and stood opposite Holly.

"Illusion vs. Truth." Holly said. "In any normal battle, I'd wipe the floor with you in seconds."

"Confident, are we?" Haley chuckled. "This isn't a normal magic battle."

The rules were explained. Magic is all well and good but there needs to be a balance between ranged and close combat. This battle was a close combat one. Magic from range was forbidden and would result in instant loss.

Kara's clothes returned to normal.

"I was trying I was trying to distract you before I made my move and it failed" Kara replied. She walked away from Haley knowing if she were to talk with her anymore. Haley would just get more mad. It seemed that Holly's battle was up next and Kara didn't want to watch it. Then it seemed that it was Holly vs Haley.

Kara stood and watched.

"Close combat?" Haley asked. "Perfect. Time to show how well my tutoring from Sis paid off."

"We're both students of Lilly's. Let's see who's better!" Holly answered.

Haley held out her left hand and a black blade formed in it.

The blade was pure obsidian and so was the handle. The shape of the blade was different from normal. It was shaped in the opposite direction of a normal sword. The blade itself was curved like a cutlass but it ended in a tip much like an axe blade. A green emerald sat in the middle of the axe blade. A similar gem rested in the circular handle. The handle gem looked more like an eye than a gem. The reason the blade appeared backwards was because Haley wielded it backhand. She held the sword behind her and stood with her front facing her right.

"Nice sword." Holly commented. "Pity it's not named."

"Redemption!" Holly called out as she extended her right hand. A pure white blade appeared.

This blade looked roughly the same as Haley's except the colours were reversed. This blade was white and red. Instead of having a axe-like top, it had thin blade curving around like a scythe. It looked more like it was made for ripping than cutting. She also wielded her weapon backhand like Haley.

The two girls stared each other down as the teacher began the fight.

"Ready...start!"

Kara just watched it seemed that both girls had gotten much better. Maybe next time Kara would had to take things more seriously. She could cheat and make Haley lose by trying to distract her but it would make her mad. So Kara did nothing and remained where she was.

"When equal powers clash..." Haley started. She then appeared right in front of Holly, who skilfully blocked her strike.

"...their true nature is revealed." Holly finished. She then jumped back and disengaged from combat.

The two girls battled it out. Both appeared equally matched but Holly was tiring quickly. She had just enough stamina to block Haley's relentless onslaught of attacks. Blows quickly rained down from the both of them, coupled with the sound of metal clanging against metal as their weapons connected. Haley was still going strong. She'd barely broken a sweat despite her constant attacks against Holly. She seemed to show no signs of tiring whatsoever.

Holly quickly gained the upper hand by nearly disarming Haley. She acted all tired and weak before using the wing of her blade to nearly remove the sword form Haley's hand. Haley only just managed to pull back before Holly tore her sword away.

"Cunning beats speed!" Holly shouted to Haley.

"Speed can outrun cunning!" Haley countered as she flashed above Holly and slashed downwards with her axe-blade in a full circle. Holly blocked this blow and sent Haley flying by causing her own momentum to backfire. She was now lying prone on the floor. Holly went over to her.

"Give up?" Holly asked.

"Never!" Haley shouted back as she attempted to toppled Holly by slashing at her legs. Holly quickly jumped back and avoided the attack. This gave Haley a chance to regain her posture.

The battle looked really close.

Lilly could see the battle the girls were taking part in through the scrying link Holly sent her. She had Haley disguise it so it couldn't be traced. She was happy with how good her students had become. They'd surpassed her teaching ability.

Kara was now watching the battle with great interest it seemed that both girls were doing very good. Far better than she thought they would be doing as she watched she began to wonder. Just how they'd do against her in a battle she wanted to fight against Haley again. As truth be told she had not been taking their fight seriously, Yet she knew who she wanted to win this battle and that was Haley,

Kara called upon her magic and she shielded herself so that she was completely, Shielded from anyone knowing just what she was about to do, She had a fair idea of what she was going to do to Holly, "Confuse" Kara cast on Holly the spell forces the mind to lose focus, so that actions can't be performed properly anymore. That was the first part next Kara cast her second spell on Holly. "Obeyance" "Enslaves" someone's mind, so that he/she does what the caster desires. If this spell worked on Holly then what Kara wanted her to do pull her panties down and flash the whole class.

That was only if the spell were to work on her in the first place, She cast more magic upon herself to shield herself from anyone finding out it was her, She also used the her own magical ability that she had learned from her Father so that she wouldn't be traced as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Darkness Awakens**

All of a sudden, Holly was stuck by a weird dizzy spell and she started to see double of everything. She staggered around a little and nearly fell over her own sword. She sensed that it was not normal dizziness. Someone was rigging the battle in Haley's favour! But who?!

"I've gotta...fight it..." Holly said to herself mentally. She then felt another magic try to influence her but, expecting it, she managed to block it out of her mind. "Did Haley...?"

Haley saw all of Holly's weird acting and felt rather annoyed at it. Did she take pity on her as well?

"Stop faking it!" Haley shouted at Holly. "I know you're just trying to beat me through trickery again!"

"I'm not...doing this." Holly answered. "Gotta fight, gotta win." She told herself mentally. She staggered forward and attempted to slash Haley. Haley just stepped to the side as the attack was telegraphed like crazy.

"Come on! Don't you think I'm worth the fight?!" Haley asked angrily and somewhat hurt.

"Just because I'm not the best at magic or combat you think you need to wrap me up in cotton wool and act all like you're trying when you're not?! Well, guess what, I DON'T NEED IT! I can do this myself! I'm through with all your pampering to me like I'm useless! Kara, you and even Lilly does it! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!" Haley shouted.

A black fire started to cloak her blade. It started out small but soon rose as her anger did.

"Fight me! Come on! FIGHT!" Haley shouted at Holly again. "Do something! Quite staggering around!"

The black fire became more intense and soon her whole blade was alight with it. A change seemed to come over Haley. Her eyes became deadened and her fighting pose became more serious.

"If you're going to act that way then fine!" Haley angrily stated. She then blinked over to Holly and barraged her with strikes. Her actual fighting ability seemed to have increased tenfold in a matter of seconds. Holly was quickly beaten back and disarmed. Her blade was thrown into the air to embed itself tip-first into the ground. Holly herself was lying on the floor near unconscious. Haley had hit her with the hilt of her blade flat in the side of her head. Blood trickled from the small gash near her left eye.

"You're pathetic." Haley smirked at Holly. "Pathetic people don't deserve to live."

"Haley?" Holly weakly asked. She knew a heavy magical change had come over her. Haley rose her blade above Holly's chest and pointed the axe tip towards her heart. "Please. The battle's over. You've won."

"Battle?" Haley asked with a chuckle. "This is personal. Not some cheap little imitation fight."

"But..." Holly continued as tears welled up in her eyes. "What about Lilly? What would she do if you killed me?"

The mention of Lilly's name seemed to cause a strong reaction in Haley. She grabbed her head in pain and staggered back. She appeared to be fighting something from within herself. The fires on her blade crackled and flickered like a dying hearth. Eventually, Haley quickly ran back up to Holly and thrust her sword down right into...

...the ground near Holly.

The fires disappeared and Haley came back to her senses.

"What did I...? What have I...?" She asked herself before running away from the fight and back towards the school building.

Holly was left on the floor crying as a small puddle formed underneath her.

"Lilly?" Holly quietly sobbed.

Kara watched as everything unfolded before her she saw as Haley awakened some sort of darkness. Within her and suddenly attacked Holly without a care in the world she also listened to what she had said it seemed that she was sick of the way all three of them had been acting to her as of late. She was about to step into the battle to save Holly when it seemed that Haley came to her senses and then run off.

Kara was torn between what to do.

The teacher had watched everything and quickly ran up to Holly. "Are you ok?" She asked to Holly as she noticed the small puddle under her. "We best get you inside to the infirmary" She added and started to lead Holly towards the building.

It had been her fault that this change had come over Haley. She looked in the direction of which Haley had run off in. The very wind around her began to blow something heavy and Kara seemed to vanish amongst the wind right before she appeared right in front of Haley. Chanting softly to herself both her and Haley were engulfed within a simple white barrier that transported them to another area.

It looked just like where they currently were which was the school but if something were. To be destroyed here then nothing would happen in the real world.

"Haley listen I can understand how you currently feel you are hurt and feel betrayed at how we are all treating you. We don't want to hurt you and we are trying our best to teach you and help you grow stronger." Kara told her.

"But you must understand one thing this new power that you've awakened within yourself. Can only lead to pain and suffering if you let it go out of control. You need to learn to either lock it away or find a way to safely use it to protect those you care about" She added.

"I can help you through this if you let me I don't want to see you fall into darkness. Like I did so long ago when my mother was killed. Please let me help you?" Kara asked as she took a step forwards towards Haley.

Holly was still lying on the floor crying when she felt someone help her up. In a fit of panic, Holly fought against who was holding her and tried to get away.

"Let me go!" Holly screamed. "I want Lilly! I WANT LILLY!"

Holly continued to struggle against who was holding on to her as she wildly tried to seek safety from the only source she trusted.

Haley was running along through the school building crying her eyes out. Millions of questions buzzed through her head as she tried to make sense of everything that happened to her. She didn't know what to do. She dreaded to think what Lilly would make of it all. Would she disown her? Silence her? Or forgive her? She skidded to a halt when she saw Kara blocking the way. She was in no mood to listen to Kara.

"Go away!" She shouted at Kara. "Leave me alone! I want Lilly!"

The teacher had only been trying to help Holly. "Holly please calm down we will bring Lilly to you soon enough" The teacher said. She then let go of Holly and let her be.

This was all her fault that this happened she had tried to offer help but it seemed Haley didn't want it. "I want to help you please?" Kara asked. She wasn't about to let Haley out of her sight she knew that if Haley went out of control again someone would get hurt.

"You will see her again in time"

Holly went running off towards where she sense Lilly's presence. She didn't care where she was or what she was doing. She just wanted her. She didn't feel safe without her. Her clothes returned to normal and the sword left in the battle arena disappeared.

"Help me?!" Haley asked. "How can you help me?! GO AWAY!"

Haley summoned her sword, which was already starting to flare a little with the same inky black fires as before.

"Go away! Or I'll make you!" Haley threatened as she went into her fighting pose.

Kara listened to Haley and walked as she summoned her sword.

"I can help you because I I've been through this just as you're going through it now. Please let me help you?" Kara asked in a kind tone.

She saw as Haley went into a fighting pose.

"You think you know me?!" Haley snapped at Kara. "Well, guess what, you DON'T! Just because Lilly says I'm predictable it doesn't mean I am! Lilly's just the same! She thinks she knows me when she doesn't. Holly's just as bad as well!"

Tears were starting to form in Haley's eyes as she continued her argument.

"Leave me alone! You don't know me! NOBODY knows me as well as I do! I know what I want, I know what I need and I KNOW WHAT I AM! You don't even know the first thing about me! Just because you've spent a lot of time with me it doesn't automatically make you understand me! QUIT ACTING LIKE YOU DO!"

The black fire around Haley's sword ignited into a blaze. It looked like the whole sword was literally forged from the flames. Her eyes didn't take on the previous deadened gaze, though. They were still as clear and focused as ever. She was giving in to the fires of rage burning inside her and igniting her blade. Without a second thought, she lunged straight at Kara.

"JUST DIE!" She screamed at Kara.

Kara listened to what Haley had to say to her. "I know how you are feeling right now." Kara replied quietly as she then heard Haley mention Lilly. But she said nothing about them to Haley at the moment.

She could see the tears that were coming down Haley's eyes.

"Is this truly what you want, no it isn't you're just confused and yet you run to the one person who you think can help you. She isn't her this darkness within you I know about you've seen it. Fought against it remember. I may not know you all that well, but I do know about this fucking darkness inside of you. DAMN IT Haley please don't do this" Kara asked.

The fire around her blade increased. She saw Haley take on the same form she had taken against Holly.

Kara jumped out of the way of Haley's lunge as the darkness within Haley increased the barrier inside of Kara's mind was starting to weaken, Her head started to ache and she grasped her head with her hands.

"SHUT UP!" Haley shouted. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

Haley wasn't listening to a word Kara was saying. She saw her as nothing more than an obstacle preventing her from reaching her goal. She was expendable, much like a blade of grass in a field. Yet something within her prevented her from causing any real harm to Kara.

"Just go! I don't want to do this. I just want Lilly!" Haley cried. "You're forcing my hand. Move out the way before I have no other choice. I don't wanna hurt you. Lilly's the only one who can help me now."

Through the pain within her head Kara started to speak once again.

"Lilly's not here right now but I am, Haley I'm not trying to force anything out of you. I'm just trying to help you but that can only work if you allow me to. I'm not here to hurt you or harm you" Kara explained.

She held up her hands in a non threatening manner.

"They all say that!" Haley shouted back. The paranoia caused by her change was getting to her. "Only Lilly can help me now!"

"Kill her." A voice calmly instructed Haley. She'd heard that voice before. She knew who it was but she couldn't place their name. "She's nothing but an obstacle, right? You'd not care for a rock on the path before you kick it."

Haley was torn between listening to this familiar voice in her head or her own personal feelings. Was Kara actually trying to help her or was she just saying she would.

"What are you waiting for? She's prone. Look, she's even holding her hands up in surrender." The voice continued. Haley knew that voice at it was becoming clearer. She could almost place it. "Useless weakling! I'll do it myself then!"

Against her will, Haley dived towards Kara and went to strike her down. Haley's blade struck something but it didn't feel like it cut anything.

"Stop it!" Another voice instructed Haley. She knew this voice as well. She knew who it was. It was Lilly. "Fight it! Control your magic before it controls you!"

Through a blurry daze, Haley saw Lilly, fully dressed in her battle outfit, with a fire sword raised above her head to parry Haley's' own blade.

"First rule of controlling magic: Control your emotions!" Lilly told Haley. "Emotions are the root of our power. If we let them run rampant then our magic will as well."

"If she was here she could but she not yet I'm here instead" Kara told her. She remained for a short time where she was standing. She looked at Haley who seemed to confused about something.

"Please Haley don't listen to that voice all it wants to do is cause nothing but pain and suffering" Kara replied. She saw as Haley lunged at her once again. She was about to dodge it again as the blade came down. Then something appeared to block the downward strike.

Kara then heard Lilly's voice and saw as she appeared. Instead of saying anything Kara turned and walked away leaving Lilly with Haley instead.

"Stay here. She needs to know you're not a threat." Lilly told Kara as she saw she was about to walk off.

"Lilly?" Haley asked, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Yes, it's me." Lilly said with a comforting smile. "You're just a little out of it at the moment. You just need to take some deep breaths."

"Lies!" The voice continued in Haley's mind. "She's trying to trick you! Strike her down as well!"

"But she's my sister." Haley responded mentally.

"Who's to say that she really is? She could just be created by magic to look like her."

Haley was still in conflict with herself. Lilly could see this and thought of a plan quickly.

"Haley, if you really want to, you can strike me down as well. I won't let you harm Kara. You've already hurt Holly and I don't want you to hurt other people." Lilly calmly stated to Haley.

"Are you mad at me?" Haley asked, showing some semblance to her normal self.

"A little, yes. You shouldn't be flaunting your magic like that. I thought you'd already learned how to control your magic and that's why I let you wield that blade."

"So you are mad at me?"

"More importantly, I'm just happy you're not hurt yourself in the process. You're going on a time out when you get in but, after that, I'll treat you to something nice."

Haley appeared to be calming down but something was still eating away at her as her blade's flame was not out yet. From the shadows in a corner away from the group, a pair of red eyes were locked onto Haley. They were unblinking and unflinching, like two red lights in the darkness. From their vantage point, the group would not be able to see these eyes but they could see the group.

"So, put your sword away and let's all kiss and makeup." Lilly suggested with smile.

"You won't hurt me?" Haley asked.

"Why would I do that?"

The flames were dying and the red eyes weren't too pleased. They now took on an animal leer, like they were trying to intimidate something. The flames returned to nothing but cinders and the blade disappeared. They eyes were no longer watching, they disappeared like they were never there in the first place. Haley dropped to her knees and cried. Lilly went over to her and held her in a tight hug.

"There, there." Lilly comforted Haley. She then looked behind her at Holly and, if she was still there, Kara and indicated for them to come over. Holly was reluctant and refused to move from her spot but, eventually, she managed to sum up the courage to go over to Lilly. She had a huge bruise by her left eye and a small bandage covering the gash left behind from Haley's blade bash.

Kara stopped walking away when she heard Lilly speak to her. "I had everything under control" She told Lilly. Not really liking the fact that it seemed that Lilly was the one to reach Haley when Kara. Herself knew full well what Haley had been going through. She watched as both Haley and Lilly spoke to one another.

"I can damn well take care of myself" The voice in Kara's mind said. She said nothing only to see the blade and fire around it that Haley had been using vanish from sight. Also Holly had come over as well right as Haley dropped to her knees and started crying. Lilly went over and hugged her before after a short while Holly went and did so as well.

That left Kara alone she stood motionless for a short while watching as the other. Girls hugged Haley she walked over and joined them and gave Haley a tight hug but then a minute later. Let go over her she turned to Lilly. "I want to ask you something?" Kara asked.

"I would like to become Haley's teacher in the magical artes I would like to help her learn to control. The darkness within her as a means for good. I believe if she were to be able to use this power while in control she can become stronger." Kara told her.

She kneeled down next to Haley. "I want to help you through this as I know all about that sort of power. I know that it scares you and is hard to control but I would like to help you to overcome it and be the victor" Kara told Haley.

"Well, I think- " Lilly tried to say.

"I DON'T WANT IT!" Haley shouted out through tears. "I hate it! It made me hurt Holly, nearly hurt you and strike Lilly!"

"That's what I was about to say." Lilly pointlessly added on the end.

After hugging Haley, Holly hid behind Lilly again and refused to move. Haley terrified her now and she didn't want to get hurt again.

Haley was still far from being comforted but it'll have to do for now.

"I think it's best if we got her home soon." Lilly told Kara. "She's in no condition to do well in school at the moment and I'm pretty much stranded in a room for the day so I'll look after her."

Kara said nothing as she heard Haley shout that she didn't want any help. "Useless bitch be a slave to the darkness within you for the remainder of your days" The voice in Kara's mind said once again. She looked to Lilly "Forget it then" She replied in a normal tone there was anger building within her.

She looked over at Holly who was hiding behind Lilly. "What a wuss going to wet yourself in fear? going to hide behind your bitch of a sister for the rest of your life? What did I ever see in being your friend little cunt!" The voice spoke again.

Kara was the only one who heard the voice which was the darker part of her. She last looked back at Lilly. "Take them home it would be for the best and take care of them.' Kara told her.

"Am I a third wheel here they all go running to your little ass. I try and help but no one wants it no one fucking cares I understand better than anyone want Haley is going through yet not once did anyone ask for my help. Because they want your god damned help!" The dark voice spoke again.

As she was still shielded from the others she made the barrier which she had created. In case Haley went out of control vanish.

"I think we'd best all sleep in my room tonight. Holly's not going to want to be without me, Haley will probably be the same and we can't leave you alone, can we? It won't be fair on you." Lilly suggested.

She picked up Haley and held her in a cradle carry. Haley just held on tight to Lilly as Holly grabbed hold of Lilly's blouse and followed her along the hallway.

"You'd better get back to lessons, unless you want to spend some time in ISS. That's where I'm likely going to be stuck. I doubt they'll let me go home early." Lilly told Kara before she walked off.

She was still watching all three girls. "If that's the way you want it" Kara replied softly. Still doing her best to hide the raising anger within her, She started to walk away from Kara down the hallway with both girls.

"Don't worry about me take them home school doesn't matter at the moment if they are both scared" Kara said gently. She rose her hand into the air and ball it into a fist she felt like slamming it against the wall but. Instead gripped her nails into her hand extra hard until she drew blood.

Kara turned away from the and headed back in the opposite direction. Until she was out of sight of Lilly and the twins she had arrived outside. Then suddenly slammed his fist into the ground not once but twice forming a small tiny crater.

"All, the damn same" She snapped. Before walking off and vanishing in a haze of wind.

Thankfully, Lilly managed to talk her way out of her imprisonment and delay it a further day. Just looking at her terrified sisters was enough to earn her a day's probation. That, accompanied with the fact that both girls would be home alone unless Lilly went along with them, was all that was needed before she could leave. She thanked the teacher in charge and headed off home.

Kara was still on the campus so she had lunch right now. Yet she wasn't really hungry and didn't want to be around anyone she was to angry for that. So instead she just walked over to the edge of the field and sat down on the grass with her back against the fench. As she looked at the school thoughts of the others went through her head.

"No one cares, no one does it's all them right now because of all that's happened"

Twenty minutes after leaving school, Lilly stopped by the ice cream parlour she visited a little while ago to try and calm her sisters down with a cold treat. Haley appeared to cheer up a little but Holly was still clinging to Lilly all the time. She refused to look at Haley for fear of her attacking her again. She even refused to go toilet with Haley and insisted that Lilly came along with her instead. It would appear that Holly was scarred quite badly from this whole ordeal. It'll probably take a long while before she's comfortable around Haley.

Still feeling like she was nothing of a third wheel after everything that had happened. Since she was still to blame for Haley going dark after having rigged the fight in her favour. She closed her eyes and felt out for the others. She found them after a short time since she located Haley's magical helix. They wouldn't tell it was since Kara was still shielded from being detected by anything.

"Little pain" She thought.

He eyes grew dark and something unseen slapped Haley rather hard across the face.

At the moment in time in which Kara had sent something to slap Haley, Lilly and Holly were in the toilets. Lilly was running the dryer for Holly while she was using the toilet. Haley yelped in pain and instantly brought a hand up to cradle where she'd been hit rather hard. It felt like someone had brought a frozen tuna and slapped her dead in the face with it. Tears started to form in her eyes as she rubbed her red cheek.

Lilly and Holly left the toilets and noticed that Haley looked like she'd been hurt with something.

"What happened?" Lilly asked Haley.

"Something slapped me hard on my cheek." Haley explained, her words half choked by tears.

"What was it?"

"I don't know. One minute I was sitting here waiting and the next - BLAM! - something hit my face."

Lilly was a little confused by Haley explanation and then something dawned on her. Whenever inexplicable things happened to either her or the girls, the wind was normally involved. Putting two and two together, Lilly concluded that Kara was a potential suspect for everything now.

"Kara." Lilly growled through gritted teeth. What she did to Haley was unforgivable. She'd already been through enough today so why add insult to injury and slap her in the face?

It seemed that they had found her out. Even though she was shielded she just didn't care anymore. She just didn't care let them know it was who who cared.

The barrier in Kara's mind came crashing down as she fully gave into the darkness that she had been feeling. "I hate you all go die DAMN IT!" Kara raged as the a light above the three shattered. Sending glass raining down upon them or at them at least.

"They never cared no one ever cares" She floated into the air and headed towards her own home.

Lilly could see the light flickering and she could also sense strong magic in use. She quickly grabbed both girls and placed her body above them before activating her shield and blocking the explosion of the light.

"What's happening?" Holly asked in terror.

"I knew it!" Lilly angrily stated. "Kara's been playing us all along! It was all nothing more than a fabricated lie!"

Lilly was starting to see a plan forming in her mind. Kara had agreed with her father that he'll act to kick her out of the house and make Lilly take care of her. Kara was then acting as a mole between the works and sending information back to Kale about Lilly and her sisters. It was all nothing more than a ploy to discover Lilly's weakness and cause the Sera family to collapse so Kale could rule the town.

"That bitch!" Lilly shouted. She then changed into her battle outfit and followed Kara's magical signature. "Stay here!" She called back to her sisters. She then looked over at the store manager. "Look after them, please." The store manager nodded in shock and Lilly set off towards the school.

The glass just fell upon Lilly it didn't really harm her. Yet it wanted to yet something seemed to hold it back.

Kara had finally arrived at her own house. Which was still surrounded by all the news vans from this morning. As she landed on the ground she looked around in confusion, "What's going on?" Kara asked. One of the news reporters saw Kara and ran up to her.

"Is it true did your father truly drug and force Marie Sera to have sexual intercourse with him?" The reporter asked. Kara was taken aback by this as this was the first time she heard this.

"N-No by father wouldn't do anything like that" Kara told him.

"Yet we have proof a taped confession from Ms Marie Sera herself saying everything was true" He spoke again.

"I told you my father would never do such a thing" Kara snapped the wind raged around her and lashed out at the man knocking him to the ground.

Another reporter and a cameraman were filming everything that was going on.

"We are reporting live at the Ravenclaw Estate it would seem the Kale Ravenclaw's daughter Kara Ravenclaw has just attacked one of our reporters with what appeared to be something strange"

While running to where she sensed the signal from, Lilly heard a new report. It appeared that her mother had done something to upset the Ravenclaws as news vans were outside their house. She also hear, and saw, Kara attack a reporter.

"Running home to your Daddy, huh?" Lilly taunted. "Too weak to face me yourself? Are you terrified?"

What a joke.

Lilly quickly turned tail and used the building to her advantage. She wall hiked her way up to the roof of a building from a nearby alleyway and free-ran her way across the rooftops towards the bridge. She'd not try her luck with the road considering what happened last time.

Kara was trembling with rage as she heard the other reporters. Speaking she just couldn't take it anymore. "Enough" Kara screamed. The wind lashed out around her striking the ground just inches from the other reporters.

"What is going on it seems like the wind has suddenly grown stronger for weird reasons we can't explain" One of the reporters said, As they turned their cameras on Kara once again and moved from behind their vans.

She had heard what Lilly did but ignored it. She was too busy raging out. the barrier in her mind shattering piece by piece,

"I told you all my father would never force himself upon anyone let alone drug them" She roared. She took steps forward her hair dancing in the wind. Yet could what they have been said been the truth or a lie could the Sera's have done something to ruin. Her father's image and hers as well?

"Y-You were using me?" Kara asked herself. "I will not be treated like a fool" Kara screamed. The wind around her raged out of control.

Lilly had reached the bridge by now when she could sense some magic entering her space. She wondered if Yukina was still playing puppet for Kara's father. To her surprise, Haley and Holly teleported in.

"I told you to stay at the store!" She scolded her sisters.

"You can't do this alone." Holly answered. "Kara's given in to her power again. I can sense it."

Haley said nothing as she toyed with something in her hand. It looked, at first, like a black necklace. Lilly knew that Haley wasn't one for jewellery so where did she get it from? She couldn't see what was on the necklace, she could only see the chain.

"It's too dangerous. Go back." Lilly continued.

"No." Holly replied. "I won't. Three on one is fair when powers like Kara's are awakened."

Seeing that it was useless arguing, Lilly set off again towards the Ravenclaw mansion. She'll settle the score despite the extra two people.

Kara grabbed her head in pain as she screamed and lashed out with the wind. The reporters were back to hiding behind their vans once again. Yet a few were still filming her Kara's clothes seemed to change into her battle outfit. She cried out once again in pain and dropped to her knees she looked around. She then felt as Lilly was drawing closer and it appeared to her that both Haley and Holly had decided to join her.

"They want to finish me off?" Kara said to herself.

"It appears that Kara's clothes have changed she seems to be wearing a new outfit which had appeared out of nowhere how do you explain this Kara?" The same reporter asked again.

"Leave me ALONE!" Kara screamed she thrust a hand at the reporter. He was lifted off the ground and screamed in fear before numerous wind blades sliced into him. Ripping him apart in a spray of blood and entrails.

Lilly could see the Ravenclaw mansion no further than a few hundred feet away from her. She saw the multitude of news vans with some sort of rub substance on them. Paint, maybe? Why would anyone want to throw paint on a news van? She was then hit by the truth of the matter. She knew who had done this due to the excess wind level in the area. Kara had broken the cardinal rule of Lilly's creed: Never harm a civilian. The way Lilly saw it, the blood price had to be paid by none other than Kara herself.

Lilly easily jumped the walls and started off down the driveway towards the main courtyard. She'd have to call upon something she didn't want to but she had no choice in this fight. She summoned up her 'gift' from Chanki. A jagged sword appeared in her hand.

The sword itself was around three feet long, like a normal shortsword. The hilt of the blade was fashioned into the shape of two black and red bat wings. The centre of the hilt, just before the blade itself, had a ruby encrusted into it. The ruby had a black vein through the middle of it, like a slitted eye. The blade itself started out jagged before turning into a cruel ripping machete-like curve. If this sword was thrust into a person and then turned, when it was pulled out it was likely to gut its victim. The blade itself had red flame like pattern criss-crossing across the white metal of the blade. The handle was leather bound but it seemed to emit a power of its own. This sword was enchanted with a special enhancement to prevent it from being disarmed or shattered. The pommel of the sword was a rose quartz gem and, from this pommel, hung a pure white chain which was around three inches long. At the end of the chain was a piece of white metal shaped into a lily.

Lilly arrived at the centre of the carnage moments later.

As she looked at the blood upon the ground memories of her mother's death came flooding back to her. She could clearly see herself standing next to the body of her mouth crying and shaking her, "Mommy please wake up" Kara cried as she shaked her mom. But her mom didn't move a muscle. Kara screamed out in fear. "No, No, NOOOOOO!" Kara cried. She was starting to shake a lot now in fear and anger.

She turned around only to see that Lilly had appeared. she stood in the center of the carnage the news reporters. turned their camera towards Lilly. "It seems someone new has arrived just who could this person me she seems to be holding so sort of sword in her hands." The reporter said.

"You!" Kara snapped the barrier in her mind fully destroyed and the darkness within her was seeping. Out of her in black waves of power. "Y-you pretended to be my friend just so you could use me and gather dirt on me so your mother could form either a lie or the truth of my father sleeping with her after drugging her?" Kara told Lilly.

"It's lies all lies" Kara shrieked.

Kale had been watching everything from the second storey muttered something and the camera lens shattered before the reporters seemed to fall asleep. Next both Kara and Lilly were taken to a pocket dimension.

Lilly was used to using dual blades so she quickly made one with magic before leaping over a news van and standing in the blood soaked courtyard.

"You do the same!" Lilly shouted back. "You played with mine and my sisters' feelings before crushing us with your lies and deceit! You've no right to live! You've killed an innocent this day and that's an unforgivable sin! Burn in the hells your worship so dearly, demon spawn!"

Lilly and Kara were taken to a pocket dimension by some unseen force. Lilly could also sense Haley and Holly's presence in this space as well yet there were still a little ways away. They should reach the pair soon.

Lilly lunged for Kara with her 'gift' held high as she spun in a full swing towards Kara.

Kara saw as Lilly seemed to form a dual blade in her hand. She leaped up over a news van and came right at her.

"You never cared about me at all. You only used to me to get close to me so what you could kill me at a later date. I told you my true feelings and you didn't care. No ones cares about me I hate you I HATE YOU!" Kara roared.

As Lilly lunged towards Kara her blade slammed into a unseen things with a loud clang. Suddenly a shape began to form and Kara took hold of the weapon. It is a double-edged blade nearly as long as a draich, slightly wider at the point than at the hilt to give the weapon extra to cut with. Its blade was sheathed in a scabbard of black lacquered bone, chased with gold and ornamented with fiery rubies. The weapon's hilt was long and slim, built for two hands and wrapped with dark leather. A large cabochon ruby, like a dragon's eye, gleamed at the point where hilt met blade. It glimmered with power, radiating from the entire blade in waves of invisible heat. The blade has a black finish its edge shone like fire in the gloom.

Kara pulled the blade from its sheath and then swung it at Lilly.

Kara appeared to be misguided. It was her that tricked Lilly and tried to get close to her so she could kill her at a later date. She never cared about Lilly or her sisters.

Lilly was knocked back by the impact against an unseen object which took on the form of a two hander sword. They hit hard but they were really slow and hefty so Lilly's speed could beat her.

Haley and Holly arrived on the battlefield. They both drew their blades.

"How dare you hurt Lilly and me!" Haley shouted at Kara. "You're no friend of ours now! Die!"

"You tricked us so you could kill us?! You don't deserve to live!" Holly shouted at Kara.

"If I have to give myself away to save Lilly, I'll do it!" Haley announced as black fire coursed across her blade. She had the same look as she did back at the school when she went to strike Kara. One thing was different, though. Black back wings appeared in her back and a demon tial replaced her tiger one.

"Don't do it!" Lilly scolded Haley. "Don't become a monster to defeat one!"

"It's my choice!" Haley shot back.

"If I must do the same, then so be it." Holly resolved as she gave in to her power. Unlike Haley, a pure white light covered her blade. The light shone like the sun but it could be looked at without pain. White wings appeared on her back and her blade's wings extended further as well. She looked every bit the angel Lilly saw her as.

"You two, this is too dangerous!" Lilly argued.

"We won't let you face her alone. You have our support. We are one entity. We came from you, remember? Chanki used an ounce of your life force to give us life." Holly told Lilly with a smile. "Please, let us do this."

Kara charged towards Lilly once again and was again about to swing her blade at Lilly. She stopped once she saw as Haley and Holly appeared. She looked at them and just smiled and turned to face them.

"You join her, you join her!" Kara shouted. She watched as Haley changed back into the same form as she had been back at school yet this time she had black wings. She looked to Holly who had white white wings. And her own blade in her hand.

"This is how it is all three of you wish to kill me?" Kara asked. She looked at Haley and laughed and then charged at her, Kara's speed seemed to increase as she was using the wind to increase her movements. "You think that this darkness you control can defeat mine you will never understand what I went through." Kara roared.

She swung her blade as Haley's right and then at her left in a downward swing. Kara then pointed a left hand at Holly. "Teleportation" Kara cast if the spell work on Holly she would be cast to the other side of town. Leaving just Kara to face Haley and Lilly for the time being. She then looked back at Lilly and knew what to do.

"Clap of Thunder" Kara cast. Several bolts of lightning were cast down from the sky at Lilly. Kara did this because she remembered that Lilly was scared of this.

Kale just stood with his arms behind his back. Watching everything unfold before him and smiled everything was working out according to plan. With the magical energy being given off by all the girls. He would soon have enough energy needed to awaken her.

In the centre of town behind the streets. Atop an altar lay a young girl of about 12 years of age she was completely naked and seemed to be asleep. The girl had long black hair with green highlights and small round breasts with cute pointy nipples.

Haley's speed matched that of Kara's. She easily managed to evade the blows. She also managed to catch a swing or two at Kara's sides.

"When I'm fighting with Lilly and Holly, I know I can beat you." Haley calmly answered. "You're nothing compared to our combined power. Holly's kindness and intelligence, Lilly's calm and caring nature and my speed and will."

"Counterspell." Holly quickly cast. The spell turned on Kara and hit her with an arcane blade. "You'll need to do better than that. Spell Shield!" Holly cast. A white aura enveloped each girl and would block the next harmful spell used against them

"Not going to work!" Lilly ignored the lightening and continued fighting. "When I'm with these two, my own fears don't matter any more." Lilly was still a little scared by the lightening but she had something to protect so she couldn't clam up like she normally would. "Being demon spawn you wouldn't understand love! The only thing you know is hatred and fear. You can't even fight fair!"

Lilly flashed above Kara, Holly flashed to her left and Haley to her right.

"Let's go, girls!" Lilly told the pair.

"Eclipse!" All three girls shouted in unison.

A huge moon appeared beneath Kara. The moon was full and bright before a dark shadow crept across it. The shadow appeared to envelop the whole moon but some light still shone through it. The whole battlefield was enveloped in a magical darkness which could not be penetrated. Blows rained down from each side of Kara from each of the girl's blades. There were around 100 strikes in total. The darkness shattered and a blinding white light shone forth from the moon beneath Kara onto the three girls above her. Haley swooped down first and slashed at Kara's right, Holly followed along afterwards and slashed at Kara's left before Lilly came hurtling down towards Kara in a downward thrust.

Kara was slightly surprised to see that Haley's speed was matching her own. She jumped back just in case Haley tried anything against her. She listened as Haley spoke but said nothing then looked over at Holly who to still be around as her spell had no effect upon her. "Damn it" Kara muttered to herself.

It seemed that all three girls flashed above her. With a quick look down she saw a huge moon appear under her not knowing what it was. Kara soon saw a shadow form and then felt as several blades struck her body. Cutting deep into her cuts appeared on her arms face and neck and body. She screamed out in pain. As blood splashed upon the ground Kara lashed out with hurricane force winds to blow back the trio. These winds blew over 200 mph yet Kara felt more of the blades strike her body.

"You will never understand what I went through you will never know the loss I felt. You will never understand me!" Kara cried.

More and more energy seemed to be drawn towards the figure on the altar.

"Unlike you, we don't pretend to know!" Haley answered.

"You've been through a lot but so have I!" Lilly replied.

"We all have! Unlike you, Haley and I have died!" Holly shouted back.

"Dark Impulse!" Haley cast. A huge ball of darkness shot towards Kara before Haley flashed behind her and slashed at her.

"Blade Ray!" Holly cast. A arc of light shot forth from her blade when she slashed towards Kara. She did two more slashes and two more arcs shot towards Kara as well.

"Purgatory!" Lilly shouted. Her blade flared to life and cloaked itself in twin streams of black and white flames moving in a double helix pattern. Two wings sprouted from Lilly's back. One was an angel wing, like Holly's, which appeared on her left hand side and one was a bat wing, like Haley's, which appeared on her right hand side. "Twilight fades!" Lilly shouted as she disappeared from view. She slashed at Kara's left before quickly moving to her right and slashing again. She then barraged three more blows at Kara before reappearing and blasting her with a black and white flame sphere.

Kara dived to the side to avoid the ball of darkness but felt as Haley's blade cut across her back. Drawing blood she turned around. Pointing her hand at Haley she sent one of the hurricane force winds at her.

She turned around she brought her blade forward and blocked both of Holly's swings barely but was hit back the arc of light. She sent numerous blades of wind at Holly.

Kara turned to face Lilly who had two wings who looked like two wings that one looked like Holly's the next looked like Haley's She then dodged both of Lilly's attack. She had barely anytime to block the next three attacks when she was engulfed in a flaming sphere Kara screamed in pain as she was bathed in the flames. The flames burned her cuts and body until she fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

The energy being gathered was finally enough. Kale had been gathering magical power from various locations around the town in order to awaken her. It was a rather slow process but with the powers of Kara and the Sera's working it seemed that her awakening was drawing nearer and nearer until finally she awoke.

Her eyes seemed to suddenly snap open to reveal a single red eye followed by a golden one. She slowly sat up right upon the altar he long black hair with green highlights falling around her young but beautiful frame. She had lovely a-cup breasts with cute pink nipples that were just begging to be touched and licked. As she looked around the room green touches seemed to light up around her as four large statues each being a statue of one of the familiars of the elements.

She swung her legs around and they parted a tiny bit to reveal a pink hairless mound. And a small pink opening of her peach could clearly be seen. She got to her feet and started to walk around the small stone room. She looked down at herself and wondered what was going on? She felt power being magical transferred to her from someplace far yet it seemed really close by. She looked around the area once more there appeared to be no doors or anything else.

Suddenly she is bathed in green fire and she is soon wearing a black and green bikini outfit and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory and a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, and wears a pair of armored boots.

She looks around again and then feels a sharp pain in her head. As old memories seemed to flood into her mind. Memories of a long forgotten childhood where she spent time with her sister and mother along with her father. She looked over to her sister who had long hair with long pink locks who was smiling at her. "I love you Marici" She said with a gentle tone. Marici could that be her real name she still couldn't remember it clearly. She saw more images yet that were blurred though she heard a name. The name she heard was 'Kara' yet she couldn't place who that name belonged to.

Could it be the person in her vision who said she loved her. She saw this person named Kara again as they were hugging each other it appeared the time was christmas she Marici had just opened her present which was a small heart shape onyx. She looked into Kara's eyes and smiled and hugged her crying tears of joy.

"I love you Kara so much" Marici cried.

"K-Kara?" Marici said. She felt another sharp pain as she saw Kara laying in a pool of her own blood. She seemed to be surrounded by what appeared three young female girls. Each holding a sword pointed at her throat. The vision the faded.

"Kara!" Marici screamed. Her powers seemed to awaken fully and she was engulfed in green flames she vanished from sight. Only to reappear in the middle of the battle field. She looked upon all three girls. With a look of pure hatred.

"You harmed Kara, You harmed KARA!" Marici screamed.

Green divine flames surrounded her body. The flames burned wildly and Marici screamed out in rage at them.

"YOU HARMED MY SISTER!" Marici screamed.

The blows from Kara were glancing at best. Due to Holly's Spellshield, Haley managed to avoid the whirlwind sent by Kara. Holly was too far away for Kara to get a clean shot at her so the attack missed.

Kara was on the floor after the attacks and the three girls were all looking at their ex-friend lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Let her bleed out." Lilly said to her sisters. "She doesn't deserve a quick death."

The were about to leave when both Lilly and Holly felt an extreme magic power which they did not recognise enter the space. A young girl appeared half clad in what looked like a glorified swimsuit.

"I'd advise you to leave before you're sent the same way as her." Lilly told the new figure.

The new combatant screamed in a fit of rage as magic green fire cloaked her.

"Sister?" All three girls asked. They thought Kara was an only child.

"You want to go the same way?" Lilly asked. "Be my guest!"

Marici walked over to Kara she knelt down and ran her fingers across Kara's forehead. Green flames formed around Kara and she was taken away from the fight. She then turned and looked back at the three girls. She walked over and picked up the blade from the ground and held it in her hand.

'You" She spoke. Pointing at Lilly with her blade.

"Will suffer!" Marici yelled. She was engulfed in flames and rushed at Lilly. Then swung her blade at her chest and then at her arms. She jumped backwards stabbed the sword into the ground. then started moving her hands around in complex patterns.

Pillars of fire shot up around. Lilly before they shot down at her.

"Oh really." Lilly chuckled as she avoided the slashes. The speed was immense in comparison to the size of the blade she was using. "You seem to fail to realise something," Lilly continued as the pillars of flame shot towards her. With a flick of her wrist she had complete control of them and sent them back at the new foe. "I control fire. Why do you think I'm called 'White Flame'?"

Lilly lunged for the new girl and did three quick strikes with each blade.

"You're a joke if you think fire can harm me." Lilly laughed.

Holly and Haley watched the fight. They weren't about to take part unless they were requested. The girl seemed to focus on only Lilly so the two felt a little obsolete there.

"Thanks for letting me know" Marici spoke out. She brought her sword up and blocked the six strikes of each blade. Her sword seemed to move on its own to block the attacks. She then looked at the other two girls.

"Fear" Marici cast on Holly. Increases the feelings of fear in a target, putting them into such a cowardly state that even the heartiest of warriors scream like little girls at the sight of their own shadow.

She then looked at Haley. "Betrayal" Marici cast Focuses the target's force of hatred on a second target of the caster's choosing. Which Marici choose as Lilly. Pending on the proneness to violence of the target and his/her already present hatred, this may or may not be an effective spell. Though it is a wonderful tool for breaking up an enemy group.

She looked back at Lilly. "Fires of Passion" Marici cast. Directs blood in the body to concentrate itself around the facial area of a person, causing him or her to blush profoundly.

Her left hand began to glow with power. She pointed it at them soon each of the girls bodies started to feel like giant weights were attached to their bodies. Dragging them down to the ground or like something was crushing them,

Holly still had her spell shield up so the fear attack didn't even touch her. Haley bared no hatred toward Lilly, in fact, she loved her so much she'd never harm her so the betrayal didn't work. Lilly was immune to the blush attack as she didn't even think about it so, even if her face did turn red, she'd pay no heed to it..

"Debuff mage, huh?" Holly concluded when she sensed all of the spells go off. "Kinda weak unless she's with someone else. Really weak against me." She chuckled. "Righteous Wrath."

Righteous Wrath fills all allies with a single purpose, to extinguish their enemies. This improved bonding allows no dispute between the allies and they're course is set. They gain immunity to fear, charm and any mind controlling effects. They also have improved Morale against any debilitating magic so they are less likely to be affected by it. They also have improved combat potential.

All the girls sensed the weighty magic going off but, due to Holly's assistance, they were affected by it only a little. They felt a little less mobile but nothing to lower their potential.

"Nice magic blade, wanna see what I can do?" Lilly asked. She let go of Purgatory, her gift blade, and created another magic sword. Purgatory floated around Lilly and awaited instructions. "All yours, my pet."

Purgatory was left to its own devices and created a plume of black and white flame to shoot up beneath Lilly's enemy.

"You've got no sense of pride. You haven't even introduced yourself and you're jacking us around." Lilly complained. "I'm Lilly Sera, also know as 'White flame''."

"I'm her sister, Holly. I've yet to be bestowed a title but it's a please to beat you, uh, I mean, meet you." Holly greeted her opponent.

"I'm her other sister, Haley. I've also got no title but I'm happy to beat you up for one." Haley grinned.

Seemed that none of her spells were affecting the others. As they were meant to cause confusion in the enemy Marici then pointed her blade at the sky. As she saw Lilly create another sword and her other one floated around. The black and white flame that shot up underneath her didn't harm her at all.

"Pathetic" Marici said.

"Rea Bard" Marici cast. A giant metal vessel symbol appears in the air above her. The symbol starts to be covered in a dark aura until it completely overcomes the symbol. When the symbol is completely covered, a hundred of dark colored swords rain down from the sky, towards all three girls.

She heard all three girls introduce themselves to her.

"My name is Marici Ravenclaw also known as Hien or 'Eternal Flame'

Lilly saw as her sword's spell had no effect on their enemy.

"Thought that might be the way." Lilly said to herself. "Fire's useless. It's either physical or anything else." She told the girls.

Their opponent cast a spell which created some sort of symbol which shot off towards the sky before being covered with darkness and raining down a multitude of swords.

"Barrier!" Holly quickly cast. A huge white sphere appeared above the group and blocked most of the swords. Only ten fell through. Seven missed and three scathed each girl.

"Another fire user?" Lilly asked. "Why are we even fighting each other then? We can't harm one another so just give up."

"So. Holly here is their defensive magic user" Marici whispered to herself. As she saw Holly cast a barrier around each girl. She watched her carefully and then turned back to Lilly when she spoke to her.

"You already know the answer to that question" Marici replied. "Kuzuryuujin" Marici cast she drives her blade into the ground and generates nine fiery dragons that she sends at her target. Which just happened to be Holly.

Once again her left hand glowed with mystic magic."Gravity push" Marici cast thrusts her left hand, palm facing forward, at their opponent, propelling them quickly away from their person with amplified gravity. Her latest attack was also cast upon Holly.

Seeing almost all the focus turning to Holly, Lilly quickly changed strategy. She sent her blade to guard Holly, the blade absorbed three of the fire dragons. The other six all hit Holly and she was practically wiped out in other attack missed because of this. The sword then sent a plume of light towards Holly, which then restored vitality to her so she was back in the fight.

"Haley, you focus on taking her out, I'll guard Holly." Lilly told Haley. "If any fire magic's aimed at you, send it my way."

"Got it." Haley agreed with a nod.

"Being singed isn't good." Holly said to herself as she quickly pushed herself up from the floor.

Haley fled behind Lilly and held her action for this turn.

"Wing shield." Lilly cast. Her wings extended and wrapped themselves around the girl's preventing the next harmful attack sent at them.

Marici smiled as she saw how effective her attack was upon Holly who seemed to be knocked out. By the attack yet it seemed she got back into the fight after having some sort of spell cast upon her.

Seeing as how Lilly brought her wings around each of the girls to protect them. Marici decided to try something else. "Boiling Blood" Marici cast upon herself As the name already implies, Boiling Blood causes the target's blood to rise in temperature, thus filling the muscles of a person with fresh energies and making e.g. a worker or a fighter stronger and faster for a short period of time.

She knew of another attack that could work but held her ground this turn.

Lilly's wings retracted back to her and she was back into the fight.

Considering Haley held her action, she now got two attacks in.

"Wingblade." Haley cast and her blade appeared again. "Double Team." Haley cast again and ten copies appeared around Marici. "Who's the real one?" She taunted Marici. The voice came from all copies.

"Bravery." Holly cast on Haley. This spell improves the target's valour and makes each attack deal more damage.

"Strength Siphon!" Lilly cast on Marici. This spell siphons a target's physical strength to another target of the caster's choice. Lilly chose to siphon the power to Haley, should the spell hit.

The spells all looked like they hit each copy of Haley.

Marici still knew what to do she looked at Lilly. "Soul Burn" Marici cast on her. By increasing the force of traumatic events upon an individual, this spell can cause matters of hatred, betrayal, and the death of a loved one become more powerful. She wanted to increase Lilly's hatred and betrayal of Kara to new heights so that she might mess and go a little crazy.

She then turned to Holly. "Hand of Love" Marici cast. Directs the feeling of love towards a desired entity which Marici choose as Lilly and focusing their feelings of lust so that the target normally starts an endless pursuit of their affection.

Last she turned to Haley who created ten copies of herself. She looked around at the ten copies she then felt the spell Lilly cast upon her. She felt her strength start to drain slightly but it wasn't enough to matter. "Heat Sight" Marici cast on the Haley in front of her. The target sees everything as if it were masked by the heat ripples of fire, thus causing her to miss seeing any details of importance, and somewhat blurring everything around her together, all but blinding her in the fact that she can't make anything out.

Lilly managed to brush the effects of the spell away due to Holly's buff. Any mind affecting spells won't hit her. The same applied to the other two girls as well due to the Righteous Wrath Buff.

Haley shot forward three blades from her Wingblades. Each copy shot forth three blades so there was a total of 33 blades shooting towards Marici but only three could damage her, if she failed to avoid the real Haley's bolts.

"Shall we?" Lilly asked with a smile. Each girl blinked to above Marici.

"Eclipse!"

A huge moon appeared beneath Marici. The moon was full and bright before a dark shadow crept across it. The shadow appeared to envelop the whole moon but some light still shone through it. The whole battlefield was enveloped in a magical darkness which could not be penetrated. Blows rained down from each side of Marici from each of the girl's blades. There were around 100 strikes in total. The darkness shattered and a blinding white light shone forth from the moon beneath Marici onto the three girls above her. Haley swooped down first and slashed at Marici's right, Holly followed along afterwards and slashed at Marici's left before Lilly came hurtling down towards Marici in a downward thrust.

Again her mind attacks didn't work this was getting annoying on her part. She saw as Haley created what appeared to be 33 blades each one came flying at her. Marici summoned up her next attack as she felt one of the blades slice across her face. "Omega Burst" Marici cast A huge burst of flaming energy is released from the ground and then surrounds everything around it. Blocking the rest of the attacks from harming her.

The flames died down and she felt the area around her become surrounded by shadows. Next more blades started to strike her body creating numerous cuts upon her body. "Tyrant Rave" Marici gathers her energy into her left fist, then punches forward with a huge ball of flames; immediately she uses her sword to slash the flaming ball, causing it to expand in front of her in a monstrous fireshield.

That protected her from harm from the rest of the attacks as only 20 sword strikes got through. The fire shield died down once again. Numerous cuts were on her body and she looked at Holly once again. "Gravity Push" Marici cast again on Holly hoping to lift her off the ground and toss her through the air.

"Feel the flames of Sôryûha" Her sword itself remains the same, but gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt by a chain. Her slashes create an immense amount of fire which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of fire shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies at opponents and instantly burns anything it touches. Which she also sent at Holly as well.

The fire shield didn't harm either of the girls as they were protected by the forces created from the Eclipse attack.

Holly was lifted off the ground and thrown through the air but she managed to use the wind currents to right herself and regain her balance. She flew back into the fight.

Purgatory dived in front of Holly and hungrily absorbed the flames created from the dragon. Three ticks were absorbed and Holly was left unscathed. Purgatory turned towards Marici and blasted out a plume of darkfire towards her. Darkfire acts like normal fire except it does not share the same properties as it. Purgatory's fire plume was channelled onto Marici now and will follow her until the flames die.

"Fire's useless!" Lilly taunted Marici. "Why do you think I'm not bothering to waste the effort. Purgatory's got it all covered."

Haley sent three more wingblades towards Marici and her copies did the same. 33 more blades shot towards her.

"Haste." Holly cast on Haley. This allows Haley to perform two combat actions until it fades.

"Burning Rage." Lilly cast on Haley. This spell causes the target to attack in a frenzy. They cannot cast magic and will only seek to kill until the effect wears off. They will also be less likely to evade attacks but they cannot be knocked out until the spell ends due to their own bloodlust.

Marici dodged out of the way of the darkfire. She then saw as Holly floated to the ground and was left unharmed by her attack. "Gravity Increase" Marici shouted. She pointed both hands at Holly soon the area around Holly began to feel heavy. While she herself could move freely Marici cast the spell on her wings. Making them feel like 500 pounds were attached to both wings. "Sword Rain" Marici teleports high into the air. From her vantage point, she summons a circle of glowing swords which dangle above Hollys head. After a little while, they rain down upon the her.

It seemed that more of the darkfire was following her she moved away yet again. Another 33 blades came at her Marici summoned another fire shield to protect herself. 4 blades sliced into her skin but the others missed. Once done the shield spread out and shot fire to three of the Haley's that were behind her.

Getting wise to the constant barrage against Holly, Lilly quickly cast a protective spell over her. Holly's previous buff, Righteous Wrath, allowed her to mostly block the weight added to her wings. She could still move but she'd be a little slower.

"Flame Sphere." Lilly cast over Holly. A protective flame wrapped itself around her and blocked to swords. Lilly then moved Holly to the rear of the group and a bit closer to Lilly.

Three of the Haley copies burst into flames and shattered into an array of ashes. Seven remained.

Due to Holly's buff, Haley's strategy changed a little. She started to summon a planar guardian to assist the group. This would normally take longer but, due to Haste, it happened in the same turn.

"Come forth, Siren!" Haley summoned.

From behind a blue gate, a mermaid appeared with a teal trident in her hands.

"Tidal wave!" Haley instructed Siren. A huge wave of water spanning around 10ft wide and 5ft tall dashed towards Marici.

Marici turned her attention from Holly towards Haley who had summoned forth a mermaid with a teal trident, As huge tidal wave came surging towards Marici. "Gravity Wall" Marici cast she placed her hands upon the ground and a forceful wall of gravity appeared before her. Blocking most of the wave as it splashed down upon her. Leaving her mostly unharmed though wet.

She looked at Haley and smiled as a plan formed in her head. Since she summoned forth the Siren she must be the real one. As none of the other copies did anything at the moment. Marici cast Soul Burn onto Haley which she decided to focus on the hatred and betrayal she felt against Kara for causing her harm,

Next Marici cast Betrayal on Haley as well to further increase her hatred of Kara. She choose Lilly to be that target. As she wanted Haley to attack Lilly. "Burning Hatred" Marici cast on Haley. This spell creates feelings of mindless hatred within a target, causing her to develop a bitter disliking of Kara. Last she cast "Pain's Advocate" on Haley, Curses a person to develop an urge to destroy, and causes the target to go out on a suicidal rampage with an intent to do harm.

With all four spells cast on Haley whom Marici hoped her hatred for Kara would blind her to reason. And cause her to attack her.

"Waning" Marici cast on Holly. Saps the inner fire of any living being and transfers it to the caster, causing them to start becoming tired and sleep and even resulting in death when casted long enough. In turn it restores the caster's strength.

For a moment, Marici's spells actually worked on Haley, until she instructed her to harm Lilly. After that, the spell's effect wore out as Haley would never do anything like that. Expecting another mind assault, Haley steeled her mind to block any more influences.

"You can't set us against each other!" Haley shouted to Marici. "I don't need these any more!"

Haley dismissed her copies so only she was the target.

"If you wanna harm me, then come one!" Haley taunted Marici. "Siren, do your thing!"

Siren was left to her own devices. She conjured up a bubble of water and shot it towards Marici. If this attack hit, Marici would likely be entrapped in the bubble and unable to act.

"Come at me!" Haley continued. "Coward!"

Haley took to the air and dashed towards Marici will all her blades outstretched like a giant spear. She spun in the air and the spear became more of a drill. Her speed reached incredible levels and she aimed to be on a collision course with Marici.

"Tailwind!" Holly cast on Haley. This spell can only be used if a unit is in movement and is only active until they become stationary. This spell increases the speed of the unit and prevents them from being hit while moving by anything other than wind magic. The effects of Marici's spell was starting to set in and Holly felt weak and tired.

"You asked for it!" Lilly shouted to Marici. "Chanki, it's all yours."

A black and white plume of flame surrounded Lilly and covered her entirely. The plume stayed up for a short while before coming down and revealing a huge change in Lilly.

Lilly was now clad in some form of fire armour. Above her head floated a pure white halo. Beneath the halo were a pair of black demon horns. Her outfit had changed from her usual leotard to nothing more than a white half top which only just covered her chest and a pair of tight white short-shorts. On her arms, she wore white gauntlets of fire which stretched down to her hands and ended with fingerless white lead handguards cloaked in fire. Her spaulders had changed to some proper flame covered white lead shoulder plates. Her wings were now complete and stretched out to their full length of three feet either side. Instead of a cat tail, she now had a white demon tail. On her legs she wore white lead legguards which were also cloaked in fire. On her feet she had white lead armoured boots. In her hands, she now had a pure white version of Purgatory and a pure black one. Behind her, a huge symbol shone with light. The symbol appeared to depict a long ferret like deity with burning red eyes.

"Purgatory hasn't seen battle in millennia." Lilly chuckled. Her voice now sounded like both hers and Chanki's voices were talking at once.

Lilly clicked her fingers and a huge plume of light surround her group. This light restored vitality and guarded them against the next harmful spell to reflect it back to the caster a a light based spell. Holly started to feel her strength come back to her and the interference from the waning spell had been blocked.

Marici seeing as she was about to be beaten into the ground decided to leave the fight, She quickly summoned a ball of flame around herself, And left the area leaving the three girls alone until they were teleported out of the pocket dimension and transported back to their home.

After a barrage of useless attacks, the girls noticed that their target had fled. They then found themselves back in front of the Ravenclaw Manor. All magical influences had faded from them and they were back in their normal clothes.

"What the hell!" Lilly shouted. "Damn coward! Come back and fight!"

"Glad that's over with." Holly sighed in relief.

"Get back here you bitch!" Haley shouted into nothingness."

"Haley! Don't use that language!" Holly scolded Haley.

"But she's a coward!" Haley answered back.

"Well, you've finally given in have you? You seek greater power?" A familiar voice could be heard before the ferret form of Chanki appeared and sat on Lilly's shoulders. "She was quite the formidable foe. I doubt you could have taken her one on one."

"I only did that to protect my sisters. I don't want to become a slave to the desire to kill." Lilly coldly answered.

"I'll be waiting for when you summon me again." Chanki said before he disappeared.

Marici appeared in a room with Kara she was badly injured and would need time to heal. As she lay on the bed of her room Marici cast a fire spell upon her slowly Kara's injuries began to heal but it would take time. And time was something they didn't have. She knew all three girls were still outside their home and would try and come in at any moment.

"She's not worth our time." Lilly decided. "Let's go back and finish our ice cream."

"I'd rather avoid fighting wherever possible." Holly agreed. She then joined hands with both Lilly and Haley and they teleported back to Dessert Paradise. The manager looked rather shocked to see them appear out of thin air but then he realised who they were and just shook his head.

"Back so soon?" The manager asked.

"Our mark's down so we've got nothing else to hang around for." Lilly shrugged back.

"Usual?"

"Please."

The shop manager, in the daylight, worked as an ice cream parlour owner but, when all the customers were gone, he worked as an agent for Empowered ones, giving them information on new marks and other empowered ones to fight. Lilly was a regular in both senses.

Kale walked into Kara's room and saw that Marici was standing by her side. He could see the blood upon the bed and that Kara was breathing slowly. "It's good to see you again my daughter I wouldn't have awoken you this soon but you were needed I would have left you to lay asleep for a while longer to heal your injuries from your fight. With the elemental lord of fire" Kale spoke.

Marici's battle armour faded and she was soon dressed in a short-sleeved, wide-necked shirt under a light orange tank top, khaki shorts, white stockings, and a pair of beige open-toe boots. She looked at Kara and then her father.

"I understand father but I did what I did because I wanted to be stronger these last five years I was asleep have been hard on us all"

"Anyway, now that Kara's out of the picture, what should we do?" Lilly asked her sisters.

"I want a nice long bath." Holly replied. "I need to relax and unwind."

"I'll have a bath just for the sake of one. I don't really mind either way." Haley answered.

Their ice cream was brought back. They were the only customers at the moment so they could talk freely about 'classified information'.

"Any idea who caused the light to burst?" The Manager asked Lilly.

"Someone who we took out. She'll not be causing us trouble any time soon." Lilly answered.

"Her name? Just so I can research her some more."

"Kara Ravenclaw."

"Wind user, right?"

"Yeah."

"Executed or left to live?"

"Left to bleed out but likely still alive. Someone swooped in at the last minute and saved her bleeding corpse."

"Another empowered one?"

"Marici Ravenclaw. Supposed sister of Kara. Dual magic user. Tended to use green fire and gravity spells coupled with a magical sword."

"Got on the wrong side of the Ravenclaws then, huh?" The manager chuckled.

"So what? They're just scum."

"So, what will happen now?" Marici asked.

"Truthfully I'm not sure as Marie had ruined our image I took matters into my own hands. What I need now if for Kara to get better. I need her to make contact again with Beltran and challenge him to combat. If she can beat him perhaps she can get much stronger strong enough to deal with the Sera's" Kale said.

"Then what about me what am I to do?" Marici asked.

"I'd say lay low for now and not go outside I'm sure you can make a deal with Agni to fight against him to become stronger"

"Any info on them yet?" Lilly asked the manager.

"I'm afraid not, sorry." The manager answered.

Lilly sighed and ate some of her ice cream.

"Typical. No new marks then. Try different sources. Chanki says they like to lay low. I need them out of the picture so I can further improve my own influence over my powers." Lilly requested.

"What'cha talking about?" Haley asked.

"You two need titles and we need power. If you two can take out the current known illusion master and truth seeker then you may gain titles. Taking them out will also allow us to absorb a fraction of their power and unlock new abilities in ourselves." Lilly explained.

"So, it's like a game then? We beat the current title holders and we gain their power and titles?"

"More or less, except death is always a chance in this 'game'."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Awakening of new Powers**

'I could do that I'll do that right now" Marici said as she left them room.

Kale walked over to the sleeping Kara who was still healing at a slow rate. "Soon my daughter you will awaken and once you do. You will have your revenge on those scum" Kale answered. He left the room and headed with Marici to the basement of the estate.

The basement was a large underground chamber located 100 feet underground. A wide open field lay over a pit of molten fire. Various statues of ravens could be seen around the field and Marici went over and stood in the middle of the field.

"Oh, great Agni spirit of flame who I offered up myself to thee to form our contract I summon thee here" Marici called out.

A howl could be heard a circle of divine flames erupted from the ground before. Marici a nine-tailed fox appeared before her it had white fur all over its body and its eyes, ears and tail were all on fire.

"Why have you summoned me?" Agni asked.

Kale watched the events and then left the room. He walked into a side room and sat at a small desk. He turned on a monitor within the room as he was trying to contract. One of the members of the council who ruled over the empowered ones within the city.

"Sound fun!" Haley replied with a smile.

"Along with new powers and titles, we also move up the ranks of empowered ones as well." Lilly continued.

The group were chatting while eating their ice cream.

"So, what's this about ranks?" Holly asked.

"Well, each empowered one is given a rank based upon how many other empowered ones they've executed. It's kind of like a rating for our overall power." Lilly explained.

"I don't get it."

"Well, let's look at it this way. At the moment I'm ranked Rank 37 out of the 70 empowered ones in this country. The members of our class at school also have ranks based on their notoriety."

"What rank are Haley and I?"

"Considering you're new to this all, you, Holly are ranked Rank 69 and Haley's Rank 70."

"Wait, why am I last place?!" Haley asked, a little annoyed at her ranking.

"Well, Holly's a little kinder than you and the public like her bunny ears and tail and, considering you both awakened at the same time, they chose Holly over you as she's what the public like." Lilly answered.

"But aren't tigers cute as well?"

"Until they rip your throat out, sure."

Haley was a little put off by it all so she ate her ice cream in silence. Everyone finished their ice cream.

"These two we're looking for, they're ranked Rank 35 and Rank 36. The illusion master is Rank 36 and the truth seeker is Rank 35. If we can take these two out, I'll jump up to Rank 35, Holly will become the new Truth Seeker at Rank 36 and Haley the new Illusion Master at Rank 37, unless Haley contributes a lot and takes out the old Rank 35 then she'll swap places with Holly." Lilly continued.

"So, it's a rating game as well as a power struggle?" Holly asked.

"Pretty much."

Lilly paid for the ice cream and said goodbye to the manager and went off back home.

"Yes I wish to fight against you to become stronger." Marici said.

'Why is it that you wish to become stronger, you already have great power within though if you wish to be stronger than you may challenge me to a duel" Angi replied. The fires upon his body burned brighter.

Marici nodded her head and her clothes changed back into her battle armour.

Angi's form changed from a simple fox spirit into that of a young man. Agni is a well built person who stands close to the six foot range. His black hair goes down just past his ears and his red and golden eyes seem to have the ability to stare into a person's soul. His tanned skin shows that he has spent countless hours out in the sun, mainly due to training. His basic attire consists of a pair of boots that have small metal plates around the tip of the shoe. His black pants are simple to sight; however, the material used to make them is unknown to many. This material is light as a feather yet strong as steel. His crimson red, long sleeved shirt is made of the same material. Over his clothes Angi wears a black trenchcoat that travels all the way down to his calf with his long and characteristic red fire crosses on both sleeves. On the shoulder-area of his coat, there lies an almost shoulder-padding of sorts on both sides, and on the corner of that lies three buttons.

Any other empowered ones within the city could feel a tremendous amount of magical power had gathered at the Ravenclaw estate those this power was that of flame.

Kale finally got through to one of the council members. "Ah, If it isn't Kale Ravenclaw the number 2 ranked empowered within the country what do I owe this pleasure?" A voice asked.

"Excuse me Master Chronos, but I have an urgent matter to discuss with you" Kale said.

"That matter is?" Chronos asked.

"It's about my daughters Kara and Marici along with the Seras"

A sudden blast of power struck all the girls on their way home. Lilly instantly knew that it was a greater fire spirit. Chanki as well seemed to be roused by it.

"Ah, unexpected." Chanki said to himself. "Someone wishes greater power unto themselves?"

"Ravenclaw Estate." Lilly said with a nod. "It's her."

"The other fire user?"

"Yes."

"Ignore her. Spirits are not easy to take down. Regardless, if she somehow does manage to win, then she'll be ripe for killing. She'll likely die trying, though."

Lilly did as Chanki suggested and just headed home. She'd deal with Marici later.

Marici watched as Angi took on a human form dressed in armour. "I'll give this everything I've got" Marici explained. As she charged towards Agni and their battle began.

Kale was still busy talking with Chronos about the recent events. Of the battle between the both sisters and the Seras about Marici's reawakening. And how both her and Kara would want to grow much stronger.

"Well tomorrow there is a battle to be held at the old magical arena at the school between Lilly Sera and Yukina Silvermain it's a friendly battle but there will be special stipulates added to the fight" Chronos said.

Upon Lilly and Yukina's bed a magical letter appeared.

Lilly arrived home and was not surprised to see that her mother wasn't home. It was around half one anyway so she wouldn't be home just yet.

Lilly entered the house with the girls and they all went up to Lilly's room.

"Let's get ready for the bath." Lilly told her sisters.

Each girl removed their clothes and headed down to the bathroom with nothing more than a towel wrapped around them from Lilly's en suite. They entered the large bath and began to relax. They'll be in the bath for at least an hour.

The fighting between both Agni and Marici lasted for an hour the fight was epic though throughout most of the fight Agni had the upper hand as he easily baited Marici's attacks to the side. She had to change tactics against him. She had to some how on the spot start to combine her powers of gravity and fire together to form now attacks. This took Agni by surprise at first but he came back with renewed fury. He beat Marici down who lost the fight but Marici did seemed to come out stronger.

Agni decided to bestow a small amount of power upon Marici and told her to use it wisely.

Kale and Chronos talked for an hour about the battle tomorrow. They talked more about Kara then anything else about how the dark half of her was far stronger than the others. That once fully awakened would put Kara at a power of Rank 31 even though she was only Rank 34.

They spoke of the battle with Lilly and Yukina. Some more before Kale signed off for the time being.

Kara on the other hand seemed to wake up.

During the bath, the girls took part in 'girl talk' and played around with one another a little by having a water fight. Haley was the winner as both Lilly and Holly gave in as the water made them rather uncomfortable. Haley just chuckled and said that she was feeling the same way. All three girls left the bath and went to the toilet before cleaning the soap of themselves with the showers surrounding the bath. They dried themselves off and went back upstairs to change into their home clothes.

Kara had slowly walked from her bed and moved to the window she looked out of it. At the open sky and the ground below she thought of her fight with Lilly and the others and was overcome with sheer anger and them for their betrayal of her trust and love. The wind started to blow stronger at those thoughts.

As the wind raged outside Kale came Kara's room. He told to to forget about those old times with them. The Sera's were just yesterday's garbage and would be taken care of in time.

Haley and Holly's home outfits for today were a red dress for Haley and a matching blue dress for Holly. Lilly went for a more casual White t-shirt and matching mini-skirt.

Considering they still had a little while before dinner, the girls decided to talk a little more about the ranking matches. Lilly explained the rules as best as she could and said that any formal challenges had to be passed to an agent to be sent to the challenged party. The challenged party then decided the location and the rules of engagement which would be monitored by an executive from the agent's business. The first side to be executed would be the loser and the winner would replace their rank and take a portion of their power as a reward. They may also be bestowed a new title if they do really well but titles were decided by the business behind the agent. If the higher party won, then they'd get a premium at the expense on the loser. The premium could be anything from a piece of the loser or their equipment to be kept as a trophy or a fraction of the money given to the agent to have the ranking match go through.

The wind still blew strongly outside as she looked out the window. She again wanted what the others were doing. Yet Marici came into her room and told her of her battle with Agni and how she had gotten stronger. Even if it wasn't much it was still something. She explained to Kara that their father wished when she was better to make contact with Beltran and challenge him to a fight. He also wanted her to fully awaken her dark powers. And only Beltran could allow that to happen once it was unleashed she would be far stronger than. The Seras and more of a match for anyone else.

Lilly explained that the currency behind all of these matches was something called 'Conquest Points', or 'CP' for short. CP could be earned through the Agencies in their friendly matches and monster bashing matches. CP could be used to unlock basic utility abilities which each empowered one had access to or to partake in ranking matches. The CP needed for ranking matches changed based upon what rank was being challenged. Naturally, the higher ranks required more CP than the lower ranks. The amount of CP needed to Challenge the ranks Lilly wanted was a total of 74800CP. 34700CP was needed for rank 36 and 40100CP was needed for rank 35. All of this went over Holly and Haley's heads but Lilly explained that they'd learn better through experience.

Kara wasn't really a fan of awakening her dark half yet it it meant to get her stronger she'd agree to it. She got up off the bed and left the room with Marici she went to the arena in the basement and called to Beltran who appeared before her. She asked if he could help her awaken her darker half as she was indeed of its powers. Beltran agreed to this but total Kara there was dangers to this. It would take a great deal of time and that was something they did have. So he decided to fight Kara here and now.

He changed into a human form. Raven silver locks cascade down to his lower back. While his bangs drop to his broad shoulders his face is incredibly handsome each feature chiseled to perfection. Someone looking into his mako-eyes can get lost within them ocean deep his eyes are blue green like the very ocean. His skin is fine tanned and pale looking almost making him look like a vampire.

His basic attire consists of a pair of boots that have small metal. Plates around the tip of the shoe his leg guards are black in color and have small raven-like. Markings at the knees around his waist there is a belt covered in dragon-like carvings with a raven one in the middle. Beltran's chest plate has been crafted to resemble a raven the eyes can glow yellow from time to time. On the back of his armor there are slits where his wings stick out.

Beltran's arms are covered with the same black armor like the rest. Of his body his gauntlets are adorned with two inch spikes between each knuckle and a raven carving upon the back of each gauntlet.

He started to battle against Kara who was still in no condition to fight.

Lilly herself only had enough CP to issue the challenge so she couldn't share any with the girls. Lilly suggested that they went and got up some CP after school tomorrow through monster bashing matches. This would also give the girls a good opportunity to get to grips with how battles worked in the Empowered world. The girls said that this would be a great idea as long as they entered as a trio. Holly thought that they;d die if they lost the monster fight but Lilly reassured her by saying that they were protected from death while fighting practice battles.

The girls talked some more and time passed quickly. It was now half past three so they decided to take a little nap before dinner. Holly, Haley and Lilly all fell asleep on Lilly's bed hugging one another. Haley was forced to wear a pair of pyjama pants underneath her panties just in case.

For over three hours Kara battled Beltran the best that she could yet she seemed to be losing. He was playing mind game with her. Showing Kara images of her dead mom and of the three girls that she had killed. More images of Lilly and the twins entered her mind. She cowered in fear at these memories at first and then started to get angry. He powers jumped a little but it still wasn't enough. Beltran decided to play dirty he called upon a hail of blood and told Kara this was her mother's very own blood.

As it rained down upon Kara she seemed to snap. A darkness over took her and she screamed in rage. The whole Ravenclaw estate shook from the increase in power. Kara who was now bathed in the blood of her mother attacked Beltran with renewed fury. Her attack's seemed to become stronger and faster. Beltran tried a different approached his form changed into that of a image of Lilly. Kara halted at first and yet tore into Lilly without second thought.

Her hands wrapped around Lilly's neck as she choked the life out of her. Beltran was ok as he had created this image through magic. More and more of her dark magic was unleashed and could clearly be felt all across town. Soon the image of Lilly was choked to death and Kara had fully awakened. As the darkness within her seemed to fade away Kara walked away from the fight she went back to her room.

Once in her room she looked out the window sitting on the bed near it. She shielded herself from being detected by any sort of magic. She felt the helix-es of Lilly and the others and looked at them as they slept peacefully in her bed. Even though they were enemies part of her longed to return to those days when she was friends with the girls. Everything she had told them and done with them had been truthful she told them her true feelings she had even had sex with Haley something which wasn't right yet she enjoyed,

Since if she used her wind magic she was sure they'd know it was her. She just watched them sleep and started to cry and then left them alone.

At around half five, Lilly woke up. She woke her sisters up as well before using the toilet and told them to do the same. Lilly was surprised when she looked out of her bathroom window and didn't see her Mother's car. She initially thought that her Mother would be late home for work like normal. She saw an envelope on her bedside table addressed to her and decided to read it after dinner. Once all the girls were finished in the toilet, then went downstairs for dinner and asked the maid about their Mother. The maid said she hadn't a clue where she was. Lilly was starting to worry a little now. She'll ring her Mother's workplace after dinner.

Kara went around her room she remembered one thing which she needed to do. She went to the small cupboard in her room and took out some various snacks, sweets and drinks she placed them. Into a small bag then opened the window and flew through the air to the Sera manor landing on the ground. She went over to the door and rang the doorbell while placing the bag with open snacks on the ground in front of the door.

Kara then flew away from the manor a small note in the bag said. "Snacks to Lilly Sera".

Yukina arrived in her room and noticed a small letter sitting on her bed going over to it she opened. It up and read it the letter told about how both she, and Lilly would be facing each other. In the new school battle arena, there were some rules listed which included. No killing, no dirty fighting, no injuring the other person, and a few others. The letter also listened that a major announcement would be made tomorrow as well.

Dinner was finished quietly and Lilly went to ring her Mother's workplace. While she was waiting on hold, the doorbell rang and a maid went to answer it. She brought the bag of snacks in and asked Lilly where to put them. Lilly, still waiting on hold, said to put them on her bed.

After ten minutes on hold, Lilly finally got through. She introduced herself and asked about her Mother. The person on the phone told Lilly all about what had happened earlier and Lilly doubted her at first. She never remembered any secret deals going on and she couldn't read anything of the sort off her Mother. She covered the mouthpiece of the phone and asked Haley if she'd read anything from her Mother about these deals. Haley said she hadn't a clue what she was talking about so Lilly let it slide. She thanked the person who answered the phone and hung up. She told the twins all about the conversation and they were also shocked, scared and a little relieved at it as well. Lily said they'll all sleep together tonight as their Mother wasn't home. She worried a little about what might happen to them if the authorities caught on that they were home alone. They all went back up to Lilly's room.

On her bed, Lilly found the bag of snacks and wondered where they came from. She saw the note and recognised Kara's handwriting. She was a little uneasy about it all but her mind told her it was all okay and nothing was out of the ordinary. She opened up her phone and text a single word to Kara.

Lilly to Kara: 'Thanks.

Lilly then looked at the letter on her desk. It detailed that she was having a friendly duel with Yukina tomorrow. She wasn't so sure it would be 'friendly', though. She read the rules and took them all in:

No Killing

No Dirty Fighting

No injuries to either combatant aside from minor wounds

No pre-buffing

No Outside interference/assistance

No hidden weapons/abilities. All must be announced prior to combat.

The Judge's rules are law

No betting of CP or other items/currencies

'Any negligence of these rules will result in instant disqualification and a fine of 500,000CP must be paid in full to the agencies involved.'

Kara arrived back home just in time to feel her phone buzz she went and checked the message. It was one from Lilly she read it.

Kara to Lilly: 'You're Welcome'

She walked back into the house and went to her room she didn't feel like having dinner at all. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She went over to her bed and laid down upon it. She felt very lonely right now she really missed Lilly and the twins. She was suppose to spend time with Lilly alone tonight but if she even tried to do so. Lilly would try and kill her outright again sure even with Marici back things just weren't right anymore.

"Lilly" Kara whispered.

Marici was busy further training and trying out her new found powers. She was busy trying to get ahold of things. It seemed in her 'awakened' state she got some new clothes. Her boots are made up of some unknown metal that are red in color and made up of silver runes and are tipped around the foot and the heel. Little spikes come out of the armor in the front of her boots. Marici's legs are completely covered with the red armor and at the knee joints there are a pair of spikes that stick out about two inches.

Covering her small breasts is a single red and white silk shirt this has been created by fire magic. Across her lower crotch area in a pair of red and white silk panties that and covered by a red and white short skirt. That barely covers her crotch area this has also been created by fire magic.

The armor on upon both of Marici's arms are much like the armor on her legs. The color is red and made up of diamond and the armor covers all of her arms with ancient runes placed upon them. At the elbow joint there is a pair of spikes that stick out four inches. Her gauntlets are white and have a symbol of a fox on the back side of the hand and hold a pentagram upon the inside of the palm the tip of each fingertip has been shaped into points so they can be used in melee combat. Between each knuckle of the gauntlet there are one inch spikes that have a slight tint of white in them. Her boots contain ancient runes and symbols to increase her speed and movement.

Marici gains what appears to be a pair two small fox ears atop her head. Behind her are what appears to be nine fox tails each one is covered in pure white fur. Yet there are patches of fur around the end of the tail, The tail ends are alight with green flames attached to her waist is her sword named Seika which means 'Sacred Flame' A divine aura of flames is usually seen around Marici as green flames ripple across her armour.

Marici liked her new clothes and power and was busy fighting against Agni.

Yukina read over the last of the letter. It said that the first two classes for all magic users were canceled and they were to attend the duel to watch and take notes. Along with that the match itself will start at 9:00am.

According to the letter, Lilly was scheduled for this battle at 9:00am tomorrow. She decided to ignore it for now and spend some quality time with her sisters, which she didn't get to do that often at home with her Mother ordering them all to study. Either way, Lilly liked spending time with them and they loved it as well. Lilly gave them a brief refresher over all that they didn't understand about their newfound powers and everything in between

Kara went to sleep early that day as she didn't want to be with anyone and didn't wake up until the morning hours which she went about her normal means of getting ready for school. She took a short shower and got dressed in her uniform. She just seemed to be going about things like a robot would.

Marici for the rest of the evening trained further with Agni. She got a better understanding of her new power. She stopped around 9pm and decided to get some sleep she checked in on her sister but Kara demanded to be alone. So around 10 Marici went to sleep and woke up in the morning.

After a nice evening of talking, Lilly and her sisters went to bed at 9pm, the usual time the twins went to bed. There was the usual battle with Haley to try and get her to calm down enough to sleep and not fight against having her night protection put on but Lilly came out the winner. After a nice sleep, each girl hugging one another with Lilly in the middle, they woke up nice and refreshed at half seven the next morning.

They all took a bath together and went about the usual morning routine before having their breakfast. There Mother was still in for questioning as far as they knew so they'd, once again, have to walk to school.

Kara got a ride to school in the family limo. Marici was staying at home since it'd take time for her to be worked into the school. Kara was just in a sour mood and around twenty minutes later they arrived at the school. Kara got out and walked over to the local tree where she had first seen Lilly at when she entered the school on the first day of school.

Yukina awoke refreshed today was the day where she'd show that brat Lilly who was boss. She went about her normal morning routine and showered, got dressed and ate breakfast before leaving for school. She wanted a short walk to school since she wasn't in the mood for a ride.

Like normal, the girls arrived at school at around twenty to nine. Lilly said goodbye to her sisters and saw a nostalgic view. She noticed that Kara was, once again, under her little tree and overlooking the entrance. Still not too pleased with her, Lilly ignored Kara. It'll take more than a bag of snacks to buy her back.

Lilly went down the pathway towards the school and ran through what she'll be using during the battle in her head. She got a few dirty looks from the other students and she was sure she could hear whispering behind her back but she paid it no attention.

Kara saw Lilly and the twins arrive she saw as she ignored her, And went down the pathway towards the school she wanted to go to her. But Lilly would just try to kill her or act like a bitch. She followed behind and once in the school stayed by the main opening.

Yukina arrived at the school. Around 15 till nine she decided to head towards the main. Arena of where their battle was going to take place. She already knew how she wanted to handle things in this fight. She had quite a few new powers she wanted to try on Lilly.

Once she was sure she was ready, Lilly went towards the predetermined battle location. If this battle was following the normal rules of engagement along with the pre-explained rules then Lilly would be at a minor advantage. She was sure that Yukina would try one or more dirty tricks during combat and she'd be waiting to pick them out and report them.

At the Arena, Lilly saw something which took her by surprise a little. She thought that the twins would have to miss this as it conflicted with a core lesson they had no choice but to do but they were both there.

"Haven't you got English now?" Lilly asked them.

"We got let out on good behaviour." Haley answered.

"What she meant to say was that we were excused as this time was listed as 'Extra-Curricular Obligation'." Holly explained.

Kara didn't know what to do she felt very lonely and sad. She decided to try it she needed to talk with them she turned away from the main doors. She remembered the way where Lilly had walked and followed the same path. She soon came upon both twins and Lilly who were busy talking. "I know I'm the last person you three want to see right now but can we talk say at lunch if you still wish to kill me. You can then but I'd really like you guys to hear me out first?" Kara asked, Most likely knowing they'd kill her here and now.

Yukina arrived at the Arena which was your basic coliseum, As she walked inside she spotted various statues of of fire, water, earth and air spirits. Each one seemed to be made out of white marble and lined the hallway, She walked along the hall until she reached a wide open area in the center was a small circle stage. Where both warriors would stand upon before they were carried off to a pocket dimension to do battle. In a circle around the stage were rows upon rows of chairs.

Several students and adults were busy filling into the rows and taking their seats. Yukina walked down towards the center stage and walked up upon it,

As soon as Kara came close, both of the twins drew their swords and crossed their blades in front of Lilly.

"Come to try and finish what you failed?" Holly asked with clear distaste.

"Run away before I hack your legs off!" Haley threatened.

Lilly could sense no malice from Kara.

"Let's hear her out. If she's rogue, we can just hack her to pieces like we did yesterday." Lilly told the twins. They dismissed their weapons and stood to either side of Lilly. Holly was not even looking at Kara and Haley shot a glare which could pierce through stone at Kara.

Kara explained herself.

"Guess I can spare time for scum like you." Lilly replied.

Suddenly, Haley drew her sword again and darted towards Kara, axe blade first. Lilly only just managed to put up a wall before Haley's blade reached Kara's throat.

"Put the wall down!" Haley shouted to Lilly. "She'll kill you if we don't kill her!"

The black fire started to form on Haley's blade again.

"What's gotten into you?!" Lilly asked Haley angrily.

"I saw her killing you! But, it wasn't you!" Haley answered.

"You're making no sense!"

"She made a deal with her crow thing and it created something which looked like you and Kara cloaked herself in darkness and choked you to death!"

Lilly was shocked, angered and ready to kill at the moment. She drew her own sword and pointed it at Kara.

"Explain yourself before I cut the answers from you." Lilly coldly ordered Kara. "Haley lies a lot but I know when she's telling the truth and she wouldn't lie about what she reads off people."

'It was true I did make a deal with Beltran for more power but the thing he created was nothing more than illusions. As a means to trick me so he can gain the upper hand in our fight and win" Kara said.

She looked at both Haley and Holly. Yet said nothing to them she walked up closer to Lilly. "Other than my death Lilly what is it you truly want, did I ever once try and kill you or your sister before all this happened?" Kara asked.

"What about your dreams Lilly I know what you really thought of me you can ask Haley for the truth in that regard" Kara says as she pointed at Haley.

"I told you things about me, I told you what happened to my mother. I invited you to my house I did everything as a friend and maybe something more which is what I wanted" Kara explained.

She turned on her heel then walked away from them. "If you truly wish to kill me than go ahead, as I won't fight you" Kara said walking away. Not knowing what was about to happen next or that Marici had secretly followed her sister to school and was hiding on the roof cloaked in flames.

Marici had been watching the events and shook her head. "She goes crawling back to them" She says in disgust. The fiery image she looked through seemed to focus on Haley. Marici then cast both 'Soul Burn and Betrayal' Upon Haley this would increase her hatred of Kara to new levels. And the person she choose as the target was Kara herself.

"Goodbye dear sister even though I love you, You've done the one thing father wished you not to do" Marici said with a laugh.

Kara went about her blatant lying, in all the girls' eye.

"Point 1: If he wanted to gain the upper hand, why did you go about it? That would suggest that he did it and your natural response, if he wanted to gain the upper hand, would be to ignore it but you seemed rather happy doing it." Haley answered coldly. "Point2: You tried to kill Lilly a little while ago, twice! You also tried to kill us back at the park and you seemed rather happy beating us about in your duels. If you really liked us you would never have done that. Point 3: Dreams are no reflection of a person's soul. They are random pictures and scenes experienced prior to sleep which just happen to stick in a person's' mind and form into an incoherent random picture sequence. Point 4: How do we know that's the truth? You could have been lying through your teeth like you're doing now in hopes of getting on our side so you can kill us easily." Haley continued.

"In short, you're nothing more than a lying sack of- " Holly tried to say.

"Why would we want to give you an easy death? You've caused us enough suffering and you deserve the same!" Lilly cut Holly off.

Spells went off. Holly and Lilly sensed them but Haley was oblivious. Being the brunt of the spells, they hit Haley and caused her to lose all her cool. She bounded off after Kara but was cut off by Lilly trapping her in a flame sphere. Lilly called the sphere back and Holly dispelled the effects of the mind control.

"So the misguided siscon has come to school?" Lilly asked herself as she traced the magical helix back to Marici's. "Be careful. Keep your mind closed and free from negative thoughts." She told her sisters.

"Mind control?" Haley asked, still not knowing what had come over her.

"The very same thing she tried yesterday." Holly answered with a nod.

Kara listened to everything all the girls had said.

"Answer 1: I tried to resist at first but in all I gave into as I was feeling angry and betrayed I wanted to lash out and I did just that and to tell the truth I did feel happy about it at the time" Kara answered. "Answer 2: That was before I became friends we you all and the second was because I was angry, in the duels I was happy because I was having fun and fighting you guys was a challenge. Answer 3: So, you're telling me when we entered Lilly's dream world together Haley and everything we saw were just random scenes and pictures and Lilly really didn't want me to dominate her?" Kara asked. "Answer 4: I would never lie about that it was all the truth but that's for you three to find the answer to" Kara replied.

When Holly said she was nothing more than a lying piece of shit Kara wanted nothing more than to. Backhand her across the room and make her eat those words. But as she shielded her emotions and other matters from the three they'd never know it.

"Because since I know all the answers I just gave you a moment ago. You won't believe so I'm left with one option left Lily Sera I challenge you to a..." Kara says but her words are cut off when she sees Haley charge forward towards her.

"What's the meaning of this I came here to talk and you sick Haley on me when my guard was lowered!" Kara snapped.

She then saw as Haley came to and Lilly mention something about Marici and mind control. She then located Marci's magical helix and slowly put things together.

"Damn her" Kara said to herself.

"Lilly Sera please report to the arena stage your match begins in one minute" A female voice rang out over the speakers.

Lilly didn't really understand anything which Kara replied with. What dream world? What kind of things did Kara and Haley see? When did they enter? HOW did they enter?

After everything else, it was now time for the duel, which Lilly completely forgot about.

"Damn, I forgot I have to fight her!" Lilly said to herself as she ran off towards the Arena.

Lilly arrived just in time to arrive on stage and see Yukina standing there looking rather egotistical.

"Perfect. We have an audience to see you getting your ass handed to you!" Lilly taunted Yukina.

"I see you don't understand ask Haley because you will only think I'm lying to you" Kara told her. Before she walked away from the group.

Yukina was annoyed at having to wait so long for Lilly to show up who finally did.

"Going to wet yourself in fear again?" Yukina taunted back.

A voice rang out among the crowd.

"Both shall have 30 mana shields small attacks will count as 1 loss and big attacks will count as 2 shield losses. This is the first of what we hope to be many a fight" The voice replied which was the same voice which called Lilly to the arena.

"We also in the next few days will be hosting a team tournament where our young rank members will. Have a chance to team up with a more experienced member and form a team. Whoever wins this tournament will get a reward of 10,000 CP"

"You must be joking." Lilly laughed. "I'm not backing out of a chance to knock you down!"

The rules were stated and an announcement for a upcoming tournament was given. The thought of it didn't really interest Lilly that much but she decided that she'd go for it as it would provide a good experience for her sisters. Nothing beats fighting in real combat to prepare for a potential ranking match in the future.

"So, who starts?" Lilly asked.

"Well, you're welcome to try and I shall begin" Yukina called out.

The thought of entering this upcoming tournament meant she'd have another chance to beat. Lilly done if she were to enter but having an extra 10,000 Cp would help her for her next ranked match.

A white dome was then formed over the stage where both Lilly and Yukina were. They were both transported to a vast deserted yet ruined city. Which just happened to be a copy of their very own town,

A small light rain began to fall over the entire area the rain was a light sprinkle at first. Yet ever so slowly the sprinkle turned into a light rain and then that of a heavy down pour. Overhead a small cry was heard from within the pouring rain. Another small cry was heard and then another was heard. The cried began louder and louder as the very rain itself seemed to turn into icy crystals that fell upon the ground and shattered into pieces.

The icy remains began to form into several large ice crystal dragons. They roared a challenge and flapped their icy wings and took to the sky. They flew around the small figure upon the ground who opened their hands and a rather small icy crystal phoenix was formed. It was a clear blue colour and flapped its long wings and took to the sky. A single cry escaped its beak while as it flew through the air small ice crystals fell from its tail to land on the ground forming ever tiny icy trees.

The very ice dragons themselves then seemed to burst apart in a shower of icy snow that fell and sparkled in the morning sunlight. As the icy snow fell upon her body she welcomed the water as if were a blessing. She rose a arm and the icy phoenix soon landed upon her right arm. She reached up and gave its head a small pet.

"So, my pet we shall have our fun" She said in a voice that was bitter sweet.

Black locks cascade to her lower back. While her bangs drop to her shoulders speaking of eyes, she has cold black eyes that glow an eerie yellow. Her eyelashes are neatly carved, and her thin, curved eyebrows fit perfectly on her beautiful face. A small, sharp and well-formed nose and thin, pinkish lips completed her beautiful face she wears a pair of violet earrings on her ears; the earrings are in the shape of a single crystal.

Around her neck rested a small blue crystal said to have been carved out of diamond. Upon both her shoulders were. Chrome and silver metal shoulder guards stretching down to the middle

of the upper arm, light and versatile with ease of movement which defies their looks. She wears a glove upon her left hand that is black in colour and has a few runes inscribed upon it; however, upon her right hand she wears a gauntlet that holds an ancient rune upon it, The gauntlet is adorned with one inch spikes between each knuckle and a pentagram upon the back of the gauntlet.

Behind her back is a small black a silver cape. It's made of a single strong material that was created by ancient water mystics in ages past. It's said that the cape can be used as a weapon if she so wishes it.

Small black and silver armour covers her torso yet only seems to covers her large breasts. Leaving her flat and toned stomach bare. A pair of crystal blue silk panties covers her crotch area. It hugs her tightly and her mound can clearly be seen. Along with the outline of her sacred treasure.

On both her legs are a pair of thigh-high silver boots. The boots are in the shape of armour that was enchanted with spells to increase her movement speed.

She started to move both her arms around in a complex pattern the icy trees break apart and fill. The air with small snowflakes they fly around in a display of beautiful colour. They burst apart in a shower of icy shards that then fall to the ground. Yet as the rain kept on falling on her little droplets ran down her skin like little streams of water. They slowly made their way between her breasts and down to her panties forming a small water spot before looking like they were soaked.

"How flashy." Lilly flatly stated, unimpressed by the waste of time which that transformation took. "That'll score you points in coliseum matches but I don't think this applies here."

Lilly sighed and changed her outfit. She used her plume of fire to melt the ice around her and create a huge mist of evaporated water to mask her presence. Not really that keen on messing around and looking good, she used the mist to perform a surprise attack. Still cloaked in it, she flashed forward and quickly performed a three hit combo. Her first slash was aimed at Yukina's right side, her second was aimed at Yukina's left and the final one was a double overhead slash with both swords.

Little did Lilly know that Yukina was able to track her in the mist, Though she couldn't fully track her. Yukina dodged to the side to avoid the first attack, Then felt a strike against her left side but jumped backwards to avoid the double slash. She reached down and pulled her single sword from its sheath. She ran her hand along the length of the blade and slashed down. Sending a wave of water shooting off a Lilly.

Lilly managed to get the first strike in but knew she should not underestimate Yukina. After having her downward slash evaded, Lilly quickly jumped back just in time to see a wave of water being launched at her. She slashed the wave in half but the water still managed to splash her a little. Her shield fizzled in response.

Knowing now that close combat would most likely case her to be blasted by water, Lilly shot a large fireball towards Yukina.

With the large fireball coming towards her Yukina decided to try one of her new spells out. "Frozen Dragon's Stardust Reversal" Yukina cast a unique counter spell that one is able to use. Yukina is able to freeze most incoming spells where it will become a solid block of ice. Yuknia can then make the block of ice unleash a flurry of icy shards as a counterattacks; these shards will then cut the opponent with a great amount of fierceness. A wave of ice shards shot back at Lilly.

Not expecting her own attack to be knocked back like that, Lilly only just managed to summon up a wall big enough to melt the majority of the ice but 10 shards managed to break through before the barrier was formed and crash into Lilly's shield. Having lost a third of her total shield strength in one attack, Lilly knew this battle was not in her favour.

Knowing now that resistance was mostly futile, Lilly decided to put up some of a fight to make it official. She thrust both of her swords into the ground in front of her and set them alight. From the flames of the swords, Lilly created a fire sword blade barrier.

The fight seemed to be going in her favor. Yukina knew the could try and finish Lilly off by going into her new spirit unison. But didn't want to just yet she planned to save that ace in the hole for later when she needed it. Seeing as Lilly created some sort of fire sword blade barrier Yukina held off attacking her.

The blade barrier was complete and 12 swords circled Lilly. Until all twelve of these swords were taken down by either attacks or spells, they will remain around Lilly. Any unit which came within melee range of Lilly would take the damage from the swords as they orbited her. These could not be countered as they are incorporeal until they are either struck or have struck a unit.

Yukina did not make any attempt at combat since her counter. Lilly assumed she was basking in her glory. Instead of putting up a focused resistance. Lilly held her action and slowly made her way towards Yukina. She knew it was a foolish move but she placed faith in her barrier.

"Is that all you can do?" Yukina taunted as she saw the swords encircling Lilly. There was 12 of them in total she looked up into the sky. "Rain" She enchants this using these words: "You who crosses between sky and earth, gently flowing water, gather in my hand and give me thy power rain " First small droplets of water rain down from the sky after each minute it gets heavier and heavier until it would become a vicious storm like weather.

As the rain fell it wouldn't harm Lilly but she directed the rain at Lilly's sword barrier hoping to take them out.

"Couldn't you have picked better weather conditions?" Lilly sighed. "Thankfully, I've come prepared."

Lilly clicked her fingers and a small orb of fire appeared above her head. The fire orb soon intensified its glow before it became a mist which cloaked Lilly. The rain around her hit into the mist and was evaporated. The blade barrier was still intact as a simple rainstorm wouldn't hurt it.

"Let's kiss and makeup." Lilly said with a smile as she reached Yukina. She then placed her arms around her and held her in a tight hug. The blade circling Lilly would now hit into Yukina until they were all gone or until the grapple was broken.

"Is that all you can do?" Yukina asked.

She lost sight of Lilly inside of another mist only to then feel her grab onto her. She then felt as some of the blades around Lilly started to strike her. "Hey, let go of me" Yukina cried out as she tried to free her, Two more blades struck Yukina. "Freeze" Yukina cast. While the spell is in effect she can conjure another spell with the incantation " Oh heavenly rain waiting upon the heavens tear thy sky and open them wide, make it Freeze" the droplets become large shards of ice and it becomes a blizzard or a hail like situation where in every shard is directly focused on the opponent. It is difficult to avoid.

Yet this spell wasn't aimed at Lilly it was aimed at her fire blades the shards struck six of them. Destroying them and leaving six left. "I must thank you now for being this close to me" Yukina says, "Frozen Dragon's Blooming Ice Lotus" Yukina will placed both of her hands on Lilly's sides, making sure to have a good grip around said area. They will then coat her sides in a thin layer of ice; this ice will then began to feed of the magic around it, allowing the ice to spread more along the opponent's body, restricting their movements to the point where they ail be unable to move at all. This spell can also cause frostbite if the opponent is exposed to the ice for too long; they can escape this spell if they produce enough heat to cause the ice to melt.

Lilly's plan worked but now she was in quit the disadvantaging position. She knew what she had to do now. Some of the ice shards hit Lilly, totalling at around 5, before she managed to pull off her next move to melt both the ice forming on her and damage her opponent.

"Sharing body heat has been known to fight the cold but I've got a better plan." Lilly answered with a smile. "Inferno!"

A plume of fire erupted around Lilly and cloaked both her and Yukina in the flames, if Yukina failed to resist the grapple and break out to further than five foot.

Yukina let go of Lilly but still felt herself being grappled by her. She knew of a way to get out of this but she wasn't doing that yet. She then felt a plume of fire erupt around her. "Ice Dragon's Scales" Yukina quickly cast. As the surrounding climate begins its inevitable decline in temperature due to continued use of Yukina's spells, the strength of any of her later spells continue to increase to the point that armor composed from ice begins to form. These collections of ice are initially most prominent on the lower portion of her arms and entire back but these formations soon progress to the rest of her body as the fight drags on. This armor is able to take multiple hits from an opponent and can even start to cause an opponent who maintains contact for too long to begin freezing.

Yet the armour didn't form fast enough and Yukina felt herself being burned alive. She felt herself get hit three times.

After the heated hug, Lilly pulled off from Yukina before her armour formed.

"A little love never hurt but I think it melted your frozen heart a little too much." Lilly taunted.

Lilly disengaged 10 feet with a backflip and drew her blades from the floor. They were still alight.

The armor was still around Yukina though some or it had melted a little. She knew she'd have to do something about Lilly's movements so she knew what she would so, "Double Wave" Yukina swipes both of her hands toward each other, her right hand over her left hand, creating two waves that come at the target from both sides, engulfing it in water and restraining its movements.

"You're actually better than I thought you'd be"

Seeing the waves coming at her, Lilly jumped and air hiked above them so they just crashed into one another.

"I've not actually done much. You've pretty much got me trapped with counters." Lilly answered. "I've just got lucky so far."

Lilly began to form the fires of her blades into a miniature lizard. The flames gradually got bigger.

"Yet I'm also surprised you can keep up with me" Yukina answered back.

She decided not to attack this round but Kneeled down and started breathing hard. In attempts to get Lilly to think that she was weakening yet Yukina had a plan for her next attack.

Lilly was not fooled by the act. She knew she hadn't hit Yukina that much and the shield should have prevented any real damage to each combatant so it was most definitely and act to cause her to drop her guard.

Lilly continued to channel fire into her tiny lizard, which soon became the size of a crocodile before starting to fill out a little more.

Yukina got up to her feet and pointed both hands at Lilly. "Water Nebula" Yukina cast two waves of water rush up to Lilly and tried blasting her in the air with tremendous force. She then looked at the fire lizard that was still forming. "Cascada": Yukina launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. Which was the fire lizard the torrent of high pressure water is large enough to cover several town blocks.

The forming Crocodile appeared to block all of the water fired at Lilly and a roar of anger was heard a little while later as the Crocodile grew wings and increased in size. It was still a long creature but it had much more bulk to it. The crocodile shape changed into that of a sleek salamander.

"Not a good idea to shoot water at a fire dragon, you know." Lilly said with a malicious grin. "Especially when the water is nothing more than a speck of rain to it."

The Dragon grew in size and looked more like a Chinese dragon now.

"Dragon Surge!" Lilly said as she slashed the blades forward and let the dragon free. The Dragon shot forth from the blades and headed straight for Yukina to perform a constriction and flame bath. The dragon itself was cloaked in pure fire and emanated a heat which rivalled that of a furnace for melting metal.

It seemed that the water she cast upon the Crocodile was just blocked by it and it then grew wings. It seemed to be turning into a dragon. "Is that the best you can come up with a dragon?" Yukina says."Frozen Dragon's Woven-Ice Wall" Yukina cast a defensive spell. Yukina will place the palm of her hands on the ground and cause a massive wall of ice to sprout out of the ground. This wall is able to come out fast, allowing the user to defend against attacks quickly. This wall is incredibly durable and solid, standing up to devastating attacks without breaking.

The dragon slammed into the ice wall she had created. And even though the wall was said not to melt it started to do just that. Yukina call forth more power to the ice wall.

The dragon provided a worthy distraction for Yukina as it melted its way through Yukina's ice prison. Lilly quickly flashed up to Yukina and placed a hand on her chest.

"Explosion!" Lilly cast. A small orb of fire appeared in Lilly's palm before it blasted out in a dazzling array of flames and light. The dragon would be immune to it and it would likely blow up the wall as well.

Yukina was still too busy blocking the dragon with her ice wall. She didn't see Lilly appear until the last moment. She then was caught in a massive explosion as the area around her, Blew up the dragon blew up as well and so did the ice wall. Yukina screamed in pain as she lost a total of ten shields thanks to that attack.

She staggered out of the was upon her body. She looked at Lilly with hate filled eyes. ""Permafrost, construct a frozen coffin and deliver eternal sleep unto this beast Eternal Coffin" When casting this spell, Yukina would spread out her arms to over as much area as possible. Snow and ice would then blow out of the area slowly weakening the enemy, and finally freeze the enemy.

Yukina was greatly weakening.

The Dragon was still up and running and about to grapple Yukina. A Dragon's grapple was a little different from a normal one so it'll be harder to break. Like an Adder, a dragon like Lilly's would coil its whole body around the victim and gradually squeeze the life out of them. It began to coil itself around Yukina as she chanted. The dragon's heat alone was enough to keep it going in the permafrost.

Remembering this attack from the bridge, Lilly knew what she had to do to avoid it. She flashed three times away from the area in which the permafrost was in influence so she would be on the outskirts of the effect. She'd leave the rest to her dragon. As far as Lilly was concerned, the dragon had this battle in the bag.

The dragon was about to grapple her and Yukina knew what was bound to happen once it happened. "I won't be beaten, I won't lose!" Yukina screamed as she closed her eyes and screamed out she called upon her lightning started to flash across the sky and a heavy rain started to fall. Yukina was suddenly engulfed within a sphere of water as lightning struck the sphere soon it exploded outwards and Yukina could be seen once again.

Yukina wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. Underneath her dress is a battle uniform which consists of black shorts and garters, allowing her more freedom of movement.

Lighting surged around her body, as she had awakened her spirit unison she felt the power surging through her and laughed, "Lightning Beam" Yukina fires a blue beam of lightning towards her the dragon. The bolt tore through it destroying it utterly. She then looked over at Lilly.

"Scarlet Phoenix's Shred" Yukina creates a hexagon shield out of blood magic, but then, fires a barrage of energy bullets from her shield. Shield launches explosive blasts, which produce a whistling noise similar to fireworks, whenever this ability is used. These blasts also have great penetrating power. She shot six energy bullets at Lilly in total.

Lilly knew that Yukina had been breaking a few rules while fighting but so had she. This newest move was an outright violation of rules 2,3,5, and 6. It violated rule 2 as it instantly killed her little pet, which was considered dirty fighting, and it also used lightening, which Lilly was terrified of. She'd be cowering in a corner without the magic enhancements placed on the pair prior to the battle. It violated rule 3 as awakening was a mode for killing so it could also be counted as a violation of rule 1. It violated rule 5 as it was counted as outside assistance through spirit bonding and, finally, they had both violated rule 6 through not announcing abilities/weapons prior to combat.

"That's cheating!" Lilly shouted as she narrowly avoided a whole array of attacks. Several scathed her and she lost a good deal of shield. She was now only left with a mere 5 strength on her shield.

The judges had been watching the fight and and noticed that both girls had been cheated quite a bit. They talked about it amongst themselves before voice rang out throughout the arena. "Yukina Silvemain and Lily Sera are hereby DQ'd for rule breaking" The voice spoke out. Both girls were taken out of the arena and returned to the stage. When Yukina heard she was dq'd she nearly lost it. "God damn it" Yukina shouted as she stormed out of the arena.

"Knew we'd be found out." Lilly chuckled. "Oh well. Doesn't matter."

The twins had been watching the fight. Once it was over, they went over to Lilly.

"What happened?" Holly asked.

"You didn't cheat!" Haley protested. She was about to start an argument with the judges when Lilly patted her on the head.

"I forgot to announce what I was going to be using before the fight." Lilly explained. "It wasn't much compared to what ice-witch did but it was still a violation of the rules."

"So what!? I still think you should've won!" Haley continued.

"As I lost, it just means that I need more practice." Lilly answered. "It's break time now so why don't we grab a bite to eat?"

Lilly set off with the twins towards the canteen. She was quite annoyed that she'd failed to wipe the floor with Yukina but that only meant that she'd have to try harder next time.

Kara had been watching the fight and was surprised to find out that Lilly had cheated. She just thought it was a waste. Plus she decided to skip out on the rest of the day. Since Lilly and the others would try and kill her again let alone act like bitches again to her. So once out of the arena she flew home.

Yukina was still angry over the fact that she had been dq'd she went over to the judges and paid the 500,000 CP needed, "Great there goes me challenging rank 29" Yukina said to herself. As she was planning on challenging her. Now she had no choice but to enter the tournament and win the 10,000 Cp.

Lilly's fine was automatically deducted from her card and she was left with a mere 24,800 CP. She didn't have enough to challenge the rank 36, let alone the rank 35. She was actually quite thankful she'd agreed to show the girls the ropes later so she could earn up some of her losses. The tournament actually sounded a whole lot more appealing now as that would give her a good boost to getting her CP back.

Break time went by with the girls milling about attending to their needs and the next lesson of the day began. It was an English lesson for Lilly so she was fine with attending it.

Yvraine who had English with Lilly seemed to notice as change had come over her and her sisters along with Kara who she had seen. Always hanging out with them "so how have you been doing?" Yvraine asked Lilly before the lesson began.

Yukina before she left the arena also signed up for the tournament. Yet she needed to find a partner first.

While in class a young girl came walking up to Lilly and handed her a note. "This is for you" She said before walking away from Lilly. Inside the note it read.

"I Kara Ravenclaw hereby challenge you Lilly Sera to a rank match at a time and place of your choosing. Being as you're the one who's being challenged you can name the rules to the match"

Yvraine was in Lilly's English lesson and she seemed rather interested in something.

"How have I been doing in what?" Lilly asked.

Lilly was handed a note by another student. She opened it up and read it. According to the note, Kara had challenged Lilly to a ranking match. Lilly wasn't really interested in that. She already had her targets in sight and something within her prevented her from accepting as well. Lilly wrote, in block capitals, over the note 'I DECLINE' before she burnt it to ash in her hands and blew it out the window.

"I've noticed your little friend Kara hasn't been around lately something happen between you two?" Yvraine asked,

Kara had been keeping an eye on Lilly using magic she was surprised to see. That Lilly declined the match she had thought Lilly still wanted her dead. Truthfully she didn't want the match herself either as she still wanted to at least set things right. But she didn't know how anything she said to them they thought was a lie.

Since she was shielded they wouldn't know it was her "I'm friendless"

"A lot of things." Lilly simply stated. "To summarise, we're no longer friends until further notice."

The English lesson began and Lilly started on the work set.

"Oh" Yvraine said as she moved away from Lilly.

The work set was putting misspelled sentences back together in the right order. And fix the misspelled words.

The English lesson came and went by and the class was dismissed for lunch. Lilly went back to the quad to join up with her sisters and have lunch with them.

Kara was feeling a little hungry so she decided to go get some lunch. She went down to the kitchen to find her sister already there waiting. "Why did you try to attack me through Haley?" Kara asked. Marici listened for a moment. "Because you need not go crawling back to them"

Lilly and her sisters went to the cafeteria for lunch. They chatted about their day and Lilly ran through her plans for later with them again just to make sure they knew what they were going to do. Holly was still not very keen on the aspect of being able to die in the arena fights. She'd already felt like she'd come close to that once before when Haley set the illusionary battle axe on her.

'What if I want to?" Kara countered as she stared hard at her sister. Marici just shook her head and laughed. "Because if you do you die it was Father's orders" Marici stated, Kara took this in was this more revenge for what the Sera's had done to him if what Marie had done was really true and not lies?. "He has plans for you Kara big plans and he doesn't need your so called ex friends messing it up"

Holly was starting to second guess her choice. She believed that she'd be more of a hindrance than a help in the fights. She just couldn't overcome her fear of dying. Lilly offered her words of encouragement and comfort to try and make her feel better whereas Haley just agreed fully with how Holly was putting herself down. She was promptly set in her place by Lilly, who gave her a quick jab to her arm.

Both Marici and Kara argued back and forth about the Sera's and what their fathers plans. For Kara would be Marici didn't say what they were since she fully didn't know. As Kale was keeping them to himself. All he said was that he wanted Kara to stay away from the Seras and train like normal just like she used to do.

The girls ate their lunch and the lunch break finished. Holly and Haley went back to their lessons and Lilly went along to her own. She had French now and wasn't looking forward to it. She'd just read through it like normal.

Both sisters ate their own lunch like normal but went their separate ways once finished Marici. Went to go train once again and Kara left the house to just go about wherever outside she had no clear place in mind.

Lilly read through French class and went to her last lesson of the day, which was cookery. Lilly wasn't the greatest Chef but she was passable. After Cookery had finished, Lilly met up with her sisters outside the school and started to head towards 'Dessert Paradise' for her training plan for the girls.

Kara had went to the park and remembered that this was the first place where she had first met the girls. She walked around for a while but didn't do much she left the area and decided one last time to try them again. She flew towards the Sera house and landed in front of the house and waited for the girls.

Marie Sera was released from police custody later that day.

Lilly and her sisters arrived at 'Dessert Paradise'. They went inside and Lilly headed over to the counter to speak to the Manager. They were the only customers at the moment.

"No new information yet." The Manager told Lilly.

"Good. I've just lost a bomb of CP from a random contest so I've gotta earn it all up again." Lilly answered.

"Foul Play?"

"Pretty much. Anyway, is the Arena taking bookings at the moment?"

"I think so. Only monster battles at the moment. The other Empowered ones are all busy with something."

"Perfect! I need CP and my sisters need a little 'personal experience' with fighting."

"The little ones behind you?" The Manager asked as he looked at the twins. "They're only kids. Are they really Empowered ones?"

"Got a problem with that?!" Haley asked with a frown.

"Yes, Mister. We are Empowered ones. We're still kinda new to it all so we're not that good yet." Holly answered.

The manager shrugged and unlocked a door behind the counter.

"Better hurry." The manager told the girls.

Lilly started off towards the door before she was stopped by Holly tugging at her shirt. She was swaying around a little from side to side.

"Um, can I go toilet first?" Holly asked.

"Didn't you go before we left school?" Lilly sighed.

"Yes. It's just that I'm so nervous about this all that I...um..."

Lilly took Holly's hand and led her into the toilets.

As Kara waited around the Sera manor for the girls to return.

Yvraine came into the 'Desert Paradise' Just as the girls left to go to the restrooms. She asked the manager id she could sign up for some of the monster battles. She waited as he went about starting matters up. So there wasn't much that she could do at the time and just took a seat like normal.

Once Holly had finished up in the toilets, she left them with Lilly, who then noticed Yvraine in the seating area.

"Fancy seeing you here." Lilly said with a small smile to Yvraine. "Any reason you're here?"

"Spy!" Haley quickly cut in.

"She's not a spy." Holly answered back.

Yvraine noticed the other girls.

"I wanted to sign up for some monster battles as I could use some more training, plus the extra CP would help me out as I plan to challenge Rank 31 one day" Yvraine told Lilly.

She looked over at Haley. "I'm not a spy"

"Same reason I'm here then." Lilly answered. "I've also got to run the girls through a few drills."

"Um, Ms Yvraine?" Holly asked. "Can we really die in these fights?"

Holly was trembling a little while she asked the question.

"Of course we can!" Haley cut in. "Didn't you listen to Lilly? We can die! That just adds to the fun! If we die, then we can say we've actually faced death and won!"

"Would you like some help on that?" Yvraine asked to Lilly.

She looked back at Holly. "Yes, you can if you're not careful but it's not a real death you will just be taken out of the fight but you will be healed later. By others like us I'm guess you don't like that fact" Yvraine said.

"I'm staying with Lilly." Haley pouted as she hugged Lilly's arm. "I don't trust spies."

"Um, I wouldn't want to burden you so I'll stay with Lilly as well." Holly answered.

Yvraine explained the situation with death and the Arena.

"Lilly told me we do actually die but we get brought back by other empowered ones." Holly replied. "I don't wanna die."

"I'm not a spy" Yvraine replied again but she soon gave up on it. "You wouldn't be a burden but do as you wish"

"You don't have to take part in them but as it's the only way to get Cp then you will have to think really hard on it"

Haley just stuck her tongue out at Yvraine and turned her head away.

"I-I don't want to be like this forever." Holly answered. "I want to get stronger and braver so I can help Lilly. I don't want to be sacred all the time."

"Lovely chat you girls are having but you'd better move along now. The portal will close any minute." The manager cut the conversation short.

Lilly quickly headed off in the direction of the door behind the counter.

"We'll continue this in the Coliseum. Haley, as you didn't go to the bathroom when you had the chance, we're not stopping for you in the Coliseum. You'll just have to hold it until we're done." Lilly said as she quickly left through the back door.

Instead of going into a back storage room, Lilly and her group appeared in an old Greek style vestibule for the Coliseum. Everything was made from stone and fashioned like a true Greek fighting arena with statues of Ares, the Greek God of War, dotting the hallways and causing their crossed spears to make a small tunnel down into a large waiting area. Lilly and her group moved down into the waiting room.

"Well take it how you want to" Yvraine told Holly as she went over and stepped into the portal ignoring Haley.

Yvraine went into the waiting room where several others girls like herself and the others were. They were sitting around chatting among themselves. Near her she heard something mentioned about Kara who had been doing this for a while for about a month but then stopped. She heard mention of the Rank 30 fighter and how powerful they were.

Lilly signed the girls and herself up for the next monster match. They were told they had 20 minutes to prepare. Lilly took a seat in the waiting area on the stone benches, which were actually much more comfortable than they looked, and her sisters joined her.

"Now, girls." Lilly started. "Arena matches are all based on how good you look taking the enemies out. We can't just rush them down as that's not very nice to watch. We have to make it all look as stylish and extravagant as possible."

"So, kill cool and kill fast?" Haley asked.

"Pretty much, doing it quickly and flamboyantly will earn us a lot of points. At the end of the matches, the points are tallied up and we get a cut of the total in CP. The rest of the cut goes to the Coliseum for actually organising the event."

"How much do we get?"

"We get 70%, they get 30%."

Haley was swaying a little on the bench. Lilly paid it no attention as Haley often does that when sitting still for a while.

"Does this place have toilets?" Holly asked. "Just in case I need to go later?"

"Yes it does but they're almost always full. Do you see the crowd out there?" Lilly asked as she pointed to the circular seating area overlooking the fighting pit. All the seats were packed by a mass of onlookers.

"So we're fighting, in front of THEM?!" Holly asked, her voice trembling a little with fear.

"I know you don't like crowds but as soon as we're fighting, we'll forget all about them."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A New Path**

Yvraine signed her own name in. As she had 20 minutes to wait she watched the finding below. Between other players and the monsters she sat away from the girls. She saw the crowd about 15 minutes later Yvraine's name was called out and it appeared to be her turn. She left the room and walked into the arena she had changed into her battle outfit.

In the arena she was facing off against a large green scaled dragon. The battle at first seemed to go back and forth between both Yvraine and the dragon. Each took a beating but the dragon started to gain the upper hand. Yvraine was forced into a corner and soon called up 'Isha' for help a new power awoke in Yvraine it wasn't her awakened mode but instead the form she used against Lilly.

Yet right as she was about to make her move. The dragon moved towards Yvraine and unleashed and massive form of magic upon her in the form of darkness. The attack engulfed Yvraine in a massive explosion sending her flying back into the arena wall. Her head slammed down again it rather hard. Blood sprayed upon the floor and the dragon finished off Yvraine by tearing her apart. She lost the fight by dying.

Her body was then taken out of the fight and placed into the medical room.

While waiting, Haley's movements on the bench seemed to go through a set routine. She'd first sway around a little before rocking her legs back and forth. After that, she'd than ever shuffle around on the seat or bounce up and down a little. Lilly sighed. She knew that Haley needed the toilet but refused to admit it.

"You should've gone when I took Holly." Lilly scolded Haley.

"I didn't need to go then and I don't now." Haley lied.

"It's obvious you do. You can't sit still!"

"I'm normally like this. I like moving around."

"You're only fooling yourself. No chance now, we're up."

After Yvraine's loss, which the girls didn't know about, they were called up. They all changed into their battle outfits and waited for the summons. Haley was bobbing around while standing there. Lilly knew that she must be bursting to go but it was her own fault.

Yvraine was in rather bad shape she had a rather large gash on the back of her head. She was placed in the special area of the medical area. Several empowered ones were busy trying to heal her. Quick x-rays taken with magic showed that Yvraine had suffered a very bad concussion. Yet as she lay there in bed it seemed that her 'Isha' thing had not worn off at all which seemed rather odd.

"Okay, I give in." Haley quietly said as she quickly shot both of her hands down to her nether regions. "I'm bursting for a pee!"

"Too late, we're up." Lilly coldly answered. "I did warn you."

The arena portcullis opened and Lilly and her sisters filed out. Lilly was clearly used to it all as, despite the crowd's cheers, she didn't bother looking up from the portcullis opposite the entrance they left from. Holly was hiding behind Lilly and Haley was less-than gracefully hobbling along behind with her hands attached to her skirt.

"We now have a returning champion for the rank B monster fights, Lilly Sera, the white flame!" A commentator in the commentary box called out.

"She appears to be bringing along two young girls with her. Is she seriously thinking that those two can stand against what's in Rank B?" Another commentator cut in.

"I don't know. One of the looks petrified and the other looks like she's not bursting from excitement, but something else."

"Seriously, Lilly should've done this alone. They'll only drag her down."

"Stop putting them down. It's all good entertainment."

"I guess you're right. We might need a clean up in the arena before the blood starts getting spilled. I think the girl at the back is leaving a little trail behind her."

The commentators continued their heckling.

"From our last epic fail, I hope these three have more fight in them. Bring on the phase hounds for ROUND 1!" Commentator A introduced the fight as a pack of purple hounds burst forth from the opposite arena gate.

Yvraine still lay in was now healed but wasn't awakening yet. The gash in her head was gone and that was all the others left her alone.

Kara was wondering where the girls were as she was tired of waiting around for them.

A quick survey of the combat revealed that it was six against three. They were outnumbered.

"Is it too late to back out?" Holly asked Lilly as she trembled behind her.

"A little too late, yes." Lilly replied.

"Figures."

A hound dived towards Haley. Lilly only managed to just intercept the dive with a firewall before the hound reached Haley.

"Stay focused!" Lilly scolded.

"It was a little hard before but it's no longer that bad." Haley replied casually as a small puddle appeared under her. "Guess they've just brought their own doom!"

"Maybe we should include an age restriction for these fights? No kiddies allowed." Commentator A insulted the sacred Holly and the now slightly damp Haley.

"Kids will never learn. We'll get things like fake registrations. How do you think they play these MMO games?" Commentator B replied.

"Anyway. They're meant to be killing the hounds, not giving them free drinks. The kid should've gone before she entered. Oh well, the audience loved it."

A huge roar of approval came from the audience when the saw the puddle form under Haley.

"ON WITH THE ACTION!"

"There may be six of them but they're cannon fodder." Lilly told the girls.

After all the slight hesitation at the start, the girls pulled through quite nicely. Haley cut a hound in half in midair as it dived towards Holly and Holly managed to pummel three down with a single arcane explosion. Lilly always included some nice fire flair with her strikes and managed to take the rest down in a single inferno when they got too cocky.

"Wow, they actually pulled through." Commentator A said with surprise.

"Always good to have new blood." Commentator B agreed.

"And new stains besides blood on the floor."

"Truly."

Yvraine woke up a short time later. She looked around at the area and got out of bed. She left the medical area and went back into the waiting room. She walked over to the sign in desk and asked to see the last of ranked matches going on. She was handed a list of all the ranked fighters in the country she looked over the list.

She looked through the names on the list and saw she didn't have enough points for that matter. So she couldn't challenge anyone instead she went to locate one of the girls who had healed her. She found the girl in the bathroom washing her hands. Yvraine went about her business and watched the girl for a short time. As she left the bathroom Yvraine followed behind her and soon left the arena through another portal.

"I don't like those men in that box." Holly quietly said to Lilly as she looked at the commentary box.

"Ignore them. They're paid to heckle." Lilly replied.

"Alright, so I peed myself! So what?!" Haley shouted up to the box. "You know you loved it!"

The audience roared in approval once more. Some even shouted down for an encore.

"Bark's worse than your bite, I'm sure." Commentator A fuelled the fires.

"Oh yeah?! Wanna test that theory? I'll maccare...massacre...mass..." Haley shot back.

"Massacre." Commentator B sighed. "It's 'massacre'. What's your grade in English?"

Haley was really starting to get annoyed at the pair.

"Just you wait..." She growled.

Yvraine still followed the girl for quite sometime. The girl soon noticed Yvraine following her and turned around. She was about to ask why Yvraine was following her before. The area around the girl started to shake and then freeze over. Yvraine hard a rather dark look in her eyes and scythe appeared in her hands. As she gave in she pointed at the girl and the area was engulfed in darkness and blocked off from anything magical knowing what was going on.

Soon a scream was heard and the darkness faded Yvraine was gone. A white rose was left behind and blood covered the sidewalk and walls. The girl had been strung up by dark chains of magic and a large hole was in her chest.

"Turn that anger towards your next opponents because you're going to need it." Commentator A announced. "Here comes the hammer bashing duo, the blue and red Onis!"

"This kind of reminds me of that old arcade game where you had two paddles and had to bounce a ball back and forth in hopes of hitting your opponents goal." Commentator B replied.

"It will be like that but with three balls and a lot more blood."

"I hope this box is bulletproof because I wouldn't want a bludgeoned corpse soaking my new suit in blood."

"Think of all the equipment in here. If this stuff gets wrecked it'll be a pricey repair."

Two giant demons ran through the gate and charged towards the fighting trio. Holly quickly cast a group teleport and they appeared behind the demons.

This fight was actually like ping pong, except that the onis were the ones bouncing back and forth and not the girls. Haley tricked them into blind rampages into walls with her copies before Holly and Lilly laid into them with arcane sabres and explosions. For added flair, Haley dealt the finishing blow by using her Wingblades to make a spear and impale the two into each other before sticking them into the ground like a macabre monument.

"Well, two matches down. Is it beginners luck for the kids or is Lilly so good that she's boosting them?" Commentator A asked.

"It's because we're so awesome!" Haley retaliated.

"Awesome's not a word I'd use to describe your 'grand' entrance." Commentator B shot back with clear sarcasm on the word 'Grand'. "You looked like a new kid on the block who'd taken the wrong turn while searching for a bathroom."

"Why I oughtta- !" Haley shouted.

Yvraine walked back to the arena and went in through a portal again. She joined the arena members and watched as the girls fought their monsters. Her gaze was fixed upon Lilly then Haley and Holly. She enjoyed the humiliation that Haley was going through. She left the arena and went back to the waiting room and signed up for another match.

Kara was tired of waiting and left their house she went to the arena as well thinking that some extra practice would help settle matters. She went into the waiting room and sat down before signing in herself.

Lilly had to restrain Haley as she tried to dive towards the commentary box.

"Put her on a leash! I hope she's not rabid." Commentator A chuckled.

"Rabies is the least of our worries. If the authorities come in here and see a girl with no panties on sitting on top of us then they'll likely lock us up." Commentator B answered.

"Come down and say that to my face, cowards!" Haley shouted up. "I'll slater, salowter, slanter..."

"Slaughter." Commentator B sighed. "Stop trying to sound intelligent with words past your ability to vocalise."

"Watch out, we've got a vocab Nazi over here." Commentator A laughed.

"Just trying to educate the uneducated."

"Ignore them, Haley." Lilly told Haley.

"They're trying to start a fight." Holly added on.

Kara had walked back out into the arena and heard the commentators making fun of Haley. She laughed at what was said. As she shielded herself from being detected by anything magical she used her magic to force up Haley's skirt to flash the crowd. The magic wasn't wind magic but normal magic. She was using her own magic as since she wasn't making herself know or using much else it was nice to see if this would work.

A magic barrier blocked Kara's interference and caused the spell to affect her instead.

"Speaking of uneducated, we've got a nice companion for our little rabid friend here. I think he's a bit too big to fit through the door so he'll have to be beamed in." Commentator A announced. "Make way for our old friend, the Mountain Troll!"

A huge gnarled and knobbly troll appeared in the arena.

"A couple of knocks to the head might actually improve her intelligence." Commentator B added in.

"Or knock her dead." Commentator A shrugged.

"That too."

The mountain troll fight was a long one due to the troll's regenerative capabilities. In the end, Holly dealt the finishing blow with a well timed backbiter when it lashed out at her. The troll's own weapon turned on it and hit it solid in the temple.

"I think she's the twin who got all the intelligence." Commentator A said as he indicated Holly. "What a nice finish!"

"Anyway, I think someone tried to cause a rather funny thing earlier before we brought the troll in. I'm sure I felt the barrier waver a little." Commentator B stated.

"So it wasn't just me. Someone not happy with us?"

"I think it was aimed at Rabies there." Commentator B said as he indicated Haley.

When the spell started to affect her instead she cut off the flow of magic. She left the arena and went back into the waiting hall since her name was called next as after this fight it would be her own.

Haley was now shouting abuse back at the Commentators. She was using language that would make any old lady faint at the sound of it. She used every swear word under the sun to insult these annoying commentators.

"I think all this blood has sent our rabid animal there a little bloodthirsty." Commentator A said.

"Actually, I think she's lost the plot due to all this excitement. Kids shouldn't be doing this." Commentator B replied.

"I think we'd best give them a little break to cool off. We'll put this rank B monster battle on a temporary interval for now. But first, one last show from little miss crazy."

Commentator A cast some form of spell on Haley. Because of the Arena, the spell instantly hit her. Haley was overcome by a strong urge to perform a strip tease in front of all the spectators. Lilly and Holly were locked up in a resilient sphere from Commentator B.

Haley started by flashing her bare lower area a little to bring on the joy, The audience went into a frenzy and cried out in joy at the sight. Haley then slowly started to take off her dress before putting it on the floor and sitting on it with her bare flower over the middle of it. She then smiled and closed her eyes. A couple of seconds later, she started to urinate on her own dress. The audience threw in a load of tips towards Haley and the girl's points skyrocketed into the millions!

"You do know you'll all be going to jail for this, right?" Commentator B asked the audience, who booed and hissed at him. They wanted more.

"They don't care. It's entertainment for them. Sick f****." Commentator A laughed.

"Whatever floats their boat,"

"Or raises their trousers."

After the show, the girls were beamed out of the arena back into the waiting area and Kara was beamed in. The wet patch from Haley's earlier accident was still on the floor to the left of Kara.

"And now we have another returning champion, Kara Ravenclaw!" Commentator A announced as the audience first started off by booing before cheering when they noticed that it was Kara.

"I wonder if she'll give us a show like the Sera girls." Commentator B asked.

"Probably not. Little Miss Crazy was quite the attention hog."

Kara had watched the whole match and strip tease with Haley. She really didn't know what to say as she enjoyed it but she wasn't going to let the girls know that. As that part of her mind was shielded from their probing. She also saw the small wet patch upon the ground that had been from Haley.

She looked around at the cheering audience she she changed into her battle outfit. Flashing the crowd her nudity for a moment. Before she was engulfed within a sphere of chaotic dark magic. Soon the sphere cracked to pieces and Kara seemed to have undergone a chance. She was now wearing a different outfit.

Kara has a lean figure of exquisite beauty, a faerie vision of perfection of limb and carriage. Milky white skin, like polished alabaster, shone from the shadows, broken only by the sharp, bladed blackness of armoured shoulder guards and high leather boots studded with silvery spikes of diamond. The curve of the apparition's legs rose to a chain belt from which clung a brief loin-clout of translucent gossamer threaded with little strings of ruby and gold.

The trim body was bare except for the compact curves of a metal bustier that trapped the swell of firm breasts. Beneath their clawed, blade-like onyx 's face was surrounded by a wild mass of black hair bound by a sort of jewelled crown or circlet, its rubies seeming to twinkle beneath the dark tresses like hungry eyes. The face itself was one of awful beauty, of such perfection of symmetry and aesthetics that it made the soul quiver with shame, desire and repulsion.

As she let the darkness within her awaken fully. A aura of pure darkness was now around her beauteous form. Soon before Kara a monster appeared it was like a big red mountain, easily able to swallow an ogre whole with one snap of its immense jaws. In shape, it was something like a mammoth hog-wolf-spider thing. It had one leg that was a big paw while the other was more like a bunch of twisted scorpion-claws. Its hind legs both ended in hooves and from its back bristled a forest of black horns that quivered and shook like the legs of a crushed spider. Its thick bull-neck and the top of its head were sheathed in plates of bronze barding. A huge nub of bronze jutted over its snout, like the nose-spike of a rhinox.

Kara looked at the monster and giggled with delight in her hands appeared daggers of blackest night.

Back in the lobby, Haley was still naked and sitting on her sodden dress. She'd snapped out of the mind control and was now fuming with rage.

"Those B*******! What the f*** are they trying to pull on me?! I'll f****** bash their s*** filled heads in!" Haley shouted as Lilly held her still in a flame sphere.

It'll take a really long while for Haley to calm down.

"Just what are they teaching kids nowadays?!" Commentator A asked in shock as he saw Kara's outfit. "She looks like a nymphomaniac from a backstreet brothel in that!"

"Well, Crazy Girl from before had no panties on under her dress. I think this is the age of sex-crazed kids." Commentator B added in.

"Seriously, we should put an age restriction on these fights. Everyone here will probably go to prison after these shows."

"Whatever, I doubt they will. Rules don't state that they can't look."

"Well, aside from the slutty attire of this little sex-fiend, it's time we brought in some competition. Get ready for ROUND 1!"

Kara's opponent appeared in front of her.

Kara looked at the large monster before her and giggled once again in sheer delight. With the daggers in hand she charged at the beast getting in close as it swept at her with a clawed hand. She ducked under the blow and then flashed up in front of its face. To slice open its nose sprayed hot wet blood into the air. The blood splashed onto Kara's body and she moaned in delight and jumped backwards.

Landing upon the ground she ran her hand along her skin wiping the blood off and then slowly. Licking it from her fingers. Another moan of ecstasy escaped her mouth the heckling from the commentators wasn't bothering her that much be she wanted to put on a show for the audience. The monster came at her again and tried to stomp on her with a hoof, She dodged the blow yet again then jumped upon its back. Climbing up the forest of black thorns along its back. Once up to its face her daggers flared with chaotic dark magic as she stabbed them into its eyes the monster roared with pain.

Kara jumped off of it and gracefully landed on the ground yet before, With all of her jumping she was flashing the crowd her special treasure as she was pulling a Haley. And was wearing nothing under her outfit yet since was the dark part of Kara. She didn't seem to care all the much with the monster blinded Kara stabbed her blades into the ground and ran her hands over the blood still covered her body she cupped her breasts and moaned once again.

"Oh, the blood it's been so long" Kara purred.

A large ball of darkness had formed in her hands and she then shot in at the beast. In a beam like fashion blasting a hole through its chest.

After the quick decimation, the Commentators were a little shocked at Kara.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want her anywhere near me. I don't want to be castrated. Have you seen those damn claws?!" Commentator A said in horror.

"You're talking crap, mate. I know you're a huge S&M lover!" Commentator B answered.

"S&M, yes, having my thing cut off during a quickie I'm not too fond of."

"Well, now that you put it that way..."

Back in the lobby...

"Can I come out now?" Haley asked Lilly as she was still stuck in the flame sphere.

"No." Lilly answered.

"But I need to pee."

"You can't possibly need to. You just went all over your dress."

"I'm hungry."

"Food can go through it."

"I'm thirsty."

"Drink can go through it."

"I wanna kill those damn b*******."

"No."

Back in the Arena...

"Well, time to bring on the next opponent." Commentator B announced. "Bring on ROUND 2!"

The monster was killed and vanished she heard the commentator's speaking about her. She turned their way. "Neither of you would ever be able to satisfy me bring me a cute young female and I'll put on a real show for you boys" Kara squealed in pleasure. As the daggers went away her thoughts traveled to abusing a female in front of the crowd and she felt herself growing wet.

Since it was still her turn Round 2 soon began with a full blast of flames coming at Kara. She was engulfed in dragon's breath as another dragon appeared. This one was all the colours of the rainbow.

"Yes, Yes, YES more I want More!" Kara howled as she felt the flames burning her body.

The crowd roared their approval of the show down in the arena.

In her hands and large two handed sword appeared. She brought the handle between her legs and straddled it rubbing it up against her peach. Moaning in pleasure she gripped it with two hands. Then charged at the dragon.

"She's off her rocker!" Commentator A shouted in horror.

"So she's into S&M as well?" Commentator B asked in shock.

"Damn! What's wrong with the kids these days!?"

"Crazy and sexually disturbed."

"I-I can't say anything against that. She's just too much of a mentally disturbed individual."

For the first time in their whole career, both Commentators were speechless. Kara had changed from the honour bound fighter she once appeared to be to a crazy, sick, masochistic and sadistic bloodthirsty beast.

Back in the lobby...

"I wanna come out." Haley continued to grumble.

"No." Lilly replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll buy you some ice cream?"

"Tempting offer but still, no!"

"I'll get into bed with you?"

"What're you talking about?!"

"I'll do all your chores for the next month?"

"No, no and NO!"

Holly was just sitting there with her fingers in her ears wishing that Haley would just shut up.

Kara flashed to the dragon and appeared above its head she brought down her blade slicing through its head. Sending blood splashing all over the floor and her. She squealed and moan as the hot blood gushed onto her.

"Oh, God, Yes" Kara screamed.

She climaxed right then and there as the dragon split in half and landed on either side of her. The crowd was speechless as well.

The darkness that was around Kara seemed to vanish and she appeared to be the normal her once more. As the round was over she was beamed back to the waiting room. She saw the other girls still trapped in their little bubble and went over to them.

"Having fun being trapped?" Kara asked.

"Okay...That's enough. This is some triple X rated stuff here." Commentator A finally decided.

"So much for a returning champion. She was more like a sick in the head druggie off the streets." Commentator B agreed.

"Kara's finished for now. We'll be back shortly with the Sera girls. More from Little Miss Crazy and her sisters. Stay tuned for more rabid little girls and increased prison sentences."

The commentators signed off and a short 10 minute interval was called while the arena was cleaned.

A notification ran out through the announcement system stating that Lilly and the girls were up in 10 minutes. Kara went over to them.

"You're the last person I wanna see now!" Haley growled at Kara. "If I weren't in this sphere I'll rip Daddy's little princess a new hole!"

Holly was oblivious to Kara's arrival as she still had her fingers in her ears.

"Having fun slaughtering monsters and getting off to being soaked in their blood?" Lilly asked with venom.

Kara looked over at Haley once she was finished speaking to her, "Big talk coming from the little slut who put on a show for the whole crowd. Too bad I wasn't videoing it on my phone it'd be up on youtube in a matter of moments" Kara told Haley.

She ignored Holly.

"Maybe, but I know you wish it was you on the receiving end of all that wanted to me to be the one to control you" Kara says.

Haley was trying to break through the sphere while shouting obscenities at Kara.

"You're lucky we're in a sanctuary otherwise I won't hesitate to blow you to smithereens." Lilly calmly answered. She then blanked Kara and turned back to her sisters.

"We'll be having a quick toilet break before the next fight. Come along now and, even if you don't feel like you need to, try and go as I don't want a repeat of Round 1." Lilly told her sisters. She shook Holly a little and repeated what she said. Haley was still in her sphere as the trio headed towards the toilets.

Kara heard all of the swears that Haley was saying to her. She walked up to her and kneeled down "I'm sure you will have another wonderful show everyone" Kara said as she knew what to do. However when Lilly blanked her she went over and grabbed her arm stopping her from going towards the toilets.

"You know something I've had it with your damn attitude you're nothing but a stuck up little princess. Who always has to get her way but more along the lines is that you nothing more than a *****" Kara spoke she let go Lilly but slapped her hard across the face.

Then left her alone and walked away.

After the slap, Kara was encased in a glass container after a flash of red light.

"No violence in a sanctuary." A voice sounded from the announcement system. "Locked down for 30 minutes."

The case which Kara was locked in was impervious to all forms of magic and physical violence. Any further violations of the peace policy would result in more severe punishments.

Lilly just ignored Kara as a faint white glow covered the cheek she was slapped on. The glow removed the red mark and numbed the pain.

The girls went into the toilets and Lilly made sure that they had both been before finishing up in there and heading back to the lobby to be called up for her Round 4 match.

Kara was locked within a glass container she didn't seem to care. As Lilly deserved the slap across the face for all the hell she had put her through recently. She looked at the moniters on the wall which showed the arena and the matches to the others in the waiting room. She sat down on the floor and waited.

A few moments after leaving the toilets, Lilly and her sisters were called back into the arena.

"After our momentary break to clean up the messes left behind, we're finally back to our scheduled entertainment." Commentator A began. "Please welcome the Sera Girls!"

The audience went into a frenzy of claps and cheers as the girls appeared in the arena again.

"I wonder if we'll be getting more time added onto our imminent sentences now?" Commentator B asked.

"Probably, the Crazy girl's jailbait if ever I saw some."

"I'm not crazy!" Haley shouted back at them. "Come down here and say that to my face!"

"She's at it again." Commentator A laughed.

"Should we get the tranquilizers out and send her back to the Zoo?" Commentator B taunted.

"Nah, all we need is a can of Red Bull and to wait out the sugar rush."

Haley was about to go crazy at them again when the next beast appeared.

"Anyway, speaking of Bulls, we've got one with quite the set of horns on them at the moment. I don't think this one will give a sugar rush but he might rush something else. Here comes the Minotaur!"

Kara just watched what was going on and was happy that Haley was about to go crazy. All it'd take was a small push.

Lilly was actually quite thankful that they'd thrown a monster in so soon. If Haley was left to her own devices against the Commentators, then she might throw the whole match and they'd lose the millions on them at the moment. The winnings alone should set Lilly for the next two or three ranking matches.

The Minotaur put up one hell of a fight and nearly beat all the girls down. Holly had to tap into her light magic to heal and revive the downed members of her party. After a near loss, the girls managed to pull through.

"Well, they actually managed it." Commentator A said in amazement.

"Don't worry, the final fight will put them down. Lilly's going to lose like normal in this one and without her the other two are walking sacks of monster food." Commentator B replied.

Lilly knew that, if they hadn't changed the fighting order, she'd be at a huge disadvantage in the next fight. She just hoped that it wasn't what she thought it'd be.

Haley shouted more abuse at the commentators and tripped over her own words like normal, which allowed them to 'Vocab Nazi' her again.

"Anyway, Lilly's lost this one. You all know what's next so, let's bring on ROUND 5!" Commentator A introduced the next fight.

The gates opened and the final round of the Rank B monster battle began.

Kara only laughed as Haley was tripped over she tried to search herself to see if she had her phone. On her but she didn't have it which meant that she couldn't film Haley's embarrassment. So the only thing she could do was watch.

To Lilly's horror, they'd kept the same monsters. Three Lightning Elementals were summoned into the arena. Just looking at how their body crackled and sparked was enough to freeze Lilly to the spot. They'd come so far. She was so close to entering the Rank A matches and they had millions riding on her victory in this battle.

"As usual, the coward locks up like normal." Commentator A grumbled.

"She's in for a 'shocking' experience if she doesn't 'bolt' from the battle." Commentator B added in.

"I'm 'shocked' as to how bad the puns we're saying are."

"Like a 'bolt' out of the blue, the puns come 'thundering' down."

The commentators continued their pun battle.

"Lilly?" Holly asked with worry clear in her voice.

"Snap out of it, sis!" Haley called out to her. "Put those b******* in their place! Show them what you're made of!"

Lilly still looked on at the flickering humanoid forms of the lightning elementals, frozen with fear.

As Kara watched the events take place she saw as the lightning elementals were summoned into. The arena she knew what this meant as she knew Lilly was afraid of this type of stuff. Even though she hated Lilly this was going to far.

"Let me out of her" Kara screamed as she started pounding on it with her fists. She tried to call upon the darkness within her. To help her out but her magic was being blocked off. "Put me in there instead of her." Kara called out to anyone that was hearing.

She tried punching the glass with her fists.

"Don't do this to her you ****ing a******s" Kara shouted.

Lilly couldn't move as the elementals advanced towards her and her sisters.

"Come on Lilly, don't do this. You can take them." Holly tried to encourage Lilly.

"Come on! Fight it! Don't let that b**** see you fail!" Haley continued her support.

The elementals started by calling down a bolt of lightning near Lilly. She cried out in fear and her magic power failed her. She was returned back to her defenceless school clothes.

"Lilly!" Both of her sisters called out as they drew their blades.

"We'll take care of this! Stay here!" Holly said as she cast a resilient sphere around Lilly.

"We'll show them!" Haley shouted as she called upon the darkness within her to cloak her blade.

Once Holly had protected Lilly, she called upon her blade and cloaked it in light.

"You b******* are going down after this!" Haley shouted up to the commentary box. "Just you wait!"

Lilly was trapped in the sphere cowering away while her sisters fought on. The sphere allowed her some peace of mind as it blocked out the sounds of the lightning going off so she could at least watch the battle without being too scared but she was still far from being able to fight them. Her sisters were still no match for the elementals. They tried their best but they weren't good enough to beat rank B monsters all by themselves. Haley was already looking a little charred from the amounts of electricity she'd taken and Holly was also looking worse for wear. She was powerless to help them. Despite their mortal wounds, they still fought to save Lilly.

"You think...we'll just...back down?!" Haley asked the commentators.

"If you know what's good for you." Commentator A answered.

"Screw you guys! We're doing this for Lilly!" Holly shouted back.

"Foolish children." Commentator B said with a sigh. "Better call the cleaning crew right now."

Kara was raging on the inside of her glass container she was even cursing the commentators or who ever. Had placed her into the containers her fists were bloody messes. She was crying tears of pain and sadness.

"Let me out of her please!" Kara cried.

Her old friends were taking a beating.

"Beltran!" Kara called she tried to call on her spirit and the darkness within her. Yet nothing happened.

They'd never forgive her for this as it was her fault.

Lilly just watched the carnage which was about to ensue. Her sisters were doomed to lose and she knew it. They'd barely even fought in a real battle where death was apparent so they'd have no idea just how dangerous what they're doing is. She knew they'd die. She wanted to help them but she just couldn't.

"Girls, stop this!" Lilly called out. "Let me go! Run while you can!"

"Never!" Haley shouted back. "We're not just going to watch you die!"

"We can do this, trust us." Holly replied.

"No..." Lilly said as tears started forming in her eyes.

Holly and Haley still fought, despite the odds being against them. Lilly could only watch as the elementals called down one final blast of electricity which engulfed both girls. Lilly could hear their pained screams as they fell to the floor. The electricity still sparking and coursing over their bodies. They were motionless.

"Get up!" Lilly screamed at them. "Don't die!"

No reply. The girls just lay there.

"Down goes Lilly's crew. Downed again by the electric trio. When will she ever learn?" Commentator A stated uncaring.

"I could understand if she took the slack all by herself but why did she have to kill her sisters like that? I'm in my right mind to ask the medical crew to just let them rest in peace and not bother to revive them." Commentator B added in.

"They didn't deserve this. The worst sister of the millennium award goes to Lilly Sera, the most cowardly of all older sisters."

"B*******!" Lilly screamed up to the commentary crew.

Her sisters disintegrated into a shower of light as they were taken out of the arena.

"We'll close the match here. I doubt Lilly has it in her to fight them." Commentator A decided.

Kara screamed with rage and sadness she tried again and again. To get out of the container but she was helpless she watched as both Haley and Holly whom she hated die right before her eyes.

"NOOOOOO" Kara screamed.

She could feel the anger within her building she was screaming in pure blinded rage.

"You think I'm just going to give up after my sisters gave their life for me?!" Lilly screamed back to the crew. She was beyond fear now. Unbridled rage burned inside her with the death of her sisters, for the second time in their short lives. They knew the risks yet the still fought for Lilly and sacrificed themselves for her just so she could prove to the people in the audience that she wasn't a lost cause.

"Die! All of you. JUST DIE!" Lilly screamed out.

The orb shattered, which was a first for a resilient sphere, which was meant to stand against anything, and Lilly was engulfed in a swirling vortex of black and white fire. Chaki appeared on her shoulder.

"Perfect! Let it all out! Let the anger flow through you!" Chanki called out in delight. "Show them the power of the White Flame!"

Lilly went through the same change she did back in her fight with Marici. She'd awakened to the dark and light powers within her.

"This is for my sisters!" Lilly shouted out as a blast of magic destroyed all the cameras and cracked the commentary box.

"Stop the fight! Stop the damn fight!" Commentator A shouted in vain.

"Die!" Lilly screamed as she dived straight for the elementals.

Lilly was truly a force to be reckoned with now. The audience stared on in a mixture of amazement and pure horror. Never before have they seen such power. Nothing worked against Lilly now. She shrugged off the lightning like it was just a shower of rain. Pure hatred fuelled her now. The elementals had to group together at the last minute and make a Lightening Giant to withstand the onslaught but this didn't last for long. The only ones who could see the fight now where the audience and the commentators. Anyone else would just see static as the cameras were bust. Eventually, Lilly killed off the giant and claimed victory over the Rank B monster match.

"Lilly...has won." Commentator B quietly announced. "She's now certified Rank A and the winnings shall be totalled."

After the announcement of her victory, Lilly's power faded and she collapsed on the floor in her school kit.

"Such raw power hidden under an innocent guise." Chanki quietly said. "She'll need a little work on her stamina but she may just cut it." He then disappeared as if he'd never been there in the first place.

The five minutes had passed and Kara was released from the glass container. She was boiling with such rage. She let the darkness consume her she changed into the same form as before. She didn't care what happened to her now.

"BELTRAN!" Kara roared.

Soon Beltran appeared around Kara as she awoke and entered her spirit unison mode. Which seemed to combine with the darkness around her. Kara seemed to vanish out of sight. She flashed around the arena. Until she spotted the Commentators box.

"You *******s" Kara roared.

She sprinted towards them once in range she summoned the daggers to her hands again. She was nearly in reach of the first commentator when an unseen barrier formed around them. Protecting them from harm.

Kara raged at the barrier that was before and her revenge.

Before Kara burst onto the scene, Lilly was teleported away to the medical bay. She was still unconscious but her sisters were recovering nicely. They looked a lot less charred but they were still statically charged.

After Kara's outburst, the commentators cast a spell which sent Kara straight to a prison cell all alone. She was in a pocket dimension with no human contact and no food or water. She'd likely be locked up there for a long time unless she's released with a hefty bail of 2 million CP, the highest amount of CP a person can carry. This amount can only be carried by those in the top 3.

Kara was beamed away from the commentators and locked in the prison cell. She was still was raging at them for all the they had done.

Kale suddenly got a message from the officials in the magic arena. They explained they had a small problem. It seemed that Kara had caused a big deal of trouble and not tried to kill the commentators. Kale listened to what had happened he had the 2 million Cp, needed to release her. He had planned to use to to challenge the number one Ranked fighter very soon. But he gave in he'd have to beat the living shit out of Kara for this though.

The points were deducted from his account and the bail was paid Kara was released from the prison and beamed back home. Where Kale took out his rage upon her and started to beat her up like crazy.

Lilly soon awoke after a nice rest. She'd been asleep for a good three hours in this world but time passes differently. Back in the real world, only three minutes would've passed. Her head felt like lead and her whole body was numb from pain. She looked over to the side of her bed and saw Haley and Holly looking at her with big smiles on their faces. They looked pretty healthy after their run in with 900,000 volts of electricity.

"Lilly, I love you." Haley said with a smile as she hugged Lilly. Lilly felt a huge electric shock course through her body but she loved the contact with her twice-deceased sister.

"You did great." Holly comforted her. "Haley, let go of her please. You know we're still statically charged, right?"

"Oh, sorry." Haley said with a blush a she pulled off Lilly. "Doctors say we have to avoid contact with people and metal for at least another two hours to let the electricity fade."

Lilly just broke down in tears.

"Thank you both. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." Lilly sobbed.

Kara was beaten again and again it seemed that Marici was forced into healing. Her everytime she came close to death this last for quite a while. As Kale did everything in his powers to beat the living crap out of Kara as he stood over her bloodied form. He beamed her out of the house placing a form around it that she couldn't return not for a long time at least. Her battered body appeared in the sky in the middle of the town. She fell upon the street with a large impact breaking several ribs she lay in a pool of her own blood.

"Well, at least we won." Holly answered.

"We beat it near death and you just last hitted, kill stealer!" Haley joked.

"You sure did." Lilly laughed back through tears.

Feeling started to return to Lilly and she sat up on the bed.

"Shall we collect our well earned winnings?" Yuki asked.

"You bet we will!" Haley smiled.

The girls went to the lobby and asked at the information desk for their winnings. The information desk said that the numbers were so high that all their cards were capped out so they had at least 2.5 million more in the bank. Lilly's card was capped at 250,000 and the girl's cards were capped at 50,000. The total winnings were around 26 million. Most of it came from Haley's 'performances' and the audience were so moved by what the twins did for Lilly that they just threw in sympathy money for all the pain they had to endure. A lot of the money was spent on repairs after Lilly's outburst but they were still set for a long while.

On the streets, just as Kara's bloodied body hit the ground, a man in a white trenchcoat went over to the near dead Kara. He placed a single finger on her body and all of her wounds healed like nothing had ever happened. The man could sense a lot of power within Kara but he wasn't sure if she was aware of it or not. He'd keep her in mind. He left a single note by Kara's side. The note had a white rose on top of it. After the note was left, the man disappeared into the crowds of the street.

Kara saw through bloodied eyes a man appear before her in a white trenchcoat. He seemed to lean down and place a finger on her body. She screamed as she felt the magical power flow into her body healing the wounds that she had. The man walked away from her and she got up she saw a small white rose and a note upon her. She moved to a side alley and opened the note and started to read it.

The note which Kara was left with was written in a flowing script like calligraphy but it wasn't written in any language which was instantly recognisable. It was written in the language of magic. Once Kara started reading it, it turned out that it was meant only for her eyes so that's why it was written in the language it was. If anyone else tried to read it, they'd either experience severe pain in their eyes or see nothing but gibberish.

The note read:

"Child of Wind, you serve the wrong master. If you wish for a different outlook on your unique abilities, contact me. I will be waiting."

The note was signed by a picture of a white rose. Next to the rose lay a list of coordinates. The co-ordinates appeared to be for a different dimension entirely. A single address lay next to the co-ordinates:

'86, Rose Crescent.'

With their huge winnings, the girls returned to the real world. Lilly would come back after her winnings were all spent to challenge Rank A monster Battles.

Kara read over the note and read what it had to say. As she was alone no one else was bothering her at the moment. So they wouldn't be able to read the letter at all. She or anyone else for that matter had never really heard much about Rank 1 before as he kept to himself. The only person who had met him before was Kale but that was years ago.

As she reread it again it appeared that this person was right she did serve the wrong person even. Though her father trained her he always beat her up and wanted nothing more than to see her give into all the evil. She then saw the single address on the paper.

"I want to try this out" Kara said and she was suddenly beamed away.

The manager could see the look of pure joy in all of the girls.

"Got what you wanted?" The manager asked the girls.

"That and more." Lilly replied happily. "I want out usual, please."

"The price was steep but we came out victorious." Holly said.

"Death isn't so bad." Haley shrugged.

"Matter of opinion, that." Holly replied with a slight shiver.

The girls went to their usual table all happy and joyful. Lilly had her losses back and more and the girls got some decent battle experience and are heralded prodigies in the arena.

Kara was beamed into the pocket dimension of where Rank 1 resided. She appeared in a large sitting room with many white roses on display she saw. The young man sitting on a white sofa she saw the trench coat lying on a chair.

"Um, Hi I'd like to take you up on your offer?" Kara asked.

She didn't know what to really get out of all of this. If it meant that she could get a better understanding. of her powers the darkness, within her and the spirit unison where she can mix it with her darkness powers it would work out.

The girls back in the ice cream store had a mini celebration for their victory which'll likely last until dinner.

The office which Kara appeared in was decked out with a good variety of pristine items. Cream leather sofas lined one wall and a cream leather office chair sat in front of a computer desk. The man from before sat in a white lounge chair in front of a cream table. The table had a vase of white roses in and next to the vase rested a small bowl of sweets.

"So, child of the wind, you've seen how poorly you've been treated, have you not?" The man answered. He looked up from the table and towards Kara.

Over the top of his face he wore a white Opera mask which prevented any form of identification being carried out. He has a crisp white suit on and wore a white rose in his lapel. His hair was neatly cut and pure white. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties but it was hard to determine from the mask he wore.

"You've got a unique ability. One which deserves much fairer treatment than what has been happening. I know your lineage, Ravenclaw heir. Your father lacks knowledge. He does not understand the full extents of your power. He believes that, in order to become stronger, one must give into the darkness."

To punctuate his point, the man created a ball of white light in his right hand. He ran his left hand over the ball and it became pure black.

"What he fails to realise is that darkness can be channelled."

The man then ran his left hand back over the ball and it became half black and half white.

"Do you follow so far?"

Kara looked around the room and took a seat on a small white couch beside the man. "I have its always been like this my father treats me wrong you whenever I do something wrong" Kara told the man,

She listened to more of what he had to say. "What do you mean by unique have you been keeping tabs on me?" Kara asked. As she was following along. "He was the one who wanted me to give into the darkness which I did when my mother died and I killed those three girls" Kara said with shame. She saw the small white ball in his hand.

"You mean I can channel the darkness within me like with my spirit unison or something else?" Kara asked. She saw the black ball appear then saw as it became one of black and white.

"yes, I believe to if I channel the darkness with the light I can become better?"

"No, I have not been watching you. I've a power which allows me to read the history of a willing participant. I can discover what others cannot if they let me. Once you agreed to the note I left, the power activated as you were ported here. I now know just what you've been through, Kara." The man answered. "To save complications, you can call me Charon. Strange name for a person as pale as me, right?"

"I've seen what your friends do. The Three Sera girls." Charon answered. He seemed to have some inclination towards the name 'Sera'. "The energetic twin, Haley, she's a bit like you. Lilly as well has a split soul."

Charon dismissed the ball of light and continued his explanation.

"You may not have seen this but your friend, Lilly, in the arena battle, after her sisters met with a terrible fate, channelled darkness and light under the control of another. You, yourself, can do something similar without becoming a slave to the dark."

"The name is strange but I have heard it before but seemed to have forgotten it as my Father said it years ago and only now remembered it" Kara said. "I will say that I've had a bad time" Kara replied.

She heard Charon mention about Haley and the others. "You mean with the darkness inside of her I want to help train her to better understand but she turned me down"

"I.. I couldn't do anything to save them I was powerless and trapped within a glass container. It's my fault that all this happened to them" Kara told Charon.

"But how can I do that I don't have any light within me unless you mean wind magic?"

"Haley has a good enough teacher as it is. If she trained with you, I'd probably have the both of you sitting here right now." Charon chuckled.

"They're perfectly fine right now. They're just a little statically charged." Charon comforted Kara.

"Without light, there can be no darkness. Search your soul. Remember the orb? The darkness came from the light. Lilly and her sisters are prime examples of my explanation. When Chanki brought them back, he split Lilly's soul in two. The dark half went to Haley and the light half went to Holly. Two beings. One of perfect darkness and another of perfect light came from a single soul."

"I don't know that, I mean I would have trained one of them maybe it we didn't have our fight" Kara said sadly.

Kara closed her eyes and searched her soul through a quiet state. "I remember that orb, but wouldn't I be different in a way I doubt I'll split into a light and dark half like Lilly's sisters but will I be stronger than them as if I can master this. I'd be one soul of light and darkness?" Kara asked.

"If you can channel your darkness, you'll have access to powers like Lilly." Charon continued. "You'll be at a much stronger level as Lilly's powers were split to cater for her sister's revivals."

Charon knew just what Lilly would be like right now.

"With time and effort, you'll befriend them once again. Notice that I am not talking in past tense about their friendship, despite knowing that they're at odds with you right now? If you hurry, you may catch the tail end of a celebration of life and glory. Time passes a little differently here. Think of it like the arena. 1 hour in my domain is like 1 minute in reality. You've got a lot to learn and not much time to learn it in. Will you be as good a student to me as I hope you will?"

"So we will be one and the same" Kara said as Charon mentioned she'd have powers like Lilly's given time.

"But they may not want to see me but I guess I can give it a go" Kara said. She badly wanted to see the girls again. "I promise that I will study as hard as I can but what do you mean that not a lot of time?" Kara asked,

She was then beamed to the ice cream parlor and appeared in front of all three girls.

Kara was sent down to the ice cream parlour. Charon sent her one last message.

"Be yourself. Don't try to be someone you're not. I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon. I've no idea when but I know we've not got much time. If you wish to see me again, just head to the address on the message I gave you and enter the numbers of the co-ordinates into the security lock. Take care, Kara." Charon sent before contact was broken.

Lilly and the girls were a little shocked to see Kara appear out of thin air.

"Oh, hello." Lilly said.

"Yeah...hi." Haley greeted Kara.

"Um, hello." Holly said.

They would've had a right go at Kara had they still not been on a high from their winnings.

Kara got the last message from Charon. "Ok I will be back soon thank you for everything" Kara sent back.

As Kara saw all the girls she first went over and swept up Haley. In a big hug then did the same to Holly and last Lilly. "I'm so sorry for what happened before it was my fault that what happened in the arena happened." Kara spoke.

What she was speaking was the truth.

"I wanted to save you both Holly and Haley I really did it hurt me watching what you guys went through I tried to get out my hands were bloodied messes." Kara added.

"Losing you both hurt me alot I know it was only a game but seeing you two pass away made me feel like I really lost you"

As Kara hugged the twins, she was stuck by some rather powerful electric shocks due to the residual static on them, which still had yet to fade.

Kara poured out random things which none of the girls understood.

"Run that by me again, please. This time, try to make sense." Haley requested.

"Um, what she said." Holly agreed.

"Calm down and speak clearly." Lilly requested.

Kara felt the shocks from both the twins but didn't seem to care about it all that much. "I mean I saw the arena battle you three were having and the last fight I wanted to help out but couldn't since I was trapped in the glass container" Kara said.

"I was unable to do anything and seeing you both pass away even though it was just a arena fight made me feel very sad"

Craziness aside, Kara sounded sincere and Lilly couldn't pick up on any deceptions. Haley was a little put off by a reading she got where Kara was sitting along in a blank black void and seemingly talking to herself but, aside from that, she spoke the truth.

"Wanna join the party?" Haley asked. "We've just hit the big time on CP and we're throwing a huge celebration!"

"I didn't like dying. It was scary and cold and strangely wet." Holly admitted.

"I'd like that very much" Kara spoke. She took the empty seat next to Lilly. Then looked at both twins for a moment. "This might sound like a odd question but has either of you felt anything weird as of late say from around town or just from say magic in general?" Kara asked.

She didn't want to get them scared but she remembered what Charon said and wondered what he meant by it.

Another weird question.

"You been on something?" Haley asked. "That's the second weird thing I've heard from you."

"Nope. Nothing unusual." Holly answered with a slight shake of her head.

"Aside from Chanki acting up a little and begging me to give in, nothing whatsoever." Lilly admitted.

"No, I was told something was going to happen soon but I don't know what it is" Kara told Haley. She looked at Holly. "Interesting" Kara replied.

"I'll just say then keep an eye open"

"You're too paranoid." Haley concluded. "Anyway, let's eat!"

Haley gave up on talking and attack her ice cream.

"You're acting kind of strange." Holly said with a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

She watched as Haley ate her ice cream then remembered the game they played the last time they were here.

"Haley I challenge you to that one game we played the last time we were here"

It appeared that Kara was up for the 'Mega-Pop Challenge' again.

"Oh really? Wanna wet your panties again?" Haley asked with a grin. "I'm up for it."

"Holly and I are not taking part." Lilly quickly cut in. "You two can be fools all you want."

"Spoilt Sport." Haley pouted. "Anyway, we'd best pee before we do, just so we're ready."

Haley headed off towards the toilets.

"That girl never learns." The manager sighed. "She'll ruin the leather seats again."

"Bring a bucket and it'll be all sorted." Lilly replied with a shrug.

"This won't end well." Holly quietly whined.

"Hey, wait a minute I'm only challenging you to a fun game I don't want any wetting involved" Kara told Haley. She was telling the truth on that subject it was far too early to try any of that stuff out yet.

"Well, I'm not taking part in the wetting only in the challenge of the game itself"

After returning from the toilets, Haley explained what she meant.

"Remember last time we were here? I don't play it any other way. Still wanna do it?" Haley asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." The manager cut in. "Considering Haley's way is popular with a lot of the younger crowds who like tough challenges, the higher ups at the corporation decided to make Haley's way the new way of carrying it out. They believed that, if they could do it any other way, then the free meals will be a wasted amount of money as they'd be easy to get."

Lilly shook her head and Holly whimpered.

"What's the world coming to?" Lilly sighed.

"Bad things." Holly quietly added in.

"Yes I remember the last time we were here" Kara told Haley she was torn between giving up. And wanting to play but she then remembered the words of Charon saying to be herself and she finally agreed. "Ok, I'll do it" Kara says. She then got up from the table and went to the toilets herself and returned later. As the manager was explaining the new rules of who the game was now the norm.

She sat down at the table again. "Um, girl's there's something I need to tell you its about what happened after all three of you were out of it. When I was released from the glass container I tried to kill the commentators for what they did to you three take it anyway you want to I did it because I still cared about you three" Kara told the pair.

Since he was here Kara decided to ask the manager a question she had finally enough CP points. To act on her challenge as she had gotten them from the winning of the two matches from earlier. "Excuse me sir have you heard anything in the news about the Rank 31 fighter like anything about their powers or even a name I wish to challenge them to a match?" Kara asked.

After she spoke those words she at last turned to Lilly. "I'd like to ask you a question you don't have to answer this if you wish not to but I'd like to know something how come you are afraid of lightning?" Kara asked.

Haley smiled happily when Kara agreed to accepting the challenge request.

"Two for the Mega Pop Challenge please!" Haley ordered. The manager just sighed and shook his head as he got the stuff ready.

"Well, you're stupid and crazy for doing that." Lilly answered. "The Arena's under the protection of the Rank 1 Empowered One. He used his winnings throughout all the rank climbing to make the arena a reality. He created it as a place for new Empowered Ones to train. As you've set yourselves at odds with the arena now, you'd better hope you're not 'corrected' by the Rank 1."

Kara asked about the rank 31 fight.

"I'll have to research that one a little. It's been awhile since I've been asked." The manager answered as he returned with the things needed for the challenge.

"We'll start after a little breather. I've still got some ice cream to finish." Haley told Kara when the challenge equipment was brought through.

Lilly was sure she answered this question before.

"Haven't I already told you that?" Lilly asked Kara.

Kara heard what Lilly spoke of and got angry at her. "I did it because I care but would you do it for me if I was in your place instead or what if I was the one getting beat down instead would you guys try and save me?" Kara told her.

Kara looked back at the manager.

"Thank you for that?''

"I'll have to think on that for a bit" Kara spoke.

She looked away from Lilly and got up and started to pace around.

A sudden flash of white light filled the room and everyone except Kara froze in time. Charon's voice echoed in Kara's head.

"Careful." Charon warned. "Fire users have notoriously short tempers. The slightest thing can anger them. Control your anger and they'll be less likely to respond with anger."

Time appeared to reverse backwards for a second or two.

"Decide carefully on your interactions. I will not intervene again." Charon cautioned before time resumed. The previous statement from Kara to Lilly had been erased.

The manager went back to the counter after nodding to Kara.

"Anyway, a lot's happened so I'll tell you again." Lilly started. "Back when I was much younger, a lightening bolt struck down right next to me and nearly killed me." She turned her right side to Kara before pulling down her shirt and vest to reveal a tree-like pattern of darkened skin. "It left this as a reminder."

Kara suddenly saw a flash of white light and then heard Charon's voice in her head. "You seem to know a lot about them could you be the.." Kara's voice trailed off could he really be their father?

She shook her head. "Ok, I will" Kara replied.

"That is very bad, have you ever tried to overcome your fear?" Kara asked.

"Several times and I've always ended up like the girls." Lilly answered. "That's why I was stuck at rank B monster battles for months. Today was just a lucky break."

Haley finished her ice cream.

"Challenge..." Haley began as she picked up an empty king-size cup. "START!"

Haley filled up her first cup with some Lemonade before chugging it down.

"Ahh, I see" Kara replied.

The game began and Kara filled her cup with cherry soda and started to chug it down.

"Your going to lose"

First cup half gone and Haley was still going strong. She took a brief pause for breath and to answer Kara's taunt.

"Try me!" Haley answered just before returning to drinking.

Lilly and Holly were on the sidelines watching all of this lack of self-control.

"We're the only sane ones here." Lilly smiled to Holly.

"Yeah. I guess so." Holly replied.

Kara had chugged the cup down and finished it before Haley did, She was starting to feel the first effects as it went through her. She started to fill her second cup with apple juice.

"I am"

Haley managed to finish her first drink a little way behind Kara. She didn't feel a thing at the moment and she'd started off with a low caffeine content drink. She'll work her way up. Her second choice of beverage was raspberry-ripple ade. This drink was a new one on the list so Haley was risking it a little.

Lilly and Holly just watched the pair throwing caution to the wind and risking a problematic accident.

Kara was about a quarter of the way through her second drink. She looked at Haley and smiled then remembered Charon saying that were a lot alike. "I want to say I'm sorry for throwing our fight from before at school" Kara told her between sips.

The drink tasted like a cheap imitation of the ice cream but it wasn't that bad. It was more like drinking fizzy liquid ice cream. Not that bad.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Haley replied between mouthfuls.

She went back to drinking her drink and reached the halfway point. She then wondered how the manager's research was coming along she knew it'd take some time but she wanted. To know at least something about this person as it would help her get prepared.

Haley had demolished her second drink. It was really easy to drink. The carbon in it was next to nothing. She still felt no change in her body but she knew that it may just take a little while for the drinks to settle in. She filled up her third drink with Sprite.

Kara finished her second drink and went about getting her third. She tried water this time she was again feeling the affects, But wasn;t going to show what was happening, She thought about cheating to win but that would just anger the girls so she didn't. She started on her third drink.

Haley was a quarter of the way through her Sprite when she felt the first signs that the liquid was starting to hit her bladder. They were weak at the moment but it still caused a little discomfort. Haley's drinking slowed down in response to this.

Kara had drank about a little more of a quarter of her water and she had to stop. For a moment she squirmed around a little feeling the signs of her bladder telling her. She would need to go soon. She wasn't going to lose to Haley and be made a fool she went back to drinking the drink.

Biting back the discomfort, Haley managed to to clear three quarters of her Sprite before it got even more uncomfortable. Seems like the low caffeine contents in the earlier drinks were starting to merge together into a bladder breaking fusion. In a matter of seconds, Haley's problem increased from a minor niggling annoyance to a full on pain-strike. She had to stop drinking as she was sure she'd burst if she didn't. She was now sitting with her legs crossed and she was bouncing up and down a little.

A Little more than halfway through her glass of water. She could see that Haley was starting to bounce up and down on her seat. "Need to pee?" Kara asked. As she went back to drinking the water which just seemed to go right through her. Her poor bladder was filling up rather fast and she wasn't sure how'd she do on the fourth and fifth glasses. She started to tightly cross her legs together,

"Not as badly as you." Haley lied. In truth, she had no idea whether Kara was feeling it as well.

With her own ego taking the lead, Haley chugged down the last quarter of her drink. She regretted it as she was not physically or mentally prepared for it. With a high pitched whimper, Haley quickly jumped off her seat, pulled her panties down and stood over the bucket. Half a second later, a gushing torrent of clear liquid rattled into the bucket.

"I lose." Haley quietly admitted.

On the seat she was on, a small puddle of liquid rested within the indent created by her body.

Kara was finally finished with her third glass and was about to refill for her fourth. When she heard the hissing sound coming from Haley. Then saw as Haley moved over to the bucket and started to go into it.

"I win" Kara mentioned as she quickly got up and headed towards the restroom. A tiny small puddle was on her own seat. As she had started to leak she quickly went into the restroom and sat on a toilet. She released her own stream into the bowl. Feeling glad that she did so next time she'd need to plan in advance.

Once finished she flushed the toilet and washed her hands before rejoining the others,

"I knew it always comes back to bite you later." Lilly lectured the foolish duo when Kara came back.

"I didn't pee myself this time!" Haley insisted.

"But you nearly did. Judging by your usual pattern after these kinds of things, you're probably going to be going twice as much as normal until all the caffeine is out of you."

Haley had no answer, she just hung her head in shame. She stepped forward a little so the bucket was no longer under her and pulled up her damp panties.

"Ah, Kara." The manager called to get her attention. "The rank 31 is a girl named Pyra. The only info available on her is that she's close to a samurai warrior so she'll probably want to fight an honourable battle."

Kara took a seat back where she had sat before she saw as her spot was. Clean must have happened once she was gone in the restroom. "I would have rather this had been just a fun normal game" Kara spoke,

The manager then wanted her attention.

"So, her name is Pyra and she's a type of samurai warrior I wonder what her powers are?" Kara said. As she started to think this over "Can you send her the challenge for me?" She asked. As she got back up. She'd need to get much stronger if she wanted to challenge Pyra and knew just how to do that.

"Thank you sir for everything and girl's I best be going" Kara told them.

"Rules are rules." Lilly shrugged. "You knew what you were getting yourself into so it was an informed choice."

"I'll file a challenge request but it's up to her if she accepts it or not." The Manager explained as he sent the challenge request off to Pyra's agent.

Haley did the walk of shame back to her seat.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Holly told Haley. "It's your own fault."

"Best of luck to you." The manager said with a nod of his head.

"Part of the rules back then was that the loser revealed an embarrassing secret." Haley spoke up as Kara started to leave. "I'm sacred of the dark. I can't sleep alone." Haley admitted. "I liked sleeping with you next to me."

"It's not her fault I was the one who challenged Haley to the game Holly so blame me" Kara said. She then looked back at the Manager. "I just hope that she does" Kara spoke. Suddenly a few moments later a request was sent back to the Manager. Saying that Pyra had agreed to the challenge and would set up the rules and location for the match a little later.

'I liked sleeping next to you as well maybe we can do it again at a later date" Kara told Haley and she went over and gave the girl a hug. Before leaving the ice cream store after the Manager told her of Pyra agreeing Kara knew where she'd be going. She thought of the address and decided to return to Charon.

Haley was comforted by Kara a little when she stood up for her.

Once Kara had left, the girls paid for the ice cream and went back to their own home. They had no idea what came over Kara to cause her to set them at odds with one another but she seemed to be over it.

Kara headed over to where the address was and entered the right numbers into the lock. She was then taking back into Charon's dimension and saw he was sitting in the same area as before. She smiled at Charon and thought over what she was about to say.

"I would like to serve under you if you would let me, I wish to learn what you have offered to teach me I am always confused and worried about what you said maybe be coming. I myself have no idea what it can be but if I can protect the others than I will face it head on" Kara told him.

The girls arrived back at home to find their Mother there. She was in a rather testy mood so they aimed to avoid her unless they had no choice.

Charon listened to Kara's request.

"Before we can begin the more practical application of your power, you need to relearn control. You let your emotions do the talking most of the time, like earlier with Lilly. If I'd have let that slip then you'd have no chance with them." Charon began. "You're familiar with basic training, are you not? Our emotions are the root of our power. That is how Lilly managed to combat her fear and fight back the Elementals in the Arena. Her will to avenge her sister's sacrifices overruled her will to run from the fight. Do you have something you deem to be worth fighting for? If you do, that will help no end in your power's applications."

Kara listened to Charon.

"You seem to know a lot about them?" Kara asked at first as she listened to more of what he said. "Yes I am, I do have something that I wish to fight for what I fight for is to redeem myself for the sins that I've committed in my past when I was first under control of my dark half. I want to set things right" Kara told him.

"Only what you let me know." Charon answered. It seemed to be a sincere answer.

Kara's goal sounded good but it wasn't quite what he was expecting.

"Having that as a goal is acceptable but does it really evoke such a strong emotion in you that it can power you beyond your normal ability?" He asked. He created four cards face-down on the table. He turned all four over. Each card had a picture of each of the girls on. He shuffled the cards around so that Kara was at the top with Lilly.

"Lilly fights for her sister's safety." He started as he moved Holly and Haley's cards to underneath Lilly. "They fight for each other and Lilly." He shuffled the cards again and now both Holly and Haley were in one card and they were above Lilly. "People evoke the strongest emotions in anybody. Who will you fight for?"

He dismissed all the cards except Kara. He then recreated the cards of the three girls.

"I can open up one more ability in you with this choice. Choose carefully." Charon explained. "Pick one of the three. If you choose Lilly, I'll open up access to a mixture of fire and wind powers within you. I'll also give you the ability to create a 'bond' with her which will increase your speed and allow you to do three physical attacks in a single moment for a set period of time based on how close you are with her. In some aspects, she may even take a fatal fire blow for you if you are in a pinch."

"If you create a bond with Haley, you will gain access to Illusion and wind powers. When you bond with her in battle, you will gain the ability to make a number of copies of yourself based on how close you are with her. When you are in a pinch and you're exceptionally close to her, she may create an illusionary guardian for you to fight and heal you while you recover."

"If you create a bond with Holly, you will gain access to Arcane, Truth and Light powers. When you bond with her in battle, you will be able to see through illusions, counter and identify any spell and also emit a radiant blast once every few moments which will damage and knock back any enemy caught in it and heal any ally in the blast radius for a set amount based on how close you are with her. When you are in a pinch and exceptionally close to her, she may give you an angelic blessing which will heal all your wounds and allow you to cheat death once in that encounter."

"So, who will you choose?" Charon asked.

"Then I should let you know more" Kara says.

He would now be able to know about the death of her mother, how she gave into the darkness and killed the three. Empowered ones her feeling for the Sera's and how she felt about her father Kale.

"No I don't believe it can" Kara told him watching as he created the four cards and then explain about what the Sera's fought for before saying who Kara would fight for but she wasn't sure on that answer. Charon went on to explain if Kara picked one of the three to fight four she would gain access to a new set of powers which would work better the stronger her bond for said person was.

Charon explained further just what those powers would be for each of the girls. Kara still wasn't sure on who to pick each girl meant alot to her closing her eyes. She pictured each of the girls inside of her head and thought over everything they had been through with each other. Soon a name formed in her head and then came to her lips.

"Holly, I wish to fight for Holly" Kara told Charon.

She knew how Holly was as she wasn't a fan of fighting for starters but also. She was the total opposite of Kara she wasn't a fan of what she liked or didn't like her much in that matter. But this would be a fresh new start for the both of them. Kara was determined to work hard and I mean hard to make Holly like her or even love her.

Soon, a thought formed in her head it was about Lilly and her fear of lightning, "Is there anyway I can help Lilly overcome her fear of Lightning?" Kara asked.

 **Meanwhile**

At the Chronos Estate a young several came running up to Chronos who was busy sitting in his office, The servant told him that he had important news. Chronos asked what sort of news it was the servant told Chronos that another one of the council members who went by the name of Zera recently came across the Rank 66 user known as Maya Angel's corpse it appeared that she was strung up by dark chains and had a large hole in her chest, It appears that she was killed somehow yet no one knows how this happened or why. Chronos told to the servant to contact the other council members and also they he would be sending out notices to the other Ranked Members.

Soon a note appeared on Lilly's bed which went over about the about what had happened to Maya and that. Announcement would be made soon at the arena and that all Ranked members were required to attend.

One appeared in Charon's, Kale's, Yvraines and Yukina's homes.

Kara decided upon Holly.

"If that is your wish." Charon answered. He dismissed all the cards except Kara's and Holly. He then pushed the two together before a flash of light engulfed both cards. Once the light faded, only one card remained. This card had a picture of both Holly and Kara on. They had their backs to each other at the moment with a thin white line dividing them.

"As your bond grows, this card shall change. When you reach an unbreakable bond, you shall gain access to the most powerful ability of this bond. Treat her well and your power shall grow. Treat her poorly and it shall diminish."

Kara asked about Lilly's fear of lightning.

"I'm afraid that is even beyond my power to correct. The fear can only be removed by the person who has it. There are certain methods you could use but Lilly will likely hate you for them." Charon explained.

Charon appeared to be gazing off into the distance before muttering something.

"Interesting." Charon said to himself. He addressed Kara again. "I'm afraid the Counsel has need of me. I must be taking my leave. When you have mastered basic control, come see me again. If you ever feel like you are losing yourself to the evil inside you, think of your bound and that will be the light to pierce the black haze. Take care."

The room was engulfed in a white light as Kara was ported to the rear of the Sera Mansion.

Kara watched as the other cards disappeared from view leaving only the ones. Of her and Holly he then went on to mention how it will strengthen on how well she treats her or how badly,

"I don't want to try something that will make Lilly hate me I just want to help" Kara asked, But she then heard a muttering before Charon mentioned he was needed by the counsel for something. Kara was then placed near the Sera mansion,

"Well, I guess it's time to begin" Kara thought.

She went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

For some strange reason, Holly found herself thinking of Kara a little. She wondered how she was doing. She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. Haley was busy messing around on Lilly's laptop so she went downstairs to see who it was. A maid had already opened the door. Strangely, it was Kara there. Holly knew that her Mother would be really angry if she saw Kara after what Kale had done to her so she was a little worried. She quickly ran down the stairs and took Kara by the hand.

"What were you thinking, ringing the doorbell like that?!" Holly whispered to Kara. "If Mother sees you, she'll flip!"

Holly quickly tried to drag Kara up to her room. It was a little bit dangerous and difficult to do. It was dangerous because she was expecting to see Kara later and she did remember her promise to her regarding her likes so she hadn't been to the toilet since the end of the Arena tournament. She was barely holding it back now and straining to pull Kara wasn't helping. She had to stop a little of the way to prevent any unwanted leaks after she dribbled a little into her swimsuit, which she'd put on especially for this occasion.

"Bathroom first, I'm bursting." Holly quickly changed her mind as she led Kara to the bathroom.

Kara waited around the front door. A maid had opened the door and ask her what she wanted Kara had said she was here to see the Holly. She was mentioned to come inside and soon saw Holly. coming down the stairs. She took her hand and dragged her to her room.

"I..I'm sorry I didn't know any other way to get your attention as I don't have your cell phone numbers. And mine isn't on me" Kara told her.

Yet Holly seemed to change directions at the last moment and head to the bathroom. She could see that Holly had to slow down some. She felt herself growing warm as she thought of watching Holly going to the bathroom.

Holly slowly led Kara into the bathroom before locking the door behind the two. She then went over to the shower cubicle and stood over the drain.

"I did promise to do this for you. It's only right that I do. I've been holding it in since the Arena match ended and I'm close to bursting." Holly explained as she bobbed around on the spot a little. "Watch closely, I can only do this once."

Holly lifted up the skirt of her dress to reveal the bottom of a yellow floral print one-piece. She spread her legs apart over the drain and closed her eyes. After taking a deep breath, she relaxed her pained bladder. A few seconds later, the bottom of her swimsuit started to drip into the drain before a steady yellow stream clattered down. Holly was trembling a little from fear and embarrassment but she knew she had to do this. If she didn't, then she'd be breaking her promise to Kara and cheating herself out of her own word. The stream gradually got larger and louder before trickling down to a few drips. Holly let out an audible sigh of relief as she let her dress fall again. Her swimsuit was still dripping under it.

"There." Holly said as her voice trembled. "True to my word."

Kara stood and watched as Holly went into the shower stall and stood over the drain.

"I remember that but don't you remember I told you didn't have to do this until you were really ready and thought about it for a time?" Kara asked.

Watching as Holly pulled up her dress to reveal the swimsuit she had on underneath it. She watched as a steady yellow stream fell from it and splattered down onto the floor. She could feel her face flushing as she watched Holly wet herself. She looked away for a moment when Holly was nearly done. Then walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm happy you did this for me but I didn't want to force you into something you didn't want to do unless you truly wanted to" Kara says.

After the show, Holly felt a small rush of excitement. It was brief but she was sure she felt it.

"I was scared but I was also bursting to pee so I think my need to pee made me ignore my fear." Holly tried to explain. "I don't know. I just felt like I had to do something for you suddenly. I did agree to it and I was aware that you wanted me to be ready as well but somehow, I just felt ready when I saw you. I was about to go without this if you hadn't turned up."

Holly didn't know why, but she suddenly felt like she could open up to Kara a little.

"I was like Haley back when I was younger. I was always willing to try new things but since the 'incident', I suddenly became different. I was happy with how I was and scared to try anything new. I think it was because that made me really understand how dangerous things could be. But, when I met you and awakened to this power, I felt like I could challenge the world again and I really wanted to explore my own person some more. I'm not really sure why I feel this way, I just do."

Kara listened to Holly.

"Now that I find hard to believe but it sounds interesting picturing you acting like Haley" Kara says. As she blushed picturing Holly going around not wearing any panties under her skirt. "What sort of 'incident' do you mean when you?" Kara asked. Thinking that might have been when she passed away. "But remember to take this slowly as this is still all new for you" Kara says. As she then thinks of something.

"Holly, would you like to maybe spend tomorrow with me if that's ok with Lilly we could go to the arcade or book store?" Kara asked.

"Twins are normally similar in behaviour if they're identical. It's a little different if they're not." Holly answered. Holly nodded her head at Kara's next question. "I'll take it slowly, it's just that this was pre-decided so I had to stick to it."

Holly's swimsuit stopped dripping into the drain.

"I think that might be allowed but you'll need to text Lily updates, remember?" Holly replied. "Book store's more my thing. Arcade's more for Haley."

Holly left the shower cubicle and took her dress off. She placed her dress on the towel rail.

"I'm going to get out of this wet swimsuit. No peeking, now!" Holly told Kara.

"So, when Haley was younger she acted like how you are now wow" Kara says. She watched as Holly took off her dress.

"I remember it was suppose to start tonight but it's too late now I promise to keep her updated" Kara says.

She turned around so Holly could get undressed,

meanwhile.

In a large room with potted plants sat a table with six chairs around it. In one of them sat Chronos and he was waiting for the others to arrive to begin the meeting.

"Believe it or not, she was actually calmer than she is now." Holly chuckled.

"You can stay round here tonight. You've still got no place to go, right?" Holly answered.

Once Kara had turned around, Holly took off her sodden swimsuit and cleaned herself down before taking her panties out of her dress pocket and putting them back on. Afterwards, she put her dress on and turned back towards Kara.

"All done." Holly announced. "Thanks for not looking."

At the head of the table, in a shower of white rose petals, Charon appeared. He looked over the meeting briefing and saw the full account to the unchallenged murder of the previous rank 66, Maya Angel. The Case file stated that she was hung up with dark chains and was found with a hole in her chest. The actual cause of death is still unknown.

'That'd I'd love to see" Kara says with a giggle. She then turned back around and saw as Holly had finished dressing.

Holly mentioned about staying the night. Kara thought about it and she was right then remembered that this night would have been with Lilly. But remembered that she could get closer with Holly.

"Yeah, I don't" Kara says.

Kale arrived in the room to Charon's right side. In a strong breeze her took a moment to look at Charon. Then at the case file about Maya Angel he looked down at it. Soon Zera appeared in the room in a flash of yellow lightning and took a seat next to Chronos.

"We're all sleeping in Lilly's room tonight. Haley's still scared about what happened yesterday. I don't like sleeping alone so we're all in with Lilly. She's got a big enough bed so I think we can squeeze you in there as well." Holly told Kara.

She picked up her wet swimsuit and squeezed some of the remaining liquid in it out of it. She then placed it in the sink and gave it a quick wash before wringing it out again and washing her hands. Once all that was done, she placed her wet swimsuit into the wash basket.

"Unless you need to pee, I'm all done in here." Holly said as she headed for the bathroom door.

The last two remaining council members appeared. Erthys, the immovable Geomancer, appeared seemingly from the ground itself and Aquan, Lady of the Ocean, appeared in a bubble of water. The council had gathered and the meeting begun.

" 'Cause of death, unknown.' " Charon started. "Seems a little strange to me. How can someone just die like that? Judging by the picture, I'd say the chest wound was done after she was killed and not before. A hole that big would've been hard to make while she was alive. For the chains, I think that's more ritualistic than practical. I think this was more of a ritual killing or a signature for our culprit than just a random way of doing things. If we can find out what the killer's motives were, if they had any, or if anything we've seen can link it to the killer, then we've got our person."

"I'd have to object there." Erthys cut in, his voice stony like his body. "Maybe this was not just a random murder and an actual ranking match which an agent just failed to file? The hole in the chest could have been done to remove the victim's heart to be kept as a trophy."

"That poses another question." Aquan announced. Her voice had the muffling of the ocean in it, like she was speaking underwater. "Why go to all the trouble to chain her up like that if it was just a ranking match? Surely, to conserve power, the killer would dismiss the chains after death."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Bonds**

It seemed that they were all sleeping in Lilly's room tonight. This would give her another chance to find out what Lilly was hiding. Along with seeing her and Haley again.

"I'm fine for now as I went before I came here" Kara told Holly. She followed along after Holly "Can I hold your hand?" Kara asked.

Zera the lightning user was the first to speak up. After Charon explained what he thought about it.

"When I arrived at the scene of the crime I could detect a faint trace of water and darkness magic in the air" Zera replied her voice sounded like lightning itself when it flashed across the sky. "I believe the chains were used to bind poor Maya's hands and legs together as a means where she couldn't use her powers." Zera says,

Chronos took this all in,

"I don't believe this was a ranked match Erthys" Chronos said his, voice had the age of wisdom to it like someone who had seen many things through the ages. "What I fail to understand here is just why Maya was killed in the first place. I mean from our information on her she was one who always followed all the rules and would always be at the arena helping and healing others" Chronos added.

"Maybe the culprit wanted to send a message" Kale says, his voice sounded like a gentle breeze blowing through the room. "What if the chains were used as a means to drain Maya's powers to weaken her and instead of dismissing them after her death the culprit just left them there" Kale spoke.

"Um, I guess." Holly answered. She reached for Kara's hand, faltered a little and then held on to it. They both left the bathroom and headed to Lilly's rooms.

Each council member put their own view in.

"I think Kale's idea of a magic siphon is accurate for the chains. It's been done before but only in proper ranked matches and they normally only last a short while. What happened to the body after it was found? Was it taken to have an autopsy done on it?" Charon asked. "The water and darkness combination sounds interesting. Do we have anyone on record who'd displayed signs of dark magic before in battle?"

"Rules mean nothing to killers." Erthys answered. "It wouldn't have mattered if she had blessed the killer before they did it, they still would have killed her."

"The selfless are always the targets for hate." Aquan added in. She sounded saddened by this information.

"The information we have so far on the killer is brief at best. We know they were a water/darkness user and that's about it. The reasons behind the killing and the actual way it was executed are still in the dark." Charon summarised. "If we could gather a gender that will reduce the potential suspects. Murder weapon is also something we need information on. Anything left at the scene other than the chains and body? Like strands of hair or anything else?"

Kara took Holly's small hand and they walked towards Lilly's room together. She wondered how she could get Holly to like her more to build up their bond together, "Holly, other than what you told me you like to do before is there anything that you really like to do that I don't know about?" Kara asked.

The other council members listened to what Charon had get said.

"Yet the chains remained behind which is strange, After the body was found it was taken in for an autopsy" Zera mentioned she then looked over the files on other users who have used dark magic before in battle. "We have a couple, there are currently four users who use darkness magic. Rank 58, Rank 44, Rank 34 and lastly Rank 15" Zera said.

When Kale heard that Rank 34 was mentioned he went livid with rage. "You can't think that Kara was one of the people who could have done this?" He asked.

"All we know is that a white rose with atop the body, so far we have no idea as of what weapon or gender this user is" Chronos spoke. He then turned to Kale "we can rule her out of this she may be innocent in these matters we can only take this slowly and bring those four in for questioning." Chronos said.

Holly was asked about what she liked to do.

"I like reading, animals, cute things and swimming, although I'm still learning how to swim." Holly answered.

More information was revealed but it still wasn't enough.

"I can attest that Kara is not involved in this matter. She has an alibi. Around the time the girl was killed, she was at the arena watching the fights going on there." Charon defended Kara. "She let me read her and my readings are rarely wrong."

"This seems like a matter of preying on the weak. I doubt the Rank 15 has time for this so we can rule them out." Erthys suggested.

Kara heard that Holly liked animals and was still learning to swim an idea formed in her head. "How'd would you like to go to the zoo tomorrow? If you have a pool here I can teach you how to swim?" Kara asked.

Kale heard that Charon had read Kara and wondered just what. He meant by that he knew Charon could read people only if they wished to be read. "What else does she have to do with you?" Kale thought.

"He's too busy preparing for his match against Rank 14 so he's ruled out" Chornos spoke. He tapped his fingers on the table. "That just leaves Rank 44 & 58" Chronos added.

"The Zoo sounds great!" Holly replied happily. "I hope they've got a petting barn. We do have a pool here. It's in our back garden."

"We just exchanged pleasantries, that's all." Charon replied casually. "She may be your daughter but she is her own person as well."

"Which one of them is a water user?" Aquan asked. "Wasn't there traces of water magic there as well?" Aquan consulted the droplets of water in the atmosphere and a number formed in her mind. "Rank 44. That's what the water says."

"So water can speak now, can it?" Erthys laughed. "Have you been at the seaweed again, 'Puddlemancer'?"

"Then tomorrow after school we will go to the Zoo, they might though it's been a while since I last went. Then late we can use the pool Lilly and Haley can join us if they wish" Kara said. They arrived at Lilly's room and walked inside.

"Interesting" Kale replied. He'd need to look into this as he knew Charon rarely went places yet he still believed that there was more going on her. As there was some bad blood between the two of them from several years ago. When Charon had beaten Kale with little effort to claim the number one spot.

"Rank 44 is also a water user" Zera said with a chuckle after hearing Erthys comment.

"Then we shall bring in Rank 44 do they have a name?" Chronos asked.

"A quick search shall do the trick for that." Charon suggested. "We've got a number and potentially a name but now we need a motive."

"Culling the weak." Erthys answered. "Simple as that. She was weak so she died."

Kale did a quick search over the file on Rank 44 and found a name. "Her name is Alyn" Kale informed the group.

"I agree" Zera commented. This was the first time she had agreed with Erthys.

"There is always the chance this can happen again how can with go about avoiding this in the future?" Chronos asked.

"I don't think culling the weak is quite right. Maya was not an active Ranking challenger. She tended to stay at the arena and heal the fighters there so there was no need to kill her." Charon suggested. "I think it was just a simple thirst for blood which caused this."

Charon knew about how dark magic could control the user if they did not keep it in check.

"This is just an assumption. I don't think Alyn consciously killed Maya. I think the powers inside her went out of control. Normally, water users are calm and peaceful people, much like nature users, so they wouldn't want to kill another for the sake of it." Charon stated. "As for preventative measures, I think we should closely monitor the lower ranks and intervene if they're in danger."

'Yet she was targeted for a reason maybe as a way of making way for someone else to take her place?" Chronos began to say but then stopped as Charon spoke about her. "It's just sad that this happened to her" Chronos added.

"What if she was in control the whole time?" Kale countered. "What you speak is true at times as I have seen powers go out of control yet this doesn't happen that often. The last time this happened was several months ago. During the tournament of Heavenly Light" Kale spoke.

Zera closed her eyes as she remembered that dark time.

"You're saying she's boosting people along by taking out competition?" Charon asked. "It sounds like a plausible theory but I'm not sure if that's the case but we can't ignore it as a possibility."

Kale rejected the possibility of Alyn being out of control and brought up an old topic.

"I've seen two darkness users lose control over their power in the last few days." Charon countered. "It's a strong possibility that she'd be a third case of this."

"It's a possibility Alyn could be doing this for just that" Chronos replied. He then looked at the list of Ranked fighters who were under Maya there was about four users.

"He speaks of Lilly and Kara" Kale thought he hid this away from the others by shielding her thoughts. He had been secretly keeping tabs on the fight. And only learned about it after her was forced to bail Kara out of prison.

"I think that these outbreaks of our fighters losing control to the darkness within them is something far bigger. I believe something big is coming yet I don't know what it is" Zera mentioned.

"I've been thinking that as well. This could be the prelude to a much bigger problem." Charon replied with a nod. "I think I know a little about the four users beneath her but they have nothing in common. One's a Illusion/Darkness user and the other is a Arcane/Truth/ Light user. We've had an influx of younger empowered ones. One of the other two, I think, is a Haemomancer and the other is a Ironheart Weapon Apprentice."

Charon wondered if Kale would pick up on his deliberate mistake with the former of the two lower ranks.

When Charon mentioned a Illusion/Darkness user and a Arcane/Truth/Light user. Two names started to form in his mind he had first seen these two girls when they had fought against. Kara and Marici in front of his house. "So, they are Lilly's younger sisters" Kale thought in the shielded part of his mind.

"Yet do any of us know just what this can be I think it'd be best to contact the Oracle on this maybe they would know what is coming" Chronos suggested.

Charon thought he could sense a form of recognition from Kale but it could just be his own thoughts influencing his judgement.

"The Oracle does not like to be trifled with such obsolete matters." Aquan responded.

"Why not just take all of the lower ranks in and see if they've got any secrets?" Erthys suggested. "We'll get their mouths to open through force if need be."

"The lower ranks are children. It will be rather cowardly to beat information out of them." Charon retaliated.

"Oh yeah? Got any better ideas, rose boy?!" Erthys shot back.

"It is not wise to insult your superiors." Charon calmly responded. "I believe we could use one of them as an agent."

Kale would need to send Marici to take care of the two girls he didn't need them. Getting any stronger than they already were. As his own plans would be threatened he would be in a worse situation if the counsel were to learn what he was planning.

"We shouldn't use force just yet this would scare the lower ranks" Zera says.

"Yet who could we use as a agent?" Chronos asked.

Kale had the feeling he knew just who Charon would pick. He knew he wouldn't like it he thought to his future plans once again. If he was to start in all out war among the empowered ones. He'd need to take Charon out as soon as possible to get into the number one rank.

This part of his mind was buried under strong magic which now one was able to pick up on.

"That is up to the choice of the council as a whole." Charon answered. "Chronos, could you please gather as much information as you can about them Once we've got all we can, another meeting will be called and a vote will take place for our potential agents. We'll need them here to have their permission but that shouldn't be too hard."

Charon would rather have an agent he can stay in contact with as much as possible. He hoped that either of the Sera twins would be chosen as he can keep close tabs on them through the Scrying he'd been doing. They had the scrying focus on them.

"If there are no further questions, I believe this meeting should be adjourned." Charon finished.

"Consider it done" Chronos said.

"I believe there is nothing more that is needed" Zera said she then bid the other farewell. She left the room in a flash of lightning,

"I look forward to our next meeting" Kale said he also left the room.

That left the others and Chronos. He turned to look at Charon "Something doesn't feel right I want you to keep tabs on Kale for right now" Chronos told Charon before. He started getting to work on the information needed.

Erthys and Aquan left after the other two, leaving only Charon and Chronos.

"That's already taken care of." Charon replied with a smile. "I've got his daughter as an apprentice of mine. She wished to leave her old teacher due to 'unfair teaching methods'."

Charon then wanted to gain as much background information as he could on the Sera twins.

"Focus mostly on the Rank 69 and Rank 68 with your research. I think they could be quite useful. Try to gain as much information as you can on them, even outside the loop of Empowered ones. I leave that in your capable hands." Charon finished as he disappeared.

Chronos didn't know what Charon meant by 'unfair teaching methods' but he got the picture after thinking on it more.

"I will do as you ask keep me informed on Rank 34" Chronos told Charon before he left. He looked over the files for Rank 68 and 69 which were Haley and Holly Sera. He also noticed something about Holly it seemed she was due to awaken a new power soon which was wind?

Back at the Sera Manor, Holly and Kara entered Lilly's room. Both Lilly and Haley were surprised to see Kara there. Once the initial shock was over, Haley did her usual pouncing hug greeting for Kara.

"Hey!" Haley greeted Kara.

"You can stay but you need to keep quiet. Mother's back and if she sees you here, she won't be happy." Lilly warned Kara.

Kara returned Haley's hug with one of her own and even kissed her on the head. "Nice to see you again" Kara told her. She then looked over at Lilly "I promise to be quiet" Kara added she then thought of a trick to show Haley. She let go over her and looked around the room for some shadows.

Finding some near the window she walked over and stood on them. Next she looked around and spotted another near Lilly's wardrobe door. "Haley I want you to watch me closely" Kara mentioned. As she then started to sink into the shadows by the window she was then lost from sight before appearing again from the shadows near the wardrobe. "I call that shadow-walking I can teach you it if you like?" Kara asked.

She then looked back at Lilly.

"Would it be okay if I spent sometime tomorrow with Holly alone I'd like to take her to the bookstore and the zoo if that's ok?" Kara asked.

She last looked at both Haley and Holly again. "Oh, I've also thought up some titles for both you girls for Haley Yami Iryūjon which means Dark Illusion and for Holly Fukakai na Hikari which means Arcane's Light" Kara said to both girls.

Haley watched as Kara shifted between the shadows in the room. It was a nice party trick but not something she wanted to do at the moment.

"Thanks, but, no thanks. Lilly says I have to go through basic training again." Haley replied. "I'd rather not use that side of me until I can control it."

"As long as you give me hourly updates through calls or texts and never let her be alone for even a moment, I'm fine with it." Lilly answered.

The titles suggested sounded okay for the moment.

"I guess they'll work." Haley told Kara.

"Sounds good to me." Holly smiled.

"Ok then whenever you are ready I'll teach it to you" Kara says.

She nodded her head back at Lilly. "I promise to keep you updated and will not let her out of my sight" Kara answered.

Both girls heard the titles Haley didn't really seem to like hers yet Holly thought hers was ok.

"For sleeping arrangement, I guess you'll be in here?" Lilly asked. "It'll be a tight squeeze fitting four people into my bed."

Lilly wasn't too keen on having Kara in her bed with her 'problem' but Haley was just the same in that sense. She'll have to have them both wear ultra absorbent protection. and she may even need to borrow Haley's mattress protector.

"Technically, three people." Haley corrected. "Holly and I count as one person."

"I'm the better half." Holly playfully teased.

"Oh yeah? Who says?"

Kara looked over at Lilly's bed then back at her. "I don't want to impose I could just sleep in the twins room I'm guessing the one bed is still there from the night before?" Kara asked.

She wanted to really sleep in the same bed with the others. But maybe that was going to fast and she should take her time in this matter.

"Your both the better half Haley has things that I like about her and Holly has some I like about her so you're both perfect the way you are"

"But then you'll be all alone and that would make me seem like a bad host." Lilly answered. In truth, she didn't care how she seemed as a host. She didn't want Kara sleeping all alone as it would be rather lonely and Kara, despite all she'd done, didn't deserve that.

"See, we're both the better halves." Haley playfully taunted as she stuck her tongue out at Holly.

"Fine." Holly replied as she returned the gesture.

It was close to dinner time now so the girls will have to go soon. Holly didn't want to leave Kara all by herself but she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Their Mother was home now so they couldn't smuggle her downstairs.

"We've got dinner soon." Holly told Kara. "We'll have to leave you for a little while. Do you want us to bring any food to you afterwards?"

"Lilly hides all her snacks behind the bookcase. Pull out 'Confectionery Collection', 'World Foods' and 'Desserts for Budgeters'. You'll hear a small click and then the bookcase will slide inwards." Haley whispered to Kara.

"You wouldn't be a bad host its only natural that your sisters would want to be with you. After all that has happened and I'm fine with being alone" Kara lied. She wanted to sleep together with Holly as hopefully a means she could increase her bond with her. But she wasn't going to mention that yet.

"Yes please that would be very nice of you" Kara told Holly with a smile.

She then heard Haley whisper to her. "Ok, only if I get hungry" She told Haley back.

"You're sleeping in here and that's final." Lilly answered. "I won't let you sleep alone. If you switch rooms, we'll switch rooms."

"She means what she says, you know?" Holly told Kara.

"If I have to lock you in here, I will." Haley smiled to Kara.

"Anything in particular you want?" Holly asked.

After the answer was given, the girls started to leave the room and go downstairs.

"Bathroom's that door there." Lilly said as she pointed to the door leading to her en-suite bathroom.

The girls then began to go downstairs for dinner.

"Ok. ok I'll sleep in here" Kara told Lilly.

"Yeah, I know she does" Kara said with a sigh.

The only one who seemed to like the idea was Haley. "You won't have to" Kara says she then thinks about what she wanted for dinner. "Anything is fine" She replied. She followed Lilly's gaze to her en-suite bathroom and nodded her head.

When the girls were gone Kara went to the bookshelf she started to look through the books. Searching for really any kind of book mainly ecchi types of girls loving girls or just ones with panty shots and boob grabs. She pulled the books out in the order that Haley had said then heard the click And the bookcase will slide inwards.

The books on the bookshelf were all basic books. Story books, cookbooks, Science Journals, Books of world records and the like. However, when Kara removed the three specific books Haley had mentioned, the bookcase slid inwards to reveal a small passageway leading to a door. The passageway itself was no more than 5ft wide and 10ft deep. The door at the other end look fairly modern and sturdy. A small keypad was located next to it. The door itself, judging by the keypad, must have been code locked.

Kara watched as the bookcase slid inwards she had not found anything she wanted. Then saw a passageway walking down the steps she saw a door and wondered what this was about. Looking more closely she she saw a keypad not wanting to trigger alarm for putting in the wrong code Kara walked back up and pulled the same books again watching as the bookcase slid back into place.

She then started to walk into Lilly's en-suite wardrobe she went to the back of it. She started to search for any sort of outfits that'd Lilly would find to embarrassing to wear in public or something childish like from a favorite cartoon or anime.

Kara gave up with the door and headed to Lilly's wardrobe.

Kara went back to searching through Lilly's old clothes. From her current knowledge (10%), Kara knew that Lilly liked cat patterns and love hearts. The sizes of the clothes were 8-9 years and even her sisters could fit into them. She searched through the clothes, setting aside what she already knew, and found a few 'Hello Kitty' dress sets. Come to think of it, these looked like they'd been worn and cleaned recently. Could Holly or Haley have worn them, or was it Lilly?

Remembering the rough layout of the wardrobe from her last visit, Kara knew that:

The left hand side of the room, where she was, was where Lilly kept all her old clothes.

The middle of the room, next to the changing rooms, was where Lilly's underwear drawers were.

The right hand side of the room was where Lilly's swimsuits were.

Where will she go next?

As Kara searched through Lilly's set of old clothes she saw a couple ones with hearts and cat patterns, She already knew Lilly liked these so it didn't matter yet the sizes seemed to be like the sizes for her sisters. She then saw a few 'Hello Kitty' dress sets. They seemed to be worn recently and cleaned. Could Lilly have really worn something like this recently.

She then started to go back to the middle of the room and look through Lilly's underwear drawer she started to search for various sorts of underwear like thongs, crotchless underwear, silk, filly, cat themed ones. Kara even went in searching for lingerie looking for any cat themed ones or even ones like a bunny. Kara also went about searching for any sort of books Lilly may keep hidden inside her drawer.

Like anything yuri themed or about S&M or even about being dominated and forced to wet themselves.

Kara went to spend a long while searching through Lilly's underwear.

She found a few silk thongs which were likely worn with the gold silken evening wear Kara saw Lilly wearing when she went round with Marie for the meeting with Kale. The thongs themselves were unremarkable, as thongs alone normally are. However, they were a little different. Hang on, should a thong be that stringy? The string of the thong, unlike normal ones, started just before the bottom of them. This meant that Lilly, when she wore them, would likely have nothing but a small string inside her privates so they'd be bared to the world if she fell over. Kinky stuff.

Crotchless underwear was a little too daring for Lilly so Kara found none of them. Kara was quite the perv to think that Lilly had lingerie. She's 12 years old, for heaven's sake!

Most of Lilly's underwear was either silk of ultra-soft cotton so quite a few of them were made of silk.

Frills were abundant in almost all pairs of plain panties Lilly had. She seemed to have a thing for flower shaped frills.

Deep inside her drawer, hidden under the more normal pairs of underwear, were a huge collection of children's underwear. Like the old clothes, these seemed to be 8-9 years as well. Could she have snatched these from her sisters?! Or did Lilly wear them as well? Almost all of the pairs of underwear had some form of animal on the back which matched the colour scheme. Blue ones tended to have penguins or other sea creatures on the back of them, green ones had frogs and other forest creatures on and pink ones had kittens and puppies on. There were also a number of rainbow print panties, striped panties, polka-dot panties, heart print panties, everything a child would normally want. There were also a number of character panties, like Hello Kitty, Snoopy, Minnie mouse, My Little Pony and even Disney Princesses! This truly was the treasure trove of embarrassing underwear for a pre-teen!

Sadly, there were no books in the underwear drawer. What was Kara thinking? Books don't go in underwear drawers!

Kara could continue looking through the underwear drawers if she wished or she may change what she's looking at.

Kara found various forms of underwear inside of Lilly's drawer.

She saw the thongs and saw that they had a rather stringy feel to them. Could Lilly have really liked wearing this sort of stuff. It would barely cover her privates at all she then found various ones with Frills and ones of silk.

Yet deep within the underwear drawer Kara seemed to find a huge collection of kiddy underwear. They looked to be like the same size as the 'hello kitty' dresses on the other end of the closet. She saw ones of different animals and color schemes. She even saw ones of Snoopy, Minnie mouse, My Little Pony and others.

"What the hell is she into?" Kara said to herself.

She placed everything back neatly and in order making sure nothing looked disturbed then walked out of the wardrobe and closed the door.

She last decided to try the hidden door behind the bookcase.

Once at the door she tried to put in a code first she tried Lilly's name and if that didn't work she tried Haley's and then Holly's and even her own.

After perving on Lilly's underwear (Shameless!), Kara went back to the hidden door behind the bookcase in Lilly's room.

She spent a short while looking at it. The door itself was made of solid oak, like the bookcase before it. It could take quite the beating. It was a simple push door with not lock or handle on it whatsoever. It goes without saying that it was locked, hence the keypad. Lilly's probably hiding more than just snacks behind here.

Kara looked at the keypad. It was a four digit number lock. The numbers on the pad itself went the usual 0-9 route making the lowest total 0 and the highest 9. This normally went for dates, times, years or just a simple pin code. If Kara had the right tools, she could easily decode this lock. Kara touched around the wall a little while examining the lock and stumbled upon a strange thing. It felt like a raised place on the right hand wall. Hidden switch? Or just the way the wall was made? Is she going to press it? Time was running out so if she did anything, she'll have to be quick.

It seemed that none of the codes she had tried seemed to work since it was a number lock. Not one of letters she studied the lock more closer and then she then felt something that looked like a hidden switch of just the wall itself. Wanting to press it and yet fear of getting caught Kara decided the latter she left the hallway. And placed the bookcase back along the wall and then sat down on the bed to wait.

Kara left the indent in the wall and headed back to the bedroom to rest the mechanism. It automatically closed when she left the hallway. There's probably a trigger in the doorway to prevent it from closing on Lilly.

The girls returned from Dinner and brought back two cheese toasties for Kara and a crème-caramel dessert. The drinks were already in Lilly's fridge under her desk so Kara could access them whenever she wanted. Haley appeared to know that Kara's no been in this room for very long. She went over to her to hand to food over and whisper something to her.

"Find anything interesting?" Haley asked with a grin.

Kara thanked the girls for bringing her the dinner she went over to the fridge under Lilly's desk and took. Out a drink before sitting back down on the bed.

"I found some sort of door behind the bookcase what's up with that is there something behind it? and I also found a bunch of kiddy themed underwear as well" Kara whispered back.

"The door's so simple to open you'll likely kick yourself for not realising sooner." Haley whispered back. "There's a button to the right of it which reveals a hint to the combination. It's a birthday she doesn't want to forget. Here's a hint, Holly and I, our star-sign Gemini. She's quite silly when it comes to hiding things. Look to early June, between the first and fourteenth."

Haley was shocked when she heard that Lilly had lots of children's underwear in her drawer. For the first time ever, Haley blushed in front of Kara.

"Did you find Snoopy and Ariel ones?" Haley asked. "How about My Little Pony and Cinderella?"

"I'm also a Gemini and I saw something like that but I didn't know what it was and feared going further as I may have gotten caught I'll try again later" Kara whispered back.

Kara saw as Haley blushed in front of her and she found it super cute. "You look so cute when you blush" Kara whispered again.

"I found all of those" Kara replied back still not understanding why Lilly had all those sets of underwear.

"S-stop it." Haley replied when Kara said she looked cute.

Haley looked even more embarrassed when Kara said she found them as well.

"She's been at it again." Haley quietly said to herself. She then whispered back to Kara. "The Snoopy and Ariel ones are mine. The My Little Pony and Cinderella ones are Holly's. Lilly tends to snatch up our underwear when she collects the washing. We've seen her wearing our panties before."

Kara was about to remark on how cute Haley looked again but stopped. Kara was about to say something but then stopped herself. She didn't know how to take this all in she thought the ones that Holly owned looked cute. She just blushed and went about eating her dinner in silence.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw. Holly will likely be so ashamed and embarrassed by it all that she might faint." Haley cautioned Kara. "Best to forget all about it. I'll deal with it later."

On that pleasant note, Haley always made sure to keep her panties covered when around Lilly for the rest of the day. Lilly and Holly, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to it all.

"Anything you want to do after dinner?" Lilly asked Kara.

"Bath time at eight." Holly added in. "We can't miss that."

The current time was 6pm. They had two hours to kill before bath time.

Kara said nothing and just nodded her head as she ate dinner. She then thought over what they could do later. But nothing seemed to enter her mind.

"If it's ok I'd like to get to know Holly a little better would it be ok if I asked her some basic questions?" Kara asked.

"That's up to Holly, not me." Lilly replied.

Holly thought for a moment about what this might mean. She wasn't sure what sort of questions Kara would ask.

"As long as I don't have to answer any personal questions, I'm fine with it. Can I also opt out of questions which I don't wanna answer?" Holly asked.

Kara looked over at Holly who seemed ok with it yet didn't seem to like it. "You can" Kara mentioned. "If you wish you can also ask me questions in return" She added.

"Ok for starters what's your favorite color?" Kara asked.

First question, quite simple.

"I like blue, red and pink." Holly replied. "You can ask more than one question at a time but no more than three in one go."

So, Holly liked blue, red and pink if she could find something to wear tomorrow in those colours. Holly may like it.

"How do you like being able to use magic and what can I do as a friend to make you feel happy?" Kara asked.

Two questions in one.

"Magic's a little scary at times but I like how I can help people with it. I want to someday become one of those healers in the arena but that might be a little while into the future." Holly replied. "As for what you can do as a friend, just don't try to kill us all again. That'll make me happy. I didn't like fighting you."

"Helping people is nice as it's that you're giving back what was taken away" Kara mentioned. Kara listened to what else Holly had said. "I didn't like fighting you either it made me sad in fact I want to fight for you I want to protect you from harm and keep you safe" Kara replied.

She thought of another question.

"What was it that I did to you before to make you angry with me?"

The next question was a little hard to answer.

"I'm not sure what time you mean. The first time I was angry with you was when you tried to make me wet myself by making me take part in the Mega-Pop challenge. The second time was when you were touching me in rather...personal places when we were in the bath together. The third time was when you tried to kill all of us."

"I should have considered your feelings on the first matter as I had wanted to see you wet yourself, The second I overstepped my bounds and shouldn't have done that. The third is just wrong on so many levels what I did was wrong and you three didn't deserve that" Kara said.

"If given a chance do you see us becoming more than friends or what about forming a special bond of friendship where we can turn to the other when one of us is sad?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. It might take a while though. Truth be told, I'm still a little scared of you but I have to make an effort. I can't just keep living in fear." Holly replied.

"I have a question for you. Why do you like seeing girls pee themselves? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just curious." Holly asked.

"What is it that makes you scared of me?" Kara asked. She had a feeling she already knew the answer to that question.

She was a little taken aback when Holly asked her that question. "I enjoy the look of desperation on their faces and the way their bodies more. I find it rather cute if it's someone I really like" Kara explained she wasn't going to go into more detail as it might upset Holly.

"Well, a lot of things. I don't like how you've tried to kill us and I don't like how you forced all of that stuff onto me. I've never been good with people so that may also be an influencing factor." Holly replied. "I think that, with time, I'll come to my senses and find that you're not a bad person."

Kara's reply sparked another question in Holly.

"I've always been told that it's not good to do that. What's the appeal behind it? Do other people like it as well?" Holly asked.

"I figured you'd hate me for all that stuff" Kara spoke.

It seemed that Holly wanted to know more.

"I choose not to answer that at this time" Kara replied.

"Okay." Holly replied. She didn't mind. She herself set that condition in so it was only fair that she allowed Kara to use it as well. "You can tell me when you're ready to."

"Any more questions?" Holly asked.

"I have nothing" Kara replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the card from Charon. She looked at it wondering just how she was going to increase her bond with Holly. They were still listed as just friends.

"Okay." Holly replied.

Just beneath the picture on the card, small text could be seen.

"Important event." The text read.

Kara noticed the text beneath the picture. She read it and wondered just what that meant.

"Important event what does that mean?" Kara thought to herself.

The time was now twenty past six.

"I'm bored." Haley said as she slumped onto Lilly's bed. "I wanna do something fun!"

"Like what?" Lilly asked.

"I dunno." Haley replied.

"Kara, do you want to do anything?" Holly asked.

Kara was still reading the card when she heard the others speak to her.

"Can we play some video games?" Kara asked.

"The consoles are in the twins' room." Lilly told Kara.

"Wanna verse me on Mario Kart?" Haley asked Kara.

"What about Wii Sports?" Holly suggested.

"Why don't we all pick games and take it in turns?" Lilly suggested.

"Good idea." The twins agreed in unison.

Lilly led the group to the twins' room and made sure that Kara was well hidden behind them all. Once inside, Haley booted up the Wii.

"Sounds like fun I bet whoever loses or wins has to give the other person a hug" Kara bet. As she headed towards the twins room. She was smiling to herself for being nice to Haley Kara closed her eyes and lifted her gently off the ground she flew Haley gently towards their room.

Haley was gently flown to her room. Once she was let back down, she gave Kara a big hug.

"Thanks!" Haley said with a smile.

Once the Wii was up and running, a play order had to be decided.

"Since it's my console-" Haley started.

"Our console." Holly corrected.

"Fine, our console, I think I should go first."

"Kara's a guest and she suggested this so it's only fair she gets to play as well." Lilly suggested.

Kara returned Haley's hug with a big won of her own. "Your welcome" She spoke. Kara then looked at Lilly and Holly. "Want a quick ride around the room?" Kara asked.

"I'll go first with Haley?" Kara replied.

Both girls politely declined the offer. Holly got motion sickness very easily so she'll likely be with her head in a bucket if she took the offer on. Holly explained the reason behind her decline.

"Yeah! Mario Kart Rainbow Road!" Haley happily replied as she booted the game up. "Know how to play?" She asked.

Kara felt saddened that Holly didn't want to do it but understood after her answer. "How am I going to increase our friendship or bond if she likes nothing I do?" Kara thought.

She turned back to Haley. "Yeah, I know how to play" Kara mentioned she then leaned in close to Haley. "Can we enter into Holly's dreams later?" She whispered.

"You sure?" Haley whispered back. "She may find out. I've tried it before and I've always been caught out."

The game started and Haley picked at Kart and character. This version was a DLC version from the Nintendo Shop of the DS version of Mario Kart so statistics like Kart weight was determined by the Kart chosen and not the rider. Haley picked R.O.B and chose the R.O.B BLS Kart. She selected the rules as 150cc and waited for Kara to choose a character.

Kara thought for a moment. She really wanted to but in the end decided against it. "Can we have fun and dream together?" Kara asked.

Kara went about choosing a character she had played Mario Kart before but on the N64 she choose. Bowser as her character of play and wasn't sure about statistics or anything.

"We can probably get away with entering her dream and just spending it with her but we can't ruin it otherwise she'll hate us." Haley replied. "We can all dream together."

Seeing as how lost Kara looked, Haley decided to elaborate on the statistics of the Karts.

"Acceleration determines how fast the car speeds up, Top speed is as it says, Turbo means just how much of a speed increase your kart will get from mushroom powerups, drifting boosts, slipstreams and snaking boosts, handling means how good your kart will respond to your commands at top speed and weight determines how hard hitting your kart is when you crash into players or are crashed into by players." Haley explained.

Haley's kart had good speed, acceleration, turbo and weight but was poor in handling.

Kara listened as Haley explained.

"I guess we could try that" She said. Kara then thought of something else to ask Haley she sent this with her mind. Shielding herself and Haley from the others as she didn't want them hearing what she was about to say.

"Haley, I want to get Holly to like me like you do how can I go about doing this?" Kara asked.

Kara's cart had poor speed, but had good handling, and turbo it was a little on the heavy side.

"I see so that's how it works" Kara spoke.

Mental question asked, mental answer given.

"Treat her like a person and not like an object. Show her small amounts of affection over a medium period of time and let her be alone if she wants to be. She's a huge fan of sweets but she doesn't like asking from them. Her most favourite sweets are Blueberry Bonbons. She likes all forms of stuffed animal toys but try to go easy on the spending otherwise you'll make her feel like you're putting a price on her." Haley explained.

After the Karts were selected, Haley picked the course. It was Rainbow Road. The hardest course on all Mario Kart games.

Haley explained what to do.

"I truly hope this can work out with her I mean this is a totally new chance for me to make things right. I'll do everything in my power to make her feel safe and happy I'll protect her with my life if given the chance. I'll see what I can do tomorrow afternoon with what you've mentioned" Kara answered.

Kara saw as Haley picked the course of Rainbow Road. Kara groaned she looked at the screen and saw that it was super easy to fall off the stage.

Once Rainbow Road loaded up, the race started. The usual countdown happened and as soon as the two started fading, Haley pressed the acceleration button and once the countdown finished, she started with a mini turbo and raced off down the course.

Kara watched as the countdown reached 0 and Haley shot off up quick. Picking up a small lead Kara just pressed the acceleration button and off she went. Down the track as she sped down the track she did her best to keep to the middle not wanting to move to the sides for risk of falling off.

Kara was playing quite passively and Haley was loving it. She already reached the first few speed boost along the corner leading to the spirals. She had a really good lead but her first item from the item box was just triple bananas. She just placed these at random intervals on the spiral in hopes of catching Kara out.

Kara reached the first speed boost she speed ahead towards the spirals. She came upon them and soon got her first item which was a red turtle shell. She pressed down harder on the acceleration button and speed forwards. She spotted one of the CPU's and shot the turtle shell at him striking them she then spotted the first of the banana piles and went around it.

Haley was far ahead of Kara in first place. She knew she'd get rather poor items because of her placing but this didn't really matter that much. She was far enough ahead to make it good. Haley cleared the spirals and dodged a few red and green shells by keeping a trail of banana behind her to block the projectiles. When she came to her next item, she got a fake item box. She held onto this until she passed by another set of item crates. She then placed the fake crate right on top of a real one.

She was still dodging Haley's banana piles and was still going rather slow. She just didn't want to try going faster as means of falling off the stage she came about the second set of item boxes and slammed into the one Haley had set up. Crashing into it blew her up before she regained control she went, Over the item box and came upon a spiked turtle shell which she then fired it off as she knew what this one did.

Haley was just gently breezing along when she heard the ever familiar beeping of Spiny Shell targeting. What made it even worse was that she was near a corner as well when it hovered over her head before slamming down onto her. The impact of the shell flipped her kart over and the force created by her fast speed caused her to shoot off the road and down into the never ending abyss beneath Rainbow Road. She was then knocked down to fourth place as three karts overtook her before she respawned on the road.

Kara had moved up to 5th place now and was speeding along still in the middle of the course. She hit some trouble boosts and dodged some shells and banana piles. Even doing her best to dodge Mario with a star activated. She seemed to be catching up to Haley now as she saw a kart raising out of the abyss. "Right behind you" Kara says.

"You'll pay for that!" Haley threatened Kara. "I had a good lead and you shelled me back here."

Not wanting to lose any further placing, as soon as Haley respawned, she hit the acceleration and shot off down the course again. She had a long way to go before she could claim her rightful place at the top of the leaderboard but any climbing was good. She was in the lower half at the moment so she hoped she'd get some decent items from the next box.

"I already did with that item box bomb of yours" Kata shouted back.

She was still behind Haley and pulled up closer behind her in a small slip stream to gain some faster movement. As they came upon a turn Kara bumped into Haley's kart slightly and both moved towards the edge before Kara regained control and speed along going past Haley and moving towards the next set of item boxes.

Because Haley's kart had similar weight to Kara's, she wasn't pushed about that much at all. All that really happened was a little bumping. When Kara shot of ahead, Haley was filled with renewed thrust for winning. She took out the item box which Kara had just passed through and received a set of triple red shells. She fired one off at Kara and it homed into her, allowing Haley to pass by without any opposition.

"Eat shells!" Haley shouted as she shot off two more shells towards the third and second place CPUs. The two shells connected with their targets and Haley shot forward to third place.

Kara was still speeding down the course to the next item boxes when a shell came slamming into her. After she had passed through the item box the shell crash had caused her to fall off the course as she came upon a turn. She was lifted back onto the stage and was now in last place."You will pay for that!" Kara called out. She started forward again and looked at the item she had gotten it was lightning bolt.

She activated it and soon everyone else on the stage was shrunk down in size. Which caused Kara to move back into 5th place.

Haley went along down the track in third place until she was struck by a lightning bolt. Her kart shrunk for a short while. Instead of being a hindrance, this actually helped her get into first place as the two CPU karts ahead of her fell off the track due to the lightening bolt.

"Thanks for the boost." She laughed as she shot down the track in first place.

Kara had retaken third place after she had used the lightning bolt. She had ran over to of the other CPU karts and seeing as how the other two had fallen off the stage. She was now in second place she was still a ways behind Haley and didn't say anything. She was hoping for another item box and none came as soon Haley passed over the finish line winning the game.

"I WIN!" Haley shouted out in joy as she crossed the finish line. "Kara, you have to kiss me on the lips now!" Haley demanded. "Loser has to do what the winner says."

Holly wasn't too keen on the rule Haley had added in. She knew she was no good at games so she'd likely lose and have to do something at the winner's bidding.

Kara sighed in defeat and went over to Haley and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Not really a fan of being a slave" Kara pointed out as she looked over to Holly who clearly didn't seem to like that rule.

"So, who's going next?" Kara asked.

It would've been a quick peck if Haley hadn't pulled Kara into a full on smooch. She licked her lips afterwards.

"Tastes like cherries." Haley chuckled. "Do you wear lip gloss? Or was it mine?"

After a small conversation between Lilly and Holly, it was nominated that Holly went next.

"Wii sports it is." Holly sighed. "That's the only game I can play well enough to not be pulverised in."

Kara wasn't expecting a full on kiss from Haley and gently pushed her away. "It must be yours" Kara remarked. She liked it but rather wished it had been Holly instead.

"You did very well at the dancing game I'm sure if you tried you could do very well at other games. Plus I'll most likely get slaughtered as I've never played Wii sports before" Kara pointed out.

"Wanna taste it again? Or would you like to taste another cherry of mine?" Haley giggled. Her hands went down to the bottom of her skirt. She quickly flashed Kara her blue and white checked panties before giggling again and pushing her skirt back down.

Holly kind of liked the encouragement from Kara but she couldn't help but blush at it.

"I'm not that good." Holly replied. "Wii sports is easy to learn."

Holly picked up Haley's controller, which she had just left lying on the floor, and returned the Wii to the Home Menu before removing the Mario Kart game disk and putting in the Wii Sports one. The game booted up.

Kara saw as Haley flashed her her panties yet blushed and looked away. "What's gotten into her?" Kara thought. "Not right now" Kara replied as she looked back at Holly.

"You were good with more time and practice you'll be great, plus I'm not really used to playing games of the Wii" Kara remarked as Holly went about picking up the other controller.

"What consoles do you have then?" Holly asked Kara.

The game screen loaded up and Holly signed both players in.

"Golf, Boxing, Tennis, Baseball or Bowling?" Holly asked.

"I have a PS3" Kara replied.

She looked at the list of games that were listed.

"How about Golf?" Kara asked.

"Golf's a bit tricky but I guess a three hole course will do." Holly replied as she selected the golf game. She picked a three hole course and the game began loading up.

"If you win, what will you get me to do?" Holly asked Kara.

Kara thought over what she could get Holly to do if she did when there was many things. But she decided on the simplest one. "I'd like for you to give me a hug" Kara replied.

"What about yourself if you win what will you have me do?" Kara asked.

A hug didn't sound bad at all.

"Nothing much. I'll probably have you pat my head or ruffle my hair." Holly answered.

The game loaded up and the course was shown to each girl. It was Kara's turn first and she had quite a distance to the goal.

"Know how to play?" Holly asked. "If you don't just read the instructions by pausing the game."

Sounded simple enough.

"I'm guessing it's like playing real golf which I can't stand" Kara says. She paused the game and read the instructions as Holly pointed out.

"Sounds easy" Kara spoke.

She placed both hands around the Wii remote and brought it up then swung it in a swinging motion. She hit the golf ball through the air.

The ball shot off and landed in the rough near the forest. That was one shot out of the three for par on this course.

It was now Holly's turn. She selected the heaviest golf club available and carefully aimed towards the goal. She brought her swing back and did a few practice ones before going in to hit the ball. She struck the perfect strike and the ball landed a couple of metres from the goal near a sand pit. The goal could be reached with a medium club next shot.

Kara wasn't sure which club she picked as it was a medium one she saw that her ball. Was located around a bunch of trees. She could see the hole in the distance in a gentle swinging motion Kara hit the ball once again it sailed through the air and landed near the hall rolled a small distance away from it.

Holly selected a little club without much weight behind it. She hit the ball hard and it soared towards the goal to land no more than a few feet away from the hole.

Kara selected a small club as well she looked at how close her ball was to the hole and lined. Up her shot with it she bought it down and tapped the ball sending it rolling over into the hole, "That's one" Kara thought.

Holly picked the lightest club available and tapped the ball. It rolled into the hole and she made the par.

"First hole to me." Holly quietly said.

It was now time for the second hole Kara picked a heavy club something with hitting power. She noticed a lake was near the second one and when she brought her club swinging down she misjudged her swing and the ball went flying into the water.

The par for the second course was five. Kara had already wasted three of the five turns with hitting her ball into the lake. The hole was a good distance away from the starting position. Holly picked a medium club and aimed a little further towards the lake. She hit the ball in a full swing, it clipped to the left and the ball was blown by the wind as well landing safely between two bunkers of sand.

With only two turns left Kara had to be careful she set her ball down again then struck it. The ball sailed through the air and lucky for her landed quite near the hole it rolled slowly towards the lake again and came to a stop.

On her second swing, Holly managed to get the ball right next to the hole. All she'll have to do is give it a light tap with the lightest club and she'll be two above par!

Picking a lighter club she tapped the ball towards the hole and it went in. Now that made two to two with Holly in the lead. Since Kara had wasted a few turns with the lake hazard.

On her third strike, Holly managed to hit her ball into the hole. She was two above par on this course and she had reach par on the previous one. This last course shall be the decider.

The last course was the deciding factor the hole was located on a small island in the middle. Of a vast lake the wind was blow hard on the course and both girls would have to time their shots perfectly to land on the green.

The par for this course stated four but Holly knew, through personal experience, that it seemed more like nine would be appropriate.

Again, it was Kara's turn first.

"Watch the wind factor and try to aim more to the side. Clip the shot if you can to add to the direction of the ball's flight." Holly told Kara. "Unlike Haley, I like my opponents having as much of a chance at winning as I have."

"Goody two shoes." Haley grumbled. "I like making them have a disadvantage. I win more often that way."

"Thank you I will remember that" Kara told Holly.

She listened and thought over what was said she watched the wind factor and tried to aim for the side. She then clipped her ball watching as it sailed through the air. It was moving in the direction to the far side of the little island and hit the green and bounced the rolled to a stop.

"I find Holly's way nicer and it was helpful"

Using her own knowledge, Holly managed to move the ball to the island as well. Her ball almost looked like it would fall in the water but, thankfully, it stopped at the water's edge.

Kara looked at Holly's own ball and her own she seemed closer to the hole.

"This will be tough" Kara says.

She selected a lighter club then lined up her shot and tapped the ball it rolled towards. The hole but at the last moment rolled past a short ways.

Holly selected the lightest club and tried to knock the ball into the goal. It rolled towards it and bounced over the hole.

"Worst part of the course is this." Holly sighed.

On her last turn and swing Kara tapped her ball and it went over into the hole meaning she won the game.

"You played a very well game we should do this again" Kara says. She walked over and gave Holly and nice warm hug and a pat on the head.

"You did good as well." Holly smiled back. "Congrats on your victory."

She giggled as Kara patted her head.

"So what should we do now want to take the bath now or play more games?" Kara asked everyone.

"Holly wanna try the dancing game again tomorrow?" Kara asked.

Lilly checked the time and it was getting close to bath time.

"I think we'd best go for a bath now. The girls have to go bed soon." Lilly told Kara.

"I'll give it a go." Holly answered.

Kara and the girls headed out of the twins room. Kara stayed behind them as they walked to the bath. She could hear Marie's enraged shouting coming from a room down the hall. She quickly went down the stairs and into the bath.

"Same as last time?" Haley asked the group.

"Guess so." Lilly replied.

"Gotta pee." Holly quietly said as she blushed.

"Go in the shower before the bath or in the bath itself." Haley suggested. "That's what I'm going to do. I'm bursting for a pee as it is."

Haley did a small dance to punctuate this statement.

"Want me to do it on you, Kara?" Haley asked with a sly smile.

"I agree I gotta go to" Kara replied.

She wanted to see Haley wet herself for her. But pushed the thought from her mind.

"In the bath on my lap" Kara sent Haley through her mind. Shielding her thoughts and Haley's from the others.

"If I can hold it that long. It's seriously about to come out." Haley sent back. She was moving around a whole lot more now.

"Just go." Lilly sighed. "It's bad to hold it."

"Right here and now?" Haley asked.

"Of course not! In the bathroom, where else?!" Lilly shot back as her face turned red.

"Be more specific than."

The group arrived with a frantically bouncing Haley in the room before the large bath.

"I've leaked a little." Haley sent to Kara. Haley quickly flashed her panties to Kara. They had a small bouncy ball sized wet patch on them. "I can feel more coming."

Kara watched as Haley was moving around she pictured Holly in that position. She could feel herself getting turned on when she saw Haley's wet panties she looked away.

"Its best just to go in the bathroom like your sister says" Kara told her.

"If you could find a way in the bath it will mean alot to me" Kara sent her. These were also shielded.

"It's getting really hard to hold it but I'll try- kya!" Haley sent back. The bouncy ball sized wet patch had now grown to the size of a golf ball. "I'm seriously going to pee myself in a few seconds!"

Haley quickly stripped off her clothes and a gentle pitter patter of fluid left her lower regions as she grabbed herself there. She then ran into the bath and tried her best to hold it in until Kara got ready. She was nearing her limit and would soon burst.

Holly took off her clothes slowly and then went over to the shower. She quickly turned the shower on but it was still clear that she had started to go before the shower sprang to life as a gentle stream left her girlhood before the shower started. This, accompanied by the relieved sigh from her, basically said that she'd started to let go a little too soon.

Lilly, on the other hand, took off her clothes and the shower started up this time before she let go.

Kara took off her own clothes once Holly was finished. She went into the tub and mentioned for Haley to hurry and sit on her lap.

"Hurry on my lap" Kara sent Haley.

She waited and watched Haley dance around.

"Gonna burst. Can't hold it much longer." Haley strained.

Haley quickly hurried on over to Kara's lap and sat on it. As soon as her rear made contact and she stopped moving, a torrent of pale yellow liquid gushed onto Kara's lap and dyed the water around them a pale yellow.

"So good." Haley sighed happily.

Kara turned on the tub and a jet of water sprayed onto the both of them washing away. The wetness of Haley's urine.

"Thank you" Kara sent to Haley.

She rubbed Haley's peach for a brief moment then gently pushed Haley off of her.

"I'm probably going to pee a lot more later." Haley chuckled.

Holly and Lilly entered the bath a little while later. A small amount of Haley's burst stayed in the water.

"I told you not to pee in the bath." Lilly scolded Haley.

"Couldn't hold it." She shrugged back. "Guess the Mega-Pop from earlier affected me a little more than I thought."

Lilly pressed a button on the wall near the door. The bath drained quickly but was soon refilled with clean, warm water. The pair then got into the bath and started to clean themselves down.

"I'm sure you will" Kara chuckled with her.

She started to wash herself down. "Lilly lay off of Haley she couldn't use the shower as it was being used and she couldn't hold it so she had to go in the bath" Kara told her.

"It's her own fault for letting herself get into the predicament." Lilly replied. "I tell her time and time again to go as soon as she feels the need but she never listens."

"Haley's inherited Lilly's stubbornness." Holly chuckled.

"How can she inherit from me? She's my sister, not my daughter." Lilly blushed while asking.

"She's got half of your soul in her, remember?"

"She seems to have the nice half" Kara thought as she playfully splashed water at Haley. She wondered how to make Haley like her more.

"So, Lilly have you ever acted like either Haley or Holly in the past?" Kara asked.

Haley joined in the water fight.

"Of course not." Lilly quickly replied as she folded her arms across her chest. The pink tinge to her face suggested otherwise.

"When she gets into water, she has a hard time holding it as well. She's peed in public pools several times." Holly told Kara. "She's also been a little on the absent minded side when it comes to her toileting needs as well. She very nearly wet herself in primary school in front of the whole school when she gave a presentation."

"Plus, she's slept through thunderstorms, earthquakes and extreme winds." Haley added on.

"I remember she told me that, plus no wonder she slept through the thunderstorm at the hospital a while ago" Kara pointed out.

She splashed more water as Haley then gently over at Holly. "Water fight" Kara playfully shouted as she even splashed Lilly some.

Embarrass Lilly time over, it was now turning into a water fight.

The girls playfully splashed one another instead of cleaning themselves down.

Kara was having fun and giggled with glee she splashed everyone. She got even wetter as water was splashed over her. "wind water attack" Kara called out as she sent a tiny wind blast of water at all three girls.

"Double team splash!" Haley chuckled as she created three copies of herself to splash a good deal of water at each girl.

"Arcane water explosion!" Holly joined in as she blasted a sphere of water around her.

"No fair! I can't work water like you can." Lilly laughed.

"At least Yukina isn't here she'd own all four of us" Kara laughed. She used more of the wind to blast more water at the others.

"Thank you for this evening" Kara called out.

"True." All the girls agreed.

"Why thank us for moments like this? You live with us now." Holly replied. "You'll get this every day."

"I know it's only been a day but it's fun" Kara laughed. She decided to splash all three girls with one last blast of water. She looked over at Holly and blushed then picked up Haley gently with the wind and dropped her softly near Lilly in a splashing motion. "Haley attack"

"Cool! We have a combo move!" Haley laughed happily as Kara splashed her around.

"Two on one isn't fair." Lilly responded. She then held Haley in a tight hug when she descended. "I negate your Haley attack with a Lilly hug!"

"Then I give a Kara hug" She went over and gave Holly a hug over her own before letting go. She was having so much fun right now that she started to cry in happiness. "Holly double team attack" Kara says.

"Please tell me beforehand next time you do that." Holly requested when Kara let her go. "I'm not sure about the double team attack. I don't wanna fly around."

"I didn't want to pick you up I meant that we should do a double team attack of our own" Kara explained. As she didn't once try and pick Holly up at all or anything.

"I'm not sure what we could do. I can't do what Haley and Lilly can." Holly replied. "What do you think our double team attack should be?"

"You have your own talents right just do whatever first comes to mind" Kara told her. This was going to be a lot of hard work to get Holly out of this.

"Not that many. I can make explosions and help people but, apart from that, I can't do anything." Holly answered. "Haley can create copies of herself and summon up illusionary things to aid her in combat. Lilly can blast people with fire and can create any weapon she wants to use. All I can do is what I said."

"You can cast buffs on people right why not buff either me or yourself up for a moment so that your next water splash is far stronger than the others?" Kara asked. She turned to face her "Believe in yourself I know you can think of something"

"If I did that I might hurt somebody. I don't wanna do that." Holly answered.

With a final thought of what she could do, Holly took a deep breath and dived into the bathwater. She swam under both Haley and Lily and cast a little Arcane blast spell. A jet of water shot out of the bath and blasted them both into the air on a jet stream of water. Holly kept the stream going as long as she could before gently letting it fall. The two girls then gently descended back into the bath and Holly resurfaced, taking in as much air as she could.

"You're not going to hurt anyone remember what I did with Haley and then let her gently into the pool. You just need to control your powers and do it gently" Kara pointed out.

She then saw as both Haley and Lilly were blasted into the air and then came back. Gently into the bath from a stream of water. She clapped her hands "see now that wasn't so bad?" Kara says.

"It's got me bursting to pee though." Holly panted out as she regained her breath. "Manipulating water is hard."

"Having it blasted against your girl bits is just as bad." Lilly answered. "Just let it out here. That's what I'm going to do. The bath will be drained once we're finished anyway."

"Too late. It's already come out."

A faint yellow tinge could be seen in the water around Holly.

Kara didn't know that when Holly had manipulated the water it'd make her need to pee. "Do you need help getting to the shower?" Kara asked. But it was already too late she could see the water around Holly had a yellow tinge to it.

"I'm sorry for asking you to do that" Kara told her. Deciding to not make Holly feel bad with having been the only one who went Kara went herself again. A faint yellow tinge could be seen around her as well.

"Well, I'm done"

"It was my fault as much as yours. I didn't know that trying to work with something I'm not attuned to would do that to me." Holly answered.

"Why don't we all just pee in here before we get out?" Lilly sighed. "Haley's done it, Holly's done it and now Kara's done it."

Lilly closed her eyes and relaxed. The water around her started to turn a pale yellow.

"Great put the blame game on me" Kara thought. She got out of the bath and started to dry herself down with a towel.

"We should go to sleep" Kara replied

Once she was done she left the bath she entered the hallway making sure to look around for Marie she didn't. See her or anyone else and walked back to Lilly's room.

Once they'd all finished up in the bath, Lilly drained it and had the girls take a quick shower before they headed upstairs to bed.

-Back in Lilly's room-

"Haley, can you please take the mattress protector off the guest bed? Holly, can you go and fetch the rubber sheets from the airing cupboard? Kara, can you fetch some sleepwear for the girls from their wardrobe?" Lilly asked each girl. "And, Kara, before you go, don't try anything funny in the girl's wardrobe."

Holly and Haley left the room to fulfil the orders given by Lilly as Lilly began stripping her bed down to put the modifications in place.

"I'm not going to do anything though I'd ask the same about you?" Kara asked before she left the room. To do what Lilly asked of her she went to the twins room and walked into their wardrobe and started to search for some sleepwear for both girls.

"They're my sisters." Lilly answered, putting emphasis on 'sisters'. "That sort of thing is taboo."

Once the bed was stripped, the twins came back with the ordered objects. They helped Lilly put the mattress protector on first before placing the rubber sheets on next. Once the bottom of the bed was covered, they then moved on to remaking the top with the normal cloth bed covers. The top didn't really matter much when it was a girl who was doing the deed.

"So, what do the sheets do?" Haley asked. "I don't think we've ever used them before."

"Rubber doesn't absorb moisture." Lilly replied. "Instead of soaking into the bed, it'll just pool up."

"Ew." Holly shuddered. "Haley's not sleeping near me then. I don't wanna sleep in a puddle of her pee."

Kara came back into the room moments later she had picked out a night shirt and shorts for Holly. They were pink in colour and had the picture of a puppy on the shirt she handed them to Holly. For Haley she had picked out a white t-shirt with a baby penguin on it followed by some sky blue panties she handed them to Haley.

"There you both go" Kara told the pair.

The girls thanked Kara for the clothes and Haley just pushed off her towel and put them on in the middle of the room. She didn't care that there were others around her. Holly, on the other hand, was a little more reluctant.

"Um, could you turn around, please." She asked Kara. "I-I wanna get changed."

"Holly's being mean and not wanting to sleep next to me." Haley whined to Kara. "She says I'll make her sleep in a puddle of my pee."

Kara did as Holly had asked and turned her body so that she was faced Haley's. Nude form as she changed into her sleepwear. "I'll sleep next to you as long as you wear something to protect yourself from having an accident during the night" Kara told her.

"That reminds me Lilly can you bring me something to sleep in please?" Kara asked.

Once Kara had turned around, Holly put her sleepwear on.

"Thanks for not looking." She said to Kara once she'd finished changing.

"Nothing can stop me peeing when I start." Haley replied. "It just sorta happens and, as I'm asleep, I can't do nothing about it."

Haley was about to put her panties on when she suddenly froze to the spot.

"Speaking of pee, I'm bursting." Haley quickly said as she raced into Lilly's en suite bathroom. As she thought, the Mega Pop was starting to get to her and so was her burst on Kara's lap. She have to put twice as much protection on tonight as she'll likely fill a fountain with as much as she may produce.

"You can get that yourself, right? You know where my wardrobe is. Pick what you like. Just don't pee all over it, okay?" Lilly told Kara as she finished making the bed. "I'll stay with these two while you pick your clothes. I've already got mine on my desk chair."

"Fine" Kara said.

She went into Lilly's wardrobe and searched around for something to wear. She soon found a pink and white vest and a pair of pink and white striped panties she changed into them. Then came back into the bedroom.

"You're not going to make me wear something like what Haley wears to bed are you?" Kara asked when Lilly mentioned about not peeing in her clothes.

She was also liking the fact that Haley had to go again.

Once Kara had left, Lilly put on her own night clothes, which were a simple white t-shirt with a red ribbon around the collar and a matching pair of shorts with a red ribbon for a tie. Once dressed, she climbed into bed and claimed the middle section. It was her bed after all so she naturally had rights to the middle of it.

Haley finished up in the bathroom just as Kara had returned.

"Watch the floor in there. I leaked while running to pee. It might be a little slippery." Haley announced like it was a normal thing to do.

Haley put on two pairs of DryNites and put her panties on over them.

"Yes you do have to wear them as well. As long as you wet the bed, you have to wear them." Lilly told Kara.

Kara then went into the bathroom and went about her own business. Before coming back out she heard that Lilly said she'd have to wear a pair as well and just sighed. She went over and picked up a pair of DryNite went back into the bathroom. She stepped around Haley's leak and then pulled down the pair of paintes she wore. Putting on the pair of DryNites followed by the pair of panties again.

"I feel like I'm back in boarding school again" Kara answered sadly.

As she had wet the bed nearly every night while she was there and had been forced, To wear them as a means of controlling her nightly wettings. She walked over to the bed and looked at Haley.

"Okay Haley climb in then I'll get next to you" Kara answered.

"U-um, should I wear some too?" Holly asked Lilly. "It's just that, um, if Haley or Kara pee, I might pee."

"If you think you should. I'm not going to force you to." Lilly answered. "How about this, why don't we all wear them so Haley and Kara won't feel left out?"

Lilly believed this to be a good compromise. Plus, if she needed to go in the night, she didn't have to get up and potentially wake everyone else up. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom with Holly once Kara had left it. Inside, Lilly put two pairs of DryNites on and Holly put one pair on. Once they were done, they went back to the bedroom. Lilly went in the middle, Holly was to her left and Haley was to her right.

"All in now as I'm turning the light out." lilly announced.

"You guys don't have to do that" Kara pointed out yet it was already too late. Both her and Holly then put on a pair and Lilly and then twins climbed into the bed.

Kara climbed into bedside Haley and snuggled up closer to her.

"All in" Kara said.

Lilly then turned off the light and Kara laid there in the darkness and tried to fall asleep and she soon did.

Once Haley was certain both Holly and Lilly were asleep, she gently shook Kara.

"Kara, didn't you want to spend the night with Holly?" Haley whispered as she shook Kara.

Kara was dozing when she was gently shaken away by Haley she opened her eyes.

"Yes, I do" Kara answered truthfully.

She lifted her head and looked over at the sleeping Holly.

Haley held on to Kara's hand and tapped into her magic. her ears and tail appeared and both girls were gently lulled to sleep to awake in the dream door room.

"This door." Haley said as she went over to a door which smelt faintly of strawberry jelly and ice cream. "We'll knock first. That'll tell Holly who's wanting to enter."

Haley knocked gently on the door and it slowly opened. She then went inside.

Kara held onto Haley's hand and then both girls fell asleep she then awoke with Haley once. Again in the dream room and saw a door before them.

"Okay" Kara says.

Watching as she knocked and the door slowly opened she followed Haley inside.

Haley and Kara found themselves in probably the most sickly sweet of locations possible for dreams. A real live candy land. The rivers were liquid strawberry jelly, the trees were marshmallows, the flowers were icing sugar, like the sort of thing which decorates cakes, the grass was lime flavoured laces and the pathways were cookies. Now Haley knew why the door smelt like it did.

"Holly in a nutshell." Haley chuckled. "Shall we explore? She knows we're here."

Kara looked around at the candy land that was Holly's dream. "She really does like her sweets" Kara said.

She went over and nearest marshmallow tree, "Yes let's explore" Kara says. She walked back to Haley taking her hand they walked down the cookie path.

Haley picked the stem off a plant and started to eat it.

"Strawberry liquorice. Not bad." Haley said with a mouthful of stem.

"Hands off the sweets!" A voice snapped at Haley from behind the girls. "I only let you in. I didn't say you could eat my sweets!"

Holly was behind the pair looking rather annoyed at Haley.

"You should share!" Haley whined.

"My dream, my sweets." Holly answered.

"Holly lay off of Haley she just wanted to try one" Kara says. As she stuck up for Haley once again not really sure why she had done that once again.

"Anyway this was my idea so blame me which I already know you are going to" Kara sighed, She was beginning to think that picking to form a bond with Holly was a mistake. There was no way she'd ever raise her level with her.

"You seriously have no idea about twin feuds, do you?" Holly asked Kara with a smile. "No matter how much I may bang on about Haley being a pig, I still love her. And despite how many times Haley may pick on me, she still loves me."

Haley glared at Holly before sticking her tongue out at her. Holly just returned the gesture.

"Why would I blame you? I wanted you to come in, that's why I let you both through. When Haley knocked on the door, I knew you two were there so I let you both in." Holly replied. "Plus, feel free to eat the sweets. Haley just didn't ask first."

Kara sighed in defeat.

"No I wouldn't as Marici and I didn't have many of them well from what I remember anyway" Kara says. She then declined from eating any of the sweets with a gentle shake of her head.

"Just forget it then, but why do you want us here anyway?" Kara asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Holly laughed. "So we can all have fun together. I can pull Lilly into this dream as well with Haley's help if you want."

"I want Lilly here!" Haley quickly answered. "I wanna see her gorge herself on the sweets!"

"You fine with Lilly being here? She doesn't have to come along if you don't want her to." Holly asked Kara.

"She can come I guess but I really wanna have fun with you" Kara told Holly.

Truth was she would have rather had just had fun with both Haley and Holly. But since Haley wanted Lilly around maybe she could have fun with her. And somehow she can have fun with Holly.

Kara didn't sound too happy about having Lilly come along.

"We'll let her sleep then, I guess. She has a hard enough time waking up in the morning as it is. We'll probably feel really tired tomorrow as we're not actually sleeping at the moment." Holly decided. "Anywhere or anything you wanna do first?"

"Eat sweets." Haley simple stated.

Again she was getting the meaning of what she wanted which was annoying her.

"It doesn't matter what we do first" Kara answered.

She went over to one of the marshmallow trees and took a bite of of it.

Kara still sounded none too pleased. Holly was starting to think of her as being quite contrary now. Just what did she want?

Since this was Holly's dream, she'd aim to accommodate for both her guests. She influenced Kara's view of the dream. Instead of seeing both Haley and Holly fully clothed in their sleepwear, she'd either see them in only their panties or naked, dependent on what she wanted. Both the twins were still fully clothed but Kara wouldn't see it like that.

"Strawberry Jelly falls?" Holly suggested. "There's meant to be a cave full of sweets behind the waterfall."

Kara moved away from one of the trees. She started to search for the type of candy that Holly had really liked. But she wasn't having any sort of luck right now. Soon her vision began to change and she soon saw both girls in their panties. She looked at their cute bodies and blushed then looked away.

"T..thank you" Kara said quietly.

She looked at both girls again.

Holly's face took on a faint pink hue when Kara ogled her.

"Just don't make it a habit, please." She requested.

Haley, on the other hand, knew that Holly had influenced the dream for Kara.

"Screw making it seem like I'm naked." She said before stripping off her clothes and standing, fully naked, in the middle of Holly's candy land. "Look all you want." She told Kara. "Holly's just too much of a coward to do this."

Holly shook her head and headed down the strawberry jelly river bank towards the Toblerone Mountains at the river's source.

"I won't" Kara told her.

She was still looking at Holly watching the way her panties hugged her form. She then looked over at Haley who appeared naked now.

"Why can't she be like you Haley" Kara says.

As she went up to Haley and took her hand they ran down the line.

"Because she's stuck to the rules." Haley replied with a smile.

Kara took Haley's hand but didn't even offer her hand to Holly. This made Holly kind of angry. This was her dream and she let them two in. The least they could do is acknowledge her own wants and needs.

Holly followed along behind the pair with a frown on her face.

"I know that but it's like I keep trying and trying and yet I don't know what to do. I know this will take time and all but I've said I'll protect her from harm, I haven't tried forcing anything onto her I've done everything she's asked me to do" Kara mentally told Haley as she blocked this off from Holly.

She then turned and faced Holly.

"Is there any of your favourite sweets here?" Kara asked.

Holly was none too pleased when Kara was talking about her behind her back with Haley. As this was her dream, she knew everything which was going on in it. She could also pierce all forms of deception so trying to shield mental communication from her was near impossible in her own dream.

"If you've got something to say, say it to my face." Holly angrily stated. She didn't like Kara one bit at the moment. She was in two mind about booting her from this dream.

Kara then had the gall to finally notice Holly.

"Everywhere." Holly answered simply. "It's my dream."

"I wanted to come into your dream to get a better chance to get to know the real you the one that's locked away inside of you that's why I am here if you want me gone then you can kick me out." Kara told her.

She knew that Holly would kick her out so she waited for that.

"Locked away inside of me?" Holly asked with a chuckle. "I've got nothing to hide. You see what you get. Stop confusing me with you!"

The card was slowly turning a red colour. A small bar appeared on the card where the conditions for the next upgrade would be. The bar had four squares left out of a total of ten. One square disappeared when Holly answered Kara's reply, leaving a total of three left. Holly's face on the card looked angrier than it had before and the two pictures were moving further and further away from one another.

Kara didn't know what to do now she pulled out the card and saw that Holly's face appeared meaner now. Than what it had been before she just looked at it and said nothing. But one thing she did say.

"I'm sorry"

She still looked at the card.

"I want to be more than friends with you Holly, remember when I told Lilly my true feelings the other day that's what I want to have with you. I want to keep you safe and protect you from harm. I want to be your friend I want to learn everything I can about you. I'm not try to confuse you or anything like that read me if you like for I'm telling the truth"

The pictures had stopped moving but not much else had changed. It'll take more than a simple apology to fix things.

"You've been swapping between us all since you first knew us. Don't think I haven't been watching. One minute you're being really kind to one of us and the next you've thrown us aside like we mean nothing to you." Holly coldly answered. "You're worse than a flowing river, bending to whatever the land says it should."

Holly was having none of what Kara was saying. She'd not stuck with one of them since the start. She's a promiscuous one-minute-lover. And now, after Holly had summoned up all the courage she could muster and thrown aside all her reasoning to please her earlier, she was with Haley.

Kara just couldn't deal with the way Holly was acting she was trying to stay calm. But nothing was working.

"Charon I need help" Kara called out.

"Truth be told she needed help she needed to talk to him. On what she should do she was trying everything she could to be nice to Holly but she would never like Kara"

No response. Charon had told Kara he wouldn't intervene any more. She was on her own.

The card in Kara's hand showed no signs of changing either. It still looked the same as it did before. Strangely, something happened around Holly. Three choices appeared in small text boxes.

Give up and lose everything.

Fight on and let things work out.

Grovel and beg for forgiveness.

No choice looked too pleasing but a fourth did appear a little while later. Could this be Kara's saving grace?

4\. Wish for a Miracle. (Lose 10 bond points leaving with 40 bond points.)

Kara didn't know which one to pick as she didn't know what to if she picked 1 she'd lose everything she tried to do. Picking 4 wouldn't work as she'd lose out on points. That left only 2 and 3 left. She thought about 2 and 3 and yet those wouldn't work either so she gave in and picked 4.

Nothing happened, apparently. Wait, the card in Kara's hand had returned to normal?! The text for the bond up section had changed, though, to a single word.

'Waterfall'

A new total appeared in the top right hand corner of the card. It read 40/100.

Holly still seemed to be at odds with Kara but, as long as she played it safe, the card should change back to what it was.

Kara read the text on the card and wasn't sure what it meant. She put the card away and sat on the ground still. She still just didn't know what to do this was a bad choice and she had to suffer for it.

"We're going Strawberry Jelly falls." Holly repeated when she saw Kara sit down for no apparent reason. "Hurry up or we'll leave you behind."

Holly continued on her way to the Toblerone mountains.

"Mope around like this and Holly will hate you more." Haley sighed. "Come on, cheer up!"

Kara pulled out the card again and read the text once more when Holly had mentioned the Jelly falls. Could that have meant the waterfall that the text on the card said?

Kara got to her feet.

"Ok" Kara says.

She started to walk along after the twins.

Holly arrived at the source of the river. A huge pool of Strawberry Jelly sat at the base of a waterfall of the same substance. By the river banks, some fluffy white plants grew. A quick sniff of the plants yielded that they were ice cream flowers. Holly picked a flower and dipped it in the lake before licking at it. Strawberry Jelly and Ice Cream!

Haley came along with Kara shortly after Holly arrived. Haley wasted no time doing what Holly was doing.

Kara walked over to the flowers and picked one up. She watched what Haley and Holly did and walked over to the river. She bent down and dipped it into the lake and then liked it. It tasted rather good yet she still wasn't sure what was suppose to happen here.

In the lake's surface, more choices appeared to Kara.

'My Saviour' ending.

'Gradual Increase' ending

'Bribes win Brides' ending

'Luck of the draw' ending

"Great another set of choices?" Kara thought as she saw them in the lake's surface she didn't really like the sound of any of them and decided to pick number 2 because that sounded to her like the best one.

When Kara picked the second choice, the waterfall parted to reveal a sealed door. The door had a strange symbol on the front of it which looked similar to the symbol on Holly's battle costume.

"The cave!" Holly announced happily as she jumped up from the lakeside. She ran towards it, all previous animosity towards Kara forgotten about for now. "Let's explore!"

Kara looked up and saw as the waterfall parted to reveal a sealed door. She saw the strange symbol on the door it looked like. Holly's battle costume which seemed rather odd to her.

"What's so special about this cave?" Kara asked to Holly. As she saw her run off towards the cave door she reached it with Haley in toe and then Holly opened the door and they walked inside.

When Holly reached the door, the Hare of Inaba seal glowed a bright yellow and the door creaked open.

"Nice!" Holly said to herself happily. She then ran into the cave. Haley and Kara followed after her.

The girls arrived in an empty chamber filled with discarded armour and weapons.

"RPG time!" Haley happily announced.

Haley ran over to a set of Rogue's armour and put it on. She picked up the two daggers and a small text box appeared above her head. The text read 'Haley Lvl.1 Rogue'.

Holly picked up a Cleric's robe and put it on. Once she picked up the healing staff, a text box appeared above her head as well. The text read 'Holly Lvl.1 Cleric'.

Kara looked around at the discarded armour and weapons.

"So we are going to play a game?" Kara asked.

She looked around and saw a Fighter's armour set and she put it on, Then picked up a single sword and a small text box appeared above her head. The text read "Kara Lvl. 1 Fighter'

Even with her little knowledge of RPG games, Holly still knew a little blue bar was missing under the green health bar.

"Don't Clerics normally use Magic power as a resource?" Holly asked. "I don't have a blue bar under my health bar."

"Some don't. Some are restricted by cool downs or spell limits per day." Haley answered. "Or there might be another resource entirely."

"Like what?"

"Dunno."

Once all the girls were kitted up, the door opposite them opened and Holly filed in with Haley close behind her. Holly was still pondering the resource which she'd use for her spells.

"Normally they do as even fighters use magic from time to time" Kara answered as she didn't have a blue bar under her health bar either. Maybe it was because she was at to low a level to use any form of magic just yet.

Kara followed the twins out another door.

The room they appeared in seemed to be a form of cave complex. A little map appeared in front of each girl but the only room was the one they were in. This room had four exits including the door they came in. Most of the rooms were actually rectangular.

"Oh, a rogue-like game!" Haley smiled. "Random dungeons, here I come!"

Haley turned invisible but she could be seen by both Holly and Kara. Haley scouted forward a little and saw another rectangular room with a single 'Dasher' enemy in.

"Dasher here." Haley told the girls. "You're up, Kara. Tank the hell out of it! Holly will support. Try to get into a flank with me so I can deal sneak attack damage."

Kara followed along and she soon came face to face with with the 'dasher' monster it appeared to be a large monster holding a rather big club in her right hand. Kara gripped her sword tightly and charged towards the monster.

"Can I get a defensive buff?" Kara called out to Holly.

As she started to attack the dasher with her sword. She moved around the best she could to try and draw it towards Haley.

The Dasher noticed Kara's charge and charged back at her. It prepared to swing down with its club when Haley sneaked behind it and struck it twice with her blades. The monster's health bar depleted quite rapidly and now focused on Haley.

Holly flicked through her spell book and came across a protection spell. She cast it on Kara. She wondered just what her resource was until she felt a slight need to use the toilet. In the place where the blue mana bar would be, a yellow bar began to extend.

"Update on resource, it's pee!" Holly shouted out. "The more spells I cast the more I need to pee!"

"Best to only cast spells when you really have to" Kara shouted back towards her.

She wasn't sure on what to believe now was she affected by this as well what about Haley. This chain of thought caused her to lose focus and was attacked from behind by another Dasher who had come to join his friend.

Kara was knocked to the ground hard and some of her health bar was lost.

Haley, being a rogue, managed to avoid the Dasher's slow attack. She struck again but only dealt minimal damage now. This game was pushing flanking and team play.

"I can't hit for anything if you don't flank!" Haley told Kara, who was now on the floor as another Dasher struck her. "Monsters flank too?!"

Holly, being at a huge disadvantage now, decided to buff up Haley's damage. Her resource bar went up a lot as this was a strong spell. She had access to all levels of spell at level 1?! How broken was that? Her resource bar was becoming more orange as she felt her need rise. She had to cross her legs to prevent any leaks.

Kara slowly got back to her feet.

She looked around and saw as the dasher that had attacked her was moving off towards Holly. She charged after the monster and swung her sword at it's back. Hitting for a critical hit which did massive damage.

"Gang up on this one first if we lose Holly we are toast" She called out to Haley.

The dasher fell to the floor and turned into a purse of money. An item was also dropped. The item was a bottle of 'Tasty Water'.

"So we've gotta drink as well as use pee for a resource?!" Holly exclaimed in anguish. A little thirst meter appeared beneath their resource bar. It was at maximum level, which was five droplets, at the moment.

The Second Dasher had turned its attention to Kara, who'd just cleaved its ally. It dashed at her and Haley took this opportunity to get in another sneak attack, which knocked down the dasher's health bar to a quarter.

Holly's status had changed from 'Fine' to 'Desperate' as she clenched her legs together.

When the dasher was knocked to the ground Kara ran towards it. She moved towards its weapon arm and hacked it off finishing the dasher off a small white cloak appeared. This granted the user a increase in speed and agility so she gave it to Haley.

"Um, Holly it would be best if you went as soon as possible" Kara pointed out.

When Kara picked up the cloak, a text box reading 'Cloak of Agility +2 acquired!' popped up.

"Sweet! More damage on sneak attack for me!" Haley cheered.

"Where?!" Holly asked as she trembled from exertion as the yellow bar continued to fill. It was becoming more red now and the 'Desperate' status was slowly changing to 'Leaking'. "Turn around! Quick!" Holly shouted.

"Anywhere just do it now or else you will be in trouble later" Kara told her. She turned around like Holly had wanted her to do. She then took out her card once again and looked at it. Before putting it away and walking around.

"I wonder when I can cast magic of my own?" Kara asked.

Once she was positive that no one was looking, Holly pulled up her cleric robe and pulled down her panties before squatting over the floor and letting out her pent up resource energy.

'Toilet counter:

Kara: 0

Haley: 0

Holly: 1'

Appeared in front of each girl. The red bar beneath Holly's health bar had depleted and she felt much better.

"All done." Holly told everyone. She made sure she was standing in front of the sizeable puddle on the cold stone floor. She went back to join the group. In the room which the Dashers were in, a waterfall poured down. Haley went over to it and looked at it.

"Free heals." Haley explained to everyone. "Kara best use it."

Holly explored the room and saw a treasure chest in the corner. It appeared to be a large chest with some kind of lock on it.

"You're up, Haley." Holly said as she indicated the treasure chest. "Lockpicker needed."

Kara had seen the waterfall and walked over towards it."Okay" She said.

She started to drink the water from the falls it healed her back to full health. But also had a side effect with would also fill up someone's bladder some if they used it. Kara felt her bladder fill quite a lot. A bar appeared under her health bar that was yellow in colour.

"What have I just gotten myself into" Kara thought.

"OH!" Haley gasped. "Nice! A double edged sword to prevent spam healing!"

Haley's interest was soon changed when Holly pointed out the chest in the corner. Haley went over to it and checked it out. It was trap locked, as she expected. She had to get the lock right otherwise she's possibly get damaged, or worse. Nonetheless, even if she failed, the chest would still open.

Haley tried the lock and opened it in the wrong way, a yellow light burst out of the lock and cloaked Haley. Her bladder meter filled up right to red and her status changed from 'Fine' to 'Bursting'.

"Gotta pee!" Haley stated as she pulled down her rogue outfit and panties and let loose a torrent on the floor a good five feet away from the chest.

'Toilet counter: Kara: 0, Haley: 1, Holly 1.'

"Chest's open." Haley said as she finished depleting her bladder meter. Holly opened the chest.

'Gladius +3 Acquired!'

"Yours." Holly said as she handed the blade to Kara. It had a decent attack and critical stat to it.

Kara suddenly felt very thirsty for some reason she went back to the waterfall and drank more of the water. Which filled up her bladder even more her own status changed from 'Fine' to 'Full' as she drank a lot of the water. She soon stopped and walked around slowly her need to pee had increased by a lot.

When the twins weren't looking Kara pulled down her fighter's outfit and panties. She let her stream onto the ground creating a small puddle underneath her. She soon finished up and pulled her panties up and outfit back down.

'Toilet counter: Kara 1, Haley: 1, Holly: 1'

She saw as Holly came towards her with a weapon to hand her. As she got closer she could clearly see Kara's own puddle.

"Um, thanks" Kara said blushing at the thought of Holly seeing the puddle.

"Toilet counter appears to all, remember." Holly blushed as she watched Kara try to hide her puddle on the floor.

"So, we've gotta beat monsters while fighting our own need to pee from casting spells, keep up a thirst meter while needing to pee and solve traps which cause us to need to pee. You think this game up, Kara?" Haley giggled. "It's kinda fun and daring."

After the 'seal had been broken' with each girl going for the first time, their bladder meters clocked up really slowly as they progressed through the dungeon.

"So, next room then?" Haley asked as she backtracked to the first room as this one was a dead end.

Kara gave up on trying to hide her puddle.

" I didn't think this up maybe Holly did its her dream after all?" Kara said with a strong blush on her face, She couldn't help but find the game fun as it meant having fun with both girls and being able to see Holly have many accidents.

They went back towards the first room and went through a door. When suddenly all three girls were taken were separated taken to different parts of the next room. They would have to follow a maze to the middle if they wanted to find each other again.

"Why would I want to make myself desperate to pee?!" Holly asked.

When they girl's entered the next room, a clicking sound was heard as they activated a trap's pressure plate. All three girls were sent to a maze like complex which was similar to the room they were in.

"You're meant to search for traps as well, you know?!" Holly shouted to the room, hoping for Haley to hear her.

"Kara ran in before I got a chance!" Haley retaliated. "In any game where there's a Rogue class, the Rogue goes first! It's basic knowledge!"

"How should I know" Kara told Holly before they had walked into the room.

She ignored Holly's shouting it was being to annoy her. She was then taken into the maze and placed at the far corner of the room they had just entered,

"If I could use the wind then I can just fly up and locate everyone?" Kara thought but. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to do that,

"Holly, Haley can you hear me?" Kara yelled.

Holly and Haley continued to bicker until Kara shouted if they could hear her.

"Loud and Clear!" Haley shouted back.

"Yeah. I can hear you when Haley shuts her big mouth." Holly answered.

Holly's comment lead to more bickering and, this time, it actually helped. The more they argued, the better they got at finding directions towards the centre. They just followed the sounds of each other's voices.

Kara had tried to use her wind powers to fly into the air but was unable to. She then heard both girls shout out that they could hear her.

She followed the sound of their voices towards the centre, Yet as both Haley and Holly bickered with one another. Several dashers heard them and started to make their way into the maze.

"Can you girls please stop fighting can't we all get along and have some fun?" Kara asked.

"Tell that to geek girl!" Holly replied angrily. "She's the one bragging about being a gaming nerd!"

"Better a gaming nerd than a bride wannabe!" Haley retaliated.

"Y-you take that back!" Holly shouted back. She sounded slightly flustered, Knowing that she hit a nerve, Haley continued with her verbal assault.

"I've seen you looking inside wedding magazines at the wedding dresses! You've also been asking the Chef for cooking classes, haven't you?! You've been watching the maids to learn how to clean properly and I've seen the 'Mills and Boons' books hidden under your bed!" Haley continued.

Holly shut up, too embarrassed to continue.

"What's wrong if Holly wants to be a Chef or a bride one day she's thinking ahead for the future. Holly I'm sure whatever you cook is really good" Kara called out to her. She wasn't liking how Haley was bad mouthing Holly.

"Haley would you leave Holly alone you being mean to her. You have no right to make her anger or hurt her feelings." Kara told her.

The dashers were moving closer to the group they split off into threes each one going after one of the girls.

"Holly if I may ask what are these 'Mills and Boons' books?

Holly was still too embarrassed to answer. Haley, on the other hand, had a lot to say.

"She started it by calling me a geek!" Haley answered. The 'Mills and Boons' question gave her more ammunition. "Old love stories from our Mother's youth. They so corny they could make a Love Guru puke. Think of the modern day romances and increase the cheese factor in them by a hundred then add on a further hundred for how sickening the script is."

One Dasher nearly struck Haley due to how loud she was being. She only just managed to dodge due to her Cape's enhancement bonus.

"Speaking of love, we've got fans!" Haley shouted out as she drew her swords.

"So, Holly likes loves stories there's nothing wrong with that at all" Kara yelled to her.

She then heard Haley call out that they had company.

She turned around and saw a dasher was behind her. She drew her sword and the dasher brought down its club at her. She blocked the attack with her sword.

"Holly becareful and I don't find what you like bad at all I have no problem with it"

Despite Kara's encouragement, Holly still couldn't face her secret coming out. A nine year old girl dreaming about being a bride was perfectly normal but a nine year old girl loving 30 to 40 year old love stories was another thing entirely. Her mind was, quite literally, smacked back to reality when she felt a bludgeoning weapon striking her back. She was knocked forward a good five feet and was now lying on the floor on her front. Her health bar had depleted by a good quarter. The other could probably have heard Holly's surprised scream and thwack onto the floor.

Haley, being really agile, could easily beat a Dasher one on one. All she had to do was evade just as the Dasher was about to strike her and quickly tumble around to its back and do a surprise strike. The cape really helped as she managed to cut down a third of the Dasher's health in a single sneak attack.

Kara heard Holly's scream of pain and the thwack onto the floor.

"Holly!" Kara called out.

The Dasher struck her with its club knocking her against the wall and taking out a small about of her health. She shook her head and struck out with her new weapon. She got a critical hit on the dasher cutting its health down some.

Kara was worried about Holly she turned and ran away from the dasher.

"Holly are you ok?" Kara yelled out to her.

Haley was aware that their support was in danger but she couldn't really take her chances and bring a second Dasher to her. Using her previous tactic, she managed to beat the Dasher. She receive two health potions and a couple of gold coins as a reward. She then quickly followed the sounds of combat through the maze and came to the centre.

As she was now prone, Holly tried to stand up but was soon knocked forward again by an attack of opportunity from her unrelenting assailant. She now only had half her health left. She wondered just what would happen should that green bar run out. At least she was pushed a good ten feet closer to the middle from the Dasher's quite violent assistance.

Kara kept running towards where Holly was or where she hoped that Holly was. She could hear her screams of pain. And the dasher from behind her that was following close behind. She knew that she should deal with her monster. But Holly was more important to her right now. Kara followed the sounds and arrived at the centre. She saw Haley and then saw the prone Holly on the ground.

She started towards her when she was struck in the head from behind for a critical hit. She was knocked to the ground. And more of her health was taken down she now had a quarter of her health bar left.

"Holly" called Kara.

She slowly got up and raced towards her.

When Kara was knocked to the ground by her pursuer, Haley took this chance to sneak up behind it and sneak attack it. She struck a critical! The Dasher was executed and it dropped two more health potions and a wand of some sort. Haley had no idea what the wand was but she took it anyway as it could be useful.

Finally with the rest of the group, Holly took a little more action now. She cast a healing spell on Kara and Kara's health was restored to nearing half health. In response, Holly's bladder meter went up a bit. Her Bladder meter was now nearing around a quarter and she started to feel the effects of it. The Dasher, who was on Holly, saw how Haley had taken one down in a single strike and decided to turn its attention to her.

Kara felt the healing spell that Holly had cast upon her. As she got towards her and helped her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked.

Making sure that Holly was she turned to look back at Haley she saw the other Dasher. Moving towards her. With her sword in hand Kara threw it end over end at the dasher striking it in the back and impaling it. The Dasher was executed and dropped another two health potions, She walked over and got back her sword.

Suddenly her life bar flashed and was suddenly back at full health followed by her. Level now being at 2 looking around she saw Holly and Haley's were the same as hers.

"We leveled up" Kara told them.

Turning back to Holly. She walked over to her and kneeled down to her.

"Could I see those love stories later and maybe taste something you can cook?" Kara asked gently.

"Battered but I think I'll be okay." Holly quietly answered.

The final Dasher was felled and all the girls levelled up, restoring their health to maximum. Holly managed to pick herself up off the ground now but her status changed from 'Fine' to 'Needing to go...'.

"They're old love stories for people my Mother's age. I don't think you'll find them interesting." Holly answered. "I can't cook anything but cheese on toast at the moment so I don't think it'll be that nice."

"It will be good and how do you know that as I've yet to even see them?" Kara asked.

She then noticed the status on Holly's meter.

"I think you better go behind a wall in the maze"

"They're like Haley says." Holly quietly replied.

"Bit hard to go behind walls now. I've deactivated the trap." Haley shouted back as the walls disappeared. "Anyway, it can't be that bad, the meter even says so."

She came back to the group with the unidentified wand in her hands.

"Anyone know what this is?" Haley asked the girls.

"I'm not a Magician or a Wizard. I'm a Cleric. Identification is beyond me." Holly answered.

"Don't listen to her" Kara replied back quietly. She patted Holly on the head then turned away when Haley came over with the wand.

"It's a wand silly" Kara told her .

She took the wand in her hands and looked at it. She wasn't able to get a feeling on what it could do.

"Maybe it has a special effect that can be used some items can do that?"

"Well, duh!" Haley replied. "I know it's a magic wand but I don't know what spell it invokes."

"Should we test it?" Holly innocently asked. "Like blast it at a wall or one of us?"

"Rule 1 of RPGs: NEVER use unidentified items on players or enemies." Haley answered strictly. "If it's bad and we use it on a player, we could end up in a TPK. If it's good and we use it on an enemy, that one doesn't even need explaining."

The girls had one wand and no means of identification.

"Blast it at a wall?" Holly suggested again.

"And potentially cause this whole dungeon to collapse on us? No chance!" Haley objected.

"Ask it what it is? It might be a sentin...sentie...sentie..."

"Sentient. The word's sentient."

"That. It might be able to answer."

"Nope. Only weapons and armours can be them and they're normally cursed."

"I'd say try it on a wall and see what happens" Kara agreed with Holly. Yet it seemed that Haley didn't want to try it out since the cave could fall on them.

"Then what can we do with it just hold it in our hands?" Kara handed the wand to Holly.

"So we are back to where we are again what to do with this wand can it go with other items?"

"Until it is identified, it needs to be kept away from other magical items." Haley explained. "Magic can cause magic to go off. Holly's the only one without a magical item on her so it's best if she keeps hold of it. As for the six health potions we picked up, we get two each as backup healing if Holly's bursting in combat. I've no idea if they'd affect our little yellow metre yet or not but it's worth keeping them on hand."

When Holly was handed the potions, a little inventory box came up in front of her. It listed what's in her bags at the moment. A little '10g to identify' popped up next to the 'Mystery Wand'.

"Oh, that's how you do it." Holly said to herself. She clicked the identify button and 10g was removed from the 50g party funds. The and turned out to be a 'Wand of Fireball +1'. It had 40 out of 50 charges left. "It's a wand of fireball. Good thing we didn't point it at one another or the walls."

All the time they'd been debating their actions, the girls's bladder metres went up. Holly's was now at the halfway point and her status had been changed from 'Need to go...' to 'Holding'. Haley's bladder meter had just gone up to a quarter so it was on 'Need to go...'.

"Um, I've gotta pee." Holly told everyone with a blush as she wriggled around a little. "Turn around?"

Kara listened to everything that was said and took the two healing potions. The same could be said for Kara's bladder meter as well it was at a quarter and was on 'Need to go.."

"Ok" Kara said sadly.

She turned around for Holly.

"I wanna watch" Kara thought.

Once both girls had their backs to Holly, she pulled down her panties, pull up her robe and squatted on the floor. Soon, a large puddle started forming under her.

'Toilet Counter: Haley - 1, Kara - 1, Holly - 2'

Once she was finished, she readjusted her clothes and stepped away from her large puddle.

"All done." Holly told the pair. "Do you need to go that badly or are you both okay?"

"I gotta go to" Kara told Holly.

She went aways ahead and was soon out of sight. She pulled her panties down and pulled her skirt up. She squatted down and a puddle formed under her once down she rejoined the others.

'Toilet Counter: Haley - 1, Kara - 2, Holly - 2'

"Lets get to the next room" Kara mentioned. She started to walk away when she saw the door leading to the next room however this door had a symbol of a raven on it.

Kara left the girls for a little while to water the stone of the cave floor.

"You need to go as well, Haley." Holly insisted.

"It's only on a quarter. I'll be fine." Haley countered.

"If you're certain..."

Kara came back and the group headed off to the next room, which was sealed by a raven inscribed door.

Kara looked at the raven inscribed door.

"Well this just makes things interesting?" Kara asked the group.

She went to the door and opened it slowly. Inside was a pitch black area,

"Your up Haley" Kara told her.

A faint sound could be heard coming from inside of the room. Followed by a loud hissing sound and a splash,

"Need a light before I can explore." Haley answered. "Can't disarm stuff I can't even see."

"Wish we had a wand of light instead." Holly sighed.

"Silly, you're a wand of light. Just cast light on a stick or something and give it to me."

"Now that you mention it..."

Holly went up to Haley and cast a spell on her swords. The swords began to glow like a torch with a clear colourless light. Holly's bladder metre went up by a small amount.

"Much better." Haley approved with a nod.

Haley went, weapons first, into the room and began searching for traps. There was an alarm trap, which she easily disarmed, and a water jet trap. She wondered just what the water jet trap did but didn't want to test her plans.

As Kara walked into the room she felt something strange about it. The door closed behind them on its own. She saw as the room was lite up by Holly's wand. She again heard the hissing sound and the splashing of the water.

"You hear that?" She asked.

The hissing sound got louder and something moved further in the room.

"So, now that we have leveled up what new abilities do we have?"

"Check your profile page. We should have some skill points to spend as well. You know what a fighter needs, right?" Haley answered as she continued her search.

Holly thought about a profile page and one opened up in front of her. She had three skill points to spend. The areas available were: Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma.

"What do Clerics need?" Holly asked Haley.

"Intelligence for more spells in spellbook, Wisdom for spell duration and Charisma for spell effectiveness." Haley replied.

Holly assigned her points as Haley had stated.

"Yes I know what a fighter needs" Kara answered.

She checked her profile page and saw she had 3 skill points to use for her own. Her areas were: Strength, Defense, Hit Points, Agility, Magic Defense. Kara decided at the moment to put one point into each of the first three abilities.

"What about yourself Haley what do you need?'

"Dexterity and that's it. I put all three points into it." Haley confidently answered. "Dexterity means I'm harder to hit, I strike faster and I deal more damage."

Haley didn't have to disarm any more traps but the sounds of the room were starting to get to her.

"Can someone shut that hissing up?" Haley asked with a sigh. "It's doing my head in."

"I don't hear anything it seems to come and go" Kara spoke.

The hissing sound had stopped making noise. Yet it seemed that something large was moving about somewhere further in the room.

"You're the tank, you check it out." Haley told Kara. "It's your job to initiate combat."

"I can light up your blade if you want me to." Holly offered. "It'll let you see what you're hitting."

"Least you could have done was scout ahead and then come back telling us what it was" Kara called back.

Kara was about to reply to Holly.

When it seemed like the moving sound was drawing much closer to them. It seemed to be something very big and it hissed again.

"With two glowing blades?!" Haley asked in surprise. "If the beast's not blind then it'll surely see me no matter how hard I try to cloak myself in darkness!"

The large beast came closer.

"Basilisk?" Holly asked. "They're big and they hiss."

Holly backed away a bit and hid behind Kara for defence.

"Oh, nevermind" Kara shouted at her.

The large beast came closer and soon appeared in the room. Yet Kara's jaw dropped as she saw the head it had three heads yet each ones looked like each of the girls heads. There was one for Holly, Haley and herself. The rest of the body was a large snake like one.

"Um"

After seeing the beast, Holly and Haley had a unanimous vote of what to do.

"Bail the dream?" Haley asked Holly.

"Bail the dream." Holly replied with a nod.

Holly closed her eyes and focused on waking up. Soon, the dream started to fade around her and all three girls were back in bed. A huge puddle was swamping the whole of the bed and the covers were practically drenched. It appeared that all the toilet trips in the dream had caused each girl included to do the same in reality. Even Lilly was not spared from the chain reaction as she was sleeping with a huge smile on her face. She seemed to be going right now as well as a faint hissing and crinkling sound filled the room.

Kara awoke back in the real world she felt a strong wetness between her legs. Waking up she noticed that the bed was all wet. She moved away from it even though she liked the fact all three girls were wetting themselves it was just too much for her. She went to Lilly's bathroom and took off her wet clothes and DryNite.

"Gotta wake her up and explain what happened." Haley sighed. "She'll be mad, that's for sure."

Climbing out of the swamped bed, Holly nudged Lilly a little to wake her up as Haley turned on the lights. There was literally a huge yellow puddle in the middle of the bed. The girls could probably submerge their whole hands in it and still have enough left to cover their wrists.

"Um, Lilly?" Holly quietly asked as she shook Lilly awake. Lilly soon woke up with a groan.

"It's three in the morning. What do you want?" Lilly asked.

"Um, we've all wet the bed a little too much." Holly admitted with a blush which could have possibly been seen even in the darkness without the lights on.

Now that she was awake, Lilly looked down and saw the huge pool of water in the middle of the bed. She gasped and jumped out of bed in her sodden night clothes.

She was now naked in the bathroom she her what was going on outside of the room. She quickly jumped into the shower and turned on the water. Letting the warmth of it touch her body out the window she could tell that it was morning. She took some soap and started washing herself down.

"Disgusting" Kara told herself.

"Who done all of this?!" Lilly questioned angrily.

"We all did." Haley replied.

"We couldn't do this much damage with just one pee!"

"Actually, it's possibly two pees for Holly and Kara, one pee for me and I think you've peed twice as well."

"What?!"

Haley explained the dream the three had to Lilly. She didn't seem to buy it at all as she just took it as another excuse for Haley not wanting to go toilet during the night but when Holly backed it up, it was soon brought to light.

"Four in a bed's not working." Lilly sighed.

She looked over at her en-suite and saw the light on in there.

"Kara using it?" She asked.

Haley nodded.

"The wing's bathroom it is." Lilly replied as she started to head out of the bedroom. "The maid's will be angry at us."

Kara soon finished up with her shower. She then stepped out and took a towel she dried herself off and then walked out of the bathroom. She saw that all three girls were not in the room. Then wondered where they went she left Lilly's room and stepped out into the hallway. Not knowing they went towards the wing's bathroom.

Kara headed away from that direction and walked deeper into the house not knowing where she was was still only wearing the towel around herself walked down the hall.

The girls went into the right wing's bathroom and began to peel off their drenched clothes.

"Even after all the precautions we took it did nothing." Lilly sighed.

"Probably would've been three times as worse had we not done that." Haley replied.

"I can't believe I wet the bed." Holly whined. "Nine years old and still wetting the bed."

All of their protections were soaked through and still dripping wet. Lilly squeezed out as much of the liquid from the nightclothes as she could over the drain. Once she deemed them to be appropriate for washing, she placed them into the laundry basket in the bathroom.

"Let's get cleaned up." Lilly told the girls. They all headed into the large shower cubicle and Lilly switched the water on. This wasn't so bad as she got to see the twins naked and help them clean themselves. Plus, Holly looks so cute when she's ashamed.

Kara was now lost she wasn't really sure just where she was right now. She had thought about calling out to the girls. To see if they'd hear her voice and maybe answer in return but she didn't think that'd work. Plus she made a mistake of leaving the room in the first place. The further she went down the hall the more lost she became.

"Where am I?" Kara wondered.

She soon came upon a set of doors walking up to it she tested the door handle. Seeing that it was unlocked she entered the room.

Lilly and the twins showered away the sticky sensation on their bodies. Lilly gave extra care and attention to helping them clean down their personal areas while also having a little fun herself. Just feeling those places covered in all four girl's urine made her privates tingle a little. She felt some weird connection with each of them now as her own fluids were on each girl, covering their privates like a blanket.

Kara had entered into a darkened room as she walked in some she stumbled into a chair. Banging her knee against it. She cursed and looked around the room for a light or a light switch. Finding a light she walked over to it and turned it on. Lighting up a small space in the room. She looked around and saw that the room itself was rather small.

Lilly and the twins continued their shower with Lilly keeping to her usual course of action which cleaning each twin down.

When the lights flickered on in the room Kara had discovered, the most stalker-like room appeared. It was filled with pictures of Holly and Haley at various stages of their lives. From when they were tiny babes in arms to their ninth birthday. The room had framed pictures of each years of the twin's lives with small plaques underneath them. The whole right hand side of the room was the girls from ages birth to four and the left hand side of the room was from five to the present day. Along the back of the room was the biggest picture of Lilly and the twins ever.

This room was sure to hide some secrets like most of Lilly's wing of the house. Judging by the fact that it appeared empty and just like a normal poster room for cataloguing key moments of the children's lives, there was sure to be some secret hiding, wasn't there? The reason the room was unlocked was probably because someone had been in there recently. The key was still in the lock so they must have forgot to lock it before they left. So, where to start?

When the lights came on Kara found herself staring at various pictures of both Haley and Holly. She saw all of them in various ages of their lives. She walked around the room slowly taking everything in.

"What the hell did I get myself into" Kara whispered to herself.

Kara moved over to the early early years of the girls lives. She looked around slowly at the pictures spending a small time there. Not really sure what to look for she moved away from that side of the room and went over to the later years which was the left side of the room. She looked at more of the pictures. Spending a small time there.

Kara looked over the Birth to four years half of the room. The plaques under the pictures had several lines of tiny text on.

The first picture showed two tiny babies in the arms of a really young Lilly. The text underneath was surely etched at a later date as it still looked fairly new.

'Birth. 7th June ****. I've got twin sisters! Awesome! They're called Holly and Haley. Holly's on the left and Haley's on the right. They're adorable!'

The second picture showed Holly and Haley sitting in front of a four year old Lilly. Lilly had her arms around the two and was smiling brightly.

'1 years of age. 7th June ****. Holly said her first word today! She said my name! Actually, she said 'Irry' and not 'Lilly'. Haley's already tearing down the house by pulling on curtains and the wallpaper. Such a mischievous little minx!'

The third picture showed a smiling Haley, a slightly scared looking Holly and an even happier five year old Lilly.

'2 years of age. 7th June ****. Holly and Haley start nursery soon. I'll miss them so much when they're at it. They don't come home until dinner time so I can't even see them when I finish school.'

The fourth picture showed all three girls hugging one another. Haley seemed to pick up on a usual picture sign from Nursery as she was doing the classic 'V' peace sign with her free hand. Holly looked a little less scared but she was still mostly covered by the confident six year old Lilly, who had Haley sitting on her lap and Holly standing to her side.

'3 years of age. 7th June ****. Haley's learned really quickly from nursery but Holly's still a little ahead of her. Haley's got tons of friends and I'm beginning to worry that she'll forget about me. Holly, on the other hand, is having a hard time making friends. I don't like it but at least that means she'll be with me. We'll be going to our summer house soon. I'm looking forward to it!'

The final picture in this row showed a happy set of twins but a slightly saddened seven year old Lilly. She still had her usual smile but it seemed to be forced. Could this have been after the incident?

'4 years of age. 7th June ****. I nearly lost these two angels last year. I'm going to take extra care of them and be the best big sister I can! I don't want their smiles to go away! I won't be able to bear it if they did.'

The first thing that Kara noticed about the pictures was the date of birth of the twins. June 7th which was the same day as she was born just a few years later. She looked at all the pictures of the young girls together. Yet so far every picture seemed to be on June 7th around a year later she took special care to look at Holly and could see even at a young age she was fairly shy.

"Even at three years old she still had trouble making friends" Kara said to herself.

Something was mentioned about a summer house. On the last picture she saw a saddened Lilly and both twins seemed happy she read the text under the photo.

"It must have been hard for her?" Kara thought.

Leaving the younger side of the room behind care went to the 5 years to present day side of the room. She went about searching the photos for anymore signs of a saddened Lilly or even of a saddened Holly. She tried to search for any sort of thing that would say Holly was happy at all as she got closer to the girls actual age Kara even looked for any sort of thing that would mention her name at all. Anything on what Lilly's or even Holly's to even Haley's true thoughts on her was something that they wouldn't mention and would keep to themselves.

She looked around for any sort of paper with this writing on it or even on the texts under current pictures of the girls.

The photos on the other side of the room showed less natural smiles and more forced ones from every girl. Holly was absent in one of them.

The first photo showed an eight year old Lilly forcing a smile and the twins also having a hard time smiling. Holly seemed to be hiding behind Lilly even more and Haley looked like someone who'd only just gotten over a serious illness.

'5 years of age. 7th June ****. Holly and Haley start school in September. Even in reception Holly's having a hard time making friends. Haley's just gotten over a serious sickness bug which kept her out of school for three weeks! She's going to have a lot of catching up to do. I would tutor her but my new obligations are stopping me. Please, be safe, girls.'

The second photo showed Holly hiding behind a nine year old Lilly, who was now not smiling. Haley was still trying her best to smile but she couldn't quite make it seem natural.

'6 years of age. 7th June ****. Holly's being bullied at school. She had an accident on her first day and that's set the pace for the whole year it seems. Haley's doing her best to stand up for her and has received several injuries from it. I want to help them! I hate my obligations! It seems they're also getting ill a whole lot more frequently since the incident. Please, Gods above, help me protect them!'

The third photo showed only a ten year old Lilly and Haley. Both girls were not smiling.

'7 years of age. 7th June ****. Holly caught a bad fever last week. She's been out of it ever since. Several times a day she's being sick. I can hear her crying from her room. I didn't want this photo taken without her but I had no choice. It seems that Gods don't exist. Either that or they're punishing me for what I did. Please, I'm the one who done it! Punish me, not them! They're innocent!'

The fourth photo showed an eleven year old Lilly and the twins. Holly was standing to the side of Lilly and Haley seemed to have just gotten over a black eye. The bruising around her right eye could faintly be seen. She also had a cast on her right wrist. No girl was smiling.

'8 years of age. 7th June ****. Holly is still being bullied. Haley got into a fight with the bullies and got a black eye and a fractured wrist. I'm glad someone's standing up for her in my stead but I don't want Haley putting herself in harms way like that. If I could just use my powers on them I'd make them suffer for what they did to her.'

The final photo showed a present day Lilly and her sisters. It was dated one year prior. It seemed like the girl's tenth birthdays were coming up soon. The twins were smiling but Lilly wasn't. Holly was still mostly behind Lilly.

'9 years old. 7th June ****. I did it. I made them suffer. I don't condone my own actions but they were not for naught. Holly is no longer being bullied but fear is soon spreading. Haley's lost most of her friends and Holly can't make any now. They deserved it. I gave them what they did to Haley and a few burns to set my point straight. The story I implanted into them should protect me from suspicion. The battles are getting tougher and I'm not sure how long I can keep this up. I just hope the girls will be fine.'

Kara saw the first photo and read the text under it she noticed that Haley had been sick for three weeks and wondered what it was. She then looked at the next photo which seemed to her that everyone felt sad. Yet Holly was hiding behind Lilly even more now than before.

"So, that's when it started"

She then saw the other photo which didn't have Holly in it because she was sick. It seemed that Holly was still being bullied and Haley was being beat up because of it. She then looked at the last photo and read the text under it.

"Lilly what did you do?" Kara thought.

She then turned to the large picture of Lilly and the twins she looked for the same things as before. Texts mentioning herself or anything else that had happened with what Lilly had done to those bullies. Kara also moved the painting back a little to see if anything was located behind the painting.

Yet all she found in this room was everything on the sisters.

The whole room seemed to have a negative air filling it now. The history of the girls started off nice and happy until the incident, then it all went downhill. Kara went to search the largest picture in the room, the one on the back wall.

The picture itself looked like the picture from when the girls were three and when Lilly was six. One small thing seemed different, though, on Lilly's right shoulder, the faintest thing could be seen. It was almost like a ghost photo, except the ghost was a white ferret with red eyes and a red ruby on its forehead. Lilly tried to smile but she just couldn't. The twins, on the other hand, looked quite happy.

'My seventh birthday. 18th August ****.'

The year on the photo was the same year as the girl's three year old shot. Why were two pictures taken this year? More text could be seen next to the date.

'Never forget July 29th ****.'

Something must be significant about that date. The year was the same as the photo's.

Kara checked around and behind the big picture and found what looked like a button hidden among the gold frame bottom. Is she going to press it?

Kara looked at the photo and soon noticed the faintest thing she could see the white ferret with red eyes. Sitting upon Lilly right shoulder she knew who it was yet the twins were happy and Lilly wasn't she then noticed the date on the picture was 18th of August. She then noticed another date saying the 29th of July. Followed by a button hidden among the gold frame.

She reached out and pressed the button. Wondering just what it would so if she pressed it she backed away from the photo on the wall.

When Kara pressed the button, the picture started to move along the wall. A small door was hidden behind it.

Kara opened the door. Behind it lay a small room which was no more than 10ft by 10ft. Something ominous was bound to be in this room. Clear red things could be see faintly. Kara switched the light on and was greeted by something similar to a psychopath's kill room.

The room was all bare except for a single desk and chair at the back. In bright red ink, written all over every available space, were crazed words.

'DIE', 'BASTARD FERRET', 'LET MY SISTERS LIVE IN PEACE', 'STOP MAKING ME YOUR TOOL OF DEATH', 'BURN IN THE HELLS YOU CAME FROM', 'LEAVE ME IN PEACE', 'DIE DIE DIE'.

At the back of the room was a picture of a large white ferret with red eyes. Burn marks could be seen all over the picture and clear spots of actual blood were sprayed across the desk. Was this Lilly's blood or someone else's? The room looked like hell itself. Kara quickly backed out of the room and the painting returned to its original place.

Kara soon opened a door and turned on the light she could see blood covering the photo in the back of the room. The first thing that happened was she started to remember he own past evil deeds of the death of the three girls she had killed Kara started to shake in genuine fear. She wanted to back out of the room and leave but something seemed to make her stay in the room. She saw the single desk and saw the crazed writing on the desk.

She read it and saw the the photo more clearly she reached out and touched the dried blood. As it came into contact with her fingers she really got scared the images of death and blood filled her mind. She pictured herself covered in blood of her slain enemies. Yet the more she looked at the blood on the photo the move scared she got.

It wasn't until a loud hissing sound was heard as Kara wet herself in plain fear yellow fluid left her girlhood pooling in a puddle down her legs. She turned away from the photo and looked through the desk for anything.

The desk itself had absolutely nothing of interest in it. It was just a plain wooden desk. Some of the words around the room were etched into the desk as well.

"I thought you'd find this place." A young voice said from behind Kara. "Please, don't hate Lilly for what she did. She did it to protect us."

Haley walked into the light of the room and looked up at the picture on the wall.

"This is where he did the deed to her. On that very same desk. You know how Lilly said the price he took from her to revive us was her ability to procreate. He shrunk himself down and crawled up her flower to her o...ovary...ovaries? Yeah, them. He crawled up her passage to her ovaries and scratched them to shreds. She can't have children now. The blood all over the place is the testament to his actions. Think about it, a six year old girl having a demon ferret crawl up her kitty cat and shred her thingies. Pretty bad, right? That's not the end of it all, though. The date on the picture, the 29th of July, was the day he did this to her. We died a week before then. That is nearly three weeks before her seventh birthday. Pretty neat birthday present, right?"

Haley went over to a wall of the hidden room and moved her hand across it until she pushed a section of it in. A clicking sound was heard from the room before.

"I unlocked the door before dinner. I let you into this room. No secrets between friends, right?"

Kara was still clearly scared and she turned and looked back at the photo once more. Why she was looking at it was still rather weird. She then heard a young voice from behind her she jumped and slipped on her puddle falling to the ground. She got up and looked over and saw Haley standing there.

Haley then explained the what had happened in the room.

"S..stop it I don't want to know anymore" Kara shouted at Haley.

She was shaking even more now She couldn't bring herself to leave the room. Yet some how she thought of herself being in Lilly's own problem then and there.

"I.. I wanna leave" Kara said.

Haley held up the key from the door outside.

"I've locked us in. Lilly's not crazy. You need to know that." Haley told Kara. "You can hold my hand if it'll make you feel better."

Haley led Kara out of the hell-room. She switched the light off and shut the door. The picture moved back to its rightful place. A small section of the carpet was now raised. Haley went over to it and pulled it up. It appeared to be a trap door of sorts. A small corridor descended down to a single door at the bottom. The corridor was no more than five feet deep.

"This is the last section. Please, don't hate Lilly." Haley quietly requested.

Kara wasn't sure if she wanted to follow Haley once they left the hell-room and came upon a trap door. Kara did hold Haley's hand but something about it just didn't feel right, "I.. I want Holly" Kara thought. She walked with Haley trap-door and the small corridor which went to another door.

"Can;t hurt I guess maybe I should show you my history later"

"Maybe so." Haley smiled back. "It's up to you."

Haley opened the small door at the bottom. She fiddled around on the wall inside for a switch and soon the lights came on. This room was the exact polar opposite of the other room. It was still 10ft by 10ft but it had none of the hellish things in like the other room.

On the back wall was a huge picture of Holly and Haley. It appeared to be a picture when they were both the age they are now. They were smiling and looked really happy. Instead of having hellish writing around this room, it was bare. In front of the picture was a small desk and chair. On the desk was an A4 sized white leather bound book and several small statuettes of various deities ranging from Jesus Christ on a cross to Amaterasu in wolf form. The book on the desk looked like it had been read recently.

"I found this place when I went pee one night. The plumbers were working on the bathroom in our wing of the mansion so we had to borrow Lilly's. After I went toilet, I heard crying coming from down the hallway. I knew it wasn't a ghost as it sounded just like Lilly. I followed the noise and came across this room here. I didn't do anything in it for a while but I eventually found the courage when I was off sick one day to search for the key. I know where Lilly hides her stuff so it was easy." Haley explained. "This room here is her 'Safe Haven' when Chanki's demands get too severe. She comes in here and prays for mine and Holly's safety nearly every week. She doesn't believe in any God but she'll gratefully pray for our safety even if she gets ignored because of her actions. Despite how much that seems like blasphemy, Lilly still does it. She begs for forgiveness for her actions and even offers eternal servitude to the Gods in exchange for our protection. Not once has her prayers been answered by any God but that one there."

Haley pointed to the statuette of Amaterasu.

"That one's the only one who listens to her. Several times I can feel the presence of a white dog around me when something's going to go wrong. I normally follow the direction of it and come out safe. Plus, whenever I'm ill, I keep seeing a small white dog lying at the bottom of my bed. Holly's also reported similar sightings as well."

Haley went over to the book.

"Want to read it? It's no diary but I know where she keeps hers."

Kara stopped for a moment she still held onto Haley's hand her towel had been discarded in the hell-room. She was naked down and Haley could if she wished would notice it.

"It would be for the best"

She looked around the room and saw various statues to the deities Haley then explained about the room. She then looked at the statue of Amaterasu she walked over to it,

"I wish to protect these girls from harm I would give my life for them: Kara told the statue. She then noticed the book. She walked up to it and flipped threw a few pages,

"I guess so, I we only met recently but is there anything about me anywhere?" Kara asked.

The statue appeared dormant. A slight gleam could then be seen on the statue. From the corner of her eye, Kara may be able to see a small white dog sitting next to Haley and looking at her. The dog then looked at Kara and appeared to nod its head before disappearing.

The few pages which Kara flicked through were normally confessions about Lilly's mass killings for Chanki in the ranking matches. One word kept popping up in each of them. That word was 'compulsion'. Lilly had been compelled to kill by Chanki.

"Try Lilly's diary. I'm not telling you where it is." Haley replied.

Kara saw the faint outline of a dog out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at it which caused it to nod its head the disappeared from view. She went back to flipping through the the pages of the book.

She read about the mass killings that Lilly had done for Chanki in ranked matches. Seemed something similar to her own past deeds and a few other things like her wishing to kill Chanki. She closed the book.

"Let's get back to bed as today will be a long day we won't be going to school. Yet we will be going to my home where we will have to be on our guard" Kara said,

"We're bunking school?!" Haley asked, somewhat shocked. "Lilly won't be too happy."

Haley and Kara left the room as it was originally and went to the twin's room.

"Yes, and I'll just have to explain to her the reason why as it's only fair to let you guys know the truth about me" Kara explained they went back into the twins room and climbed into bed, Kara fell asleep for 2 and a half more hours.

"If you say so." Haley replied.

Haley then climbed into bed and snuggled up next to Lilly. She slept for the minuscule two and a half hours before the alarm went off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Truths and Dates**

Kara woke up the next day at about half 7 she opened her eyes and slowly got out of bed. She knew what this morning was about to bring very soon and needed everyone up. She walked over and shook all three girls gently.

"Wakey, wakey" Kara says.

She was still nude at the moment and went and got a towel and wrapped it around herself.

All three girls awoke groggily.

"What year is it?" Lilly asked as a partial joke.

"The year of sleeping." Holly yawned.

"I celebrate the year." Haley stated as she fell back onto the bed.

Lilly checked the sheets of the bed to see if there were more nocturnal accidents. Thankfully, there was none.

"We're safe." She yawned as she climbed out of bed.

Now that all three girls were up it was time to get going.

"We all need to get dressed and head to my house as soon as possible" Kara told Lilly and Holly. She thought over what she was about to say. She looked over at Lilly and stared into her eyes.

"I know you won't forgive me for this but I saw the room with your history, I saw the pictures and read the texts I even saw the hell-room and know what happened in there with Chanki, Haley showed me the other room below the trap door don't blame here. As I only found the room going off on my own after our morning accidents. Plus seeing as how what I did it's only fair to let you guys all know the full history about my past other than what you already know" Kara says.

She then sighed once more.

"We will also be skipping school today as things will be seen and needed to be talked about"

All of Kara's statements were going over the sleepy Lilly's head.

"Slow down a minute!" Lilly told Kara. "Can't I take a leak first or do you fancy a puddle on the floor?"

"I've gotta pee too." Holly replied as she got out of bed.

"Already peed." Haley smiled as a crinkling sound was heard.

"Lazy." Lilly sighed.

"Takes one to know one." Haley retorted with a grin.

Lilly and the twins left the bedroom and went into the twin's bathroom. After a few minutes, they re-entered the bedroom.

"So, what did you say again?" Lilly asked Kara. "I'm a little more awake now."

Kara said nothing and waited for the other two to go about their morning business. For fun when she was alone with Haley she went over and padded the crotch of Haley's wet protection before moving away. When Holly and Lilly arrived back in the room.

Kara once again explained everything she had moments ago to Lilly.

Lilly glared at Haley. How could she do that? That was uncalled for! Soon enough, she broke off into a dry chuckle.

"Guess you think I'm crazy now after seeing all of it. By the way, the red ink for the writing was actually the same as the blood on the desk. There was a huge pool on the desk and I was prematurely 'cycling' for weeks, if you get what I mean. I cleaned the pool up but left the splatters there." Lilly explained. "After the hells of last night, I think school skipping will be the least of our worries now. The maids expect a raise for all the cleaning and it's coming out of our pocket money,"

Lilly started to undress out of her night clothes. "You've yet to see this, haven't you?" Lilly asked Kara.

Lilly was quite uncomfortable with being naked in front of Kara but it was only right she saw this after everything she'd seen before. She tapped into her magic but negated her clothing change by being naked. Her ears and tail appeared but something else also appeared on her abdomen whereas genetics stated, her ovaries would be inside her body. A red symbol, similar to the ruby on Chanki's head, was located where stated previously. It was a symbol of a silhouetted ferret with seven tails.

"This is Chanki's pact mark. This means that he's claimed his pact price for my powers." Lilly explained.

This clearly took some courage to show. Lilly was certainly feeling some closeness to Kara.

Kara started to feel very uncomfortable as Lilly explained about what happened to her. She looked at the ground and pictured what had happened to Lilly on the desk. She also pictured herself alone in her Mother's room with her body and standing among the three dead girls.

"Can we please stop talking about blood I'm not feeling to fond of it right now as you know I can't deal with that stuff" Kara replied.

She shook her head at Lilly's latest remark and saw as she undressed. She saw the mark about her body that belonged to Chanki and she felt something like a deep hatred for hom building within her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that if I could I'd give you my own to replace the ones you lost but I have my own problems as I'm sure being beaten down everyday until your near death can't compare with what you went through" Kara said.

She shook her head.

"Anyway let's get dressed Lilly can I borrow a outfit for today, at my house I will gather some clothes to bring over here"

Lilly let her magic fade and the marks disappeared.

"I'm sure the girls have some form of Pact Mark on them as well as Chanki's claimed them too." Lilly finished.

Feeling a little paranoid, Holly and Haley checked themselves over for weird marks. Haley had the courage to do what Lilly did but she didn't want to at the moment. Holly, on the other hand, wouldn't even dream of doing that just yet.

Kara offered her own in exchange but it would be near impossible to replace them.

"On the plus side, I won't be going through hell every month after my thirteenth birthday." Lilly chuckled.

Kara asked if she could borrow some clothes from Lilly.

"If you can find ones which'll fit then sure." Lilly replied.

The twins left the bedroom to search for some clothes to wear and Lilly headed over to her own wardrobe for an outfit picking.

"Is anyone's birthdays coming up anytime soon?" Kara asked. Before the girls all departed for their own wardrobes she followed Lilly into her wardrobe. Kara went about searching for something that she could wear and decided on a outfit to wear that day. As she had seen Lilly wear it on the first day she saw her.

She picked out the cream-coloured blouse with the blue bow on it. Followed by the red pleated skirt and light blue panties with the royal blue stars on them. She put them all on along with the white shoes she had seen Lilly wear as well.

"Um, Lilly I found a door hidden behind your bookcase while looking for some snacks last night and saw a door behind it. What's inside of that room?" Kara asked.

"Mine!" Haley shouted out.

"And mine." Holly added on.

"Four days from now to be exact, remember?"

"It's the big double digits so we expect something really nice."

The girls set off to find their clothes. Lilly saw that Kara had picked out the outfit she wore on the day they first met.

"So much for childish panties." Lilly chuckled. "You really laid into me thick when I wore that."

Lilly decided that it was the perfect occasion to wear her favourite outfit, which is an orange t-shirt underneath a black short sleeved casual shirt and a pair of black tight fitting shorts complemented by a pair of black and silver designer trainers. Hoping Kara didn't notice, Lilly raided her underwear drawer to find a matching set of rainbow print panties, socks and vest. She quickly put these on under her outfit. They were more for the age range of the twins but they fit Lilly perfectly.

Lilly knew the bookcase question would come up soon after Kara's admittance to the Picture Room.

"Quite the snoop, aren't you?" Lilly giggled. "Ace Detective Kara Ravenclaw's got a nice ring to it. Behind that bookshelf is my snack room plus, I've also got a dairy in there."

"Truthfully I really liked it when you wore this outfit I thought it looked cute on you. Plus the panties were even cuter and about that sorry" Kara replied as she pulled the skirt up to show Lilly the panties for a moment. Then dropped it back down she also noticed as Lilly pulled out the rainbow coloured panties, socks and vest. She liked the way Lilly looked in her outfit and moved closer and looked at her crotch.

"Sorry I just like looking you do know I like girls after all" Kara pointed out.

Both girls then left the room and headed back to the twins room.

"So, that's where it is?" Kara thought. "I will admit I did go looking around as I was hungry" Kara says.

They walked back inside the twins room.

"How about we have all three birthdays together since mine is the same day"

"All in the past now. It's almost like it happened in another world." Lilly smiled to Kara.

Lilly was as little uncomfortable when Kara zoomed in on her crotch.

"Y-yeah, I know that." Lilly replied. "But could you please give me a warning before you do that next time?"

Kara and Lilly headed back to the twin's room. Lilly's mind reading picked up on Kara's surface thought. Haley and Kara had so much in common when it came to snooping around.

"She told you about my diary then?" Lilly asked. "Revenge time. Haley hides all her things under her bed. The left hand side of the bed comes off with just enough pulling and can be put back on easily. Search through there if you want some fun."

They arrived in the twins room. Holly and Haley were still changing as they weren't in the room.

"June's become more expensive for me now." Lilly giggled. "Big double digits for the twins and now your birthday as well."

"Sorry its kinda hard even though you look cute in that outfit I like seeing you in a skirt as I like panty shots" Kara replied before saying that she would worn Lilly ahead of time next time she did that.

"She mentioned you had one only after I asked if there was anything about me written anyway. She didn't tell me where it was hidden or anything." Kara says she went over to Haley's bed and lifted it up and pulled it back to just see what was under there before putting it back down again.

"Yeah, though I just want a fun party it's been kinda lonely as of late sure Marici is back and all. But she just doesn't seem like a sister to me much anymore we've been apart for five years. I'd say you guys seem like the family I'd want I'd love to have Haley as a little sister for a day as we have so much in common" Kara pointed out.

She walked over and joined Lilly again.

"Once the twins are done we shall be leaving I need a strong shield spell cast on all four of us. I'll take us to my room and then start from there but we need to keep a look out for both my sister and my father. As if either find out we are there we will all be fighting for our lives"

Underneath Haley's bed was a whole lot of snacks but there was sure to be more under there.

"Guess it could work but I'm not really sure what to get you for your birthday on such short notice." Lilly answered. "Sure, you want Haley as a sister now but if you've lived with her for nine years you may think differently." Lilly laughed. "Anyway, that's a biased viewpoint of an actual sister. Everyone gets tired of their own sisters but they never stop loving them."

"If we combine our powers we may pull it off. Haley's illusion to shield our presence, your wind to cover our tracks, Holly's truth and arcane to block counterspells and prevent hidden threats and my fire to act as a force shield." Lilly explained.

Holly and Haley entered the room. They appeared to be in matching outfits again. Haley was wearing a pink cotton dress with a white lacy collar and white pompom buttons, pink buckle formal shoes, pink socks with white lacy hems and a white purse bag. Holly had an exact copy of the outfit but the pink was replaced by blue.

"Talking about us?" Haley asked with a smile. "Or are you confessing your love for one another?"

Kara listened as Lilly talked about Haley and sisters.

"The same could be said about me with the twins, Plus as I've done it to you feel free to look around my room in return its only fair. Could I try Haley out for a day and pretend she is my sister if that's okay with you?" Kara asked.

Kara saw as both twins walked out of the room they each looked really cute.

"Yes we were I was asking Lilly if I could have you as a sister for the day, and if I wanted to confess my love it'd be to Holly at a later point in time. Plus you girls look very cute I just want to go over and hugs and kiss your cheeks" Kara replied.

She then went on to explain what would soon happen.

"Now let's get going as it will be a long day?" Kara says.

Each of the girls held hands as Haley cast her illusion spell on them. Followed by Kara casting her wind magic to cover their tracks and teleport them there Holly cast her truth and arcane magic to block for any spells and hidden threats while Lilly did a force shield around them.

Soon they were transported from the Sera manor to the Ravenclaw manor. They arrived in Kara's own room.

"First things first, we need to gather a suitcase for my clothes. Lilly can you do that you can find on in the wardrobe top shelf. Holly can you keep track of by father and Marici she won't be able to track us very well but I'm sure my father can very easily, Haley I want you to create a illusion of us several if you can. Keep them here for now until I tell you the moment to use them." Kara says.

"I think we should act as sisters tomorrow. You've got plans with Holly today, haven't you?" Haley replied. "I don't want to get in the way of your lovey-dovey time."

Holly just blushed and looked down when Kara said she's confess her love to her. She liked the idea of Kara thinking they were cute, though.

The girls went through in shielding and teleportation preparation and soon appeared in Kara's room.

Kara gave out instructions to each girl. Lilly went in search of a suitcase and found one quite quickly. Holly tapped into her magic and focused on scrying on both Marici and Kale. She didn't do it directly on them both but, as soon as she got their presence discovered, she scryed on objects in the room and made sure to keep them both in her sights. It was hard work but it had to be done. Haley had already created a couple of illusions of each of the girls and kept them in the bedroom for now.

"Yes, I do and I hope we can have a lot of fun together Holly" Kara says. She looked over at Haley and smiled. "I wonder how it will be what kind of mischief can we pull off together?" Kara giggled at the idea.

Kara then went over to the door and opened it to get a peek outside the room. Then turned and looked back at the others. Then went over and helped Lilly pack the suitcase she made sure to show Lilly her clothes. Which were both gothic style and kiddy style as well even going as far as to show Lilly her panties. Once done they went back into the room.

"As we are here I best tell you the first part of my own history.

I am the child of Kale Ravenclaw, who is the head of Ravenclaw Industries. I have spent many a year at home along training in wind magic. I became an empowered one at the young age of 4. By making a contract with the wind spirit 'Beltran' my father thought the basics or controlling my new found power. By putting me through harsh training sessions. He wanted me to become very powerful. And one day take my place as a elemental avatar of the wind.

Yet, during my first training matches with my father, I was down right scared never before had I done real combat before. Let alone fighting against my own father which was another thing. My father at first told me not to be afraid as this was the first step to mastering my power. He also told me he wanted me to become cold as ice. To attack without mercy he pumped this into me as he beat me down physically and emotionally during that fight.

As I lay there in a small pool of blood and my clothes ripped to shreds. I had an accident where I peed herself in fear. At the thought of my father trying to kill me. He walked up to me and demanded me to get on my feet no daughter of his would be cry baby. I weakly got to my feet as my father walked away. Everyday after that day he would do the same things to me everyday during my training.

Lilly found the kiddy styles clothes to be really cute but the Gothic style ones she weren't really that much of a fan of. Lilly looked at the panties once and then quickly turned away from them as she blushed bright red.

Kara recounted the first section of her past and each girl listened.

"At least I didn't turn Empowered until I was six. It must have been hell for you with having to go through that at the tender age of four." Lilly replied.

"What he did was unforgivable. I thought Mother was bad but that's taking it to a new low." Holly said with a shake of her head.

"Hit list revised. Kale Ravenclaw, high priority." Haley stated.

Kara listened to everything that the girls had to say so far.

"It really was hell for me he still did it even now before I ended up at your house the other day. He beat me down so bad I thought I would die, all because he had to use 2 mil CP to get me out of prison I was only healed by someone named Charon" Kara explained.

She then told them another part.

"Slowly I took in my father's words and started to become stone-cold while in combat. Not caring about others slowly starting to learn to better control my powers. Secretly I'm sure he was proud of for I was turning into the person that he wanted me to become. A stone-cold killer who would kill without thought or mercy.

I had always been alone most of my life, I had Marici as my sister and we were close but something changed in those years she turned from being nice to a bitch. I didn't have many friends growing up. Seeing as how they all feared me knowing who my father was and all. I had somewhat of a happy life at home, I loved my late mother dearly but one night she was killed by three empowered ones. Who were enemies of her father this all happened when I was eight years of age. Which you should already know but I'll tell you again once we reach my parents room" Kara says.

As she started towards the door and motioned for the girls to follow her. Once outside and the coast was clear she turned east and headed for her father's bedroom.

"He shouldn't be in there right now as he likes to spend the mornings in his study reviewing stuff for the day"

The girls were unfamiliar with the name 'Charon'.

"Who's Charon?" Haley asked. "Your old man's cheap money grabbing w*****!"

"You mean the ferryman of Hades or someone else?" Holly questioned. "Haley, I know Kale's bad but don't use that kind of language!"

"I not sure who he is. Can you tell me a little about him?" Lilly requested. "Haley, you shouldn't swear like that. It's wrong for a girl to swear."

Kara explained her story further and led them out of the room towards her father's room.

"The only people I'm close to are Lilly, Haley and you, Kara." Holly answered.

"I had a few friends back in my old school but they were more like posers who wanted money." Haley grumbled.

"I never tried to make friends as Mother always threw me into studying Accounting in my free time." Lilly replied.

"Charon is someone nice he healed me back up plus he is helped me unlock some of new found powers. He seems to have the ability to read others and know most of everything about them. If they let him know it he also told me a few things about you guys and how you each fight for each other. Charon helped me make the choice of who I want to fight for and I want for each other you and I really want to protect Holly" Kara says.

They walked down the hallways until they reached her Father's room.

"I'd like to me closer to you Holly if you let me, I feel sorry for you all on that as if we had met sooner we could maybe have all been friends"

Kara opened the door and all the girls went inside. The room was actually quite large if you took Lilly's and the twins room and combined them both they would be the size of his room. In the middle of the room and a large king sized bed surrounded by mini raven statues. A large marble desk was located to the east by the windows. A couch was near the wardrobe by the west wall.

"This is where I found her I thought she was asleep and tried to wake her up. I kept shaking her body thinking maybe she was playing a joke on me. Yet I saw the blood on the bed and the floor picture the hell-room of yours Lilly but picture it with a lot more blood. Splattered all over the bed, and walls. I kept begging my mother to wake up crying and not knowing what was going on. I tried everything I could at that age even kissing her lips and hugging her but nothing happened." Kara said.

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"That's when my life changed for the worst"

The whole explanation of Charon went over the girl's heads. They only got the bit that he was a nice person who helped Kara a little but the rest seemed to be gibberish to them. The ending, however, of how they fight for one another and how Kara fights for Holly got through.

"Don't put yourself in danger for my sake." Holly replied with a blush.

They continued on to Kara's Father's room.

"Yeah, maybe." Holly answered.

Kara explained how she found her Mother lying dead on the bed. Lilly and the girls had already heard this before and Haley had even seen that moment so it wasn't that much of new news for them.

"I lost my Father when I was just a baby so I never really knew him that well. To lose someone so close at eight years of age would be horrific. I thought it was bad when I lost these two little devilish angels but at least they're with me again." Lilly answered.

"I just want to help yet there is more to that though but you will find out at a later date" Kara told Holly.

She then listened as Lilly told her about her Father.

"It truly was after that day I lost myself into the darkness that had been building up inside of me. We should leave this room we need to head to the training room which is located underground." Kara told the group.

She then went on to explain some more.

"Several months later I tracked down the empowered ones who killed my mother. I remember a time when in a single night three empowered ones were killed though to this day I still remembers. And wonders why this even happened in the first place yet tries to forget about it the best she can.

For it was a bloody battle that day the dead bodies could be seen. Laying in the main square in large pools of their own blood broken weapons lay about here and there while a single girl. Could be seen standing within this huge mess covered in the blood of those I had slain just recently.

For I could only be seen for a short while before vanishing. Entirely out of sight but a few of the townsfolk had just caught sight of it for they wondered at just who or what had caused. Or did all of this for it was only a moment for what they saw that truly scared them.

The townsfolk quickly ran away from the area screaming and calling for help. From anyone else that maybe near by though unknown to them Kara was watching from the shadows with a smile upon her face. For once she was truly happy finally I had the means to take out my anger and revenge on the types of people who murdered my mother when I was still just a child. Once the people were gone and the sounds of footsteps could be heard getting closer I left the area."

Kara continued to explain her story to all of the girls as they headed to the underground training room.

"Murder brings murder it seems." Holly quietly replied.

"That sounds like the sort of thing which happens in anime." Haley answered.

"I've done some bad things as well. You've probably seen the confession." Lilly told Kara.

Kara was in the lead making sure to keep the girls out of sight. She stopped them on a double set of stairs. She looked down and saw her Father walking down the hallway he seemed to be walking somewhere.

"Shh" Kara mentioned.

She turned the girls around and headed back to her room.

The girls were suddenly stopped, gestured to be quiet and hurried back to Kara's room.

"I'm sorry, I was meant to keep track of them." Holly apologised. "I can't scry on him directly as he'll know."

"No, it's okay Holly you did your best which was very good I'm proud of you. Yet this seems rather odd for him he's normally in his study something is off" Kara told the girls once they were back in her room.

"I think we should spy on my Father for a while I still plan to take you to the underground training room" She says.

Downstairs Kale stopped and looked around he felt something which seemed familiar to him. He turned and looked towards the stairs.

"I've also lost track of Marici. We may have two people to contend with." Holly responded.

"We've got to lay low until our detection metre goes down and then keep to the shadows." Haley said with a smile. She seemed to be enjoying this.

"This isn't a game. A little exclamation mark won't appear above our heads if we're found out. We'll likely get smote by something." Lilly stated. "But we can treat it like one, right?" Lilly added on with a smile.

"Time for some stealth mode missions!" Haley beamed.

"I guess but we have to keep our guard up though" She says as she moves closer to Holly. She kneeled down towards her. "I'll keep you safe" She whispered then got up again and placed a hand on her shoulder for luck.

Kale started up the stairs and looked around that feeling seemed to be getting stronger yet also weaker. "Something is off"

"Maybe we should hide? Just in case he comes in." Haley suggested.

"Got anywhere you could fit four people in here and have them completely covered?" Lilly asked.

'There's a hidden room in the back of my wardrobe" Kara answered. She started towards her wardrobe with the other three girls.

As she walked towards it she opened the door again to her wardrobe and headed to the back of the room. Where a door was located she opened it and motioned for the others to get inside.

"What is it with wardrobes, bookcases and hidden rooms?" Haley sighed. "It's just so obvious it's not really secret any more."

The girls went with Kara's instructions and hid in the secret room.

"You sure he won't find us here?" Haley asked Kara. "Wardrobes are the first place to search for people hiding and I stand with my previous statement."

Kara ignored Haley's comment.

'Shh" Kara told them when they were all inside the room. The room was rather small and was much like Lilly's small shrine room in the far corner of the room was a small statue to Beltran followed by many small raven statues.

Haley kept quite and Holly huddled closely against Lilly. She was now in the middle of both Lilly and Kara.

Like with all the Ravenclaw rooms, there was raven statues and a larger statue of another raven-like creature. The room was silent until Haley's stomach growled quite loudly. Only then did it occur to Lilly and the twins that they'd skipped breakfast.

Kara heard both of the twins stomachs growling quite loudly. She feared that her Father would hear it and come into the room however the statue of Beltran behind them heard it his eyes glowed red. For a moment then turned away back to normal.

Kale heard a sound and walked into Kara's room. He looked around and heard the sound again his footsteps grew louder as he entered the wardrobe.

"Haley the illusions use them now" Kara sent her.

"Sorry! I skipped breakfast." Haley quickly apologised while whispering. "I didn't think this'd happen."

On Kara's instruction, Haley let the illusions activate.

"They're up." Haley told Kara.

Soon Kale near something was totally up her felt the stir of magic in the air. He headed for the room at the back of the wardrobe. "Haley send them at h" Kara's voice trailed off as he then opened the door. She screamed as he Father saw them in the room however he only saw her.

"You!" He screamed as he reached and grabbed Kara's hair and then smacked her hard across the face. Pulling her out of the room and into her own.

After seeing what had happened, the girls couldn't just stand around and watch Kara take a beating because of them.

"We may be going way out of our league here but he needs sorting out." Lilly stated.

"Four on one seems good enough to me." Haley agreed.

"I'll do what I can for Kara's sake." Holly said with a nod.

They ran out of the secret room in pursuit of Kale. Lilly managed to catch up with him.

"Hey!" Lilly shouted at Kale. "Leave Kara alone!"

Kale still had Kara by the hair he slapped her across the face once again. She cried out in pain as she saw the girls run into the room.

"You I should have known she'd go running to you" Kale shouted at Lilly.

He slapped Kara hard across the face again. Then was surrounded in a ball of wind magic and they both left Kara's room she was taken to the underground training room.

"Trace that signature!" Lilly told Holly as Kale teleported away. "We'll catch him running!"

Lilly and the girls changed into their battle outfits and headed towards the location of the magical signature. They had no idea where they were going but they trusted Holly's instincts and found their goal. They hurried on in after Kale.

Kale arrived in the large underground arena as it was surrounded by four large raven statues. He tossed Kara to the ground and changed into his battle armour.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Kale laughed. As he used the wind to pick Kara off the ground she hung in the air.

Kara used her magic to help the girls find her easily.

"You think you can just throw your weight around when things don't go your way?!" Lilly shouted to Kale when they entered the training area.

"You're a cheap bastard who care more for money than his own children! You don't deserve Kara you w*****!" Haley continued Lilly's challenge.

"Kara's not bad, she's nice! You're the bad one here for all you did to Kara!" Holly finished.

The girls stood side by side in their battle outfits. Lilly was flanked by the twins and they all had their pact weapons at the ready. Lilly was dual wielding Purgatory and a magic crafted sword, Holly had Redemption pointing towards Kale and Haley had her sword, which she had newly dubbed 'Damnation', pointing at Kale as well.

"Let her go before we get serious!" Lilly ordered.

Kale turned to face the three other girls and just laughed as they threatened him. "Your one to talk girl I've seen the way your bitch of a Mother throws around her weight you're just like her" Kale spoke to her calmly then looked at Haley.

'You know nothing of what I went through I lost my wife and nearly lost Marici. Five years ago during the 'Dark vs Light' tournament" Kale told her.

Last her turned and looked at Holly. "You know nothing of the real her buried beneath everything inside of her"

He then noticed the weapons in their hands he could believe it he knew of these swords having read about them in a old ancient book several years again there were four in total Purgatory, Redemption, Damnation and Eden.

"Wherefore seeing we also are compassed about with so great a cloud of witnesses, let us lay aside every weight, and the sin which doth so easily beset [us], and let us run with patience the race that is set before us," Kale said as he spoke about Purgatory.

He then looked at Redemption. "But the fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, longsuffering, gentleness, goodness, faith." Kale says as he spoke about Redemption.

He looked last a Damnation. "Neither is there salvation in any other: for there is none other name under heaven given among men, whereby we must be saved." Kale replied as he spoke about Damnation.

He laughed again then turned back to Kara and punched her in the face not once but twice. Kara cried out in pain he turned back towards the others.

"You think you can even stand a chance against me?" Kale taunted he summoned into his hand a small blade of wind and thrust it into Kara's stomach. Lightly at first then pushed on it harder Kara again cried out in pain as fresh blood was seen staining the small wound on Kara's lower chest, Followed by another blade he stabbed it into Kara's chest once again she screamed and he punched her in the face,

Kara was crying as she looked at her friends.

"Run, run away you're no match for him" Kara screamed through the pain.

Kale silenced her with a hard slap across the face. He then looked at the girls and and spotted Holly. "You shall be first for I know what you can do for I witnessed your skills in the battle in front of my house!" Kale spoke coldly.

"Raging waves of the sea, foaming out their own shame; wandering stars, to whom is reserved the blackness of darkness for ever." Kale replied as he formed a spear of wind in his hand and sent it flying at Holly.

"Holly run away, run away" Kara screamed.

Kale started to quote from the Bible regarding each of the girls swords.

"Going Biblical on us now, are you?" Haley scoffed. "Think your God can protect you after what you've done?!"

Kale further abused Kara and shot a wind blade towards Holly. Lilly and Haley jumped in front of her and crossed their blades to block the wind blast. Haley's blade appeared to drink the spear into itself and glow a reddish colour.

"And leave you in the hands of this psycho? No way!" Holly shouted back to Kara. "Righteous Wrath!" Holly cast.

Righteous Wrath fills all allies with a single purpose, to extinguish their enemies. This improved bonding allows no dispute between the allies and their course is set. They gain immunity to fear, charm and any mind controlling effects. They also have improved Morale against any debilitating magic so they are less likely to be affected by it. They also have improved combat potential.

Haley held her action and so did Lilly, they knew what they'd do next.

"You have no idea of what your swords are truly used for yet one seems to be missing?" Kale mentioned. He watched as both girls jumped in front of Holly and blocked the spear from striking her,

"Y..You don't know what you're up against he's toying with you" Kara called out.

Kale moved behind Kara and summoned another blade to his hand. He brought it up to her neck in a threatening manner.

"Power down or she dies?"

Kara was now held in a hostage situation. Haley and Lilly still had their held actions and Haley had a plan of sorts but she wondered if it could actually be pulled off successfully.

"Keep him talking. Keep his attention away from the left hand side of the room. I'll got round back and hide her." Haley sent to Holly through telepathy. Twin telepathy actually worked with the assistance of their empowered forms.

"How can you be sure he won't know? How will you bring her down?" Holly sent back.

"I'll think something up."

Haley combined her two actions to make herself become ethereal and create a duplicate of herself. What she hoped was that Kale didn't have true sight or be able to notice her. The only person who she knew who could see through her illusions is Holly. Haley then crept around the left hand side of the room to reach Kara.

"How can we be sure you won't kill her even if we did power down?" Holly asked. She then gazed over at Lilly. Her gaze suggested. Buy us some time!

"Blade down and we'll power down." Lilly responded as she dismissed Purgatory and her crafted blade.

Kale held the blade against Kara's neck he kept his gaze fixed upon Lilly and Holly. For a moment he looked at the left hand side of the room. "Tell the other one if she makes another step Kara here will suffer further" Kale stated as he moved down and stabbed the blade into her chest again. Kara screamed in pain.

"Because you truly won't ever know" Kale replied.

He then moved the blade away from Kara bloodied chest yet stabbed the blade into her chest. Once again laughing as he did so.

"Busted!" Haley whispered to herself when she heard Kale tell Lilly to stop her. With her guise broken, she let her etherealness fade and stopped in her tracks.

It was becoming increasingly harder to not kill this guy for the girls now. After all the suffering he's put Kara through, he deserves to be punished. Holly had one last Ace left but she knew none of them would like it. Would it be worth the risk even for Kara? Would it be worth the suffering it may cause? She had to risk it. In a flash of light, Holly and Kara switched places. Holly was now suspended with a blade at her throat and Kara was next to Lilly.

Kale soon noticed as both Kara and Holly switched places. Kara was now lying upon the floor where Holly had once been. She was still in pain from the wounds on her chest and was still bleeding.

"H..Holly why?" Kara called out.

Kale smiled at this with Holly trapped in the wind prison Kara had once been in. He took the wind blade in hand and brought it down slowly across her battle outfit trying to cut through it.

"Holly, what are you thinking?!" Lilly angrily asked Holly.

"Oh no. She's gone Man-Mode." Haley sighed.

Kale's blade managed to cut a line into the front of Holly's battle outfit but it hadn't dug deep enough to cut her skin.

"You keep saying how much you want to protect me but, now, it's my turn to protect you. You're too good for a Father like this psycho! He doesn't deserve someone like you." Holly answered. "Please, leave while you can."

"We're not leaving you! No! We won't!" Lilly shouted back.

Kara watched as her Father cut into Holly's battle outfit he then used the wind to cut through the top part of her outfit. Ripping it to shreds he then brought the small wind blade across Holly's small chest. Making small cuts across her skin.

"No, I won't leave you" Kara shouted at her.

She tried to get to her feet she even called upon her own powers. She changed into her own battle outfit.

Kale then stabbed the blade lightly into Holly's chest.

"Holly!" Kara screamed.

Holly bit back the pain of the wind blades cutting her skin. Tiny little scratches now covered her chest. Some bled while others looked rather red.

"Go while you can! I can take this. Please, listen to me!" Holly pleaded again. "I won't let him hurt Kara any more!"

Kale jabbed the blade lightly into Holly chest now. She let out a stifled cry as her face was racked with pain. Tears started to form in her eyes but she still held strong. Blood started to pool around the tip of the blade.

"You're nothing but a sadistic psychopath who loves seeing girls suffer!" Holly degraded Kale. "You've no right to be human let alone a Father!"

Lilly was frozen to the spot as she saw Holly stand against such impossible odds and challenge someone with nearly one hundred times as much power as her. Haley just headed back to Kara's side and helped her up.

"N..No I won't let him hurt you won't want to protect you" Kara shouted at Holly. As he watched as Kale ran his blade across her body once again creating more cuts into her skin. He had used the wind to cut through the rest of Holly's battle outfit.

Kara was soon helped to her feet.

"Is that so?" Kale asked.

He let the wind blade disappear and then summoned more blades like before and used them to cut across her body. Before summoning the spear again and thrusting it into her chest.

"N..NOOOOOO" Kara screamed.

The darkness aura was started to seep out of Kara and she was beginning to lose control.

"RUN!" Holly repeated again before Kale cut into her more. Her chest was now criss-crossed with bleeding cuts. She was clearly in a lot of pain but she refused to show it to Kale.

Kale continued his cutting torture on Holly and she couldn't help but cry out in pain now. Her cries were soon cut short when a spear thrust into her chest.

Holly's vision was starting to fade with a mixture of tears, pain and blood loss yet she still continued her insult barrage.

"You're sick." Holly weakly countered. "Is that the best you can do? I'll never let you hurt Kara."

Holly's heartbeat was becoming weaker with each breath. She knew her time was coming short.

"You'll get what's coming to you. You're beyond redemption and purgatory. Damnation is the only thing you're fit for. Don't cry out for justice when your soul is as black as the deepest pits of the hell you spawned from. May you suffer eternally for the crimes you committed."

Holly coughed up blood before becoming silent.

Lilly screamed in despair as she watched her sister die right before her eyes again. Her battle outfit faded as she fell to the floor in tears. Haley was soon to follow Lilly's lead.

Kara screamed in fury and loss as she saw Holly take the punishment and was tortured to death. By her Father Kale pulled the spear from Holly's body and let the spear dissolve. Kara screamed and wept at the loss of Holly the darkness around her surged forward.

"W..why do this for me?" Kara asked herself.

She didn't understand it. "Why didn't you run when I asked, now I'll never be able to see you laugh, cry, or smile again. There was so many things I wanted to do with you no I'll never get that chance" Kara sobbed.

Kale the tossed Holly's body to the side Kara quickly ran towards her, She wrapped her arms around Holly's cold body.

"W..wake up please wake up" Kara says as she seemed to stop once again she was shaking Holly's body. Begging her to wake up much like she had done when she lost her Mother years ago yet Holly didn't move. She just held her in her arms and kept on crying as she rocked her back and forth. The darkness around her seemed to fade away.

"I won't let you sacrifice be in vain please Amaterasu help her bring her back to me and her sisters. Whatever the price I'll pay it?" Kara cried out in despair.

A unknown light soon surrounded both Kara and Holly's limp form. She turned to look at her father with a look of pure hatred.

"You killed the one I cared for most you will pay for that" Kara screamed.

The unknown light flooded into Kara's body and she was engulfed by the light, When the light faded Kara could be seen once again yet she looked different. Kara's hair becomes black as a raven's feathers with a very slight white tone added and lengthens to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. Her eyes turn a bright green color Kara is usually seen in a form consisting of a black bikini-esque outfit with parts of purple and smaller white glowing pieces. The bikini top is black and purple in colour and covers her small breasts quite well. White highlights are around the edges of her top. She wears a pair of black and white bikini panties that are made of silk. Purple highlights are around the edges of her panties.

Around her neck Kara wears a small necklace in the middle is a locket with a tiny picture. Of Holly inside of it smiling behind her back are a pair of four large black raven-like wings with small white feathers.

The armor on upon both of Kara's arms are much like the armor on her legs. The color is black and made up of ancient magic and obsidian and the armor covers all of her arms with ancient runes placed upon them. At the elbow joint there is a pair of spikes that stick out four inches. Her gauntlets are black and have a symbol of a raven on the back side of the hand and a bunny upon the inside of the palm the tip of each fingertip has been shaped into points so they can be used in melee combat. Between each knuckle of the gauntlet there are one inch spikes that have a slight tint of white in them. Her boots contain ancient runes and symbols to increase her speed and movement.

Suddenly a two words formed in her mind and came to her lips she wasn't sure what these. Words were or even what they would do maybe she could help Holly in some way or maybe not but she said them anyway,

'Radiant Blast'

When Kale removed the spear from Holly's chest, a spurt of blood shot out to splatter on the floor. Just before the tattered remains of her outfit faded, Chaki's sigil could be seen where the spear was thrust in. It was over her heart. Chanki had claimed her heart as his pact price. Holly was living for Chanki, in theory.

Kale tossed Holly to the side and she bounced once on the floor before settling into a pool of her own blood as the spear wound to her heart bled out. Lilly and Haley rushed to Holly's side.

When Kara tried to use the bound powers, nothing happened. A small piece of text appeared in Kara's mind.

'Link Broken. Reason: Death. Subject: Holly Sera. DoB: June 7th ****. DoD: June 3rd ****. Age at time of death: 9 years, 361 days. Cause of death: Multiple lacerations followed by a spear to the heart resulting in ruptured organs and loss of blood. Killer: Kale Ravenclaw. Immediate Family: Lilly Sera (Sister, 12 years of age), Haley Sera (Twin Sister, 9 years of age), Marie Sera (Mother, 36 years of age). Witnesses to demise: Lilly Sera, Haley Sera, Kara Ravenclaw (Friend of Deceased).'

A small white dog appeared to only Kara. It was sitting on its hind legs overlooking Holly's lacerated body. It let out a quiet whine before nudging Holly's face with its nose.

Kara had tried to use her new bound powers but for some reason nothing happened. Her own outfit seemed to fade and shatter to pieces she felt despair well up inside of her once again she had thought this would have worked out.

Kara then noticed a small text that appeared in her head she read the text and dropped to her knees. She then could see the small white dog sitting next to her body.

"Please save her I said I'd protect her but I failed her please whatever it takes or whatever price it is please I beg you?" Kara asked,

Fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Kale laughed for a moment then with a wave of his hand her blew both Lilly and Haley away. From Holly and Kara knocking them back against a wall.

Haley and Lilly put up no resistance as Kale blew them back against the wall.

The dog nudged Holly again and padded her chest with its paw. The wounds started to close up but not much else happened. Holly was still immobile and gradually cooling. The dog then licked Holly's lips before patting her chest above her heart again. Maybe it was trying to tell Kara something?

Kale locked both girls against the wall and turned to face Kara.

Kara looked at the dog and then over at Holly's whose wounds had started to close up. She wasn't sure what was happened she then saw as it padded Holly's chest above her heart.

"What?"

The dog glared at Kara unamused. A tiny storm cloud appeared above its head. A blot of silent lightning blasted down and a gust of wind blew across the cloud. The dog then licked Holly's lips and patted her chest again.

It seemed that the dog was angry.

Kara still wasn't sure what it wanted her to do but it then saw as it licked Holly's lips and patted her chest again. She then blushed at the thought of what she had to do as it slowly then began to dawn on her. She moved over to Holly and started to place both hands upon her chest and pushed down before reached over with her mouth and blowing air into Holly's mouth.

The chest compressions didn't work and neither did the breaths at the moment. The dog repeated its procedure of storm cloud and wind blast but put emphasis on the order. Storm cloud, then wind blast. Lightening then wind. Shock then breaths.

Nothing seemed to work and the dog once again showed her what must be done. She finally took sight of the lightning she then called on her own lightning attack and started to shock Holly's limp form above her heart. She started to do what the dog had showed her how to do.

The lightning shock caused Holly's body to spasm a little. The breaths began to cause Holly's chest to rise and fall and soon enough she was breathing again, albeit weak breaths. The blood pumped from her heart around her body and began to return warmth to her. She was now in a stable unconscious state. The dog yapped in delight as it wagged its tail. It then disappeared back to wherever it came from.

Text appeared in Kara's mind again.

'Link online.'

Kara saw what was now happening to Holly she appeared to be responding to what Kara was doing. Her cold body got warm once again and her breathing started to return to normal. Though slowly at first the text appeared in her mind once again. The power she had before seemed to return to her once again and she said them same words once again.

'Radiant Blast"

Once Holly was breathing again, Kara tried the blast.

A huge golden semi-circle expanded forth from Kara up to a total of 20 ft in an arc. When the circle touched Holly, she was engulfed by a pale yellow light and her condition seemed to get better. She was now breathing normally and was starting to show signs of awakening but was still ultimately unconscious. It may take another blast to have her on her feet. If Kale was within the 20ft radius of the ability, he'd be knocked back 30ft and blasted by a blinding white light.

Kale had closed in on Kara and was about to attack her when he was knocked back 30ft. This surprised him and then was blasted by a blinding white light. All he really felt was a sting of power against him as he regained his balance and landed upon the ground.

Kara was surprised at what happened the wounds upon her own body seemed to reseal themselves and the blood upon her vanished, She looked at Holly in wonder and wondered if she had access to the other powers she had been promised she then turned her attention to Lilly and Haley.

"Girls she's alive Holly's breathing once more the white dog answered my help please I need your help I can't hold him off myself" Kara sent to both girls.

She then turned back to her Father.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to Holly from this day forward a rid myself of the name Ravenclaw and take up the name Sera these three girls were more of a family to me. In these past two months than you have ever been to me in the 12 years I've lived they have shown me love and friendship and helped me feel happy once again I swear on my life that I will protect them always" Kara yelled at Kale.

Soon the image of a sword appeared in her mind and she summoned it forth in a form of dark magic. Dark Repulser is aqua-colored. Its grip is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a hilt that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the center of the guard is a large aquamarine gem. The blade itself is a deep aqua color, the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at.

She held the blade in her left hand and shot towards Kale with amazing speed. She unleashed multiple swings and slashes with her sword at first Kale was taken by surprise. He felt a cut across his left cheek and then started to move faster than Kara could see each slice and swing of her blade missed its target. Kale used the wind currents to dodge with ease as he had a far better mastery of the wind element than Kara did.

Yet she kept up with her attacks unleashed it seemed that 30 attacks were unleashed in the span of just a few seconds yet all those attacks missed its target.

"You disappoint me Kara" Kale laughed.

Before he grabbed hold of Kara's right wrist and punched her in the face and then the stomach.

According to Kara, Holly was not dead. Haley checked for a heartbeat and Lilly checked for any other signs of life. Soon enough, they were both hugging the unconscious Holly happily and regained their composure. They were filled with newfound hatred towards Kale which was enough to spark them to go all out. They changed back into their battle outfits and went full defensive around Holly.

Kara lashed out at Kale and was soon beaten back. Haley dived in while Kale was preoccupied with assaulting Kara and attempted to do a rear sneak attack with her blade slashing in a left arc.

Kale kept up his barrage of beating the crap out of Kara he soon felt a cut across his back. Yet he turned to face Haley who had sneak attacked him. He sent a strong gust of wind at Haley in hopes of knocking her back against the wall. He then followed up by creating an even stronger wind gust and sent flying a tornado at her as well.

Kara struggled to get up off the ground she turned to Lilly. "We need to get out of here?" She says. As she struggled to get back up to her feet.

Haley hit where she wanted and was soon knocked back by a gust of wind. She just managed to right herself before she went tumbling into a wall. She quickly rolled to the side to avoid the oncoming tornado.

Kara said they needed to get out of here.

"We need Holly awake for that. She's the only one able to do a quick teleport away. You're too injured to do it. I don't want you pushing yourself." Lilly explained as she tried to wake Holly by kissing and hugging her. She would've shook Holly awake, had Holly not just had a death-turned-near-death experience.

Kale decided he had enough of dealing with Haley. He formed multiple tornadoes around her. Young body each one growing in size and wind speed. Kara took a quick look over at Haley she knew she was doomed. As the massive tornadoes started to move closer to Haley Kale.

"Enough games" He snapped as he powered up to full power.

"Haley get out of there!" Kara yelled to her.

She turned back to Lilly "does that mean you're worried about me?" Kara asked. She then looked at the prone form of Holly on the ground she went over and kissed her on the lips. Tried to shake her awake she even gave Holly's peach a small shock to try and wake her up..

"Did you hear what I had said earlier about forsaking my name and wanting to take on your last name I'd like to if I can join your family?" Kara asked.

Soon Kale was engulfed in a white light.

"Awaken Lucifer"

"Bit of a tight spot." Haley chuckled. Haley briefly disappeared for a second and reappeared outside the tornado circle. She quickly ran over to Kara.

"You shouldn't push yourself." Lilly answered with a blush.

After Kara's quick attempts at waking Holly up, she awoke with a shock as Kara zapped her tender parts.

"Kya!" Holly yelped as she jumped up. "What was that for?!"

Kara repeated her earlier request.

"Yeah, I heard you." Lilly replied.

"Same here." Haley answered.

"What?" Holly asked.

Kale was still engulfed within the white light and Kara knew what was coming,

"He's about to fully awaken" She said to herself.

She then saw that Holly was fully awake once again.

"We need you to teleport us out of here quickly" She said

Then turned and looked back at the others.

"I told them that I want to gain your family if I could as I do longer want to be a member of his family" Kara told Holly as she then pointed at her Father,

Holly was still a little foggy about the details given but she got the overall idea.

"I'm going to need updating on all that's happened since we were discovered by Kale and ran to your rescue when we get back." Holly answered. "All join hands and I can get us out of here."

Lilly, Holly and Haley all joined hands and waited for Kara to join the small circle. There was a space between Holly and Haley ready for Kara, at Haley's request. When Kara joined the circle, Holly cast the teleport spell and they were all whisked back to the Twins' room in the Sera residence.

The white light faded and Kale could be seen once again. He spotted the girls who were getting ready to teleport away from him. Knowing that this would be his only chance to kill one of them. He formed a long spear of black magic in his right hand and it looked the same like the one of wind he had created earlier. He then threw it at them.

Kara listened to what Holly at to say.

Kara then stepped forward and joined hands with Haley and Holly.

"I'll tell you everything when we get bac..." Kara's voice trailed off and became silent.

The spear that Kale had thrown had pierced through Kara's chest right before the girls. Were teleported back to the twins room.

Once they were back in the bedroom, each girl went rushing around to try and assist in keeping Kara alive after the spear to the chest. According to Lilly, Kara still had a weak pulse. Haley was sent to phone an ambulance and make up some story regarding a spear wound to the chest, Lilly attempted to cauterize the wound to prevent infection and Holly went about healing Kara as much as she could.

Kale smiled at what he had done and powered down he started to wave his hands and a shield formed. Around the house once again he had made a mistake of letting it down in the first place.

Kara was barely breathing her pulse was weak. She looked at the others and tried to smile to them her gaze fixed on Lilly and then to Holly. The wound on Kara's chest closed and was healed as much as it could be.

"Thanks..." Kara replied slowly.

She then blacked out and her clothes returned to normal.

Kara fell unconscious around ten minutes before the ambulance arrived. Kara was hurried downstairs by all three girls and into the back of the ambulance. Lilly explained the situation as best as she could, using what information Haley had briefed her with while awaiting the ambulance's arrival.

The ambulance rushed off towards a Sera funded hospital, the one Lilly was in after her initial encounter with Kara, and Kara was taken into an operating theatre. Lilly and the twins waited outside.

Kara was rushed into the operating theatre she had lost a lot of blood. They started to work on her as the girl's waited outside a short time passed which was about an hour. Soon Kara was in stable condition one of the doctors came over and started to talk with the girls. He needed to see Kara's next of kin weather it be her Father or another surviving relative, He also told them that Kara would be okay.

Yet the sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards the doctor and the girls. He had appeared out of a haze for he was the one who had been. Keeping watch on both twins and her had noticed something. Rather interesting between both Kara and Holly and had been sending everything he had to Charon. He spoke briefly with the doctor and something flashed in his eyes. The doctor nodded and then looked over at all the girls.

"We, meet at last come now let's get a bite to eat we have much to discuss" Chronos says.

The girls waited on edge as the time ticked by slowly. Holly was the most affected of all. She appeared to be in a daze and oblivious to the passage of time until she was overcome with a sharp pain in her abdomen. Holly knew what this pain signified when she snapped from her daze but she didn't want to leave the outside of the operating theatre and potentially be the last to hear of the news regarding Kara. Instead, she just gave in to the pain. If anybody asked, she'd have an excuse of being 'out of it' and not noticing. Strangely, nothing more than a spurt and a few drips came out before the feeling faded. It was probably more to do with nerves than an actual need. The inside of her panties were slightly damp now but the feeling was just like she'd dripped after using the toilet.

After an hour, a doctor came out and explained Kara's situation to the group. Lilly was about to explain who exactly did the wound and why it wouldn't be wise for a 'next of kin' to come along when a stranger appeared and spoke to the doctor. The stranger then regarded the girls and requested to converse with them.

"How do I know you're not trying to get us into the back of your windowless white van and violate us?" Haley asked with a cold stare. "I've been warned about random people offering food to children."

"U-um, I...I..." Holly stammered.

"Identify yourself. State your name and reason for wanting to see us and explain why you said 'we meet at last'." Lilly stated.

Chronos looked at all three young girls before him.

"My name is Chronos and I've somethings to discuss with all three of you and this is my first time. Seeing each of you in person as I've been watching you for quite sometime. Your sisters mostly as I know everything about both of them and you Lilly Sera" Chronos explained. Everyone else around them seemed to slow down and freeze in place like time had just stopped.

Chronos looked over at Haley.

"I can see now why both you and Kara are so much alike you're like a mini her. Tell me would you give your life for her, would you share your secrets with her?" Chronos asked.

He then looked over at Holly.

"You must be Holly Sera, I see something quite different in your aura you seem to have awakened. New powers of your own just like Kara has tell me do you have a ability called 'Radiant Blast'?" Chronos asked.

He then looked at Lilly once more.

"One of the things I'm here to talk to you about is Kara there are things you don't know about her. Things that are needed to be known also both you and your sister Haley will need to awaken new powers of your own to battle the threat that is to come"

The stranger, who introduced himself as Chronos, explained the reason he was here.

"So you've been watching us?!" Haley gasped. "Does that mean you've seen us bathe and...and..."

Haley was too embarrassed to continue. She now deemed this 'Chronos' as being just what she thought he was. A man with a windowless white van.

Chronos regarded each girl in turn and said a little about them

"What secrets?" Haley asked. "I've already put myself on the firing line for her once so why wouldn't I do it again?"

"I don't get what you mean." Holly quietly replied as she looked at the floor.

"You're going to need to run this through me a number of times before I understand it." Lilly sighed.

"Yes I've been watching you but doing that sort of thing no I have not actually I've been doing this. At Charon's request I'm sure you've heard about him from Kara? Don't worry he's not a bad man or anything." Chronos spoke.

If Kara had seen that Haley was embarrassed she'd find it cute.

"Whatever else that you haven't told Kara about I'm sure you've got something hidden away that. You don't want her to know about just yet. Then I guess that you would since you like her a lot more so than you know"

He looked over at Holly.

"Tell, me do you feel anything different about yourself when you're around Kara, Like you felt some way before but now something has changed and it seems different. What about your powers do you feel anything different about them?" Chronos asked.

He looked at Lilly.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time" Chronos spoke.

Chronos continued what he was saying. The girls nodded when he asked if they knew about the person known as Charon, who Kara had mentioned previously.

"I've got nothing major to hide." Haley replied. She seemed to be honest but anyone experienced in discerning lies and illusions will notice a slight apprehension with her answer. "I've told her pretty much everything, except things which only Lilly would know about when I was still really young."

"I don't feel that different. I just feel like I can trust Kara more than I did before." Holly answered. "They're pretty much the same as before."

"Then let's just go through the important things, okay?" Lilly responded. "There's a Cafeteria in the entrance area which we could talk in. We're not leaving until Kara wakes up so we've got loads of time."

Chronos listened as Haley spoke and seemed to pick up on the fact that she was lying, To him he didn't say anything about this though as being a master of time magic he was easily able to know what those things that only; Lilly would know about when she was younger. "What about the things hidden under your bed?" Chronos asked.

He then looked over at Holly.

"You say you trust her more than before yet I can see there is more to that than only that, Both you and Kara have a different colour to your aura's that I can see. Something in you as awakened yet you're unsure about it right now." Chronos told her.

She then looked at Lilly.

"Okay, the first thing you must know about is that both Haley and Holly. Would need to come before the council tomorrow afternoon for a meeting. This has to do with the recent death of an empowered one the other day. Two other lower ranked members shall be joining them for the meeting," Chronos first told her.

They started to walk towards the Cafeteria.

"Kara will wake up in time for she wishes to be a member of your family. This has been known to her for quite sometime but enough about that for now. I'm sure she's mentioned to you that something bad is coming soon?" He asked.

"There's nothing under my bed!" Haley quickly blurted out while blushing. "No, nothing at all!"

"I don't get any of what you're saying. I hope we can clear this up soon because it's confusing me no end." Holly replied.

Apparently, Holly and Haley had to see the Council tomorrow.

"Can I come along?!" Lilly asked quickly. "I don't want to leave them alone with people they don't know. Holly probably wouldn't be able to cope and Haley may do something stupid if she's unattended."

Haley was about to object when they started off towards the Cafeteria.

"She's been saying she wanted to ditch the Ravenclaw name all day. She's not mentioned anything about something bad happening that I can remember." Lilly answered.

"I believe your lying there Haley I know all that's hidden under your bed even the special stuff there" Chronos says.

He moved to look at Holly.

"Once Kara wakes up we can start to clear things up between you two" Chronos told her.

Seemed that Lilly wanted to come along.

"I believe you can and if Kara's up for it she should come as well. What I can tell you is that the other day someone was killed this was an arena or ranked match or anything" Chronos says.

He wanted to go into more detail but held himself back.

"Has Kara told you about when she gave into the darkness within her. There is far more than just the three deaths that she has caused much more" He said.

"Stalker!" Haley gasped. "You won't get me in your van!"

"I guess so." Holly replied. "I don't understand any of this."

"I thought it might come to this in the end." Lilly sighed. "People aren't happy unless they're killing another person."

It appeared that even amongst the ranks of empowered ones there were those who wished to prey on the weak for easy killings.

"She's only told us about the three kills she did to avenge her mother. She's not told us any more than that." Lilly answered.

He ignored Haley and heard Holly wanting to make her it would happen soon.

"Yet we don't even know who did this yet we do know it was a darkness/water user" Chronos told her. They entered into that Cafeteria and went over and took a seat time seemed to return to normal and the people around them started moving again.

"You'll have to ask her about then as it's something she wishes not to talk about really. Kara seems to have had a rather bad childhood. With the passing of her mother, The passing of her sister before she was revived the beating that Kale gives her." Chronos says.

They all took a seat.

"What do you three think of her father?"

"I know a water user but I don't know if she can also use darkness." Lilly replied.

"I've not been through much better." Lilly answered. "Nearly lost these two when I was six and nearly lost Holly again today. Plus, I'm bound to an evil ferret-demon which has practically ruined my life."

Chronos asked what the girls' thought of Kale.

"Hate him." Haley simply replied. "He deserves to die!"

"He doesn't deserve Kara. He's worse than Mother." Holly answered.

"They've pretty much summed up my thoughts on him." Lilly finished.

"You mean Yukina no she has nothing to do with this do you know anything on someone named Alyn?" Chronos asked to Lilly.

It seemed that all three of their lives were bad.

"Ah. you mean Chanki I know of him though there's someone out there far worse than him. You all must stick together Kara is included into this as she's apart of everything as well." Cronos told them.

They told him what they thought of Kale.

"Kale will get what's coming to him in time but he's a tricky one I'm surprised all three of you. Made it out of his place the way you are. As here I have a way for you three to remain hidden even from him" Chronos says.

He got up from the table then tapped all three girls on the head before sitting back down.

"I've placed you all under a protective ward that shields you from being seen by others. Plus what if I were to say I could help you make it so that Kara no longer has to suffer?" Chronos asked.

"Never heard of Alyn before." Lilly answered. The twins just shook their heads.

"Someone worse than him would be hard to imagine in my situation." Lilly replied. "What's going to happen?"

Chronos tapped each girl on the head.

"Tell us!" Lilly quickly requested.

It seemed that neither of the girls had heard of Alyn before.

"Did any of you hear the name Lucifer mentioned in your battle with Kale? for I believe what's going to happen will be starting with him" Chronos replied.

"That I can help out by getting some adoption pages made so that Kara would be able to join your family. It would need to be signed by both Kale and your Mother for it to become real would you three like to have Kara as a member of the family?" Chronos asked.

Meanwhile.

Inside the very same room she had been in the first time she had arrived at the hospital. After her battle with Lilly Kara slowly opened her eyes and a rush of pain filled her entire body.

"We heard Kara mention something about 'Lucifer' during the encounter but we thought nothing of it at the time." Lilly answered.

"We'd love to!" Haley happily replied.

"It would be fun, yes." Holly decided.

"So long as she doesn't steal my things or go through my personal effects I don't mind." Lilly responded.

"From what I can tell you is that 'Lucifer' is Kale's spirit partner and its a good thing you didn't face. Him in that form as I believe none of you would have survived" Chronos said.

It seemed that all the girls were up for it.

"It will take sometime to get the papers made up I'll let you know when that happens. You do know that since meeting you three as changed Kara's life for the better she glad to have such nice friends as you three" Chronos replied.

Kara's body ached all over she looked around the room and saw that she was hooked up to machines. Which seemed to be checking her heart rate and helping her breath. "Holly, Lilly, Haley?" Kara called out she closed her eyes and used the wind to locate her friends. She used the wind to tease Haley's peach and then used the wind to touch the other two girls cheeks. Yet when she found Holly she felt a strange sort of wind around her.

"Sounds strong but I've no idea what a spirit partner is." Lilly answered.

"You her Uncle or something?" Haley asked Chronos. "You seem to know a lot about her and her family."

"Perhaps a Godfather?" Holly questioned.

A gentle wind caressed each girl. This indicated to them that Kara was awake as wind doesn't normally blow inside a hospital.

"She's up." Lilly announced. "We'd best check on her."

"It's kinda hard to explain you know the more powerful forms that you and the girls take. Along with the form that Kara took in the fight that's calling upon your ally kinda like Chunky or something" Chronos said.

"I'm nothing of the sort my power allows me to look into either the past or the future so. The reason I know alot about her is I've seen her past as I have control over the power of Time" Chronos mentioned.

Kara sat in bed and was still thinking about what she felt around Holly. She also thought about a great many things such as her current family life. About the Sera's and the love they had for one another. She also thought of her own unhappiness she thought alot about the very dark time in her life.

It appeared that Chronos's power was an improved version of the twins' own past/future reading powers.

Lilly and the twins headed back to the emergency room which Kara was in. When they arrived, Lilly and Haley were surprised to see such a change in character in Holly.

"Would it be okay if I went in first and saw her alone?" Holly asked Lilly and Haley.

"Sure...why not?" Haley answered, somewhat surprised.

"I guess so." Lilly replied.

"Thanks." Holly smiled at the before she knocked on the Emergency room door.

Chronos excused himself from the girls before they arrived at Kara's room. he had some business that her needed to take care of after all,

Kara was still in bed she was still thinking about everything, She didn't like these thoughts that were going through her mind right now. But then she heard and knock on the door to her room,

"You can come in" Kara called out.

Holly was invited in by Kara. he slowly opened the door and entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" Holly asked Kara. "May I sit down?"

After the first answer, Holly took the visitors chair by the bed and moved it to allow her to sit on it.

"I'm sorry you ended up like this. If only I'd have been better with my Scrying we would have known he'd left his room."

When the door opened Kara was thinking that all three girls would walk into the room. As she had something to say to each of them. But she was surprised when it was just Holly that had entered and she wondered what this was about.

"For the most part better but I still feel like crap and ache all over and go ahead" Kara replied.

She saw as Holly sat down.

"It's not your fault it's mine I should never have taken you guys to my house. I could have just told you everything that had happened to me. If we had not of gone you wouldn't of had to die for my sake" Kara says.

Holly was determined to say what she wanted to so she ran it through her head one last time while Kara blamed herself for something which wasn't her fault. Once Kara was finished, Holly began pouring her innermost feelings out.

"Who's fault it was doesn't really matter any more. We're all alive and that's what's important. Back when you were imprisoned by your Father and being beaten within an inch of your life, I was overcome with an urge to protect you. I didn't want you dying. I wanted you to live, even if it cost me my own life.

"According to Haley, in every video game she's played, support classes are always selfless and overprotective of everyone else. I guess I stuck by that stereotype with my actions. I just couldn't let you take the blame for all we did. If it wasn't for us, you'd still probably be with Kale. I guess we saved you in a way and caused you more suffering in another. I dread to think what he would have made you had we not stepped in.

"Before I met you, I was always way too scared to try and make friends. Haley told me you saw all of our birthday pictures and read everything underneath them so you probably understand why I was. Anyway, I guess I'd better say it.

"Back when I started at primary school, I was never one for making friends. I tried and I tried but I never succeeded. On the other hand, Haley was just picking up friends like they were flowers. She was surrounded by a bunch of people who liked her. I guess you could say I was somewhat jealous of her. I tried even harder after seeing that and still didn't manage to make any friends. To make things worse, after an embarrassing accident at school when I neglected using the girls' room, I was branded with the most terrible names and knew I would never make friends after that. I retreated within myself then and rarely left Haley's side. You could say I was like her second shadow."

Holly chuckled dryly after her last statement.

"When I thought I'd never make friends in my whole life, you showed up and proved to me that I was only fooling myself by thinking that no one liked me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified of you to begin with. You just seemed so scary after hearing that you attacked Lilly. I wasn't sure if you'd start on me next or not. But, after a while, I discovered that we're kind of like two peas in a pod. If you don't mind me saying, you didn't have many friends either, did you?

"I guess that small similarity made you more approachable. Lately, you've been the only person on my mind morning, noon and night. I don't understand why that is but I kind of like it. I really want you to be my sister. I want the adoption to go through. If you can't become my sister, sure, I'd be a little upset but as long as we can remain friends, I'd be happy.

"As I've already said, when I saw you being beaten, I couldn't leave you alone. I did a rather drastic move and suffered the worst for it. But, in my last moment of life, I wasn't scared. I knew that you'd pull through and find a way to bring me back to life. I was right to trust you. Thank you so much for that.

"I still want to go on that date with you later. If you're feeling up to it, that is. If not, I'll stay by your side for the rest of today."

Holly sat up and kissed Kara on her cheek.

"I love you, Kara."

A great power was emanating from the Card in Kara's possession. A faint blue light glowed from it as words appeared in Kara's mind.

"Holly Sera: Good friends."

"You'd better be better before our birthday. I want you to be in the family picture, whether you're legally my sister or not."

Kara heard as Holly poured out her innermost feelings to her she took this all in. Lest to say she was surprised to see this side of Holly before. She never knew that Holly had ever wanted any of this but she was clearly happy with what she had heard.

"Holly I'm not really sure what to say. I think I have come onto hard to you as I really want you. To like me and I wish we could be friends and maybe one day more than that. I've never had a real relationship with someone before and you are right as I have jumped from person to person. Please don't hate me for that as I don't know what to really do. I saw those pictures of you when you were younger and I saw that you looked so sad. Can I be that person in your life other than your sisters who makes you happy can we spend time alone together. Getting to know each other as I don't really know much about you?" She asked.

Kara thought about what else to say.

"It is true I didn't have much friends either" Kara says.

She then thinks over the part of her that really wants to say something and decided to say it.

"I don't like my life I've done so many horrible things I've killed many people. There have been times when I've thought about death and wished to kill myself. I hate the way my father treats me I don't like to be beaten it hurts I want to be held and loved. I want to be happy and have fun I'm sick of being sad. I wish my mother was still alive as I miss her so much and think about her alot" Kara spoke at last.

She then thought of something else.

"What I have always wanted was a family as for most of my life I've been alone. For most of my life I see the way you and your sisters act around each other. You're always so happy with each other and are so loving that's what I want in my life I want to be apart if that. I want everyday to be special and fun as I wish I can truly become your sister I also want to go out on that date with you and do other things with you like the date or we can spend time together. I can help you with things you need help with like your magic training or being a better person or just random stuff" Kara says.

She then grew silent as she saw the words in her mind and knew she was building her bond. With Holly some more and wondered how she could keep this going.

"I promise I'll be better for the photo as this might mean a new start in our lives. Plus can you help me with being a good sister? If the adoption goes through as it's been so long since I've last had one and am not sure what to do" Kara says.

She then looked over and saw her suitcase full of clothes.

"Can you open the suitcase and pull out the dress that has your favourite colours on it. I had packed that and planned to wear it for our date later." Kara told her.

Much as the words appeared in Kara's mind earlier a set of words of words appeared inside of Holly's mind.

"Wind magic active"

"Is there any way you can heal me more as I know I shouldn't be pushing myself just yet. But I really want to go on our date if you can't we can do our date here though I don't know what we can do?" Kara says.

Kara returned the innermost expression with her own and Holly felt something unlock inside her. It appeared she now had access to wind magic.

"I think I can but I don't know how good it'd be." Holly replied as she went over to Kara and placed her hands on the wound. Her bunny ears and tail appeared as a faint white glow came from her hands to spread throughout Kara's body. When she thought she'd done enough, Holly stopped her healing and nearly fell back onto her chair. She felt tired and had to take a breather.

"Healing's harder than I thought." Holly panted. "I'll open the suitcase when I've caught my breath."

"You will do a good enough job I believe in you" Kara told her.

She watched as Holly then placed her hands over her wounds right before her bunny ears and tail appeared. She could see the faint white glow that she felt her strength return to her. Though she still ached she felt that she was able to move around more than before. She slowly got out of bed and stood on shaking feet.

"I'll open the suitcase you rest for now and thank you very much" Kara says.

She slowly walked to Holly and stumbled a tad but reached her and gave her a big hug. "Thank you for everything" Kara said again.

She walked slowly to the suitcase and opened it she searched around and found the outfit. She then pulled out a very nice looking silk blouse and matching skirt. The blouse was pink in colour and had small red and blue roses the skirt itself was pleated and reached around mid-thigh. The skirt was blue and had pink and red roses upon it. The outfit also came with a matching frilly red vest and panty set that Kara found. She spotted a bathroom and walked over to it and opened the door.

Inside she took off her hospital gown and put on her new outfit along with some shoes and then. Walked back out stood in front of Holly.

"How do I look?" Kara asked.

As she waited for her answer she then thought of something.

"Do you mind if we stop somewhere first before we head to the zoo I'd like you to meet Charon. If that is okay with you if you don't want to just yet we can do something else?" Kara asked.

"I should also see your sisters before we go and make sure everything is okay. I'm sure that Haley is worried about me" She said.

Kara appeared to be looking a little better after the healing attempt so Holly thought she did good enough.

"Are you sure you should be moving around a lot? You're still badly hurt." Holly asked when she saw Kara get out of hugged Kara back before Kara set off to open the suitcase.

After rummaging around inside, Kara pulled out some pieces of clothing before she headed into the bathroom. After a little while, Kara left the bathroom in a nice blue, pink and red dress.

"Haley been giving you fashion tips? You look nice but the outfit has got a kind of 'old' look to it." Holly replied. "It's got most of the things I like on it but it's missing the 'cute' factor a little. Roses are nice but kittens are cute, even if they may be silhouetted."

"I guess we could do that." Holly answered, a little unsure how to take the question. "We've all been worried about you. Should I bring them in or are you going to them? They're outside at the moment."

"Truthfully I know that I shouldn't be moving around as much. But I don't want to be stuck in the hospital all day. Even though it's most likely the best place for me right now" Kara replied she walked slowly back over to her bed. She was breathing heavily and her body was aching a lot more than normal.

"Why do you say that?" Kara asked when Holly asked about Haley she that the dress looked okay.

"If we can I can ask him to heal me and can you bring them in please?" Kara asked.

She knew she was pushing herself way to hard right now maybe Holly was right and she. Should stay here for the remainder of the day?

"What I'm saying is that Haley probably told you what I like but she missed out a lot of minor details. Yes, I like flowers, but only when they emphasise the 'cute' factor of an outfit, like when you choose a flower pattern dress which is really colourful. This current outfit is okay but the colours clash a lot. A pink blouse would fit better with yellow or white flowers. A darker colour, like royal blue, would go better with blues, blacks and reds." Holly explained.

"I think it's kind of rude to ask someone you barely know to heal you for a second time. I don't know what He's like but..." Holly answered.

Holly then went to the door and called the others in.

"You're most likely right about that" Kara replied as she heard Holly explain what she liked.

Kara had once again climbed into bed and pulled the covers over herself. "Just forget about it then" Kara says as she saw Holly make her way towards the door to let both Lilly and Haley into the room.

"Great I'm stuck here with nothing to do as I have no idea of what fun we can have?" Kara thought.

"I never bothered to ask you this yet but what would you like for your birthday?" Kara asked.

She never really but a lot of thought into it as she had been busy with other things she still had. Two and a half days left to get Holly a present. She thought over something and looked out the window.

"Do you like to do any sort of challenge?" Kara asked,

"Just can't stay away from this place, can you?" Lilly joked as she entered.

"Going to bust out of here like last time?" Haley asked in reference to Kara's last trip to the hospital.

"Oh, um, I've not really put much thought into my birthday as of late. Too much has been going on." Holly replied.

"Don't forget about me!" Haley whined. "I've got a list printed out."

"Don't look at Haley's list, there's too much on it to be humanely possible to fulfil." Lilly sighed.

Kara asked a rather open and strange question.

"I don't quite follow." Holly answered, confused by the randomness of the question. "What do you mean?"

"I guess not" Kara sighed.

She looked away from the window and back towards the others who had entered the room. "No though I do wish I could leave this place" She replied to Haley.

"Wouldn't having me around be enough, and can I see this list of yours?" Kara asked her. Before she turned over and looked at Holly.

"I meant something like the Mega-Pop Challenge that me and Haley did a couple of times. But not with the side effects like what was thrown in. Something that you like to do fun and you might of challenged your sisters to in the past?" Kara asked.

"Sure, but you'll have to come home to see it. It's hidden in my bedroom." Haley answered.

"Under your bed with those things you stole from me, probably." Lilly commented.

"How did you know?!... Wait...there's nothing under my bed!"

"You give yourself away every time."

"Haley's more for challenges. I just like taking things easy but I wouldn't mind challenging you to a dance competition on either the arcade machines or our Wii at home." Holly replied.

"What things did she steal from you anything good?" Kara asked to Lilly.

She wanted to know more about what was hidden under Haley's bed. Before she asked she looked over at Holly.

"How about this once I'm better we can play the dancing game again?" Kara asked. She then looked back at Haley for a moment.

"Neither of you girls would ever steal something from me would you?" Kara asked.

"Snacks and books mainly. Nothing I can't live without." Lilly answered.

"I'm fine with that so you'd better hurry and get better now." Holly happily replied.

"Maaayyybeee." Haley answered with a sly smile and a chuckle. "Depends on what you've got."

"Nothing literal, but metaphorical maybe." Holly replied.

"There's only one Spider Monkey you've got to watch out for and she's already admitted to her scheming." Lilly told Kara.

"I'll try my best to get better soon enough" Kara told Holly.

She thought back to what both Lilly and Haley had said,

"That's something you will never know about. Plus maybe I should be more worried about Lilly here taking something of mine" Kara pointed out.

After she had said those words she thought about challenging them all to a game.

"I challenge you three to a game of twister" Kara told the pair before she looked over at Lilly.

"Would it be okay if Holly could spend the rest of the day with me?" Kara asked.

"Why would I want to steal your stuff? I've my own and that's all I need." Lilly answered.

The most tangled game was thrown towards the girls as a battle of who could get tied up the most.

"I know what you're thinking but I accept." Haley answered happily.

"I'm not very good at it but I'll give it a go." Holly replied.

"No skirts allowed, then." Lilly stated. "I know you're trying to sneak a peek."

"If that's fine with her." Lilly replied.

"I'm okay with it but visiting hours aren't that long here." Holly answered.

"Because I know what you really do" Kara told her and left it at that.

It seemed that all the girls were up for the game but Lilly was being a you know what again.

"I can sneak a peek whenever I wish and stop trying to ruin my fun" She told her.

:She wasn't a fan with crappy visiting hours.

"Now the only thing left is what can we do in the time we have?" Kara asked.

She then wondered if anything had happened when she had been out of it.

"Did anything happen when I was passed out like before I woke up?"

"You calling me a thief?" Lilly asked, a little angered by Kara's lack of trust in her.

"She just said 'no skirts'. Give her a break, I'll think of something." Haley answered.

"You're into that kind of family love, aren't you?" Lilly questioned.

"We can sneak you out. All we need is for you to have an examination to see if you're safe for discharge. If you are, they'll likely ask you to visit here again in a few days to check your progress. You're mostly healed, from what I can tell, so it shouldn't be too hard. They'll probably recommend no strenuous activity for a while." Holly explained.

"The only thing that happened was that a weird guy called Chronos admitted to watching Holly and I go about our lives." Haley replied.

"I'm not calling you anything just calm down" Kara told her.

"I'm not part of this family yet and geez lay off of me would you" Kara added. She herself was getting annoyed with Lilly's questioning.

She looked back over at Holly.

"Then that sounds like a plan as I've got things I need to take care of" She told her. She reached over and pressed a small call button that was located on the side of her bed.

"Chronos. Chronos I think I've heard that name before?" Kara said to herself. She was thinking it over when another thought roamed into her head.

"Lilly there was something I was meaning to ask you, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But when I was back in the picture room I noticed you did something to stop the bullying to both Haley and Holly what was it?"

The button quietly buzzed before a slight 'ping' was heard. This usually meant that a nurse was on their way.

"Is he your stalker too?!" Haley asked, slightly worried that this man was a repeat offender.

The dreaded question was asked. Lilly had been expecting further questioning ever since Kara's discovery of the Picture Room.

"They know what I did but I'd rather not say it in front of them again." Lilly answered as her face darkened.

No he's not my stalker I just think I heard my father speak of him before" Kara told Haley. As she waited for the nurse to arrive.

She could see the new look on Lilly's face after she had asked her question.

"It was that bad?" Kara asked.

She was guessing that it was as a silence hung over the room, So she decided to change the subject,

"Haley you still looking forward to when we can act like sisters for a day?"

"Soon, we may not even need to act as sisters as we'd already be them." Haley replied.

The Nurse arrived and was not pleased to see Lilly and the Twins in the room. They sent them away as it was outside visiting hours now and they still deemed Kara to be unfit for visiting,

Kara was about to say something but remained silent as the nurse sent Lilly and the twins. Away from her yet Kara said her goodbyes and waved to the girls sadly before they left the room. Leaving her alone the nurse then asked how Kara was feeling who told her she was feeling much better than she was but was still hurting. She asked the nurse if it was possible for her to leave here soon.

The nurse replied that it wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. Even though she felt better she still needed alot of rest and there was more tests that needed to be run, Kara sighed she hated being here and wanted to leave.

Lilly and the Twins waited outside Kara's room while the Nurse went about their business. They really hoped that Kara could be let out of the Hospital as Holly still had her date with her and Haley would be bored at home without her around.

The nurse checked over Kara and went about her business checking her over. She asked Kara a series of question which she answered the best that she could. She told the nurse still that she was okay but that she couldn't walk very well at the moment. As it made her feel very weak the nurse told her she shouldn't even be trying that as of yet. To just let nature take its course and regain her strength Kara also asked about whether or not she could be released from the hospital the nurse told her that she wasn't ready to be discharged just yet as they wanted to keep her at the hospital. Over night and they'd get word back to her the next day weather she can leave or not.,

A short time passed before the nurse was finished checking on Kara. She left the room and went over to Lilly and the twins she told them that they could visit Kara. For only a short time longer before Kara needed to get some rest..

None of the girls were happy with the news they were given. Reluctantly, they headed back into the room to spend the last few moments of visiting hours with Kara.

"You sure you wanna stay in here? We can beam you out if you don't and leave a copy behind." Haley asked Kara.

"I'm all for the beaming away as well but your health comes first." Holly added on.

"I don't want to be here anymore but I believe Holly is right I best remain here for the night" Kara told Haley.

She then thought of two things during the moments of silence. She looked over at Haley and Lilly and spoke again.

"Would it be okay if I could spend some alone time with Haley at some point we can hang out. And do fun things together kinda like what I want to do with Holly?" Kara asked,

She then thought of her second thing.

Why not create copies of yourselfs and once visiting is done you can leave them behind. And we can still hang out?"

"If Haley's fine with it and you're all better before you do it then I have no objections." Lilly replied somewhat reluctantly. Kara was stealing her sister's away and not even asking if she could do the same with her. She felt a little left out...

"Copies are rather pointless as they can only be programmed with a single action pattern, like a computer." Haley replied. "Nothing beats the real deal."

Kara turned to face Lilly had had yet to hear an answer from Haley on if she wanted to hang out alone or not. She didn't have to use her powers to notice that it took Lilly a moment to reply back to her. It seemed that something might be wrong with Kara wasn't truly sure on just what it was at the moment.

She then thought of something that might help though she wasn't sure if it would.

"Seeing as how I'm doing something with both girls do you want to do something together Lilly? I remember asking something similar a few weeks ago but we never had the chance. Since things kinda went to hell during that time?" Kara asked.

"Is there any chance you guys could stay here with me to keep me company? Like maybe using your magic to hide yourselfs from the nurses and doctors as I don't really want to be alone here?" Kara asked.

"So you finally remember that, then?" Lilly answered. "I just hope you act upon your word. I'd like to spend time with you as well, you know."

"You don't even need to ask me. I'd love to spend time with you!" Haley happily replied. "Just don't ignore the others, 'kay?"

"Not possible. Our magic won't last long enough. We've not got the stamina to do it." Holly sighed.

It still seemed that Lilly was quite upset.

'I've known about it for a while it was something I was looking forward to before. Before everything went to hell at that time, well anyway what would you like to do together?" Kara asked.

She looked to Haley who seemed happy with the idea.

"What would you like to do together Haley?" Kara asked. She then thought over the last part of what Haley had said. "I promise I won't ignore the others" Kara answered she thought of something. "I challenge you to the Mega-Pop challenge" Kara told her.

It seemed that it wouldn't be long enough for that to happen.

"What about in a dream like what we did the other night?" Kara asked.

Now that she had three dates with all three girls she thought on it all for a while.

"Seeing as how we all three have dates once I'm better do you want to spread them out over three days. Or have them all on one day where I'd spend the first part of the day with Holly. Then part of the day with Haley and last the part of the day with Lilly. We'd have to work something out so we can all have a certain amount of hours that are equal" She said.

The nurse then came back into the room.

"Sorry girl's but visiting time is over Kara here needs her rest now" The nurse told them.

"I'll think of something before the time." Lilly answered. "I don't really mind what we do."

"Again? We've done it twice already." Haley whined. "It'll be boring to do it another time."

"All of you need to be in the same room as me for it to work. We all need to join hands, remember?" Haley explained again.

"I think it'd be better to spread them over three days." Holly suggested. "That way, we've all got the same chances as the others as some places might be closed at certain times."

"Three days is best." Haley agreed.

"Wouldn't want to run you ragged after you've just recovered." Lilly added in.

The nurse came back and sent the girls away as visiting hours were over. Haley and Holly kissed Kara goodbye on her cheeks at the same time and Lilly said her goodbyes in her own way.

It seemed that Haley didn't want to do it again.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to" Kara told her she felt a little sad about it though. "Plus I had thought it might be able to be done over large distances" Kara says but it didn't seem to work out that way.

All three girls wanted to do it over a three day period.

"Okay that will work out then" She told them,

Soon it was time to say goodbye and Kara kissed both twins on the cheeks after they did it, To her before saying goodbye to Lilly in her own way. Soon all three girls left the room leaving Kara alone in it.

After being sent away, Lilly and the twins began to head back home. Holly was still a little out of it as she continued to think of all the fun she'd missed today. She really wanted to go to the zoo and the bookstore but it seemed that that would have to wait for another day. Now, they had a twenty minute taxi ride home.

Kara hated the fact the she was stuck inside of the hospital. She had been looking forward to her fun with Holly today. It was eating away at her she wanted to get out of this place here and now. Kara just looked out the window and watched as the sun started to set. She even wished that the girls were still here as she didn't want to be alone.

The taxi ride home was a little problematic but it was nothing which the girls hadn't dealt with before. Upon arrival back to their house, Lilly paid the taxi fare and headed into the house. It was coming up to late afternoon so dinner wasn't far off for them.

Lilly and the girls headed upstairs and split up before going to their own rooms for a change of clothes. They'd put their best on in hopes of doing something memorable today but, ultimately, there wasn't really anything that great which happened.

Kara remained looking out the window feeling bored. She wasn't in the mood to watch anything of the tv in the room or even try and eat any of the hospital food which usually tasted bad. She wondered how the girls were doing right now and wondered what they were up to. As she turned away from the window she thought about what was going to happen to her tomorrow. She thought that no matter what she was going on her date with Holly.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cell phone and decided to text Holly.

Kara to Holly: 'I hope we can go on our date tomorrow'

After she was done texting Holly she went on to text Haley and Lilly.

Kara to Haley: 'Wanna go to water park when I'm all better?'

She then texted Lilly.

Kara to Lilly: 'Wanna do a round of karaoke?'

After changing into some more comfortable clothes, each of the girls rejoined in Lilly's room. Each of them got a text a little after each other and they were all from the same person.

Holly to Kara: 'Me too but I want you to get better as well.'

Haley to Kara: 'Water park is more for a large group of people. If the others can come then why not? You just wanna see my swimwear, don't you? ;) '

Lilly to Kara: 'I'm not a great singer so I'd rather not deafen you with it.'

Kara got a text back from all three girls at once.

Kara to Holly: 'I will get better I promise you that'

Kara to Haley: 'I guess they came come along how do I know you don't want to see mine in return?'

Kara to Lilly: 'Neither am I but it still is a nice idea'

Kara thought about asking both other girls to the water park.

Kara to Lilly and Holly: 'Wanna go to the water park with Haley and I?'

Haley to Kara: 'You don't. One piece or two piece for me?'

After the initial suggestion, Lilly and Holly got asked to go to the water park.

Holly to Kara: 'I can't swim that well. I'm still learning how to. Plus, I'm embarrassed about how I look in a swimsuit \\\\\ '

Lilly to Kara: 'I guess so. Someone needs to keep an eye on Haley after all.'

Kara read the texts from each other the girls and thought of what to say back.

Kara to Haley: 'That's really up to you to decide I'm sure you will look great in either one how about surprising me?'

She then went on to text Holly.

Kara to Holly: 'There's no need to be embarrassed I'm sure you will look cute in your swimsuit. Plus can I help to teach you how to swim?'

Kara to Lilly: 'We can both keep an eye on her'

Haley to Kara: 'When you put it that way, I really can't decide. =P '

Holly to Kara: 'You're just saying that to make me feel better. _ I need all the help I can get when it comes to swimming.'

Lilly to Kara: 'Two's better than one when it comes to Haley.'

Kara to Haley: 'You could always ask one of your sisters for help or just take it slowly I'm sure you will think of something'

Kara to Holly: 'I'm saying that because I mean it plus I'll help you any way I can at swimming'

Kara to Lilly: 'True she can be a handful but that's what I like about her'

She finished up texting her friends before the nurse came into the room with her dinner.

Haley to Kara: 'I'd best decide myself, then. Lilly and Holly are no good when it comes to style.'

Holly to Kara: 'When you put it that way I can't really say no to it. I'll need to get a swimsuit unless you want me coming in my school one.'

Lilly to Kara: That's true. Text us any updates about it when you can.'

It was now time for the girls' pre-dinner bath. Lilly and the twins headed off to Lilly's en-suite bathroom and Lilly began running the bath. None of them felt like having the whole of the huge bath to themselves so Lilly's bath was the next best option.

Kara was able to get one last look in at the texts before she was given her dinner. Which was your normal batch of crummy hospital food. She then started to eat some of the small mashed potatoes and for a moment wondered what the girls were doing. maybe they were eating their dinner right now just like she was or doing something else. She turned from her meal and looked out the window.

"Such a boring time now" Kara thought.

She felt like checking in on them using her magic but thought against it.

The girl's pre-dinner bath was quick and enjoyable for all of them as they got to splash each other with water and mess around in the tub. Normally, Lilly would have prevented such things but she deemed it needed after what had happened today. Fun is necessary after every fight.

After their bath, the girls headed downstairs for dinner, which was pretty much like most of their dinners. Large, extravagant and expensive.

She went back to eating her dinner in silence the nurse had left Kara. Alone at this point so there wasn't much to do then eat again she thought of checking up on the girls. This time she gave in using the wind she located the girls at their home getting ready to eat dinner. She reached out and touched the wind to Haley and Lilly's faces letting them know it was her. How ever when she went to touch Holly for the briefest moment she felt a wave of wind respond back to her.

Not sure what caused it Kara touched Holly's cheeks then felt the wind. Respond back which still seemed rather weird to her.

While eating their dinner, the girls felt the same wind as before brush up against them. Without even having to think about it, they knew that it was Kara. None of them were that pleased with the brief interaction as Kara should be resting and not brushing people with wind. Anyway, there was nothing they could do about it at the moment so they just continued eating their dinner.

Using her magic started to make Kara feel a little light-headed so she had to stop what. She was doing yet she still thought about what she felt when she had used the wind to touch, Holly she still wasn't really sure just what that meant or anything. As she went back to eating her own dinner once the light-headedness passed.

After they had finished their dinner, the girls went back upstairs to Lilly's room to spend the remaining few hours before the end of the evening in each other's company. Despite their disapproval of Kara's wind connection, they still wished that it wasn't so brief. They'd have to go and visit her again tomorrow when they next had the chance if she was still waiting to be discharged.

Kara finished her own dinner and not really having much else to do decided to get some sleep. As today had been a rather eventful day as she was preparing to go to sleep for the evening she looked. Out the window once again and hoped that tomorrow she could get discharged from the hospital she wanted. To have fun even part of her hoped that one of the girls would sneak into the place and see her one last time,

The night continued and soon it was time for the girls to go to bed. Holly and Haley were the first to go around an hour before Lilly's own bed time. Instead of sleeping in their own room, they slept in Lilly's bed, despite her objections to another night of wet sheets. Even though she wasn't too keen on it, Lilly still let them sleep in her bed as she didn't want to be alone at the moment either.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Holly-Day**

As Kara rested in bed trying to fall asleep she wondered about a great many things. She thought about what her life would be like if the adoption went through. She wondered about how her date with Holly would go even going as far as wondering if it'd be possible that. Holly would have an accident during their date. She also wondered about her father and just what he was planning if her had anything. Soon sleep took her over and she didn't wake up until morning.

Overnight, while the Sera girls were sleeping, something strange came over each of them. Each girl was enveloped in a faint white light which floated around each girl before disappearing inside them. No girl showed any sign of reaction towards what had happened but something was sure to come of it at a later time.

Dawn rose on another day and the Alarm clock sounded as soon as it reached 7:00am. Lilly was the first to wake up out of the three. Much to her surprise, her bedsheets were still bone dry but she could tell that Haley had not gone without making something wet. Thankfully, Haley's pyjama shorts had absorbed whatever leak her protective underwear may have sprung as there was a large dark pink patch around her crotch when Lilly pulled back the bedsheets. At least her bed was dry. Nonetheless, they had to get up for another day.

Kara was awakened at 7am the following day by one of the nurses. On staff the nurse told Kara that they were going to run some tests upon her. Making sure that everything was okay with her as they noted that yesterday that she had recovered nicely so far. But still wanted to recheck everything and if Kara was well enough she might be released from the hospital. This news was something that Kara was hoping for as she wanted be out of here as soon as possible.

If Kara was released she would have to take it easy for a while. Even though her body maybe fully healed she was still quite weak. Kara agreed to take it easy seeing as how a single date wouldn't be too much of a problem. As Holly entered her mind she wanted if she'd be wearing something cute today.

After waking her sisters up, Lilly headed off to her en-suite to take her morning shower and continue her wake-up routine. After the usual time of fifteen minutes, Lilly and her sisters were ready for another day. As it was a weekend, they could visit Kara after breakfast and check how she was doing. Hospital food wasn't the best of things she Lilly decided to set aside a little money in case Kara was released today to purchase a more appealing selection of food for Kara.

But first Kara was given another round of bad hospital food. She didn't have much of a choice in the matter so she had to eat it unless she wished to go hungry. So she started to eat what was given to her she ate it quickly. Once done with breakfast the tests were to begin which started a few minutes later. Very soon Kara was given a check up to see how she was feeling. Other than feeling still sore here and there Kara was feeling fine if it had not been for. Holly's healing the night before she would still be here in bed.

The nurses and doctors that checked over Kara asked her a series of questions. Which she answered the best that she could soon the check-up. Ended and Kara was given a clean bill of health she had asked about whether or not she would be able to be released today. As long as Kara did nothing to hard or push herself. She was fine to leave the hospital this news excited her as she could now go on her date with Holly. Though she'd have to take it easy she'd also have to return in a day for another check up to further see some things.

Over in another part of the city Pyra had finally sent word back to the higher ups. About her ranked match with Kara she accepted the match and sent word that the battle would take place in one week. Where the match would take place was at a old abandoned to see how she was feeling.

When the girls had finished their breakfast, they waited for their Mother to leave off for work. When she was out of the way, they waited for another few minutes just to be sure that they won't be interfered with when they went to visit Kara. After giving one final check over of how presentable they looked and ensuring there'd be no stops en-route, Lilly requested for a chaffered ride to the hospital. She was told that the ride would be ready in ten minutes.

After waiting the appointed duration, Lilly and her sisters were in one of the less garish cars in her Mother's collection, at Lilly's request, and were now on the road leading to the hospital.

As the tests were all finished Kara soon got changed into a set of clothes for the day. Kara soon was helped dressing herself in a red coat, black tie with red sidelines, a red skirt with white cloth-like sticking out and a pair of black boots, She also put some black ribbons into her hair which was something she had not done for several months, Once she was finished getting dressed for the day, She made her way back over to her bed and climbed into it.

The ride to the hospital would take roughly half an hour. At Holly's own request, Lilly had put her to sleep with her powers as Holly didn't want to slow the ride down with her little problem. It too some convincing to do that but Lilly saw the reasoning in the end.

Thirty minutes later, the girls arrived at the hospital and began to head towards Kara's private room. Soon, they arrived at it and Lilly knocked on the door.

Kara had rested her eyes and had soon fallen asleep again. She had been waiting to hear word from the nurses saying that it was ok for her to leave now. As they were just finishing up going over everything from her check up earlier. She was then awakened when she heard a faint knock upon the door.

"You can come in" Kara called out.

Soon Lilly and the twins entered into the room and Kara was surprised and happy to see them. The first thing she did was to slowly get out of bed and made her way to each of the girls. Giving them a big hug her hug with Holly seemed to last just a few moments longer than the rest.

Each girl hugged Kara back before starting their visit properly.

"You allowed to go or are we going to have to bust you out?" Haley asked Kara, expecting to have to use minor invisibility to let Kara leave.

"Did the Nurse say you could move around yet?" Holly questioned, knowing just what Kara was like and worrying about her health.

"You're looking a bit better but the main question is do you feel better?" Lilly asked.

So far, the visit seemed to be going well but, with what had happened to Kara, it was unknown if something might come along and throw the whole thing off. If she'd only sustained surface wounds then the risks were thin but if they were deeper wounds then it may take a while for the full effects to surface.

Kara had then went over to a near-by chair and sat down, As she then listened to what each of the three girls had to say to her.

"I"m still waiting to hear word but over all they did say that I could but I had to take it easy" Kara told Haley.

She then looked over at Holly and could see a worried look on her face

"Yes, she did I can move around I just need to take things nice and easy and not push myself" She told Holly.

At last she looked over at Lilly.

"I feel much better but overall I feel drained since my magic is somehow slow to return to me" She replied.

Kara looked back at Holly one last time and remembered what she had felt around her last night.

"Um, Holly last night I checked up on you and your sisters using a tiny bit. Of magic yet when I looked upon you with my wind I felt a small bit of wind magic from you. Touch me back which seemed kinda weird?"

"Guess that's good but I wanted some action." Haley sighed. "Can we still bust you out, though?"

"Then don't do much, Keep seated and have other people do things for you. That's what the nurse meant when they said that." Holly answered.

"Can your powers do energy drain? I think the dark ones might be able to but I don't know about the wind ones." Lilly replied as she considered what might cause the mental drain.

Holly was oblivious to the wind she created as a response to Kara's powers.

"You shouldn't be doing that." Holly scolded Kara. "You're meant to be resting. And, anyway, I can't use wind so it's probably your own powers responding to your condition."

"I don't want to get into trouble or anything if you want we can do it" Kara told her.

She looked back over at Holly.

"Then what about our date we will have to change things and I feel bad having to ask. People to do things for me and all" Kara replied.

She thought over what Lilly had asked.

"I'm not really sure I've never really tried to do anything of that sort before" She says.

"Well I was lonely and I wanted to know what you guys were up to. I don't really know about that at all" Kara went on to say.

She felt like trying to do it once again but as the thought went through her mind. Red markings could be seen for a brief moment having appeared on both of Kara's arms. Before they vanished from sight altogether.

A few moments later a nurse knocked on the door and entered she told Kara. That she was free to go but to remember to come back the next day for one more check up.

"I don't think our time together's going to be a problem if we take it slow and have lots of rest stops." Holly quickly defended their outing. It wasn't normal for her to want to spend time with a person this badly.

"I'm more thinking from a more experienced practitioner of Dark powers, like your father. If he can put energy drain on his weapons then he'll be unbeatable in melee combat." Lilly answered. "That might also explain your lethargy."

The Nurse came in and said that Kara could be dismissed.

Kara was happy that the nurse finally said that she was allowed to leave. She thanked the nurse for everything who soon left the room once more.

"Could I have some help with someone carrying my suitcase and can I hold someone's hand in leaving here?" Kara asked at first.

She then looked at Holly.

"That sounds like a plan could we go on our date as soon as we have a nice meal as I could use something to eat?" Kara asked.

Then she looked at Lilly.

"I've never known that my father to ever place any sort of energy drain upon his weapons before. If he was able to would Holly also feel like I do since she was also hit by his weapon?" Kara replied.

Soon the three girls decided to help Kara leave the hospital they. Went about rotating in helping her each girl was able to told the suitcase along with taking a turn in holding Kara's hand. As they slowly made their way outside.

"We could stop by a lot of places before we start our time together." Holly replied. "But, first, food should be our initial concern at the moment. I'm kinda thirsty so I want a drink."

"Seriously?! You've already had three glasses of juice and a bottle of water! You can't possibly want to drink more!" Haley asked in surprise.

"It is summer and the days are getting hotter so I think it's perfectly normal."

"It's just a thought. It doesn't mean it's right" Lilly answered. "I just think there might be more to your tiredness than just what you've been through."

After leaving the hospital, Lilly and the twins headed to a rather basic looking car in the car park. The only notable thing about it was that it had tinted glass so the inside could not been seen easily. Lilly opened up the boot and placed Kara's Suitcases inside before opening one of the back side doors.

"Where do you want to stop for food?" She asked Kara. "Once we've done that, I think we should head back home so we can drop off the luggage."

"Can clothes shopping be one of those places?" Kara asked to Holly with a small smile. She could use some new clothes and wondered if she could be Holly something new that. Would look rather cute onto her she looked over at Haley. "Wanna sit on my lap for the car ride do any of you want to?" She asked to the others.

They reached the car and Kara was helped inside by the girls and took a seat.

"That might be the case but I'm still not sure" Kara said at first as she said that the red marks. From before appeared on her arms again before they left.

"How about where you guys like to go to breakfast?" Kara asked.

"Those places?" Holly asked, unsure as to what Kara meant with what she said. "I thought all clothes shops were the same."

"I want to but I know someone else is probably going to be stealing the lap-seat for something else." Haley answered as she shot a side glance at Holly.

"If we don't want to stand out, we'll have to go somewhere incognito. It'll seem a little strange is a car like this stops buy a high-class restaurant." Lilly replied.

The girls got into the car and it was now made clear why the windows were tinted. The whole inside of the back half of the car looked like a miniature limousine's interior. Despite the car's short length, the back seating could easily fit in at least seven children or four adults with still room to stretch and not be cramped. Seating was soon decided and the end result was this: Lilly and Haley had the seats on the right hand side of the car and Holly and Kara had the left hand seats. The back seating was arranged in a horseshoe shape so the girls could still talk normally.

"It's not quite sitting but I've something else in mind. Lilly's going to put me to sleep so I don't slow down the car ride. Can I sleep with my head on your lap? And, if it won't be too much trouble, would you please stroke my head while I sleep? It helps to keep me calm and not restless." Holly requested from Kara. It clearly took a lot of courage to do so as Holly was blushing.

"They are but I'd like to go to one if its not to much trouble?" Kara asked to Holly. Plus it seemed that Haley wanted to be the one to sit on her lap. But she thought someone else would want to take that spot.

"We can always share?" She told to Haley.

"Then where do you have in mind we can always try the ice cream shop instead for just a snack?" Kara told to Lilly.

As Kara slowly climbed into the car she could see why the windows were tinted. She liked the way it looked on the inside and was requested to sit on the left hand side. She did so and it wasn't long before Holly asked her something.

"Go, right ahead and I don't mind" Kara said after a moment as she caught sight. Of Holly blushing she wondered what this was about but said nothing. She patted her lap and motioned for Holly to lay her head down on it.

"But what do you mean when you say 'those places'?" Holly asked.

"You've two legs and two hands so get petting!" Haley chuckled as she moved over to Kara's side of the car and placed her head on Kara's right leg. "Pet me like a kitty cat."

"Ice cream's good but I don't think it makes a great breakfast. Anyway, if we can't think of anything else it'll have to do." Lilly replied.

"Th-thanks." Holly quietly answered as she coped Haley in a less overt way. In the end, Kara had Haley on her right leg and Holly on her left.

"All ready?" Lilly asked Holly. "I'll put you to sleep now."

"Um, y-yes." Holly answered somewhat reluctantly.

After the decision was made, Lilly put Holly gently to sleep.

Kara tried to think of a reason of to what Holly ment when she asked about 'those places'. Yet she was unable to think of anything of a answer.

"Not really sure you're confusing me" Kara says

She feels as Holly puts her head onto her left leg and then Haley put her head. On Kara's right leg seemed they both wanted the same thing,

"It doesn't have to be Ice cream I'm just not sure of where else we can go?"

Holly was put to sleep and she started to use both her hands to stroke both Holly and Haley's. Foreheads slowly and gently for the time being.

"Would you like me to do this to you to?" Kara asked to Lilly.

"No, I'm good. That stuff's for children anyway." Lilly answered Kara's question.

After a moment's thought and a quick check of her watch, Lilly had a place in mind.

"If you don't mind having a really unhealthy breakfast, we could stop by the Burger shop in town." Lilly suggested.

"Best idea ever." Haley quietly injected. "We only ever go there when Cook's on holiday and Mother's out of the house."

Holly was now all snuggled up in a ball on the remaining seats of Kara's side of the car. The movements of the car didn't seem to be having that much effect on her at all.

"Suit yourself" Kara replied.

She kept up the stroking of both girls foreheads she looked down and over at the sleeping. Form of Holly who looked so cute sleeping peacefully. Part of her wanted to reached over with her hand and stroke her rear end. As much as the thought was tempting she couldn't do it with the others around. What would they think if she was to do that?

"I'm fine with that" Kara told Lilly.

She used her hand and gave Haley's side a small tickle.

"Hey, stop that!" Haley giggled in response to the tickling. "Do it to Holly, not me!"

"Burger shop it is, then." Lilly decided.

The car continued to drive out of the Hospital's car park and towards the main road. Holly slept peacefully throughout the start of the journey but when they reached the main road, Holly started to curl up a little tighter.

Kara tickled Haley a few more moments then she stopped.

"Okay, I'll stop for now" Kara told her she then went back to petting Haley while still. Stroking Holly's forehead like she wanted she felt Holly start to curl up a little tighter.

Looking down she wondered what it was about.

"Is she okay?" Kara asked to Lilly.

"She's probably dreaming or something. I've seen her do something like this before." Lilly answered. "You shouldn't worry about it too much."

Haley was unconvinced with Lilly's answer. She thought back to before breakfast and before they headed out to see Kara to try and piece together a few strange things she'd noticed Holly doing. When that yielded no solid answer, she decided to use other means to get the response she wanted. She held Holly's hand in her own and was soon fast asleep herself. A few moments later, Haley was just starting to wake up again.

"She's fine. She's only dreaming." Haley stated sleepily.

It seemed that Holly was just fine and was only dreaming about something. She was still stroking her forehead gently and pulled both girls closer to her. "So anything you want to do later?" She asked to Lilly.

While stroking Holly's head gently she started to give into her earlier feelings. She moved her hand and then rubbed Holly's back before she lightly rubbed hand over Holly's rear end before moving it. Back to her forehead she also did this to Haley as well.

"Any idea of what she's dreaming about?" Kara asked.

"Today's your day with Holly so I don't want to get in your way. How about, when you've had your fun together, we decide then?" Lilly answered.

Haley purred like a cat at Kara's actions while giggling to herself. Holly seemed to tense up a little more when Kara touched her rear but soon returned to normal when Kara's hand moved back up to her forehead.

"No idea." Lilly replied.

"Something rather strange but I won't tell." Haley answered. "She wouldn't want me to."

Upon arrival at their location for breakfast and after waking Holly up, the girls headed in and Lilly took the food orders for everyone. Once the meal was decided, Lilly went up to the counter, ordered the food, paid for it and took it back to the table where everyone else was seated at. She was a little surprised by Holly's order of a medium soft drink instead of her usual of a small but Holly had been acting a little off all day so she decided not to question it. After breakfast, Lilly and the girls got back into the car and headed to Lilly's house, at Holly's request.

When they arrived back Home, Lilly and the girls all headed into the mansion. Holly headed off upstairs as she wanted to wear something special for Kara today. She seemed a little fidgety but that may have just been down to nerves. Holly had never been alone with anyone apart from her sisters for any length of time before.

After around twenty minutes, Holly finally came back downstairs again. Nobody but Haley gained an instant recognition of her as she looked completely different. However, when she began to ask how she looked, everyone recognised her.

Holly had gone through a complete wardrobe change. Her usual unstyled hair had now been transformed into small twintails and it seemed like she borrowed one of Lilly's hairpins as she had a small black cat hairpin holding back her hair on the right side of her head. Instead of covering up as much as possible with long dresses, Holly wore a white sleeveless top, a sleeveless blue denim unbuttoned waistcoat, a pair of sky blue short-shorts, lilac 'Hello-Kitty' socks and a pair of black buckled dress shoes. This wardrobe change must have been as startling to her as it was to everyone else as she looked a little embarrassed by how little she was wearing. The only one who wasn't surprised was Haley, who was most likely the mastermind behind this devious plan.

"S-so, h-how do I look?" Holly asked.

"Perfect!" Haley happily replied with a thumbs-up.

"Like a whole new person." Lilly answered with surprise evident in her expression.

"A-and, Kara, do you like it?" Holly finally requested.

Seemed that Lilly didn't want to do anything just yet and would like to wait until. After Kara had her fun with Holly which was something she was looking forward to.

"You would not have been in the way at all but that would be a good idea" Kara replied. Back to Lilly she heard Haley's purring and smiled on the inside but she felt Holly tense up just a bit. Seemed that she might not have been a fan of what she was doing. Soon they had arrived at the burger shop and ordered their food Kara was kinda surprised as well. Of the drink that Holly had ordered and thought about saying something to her. About it that she should be careful but held the thought aside Kara ate her meal slowly and soon finished up.

A while later they appeared back at the mansion. Kara was left alone for a short while as first Holly headed off to her room and she had excused herself to go to the bathroom. When Kara was in the bathroom the red markings on her arms reappeared once again. Even her clothes seemed to change style as well they turned black for several moments. Then everything returned to normal Kara was sweating and used a towel to wipe herself off. Before finishing up and walking back to the main hall fifteen minutes later.

Five minutes later Holly appeared once again Kara had been about to ask Lilly something. When she soon stopped it appeared that Holly completely changed how she looked and what she was wearing. Kara didn't know what to really do as she had never seen anything like this before. Holly then went on to ask how she looked. She seemed to be embarrassed or maybe just nervous or something.

"You look very cute and I do like it" Kara replied after a few moments. She still looked at Holly blushing a little and feeling down that she herself. Had not dressed up for Holly this day she'd have to think of something to repay her with. Kara turned away from Holly for a moment and looked at Lilly.

"So, what are the rules that I have to follow?" Kara asked.

She looked back at Holly.

"I will try and make this time together as special and meaningful as I can. I look forward to the fun we are about to have and hope that we can do this again sometime. If there is anything that you would like to do feel free to ask" Kara asked.

"Thanks." Holly smiled back. She looked a little less tense now but something still appeared to be a little off with her.

"Just don't upset her or leave her by herself without letting her know where you are. If you notice anything too strange with her or any things which may point towards an illness, call me immediately and call off the date. Other than that, not touching her inappropriately or asking her to do things she doesn't want to do." Lilly explained. "Overall, just have fun."

"I hope I can do that, too. We already had some places planned for out outing so why don't we start there?" Holly suggested.

Holly seemed to like her comment but if Kara was to notice something that might still. Be wrong with her she wasn't sure just what it was as of yet. She smiled back to Holly and then looked back to Lilly,

"I believe I can follow those rules would it be okay if I were to call you if I was feeling under the weather, Seeing as how I'm still not 100% as of yet?" Kara asked she then thought about what happened to her in the bathroom. She wanted to tell Lilly what it was about but thought against it right now.

She looked back to Holly.

"So, where would you like to go first to the bookstore or to the zoo?" Kara went on to ask. She then thought about a few other things as she waited for Holly's response.

"Since you mentioned we needed to take a lot of breaks today with how I'm feeling and all. How does one every 30 minutes sound and as we walk to the car may I hold your hand?" Kara asked again.

"Definitely." Lilly responded without hesitation. "Can't have you worrying us all if you're ill."

"I think the bookstore would be a better first stop." Holly suggested. "You also wanted to go clothes shopping, didn't you?"

"One break every 30 minutes is fine by me." Holly replied. She was a little startled by the next question. "U-um, I guess so. I don't really think we should be going by car, though, unless you let me take some travel tablets first."

"Then I'll do that" Kara said with a smile.

It seemed like they would be going to the bookstore first which was a good idea. "Yeah, I did I had wanted to pick up some new clothes if that's ok with you?" Kara asked her.

Holly had agreed to the break every 30 minutes but she seemed kinda off, A little about the hand holding along with not being much for taking a car. Kara reached out and gently took Holly's small hand in her own and they started to walk towards the front door.

"Would you like to walk there instead it might do me some good actually" Kara replied. After they walked through the front door outside of the house. As they waited outside on what to do Kara looked at Holly she wondered what Holly was thinking right now about holding her hand. Did she still not really want to plus she wondered how Holly was feeling on the inside.

"Is there anything that you'd like to do at all today?" Kara went on to ask. As she didn't want this whole day to be things that she was doing. Plus she thought about the bookstore and thought about picking up Holly's birthday present.

"It's fine by me. I like looking at clothes as well." Holly replied.

It didn't appear to be the hand holding which was on Holly's mind as she seemed to accept it willingly. Something else must have been making her act as she did. It could be due to this being the first time in a long time where she'll be alone with someone.

"Walking or driving, I don't mind. It's just that we'll need a little extra preparation for driving." Holly explained.

"Aside from the three places in mind? Not really, no." Holly answered. From the way the final sentence was delivered with a thoughtful pause, Holly possibly wanted to do something more today but she might not have the courage to admit it at the moment.

Both girls were still holding hands as they walked along the driveway. Towards the main entrance of the Sera manor. "Would it be okay once were at the bookstore if you could show me the books that you like?" Kara asked. If Holly agreed to do that then Kara would have a better chance of picking one up for her for her birthday in a few days.

"I understand that but for now I'd just like to walk we can enjoy the outdoors together, Plus I can hold your hand longer all the way to town" Kara replied.

Holly wasn't sure what else she wanted to do Kara caught the pause at the end. Of what she had answered with and thought about what that meant. As they were still walking Kara thought of something and wasn't sure how Holly would take it.

"Holly, if its not to much trouble when were at the clothing store or just passing my shops downtown. Would you like to go look at wedding dresses?" Kara asked.

"An apparition foretold to appear and send the world back to nothing when the balance between light and darkness is severed. Although appearing as a woman, the true nature of this being remains unknown."

"I don't see why not. I'll probably head to them myself once we enter." Holly answered.

Holly blushed at Kara's response to the walking or driving question.

"I-I guess that's a good enough reason." Holly quietly replied.

There was a rather strange request in Kara's next question.

"Someone you know getting married?" Holly asked, unsure as to why Kara would request such a thing. "I guess we could do that."

It was agreed upon that'd they'd walk to town along with showing her the books that, She liked alot Kara liked this as it was a means of being able to see and pick out something for later, She noticed the faint blush upon Holly's cheeks.

"You're cuter when you blush" She said.

The pair walked along until they left the Sera manor and finally reached the main road and started. Walking towards the town which was 20 minutes away by walking,

"No, I remember hearing about how you liked them and thought you'd want to look at some" Kara replied.

"S-stop it! You're making me even more embarrassed!" Holly protested while blushing.

Kara explained her reasoning behind wanting to look at wedding dresses.

"I did say I liked how they looked but that doesn't mean that I'd go looking at them before I had a reason to." Holly answered. "I think that I should at least have someone in mind before I go looking at them otherwise it ruins the whole feel of them"

Holly didn't seem to like what Kara had just said she was about to say something else. When she just picked to remain silent and she remained that way even as Holly spoke about. The wedding dresses they walked in silence for a short while until Kara began to feel a sharp pain in both of her arms. Looking over she noticed that for a brief moment that the red markings. Had returned it felt like both of her arms were on fire she closed her eyes against the pain.

She didn't want Holly to see her like this and thought about pulling her arm away from her. But just as the thought passed the pain in both of her arms seemed to go away. As quickly as it had appeared they walked along for another five minutes before Kara finally spoke.

"I guess you're right" She seemed to say quietly as her mind seemed to be on what had just happened.

Holly was oblivious to what had just happened to Kara as she was looking more at the sights leading into town. She didn't hear Kara's final comment and assumed that all conversation had just stopped after the Wedding Dress conversation.

Kara was still busy thinking about what had just happened to her. She looked again at Holly who seemed to be looking at the various sights she didn't seem to notice. What had just happened to her moments ago they had finally reached the outskirts of the town.

"Is there any place special that'd you'd like to go to lunch at?" Kara asked.

Before she began to think of something else to ask after she cleared her mind of the problem. From before she finally picked up on something.

"So, how do you like your new school?"

Kara's question took Holly by surprise at first after the brief interlude with no conversation. She jumped a little but quickly seemed to focus on something else for a split second before answering.

"I don't mind as long as they serve nice food in small portions." Holly replied. "Anyway, lunch is a little while away yet. We should focus more on what we're doing now rather than later."

"It's a nice place. We've still got all the 'new student' attention, which I'm not very fond of. Haley's loving it, though, so I'm quite happy to deal with it for a while longer." Holly answered.

Kara was about to giggle when she felt Holly jump but held it inside of her. As she looked down at Holly and listened to what was said she tried to see what she had focused on. As she had noticed this when she had looked at her.

"But, it's still nice to have a place in mind at least plus I think we should find a place. Where I can sit down for a short while as I'm feeling tired" Kara spoke.

It had been around twenty five minutes in total and Kara was feeling the effects. Her body was starting to feel hot and her legs were getting sore.

"Is there anything I could help you out with that you might not understand about the school just yet. I know how it is to be the new student but don't worry it will pass it time"

It did not appear to be a physical object which Holly had focused on. It seemed to be either a thought inside her head or something which was not visible to the naked eye. Holly appeared to be tensing up for a moment before she returned to her usual relaxed self.

"We're in town now so there's gotta be some seats somewhere. If not, we could always sit on a wall." Holly answered.

Kara asked if there was anything which she could help Holly out with regarding the layout of the school or things she may not yet be aware of.

"I think I've got the basics of the school down, it's just that I need some help navigating the place. My old school was a bit more understandable with where things were as there was a map in each block's major hallway. I think I just need to walk around the place a bit more to understand it a little better." Holly explained. "Now, let's find somewhere to sit. We can plan our day a little better then."

Kara again tried to focus on whatever Holly had done so on moments ago. But it seemed that she was unable to do so she then just gave up on it and walked along with her.

"How does one sit on a wall?" Kara asked feeling confused.

She looked around for anywhere that they could sit down at off in the distance. Kara spotted a small bench near some bushes it was in a nice shady spot. Surrounded by several trees which gave it much needed shade.

"I believe I've found a place" Kara told her.

As she pointed towards the bench in the distance.

"Quite simple, really. We find a wall which is close enough to the ground, like a small wall to separate a miniature garden from the rest of the street. or find a wall which is easy enough to get on and just use it like a bench." Holly explained.

Kara soon came across a place where they could sit down. She pointed it out to Holly.

"Looks like a nice place to rest. I like spots with lots of shade." Holly answered. She then began to head over towards the bench.

Kara walked over to the bench and took a seat it felt rather good to be siting. After such a long walk she then turned to look at Holly.

"So. how you'd like to do our day I had thought after we go to the bookstore. We can grab a bite to eat then head to the clothing store and then the zoo. We can still take breaks when needed and all and if you wish to do something else we can throw it in." Kara says.

Once the pair were seated on the bench, Kara gave a rough plan of what should be going on throughout the day. It might just be Kara's imagination, but, was Holly fidgeting a little?

"Yeah, that sounds good." Holly answered. "Leaving the Zoo until later means that more animals would probably be awake."

Holly appeared to be thinking about what else they could do throughout the day.

"After we've been to the Zoo, depending on what time of day it is, may we go to the park?" Holly asked.

As Kara was sitting on the bench she had turned to face Holly she was beginning to feel better. As she looked at her for a few moments but she noticed Holly appeared to be fidgeting. For some reason at first she thought she might be cold but the thought passed. Since it was rather hot out today already.

"Is anything wrong?" Kara asked.

It seemed that Holly would like to go to the park once they were done with the zoo.

"I'm okay with that" Kara says.

They sat for a short while longer before Kara gets up off the bench.

"The bookstore is a ten minute walk from here I believe we should first go to to bathroom. Then head over to there as I'm starting to need to go myself"

"N-no, I'm fine." Holly answered in surprise.

Kara agreed with Holly's suggestion of going to the park.

"Thanks." Holly smiled back to Kara.

After a little while longer, Kara got up off the bench and suggested a visit to the toilets. For a split second, there was a mixture of annoyance and relief in Holly's face.

"Okay, we can do that first." Holly agreed.

Holly seemed to answer with a slight studder at first and Kara wondered if everything. Was truly all right she had thought about asking once again but let the thing slip aside.

"Is there anything you'd like to do while at the park?" Kara asked.

As she waited for Holly to get off the bench a moment later. She caught the brief look upon her face that looked like she was annoyed with something she took this moment to look. At her closely trying to see if something was truly wrong.

They started down the sidewalk towards the upcoming public restroom which was a short walk. Away from where they currently were while walking she turned back to Holly.

"This may seem out of the blue but would it be okay with we could act like sisters?" Kara asked

"I like walking through the park. There isn't really much else I'd like to do there." Holly replied.

Nothing visually appeared out of the ordinary with Holly. She looked just like she did before the paired outing. Still, the way she was acting was a little odd but it's her first time alone with someone apart from her sisters so it's expected.

The pair continued on towards the nearest facilities.

"B-but aren't we meant to be on a d-d-d-date?!" Holly answered in shock. Despite her shocked response, Holly seemed all for the idea.

It seemed that Holly liked walking through the park.

As they walked along in silence for a moment Kara tried to think of something they could do in the park. A idea finally came into her mind and she wondered what Holly would think of it.

"Maybe we could have a picnic in the park sometime?" Kara asked.

Both girls were getting much closer to the nearest facilities which could be seen in the distance.

"Yes, I know it might seem rather odd for sisters to be on a date, but I had thought this could give us a chance. To see how it works out as it might be kinda fun" Kara pointed out.

They soon reached the facilities and Kara opened the door to let Holly walk in first. As she did so she felt a sharp pain in her arms once again. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

Chronos Manor

It had only been a day since Chronos had met up with both Lilly and her sisters. But he had finally finished writing the letter he also looked to over his right the adoption papers. Had finally been completed and only needed to be signed by both Marie and Kale which would. Allow Kara to fully become a member of the Sera family he decided to let Lilly know. Putting the letter in the envelope he sealed it with his seal and walked over and got a small white bird he used magic the shriek the letter and placed it in a small casing.

Next he opened the window and sent the bird on its way to the Sera manor. The letter once Lilly looked it over would reveal the details about how the adoption papers were finished. And that she and Kara could pick them up tomorrow at the Council meeting which both Haley and Holly needed to attend. The bird flew over the city and soon reached the Sera home it seemed to know where Lilly's room was and tapped with its beak upon her window.

"A picnic sounds nice." Holly replied happily. "But with school and everything which has happened lately, I'm not sure when we could have one."

"I guess so. If you do want us to be sisters then we may need the practice." Holly answered. "I'm only used to having one older sister and now I may have two."

The pair arrived at the nearest public toilets. Kara held the door open and let Holly in first. She didn't seem to want to go in but she soon decided that it was a foregone conclusion. Holly entered the toilets and headed over to the nearest cubicle.

Both Lilly and Haley were in the rear garden when the messenger bird arrived. Lilly was taking the opportunity of the pair being alone together to help aid in Haley's control of her powers. They had been off to a rather rocky start with a few changes in fighting style bought about by an unknown cause but, soon enough, Lilly got on top of things and allowed for a few changes in her pre-planned routine.

Holly appeared to be up for the change of them having a picnic yet with everything that had happened. As of late not sure when they'd be able to have one Kara tried to say something about this. But the pain in her arms was getting worse and they appeared to feel like they were burning she looked over and saw that Holly had walked to the nearest. Cubicle then go inside she didn't see what had happened before.

Suddenly the pain in her arms increased two-fold and Kara very nearing screamed in pain. But she quickly bit her bottom lip so hard she drew blood the pain lasted a minute longer before. Finally going away and Kara walked forward and turned on the blow dryer for Holly. Then walked over and took the cubicle next to hers. She sat down and went about her own business.

"I hope that I can make a good sister for you" Kara replied.

Her voice seemed to sound like she was tired at the moment as she let her stream splash. Into the toilet she looked at her arms. Something was happening to her and it seemed like it was getting worse as time war on.

"What's happening to me?" Kara said to herself.

Part of her knew this had to do with the awakening of her new powers thanks to her. Ever increasing bond with Holly but what she thought about was the pain would she have to go through with this. Each time the rank went up?

Once she was finished Kara got up and flushed the toilet before exiting the cubicle. She walked to the nearest sink and ran some water before starting to wash her face to clean the blood from. The cut near her lip finishing up she waited for Holly.

"How does one be a good sister?" Kara asked.

The messenger bird flew around the window leading to Lilly's room a few more times. Before it flew higher into the air above the house as it did. The bird finally spotted Lilly who appeared to be doing something with Haley the bird cried out to them and flew towards Lilly.

Holly, while in the cubicle, replied to what Kara said. She sounded a little embarrassed by it but it was to be expected.

"Y-yeah, me too." Holly answered. Her voice was barely audible above the sound of the dryer.

Once her business was concluded, Holly flushed the toilet and left the cubicle to wash her hands. Kara was already finished when Holly reached the sink. Holly looked a little let down when she washed her hands, but, soon enough, the look passed and she was back to her normal self.

Haley and Lilly were still engaged in training when the bird cawed out to them and flew down. Just by looking at the creature, both girls could tell that it was no normal run-of-the-mill bird. Lilly took the message the bird was carrying and began to read it.

Kara was still near the sink when she heard the stall door open it seemed that Holly. Appeared to be done with her own business she looked over to Holly and smiled for a moment. Letting her know that everything was okay with herself.

"Let's go shall we?" Kara asked.

The pair then left the restroom and headed outside it was then a short ten minute walk. To the nearest bookstore the couple soon arrived at a large three story building that was made completely out of red and white stone and marble the name of the bookstore was called Foyles Bookshop. At the entrance to the store Kara looked to Holly and smiled once again.

"Were here I hope this will be fun?"

Kara then opened the door to let Holly go inside first and she'd follow after.

The bird was a single snow white bird that had been a familiar to Chronos for many years. The bird let Lilly take the message and soon cawed out once then twice before taking back to the sky and flying back home.

Once both girls had finished in the toilets, Kara and Holly headed off towards their first planned stop. The bookstore was more than Holly had anticipated. She'd only expected a small single storey shop on a corner which sold small number of books and not a large book emporium. Holly didn't waste any time waiting around when Kara opened the door to the store. She quickly headed in and searched around for the fiction section.

Once the message had been received, the bird took one last look at the pair before flying off. It knew that it was interrupting a training session so it continued to scan both girls in the sky. The younger of the pair, who was potentially the one being tutored as she couldn't hide her powers that well, appeared to have no empowered form at all as she was still in casual clothes but, as was clear, she was using her powers quite adeptly. The innumerable swords surrounding her and the unsuppressed energies suggested that she was still lacking in control but her powers were still something to fear.

Kara followed after Holly as she entered into the bookstore she looked around and saw. Many different sections and rows of books followed by various people. Checking them out she went with Holly towards the fiction section which was located on the second storey and decided to keep an eye out for the sort of books that Holly enjoyed. As this was her time to pick out her birthday gift and maybe something more.

"Are the books that you're about to show me any good?" Kara asked.

While heading towards her goal, Holly was asked a question by Kara.

"It depends on what kind of books you like. Fiction books, as the name suggests, include pretty much anything and everything. It's easy to turn something into fiction and it is potentially the most written genre of books. However, as the scope of fiction is so broad, it doesn't matter how many authors write fiction books as they'll always be something new and different in each book." Holly explained. She'd clearly researched the topic well.

After finding her goal, Holly quickly started looking through the books on display in the 'teen fiction' section. She knew she wasn't old enough for these books but she did like reading them and she often borrowed Lilly's books.

Following along behind Holly who finally reached where she wanted Kara thought over. About what she had said a moment ago.

"I see" Kara says.

Holly appeared to start looking through the 'teen fiction' section for whatever sort of books. That she liked Kara watched she wasn't sure just what sort of name of the books. That Holly liked so she waited until Holly would pull one out and looked over the ones at hand.

While perusing the bookcases for things of interest, Holly seemed to focus more on the fantasy/magic section than the others in this particular genre. Lilly's own book interests must have passed on to Holly through book sharing. She pulled out several titles and read the blurb of each to gain a rough understanding of the books. Eventually, she settled on the 'Keys to the Kingdom' series and pulled out the first book of the seven, named 'Mister Monday', and quickly read the prologue. After gaining a rough understanding of the book through the prologue, she couldn't help but wonder why Lilly hadn't started on this particular series yet as it was by the same Author as the 'Sabriel' trilogy.

Kara followed along behind Holly watching as she made her way to the section. That might have to various books that she liked. It appeared they were now in the fantasy/magic section and Kara looked around at the various books on display she saw as Holly pulled out one book that. Appeared to be part of a series of some sort she walked over and picked out one of the books. She read the back for a small summary then looked to Holly.

"Is this series any good?" Kara asked.

She had never read any of these books before and from the way Holly had been reading the one. In her hand it might appear that she liked this series of books.

"I've not read it yet so I don't know." Holly answered. "It does appear to be worth reading, though."

After she had finished reading the prologue of the book in her hands, she put it back and continued looking through the other books. There were several titles which stood out to her but she wasn't sure if she should do a test read of any more books as it may turn rather expensive and she didn't take that much money with her.

"Maybe I'll have to give it a read then" Kara responded.

Seeing as how Holly had placed the book back upon the shelf Kara decided to pick up. The same book as she had after placing the one she had looked at back upon the shelf. She also picked up the second book in the series and placed them under her arm. What she had planned on was buying two for Holly here and now the first one she'd give to her while the second could be her. Birthday present she looked over the other books before her.

"Are there any other books you like reading?"

Holly was still looking through the various books on display when Kara asked her if there was anything else she liked reading.

"Haley's pretty much answered that one for you." Holly answered. "I like Romance books as well but fantasy is what I like best."

After spending a few more minutes looking through the various titles, Holly had finally exhausted the shelf of books she was looking at. Not sure what else to look at or how long they had planned to stay at the bookstore for, Holly decided to head out of this section of the bookstore and look at the other genres of books available.

While Holly had been busy looking at the various other books that were on the shelf. Kara had picked back up the first book of the series that Holly had skimmed and placed it under her arm. With the other book of the series she looked at them for a moment then back at Holly.

'Yeah she did" Kara responded.

Holly seemed finished with this section of books and headed for another one. Kara stayed behind for a moment Haley crossed her mind and she wondered how she was doing. She then followed behind Holly.

"Are there any good Romance books that you really like?: Kara asked.

"Mills & Boons is the only romance collection I've read so far." Holly replied. "I'm always up for trying out new series of genres I like."

Holly headed over to the adventure section of the current floor to quickly skim over the books in that section. The lower shelves were filled with children's adventure books but Holly showed no interest in them. Her attention was more aimed at the books on the middle to top shelves.

Holly had only read one collection of romance novels which Kara had never heard of before. She watched as Holly looked over the adventure books upon the middle shelf.

"How are they?" Kara asked.

She thought over something else to ask Holly about why she liked these types of books. "So, what is it about these books that you like the most?" Kara asked. Wanting to know more about why Holly liked them.

"Mills & Boons books?" Holly answered, expecting the question to be directed at her book knowledge. "They're good for light reading but, overall, the stories all seem to be very like for like. Guy and girl are introduced, guy meets girl, girl meets guy, they fall in love, something pops up to stop them from loving one another, in the end, the books end with them getting together. That's the long and short of it."

Holly kept her attention on the books on the higher shelves and tried to reach for them. She could just about touch the bottom of the books on the middle shelf but she couldn't even hope to reach the ones a little higher up as they were too high up for her to reach.

Kara asked what Holly liked about the books she'd explained.

"I like the stories as I like happy endings. It's always good to be with the one you love in the end." Holly answered.

Kara listened to what Holly had to say about the theme of the books.

"Have you ever pictured yourself being one of those people who fall in love like in the books?" Kara asked quietly. As she thought over what it was really like to be in love with someone. She herself never had really loved anyone before maybe her version of love wasn't like what the book described or how Holly would feel about it.

She could see that Holly was trying to reach for a book upon the top shelf but. Couldn't quite reach it walking over Kara reached for the book and handed it to Holly.

"Um, would you ever like to be with me?" Kara asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Kara asked a rather odd question.

"Not particularly, no." Holly answered. "I'm not one to rush headlong into things, that's Haley's speciality. When the time's right, then I guess I may tie the knot but I've still got years ahead of me."

Kara reached up towards the book which Holly was trying to get and passed it down to her. She thanked Kara and began to look at the blurb of the book. It was the first book in 'The Banned and the Banished' Book series. The series seems to include several protagonists each going about their own stories until a fateful encounter brings them all together to unite against a common enemy. The book appeared to be aimed more at teenagers than children but that didn't seem to detract her attention.

While checking out the book, Kara sprang a rather personal question onto Holly.

"As a friend, yes. I'm not ready for commitment yet and that kind of thing is frowned upon socially as well. At the rate our families are at each other's necks, there's no chance of anything more than friendship." Holly answered after a moment of thought.

Kara wondered who that person would be that Holly would eventually fall in love with and marry. Once the time was right she wasn't sure on what else to say more about it so instead she remained silent. Before thanking Holly in return for earlier she looked at the book that Holly was looking at and picked out one herself before placing it back on the bookcase.

She heard the last of what Holly had said while most of it was true she wanted to press the matter. Further by going on to say that things can always change. Like what if the adoption didn't go through would she had been able to get together with Holly? Possibly if she lived in another time and universe but as it seemed that wasn't the case.

"We best be going as it's time for lunch" Kara spoke.

She wasn't sure about what to really do or say at this point so Kara headed towards the cashier. To pay for what she had picked out.

After the girls had finished in the Bookstore, Kara suggested going to lunch. At the store, Holly had purchased the first books in both the series she expressed interest in. Having limited spending money, she decided to wait and see what both series were like before splashing out and buying the entire series.

"Yeah. Any place you've got in mind?" Holly asked Kara.

After asking her question, Holly suddenly went silent as she gazed upon Kara. Her face indicated that something was amiss with why she was looking so intently at her. After a moment, Holly shook her head from side to side as if she was clearing something from her mind.

Once they reached the cashier Kara paid for the two books that she had bought. And the pair headed out of the Bookstore before Holly asked if she had any place in mind for lunch. Kara thought this over for a while before saying something.

"I'm not really sure I up for anything is there a place you;d like to go?" Kara asked.

While waiting for Holly to answer for a brief moment she noticed. Holly seemed to be staring at her for some reason Kara wasn't sure on just why that Holly was looking at her so closer. She moved away and started to think about something else.

Kara appeared to have no preference of what to have for lunch. This was both a good and a bad thing. Holly also had no idea what she wanted for lunch.

"We'll get nowhere unless one of us decides on a place." Holly sighed. Something still seemed to be eating at her, though.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Holly decided where she wanted to go.

"How about 'Sweet Paradise' again?" Holly requested. "I know it may be a bit strange but I want to go there."

Silence blanketed the pair again until, after taking a deep breath, Holly spoke up again.

"I saw something which bothered me a little and..." Holly started until she stopped herself. "...Don't worry about it. It's probably just my imagination."

They kept on walking down the street seemed that Holly had no preference as well. For any sort of place to eat as of yet and this made things harder for the moment as they'd. Have to pick some place soon as Kara was beginning to feel rather tired again as her pace was starting to slow down some.

Holly mentioned 'Sweet Paradise'

Kara thought it over for a moment then said something.

"I guess so I don't mind" Kara replied.

They walked on in silence until Holly spoke up again mentioning about seeing something. Kara had noticed something was odd about her before and thought of pressing the matter a little.

"Care to talk about it maybe it will help make you feel better what did you see?" Kara asked. They walked for about fifteen minutes and finally reached 'Sweet Paradise' Kara opened the door for Holly to go into first and then followed her inside. The place had a few people inside as well and Kara walked up to the counter and waited in line.

In the far right corner at a table sat a youthful, definitely attractive girl who is at the peak of her physical conditioning. Because of the rough training she went through to subdue the enormous amount of power within her. She has dull gray eyes, fair skin, and a moderately curved figure. She has long silver hair which is usually tied up into a ponytail, however, it is still very messy, as many strands are still waving around her head, and there are small bangs descending near her eyes. She has slender yet noticeably curvaceous figure. Her breasts are quite big for her age and their charm has never failed her, they have loosened the tongues of many men and women who otherwise refused to cooperate with her. Her legs very nice as well she appeared to be looked at a Ipad of sorts.

The girl wore a green short sleeved blouse along with a pair of red shorts. A pair of white-thigh highs just reached near the bottom of her shorts. As she looked up from what she was looking at she saw Kara and Holly walked into the shop. A smile came across her face as she looked at Kara closely then looked down at her Ipad which appeared to have Kara's stats and a picture of herself upon it.

Kara requested that Holly talked about what she saw.

"Really, it's nothing, don't worry about it." Holly repeated. "It's probably just my mind playing tricks on me, that's all."

The pair walked on until they reached 'Sweet Paradise', where Kara opened the door and allowed Holly to walk in first. The store was actually quite busy and Holly wasn't too pleased with that fact. Trying to keep a low profile to keep the civilians away and unknowing of issues regarding Empowered ones, Holly patiently waited in line.

For some strange reason, Holly had a feeling like she was being watched. While that was quite normal in any eating establishment, this time, it seemed a little off. She paid it no heed, however, as she had more pressing matters on her mind. And she could feel a headache brewing as well. This part seemed to scare her more than being watched did. Never in her life has she had a headache so this was a first. A sudden shot of pain lanced through her mind as the distorted sound of a voice rang in her ears.

"H-...re...ing?! T...n't...ke...o...u!" The voice sounded. It sounded like it was being played through a walkie-talkie with a horrible signal as it was mostly feedback with small snippets of words.

The pain of the spike in her mind caused Holly to clutch at her head in an attempt at dulling the pain down.

They still waited in line as it was rather quite long and Holly mentioned that what she saw. Was really no problem Kara wasn't sure weather to believe this or not.

"Are you really sure about it?" Kara asked again.

She had turned away from Holly for a moment and didn't see her grab her head in pain. As she was about to look back at her the pain in her arms suddenly returned. A deep burning caused Kara to nearly cry out as she looked down the red marks appeared upon her arms. Kara stared wide-eyed at this as the pain got worse she turn away from Holly not wanting her to see what was happening to her.

Outside which had normally been a quiet and peaceful day the wind suddenly turned into a strong gale. For several moments before Kara got a hold on the matter yet her arms were still burning and she was still feeling the pain.

After the strange happenings had come and gone, Holly soon came back to her senses when she heard that she was being called up. The line had gone down quite quickly but there were still some more people ahead of her. However, she did see the manager hanging around the edge of the counter calling to her. It appeared that the person serving at the moment was another employee. Not wanting to keep him waiting, Holly quickly headed over to him. When they spoke, a strange faintly glowing sphere surrounded them and cut off any outside noise. They couldn't hear what was going on outside the circle and the other patrons couldn't hear what was going on inside.

"Any news on the others?" Holly asked the manager.

"Nope. Haven't had a chance. The higher-ups have closed all connections with the branches and blocked the systems we use. Apparently, something rather important happened and it's got them all paranoid." The manager answered.

"Like what?" Holly asked, intrigued by the sudden revelation.

"Apparently, someone offed another empowered one outside of the rating battle system. Made a rather showy display as well. Normally, something like this could easily be sorted by the higher-ups, but they're being rather defensive at the moment."

This news struck Holly hard. Someone had been killed in cold blood with nothing to gain from it. What world has she been thrown into? Would she be next? Lilly? Haley? Or even Kara? Still, she had more information to gather.

"Anyone come through here recently? I've been getting some strange vibes since I entered this place. They started a little while back." Holly continued.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Three people came through here to go for a sparring match in the arena. I knew two of them as your sisters but the third one seem a little odd. Haley was so riled up about something and Lilly was trying all she could to calm her down. The third one appeared to be the mastermind behind the bashing. He'd apparently been badmouthing both Lilly and Haley for no reason. He looked like the Master of Illusion, the one your sister's after. But that guy's so slippery it could have been anybody." The manager replied.

"Let me through!" Holly quickly shot back. "I think she's going to do something drastic! I have to stop her!"

All of a sudden, the visions and voices were making sense to her. This is what they've been pinpointing. This is what she saw on Kara. If this went down just as the visions predicted, then all of them were at death's door. She had no time to lose. As soon as the manager started to open the side door, Holly ran through as quickly as she could and through the portal leading to the Coliseum.

Kara had finally gotten ahold of herself once more she didn't know that Holly had went forward. Then only to vanish into the Coliseum sometime later when she turned around towards where Holly. Had been moments before Kara noticed she was nowhere to be found. Kara looked around the shop and couldn't find Holly anywhere.

"Holly, Holly?" Kara called out.

She got no answer from Holly Kara didn't know just where Holly had went until the manager that. Holly had been talking with noticed her and mentioned her to come over. He told her that Holly had entered into the Coliseum he didn't mention what he had talked about with Holly at all. Kara wondered just why Holly would do this.

She went towards the side room where Holly had entered she quickly went through the portal. Herself and entered the Coliseum only to once again be struck. With the horrible pain in her arms the red marks appeared and Kara again nearly cried out in pain. This time the pain shot all through her body as if every inch of her was in pain. Kara took a couple of steps forward and turned down an unused hallway.

"H.. Holly" Kara muttered as a fresh wave of pain shot through her.

Kara cried out in pain she looked at her arms they were glowing red from the marks. Then another wave of pain shot through her and she screamed. She tried to reach for her cellphone which was in her skirt pocket. When the pain passed she took hold of it and opened it up she located Lilly's number and was just about to press the call button when the pain returned two-fold. Kara cried and tears filled her eyes as she didn't know what was happening to her.

It was then that a strong gust of wind seemed to rip through where she was it was brief but it. Was soon noticed by a couple of people. One of them being the girl who had been watching Kara earlier in the shop.

"You don't look so well Kara" The girl told her.

Kara turned around to face the girl.

"W,, who are you?" Kara asked.

The girl smiled at her before talking.

"I'm Pyra I'm the girl you challenged to a battle later this week" Pyra replied.

Kara was about to say something else when the pain returned again and again she cried.

After hastily rushing through the portal to the arena, Holly was met with Haley's angry ranting and Lilly's best attempt at calming the crazed girl down.

"F*** you, you b******! You don't know s**t about my sisters or I! All you're doing is chatting pure s***, you w******!" Haley angrily shouted to an unfamiliar male.

The young man appeared to be no older than mid to late teens. He was wearing general street clothes, the kind of outfits which would be counted as currently in style. The clothes consisted of a short sleeve grey casual shirt, a pair of short cut black jeans and a pair of black converse shoes. On his left wrist, he had what looked like a pure gold wristwatch. At the distance which Holly was at, it was unclear whether it was made of real gold or just painted gold. Around his neck, he wore a silver chain necklace. The motif on the necklace looked like a Celtic cross. He had shot black hair, which was parted in no way particular and dark green eyes. He was a good foot or two taller than Lilly. Despite the rantings of the, compared to his height, the slightly diminutive Haley, he stayed calm.

"How can you be positive that that is, in fact, correct?" The male replied calmly.

"I can prove it, you t***! I know my sisters better than you do!" Haley shouted back.

Lilly was trying her best to restrain Haley from attacking the young man. Haley already had her wingblades behind her and her sword in hand, even without transforming! This took Holly by surprise for a moment, until she remembered that that's how she looked in the visions. Could they be playing on right now?! Without wanting to see if he predictions were correct, Holly quickly cut in.

"Haley, stop it! You can't attack someone without a justifiable reason!" Holly quickly cut in.

"Oh, so the other twin puts in an appearance now." The young man interjected. "All the pieces are together, minus one expendable one. We can start this little engagement, now."

"Oh, I'll show you expendable...!" Haley shot back as she continued to struggle against Lilly's shoulder lock.

"She's got quite the temper, don't you think? Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself to our latest guest." The young man turned to regard Holly. "You may call me Nicholas. In case you have not realised, I'm the one who's currently holding the position your sister is vying for, hence the hostility between her and I. I'm the current Master of Illusion."

Holly just nodded in acknowledgement. She did't really want to intrude any more.

"If you're wondering what has caused your sister to get so riled, it's a long story. I can sense the same energies in her as the ones which the council found when searching the scene where the young girl was so violently murdered. She matches up to the darkness strain which was found there. So, I endeavoured to question her about the incident." Nicholas explained.

"You lying son of a b****! You blamed the whole thing on me and Lilly!" Haley cut in.

"Really? I simply asked a few innocent questions, nothing more."

Holly could not sense any deception from either Haley or Nicholas. This was confusing. Each one had conflicting statements but neither seemed to be lying at all.

"So, moving on, I requested a formal battle here in the coliseum to determine whether she did take part in the murder or not. She certainly has the temperament for it." Nicholas continued. "So, in all fairness, as both the accused party and the accuser are present, shall we get this little bout started? I'll meet you in the ring. Don't worry, there are no commentators present. Or audience, for that matter. This was a private booking by one of my contacts. The emergency staff are still here so there's nothing to fear."

In a blink of an eye, Nicholas was gone.

The pain seemed to be getting worse and worse with each passing second and Kara. Wasn't sure if she could withstand it for much longer as she looked upon Pyra. She was about to respond to her when she suddenly heard shouting coming from the main meeting arena. She slowly walked past Pyra leaving her behind her but then spoke to her for a second.

"W.. we will chat later" Kara spoke through the pain.

Kara slowly left the hallway and entered the main hall where off in the distance she spotted both. Haley and Lilly as she moved closer she heard Haley cursing the man out. Who was near the two of them she also saw Holly once again who talked with the man about something. She wasn't sure just who this person was or what was going on. As she drew nearer to the girls she moved towards Holly when the pain returned once again she cried out in pain. The red markings on her arms were clearly glowing which was rather new.

"H,, Holly" Kara called out trying to get her attention.

She finally reached Holly and the girls if one were to look at her they'd see Kara was in a hell of a state. Her clothes were clearly covered in sweat and she herself was as well.

"W.. why did you run off on me and what is going on?" Kara asked.

She then turned to look over at Lilly and Haley.

"W,, what was that all about what's going on here?" Kara asked them she was clearly confused. The pain in her body seemed to have lessened some as she stood there waiting for a reply from the girls. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Pyra was watching her and the girls she remained there for a few moments then appeared to leave the room.

Kara looked back at Holly.

"Please don't do that to me ever again what if something happened to you I was worried you really upset me" Kara told her.

After she said those words a strong span of pain shot through her body causing her to scream out in pain. A sudden gust of wind lashed out from around her blowing across the meeting hall.

"W,, what's happening to me?" Kara asked.

After Nicholas had taken his leave, Haley prepared to head into the arena. Just before she was about to teleport herself into the fighting ring, she heard Kara call out to the group. Not wanting to miss her chance at proving Nicholas wrong, she ignored Kara and summoned up a dark portal. She quickly ran through the portal and, after Haley had entered it, it engulfed her in darkness and disappeared.

Holly, hearing Kara's call, decided to respond quickly in an attempt at getting her point across.

"Something bad's going to happen unless we stop this fighting! I don't want to lose anyone so, please, just go back to the store!" Holly rushed her reply before attempting to teleport into the fighting ring herself. She managed to get half of the teleportation done before she was vaulted back into the viewing section quite aggressively.

"Kara, please do as Holly says. This doesn't concern you. You'll only risk getting yourself hurt!" Lilly hastily replied before she tried to do the same as Holly. The reaction was just the same as well.

Inside the fighting ring, Haley waited patiently for her opponent to show himself. She hadn't transformed yet but she still had all her combat abilities ready. This new-found power of hers was actually proving to be useful. She had already created a replica of Damnation to use in her off-hand, alongside the real deal. Three of the five metal attachments near the top of the real blade were glowing a blood red colour. The remaining two were already looking to be powered up as well. Just as the fourth had started to glow as well, Nicholas appeared in front of Haley, roughly ten feet away.

"Took your time!" Haley spat at the youth.

"You're just overeager to lose. I arrived precisely when I wanted to." Nicholas calmly retaliated. "You may take the first strike. I can see you've been readying yourself for it. I'll wait the time needed for what you want to take effect."

"Let's play, shall we?" Haley replied with a malicious grin as the final prong of the blade lit up.

In an instant, Haley had disappeared into a puddle of darkness at her feet. In less than a second, she'd already moved to underneath where Nicholas was standing, though he showed no signs of flinching at all. In a plume of jet black darkness, Haley had burst forth from the ground in a rising spinning strike with both her blades and her wingblades creating a drill-like implement leading the ascent. Nicholas appeared to be absorbed by the darkness until a small glimmer of light exploded from his person before creating an explosion of tiny glass-like shards. He appeared to have made a copy of himself before seemingly removing himself from combat.

The glass shards all connected with Haley and she screamed in pain. Trickles of blood began to fall from various points of her body and her clothes were now quite tattered. The light of the explosion dazzled her as well so she staggered around for a few moments before turning in anger towards a condescending chuckle from the real Nicholas, who was now standing where Haley had started.

"Is that all you can do? A newbie could have predicted that attack and avoided it." Nicholas asked Haley.

Nicholas was already starting to annoy Haley even more than she thought possible.

"I was just warming up!" Haley retorted.

"Is that so? You may come at me again if you want." Nicholas answered.

Haley had had enough of playing around. It was time she got serious. She thrust her swords into the ground and was soon covered in a dark spiral. The spiral lasted for a few seconds before she'd re-emerged in a completely different outfit.

Haley appeared to be wearing what looked like a skin-tight bodysuit. Its main design looked close to Lilly's battle-outfit but it had a completely different colour scheme and attachments. The main body of the outfit was red and black. The red colour covered her stomach and abdomen and reached up to the bottom half of her breast, where the colour changed to black. The black section covered the top half of her breast but did not cover her shoulders at all. The lower half of the black section stopped just as it reached her armpits, like a sleeveless vest.

Covering the top half of her shoulders were a set of red shoulder-guards. They provided little to no cover, though, and were more there for aesthetic value. Extending from the back of the shoulder-guards in a semi-circle were what looked like tiny replicas of her wingblades. There were three blades behind each shoulder, totalling at the six she normally had with her. Her arms were completely bare until her forearms, which were covered by the sleeve of a pair of black gloves. On the back of the right gloved hand was a small red gem, which rested in the middle of her hand. On the back of her left hand glove was another gem, however, this one was black.

The groin area of the main outfit followed the same colour style as the top half of the bodysuit, which was black. This area only covered what it needed to and left the joints near the top of her legs bare. Most of the leg area of the outfit was non-existent. All that was in this section of the outfit was a set of red skin-tight leggings which started halfway down Haley's calves and ended inside a pair of black Greaves, which covered her feet. The upper half of the greaves, which started a quarter up her thighs, had a small gem inset. Like her gloves, the right greave had a red gem inside and the left one had a black gem inside.

Haley's hair had not changed in style but it was now black in colour. Her eye colour now appeared to be red and glowing. The only other noticeable difference with this part of Haley was the fact that her hair now had a small barrette holding the front of her bangs to the right hand side. The barrette looked like the symbol on the chain of her blade. A red love heart, with a black crucifix in the centre, covered by a pair of black demon wings.

Now sprouting from Haley's back were the very same wings on her blade's chain. Around the wings were her set of wingblades.

"Done changing? This is a fight, not a fashion show." Nicholas asked with a mock yawn. He appeared to be unamused with the sudden change in Haley.

Haley didn't appear to be herself in this section of the battle at all. She attacked relentlessly and did not respond to Nicholas's taunts at all. Nothing seemed to stop her from fighting as she changed between being a small shadow pursuing Nicholas to summoning up an Archdemon to do her bidding. The fight was getting heated but Nicholas didn't even appear to be breaking a sweat at all. The fighting lasted for at least five minutes before Haley started to look a little more like herself and was noticeably tiring. The red glow from her eyes had dissipated and she appeared to be showing signs of reacting to the various cuts, bruises, burns, daggers and knives which had all been used on her during the heat of the battle. She could barely stand, let alone fight.

"Finished yet? You look dead as it is." Nicholas asked. Some sarcasm had gone from his tone to be replaced by the ghost of concern. "Let's call it a draw, shall we? I didn't come here to kill you."

"NEVER!" Haley shouted back before targeting all her wingblades towards Nicholas. "I will show you that neither Lilly nor I took part in that murder!"

Haley threw both her fighting swords towards Nicholas, who continued to be as confident as he'd been all the fight. Following her main blades were her wingblades. Within three seconds, all eight of the blades had reached Nicholas and were about to impale him. He just stood there like normal and let the blades hit him. Surprisingly, they bounced off and landed on the floor. A second later, Haley screamed in pain as blood spurted from various wounds on her body. These wounds appeared to be where her blades had hit Nicholas. Not being able to take any more, Haley collapsed to the floor, her form returned to normal, and she was ported out of the arena. She still appeared to be breathing before the port, but just barely.

The pain in her body seemed to fade for now at least Kara who was still unaware of what was going. On saw as Haley just walked past her without saying anything. She went into the battle arena leaving her alone with Holly and Lilly then Holly spoke of not losing someone then mentioned for her to go back to the store.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's going on!" Kara snapped at both Lilly and Holly. They both seemed to try and enter into the battle arena as well but Holly was taken to the viewing area. After Lilly was thrown back out into the viewing section Kara grabbed ahold of her arm rather tightly.

"Doesn't concern me, I can take care of myself you alone should know that!" Kara yelled at Lilly. She felt betrayed by Holly was this what had been on her mind all day. Could when she had asked earlier in the car on the way to the Sera manor was this part of it. As all this went on the pain inside her returned her grip on Lilly's arm seemed to tighten harder. Soon the pain passed and she let go of Lilly's arm small blood dripped to the ground from where her nails had dug into Lilly.

"Oh, I get it I guess I don't matter enough to any of you to be told what's going on" Kara yelled. She felt like exploding on the pair and was just about to when out of the corner of her eye. Kara saw Haley in the arena with Nicholas they appeared to be taunting each other, Then Kara watched as Haley attacked Nicholas she seemed to be using her power over darkness and not her normal power. As Kara kept watched she wondered why this was going on seeing Haley get wounded images flooded Kara's mind of similar times when she had been wounded herself.

"You can do it Haley!" Kara called out trying to at least encourage Haley.

Haley then appeared to change into her battle outfit which was totally new. Kara wasn't sure of what to make of it. You could say it looked rather demonic but also cute in a dark sort of way. Yet as the more Haley fought on Kara felt a stirring of the darkness within her own body. It seemed as each time Haley used her own darkness the darkness within Kara responded in turn, Sending signals of pain shooting throughout her body.

But the fight seemed to be going badly for Haley Kara again tried to encourage Haley. She then had launched a major attack on Nicholas only for it to end badly. Haley was struck down with numerous cuts upon her small body she then was portaled out of the area.

"Haley!" Kara cried out as she rushed towards Haley's limp form. She reached Haley first and looked down at her. She could see that Haley was not breathing well but at least, She was breathing seeing this seemed to take her back to what had happened to Holly a couple days ago. She didn't want to lose another person as it still hurt with what had happened to Holly.

Kara picked up Haley's small form as she held her. The marks on her arms seemed to fade and a violet light formed around her arms as the light faded she appeared to be wearing something, Covering her hands are black gloves with contain a purple gem upon the top part of the hand. White fur is also located just around her under arms. These gems contain magical power of both wind and darkness. While another change came over her as well. Kara's hair becomes black as a raven's feathers with a very slight white tone added and lengthens to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. Her eyes turn a bright green color with a gloved hand she ran her fingers over Haley's cheek.

"I'll make him pay!" Kara screamed.

In the preceding moments before Haley's conflict with Nicholas, Kara's anger had been taken a little too far.

"Just listen, damn you!" Lilly shouted back. "This is a matter for us and us alone! It doesn't concern you at all!"

Kara's nails began to draw blood but Lilly did not back down or respond in any way abnormal. She didn't want to cause any more conflicts to happen.

Holly hated how Kara was assaulting Lilly verbally and physically. She wanted to blast her back with her powers but decided that it would only cause more harm than good.

"Just shut up and calm down!" Holly angrily ordered Kara. "We don't want you getting involved because, to be honest, you'll only make matters worse! So just calm down and SHUT UP!"

A strange red blast shot forth from Holly. Lilly appeared to not have noticed it and neither did Holly herself. The Bond Card which Kara had of Holly was now showing an entirely different image. The picture was reversed and Holly was pictured with her back to Kara and a line which looked like cracked glass in between the two.

Kara appeared to be all for Haley winning the fight. Lilly and Holly just watched from afar, trying to keep as far away from Kara as possible. Holly now had an angry glare trailed on Kara. It wasn't right how she was treating those, whom had kindly taken her in in her time of need, with such disapproval. They only wanted what was best for her and now, frankly, Holly didn't care.

After the fight had gone through and Haley was ported out of the arena, Kara ran to her side and held her in her arms before seemingly changing into another battle outfit.

"Get off her!" Holly ordered Kara. "Do you want her to die?! We need to leave space for the emergency crew!"

Now, Holly didn't care what would come of this. She went over to Haley and activated her Radiant Blast. This time, Kara would be knocked back by it as she no longer saw her as an ally. No one else would be affected by the blast's knock back effect.

The emergency crew came running over to Haley and began to put her on a stretcher so they could take her back to the medical room and begin bringing her back to at least partial health.

Once Haley had been taken to the medical room, Nicholas returned to the viewing room.

"Blade turning." Holly stated. "Now I see where you get your title from, you cheat!"

"So the little girl knows her stuff, huh? I guess you're more familiar with Backbiter, the Arcane form of that spell?" Nicholas responded. "Arcane Knowledge is rather handy, isn't it? Though you aren't one to talk as you've used Backbiter before. Only cheats know cheats, it seems."

"You held back, didn't you?" Lilly asked. "You could've used that at the start and had it all over and done with in seconds yet you chose to drag it on."

"I needed to assess her abilities to see if she fit the style of the murderer. Thankfully, she did not so all's well with you."

Kara who was still holding Haley in her arms had only changed for a moment she appeared. To be entering her awakening mode instead of her normal battle outfit. She then heard Lilly speak to her for a brief moment she was snapped back to reality.

"Why?" Kara asked.

She was still very angry with both girls for keeping whatever it was they were hiding from her. She turned to Holly who seemed to be yelling at her.

Kara was about to say something but she was quiet she had not seen Holly like this in quite. Sometime she still had no idea what was going on. She felt something strange happen to her the pain seemed to return again but she ignored it.

As Kara looked at both girls she said nothing she couldn't speak to any of them. She was still to angry at them for doing this to her. Kara placed Haley down on the ground before The Radiant Blast struck her this knocked her back a few feet.

"What?" Kara asked herself in surprise.

The EMT's came out and took Haley away from her she didn't respond to Holly. She saw Nicholas appear in the viewing room as much as she wanted to go over and kill him. For what he had done to Haley she decided to listen to Holly and Lilly.

Kara just turned away and walked slowly towards the Coliseum entrance. She stopped by Holly for a moment she looked at her.

"Sorry" Kara spoke.

She then walked out of the arena she entered into the ice cream store again. Knowing that the date was surely over at this point Kara walked out of the store slowly. She still had the bag with two books she had bought for Holly. She started on the long slow and painful walk home this took her quite a while as she didn't bother to rest or catch her breath. She soon arrived home and used her magic what little she could to enter the manor.

Her magic made her seem invisiable she went towards her own room that had been given to her. She entered into it and locked the door. then collapsed onto her bed. Kara was bathed in sweat and not feeling well her entire body still hurt.

"What am I to do should I leave and never return?" Kara asked herself.

She struggled to get up but didn't have the strength to do so instead she drifted off to sleep sleeping the day away.

After the internal fighting was over, and Haley had been safely transported to the Emergency Room to undergo intensive care, Nicholas announced his parting words before disappearing off in a shimmer of light.

"Control her, lest her power controls you." Nicholas informed the remaining pair before disappearing.

Elsewhere:

Nicholas had teleported himself into a rather familiar looking white-rose-filled office. His arrival was met by a familiar sounding voice.

"How did it go? What have you to report?" Charon asked Nicholas.

"She's losing control fast. She's more of a threat than an assistant. I suggest we take care of her before it roots itself too far into her and becomes unstoppable." Nicholas answered.

"She's a lot stronger than you think she is. I say that we give her some more time. She may yet control it. If she does get too out of hand then, regrettably, we'll need to silence her. But we'll deal with that when it becomes more apparent."

"Have it your way, my Lord. Anyway, I did notice something which may yet help us."

"Continue."

"Her sister, the Light of Truth. She's got an interesting power which may aid in our search for answers about the chain of murders."

"You're referring to her ability to identify any ability used in an area by sight alone, I take it?"

"The very same one. Anyway, about my payment..."

Charon stayed silent for a moment. He appeared to be appraising the situation to determine what response would be valid. Eventually, he decided on an answer.

"Your payment, as you put it, has been taken care of. She's been moved to a private suite in a trustworthy Hospital. You can go and see her whenever you want. Regarding her treatment, I'm afraid we've yet to come to any conclusions regarding that." Charon replied.

"You what?!" Nicholas angry retorted. His usual calm exterior shattered by Charon's words. "Whatever happened to finding the right treatment, you conman?! You promised me that she'd be better if I did this for you!"

"We are doing all we can to find it. We can't give what we don't have." Charon calmly responded. "A power that potent can't just be removed by basic means."

Nicholas's shoulder slumped in response and all his anger was gone.

"Well, you'd better keep at it because I want my full payment. She was a lot more aggressive than you said she'd be so I expect you to keep up your end of the bargain." Nicholas informed Charon.

"And I will, just not right now." Charon answered.

Nicholas disappeared in a shimmer of light.

Back in Emergency Treatment Room

Haley's partial recovery took at least an hour and a half. All this time, Holly and Lilly stayed by her side. Holly helped the recovery as much as she could using her healing power but they weren't as powerful as she remembered them being. Eventually, Haley began to show signs of movement and recovery.

"For some reason, some of the wounds on her body refuse to be healed by our powers so we've had to use a more traditional method." One of the Emergency staff informed the pair. "We've used stitches to seal the wounds on her left shoulder, the left hand side of her abdomen and the wound on her right calf. We'll need to see her again in about two weeks' time to check on the healing of her wounds and potentially remove the stitches. We do recommend crutches to help her walk on her injured leg and we are willing to provide them."

"As much as I tell her, I don't think she'd want to use them. We'll take some anyway, just in case we can convince her." Lilly answered.

"Stubborn one, is she?" the staff member chuckled.

"You could say that."

Holly stayed silent for the whole procedure. She had too much on her mind to sort through to want to engage in conversation. She only showed some signs of reaction when Haley began to open her eyes.

Haley tried to sit up but was quickly forced to lay down when another member of the Emergency team began to gently push down on her good shoulder. Every movement caused Haley to wince or grimace at the pain which still coursed through her body,

"I lost, didn't I?" Haley quietly asked when she saw Lilly and Holly by her bedside.

"Not every battle has to be won. The most important thing is that you're still here with us." Lilly answered. "The ERT recommend that you use crutches to help you walk as one of your legs had to have stitches in."

"Nah, I'll rather be carried than have to rely on crutches."

The following thirty minutes was spent bringing Haley up to speed on what happened and explaining her current situation to her. Overall, Haley was in pretty bad shape but it could have been much worse. Once the ERT had finished doing all they could to help, Holly helped teleport Haley and Lilly back to their manor and into the Twins' bedroom so Haley could get some rest,

Kara lay upon the bed she seemed to be tossing and turning in her sleep a cold sweat. Had broken out upon her forehead she seemed to be dreaming about something. Then her eyes opened and she sat bolt upright gasping for breath. She looked around and then down at herself Kara slowly began to calm down. She got up off the bed and walked towards one of the windows of her room she opened the curtains and looked outside. She then moved away from the window and then paced around the room she looked here and there. Until she grew bored and walked out of her room as she entered the hall she heard the faint sound of voices. Coming from the Twin's room it must mean that the girl's were now home.

As much as she wanted to see them Kara turned away from them. She then slowly walked down the hallway towards the Picture room where she had seen the pictures of Lilly and the twins. She walked inside and ran her fingers over the most recent picture that was taken last year. She stayed her for a short while before leaving the room. For some reason she felt like finding out where Marie was and what she was doing. She opened a few doors to some of the rooms nearest to her and found nothing. She gave up and walked back the way she came only to then end downstairs into the main entrance area.

She was still using magic to hide her form from anyone. Though the girls would be able to see her if they wanted to Kara walked up the manor's main doors and walked outside after opening them up. She closed the doors and walked slowly down the walkway leading from the manor. She had turned left and followed the path towards the back of the house where she and the girl's had their first practice match. She stood in the open field watching the wind blow the leaves upon the trees. She then turned away and looked back at the manor.

"I'll give them space" Kara said to herself.

Another wave of pain shot through her body and she nearly dropped to her knees. She regained her balance and a thought ran through her mind she had wanted to talk with Lilly. About what was going on with her but that wouldn't work right now. Instead she decided upon Charon she did need to see him after all. Finding some shadows near a group of trees she walked over and entered them they took her into the city. Right near the area where Charon's area was located she walked up to the space where she had entered. The first time she had met him and then called out.

"May I enter I have questions that I'd like answers for?" Kara called out.

 **Ravenclaw Tower**

High up in a all to familiar office Kale Ravenclaw stood looking out his office's window at the vast cityscape, From behind him a knock soon was heard coming from the door leading inside.

"Enter" Kale spoke.

The door opened and Marici entered into the office followed by another girl. Who happened to be Yukina both girls took a seat in the two chairs before his desk.

"I'm glad that you two are here but we are missing a third have you gotten anyword back from him yet? Kale asked.

Marici was the one who spoke up.

"I'm sorry father but nothing from him as of yet" Marici replied.

This didn't sit well with Kale he needed this person to be apart of his current plans. As with their power they'd be more than a match for his current foes.

"Keep trying from the rumors I've heard about him they are all true and with his powers. We can take the next step in getting rid of those who have taken her from me" Kale says.

"You mean Kara?" Yukina asked.

Kale's silence was taken as a yes from both girls he only wanted her back. So he could use her for another plan of his.

"Everything is ready to start in two days time we attack"

Once the girls had returned to the Manor, Lilly gently placed Haley on her bed to get some much needed rest. Knowing Haley's personality, Lilly knew that this rest won't last long at all. Due to Haley's current condition, she needed a little help to get changed into her bedclothes. The whole process took a little longer than normal because of the precautions which had to be taken to prevent rupturing her wounds or causing her any unneeded pain. Once Haley was dressed in her nightwear, Lilly tucked her into bed and left her under the watchful eyes of Holly.

Kara's request for assistance appeared to have no effect at all. It would appear that he'd stuck by his words of not helping Kara and leaving the rest to her.

Kara waited for Charon to answer her but no reply came to her. She tried once again to see if he'd answer her call but again nothing came out of it. Kara needed answers to the questions that she was seeking she had no idea of what was happening to her body. As her powers had been acting odd as of late but why did she always feel a great deal of pain as well. Giving up Kara walked back into the shadows and was taken back to the Manor. She appeared back into her room and sat on the bed for a short while.

Growing bored Kara got up off the bed and went in search of Lilly, knowing she had to make things right with her she hoped that she could also talk to her about. What might be happening to her as of late walking a few two doors down to Lilly's room. Kara knocked on the door lightly then spoke.

"It's me Kara may I come in?" Kara asked.

Holly kept watch of Haley to make sure that she was doing as the EMT recommended. She appeared to be being compliant at the moment but she wasn't sure how long this will last.

While Lilly was in her room doing some research in regards to the individual who called himself Nicholas, she heard a knock at her bedroom door. Kara then announced that it was her.

"Sure, but don't expect much in the way of conversation. I'm doing a little research at the moment." Lilly called back to Kara as she continued to pull up the files in the Database.

Kara entered into Lilly's room and she shut the door behind her. She didn't bother to take a seat anywhere and just remained by the door.

"I know you've heard this a dozen times and I'm sure it doesn't hold much anymore. But I want to say that I'm sorry for attacking you at the coliseum I let my attitude get the best of me" Kara says.

She thought over about some of the other things she had wanted to mention.

"Can I please know what all that was about between you guys and that one guy?" Kara asked. Knowing that Lilly would try and avoid the subject once again.

"There's something I need to talk to you about we talked about it briefly at the hospital. But I don't know what to do about it, I've been in a lot of pain today mainly it's all over my body yet it seems to be in my arms as of late. I've noticed these red markings have appeared upon my arms and I don't know what they mean, I think it has something to do with my powers as they have been acting up ever since the fight with my father" Kara spoke.

She rolled up the sleeve of her right arm and showed Lilly or at least tried to show. Her the red markings that were upon her arm.

"Then there's Haley"

"That really hurt, you know? However, it was expected so I guess I can't really hold it against you." Lilly answered, without looking away from her computer.

"He was just accusing Haley and I for things we didn't do as we can use dark powers. I'm surprised you weren't under fire from him as well." Lilly replied, answering the question and avoiding it at the same time.

Kara's next question forced Lilly to look away from her computer at last. She looked over the markings but couldn't really understand what their significance was.

"Maybe he cursed you or something?" Lilly posed, unsure of it herself. "I really have no idea what's going on with this. I've never seen anything like it in reality before."

"Anything in particular you want to ask about her?" Lilly questioned, trying her best to not show any signs of backing away from this question as well.

"I'm sure it did" Kara responded that's all she had said on that matter.

"I'm sure in time maybe he will come after me, but I'm not sure if he even knows I use dark powers or not?" Kara explained.

Kara thought for a moment.

"I don't really believe that he did that or anything but if he did why only me and not you guys as well? Kara asked

Lilly then seemed to ask about what Kara had wanted to ask about Haley.

"I'm really worried about her, with everything that's been happening to her as of late. I fear that her dark powers will completely take control over her at some point. I don't want to see Haley go through what I had to, so I ask you this question can I train Haley to better control the dark powers within her?" Kara asked.

Kara waited in silence for a short while before she spoke up about Haley again.

"Has she mentioned anything to you about me as of late?" Kara asked.

That question was a rather weird one to ask but Kara wondered if Haley would ever ask. Lilly questions about herself that she couldn't bring herself to ask Kara face to face. Kara then decided to ask one last question this time about Lilly herself.

"Can I make a small request, about our upcoming date would it be to much trouble. If you could wear the outfit I first saw you in school in along with underwear you wore during the time. You came over to dinner at my house to?" Kara said before she said one more thing,

"I just want to say thank you for everything you have done for me and taking me into your home" Kara says.

"I'm not the best person to ask these things to. I know nothing of them. You're best chance would probably be having Holly look at them. If they are magical, then she might be able to identify them." Lilly replied.

Without trying to sound too accusatory, Lilly chose the answer to Kara's question about Haley wisely.

"She's a lot stronger than you think. She'd never let something like that control her. Using the powers will most likely make it harder to resist giving in to them so I'd have to decline that offer." Lilly answered. "She's been pretty focused on getting used to her new abilities so she hasn't had any time to talk about other things. The stuff you saw her doing isn't all she has learned now."

The direction of the conversation was suddenly altered to a completely different track after the next question.

"I'll...have to think about that." Lilly answered after some deliberation. "It depends on what's available on the day."

"Just remember not to attack your host over the slightest things." Lilly added in after Kara thanked her for the hospitality.

As everything that had happened had tired Holly out both physically and mentally, she decided to take a rest like Haley. Not wanting to leave her sister alone in bed, Holly quickly got dressed into her nightclothes and snuggled up next to Haley. She knew this would probably end in a rather sodden outcome but it didn't really matter that much at the moment.

Kara took in everything that Lilly had to say to her when she mentioned that she speak. To Holly about the markings on her arms Kara's eyes seemed to darken for a brief moment. Then they returned to their normal color she didn't want to talk to about this as it was something she had totally hid from her during their date but Lilly. Was right about one thing maybe Holly would know what the markings meant.

Kara wasn't sure how to respond to Lilly's next statement she wanted to help Haley. Anyway she could but couldn't think of any other way to help out. "I wonder if I was the one who made her this way if I had never..." Kara's voice trailed off and grew quiet she couldn't bring herself to say that the reason. Why Haley's powers had awakened was that she had interfered in Haley's match against Holly. Kara quickly brought something up to change the subject.

"I'm only asking because if you're still up for it that day could be our date, that is if you still want to go on one" Kara says.

Kara then turned again to the door she opened it and was about to step out. When she stopped and looked back at Lilly "when I'm better can we have a friendly one on one match?" Kara asked. She waited for Lilly's answer then once she had gotten it left the room. She went back into her own and walked into her own closet she looked around to see if anything was missing. Before getting ready for bed herself she even searched for anything hidden like a secret passageway.

As Holly drifted off into sleepy land several minutes later she started to dream. She found herself standing with both her sisters at a old factory. Before her she saw Kara who was wearing a new battle outfit fighting against a girl with long silver hair who was wearing a golden demon mask. However there appeared something off about the match itself Kara wasn't attacking the girl she appeared to be shaking and crying uncontrollably. A word seemed to be heard and carried to Holly's ears.

"M..mm."

What could Kara have said? The girl before Kara moved forward and Kara remained standing still. A swirl of red blood shot forwards at Kara it struck her and knocked her to the ground. Kara cried out as she was struck but didn't get up she was to scared to. The blood latched onto Kara and rose her into the sky. It held onto her arms and legs a small yellow stream ran down from Kara's legs making a puddle upon the ground.

The girl created a javelin made out of blood gripping it with her hand she threw it at Kara. The javelin pierced Kara through the heart killing her outright.

"Haley comes first before anything else. I know for a fact that Mother wouldn't want to have to look after her while she's like this." Lilly replied, avoiding the topic of a date altogether. "Once she's at least a little better, then we can start to get back on track."

Kara proposed the opportunity for a friendly battle.

"As long as Haley's at least fit enough to regain her independence, then we can go for that." Lilly answered, returning to the point that Haley's health was paramount.

Once Kara had left the room, Lilly went back to her research for a few more hour before deciding to stop for the day and go to bed.

Kara found nothing and soon climbed into her own bed and went to sleep she felt kinda lonely. With no one else sleeping beside her but this would be something she had to get used to.

Shortly after Lilly had fallen asleep she herself began to dream. In her dream she found herself together with both her sisters and Kara there was a large cake upon the table. Each girl wore a party hat and several presents were upon the table near the cake some were for. Kara, Holly and Haley the mood of the party was fun the girls were laughing and joke around. However something seemed to be wrong with Kara she seemed to be fidgeting secretly and pressing her hands into her crotch did Kara have to go to the bathroom?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: New Paths to Undertake**

The rest of the night seemed to pass by decently for everyone else. But Kara tossed and turned most of the night her body was still sore and aching. But at least she was able to get several hours of sleep at least. Kara however awoke the Sunday morning long before the others she slowly got up out of bed and walked to her closet. Kara searched around for some clothes to wear for the day she picked out a pink and lavender shirt with three large pink buttons on it, green shorts, a red belt, gold bracelets, white stockings, and pink boots with dark green trims.

Deciding to do something different for a change Kara didn't bother to pick out any panties to wear. For the day she seemed to be taking Haley's example for the first time in her life. Yet wondered how the material of her shorts would feel against her peach. Maybe it'd be better to wear a skirt instead but Kara didn't want to wear one today. She then walked out of her closet and wondered what to do next she needed to use the bathroom. But wondered if either the maids or Marie was up early. Would they notice that Kara was using one of the spare bathrooms that might cause a problem.

So Kara decided on using Lilly's bathroom she used some small amount of magic and teleported, Inside of Lilly's bathroom where she placed her clothes upon the counter. Locked the door behind her and went about her tasks.

As the next day dawned, Holly was the first to wake up. The reason behind this was probably a combination of Haley's usual night-time troubles and her rapidly increasing urge to emulate what she probably did while sleeping as well, considering how her nightwear was as sodden as the rest of the bed. She often wondered how heavy a sleeper Haley was to not wake up even after soaking everything. Nonetheless, what's done is done and there's nothing she can do about it. She considered letting go right there and then as the bed was already soaked so no one would be any wiser if it was accidental or deliberate. Another thing which made her consider this was the fact that, whenever she tried to move, she could barely hold it any more so, if she tried to get up and go like she was meant to, then she'd likely make more of a mess and end up with the same result. Before committing herself to either choice, Holly ran through a quick pro/con session in her mind.

'Pros: She could stay in a nice warm bed (for a little while) and also ease the pain in her bladder, She wouldn't risk waking or hurting Haley unintentionally, Haley was surprisingly soft and huggable (despite being sodden), She wouldn't risk the chance of running into her while heading to the toilet and being leered over due to her current circumstance, She could barely move without feeling like it will all gush out of her so it would be more contained if she did it here.

'Cons: The bed was soaking wet and couldn't possibly be slept in any longer, The odour of the bed was rather bad, She'd be running right into her trap if she even considered using something other than a toilet for what she wanted to do, Doing it will probably lead into a vicious cycle and potentially wake Haley as well...'

And, the biggest downside of all: Deliberating like this was making it even harder to keep it under control. Now Holly felt like any slight movement will make her burst and drench the bed.

"Just do it here. The bed's getting cleaned anyway." A sleepy voice told Holly before she felt the warmth of the bed rekindle and get slightly wetter. "I won't tell anyone and no one needs to know."

Obviously, Haley had done what Holly was considering doing and it ended up with her losing control and going anyway. The stimulation from Haley's release had broke the last boundary which Holly had set herself and caused her dam to inevitably burst, drenching what dryness remained on the bed while simultaneously ending the suffering of her bladder.

"Better?" Haley asked Holly.

"Yes and no." Holly simply replied. "Anyway, when I've stopped, let's get up. We can't sleep in any more now."

After around half a minute more of staying in bed while Holly's overfull bladder emptied itself, the girls got up and began to head towards the bathroom to remove the sodden clothes which were sticking to them and freshen themselves up. Holly had to help Haley walk but, eventually they both reached the bathroom and began to start their day like normal.

Kara then stripped off her clothes and walked over to the shower. She turned on the water letting the water warm up before she stepped into the shower. Once the water was nice enough Kara walked in enjoying the water touching her body. She rose her arms and looked at the markings wondering just what they might mean. Could the reason they were around be because of her contract with Holly or could it be something else. She shook her head before starting to soap her body down using it all over her body. As she washed between her legs for a brief moment she thought of Lilly touching her there. Shaking her head Kara brought the shower head between her legs and did a few lewd things with her fingers for a few minutes. Before she finished up and washed her hair then stepped out of the shower.

Kara dried herself off and then dressed she took a couple of moments to walk. Around feeling the material of her shorts rubbing against her peach felt rather strange and erotic. She just hoped that the rest of the day would go smoothly maybe if things went right she could show. Haley what she was doing but first she knew that she needed to at least try and make things up with Holly. But Kara was unsure of where to start just thinking about Holly and Haley at that moment. Gave Kara a rather strange idea remembering her talk with Haley about what Lilly often did. Kara decided to try it out herself by taking a pair of underwear Lilly had taken from her own closet. Kara stepped into the shadows and soon flowed to Lilly's closet. Once inside Kara searched around for a light switch turning it on. She had to be quick as she didn't want Lilly to notice what she was doing if she woke up now.

Kara went to the section where Lilly kept the underwear of both twins knowing which pair she wanted to take. That being the lime green panties that Haley had worn and yellow panties that Holly had worn. Taking those she placed them in her left pocket then looked over at Lilly's own underwear and took a couple pairs of her own. Before turning off the light and forming back into her own room where she went into her own closet and placed the underwear. Among her own clothes hiding them from sight and hoping she got away with what she had just done. Then walked out of her closet and sat down on her bed.

As she sat down and thought back to earlier after her shower. She couldn't help but feel turned on now at least her shorts were dry for right now.

"How, does Haley do this all the time?" Kara asked herself.

 **Ravenclaw Manor**

Within his study Kale was once more going over the plans for the attack in a day's time. When he soon heard his private phone ring. He reached over and picked it up and soon answered who was calling him.

"Hello?" Kale asked.

The voice on the other end only spoke a few words.

"I'll take the job" the voice responded.

The line then went dead and Kale knew that it was the person who he had sent a request to earlier. He couldn't help but smile soon everything would fall into place.

The twins' usual routine had to be changed somewhat to accommodate Haley's current condition. Haley could barely stand by herself so Holly had to have her seated on a bath stool and shower her that way. She didn't really care about her current overwhelming desire to take a shower before Haley as she believed that Haley was much more important than herself at the moment. Haley continued to look in the mirror by the side of the shower while Holly took the showerhead and began to gently wash her.

"Something's up, isn't it?" Haley suddenly asked out of nowhere, which took Holly by surprise a little.

"What makes to say that?" Holly asked, trying to steer clear of the subject.

"I can see it all over you. You're trying to hide something from me, aren't you?"

"I'm not."

"Don't lie. You know I can see everything so clearly on you. You had a fight with Kara, didn't you?"

Haley hit the nail right on the head with that comment. Holly eventually gave up her feigned innocence and explained herself.

"So she said a few bad words and did a few bad things while I was fighting with Him?" Haley clarified.

"Yeah." Holly simply answered as she toweled down Haley's back before moving over to her front to shower there.

"You know what she's like. She probably didn't mean any of it and just said it as a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing."

"That might be right. Why are you so fixated on it?"

"Just am. I'll talk to her and see if I'm right."

"No! You're in no condition to do that!"

"I am. Who else is going to do it? I know you're not."

"She started it so it's only fair she apologies first!"

"That's not how I saw it..."

Holly gave up on talking Haley out of it. When she set her mind to something, there was no stopping her.

"This makes a change." Haley changed the subject randomly again. "Normally, I'll be the one doing this to you. It's kind of funny how things change."

"The talking or the washing?" Holly asked, unsure of the sudden change.

"This whole 'taking care of another' thing."

"It's the least I can do. You've been the one taking care of me for far longer."

"For all my life, you've been the one who always took care of me, despite being a few minutes younger than me. Like, back in our old school, when 'that' happened. You were the one who stood up for me, got beaten up for me and nearly expelled for me. All I did was sit in the background and cry. I was so weak back then and I still am now.

"Before I got these powers, you were always the one who protected me and took care of me when Lilly wasn't around. I've been nothing but a burden to you both and I hate that. I want to change. I want to get more brave, get stronger and be able to stand on my own two feet without anyone's help.

"And, again, today, you're going to be the one who sets me on the right path with making up with Kara. I know that you're going to try your best to convince me to do it as soon as possible but some things can't be rushed. I know that I was kind of in the wrong as well with it all and that's why I have a feeling that she won't listen to me until you've talked to her.

"That's why, right now, when you can't help me even if you wanted to due to reasons outside your control, I want to start getting stronger. I want to be able to protect you if you ever end up like this again. I don't want to be the one who just cries at everything to try and solve it. I want to be able to do things for myself. Even when I do make up with Kara, I'd probably be nothing but dead weight to her. Another thing for her to protect. I don't want to ever feel powerless again. I want to change. Sure, I know it won't be easy for me and I may need everyone's help while I'm going for it but, eventually, my goal will be reached and I can repay everyone for protecting me while I was weak. Please, don't let me face this alone..."

After pouring out her feelings while showering Haley, Holly couldn't take the pressure of it anymore and ended up crying in Haley's arms.

"I know you'll be able to do it all. Just take it one step at a time. You don't get nothing unless you work for it. Like, for now, I think you should at least try and face Kara again. That'll set you on the right path. I'll be here for you. And so will Lilly. And, even though you may not believe me, Kara as well. We'll all be supporting you." Haley comforted Holly. "So, just let me talk to her first. Then go and work your magic. I'm sure it'll work out in the end."

After a heartfelt time bonding in the shower, Holly and Haley were all clean and ready to start the day. They'd already informed the Maids of what had happened last evening. Haley took the crutch which was offered to her and began her task of allowing Holly and Kara to make up. She went to Kara's room, the one which she believed was assigned to her when she first started staying in the Manor, and knocked on her door.

"Hey, it's just me. Can we talk for a bit?" Haley called through the door.

Kara was busy sitting upon her bed she felt rather alone and bored. Thoughts went through her mind of her talk with Lilly the night before, of how she'd be able to at least talk and make up with Holly. Then she thought about Haley she had not seen her since she left the coliseum and wondered how she was doing. Worst of all the words that she had nearly said to Lilly about being the one who may have caused the dark powers within Haley to awaken. That was what was really on her mind right now he chain of thought was broken when she heard a knock on the door. Followed by hearing Haley's voice she wondered just what Haley would want?

"Sure, hold on a minute" Kara called back.

She got up and walked over to the door and opened it. When she saw Haley and looked her over Kara couldn't help be feel that this was her fault some how. She moved away and Haley walked into the room Kara went over and got a chair for her to sit on before. Sitting back on her bed then looked at Haley again.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kara asked.

She looked at the ground for a while not liking seeing Haley looking the way she did. Soon Kara gathered some courage then spoke again.

"I don't know how you cope with not wearing any underwear all the time or most of the time. But it feels strange I'm just not used to it look here" Kara told her, She unbuttoned her shorts and pulled down on side to show Haley she wasn't wearing any panties. Before buttoning her shorts and pulling them up again. "Maybe I should have chosen to wear a skirt today instead of shorts I can't help be feel aroused when the material rubs between my legs" Kara admitted while blushing.

She looked down at the floor again then back at Haley.

"There's something I need to tell you, you might not like what you're about to hear. But I need to get this off my chest, remember the fight you had with Holly a few weeks ago. Then during the battle Haley started to act rather strange to you? That was my doing I had cast a spell on her which then lead to you becoming rather angry and then the dark powers within you awakening." Kara tells her.

Kara looked at the floor once more.

"I blame myself for what I've done all the pain and hardships that you've had to go through. As of late I feel terrible for what I've done I fear that I may have placed you on a dark path similar to one. That I myself had to go through sometimes I wonder if there will ever come a day where I see you falling under the control of those powers and end up harming someone whom you love" Kara says.

"All I seem to do is cause everyone hardships I tried to kill Lilly, I done nothing but make Holly's life nothing but hell with everything I've done to her. I've tried to turn her against both you and Lilly, made her do things she didn't want to do. Then there's you and me doing this to you I'm suppose to be a friend to you and one day a sister. I wish I could take back everything I've done" Kara told her.

Kara then thought for a long time about something.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you I can try see if you can get healed. At least enough to move around on your own without help, I maybe can spend time with you we could try and we can try and get Lilly's diary, or we can play Mario kart again or go on a dream date together in our dreams"

"I'm so sorry for what I did seeing you like this hurts me more than anything" Kara says.

Kara opened the door and let Haley in. This was a good start for her plan but will she be able to pull it off?

"Not great, but, at least it's better than it was yesterday." Haley answered. "Holly's having to help me a bit with everything so I'm not too pleased about it all."

Before Haley managed to get started on her main reason for seeing Kara, the whole topic took a slight derail with Kara's randomness. She'd tried to do what Haley does but wasn't getting very far with it.

"To be honest, I don't know either." Haley admitted. "I've never really thought about it before. I tend to wear skirts when I do it as the underwear is easy to remove that way and you can really feel the freedom down there as there's nothing covering it up."

After the slight change of topic, Haley tried to get back on it again.

"Anyway, that's not the reason I'm here. I'm here for-" Haley was cut of by Kara.

Kara went into a long ramble which was more than likely important but Haley just couldn't keep up with it all. She changed topics too quickly and poured everything out in one go. All she caught of it was something to do with her Dark powers and her sisters but she couldn't follow any of it. Eventually, Haley managed to get a word in when Kara stopped to apologize for something, which Haley had no idea of.

"Oooookaaaaayyy..." Haley said with a slightly dazed expression. "I didn't get any of that but, anyway, I thought I said I wanted to talk?"

Finally, now that she had a chance to speak, Haley didn't want to miss it.

"What I'm here for is what happened yesterday between you and Holly. I read it off her when she was helping me with a shower. You and her had a fight, didn't you?" Haley began. "To be honest, if I was in a fighting condition, I'll more than likely go off on one and challenge you to a fight for repayment. Not only did you upset Holly, but you also harmed Lilly and hurled abuse at the both of them. I'm not here to lecture you on what's already happened. I'm here to start things off to set you both back on track, at Holly's request. She's too shy and stubborn to take the first step herself so I said I'd do it for her."

After a slight pause to let that sink in, Haley continued.

"If there's one thing that I've learned from all of this, it's that you never truly know someone unless you face them in a one-on-one match. I'm here to propose the option that you and Holly go at it in a friendly bout. I believe that this will allow you both to vent off your anger at one another in a situation where it's meant to happen. Of course, you won't truly be harming one another. I'll ask Lilly if she can make the rules similar to that of the fight at school. Holly will probably agree to it as well so I don't see what you could lose. Plus, it'll give you a clear taste of what she's capable of when she puts her mind to something." Haley suggested. "She also told me that she wants to get stronger so this will offer the perfect chance for that as well."

"I'll help you anyway I can if you'd like" Kara offered. She then got up from her bed and took Haley's advice she went into her closet and picked out a short black silk skirt. She put the skirt on after taking off her shorts and then returned to her bed. Haley then didn't seem to understand what Kara had said at first.

"I'll explain it again later, and yes you did say you wanted to talk but never said what it is you wanted to talk about." Kara told her.

Haley then spoke about knowing about the fight that both her and Holly had had. Before going on about saying she'd take the first step in setting this back on the right path between both girls.

"Yes, we did indeed have a fight, I only did those things because no one would tell. Me what was going on as I was confused Holly even went as far as to attack me with Radiant Blast. A spell I've as of late had been able to cast myself." Kara told her.

She let that sink in before speaking once again.

"If you are still up for a battle once your better we can go at it ok?" Kara asked.

Haley then proposed that both Holly and herself have a one-on-one match. Kara after hearing that while up for the idea apart of her was worrying about herself. Her powers were still out of whack and she wasn't sure what would happen in this upcoming match.

"Okay, I agree to Holly's request plus it would be nice to see what she is truly capable of" Kara pointed out. She then talked towards the door of her room and opened the door. "I guess we better go tell her the news" Kara replied. She waited for Haley and soon both girls started toward the twins room. During the walk Kara spoke once more about two things.

"I'd like you to pay close attention to what I'm capable of when I use my own dark powers. Plus I'm not sure if you remember this but a while ago you said that we could. Both search through Lilly's things together can we still do that once you're all better? Kara asked. She let everything sink in as the pair reached the twins door. Kara then knocked upon the door before speaking up.

"It's me Kara can I come in?" Kara asked.

Thankfully, Kara agreed to the proposition offered and they both headed back to break the news to Holly.

"Yours are slightly different from mine, if what Holly told me is anything to go by." Haley answered. "I'll see if there are any similarities in the combat and go by that."

Kara reminded Haley of their agreement to search for Lilly's things.

"If you're so set on it, I guess we could do that." Haley sighed. She mainly did it to mess with Lilly but she believed Kara to have other motives.

When Kara knocked on the door and announced herself, there was no reply from the other side, almost like Holly was not in the room. After waiting for a few moments, Haley decided to knock on the door as well.

"You can't just hide in your room. You wanted me to do this so the least you can do is work off of it. Besides, I thought you told me I needed rest? Standing around out here isn't going to give me that, you know?" Haley called through.

After Haley's announcement, the lock to the room's door clicked open as Holly pulled open the door. Haley headed in first as Holly stared at Kara icily.

Kara had a feeling that Holly still didn't want to see her as she waited outside. The twins room with Haley so to pass the time she spoke with Haley.

"Just, how much did she tell you about them?" Kara asked.

She heard Haley sigh which meant that she didn't want to go through with the idea. "We, don't have to do it we could always do something else. Maybe we could play Mario Kart again instead or have a ice cream eating contest where we each eat a bowl as fast as we can and whoever. Get's brain freeze first loses the contest" Kara told Haley.

Soon Kara saw the door open and Haley walked in she gave Holly her own icy glare. Once inside their room she turned to face Holly.

"I'll make this fairly quick I've agreed to do battle with you. All I need to know from you is how do you want this to go down like what are your rules?" Kara asked.

She then waited for Holly to answer her.

"I guess we need to let Lilly know about this as well" Kara says.

She then moved towards the door of the room but one last time turned to face Holly. "I want you to come at me with everything that you've got treat this battle like our last one in front of my old house." Kara told her.

Kara explained the reason she'd come to see Holly. It would appear that Haley's gotten her into quite the mess by proposing a combat between the pair.

"I'll tell you my rules when we've got an unbiased judge with us." Holly simply replied. "Any explanation before that would be a wasted effort."

Once the agreement had been cleared, Kara began to head out of the room.

"Do you think I'll be holding back? What do you take me for?!" Holly answered accusingly. "You'd better give it you all as well and not pull any unfair tricks like you normally do."

The friction between the pair could almost be felt by all present. When Kara had left the room and Holly had got herself ready for the coming battle, Haley headed over to Lilly's room to wake her up and explain the situation to her as well.

Around half an hour later, the quartet were gathered at their decided battleground. Lilly had been fully briefed on everything that was going on and was about to declare the rules of the conflict.

"..along with those rules, I'd like each of us to add another rule in to make this as fair as possible. We'll start with Holly and end with Kara." Lilly explained.

"My rule would be that Kara would be banned from using any darkness magic. Just being close to that corruption may set Haley off again. As I've prevented a main form of her combat abilities, I will make myself exempt from using any form of buff magic to even the playing field." Holly added in.

"No subterfuge!" Haley cut in. "I don't want to see anything like going invisible, creating duplicates or negating damage with copies."

"To ensure that no one gets too badly hurt, I will allow any combatant to withdraw when they feel like they've reached their limit. I don't want to be taking care of another person alongside Haley." Lilly suggested.

Kara waited around for the rules to be explained but nothing was given out yet. As Holly wanted Lilly to be the one to explain them,

"Someone who is a crying baby" Kara pointed out.

Kara who was then out of the room at this point walked outside of the manor. Once in the backyard of the place Kara used her magic to create the battleground for both her and Holly. The area that Kara created was a large a vast open grassy field. Several rolling hills were off to both the left and right hand side of where Kara stood. Here and there were several small pine trees which could be used as either a place to hide behind or as a small defensive place. In the very middle of the grassy field lay stone ruins of some unknown race. These ruins were mainly small destroyed buildings. In the sky above Kara it was grey and overcast it looked like it would soon start to rain any minute, Next to Kara was a small couch she had created with her own magic. For where Lilly and Haley could sit upon she cast a shield over it to protect it from the elements.

Once Kara was finished with creating the arena she was sweating. But Kara shook this off herself as she needed to see this through to the end, She wasn't going to lose to Holly not at all the three other girls soon arrived Lilly explained the rules then each girl was to add a rule. Holly's rule while it did sound just as Kara didn't want something happening to Haley couldn't help but also find it unfair.

"To make it more of a level playing field I want Holly banned from casting any sort of healing magic. Upon herself as I find that totally unfair." Kara says.

She found the other rules to be fair and just.

Kara then walked away from the girls she cast her magic upon herself. She then changed into her battle outfit. Kara's skin becomes deathly pale, and her eyes gain small black pupils, as her hair becomes ashen white, her hair is adorned with black head pieces on both sides of her head. She also gains red markings across her arms. Kara's outfit consists of a short black trench coat with white fur trim. Upon the area's around her breasts covering her hands are black gloves with contain a purple gem upon the top part of the hand. White fur is also located just around her under arms. These gems contain magical power of both wind and darkness. In the middle of the coat is a small pink bow followed with a small pink locket. Inside of this locket is a picture of Lilly, Haley and Holly, Covering her crotch is a small pair of white frilly panties on the top part is a small red outline. Kara then wears two pairs of black-thighs with some white fur located around the top parts of her thighs. Her entire outside if made from strong magic. Her small black shoes have a purple gem in the middle of the shoe which allows her to move at much faster speeds. Around Kara's waist is her sword belt where her sword is located.

'Whenever you're ready Holly you get the first move" Kara says.

Kara's addition to the rules was banning Holly from using Healing magic, which was actually kind of pointless as it won't work on shields. Nonetheless, it was now decided and agreed on so the rules cannot be changed.

After Kara had changed into her battle outfit, Holly decided to follow suite. She was engulfed in a pillar of white light which lasted for a few seconds before fading and revealing her battle outfit.

Holly was now kitted out in an armour set which can only be likened to a Valkyrie. Around her neck she had a silver and white heart-shaped charm with pure white angel wings expanding from the back of it, like the charm at the end of her blade, Redemption. Her shoulders were barely covered with pure silver shoulderguards embedded with Sapphires in the centre of the pair. Her back was covered with a flowing silver and white cape which touched the ground behind her. The cape was embroidered with the same pattern as her necklace. A large sapphire rested in the centre of the heart pattern. Her torso was covered with a full-plate silver breast guard. The breast guard was accentuated by a sapphire blue vine pattern curving across it. Her stomach was covered by a pale blue clerical shirt. On her arms were a pair of silver armguards extending from the chest armour, which were also adorned by the vine pattern of the breast guard. They stop just short of the wrists, like the sleeves of the clerical shirt under them. Her wrists were adorned with a pair of small silver bracelets, which carried an angel wing mirror pattern extending away from her body. In the middle of each bracelet was a small sapphire gem. Her hands were covered with full-plate silver gauntlets, which were tight fitting. Her waist was covered with a glowing silver belt around a pale blue mini-skirt. The buckle on the belt matches the running heart motif of her armour. The belt was surely magical in some sense but it remained an enigma for now. Holly had no leg armour on until half-way up her calves, which was were her tight-fitting silver full-plate boots began. The boots seemed to continue and end the vine pattern which began with her chest armour. The vine lengths end at the tip of her toes to branch out into snow-drop shaped bulbs. The centre of the tip of her boots were adorned with sapphires.

After her armour was complete, Holly summoned up her weapon. However, something was definitely happening to Redemption as it was glowing with a faint white light. Holly had yet to notice it. Kara had offered for Holly to make the first move.

"If you insist." Holly simply answered as she stared at Kara. Her eyes flashed for a brief moment before returning to normal.

Holly appeared to make no other move than pointing the tip of Redemption at Kara. A second later, a piercing beam of white light blasted forth from her blade directly towards Kara.

Kara watched as Holly went through a transformation of her own. She had to admit that it did look nice on her but that but now wasn't the time to admire it. The time right now was to fight and Kara could see that when then Holly summoned forth her weapon Kara decided to match her. Reaching down and pulled her own blade from its sheath.

Dark Repulser is aqua-colored. Its grip is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a hilt that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the center of the guard is a large aquamarine gem. The blade itself is a deep aqua color, the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at.

Once it was free Kara noticed that Holly's weapon was glowing. She wasn't sure why of this and ignored it but a moment later a white beam blasted from its tip right at her. Kara moved to the side and avoided the beam she then pointed her own blade at Holly. "Fresh Wolf" Kara says with a swing of her sword, Kara creates a gust of wind, shaped like two white wolves to attack and sent them at Holly.

"Did it ever pop into your mind that when you ran off on your own. Leaving me not knowing where you were or what happened to you that I would be feeling really worried" Kara yelled at Holly.

Kara drew her weapon and sent a pair of wolves towards Holly whom, knowing that she had activated something on Kara, just stood her ground and let the attack strike her. Just as the wolves reached her, the effect of her Backbiter kicked off and sent the attack back at Kara. The wolves changed their course and went racing back to strike at Kara instead.

"If I told you why you wouldn't understand!" Holly countered. "Don't try and act like it was my fault that it happened! You're just too clingy! Can't family matters stay between family members when you're around?!"

Holly started at Kara again and activated her gaze effect.

Seeing as how her previous attempt at ranged had failed, Holly decided to take things a littler closer. Charging alongside the wolves, Holly dashed towards Kara and attempted a thrust attack to the right of where the wolves were running.

"I should rightfully be blaming you for Haley's condition! You're the one who corrupted her with your foul energies!" Holly shouted at Kara.

Kara smiled as she had cast her attack upon Holly just mere moments ago. Yet a look of surprise came upon her face as right when the attack reached Holly. They changed direction and headed back towards herself. "What, the hell what did you do to me!" Kara snapped. As the wolves closed in Kara could see that Holly was charging towards her with her weapon aimed forward she moved towards her left side the avoided the right-sided wolf but the left one struck Kara on her chest. Knocking her to the ground and sliding along on the damp glass. Kara had also avoided Holly's sword attack as well. Once Kara slowly got to her feet. A small shock went through her body causing her to stagger for a few seconds.

"What was that just now?" Kara thought.

Shaking her head Kara looked back at Holly.

"You, could have tried!" Kara yelled back. "This is your fault, you say I'm too clingy take a look at yourself you always hide behind others!" Kara added. She didn't respond to Holly's last part she only nodded her head meaning that Holly was read about family problems staying between family.

"Wind Blade" Kara shoots multiple blades of wind that attack the designated target. There were about four total and headed for Holly.

Yet when Holly blamed Kara for for having caused Haley's current condition. That caused her to snap and scream in rage.

"How, dare you blame me for that! and yet it was you who caused Haley's dark powers to awaken. When you refused to take the battle you had with her seriously and started messing around" Kara countered.

Missing on her charge towards Kara did not really bother Holly that much as she knew that she'd weakened Kara's weapon. She wondered how long it would take Kara to realise that.

"Divine Justice." Holly answered with a smile in regards to Kara's exclamation.

Due to the current slippery condition of the battlefield, Holly slipped a little after her charge and stumbled slightly before regaining her footing, only to be struck in the back by Kara's wind blades. Holly yelped in surprise as the collision of the blades unbalanced her and sent her falling onto the floor. The backdraft of the fall caused Holly's skirt to fly up a little a reveal a pair of pale blue butterfly print panties to whomever was behind her at the time. Strangely, Holly's shield seemed a little different to Kara's. One obvious difference was that it prevent the strikes from actually hitting her body. They were stopped by a blue barrier about 30cm away from her body. The faint flicker of a silhouette no more than a foot tall could be seen at the centre of the barrier's origin point.

Holly tried to push herself up but was sent prone again by the sudden shock of the shield. This was unusual...

"A shock?! Why?" Holly asked herself mentally.

Not wanting to stay prone, Holly, again, pushed herself to her feet and turned to face Kara again.

"No longer will I remain a cowardly crybaby." Holly boldly stated. "Today, the old me dies and the new me is reborn!"

The faint glowing of Redemption now changed to a pulsating glow and the space between pulsations was lessened.

After having cast her last attack upon Holly something seemed to be wrong with Kara. She was short on breath the last attack couldn't have drained her of magic that much could it? Kara was facing Holly once more she smiled as Holly stumbled and then was hit by her attack. Causing her to fall to the floor giving Kara the perfect few of Holly's panties a blush. Formed upon her face not wanting to miss this chance. Kara dashed forwards towards Holly she slipped and slided a few times before. Regaining her footing as she got closer to Holly and within range.

She started to bring her weapon forward when she suddenly felt it turn. Much heavier than it normally was Kara had to use her other hand to hold on her blade when she suddenly seemed to cry out in pain and stop in her attack on Holly as she felt severe pain race through both of her arms this caused Kara to drop her blade onto the ground.

"Not now" Kara screamed.

She screamed again in pain a fresh wave of sweat covered her face.

Thankfully, due to her earlier action, Holly managed to withdraw from the strike radius of Kara's blade while she swung. However, she was not expecting the other action from Kara. Strangely, Kara stopped before she managed to reach Holly and cried out in pain for some unknown reason. This only infuriated Holly further.

"Posing a wound again to make me go easy on you?!" Holly angrily asked as she performed a full withdraw to put some distance between her and her opponent. "Honestly, you never change."

Once she believed she was far enough away from Kara, Holly readied her action to attempt to dodge and strike if Kara came close to her.

The pain in Kara lasted for about a minute longer and soon went away. Yet Holly then seemed to speak to her angrily once more about what had just happened to her. "That wasn't posing that was real, I'm surprised you never picked up on it as I was hiding from you all day yesterday" Kara pointed out.

Kara needed a way to end this battle soon as things. She placed her weapon back in its sheath and started to call upon the wind. Soon a gentle breeze begins to blow across the field Kara first uses the wind to play with Holly's skirt as a means of distracting her for what she is about to do. Remembering of the times she had flown Haley around Kara decided to try that trick on Holly. Knowing the effect it would have if it works on her.

Pointing both hands at Holly Kara closes her eyes and starts to use the wind to lift. To try and left Holly off the ground if she is able to, Kara next will use the very wind to fly Holly around the arena.

"Prepare to lose this fight!" Kara yelled.

"You expect me to pay attention to every little thing you do?" Holly asked in surprise. "I'm not a damn stalker! Of course I wouldn't notice it!"

Despite Kara's attempt at distracting Holly with the wind, she remained resolute and didn't care if her skirt was fluttering around or not. She continued to focus on Kara intently to try and gauge what she was trying to do. Her Arcane Sight kicked in and she knew exactly what Kara was trying to do. She quickly dived to the right and out of the affected area to prevent herself from being flown around helplessly and forced to withdraw.

"Nice try!" Holly chuckled. "I know exactly what you're trying to do!"

"I think you'll find that it's you who's going to lose this fight!" Holly retorted as she raised Redemption into the air. The rapid pulsations of the blade were all blending into one so it seemed like the blade was permanently glowing brightly. "Sanctuary!"

A bright beam of white light shot out of the blade and towards the sky. Seconds later, the field was being assaulted at random intervals, centred on where Kara was, by blinding beams of white light. Around five beams all fell, covering nearly all forms of escape for Kara.

"Not, everything but it would have been nice" Kara tells her,

Kara could see that Holly had dived to the side to avoid being lifted off the ground. She watched as Holly's blade was rose into the air then a white beam shot out into the sky. Seconds later, five beams fell straight at her Kara looked around for a means to escape. But she was unable as they were all covering most of her means of escaping them.

"Asfal" is a defensive magic ability where the user uses wind magic to create a wall of wind. Kara called forth the very wind itself to start blowing even stronger around her body and in front of her. As the winds raged on the field of battle the first of the beams struck the wind barrier. Followed by a second one striking it as well. Kara fought to maintain the barrier just as the last three struck her head on front the sides and behind her. Kara cried out in pain and was flung backwards sliding of the wet grass until she came to a stop.

Kara lay upon the ground for a short time. Her battle outfit was cut and torn in places revealing parts of her breasts burn marks covered her arms and legs from where. The beams of light had struck her body slowly Kara caught to her feet.

"Is that the best you got you weak, whiny peeing bitch!" Kara taunted Holly.

Soon the rain began to fall upon the pair in a small drops that soon turned into medium sized after a few minutes.

"Shatter the Earth! Hear the roar of the Wind God that reduces everything to a cloud of dust! Pa'ir Al-Hazard" Kara summons a tremendous tornado that ensnares an opponent in its center and shatters the opponent with its extreme wind power.

Kara pointed her hands at Holly and cast her attack.

Three of the five beams hit Kara. This was a good outcome. Suddenly, Redemption appeared to go out of control for a moment and forcibly thrust itself into the ground. This sudden change took Holly by surprise as a beam of light burst out of the ground where Redemption struck. A small silhouetted figure began to materialize in front of Redemption before also being engulfed by the light of the beam. Words formed in the heads of all present.

"The contract has been finalised. I shall serve you now, Light of Dawn."

The explosion from the impact seemed to engulf Holly for a moment before another change came over her armour. It appeared mostly the same except for a few minor additions.

Floating just slightly above Holly's head was a silver tiara with a large sapphire in the centre of it. Her shoulderguards now had a small vertical halo a few centimetres behind them. These halos were embedded with Sapphires. Around 5 centimetres away from her cape was another large vertical Halo which extended just slightly shorter than the length of Holly's person. In the gap between the the Halo and the cape were a pair of pure white angel wings which seemed to be attached to Holly's body. Her gauntlets now had the same heart motif as her cape, with the sapphire in the centre of the gauntlets. Holly's belt now radiated an aura of magic but it's effect was stopped by the rules in action.

Redemption appeared to be affected by the biggest change. It was no longer a shortsword now. Instead, it was a quarterstaff. The base design and materials it was made from remained but it now appeared that the charm and the hilt of the old blade had fused together to create a large decoration at the top of the quarterstaff. The white love heart is now the centrepiece of the top with the pure white angel wings extending from it. The design appears to be for more than just aesthetic detail, though. When Holly took the quarterstaff in hand and turned it with her wrist so the tip was pointing downwards and the shaft was behind her back, the true purpose behind the decoration was made apparent. It's purpose was to be like a mock blade at the top of the quarterstaff so it could be used for both striking and slashing. In Holly's off hand appeared a large white shield. It was clearly made from the same material as the staff. Its shape resembled the running heart motif of her entire kit so it was a love heart shaped shield. The centre of the shield also had a sapphire embedded into it.

At Holly's feet was the small one foot tall silhouette. However, it had now taken physical shape. This small creature was a spitting image of most Valkyries in mythology. She had pure white back length hair and orange eyes. On her head she has a tiara which looks exactly like Holly's. She also has a pair of earrings which follow the same motif as Redemption. On her chest she's wearing a silver and gold bodysuit with detached sleeves. Her hands are covered by silver and gold gauntlets. Around her waist she has a silver and gold belt with an angel wing pattern extending from it and touching the floor behind her. This pattern serves as a kind of makeshift skirt. Her legs are covered, from the knee down, in silver and gold plated greaves ending in a pair of sabatons following the same style. She has a silver shortsword in her right hand and a gold heart-shaped shield in her left.

Due to the change, Holly was unable to react to the tornado, which was now near enough engulfing her. She raised her new shield to try and defend against the worst of it but that was probably not enough. The new chibi-Valkyrie quickly dived in front of Holly and raised her shield. A huge Golden half-sphere engulfed the pair and reduced most of the impact of the tornado but it still hit Holly. The chibi-Valkyrie appeared to not react at all. Once the shield was up, it dispelled the remainder of the tornado, leaving a heavily buffeted Holly half-standing-half-kneeling in her previous position. She began to push herself back to her feet with the aid of her new companion. It was clear that she was straining to get up but she didn't appear to be making any noise or rebuke to Kara's insult. This was strange compared to the running insult battle which was going alongside the combat.

Once Holly was back on her feet, she stared Kara down before placing her shield in front of her and dashing towards Kara, using her new wings, to perform a hovering shield bash attack.

On the sidelines, viewing the battle, Chanki came out just as Holly began to activate her awakening. He appeared to have a new wing-shaped marking on the underside of his neck.

"Interesting..." He quietly mumbled to himself.

Kara was now panting even more than before that last attack had drained her. Quite a bit of magical power she could feel the faint aches and pains starting to work their way across her body. She ignored it only to watch in confusion at first as she saw what Holly's blade do. She watched the blinding light appear then heard a voice inside of her head.

"She's finally done it" Kara thought.

She then watched as Holly went through a transformation her armor seemed to change as did. That of her own weapon which then became a quarterstaff she liked these new sets of clothing upon Holly. She was surprised see a companion appear around Holly and now knew things were about to get serious she was done playing her small childish games and decided to show Holly her own. Soon the wind began to blow much stronger than before.

"Wisdom sails with wind and time" Kara says.

The very wind started to blow stronger and stronger around Kara and soon she was engulfed by the wind. After a few seconds the wind started to clear and Kara had gone through her own change. Kara has a lean figure of exquisite beauty, a faerie vision of perfection of limb and carriage. Milky white skin, like polished alabaster. Kara's hair becomes black as a raven's feathers with a very slight white tone added and lengthens to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. In her hair is a jewelled crown or circlet, its rubies seeming to twinkle beneath the dark tresses like hungry eyes. The face itself was one of awful beauty, of such perfection of symmetry and aesthetics that it made the soul quiver with shame, desire and repulsion. Her eyes glowed with a pale yellow light from within, and her pupils were tiny points of blackness in pools of luminescence. Two small earrings with small white sapphires are attached to her ears.

Kara is usually seen in a form consisting of a black bikini-esque outfit with parts of white. The bikini top is black and white in colour and covers her small breasts quite well. She wears a pair of black and white bikini panties that are made of silk. Around her neck is a small necklace made out of pure black onyx. Behind her back are a pair of four large black raven-like wings with small white feathers.

The armor on upon both of Kara's arms are much like the armor on her legs. The color is black and made up of ancient magic and obsidian and the armor covers all of her arms with ancient runes placed upon them. At the elbow joint there is a pair of spikes that stick out four inches. Her gauntlets are black and have a symbol of a raven on the back side of the hand and a dragon upon the inside of the palm the tip of each fingertip has been shaped into points so they can be used in melee combat. Between each knuckle of the gauntlet there are one inch spikes that have a slight tint of white in them. Her boots contain ancient runes and symbols to increase her speed and movement.

As Kara looked upon Holly she smiled for a moment then spoke to her.

"Show, me what you can truly do!" Kara told her.

She then flapped her own wings and took to the skies to avoid Holly's charge attack. She flew around a short while and landed. Back where she currently was but was hovering a foot off the ground. Then turned around to face Holly she then cast a spell on herself.

"Enlighten" Kara called out, this spell Increases her intelligence and wisdom.

She now decided to totally change tactics against Holly she took her blade from its sheath. Once more and point the tip towards Holly's right leg "Moon Fang" Kara calls out before she fires a concentrated energy blast from the tip of the blade in the shape of a crescent moon. Next she cast a second attack "Blade Wind" Kara calls out once more. Her sword glows white then shoots off wind in as sharp as blades to cut its enemy to shreds. She fired off five blades of wind towards her leg as well.

Kara activated her Awakening mode as well and began to fire off some spells at Holly, who was quickly recovering from her failed Shield bash. She managed to use the updraft created by her charge to perform a loop in the air and rotate herself so she was facing Kara again. Not wanting to take the full brunt of the various projectiles which were hurtling towards her, Holly curled herself up into a ball in midair and her wings began to expand before wrapping themselves around her until her whole body was engulfed in them. They then started to rapidly rotate clockwise before creating a shell around themselves. Once the missiles hit the wing-shield, they were reflected off in various directions. Once they'd all been reflected, the wings stopped spinning and opened themselves up to reveal a grinning Holly.

Holly extended her quarterstaff and pointed the tip towards Kara. The large halo behind Holly then moved around to the front of her and at the tip of the quarterstaff. Following their larger counterpart, the smaller halos behind her shoulderguards did the same but stopped inside the larger halo to create a mock Yin-Yang shape. The large halo then began to slowly rotate clockwise with the smaller ones inside doing the same so the shape remained. After a few moments, a symbol appeared at the very tip of the rotating halo. The symbol remained stationary at the peak. Seconds later, another matching symbol appeared at a 30 degree angle to the first, like the hands of a clock. After that one, a third appeared at a 30 degree angle to the second. This was definitely counting down something. With each symbol appearance, the rotating of the halo got slightly faster. The chibi-Valkyrie was standing guard over Holly for the whole time.

Chanki was watching Holly's latest companion intently, almost like he was trying to determine what she was and how she came into being.

Holly managed to evade her attacks which meant that Kara would have to try. Something totally different with her she wanted to admit that she was proud of Holly for doing so well. But she wasn't sure if Holly would respond to it as she remembered a moment ago Holly. Had not responded to her earlier insult maybe she had just chosen to ignore it or something.

"I'm proud of you" Kara admitted to Holly.

Deciding to give in and let her know she then gazed down at the small companion. Beside Holly and thought of something "if I may be so bold to ask but what is your name I'm Kara Ravenclaw?" Kara asked.

She then cast her gaze towards both Lilly and Haley who were down on the ground. "What do you two think of this fight?" she asked. Before a couple of other thoughts drifted into her mind about what had happened to her at the coliseum during Haley's battle.

"I wish to discuss this with you all once this battle is finished when Haley was fighting. And using her dark powers I felt stirring in my own dark powers where they wished to be used" Kara sent the girls.

Kara then returned her attention back to Holly only to see her point her quarterstaff at her. Followed the halos around her to move forward Kara knew what this meant Holly was about to cast, A large spell upon her how she wished she could just give in and use just one dark based attack. It'd be the perfect counter to whatever Holly was planning to cast. But knew that she was banned from casting anything. So instead Kara decided to try something else first she pulled her blade from its sheath once more then pointed it at Holly. Second she called upon the wind around Holly to start to blow faster and faster she wasn't using this as a means to blow Holly around again. She directed the wind currently blowing towards the quarterstaff in her hand sending the wind to try and blow it out of her hand.

She then pointed the blade at Holly Kara then cast her next spell where she starts, To condense stray magical energy in the area into a large sphere, and three small spheres. She pointed her blade at the largest sphere and smiled at Holly. Lastly Kara thought of something she had not done in a long while and smiled at the perverted thought.

At Kara's compliment to her power, Holly smiled a little in response.

Despite Kara's attempt to contact the Chibi-Valkyrie, it continued to stand guard and ignore her. Whether it did not understand the human language or just chose to remain silent was still a mystery.

"It's a little boring as it's not really going anywhere. Holly's little friend was possibly the only unexpected thing which happened." Haley answered.

"I think you should focus more on the fight at hand rather than the opinions of the spectators." Lilly replied.

Kara sent something to all the people present. Once the battle was over, then she'll see if it managed to reach all of them.

Kara attempted to take an action but Holly's powers cut off all relays between the muscles in her arms and the neurological messages being sent to them. Her body just wouldn't act as she wanted it to, leaving Holly free to take actions without rebuke.

Seeing as how the threat of an attack was neutralised for now, Holly put all her focus into charging up the halos with power, adding another three marks to the circle. It was now half complete and will soon be ready to fire.

Kara gave Holly her own smile in return and was abit disappointing that Holly's spirit ally. Didn't say anything back to her so Kara went on to ignore it for the time being. She even went with Lilly's advice and returned her attention to the battle. Kara had just nearly finished gathering energy for her own attack when her body suddenly refused to move anymore. Kara then seemed to fall from the sky and land upon the ground with a thud. Her attack she had been about to cast vanished altogether.

Kara wanted to scream out in rage but she was unable to even speak. The only good thing about this was where she landed Kara had the picture perfect view of Holly's panties. Of what she saw and all however as much as she liked the view on the inside Kara was raging she didn't want the battle to end like this she wanted to go out fighting.

"This isn't fair" Kara cried in her mind.

Even though she still was unable to move Kara kept trying but had no such luck.

"Damn it, Holly damn it to hell" Kara screamed in her mind.

As she lay there her thoughts seemed to drift to earlier before the battle. Where her eyes had seen all three girls nude and to make it even better both Lilly and Haley were still naked. This seemed like the best early birthday present Kara could ever ask for. Now if only one of the girl's would have an accident that'd make things even better.

Kara appeared to not even try to interrupt the effect of Holly's gaze ability. This lack of resistance made her believe that Kara was giving up.

As an action was yet to be taken by Kara, Holly put all her focus into charging the Halos again, adding another three symbols to the circle. Only three more remained before the spell was complete. Things were looking in her favour.

"Get up and fight!" Haley yelled at Kara. "Don't just lie there and wait for it to be over! You've got to strike while you can!"

Kara was still unable to move her body as she watched Holly. Further gathered power for her latest spell she didn't like the looks of it. She tried to move again and again but still was unable too so Kara gave up. Until she heard Haley's voice calling out she seemed to be yelling at her to move or at least get up.

"Alright, alright" Kara called out.

She started to try and move once again and soon found she was able to move her body. Slowing Kara got to her feet only to see her armour begin to rust. She looked upon it as she saw the cracks forming and it turning a dull reddish-brown color. Kara swore as her anger got the better of her she looked at Holly.

Kara thought quickly she had to find a way to distract Holly. So that she herself could cast her own attack she thought of one spell that might work on Holly and soon cast the spell.

"Confuse" Kara called out.

She then started to move her arms around which seemed to be moving at a much. Slower speed this wasn't working out for her she needed to regain her own advantage and cast a spell. That would end the fight if it truly worked.

"Aerial Burial" Kara yelled a technique created using Air Magic as a base. By manipulating the surrounding air currents in such a way with her magical power, she causes them to rotate at massive speeds.

Having the battle in her favour allowed Holly to be a little more aggressive while charging her ability. She sensed a spell effect being sent off from Kara towards her and attempted to negate the effect. She could have counterspelled it but that wouldn't have been as effective in this situation.

Kara also appeared to be pulling out all she had in light of the current situation. This action just made Holly more confident as she saw it as a sign of desperation. They had both agreed to go all out but this was just putting a whole new spin on the term. For now, Holly decided to only charge it by a little as she'd need the freedom to move and fight more than ever right now. The turbulence of the air currents made it harder to navigate for Holly.

Movement was even more tricky now that the air was spiralling at extremely high speeds. Holly nearly failed to maintain control over her own flight, meaning that she couldn't attempt to move to safety. She'd just have to take the brunt of the wind and hope for the best. Visibility was also taking a strike from the wind currents which made her next action harder to target.

She couldn't see where Kara was so she hoped to aim a little bit above her and around 10ft forward as she conjured a flame sphere.

Due to not being able to see where Kara was, Holly couldn't attempt her usual tactic. After all had been done, she'd only managed to add a single symbol to her charge, leaving two left before she could release the attack.

Kara's spell failed to have any effect on Holly what's so ever this made her angry. She still needed to find some sort of way to distract Holly so that her spell. Would have the effect she wanted it to have as this spell was rather tricky.

Kara seemed to lose track of Holly but she still knew where she was. As she was able to feel where Holly was by sensing her on the air currents, Which were blowing wildly around her this had no effect on Kara. She then felt as Holly was casting a spell she knew she had to dodge it but was unable to. The spell Kara was casting on Holly had a fatal flaw.

The winds around Holly were starting to create an extremely dense sphere of wind which blocks off any oxygen from the outside, and makes it very difficult to break from the inside. It should be noted however, it's impossible to keep this spell active for long periods of time, due to it being taxing on her reserves and she cannot move while using this spell.

Kara then felt the flame sphere strike her and she cried out in pain. As she felt the flame burn her skin she just hoped that she would have enough strength to finish, Her spell as she already felt her magical powers starting to leave her body. Plus she wasn't a fan of casting her current spell on Holly normally this was meant to kill a person but Kara was using as a way. So, that all Holly would do is black out for a little while once the fight was over she'd be back to her old self.

Going back on her perverted thought from before Kara sent a small blade of wind. At Holly's underwear hoping to cut through them much like she did when she first met the twins.

The circulating air around Holly was becoming more and more dense. She could feel herself becoming short of breath. Hoping to try and hold on for just a little longer to allow her spell to take effect, Holly started to work on limiting her own oxygen intake and keeping herself from suffocating.

Holly managed to keep herself from losing too much oxygen as she tried to spot Kara again.

Again, the whipping and churning of the winds prevented her from tracking Kara, so, as she noticed that her last spell had made contact, Holly aimed a little to the right, around five feet or where her last spell had hit, and put the remainder of her power into charging up the halos before firing them off. She believed that the cone and cylinder of the power would at least scathe Kara a little, if not hit her head on. Before firing, she had to make sure she could remain aloft otherwise her attack would definitely miss.

Despite the howling and whooshing of the maelstrom winds, Holly felt like she was flying on the calmest breeze ever. She didn't even notice the speed of the wind against her flight. She felt like she knew, for sure, that her attack would hit home.

After all the symbols lit up, the battlefield fell silent for a moment. The halos aligned in the Yin/Yang shape they started at. The silence of the battlefield remained until it was suddenly broken by the eruption of a cacophony of laser-like sounds as an enormous beam of sapphire and white light burst forth from the halos in front of Holly. They began spinning again and the cylindrical light began to split into the two separate colours before making a double-helix like shape. It was easily ten feet in diameter. It burst through the tumultuous winds, momentarily dazzling all the spectators, and brought back a brief beam of sunlight from outside. The beam stayed constant for around three seconds before slowly shrinking in size and trickling out, like the last rays of an evening sunset.

Due to the sheer force and power which the beam demanded, Holly began to falter and fall slightly before regaining her flight. It took a whole lot out of her so she hoped that the battle was over as she knew she probably couldn't take a single hit right now. The halos returned to their original places before her outfit returned to its previous appearance and she began to slowly float back down to the ground.

The sphere of air that was keeping Holly caged seemed to slowly begin to fail. As small gaps began to appear at random spots meaning that openings were appearing and Holly. Would be able to escape Kara cursed at this as she was feeling the effects of her own powers. That were rapidly draining away themselves soon Holly would be free and able to attack her. Which meant that Kara would be wide open to attack even the winds were starting to lose their strength. Kara could still feel the rapid increase in growing power that was in the air above her.

As she looked up into the air she only stared in wonder as giant beam. Shot down from the sky it tore through the winds coming right at her. Kara was scared she didn't have the power to block against this which meant there was only two ways left. And she wasn't going to do one of those so she'd have to dodge it but could she.

Kara tried to run and dodge the incoming beam of energy she only got a few feet away. Before the beam slammed into the area where Kara was located. She screamed out in pain her scream was so awful to hear it was filled with such pain and suffering that the other girl's present wondered if was even human. The scream was the one and sound of when Kara saw the body of her dead Mother. She felt her skin start to blacken and burn Kara started crying at the pain. Fresh tears fell from her cheeks yet she still screamed. She didn't want to say that she would quiet she could endure this pain she just needed to get through this attack.

However as Kara cried and screamed in pain she finally managed to avoid. The worst of the beam and fell to her side. The entire right side of her armour had been completely destroyed her beautiful skin was blackened with blood and burns and her right arm and leg. Were covered in blackness she fell on her right knee and screamed in sheer pain. The look on her face was one of pain and sheer anger she wanted nothing more than to give into the darkness and break the rule she had promised not to use. But she felt herself starting to slip just a simple taste of that power would help turn the tide in this fight. But Kara was still powerless and couldn't use any of her powers at all.

However the look on her face seemed to fade as she watched as Holly. Floated down to the ground she still wouldn't give up this fight even though she was no longer able to move. The right side of her body all that much due to the pain and the burns on her skin. Her clothes vanished and returned to its previous appearance.

"You, surprise me I was nearly done there but it seems like we are both no longer. In shape to keep up with this battle what do you say in calling it a tie?" Kara asked.

After the carnage of Ragnarok, Kara decided to call it tie. Holly wasn't pleased with this outcome but, after weighing up her current fighting condition against a prolonged fight, all she could see was her losing. Better to tie than to lose so, with slight hesitation, Holly raised her right hand in a sign of surrender and her clothes returned to what they were, which was a sleeveless grey formal dress with a white blouse on under it.

After the conclusion was decided, Haley and Lilly came over from their spectator seats. Strangely, Chanki still remained around Lilly's neck.

"I accept that this battle ended in a draw." Lilly announced before signalling the end of the fight. "It was pretty close to start with before Kara gained the advantage by creating her typhoon weather."

"You were awesome, Sis!" Haley joyfully congratulated Holly, who was just starting to push herself up from the ground. "I didn't know you had it in you to pull off a laser beam blast like that."

"That was pretty surprising, but I'm more concerned about that little rodent-like thing by her feet." Chaki cut in as he indicated the Chibi Valkyrie with a point of his nose.

The Valkyrie didn't appear to be too keen on Chanki. She raised her sword and pointed it towards him with a distasteful look on her face.

"Actually, I was about to get to that." Lilly agreed. "Anyway, let's get back inside where we can talk about this more privately."

Kara's own clothes return to what they had been before the fight. She was just glad that the fight was finally over as her entire body ached all over. As she saw the others come over she said nothing for a short while finally noticing that Chanki was around Lilly's neck. "I didn't really want to cast that spell but I was desperate" Kara told the others. She then looked over at Holly and did something which seemed kind. She gave Holly a small hug then let her go before going back to where she was.

"I'm very proud of you, you amazed me in this battle today" Kara said.

She started towards the main house then stumbled a little before regaining her footing. She looked back at Lilly and Haley. "Did you guys ever come up with an answer to my earlier question about how I was affected a little by Haley's dark powers in her last battle?" Kara asked.

The trio soon made its way inside the house.

Due to her current condition, Holly couldn't do much to avoid being set upon by Kara. Despite what had happened, she decided to let Kara have her way for a moment and gave into the hug. She placed her head on Kara's shoulder during the hug as a sign of appreciation.

The group headed back inside. Haley was a little put off by Holly's silence since her transformation to Awakened mode but decided to wait for an appropriate time to press the matter.

"Still working on that one. I'm not sure what to think about it." Lilly answered Kara.

"Maybe you just wanted to join the fight so badly that your powers wanted it too?" Haley suggested.

Chanki appeared to show some interest in the conversation but kept it well hidden.

Once inside, the discussion began. Questions were asked but Holly had no response. Eventually, she gave in and decided to fall on her backup plan. She didn't want them to worry about her. She began to make a few gestures with her hands but Lilly was oblivious to what they meant. Haley, on the other hand, gasped in shock.

"What?! How?!" Haley asked, worried for Holly's health. Holly gestured back.

"What's wrong?" Lilly questioned, still in the dark about everything.

"It would appear that our little friend here has lost her ability to speak." Chanki cut in. "It happened around the time she triggered that change and her little friend appeared."

At this revelation, all eyes fell on the Valkyrie by Holly's feet. The Valkyrie ignored all but Chanki, and stared back at him.

Holly tapped her foot twice to get attention back on her before signing something else to Haley.

"Something to write with? Sorry, but I've got nothing." Haley replied before checking her pockets once more. "Wait, will this do?" She asked as she pulled a small white piece of chalk. Holly smiled in thanks and took the offered chalk before heading back outside again to the garden. The group followed. Holly stopped on a large piece of pathway and began writing something with the chalk. It was a little hard to read due to the nature of chalk but it was still legible.

'Don't blame Remi. It's not her fault I've lost my voice.' The writing read. Haley and Lilly took 'Remi' to be the name of the Valkyrie. Holly wrote some more. 'I think I'm just a little tired. It'll come back soon.'

During the hug that Kara had with Holly she felt her place her head. Against her shoulder this made Kara feel warm inside and she wanted to keep the hug lasting longer. But due to the tension between the pair Kara was the one who had pulled back first she looked at Holly, Then seemed to quickly look away.

Her earlier question two both girls had finally been answered. Lilly was unsure on what to make of it and Haley thought Kara had wanted to join in. Kara thought over what had been said and silence hung over the pair for a while.

"It could be but I'm not really sure of what to make of it unless it were to happen again. If I were to see Haley fight a battle maybe then I might get a better understanding." Kara pointed out,

Kara had then asked a question to Holly yet for some reason it went unanswered, The same could be said for both Lilly and Haley's question's to Holly as well. She wasn't sure just what was going on but it seemed Haley was the one to pick up on things. Holly seemed to have lost her voice for some strange reason.

"Yet it didn't happen too me was does this mean?" Kara asked.

She started to feel down as she began to think that somehow this was part her fault.

Kara didn't say anything for a time she looked at Holly. "Maybe that's for the best maybe some rest will help" Kara says. She seemed to begin to back away from the group as a means of wanting to be alone.

Much was left to debate when the revelation of why Holly was silent came into question. Chanki seemed to accuse Remi, the small Valkyrie who was still in a defensive position near Holly, but Holly said that Remi wasn't to blame at all.

"I think the rodent has pulled some trick in exchange for her appearance and the girl's boost in power." Chanki answered in response to Kara.

"But Holly says that she's not to blame." Haley countered. "Are you saying she's lying?!"

"The girl may be the embodiment of truth but, sometimes, even the absolute truth can be bent by perception."

"This is getting us nowhere!" Lilly cut in. "We'll have to ask her for her own version of this problem."

Lilly and Haley were clearly worried for Holly's health. She fell ill quite often but never was it this bad. Had she, perhaps, been pushing herself too far lately and this was the cost? Holly didn't want all the in-fighting between anyone at the moment. She trusted Remi's voice, which was still present in her mind, and believed that she was not at fault. Remi, clearly put off by Chanki's arrogance and blame-placing, just wanted to run him through with her sword but Holly had forbidden that. Instead, she stayed on guard until the argument escalated when Kara retreated. She'd taken a vow of silence when she agreed to help Holly but it seemed like she'd have to break this vow, much to her own displeasure. Vow breaking to a knight is nothing more than going back on all they stand for but this was for the well-being of her mistress. A small pillar of light cloaked Remi before it began to steadily grow. A few moments later, a voice echoed throughout the patio space.

"That is enough! Cease this conflict!" The voice demanded. It sounded like a child had just entered the area and demanded attention but it also carried the wisdom which could only be achieved through age.

At the sound of the new vocals in the area, all their attention was turned to the light pillar which slowly dissipated to reveal a slightly bigger, yet still rather small, girl wearing Valkyrie armour. The voice clearly originated from this newest addition.

"So, the rodent has a voice after all." Chanki taunted the girl. "Come to plead innocent? No one will believe you."

"Silence, demon! You have no right to taint the title of Valkyrie in that manner!" The girl shot back.

"I may do as I please, child!"

Chanki was cloaked in a red mist which slowly originated from the markings on his body, which had just begun to glow.

"You are willing to use something like that with your own mistress right next to you? Some guardian you are!" Remi retorted.

Realising that it was probably not the best course of action at this present moment in time, Chanki began to reign in his power and the mist dissipated along with the markings returning to their normal dormant state.

"I will deal with you later." Chanki quietly threatened.

Kara only half heard what Chanki had to say on the outside she was still moving away. From the group of girls and creatures while on the inside she was blaming herself. For what had happened to Holly as she was the one who had agreed to fight her. In the first place and this was just another thing she had done wrong as of late. Soon Kara arrived at the door to the room and watched for now as things happened.

Everyone appeared to be arguing amongst themselves and with her own silence. Kara wasn't helping matters either she then turned away from the group and reached out and placed, A hand upon the door knob as a means of turning it. But something was holding her back and she wasn't sure of what it was giving in. She turned away from the door and walked over and sat down not paying attention as Remi finally spoke up for the first time.

As she sat down upon the couch she just sat in silence and still didn't pay attention. Until Chanki cloaked himself in a red mist she wasn't sure what was about to happen.

"Why did this half to happen why couldn't she just be normal again" Kara said quietly to herself. None of the others were able to hear her.

She looked at the group again Chanki had made the mist around him vanish. Yet there was still tension in the air she finally turned her gaze to Remi and spoke up. For the first time since she had sat down she thought of something to say.

"Is there anything I can to help I do feel that it's partly my fault that Holly is like this. Since I did agree to battle her this morning?" Kara asked.

Once the argument between guardians had defused, Kara finally rejoined the conversation.

"You are not to blame, either." Remi confirmed to Kara. "It was also my Mistress's decision to participate in that bout. I am afraid that, even with the level of power you possess, you will not be able to help that much."

Haley didn't like the tone of Remi, or the fact that she claimed there was nothing which anyone could do to help Holly.

"So, are you saying that we just have to sit here and wait for something to happen?!" Haley accusingly asked Remi, who merely kept her cool composure with her reply.

"Regrettably, no one present can help cure my Mistress. I can sense that this is no ordinary affliction which plagues her. It is of magic origin but I cannot place where it came from or who placed this seal on her." Remi answered. She held her gaze on Haley, who looked a little confused at the terms Remi was using. For a moment, Remi briefly gazed back at Holly and nodded her head to her before turning back to Haley and putting it in more understandable terms, according to Holly. "You may say that a 'Silence' spell has been placed on her." Haley seemed to understand now.

"In short, somebody's cursed my sister." Lilly condensed the conversation.

"That 'somebody' being the one who says that nothing can be done about it." Chanki interrupted. Remi stared Chanki down before turning away from him.

While the mystery behind Holly's lost voice still had yet to be solved, Lilly trusted Remi's judgement and proposed that they let it work itself out while they formulate a plan to counter it.

"For now, all we can do is keep close watch over Holly and her latest friend. Hopefully, by studying the effects and checking if there are any other signs of the Curse's origin, we'll be able to work something out." Lilly suggested. "Any objections?"

Kara slowly looked around at all the girls. Then her gaze shifted over to Remi who began to speak to her.

"That's too bad" Kara finally said after some silence passed between everyone.

So, she zoned out once again when Haley started to argue but then things were. Pointed out and made easier to understand but Kara had gotten up and right after Chanki had finished speaking. Kara was already at the door and left the room leaving the others alone.

Even though she wasn't to blame Kara still blamed herself. She just needed some alone time to further think about things and help in clearing her head. She walked slowly to her room and opened the door then closed it behind her before taking a seat on her bed.

"Why, does this keep happening to me I couldn't help Haley when, She needed it and now I can't help Holly what next is something going to happen to Lilly and again I won't be able to do anything?" Kara asked herself.

"No complaints here. I'll report all I notice." Haley responded to the suggestion.

"It is my duty to stay by my Mistress's side." Remi stated. "If I leave her I will be breaking my oath."

Once the group all seemed in agreement and were about to head back indoors, Holly stopped in her tracks for a moment and looked at the roof of the mansion near the balconies.

"A concealment and a teleport spell?!" Remi suddenly exclaimed. "Everyone, prepare for a confrontation!"

After rallying the members present, Remi drew her Sword and placed herself between Holly and the space in question.

"Six total intruders, one bears a strong magical signature." Remi added on.

Once everyone was prepared for a confrontation and guarding the two most prone members, nothing seemed to come as of yet.

Five minutes prior to the intrusion of Sera Manor...

In a very familiar office room, Charon was seated at the main table opposite to a large elaborate white leather chair.

"How goes your network, Niece?" Charon asked his current meeting partner.

"There were a few compromises along the channels but they're all sorted out now. Someone tipped them off with a little 'incentive' better than mine, for some reason." Charon's niece replied. her voice carried the high pitch of youth but it was clear that it was developing into a more mature sounding tone.

"With minimal bloodshed, I presume?"

The girl seated opposite Charon sighed a little.

"Of course, Uncle, I'm not a barbarian. However, they won't be betraying me again. I've dissolved the channel they were on and made an example of them to the rest of my network. Morale has probably never been higher." She added with a giggle.

"How you deal with your subordinates aside, the reason I called you here is because I am in need of your 'talents'."

"Who's on the hit-list this time?"

Charon's niece moved in her seat a little and leaned on the arm of the large leather chair. From this angle, only her right arm and the back of her head were visible. Her skin was slightly tanned, like she'd been away in a sunny location for a reasonable while. Her pale brown hair bared some electric blue streaks leading off into a pair of neatly tied short twintails on the sides of her head.

"It's more of a collective this time." Charon continued. "I want you to use your network to gather some information for me on these individuals."

Charon placed a few cards on the table between his niece and himself. The girl leaned forward a little and analysed the displayed cards.

"Just a few kids?! You're seriously abusing my services this time!" She angrily complained.

"I'm lead to believe that they'll soon be more than 'just a few kids'. One has already showed signs of becoming more powerful."

The girl grumbled a little before giving in to the argument.

"I think I've seen these somewhere before. I've a feeling I know there location as well. Can I scout them out myself?"

"Do what you believe needs to be done. Just don't cause them harm or give yourself away too much."

The girl just giggled and collected the cards spread on the table.

"I'll be back before you know it." She happily answered as she got up from the chair. A moment later she was engulfed in a column of blue light for a second before disappearing out of the office.

"I have a feeling she'll make this more complicated than it needs to be. Isn't that right, Kiki?" Charon sighed with a shake of his head before returning to his work.

At the time of Sera Manor Invasion...

Kiki teleported to the roof of the Sera Manor and quickly cloaked herself. She could see her targets in the courtyard beneath her.

"One's missing and we've a new addition? Why didn't Uncle tell me of this?" Kiki mumbled. "No matter, two of the core targets are down there."

A second after Kiki's arrival, five more units teleported in and dotted themselves in advantageous locations around the Sera Manor.

"There's my backup if I need it."

Wanting to find the last important unit which she was hunting, Kiki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Using the crystals she'd set around her network routes, she managed to pinpoint the energy signature she was looking for. The sickly black line extended into the Mansion and headed towards a particular room. There was a faint trace of green in the line but it was drowning in the black.

"Found you." Kiki giggled as she disappeared from her current location.

Kiki arrived in the room she was searching for, still hidden from sight. The oily black line converged into a girl seated on a bed. Knowing her target was in sight, Kiki dropped her stealth by flexing her left ring finger. Once the ward faded, a small topaz ring appeared on the finger.

"Kara Ravenclaw. Ex-heir to the Ravenclaw estates. Disowned by her own father for neglecting the taint in her soul and consorting with the Sera family." Kiki listed as she slowly walked closer to Kara. "You're a useless weakling who can't even fight your own battles. No wonder he disowned you."

Once the stealth had fully dissipated, Kiki was standing in front of Kara.

She was around fourteen years of age but still far from blooming out where it should be obvious. She was around 5ft tall and had a nice slender build but curved slightly at the hips and waist. From just her outward appearance, she'd look no older than a pre-teen. She was wearing an unzipped pink short-sleeved jacket over a orange shirt with a flowing Japanese script on in the traditional writing style. The script read "裁判官、陪審員、死刑執行", which roughly translated as "Judge, Jury, Executioner". On her legs she was wearing a pair of orange spats which hugged her upper thighs, groin and rear tightly but not enough to be too suggestive. On her feet she had a pair of pink running shoes paired with sky blue frilled socks.

Over her eyes she was wearing a pair of pink rimmed glasses. However, they did not look like prescription glasses. They had a faint aura of power emanating from them. She was also wearing a pair of turquoise stud earrings on her ears which also thrummed with power. On both hands, she had an array of rings dotted around her index, her ring and her little fingers. There were around six rings in total, each with a different gemstone in.

"So, any reason you're moping in your room? Oh, I know. You, yet again, failed to protect someone close to you and are brooding over it. Am I right?" Kiki finished with a mocking giggle.

Kara was still lost in thought over what had been happening to her as of late. She disliked that she couldn't protect the ones she cared out. As it was eating her up on the inside as she felt sorry for herself when she could protect Haley. Then when Holly lost her voice from their last battle this hurt her even more. She had vowed to protect Holly from any sort of harm but she had failed in that regard. That only left Lilly who at the moment nothing had happened to yet but who knew what the future held.

Kara was unaware of the magical signals that were appearing around manor. She then heard a voice speaking out to her from somewhere. Within her room this seemed to draw her attention as she listened to the voice speak they seemed to know a lot about her. From her father disowning her, to the darkness within her heart to even staying with Lilly and the twins.

"Who, are you show yourself?" Kara snapped in anger.

But the voice then hit a nerve by calling her a weakling this seemed to hit home. A faint trace of dark power was beginning to build within Kara. "Weak, weak how dare you call me weak!: Kara screamed as this wasn't really the time or place to be saying that sort of thing to her. With her current state of mind Kara's anger was beginning to build and the darkness within her was starting to grow. At the moment it was kept in check but Lilly and the others would most likely notice the change that was coming over Kara. Plus what sort of effect would this have on Haley as she was the one Kara seemed closest to when it came to the taint of darkness. Haley's image flashed in Kara's mind for a brief moment as she tried to lessen the anger building within her.

it was right then when a young girl appeared before Kara from out of the shadows. Kara had never seen this girl before but at getting a closer look at her. Kara could feel a strange power coming off of the girl and yet something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"What does it matter to you what I do?" Kara asked in such a way that there was the faint taint. Of darkness within her voice meaning she didn't want to be messed with right now. Yet when Kiki mentioned that Kara had failed to protect someone she couldn't help but think of Holly. This made her even madder as the darkness within her was growing. But from the way Kiki was giggling at her in such a mocking way Kara lost it.

"How dare you, how dare you MOCK ME!: Kara screamed dark black energy started to build up. And swirl around Kara's form as she sher features started to change in front of Kiki. Her skin became milky white, like polished alabaster. Kara's hair becomes black as a raven's feathers with a very slight white tone added and lengthens to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. In her hair is a jewelled crown or circlet, its rubies seeming to twinkle beneath the dark tresses like hungry eyes. Her face itself was one of awful beauty, of such perfection of symmetry and aesthetics that it made the soul quiver with shame, desire and repulsion. Her eyes glow with a pale yellow light from within, and her pupils were tiny points of blackness in pools of luminescence. Two small earrings with small white sapphires are attached to her ears.

Kara was beginning to take on the features of her awakening form. Yet she had not fully changed into it as of yet. Cracks started to form on the glass of the windows of her room. As Kara was fighting to either give into her rage at Kiki or holding herself back.

Kiki just watched Kara go off on one regarding the taunts and jibes. Her info seemed to add up completely.

"Not only are you short in life importance, you're also short in temper." Kiki continued to taunt Kara. "Anyway, I'll be in the courtyard seeing my other targets. Catch me if you can! Ciao!"

Kiki smiled to Kara as she disappeared in a column of blue light.

In the courtyard...

The girls left outside were still on high alert. If Remi's senses were like Holly's when it comes to energy signatures then there were about to come across a formidable target. A sudden surge of power came from within the Manor. It fitted Kara's energy signature perfectly.

"A decoy?!" Lilly gasped in surprise as she began to retreat into the Manor before she heard Haley shout at her to stop. They were ambushed so she couldn't risk anything. Lilly quickly turned to see five red dots trailed on the non-moving group members. "Laser sights?! SNIPERS!"

"Right on the buzzer you are." An unfamiliar voice chimed in. "Five of them. One for each person present, when she comes out of hiding, that is."

"Show yourself!" Lilly ordered the condescending voice. A second later, Kiki was standing in between Lilly and the others.

"Happy now?" Kiki asked.

"Explain yourself!"

"I'm nothing more than a Judge sent to sentence the damned to the hell they deserve."

Kiki seemed to taunt Kara once more and she was just about to lash out. At her when she suddenly left the room leaving Kara alone. Not wanting her prey to escape her Kara vanished in a form of black light. Kara appeared in the middle of the courtyard she looked around for where Kiki might be hiding.

"Show yourself!: Kara screamed.

More of the dark power was gathering within Kara. She still looked the same and had not given into her awakening mode yet. But the darkness within her was building stronger I the second as her anger grew. Black evil energy was swirling around Kara's body when she seemed to catch sight of the other's however Kara looked over at spotted Haley first. She seemed to be okay but Kara didn't know with how she was now on how it would effect Haley.

"Get her out of here" Kara called out to Lilly when she finally seemed to regain just a tiny bit of control over herself.

She then heard Kiki's voice and she appeared once more. Kara catching sight of her almost seemed to lose it once more.

"There you are" Kara yelled.

More of darkness within her seemed to be floating to the surface as she screamed out in rage.

Now that all the pieces had gathered, Kiki was ready to start her fun. Kara was quickly losing hold of herself so she'd have to be quick.

"I wouldn't advise you to try to strike me." Kiki warned Kara as all five laser sights pointed at her. "Move from where you are without my permission and you'll be nothing more than Swiss cheese.

Now that she had an audience, Kiki was ready to perform.

"A certain influential person has requested that I gather some information on you. So far I know: You have a Demon Prince with you," Kiki pointed to Chanki. "though he doesn't look much at the moment. A spirit guardian," she pointed to Remi. "Two tainted demons who need to be exorcised," she pointed at both Kara and Haley, "though one looks left for dead at the moment. A vile half breed," She pointed to Lilly, "And a sweet innocent mute who's also tainted." She finally pointed to Holly. "As I am the Judge, Jury and Executioner, it's my role to purge the taint from this world. However, I'll let you swim for a bit."

Kiki took in all the expressions of anger and surprise from the gathered crowd, loving every second of it.

"I'm not one to dispense punishment so readily. I propose a chance for you to redeem yourselves, A debate headed by yours truly for the side of justice, and that seething mass of putrid energy over there." She indicated Kara. "for the side of 'Innocence'. I'll explain the rules here to save some time later."

"We start with a court of 100 empowered individuals like ourselves as the Jury. To win favour, we each pitch a reason why we want our side to win and counter the opponent's argument. You're all familiar with debates, aren't you? It's, in simple terms which you morons will understand, a debate. We try to convince the Jury to side with our argument. The first person to have all people on their side wins, alternatively, the first person to not be able to provide a counter within two minutes, loses. After the debate, we'll have a game. Normally, I'll let the winner decide the game but, as I'll be the winner, I'll let the loser decide this time because I'm that kind. The game can be anything at all but it must follow this simple rule: We cannot cause lasting harm to the opponent. However, if the debate ends in a stalemate and the Jury is undecided, we'll go for a battle of Champions. In this situation, killing can and normally does happen. Each side picks someone to represent them before the Jury in case something like this happens. Normally, you can't select yourself as the Champion but I'll allow you to do that this time," Kiki turned and pointed to Kara. "Kara. You'll be my opponent in the Debate. If you back out, I automatically win. If you can't choose a champion, I automatically win. Capisce?"

Kara was still battling with herself as she wanted nothing more than to fully. Give into the darkness and go rushing at Kiki with all that she had. But just as she was about to Kara was warned against using any sort of action would result. In the others being attacked this seemed to make Kara regain her balance but only for a moment.

"Leave them out of this!" Kara yelled at her.

Kiki then began to speak about the others and Kara listened she started to feel. Herself slipping again and looked over at Haley. Kara wondered just how Haley was feeling and a tear slid down her eye she was breaking yet another promise.

Kara again wanted to go off on Kiki but said nothing. Before she went on to explain herself further but then Kara made a request. "Please let Haley leave this place?" Kara asked. Before Kiki further explained herself and her actions.

It seemed that Kiki wanted to do some sort of debate. When Kara was called a putrid mass she screamed in rage. She hated this and the darkness grew stronger within her. Kara listened to what what was being said about the debate and how they had to argue back and forth to see who can be on the other's side. Whoever wins was to be able to pick some form of game that they could play which seemed to be in the form of a battle. This didn't sit well with Kara as she had just had one with Holly not more the 10 minutes ago. She was in no condition to fight someone else since she still couldn't use her magic.

"Fine I agree to be your opponent but if you hurt anyone of them you will pay dearly" Kara threatened Kiki. As she then thought over who she wanted her champion to be. Part of her wanted it to be Holly but she couldn't bring herself to put Holly in danger so called decided to pick Haley.

"I pick Haley to be my champion"

"You'll make a cripple fight for you?! You really are something else!" Kiki chuckled. "I knew that I was right when I said you couldn't fight your own battles. All this disgusting power and you're too chicken to use it."

"Think logically, Haley can't fight in her condition and Holly and yourself are too weak from your current battle. I'm the only one healthy enough to fight." Lilly cut in. "Send me in as your champion! After all, the champion fight only happens if the court stalemates."

"The half-breed's right." Kiki agreed. "She's the only one healthy enough to fight. However, if you do eventually gather the courage to send yourself forward to fight for your right to be an outcast, I can wait that long. We don't have to start it now you know. I can send us to the place and you can think of an argument to use for the time it takes you to recover."

Remi sensed an effect go off which originated from Kiki. The area of effect of the effect was the whole group and the actual effect was...

"Dammit!" Remi quietly cursed to herself. "She's trapped us." Holly turned towards Remi and nodded in agreement. She's influenced them...

"Time's a ticking!" Kiki giggled. "Last chance to choose a Champion. Will it be the half-breed? Or do we wait and you fight your own battles for once?"

Again Kiki taunted Kara and she screamed out in a rage. Took a step forward towards Kiki she was beginning to shake she didn't know how much longer. She could hold onto her current mindset she looked over at Lilly when she spoke to her. While Lilly was indeed right about Haley not being able to fight Kara had forgotten that as she was far too angry right now and it was messing with her mind set. Kara looked at her she didn't know what to do while Lilly was the only one who could fight Kara for a brief moment was reminded of her past failures she thought about what she had said to herself about something happening to Lilly. If that happened then she would have failed all three of them and she didn't want that.

"I choose myself" Kara told her.

She knew that Lilly would be mad at her for her choice on picking herself. "I know you don't like this choice Lilly but you don't know how I'm currently feeling. I've seen things happen to both you and your sisters and I was never able to do anything to help. I want to do this on my own with my own power" Kara told her.

After the intentional probing, Kiki got the result she wanted. It was all going to plan, so far.

"So you've got some backbone after all. That's cute. Don't want your girlfriends getting hurt?" Kiki mocked. "Now that the preliminaries are done, let's get on with our little game, shall we? It's been roughly 15 minutes since your fight so, by my calculations, it'll be another 15 minutes until you can fight again. Just enough time to debate."

"If that's your choice then I can't argue." Lilly begrudgingly agreed. "Teach her smart-mouth a lesson, will you?"

"On with the show!" Kiki declared as she raised her right hand index finger into the air. A symbol similar to a magical circle appeared beneath the group and all people present, including Chanki and Remi, were transported to what could only be likened to a court room.

There was a large rectangular seating arrangement beneath two raised balconies. Roughly 100 people were seated in the centre of the rectangle. Kara and her group were transported to the left hand balcony, which was just like a box seat in a theatre or Opera House. A slightly raised pedestal was just before the edge of the balcony, which overlooked the central rectangle. This must be where the debater stands. A slightly smaller pedestal was to its immediate right. The section for the champion, maybe? On the opposing side of the courtroom, Kiki confidently stood in the debater's section. Despite her being so far away, the reverberation of the courtroom made it sound like she was right next to the others when she spoke.

"Okay, when you're ready, you may cast the first argument. Please, make it worthwhile." Kiki informed Kara. "The topic is: Should I give you girls a stay of execution or not and why?"

"Is all you're good at is taunting people you coward!" Kara snapped.

She turned away from Kiki and looked over at Lilly.

"I'll try but if something happens to me promise you will protect them" Kara told Lilly. Before the show was to begin soon Kara found herself inside of a large theatre. With about 100 people seated around the room she say as the pedestal's were formed and walked over to the one nearest to her she stood there not really knowing what to say to everyone. She tried to think of something to say that could turn the outcome into her favor.

"No you shouldn't just because some of us are tainted or have done terrible things in the past. Doesn't mean we should die I myself have committed terrible crimes I've killed innocent people, have tried to harm those I care about. But also people can change for the better if given the chance before I met these girl's I was alone all I had in my life was anger and darkness. I listened to everything my father wanted me to do. But once I met Lilly and the other's I started to chance sure I was still trying to harm them at the time. But over time I was given a chance to change for the better I vowed to a person named Charon. That I would protect Holly over here with my life" Kara said to the gathered crowd.

There was silence before she spoke up again.

"if someone is to die than it should be me these three girls have done nothing wrong. They are innocent so please spare them" Kara said.

There was a murmur in the court. Five people moved over to Kara's side but ten moved to Kiki's.

"So, basically, you're a danger to yourself and everyone around you. Consider the following: You killed tons of people because you threw a little temper tantrum when your mother died. That's what the vile taint in you does. People can't change what they're born to be. I, myself, am born to be an angel of justice to dispense punishment on you hellish monstrosities. Take exhibit B, for example, that little cripple behind you. She's gone over to hell's doorstep and just look what became of her. She's a broken down waste of a life. The girl who's leering at me behind you and to the left, Lilly, she's also got darkness inside of her and she's ruthlessly slaughtered all who stood before her for great power. She's even made a pact with a Demon Prince just to gain enough power to save the devilish children in her family. You're all heretics who deserve nothing more than death."

The court perked up again and ten more people moved to Kiki's side. However, due to how Kiki belittled Haley, she lost five supporters out of sympathy. Their reason: "She's just a kid, you can't blame her and belittle her like that. It's not her fault!"

Kara watched as some people moved to her side of the room. While others moved to Kiki's which had more people than Kara's side. She then listened to what Kiki had to say about herself and about Haley she was not liking the way she was speaking about her friend.

"Tell, me something if you had lost your mother what would you have done? The only reason I am tainted as you say is because my father. Always kept pushing me and pushing me he wanted me to become cold as ice. I remember that my father would always beat me down both physically and emotionally. Everyday he would do that to me and soon I became what he wanted. I didn't have a choice in the matter" Kara told her.

Kiki then began to put down Haley in front of her. This made Kara madder as she listened to the belittling she felt herself start to slip again but regained control.

"Haley is only currently like this because she was pushed into a fight. Because he was accusing Haley and Lilly for things they didn't do cuz they can use dark powers. But she's not a waste of life Haley is a fun and cute girl, she makes me laugh, she has happened me through tough times. It was her who was the first person who learned about my fear of blood when I was. Having a panic attack during our mock battle I like Haley from the bottom of my heart. Why because she reminds me so much of me I've wished at times that Haley was my little sister. If you were to spend even one hour with her you'd come to learn that she isn't a waste of life" Kara tells the crowd.

She turned to face Haley.

"I love you" Kara says.

She looked back at Kiki as she spoke about Lilly this time she thought of what over to say for Lilly.

"She only made a pact with the Demon Prince because she wanted to bring her sisters. Back to life they mean the world to her I bet you would have done the same thing if you were. I remember reading a little saying she wrote in a room that I'd rather not visit again. 'Die, bastard ferret, let my sisters live in peace, stop making me your tool of death!, burn in the hells you come from, leave me in peace die, die, die' Lilly only did that to protect them. And you want to know the price she paid just to bring them back?" Kara says.

She closed her eyes and remembered what Haly had told her "Lilly forgive me" Kara thought.

"You know how Lilly said the price he took from her to revive us was her ability to procreate. He shrunk himself down and crawled up her flower to her o...ovar...ovaries? Yeah, them. He crawled up her passage to her ovaries and scratched them to shreds. She can't have children now. The blood all over the place is the testament to his actions. Think about it, a six year old girl having a demon ferret crawl up her kitty cat and shred her thingies. Pretty bad, right? That's not the end of it all, though. The date on the picture, the 29th of July, was the day he did this to her. We died a week before then. That is nearly three weeks before her seventh birthday. Pretty neat birthday present, right?"

"Do you honestly think that was truly fair for Lilly to have gone through just to get her sister's back? but I also learned more when Haley showed me a room and I tell you the same thing she told me." Kara said,

"I found this place when I went pee one night. The plumbers were working on the bathroom in our wing of the mansion so we had to borrow Lilly's. After I went toilet, I heard crying coming from down the hallway. I knew it wasn't a ghost as it sounded just like Lilly. I followed the noise and came across this room here. I didn't do anything in it for a while but I eventually found the courage when I was off sick one day to search for the key. I know where Lilly hides her stuff so it was easy." Haley explained. "This room here is her 'Safe Haven' when Chanki's demands get too severe. She comes in here and prays for mine and Holly's safety nearly every week. She doesn't believe in any God but she'll gratefully pray for our safety even if she gets ignored because of her actions. Despite how much that seems like blasphemy, Lilly still does it. She begs for forgiveness for her actions and even offers eternal servitude to the Gods in exchange for our protection. Not once has her prayers been answered by any God but that one there."

Kara then went on to quote more. As she told everyone how Haley had pointed to the statuette of Amaterasu.

"That one's the only one who listens to her. Several times I can feel the presence of a white dog around me when something's going to go wrong. I normally follow the direction of it and come out safe. Plus, whenever I'm ill, I keep seeing a small white dog lying at the bottom of my bed. Holly's also reported similar sightings as well."

"Even I saw Amaterasu the first time was when I said I'd give me life to protect these girls. I saw her again when Holly gave her life to save me from my father. She helped me bring Holly back to life she's like their guardian angel. So before you say that Lilly deserves to die for what she did try to picture your having to do the very same-thing that she had to do" Kara pointed out.

After some thought, Kara put forth her counter argument. Despite her slightly lacking vocalization of it, it was still a powerful argument which moved most of the audience present.

Even before Kiki got to speak, she'd already lost the ten she'd influenced prior to the argument. More and more of her followers were leaving her after the moving argument about sacrifice, love and faith put across by Kara. Nearly all the neutrals were beginning to move over to Kara's side as she rotated her argument.

"Not bad..." Kiki quietly commented, quivering a bit with a mixture of rage at losing those she'd thought would remain loyal and a slight trace of sadness and empathy. She couldn't lose. She won't lose.

"You think a little bit of a sob story will move me?" Kiki questioned as she began to quickly come up with a response. "Not going to happen."

"It was her own fault for letting her emotions get the better of her. Under no circumstances should a person willingly make a pact with a Demon Prince. It's in a Demon's nature to be deceitful. Nonetheless, she was, is, and always will be, a stupid kid who only cares about herself and her sisters. How do you know she wasn't lying and trying to convert you to her foul ways? All of what you saw could easily be recreated with stage props and fake blood. Have you actually seen what she claims to be torn? You can't trust the words of some corrupt kids who would willingly give themselves away to darkness just for a second chance at life. The reason the Gods didn't answer her prayers was because she's no better than the big S himself. Why would any self-respecting God help devilspawn? The one who did answer is nothing more than a part of the Animal Pantheon in Eastern Culture. Nothing more than a beast who's been given God Status by some misguided country bumpkins."

"You keep trying to suggest that I'd be so easily tricked into doing what they did had I been in their situations. Let me clear that up for you, you know nothing about me. We only just formally met no more than a few minutes ago and you're already acting like you can read me like a book. I'm not so fickle that I could be tempted by Demons and throw away all I stand for just because I lost something. You're all weak willed cowards who can't survive unless you cling to one another like barnacles do to the bottom of ships. Your co-dependency will be your downfall."

Kiki's last statement seemed more aimed at Kara than at the jury for supporters.

"Tell me this, how would you feel if I turned all you know and love against you?"

Kiki's counter was pretty convincing but only a few moved to her side from the neutral section.

Her statement had some effect but it wasn't what would be called good. Mostly it was just words out of other people's mouths more than her own. But it helped some not in the way she would have liked. Kara then turned to face her and thought of a moment of what to say before Kiki began to response.

"What does it matter to you?" Kara asked.

Before Kiki began speaking again Kara for a brief moment while still. In control wondered just how Haley was doing being this close to her must of at least had some effect on her. Turning away she looked towards Haley "how are you feeling?" she asked.

Kara then listened to what was said by Kiki and tried to think of her own statement. Which would help her win this stupid thing.

"That, I don't truly know but why would I want to be converted again. When I had already made my own deals with Beltran? I have seen the scar on her lower chest that alone should be enough. But why would I want to see something like that would you? Maybe as a means of saying that not all God's care about themselves maybe the god in a past life as a mortal went through what Lilly had went through and understanding that decided to help her out?" Kara spoke first.

"Because I bet that you would be easily tricked into doing the same thing. But seeing as you didn't answer what I asked it appears to me that you would indeed do the same thing. I don't want to know anything about you, you came in here taunting me and then harming those I care about. Your nothing but a weak little girl who knows nothing of what all four of us have gone through" Kara added.

Kara thought over Kiki's last question.

"I've already been in that situation before. It would be nothing more as another large problem I'd have to deal with I could careless what my father thinks of me. Yet seeing these three girls hating me once more would at first hurt and make me feel sad. But given time I'd try everything I could to make them change their minds and if I kept being shot down. I'd just keep on trying my best because I don't want to be alone in my life I've been alone too much as of late and I can't take it anymore" Kara told her and the group.

She walked around the her area for a few moments.

"Tell me, how was your life growing up did you have any hardships, lose anyone close to you, have no friends what so ever?" Kara asked.

In a small room surrounded by nothing but candles and darkness a young Pyra sat. She sat before two things one was a computer and the other was a single katana that. Sat in its sheath right next to the computer what Pyra was doing was contacting the higher ups. Who were in charge or the ranked matches Pyra in her message to them asked if her match against Kara Ravenclaw. Could happen the following day instead of the following weekend. Because something important came up within her family and she was no longer able to use that day as she'd have to leave town for a few days time. Pyra sent the message and waited several minutes later she got her response. Saying that it was ok for the match to be moved to Monday but next time try to stick to the right date. They also told her that they'd let Kara know of the change in plans and then wished Pyra a good day.

Inside of Kara's room her phone began to go off. Seeing as how no one was there to pick it up a message was soon placed upon it detailing the changes that were made to the ranked match with Pyra.

Before Kara threw her counter, she questioned Haley on her physical condition.

"Aside from all the visible wounds, quite fine, actually. There's a little irritating stinging pain in my chest but it's nothing worth worrying about." Haley answered.

Kara countered Kiki's argument. It wasn't as effective as her last, despite the better verbalization of it. Only five neutrals joined her side.

"You clearly haven't been listening to me, or are you too dense to pick up on indirect answers placed in a point? Regarding you question as to if I would do the same thing as your so-called 'friends' did, I clearly answered that a few moments ago using these words: 'I'm not so fickle that I could be tempted by Demons and throw away all I stand for because I lost something.'. That was the answer to your pointless question." Kiki pointed out before her counter began.

"For proof, you half-wit. P-r-o-o-f. Despite what it may be, it's still evidence which can be used to support your case. As for the scar, that could easily be done with makeup. I'm not saying I want to look up her privates, but it still may be used as valid proof. To further explain my belief that God's wouldn't help her, I say this. There are no Gods. Gods are excuses for people who lack the will and conviction to act alone and take whatever repercussions come their way. They're imaginary solutions to people's problems. For example, some huge leap in science happens to save a person's life. People who don't believe that humanity can achieve such an import feat would easily throw that down as a 'miracle of God'. People who actually have the brain cells to know that humanity is limitless in their potential will easily see that it was made possible by the hard work and dedication of the scientists and the medical workers who administered it. Only weaklings believe in Gods.

"Using my own words against me, are you? You're just showing you juvenile nature even more. Again, you know nothing about me. Therefore, that point is irrelevant and you have already expressed your desire to not learn about me as well. For the sanity of the people present, keep your stupid outbursts to yourself."

Kara's answer to Kiki's last question was just what she wanted it to be.

"So you're saying that it wouldn't affect you much? Are you really sure about that?" Kiki questioned with a slight malevolent smile. "i'll give you a moment to think again. How would you feel if I turned all you know and love against you?"

"Anyway, to answer you question, I had no need of the burden of friendship. Everybody was a pawn to my King status. All I had to do was request something and they'd bend over backwards for me. Hardships are for the uneducated masses. I was far above their meager level. Closeness is a relative term which I won't bother to go into detail with. As I previously iterated, everyone was a pawn to me. They were as close as a low-ranking peon could get."

Pointing out Kara's question flaw before she threw her own question down won Kiki the respect of the studious members of the Jury. Her questioning of Deities and their presences won her the support of the anti-theist members present. Her oration of the argument even won her back the support of the people she'd previously influenced. Overall, Kara had allowed her to get a massive leap on the argument.

Holly could sense something emanating from Kiki's balcony. It didn't feel like it was of any level she'd ever experienced before. According to her reading of Kiki previously, she shouldn't be able to sum up this much power to even block out and overload Arcane Sight. What could be feeding her so much power? She tugged at Kara's clothes to get her attention before sending something over Telepathy. The reception of the mind-link was a lot worse than normal but it was still enough to relay her concern.

"Be careful. She's planning something. Consider your actions and responses carefully before you leap forward." Holly sent to Kara over a static heavy signal.

Listening in on the argument, Chanki was growing tired of Kara's failing assault against the publicity powerhouse who was Kiki. He had a way of turning things in Kara's favor but his help wouldn't come cheap.

"You're so useless at this sort of thing. Is combat all you can do? I've a way of turning the tide in your favor, if you would require my aid. However, all I'll ask in return is one favor. A favor for a favor is a fair exchange, is it not?" Chanki informed Kara. "So, what will it be?"

Haley seemed ok, for the most part but there was a small pain in her chest. Kara started to worry about this small things like that usually led to much bigger things down the road. She turned away before Kiki began her counter statement and tuned towards Haley again. "Maybe it would be better if you were to leave I don't want harm coming to you because of something that might happen to me" Kara tells her. She looked back towards Kiki and listened to everything that was said by her and tried to think of a means to counter it.

It seemed she jumped the gun and had tried things a little too quickly. Looking as some of the members joined Kiki's side made Kara angry. "This is a damn waste of time" Kara snapped before Kiki began once more.

"Isn't that going just a little bit too far why would I clearly want to see something like that. The scar is just enough proof without having to go digging something up like that. So, what you're trying to tell me is that what Lilly saw was nothing more was just some imaginary thing kinda like imaginary friends?" Kara said. She wasn't sure how to answer the rest of Kiki's question because she did point things out which seemed truthful. She felt her anger raising and wanted nothing more than to go over and beat the crap out of her.

"She isn't weak she far stronger than you give her credit for. Juvenile look at yourself you think you're all high and mighty there you go again saying I know nothing about you. I do know that you nothing but a weak and helpless brat who has to use hired help to get your point across. Why don't we end this here and now and I'll show you just how weak you are" Kara threatened her.

Kara listened to Kiki's next statement and shook her head.

"I didn't say that stupid it would affect me it always has when I had to go through situations like that. You say that friendship is nothing more than a burden to you, I pity you I truly do to say that everyone is but a pawn to you does that mean your parents are pawns to. That you will cast aside once you get the chance?" Kara tried to counter.

She looked around and saw more members moving towards Kiki's side. "Damn it all" Kara snapped as she watched them move about. She was about to answer Kiki's question when she felt Holly tug at her clothes turning she looked down at her unsure of just what she wanted. Before hearing Holly speak into her mind.

"Is there anyway you can point out what she's trying to do?" Kara sent back. The same way the Holly had sent to her. She then heard Chanki speak up to her which surprised her some and she turned to face him.

"What, does this even matter to you in the first place? Oh, so you're just coming out of the blue and giving me a favor for a favor?" Kara asked. She tried to think of how to respond to Chanki's offer it did sound tempting and she would be able to get through this crap easily with whatever he was planning but Holly's warning did about how to respond and to think about what she wanted. Made her doubt herself and she shook her head.

"I refuse I don't need anything from you so, stay out of this!" Kara warned him. Then turned back to Kiki.

"I refuse to answer your question as I have already answered it plus I refuse to take part in this shit any longer I am done with it all" Kara says.

"I don't want to leave you. Anyway, even if I wanted to, I doubt I could." Haley answered matter-of-factly.

Holly tried to figure out what power Kiki was using.

"It's mind affecting, that's all I know. I can't pinpoint what power it is, though. Be careful." Holly sent back to Kara.

Kiki observed something coming from Kara's balcony.

Kiki smiled to herself a little at what she'd just discovered. They were trying to probe what she was doing but were failing miserably. Arcane Sight is a potent ability but it is pretty much useless with the additions she's added to her gear.

Kara's counter won her no favor. The Jury were still pretty undecided and Kara's counter sounded more like an argument than a political debate.

"I can tell your simple mind is getting a little overworked due to thinking too much. I know you want to rip me a new one, but that's not possible at present. Instead, as the remaining court is undecided, let's move on to our battle of champions." Kiki suggested.

Kara's adamant dismissal of Chanki's offer was all he needed.

"I wish you the best of luck, then. Try not to die too early. The court needs some entertainment." Chanki answered before he disappeared back into Spirit form.

Kiki raised her left arm and moved it in a sideways sweeping motion. The middle of the court, where all the seats and Jury were, disappeared and all that was left was the open area where they were. Just enough space for a battlefield. The complete Jury were now seated outside the court in the audience's seats. Both parties balconies lit up and slowly dissipated in light, leaving both groups slowly floating down to the court on opposite ends.

"Send your champion forth. I'll give you time to prepare yourself." Kiki ordered Kara. "When you're fully prepared, I'll send mine forth."

The aura which Holly was sensing was much stronger now but, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't tell what it was which was going to happen. All she knew was that it was bad news.

"Are you sure you want to fight? Can't you just concede and end this in a draw? I'm sure she'll understand." Holly cautioned Kara, slightly worried about what might happen next. "Mind affecting is a broad school and we don't really want to risk it now, do we?"

Haley stated that she didn't want to leave. Which she wouldn't have been able to do even if she wanted to. "I understand that but I'm worried, we don't know the lasting effects of how much this will affect you. But if anything changes even if it's just a small twitch let me know ok?" Kara asked. As she tried to start to calm down for Haley's sake then turned back to Holly.

"I take it some how she's using this mind affecting thing to her own advantage?" Kara sent to Holly.

She then turned back to Kiki and listened to what was said to her.

"Well you've finally made a wise choice now why don't you come over here and I'll kick your ass six ways from sunday" Kara offered.

Kiki waved her arm and now both girls had a large enough battlefield. To move about and fight in if things went the way they were going. Holly then spoke to her again while Kiki told her to bring forth her champion.

As Kara decided on what to do. She knew that if she fought the likelihood of something worse. Happening to Haley would come to affect yet if she didn't fight then. Would things really work out like Holly said they might.

Kara wanted to argue with Holly that she wasn't sure that Kiki would understand. That she would try something with this mind affecting things she was using. But still the thought of Haley flashed in her mind and she stepped forwards towards Kiki.

"As, much as I'd like to rip you a new one I don't think in the long run that it will do. Any good to Haley as I'm sure whatever's happening between us will get worse. So, I surrender you win you little tramp"

"As expected, you're all talk." Kiki scoffed. "I was expecting you to put up at least some of a fight, for your girlfriend's sake. Didn't you want to show off in front of her? Anyway, you've just signed your own and their death warrants. No backing out now, unless, you do actually want to fight? I'm expecting that, if you don't want to fight, you have no interest in the Game either."

"I always knew you were nothing but talk, you sick bitch. Your taint runs deeper than the Nine Hells. I know your twisted relationship with the minors behind you. I have eyes and ears all over this town and even into some of the backwater hovels which you most obviously crawled out from. You are one sick and twisted bitch. Crossing all boundaries of morals, decorum and social taboos, you have taken part in heinous acts of carnal desire with nine year old kids! Just what the hell is wrong with you?! You've filed for them to be your adopted sister's, haven't you?! Not only are you committing 'that', you're also committing another social taboo. Incest. I-N-C-E-S-T! Just how disgusting is your mind?! Maybe if I take out you and you alone, I may be able to salvage what little you've left of their innocence and set them on the path to redemption. Without your putrid mind suffocating them, maybe they won't be so corrupt themselves? I dread to think what you'll do with the little mute when you get your filthy hands on her! Your mind is so fucked up that you make a psychopathic inbred look like a Saint. Take heed of my words, next time we meet, I'll set your sick mind straight. I'll send you to the Devil himself to be his little Bitch! Let's see how you like being fucked!"

After Kiki's rant at Kara, she was about to activate the Digi-Gear she had which would teleport them all out of this courtroom. The mind affecting aura still remained around the Courtroom but it was slowly dissipating. There was still enough power left to activate it, though.

Kara had regained control over her emotions. Which for the best was actually a good thing for the moment as she listened to the first part of Kiki's rant.

"Show, off why would I need to do that what to prove a point that I'm better than you? I pity you actually all you are is talk, and you're trying to provoke me into doing something that would make you happy" Kara says with a shake of her head while it was true she wanted to fight Kiki. She was only holding herself back due to what would happen to Haley if she lost control during the fight but things were about to change.

When Kara listened to the next part of Kiki's rant everything changed, Her entire attitude changed Kiki just seemed to drill into her about everything she had done with the girls. While it was true she had given into her carnal desires with Haley. As both girls had had sex though Kara back then had thought she was having sex with Lilly. She had really enjoyed the time she had spent with Haley/Lilly even the dream sex with Lilly was something Kara secretly desired to do again. But Kara's own carnal desires seemed to be for Haley as they had shared the most of anything. Between the three girls she had done things no normal sister would have done yet the perverted part of Kara wanted more of it.

Yet when Kiki spoke about Holly a black taint seemed to slowly. Begin to form around her very body there were things indeed that Kara truly wanted to do with Holly. But she held herself back from those desires. The black taint of darkness was slowly building around Kara in both strength and power. "H-How, dare you say that about ME!" Kara snapped. As she was slowly starting to lose control over her emotions. With the little control she had left she turned towards Lilly "Ge-get Haley out of here I don't care how you do it just get her out of here" Kara snapped. She then turned back to Kiki and before things went further bad she sent something to Haley.

"I'm sorry" Kara sent.

"I'll rip out your still beating HEART!" Kara screamed. A surge of raw dark magic exploded out from Kara As her body began to undergo a change with the raw dark magic surging out of control it changed Kara's very appearance Kara has a lean figure of exquisite beauty, a faerie vision of perfection of limb and carriage. With milky white skin, like polished alabaster. Kara's hair becomes black as a raven's feathers with a very slight white tone added and lengthens to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. In her hair is a jewelled crown or circlet, its rubies seeming to twinkle beneath the dark tresses like hungry eyes. Her face itself was one of awful beauty, of such perfection of symmetry and aesthetics that it made the soul quiver with shame, desire and repulsion. Her eyes glow with a pale yellow light from within, and her pupils were tiny points of blackness in pools of luminescence. Two small earrings with small white sapphires are attached to her ears.

She seemed to take on the outlook of her awakening mode. But she had not fully changed into it yet her appearance had changed. Next she changed into her battle outfit as more and more of the dark magic bound to her began to form around her being. Kara had finally lost full control over herself if one were to look at the dark magic coming off of her. They'd wet themselves while she had lost control once before. That time was a pale comparison to this as this power of dark magic Kara had not unleashed upon anyone since the night she had killed her mother's killers. More and more raw, dark, twisted, evil magic flowed out of Kara and seemed to lash out at everything around her.

"Shadow Orochi" Kara cast she started to shape her shadow into multiple snakes to attack and bite their opponent. Which just happened to be Kiki whom she pointed her hand towards sending the snakes on their way.

Kiki's final bait had the effect she wanted it to. Everything was perfect. Now, to break down the final boundary which prevented Kara from being actively hunted by everyone. Justice will be served.

Kiki cancelled the teleport, sending only Lilly, Haley and Remi out of the Courtroom, and held what power was left of the mind affecting aura which still remained when she noticed Kara getting ready to kill.

"Hook, line and sinker." Kiki chimed to herself with a malicious grin on her face. "Dance, puppet, dance!"

Before the aura was activated, Holly was able to send one last message to Kara.

"Stop! Don't do this!" Holly practically screamed to Kara in her mind. However, it was too late.

The mind affecting aura was activated when Kiki threw her right hand down to the side, simultaneously activating a Digi-Gear on her right forefinger. A small handgun appeared in her right hand. However, it didn't seem to have a cartridge to hold bullets at all. It looked like a dud children's cap-gun.

The mind affecting hit Holly and she quickly transformed into her new battle outfit, teleported in front of Kiki, and put up a barrier to block the attack from Kara. She then stared down Kara with a soulless gaze, her eyes devoid of life. Nothing of the original Holly remained on the outside, yet, Kara could still feel Holly where this impostor stood.

"Now the fun begins for real!" Kiki laughed to herself. "See the little mute? She's your girlfriend, isn't she? Now her body's my slave. Domination Is a bitch, isn't it? Inside her head, your girlfriend still remains and she can see all she's doing but she's powerless to do anything about it! So, when I'm getting her to strike you down, she knows she's doing it. The last thing she'll see, when I'm done with you, is how she killed her girlfriend. If, however, this useless tool dies at your hands, the last thing she'll see is the one, whom she called her love, striking her down in cold blood! What a Romeo and Juliet scenario! Shakespeare will be crying in his grave when he sees how I've twisted his creation to my own desires! You try and kill me and your girlfriend will protect me. Now, do you still want to kill me? What'll it be, Devilspawn?"

Kara couldn't hear the message that Holly had sent to her as she was already, Too far under the control of the darkness within her However for just the briefest of moments Kara faltered as she saw Holly suddenly transform into her battle outfit. Appear in front of Kiki and block the attack sent straight at her.

"H-Holly?" Kara asked in a shaking voice.

Before she was once more under the control of the darkest part of her. As Kiki explained things out with what was happening with Holly. Kara could only screamed out in pure utter rage the ground beneath her feet started to break apart as the whole courtroom started to shake wildly. Small pieces of the ground started to float up into the air as Kara finally spoke once more.

"I shall bathe in your sweet crimson blood as I torture the life out of you and once I'm finished I shall piss on your corpse" Kara giggled with sheer delight as her giggle was filled with utter craziness.

"Darkness Bomb" Kara cast she creates a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and charges at the enemy at close range. The bomb creates a huge wave of pressure, that throws the target away. She charged towards Kiki and once she got within range of her she launched her attack against her.

Seeing the attack coming and knowing exactly what school it was from and what effect it had, Holly reacted with a simple dual teleport to the other end of the arena. Once both Kiki and herself were safe, Holly motioned something and a faint shimmer was seen in three evenly spaced places between Kara and herself before it disappeared. After her spell was complete, Holly simply did a beckoning taunt towards Kara, motioning for her to come closer.

"Your moves are so predictable it's laughable. Even a brain-dead servant can see what you're doing and react to it with plenty of time to spare!" Kiki taunted. "Are you really nothing more than a slave to your own madness?!"

Inside the prison of her own mind, Holly could do nothing but watch the battle unfold. If Kara did fall for whatever trap that her body had set for her, she would be seriously harmed. Just seeing how Kara was going at her without remorse just made Holly even more terrified. The girl she once knew no longer remained. All that was left was a bloodthirsty savage bent on killing all she encountered. Had this been Kara's original intention all along? To force a reduction in her and her sisters' guards so she could easily pick them off one by one and claim the top spot on the ranking leaderboards? It would make sense seeing as how her family wanted nothing more than to see the Seras dead and gone.

Kara had missed out on another attack which she let out a scream of frustration. Seeing as both Kiki and Holly had teleported to avoid the attack. She was about to go through with another attack when Kara saw a faint shimmer in three separate areas between her and Holly. This made her stop for a brief moment but once Holly did a taunt against her. This made her dash forward in anger she only got a few steps forward when she suddenly stopped. She ignored Kiki's comments and seemed like Kara was standing there doing nothing for some reason?

Inside her own mind, Kara was having a different outcome. Her mind was in a state of denial and turmoil everything that Kiki had said to Kara had been true. All of her desires for the girl's had been hidden away. They only seemed to come out at random times when engaging in an act of carnal desire with one of the girl's. Yet as Kara watched as the images flesh through her mind she wasn't sure on what was now going to come from this in the future. But the turmoil part of her mind was that she was attacking Holly without remorse. She didn't want to do this but she had no control over herself when she gave into the darkness like this.

But Kara knew she at least had to try and regain control over her body. So, as she fought over her innermost feelings and desires. Kara started to move again the darker part won the small battle.

In her mind Kara knew what attack was soon to come. Again she tried to regain control over her body. "I-I don't want this" Kara screamed in her mind. As she was unable to regain control her darker half was winning the battle of control. She was about to give up when she remembered Chanki he had offered her help earlier yet she turned it down maybe if she called out to him he would appear. "Starlight Breaker" the darker half of her cast to cast the spell, Kara condenses stray magical energy in the area into a large sphere, and three small spheres then strikes it with her blade to release the energy as a powerful beam. Which she shot at Kiki.

"Chanki show yourself?" Kara called out in her mind.

Kara was acting kind of strange for a moment as she began to dash towards the others, only to stop after a few feet, wait a bit and then move again. She was nearing the first section which shimmered moments ago, no more than a few feet away from it. After another delay, Kara soon went back to her old pattern and began to shoot a beam.

The beam was launched but it exploded a mere few feet away from Kara, pretty much on top of the first shimmer location. A large prismatic wall, around twenty feet tall, twenty feet wide and five feet deep, took the brunt of the beam and shuddered a little before returning to its invisible state.

Using the momentary lull of combat and the added defense of the walls, Holly decided it was time to power herself up. She did a few hand gestures and her body flashed a few times.

A faint light descended behind Holly and quickly disappeared, leaving nothing more than a black trail moving towards Kara. Moments later, Chanki appeared, in spirit form, on Kara's right shoulder.

"Having second thoughts, are we? What do you require?" Chanki asked in a slightly condescending tone.

Her latest attack only met with failure as it slammed into a large prismatic wall. They seemed to appear from the shimmering location right near her. The wall seemed to take the full impact but soon vanished once the beam had finished firing. Looking around Kara spotted the other two shimmering locations. Not knowing what these other two could do she backed off for a moment and stood there for sometime acting strange again as she wasn't making any sort of moment.

Kara soon felt something on her right shoulder. Turning her head she noticed Chanki sitting there he seemed to know she had been having second thoughts. What she was to ask of him would surely end in something bad happening to her. Though would it be as bad as what happened to Lilly only time would tell.

"I-I beg y-you p-please save Holly I know you can do it. I'll do or give you anything you wish I just don't want to harm or even kill her" Kara begged,

Again she started moving watching as Holly's body flashed a few times. Meant she must have done something to herself changing tactics again. Kara tried a different sort of attack "Leaching" Kara said this spell allows the caster to leech energy from the shadow of another being. Kara moved towards her right away from the shimming spot where the wall had appeared and saw Holly's shadow which she cast her spell upon.

"The price is the same as before if you want me to save the girl. All I'll ask for is one favor. I'll even let you decide a condition it can't break so it's even more of a fair exchange. Please note that I can call upon this favor whenever I want and you have to oblige or face death. If you want to go through with this, you may state the condition it cannot break and, afterwards, you must swear to uphold the contract. You may feel a little pain as the contract is finalized but it will soon pass." Chanki explained again.

Kara tried to cast another spell but it fizzled out around fifteen feet in front of her as it collided with the second shimmer space.

"You do realize that they are Walls of Force, do you not?" Chanki cut in. "Judging by Holly's magical aptitude, they are at least the width of this battlefield, which is around twenty feet. I notice that you blew one up not too long ago. You can charge right through them but I wouldn't recommend it as it will hurt quite a bit. They are basically a Magician's savior against high damage dealing targets. They block all spells as well. I thought you would have figured that out as she isn't casting any offensive spells either. They do have a short duration, however."

As combat was yet to become a threat, Holly decided to increase her power some more.

Chanki again offered the same price as before but she had to choose the condition. Yet he could call upon it at anytime and if she didn't uphold the contract Kara could die from the outcome. She thought things over for a time she was trying to think of something but she wasn't sure what kind of condition that she'd want to name as everything he asked for from what she knew always came at a price. She then thought of Lilly and Haley what would think of if they ever found out what she had done let alone Holly. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she thought over something and knew that she would regret it somewhere in the future.

"I ask that you return Holly to the way she was before Kiki here took control of her. In exchange I offer myself to be your humble slave who will do whatever you ask or desire of me. If you wish me to kill someone I shall, if you wish for me to leave the girls I shall, if you want me to be your assassin and take Lilly's place I will, I shall uphold this contract with you" Kara says as she started to cry softly in her mind.

Kara then saw as her spell fizzled out against the second shimming spot. Then Chanki spoke up about what sort of spell Holly was using charging through them wouldn't work. Plus she seemed to not be using any offensive spells either. So, instead Kara did nothing just remained standing there.

Kara agreed to the contract with little to no resistance. She even went as far as to be extremely vague with her own conditions.

"Perfect." Chanki quietly said to himself as a grin appear on his ferret face.

"With you agreement, I hereby finalize the Geas, using the conditions you set. You shall do one favor for me, which I can call upon at any time and, in exchange, you ask for nothing in return? That is odd. Nonetheless, the contract is now complete." Chanki quickly hurried along the remainder of the formalities before a red mist started to seep from the markings on his body. The mist dissipated towards the back of Kara's neck to re-condense at the base of her neck, just above her spine. A burning pain emanated from this spot as a fiery red logo appeared where the mist seeped. When the brand was complete, the pain subsided.

"Now then, I shall reclaim what we lost. She's too important and powerful to be left with an unskilled master like that girl." Chanki continued. "It may take me a while as I have to manually overwrite the dominate."

Holly was about to further increase her power when she felt a sharp pain cut through her head. She grabbed her head in pain and staggered on the spot a little.

Holly managed to shake the worst of the pain away.

"What the hell?! You can't steal my tool!" Kiki angrily shouted. "Go stop them!"

Abiding by Kiki's orders, Holly dashed forward at full speed, crashing through the first wall of force.

The first wall proved to be quite simple to break through. She nimbly dodged the worst of the shatter damage and managed to resist the magical implosion from the wall breaking, making it out with nothing more than a small scratch which didn't even bleed. It didn't seem to slow Holly down any. Now she came onto the second wall.

After the second wall broke, Holly tried to avoid the worst of the shatter but still got cut quite a bit. She had a few minor cuts on her which bled a little and her outfit was slightly shredded but it was nothing serious. She still looked mostly healthy, if a little out of breath from the sudden sprint. The magical implosion proved little trouble again.

Once she was clear of the walls, she dived, weapon first, towards Kara and attempted a returning horizontal slash, first to the right, then to the left on the return.

It was soon agreed upon as Kara listened to what was said she was still crying. On the inside as she had a feeling that the first favor. Chanki would call upon was for her to leave the girl's this scared her and she was about to speak up. But it was already too late soon it was complete and a mist formed around her neck. Kara suddenly grabbed her neck as a sharp burning pain took shape there. But soon it was gone and Kara wondered if what she had done was truly the right thing to do.

Seeing as Holly grabbed her head in pain Kara knew that what she asked for was starting. To take effect though it seemed Holly was still under Kiki's control. As she dashed forwards through the walls she managed to avoid the worst of the implosions with nothing more than small cuts and a slightly shredded outfit. Kara knew that it was now her turn to gain control over her body. As her dark half enjoyed seeing the blood upon her.

As Holly came at her in attempts to do a double slash. Kara moved backwards and was able to avoid the first slash. She dodged Holly's second attack by jumping back further to avoid anymore damage.

Her darker have started to call upon the wind which began to blow wildly around her. "Bone Gale" Kara gathers the wind between her hands then shoots two tornadoes at its target, which reaps the enemy. Kara at that time decided to make her move she was able to regain control over herself for a few moments. Which Kara used to cancel out one of the tornadoes but soon fell under control of her dark half again.

After the failure of her first attacks hitting, Holly had to quickly change her tactics. The pain still remained in her mind.

Holly managed to keep her mind off the pain and continue her assault. She quickly disengaged from combat with a backwards jump.

She managed to maneuver her body in such a way that she could avoid all attacks against her while vaulting backwards. Once she was around 10 feet away from Kara, she began to gesture something in the air. In an instant, a spear of light appeared in her free hand. She then threw this spear towards Kara.

After throwing the spear, a large storm of wind and bone came hurtling towards Holly. She tried to jump out of the way to avoid the storm.

She managed to avoid the worst of the whirlwind but she still took a fraction of the damage.

Seeing as how the battle was quickly going against her favor, Kiki began to ready her teleport at the other end of the arena. Kara must have pulled out some Vile trick to overcome the purity of her Dominate. She'd have to do a little more research into Kara when she gets out of here. Starting with her connection to the Seras. Surveillance crystals were already set up around most of the Manor by her Sniper Contingent. She'd bought enough time.

Kara kept her gaze fixed on Holly the entire time. But was also fighting inside her mind with her light half who was still trying to regain control over herself. Yet while the winds were still blowing around her. Then seeing as Holly moved away and created a spear of light in her hand Kara knew she needed to form some sort of defense or at least move away from the spear. That was soon thrown right at her Kara got ready to move.

Jumping backwards Kara managed to avoid a straight on impact. With the spear of light striking her yet she wasn't so lucky with the resulting explosion. She was soon engulfed within it and screamed in pain as she felt the light magic burn her body. Burn marks formed all over her body and she stood on shaky feet. That last attack of Holly's hurt like hell this was when Kara once more tried to regain control over herself. She was able to finally regain control over herself again which this time was a lot better as she was finally aware fully of the battle.

She felt the pain of the burn marks and the damage the last attack had done. Knowing she only had several moments before her dark half would regain control again Kara cast a spell. "Asfal" is a defensive magic ability where the user uses wind magic to create a wall of wind. The winds blowing around the area began to quickly blow around Kara forming a barrier around herself.

The cyclone came into contact with Holly and buffeted her about a bit. Once the cyclone blew over her, her clothes were pretty ragged but the armor was still in one piece, as it was made from a strong metal. She also had numerous cuts on her but it was, overall, not a very serious problem.

"Get ready, the spell's fading!" Chanki warned Kara. "Grab her quickly so I can get us out of here!"

True to his word, Chanki had managed to overwrite the Dominate on Holly. Shortly after getting struck by the gale, the emptiness faded from Holly's eyes and was now replaced by the life which used to be in them. Losing all will to fight, Holly fell to her knees, her gaze still fixed on Kara. A new emotion had taken over the usual light in her eyes. Fear. If Kara complied with Chanki's orders, they'd be teleported back to the Sera Manor Courtyard.

Kiki was a far distance away from the Courtroom when the Dominate was overwritten. She'd called back her Sniper contingent and went to give her report to Charon.

With the wall of wind still blowing around her Kara tried one last time. To regain full control over her body knowing that if her dark half kept things going. Something would seriously happen to Holly which Kara didn't want to happen. As she didn't know what sort of outcome would come from a full on battle other than someone's death.

With sheer will and luck Kara was able to regain control and banish her dark side. Right as she heard Chanki tell her the spell was fading and that she needed to grab Holly. But as she moved closer to her Kara could see that the light. Had returned to Holly's eyes but she saw noticed another emotion in them. She could see the Fear in Holly's eyes and just seeing this made Kara step back for a moment. But only for a moment she grabbed Holly in her arms and they were teleported back into the courtyard. There Kara let go of Holly and backed away from her she didn't like seeing the look in her eyes.

Then looking over at Lilly and Haley she wasn't sure on what to do. No one seemed yet to know about her deal she had made with Chanki. They'd find out in time but conflicting thoughts ran through her mind about what Kiki had said to her. About being a sick bitch and taking part in heinous acts of carnal desire with them. While she knew she had never done anything of the sort with Holly other than trying to get her to wet herself. Haley was another matter and thinking of all the acts she had done with Haley confused her. Yet one thing that confused her the most was when Kiki had mentioned doing 'that' with them. She had never done anything of the sort Kara only knew that she had done so with Lilly once in a dream and once in the school's nursing area. As Kara thought back to that moment she remembered waking up next to a nude Haley.

But Haley had told her that she had moved around in her sleep and somehow had. Taken off Haley's clothes and her own by accident could there have been much more that had happened. During that time that she didn't know about was Haley and Lilly who was also there hiding something from her. As she stared upon Haley the look in her eyes was one of sadness and desire, One from wanting nothing more but to give into her carnal desire for Haley. But yet another one of knowing that everything she had done with Haley was wrong. She was confused by the whole thing and most important of all was what were Haley's thoughts on everything they had done?

"C-can I speak to H-Haley alone for a while?" Kara asked.

Kara and Holly were teleported back to the Courtyard of the Sera Manor. Everybody still appeared to be on high alert. Kara only managed to ask a single question before Remi dashed between Kara and Holly and pointed the tip of her blade at Kara's throat.

"Leave this place, Daemon Thrall, lest I cut you down where you stand!" Remi demanded of Kara, gently pushing the tip of the blade into her throat, just enough for a bead of blood to slink down the blade's shaft.

Holly just hid behind Remi and quickly ran back to the safety of Lilly when she had the chance.

"Still as bloodthirsty as ever, I see, Valkyrie." Chanki chuckled as he peered around from behind Kara. "Killing my servant will get you nowhere and you stand no chance against me in your current state. You lack the critical link between yourself and your 'Mistress' to even dream of 'cutting me down'." The word 'Mistress' and the final three words of the sentence were delivered with overt sarcasm.

"Silence, hellspawn!" Remi shouted at Chanki before pointing the blade at him and beginning to cast a spell.

Chanki just chuckled at the display, opened his mouth a fraction, and exhaled a pulsating ball of blood red daemonic energy towards Remi. The ball shot out of his mouth like a bullet and collided with Remi, blasting her backwards around twenty feet as a scream of pain came from her. She crashed to the ground and bounced a few more feet before lying there, motionless but still breathing. The pain was shared with Holly, who curled up into a ball, clutching at the place where the blast had hit Remi and trembled with suppressed pain.

"Like I said. You're too weak to even face me. That was no more than a fraction of my power." Chanki taunted.

Holly ran over to Remi to check if she was in need of instant aid. Remi's armor had disintegrated into a set of basic Children's clothes, which consisted of a sky blue blouse, with white frilly trimmings around the neck and sleeves, a blue mid-thigh length skirt, pale blue socks with a frill, like the ones on the blouse, around the hem of the socks, and black dolly shoes. She didn't look a thing like her Valkyrie self at present. She looked more like a defenseless child.

Knowing the full story from Remi and Holly's shared bond, Lilly cautiously approached Kara, indicating for Haley to stay as far back as she could. When she was a safe distance away but still close enough to communicate, Lilly returned Kara's earlier question.

"I don't think I need to answer that. It's obvious what the answer would be by just reviewing what happened mere seconds ago. Remi told me everything. She could see through Holly's eyes. She put it down to a 'bond' which she didn't explain well." Lilly began. Faint pale-white flames could be seen flickering off her. "So tell me, why did you try to kill my sister?" From just the tone of her voice, it was clear that it was taking all her better judgement to not transform and and slice Kara to pieces before she even got a chance to react.

As Kara awaited an answer she was suddenly caught off guard. When Remi appeared before her placing the tip of her blade against her neck. She could feel its tip poke into her neck drawing a thin line of blood which traveled down the length of the blade.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kara asked in a surprised tone.

Seeing as she got no answer it was Chanki who spoke next having appeared. Right behind her she spoke of Kara being his 'servant' while this was indeed true. Kara just looked away from the others knowing that many questions would. Be asked about what he meant by that word she could only watch as Remi tried to cast a spell but Chanki cast her down seeing Holly curl up into a ball in pain made her want to run over to her. But instead she stayed where she was watching the events take place before her. This hurt Kara emotionally but what hurt just the same was Lilly making Haley back away from her. She reached out a hand towards Haley and was about to say her name when Lilly spoke up again.

Seeing the anger in Lilly's eyes she wasn't sure on what sort of answer she could. Give that wouldn't result in her being cut down then and there.

"Then you already know everything, as everything that happened just like Remi told you. Everything Kiki said about me is true 'I'm a sick bitch'. You heard it all I don't know what you will no think of my for those things. But I couldn't let it slide on what she said about me go unchecked I lost it and tried to attack. Kiki after fully losing control over my darker half but she had used some sort of spell to place Holly under her control. So, each time I attacked Kiki Holly would be there to block the attack or defend Kiki" Kara told them.

She let the words sink in before speaking again.

"I wasn't sure on what to do while my darker half was in full control. I tried countless times to regain control over myself but failed. So, I ended up doing something that I'm sure to regret I called on Chanki in my mind for help. I asked if he could break Kiki's control on Holly he said he would do so but there was a price. I offered myself up to be his slave anything he says I have no choice but to carry it out" Kara spoke again.

There was a short break before Kara spoke a final time.

"I'm now Chanki's servant and if you still wish to cut me down. Then I won't stop you but let me ask you a question if you were in my shoes and faced Holly what would you have done?" Kara asked.

Kara explained her reasoning behind her actions. Lilly listened closely, still silently seething with suppressed anger, until Kara had finished.

"So, you're telling me that it wasn't you, but the Darkness inside of you who tried to kill Holly?" Lilly asked rhetorically before answering. "LIKE HELL THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!"

It was just the same excuse as what had already been used countless times before to explain this emotional rollercoaster of a girl. 'It wasn't me, it was the darkness!'. Lilly was having none of those lies any more.

"Do you take me for a half-wit?! What the hell kind of reasoning is that?! You're just screwed in the head in more ways than one, you insane bitch! I won't let you fuck with me like that again! Suppose it was the darkness inside of you which made you act that way, what're the chances that that stuff won't go down again when either of my sisters are asleep or otherwise unable to react and I'm not around to defend them? You're a certifiable danger zone for anyone who's dumb enough to trust the stupid reasoning you give. Now, get the hell out of my house before I finish the job which Kiki started!" Lilly angrily demanded. "If I see you back here again, I won't hesitate to kill you!"

"You asked me what I would have done in that situation. The answer's simple. I would have just defended and not gone for her at all. If she beat me down before coming back to her senses, then that's just what would happen. Holly's not like you. She won't kill in cold blood, even if she was being controlled. Mind control can only work if it does not defy the person's moral standing or puts them in any personal danger. If that happens then it just fails. In truth, I know you wanted to kill her, like you always have since we first met. I was a fool to even trust you."

Lilly didn't even seem to believe her even after telling the truth. On the matter's that took place she just seemed to yell at her and Kara. Took all this in without saying a word at first "Even after telling the truth you still don't believe me so, what's the point if I say it's the Darkness inside of me or not" Kara said softly.

Yet even after speaking Lilly still chewed her out. "What, you expect me to lie to you I told you the truth. I'm not trying to fuck with you everything is true. Now, why in the hell would I do that not once have I ever tried to kill them while asleep or even when I was alone. With them like on my date with Holly or when she and I talked alone in the hospital I never laid a hand on her." When heard she was now kicked out of the house she wanted to speak up on the matter. But seeing the fires blazing in Lilly's eyes she choose not to.

"Well, it didn't fail she was controlled and would have tried to kill me even if I had did as. You said you would have done things change Lilly you should know that" Kara replied. She walked into the manor and to her room where she packed her clothes into a suitcase. Then returned outside a few minutes later with it. She walked by the girls without saying goodbye and walked away out of the Sera's life forever once she was off the grounds she floated into the air. Then flew towards the one and only place left where she might find a place to stay and flew towards the area where Charon told her to go in-case she needed to see him.

Arriving there Kara landed on the ground and walked up to the spot and called out. "It's me Kara can I please stay here for a while I have no where else to go or anyone else to turn to?" Kara asked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Dark Road Ahead**

After the dispute and abrupt removal of Kara from the Sera grounds, Lilly, with Holly and Haley carrying Remi between them, headed back into the house to tend to Remi's and Holly's wounds.

After flying to the predetermined spot, Kara announced her arrival to the space in which she first entered Charon's office from. After a few moments, a column of purple light enveloped Kara and transported her to somewhere.

The space which Kara was transported to was seemingly nothingness. All around her she could see nothing but blackness, save for a small window-like opening. Inside this opening, Kara could see the interior of Charon's office. It was like looking through a window of frosted glass. The visual on the room was slightly difficult to make out but it was clear that it was Charon's office. He was seated at his desk, talking to somebody when he stopped the conversation and looked over. He was seemingly looking straight at Kara. The person he was talking to quickly stood up and stared in disbelief at what Charon was looking at. It was clear that his current guest was Kiki. She turned towards Charon and appeared to be talking to him quite animatedly and indicating towards Kara. No sound was coming from either of them but it was clear that they were engaged in conversation. Charon looked at Kiki, disappointment evident in his pose, and motioned for her to sit down while answering what she was saying. Kiki looked like she was about to protest but was soon silenced by Charon. After he'd said his piece, Kiki sat down without hesitation, like a child who'd just been disciplined by their parents. After the minor argument was over, Charon got up from his desk and began to head towards Kara. After he'd taken a few steps, he just disappeared from view.

A few moments later, Kara felt a scorching pain on her neck in the location that Chanki branded her. The pain subsided after a few seconds and the blackness around her was replaced by the interior of Charon's office.

"...now he shouldn't be able to trace you or listen in on us." Charon informed Kara as he headed back over to his desk. Strangely, he was right behind Kara before he began to head back. Once he was seated, he motioned towards the empty chair next to Kiki. "Now, please, take a seat. Before we begin, I'd like to apologize for the problems my Niece had caused you. She's had a bad...experience...with Daemonic Entities in the past so she's a little one-sided in her views. Nonetheless, you've caused yourself quite the problem with accepting that Mark on your neck. Now, tell me, did you request any conditions the Geas could not break before it was completed?"

Kara had waited for a reply and soon she was engulfed within a column of purple light. She was taken into was nothing but blackness she looked around and spotted. A small window-like opening inside she could see Charon's office she could see him sitting. At his desk and from the looks of things her appeared to be talking to someone. Kara wondered just who this person was when only a moment later. To see that person was Kiki just what was she doing here? As Kara watched she couldn't hear what they were saying but felt her anger boil within her. It was Kiki who had messed everything up between her and the others both Charon and Kiki. Appeared to be in a heated argument and Kara pounded against the window wanting to get through. And attack Kiki where she stood but suddenly felt a scorching pain on her neck.

This made Kara cry out in pain and she dropped to her knees grabbing at her neck. "W-why I didn't do anything to upset you?" Kara called out.

Soon the pain left her and she was now in Charon's office. Charon mentioned something about how Chanki wouldn't be able to trace or listen in on them. Though she knew once she left Charon's place Chanki would surely harm her. She took a seat down next to Kiki and gave her a dirty glare before looking back at Charon. "So, that explains some things I never knew you had a niece" Charon then appeared to know about the mark on her neck and asked about it.

"I only asked that Chanki break Kiki's hold over Holly I didn't request any conditions. As I couldn't think of any though I offered myself up as his slave and would do. Whatever he asked of me without complaint I only took the mark because I didn't know what to do. Plus with my darker half in control things were rather bad and I was desperate" Kara says.

Kiki was clearly restraining herself from attacking Kara there and then. Instead of fighting, she just returned the glare Kara had given her. At present, she wasn't wearing the Glasses or any of the other Jewelry-like things she had before. They were all laid out on the table in front of her.

Kara explained her reasoning behind taking up the contract with Chanki. Charon listened intently before giving his answer.

"You have unknowingly caused yourself innumerable problems by not finalizing your side of the contract. He can now ask of you whatever he pleases and have you do it for him under the direction of the Geas. Until that time comes, however, he may still ask you to do things for him but he would not use the Geas to do so. You offered yourself up as his slave so that is also within the bindings of the Geas. You will know, when the time comes, whether he's using the Geas to force you to do something for him." Charon explained.

"You're clearly lacking in the brains department. Even an idiot knows that Contracts are two-sided things." Kiki cut in. "Oh well, I guess this is what happens to people who prize brawn of brain and cuteness."

Charon glanced over at Kiki and she suddenly stopped in her chastising and kept her head down.

"While she may be partially correct, the manner in which she voiced it is lacking." Charon continued. "However, before you came here, I had one of my contacts look to a potential outcome of this situation and they gave me this."

Charon placed a disk-like object in the center of the table. It looked like a plain CD but it had runes inscribed on the outer rim.

"Please remember that this is only one possible future. Divination is never completely accurate. You can prevent this depending on your actions, or accelerate it. Exercise caution from now on."

The disk lit up and projected an image around the room. It was clearly a pre-recorded event but the detail was severely grainy and not much could be made of it.

Two figures, of similar build and height, stood at opposing ends of the room. One had angel-like wings behind them with a quarterstaff in hand and a shield in their off-hand. By just the outline of this figure, it could be likened to Holly's awakened form. The figure on the other end of the room had six blades in a circle behind them, with two more blades in each hand. They had wings which could only be likened to a Succubus's wings in most lore. Daemonic, leathery, bat-like wings. Things which looked like horns could faintly be seen on each side of the figure's head, with the points curving towards the front. The blade in the figure's left hand carried the taint of Daemonic energy and was exuding a black aura. The blade itself also carried some sentience, like it was a Daemon possessing a weapon. The other blades appeared to carry similar taint, but were not sentient. Both figures were caught in a heated argument, firing insults and conflicting magical attacks at one another. Neither side seemed to be giving in to their clear exhaustion and fatigue. The figure which looked like Holly took all eight of the other figure's blades into her body at one point and still continued fighting, despite having her body being lacerated in multiple locations. Holly was clearly losing in power but was still managing to continue fighting. Sound all of a sudden entered the image as Holly fell to her knees and clutched at her chest.

"Please, stop this!" Holly, as it was clear now, implored the other person. The sound was distorted and full of static but it was still audible.

"Giving up already? Is your faith in the light really that weak? I was just getting started and you're already spent?" The other figure taunted. The voice sounded like a young female. It carried a similar tone to Holly's but there was a reverberation included which skewed the sound, like it was two people talking at the same time.

"Have you completely lost yourself?! You would never do this! It's not like you. Would you still be doing this if Lilly was still here?!"

"Oh, her? She's long gone. I saw to that myself. She was too caught up in her hatred for Darkness and Wind Users that she lowered her guard enough for me to kill her."

"You killed our sister?!"

After that comment, it was clear that the other girl was Haley. Or, at least, used to be Haley.

"Yes, I did. And I enjoyed every second of her pained screams as her own Sister cut her down. Ha! Talk about irony! She did everything she could to protect us, but, in the end, she was betrayed. You did nothing to help her and I was the one who did the deed!"

Holly was clearly finding it hard to continue her retorts as she wailed in despair at the words of the one she called her twin.

"It's all her fault." Holly choked out between sobs. "If she never tried to kill me in the first place, then this would never have happened!"

"Blaming your weakness on another? That's so like you, Holly!" Haley laughed back. "She showed me the power I'd been ignoring. She awakened me to what I was meant to be. I owe all this strength, enjoyment and ecstasy to her! Kara had all this power but she'd never even tried to use it!"

"SHUT UP! Don't ever say her name again! She can burn in the hell she calls home for all I care!"

"Temper, temper. She's already long gone, like Lilly. That was what you'd intended to do when you challenged her, wasn't it? I should have got her to teach me a long time ago. If I did that, maybe Nicholas would've been easier to deal with as well. Kiki, too. That little bitch wouldn't have lived past her first challenge if I hadn't been beaten back by that bastard, Nicholas. Come, Holly, join me and I may spare you. Chanki's no threat to me, I could take on any number of Daemon lord's right now. They'll all fall beneath Erys and I. Remi's nothing compared to Erys. She couldn't even protect you."

"NEVER!"

Holly staggered to a stand, nearly falling down again as she tried to stumbled forward to silence the Daemon which her sister had become. Light engulfed her as she changed in power again. Haley, noticing the surge of power from Holly, was also engulfed in a plume of Darkness to change her current form. The video footage cut out now and so did the audio as the holograms disappeared, leaving the room as it was before.

Once the recording had stopped, Charon continued talking.

"Please, don't take that as being the definite future. It can still be changed." Charon finished.

Kara listened to what Charon had to say about not not finalizing the contract with Chanki. She just looked at the ground in defeat she knew that this was going to come back and bite. Her in the ass and it already seemed to be doing just that. Kara wasn't sure what to say as she finally looked over at Charon just as Kiki spoke to her. So, she gave her another glare before speaking to her.

"Don't even speak to me bitch you ruined everything with your little. Cheap tricks I lost everything just because you wanted to have some fun" Kara stated before looking back at Charon trying to think of something to say.

"I couldn't think of anything I wanted at the time as I could only think about freeing Holly while I now know. That I screwed things up on my part by being his slave and having to do one day something he asks. My question is, is there anything I can do, to change any part of it and add what I want even though it's all been finalized already?" Kara asked.

Charon then spoke about one of his contracts having looked into a possible outcome. Of everything that she had done it was a small CD. Before Charon played the CD Kara asked another question to Charon.

"There's something I want to know why did Kiki come to the Sera manor and do, everything she did. Was it to test all of us for whatever is coming in the future or were there other reasons?" Kara asked.

Charon then spoke again about how Kara could. Prevent or accelerate the possible future that was to come and soon played the CD. She soon saw two figures one appeared to be Holly whom she heard a familiar voice speak to her. At first when Kara looked at the other figure who appeared to be dressed like Holly but looked more. Like a Demon with the wings, horns along with the type of energy that Demons use as she fight between Holly and the other person. It began to dawn on her after hearing the voice that had spoken to Holly this person who had changed. So, much was Haley but what had happened to her to make her go through this. Yet from, the way that they were fighting Holly seemed to be on the losing end as she was struck in the chest. By Haley's swords soon another conversation started and Kara listened in.

It seemed that Haley had totally lost herself in the darkness. That Kara herself had done a short time ago. Yet another thing that surprised Kara was that Haley soon spoke about killing Lilly whom had lowered her guard this hurt to hear. as she listened more the way Haley spoke about it reminded Kara of when she had killed the three empowered ones she had lost herself. In that moment and clearly enjoyed everything that had happened and taken place. Haley then appeared to say that she had thanked Kara for all that had happened. She then spoke a name Erys whom Kara had no idea about before Kara wondered who this person was before both girl's powered up again and the video cut out.

"N-No, n-no, no I don't want this, I don't want any of this!" Kara screamed in panic. She couldn't get what she had seen out of her mind she didn't want Lilly to die or Haley giving into the darkness. She wanted a normal future for everyone where they could all be happy. Kara tried to calm down and it took several minutes but she was still shaken by what she had seen. Even if it was a possible outcome though it could still be changed.

"W-what can I-I do, to change this, is there anyway where I can conquer the darkness within me so, that I have complete control of its power and not lose myself in it anymore?" Kara asked.

Kara threw her insult back at Kiki.

Despite Charon's disapproving look, Kiki couldn't let the argument drop there. She didn't want Kara getting the last word in, after all, otherwise that would mean that she had lost, and she never loses.

"Oh really? If I ruined your 'perfect' life, then why do they hate you and not me? Obviously you screwed yourself over by being such an idiot who can't even control her emotions. Don't blame your lack of competence on me. Grow up, baby." Kiki countered.

As Kara listened as Kiki basically insulted her a baby and needed to grow up. She wanted to attack Kiki just for that but with Charon here. It wasn't the wisest thing to do. So, she let it slide for now and tried to think up an answer.

"Yes, before you came things were fine sure, I had a little misunderstanding with Holly. But that's all they only hate me because I tried to kill Hol..." Kara stopped mid sentence. As this was the first time she had said that without revealing to her darker half. She was silent for a while letting it sink in before speaking again.

"I do blame you why because if you didn't use that weird mind control this wouldn't have happened. Plus while most of the things you said about me are true it doesn't give you the right to insult me like you did. Why, couldn't you have just left us alone in peace?"

Kara tried to argue her case to Kiki, who just grinned at the nonsensical replies thrown her way. Charon was keeping a close watch of the argument and waiting to see how it'd pan out, giving both girls the chance to get their say in and work this out between them.

"You even admitted to it yourself. I thought you were trying to plead innocent, not guilty? In a courtroom, that would have been grounds for a 'Guilty' verdict. As I'm sure one of your more intelligent companions tried to point out, mind control only works if the person it's been used on isn't forced to violate their own moral standing or put themselves in mortal danger. In idiot's terms, which I'm sure you'll understand, your 'girlfriend', as it was, did harbor some hatred towards you and wouldn't think twice about killing you should she be forced to. I think that kind of sums up your 'relationship' with her. Face it, each and every one of them probably would be able to kill you should they need to and, more than likely, enjoy doing it." Kiki countered.

"Again, she is right." Charon interjected. "It would seem that your relationship had hit a snare along the way and that skewed their perception of you. You must have done something without knowing and placed yourself at odds with them before Kiki came along. As for her reason behind turning up, that would be down to me. I requested that she gathered some information about you and the others and I gave her no particular restrictions. The way in which she did it was entirely down to her own take on the situation. The only thing I requested of her was that she'd come back unharmed and that she wouldn't place herself in any unnecessary danger. I was certain that you'd be able to take care of yourself but, as her usual protection is currently preoccupied, I couldn't really put her on any dangerous missions, hence the request for information gathering."

"The only thing you can do now that the contract had been finalized is put in a request with your Contractor. However, they can choose to either accept or deny your request and there's nothing else you can do about that. They may ask something of equal value in return for their co-operation but, even if you did do that, they don't have to stick to their end of the bargain. They are in charge of you, after all, not the other way around." Charon explained.

Kara was panicked after the revelation of a potential future timeline which may come into play due to what has been done.

"There is one thing which you can do to help prevent this, but you may not be entirely in agreement with it. There is an arte which exists which can allow a person to enter their own subconscious and root out the source of something they wish to enhance or remove. However, it is a very complicated procedure which requires trust between several individuals and their co-operation. This arte is called 'Soulscaping'. In order to pull it off, you need a person who can create an illusionary landscape for your mind to enter, another person who can draw out your innermost thoughts and project them to this landscape and one final person who can act as a guide for this to work. You need to have mutual trust between all of you otherwise this action will fail. I can provide the first two, but, possibly to your displeasure, you'll need to work with Kiki to acquire the last thing needed as she has had experience with this kind of thing before." Charon informed Kara. "Both you and Kiki will need to sleep in the same space and link your persons together to allow the thoughts to flow between the both of you. This can be done through holding hands or embracing one another. The room will need to be silent and no interruptions would be allowed otherwise the procedure will fail. This also clears up your request for a Sanctuary. I can only offer up Kiki's room as a place for you to stay. However, if you are still refusing to co-operate, I'm afraid there's nothing else I can offer."

Kiki suddenly stood upright and slammed both her hands on Charon's desk. Her usual confident grin was replaced by a worried look.

"I can't allow that!" Kiki objected outright. "I can't let her stay in my room or allow her to Link with me!"

"And why not? It's a two way process so you won't be alone in the revelations" Charon calmly countered.

"That's exactly why I can't allow it!"

"I think you will find that your room happens to be under my ownership as well. I could always send you back to your old home."

"NO!"

Kiki's worried expression changed to a look of pure fear and she began to tremble slightly. Charon just stared her down. His usual poker face remained.

"Are we in agreement?" Charon questioned Kiki after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, Uncle..." Kiki quietly replied as she slumped back into her chair in defeat.

"Good." Charon turned back to Kara. "Are you in agreement?"

Kara listened to all that Kiki had to say of her argument back to her. As she was silent she was trying to take it all in and have something to say back to her. Kara didn't like what she had heard Kiki just say to her. 'Well, Lilly did point that out and Holly isn't my 'girlfriend' but while you're right there was some bad blood between us recently. After our battle things were starting to turn around I wanted to make up with Holly. I can't really say anything about Lilly or Haley if they hated me or not before things turned out like they were" Kara pointed out.

Before Charon spoke his piece Kara thought over what she had heard Lilly say. To her before she left along with what Holly had said in the video. While it was clear both girls now hated her there was Haley who had not said anything to Kara during the whole outing. As Kara had a feeling that Haley hated her for trying to kill her sister could there have been more as to why Haley said nothing?

"Why, is it that Haley didn't say anything to me?" Kara asked.

Kara then listened to what Charon had to say to her.

"Well, as I pointed out a moment ago Holly and I did have a falling out but that was due to the events. That took place with Haley's match with Nicholas but just who is this Nicholas fellow and why had he been testing Haley out I heard there was something about a killing recently what's that about?" Kara asked. She then thought of what else to say to the rest of Charon's words to her. She didn't say anything as she listened about why Kiki had stopped by but it did make. Things easier to understand now that she was told about it.

"Then, I'll have to think long and hard about what it is that I'd like to ask him. But why did I feel pain in my neck just mere moments ago. Did Chanki not like the fact that I came here or something?" Kara asked.

She then listened as Charon offered something that would. That there was one thing she could to to prevent the timeline from coming true. It was a arte which would allow the person to enter their own mind to enhance or remove something. This arte caught Kara's interest as there was something she wanted to remove the dark part of her. Or at least do something where she could fully control it better. The arte 'Soulscaping' and Kara thought of Haley for a moment as she might have been able to help out with this ability. Yet as Kara thought about Haley a look of sadness passed across her face. But it vanished after a few moments Kara would also need someone to help her with this arte. However what she heard next wasn't something she wanted. She didn't want any of Kiki's help after everything that had went down recently.

But Kara didn't really have a choice in the matter. As she had to agree to it which would mean she'd be staying with Kiki in her own room. Another thing Kara wasn't going to enjoy and she almost spoke up saying she wouldn't agree to it. But she had nowhere else to go and after what she had seen on the CD she had questions that were in need of asking.

It was Kiki who broke the silence who started to speak up. About how she didn't want to allow Kara in her room yet something caught on Kara's mind as the last part of what Kiki said. There seemed to be something behind the way Kiki had said NO just what did that mean?

However Kiki soon agreed to the task and then Charon turned to her.

"Yes we are" Kara agreed.

It was then that Kara spoke up again. "But I have some questions to what I saw in the CD that I'd like answered if it's not to much trouble" Kara asked.

There were a lot of questions she wanted to ask so, Kara thought for a while and decided on four questions she would ask right this moment and leave the others for later.

"Who is this Erys that I heard about Haley mention is she like Remi when did Haley come into contact with her?" Kara asked.

Then her next question was one she really wanted to know about.

"Haley said I was the one who awakened her to that kind of power just how did that happen? Was it something that Chanki asked me to do which caused that to happen with me battling Haley?" Kara asked.

The next question Kara asked was then about Lilly.

"How, did Lilly die I know that Haley said she killed her when Lilly had dropped her guard. But when and where did this event take place?" Kara asked.

Her last question was then about herself.

"What happens to me during these events do I die later at Haley's hands or does Holly kill me. Before the battle between her and Haley if that doesn't happen. Do I completely give into whatever Chanki asks of me and lose myself to the darkness and die another way?"

Questions began quite quickly, even before they had a chance to review the terms given for accommodation and help.

"The reason she may have not said anything to you may be because she wasn't in agreement with the others and didn't want to add fuel to the fire." Charon guessed. "Not all of the Seras will be at odds with you, I'm sure."

Kara asked about a person name 'Nicholas' and a reported killing.

"Nicholas is a member of the Raineswind House and heir to their legacy, 'Raineswind Accommodation'. He is the current 'Master of Illusion', as you probably know, and has, on occasion, worked as a Mercenary for other Houses. He has reportedly been MIA since a duo battle with a particular member of another House, which was a few months ago. He's currently presumed to have gone rogue and has no particular allegiance." Charon explained. "As for the killing, I'm afraid that it's classified information at present to prevent unrest in the community. If it's information you're looking for, then I'm not really the best person to ask. Kiki does all the information gathering so she'll be a better choice."

It was clear he was withdrawing some information but the reasons behind it were still a mystery. Kara then asked more questions, this time, they were about the recording which had been shown to her.

"Regarding Erys, she may just be another person who Haley knew in that timeline. I don't have the power needed to determine what options may lie ahead so I can't answer your other questions. If you search for answers, you may come across them in the most unlikely places." Charon answered.

All parties were in agreement with the 'Soulscaping'.

"As there are no objections, I can go a prepare for you to Link with Kiki. In order for you to dive into your own psyche, you'll need Kiki's help and assistance as a person can have no influence inside their own soul, hence the need for a 'Guide'. In order for Kiki to enter your psyche, you will need to trust her to some degree and I'm sure that it can come from diving into her soul. Preparations will take around an hour so feel free to use this time to quench your thirst for knowledge." Charon informed Kara before turning to Kiki, who was still slumped in her chair looking worried. "Kiki, please show our guest to the Library."

Being talked to snapped Kiki from her slump. Not being able to vocalize much at present due to a mixture of fear and shock, she just nodded and stood up.

"Follow me." Kiki told Kara, looking more at the floor instead of at her.

Kiki led Kara through several halls and corridors before coming across a set of large double doors. Pushing them open, Kiki entered a huge expanse of space, lined with innumerable bookshelves spanning three floors.

"We have 45 minutes left before the Link. Try to arrive at least ten minutes before the time so we can prepare ourselves." Kiki instructed. "If you need anything, just call out."

Kiki then left Kara to her own devices in the Library. She seemed a lot different from her usual self since the agreement for a Link.

Kara seemed to have asked her set of questions rather quickly. Which honestly wasn't a really nice thing to have done. It was just that she had a lot of questions to certain matters and wished to know just what they were. "S-sorry about that I should have waited it's just I wanted to get things started right away" Kara says before Charon started speaking,

She listened as he spoke about how Haley. Would have been at odds with her sisters about while that did add some hope in Kara's eyes. It still wasn't enough she needed more than just that but at least it was something. She then listened as he spoke a little about Nicholas and how he was heir to the Raineswind house and has worked as a Mercenary to other houses yet he seemed to have gone MIA as of late. Plus when she listened about the killing she didn't get really much information on that as it seemed to be classified

The answers to her earlier round of questions about the video she had seen. Went unanswered as Charon seemed not to have the sort of power needed to know that. Yet he did point out a useful fact which Kara seemed to have overlooked. As she thought of it in silence she could always ask Chanki just who Erys might be. But Kara at the moment wasn't so sure just calling on him may lead to some pain as she was sure he'd be mad at her.

There seemed to be some time around an hour before the Link event started. As she listened again she didn't like the fact that she'd have to trust Kiki let. Alone have her enter her psyche as there were things in Kara's mind she didn't want others to know about. One of them being events about her mom though Kara had to wonder just what sort of things would she find out about Kiki? Charon the asked Kiki to show Kara to the library Kara agreed to this as maybe she could find more stuff on other things she wanted to know.

Both girls walked to the library in silence. They came onto it moments later until they reached a large set of double doors and Kiki opened them to show her. A vast space filled with nothing but rows upon rows of bookshelves Kiki pointed out she had 45 minutes left before other things began. But had 35 minutes to really look around as she had to show up 10 minutes early. "If I need anything I will say something" Kara spoke. As she walked into the library she was soon left alone to begin her search for knowledge.

"Where do I begin?" Kara asked herself. As she walked up and down a couple rows of bookshelves looking at the various books that lined the shelves. As there were a lot of things on her mind Kara decided to try and find some more information on about this "Soulscaping" thing Charon had mentioned they'd be doing. Kara who was now on the second floor found a couple of books about the skill. She picked these up and soon found a table where she could sit at and begin reading. Kara opened the first book as she looked through she searched for answers regarding the whole enhancing or removing something from their mind. What Kara wished to know is that is what would happen if she decided to enhance or remove her darker half?

Kara flipped through a few more pages before Kara went on to search about. The link process while Charon did speak about both her and Kiki either having to hold hands. Or embrace to start the event she wanted to know more about it if there was anything else which Charon didn't tell her about like would it be painful was there other methods they could try. That he did bother to say just yet?

Kara put the book now and started on the second book. As she flipped through the first pages of the book she thought up what to look for. Kara went on to search for any sort of answer regarding a person's innermost thoughts did the person whose psyche they entered have the power to show what they wanted to be seen. Or did anything get shown Kara also searched for if it was possible to do battle with your own thoughts. Lastly she searched for answers about the failed attempts of this arte.

Kara began to search for information on Soulscaping as a whole, focusing on enhancing/removing parts of the psyche and what may happen if it does go through, the Link process and alternative methods for doing it and, finally, if a person had control over what would be shown and if combat could be done within the person. To end it all, she searched for any information regarding failed attempts and what may happen because of them.

The information which Kara gathered as a result of 35 minutes spent researching Soulscaping was as follows:

Enhancing/Removing Parts of the psyche: It is impossible to fully remove a part of a person's psyche without causing permanent damage to them. They can, however, seal it away inside the deeper recesses of their Soul and prevent it from awakening without the use of an extreme stimulus or a huge change in the person's mental stability. This act of sealing something away removes all links to it for the duration of the seal. Removing the links also removes any power they received from the part they tried to seal away. There has only been 1 failed attempt at sealing on record, but several forced awakenings of a previously sealed fragment have been recorded. The results of the failed sealing are undocumented, but sources suggest that it is kept heavily confidential and requires special access to gain the information.

Enhancing a fragment of the Soul requires special focus and an unconditional acceptance for what the person is trying to enhance. Enhancing cannot be done by the person who's Soulscape has been entered. It requires a third party whom the owner needs to trust without fail and share a strong bond with. Enhancement can lead to a huge increase in power for the person if it is successful. It it fails, however, it can cause minor damage to the person's mental stability for a mild duration. More successes than failures have been document for enhancement. It is not recommended to be done halfheartedly, however, as it can cause serious damage to the relationship between both parties if it fails.

Linking Methods and Failures: The most common form of Linking with another person is connecting their bodies physically, through hand-holding or embracing. This is recommend for beginners or those who do not possess the mental acuity to Link remotely with another person. The act of Linking is done to allow the pair's psyches to connect and pass between one another. The person whose Soulscape is being entered needs to allow the third-party through their Mental Barrier and into their mind for the Link to be successful. Normally, if the pair are embracing, as is recommend for beginners, this Barrier is usually already down to allow the person through due to their acceptance through the use of an embrace. This method rarely fails but either party may still reject one another at any point during the Link, severing the connection and forcibly ejecting anyone who's entered their Psyche. This rejection, however, is normally very weak and only causes slight disorientation for a very brief time to the rejected party.

Linking Remotely is only recommended for people who have exceptional Mental Fortitude and a clear understanding of the Linking process. To Link Remotely, the person who is initiating the link needs to have a clear mental image of the person they are trying to Link to. As this is normally a forced entry into the person's Soulscape, the Mental Barrier is at full strength and active to repel any would-be invaders into the person's psyche. This is a highly dangerous method of entering a person's psyche and a failed attempt could lead to a fatality of the person who's trying to enter. If a person manages to break through the Mental Barrier, the recipient will instantly know that someone has invaded and may force them out or engage in Mental Warfare with them. Due to the sheer fatality rate of anybody who's tried this method, it is banned and punishable by death if the person who's done it manages to survive (somehow).

One final documented method of Linking is Mental Wavelength Registration (MWR). MWR is the act of mutual trust between two parties regarding the Linking of Soulscapes and Psyches. MWR is only done if the involved parties trust each other enough to allow them to see into their Psyches without them being present. MWR is another form of Linking Remotely but it does not carry the fatality rate of its counterpart. For MWR to take place, the involved parties will need to telepathically link with one another and send a relay message to reduce the potency of their Mental Barriers through the understanding of their Metal Wavelengths. To liken it to a common term, MWR can only be done if the involved parties have sent 'Deactivation Keys' for their Mental Barriers through the telepathic link to one another to prevent them from seeing that Mental Wavelength as a threat and allow them through. Despite the trust involved, either party may still reject a linked Mental Wavelength, if they do not wish for it to enter at that moment in time, but it would not cause as much harm as an unregistered rejection would cause.

What is shown and who has control over it: As the act of Linking allows both parties into a person's Psyche, what is shown cannot be controlled as such. Upon entering a person's Soulscape, the interior layout of a person's Psyche, both parties will find themselves in a 'Hub' of sorts. This 'Hub' shows all available Worlds inside that person's Soulscape. The person's memories are shown as Worlds when inside their Soulscape. Each World has its own theme based on what had the biggest impact on them at the moment in their life when the World was created. Throughout various pivotal parts of a person's life, a World may be created in their Soulscape to reflect on that moment. A person may 'Lock off' some worlds in their Soulscape if they do not wish for their Linked Partner to see them but, eventually, when trust blooms between them, the Worlds will open and allow for their trusted Partner to enter. When inside a World, a person has no control over what is shown and what is hidden. Anything which is linked to the memory of the moment that World was created would be shown to their partner through various Segments of the World. Each World is segmented into subsections to replay parts of their memories for their Partner to see. Normally, their Partner can interact with these Segments and learn more about them. However, if the person has accepted the memory for what it is, the interaction is blocked to prevent the corruption of this memory. Interacting with memories can have serious drawbacks for the person who the memory belongs to. It can change them as a person or corrupt their mental stability and lead to a mental breakdown due to conflicting signals between their Soulscape and their memories. It is not recommended to be done for anyone who is not willing to take the drawbacks. Interacting with memories can lead to interference by the person's Mental Barrier and potentially lead to a fatality for the guilty party or a forced ejection and prevention of re-entrance for them, if they survive. After the World has been Resolved, a Gate will open somewhere in it to allow the Partners to leave and allow their trust to bloom. Sometimes, when a World is Resolved and the person has accepted what the World shows, a new power may be discovered by them to commemorate that achievement. This power will normally relate to the World it came from and it will grow in strength based on the trust between them and the person who helped them come to terms with the memory.

Battling with thoughts inside the Soulscape: It is physically impossible to battle with the memories show inside a World in the Soulscape. They have no tangible form and the aftereffects, if it was possible, would potentially be fatal.

After spending a long while researching, it was time to head back to Charon's office and begin the Linking process.

During the time that Kara spend researching about the arte of Soul scaping she found out quite a lot of information that would prove useful. What she did was stopping for a brief moment she looked around the library and found some paper and pencils she took a some and started to write down a little bit about the stuff that she had found out about. So, that she could study up on it later along with finding out more about the arte in itself.

As Kara had read and wrote down some about the whole Enhancing/Removing part she wasn't. A fan of the fact that if she went through with removing her dark side. She'd end up losing a part of her power so, she thought upon going through with the seal. As if she could seal it away then her chances of falling under its control would lessen. When she read about the Enhancing part she liked the idea of the increase in power but was afraid of what would happen if it were to fail. So she decided to find out more about the failures before deciding on what she wanted to do or not.

She moved onto the Linking Methods and Failures. The whole thing with hold hands and embracing seemed to be fair with Kara. But she didn't want to be embracing Kiki anytime at the moment so, she'd hold hands with her for now. Kara then read and wrote down some notes about the linking remotely Kara already, had some people who she'd want to try this out on given a chance down. The road once she got a better understanding of how to do so. But after reading it more it seemed like not a good idea to try out as she didn't want them knowing what she'd be doing. Yet after reading the last part it seemed that maybe her choice might change. But would the person she would want to try it on trust her enough to allow her to do so.

Kara moved onto the next topic in her search. Kara wasn't a huge fan of having everything within her mind shown to the user. This was due to the fact that she had things inside her mind that she didn't want anyone to know about. But she did like the fact that she would be able to lock some places of her mind from others. But as she read about viewing memories in segments she wondered just how Kiki or anyone else would react to what they saw. But as she read the next part she wrote it in large capital letters and would make sure as not to try this out. She didn't want to cause someone to have a mental break down but more information about this whole idea and the last parts she read about was still needed.

Kara was about to move onto her next topic which was finding out. Just who or what this Erys person could be but. Seeing the clock on the wall her time was up and she needed to get to Charon's office. She gathered up her papers and placed the books back where she found them and left the library. As she walked alone she wondered how the whole linking would go and what she would find out about Kiki. A few minutes later she arrived back at Charon's office and knocked on the door.

"it's me Kara may I enter?"

Kara arrived at Charon's office in time for the preliminaries and knocked on the door. After she announced herself, the door opened and gave her a view into the office. Charon was seated at his desk, with Kiki, or what could be seen of her past the high-backed chair she was sitting in, in the seat to Kara's left. After entering the office, the door closed behind Kara. Now, as she was inside, one more person could be seen leaning against the wall close to Kiki's chair.

This persons was a young man, around 18 years of age judging by his broad shoulders. he was dressed in what could only be considered formal Swordsman's wear. He had a black waistcoat over a dark blue shirt. The waistcoat had embroidered gold spaulders attached to it. The top button of his shirt was undone, revealing a silver necklace with a wolf's silhouette in front of crossed blades attached to it, but he still looked really official. He had black formal trousers, obviously tailored but they didn't appear like they'd impede movement any, and black formal shoes on as well. Clipped to the belt of his trousers was a scabbard with a rather elegant looking decorative rapier in it. He had black fingerless gloves on his hands, revealing what could only be likened to the kind of rings Kiki was wearing on his fingers.

His hair was a dark brown colour, which seemed rather odd compared to his deep green eyes. He looked very much like a prince or some figure of authority due to his impeccable appearance and extreme charisma. He had a slightly rough appearance, a perfect match for Kiki's cuteness, but it didn't seemed to be affecting his near hypnotizing appearance. He appeared to be looking over the conversation which was about to unfold, but Kara could feel his gaze on her as well.

"Now that we are all gathered, shall we begin? Please, take a seat." Charon began, indicating for Kara to sit down in the vacant chair.

As Kara got closer to the table, she could see Kiki's figure as a whole. She'd changed out of her outdoor wear and into a pair of sleepwear, which consisted of an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of dark pink sleep shorts. Her hair was no longer tied up at the sides and was left to fall into place naturally. She had her head down, with her hands clutching onto her knees in nervousness.

"As you're all aware, it's been decided that Young Mistress Kara will be Linking with Kiki to help improve their tense relationship. We all know what Linking entails so, before we go through with it, does anyone have any objections?" Charon asked those gathered.

"No, Uncle." Kiki quietly answered, her head still down.

"I have an objection, my Lord." The young man, who was silent until now, spoke up. He stopped leaning on the wall and stood to his full height, which was around 6' 5", even in the flat-soled shoes he was wearing. His voice was not rough, but still sounded like it demanded respect.

"Please, Ryu, explain your reasoning."

"I believe that Lady Kiki should not Link with this outcast of that accursed House Ravenclaw. It'll only taint her! As we're all aware, Linking involves allowing another to see into your Soul. Letting someone from that House do it would only lead to the further decline of Lady Kiki's House as she'll likely leak all the personal, confidential information relating to that day to her lackeys!" Ryu countered, practically spitting out his hatred towards Kara's family. "I say we cut her down now before she can even have the chance to see a glimpse of Lady Kiki's Soul."

"That's a rather one sided view, Ryu. Have you taken Kiki's opinion into consideration? I believe we should give her a chance. After all, she is, as you so affectionately called her, an outcast of her House. She's no allegiance to them now." Charon retorted.

"The risks still far outweigh the benefits. What use could she bring to further Lady Kiki's goals? How do we know she's defected. We only have her word for it. To be honest, the 'word' of a Ravenclaw has as much grounds as suspended sand! Their very existence is based on lies and deceit!"

Kiki just kept her head down and balled her hands up on her knees. Faint sobs could be heard coming from her.

"Please, don't argue..." Kiki pleaded, near silently.

"While that may be true for some of that House, it is still unfair to paint them all with the same brush." Charon continued. "She is a guest of mine and, as I have previously requested, should be treated as such. I'm sure Kiki does not approve of this argument. Can you not hear her expressing her resentment to this?"

Ryu had no counter as he heard Kiki's gentle sobs. Balling up his fist as he fought back a response, he eventually gave in with a defeated sigh.

"If Lady Kiki wishes for it, then I can't stop her." Ryu finished. He then turned to Kara and stared at her intently. "Know this, Ravenclaw scum, if you hurt Lady Kiki in any way, then I will come for you. Even now, during this short time we've been staring at one another, I've managed to come up with three different ways I can end you life in a pain-filled instant. Tread carefully, for I will always be waiting for you to slip back to the cowardly ways of your House. I swear, on the honor of House Trenshaw, that I will stick to my word."

As Kara waited for the door to open and she be allowed to enter the office. She was going over one last time over the notes that she had taken. While in the library she then noticed that the door had finally opened. Having then walked inside Kara saw both Charon and Kiki were there like normal, But she also noticed another person whom she had never seen before. He seemed to be much older than both young girls by several years. Though slightly younger than Charon himself he was dressed like some sort of swordsmen yet he seemed to Kara to have some sort of mysterious aura about him that she could place.

Yet one thing Kara didn't like was the way his eyes seemed to gaze upon her. As she entered the room she returned his gaze for a moment then looked away once Charon. Spoke up again for her to sit down Kara walked over to the empty chair and placed her papers down on the edge of Charon's desk. Yet it was then and there that Kara noticed Kiki fully again her entire appear seemed to have changed Into her sleepwear for some reason and she looked to be very nervous.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked to Kiki in a gentle tone?

This wasn't like Kara but from what she had been told before, And everything that she had learned in the library she would have to chance some things about herself. Pus this would be her first step with trying to form a sort of link with Kiki which Kara still didn't fully understand about. Kara then reached over and was about to take Kiki's hand in her own. When Charon spoke up this caused Kara to stop and she turned to face and listen to what was said.

"I have no objection" Kara replied. She again looked over at Kiki who also had no problem yet it was Ryu, Who then spoke up about this and Kara took in what was said.

Kara listened in silence at first as Ryu spoke up about not wanting Kara to link up with Kiki, Going along the lines of saying that she would taint her. Plus that it would lead to the further decline of Kiki's own house. That Kara would leak valuable information about that day whatever that meant to her lackeys which Kara had none of not anymore at least. It was then that Ryu spoke of wanting to cut Kara down which caused Kara to finally speak up.

"How, dare you speak of my like that when you know nothing of me!" Kara yelled at him. She could alway feel herself hating Ryu she balled her hands into fists.

Charon then went on to speak up for her. Before Ryu once more belittled her House again Kara spoke up once more.

'You say that my House's word is based on lies and deceit not all of us are like that. I'm no longer like that I no longer follow my father's path he had laid out for me but one of my own." Kara replied with a hint of anger in her tone towards Ryu.

Kara then heard faint sobs coming from Kiki who asked both of them to stop fighting. For a moment Kara's anger lessened as she looked upon the poor girl. It was then that Charon spoke up once more and Kara turned away but before she did she knelt down near Kiki and for some strange reason gave the girl a small hug. Kara couldn't say to herself just why she was doing this. But she held Kiki in her arms for some moments then let her go. Turning back towards the others where it seemed that Charon one the argument and Ryu backed down.

It was then right as Kara was about to sit down. That Ryu suddenly threatened to kill her if hurt Kiki in any sort of way. The anger she had felt before suddenly returned in a flash as she turned towards him.

"You'd never get a chance" Kara snapped at him. As she felt herself boiling with pure anger again she felt herself going down that dark path. Towards where she always went when she was really mad yet Kara bit her lip really hard to try and get a hold. Of herself soon she drew blood that dripped down her chin as she managed to regain control. But at the last part of what Ryu had said about her House being cowardly caused Kara to say something back.

It was when Ryu mentioned the word Trenshaw, that a long buried memory suddenly spring up within her mind. Why now of all times would something like this suddenly happen who could say but Kara suddenly just for a brief moment remembered hearing that name once before, It was the name of the House that her father had contacted a few nights before that fateful night with her mother's passing.

"Stick to your word, stick to your word that's a lie where were you when my mother died. Why wasn't anyone there from your House to protect her like which was promised!" Kara yelled at him.

Kara, surprisingly, showed concern for Kiki's current situation. Unable to answer, for fear of being betrayed by her emotions, she just nodded in response.

Insults were thrown between Kara and Ryu. Both people had something in for the other. When Kiki requested that they stopped arguing Kara did another strange thing and hugged the one who, no more than a few hours ago, had been branded her enemy.

When Kara seemed confident that Ryu would not get a chance to kill her, he just chuckled.

"Willing to bet you life on that hope, are you?" He asked with a grin.

Kara seemed to have some knowledge on Ryu's House and began to fire off accusations relating to the time her Mother was murdered.

"Probably in hospital." Ryu calmly answered. "Or recently discharged. Needless to say, I was in no condition to protect anyone at that moment in time. I didn't even have any knowledge of that agreement. Maybe you asked that of a member of my house and the message never got passed? Who can say. Either way, the point still stands. You're a Ravenclaw, and Ravenclaws have been nothing but suffering for Lady Kiki. If you want, we can take this to another place and deal with it there. I wouldn't want to get your blood all over this office. It's expensive to clean, after all."

As Kara awaited for Ryu to respond back. She thought back to about Kiki and how she had looked earlier, While she still didn't know as to why she was being so nice to Kiki whom. She still really didn't like maybe if Kara kept on showing herself in a nice way Kiki's opinion of her might change.

Ryu then asked if Kara was willing to bet her life on it. While Kara wanted to fight him and prove him wrong now wasn't the time she had more important things to do. "Some other time as now instead the time" Kara spoke back as she started to calm down a little.

Though she was still mad at House Trenshaw Ryu just seemed to reply calmly to what. Kara had said to him "I only know what I heard from my father while, I don't truly know who it was whom. He talked to that day or if the message never got passed. I only know that something had to of happened for why no one was there that day. But again no isn't the time for us to fight maybe somewhere in the future we can battle to settle things?" Kara asked him.

She then turned to Charon. "Can we begin with everything?" Kara asked. Before she went over and kneeled down beside Kiki.

"I can understand that you're nervous I am too I don't know what I'll learn about you. But I can only say this I know you will learn somethings about me and I can only hope that it will allow you to understand me better" Kara told her. She went and sat down and sat in the same chair as Kiki after asking her to move over.

"Why am I being so nice to her when I still don't like her?" Kara asked herself in her mind.

Kara decided to back out of the increasingly tense conversation. This just caused Ryu to scoff at her.

"You're all talk. Nothing more than a kid who wants to sound big." Ryu taunted before Charon silenced him with a raise of his hand.

"The time will come when you can sort out this dispute but, for now, we've more important things to deal with." Charon finished. "It's not doing Kiki any good to see you arguing when you barely know anything about each other. Prejudices are nothing more than a lack of forethought and misinformation."

Kara continued her comforting of Kiki. It seemed to work a little as her sobbing became less often and she had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"I thought you hated me?" Kiki asked. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Before more problems arise, let's being the Link." Charon announced as he got up from his desk. "Please, follow me."

Charon led those present to a door which was just a little down the hall from his office. Upon opening the door, Kiki's room was laid out in front of those present. It was like any other teen girl's room. A little messy but in an organised-chaos kind of way. It had all the base fixtures and fittings of any room, with a few stuffed toys gathered on the bed. All the toys seemed to have one thing in common, they were all of the same creature, a red and white panda, in various different clothes, they were all branded with 'Pandemonium', and showed a picture of what looked like a theme park on the front.

"it might be a squeeze fitting you both on a single bed but it'll have to do for today. I hope you don't mind." Charon informed Kara and Kiki. "We'll have to move the toys for a moment but we can put them back later."

Kiki went into the room first and just lay on her bed, facing the wall and the numerous Panda toys. There was just enough space to fit Kara on.

"Now then, Kara, you should get changed into something more comfortable. I'm sure Kiki has something you could borrow. She has an en-suite over there, if you wish to get changed in a more private place." Charon instructed as he indicated a door on the right hand wall from when Kara entered. "i'll bring the others here. Relax for a bit and try to coax some cooperation from her, if you can."

Ryu skill kept a close watch of Kara as he entered the room as well, taking a seat at the pastel pink desk near the bed. Charon left Kara to get ready as he headed to collect the last few people needed for the Link.

"Clothes are beneath the wardrobe. Third draw down. Don't open any other drawers." Kiki monotonously told Kara as she picked up a Panda and hugged it close to her.

While Kara would have normally replied back with something of her own. But she didn't want to be fighting with him today as she still had things to do. Then Kiki asked her if she still hated her and why she was being so nice to her.

"While, it is true I still harbor some hatred towards you, I decided that I wanted to show you there was more to me than just action. I'm not always like that I do have a soft side and you looked like you could use some cheering up so, I thought I'd help?" Kara told her.

Kara then followed after Charon and the others she was then led to Kiki's room and allowed to walk inside. She looked around the room as was reminded a little of Holly and Haley's room. She thought it was rather cute that Kiki had a bunch of stuffed animals though she didn't know why they were all pandas. She placed her papers on top of the clothing desk when Charon pointed out how they'd be sleeping tonight.

"That's okay, I'm used to sleeping like that I've done it before" Kara said.

She then went over to the draw where Kiki pointed out, Kara thought for a moment of trying out searching through Kiki's things like she had done with Lilly. But the thought soon passed as she opened the draw and gave what was inside a small look over before picking something out to wear,

"I've brought some of my own things tomorrow can we set up a place where I can store them in here?" Kara asked Charon before he left.

She took her clothes she picked out and then walked into the en-suite. Closing the door behind her Kara changed out of her own clothes into a similar outfit yet her t-shirt was pink while the shorts she wore were white. She walked back out into the room and looked at Ryu,

"How much do you know about my father?" Kara asked. She went over and sat down on the bed beside Kiki.

Kara pointed out that she'd already slept in such an arrangement before. This seemed to draw Charon's attention ever so slightly. Ryu, on the other hand, was none too pleased with this piece of information.

"Oh, yeah. Guess you have..." Kiki quietly interjected.

"You'll need to ask Kiki about that as this is her room, after all. Just don't touch the Pandas, they mean a lot to her." Charon told Kara before he left.

Kara went to get changed and returned a little while later to ask something from Ryu.

"That he's a conniving bastard who deserves to die for all the pain his brood has caused Lady Kiki." Ryu answered with venom. "Why do you want to know?"

Charon returned a little later with two more people, both female. They were wearing formal clothes, like office workers, and Charon showed them in.

"A Linking session for two. One's new to all of this so try to keep it as simple as possible." Charon informed the women, who began to enter and activate some form of magic in the room.

"Linking process executed. Run formula X2174. Activate mental projection procedure." The first of the two began. A rune appeared in the middle of the room and began to project a blank screen on one of the empty walls.

"That's so we can monitor the progress you're doing. We've all seen what Kiki's going to show you and she's fine with us seeing it again." Charon explained to Kara. "We can't intervene in the Link, it'll all be down to you. If things get too complicated, they will terminate the program and bring you both back."

"Creating Soulscape, dimensions 12 x 36. Awaiting Soul injection." The second woman continued.

Both women used loads of complicated terminology, the sort only experts in this field would understand. It sounded similar to running a program on a computer but also included the mysticism of magic in it as well. When the base was set up, Kiki was fast asleep due to magic and a projection of her Soulscape was on the wall. It had around six different nodes, so to speak, dotted around it. These must be the 'Worlds' which Kara's notes referred to. Each world looked really different from one another and they were all dotted along a timeline of sorts. There was one world which looked like a theme-park and around three worlds which were based in a Manor of sorts. Only one world was lit up, and it was called 'Massacre Manor'. The position on the timeline indicated this world was created when Kiki was around 8 years old. A mood meter was also shown in the top right corner of the world Icon. It read:

''Kiki Estelle:

Current Mood: Extremely Introverted.

Usual Mood: Outgoing Sadist

World Mood: Introverted Masochist"

The Manor, when zoomed in by one of the women present, appeared to be really normal up front but the Segment Names reflected something dark. The Manor became more bloodied and gruesome as it got further in. A mock electric chair could be seen in a guestroom and some gallows hung on a balcony. In the room right at the back, a shadowy figure with red eyes was seemingly glaring at the viewers in the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryu sighed under his breath when the world was zoomed in. "She'll just use it against you."

"Entrance room: Courtyard of Sorrow. Gate: Orchard of Acceptance. Commencing Link operations." One of the women continued.

"Now's your turn." Charon informed Kara. "Please, don't try to intervene in what you see. Just accept it for what it is. Kiki has already accepted this part of her.

When Kara commenced the Link, she found herself in a large open courtyard filled with various plants. Present day Kiki was waiting by the entrance point, still in her sleepwear. She looked troubled by everything which was happening and was looking over at a young girl, dressed in a fine white dress, crouching down and watering some flowers, humming gently to herself. When Present day Kiki noticed Kara, she looked over at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Welcome to my home, Estelle Manor. I hope you enjoy your stay." Kiki smiled to Kara, clearly faking the pleasantries she said about the Manor.

Kara let what she had said about sleeping in that manner hang in the air. She didn't say anything more on the matter as it would draw many questions that. She didn't want to answer at this time before Charon left Kara took in what he had said.

"I guess I can" she then turned to Kiki. "Would it be okay if I placed my clothes in the en-suite if it's okay with you" Kara asked.

She then turned to Ryu who seemed to just bad mouth her father. "Was just wondering that's all?" She wondered just what sort of pain her father could have caused Kiki. "What sort of thing did he do to you?" Kara asked to Kiki.

Charon then returned with two females whom Kara had never met before. As everything was being set up it was agreed upon they'd start with Kiki but Kara then asked something. "Will we be moving on to me once we're done with Kiki and is it okay to be nervous about that as only one person as really seen inside my mind and she was Haley Sera" Kara told them. She looked down at the ground as she spoke Haley's name.

Very shortly after everything was soon set up Kiki fell fast asleep and Kara laid down next to her. She remembered then that she could either hold Kiki's hand or embrace her like Charon mentioned. So Kara took hold of Kiki's hands and held them and then it was her turn and she soon fell asleep to with a worried look on her face at everyone finding out her truth.

Kara soon found herself in a large open courtyard. She saw various plants she spotted Kiki, then also saw a younger version of Kiki who was wearing a white dress. She seemed happy and was watering some plants. Kara walked over to the real Kiki and stood beside her.

"Are you really okay with showing me all of this?" Kara asked. She also seemed to take notice of Kiki's sad face. "Want to hold hands or something?" Kara asked trying to cheer Kiki up some.

Before the Link...

"Sure, go ahead." Kiki simply answered, all her usual moxie lost in her embrace with a Panda Plushie.

Kara asked a rather touchy question of Kiki but, due to her current mood, she didn't seem to pay that much attention to it.

"Nothing much. He just indirectly ruined my life in several ways until I was reduced to nothing more than a dying emotional wreck on the floor of my Parent's office." Kiki causally answered. "You'll see it all soon enough..."

Kara questioned about the Linking process with her.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to wait a while before then. Linking takes a lot out of the Host mentally. The body may be asleep but the mind is still wide awake and supporting two consciousnesses." Charon explained. The mentioning of Haley's name seemed to pique his interest again. "If you don't mind, when Kiki is sleeping off the Link, could you come to my office? I'd like to discuss things further with you, unless you have other plans."

In Kiki's Soulscape... (Backing music if you wish to listen to add to the feel of it: )

"It's too late to back out now. Even if I said no, I'd be forced to move back into here in reality. I find this to be the better course of action." Kiki answered, looking down at the floor. "Thanks, but I'd rather not. If I interact too much with the Guest, it may cause some complications in my mind and I don't want to take that risk."

Kiki looked back over at the younger form of herself, who was still happily watering the flowers.

"Here's a little background before we start. Do you know what day it is in this world? It's February 8th. My 8th birthday to be exact. My Parents promised me the best gift a girl could ask for as a present on this day, and that's why I'm so happy. I was eagerly looking forward to what present I'd get, only to be downtrodden to oblivion after being put through so much pain beforehand. My parents weren't the same as they were on my previous birthdays, but, in my youth, I was naive to their true intentions. I don't even remember which Parent saw to giving me my gift today as I subconsciously erased every memory relating to this day shortly after it happened. It took a very long while to piece it all back together again, yet some parts are still missing.

I've only let one other person into this World before you, and they helped me piece my broken memories back together and accept what had happened. If it weren't for them, I think I would have just ended all my pain voluntarily. Just having someone by your side, who'll stick with you through anything is enough to even bring someone like me back from the brink. The way you saw me first was just a front I always put on when I'm interacting with people who I'm wary of. The real me is standing here, right in front of you. I'm not the confident go-getter I always make out to be. In truth, I'm nothing more than a shy coward who's scared of the world but, most of all, being betrayed again.

Before we start, you have to promise me one thing, and that is to not back out of this World, no matter what I may do. When this all starts, I'll more than likely get defensive and want you out as soon as possible, even going to the extent of slipping back into how you saw me a few hours ago. If not, I'll more than likely just blubber like a baby and beg you to leave. All of this is a very painful experience for me, and I've had to re-live it twice more before now." Present day Kiki explained. Her eyes were already starting to mist up with tears and nothing had even started yet.

"When you want to start, just approach the younger me and announce your presence. You see, when a Guest is inside a Host's memory, they take on the role of someone who was present at that time. The younger me will see and hear you as that person and how they sounded and looked. That way, it maintains the consistency within the memory." Kiki finished. "Let's get this over with as soon as possible, while I can still think clearly."

Before Kara had fallen asleep and entered into Kiki's soulscape she had. Listened to what Kiki had said it wasn't much to go on but. She would have liked to have known more as it was well known that. Her father had done similar things like this in the past. But it was still the first that she had heard of this and all maybe it was due to what she had been going. Through at that age with the death of a loved one and a descent into madness that caused Kara. To night pay much attention to what was going on in life around her. Kara then agreed to come to Charon's office once things were back to normal.

Inside Kiki's Soulscape.

Kiki didn't seem to want to hold hands with her. So, Kara just shrugged her shoulders before she started to listen Kiki explain just what was going on. She looked over at her younger self before she started to tell Kara about her history.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't know what day it was" Kara explained as Kiki went on to talk about how she had been so happy. But things took a wrong turn and she had erased these memories because of how painful they were to her. Kara could understand where Kiki was coming from as there were some memories of her own that she ripped apart. Not wanting to relive those painful events but things would soon change and she'd have to face them again this time with someone new.

'Would that have been Charon?" Kara asked. As Kiki told her about how she had only. Let one other person inside here before. "I believe you but while you had someone to help you out I didn't after my mother was killed my own life went on a downward spiral. It wasn't until my 9th birthday that things returned to normal" Kara tells her. Before hearing that what Kara had seen before was nothing but a front. How who she was right here and now was the real her. "Then the things I said about you in the courtroom if they hurt you I'm sorry"

Kiki told her before they began that what was about to come. She'd either change back to how she was. Or start to cry like a baby because of how painful things were for her during this time. Kara then sees as Kiki's eyes fill with tears she shuffles her feet. "I promise you that I won't back down or leave this world until things are finished" She walked over and hugs Kiki again like she had done in the office, She held her then backed off a little remembering what Kiki said earlier. "When the time comes I may ask for something similar or totally different"

She looks over at Kiki's younger self and walks over to her. She kneels down beside her "I'm Kara it's nice to meet you" Kara says, While listening and taking in everything that Kiki explains.

"You might think it would have been Uncle, but it wasn't. I'm not quite ready to tell you yet so, please, don't push this topic any further." Kiki answered.

Kara agreed to the terms given by Kiki and set the memories rolling.

Young Kiki turned towards Kara when she spoke to her, and tilted her head to the side in confusion, before gasping, standing up straight after dropping the watering can on the floor, and doing a deep curtsy.

"My apologies, you must be here to see the Master and Mistress, correct?" Young Kiki replied. Her mannerisms and accent were completely different from Older Kiki's. Her younger self sounded much more formal, like a perfect little princess. "Please, follow me. They are currently awaiting you in the Grand Hall."

Not only did she sound different she also looked really different. Her hair was much longer, nearly the length of her back, and it didn't have any highlights in at all. Her natural eye colour was a deep brown, a perfect match to her hair, not the dark pink which it seems to be now.

Young Kiki swiftly and gracefully turned towards the Manor, causing her hair to sway to the side and reveal the top of her back. Something was a little off with the lash-mark near the top of the dress. Did she grow her hair long to hide this?

"So it begins..." Older Kiki sighed to herself as she followed along behind her younger counterpart into the Manor proper. The visuals of the garden were reduced to what looked like data in a computer program before re-configuring into the inside of the Mansion, accompanied by the title 'Corridors of Blood' as the program name.

The inside of the Mansion looked both extravagant and elaborate. All the fixtures, like the banisters and the Candelabras on the walls and ceiling were made out of gilded gold, with vine-like accents to them. A huge red carpet lead to a pair of double doors at the end of the Grand hall and up the twin stairwells to an overarching balcony, with a door in the same place as the downstairs one. A figure was standing in the center of the hall. Their physical form appeared to flicker in and out of existence. This must have been one of the things Kiki mentioned earlier about the memories still being incomplete. Nobody could even tell what gender they were meant to be as they were so ethereal, like a ghost.

Young Kiki headed over to the figure and curtsied deeply to them as well before explaining that the Guest had arrived. The figure began to head towards Kara and Kiki. Kiki just turned away from them. Young Kiki followed along at the person's heels.

"Welcome to my Manor. I am pleased that you could make it today. Do you require any refreshments?" The person asked Kara. Their voice was indistinct as well. It seemed like whatever they said just appeared as words in Kara's mind.

"Don't bother answering, they can't hear you now. Just stay silent and watch." Kiki informed Kara.

"Now that you have arrived, we can begin the festivities." The Master continued.

They swiftly turned towards Young Kiki and forcibly ripped the nice dress off of her, leaving her in nothing but her underwear, which were a white lacy vest and panties combo. Young Kiki began to react like any normal person would and cover herself up but something seemed to trigger in her which caused her to withdraw her movements and stand like she was before. The Master handed her the ripped dress.

"Now, go and polish the floor and the banisters!" The Master ordered Young Kiki before pulling a whip out from what looked like under their shirt. The sickening crack of a whip resounded around the Grand Hall as it collided with Young Kiki's back as she turned to begin polishing the floor. She stifled a cry as the whip cracked against her again, tearing the back of her vest open and causing a large, bleeding lash-mark to open on her back.

"All for love, right?" Kiki quietly whispered to herself, her voice quaking with tears as she looked at her Younger self get physically abused by someone whom she trusted unconditionally.

"Show me more of your love! Please, hit me harder!" Young Kiki cried out as she began to push herself up from the floor after being hit again by the whip.

"That's my girl." The Master chuckled.

The whipping routine continued for a good while before Kiki spoke up.

"Please, can we just move on? All you need to do is touch the door on the other end of the hall. I can't watch this any longer." Kiki requested, tears evident in her quavering voice.

Kara watched as younger Kiki seemed to drop the water she was using. Then asked if she was here to see the Master and Mistress of the house. Kara nodded and soon followed younger Kiki inside of the house. So she followed along after her and all three arrived in the Grand Hall. But it was at a random moment that Kara caught the lash mark that was on the younger Kiki's back. She said nothing about it but balled her hands into fists remembering her own pain from her father's hands.

She then came into contact with the Master who then asked if she needed anything. "No, I'm fine" Kara told him hearing the very words in her mind. it wasn't until later older Kiki told her she shouldn't have said anything but she already had. But then in a strange turn of events the younger Kiki had her dress ripped off before going so far as to pull a whip out and start to strike her. As she watched she was reminded of Lilly's dream world but this was much worse.

"This isn't right" Kara says balling her fists tighter.

She walks away towards the door. Opens it and steps through.

Kara headed off to the next section of the world, the de-configuration of data thing happened again to welcome the next section of this world, the 'Ballroom of Broken Promises'.

It was a grand room, with a mosaic floor reflecting the crest of House Estelle, which was a blooming rose on a stained glass background. It was, like any other ballroom, a large open space, with wall-length windows overlooking a beautiful garden on the other side of the Manor. Marble Pillars were dotted around the inner rim of the room, supporting a balcony level. The Master and Young Kiki were standing in the middle of the ballroom. The floor in front of Young Kiki was glistening a little more than a mosaic should. Upon closer examination, when Kara moved further in, it appeared that there was tons of broken glass shards in front of Young Kiki, and she was standing barefoot, about to walk all over them.

"I was such an idiot. As if being put through intense pain meant that they loved me." Kiki quietly commented as she watched her younger counterpart begin to tread on the shards. The sound of glass being crushed rang through the open space, intensified by the acoustic focus of the ballroom.

"I am really looking forward to my present. It has had me excited since you first told me about it. I feel so privileged to be given every girl's dream for my birthday." Young Kiki happily told The Master as she walked across the glass covered floor. Bloody footprints could be seen behind her as she carefully walked across the glass.

"Remember, dearest daughter of mine, you will only get your present if you accept the love I'm showing you." The Master answered.

"Of course! I wouldn't dream of rejecting it. I love you so much as well."

"Love a fickle thing. How can any girl be happy about it? It's always one sided, and never in your favor." Kiki grumbled through tears. "Love should just disappear. There's no such thing as love. Love is just a sweet word for a betrayal waiting to happen."

Kiki turned around and began to storm off back towards the entrance of the Ballroom.

"We're leaving. We're done in this place. Let's move on." Kiki called across to Kara, an angry edge underneath her sad tone.

Kara entered into the next room and looked around. She could see the young Kiki and the Master. Dancing atop a ton of broken glass she listened to what was said between the pair. But when Kara saw the bloody footprints upon the floor she took a step backwards. "I don't want to see that, I don't want to see that" Kara called out. In a panic from seeing the blood as she turned away from what was going on before her she looked back at older Kiki.

She went on through the door. She ran through the entrance of the Ballroom. Before Older Kiki made in through the set of doors.

After the hasty retreat from the Ballroom, the next section was welcomed in with the words 'Cellars of Cauterization'.

Kara and Kiki found themselves in a large underground space. Young Kiki was sitting in a chair, with The Master sitting opposite her holding what looked like a poker. The Poker was inside a furnace, apparently shuffling the Coal around inside. Young Kiki's feet were a bloody mess, with shards of glass still sticking out of them. The welts from the whipping were also turning her once-white underwear set into a deep red colour. There was nothing but tatters left of her vest, revealing the horrible bruising from the whip.

"Will that make the pain go away?" Young Kiki asked, sounding a little sad. "Does that mean your love for me will go away as well?"

"I was such an idiot..." Kiki commented to herself upon hearing those words.

"Only for a moment, my dear, but the old love will be replaced by a new, much stronger love." The Master answered.

"I can't wait for it! I want to feel your love for me become stronger as well!" Young Kiki energetically answered.

"Move away from there. Don't stay there any longer. They're lying to you!" Kiki shouted over at her younger counterpart. "Why are you such an idiot! Pain doesn't mean love!"

Young Kiki didn't even hear Kiki's pleading. She just stayed seated, happily humming to herself as the poker heated up. When the poker was burning red with heat, The Master withdrew it and pushed the horse-shoe shaped end into Young Kiki's left foot. The girl screamed in pain as a sickening sizzling noise could be heard and the smell of burnt flesh began to fill the room. The wounds on her foot closed up in an instant but all that was left was a charred horse-shoe shaped mark on her foot. Older Kiki turned away when the poker connected, audible wails of discontent coming from her.

"Why?!" She asked herself. "Why am I letting you see this?!"

The Master placed the burning poker on all of Young Kiki's open wounds, sealing them in an instant and filling the room with the acrid smell of burnt flesh. Strangely, it appeared that it did not have the same effect as it did in the real world. No one was double over in disgust and emptying their stomachs because of the smell. It seemed like it was just a memory, to simulate the effect it would have had.

When all the visible wounds were closed, The Master pulled a second poker out from the fire. This one had the crest of House Estelle as the heated part. They pushed the poker, mark first, directly into the center of Young Kiki's chest, branding the open space between her nipples with the mark.

"The mark of my undying love for you, my most precious treasure." The Master cooed to Young Kiki.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for loving me like this." Young Kiki happily answered, panting from all the screaming which took place.

"Get out of my mind!" Older Kiki suddenly shouted at Kara. "Stop invading my privacy, you sick voyeur! Do you get off to stuff like this or something! Get the hell out of my mind! Don't go any further!"

Kara tried to calm down after having seen the bloody footprints. But she soon found herself somewhere underground where again she saw the young Kiki and the Master. Again Kara caught sight of young Kiki's bloody feet this time with pieces of glass stuck into them. She cried out in fear as her own painful memories resurfaced. "Get it away, Get it away" Kara yelled even though there was no blood anywhere near her.

Kara watched in shock at what then took place before her. As The Master used the hot poker on young Kiki. "This, this isn't right!: Kara snapped as she finally turned away from what she saw. She was still in a slight panic when older Kiki started to yell at her.

While she did want to leave she remembered her promise to Kiki. Instead of replying back Kara ran out of the cellar.

Again, Kara bolted out of the room and into the next section, which was called 'Balcony of Gallows'. Older Kiki didn't move from the spot she was in, but she was still moved over to the next section as well.

"Why are you doing this to me?! Stop it! GET OUT!" Older Kiki yelled at Kara again, before breaking down into tears and falling to her knees while wailing.

As the name of the place suggested, this was a balcony on the right hand side of the Manor, overlooking a small orchard. On the balcony, there were a set of fully functional gallows, and Young Kiki was standing on them, with her neck in small noose. The Master stood by the side of the gallows with one hand on the lever.

"You may feel a little light headed during this, but that will be cured when our love for one another becomes more fruitful. Please, my angel, revel in the love I have for you. You will soon get your present." The Master informed Young Kiki. "Tell me when you're ready to accept it."

Young Kiki played with the noose on her neck a little before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"Shower me with your love! Please, let my feelings be heard!" Young Kiki returned. Their conversation sounded like a text-book lovers conversation, despite what was being included.

"Let my love for you be felt!"

The Master pulled the lever on the gallows, and Young Kiki's body hung, thrashing around as she gasped for breath as the noose began to tighten and cut off her oxygen. The thrashing continued, along with the gasping for breath, until Young Kiki's body began to become limp. Liquid was clearly trickling from between her legs as she hung there, still, but breathing. The Master released the lever, and the platform became whole once more, leaving a partially flopped Young Kiki hanging from the loose noose. They went over to Kiki and placed their mouth against hers, and began to perform CPR until Young Kiki was awake again.

"Do you want more of my love?" The Master asked Young Kiki, who just nodded in response.

The routine continued again twice more, each time, Young Kiki was left hanging for no more than a few seconds until The Master resuscitated her. When the routine was complete, The Master carried Young Kiki on their back and reentered the Manor. She was still slightly unconscious, but still very much alive.

All the time this was going on, Older Kiki just remained on her knees, crying away and shouting barely audible protests at the events playing out.

"Please, no more. I beg of you! Let the rest stay a secret! I'll do anything! Anything! I'll even offer you myself as payment! Just don't watch anymore. PLEASE!" Kiki begged Kara as she knelt at her feet and grabbed hold of the baggy shirt. "Please...no more..."

Both girls were moved over to the next section then older Kiki yelled at her again. "This isn't my fault" Kara yelled back. She saw how older Kiki broke down and started crying but Kara. Made no moves or said anything to her. So, Kara just went about watching next what took place. Kara watched in silence as everything went down and turned to older Kiki.

"Who, does this sort of thing tell me who does this sort of thing!" Kara yelled at her.

She couldn't take it anymore this whole series of events were getting to her. Older Kiki then began to beg offering herself to her. "I don't want you, I'm not into that stuff" Kara shouted. She left Older Kiki crying on the balcony and entered into the next section.

After the exchange of tense words, Kara moved on to the next section, titled 'Sealed Guestroom'. Kiki was also warped to that section and left crying on the floor, begging for mercy from Kara, but the pleas fell on deaf ears.

Young Kiki was now seated, barely conscious, on what looked like a metal chair with numerous tasers attached to it, all linked to a device in The Master's hand, who was kneeling next to Young Kiki.

"Only a little more to go, my sweet, you'll soon get what you desire." The Master tenderly told Young Kiki, as he brushed a strand of bloodied hair out of her eyes.

"I...love you...so much..." Young Kiki replied, her voice near silent due to the previous torture. "Please...love me...once more..."

"You don't even need to ask, my pet, I'll love you until our parting breath."

The Master gently kissed Young Kiki on the lips before pulling away from her and holding the device up so a button could be seen on it.

"Please, don't open your mouth. I wouldn't want you to bite your tongue out because, if that happened, I'd no longer be able to hear your angelic voice. The pain will be fleeting, but my love will be eternal." The Master comforted Young Kiki before they pressed the button on the device. At the press of the button, all the tasers on the chair sparked to life and began to electrocute Young Kiki. Screams of sheer pain and ecstasy resounded around the guestroom, accompanied by crazed laughter from both parties until Young Kiki fell unconscious again. The Master shut off the current then and waited for the charge to dissipate before holding Young Kiki and lifting her limp form in a princess carry. Her eyelids fluttered a little as The Master kissed her cheek.

"You have done so well, my love. You have bravely took every ounce of love I have given you and not complained once. You are truly worthy of the gift I have for you. Now, your present awaits.

The Master turned towards Kara and seemingly spoke to her as well.

"The time has come. You shall receive what you desire as well. Now, all that's left is the final trial and you can be complete, my Master." The Master informed Kara before leaving the Guestroom.

Older Kiki had stopped crying after finding out that it was pointless. After all that had been seen, she had nothing left to hide. Pushing herself off the ground, she went over to Kara.

"Thank you, for staying true to your word. All that's left is one final thing and then we can open the gate. Let's get it over with. You've seen so many sides of me that it's pointless to resist any more. Just...just promise me this. What you have see here will remain between us, and us alone." Older Kiki told Kara. Her eyes were red from the tears and her cheeks were stained with streaks.

Kara entered into the next section and again she was greeted by young Kiki and her Master. She then saw what the Master did to young Kiki. She shook her head here and now she could feel her own tears start to form and fall down her cheeks. She was sad at what Kiki and to have gone through, Kara only stood there crying and then she started screaming. "Get away from me" Kara yelled at him before Older Kiki arrived in the room.

Older Kiki thanked her but Kara backed away from her. Still crying from everything she had seen she didn't want to go through the door and see the final part. "I.. I don't like this" Kara toward her she then ran away again crying and not paying attention to where she was going. She ran into the final section.

After the directionless disengage from Kara, she unwittingly entered the next section of this World, the 'Desecrated Office'. Kiki was warped with her, like normal.

They found themselves within a large, finely decorated office space. It looked a little similar to Charon's office but, where the atmosphere of that office had always been warm and comforting, this office's atmosphere carried the chill of death and the horrors of the unknown. Young Kiki was laying on the large office desk, and The Master was standing by a weapon rack on the wall. He pulled a sword down from one of the displays and began to sharpen it. The sword was a typical ceremonial shortsword but it had a troubling crest on the hilt. That crest was the one of House Ravenclaw.

"Your present is ready, my dear. My gift for you is no more than seconds away." The Master gently spoke to Young Kiki, like it was just an ordinary conversation topic. "The gift of eternal peace. A treasure for all, far and wide. You have suffered greatly to reach here, so it will be a swift, painless, death."

Suddenly, a large, dark figure began to walk out of where Kara was standing, it turned back to them, the glow of red eyes complementing the shadowy curved horns on the side of its head.

"I thank you, honored Ravenclaw, for allowing me to borrow your body so I can delight in the exhilarating pain this creature suffered. Without your compliance, I would never have been able to materialize in this plane like this. You have served me well, but now, your service has ended. Once this creature dies, so too, will you. I will drink every ounce of pain and suffering you will experience from your prolonged death!" The Daemon laughed to Kara. "DELIGHT IN THE PAIN!"

The Master raised the blade against the unconscious Young Kiki.

"Remember, I did this all because I love you. Now, you won't have to suffer the pain of living. This is the best present anyone could dream of receiving." The Master told Young Kiki as they gave her one final kiss on the lips before bringing the blade up.

Suddenly, the doors to the Office burst open and another person entered. They tackled The Master before they got a chance to cut Young Kiki in two. Sadly, she still suffered a rather lethal gash on her left side. Blood poured from the wound as Young Kiki woke up, screaming in a mixture of pain and fear. She tried to sit up, but the pain of the wound was too intense and she quickly fell back down again, curling up into a ball and screaming while crying uncontrollably.

Before they were booted out of the room, Kara managed to see a sigil on the intruder's coat. The sigil looked close to a white flower on a gilded shield, but the colours were hard to make out as the Office crumbled around them and they were ported to the next location, the 'Orchard of Acceptance'.

This place felt completely different from the rest of the Manor. It felt serene, and warming. Row upon row of trees surrounded the opening the pair were standing in and creating a perpetual shade around them, save for a single column of light illuminating a growing plant.

"So, there you have it. My past in a nutshell. What do you think?" Older Kiki asked as she walked towards a small tree, which was growing against a long white pole.

Kara entered into the last section alone she soon saw herself in a office. It looked just like Charon yet Kara gasped when she saw the crest it was the one of her house. "N.. No. No" Kara cried out she didn't want to believe it sure her father did enjoy causing pain to Kara. But he would never do something like this. It was then Kara saw what appeared to be horns it was a Daemon who had used her father's body against his will. She then saw as a blade was raised and the events that took place after.

She cried out again as she saw the blood that went flying from young Kiki. As The Master was knocked to the floor but before Kara was pulled out of the room. She saw the sigil the white rose and gilded shield were burned into her mind. But they could have been other colours as they were hard to see.

Kara found herself back outside the manor with Older Kiki.

"My father would never go that far he'd never do those kinds of things it wasn't him. It was a Daemon who used his body he'd never do those things" Kara told Kiki. She saw the white pole and ran towards it. "This is all wrong you shouldn't have been put through any of that I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Kara told her crying more now,

"Let me out, let me out"

The events which took place shook Kara more than Kiki was expecting. She couldn't let her go just yet, they still needed to go through the Gate to resolve this world.

"I don't blame anyone in particular for what happened. I should have seen the signs when they first started. I knew something was up with my Parents but I was too naive to see it, as you probably saw. I thought all the pain they were causing me was because they loved me. Talk about a hardcore masochist." Kiki answered, chuckling a little at the last sentence. "We can't leave until we both accept what we've seen, then the gate will open."

Kiki went over to Kara and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I told you it wouldn't be pretty, didn't I? The point is that I'm still alive today. That's all that matters." Kiki continued as she went back over to the plant.

"My parents planted this when I was born. They did it so they could measure my growth against that of the tree. How do you think this Orchard was grown? Each Estelle has a tree planted for them when they're born, it's a tradition. It might look little now, but that was six years ago. I wonder how big it is now? Not like I could see it, anyway. I don't ever want to come back here until I'm sure I can retake my home.

"I was blind to the truth, going along with the false promises of my Parents, actually believing that the pain they were causing me was out of love. I guess that, due to that conditioning, I began to enjoy all the suffering they were putting me through. Kind of like a switch. Something to dull the pain and make it so I can take it and not cry over it. However, I was just distancing myself away from the truth every moment I had that foolish notion in my head.

"You know, back when I first met you, I said all those things out of jealousy. I wanted to experience the closeness you were experiencing with the Seras. I was angry that you got to experience that and not me. 'Why does she get all of this and I got nothing but lies and deceit?!', kind of like that. I'm...sorry I said all those things to you. I know that an apology won't solve anything and that I've probably screwed your life over as much as mine. I just...kinda want to make things right, now. Not like I can do much. I'm nothing more than a coward who tries to act and talk big to hide my own weakness. I can't do anything right.

"Despite that, I've still got someone who doesn't view me like that. They've seen this side of me and all you've seen, yet they still want to be with me. I want to get closer to them as well, to show them that their feelings aren't in vain, but I'm just too scared to do that. What if I get betrayed again and put through all of this once more? What would I do then? I'd probably just finish the job my parents started. But, regardless of what I've been through, I feel like I can trust them. I just need to gather the courage to make the first step but it's just too hard at the moment. I'm nothing like I act to be. If only I could have the courage I had when I said all those things to you. Maybe then, I'll be able to express my feelings to them."

After saying her piece, Kiki began to tear up a little once more. The difference was that these were tears of joy, and not sorrow.

"I feel like I can trust you, too, Kara. Please, tell me, what do you honestly think of me after seeing all of this?"

Kara who was still crying was still begging to be let out. Everything she had seen young Kiki go through was a painful event she didn't like it at all. While her own childhood was rough on her these series of events that took place here this day were all so very wrong. She then turned back to older Kiki as she spoke to her.

"A sigil of a rose and a gilded shield who does it belong to?" Kara asked.

She then felt Kiki wipe the tears from her eyes. This helped settle her down just a little "This was wrong on so many levels wasn't there anything else you could have shown me?' Kara asked.

Kiki then went on to explain about the plant and about some other things. Kara took this all in while still crying softly.

"My life hasn't been all that good either, my father beat me over and over again. During my training with him, I lost my mother when I was 8 years old and have a bad fear of blood. I've even killed three people and who knows how many more when I lost myself in the darkness. You were right to say those things about me. I am a twisted wreck of a person I enjoyed those sick games with Haley, I even enjoyed the pain I caused to Holly, I admit that I do like killing and even though it makes me sick and I no longer want to do that stuff, I can't help it it's apart of me I want a nice normal life, I wish I had never been born" She confessed.

"Who is this person you speak of is it Ryu, me or someone else. I know how it is to be betrayed I know how hard it is with these types of things you just have to work hard. Along with gathering the courage inside of you to take that first major step" She says.

Kiki then wanted to know what she thought of her,

"I think you've had a hard life and your two sides of a coin on one side. You have the side you showed when i first saw you someone who doesn't care about others or the pain she causes them. Yet on the other side you have a scared young girl who wants all the things you said I had and was jealous of. Truthfully I'm not sure which is the real you the mean side or the shy side. But after seeing this side of you I can say its alot nicer than your mean side. If you want to be my friend I will be yours"

Kara explained her thoughts on the situation.

"That sigil belongs to a long time friend of my House, before it became what you saw of it. It's House Evanesse, namely, my Uncle's House. It wasn't my Uncle who came that day to save me, it was someone who's a part of his House. Uncle kindly took me in after I'd recovered and that's where you see me today." Kiki explained.

"Even if they were the truth, it doesn't mean that I had the right to say them as I did. Everybody's got their own stories to tell, I just didn't want to hear yours at the time as I was lost in my envy. I kind of see us as on the same wavelength, so to speak. You've got this nice side to you and a side that likes causing pain and suffering, and so have I. All we need to do is work on ourselves and make it so that we don't show that other side without a good reason.

"The person who first saw this, and who I...you know... is..."

Kiki went over to Kara and whispered this next part in her ear, as she knew that other people were watching.

"it's Ryu." Kiki whispered to Kara. "Keep that between us, okay? Girl secret?"

Kiki backed off again, this time with a blush on her face.

"You know all the stuff Ryu said back in the Office, most of that is true. Due to what happened on this day, House Estelle fell into disrepair and chaos. My parents are still the rightful Heads of the House but they're not doing anything about the state it's in. They're still under the influence of what you saw today.

"Outside of the public eye, I'm counted as the Head of the House due to being the next in line. I've taken most of the loyal members and am running my own information transfer business out of public view. It's still pretty small but I'm hoping it will grow in time. I already have the full support of Hose Trenshaw and House Evanesse backing me but it's just not enough.

"My goal, as Ryu pointed out, is to retake this Manor and crown myself as the rightful Head of House Estelle, but it's not easy. We've not got nearly enough manpower for a full assault and I'm too scared to try at present. I just want to get my life back on track. To reclaim what I've lost and to become whole again. I've got some power, but I need a person I can really trust to use it to its full power."

Kiki placed her left forefinger and middle finger on her chest, around the place the brand what put on Young Kiki. A warm light glowed from her hand, illuminating the brand which still lay underneath her clothing, and a halberd began to materialize as she moved her hand back to her side.

The halberd was an extremely beautiful, expertly crafted, perfectly balanced weapon. It was a pink metal, with gold ivory running along the length of the shaft and down to the rose-shaped blade at the tip. It was the very definition of deadly beauty. The shaft was around the length of Kiki's body but she still managed to wield it with ease, she even had the right poise for halberd wielding.

"This is what came of this world when I first entered here. I used to have something like this so long ago but I can't remember when I first got it. This isn't the only shape it can take, but it's locked to this one in this world. Despite how great it'll be in combat, I can't use it."

Kiki dismissed the halberd in a flash of light and moved her hand down to the bottom left side of her shirt. She then pulled it up to reveal a long scar which ran the length of her side towards her back.

"This is where the blade hit me. I was lucky that it hadn't moved a few inches deeper otherwise I wouldn't have lived. Due to this, I can't do anything too intensive otherwise I may rupture the wound. That makes my halberd useless in combat. A display item, if anything. Thankfully, I have something else I can use to make up for that. I have an old power known as 'Composing'. It allows me to put the thoughts and feelings I experience into words and compose powerful magic songs which can both strengthen allies and weaken enemies. However, I'm defenseless while singing the songs. That's where you come in."

Kiki dropped her shirt back into place and extended her left hand towards Kara.

"If you're willing to work with a weak, selfish, spoilt brat like me, I'd like to ask for your help in putting my plan into action. Please, will you help me?"

If Kara accepted, Kiki would place her free hand on the growing plant and the Gate back to reality will open.

She listened as Kiki explained on who the sigil belonged to. What she heard just confused her more since the House Evanesse, was Charon's House. As he was her uncle after all but who would have done this Kara knew it wouldn't have been Charon. As he seemed like a nice kind person. So then who could have done it she didn't know any other members of this house.

Kara listened as Kiki told her that they both happened to be on the same wavelength. Of how they had two sides of them and needed to work and not show that side without good reason. "I just don't like this side of me I don't want to drive anymore people away because of it" Kara said.

Kiki then told her that it was Ryu who first helped her out.

"I won't tell but I still don't like him, anyway I'm not a fan of boys myself I like girls. But sadly my own feelings towards one are in a mess" Kara tells her. But then quickly changes the subject not wanting Kiki to dwell on who Kara would have liked.

"There's not really much I can offer you, as you know I've been disowned I have no House to call my own I had thought I might have been able to join up with the Seras but they all hate me. If I had not been able to come here I would have been left out on the street. But if you really need someone whom you can trust I can be that person it will take time but I'm willing to help you out"

She then saw as Kiki called forth a halberd. She then says on how she was unable to use it for various reasons but had another power known as 'Composing' it reminded Kara of Holly and how she could strengthen or weaken someone but where Holly used magic Kiki here used it as a song. Kiki then extended a hand asking once more for Kara's own help.

She had finally stopped crying softly.

"Again I will help you only if you can help me in return to set things right once more. I want to find out more of the truth on that CD along to coming to better terms with my own needs and wants?" Kara asked. She gave Kiki's hand a shake saying she accepted hoping Kiki in return would help her as well,

Soon Kiki placed her hand on the plant and both girls were taken back to the real world.

After the acceptance from both parties, the world around them began to be reduced to the data-fragments which happened with segment transitions. Soon enough, both Kara and Kiki found themselves lying on Kiki's bed. The simple hand-holding which the pair had been doing had somehow transitioned to Kiki hugging Kara close to her. Kiki and Kara both awoke at the same time. At first, Kiki seemed like she'd pull away from the hug but, strangely, she pulled herself closer to Kara.

"Thank you for putting up with me." Kiki quietly told Kara.

"Welcome back. I trust everything went well?" Charon welcomed the girls back to the realm of reality. "There were some pretty tense moments back there, but you both pulled through, as expected."

After a few moments hugging Kara closely, Kiki pulled away when she caught the glare of Ryu. He wasn't glaring at Kara, as such, but more at Kiki's actions.

"I was doubting myself there for a moment but we managed to get everything done." Kiki commented. "Anyway, Linking is taxing so I'm gonna sleep for a bit."

Kiki rolled over and began to hug her Pandas some more. However, when this seemed to be enough for her before, it seemed to be evidently lacking in substance compared to hugging another person.

"Before I forget, look up the name 'Wellstone'. There the ones who made the CD." Kiki informed Kara.

"Now then, we have a meeting, correct?" Charon reminded Kara. "Come see me in my office."

Charon then left the room. Kiki stayed laying in bed for a short while before suddenly jumping up, rapidly announcing "I'll be right back!" and dashed off to the en-suite, locking the door behind her. Ryu just plugged his ears, like it was an expected movement, before the evident sound of water colliding with water could be heard. Moments later, the sound of a toilet flushing echoed into the room, followed by a tap running, and Kiki came back in, followed by Ryu unplugging his ears.

"That's better." Kiki sighed to herself as she got back into bed.

Moments later Kara found herself back in the real world. She opened her eyes to see that Kiki was now hugging her. She didn't bother to break the hold as it was something she herself needed. As she missed having someone to hug. She then caught sight of the glare from Ryu and let go of Kiki.

"Your welcome" Kara quietly replied back going so far as to gently tickle Kiki's sides.

"Yes, things went rather well but what I saw and learned was hard on me" Kara told Charon. It was then she noticed a small dampness between her legs. Looking down she had wet the bed a little it must of happened during her sleep, Blushing red she turned to Kiki "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Kara got up out of the bed and used a faint spell to repair the damage to the bed she had caused. Then running into the bathroom to clean up before returning back into the room being clean again.

"I'll make sure to look up that name" Kara tells her. She gave Kiki a pat on the head before leaving following along after Charon. She followed behind and they both entered his office moments later Kara took a seat.

"I have a question I'd like to ask, I saw a sword being used by the Master of the house, it. Looked like a ceremonial short sword that had my House sigil on it how did it end up there? ," Kara asked.

Kara was quiet for a bit she knew Charon would ask her some questions but. First she had some for him,

"Since Kiki said those things about me in the courtroom I can't help me think more on them. Everything she said about me was truth all those acts of desire I enjoyed. Everything I had done with Haley I liked and would do it again if I could. But my question did I have 'that' with one of the girls I believe it's Haley was it really her?" Kara asked.

Kara went quiet once more trying to think on what else to ask Charon. "Another thing that has been bugging me is why are Haley and I so a like. A day ago during her match with Nicholas my dark powers seemed respond to her own. Does this mean anything bad or does it mean something else?

Lastly Kara got up and started to walk around.

"I don't know my own feelings or wants anymore I can't stop thinking about her. I have so many questions I want to ask her let alone see her again heck I want to see all of them. What am I supposed to do?" Kara asked.

She finally stopped walking and sat down again.

"There is one more question I have to ask before the Master was tackled to the floor. I saw a large dark figure with two horns it appeared to be a Daemon, it spoke to me about borrowing my body and how it delighted in seeing the pain that Kiki went through. It said without my compliance they would have never been able to appear there. Before going on to say my service with them has ended it spoke about once Kiki died so will I was the Daemon who was there Chanki is my fate tied to Kiki's if she does will I truly die?" Kara asked.

She finished up her questions.

As expected, Kara started flooding the room with questions shortly after arriving.

"Kiki's going to have a hard time training you up for what she had planned." Charon chuckled the himself. "Nonetheless, your straightforward nature is nothing new."

Once Kara had finished her questions, Charon answered them, in the order they were asked.

"Most of your questions relating to what you saw in Kiki's Soulscape will all be answered in this document. Kiki requested that you received a copy prior to the Link."

Charon passed over a set of documents which were branded with the Estelle family crest, the documents were a rundown of House Estelle's workings and what became of them so far.

"To be truthful, what makes you think I'd know what you did with someone else? I may have quite a good network thanks to Kiki's efforts, but some things are still unknown, even to me. It'll be better to view the memories of the individual in question to determine the truth, as I'm sure something that impacting would have made a world in her Soulscape for you to view."

"In order to know just what it may mean, I'll need to see the events myself so I can see the context it happened in. If I may, could I, perhaps, view your memories of the previous day up to Nicholas's departure? We won't need to link, but I will need your consent to do so. In addition, I may be able to offer some guidance as to why Holly acted as she did to you. While my knowledge on the Developmental stages of Females may be limited, I still know some things from the time I cared for Kiki. As to your own personal dilemma, that is for you to sort out yourself. Think about what the right course of action may be and go for it, if your heart is set on it."

"I think you may be forgetting one piece of crucial information which Kiki gave you at the start of the Link. She informed you that the 'Guest' takes on the role of someone, or something, which was present at the time the Memory was made. They were not talking to you, directly, but to your Avatar in that World. However, I can assure you that it was not the Daemon you're bound to as, if it was, even though it is just a memory, your mark would have reacted to its presence."

After answering Kara's questions, Charon finally began what he was intending to do.

"As you probably know, your Sanctuary here won't come without a fair share of hard labor from you. Kiki has already got something planned for you to do to pay for your cost of living here. I'm sure she'll let you know of it soon enough. Additionally, if what happened after the Link is a common occurrence for you, then we may need to take some extra precautions during your stay here. When Kiki wakes up, ask her if she has any 'Teen Stuff' left. She'll know what you mean and send Ryu out, if he is still present at the time. She may be incredibly embarrassed by it all but it'll be for the best." Charon explained.

"Anyway, I read through your notes while you were Linking with Kiki. Most of the information seems to be there but here's a little more. As you have previously Linked with Kiki through the traditional means, your MWV's are now synchronized and you can Link with her remotely, at her discretion, of course. Linking Remotely may open up additional opportunities for viewpoints as the Host will not be present in the world you Link to so you can go about it at your own pace. Next time you get a chance, I suggest you try it out. You may be surprised at what you may find."

"It's just that I have so much to do and very little time to do it in" Kara replied back. She would need to stop doing that sort of thing, "Will, Ryu be training me to or just Kiki?" Kara asked. Before Charon went about answer her questions. Next he handed her a set of documents which were to answer most of the things she had already seen. Kara looked over what was inside she learned that House Estelle traded in Exotic items Kara wondered what this was about. It didn't surprise her that they'd be partnered up with House Sera. What did catch her interest was House Wellstone that was the name Kiki asked her to look up.

She read further. She learned that House Trenshaw was indeed a group of Assassins. She had a feeling that they were from just seeing Ryu. But she was glad to also learn more about Ryu and just why he was doing what he did. As she read the last part it came to a better understanding for her as to what House Estelle tried to do. While it was true that her House did specialize in Darkness magic which had been forced upon her to learn. Yet one thing still nagged at her back in her battle with her father the name 'Lucifer' was mentioned could her house also take of Deamon summoning as well. But it was also good to know that her fate wasn't tied in with Kiki's but their House's histories were still wound together.

She kept the documents on her lap. "I had thought you would have been keeping tabs on us all. But I guess it would be better to ask Kiki for the truth or just ask Haley whenever I see her again" Kara sighed in defeat on that part. The next part Charon wished to review her memories of the past day and he'd know as to why Holly acted the way that she did. "I don't mind you reviewing them" Kara said at last. Taking in everything he said about her feelings it was true she'd have to do all that on her own.

It was then time for the true part of the meeting after he explained. About the one thing she had forgotten about that wasn't to be expected. As Kara was still new to this sort of thing and needed to research it more.

Kara had a feeling that she would have to pull her own wait around here. She had a sort of feeling that she was now a bodyguard to Kiki. What sort of that would be she didn't know yet either it'd be like Ryu's or a much different sort. She blushed when he spoke of 'Teen Stuff' "I.. I didn't mean to do that" Kara pointed out. But it did sound like a good idea about asking her about that stuff. She went on further to learn about how her linking with Kiki had opened up more places for her to visit. And that she should try it out the next time that she got.

"Would it be wise or okay if I were to try linking with you or Ryu?" Kara asked.

She wasn't sure what she'd learn from either of them. But it would help her understand them both better while she had some information on Ryu in the documents on her lap. She knew next to nothing on Charon. There was some quiet time between the pair and Kara thought of what next to say.

"When I was researching I read apart about enhancing a fragment of the soul. What I'm asking is I'd like to enhance the dark powers within me. I only ask this because if what I read is correct then maybe I can finally learn to control that part of me at will. Instead of always falling under its effects whenever I am angry enough. if you allow me to go through with that I only ask that certain steps be taken just incase something were to happen to me?" Kara asked.

She then thought of something else to ask him.

"Kiki told me that she has the ability to 'Compose' that it allows her to strengthen or weaken. Those whom she faces off against do you know anything else about it other than. What she has told me about it already?" Kara asked but then she thought of something else as her time would soon come to have Kiki link with her,

As Kara thought she decided to ask Charon first about the one thing. That Kiki told her to look up "do you know anything about House Wellstone just who are they?" Kara asked.

"It'll be them both until we can determine where you excel, unless you wish to change between the two and work on them both." Charon answered.

Kara took in all of what Charon had explained and had a few more questions of her own to ask.

"Maybe with Ryu, when you finally get along, somewhat." Charon replied. "As for me, I'm afraid that I can't let you do that just yet. While Kiki may trust you, as you are probably aware, I still have my own doubts about where your allegiances lie. Everyone has done things they regret and have secrets they wish to keep, and I'm no different."

"As your notes say, enhancing is not something which should be done lightly. If you enhance something, it generally makes it stronger and harder to control unless you are skilled enough to do so. While enhancing may increase your power, it won't increase how well you can control it. It'll be better to seal it away and not tap into it. Sealing prevents any link to that power and will remove any powers which that part gave to you, meaning you will just become a regular Wind-User, and not a Wind/Darkness hybrid." He cautioned. "However, if you still wish to take the gamble, please remember that, if you put Kiki in any danger, I won't hesitate to kill you, and neither will Ryu."

Charon's last statement was delivered in his usual calm way, but it was clear that it was not an idle threat.

Kara asked about the 'Compose' ability which Kiki has.

"The power is just how it sounds. It's the ability to weave powerful songs through combining the emotions between Composer, that's Kiki, and her Partner, which is generally Ryu, but she may do some with you as well. It's strength is based on how close the Composer and Partner are to one another, and not on a physical level. If, shall we say, they love one another and have declared their affection, then it will be at its peak of power, which is technically enough to level a Continent in a matter of minutes if it falls into the wrong hands. Truly the pinnacle of its kind." He informed Kara.

Kara could possibly tell that Charon was possibly holding back rather pertinent information about the topic of 'Composing', but would she press it? And would it be as important as she may think it is?

Kara asked about House Wellstone.

"You should start researching it yourself if you're that interested. That's probably why Kiki mentioned them. She meant it as a test to see how good you are at research and where you may need to improve. It would be wrong of me to interfere in Kiki's methods so I will hold back what I know about them." He concluded.

Kara gave permission for Charon to look through her memories of the previous day. He placed a single gloved finger on the center of her forehead and a warm light emanated from it.

"I think it would be better to train with Kiki for now, when things get better between Ryu and I. Maybe then we can expand on that" Kara replied. Charon explained that she could link with Ryu given time but he was another matter. "While, I understand where you're coming from haven't I proven myself at all? do you truly think I'm only doing all this for myself or that given a chance I'd run back to my father and tell him everything?" Kara asked.

She thought over the next part of what Charon had said. "Is there anyway I can get better at controlling it before I ask to either enhance or seal it away. As normally I can control it unless I get really angry. If I can learn to not get angry all the time maybe then it can be easier to control?" Kara asked. She wanted to get stronger not weaker as then she wouldn't have the power needed to protect anyone. She needed to find a way for her to be in full control and if enhancing wasn't the method may be Chanki had a method. "I won't harm Kiki so you need not worry about that. Plus can I stop having everyone wanting to kill me can't I just work hard to prove myself to them and you so that won't happen" Kara answered.

She took a few deep breathes and started to calm down.

"I can understand that both Kiki and Ryu would have a much higher strength level. Since they do have feelings for one another and all. But I don't believe I will ever love Kiki on that sort of level I see myself as a friend nothing more. What sort of powerful songs are we talking about here would it be like. How Holly can strengthen a person as she it sort of in the league or are her spells different. From Kiki's wait a minute level a Continent in minutes it can't be that powerful?" Kara asked not really believing the last part.

"Guess, that's where I need to prove myself to her then as that would be the job. That she had for me it seems" Kara replied. Wishing that she could have learned at least something of them from him.

It was then time for her to show Charon the memories of the previous day.

Kara let Charon see everything that went on when they had gotten into the car. Until they had arrived at the Sera Manor she showed of how there seemed to be something wrong with Holly. In her sleep and how she asked if something was wrong. To how Haley seemed to know something but wouldn't say just what it was.

Kara next showed Charon just how their date went how both girls seemed to be getting. Along just fine as Holly seemed to open up a little more with her. She included the pain that she herself had felt which at that time didn't know why. She included the part where Holly appeared to tense up for some reason like something was wrong. Before returning to normal then she skipped ahead a little. Until Holly seemed seemed to be annoyed and relieved at the same time as they headed towards the bookstore. It seemed that Holly was acting a little odd for whatever reason she skipped ahead. When they had finished up using the restroom and Holly looked once more a little let down then returned to her normal self. She skipped further ahead until Holly asked for them to go to Sweet Paradise.

Kara showed everything that happened of how Holly had mentioned seeing something. Yet stopped and not telling her what she had seen, Of how Kara had asked if Holly wanted to talk about it yet Holly mentioned she didn't. The pair arrived at Sweet Paradise, she included everything of how Holly was acting once more as Kara had pressed the matter. yet Holly still refused to say anything. Soon enough Holly had left Kara alone for whatever reason as she had went into the Coliseum. Seeing as how Kara didn't know this yet she showed everything to Charon on how she looked around for Holly. She left out the part about the pain on her arms or meeting with Pyra. Instead she skipped ahead to where she found Holly again,

This time she saw Lilly and Haley she showed everything that went on to Haley. Getting ready to fight Nicholas To how Holly and Lilly seemed to know much more that was going on. To how they told her that this matter didn't concern her. She showed how she still wanted to know what was going on and asked both girls even including what she saw of Haley's fight. Of how she had cheered Haley on while. Really not knowing the full truth she showed him of how she felt the stirring of dark power within her as the more she watched Haley fight. To the end where Haley had lost and Kara had been the first to take hold of her feeling mad she had partly changed of how she'd make Nicholas pay for what happened.

Everything else after that part was included as well. To how both Lilly and Holly were mad at her for the way she had acted. To having angry Holly had been with her up to her getting blasted away with Radiant Blast of how she then let Haley go. Her memories here were all confused as she wasn't sure on why Holly or Lilly were so mad with her. She showed up until she left them alone and had left the Coliseum as that's where she stopped the memoried showing to Charon at.

"I only have your word on that. You haven't done anything to further Kiki's goals or my goals yet, so you're still under a, shall we say, probation period. In the world you're about to enter, a little paranoia can mean the difference between life and death, so trust is not easy to earn or keep. When you've shown yourself to be a trustworthy source and that you are true to what you suggest, then maybe we shall trust you a little more." Charon explained. "Get used to a little suspicion for your actions, as you'll be getting that a lot."

"If anger's the only issue, then take some anger management classes." He answered, matter of factly. "Even if you were doped up on all the tranquilizer drugs in the world, that'll only keep it at bay for a short while. Control your emotions better and don't be a slave to them, and maybe then you'll be able to control the power more."

It seemed like Kara still didn't get the kind of world she'll be entering very soon as she still asked to not be killed, despite not providing her services to the people in question.

"As I mentioned before, prove your allegiance to myself and Kiki, and then we probably won't have to kill you. The House which you've excommunicated didn't have a good reputation with mine or Kiki's, so expect a little animosity towards you. I'm sure you'll be seeing that a lot in the future as well, until you prove yourself otherwise." He informed Kara.

Kara asked, once more, about Compose and its strength.

"More powerful than anything you've seen before. Compose is within a league of its own. It was originally meant to be a last resort power, but it's become more mainstream since then. When it was first, shall we say, 'conceived', it was meant to be used to take control of this continent and give all of its power to the House it was going to be used by. You'll understand it better when you see it in action. I'm sure that, if you ask Kiki nicely, she'll show you its strength alongside Ryu in a battle simulation. You may be surprised in what you see. But, because of that power being inherent in Kiki, she's a target of several Houses. Some wish to 'work alongside her' to help her 'reclaim what's hers' and then have her 'return the favor'. Other seek to take her life to prevent that power being used against them. Why do you think she needs a skilled bodyguard like Ryu?" Charon explained to Kara.

Taking Kara's dejection as an admittance that she may need extra aid to carry out this test from Kiki, Charon decided to offer up a minuscule of information to Kara.

"Are you familiar with the Household appliance producer 'Wellstone Wares'? That's along the lines of what they do. They produce items, like Kiki's Digi-gear. Also, as you asked about the CD when she gave you the information, that should also give you some kind of clue to work off." He answered, giving as little detail as possible.

Kara allowed Charon to see bits of the previous day from her memories. After the transfer was done, he'd already picked up on some areas where she needed to improve and why the day ended like it did.

"It's an important day for the twins and yourself tomorrow, isn't it? My apologies, if I'd have known prior, I would have prepared something for you. Anyway, we'll get back to that later. I've some ideas as to what you did wrong yesterday and how it came to the conclusion it did. Here's the rundown:

"By first appearances, surely you should have noticed something a little different with Holly. According to your memories, and the knowledge Kiki has gathered on her, she's not normally one to wear clothes like shorts or trousers. However, on this day, she'd specifically gone for them, also saying that Haley had picked them out for her. They are both aware of your preferences, are they not?

"Are you good at reading body language? As you're seeking my counsel for this, I don't think you are. Throughout the time you spent together, Holly was pretty much a walking textbook of body language just waiting to be read. The tenseness she'd exhibited, the mixtures of annoyance and relief upon reaching close to a certain point, and the fact that she appeared let down when the solution was presented. I don't really want to have to spell this out to you, and I'm sure that she wouldn't want it either. Just think for a moment, what do you like? And what reason might Holly have chosen shorts over a dress that particular day, and the fact that she was a little let down when her solution was presented? I'll sum some of it up, but, as you're both minors and girls, I won't go any further. What advantage do shorts have over a skirt when it comes to your likes?"

After explaining the odd behavior, he let Kara mull over the thoughts for a moment before continuing with the next section.

"Holly has a minor divination power, doesn't she? She can read images and text off a person which may predict what could come to pass in the near future with them involved. It's a stretch, but maybe she predicted the battle at the Coliseum after reading you, and saw a rather negative outcome and didn't want you to get involved, for your own safety as well as the safety or herself and her sisters. She didn't want to tell you as it would more than likely ruin the moment between you two and, also, you may have gotten the wrong idea and jumped to the conclusion that Holly believed you may have been the cause of what was going to pass, or, at the very least, you would have made the whole situation worse than it was going to be.

"As for the reaction during the fight, Haley had also given into her anger due to the probing of Nicholas, and let that power control her as well as she may have believed that it would have been her only shot at beating him. Powers normally react to one another and gain strength based on the proximity between one person using it and another. Think of it like the resonance of an echo in an enclosed space. The more enclosed and empty the space, the louder the echo. Your power probably resonated with Haley when she was using it."

The final part he was sure Kara would not want to hear, but she had to be told the truth.

"As for the reactions of the Sera sisters, that was pretty self-explanatory. Holly had specifically asked that you did not get involved, despite what may happen, yet you broke that bond of trust between you two, and placed both yourself and the Sisters in danger by giving into your anger. You were a threat to all people present, and Holly knew this. She didn't want you getting close to Haley as your seething anger may have stirred the power inside of her as well and made her fight beyond her limits, even coming close to having her power fully take control of her as her will would have been too weak to resist it. She did what she did out of love for her sisters, and fear for you. While you may not have been the root cause of it all, you certainly would have made the situation worse if Holly hadn't taken the measures she did to stop you."

After the explanation was given, Charon decided to include one last clause to prevent the potential chance of misinformation.

"All of that was just speculation from what I personally believed the situation to be based off. You can choose to either trust it, or dismiss it."

"Can't say I don't agree with you there. As I've only just started out but what are your goals or have you already explained those to me already?" Kara asked. She didn't like how everyone one seemed not to trust her at all. Yet Charon was right once more as this was something she'd need to get used to before. Being able to have everyone not all worked up so tight about her. She took in the next part of what he said but she said nothing back. She would indeed need to control her emotions better.

"What sort of problems did my House have with yours my father never really spoke. About his own private personal matters?" Kara asked. As it was the same again she'd have to prove herself to everyone before things turned the way she wanted.

She listened closely as Charon went on to explain further about. Kiki's Compose skill "what other House's are currently trying to take her life?" Kara thought over what was said earlier about the skill. "Are there any other sort of powers that can match up to Compose in terms of power. This next part might sound weird to you but are there any powers that were deemed too powerful but they were sealed away?" Kara asked. She was getting a little carried away with the last part of her question. "Oh, sorry about that but I can understand as to why Kiki would need Ryu around as a means of protecting. Her along with being there to make her Compose as powerful as you say it can be" Kara added.

"I think I've heard that somewhere before but I can't place where. I will take that information to heart and start off my search there" Kara said with a smile.

It was then time for what was to be told to her about the events of the last day.

"Yes, tomorrow is my birthday" Kara said in a slightly sad tone. It was just another day to her not something she was really looking forward to at the moment. "Well, I did notice she had changed her style of dress that day and I did say she looked nice in it. Yes both girls are well aware of my preferences" Kara answered. As Charon explained things further the more she listened it slowly began to dawn on her that Holly had planned on wetting herself that day. But why sure Kara would have enjoyed it but she wouldn't have wanted to see Holly embarrassing herself on such a important day.

She wanted to answer that question but talking with Charon at the moment about. Her personal likes was a rather touchy subject for her so she remained silent. Yet blushed as it was clear on her face that she knew the answer.

"Yes, her and Haley have that type of power but it's different for both of them. Anyway you're telling me that she could have seen something before hand to make her act like she was. While this could be all true then Haley would have known as well back in the car she knew. Holly was dreaming about something this must have been what it was." Kara said she took in the last part of what he had to say about Haley. "So, it's now my fault that Haley fought as she did even with her already being mad at Nicholas just me being there made matters worse" Kara replied.

She then got up from the chair and started walking around the room. She took in the final part of what he had said about how it was again her fault that she endangered Haley and the others. By being there and giving into her anger. "Then in our battle earlier today she wanted to kill me for harming Haley, just like what I learned in that video she will never fully trust me and always, Want to kill me or will just fear me then I guess it's wise to fully stay away from them. As all I do is bring them suffering and pain" Kara told him.

She sat back down and buried her head in her hands.

"You will know, in time, but, for now, focus on helping Kiki. When you have proven your worth through that, then, maybe, I can include you in my own plans." Charon answered, being as vague as possible. "The goals I'm going for a more deep seated than Kiki's problems and will require great strength to overcome."

"Our dislike for your House is more of a mutual agreement stemming back from when a person from my House married into House Estelle. In short, it's purely just business." He replied.

"Nearly all the Houses who are not allied directly with House Estelle are out to claim it for themselves. Even some factions within my own House are out to kill her, for reasons I'm not willing to go into at present. As for powers to match Compose, there may be some but I can't say I know of them and I doubt Kiki does either." Charon explained, before raising an eye at Kara's next question. "Why would you want to know?"

The explanation relating to the previous day's events seemed to weigh heavy on Kara. Charon had no answers to her questions and hoped that his final statement from his previous explanation relating to these issues will offer some comfort. Kara came to the conclusion that she'd better stay away from the girls to prevent repeat encounters like that one.

"That is not necessarily true, you know?" Charon finally answered. "Can you still feel the Bond between yourself and Holly? Despite how faint it may be at present, that should still stand testament to the fact that she still, somewhat, wants to believe in you and to help you overcome these troubles you are experiencing. Don't lose all faith too soon, as bonds, no matter how torn they may be, can still be repaired as the as the feelings remain between the pair."

Kara listened further "I will help Kiki, as I've already given her my word on that" Kara responded once she. Moved her hands away from her head and looked back at him. "Well, that doesn't really help matters but I guess I'll learn more about it in time" Kara replied. As she was still feeling the weight of what had been mentioned to her from earlier.

Their seemed to be quite a few Houses wanting to gather Kiki's power. For their own needs this seemed to further her interest. But she decided not to say anything on that yet but when Charon spoke about other powers that could match. Compose Kara was starting to think about her earlier request. "I'd like to know because maybe I could try to acquire that sort of power and use it for the greater good. I believe research will help me in those matters" Kara answered a plan forming in her own mind.

Kara reached into her pocket and looked at the card. She had been given as the bond was still broken between them it could still always be fixed. "I still feel it but I need time a lot of time to come to terms with everything I've learned today." Kara says she was starting to feel a little better as she got up again and headed for the door.

"I thank you for this meeting and while I would like to keep talking with you. There are other matters I must attend to as research time is calling me. If everything goes well and I can find out what I seek then I can change things for the better" Kara told him. She then left the room and ran towards the library as fast as she could,

"if I can find one of these ancient powers and acquire it for myself I will give up. Those dark powers of mine and no longer be a slave to them" Kara told herself.

Kara was adamant at helping Kiki further her goals. This bought some compliance from Charon.

"Before you go seeking any time-lost powers, you should first ensure that you know a lot about them. You don't want to make any rash decisions when unknown variables are present.

Kara decided to call the meeting there as she had a lot of research to do.

"I wish you luck in your endeavors. I will be around if you need me but, after you link with Kiki, I have matters of my own to attend to so you probably won't see me again until tomorrow afternoon, after that." Charon finished before Kara left to do research.

"I understand what you see in her, Kiki, but can we really be sure this is for the best? Will she be able to take the strain of it all when she learns the truth about us?" Charon asked himself, after Kara had left, before heading off to check up on Kiki.

Kara arrived in the Library and began to search for what she was looking for.

Kara took what Charon had said to her to heart. As she was planning on researching lost powers Kara ran around questing for books one ancient powers and on books about House Wellstone. She found several books on both and took them along with her notes from earlier and started to scan through them slowly.

First Kara started off on House Wellstone.

What she was looking for was information about the House. She looked for anything on their current history both past and present. spending 20 minutes on this. What she looked up most was if they had some sort of powers to be able to read future events like what was on the CD. She spent another 20 minutes on this She also went on to look up who the current head of the house was spending 5 minutes on that.

Next Kara started to search for answers on time-lost powers. She looked to see if there were any that matched up with Kiki's Compose power. Spending a total of 30 minutes looking that up while for the final 15 minutes she looked for if their were any sort of powers relating to the four elements that were time-lost.

Kara first researched House Wellstone and what they did. She was pretty successful in the search and found some nice information.

What she found out about House Wellstone was this:

House Wellstone works as a production company called 'Wellstone Wares', creating most of the basic appliances used in everyday life. Despite the normal materials used in the creation of these items, they tend to work better and last much longer than any other production Company's wares. Elle Wellstone is registered to be the next CEO of the company, despite her tender age of 15 years.

Elle Wellstone is an Empowered one who specialises in Divination Powers. She's ranked around Mid-range in the Empowered Charters (rank 36). She's not taken on many Ranked battles because she can normally predict the outcome before they even start. Additionally, she's not known for having any offensive powers. Her powers are purely defensive in nature. If a ranked battle does arise, she normally declines and it is passed, due to special permission granted to the House. House Wellstone has dealings with nearly all Empowered Influential Houses. Elle has apparently been MIA since her most recent Ranking battle, which was some months ago. Presumed Deceased, though House Wellstone strongly denies it, due to her Divination powers.

House Wellstone, under the guise of 'Wellstone Wares', also produces Digi-Gear to be used by the other Empowered Houses. Sources say that House Wellstone has no particular allegiance to any Empowered House, and that they are solely a trading House. Their most frequent customers are House Estelle and House Trenshaw. House Wellstone's true powers are in the item creation and Divination areas, hence their lack of participation in Ranking Battles.

Reportedly, Elle Wellstone had petitioned for an alliance between her House and House Raineswind some time ago for a 'personal' reason. The petition was passed, though not without some disagreement between the two Houses. To this date, tensions still remain between the Houses and that has only escalated over the last few months, starting from when Elle went MIA. House Wellstone blame House Raineswind, and House Raineswind denies all charges.

The reason behind Elle's petition for an alliance stemmed from her falling in love with a member of House Raineswind after he intervened in a ranking battle, which she was losing, and assisted her. The feeling was mutual between the pair so they both requested an alliance between their Houses. The person she fell in love with was Nicholas Raineswind, the current 'Master of Illusion', and heir to 'Raineswind Accommodation', a Real Estate company from the local area.

Elle apparently exhibited similar powers to the Awakened mode, which some empowered ones can enter. However, it was a forced Awakening brought about by a trial item which was in production by her House. She was field-testing it during a ranking battle, with Nicholas as her 'Avatar', a person who would fight for her in her stead. She forced Awakening Mode several times during the encounter to help keep Nicholas from losing and, regrettably, paid a hefty price. Due to the item being no more than a trial version, it was sure to be defective in some way. The cost was varied depending on the severity of the power she was trying to use during Awakening Mode. The cost varied from her own blood, to parts of her soul. She was recorded to enter Awakening Mode around five times during the encounter. Each time she forced it, she got progressively weaker until, after the fifth, she collapsed and became comatose. The battle was called off after that. House Wellstone tried to cover up their failure by blaming House Raineswind, which ultimately lead to their current borderline warring state.

That was all the information there was, at present, on House Wellstone. Next, Kara moved over to searching for powers similar in strength to Compose.

After spending a long while looking for information on Time-Lost powers, Kara finally found a dusty tome relating to them. Most of it was barely legible due to age and attempts at tearing the book were apparent, but some information could still be recovered from it, albeit very little:

The power, known as 'Compose', was originally thought to be lost around half a century ago when no Female was born in House Evanesse, where the power originated from. Only females posses the capability needed to use the Compose power, and males can only be carriers, unable to tap into it themselves but still able to pass it on to offspring. The Carrier, at that time, was an Adviser to the head of the House, who went by the name Jun. After finding a suitable partner, Jun managed to continue the line of Compose but, due to the time between the power being active and the next in line to the power, which was his daughter, Clara, the power had waned somewhat. Jun had two children, the first was male and the second was the next Compose, Clara.

Clara exhibited the necessary traits to be able to Compose, but lacked the Power to do so, as she didn't possess any empowered traits. The line was thought to be lost once more, leaving Jun no option but to try and replicate the power using the scientific prowess of House Evanesse and the necessary genes from Clara. All reports suggest that Jun failed over the 3 decades he tried to replicate the power, but sources say that, despite the belief that Jun is decreased in all records, the research is still ongoing and a more recent event happened not too long ago when...

The rest of the pages relating to the research were all torn from the book. The lack of dust on the remaining segments of the pages suggest that it was done only recently.

After the Compose research turned up little information, Kara spent a short while looking at element related powers:

Research indicates that, if certain conditions are reached when an Empowered one is in Awakening mode, and they bear the necessary traits, they can accesses an even stronger mode known as 'Paragon Mode'. In Paragon Mode, they are the living embodiment of the powers they possess, ascending all normal limits on the powers and being able to use them uninhibited. There has been no record cases of Paragon Mode ever being entered in recent times, but sources indicate that a certain influential House has tried to force this to happen.

Paragon Mode, while the pinnacle of power, comes with its own drawbacks. The person must give a section of their life away to access this power, shortening their lifespan and reducing their physical capabilities by a little. While it can be activated multiple times in a single encounter, it is not recommended due to the cost of the power.

The rest of the tome was either too torn to read or too old to read, cutting Kara's research off. If she could restore the tome to its former glory, maybe then she could find out more on the topic.

After the research, it was time to head off for her Linking session with Kiki.

Kara wrote down everything that she had learned into her notes. Seeing as it was a lot of information she reread everything over again going slowly on stuff. She learned that the head of the Wellstone house was named Elle and they had the sort of powers like the twins. It seemed that her powers allowed her to see the outcomes of matches before they happened. This made fighting her all the harder she also learned that Elle had been MIA for quite sometime. Kara also learned about other matters learning of how House Estelle and House Trenshaw were their biggest customers and how Elle's house entered into an alliance with House Raineswind.

There seemed to be some problems between both Houses as it was because Elle. Had fallen in love with Nicholas who had saved her during a ranked battle. What caught Kara's eye the most was about how Elle had entered into a forced awakening which as time went on. Just made her weaker and weaker but there was also some huge drawbacks as well. Kara decided the next time she got she'd research this topic more. She then moved onto the other section of her notes and started rereading that.

She learned that the 'Compose' had come from House Evanesse. It appeared that it had come from someone named Jun. It went onto the daughter whose name was Clara. Kara wondered who these people were and thought on asking Charon later. She read further but soon had come to torn out pages this had made her upset. As she had wanted to know more but it still seemed that Jun might be doing the stuff to this day. Could Charon be Jun or was Jun someone else?

In her last part she read about something called a 'Paragon Mode' which. Only happened when the person was in Awakened Mode. She had wrote down how it was the living embodiment of the powers they have. Kara pictured herself doing this she also wrote down a certain House had tried to do this however Paragon Mode had its drawbacks as. The User had to give up apart of their lifespan and other means to have this power. She wasn't able to get anymore on anything else seeing as the book was to old.

She put all the books back except for the old one. Which she decided to keep so gathering up her notes. She made her way back to Kiki's room. Where she knocked on the door "it's me Kara" moments later the door was open and she walked inside. She placed the tome and notes she took on Kiki's desk. Seeing how Kiki was awake she decided to say two things "I found out a lot of info on House Wellstone I'll you about it later" Kara says,

Her mood seemed to suddenly change.

"I ask you this when we link again in a few moments and everything you see within. That it will help you to understand me better" Kara said as she climbed onto the bed,

When Kara arrived outside of Kiki's room, Ryu was leaning on the wall near the door and Kiki could be heard talking on the other end of the door. It was unlikely that she'd tipped off the deep end and began to go crazy, so it was expected that she was on the phone to someone. However, she didn't sound too cheerful when talking.

When the phone call was over, Kiki opened the door and let Kara in. It was now evident that it must have been a troubling phone call if her expression was anything to go by. The phone call probably woke her up as her hair was still a little messy from sleeping. After Kara had got settled, Kiki's expression was slowly returning to what it was after the earlier Link.

"I look forward to hearing it." Kiki answered with a smile. "You will be graded on how much you found out, you know?"

Kara went for a serious tone to her next statement regarding the upcoming Link. Ryu had now made his way back into the room and took up his post by Kiki's desk.

"That was the initial point of Linking, if you remember. We wanted to know more about each other so we could, potentially, work together to help further our personal goals." Kiki answered, straightforwardly. "We've still got a bit of time before Uncle gets here so, if there's anything you want to do or ask, you'd better get it out of the way now. I don't want a repeat of earlier, after all."

Kara had not bothered to spend anytime wondering. Just who Kiki had been talking with on the phone. As she had heard a little bit of it she then looked over at Ryu before back at Kiki. "I didn't know I'd be graded on what I found out, anyway was this the job you had wanted me. To do or is there something else?" Kara asked. She then looked back over at the folder on Kiki's desk. "All the information is located in that folder. But we can talk about that later as there's something I need to ask" Kara says.

She looked at the bed and moved closer to Kiki so that Ryu wouldn't hear. "Do, you have any 'Teen Stuff' as can I believe I will need some for our link?" Kara whispered. Before moving back away Kiki then told her if there was anything she needed to say or do it would be best to do so now. Getting up she quickly went into the bathroom to pee and once done came back out and joined. Kiki on the bed once more "Charon told me that since our MWV's are now synchronized that I can now Link with you remotely. He told me to try it out would it be okay with you if I can do that at a later time?" Kara asked.

She then looked to Ryu.

"I also asked if I could Link with both Charon and Ryu. While Charon told me I could with him at this time he told me that I can with you if whenever we. Actually develop a mutual friendship as it would help us get to know each other better" Kara told him.

Kara then decided on asking Kiki just would he role would be.

"I have one more question, just what will my role be for you I'm guessing I will. Have to gather more information for you but will I always protect you like Ryu does. Or is there something else other than that you have in store for me?" Kara then laid down on the bed.

"This was just a test so I can see if you're up for the job I have planned, or at least one of them." Kiki explained. "We'll get to that in a bit."

Kara pointed out that the information was all in the folder on the desk. Kiki went over to it and began to leaf through Kara's findings to see if she'd done well. She was a little surprised about how much Kara had found out, but she was certain that she had some help to know exactly what to look for. Point deductions imminent from asking for assistance.

While reading through the notes, Kara posed an awkward question to Kiki, which nearly caused her to fall off the bed in surprise. Her face flushed a deep red before quickly whispering back to Kara.

"Just who told you to say that?!" Kiki whispered back, an embarrassed and slightly angry tone in her voice. Before giving in to the question, Kiki looked over at Ryu and it didn't take him long to find out why her face was crimson.

"I'll leave you to it." Ryu awkwardly replied before heading out of the room and leaving Kiki alone with Kara, who seemed to have set off for the en-suite. When she got back, Kiki had already recovered somewhat and was able to point out where 'they' were.

"Bottom drawer underneath the wardrobe." Kiki informed Kara as she motioned for her to come closer.

Kiki then opened the drawer to reveal several packets of 'Teen Stuff', like panty liners, tampons and sanitary towels, the usual for girls her age, before moving some of the packets aside and revealing a few packets of 8-12 yrs sized ultra-absorbent incontinence pants.

"They should fit you. You're not much bigger than I was at your age and they... n-nothing!" Kiki told Kara, her blush had returned stronger than ever as she nearly admitted something very personal. "T-the reason they're there is that, when I was still recovering after the incident, I couldn't really move around much due to the pain, and I also had to have a catheter installed while I was in the hospital, so I had to...um...f-for emergency measures! D-don't even think about getting the wrong idea! If you even suggest something else, you'll see the business end of my halberd!"

Kiki couldn't even look at Kara after showing her that, so she awkwardly turned her face away and waited for Kara to do what she wanted to. Once the embarrassing situation was over, everything seemed to return to how it was, save for a still slightly red-faced Kiki. Kara informed her that their MWV's were now synced to one another.

"You can come and go as you please, then. You won't even need the usual outside assistance as you've already seen my Soulscape. Just don't do anything funny in my memories if you know what's good for you. It won't even tire us out then, as it'll be kind of like Ghost-data, so you can do it as much as you want except...there are some limitations. You can only Link that way once per day and, if you fail to clear a World or get kicked out due to tampering, you can't enter again, but, aside from that, if you clear a World, you can move on to the next one as long as you don't terminate the Link." Kiki explained.

Once all things were sorted, Ryu was allowed to re-enter the room. Kara moved on to questioning him, so Kiki went back to checking through Kara's research.

"Then Lord Charon's too optimistic." Ryu scoffed. "As if I'd ever let Ravenclaw rejects look into my memories. Maybe, if, by some miracle, you prove your repentance, then we can try it. Like that'll ever happen, though."

Kiki had just finished checking through Kara's research before being questioned by the person in question.

"You get a B- for what you did. It would have been a solid B if you hadn't asked Uncle for guidance. You got all the info I put out for you on the Wellstones, but you lost a few in your Soulscape research. As for the tome..." Kiki looked back at the dusty book. "I don't remember that being there, so I guess you can use your own initiative to search as well. After this revision, you get a B+. A+ was the highest you could get, but you would have only got that if you'd cross referenced your research and looked up key terms mentioned in what you'd got. But, time allowing, that would have been really hard. In conclusion, you've got potential, but you need training." Kiki reviewed. "At present, you'll be settling in to your new role at a Cafe I co-manage. It's a good hub for information. You'll start tomorrow, after school, and shadow one of the other staff members to see what you'll have to do. When you've got the basics down, then we'll start with your actual role there, information gathering."

Kara's second question took Kiki's interest. Would she be suitable for it?

"You probably heard me on the phone before you came in. There were two calls scheduling meetings with two important figures. They want me to attend a meeting with them to discuss the future of our Houses. The first one is at 8pm on Wednesday with the Raineswind Head. They want Ryu to come along as well, though that goes without saying. What I want you to do is join us for the meeting and see just what kind of work a Bodyguard does. I may be throwing you in the deep end with this one, but I've seen your combat abilities and they far exceed your information gathering potential. I want you to train with Ryu, both alongside him and against him, before Wednesday so you're up to speed with what a Bodyguard is meant to do."

Ryu looked like he was about to object for a moment before retracting his disapproval.

"Fine." Ryu huffed. He then turned to Kara. "You better not slow me down or try anything against Lady Kiki. I will always be watching you. Waiting for your to fall back to your old, traitorous ways."

"Then, if you're successful, you can join us for the Friday meeting at 9pm with...the actual Evanesse Head." Kiki finished, sounding a little scared after mentioning who the meeting was with. Ryu didn't seem to pleased about that either. His hand went straight to his sword hilt.

"Just what does that psycho want now?!" Ryu angrily asked.

"Like I said. He wants to discuss the...future...of our Houses."

So, the information that she had gathered wasn't the job that Kiki. Had planned for her she watched as Kiki went to the folder and then. Come back and read before nearly falling off the bed after the question she had asked. Which meant she was just as embarrassed by Kara asking it. "Charon told me to" Kara whispered back before Ryu left the room and Kiki told her where the stuff was located. Kara got up and went over to the bottom drawer she moved Kiki's stuff around and picked it up.

"You, didn't have to tell me the reason" Kara tells her as she then went into the bathroom. She changed into them and indeed they did fit her. She placed her bottoms back on and rejoined Kiki on the bed after. Placing the 'Teen Stuff' back in the draw where then the spoke about linking. "I'm guessing that after you link with me you'd be able to do the same thing? But don't worry I won't tamper with anything inside and when a person links does that make. The their whole linking process stronger meaning they get better at it?" Kara asked.

It seemed Ryu disliked that idea.

"I don't like the idea either but its a means to make things easier. Plus I will prove myself to you or why not you prove yourself to me" Kara remarked. She sighed this wasn't what she needed right now she turned back to Kiki.

She had gotten a B- for the work that she had done. "I guess when one gathers information they do it on their own and don't ask for help." Kara says before she listened to more of what Kiki had said. "There's still alot of stuff I need to research with the Soulscaping and as for the tome. That's something of a personal item. As its helping me search for other powers as ancient as your 'Compose' I found something out on Paragon Mode but nothing else as the books. To worn down with age maybe their's another book like it in the library I'll search when I have more time." Kara tells her.

"So, I'm getting a job never really had one before it sounds like fun. Will I have more time to use the library and research things when I'm not busy with school, training and everything else?" Kara asked. Kiki then went on to explain just she had been doing on the phone. Along with telling her that she had to now train with Ryu. Which upset her seeing as how they hated each other. Along with coming to a meeting on Wedensday where she'd learn what a real bodyguard does and see the other Head's of Houses. She then turned to Ryu as he spoke to her "I won't slow you down, but now I can show you when I can really do so, don't go pissing yourself in fear" Kara tells him.

If she passed she'd be able to meet the real Evanesse Head.

"I thought that would have been Charon, or could this person be Jun?" Kara was now confused. As she saw that Ryu appeared upset and Kiki looked scared. "Um, one last question on Wedensday will all the Head's of the House's be there or just us as it would mean my father would have to attend?" Kara looked down at the bed.

"When we've linked once, then I can do the same. Linking just makes us a little closer to each other as we can see what the other person has inside their heart and memories and that should allow us to get to know each other better." Kiki answered.

"Why do I need to prove myself to you? You're the tainted one here. I've known Lady Kiki for a lot longer than you have. Personally, I don't care if you trust me or not." Ryu coldly replied.

Kara didn't seem that pleased with the grade she got.

"It really depends on who you ask for help. When in the field, we don't want others knowing what we're looking for otherwise it may cause suspicion and they may talk about it with the person or faction we're trying to learn more about. Knowledge is power, after all. It's fine that you did it this time as it's still new to you, but don't become too dependent on it. Plus, I assigned this as a solo task for you and that's why I docked points for asking for help." Kiki explained. Kara then went on talking about the book she'd found and what she was looking for. "I'm surprised you managed to find something I didn't. I've never even seen this book before. Just one question, why were you trying to look into my ability? You're not trying to steal it, are you?"

Kara was looking forward to her new job.

"You'll have time. Don't worry. The hours we do during the week are very few. We're only there from half three in the afternoon to seven in the evening, at the latest. We do have school after all. The weekend hours vary, though. You'll be doing your mentor's hours to start with, until we can put you on the rota. Training won't be every night as Ryu's got his own work to do as well, and so have I." Kiki informed Kara.

Ryu just laughed at Kara's weak threat.

"I should be saying that to you. You haven't seen me in action, yet I've seen reports of you in action." Ryu shot back.

Kara mentioned a vary familiar name. Kiki looked visibly shaken at the mentioning of his name.

"It's Jun, my Grandfather." Kiki quietly answered. "Uncle's head of one of the factions within the House. It's split, at present, due to differing ideals and ethics. As for the meetings, it'll be just myself, the Host and you two. We only ever gather everyone at really important times, as things tend to get out of hand, otherwise."

"Then I'll just ask that if you decide to try remotely linking with me. That you don't go messing up anything inside my own mind" Kara informed Kiki and then seeing as she still. Appeared rather upset patted her head in a comforting way. Shen then turned back to Ryu "because if were going to be working together then you should have to do so. And since you refuse to do so just proves your nothing more than a wuss" Kara replied back.

Kiki then explained some more things.

"I'll just have to try harder than but as you point out. That is a good idea to take to heart plus I find this information gathering to be a little fun, As I've not really tried much of this before do, you have anything else I can look up?" Kara asked. Kiki then asked about why she was looking up about her ability, "I just wished to know if it was as powerful as Charom told me about it. I have no plans on stealing it or anything as this is more of finding something I can replace my own power with. Mainly I want another power I can use that can take the place of one of my own." She hoped that Kiki would understand that she didn't want to take her power or anything,

"Oh, that's not really that long am I allowed to make friends there?" Kara asked. As it appeared it wouldn't be every night as both Kiki and Ryu had their own jobs. "Is everyone there also empowered ones like us or are there some like Ryu who is normal?" Kara asked.

Ryu responded back.

"You do know that reports are not everything. As its better to see the person in combat with their own eyes rather than just reading about stuff. Plus if the information I've read about you being the best at what you do than why haven't you killed my father yet. I'm sure that you've tried at least a few times right or was he far too powerful for you?" Kara asked.

Kiki spoke about Jun.

"So, that's who he is, oh, and this will be another good chance to gain more information on him. As I read something on him recently" Kara said in a excited tone.

"Of course I won't mess with anything more than I need to." Kiki sighed with a dismissing shrug of her shoulders.

Kara taunted Ryu once more.

"Lady Kiki, do you give me permission to take this dog down to the pound and discipline it?" Ryu threatened as his hand began to unsheathe his sword.

"Later, Ryu. We've still got stuff to do. Just don't kill her. It'll be good training for the both of you." Kiki answered with a disapproving shake of her head.

"By your command, my Lady." Ryu grinned.

"I've not got anything for you to look up at present. Just research what you want. What I'd suggest is to gather some more information on each of the Houses so you know who you're dealing with." Kiki suggested. "As the meeting with Raineswind is coming up, you should research them a bit more so you can understand them better."

"If you want time-lost powers, you're many years too late. Those powers are normally only passed down in bloodlines and only pop up once every century or so." Kiki informed Kara. "You can't really 'gain' any new powers, per say, but you can become a founder of your own creation. However, you need to be a really powerful person to do that as it's not something which can just be made."

Kara asked about the work she'll be doing.

"Do you even need to ask that?" Kiki chuckled. "You're a weird one if you think you need permission to make friends. They're not empowered ones, as such. They're...not normal either. You'll understand when you see them. Just don't go too crazy otherwise you may scare them."

Kara continued her taunting, even bringing in the talk about not being able to kill her Father.

"You're so stupid to think that a person can just get away with killing a high ranking official. If I did that, It'll be declaring war on your tainted House. While I'd love to do that, Lady Kiki has other ideas in mind and I don't want to put her in any necessary danger. I haven't tried to do it because I'm not an idiot, unlike you. War is something which Lady Kiki and my House don't need at present. We're still recovering from your butchering, after all."

"Trust me, you won't be that excited when you see him. I don't even know what you'll be like when that happens. At the very least he's not...completely Human. He's lived through a lot of things, after all." Kiki answered. "Just don't do anything rash when you see him. And make sure that you're on your best behavior at all times."

"Why are you telling her all this?" Ryu asked Kiki, an edge of anger in his voice.

"Because she needs to know if she's going to be my bodyguard." Kiki answered back. "She'll find it out anyway, so what's the point in delaying the inevitable?"

After Kiki had silenced Ryu, a knock was heard on her bedroom door before Charon came in with the Women from earlier.

"I do hope I'm not intruding on anything too important." Charon announced his presence.

"No, you're not, Uncle. We were just getting Kara oriented with what she'll be doing while she's here." Kiki replied.

"Good, because we've still got work to do. Now, make sure you're both prepared." Charon turned to Kara now. "If you don't want Ryu in here to see this, just say so and we can send him out."

Kiki agreed not to mess with anything and Ryu responded back like normal. This time she didn't say anything back to him as this was getting annoying. She then listened as Kiki who told her she had nothing else for her to look up be find out. More information on the other Houses which gave Kara her own idea. "Would it be okay, if I were to ask you to look up some information on my House. While I'm sure you may know somethings it might be a good idea to learn more?" Kara asked.

Kiki then said that finding long-lost powers might. Not be the best sort of thing as they can only be passed down in the bloodlines and couldn't be gained. This got Kara to thinking did her own family have any long-lost powers?

"Well, I just thought I'd ask and it seems I'll be able to nice" Kara said. Then turned back to Ryu and listened to what was said.

"Instead of blaming me put the blame on yourself" Kara only said. She backed down again as a part of her wished that her father would have killed him. "I'll make sure to be behaved" Kara replied. Soon a knock was heard and Charon and the women returned. Kara thought it over about keeping Ryu here "He can stay but I ask that he makes no negative comments or try anything on me after what he learns".

"If that's what you want, then, sure. When I've got time I'll do it." Kiki answered.

Kara said that she didn't mind if Ryu was present or not as long as he didn't try anything after learning what was going to be shown.

"If that's you're condition, then it's fine." Charon replied. "Ryu may be at your throat a lot but he won't do anything too rash without Kiki's acceptance. Killing you will be an act of assault towards your House, after all, and it definitely won't go unnoticed."

Tensions were a little more calm now that Charon was present. Normality had returned, for now at least. The usual set up process was done and everything was ready to go.

"All ready?" Charon asked both Kiki and Kara.

"Wait just a sec." Kiki announced as she headed off to the en-suite after rooting around in the bottom drawer of her dresser. Ryu was too focused on the set-up to notice and there was quite a bit of noise present in the room as spells were cast and technology was booted up. A few moments later, she returned back into the room. "Ready now."

Kiki then took her place on the bed next to Kara.

"Um, for this one, would it be okay if we..hugged?" Kiki asked Kara as her face turned a light shade of pink once more. "If that's not okay, then we can just hold hands again."

Kiki agreed to look up some info about her own House. "I hope he keeps his word" Kara said quietly. She laid back down on the bed and looked scared again and a little afraid. Kiki went about her own business and rejoined her moments later.

"I'm fine" Kara told Charon.

Kiki then asked if they could hug or hold hands like before. "We, can hug as I believe I will need it" Kara said sadly. She moved closer to Kiki and wrapped her arms around her. Once both girl's were hugging moments later Kara fell asleep and Kiki joined her. As both girls started the linking process they soon found themselves within a large cavern deep under the ground.

Several marble raven statues were lined across the ground in the middle of the cavern was a large arena. In the middle of the arena off to the side was a even larger raven statue with its wings outspeard in the middle of the arena one man and a young girl stood facing off against each other. They were dressed in training gear or at least magical training gear. At the moment they appeared not to be doing anything. But in the far background next to a statue stood another women who looked to be the man's age. She had long dark hair and bright green eyes she was dressed in a simple red and white kimono and she seemed to be watching the two.

Kiki and older Kara found themselves standing on the outskirts of the arena. "This is where we shall begin as the events this day played a big impact on how my life turned out later." Older Kara told Kiki.

Kara agreed to the hug and both girls embraced one another closely as they entered a World in Kara's Soulscape.

Kiki was transported to a large underground Cavern lined with Marble statues of Ravens. There was a large arena-like installment in the center of the cavern, where a young girl and a man were locked in a staring contest, at present. Though he looked much younger, Kiki tried to put a name to the face she saw.

Thinking back on meetings and information she'd been gathering and, based on the location, Kiki assumed that this man was Kale Ravenclaw, Kara's Father. It would make sense, after all. By process of elimination, the girl must be a younger Kara. However, she didn't know who the woman in the background was. A relative? A Guest? Regardless, she was certain she'd find out soon enough.

Unable to judge the time of year due to their current location, Kiki couldn't really tell, at present, when this memory took place. Kara began to introduce the World to Kiki.

"People are generally defined by their past experiences and upbringing, so that makes sense. Just one question, what time of year and how long ago did this memory take place? Just so I can get a little better understanding, that's all. I would check the position of the sun and the strength of it but, at present, that's not really possible. If it happened when I think it did, then..." Kiki answered.

Older Kara looked over at Kiki. "This takes place five years ago during the month of July" Older Kara replied. She then looked away from Kiki "I don't want to relive this again" Older Kara said to herself, it wasn't loud enough for Kiki to hear. "Let's begin then" Old Kara said.

Older Kara soon snapped her fingers and the man and the younger girl soon began to move. They changed at each other at first and did a few punches and kicks. Against each other it looked like they were doing simple martial arts against each other. With every punch young Kara sent at her father he blocked them or either dodged them, By moving out of the way of her fists or small kicks.

"Are you even trying I thought I trained you better than this?" Kale snapped at young Kara.

As he then blocked a small punch aimed at his chest and responded with a strong right punch to young Kara's chest this knocked the wind out of young Kara. As she soon dropped to her knees gasping for breath Kale then gave young Kara a right round house kick. To the face knocking her back several feet. Young Kara landed on back hard crying out in pain.

"Pathetic, I'm not even using any of my magic and using my normal strength. Your nothing but a useless weak bitch I don't even know why, I waste my time with you everyday we train and train and yet, While you have indeed gotten stronger it still isn't stronger enough" Kale yelled at young Kara. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck. Picking her up and holding her in the air Kale punched young Kara again and again in the chest.

"Where's that dark power of yours the one that you used against me on your birthday, Where is it show me it again show it to ME!" Kale yelled as he kept up punching young Kara. Who could only cry out in pain tears started to form in young Kara's eyes and she began to cry. "Your crying I don't train cry babies" Kale roared he threw young Kara to the ground. Then calling on his own magic started to call forth blades of wind he sent them at young Kara. Where they struck her body arms, legs and face creating small cuts and young Kara only screamed and sobbed louder.

"I.. I.. I'm s.. sorry father" Young Kara called out, Between the cries of pain soon young Kara lay in a small pool of her own blood.

"Your a weak useless fool everyday its the same old shit I'm sick of it" Kale yelled at her. He then created a javelin of wind and sent it flying at young Kara. Older Kara who watched the events taking place was holding herself she had started crying softly. Having to re-watch these events which were only to get worse. As the javelin flew at young Kara the women watching the match soon moved in the blink of an eye. She suddenly appeared in from of young Kara and with a small motion of her right hand. She deflected the attack by using a small deal of dark magic sending it flying away.

"That's enough Kale you've made your point" The women said softly.

"Stay out of this Senka" Kale replied coldly.

Young Kara who still lay on the ground crying looked up at the women. "M.. Mommy" Young Kara said weakly.

"No, I will not you've been pushing Kara here far to hard lately and its getting worse" Senka tells him.

"Pushing her hard she needs to get far stronger if she'd just tap into that dark power. Of hers then she'd be far stronger than where she's at now. She needs to learn to control it and use its powers not always hide from it" Kale says, Instead of waiting for an answer he stormed off out of the arena leaving Senka and young Kara alone.

'Let's get you healed up' Senka said softly as she knelled down and lifted young Kara. Up she carried her out of the arena moments later. Older Kara was still crying softly "If your ready we can move onto the next room" Older Kara says as she heads out of the room.

According to the information Kara gave, it appeared that this memory was taking place five years ago during summer. If this is the day which Kiki expected Kara to show her, this would explain why Ryu hadn't caught on to anything before the deed had been done.

Kara began the Memory activation and the events played out before the pair. Kale still had the temperament which he was known for in Kiki's information on him, which didn't really come as a surprise. Kiki watched, seemingly unaffected by the events happening in front of her, as Kara and her Father soon displayed that they were not really that closely knit in terms of family relations. He didn't seem much like a suitable carer for a girl of her age. Things were about to get much worse until the woman in the background stepped in and deflected the potential killing blow. At least not everyone in her family was against her, it would seem.

The events finished displaying, leaving Kara and Kiki alone in the arena.

"Lead the way. You're in charge here, after all." Kiki answered simply as she pushed herself off the statue she was leaning against. "I'll just go where you go."

Older Kara having left the room walked in a new room with Kiki behind her both girl's. Now found themselves in a new room this one appeared to be a small type of locker room. It had various shelfs where different types of training gear were stored. A few pictures lined the walls showed different types of birds many of them being ravens. In the middle of the room was another statue of a raven. Sitting upon a small chair sat younger Kara and her Senka. Was standing before her helping younger Kara remove her gear.

"He's just getting worse and worse I worry about him" Senka said to herself.

Young Kara sat in her undergarments as Senka looked down at her daughter. "I just wish to know why he was forcing you to go through all this?" Senka again said. She helped young Kara by placing a small hand on her forehead. Small black energy began to flow into young Kara healing her wounds that Kale had given her. Again the magic that was cast was pure darkness magic young Kara sat there as she was being healed then looked up at her mom.

"Does daddy hate me?" young Kara asked.

Senka took this in it was a question that Kara had often asked her as of late. "He doesn't hate you dear, he's just going through a rough time right now. The members of House Trenshaw haven't answered his calls for protection. He fears something may happen to us all" Senka told her.

"Then why does he always hurt me?" young Kara asked.

"He wishes for you to learn to control this dark power within you" Senka replied.

"But I don't want to learn to control this power. It scares me sometimes I have nightmares of the time when you went out of control" young Kara spoke.

She was shaking on the chair as she was forced to relive those moments from six months ago. Senka removed her hand and kneelled down she wrapped young Kara. Up in her arms giving her a hug "I'm truly sorry you had to go through that Kara I really am" Senka tells her.

Older Kara who was watching everything turned to Kiki.

"The moment my mother and I are speaking of is a event that took place was. When several members of opposing Houses decided to try and take us out. That is why my father tried to contact House Trenshaw in the hopes they would act as bodyguards for us" Older Kara tells her.

Older Kara then motioned for her to come along. As both girls left the room but Older Kara remained there for a while longer.

"Its only going to get worse" Older Kara says,

The next display of events ran through. It came as some surprise to Kiki that Darkness powers can be used for healing as well as destruction. She'd have to research this phenomena more when she returns to reality to see if it's not just a fluke.

Information was given about the fact that House Ravenclaw was being targeted by other Houses and they'd enlisted the aid of House Trenshaw, but they'd yet to answer the summons. Kiki had a rough memory of what they might have been doing at this moment in time, but she'd have to consult her notes when she got back.

Like before, Kiki was remaining neutral about the events being displayed. Nothing seemed to spark her off as of yet. Kara informed her that the trip through this Memory was going to get worse.

"Nothing's going to stop me seeing all of this. You've raided my memories and I want my repayment." Kiki casually answered. "Just carry on and go at your own pace. I won't be too far behind."

'I'm not sure on how you'll react to what you see in the near future" Kara said.

Both girls had then entered into a new room. This very room was a grand bathroom a large tub sat in the middle of the room. Around the room were various white tiles and other bathroom supplies. In the tub sat young Kara who appeared to be playing with some bubbles. As she was taking a bubble bath at the moment Senka sat down a short distance away from young Kara. As she watched her child play and have fun.

"Kara make sure you remember to wash your hair" Senka tells her.

Young Kara who was busy splashing around and blowing soap bubbles into the air gave off a small groan.

"Ah, mom do I have to?" Young Kara asked.

'Yes you do as you need to be fully clean" Senka reminds her.

"Oh, okay" young Kara says.

She went back to play in the tub some more after her short talk with her mom. Older Kara watched and she seemed not to be paying much attention to her young self. She was watching her mother who as time passed. Seemed to suddenly get up a look of concern was on her face and then one of pure anger. Senka got up and started for the very door to the bathroom.

"Kara mommy's got to step out for a moment I want you to promise me that you will. Remain here and no matter what will not leave this room you understand?" Senka tells her.

"Okay, I promise" Young Kara says she had tried to make a crown of soap to place on her head.

Senka then left the room leaving young Kara alone to play in the tub. She played around for a while longer. Even going about washing her head like Senka had asked her to do but soon young Kara began to wonder where her mom was. As it had been 15 minutes and she had not returned at all "I wonder where Mom is?" Young Kara asked herself. She played around for a few minutes more and soon another ten minutes passed.

"Where is she?" young Kara again asked herself.

Young Kara got up out of the tub and tried herself off. She redressed herself in her night clothes as it was getting near her bed time. Young Kara if you were to see her face was clearly scared her Mom usually never left her side and was always there to watch over Kara.

"I-I know I'll go look for her" young Kara says.

She heads for the door and stops in front of it. She is about to open the door but then remember's her mothers words to her. "I hope I don't get into trouble" she then opens the door and steps outside leaving Older Kara and Kiki alone.

"I should have stayed inside" Older Kara mumbles as she leaves the room.

The next section of the chain of memories was set inside what looked like a private bath house from the size of the tub in the center. Large baths appeared to be a staple for the affluent. Kiki knew for a fact that she'd rather be using the bath in her Family home than the small one in her current place of residence. The only two people present were Young Kara and her Mother.

As the events played out, Kara's mother quickly left the bath and ordered for Young Kara to stay put, no matter what may happen. Thinking back on all the evidence in place from the current memories seen, and the facts cleared up by Kara earlier, Kiki tried to remember what event this World was based off.

She had a vague recollection that this might be the night which sparked off all the disputes between House Ravenclaw and the other Houses. The night when a high ranking member of House Ravenclaw was killed in cold blood, and also the very same night when a massacre happened shortly after the event in question. She couldn't remember all the details at that moment in time, but it should all be made clear very soon.

"Maybe if you did, we wouldn't be here at present and, potentially, none of us would have ever met one another. Not even the trio who's out to get both of us. Events tend to happen for a reason, and we can't change that." Kiki explained calmly. "We're no more than ripples on the pond surface that is the timestream. Events lead into one another so seamlessly that changing one could potentially rewrite out entire lives."

Kiki followed along behind Kara into the next section of the World.

The pair followed a young Kara as she had moments ago left the bathroom. In search for where here mother had gone as they followed along Older Kara thought back to what Kiki. Told her just mere moments ago. "Maybe but I wouldn't of had to see what I saw and who knows where my life would be now if I had just listened" Older Kara spoke softly. Looking over at her younger self whom was walking slowly through the hallway.

Young Kara appeared to be moving slowly, every so often she'd call out to her mother. "Mommy where are you?" but she wouldn't get an answer at all. As all three of them passed Other rooms of importance they came upon the first seen of trouble. In the middle of the hallway the trio could see some over turned tables, blast marks upon the walls, burned curtains, a small amount of blood splattered on the ground here and there. It looked like some sort of fight had taken place here young Kara wasn't sure what had happened yet she seemed more scared then normal.

"Mommy, Mommy where are you?" Young Kara called out in panic she had started to cry. She ran away from where the battle had taken place. Leaving Older Kara and Kiki standing there to look at the area, Older Kara had her eyes closed and appeared to be mumbling something. "I don't want to go ahead, I don't want to go ahead" she said this softly to herself only for a few moments later. She opened her eyes and followed after her younger self. With Kiki following along behind her they soon caught up with Kara's young self whom was still calling out to her mother and not getting any answer.

As they moved further down the hallway more and more destruction could be seen. A thin trail of blood could be seen upon the floor leading too somewhere. Older Kara knew where it led to and she herself started shaking a little at what was to come. Her younger self was crying more now because she was clearly confused and scared. "Mommy, I'm scared where are you" Young Kara cried out in a sad tone. She ran on ahead once more crying for her Mommy. Older Kara followed behind with Kiki and the trail of blood that was upon the white tile floor soon led. To a large set of doors that appeared to have been blasted apart as pieces of doors could be seen lying about the floor.

The trio had finally arrived at the very heart of where the trail of blood at led them. To Kara's parents bedroom and soon heard a young Kara calling out. "Mommy, Mommy, its me Kara please wake up its me Kara" Her young self cried again and again. The faint sound of shaking could be heard coming from inside the room. Older Kara now crying once more stood at the doors then walked inside with Kiki.

Inside the vast bedroom they found young Kara shaking a figure upon a giant bed, Pools of blood could be seen splattered across the room covering the walls and floor. To the right a blown out window was letting in a cold gust of air which looked like. Who ever had been in here had escaped through it in a hurry, Upon the bed lay Senka there were holes in her in her throat, navel and heart like something had pierced her there. She wasn't moving at all and yet a large pool of blood covered the bed beneath her. Young Kara was still shaking her mother trying to get her to wake up. Her small hands covered in her mother's blood. "Mommy what's wrong please wake up" Young Kara cried.

Older Kara let out her own scream due first seeing all the blood then. Having to relive this memory she broke out crying herself. "Mommy, Mommy" Older Kara went on to say as she dropped to her knees.

The next section was a trip through the house until they ended up in a section where it looked like something had happened. Tables were overturned, curtains were charred and holes were blasted in the walls. There was clear evidence that some form of conflict had taken place here. When they came across a blood trail, things started to take a turn for the worse.

After following the trail, they ended up in the master bedroom, with its doors blown off their hinges and nothing more than splintered wrecks. The last stand probably took place in this very bedroom. After seeing the corpse of Kara's mother on the bed, Kiki's suspicions were confirmed.

"I know there's still more to see. If you won't lead me then I'll search myself." Kiki stated to Kara, who was, at present, a crying wreck on the floor. "You're not getting out of this that easy."

Older Kara was still the crying wreak upon the floor as Kiki spoke to her. Even though she heard what was said for several moments Older Kara said nothing. Before finally getting slowly back to her feet she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "This way Kara" Kara told her in a sad tone she walked over and went out the window. With Kiki following behind her soon both girl's found themselves within the office of Kara's father Kale.

A young Kara sat motionless on a small couch she had a blank look. Upon her face though every now and then a faint sound could be heard coming from her. As she was crying softly too herself dried blood still covered young Kara's hands and clothes she had not changed or cleaned herself after seeing her mother's corpse. It appeared that a few hours had passed at least since the murder had taken place. Around the room one could say that it looked like a tornado had run amuck through it.

Paper's and books were scattered everywhere the desk itself was overturned. Priceless pieces of art had been destroyed Kale marched around the room. In a clear rage her was totally pissed off and was shouting and screamed out cusses and random words. "Who ever it was who killed my wife will pay for this mark my words they will PAY!" Kale yelled as he picked up a chair and threw it across the room watching it smack against a wall. "But, first it will be those bastards who refused to answer my calls for aide" Kale hissed. For a moment he looked over at young Kara who was still crying softly. While still very angry himself he walked over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"We, will have our revenge against those who killed her this I vow Kara" Kale said in a soft tone. He hugged her for a moment showing a kind side to him. "I must leave you for a time as I have business with House Trenshaw" Kale told her. Releasing her and then walking out of the room leaving a young Kara still crying softly.

Older Kara had watched everything here and there she had been crying herself. But didn't saying anything just yet letting Kiki have her fill of info on what took place before her. "Do, you want to see more or can we end it here?" Older Kara asked.

The next section showed the aftermath of the event which took place. Things didn't seem to add up to the information Kiki had on this event as she was certain that what happened next was the massacre of the Assassins. Instead, it showed a quite unexpected close moment between Kara and her father, which took Kiki by surprise a little. This didn't add up to the information she had either. She may have to research the situation some more when she next had a chance.

After the evident departure of Kale to 'discuss' things with House Trenshaw, Older Kara suggested that they ended the Link here. Kiki was clearly not too happy with that.

"If you want, I guess we can stop here. However, you'll have to show me the rest soon, understand? I showed you a full memory of mine and I expect the same from you." Kiki answered. "And I'm sure that you'll probably root around inside me some more pretty soon. No backing out now, otherwise you'll be sleeping rough for the next week."

Older Kara listened to what Kiki had to say and she seemed to be upset. At the thought of Kara wanting to stop here. "I'll just show you the rest" Older Kara replied back. Her silence gave Kiki the answer about rooting around inside her mind later on which was true. But she didn't like the rough part of sleeping bad for the next week. Older Kara with a wave of her hand mentioned for Kiki to follow her she walked out of the room and Kiki followed her. The pair entered into another room to find young Kara sitting on a bed the bed appeared to be quite large. Covered in black sheets and covers around the room were some tables, chairs and pictures of young Kara together with her parents. The room they were in was located just off to the side of Kale's office.

Young Kara had the blank look on her face she was no longer crying. Above young Kara's head traces of magic seemed to be gathering overhead. The magic was slowly turning darker and more evil as inside her mind she was reliving the finding of her dead mother. Moments later the magic seemed to fade away as Kale came into the room. Having returned from 'discussing' things with House Trenshaw. If one were to look at him they could notice that his appearance had changed his clothes were ripped in places and blood covered some parts of his face and hands. Some of the blood was his own and those of other people. Most likely some members of House Trenshaw Kale walked up to young Kara and kneeled down to her.

"We, will need to be going into hiding for quite a while Kara" Kale told her. He went over and took a suitcase out of one of the closets he started packing a few sets of his own clothes. Inside of it as he was doing so he spoke up once more. "I believe we will be much safer that way as I'm sure House Trenshaw will come searching for me very soon. After all I did just kill several members of their House for refusing to answer my call for aide." Kale tells her as he finished packing.

It would later be known that Kale had in fact killed about 10 members of House Trenshaw. This evening he wasn't able to kill the leader of the House. As they were away at the time but Kale had killed some of the lower ranking members. "We, will have to return home to get your clothes which should be safe enough" Kale added in. As he stopped before her once more he looked down at her and then whispered something to young Kara. Which Kiki wouldn't be able to hear but Older Kara knew what it was.

"I said we'd have our revenge Kara we will but you will be the one to do it Kara. You will be the person whom shall get our revenge" Kale whispered. He took young Kara by the hand and led her out of the room.

Kara decided to keep the Link open for now and they moved on to the next section of the Memory. In this section, it was the conclusion of Kale's 'discussion' with House Trenshaw. Due to how he was acting and pretty much forcing Kara to go along with him showed that he more than likely got his message across.

It turned out that they went into hiding shortly after this, or so Kale had intended. This bought a smile to Kiki's face as she knew that, even if House Trenshaw's target skipped continents, they'd still be found eventually. It's just the way the House operates. After all, killing is business to them so failing to take out a Target is considered to be failing at their Job. Nonetheless, whatever bought comfort to the ones on the Hit List.

What slightly annoyed Kiki was the fact that she probably missed a crucial piece of information at the end of the exchange before Kara and Kale left for hiding. Form her perspective, it seemed that this Memory Chain was coming to its last link as she couldn't really find many more directions it could go in, but that could just be down to her lack of information. Overall, she's been satisfied what what she's seen so far so it didn't really bother her that much. However, this section didn't really clear up what caused Kara to turn to Darkness magic.

Before Older Kara and Kiki were about to move onto the last link. In this series of events as Older Kara looked at Kiki she could see that she looked slightly annoyed. After Kale and her younger self and left the room knowing that she was currently hiding something from Kiki. Older Kara whom still remembered her father's words to her that day so long ago. She felt like letting Kiki know what was said as if she kept hiding this Kiki would grow more upset with her as time went on.

"I take it that you weren't able to hear the words my father told me. So, I will tell you what he said to me this is what he told me 'I said we'd have our revenge Kara we will but you will be the one to do it Kara. You will be the person whom shall get our revenge'" Older Kara told her. Before mentioning for her to follow her both girl's soon left the room. Moments later they arrived at the last link of these chains of memories.

Both girl's now found themselves in a wide open stone courtyard. They were completely surrounded by high stone walls and cherry trees. Not far from the pair was a large house that looked of Japanese style. From the time of day it appeared to be that of early morning around 7:00am in the middle of the courtyard could be seen Kale and young Kara. They were both dressed once more in their combat gear like before.

The reason why they were battling was because Kale had thought this was the perfect time. To start to train young Kara in their revenge as she was an emotional wreak. It had not even been a complete full day since the events from the night before. Still haunted young Kara whom was clearly not in the right state of mind right now. As the battle between father and daughter went on young Kara was about to through a completely different change of character.

As the battle dragged on Kale had decided to attack young Kara's mind. In a sick and twisted way he called upon the wind to create the illusion of young Kara being back. In her parents room with her dead mother as that was where he had found her. The place before Older Kara and Kiki once more changed to that of a young Kara crying and shaking her mother to try and wake her up. Older Kara looked away not wanting to see this part again.

However something different soon took place the images soon changed. To that of Senka standing before a young Kara she looked like just as young Kara had found her. With the hole in her body and fresh blood pumping out of them. Continuously creating puddles upon the ground soon a voice could be heard.

"Just, look at yourself nothing more than a crying wreak. What a waste of life you are Kara I'm so very disappointed in you. Its your fault that this happened it was you caused me to die. It was you Kara that caused this to happen. Where were you why didn't you try and save me why didn't you help me?" Senka yelled out.

Young Kara hearing her mother say this to her started crying. As she truly believed she was seeing her right here before her.

"I've always hated you Kara your weak and pathetic. Nothing more than a cry baby who always ran away from everything. Your a coward Kara and will always be one why don't you just go kill yourself as the world will be better off without you" Senka replied.

Kale whom had been the one saying these things to young Kara. Using his magic to pretend to be speaking in Senka's voice just smiled. As young Kara's crying seemed to increase with each passing second. Again and again he used these tactics on young Kara forcing her to relive everything again and again. Older Kara had run away from this as she could be seen hiding behind a tree crying herself. Just like her younger self was doing right this very moment crying her eyes out and having to see again and again her mother's dead body on the bed along with hearing the same words over and over again.

It was right then that in young Kara's emotional state it happened. Her mind shattered into pieces as the darkness magic within her fully awakened for the first time. Black waves of pure dark magic began to surge out of young Kara as she started to scream in pain. Grabbing her head as more and more dark magic within her awoke the amount of dark magic that was being unleashed. Here by young Kara was more than anything that had ever been seen before by the Sera's or even Kiki. This magic was pure evil filled with nothing but sadness, pain, death and betrayal. Kara's eyes gained small black pupils, as her hair becomes ashen white as the dark magic washed over her.

As young Kara was finally giving into the dark magic Kale smiled. "You've finally awakened to your true self Kara now the real fun can begin" Kale laughed. As both he and young Kara were engulfed within the darkness. Leaving Kiki and a older Kara alone as this Memory link had finally come to an end, All that could be heard now was Kara's own crying.

The final scene of this Memory was, perhaps, the only scene which raised more than a casual reaction from Kiki. Something changed in her when Kale created the illusion of Kara's mother and used that to berate and belittle Kara.

"Cheap trick..." Kiki quietly said to herself, anger clear in her tone. "What father would ever do that to their own child?!"

Kiki's usual neutral pose had now changed to something a little more animated. She had her fists balled up at her side and her head looking down. Her body was trembling with suppressed rage. If this was the reason that Kara had for turning to the corrupting energies of Darkness, then Kale was the one who needed to be Judged, not Kara. Kara was nothing more than a victim in this affair as well.

Thankfully, before Kiki completely gave in to the fires burning inside her, the image ended and, with it, so did the memories as far as things seemed. However, a Gate had yet to show itself to them. Could there be more to this, or did Kara not accept this part of her past?

Kara was still crying as she had listened to everything. That had taken place in her past memories that were shown to Kiki. The main reason as to why she had been crying for so long was because this time in her past had been rather tragic and terrible. It was something that Kara would have a hard time getting over as back then. She had believed every word that her mother had said to her and in her fragile state of mind. Had excepted everything it had been so easy for Kale to manipulate her to his own ends. Which is what he had done in doing what he did.

There was indeed more to be seen which would give Kiki a clearer answer to her. Questions Kara wasn't planning on showing her anything more. Not yet anyway as of right now seeing this past event was making Kara emotionally unstable. She wasn't sure on what Kiki would think of her now after having seen all these memories. The Gate still had not appeared and the only sound heard was Kara still crying a short time passed. Before the crying finally began to die down and Kara was finally able to slowly calm herself down.

Getting to her feet Kara looked over to Kiki. She used a hand to wipe the tears from her face "Everything that you've seen here today has been true. More so, this last set of memories have always been rather painful to me. Back then I believed everything I thought it was my fault that my mother had died even now. After seeing it all over again I still feel as it was my fault some how even knowing that my father tricked me." Kara said.

She didn't say anything for a while but then spoke up once more.

"The Darkness has always been a part of me ever since I was born. Its something that scares me and makes me sad its something that I don't want to accept. Yet everything that has taken place since this day has all been my fault. Sure I can blame it on the Darkness and say it wasn't me it wasn't me. But it was it always was it scares me as sometimes I wonder what I will become in the future and just thinking about it makes me cry" Kara added.

Kara went silent again for a few minutes.

"Please, I ask you this will you help me in accepting that this is indeed. A part of me and that I can change things for the better where I can move on from the tragic parts of my past and finally get over things?" Kara asked.

Moments later a Gate finally appeared behind Kara. This would lead them outside and back to reality.

After the memories had come to an end, Kiki was left in her angered state, accompanied by the sound of Kara crying. It took a while for her to clam down enough to think rationally once more. She just managed to calm down before Kara began talking once more.

"How could it have possibly been your fault? It's clear that the ones to blame are the ones who did the deed, not the innocent bystanders." Kiki answered sympathetically. The next thing she said was a little off. "Stuff happens. People change, people...die, and others try to justify whatever sick actions they've done in any way they can. The pacifists are always fodder for the warmongers to abuse and control. Life is...unfair, to put it simply. All we can do is carry on, forget what we need to, and remember whatever fuels us to move forward.

"Don't think about it to much. You'll only make your grief stronger and, with it, your negativity as well. This may sound a little cliched, but, don't become a slave to your emotions. Nothing good can ever come of that. I can attest to that, on several occasions. You're not alone anymore. You've got people behind you who are supporting you."

Silence blanketed the space again.

"That's what you showed me this for, isn't it? No one is every completely beyond redemption. We all deserve a second chance, at the most." Kiki finished with a smile.

The Gate appeared after both parties had accepted what they'd seen and they both headed through it, back to reality.

Kara listened to what sort of answer that Kiki gave her. This made her feel much better than she had been feeling and while Kiki was right in what she said. Part of Kara did believe her but another part of her didn't fully just yet though it'd take. Her more time to fully believe what that part was.

"Back then that's what I truly believed, even seeing it now. Is still hard for me to accept, though in time I'm sure I can fully come to grips with this and move past it" She was silent for a short while before speaking up once more.

"Yes, as I wanted to show you the truth" Kara finally replied. Soon she took notice of the Gate behind her and soon headed through it. Back in reality Kara was the first to wake up opening her eyes slowly. She was hugging Kiki next to her, as she remained where she was not wanting to let her go. Yet a few brief moments later Kara did let go of Kiki.

The rest of the evening Kara for a while at least wished. To be alone mainly this was to settle things within her own mind and with Charon and Ryu. Now knowing the truth for starters she wondered how they thought of things. You, could say why she was avoiding them could also be the fact she didn't want to discuss anything. About an hour later Kara had finally fully returned to normal and returned to Kiki's room at the point she was offered. Some food to eat but Kara wasn't really feeling hungry and only wanted to get some sleep.

Seeing as how tomorrow was going to be a rather big and busy. Day for her so, shortly after crawling into bed Kara fell asleep.

After the closing statements from Kara and the progression through the Gate, Kiki awoke in bed, still hugging Kara, who appeared to not want to let go. Understanding how she forced herself onto Kara shortly after her own memories had been shown, she just held Kara in the embrace as well until she was happy.

Once things were reasonably back to normal, Kara appeared to want to be left alone for a while, and Kiki accepted this as she still had some work to do regarding her House's business. Documents still needed an official stamp of approval before they can be filed away or sent out, despite who may have filled them in. After an hour had passed, Kara returned back into the bedroom, passed on an evening meal and went straight to bed. Kiki on the other had, continue with her work after moving into the Study and having a quick evening meal. Kiki decided to call it a night late into the evening as she still had her normal life to lead the next day, as a typical teenage school student, and not the head of a information selling business. Snuggling up in the single bed next to Kara, Kiki fell asleep rather quickly as well. Today had been tiring, after all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Legacy of Descendants**

The night passed without fairly smoothly for both girls. Kara had snuggled closer to Kiki during the night having felt safer in her arms. Once the morning came Kara was the first one to awake having needed to pee badly. As the was starting to leak into the protection that she was wearing quickly getting out of bed. Kara ran into the bathroom where she just barely made it and took care of her business moments later. Quickly cleaning up her small mess on the floor in the bathroom not wanting Kiki let alone Ryu to find out. She had a small mini accident on the floor once she was done with that Kara, walked back into their room and gathered up her school uniform, Then went back into the bathroom and took a shower.

This took a half an hour, as Kara thought about the day ahead. Today was her birthday yet she didn't seem too happy about that fact. Maybe it was because not many people knew of it other than Charon who she had told yesterday. Her thoughts had traveled to Haley and Holly as it was their birthday's too. She had gotten both girl's some gifts while she had been on her date with Holly. Yet they didn't know about them as they were in her old room, maybe Lilly had found them and would give the girls the presents later today.

After washing herself down with soap and soaking under the water. Kara finished up in the shower and dried herself off before getting dressed for school. The time was now half seven and with Kiki still asleep Kara decided. Review the information she had gathered yesterday as most likely she'd need it for later once she started her job that afternoon. Making sure everything was well remembered inside her mind Kara walked over to the sleeping Kiki and gently shake her trying to wake her up.

"Kiki, Kiki it's time to wake up" Kara tells her.

She gave the still sleeping girl another shake then backed away and taking a seat on the chair.

Kara was the first to wake up out of the two present in the room. After going about the normal preparations, Kara went to get Kiki up. The first gentle shaking and calling out to her stirred up some reaction but Kiki was still, ultimately, asleep.

"...irst...ime. Be...n..tle..." Kiki mumbled, still fast asleep. She had a sleepy smile on her face, for some reason, and she was also wiggling a little under the covers.

Kara tried to wake Kiki up once more and, this time, it seemed to work. The wiggling stopped and Kiki began to slowly open her eyes.

"Just at the good bit as well." She quietly huffed to herself. She began to slowly move the covers off herself after turning over and sitting up, until seeing that Kara was the one to wake her up. The covers quickly shot back down to where they were with a startled yelp from Kiki. "Um...good morning?" Kiki greeted Kara. "You can go right ahead and start without me. I'll be up soon."

Kiki didn't appear to be moving out of the bed any time soon, for whatever reason. She was slightly wiggling around in bed once more.

Kiki seemed to mumble a bit in her sleep, as Kara tried to shake her awake. She could also tell that Kiki maybe needing something else from the way her body was wiggling around. Once more getting up she gently shook her awake. Soon Kiki woke up and Kara could see her moving the covers off herself. Yet with a startled yelp from Kiki she pushed them back over herself.

"Good morning" Kara greeted her.

She was soon told that she could go ahead and start without her. "Just don't take too long you don't want to be late" Kara tells her. From watching Kiki wiggle around some more she began to take notice that Kiki may need the restroom. However she didn't say anything of it and left the room leaving Kiki alone.

Now alone herself and not knowing where the kitchen was. Kara soon headed towards the entrance of Charon's home. Taking the portal outside she floated into the air and flew towards her school arriving there several minutes later. She still had some time before school began and being alone right now wasn't helping matters. So, she thought of texting someone she took out her phone and started to text the one person. Who she didn't really know what they thought about her.

Kara to Haley: 'Good morning and happy birthday, if you can do me a small favor and wish Holly. A happy birthday from me to, oh your presents are in a bag in my old room. So, you can open them up later on today'

Kara hit send and waited for Kiki to arrive.

"I'll be out soon, really." Kiki rapidly replied, trying to feign innocence.

Once Kara was gone, and she was sure of it, Kiki got out of bed and quickly headed over to the en-suite in which she spent a little more time than normal for her usual morning routine. Once she was done, after 20 minutes of doing things only she knew about, Kiki got ready for school and began to head out, meeting Charon and Ryu on the way out and quickly saying goodbye to Charon. Ryu followed along behind Kiki, looking his usual anti-social self to any onlooker. To Ryu, Kiki looked, strangely, more enticing than normal. There was, using the only word that could vaguely describe it, a 'glow' about her. It was hard being next to her alone without having his gaze linger.

Kiki and Ryu quickly hurried over to the school, where they found Kara.

After sending the text to Haley's number, there was a slight delay before a seemingly automated reply came back:

"THe messAge failed to seNd. Keep trying, or you can Send it again later."

Automated replies would not have random capitalization, though. Perhaps...

"Kara!" Kiki called as she headed over. "You could have waited for me!" Her voice sounded more like feigned annoyance than realistic annoyance. Was she playing with her?"

Kara was slightly sad to see that her message to Haley. Wasn't able to get through she tried to do so again. Which she soon did instead of waiting around to see if she got something back. She soon heard Kiki's voice to her. She saw both Kiki and Ryu arrived moments later "I'm sorry I had to take care of something" Kara told her.

There was a small sad tone in her reply but it faded. She didn't want them knowing what she had tried to do not yet anyway. Yet what she wanted to know what that message back to her meant. She forgot about it for now and focused on those before her,

"So, other than what's after school what else will we be doing today?" Kara asked.

Kara sent the reply once more, and the same thing came back, this time, with some more text on the end.

"Capitals" is what it said. Looking back at the previous text, the capitals will spell out "THANKS". That may have been a sneaky reply from Haley. Perhaps the twins' phones were being monitored by someone?

"No excuses." Kiki answered in the same tone as she got closer. "We could've come to school together."

Kiki's uniform looked a little different from the usual uniform. Maybe it was an older model? The base Sailor Uniform style was still there, except she had a Wine coloured blazer over the top of it with the Estelle logo on the breast pocket. A custom, perhaps? It looked roughly the same as the other uniforms, if an inch or two bigger.

"We would have had training if you'd have been up early enough." Ryu cut in before Kiki could answer. "If you're serious about staying by Kiki's side, you need to get stronger. I expect you in the training room at no later than six in the morning. Then, we shall train until half seven."

The usual distaste seemed to have softened, if only a little.

"I've not really thought about that." Kiki answered, slightly puzzled. "I thought you'd be too tired after a hard day's work."

She started to look through her shoulder bag for something. While rummaging, she seemed to show something like surprise on her face as she pulled out what appeared to be a little jewelry box from her bag.

"I don't remember putting this in here." She quietly mused to herself. She looked over the box and found, in flowing golden script on the lid of the box, the name "Kara". she handed it over to the named person. "Is this yours?"

As Kara waited on a reply she checked her phone once more. This time she got something back as she saw the 'Thanks' written and knew it had to have been from Haley. She placed the phone away as Kiki spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, next time I will make sure to wait for you" Kara answered.

She took notice of Kiki's uniform for the first time. Noticing how it was different than her own she was wearing. She would have let her eyes linger on Kiki's breasts where the logo of her House was but Ryu butted in.

"Then tomorrow I will be there at the time you want me to. I'm sorry I missed out on it this morning" Kara says to Ryu.

Kiki didn't have really anything else for them planned this afternoon. After work so, Kara spoke up a little on this.

"If you're not too busy can we spend sometime together as I don't want to be alone today?" Kara asked before turning to Ryu.

"Is that okay with you or would you like to train after work?" Kara asked.

Soon Kiki looked through her bag for something and pulled out a small box. Taking hold of it Kara looked at it and saw her name written in golden script upon it.

"I guess so it seems but I don't remember ever seeing this before now?" Kara said.

She opened the small box and looked inside of it. As she was doing so, part of her wondered where Chanki might be surely he'd be showing his head sooner or later. As a part of her knew he'd be mad at her for disappearing on him like she did.

Kiki smiled in response to Kara's answer to the whole 'leaving alone' scenario.

"Don't forget this time. You need to face someone who's not willing to hold back to become stronger." Ryu answered.

"I don't mind that. I may be a little busy, though, what with everything going on and all." Kiki answered. Her face turned a little downcast at the latter half of her answer.

"Training can happen as and when needed. If I am not busy and if you're willing to commit yourself fully to make up for missing the morning training, then something can be arranged." Ryu informed Kara.

Kara opened the small jewelry box. Inside it was something which looked like a signet ring emblazoned with the Estelle and Evanesse combined crest. It exuded a magical aura which seemed both potent and comforting. Underneath the ring on it's cushioned pedestal was a folded note.

Upon removing and unfolding the note, Kara began to read it.

"Kara,

Happy Birthday. You are now officially embarking on a section of your life which is bound to be filled with new and confusing things. May your teenage years be pleasant, and, let it be known that you have both my support and the support of your new-found friend in my Niece and, in time to come, her Lover. May this charm protect you and serve you well in your years to come. You need only to wear it, and support will not be too far away.

Kindest Regards, "

The letter was signed by a single white rose effigy. It was clear who this present was from.

"I promise that I won't" Kara answered.

Kiki seemed to be looking downwards as she answered Kara. "Then can we spend lunch together instead?" Kara asked. Wanting to actually spend time with Kiki while still not wanting to be alone. She then looked over at Ryu "Then if you're not too busy with your own business then I'd like to train this evening how does 8pm sound?" Kara asked.

As she opened the small jewelry box she saw inside. Was a signet ring with both the Estelle and Evanesse crests combined on it. She could feel the magical aura that comes off the ring this made her feel happy. She also noticed a small white paper folded underneath picking it up she opened it and read it.

It seemed the Charon had been the one who had given her this gift. As she saw the white rose effigy on the bottom but it also made her feel happy that people. Were willing to support her in her time of need taking the ring Kara placed it upon her ring finger,

"Thank you for the gift it means alot" Kara told Kiki.

Even though Kiki wasn't the one who had gotten it to her she did. Go over and hug Kiki for a brief moment before letting go of her.

"So, shall we be heading to class?" Kara asked.

"I don't mind either. I just may be a little more busy after work, that's all." Kiki answered, clarifying her answer.

"That's fine by me. I'll let you know if anything comes up." Ryu replied. "Just because you've got Kiki's approval it doesn't mean you'll have mine just yet. You only truly know someone when you've fought them head on."

Kara placed the ring on her finger. A small tug was felt within her very core as the ring bound itself to her magically. The ring could still be removed, it just couldn't be worn by anyone else and would reject any other person trying to wear it. Suddenly, something appeared in Kara's mind as she looked at Kiki. There was what could only be likened to a Status screen around her, listing several things relating to her but, however, some things showed only as question marks, which were slowly being turned into legible information. At present, the information she had on Kiki was as follows:

"Mood: Extremely Cheerful (Status Effect Dependent), Status Effects: 'Glow' Duration: 3hrs 39mins 48 secs (Modifies mood, relaxation and magnetic attraction to opposite gender), Relation to Wearer: Friendly."

Three bars appeared beneath her full name:

"Kiki Genevieve Estelle,

HP: ?/?

Durability: ?/?

Capacity: ?/?"

Kiki was oblivious to everything else going on and was also quite confused when Kara suddenly thanked her and hugged her.

"Um, that's okay...I guess?" Kiki replied, a little confused. "Looks like something Uncle would give. He must have slipped it into my bag on the way out when I passed him. I guess it must be something special today for him to give something like that to you."

Kara proposed that they headed to class.

"We're still quite early but I guess we can." Kiki answered.

Ryu kept watch of both of the girls as they headed towards the school building. When he was certain that Kiki was safe, he headed off towards the town center to possibly continue his usual work.

As Kara and Kiki walked together, Kiki's hand went up to an earring on her right ear as she began to rub it a little.

"Must've been something with a really powerful aura. I can actually feel your presence next to me even without me having to search for it." Kiki announced, she then closed her eyes to test something. "Wait, if I close my eyes, I can actually see where you are and the area around you. I can also see how hurt or well you are as well."

She then kept quiet and, suddenly, her voice could be heard in Kara's mind after a little 'tap, tapping' to allow the mind to accept her, under the ring's influence at present.

 _"Mental communications?! Just what did he give you?"_

Kiki was still up for hanging out after work. Though she might still be busy Kara knew she had her own things to do, so she'd do her best to make their time meaningfully together. "That's okay" Kara said she then leaned forwards to Kiki so only she could hear. "Maybe we can also have a 'girls only' chat" Kara added. Letting it be known that they might be talking about some important girly things.

With the ring on her finger she felt a small tug as if something were happening to her. It soon left and as she looked at Kiki she noticed some other things. Appearing before her eyes which only she could see, she could see Kiki's name along with what appeared to be her hp, durability and capacity she wondered what this all meant.

"I wonder why he didn't give it to me himself. maybe it was because I left early. Well, I'm not sure what would be special to him today other than being special to me since it's my birthday" Kara told her.

She was still wondering what everything meant. As she had questions about what sort of things this ring did and why it was showing this stuff about Kiki to her. Could it work on other people soon both girls walked towards the school and parted with Ryu. As they entered Kiki spoke up once more.

"That's rather weird I had only thought it was just a simple ring" Kara said. She closed her eyes as to mirror Kiki and it appeared that Kiki knew where she was and see if she was hurt or well. "The same could be said for me when I close my eyes" Kara pointed out.

Moments later she could then hear Kiki's voice in her mind.

 _"I guess we can no chat with our minds? I'm not too sure on that as when I look at you I can see what your mood is, status effects something about a 'Glow' and how you feel about me which is Friendly" Kara says._

Kara proposed a moment for a 'girls only' chat later that day. Kiki's face reddened a little at this proposition.

"I guess so." Kiki quietly answered. "My room's probably the best place for that, or the girls' bathroom in school, whichever you're more comfortable with."

Kara finally dropped the most important statement of the day so far. She announced that it was, indeed, her birthday to Kiki.

"It's your birthday?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kiki replied, a little surprised at the sudden announcement. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything to give you as a present. All I can really say is 'Happy Birthday'. That would totally explain why Uncle'd give something like that to you."

/Section Split: In the School building.\\\

All the strange oddities regarding the appearance of the ring were finally starting to piece themselves together enough to get a very vague picture as to what it is. It appeared to allow the wearer to communicate with a paired item and view things from a bird's eye view perspective over the head of the ring-bearer. The paired item could also do this, but on a more intimate level. At present, it appeared that Kiki's earring was paired to the ring. But what else does the ring do and how would it affect the earring which Kiki's wearing?

Kara was clearly oblivious to the delicacies regarding teenage lifestyles as she blatantly informed Kiki of the 'Glow' status effect she had. It was not clear in her mind, but it was pretty obvious from her tone and the change in her mind's stability that she was seriously embarrassed from this announcement.

 _"Please don't comment on that 'Status Effect' as you call it. It's...very private. You'll understand what I mean soon enough." Kiki quickly answered. "And, under no circumstances, inform anyone of that. You got it?"_

The mind link was now severed on Kiki's side. It appeared that Kara had mentioned something to set her off. Nonetheless, her mood didn't change but more things started to appear on her Status Screen:

"Kiki Genevieve Estelle

Gender: F

Bond Rank: Friend (No additional perks from this rank) Percent to next increase: 73% remaining.

Next Perk: Achieved at rank 'Good Friend'. Perk to achieve: Stat Increase Transfer.

HP: 100% (Exact Value Unknown at present)

Durability: N/A (Current clothes cannot be broken)

Capacity: 5% (Exact Value Unknown at present)

Statistics:

Strength (St): 10 (Injury limits raise)

Dexterity (Dex): 20 (Injury limits raise)

Constitution (Con): 20

Intelligence (Int): 60

Willpower (WP): 50

Charisma (Cha): 80 (Elite Raise) (Universal)

Lore: 70 (Specialty Focus Dependent)

Stat Increases: N/A (No Stat increases at present)

Stat Decreases: N/A (No Stat decreases present) "

It appears that this ring still had many mysteries surrounding it at present.

While heading down the hallway and playing around with the newest Item in their possession, Kiki suddenly announced something after testing the 'Remote View' power of the ring.

"I can feel a really strong presence coming this way." Kiki announced. "Not sure what it is yet, but it's not something we want to be dealing with."

Just after Kiki announced this, a blur which looked vaguely human shaped passed by the pair, accompanied by panicked breathing. Due to the pitch of the breathing and the outline of the humanoid shape, it was clear that it was a girl who was running past them.

Kara thought over just where would be the best place for it to take place. "How, about your room back at home?" Kara asked. Kiki was then surprised that it was Kara's birthday today she went silent for a few moments before responding back to Kiki.

"Yes, and I had other things on my mind and was busy so, I had forgotten to mention anything" Kara admitted.

Soon, both girls had entered the school building and Kara. Took sometime to look at Kiki a little more as to test of more of the ring. That she had been given as this was still fairly new to her she then heard Kiki inside her head once more.

 _"Sorry, I didn't know what that meant and I won't tell anyone else" Kara answered._

A few moments later new things about Kiki were soon revealed to Kara. It appeared that more statuses were added again this was still new to her. She tried to make a mental note of everything that she was seeing. It was right then that her train of thought was interrupted when she heard Kiki speak up about someone coming this way.

As Kara turned to face the direction Kiki was looking at she caught shape of a blur running past her. "What the hell" Kara said clearly surprised as she looked in the direction the person was running. Upon a closer look they appeared to be a girl.

Kara agreed to the condition Kiki set regarding the 'Status effect' she had. Explaining this would be very difficult, though, from Kara's current knowledge on a subject very close to the one regarding this, she may have more knowledge on it than Kiki herself.

In the instant that the figure blurred past the pair, Kara managed to catch a glimpse of them. It was, indeed, a girl. She looked no older than Kara, but there was something about her aura that threw that perception aside. She may have looked the same age as Kara, but she was actually older, as her choice of a pink bra showed through her white blouse underneath her wine red blazer. Her breasts were no bigger than a A-cup, at best, though. The uniform she was wearing was clearly not from this school or, in fact, any of the schools in the surrounding area. Not many schools had burnished gold spaulders as part of the uniform policy. She was clearly a speedy individual as Kara only just caught a glimpse of her. Before any more information could be gathered, the girl quickly sped out of sight. However, Kara had viewed the person enough to get some information recorded by the Ring.

"Mood: Terrified. (Unknown cause) Status Effect: Dread. (Reductions to everything except Dex. Increase to Dex) Duration: Indefinite until cause of Status is gone. Relation to Wearer: Unknown. ERROR: Space-Time Axis Unknown. Define Cause: Unknown."

"Here it comes!" Kiki suddenly announced. "It's a giant black shadow of some sort! That's the cause of the reading!"

After Kiki said that, a ice-cold chill filled the air and caused even the tiles on the floor to ice over a little. It was like the pair had just walked into a freezer. A crushing, yet unidentifiable, presence blew past them and caused Kiki to tremble at the overwhelming pressure of this unknown assailant's aura. As quickly as it came, it faded. The tiles returned to their normal non-icy self and the crushing presence faded.

"Just what was that?!" Kiki questioned, still trembling a little. "It felt like Death had just arrived and quickly left."

Kara was still trying to take everything in at what was all happening. As she had taken in a closer look at the girl in her mind's eye she tried to place it but all that she really remembered was that the girl looked to be about her age, and she had been wearing some weird type of uniform which looked a lot different. Yet Kara was greeted by a set of statuses that she was able to pick up off the girl even though they were only small in detail.

She was about to go over them when Kiki mentioned something was coming. She suddenly felt a ice-cold chill fill the room she could feel a terrible dread that seemed to be pressing down on them. Kara noticed Kiki appeared to be trembling and quickly hugged her for comfort.

"I will keep you safe" Kara told her.

She said those words with a pained expression upon her face. Then it was gone and both girls were still holding one another. Kara let Kiki go and looked to where the girl had run off to, "I don't know but I'm going to find out what it is. Plus that girl we saw was terrified and I want to help her out" Kara says.

She starts forward then turns back to Kiki. "I can understand if you might be scared and not want to come along, but I promise if anything happens I will stake my life to protect you" Kara tells her.

After the sudden drop in temperature and the crushing aura of an unknown being or thing, Kara and Kiki were left in an embrace for a few moments before Kara pulled off. It didn't appear that it was fear of the being which caused Kiki to tremble, but rather the presence it exuded. All she saw was a black shadow. To the naked eye, nothing could be seen in pursuit of the previous girl. It just looked like she was running for the sake of running.

Kara insisted that she went after the fleeing girl to try and help her.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? It's a **really. strong. presence.** We don't want to be dealing with it." Kiki repeated once more, a little bit of fear and command in her voice. "I could only just about sense it before it was on top of us. If you want to go after her and it, then just be careful. I can keep track of you, remember? If I tell you to pull out, then, promise me that you'll pull out without argument. I'll only slow you down if I came."

Kara listened to everything that was said by Kiki. She tried to come up with a answer or let alone what would be the right choice to make. She wanted to help the girl even though she didn't know her at all. Yet there were also other reasons what if this black shadow went after someone else. Like Holly or Haley even Lilly?. She couldn't let that happen to them or even Kiki for that matter. She could hear the fear that had creeped into Kiki's voice.

"I heard you, but that girl may need help what if this shadow were to attack someone else?" Kara countered. She herself was starting to shake for a moment and tried to calm herself down. "I want you to do something for me, get into contact with your uncle tell him, everything that is taking place here right now" Kara tells her.

"I also know that too, if things get too dangerous I will pull out of there." Kara said. She hugged Kiki once more but this was mainly for Kara's sake than Kiki's own. Letting go of Kiki she dashed down the path the one girl had taken earlier.

Kara was adamant about helping this mysterious girl escape her pursuer. She requested that Kiki contacted her Uncle and informed him of everything taking place.

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?" Kiki sighed. "Just...be very careful. We don't even know what that Shadow was, let alone how we could send it away. I'll see if I can contact Uncle."

After one last embrace, Kara headed in the direction the Girl and the Shadow headed in.

With Kara's speed, she was quickly able to get the Girl back in view again, but only just. She seemed to be heading towards the open field at the back of the campus. Was she just running randomly, or purposefully trying to draw her pursuer away from the school proper? There was a clear trail of ice leading behind the Girl, possibly caused by her spectral pursuer, who couldn't be seen, even as a shadow, any more. Just what was it? After quickening her pace to match the girl's, Kara soon came to the double doors leading to the back of the school. After keeping the girl in view, she was able to get a little more information about her.

"?

Gender: F

HP: 20% (Exact value unknown) (No physical wounds? Query?)

Durability: N/A (Current clothes cannot be broken)

Capacity: 34% (Exact value unknown, rapid increase)

Alteration: 30% (Query? Unknown Value/status)

Statistics:

St: 2|0

Dex: 6|0

Con: 1|5

Int: 4|5

WP: 5|0

Cha: 5|0

Lore: 5|0

Stat Increases: Dex: +20 (Status effect dependent) New Value: 8|0

Stat Decreases: All except above: -10 (Status Effect Dependent) "

This Girl appeared to be in quite the pinch.

Before Kara had left Kiki alone, she just shook her head. With her now on her own she followed the icy trail which had led Kara to a set of double doors. Plus she had been given a new set of stats regarding the girl. They appeared much like Kiki's own just different places had different numbers. As she stood in front of the doors she could feel the same things she had felt when the shadow had passed her earlier. She opened the doors and looked outside she could see the girl and the shadow. Kara kept her gaze on the shadow and tried to see if she could get any information of just what this shadow might be?

"Are, you okay?" Kara called out to the girl.

While she wanted to help the girl out she wasn't sure. On just what sort of action to take she had no idea of what this shadow could even do. As she thought on what to do Kara ran towards the girl if she could catch her. Then she'd escape with the girl and avoid fighting this shadow.

After opening the double doors, Kara saw the Girl a little further out, scrambling backwards across the floor away from a patch of dead, icy grass, which was slowly moving towards her now. She was screaming several things at the shadow but Kara was too far away at present to hear them. The stats of the girl were still being shown, just a little further away now. Without a second thought, Kara charged out of the school towards the girl and the freezing over grass. As soon as she stepped out of the threshold of the school, the environment changed around her.

Kara now found herself in what looked like the inside of a giant clock. The current stretch of land was now a 30ft diameter. The floor was a huge clock face, with the girl and the now visible pursuer in the center, where the joining of the clock hands would be. The clock on the floor appeared to be slowly ticking backwards, chiming what sounded like church bells rather than clock chimes every hour, which counted down in six seconds in this world. The walls were a mix-match of the internal components of a clock. Cogs pulleys, levers and other mechanical components. The roof, well, what appeared to be the roof, was another clock face. The very mirror of the one on the floor. It was around 15ft off the ground. Not a lot of headroom for flight. There was absolutely no cover anywhere in this clock. Everywhere was open and maneuverable. The only hazard aside from the creature in the middle was the walls, which were the open clock components. They could do some serious damage if a person crashed into them. The door back to the school was nowhere to be found at present.

The creature, or what could be seen of it, appeared to be a black cloaked figure around 8ft in height. It barely fit into this space. Not much else could be seen of it at present as it had its back to Kara, unknowing of her presence. It continued its pursuit of the girl, who was now babbling on incoherently at this creature as she backed away from it. Its body was mostly blocking Kara's view of the girl and she won't be able to reach her without drawing its attention. The distinct tick-tock of the clock could be heard around the room and, surprisingly, from the black cloaked figure.

A new status appeared in the Girl's status screen:

"Time ticks away: The clock heralds your demise. Twelve chimes until oblivion."

Kara watched as the girl was still moving away from the shadow. She could hear the girl screaming but didn't know what she was saying. However once she was outside the whole area changed shape and Kara now found herself inside of a giant clock. She looked around and saw all the clock parts along with hearing church bells. Looking at the creature seeing it was 8ft tall, and also seemed to not know that Kara was there at all. Kara transformed into her battle outfit she wanted to reach the girl but with the creature. Blocking her view of the girl she knew she'd have to get its attention some how.

 _"Shit"_ Kara thought.

She remained where she was if somehow an opening were. To come she'd use that chance to reach the girl right now it was best to play it safe. She heard the voice and knew she only had twelve chimes before something bad happened.

Kara decided to wait for an opening to snatch the Girl away from the clutches of this creature. However, the Creature appeared to be very meticulous about what it did. It never moved faster than the girl was retreating. Every time she moved, it moved. Like it was planning something. The Girl was now only 10ft away from the grinding gears of the walls. Could it be trying to...?

*Dong*

One chime passed, eleven more remained and the Creature didn't look like it was about to give up its pursuit.

Two familiar voices filled Kara's mind. One was more predominant than the other, at present. The condescending voice of Chanki.

 _"Well, well, well. Look who's playing the Hero after hiding from me for so long. You and I need to have a...conversation...when you come back from that space. I'll be waiting."_

The second voice was the worried voice of Kiki.

 _"Kara, I've called Uncle and told him about everything. He said he'll be there as soon as he can. Just where are you and what the hell is that thing stalking the girl?! I can try and look it over but it'll take some time. Just get it away from her! She's going to become paste if she backs away any further."_

The creature seemed to move even faster towards the girl. Kara didn't like this she only had a moment to act and she wasn't sure what the girl was doing. Since she still couldn't see the girl she was about to make a move when she then heard two voices inside her head. The first one was Chanki and the other was Kiki.

 _"Look who finally shows up, yes we do indeed need to have a chat" Kara told Chanki._

Kara thought over how to reply to Kiki.

 _"That's good, it appears that the shadow is actually a creature of some sort. We appear to be in some sort of clock there is a bunch of machine parts on the walls. That look like they can hurt if I were to hit them. I'll try to distract it and I just hope Charon arrives soon" Kara answered._

"Wind Blade" Kara shouted. she shot multiple blades of wind that attack the designated target. Which just happened to be the shadows back. Again Kara tried to see if she could get anything on stats from the creature.

 _"I can't get any sort of stats on this creature maybe you can help me out?" Kara called to Kiki in her mind._

 _"Do try to stay alive. I'd hate to lose my pet before I've had a chance to use it." Chanki sent back. The smugness was clear in his tone._

 _"I'll do what a can. Buy me some time." Kiki answered as a aura descended over the arena. This aura bared the signature of Kiki's magical helix._

Kara sent blades of wind flying towards the Creatures back. Having the element of surprise, all the blades connected. however, they didn't appear to do anything to show that they had hit the Creature. The only indication was the fact that it turned its attention away from the Girl and towards Kara now with a slight turn of its head. It had a cowl over its face but it appeared to be slowly moving its head up to look at what just attacked it.

*Dong*

The second chime sounded around the arena. Only ten chimes remained and the Girl was looking more panicked each second. She'd stopped backing away just short of the grinding gears when the Creature turned away from her and she was now looking directly at Kara, or what could be seen of her past the hulking bulk of the robed figure. From this distance, Kara could just make out that this girl had piercing blue eyes and very light brown hair. The shape of her face and the defining features looked a lot like someone whom Kara was very familiar with but, at present, not much could be discovered about her.

 _"Got something! I'll be sending it through to your ring." Kiki sent back a few moments after the creature turned towards her._

"?

 **CAUTION: DEITY LEVEL BEING!**

HP: ?/?

Attention: 48% on Kara Vs. 52% on the Girl

Stats:

St: ?

Dex: ?

Con: ?

Int: ?

WP: ?

Cha: ?

Lore: ?

Stat Increases: ?

Stat Decreases: ?

Current target: **Kara.** "

 _"You do know you can help out, you gave Lilly power when bonded with her. What about me what do I get with being bonded with you?" Kara asked._

Kiki then agreed to help out with what she could do. At this time Kara decided to tell Kiki something else about where she was. _"Also, it appears I have 12 ticks of the clock until something bad happens and with two dongs down I have only ten strikes left" Kara tells her._

With her attention back on the creature she saw her attack strike it. Yet it had no effect upon it at all seeing the creature move allowed Kara to see the girl more closely. From what she saw Kara could see that the girl reminded her of someone yet she couldn't. Say just who that person might be it was then that Kiki had something on the creature she saw. The stats this didn't help her any yet when she saw the deity saying she got scared. She had never faced anyone like this before the stronger she had fought was either her father or Beltran. The creature turned to her and wasn't attacking just yet. Kara then thought of something else to try out she tried to call out to the girl in her mind.

 _"Can, you hear me whoever you are, what is this creature and can you help me out any?" Kara called out._

"Asfal" Kara cast it is a defensive magic ability where the user uses Wind Magic to create a wall of wind. She used this to create one between her and the creature.

 _"You aren't fully bound with me yet. I only helped you out with your 'friend' because you requested it. If I help you any more, that will cost you."_

 _"Try to finish it up as soon as possible then. Just get the Girl safe and try to not draw too much attention."_

Kara created a wall of wind between herself and the Creature, yet it did not seem to care. It had now fully raised its head and was looking dead at Kara. Where a face should be was a huge mass of clock parts, gears and other mechanisms which vaguely resembled a face. While starting at Kara, something went off from the creature.

Kara tried to contact the girl and only got a rather strange response.

 _"Get out of my head! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ The girls screamed back across the link before the communication was severed. She appeared to be too mentally unstable to be of any use at present.

 _"Got some more. This doesn't look good..."_

"Clockwork Reaper

HP: 500/500 (Deity bonus)

Attention: 64% Kara, 36% Girl

St: 25|0

Dex: 25|0

Con: 25|0

Int: 25|0

WP: 25|0

Cha: N/A

Lore: N/A

Stat Increases: Immune to Stuns/Taunts/Immobilizes/Disables and any form of Crowd Control

Stat Decreases: None

Current Target: **Kara**

Relationship to Wearer: **HOSTILE**

 **ERROR! CANNOT PLACE ORIGIN. REPEAT: CANNOT PLACE ORIGIN. SUGGEST: ESCAPE. UNKNOWN POTENTIAL DETECTED.**

*Dong*

Nine left.

 _"Forget it then I'll do this myself" Kara sent him._

Kiki then sent something else to her. _"I'll try, any word on when Charon will arrive?" Kara answered._

Kara looked at the creature, it looked to be some sort of clock machine. It didn't seem to attack her but something was let off from the creature and Kara wasn't sure just what it was. She then heard the girl talk to her. She thought of sending something back but didn't she kept her attention on the creature and soon she got some more stats on the creature. What was shown to her didn't seem too good that left her only with one option left she needed to escape. But she'd escape with the girl or die trying.

"Is there anyway we can escape this place?" Kara yelled to the girl.

 _"He's on his way. Just wait a little more, okay?"_

Kara tried to physically communicate with the girl, but couldn't get much sense out of her at all.

"No escape...always ticking...even Death brings no comfort..." The Girl, barely coherent, quietly answered. "...no escape...Death comes...time can't save anyone..."

Kara was frozen in place as a wave of Dread crept over her as the clockwork monstrosity appeared to teleport in front of her as the clock ticked. It extended what could only be likened to its 'hand', a mass of mechanisms linking to one hour hand and four minute hands as its digits. Each digit appeared to be sharpened to a deadly point and joined to the rest of the mechanisms by connecting pulleys and levers. Its face moved so it was no more than a few centimeters away from her own as the dial, which was supposedly Its mouth, whirred in a form of communication as it burst through the defenses of Kara's mind and communicated, not only to her, but to Chanki, Kiki and any other linked mind to her's. It tilted its head while doing so when it sensed Chaki's presence.

 _"This is not your fight, Corrupt One. Cease your meddling. I have seen all your ends and they are not merciful. I can end it all here if you keep up your resistance. This girl owes something to me and I intend to claim it. This is your final warning. Corrupt one: You may be betrayed by those you hold dear. That is your end. Meddling informant: Your demise comes at the hands of your own flesh and blood. Your lover cannot save you against that. Fallen Daemon: Beware the rebellion of your tools. Broken tools can still end one's life if sharpened to a point."_

The monstrosities voice sounded as mechanical and enduring as the ticking of a clock. Once it had said Its piece, it phased back to Its original position in the center of the room and turned its attention back to the Girl.

 _"How...?"_

 _"Egotistical INFIDEL! Deities hold no sway over a Daemon Prince! Tool, you may take my blessing free of charge as long as you end that Bigot's existence! What say you, 'corrupt one'?"_

*Dong*

Eight more...

 _"I'll try, I'll try"_

When she tried to contact the girl all she got back was a much of words. She couldn't quite make sense of them. Again Kara tried to talk to the girl to see if she could help out any. "Is there anything you can do to help me please?" Kara begged.

Kara was about to make a move when suddenly she was frozen. In place as a wave of Dread washed over her she was scared now beyond belief. She could see the creature move a hand towards her. Yet it didn't attack her at all when it teleported in front of her. Only to then finally speak to her and everyone else there or were keeping track of her. What is said to her about being betrayed she didn't understand what this meant. She then tried to talk back to this creature not knowing if it would help at all.

 _"What do you mean, just who or what are you?" Kara asked._

The creature having said its piece moved back towards the girl. It was then that Kara heard Chanki's voice once more. Offering her to use its power free of charge only if she would be able to kill it.

 _"I.. I don't if I take your offer will I still be myself, what will happen to me?" Kara responded in a panicked tone._

Kara was confused on what to do, she didn't know what to do she was in over. Her head right now she tried to contact Kiki.

 _"I.. I'm scared.. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do I don't want to die" Kara says._

Kara tried once more to get some sense out of the terrified girl but, still, not much more came back. She just repeated the same thing again. This time, with clear sobs behind her words.

Kara tried to contact the Clockwork Reaper using the same method it used on her. What she got back was possibly the most a being this this could answer.

 _"You are not worth my time. Heed my warning or face the same fate as Her."_

Upon contacting the mind of this creature, the arena around her began to change rather drastically, if what was in front of her was anything to go by. Perhaps she was now seeing this space for what it truly was?

 _"I think I'm gonna be sick... Whatever you do, don't look anywhere but forwards."_

After the slightly nauseated sounding reply from Kiki came, the area in Kara's perception began to become darker and more jagged than it appeared. There was some form of liquid dripping down from where the minute hand of the clock on the ceiling was above, leaving a trail below it on the already slick flooring. There was also some matching liquid on the ground, creating a thick coating over the clock but still allowing it to be visible. The grinding gears, which were previously sounding well oiled, began to squelch and screech as they were turning. seemingly accompanied by the pained cries of what could only be likened to tortured souls. Perhaps it would be a good idea to heed Kiki right now...

 _"Nothing will happen to you. Just do it and kill that thing!"_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what to suggest. You could always...leave the girl and save yourself? Other than that...just keep pushing on and try to hold out until Uncle gets there. Just don't look at anything but the Creature."_

"Dong*

Seven left...

When she had tried to contact the girl once more she was greeted by. The same things as before just this time the girl was crying. Once more Kara tried to contact her this time she did it in a much different way,

"D.. do you have a name, what is it?" Kara yelled to her.

She then heard the clockwork reaper speak to her once more. Again it stated its warning yet this time the whole arena seemed to change. It was then she heard Kiki speak to her once more, as the arena became more dark and gagged it seemed like everything was sounding like the pain of cried people screaming like everything was coming apart. She decided to look forward and not anywhere else.

 _"I.. I.." Kara sent._

Kiki again sent her something this time she wasn't sure on what to do. She mentioned to escape and leave the girl behind. While a part of her did want to do that something was still holding her here.

 _"I.. I.. can't she, the girl reminds me of someone" Kara answered._

Kara tried, yet again, to contact the girl but she still got back something barely intelligible but still, somehow, noteworthy.

"He knows...he knows all...everyone's end...everyone's life...everyone's secrets." The response came back. "Names are nothing to him...only the hourglasses matter...the flowing sands...life ebbing..."

 _"Just make up your mind or die right there! The choice is yours."_

 _"How can she possibly do that? We only just met her no more than a few minutes ago. If you keep standing there, that girl's a good as dead! Can't you see how close she is to the gears? She's a goner if you let her back away any more. Just dive in there, grab her and fly out! You can move fast enough for that, can't you?"_

*Dong*

Six left, and the girl's no more than a hair's width away from the churning gears...

Again it was just the same this was getting to her. She knew this girl before her was scared beyond belief yet it was getting to her. So, she didn't try to contact the girl once more instead she focused on the creature like Kiki toward her to do. It was then Chanki talked to her once more while apart of her did want to give into his offer and take it. A part of her was holding herself back and she came to her answer.

 _"N.. no I won't take your power" Kara finally answered._

Kiki spoke again.

 _"I can't explain it, I just know I've seen her somewhere before. I can see that sorry if I'm scared beyond belief I'll do, what I can" Kara answered._

She had finally gathered up the courage to move she only had one chance. "Mist Body" Kara cast the user transform her body into mist that can move around freely at high speed and teleport. While in this state, all physical and Magical attacks are negated. Kara ran forwards towards the creature after a few steps her speed started to increase. While her body transformed into mist after a few moments she teleported and appeared in front of the creature and the girl.

Only having mere moments to react Kara quickly grabbed the girl into her arms. She closed her eyes and jumped up into the air with the girl wrapped tightly in her arms. She tried to fly upwards away from the creature and opened her eyes to look at it to see if she could fly over its head.

 _"So be it, tool. Good luck surviving in there."_

After Chanki had said that, the mind link to him was severed for now.

 _"Just do anything! You came to save her, didn't you? Just act on instinct."_

Kara charged right in and phased between the Creature and the Girl.

 _"Foolish human! You know not what you have done!"_

The comment from the Creature this time sounded more like screeching metal chipping away at Kara's mind rather than the uncaring metallic tone it was before.

After grabbing the terrified girl, who struggled rapidly to break free but was, ultimately, too weakened by fear to put up much of a fight, and was at Kara's mercy, she flew upwards, around 10ft was the highest she could go and she was now not far from the rotating hands of the clock above her head. From this view, and from the speed she had pulled up, Kara could just make out the form of a charred corpse impaled by the minute hand of the clock. That was the source of the blood dripping down onto the floor below. From this height, the floor was covered in blood and entrails seemingly turned mincemeat by the gears on the outer circle of this clock prison. Not a good sight to see.

The Clockwork Reaper reared upwards and stared down at Kara once more. This time, it wasn't so passive. It raised Its hands and pointed one of its finger towards Kara. The finger extended at blinding speed and was about to impale Kara before...

"Kara, over here!" Charon shouted over to Kara. He just saw the lance-like finger. He raised his right hand in response and Kara was wrapped in a rose-bud which deflected the attack of the Clockwork Reaper before it connected. The bud then bloomed outwards and created a glowing trail of pollen towards one of the walls, where Charon stood with a white portal behind him. "Bring her over here! I'll distract the Reaper!"

Upon saying that, Charon threw what could only be likened to playing cards towards the Clockwork Reaper. They landed, in a perfect circle around it, before blooming with light as a cage of thorns erupted around it, encasing it and prevent it from acting.

 _"Hurry! That won't last for long!"_

Kara held onto the girl tightly as she could she heard Chanki speak once more. Than went silent she wasn't sure if she made a good choice or not only time would tell. If he went on to punish her for not taking what was offered. Then Kiki spoke to her once more and she responded back the best she could.

 _"I did do something"_

The creature spoke once more clearly angry with what Kara had done. It turned towards her as the girl was still trying to break free yet soon stopped. 10 feet into the air now Kara saw something that made her scream. She saw the charred corpse of a being impaled on the minute hand, however what she saw next frightened her more than the body. She saw blood all she saw was blood it covered everything the floor the gears.

"no.. no.. N.. NO.. NOOOOOO!" Kara screamed.

The scream Kara let out was truly terrifying to hear. She screamed and screamed and in her panicked state. Fell from the sky clearly still screaming and crying it fear.

"Get it away, Get it away" Kara cried out clearly sobbing.

The creature pointed its hands at Kara and sent its fingers towards her. Just then Charon appeared creating a rose bud that wrapped around her and the girl. Deflecting the attack and creating a portal where she could run to safety. However Kara wasn't moving, she couldn't move she was too scared by the whole seeing the blood everywhere. As Kara now sitting on the ground crying in fear she lost control of her bladder. Releasing its contents onto the floor under her flooding her panties with its warm liquid forming a small pool underneath her.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" Kara sobbed as she wet herself. She was clearly in too much of a helpless state to even move or do anything.

The state of the room turned Kara's heroism into pure terror as she fell to the floor, motionless, save for her screaming and cries for help. The Girl had stopped moving as well as stating her random ramblings. However, she was still breathing. She's probably fainted from it all. All that left was Charon to do the final things needed to turn this Hell into safety.

Upon the arrival of a more formidable opponent, the Clockwork Reaper turned all its attention to Charon as it thrashed against the vines holding it prisoner, attempting to break free, screeching its mechanical sounding protests.

 _"Pull yourself together! You've come so far..."_

Consider now that Charon had one Minor Deity temporarily encased and two dead-weight girls to carry out, he did the only option which remained. He sprinted towards the pair on the floor, deflecting several attempts at cutting him down from the Reaper, using cards as walls along with briars of thorns and brambles as shields. Once he'd reached them, he quickly picked Kara up and gently draped the unconscious girl over his shoulder before heading back to the portal he created. Upon their exit, the angered voice of the Clockwork Reaper invaded Kara and Kiki's mind once more.

 _"You cannot escape Death forever! Death comes to all! You are merely changing the course of Fate's thread!"_

Once outside and back on the school field, all fell near enough silent. Charon placed the unconscious girl on the floor and seated the traumatised Kara down next to her before sealing the portal and cutting their connection to the Reaper's realm.

"First day with your new equipment and you try to take on a Minor Deity? There's bravery, and then there's stupidity." Charon lectured Kara when she'd finally calmed down. His voice was firm but still soft, like a Father scolding a misbehaving child. "Know the line between the two. I won't always be there to save you."

Kara was still sobbing like a baby, as all she could see was blood everywhere. While still crying for her lost mother. One thing that Kara was still doing well even in her scared state. She was still holding onto the girl very tightly now. She didn't seem to hear Kiki call out to her or see what Charon was doing with the creature. Moments later Kara felt herself picked up and carried out of the room she heard the creature speak once more but ignored it.

Kara now sat on the field next to the girl. She was still crying and her clothes returned to normal though she still had on wet panties. Several minutes later she finally began to calm down and heard Charon speak to her.

"I.. I'm sorry, I just couldn't let something happen to this girl. She reminds me of someone who I know?" Kara says she looks at Charon and then the girl more closely for sometime. Trying to put together where she had seen her before. All she got was that this girl clearly reminded her of Holly and Haley for she had the same eyes as them.

"I.. I will" Kara said with honest truth.

On the field, Kara looked over the Girl a little more closely.

Aside from the details already know about the Girl, some more information was revealed.

Her hair was just a little bit longer than Kiki's and, at present, lying freely across the grass of the field. The shape of her face and her features were strikingly close to the twins and how they looked. She looked, for want of a better description, like an older form of them, but with her own personal defining traits thrown in. She could very well be a dead ringer for one of the twins if they ever settled down with someone other than Lilly or Kara. Around her neck there was an obsidian chain connecting to something which was, at present, tucked down her shirt and, more than likely, under the top of her bra. A necklace, maybe?

There was an emblem on the blazer she was wearing. It was probably the crest of a school or something similar. It appeared to bear traits from several of the notable House insignia along with some minor changes to a few designs, like a unification crest or something. Her blazer was clearly made from something more than just the usual material for school uniforms. It looked very close to the sort of material used in Kiki's uniform. It was clear that she was also hiding some form of weaponry in several sections under her uniform. More than likely on utility belts or, in a slightly more dangerous idea, in her bra or underwear. She was evidently kitted out for a fight.

The last notable part of her clothes was her skirt, which was the same wine red material as her blazer along with having a royal blue hem just above the base pleats of the skirt. Weaponry was apparent under this as well. Finally, the school uniform took a more normal tone when it reached her footwear, which were simply white frilly lace socks and black slip on dress shoes.

"She does look a lot like the Sera girls." Charon interjected as he looked over the girl as well. "Anyway, you did well working together with Kiki in that encounter and requesting that I assisted. Just try to be a little more cautious next time."

In a slightly panicked rush, Kiki came bursting out of the double doors leading back into the school, drawing quick, sharp breaths as she ran towards Kara before diving on her with a hug.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again! If Uncle hadn't come to help, you wouldn't even be here now!" Kiki hurriedly lectured between breaths and sobs. "Don't do that again!"

With the silence between the pair for now at least Kara looked over the girl again. On a closer look she did look much like the twins yet appearing older. She noticed the obsidian chain that was around the girl's neck reached over. Kara gently pulled it out from underneath her shirt to to get a closer look at it before setting it back down. Next she took notice of the emblem on the blazer she was wearing. it looked to bear traits from several House's Kara just couldn't say where they were. She looked at the girl still trying to make sense of what Houses the emblem was from. Before she turned back to Charon.

"I.. I promise to do just that" Kara stated. She then thought of something to tell Charon.

"Chanki contacted me during the battle he offered me pow.." Kara says but soon. Kiki interrupted them as she rushed through the doors she seemed to be in a panick. Then gave Kara a big hug which she clearly needed.

"I.. I won't do, that again I promise you and your uncle that I won't" Kara says.

She pulled Kiki closer to her hugging the girl more tightly.

Kara pulled the chain out from under the Girl's clothes. By the movement of the upper section of her blouse, she was clearly keeping the base of the chain under her bra. When the chain was fully pulled out, it linked to a pendant which looked very familiar. It was a black half-heart with a red cross down the middle of it. Just like half of the charm on the hilt of Haley's blade. On the back of the charm, a name was engraved.

'Eiko'

Despite the look of this, it could have possibly been a different style of Dog-Tag worn by Army officials so their corpses can be recognized should they meet an untimely end on the battlefield. If it was, indeed, a dog-tag, then maybe this girl was more than she appeared to be. No way of knowing unless she wakes up, though.

Kara then went to look at the Emblem on her blazer. She could identify a few of the mixture of crests on it. These were: Sera, Evanesse, Estelle and Trenshaw. Four Houses Kara knew a bit about. If that was the case, then maybe some of the other crests were also from Houses whom Kara had yet to see the crest of. If the Houses were meant to be at odds with each other, why were their crests unified like this on a School Uniform? What connection did this girl have to them as well?

Kara was about to inform Charon of her near-pact with Chanki, until Kiki interrupted. They'd come so far in such a short amount of time. Only yesterday were they at each other's' throats for so long. How times can change.

"You should probably tell me about that later. We should get this girl somewhere more comfortable and get her checked over for any wounds. You...also...need some time to yourself as well, am I wrong? Unless you like that sort of thing, of course." Charon informed Kara, choosing his words very carefully for the last section of his statement.

Kiki had somewhat calmed down after being hugged by Kara.

"Uncle's right. She might be hurt. We should get her checked over." Kiki agreed.

Kara looked at the chain closely taking everything in. She noticed it linked to a pendant that seemed familiar it looked like the hilt of Haley's blade. She then noticed the name which was engraved upon the charm it read 'Eiko' just who was this Eiko person she had no idea. She then looked at the Emblem she could see that there were four types that seemed to be a mix of what Kara already knew. Just why were these crests on it she saw other, she didn't know about and even went as far as to search for her own House upon it.

Charon spoke about talking about things later and it would be best to get. This girl checked out for any sort of injuries. Also mentioning Kara to take care of another need which caused her to blush and not say anything. "Yes, we should do, that and I will take care of that at once" Kara finally spoke up.

She still hugged Kiki for a while longer then let her go. Standing up she went over and picked Eiko up in her arms and looked at Kiki once more. Kara then had a favor to ask Kiki and wondered if she would do it.

"Um.. Kiki could you do me a favor could you look up some information about my mother?" Kara asked as she started to head inside the building towards the nurse's office.

After looking very closely at the Emblem on the blazer, Kara could just make out the crest of House Ravenclaw mixed among the unknown House crests. It was barely even noticeable without looking at the crest as a whole more closely.

Kara requested that Kiki looked into information about Senka, Kara's mother.

"I'll see what I can do. Do you want me to ask overtly, or slip it in secretly when conversing? Also, do you want me to search based on Name, House, Maiden Name or what other detail you want me to look for? Finally, do you want any of my House involved in the search, or just me?" Kiki requested.

Once the information gathering was decided, Kara carried the Girl back into the school and towards the Infirmary. Despite all the weaponry she was carrying, she was surprisingly light, or that could just be down to Kara's Strength. She seemed to stir a little bit in her sleep but not much sense could be made out of her near silent mutterings and movements.

Once inside the Infirmary, Kara set the girl down on a free bed. A rough explanation (leaving out all supernatural details and adding in a few white lies) was given as to why this girl needed attention to the School Nurse, who agreed to check the girl over. Before any undressing could be done, Kiki came into the room and requested that she did the undressing. After some debate (and smooth talking from Kiki), the request was agreed and Kiki began to strip the Girl of her weapons behind a drawn bed-curtain and place them into a safe storage before taking off the Girl's outer clothes, leaving her in a blouse and her skirt, which she deemed to be enough to allow a check to be made without getting too intimate.

Once that was all done, it was now time for class. Kiki quickly rushed off to her Form room to begin the school day.

As Kara had looked at the Emblem more closely. She saw that the crest of her own House was indeed on it. It was mixed in with the other unknown crests to her. One problem was that she could barely make it out. As they entered the building Kiki asked about what she could do, and what to look for when doing her own search made Kara think it over.

"I'd rather it be done secretly as I don't want many others knowing about this. It might be a good idea to let your uncle know about this. As for what I'd like you to search for I believe it would be best to search for the following. I know my mother used Darkness magic,and what House she was in before joining my own. All I can give you on that is a name I once heard long ago. That name being 'Tenebrae' I don't know if that was House name of my mom's last name" Kara tells her.

She went silent as the arrived at the nurse's office right outside the door. "I would like you involved in the search, take Ryu along to protect you. As for members of your House seeing as how I have not met any other I say no" Kara said.

Soon they entered into the Infirmary, Kara set the girl down on the bed. While Kiki explained things to the School Nurse. Kara also explained that she needed to changer her clothes as she had had a small accident. The Nurse told her to search the lost and found for a spare change of underwear as sometimes there were spares in there. As Kara went about her own search for a change of underwear Kiki did her business and then left moments later. Leaving Kara alone with the girl she finally found a pair of underwear and stripped off her wet ones. Before putting on a clean pair of yellow striped panties.

Kara moved over to the bed and looked down at the girl. Wanting to do her own search of the girl Kara looked her over closely. The first thing she did was gently lift up the girl's skirt to check for any injuries along with seeing what sort of underwear she was wearing. Blushing she stared at the girl's panties closely and gently parted her legs. Looking closely at the treasure between her legs she stared at this for a few minutes. Then placed the girl's skirt back down next Kara search the girl's arms for any injuries. Blushing further she slowly unbuttoned the girl's blouse checking closely at her stomach and breasts even going as far as to gently cup them in her hands and give them a squeeze. Before buttoning the girl's blouse back up she looked down at the girl once more then turned away.

She went over to the Nurse and asked if she could stay here in the Infirmary. Saying that she currently wasn't feeling very well. While this was a small lie it was also true. Even though only a short time had passed Kara was still traumatized. With everything that she had seen during her time in the Reaper's Domain. What Kara really wanted at this point in time was to be held again in Kiki's arms. She felt comfort there and as Kara climbed onto the bed beside the one girl she curled herself up in a ball. Then let Kiki know where she currently was and how things were going.

 _"I'm s.. still in the Infirmary. with the girl I.. I'm afraid everytime I close my eyes I see it all, I see it all" Kara says sadly._

Kara informed Kiki of the ways she wanted the information to be gathered.

"I'll see what I can do." Kiki answered.

Kara began to conduct her own 'search' of the Girl. Namely, Kara did what she does best, size up the Girl's sex appeal and have a grab around. After Kara's 'observation' of the 'injuries' on the Girl's legs, which there was only minor bruising and scrapes from tripping and scurrying across the ground, she gave in to her carnal desires once more and checked out what kind of panties the Girl had picked out today. Pastel pink with red ribbon patterns on it and a small ribbon on the front. Classic female underwear, save for the slight indentation of a cameltoe. That was Kara's true goal in this venture and there was, most certainly, a small section of the Valley of Eden visible. The girl rolled over a little while after Kara had perved on her panties, blocking the view from the closet sexual deviant to her prized possession.

After the lower half was cleared of 'injuries', Kara checked the Girl's arms before unbuttoning her blouse and fondling the Girl's breasts. If she wasn't out cold now, she certainly would have reacted and, more than likely, belted Kara across the face. Strangely, her breasts felt a little bigger from their initial analysis. They actually felt like a B-Cup? Wait, there was definite padding in this bra. It was clearly a push-up bra, making the Girl's actually A-Cup breasts feel like a low B-Cup. Poor Girl... She quickly turned over once more, this time looking rather unsettled by the apparent molestation but still, ultimately, asleep.

After 'checking the Girl for injuries', Kara bedded down next to her after creating an excuse that she was feeling a little ill. She then contacted Kiki whom, by the tone of her mental communication, was doing something which Kara should have more than likely 'knocked' for before communicating. It was around morning break now so Kiki was, more than likely, having a toilet break when Kara contacted her.

 _"You know, you should really knock before entering someone's mind like this... Anyway, I can't say I know exactly how you feel because I was only a spectator, but I know that being in a place like that for an extended amount of time would cause mental distress. Just try to detox your mind with happy thoughts. If you want, I can book you in for counselling sessions to help bleach your brain. I know I'm going to need some brain bleach after that. Once more, next time you contact me like this, please knock first. I was..indisposed...and wouldn't like to be caught with my not-so-figurative panties down again."_

After three lessons and a break, it was now lunch time. People were starting to mill about a little more around the school now. At around ten minutes into Lunch, Kiki came into the Infirmary. The Girl was, at present, still asleep, but was showing signs of stirring and would likely wake up very soon.

"Any better now?" Kiki asked Kara in regards to both the Girl's health and her own health.

While she had went a tad bit overboard with her search of the girl she had not found. Any sort of injuries on the girl what so ever. While still on the bed she waiting for Kiki's reply to her not wanting to close her eyes for fear of seeing those past troubling images again. So, she remained awake and soon Kiki got back to her.

 _"Sorry, I didn't know you were busy, I also think that would be for the best as it would greatly help. Me out so, the next time I contact you I'll be sure to knock"_

During her time alone Kara followed Kiki's advice and tried to fill her mind. With happy thoughts she thought of times past with the Seras and even going as far as her time with Kiki. These took her mind off the bad stuff and helped her move on ahead. Soon the time flew by and it was near Lunch time when Kiki returned.

"I'm doing better now your advice helped, the girl seems to be okay" Kara says.

"She's waking up at least." Kiki finished before looking over at the waking Girl.

The Girl's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Ow, my head..." She quietly groaned as she reached up to massage her temples. "Must've got knocked out or something."

She then began to sit up and saw the two girls looking down at her. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm a PoW if ever I saw one."

"How are you a prisoner of war? We just saved your life." Kiki retorted.

After the reply from Kiki, the Girl's hands quickly went to search for her weapons, only to find them not on her.

"Well played." The Girl mused. "But not quite well enough!"

She then reached into her bra before looking a little worried and reaching down to underneath her skirt. Her face blushed bright red as she covered her chest with her arms.

"Sexual deviant! You just molested me, didn't you?!" She angrily shot to Kiki.

"How am I the sexual deviant?!" Kiki countered. "You're the one who hid a penknife in your bra and a smoke grenade down your panties!"

"You're the one who fished them out! That makes you so a sexual deviant!"

"I wouldn't have needed to do that if your kinks didn't include weaponry and distractions between your boobs and near your privates!"

"Your are so the sexual deviant!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

The infirmary had turned into a playground argument exhibit.

Soon, the girl was finally awake she seemed to be in pain if only for a little bit. it soon faded and she began to speak for the first time.

"Your no, PoW as you put it you're here because we thought you were injured" Kara spoke up.

The girl quickly went in search for her weapons and didn't find them. A moment later she blushed bright red and argued with Kiki about being a Sexual deviant.

"Kiki, didn't molest you she only checked you over to see if you were injured so, she had. To remove the weapons I also did my own search and found nothing" Kara admitted.

She waited for a moment then spoke again.

"Anyway, would you made telling us your name I'm Kara Ravenclaw and my friend here is Kiki Estelle and you would be?" Kara asked.

Kara managed to defuse the argument for a moment by cutting in.

"So you both had your fun with my tender body?!" The Girl exclaimed. "You better take responsibility for me now! If I get pregnant, you're taking care of the baby!"

"How can you possibly get pregnant from being touched by another girl?!" Kiki questioned, exasperated.

"So you admit to touching me! PERV! MOLESTER!"

"I. AM. NOT. A. PERV!"

"YOU SO ARE A PERV!"

Kara's statement was quickly ignored by the flaring argument.

"You're both making enough noise to startle half the school." Charon informed the pair as he entered the room. "Good to know she's feeling better."

Upon the arrival of Charon, the Girl's tone became a little less demanding. She could tell just by how he carried himself that he was of high regard.

"So your General arrives?" The Girl sighed. "No use putting up a resistance now."

"Don't ignore me!" Kiki demanded when she noticed the attention fading from her.

"I only listen to Generals, not barking Cadet dogs." The Girl egotistically answered.

"Who are you calling a dog?!"

Kiki's anger was rising through the roof now until Charon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be nice. She's only playing along with you. If you play along with her as well, this will never end." Charon informed Kiki, who quickly huffed, folded her arms across her chest and faced away from the Girl with a pout. Charon's attention turned back to the Girl. "You seem to refer a lot to Military ranks. Please may I have your name, rank and your Division in your Military."

"Eiko, Lieutenant General of the Lupus Division." The Girl answered. "That better?"

"Your not pregnant, or anything of the sort and Kiki didn't molest you it was ME!" Kara yelled.

As both girls were still arguing with one another. Knowing that Eiko would be angry with her for what she did Kara then told her she was sorry.

"I'm sorry for doing what I did, I only did that when I did my own search for any injuries" Kara stated.

Moments later Charon walked into the room and spoke with Eiko. Who soon told them her name and rank. This only brought on more questions to be asked.

"Eiko is it, if I may ask why is it that on your necklace you have a black half-heart with a red cross down the middle of it. I ask this question as I have seen this shape before on a young girl by the name of Haley Sera, may I ask how you got it?" Kara asked.

The earlier section of the argument was quickly brought to a close when Charon entered. Kara admitted to her actions and would, more than likely, be court martialed after this meeting was over.

Kara went to answer a question.

"Quiet, Cadet! Your General's talking. Have you no respect for Rank at all?!" Eiko sternly silenced Kara.

"You know, I haven't told the others to hold their tongues. They are free to speak and, under request from me, you are to answer their questions." Charon interjected.

"Fine." Eiko huffed.

She now had to consider how to answer the question.

"It's my identification tag. That's so my Unit and the Brass knows if I died in combat." Eiko answered. Her words seemed true but the movement of her eyes and the fact that she appeared to be slightly shocked by the mentioning of a similar looking item looked a little suspicious. "Every Conscript to the Military gets one of these when they pass basic training and when they're assigned to their unit. I just had mine personalised, that's all."

"May I ask what Military you're the member of?" Charon requested.

"The Local Defense Corps." Eiko simply answered.

"That's not quite what I meant. What is the name of the Military you serve?"

Eiko looked reluctant to give away this piece of information.

"United Resistance..." Eiko answered quietly. "It's a Civilian made Military Unit backed by influential individuals."

"Show some respect if it wasn't for me you'd be dead and I do have respect for Rank" Kara told her she could tell Eiko was angry with her and would deal with her when the time came. Eiko then went on to answer her question.

"I see" Kara says, she wanted to ask more yet held her tongue she'd ask the questions. She wanted to know when alone with the girl.

"This United Resistance that you speak of what is the reason for it?" Kara asked. She then thought over something else to ask the girl.

"If I may also ask this next question but you clearly remind me of someone. Your eyes for starters and the way you look, would you by any chance be related to House Sera by any chance more to to either Haley or Holly Sera?" Kara asked.

Kara continued asking question. Charon was clearly impressed by Kara's interrogation skills. Her questions were direct and, also, targeted.

"The purpose of the United Resistance is to bring freedom back to the general populace and overthrow the tyrant that controls it." Eiko answered. "As for this Sera House you're talking about, the only connection I have to them is that they're a backer to the UR. Blue eyes are quite common where I'm from. As for looking like this 'Haley' or 'Holly' Sera, I have no idea. Maybe you're confusing me with someone else."

It was a rather one-sided Q&A session, so Eiko decided to throw a few questions in herself.

"I have a question for you, Cadet." Eiko stated as she looked at Kara. "What connection do you have with these people you speak of. You're clearly stuck on them, after all."

Eiko mentioned something about a tyrant and how the reason was to overthrow them. She wondered just who this tyrant was. This brought on Kara's next question to this girl "Just who is this tyrant that you speak of?" Kara asked.

Kara wasn't sure whether or not she truly believed. Eiko she seemed to be hiding something from them. So, Kara decided to use the ring she was given to check the current status of the girl. Eiko then asked her own question to Kara.

"They are my friends or were my friends for a short time I dated Holly Sera" Kara mentioned sadly. She then went on to ask one other question to the girl not sure if she would know anything about it but Kara went on to ask it.

"Would you by chance to know of a person named Erys I ask you this as a request. Anything you know please tell me it would mean a lot?" Kara asked.

Kara used the ring against Eiko to try and check whether she was lying or telling the truth.

The ring appeared to not function on her at all. It just drew up blanks, like it wasn't being used at all. Maybe it needed time to recharge? Or was this girl definitely more than she seemed to be?

"Dated? Aren't you, like, ten or something?!" Eiko asked, shocked at the sudden revelation. "Do you even know what love is outside of the Birds and the Bees?! Don't you mean 'hung out with' or something?"

Kara asked about a being named Erys.

"Name doesn't ring a bell." Eiko answered matter of factly.

When she had used the ring against Eiko she wasn't able to pick up. Anything on the girl she wasn't sure just why this was happening as it would have really helped out matters right now. Eiko seemed shocked when Kara mentioned dating.

"Yes, I dated one of them and I'm 13" Kara told her. When Eiko mentioned if knew just what love was this made her grow silent. She knew all about the Birds and the Bees but she didn't really know what love really was. "I did hang out with them" Kara mentioned quietly.

Eiko didn't seem to know of that name, so Kara went on to ask one other question. "I asked earlier just who this tyrant was your UE is trying to overthrow does this person have a name?" Kara asked.

Kara clarified what she meant a little more. Still, Eiko wasn't too happy about the idea of 'Dating' in a 13 year old's world. Then the revelation struck her. She looked a mixture of angry, mortified and scared. She backed away a little from Kara.

"So you're into...g-g-girls? And you said you...t-t-touched me?!" Eiko stammered out. "I feel violated!"

Court Marshaling was looking more like public execution now.

Once the drama of 'coming out of the closet' was over, Kara asked about the Tyrant Eiko referred to.

"Of course they have a name, duh!" Eiko shook her head in disbelief at the denseness of this girl. "However, that's Classified information. I wouldn't even tell your General it. Blagging that information is like signing your own Death Warrant. I will, however, tell you the name we've dubbed them. We call them the 'Reaping Inferno'."

Eiko decided to ask a question now.

"Why did you save me, Cadet? You were clearly outmatched. You could have just left me to fend for myself, but you still stood up against that thing. Actions like that on the battlefield would end in your death."

"Yes, I'm into girls.. and I did touch you I'm sorry so, very sorry for what I did"

Eiko wasn't about to tell her the name of who this tyrant was. She did mention the name they were dubbing them something called the 'Reaping Inferno'. This name didn't ring a bell with Kara at all as she had never heard of it before.

"I saved you because you were in trouble, and I couldn't let that 'creature' do. Anyone else any harm, sure I know I was outclassed and would of likely died. If it wasn't for Charon coming to save me, it was also for my own reasons as I would rather fight to save someone rather than always being the one who harms them. You could say I did that as a sign of changing one's path in life and also as I mentioned earlier you remind me of someone" Kara says.

The room was silent for some time and Kara asked another question.

"If I may ask just what was that creature that was chasing you. It seemed to want to kill you for some reason why is that what is your relation to that creature?"

Kara explained her reasoning behind saving Eiko from the Clockwork Reaper. A genuine smile began to form on Eiko's face.

"That's how a Military should work. None of this 'Every man for himself' stupidity. We are all one large family on the battlefield, fighting for the same goals, the same ideals and for a better world for every one of us. You'd fit in well with my Unit. Next time, at least have some form of tactical retreat planned instead of locking up and cowering away." Eiko answered.

Kara asked about what exactly that 'Thing' chasing Eiko was. Eiko's face went deathly pale...

Despite how pale she looked, Eiko began to explain herself after shuffling around a bit, seemingly collecting her thoughts.

"As you probably know from your Cadet friend, it's called the 'Clockwork Reaper'. It's an ancient Guardian dating back to the times of the Dawn of Awakening, namely when the first Empowered Ones came to being. It was built for the sole purpose of guarding one of the 'Forbidden Magics'. A timeless Sentinel, powered by the suffering and anguish of Its victims. Something that embodies the exact power it was guarding. That power being the ability to freely control the flow of Time and bend it to the will of the one who gained that Power.

"Time Magic, as most people call it, was sealed away because of the raw power it could bring if it fell into the wrong hands. Having the power to freely alter the course of Fate, prevent wars, build a personal Empire or save someone's life stood against the very grounds of human nature, mortal capabilities and the circle of life, making it close to Heretical in an age where Religion and Science were starting to solidify themselves. Fearing that someone will be able to access this Forbidden Magic is what brought the Clockwork Reaper into existence. The first ever Time Mage joined together with Adepts of different schools of magic and had their consciousness placed into the ever-living being so they could guard it personally.

"The reason it's after me is because I raided the sanctuary where the power was being kept and awakened the Guardian's fury. I needed to ensure that it was not a legend, but an actual power, in order to raise the morale of my Unit. However, I didn't believe the legend of an Archeotech Monstrosity being its Guardian. I just thought that was a rumor to prevent people from looking for it. Kind of like a child's cautionary tale."

Eiko explained.

"Believe what you want to believe."

Eiko seemed to respond will with what Kara had said about. Her reasons for saving her, "how, many people are in your until, I'll take that last part to heart" Kara replied. Before seeing how Eiko's face went pale. Kara then listened to everything that she explained about the 'Clockwork Reaper' and various other things about it. She then turned to Charon for a moment and spoke. "I'm surprised I didn't find anything on this in my search of 'Forbidden Magics'. She then turned back to Eiko and thought up what to say again.

When Eiko mentioned 'Time Magic'. she thought of Chronos. Who she remembered her father talking about had similar powers she then went on to explain why, it was after her. She wasn't sure on what else to say to her at the moment. Slowly walking around the room she looked to Charon and Kiki wondering what they thought of what they just heard? Turning back to Eiko she spoke again.

"It seemed to mention some things about what may happen to myself, Kiki and another person. Does the creature normally say these sort of things?" Kara asked. When right then and there she thought of something else. "About the Emblem that was on your blazer, I noticed it has several different House Crests on it including mine may I ask what that is all about?" Kara asked.

Kara asked about how many people were in Eiko's unit.

"15 people including myself. We're...specialists...and that's why we're a small unit." Eiko answered.

Kara was a little surprised about the information and asked for Charon's input.

"Maybe you weren't searching in the right sections? Information about 'Forbidden' things would generally be hard to find." Charon replied. "If something is deemed 'Heretical' or 'Forbidden', it won't have much information documented about it for the general populace to find out. That sort of information would be either too old to redeem or classified for a select few individuals."

"Sounds like a falsified testimony to me." Kiki cut in. "You expect us to believe that that...thing, is a person in a metal body?! Even with all the best biokinetics working towards transferring consciousnesses we've never moved past the blockage of it being near impossible to explain or comprehend."

"Time dulls everything." Eiko countered. "There have been near innumerable wars and revelations since those days so all that information may have been lost or forgotten about."

"It sounds perfectly plausible to me and I don't see why she'd want to fake a story like that." Charon interjected in his usual calm manner. "What could she possibly benefit from lying to us about something like that?"

"Exactly. Listen to your General. He's clearly more intelligent that you are, Cadet!" Eiko taunted Kiki with a grin. Kiki just glared back.

Kara asked more about the Clockwork Reaper.

"Having the ability to control time and be everywhere and every-age at once allows it to see things no mere human should ever see. It can, however, only gain a generalised idea as to what may happen to a person as no Fate is set in stone. Time moves, and so does a person's life. I have no idea whether it does or doesn't as I didn't hear it say anything to you and it normally hasn't come into contact with anyone but me so far so it's news to me as well." Eiko informed Kara. "As for the crest on my Blazer, it's the insignia of the UR. All the crests you see on there are backers to the effort to cease the dictatorship that the Reaping Inferno has over society."

There was 15 people in Eiko's unit which seemed kinda small.

"Say, I wanted to join this unit how would I go about it?" Kara asked.

Charon then spoke on his input.

Kara listened to all that Charon had to say and took everything to heart. "Then I should expand my search to include such things?" Kara asked. She was sure that Charon would agree with her yet soon Kiki spoke up again. She wasn't sure on what else to say herself so, she remained quiet there was one question Kara wanted to ask and waited until Kiki and Eiko stopped talking.

"If I may ask, I've never seen you around here before and neither has my friends. Did you just recently move into the city?" Kara asked. After Eiko explained things about time and then the crest on her Blazer. She began to wonder who this Reaping Inferno was again and thought on contacting the one person who was sure to be listening to everything being spoken.

 _"Chanki, its me Kara, if you have been listening in on all that's taken place. Would you know who this Reaping Inferno person is?" Kara sent._

After doing that she spoke up again.

"So, what should we with Eiko now?"

Kara wanted to petition to join the unit. Eiko looked a little humored by this sudden request before returning to her usual look.

"I can already tell that you lack a certain, shall we say, 'requirement' to join the unit and I don't think you could retrieve it." Eiko explained. "Sorry, but you wouldn't be able to keep up with the rest. I was nice of you to express an interest, though and, if you ever get what's needed, don't hesitate to ask me again. Your heart's in it, but your body isn't."

"Indeed you should." Charon agreed with Kara's query.

Kara began to ask about Kiki's origins again.

"You could say I'm here on loan from somewhere else." Eiko replied. "I've also got my own reasons for being here. Room and board are...still being arranged."

Eiko's fidgeting returned once more for a short while.

Kara tried to contact Chanki in regards to the Reaping Inferno.

 _"Can't say I've heard of them but they do sound like a delightful individual. Perhaps I should go and meet them. I would like to get to know them...personally."_

There was clear interest in Chanki's voice and no sarcasm on his view of this individual.

 _"Anyway, are you only ever going to contact me to ask for advice or abuse my services? If that is your way of doing things then, perhaps, I need to 'discipline' you better. We can start right now if you think you're prepared."_

At a loss for what to do, Kara threw out a question to the group as to what to do with this newcomer. who was not a still as she had been before.

"Maybe you should show her around the school?" Charon suggested. His statement appeared to have an ulterior motive.

"Agreed. She's probably hungry. It is lunch time after all. Plus, she's probably curious about this town if it's her first time here." Kiki agreed.

 _*tap, tap, tap*_

 _"Show her to the Girls' room. She's practically busting at the seams. You might be into that sort of thing, but others aren't."_

Kara listened first on how Eiko explained saying that she needed something. Yet Kara wasn't sure just what this thing was. If she ever found it she could ask for it again in the future. "I'll make sure to do just that" Kara says to both Eiko and Charon. Before Eiko went on to explain about what she was here. It was right then she noticed Eiko's fidgeting knowing just what it meant. Soon Chanki talked to her once more.

He, didn't seem to know who they were yet wanted to meet them. _"In time I'm sure you would oh, that reminds me have you ever heard the name Erys before?"_

He seemed want to then 'discipline' Kara for doing what she did and wanted to start now.

 _"Go, ahead if it makes you happy but I don't want the other three knowing what you're doing. Plus we still need to have that conversation of yours remember?"_

Charon then suggested that Kara be the one to show her around the school. While Kiki mentioned about getting her some lunch while they were at it.

"Okay, I'll do that" Kara agreed.

Kiki then contacted her.

 _"Okay, okay I'll show her where it is"_

Kara turned to Eiko.

"if you would follow me please" Kara asked.

She walked away from the others and opened the door waiting for Eiko to follow her.

 _"Another name I'm not familiar with. I may be an extremely powerful individual, but that does not mean I'm a tome of inexhaustible knowledge."_

Kara then seemed to express indifference towards Chanki's statement. This caused him to chuckle a little in her mind.

 _"False bravado will get you nowhere. That just shows how unprepared you are. There's no fun in making an example of a defective tool in private."_

 _"No detours. I'm sure she'll let you have it if you show her up."_

Kara began to show Eiko around the school. Eiko got up off the bed, ignoring the fact that she was weaponless at present while also making sure not to make any sudden movements, and followed Kara out of the Infirmary.

"Guess I'm stuck with you for now." Eiko sighed. "Don't try anything. I may be weaponless, but I'm never fully unarmed."

Chanki didn't seem to know just who that person might be. Which left her with very little things to go on about it at that moment. She then heard him chuckle and now wasn't the time for such things.

 _"Fine, if you're too much of a chicken, to do so, in private like I asked. As someone already knows about you than do it NOW!"_

Kiki spoke again.

 _"I have enough on my mind at the moment to not do things like that"_

Kara led Eiko out of the Infirmary and headed towards the nearest bathroom. "I already, said I was sorry about that and now that we're alone. I will ask you this one more time how, did you come across the emblem on your necklace who gave it to you" Kara asked.

She spotted the bathrooms off in the distance and led Eiko to them. When they reached them Kara stopped and turned around this time using the ring to scan Eiko once more. "The girl's room is right here" Kara stated.

Kara's poke at Chanki was met with reprieve.

 _"Defective tools get the stick!"_

The mark on Kara's neck burnt like crazy now.

 _"Talk back again and I won't be so merciful."_

Kara asked Eiko once more about the Emblem on her necklace as they walked around the school.

"I already told you. It's my identification tag so people know if I died in combat." Eiko repeated once more. She looked a little uncomfortable but that was more than likely down to her current pressing engagement. "I got given it when I was conscripted to the Military after I passed basic training. It only looks different because I personalised it when I reached my current Rank."

"Right, thanks. I'll be right back." Eiko quickly informed Kara after she was led to the toilets. She quickly hurried into them without a second thought. She wasn't embarrassed at all at her obvious discomfort.

As Eiko was heading in, Kara used the ring once more on her. All she got was the same information back as was shown earlier, just with the capacity meter being at 82%, while also having a little red exclamation mark next to it in a warning sign. Another thing she got was a little thought bubble, which wasn't there before. Maybe her ring had improved its capabilities after her encounter with the Clockwork Reaper, or she was just getting more used to it. The thought bubble appeared to have been written from Eiko's perspective and showed her current surface thoughts.

'Guess I was a little too obvious in it all. Whatever. At least I'm here now without incident, thankfully'

'Why's she so curious about a simple trinket just because it looks like her sigil? She's seriously pushing that whole "you look like someone I know" ploy.'

'Maybe I ought to silence her before she gets too curious? It'll endanger my Mission if she's in on what's going on.'

'Need to get my weapons back. Then I can show her!'

Kara had a feeling she was going to have what she did to Chanki come. Back and bite her in the ass and she was sure right about that. Suddenly the mark on her back started burning like crazy this made Kara scream in pain. As she dropped to her knees she tried to fight through the pain yet couldn't however it soon left after a few minutes and Kara slowly got back to her feet.

"That was nothing important" Kara told Eiko about her screaming like she just did.

 _"Then I ask this now, you mentioned before we were not bonded yet. During my battle with the 'Clockwork Reaper' so, then let's bond now?"_

Again Eiko mentioned about the necklace and how she had gotten it. For it was the same thing she had said earlier this started to make her mad. "I don't know what sort of game you're playing but I don't believe you" Kara told her before she walked into the bathroom.

She soon used the ring on Eiko and noticed a thought bubble. Which she had not noticed before it appeared she was now hearing Eiko talking to someone. Whoever that was Kara didn't know so, she decided to listen in.

Kara randomly screamed in pain and brushed it off like it was nothing. Eiko wasn't buying it, but she decided to go along with it anyway.

"Are you certain that's what you want, tool? There's no going back once the bond is in place unless I break it or you die. What gives you the right to demand something of a being of greater power than yourself? Are you not already bound to another like me?"

Chanki knew of Beltran from earlier encounters. He could overwrite the bond but not without attracting Beltran's attention.

Kara randomly started accusing Eiko of lying.

"Just shut up already! I already told you the truth!" Eiko angrily countered before ditching Kara to head into the toilets.

Kara continued to monitor Eiko's mental notes to herself.

'Just what's her problem?! She's so stupidly persistent and dense! I already told her everything I'm willing to impart on her yet she still tries to get more out of me.'

'She just doesn't know when to give up. Maybe I ought to teach her some respect.'

'She did save my life, but not even a life debt can break my silence.'

'These toilets are pretty small. And they're so dirty.'

'Got to get my weapons back somehow. That Kiki girl's sure to have the keys. I could easily take her without the need of my weapons. Maybe I should start there?'

'Wait, bad idea. That General they answer to sure is a powerful one. I couldn't take him. He's sure to be guarding the little idiots under his watch. Why he even took. them on, I'll never know.'

'Just need to wait until the General heads back to base...'

Kara was about to speak to Chanki, about bonding with him. This made her feel now uncertain, as when he mentioned about being bond to another she had forgotten about Beltran. As for too many thing were going on in her mind that she never thought about it.

 _"Yes, I'm bond to another"_

Kara didn't saying anything else, for fear of having him harm her again. So, instead moments later she asked something else.

 _"Have you decided on what the first thing for me to do is?"_

Moments later another voice soon, spoke up. _"What is this I hear about bonding with another, your already bonded with me!"_ Beltran roared. For he was clearly angry over such a thing taking place behind his back.

 _"Plus, my master Tzeentch wouldn't approve for he has taken an interest in you young Kara"_

Kara was now at the mercy of two powerful Daemon Lords. So, deciding to ignore them for now she went on to listen to Eiko's talk. She mentioned various things and said something about her which clearly meant Haley. Then going on about showing her if she got her weapons back. As she listened more it appeared Eiko would try something out.

 _"Tap, tap, tap" Kara knocked in Kiki's Mind._

If she responded Kara sent her the following.

 _"Eiko appears to be talking with someone else in her mind I not know whom that person is. But I now know for a fact that the signal was given to her by Haley, She and whoever she is talking too might be up something once Eiko got her weapons back. Also she wants to do me harm it won't take place until after your uncle leaves for home"_

Kara remembered her pact with her current Bound Master and quickly pushed aside the idea of breaking that bond for another.

 _"The first thing I want you to do is to scope out that Eiko girl. She knows more than she's letting on about several things. Don't trust her. Try to get on her good side and then leech the information from her. When that's all done, just kill her. That way, nobody will be none the wiser about her leaking important information."_

Kara went to warn Kiki of Eiko's apparent 'plotting'.

 _"Are you sure she's not just talking to herself? She didn't appear to bear any other powers than what she told us. Even Uncle can attest to that. Even so, I see where you're coming from. Why do you think I took the weapons off of her? Anyway, that could just be a popular store brand design which just happens to look like the crip-, I mean, Haley's, emblem. Just be careful."_

Moments later, Eiko came out of the toilets looking a little better than she was before.

"Lost in thought?" Eiko asked Kara, whom appeared to be looking a little absent-minded. "I'd like to get some food but I didn't bring any money with me. Got some change you could spare? You look like an affluent girl if those construction tools on the sides of your head are anything to go by."

Eiko was probably referring to Kara's 'drill' hairstyle.

Kara listened as Chanki told her what to do with Eiko. When he mentioned about killing her this nearly made her speak out. Yet there wasn't anything she could do about it, having given herself to him she had to act on it.

 _"Okay, I will do as you request"_

Soon Kiki spoke again.

 _"Well, I tried the ring on her again before she went into the restroom, This time I was given a thought bubble which wasn't there before, About that I'm not so, sure she could or couldn't be and I think it would be good to let Ryu know, as if I'm not there he can take care of her"_

Kara didn't tell Kiki about Chanki's chat with her.

Soon Eiko, arrived back out and seemed to want to get some food. "Just trying to put everything you've told us too some more thought" Kara says. She leaves it at that "yeah, I've got some money" she mentioned for Eiko to follow her she started to lead her towards the lunch room. She she did so, Kara closed her eyes using the wind she tried to locate the Sera's magical patterns then opened her eyes.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Kara asked.

 _"Good. Do not fail me."_

 _"Maybe the thought bubble was there originally but you just never got to see it? Or, perhaps, you've gotten more accustomed to the powers the ring imparts? I don't really know. I'll let him know when I next see him, though I don't think he'll think twice about taking her out, even if she wasn't really plotting anything too bad. He's...kind of hard to control."_

"Don't think about it too hard. Just take it as it comes. It's a lot to take in all at once." Eiko answered. "That's good."

Kara began to lead Eiko to the Canteen and, while doing so, tried to trace the Sera girls. Only one response was in the vicinity, and that was back in the infirmary but it was quickly leaving there and heading off towards the courtyard.

General chit-chat went on between Eiko and Kara.

"We don't have time for recreational activities. We've got to focus all out efforts on the task at hand." Eiko simply explained. "If we spent a lot of time slacking off them we'd stand no chance against the enemy forces."

Chanki seemed to now stop talking with Kara which was nice to know. Yet Beltran said one last thing before going silent.

 _"If you ever go behind my back again like this Kara I will kill you!"_

Beltran then left her to her own thoughts before Kiki interrupted her.

 _"Maybe, maybe not I've got a lot on my mind right now, So, I'm going to go silent for a bit I'll contact you later"_

"I'll do that, it's just as of late a lot of things have happened to me some good and some bad" Kara went on to say. She soon led Eiko to the Canteen which the girls came to a set of double doors. Right then she noticed that she was able to trance one of the Sera girls. They seemed to be back at the infirmary could they have heard everything that went on inside? As Kara opened the door she closed her eyes and tried to find out which Sera girl it was who might have spied on them?

"Are things really that bad?" Kara asked.

She walked through the door with Eiko where they entered into a large room filled with the noise. Of many students chatting and eating and going about their own business. She walked to the line and waited there with Eiko.

"Is there anything that you'd like to eat our school has a wide amount of various foods, That you can pick out and try out if you like?" Kara explained.

She then contacted Kiki.

 _"Sorry, about entering without a knock but, we may of had a spy listening in on us. I tried to locate the Seras and noticed one was in the Infirmary and just left. If they were in there the whole time they could have heard everything"_

 **School Roof**

Atop the roof of the school, Yukina was busy eating her lunch along with reviewing. A set of notes these notes were a detailed layout of the Sera Manor. She was studying this because in just a few hours time Yukina along with Marici Ravenclaw would attack, And eliminate the Sera pests once and for all this was something Yukina was looking forward too. Why, because she was looking to pay Lilly back for their disastrous match a while ago along with the fact. That she just plane didn't like Lilly thinking she was nothing more the a pompous bitch.

She had been keeping in contact with Marici, Which she fully didn't trust there was just something about the girl Yukina didn't like or fully understand. However she would need to put these things behind her once the attack took place at half 3. As was Kale's orders and he wanted them to leave nothing left standing.

Kara tried to trace the exact Sera girl who was in the Infirmary, only to find that the signal was now unable to be detected. Perhaps they had picked up on the attempted sensing?

"Does the term 'War Zone' mean nothing to you?" Eiko asked, shocked at Kara's apparent lack of understanding. "We're outnumbered, severely out gunned and also very much lacking in any real training aside from skirmishes."

Kara and Eiko entered the Canteen, which was as bustling as one would expect of the place.

"I'd like to have a look around first before I decide." Eiko replied as she hurried over to check the menus. "Any real budget I should stick by?" She called back to Kara.

Kara, seemingly paranoid now, quickly contacted Kiki once more, ignoring the little agreement they had. By the clarity of the reply, she was probably in the same room right now.

 _"You seriously are jumping at shadows. They went in after we had left. I even passed them on the way out. It was the mu-...I mean, the quiet twin. She had a few grazes, scratches and bruises on her. She probably got into a playground fight or something. She also had a little bottle of Throat medicine with her as well. She wasn't really looking where she was going so she bumped into Uncle. He was fine with it, though. When she saw me she practically went running for cover. Anyway, if she, somehow, was listening in, she would probably not even know what we were talking about. Even I can't understand it and I was there. Just calm down a little. You're too high strung."_

Kara when she tried to find out which girl it was. She wasn't able to then sense them this made this more of a mess for her. She didn't like how this girl was hiding from her she clenched her fist until it hurt and turned back to Eiko.

"I understand what the term means" Kara replied in a not so, happy tone of voice. Then hearing how much things were not so, good for her and her team she softened up slightly.

"Go, ahead and look around if you wish as for budget just don't try and get everything on the menu" Kara told her.

The way things were going with her it was anything good. When Kiki told her who it was this just made this worse it had been Holly who had been there. Yet when Kara heard Holly had what seemed like gotten into a fight with someone. This made her more angry, who could she have been fighting with, what was going on with all three girls. She didn't say anything back to Kiki and just went quiet.

As the line moved ahead Kara thought of asking Chanki for help. In what was going on with the girl's but he'd just play his little games. So that was out of the question she then thought of Beltran but he was still mad at her for the stunt she pulled. Once more clenching her fist in anger Kara gave up on trying to find out what else was happening. Yet in her heightened state of emotion if Eiko did anything to upset her she might just go off on her.

 **School Roof**

She was now busy eating her turkey sandwich. Getting up Yukina put away the notes into her book bag and walked to the edge of the roof which was surrounded. By a wide fence looking out over the school grounds she just stared off at the passing day.

Kara was familiar with the term used, but she didn't sound too happy when admitting that. For whatever reason, Eiko didn't really want to push that point. The budget she was given was 'not everything on the menu', which wasn't very clear either.

After dithering for some time on what to choose, Eiko went for the very basics of lunch, balancing mostly sweets with some savory options. Drinks were plentiful to choose from, but she stuck with the very basics of beverages as well. Living a military lifestyle made someone have very few wants. Kara was busy mulling stuff over for whatever reason so Eiko decided to grab her attention so the food could be purchased and started on.

"Thinking in the middle of a Canteen won't do you any good, you're holding the line up." Eiko called to Kara. "Hurry over here, already."

"Stop ordering me around!" Kara finally snapped.

Once Eiko, tried to get her attention she finally moved forward in the line and got herself. A basic meal of a meat hamburger and some beverages. Once she paid for both of their meals she went over and sat down near Eiko.

"Sorry, I just have many things on my mind again" Kara says.

As she started to eat her lunch she wondered what she could talk to Eiko. About nothing at the moment came to mind until after she finished eating. "How, long have you been fighting against the tyrant you mentioned?" Kara asked.

All of a sudden, Kara began to shout at Eiko for seemingly no reason other than not taking the joke the right way. She was about to answer back when she realised that wouldn't do her any good at present. It was too much of an open area with lots of potential witnesses to allow anything like that to happen. If she wanted to blend in as much as possible, she'd have to control her emotions well.

"No need to bite my head off." Eiko answered after some thought.

After the little show was over, Eiko and Kara were finally seated at an empty table. Of course, some of the patrons were eyeing them up a little after the earlier outburst. Eventually, Kara gave a reason behind her outburst.

"If thinking does that to you, maybe you shouldn't do it too often." Eiko suggested as a slight joke.

Both girls ate their lunch in near silence after that, until Kara asked about Eiko's background again.

"I've been conscripted since I was old enough to hold a weapon." Eiko answered vaguely. "This tyrant came into power a good few years before I was even born."

Kara wasn't in the mood for any sort of jokes at the moment. Seeing as how some of the other students were indeed eyeing them. She just ignored it and went about drinking her drink as Eiko spoke about fighting the tyrant for most of her life.

"You say you've been fighting against the tyrant for a long time. Yet how come it wasn't until today that my 'General' other Cadet and myself just heard about it. When and where was all this happening as I'm sure someone might have noticed something before today?"

Setting her drink down Kara thought of using the ring. To check just what Eiko's current mood was but thought against it when she asked another question.

"Have you ever see this tyrant up close?" Kara asked.

More questions, more vague answers. It was pretty pointless trying to probe further.

"Maybe it's been covered up by the media pretty well? No country would ever want to have themselves shown as a weak country with so many other parties vying for power." Eiko answered in her usual manner. "I have only seen them a few times but, due to how classified this information is, I can't impart that on you."

All these questions were really starting to annoy Eiko.

"Why are you so curious about all this? Don't you have your own problems to sort out?"

Kara listened as Eiko explained things she did have a point. Yet she was back to playing her own games again and not revealing everything. She could tell that Eiko was getting annoyed and this pleased her.

"Because, what you have told me and the others is fairly interesting and I'd like to know more. Sure I have my own problems to sort out and you just happen to be one of them"

Kara decided to mention something and see how Eiko would respond.

"So, what was this thing you planned on showing me?"

Kara was really pushing to get as much out of Eiko as possible, but she still wasn't playing along.

"Any more is classified information. If I told anyone it, either I'd have to die, for them, and I don't really like the former. Just how much is your life worth, I wonder? If it worth more than just a few tidbits of information about a problem which doesn't even concern you?" Eiko challenged Kara.

Kara suddenly threw a completely unrelated statement out.

"I never mentioned anything about showing anyone anything." Eiko answered, looking slightly bemused. "Have you fried your brain with all that thinking?"

Eiko now was trying to get under Kara's skin but she wasn't going to play her game.

"Ah, so if I'm to learn too much information I'd have to die, as you just put it. My life if worth more than you known little girl, you say this problem doesn't concern me it bloody well does!: Kara snapped.

More of the students turned her way and were now watching and waiting. Just to see what would happen next.

Eiko, now seemed to be playing the confused game.

"Or, what about trying to get you weapons back, maybe trying to do my friend some harm. Or trying to show me some respect!" Kara snapped again.

Despite Kara's clear anger, Eiko remained as calm as she was before.

"Blame the brass, not me. I'm nothing but a tool used to mete out their destruction. The job pays well, that's about it." Eiko calmly answered. "How, exactly, does this concern you?"

Kara was not buying the supposedly feigned innocence displayed by Eiko.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Are you sure you're not just using me to unload stress relating to your break-up with you totally-not-of-legal-age girlfriend? Have you tried to talk it out with the Sera girls? Or are they still bent on you doing to them what you're more than likely about to do to me? You haven't got a chance."

Eiko wanted to know just how this whole thing concerned her.

"I recently saw something, involving two friends of mine. While I don't know if what you've told me already has anything to do with what I've seen. I want to stop it from happening with my own two hands"

Eiko thought she was unloading her stress against her. After everything that had happened between her and the Sera's. While part of it was true another part of it was that she knew what Eiko was planning and hiding.

"Just leave me alone" Kara finally said.

She got up off her chair and walked away from Eiko, clearly wanting to be alone. She thought about going and doing just want Eiko mentioned in talking with the girl's. So, Kara headed towards the last place she had sensed Holly running to and that being the courtyard.

"What makes you think what you saw had any connection to what I'm talking about? What grounds do you have to go off?" Eiko questioned again.

Eventually, Kara decided to ditch this seemingly pointless argument and head off to seek answers elsewhere. Eiko remained in the Canteen with a content smile on her face. Phase 1 has taken effect.

Kara headed off towards the courtyard to attempt to talk things out with the Sera sisters. Whether this was a good idea was yet to be discovered. The Sisters were, indeed, in the courtyard eating their lunch. Strangely, Haley was without her crutches and didn't seem to be having any trouble standing up and moving around. All that remained of her previous injury was a slight limp while trying to move fast. Holly looked just like Kiki had said she did. She had bruises nearly all the way up her arms and some scratches on her legs. However, she didn't seem to be paying them much mind. Eventually, Lilly noticed that someone was watching her and her sisters and instantly went into attack mode. Her weapons were yet to be drawn but she was clearly prepared for a fight.

"Look who comes skulking back." Lilly greeted Kara with a condescending tone. "Come to finish the job you started yesterday?"

Holly instantly hid behind Lilly and Haley took her place by Lilly's side.

Kara ignored Eiko's question not even wanting to talk with Eiko further. If she did plan on harming Kiki she would know right then and there. She soon arrived in the courtyard and spotted the three girls. She saw Holly was just like what Kiki had told her and was surprised to see Haley was looking much better than she had been.

"Lilly, I'm not in the mood okay"

She looked to Holly.

"What happened to her?" Kara asked.

She then looked at Haley.

"Hi"

"You seemed more than raring to kill us all yesterday. Too much of a coward to go through with your plan?" Lilly retaliated. "Why would you care what happened to someone you actively tried to kill?! Scared someone might take that sick enjoyment away from you?"

Haley didn't answer, she just nodded back to Kara.

There were a few things of note which were different with the girls, aside from the obvious. Haley now had a black charm bracelet on her right wrist with her Heart charm as the decor attachment. However, it was only half of it with a clear separation mark where another side might fit. Perhaps Eiko's could link to this? Not likely. It's a completely different accessory after all. Holly had a matching charm bracelet on her left wrist, except it was with her own white heart motif. Judging by the separation marks, both sides would definitely fit together. On the backs of both charms was blank but the edges determined that they'd also fit into something via their rear and not just their sides. This mystery was cleared up when the final piece of the collection was shown around Lilly's neck. She had a heart shaped necklace on with the center of the necklace being indented, like something would fit into their. By the shape of the indent and the decoration of the outer border of it, both Holly and Haley's heart charms on their bracelets would fit into this necklace, making one complete item to signify their unbreakable bond.

"If you've no better reason to be here, just get out of my sight and stay away from my Sisters." Lilly ordered Kara. "If you so much as look at them without my permission, I won't hold back."

Kara ignored everything Lilly had to say to her and looked towards Holly.

'I'm not sure if you will ever forgive me for what I tried to do. Or even if you will ever truly understand me I will admit that the Darkness within me is apart of me and always has been. Maybe one day you will see and learn the truth of everything about me one day. So, I'm sorry for trying to kill you take it however you like"

She finally spoke to Lilly just for a moment.

"Because, I want to know who did those things to her you?" Kara asked.

She noticed how the girl's seemed different than before. She saw Haley was wearing a black charm bracelet and Holly seemed to have a matching one as well. Even Lilly had something around her neck what all this meant she wasn't sure. She finally turned to Haley and asked her two questions.

"There has been something on my mind as of late and I wonder like to know the truth. Did something intimate happen between the two of us. Back in the courtroom when Kiki mentioned I did something intimate with you or Holly was that person you?" Kara asked.

She was silent to let Haley know it all in.

"Second, while I don't know what you truly think of me at this time. You may wish to kill me for harming Holly or trying too I just hope that one day like her you will come to understand the truth about me"

Kara did next might have angered Lilly more but she did it because Haley. Still meant something to her she walked over and gave Haley a small hug. She held her for a few moments and let go and turned once more to Lilly.

"Some parting advice, there's a girl by the name of Eiko who has a emblem matching Haley's maybe you should hit her up with some questions she's in the Lunchroom" Kara told her.

She waited for Haley's reply to her question and would then leave. In the meantime Kara decided to use the ring on Haley to see what she what her mood was.

Kara just ignored everything thrown at her and tried to talk things out, surprisingly.

Holly just stayed behind Lilly, not wanting to look at the beast which she grew to trust, only to have that trust shattered as death was imminent. She couldn't look upon Kara anymore, and her Mood of 'Terrified' added to that.

Kara then accused Lilly of abusing Holly. This was a step too far. Her weapon appeared in her hand and she thrust it in Kara's direction as a warning. The blade was still a good few centimeters away from Kara. The rest of the courtyard patrons began to quickly head to the nearest safe place upon the appearance of a weapon. School authorities would more than likely pick this up soon.

"You take that back, bitch! I'm not a lecherous inbred like you! I would never harm either of them!" Lilly angrily shouted back, causing Holly to hide behind her even more. "Just go and fuck your own Sister instead of mine, you sick fuck!"

As Kara looked upon Holly, she couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did. She had been in those types of moments before with her father. She didn't know if she could ever fix things with Holly but she did remember what Charon had told her. That there always was a chance things maybe one day could get repaired.

Lilly seemed to take, what she had said about harming Holly. Then responded by drawing her weapon and pointing it at her. She could see the school patrons running for cover, yet with what Lilly said next did get a rise out of Kara.

"Then, what happened to her, why is she all bruised like this did Chanki do this instead of you what the fuck happened to her!" Kara countered. She was clearly angry herself now everything that happened just recently with Eiko. Then everything with the Sera's the day before, was now starting to show itself in Kara's tone and how she was acting as Kara was shaking. She didn't like how people were hiding things from her even with them having their reasons for doing so. She just couldn't take it anymore and with her hand slapped away Lilly's blade to the side with a gust of wind.

"Stop, hiding stuff from me, stop hiding stuff from me!" Kara yelled at her.

Yet, two things happened next. Lilly mentioned something about sleeping with her sister. Hearing this seemed to make things more clearer. It all had been true like Kiki had mentioned and Lilly just proved a point. The next thing that was keeping Kara from going off on Lilly was, what she had seen in the vision yesterday. Could this have been the moment where she had shown, Haley what the power of Darkness could truly do. Not knowing if that was the case or not Kara just kept on shaking.

Not far from where the interaction between Kara and Lilly. Was taking place Beltran sat upon a tree branch watching everything take place with keen interest, While he had left Kara alone in talking to her he however decided to spy on her. Just to see what was going on with her and if Chanki would try any of his games again.

Kara began shouting abuse back at Lilly, who seemed to be quite happy with the response, hidden behind her anger, that is.

"How the hell should I know?! She can't exactly talk to me now, can she?!" Lilly retaliated. "Why the fuck should I tell you everything? Just so you can fuck everything over once more, like you're so great at doing?! Grow the hell up, you damn kid! Quit ruining my life!"

Kara attempted to knock Lilly's blade to the side with wind magic, only to find that her sword sparked into flames, causing the convection current to send the wind upwards instead of knocking the blade. Her sword continued burning.

"If you wanna fight, then quit being such a damn coward and come at me!" Lilly challenged Kara. "Scared you'll lose? Scared that your little bit of voodoo magic can't save you? Just fuck off back to that hovel you call a home and let your Father make the world a better place by killing you!"

Lilly responded back it kind with taunts of her own.

"Ruining your life your life was already a piece of shit before I entered into it. Your nothing but a spoiled brat who always has to have her way. I'm surprised they haven't locked you up yet for being a complete basket case and lusting after your own sisters" Kara countered.

Her wind only seemed to create flames, that formed on Lilly's sword. This time however instead of wind dark magic began to form around Kara's hands.

"Coward, did your slut of a mom write that one for you!" Kara taunted. Lilly seemed too want a fight and what better way for Kara to let off some steam was to agree to it. "Your on, here and now, I'll make you eat those words, unless your too much of a chicken and will run home to mommy" Kara added.

"Pot calling the kettle black, that is!" Lilly retaliated. "You're the sick perv who sucked Haley off, and you even went as far as to poison her mind to get her to do it back! I only want to protect them!"

Kara was all for a fight, and she was tapping into the very power which sparked this dispute.

"Revenge time!" Lilly agreed with a grin. "Can you take all three of us at once?! I think not. You can't even control that putrid magic! What makes you think you could win against those with near perfect control?"

Sparks were definitely flying, and soon the Officials came to funnel this raging inferno of anger and hatred into a suitable environment.

"Shut up, shut up, shut UP!" Kara roared. She very nearly lunged at Lilly yet held herself back for the time being. "Are you sad that it wasn't you, I've seen the sick and twisted crap in your mind. I've seen the way you look at your sisters, do you secretly get yourself off by stealing their underwear?"

The very fight was soon about to happen.

"This, has nothing to do with them this is between you and me, and I can control this far better than you and that worthless magic you call fire" Kara was a little surprised when Lilly mentioned they had near perfect control yet she didn't let it show. She was about too say something back when the Officals came running into the open.

"Hold it, hold it there you two this isn't the time and place for your little skirmish. If you want to fight that badly move it over to the school's arena" One of them told the pair.

Kara powered down, "Then that's where I'll be don't chicken out bitch" Kara hissed. In one last action Kara sent a blast of wind to blow up Lilly's skirt to flash the crowd before jogging off towards the school's arena. She arrived there with a few moments to spare lunch was nearly over but she didn't care. As Kara walked inside the arena and made her way to the main grounds she knew she'd be looking forward to this.

Kara's further probing was not met with rebuke yet as the Officials cleared them out of the area, leaving Lilly and the Twins to prepare for their grudge-match. She wanted an audience to display Kara's sick likes, twisted magic and her eventual downfall to, so she rallied up the rest of the students and got a nice gathering for the audience of the fight. Plus, the panty flash was enough to get the girls angry at Kara. That was just a new low of perverseness.

Once a crowd had been gathered, Lilly and the twins headed to the School Arena.

Eiko was secretly watching from the windows at the events going on. Phase two was now in effect. Hopefully, Kara won't screw this over.

 _*tap tap tap*_

 _"Bad time to talk? I heard that you'll soon be fighting the Sera sisters. This some kind of make-up match or something? I thought your goal was to get along with them, not work against them? Anyway, I've learnt a little more about your ring and know that we can channel the power so it does not leave a noticeable signature. If you want assistance in this match, don't hesitate to ask me for back-up. I can offer as much as I did in the fight with the Clockwork Reaper. Do you want my help?"_

As Kara waited on the girl's to show up. She knew she didn't want to fight against Holly ot Haley. This was between just her and Lilly after all it always had been. And she wasn't in the mood to play games however Kiki soon entered her mind wanting to chat,

 _"A little, this match is a bit of revenge we haven't made up and right now. I don't care if we ever will I'm just tired of being blamed for everything. Well, that's nice to know I don't want them finding out what the ring can do, honsetly I could use some help in this seeing as how I have to fight all three now"_

Soon, the Sera's arrived into the arena and walked up to where Kara was waiting. The crowd Lilly had gathered took their seats and waited for the match to begin. Soon, all four girls were teleported to a vast open grassy plain. There was no trees to hide behind at all or really anything to use for cover. No rocks or hills or anything of the sort just vast open space. Where one could run around freely. However the arena was only about the length of about four acres which gave plenty of space. One could also fly around the arena but the top of it was 15 feet high which wasn't really that much of a advantage to anyone as they'd need to watch out and not bump into the roof.

A voice soon came over the loud speakers.

"The match between Kara Ravenclaw and the Sera sisters is soon to begin the match will last 5 minutes. Each girl will have 20 shield points and once used up they will be teleported out of the arena. We only ask that this match be handled fairly by both sides. With no trying to kill each other of dirty tricks etc" The offical said.

"Well, Lilly I hope you your far stronger than the last time we truly fought" Kara said. As she transformed into her battle outfit.

 _"Advice or combat help? I can do either. I'm not much of a fighter but I can really help to make you even more powerful if given the right amount of time. They'll probably be matching pace with the quiet twin so they won't be that tough."_

After all girls were sent into the arena, Kara began by changing into her battle outfit.

"No dirty tricks? Looks like you won't be able to cheat your way through this one." Lilly taunted Kara. "I'm far stronger than I ever have been before, and so are my Sisters. You won't even be worth the effort."

Lilly and the twins donned their magic-made battle outfits after the announcement was made.

"I'll be merciful and let you try your best to win. Make this fun, at least, and not a bore-fest like your bout with Holly." Lilly taunted Kara.

 _"Be careful. While they may look the same, I can tell that something's going on with Lilly and Haley's aura. Stay cautious and watch out for any misdirection. Try to take out the support first, though that may not be easy."_

Kara remained where she was looking at each of the three girls. She had her own mind thinking about random things. Yet when Kiki spoke again Kara tried to think of what the best to take with Kiki's offer.

 _"Both if you can, how much time would you need to work your magic? I don't know Haley was injured last I saw so, I don't know how she will play out. Holly on the other hand is the same while she looks hurt, she may try something. Lilly may go all out against me as this is more of her hatred against me than anything else"_

The three girl's transformed and Lilly tried to taunt her again.

"Is that the best you can come up with, make sure you don't embarrass yourself. Again like you did against the thunder beasts you coward" Kara taunted back.

She took this moment to look at Haley.

"Do, you hate me as much as Lilly does, if this truly what you want?" Kara asked.

Kiki mentioned something seemed off with Lilly and Haley. Then to try and take Holly out of the match which was easier said than done.

 _"Would, you know what that is, that's easier said then done. I don't know how she will handle this fight if I can take her out. Then things might be easier as I can focus on Lilly, as I don't want to harm Haley, damn it why do I have to keep thinking about her why!"_

Kara then went on to follow Kiki's advice, she started to use her ring on both. Lilly and Haley to see if she could pick up on what Kiki had told her. Soon a bell rang in the background and Kara went to start the battle off. As she looked at the others she turned her attention towards Holly.

"Leeching" Kara cast, this spell allows the caster to leech energy from the shadow of another being. That shadow being Holly's if it worked then Holly's strength would slowly start to drain until she was too tired and unable to battle.

As she waited for the others to make their moves Kara contacted Kiki. In a moment of free time as for several moments she thought about Eiko.

 _"Would you by any chance know where Eiko is right now, I left her alone in the Lunch room and don't know where she may have run off too."_

 _"Just give me a few seconds and keep me guarded. I can't aide you if I'm being attacked."_

Kara wanted Kiki to enter the fight as well as a back-up unit. This request was allowed to even to previous 3v1 out a bit. Kiki was soon teleported into the arena and she drew her weapon, turning it into a staff which was nearly as tall as her. The usual decoration of floral patterns was on it and it was topped with the crest of House Estelle, a blooming rose. The three opponents were clearly not impressed with the fact that Kara was now allied with 'the enemy' in their opinion.

"So, you go to whoever beats you? What a weakling." Lilly retaliated. "More fun for us. We can beat both of you easily!"

Haley was torn between her admiration for Kara, and her family bond with Lilly.

"I don't want any of this. I want us to all be together once more." Haley answered quietly. "But...you're too dangerous right now. We can't- "

"You don't get a say in this!" Lilly scolded Haley. "You do as _**I**_ say!"

Lilly seemed to be controlling the both of them with an iron fist. Haley just kept quiet after that.

 _"Give me a little while and I can. Who do you want me to focus first?"_

The ring gave no results as a quick once-over. Seems like it needs to be focused for anything worthwhile to be given in a situation like this.

Kara cast something on Holly.

The spell hit Holly and she began to feel weaker until she cast something on herself.

A warm white light engulfed Holly a little while after the spell took effect and she began to feel her strength come back somewhat.

 _"Last I saw her she was heading out of the Canteen a little while after you left. I think she was heading to the Courtyard? However, she's in the audience right about now. I can just about see her."_

Kiki began to channel something in the direction of Lilly. It looked like a faint, wispy line of smoke.

Holly appeared to be the only one who could see this. She looked like she was preparing to do something in response.

After the bell rang, Lilly lunged straight towards Kiki. She would be nearly on top of her soon. Haley took Lilly's lead and took off with her wings. She got a little closer than Lilly did before she created an ethereal blade and threw it in Kiki's direction.

Haley was a little overzealous with her throw and ended up knocking herself off balance a little, causing the blade to be thrown into the ground a little bit away from Kiki.

 _"Wait keep, you guarded what do you mean?"_

Kara was clearly confused she wasn't sure just what Kiki meant. A few seconds later Kiki was teleported into the arena Kara had thought she would have just been helping her like before not actually having to be in battle with her. She saw that Kiki formed a staff and looked back at the others who seemed rather mad that. Kara had now allied herself with Kiki Lilly was the first one to speak.

"She, didn't beat me and she's more of a friend to me than you ever were" Kara shouted back. She looked back at Kiki for a moment and moved towards her. "I'd rather see you lying here a broken mess on the floor"

She turned to look at Haley her attitude seemed to soften. A little as she looked at her old friend and heard her speak.

"I want to be back with you to I miss being with you" Kara says. Soon Lilly iinterrupted what Haley had said and Kara turned her attention back to her. "She, gets a say in this, she gets a say in this!" Kara screamed at her.

The shifting of emotions running through Kara's head. Wasn't doing her any good she kept this hidden from Kiki. Once more she looked at Haley "Do, you really believe that I'm dangerous?" Kara asked.

Kiki spoke to her once more.

 _"Focus on Lilly for right now"_

Having used the ring to scan both Lilly and Haley she got nothing. Back on this she tried the ring once more this time on Lilly who she told Kiki to focus on as she seemed to Kara. The most dangerous in the battle so far.

She looked to Holly who she had cast a spell on Holly seemed to get weaker. Yet she then cast something on herself as a warm white engulfed the girl. This didn't make Kara feel any better she knew what Holly could do in battle. Haley was the one she didn't know much about and she wanted to avoid harming her.

Kiki spoke once more about Eiko how she had headed towards the courtyard at first. Then seemed to now be in the crowd watching them.

 _"Damn it what's she doing here?"_

Still looking at Holly she noticed she seemed to be getting ready to do something. She couldn't let Holly cast a spell as she knew once she got going and started casting stuff it would. Be hard for Kara and Kiki to do anything against her or the others. She needed to by Kiki time and herself some as well yet she then noticed both Lilly and Haley make their moves against Kiki. As they came towards her Haley tried to attack Kiki yet missed with her blade. Lilly however was soon to be upon Kiki. Torn between wanting to attack Holly and save Kiki Kara decided on saving Kiki and turned her attention away from Holly.

"Fresh Wolf" Kara cast by creating a gust of wind, shaped like two white wolves to attack the enemy. She sent the two wolves heads straight at Lilly she aimed both her attacks at both of Lilly's legs hoping that if she could take them out or injure them. It would make Lilly's chances of getting to Kiki harder than before.

 _"Would it be okay if I cast spells on you to help out with this battle to make it. Harder for them to do you any sort of harm?"_

Haley had no answer for Kara's pre-battle question as she was under silence from Lilly.

 _"Got it."_

Holly began to cast something shortly after she noticed the line connecting Kiki to Lilly.

Holly had a bit of a hard time stopping the spell but, eventually, the wispy line of white smoke dissipated. Kiki gasped in shock as she noticed the spell failing.

 _"Damn it! She can see it?! Sorry, I'll try again in a bit. We need to stop her from interrupting my spells. Thankfully, I got something before it got stopped."_

As her scanning was stopped, Kiki turned her attention towards Kara and her defense. She clasped her hands together, turned her head downwards and closed her eyes, like she was in silent prayer. Shortly after that, a spectral shield appeared in front of Kara. It appeared to answer to Kara's commands as well as Kiki's.

 _"Any help is good help. Just make sure you're not too focused on supporting. That's my role."_

Kara blast forth a spell towards Lilly and aimed it at her legs. Knowing where the attack was aimed, due to the direction the wolves were charging in, gave Lilly a slightly better chance to avoid them.

Lilly managed to jump to the side just before the wolves reached her legs, then she continued her pursuit and aimed a charged attack at Kiki's chest.

Sensing that an attack was imminent, Kiki attempted to dodge the attack.

Kiki tried to quickly jump to the side but ended up falling over and landing on the floor. She dodged the attack, but was now prone for further assault until she had a chance to recover.

It was now Haley's turn to try and make up for her previous blunder with the throwing Sword. She quickly swooped in and tired to perform a dive attack onto Kiki, who was now prone. She placed both of her swords into a spear-head like shape and rapidly accelerated downwards.

With only small difficulty, Haley managed to be able to position herself for the descent she needed for this attack.

Haley's aim was a little off for the attack and she ended up hurtling towards the floor.

Haley couldn't correct her flight in time and ended up thrusting towards the ground. Thankfully, she hadn't impaled her swords that far so she was able to remove them shortly after landing. She was quite annoyed at her miscalculations. She must be letting her excitement take over.

Not hearing anything from Haley further built up Kara's anger towards Lilly. It just made her want to harm Lilly more to teach her a lesson. Kiki seemed to then agree with who she would keep her attention on for now as Holly cast her spell. She looked over and saw as Holly was able to make Kiki's spell go away this wasn't making things good.

 _"Holly, can see that type of stuff it makes her much harder to deal with. Do, you have anything you can use to interrupt her attacks?"_

She next returned her attention to Lilly where she was able to only get. A small amount of information it wasn't really much to go on. Soon she noticed a spectral shield appear in front of her and saw Kiki had cast the spell. She was thankful for this and decided to return the favor as seeing as how Lilly was able to dodge her attack. Only to move quickly once more towards Kiki who was able to dodge the attack yet fell to the floor. Where Haley tried to attack her yet missed out.

 _"This should help you out a bit_ _Mist Body_ _!"_

Kara cast a spell on Kiki where the user transform her body into mist that can move around freely at high speed and teleport. While in this state, all physical and Magical attacks are negated. As she looked back at the others. She needed to try something out she switched her attention over to Holly and knew what her next attack would be. She then once more looked over at Haley again and decided to try another means of getting into contact with the girl. This also made her think of her last battle with Haley and would wonder if she would want her to do that to her again.

 _"Remember our last battle with each other when we all fought together. Want me to cast my Wind Magic on you like before?"_

She wasn't sure if it would work but she tried it out anyway yet would Haley agree to it?

After successfully interrupting Kiki's casting, Holly was able to react enough to potentially turn the tide of battle against their opponents. Holly raised her staff to the sky and a piercing beam of white light shot upwards from it, only to burst into tens of thousands of little stars to encase the battlefield. The stars seemed to react to both Lilly and Haley.

Both of the girls seemed to get quicker and more accurate with their assaults and, on very rare occasions, strike a second time in the same attack.

 _"That doesn't look good..."_

Thanks to the assistance from Kara, Kiki was able to come to her feet while phasing as a form of mist around 20ft away from the center of the combat and towards Holly. While moving as a body of mist, Kiki tried to put down some form of distraction.

Kiki was nearly perfect in her placement of her distraction. Around 15ft away from the combat with Haley and Lilly, a small 5ft diameter of the battlefield glowed briefly before returning to normal. A tactical trap, maybe?

Holly saw the flash on the ground but didn't pay it much heed. It was probably the stars from her own spell blinking out after hitting the floor.

Seeing as how her prey was escaping, but not wanting to risk a potential surprise assault, Lilly turned her attention to Kara and attempted to slash at her in a horizontal arc with her blade.

Holly noticed that Lilly was about to completely miss with her attack. She quickly moved her hand towards Lilly and a blast of light shot out from it to encase Lilly.

Despite the second chance, Lilly still failed to hit Kara, however, she did not accidentally hit Haley instead, though her blade did come really close near the start of her swing.

Unlike Lilly, Haley wanted to really prove herself as being a worthy combatant to hopefully redeem herself from her earlier failures. She brazenly flew away from Kara and towards the now corporeal Kiki.

While flying away, Haley quickly replied to the mental message from Kara.

 _"Please don't try to talk to me...I don't want to upset Lilly even more."_

While waiting on Haley to respond to her she noticed that a bunch. Of stars had began to form around the battlefield. Looking around to see where they had come from, Kara saw as it had been Holly who had been the one to cast the spell the stars seemed to in case the entire battlefield. Which for now made it hard to see things. As the stars cleared out she noticed that both Lilly and Haley were moving much faster than normal. She then got a message from Kiki which was played just like how she herself felt.

 _"Your right, focus your attention on Holly, If you can do that ability you used when control her mind. Use it as she would be of great help to us"_

It seemed that Kiki did just that she didn't see what Kiki had done, yet was sure. She must have done something she looked back only to see Lilly was nearly upon her. She got ready to try and dodge the attack yet Lilly missed and then missed again with her second attack. She finally got something from Haley. What Haley said just again nearly set her off she was getting tired of Lilly always being the one to control everything being said with her sisters. She hated her for it yet she turned her attention away from Lilly to Haley what she was about to do she didn't want. But wasn't about to let Haley attack Kiki. First she used the ring on Haley to see if she could get anything off the girl as she was flying away from her. Not wanting Haley to harm Kiki in any sort of way Kara quickly summoned her sword It appeared in her right hand and she swung the sword at her right before she took off. She then looked back at Lilly.

"Is this the best that you can do, come on show me your true power show me what Chanki can. Do, transform go wild show me what you can DO!" Kara screamed.

 _"Easier said than done. You're the attacker here. If she truly can see what I'm doing, then she could stop the Mind Control. Plus, for me to do that, I need quite a bit of time to plant a Suggestion in their heads before taking them over."_

After planting the trap, it quickly armed itself.

 _"Try to draw Lilly over to that space and make her step on it. Whatever you do, don't step on it yourself. Plus, you might want to plug your ears when it's activated if you're easily swayed to someone else's Will. It could potentially turn this battle in our favor."_

After the message back from Kiki, the space which previously flashed glowed once more but, this time, only to Kiki and Kara. It was around 15ft from Kara's current location, and Haley was closing in on it pretty fast.

Haley's lack of cautious withdrawal allowed Kara to quickly strike at her.

It was a pretty powerful blow. It struck the shield around Haley and caused her to get knocked off course for a second.

Kiki had gotten close to Holly than she'd like so she backed off a bit, placing herself an extra 5ft from Kiki before moving on to her next action. Seeing as how Haley had missed pretty much every attack she tried, Holly decided to help her out a little.

Holly didn't accidentally buff Kara this time. A beam of red light shot forth from Holly's staff towards Haley before going into somewhat of an updraft and encasing her in a brief red glow.

It didn't last as long as she'd hoped, but it would help her next attempt at least.

Haley managed to get back on course for her assault towards Kiki and decided to do a fly-by strike.

Even without getting close enough, Haley completely fumbled her flight and ended up nose-diving into the ground...

...no more than one step away from Kiki's placed trap. That could have been really bad.

Haley's shield flickered once more. Poor girl was having no luck this time.

After the failures of he sister, who was obviously not taking this very seriously or just trying to show off, Lilly heard a shout back from Kara. It appeared to be a challenge to 'get serious'. Instead of fighting back or challenging the taunt, Lilly merely let her blades drop to her sides in her hands.

"I was hoping to be wrong. Turns out I was mistaken." Lilly quietly sighed. "Is that truly what you want? Are you seriously bent on killing every one of us?! What do we mean to you?! Are we nothing more than pawns who's emotions you can shatter as you see fit?!" She shouted back, her voice strained with suppressed tears. "If you really want to go all out, I can call this off."

 _"What the...? Is she trying to reason with you? What she's talking about?"_

 _"I've got to keep the others at bay, along with keeping you safe. I don't want my new friend being harmed"_

Kara, after talking with Kiki for a moment had attacked Haley. She didn't really feel happy for doing so, since she didn't want to. But if she didn't take this fight serious herself Haley might not forgive her she just hoped that Haley wouldn't be mad at her. She then heard Kiki speak once more to her.

 _"I'll try and see what I can do, just make sure that you don't step in it yourself"_

Kara looked over and saw the flashing spot on the ground. She slowly started to move towards it while keeping an eye on the others. She saw as Holly cast a spell on Haley and looked to see as Haley crashed into the ground near Kiki. Knowing she still had the shield from earlier Kara sent it to protect Kiki in case Haley tried to attack her.

Kara was about to call out to Haley to tell her something when she heard Lilly call out to her. Turning away she to face her she listened to what was said. She also kept her guard up in case Lilly tried anything against her.

"This isn't what I want, I want all of us to get along once more. I would never kill any of you as I care a lot about each of you. You want to know what you all mean to me? I'm struggling with my feelings for a your sister Haley, I have Holly who is totally scared of me and wants nothing to do with me. I have you who wants to kill me yet I want to be back to being your friend." Kara says.

She goes quiet to let everything sink in.

"I have seen something involving your sisters and I don't want it to come to pass. So, please call off this battle and I will explain to you what I mean" Kara says. She then hears Kiki call out to her and listens.

 _"I don't know, keep your guard up this can all be a trick"_

 _"N-now's not the time to say those kinds of things! There's a time and place for everything."_

 _Despite the harsh words, it was clear that the comment had just shocked Kiki a little and, truthfully, she was happy with it._

 _"What kind of tactician would I be if I fell for my own trap?"_

 _Kiki took that as more of a comical misconception than a warning. She wasn't about to fall for her own tricks._

 _Before any other action could take place, a discussion between Kara and Lilly took all the attention. All combatants and audience members turned their full attention to the quarreling pair._

 _Kara tried to explain herself to Lilly, who just listened with her head down, trembling with suppressed feelings._

 _"If that's what you want, then why were you so keen on fighting us? Why did you want this battle to happen? Why...?" Lilly answered with a quaking voice. "Why didn't you try to reason with me back then?"_

 _"If that's a trick, then she's a great actor. She seems pretty genuine to me, and I'm someone who knows personas like the back of my hand. Maybe you should talk with her some more? Try to talk her out of all of this and, whatever you do, don't set her off. She's ready to change right now. I can sense the increase in power."_

 _"When the time comes I will tell them what I saw, I just want things back to how they were"_

She waited on Lilly's reply back to her trying to sort out her wants and feelings. Kiki then spoke once more.

 _"Not, a very good one but you still are a nice help thank you"_

Everything was quiet between the pair of girls even the audience was quiet. When normally they'd be chant to see blood or at least someone embarrassed. Lilly then spoke once more about what she wanted to know as she still seemed choked up about things.

"I didn't want to do, this battle I just wanted to talk. I tried to explain things to both Holly and Haley, yet you kept being mean to me and things led to this right now. I'm willing to reason with you right now but please call off this battle once done all four of us can have a long talk"

 _"I don't know she can be telling the truth or lying her ass off. I'll try to talk to her more, I'd say you should be more worried about me going off. Remember what you saw happened to me when I was younger. Would you really want to see that happen here and now? if she does change I will change as well to try and stop her. I only ask that you escape from here as quickly as you can if something goes wrong?"_

Once more, Kara requested for the battle to be called off. After a few moments of silence, and Haley looking rather restless to get back into the fight, Lilly raised her hand and turned to the Referee of the battle.

"I forfeit this match. We're finished here." Lilly informed the Referee. She then turned back to Kara before voicing her next concern. "Make that all five of us. There's a girl in the audience who seems very interested in my Sisters. I want to see what's got her attention with them."

Lilly indicated towards where Eiko was in the audience. Eiko was, indeed, looking very interested in the battle and, particularly, the twins.

 _"We actually managed to defuse this fight? Nice going."_

Not knowing if anything might happen in these moments of silence. Kara kept her guard up she could tell that Haley looked a little restless. She knew of a way to make it up to her and hoped that Haley would agree to it once she was feeling better.

"I promise we can have a nice battle again just between us two once your all better"

She then turned to Lilly who informed the referee that the battle was over. Kara powered down and the first think she did was run over to Haley and give her a big hug. Before moving onto Holly and last Lilly she backed away a little then spoke once more.

"Yes, let's go see Eiko I've still got my own questions for that girl. But I want all four of us to have a talk later to try and settle things out between us okay?" Kara asked.

She looked up towards Eiko, and gave her a death glare, Knowing she still had to do what Chanki wanted her to do. She turned to the sisters and asked her next question. "H-happy birthday did you like my presents?"

 _"I'm glad, but not all fights will be as easy as this was. I have a small request I'd like you to keep tabs on all three Seras and me as well. As my main concern is what I saw in that vision along with maybe if it were to happen again me falling completely under the Darknesses control again"_

The five girls started to head towards Eiko.

Kara suggested the idea of there being a one-on-one battle between herself and Haley at a later date to make up for this anti-climatic ending.

"I'm holding you to that, you know?" Haley answered. She looked a little more relaxed now.

Kara went on a hugging spree once the battle was over. Before any random triggering of traps happened due to lowered guards, Kiki quickly disarmed her trap. It would be quite bad if it was triggered. Kara first hugged Haley, who just returned the gesture quite warmly. Holly shied away a little when Kara came heading towards her but, after seeing that it was just a hug, she let it go this once, though she was still a little scared of Kara. Lilly initially didn't want anything to do with hugging Kara but, after seeing the longing gazes from both her Sisters, Lilly also let it slide, just this once, and gave her a small hug back. After the hug-fest, discussions began.

"Eiko's her name, is it?" Lilly questioned. "Can't say I've heard that name before. Sounds like something out of a game. We can take a little later but, first, I want to talk to Eiko."

Eiko just stared back at Kara, who gave her a death glare, and grinned a little before signalling the age-old 'You're dead' gesture, which was, in Eiko's case, a nail across the throat.

Kara then asked what the twins thought of their presents.

"To be honest, they're still in our bags. We wanted you to be here before we opened them." Haley replied. "Happy birthday to you as well. Lilly might not show it, but she also got you something for your Birthday, even after all of what happened. Doesn't her necklace look like it is missing something behind it?"

 _"How do you think I knew you were at their house? Also, how do you think I got there so quickly? I've been keeping tabs on the lot of you for a long time. I'll show you how, eventually."_

Eiko began to come down from her place on the bleachers and towards the approaching girls. She had her hands up in a surrender gesture.

"No violence here. We've had enough Drama for one day. Let's just be civilized, shall we?" Eiko informed the girls with a smile on her face.

Haley agreed to her request to a one on one battle between the two of them.

"Yes, and I promise that this fight will make up for our last one" Kara replied.

Kara in her hugs of the girls was happy with Haley's hug. With Holly she could tell that she was still scared of her. This still hurt the same could be said for when she hugged Lilly who didn't seem to like it. This made her feel sad on the inside but she didn't show it to the others.

"Yes, Eiko is her name, I want you to take a good look at the pendent around her neck" Kara pointed out as they started up the stairs towards her. Seeing the gesture Eiko made just made her hate the girl even more. She already had her own plans for Eiko once she was alone with her.

Kara was then told that both girls still had not opened their presents yet. And wanted Kara to be there with them we they did so. This made things kinda hard for her as she had already a rather busy rest of the day planned out. "I'll try and be there later this evening" She was then told Lilly had something for her as a present. "I never noticed that before, do you have anything for me?" Kara asked in a small whisper so, only Haley could hear the last part.

 _"I guess that was kinda pointless to ask but keep things up"_

"Now, I ask this once more Eiko where did you come across the pendent around your neck?" Kara demanded to know she saw the smile on the girl's face. "Oh, and this time no lying in our faces" She informed her.

"What's so important about a pendant? A girls like jewelry." Lilly questioned, a little confused about the fixation with accessories.

Kara informed the twins that she'd try to be there for the evening.

"You mean we can't open them at school?" Haley asked, a little upset with the time period on when she can open her presents. This dejection was soon turned to her usual upbeat self when Kara asked if she had a present for her. "Maaaaaayyyyyybeeee I do." She answered with a clear ulterior motive to her words. The suggestive fluttering of her eyelashes also attested to the idea of there being more behind it all.

 _"If you want me to, I can."_

It was clear that her answer was just a formality. She was going to do it, anyway.

"Words just go in one ear and out the other with you." Eiko sighed as she shook her head disapprovingly. "It must be great to have such an empty head. I've told you time and time again, it's a g." The sarcasm was clear in the slow speed at which she said what it was, accentuating every syllable like she was talking to a toddler. "I got it when I conscripted."

"This pendent has the same symbol that is on the hilt of Haley's sword. When you see it you will understand what I mean" Kara pointed out.

Haley seemed a bit upset that Kara wouldn't be there after school. To open the presents she tried to explain this to her the best she can. "I'm sorry, but I can't as I've got a new job I'm starting after school maybe on one of my break times you can stop by and we can open them then?" Kara asked her. Haley returned to her normal upbeat self when Kara had asked if she had a present for her. This just made Kara want to know what it was when she saw Haley's fluttering her eyelashes.

 _"I'd like that, would it be okay if the girl's stopped by at the shop. Later so, we can open our presents together say when I have a break-time, I'd need to give the the address and name of the place is this okay with you?"_

Hearing Eiko's sigh and then answer, Nearly sent Kara off with how she said it. She quickly went over and grabbed Eiko by the blouse. Lifting her up off the ground with some magic use. "I already know that damn it, what I want to know is how you truly got it NOW!" Kara yelled in her face. With her other hand she reached under Eiko's blouse and pulled the pendent off from around her neck and tossed it to Lilly. So that she could have a better look at it, "You better tell us all everything and I mean everything unless you want something to happen to you" Kara threatened her.

Before putting her down and stepping away she might have went too far. With what she just did but Eiko was annoying her to no end.

"That is strange..." Lilly agreed. This revelations had piqued her interest.

Kara informed the twins of her new job. They seemed to understand the commitments, but very vaguely.

 _"Why not just have them tag along when we go? Customers are always a welcoming sight in any service industry. That way, we can all go in together and I can ensure that they are 'Valued Customers'."_

Kiki was all for the idea of getting more customers. More customers equals more money, after all.

Kara began to physically assault Eiko after hearing her answer. She ripped the necklace off of her and threw it to Lilly. This seemed to trigger something very unusual with her. Eiko began to thrash around as Kara held her aloft.

"GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!" Eiko screamed as she thrashed around.

Kara's ring began to rapidly send warning signals to Kara's mind.

'WARNING: Alteration at 95%. Suggest: Cease and desist. Repeat: Cease and desist. Catalyst needed to prevent change: Missing. Suggest: Find and return before Alteration reaches 100%. Estimated time left before Alteration reaches critical level: 8 seconds, 7 seconds, 6 seconds...'

Kara placed Eiko down and she quickly ran over to Lilly to try and snatch the pendant back.

"Give it back!" Eiko repeated.

This gave her a chance to calm down some and speak with Kiki about bringing the girls along with her to the job.

 _"That can work, as I get to spend more time with them. Plus they can see what I do, just don't let them know yet the main reason why I have this job"_

Kara then went on to ask if the girls wanted to come along to see her new job.

"Would you guys like to come along with me too my new job?" Kara asked. She took a moment to look over to Holly.

 _"Please don't be scared of me"_

Lilly seemed interested now in seeing the pendent that Kara had just tossed to her. She let Lilly look at it for a while. Right after she had ripped the necklace off of Eiko she felt her start to thrash around. This was rather odd as Eiko began to scream that she wanted it back odder still was what Kara got in her mind. She was rather confused at what she was seeing in her mind and went on to follow the rings suggestion. After Lilly had looked at the necklace, she went over and took it then gave it back to Eiko.

She'd need to find out what this truly meant. "Now please tell these girls here everything that you told me and Kiki earlier, I'm sure they have their own questions and no funny stuff now" Kara warned.

Kara asked if the Sera sisters wanted to come along to her new place of work.

"Will there be food?" Was all Haley answered. "If there is, then count me in."

Holly just took a moment to think things over and then, eventually, nodded her consent.

"If they're going, then I need to go as well. Will you take us there, or will we need to find out own way?" Lilly concluded.

Eiko's movements appeared to be more animalistic than before when she began to sprint, on all fours, towards the necklace's current holder. Her strength also appeared to be greatly increased as Kara was having a hard time holding her back. Thankfully, the necklace was returned to Eiko and she quickly grabbed it solid in her right hand before running a good distance away from the group, but still within communication distance. Pale brown wolf ears and tail were now noticeable on her. Were they natural, or fake? When she finally turned back towards the group, she was now posed like a wolf resting on its hind legs. She stared Kara down with her now red eyes. When she next spoke, her voice sounded more gruff and her speech became broken.

"Kara take Treasure. Kara bad." Eiko stated. "Eiko, hunt bad. Eiko, hunt Kara. Next time Kara take Treasure, Kara lose hand! Eiko certain!"

Eiko then growled at Kara before sprinting off away from the group like a wolf returning to its den. Her speed certainly matched her new form. Only one thing remained on the ring:

'Alteration: 100% - Gamma Phase change.'

"A real live wolf girl! SO COOL!" Haley gleefully cheered.

"Didn't think Hybrids were real." Lilly simply shrugged.

The only one who seemed really shocked by this was Kiki. Her face went deathly pale as she muttered something to herself.

"I thought the research was stopped..." Kiki said to herself, her voice a little over a whisper. "Why...? How...?"

Haley wanted to know if there would be food, "I'm sure there will be food there" Kara told her. As Holly nodded with wanting to come along, Lilly would be coming along to and asked if they would go right there or need to find a way. "Why not come with us there, though someone would need to stop. At your house to get the gifts and all" Kara replied.

Once that was taken care of she looked back at Eiko who seemed to have gone. Through a change she seemed to have changed into wolf of some sorts she had the ears, tail eyes. She heard next when Eiko threatened to harm her if she took the necklace once more. Kara didn't like this if Eiko did try and harm her she'd kill her that was for certain. She saw what was on the ring in her mind and thought it over as Lilly and Haley spoke.

Kara now knew she needed to do some research about this. She looked the way that Eiko had run off too not seeing that Kiki was in shock. Soon the bell rang signalling the end of lunch the five girls needed to get to class in a hurry or they'd be late.

"Damn it, if we don't hurry we will be late" Kara sighed.

Wanting to spend more time with the others she turned and started to end out of the arena.

After the drama with the necklace, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch time. Kiki was the only one who lagged behind the others. She didn't start moving until a few moments after the others. She was still mumbling stuff to herself before she began to head back to classes. Lilly decided to take this opportunity to question Kara on her unlikely partnership.

"Why did you suddenly decide that she's a good person?" Lilly asked Kara quietly, trying to prevent Kiki from hearing her, though that wasn't hard at present. "Anyway, that necklace the girl had on her, it's a cheap knock-off. It's not made of the same material and it's clearly an imitation. The cutting of the divide is completely different from Haley's as well. The only similar thing about the two is the appearance. How could she have Haley's charm if Haley's currently got hers on her?"

After answers were given, the group separated into their own classes, leaving Kara and Lilly together.

As the girl's headed off to their classes Kara was soon left alone with Lilly. Who started to question her about why she had partnered with Kiki. "Because both her and me are more alike than you would know, we have both seen somethings about each other. That gave us a better understanding of one another" Kara informed her. Lilly, then spoke up about the necklace that Eiko had. "I don't know, all I know if that I've never seen Eiko around town before today. I can't even say where she got it, all I know if that she's part of some army unit and has both my and you House backing her up" Kara sighed.

Seeing that now that she was alone with Lilly she had her own question to ask her. "What, happened to Holly why was she all bruised up like that and how did Haley heal so fast all of a sudden?" Kara asked.

Kara gave her reasoning for allying with Kiki. Lilly seemed to take that as a valid reason but she also looked like she was doubting her a little. Nobody can change that fast.

Kara then explained that Eiko was in some form of Military Unit with, supposedly, both House Sera and House Ravenclaw backing it. Any person could tell that the two Houses hated each other more than anything so why would they pair up to back up some random Military unit? This just caused Lilly to laugh.

"Are you sure she's not just some nut-job who's stuck in her own delusions?" Lilly chuckled. "She looked far too young to even be considered to be available for Military recruitment. Plus, she looked more like a pampered little girl than a fighter."

Kara began to question about Holly again. This time, Lilly opened up a little more, but was still cutting out a lot of details.

"All I know is that some kids in her class were picking on her because she can't talk right now. An easy target, probably. All that Haley's told me is that she sorted out those bullies. She was just like she was yesterday before 'dealing' with them, as she said, but quickly and miraculously healed up after sorting out the bullies. It's kind of strange. I tried to get more out of her, but she just repeated herself."

"I don't truly know, all I know is what she told me, there was a bunch of our House Crests on her blazer. Which means more than just our two Houses are backing her, her unit is currently fighting against someone now as the 'Reaping Inferno' plus, this morning, I fought against something that was after her Lilly, it was far stronger than anything I have ever faced before. None of my attacks could do any harm to it, and just being there in that room seeing all that blo..." Kara stopped herself from saying any more.

She didn't want to speak aloud about what she had seen, Just wanting to forget that it ever happened soon Lilly spoke of what happened with Holly. "This all seems weird to me everything that has happened is all too weird" She then turned to face Lilly what she asked next might sound weird to Lilly but she needed to say it.

"I want you to do be a favor, I ask you this because Haley means more to me than anything. Please if you have meet someone named Erys, do not let Haley form a contract with them or have any interaction with them. I want you to promise me this please Lilly promise me that you won't let this happen to her, I know this sounds weird but I can't say the truth of this matter right now. Just promise me you will do this favor for me" Kara requested of Lilly.

Soon the final bell rang meaning both girls were late for class. Once Kara got her answer from Lilly she quickly headed off to her next class.

Kara further elaborated on what was (mentally) wrong with Eiko. Lilly's expressions showed clear lack of belief in this elaborate revelation.

"Have you been on some stuff for the day I wasn't there?" Lilly asked, her face showing a 'You're joking, right?' look. "Did she give you some white powder to sniff, or some green things to smoke?"

Kara, whom was clearly on some weird stuff, came out with another rather grandiose request. Lilly, who just wanted to go back to some form of sanity for company, just agreed to everything.

"Yeah, sure. I'll make sure she doesn't speak to some people in trench coats or eat some funny sweets." Lilly agreed, for pure closure of the conversation. Thankfully, she was saved by the final bell.

Both girls went their separate ways to their next classes.

As Kara headed to her final class she remembered her last talk with Lilly. Before they had parted ways the look she had given Lilly and Eiko was serious. She knew that Lilly didn't believe her in what she was saying but she had agreed to do as Kara requested. Even though she didn't really believe it.

She entered into her class,

The rest of the school day with Kara was uneventful. All she could really do, is think about everything that had happened to her today. She was worried about the Seras and worried about herself. Someone her age shouldn't have to be dealing with all this stuff and be leading a normal life yet Kara wasn't normal. As the classes passed for her and the day ended, she was glad that if was all over.

She headed to the courtyard and waited for the girls to show up.

After an uneventful afternoon, Lilly, the twins and Kiki all headed to the designated meeting spot, which was the courtyard. The twins were the first to get there, as their classes were closer to the Courtyard, and Kiki was the last person to arrive. Once all the company was accounted for, Kiki informed the group of the plans.

"Kara's new job is around a ten minute walk from this school. When we arrive, only Kara and myself will go in first, as there's a lot of stuff which needs to be done before customers are allowed in there. The actual opening time for afternoon service is half three. I'll let you know when you can come in. You won't have to wait the full 20 minutes outside." Kiki explained to the group. "Any questions?"

Haley was the first to raise her hand.

"Will we get cake?" Haley asked.

"Yes, you can get cake, if you pay for it." Kiki sighed.

"How much is cake?"

"It depends on what cake you go for."

"What cakes are there?"

Kiki was getting a little annoyed with this chain of questions, but kept her professional composure. She was clearly used to this.

"You'll see when you get there." Kiki closed the conversation.

After the random question time, Kiki began to lead the way to the new place of work.

Kara was first greeted by the twins, she smiled when she saw Haley and waved to Holly. Lilly joined them a few moments later as did Kiki. Soon the girls were informed by Kiki that it was a ten minute walk to Kara's new job and there was stuff that needed to be done. Before customers were allowed inside. The place didn't open until half three but the girls could come in sooner.

Haley went on to ask about cakes and Kara giggled at her for this.

"Haley, there will be plenty of cakes there I'm sure, unless you'd like me to be your cake instead?" Kara whispered the last part of this to Haley so only she could hear. Then gave Haley a kiss on her head before backing away as Kiki began to lead the way to the job site.

 _ **Across Town**_

Yukina, had already left school ahead of everyone else she was supposed to meet. Up with Marici and Darien at the Ravenclaw Manor, once there they would all set out. To the Sera Manor and put a end to things once and for all. Yukina arrived at the Manor five minutes later, she saw Marici standing outside and a young man standing off to the side this must have been Darien.

Kara posed the option of her being Haley's cake to her alone.

"That's not a bad idea. I hope I can order cream while I'm there..." Haley whispered back with a grin.

The walk took the girls to the town center and down an alleyway near the main shopping center. This alleyway was filled with bakeries and other delicatessens. Finally, Kiki stopped outside a little cafe. The cafe was called 'Cafe Kira' and it had a sign outside:

'Cafe Kira,

Dear valued customers,

This cafe operates a 'No tipping' policy. What that means it that we won't accept tips from our customers, as new regulations dictate. However, to compensate for the lack of tips, some menu items have gone up in price to meet the new national minimum. Don't be dismayed, we will all up our game and make the new prices worth it. Just leave it to your little sisters!

Cafe Kira staff~ 3 '

At the bottom of the sign, there were a few chibi drawings of the staff members. All of them seemed to sport some form of animal regalia, like ears and tails. Kiki could clearly be made out by just her pose, as it was the most elaborate of all of them: a smile, accompanied by a wink and her hand in a 'peace' sign over her open eye.

"We're here." Kiki informed the group. "Just wait a bit and you can come in as well. Kara, come with me."

Kara was having fun once more, with Haley as she heard what was whispered back. "Oh, I'm sure you'd love that" Kara whispered back.

The walk while long was short, she spent the time looking around the town. Plus even going as far as to hold Haley's hand she tried once to do this with Lilly and Holly, But they didn't want to soon they arrived at the cafe called 'Cafe Kira' she saw the sign outside and read it.

She also saw a few chibi drawings and was begining to wonder if she'd be dressing up in. Animal ears and a tail much like what she saw in the drawing. Kiki then told the girls to wait just a bit and for Kara to follow along with her. She said good bye and followed Kiki into the cafe.

 _ **Across Town**_

The party of three after talking over everything with mainly Yukina and Marici. Doing the talk as Darien seemed offly quiet agreed to move out. The three of them headed into the sky and flew towards Sera Manor.

The Sera Sisters waited outside the Cafe while Kara and Kiki headed in. Once inside, the pair were met with the sweet smell of Vanilla, Coffee and the usual scents of a Cafe. However, while the smell was authentic, the workers were less than what was expected. All of them, like the drawings outside, had animal ears and tails. The uniforms were all cute and trendy, like a modern take on Traditional Maid Outfits. Kiki must have great design sense to think this up.

Only one of the workers, a small girl with bunny ears and tail wearing red-rimmed glasses, seemed to be trying to get the rest of the workers motivated, but failing.

"Please, you have to check the stock. We're opening in less than twenty minutes. If Kiki saw this..." The girl began. No one was listening to her.

Kiki noticed all of the non-compliance and anger was clear in her look, but she was still hiding it behind a smile.

"Please wait..." Kiki told Kara before heading off into the back room. Moments later, Kiki came back out again in full Cafe regalia, sporting a large megaphone and flashing a 'Assistant Manager' badge on her apron.

"Full cast, front and center NOW!" Kiki shouted through the megaphone. The girl sleeping on the table, who had brown and white fox ears with a white tipped tail, fell off her chair onto the floor before rallying the rest of the girls.

"You heard the boss! Front and center!" The girl repeated.

All the girls lined up in the middle of the cafe like a regimental military force. Kiki then began to lecture the lot of them.

 _ **Outside the Sera Manor - 3:15pm**_

Eiko quickly hurried down the streets towards the Sera Manor. She was back to looking like a human once more.

"Only fifteen minutes. Without my weapons..." Eiko quietly said to herself. "At least they're all safe. I can't back out now."

Eiko hurried towards the large close gates of the manor and clambered over them, not caring if she was on CCTV surveillance or anything. She had to do something.

As Kara entered into the cafe she was greeted the normal smells that one. Normally found in places like this she took the time to look the place over, She saw several girls who were wearing maid outfits which Kara guessed was the norm here. She saw one girl trying to get the other girls motivated yet was failing to do so. Kiki then told Kara to wait and she did just that watching as everything went down.

Kiki then returned dressed up as well, this made Kara sigh as she was now sure. She'd be having to dress up as well. Kiki then told everyone to get in line front and center deciding to follow the rules she joined the girls already there. As Kiki went down the line of lecturing the girls.

 _ **Outside the Sera Manor - 3:17pm**_

From the sky fell the group of three they landed before the main house. Looking around Marici was the first to transform into her battle outfit. She wears a short black frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles for the skirt. The top has a circular opening between her breasts, and the straps of the top cross before reaching her neck on either side. The top has an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of pink goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the pink strips.

She has a white collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reaches over her collar bones. It is bound by a pink ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck. It has a golden oval decoration in the center and a pair of ribbons trailing from it that reach her hips.

She wears detached, loose black sleeves that are puffed up under her shoulders run past her hands, becoming wider toward the end. It has three gold buttons at the cuff. A black ribbon is tied into a bow at the top outermost sides of these sleeves, and its tails reach the length of the sleeves. White lace frills decorate the tops of the sleeves, and longer white frills hang out under the sleeves. The white also peeks out in a slit at the puffy part of the sleeves under either ribbon.

Under these sleeves, she wears another pair of black sleeves that are tighter against her skin and reach her knuckles. Each one has a pair of pink stripes running down her arms and to her knuckles. They can only be seen when the loose sleeves over them are slid back for some reason.

She wears tall black boots that are initially folded below her knees, but they become unfolded after she attacks. After unfolding, they reach mid-thigh and have a slit down to either knee. They have tall golden stilettos.

On certain occasions, she may wear a black cloak attached to the back of her top at her waist. It runs from her waist down to her ankles and is split down the center. The inner lining is pink.

"Soon, we will be done with this whole thing once the Seras are out of the way. My father can begin his own plans for conquest of this damned city" Marici laughed.

Kiki called out the girls one at a time and told them what they were doing wrong, what they should have been doing, and what would happen if they did it again. Each girl was apologetic to a fault. The only girl who wasn't called out was the girl with bunny ears and glasses. Instead of being lectured, she was used as an example of what the others should be like. The final girl to be lectured was the one who was sleeping on the table. By the look of her uniform, she was probably the stand-in for Kiki when she wasn't there.

"Leigh, you're meant to be my second in command. Why were you sleeping on the table?!" Kiki lectured the girl. "What if a customer came in? What would that make our Cafe look like then?"

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Leigh answered, but it was clear that she was faking it. "You know we don't open until half past, so why would a customer come in?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here! For your punishment, I want you to count every coffee bean we have in stock!"

"But that's impossible!"

"Did I ask if it was possible, or did I tell you to do it?"

Leigh huffed and headed off towards the counter to supposedly begin her punishment.

"Back to work. I don't want to see any of you slacking off!" Kiki finished before heading back over to Leigh. The other girls all complied and the Cafe was starting to look more like it was supposed to.

Kiki and Leigh had a quiet discussion at the counter. Eventually, it seemed like Kiki had let Leigh off her punishment, on one condition. Both girls headed back over to Kara. Kiki's badge was now just showing her name, in flowing, flowery pink script. Her badge must be reversible.

"This is the newcomer who'll be starting today. Her name's Kara and she'll be shadowing you for a bit." Kiki explained to Leigh, who just looked Kara over.

Leigh was around the same height as Kara, if a little taller due to her ears. She had dark brown eyes and light sandy coloured hair to match her ears and tail. She looked no older than Eiko, but it was clear that she was definitely the age she appeared to be. Her uniform was a golden brown colour and it was styled slightly differently from the other uniforms. This one had more pockets, for one thing. From close up, it appeared that her ears and tail was most certainly not a fake. They looked so natural against her body, like she was born with them. Strangely, Eiko also had something similar like this...

"Not cute at all." Leigh summarized. She sounded quite youthful and had a mischievous streak to her voice, kind of like Haley. "Spiral hair is just far too old fashioned, her clothing looks too plain, her face has potential, but it needs some make-up to really shine, her posture looks more like a boy than a girl and she has no charm potential."

 _ **Outside the Sera Manor - 3:17pm**_

Eiko had just about got over the fence and hidden in some bushes before the assailants flew down. They were a little early. No stealth at all, either. Overconfidence was extreme with them. Three on one was rather bad odds, but at least the one was a trained veteran solider with ranks behind them. She stood a better chance than untrained servants. Though, she had a feeling she wouldn't make it out of this battle...

...sacrifices were needed.

Kara stood waiting in line, as Kiki went about still lecturing the other girls. She wondered if Kiki always dd this sort of thing while on the job and just hoped that it. Didn't happen to her at some point in time. Kiki then began to speak with a girl named Leigh she listened closely the best that she could. Once it was over with Kiki and Leigh walked towards her.

Kara was then introduced to the girl and knew this was the one. Who she would be shadowing for a bit Kara looked her over a bit. She looked okay by Kara's own account but she wasn't interested in this girl who then started to look and comment her over.

"Hey, just wait a minute what do you think your doing? my hair isn't old fashioned, Why would I want to wear make-up, how dare you say that about my posture when your one to talk girl!" Kara called out to her.

 _ **Outside the Sera Manor - 3:18pm**_

After Marici had transformed, Darien stepped forward his black hair goes down just past his ears and his red and golden eyes seem to have the ability to stare into a person's soul. His tanned skin shows that he has spent countless hours out in the sun, mainly due to training.He often states that he has undergone physical conditioning in the past though it is never stated what it was for; some assume that it was for when he discovered his magic and began to strengthen his body. Darien is surprisingly tall and has a well toned yet lean physique, being defined by his six pack underneath his attire. When it come to clothing, Darien is often seen wearing one outfit; this outfit consist of a black high-collared trench coat that is left unzipped from the waist down. Keeping the trench coat somewhat closed is a gold belt that has a golden buckle that is used to strap two pieces of clothing together, securing them in place. Underneath his complex trench coat, Darien has on a white collared shirt as well as matching black pants and to finish it off, he wears a pair of black knee-high boots that have silver frames on them.

He looked over at Marici.

"I have other places I'd rather be than here with you two. Now hurry this along the sooner we get this over with the better" Darien stated.

Yukina changed into her battle outfit as well. She then noticed a CCTV camera had turned her way. Quickly formed a small ball of ice and shot it at the camera destroying it. The two girls headed towards the doors of the Manor while Darien remained outside.

Leigh's summary of Kara was blunt to a fault, which soon sent Kara off on one again.

"Yup, she's going to blend right in with the Terse girls." Leigh sighed, unaffected by the retorts. "Are you okay with berating men and insulting them like you did to me? If you are, you're better of shadowing someone else."

What kind of Cafe was this if the staff were allowed to insult their customers?

"Just do what you're told to do." Kiki told Leigh once more. "Take her to the Locker room and get her changed into one of the spare uniforms. She's about your size, so just use one of your old ones."

"Yes, ma'am." Leigh responded, sarcasm on the end of her statement. Kiki just overlooked.

Leigh led Kara off to the room Kiki went in to. It was full of traditional lockers, each of them had a person's name on. Seemed like each staff member had their own locker. Leigh opened her locker and took out one of the old uniforms in there. It was pretty much in pristine condition. It had a purple colour to it, unlike Leigh's golden brown one, but, aside from that, it looked the same.

"Purple for terse girls." Leigh informed Kara. "That way, the customers know which girl to pick to serve them."

Once the cafe was in order, Kiki allowed the Sera sisters to come on in. During this time, she got a message through her earring, which doubled up as a receiver as well. Apparently, some unknown people had breached the Sera Manor's grounds. This didn't concern Kiki at present, so she put it aside as a routine update.

 _ **Outside the Sera Manor - 3:18pm**_

Eiko was still inside her hiding place when the rest of the group made their way onto the grounds. The bulkiest member, the only male in the unit, seemed to serve the role as watchman. Probably in charge of keeping reinforcements at bay. The oddly dressed girl, who was ordering the others around, was obviously the commander. Taking her out may be a problem with the Ice Queen with her. The CCTV Cameras were broken by Ice Queen. Again, no stealth, like they were just about to breeze through all of this. Overconfidence may be their downfall, and she could exploit this. Come in all unassuming, and then go Gamma mode. Simple enough. However, she could only really delay them. She couldn't beat them.

Eiko held her pendant in her hand and whispered something to it.

"You're safe now. It's time for me to do my duty. That's what you gave this to me for, right, Mom?"

Eiko then kissed the pendant and whispered something to herself.

"Phoenix ex cineribus resurgent, si potest corpus suum, ita quoque regenerat lupus pelle eius."

"It's time to do my part."

Kara didn't know really know what the Terse Girls meant. As Leigh went about talking to her once more. "That depends are you always this way with newcomers?" Kara asked. She even caught that she could insult males if she wanted to. This was all weird to her and wasn't sure on how to answer that so, she remained silent.

Kiki then told Leigh to take her into the back to get changed. Leigh replied back in kind and led Kara to the backroom where the lockers were. As she followed along Kara used the ring on Leigh to try and get some information on the girl. As they entered into the room she saw the lockers has various people's names on it as Leigh went over to her own. She opened it and pulled out a uniform that was purple taking the uniform. Kara changed into it quickly and followed Leigh back outside into the cafe.

"Just what do we do here?" Kara asked.

She knew after looking around at the other girls that they. Would be serving the customers but would they be doing anything else. She followed Leigh and tried her best to study up on everything that she was doing.

 _ **Outside the Sera Manor - 3:19pm**_

Marici and Yukina traveled up the the main doors of the Manor. As they reached the doors Yukina stopped Marici who was about to blast open the doors. Instead she whispered something and both girls vanished out of sight. Only to enter into the house a moment later, Yukina acted first my creating a form of mist which would block out. The cameras from catching sight of them while inside the Manor.

They walked down the main hallway which led to the stairs going upstairs. Yukina and Marici checked the surroundings rooms. Trying to see if anyone was currently home they were acting much more stealthy now that they were inside the house. Than they had been outside, finding no one around both girls headed upstairs. They started to head for Lilly's room the mist still keeping their approch from being seen. Too both girls things were starting to get rather odd the in-tell that they had told them that the Sera girls always arrived. Home fifteen minutes after school ended unless there was traffic which took them longer.

They had not seen any sign of the girls yet. Since arriving using the map that gave them, a detailed layout of the Manor they arrived at Lilly's room. Marici kicked open the door breaking the door's lock what awaited them inside the room was no one. Marici was getting angry wondering where the Sera girls were. In her state she she created a ball of fire and nearly tossed it at Lilly's bed when Yukina stopped her. Being the voice of reason, not wanting the girls to know they were here and wondering herself where they were. Yukina left the room telling Marici they should search the twins room.

Before leaving Marici went on to burn the name 'Bitch' into Lilly's tv. Both girls left the room and headed to the twins room.

Darien remained outside, he was only here if things got really over hand. And some how the Seras managed to overpower both Marici and Yukina. He didn't want to be here as he waited on the girls his eyes scanned around the ground. Using his own magic to increase his eye sight range he found nothing out of the ordinary. When his gaze traveled over the section of where Eiko was hiding.

He sensed something was over there hiding. Acting quickly Darien drew a small knife and tossed it in Eiko's direction. The knife stuck a small squirrel which had been climbing the tree stabbing through its stomach and embedding itself into the tree. With 'Thwack' sound, his magic told him what he had struck, which was the squirrel. For her had nearly found where Eiko was hiding his gaze turned away from Eiko as he scanned the grounds again.

"I have no favorites. Favoritism is for the customers only." Leigh casually answered.

Kara tried to use the ring against Leigh to gather some information about her.

All Kara saw was what looked like a fox sleeping. It then began to push itself up and stare right at Kara. It let out a silent bark before Kara was booted out of Leigh's mind rather forcefully.

The ring burned into Kara's finger before the Status screen blinked out. The ring had automatically shut itself down to prevent damage to it as well. It should be back to working condition within a few minutes. Leigh just carried on walking towards the locker room, like she, herself, was unaware of what had just happened.

Kara got changed and was taken back out into the Cafe. She asked a question to Leigh regarding what they were meant to do.

"We've got around ten minutes before customers start coming in. You can just get acquainted with the place, take a leak, chat to the others, or do whatever you want. Just don't wreck the store." Leigh informed Kara.

 _ **Outside the Sera Manor - 3:20pm**_

The big guy by the gates looked to be quite skilled at scouting as he nearly speared Eiko. Thankfully, she just managed to move her head at the right time, at the expense of a poor Squirrel.

"Poor thing." Eiko quietly mourned the sacrifice of a critter.

As the others had phased through the doors, Eiko had two options: she could pursue them and fight at a disadvantage due to the confines of the House, or she could draw them out here into the open and fight a bit more easier. Option two sounded better. Now, she just had to take the Scout out.

Eiko left her hiding spot and appeared to feign surrender before calling over to the bulky male.

"Nice thrown. You've got quite the eyes to notice where I was hiding." Eiko called over. "Shame about the Squirrel, though."

 _ **Outside the Sera Manor - 3:20pm**_

In his scans of the grounds he didn't find anything else. Until he noticed a young girl call out to him. he looked at her taking a moment to look her up and down.

"I shall give you one warning, leave this place you should be here" Darien told her. This was a means that he didn't want any harm to come to anyone to didn't belong here.

Darien didn't make any other moves after that he remained standing where he was.

Yukina and Marici made it to the twins room, quickly opening the door. Both girls entered to find no one inside as the room was empty. Something was wrong here again the girls should have been home by now, yet they were not. Looking around the room, Marici walked over to one of the beds and flipped over the whole bed sending it crashing to the floor. She left the room in a rage as Yukina followed her. They next headed for the Mom's room.

This person didn't seem to be as aggressive as the other two. He was clearly here against his own volition, or just roped into something which he didn't really care about. Anyway, he was just as much of an intruder as she was.

"I think I'm not the only one who's not meant to be here." Eiko replied in a joking way. "I saw your Unit breaking the CCTV. Something tells me you're all more than just guests here. Care to explain to a fellow intruder?"

Eiko just needed to buy enough time. If he truly wasn't here because he wanted to be, she could potentially persuade him to leave without there needing to be combat. The others, however, probably wouldn't be so easily deterred.

This girl wanted to know why they were here, Darien refused to say anything on the matter. So, his silence was all that Eiko was given. Around him a aura of pure fire formed around him, this was just a means to try and scare Eiko away.

Along the way, towards Marie's room Marici blasted a few of the walls. Destroying a few paintings which were just photos of family together. Once they reached the room Marici kicked open the door sending the doors slamming against the wall. Walking inside she saw that the room was empty as well.

"Damn it where is everyone" Marici yelled.

In her fury she blasted a shockwave of fire outwards that shattered the windows within. Marie's room she then started to destroy everything with in the room blasting the bed apart. Burning the pictures of the Sera girls on the nightstand next to the bed. Blowing a hole in the door that led into the closet and setting on fire several of Marie's clothes. She left the room and Yukina completely froze everything within the room into blocks of ice.

This guy wasn't very talkative at all. He completely ignored the question and stayed silent. However, an aura of fire appeared around him. Could that have been an invitation for battle?

"No need to get all hot under the collar. It was just a question." Eiko stated, keeping her jovial manner. "Take it you won't talk to me, no matter how I ask?"

The fire didn't seem to do much in the way of scaring Eiko.

The aura flared outward, once then twice before returning around his form. Again he was silent however he did make one move he shook his head to agree that her wouldn't answer anything else she asked. The aura around him soon left and he turned away from Eiko walking up to the steps of the Manor and taking a seat.

The other girls searched the rest of the house for any sign of the girls or their mom. They came to Marie's study and blasted the doors open walking inside they did find someone. A young maid who was cleaning the room.

This guy seemed pretty passive, despite how tough he looked. He didn't seem to be interested in fighting Eiko at all. Nonetheless, she was certain that things were going on at present which she couldn't deal with due to the situation. Hearing the shattering of glass and several explosions from the back of the Manor just attested to this. She had to get inside and stop it. Maybe she could draw them outside and fight them then? Either way, she knew that just sitting around and talking wouldn't help anything.

"That's my cue." Eiko causally said. "Gotta run. See you later!"

Eiko then took off and ran down the side of the Manor to try and reach the back. She wasn't caring if she was being followed or not. She just about managed to clear the side of the Manor and was soon able to see the blasted open windows. Looking for anything she could use to climb into the house from where she was, Eiko noticed some climber vines down the side of the Manor. She quickly ran over to them and began to climb them.

Darien had finally got what he wanted when he sat down. He would indeed do his job, but only if Eiko made any sort of moves towards the Manor. She remained where she was for several moments before suddenly ran down the side of the Manor, Darien took notice of this getting up quickly he dashed after her. Reaching her fairly quickly, seeing as how she started to climb the vines of the house.

"You should have left" Darien called to her.

He rose his right hand forming three small fireballs within the palm of his hand. He then sent the flying towards her.

At first, the bulky male didn't do much apart from sit there, that was, however, until Eiko dashed for the back of the Manor.

While climbing the vines, Eiko heard the man shout something to her. She quickly looked back and saw three fireballs coming towards her. she attempted to quickly clamber up the rest of the way to avoid the fire.

Eiko managed to avoid the brunt of the fire, but the vines wouldn't hold out for much longer as they quickly ignited. She'd have to hurry her ascent. Eiko scrambled up the rest of the vines and reached the window. Now came the hard part. She had to get through the shattered glass and avoid the fire at the same time.

Eiko managed to get through the window, but not without getting cut a little by the glass shards as she miss aimed her entrance.

The glass cut her a little and caused her to wince. It was just a scratch, so it was easily ignored. Now, she was inside the Manor and out of the way of the Pyromancer outside.

The vines Eiko was climbing quickly took fire, as she tried to climb up them. She had avoided the balls of fire to only then enter into the house. This wasn't going like it was suppose to quickly Darien contacted Marici who was about to start questioning the maid. On where everyone was the maid was on the floor, several burn marks were upon her skin. Yukina stood guard near the door, just in case someone came into the room.

 _"We, have an intruder inside the Manor"_

 _"Who, is it, is it one of the Seras?"_

 _"No. its some girl I tried to make her leave but she wouldn't. You've been warned take her out quickly"_

Marici told Yukina what was going on, she told her to guard the maid. While she went to take care of Eiko. Leaving the Study she dashed into the hall and started her own search.

Eiko climbed into what could only be likened to a explosion aftermath. The master bedroom, as it looked due to the size and decoration, was a complete mess. There was burn marks everywhere and shattered glass, wood and nearly every material in the room. Ice crystals were also hanging off the ceiling and protruding from several locations in the room. Ice Queen and Commander must have been in here recently as it all looked very fresh. They couldn't be far away, either. She was also unaware if they were alerted to her presence or not, yet. She'd have to take her chances. Either she'd find them, or they'd find her.

Eiko quickly hurried out of the room and followed the trail of destruction a little further into the Manor. This was going to cost a whole lot to repair.

Outside the Manor, shortly after the explosion took place, 20 armed guardsmen teleported down from seemingly nowhere. Order were given to secure the perimeter and a team of trained Scouts were sent out to do so. The Scouts seemed to ghost out of existence a little while after moving, making no noise either. Messages were relayed between the remaining 15 guardsmen in a complicated tongue, however, the effect seemed to be a perfectly planned circulation of patrol routes, trap setting and an even more effective blanketing of strategic areas with Sniper Squads. Whoever was leading this group certainly knew their tactics well.

Darien who was outside, still noticed that several people. Had suddenly teleported down from out of no where. From where he was he wasn't seen just yet. He had no idea where these people came from as things were spiraling out of control. Darien this time contacted both Marici and Kale Ravenclaw.

 _"We seem to have a group of uninvited guests. I can see several of them right now, they seem to be guardsmen of some sort and look to be both well trained and well armed" Darien sent them._

Marici just snarled in anger, while Kale went livid with rage.

 _"Damn it, if word of this gets out, Darien I order you to eliminate them all, I will be there shortly" Kale says._

Marici followed the path her and Yukina had taken. Towards the Study following its course back towards Marie's room on her way she came into contact with Eiko. "I don't know who you are or how you entered this place but you won't leave here alive" Marici screamed.

The ground under her started to shake wildly as Marici underwent her own transformation. Marici gains what appears to be a pair two small fox ears atop her head. Other than that, she also has black ribbons which she wears at the left and right side of her hair. She has bright and pure white skin which seems to be very smooth, one sight is already enough to strike 'love' effect into most people (male). When one looks properly at the previous stated things, it is indeed, a great mixture between skin's colour and ribbons.

As for her outfit, it is a very versatile and glamorous white kimono which is designed by Marici and Angi while wearing the kimono, she ties a huge black ribbon around it but with some golden-like design on it; the ribbon however, did not ties at her back parts, but instead, one can see that the ribbon is instead tied at her belly parts; with a butterfly-style chosen to be the way of tying for it. To make it eye-catching, Marici has decided to add some long floating white clothes around her kimono which gives her, the "diva" look and aura. Michelle also have slightly modified her kimono to allow her move faster in battle.

When she gets serious, her flames will come out from the air and turns into fire which will surround her and allow her to float easily, weirdly enough, that fire seems to increase her strength somehow and make her look aggressive in nature. This fire also seems to increase the surrounding temperature and make Marici's sword shaper. She could stay in this form as long as she has enough magical power to produce the fire which surrounds her. By using this, she could easily scare off an inferior mage without even fighting yet.

Behind her are what appears to be nine fox tails each one is covered in pure white fur. Yet there are patches of fur around the end of the tail, The tail ends are alight with green flames attached to her waist is her sword named Seika which means 'Sacred Flame' A divine aura of flames is usually seen around Marici as green flames ripple across her armour.

Marici seemed to not be playing around as she was getting serious. "Gravity Push" Marici cast thrusts her left hand, palm facing forward, at their opponent, propelling them quickly away from their person with amplified gravity. She did this at Eiko while Darien quickly appeared in front of the Manor.

A unit of armed Guardsmen came into contact with Darien. Five guns were soon trailed onto him. Each gun appeared to be a modified assault rifle. The clip looked to be extended and so did the stabilizers at the back of the gun. They appeared to be dressed in a combination of leather, steel and cloth, making a pieced together armor. The steel was on the chest, shoulders, legs and back, like a makeshift lighter chainmail, and the leather was underneath the steel, covering where the heavy armor couldn't. The cloth was limited to only the hands. The helmets they had on looked closer to stealth-squad gear, complete with thermal sensors and the ability to see into the infrared spectrum, making any form of tactical espionage difficult.

"Hold fire!" One member of the unit ordered the rest. "Shoot when provoked. Aim to incapacitate, not kill."

They all readied their guns to fire as soon as combat kicked off. Their orders were to bring minimum bloodshed, after all. Any survivor was a wealthy informant to them, after all.

Eiko came into contact with the Commander of the trio, who quickly transformed. Eiko decided it was time to do it as well. A red mist surrounded Eiko and she then transformed back into her Gamma Alteration. This time, she had markings all over her, close to that of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu. Instead of just having bare hands, she now had ethereal fire claws.

"Kill!" Eiko snarled.

Marici fired off a spell at Eiko, who quickly tried to dodge out of the way.

Eiko leaped to the side like a pouncing wolf and avoided the blast from Marici. She then sprinted towards her and dived upwards, easily covering the distance between them and struck quickly.

Eiko's previous wound, which she got from the window, just healed up rather quickly.

Darien looked around at the Guardsmen, He saw that five guns were pointed at him, he took notice of every detail about these people. All he did was look them down ome member of the unit told the rest to hold their fire they seemed. To Darien much like how he acted with Eiko, before she had entered the Manor.

"I don't know who you are or why your here. I won't repeat this warning leave now if you value your lives" Darien told them.

Darien then summoned forth his sword to his right hand. Shadow Cross Is shown to be an enormous ornate, sparkling white silver sword adorned with splendid decorations. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. The blade is a lighter colour on the bladed edge while the rest of the blade is azure, and the handguard appears to be bolted or riveted into place. He held the sword but made no move to attack the Guardsmen.

Eiko soon transformed before her as a red mist formed around her. She could see the markings all over her body she didn't care what they were. She just knew she was now facing a wolf who dodged the attack then quickly sprinted towards her and dived upwards.

Marici tired to get out of the way of Eiko's attack as she tried to dodge her first claw attack but wasn't fast enough, as Marici stumbled backwards slowly she felt Eiko's claws rip into both her shoulders cutting through. The top part of her kimono revealing the tops of Marici's breasts. She screamed out in pain as fresh blood stained her top red. However Marici howled in pain as Eiko sank her fangs into Marici's right shoulder. Just missing her throat by mere inches, screaming and howling in pain as Marici tore herself away. From Eiko she stumbled back several feel to try and put some distance, between her and Eiko.

She got ready for her counterattack, "Aohato" Marici shouted this spell summons forth several blue doves composed entirely of blue fire; and which can be telepathically manipulated by Marici from afar - the doves themselves are customized in a way to opt for detonation when they come close to the targeted enemy; resulting a violent explosion of blue flames that can cause severe burns - the doves can be manipulated four at a time and Marici generally uses them tactically in battle to get a greater advantage. By adding abit more energy, Marici can choose to create an additional pair of wings on the doves, which doubles their speed and makes them quite difficult to follow with ones eyes.

Marici created three blue flamed doves out of fire. They hovered around her for a tiny bit before she sent them at Eiko.

The opponent the Patrol came across didn't show any outward aggression in his actions. He issued them a warning, telling them to leave, before summoning a weapon to his hand.

"You're in a protected space. No violence will be needed if you leave and take your group with you. We don't want to turn this into a conflict, now." The head of the Patrol unit informed the intruder.

The guns still remained pointing at the intruder, but no other actions were taken.

Eiko's attacks connected with Marici. She could taste fresh blood as she bit into Marici's shoulder.

The taste of blood was far too enticing for Eiko as she began to enter a Blood Frenzy. Nothing else mattered to her, save for tasting more of the delicious blood of mortal beings.

Eiko's prey was retreating. Moving away from her. Prey doesn't escape. Prey NEVER escapes. Hunt prey. Hunt. Kill. Tasty red liquid. Must drink more. Feast. Drink. Kill.

Purple fire firing at Eiko. Eiko doesn't care. Red liquid is all that matters. Must drink more.

Prey never escapes.

Eiko moved closer once more towards Marici, however, she didn't manage to lunge at her this time as she began to stumble a little while moving. The marks on her began to pulsate as her body began to gently tremble. There was no outward sign that anything was wrong with her, however, something was definitely going on inside of her.

After the brief pause, Eiko began to look a little more like her savage counterpart once more as she locked her eyes onto Marici.

Darien remained with his weapon drawn waiting to see what the Patrol. Would do, all they seemed to be doing right now was pointing their guns at him. "Will your weapons be lowered the entire time?" Darien asked. He thought about things as they were playing out of their hands right now yet he still had Kale's orders to follow.

Marici was in pain real pain she had only moved backwards five feet. Away from Eiko she knew she couldn't take another punishing blow like. She had just had done to her she could see that Eiko was moving towards her. She wanted to distance herself more but stayed where she was instead Marici called out to her.

"You will pay for that beast" Marici shouted.

Negotiations seemed to be working with this person. He asked if the patrol will lower their weapons if he took his group with him.

"We can assure you that our weapons will be lowered but we can't promise that they won't be you show any signs of aggression, we will fire." The Patrol Leader confirmed before issuing the orders to the troops to lower their weapons. The entire patrol unit did as ordered, and so did the leader. "We will escort you out of the premises to ensure that you will be following orders."

It was good to have a compliant detainment target.

Purple fire hit Eiko. Hurts very little. Makes Eiko angry. Eiko, want more red liquid.

Eiko's prey not moving any more. Good. Time to feast. Eiko, hungry.

Eiko tried to lunge for Marici once more, and the pulsation of her marks struck again.

The pulsation struck her in the middle of her lunge and she fell to the ground. Her movements were becoming more and more sluggish and her breathing was becoming heavier. She pushed herself off the ground and turned on Marici once more with a single bite.

Eiko's sluggish movements made it so she fell short of her lunge to biting Marici and ended up biting nothing but air, which was very close to her throat at present. There was, for certain now, something up with Eiko. The marks on her were now constantly emitting a visible burning red glow and the blood coursing through her veins could very nearly be see underneath these marks.

Kale was still on his way to the Manor he had been keeping tabs. On everything that was happening he knew Marici wasn't fairing well against her foe. He also knew that Darien wasn't following orders as he should be killing the Patrol instead of talking to them. He turned away from the Manor and headed back towards her tower he had things he needed to do,

"If any of you fire against me or my companions. Then you will be harmed but if you keep them lowered we will leave this place" The Patrol started to lower their weapons Darien placed his away but before moving forward her called out to both Yukina and Marici to appear down here with him. Yukina seemed to agree and appeared moments later. However Marici was a different story as she was still fighting Eiko.

Marici was moving away from Eiko, she had again moved five feet away. Not even caring to see her attack hit Eiko or not. Darien called out to her to return to the front of the Manor Marici argued that she wanted to keep fighting. Darien this time ordered her to return or he'd leave her behind as he was the true leader of this mission and far more powerful than Marici.

"Fine, damn it all" Marici snapped. She looked back at Eiko who had someone how gotten even closer to her now very close to her neck. Instead she teleported away from Eiko and joined the others as they headed towards the front of the Manor.

After a brief delay, the other members of the intruding party appeared next to the bulky male. One of them looked like she'd been mauled by a wild animal. The patrol team offered to call in medical assistance to help patch up the injured girl as they escorted the group out of the Manor. No violence seemed to come from this encounter as of yet, so it was mostly a successful mission. Pity the Manor got a little messed up in the process.

Eiko's prey disappeared! This caused her to get very angry. She wanted to taste more rich blood, she wanted to drink her fill of it all! To drain any living person of their life essences to sustain her insatiable thirst!

Eiko began to tear through the Manor at high speed, looking for her next bleeding meal, as she reached the top of the spiral stairs, the marks on her began to burn like she'd been set on fire. The pain was immense. After letting out an agonizing scream, Eiko turned back into her normal form and collapsed to the floor unconscious. She looked extremely pale, like a large amount of blood had just been sucked out of her. Thankfully, a passing Maid heard the scream and went to check on what it was. When she saw the collapsed Eiko, she quickly called for assistance and Eiko was carried off to one of the nearby, still in one piece, guestroom. Medical attention was also called due to how pale Eiko looked, but not even the House doctors could see anything physically wrong with her except a low blood count. It was suggested that she was anemic so they placed her on a blood drip after taking a sample to see which blood groups she was compatible with. Her bloody face and hands were also quickly cleaned up, surprising the doctor a little as she had absolutely no wounds on them.

All three party members followed the Patrol as they were led. To the front of the Manor while they did mention about calling in medical assistance. Darien said no thanks to this as they would get there own assistance when they returned to where they came from. Once arriving in front all three floated up into the air and flew away returning to the Ravenclaw Tower. Where Marici was given the medical assistance she needed. Yukina and Darien later headed home, when they couldn't find Kale anywhere to be found.

As Marici was being patched up, she was very upset. First none of the Seras had ever appeared at home and whoever that girl was she fought. Also troubled her as Marici had pretty much lost the battle against her and this didn't sit well with her. She wanted to know who that person was and the next time she faced her she would kill her.

 _ **Cafe**_

It seemed that Leigh, had no favorites and it was up to the customers. Next she used the ring to try and get some information on Leigh, and all she saw was a fox sleeping which then barked at her and she left. The ring started to burn on her finger which caused Kara to cry in pain for a moment.

"That was odd?" Kara said aloud.

Leigh then went on to tell that they still had 10 minutes before the place opened. The first thing she did was walk around the store to get a better look at the place. She saw several other girl's going about their own business. She took a couple minutes to watch them, and then moved onto the Seras who were sitting down at a table.

'H.. How do I look?" Kara asked.

Due to the surrounding noise of the Cafe and what the pair were currently doing, Leigh was unaware of the situation between the Ring's interference and Kara's surprise.

As expected, Kara went off to look around at the rest of the Cafe and what the workers were currently doing. At present, the workers were setting the tables for customers, making last minute preparations to menus and taking care of other business while they had the chance. Kara then went over to the Sera sisters to show off her new attire.

"Purple's not really your colour." Lilly stated. "I'd say more of a black, or a red."

"Are you playing dress-up? If you are, I wanna play, too!" Haley asked.

Holly's response was kind of hard to tell, as it was just in writing. It was unsure of whether sarcasm was needed, or whether she actually meant what she wrote.

'Maids' outfits are so old fashioned, but they surprisingly suit you. Still, you could have picked a different colour.'

Shortly after the responses were given, Leigh came over and clipped Kara across the head with a rolled up batch of serviettes.

"Customers request who they want to serve them. I thought I made that clear." Leigh firmly lectured Kara. "Plus, if you're that nervous in front of people you know, I dread to think how you're going to cope serving a bunch of strangers while trying to act your part."

Upon noticing the twins sitting at the table, Leigh's attention went straight to them. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Polar opposite identical twins?! They'd be the perfect addition to the Cafe's staff! The amount of things she could do with them...

"I though they only existed in TV shows and books..." Leigh quietly said to herself, surprise evident in her voice. She then drew a pen out of her apron and began to draw on each of the serviettes, keeping them set apart as they were before. After a few moments, Leigh put her pen away and began to flick through the drawings at a rapid pace. she drew a complete motion comic showing what could only be likened to one of the twins in a rather compromising situation. At the speed she was going through them at, it looked rather close to being denied a break by a customer requesting being served, only to have it end with a rather teary twin with a puddle beneath them.

"Green comes in, taking Teal's place at the start, leading up to this encounter. I know Teal would be far too shy to put herself in a situation like this. Green's the only way to go." Leigh began musing to herself as Holly's face began to turn a deep shade of red.

Kara listened to what each girl had to say. She thought of asking if they had something in a black or red color next time. "Its part of my job, I'm sure you'd look nice in one" Kara tells Haley as she then reads what Holly had written down. "Thank you" only to then feel the back of her head get smacked.

"You did make that clear, I'm just asking for their opinion. I'll do my part to serve them and what about yourself. Not going to ask for special lewd favors to be done to you in the back room are you?" Leigh was getting annoying with her attitude and Kara wanted nothing more than to get her back.

She then watched as Leigh began to draw on the serviettes, only to then have formed a motion comic. Watching as it was flipped through until the very end where it showed someone in bad position. At first she wasn't sure what Leigh meant then after a few moments she got it then Leigh meant both the twins. And from Holly's blushing face she must have been the teary twin in the comic.

As they only had a couple minutes left, Kara leaned closer to Haley. "We, can have a private serve time later" Kara whispered. She then turned to Holly and went to change the subject, "In a little while we will get some cake and open your gifts that is if you guys request me to serve you"

Before Kara had changed she had used some of her magic to teleport the bag. Of gifts for the twins out of her old room and into the cafe.

Kara answered back a mouthful of abuse, like expected.

"Maybe purple's not right after all. You're far too noisy to be counted as Terse. I'd say Red's more fitting for you and your personality." Leigh calmly returned, like she'd heard it all before. "Anyway, you're not going to be serving anyone. You're here to watch and watch alone, today. You'll ruin our rep with your lack of skills."

After the motion comic, it was clear that Leigh had been the one to draw all the Chibi versions of the workers in the 'Exclusive Taste' menu and on the board outside, as the art style was pretty much a carbon copy.

Kara whispered stuff to the twins while Leigh was caught up in her 'planning'.

"Don't forget the cream and the fruits." Haley whispered back, clearly planning something rather questionable.

'Requesting to serve seems a little hard right now, if what she said is anything to go by. We can wait until your break for that.'

Once Leigh had finished her run-through in her mind, she asked something of the twins.

"Do you girls like playing dress-up? If you do, do you want to dress up like everyone here?" Leigh asked.

"YES!" Haley excitedly replied. "I wanna play!"

'NO!' Holly wrote, in block capitals on her whiteboard while she hid her beet-red face behind it.

"Don't you have work to do? By the way, they're far too young to be scouted for a place like this, if what you drew is anything to go by." Lilly cut in. "Go take your sales pitch elsewhere."

Leigh was about to answer with a equally cold remark, but was soon interrupted by Kiki announcing, over the Megaphone, that it was opening time.

"Damn. Maybe next time..." Leigh quietly cursed to herself before giving her first instruction to Kara.

"Newbie, my first order for you is to scout out each of the Coloured Aprons and see what they do. It's best to do it in this order, starting with the easiest: Yellow, Green, Brown, Purple, Navy Blue, Teal, Sky Blue, Pink and ending with Red. Boss's colour, which is black, and my Colour are reserved for Management and Under Management only. Once you've done that, report back to me and I'll give you your next order."

Kara learned from Leigh that she would be wearing red next time. Since it fit better with how she acted she didn't mind that really, Then was told she wouldn't be serving anyone and just watching and taking notes due to her lack of skills. "Sounds interesting" Kara replied back before Haley whispered back to her.

"I promise I won't" Kara whispered back.

"Then, I'll join you again once I'm on a break"

Leigh then went on to ask if the twins liked to play dress up. Haley seemed totally up for the idea while Holly wasn't this caused Kara to speak up. "Can, Haley please play just this once?" Kara asked. Thinking it would be fun to have Haley joining her, for a while at least. Lilly seemed not up for the idea. "Lilly, why not dress up as well?" Kara asked.

However it was too late, Kiki then mentioned they were opening. She was then given her first order by Leigh. "Okay, I will do as you ask I will be back shortly with what I have gathered" Kara then said goodbye to the girls and looked around she spotted the girl in the yellow apron and started to watch what she did.

After the announcement that it was opening time, Kara made her way over to scouting out a worker with a Yellow Apron. Along the way, there was a notice informing just what each colour stood for. The notice was written more in a conversational way than a professional one, and included illustrations.

'Pink is for Demanding Little Sisters who like being the center of attention from their Older Siblings. Navy Blue is for the mature Little Sister who act older than they are. Teal is for the Shy Little sister, who love to be protected by those who they look up to. Sky Blue is for the Little Sisters who like their Older Siblings being a little unfair and demanding of them, treating them a little worse than they should, but not too badly. Green is for the Little Sister who have far too much energy and like bounding around their Older Siblings and playing game with them. Yellow is for the mellow Little Sister, who like nothing more than cuddling up with their Older Siblings and using their lap as a Pillow, it's nap time! Brown is for the Little Sisters who aren't true to their feelings, but also can't deny their presence. Loving these girls will be a little harder than normal, but so much more rewarding. Purple is for the quiet Little Sisters who don't vocalize their feelings that much but, when they do, they sometimes can't put into words their true feelings and may seem a little oppressive. These girls are mostly for Older Siblings who like a shoulder to cry on and a berating of them to knock them into shape. Red is for the feisty Little Sister who aren't afraid to push their Older Siblings around and demand things from them. These girls are an acquired taste which are reserved only for the most desperate of Older Siblings, who don't mind having their head bitten off. Please choose your Taste carefully but, most of all, have fun. 3'

Kara found one of the Yellow Apron girls, who had black hair and cat ears, with a matching tail. She was snuggled up on the lap of one of the Customers, who was gently patting her head and stroking her like she was a cat. The girl didn't seems to mind at all. She actually looked like she was enjoying it. Her tail was gently flicking around. in contentment. She was the very embodiment of a lazy house cat.

Before Kara had made it to the girl in the yellow apron. She saw the notice informing about what each color stood for she stopped at it and looked it over. It seemed to her that every color was about little sisters which seemed to confuse Kara. As she looked and took everything in she wondered herself which color would be best suited for her.

Still that all seemed weird and she found one of the Yellow Apron girls, who was dressed. Up like a cat, she found this to be rather cute She watched as the Customer, patting her head and the girl seemed to be enjoying it. She watched for a few more moments taking in everything the girl did and how she acted before moving onto the Green Apron girl she spotted next.

As she was walking over a thought went through her mind. _"Do, any lewd things go on here?"_

Kara took in all that the Yellow Apron girl was doing, which wasn't all that much. She was just sleeping on the customer's lap and purring softly. As Kara watched, she began to notice that the movements of the tail seemed far too natural to be a prop...

After watching the cat-girl, Kara moved on to the next colour, which was Green.

Finding a Green Apron girl was a surprisingly hard task in the sea of coloured aprons. Eventually, Kara lucked upon a pair of Green Apron girls. These girls had tan coloured squirrel ears and a bushy, curved squirrel tail. After spending so much time with a pair of identical twins, these Squirrel girls were clearly also identical twins down to the very same personality. These girls just could not sit still as they shuffled around a table of ten customers, each serving up the dishes of the cafe and diving onto them at random intervals, hugging them tightly and demanding, in the adorable way that Haley does, 'Play with me!'. It was now obvious why Leigh believed that Haley would fit right in with the Green Apron girls.

Kara had still watched the girl in the Yellow Apron. She had still seemed to be sleeping and Kara saw the tail moving still. In her search for the Green Apron girl. Kara found it hard to find her as there was far too many colored aprons running around. She soon spotted them as they were dressed up as squirrels. She was also reminded of how each girl looked to be the same and being with Holly and Haley. Kara was able to understand these girls better then others, she was also reminded of Haley and now wanted her to join in. But only if Haley would serve her and no one else as Kara really wanted that.

After taking all this in she moved onto Brown Apron girls. In her current state of mind Kara also looked around at the other girls. She remembered Leigh's comic she had drawn and wondered if any girls needed to use the restroom. So, she searched with her eyes trying to find if anyone needed it.

Kara just couldn't place what was so strange about the tail. It was obviously a prop, but a very well made one with how it was moving based on emotions, mimicking the exact same style as the animal it represents. House Wellstone could probably make something like that, so that could be why it was so well made.

After spending some time with the Squirrel Girls, Kara went off in search of a Brown Apron girl. During this search, she also looked for any inclinations towards Leigh's motion comic being factual.

While keeping eyes on the other girls moving around, Kara found a brown apron girl sitting next to a customer at a table. She had Light Brown long twintails, with red ribbons holding them in place, and brown eyes. She look the spitting image of a classic 'Tsundere' Character in Anime/Manga, down to the very words she used before sitting next to the Customer, which were:

"I-it's not like I want to sit with you or anything, it's just that, well, it's Service! Yes, it's just service! D-don't get the wrong idea!"

What a strange place...

Kara watched the brown apron girls. She saw one still next to a customer and she had light brown. Long twintals, with red ribbons. She watched and listened to what was said along with how they acted. She wondered if Lilly would fit into this color and of all she had seen so, far. She liked the Green Apron girls the most taking a moment she wanted to ask Kiki something.

 _"knock, knock, knock"_

 _"This is a rather strange place you have here, um... would it be okay if. Later Haley wants to dress up and join me?"_

Again she looked around for any girls needing to use the restroom while moving. Onto the Purple Apron girls next.

While looking around the Cafe for the next coloured apron, Kara communicated with Kiki, who answered after the knock, but only oput of kindness as she sounded kind of busy.

 _"You'll get used to it. Normally, we need Parental or Guardian permission to have people working here due to the kind of work that it is. However, I guess I could overlook the loss of one Green Apron if you're into_ _ **that**_ _kind of thing."_

While heading over to the next Coloured Apron, Kara passed by some Teal Apron girls, who were currently seated with a few customers. Out of the six seated around the table for ten, three of the girls looked a little restless. One had her legs crossed twice over as she gently began to rock from side to side in her seat. The three empty coffee cups in front of her probably telegraphed what was wrong with her at present. Another girl showed some signs of tell-tale toilet neglect as she secretly had her hand pressed against the folds at the front of her skirt, pushing them down to slightly press into and cover her cloud-print panties. There was a slight darkening of the middle of the panties, around the size of a small button, but she looked like she mostly had it in control, for a little while at least. The final girl was doing a terrible job at hiding her discomfort as she was practically dancing in her seat, criss-crossing her legs rapidly and also pushing both of her free hands into her crotch, completely covering her panties but not quite the small puddle on her seat. She'd obviously leaked a fair amount but was too shy to admit her need. She looked on the verge of tears before Leigh came up to her, gently tapped her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. The Teal girl nodded and quickly excused herself from the table while Leigh created the distraction of collecting the empty coffee cups. She also notified the other two Teal girls and they went off as well. Leigh then informed the customers that they shouldn't be so oblivious, in the kindest way she could, and informed them that their 15 minute booking with the Girls was coming to an end. The customers seemed a little disheartened to hear this, but showed no obvious signs of the fact that they were more than a little annoyed at Leigh's interruption.

Kara then moved on to the Apron she was fitted with, the Terse Girls.

These girls were pretty much a textbook Gothic-Lolita group, with jet black hair, with a slight feathery texture to it and complete with a black Gothic Hairband, dressed in a black variant of the classic Cafe Uniform colours, but keeping the purple apron. They also appeared to have a black raven's tail texture to the drapes at the back of their skirt. They looked like they'd rather be anywhere else so long as they could get away from the poor excuse of a man they had for a customer. The customer looked to be College age and was pouring out his latest disaster, which was his girlfriend breaking up with him over him forgetting to get her a 'Relationship Anniversary present'. The girls listened in silence, nodding where appropriate, before finally speaking up when he'd finished. The words which came out of their mouths were far from comforting.

"It's obvious why she broke up with you. You're a horrible excuse for a man. You're blubbering like a baby over something so trivial."

"Seriously, it's your own fault. You should be more observant."

"Any girl would break up with a guy who sounds like a toddler who just dropped their ice cream."

The list of negative responses just goes on. However, the customer didn't seem to react badly to them at all.

Kara waited on hearing back from Kiki as she looked at the other girls and customers. "I would very much like that please"

Kara then saw some Teal girls sitting next to a customer. She saw that three of the girls seemed restless. She watched all three young girls and enjoyed the show they were putting on. Kara seemed to enjoy the second and third girl the most and longed to go over there and join them. By just being far closer she longed for both girls to have a accident. The third girl who was nearly in tears almost seemed to lose it. Kara wanting to know more on this girl used the ring on her so, she could try and get her name. But then Leigh came over and whispered something which the other two girls left. The customers seemed upset, and Kara learned that there seemed to be only 15 minutes that a customer could have a girl serve them.

She then moved onto the Terse Girls.

She was first drawn to the Gothic-Lolita like appearance of these girls. As she used to dress up like that from time to time. She thought of trying to befriend one of these girls much like she wanted to befriend the one girl who nearly wet herself. However when she listened to the way they spoke she wasn't really happy with it. Yet the customer seemed fine with everything being said to him once finished Kara moved onto the Navy Blue Apron girls.

"You can just take the Apron. She can't work here. However, she could Volunteer at the weekends, but, again, she'll need some kind of permission to do so."

Kara took in the glory that caffeinated drinks can cause. drinking her fill of delicious sights. The final Teal girl, the one who was practically bursting, was a target for ring probing. Again, there was an animal blocking the way, this time it was a Terrapin Turtle but, due to the current state the poor girl was in, it wasn't quick enough to boot Kara out with a shell bash before she got some information. She now knew the girl's name and the most basic information about her:

'Name: Mia

Age: 13 and three-quarters

Capacity: 88% (DANGER!), Capacity Loss: 5%, Actual Capacity total (Minus Loss): 93%, Bursting Point: 95%'

After this base information, her stats were listed. Her Charisma Score was the highest out of the lot, sitting at a excellent 9|0. However, it was limited to 'Charm - Innocence/Shyness'. All her other stats, except her Intellect, which was at 7|5, were all rather low. She was kind of close to Holly in combat capabilities.

Leigh noticed that Kara was ogling the situation which just took place, but didn't appear to do much but smile at her in a rather suggestive way. She appeared to know just why Kara was so interested in this particular space of the Cafe. She then mouthed 'Get back to work' to Kara before heading off back to her own assigned role.

After the display with the Terse girls, Kara began to look for the Navy Blue Apron girls. After some searching, she found a group of the seated with a small amount of customers. There was no more than two girls to every table, despite how many customers may be seated there. Wandering to this section was the polar opposite of the Green Girls. These girls were all calm and collected, engaging in pleasant conversation, like one would expect at a high class Tea Party. They were the epitome of a Lady, despite how young some of them looked. They had perfect manners, perfect answers to questions and were, in short, the perfect girl. The only noticeable things about these girls which broke their perfect image was the feathery texture to their white hair, and the small white feather-styled tails on their Uniforms, if they were to be likened to a bird, like the Raven-Like terse girls, these would no doubt be doves.

Kara was happy that Kiki would allow Haley to work here. She would take the Apron, once on the break and would ask Lilly later if she could.

Once more when she had used the rings power she was greeted, By another animal, this time, it was a turtle. Again she wondered what this thing was about animals always showing up. But was happy when she got the information she wanted off the girl. She learned the name of the girl was Mia and she also got her stats as well. Kara made a mental note to keep tabs of Mia while still standing there she saw Leigh looking at her.

Leigh knew what Kara had been doing who blushed red. As she saw the way Leigh smiled she then mouthed something which Kara, at first, didn't understand. But soon knew what it was moments later she nodded back and moved onto the next group.

Once she found the Navy Blue Apron girls. After some searching, she found a group seated with a few customers. These girls seemed to be small talking with the customers they seemed to be acting lady-like much how Kara had to do when she went to dinners with her parents friends when she was younger. She also took in the feathers that were in each girl's hair she wondered why this was. She watched for a short time more studying them before moving onto the Teal section of girls.

This made Kara feel excited as she was coming back to the section. She had seen moments ago she wondered if she would see Mia back among them.

After spending a few minutes with the Navy Blue Girls, Kara went off, in excitement, to return to where she saw the Teal girls. Most of the time, on tables with Teal girls, there were more workers than customers, for reasons yet unknown. Safety in numbers, is all that could be presumed.

This time, the Teal girls had some rather kind older females with them as customers. The Teal girls seemed more relaxed and were able to talk a little more freely with this selection of customers, who seemed to dote on them quite a lot. After a little searching through the seated Teal Girls, Kara found Mia once more. She looked a little more relieved, but still rather embarrassed. Her uniform was a little more crisp than it was previously, so she probably changed into a clean uniform after the earlier episode. One thing was still a little off with her, though, as she was seated with her legs still quite tightly locked together, and her hand pushing her skirt down a little. According to the Stats screen, which was still open for her, it wasn't down to any need in particular, as her 'Capacity' was sitting at a low 5%, but was increasing by 1% every few moments. Maybe there was something else wrong with her, which didn't link to any biological need. but would Kara probe it?

Kara was now back in the section she liked the most so. far. She looked around and spotted Mia after seeing that not much Teal girls were around. She wondered about this maybe it had something to do with how they acted or another thing. Kara also saw that the girls seemed more at ease this time as they talked more with the customers. In another moment, Kara looked around once more to see if there were any female customers among the cafe.

She then turned back to Mia she seemed to be dressed in a new uniform. Yet something was off with her she had her hand pressed down into her skirt for some reason. Kara didn't understand just why this was. She watched her for a while longer and then turned away from Mia in a rather good move that she hoped might impress both Kiki and Leigh later. Since Leigh didn't order her to do this was she looked at Leigh who was dressed in a golden brown apron. Who she found with her eyes after some time and studied what she was doing.

Kara began to quickly peruse the rest of the cafe from her current position. She was looking for any more female customers. There were quite a few other female customers, but they were more interested in the Teal, Green and Yellow girls. The very select crowd of females, who looked very close to the terse girls in fashion, obviously magnetized to their like-minded flock. Overall, there was a fair diversity in male and female customers. Of course, there were more males than females.

Kara could just about make out why Mia was acting as she was. When Mia shuffled to the side a little in her seat to engage in conversation with the customers, her legs parted a little just as her skirt followed her body, revealing that...

..Mia was going commando. That was...slightly unexpected...perhaps she didn't pack a spare pair of panties, and maybe they had no spare here as well. Either way, it was clear why Mia was acting as she was. She didn't want anyone to see her baring it all. She was so brave to come out of hiding, despite how she had no cover where it mattered the most. She either loved her job that much or was terrified of what may or may not happen to her if she didn't pull her weight during the busiest time of the day.

After perving on the poor unsuspecting Teal Girls, Kara began to look for Leigh. She still had to scout out three more colours: Sky Blue, Pink and Red, but she'll probably get to that a little later.

At present, Leigh was just swapping roles with Kiki. Leigh's current role was to be front of house and welcome the customers in, while Kiki's had now become Till cover. Judging by how most businesses work, only Leigh and Kiki were qualified to go on Till cover, as they were the highest ranked staff members in at present. While heading to the door, Leigh noticed that Kara was, once again, with the Teal girls. She came over to her for a moment to check up on her progress.

"With how you're looking at the Teals with longing, maybe you'd be more suited as a Customer than a worker?" Leigh joked to Kara. "anyway, how are you finding this place? I guess it's very ap-pee-ling to you."

Leigh's division of the word 'Appealing' probably hinted that she knew just why Kara was interested in the Teals.

Kara had found some female customers there were quite a few of them. Yet they mainly hung around the Teal, Green and Yellow's. She was happy with what she had found and looked back to Mia who Kara saw moments later. Was that she was going commando, she found this odd and very much wanted to know why. Along with using the wind to blow her skirt up, but she stopped herself that would really embarrass Mia and this wasn't the place to do that. She longed to watch Mia more but knew she still needed to do her job.

Kara looked at Leigh for a while as saw she was greeting and welcoming in customers. She watched for a while before Leigh came over to her to make small talk with her. "I-I just like how they are and like their shyness. Maybe when I have a day off I'll be a Customer" the way Leigh said the next part made Kara blush a deep red. Leigh knew just why she was interested in the Teals to let alone Mia who she was glad she didn't bring up.

"Um... I really l-like this place, its odd in a way and p-please don't say that" Kara said clearly embarrassed. To try and clear her mind she used her eyes to locate the Sky Blue Apron girls and began to look at them to study what they were doing.

Leigh had hit the nail on the head with her suggestive probing. It was clear that she was used to information gathering, or perhaps more accurately, information probing.

"If you like that kind of thing, then you need to get a little older and go see some other colour. While it happens to the poor Teals a lot, it happens a lot more elsewhere." Leigh informed Kara. "For the next one, you'll probably need my access card to see them. Same goes for the Reds. They're a very...acquired taste for only very specific customers."

Kara looked for the Sky Blue girls, but found nothing in the surrounding area.

"I think we should shuffle the order a bit so you don't have to call me out twice. Go look at the Sky Blues and the Reds together, then come back for the Pinks. Whatever you do, do not enter past the initial divider. You're stepping into dangerous, mature VIP Customer only territory. You're far too young to be a Red girl or a Sky Blue girl." Leigh elaborated. "I wouldn't be showing you this if it wasn't for your track record. Boss told me how...mature...you were for your age. We'll take one quick look and then I've got to do door cover. Kate's doing it at present, but a Yellow's not a good watch person, as you can probably tell. Follow me for your next assignment step."

Leigh began to head off to a section of the Cafe which had a red draping curtain around a Single door marked 'VIP Members Only. Also, no under 18s allowed!'

Leigh knew what Kara had liked she didn't say anything at first. "It also, reminds me of Holly as she's like a Teal as you mentioned earlier. Even I find Mia to be just like her she's rather cute in a way" Kara confessed. Then hit herself in the head for talking to Leigh about this whole thing. Leigh then mentioned that, thing happened more someone where else. Do, Reds, get this card or does only you and Kiki have them?"

Kara in her search for the Sky Blue's found none where she was.

Leigh then told her that she should search for the Reds and Sky Blue's together before. Going onto the Pinks, she followed along towards the VIP area. This was when Kara went on to ask her own question. "Just what is up with this place why, all this whole sister thing I don't really understand it?" Kara asked.

Leigh then mentioned that Kara was too young to be a Red or Sky Blue girl. This made her confused she now had no idea of what color was best for her. "Then, what color will I be I'm suppose to work here" Kara said they reached the VIP section.

While reeling off why she had a thing for Teal Girls, Kara dropped herself in the deep end by mentioning the name of one of the girls.

"Been looking at the name badges of girls you wanna tap?" Leigh asked with a sly smile. "No stub-rubbing here. Don't even think about using the toilets or the Locker room for a bit of cat-licking or curtain drawing. That's not even allowed in the Mature section. Plus, you won't get anywhere with the Teals like you are now."

Kara then asked a rather pointless question, but it was expected as it was her first day here.

"Only myself, Boss, Papa and the Reds and Sky Blues have the access cards needed for the VIP section, save for Mature VIPS, that is." Leigh explained. "The Colours need these cards otherwise they can't enter their place of work, and the others need them to ensure no funny business goes on in this section past what's allowed. The safety of the workers is of top importance, after all."

On the way to the closed door, Kara asked about the 'Theme' of the Cafe.

"Never been to a Specialist Cafe before? This one happens to be a Moe Little Sister Cafe, and that's why there's all these colours. Each colour represents a different turn-on for the general populace. You get the idea, right? I don't want to have to go through it all just for a single person." Leigh informed Kara.

Kara then posed a rather valid question.

"You're kind of hard to pinpoint as you're so unpredictable. The closest I'd say, if you cleaned up your bad attitude a bit, would be the Navy Blue girls. You look like a pampered princess, that's for sure." Leigh suggested. "Until we can place you, you'll be a special 'Wild Card' girl. Kind of like an exclusive item. I think you could gather quite a following if we marketed you right."

Upon reaching the VIP door, Leigh drew out a black card from her pocket. It looked like a generic pass card, except it was branded with the Cafe's logo. She swiped it through the card reader next to the door, and after a 'Beep' and a 'Click', Leigh pushed the door open into a rather gaudy hallway. It was decorated like a cheap hotel on Valentines day, with Neon hearts on the walls and lots of suggestive stickers including 'Touching is a no, looking is a go!' and 'For the connoisseurs among you.'. Overall, it looked like a courting Hotel at its prime.

"Okay, we'll make this quick. We'll go into the 'Staff only' Monitoring booth so we don't intrude on our customers. We get full visual and audio through a one-way mirror and some hidden cameras. It's not great, but it's better than nothing." Leigh quickly said as she hurried through down the hallway and towards a door next to a Sky Blue door. The Sky Blue door had a rather questionable information plate next to it. The text on this one was:

'These girls like it rough, but no tomfoolery, otherwise you'll be roughed up!'

"Do not look anywhere else or tell any of the other workers, customers or your friends what happens behind these doors." Leigh cautioned Kara. "Have I made myself clear?"

Kara still knew she should have never mentioned Mia's name. "N-No nothing of the sort, I was just looking around and spotted her name badge." Kara had never thought of wanting to go that far with Mia at all. So, she was just silent for the rest of Leigh's first question to her. She went on to explain more about the cards and that only certain people can get them.

"Oh, I can understand that"

Leigh explained about the theme of the cafe.

"I've never been to one before, but I do understand the whole turn-on idea here. What about yourself from the way you drew that comic earlier. You might find what happens to the Teals to be up your alley?" Kara asked.

Leigh told she would then be a Navy Blue girl. If she cleaned up the way she acted but for now, she was a 'Wild Card' girl. "What do, you mean about marketing me I guess you can do that, seeing as how I'm all over the place with my likes and how I act"

They reached the door and once it opened both walked inside. She looked around and they soon reached another door. Kara read the writing on the door as they entered after. Being told, they would be doing a quick watching of what went on here. "I promise I won't let anyone know about what happens inside here" Kara promised.

Kara's next number of questions was met with nothing but a grin from Leigh.

"You'll find out soon enough. As for me, I'm quite partial to a lot of things, so long as they're adorable and fun to tease. You'll be happy to know that you're not my type but, as for your young escorts..." Leigh teased. "...I'll let you think on that. I'd love another pair of twins working here. All we've got are the Green twins, and they're not like those girls at all."

Kara agreed to the terms and conditions and Leigh led her into the Monitoring Booth. After turning the speakers on, it was quite clear just what the Sky Blue Girls were, and the view from the mirror just accentuated that. These girls looked to be late teens. It was self-explanatory from the outside warning that they were 18 or over, however, some looked quite young for their age. From the actions taking place in there, it goes without saying as to why this place was marketed at 18+. The flooring in the room on the other side of the mirror looked like the kind found in a shower room, complete with a slant leading towards drains near the back of the room. After a few minutes of watching things play out, the slant and drains were needed.

"I've already told you that you're banned from leaving until further notice!" One of the customers angrily lectured one of the younger looking Sky Blue girls. "What use is a pet if they don't listen to orders?!"

"I'm sorry. I'll hang in there. Please, let me go soon otherwise I'll explode." The Girl answered back meekly as she rapidly fidgeted around, both her hands clenched against her crotch as a drip-stream fell from under her skirt. The ring informed that this girl was at 94% on capacity, despite leaking around 20% onto the floor beneath her. Her skirt was saturated where she'd been pushing it against herself in a futile attempt at holding the floodgates closed. This looked to be the fantasy for someone like Kara, and Leigh was quite into this as well.

"I like it when I'm on Monitoring duty for this room." Leigh smiled to herself. "It's always worth watching. She looked ready to pop any second!"

Mere seconds after Leigh said that, the girl let out a pitiful wail as a torrent of pale yellow liquid burst forth from her barrier as her hold crumpled. The Customer was clearly enjoying this, as was evident from the bulge in his trousers. The girl began to sob gently as her stream died down after around a minute and a half of going full force. There was now a river of urine funneling its way towards the drain at the back of the room.

"I'm sorry..." The Girl pitifully sobbed. "I'm a bad pet. I couldn't follow Master's orders..."

"You're a very, very **bad** pet." The customer answered with a grin.

"That's enough for now!" Leigh quickly cut in as she killed the sound and closed the screen. "You're too young for this. The undressing comes next, and that's far too steamy for your young mind."

Kara learned that Leigh liked a lot of things. "You should have fun with Haley, but Holly's another story" Kara pointed out. She then was told she'd have to think of how she wanted her escorts she already knew who she wanted. "C-can I have Teal's and Greens?" Kara asked.

Kara watched as Leigh set things up and the view of the mirror. Then showed what was going on in the room and Kara saw girls a lot older than she was moments later she heard. The sound of a voice and watched and listened to what took place. What Kara saw was a Sky Blue girl being lectured by an older customer the way the girl was acting she really needed to pee. As Kara watched her memories of her time in Lilly's dream world came flooding back.

She could feel herself becoming damp between her legs. As she was rubbing her legs together clearly enjoying the show she was seeing. After a few moments, the girl exploded and wet herself Kara was clearly enjoying the show as well, as her hand was rubbing herself under her skirt. Having traveled there without her knowledge, Leigh then spoke up to her.

"I-its the same as back then with Lilly, I-I want to be on Monitor duty" Kara confessed. Her erotic emotions were coming into play.

However, Kara knew what was about to happen next. But Leigh then cut things off and said things were far too steamy for her to see. "Nnnooo..." Kara pouted she then looked down and noticed where her hand was. She quickly took it out from between her legs and wiped it on her skirt to dry it. "L-Lilly is into this stuff I-I know we did all this in her dream" Kara confessed.

She was clearly still really turned on. But still had work to do, she'd have to find some way to work through her needs. Maybe playing with a Green Apron girl would help or another colored one?

Kara jumped the gun and mistook what Leigh had said.

"By escorts I mean the twins with you when you came in." Leigh explained. "You don't get any girls as escorts unless you're a customer."

After the steamy scene with the Sky Blue girl, Kara admitted something else which was intriguing. This took Leigh's attention quite a bit.

"Oh, really?" Leigh questioned. "Are you sure it wasn't just your dream? I don't think that spoil-sport who stopped my plans would be into that kind of stuff. Anyway, you're both too young for that stuff. You can;t be on Monitor Duty unless you're management, or close to it."

Leigh was well aware what Kara was doing, but she decided to not press the matter.

"Flatten the sheets in your own time. You're still on the clock, you know." Leigh instructed Kara. "Can't have a girl with an obvious girl-boner serving customers. They'll get the wrong idea."

After leaving the Booth next to the Sky Blue Girl's room, Leigh headed a little further down the hallway and towards a bright red door. The information plate next to this one was also rather questionable.

'Bring whips, candles, gags and chains before entering here. We don't supply these, sadly.'

"This is why I though you'd be better suited to Red." Leigh stated as she led Kara into the next Monitoring Booth.

Kara mistook what Leigh had meant.

"Oh, but only one would be my escort that would be Haley. She seems to really like me a lot and we have had fun together. Holly would be another matter for another time" Kara told her. "C-can I have Mia as a customer?" Kara asked.

Leigh seemed to want to know more about Lilly.

"Yes, she likes this kind of stuff and it wasn't my dream but hers. Anyway, I've already know the steamy stuff that came next with someone" Kara was disappointed that she could view the fun but didn't press the matter.

Leigh knew what Kara had been doing.

"S-sorry but I found watching that fun, anyway, what will my second order be once I'm done with the Pinks?" Kara asked

They left the room and went down further to a bright red door, Leigh said she thought red was better suited for Red and both girls entered into the next booth room.

It seems like the twins really were as rare as Leigh initially took them to be.

"Gotta get through the 'No fun allowed' guard of them, first." Leigh sighed. "Seriously, we'd make a bomb if we could just hire them."

Kara requested Mia as a Waitress if she was a customer.

"You can pick whoever you like, whenever you like, if you're a customer." Leigh explained. "You can only have each girl for 15 minutes, though, if you do a private booking of them. If you become a VIP Customer, you can book any girl out for an hour. However, you can only book one girl for that a day, otherwise things get a little messy, if you know what I mean."

Kara elaborated what she meant regarding the strange dream with Lilly.

"How'd you know it was her dream? You can't enter other people's dreams." Leigh questioned.

On their way towards the Red Door, Kara asked what her next assignment will be.

"You should get to know the poster girls of each of the basic colours better. They should be on break in around 15 minutes. I'll have one of them come and collect you to show you around the Staff Only sections of the Cafe and give you the grand tour." Leigh instructed. "However, I won't take any requests for which girl you want and I won't tell you which girl I'll be picking. You'll have to wait and see."

Both girls then entered the Red Monitoring Booth to check in on what the Red Girls do.

"You okay with BDSM, right?" Leigh asked Kara. "If you aren't, I suggest you look away."

With saying that, Leigh booted up the consoles once more and began to look into one of the private booking rooms for the Reds.

"Nope, nope, boring, basic, nope, no..." Leigh quietly said to herself as she flicked through several of the camera feeds. Eventually, she came across one right in the heat of the action. "Perfect!"

The camera feed which Leigh stopped on showed one of the Red girls chaining a customer against a heart shaped bed while she cracked a whip against the bed posts. It would be more accurate to call this Apron Wearer a 'Red Woman' rather than a 'Red Girl' if her bust size was anything to go by. They looked to be at least DD size. The room they were in looked like the inside of a Love Hotel's rooms, coupled with a vague semblance to a Sex Dungeon.

"Naughty Pigs get a spanking." The Red Woman cooed to the customer. "Would you prefer the paddle, the whip or my hand?"

A muffled reply came from the Customer, who was currently wearing a gag-mask.

"Pigs oink. They don't speak." The Red Woman scolded the Customer, who them proceeded to gleefully oink through his gag.

"Hand it is, then." the Red Woman grinned maliciously as she threw the whip down and placed a leather glove on her hand. She then drew her gloved hand back and quickly brought it down against the customer's rear, who oinked even more happily with each spank.

"Meh, same old, same old." Leigh said, boredom evident in her voice. "Whatever happened to creativity in these situations?"

Leigh then cut off the feed from the room.

"Well, you get the idea..."

Kara listened as Leigh spoke up about the twins once more. "Lilly is just being protective of them why not try and get her to join?" Kara asked.

As she had known Kara was only able to book one girl for 15 minutes unless she was a VIP where she could book a girl for one hour. That all seemed rather fair to her, in the long run, she thought over her own thing to ask.

"Does, each colored apron have a girl who's the most popular than all the others?"

Leigh wanted to know how Kara had known it was Lilly's dream.

"Because I entered into it with help from one of her sisters," Kara told her. Not letting it be known Haley had helped her there.

She would then be greeted by one of the poster girls who'd be on break in 15 minutes. She wasn't told just who it would be Kara wondered who it would be. "Okay, I hope its someone nice" they then entered into the room.

"Not really, but I can give it a look," Kara said.

Leigh then fired up the consoles and soon found a camera feed into a room. Kara looked at it and really wasn't a fan of what she saw Red Women's bust size was far too big to her liking. Then the women ordered him around and gave him a spanking while they acted like a pig. Soon everything was over and Leigh turned things off.

"I do, but that's really not to my liking you already know what I like anyway," Kara says as she heads out of the room.

Kara suggested getting Lilly to join in with the work to try and get the twins involved as well.

"Not a bad idea. She'll be another Navy Blue, or maybe even a Purple." Leigh answered as she thought over this idea some more. "It's a possibility, though her attitude may place her in Red, if she was older."

Kara asked if there was one girl in each colour who was more popular than the rest.

"We have poster girls for the colours, if that's what you mean." Leigh replied. "Poster girls are normally fully book as soon as they become free, so they're kind of rare to get if you're not a VIP as it's a first come-first serve basis, with VIPs being above all other customers. Anyway, we do get a lot of money that way."

Kara explained more on her dream idea. Should she really be giving this information out to someone she barely even knows?

"You've got to be kidding me." Leigh chuckled to herself. "You can't enter another's dream."

Leigh didn't seem like she believed Kara at all.

"With that kind of imagination, I may even need to create a completely different Apron Typing just for you." Leigh added on.

The actions in the Red room went on and, soon enough, both girls left the Monitoring Booth.

"Just Pink and then I'll send someone to get you. If you've got any questions, just ask your Guide or Kiki, if she's free, as I'll be busy with the customers." Leigh reminded Kara.

Leigh then led Kara out of the VIP section and back into the main Cafe, which still looked really busy, even after being open for an Hour.

Leigh seemed up for the idea of getting Lilly to join.

"Well, that's all up to you on how or where you'd like to place her. For now there's more important things that need to be done" Kara says.

Leigh then told Kara more about the poster girls for the colors, which was basically a first come first. Serve basis as they were always booked yet they do get a lot of money for that. Leigh still didn't believe that Kara was fully telling the truth about the dream thing.

"Believe whatever you want" Kara told her.

Leigh led Kara back into the cafe where she'd visit the Pinks before. Being greeted by the girl who'd come and get her. "Okay, I'll let them know if I have anything to ask" Kara said before making her way towards the Pink Apron girls.

Leigh looked to be as disbelieving as she could.

After being led back to the Cafe, Kara went in search of the Pink Girls. Eventually, she found a table of them. There was one Pink Girl to a table of four customers. These girls probably liked the attention. While they were ever so close to the Brown Apron Girls in temperament, they carried a refinement and elegance like the Navy Blue girls, with an attitude like the Purple Girls. They seemed to be lapping up all the attention they could, and berating the customers if they ignore them. These girls demanded the full attention of their 'Suitors', and would not settle for any less. They came with a high price tag, though, as their attention was also undivided to the customers they had with them. Attention for attention, it seems. Though, the Pink girls did appear to mellow when they were getting the attention they wanted. They were probably just lonely and wanted attention from the customers. Overall, they looked a little hard on the outside but, when you got to know them, they were really nice, like a lost kitten looking for love from its owner.

With the scouting coming to an end, Kara had ten more minutes before she would get someone sent for her.

Kara found the Pink Girls after some searching. These girls seemed to take several things from the other aprons and put them all together in one. Everything that was said to them they seemed to enjoy she looked and watch a little more. Taking once more everything in and then left the Pink Apron Girls alone. Seeing she had ten more minutes until someone came to get her, Kara looked around the cafe for the second Teal girl who had been sitting at the table with Mia and the first girl.

Also Kara decided to search for one of the poster girls. She tried the Green Apron Girls section, which seemed to be a hard find again. As Kara could see all the girls moving all over the place she found them again and looked around.

After checking out each Apron Colour, Kara went searching again for...'personal reasons'.

Kara first went back to the Teal Girls section to search for the other two desperate girls from earlier, who were slightly more lucky than poor Mia. It was kind of hard to spot them among the others but...

After her results came from the Teal Search, Kara went back to the Green section to search for the Poster Girl of the Green Aprons. While it wasn't shockingly obvious, there were some connotations as to which girl would be the poster girl of this section.

Kara first headed into the Teal section again. While part of her also wanted to search for Mia again for her own personal reasons. She wanted to try out someone else, she tried to remember what the girl looked like and she used sometime to try and find the second girl.

After some time Kara moved onto the Green section. Again this was hard to search through since all the girls were super busy. While she was looking for the Poster Girl, she also wondered if one of the girls would ever come over and want to play with her,

With all the movement of the Cafe, and the fact that some girls may be on a break, Kara, regrettably, could not find any of the other girls who neglected their needs a little earlier. Perhaps they were on break? Or maybe they were already booked by another customer? Or, at a long stretch, they could be currently otherwise preoccupied. Whatever the reason, they weren't there.

For Kara's search of the poster girls, she managed to luck upon a menu for the Green Section. On the front of the menu was a chibi drawing of the poster girl, or more accurately, 'girls', of the green section. They were the squirrel twins from earlier! Felicity and Florence, as the menu named them. At present, it was impossible to tell which girl answered to which name, considering they both looked exactly alike and the names weren't much help with placement either. Maybe, if she got to know them better, she may notice some unique kinks which can help to tell them apart, like she has with the Sera twins. However, it seemed like a long shot.

After the lengthy searches, Kara's allotted ten minutes was nearing an end, leaving her with a very small three minutes to do other stuff in.

Kara had looked for the second girl for quite some time, she was unable to find the girls. So, in the end, she gave up maybe some later time she would try her search again. Yet she found two squirrel twins from earlier. She wanted to spend some more time watching as the twins moved around. But time was soon, coming to an end Kara then hurried into the bathroom to take care of a growing need to pee. Before leaving the restroom, she returned to the cafe, looking around for any girl who was coming to greet her for her next order.

After finding her information, Kara headed off to take care of business while she had the chance. After leaving the toilets, Kara began to look around for the girl who was meant to be showing her around. After a few moments of waiting, Kara faintly heard someone talking to her.

"U-um, are you Kara?" The voice asked her. She sounded very meek and quiet, like she was not used to interacting with others. "Leigh told me to come and look for a 'Kara'."

Kara looked around for a short time, she didn't see anyone. Who was walking towards her but after a few moments she heard. A small voice calls her name turning in the direction of the voice she saw a girl.

"Yes, I am Kara," Kara told the girl. Who seemed to be meek and quiet, Kara took a few moments to look the girl over. "Once again I am Kara and you are?" Kara asked.

"That's good." The girl sighed in relief. "I thought I'd gotten the wrong person."

Kara looked the girl over. She looked extremely familiar, in her Teal Apron and slightly nervous posture focusing on stopping her skirt from moving. Wait, is that...

"I-I'm Mia, the Poster Girl for the Teals." Mia introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you."

That's where Kara had seen her before! On close inspection...

Mia was clearly deserving of her Charisma score as she looked the very picture of innocence and adorableness. Her sapphire blue eyes carried a mixture of the innocence of youth and the sparkle of teenage years. The smile she currently had on her face for doing well in her duties was worth dying for. It was certainly a smile worth protecting and cherishing. Her hair colour was a little odd, being the same colour as her apron, but it made up for this with the cuteness of a Terrapin Turtle hairclip holding back a bang of her short hair. Her hair looked radiant and luxuriously soft, too soft to pass up a touch, nearly. It must be great to run your fingers through the silky smooth locks of her hair. She was only just slightly taller than Kara, but that was probably down to the small heels on her teal shoes. The Uniform of the cafe just added to her already stunning looks even more.

"Leigh asked for me to show you around. I guess she thought of it as a way to help me break out of my shell, so to speak. I've never been good with strangers." Mia informed Kara. "Where have you already seen and where would you like to go first?"

As Kara looked the girl over the way she looked did indeed. Look familiar to her Kara knew it was a Teal girl from her apron and then when she heard the girl introduce herself. Alarms buzzed in Kara's mind as it was Mia standing in front of her. This made Kara quite surprised and happy both at the same time.

As Kara looked Mia over she had a good cuteness factor to her. Kara was first drawn to Mia's sapphire eyes they were beautiful and her smile was picture perfect. This was someone who Kara herself could see protecting from harm. While she wanted to quickly pick her up and hug her Kara knew better than that. She also knew she couldn't treat this girl like she had done with Holly as their first meeting had gone bad. If Kara could treat Mia nicely and have to girl become her friend then she could use what she learned with her out on Holly.

"Well, it takes time if I can help out anyway, don't be afraid to ask," Kara said. Wanting to be nice and help Mia out Mia then wanted to know where Kara had seen and where she wanted to go first.

"Well, I've already seen all the sections with the various Apron girls. Is there anyplace where you would recommend for a new timer like me?" Kara asked. She had not mentioned the VIP section as Leigh had told her not to say anything about it to others.

After taking in all the details she could, Kara answered Mia's question. Had Leigh set this up? Or was Mia the one to volunteer?

"Then, if I need any help, I'll know where to go." Mia answered as she smiled a little more.

Kara explained where she'd already been, omitting any details which were secretive.

"Well, at least you know where the toilets are." Mia replied, giggling a little. "They're a must for anyone. For places to go, I think we should start with the Break Room. It's just behind the counter and to the left of the stairs. You need a Card-Key to access it, though."

Mia began to lead the way towards the counter, where Kiki was currently working, ensuring that her skirt was fully under her control and not loosely flapping around. Because of this, her pace was a little slower than normal. After opening the door leading behind the counter, Mia gave a little more information as she headed to the door.

"Most girls will be on their break. We try to keep it so we've always got at least two of each Apron on break at any time, and rotate breaks with others so, as soon as one group comes of break, another goes on break." Mia explained. "If you're wondering why we've got stairs leading up to the second floor, it's because most of the workers live here. That's...A long story. A-anyway, Upstairs is a no-go unless you've got special permission from either Kiki, Leigh or Papa."

Once she reached the door, Mia swiped her Card Key through the reader next to it and pushed the door open.

"Sorry about the mess. We've got some...messy Squirrels on break right now." Mia apologized beforehand.

While Kara wasn't aware of Leigh had set this up or Mia had come over on her own. At the moment, she didn't really think about it as much.

Mia then mentioned that Kara knew where the toilets were. This did cause Kara to giggle a little herself before Mia mentioned on places to go. They should then start with the break room which was behind the counter. Though they would need a Card-Key to access it, though.

"Will I get a Card-Key?" Kara asked.

Mia led the way and Kara took notice of Kiki working there. As Mia went about to open the door Kara said hello to Kiki before she passed through the door with Mia. She had noticed the way Mia was walking she seemed to move slower than normal. Thinking back, Kara knew it had to do that she was still going commando under her skirt. She didn't say anything on this as Mia gave more information.

Kara took in all that was said and noticed stairs going up. It seemed that most of the girls working here lived here that seemed like a good idea. When Mia mentioned Papa Kara knew she had heard Leigh say Papa as well. "Do, you enjoy working here?" Kara asked. She still wanted to know who this Papa was she'd ask who it was later. Mia then opened the door to the break room and they walked inside. The place seemed to be messy a little as some Squirrels were on break.

Once inside Kara walked over to one of the tables. She then took some of the garbage off the table and through it away in the trash before sitting down. "Its no problem really, though I have a question since as you can tell I'm new here. Are there any tips that you can offer to help make my time here both enjoyable to the customers and other apron girls too?" Kara asked.

Kara wanted to know if she'd get a card key eventually.

"Once you're fully cleared to work here and have a basic understanding of the place, then you'll get a standard card key, which can open most staff doors. It's also your Till ID if you ever get Till trained. Just scan it through or place it in the side and it'll log you in on the Audit roll." Mia explained.

Kara and Mia headed past Kiki, who was currently dealing with several customers at once. Kara said 'hello' to Kiki, but she just gave a slight wave back in greeting due to how busy she was. After that, Kara asked Mia another question.

"Everyone who works here enjoys it. It's more than just a workplace. It's kind of like an extended family as well." Mia answered.

Kara and Mia entered into the Break room. While it was a little messy in there, most of the damage was restricted to the space around the sofa against the left hand wall upon entering. The Squirrel twins from earlier were seated on that sofa, or, more accurately, one of them was sitting cross-legged on the far end and the other one was slouched out over the remaining two seats. The cross-legged one was bouncing her left knee up and down at a rather fast pace while her right heel was pressed against the crotch of her forest green apple-print panties. Both of them were playing on a handheld console. From the sounds of their conversation, they were playing Co-Op on a game.

Aside from the sofa the Squirrels were seated on, there was a large coffee table in the middle of a gathering of seats. There were single-seat armchairs at the top and bottom of the table and another sofa, much like the one the twins were on, on the opposite long end of the table. At present, a Yellow Apron Cat-girl was taking up the entire three seats of the sofa as she slept soundly. True to her represented species, she had taken the best seat in the room. Moving her wouldn't be an issue, as she looked about as light as a cat, but it certainly wouldn't end well.

On the other side of the room, the right hand side after entering, there was a TV set in the corner closest to the door, and a small kitchen area at the back of that half. The kitchen area looked like the kind you'd find in an apartment building. It was filled with all the kitchen essentials: a sink, some cupboards, a serving section, a microwave and a fridge. It was small, but serviceable. Near the back left hand side of the room, there were two doors. One was against the wall the twins' sofa was pushed against, and the other was on the far back wall.

Mia entered into the Break room and took a seat on the only free chair.

"The best way you can enjoy your time here and make lots of friends is by just being yourself. That's the best thing about this place. Anyone can become friends with anyone, customer or worker, as we all are true to our likes." Mia informed Kara. She sounded very passionate about her likes for this workplace. "Granted, we won't be liked by some customers if we're too pushy with our personal likes, but others may adore us for that as well."

Once Kara was cleared to work and got a better understand of the place. She would be given a Card-key which would also be her ID she wasn't sure what Till trained meant made she should ask what it means later. Mia then went on to explain that everyone seemed to like working here as it was like a big family. This made Kara happy as her home life pretty much sucked and it would be nice to have a larger family to count on.

With Kara sitting at a table she looked around the room. The break room was actually nice looking and she saw several other girls around the room. She saw the Squirrel twins from earlier were seated on the sofa. Kara could tell what was happening from the way she was pressing her heel against her crotch. Kara looked closely for a brief moment and looked away, she knew the girl might need to pee at some point. A thought ran through her mind as she went back to looking around the room.

"Does, everyone not going pee when they should?" Kara thought.

Kara saw a yellow apron girl sleeping and she also saw. A tv and various other kitchen stuff lying around soon Mia joined her at the table. Kara wasn't sure if she should be herself while she could be friendly. If she really was herself she'd be going after every girl here and that wasn't something that should be done.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Kara asked as she listened to what was said. She then thought of something else to ask "how does one become a Poster Girl like yourself?" Kara asked.

Kara let her gaze linger on the slightly more animated Squirrel twin.

After draining all the details, Kara began to look around the break room from her seat. After Mia said her piece, Kara asked a question.

"You don't really need to ask that." Mia answered with a kind smile. "In my opinion, anyone who works here is a friend, regardless of how well I know them. We've got to give as good as we expect, after all."

Kara questioned how a girl gets chosen to be a 'Poster Girl'.

"Once a year, around the start of April, we hold a small contest with our Customers. They vote who they believe is the best girl in each section and whoever gets the most votes becomes the poster girl for that year. Of course, there are a lot of ties, so we normally just rotate between the top scoring workers over the course of the year. It's kind of like a 'Seasonal Special', if you look at it that way." Mia elaborated.

Kara looked at the animated Squirrel twin she really didn't get. Anything else off of her and went back to listening to what Mia had to say.

"Oh, I understand what you say I hope we can be good friends. The same can be said with the other girls in this room" Kara pointed out with a wave of her hand. She also looked back at the animated Squirrel twin again then at Mia.

Mia explained about 'Poster Girls'

"Would this be your first time being a Poster Girl?" Kara asked. She took a moment to look Mia over to see if she was slowly starting to come out of her shell. When she was talking with Kara at this time she thought of something else to ask.

"When serving the Customers what can we and can't we do while serving them?" Kara asked.

Kara regarded the other girls in the room. She got slight nods off the Squirrel twins, as most of their attention was on the game in their hands and nothing more than a slight twitch of the ears off the Sleeping Cat-girl.

Kara regarded the Squirrel twin once more.

The twin in question looked away from her console for a bit as she felt a burning gaze on her again.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" She asked Kara. "If you're that interested, then be a Customer, not a worker. At least that way I can charge you for looks."

Kara asked if it was Mia's first time for being a Poster Girl.

"Yes and no." Mia answered vaguely. "It's not the first time I've been voted, but it's the first time I've actually tried to act the part. I can't normally deal with large bookings or back-to-back bookings. I only went for it this time because Leigh and Kiki wouldn't stop pestering me to."

Mia seemed to be talking a little more freely, but she was still quite evidently nervous.

Kara asked about the 'Cans & Can'ts' of serving customers.

"It's not a question of what we can and can't do, but rather of what they can and can't do." Mia stated. "We can do quite a few things as long as we fit into the role of the Apron colour we're wearing. We can't openly taunt the customer with...questionable...actions. We have to uphold the standards of working in the service industry, after all."

The Squirrel twin who Kara had been looking at turned her gaze to Kara. "I was only looking at the game you are playing nothing more," Kara told her. Then looked back at Mia who was nicer than the twin.

"Then what is it that you like to do?" Kara asked. As she listened to Mia explain it was her first time getting the part and she didn't like dealing with large or back-to-back bookings. She could also tell that Mia still seemed nervous around her.

"Oh, I totally get that as it wouldn't be nice to treat or do something bad. To the customer that would make them not to come back here," she was enjoying her time with Mia and offered to for Mia and the Squirrel Twin who seemed not to like her looking at her.

"Can I get either of you two something to eat or drink?" Kara asked the two girls. She then asked Mia something else in the meantime.

"Is there anything that you would like to ask me?"

After Kara gave her rather curt answer to the twin, she simply smile and shifted around on her seat a little. Kara now had a very good view of her panties, with a slight darkened spot slightly under her heel. She then looked over to her Sister and, with a nod, she also changed her sitting position a little. The other twin, who was lying on her side on the sofa, changed her position to lying with her back against the arm of the sofa and her feet resting on the seat, giving Kara a very clear view on her forest green cherry-print panties. which had a rather suggestively placed cherry over where her treasure would be. The stalk of the cherry pair looked like it was being cut in half by the slight indent from her lower lips.

Kara asked for a little more information about what Mia liked to do.

"I guess I like the atmosphere and the closeness of the Cafe. I really like chatting with our female customers and giving fortune readings to them." Mia answered. "Most response to the readings are positive."

Kara posed the option of refreshments to both Mia and the rather unfriendly Squirrel twin.

"No, thank you." Mia replied. "I had a nice coffee and cake with a customer before Break."

"Nah, I'm good." The talkative twin answered. "However, I think I could squeeze another can of Cola in."

There seemed to be a change in the game-related conversation between the twins. Beforehand, neither twin really cared about what was going on outside their game, however...

"Yeah, right." The other twin chuckled. "I don't fancy sitting on a sodden sofa."

"Whatever. Can't we beat this boss already- HEY! You're meant to be keeping the aggro off me! I'm your healer, after all." The first twin answered.

"Maybe you wouldn't be pulling aggro if you weren't so bad at keeping yourself under control."

"Are you calling me a bad healer? I have other things on my mind right now."

"Yeah, like keeping your tiny bladder in check."

"Don't even go there! You're just as bad as me, sometimes."

"Well, a least I don't have a Squirrel sized bladder."

"Liar! I remember that-"

The conversation from the twins was cut off a little early as Kara asked Mia another question. She could just barely be heard over the bickering of the twins.

"Actually, I would." Mia began. "Why'd you decided to work here? You look like you come from a wealthy background. It can't be for the money.."

Kara watched the game the Squirrel twin was playing. As she did so, she had a nice view of her panties she saw the darkened spot before. She shifted around and her sister was now sitting in a way that Kara could see her panties. Kara looked back at the game not wanting this sister to question where she was looking. She turned back to Mia as she talked about a little more and something she said interested her.

"You can give fortune readings that sounds cool can you give me one?" Kara asked. Mia then said she wanted nothing and the Squirrel twin mentioned something about maybe taking another soda. Kara got up and went to the fridge she opened it up. Taking the coke out she walked over to the sisters playing the game. She heard their whole talk between themselves and handed the coke to the one twin.

Both girls did sound like Haley and she smiled. When there was a quiet moment between both girls Kara introduced herself. "I'm Kara its nice to meet you two and you girls are?" Kara had asked before going back to Mia where she sat down.

Mia asked just why Kara would want to work here.

"Well, I do come from a wealthy background being a Ravenclaw and all. You could say I promised to help Kiki out with some things and was given the job to help build on things. I would need in helping her out I also thought the job would be fun from what she told be about it" Kara explained.

Due to the small size of the Handheld console's screen, Kara couldn't really make much out of the game, save for the fact that the talkative twin was playing a character dressed in a red and white hooded robe with a staff for a weapon. Every now and then, at the touch of one of the back buttons, a list of commands would appear on the right hand side of the upper screen, showing what looked similar to average video-game healer spells. From what Kara could see, the twins seemed to be fighting what looked like a giant fire-demon. There was a boss health popping up whenever the other twin, who's character looked close to a knight in armor, hit some spells and attacks against it. The boss's health was dropping slowly, but the tanking twin's health was dropping pretty fast, only to be boosted up again by a heal spell. It looked like a generic action RPG with multiplayer capabilities.

Despite Kara trying to hide her fascination with the panties the girls were wearing, they still knew just what she was looking at. However, they seemed to not care much, like they were wanting Kara to look.

Kara asked about fortune telling.

"I guess I could but it takes some time. It'll be better if we did it as a group as well. Do you have any people in particular who you want your fortune to reflect?" Mia explained. "If you do, I can give them fortunes at the same time. That is, if they want them given. However, as I'm still rather new to all of this, they might not be exactly what you're expecting, or they may seem really confusing."

Kara complied with the request from the squirming twin and bought a can of Cola back to the table.

"Thanks." The twin answered, not looking up from her console.

Kara then introduce herself to the girls.

"Why ask our names when you already know them?" The first twin asked. "Can you place who's who out of both of us. I bet you can't."

"It's not nice to snoop on a girl's secrets like you do. You should have more consideration for personal information." The second twin added in.

"We know why you asked if we wanted refreshments. Setting things up for your own ends is a way to get yourself in trouble with Management. However, I feel like obliging you a little, so that's why I went for it."

Kara explained why she wanted to work here. An eerie silence hung over the break room when Kara revealed her background and Surname.

"U-um, r-right..." Mia quietly answered. She didn't sound as conversational as she did before.

"Knew it." The twins chorused.

The cat girl just slept, not really caring what was going on outside of her dream.

From what Kara saw of the game it seemed interesting enough. She could still see the new twins underwear when she tried to look at the game. So, she saw everything from the game and that but not wanting to make her seem like a pervert or anything. So again she looked away this time to the yellow apron girl who was sleeping then back a Mia.

Mia then explained it was better to do so, as a group and if Kara had anyone. Who she would also like to have theirs given to as well. "Well, there are the three girls that came in with me earlier can we do them. I was supposed to meet them and give both sisters their birthday presents" Kara pointed out.

When she had brought the coke to the table the Squirrel twin said thanks and both girls. Then spoke to her about how Kara already knew their names and they knew why she had done what she did. Even though it had nothing to do with any of that at all she just wanted to be nice.

"Well, I know both of you are twins you remind me of two sisters," Kara told the girls they reminded her of Holly and Haley from the way they were acting. "Which one of you is Felicity and Florence?" Kara asked remembering the girls names from before when she had looked at them before entering the room.

Soon the room went silent when Kara said her Surname. This upset her as Mia returned to being quiet and both twins already knew it.

"Guess, I'm not going to be welcome here then after all," Kara said quietly.

Again, Kara's mouth moved before her mind did and she ended up alienating herself from the rest a little. Kara then tried to pull they sympathy card out. It seemed to work, if only a little.

"N-no, it's not like that." Mia quickly explained. "I-it's just that I'm a little surprised."

"Aside from some glaringly obvious perversion, you don't seem too bad, at least not yet, that is." One of the twins answered.

"Try not to be too obvious with the other girls. Some still have some rather serious hatred for your folks." The other twin added in.

They seemed mostly okay with Kara's history, at least for now.

After giving some explanation, the conversation returned to its previous vibe.

"I think I can cope with three others for a reading. You get your thing out of the way first. We can't deny birthday gifts for an unknown outcome, after all. Not all readings have happy endings." Mia replied.

"The aim of the game was for you to guess who's who. We're not going to tell you. You came in with twins so we should be pretty easy to differentiate between as well, right?" The first twin answered.

"Better guess soon, otherwise you may get a rather smelly shower." The second twin cut in. "She won't be able to hold out much longer."

Kara didn't like the silence that was going around in the room. Even after what she had said it was still quiet so she said nothing more.

"I guess so" Kara finally said after some time.

She was still down about how everyone was acting even with conversation returning. To how things were before, she just didn't seem to be in the mood to keep talking.

"Yeah, I need some time to myself I'll do that," Kara told Mia. She got up from the table the two twins then spoke to her again. About find out just which one was which still being down as she was she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Some other time" Kara bid farewell to the twins and then Mia and left the break room. She headed to the locker room where she found the bag of gifts near the locker. Where she had first changed picking it up she walked back into the cafe. With it being super busy as it was she had a hard time finding the Sera girls soon spotting them. Kara walked over to them "happy birthday Haley and Holly as she placed the bag on the floor near them.

Kara, despite having the answer she probably wanted, still left in quite the mood. After leaving, she went to get the gifts for the twins. Once she'd collected them, she headed over to the table the Sera girls were seated at and unceremoniously placed the bag of gifts on the floor. What a way to present birthday presents...

"Work not working for you?" Lilly asked, noticing the slightly depressive mood from Kara. "Guess you're not used to putting in a hard day's labour."

"Um...thanks?" Haley answered, not sure how to take the supposedly happy occasion against Kara's depression. "Which gift is for me?"

Kara was still down about everything she looked to Lilly. "It has nothing to do with work and you wouldn't understand," Kara told her. Not really wanting to talk with Lilly about it any way she then turned to Haley.

"Sorry, and these two are for you" Kara took out the two gifts for Haley. Then handed them to her while she got the two out for Holly and handed them to her.

Turning back to Lilly.

"I was told you have something for me?" Kara asked.

Kara casually brushed Lilly's question aside in her usual grumpy manner before sorting out the gifts for the girls.

"Two presents. That's one more than I got from Lilly." Haley smiled to herself as she began to carefully unwrap the gifts.

Kara then blatantly requested something from Lilly.

"You were told by who?" Lilly asked, avoiding the main reason for the question.

The gifts that Kara had gotten for Haley were Mario Kart 8 and a kitty plushie. While for Holly she had gotten her Wit'ch Fire and Wit'ch Storm. "I hope both of you girls like the gifts," She told both of them.

Lilly seemed to be dodging her question.

"Haley told me you had a gift for me?" Kara says.

While dragging down the others with her current mood. Which wasn't really helping matters at all Kara then did something she always seems to do.

"Sorry if I'm a party pooper right now I just recently told some coworkers my full name. Let's just say that they didn't seem to like it"

After the dishing out of presents, both girls were really pleased with their gifts. Haley even went as far as to hug Kara so openly and, after some consideration, Holly did so to, even if it was just a small hug.

Kara gave her reasoning to believing that Lilly had something for her. Lilly was about to give her response when Kara casually poured her current mood out to them.

"You should know that it never gets a good reception." Lilly sighed with a shake of her head. "If it's not necessary information, don't give it away."

"It's just a name. They'll get over it soon enough." Haley answered, trying to turn the mood with a little optimism.

'Let them cool off a bit and then tell them everything about...you know. They'll accept it as just a partial problem, then. (I hope).'

Both girls enjoyed their gifts Kara returned the hug from Haley. This made her feel a bit better and she even pinched Haley lightly on the rear for fun. Next she gave a hug back to Holly which was a nice thing.

She took in everything that was said and instead. Of wanting to talk about the matter further, she nodded her head in understanding. Next she spoke up about something else "would it be possible if Haley could volunteer here on the weekends?" Kara asked.

She pulled up a spare chair and took a seat.

"Have any of you eaten or drank yet?"

Kara, again, asked if it would be possible for Haley, in particular, to volunteer in the Cafe on weekends. Haley was all for the idea, as was evident from the exited yelp she did unconsciously.

"If it's just weekends..." Lilly began. "...and the hours aren't that long..."

Haley was eagerly awaiting an answer. She couldn't stop herself from shaking a little in anticipation.

"..and she gets all her homework out of the way..." Lilly continued. "..and she doesn't cause any trouble for the establishment and remembers to keep her panties on at all times, excluding the necessities of pulling them down when required..."

Lilly was dragging this on as Haley's eyes were lighting up in joy.

"..then she can work here. But just on weekends." Lilly finished. "I'll be watching her, though."

Haley dived up off her seat with excited giggles as she leaped onto Lilly and gave her a huge hug.

"THANK YOU!" Haley happily thanked Lilly for her acceptance.

After the excitement of the acceptance to work, Haley was seated once more. This time, she was a lot happier.

"We've had a few drinks and some cakes." Lilly answered Kara's question. "How about you?"

Kara herself was excited by the fact that Haley. Would be working at the cafe as this meant that both girls could hang out more often than normal.

Kara listened to all that was said.

"Could I also keep an I on her I promise that she will follow all the rules," Kara told her.

She was glad that Haley was excited still so she offered a little more information. "She will be a Green Apron girl like the ones you see running around. Kiki mentioned I could take an apron and give it to her"

The girls had then eaten.

"I haven't eaten anything myself I have just been getting to know. Some of the other workers one of them seems really nice she reminds me of Holly is some ways." Kara said.

She then went to ask Haley a serious question for a moment. Leaning closer to her she didn't want the others to hear at the moment. "Why are you always so, nice to me?" Kara asked.

"More eyes watching her from an employee perspective would be good as well." Lilly agreed.

Kara explained what kind of apron Haley would be wearing, including the fact that she'd already agreed that Haley could have with with Kiki.

"You seriously pushed for this, didn't you?" Lilly sighed. "Can't take 'no' for an answer, can you?"

Kara explained that she was spending more time getting to grips with the place than eating or drinking. She also included that one worker there reminder her of Holly.

"You mean the Teal ones?" Lilly asked. "They are kind of like her, after all."

Kara then posed a very serious question to Haley.

"Because I am? Do I really need a reason to be nice to someone?" Haley simply answered, not sure which direction this was going to go in. "I've been taught by Lilly to give as good as I get and, as you're nice to me, I'm nice back. I don't see a problem with how that works."

Lilly agreed to let Kara watch Haley and she was sure Kiki and Leigh, Would to if they weren't so busy with their own needs and business,

"I just asked Leigh was the one who originally wanted both girls. To work here so, I thought I could, at least, help out here." Kara explained.

Lilly then mentioned the Teal girls.

"Yeah, most of them are just like her that's actually good in some ways"

Kara listened as Haley explained herself.

"I was just wondering that's all I'm glad you're nice to me." She gave Haley a hug once more then got up off her chair. "I should be getting back to work I will be seeing you guys later" Kara bid the girls farewell for now and needed back to find Leigh so, she could know what her next order was.

Kara explained her reasoning for pushing Haley into the role of 'Green Trainee Volunteer' and how the Teals are close to Holly in personality. She then excused herself to return to work, after giving Haley another hug, not even offering Holly one.

Kara went to find Leigh to ask what her next assignment would be.

"I'd say get back on your break." Leigh answered. "You've got ten minutes left and I haven't seen you doing much else other than chatting. Get some food in you and some drink. This is the only break you're getting until closing."

Kara found Leigh after some time who told her to get back on her break, "Geez I just wanted to know what my next order was, anyway some good news Lilly has agreed to let Haley work here on weekends" Kara pointed out.

She looked around the cafe she looked at Holly for a bit. Then looked over at the at the Purple Apron girls looking for the poster girl of that section. Then left Leigh alone and walked back towards Holly. "Can I speak to her alone for a moment?" Kara asked.

Kara seemed to take Leigh's concern the wrong way. This would be a difficult partnership...

Thankfully, some good news came afterwards.

"So, we've got the Green. We just need the Teal. How will we get her to join?" Leigh mused to herself a bit before returning to her duties.

Kara went searching for the Poster girl of the Purples. Instead of a full search, she just glanced to see any evident indications as to who it might be.

Afterwards, she went to search for Holly and asked to speak to her alone.

"What for?" Lilly asked. "Why can't you talk to her here?"

While Kara understand what Leigh meant she wanted to. Show that she was a good worker by asking ahead of time and not wasting things at a later time.

"I'm not really sure how I'll do that, you could always try something?" Kara asked.

She then returned to the Seras.

"I want to try and fix things between us I don't want her scared of me any longer. Nor do I want her angry with me anymore I want to be her friend again"

Kara managed to find some indications towards the Purple poster girl but, as all goth girls look alike most of the time, it was hard to pinpoint just exactly which girl she was. If she looked into each Purple girl a little more, then maybe she'll be able to find out who the Poster girl is.

Kara explained her reasoning for wanting to talk to Holly alone.

"Then would it not be a better idea to do it here?" Lilly asked. "She'll be a lot more comfortable with us than she would alone."

Kara looked over at the Purple girls she had a hard time finding. Just who was the poster girl for that section she gave up for now and would look again later.

Lilly wanted Holly to remain here.

"Then here it is then" Kara turned to face Holly.

"I know things have been bad between us these past few days. I want to say that I'm sorry for everything that has been going on between us. I don't like seeing you scared of me as it makes me sad on the inside. If given the chance I'd like to show you something that would help you better to understand me better" Kara pointed out.

Kara decided to allow Holly to stay here to talk things through with her. After Kara poured out her emotions, Holly began to think up a response to such an overkill of information.

'As long as I'm not alone when this happens, I'll go for it. Sorry, but I just don't feel safe alone with you at the moment.'

Kara had a way for Holly to not be alone in such matters.

"You'd have Lilly and Haley there as I'd like for them. To see it as well but I'm afraid that this trick of mine only works between two people which would be you and me. I'll let you think about it for a while as to give you time"

Kara explained that she had a way for Holly to not be alone when this happened. Unsure of what she meant, Holly just nodded in response.

Moments later, a familiar voice spoke to Kara.

"U-um, are you ready for the reading now? That is, if you still want it to happen." Mia asked Kara. "And are these girls who you wanted it done with as well?"

It turned out that Mia had quite the following behind her. She had the Squirrel twins, Leigh and Kiki with her as well as a few other staff members. Her reading must be pretty popular to draw this crowd.

Holly seemed okay with what Kara had wanted to try out. The next task now fell on letting Kiki know she wanted to try entering someone's mind again. But would Kiki let her do this as it was something that needed to be done.

Mia then returned with the Squirrel twins and Leigh and Kiki and some others.

"Yes, I'd still like that to happen and these are the girls I spoke of," Kara told her.

She looked at Kiki.

 _"knock, knock"_

 _"Would it be okay if I and Holly entered minds later tonight, as I want her to see what you saw. And if possible, I'd like Lilly and Haley to see it as well?"_

Kara informed Mia that she still wished for a reading to happen.

"Any order you want it to go in? Or should I leave it down to what the Cards say?" Mia asked Kara. "Also, Kiki wanted to be included as well, but we'll get to her when you're all done."

 _"We're going to need a bigger room at this rate. Plus, parental or guardian permission would be needed for them to stay over, as we don't finish until Seven here. I don't really fancy sending them on their way home at around 9-10 at night, what with all the rumors of killings going around. I can let Uncle know to see if he can arrange something."_

Kara thought over what Mia had said. "I'll go first and you can use the cards if you like," Kara told her. Mia then mentioned that Kiki wanted to be added to it as well this seemed fine with her. "Which of you want to go after me?" Kara asked the girls when she turned to face them.

She listened to what Kiki had to say.

 _"I guess that can work out, I wonder if he will be up for it, though"_

Kara volunteered to go first. However, her misunderstanding of what Mia meant with the term 'what the Cards say' did cause her to smile a little.

"Of course Tarot cards will be used." Mia smiled at Kara. "What I meant when I said 'leave it to the Cards' was to let the forces of Fate decide who should go first."

Mia and her gathering began to move a few tables around so the entirety of the group was sitting in a square spread across around four large sized tables. Mia, of course, was sitting opposite Kara. She began to draw out a deck of Tarot cards and shuffle them. However, they didn't look like any normal tarot cards at all. Aside from the usual Suites and groupings of picture cards in a tarot deck, these ones carried no real indication of whether they could be reversed or not, as the pictures seemed to mirror one another. The only real difference was the direction of the writing on the cards.

"Now, I'm still pretty new to all of this so don't expect a perfect reading. You can take what's given however you like." Mia began to explain as she lay a few cards face down on the table until there was a gathering of twenty cards split into rows of five. "Please, pick no more than four cards from whatever's on the table. These four will explain your immediate future."

 _"Uncle's not normally one to say no to me having friends around. And, if I tell him that it's to help you make up with the Seras, he should have no complaints."_

Kara seemed to have gotten things mixed up.

"Oh, sorry," Kara said.

Kara watched as Mia and the large group moved over to some tables. She followed along and sat down in front of Mia and watched as she drew out her deck of Tarot card. She looked at the pictures upon them and saw as twenty. Were placed on the table "I'm sure with more practice you will get better at this" she looked at the cards once more. Then reached down and picked up four of them.

 _"I have also wanted them to meet him. If things work out it will help in the long run"_

Kara picked out four card from the collection of twenty. Mia collected up the remaining sixteen and left the chosen four where they were placed.

When Kara touched the cards, it became even more clear as to why these cards were not like a normal tarot deck. While normal tarot decks felt slightly mystical to the concerned parties, these cards felt like they were living entities all on their own. They carried a residual warmth, more than normal cards do, and appeared to shift and change their auras as Kara touched them. Just superstition, or real divining?

Once the sixteen cards were returned to their deck, Mia began to turn over each card in sequence of how Kara picked them out, giving a running interpretation as she did so. Holly looked a little uncomfortable as Mia did this, like she was sensing the forces behind the cards and getting assaulted by the potent auras they carried.

The first card looked like a flame in a brazier. This wasn't a card in normal Tarot decks. The second card was completely black in the picture section, save for rather menacing looking set of dark red eyes. The third was a selection of birds singing in unison, with one of them remaining silent. The final card was like a conductor's baton. These weren't normal Tarot cards. They appeared to be custom made. Mia's interpretation of the reading was:

"A green flame, flickering in a Void. Slowly, the flame is ebbing away as the Void consumes it. The flame looks spent, until a blast of light comes from a Note lost in the Void. More notes join it, creating a Score, leading to a destruction of the Void, and the return of the flame. However, a small corner of this room still harbours a segment of the Void, which is slowly returning to consume the flame. This cycle has happened once before, leading to the same result. Ancient scores of music line this room, each containing its own power, but they are not enough to cleanse the flame. They have activated before, but none have fully succeeded. One empty frame lies against the score, an open section in the grand orchestra, waiting to be filled. While the Scores are powerful alone, an orchestra cannot operate with a single instrument. The empty score begins to fill with the words of ancients, a song lost to the flow of time, and the twists of fate. Reclaim this score and the orchestra will be complete. Earn the favour of the Conductor, and the Void may yet be imprisoned forever. Be warned, once the Void is removed, so too will the power it brings. Will just the Flame be enough to survive, I wonder?"

With the cards still in hand Kara felt something seemed odd with the cards. She held she couldn't place on what it was seeing as the rest of the cards. Were returned to Mia's deck then looking around the group of girls she could see that Holly looked uncomfortable. Kara then looked back down at the table as the cards she had picked were set back down and then turned over to reveal what they were.

She wasn't really sure on what these cards meant. From looking at the pictures upon the four of them but as Mia started her reading Kara listened closely to what was said. From what she heard Kara was guessing that the Void might be her she could have been wrong. As everything was then said Kara wasn't really sure on what it all meant.

"Who is the Void is it me?" Kara asked.

She was still trying to take the meaning behind the words.

Kara questioned the reading a little.

"I know that the first card represents the individual. You're not the void, you're the flame." Mia explained. "As for the rest, there's isn't a set order in what they are and where they come into the reading. The void could be a problem, or a solution to one. At a stretch, the Void could be a desire of the Individual, or a part of them they wish to ignore. Nothing is ever certain in any form of divination."

Mia let Kara ponder the reading a little more before she started to collect up the cards on the table and reshuffle them in the deck.

"Who wants to go next?" Mia asked.

Holly looked like she'd rather get away from the cards rather than throw herself at their mercy. Lilly looked indifferent as she also thought about what these readings might mean. Kiki knew she was going last so that left no one but Haley, who seemed eager as ever for any form of task. Mia began to place the cards down on the table again in the same set-up a she did for Kara. While doing so, she looked over at Kara and posed another solution.

"There is one other form of Divination I can do at present, but it's even more unpredictable than this one. If you're really stuck on what the reading meant, I can do that for you once everyone's had a reading. Before doing this other form, I'll also be doing one for all of you five, kind of like a group reading." Mia suggested.

Kara was still thinking over everything that Mia had said in her reading. Before she then spoke up again about the question Kara had asked. It seemed that Kara wasn't the Void but the Flame that Mia pointed out as she thought. More on the Void she wondered if that could be the dark part of her that she didn't like.

"It's just a lot to take in at the moment. As you say if could mean anything only time will tell on how things turn out" Kara says.

Kara at present didn't look at the others not until Mia spoke up once more.

"I'll stay with the cards for not until I get a better understanding or what. Was said earlier in my reading" Kara said she moved out of the chair and backed away. To let Haley go next as she seemed eager to do so.

Kara wanted to stick with the reading for now.

Once Mia was done setting up the cards on the table, she informed Haley of the same things she told Kara. Haley spent a little while choosing the right cards to pick and settled upon four in a row. The middle column, to be exact. Mia cleared away the remaining cards and began the reading for Haley. Holly wasn't even looking at the cards on the table right now as she kept her gaze fixed on the chair opposite her, which currently had Lilly sitting in it. She looked like she was in pain, but it was kind of hard to tell.

Haley's cards were turned over to reveal: The first card carried a picture of a caged bird. This bird looked like an average magpie, complete with the black and white patterning. It didn't look upset about being in the cage, but the same could be said for the fact that it didn't look too pleased. The second card's picture was split in two. One side looked like a black bird flying by night, and the other looked like some form of white bird flying by day. The third card could only be likened to a war tapestry as it depicted some form of conflict. The final card showed a set of scales in perfect balance.

Mia's interpretation was:

"A prison of black bars. No light can permeate this location. However, fear is not present in this place. Two paths lie before you, that of the Raven, and that of the Dove. You can only follow one path, but which one will you take? Following the Raven will lead to a path of strife and much suffering, but the destination this path leads to is one of sheer utopia. If you follow the Dove, you will be met with much opposition as a conflict happens, but not a physical one. The destination the Dove leads to is more peaceful, but less control is within this mock sanctuary. Remember, despite which path you follow, we cannot know what light is like without first experiencing darkness. Both forces must balance."

Kara thought it over some more and then looked over at Haley. Picked her cards she saw the pictures of them once they were turned over. She looked to Holly for a moment to try and see if she was still uncomfortable with everything going on. Then looked back at Haley who had her reading told by Mia. As she heard what was said it seemed that Haley's was a little easier to understand than hers had been.

Kara after replaying what was said in her mind a few times. Came to understand that the Raven was dark and the Dove was light. It was up to Haley on whichever path she decided to follow and Kara looked over at her. She wondered if Haley would choose the right path but with what she saw the day before. Played out in the back of her mind knowing that Haley would choose the dark route unless things could some how be changed for the better.

Haley appeared to be a little let down by her reading.

"Wow, that's not as confusing as Kara's." Haley stated. "It seems so straightforward."

"Not all readings will be confusing as not everyone's Fate is complicated." Mia explained. "However, you shouldn't take it as being what it looks like. Sometimes, the most basic looking reading can have numerous interpretations and outcomes.

Once Haley's reading was done, Lilly volunteered herself to be next. Mia went through the usual process and Lilly picked out her cards. Holly was still transfixed on looking anywhere but at the cards on the table. She was also rubbing the sides of her head a little, particularly near her eyes. Perhaps she just had a headache, or something minor.

Once Lilly was done picking she chose these cards: The first card was the same scales as at the end of Haley's reading. The second card showed two wolves, one black and one white, locked in a form of conflict. The third card showed both wolves as spectral and slowly made each wolf become physical in turn, like it was one of those stickers which changes its picture based on your angle of vision. The final card showed both wolves as a pair and a set of scales between them. They didn't appear to be fighting as each wolf had a smaller one by its side. The smaller wolf looked the spitting image of the bigger one.

Mia's interpretation was:

"Two wolves, one as black a night, and the other as white as snow, are in a heated conflict. Which one will you assist? Whichever you choose, you will sacrifice one as the other claims victory. However, these wolves cannot be fully defeated. The sacrificed wolf will return, eventually, and the battle will resume, leading to a repeating cycle. Keeping balance is an impossibility for you, but not for others. Seek a partner who serves the same wolf as you choose to assist, and the conflict may end, at last. Will you assist the White Wolf, or the Black Wolf?"

Kara was a little surprised that Haley seemed down about her reading. She was glad that the reading had not been as confusing as her own. She listened to more on what was said and remained looking at Haley for some time. It was more of a look of concern for her as she hoped Haley would take what was said to heart. Soon it was Lilly's turn for her own reading her's seemed to be another easy one as the two wolves clearly meant both Haley and Holly. Unless she was wrong about everything that she heard and it clearly was something else.

In the meantime, Kara left the group for a moment to clear her head. Along with getting something to eat and drink as she was feeling hungry and thirsty.

Lilly looked unimpressed by her reading.

"How generic. Just like that proverb with the Wolves and food." Lilly sighed. "Guess I means I've got an internal conflict, or something cliched like that."

"That could be one interpretation." Mia answered. "However, it could mean something completely different."

"Whatever. Sounds like the same old stuff to me."

Once Lilly was finished with her reading, it was now Holly's. She didn't look like she wanted to do it at all and couldn't even look at the cards being shuffled. Mia was a little concerned with Holly's reluctance.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Mia informed Holly. "Reading's aren't something which you can't say no to. It's down to the willingness of the participant."

Holly, catching on to the concern, simply smiled and showed Mia what she'd written on the Whiteboard. Mia took this as a willingness to participate. However, she couldn't help but feel that Holly felt like she'd been pressured into accepting.

Kara returned to the group just as Mia had finished setting up Holly's choice of cards. Holly picked her four: The first card showed a picture of a Sun blasting through the blackness which covered the rest of the picture section. The second card showed something along the lines of an Owl on the shoulder of a young Magician. The third card showed a picture of a child with black daemon wings in what looked like the typical clothing of Succubi, showing far more flesh than clothing should for a person the age of the girl on the card. This Succubus Fledgling was sitting atop a tree and looking down at the young Magician, who didn't have the owl on their shoulder at this time. The final card showed the Succubus Fledgling and the Young Magician engaged in some sort of ritual. The Daemon wings and the Succubi clothing was being replaced by white angel wings and a flowing white dress on the Succubus Fledgling during the ritual. The owl was also engaged in this ritual, along with a white cat,

Mia's interpretation was:

"A guiding light within a world of nothingness. You have sacrificed much, but it is not over yet. Heed the words of The Messenger and forgo any connection with Darkness until you are better trained. When the time is right, you shall meet a Winged Deceiver. You will know this Deceiver, but they will not be as you remember them. While you are a force to be reckoned with, you cannot fight alone. Seek a partnership, and you shall be victorious, and you may be able to save what became the Deceiver."

Kara only returned moments later she had not heard. Lilly speaks with Mia at all and she was glad she had not if she had heard what was said. Soon it was Holly's turn for her own reading she didn't look like she wanted to go through with it. But with some concern from Mia and a little talking, Holly decided to go with it. She saw the cards that Holly had then picked out and listened to what was said and what was said. To Kara, at least, seemed like everything from what she had seen the Winged Deceiver clearly meant Haley and the Darkness were her.

This wasn't what she had wanted to hear but kept her mouth shut. Soon it was Kiki's own turn to have her reading done and Kara looked to Holly for a long time. "She says you sacrificed much, how could you have," she said to herself.

Holly's reading appeared to be another straightforward reading, however, it could carry many interpretations, When Holly left her current seat to move back to her previous one, Kara asked her something. Holly looked like she was thinking things through before writing down her response.

'I guess that could mean my Voice.'

While the answer was rather short and lacking in information, it seemed to fulfill the criteria of 'Sacrifice'.

Finally, it was Kiki's turn to have a reading done. The usual set-up was quickly moved through and Kiki picked her four cards: The first card showed a trio of three animals. A Songbird, a Wolf and a Raven. The Songbird and the Wolf seemed really close as the Wolf allowed the bird to ride on its back. However, the wolf didn't seem too keen on the raven, which was forced to fly by their side. The second card showed a large black heart which appeared to be beating through the card. It was covered with an inky-black liquid. The third card showed a musical score with a line of missing notes in the middle of two complete lines. The final card showed the complete score and all three animals singing in unison as the black heart fades into nothingness.

Mia's interpretation was:

"A single Songbird, lost in the thrum of a black heart. While the Songbird sings with angelic radiance, it cannot fully show its light without the aid of another. A wolf, with two blades on its back, comes to the aid of the Songbird and harmonizes its howls to the lone moon with the song from the Songbird, creating a beautiful melody. The Songbird's voice increases in volume, overtaking the Heart for a moment, but it is soon lost beneath the beat of the Heart.

When the Songbird is soon to be silenced, a Raven flies in, followed by a trail of black wind. It perches on the swords carried by the Wolf, and begins to chirp in time to the song of the Songbird, but not the Wolf. The black heart gains speed and power as the beating becomes faster, nearly completely blocking out the harmony of the Wolf and the Songbird, but not the Raven. Before the Songbird and Wolf are fully lost beneath the Black Heart, the Raven harmonizes once more with the Songbird and, this time, the Wolf. The Black heart begins to shrivel away, and the beating slows to a halt, leaving behind a time-lost Melody created by the Wolf, the Raven, and the Songbird. Three powers unified for one purpose."

Holly seemed to have heard what Kara had said and written. Something down Kara had not been talking to her but only herself. "I guess" Kara replied she turned and looked at Kiki who then went over and picked through her own cards. She didn't really pay much attention to what was said this time around and she had gone back to thinking of her own reading along with both the twins. She thought of talking things out with Kiki later on when they were alone. Soon Kiki's reading was done and Kara knew her break was coming to an end.

Once more she headed into the bathroom to take care of a need. And to be alone for a few moments to help set her mind on the task at hand. While in the bathroom she thought once more of what Mia had told her it was just all confusing. She wished she could know more about it and as Kara finished up her business in the bathroom. She went back out to rejoin the others who had gone their own ways.

"So, what did you guys think of what you were told?" Kara asked the Sera's.

Kara headed off just before the group reading was given, missing out on the majority of it. When she came back, all the readings had come to and end and there was only a few minutes of the workers' break left. Kara asked what the Sisters thought of their readings.

"Mine seemed pretty boring. I wanted it to be confusing a complex. Though, I guess I'm not alone on the basic fortune-telling front." Haley answered.

"Same old fake fortune-telling junk." Lilly replied, clearly not too impressed by the readings. "She just copied some old Shaman analogy and changed things a little. Clearly all faked."

'Kind of confusing, to be honest. I'm not sure how to take what mine was. Maybe I should just take things as they come.'

None of the sisters seemed too put off by their readings. They probably took them as all being rather far-fetched and inaccurate to worry about.

Mia returned a little while after the discussion to pose a question to Kara.

"About that earlier offer of another kind of reading; do you want me to do it? It won't take long." Mia asked Kara. "If we don't do it now, then we won't be able to get it in before we go back to work."

With the small amount of time Kara had left she listened as all the Sera's spoke. Their thoughts on what their readings were she took this all in.

"Well, take them however you'd like," Kara says she didn't want to get. Into a big debate over things as she had her own to worry about along with both Holly and Haley's. Soon Mia returned and asked about the group reading.

"Why, not what harm could it do"

Kara sat back down with the others she padded her lap for one of the twins. To sit on it during the group reading which was soon to come.

Kara brushed off the comments on the readings with a broad 'believe what you want' answer. She then agreed to the final reading, which Mia offered her. Of course, Haley was the first to take up the offer of a lap-seat. Holly, whom was kind of left to the side, just resumed her old position next to Lilly. The tables were now back in their original places, leaving a simple 4 seater table for the final reading to be done on. Once all participants were gathered, which, at present, was just the Sera sister, Kara and Mia.

"For this one, we have to...join hands...and match our breathing to one another until you enter a trance-like state. When that happens, only you will be able to see what's going on as it'll take place in your mind. I just act as a bridge for the forces of Fate to cross to access your mind. I'm not sure how this one really works, so I can't promise anything from this." Mia explained as she placed her hands, palms up, on the table. "When you're ready, join hands with me."

Haley was the one that took Kara's offer for a lap-seat. She looked at Holly for a moment and wondered why she didn't want to take the offer. She then waited on Mia to sit down while waiting Kara hugged Haley closer to her. Then listened as Mia went on to explain how this reading was to be done she set her hands with Mia's and waited for things to begin.

Next she did her best to match her breathing with Mia's so that they could match.

After a short while, Kara joined hands with Mia. At first, matching the breathing was hard due to the feel of another close to Kara's chest but, eventually, their breathing was slowly matched and synchronised. After a few moments of matched breathing, Kara's mind began to wander and she ended up in a dream-like state. This must have been the trance Mia mentioned. After a short period of nothing but darkness, vision began to pour in from all sides, however, it did not feel like Kara was herself right now as she had no direct control over what happened...

You find yourself in a stone room. You look around, wondering why you are here, searching for any answer to this question, however, you find nothing. The room is completely empty. There are no doors or anything else, save for the flooring you stand on. As you begin to believe that this will be your eternal prison, two beams of light pour down from the ceiling, illuminating two squares on the tiled floor. They are an even distance apart. Behind them, where there was once nothing but a wall, a sealed stone door appears. Before each beam of light is a Symbol, the beam on your left has a Symbol of a Staff before it, and the beam on the right, a Sword.

You feel a strange pull towards the Sword side, like it's calling to your very being. You long to bathe yourself in the light behind this marking, savouring the warmth of it in this stone prison. However, a small part of your fears this beam, and beckons for you to seek the guidance of the Staff. You turn towards the Staff side. A strange feeling wells up inside you as you look upon this beam. At first, it starts out as terror but soon turns to something else. You are reviled by this beam and seek nothing more than to destroy everything it stands for. You detest the idea of seeking this light's guidance and would rather be left to rot in this prison than to take this exit. However, you feel a slight obligation towards this offering as well, if nothing more than a forgotten courtesy. You believe that you could take this chance, but would rather not. After all, the Sword side is calling out to you, wishing you to go and take this path.

What path will you choose? You feel that, whichever choice you go for, will be final, and the other path will disappear. There is only one door, after all. Will you choose the Sword, or the Staff?

You walk into the light behind the Sword marking, and feel the warmth of this light pierce through to your very core. You feel forgotten power returning, old strength renewing, and ancient memories reviving. You know why you were drawn to this Light, and would not change this fact for anything else. Who needs a Staff when you can wield a Sword? A person can only place trust in Cold Steel, after all, and not weak, pitiful parlour tricks. You hear a low rumbling as the doors slowly open.

Behind the doors lies a corridor filled with what can only be likened to black crystals growing out of a cave's interior. It looks picturesque, and you feel an affinity with the growing decorations. Your left hand twitches as an old memory of wielding a Sword made from these very crystals resurfaces. It was a fine blade, able to cleave through the weakling races. You Empire was not challenged when you held that blade aloft. However, the blade is no longer yours, as you remember it being destroyed by a glowing white Staff. The wielder of the offending weapon was a fool and you chuckle to yourself as you remember draining the very life out of them and seeing their body crumple to the flooring of your Palace.

You begin to head down the corridor. The crystals light up in salutation as you pass them, glowing with the beautiful dark light that filled your Palace. They remember you. They worship you. They are yours to command.

On the corridor walls, you see drawings depicting a large scale war. You see the weak humans fall to the might of your forces as their very life drains from them and gets channelled to you. You remember the swell of power you felt as each of the opposing forces sustained you with their demise. You were no stranger to the battlefield yourself. You blade cut through them with ease, growing in strength with each successful execution. Nothing could stand in your way. They were in your Palace, after all, and the crystals serve you. A memory of a name also returns to your mind in a language you believe you knew. However, at present, you cannot recall just what this was. Perhaps your slumber has dulled your memories a little.

The corridor continues and begins to open out into a clearing filled with the Black Crystals. One large crystal, about the size of a lighthouse, protrudes from the centre of the room and reaches to the very ceiling of the clearing. Carved into the crystal is a Black Throne. Your throne. On this throne rests a Black Crystal crown. Your crown.

As you enter the clearing, a Human, dressed in white robes embedded with Sapphires, stands in your way, blocking your path to the throne. They hold a glowing white Staff and point the tip of it towards you. You just laugh. They don't stand a chance. You raise your left hand and point your palm towards the Human. The crystals in the clearing all thrum with excitement. They welcome your orders. They wish to please you. From the tips of the crystals, a beam of black light shoots towards the human. Tens and thousands of little black lights each collide with this oppressor and throw them backwards. They land just short of the throne, suspected to be lifeless. However, you don't feel any strength coming from their body. Could they still be alive? You could simply finish them off with one more blast, or perhaps they may be of some other use to you? Do you wish to drain their life, or do you want them to serve you?

For some reason, you feel something for this Human which prevents you from giving the order to kill. You feel pity for them. Perhaps they were just forced to oppose you instead of work with you? While no human could ever grasp the concept of what you do, they could still prove to be of assistance while you focus on rebuilding your Empire. You go over to the body and examine it. The body appears to be of a young girl, barely old enough for their first bleed. That staff looks so out of place in her hand. Perhaps a more fitting weapon would do. You remember that, when you did not fight in your true form, you assisted your chosen champions in the form of the very weapon you used to wield. You take the staff from her hand, cringing a little as you feel the light of the staff burn you, and snap it against one of your throne's crystals. The light dims down before fading completely, leaving a chunk of splintered white wood behind.

You gently remove your crown from the throne before seating the girl down on it. You then place the crown on her head and her form changes. That one is much more fitting to be a ruler of your Empire. While she still bares the innocence she had before, you knew that it was a false act. No one would ever believe that she was part of your Empire.

When your work was complete, you change your own form to that of your favourite weapon, and phase your way into her left hand. The process has just begun. It will be some time before she could rule your Empire with as much potency as you did, but you will be with her to guide her every step of the way. Every Empress needs and Adviser.

Everything soon came to an end and Kara took her hands from Mia's own. Everything that had taken place during her vision Kara only remembered bits and pieces not the whole thing. She wasn't sure what it meant why had she been in a prison, who's feelings had those been that she had felt, who was the girl she had first seen in that room, and who was the girl who had sat upon the throne.

These were just more questions that went through her mind. Kara was quite for a long time not saying anything as she tried to put things together. "Thank you for that reading Mia" Kara said at last.

After the reading, Kara was quiet for a while, leaving Mia wondering what had happened. No more than a minute and a half had passed in the Cafe before Kara was drawn back to reality but it felt like an age inside of her mind.

"Um...that's okay. I hope it was helpful." Mia answered. "Anyway, we'd best get back to work."

Mia left the table and disappeared off into the crowds of the Cafe.

"So, that's it?" Haley questioned. "Thought there'd be more to it than that."

Haley hopped off Kara's lap.

"I'm gonna go pee. Be back soon." Haley informed Lilly before she began to take Holly, as well, over towards the toilets, leaving Lilly with Kara.

Kara heard what Mia had to say.

"I'm sure that it did and your right about that" Kara said.

Haley then spoke up next Kara would have liked to have. Told her that there was indeed more but right now she choose against doing so.

"Yep, that's all it was"

Haley and Holly then left the table leaving her alone with Lilly. "Who, was that girl?" Kara said quietly to herself she turned to Lilly. "I will be seeing you later" she walked away in search of Leigh for her next job.

Kara excused herself from the table to search for Leigh to be told of her next course of action, pondering what she had been shown on her way there.

Once she arrived to where Leigh was, it seemed like Leigh had been expecting her, despite being bogged down with incoming customers.

"Familiarise yourself with our Menus, both Staff and Produce, then go and report everything you've done to Kiki, she'll give you your next order." Leigh quickly informed Kara, stopping her current work only briefly to impart this.

Kara took everything that Leigh had told her. She didn't say anything back to Leigh at all and just nodded her head in understanding. She soon left Leigh alone looking around Kara then found a Menu and began to study the Produce doing her best. To read over it slowly as to take everything in followed by next doing the same thing with the Staff. As she needed to know everyone's name and what section they belonged in.

This took Kara several minutes as she read over both lists. Several times making sure she didn't screw anything up once she was sure she got familiar with everything. She left and looked around for Kiki she soon found her. When Kiki wasn't busy for a moment Kara spoke up to her "I'm suppose to report you on all I've done and was told you'd have my next order?" Kara asked.

Kara found the menus pretty quickly and studied them to the best of her ability. Most of the produce being sold was basic cafe stuff, like cream cakes, cappuccinos and the like. It shouldn't take long to learn them all to recite off the top of her head. The only downside might be the fact that some of them, despite being basic cafe stuff, had been given their own unique names to reflect the cafe's theme. The staff menu, on the other hand, would be harder to learn due to the volume of staff present. It was divided into each of the main Colour groups, with the Poster girls at the top of their category, and the rest of the staff spread throughout. Each staff member had a personal blog about them next to their chibi persona. This one might take a little while longer to learn fully, but the produce was more important as each staff member wore a name-badge.

Once Kara had read through the menus, she went to find Kiki for her next order. Thankfully, the tills had quietened down a little since the rush a few minutes ago. Kara managed to catch Kiki when there were no customers around.

"Okay, what's your report?" Kiki asked. "Once I've heard that, I can give you your next order. Firstly, tell me a little about what you've found out about the cafe?"

This was probably another one of Kiki's tests.

"Well, for starters this seems to be a basic cafe. That sells your basic everyday sort of produce that cafes sell. From what I read on the produce, some seem to have unique names that seem to reflect the cafe in some sort of way. As for the staff that was a bit harder to understand, I know that there are many different types of apron girl's running around. That seem to cater to certain customers needs and desires I know that there are many Poster girl's in each section. Along with how they are chosen, I also know what each section apron girl acts like depending on their color apron." Kara said.

She let Kiki take this in for a moment before speaking once more.

"There are still other things I don't fully understand about the cafe. As of yet like why are there certain lewd things going on in this place. And that the entire staff will take quite a while to learn about everyone and everything about them." Kara added in.

As she waited for what Kiki would say to her. Kara's mind seemed to drift back to the vision she had with Mia so, many questions she wanted to ask as she tried to put things together. After a few moments, she pushed this aside and turned her full attention to Kiki again.

Kara gave her report to Kiki, who nodded in the appropriate places. After the first half was given, Kiki gave her appraisal of Kara's information gather techniques.

"You've got the bare essentials down. You still need to do some work on looking into the unique traits of each colour and the types of Workers who fit that role." Kiki answered.

The second half of the report was given. Upon the mentioning of 'Lewd things', Kiki quickly shushed Kara. That information was not meant to be leaked so readily, especially to someone with Kara's lusty intent.

"Leigh wasn't meant to show you that." Kiki quietly, yet quite angrily replied. "Do not, under any circumstances, let that become basic knowledge. While the girls included are fine with it, we're still stretching our licensing a lot to fit that in. I'll talk to Leigh about that later. Don't get any bright ideas about sneaking into that section for a quick tickling of your tarp. You're far too young to even think about that kind of thing."

Once the information leaking has been repaired, slightly, Kiki asked her second question.

"Question 2, you're halfway there now. Aside from the obvious, what is one really defining factor for each Apron colour? don't answer with 'personality traits', as that's that wrong answer."

Kara listened and nodded and what Kiki had said to her.

"So, more following around and studying up I can do that. As there are a lot more things that need to be learned before I get a full grasp of every section" Kara says.

Kiki then got angry with her over what she had said next. This made Kara angry as well as it was the second time she'd been warned about that. While she would like nothing more to sneak into that section for her own reasons. She didn't need to be reminded again for talking about it as this was the first time she mentioned anything to anyone.

"Then, how would I have known what the two aprons in there do?" Kara stated. "Anyway, I haven't mentioned it to anyone other than you so, stop getting on my case about it." Kara sighed she had enough on her mind at the moment and didn't need a large lecture.

Kiki wanted another answer.

"Other than the Apron color I would have to say... That it would have to be just why having these sections in the first place is it to get information out of the customers by having these apron girls study them or is it for a different reason" Kara pointed out.

Kara was okay with the additional task given in regards to learning more about the workings of the Cafe.

In response to the 'lewdness' of the Cafe, Kara replied with as much anger as Kiki did.

"You could've just asked Leigh or myself and we'd have given a base rundown." Kiki answered, not giving into the anger.

Kara answered the second question.

"That's the undercover reason, so don't go blagging that." Kiki started. "There is another similarity, but it might no be considered 'Similar' depending on your own definition of the word. What do you think that might be?"

Kara didn't answer about asking Leigh or herself for an answer not wanting to get. Into it right here and now as it would cause problems.

"Well, I have noticed many of the apron girls as similar in the way they act. While I could be wrong on that as it seems fairly weird to me that so, many people here have overly weird tastes." Kara said

As time passed Kara asked her own question to Kiki.

"Would you by any chance know of a black crystal throne ever being made?" Kara asked.

Kara gave her second interpretation to Kiki's question.

"Still wrong." Kiki answered with a shake of her head. "You're out of guesses, so I'll just tell you. It's the animal items, like ears and tails. While it's not part of uniform policy, they still have their reasons for having them."

Kiki ignored the comment about 'weird tastes' and simply answered with a 'you're one to talk' look.

As Kiki was about to ask her third question, she was interrupted by Kara, who, for the second time that day, to Kiki's knowledge, asked a random and unrelated question.

"Eh?" Kiki simply replied with a blank look. "Come again?"

While it was something that Kara would of or might have guessed at. With her mind on other things at the moment, she wasn't thinking straight so she got things wrong.

"I noticed some of the girl's here had these ears and tails. What would those reasons be for having them just for fun?" Kara asked.

She ignored the look she had been given from Kiki.

"Nevermind it was just something I remember seeing in the vision Mia gave me," Kara told her.

Kara picked up on the factor Kiki was hinting at just a little too late and questioned why it was apparent.

"Why not try and find out yourself?" Kiki asked with a smile. "Gotta get your practice in, somehow."

Kara tried to retract her previous question, much to the distaste of Kiki.

"Oh, come on! You can't just lead me on like that!" Kiki answered, sounding like a sulky child who'd just been denied something they wanted. "Now you've asked me, I've just got to know as well! Mia always does this to me with her weird powers."

Kiki was now pouting quite evidently after the denial from Kara.

"I'm sure I'll find out the answer given time" Kara answered.

Kara tried to keep quiet about what she had said. But Kiki seemed to want to know more and acted like a sulky child.

Kara went on to tell Kiki what she remembered seeing. In her vision from Mia telling her far more than she had first told her letting Kiki take in everything that was said.

"While I know all that is rather confusing to take in. It just has gotten to me I want to know more on these black crystals and just who the girl was upon the throne." Kara explained.

After the tease and demanding of answers, Kara began to recount a rather abstract idea to Kiki, linking back to the vision she had after entering a trance with Mia. Kiki tried to take it all in and understand what it meant, however, it was clear by the confused look in her eyes that it was mostly in vain.

"Right..." Kiki answered as she tried to process everything. "Could be an abstract dream-like representation of an internal power struggle or..."

Kiki stayed silent for a few moments as she tried to run through all she knew relating to the things Kara told her.

"Or...it could be, taking a leaf out of the crazy girl from earlier's book, showing some kind of lost power?" Kiki suggested. "Maybe I'm just grasping at straws..."

Kara once done telling everything she could about. What she remembered from her vision could see the look of confusion that was on Kiki's face so she sighed in defeat.

"I don't know it could have been anything all I know is it's got me thinking about. A lot of things this whole damned day has with everything that has happened."

Kiki spoke up once more.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, anyway about my next order?" Kara asked trying to change the subject.

After the slight tangent, Kara quickly got the conversation back on track.

"Oh, uh, right!" Kiki quickly answered. "So, question 3: What perks do VIP customers have outside of regular customers. Don't mention 'that' as it's not mainstream enough."

"VIP customers have special perks which you pointed out. They can do somethings that the regular customers can't do as long as it doesn't harm the girls. And while 'that' is reserved for only the older glass of customers it's a whole other thing." Kara said.

She thought more about what Kiki asked.

"I also believe that VIP customers are to be treated fairly as we want them to enjoy. There stay here with us and want them to come back again and again"

Kara basically reworded what Kiki said and threw in a couple of points she wanted to hear.

"Didn't do well on that information gathering front." Kiki sighed. "Aside from what you said, VIP customer can also book out any girl they wish for up to an Hour, which is four times as much as regular customers, and they also have a discount of 10% from our 'VIP Discount' items for the day. These discount items change daily, so it's always worth a VIP customer popping in on a regular basis. There's also a special seating area near the front of the cafe for VIP customers. This seating area includes large sofa-like seats around a large table, which is really useful for group bookings. These seats also make it easier for our Girls to interact better with the customers."

Now it was time for the final question.

"Question 4, this is the last one: What is the current 'Hot Topic for conversation' in our cafe today?" Kiki asked.

Kara knew she had missed quite a few things. With the way, her mind was working today it was only right for her to miss these things. She knew she should have been paying more attention and would have to find some way to make it up to Kiki later,

"My guess it would have to be Mia's readings as from what I saw. She had a large group of people with her before it even started," Kara said.

Kara gave her final answer to Kiki, who nodded her head in response.

"Nice try." Kiki answered. "That was a trick question. Our 'Hot Topics' are our way to gather information from our customers by implying certain things. That's how we get information from the customers without them catching on. Though, as you didn't try to blag it, you pass this question. If you did know what our Hot Topic was, then the Girls obviously weren't doing their jobs right."

Kiki gave he evaluation of Kara's information gathering skills.

"You're heart's in it, but your mind and mouth aren't." Kiki informed Kara. "You'll need a lot of training to become half as good as our Girls are, though that will come with time and experience. For now, just try to listen to how the Girls go about their work and see how they get the stuff they need to. Don't try to take anything on by yourself, as you'll probably fail right now."

It was now time for Kiki to give Kara's next direction of action.

"The colours you've been likened to are: Purple, Navy Blue and, surprisingly, Pink. Spend some time with these Colours to learn fully how they act and try to emulate those actions and personalities back at home until you're certain you've got them down perfectly. Also, get to know the customers a little. We can't keep you in the dark all the time."

It appeared that the question was a trick one as the 'hot topics' were. There was of gathering information from customers which can be on a lot of things. "That's something you don't want the customers finding out about as it may raise some unwanted questions."

Kiki gave Kara an evaluation.

"I understand and as I've already pointed out the reasons for that. I know given time and effort I will become good enough to be like some of the other Girls here. That's what I have been doing listening to the things that are being said by every one of the Girls I've talked to."

Kara learned that the colors she was likened to were Purple, Navy Blue, and Pink. She was then told to spend some more time with those colors to learn more. About them and try to emulate their actions and personalities back home.

"Well, I better be getting off then," Kara told Kiki. She headed off to the Purple section once more once she found some purple apron girls. Kara began to watch them see how again they interacted with the customers. She moved to the area to try and not draw much attention to herself.

After Kiki had given the next objective to Kara, the till became busy once more as the Dinner Time rush kicked in. It was nearing five in the afternoon, after all. During this time, Kara headed over to the Purple Girls once more to observe them closely.

Like earlier, the Purple girls were mostly just sitting and listening to customer complaints about their love lives, family lives and anything which wasn't related to anything else in the slightest. As before, once the customers were done, the Purple Girls gave their criticism. As Kara spent more time them, she began to notice the the criticism wasn't as bad as it was made out to be. It was more along the lines of a 'pick yourself up' pep talk, but just put across in a rather bad way. These girls were giving constructive criticism hidden behind a crippling exterior. It actually really matched the girls themselves as they seemed nice, despite what they may say. A very clever way to get a point across.

The entire place was busier as before as it was now Dinner Time. So much more people were arriving at the cafe this made walking around rather hard for her.

Kara studied the girls and listened to their pep talks. They seemed to be helping others but also acting rather mean giving criticism. She herself was used to doing things like this in the past but it wasn't bad to learn how to do so once more. As Kara looked around the group of girls she tried to spot which girl was the lead apron girl much like Mia was with the purple apron girls.

Kara searched for the Poster Girl of the Purples. After some close examination, one girl did seem to get the most customer requests. She was always the one to spark the other Purple Girls with her to give their criticism. She bared most of the usual things which the Purple girls did, except her apron was a little more customized than the rest. Her Apron looked more like a traditional Gothic-Lolita dress and had nearly no resemblance to the aprons the others were wearing. The only similar thing was the purple and white colour scheme. Her eyes were also a strange pale purple colour, closer to plum than purple, and she had a distinct black feathery pattern to her hair, almost like they were real feathers shaped and styled to be like hair.

Kara found after looking for the Poster Girl of the Purples. To see one girl who was ahead of the other girls she took in the look of her clothes and the way she looked and acted. Knowing if she was the Poster Girl she would have to act the same way. Moving closer Kara this time tried to pick up on what she was talking about with the other girls. As a way to know what things to say which would help her practice at home.

Kara listened closer to what the Poster Purple was saying, trying to pick up on the kinds of things to practice with.

The Poster Purple basically took in all of what the customer said and processed everything she could in the short space of time they were talking. When the processing was done, she picked out every wrong thing which the customer did and used that as ammunition for her pep talk. If the customer was complaining about their love life going wrong. yet they said they worked really long hours to earn extra money, the Poster Girl pulled out the idea that it was their fault for not showing their partner enough attention and putting physical gain before emotional well-being. She picked out every little detail she could from their testimonies and made educated guesses as to where they went wrong and how they could fix it. She was psychoanalyzing them as quickly as she could to try and find the right words to use to make her criticism have the most effect. According to the ring, she deserved her score of 90 Intelligence if she could pick out that many things in such a short space of time and compliment her ideas with her 80 Charisma by wording them perfectly.

Kara had moved closer and was now standing next to the wall a ways away. She did this so she could still listen to what was being said but also look like she was waiting on someone to arrive.

Kara picked up on everything the girl said about the customers she worked with, She took in everything and I mean everything while some things went over her head she knew. The girl was being truthful in what she was saying knowing that this was the best way. To get points across but Kara would rather use a better means of doing so. She saw the numbers on the ring which had been given to her. Once she watched the Purple girls some more taking in everything in more details she went in search of the Pink Apron Girls.

After taking in all she could from the Purple Apron Girls, Kara moved over to the Pink Apron Girls.

Like they were earlier, the amount of customers to Girls was extremely weighted. There was only one Pink Girl to a full table of five customers. Also, another noticeable thing was that the Pink Aprons were the most sparse of all the Aprons. Kara could probably count how many there were in this section very easily. Whether there was just a staff shortage of Pinks, or whether this small amount of Pink was all that was needed, it was still unknown.

As Kara moved on she began to think if she'd be working with these three sections. On a regular time table or would she be doing other things.

Kara found the Pink Apron girls she saw how one was serving five customers. She looked around for any other Pink Apron Girls seeing as how this section seemed to not have many girls at hand at the moment. She tried to count the girls on hand while looking at how they were acting and what they were saying.

Kara could easily count the number of Pink Apron Girls on shift at present. There were only eight pink aprons in total, and none were on break according to the staff charter. She then began to pay close attention to what these girls were doing.

The Pink Aprons always wanted to be the center of attention for the table they were at. All the customers had to include them in the conversations they were having. These girls were rather needy and were full of Ego, it seemed. However, none of these girls were ever ignoring the customers either. They were giving as good as they got, and then some more. Having one girl to five customers seemed like overkill but these were able to keep up with all of them and even include all the customers in whatever was happening as well. They basked in the attention and gave out equal kindnesses to whichever customers were nice to them.

Most of the conversations they were having were basic everyday conversations, about general life, school, work and the like. They weren't too complex but, also, they weren't boring.

Kara saw that there was only eight Pink Apron Girls on duty. This seemed odd as there were far more customers than the girls here could handle. She wondered why there was not many girls she'd have to ask Kiki later on this.

She saw as every girl wanted to be the center of attention. Every customer that was around the girls seemed to be talking about them. She also saw that none of the girls were ignoring any of the customers either this was something good. Kara also saw that each girl was giving to the customers as was given to them. She also noticed that this section was very overkill on the girls as it was sure to leave them drained of energy once the day was done.

Most of the chatting she picked up on was basic everyday things. This seemed simple enough to take at hand and Kara let her eyes roam for the Poster Pink Girl.

Kara began to search for the Pink Poster girl after gaining an understanding of their line of work. Judging by the table sizes, and the other indications to this person, the Poster Girl was a lone girl on a table of eleven customers. Of course, she was seated at the head of the circular table.

The Poster girl table seemed more like a tea party in honor of the worker there. The customers, like at all the other pink tables, were giving the Poster Girl undivided attention while also communicating with their peers. That was one busy table, for sure. Despite the huge outnumbering of customer to worker ratio, she had no trouble keeping up with the group and was even going as far as talking to the customers on a first-name basis. While that was nothing special for VIP customers, these all appeared to be normal customers, with only two VIPs, if the branded member card in a lanyard was anything to go by.

Kara found the Pink Poster girl, at last, she was surrounded by 11 other customers. As she watched the girl do her duties Kara looked closely at her first to see if she had any animal ears or a tail. That she might have been wearing like some of the other girls had been wearing. Along with as she moved around the table talking with the customers. Kara looked to see if her skirt would ride up to reveal her panties at one time. Before going back and trying to see if she could learn this girl's name.

She turned her attention away from the Poster girl. Looking to see if any of the other girls appeared tired at all.

After finding the poster girl, Kara looked to see if she had any form of animal ears or tail. Like nearly every other worker here, she, of course, had animal ears. Judging by the gradient reddish-brownish colour of her hair and the slight droopy curve of her ears over themselves, it appeared she had Dachshund ears. Come to think of it, most of the other pink girls had toy dog ears and tails. Other than dogs, some of them had Siamese ears and tails. Overall, it seemed like these girls were the epitome of expensive pet breeds. Must be because of the fact they crave attention and are at home with lots of people fawning over them, like expensive pet breeds do.

Kara went around the table, trying to talk with the customers there. While some answered, albeit very briefly, others, mainly the VIPs at the table, had their full attention on the Poster girl. Very briefly did the Poster Girl look towards Kara, looking rather put off by her attempted mingling, before returning to her usual work, acting like Kara was nothing more than an annoying fly trying to take her customers. All in all, she looked extremely displeased by Kara's actions, and the VIPs did as well. Maybe it isn't such a good idea to try and talk to Pink Worker's customers?

While Kara couldn't get more than a few words out of the workers, she did manage to catch the Poster Girl's name. According to snippets from the VIPs' conversations, she was called Eve. Kara's search for panties showing beneath skirts was pretty useless, as Eve didn't move from her seat at all. That's probably why it's a circular table, so the Pink girls or the customers don't need to move around to talk to one another.

After attempted mingling, Kara looked to see if any of the Pink Girls were tired. Surprisingly, none of the were, or so it seemed.

Kara picked up on the girl having animal ears and a tail. The girl appeared to have dog ones and Kara thought they looked kinda silly she wondered if she would have to wear ears and a tail at some point in time, Other girls had other types of dog looking ones and when she went to the table she heard what was being spoken of once more and then say. As the girl looked towards her like she was annoyed with her before looking away.

Kara also picked up on the girl's name was Eve and she was now quite upset. With Kara being around her and while she did want to see the girl's panties Kara soon gave up on her search. Leaving the area and not wanting to beat the crap out of Eve if she got in her face. So Kara went in search of the Navy Blue girls.

Kara, after being rather aggravated by the actions of Eve and her customers, began to search once more for the Navy Blue Girls.

Like before, the Navy Blue section looked like a wealthy person's tea-time. Unlike the Pink Girls, there was never a single Navy Blue Girl alone on a table. Plus, the Worker to Customer ratio here was completely even. For every Navy Blue, there was one customer. Each table only housed the maximum of four people, which was two workers and two customers, and these tables also were pre-filled with tea and cakes. There was a small tower-like holder in the middle of each table, with three tiers of snacks. The bottom tier, the largest tier, was filled with scones, the middle tier was filled with cream cakes and the top tier, the smallest tier, was filled with some rather expensive looking cakes. There was a teapot on the table, boiling what smelled like Herbal teas or, depending on customer taste, luxury teas.

Kara found the Navy Blue section and saw that it was wearing the rich customers. Seemed to like to spend their time she saw the Navy Blue girls all had customers around them. Each girl had someone who they talked to and their tables had small tower-like holders which had various drinks and cakes upon them for the customers.

Much like before Kara searched for the Poster Girl. Along with trying to pick up on just how the girls were acting. While she already knew how to act she wanted to refresh herself incase she was to be working in this area. While she spent some time doing so and took everything in she stopped for a moment and looked around the cafe,

What she was no looking for it any other Apron girls were looking at her or paying more attention to her. Or coming towards her to introduce themselves when they were not busy with a bunch of customers they would be the girls who were going on a break.

Kara began to examine the Navy Blue section once more. These girls were the epitome of refinement and elegance. They all acted like high-borne Ladies from wealthy families, but without the arrogance that came with it. These girls were kind, thoughtful and only answered when they knew the customer or, in fact, their partner on the table, had finished talking. It was, in short, like a mock-banquet in a mansion or palace. It was clear why Kiki believed that Kara would fit in with these girls, considering that she came from a wealthy, well-known family.

Kara's search for the Poster Girl in this section was much harder than her search in the other sections. Each girl in this section looked to be Poster Girl material, if their personality was anything to go by. Nonetheless, with the indications from the Menu Kara read earlier, and the subtle hints strewn about this section, Kara managed to place her. The poster girl in this section appeared to be a 'VIP Only' poster girl as she was seated in the VIP section, on all the comfy chairs. Now that she found the right place to look, it was clear who the poster girl was. There was one Navy Blue girl seated on what could only be likened to a princess throne. Of course, it wasn't a real princess throne, but it was a dead ringer to one. The table she was at, unlike the other VIP tables, was more rectangular, like a Banquet hall's table. She was seated at the head of the table, with another Navy Blue girl opposite her on the other end of the table, and two more Navy Blue girls in the middle of the table, also opposite one another. They appeared to be seated in sequence: Worker, Customer, worker, customer and so on all around the table.

Once she was acquainted with the Poster girl, Kara looked to see if any workers were paying more attention to her. There were a few workers from the sections Kara had been to paying attention to her, mostly the Poster girls and a few of the normal workers. Mia and the Squirrel twins, when they had a chance, were keeping track of Kara as well. While no workers were coming towards her at present, it seemed that her actions had not gone unnoticed. None of them were treating her badly, so to speak, or looking at her in the wrong way. They were just curious of seeing a new worker and weren't too sure how to approach them, probably. However, there was one Worker who seemed to be looking at Kara rather differently. That one, as expected, was Eve. When her customers had finished their booking with her, she was openly glaring, with outright disdain, at Kara. Trying to take a Pink Girl's customers was clearly a way to attract attention, though not of the good kind.

Everything that Kara picked up from the Navy Blue section. She already knew about so it was easy to remember how to act around. Other members of this group while she looked around she grew bored while she had acted this way enough times in the past. It wasn't something that she had really enjoyed doing but if she was to be working in this section she would have to do this all over again.

Kara also found the Poster girl, have a hard time of looking around. Since everyone here seemed to look just like one. She found the girl to be sitting in the VIP section she saw another girl with her as well. The Princess thrones in this section were rather belonged here. She also picked up on how they were all seated at the table. Once all that was done she went looking around the cafe again.

Kara could see that some of the girls were looking at her. She saw Mia and the Squirrel twin whom she waved to when they weren't busy. She also waved to a couple of the other apron girls as well to be friendly. It was nice to see that none of the girls seemed to be not having any problems with her she was down how. Known came over to introduce themselves or talk with her seeing as how they were all busy. However Kara caught Eve's glare looking straight at her seeing the look of disdain on her face. Kara left the Navy Blue section and headed over towards Eve and took a seat across from her.

"Do, you have a problem with me, it seems that you do from the look on your face?" Kara asked.

Kara, after growing tired of the Navy Blue section, responded to the friendly looks of interest from the other workers. Mia smiled in response to Kara's wave and gave a slight wave of her hand as well, and the squirrel twins nodded in response to the show of attention from Kara. The other Workers all returned the greeting from Kara as well, when they had a free moment.

After catching the glare from Eve, Kara went over to her to question the outright dislike she showed her. Taking at seat at Eve's table was the last straw to break her silence. Eve's glare of hatred became more intense.

"I initially put it down to your newness here for not showing the proper restraint but what you did now just shows how vile you are." Eve answered, venom clear in her tone. "You'd rather leech of my popularity than work on your own customers, you urchin!"

The ring quickly flashed up it's Interface, and underlined one important section of it:

'Name: Eve

Gender: Female

Age: 15 and a third

Relation: Hostile (Deteriorating)

Stats:

Strength: 2|0

Dexterity: 3|0

Constitution: 3|0

Intelligence: 5|5

Willpower: 5|0

Charisma: 10|0 (Universal)

Lore: 7|0

Alteration: 34% (Warning! - Rising)'

"You think you can just get away with trying to take my customers and sit so brazenly on my table afterwards?!" Eve continued. "You're nothing more than new blood here. If I wanted to, I could have you hated in seconds. It wouldn't take much more than a few words in the right ears."

It was still nice to get some greets from the other workers who waved or smiled back to her. However she had her own problems to deal with in Eve at the moment. She listened to what was said and sighed this wasn't what she really wanted to deal with on her first day someone hating her already.

"Vile, and leech on you popularity I was doing nothing of the sort. Only learning about your section and what your colored apron does nothing more" Kara pointed out. She then noticed the ring flash and she got the stats off of Eve. She took these all in and did nothing about them as Eve bitched at her further.

"I'm only sitting here because of your problem with me nothing more. Don't go threatening me Eve as I don't think you would like what happens if you push me further!" Kara then got up from the table and walked away from Eve leaving her alone to think about what she had said. One thing Kara knew was that she would teach Eve a lesson when given the chance a very painful lesson.

Kara threw back hasty retorts. which was pretty much second nature for her right now, before storming off. Eve was having none of this as she began shouting after her, not caring if she was drawing attention from the other customers or workers. Any attention was good attention.

"Just you wait, _Ravenclaw_ scum! I'll tear you down quicker than you can build yourself up! Wait and see! Your cowardice is well known, and you're just proving it!" Eve shouted back. "This I promise you!"

Now that it's come to this, it is clear why Eve had Dachshund's apparel. She sounded just like a yappy dog when she was angry. Trying to be intimidating but, potentially, failing miserably. However, the smaller dogs have the worst bites, as well. Maybe she isn't just all bark and no bite?

Needless to say, upon the mentioning of Kara's House name, most looks were in her direction.

Kara was all ready to leave things be and move to locate Kiki and ask what. She would be doing next when Eve yelled at her once more this seemed to hit a nerve with Kara who turned around and glared back at Eve with a look of utter and pure hate. She felt like yelling at Eve and humiliating her right here and now. She could see the looks from the other customers and Apron girls who have now learned her sir name.

She just stormed off away from Eve not even saying anything back.

Kara didn't bother verbally returning the threats from Eve but, rather, giving as good as she got.

After the scene from Eve and Kara, things quickly went back to normal. That, at least, was some form of entertainment. Kara then went in search of Kiki for her next order, but found Leigh at the Till instead. Kiki's probably on break.

"What a way to make your name known." Leigh joked at first, until she saw the look on Kara's face. "Actually, guess that was a bad time to pull that pun out."

Kara had found Leigh instead of Kiki at the Till and after hearing what she said. Kara clearly wasn't in the mood for jokes at the moment.

"I've studied the various sections that Kiki had me study that being Pink, Navy Blue and Purple my question is what is my next order?" Kara asked.

She could see several other people still looking at her before returning to their own business. Inside her mind, Kara was plotting Eve's downfall from grace a plan was forming in her sick and twisted mind she already knew what she would do. She would harm Eve and break every bone in her little body then drown her in her own blood.

Kara was clearly in a mood to get to the point on things. However, that was a bad trait to have in a people-centered atmosphere like a Cafe.

"I'd say go somewhere to take a breather and calm down." Leigh answered straightly. "Can't have an angry worker serving customers. It will make us look bad, and, more importantly, it'll make you look bad as well. I wouldn't normally say this, but I think this is what Kiki would want as well. Take another break. Go to the break room, chat to your friends, become a customer for a bit, do whatever it takes to calm down."

After giving the order, Leigh added one more thing in before Kara could leave.

"I think it's partly my fault, as your superior and your Learning aid, that that little...episode...happened. I should've told you earlier that Pinks hate anybody who tries to talk to their customers while they're working. They see it as a personal attack at them. Don't ask me why, that's just how they are. I'll try and smooth things over with Eve later, with Kiki's help as well."

As Kara was still thinking those thoughts her head started to hurt. She placed a hand on her head she didn't know what her head suddenly hurt like it did. But her dark thoughts went away and her mind cleared. She removed her hand from her head hoping Leigh had not noticed anything was wrong with her.

"I'm sorry, I've got a lot of things on my mind later" Kara pointed out.

She listened to what Leigh had to say and came to understand that it wasn't. Wise to go on like she was doing and the other Leigh gave her would help in matters. "I think that would be wise," Kara said she started to head off when Leigh spoke once more.

"It's not your fault I should have asked more about the sections. I'll try and talk to Eve, later on, my own to fix things myself as well" Kara said. She left Leigh to her own business she didn't have a card yet so she could arrive in the break room and didn't really want to talk with the Seras. So Kara did the next best thing she headed over to Mia's section and found an empty table she sat down.

Not knowing how one requested apron girl to attend to them. She waited for one to come up to her she could use someone to talk with.

Leigh noticed Kara's apparent headache but put it down to stress from the earlier argument.

Kara didn't believe it was Leigh's fault for what happened, but she was having none of that. If there's friction between staff, it's down to the superiors to fix.

"Probably better to wait until Kiki and myself have done that, just to not cause more problems." Leigh finished before Kara headed off to the Teal section.

After a little wait, one Teal girl came over to Kara.

"Hello, how may we serve you?" The Teal girl asked Kara, before seeing the apron. "Probably want to fold that down, otherwise the customers will think you're on duty."

It appeared that the Apron Uniforms had a function to remove the coloured worker-indicator. The apron could be unclipped at the shoulders to be folded down to look like a normal trendy dress. That's how the workers can blend in with the customers.

This Teal girl looked familiar...

On close inspection, this girl was one of the Girls from earlier, whom were stuck in a difficult situation along with Mia. She didn't seem to recognize Kara as the current hot topic of conversation, which was, of course, the dispute between a new worker and a Poster Girl.

Kara thought again to her headache from before something was wrong. She wasn't sure on what it was but this scared her for a reason. She took the last part of what Leigh had said nodding before she had went off.

After waiting a short while a Teal girl came over to her. "Yes, please I would like that and sorry about that" Kara folded the apron down like the girl had pointed out. As Kara looked closer at the girl it began to dawn on her it had been one of the one's she had seen with Mia before.

While sitting there Kara could hear some topics being spoken around her. About the dispute between her and Eve this didn't help matters so she ignored them.

"I'm not really sure, I would like someone to sit with me for a while and perhaps talk with?" Kara asked.

Kara only wanted someone to talk with, or so she said.

"If it's just talking you want, then I can provide that." The Teal Girl answered before taking a seat at the table with Kara. "Anything you want to talk about, or just general chatter?"

The Teal Girl was willing to provide the talking with. That Kara wanted for at the moment which was rather nice. "How do you like working here?" Kara asked and mentioned for the girl to sit down next to her.

Due to the set-up and size of the table they were at, the Teal Girl could only sit opposite Kara rather than next to her.

"I really like working here. I wouldn't have it any other way. My Colleagues are all very nice and I just love everything about working here." The Teal Girl answered. She sounded very sincere with her answer. "Sure, some of us my have a falling out or two sometimes, but we always make up."

The general backing sounds of the Cafe began to be interrupted by a faint, but still rather noticeable, ticking sound. It sounded like there was a large grandfather clock ticking away above the noise of the Cafe. Strange...no clock in the Cafe is as old as a grandfather clock so ticking should be unnoticeable. None of the other Patrons, or workers, appeared to be able to hear the ticking but it was near enough impossible for Kara to ignore. Not even the Teal Girl opposite Kara seemed to hear the ticking. Or notice the sudden drop in temperature for that matter...

Kara listened as the Teal Girl explained how she liked working here. "How, long have you been working here?" Kara asked. The girl seemed to quite enjoy the place this made Kara feel happy if everyone was all very nice. Then she wouldn't have much of a problem here besides Eve of course "what advice can you offer a new comer like me?" Kara asked.

As she sat there Kara started to hear the faint sound of some sort of clock. She looked around at everyone else and they were all acting normally. The sound seemed to get louder and Kara tried to ignore it but the sound kept going. Next, her poor body started to shiver as she felt cold all of a sudden. She wasn't sure what was happening one minute she was warm now cold. This all seemed rather weird to her.

"For a long while now." The Teal girl answered. "As long as this place has been a Cafe, I think."

The Girl's answer was as vague as possible, but it didn't appear that she was going to elaborate on it any more. Kara then asked for advice on working in the Cafe.

"I can only say what others have said: Take it nice and slow, be yourself, don't try too hard and, finally, just enjoy your time here." The Teal girl informed Kara.

The unusual conditions and sounds Kara was experiencing was all exclusive to her, if the rest of the Cafe was anything to go by. Nobody appeared to be paying that much attention to the supposed temperature drops and strange sounds. They all seemed to be just as they were before.

The Teal Girl told her she had been working here since the Cafe began. Then she told her on how to take things which would make her time here more enjoyable.

"That will take some work I hope that this will be enjoyable here" Kara said. She put her hand to her head as the ticking sound was really getting to her. So, was how she was currently feeling going as far as to rub her arms to try and warm herself back up again.

"Have you always been working as a Teal Apron or have you ever worked as another apron before?" Kara asked.

Kara's conversational companion noticed the abnormal behavior she was doing, but didn't seem to pay it much mind. First days in a new workplace were always the hardest.

"It will be, trust me on that." The Teal Girl smiled back. "I was first placed as a Yellow Apron as I was quite laid back and slept a lot when I first started here but, eventually, they moved me over to Teal when they noticed how nervous I was around new customers and how I couldn't just sleep on demand. According to the Yellows, it takes a lot of practice to be able to sleep whenever requested. Plus, some Yellows have had...teething troubles before with their talents, or so I've heard."

After looking around a little Kara managed to spot, at the corner of her eye, a large black shadow in one of the corners of the Cafe. When she noticed it, it just disappeared, like it was never there to begin with. With the shadow gone, the ticking sound stopped and the room began to warm up to its normal temperature again. Could the Shadow have been the cause of the abnormalities?

Kara stopped what she was doing not wanting the girl to start asking if something was wrong. So she listened to what else was to be said.

"I can believe you on that and sometimes being nervous can be either good or bad. It just depends on the situation but I'm glad you have gotten over that. You seem to me like a rather nice person who I would like to call a friend if you'd be willing to be mine." Kara asked.

She thought it was rather weird to have to be able to sleep on demand. She herself wouldn't have been able to do that at all. "Oh, I don't believe I've told you my name it's Kara and you would be?"

Kara then noticed a large black shadow in one of the corners. However as quickly as she saw it the thing vanished plus the ticking sound and the cold she felt went away as well. That was again rather weird to have happened to her.

Kara, once again, acted a little weird with her request for friendship.

"Doesn't talking like this already give you your answer?" The Teal girl answered with a slight giggle. "You really are as strange as they say you are, but in a good way, of course."

Kara introduced herself, albeit a little later than normal conversational flow.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Bella. I hope we can get along well." Bella answered happily.

Kara didn't want the girl to learn about her bad habits at all. But was glad that the girl thought she was strange which could be a good thing.

"Well it does I wouldn't want things to be bad but talking like this is nice."

The girl told her name was Bella.

"I hope so too" Kara agreed.

She then went on to ask another question.

"Which aprons would you say attract the most customers?"

Kara asked about the popularity of Aprons and their colours.

"Each Apron gathers a fair deal of customers. No single colour is evidently more popular than another. Each customer has their own likes and dislikes so every Apron has a chance to shine. The most common requests, however, are Green, Yellow and Pink. Green because of the speed of their service and the fun they bring to customers. Yellow because of their calm personality and therapeutic properties. And, finally, Pink because of their undeniably excellent service to a large amount of customers. Pinks, however, phase in and out of popularity a lot, especially since the New Poster Girl was elected. Now, only VIPs tend to visit them often. That can happen, sometimes, if the Poster Girl isn't to everyone's tastes." Bella informed Kara. "Actually, all Colours have their drawbacks, but that's expected. With such a diverse array of personalities, it can be hard for people to settle down with just one for any real length of time."

Kara listened as Bella explained more on the Aprons.

"Well from my own dealings with the Pink Aprons I would agree that Eve can be a problem. But some of them can be rather nice like Mia or the Green Apron twins who I have talked with."

Kara thought on something else.

"If you don't mind me asking what would the Teal's drawbacks be?" Kara asked.

Kara gave her opinion on the Apron girls.

"Eve might seem a little oppressive when you get on her bad side, but she's not 'bad' bad. She has her reasons for being like she is. Felicity and Florence can be a little overbearing or really bad troublemakers if they get bored but they can also be really fun to hang around with as they've always got something fun and interesting to do. Mia can be really stubborn if she sets her mind on something but she's also not one to to ignore people in need." Bella explained. "Each girl can be both good or bad depending on how they're feeling or who you're asking."

Kara asked a rather personal question.

"W-well...um,.." Bella started as she began to blush and fidget a little. "Sometimes, we can be too shy to even...um...and then that leads to...er...and then, when it's getting really bad...erm...and then it's too late..."

Kara probably wasn't going to get any sense out of a question like that.

"Well, so far she is bad since I'm on her bad side as you might have seen or heard. I wouldn't think Felicity or Florence are like that I'm used to my own set of Twin girls with their own problems. So dealing with them should be nice. Mia is rather nice from what I;ve seen so far, I've also got my own good and bad things which I'd rather not talk about,"

Bella then began to blush and fidget.

"I can understand how those things can be," Kara says. She was only able to get a little bit about what Bella was saying. She took a moment to look at Bella closely just to make sure she wasn't having the need to go to the bathroom or anything.

Kara's admittance to being on Eve's bad side was news to Bella.

"So, you're the one who's the talk of the Cafe at the moment?" Bella asked, surprised by the admittance. "I guess that, if you're used to people like that, then they might not seem so hard to deal with. I still don't know where they get all their energy from."

A close inspection of Bella was not needed to determine her current state of affairs as the ring notified Kara that Bella was sitting at a low '15~20%' Capacity. Her behavior was probably down more to embarrassment than physical needs. After all, Kara has seen first hand what the Teals are like for excusing themselves when necessary.

"Please can we not talk about flaws so openly?" Bella asked Kara, trying to close the topic quickly.

"Yes, that would be me" Kara went on to say. "They just get their energy from wherever they get it from I wouldn't really know,"

Bella didn't need to go but she was rather embarrassed about what they were talking about. "Okay we can stop talking about flaws," Kara thought on other things to talk about.

"Your fun to talk to."

Kara agreed to stop talking about flaws, which seemed to calm Bella down a little more so she was back to her normal self. Kara then openly acted random, like she normally does.

"Oh, thanks." Bella answered with a smile. "Everyone here is fun to talk to. It's the main skill needed for the job, after all. We can't have someone who's boring to talk to being in a customer facing role."

Bella seemed back to her old self which was nice but Kara also liked her shy side. She wasn't about to say anything on this though.

"It'd also have to be more than that as other skills are also needed" Kara pointed out. As she had been talked with Bella Kara had started to calm down she was feeling slightly better. Then she had been before and thought it would be a good idea to get back to work.

"I thank you for enjoyable chat but I believe I should be getting back to work. Once again thank you for your time as it was enjoyable" Kara told Bella. She got up off the table and bid farewell to Bella and walked towards the breakroom where Kiki might be.

Kara excused herself from the table after she'd calmed down.

"Same here, I guess. see you around." Bella bid Kara goodbye as she also returned to work.

Kara approached the Break Room just as some workers were coming off their break. There was one Yellow apron and one Green Apron heading out of the break room as Kara reached the door. They appeared to be talking about something, but Kara only caught the tail-end of the conversation.

"...poor Kate's got an hour long booking." The Yellow Apron said to the Green one.

"Wouldn't that keep her working just before finish?" The Green Apron answered.

"Must be hard for her, considering she's the Youngest of the Yellows, having all that responsibility."

"If I remember, last time she had an hour booking she..."

The conversing pair just left earshot.

The door was left slightly ajar by the leaving pair, probably so Kara could enter without having to knock.

Kara was glad that she was now feeling much better than before. As she neared the break room it started to dawn on her that she wouldn't be able to enter. Inside as she didn't have a key card she was about to turn away when two girls. Left the room coming towards her they appeared to be talking amongst themselves.

The pair mentioned something about an hour long booking. For a girl named Kate Kara wasn't sure who this person was so she let the talking pass. She saw the door was slightly open and walked over she opened it fully and looked around inside. She spotted Kiki in one of the corners of the room and headed over to her.

"Having fun?" Kara asked.

Kara entered the break room shortly after the previous workers left. After looking around for a bit, Kara found Kiki researching something on her laptop. As Kara began to approach Kiki, her vision began to close in and blur around the edges as a sharp pain cut through her head. Follwing the pain was a seemingly random selection of words and pictures, accompanied by a familiar sounding metallic voice.

'FIND THE ORACLE'S TEARS'

The voice demanded. A hazy image of pale blue cylindrical objects began to form in Kara's mind. The objects were small, no bigger than a coin, and plentiful. There was a larger shape next to the small blue ones and it appeared to be the same colour as the objects, if a little darker, and kind of glassy compared to the solid ones. The images disappeared quickly, and was replaced by more words.

'EXPOSE THE FRAUD. SEE THE TRUTH'

As quickly as the feeling came about, it vanished, like nothing had ever happened. Kara's vision returned to normal and no evidence of anything happening remained. Kiki was still obliviously looking at Laptop until Kara called out to her. She pushed her laptop lid down slightly before returning the greeting.

"As fun as doing research can be." Kiki smiled back. "Haven't you already had your break?"

As Kara neared Kiki she found her working on her laptop, Yet as she started to near her she felt a sharp pain cut through her head. Her vision began to blur as words and pictures formed in her mind and she heard a voice. Asking her to find the oracle's tears Kara wasn't sure what this meant and grabbed her head in pain.

Moments later hazy images formed showing blue cylindrical objects. They looked like small coins and she could see a larger shape only it was darker in color. But soon the images faded away and she heard the voice speak out again. She still didn't know what all this was about and tried to call out to the voice.

 _"What, what do you mean?"_

However the voice and pain then faded away. Kara shook her head as Kiki then spoke to her "I was given another one by Leigh let's just say I had a bad interaction with Eve" Kara told her.

Kara tried calling out to the voice in her mind, but received no response. However, she couldn't help but feel like searching for what It asked for was a bad idea. The objects It was seeking didn't look to welcoming. If the shape and size of them were to go by, then they could be...

However, ignoring It might also be as bad an idea. What to do?

Upon hearing about Kara's 'interaction' with Eve, Kiki just sighed, hung her head in exasperation, and shook her head.

"Guess I ignored that 'problem'." Kiki sighed to herself. "Anyway, do you have something you want to ask me? You seem like you do."

Kara was unable to get anything back on when she called out. To the voice that moments ago had spoken to her she still wasn't sure just what this meant. But she could remember what the voice said and the images she saw.

"Actually yes there was I had wanted to ask you what my next order was. And to tell you something else when I was talking with Bella I heard a ticking sound much like that of a clock makes and I suddenly felt rather cold. This all happened for a few moments before it vanished however I was the only one who seemed to feel and hear this sound."

Kara asked her questions and Kiki's face darkened in regards to the sounds and feelings Kara had.

"So, I wasn't the only one..." Kiki answered openly. "You might want to read this..."

Kiki turned her laptop towards Kara and indicated for her to take a seat on the sofa next to the table. It became clear just what the reason behind the strange happenings was as an all too familiar cloaked figure was the first thing featured on the webpage Kiki had her laptop on. The headline was another noticeable feature:

'The Clockwork Reaper - Real, or Fake?'

The webpage appeared to be one of the all too popular Creepypasta pages that most dark and disturbing lore is featured on. There was a large passage of text beneath the headline after a few author comments.

"Read through it as carefully as possible. I'm not sure how credible this source is, but, it was all I could find on such short notice." Kiki informed Kara.

Kara saw that Kiki's face darkened and it seemed Kiki also felt. What Kara had also felt she then wanted her to read something. Kara took a seat on the sofa she then read what was shown on the web page something on the Clockwork Reaper.

"I guess only time will tell"

Kara started to move down the page reading everything that she saw on it. A quarter of the way down the page she stopped and turned to Kiki.

"Have you ever heard of The Oracle's Tears as I entered into here. I heard a voice in my mind telling me to find whatever these things are?" Kara explained.

Kara began to read through the text relating to the Clockwork Reaper. Most of the text was stuff which she already knew about from Eiko. Some of it was more than likely delusions of grandeur from the Poster of the information. However, just before Kara stopped, she found a single paragraph which may sum up what she felt while talking to Bella:

'CR is always with us. He is everywhere. He is omnipresent. Only those who have felt His presence once before, or who have stared into the abyss that is His mind, and have Him stare back, can know just where He is. He always comes before a Death happens. He cannot directly cause the death, but He can influence it happening. If you hear ticking where there are no clock, and feel cold where there is warmth, then leave. IMMEDIATELY. Do not look for Him. Do not wait for Him. DO NOT STOP RUNNING.'

"You're probably just hearing things. Today's been crazy, after all." Kiki answered.

Kara read over everything that she had just read about. She was able to get some more information on the CR from what she read it was basically everything that she had felt with Bella. But Kara wasn't sure if she should just leave her job here and now. Just because the CR might show up again so she decided to stay and keep reading.

"I'm not really sure, I know today's been a crazy day but still it's something to take note of."

Kara went back to reading the web page once more.

"To be honest, if I was hearing voices in my head as often as you do, I'll get myself...no, doesn't matter." Kiki answered. "Just don't go broadcasting your weird world to everyone, okay?"

Kara went back to reading through the webpage. Most of it seemed like the Poster's personal experience with the Clockwork Reaper but, if anything they were saying was anything to go by, then they'd probably have died long ago, with all the supposed 'Near Death experiences' they had in His presence. All it all, it was a typical Creeypasta, as far as Kara could tell. As expected, in the comments section below the story, there were internet trolls having their fun.

"I don't do that I was just asking for some help is all."

Kara went back to reading the web page. Kara soon stopped reading it didn't seem like really anything else of value was on the page. Other than trolls having their own fun so she handed the laptop back to Kiki.

"Well, I guess I'll have to either believe fully what's on this page or not. Anyway enough about the CR and his crap what's the next thing I need to do?" Kara asked.

Kara, in all her impatience, requested her next roll.

"This'll be your final task for today. I want you to go and shadow a Worker who has a private booking, with the customer's consent, of course. Just tell them you're a new worker and you're experiencing all your job roles. They'll understand. I probably shouldn't have to tell you this, considering you've experienced this first hand, but don't, under no circumstances, try to shadow a Pink in her Private booking. The current girls who have private bookings are as follows." Kiki explained. She then handed a timetable over to Kara, indicating which girl had a private booking.

There was one yellow with a hour long booking, one Purple with a single booking, a pair of greens with an hour long booking, a Navy blue with an hour long booking and a Teal with a half-hour booking. According to the timetable, the hour long bookings will take them up until half six in the evening, when the Cafe starts to clean up for the day.

"Pick one of the bookings and stay with them until the end, just so you know what you need to do in a private booking." Kiki finished. "When you've done that, you're officially signed off the day, even if you take one of the single fifteen-minute bookings. However, you've got to stay here until the Cafe closes."

Kara was glad to learn what her final task of the day was.

"I don't think that I would want to have a repeat of what happened earlier," Kara said. As she took the timetable and looked it over to see who had private bookings. Kara wasn't sure on just which Apron she wanted to try for.

"Okay, I'll make sure to do just that," Kara says.

She bid Kiki farewell and handed back the timetable as she left the break room. She looked around she didn't want to be with the Yellow Aprons's since that would be fairly boring. Teal while nice wasn't another place she wanted to be since. It'd be better to let them be in peace that left Purple, green and navy blue. Thinking it over Kara decided to head into the green apron looking for the pair who had the hour booking.

After deciding which booking to sit in on, Kara went for the Pair of Greens' hour long booking. The Cafe, while the activity was slowing down, was still rather packed. Kara headed over to the Green section to find the Pair with an hour long booking. As it would appear, the booking was for the Squirrel twins, as was noted on the 'Private Bookings' bulletin in the section. They also appeared to have a booking earlier that day, when Kara was looking around at the sections. They seemed to be pretty popular. There was still a few minutes to go until the booking began.

"Work, or recreation?" A female voice asked behind Kara. "Hoping to catch some 'miscalculations', or something?"

From the sound of the playful tone, it was probably one of the Squirrel twins asking that question.

"Not a chance. She can hold the fort while we take care of that." The other Twin cut in as she passed by Kara to take her sister away somewhere. "Stay put and, if they come in, tell them we're just 'freshening up'. They'll understand."

On that order, both the twins disappeared off into the crowds of the Cafe in the direction of the toilets.

Kara had headed over to the Green section in search of the twins. As she looked around the cafe it was indeed slowing down she took a moment to look at the Seras. Then turned away when she heard a voice speak up to her. Turning Kara came face to face with the person who had asked her the question.

"Work," Kara said not wanting to answer the last part of the question.

Soon enough the other twin spoke up about Kara holding the fort. While she took her sister away to do their business this left Kara alone. So she waited for the girls and for the customers to show up for their booking.

While waiting for the Twins to get back, Kara glanced over at the Seras once more. They seemed to be sticking around, but it was unsure just how long they were going to stay for. Lilly looked like she was talking with someone other than the twins but it was hard to tell due to the crowd of customers.

A few moments later, the Squirrel twins came back.

"Nobody come in while we were busy?" One of them asked.

Kara had seen Lilly speaking with someone else. But she wasn't sure on who it was she had turned away from them. Looking around she still waited for people to show up but no one had just yet. Soon the Squirrel twins came back and asked if anyone had shown up at all.

"Afraid not it's just been me here while you were gone," Kara told the pair.

She then thought for a moment about something.

"Would it be okay if I stayed around you guys until closing time. As a means to see what you guys do and everything as this would be work related to helping me get a better understanding of things?" Kara asked.

Kara couldn't make out who the Sera were talking to, so she disregarded it.

Kara gave a quick rundown of her current orders.

"Figured that was the case." One of the twins answered. "Guess you'll need to know who's who if you're going to be taking notes, so to speak."

Out of one of their apron pockets, the twins pulled out some hair bobbles. One of them had a cherry shaped bobble and the other was an apple one. After tying their hair into a side ponytail, with opposite sides of course, they then placed on their name badges. Felicity had the Apple bobble in and Florence had the Cherry one.

"Okay, first rule though: Don't be a perv." Florence informed Kara. "Drinking is a necessity for any Booking so, of course, we'll naturally have three to four drinks over the course of the booking."

"Don't try to perv up our skirts if we move around a lot. That's for the customer and the customer only." Felicity added in.

"Overall, just sit back and watch what we do. If you've any questions, please save them until the end or if the customer says it's okay." Florence finished.

"You can try to talk to the customer as well, but try to keep it brief. They've booked to see us, after all, and it's not good service if we push our work onto a newbie like you." Felicity clarified.

One of the twins seemed to have already figured out just why she was here. She then saw as they both pulled out some hair bobble's and tied them to their hair before explaining. The rules to Kara who listened closely.

"I can understand that seems simple enough. You don't need to worry about that unless you wished I was your customer."

Kara listened longer and soon the customer thing was brought up once more.

"I also need their approve if it's okay for me to be around and all. You also need not worry about that I will keep things brief if I decide to chat with them at all."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around? I doubt you'll find many workers here who will pander to your 'tastes' so openly?" Felicity countered with a mischievous smile. "Experimentation is fun, and all."

Kara explained about the need for customer approval for her to view the session.

"Don't think they'll object. They're nice like that. One of our better VIPs, in fact." Florence replied. "They may even want to talk to you, if you tell them something."

While the puzzle of what Florence actually meant began to be pondered, the Customer for the Twins arrived. At first, it was unclear as to just why a person like their customer would wish to talk to the Twins, considering the Customer was no more than a young girl, barely older than the Sera twins, but she came over to the table to greet the Squirrel twins.

"Hello again." The Young girl smiled to the twins. "Hope I'm not too late."

"Hey, Chloe. Nice to see you again." Felicity beamed a smile at the girl.

"You're not late at all. You're actually right on time." Florence answered. "I hope you don't mind, but we've got a trainee sitting in on this booking so she can get to grips with the Work."

"No, I don't mind at all. The more the merrier." Chloe replied.

Chloe then turned to Kara and greeted her rather formally.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time working here." Chloe greeted Kara with a small curtsy.

Chloe. despite being as young as she appeared to be, was actually rather polite and cordial towards Kara. She sounded more like Lady than most people older than her did. She clearly came from a wealthy family, considering the Private School Uniform she was wearing. Despite how full of vitality she acted to be, it was clear that she wasn't in the best of health. She looked tired, worn out and, also, slightly like someone in mourning for a lost loved one, due to the bags under her eyes and tear streaks drying on her face. Actually, come to think of it...doesn't she look awfully familiar? And that crest on the Choker she's wearing..wasn't it...?

"Actually there is someone who already does that..." Kara let that linger. Then seemed to drop the subject she saw the mischievous smile on Felcity's face and knew. Some time later she would have to try things out on her. Soon Florence spoke up saying it'd be okay with the customer that Kara can hang around with.

"That's nice to know I don't want someone to not want me around."

Soon enough the customer came in and as Kara looked at them. They appeared be be the same age as the Sera twins she was surprised by this. She then greeted the twins before Florence spoke up about Kara being here and the girl didn't seem to mind at all.

"Nice to meet you to I'm pretty sure I will enjoy my time here" Kara told Chloe.

Afterwords Kara took a moment to look at the girl. She could tell something seemed different about her and took Kara a short while to piece things together. She could tell that the girl looked tired for some reason and she seemed to be sad. As Kara saw the tear streaks under he eyes but what set things down the right path was the crest on the Choker. As Kara looked at it she knew she had seen it before she tried to put it together on just who this girl was.

Kara took in all the details she could of Chloe and then realisation hit her.

The crest on the Choker gave away the rest of the information very easily. Chloe was a Wellstone. Perhaps she was one of the younger siblings to Elle Wellstone, the girl who would have been the heir. If there were no other siblings between Elle and Chloe, then Chloe may be the next Heir, if Elle never leaves her Coma. By the look of Chloe, she seemed to be taking the 'loss' of her sister very hard...unless...could there be more behind her sadness? After all, the incident happened a fair while ago.

After the greetings, Chloe took a seat at the table with Felicity and Florence. One of the other Green workers came along to take orders while the booking was on. The twins ordered Caramel Creme frappuchino and Chloe ordered a Caramel latte. Kara was offered an order as well. Once the orders were done, the worker headed off to fill them and the booking began as a whole. At first, it seemed like a normal drinking session with the workers, with all the basic questions being asked. Unlike earlier, the Squirrel twins seemed calm and composed around Chloe and weren't going about their usual antics. Where they would have been bounding around a large table, randomly glomping customers, they just stayed seated and casually chatted to Chloe. They seemed more like Navy Blues than greens at present. Then, the heavy questions came.

"How was your appointment earlier?" Florence asked, as comforting as she could.

"They say I have stress-induced insomnia and have prescribed sleeping pills for me at a higher dosage than the last ones. Don't think they'd work." Chloe answered sadly. "They're also looking at psychoanalysing me to see if I have any other stress induced illnesses."

"Doctors always wanna drug people up as much as possible and put it down to 'medical reasons'." Felicity interjected, with clear disgust at the final two words.

"Yeah, you're right. Though, there's not a lot I can do. I've just gotta go with whatever they tell me."

Soon enough the realisation hit her as the crest on the Choker. Gave everything away she saw that it belonged to the Wellstone House. She was surprised by this as she never knew that Elle had any other siblings she would have to do more research on things to find. Out more about Elle but it was also a good idea to try and befriend her to.

Once Chloe sat down Kara sat down as well. When another green worker came over to take the orders Kara declined she wasn't really thirsty at the moment. She remained quiet as the twins spoke to Chloe and just took everything in the twins seemed to be acting. Differently, when they were around her not like their usual selfs at all. Kara then listened to the small talk between the three girls.

"I hope that you feel better soon" Kara spoke up for a moment.

Kara included herself in the conversation.

"Thanks for the concern, but I don't think this'll pass that quickly." Chloe answered Kara with a sad smile. "Things are just...a little difficult right now. I apologise if I'm being selfish, but I'd rather not talk about what's going on right now."

Chloe appeared to have a lot of issues but was still very polite. While she may not wish to talk, wasn't there something else which could be done to extract information? Would Kara go for it? There was a tug from the ring on her finger. It seemed to react to the presence of Chloe.

The conversation relating to doctors, medicine and dislike for the medical profession continued as drinks were bought to the table. Now would be the perfect chance to extract the information, if Kara wished to do so, as Chloe and the twins were distracted by their conversation.

Kara listened to what Chloe had to say.

"No, I can totally understand that I myself am also going through my own difficult time right now." Kara thought about trying to do something to cheer Chloe up. But nothing seemed to come to mind she then felt the tug on the ring on her finger. Looking down she could see that it was reacting for some reason could that reason be Chloe.

She thought over on what to do she wanted to learn more. On why Chloe was so sad and after some thought decided what she was going to do. She didn't feel like talking about the subject openly as she didn't want to maybe upset Chloe so. Kara picked on using the ring on her finger to try and pick up some information on Chloe.

Kara was also taking mental notes on everything that was going on too. She wanted to remember everything after the ring had done its thing Kara spoke up again.

"Is there anything I can do to help make your stay here enjoyable?" Kara asked.

Kara decided to use the ring while Chloe was distracted. The usual information popped up first:

'Name: Chloe Wellstone(?)

Age: 11 Years and three months

Capacity: 10%

ERR- aWqesQYUIsaQSPoL*********

Error! Unknown Interference

****~ A;s' ~M:

Corrupted Data discovered. Attempting Recovery...32.96743% Chance of recovery

Unknown root error found. Unidentified status discovered. Report:

"The cost of one for the recovery of another. What is rightfully owned by ***** cannot be reclaimed. Time flows, and the Hourglass depletes."

Query? Define: Report

Terminating Search...#'

The source of the interference appeared to be coming from the Choker Chloe was wearing. However, it didn't appear to be magical interference. It was more like two wireless devices cutting one another off.

After the attempt at the search, Kara asked a question.

"No, no. It's fine. I like it here already." Chloe quickly answered, trying to move the subject back to basic conversation.

The usual stuff first appeared when Kara used the ring on Chloe only. Moments later to get some kind of error message due to some sort of interference, She had not seen something like this before so when the report came along she read it. Kara wasn't really sure on what that meant as something was owned by someone yet Kara didn't know who.

Giving up on using the ring Kara knew she still wanted to find out. More information but had to think of some sort of way to go about it. That would take some time to complete and she didn't want to wait a long time to do so.

Kara tried to think of something else to say.

"How long have you been coming here?" Kara asked.

Moving the conversation back to a lighter note, Kara asked about Chloe's patronage to the establishment.

"Let's see here..." Chloe began as she started to mull things over in her mind. "If this place re-opened around four years ago and I started to...then that would mean that...I'd say around two years."

"Chloe's been a regular here for near enough half a year." Felicity added in.

"She's pretty much become a fixture of this place and her patronage is well received. She's also liked by most of the staff." Florence interjected.

Kara listened as Chloe told her on how long she had been coming to the cafe. Then both the twins also spoke up again as well.

"Well, it is nice to be well liked by everyone plus it also helps to have friends here to" Kara says as she thinks over all that was said. She thought over a little more on things before speaking again.

"I can also see why she is well liked I've only known her for a few minutes and can already. See why it's nice when people are nice and not mean or rude."

Kara then went silent for a bit.

Kara gave her opinion regarding the latest information given.

"I'm not sure I follow where you're coming from." Chloe answered, slightly confused. "Why wouldn't I be nice? You haven't done anything to upset me so I don't see why disdain will be needed."

"She's a little...weird. In a nice way." Felicity informed Chloe, trying to clear things up a little.

"She's pleasantly eccentric." Florence summarised.

Chloe didn't seem to understand what Kara had said.

"Sorry for confusing you, it's just that not many people are nice to me. If you were ever to know the real me then your opinion might change" Kara pointed out.

She then decided to try and change the subject as this wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

"Anyway, why not tell me a little about yourself like what do you like to do for fun?" Kara asked.

Kara's answer only piqued Chloe's curiosity even more.

"Is there something about you I should know? You're quite a confusing person." Chloe asked.

Before an answer was given, Kara changed the subject once more, causing a slight response lag from Chloe, who hadn't been expecting such a rapid change.

"Oh, hobbies huh?" Chloe replied, trying to quickly piece together an answer for the random change of topic. "I'm a member of two clubs at school, them being the Textiles Club and the Literature club. I guess you could say I liked sewing and reading. One thing I really like to sew are little plush toys but it's kind of hard finding the time to sew anymore, with school being in full swing and also family commitments. For reading I like fantasy books with a little romance thrown in, but not too much romance. I can accept it if romance is part of the story and it doesn't overlap with the main plot of it but I don't like full romance, because it's always over the top and, sometimes, really cheesy and unbelievable."

"Here we go again." Felicity quietly sighed.

"You've done it now." Florence grinned while suppressing laughter.

"The kind of plush toys I like sewing are of the little mascot animals you sometimes find at theme parks and on TV shows. It's kind of hard finding the sewing pattern for them, considering they're not normally recognised sewing patterns, but that's where the internet comes in. You can find a lot of useful patterns to help sew amazing things with just a few searches. But, sometimes, you've got to watch out for the other links they sometimes reference, as they lead to rather...um...questionable things. When you learn what to click and what not to click, then sewing becomes a near limitless hobby as long as you have the patience and materials." Chloe continued.

Kara didn't want to answer Chloe's question for personal reasons. So she was glad about the rapid change in subjects and listened to what Chloe had to say.

Chloe seemed to like sewing and reading this seemed like some nice hobbies to have, She then heard the twins speak up and wasn't sure on what Florence meant. Before Chloe went on to explain just what kinds of toys she liked to sew. It all seemed to go over Kara's head so she nodded here and there as if she understood.

"What was the last thing that you sewed?" Kara asked.

Kara didn't quite get just what the twins meant and, without even having the time to think it over, Chloe continued her explanation of Hobbies.

"I think the last thing I sewed was the mascot for a popular theme park I went to a while ago. I've always thought pandas were cute so Pandera just seemed like a natural thing for me to sew." Chloe answered.

Kiki, who was about to start door duty, overheard the conversation and came hurrying over.

"You can sew Pandera?!" Kiki asked Chloe, excitement clear in her voice and her behavior. "Please please PLEASE sew me one as well! I've just gotta have it!"

"So you like Pandera too?!" Chloe answered, just as excited as Kiki was. "I'll be glad to sew another one. Any requests?"

Chloe quickly took out a small notebook from her bag and began noting down what kind of specifications Kiki wanted on her Pandera toy. She even drew some concept pieces while Kiki was reeling off her love for Pandera. The two seemed to hit it off really well, despite the fact that they sounded like a couple of overexcited toddlers.

"And so the insanity continues..." Florence chuckled to herself. "We're really in for it now."

Chloe kept up what she was talking about she mentioned that the last thing. She had sewed was a Pandera which Kara had not an idea of what it was could it be a panda or something else? Kiki then arrived in a hurry and Kara was quiet once more. As Kiki and Chloe spoke it then dawned on her just what the twins had been talking about.

"Now I understand what they meant," Kara thought.

Kiki and Chloe continued talking about what makes Pandera so amazing and adorable and they even went as far as to talk about 'Pandamonium', which was the theme park which Pandera was the mascot of. That would explain the innumerable amount of 'Pandamonium' branded panda toys in Kiki's room.

"Panda nutters, the both of them." Felicity answered. "Chloe hasn't quite grasped the concept of not reeling off every little detail relating to her hobbies and Kiki's arrival at the 'Panda Climax' was also poorly timed."

"Chloe's a nice kid, but she does tend to nerd out over her hobbies. Also, we know every ride at 'Pandamonium' as she's as addicted to that place as Kiki is." Florence commented. "We'll probably be out of the conversation until Kiki realises she's forgetting her duty and has to go off."

Kiki and Chloe kept on talking and this just bored Kara to death, Kara did learn about a park named 'Pandamonium' which might have been a fun place to go. So Kara had no one to talk to at the moment she could have chosen to talk with the twins but remained quiet. Instead Kara looked around the green apron section to see on just what sort of fun things. The apron girl's did with their customers.

Kara's eyes began to wander over the green section as the Panda pair continued their discussion. Mostly, the green apron girls were like Haley, hyperactive and always demanding attention. They even shared some of the other characteristics that Haley had.

Eventually, Kiki had to begrudgingly excuse herself from the Panda debate with her new 'Panda Pal' when Leigh came over to her and gave her an earful for leaving customers waiting to talk about a Panda Mascot. Chloe didn't want Kiki to go but knew she had to as she had her work to do. Eventually, the panda conversation stopped.

"Um, what was I talking about again?" Chloe asked the twins, looking confused.

"Sewing." The twins answered in unison.

Kara watched the other green apron girls doing their things. She was able to pick up on they were all like Haley which was fun and she even picked up a few other things. Soon enough after she was done looking she looked back to the others. Kiki soon left the group and Chloe then was looking confused on what they were talking about.

"Is there anything else we can talk about?" Kara asked.

Kara looked over the greens some more.

The other similarities between the greens and Haley were quite noticeable. Some of the Younger Green girls showed obvious signs of tempting behavior to some customers, like sitting with their legs splayed over the crotch of a customer. Some were even going commando as well! And doing just what the others were! However, their reason wasn't the same as Haley's. It appeared that some got too into what they were doing and neglected something very important until it was too late. Thankfully, no arrests had to be made but apologies had to be dished out by older staff members and some customers looked on the very verge of the thin blue line. Kara, sadly, was a little too late to witness these things, as they hadn't been any 'Problems' for two shifts, according to the 'Shifts since last 'Fun Overdose' sign above the green section. It wasn't clear just what this 'Fun Overdose' was, but assumptions could be made.

Even now, some of the Younger greens seemed more animated than usual but were still reveling in the headpats and hugs from customers. Thankfully, some of the more 'Responsible older siblings' (Customers who were expected to have younger sisters like these) took it upon themselves to ensure that no 'Fun Overdoses' happen on this shift. Well, as best as they could. Some, of course, didn't quite make it as one Green girl was standing over a rather questionable puddle just before the toilet door. She didn't seem too upset about it, but it was clear that Apologies were having to be made by Leigh, who took the Green the rest of the way into the destination to help with the clean up, leaving the customer with a contented smile and a noticeable rise near the fly of their trousers.

After the display of 'Green Problems', Kara tried to avoid opening the can of worms that was hobbies.

"But sewing is a really fun hobby." Chloe whined with a pout. "Guess that we could talk about something else."

Some of the other similarities between the green and Haley. Were the signs of tempting behaviour or how some were going commando. She could also tell that after a short while of looking at the girls they seemed to be getting into their roles far too much. Kara wasn't sure on if that was something that was either a good thing or a bad thing. At one point she saw one green apron girl standing over a small puddle on the ground. Kara looked away not wanting to draw attention to herself over staring at that for long.

"I understand that you really like it," Kara wasn't sure on what she could say that would upset her. So instead she thought of something else to ask "is there anything you want to ask me?" Kara asked.

Kara posed a rather interesting question to Chloe to try and draw attention away from hobbies.

"Anything I want to ask you?" Chloe answered, sounded intrigued. "There is, in fact. Just what made you decide to work here? Everyone has their reasons for working in this place, I just want to know what yours are."

Kara nodded at the first part of Chloe's question and then had to think. Long and hard on an answer to the last part of her question as she didn't want to give the main reason. She needed to come up with some sort of answer and quickly.

"That's a tuff question to answer but I would have to say that. I'm here because I'm wanting to help a friend out with some things" Kara told her.

Kara was evasive in her answer.

"To help a friend? Is that really the only reason?" Chloe asked. "You look like you come from an influential background so you could just as easily help them with financial support. Unless, the support you're offering is more than just financial."

During the conversation, a hand was placed on Kara's shoulder from behind her.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I'd like to speak to you privately." A female voice requested of Kara. "There's something you should know which I don't think you're friend will be willing to impart so openly."

The source of the voice was Eiko, who still looked a little roughed up from her earlier encounter.

Kara thought over her answer once more.

"Yes, and there is more reasons than just that I would also say. That I another one would be that I'm looking for something new and exciting to do a place where I can make new friends and have a fresh start" Kara added.

She was waiting on Chloe to speak once more. When she felt a hand on her shoulder and then a voice speaks to her. Turning around Kara saw that it was Eiko who looked a little roughed up for some reason. "If you girls will excuse me I'll just be a few moments," Kara told them and got up from the table.

Looking around Kara spotted an empty area devoid of people and led Eiko. To an empty table so that they could sit down and talk in peace. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Kara asked.

Kara gave a little more information on why she was working in the Cafe, but she was still very vague. Chloe was still wanting a little more clarity, but that would have to wait as Kara was called off by what was expected to be one of her friends looking a little worse for wear.

"Oh, go ahead. If it's important then we won't keep you." Chloe informed the pair.

Kara and Eiko headed off to an empty table to talk. Once seated, Eiko lead the conversation.

"Just as a precaution, you might feel a little something holding you down." Eiko informed Kara as something undetectable went off.

No one seemed to notice anything going on, except for one person. Holly slowly began to glance in the direction of the table Eiko and Kara were currently seated at. She didn't seem to do much else other than watch. She looked a little intrigued by something and, also, a little confused as to what it was.

Kara was still wondering just what Eiko would want with her, She tried to think of just what reason that might be but nothing seemed to come to mind. She also didn't understand just what Eiko meant by what she just said about something holding her down. However she did notice Holly seemed to be looking in their direction. Kara looked at her for a while and then looked back to Eiko once more.

"What did you mean by that and what happened to you?" Kara asked.

Kara felt something like her body locking up and being frozen in time, however, this lasted only for a second or two until the effect faded. The oppressive force of her body being contained dissipated. Her mind must have resisted whatever Eiko was trying to do to her, yet Eiko didn't seem to notice that whatever she tried to do had failed.

"Slow down with the questions there." Eiko cut in with a shake of her head. "All in good time."

Eiko them began to reel off what she had experienced:

"A little less than two hours ago, the Sera Manor was attacked by three people. One of them looked like a circus reject in her weird stripey clothes, another was a verifiable ice queen, able to cause cameras to freeze up and the final one was a Mountain of a Man. The Mountain man didn't seem to impressed by the invasion and, frankly, seemed like he wanted to go home. The Ice queen was there to cool the head of the clown girl and the latter was clearly the brains behind the operation. She seemed a lot like you, to be honest, all violence and no talk."

Kara for just a brief moment felt some strange effect on her body. She didn't know what it was it just being that she was unable to move for a moment. Soon the feeling passed could it have been something that Eiko had done or maybe Holly had done?

Eiko then started to speak about something that happened two hours ago. Kara listened in silence she learned that there had been an attack on the Sera Manor. As she learned of the three people she knew two of them to be Yukina and Marici she wasn't sure on just who the third person was.

"That would have had to have been my sister," Kara said slowly.

"Had a feeling that was the case." Eiko confirmed with a nod. "Either way, I managed to beat back the attacker, which was mainly your Sister, and get them to retreat back to lick their wounds. Not a lot of the Manor was damaged in the crossfire, but it'll definitely need a refurbishment."

Eiko considered how to word this next part without sounding too knowledgeable.

"Some footmen from nowhere came down a little before I crashed after the fight. They looked to be kitted out in Techno-Warfare gear, like infra-red vision goggles, assault rifles and all that stuff. No basic footmen could be able to get their hands on stuff like that, or reach a place in record time like they did, so I think your little Informant friend has tabs on the Manor. I'm aware that she didn't inform you of any of this, did she? Even though she knew it was going on."

Kara was finding it hard not to express her anger over what she had learned. But she was barely managing to keep things in control just barely. Eiko spoke some more and Kara listened to what was said.

"What were you doing at the Manor in the first place?" Kara asked.

Eiko then spoke about some footmen who had arrived they all. Had all been dressed in Techno-Warfare gear Kara had no idea just who these people could be at all. Eiko then mentioned about Kiki having tabs on the Manor and not telling her any of this. Kara clenched her right hand into a tight fist.

"Yes, Kiki has tabs on the Manor and she never told me anything of this" Kara pointed out. Her voice took on a dark tone.

Kara questioned just why Eiko was at the Manor.

"On the way into town from the School, I noticed the three stooges loitering around the way back to the Sera Manor, so I thought I'd follow them and see just what they were doing, hence why I was at the manor." Eiko answered.

Eiko sounded pretty believable regarding her account, by her eyes didn't seem so confident. They flicked a little to the lower right, connoting either recalling a memory, or trying to fabricate one. What part of her account was fleshed out wasn't too noticeable, considering there was a lot which could be right about it. After all, she did sound very confident in her answer.

"There's a lot about your 'friend' that you don't know." Eiko answered with a sly smile. "Had any weird experiences around her lately? Like you know who spouting something random? The guy's a nutcase, but he's quite knowledgeable about every person in existence, and their darkest secrets."

Kara wasn't sure she believed Eiko or not on if she was telling the truth. She could see the look in Eiko's eyes this just made her even more upset. Her nails were digging hard into her hand at this point. Eiko then spoke some more she wasn't sure on now who Eiko was talking about.

"I've had my own weird experiences with that one creature who was chasing you earlier. I heard the ticking of a clock and felt cold for some reason and who is this guy your talking about?" Kara's eyes seemed to take on a dark tone.

Kara didn't seem to get the subtlety of Eiko's comment.

"I mean the Big Clock thingie guy. The CR." Eiko sighed. "The very same one who's been giving you the ticking treatment and the cold shoulder."

Eiko could see the rage building up in Kara. She began digging around in her pocket for something and pulled out a rectangular object wreathed in a red and black cloth.

"If you ever feel like revenge is a good idea, just open this." Eiko informed Kara as she placed the wrapped object on the table. "Revenge is never a good idea. Take it from someone who's experienced this."

For once, Eiko sounded extremely serious and, also, slightly remorseful.

"Revenge is just a way of kidding yourself into a sense of achievement. Never become a victim to it, especially if you're looked up to be thousands of people and obeyed to the letter. Once you open it, give it a turn and close your eyes. Let yourself drift off."

Kara soon got whom Eiko had mentioned.

"Well CR did mention some stuff about myself and Kiki saying something would happen to me" Kara said at last.

She then saw as Eiko placed a wrapped object onto the table. She wasn't sure what is was and just looked at it, "What is this thing?" Kara asked.

Kara seemed to have calmed down for a brief moment.

"Well I don't have people who look up to me or really people who like me for who I am. Maybe one person likes me and that is all" Kara then reached over. She unwrapped the cloth on the object to see what it was while she was feeling like revenge at the moment. She took the object gave it a turn and closed her eyes trying to let herself drift like Eiko pointed out.

"I mean aside from that stuff." Eiko answered. "Anything more recent?"

Kara, at first, wondered what the object was on the table. She then reached out, much to the surprise of Eiko, who was certain she had her trapped. Kara then unwrapped the object, revealing an ever familiar crest of both the twin's emblems combined, with a larger heart in the background and, strangely, a raven's claw holding the larger heart. Could this be the combined pieces of the presents the twins got from Lilly? Could the raven's claw be the one she had for Kara?

Inside the wrapping was a small hourglass on its side. It looked like one of the traditional hourglasses. Inside of the hourglass was pure white grains of sand that radiated a slight magical aura. It looked really quaint and soothing. Kara picked the hourglass up, turned it so it flowed, and let herself drift like the sand in the hourglass...

Kara tried to think of if CR mentioned anything recent.

"Well, I did read some information on the CR that Kiki showed me on the web. I'm not sure if that is real or not."

Kara was about to tell Eiko what she had read about but stopped.

Before she had used the hourglass Kara took a moment to look at it. As she looked at it she noticed the twins emblems upon it. Then could see a raven claw holding a large heart Kara looked it over closely and wasn't sure what this meant. It just gave her more questions she needed answers for. She then saw the white grains of sand and felt a small magical aura coming from them.

Soon enough she had picked up the hourglass and turned it to flow and let herself drift.

Kara had become one with the sand in the Hourglass as she let herself drift away to a distant time. However, it didn't feel like she was going backwards but, rather, forward down the cycle of the hourglass. Fragments of memories she knew nothing about flew past her as she felt herself get helplessly sucked towards the sand-coloured portal at the end of this cylinder of events. Some of the memory fragments showed battles against other humans under a huge blood red planet-sized sun behind a large tower. Other fragements showed wars fought alone against undead hordes in a chamber of sorts. Some memories, which were more disturbing than others, showed what could only be likened to a torture chamber filled with the dissected carcasses of humanoid figures, with a large operating table in the center of the room surrounded by various deadly looking implements.

As the memories flowed by, the circle at the end of the corridor became larger and larger until a blinding golden light burst forth from it to engulf the corridor. Kara felt herself get pulled through the portal to another time entirely, followed by a vision of some words which had yet to make sense.

*16 Hours until Operation: Phoenix Uprising*

When the light faded, Kara found herself in what could only be likened to a war-torn version of the very city she lives in. A ominous red light bathed the entity of the city, the source of the light being the very same planet-sized blood red sun behind a tower as she saw in the earlier memories. Talking could be heard from nearby. The cause of the conversation being Eiko with another person. This other person appeared to be a young man, around Eiko's age, dressed in a male version of the uniform Eiko wore. This version had the same fineries, but it was instead complimented by a blazer and matching trousers.

"Not that long now until we strike that foul place." The young man informed Eiko as he looked at the tower in the distance. "Do you think we're ready?"

"As we'll ever be. I've got a score to settle and now's the best time to do so." Eiko simply answered as she regarded the same tower with clear distaste. "We're outnumbered and outgunned, but not outmatched."

" 'One Lupus for every ten soldiers' you mean?"

"Exactly. We're much stronger, much faster and much more intelligent than any regular guardsman."

Eiko seemed confident in her statement, but the young man had yet to be convinced.

"Won't know until we try, I guess." He sighed as he leaned up against the banister of the balcony the pair were standing on. ""Phoenix ex cineribus resurgent, si potest corpus suum, ita quoque regenerat lupus pelle eius."

Eiko smiled at the last statement the Young man made.

"That's the Motto of the Lupus Division." Eiko confirmed. "Pitting Wolves against Phoenixes is not really a fair fight, but we have determination on our side."

"But can determination block a bullet from a gun?" Eiko's conversation partner asked. "We can only block so much and we're slowly losing power because of that accursed Sun."

"She's channeling our power to increase her own. If we get to the top of that tower and sever the link She has to that Sun, then we're bound to win."

"But how will we get there? That tower is as tall as mountain and filled to the brim with Her Forces. We can't fight all of them."

"We're not going to fight all of them." Eiko simply answered.

Eiko then took out her pendant from beneath her clothes and held it in her right hand before tightly closing her fist around it.

"I have an idea."

Soon enough after Kara had let her mind wonder she was brought to a strange place. As the hourglass worked it's magic not really knowing what was going on she tried to move. But for an odd reason found she couldn't after several tries she gave up on it. A short time later Kara found herself pulled through some sort of portal and arrived in a place and time she had never been before. Along with seeing some sort of words that she had no idea what they meant.

What surprised her the most was she found herself within the very city she lived. In but it looked much different than before. From what Kara could see everything looked to be destroyed still not getting what was going on Kara next found herself hearing a conversation going on as she spied Eiko talking to a young man. She listened closely as Eiko spoke and wonder who the young man was could he be a soldier under her command.

Kara took a few moments to look at the young man. And then back at Eiko who had now pulled the pendant out from under her clothes. Lastly, she looked back towards the tower in the distance wondering just who could be over there.

Kara decided to be nothing more than an observer at present. Firstly, she observed the young man Eiko was talking to.

Considering he wore roughly the same 'Uniform' as Eiko did, it was clear he had some connection to Eiko's Unit, or another Unit under the UR's Banner. Judging by the number of badges on the uniform, this Young Man wasn't much lower in rank than Eiko was. By local military ranks, this Young Man was a Major General, meaning that he commanded troop divisions of his own and had a large say in strategies for assaults. However, he still answered to whatever Eiko decided. In the chain of officer command, Eiko was second only to a General, which was the highest rank in most Military Chains, making this Young Man third in line to command. However, at present, it was unclear whether he was a member of Eiko's Division, or if he commanded his own.

Kara then looked over at the tower. Despite the Red Sun being so close, it didn't carry the burn of a normal Sun. Actually...was it...pulsating? It looked more like a cocoon than a Sun. On vary rare occasions, as Kara was looking at it, she could vaguely make out a shape inside of the Sun, but it was still unclear whether it was double-vision of the tower caused by staring for too long. The tower itself, while very large, was still dwarfed by this strange Sun. There was a very faint red line linking the top of the tower to the core of the Sun, like a piece of string holding the two together.

Shortly after Kara took in all she could of the Tower, the vision faded to be replaced by a small room inside of a broken down house. The room was completely dark, save for a small glow of light from a desk lamp in the corner. The room was also barren and sparsely populated. It looked like nothing more than the essentials were inside this room. Again, a countdown appeared briefly as Kara looked upon the desk, where Eiko was currently seated.

*12 Hours until Operation: Phoenix Uprising.*

Eiko, while seated at the desk, was looking upon a small portrait of someone. It looked like a family portrait but it carried a sad feel to it. It featured a Woman, with Silver Blonde Hair, holding a small baby in arms. Could this be Eiko's mother? Wait a second, that Woman looks strangely familiar. While she appears to be much older, she still carried a vague resemblance to one of the people Kara spends a lot of time with. The appraisal of the portrait was cut short as Eiko began to talk aloud to the picture.

"Less than half a day until we strike. I know She may be your sister, but She certainly doesn't act like it. After all, wasn't her first 'Royal Decree' as the 'Reaping Inferno' to cut you down as you held on to me, fighting to keep me from meeting the same fate as the other Babies born under the Red Sun? I barely even knew your face. All I had to go by were these pictures taken by my Aunt. and my Aunt's face. Being a twin must be so convenient. After all, you're never really alone, are you, Mother? You've been with your twin since the day you were born, and you were also with her on the day you died. If it wasn't for Aunt Holly, I wouldn't even be alive. I would've been sacrificed to the Red Sun to help feed it."

Eiko looked down at the pendant on her desk. This must've been Haley's quarter of the quartet of Birthday presents, turned into a pendant rather than a bracelet. If Haley was Eiko's mother, and Holly was Eiko's aunt, then the Reaping Inferno must be...

"I promise you, Mother, that I will avenge you. Nobody should die at the hands of their own family."

Eiko then chuckled to herself a little.

"Kind of Ironic, really, what I just said. After all, I'm going to be the one to take the life of Aunt Lilly, like she did to you and, later, to Aunt Holly. She's also taken the lives of all your old friends just to feed that hellish Sun. She'll take no more lives while I still draw breath."

Eiko gently placed the picture face down on the desk before pushing herself off it and making her way for the door of the room.

"I'll be going now, Mother. I've got preparations to make if I want this to be a success." Eiko called back to the Portrait before she opened the door. "Phoenix ex cineribus resurgent, si potest corpus suum, ita quoque regenerat lupus pelle eius. If I don't come back, at least I'll be with you and Aunt Holly once more."

On those parting words, Eiko left the room and the light on the desk slowly winked out.

Kara first studied the young man the more she looked at him the more. She wondered just who he could do this young man have a name. Did he belong to one of the houses that were helping take done whoever this girl was that Eiko had mentioned? Wishing she could get a closer look she wanted to move closer to the young man. To see if his House symbol might be on his person somewhere. But she still couldn't move so Kara gave up and looked towards the tower once more.

As Kara looked upon the tower she nothing seemed off about it. Yet when she looked at the sun she found that she wasn't going blind by it. A few minutes later Kara could tell that the sun seemed to be pulsating and the sun looked more like a cocoon. Sometimes Kara thought she could make out some sort of shape inside the sun. But she couldn't say for certain as she was too far away to get a better look at the tower. Once she was done looking the vision changed and Kara found herself inside an old house.

Kara looked around the small room where Eiko sat. She saw the countdown again and wanted to know what that meant. It must have meant something bad was about to happen from what she heard earlier about some sort of attack. Next Kara could see some sort of picture as she looked closer it appeared to be a woman hold a young baby. The woman had silver blonde hair and she looked much older. Kara wasn't able to see the face in the picture but looking at it more. She could see that it belong to both twins Holly and Haley could either of them be the one in this picture?

Kara soon listened as Eiko spoke to the picture before her.

"What's going on here, who are you talking about was I right when I thought about Haley being. Closer to you when I saw that pendant?"

A while later Kara put together that Haley was Eiko's that Holly. Would be her aunt as she stood there told back to who the 'Reaping Inferno' could be when Eiko mentioned Lilly. Kara froze could Lilly be the 'Reaping Inferno'? but why, why did Lilly cut down both Haley and Holly what was going on here. This was just more questions yet as Kara thought about it wondered about herself. Was she somewhere in this world or could she have already been dead?

Kara's questions went unanswered. After all, she was nothing more than a spectator watching a tragedy play out. She had no more say in the outcome of this macabre play then any audience member at a theater would. These events were scheduled to happen, and nothing could be done to stop them.

After the room went dark, Kara was pulled to another moment in this chain of events. A moment much closer to the climax.

*1 hour until Operation: Phoenix Uprising*

Kara's next vision was of all the members of the UR banding together to march down the gates of the Tower in the distance. There appeared to be a usual regiment of footsoldiers armed with what could only be likened to the techno-warfare gear Eiko said the footmen at the Sera Manor had on. Basic standard Issue carapace armor, assault rifles, Grenade belts, combat knives, handguns and ammo belts. Nothing too remarkable at first glance. However, in a small section of the army stood Eiko and a group of no more than 25-30 people all wearing the same uniform as Eiko, except the majority of them had less badges than Eiko did. They were segmented into five separate units of six people, each headed by someone of Eiko's Rank. The Young Man Eiko was talking to earlier was standing at the head of a division separate from Eiko. He also looked to be in a commanding position. After all the units had been equipped and readied for Combat, Eiko moved over to a makeshift podium and climbed onto it before turned to address the gathering she had present.

"In less than one hour's time, we'll be marching on that Damned tower!" Eiko began, giving the usual pep-talk a commander would give before a war. "We may be outnumbered, but we will never be defeated! We are the United Resistance, we will not bow quietly and submit to the demands of a Deranged Murderer! We will fight to our last breath and laugh in the face of our enemies! We will charge through their ranks, burst down the doors to the Tower, climb to the top and kill the one who bought so much pain, suffering and despair to our lives! After all, a ruler who kills helpless babes in the arms of their mothers due to jealousy is not fit to be any ruler of ours! We have all faced the anguish She has caused us and lived through all the suffering that came with it yet will are all still here! We are survivors, no matter the odds. We will never be defeated! Phoenix ex cineribus resurgent, si potest corpus suum, ita quoque regenerat lupus pelle eius."

A chorus of the Motto of the Lupus division was heard after Eiko had said it.

"If a Phoenix can rise from the ashes of its corpse so, too, can a Wolf be reborn from its pelt!" Eiko finished.

The stage had been set, the actors had been gathered and now it was time to raise the curtain on this Bloodbath of a play...

Kara was still lost in thought about herself when she next was pulled. Into another chain of events, more time seemed to go by and she was drawn. Closer to the time the attack was about to take place. Soon she saw all the members of the UR marching towards the gate of the tower she could tell that. See that all over the people there looked like the same armed foot soldiers that Eiko had told her about that had appeared. At the Sera Manor while Kara looked upon them she tried to see if any of the other members were familiar to her. Where they from any of the other Houses or even from the Cafe that Kara was now looking at.

But what Kara spent the most time on was looking for herself. She looked at the various members of the group hoping to find herself among those. Who were going to give up their lives to stop this attack? Kara did stop as she listened to Eiko speak "why do you have to kill Lilly why is she killing babies where am I?" Kara yelled out. Her questions once more went silent as no one said a thing she wished someone would answer her. Before they were to march Kara looked again at the members of the UR she tried to look for her own House's symbol on any of the members there.

Then looked at the tower she looked at it long and hard. Trying to notice anything out of the blue trying to see if anything on this tower would trace back to her. Kara looked for any raven statues and even herself somewhere on the outside of the tower.

In one last vain attempt, Kara tried all she could to find out what fate had befallen her, or her house, for that matter. Throughout the members of the UR, some were bearing the banner of House Ravenclaw on their uniforms. In fact, the banner of nearly all notable houses were present in this collection of people. House Trenshaw, House Estelle, House Evanesse, House Wellstone, House Raineswind and, also, House Sera. All the Houses Kara knew of had gathered to fight against Lilly, now dubbed the 'Reaping Inferno', and also some less notable Houses. It seemed like the entirity of the City was going to tear down the Tower with Lilly in.

Strangely, among the people from House Estelle, there was one girl who bore a striking resemblance to Kiki, however, she also bared some traits of Ryu as well. Perhaps Kiki and Ryu did get together in the end? Of course, like with nearly all Estelle females, House Trenshaw mercenaries were close by. The one close to Kiki's potential daughter looked to be a sibling to her, but carried more of Ryu than Kiki. Perhaps her very own Brother was her chosen Guard? Ultimately, Kara couldn't find any trace of herself among the people present in the Army.

Looking once more at the Red Sun in the Sky, Kara stared intently to try and pick out any inclination towards herself, or House Ravenclaw near the tower. Like before, nothing could remotely be seen nearing any resemblance to House Ravenclaw. However, being this close did come with its merits.

The tower itself looked to span at least 40 to 50 floors upwards but, as she was not inside it, it was hard to tell just by the outside appearance. The most notable detail was the Cocoon-Sun in the background. With every pulsation, small trails of red mist was linking everybody present to the Red Sun, like it was sapping the very lifeforce from them to feed its insatiable hunger. With the pulsations came a much clearer image of what was inside the Sun. Very faintly could the outline of a serpentine like figure be seen curled up in a ball inside the Sun. It seemed to span near enough the entire circumference of the Sun. Faint markings close to those on Chanki could be see across the serpentine figure. On close examination, the thing inside the Sun was most definitely a larger form of Chanki. Those markings and that shape was unmistakable at this close proximity. Lilly was feeding the life of the babies and the people of this city to speed up the revival of Chanki, who seemed to have suffered some serious injuries. She was trying to revive a Daemon Prince by offering blood sacrifices! Didn't Lilly hate Chanki with all her being back in Kara's timeline?! Why would she be trying to revive him, of all things?!

After the link between the Red Sun and Lilly had been established, some finer details became more apparent. In the courtyard of the Tower stood a large decrepit statue. At this distance, it was hard to make out just what the statue used to be. Perhaps, when the battle moved closer, Kara would be able to find out? At present, the statue looked like it was broken purposefully and, also, as a show of power, judging by the look of the damage to it. At present, it looked to be depicting an animal of some sort, but it was hard to make out.

*Commencing Operation: Phoenix Uprising*

Before Kara could take in any more details, the battle move closer to the tower. It looked twice as big up close as it did from her last vantage point, and so did the Cocoon with Chanki in. It would be a battle and a half just climbing the tower, yet alone trying to break in. Right now, the UR was marching on the gates and Lilly's troops were preparing to counter the assault, with all kinds of Military might, like tanks, bomber planes and even some vehicles Kara had never seen before. And...was that...Black Crystal Golems?! How did Lilly get her hands on those things?!

Kara was closer to Eiko's attack than she was Lilly's defense, and Eiko was confidently charging forth at the head of her army in her Altered form, with all the other 30 people in her elite unit all in the same forms, albeit with different pack animals augmented onto them, and the rest of the army covering their rear.

"Prepare to repel borders!" One of the Generals in Lilly's forces ordered the rest of the troops. Sniper took up advantageous positions around the border of the Courtyard and the heavy artillery appeared to move to support them. The Crystal Golems, on the other hand, remained motionless. If the Vision Kara saw earlier had anything to do with it, they only took order from their Emperor or Empress, and not anybody else.

Both sides charged on one another and the battle ensued...

As Kara looked upon the group of people who stood before Eiko. She was able to make out that several of the members did have the banner of her House. Along with the various other Houses were there as well it seemed all the Houses she knew about were here. Kara was able to make out one girl who looked strongly like Kiki and bared some traits of Ryu as well. Kara also saw someone who looked like a sibling who bore more Ryu could this person be related to the person who looked like Kiki? Sadly Kara was unable to find any trace of herself among the army.

"Where am I?" Kara called out.

She turned back to face the tower Kara again saw that she was nowhere to be found. Seeing some sort of red mist that linked everyone to the red sun. As the pulsating grew Kara saw some sort of serpentine figure curled up in a ball within the cocoon. As Kara looked closer she could see the markings of Chanki.

"Why are you here damn it why are you here!" Kara yelled out to Chanki. Who she saw had some very serious injuries upon his body. Who could have done this to him could it have been Lilly or Erys or even Kara herself. Kara looked around for any sign of Erys atop the tower wanting to see if anyone was guarding the top. That was when Kara noticed the statue within the courtyard it was hard to make out what the statue was. All Kara could tell was that it was broken and looked like some sort of animal. Kara wasn't able to make out anything else as the battle began.

As the battle began Kara saw all sorts of military might being used. She saw tanks and planes and even things that she had never seen before. Yet what Kara saw next was some black crystal golems the black crystals looked just like the ones. She had seen in her vision what was Lilly doing with these things and how did she get ahold of them.

Kara followed along as Eiko and her group charged the tower. A general of Lilly's army gave the other to repel the assault the crystal golems remained where they were. Not answering to anyone other than their Emperor or Empress. When the fighting moved into the courtyard Kara looked closer at the statue of the animal wanting to know what sort of animal it was.

When the combat kicked off, it was clear that Eiko's forces had the upper hand, if only slightly.

Like the pack animals they bore traits of, Eiko's Lupus Division charged into the fray first and split up to encircle their opponents. Ranged units didn't stand any chance against the overpowering might of animal augmented super soldiers like the Lupus Division. Eiko, alone, took out a squadron of ten units, ripping and tearing them to pieces in gruesome ways, letting flesh and limbs fly in all directions once the real 'Dining' began. A brooch, with a blood red crystal in, on Eiko's uniform glowed with every kills she made. Unlike a beast, she still regained some form of a strategic mind, taking out opportune targets wherever possible and leaving the cannon fodder for the ranged artillery supporting them. She didn't appear to be tiring at all, no matter how many bullets she dodged or squadrons she slaughtered. Each of the members of Eiko's division sported the same kind of brooch. It bore Wellstone crafting traits so it must have been some sort of custom made item for fighters like Eiko and her posse.

The commander of the Estelles, which appeared to be the supposed legacy of Kiki, supported the entirety of the army using the power of her Mother's ability. Light blazed forth from the armor worn by the assault troops, seemingly reflecting any bullet aimed at them and blasting them back to the attackers. Beams of blinding white light cut through the battlefield as the rest of the Estelle troops backed up their leader with harmonizing. The beams cut through the heavily armored tanks and aircrafts like a knife through butter, causing numerous explosions to litter the battlefield, taking out any ground support units who happened to be too close to the vehicles when they exploded. Any assault troop who took damage was healed up instantly when they entered the rays of light. Their accuracy had improved exponentially, allowing even the troops with assault rifles to skillfully take out the snipers hailing them with bullets. Eiko's ground assault troops became quicker and their claws, fangs and other weapons became much sharper, allowing them to slice through even the thicker armored foes with little to no effort.

When the opposition finally discovered where the most decimation was coming from, all snipers aimed at the Estelle Unit, attempting to take out the support to allow the rest to mop up the remaining forces. One bullet very nearly hit the Estelle commander, until a small armored drone flew into the firing line and blocked the bullet perfectly. The drone appeared unscathed, despite the armor penetrating round that hit it. The drone then returned to the sides of the Wellstone group, who were a little further back than the Estelles. It didn't appear to have any kind of antenna receiving the orders, so, if Wellstone creations were anything to go by, this one was probably telepathically controlled.

The Trenshaws, who stayed with the Estelles, were cutting down any melee troops who managed to get past the frontline. True to their lineage, they didn't stray too far away from the Estelles when taking out the opposition. They were the least armored unit out of all the forces present, but they were, perhaps, the fastest of them all, seconded only to the Lupus division.

As the fighting continued, Kara tried to discern just what the statue was representing. Upon closer examination, the answer was less than favorable. This statue was of Amaterasu, if the delicate carvings of all the markings on it were anything to go by. If Lilly had, indeed, been the one to cause this destruction, she was forsaking the one Minor Deity she worshiped ever since she was a child, only to worship a Daemon Prince bent on destroying all of existence and bringing about a new age of Chaos. Had she completely lost her mind, or was she being controlled by the huge ball of Daemonic Cocoon in the sky? The answer was still unclear whether any of this was voluntary, or not.

Even more disturbingly, each kill Eiko's unit brought about, a red line of energy came from the deceased to feed the Cocoon in the sky. Perhaps unbeknownst to Eiko, she was accelerating the revival of Chanki.

Eiko's unit had managed to push its way towards the statue, which was nearing the main gates to the tower. Surrounding the statue, in the four corners of the clearing, were four large black crystal golems, all facing inwards. Was Eiko entering a trap?

The combat was still going one as Kara watched everything take place. Before her as she looked around another Kara tried to search this time for Charon or even her father. Among the fighting surely they must still be alive seeing how powerful they were. Her eyes scanned for the various places in the courtyard for where they might be. If they were even there in the first place again she looked towards the black crystal golems. Who still weren't doing any sort of thing Kara's gaze returned to Eiko and then to the girl who looked like Kiki's daughter.

More and more fighting took place and Kara tried a different tactic. Searching out the members of her own House she tried to see if they bore any of her own likenesses. Soon enough Kara was now able to see what the statue was in the courtyard when her eyes traveled upon it. The statue appeared to be of Amaterasu she didn't understand what was going on. Why would Lilly forsake this person and worship Chanki instead?

She saw as Eiko's unit moved towards the crystals. Surely they were moving into a trap from the looks of it.

Kara tried to look for any unit resembling Charon or Kale. In the current army, there were none who looked like either of the people Kara was looking for. Perhaps they were off fighting their own battles or, more disturbingly, perhaps they were the first to stand against Lilly and die by her hands? No, surely not. Unless...

Eiko's army powered through the courtyard around the statue and towards the gates of the tower. Most of the units under Lilly's command retreating back into the tower for safety when the doors opened, seemingly inviting Eiko and her forces in. That was, until, the grating sound of crystal scraping across concrete resounded through the open doors. Within moments, around fifty black crystal soldiers emerged from the interior of the tower and began to engage the attackers in close quarters combat. Unlike the other assault troops, even the buffed strength of Eiko and her Lupus division couldn't even penetrate the crystal these lifeless soldiers were made from. A resounding clang echoed across the courtyard as Eiko tried to claw away at the soldier. The force of Eiko's blow knocked her back and into a prone position and the soldier remained unscathed. Had they met their match? Thankfully, the golems had yet to move but, surely, they must be waiting for something?

The Estelle division moved closer to the battlefield to spread the effect of their power across the majority of the fighting, which was still going on around them. They marched forth into the clearing with the statue a little ahead of the Trenshaws, who were covering their rear. The only Trenshaw who advanced with the group was the expected sibling of the Estelle commander. Once the majority of the Estelles were in the statue clearing, and, more importantly, the Estelle commander. A powerful wall of black crystal sealed the entrances and exits of the clearing as the golems began to move. In unison, they all raised one fist into the sky and, like a car crusher, all brought their fists down onto the helpless Estelles trapped in the prison of crystal. The sickening crunch of bones being shattered, accompanied by dying screams and the destruction of the Amaterasu statue. filled the clearing. The Trenshaws and surviving slower Estelles could only watch helplessly as their unit was decimated in seconds. The loss of the Estelle commander hit them harder than anything. All the powers and effects produced by the harmony of the Estelles dissipated, leaving the remaining forces nothing but powerless fighters against a well trained army of veteran soldiers and lifeless crystal monstrosities.

Eiko, who was locked in combat with the crystal soldiers, turned upon the sound of the massacre behind her. Fear, shock and distress evident in her eyes. She just lead her friends, followers and supporters to their deaths. She had completely overlooked the possibility of a trap being placed in the battlefield. She had been outplayed, and now the odds were stacked against her. She doubted her chances of winning this fight.

After the pummeling of the Estelles, the crystal golems in the clearing raised their. now bloodied, fists and shook off the entrails which clung to them, leaving nothing but a bloody mass of broken bones and mushed insides in the clearing. The crystal walls around the clearing shattered and the four golems began to advance on the units still fighting in the field, one to each of the four exists to the clearing. As expected, without the support of the Estelles, the remaining forces of Eiko's army were like lambs to the slaughter of the rest of Lilly's army.

Eiko, in all her despair, did not notice the pommel of a crystal sword come crashing down to the side of her head. The pommel connected and Eiko fell to the floor unconscious...

As Kara looked over the people fighting under Eiko once more. She was unable to find either Charon or her father this just made things worse. How could they have not been here doing Lilly kill them or did they both perish fighting against one another at an earlier date? As Lilly's army started to retreat and Eiko's forces moved closer. Kara saw that 50 black crystal soldiers appear they seemed more than a match for Eiko's army. As more fighting took place and the Estelle forces moved closer a black crystal wall fell down trapping the fighters as the golems started to move.

That was when the massacre began in mere moments everyone except Eiko was torn. Apart by the golems Kara seeing what was about to come she tried to close her eyes but couldn't. Poor Kara was forced to watch as the golems had their fun. For the second time this day she was forced to see something she didn't want to see. She tried, again and again, to close her eyes or even cover her ears to block. Out the screams and cries of pain of those being ripped apart but again Kara was unable to move.

Kara after several moments wailed in terror and started to scream. "Let me out let me out" Kara cried out the link to watch she was seeing started to shimmer. As her fear was taking control soon enough after Eiko fell to the ground Kara's mind returned to the present. She was crying again and a warm wetness had spread around her crotch. As she wet herself in fear from what she had just witnessed. A cry of fear escaped her lips and she just sat there wet and crying. As the wetness spread soaked into her uniform and pooled onto the floor.

When Kara returned from her trance, she ended up in a rather compromising scenario. Eiko didn't seem fazed by what Kara was doing and simply continued where she left off.

"Cutting it there early, I see?" Eiko stated. "Now then, do you think revenge is the best idea still?"

The hubbub of the Cafe was too much for anybody to even catch on to what had happened to Kara. Only Eiko knew, and she didn't seem willing to assist.

Kara was still crying for a few moments more it took her a few minutes. To compose herself she did feel embarrassed about having an accident in front of Eiko. Who didn't really care about what had happened?

"N. No i. it isn't and I don't want to see anymore I.. I can't d.. deal with that s... stuff" Kara finally said.

She looked around the cafe and saw that no one had noticed. What she had done which was lucky for her.

"Why to show me any of this what is it that you want from me?" Kara asked. She let that hang in the air for a bit before asking something else.

"W.. why was L.. Lilly doing what she did what caused her to change so much. Why did she kill her sisters and what was my fate in all this?" Kara asked.

Kara, like after every strange thing that has happened to her over the past day, began to reel off question after question to be answered. When Kara finally stopped talking, Eiko answered.

"I showed you this to stop you from making the same mistake I did. My stupidity for wanting revenge caused nearly all my friends to be murdered. Even after where you stopped, the pain didn't stop on the battlefield. Myself and three of my friends were kept as prisoners and tortured for the remainder of that day until we all screamed for the sweet relief of death.

"What I want from you is your support. You see me as an enemy, don't you? A strange girl who came along out of nowhere and started spouting off nonsensical things. Now what do you see me as? You're the only one who can help me prevent that future from happening. You're the key to stopping the carnage and despair that bleak future bore. With your help, and the help of my still-sane Aunts, we can make a difference."

Eiko extended her right hand and placed it palm down on the table. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and a clock face began to appear on the back of her hand. The minute hand was at the twelve and the hour hand was at the five. She then opened her eyes and the mark remained on her hand.

"I'm running out of chances to stop it from happening and I don't want to keep repeating the same stupid mistakes and waste my last few chances. I can only travel through time when I die so, of course, I had to die to get back here. I knew it was impossible to stop when the root had gotten so corrupted that She was beyond redemption, so I decided to attack the problem at the seed, which is in this timeline. You've seen the signs already, haven't you? The changes coming over my Aunts. They're the cause of all of this, however, they are not to blame. After all, Spirits like those can only obey the commands of their Bonded. The cause are in the commands my Aunts give, and the reasons behind them.

"I can't say for certain just what the cause is, but I'm sure that if we all work together, the Estelle Prodigy included, we can make a difference. So, what'll it be? Will you help me, Aunt Kara?"

Kara at first listened to what Eiko had to say to her. As she listened to what was said she could somehow relate to what Eiko had gone through after all didn't Kara do something kinda similar when she had gotten revenge for the death of her mother. So a small part of her felt sad for Eiko having to have gone through what she did. She then thought over what to say to Eiko it took a short time to think of an answer.

"I'm not sure what to think, I do see you as an enemy but, I also see you as someone who has gone through a great deal of pain and suffering. I can only say that people shouldn't have to go through what we did and revenge can be both a blessing and a curse I would know. I would also like to ask is why you didn't try them before me or at least tried Holly?" Kara asked.

Kara next watched what Eiko did when she placed her palm down on the table. Then she spoke up again and Kara listened to more.

"I have seen some of the signs already from the way the girls. Acted towards me earlier today to what they all were wearing. Even Haley who was injured just the other day seemed to nearly be back to full health today. While you say that the changes coming over your Aunts are their own cause I know for sure. That I was the one who changed Haley which leads her down the dark path I'm not sure when or where that will do perhaps you know?"

She thinks for a while more on the last part of what Eiko had said. She wasn't sure if she could fully trust Eiko she could still be hiding secrets from her. Kara closed her eyes and then opened them she hoped on what she was about to say was the right choice.

"As for offering my help to what you ask. I will help you out for I don't want to see this future come to pass but I'd like your help in return. I'd like to know everything that you know if you have any sort of information that can help is prevent this bleak future from happening. Please tell me what you know but I also want you to keep an eye on me if any sort of negative change comes over me. Please do everything in your power to put a stop to it?" Kara asked.

She let that sink in letting Eiko know she would indeed help her. But also asking for her own help as well in return then Kara thought back to Eiko's earlier question.

"To answer your earlier question yes I did hear something from CR I'm not sure what help it will be to you but I remembering hearing these words. Find the oracle's tear, expose the fraud see the truth."

Kara after that looked down at herself. "I had also better get changed I don't want to draw any more attention to myself I'll be right back." Kara started to get up from the table and soon left Eiko alone for a short while Kara quickly headed towards the breakroom doing her best to avoid. Anyone she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Lucky for her she was able to get inside the break room when a Teal apron girl left. She took a moment to look at Kara and gave her a sad look of someone knowing what it was to go through that. Kara entered and quickly went searching for a spare uniform to wear she found one that looked. Just like the one she was wearing and changed into it before placing her dirty one in with the other dirty clothes. Making sure everything on her looked nice and neat Kara returned to Eiko.

Again not wanting others to know about her mess. Kara used a tiny amount of magic to clean up the mess she had made on the chair and floor soon enough they vanished. Leaving everything clean once more Kara took a seat and arranged her apron to look like how it did before. "While I would like to chat with you more about things I need to return to work. But before I go is there anything you can tell me about the black crystals I saw just what are they and are you free to meet up tomorrow morning?" Kara asked.

Kara gave a rundown of the sorts of things she'd noticed about the changes coming across the Sera girls. Eiko listened intently and nodded in the appropriate places. Kara's information about what she heard regarding any potential Reaping threats piqued her interest, but Kara excused herself to change before Eiko could process and answer.

When Kara came back, she asked Eiko about the Black Crystals she'd seen in the vision and also if she was free the following morning. Once Kara had stopped, Eiko gave her answers.

"We can do a full length discussion in a more private place. Everywhere can be used as a spot for listening in to conversations. However, I can tell you what I know about Mother's current condition. You're too late to prevent the change that's about to overcome her. She's still herself, for now, but that may change if tensions stay high. You should know that her power is fueled by emotions, like yours, so the calmer she is, the less likely she'll give in to them and spark the decline. Her apparent regeneration to full strength is best left unknown, considering how much you've been through today." Eiko answered. She then considered her next answer carefully. "As for anything I know relating to the crystals, I just know that Mother used to be able to create black crystals, according to Aunt Holly. One final thing before you go and, perhaps, the most important thing: **Do not hate Erys**. She's got her own reasons for her actions, much like you have. As Aunt Holly used to say, **no one is beyond redemption so long as you listen to their side of the story**. After all, Aunt Holly is one of the main reasons you were allowed to become my Aunt, after all you did."

Kara listened to what Eiko had to say about the black crystals. From what she heard she wished to know far more but it would have to wait for a full discussion. "But isn't there something I can do how long before this change takes place?" Kara asked. She really wanted to keep talking with Eiko and took a look in Haley's direction for a moment then looked back at her. "Wait you know of Erys who is she please tell m..." Kara clinched her fist she knew she had to go back to work and hated the fact. That she had to she wanted to know more on Erys. "I'll talk with you more tomorrow thank you for your help" Kara then hurried away going back to where Chloe and the twins were. "Sorry for taking so long did I miss anything?"

Kara wanted answers to the newest information posed by Eiko, but had other commitments.

"Perhaps I'll see you sooner than that, as I technically don't have anywhere to do in this timeline." Eiko answered, staying as cryptic as usual.

Kara then went back off towards Chloe and the Squirrel twins. She apologised for taking a long time, but received nothing but puzzled looks from the trio.

"You were gone for less than ten minutes." Felicity replied.

"Felicity takes longer in the bathroom than you did talking to that girl." Florence interjected, receiving a rather distasteful glare from her twin.

"That's fine." Chloe simple answered with a smile. "We were just talking about Pandamonium and Pandera while you were talking with your friend. Want to join in?"

Kara learned she had only been gone for ten minutes she had thought. That she had been gone for far longer than that but said nothing about it. She then learned how long Felicity took in the bathroom.

"Pandamonium and Pandrea was that like what you were talking about earlier before. I left or is this something else?" Kara asked.

As she sat there she wanted to ask Chloe a personal question but wasn't sure on. How she could ask it without sounding strange.

Kara asked about Pandamonium and Pandera. Before Chloe could even begin to orate a response, Felicity cut her off by answering quicker.

"It's the Panda theme park which both Kiki and Chloe are nutters for. Pandera is that Panda mascot that Kiki adores so much. In short, it's a theme park aimed at kids with a bit of a water park thrown in on the side. Nearly everything there is panda inspired." Felicity quickly summarised.

"It's become quite popular in the last few years so business has boomed quite alarmingly. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it." Florence added in

Chloe was about to answer Kara when Felicity cut her off and answered for her.

"I'm afraid this would be the first time as I've been rather busy these past few years. So I didn't have much spare time for fun things like going to a theme park" Kara told everyone.

There was a short quiet time between everyone and Kara spoke again. "Maybe you guys can show it to me someday?" Kara asked. What Kara did next was sure to catch the attention of a little creature or at least try to.

 _"Chanki can you hear me, we need to have a chat later I've learned. Quite a lot more about our little friend that I'm sure you'd wish to know about. Plus there are some things I'd like to ask you about and in return I'll tell you something about your future you might find interesting?"_

After Kara had finished speaking in her mind she returned her attention to the others. "Is there anything we can do for fun right now other than just chatting?" Kara asked.

Kara replied, saying that she hadn't the time for leisure over the past few years so had yet to hear of any park like Pandera. She then offered up the suggestion of going to this park.

"Come to think of it, we're all due a day off pretty soon to commemorate the opening of this store. I'll propose the option of going to Pandera to Kiki for you, if you want. I'm sure she won't say no." Florence answered.

"If you're all going to Pandera, then I'm coming, too!" Chloe quickly interrupted.

"You're a customer. You can go whenever you like." Felicity responded. "However, if we are given the go-ahead, I'll be sure to text you the day we're going."

"Have you killed her yet? What information could you possible bear for me that I cannot get more accurate and quicker on my own? Do you not have another you report to? Your traitor nature is commendable, but it will quicken your demise."

Kara asked if there was anything they could do for fun other than talking.

"Like what? All you can do in cafes are drink and chat? Got any other ideas?" Florence asked, skeptical of an answer.

Seeing as how a day off for everyone was coming up Florence suggested about. Going to Pandera to Kiki it sounded like a nice idea and soon Chloe wanted to come to.

"I'd like this to be fun" Kara says.

 _"Not yet there's still more information I want to get out of her. What if I said that she was related to the Seras would that interest you? Plus I'm also sure you'd like to hear about Lilly's future about how she kills her sisters? I know I report to another but that isn't important at this time."_

"I don't I just thought maybe we could play a game or something?" Kara asked.

"it will be fun. More fun than you can possible imagine! They have Haunted Houses, Fun Houses, Laser Arenas, Bumper Cars, Roller coasters, White Water Rafting..." Chloe began to excitedly list off.

"And here we go again." Felicity sighed as she lay across the table with an exasperated look.

"You've started her off again." Florence informed Kara with a shake of her head.

"...Water slides, swimming pools, rapids pools, jungle trails, wall climbing, train rides..." Chloe kept listing on and on.

"I already know that. I can sense their foul blood in her. Having her kill her sisters isn't a bad idea, though. All it will take is a few suggestions in the right places... You may yet be useful. A traitor to both your bonded and your 'friends'. I'll consider keeping you alive for longer, despite this failure to carry out my orders."

"What kinds of games can we play? What have we got to play with? Don't even think about suggesting 'I spy'. We've killed that game more times than I can count." Felicity answered.

"Will it just be the five of us going or what someone else join us?" Kara then asked. As she looked around the group only to hear Chloe began to rant again as she was excited.

"I didn't know this was going to happen again" Kara spoke once the twins talked again.

Kara then learned that Chanki already knew that Eiko was apart of the clan. What he didn't know was that Eiko was Haley's daughter while Kara would have liked to tell. Him that in attempts to temp him she didn't say anything.

"I'll be alone with her tomorrow and can kill her then once. I get the info from her I seek but as I said there are still things I want answered from you as well. And if possible I'd like you to show up yourself so we can talk face to face"

"Still I'm not sure what we can play its just I'd like to do more than talking," Kara says trying to think up a game they can play.

While Chloe was busy listing off nearly every attraction at the park, it was down to the twins to answer, with what meager knowledge they had on the subject,

"The whole Cafe staff will be given the day off. Kiki may even make it a day-trip to reward us for all our hard work over the past year. I'm sure that nearly everyone will be allowed to go to the park on that day. Kiki's bought shares in the 'Pandemonium' chain for her own benefit for getting exclusive Pandera goods tailored to her size, instead of the children's sizes they are. She could easily get us all in at a fraction of the cost." Florence elaborated.

"Do not fail me that time. If you so wish for answers, I demand answers as well. Information for information. A fair exchange, am I correct? The value of the information I give will be directly proportionate to how I deem the value of the information you provide me. All you need to do is go somewhere private and request me, and I shall arrive. Do be cautious, though, I do not think you'll make someone happy if you do it."

Kara's suggestion for doing something fun sparked the Twins interest. They looked at one another, smiled and nodded.

"How about this: We have half an hour before last orders, so why don't we fill up on lattes until then? Then, during the time it takes us to clean and close shop, we can't use the bathrooms until we're all closed up and done. Closing down fully normally takes an hour to an hour and a half. Whoever bursts first loses. Deal?" Felicity suggested with a sly grin.

"Don't think we haven't noticed how you've been eyeing up the bursting teals for nearly all day here. You even went as far as to catch an eyeful of poor Tama earlier, who couldn't quite make it in time. You know that Green who burst before the bathroom door? Her name's Tama" Florence whispered to Kara.

Chloe was too busy trapped in a world of Pandas to notice the challenge set by the twins.

Chloe was still going off about things and the twins answered once again. She learned that everyone would have the day off and may make it a day-trip, Even learning that Kiki bought some shares of the park making it easier for them to get into it.

"Well that makes things more interesting indeed" Kara replied.

"A fair exchange indeed I will go somewhere private. If that person learns of what happens I will just lie about it anyway that will be all for now"

Her idea then gave the twins a idea of their own.

While Kara thought over their idea she liked it but wasn't sure. If she wanted to draw more attention to herself by wetting herself once again. But seeing as how no one seemed to notice what she did a short while ago she decided to go through with the idea.

"This can work out I've had my share of fun with a certain girl of my own" again the twins. Knew what she had been doing all day. "I can't help it that's all I've really seen of certain girls like Mia and others" Kara admitted in a whisper she was now blushing. She then learned a girl named Tama had a accident before the bathroom door. "I don't remember doing that I know one of you nearly had a accident earlier to"

Kara decided to play along with the challenge set by the twins. Kara even went as far as admitting to her likes and not trying to hide them.

"We know these things about people. We take one look at them and, all of a sudden, all their deepest darkest secrets come rushing to the surface." Florence elaborated. "That was actually not an intentional one earlier. Sometimes, we get too involved in playing together that we block out everything else."

"Sometimes, you just have to down a boss before you let yourself go. Keeps the blood pumping and concentration strong, which really helps with the fight." Felicity added in. "However, if it gets too bad, we've not been strangers to moving to somewhere more 'suitable' and just giving in, though, Leigh's not too keen on the clean-up and has even made us stop playing to do it. Rather annoying, really."

"Some of our VIPs know of this like, and even go as far as to request we do it on their laps. Of course, we expect them to pay a little more for their food and drink, as a kind of courtesy payment. Tips have been abolished, but slight overcharging has been overlooked with the idea of a 'Donation' being given from VIPs to help further the Cafe's development." Florence whispered to Kara. "Sounds like your kind of thing? Imagine Mia doing that for you. Or little Tama valiantly holding on until her tired bladder gives out because she wants her 'Big Sis' to cuddle and comfort her afterwards. What about that Mini-Teal with you? Want her to do it as well?"

Upon the acceptance, felicity called over a worker and took drink orders. Chloe had finally come back to reality now, and was quite confused about the sudden rise in orders.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked, confusion evident in her eyes.

Having admitted her likes to the twins Kara may have made a mistake. But the twins didn't seem to hold that against her at the moment and went on speaking. "So if you look at say a random person you know their deepest secrets right away?" Kara asked. She seemed interested if this was to be true as having some like that around could come in handy.

"Would it be better to move some place more 'private' and what about Chloe here? We can't just go and ditch her or anything it wouldn't be a nice thing to do" Kara pointed out. Somewhat surprised that she said something like that when. She would have normally said screw it and left Chloe alone while she went to have her fun.

The twins spoke some more to Kara. She learned more about how some VIP's enjoyed that sort of thing. Even going as far as to ask if they could to it on their laps. While paying more for food and drink. Florence then tried to have Kara imagine Mia, Tama or even Holly doing those deeds for her. As she thought of those three she shifted around in her chair feeling the feelings of wanting beginning to build below. Then a wicked smile formed on her face as she thought of Eve doing that sort of thing more as a means of humiliation than fun.

"Mia and Tama would be nice even you two would be fun. But I don't think she would do it she's not into that sort of thing but the mini-green is" Kara whispered back.

Chloe returned from speaking.

"We just ordered some more drinks is all"

Kara asked about this ability to know a person's secrets just by looking at them.

"It doesn't always work. Some people are more strong minded than others and that makes it really hard to find stuff like that out. However, your mind was like an open book. Never heard of Mind Wards, or anything to help close off that open door that is your psyche?" Felicity asked. "All we've got to do is look into a person's eyes and we can see their entire life spill out to us if they're not strong willed. Knowing all the stuff is really fun, as it helps to improve our ratings with the customers we get."

Kara was a little worried about Chloe being present for this 'Game' they were about to play.

"Chloe's not one to care much about it. We've played this Game with her before, although, she wasn't too keen on being the first one out. That was an easy win. Chloe likes a challenge and, sometimes, she bites off a little more than she can chew and...well...you know how that might end in this game, right?" Florence elaborated. "She can join in if she wants. Trust me, she's more accepting than you give her credit for."

Kara was all for the ideas posed by Florence earlier, pouring out her likes once more.

"You're a strange one, that's for sure. Maybe you'd be better suited to a VIP here rather than a worker? You like receiving the fun, but can you take dishing it out? Some customers want some very specific things from their chosen 'Little Sister', so you better be ready to be put through all kinds of tests here." Florence cautioned Kara. "Anyway, I'd better get ready for this. There'll be no going back when the drinks arrive."

Florence got up from the table and began to head over to the toilets, taking a slight detour to the Sera table first to whsiper something in Holly's ear while the others were otherwise preoccupied with Haley's antics. High Caffeine content drinks and small children do not a good combo make.

Strangely, Holly nodded to Florence and got up from the table to head over to Kara. She tugged at Kara's apron slightly and placed her free hand over the folds of her skirt. When she had Kara's attention, she indicated the rampaging Haley before pointing towards the toilets and shifting her weight a little where she stood.

Kara, despite her normal likes, felt oddly complaint with the unusual behavior of Holly and found herself escorting Holly to the toilets, hand in hand for once.

Kara listened as Felicity explained about how their powers worked. As she listened she enjoyed what she heard but also thought about what she had learned from her own. Studies on linking with people they had a similar thing about not always working but that was only if someone forced their way into another person's mind. She then thought of something to say back to her about what she was told.

"I have heard stuff like that before but don't go trying to dig deeper into my mind. You wouldn't like what you would find" Kara warned her. Soon she heard that Chloe didn't care much about the game maybe that was a good thing but Chloe was free to join if she wanted.

"I-I don't know" Kara stammered out she wasn't sure if she wanted Chloe joining. Due to the reason of not wanting Chloe to dislike her for liking something like this.

Kara listened as Florence explain some things.

"That depends would you even want to see what I can dish out?" Kara asked.

She then watched as Florence got up and headed towards the restroom. Only to stop first by the Sera table she whispered something to Holly. Who then got up and walked back towards Kara before tugging at her apron Kara looked at Haley a moment then at Holly who took her hand and led her towards the restroom.

Kara gave her answers to the earlier questions before the little group split up for a little private time. The twins remained silent after Kara gave her answers, and only smiled a devilish smile, which seemed to say 'Challenge Accepted'.

For some unusual reason, Kara found herself at the mercy of her body. She was still in full control of her mind, or so she believed, but her body was a different question. Kara had experienced something like this before in her first fight with Kiki. Perhaps she was under the effects of a 'Dominate' spell? If so, why was it done to her? And why was Holly hit with it as well? How did they break through her mind so easily? Perhaps they were a force to be reckoned with if mental warfare was the case? However, this power didn't feel as invasive or as demoralising as a 'Dominate' spell. After all, Kara was not doing anything which went against her morals, and she wasn't having someone give her orders, either. This...power...felt warm, comforting and like a small whisper in the ear for her to seek a certain goal. A small niggling at the back of her mind, urging her onward and whispering sweetness into her ears. she didn't know the goal this whispering had for her, but she didn't feel scared of it either. In fact, she felt excited for it, wanting it to happen, wishing it to happen right now.

And, before she knew it, Kara found herself in the pink-cubicled and sinked Girl's toilets of the cafe. Very faintly, Kara could hear the quiet tinkling and splashing sound that accompanied a feminine use of the facilities provided. Maybe Florence was already in here? Before Kara could contemplate what was going on, Holly began to gently tug at her, urging her on, while doing a little desperate dance to accentuate her need. All this Coffee must be gushing through this poor girl at quite the pace. Kara obliged Holly's urging and found herself lead into the very same cubicle that Holly had entered, before Holly locked the door behind her and began to pull down her lime green panties as she began to sit on the toilet, her unplucked flower in full view of Kara as Holly gently lifted the front of her skirt before reaching out to take Kara's hand.

Just what in the Nine Hells was going on?!

Kara went along with Holly towards the restrooms yet it felt overly weird. She wasn't sure why Holly would be so willing to do something like this. Kara knew deep down that Holly didn't like doing this sort of thing and Kara would have pointed it out. But for an odd reason, she wasn't doing any such thing still Kara couldn't place it at all. However, she wanted what was about to happen to happen to feel excited about what was to come.

Kara soon found herself in the Girl's toilets she then heard the tinkling and splashing sounds. Kara wondered if someone else was in there besides her and Holly. But before she could find out who it was Holly tugged at her apron urging her on Kara saw Holly dance. Which then led her into the same cubicle Holly locked the door and began to pull her panties down. She lifted her skirt and took Kara's hand. In the back of Kara's mind, she knew this was wrong and wanted to stop it. She didn't want to upset Holly by doing something to her which would make her hate her more. Yet she wasn't doing anything to stop her.

Here Kara stood, mind blank and body unwilling to cooperate, before a rather bold Holly, who was sitting down on the toilet, bravely flashing her delicate bloom for Kara to see, and slowly pulling Kara's hand down towards the bloom. This was so uncharacteristic of Holly that Kara wasn't sure if this was a dream, or if this was really happening. Was she about to christen this little angel's double-digit birthday by making her a woman before her time? This just seemed so wrong, yet, also so right so, very, very right. It was all Kara dreamed of, Holly accepting her for who she is and allowing her to partake of her pleasures without retort.

As Kara's mind reeled with unknown variables of lustful intentions, she felt the cushion-soft lips of Holly's bud, and somehow found her forefinger directed between the twin peaks of the Mound of Venus, and into the soft cavernous depths of the opening. A sharp intake of breath indicated that Holly had felt the entrance of a forbidden object into her sanctuary, but she didn't seem to want to force it out. Instead, the sharp intake turned into slow, labored breathing, as the depths of the chambers inside of her pod began to become warm and...lubricated? Kara's fingers were directed around in a small semi-circle, accompanied by Holly's breathing, and, after another sharp breath, accompanied by what could only be likened to a silent yelp of pleasure, the lubrication of her tubular hallways inside of her treasure vault began to erupt forth with a hot wave of pale yellow liquid as the small girl's dams burst open at the stimulation, soaking Kara's invading finger and her caressing hand before creating a reverberating gushing tinkling sound as it poured through the gaps between her fingers into the toilet bowl below.

After the gush of pleasure, Holly's strange behavior didn't stop there. Instead, the movements she was directing Kara's hand to do become quicker and with a much wider arc, due to the excess slipperiness provided by the yellow waterfall crashing through her peaks and into the lake below. While she was still emptying her reserves of waste liquid, Holly continued to increase the speed of her self-pleasure, her breathing becoming quicker and sharper as her waterways became hotter and hotter. While the waterfall tapered off, the stimulation did not, it continued for a few seconds more before Holly's body became rigid, and her legs began to fold back up to her chest while her eyes were squeezed shut. The movements she was doing stopped, her body began to tremble and, second later, all of the rigidness of her body faded as she opened her mouth in a silent scream of ecstasy as a final jet of liquid shot forth from her sputtering lake mouth. However, this liquid was not a pale yellow, but, rather a sticky, slimy clear liquid.

After all the excitement, Holly began to pant heavily as her body remained relaxed and Kara's hand gently slipped from between the twin mounds, leaving a small trail of slimy clear liquid in its wake.

Kara stood before Holly totally surprised as to what was going on. Just why would Holly be doing something like this as it was uncharacteristic of her. Yet also deep down Kara was so happy this was happening she was glad that Holly finally seemed. To be accepting just who she was she didn't have to hear the whines or the remarks. Of being told this was sick and twisted and truth be told Kara had wanted to do something like this with Holly. Since she had first met her those many weeks ago.

Soon enough she felt her forefinger touch Holly's bud it felt soft too the touch. Soon enough Kara's hand began to move on it's own as she was moving her fingers herself. Lost in her own world of lust between her own legs Kara felt her own need growing but kept that it check. Too busy was she making Holly feel happy and herself as well. With what was going on placing her finger inside the small girl right before feeling. The pale yellow liquid flow onto her finger and then hand before falling into the bowl.

Holly didn't stop there she increased the speed of Kara's hand. Who was only welcome to give her what she desired after a few more moments of fun. Holly soon had her little climax and pant heavily as Kara pulled back her hand. She looked at the slimy clear liquid and then at Holly's eyes where she just stared into them.

After the pleasuring of the small girl, Holly, once she'd recovered from her climax, just stared back into Kara's eyes with a smile on her face. If Kara didn't know better, Holly was clearly giving her what was known as 'Bedroom Eyes'. Then, Holly's mouth began to move, reeling off a statement which was certainly a welcoming sight for the eyes. Despite the silence, the message was clear, Holly had mouthed...

'I love you.'

In the next stall over, quiet giggling could be heard before the sound of a toilet flushing echoed around the toilets. And, as suddenly as this weirdness had happened, Kara was snapped out of her dazed state and could, once more, move her body freely. However, the small niggling at the back of her mind remained, albeit a little less prominent. Simultaneously, Holly also appeared to snap out of her seeming hypnosis. For a second, Holly's face turned beet red as she quickly pushed down the front of her skirt. She didn't look up at Kara until a few moments later, where she simply indicated the bolt on the cubicle door with her eyes and nodded. Her face remained bright red with embarrassment, but she hadn't flipped out, which was quite surprising. Perhaps she was requesting privacy to finish up?

Kara could see the look in Holly's eyes she wanted nothing. More to right then and there strip off the young girls clothes and make sweet love to her. She felt like she was in heaven and wished that Holly would have returned the favor back to her. For Kara was still horny from what had been done and knew she needed to get herself off. A moment later Kara saw Holly's mouth begin to move she didn't say anything but Kara understood what she said. For Kara mouthed back the very same words to Holly.

"I love you too."

Lost in happy thoughts Kara didn't hear the giggling coming. From next door, she did hear a toilet flush and suddenly Kara was back to herself. Her own face turned bright red and she pulled her sticky hand behind her back. Yet Kara waited for Holly to chew her out but no words came this came as a surprise to Kara. Who then unlocked the bolt on the cubicle and walked outside before closing the door. Allowing Holly to finish up in peace as Kara walked to the sink to wash her hands. She couldn't help but feel both happy and guilty at the same time. Turning on the water she washed her hands and then dried them off.

As she waited on Holly to finish up Kara thought for some time. Yet her thoughts were troubled she couldn't think of what she wanted to think about which was Holly. Wondering what had happened between them in the stall things were a bit hazy. All she could think about was she felt turned on for some reason could that have been from what Kara and the twins had talked about before?

In a hasty rush, Kara left Holly alone to finish her business in the cubicle. After a short while, a second flush was heard and Holly left the cubicle she was in, still slightly red in the cheeks. She kept her head down and didn't look at Kara as she went to wash her hands. Once she was done washing and drying her hands, Holly turned, once more, towards Kara and looked up at her. She then mouthed 'thanks' before quickly heading off out of the toilets.

Shortly after Holly had left, the cubicle next to the one she was in opened and Florence came sauntering out with a sly smile on her face. She also went over to the sinks to wash her hands. During this, she decided to elaborate a little more on what had happened.

"Did you have fun?" Florence asked, like what had occured between the pair of minors was a normal thing. "Just imagine what it'd be like if you could get everyone you desire to be as compliant. There are ways, but they take far too long. A simple whispering in the ears and a weak mind is all I need to make those dreams a reality. However..."

Florence stopped there and grinned a Cheshire cat grin to Kara.

"...compliance comes at a cost. That was free service for allowing me such an interesting read earlier. If you want more, I can help, but I'll require something in exchange. The person who you want and the actions you want them to do will determine what I'll expect in return."

Florence finished washing her hands and began to dry them.

"Just name them, and name what you want them to do, and I'll name my price. Favours for favours, a fair exchange, no?"

Florence finished drying her hands and began to leave the toilets.

"Think on it for a while. You know where to find me should you wish to take me up on that offer. Have fun."

Florence giggled slightly as she left the toilets, leaving Kara by herself.

Kara was still thinking on matters yet what she had done. With Holly went through her mind while it was so much fun she still couldn't help but feel just a tad guilty. This was waiting on her as she had loved the way Holly had been totally willing to let her do those things. Of how she accepted her and not said anything back, Kara was about to then leave the restroom. When she heard the cubicle open and saw Holly walk out.

Holly then washed her hands and thanked Kara for what she had done before leaving. A moment later Florence walked out of the cubicle and joined Kara. "I-I don't know" Kara admitted the look on her face meant she had enjoyed what she did but still was confused by it. "How much were you able to read off me how much do you know?" Kara asked.

She knew Florence knew about her likes but did she know about other things. Did she know about Holly's likes as well Kara then learned that this had been a free service? And if wanted more needed to return the favor just what that was Kara wasn't sure of.

"What sort of favours?" Kara asked.

But Florence had already left the restroom leaving Kara to think. About what she had been told it all sounded so tempting but wasn't getting all that she desired a bad thing? A few moments later Kara left the restroom and joined the girls had the table again.

After the confusing escapades in the toilets, Kara went back to the table, which only Chloe and Florence were on at the moment.

"Welcome back." Florence greeted Kara, like nothing had happened mere moments ago. "Felicity's in the can at the moment. I hope you're all ready because, when the drinks get there, there'll be no going back,"

"I still don't know what all this is about." Chloe interjected, still confused about everything. " Are you playing you little 'game' again?" She asked Florence.

"Maybe." The other girl replied with an innocent smile. "Want to play along?"

Before Chloe could give her answer, the drinks arrived and were dished out.

"Guess so." Chloe shrugged. "Though, I plead the 'Mercy' rule be included. After all, I've not got anything else packed"

"Plea granted." The mastermind behind the game answered before clarifying what the 'Mercy' rule was. "The 'Mercy' rule basically means that you can back out if you're on the brink of losing it and forfeit your right to play, allowing you a much needed release before anything drastic happens. However, for the rule to come into effect, you must be on the very brink of losing it, and be able to prove it."

"Mercy rule is for wimps." Felicity cut in as she took her seat. "But, I guess that if we're playing with a newbie, and a customer, we can't really force it to not be allowed."

Florence looked at a clock on the wall.

"The game begins now. We have twenty minutes before closing, and an hour and twenty minutes before cleaning's done." Florence announced before beginning her drinking. The other players started drinking as well.

Kara took her seat who just nodded a reply to Florence's greeting. She learned where Felicity was and took a moment to look back towards Holly then back at the others. Chloe seemed confused at first but then picked up on the 'game' they were about to play. Before deciding to join in it was then that Kara decided to speak up.

"Chloe you don't have to join in if you don't want to?" Kara said.

Felicity then returned and spoke up about the Mercy rule.

Kara said nothing else her mind at the moment last on past thoughts. As the drinks finally arrived she took hers and started drinking the drink.

Kara showed slight concern for Chloe's want to play along. After the first few gulps of drink, Chloe answered.

"I'm not one to back out of a challenge. I will win this time. After all, I've been practicing." Chloe replied. "If I did back out, then I'd just be sitting here bored while you three have your fun."

"I like your moxie, but overconfidence may be your downfall. After all, you didn't go before the game started, and you've had two other drinks before this one, meaning you're more likely to be the first out." Felicity countered.

"She has a point, you know." Florence agreed. "I'm positive that Kara didn't go either, meaning we're the only two who started this with empty bladders. I can't wait to see how this'll turn out."

Kara took a few more gulps of her own before hearing Chloe's answer. "Bu..." Kara stopped what she was about to say while on the inside she was happy. For Chloe joining in she didn't want her to know this was more for her own amusement than just a game.

"Oh, I went before the game began" Kara lied.

She had been too busy with her fun with Holly that she had forgotten to go. She went back to drinking her drink.

Kara tried to bluff her way into making the contestants believe that she also had come prepared. Chloe didn't question this, and neither did Felicity. However, Florence didn't openly question this, but she did give Kara a look which practically sung 'I know your secret, liar~'. Florence decided to play along and feign ignorance, though.

Felicity was the first to finish her drink and she began to order another, pulling one of the Yellows gently to fulfill this order, informing them of the 'Game' they were playing. The Yellow nodded knowingly and began to run drinks orders. Chloe was a little slower off the mark but was the second one to finish her drink, making Florence the third. Chloe looked mildly concerned about her current predicament. The rules of the game indicated that, when a drinks order is finished, another must be filled until someone backs out of drinking. Chloe shifted around in her seat a little.

"Already needing to go?" Felicity chuckled. "Guess you will be the first out, after all."

"N-no I don't! I'm just getting comfortable, that's all." Chloe countered.

Kara saw the look that Florence gave to her she gave a look-back. 'Don't look at me like that' she finally finished her drink her current need to go was slowly growing. She looked around at the other girls her gaze was upon Chloe for a while. As Kara looked at her she tried to picture what was going on in Chloe's mind. She thought of using the ring on her again but knew it wouldn't work.

"Um... Chloe, do you know who I really am?" Kara asked.

It was a random question.

Kara asked an extremely random question of Chloe, At first, she looked blankly at Kara before giving her answer.

"Of course I do. You're Kara Ravenclaw, daughter of Kale and Senka. Sister to Marici and, soon to be, ex-Ravenclaw. You've petitioned for Adoption with the Seras, meaning you'll soon become Adoptive sister to Lilly, Holly and Haley Sera, and adoptive daughter to Marie Sera, CEO of the Sera Banking Firms." Chloe simply answered. "You're pretty well known among the Wellstones."

Chloe knew who Kara was which was easy to be known for someone in her line of work.

"You're Chloe Wellstone, the sister of Elle Wellstone who is currently to become, the next CEO of 'Wellstone Wares' but Elle is currently in a coma due to her having entered into 'Awakening Mode' a total of five times. Which had a negative effect upon her your family also produces 'Digi-Gear' and I know that your family is currently at odds with House Raineswind."

Kara began to pour out the secrets of Chloe's house. Doing something so openly without permission was sure to garner some distaste, and it did.

"Oh..." Chloe simply replied, looking a little downtrodden and betrayed. "So, you know, then?"

The squirrel twins weren't too pleased by it either. Felicity regarded Kara with open disdain, whereas, Florence looked a little put off.

"There's a time and place for everything..." Florence quietly stated openly.

"Nice going." Felicity scornfully cut in. "You've done your research."

Tension was clear between the quartet present.

"Now we're all acquainted, "Florence began. "Let's start by saying what's not well received in a general, polite conversation."

Florence regarded Kara alone, and silenced Felicity with a hand gesture, who tried to cut in once more.

"You're clearly knowledgeable about the Wellstones, but there are some things which you don't know. Please, next time, refrain from trying to profile everybody in front of their faces." Florence lectured Kara. She didn't sound annoyed, or angry, but rather calm and collected, like a teacher trying to scold a misbehaving student. "With Chloe's permission, I can fill in the blanks you're missing, if you really want to know. However, before that, I want you to apolgise for your unnecessary interjection."

Chloe seemed hurt on what Kara had just done. Now she wished she had not done what she had done.

"I'm sure she will wake up any day now and you two will be together again" Kara quickly said trying to cheer Chloe up again.

The twins were upset with what Kara had done. Kara just looked down at the table and was given another drink she knew she had made a big mistake.

"Chloe I apolgise for speaking about private things that shouldn't have been brought into the light of day." Kara said.

After the lecture from Florence, Kara apologised to Chloe for stating things that shouldn't have been said.

"I-it's fine, really." Chloe quickly answered. "I guess all this excitement is causing some problems."

Florence sighed and pushed herself back from the table to balance on the back legs of her chair and bounce back and forth.

"Now the cat's out of the bag." Florence stated. She then looked to Chloe. "May I?"

"S-sure. I guess so." Chloe answered with a nod.

Florence returned her chair to the floor with a slight clunk of metal against metal as the chair legs returned to their original position.

"To correct your misinformation: Chloe is half-sister to Elle. To put it bluntly, she's a Bastard Child. Her father was quite the playboy. Due to her being nothing more than the child of a Wealthy man and a bar-maid impregnated from a drunken night out, she was regarded with severe distaste among the 'Pure-Bred' Wellstones. Elle was the only one who treated her like a sister, and not like a Courtesan's whelp. So, of course, the knowledge of finding out that her only friend had been comatose by the experimental cock-up of an incomplete invention, she was obviously struck very hard by it, hence the earlier talk we were having when she got here. Her sister's been out cold for a good few years now, meaning that little Chloe was little more than a child when she heard the news. Due to this, she's been suffering from insomnia and, on extreme occasions, suicidal tendencies. She's a regular here because we don't care what a person's background is, we treat them all with kindness and acceptance. She's especially attached to us because we're...um...not too coddling. We're open for jokes and play-taunts so we're more like normal people, and not like kindness robots trying to dodge a minefield of problems. Since coming here, only the insomnia has been troubling her. Her grades at school have been slipping due to little sleep and her parents aren't too keen on that." Florence summed up. "I refuse to say any more."

Chloe still seemed down about what had been said she only knew of one. Way to make things better even though it might cause more trouble than it was worth.

"Florence what are you about to do?" Kara asked. After she had moved her chair aside and then asked Chloe if she could do something before getting to go ahead and explaining. More information about House Wellstone than Kara would have known about. She wasn't sure on what to say about everything she had just heard.

"Maybe it was better if I didn't learn all that" Kara said at last. She took some moments to close her eyes as she thought over what she was about to say. She knew about she was about to reveal to the others could lead to big problems but she didn't want to have Chloe feeling down anymore maybe if she mentioned something on herself it might help calm matters. But when she was about to say what she was going to say. Kara quickly changed her mind she didn't want everyone to feel sorry for her or be afraid of her.

"I come from my own troubled home my father beats me" Kara admitted. That being the only thing she was willing to speak about. She looked at the twins wondering again how much they knew about her from their reading earlier.

"Enough with all the downer stuff I bet Felicity needs to use the toilet again" Kara says. Trying to turn the mood back towards the game again.

Kara, after hearing everything she probably didn't want to hear, decided to give out a little more info about herself. It paled in comparison to the rest of the stuff Florence informed Kara of regarding Chloe, but it would be enough. Kara then tried to change the subject by picking on Felicity, but it didn't turn out well.

"Is that the best you can do?" Felicity asked, still agitated by Kara and, now, even further agitated by the fact that she was just trying to pretend that nothing ever happened. "You're just as bad as the others. The whole lot of you don't care one bit about anyone outside of your incestuous family."

"Felicity," Florence started, trying to cut the rage off before it caused any problems. However, it didn't seem to work.

"As long as you pricks aren't affected by it, you'd rather pretend that it never happened, regardless of who might have been affected. After all, you don't give two messes about the little people beneath you now, do you?!" Felicity continued, mounting rage evident in her voice. "Perhaps it would have been better if He did kill you, and your bitch of a sister with you!"

"FELICITY!" Florence shouted. "STOP IT!"

It was clear that Florence was trying to do something to Felicity, but it seemed like she just shrugged it off, and it made her even more angry. However, her anger was now directed at her sister.

"Think you can control me like you do those simpletons you call your 'friends'?! Well, how about this, I'm not a stupid as they are! I know that you're trying it, and I can resist it just as easily!" Felicity raged at her sister before another power kicked off.

Some power kicked off, but Florence shrugged it, much like Felicity did to her own. Now, one more pair of eyes were looking into this situation, and they were coming from the Sera table. Holly had noticed the powers kicking off among the noise of the cafe and was now staring at the source, seemingly a mixture of fearful and concerned for someone's wellbeing.

"Guys...please..." Chloe weakly tried to defuse the heating argument. "Stop it..."

Chloe's reasoning failed, and now a full on argument had ensued between the pair.

"I concur with your statement." Florence answered, "I, too, am not as easy to break as those you try to! You won't be crippling me that easily!"

Both girls were now standing and angrily closing in one one another a step at a time with their counters. A full on flight was soon to ensue.

A dome of warm flame-coloured energy bathed the table with the quarreling twins on before raining down a shower of tiny stars. Kara had experienced this power once before. However, she was not the target this time, Instead, she was accepted by the dome and protected by it as well. It seemed like the powers gained from the bond were slowly returning as there was no mistaking this power for Radiant Blast. Nobody, actually, was the target for the knock-back. All of the people at the table were accepted by the protection. The twins stopped their argument and looked towards the source of the power. There was no mistaking who had used this.

Kara took a moment to look at Chloe even though she learned. A lot more than she should have still wasn't happy with what she had learned it was her fault that. The stuff about Chloe was brought up into the light of day as she waited for the game to restart her small joke on Felicity didn't seem to go so well it was more of a taunt than a joke.

"It's just a joke," Kara said at first. While Kara did know that things had happened now wasn't the time or place to further argue about them. As it would cause far more problems if other knew Kara herself knew what sorts of problems things like this cause. Take for example her little interaction with Eve earlier in the evening. Felicity then started to drill into Kara about not caring about others outside of her family.

"You know nothing about me or my family," Kara told her.

Felicity wasn't to be stopped she was still angry about things. Kara was now getting confused she wasn't sure anymore if Felicity was still yelling at her or Chloe this time. So she didn't know how to respond back she did learn something about a certain HE either killing her and her sister. Or killing Chloe and her sister Kara still confused this. "Who is this HE that you speak of?" Kara asked.

Florence tried to get Felicity to calm down but it wasn't working. Other people around the cafe were starting to look their way. "This isn't the time or place for this calm down Felicity" Kara tried to say. Kara felt embarrassed it was her fault things were falling apart around her. She then felt a pair of eyes upon her and looked over to see Holly looking her way. This wasn't what she wanted at the moment as her knowing what was going on could lead to newer problems.

Chloe tried to speak up to get the twins to stop fighting but it didn't help. Florence was now standing up and arguing with her sister a fight was about to break out. That very moment she saw a dome of warm-flame form around the table. It rained down like tiny stars and Kara was not sure why this was being cast. But she knew that for a reason she was being accepted by it this time and not the target. As everyone else at the table was also bathed in the power Kara reached into her pocket and took out the card that showed her bond with Holly upon it. She looked upon it for a while wondering what this all meant.

The arrival of the Dome of energy seemed to detract the attention from the argument and more onto the appearance of something which looked like a very expensive stage trick to accompany the 'performance' going on. The other patrons probably saw this as some kind of show now.

During the Parley, Kara looked upon her Bond Card with Holly. As expected, it had changed. Holly was no longer looking away from Kara but was, instead, looking over her should at Kara. She still had her back to her, but this small sign of notice was enough to create a faint Bond linking the pair once more. It was still far from its original strength, but it showed that the Bond was on its way to being repaired. All that remained from this tiny semblance of a Bond was a fragment of the original power, but it was enough to draw back the strength needed to form the Radiant Blast which was cloaking the quartet and allowing this momentary Cease-Fire.

"I thought you were the cause of this little commotion." A young Man's voice sounded from behind Kara. "After all, who else but a Ravenclaw could set a pair of inseparable twins like those two against one another? Must be something in the blood which turns allies into enemies."

Only one male whom Kara knew would openly disrespect the Ravenclaw family and suggest that treachery was contagious while in the presence of said Household. Or, maybe two. But one of them would not cause trouble in an Estelle establishment.

"Big bro?" Chloe questioned herself as she began to turn around to see who the latest addition was.

"Stay away from her, Chloe. She'll only taint you as well." The male voice answered the girl's open question.

"Big bro!" Chloe pushed herself up from her chair far faster than expected and ran towards the source of the voice, which turned out to be the very same person Kara got on the bad side of no more than a few days ago. Nicholas Raineswind.

Why Chloe was calling a Raineswind her 'Big Bro' was still open for questioning, however, one thing was certain by the look of how Chloe was nestled in Nicholas' arms that it was probably more than a miscommunication or mistaken identity. The pair looked the very picture of siblings with how close they seemed. If the truth about Nicholas' relationship with Elle was more than just falsification, then this question was probably down to wishful thinking on Chloe's part. After all, if the pair did get together, then Chloe would be Nicholas' Sister-in-law.

The arrival of Nicholas attracted the attention of the Squirrel twins as well as Holly. The barrier around the table dissipated, and the heated argument between the twins with it.

"Lord Nicholas, you're a little earlier than expected. Apologies for such a shameful display." Florence apologised to Nicholas. Felicity just bowed her head in a mixture of shame and respect.

"No need to apologise. You just let this girl get a little too close to you." Nicholas answered with a distasteful glare at Kara while saying 'this girl'.

Kara still looked at the Bond card with Holly it did indeed say. That thing was slowly getting back to normal but there was still things that needed to be done. To fully repair it and Kara was happy that things were moving along nicely. She then looked over at Holly and give her a small smile and mouthed 'thanks' before looking back at the main group.

It was right then and there that Kara heard a familiar voice turning. She spotted just who it was she had seen this person before. During the match between himself and Haley, "I'm surprised you'd show yourself here like this as you're still going to pay for what you did to her!" Kara replied back with venom in her voice.

Chloe then mentioned big bro and it turned out that Nicholas was Chloe's brother or something else. She listened to what he had to say to her and then Chloe went over and gave him a hug. As Kara looked upon the pair she shook her head.

"So, you're a Lord are you I believe you'd be nothing more than a Lord of shit"

Kara began to throw threats at Nicholas and also tried to debilitate his title of 'Lord'.

"I've heard worse from the Purples." Nicholas simply answered with a shrug before turning back to the Squirrel twins. "You really letting her work here? With insults that weak she's not even worth the Purple Apron she's wearing."

"Lady Kiki's orders, my Lord." Florence replied. "After all, we weren't worth the time when we started here."

"Kiki's weakness is her kindness towards the underprivileged." Felicity quietly added in. "Guess she believed that Kara deserved a chance."

Holly, while on the edge of this conversation, still kept alert. She didn't outright distrust Nicholas, but she wasn't about to let her guard down either. Chloe, on the other hand, after composing herself while being cradled in Nicholas' arms, returned back to the conversation.

"She isn't that bad. She deserves a chance as well." Chloe interjected.

"Do you really see something in her?" Nicholas sighed.

"Yeah. I think she might be nice under all the prejudice. She just needs to think a little more."

Nicholas, for once, had no retort against Kara's claimed innocence. Chloe seemed to work on him like Elle did in the reports. After some contemplation, Nicholas finally gave his answer to Kara.

"Learn to carry yourself better than a Ravenclaw and then I'll treat you better. If you so much as harm Chloe in any way, then we'll see just who is a better combatant. You've seen a small portion of what I can do on your little friend." Nicholas cautioned Kara.

"Thanks, Big Bro." Chloe appreciatively said to Nicholas as she hugged closer.

Nicholas didn't seem put off by her insults. She listened to what else was said then looked over at Felicity. "Underprivileged you're one to talk" Kara countered. She then looked back at Nicholas still see Chloe was under his arm she would say more but didn't want to upset her further than she already had.

Kara took a moment to look at Haley to see how she was acting. Then again at Holly before looking again at the man before her.

"What I saw you do against my friend wasn't all that impressive. Perhaps you'd like to try out your so called skills against me?" Kara offered.

Kara retorted to Felicity's use of the word 'Underprivileged'. Felicity was about to snap back her own retaliation when Florence cut in.

"As you eloquently pointed out earlier, I'll reiterate for our sake: You know nothing of our circumstances." Florence simply answered. "Please refrain from further attacks against my sister and myself."

Kara, in all her blood-raged frenzy, challenged Nicholas to a formal battle. He simply smiled in response.

"Normally, I'd take you up on a show of strength, but I don't think Chloe would like it. Perhaps another time?" Nicholas countered. "However, a simple sparring match isn't forbidden, if your thirst for blood will be so easily sated."

Kara felt like she wanted to no explode at everyone around her. Nothing was going her way she had tried to fix things a while ago and everything just went out of control.

"It would have been nice if she didn't blow up at me for what I did earlier. I had said I was sorry about what was mentioned before and tried to change the subject. Maybe we all just need to calm down a bit and take a breather?" Kara suggested.

Nicholas was up for the challenge but mentioned another time. "Perhaps another time will be better use yet a sparring match can happen later as well." Kara offered. She needed to clear her head and things right now were not making things easier. She just wished she could leave this damn place and go home.

Kara tried to defend her case by blaming Felicity's short temper.

"Pot calling the kettle black, that is." Florence sighed deeply. She then turned to Holly to try and bring her into the conversation. "Would you say that Kara's just as short-fused?"

Holly looked a little surprised for the sudden inclusion. She awkwardly shuffled around and tried to look deep in thought before simply shrugging her shoulders and nodding in approval. Even Holly couldn't deny that accusation.

"Taking a breather is a good suggestion." Florence agreed. "Now then, it's about time for last orders at the Cafe, so we better start tiding up." She then turned to Chloe. "Our sincerest apologies for failing to provide a suitable private booking."

Both Felicity and Florence bowed deeply in apology.

"Oh, no, no. It's fine, really. It was fun for the most part and I got to meet somebody new." Chloe answered in a fluster as she began to move her hands in a sign of disagreement. "I wouldn't say it was a bad booking. It was just...different, that's all."

"If she's happy with it, then I'd also say it wasn't a failure." Nicholas agreed. "Don't beat yourself up over it. Things just got a little...out of control with a new Staff member's induction."

Kara was in agreement, for the most part, about a later Battle Engagement. However, things were not quite set up right now for a declaration of Cold Warfare.

Kara clearly had enough of everything that was going on. She got up from the table once she saw that Holly was back into the conversation. She was about to walk outside and just leave right then and there but sat right back down. She said nothing and looked down at the table wishing that the time to leave would come.

"I'm sorry Nicholas for being a jerk" Kara finally said.

Kara was about to make a break for it before her time to clock-off had come, but she seemed to stick around. Very uncharacteristically, she apologised to the one she previously called her Enemy. Nicholas was a bit taken aback by this sudden change of character but, as Browns did the same thing, it seemed to be kind of normal for kooky personality traits to pop up at the oddest of times.

"That's fine. They say you only have 17 seconds to make a first impression, and I made a pretty bad one as well." Nicholas answered, still slightly confused.

"Kiss and make up!" Chloe perked up with a giggle. Nicholas was about to counter, until Chloe giggled on the closing statement. "Just kidding~ Kissing's a little too intimate for that kind of thing."

"No thanks he's not my type" Kara says.

She was still upset on matters but once everything was taken care of. Kara slowly began to calm down the rest of the time was uneventful. The game they had been playing Kara wasn't much of wanting to play anymore and just remained quiet for the rest of the time. As Chloe and the twins made small talk amongst themselves.

As the Cafe was closing up ready for it's evening trade, customers slowly began to say their goodbyes to their 'Little Sisters' and head out of the Cafe. Nicholas ushered Chloe out of the Cafe as she tried to discuss Pandera and Pandamonium with Kiki, who was on door duty saying goodbye to leaving customers. Quite a line had formed behind Chloe as she waffled on about the 'Best place on Earth', as both girls called it. Eventually, Nicholas managed to convince Chloe to leave with promises of a longer Pandera discussion at a later time.

All the workers were helping with whatever they could to tidy up as quickly as possible so they, too, could head on back to their out-of-work lives. Unlike the customers, however, no worker left the Cafe when the cleaning was done. The only customers left after all the cleaning were the Sera sisters. The sky had begun to turn a purpley-reddish hue as sunset was setting in. All the workers, once everything was cleaned up and packed away, headed up the stairs behind the counter, leaving just the Sera sisters, Kiki, Leigh and Kara in the Cafe.

When the time finally came to clean up Kara helped out the best that she could. Making sure to help with everything that needed to be done and learning just what. Sorts of cleaning were done around the cafe she even went as far as to help some other girls clean up their areas. Around the green apron section when she had some free time. Soon everyone else had left and all the cleaning had been taken care of,

Kara looked around to see that the Seras were still here. Same could be said for both Kiki and Leigh. The first thing she did was walk up to the both of them. "Things have both been both good and bad today from a number of problems which I'm sure you both know about. Also, I don't think I'm very good in gathering information either I upset Chloe with what I revealed that I knew about her." Kara said. She looked over at Kiki for a few moments.

"Also I learned quite a few interesting things about a certain someone," Kara told her. She walked over to her and leaned closer. "I wished you could have told me of the attack on the Sera Manor early I thought we were partners?" Kara whispered. She moved back from Kiki and then once everything from her bosses was said. Went to the Seras and joined them for a short while.

"Well, it's time to be heading out and taking care of some much needed business Haley I was wondering if you'd like to have our battle take place tomorrow?" Kara asked her. Kara knew she needed to take this battle seriously with Haley she then looked at Holly. "I'm happy that you were worried about me earlier and I know that I am short-fused sometimes I wish I wasn't." Kara told her. She then reached out with her hand "Can I hold your hand?" Kara asked.

Before turning back to look at Lilly. "Did you enjoy your stay here?"

After the cleaning was done and all the Staff members had headed off for the evening, Kara decided to have a talk with her bosses.

"Picking fights with three Staff members on your first day here, that's got to be a new record. Not to mention all of them were Poster Girls." Leigh commented with a chuckle. "You need to T.H.I.N.K before you reveal anything. Think is more than just a defined word, it also works as an Acronym in the Information gathering world. I could go into a full lecture here, but I wouldn't want to keep you. Ask Kiki later and I'm sure she'll give you a 'Dummies Guide' crash course in Information gathering."

Kara then accused Kiki of withholding information from her in regards to the Sera Manor attack.

"I'll reiterate what Leigh rightly pointed out. Before any information is given, always T.H.I.N.K it through. I didn't tell you for that reason. You're far too unpredictable." Kiki whispered back. "We'll talk more later."

Kara then went over to the Seras.

"You better take me seriously this time around!" Haley cautioned upon the prospects of a battle the following day.

Holly just smiled warmly at Kara upon appreciation for her being shown. Holly didn't really have much of a response to Kara's self-admittance of being short-fused. Kara then reached out her hand to Holly and asked if she wanted to hold hands. Holly took hold of Kara's hand and, instead of holding it like normal, placed it on her own head. She was probably asking for her head to be patted as a kind of reward for her earlier actions.

"Aside from the overly dramatic final moments, it was a pretty nice place. I wouldn't mind coming here again. Although, for a worker, you didn't really show us much service. I'll have to take that up with your bosses if you keep it up." Lilly answered. The last part was added in as more of a joke than a serious statement.

At present, it seemed like Kara's relationship with the Sera was slowly repairing, however, it still had a long way to go.

After the final checks were done, and after Leigh insisted that Kiki headed home instead of cashing up, the five girls began to leave the Cafe and head back to their homes.

Kara thought over about what her bosses had to say before. She got a reply back from the girls before her. They were both right on what was said and Kara indeed needed to THINK before she said things. Which was a big weakness for her in basically about anything she said? She even learned what Kiki's reason about the not telling her of the attack was about. Maybe if she had learned it from Kiki she would have gone off to deal with the trouble.

Haley then spoke up about taking her seriously during their battle.

"I promise you that I will I want this to be fun so come at me with all you've got?" Kara asked. She then turned to Holly who instead of letting her hold her hand took her own. Placing it onto of her head at getting what she wanted at first then finally getting it later. Kara patted Holly upon the head for a short while before stopping.

She knew that Lilly was joking at the last part of what she said so Kara went along with it. "Next time I'll make sure to service you and your sisters with everything I've learned separately" Kara said. It was then time for the girls to separate ways.

"Well I guess this will be goodbye for the evening," Kara told the girls.

The group was about to split up until Kiki realised that Kara was, indeed, forgetting something.

"Hold on just a second!" Kiki announced. "Didn't you want to do...you know...'the thing' with them tonight? We can only do that at my place. After all, um...there's also another thing which we need to do."

 _' *TAP*TAP*TAP* Don't just let them go waltzing off like that! Didn't you want to link with the midgets?! We might never get another chance if they see THAT before we get a chance to explain ourselves,'_

"The thing?" Haley chuckled with a provocative look to Kara. "Do you want to make us Women before we're meant to be?! Oh my, how bold of you!"

"Don't be so dirty!" Lilly scolded Haley.

Holly just blushed and looked away from Kara. The Bond link on the card was pulsating like an Electrocardiograph in Kara's pocket. It was probably matching Holly's potentially increased heart-rate at the prospect of being deflowered on her birthday. However, the link didn't seem to blank out like it normally would at the thought. Perhaps the earlier episode in the toilets at the Cafe still held some hold over Holly's emotions.

The group was about to part ways until Kiki mentioned something that Kara. Had forgotten about she then remembered just what it was.

"Oh, yeah 'the thing'" Kara finally remembered what it was after forgetting about it. Kiki then spoke to her in her mind.

 _"Sorry, I had forgotten about it and should we mention THAT to them at some point?"_

Haley then gave Kara a provocative look mentioning about making Women out of them. While Holly only seemed to blush Kara looked at her for a moment then blushed herself.

"N.. No that's not what I w.. want to do this is something else. So that y.. you can understand me a lot better" Kara stammered with her words.

"Anyway we should be heading to Kiki's home to get started."

 _'When we're certain they won't flip out, and, also, NOT before you learn 'T.H.I.N.K' and some more things. We may have to withhold some information from them.'_

Kara, in her flustered state, just dropped herself further into trouble with her 'explanation'.

"I'm finally going to be made a Woman." Haley giggled to herself like a love-addled schoolgirl. She began to fidget around awkwardly with her hands cradling her blushing face before...STRIPPING OFF HER PANTIES AND THROWING THEM TO THE WIND?! "Make me a woman! I'm ready! It's my first time, so I might not be very good. Please be gentle with me."

Lilly, in her flustered sate, quickly grabbed the discarded panties and held her free hand over Haley's mouth to silence her.

"Just what's gotten into you?!" She asked Haley, while equally blushing as well. "No more caffeine for you for a week!"

Holly, in the midst of all of this hectic behaviour, didn't want to be outdone by her sister. With trembling hands, she also reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties before offering them, with the inside of the crotch pointing towards her target, to Kara, as she looked away, face bright crimson, with her eyes closed. Violet coloured text appeard in the air like magic as Holly tapped into the only way she could communicate like this at present.

 _'P-please be gentle. I-I may not be as energetic as Haley is, but I hope I won't disappoint! I-I'll even p-p-pee myself like this for you if it'll make you happy! Please, love me too! Make me a woman as well!'_

 _"Okay, okay"_

Kara in her current state just made things worse which didn't help matters. Her blush only deepened after she first heard what Haley had to say and then stripped over he panties. Tossing them to the wind Kara was at a loss for words.

"U-U-Um... t.. that's n... not what I meant" Kara tried to explain.

Holly only made things worse as she then took off her own panties. Offering them to Kara and pointing at her crotch Kara was temped to touch her there again. But held herself back as this wasn't the time or place.

"N-No n-n-now isn't t-the time and t-that's not what I meant p-please put your p-panties b-back on."

Kara tried to undo the damage she'd done, but wasn't really doing that well at it. Eventually, after trying to not create too much of a scene, Kiki cut in.

"Cool your heads, pervs!" Kiki ordered the people gathered. "What Kara meant to say, but was obviously letting her hormones talk for her, is that she'd planned to have a pleasant talk, NOT PILLOW TALK, but a general talk to you all. After this talk, she was going to reveal, via some nice technological marvel, a little more about herself in a way that can clearly show people what kinds of things she's been through to make her like she is now. Am I clear? Now, put your panties back on and get your minds out of the gutter!"

"So, she's not going to make me a woman?" Haley asked once Lilly had removed the hand covering her mouth to put Haley's panties back on her. "Awwwwww..."

"Don't sound so disappointed! A girl's virtue is her most important treasure!" Kiki countered.

Holly, in one swift movement, put her panties back on and communicated one last thing to Kara through the mind-to-text power.

 _'S-sorry...'_

After the craziness had ended, Kiki began to lead the way back to her residence once more.

She tried to explain things again bit it wasn't working and Kiki soon joined in. This time, she explained just what Kara meant which seemed to calm things down which she was glad to have happened this allowed her to calm down as well.

"Yeah, that's what I meant I was going to do with you both having a pleasant talk," Kara says before Holly then said something to her again.

 _"I promise to make it up to you later'_

The girls then headed all towards Kiki's home after Kara had sent her last words to Holly in her mind.

Kara decided to take the fall for the misunderstanding of Holly, however, Holly was insistent that it wasn't her fault.

'It was my misunderstanding. You don't need to make it up to me. I should be the one doing that for even thinking such a thing was what you'd want to do.'

The five arrived at Kiki's current place of residence. Once the keyed portal around the entrance of the building linked with Kiki's earrings and Kara's ring, the door opened out into the hallways Kara was wandering the previous day.

"It's bigger than it looks." Haley noted, sounding surprised. "The outside makes it looked like a dingy hovel."

The others of the Sera family were also a little shocked by the size of the place.

"You get used to it. Anyway, follow me and I'll lead you to the guest room." Kiki instructed as she led the group through several hallways and into a large open room, which looked closer to a five star hotel's drawing room. "Here we can have a nice talk while we get everything set up. I've already informed the others and they'll get everything ready within thirty minutes. Any refreshments you want, just feel free to take stuff from the cupboards and fridges by the tiled kitchen area. The bathrooms are just through the door over there."

Kiki indicated each noted area as she went on with her explanation. As expected, Haley was the first to go raiding the snacks and drinks while Holly took a seat on one of the luxury armchairs near a gilded coffee table. Lilly went with Haley to ensure that not too much food was taken. They were guests. after all, and manners came before indulgence.

"Now, before I leave you to your talk, is there anything I should know about your...sleeping habits? We will be here for a while so you may use our Guest bedroom. Don't worry, my Uncle has already informed your parents that you'll be staying here." Kiki asked the Seras.

"I pee the bed." Haley announced, almost naturally.

'I don't tend to..do that. But, sometimes, if I'm sleeping in the same bed as Haley, chain reactions happen.' Holly answered through the magic medium of air-texting.

"No problems here. Just make sure that the girls aren't sleeping in separate rooms. They can't sleep if they're not together." Lilly replied.

"Is bedwetting contagious or something?" Kiki sighed under her breath as she took into account all the announcements.

Holly then spoke back to Kara as they were walking.

"We can both make it up to each other how's that?"

The five arrived at Kiki's home and soon were allowed inside. They were all amazed at just how big the place was seeing as the Seras never have seen this place before. As Kiki went on to explain things Kara mentioned she needed to use the restroom first. She left the girls alone to take care of her business stopping first at Kiki's room to change into her night clothes. For what was to come even going as far to place some protection on herself as well. Once she was done she noticed a small package on Kiki's bed.

Walking over she picked it up and saw that the package was for her. As it had it's name upon it leaving the room with the package Kara arrived back into the room with everyone. She returned when Haley mentioned she wet the bed, "I'll be sleeping with both twins tonight if it's okay with you two?" Kara asked.

She then opened up the package in her hand. Inside were the adoption papers they had all been filled out on signed by both parents. Kara took a moment to read them over and a look of happiness formed on her face.

"I.. It passed" Kara said handing the papers first to Lilly to see.

"The guest room is big enough for all four of you. The squirts won't take up much room. However, bunk beds may be the way so I wouldn't suggest putting a bedwetter on the top one." Kiki clarified. "I guess that Lilly and Holly should take the top bunks."

Along with the adoption papers was a small note to accompany them. Is was written in the same flowing handwriting as the one that went along with Kara's ring.

 _"One final present. However, this one wasn't from myself or Kiki. It appears that fortune was also favoring you on this special day. I bid you good tidings with your new family. In addition, you will always have a place here as well."_

"What passed?" Haley asked,

Lilly was the first to find the documents and was struck speechless by them, She just gazed in gleeful shock at the signatures on the bottom of the pages, and the announcement that 'Kara Ravenclaw' was now 'Kara Sera'. Words could not be formed by Lilly, so she just hugged Kara closely. Haley had now reached the pair and saw the papers before laughing in gleeful delight and glomping Kara strongly.

"Big Sis!" Haley chimed, which alerted Holly to what had just happened. She also came over and dived onto Kara.

'Welcome to the Family, Big Sister Kara' Holly's powers noted.

"Congrats." Kiki smiled to the family before her.

Kara listened to what Kiki had to say about both bunk beds. She thought it was a nice idea about how things were going. She was so overjoyed with the news that she was now a part of the Sera's family.

She watched as Lilly read the papers and saw the look of shock on her face. Then Haley and Holly saw the papers before they were passed back to Kara. Who read them again to make sure everything was right and she wasn't dreaming. She also noticed the small note the game with the papers. Kara read this over and smiled knowing that it was from Charon she would need to thank him later. Kara then was hugged by her new sisters and hugged them back in return.

"This means so much to me thank you, everyone, also later somethings will need to be discussed on my sleeping arrangements because I'm also. Needed here to help out with certain things and want to spend time with my new family" Kara says to the Sera's and Kiki. She then let go of the girls and knew they needed to get things started.

"Before we begin I think we should take a picture of all four of us. As I believe it was either Haley or Holly who had suggested it a few days also, little sisters I think it would be a good idea to get changed into some night clothes." Kara suggested. She then left the room again and returned with some night clothes for the girls to change into they were an older set of her own. She had worn a few years ago but were still the size for both her younger sisters to wear. She even gave Lilly something to wear as well.

After the shocked ecstasy of the revelation had passed, Kara decided to push out an idea which is more of a formality than something which really needs to be discussed.

"We can deal with all the pointless formalities later. Just enjoy your time with your new little sisters." Kiki dismissed the idea. "I'm not that much of a slave-drive that I'd expect you to work when there's so many good things going on."

Kara suggested the idea of a group photo, like the tradition of the Sera family has been every birthday of the successors. She also informed them that they'd better change into some night clothes, for some reason.

"We can get changed after the photo. We don't want to look like a pack of lazy people at such an important time." Lilly proposed. "Also, why would we need to wear sleeping clothes? We're not going to bed just yet."

Lilly decided that, as Kiki was the only one who wasn't going to be in the photo at present, that she should be the one taking it.

"I'm not no pro, but, I'll do what I can." Kiki answered, "Just let me get a camera."

Haley, who had been counting dates between birthdays, annouced the one thing that Lilly was dreading to hear.

"You're no longer the oldest out of all of us. You're now the 'Middle Child', and Middle children get forgotten about easily." Haley chuckled to Lilly. "You better be ready to be bossed around as much as you've bossed us around."

Not wanting to miss out on a chance to assert her still-present hold over the younger troublemakers, Lilly countered the taunt with one of her own.

"And you better be ready to be bossed around three times as much. Both Kara and I will boss you around, and I'll boss your around twice as much when Kara bosses me around. Orders go down the chain of command, and you're still at rock bottom. Even Holly is higher up on the chain than you." Lilly playfully taunted back. Holly just smiled innocently at Haley as if confirming the statement.

"No fair." Haley whined.

Kiki then stated the they could talk of pointless formalities later. Along with how she could just enjoy her time with her new sisters. This was also something she would need to get used to as she had never more than one sister before. Even then Marici wasn't really a sister is someway seeing how she had not been around for quite a long time.

"It makes things easier for what's about to come later but okay hold on a moment," Kara tells her she then leaves the room again and changes back into her clothes. For the photo soon enough Kiki would be the one taking the photo. Haley mentioned that Lilly would now be bossed around since she was the 'Middle Child'.

"Lilly should still be the boss as this is still all fairly new to me. Hey, we can talk about who bosses who around later I am sure Lilly would love me to boss her around." Kara added the last part in playfully. She then walked over and stood in the middle of the room "okay how should this picture go down should I be in the front or back?" Kara asked.

Kara joined in with the 'chain of command' banter between her new family while Kiki was getting a camera for the shoot. The others joined with Kara in the middle of the room.

"I think the one taking the photo should decide where we go. It's been that way ever since the start." Lilly suggested. "After all, they're the ones who'll be ensuring the photo comes out right."

"Smallest at front, tallest at back." Haley cut in. "That's how school photos are taken.

'This isn't a school photo, though. It's a Family Photo, so I think we should all be, you know, acting like a family so it doesn't look so staged.' Holly interjected through air-texting.

"Okay, gather round. We want this to look the best it can. I'm not, by no stretch of the imagination, the tallest girl here so try to keep all posing to a minimum so I can get the best shot." Kiki announced as she came back into the room with a digital camera. It looked like a very expensive professional photography camera. "Please also try to follow my suggestions so this can look awesome. After all, it's a triple celebration today, or, perhaps, that should be quadruple, quintuple? Whatever, we're celebrating a lot today so lets make it evident in our smiles!"

Kiki directed the girls to pose in such a way that all of them were all given the same amount of lens-space as one another, so no girl was left out of the photo or pushed aside. She had the twins sitting down on one of the extravagant two-seater sofas in the room, which had potentially the lowst backrest of any sofa in the room, with Lilly standing behind Haley placing both of her elbows on the back of the sofa and resting her chin in her hands, while also tilting her head a little to the right like most cheesy photos have. Kara was directed to stand behind Holly's side of the sofa, leaning over the back of it so her arms could reach down to be folded over Holly's chest while she rested her chin gently on Holly's head. Haley, after much bargaining with Kiki, managed to do her own thing to some extent, which actually turned out to be snuggling up close to Holly and kissing her cheek, while also holding one of her hands while her free arm wrapped around her back. Due to Haley's insistence, Holly was also left to her own devices, so she simply hugged Haley close with one arm and placed the other around left cheek as she rested her left hand on Kara's head in some kind of pseudo-hug. When the time for the photo came to be, the countdown was given and, on the final count, Haley smooched Holly firmly on the cheek as every smiled an expected smile, except Holly, who looked more shocked than happy. Despite the craziness of Haley's actions, the photo turned out to be both cute and comical, but well worth keeping and framing in that one room back at the Sera Manor with a suitable caption.

"That went well." Kiki sighed as everything returned to normalcy. "Hope you're happy with it."

Kiki was the one who would tell everyone where to stand. That made things easier and soon it was that the younger members go in front. While both she and Lilly would stand in the back and they would all need to act like a family. This shouldn't be too hard right or was something like before they got here going to happen again.

The twins went over and sat down on the two-seater sofa. Lilly went to stand behind Haley while Kara went to stand behind Holly. She leaned over so her arms were folded over Holly's chest this would have given her a nice chance to grope Holly. If she wanted to but that wasn't something someone in a new family should do. Kara next laid her chin on Holly's head like she was told to do. Haley then went as far as to start snuggling with Holly and kissing her cheek. When the finally time came for the shot to be taken Kara tried to do a quick three-way kiss on the cheek. She started with Holly then Haley but as the photo was taken she was kissing Lilly's cheek.

The photo was then done.

"Well that was fun I wonder if all photos from now on should be this fun" Kara pointed out. After she said that and went to look at the photo with the others. She got serious for a moment and turned to the twins.

"About the pleasant talk, I wish to have with both of you. I was thinking of starting off with Haley first this would let Holly know just what sorts of things. Are to come when I have my talk with her even you Lilly can see everything in case we ever have one of these talks."

After the fun with the photo, Kara went back into serious mode.

"Straight to 'no fun' mode, I see." Kiki exasperatingly sighed as she shook her head. "Guess this is important, though."

Kara explained, in as little detail as she could, what was going to happen. Nobody seemed to understand what Kara was on about, so Kiki decided to clarify by giving a nut-shell version of what was going to happen, insisting that they'd understand when they saw it.

"So we're going to be on TV?!" Haley excitedly asked. "Will it be like a video-game, or one of the boring romances Holly likes so much?"

"Somehow I don't think it'll be like either of those." Lilly answered. "I still don't understand it, but I'll trust you for now."

'As long as there's no needles or pain, I can cope with it. I'm not too keen on having my brain drilled into, though. Are all thoughts shown, or only some of them?' Holly queried. 'Also, um, how long will it last? I think all the drinks I had are going to be causing me some trouble and I don't want to be caught in a problematic situation.'

"Kind of like TV, just a little different. And, no, there will be no romance or video-game achievements. There'll be no pain as you'll all just be sleeping. No physical pain, though I can't promise emotional pain won't be present. Only the thoughts you want to show will be shown, and nobody will be expecting more. As for duration, that totally depends on how much you want to show, or how much your Linked person wants to show. Probably better to go before bedding down, and, for the safety of the furnishing, please please please put some form of absorbent thing on underneath your clothes. I can totally accept that some of you may not have full control over your bodily functions while you sleep, as is evident from Haley's earlier announcement, but, at the very least, I want to make sure that we won't have to be buying new furniture anytime soon," Kiki explained, "Everything is ready on my side, just waiting on you guys now."

Kara as she had explained things wasn't in a good way. She had tried to make things easier and not mess things up but Kiki then explained things again fully. "Its something far different than either of those" Kara told Haley. Lilly still didn't seem to understand fully as Kiki went on to explain things a little more.

"There is no pain of any kind in fact you will feel rather safe." She told Holly as Kik went on to explain the rest of what was going on again. Kara left the room to change into her night clothes again and climbed onto a bed when she returned to the room. She had already been prepared for this when they first got here.

"To make linking with a person easier it would be best. If we were hugging Haley it will make the linking process easier." Kara turned to Holly next. "When our turn comes up we will be doing the very same thing." Kara says as she then waits on the others.

Upon Kiki's orders, the Seras went about preparations for the Linking process. As expected, Holly was the first into the available facilities to ensure that she wouldn't be embarrassing herself. Haley had to wait around for Holly to finish as these toilets were single-person only, considering of the location. After the twins were all emptied and dressed into their nightwear, Lilly was the last to water the flowers before also getting changed. Kiki then led the group into the room they'd be using for the Linking process. Unlike in the session with Kiki, the room appeared to be kitted out simply for this purpose. It didn't look like any of the fixtures in there looked transportable, so they must have been part of the fixtures and fittings of the residence, which was quite shocking, in truth, Why would a simple house have a room like this set up in it?!

For starters, the room looked more like an operating theater of a hospital than a bedroom, with a single stainless steel bed-like thing welded to the floor in the center of the room with a large movable lamp above it attached to the back of the bed. Next the to bed was a kind of x-ray machine like thing with wires trailing off it to a large projector screen attached to one of the walls. As before, the two official looking people were running this little 'operation'. Unease was evident in the twins as they looked upon the medical looking room.

"I feel like I'm in a mad doctor horror movie..." Haley quietly commented, to which Holly nodded and gripped tightly onto Lilly's hands.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Kiki sighed. "You've all been in a room like this before at least once in your life, whether you realised it or not."

"We may have but, in all honesty, nobody in their right mind would return to a place like this." Lilly countered. "Just what are you playing at?"

Explanations looked to be in order, so Kiki simply summarised, once more, with the help of the other official people in the room, about the whole process in a way which children would understand. After some repetition, and some comforting deals with Kiki about rewards for putting up with a CAT scan-like operation, the twins seemed to warm up to the idea a little more, but were still very cautious. Thankfully, Kara's offer for hugs was all that was needed to convince Haley to be the first to step up to the proverbial plate and put up with this. She didn't waste any time getting comfortable with Kara, in more ways than one, on the metal bed.

"Better hug me tightly, or I may just fall of this bed." Haley seductively said to Kara. "After all, it is kind of cramped up here. I may need to...connect with you a little more than with just my arms. I hope you're ready to take responsibility."

"Enough Smut!" Kiki ordered. "We're starting it now, so just go right to sleep!"

Kara waited on the others as they went about doing their own needs. Kiki then led them into another room and Kara crawled up onto the bed. As she already knew what was coming she could tell that when they saw the medical machine that Holly looked scared. "There's nothing to worry about this is all to help with things easier," Kara said.

Kiki again explained things to the Seras about the whole process so they. Would understand the twins seemed to warm up to the idea. Yet they still seemed cautious soon enough Haley once she learned about the hugs. Jumped onto the bed with Kara who was more than ready to give Haley what she asked for.

"I'll be hugging you tightly anyway so you need not worry. I just hope your ready for what's to come Haley." Kara then wrapped her arms around Haley in a tight hugging motion and pulled her. Closer to her kissing Haley on the forehead and for fun pinching her rear. Once everything was done on her part Kara waited a few moments and then fell right asleep she was tired after all so this helped set things up.

Even if the participants weren't tired, as soon as the light above the bed switched on and trailed onto them, they'd fall right to sleep. As Haley was still far too energetic from the mixture of all of the highly caffeinated drinks she'd consumed, the light had a hard time getting to work on her, despite how powerful the beam was. Eventually, she fell asleep as well and both girls were soon pulled into Haley's Soulscape...

..or not.

Instead of a nice timeline of events, Kara found herself looking upon what could only be likened to a static-ridden landscape which kept flickering in and out of existence accompanied by the usual fizz of static. Sometimes it looked vaguely like a timeline filled with events, but, other times, it looked like a barren landscape of consuming blackness with only tiny pockets of white light dotted around it. Inside the blackness, parts of it seemed to reflect the lights of the whiteness and draw it in before glowing black. Wait, aren't those things absorbing all the white energy black crystals?!

There was no mistaking it now after looking over it. The supposed well of inky blackness which flickered into existence was, indeed, a copse of jet black crystals. One point of white light among, now evident, five pockets of blinding white energy was drawing Kara closer and closer until a blinding white light cut off all vision. When the light finally dissipated Kara found herself some where she would never have believed to have found in such a girl like Haley's Soulscape.

A pristine marble expanse of tiled flooring was the first thing Kara saw when the light faded. She pushed herself up from the ground which, somehow, she was lying on, only to have an even more wondrous sight stretch out before her very eyes. Row upon row of wooden pews flanked a long corridor of red carpet across the marbled flooring up to an Altar beneath a statue of a presently unknown deity. From this distance, a knelt figure was in front of the altar looking towards it. At the ends of the numerous corridors of pews were arched marble hallways with pillars supporting them at regular intervals. At the top of these pillars were small gargoyles statues holding the only lights in this place, which were torches in sconces.

Behind Kara were a huge set of banded wooden double doors. No matter how much she tried, they refused to open for anyone. On these doors were carvings of things which Kara had only a small notion of. She felt like she'd seen these carvings somewhere before but, no matter how much she reflected on them, she couldn't remember where she saw them. On either side of the large doors were stained glass windows depicting some kind of large scale religious conflict.

In the corridors under the marble arches were a few sets of doors and some Candelabras on tables with offering bowls in front of them. Both arched hallways looked like mirrored reflections of one another. On the wall of the right-hand side hallway was a stained glass window featuring another strange pictogram which just seemed to gnaw away at Kara's memory. Behind the window seemed to be an outside courtyard with a large stone building in the centre of it.

At the far back of the grand vestibule, behind the Statue of the Deity and Altar, was another set of stained glass windows, however, from this distance and due to the fact that the huge statue covered most of them, Kara could not quite make out what they were depicting.

Somewhere, deep down inside her very core, Kara felt like there was a pressing reason as to why this place had summoned her here, and why it chose now to show itself to Kara.

With both girls now asleep Kara soon entered into Haley's Soulscape. At first, she looked around trying to find out where Haley could be but she didn't find her just yet. Instead, she found herself on a static-lidden wasteland that seemed to flicker in and out of existence. The land seemed covered in blackness with a few white light pockets here and there. But it appeared that black crystals were absorbing the light. Moments later a blinding light filled the area and Kara was blinded only to find herself someplace new.

She found herself upon a marble floor and after getting up. Looked around to see wooden pews a red carpeted floor and some statue. It could only be said that Kara was in a church of some kind she saw a kneeling figure in front of the altar.

"Haley?" Kara called out.

Getting no answer she turned around to see the huge set of double doors. Trying to open them she found out they refused to open. Looking closer she saw small craving which looked like things she had seen before yet couldn't remember just where she had seen them. Turning away she looked around more of the place and got the feeling she had been summoned here for a reason. Seeing the large statues she walked over towards them hoping to get a better view of them.

Unsure of how else to proceed, with the only exit she could find being more like a painted on drawing than an actual door, Kara headed the only way which she could, which was toward the main altar, statue and the kneeling person.

The serenity of the place was the first thing which was noticeable. There was a clear feeling of peacefulness and calmness filling the atmosphere, with a hint of what could only be likened to...sadness? Despite how nice this place looked at present, it carried a slight feeling of a tragic event which happened in these very hallways. Destruction, death, sacrifice...hopelessness...

The only sound which filled this space was the gently echo of Kara's footsteps on the floor and the crackling of the braziers and torches lighting this place. The figure at the altar didn't seem to be showing any signs of life, like they were no more than the statue they were kneeling before. As Kara pressed on, the statue grew in size to fill nearly the entirety of the space between the podium and the ceiling, which was around 60ft up from the podium. The actual space of the corridor Kara was walking down, if all of the pews were removed, would easily be 30ft either way from her current position in the centre of the corridor. There was more than enough space in here to comfortable seat near enough a whole town of people.

Despite how much Kara examined the statue, she couldn't make out who it might be depicting. It was clearly a female, holding a set of scales in one hand and a rather ceremonial looking sword in the other, with the blade's tip resting on the floor. She could be one of the many known Deities representing the ideals of balance and Justice, or she may even be one of the lesser Pantheon's unnamed Deities.

While examining the place as much as she could, Kara found herself inching ever closer to the figure kneeling before the statue. At this distance, Kara could clearly make out that the figure was wearing traditional Clerical robes, white based with trims of red and gold at the hems, and they currently had the hood on the back of the outfit up. They appeared to be praying to this Deity, completely oblivious of Kara's presence.

Kara felt the serenity of the place it had a feeling of peacefulness and calmness. But she also felt a feeling of sadness as well this she could place on why. As she moved closer to the altar and the person before it she again called out to the person. "Haley?" Kara asked yet again she didn't get any sort of reply.

The only sound given was her footsteps and the crackling of the blaziers. Kara neared the statue to see that it went up 60ft. As he eyes were still looking at the statue she still couldn't make out what it was. Yet it appeared to hold a scale and a sword like it was balancing something. When Kara got closer to the person they appeared to be wearing cleric robes, white in color with trims of red and gold hems.

Feeling like trying something Kara reached out towards the person wanting. To place her hand upon their shoulder.

Kara, in an attempt to communicate with the only other person here, placed a hand on their shoulder. The figure's head moved slightly upward, still looking towards the statue. One of their hands reached up to Kara's hand and moved it off their shoulder. The hand was clearly feminine in appeared and had what could only be likened to a pair of ceremonial Clerical gloves, pristine white like the marble in the place with a large opal in the middle of the back of them, sewed to the material with gold and red thread.

"Why do you disturb my confession?" The figure asked, still looking at the statue. The voice sounded very much like a girl's, but it was hard to tell due to the fact that it was completely devoid of emotion.

The female began to rise to her feet, back still turned to Kara. The robe she was wearing appeared to be more like a mantle of decorum than proper clothing, as it was clear that it did not cover the front of this girl's body. However, it did reach down to near enough touch the floor, covering up most of the girl's back. The hood of the robe was pulled down to reveal pale blond hair, which unfolded from the hood to reach just above the middle of the girl's back. Over the top of her head, the tips of a circlet could be seen. The girl began to turn slightly towards Kara, still mostly looking at the statue, until she was side on to her, looking over her shoulder at the one who had prevented her repentance.

From the side, the robe was certainly known to be a mantle as the hems of the cover could be seen slightly. Symbols were sewn into the frontal hems of the robe. Symbols which Kara recognized. She'd seen these before, but where?! The hilt of a blood red sword could faintly be seen from behind the folds of the mantle. Now, from this angle, it was certain that this Cleric was indeed female.

She looked to be no older than fifteen years, blossoming into womanhood, but still far from blooming fully. Her grey eyes looked as devoid of emotion as her voice sounded, like she was trapped in the throes of a hypnotism, acting purely on instinct and routine rather than living. The circlet which could just be seen from the back of her head was pure silver, with opals embedded into the front, making it look more like a princess's tiara than a Religious servant's trinket. Her face was as pale as the polished marble of this building. All other details were obscured by her mantle.

Once her hand was on the girl's shoulder she felt the girl move her hand. Away looking closer they were wearing clothes and soon enough the girl spoke to the girl. "I wish to know just what this place is and who you could be?" Kara asked. After hearing the voice she wasn't sure if it was a girl or not seeing as it was hard to tell.

The girl rose to her feet and Kara saw that the top of the robe was pulled down. The girl had blonde hair atop her head was a circlet the girl turned closer to Kara. This gave her a better view seeing the symbols upon the robe which she had seen before somewhere. She could saw see a sword was with the girl and she appeared female. Yet looking closer the girl appeared to be around fifteen years of age and had grey eyes.

There seemed to be a devoid look of emotion in her eyes. Her voice sounded trapped within some kind of hypnotism. As Kara looked at the circlet closer she tried to think if she had seen that before or even the sword around her waist.

"Why are you in confession?" Kara asked.

Kara asked the girl questions.

"Is it not obvious? This place is a Monastery. Can you not tell?" The girl answered. "One must confess one's sins before their God, do they not? Have you sins to confess, or have you come for other reasons?"

Kara tried to appraise the girl more to scratch that nagging itch that she'd experienced symbolism like this before. It was hard to tell what the sword was, considering it was hidden behind the folds of the mantle. All that could be seen at present was a blood-red thin hilt with an emerald for a pommel. Judging by the look of the hilt's size, and the fact that it didn't appear to have been balanced for a heavy weapon, it could be assumed that the blade this girl bears is a Rapier. However, it could just be the hilt of a weapon which was not designed for combat, but for pure aesthetic quality, kind of like a religious symbol more than a combat weapon.

As Kara looked upon the markings, strange memories resurfaced. Flickers of markings carved into a wall were projected to the forefront of her mind before disappearing, like they were never their in the first place. An image of a door also appeared in her mind, but the door faded to become nothing more than a cold stone wall.

"Do you seek Her Guidance to bring Justice to those who have wronged you? Or do you seek Her Mercy to cleanse another's taint?" The girl asked Kara.

The girl then answered back to Kara.

It was just how she thought it was indeed a Monastery, The girl then wanted to know if Kara was here to confess her own sins or other reasons.

"I can tell that it is was just making sure, as for the reason I am here I'm looking for someone," Kara told her.

Kara couldn't quite see much of the sword seeing as how it was hidden. Behind the folds of the mantle, she could only see the hilt and pommel. The blade did look like some sort of Rapier yet it looked like something else to, Looking at the markings memories resurfaced flickers of markings carved into a wall flashed in her mind. They soon disappeared and an image of a door formed yet it faded as well.

The girl then asked another question.

"I seek her Mercy to cleanse another's taint'

Kara gave her reasoning for being in this space.

"Mercy..." A ghost of a smile formed on the girl's otherwise emotionless face. She then turned back to the statue. "That is not a word I have heard in many years."

The girl now looked up at the statue and seemed to be focused on the items the Deity was holding.

"A sword can bring Mercy by ending another's life." The girl commented. "And Balance may bring Mercy to those with power, but not to those on the wrong side."

She then turned back to Kara, this time, turning her whole body towards her.

Underneath the mantle the girl was wearing a simple white Clerical robe-like dress, following the same colour scheme as the rest of her attire, with gold buttons sewn onto the front. Around the rims of the buttons, tiny, near incomprehensible text lay, following every curve of the button. The red sword seen earlier did, indeed, appear to belong to a rapier. It, at present, stayed in its hilt, making any further appraisal of it impossible. Now that she was facing Kara, she could make out that the girl was wearing white buckled shoes on her feet. They looked like they were created for the sole purpose of being grouped with this outfit.

Now that she was facing Kara, the girl continued to speak.

"Do you seek Mercy for this person via the release of death, or do you seek Mercy through Balance?" The girl questioned once more. "Her sins will be Pardoned either way, though Balance must always be kept in check. For the release of sins from another, one must burden them themselves. The Burden of Murder through the release of death, or the Burden of shouldering those transgressions through Balance. Which do you seek?"

Kara could see a smile form on the girl's face when she said Mercy. "Those on the wrong side can also be given Mercy." Kara told the girl.

The girl then turned to face Kara fully giving her a few of her for the first time. Kara took in all that the girl was wearing and the rapier at her side. She let her eyes study in everything before the girl spoke once more to her.

"I seek the Mercy through Balance as the Burden of Murder is far to great, One can always learn from mistakes and make a better change for the future I should know."

Kara gave her answer.

"You are amusing." The girl answered. "Though your resolve is strong, you have not had enough experience yet."

The girl began to draw the sword from its hilt, revealing a blood red rapier etched with flowing religious script in a language lost to time. The handguard of the blade looked like blood red angle wings, which curved around to envelop the base of the blade.

"As my role of Pardoner, it is my sworn duty to test your resolve. Words can only carry shallow meaning, action is what truly shows a person's intent."

The Pardoner pointed the tip of the blade towards Kara. A thin beam of light shot forth from it, cascading over Kara.

"You must draw blood once from me, and then your first test shall be complete on your path of Atonement. One cannot cleanse another if they, too, are tainted themselves."

A blast of light shot forth from the Pardoner, forcing Kara back to the doorway of the grand vestibule, leaving a heft distance of 60ft between the pair.

"Act fast, corruption does not wait for one to be ready!" The Pardoner ordered from the other end of the room as she pointed the blade of her rapier upwards as light began to encircle her.

The girl thought Kara was amusing, "I believe that I have enough experience" Kara told her. She then drew her sword from its hilt. This wasn't something Kara was expecting as a battle was far from her mind. Before the girl spoke once more Kara looked around the room at the stained glass windows trying to see what they were showing in a better understanding. After the markings she had looked at before she tried to look upon them once more.

The girl then wished to gith Kara.

"Isn't there any other way I can be tested instead?" Kara asked. She wasn't sure what sort of effects a battle would have upon Haley's mind. The girl then told Kara that she needed only to draw blood before she passed the first test. A blast of light shot forth knowing Kara back to the doorway leaving her 60ft from the girl.

Kara could see that a light began to encircle her. Thinking quickly Kara decided to ask the girl another question.

"May I please know your name before the fight begins?" Kara asked.

Looking around the room Kara tried to see an easier way to move. Kara ran towards the right side of the room entering into one of the hallways with the pillars. This would give Kara a better chance at being defended from attacks as she could hide behind a pillar. As she was running she pointed her left hand towards the girl. "Wind Blade" Kara shoots three blades of the wind that attack the designated target. Which was the girl who she was now forced to fight Kara was passing between the first and second pillars when she had launched her attack.

Kara, strangely, asked for the Pardoner's name.

"I abandoned that long ago. I have no name now, simply my standing as a Pardoner." The Pardoner answered as the fight began.

Kara was about to charge off towards one of the pillars when something calling out to her in her mind stopped her dead in her tracks, just before she crashed into a Wall of Force covering the entirety of the space from floor to ceiling, and pillar to pillar. Crashing into a Wall this size would not have been good, and would have potentially been a waste of something which may be put to better use later. As expected, the Wind Blades she fired towards the Pardoner clattered harmlessly against this Wall of Force as well.

"Charging blindly into the unknown results in nothing but death!" The Pardoner cautioned. "One must know the battlefield as well as they know themselves if they wish the odds to be in their favour. Contemplation is key to preventing an untimely end."

Looking a little more closely, Kara could see at least four more walls spaced evenly at 10ft intervals across the expanse of the Grand Vestibule, all the same size as the one she was staring at now. She could charge through all of them and hope for the best, or she could try to heed the Pardoner's words and look for an alternative.

Kara's left hand twitched a little as images flashed into her mind:

 _A crystalline left hand holding an equally crystalline blade slowly rises, pointing the tip at the hallway in front of them. A thrum of dark energy shoots forth from the blade, as a black laser blasts down the Grand Vestibule. Numerous invisible walls shatter at the impact of the laser, leaving the path clear for them to move forward._

That looked like one solution, if she could figure out just how it happened.

The girl said she had abandoned her name long ago.

In her charge off towards one off towards on of the pillars. Something called out to her in her mind which caused her to stop dead in her tracks. A Wall of Force was covering the space between the floor and the ceiling, and pillar to pillar. Her attack struck the wall harmlessly she looked back towards the girl who then spoke once more to her.

"I know myself better than anyone"

Kara looked around to see four more walls that were spaced at 10ft intervals While she was still looking at the girl Kara decided to try and use the ring against her. While looking around with her eyes to try and get a better understanding of the surrounding area. Her gaze traveled towards the nearest window perhaps if she blasted out the window. She could bypass the walls and enter in from another window that was closer to the girl. Kara was about to move towards the window when her left hand twitched a little.

Images flashed into her mind.

She saw a hand holding a crystalline blade pointing down the hallway. Then a blast of dark energy shot off numerous invisible walls shattered which. Left the path to move forward empty yet the images passed and Kara. Was left wondering what she had just seen it looked like on path she could take, As she looked forward again at the statue near the girl she saw again that they were holding a sword could they have been the one to shot the dark energy?

With Kara still near the first Wall of Force, she called forth her blade. Using her left hand she pointed it down the hallway like she had seen. In the images from moments ago gathering dark energy into the tip of her blade Kara fires off the blast of dark energy down the hallway, Thinking that maybe the statue would mirror her movements and blast down the walls.

Waiting to see what sort of effects her spell would have on the wall Kara again looked. Around the Monastery once more as she slowly looked around she spotted a set of doors. Down the hallway upon the right side of the room where she currently was moving 10ft. To the right following the Wall of Force she reached the set of doors and used her right hand to try and open the door maybe if it opened she could bypass the walls. And enter in from another door further ahead.

"Overconfidence leads to defeat. Nobody can fully know their own self, as we each harbor secrets not even we, ourselves, are aware of." The Pardoner countered. "Each soul contains complexities which not one person can ever fully understand."

Kara tried to use the ring she was given against her current adversary.

The ring harmlessly fizzled out once more. Scanning this opponent was not going to be easy.

Next, Kara decided to react to the images she had seen in her mind. She tried using her normal blade to blast down the walls, but to no avail. Much like her earlier shots at the wall, it simply stopped upon impact, not even scratching the wall. Perhaps she was not using the right weapon to do so? Her left hand was positively begging her to put away her current weapon and try summoning it forth again. Would Kara comply?

The ring had no such luck in finding out just who the person was. All she got was a fizzle and some static when she tried to blast down the walls. Once again nothing happened this upset her slightly as the girl again spoke to her.

"Then what are your secrets why not tell me them?" Kara asked.

Again her left hand was twitching as it trying to tell her something again. Looking down at it Kara wondered what this could all mean. Deciding to see if she could get those visions once again like before Kara put her sword away. Maybe this way her hand would stop bothering her as well she didn't want to have a whole fight with a shaking hand.

"Damn hand stops bugging me," Kara called out.

She then sheathed her sword while remaining where she was. Her left hand was still bothering her even after the weapon was put away. She then redrew the weapon in one quick motion.

Kara tried to coax the Pardoner's secrets out of her. She simply responded with:

"When you are deemed worthy, then you shall know. Until then, prove your worth!"

Kara decided to give in to the sensation she was receiving from her left hand. When Kara sheathed her old sword, and attempted to redraw it, it looked completely different. This was, most certainly, not her old sword. A thin blade of jet black crystal, much like the ones she saw in the visions, appeared in her left hand before a voice entered her mind...

When the weapon of black crystal appeared in Kara's hand, she heard a voice inside of her mind. The voice sounded female, and quite young at that, most likely around the twin's age, if not older.

"Now you answer the call. Couldn't you have done it earlier? I was getting bored just watching you flail around like a blind swordswoman." The voice intoned, heaving a heavy sigh as well. There was nobody else present, and it most certainly wasn't coming from Kara's current opponent. It sounded like the voice was coming from the blade in her hand. "Anyways, you seem a little stuck and looked like you needed some help so, in all my kindness, I'm here to offer some assistance. Just say the word and I'll tell you how to get around all of this. Well, what d'you say? Wanna give it a go?"

Kara looked at the new sword she had drawn it looked like the crystal sword. She had seen in the visions from earlier. She then heard a voice speak to her inside of her head she listened to what it had to say.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just speak to me like this instead of using my hand?" Kara spoke to the voice. She was still looking at the blade where the voice was coming from. The sword then offered to help Kara get through the walls if she'd only ask.

"I can use the help tell me what I must do?"

Kara stated that there was an easier means of communication. The voice in the sword simply sighed once more and mumbled something before giving an answer.

"I can't just pop up inside people's minds like that. I must be held before I can talk to people otherwise the link isn't made. I'm not all powerful, by no stretch of the imagination, but I am pretty powerful." The voice answered. "I had to get your attention and get you to draw me otherwise we wouldn't be able to talk, and the only way I knew how was through itching your hand."

Kara agreed to the offer from the mysterious blade. The voice let out a delighted giggle before telling Kara what to do.

"I knew you would be more than willing to comply, so, here's what you must do..."The voice replied.

The same visions appeared in Kara's mind as before, raising the crystal blade and blasting out a jet of dark energy.

"Seems simple enough?" The voice asked. "If so, then get to it!"

The sword sighed when Kara mentioned speaking to her in an easier way. "Fine, fine you have your way of doing things." Kara spoke to it. She heard the blade giggle to her as it was delighted with what she had done. The sword then showed her what she must do as the visions entered her mind once more.

"So, do you know anything about the girl who stands before me?" Kara asked the blade.

She then pointed the blade at the walls and fired the blast of dark energy at them.

Kara requested if the Sword knew anything about their current opponent.

"Yup, guess I do." The Blade answered. "Why ask?"

Kara decided to go along with what the blade stated. Like before, she raised her weapon and pointed it towards the Walls of Force down the middle corridor. Unlike before, however, the jet of dark energy which emanated from this blade was much more powerful that anything Kara had ever created before. It blasted straight down the corridor, accompanied by the sound of five Walls of Force all shattering simultaneously. before dissipating into a single thin line of black crystal before returning into the blade.

"I love it when things go boom." The Blade giggled. "Now then, let's go!"

Upon the sound of all the Walls she had put up shattering, The Pardoner looked down the aisle towards Kara with what could only be likened to a shocked emotionless expression. She then noticed the blade inside of Kara's hand and her aggression became more apparent.

"You seek to taint this sacred place with that accursed object?!" The Pardoner exclaimed. "You are no better than the Daemon that inhabits that foul creation!"

In a blur of speed, the Pardoner charged towards Kara, easily cutting down the 60ft between the pair and aimed a single thrust at Kara's chest.

The blow missed, aimed a little too far left to pierce where Kara's heart should be.

"Because I wish to know anything that you know can be useful?" Kara asked.

Once the blast of dark energy struck the walls they shattered and all five walls. Were destroyed this gave Kara an easier time of getting to the girl before her. The girl seemed angry and the blade was happy at what had happened.

"At least you are no longer hiding," Kara told the girl.

Kara when she heard that a Daemon inhabited the sword she wondered who it was. "Your name isn't by any chance Erys?" Kara asked the blade. The girl then tried to attack Kara yet missed with her attack this gave Kara a chance to attack back.

She raised her left hand and sliced down with it at the girl.

"Like what?" The Blade asked. "You've really gotta stop beating about the bush. If you wanna know something then say you do!"

Kara asked if the being inside of the blade was called 'Erys'.

"Well, whaddya know. That is my name." Erys giggled. "Guess I'm quite the celebrity. Of course, you aren't my true wielder. I'm just offering my aid while she's asleep."

Seeing an opportunity for attack, Kara attempted to strike at her opponent.

The Pardoner effortlessly dodged the attempted strike and tried to attack back.

"So, you are Erys then I was told about you. Plus I know who your true wielder is" Kara told Erys.

She missed with her attack upon the girl.

"You can tell me for starters just what do you know if these black crystals?" Kara asked to Erys

Kara then got ready to dodge the attack from the girl. She jumped back to avoid the attack and the swung the sword at the girl once more.

"Yeah, I guess you would." Erys answered absentmindedly. "What do you know of me?"

Kara asked Erys about the black crystals.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Erys chuckled. "I know all about them. How much do you know?"

Kara attempted to strike her opponent again.

Succeeding on knocking Kara's blade to the side, her opponent thrust swiftly twice.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Kara told her. She wasn't about to tell Erys what she knew about her yet. "I want to know everything about those damn crystals" Kara told her. She was getting annoyed that she could strike the girl. Who parried her attack and attacked twice with her own weapon.

Kara tried to parry the first attack but she failed she felt the blade strike her chest, She cried out in pain and again the second attack struck her, Again she cried out in pain as blood ran down her chest she was pissed off now.

"Hit her, hit her" Kara yelled at the damn blade. As she swung it at the girl hoping to hit her with her next attack.

Kara didn't seem to happy with the roundabout responses she was getting from Erys, who just chucked at the rising anger of her wielder.

"They're pretty." Erys simply answered. "And the pets to their Empress, yours truly."

The strikes connected with Kara, who took two of the three attacks as light blazed forth from her to shield against the first.

Kara was getting agitated with Erys's inability to strike.

"It's not my fault you're bad at hitting things." Erys countered. "Okay, I can make it easier for you to hit, but it'll cost you. Wanna go for it?"

Kara tried, once more to strike her opponent.

Like before, the pardoner effortlessly sidestepped the blow with a clang of steel on crystal as she flourished once more.

Seeing as how a melee was getting both sides nowhere, the Pardoner disengaged from combat by full-withdrawing up to around 20ft away.

Kara just ignored Erys who seemed to enjoy her rise in anger.

She had tried to attack the girl once more who just side-stepped the attack. Erys offered to help her but Kara refused instead, she was going to sheath the blade.

"No thanks, I'll do this myself."

Kara then sheathed the crystal blade and put it away. She then held up her hands in surrender "you win you are must better than I am I forfeit" Kara told the girl.

Kara decided to ignore the offer proposed by Erys, who just huffed angrily at the dismissal.

"Giving up so soon? Maybe my true wielder has more courage than you do." Erys stated as the connection was cut from sheathing the blade.

Kara decided to surrender as the fight was not going her way.

"If you put your faith in a Daemon's offer, you are not yet ready to walk the path of the Sinless." The Pardoner countered as the effects coating the pair faded. "Return when you are truly ready to shed your sins to take on those of another."

Kara was unceremoniously subconsciously booted from the Monastery to Haley's side in her own Soulscape. Haley didn't seem to think Kara had been gone for long at all, if her greeting was anything to go by.

"Oh, glad you could make it." Haley happily greeted Kara. "So, what do we do when we're here?"

"You're just better than me" Kara simply said. That was all that she said she just turned and walked away as the area around her vanished and she was back with Haley once more. Who seemed to greet her like nothing had happened.

"This place here around us let's one show the other certain memories. Like for example say you wanted to show me the day we first met. We would both relive those memories once again one can also learn important things about the other. Things that normally someone wouldn't know about." Kara explained to Haley she wasn't going to tell Haley what she already saw.

"So, what have you been up to before I arrived?" Kara asked.

Kara explained the science behind Soulscapes, or as much as she knew. Haley seemingly absorbed all the information with slight nods before answering Kara's next question.

"I've only just got here as well, so I've just been looking over everything here. You arrived here around a few seconds after me? What do you expect me to do?" Haley questioned, a little confused by Kara's question. "Anyway, do we just, like, pick a place and then fly there?"

At present, a few spots were open on the Timeline. One of them looked like a cliffside house with a landslide happening on the cliffs near it, another looked like a Hospital of sorts, but not any normal kind. There was, strangely, one spot which was listed as this very day's date, and it seemed to have taken place at the School.

After Kara explained things to Haley she seemed to get the jest of it. Before explained what she was doing while Kara was away.

"I'm not really sure just look around the place, as to how we get there we can fly or walk." Kara pointed out as she looked around at the few spots open on the Timeline. Kara looked around at them she spotted several of them not really sure which she wanted to enter into first.

"Let's try this one" Kara mentioned.

She walked over to one of the open Timelines mentioned for Haley to follow her. Once Haley was beside her she gently took her younger sister's hand and walked inside.

Kara decided to go for the World Titled in a rather negative way from the previous day. As usual, they were ported into the world when they decided which one to go to.

"Might have thought you'd choose this one." Haley smirked as the light from the Teleportation faded and the pair found themselves in the Sera bathroom, where Holly was helping Haley wash her back.

"I guess this one is more about Holly than me." Haley cut in after the scene was displayed. "She was really beating herself up over falling out with you back then. However, I couldn't do anything to ease the pain she was feeling, even if I knew what caused it. As you could see, I was in no condition to move around at all after that fight."

"I wanted to help, I really did, but I can't speak for my sister. Even when I tried what I could to help you two make up, you still argued after Kiki stepped in. I guess I'm nothing more than a kid who thinks too highly of herself. Holly's getting stronger every day. and I'm still wetting the bed like a baby and acting so childish. I want to grow up, too, and not be left behind. I know that the day will come when Holly will no longer need me and want to go her separate ways, and I'm really scared of that day. I'm nothing without Holly, nothing more than a hyperactive kid who refuses to listen and grow up."

After they went through the portal Haley spoke up. "There was a lot that I would have liked to pick from. But I honestly want to know what happened after I left the other day." Kara tells her.

Kara and Haley appeared in the Sera bathroom where both twins where Holly was helping. Haley washes herself she watched the events take place. And indeed, it was more about Holly than Haley this made Kara happy in learning that Haley had helped Holly out.

"I thank you for helping her out with things. You've even helped me out with something as well remember." Kara then turned to Haley as she spoke more about herself she listened to all that was said and kneeled down beside her.

"You did help in more ways than one you always have. You are not a kid you're more grown up than you think since I've met you, Haley, you have indeed grown up. You have got stronger and while you may have those problems I bet you will grow out of them, You will never be left behind you have me and Lilly and will always have Holly. Why not try and tell Holly how you really feel if you haven't done so already. I still say that that's what I like about you I like your hyperactiveness you're fun and exciting to be around. I'm glad that I've become your older sister and you mean a lot to me Haley."

Kara then hugged Haley close to her.

Kara tried to comfort Haley, but it didn't seem to work.

"You're only just saying that to make me feel better." Haley answered with a weak smile as her eyes began to mist up. "I can't keep living in my Sister's shadow and hounding her no end. She's got the right to start her own life. I wouldn't want to burden her any more than I already do."

Kara hugged Haley close as she began to sob gently.

"Everyone says I act without thinking and not care about what trouble I may get people in. Even today I...I...I did something I shouldn't have."

The bath scene began to fade as the next scene rolled in. This one was set a little after Kara's argument with the Sera's for endangering Holly. Holly had locked herself away in the bedroom, leaving Haley outside. Haley appeared to be trying to talk her out of her seclusion.

"C'mon, you can't spend all day in there." Haley called through the door a she knocked on it to try and get Holly's attention. "We may have a bathroom and loads of snacks, but what about Lilly?"

There was no answer, not even a knock back.

"Lilly's locked herself away as well because of it all. She doesn't want to risk getting us hurt anymore."

Still no answer.

"Open up...please..." Haley's insistence began to fade as her voice started to crack. "Please..."

"Both Holly and Lilly locked themselves in their rooms after you left. They didn't want to see one another at all. I was the only one who didn't shut myself away. Lilly said it was because she didn't want us to get hurt, or for you to come back. You really made her angry when you tried to attack Holly." Haley informed Kara. "Holly didn't say anything. Well, she couldn't really, of course. She could have at least written a note for me. I guess I was kind of exiled by the both of them as I was the only one who beleived that it wasn't really you who tried to attack Holly, but something else. You see, we both use the same kind of powers, don't we? I know that there are a lot of times when I don't really feel myself when fighting. I feel like there's something else inside of me trying to get me to do bad things. It scares me..."

In trying to comfort Haley it didn't seem to work like Kara wanted it to.

"You're not a burden to her you have never been Haley. Everything I just said to you before I meant you're a lot closer to me than any of our other sisters." She then felt as Haley started to sob gently mentioning she had done something she shouldn't have. "I am a like that to I act sometimes without thinking like today with Chloe and what did you do today?" Kara asked.

The bath scene faded and the next scene came up. She could see that this took place after she had left and Holly appeared to be in her room. While Haley tried to talk her out of it she listened to what was said. She didn't know what to say but it seemed that whatever Haley tried it didn't seem to work Haley in the scene started to get sad.

"I didn't mean to do what I did Kiki angered me a lot about what she said about me. Everything she had said about me was true, I did things one shouldn't do with someone your age and even though Kiki was controlling Holly falling under the full might of what I truly am it scares me." Kara told Haley.

Haley spoke some more and Kara listened.

"Yes we do have the same kind of powers it also scares me to think. About what will happen if the same thing were to ever happen to you as it has done to me? For back when I was younger after my mother's death. My father forced me to fall to that darker side of me he blamed my mother's death on me."

Kara turned to Haley after a moment of silence.

"I will help you in any way that I can to help you learn the truth about things. I will always be there to protect you Haley for I don't want something to ever happen to you." Kara wanted to tell Haley the truth about things but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Kara asked what Haley did before the next image came in. Her answer was vague, at best.

"I hurt some people in my class." Haley answered. "They were picking on Holly, so I just lashed out without thinking."

After the second scene, Kara gave a little more information about her past relating to the topic of discussion.

"Everyone wants to protect me and I can't even help them." Haley countered. "Why am I so weak? Why can't I do anything without other people's help?"

The second scene faded to darkness as the third one came in. This scene showed Haley sitting alone in the bathroom. As the lights were on, it must have been time for her evening bath. The clock on the wall showed that it was coming up to nine in the evening.

"All day and not a single word from either." Haley said to herself. "Have I upset them? Do they hate me as well?"

Haley began to curl up into a ball on the shower stool and quietly started crying.

"Why won't they come out? Why do they leave me? I hate being alone!"

Suddenly, Haley looked up and gasped.

"Huh?" Haley questioned nothingness, like she had just heard something. "Wait, who said that?!"

No answer, yet Haley seemed to have heard something.

"So, you really think that?!" Haley asked. "Wait, how do I know you're not tricking me?!"

More one sided conversing.

"You promise you're not lying? Pinky swear?"

Haley smiled as she removed herself from her ball and held her hands out in front of her, like she was about to accept something.

"Use me. I will make you stronger. I promise you I will help you protect your sisters." A familiar childish voice sounded. A black crystal blade appeared in Haley's hands.

Static overcame the entire screen as the images began to overlap one another, kicking both girls out of the vision and back into the Soulscape selection screen.

"Now, now. A girl must keep her secrets." Erys giggle in Kara's mind,

"Wait, did I break something?" Haley asked, expecting to be accused of wrecking the World.

Haley gave Kara a vague answer about what she had done the day before.

"Was that why Holly was hurt?" Kara asked. After she had told Haley some more she heard Haley speak again.

"You're not weak you can help others you've helped me in more ways then one." Kara tried to tell Haley. Kara then saw as the third scene came about she saw that Haley was in the bathroom talking to herself. Kara then saw as Haley was crying when talking to herself she then spoke to someone who Kara couldn't hear at first, It wasn't until the end that Kara heard the voice and saw Haley holding the crystal sword.

"No, don't touch it get rid of it please get rid of it" Kara yelled out. But she couldn't do anything to chance what had already happened. Soon the images changed to static and they were knocked out of it and back into the Soulscape. She heard Ery's voice speak up to her.

"Stop using her for your own amusement use me instead please, leave Haley alone and use me instead!" Kara told Erys.

Haley thought she did something wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Haley," Kara told her. Kara was shaking now it had already happened Haley had made contact with Erys sooner than Kara had thought. If only she had not have left the Sera Manor maybe things would have changed.

"Where's the fun in that? My Mistress has already been picked, and she's the prime candidate." Erys simply answered, ending the answer with a chuckle.

"So, I take it you broke it?" Haley asked, seeing as how Kara looked scared. "I think we both broke it."

"Are you both okay? ANSWER ME!" Kiki shouted through the device back in the main room. "Answer me, please!"

"Oh, wait, isn't that Kiki trying to talk to us?" Haley questioned, "What's got her so worried?"

"I know what you have planned for her to do. I won't let you harm her or those I care about Erys mark my words I will stop you I WILL STOP YOU!" Kara screamed out at Erys. This would confuse Haley as to who Kara was speaking to. She then turned to Haley "That crystal sword if you still have it get rid of it please get rid of it. You don't know what you're getting yourself into please Haley get rid of it." Kara begged her she was crying now. Really starting to cry Kara felt herself being overcome with grief over what had happened and what was to come. "Haley please whatever that voice promised to give you or help you with it's all a lie. You don't need her strength you are already strong enough if you want to get stronger I'll teach you please!" Kara ranted.

Haley then thought Kara had broken it. She didn't know how to respond to it she didn't know how to act with how she was currently doing this would only confuse Haley.

She then heard Kiki yelling to them.

"No, I'm not okay please get us out of here Kiki. I've spoken to the person in the vision your Uncle showed us already. She has already made contact it's too late I was already too late to prevent it" Kara cried out. She was crying hard now having thought things were going in her favor. That she still had time to save Haley from Erys schemes. "I-I can't take this anymore why are these things happening to me" Kara sadly said.

Kara tried to beg Haley to get rid of the sword.

"Why would I want to get rid of her? She seems nice." Haley simply answered, looking a little confused at Kara's strange behaviour. "Are you just jealous that I've got a cool sword and you haven't?"

Kara, once more, spiraled out of control.

"We don't have time for your pity-party. You have to get out of there RIGHT NOW!" Kiki ordered. "Kid, grab her and drag her out of there if you have to!"

Haley did as was instructed and forcibly dragged Kara out of the Soulscape. For a small girl, she was quite strong. As soon as the pair found themselves back in reality, the system they were in announced a rather troubling statement.

"SYSTEM ERROR! VIRUS DETECTED IN OS! SHUTTING DOWN TO PREVENT FURTHER CORRUPTION. COMMENCE QUARANTINE!"

"If she hadn't dragged you out of there, you both would have been deleted as viruses!" Kiki angrily lectured Kara. "Pull yourself together and tell me what the hell happened?! Last thing we saw was the Kid reaching her arms out and then the system started freaking out."

Kara even with her strange behaviour and Haley being confused. Only made her even further go out of control. "Because she's evil you don't know what you have gotten yourself into." Kara tried to tell her even when Haley thought she was jealous of her having the sword. Kara wanted to tell Haley the truth of what Erys does to her. Yet couldn't bring herself to do it just knew Haley wouldn't believe her at all. "I'm not jealous."

As Kara was crying Kiki ordered Haley to pull her out and Kara awoke back. In the real world with her arms wrapped tightly around Haley not wanting to let her go. The system was then shut down due to a virus in the system. "Don't lecture me about what may have happened!: Kara snapped back at Kiki. Who wanted to know just what had happened before the system went crazy.

"I-I heard the voice I've spoken to the one named Erys she's the form of a crystal sword," Kara whispered to Kiki in her ear. Trying to get herself to calm down like she was ordered to do.

Lilly and Hilly quickly went over to check up on Haley to ensure that nothing had happened to her either physically or mentally. During this time, Kiki and Kara were having their private chat.

Kara tried to tell Kiki about Erys, but something intervened.

"What did I tell you about a girl and her secrets? You're one awful person to tell secrets to." Erys cooed to Kara. "No telling, you naughty girl, you."

The others went to check on Haley to see how she was doing. Letting Kara speak with Kiki about things in private. When Kara tried to speak to Kiki about things she heard Erys speaking to her once more.

"There are others who already know about you stopping me here will do you no good," Kara told Erys.

No matter how much Kara tried to inform Kiki about what had happened, her mouth just refused to orate the words her brain was telling her to. Instead, she ended up giving away that she was just as confused as Kiki and had no idea what happened.

"Oh, really?" Erys giggled. "You certainly sound like you've got panties in a knot over me. Am I really that irresistible, cursed with this adorableness which sets people against one another? Do you really want a piece of me that badly? I can promise you that I'm just as good, if not better, than my Mistress and her sister. Unlike them, I know what I'm doing. Care to give me a try? I promise I won't disappoint that lecherous fixation of yours."

"This is getting us nowhere." Kiki answered with a shake of her head. "Something bugged the system and we've no idea what. Until we're certain it's safe, we're not using it."

Again and again Kara tried to tell Kiki about Erys but her mouth wouldn't work which. Just led to Kiki thinking she was crazy so Kara gave up. Erys spoke up again and Kara didn't want to answer her not at this time she didn't want another battle. "Leave me alone" Kara finally said.

Since the system was bugged they couldn't use it anymore.

"I want to go to bed." Kara just said.

"Nope. Don't wanna." Erys curtly answered back, dismissing Kara's lack of enthusiasm to talk. "I'm bored and you're fun to play with."

Kara just wanted to head off to bed.

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you. However, I've got stuff to do so I'll be staying up for a bit longer. I've gotta fix this system and also do that stuff you asked me to do."

Erys wanted to have more fun with her and refused to leave her alone. "Fine if you want to have your blasted fun we can do whatever makes you happy!" Kara snapped at Erys.

"I understand I need to clear my head and get some fresh air." Kara told Kiki. She looked over at her sisters who were still checking on Haley. She gave her a sad look and left the room the clear her head for a while.

Kara decided to leave the room after saying her piece to Kiki. Now that she was alone, Erys was a bit less hidden in her motives.

"I thought you wanted to ask me some questions, or have you got the answers you wanted?" Erys asked Kara. "Ask away, and I may grace it with an answer."

Kara walked down the hall she headed towards the training room first. Just to see what Ryu was doing so she could get a taste of how things would be for tomorrow morning.

"Those black crystals that I saw outside of the Monastery what are they?" Kara asked.

Kara didn't really see much in regards to what kind of things Ryu did for training alone. All she saw was him standing in the middle of a pure white dome like room supposedly taking part in some form of combat. Perhaps Virtual Reality training is what he did off duty, when he didn't have a partner to fight with?

"I already told you. They're my loyal subjects and pets." Erys answered, sounding a little unimpressed. "They're pretty, smart, ever so loyal and super strong!"

Kara saw Ryu standing in the middle of a pure white dome. As she watched him it seemed kinda boring if that's what he called training then it wasn't really fun. She watched him for some time even wanting to go up and speak to him. But with her current mind set she couldn't bring herself to do that.

"What sort of powers to these things have?" Kara asked.

"Lots of powers. More than you can imagine." Erys answered, sounding very pleased with herself. "They are, after all, my loyal subjects, willing to do whatever their Empress requests of them."

While the training looked very boring from the outside, it was probably a completely different matter on the inside of the room.

"Why not tell me what they can do instead of being so secretive?" Kara asked.

Kara then went and walked into the room she took some time to look around it.

"Because you never asked." Erys simply countered. "What do you want to know them to do? They can do a lot of things. You have to be more specific if you want any real answers."

As soon as Kara passed by the threshold of the door, she appeared in what could only be likened to an RPG Dungeon. The walls and flooring looked to be inside a Sanctum of sorts, and it was clear what was attacking Ryu. They turned out to be Skeletal footsoldiers, wielding a variety of weapons. Suddenly, Ryu's weird actions had some ground to them as he was parrying spear strikes while dodge-rolling out of the way of Morning Star attacks.

Erys answers were not helping in matters. "Can one create things out of them like creatures say Golems or wolves?" Kara asked her.

As Kara walked further into the room she saw what appeared to be Skeletal footsoldiers. Wielding a variety of weapons attacking Ryu who was parrying their attacks with dodge-rolling. Kara used this time to study Ryu's movements maybe if she knew what he could to it would help her out?

"Yes." Erys answered. "Though, we don't tend to 'create' them, as it's very resource taxing. Instead, we 'acquire' the vessels from things which no longer need them. Costs a lot less time and more can be commanded that way."

As the fantasy battle was raging on, Ryu continued to dodge as many hits and parry as much as possible but, even with his ability, some things still managed to connect with him. While no outward damage was visible, a small 'x' appeared above his head, showing three non-coloured other 'xs' waiting to be filled in, That was probably a hit counter.

Kara learned that they can also be used to create things. But it was a very taxing thing to do "I also know they can create weapons like the sword I and Haley have?" Kara thought for a moment. "Why Haley what is it about her that drew you to her?"

She watched as Ryu kept on dodging the hits but a few did score some marks on him. "Is this the sort of thing we will be doing?" Kara called out to him.

"Weapons, armour, you name it. Crystal can make anything as long as I command it to and know what it looks like." Erys proudly answered. "She just kind of reminded me of...well...me! Adorable and energetic, loved by all and not corrupted by 'Social Norms' or 'Justice'."

Erys pretty much spat out the last two terms used in that statement.

Kara called out to the busy Ryu, who simply shouted 'Pause!'. The simulation stopped in its place.

"Thought you had other things to do." Ryu answered as he sheathed his sword. "As for your question, no, we won't be doing this. We'll instead, be fighting one another. Simulations are predictable and easy to outsmart, whereas human opponents aren't."

"Can you teach me how to control those things and do you know of a Tower where a lot of black crystal is loacted at?" Kara asked. Erys then told Kara that Haley reminded her of herself this didn't really clear up matters.

After Kara had spoken to Ryu he paused his work out and turned to her.

"I did, I'm here to see what sort of things we are going to be doing" Kara tells him. She knew they would be fighting each other. "Care to try out your skill against me?" Kara asked. Thinking that maybe a battle would help set her mind clear of her earlier problems.

"Nope, you can't control them. Only their Empress can." Erys answered. "You really undermine me by asking about a single tower made of Crystal. What do you take me for?"

Kara asked if Ryu wanted to battle.

"You look more ready for bed than fighting." Ryu answered with a slight chuckle. "If you're up for a fight, then I guess we can go for the training session this evening after all."

Ryu closed down the current simulation, returning the room to the empty white space it was, and headed over to a doorway near the back of the room. He opened the doors, revealing a small storage closet, and pulled out two bamboo swords. They looked close to Kendo blades, non-lethal but could still cause some pain. He kept one himself and handed one over to Kara.

"First to get five strikes against the other, or disarm them, wins." Ryu informed Kara. "Think you're ready for terraforming yet? If not, we can keep the room as is."

Kara had first listened to what was said by Erys. "I take you for a fool actually, but do you know of this tower or not?"

Ryu mentioned about Kara being more ready for bed than a battle.

"I've had a long time maybe I'll tell you about it sometime," Kara mentioned back. She then thought about what else to say but didn't she was tired like he had mentioned but after. All that had happened recently she just wanted to get it off her mind.

"That's all wouldn't a real battle be better or would that come later?" Kara asked. She took the kendo sword that was given to her and looked at it. Ryu mentioned something about terraforming Kara had a small idea of what that meant.

"That would be like changing this room to another landscape right?" Kara asked at first and then nodded her head. "Sure we can do that."

Kara brazenly insulted her questioning tool.

"Why ask a fool for knowledge like that?" Erys coldly replied. "Why ask a fool all the questions you have asked me? Why ask a fool to aid you?"

The link between the two was severed after that comment. Perhaps insulting Erys was not a good idea, considering who she currently holds hostage?

"No offense, but I'm not really interested in your personal life." Ryu curtly answered.

Kara asked if a real battle would be better.

"First rule of any fight: 'Known thine enemy'. It's foolish to enter into a full conflict with an opponent you known nothing about." Ryu explained. "Diving headfirst like that into a real battle will likely result in getting yourself killed."

Kara decided to opt for the terraforming option.

"If you insist. I'll start it off with something simple." Ryu shrugged as he took up position opposite Kara, around ten feet away at present.

After a few moments, the white of the room was replaced by what could only be likened to grassy plains. The ground was relatively flat, with only a few minor hills here and there. There was a slight wind force blowing from Kara's left, but it wasn't that strong at present. The expanse of land seemed to stretch out for a good few meters all around, but there was a slight purple dome preventing movement more than twenty feet either direction from Kara's current position. It was amazing how a plain white room could become open plains like this in the blink of an eye.

"Know the environment." Ryu informed Kara. "Know the traction of the ground, know the speed of the wind, know the layout of the battlefield. All of this is key to victory. When you are ready, try to strike me."

Kara had insulted Erys by calling her a fool. She only came to think she had a mistake on it later after Erys had just repiled to her coldly and then cut of contact. "I don't know" Kara finally said she just sighed in defeat, "I guess that works out then." Kara answered to Ryu.

Ryu then explained it was better to know the enemy before rushing head long into battle. "So, this is for us to test one another out for starters to see what we can do. Then once we learn more about each other we can change things which shall aid us?" Kara asked.

Ryu then went with something simple. Kara watched as she the room changed into a grassy plain she saw that the ground was flat and had a few hills before feeling the wind on her face. She thought that would have given her an advantage if used in a real battle.

"Knowing the environment will also help out if one were to know everything. About this area here they can use it to their advantage and disadvantage to tricking the enemy." Kara first looked around more of the land taking in everything she saw studying it like Ryu pointed out. Once it was over she then charged towards him to attack.

"Exactly. I don't know your fighting style, and you don't known mine, so this will give us both a chance to learn one another's strengths and weaknesses, and it will also allow me to come up with training plans should there be a need of them." Ryu explained.

Kara seemed to understand the importance of battlefield knowledge in combat. Kara then charged at Ryu and the battle began.

Ryu effortlessly parried and dodged Kara's strikes, only taking a total of two blows over the course of the combat when the opportunity for retaliation came about afterwards. He picked up on Kara's preferred striking angle and predicted the power of each strike based on the angle given, allowing for perfect parries to knock Kara's sword-arm back enough for him to strike. While Kara showed potential promise for good swordsmanship, he expected that the day had taken its toll on her, resulting her her sluggish movements and predictable attacks. When the battle was over, Ryu patted Kara on the shoulder.

"You've got talent, but you're not using it right. Rest up a little and come back when you're at full strength. Fighting while fatigued is not the best choice. It makes your attacks easy to pick up on and your dodges harder to execute." Ryu informed Kara. "You put too much effort into your swings, which leaves your recoil harder to return from."

All that Ryu said was indeed true about each other. As this would be good training for the both of them as starting slowly they could study the others strangths and weaknesses. "I understand what you say as it wouldn't be wise to know everything all at once." Kara answered.

Once the battle began and after Kara had started to attack. She came to learn that she was outclassed for Ryu dodged and parried her attacks. With little effort only taking two attacks from her strikes. Kara tried to study what Ryu could do but couldn't truly focus on the battle at hand. Her she was indeed far too tired from all the days events. Which made everything she had done easier to read and understand.

Once the battle was done Kara was surprised by the pat on the shoulder. "I-I had thought I could do better I should have waited until I was in better shape. I can learn from this to better myself next time I promise I will be better then this."

Kara took the loss quite hard.

"You did well." Ryu answered. "Everyone has to start somewhere, no matter what the situation in question in. After all, we can't get better if we don't know where we need to improve. Everything takes time."

Ryu, in regards to Kara's self-depreciation, put this particular trait down to what he knew of her previous mentor.

"I'm not going to expect perfect results from anyone, not even myself. Everyone has somewhere where they need to improve, and nobody is perfect at anything. Everyone strives for perfection, it's what keeps us going." Ryu explained. "All I ask is that you take what you have learned from this fight and use it to improve your skills for when we next clash blades."

While Kara had taken the loss hard she was still surprised that Ryu. Was being nice to her she wasn't used to this at all she was always used to being yelled at. Or beaten down with harsh words making Kara always feeling sorry for herself. "I know everything takes time yet sometimes we never have enough time," Kara said.

Once again Ryu had some strong words for her yet these were words of comfort. "I will take what I have learned here today and improve upon them. That way I can do better maybe next time I will even win." Kara said happily. It seemed that Ryu had cheered Kara up a little she turned to look at him. "Thank you for not belittling me or doing bad things to me," Kara told him. Even going as far as to hug Ryu before letting him go. "I will see you tomorrow morning." Kara bowed to him and ran out of the training room after having returned the kendo stick to him.

On the way back to where her new sisters were. Kara replayed the events of the battle in her mind trying to learn if not think of ways she could improve herself better. She came up with a few things she'd like to try out given the chance. Once back in the guest room with the girls Kara greeted everyone. For the remainder of the evening before bed, Kara spent her time with her new sisters. She flew Haley around the room as a last minute gift, spent some time with Holly by talking with her about certain things even asking if they could. Hang out again like before and actually go to the zoo this time. As for Lilly Kara had fun with her in a playful way whispering in her ear that she was going to enjoy bossing her around. And even went as far as to grope her sister's chest in a playful manner knowing she couldn't go further as that would be very bad.

As the time for sleep true near Kara told the girls. That she was truly happy to be a member of their family she hoped that she would be a good sister to each of the girls. Along with hoping that they would come to love her like a sister in the way all three had loved each other. Soon enough it was time for sleep Kara crawled into the guest bed with Holly and Haley. And even asking Lilly to join them as she didn't want to sleep along tonight with everything agreed upon. Kara snuggled up with her new sisters and fell asleep quickly.

Kara listened intently to Ryu's guidance and took it all in stride. The change in mentoring provided newfound hope in perfecting one's abilities without belittlement from failure.

"Maybe you will." Ryu answered with a slight smile. "Downgrading someone because of room for development isn't something which aids in a person's learning. Even the wisest of teachers have places where they need to work on."

Kara gave a hug to Ryu, who awkwardly returned the gesture. Hugs probably don't come often in an assassin's line of work.

"See if you can get Lady Kiki to come along as well. She's got some training of her own to do." Ryu called after Kara.

In the small hours before the end of the evening, Kara spent some quality time bonding with her new family. Haley thoroughly enjoyed her flight around the room. As this room was much bigger than the twins' bedroom, it provided a much more fun space for flight. As Kara talked to Holly, Chibi Remi's beady eyes were focused on Kara, just in case she tried anything untoward to her Mistress. While she may have earned the twins' trust, for now, she had yet to earn the trust of Holly's companion. Holly, in the limited communication options she had at present, agreed that she'd like to go to the zoo but, as Mid-term tests were coming up in all subjects, finding time to do it may be a little difficult. Kara's actions towards Lilly started out much like an older sister's interactions with a younger sibling, until the breast groping came in. That was most definitely not what a sister would do, no normal sister, anyway. Strangely, unlike the flatness which was there before, there was a slight volume to Lilly's chest, like small budding breasts, and she seemed ever so protective of her nipples as well. The start of puberty has probably hit her two months early, which probably means that the overall growth of her chest wouldn't be too impressive. While the playful, yet slightly perverted gesture, was met with little retort, it was, overall, viewed as its core.

When the time for turning in came, the new four-person Sera sisters headed to their temporary accommodation. As Kiki had said, there were two bunk-bed sets in the guest bedroom. While the bunks were quite large for a normal set, they could only really fit the maximum of two people in each bed, with slight discomfort due to lack of movement room. However, as the twins were quite small, both of them could probably, at a pinch, fit into a single bed with one more person. At Kara's request, Haley had, indeed, agreed to sleeping in the same bed, even going as far as to drag Holly along with her. However, only the three could barely fit into the single bunk, leaving no room for Lilly, but, an idea cam to Holly. She suggested that the bunks get pushed together to make a double bed-base. In angled correctly, the ladders leading up to the top bunk could be placed parallel to one another, leaving enough space for all four to fit on the same level. With some moving around, both bunks were joined and all four settle down next to one another, leaving Kara flanked by the twins, and Haley flanked by Lilly. Eventually, all four girls drifted off into contented sleep.

As Kara slept, a strange dream entered her mind. It all appeared as images, with no sounds other than ambient noise and atmospheric sounds. Speech happened, but no words seemed to be heard. As before, Kara was not herself, she was viewing the dream from another's eyes. That of a person in a strange white mask with a large beak-like elongation near the front. The smell of lavender and chamomile filled the air, but it seemed like no-one else could smell it. if history could be used as a source, the thing which the person was wearing was more than likely a plague doctor mask.

A sparsely populated village came into view outside of the window of a wooden carriage. The echoing of the horse's hooves came to a stop as the horse signaled its dislike for the area through a suffocated whinny. The door to the carriage opened and the Doctor left the carriage. What came into view now could only be likened to an exodus of the dead. Pile upon pile of corpses were being set alight to as the sickening stench of burning rotten flesh filled the air, cutting through the potpourri in the mask slightly before the herbs inside came into effect. Each burning body had one thing in common to another, they all had black growths coming out of the popped pimples and rash covered flesh. The growths looked both natural and unnatural in origin, completely alien to any medical knowledge of this time. Even the people burning the bodies had some black growths on them as well.

As the Doctor made their way through the village, the devastation that this outbreak of scourge had caused was even more evident. No person living in this village was free from this affliction. Each of them had the black growths, of differing intensities, covering their bodies. Nearly all the houses were vacant as well, with only a few of them being populated with little more than two to three people. Row upon row of charred piles of the dead filled the once lush cornfields which this village lived off, leaving nothing but burned husks of plant life struggling for life. Some piles of bodes looked animal in nature, like the livestock of the village was also cursed by this malady. The village Chief's house was probably the only house which hadn't been gouged for firewood, and the Doctor was making their way towards it, tiptoeing around dying villagers left out for the scavengers to feed on and burning funeral pyres.

The Doctor made their way into the Chief's house and upstairs to the bedroom. All that awaited them was a growth covered corpse with a swaddled babe in their arms. The baby appeared unaffected by the plague tearing through the village. It was sleeping contentedly, like it was just a normal day in its young life. Whether the obliviousness of a newborn was to blame, or the fact that it had known nothing different, was unknown. On the forehead of the baby was a small symbol, showing a set of scales with a crossed swords behind them, drawn on with baptism water. The priest who had performed this rite of sanctity was also lying lifeless against the wall near the edge of the bed, black growth covering their eyes and mouth. Up close, these growth appeared to have a slight reflection to the light about them. The doctor moved closer to get a better view of what was the one defining trait of this outbreak.

Upon close inspection, the growths were black crystals. The eyes of the Priest suddenly shot open, showing lifeless black crystal holes instead of pupils, and the Priest lunged at the Doctor. The baby in arms cried out and the visions ended.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: I don't want to be Scared Anymore**

The first part of the evening when Kara was a sleep was peaceful. She slept soundly wrapped up in the arms of her sisters during this time Kara had a dream as strange images entered her mind she heard strange sounds and saw a person in a white mask. That looked like a birds she watched everything that took place. She wasn't really sure of what to make of the dream seeing a bunch of corpses of people and the remains of a village. Inside her dream she felt herself getting scared from seeing all the blood yet the feeling seemed to pass. For Kara's scariness seemed to fade away and she remained calm and collected watching as a Doctor made their way towards the Chief's house. Where in delivered a baby it wasn't until the end of the dream that Kara saw the black crystals again. Even the Priest had black crystals in his eyes before he flew at the Doctor and the visions ended.

Kara awoke not really knowing what to think of everything she had seen. However in her current state she was still sleepy and quickly fell back asleep. But the next dream young Kara had was much different than the last one. It wasn't until 3am just an hour and a half. Away from the time she was supposed to get up as she was needed in the training room with Ryu. At 5 that morning did Kara start to have bad dreams more like nightmares really? The nightmares were of everything she had seen and witnessed with the Clockwork Reaper. The sounds of the ticking clock to the old clock parts. Worse of all was all the blood and the cries of the tortured souls. Kara found herself within the area she had fought the CR in again. Yet this time, Kara was all alone Eiko and the CR weren't there just Kara and the bodies of the dead. Blood dripped down upon Kara causing her to cry out in fear. Right before she started to feel herself sinking into the pool of blood beneath her Kara tried to move and fight her way free but she was stuck in place.

Upon the bed with her sisters, Kara started to toss and turn mumbling. "Mommy, mommy" in her sleep in her struggles to escape she accidently bumped Holly. With her knee against her chest not once but twice. "Help, help me" Kara cried out in her little dream world and she sank behind the waves of blood crying and screaming for help that never came.

"Mommy, Mommy help me?" Kara got no answer.

She was sinking more quickly now.

"Lilly, Haley, Holly please save me help me!" Kara cried now answers followed.

In the real world, her movements were more animated. She accidently kicked Haley with her left foot. Right before a wetness spread out around Kara's crotch she was wetting herself like a baby warm pee flooded into the protection she was wearing. Causing it to turn yellow and expand Kara was openly crying and shaking she was having a terrible dream. If Lilly and the twins weren't aware of Kara's movements or crying they'd know now something was wrong.

"Holly, Holly where are you help me please?" Kara called out.

She was halfway sunken by now before she caught sights of bodies. On a much closer look, Kara saw that the bodies were over her friends and sisters. Lilly, Holly, Haley, Eiko, and Kiki were all there impaled upon the clock gears their bodies nothing more than burnt corpses. Kara screamed in fear and her sinking turned quicker she was now up to her neck in blood. Kara then saw a body rise out of the blood and wrap its arms around her. Kara tried to free herself but the bodies grip on her was like iron.

"M-my s... sw... s... sweet K... K... Kara" a voice spoke to her.

Kara found herself in the arms of her mother's charred corpse. Before it pulled her under the blood water. Kara suddenly awoke in her bed screaming, crying and shaking. Everything that she had seen in her dream had scared the hell out of her. Kara just laid on the bed sobbing like a scared child.

During Kara's secondary dream sequence, she started to cause quite the commotion with her movements and screaming for help. Lilly was the first to wake up after the noise, with Holly following second due to the amount of physical assault she had to endure. Haley, until she was kicked, was still blissfully unaware, sleeping one through all the noise. Lilly went to wake Kara up, but Kara did that herself shortly after the physical contact.

"It was just a bad dream, go back to sleep." Lilly stated, still half asleep herself. "We're here. We're not about to leave you."

"I got to leave for just a sec, but I'll be back soon." Haley quickly cut in as she dashed out of bed to the nearby en-suite bathroom.

"You're kind of violent when you're asleep." Holly answered in her own written way.

Moments later, after the sound of a toilet flushing and a tap running, Haley came back into the room.

"Just made it." She sighed in relief before getting back into bed. "Just hug on tight to me. Hugging a cute girl helps the bad dreams go away."

"You're awfully noisy." Erys's voice cut into Kara's mind. "Some of us are trying to sleep, you know? However, you do have a nice way of keeping the bed warm, I must say."

The last line was delivered with sarcasm before a slight rise to the covers over Kara's body appeared to only her eyes and the feeling of another person on top of her came into existence. However, this other person didn't seem to weigh as much as a person would expect to weigh. In fact, it felt little more than a cat lying on top of her.

Kara was still crying when Lilly had tried to wake her up to find she was already up. "I-it happened again I... I hate those dreams." Kara told her trying to calm down. Haley then spoke up and got off the bed before coming back after the bathroom was used. "I didn't mean to do whatever I did" Kara told Holly.

Haley then mentioned about hugging a cute girl to help the dreams go away. Kara wanted to do that but as she was about to reply she heard Erys. Voice in her mind and felt something laying atop of her. Looking down she saw what appeared to be a cat. "W-what is it t-that you want?" Kara asked Erys in her mind.

She had gotten up to clean herself down and fix the bed she had wet.

"They're just dreams. They're not real. It's just your mind trying to scare you." Lilly replied. She seemed to have some practice with trying to calm people after nightmares.

"I know that, silly. I was trying to lighten up the mood." Holly answered.

Kara looked down, expecting to find a cat, but actually found a small girl lying on top of her. She had jet black hair tied in twin-tails off the sides of her head pointing upwards and a black crystal tiara-like headband holding her hair off her face. She looked up at Kara, staring at her intently with her black iris eyes as a small smile appeared on her face, showing a pair of tiny fangs either side of her mouth. They didn't look like vampire fangs, but more like 'Moe-fangs', cute little incisors to add to a mischievous appeal. At present, from Kara's current viewpoint, this girl appeared naked.

"I want to sleep, like the other three here. That's what I want." Erys answered. "I can't do that if you're screaming and peeing all over me."

Kara got out of bed, leaving Erys stranded in the middle of the other three, who were also getting off the bed.

"Wait. Don't go!" Erys called after Kara. "You're my hot water bottle!"

Before Kara had gone into the bathroom she turned to Lilly. "Are they I saw those types of things twice yesterday and each time I was scared," She turned to Holly. "I know you were sorry." Kara tried to shake the scared feeling out of her mind. Kara who had looked down at Erys thinking it was a cat was shocked to see that she now saw a naked girl with black hair. Looking up at her with a black crystal tiara, "Then go back to sleep you can do that somewhere else can't you?" Kara told her.

She was now in the bathroom having ignored Erys last remark. As Kara looked at herself in the mirror she noticed something strange about herself. Her hair which had been pick before was no longer pink it had changed black with a small white highlight. On the front of her hair, Kara couldn't explain really how this could have happened to herself. "How did my hair change color?" Kara asked herself as she undressed and climbed into the shower.

Kara left the other three to clear up the bed while she took a shower.

"It's rude to ignore people." Erys commented. However, this time it wasn't through a mind connection. It sounded like she was in the very same room as Kara at present. "What did you dream about? Maybe talking about it would help."

"That's not something I want to talk about," Kara tells Erys about being her hot water bottle. She then turned on the shower letting the warm water wash across her body. Erys then asked to talk about the dream Kara had and she might be able to help out. Sighing Kara didn't want to talk about the dream but actually found herself doing so. She told Erys all that she had seen about her second dream letting it all sink in.

After she finished telling Erys about the dream Kara tried something. Reaching out with a hand she tried to place it on Erys's head to see if she could touch her.

"Why? Being all warm and wet gets some people off. You're not one to talk, really, as that's your kick." Erys countered.

Kara then told Erys about the second dream she had, the one which was set in the Reaper's Realm.

"You've got a pretty messed up head." Erys commented. "I thought you'd be more for having wet dreams than bloody dreams. Perhaps it's foreshadowing your imminent period, as you're now a teenager? Some people say it's like drowning in a sea of blood if they've got a heavy flow. Makes me thankful that I'm not exactly human."

Kara turned to face Erys to try and touch her. In the light of the bathroom, it was now evident that Erys was, indeed, wearing some form of clothing. She had a thin strip of black crystal in the shape of a bra over the top of her chest, covering the middle of her tiny breasts, leaving the bottom and top of them in full view. She had what could only be likened to a thong over her lower half, covering literally just what it needed to be considered clothing, leaving the top half of her crotch visible and dipping to only just cover where the indent of her privates would be. She had black crystal bracelets on both wrist and a pair of black crystal half-heels on her feet. The rest of her was left visible for all to see.

Kara placed a single hand on Erys' head, prompting a rather confused reaction from the smaller girl. She was indeed a solid entity, pretty much like every other girl present in the other room.

"Okay, why the head pat?" Erys asked. "Not that I'm against head pats."

"Because that's something private that I don't want to talk about." Kara blushed at that. Not wanting Erys to find out about that side of her. Erys then talked about her thoughts on the CR realm's dream.

"I don't think so it's something more than that. Something I've been scared of for a long time now." Kara tells her. As Kara looked upon Erys she saw she was wearing some sort of clothes she wasn't naked like Kara had thought she might be. As she looked at the outfit Erys wore her eyes lingered on it then looked away. She didn't want Erys to know that she liked what she was wearing as it made her feel tingly.

Kara also found out she could touch Erys.

"No reason just wanting to see if I could touch you is all." Kara told her. She had finished up with her shower and took her wet clothes and protection back out into the room. She got dressed for the morning "I've got some morning combat training so I'll see you guys later." Kara told her sisters as she dressed in her school clothes for the day. She still had a while before she was to meet Ryu and went about talking to Erys.

"Why have you shown up I thought you'd still be mad at me about yesterday?" Kara asked. She headed towards Kiki's room.

"Not that private if I know it." Erys retorted. "Half of the people you hang around with know it as well, so it's a pretty poorly hidden secret."

Kara went on to explain that it was not pre-puberty jitters getting her dreaming about blood.

"Blood is blood. Everybody has it inside of them, everybody loses it when you cut them and everybody can't live without it." Erys explained. "What's there to be scared about it? It's just a liquid, like water or pee."

Kara explained her reasoning behind touching Erys.

"Don't go getting no pervy ideas about touching me wrongly." Erys retaliated as she took a few steps back and covered her chest with her arm and her lower half with a hand. "Keep your dirty paws off me!"

After cleaning herself up, Kara began to get ready for morning practice with Ryu. She explained to the sleepy trio about her plans and they just got back into bed to catch up on lost sleep. Erys followed Kara as she headed to training.

"I'm still mad about that." Erys shot back. "However, I can't exactly sleep in a weapon and my Mistress isn't the best secret keeper, so you were my only other option. I can't sleep unless I'm hugging something warm."

Kara again didn't answer the first part of what Erys had said. As they kept on walking Kara soon reached Kiki's room. "I'm scared of that because of what happened to my mother when I was younger." Kara told her.

Kara then knocked on Kiki's door.

"Kiki, Kiki it's me Kara you need to wake up Ryu wants you to join me for morning training?" Kara told her from behind the door.

"Then you shouldn't be dressed like that who knows what will happen to you if the wrong person. Touched you say like Haley for a change?" Kara tells Erys. Who still seemed mad about what she had done yesterday. "Sorry, about that okay I had a lot going on yesterday and if you want to hug something warm. I'll hug you later okay will that make you happy?" Kara asked her.

Kara explained her reasoning behind her fear of blood. She knocked on Kiki's door to try and wake her up. Movement could be heard from the other side of the door before a loud bang resounded around from the inside. Kiki probably rolled out of bed, judging by the sound. That would have certainly woken her up. Muffled swearing and angry mumbling also came after the loud noise before a barely audible answer came.

"Istoo early fr this." Kiki's half asleep voice shouted back. "Alrdy said I didn't want to do it!"

"Not a morning person." Erys giggled. "How fun."

Kara commented on Erys' attire.

"They have to see me to touch me, and I can hide myself from everybody, even in plain sight." Erys proudly answered. "You can only see me because I want you to. Didn't you notice that the others didn't even seem to know I even existed?"

Kara apologized for her comments the previous evening and offered to be Erys' 'hot water bottle'.

"Yeah, well I guess I can forgive you then." Erys bashfully answered as she blushed and looked the other way while twirling a stray strand of hair around her finger. "I only need to hug something warm to sleep, but hugging without reason isn't so bad."

Kara heard something fall to the floor and knew it must have been Kiki. She heard the swearing and angry mumbling before she heard some shouting. "But wouldn't you want to make Ryu happy maybe even see him without a shirt on?" Kara shouted back. Trying to temp Kiki with Ryu's nakedness.

Erys spoke to her again.

"That makes things easier but what if Haley were to see you talking to me. How are we supposed to explain that to her?" Kara asked. She then thought over how the others hand not seen Erys at all during the time the spoke to one another. "Yeah, I noticed that"

Erys seemed to accept Kara's apologized before blushing and looking away. Twirling a stray hair around her Kara was soon given an idea. Of something, she should try out when Erys next went to sleep. "I'll make sure to keep you nice and warm," Kara says. Not really wanting to be Erys' 'hot water bottle' maybe a normal hug before bed would keep her warm. Which with Kara's idea of wanting to link with Erys would make her plans work smoother?

"So, why not tell me more about yourself like where do you come from?"

Kara tried to play on Kiki's lust to get her to move her lazy body for morning practice. At first, no change was noticeable, until frantic movement on the other side of the door began to resound around the place.

"I can reveal myself and hide myself from anyone I want for an indefinite amount of time, however, I'm only hiding their physical perception of me, if they bashed into me, they'd soon see me." Erys explained. "It's quite handy for only letting the right people know where I am. Also, they can't hear me either if I'm hiding my presence from them."

Kara then asked for Erys to explain a little more about herself.

"I come from somewhere far away." Erys vaguely answered. "But I can get around quite quickly as long as there are shadows near me."

Shortly after Erys gave her answer, Kiki hastily opened the door.

"Where is he?!" She asked, slightly too excited. "I-I mean so I can tell him to put a shirt on! It may be summer, but it's still too early to be going around t-t-t-topless."

Kara waited to see if Kiki would wake up so far she had not heard anything. Until moments later she heard the frantic movement from the other site.

"While that sounds good and all it has its drawbacks you wouldn't want. Those to see you so soon and what about people more powerful than me. Surely they will have an easier time finding you and all" Kara says.

Erys mentioned she came from a place far away.

"You don't come from some village do you?" Kara asked.

Next, the door opened and Kiki came rushing out. She seemed very excited about seeing Ryu shirtless. "He should be in the training room," Kara told her as she started to head that way.

"It's very hard to come across someone more powerful than I am." Erys boasted. "Even if we somehow did, as long as there's a shadow nearby, I can hide from anyone and anything, regardless of how powerful they may be."

Kara asked if Erys came from a village.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why so curious?" Erys answered.

"Then let's go!" Kiki ordered as she took the lead on the route to the training room.

"She should just get laid already." Erys giggled. "She's even more lustful than you are."

"I believe I've seen some fairly more powerful people. While I'm not sure how powerful you truly are maybe I can see that sometime?" Kara asked. She wasn't asking about a fight against Erys or anything. Erys then wanted to know why Kara had asked that question.

"Just asking" Kara countered.

Kiki took the lead and Kara followed behind her. "She will in time don't worry about that" Kara didn't answer the last part. The pair walked to the training room and walked inside hoping to find Ryu there.

"Maybe you can." Erys simply answered with a grin, showing her Moe-fangs. "You wanted to fight my Mistress in a friendly bout, didn't you?"

Kiki continued to lead the way to the training room, blazing ahead of her followers.

Ryu was, indeed, in the training room and, more surprisingly, was also topless. Instead of doing fighting at present, he was doing something more along the lines of a Zen Warm-up routine.

"Omigod!" Kiki stammered out quietly. "Topless!"

Kiki's eyes were transfixed on Ryu's current attire, more accurately his current toplessness. Satisfied giggle could quietly be heard as she continued to stare.

"Those perfect muscles. Them toned abs...heaven..."

"Give me a break. She should just dive on that topless goon right now and save us all the nausea." Erys complained.

"Yes, I did but will it be a friendly bout?" Kara asked.

They arrived in the training room where Ryu had indeed been shirtless. Kara watched as Ryu did his workout and Kiki went all crazy over what she saw. Kara then remembered what Ryu had said last night about knowing your enemy. While Kiki wasn't an enemy she had used her knowledge of Kiki to her advantage.

"Excuse me master but I have brought Lady Kiki with me" Kara called out.

"I'm sure the little Angel can conjure something up to allow a proper fight with weapons drawn." Erys shrugged. "Fights are only as friendly as the fighters make them."

Kiki's love-addled behavior continued as Kara tried to draw the attention of Ryu.

" 'Master' isn't a title I was expecting to be dubbed with." Ryu answered as his stopped his routine. "Getting her up this early must have been quite the battle in itself."

Upon noticing that Ryu was now making his way over to the pair, Kiki's behavior turned a little more demure and bashful. Her crazed interest was shattered as she tried to hide behind the edge of the doorway to calm herself down.

"You're earlier than expected." Ryu commented. "Before any sparring can take place, we must make sure that our bodies are ready to take the strain. Do you have your own routine for warming-up?"

"I just hope it is as I don't want something bad happening."

Ryu stopping his workout. "I have to call you something so wouldn't that work?" Kara asked. Kiki returned to how she normally acted. "I just used what you thought me about knowing their enemy and it worked," Kara told him.

He then asked if Kara had her own routine for warming-up.

"I do have one of my own," Kara tells him.

"Why wouldn't it be? Unless you have something terrible in mind." Erys asked. "I'd better hide, otherwise pretty boy there may catch on to me."

Upon that closing statement, Erys disappeared into shadowy particles and entered Kara's own shadow.

"I'll hide in here. You know what to do if you need me." Erys finished using the telepathic communication.

"My name would be just fine, but I'll leave you to call me what you want, within reason." Ryu replied. "Good to know my mentoring is helping. Just what did you do to convince her to come along, anyway?"

Kara informed Ryu that she had her own warm-up routine.

"Very well then, we'll do a little warm-up before we spar to pass the time. If you can get her to stop hiding and come in as well, she can watch." Ryu stated, indicating Kiki's current hiding place, prompting a startled yelp from the perpetrator. "Trying to hide around the side of doorways is what children do when trying to play jokes on people."

"I'll talk with you later" Kara told Erys who entered her shadow to hide from Ryu. Ryu then asked about how she had got Kiki to come along with her. "I used her hots for you to my advantage" Kara told him.

They were to warm-up first before sparing. "I've got a few questions I like to ask later can I do so when we spar." Kara asked. She turned around to see Kiki was hiding by the doorway. "Kiki come on we have work to do."

Kara's explanation for how she managed to convince Kiki to get up early came as quite a surprise to Ryu, who's normally calm behavior turned slightly more shocked.

"Oh, really?" He asked, not quite sure how to continue with this line of questioning. A defeated whimper came from Kiki as Kara poured out that secret. "If it did work, then I guess we should be thankful."

Thankfully, a new line of questioning was bought forward.

"You can ask them now, if you want." Ryu answered. "It'll be easier to answer that way and we won't have to focus on something else while we train."

Kara then requested Kiki to show herself and also enter the training room. As Ryu had already pinpointed, with hawk-like accuracy, her perfect hiding spot and, as Kara had already further embarrassed her by revealing her darkest secret, there wasn't much point in remaining hidden. Kiki slowly began to shuffle her way into the training room, trying to avert her eyes from Ryu as much as possible while mouthing 'Idiot' to Kara for pouring out her secret, and also selling her out for early-morning training.

Ryu seemed shocked about how Kara had gotten Kiki to come her. "Yes, a" Kara simply replied Kiki seemed upset with what Kara had said. Ryu then mentioned that Kara could ask her questions now.

"Okay, my first question is how one uses the battlefield to their advantage. If they are in an enclosed space like for example a house or building or even this room here?" Kara asked. Hoping to find out some nice answers which should help her later. Kiki then came forward and mouthed 'Idiot' to Kara as she came past. Kara said nothing to her and started to get herself ready by doing some light warm-up exercises.

Kara's first question was on using an enclosed battlefield to her advantage.

"It depends on how enclosed the space is. If there is not much room to move, that could prove problematic if you put too much faith in disorienting your opponent through quick movements. However, if there is not much room for wide arc swings, you may have to take on the defensive and allow your opponent the first strike. If they are limited to over-head swings, then you could easily use their own weight against them with a well-timed parry and a push, forcing them to lose their balance for a critical moment and allowing you to deliver the decisive thrust." Ryu explained. "If there are a lot of places to hide and not much visibility, then you could retreat to a more advantageous location. However, if there are not locations like that accessible, you could use the environment's clutter to your advantage, turning things like tables and banisters into positions for cover. If you can outmaneuver your opponent and find someplace to hide, then you could use the stealth to sneak-attack them and catch them off guard."

Kiki, despite still being slightly reserved, was also listening to the conversation.

"Without knowing just what the environment in question is like, it's hard to formulate an effective strategy. Thinking on your feet is important to success." Ryu finished.

"Oh, clever girl." Erys commented. "I know what you're planning."

Kara listened on what Ryu had to say. She nodded her head taking in all that was said listening closely. Like someone seeking answers to a special subject.

"My next question would be how one faces a foe who is far. Stronger than them in every way while being able to read their movements may come to help you out. Is there anyway one can turn their foe's strengths against them allowing you to have the advantage?" Kara asked.

Erys seemed to know what Kara was planning.

Kara asked her second question, which seemed to be on roughly the same topic. This time, she was requesting aid in beating an opponent which far outclassed her.

"If you know what strengths they have, try to deny them of them. To stop a bird from flying away, you clip their wings. To stop a dog from running loose, you place them on a leash. Cutting your opponent's ties with what gives them their strength will turn the battle in your favor. If speed is what they rely on, taken them to a place which denies them quick movements. If raw power is what they use, turn that power against them with well-timed precision blocks and their own weight will turn against them." Ryu informed Kara.

"You're being too vague!" Erys cut in. "If you want to beat that pristine princess, you need to stop her from using her magic."

Kara listened to Ryu's second answer.

"I see what you mean" Kara answered.

Erys then spoke up again.

"How do I do that ask you for help?" Kara asked Erys in her mind.

"If one has a weakness to something what is the best way to overcome it. What if it isn't something wrong with the person themselves but something they have seen before. That would turn a strong warrior into a wreck whenever one sees it like the sight of blood for example?" Kara asked.

"That will be my last question, for now, I thank you for answering them."

Kara asked if Erys could stop someone from casting.

"I'm powerful, but not that powerful. She's become an Avatar of her Deity. Faith is her weapon and Faith is her shield. We need to overcome that to beat her." Erys answered.

Kara's third question to Ryu was a round-about way of asking for help to overcome her fear.

"I know of that weakness of yours, you don't need to word around it." Ryu replied. "Only you can overcome that. You need to come to terms with what caused you to fear it in the first place, and convince yourself that it is not the object itself which needs to be feared, but what may cause the fear to come about. Fear, while it can be detrimental, can also greatly assist in a person's pursuit for victory. If we do not feel fear, then we cannot fight at our full potential. It is fear which drives us in combat, and fear which gives us our strength. Learning to control the fear's affects will be more beneficial than trying to erase it."

"How can we overcome her Faith turn it against her. She seemed angry to me when I summoned your sword can we you that to our advantage?" Kara asked.

Ryu seemed to know about Kara's weakness this made her feel, Let down as it could always be used against her in a fight. "But there is more to it than that what I saw that day still haunts me. My father made things worse for me in blaming me for what happened. Then everything I saw yesterday it all came rushing back. Even this morning I had another dream about it I don't want to fear it anymore I want to overcome it." Kara said getting emotional.

"She did go all whacko when you drew me. Probably not a good idea to get her into a zealous frenzy like that. I can still provide aid, even when I'm not in my preferred home. However, she may be able to pinpoint me even through that disguise if the shadow of that statue touches me." Erys answered. "The arena is the problem not the fighters. Who knows, maybe you don't need me to break those barriers? Take heed of what the well-oiled pretty boy's said. Learn the battlefield before charging off. You had some time to clear the obstacle course and, with how quick you are, that shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"I'm a fighter, not a counselor. All I can tell you is what I know. If this fear is as deeply ingrained as you say it is, then there's not much I can say to help you in that regard." Ryu replied sympathetically. "You are the only one who can convince yourself to not fear it anymore."

Kara listened to Erys speak.

"I had thought of trying to leave the area by heading out on of the windows. Maybe I can lure her outside which should give me more room to move. But seeing as how she already knows about you would there be any way we can lower the guard and have her reveal things about herself?" Kara asked.

Ryu spoke again.

"I thank you for your help in this matter I will say you have helped me out. Already in more ways than one anyway we should get to our warm-ups. As I'd like to try out what you told me in the answers to my questions in out sparring." Kara says. She was looking forward to trying those things out hopefully they would work.

"You ain't leaving that room. It's just a memory. You can't leave it unless the person whose memory it belongs to wants you to. She knows you've used me once, and I can hide my presence from her as long as that damn statue doesn't touch me. You can try and milk information from her, but I doubt you'd get more than religious prattle from that tight-lipped devout." Erys informed Kara. "Hate to say this, but I'm not going to be much help against her as long as she holds on to her religious doctrine."

Kara thanked Ryu for his insight and suggested they start the fight.

"It's the duty of a teacher to pass their legacy of knowledge onto their students. That's how it's been in my House since we first took up the sword many centuries ago." Ryu answered. "My grandfather taught my father, and my father's teaching me, and I'll teach my sons as well, if I have any."

Once the warm-ups were done, Ryu handed a Kendo sword over to Kara again.

"Same thing as yesterday, or do you want to mix things up a bit?" Ryu asked.

"Can I destroy that statue maybe then it won't let her find you?" Kara asked. Erys then spoke up some more. "What about helping me out can you cast a spell on me or do something which. Can help me out against here just in case. All that I've learned so far doesn't work?"

It was time to get things started.

Kara was about to mention that Ryu did have someone he could teach. But kept her mouth shut that wasn't something which should be revealed at all. "I was hoping to mix things up a bit can we have something which can both aid us and works against us?" Kara asked.

Kara seemed extremely eager to incur the wrath of Righteous Fury.

"What part of 'An extremely devout Zealot and Avatar to her Deity' did you not understand?" Erys exasperatedly sighed in response to Kara's death wish. "Destroying the Statue will not only get her attention, but also get her to seal off the entire memory until she's killed you. Also, I'm no spell-slinger. I can't do anything like that unless you're physically holding something I'm in, and we already explained what problems that has."

Kara wanted to mix things up for this battle.

"What kind of thing did you have in mind? Just look up at the black dome on the ceiling and think about what kind of battlefield you want. The room will do the rest." Ryu informed Kara.

"Then what the hell can I do against her then you saw how the battle went. I was no match for her and couldn't touch her. So, what do you say is the best course of action to take if even me holding something like the sword has its problems?" Kara asked.

Ryu wanted to know what Kara wanted to try out.

"I was thinking of something like this?" Kara told him.

She looked over at the black dome and started to think about. What sort of battlefield she wanted to try things on.

Kara went about creating a very large forest for them the duel in. The forest itself was filled entirely with redwood trees. Which gave off the perfect cover if someone wanted to hide behind or try to sneak around behind their enemy. The area around where both Ryu and Kara stood was more open than the rest of the forest. The small area of grassy land was perfect for running and jumping several fallen over redwood trees were grouped together in the south. Which allowed someone to run up the side of one or jump from one tree to the other. To avoid an attack or spells if something were to be used.

"How does this look to you?" Kara asked.

"Use your head! I'm all out of ideas." Erys snapped back. "Think about the battlefield, take a little while to understand it. Try to catch her off guard. Caster generally have much lower defense when they are concentrating on a spell. You got her pissed off last time by showing me to her, so that kicked her into high gear as she wanted me out of the picture."

Kara changed the battlefield to a wooded landscape, full of trees with a large clearing in the center. Fallen trees provided some semblance of cover and allowed for a small height advantage to be allowed.

"Lots of potential cover with some sniper advantages provided." Ryu assessed. "A battlefield this cluttered with trees makes it much harder for ranged combatants to hit one another. However, it doesn't do much to fighters who get close like us. The fallen trees can provide a small height advantage for people with shaft weapons, like spears, aiming downwards, but it doesn't do much to help them if their opponent is higher than them. A well-timed dodge in the perfect place could potentially get someone stuck for a short while as their weapon could get lodged in a tree trunk. Overall, a well thought out plan if you were going against people who rely on line-of-sight to hit, like archers and some spell casters, but, it doesn't do much to aid either of us, as we both use short swords and rely on close-quarters-combat."

"Fine I'll do that when the time comes now make me a cookie," Kara said the last part trying to be funny.

Kara heard what Ryu next had to say.

"If someone can fly it can help them a little if they time things right. They would still need to watch out for the trees." Kara then turned around to look at the fallen trees. "I like these trees as they make good cover someone could hold onto them perhaps even set up traps around the base of the trees. Or even upon them which makes that area an even deader place. So open areas like a grassy field would suit us better since we'd have more room to move around in?" Kara asked.

She looked over the area one last time.

"We can always try this out to see how well we do or I can make something else?"

"I can't make things, but I can possess cookies." Erys answered, not quite understanding what Kara was on about. "Not sure what possessing a cookie would solve."

Kara gave her reasoning behind this battlefield.

"Normal people generally can't fly, so I'm not sure how much help this would be to them." Ryu commented. "Setting traps takes time. Natural environments with soft soil and lots of overhead branches can aid in trap setting. You picked a good place for people who know an attack is coming and have time to prepare. It can easily have a perimeter set around it, and have covering fire from skilled snipers in trees. Swordfighters don't really have a set environment which can be extremely beneficial to them, as swords are the most versatile weapons. Places without a lot of foot room, or places with lots of clutter to prevent strikes are the only thing which negatively affect swords."

Kara offered to change the environment.

"Adaptability is essential for fighters. I'm okay with fighting here, but, if you have something else you wish to try out, then go ahead." Ryu replied.

"Oh, never mind then."

Kara went silent for a bit to get ready for the fight at hand. As she listened more to Ryu's thoughts on things.

"I'm okay with fighting here as I'd like to see just how well I do here," Kara said. She moved back away from Ryu several feet. "Whenever you are ready we can begin."

Kara wished to use the present environment for the combat.

"As you wish, ready yourself." Ryu instructed as he drew his kendo stick. However, in this environment, he was using the kendo stick backhand and holding the sheath of his actual sword in the other, also backhanded. The sheath mostly stayed behind him and the blade to the forefront.

Kara saw as Ryu was holding the kendo stick a different way. She studied this for some time trying to find out just what he could do with it. She moved away again wanting to stay out of his reach her eyes moved down to his feet. Knowing that Ryu was faster than her Kara turned around and looked to the fallen trees that was where she'd lure him to.

Ryu took the advantage and went for first strike, dashing forwards towards Kara with a well-aimed thrust. Kara, attempting to use the environment to her advantage, moved towards the trees near the back, just narrowly getting struck by the tip of the thrust from Ryu, counting as one strike. During the pursuit, Ryu managed to strike swiftly and catch Kara just before she dived behind the trees, avoiding the second swing on the return.

Ryu's attacks, in his new stance, were more about quick narrow strikes, not the large arc ones he did before in a less cluttered environment, making them a little more accurate and able to avoid striking the clutter, but also having a slightly shorter range than normal. This detriment to range was both a boon and a flaw judging by the amount of distance between the two.

After Kara had ducked behind cover, Ryu decided to take the offensive and pursue, to his own detriment, Kara managed to strike Ryu as he was vaulting over the trees, while also avoiding a downward strike using the momentum of the vault for extra range, before Kara moved from her hiding place, provoking a strike from Ryu as he drew his blade back round.

Right as Kara made her move towards the trees Ryu made his own move. Kara was struck once before she had made it into the trees the strike hurt, within the trees Kara tried to catch her breath and think over how she could one up Ryu. She thought of some ways which she could do something and soon left her hiding spot.

She was able to hit Ryu twice before jumping down and running behind a tree. Here Kara waited closing her eyes Kara tried to use the wind to track Ryu's movements. Seeing as how she couldn't see him and not wanting him to discover where she was currently hiding. She was using this spot as both cover and a chance to launch a sneak attack.

After fleeing from her hiding spot, Kara tried to find another. However, Ryu was not about to let his opponent get away so easily. He tracked Kara's movements through the foliage on the floor in the clearing, seeing where the grass was freshly trodden and judging, by both movement direction and tactical thinking, Kara's expected hiding spot.

Kara, through dishonorable tactics, discovered that Ryu was not so easily thrown off the chase. He was advancing towards Kara's current hiding spot at a cautious pace, like he was expecting something. He was pretty much at Kara's hiding spot before the tracking stopped, leaving her in the dark about his next moves.

After a few moments of tense waiting, Ryu pounced from his own hiding spot. He'd used the cover of the trees around the clearing to move towards Kara without allowing her a chance to catch on. He managed to get his fourth strike in as a surprise attack and, as Kara tried to withdraw, she managed to parry a feint from his scabbard, but did not managed to notice the kendo stick swinging underneath the scabbard blow as it lightly tapped Kara's chest.

"And that makes five." Ryu stated.

Ryu was able to track Kara's movements and through her own cheap tactics. Had done so with him as well she felt bad about cheating. Not knowing whether or not Ryu could use any magic of his own. Soon enough Ryu made his move and attacked Kara once more striking her for again and soon the match was over.

"You, win but I did learn some things I had thought I might have had you with a sneak attack."

Ryu was, once more, the winner of the spar.

"The sneak attack could have worked, but you forgot to cover your tracks. While it may not be necessary in man-made environments, like on pavement or tiled flooring, a natural flooring can prove to be both a valuable asset and a crippling enemy. You could have thrown me off your trail by making another, but only leaving one set of tracks leading directly to yourself won't work." Ryu informed Kara. "You used the environment well, but you didn't prepare yourself well enough. The strike as I vaulted over the trees to get to you, and the dodge roll to avoid my blow, was good, I'll give you that."

"Next time I'll need to make sure I'm not followed and do just that. As I'm still new is using these things to my advantage I believe it still needs further study and training. One day I will make sure to finally win against you and I'm happen that you thought some of my movements were good." Kara says. She handed the kendo stick back to Ryu.

"Is there anything else we need to do?" Kara asked.

"Everything takes practice. No one can be a master swordsman, or a master at anything, without training and dedication. Each loss is a lesson, and each victory is a reward for your commitment." Ryu answered as Kara handed the kendo stick back.

"There's nothing more I expect you to do right now. However, Kiki, on the other hand..." Ryu replied. He put the Kendo sticks back in storage and returned the environment to what it was. He then went over to Kiki and the pair seemed to have some kind of discussion, but they were talking too quietly for Kara to hear. Kiki, as evident, wasn't too keen on whatever Ryu was requesting her to do, and her slightly angry, yet also quite embarrassed looking, face, spoke volumes.

"I don't want to do it and that's final!" Kiki insisted, slightly louder than her other answers... "I can't do that in front of so many people. I'm not a professional, my power does all the hard work."

"Interesting discussion they're having. Poor girl's got stage-fright with just her friends here. She's not cut out for show business." Eryu chuckled. "Pretty boy wants her to practice singing naturally so they can open a Karaoke down at the Cafe."

"What sort of training did you go through when you were younger?" Kara asked. Wanting to know about Ryu's training methods.

He then put the kendo sticks away and spoke to Kiki about something which seemed. To make her upset and Erys spoke up again.

"So, she's scared of singing in front of other people does that really matter. Why not tell me more about yourself like what do you truly with to gain by helping Haley?" Kara asked. She stayed where she was watching the pair argue.

"I can't say exactly what I went through, as that is knowledge only for Trenshaw Assassins. All I can say is I was trained in the way of the as soon as I could walk." Ryu explained.

Kara questioned Erys's intentions.

"Of course it does. She's in information gathering. If she could loosen people's lips after belting out a nice song, then she'll get more bang for her buck, if you get me." Erys answered. "I only want to help her get stronger. That's all."

"Wow," Kara replied back thinking that Ryu didn't have much of a childhood if he. Was training since he could walk but it also gave her things to look up later? Kara then bid the two farewell as she wanted to check in on her sisters. Kara then left the room allowing Kiki to sing in peace and made her way back towards the room.

"About the tower, I mentioned earlier yesterday do you know of or about it like does it have a name?" Kara asked. She kept on walking and reached the door to her room. "How can I help make Haley stronger?" Kara asked as well.

She opened the door to find her new sisters still sleeping. She looked around the room for a moment "You best hide for now as I'm about to speak with someone" Kara told Erys. Again she looked around the room. "Remi, Remi do you have a moment I'd like to talk with you?" Kara called out quietly.

Kara decided that it would be easier for Kiki if she left the room.

"I don't know of a 'tower' of crystal, but I do know of a nice Palace of Crystal." Erys answered. "The only way that girl can become stronger is if she lets go of the things that are holding her back."

Kara entered into the Guest Bedroom and requested that Erys hid.

"I'll be with my mistress if you need me." Erys replied as she left Kara's shadow in the form of a small black orb and flew over to Haley before disappearing somewhere near her.

Kara then called out to talk with Remi. Nothing happened for a second or two until a beige light appeared near Holly and flew into the middle of the room before taking on the appearance of a scowling Remi. She probably didn't want to be woken up this early. Remi just remained staring at Kara, expecting her to initiate the reason why she disturbed her much-loved rest.

Erys mentioned knowing about a 'Palace of Crystal' if this was the tower. That she had seen in her vision than it'd be best to ask about it later. Once Kara was in the room Erys moved off over to Haley and soon Remi awoke. Kara could see that she was upset for having been awakened so soon so Kara would make this quick.

"I'll let you get back to sleep in a moment, but I wanted to ask a question. Do you know why Holly was banged up yesterday like what really happened?" Kara asked. She had heard from Haley what happened but there might be more to it than that.

Kara asked Remi about why Holly looked in pretty bad shape the previous day.

"My Mistress has explicitly requested that I do not talk about it without her express permission. So, therefore, I am afraid you are not privy to that particular detail. Why not ask her yourself?" Remi simply explained "Now then, if that would be all, I would rather not be disturbed by you again while I am trying to sleep. The first time I could overlook, however..."

Remi said she couldn't say anything and ask Holly herself. Kara sighed to herself "I guess I'll have to do that." Kara said. She looked over at the clock near the bed it was 5:30 in the morning she didn't really have much she wanted to do. She let Remi go back to sleep and crawled back into bed and wrapped her arms around Holly and went back to sleep before having to wake up again for school.

Kara decided to let Remi sleep once more after pulling blanks on an answer. After having a slightly less eventful morning than anticipated, Kara went back to bed to sleep until 7:00, when the alarms would go off ready for preparation for school.

It was soon time to wake up for school and Kara was the first to wake up. She got up and turned off the alarm and started to shake her sisters awake. She shook Holly first then Lilly and last Haley "Wake up time is here time to move those bums and get up" Kara said. She moved over to Lilly and tickled her bare feet.

Kara was the first to wake. She then began to wake her sisters up as well. Holly was the first one to start making moves to wake up as she pushed herself into a side-on sitting position and let out a silent yawn as the shoulder of her nightdress fell a little from its perch, revealing her right shoulder and a little of the top of her chest. She slowly blinked the sleep away a few times before climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

Instead of waking up, Haley simply rolled over and grabbed hold of Kara's arm before trying to pull her back down onto the bed. Lilly's wake-up call, on the other hand, was not quite as friendly as the others. The tickling of her feet caused her to roll up into a ball to prevent further assaults, however she still showed no signs of actively waking up. Out of the three, Holly is the only one who actually wakes up on time, it seems.

Holly was the first to wake up Kara greeted her with a smile. She looked as Holly's nightdress fell a little then looked away. Lilly was the next to somewhat wake up but had moved into a ball to prevent Kara from tickling her further. Haley grabbed Kara's arm wanted to pull her back down onto the bed. Kara leaned down and kissed Haley's head and started to pull her gently out of bed before picking her up and holding her in a hug position.

"Got to get up Haley, it's time for school and fun sister time together," Kara tells her. She rocked Haley back and forth like a small baby trying to be cute with her.

Kara now tried to rock Haley awake, but all it was doing was sending her back to sleep.

"You're hopeless with wake-up calls." Erys interjected as she also began to wake Haley up in her ball-like form. She bounced against Haley a few times and, sure enough, she was beginning to show signs of waking up. "Got to be rough with log-sleepers otherwise they'll never wake up."

"Don't want to wake up..." Haley mumbled sleepily. "Want to sleep more..."

However, Haley's body had other ideas for her. Unlike all the other nights, her current sleepwear was completely dry, with not a single bead of wetness on it. She quickly rushed herself out of the bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom, which Holly was just leaving, before locking herself inside while Holly went about getting changed.

Her tries to wake Haley up weren't working and soon Erys woke her up. Kara could also notice that Haley's sleepwear was dry she let go of her when. She rushed into the bathroom after Holly had left Kara who had already changed earlier sat down.

"Anything you want to do today before I have to go to work?" Kara asked Holly. "I could have woken her up myself" Kara told Erys later as she waited on Holly.

When Holly returned, Kara asked if there was anything she wanted to do. Still looking a little trapped in the grips of sleep, Holly just shrugged.

'Doesn't your work start right after school?'

Kara also reprimanded Erys for interfering.

"Hey, if you wanted to take the best part of an hour trying, then be my guest." Erys simply retorted.

"Yeah, but I can still do something during lunch?" Kara pointed out.

Erys spoke up again.

"I'm sure you'd like that as it'd be a good laugh for you. A question for you do you know why Holly was banged up yesterday?" Kara asked. Trying to ask Erys if she knew what happened to Holly. Kara then turned to Lilly.

"Want me to help dress you this morning?" Kara asked. It was just meant as a small joke nothing more.

Kara suggested that they do something during Lunch that day.

'I can't really think of anything at the moment.'

Kara countered Erys' retort before asking a rather unusual question.

"I may have an idea what caused her to look so battered, but I don't think you'd like to hear it, considering your anger issues." Erys answered. "Anyway, better off asking the cause, not the messenger."

Lilly was just about waking up when Kara offered to help dress her.

"No, thanks, I'll be fine alone." Lilly mumbled as she began getting up.

Haley was just about leaving the bathroom and she just caught the tail-end of the conversation.

"Trying to shower with your new Sis? How very dirty of you." Haley chuckled. "Could've asked me to do it, but you're too late now."

"Maybe we can think of something together later?" Kara offered.

Erys spoke up again and mentioned her anger issues.

"Fine anyway what do you have in store for me today?" Kara asked changing the subject.

Lilly didn't want any help getting dressed. Then Haley spoke up as she came out of the bathroom.

"Nothing of the sort at all" Kara quickly said.

Holly just nodded a little as she finished dressing. It'll probably take some time for her to fully wake up.

Kara tried to change the subject at the probing of anger issues.

"Nothing, unless you want me to do things." Erys brushed the comment aside.

"Awwwwwww, that's a shame." Haley replied, sounding a little let down. "We could've used each other's bodies as washcloths and the stuff that comes out as soap. Isn't that what you'd like?"

"Girls grow up fast now." Erys interjected before giggling a little. "She's hit the nail right on the head with that last bit."

Haley casually began doing a little strip-tease as she undressed before flashing Kara a few times 'accidentally' when she was collecting her clothes. Lilly didn't seem to notice the overt teasing acts of Haley as she began to shuffle into the bathroom to prepare for the morning. Holly was just too much in shock at Haley's earlier suggestion to even begin to process the rest of the things she was doing.

Holly nodded to her and went about finishing dressing up and Erys spoke again. "That's kind of boring" Kara spoke thinking Erys would have least something planned for her.

Haley seemed down at what Kara had said before going into her usual ecchi mode. "T-That's n-not s... something sisters should d-do t-together." Kara stammered. Erys spoke again giggling this time as Haley began to do a strip-tease for Kara who was flashed a few times. Once that was all done Kara thought over what she had to do today.

She needed to speak with Eiko and Chanki later, battle Haley at some point and work. In the afternoon she wasn't sure if she was forgetting something or not. Other than hanging out with Holly later there wasn't much for her to do,

"Hey, I'm not your personal entertainer. If you're that bored, you should take that little vixen up on her offer." Erys retorted.

Kara, as expected, got a little flustered by the forwardness of Haley's advances.

"Why not? It's just sisterly bonding." Haley answered, sounding a little confused.

'That is most certainly not sisterly bonding! That's far too lewd!' Holly countered when she finally regained her senses. 'Sisterly bonding is hugging while clothed or playing games with one another. Talking can also work like that, just not about lewd things'

"So noisy this morning." Remi cut in as she appeared from a globe of beige light once more. She then turned to Kara. "Have you infected my young Mistress's sister with your perverted ways?"

"Oh, you'd like that now wouldn't you?" Kara countered knowing she'd already done something. Like that with Haley before and Haley seemed to still want to go through with it.

"Y-Yeah, it's t-too lewd" Kara spoke again after Holly cut in.

Remi then appeared and turned on Kara.

"I haven't done anything of the sort!" Kara told her.

"Hey, free p0rn. Who'd say no to that?" Erys simply laughed back. "Even Spirits need to shoot their load sometimes."

"If you were male, I would have castrated you already but, as you are not, I'm sad to say that it won't be possible." Remi countered. "If you so much as leer in a despicable way at my Mistress, you'll soon find out just how I would castrate a female."

"Then, can't we hug?" Haley asked.

'Clothed, I presume?' Holly interjected.

"No, naked."

'NO NO NO!'

"Quit making so much noise, you'll wake the whole house up." Lilly sleepily cut in as she left the bathroom.

"If you're so into that why not just do lewd things with her yourself?" Kara countered.

Remi spoke again at her.

"Get off my back Remi I'm tired okay you've given me nothing but the cold shoulder. Just leave me alone okay?" Kara walked out of the room to catch her breath. Not hearing that last of what was said between Haley and Holly.

"Because I can't, that's why." Erys casually answered.

Kara exploded at Remi, who just simply glared in response. Kara then left the room in a huff, not noticing the black orb that was following her.

"Not too keen on Little-Miss-Overprotective, are you?" Erys questioned. "That makes two of us, then."

"Too bad for you" Kara answered.

Kara was not aware of the black orb that was following her.

"Remi is just annoying she's given me nothing but dirty looks. And is usually on my case about most things I just want her to expect me for who I am." Kara told Erys.

"She'll never do that as long as you continue to cling to your birthright power." Erys explained. "Remi's basically that crazy fanatic in that memory, multiplied by ten. If it wasn't for the kid ordering her not to execute you on the spot, she would have tried it already."

Erys floated a little more in orb form down the corridor.

"I think the songbird and her canine companion are done serenading one another." Erys informed Kara. "Shall we go pay them a visit while you cool off?"

"What do you mean cling to my birthright power?" Kara asked. After Erys pointed things out that Remi was like the crazy fanatic in the memory. "That won't happen I'll make sure it doesn't even if I have t..." Kara didn't finish the sentence.

They started down the hall.

"Yeah, we should" Kara said.

"You're black stuff. Darkness thingamabob." Erys answered as the pair began to head to the Guest room. "You know, the stuff which drives you crazy every now and again. Also, the stuff my Mistress has coursing through her. Pretty potent if used right, and ever so useful in Crystal Shaping."

Erys mentioned about the Darkness Kara had inside of her.

"I-I don't know that it's always been nothing but trouble for me," Kara said softly. Not wanting to think about even giving that sort of power again. "Plus it makes me do things I don't want to do either" Kara whispered.

Kara was silent the rest of the way to where Kiki and Ryu were.

"That's only because you lack control over it. Darkness is a fickle thing. You never really are the master of it, it is always your master. When you've come to accept that, you can then learn to 'bargain' with it, for want of a better word. Everything comes with a little give and take, Darkness just happens to be more finicky." Erys explained.

On the way to the Guest Room, Kara remained quiet, leaving Erys to become quite bored. Nonetheless, they reached the guest room without incident, where Kiki was seated on one of the large armchairs looking at her phone and scrolling through something. The position she was sitting in, however, was very 'un-Kiki-like', as she was slightly showing her Pandera print yellow and pink panties. They looked more like underwear for someone of around the twin's age, if not younger, but were obviously custom-made in Kiki's size.

Before they reached the guest room, Kara spoke up once more. "Is that what you're going to try and do to Haley?" Kara asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to 'bargain' with this sort of power but what Erys had said did have some merit. "Maybe at some point I'll try it out" Kara sighed. Soon they reached the guest room.

Once arriving Kara saw Kiki sitting on one of the arm-chairs. She was sitting in an unladylike position which gave Kara a view of her underwear. Kara took a nice long few minutes to stare reaching down to rub her legs pretending they were sore before walking into the room. "So, how did your training go?" Kara asked.

"Well, I've got to try but, y'know, she isn't exactly a bright spark, that one. Not like her twin." Erys replied. "She also isn't one to bow down to anyone other than those she likes, so that could also be hard going."

Kara entered the Guest room and took in the 'picture' on display in there, pretending to act tired after the training from the morning to do so, not that it was needed, as Kiki was paying far too much attention to her phone. The only time she looked up was when Kara spoke to her, and that was preceded by a slight jump of surprise.

"Thanks for setting me up like that." Kiki sarcastically answered at first. "Eventually, after he spent the best parts of half-an-hour trying to convince me, I eventually gave in and tried it a bit just to shut him up. It went terribly, if you really want to know. I've only ever sung through my power, so my actual singing is far from perfect."

"She'd bow down to me maybe as for anyone else not sure" Kara answered. Afterword's Kara still had a nice view before Kiki jumped when spoken to. "You're welcome" Kara then listened to the rest of what Kiki said.

"You just need more practice" Kara told her she walked over. Then took a seat near Kiki "so what you're doing on your phone?" Kara asked.

"Are you certain?" Erys chuckled. "I'm sure that if you told her to eat you out, she would. However, that's not exactly what we're trying to get at."

Kara tried to console Kiki by saying she just needed more practice.

"Like that'll happen. I freeze up as soon as I open my mouth to sing in front of others. It's kind of laughable and ironic, considering what profession I'm in. That's why I'm not one of the floor workers, unlike Leigh." Kiki explained. "Practice can only get me so far, but I can't cure me."

Kara then asked what Kiki was looking at.

"Scrolling newsfeeds, checking PM's, and the like." Kiki summarized. "Anyway, we're a Pink down later, so you better kick yourself into high-gear and don't mess around."

One more thing came to Kiki.

"Oh, yeah, have you checked your phone today? The request should have been cleared by now. Soon enough, you'll be able to scroll with the rest and chat." Kiki asked.

"You can eat me out instead I'm sure you'd like that" Kara changed the subject. She knew she had said something weird but it didn't matter.

"Still practice makes perfect you know I'm sure given time you will overcome those things." Kara then listened more.

"Not really" Kara replied.

She took her phone out of her pocket and checked things out. She looked for the request, followed by any PM's from any members from the Cafe. That would be a long shot since she was still fairly new. But being known as she was through the city someone might have been nice enough to send her something.

"Will I be taking the Pink's place or something else?" Kara asked.

"I'm sure you're the one who'd love that. However, I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry for a fish dish right now." Erys countered.

"I doubt it. I couldn't pull off the outfits which singers wear with, well, you know..." Kiki answered, trying to avoid elaborating on the final point.

When Kara took out her phone, she had a new app installed called 'KiraChat'. Opening it up, it showed the usual chibi art of a chibi Leigh holding up a little notice board with the usual app permission stuff on. Afterwards, she put that board down and held up another, which basically listed the usual loading text like 'prepping tea cups, straightening aprons, sweetening smiles, etc.' After the loading message was done, it opened out onto a normal chat forum like page, which had three tabs. One for 'Manager Chat', which was locked to Kara, another for 'Staff Chat', which was the default opening and a final one for 'VIP chat', which Kara also didn't have access to. In the general staff chat, there was the usual hubbub of conversation, mostly relating to the lack of attendance from a certain Pink Apron due to 'unknown reasons'. Scrolling through, the pink who wasn't in attendance was Eve, surprisingly. Just then, four PM's came through in Kara's inbox: one was a group request for the chat group including Chloe, Felicity and Florence, the second one was a PM from Florence directly to Kara with an image attachment, the third one appeared to be a stupidly long apology message from Felicity, and the final one was just a general welcome and service information message from Leigh.

"Not likely. She was the Pink poster girl, Eve, so I doubt you'll be able to fill her shoes after yesterday." Kiki replied.

"I'll talk to you about that later," Kara told Erys.

"Well I guess," Kara said to Kiki.

Looking over her phone she saw a new app called 'KiraChat'. It showed a bunch of chibi art and some other things she saw the 'Manager Chat' and 'Staff Chat' then a VIP one. Three were locked to Kara which didn't matter to her. In the normal chatting box, there was the basic everyday kind of chatting going on before. She learned the Pink girl Eve was the one who wasn't going to show up before she got four PM's from Chloe, Felicity and Florence and Leigh. Kara clicked on the PM from Florence first to what the image was and then clicked on the long sorry message from Felicity and gave it a read.

"I know you were still working on what apron I'm going to have that been decided yet?"

Kara first looked at the message from Florence.

'You're Welcome' was all it said before showing an image of a girl sleeping in bed, wearing a pink camisole, with a rather large darker patch on the bed beneath her. Looking closely, the girl sleeping was Eve, and she looked contented rather than uncomfortable in her sleep, despite the large damp patch on her clothes and the bed she was sleeping in. Following that, a second message was beneath the image reading: 'All it took was a simple whispering in the ear, and what you willed was bought into life. Thought about the offer more, yet? You know how to contact me'.

The second message Kara looked at was the long apology from Felicity. It spanned nearly three scrolls of the screen before actually reaching the main point, which was simply: 'I'm really sorry for all I said and did to you yesterday. I've been thinking on it and I know that I was probably nothing more than a spiteful bitch to you, even after how nicely you treated myself, my sister and Chloe. Please, could you forgive me? I want to be friends with you, I really do. ; _; Please?'

Kara then asked about her Apron color while checking through her messages.

"We're putting you as a White apron for now, a 'Wild Card' apron. You're an exotic taste, undecided of your core mood, which should help you really gel with the newer patrons at the cafe, who may be equally as undecided." Kiki explained. "We're hoping to premier you today, so you better have you game face on."

"A White apron sounds interesting, will I be the only White apron there or will there be others. As long as nothing goes wrong today I should have my game face on." Kara says.

She went back to looking through her PM's she saw the one from Florence and saw an image. Of a girl sleeping, there was a large darker patch on the bed beneath her. And on a closer look, Kara saw that it was Eve. She was happy to see this happen to Eve but wished she could have been there to see it, Kara then read the message from Florence, "I've thought more about it I'll talk with you later about it and thanks for the image."

She read Felicity's message.

It was a really long message and Kara got the gist of it. "I forgive you, I did some things as well to upset you and your sister so I'm sorry too. I would like to be your friend if you'd let me and we can be friends :)"

Kara next clicked on the group chat and said. "Hello everyone miss me?"

"You'll be a one of a kind." Kiki explained. "How else can we effectively market a 'Limited Edition' apron? This'll also help us gain a better understanding of what Color you actually fall under as we'll be able to see you in action, and, Leigh can pinpoint these things really well."

Kara replied to the messages from Florence, Felicity and the Group chat. As she was replying through, the replies for the previous ones came back:

Florence to Kara: 'Nice to hear. Think of the image as a treat. Save it, set it as your background, do what you like with it. I look forward to our negotiations. ;)'

Felicity to Kara: 'Thank you so much! I'm really the one who should be apologizing the most as I said all of those mean things without provocation. Of course we can all be friends! :) I'll see you later at the Cafe?'

Group chat: -Chloe: 'Oh, hello, Kara. Nice to see you're able to chat on this. :D I'd like to see you again later at the Cafe, if that's what you mean.' -Florence (Host): 'Good to see another member in the chat. I'm sure we'll all get along well, just don't mention the 'P' word while Chloe's online, otherwise this chat will be flooded with them. ;)', -Felicity: 'Hey there! Welcome to the group chat! As you're not a member of the VIP chat yet, this'll be where we do the most talking with Chloe. Thanks, again, for forgiving me about yesterday.'

"Ah, would have been nice to have a friend" Kara said. "But this does make me stand out more so it will work in the end."

Kara got back replies.

Kara to Florence: "I'll do something with it, I look forward to our negotiations :)"

Kara to Felicity: "We, can't just put that behind us and move forward. I'll see you there at the Cafe later, it shouldn't be hard to spot the Apron I'll be wearing there today."

Group chat: "I'll be there again today so you should see me there. I'll be wearing a White apron today so it shouldn't be hard to find me. And to both F&F you're welcome and things will get interesting later. Oh, were my two Teal friends given my address?"

"You'll have a whole lot of expectations placed on you by the customers, so I hope you can provide. You may get all sorts of requests but, if there's anything you're really set against doing, just say so and they have to, by safeguarding legislation, abide by it." Kiki informed Kara.

Kara's message to Florence was marked as 'Seen', but not replied to. Felicity's was also marked as 'Seen' but with the same result. Most of the chat was probably going to be passed over to group, unless privacy was needed.

Group Chat:

-Chloe: 'You've been given a Color now. =O that's great! You're finally part of the team! ^^ This means that, after your official joining announcement, I can request you as well in my VIP bookings~'

-Felicity: 'I should hope so! We put a game on hold (pun intended) and I want to see it to the end. Prepare to be sodden before closing! White Aprons must be some new kind of marketing from the bosses, as they're a first for me.'

-Florence: 'All members know your PM details as you're now part of the KiraChat system. Some are still probably unaware of your access now, but that can easily be solved.'

A minute or two after Florence sent her message, one more PM came through and, this time, it was from Mia.

Mia to Kara: 'Hey there. Nice to see you're a full member of the Chat now. :) You've also got your own Apron and, according to Leigh, you'll be getting your Key Card after filling in some paperwork. I look forward to working with you properly. If you have any question, please don't hesitate to ask myself or the other Poster Girls for pointers. I'll see you later at the cafe. ~Mia.'

"It's whatever they request me to do I got to do. But there is one thing I'd like to mention ahead of time. While I'm not against doing anything for the moment with male customers at the moment. I'm just hoping that I'll be doing more things with female customers." Kara says. As that would be the type of group she'd have an easier time working with.

Kara saw her last message to the twins went unseen.

Group Chat:

-Kara: "That's the color I was given for right now, as it shall help with finding out in the future. What sort of apron I'd be best suited for." Kara then texted Felicity.

-Kara: "I would have won that game. White Aprons are more of a Wild Card member so think of me as that." Kara next messaged Florence.

-Kara: "Maybe we should name it KaraChat for fun *lol*. I'm sure in time they will find out my PM.

Kara then got a PM from Mia.

Kara to Mia: "Nice to talk with you this morning :) That's the Apron I've been given for now. It's also nice to know I'll be getting my Key Card later. I look forward to working with both you and Bella properly too. If anything comes up I'll be sure to ask for help, see you later too." Kara sent her message to Mia.

She then checked out the PM from Leigh reading it all over before sending a PM to Florence.

Kara to Florence: "Just asking this ahead of time but is there any other members. Of the cafe that I should keep an eye out for whether they are enemies like Eve or friendly members like you, your sister etc.?"

Kara then joined the group chat again.

Group Chat:

-Kara: "On our break later want to all meet up for some snacks and chatting?"

Kara requested a more female based clientele for customers.

"Yeah, you're bent alright. We need more people to keep the girls company so, sure, go ahead and state your personal preferences in your welcoming speech." Kiki answered. "It's nothing bad requesting a specific audience as long as you also cater to others when we're very busy."

Group Chat:

-Chloe: 'Aprons are a sign of your acceptance into the Cafe, colors are unimportant in the long run. You're a full-fledged KiraGirl now. and you can expect some private bookings when you build up enough of a customer base.'

-Felicity: 'Dream on! I clearly had that in the bag. XD So you're still undecided for allegiance then? You're a neutral party, so you're going to be getting a lot of requests to start with. I'm sure Leigh would've thought up a competition to best brand you into a set color.'

-Florence: 'You can name your personal chat that if you want. ;) '

Kara's message was delivered to Mia and marked as 'Seen', meaning that she'd read it, but hadn't replied to it. She then checked over the message from Leigh, which summed up the rules and regulations for the chat group. It basically included all the straightforward stuff which all Chat Groups have to abide by. Standard stuff for all public forums.

Afterwards, Kara sent a PM to Florence asking for people to watch out for.

Florence to Kara: 'I'd steer clear of the Pinks for a while until the dust has settled from your little spat with Eve yesterday. They're even more on the alert now after my little 'present'. They think you somehow hexed Eve to do that thing, the crazy lot they are. As for friendly people, the Teals are very welcoming for new members, and so are the Greens. The Yellows are indifferent, but still nice to those who are nice back. The Purples just don't care about it all as long as it doesn't directly affect them. The Browns are a confusing group of people, saying one thing but actually meaning the other, so I'd limit interactions with them if I were you, especially with how you may react to some things they might say. The Navy Blues are like the 'Big Sisters' to all of the Cafe staff, so they're very kind to newcomers as well. The Sky Blues and Reds are in a league of their own, and I don't even think you'd be allowed near them. In short: Steer clear of Pinks for now, limit interactions with Browns, and the rest you can get to know easily.'

Back in group chat:

-Florence: 'Depends on what time your break is. We've yet to have the Rota set for later.'

-Felicity: 'What she said.'

-Chloe: 'I don't get there until around an hour to two hours before closing due to Club activities. On Thursdays and Fridays, I can get there a little earlier as the Clubs don't run on those days.'

"I have to give a speech?" Kara asked surprised that she would have to do something like that. She'd also need to think of what to say to everyone along with not giving too much away. About what she is into and everything.

Group Chat:

-Kira: "Will you be my first private booking or would someone else take that spot?" Kira spoke to Felicity next.

-Kira: "Allegiance when did that come up? Anyway give me more time to think on that before I come up with an answer okay?" next, she sent to Florence.

-Kira: "That will work out."

Kira then looked over the message from Leigh. Which was basically everything she had already learned about and more along the lines of the chat. She next read the PM from Florence and thought of what she read.

Kira to Florence: "I wouldn't even know how to hex someone, that all seems like easy things to follow and the more friends the better. So I'll take in what you have said and stay clear of the Pinks while talking with some of the other colors for fun."

Back to group chat;

-Kira: "Well whenever it's set up with can set something up if not we can always do something after work or set up a private booking when one of us has a day off?"

"Of course you do. You have to introduce and say a little about yourself. Every worker has done that, it's the first thing they do." Kiki explained. "Poor Mia still hasn't gotten over it."

Group Chat part 1:

-Chloe: "I'll take your first if that's what you'd really like."

-Felicity: 'Dude...please rephrase that so it's less questionable.'

-Chloe: 'Huh? I don't see anything wrong with it?'

-Florence: 'Your innocence is your cutest factor, Chloe.'

-Chloe: 'U-Um, thanks... /

Private chat:

Florence to Kara: 'Best place to mingle is in the Break Room. The bathroom is also an option, but that's a little creepy, especially with what you're in to. Start by getting to know the Poster Girls better, as they're the most influential in the Colors.'

Group Chat part 2:

-Chloe: 'Don't we have that thing on the weekend? The trip to PANDA LAND! 3'

-Florence: 'Please calm down a little, Chloe. Kiki has yet to finalize the date yet. Anyway, workers don't tend to get days off unless we book them as Holiday or work overtime one week to get off earlier the next.'

-Felicity: 'We can just chat like normal in the break room. You can request specific break times, you know? However, it's down to the Bosses whether they think you're allowed them or not, and also how busy we are.'

"How fun, guess I need to think of things to say about myself without giving too much away." Kara wanted to hear about Mia's own speech problem but didn't ask just yet.

Group Chat:

-Kira: "Chloe's already cute and her innocence you speak of would make her cuter. And that should be reworded but I would like for you Chloe to be my first VIP if you truly want to that is?"

Kara checked the private chat.

Private Chat:

Kira to Florence: "I don't think hanging around the bathroom wouldn't be the best option for me. I'll try the Yellow Poster girl and move from there."

Group Chat part 2:

-Kira: "Yes. We have that but as Florence said we still need to finalize the date and Felicity we can do that to as well."

Kara then said her goodbyes as she wanted to check out the messages in the other chat. She promised to send her friends messages later in the day. Back in the normal chat she searched for anything about herself and the hex on Eve that was mentioned to her. Along with any thoughts of the other workers about her joining the team.

"You'll do fine." Kiki reassured Kara. "Just let your brain move before your mouth does."

Group Chat Part 1:

-Chloe: 'Thanks, but it's a little embarrassing to be called cute so much. / If that's really want you want, then I shall take your first!'

-Felicity: 'VIP booking. That's "First VIP Booking". Not just first.'

-Florence: 'We're just too dirty minded and Chloe's too pure.'

-Chloe: "I still don't get what you mean. What's wrong with what I said?'

-Florence: 'You'll find out some day, Chloe. You'll find out some day.'

Private Chat:

Florence to Kara: 'Kate's a good place to start. She may seem like an oddball, but she's all nice, I can assure you.'

Group Chat Part 2:

-Felicity: 'I'll message you when we know the Rota, just in case when can do that today.'

-Florence: 'For all we know, Kara may be given a buddy for the day to help tutor her in the ways of the Cafe's workers, so, perhaps, someone might be the lucky 'Buddy'.'

-Chloe: 'Either way, I'll see you when I stop by later. I want only good news from your proper first day at work.'

Kara then said her goodbyes to the others as she went on to check the main newsfeed. In the main Chat Room, there was reams of text to read through as all the workers were chatting away, accompanied by little chibi-head images next to their text bubbles, and colored text bubbles to match their aprons. Most of the ones in the chat were Yellows and Greens. Tama was, of course, chatting away happily with the others, as well as Bella, who was just trying to keep Tama from bubbling over with excitement at all the conversations happening. There were a few pink text boxes with vague references to the incident which happened earlier, but there wasn't really much conclusive evidence occasionally, a Purple would pop in with a snide remark, which would normally go unnoticed. There was a few messages about a new joiner being teased by Leigh, but people were still speculating just who it could be. Most of them seemed to think it was the 'strange girl' who was shown around yesterday.

"That's harder said than done" Kara says.

Kara read over the last of her messages she liked the thought of a 'Buddy' helping. Out in tutoring her in the ways of the Cafe's workers and wondered who it'd be. She then checked the main newsfeed she looked on the messages and saw Bella was speaking as was a girl named Tama who Kara didn't know. She didn't find much on what she was looking for but saw some people were talking about her. Just as the 'strange girl' who had been showed around yesterday decided to log out. Kara did so and got up off the chair she had been sitting on.

"How much time left do we have before we need to leave for school?'

"Don't you mean 'Easier said than done'?" Kiki asked, trying to correct the proverb.

Kara checked through the messages but didn't find much of interest, so she decided to close the app. She then asked how much longer they had before school. Kiki quickly checked the time on her phone before giving her answer,

"We've got around forty-five minutes before we need to set out." Kiki answered. "Any reason in particular you couldn't check the time on your own phone?"

"Yeah."

Kiki told her how much time was left before school.

"That long, I just had not thought of that" Kara said she then walked out of the room. Before she left she thought of mentioning to Kiki that she had talked with Erys. But after what happened yesterday she didn't and made her way back towards her room where the girls were.

Kara gave her reasoning for not checking her own phone for the time.

"Scrolling is a bad habit to get into. Take it from someone with experience. Once you roll, you just got to scroll." Kiki replied. "Try not to sink too much time in digital parties and try to spend time physically with the people you're talking to."

Kara then left the room in search of her new Sisters. Sure enough, they were just leaving the bedroom, with Haley being the first out. She was also the first to notice Kara and throw out a sharp remark.

"Bored with us already?" Haley asked. "You've been gone for a long while. Don't you love us anymore?"

'Oh, nice to see you've returned. I was a little upset that you suddenly stormed out without saying anything.' Holly added in in her text way.

"Thought you'd already left for school." Lilly interjected.

As she was about to enter the room Haley walked out and gave her a sharp remark.

"I had to take care of some work business and I still love you." She walked over to Haley and gave her three kisses two on the cheeks then one on the mouth. Holly was the next to speak with her followed by Lilly.

"Remi was a little hard on me and upset me. And as I pointed out I had work things to take care of learning about what I'd be doing at work today." Kara to Lilly.

"Can we all leave for school together?" Kara asked.

Kara explained her case to the sulky girl and sealed the deal with a few kisses, which were met with a similar response.

"Kisses? Just kisses?" Erys sarcastically cut in to only Kara. "Was sure you'd kiss her a little lower down. I certainly would."

'Remi's just trying to protect me, that's all. She's a little blunt, I'll admit, but her intentions are good.' Holly explained.

"I thought we were going to do that, anyway?" Lilly replied in regards to school-walk arrangements.

Haley pulled Lilly to the side, away from all of the others, and started to whisper something to her. Lilly appeared to, at first, vehemently refuse in equal whispers until the younger girl's insistence became a little too overbearing. Eventually, Lilly went over to Kara and dug around in her school bag.

"Was going to give this to you yesterday, but things got a little complicated? Then, I was going to leave it as a secret throughout the day, but Haley insisted I give it to you now." Lilly informed Kara as she pulled out a small jewelry box. "Happy belated birthday. We now all match, like sisters should."

Inside of the jewelry box was, indeed, a Raven's claw shaped pendant big enough to hold Lilly's heart-shaped locket. She put all of the pieces together and it made the image of a Raven's claw holding a heart locket filled with a half black heart, half white heart. It was the spitting image of the design on the Hourglass held by Eiko.

"This symbolizes our new family bonds. As long as we all hold these, no matter where we may be, we'll always be together." Lilly finished.

"You will get your fill later okay?" Kara told Erys. "Plus you'd like for me to do nothing more and given into my desires for her right?" Kara asked.

Holly spoke up next.

"I understand that I just wish she was nicer to me."

Kara turned to Lilly.

"That's good I wouldn't want to go alone." Haley then pulled Lilly aside and spoke to her. Lilly then pulled something out of her school bag and handed it to her. "Its okay and thank you for the present," Kara took the jewelry box and opened it to see a Raven's claw shaped pendant. She watched as Lilly put the thing together and it was much like the Hourglass of Eikos.

"Bonds, we will need to work on those. I hope that they will always last" Kara said. For a moment she had a faraway look in her eye as if she was thinking of something. The thought passed and she returned to normal.

"Of course. Desires just show how human you are, not like that prissy robot of a Spirit my Mistress' sister has." Erys answered.

Kara was pleased with the final gift from the Seras in regards to birthday presents and spoke a little of bonds needing to be worked on.

"Of course. There's still so much we don't know about each other. We can't fully call ourselves a family if we don't know about one another." Lilly replied.

"I'd like to know everything about you. Even what makes you weak at the knees and gushing with joy?" Haley snickered lewdly. "How about we start getting to know each other better? Touching me right here just makes me all jelly-like." Haley indicated her privates in regards to her last statement.

'While I would also like to know about you, I'd rather keep private things private. Please don't entertain my gutter-minded sister in her toilet humor.' Holly intervened.

"What's gotten into you today?" Lilly asked Haley. "You've been nothing but dirty minded since you got up."

Kara listened to what Erys had to say. She thought of what she was about to say and decided to word it in her own way. "Well, I've already shown your 'Mistress' how human I am with my desires," Kara says.

Lilly spoke up more and so did the others.

"Maybe we need to have a big talk later, as a means of getting to know each other better?" Kara turned to Haley who just seemed to act a lot weirder than normal. This caused Kara to blush deep red at the thought.

"M-Maybe some o-other time" Kara stammered out. She was flustered again by Haley's lewd talk she looked over to Holly to try and clear her mind. "I-I'm not and can we please talk about something else other than toilet humor?" Kara asked.

She looked to Lilly. "That's something I'd like to know too."

"I'm aware, you lustful snake, you." Erys answered back. "Want to do it again? I'm sure you do."

Kara proposed the idea of a big talk later to allow for everyone to get to know each other better. Haley's overt seduction managed to win Kara over again and cause her to fluster and falter her reply. Kara was, also, in agreement with Lilly's question in regards to Haley's adult behavior.

"Nothing. I'm just saying what I mean, that's all." Haley replied, looking a little confused and unaware that she was doing anything wrong. "I've always been like this, haven't I?"

Kara's silence to Erys' question confirmed that a part of her did want. To do those things again put another part was holding herself back.

Kara's eyes moved to Haley "you have but why as of late are you stepping up your game? Kara asked. She knew Haley had always liked her but something to Kara made Haley seem off as of late could Erys have a hand in it or was Haley acting like this because she wanted to.

Kara, once more, pressed the matter of Haley's slightly too mature behavior.

"I'm not stepping up anything. I've always been like this, right?" Haley, right now, didn't seem to believe her own assumption, like something was altering her perception of everything.

"I guess so" Kara walked over to Haley leaned down and did something she hoped. Would silence both Haley's lewdness and Erys for a while.

"I promise you at some point we can do whatever you'd like okay just give me some time. To think things over for a while okay?" Kara whispered.

Kara decided to bargain with the sexually frustrated Haley.

"You better keep to that. Promises shouldn't be broken." Haley whispered back. It did seem to work on her, but it gave Erys some laughing material.

"You just agreed to bang a ten year old! You're a special brand of crazy." Erys laughed through fits of giggles. "I kind of like your style, pervy-perv."

After the bargaining was made, it was about time to set off for school. Kara's phone beeped at her in a tone which was unfamiliar as a notification popped up in relation to the 'KiraChat' app.

Kara's promise to Haley, for now, calmed her down. "I will, okay" she whispered back and then moved away.

Erys started laughing like normal after what Kara had agreed to do with Haley.

"That might happen again or it might not," Kara said to Erys.

Soon it was time to head off for school as they were leaving the manor. Kara heard her phone go off she wasn't sure what this meant so she took it out. To see a notification from 'KiraChat' was on opening it up she read over what it was.

The notification from the app was actually an agreement notice for a private booking with Chloe later that day. The booking was scheduled around the same time it was the previous day, and it said the other attendees would be Felicity and Florence. All Kara had to do was select 'Yes' or 'No' from the selection box provided.

The rest of the walk was slightly uneventful, save for Kiki racing after the Seras and scolding them for leaving her behind.

Kara saw that it was a notification about the private booking with Chloe later. She also learned Florence and Felicity would be there too. So Kara clicked 'Yes' to agree to attend the booking before putting her phone away.

The rest of the walk was normal Kiki scolded the girls for leaving her behind. Kara thought over if she made the right choice with agreeing to Haley's lust time. She also wondered if she'd be meeting with Eiko soon as there were matters to discuss between them. In a rather playful manner after the girls had arrived at the school.

Kara for a moment used her wind magic to blow up a couple of student's skirts for the fun of it.

Once the group reached the school, Kara gave into her carnal desires and used her powers to create a freak gust of wind, which blew up most of the student's skirts. Of course, there were screams and frantic pushing as the heckling boys in the trees, once more, got the sight of their lives for a few moments before the wind passed. It was certain that one of the boys shouted 'Praise the Wind!' in response to the actions from Kara.

"Perv." Kiki distastefully dubbed Kara, confirmed by Lilly as well.

Kara had given into her desires it had been a few weeks since. She had done this and was a little happy for it. She then was called a 'Prev' from both Kiki and Lilly. She said nothing back and scanned the courtyard for any signs of Eiko. After the lewd fun had died down in the meantime Kara took a seat on a bench and mention for someone to join her. Seeing as they still had a few minutes before they needed to get to class.

Kara searched the students milling about the courtyard for Eiko and, just barely, she could see one slightly different uniform from the rest. Eiko was, indeed, present, and looking over at Kara. She didn't appear like she was about to make the first move.

Kara then took a seat on a bench and offered for a seating partner. Of course, Haley was the first to take up the offer, followed slowly by Holly. Lilly seemed more intent on degrading the perverted voyeurs in the trees than taking a seat, and Kiki was joining her.

Kara had spotted Eiko amongst the group of students she could see she was. Wearing a different uniform than the rest of the students. Yet she wasn't making any sort of moves to go to Kara which left Kara having to make the first move.

On the bench, Kara gave both Holly and Haley pats on the head. Then hugged each of them and made small talk between the girls. She gave both younger sisters enough time to say anything they liked even try anything lewd if they were going to go that far. But the time spent with both girls was fun as Kara agreed with Haley to go spying again on Lilly's secret things. While with Holly Kara agreed to spend time with her and Remi trying to smooth over thing between the pair that being Kara and Remi.

After a while, Kara excused herself from the twins and gave them both kisses on the cheeks. Before making her way over to Eiko stopping first to also kiss Lilly's cheek and then move the rest of the way to Eiko.

Kara made small talk amongst the younger members of the group while the older ones were off lecturing lecherous males. Once the talk was exhausted, Kara excused herself and began to make her way over to Eiko, who continued to watch her closely. Along the way, Kara stopped by to kiss Lilly on the cheek, much to the delight of the boys being lectured, who were arguing among one another at present whether the kiss was evidence that 'Yuri' was real, and not just in the realms of corrupt artist's minds..

Kara then reached Eiko, who was the one to initiate conversation.

"If you're coming to me you must have something to say." Eiko pointed out.

Once Kara was far enough away from the others she took a seat near Eiko. "For starter's yes I do" Kara began.

"I've met Haley's partner and can say she's a rather strange one. She seems like someone who's willing to help me out when needed but also. Someone who's still trying to hide things if not do things which someone like me shouldn't do" Kara explained.

She let it sink into Eiko she was speaking about Erys,

"Also I've got some questions for you about somethings. I hope that you have the answers for you told me once I met Erys to trust her my question is why is she friend or foe or something

More?" Kara asked wanting to know Eiko's thoughts about Erys.

She took a moment to look back at Haley for a while. "I can't really prove this or not but I believe your mother is acting lewder than normal. She keeps trying to temp me into doing things with her and I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out."

Kara began to reel of reams of information and questions for Eiko, who just waited until Kara was done before answering.

"Erys is quite the eccentric, but she has her reasons. Spending centuries in Crystal Stasis while an unknown entity gnaws away at what semblance of rationality she has can do that to people." Eiko answered for the first question. "She is trying to hide something, for her own benefit as well as yours and her Mistress'. Don't go asking me what it is, because I'm not about to tell you. Find out for yourself. You've already been there, haven't you? That place locked in a time between times, lost to the ages and forgotten to the masses."

Kara asked about Erys' true alignment now.

"She's something else. That's all I can tell you. Trust her, or don't trust her. I can't force you to do either, I can only caution." Eiko vaguely explained. "If I tell you any more, then things will take a drastic turn for the worse."

Kara then spilled her intentions with Eiko's 'mother' and explained that her behavior was slightly more forward and potentially dangerous.

"I'd keep a watch of that if I were you." Eiko chuckled. "Don't try getting with her, otherwise I wouldn't exist anymore. For my own safety, if you get too attached to her and too intimate, I will be forced to make you 'reconsider'."

Kara listened as Eiko explained about Erys.

"I've been a few places as of late and even does battle against someone. Who was far stronger than me it's possible that I've been there but things as of late. Have gotten a bit too strange lately so things are harder to deal with."

Eiko explained things further.

"She seems harmless enough but she's also egging me on sometimes. But I can say she has helped me out a little I was given something that looks just like Haley's sword." Kara told her.

"That's easier said than done" Kara sighed. As a part of her did want to get together with Haley. There was always a part of her that did. "I'll try to do things that won't make it so that you don't exist,"

Kara thought of a question to ask.

"If you can will you tell me about my ultimate fate like what happens to me in the future?" Kara asked.

"Then there is a good chance you have already been there. All the answers will be revealed there, so take time to explore and learn what the past has to offer. Learning about the source may help you cure the epidemic and return the 'Winged Deceiver' to her old self. However, don't go think that this 'Deceiver' is so evidently Deceptive. The predictions given by your eye-candy hold nearly everything you need to know, you just have to look for it." Eiko summarized.

Kara gave her answers regarding Erys.

"That sword is merely one vessel of many which can be inhabited by Erys. Complete the set and she can be a formidable ally, for the right price, of course." Eiko replied. "The set will be obvious when you receive it, however, it may not be best suited to you. You may need to pass it on to another, much like its twin set. Without darkness, there can be no light, and without light, we wouldn't know what darkness is. Will you take up the mantel of light, or darkness, and who will you pass the other over to?"

Kara was still teasing herself over Haley's lewd actions.

"You'd better, because I'm your best help in getting the ending you want." Eiko reminded Kara. "Keeping me existing is an absolute necessity for you."

Kara then asked what her fate was in the bleak future.

"You die, much like everyone else. However, through the grace of the Reaping Inferno, you live once more." Eiko explained. "Though, I wouldn't exactly call it 'living', more like 'existing'."

Kara listened more to Eiko.

"Well given time I'm sure I can learn more it's just going to take time," Kara said slowly. As she thought about things.

Eiko next spoke on Erys more.

"You mean I'd need to pass it on to either Haley she already has the sword. Or would it be better to pass it on to Holly there have been times when I've kind of wanted to tell her about things? Yet have stopped myself and to what side I choose that has yet to be seen"

Eiko still didn't want Kara messing with Haley then explained about what happened to Kara in the future.

"Can you still me more about how I died?" Kara asked.

Kara asked another question.

"Was I a good Aunt to you?"

"Time is not something you have plenty of, if you still wish to prevent the inevitable from happening." Eiko explained.

Kara asked who to pass the set on to.

"When you see the Twin Disciplines, you'll know who needs what. However, you may choose to pass both of them on and create your own legacy. While they work best with their perfect matches, you can still utilize both of them to near enough their full extent." Eiko informed Kara. "The only thing is if you have one of the Disciplines on your person, you cannot use the other. They cancel one another out, you see."

Kara asked two questions regarding her untimely end.

"Your death came about in a cowardly way. There was no honor involved in how she cut you down. You'd be better off not knowing, lest you let it consume your judgement." Eiko replied. "I'd think you would have made a great Aunt to me, but, sadly, I'd never know. I expect the grief from your end is what sparked my Mother to go seeking comfort in another's embrace, therefore conceiving me."

"I'm trying the best I can!" Kara almost snapped out but calmed herself down in the end. She just sighed and looked at the ground. "Sorry" Kara said.

Eiko explained about the sets.

"Seems to me one set might be easier to get than the other. Yet as to if I'm able to get both sets which will take a lot of work then maybe I can learn what to do with them."

Kara learned about her end and what happened with Haley moving onto another.

"Cowardly how nice to know" Kara didn't like the sound of that. "Haley really did love me then was she ever able to tell me her true feelings before I died?" Kara asked. Before asking another question to Eiko.

"Was Holly ever able to overcome her fear of the dark part of me?"

Kara let her emotions take control for a brief moment before coming back to her senses.

"The intensity of her actions is what you need to look out for. When she starts losing all reason, then your time is running short. By my estimation, you have two to three weeks to claim your first prize, otherwise her condition will go beyond redemption." Eiko warned Kara. "Use all the tools at your disposal, and all the contacts you can muster to claim victory. Just, whatever you do, don't let her see you with Erys, and, under no circumstances, desecrate the Sacred Halls, otherwise you will lose more time than gain. Her emotional state is what's keeping Haley from losing her grip on sanity."

Kara seemed to grasp the basic concepts of the sets.

"One set will be easy, the other will be difficult. However, you must have both to reach your goal. One cannot exist without the other, after all. You may say that they are two sides of the same coin." Eiko informed Kara. "Do with them what you will but you must get both."

Kara asked more questions about her demise, mainly ones relating to what she left behind.

"Nobody can foresee death perfectly. Neither of them managed to reach those ideals." Eiko answered somewhat solemnly. "The video you saw explains the time of your death."

Kara learned she has two to three weeks before things fall apart and she loses. This really didn't give her enough time to do things. "I've tried to tell someone else about Erys but found out that Erys wouldn't let me speak of her to them. While I'm trying everything I can right now can I get help from others like Holly or even Lilly?" Kara asked. She didn't like the fact that she'd lose more time if things messed up further.

"Guess I'm going to have to face that battle again later today," Kara said she knew she had to get them.

Kara didn't press about her death any further.

"Would you by any chance know what became of my father and sister?"

"Erys will only let certain people know of her, and they are few and far between. She can control a person's mind to prevent them from speaking of her." Eiko answered. "You can ask them for indirect assistance, like you did with Kiki's honey-bun this morning. Think of your sources, think of their knowledge and expertise and use them to help you formulate an effective strategy. You've asked all you can about a physical fight, now you need to traverse the gauntlet without using Erys. I'll offer a little assistance: Every spell has a weak point, and I don't mean a magical one. An impenetrable wall may have a kink in it which can be used to bring it down. Nothing is free from flaws, not even Avatars."

"You have time to do some research. You even have a source who knows all about the Arcane and Mysterious. Ask her for advice." Eiko informed Kara. "The trails will change as you succeed, but the core will still be the same."

Kara, instead of asking about her own fate, asked about that of her ex-family.

"Mother never talked of them, so, sorry, I'm as clueless as you are." Eiko simply explained.

"Figured as much." Kara replied. "Yet using her seemed to make me stronger even if it was for a short period of time. I'm not sure if I will even beat her with or without Erys' help I just wish things were normal again this is too much for me. I've got to help Kiki out with things I've got my own personal problems I'm surprised I haven't completely broken down yet and turned into a sobbing ball of flesh."

Kara learned that she could meet someone who could help her out. "But the trails we just get harder and harder I bet" Kara says. She looked towards her sisters wondering if one of them was the source she could ask.

Eiko didn't know about Kara's old families end.

"Do you know where within the city the tower is located or perhaps the name of the tower that I saw in the video?" Kara asked.

Kara broke down slightly in regards to the pressing trails she has.

"Nothing can ever be normal again. Nothing was ever normal to begin with." Eiko began. "Erys does harbor great power, but she is, after all, a being of Darkness. You must trust in your own strength. You have what it takes to win, I know you do. Work on your bonds, gain strength through unity, not solidarity. Wars are never fought by a single person. You possess all that's needed to help you win. Did you even try to work alongside another in your last encounter? The Man in White knows patches of your future, and He's provided the foundations for you to seize the future _you_ want."

Kara asked about the trails before looking over at her new family.

"Tests do get harder as you succeed. It's the way of the world, after all." Eiko answered.

Kara asked about the city in the vision she was shown by Eiko, and, also, about the Tower featured therein.

"The tower does not exist in this timeline, but its foundations are hidden somewhere. There may be secrets you can discover if you can find where it is hidden. I'm not going to outright tell you. Think of this: That tower means a lot to the Reaping Inferno, so she would generally place it somewhere which is of equal importance to her. One meeting changed her life for the better, so that would be where she would build it." Eiko explained. "The tower does not have a name, as far as I know. Only the Maker would know something like that."

Kara listened but she wasn't liking what she heard at first. "I just wish it was normal if you mean by trusting my own strength even the Darkness part of me. I don't know if I can whenever I have used that strength it makes me do terrible things" Kara confessed. She could feel herself slipping into another small emotion break down. But was trying to keep her feelings in check but was having a hard time. "No I didn't I tried to do everything myself" Kara learned the man in white had helped her out.

Kara learned about the tower.

"It could be known as the Black Crystal Palace I don't know" Kara said. She thought about searching things later for any sign or where Lilly would hide something like that. She wasn't sure where to look.

"I need some time to myself if I keep on talking I may break down again like last night. When I saw Haley take that blasted sword" Kara tells Eiko.

She then ran away into the school to be alone.

Eiko was about to give her answers when Kara ran off somewhere to be alone, reciting that she'd break down if she didn't.

"Being too emotional will hinder more than help!" Eiko called after Kara. "You'll never reach your goal if you let your emotions rule you!"

While what Eiko said was true Kara emotions were always like this. Much like how Haley's own controlled her. She remained in the school for a while trying to calm herself down before. After a rather hard time of doing things she returned outside. She went to her family this time instead of going back to Eiko.

She just didn't want to talk about this sort of thing anymore at the moment.

Kara, after spending some time alone, returned to the comfort of her family.

"I take it the talks didn't go well?" Haley asked, noticing how down Kara looked.

'Want to talk about it? Talking can help, sometimes.' Holly added in.

"Knowledge can be the downfall of those not prepared to learn it." Erys cut in as well, communicating telepathically for the first time since leaving the house.

Kara sat down beside the twins from the look on her face. It looked like she had been crying a bit but had wiped away the tears before coming back outside.

"I learned somethings that upset me and I don't know if I can handle everything. That has been placed upon my shoulders alone it's just all too much for me. Why can't things stay normal why did I have to suffer over my feelings for you two?" Kara asked.

Erys spoke up,

"Not now ok?"

Kara gave a rather confusing reason behind her current mood.

"Eh? What're you talking about?" Haley questioned, evidently confused by the indirectness of the answer.

'I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're talking about. Do you want to say more on it? I can understand if you don't.' Holly replied, equally as confused.

Both twins seemed confused on what Kara had to say.

"I learned some things that have upset me I've learned that I don't have much time. Left to save someone I care about and that later on my death will set them down a path. Which they will never recover from" Kara said at first. What she had said would just sound more confusing to the girls she wasn't sure on what she could say.

"Holly you might be able to understand things for the best," Kara said. She turned to face Holly and looked into her eyes.

"It's about Haley I need to save her from what's about to come. I know this is confusing to you but I'll tell you everything in time when we are both alone okay?" Kara sent into Holly's mind she didn't want Haley hearing about this just yet.

Kara turned to Haley.

"Can you promise me that we will always be together that nothing will ever happen. To me, Holly or even Lilly that we will always be a big happy family?" Kara asked.

She let Haley think of this.

"Can I speak with you privately Haley there's something I need to confess to you?" Kara asked.

Kara's elaboration just raised more questions that it cleared up.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about, and you're kind of scaring me now. Did you hit your head?" Haley asked, still extremely confused as to what Kara was on about.

Kara believed that Holly could understand things better, but she looked equally as confused, until Kara telepathically informed her of something.

'Are you sure you're not just overreacting about something? What's going to happen to us?' Holly replied, sounding slightly scared rather than confused.

Kara then asked a rather odd question of Haley.

"What're you talking about? Of course we're all going to be together. We're a family now, and there's nothing more to it." Haley simply answered. "Why'd you need to speak to me alone? Can't we do it here?"

The twins were still confused about things and were getting scared.

"I didn't hit my head" Kara informed her. She wasn't sure on how to handle this if she spilled all she knew. It'd upset Haley and she'd lose even more time in trying to save her.

Holly was more scared than confused.

"I'm not overreacting I'm speaking the truth," Kara thought for a moment. "Something really bad will happen which will put you at odds with one another, please. Just believe me this one time please believe me" Kara sent to Holly.

Haley was still confused.

"This better work," Kara says. She went over and hugged Haley closing her eyes much like she had done the night before. Hoping that this would allow her to enter into Haley's Soulscape.

Kara tried to reason with Holly, giving away a little more information.

'If you really think something bad will happen, why're you asking me for help? I can't do much in the ways of helping if I don't know how I'm meant to help. Please, start making sense. We're getting nowhere.' Holly was getting quite tired of the fact that Kara was refusing to explain herself, and it was evident in the way the mind connection felt.

Kara then randomly hugged Haley in an attempt at entering her Soulscape once more.

The vain attempt bore fruit as Kara was thrown into the familiar dataspace of Haley's Soulscape. The transition took a little longer without the assistance of the technology Kiki used, but the result was still the same. Haley's Soulscape looked as populated as it was the previous day, and the anomaly continued to tear through the Soulscape. A little more of the Soulscape was covered in black crystal growths, potentially an aftereffect of Kara's meddling the previous day, but it still was only as small section of the Soulscape as a whole.

It had worked and Kara had arrived in Haley's Soulscape. She looked around to see that more of the Soulscape was covered in the black crystals. She didn't like this even if everything looked small she looked around for the Church where. She had done battle with the memory of yesterday as she moved forward. She looked around at the Soulscape looking for any sort of means that could help her understand this place better.

She looked for images of future events even if the images was just a few seconds. Of something that had happened Kara even went as far as to look for. "I'm here I want to see you again?" Kara called out to the memory.

Focusing on the growing blight of blackness, Kara soon found herself in the corrupted version of an unknown Soulscape, the very same one Kara had visited the previous evening. The Monastery stood silently in the single beam of white light which created a small opening in the ocean of darkness. She willed herself inside and was met with some resistance, until eventually finding herself back inside the marble halls of the Monastery's Vestibule.

She tried to make some sense of the stained glass windows and the architecture in the Monastery as a whole, but was unsuccessful in her attempts. She still had the feeling that she'd seen it all before but, no matter how hard she tried, she could never determine where.

The Pardoner was, once again, knelt in front of the large statue of the Deity, locked in silent contemplation and prayer. The symbolism on the Statue actually looked very familiar. Kara was certain she's seem some indication towards this before. Then, it finally became clear. While it was nothing more than a simple drawing of Holy Water on a baby's forehead, the Scales and sword the statue bore was the exact same as the Christening symbol for the sole survivor of the Pandemic in that strange dream Kara had.

Kara walked towards the Monastery and soon found herself back inside of it. As she tried to study the windows and architecture. She was sure she had seen it all before but wasn't able to place just where she had seen it all.

Soon enough she saw the Pardoner kneeling on the floor in prayer. She looked towards her and then the alter where she saw. Something she had seen before the Christening symbol on the statue was much like the one the sole survivor had that strange dream. She wasn't sure what this meant so she looked around the Monastery looking for anything she could use to her advantage. During the upcoming battle, she also looked for any signs. Of images of herself or the Pardoner's family even going as far as to look for images of Erys.

"I wish to do battle with you again?" Kara called out.

Kara tried to educate herself on the battle environment in hopes of gaining the upper hand in the coming combat, it looked just like it did before. The pews and supporting columns near the arches could be used as makeshift cover, so long as nothing too powerful struck them. However, if the battle was anything like it was last time, cover wasn't really needed as all Kara had to do was strike her opponent once and she'd be deemed the winner.

In addition to trying to get the lay of the battlefield, Kara also looked for more subtle signs hinting at certain things. No much was really held in regards to the Pardoner or her past. All that was displayed in the Monastery were the usual religious doctrines and pictograms, showing large scale religious warfare against an unknown opponent. The window itself was whole, however, the opponent they were facing in the conflict seemed to be unrecognizable. All that was there was a black void, drawing in whatever light was surrounding it. Whether this was an affliction on the Holy Grounds or some form of corrupt memory was unknown. As expected there was absolutely no indication in this place about anything in Kara's existence. It was almost like looking back at something many centuries ago and not a modern place.

Kara called out to the Pardoner in hopes of initiating combat. Like before, she seemed unresponsive from this distance. Kara may have to approach her once more if her current contemplative state seems to show no reaction.

Kara looked around the place it still looked a lot like before. Even things upon the Pardoners past or even herself there was nothing there. Except the usual religious stuff warfare against some sort of unknown figure. She wasn't sure who this figure was and started to walk forward. Kara also knew that she couldn't do this battle alone and the thought of calling on Erys for help crossed her mind more than once. But she didn't try calling out for her help or anything.

The Pardoner didn't respond to her at first. So Kara crossed the room until she was standing beside the girl once again. "I'd like to face you again in combat?" Kara asked. Using, this time, to study the statue in more detail.

Kara approached the praying girl once more, taking in the Deity as she did so.

The Statue looked like most religious statues, standing a good 20ft tall, not taking into account the raised step it was on, which added another 5ft to the height. Not much could be noticeable about this potentially Minor Pantheon Member, except for the symbolism of the Scales and the Sword. If the dream was anything to go by, the Priest who sacrificed their own life to save the baby probably worshipped this Deity. Religion, being as complicated in structure as most political Agendas, could make it so this supposed 'Deity' was not really a Deity at all, but maybe a person who ascended to Sainthood and had a following of devoted Missionaries. Sainthood could easily be achieved if there were enough people who believed that the Saint in question was a Messiah of a Deity. Going by that logic, maybe The Pardoner was a follower of this Saint or Deity.

Kara announced her presence and intention to the Pardoner, who slowly rose from her prayer position to turn and face Kara.

"Have you cleansed yourself of the taint you bought into this place, or are you still a black sheep following a damned flock?" The Pardoner asked. "If you truly believe yourself to be ready, prove yourself."

Kara looked at the statue taking in al that it was. As her gazes fell over the symbol again she wondered who that person could have been. Could it have been Erys like she thought it was or someone else maybe a young Eiko? She then turned away from the statue and looked back at the girl who spoke to her.

"Why not see for yourself?" Kara asked.

She was then told to prove herself a thought of summoning her sword and trying to strike. The Pardoner down flashed in her mind. Yet she didn't bring herself to do that thinking back to what Ryu had told her she needed to study her foe so she used this time to study the girl. Looking for any sort of thing that she could use to her advantage.

Kara seemed confident in her ability to prove herself.

"Before one can cleanse the taint in another, they, too must ensure they are free from blight." The Pardoner answered. "Let her light encompass you and prove to her that you are fit to take up the Mantle of Pardoner."

Kara had a short time to look over her opponent before being blasted back to the other side of the room once more, Being an Avatar of her Deity, she looked to be no stranger to combat. Her physical form looked lacking in any indication that she was skilled in the art of sword fighting, but appearances can be misleading. Ryu, for example, looks pretty unconvincing in regards to sword prowess, but his actual ability disproves that. She was clearly skilled in the magical arts, even more so than Holly is. In level of strength, Holly's prowess looks like a child's attempt at magic tricks in comparison to the sheer aura of magical power which exudes from the Pardoner. Being caught by her Magic would not end well for Kara.

"Strike me once and win. By Her will, let the trail begin!" The Pardoner announced as she took up a casting poise once more.

"Who is this her that you speak of tell me who it is?" Kara asked.

Before Kara was blasted back across the room she looked at the girl. Who to her looked no stranger to combat? She also seemed to be highly skilled in the magical arts which meant Kara was far outclassed there. She wasn't sure she could take a hit from this girl and survive if magic was cast on her. Then Kara was blasted back to where she had entered the Monastery from. So Kara transformed and walked 5 feet forward knowing that the girl might summon those walls again.

"Tell me do you know anything about Erys?" Kara asked.

Kara asked who the Pardoner was referring to when she said 'Her'.

"The Holy Mother, who else? The one true Goddess who cleansed the foul taint on the World." The Pardoner simply answered.

Combat then ensued.

As expected, there were, indeed, Walls of Force spaced throughout the clearing, which was now free from the clutter of the Pews, which were now neatly stored under the arches. They looked pretty sturdy and potent, so it may be best to not barge through them. Perhaps there was another way? What information could be useful here?

"Do not foul these sacred halls with that Daemon's taint!" The Pardoner ordered as a blast of white light struck Kara.

The blast struck Kara and seemed to be quite potent, knocking her back 5ft as a Sigil of a Set of Scales appeared in front of her, blocking the strike from actually touching her. However, she could feel one of the powers fading as the Sigil Disappeared. It probably isn't a wise idea to mention Erys, or anything related to her, in this place.

The Walls of Force appeared throughout the area once more and the Pews. Were stored under the arches. Knowing she'd need to make it through them somehow Kara looked around for any signs that she could move through the Walls of Force without having to use the sword to blast them apart again.

The Pardoner seemed angered by the name Erys and blasted Kara back 5ft. A Sigil of a Set of Scales appeared in front of her blocking the blast from striking her. She could feel one of the powers disappearing. As she looked at where the Sigil was Kara remained where she was believing she was safe from harm.

"Is there another way I can prove myself to you?" Kara asked.

"The only way you can prove yourself is by passing the trails through your own merit." The Pardoner answered. "However, so far you have only prove how tainted you are."

Kara looked upon the Walls of Force to try and find a way through them.

"Don't you think I'm trying to do that?" Kara yelled at her. She looked at the Walls of Force trying to find a way through, "Tell me what you know of me?" Kara asked.

"I know that you wish to redeem another of their sins, I know that you, too, are tainted by the foulness cursing this world, I know that you seek to repent for your accursed ways. I know that you are blindly following the wrong path." The Pardoner answered. "I know much about you. What do you know of me?"

Kara closely examined the walls of Force, taking in all the magical warping and signatures they created, feeling the thrum of the magic and learning of their make-up, coming to grips with the strength and purpose they were made for. Eventually, one clear weakness showed in them! They were not made of a single wall, but rather two walls with an illusion cast between them! There was a small 5ft gap between the walls, purposely left their by their maker, whom could clearly create a wall to fill the entire vestibule using no effort at all. This gap is the way through! This was a test of knowledge and contemplation, not one of physical prowess. The first 5ft gap was 10ft from Kara's current position and to her left. Each wall had a gap in, and now Kara could see them all!

"How do you know that I'm following the wrong path you wish for me to enter the light?" Kara asked. The Pardoner seemed to know much about her. Then she wanted to know what Kara knew about her. "I know that you're guarding a certain set of items that I must acquire, I know that you have suffered a lot and if you are Haley I know that you're gone through a terrible amount of hardship and suffering. That you've suffered the loss of your two sisters Lilly and myself and done things you normally wouldn't ever do,"

Kara looked at the walls as she looked at them she saw that they were made up of two walls. And not just one along with there being a small 5ft gap between the walls, she finally found a way through the walls. She could clearly see that and the first one was 10ft from where Kara was running to her left she ran the 10 feet. And passed through the first wall gap followed by another ten feet to pass through the second wall gap. This left her with several more walls to move through as she ran another ten feet through the third gap in the wall. That is when she stopped moving and remained where she was it couldn't be this easy.

She looked around the area that she was currently standing in for any sort of weapon. She could use against The Pardoner that was a part of the other set Eiko had mentioned to her. She looked high and low for any sign on it even looking upon The Pardoner for any signs of it.

Kara gave her answers to the Pardoner's knowledge questions.

"In order to redeem the one you hope to save, you need to break free from the accursed shackles of darkness and be bathed in her light. If you deem yourself unworthy of such a sacrifice, you may pass the burden onto another willing person." The Pardoner explained. "You know so little of me. Would a mere memory be able to touch you? Would a memory be able to clash blades with you? I know not of this name you speak of."

Kara passed through two walls and managed to reach the third before stopping. The gap in the wall was nowhere in sight near the ground. Looking high and low, Kara found a small 5ft by 5ft square around halfway up the wall and to her right. She'll need to aim and time her ascent perfectly to avoid this obstacle if she wished to continue onwards. It would be a pretty pointless trial if it was as easy as walking through ghost walls. The next wall after that had a similar gap in it but, this time, it was in the middle of the wall. Kara would have to weave her way through and adjust her angle during the small space she had between the two walls.

For a moment, while calculating her next move, Kara looked for any semblance of weaponry in this area. Aside from the Pardoner's own blade and the 15ft tall blade held in the statue's hand, there was no other weapon in the vicinity.

Kara was still looking around for any sort of weapon she could use. When she heard The Pardoner speak to her once more. "All this talk of bathing in Her light is getting annoying can't you speak of something else?" Kara called out to her. "Then who the hell are you then, you seem real enough but how far does that go. And again who are you if you are not Haley? Are you Holly or some weird out old clone?"

She wasn't able to find any sort of weapon to use. So she gave up trying to look instead she looked towards the third wall to see the 5ft by 5ft square and she saw the second gap was in the middle of the wall. She knew what she had to do and she started towards the last 4 remaining walls wanting to pass through them all.

Kara was having none of the religious preaching this devotee was stating.

"You only shun her radiance because you still cling to the shadows. With that ideology, you will never free yourself from your bonds which, ultimately, means you will never be able to cleanse another of their sins. The Pardoner's Mantel cannot rest on a tainted soul's shoulders." The Pardoner countered. "I am none of those names you speak. I abandoned mine when I took up the Pardoner's Mantle. A name holds a person's vanity. With no name, your soul can be pure and free from the corruption of mankind. I am a simple Pardoner following the one true Goddess. I have no need of a label."

Catching the very currents of magical winds coursing through the Vestibule, Kara managed to find the perfect strain of wind to pass through the first gap effortlessly, and equally sail through the second one. When the final wall came up, the trail changed once more. This wall's space kept blinking in and out of existence, moving every time it did so. After floating for long enough to predict the rapidly changing exit, Kara managed to time her descent to the ground perfectly, narrowly slipping through the space which just opened before landing on the ground a mere 10ft away from the Pardoner.

A bright explosion of light blasted forth from the Pardoner as a sigil of a pair of crossed swords behind a set of scales began to gradually appear on the floor of the Vestibule, looking like it was stretching the full length of the grand space. While faintly forming, it didn't look like it'll be long before the shape fully took form, and whatever potent power the Pardoner was preparing began to take effect.

"I cling to the shadows because that is who I am and that is the only part of my Mother within me. That still remains a part of me and I will be able to cleanse her of her sins." Kara wasn't enjoying her time speaking to The Pardoner is was getting to her. "All people have need of a label what good is it to abandon one's own name nothing good can come from that?" Kara asked.

Finding a great current of wind passing through the area. Kara was able to move freely through the last final walls and landing 10ft away from the Pardoner. For a brief moment Kara was blinded by a bright explosion of light as a pair of crossed swords began to form. Across the full length of the Vestibule not wanting to fully have to deal with what was to come and only have mere moments maybe Kara fully dashed the last 10ft, Towards the Pardoner she summoned her sword her regular one to her right hand and brought it down at the Pardoner.

"One who still clings to the darkness cannot hope to stand in the light! You will never free them with that belief." The Pardoner retaliated. "Only she can save who you hold dear, and she will not aid the corrupt and misguided. Instead, she will mete out her holy wrath on those who even dare to challenge her will!"

Upon landing, Kara decided to waste no time in ending the conflict and dashed towards her opponent in an attempt to strike her.

Casually stepping to the side, the Pardoner avoided the attack from Kara.

Maintaining her defensive casting stance, the Pardoner managed to keep her spell going.

"On, and on you go about her is that all you care about?" Kara snapped at her.

The Pardoner was able to avoid Kara's swing. Yet she also kept her spell going Kara didn't want this to turn into the same thing as before. As she knew she was outclassed here but she was determined to hit the Pardoner and end this battle once and for all. She swung her sword at her twice more first at her head then at her feet.

Kara exclaimed her distaste for the Pardoner's fixation with her Deity. It, however, was ignored. Kara then tried to strike twice.

The Pardoner managed to avoid both strikes and keep her spell going, however, she didn't manage to turn Kara's own attack against her and, actually nearly appeared to drop her weapon, until a light from the Statue's scales engulfed her and made it so she only failed to hit. The pardoner also kept her spell going, but focused assaults may bring this down.

The Pardoner was able to avoid both her attacks and keep her spell going. When Kara saw that the Pardoner nearly drop her weapon she was happy. Until a light from the Statue's scales engulfed the girl which made things even harder. With the Pardoner's spell still going on and not knowing how much time she had left. Kara tried once more to hit the Pardoner with a strike aimed with the flat of her blade against the tiara atop her head. Kara was trying to knock it off her head and strike her head with the flat of her blade.

Kara tried once more to strike her opponent, aiming to clear the challenge before the inevitable end.

The Pardoner managed to avoid the attack, however, the spell she was casting seemed to falter for a moment.

By the grace of her Deity, the spell continue to be cast, seemingly ignoring the previous faltering that happened.

The sigil on the floor was nearly fully formed now and was burning with a brilliant white light which was only getting brighter by the second. The entire Vestibule was lit up like a fireworks show, however, the light did not seem to reduce visibility. Whatever the Pardoner was preparing was going to be released soon. Time was running out...

The Pardoner once more avoided her attack, yet the spell faltered for a moment. "Stop dodging you damn bitch!" Kara snapped at her again this was getting to her as it was all more of the same thing from yesterday. She just wanted to hit the Pardoner nothing more but she couldn't land a hit the name Erys was on her tongue just begging to be called out but Kara bites her tongue until she drew blood, then tries to strike the girl again with her sword at aiming for her feet.

"If I stood still for you to strike me, then this would not be a trial now, would it?" The Pardoner retaliated. "Focus on my movements, read my actions. Plan my next move before I have even executed it."

Once more, in all her anger, Kara tried to strike the Pardoner.

Again, the Pardoner avoided Kara's attack and kept her spell going.

"If you continue to let anger control you, you will never succeed. Anger is the root of failure." The Pardoner taunted. "Clear your mind, focus your blows, and them, maybe, you will have a chance at winning."

The sigil was brilliantly glowing and nearing completion. All that was left to finish was the small detail at the hilt of the blades. Kara's time was nearly spent, and whatever the Pardoner had in store would not be favorable.

Kara ignored what the Pardoner had to say with her taunts she was angry. She just wanted to hit her yet she could she felt the Darkness within her swell up just begging to be unleashed. Upon the Pardoner and this blasted Monastery. Kara was tired of it all of all the hardships she has faced so far even though it didn't seem like a lot it was still more than someone her age could handle. She was tired of being scared all the time of the Darkness within her. Of the sight of blood, she was tired of everyone's games sick of Eiko, sick of Erys and her blasted games she was sick of it all.

But there was one thing holding her back from giving fully into everything. It was her new family she didn't want them to suffer because she failed to live up to her promise. Haley didn't deserve to suffer and neither did Holly nor Lilly even that damned Eiko either. So before Kara lashed out against the Pardoner she tried to clear her mind of anger is was always a part of her. Always leading her to reckless choices and decisions. Nothing good came out of her anger except hardships and sadness.

"I will hit you, some way somehow I will strike you down and win this blasted battle," Kara said.

Kara closed her eyes and tried once more to focus on happy thoughts. She tried to focus on the happiness of her new family of the Seras who she was now a part their lives. She pictured the fun things she was looking forward to doing with them. Playing, talking, dating, lewd things etc. this helped her calm down a little. Kara tried to change thoughts she thought of her late Mother of how much she missed her and wished she was still around. This only made Kara sad but she was able to remember the happy times she had spent with her before her death. Her mother's thoughts seemed to calm Kara down further.

Until the anger that she was feeling faded away it was still there but. Buried deep down inside of her once more. She looked at the Pardoner and pointed her blade at her. "All or nothing!" Kara gripped her sword hilt tightly and tasted blood in her mouth. Taking a step forward Kara swung down hard with her sword at the Pardoner betting everything on this final swing maybe luck would be on her side?

Kara confidently declared that she will win this Trial.

"May Her Mercy favor your blade." The Pardoner simply retorted with a slight smile.

Upon cooling her mind, steeling her thoughts and focusing on, not just the idea of victory and revenge, but also how she would use the power she may gain to bring forth a brighter future for her family, the Deity's statue began to glow slightly, bathing Kara in a warm white light which seemed to guide her swing, gently adjusting her arm movements to suit the need in the strike.

The Pardoner Managed to avoid the blow, however, the spell she was channeling was shattered by her loss of focus, removing the symbol which was nearing completion and returning the Vestibule to its normal brightness. What could only be likened to emotionless shock appeared on her face as the spell she had been charging was reduced to nothingness in mere moments.

"Her will be done." The Pardoner quietly said as she lowered her blade before sheathing it. She then turned to Kara. "While you may not have struck me, she has graced your conviction and provided you with a fraction of her power. As I am nothing more than her pawn in this game of Chess, I must do as she requests."

The Pardoner touched her circlet as a small glint of light reflected from it and placed the same hand on Kara's forehead, also indicating a small glint of light from seemingly nothing.

"When you return to whence you came, you will find she has gifted you with a portion of Her Divinity. While you, yourself, will be able to use her gift, she has also seen another who may benefit from it. Whether you choose the path of the Pardoner, or whether you pass it over to another willing individual, is down to your own Judgement. When you next return, she will have devised another trial of your resolve." The Pardoner explained. "You have set foot down this path, it is now up to you whether you walk it to its goal."

The Pardoner spoke again.

Has Kara brought down her blade at the pardoner she felt herself? Become bathed in a warm white light this caused her to stop mid-swing. As she was confused on what was happening yet her arm seemed to move on its own. Like it was being adjusted or someone was moving it without Kara's own knowledge.

She missed The Pardoner who avoided the blow, this upset Kara some. As she thought she had failed the test having bet everything on that last strike. However, the Pardoner's own spell shattered as she seemed to lose focus this confused Kara even further as she wasn't sure. Just what was going on as she looked on the Pardoner she could see the look of shock on her face.

"Just for doing that, seems rather odd to me" Kara replied.

She sheathed her own blade and scratched her head in confusion. She gave up on trying to find out the truth on to why she'd won a battle just by focusing.

"Who, is this 'She' that you speak of does she have a name?" Kara asked as she learned that. She had been given a gift to use. Once she returned to the land of where she came from. Kara was also told she'd have another trail to face when she returned.

"What sort of trail will it be like this last one or a different one?" Kara asked.

The trial had ended with Kara being the winner.

"She has faith that you will use her power for what is righteous and just. However, that is but one of the many miracles she can make." The Pardoner answered.

Kara asked about the Deity.

"The name we have given her is Jurisdictio. It embodies what she stands for. However, her true name is not known, not even to myself." The Pardoner answered as she looked up at the statue. "Her scales bring balance and her sword delivers her mercy."

Kara then asked about the last trial. However, the Monastery was starting to begin to fade out, and so was the Pardoner's response as the room filled with brilliant white light.

"When your next trial is ready, you shall know. What she chooses for you is not known by myself, for I am merely the instrument used." The Pardoner replied before the white light took over the entire space.

Seconds later, Kara found herself back in Haley's normal Soulscape. The corruption from the black crystals had been pushed back significantly, but it was still present and, slowly but surely, gaining ground once more.

Kara learned that the Deity had the name Jurisdictio, yet her true name wasn't known. "A rather odd name wonder what it means." Kara asked herself.

When Kara asked about the next trail the Monastery was starting to fade out. She was only able to hear what the Pardoner said before she returned into Haley's Soulscape. Looking around she saw that some of the corruption had been pushed back some. But she still had a long way to go before Kara left Haley's Soulscape she looked around for the entrance's to any worlds that would help describe Haley's true feelings for Kara or as to why she was always acting the way she did around Kara.

When her search was finished Kara returned to the world of the living.

"Because you're the one person I know who would find out the truth sooner rather than the others." Kara sighed. From the way Holly sounded it meant she was growing tired of how Kara was explaining things. "In the near future Haley will undergo a very bad change it which will totally change how she is and acts. This will later lead to a series of bad events which will mean bad things for you, me and Lilly."

Kara tried looking around Haley's Soulscape once more for any indication on her actions the past day, or any note on how she feels about Kara. Like before, there was nothing evidently portraying either of the two questions. Kara would have to explore each one individually before finding that out.

Back in the real world, Kara found herself holding, in her right hand, which was still hugging Haley, a small circlet which looked the exact replica to the Pardoner's Circlet from the Memory.

"Um, what's this all about?" Haley asked, sounding a little confused at the hugging "And what's that digging into my back?"

While Kara was still hugging Haley she felt something in her right hand. Which Haley later asked about along with the hugging?

"Oh, you mean this?" Kara asked.

She released Haley and looked at the circlet in her right hand. It did just look like the Pardoner's one she had been wearing. "One down" Kara said quietly to herself then looked back at Haley. "Just something I wanted to show you and Holly both looks neat doesn't it?" Kara showed it to both girls.

After a few minutes, more the bell rang signaling they were late for classes. "Damn, were late we need to get to class" Kara mentioned she put the circlet away and started to head into the school building.

Kara showed the circlet to both the twins. They seemed awed and quite confused. Holly was possibly the most shocked out of them all.

"I'm sure you didn't have that when you hugged me." Haley mused. "Oh well, it looks really pretty, like something a Princess would wear."

"How in the world did you get something of that power?!" Holly hastily wrote, punctuated and italicized. "Going by Haley's games, which would be counted as a Relic item! It's literally blazing with light!"

"What light?" Haley asked.

"Magic item light. Only I can see it. Kind of like that 'Arcane Sight' stuff in some of your games. Magical stuff just glow blindingly bright to me." Holly explained.

"Oh, right. Guess that's it"

The bell then rang, signaling the start of the school day. Privately, to Kara's mind only, Holly gave her answer.

"Sounds like that's already started with how weird she's been acting. This all started late yesterday evening, after Haley took her evening bath." Holly answered. "While I still don't understand what you're talking about, I guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, considering how weird everything has been lately."

Both girls knew Kara had not had the circlet a while ago. And were confused to how she had gotten it Kara didn't say anything on how she got it.

"I'd rather not discuss that" Kara simply said. This would add more questions to what was already so confusing. To big with but both twins talked about the item among themselves. Yet from listening to their talk it seemed that this sort of item might be best suited for Holly at a later time. Kara wanted to use the item first to see what it can do later.

"Haley would it be okay with we had our battle at lunch?" Kara asked. Before Holly spoke up again about what Kara had told her.

"I'll explain things better later, hopefully once you know more of the truth. It will be easier to understand." Kara sent to her.

Once inside the building Kara gave all three sisters small hugs before going to class.

"I'm ready to fight when you are. You promised me a battle days ago, and I hope you'll stick to it. Don't hold back this time!" Haley replied, making sure to draw attention to her last statement.

"Whatever you say." Holly answered, still sounding quite skeptical.

Once inside the building, Kara bid her sisters goodbye for now with a small hug. However, this didn't seem to have much of a 'finality' feeling to Lilly, who was pretty much in all the same classes as Kara.

Haley was once again all up for their battle together.

"I already promised you that I'll stick to it and won't hold myself back, sisters," Kara told her. Holly was still skeptical about what Kara told her so she said nothing back to Holly. Soon the girls all left for their classes and the time seemed to fly by to lunch during class time. When Kara wasn't in a class with Lilly she teased some girls by playfully pulling down their panties with wind magic. She did her best to hide this from her sister's magical senses. Since she didn't want to be found out by them as Haley's lewd antics had gotten to Kara and she wanted to blow off some arousal.

Once lunch arrived Kara met up with her sisters again. And they started to walk towards the magical battle arena where Kara and Haley's battle was to take place.

"Haley I want this battle to be a fun one and also a learning experience for you" Kara told her. She looked at Holly next and smiled to her. Then it a rather fun act thought of pinching Lilly's behind at a later point during the day.

Lunch soon came by and, during the time out of Lilly's watchful eyes, Kara had some fun pulling down some poor unsuspecting students' panties. This lead to rumors being spread about a prankster ghost, goblin or other mystical creature lurking in the school grounds, which seemed to have a penchant for violating a girl's privacy. Some very wild stories (obviously exaggerated) had some students saying that their privates were caressed by the 'ghost' while they were in the toilets. Of course, rumors were sure to reach both the upper and lower years.

When Lunch came, Kiki decided to join the quartet in watching the little bout between Kara and Haley.

"I want it to be fun as well. I'm not big on the learning part, but I guess it could work, so long as it's not all learning, then it'd just be a boring lesson with a new look." Haley replied. "How're we going to do this?"

As they were walking toward the arena Kiki joined them again. Haley spoke up again about wanting to know how the battle was to go down.

"For starters, I'd like for us to have our own kind of 'fun'," Kara said at first meaning she wanted to engage in some small lewd fun with Haley. "Yet, I'd also like for this battle to be used as a stepping stone where we both can get stronger. You said it yourself that you wished to grow stronger to this battle shall help you out there." Kara explained further. "Also I'd like this battle to be the battle I had with Holly the other day just without out any of us not being able to use our full power."

The trio of girls had arrived at the magical arena as they entered the arena. Each of the girl's phones buzzed for several moments this meant that they each got some sort of message. Kara was the first to pull her phone out. Thinking it was a message from her friends at the Cafe yet she saw that it wasn't the message was from. The Magic Officials which were in charge. Of the whole Empowered One's rules and standards. Kara read over the message and learned that a Magical Tournament was going to be taking place in a weeks' time.

'We are here by going to be holding a Magical Fighting Tournament in a weeks' time. We have decided on this and are hoping that this can be a fun experience where. Those who join can further build up their skills. We are looking for 16 teams of two members each of both males and females who would like to join in for the fun. Prizes will be given to the winners and everyone is welcome to join in, Sign Ups for the Tournament will be open this afternoon starting 3:00pm at the Coliseum we look forward to you stopping by'

"A tournament sounds like a great idea I'm surprised they decided to do. Something like this as it's the first time something like this has gone down. Plus seeing as how we need to form into teams of two anyone wants to be my partner?" Kara asked.

Once the talk of the tournament was taken care of Kara turned her attention back to Haley. "If you're ready Haley we can begin our battle," Kara stated.

Both Kara and Haley bid the girls farewell as they took their seats around the arena. Kara was the first to enter the arena and Haley joined her shortly after. Kara before the battle was to begin Kara took out the circlet she had earned from her battle with The Pardoner and placed it atop her head. The arena then walked its magic and both Kara and Haley were taken to the place they'd be fighting.

Both girl's found themselves drawn to a large open beach front. To the right of them was the ocean itself in all its glory with blue waves washing up upon the shore. Or crashing and splitting apart upon the rocks and cliff sides. To the left was a small open field of small grass with several trees dotted about that could be used as cover. In the middle of the grassy field with a large building that had seen better days. It looked abandoned and was 10 stories tall from the look of things. Yet from how far it was away from the girls not much of its front could be seen.

Next Kara transformed into her battle outfit. Kara's appearance seems to take on some aspects of her late mother. Kara's skin becomes deathly pale, and her eyes turn a beautiful shade of green, as her hair becomes pitch black, her hair is adorned with white headpieces on both sides of her head. Yet it also turns into a twin-tail style with a golden ring on each end of the strand of hair. In terms of clothing, Kara seems to prefer wearing black and royal style. She wears a white rash guard with a black collar, ribbon, tie, and cuffs. Around her waist is a white cape with small and thin, black armor plates designed with a cross on each one. She also wears white boots with matching thigh socks. The circlet sat atop the front of Kara's head she then waited on Haley. "You can make the first move," Kara told her.

The combatants entered the battle arena and the spectators took up their positions on the bleachers around the arena. Kara was the first to change her appearance and offered for Haley to make the first move.

"No holding back now." Haley confirmed. "We're in this for keeps. This'll be a good test to see who's got a better chance in the Tournament."

Haley outstretched her left hand and a black crystal blade appeared in it. The circlet on Kara's head picked up on the inky black aura emanating from the blade, and also the traces of a presence inside it. It was clear that Haley's chosen blade right now was bring possessed by Erys. Haley spoke some unknown command words in a tongue which sounded close to the tinkling of crystals and she was encased in a large black crystal. The crystal pulsated with dark energy a few times before shattering outwards and revealing a new change to Haley's attire.

All the inspirations from her previous outfits had been all but forgotten. Her new attire appeared to be crafted from living crystal. She had a black crystal crown resting atop her head, perfectly sized to fit her and her alone. Her body was encased in a black crystal bodysuit-like armor, which still only covered what it needed to, leaving the lower half of her chest, her back and her belly bare to the elements. All the crystal covered, in its natural growth-like way, was the top half of her chest, two strips down her arms, one to either side on each arm, and the back of her hands. The lower half of the crystal armor only covered the middle of her groin, two strips down her legs, like the ones on her arms, and finishing with black crystal heeled shoes, which looked closer to dress armor more than practical.

The once phantasmal wing blades hovering behind her back had now become stalagmites of black crystal, which still stayed in the formation of her old blades. However, through the ability of Kara's circlet, these blades seemed to have a will of their own, which only answered to the commands of their Mistress. They seemed far more intelligent than actual blades, and also looked much more potent than real weapons.

Alongside Haley's newfound weapon in Erys, her old blade, Redemption, was still her off-hand weapon of choice. However, this also took on a more crystalline structure and appearance, which still paid homage to her old weapon.

Once the crystal transformation was completed, Haley decided to make her moves.

"Formation: Blade Wall!" Haley commanded. The wing blades behind her back moved from their old position and stood, flat of the blades facing Kara, in a circle around Haley. Once they had taken their position, the blades began to spin like windmills, creating a perpetual meat-grinder around Haley. However, they were not stagnant in their positioning and appeared to move with Haley, keeping a constant shield of nine blades around her.

After ordering her blades to move, Haley's next action was moving her shadow with them. Instead of being fixed to the direction of the light, Haley's shadow also appeared to have a will of its own, slowly slithering along the floor to appear in front of her, despite the direction of the light. In patches, the shadow appeared to bear movements inside of it, which looked like long trails of inky blackness moving in a serpentine way. They were not big movements, by any stretch of the imagination, but there did appear to be multiple of them. Around four at rough count.

"I'll come at you with everything I've got," Kara told her.

The first thing Kara noticed was that Haley summoned forth the blade. She had gotten from Erys the circlet upon Kara's head seemed to pick up on the blackness from it. "Figured you'd be using this," Kara thought to herself. Her left hand twitched for a moment as she thought of calling forth her own black blade yet she didn't. Kara next took in the sight of Haley's new attire before Kara could see the wing blades Haley had summoned become things of black crystal.

The circlet told Kara that these crystals looked far more intelligent and more potent. Then normal Haley next made her first move while Kara did one of her own. Using the ring on her finger she scanned Haley wanting to know just what she was in for. Haley then called forth a blade wall they took up a circle around Haley. They spun around her entire form like a wall of spinning blades Kara knew she'd needed to find a way to take care of those things.

Haley's shadow also had a will of its own as it started to move. She could count four of them and Kara was surprised by this she could already feel the Darkness within starting to feel excited at the thought of another Dark being using this type of magic. "Blade of The Moonless Night" Condensing Darkness magic into the palm of her hand, Kara shapes the magical energy into the form of a blade that extends out from her hand, covering her forearm up to her elbow. This blade is incredibly sharp, sharp enough to cut through steel if Kara is willing to expend the amount of magical energy needed to do so. The blade itself is nearly three feet in length from top to bottom, not counting the hilt and excess darkness that covers Kara's forearm. The blade gets it's named due to the fact that the blade is pitch black, unlike the traditional green and black found in normal darkness magic. This is due to the amount of negative emotions being used to create this blade as Kara draws forth some of her deepest feelings to fuel this spell.

With the second blade in her left hand, Kara waited on Haley.

Kara's first move was to attempt to use the ring on Haley.

The ring could effortlessly pick up on Haley's status:

'Haley Sera:

HP: 60 (20 Temp)

Durability: 100%

Capacity: 32%

Statistics:

St: 5|0

Dex: 7|0

Con: 3|0

Int: 2|0

WP: 2|0

Cha: 5|0 (Charm - Energy)

Lore: 5|0

Passive Increases:

Berserking: For every 10% HP missing, increase total damage by 1 (Base value addition)

Dark Pact: Upon taking fatal Damage, extract all Temporary HP to heal for half of the damage stored (No Cooldown, cannot be used if there are no Temporary HP available)

Formation: Blade Barrier: Nine Swords prevent all damage until broken or disabled. Any unit who tries to contest the space the barrier is set up in will take 2d8 damage per blade revolution (total revolutions a turn: 3). Swords cannot be remotely disabled and must be broken.

Pain Siphon: All damage unless otherwise stated has a 50% chance to Siphon all the damage dealt and convert to HP or Temp HP

Two Weapon Fighting: Can attack with two weapons with no penalty. (Usual penalty is -20 to hit and -2 to damage for off-hand weapon)

Dance of Swords: The Individual's grace with a weapon is like watching a beautiful dance. Instead of apply Strength to hit and damage, Agility is used instead.

Hit and Run: After making an attack, as long as the unit still has movement spaces available, they can continue to move up to their total movement range.

Fly-By attack: If the unit is flying and still has movement available after making an attack, they can continue to move up to their total movement range.

Weapon Increases:

+10 to Strength and Agility (new totals: 6|0 St, 8|0 Dex)

Can perform two attacks with the weapon in a round if no action is taken

Can shoot a dark laser up to 60ft in a straight line dealing continual heavy damage to all units inside the beam. Ability may be channeled, but costs increase as it is done so. (Base cost: 5% of Total HP, increasing by 1% for every round channeled.) '

There appeared to be more available on the information, but it cut off due to extended use.

After scanning Haley, Kara decided to hold her action until a more suitable time, potentially trying to goad Haley into coming closer. Of course, the passive nature of this did annoy Haley.

"You said you'll give this all you got but you're just standing there!" Haley complained. Haley, not wanting to move into a potential trap, decided to attack from range. She lifted up Erys and pointed the tip towards Kara. Uttering something in the same crystal-like tongue she did to transform, a beam of black energy erupted forth from Haley's blade and easily managed to reach Kara.

When Kara had used the ring on Haley she was able to pick up on her stats. This gave her some much-needed information that she could use later. Kara was also able to pick up, even more, information on just what sort of abilities that Haley could use. This would all come in handy later on and soon enough the ring stopped its use.

Haley seemed annoyed that Kara was just standing there not making. Any sort of moves against her Kara was also using this time to study Haley. She knew things about Haley and Haley knew things about her. She could also use this to her advantage Haley complained about it and then attacked Kara from a range away by firing a laser beam at her.

Kara jumped backwards to avoid the laser. She was able to dodge it as it slammed into the ground. Where she had once been knowing up a way of sand. Into the air, before things returned to normal "Is that all you can do?" Kara called out to Haley. "Dark Lance" Kara jumps into the sky, wielding a javelin imbued with darkness. She then throws the javelin towards Haley hoping in, striking the target below and creating a small explosion upon contact.

Due to the negative feeling used in creating the dark blade in her left hand. Kara felt herself. Growing angry with Haley "come on damn it this is getting boring show me what you can really do!" Kara yelled.

Kara managed to avoid the laser attack and began to fire an attack off of her own. Due to her current wall of blades, Haley wasn't too pushed to move by the blast.

Haley just simply sidestepped out of the blast zone without a single care. Kara's sudden change in mood is possibly what struck Haley the worst. She was accusing her of being boring!

"You're the one who just stood there like a coward waiting for me to move!" Haley countered angrily. "I thought this was meant to be fun, why're you insulting me like that?!"

"Weak willed girl can't even control her own weapon." Erys chuckled to both minds. However, her statement appeared to be difficult to hear to Kara, perhaps because of the circlet. "Always a slave to negativity. Let's show her what we're capable of."

Haley's eyes lost their usual glow and became pools of blackness with glints of crystal as she began to attack completely unnaturally. She simply moved Erys and pointed it towards Kara. Suddenly, three wing blades left their formation and flew towards Kara at an alarming pace.

Haley seemed to respond to Kara's negative comment. Kara on the inside of her mind knew this wasn't like her. As Haley mentioned this was supposed to be a fun battle not. Something where both girls would be yelling at each other. Kara tried to focus her mind on the goodness of this battle as Haley spoke again.

"This is supposed to be fun but you're just standing there" Kara countered.

Kara half heard what Erys was saying but ignored it. Kara saw the look in Haley's eyes as her eyes lost their usual glow and became pools of blackness. "Damn it" Kara muttered under her breath as Haley sent three wing blades at her.

Kara dodged to the side of the first of the wing blades. She sidestepped the first of the blades with ease. However, Kara screamed out in pain as she felt the other two blades stab into her. Drawing a fresh blood that splashed down upon the ground. Kara staggered backwards she looked at Haley and moved backwards 15ft to give Kara move room to in if she needed it later.

Kara was able to regain some control over herself. "Come on Haley use your own strength, not Erys you don't need her help to get stronger?" Kara called to her.

Haley's wing blades struck Kara after the first was dodged.

After the blades struck Kara, dark energy seemed to Siphon the pain Kara was feeling into Haley, whom actually looked more revitalized than when the battle started. Once the blades had done their duty, they returned to the barrier around Haley. Just before the final blade, the one that Kara dodged, returned, Haley turned into a mist of darkness and appeared just under the blade's shadow, a mere 15ft from Kara. Up close, it was evident that Haley was not herself at present. Kara tried to call her back to reason but...

..The crystalline glow to her eyes still remained. Erys was not done with her yet.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Haley asked in Erys's voice. "For us to go at it with no holds barred? You've given in to your own weakness, so I've taken advantage of hers. Don't worry, I'm not going to stay in her for long. I wouldn't want to kill one of my toys, after all."

After throwing in her taunt, Haley dashed towards Kara at blinding speed and attempted to strike once with each blade before stopping 15ft past Kara. Due to the speed of her movements, she could have easily cleared a much greater distance. Upon her passing, the rotating blade around her also struck with their own force.

Parts of Kara's flesh had small cuts upon them and her armor was dented. The top right part of Kara's outfit had been cut away to reveal a part of her breast to Haley. When Kara heard Erys's voice she wasn't happy with what she heard.

"This was supposed to be fun and between the two of us not with you entering," Kara called out to her.

Even with Kara moving backwards Haley dashed forwards at Kara. With each of the wings blades, Kara knew if she was struck with all those blades she would surely be done for. Getting ready Kara went to try and dodge the blade barrier coming at her. Kara was able to dodge them all by dropping to the ground and rolling out of the way. However both of Haley's swords struck Kara causing her to scream in even further pain she felt the cut into her flesh. Even more drawing a more painful scream from her.

As Haley ran past her Kara then got back to her feet and got rid of the blade on her arm. "Leeching" This spell allows the caster to leech energy from the shadow of another being. Kara was trying to steal energy from Haley this time.

"Oh, I'm most certainly having fun." Erys, through Haley, countered.

After the hit and run tactic from Haley, she skidded to a halt around 15ft from Kara. Noticing the incoming attack from Kara, Haley simply grinned and let the spell strike the shadow, which was still pointing towards Kara despite the change in direction. The spell struck the shadow and something moved within.

The spell did nothing but agitate what was lurking inside the shadow. It was certain now that this was not a naturally made shadow. A large black leech-like entity popped up a slithering black maw of tiny teeth and appeared to be glaring at Kara. It didn't look too pleased by the attempt at sucking the life out of it. It then returned to the sea of Haley's shadow.

"Like my pets?" Erys asked, still smiling... "They're hungry and you look tasty. I can't wait for them to sink their teeth into you. The squeals of pain and pleasure you make as they suck the very life out of you would be ecstasy to me."

Haley's actions became a little more Haley-like now as she turned towards Kara, the black pools inside of her eyes returned to their natural brilliance as a confused look came across Haley's face.

"Huh? How'd I get here?" Haley questioned, sounding very much like her simple self. She then looked over at Kara and confusion turned to shock. "And how'd you get so beaten up?!"

Kara was hurting badly this wasn't going how she wanted it to. Haley was surprising her with how powerful she had become. In such a short amount of time even though Erys was in control Kara had to find a way to turn the tide of the battle in her favor. Erys spoke up once more about the pain and pleasure sounds that Kara made when she was in pain. Even with her armor in shards and more of her skin showing. Kara was still willing to fight Haley/Erys she still had her own ace in the hole which she could use to turn the tide of this fight.

In the meantime, Kara decided to use the circlet. She was going to heal herself since she knew she couldn't take another hit from Haley. She felt the warm energy of the circlet work it's magic upon her some of her armor and cuts upon her body were healed. But Kara was still pretty banged up from Haley's earlier actions.

"You're liking this I know you are" Kara called out to Erys. Instead of getting something back from her. Kara got something back from Haley who seemed confused on matters. "You did this Haley you've gotten so much more powerful I'm proud of you," Kara told her. She closed her and smiled at her younger sister. "You wanted to see what I'm fully able to do I'll show you," Kara said in the meantime Kara decided to have some small fun with Haley.

She took the moment to cup her breasts and rub them gently. "I bet you want to touch these right?" Kara asked. She moaned softly wishing to feel Haley's hands upon her breasts. She stopped what she was doing. As for a strange moment, something happened with Kara when she called upon the power to awaken for s brief moment a new color aura formed around Kara's body this was a purple aura that only formed around her for a minute's time. During the time the aura around Kara's body was there the power it gave off seemed. Strange powerful far more powerful than anything Kara had ever used or shown before. This magical aura seemed Ancient and older than any of the girls there. However, the aura soon faded away as quickly as it appeared Kara staggered around for a moment as her head was hurting during that time. The rush of power she had felt was weird.

"W-what was t-that?" Kara asked herself not sure just what it had been. Soon enough Kara went through her transformation. She entered into her awakening form showing her full power to Haley for the first time.

Kara has a lean figure of exquisite beauty, a faerie vision of perfection of limb and carriage. With milky white skin, like polished alabaster. Kara's hair becomes that of a twin-tails style as the color changes as well, half her hair is as black as night. The other half is a white as snow black and white ravens feathers along with. A small number violet and blue flowers were also added as they are seen tied around the base of her twin-tails. In her hair is a jeweled crown or circlet, its rubies seeming to twinkle beneath the dark tresses like hungry eyes. Her face itself was one of awful beauty, of such perfection of symmetry and aesthetics that it made the soul quiver with shame, desire, and repulsion. Her eyes have undergone a change too for, one is now black and the other is white. The black one glow's with a pale yellow light from within, and her pupils were tiny points of blackness in pools of luminescence. Two small earrings with small white sapphires are attached to her ears.

Kara wears a Japanese kimono suited to her own tastes. The sleeveless black and white kosode has violet and golden lining, along with white sleeves, and a black and white obi sash around her waist. The bottom section of her kimono is left open around the legs, revealing a majority of her slender legs, The kosode was created from the combination of both wind and dark magic's, It is said that at random times the kosode can cast a magic of its own that protects Kara from some attacks.

Behind her back are a pair of two large black raven-like wings with small white feathers. Along with another pair, they were dark, somewhat maroon only tainted with more black. Made entirely of coarse scales, the wings flapped threateningly with the power to strike a crowd of men into unconsciousness. The bones were visible around the sides and similar to bat wings, only their veins stood out greatly in contrast. As the bones reached the top of the wing, a large ivory spike, curved like an elongated shark tooth, protruded from the top of the wing. It was a hideous sight, the sight one could only associate with images of the devil himself.

On both of Kara's arms are long black and white gloves. That seem to reach up to her shoulders just about. Upon her right one are golden patterns around her right wrist. Her fingertips look like they end in golden talons like a small claw. On her left arm, the glove is of a white nature yet, ends in a violet color around her wrist. The colored part wraps around the middle finger of her hand and there is a small corsage. Of a black and white rose with two small green leaves attached around her wrist. On both of Kara's legs she wears black and white thigh-highs, upon her right leg is the same small golden patterns that were seen on her glove. However, there are two designs added in which look to be in the style of two roses. One around her upper thigh and the other below her knee. On her left leg is the same golden pattern, with a small hint of violet color around the top. Though the rose patterns are nowhere to be found. Her boots contain ancient runes and symbols to increase her speed and movement.

"You wished to see my full power Haley well here it is," Kara told her. Kara next began to gather energy for her next attack. "Paradise Lost" Kara cast she turns four of the feathers in her wings into thin rays of darkness attacking her opponent. Which four beams of darkness magic shot off at Haley.

Kara informed Haley that she was the one who caused so much devastation. She still looked mildly confused about it all, but also happy.

"I don't know what I did but, whatever it was, it worked." Haley answered.

Kara then decided to have some lewd fun with Haley by tempting her.

"Um, now's not really the time for stuff like that. Maybe later." Haley replied, looking even more confused. "Also, there's not much there to touch, really."

After the strange display of lewdness mixed with some random color change in her aura, Kara activated her Awakened form.

"Wow, pulling out everything, huh?" Haley questioned, surprised by the sudden decision to power up.

Kara then threw off four attacks towards Haley, missing with one of them. Haley, not wanting to risk taking the blows, decided to attempt to dodge the incoming barrage as much as she could.

Haley avoided one of the feathers by diving forwards and rolling across the floor towards Kara, closing the distance between them by 5ft. However, the other two blades managed to strike her, crashing into the blades surrounding her body and destroying one of them while also critically damaging another. There was now a small gap between the blades. It wasn't enough to strike through, but, perhaps with the destruction of a couple more, the space would be large enough to hit through at a push.

"That's more like it!" Haley grinned. "Let's duke it out!"

Haley, not wanting to test out the possibility of a toe-to-toe battle, held out Erys for a moment and issued an order to her blades.

"Formation: Pincushion!" Haley ordered. The blades ceased their circling and flew around her, creating a half-circle of blades with a single space near the top, possible meant to be filled with the destroyed blade. Their shape altered to that of stalagmites once more as they pointed the smaller end towards Kara, like a pin waiting to be pushed through cloth. "Fire!" Haley ordered once more as three of the stalagmites glowed briefly before firing off an arrow of crystal from the tip of the cone-like shape. The remaining few began to whir, like they were charging up for something.

Two of the crystals fired off their volley while the third one shattered on an attempt at firing, leaving another space in the formation waiting to be filled. The shattering was probably caused by channeling too much power for a crystal on the verge of destruction.

Haley still seemed confused on what she had done. But Kara could also tell that Haley appeared happy this was a good sign. As Kara was enjoying her battle against Haley the excitement of such a skilled foe was filling Kara with sheer joy. This is what she wanted and with the thought of the Tournament coming up filled her with even more happiness.

"For now" Kara answered.

Haley didn't seem tempted by Kara's lewd display.

"Guess you have changed well enough with that let's get back to the battle" Kara answered. As Haley was then surprised by Kara's sudden power up. "This wouldn't be much of a battle if I didn't show you my all!"

Haley was then able to dodge some of the feathers Kara had sent at her. However, one of them was able to destroy one of Haley's wing blades while also damaging another. Seeing the gap between the blades made Kara feel safer for a mere moment but she still needed to take care of the other eight.

"This is what I wanted an exciting match this thrill this joy!" Kara stated.

Haley next made her own move with she was 5ft closer to Kara by pointing her. Firing off two arrows at her while the third one shattered to pieces. Which Kara found odd but she'd take what she was given. As the first arrow came at Kara she flew upwards to avoid the arrow which passed under her flying back towards the ground. Kara was unable to avoid the second arrow which hit her in the chest. Knocking her back a couple of feet ignoring the pain Kara used the circlet on her head to heal herself again.

She was able to heal herself for a little. Kara remained where she was and called forth. Her regular sword to her right hand.

Kara still passively remained where she was, drawing her sword after triggering some kind of effect which undid some of the damage Haley dealt. She wasn't pleased about it one bit.

"No fair! You're healing up all I'm doing!" Haley whined. "I'll make it so you can't heal!"

Haley issued another command, this time to the shadow at her feet. "Stop that healing!" Haley commanded the shadow. The black oozing mass then detached itself from Haley, causing her actual shadow to reappear in the direction it should. The fake shadow slowly slithered over to Kara like a slug before latching itself onto her and attempting to overtake her own shadow.

Before the shadow even got close, Kara was able to swiftly move out of its reach, avoiding the attempt at repossession from the strange shape on the floor. The shadow slithered to a halt as a black leech-like shape popped out of it once more and turned towards Haley with a confused action. It then began to slither back towards Haley, much to her protests.

"No, you overgrown worm! You're meant to go and strap to her!" Haley demanded as the puppy-like shadow mass began to connect to Haley once more, it possibly got too scared by being too far away. Haley's little trick didn't work.

Haley was upset with Kara healing some of the damage that she had been dealt. "Look at yourself you've still yet to be hit by me." Kara pointed out. While Kara knew she could still heal herself once more decided not to this round. She was going to attack Haley once she got the chance Haley then tried to mark the shadow at her feet attack Kara. Kara felt the shadow attach itself to her yet Kara was able to free herself. By moving away and the shadow slithered back towards Haley who was still upset about her attack failing.

"That was a nice trick there" Kara commented Haley trying to cheer her up some.

"Majinken Setsuga" Kara called out Kara summons dark feathers to surround herself. She vanishes in a silhouette image of herself as she lifts her sword behind her. Upon striking forward, she creates a chain of dark energy spikes that try to lift the enemy upward as her silhouette vanishes into the air. She reappears above the airborne enemy, and she slashes downward with her sword, knocking the enemy back to the ground.

Kara then dashed forward towards Haley to try and go through with her attack.

Kara countered Haley's disapproval with a biting response.

"Not getting hit is how to win fights, right?" Haley retorted.

After the disobedient pet trick, Kara attempted to cheer Haley up, but it only had the adverse effect.

"It would've been much better if it had worked." Haley retaliated.

Next, Kara's passive aggression faded as she attempted to blast Haley up with a chain and trap her.

Haley jumped back to avoid the chain from grabbing her and took up an offensive of her own.

"Formation: Wings!" Haley commanded the blades. They left their semi-circle formation and took up the traditional one of her wing blades, minus one blade on each side. She then kicked off from the ground and flew up to strike Kara.

"Yes that is right and so far you've done a good job, seperate" Kara tells her.

Her attempt at cheering Haley up didn't seem to work. "There's no need to be upset are you not having fun?" Kara asked.

Kara herself was upset with how her latest attack had missed Haley who dodged out of the way. Haley then tried to attack Kara. Who was able to move out of the way she then got ready to launch her own attack once more at Haley hopefully this attack of Kara's would work.

"Relight the torch of the fire within. Burn through the darkness and consume the sin! Dark Oblivion!"

Kara gathers dark energy between both the palms of her hands. She then creates a large pentagram under her followed by channeling as much magical energy. As she can around her form next Kara creates five small blue crystals that float around her body. These crystals can be used to fire off small beams of dark magic of if Kara wishes she can cast a large beam of magic which is then sent into. The small blue crystals which is then fired separate beams of magic at the foe.

Kara then gathered the magical energy needed and fired them off into the crystals. Five separate beams of energy were then fired at Haley.

Kara managed to avoid the single strike from Haley and the pair were now toe to toe in combat. Kara fired off some kind of spell, which split into five separate attacks. However, three of those five attacks had the crystal refraction at the wrong angle, causing them to fire off harmlessly. On the contrary, one of the beams managed to find the perfect refraction angle to intensify the beam, making it twice as large and twice as potent. Having only one option, Haley decided to take the first beam head on and attempt to avoid the second one with tumbling backwards.

The first beam connected with Haley, slamming straight into her chest and knocking her back a few feet. The crystal armor on Haley cracked a little at the strength of the blow, causing her left nipple to be visible through the crack in the armor.

Now came the bigger and much more potent beam.

Nimbly jumping out of the way of the beam placed Haley around 10ft away from Kara. Haley's retaliation was to kick off the ground and soar by Kara.

As Haley nimbly soared past Kara, she struck with both of her swords. Her shadow passed under Kara and four black leech-like masses all slithered out to bite Kara, leeching all the blood they spilled to fuel Haley.

Once she'd struck, Haley flew 15ft past Kara and swiftly turned to perform another Fly-By attack.

Kara was at first upset to see that three of her beams of magic. Shot off in different directions from where Haley currently was it also upset her further. When she was able to avoid the fourth one as well just Kara smiled with glee as Haley was struck by her fifth one. Which actually did some damage against her. Seeing the crack in her armor meant something good had happened.

Being 10ft from Kara Haley kicked off the ground and nimbly soared past Kara. And try to attack Kara deciding that she would heal again did so and she was able to avoid Haley's first swing with her sword however the second swing struck her. Cutting across one of her wings drawing drops of blood upon the ground.

The four leeches came at Kara yet again and she tried to dodge them. Being as tired as she was Kara was only able to dodge one of them. She felt the other three leeches latch onto her and bite her. Causing her to cry out in pain as her blood was sucked and her power given to Haley.

The cracks on Haley's armor repaired as the leeches filtered the pain they caused into energy to revitalize Haley. Her armor began to glow slightly as the full extent of the damage dealt increased its proficiency. If any more damage was siphoned, it looks like something might happen.

"Why am I glowing?" Haley questioned as she looked down at her currently pulsating armor. "Did I get a power up?"

After contemplating what kind of power up she got, Haley decided it was time to end this battle. Kara was looking in rather bad shape and didn't appear to have much of a resistance up.

Haley held Erys up and pointed it towards the sky.

"Dark Sphere!" Haley commanded as black vein-like lines began to wash over her body towards the tip of Erys. Haley's armor began to crack, revealing both her nipples, the upper half of Haley's right breast (which was pretty much just her chest and right nipple), and the tip of the indent of her labia. Small cuts also began to appear on the exposed parts of Haley's body as the blade drank its fill. After siphoning energy from Haley for a few moments, a sphere of dark energy blasted forth from the tip of the blade, stretching out to engulf everything in a 20ft radius and washing over Kara.

After the explosion of Energy, Haley looked to be slightly winded from the amount of energy spent. This was the first time she looked so damaged. She was still going strong, but she did look quite worse for wear.

Kara's awakening form simply faded away and she returned. To her normal battle outfit which was pretty torn up. Cracks had formed into it exposing her own nipples and crotch area. She still had some armor upon her arms and legs but not much. Small cuts covered much of her body and as Kara looked upon Haley. She felt totally drained of magic power and strength while still looking at Haley. She could see that the cracks in Haley's armor were repairing it as the life force that had been drained from Kara was causing it to revitalize Haley.

Kara then took notice that Haley's armor seemed to begin to glow slightly. She wasn't sure what this meant but Kara got worried. "Are you okay?" Kara called out to Haley. Who was deciding to end the battle with Erys pointed at the sky? Haley then cast her attack and black vein-like lines formed on her body. And her armor began to crack giving Kara and the people watching views of her breasts and skin. Though Kara not the better view of most things before Kara tried to dodge she thought of the battle itself.

"I thank you for this fight, Haley, you've done very well and gave it you're all," Kara tells her. She was really proud of Haley she had come such a long way in so short a time. Sure part of that was due to Erys's taking control of her body. Kara was still happy for the fact that Haley gave this battle her all much like Kara did herself.

Kara ran away as fast as she could from the blast radius she was rather. Slow going with how tired she was from earlier but was, for the most part, able to avoid. The full blast of Haley's attack having moved 50ft away from the blast radius. She turned to look back towards Haley who appeared to be slightly winded. From all the energy that she had spent in her last attack, Kara knew that she couldn't really go on much longer. And was also worried about what happened to Haley earlier so Kara came to a choice in the matter.

"I think its best that we end this battle and call it a tie?" Kara called out to her. Letting Haley know she was ending the battle this very turn. Kara wasn't surrendering just stating a fact hoping that this wouldn't upset Haley. "If you'd like we can always battle each other again at a later time. We can use that as training for the upcoming tournament?" Kara added letting this all sink in for Haley to understand.

After the attempted finisher from Haley, Kara decided to call the battle there and deem it a draw. Despite how Kara was just stating facts, Haley was vehemently against quitting.

"There you go again chickening out when you're losing!" Haley countered angrily, despite how worn out she looked. "What's so bad about losing to me? Would it hurt your pride that much to lose to a kid?! You promised that we'd see this battle through 'til the end. You promised that, no matter what, you'd not back out. You promised that you'd give it your all! And, now, what're you doing? You're backing out just 'cos I've won! You can't stand the thought of losing to me?"

Haley's anger was on the rise.

"How about this: We call it here, and say I've won. Or, if that's not to your liking, we keep on fighting until there's only one of us standing!" Haley retaliated.

Haley suddenly was totally upset with what Kara had stated.

"I'm not chickening out!" Kara stated. She disliked how Haley was acting by calling her a coward. "There's nothing bad about losing to you and it wouldn't hurt my so-called pride. I have given this battle my all haven't I?" Kara snapped back. But a part of Kara was conflicted with what she wanted she wanted to keep fighting. To beat Haley down into the ground yet she didn't want to for fear of what happened earlier to Haley happening again. Kara thought over what she wanted to do but seeing the anger in Haley's eyes.

"Fine you win, I forfeit" Kara tells her.

After throwing back a rather strongly worded retort, Kara decided to call the battle in Haley's favor, in an equally strongly worded way. This, despite how it was what Haley wanted, just seemed to make her even madder.

"Good! I win, battle over!" Haley countered angrily. she then stormed off out of the arena, transforming back into her normal clothing, and towards the school buildings, not even looking back to rejoin the others.

"I'm glad" Kara yelled to her as she walked away.

Kara's clothes changed back into themselves as she left the arena. She didn't follow Haley she walked back to the others and rejoined them.

Kara decided to leave Haley be and rejoin the rest of the group.

"What a spoiled brat." Kiki sighed in regards to Haley's behavior. "Anyway, about this tournament thing..."

Kiki was about to request more about the tournament when her phone pinged her a notification in the tone of the KiraChat app.

"Sorry, service announcement." Kiki apologized as she checked over the announcement on the app. It must've been a 'manager only' channel notification for Kara to not get it as well.

"Tell me about it" Kara sighed.

Kiki had brought up the tournament when her phone beeped and there was. Something she needed to take care of Kara then looked over to Lilly and Holly.

"What do you two think of the idea of this tournament, would either of you two like to be my partner?" Kara asked.

During the time Kiki was reading a Manager Service announcement, Kara asked the other two who'd like to be her partner for the tournament.

'I don't really like fighting, so I'm actually kind of scared of it. I'm not a great fighter and I'll never be as good as anyone else in terms of power. For a partner, I wouldn't mind being partnered with you, but I don't think I'd be much help. Plus, I'm not really that confident when I'm not around Lilly or Haley.' Holly answered with her text to speech way.

"I like the idea of a tournament, but I'd like to know more about what we're fighting for before I decided to opt in or not. If the prize isn't worth the effort, then I'd just feel cheated. I really have no preference for a partner as I don't know the line-up of contestants. The only thing I'm really against is if I'm partnered with that Ice Bitch. If it comes to that, then there's no prize worth lowering myself to that level." Lilly replied.

Both girl's gave their thoughts on the tournament.

"You did nicely when we were partnered in the past against. Lilly and Haley and you don't have to partner with me you can with either of them. It's up to you on what you really want to do" Kara told her.

She turned to Lilly.

"I'm sure we will find out what the prizes are in time. As for Yukina who knows if she will actually be joining this or not we can only wait and see." Kara says.

She was getting hungry,

"Let's get something to eat" Kara mentioned. Heading out of the arena and heading towards the lunch room.

Kara gave her answers and decided to head to lunch properly. However, while she was heading off, Kiki quickly caught up with her and pulled her aside slightly.

"Bad news, we need to talk privately." Kiki insisted, sounding like there was quite the crisis at hand. Just then, Kara's phone beeped the notification tone for KiraChat.

Kara and the others were still heading towards the lunchroom when Kiki stopped. Her saying they needed to talk in private. Kara was told there was bad news and heard her phone beep next. Turning to her sisters she told them she'd be along shortly before saying something to Holly.

"I want you to remember the name Erys" Kara told her before she was led away by Kiki.

"So, what's this bad news?" Kara asked Kiki when they were alone she then. Reached into her pocket and took out her phone and looked at the notification she had gotten.

Kara let herself be herded away by Kiki, briefly excusing herself and requesting something of Holly.

'Huh? What name did you want me to remember?" Holly asked as a condescending 'tsking' was heard in Kara's mind. Erys had cut the communication once more.

Once the pair were alone, Kara asked about the bad news.

"Terrible news! Grave news!" Kiki repeated, missing the point entirely. "Some wise prankster has messed up the Girl's toilets at the cafe! They've screwed with the plumbing and now only one stall is useable!"

Kara then read the notification, which was much more professionally worded than Kiki's panicked attempt. Of course, a Chibi of Leigh accompanied the service announcement, which came as a banner across all chatrooms.

'Service Announcement: We regret to inform customers and staff that, due to unforeseen circumstances, the Ladies' toilets are currently out of order. The current fix we have in mind, as we are expecting a repair to happen tomorrow morning, is that all our Female customers can choose to use the Disabled toilet, the Staff toilet and the Men's toilets, whichever they prefer. We profusely apologized for any inconvenience this may have caused and, in response, have placed a limiter on the amount of Drinks our Little Sisters are allowed to prevent long lines and mopped floors. Please bear with us while we try to resolve this problem. Thank you for your patience and understanding ~ Cafe Kira Management'

Holly didn't seem to get the name Kara had told her, She heard Erys 'tsking' and did nothing of it at the moment there was a way she could get around that. When alone she would do just that by asking for 'his' help.

Kiki then told Kara about the bad news.

"That is horrible, of," Kara told Kiki.

She was actually feeling very excited at the thought of someone. Pulling off this prank as it'd give her all the fun she could ever ask for. She read the message from Leigh and decided at that time to PM Florence as a thought crossed her mind that she may have had a hand in this.

'Kara to Florence': I take it that you've must of heard about the recent announcement just now and I'm asking you didn't have a hand in doing this prank did you I'm not blaming you or anything of the sort. Just a little worried at the thought of my own excitement on the matter will get out of control and the others will find out about me?

"It's worse than horrible! It's an utter catastrophe!" Kiki exclaimed once more. She was clearly more rattled by all of this than the notification let on. "What're we going to do?! How're we going to keep running if we can't even pee after drinking so much?! We'll have to pee in plant pots!"

Kiki was making no sense at all so, during this time, Kara shot a message to Florence as the General chat box exploded with action.

'Florence to Kara: Now, now, I like the way you think but, sadly, I didn't play a hand in all of this. This is as unexpected to me as it is to everyone else. You're not the only one going to be disguising a fem-boner. You're aware of Leigh's 'likes' are you not? She's also going to be nursing a slightly damp pair of panties from something other than the norm. Anyway, I hope you like the show. ;) '

Kara listened more on what Kiki had said.

"We will just have to find a way and make things easier on us. Let's just use this time to plan ahead and make things easier" Kara says.

Kiki was still upset on the matters and Kara used this time to check. The chat box to see what the others thoughts on the matters were. She looked for any messages from Mia on the matter or anything else in maybe mentioning Kara could have played this prank. She then checked her messages on saw the one from Florence.

'Kara to Florence: I'm aware of some of Leigh's 'likes' but I'm sure she has others that. I'm not aware of yet. I only ask that nothing but happen to Mia or Chloe. I'm also sure I will enjoy the show of all this,'

Kiki was still making no sense.

"I know what we need. We need pegs, and lots of pegs! If we can peg each girl's exit shut, then they can't pee." Kiki continued to blather on. "We'll need to wear nappies if worse comes to worse!"

During the nonsensical rantings of an overly panicked Kiki, Kara answered Florence's message and the checked the chat box while waiting for a reply. It was kind of hard to keep track of all of the messages due to the speed at which they were coming in, but Kara managed to pick out a few of them. Mia was included in the conversation, and was sounding quite worried herself about all of this. Bella was also rather upset by the lack of toilet freedom and was worrying about whether she should take more frequent toilet breaks to ensure she's not caught off guard when the rush happens. There was a strangely colored speech bubble popping up every now and then, accompanied by a chibi-face picture of a girl with floppy light and dark brown ears poking out of her similarly colored hair. Unlike the other bubbles, this one was tri-colored and had a nice diamond patterning to it. The three colors were: Yellow, Brown and Teal, alternating across the diamond pattering. Of course, some messages pointed the finger at the earlier notification of Eve's plight and insisting that the 'pee-prankster' also performed this one.

As the messages continued to come in, Florence's answer came back.

'Florence to Kara: Leigh's a confusing girl. She's got lots of different kinks, some aren't too far from yours. You seem to be cut from the same cloth, at a push. I, regrettably, can't promise you that Mia and Chloe will not fall victim to the 'pee-prankster's' little experiment, however, I will aim to prevent problems from arising for the two as much as I can.'

"Okay, okay I know this is bad but please try and calm down" Kara tells her. Which didn't seem to be helping Kiki any at all.

In checking the chat box Kara was able to see that everyone was indeed worried. It was hard to keep track of matters with everything flooding in Kara was able to read a few messages from Mia and Bella who both seemed upset about the matters. Some others girls were also upset on matters and the some other things were said as well. Kara got another message from Florence a while later.

'Kara to Florence: Well if you can me thank you for that only time will tell when. If arrives at this time how things will be handled. I say the best thing for now would be to find out who this prankster was'

Kara tried to calm Kiki down.

"You're right. Panicking will only cause more problems." Kiki answered before speaking quietly to herself. "Okay, deep breaths...in...And out..."

After scrolling through the chat box in vain, Kara decided to check her replies from Florence in regards to her latest message.

'Florence to Kara: Finding the prankster may be easier than you think. I already have an idea who it may be, however, I'm going to let you investigate as well. Your mission for today would be: Find the Prankster and supply evidence to support your claim. You can start as soon as you're ready and the deadline will be closing time today. Good luck. :) '

Kara actually did manage to calm Kiki down some.

"That's good, now start with those ideas on how things can be turned around," Kara says.

Before in checking for anything else from Florence. Kara once again checked the messages in the chat box she scrolls over Mia's name and sends her a PM.

'Kara to Mia: This all sounds so horrible why would a prankster do something like this? It's a mean thing for someone to do this but if there's anything I can do to help out in matters just let me know?'

She sent the PM to Mia in hopes of making things easier on the poor girl. Kara checked the chat box again, this time, looking for anything from the suppose buddy. That Florence mentioned Kara might have been getting later on at the Cafe that day. She looked for what their thoughts on the matter were and if any PM's were sent to her about being her buddy.

Kara then decided to message both Chloe and Felicity about how she was doing.

'Kara to Felicity: I'm just dropping a short message to say that I'm doing okay. And look forward to seeing you at the Cafe later XD'

Kara next message Chloe.

'Kara to Chloe: How's your day so far? I'm doing okay just been thinking of some things. Like is there anything you'd like to do at our private meeting. Later this evening that I can know about ahead of time and plan for?'

Kara sent the PM and got one from Florence.

'Kara to Florence: I will do that I only ask that in return once I've found out who they are. That if I do get a buddy today to help me in matters. About the Cafe that you mentioned earlier this morning that you allow me to have some harmless fun with them okay?'

After the PM to Florence Kara posted a message in the chat box.

Kara: While I know this current message has nothing to do with the recent news. About what has happened with the restrooms which are horrible for us girls? I just want to let everyone know I shall be giving my formal introduction later today, I look forward to seeing you all there at the Cafe later today and hope that I can also make many more new friends. Other than the few that I have already made.

After posting that message Kara checked to see if she had anything else in PM's. Then decided to log off for now.

After some calming breaths, Kiki was in a better frame of mind to plan things.

"It's going to take a while to get everything sorted, but I've some ideas." Kiki answered. "If you've got any suggestions, I'd like to hear them."

Kara began to send out a chain of PMs to several of the people on her contacts list.

Mia to Kara: 'You're right, it is rather mean to only target the girl's toilets. It's like the prankster wants us to all...you know... / Thank you for the offer, but there's not really much anyone can do to help make things better at present. All we can do is wait for the plumber to come tomorrow.'

Felicity to Kara: 'Hey! Glad to hear that. I'm doing great here as well. I guess you've seen the notice. Work today will be fun, that's for sure. :D Don't get too excited, though, there may be enough puddles to clean up without you adding to them from getting too horny. ;) '

Chloe to Kara: 'Hello.:) It's been a usual boring school day here. Had double Mathematics today. =P I like Math but the teacher's a little...strict. They refuse to let anyone out of class for any reason, claiming that they're just trying to dodge work. With the upcoming mid-terms, all teachers have turned into tyrant mode. _ As for plans for later, I was going to finish that little game we started yesterday but, as the current situation at the Cafe is kind of bad, I'm thinking that's not really a good idea.'

Florence to Kara: 'You'll get a buddy, that's for sure. It's been that way for all new staff members. Management fined it better if a peer helps a college learn the job rather than getting lectured by management. You're free to do what you wish with them, I'm sure she'll be to your liking. ;) She's part Teal, after all, and part Yellow. Brown might be a little problematic at times, but it's only if you poke fun about something she's quite sensitive about. All in all, she's like Mia, your little green friend and a much more vocal version of your little Teal friend. Just don't compare her to the uniform she wears, otherwise she'll get a little testy. However, she'll instantly regret it and apologized like a sad puppy afterwards. Browns are confusing...'

During this time, Kara also searched the chat box for hints about her buddy for later. With no real fixed indication, she decided to post her greeting to hopefully attract the attention of her prospective buddy. Chat went silent upon the posting of this unrelated message, but soon perked up again with formal greetings from the staff members, including the ones Kara already had contact with, and a rather Haley-like response from little Tama, which was along the lines of 'Yay! A new big sis to play with!' Afterwards, a new private message came through to Kara. It was from the tri-colored bubble worker, whose name popped up as Bryn.

Bryn to Kara: 'Hello there, nice to meet you! Are you the new worker who was shown around yesterday? You've got an unusual chat bubble. It's all light grey. I guess that's because you're yet to be assigned a color, right? Anyway, back to the point of the message. If you are the new worker then, welcome to the Cafe! I hope you have a great time working here. :) Leigh's given me the rundown that I'm meant to be buddying up with a newcomer later, and I guess that's you, isn't it? My name's Bryn, and I'm also a newcomer. Well, sort of. I've been working at the Cafe for nearly a month now, and, I have to say, I really like it here. I can't wait to meet you in person. :) ~Bryn '

Kiki asked Kara if she had any ideas on how to fix matters.

"For starters finding out who played the prank should be atop the list. As for anything else in the matter, all I can say is that maybe some kind of buddy system can be introduced where. Someone keeps an eye out on another and makes sure they get to the toilet on time?" Kara spoke.

Kara then checked over her PM's seeing as how she got from Chloe, Mia, Felicity and Florence she read them over. She sent Felicity just a small smile as a means that she was agreeing that today would be fun. She didn't send anything else to Mia or Chloe just a small I'll see and talk with you later. In reading Florence's Kara learned that she would be getting a buddy and was told that they were a mix of Teal, Yellow, and Brown. Along with that, she could have fun with them this made Kara happy. Kara responded by that she was looking forward to meeting this person later on.

After she checked her PM's Kara looked on what was posted to the message she had sent. She got nothing at first but then, later on, saw a message from Tama that reminded her of Haley. She was about to turn of the chat when she noticed a message from someone named Bryn,

'Kara to Bryn: 'Yes, that was me who was being shown around yesterday. As of yet, I haven't got any sort of color but for today I shall be White. From what I've seen of the cafe I think it's a fun place to me everyone is so friendly. It's nice to know that we will be buddying up later I look forward to meeting with you :) I hope that we can become good friends and have fun together today I will see you later.'

Kara sent Bryn the PM then decided on checking things out later.

Kara suggested that the workers buddy up to ensure that no problems happen.

"It's a good idea, but it won't work in practice, Even if people buddy up, that may only cause more problems for the shortage of facilities. Also, that'll ruin private bookings as they won't exactly be private anymore. We could only have half of the staff on the floor, but that'll really kill when the rush comes." Kiki answered, still trying to think things over.

Kara checked and replied to the messages she received, including the message from her buddy for the day. Afterwards, she exited the app and returned to the real life problems at hand. Around five minutes had passed since Kara was called aside by Kiki.

Kara listened to what Kiki said about her ideas.

"Something needs to be done, why not before the cafe opens to have a meeting with everyone. To help try and come up with more ideas on things we can all do?" Kara suggested.

In the meantime, while waiting on Kiki to reply Kara looked around. Like she was looking for someone for it was Eiko just to see if she had been around in watching. Her battle against Haley and for anything else out of the ordinary. Like maybe Haley coming back to want to talk about things that had made those both upset.

Kara suggested a group meeting to discuss preventative measures.

"That'll work. We can include a section in the usual preopening get together to brainstorm ideas. Maybe twenty or so minds would be better than two." Kiki agreed.

While waiting for an answer from Kiki, Kara decided to look around for any indication that someone may have been watching the fight aside from the invited party.

Kara listened to Kiki's thoughts.

"Good, now in the meantime I'm hungry let's go get some food." Kara offered.

She was still looking around for things.

"Yeah, I'm with you there. Food should help us plan things better. We can't think when we're hungry." Kiki confirmed as the pair began to rejoin the others.

Just as Kara had rejoined the others, she saw movement coming from one of the entrances to the school building a little further down. Eiko had just left the main building and was now heading over to where she was cornered the previous day. A slight fluctuation in the atmosphere could be felt, like two planes of existence were overlapping. For a brief moment, the school building flickered into a destroyed version of itself and the sky began to turn red. Time seemed to accelerate at a rapid pace, almost bringing about a physical change in the very make-up of Kara's timeline before it began to correct itself and return to the present day. Nobody else seemed to even be aware of the sudden change in the world.

Kara let Kiki walk on ahead while she stayed behind for a few moments.

During the time Kara was alone she spotted Eiko leaving the main building? As she looked that way Kara took notice of a slight fluctuation in the atmosphere and at that moment saw that the main school building seemed to change into a destroyed version with the sky overhead being red. Time seemed to speed up some before it suddenly returned to normal.

Kara walked up to where she had seen these events take place. She looked around a fine time before turning from the main building and following Eiko.

After the strange overlap of universes, Kara stayed behind to take a good look at what had changed. As the building stood now, not a single hint at anything what happened mere seconds ago remained. The building look as normal and sturdy as it was before. Perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

After studying the changes, Kara began to head off in pursuit of Eiko, causing the other to question Kara's break away from the group.

"Thought you were hungry?" Kiki called after Kara.

"We're not waiting for you." Lilly added on.

Upon following Eiko, Kara found herself in the exact same spot she'd pursued Eiko to the previous day. Nothing looked out of place and Eiko was nowhere to be seen. However, something did feel a little off about this place...

As Kara looked around further she saw nothing else that seemed. Strange about what she had just seen maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. As she broke away from the group she heard Kiki and Lilly call out to her.

'I'll be a moment don't wait up for me' Kara told them.

She looked around the area where she had followed Eiko to. She had lost sight of Eiko yet something about the area seemed strange to her.

Kara began to search the area she'd seen Eiko head to. Everything seemed to be normal and unchanged, however, the pressing feeling that something was off still hung over the area. Also, a feeling like she was being watched began to come from the open area of grass where Eiko had disappeared the previous day. Looking over the area with renewed interest, Kara noticed that there was a slight rippling in the air, causing the image of the school field to take on the appearance that she was looking at it through water. However, the rippling only covered an ellipses shape, kind of like a portal or gate. Moving close, the distortion seemed to become more pronounced, and the image behind the warped section became even more twisted...

The more Kara looked around the pressing feeling that something was off still hung. In the area once more she had the feeling she was being watched. She wasn't sure of how was watching her and saw a slight rippling in the air. The thought to move closer to it and check it out crossed Kara's mind but instead of moving closer. Kara turned away from the ripple backing off she wasn't sure of what could be lying in wait or what would happen to her. If she moved closer to turning around Kara ran back the way she had come and rejoined the others in line for food.

Kara decided against checking out the anomaly and headed back to the main school building to rejoin the others. They seemed confused as well as pleased that she had, once more, returned from a rather short trip. Haley was still nowhere to be see amongst the little group.

"Had to use the restroom" Kara mentioned.

It was true she had used the bathroom before returning to the others. Who seemed confused and pleased that she was back amongst them? As she noticed a little later Haley was still no longer there Kara wondered just where Haley could still be.

"Should we try and find Haley?" Kara asked.

"In the field?" Kiki asked. "I hope you didn't do that, because that'd be gross."

During the wait for being served, Kara asked if they should search for Haley.

"Probably best if you leave her be for now. You'll only make matters worse if you tried to talk her out of it." Lilly answered.

'Haley's stubborn. Best to go with what Lilly says. Trying to talk to her now would only add fuel to the fire.' Holly agreed.

"I used a normal bathroom," Kara told Kiki.

Lilly and Holly gave their thoughts on finding Haley.

"I guess that's really all I can do," Kara said.

As they moved forward in line Kara took, this time, to better to understand both her new sisters. She looked first at Lilly and then at Holly. Just checking on how they were acting around her now that she was their sister. Did they look happy or annoyed with her being around her look on Lilly seemed to last a while longer? Then she look at Holly her gaze traveled the length of Lilly's body taking a small chance to look at her breasts and crotch. While looking further ahead to see if any girls were bending over. Out of the blue, Kara decided on asking Lilly a question.

"Would you be up for having a friendly battle tomorrow during lunch? We can use this as training for the upcoming tournament?" Kara asked.

During the wait for the line to move, Kara decided to look upon her new family once more, focusing on spots which normal siblings shouldn't really be looking at. All in all, the pair seemed much like they always have been. Kara's perverted gaze across Lilly's breasts yielded an unlikely result. The thing which Kara felt the previous evening when fondling her sister's assets seemed to be a little more evident now. If Kara catches the exact angle, she could faintly see a slight rise in Lilly's clothing around the breast area. It looked nothing more than a fold in the clothing, but it bore some substance underneath it. Perhaps Lilly is an early peaker, and that could be her teenage years blossoming a little before her birthday?

After lecherously leering up her family, Kara looked ahead to try and catch some luck with panty shots from the other girls in the line. Sadly, there wasn't much need for bending over or crouching down in a lunch line, so she couldn't really see much. Once her second search bore no results, she requested a friendly bout with Lilly for the following day.

"I think I'll have to pass on that one, sorry. We've been doing too much fighting and Haley wouldn't like to see you pull no punches on another or potentially back out again, not that I'm saying you will." Lilly answered. "Perhaps closer to the tournament? We've still got over a week to go."

Kara had a nice view of Lilly's chest she looked at it for a while. Before moving on to see any panty shots that might have been given. Sadly she wasn't able to get what she desired either as now one was really bending over or crouching down in the lunch line. Lilly then gave her answer to the question she had asked.

"I guess we could" Kara answered.

She didn't give a day or a time for when it could take place instead just remained silent. Soon enough it was there turn to get food.

Kara didn't sound too enthusiastic about the idea of a delayed bout.

"Isn't there anything you think about other than fighting and perving?" Kiki asked with a sigh as they headed up the lunch line to get served. Once all the lunches were picked out, they headed over to an empty table to eat.

"What does it matter to you what I think about?" Kara asked.

They had gotten their food and then took a seat at an empty table. During the remainder of lunch, Kara ate with her family and Kiki. Engaging in small talk about various things she tried to ask both Lilly and Holly if there was anything new she should know about the Seras. Since she was now a part of their family. She was just told to wait until a better time to ask that sort of thing so Kara did nothing else.

The rest of lunch went by without much of a problem and it was soon time to get back to class.

The usual lunchtime chatter went on and, soon enough, the bell rang to signal returning to the school day. On the way back to class, Haley rejoined the group but said nothing to Kara. She looked like she'd been crying a little, but no questions were asked about this at present.

As the group pass through the courtyard to return to the main school building, Kara just briefly caught a glimpse of Eiko heading out of the school building. She was limping quite heavily on her right leg and she looked a little paler than normal. However, the ring didn't pick up on anything more than low blood levels. In short, Eiko looked like she'd been in quite the scrape, covered in various cuts and wounds across her slightly tattered clothes.

The group split up into age groups and headed off to the final lessons for the day.

On the way back to class Kara noticed Haley had rejoined them. On a closer look, she could see Haley had been crying a little. Kara said nothing to her as there was already hatred between the pair. Instead, she walked back and see that Eiko appeared to be roughed up some as she was limping quite heavily. Kara wondered what had happened to Eiko but didn't go after her at all and just went to class when the groups split up.

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully. The students were informed of the upcoming tests nearing the end of the summer term and the Sports Day, which was rapidly approaching. The teachers vaguely touched on the upcoming Culture Festival, but decided to leave elaboration to the Student Council the following morning, as it was mostly a student run project, stating that Form time and half of the first lesson the following day will be taken up with planning for the Culture Festival.

Once the long two hours were finished, the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

The rest of the day was rather boring Kara just seemed to go. Through the motions of being in class and learning about stuff. She learned of a Sports Day coming up along with a Culture Festival neither of these really were of any interest to her. So after a long and boring two hours the final bell rang,

Kara gathered her things and headed off to wait for her family. Outside the main building where they arrived shortly later.

"I'm guessing this is where we shall be splitting up for the day. As I've got work soon but first I'd like to make a quick stop and Coliseum so sign up for the Tournament." Kara tells everyone.

Once the group was all gathered outside, Kara suggested that this is where they shall split up.

"Aren't we all going to be competing?" Kiki asked. "I'd like to know what I can get before I commit, though. I've already got my partner decided."

"I'd also like to learn more about this upcoming event and the place it'll be at would be the best to learn about it at." Lilly agreed. "The girls will be coming along, too, as they may want to take part."

It seemed like the majority of the group all wished to check out the tournament plans.

"Well you never brought anything up and neither has Haley thought everyone. Else would want to think more on it before deciding on their answers." Kara said.

Seemed like a majority of the group all wished to go. So that's what they did they all went off towards the Coliseum.

"We've had two hours of boring test talk to think about it all." Kiki replied. "We need a little something to help break up the monotony of tests, tests and more tests."

"I'll never learn what I may be missing out on if I don't check out what's going to be happening. Better sooner than later." Lilly added on.

'I like the idea of friendly competition, so I want to know what's going on. I don't like fighting, though, but I guess a tournament is going to be mostly fighting.' Holly interjected.

Haley just remained silent but went along with it all, anyway.

Everyone but Haley gave their answers.

"It's up to you all on what you decide to do" Kara answered back,

As she looked at Haley she wondered if Erys had spoken to her at all. To add more fuel to the fire already between the pair. After a short while of walking about fifteen minutes, they soon arrived. At 'Sweet Paradise' which they used to be able to get into the Coliseum once inside they were greeted by a rather large crowd of people.

Off in the middle of the group stood a young woman, with a rather unimpressive figure; almost childlike, to speak; though she still retains an aura of intimidation. As a youthful girl who, despite her age, has long silken tresses of pure white hair, her hair is tied into twin tails at the sides; the rest drapes down her back. Her bangs frame her face extending down to her shoulders with several clumps resting in the middle. Lilith's eyes are a shining emerald. She has lightly tanned skin that accentuates the highlights in her hair. She has rosy cheeks that are reminiscent of a small child's; her entire physical appearance appears to be that of a child. However, she has round, average sized breasts accompanied by a shapely rear to compliment them.

She wears a blue tie, a black coat that has a checkered pattern on the lower right side and blue on the inner collar, a white skirt with black trim, a white shirt, black shoes and black socks that reach her mid-thigh. She seemed to stand with a small group of girls who could be her friends,

Upon arrival at the Coliseum, it was evidently more packed than normal the word of a Tournament must have driven most of the hidden Empowered ones out of hiding. Group upon Group of would-be contestants line the spherical halls of the space, while charged spectators roared in approval at the current fights going on inside of the ring.

Lilly and the rest of her little group took their space in the line waiting to sign up for the competition.

Kara looked around the Coliseum and saw the various groups of Empowered ones. Kara also spotted the one girl further ahead in line and looking around more. Also she could see Pyra was among another group of people too. Kara could also hear the sounds of fighting coming from inside of a ring a short distance away and wondered who could be fighting.

She also had another reason here other than signing up for the tournament.

While waiting, Kara looked over the crowds of Empowered ones present and found quite a few familiar faces among the groups. Just a little further up the line, Kara spotted Chloe and Nicholas also waiting to sign up. Limping in a little behind Kara's group was Eiko, who was looking mostly better than before, but still limping quite badly. Most of her color had returned but she was still a good deal away from being at peak physical condition.

After a few moments of waiting, Ryu also entered the Coliseum and headed straight over to Kiki, acknowledging Kara with a slight nod before joining Kiki in line.

Kara spotted some more familiar faces among the groups. She spotted Chloe and Nicholas she gave a wave to Chloe. And was also surprised by the fact that Chloe could be an Empowered one. She also saw Eiko who was still in bad shape but looked a little better. Last she saw Ryu had arrived and nodded back to him once they rejoined the group,

A few minutes of waiting for the group soon. Made its way forward where it was their turn to sign up. It was here that Kara and everyone learned that they could sign up. They also learned that if anyone wanted they could sign up as a group or alone in which. Later on, they would be randomly paired up with a partner. Kara signed up alone as she wasn't sure on who she wanted as a partner.

It took a little while for Chloe to see Kara among the crowds of people but, eventually, she noticed her and waved back. Nicholas also turned to look at Kara, and simply gave a smug smile.

Once it was the group's turn to sign up, Lilly decided to ask what kind of prize would be given to the winner before she decided to sign up or not. Holly signed herself up with Haley as a partner, but also explained herself as being available for other pairings should the need arise. Looking at Chloe's entrant, it appeared that she'd be partnered with Nicholas unless someone else wanted to pair with her, and Nicholas's entrant was only Chloe or, as he put it, 'someone of equal or better combat ability who won't slow him down'. Eiko signed herself up as alone. As expected, Kiki signed herself up with Ryu, and also stated that she'd be available for someone with good combat potential, Ryu pretty much signed himself up for the same, save for placing more interest in being paired with Kiki.

After entrants were picked and prizes were explained, Lilly placed herself down as a lone entrant as well.

Kara saw as Chloe waved back and Nicholas's smug smile which she returned. After the others had signed up Kara took another moment up there. Also signing up for a mock battle with Nicholas later on in the week. Which was to be sent to him later on so he'd know she went through with her request.

The prizes that were explained were as follows. To whoever won the tournament both parties would be getting as prizes various weapons or armor sets? Of their choice, there were to be more prizes revealed at a later date. But the ones revealed so far were what had been decided on already. Pyra and the new girl who went by the name of Lilith signed up alone.

Once all the entrants had signed up, Chloe returned to the counter and requested something of the clerk there.

"Are there any mock battles going on now? Is anyone free to fight?" Chloe asked, sounding quite insistent. "I want to try against someone of equal power to me. I'm not very strong and I'm ranked quite low, so, is there anyone free?"

Chloe then asked if there were any mock battles going on or if anyone was free to fight.

"Yes, there happen to be several free people who can serve your needs," One of the staff told her, they handed Chloe a list of people who were free for her to battle against. Upon the list were several names of people who Chloe could battle against or team up with. However the names on the list were people who were a little stronger then Chloe and a few were of equal power to her. There were two names on the list who was free that being Lilith who had signed up for a mock battle the same could be said for Pyra as well,

As Chloe checked over the list Kara who overheard the conversation. With the staff member broke away from her group and walked up behind Chloe. "If you want you can have a mock battle with me or if not someone on that list?" Kara asked.

Chloe thanked the clerk who handed her the list and began to look through the names on there. The majority of them were all slightly stronger than her, with only a handful being of equal strength. While Chloe was debating who to challenge to a fight, Kara offered up her time for a battle.

"Oh, no, no thank you. I couldn't possibly fight you. You're much stronger than I am and I don't want to hurt you." Chloe answered, slightly flustered by the offer. "However, if you won't hate me for trying, and if you're really sure, I would like to try against you. You'll probably beat me, for certain, but at least I'll learn more of your fighting style. After all, we may be rivals in the tournament."

Chloe gave her answer.

"I can't really say that I'm much stronger then you. As I don't really know your strength you could be stronger than me," Kara said. Chloe went on to speak a little longer and Kara listened. "I would hate you or anything and if you want we can just do this for fun nothing more. Plus I can learn your fighting style as well."

"You're highly ranked and quite well known, and I'm pretty much rock bottom." Chloe insisted. Judging by the Empowered Rankings, Chloe was, indeed, very low ranked. She was barely a rank or two higher than the twins when they started out. This could be down to the fact that she's only had one debut Ranked Battle, and that ended due to a surrender from Chloe. There was, supposedly, more to this, but it'll take some digging to find out.

Kara seemed okay with fighting against Chloe.

"Okay, if you're certain, then I'll take you up on your offer." Chloe answered, sounding determined not to displease. "You'll need to do all of the setting up as I'll need to get ready to fight. You've got natural power, and all I can do is make things."

Kara looked upon the list of the ranked Empowered Ones and Chloe was, indeed. Very low on the list she was just barely above the twins on it. Kara turned away from the list and went up to the clerk and requested an Arena battle with Chloe everything was then taken care of. Within a few minutes time and an empty arena was given over to the pair.

"Everything has been taken care of. Just follow me to the empty arena and we can begin when you're ready." Kara told her. She started down the hallway with Chloe next to her. "Make things that's a strange power"

The battle was set up and Chloe started off down the hallway with Kara.

"I though you knew about the Wellstones?" Chloe asked, sounding quite confused. "We make things, like household appliances and Digi-gear for people. We're Artificers. We've also got Divination powers, as you probably already know, but that's rare, even among the Family. Only very few are born with Divination powers, and they're much sought after by several Powers."

Halfway down the hallway, Chloe turned off towards the Waiting areas for combatants.

"I've got to go get changed. I'll be out in a bit." Chloe informed Kara as she entered the Waiting area.

Kara listened to Chloe speak.

"I do but just never thought you would be a battler." Kara answered.

Chloe then mentioned she needed to get changed and would be a moment. Leaving Kara alone who changed into her battle outfit. While waiting she wondered just what sort of things that Chloe could do, did anyone else know about her powers besides her family and Nicholas. The lewd part of her mind hoped Chloe might be wearing something that could either show off a little skin. Or a panty shot at least Kara blushed at this she shouldn't be thinking of her friend like that,

As Chloe wasn't the sort of person Kara should be lusting after.

Once Chloe took her leave, Kara waited outside and changed into her own battle outfit. The wait time was about five minutes at the least before Chloe left the waiting area and rejoined Kara.

"Sorry for the wait. It must be so convenient being able to create clothes to wear whenever you want." Chloe stated as she headed back over to Kara.

Unlike most combat outfits, Chloe's was possibly the most technologically sci-fi-esque outfit anyone had come across. It looked similar to the bodysuits which most power-armored soldiers wear underneath their combat armor, sporting a skintight appeal, leaving little to the imagination for curves and assets of the wearer. It was a simple light grey bodysuit with trails of black circuit-like appendages fixed into the suit trailing all over it, mostly reaching the tips of each limb of the wearer. There was a zip keeping it all in place down the back of the suit, this is probably what extended the wait somewhat, and the Wellstone crest just above the left breast.

Due to the skintight look of the outfit, Kara could evidently see that Chloe had been keeping her goddess like figure a secret. Her breasts, despite being small, were like two perfect oranges supported by the tightness of the outfit, which bounced ever so slightly, like tantalizing springs, whenever she moved. Her hips were seductively wide, but still keeping her lithe form as shapely as it could be. They were, as one might say, perfect childbearing hips. Possibly the most eye catching part of the outfit, at least for Kara, was the small indent near the crotch of her suit, which more than likely shaped and molded to her privates, creating a small peach-like shape down there.

Catching the looks from Kara, Chloe quickly placed a hand over her crotch and an arm over her breasts.

"Please don't stare so much. It's embarrassing..." Chloe requested as her face turned beet red and she looked to the side.

"It does come in handy and saves time," Kara told her.

She took a moment to look Chloe over and truth be told she looked a lot different. Then Kara had first pictured she couldn't help but both stare and blush. She turned away from Chloe with a look of shame on her face. "S-sorry" Kara mentioned. She then quickly headed into the arena ahead of Chloe wanting to regain her train of thought. Chloe arrived soon after and both girls were taken to a large square arena.

It was roughly 100 feet across and had large stone pillars. One could hide behind for cover a statue of some unknown goddess stood within the middle of the arena. "I'll take the first move," Kara told her as she summoned her sword to her right hand.

After the awkward moment between the combatants, Chloe and Kara headed into the arena to begin the mock battle. Taking their sides, the usual duo of hecklers were at their game again.

"For all you fops out there who don't like blood and decapitation, we've a simple child's game of a fight to keep you saps happy." The first commentator started. "We've got Little Miss Tech whizz, dressed like she's trying to impress the butcher's hook harlot of her opponent. This should be interesting, unless they both start rolling around on the floor and making out. Though, that may be some of you sicko's cup of tea."

"Let's try to keep this clean, people. They're both underage and none of us want to get arrested today. Hopefully, they'll put on a good show. If not, well, Prison's just a room." The Second commentator added in.

As expected, some of the audience found the outrageous humor of the duo pleasing.

"Anyway, let's get this over with. I can only bear a minute of this slap-fest, so let's call it Sudden Death then." Commentator A continued. "Whoever's ready, get started."

"Let's hope they've both emptied the tanks. We've had enough of mopping up after kids losing control. Last time the harlot was here, we had two puddle to mop up and a mouthy brat to contend with." Commentator B interjected. "The said mouthy brat is in the audience at present. She looks like she's going through an 'Emo' phase with the glare she's given her old compatriot."

"Kids, more trouble than they're worth..."

Ignoring the heckling from the comedy duo, Kara decided she was having the first move.

"Right." Chloe agreed with a nod as she reached out her right hand. A holographic keyboard and screen appeared in front of it. She began typing some stuff into the screen and, with a slight trail of light coming off of it, a small doll appeared on the ground. The doll looked like a black horse. However, this horse had burning red eyes, two curved horns protruding from the sides of its head and pointing forwards, and numerous spiky growths coming out of its back, mirroring the horns on its head. There was, however, a space a little up its back big enough for a single rider to fit into.

Chloe dismissed the screen and the black wire-like lines covering her outfit began to glow with a blue light as a glowing blue magical circle appeared beneath her and the doll. After placing both hands in the magical circle, the doll was enveloped in a fiery red light as a gateway appeared in its place, accompanied by the sound of a demonic horse neighing. The gateway burst open and out popped a much larger form of the doll which had been used to summon it. Chloe went up to the horse and placed a hand on its side before stroking it gently.

The horse neighed gently and bent down a little to let Chloe Sit on its back. Chloe climbed onto the horse, which gently returned to its towering height of around seven feet. And placed a hand by her side. On her right hip appeared a Quiver filled with twenty-five arrows. She then reached out her left hand and a small metal short bow appeared in it.

"Let's both do our best." Chloe called out to Kara.

Kara watched as Chloe made her move she saw in her right hand. A small holographic keyboard was used and Chloe appeared to be typing something into it. Before long a small doll appeared which looked like a horse. Later it appeared to be very real as Chloe mounted it and then called forth her weapon which appeared to be a bow and arrows.

"Interesting I must say" Kara called out to Chloe.

" **Wind Blade"** Kara pointed her sword at Chloe and shoots multiple blades of wind that attack the designated target. There appeared to be three blades of wind that flew towards her. Kara hoped that this attack would do some damage.

"I look forward to seeing what you can do"

"Tech Girl's got a pretty pony." Commentator A interjected.

"I don't think that's the 'Friendship is Magic' kind. It looks more like 'Eating your soul is Magic'." Commentator B commented.

"It's quite horny, you have to say. Bestiality is a no go, just in case you're wondering."

"I don't think it care about rules as long as it can devour souls."

To begin the fight, Kara fired off three wind blades towards Chloe. Using her free hand to hold onto the horse's reins, she prepared for it to dodge.

The horse tried to avoid the strikes from the Wind Blades but drastically misjudged the timing.

Chloe managed to quickly shift her position to avoid one of the Wind Blades. The other two, however, struck the horse. It neighed in anger as small cuts appeared on its body. It however, looked more angry than hurt at the damage from the wind blades and began to charge towards Kara to try and trample her.

Taking the chance for a pot shot, Chloe also fired off a single arrow towards Kara.

"Leave her alone you dumb asses" Kara called out to the Commentator's. She turned back to face Chloe who dodged her wind blade but the horse wasn't so lucky. Two of the blades struck it forming small cuts upon its body she then tried to run Kara over with her horse. Kara got ready to dodge the incoming horse.

Kara dodged to the side to avoid the horse by 15ft and turned to face Chloe. Only to be struck by an arrow that was fired at her in the right shoulder. Bouncing off her armor and cutting the side of her face drawing blood from the tip of the arrow. Kara then began to chant softly to herself and she prepared her own attack against Chloe.

"Eternal executor, knowing darkness, destroying darkness. I summon you to the endless destruction within me. Fill me with unwavering fury. Unfathomable scared relics ... in the name of Erinius, reveal yourself! Darkness Chains!" Kara shouted.

Kara creates four magical circles around the target, from these magical circles emerges large chains made from darkness. These chains will fly toward the target, wrapping themselves around them before beginning to squeeze down. These chains will continue to squeeze until the target is incapacitated. If the target were to dare struggle against these chains, a powerful shock is be delivered as a deterrent, if the target continues to struggle the intensity of the shock will increase.

Kara sent two of the chains at Chloe hoping that they would wrap around her arms. Preventing her from using her bow the third chain Kara send flying towards Chloe's chest hoping to knock her off the horse while the fourth chain. Kara sent to wrap around her right leg just near her crotch where a shock would hopefully shock Chloe's peach.

Kara mouthed off to the commentators, much to their delight.

"Seems she's become quite mouthy." Commentator A chuckled. "What makes you think we'd listen to a perverted kid?"

"You know, we could influence the fight in Tech Girl's favor after that but, honestly, I'm rooting for the Soul Eating Pony, myself." Commentator B added in.

"Pony is probably the only combat-like fighter out of all in the arena. The others look like girls who're more for slap fights than real fights."

Taking the arrow rather than the trample, Kara prepared her counter and summoned chains from the ground.

"And we're entering kinky territory here." Commentator B quickly commented.

"Trust the harlot to bring in BDSM stuff. I thought we told you to keep this Clean, you sick kid?!" Commentator A retorted to Kara.

As the attack Kara was using was magic based, Chloe tried something she didn't normally do as most combatants she was up against focused on Strength rather than magic.

"Not a chance!" Chloe countered as she reached out her free hand and caused lines of blue energy to ripple through the circuits on her outfit.

The commentators spoke once more Kara ignored them once again.

Chloe did something with a free hand and her outfit glowed blue for a few moments. As if she was trying to fight against the spell Kara had cast. She wasn't planned on having Chloe when this battle and seeing that maybe Haley was watching it. Kara tightened her fist on her left hand as she felt herself getting mad at how she had pulled out. Of her fight with Haley and the resulted argument they had about it.

"That spell will work" Kara yelled.

In the meantime, Kara began to get ready to cast another spell. She started drawing in large amounts of magical energy.

Due to the resulting clash of casters, the chains were locked in place for now, but still around. They could be command again to attempt their previous action, but it would take a recast of the spell to do so. In response, Kara decided to prepare another spell to cast. It was evident that Kara was still quite new to spellcasting, as she was openly leaving herself defenseless in the face of two opponents.

Chloe gently kicked the Dread steed back into motion and it began another charge attack at Kara.

Also trying to pressure the spell into failure, Chloe fired off another arrow towards Kara.

The arrow was fired and, due to the momentum of the charge, it flew a little wide and rooted itself into the ground.

Kara was still gathering the magical energy needed for her latest attack, the problem with this spell that it took time needed to gather the vast amount of magical power needed. To cast the spell she looked at Chloe. Her spell she had cast before seemed to be locked in place. From whatever Chloe had done before hand and then. Made the Dread steed charge again at Kara who decided to dodge the spell.

But first she banished the spell she cast on Chloe from before. The chains vanished and Kara called the magical energy into her hands. Feeding the spell she was summoning to use on Chloe. She dodged to the side 10ft. While still keeping in gathering the energy needed for her own spell. Chloe had tried to fire off another arrow at her but missed.

"I'll show her that I'm not weak, I'll show her what true power is!"

Kara had managed to both dodge the attack and maintain the spell, however, with the focused assault the pair were doing, that may not last long.

"Once more." Chloe commanded the Dread steed as it reared up for another stampede.

Unlike before, the Dread steed carried on for 30ft after attempting to trample Kara and began to gently loop around for another run. Chloe attempted to fire off another arrow at Kara to keep the pressure on.

Kara dodged to the right side to avoid the steed and Chloe fired off another arrow at Kara which struck her in the chest. She cried out slightly but that was all instead of using the energy she had gathered for her spell she banished it instead. She took off the circlet from her head and let it disappear. She also banished her sword and instead summoned forth the crystal one.

"I'll show her what true power is!"

Kara decided to banish the spell, remove her Circlet, which became a small ring on her finger which looked vaguely like a smaller form of the circlet, and drew her crystal blade.

Upon Kara drawing the weapon, she felt the entrance of a familiar presence into the sword itself.

"Glad you've taken off that disgusting thing." Erys cooed into Kara's mind. "Now then, 'Mistress', how shall I aid you?"

Seeing as how Kara had dismissed the spell she was casting, Chloe's aggression eased up a little. She gently pulled the Dread steed to a stop using it reins, provoking a rather angry sounding neigh from the steed, and cantered to a stop. Taking the time to aim, Chloe fired off another arrow at Kara.

The circlet became a ring on Kara's finger and she heard the all too familiar voice. Of Erys enter into her head.

"I want her humiliated I want her to know she won't win this battle!" Kara told Erys.

Chloe fired off another arrow at Kara who instead of dodging the arrow simply took in the shoulder. She didn't even cry out in pain instead just moaned in pleasure. She pulled the arrow out on her shoulder and licked the blood from the tip of it.

"I want her a wet mess on the floor give me the strength to cut down that horse!"

Kara charged forward closing the distance to Chloe and she brought down. The blade aiming it at the steed.

Kara gave her requests to Erys, who just giggle in response.

"As you command, 'Mistress'." Erys answered.

After receiving the boosts from Erys, Kara dashed towards the Dread steed and attempted to attack it.

The steed swiftly avoided the strike and countered with a well-placed double hoof kick.

Due to the sudden proximity of the pair, Chloe couldn't fire off an arrow without endangering her steed. She dismissed her bow and called forth a length of serrated steel which closely resembled a blade. There were small links between each segment of the blade. This was more than likely a Chain sword, a weapon which only members of House Wellstone have access to due to their potent power.

The steed of Chloe's dodged out of the way of Kara's attack. Who then tried to attack Kara with its hoofs Kara dodged backwards to avoid the blow and she tried this time to jump up and attack Chloe with the crystal blade once more. Knowing what she wanted to do Kara brought down the weapon hoping to cut through Chloe's suit and draw blood.

Instead of going for the steed, Kara went straight for the rider. As she was still mounted, the Steed, at first, tried to dodge the blow.

The steed quickly moved to the side, causing Kara's blade to harmlessly strike thin air. However, the enchantments on the blade caused the sound of water crashing against a shore to echo near Chloe, who was evidently affected by it.

Chloe looked even more as unsettled by the crashing sounds of water against rocks as she began to sit with her legs pinned tightly together and fidgeting quite openly on her mount. Her actual capacity was unknown at present, but it was most certainly nearing its limit.

The Dread steed, seeing its rider in danger, attempted to hoof kick and head-butt Kara.

Due to the rocking and bucking of her mount, Chloe was whimpering in distress as she tried valiantly to squirm around.

Chloe yelped a little as the crotch of her suit began to darken quite rapidly. The leak carried on for around three seconds before Chloe managed to cut it off. Her suit, and the back of her mount, were quite wet at present and dripping onto the arena floor.

"Looks like someone forgot to go before putting that suit on." Commentator A laughed. "Either that or the perv's new weapon has some kind of voodoo magic on it to fit her sick desires."

"I'm thinking the latter is more probable, as Tech Girl seemed mostly in control before the perv drew that weird sword." Commentator B added in.

Kara had missed with her latest attack against Chloe. However the enchantments on the blade. Seemed to have affected Chloe who started to squirm around and whimper in distress as it looked like she really needed to pee at first Kara was excited about what was going on. Erys was giving her what she wanted and for a brief moment, Kara pictured it being Haley in front of her. Being the one who was on the verge of wetting themselves.

However deep within Kara who had given into her anger. The light side of her watched helplessly as Chloe ended up wetting herself before Kara and everyone in the entire Coliseum. Chloe had just suffered a terrible humiliation all because of Kara being angry with Haley.

"N-No I-I don't want to witness this I don't want to ruin another friendship!" Light Kara cried out.

She tried to regain control over her emotions again and lucky enough for her Light Kara was. Able to do that after being kicked in the chest from Chloe's steed both hoofs struck Kara in the chest knocking the wind out of her and knocking her back 5ft. Gasping for high Kara tried to catch her breath being in full control over herself once again.

She looked at the crystal blade in her hand. She screamed in despair for having given into that rage that always builds inside of her whenever she gets angry. Closing her eyes Kara banished the crystal blade from her hand she looked over at Chloe.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Kara says to Chloe she backs up away from Chloe.

She turned away from Chloe and looked over towards the commentators. "I am here by pulling out of this battle as a result of the humiliation I've caused Chloe here. She didn't deserve any of this at all this wasn't how this battle was supposed to go. So award the victory to Chloe because as I said before I here by forfeit this battle!" Kara yelled at them.

The people in the arena stands started yelling and cursing at Kara for taking the cowardly. Way out of the battle which they wanted to see it finished.

"Coward" A boy yelled out.

"You wussy bitch how dare you do this!" An adult female called out.

"You're nothing more than a coward look what you did to this poor girl. It should be you suffering that humiliation not her!" An adult male yelled out.

"Yeah, yeah." Several members of the crowd started to yell out until the entire Coliseum was chanting,

"Humiliate her, Humiliate her!" The crowd kept chanting.

Kara tried to call for the battle to be ended, deeming Chloe the winner for the humiliation bestowed upon her by Kara's own sick desires and lack of control over her emotions.

"Sorry, kid. People pay to see full fights here. You can't back out unless you're lying on the floor half dead, or unless both parties call it quits. If not, it's a fight to the death for both." Commentator B informed Kara. "They's the rules of the arena, and it'll be an insult to the art of battle to do otherwise."

Upon being forcibly dismissed, Erys quickly bolted back into Kara's hand, completely ignoring the attempts at dismissal.

"You think you can get rid of me so easily? You think you can call off this fight because you're weak friend can't control her own body? You think that sending me away will earn you any favors? You think that I don't want to fight?! You're wrong!" Erys angrily shouted in Kara's mind. "If you're too much of a cowardly baby to fight, then I'll do it for you! I gave you the means to win this fight. I gave you what you desired, and this is how you treat it?! If you can't take the pain, don't try and force it on others!"

From the connection between the blade and Kara's hand, Erys began to quickly and forcibly break down all of Kara's mental barriers and take control of her body, pushing her own consciousness to the background and leaving Kara fully aware of her actions. This was not what she did to Haley, but something much worse. This was a forceful Domination spell of another level.

Kara could only watch in despair as Erys had her way with Kara's body. Erys began to talk, not using her own voice, but Kara's voice.

"Did you really think I'd pull out because of something as trivial as my opponents own lack of self-control? You're all wrong!" Erys, using Kara's voice, informed the audience and commentators. "If the crybaby can't control her own body, then it's not my fault. She's far too weak to even consider facing someone of my level. She'd be better of facing the weaklings in the lower tiers. Her arrogance has been her own undoing!"

"That's a rather rapid change in opinion..." Commentator A quietly commented.

"You all came here for a show, and it's a show you're going to get!" Erys exclaimed. "Watch now what happens to the fools who'll dare challenge me when they're not even fit to clean by boots."

Erys then turned to the Sera sisters and all of Kara's 'friends' seated in the audience. Her next statement was delivered as both a challenge and a boost of her own ego.

"Let this be a warning to all of you. If you even think that you're worth facing me at my full strength, then be prepared to be humiliated like this sad excuse for a fighter." Erys challenge with a malicious grin.

Kara could sense the buffs in the blade being changed. Erys firstly banished the Dread steed that Chloe had summoned, causing her to begin to fall from her mount to the ground, and, in a single swift motion, she sliced the blade across Chloe's clothes as she was failing. The clothes were then shattered and torn to pieces, like damp paper, leaving Chloe completely naked as she fell to the ground, the impact from the fall caused the last line of her defense to crumble as a strong clear stream gushed forth from her privates to create a sizeable puddle around her rear. In the devastation, Chloe could only sob pitifully as her own body gave in to the torrent coursing forth from her. The audience were in an uproar of mixed emotions. Some were praising Kara for delivering the finishing blow while others were damning her for causing such suffering to one she had called her friend.

As all of this was going on, Erys simply looked down at the distraught Chloe and smirked.

"I win, you weak fool." Erys finished as she ended the possession for now, leaving Kara back in control. However, due to the residual effects of the possession, every attempt Kara would make at explain herself will end in failure as Erys's will still held some control over her.

The commentators told Kara she couldn't back out of the fight. She'd have to see this through to the end. She liked the sound of that and wanting nothing more to find some way to end this battle here and now.

Kara had even tried to toss away the blade in her hand only. For it to spring back into her own hand on its own. "I'll make you pay for this, I swear I'll find some sort of way to make you pay!" Kara snapped as Erys not even caring that others would hear her talking to herself. "If you harm Chloe at all I will kill you somehow or some way I will kill you I swear it!" Kara yelled.

Kara soon felt herself losing control over her own actions. Erys had completely entered her mind breaking down all her mental barriers. Until Kara could only see through her own eyes as Erys went about acting as her. She tried to fight against Erys but was too weak to do anything. She cried and raged at Erys but nothing seemed to come to help her. Next Erys spoke using Kara's own voice to say what she had to say,

"Leave her alone, please don't harm her?" Kara tried pleading with Erys but her words fell on death ears as Erys wasn't paying attention. Kara tried to think of some way or form she could regain control of her body. The thought of what Chanki did to help free Holly popped into her mind.

"Chanki please, I need your help save me break Erys' hold over me. In exchange, I tell you everything about her and Eiko. Anything you want to be done I'll do just please help me please!" Kara cried,

She got no answer.

Kara could only watch in horror as Erys used her to further humiliate Chloe. She heard the cheers of the crowd and the roars of anger against her. Soon though Kara was back in control over her body as Erys left her alone. She looked at Chloe and then just backed away she couldn't face her or the others. She needed help but she wasn't sure who she could turn to. She just remained where she was standing.

After the debilitating finish, the Commentators were about to call forth the victory.

"And the winner of this fight is- wait, what?!" Commentator A began until a thick blanket of darkness covered the arena, blocking all forms of view for more than an arm's length away. Using the cover of darkness, somebody forcibly entered the ring, causing a blaring of alarms from the barrier blocking the audience from entering.

Kara, however, being no more than an arm's length away from Chloe, could see exactly what had happened. Nicholas and created the cover and broken into the ring to help Chloe. At first, Kara had no idea who had entered, save for a rather hazy image of a male. When he spoke, then Kara knew who it was.

"You'll pay for what you did to Chloe. You're no different from what I thought you were." Nicholas threatened Kara.

During the commotion of the sudden conjuration, Nicholas used the cover of the darkness to remove Chloe from the arena without allowing others to see the humiliating fate that had befallen her. Moments later, the darkness dissipated, leaving an arena with only Kara and a rather large puddle inside of it.

"Well, that was unexpected." Commentator B cut in. "Anyway, Kara wins this fight, through underhanded means, no doubt."

Upon that announcement, the audience left the spectator's ring and headed back into the arena. The Sera girls and Kara's 'friends' also left Kara alone in the arena without so much of a passing glance.

Nicholas soon entered into the arena and went to help Chloe. "You don't know me you will never know me, just stay away from me!" Kara yelled at him. She lashed out by blasting the area in front of herself. To prove her point and soon Nicholas left the arena with Chloe and Kara's so called 'friends' left her alone.

Kara left the arena and pulled out her phone.

She sent a PM to Leigh.

Kara to Leigh: 'I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it into work today, something has come up. I know this is very short notice but. I just can't face anyone or do anything. I'm very sorry for springing this up. I'm very sorry for being a terrible employee."

Kara sent the PM message.

Instead of heading to work like she should have Kara went to go see Charon.

Kara left the arena alone and sent a notification to Leigh informing of non-attendance.

Leigh to Kara: "You can't just ditch us like that! The contract states that all non-attendances must be informed before 8:00am! You better get over here right now, missy, or you'll get no pay for a month! This'll normally be met with a disciplinary action, but I think that'll get you off more than punish you."

At a loss for what to do, Kara went to seek the one person whom had given her all the answers before. She headed to the 'usual spot' and called upon the power of the card given to her. Soon enough, a white doorway appeared in the middle of the space, waiting to be opened.

Kara was at a loss on what to do she didn't want to ditch work. But having to face everyone and take all their wrath was something she didn't want to deal with. As she stood in the door way to Charon's home. She just ran away and headed to the one place where she didn't want to be.

Kara showed up at the Cafe a few minutes later. She looked like a wreck emotionally and knocked on the door to be let in.

Kara dithered in front of the white door, debating her options. Eventually, Kara decided to leave even that alone and run off to the one place where she didn't want to be, despite the messages given. The doorway disappeared as Kara began to retreat from it.

Eventually, Kara reached the Cafe at around 3:28, which was two minutes before opening time. She'd missed all the set-up and everything, and even the speech she had planned. Additionally, she'd missed the messages given by Kiki and Leigh. After knocking on the door, all Kara heard was Leigh shout "We're not open yet! Wait for a bit!" While that may have been poor conduct for a people-oriented business, the situation inside possible accounted for the highly strung tensions of the management body.

Kara was at the Cafe and heard everything from Leigh. She was at a loss and once again chickened out she summoned the sword Erys had given her to her hand. Kara ran to a bridge that was nearby and tossed the sword into the river below. It flew end over end before returning to Kara's hand "leave me alone" Kara cried she turned again and ran for Charon's place.

The door opened and Kara walked inside she tried to find Charon.

Kara decided to chicken out of work once more after hearing a simple customer notification from inside. If she had stayed and explained her case, perhaps she would have been let in and only scolded a little. Regardless, Kara decided to hightail it out of there and stop by a river to try and get rid of Erys once more.

"You're testing my patience, girl!" Erys angrily cautioned Kara in her mind upon being repeatedly thrown away. "You're just begging for me to make you suffer!"

It was clear that getting rid of Erys was a no-go, so maybe it would be better to just leave it at that and think of ways around it.

After failing to remove the supposedly cursed blade from her grasp, Kara headed back over to the summoning space for the door to Charon's office. Activating the card once more, the door appeared and, this time, Kara decided to walk through it, finding herself in Charon's office once more.

"You really are all over the place right now, aren't you?" Charon questioned comfortingly. "I can tell you're at a loss as you've come to me through the old route rather than the front door."

Like normal, Charon was seated behind his desk with an empty chair in front of it.

"I can tell you have other places to be, so I'll aim to make this quick. What troubles you?" Charon asked.

Kara ignored Erys and said nothing soon enough Kara entered into Charon's office. He could clearly see that she was quite upset. "I know, I am sorry I just don't know what to do right now," Kara told Charon.

"I'll go to work later I've got some things I will have to tell them later but right now I need help," Kara begged.

So, Kara explained things to Charon she told him about how she had her battle with Haley. Which led to her being upset and how the battle ended for both. She next told Charon about how she battled against Chloe it what was supposed to be a friendly battle. But in the end, it came out as a total humiliation for poor Chloe because Kara had given into her anger. She tried to explain to Charon that for the ending of the battle with Chloe she didn't feel like herself. That she had no control over her actions like something was controlling her.

Not knowing if it'd work or not and knowing it wouldn't Kara tried to show. Charon the sword she had been given by Erys. She tried to summon it forth trying all her might to show him it. "It's all my fault with what I've done, I'm at a loss how can I explain my actions to everyone?"

Kara explained her case to Charon, whom listened attentively. She then tried to summon forth Erys, but found that summoning the blade was impossible in this place, for some reason. She also felt Erys's hold over her will falter a good deal, allowing Kara to fully explain the effects of the battle to Charon with no interruptions. Perhaps this place was equally warded against Erys as it was Chanki?

"This is indeed quite the problem." Charon agreed. "Sadly, I cannot work miracles without there being serious costs involved. It is up to you to repair the wounded bonds on your own merit. All I can offer is advice."

"I believe the cause of the distress between yourself and Haley in the mock battle was down to a promise you failed to keep. Children, especially when they are around the age Haley is, take promises as unbreakable vows that both sides must keep to. In declaring the battle as a draw, you inadvertently shattered that vow and declared the 'unbreakable promise' null and void, thus causing Haley to react in the way she did. What's done is done, so we cannot undo that. All I can offer in words of guidance is to try and find some middle ground between yourself and Haley which you can both work off to repair the bonds between yourselves."

"In the showcase battle between yourself and the Wellstone girl, you let your anger control you once more. Instead of channeling your rage into something constructive for the battle, like a well-timed strike and the spirit of competition, you instead allowed it to build up and bubble over, creating a haze of red in front of your vision and blocking out all signals of warning from your mind. You also took on the aid of an unknown and unaligned being to allow you to win, which is, as the Commentators pointed out, underhanded tactics. Chloe was fighting clean and giving it her all to win and you took an easy way out to force your victory. By your own strength, you more than likely could have won. You need to use the lessons taught to you by Ryu, and with them you can win without having to use shadowy tactics. Also, being controlled is much easier if your mind is a mess from rage. Keep a calm and cool head, and it will be much harder for others to influence you.

Making up with her is possibly going to be a monumental task considering the depth of the wounds you caused her, and the unfaltering vigil of her protector? All I can say is take things slowly. Try to explain yourself when she has calmed down and is willing to listen. Do not let up on your apology, despite how insistent she may be, but do not, under any circumstances, come across as overly insistent. If she says no, give her some time to think things over and try again at a later date."

"I know I'm just scared on the outcome of what everyone will think of me." I don't want to face them but know that I have to otherwise nothing will get fixed." Kara said.

Kara listened to everything that Charon had to say and could only agree with him. "I know I've got a long road ahead of fixing things with both Haley and Chloe along with everyone else. I'm just tired of it all everything that's been happening to me lately." Kara then got up from her seat.

"I would like to talk matters further but, I'm really late for work. Sorry for pulling out on you this quick" Kara bowed to Charon and thanked him for the little help her offered. She left his office in a hurry and returned to the Cafe. Seeing as how the Cafe was now open Kara looked for both Kiki and Leigh and soon found them both at the front.

"I'm sorry that I'm really late and for skipping out on things. I'll make it up anyway I can I don't know what it will be but please if I could explain my actions I would if given the chance."

Kara took the advice onboard which was given to her by Charon and quickly excused herself due to her tardiness from work.

"It's fine. You are a busy person now, after all, if you need to talk later, you know where to find me." Charon answered. "I hope things get better for you soon."

After leaving the office, Kara than hurried over to the Cafe, arriving at around ten past four, which was a good forty minutes late for opening, and near enough an hour late for preparation. The cafe, despite the current situation, was still very busy and the limited amount of workers in had to cover for those taking unscheduled toilet breaks due to the catastrophe from earlier. Kara began to search for her bosses, and found them both on door duty. She then began to reel off a rather length apology to the pair, until she was cut off by Leigh.

"Save it for break time. We'll talk when things calm down. Just get changed and get out her as quickly as you can. We need you on relief staff." Leigh quickly cut in.

"Being late on your first official day is rather unprofessional, but Leigh's right. We've got bigger problems!" Kiki intruded. "Get changed and go see Bryn. You'll known her as soon as you see her tricolor apron,"

As Kara looked around the Cafe, she could see how busy it was and see how. Late that she was just made things even worse for her she felt down in the dumps. And decided that she'd make up those forty minutes by staying later and doing extra cleanup work. Around the care, she then spoke to Leigh and Kiki of things before being cut off by Leigh.

"Again I'm very sorry for being late, something came up. That really upset me and I didn't know how to deal with it, I'll even work late to make up the time I missed." Kara left Leigh alone and headed to get changed she passed by the others. Not even bothering to say hello or greet them she wanted to be left alone. So once in the locker room, Kara changed into the White apron.

Leaving the room she went in search of Bryn who she found in a free moment. When she wasn't busy with her own work. "I'm very sorry I'm late but I had to take care of a rather personal matter that really upset me. I know it's not much to go on and I made you look bad but please forgive me" Kara said.

Kara quickly went off to get changed into her uniform. While getting changed, something strange overcame her. Images of a space she knew nothing about appeared in her mind, couple with a rather berating commentary from unknown voices.

The space which appeared in Kara's mind appeared to be viewed from a first-person perspective, like she, herself, was in that space. All she saw was a sparsely furnished marble tiled room, with nothing more than a single uncomfortable looking bed pressed up against the far wall nestled in a corner, a small wooden stool by a tiny wooden desk with a little candelabra on and a small table in the middle of the room on a threadbare carpet. To her left there was a wooden iron barred door with a large circular old fashioned handle on. At the bottom of the door there was a small hatch, similar to that of a pet door. In a slightly darker tone, the hatch could also be likened to the kind normally placed on prison doors for pushing food and drink through so the door didn't have to be opened.

While this particular image was being shown, the commentary was:

"Accursed girl."

"Luxury feeds the taint inside of you. Only through suffering shall the abomination be cleansed."

"You should've died with the others. You're nothing more than the daemon spawn!"

The second image that appeared was the same room, but from a different angle. The point of view was now looking directly at the desk. The bed was now on the left, pressed firmly against the wall and desk, and there was another equally old-style door to the right of the desk. This door did not have the same hatch at the bottom of it, but it was still more than likely sealed, like the other door. At the foot of the door, tucked discreetly in the corner, were two buckets. One was a simple wood and iron bucket, similar to the ones used to draw water from wells or for cleaning, and the other was a simple steel bucket.

The commentary which followed this image was slightly worse:

"This shall serve as your prison until you are cleansed."

"We should just kill you now. It'll save us a lot of hassle. Who'll miss an orphaned daemon girl?"

"Why don't we use you to train the others for combat practice? Daemons don't feel pain, do they?"

Upon the final sentence being uttered, the images faded and Kara was faced with the simple locker she was looking at before.

After the strange events, Kara went in search of Bryn, her buddy for the day. Kara managed to find her just after she'd finished covering for a Yellow Apron girl. Kara then began to reel off far too much of an apology for the poor confused girl to handle.

"Oh, no, please. Don't apologized. You've not really done anything wrong. Sure, you're a little late for work, but you're here, that's all that matters." Bryn quickly answered, sounding quite flustered. "Everyone has off days every now and then."

Bryn then realized, in all the flustering, that she'd forgotten her manners.

"Oh, sorry. I should've introduced myself sooner." Bryn hastily spoke as she took a little bow of formality, "My name is Bryn, and it's nice to meet you, Kara."

Upon finishing her greeting, Bryn offered up a polite smile.

Like most of the workers at the Cafe, Bryn wore the trademark uniform, which perfectly complimented her cute charm. Like the other workers as well, Bryn also had animal ears and tail. Bryn's animal apparel was a set of flopped over black and tan cow ears and a matching tail, ending in a nice fluffy tip. Around her neck, holding up the shoulder straps of her apron, was a choker with a yellow bow on. In front of the bow was a small golden bell which jingled with her movement. She had deep hazel eyes and gradient black and tan hair, which seemed to alternate between black and brown depending on the light angle. Unlike the animal she had the apparel of, Bryn's chest was severely lacking in cleavage. She had tiny tangerine sized breasts just barely visible behind her pressed teal, yellow and brown apron. Despite her lacking assets, she was still a pleasure to look upon, with a mixture between teenage charm, childish playfulness and an extreme ease to fluster.

As Kara was changing she was overcome for a short while. By a weird set of visions, that seemed to have entered into her mind. She found herself within a room with a bed, some other things and a barred door she heard the sounds of talking. She wasn't sure if they were talking to her or whoever else this room belonged to. They talked about cleansing her which Kara could understand why and soon the images faded away.

"What was that all about?" Kara asked herself.

She even went as far as to put on the circlet once more making it look like a small. Crown was atop her head and found Bryn.

Bryn introduced herself to Kara who gave her a nice look over. With her eyes she was a nice looking girl and Kara tried to focus her mind on the task at hand. "So, what did I miss and what am I supposed to be doing?" Kara asked.

She wasn't sure what her job was for the day since she had missed learning. More about it from being as late as she was.

After introductions were done, Bryn was left with the awkward task of explaining the current predicament.

"Oh, um..." Bryn started, blushing a little at the coming explanation. "With only one stall in the girl's toilets working, management have chosen to split the staff into two groups, which will alternate every two hours. Group one is the 'Floor staff'. This group consist of the staff members chosen for active duty, which means all of the usual work of the cafe. Customers can only request to sit with the Floor Staff, and the staff are only allowed the maximum of two drinks every forty-five minutes to cut back on toilet use. Now, onto group two. Group two are the 'Relief Staff'. The duty of the Relief staff are to keep an active watch of the Floor staff and swap with them if they...you know...um...have to go before actual breaks. We currently fall into the Relief Staff group, like the Poster girls are at present as well. Poster girls are in Relief staff at present as they're normally picked the most and we can't actually warrant that at present due to the current situation."

This explanation was clearly quite embarrassing for poor Bryn, as the blush never left her face one during it.

"In short, just stick with me and we'll cover the staff if they need 'powder breaks'." Bryn summarized. "The one downside of being Relief staff is that we can't use the toilets until we rotate, as we've always got to be ready to cover at any given moment."

Bryn explained about the current predicament.

"So, then at the moment we are just waiting for one of the Poster girls to take their turn. And we take our turn in covering for them?" Kara asked. She could see the blush on Bryn's voice and knew this was embarrassing for her. Kara decided to use the ring as a means of checking on how Bryn was currently feeling. She also tried for the first time to see if the ring would also allow her to view what one wore under their clothes.

"When it's our turn and we treat the customers we have to do anything they ask us right? I was supposed to say the stuff that I'd be willing to do and not do must missed out on it for being late." Kara said.

"The Poster Girls are on Relief duty as well, so they're covering when the Floor Staff have to go." Bryn reiterated. "We just have to mill around and look cute until Floor Staff call us over. The signal we agreed on to hide the need from customer is this:"

Bryn began to demonstrate the signal. It seemed to be a simple pushing of a hair bang behind her left ear, she then turned slightly to show a hand gesture, which looked close to 'Okay' sign but without the extended fingers, which was basically a simple circle from the thumb and forefinger pressed against the ear

"If we see that, that's our cue. However, some of them have left it so they're practically dancing in their seats, so we've also got to look out for tell-tale signs of...um...you get the idea."

During the explanation, Kara let her lust take over once more. This time, probably due to Bryn's current off-guard state, the ring managed to pierce through the barriers Kara had experienced on the others to reveal a status screen:

'Name: Bryn

Age: 15 and a half

Capacity: 34% '

The ring then reeled off the statistics for Bryn's combat capabilities. She appeared to be quite formidable in the Intelligence department, sitting at a nice 65 in that score. Her Constitution was rather weak, sitting at the 15 mark and her Dexterity was quite high being around the 50s region. Her Charisma, like all the other girls in this Cafe, was the highest of them all, sitting at an outstanding 85 and was not limited to any one 'Charm' factor as it was 'Universal'. The rest of her stats, except for Strength which was her second lowest at 20, were middling.

Kara then tried to push the ring's capabilities further and enact upon her carnal desires. Almost like it molded to her very likes, the ring began to make Bryn's outer wear translucent and show the treasure beneath the protection of clothing. Bryn's figure was not very curvy but it carried a nice childish charm to it, which betrayed her being Kara's senior for a good two and a half years. Her skin was extremely tempting to touch and looked silky smooth. Her underwear, however much she probably tried to hide it, just added to her childish charms. She had a sky blue training bra on over her budding breasts which bore the picture of the same Panda-like mascot shown on Kiki's clothing. Bryn appeared to be another 'Panda Nutter', as Florence so eloquently put it. The positioning of the panda's hands, however, was quite lewd, as they seemed to be holding up the tiny domes of Bryn's bosom. Her panties were also sky blue and holding the same panda inspiration as her upper wear. The panda image on these, however, was just a rather stern looking cartoon panda face in the middle of the front of her panties.

"Huh? Are you okay?" Bryn asked, catching on to how Kara was zoning out. "You look a little lost."

"Then what can we do to be cute?" Kara asked she thought up some ways which might help. Lighten the mood between them "you can sit on my lap, or we can keep talking and wave at the customers?" Kara says.

Kara used the time after Bryn told them they needed to be on the lookout. She looked around at the other girls her gaze traveled to the Purple Apron's wondering how their Poster Girl was doing. She looked closely trying to see if she needed help before moving on to the Teal section. Where Mia was and her other friend maybe one of them would need for both her. And Bryn to take over their spot for a tiny bit.

Kara then looked back at Bryn and read what the ring listed for her.

When pushing the ring further she was able to see what sort of underwear. Bryn was wearing she wondered if she'd get a better chance to see them. But shook her head as Bryn asked if something was wrong.

"No, I'm okay just thinking on about something," Kara told her.

She then used, this time, to look around the Cafe trying to spot if anyone looked. Like they were enjoying the show of the girl's needing to pee. As she was starting her search for the person who had wrecked the bathroom.

Kara, after perving on what kind of delicate unmentionables Bryn was wearing, decided to brainstorm what the pair could do to mill around and look cute. Kara's suggestion of Bryn sitting on her lap just sparked a deep blush to form on her face.

"N-no thanks." Bryn answered, looking down to try and hide her blush. "People might get the wrong idea,"

Kara began to look over each section to see how they were faring with the current predicament.

The purples were as hard to read as ever. None of them seemed to be showing any signs which Bryn had pointed out, however, some of the purples on Relief staff seemed to understand when and where to step in, like there was some kind of unnoticeable telepathic link between them all. It was a mixture of intriguing, confusing and creepy.

The teals were probably the most animated out of the lot with their signs. They didn't even bother using the hand signal and instead waited for themselves to reach their limit and end up dancing in their seat before being switched out and running over to the toilets. Needless to say, it was nearly all male customers in that section. The Teals seemed to have it all under control, despite leaving it until the last minute. At least, for now.

Kara also tried to begin her mission for the day and look for hints about the culprit of it all. None of the staff members seemed to show any inclination as to delight in their predicament, and more than likely were silently cursing their poor luck for getting stuck like this and also potentially cursing whoever caused the predicament in the first place. The customers were a mixed bag of emotions, on the other hand, some of them showed empathy and understanding to the younger members of the groups and actively tried to act like good 'older siblings' and ensure that no accidents happened, whereas others seemed to delight in the situation and milk it for all they could before the Relief staff stepped in and bailed out the unsuspecting victims. None of them were actively trying to cause an accident, they just seemed to like the visual cues of the desperation.

After some time, Bryn quickly perked up.

"We're needed. Some Greens are making the signal." Bryn quickly informed Kara as she began to lead her over to the Green section.

"I guess so maybe in private some time?" Kara teased.

Kara looked over both the Purple's and the Teal's so far there wasn't much to see. As they seemed to all know just what they were supposed to be doing. The teals were another matter as they seemed to be all over the place they had some of their own problems and Kara hoped Mia and Bella were doing okay.

After she searched for who might have been enjoying these matters. Kara took another moment to look around she looked for Leigh and wondered how she was enjoying this show. The same could be said for Kiki who Kara knew disliked this sort of thing.

Soon enough Bryn spoke up.

"Lead the way" Kara followed Bryn along and stayed close to her. For a moment she reached out and brushed a hand against Bryn's rear before pulling it away. And moving enough away that it looked like Kara was letting the open space between them being for moving customers and staff.

During the advancement to the Green's section, Kara tried to see how the management were holding out, and if they were enjoying the show.

Leigh and Kiki both looked to be equally as frazzled as the rest of the staff, but they were hiding it quite well. They continued to greet the increasing onslaught of customers like Door Staff were meant to. Neither of them looked like they'd catch a break any time soon. There seemed to be more customers today than yesterday, for some reason.

Also during the walk, Kara reached out and secretly caressed Bryn's rear, causing her to jump and yelp a little from shock. Her tailed shot right up, accompanied by the tinkling of her collar bell.

Bryn didn't seem to catch on to the actual perpetrator and decided to quickly shuffle along to the Green's section. Upon reaching the pair, it seemed like it was the customers who actually prompted the call from the girls, and it was not done by the girls themselves. Both of the Greens looked quite young, just a little younger than the Sera twins, maybe. One was clearly Tama, as Kara could recognize from the previous day, and the other was another young Green. It appeared that mostly the youngest staff members get placed in Green until their personalities develop from Childish energy to their true personalities.

The customers explained that both of the girls looked a little more bouncy than normal and restless, so they prompted for the girls to signal for Relief staff. Bryn hurriedly urged the Greens to take a 'potty break', as she worded it. They didn't seem too keen until Bryn was a little more insistent, then the Greens looked a little more scared than argumentative and did as their senior had asked. It seemed like Bryn, despite her usual jumpy personality, could be quite commanding when needed.

"I'm...er...currently training a new staff member, so is it okay if they sit in on this?" Bryn asked the customer, sounding just as shy as she usually does. The customer had no objections and indicated for Kara to sit in the empty seat next to Bryn.

Bryn didn't seem to notice that Kara was the one who touched her. So she remained where she was not trying anything else. When they reached the green section Kara saw that it wasn't the greens who called them but two customers. Both the greens looked young and one was clearly Tama who Kara still had not spoken to yet. She then listened to the customers who explained matters to them.

The greens then left to take care of their needs and Kara joined Bryn at the table. Taking a seat next to her. "I'm Kara how are you two doing?" Kara asked. Doing her best to sound professional and placed a hand on Bryn's shoulder to try and help calm her down.

After the departure of the Greens, Kara and Bryn were left with the customers. Taking into account Bryn's nervousness, Kara placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Bryn seemed to calm down, if only a little.

The usual small talk ensued. The customers were actually a pair of girls who wore the same uniform as Chloe did. However, they looked a little more like seniors than people from Chloe's year group. They could potentially be Sixth Form students or, perhaps, in the year above Chloe. During the engagement of small talk, they confirmed that they did have younger siblings who were so much like the two Greens whom they were talking to. Stubborn and argumentative to a fault if their play time was interrupted, but eventually understanding the situation and going along with their big sister's wishes. Bryn's talking was still more nerves than calculated, but Kara's help was aiding her to not make a fool of herself. It seemed like the reason why Bryn was placed on pot wash was because she was even shyer than the Teals and had a really hard time talking to people who were older than her, which were most of the customer base. This was, possibly unintentionally, admitted by Bryn herself. These girls seemed rather easy to talk to and friendly as well.

Kara wasn't sure how to calm down Bryn further. There was something she could do but that might cause trouble.

Kara noticed them both girl's wore similar outfits like Chloe did. For a moment she thought of the poor girl before returning to normal. She used, this time, to make small talk with both girls while also doing her best to help take to load off Bryn's shoulder she placed a hand on Bryn's leg just padding it as a sense of helping. Kara also tried her best with asking both customers some questions about their likes and dislikes. How they were enjoying the cafe and even asking if either. Of the girl's had any requests for both Bryn and Kara to do.

It also seemed with all the needs of the other staff. So far Kara was keeping in control over her lust and not giving in fully. Sure things were rather small but she wanted to have some of her own fun. She again padded Bryn's leg then moved her hand away.

Kara's reassuring hand became more of a 'seeking' hand a few moments later, as she placed it on Bryn's leg a little too close to her forbidden zone for Bryn's liking. Bryn evidently tensed up a little with that stimulation, but it wasn't too recognizable from an external perspective.

The exchange of conversation went back and forth, creating the usual lighthearted atmosphere of the Cafe. The girls had no requests as only Young Greens could really fulfil their requests, and Bryn, despite being quite short for her age, was still a little too big for the request.

Soon enough, the pair of Greens came back and decided to take up position on the customer's laps. They snuggled up close to their chests while the girls began to gently ruffle their hair and stroke them like little kittens. The girls offered from Bryn and Kara to stay and talk a little more, but Bryn politely declined, saying that others may need the cover for breaks. Once both Bryn and Kara were thanked for their assistance from both customer and worker (at the customer's insistence), it was time to move back to milling around.

She felt Bryn tense up when her hand was upon her leg. She was only doing it for her own fun and to help her out some. Neither of the girls had any requests for both Kara and Bryn so it was just an easy conversation that went back and forth.

The greens then came back and took a seat by both Kara and Bryn. While the others were being petted like cats Kara looked at Bryn. Wondering when they'd be able to do something like that at all so she again placed her hand on Bryn's legs petting it gently. Soon enough it was their time to leave and Kara removed her hand.

After the departure from the Green section and the return to the observation routes, Kara seemed to be going on a little further ahead than Bryn. She didn't even notice Bryn had fallen behind slightly until she noticed her increasing her pace a little to keep up.

It was relatively quiet for calls now as most sections were being kept under control by the great skill of the Poster Girls. This shift on Relief Staff was probably going to be easier than anticipated, unless...

Nearing the table where they had once been Kara reached it and was about. To sit down when she noticed that Bryn wasn't with her turning around to look for her. She could see that Bryn had fallen in some ways and that she was moving closer to Kara. Soon Bryn reached her and took a seat beside her.

"That went well" Kara spoke up.

Seeing around the cafe there was a moment of quiet time for them as. Everyone else seemed busy with their own things and Kara and Bryn weren't needed yet. Using, this time, Kara looked around once more her gaze traveled to the teal section looking to see how Mia was doing and if she needed any help. Kara also took some time to look for the third girl who had been with Mia and Bella yesterday.

After her small search of the teal section Kara once more looked around for anyone. Who might be up to some sort of mischief like they were about to play a prank on one of the girls? Who needed to use the restroom after searching for that Kara's gaze turned back to Bryn,

"How are you holding up?" Kara asked.

Upon the return to the rest area, Kara decided to voice her opinion on the situation.

"It would've gone better if I hadn't been so jumpy." Bryn sighed. "And, I know you were trying to help, but touching my leg like that will only make matters worse."

During the rest time, Kara looked around at the Teal section to see how the shyest girls were doing. It was still quite hectic there, with workers not knowing if they were coming or going, or perhaps both. Mia seemed to be keeping a good hold on the crisis and allowing for a good deal of the others to take much needed toilet breaks though her, herself, was looking a little on the fidgety side. The third bursting teal from the day before, whom the ring notified as Beth, was one of the retreating Teals to the porcelain throne. She had both of her hands subtly (though not as subtle as she may have hoped) pressed into her crotch. The ring, as Beth was in no fit state to resist the interrogation, placed her Capacity at 82%, with Caffeine modifiers still in place. The state of her underwear was still dry, but repeated close calls like this may change that.

After spying on the Teals, Kara went searching once more for a potential suspect who may be enjoying this.

All that Kara could really see were a few males playing around with the Teals, trying to make then stay for a while longer, despite how the poor girls were on the verge of flooding. Thankfully, Mia had managed to draw their attention away by trying to be forceful with her warning, but actually turning out to be more cute than fierce, like a little yappy dog trying to be intimidating. It seemed to do the trick, as the heat was taken off the trembling Teals.

After looking around for visual cues, Kara turned her attention back to Bryn and asked how she was holding up. She jumped a little in surprise, looking like she was lost in thought before, and gave her answer.

"Oh, um, er...I'm doing okay, thanks." Bryn answered. "How about you?"

Bryn wished things hand gone better and she knew Kara had touched her leg. "I was only trying to help out some nothing more than that," Kara told her.

While looking around the teal section. It was quite hectic their workers didn't know who was coming or going. Mia was keeping a hold on her own need of letting others take. Care of their needs but she clearly was needing to go. Kara learned the girl from yesterday was named Beth who was retreating to the restroom she clearly. Needed to go she wondered if Beth would make it or if someone would cause her to lose control.

Kara only saw a few males playing with the teals they were only. Trying to make them stay longer then was needed. Part of Kara wanted to go over and help Mia out maybe using her own attitude could help draw some attention away from the other girls. Who could use the restroom without being teased by the males? Yet Kara didn't know when she and Bryn would be called up again so she remained where she was.

Bryn seemed to be doing okay and asked how Kara was.

"I'm doing okay, just wish a little fun would come our way. I've seen what some of the customer's request or do to the other employees and I'd like to try that out at some point today."

She again took a look around the Cafe, this time, looking for anyone who could. Be watching her either out of anger or that they wanted to request her and Bryn for some fun.

Kara seemed eager to try out requests from Customers.

"You really shouldn't be looking forward to that that much." Bryn answered with a slight smile and a shake of her head. "I've heard that some of the Purple customers ask for the Purple girls to kick them in the groin for the sake of it while berating them and calling them 'sick pigs'. Purple customers are weird. Just like the Purples themselves."

Kara then decided to look around the Cafe.

Judging by the general flow of customers and workers, and using a few sections of complicated 'what if' scenario mathematics questions, Kara was able to get a rough idea of the demand for the limited facilities. During the time she'd been working, which was just coming up to the half-hour mark, and listening in to the conversations of some of the relief staff, Kara was able to deduce that the general volume for toilet use in a Customer to Staff ratio was this: Over the course of roughly 30 minutes, around 5 customers use the facilities, of differing genders of course, and around 11 Staff members use them, with most focus being Greens and Teals. If this was to keep up, as there are more Teals and Greens being frequent visitors, there was an extremely high chance that, if the timing was perfect, a Teal or Green may end up not quite making it due to either their overly playful or overly shy nature, with Greens being the more accident prone due to their smaller capacity from being young. Science and Mathematics can be applied to fetish life, it seems.

Additionally, from the corner of the ring's scanning receptacle, Kara garnered a rough idea why Bryn had lagged behind and looked a little distracted. Her capacity was sitting at the 58% mark which, for someone with her lacking constitution, was the 'you need to go real soon, better take care of this quickly' zone. However, as Bryn was currently relief staff, she had limited toilet privileges. She could, at a push, request that Kara covered for her when they next covered staff members so she can go off and tend to her pressing need, but she was far too shy to even think that unless matters got worse. Her mental state at present was distracted, so Kara might be able to push the ring even more and test what powers it had, or could develop...

"I don't think I'd want that to happen to me," Kara said. As she heard what Bryn spoke of about the Purple's doing.

She looked around the cafe once more.

Kara was able to learn in her search that over the course of 30 min that around five customers. Had used the bathroom and that most of the focus was on the Greens and Teals. If things kept going something bad could happen at any point and time. While this made her happy that someone might lose control she didn't want to have to see them suffer through the humiliation of what Chloe had gone through.

Kara was also able to learn that Bryn's need to go was growing. She was surprised that she had not asked to go or anyone had come over to take her shift for a few minutes. As she was thinking on what to do Kara thought on using the ring again. This time, she used it to test if it could tell how close Bryn was to leaking into her panties. Like how many minutes she had left before something happened to her.

"Only the customers could see that as being good." Bryn giggled. "I'll never understand the Purples and their fans. The Pinks are equally as confusing, and so are the Browns. I'm still not sure what half of them are trying to accomplish with their antics."

After her search for Staff problems, Kara decided to push the ring's capabilities once more, willing it to show her a statistical count for impending floods. As Kara willed it harder, another status screen began to show next to 'Capacity', it looked like a little Stopwatch. With a thought trying to figure out what this new symbol meant, the usual status screen tabbed over to one with several numbers and timers counting down.

This new screen showed around four different timers, each counting down a rough estimation towards 'Critical Expulsion'.

'Time Breakdown for Critical Expulsion:

Natural Time (based on current capacity level multiplied by general rise in level): 00:24:32 until leaks occur. 00:48:12 until Critical levels. 00:50:01 until involuntary release.

Modified Time (based on Caffeine levels/extended drinking): 00:10:02 until leaks occur, 00:11:30 until Critical levels. 00:12:00 until involuntary release.

Modified Time (based on external stimuli e.g: tickling, laughing, pushing): 00:15:10 until leaks occur. 00:18:50 until Critical levels. 00:20:20 until involuntary release.

Modified Time (based on arousal levels/witnessing similar predicament): 00:12:10 until leaks occur. 00:15:15 until Critical levels. 00:17:05 until involuntary release'

This breakdown appeared to be shown in 'HH:MM:SS' time, meaning 'Hours: Minutes: Seconds'. By the looks of this, if Bryn does not fulfil any of the other criteria, she had around 24.5 minutes until she started leaking. She'd be better off just going now.

"The Pinks don't seem to like me very much, but that's another story. Have you ever came here as a customer before?" Kara asked.

In her pushing of the rings powers a new power came. It looked like a little stopwatch at first like it was trying to figure out something. The usual status screen was tabbed over with some times and countdowns. She was now able to tell just how long Bryn had before total failure and she read to herself what could happen.

Kara learned as well that Bryn had 24.5 before she started to leak. As Kara thought on this she wondered on the best course of action. "Who do you think will be the next to call for our help?" Kara asked.

"Pinks don't really like anyone, to be honest." Bryn informed Kara. "I've come here before on my non-working days to just relax and talk to everybody from a customer perspective. Leigh says that'll help me get a better idea in how to interact with customers as I can learn from Experience."

Kara began to imagine just what sort of carnal fun she could exact with her ring's new function. It was a nice piece of technology, being able to mold and adapt to the wearer's own desires, and it could possibly gain new traits if she used it in different situations.

Kara then asked who might next call for help. Bryn began to look at the different sections and soon had an answer to her question.

"Yellow's need us." Bryn answered as she began to get up, seemingly forgetting about her own pressing need to bring relief to others. "This should be the easiest one we get."

"You seem able to handle yourself well enough. Though as you say with more practice you will break out of your shell."

Soon enough the Yellows were in need of the pair. Again Bryn seemed to forget about her own needs and both girls made their way over to the Yellow Section. Before she got there Kara wondered on how things were going for the others for just a brief moment.

Kara offered words of encouragement for Bryn.

"Thanks, but I've still got a long way to go until I can serve customers like the others." Bryn answered with a slight smile.

The pair made their way over to the Yellow section, where relief staff had already been provided, but they were also in quite the predicament. With a quick explanation from the customer, a college-aged male, they found out that Kate had provided relief for Mary, whom was the Youngest Yellow staff member working, but Kate had unintentionally fallen asleep after drinking far too much coffee and was now slightly squirming on the customer's lap s she curled up with the infamous lap-pillow.

Kate, like the Persian cat's ears and tail she had, was nearly always asleep. She was a small girl, just a little bigger than Lilly and around the same height as Kara, with flowing blonde hair and deep sapphire eyes, when she had then open. She carried an air of relaxation and calm around her, relieving anyone of any stresses they may have just by being near her. It was obvious why she was chosen as the Yellow's poster girl as she practically embodied all the virtues the Yellow Apron stood for: Unparalleled relaxing aura, able to calm even the most tense person, and silky smooth hair, ears and tail, able to bring joy and happiness to all that stroked them.

As Kate was asleep, it was a near instantaneous success for Kara's ring to work its magic. Kate's capacity was sitting at 87%, well into the danger zone for someone of a Constitution of 15. Using the next function, the 'Bursting Point' function, it appeared that she'd well surpassed the 'Leaking' and 'Critical Levels', prompting the 'Leak' stats to sit at '3 times: 2 seconds, 5 seconds, 10 seconds'. The Involuntary release timer showed that she had around 10 seconds before voiding. No chance for her to reach a toilet in that time. Soon enough, a quiet hissing sound was heard from Kate's direction, followed by an evident crinkling. As Kara had experience with these things, she knew that Kate had taken precautions and wore some 'Sleep Shorts'. The gentle hissing and crinkling carried on for a good 15 seconds before trickling to a stop, coupled with her capacity reaching 0% and her 'Bursting Point' being marked as 'Critical Expulsion passed'. Kate just slept through all of it, not even knowing that it was happening. There was also an evident rise in the customer's trousers upon the wetting happening on his lap.

Around ten seconds after the accident happened, Kate began to wake up, possibly disturbed by the wetness in her lower regions. The nappy had actually kept it all in, surprisingly.

"Oh..." Kate mused sleepily, he voice sounding like the sweetest nectar to ears, carrying a delightful calming tone to it. "Oh, well..."

Kate didn't appear too fussed by her evident accident. She simply turned to the customer, licked his cheek a little and apologized.

"Sorry about that. I hope I didn't make a mess of your clothes." Kate simply said, like she was used to all of this. "I'd better go and change. Sorry, once more."

"How about this if I have a day off I can come in. And if you are working can serve me as this can help you out?" Kara asked.

There seemed to be a problem in the yellow section as Kate had taken over for Mary. Yet Kate had fallen asleep after drinking too much coffee. Kara took some time to look over the girl she looked cute and was a perfect match for the Yellow Apron. Kara's ring then told her that Kate was about to have an accident. This filled the girl with pure emotion as she was happy to witness this first hand. Soon enough Kate did have her accident and Kara wished it was her who Kate was having the accident on.

Ten seconds later Kate woke up who didn't seem too upset about what had happened.

"It happens to everyone go take the time you need to change," Kara told Kate with a smile. She then looked around for some napkins and began to clean the floor. Just in case Kate had leaked at all in doing so she was flashing her panties to anyone who was looking her way.

"That won't really help matters that much as I know you and you're younger than me. I only freeze up when older people are involved." Bryn explained. "Though, feel free to come in when you've got free time and request me. I'm always up to serve staff members."

During the accident in progress from Kate, Bryn began to whimper ever so quietly, barely audible over the hissing and crinkling from Kate. She was also fidgeting around on the spot slightly, if the ringing from her bow bell was anything to go by.

Kara tried to comfort Kate after the accident, but she just simply smiled a sweet smile and answered:

"I guess sleep's more important than peeing for me." She giggled. "Leigh makes me wear these crinkly things since I accidentally peed on a Health Inspector's lap once."

Kate began to slowly push herself off the large sofa-bed like seat she was on and shuffle her way over to the toilets. It was actually unneeded for Kara to try and clean anything up as the protection Kate had on was insanely absorbent, not even a drop escaped when she squeezed her legs together for a stretch.

Bryn was willing to let Kara request her if she came in as a customer. This gave Kara some nice thoughts but she placed them aside and focused on the task at hand. Kate then spoke up to Kara before she left.

"Well, that wouldn't be good," Kara says.

She stopped cleaning the floor after seeing there was nothing to really clean up.

The talk of accidents was just making Bryn even more aware of her own need, prompting more jingling bell sounds to quietly echo around the area. She didn't seem to realize she was acting quite instinctively for being in such close proximity to a customer and someone she only met today.

Once Kate had disengaged off around half the way to the toilets, which was around 15ft away from their current position, it was more than just Bryn's need which was causing her unrest. She now seemed to be affected by her 'Customer Paralysis' once more. The rumors of a calming aura around the yellows seemed to have more grounds than 'just rumors'. Bryn just simply looked down, whimpered softly and wiggled from side to side a little. According to the ring, Bryn was now in the 'Modified time based on witnessing' category, which placed her actual time until leaking down to 00:06:28, just under 6 and a half minutes until the first warning came.

A few seconds later, Kate came shuffling back to the group. Upon the customer looking rather surprised that it was a quick trip, Kate elaborated:

"Toilets are full. Wake me up when Mary comes back." Kate sleepily yawned as she climbed back onto the customers lap and sat with her damp protection over his pitched tent before resting her head on his shoulder and gently purring like a cat as she began to fall asleep. Bryn let out an unintentional whine of dismay upon hearing that clarification.

Kara heard the sound of more jingling bells and looked over at Bryn. Who still needed to go and was making her own need worse. Kara didn't bring up anything else and talked. With the customer just making small talk about the day. Yet with the way Bryn was currently acting Kara watched her out of the corner of her eye. Seeing her wiggle and squirm in her car was making Kara excited. She tried to keep her mind focused.

Soon enough Kate came back saying the toilets were full. Bryn then lets out a whine of dismay "guess it can't be helped at least the toilet isn't broken." Kara said. She wanted Kate to lay on her lap looking over at Bryn Kara spoke with her.

"Is anything wrong?" Kara asked.

When Kate explained the current situation, Kara posed a very ironic statement.

"Don't say that." Kate answered with a small smile. "We'll really be in a bind if any more break down."

Eventually, due to Bryn's ceaseless desperate potty dancing, Kara decided to pose the awkward question, prompting a surprised jump and quiet yelp from her. Her movements quickly stop, but she was standing with her legs locked together and her hips were still slightly wiggling.

"N-no, not at all..." Bryn quickly answered, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "I-I was just trying to...stretch out a little! Yeah, I was feeling a little tensed up, that's all."

Another trait of the Teals she had was that she was a terrible liar. It was obvious that she was just trying to cover up the real reasons.

Sorry" Kara replied back to Kate.

Even though Kara had only known Kate for a couple of minutes she seemed. Like a rather nice girl and with Bryn's own growing need and Kara's own growing excitement. She tried to take her mind off things and speak with the customer again. Yet she couldn't think of anything to say she just kept watching Bryn even trying to peek at her panties. When Bryn wasn't looking her way she looked over at Kate and wanted to touch her bottom.

Bryn then spoke back to her.

"Do, you need any help maybe a leg rub will help don't want you feeling tensed up?" Kara asked.

As Kara's carnal desires grew, her lustful intentions were a little less hidden. She asked if rubbing Bryn's leg would help matters.

"N-No thanks. I-I'll be okay." Bryn quickly answered, blushing slightly. "If you do that I'll floo- er. I mean, I'll feel even tenser."

The Freudian slip in the answer from Bryn just clarified her need even more. She looked even more worried about standing without holding now. Seconds later, she let out a slight whimper and her hands darted to her lower regions. According to the ring, she'd 'leaked' once for around '2 seconds'. It was rather premature, as the leak countdown was still going. Suddenly, the numbers began to rapidly decline due to the lack of additional reinforcements down there.

'Time until Leaks: passed. 1 leak lasting 2 seconds. Time until Critical Levels: 00:04:05. Time until involuntary release: 00:05:21'.

Bryn quickly spoke up about the leg rubbing. "There has to be something I can do to help?" Kara asked. She knew Bryn had to pee and wanted in on the fun she looked over at Kate and gave into her lust again petting the girl's round cute bottom. The customer not knowing what was going on watched what Kara did before she took her hand away and looked at Bryn.

The ring told Kara that Bryn had leaked some.

"Maybe when given the chance you can wear what Kate's wearing?" Kara whispered. She reached and cupped Bryn's hands gently hoping to comfort the girl.

"T-there's not really much you can do." Bryn answered while squirming a little, oblivious to her own body's movements. The customer was watching intently. Two wettings in the space of five minutes? Best. Day. EVER!

Kara gave into her urges to touch Kate's padded rump. She giggled a little sleepily as she moved around a little, prompting more crinkling to happen. After that, Kara tried once more to stave off Bryn's urges by holding her hand. She then prompted a rather embarrassing question, which caused Bryn to quickly rapidly turn on the spot and shake her head.

"No way! That'll be far too embarrassing." Bryn retorted, gasping slightly as she realized her movements caused a little 'leak' according to the ring.

'Leaks: 2. first leak - 2 seconds, Second leak - 1.5 seconds.'

Kara's holding hand trick was only met with a tight squeeze as Bryn tried to valiantly hold on to her disquieted distiller.

Bryn was still squirming and said there was nothing Kara could do. The customer only watched and the tent in his pants seemed to grow. Still holding onto Bryn's hands Kara she felt Bryn tighten her grip on them. Kara let go of Bryn's hands and moved closer to the girl. "I know you need to pee, I'll help you out." Kara looked around trying to see if anyone could take Bryn's spot to allow her to use the restroom no one was open.

So, Kara gave up on that instead she hugged Bryn closer. "Everything will be okay sweetie" She hugged the girl.

Despite Bryn's best attempts at 'hiding' her need, Kara caught on really quickly to the real reason for her senior's unrest. Bryn just blushed bright red, looked at the ground and nodded weakly.

"I've been holding since before you got here." Bryn admitted to Kara alone. "I didn't get a chance to go before being placed on...'R' staff..."

Bryn's neglect to say the word 'Relief' was probably down to her own predicament.

After giving a quick look around for 'Relief' Relief staff, Kara tried to hug Bryn to make things better. However, it had the adverse effect as Kara's body pressed against the slight bulge from Bryn's building bladder. Prompting another, slightly longer leak and a gasp from Bryn.

'Leaks: 3. First leak - 2 seconds, Second Leak - 1.5 seconds. Third leak - 4 seconds.'

Bryn just quietly mumbled:

"Please don't do that."

Thankfully, Mary came back from the toilets, looking as 'Yellow-esque' as Kate did. Mary actually looked like a younger version of Kate, so much so that they could be sisters. The resemblance was near uncanny. The only real difference was that Mary looked a little more 'loli-esque' than Kate, but that could be down to her age. After all, Kate's 17 according to the ring, not that she looks that old, and Mary's only 8, also pointed out by the ring.

"I-Igottagodosomething!" Bryn rapidly stated, merging her words together as she darted off towards the toilets. Thankfully, she seems to have found some semblance of relief.

"You should have said it was an emergency maybe they would have let you go then," Kara said. With Kara hugging Bryn she heard a gasp and Bryn mumbled for her not to hug her. Kara was only trying to comfort the girl nothing more.

Soon Mary came back from the toilets and soon enough Bryn dashed over towards them. "N-No!" Kara called out after her. Clearly upset she had missed her chance for the girl to wet herself in front of her. This left girl with a load of excitement in her and nothing to do about it.

Kara was not the only one looking a little disheartened by Bryn's salvation. The customer also looked a little let down. Miracles don't happen often, after all. However, he did have two loli-like cat girls purring and sleeping on him at present. Kate was still in her earlier spot, and Mary had taken up Kate's old sleeping perch. The poor customer was stuck between two roses and had no means of giving in.

Around three minutes passed as Bryn came back to join the rest, head bowed in defeat (?) and tail tucked between her legs. However, the ring didn't seem to point out that she'd had any form of accident, as it listed her underwear status in the 'Underwear Appraisal' section showed up as just 'Damp' from her earlier leaks.

Bryn gently nudged Kate awake and informed her of the free facilities. Kate just rubbed her eyes, licked the customer once more and shuffled off to the toilets.

"We're done here." Bryn informed Kara.

Kara just sat there not really knowing what to do. She felt as the customer felt defeated by Bryn's retreat to the bathroom. While he had two yellows to play with Kara had no one. So she didn't say anything to the customer and Bryn returned tell Kara they were done with the area.

Going back to their earlier table which was free Kara sat down.

Bryn still looked quite down after reaching the group table once more. There was silence until a pair of playful familiar voices chimed in.

"This seat taken?" The first one asked as a Green apron with a squirrel tail poking out of it moved behind one of the free chairs on the four-seater table.

"I take it this one's free as well?" The other Green clad squirrel asked.

Soon enough, Felicity and Florence had joined the little pair.

"So, how's today been so far with...you know?" Florence asked with a wink at Kara.

"Everything go okay for your new friend?" Felicity questioned. "Not given in yet, I take it?"

Bryn seemed just as down as Kara was as no one said a thing. Just then a pair of familiar voices spoke up. Kara looked around to see Felicity and Florence were near them.

"Nope you can use them" Kara informed them.

The twins joined them and both girls asked how she was doing.

"Um... it's been okay, and no that's not something I should be doing. Unless you'd like me to do that with you?" Kara asked to Felicity.

With the twins here she hoped they wouldn't mention anything about Chloe.

Kara offered her own sly remark back to Felicity, who just chuckled and answered:

"You're more tenacious than I thought. I thought you'd have been splayed out on the floor in a puddle of blood by now from so many nosebleeds." Felicity answered. "There's still time. We're not even at breaks yet."

"So, what did you do to Little Miss Shyster next to you?" Florence asked. "She looks like she's just seen something bad."

While Kara gave her answers, Florence thought a little on how Bryn could've ended up like that. Soon enough, she had to stifle a laugh, which soon broke away.

"Did Mary forget to tell you that it was a boy's urinal that was free?" Florence asked Bryn, who just whimpered and sunk her head lower, trying to hide the increasing redness on her face,

Felicity returned with her own remark.

"And give the staff another problem I don't think so, maybe it you wanted to help in certain matters like you sister did yesterday perhaps that can give you what you want to see?" Kara asked.

Florence then spoke up.

"Nothing really just spent time with her is all," Kara looked over. She saw that Bryn looked to be down.

"Lay off her some would you she is embarrassed enough." Kara said.

Kara's comment about helping 'like Florence did' took Felicity's interest.

"Oh, do you even know what I'm capable of?" Felicity asked with a sly grin. "Want to find out? If you do, you'd better do something juicy for me."

Kara gave her answer and requested for Florence to lay off Bryn a little.

"I'm only teasing." Florence chuckled. "Bryn's not too overly sensitive unless you say something about her...animal traits."

Florence then turned back to Bryn.

"So, did you see it? The one-eyed snake, I mean?" Florence asked. "What's it like? I've always been curious."

Bryn just whimpered a little more before answering.

"I've seen some things that no girl should see..." Bryn answered cryptically. "The thing...so dangly...so...so...ah!"

Bryn's face when a deeper shade of red as the ring indicated that Bryn had a new status bar.

'Arousal: 26%'

Felicity seemed interested on Kara's offer.

"Not really but I'd like to know, sure I'd like to find out and what do you want in return?" Kara asked.

Florence gave her answer.

"Bryn is a nice girl and cute if I may add" Kara went on to say.

Bryn then whimpered a little.

Florence spoke of a one eyed snake.

"That's not something that I'd want to see" Kara says.

She then saw that Bryn had a new status bar she was clearly aroused.

Kara seemed up for the offer, so Felicity gave her task.

"I want you to have Mia do a repeat of what happened to Bryn. Have her on the verge of losing it and have her forced to use a boy's urinal." Felicity challenged Kara. "The thing is, Mia's a little harder to engage in the taboo of entering the Boy's room. However, if it stood between her and sodden undies, she'll do anything. I want proof of this, mind."

Kara's comment on calling Bryn 'Cute' prompted her to place her hands on her reddening cheeks as a smile crossed her face. The compliment worked, it appeared. Kara then gave her opinion on male anatomy. Florence just brushed it aside with a wave of her hand.

"We know you prefer the curtains over the rod." Florence commented. "This is talk for girls who like a rod in the curtains, and not overlapping ones."

Florence's euphemisms just embarrassed Bryn further, prompting a significant rise in her Arousal, possibly based on fantasizing about those things.

'Bryn's Arousal: 48% (reaching high arousal)'

Felicity stated what she wanted Kara to do. She listened and wondered if it was good having Mia nearly have an accident sounded like a good idea. "How am I supposed to get you proof it's not like I can just take her underwear off her?" Kara asked. She then stated her own on what she wanted Felicity to do.

"I want to have fun with someone, that person must be will to accept it. And return the favor to me as well." Kara stated.

Kara's comment on Bryn made her blush further. Florence brushed her comment about the male parts aside.

"Curtains are better than rods and I'm sure you'd and Bryn would like nothing. More than to be locked in a room filled with Rods."

Kara requested elaboration on how, exactly, she's meant to provide proof.

"There's CCTV all over the Cafe, except in the toilets. I could witness you delaying her until breaking point, and I also know you can make yourself partially invisible by using either of your powers. I want you to infiltrate the Boy's toilets when she's inside and catch some footage on your phone. It's got a Video Camera, right?" Felicity explained. "You might say that's an invasion of privacy, but what you're requesting in return just denies general norms anyway, so it's an equal trade. Also, I'm going to need more information to go off rather than just 'someone' and 'having fun', but that can wait until you've kept up your end of the bargain. Are you in agreement?"

Kara tried to turn the talk of curtains and rods against Florence. However, she just smiled in response and licked her lips a little.

"Now that's something I wouldn't mind to happen." Florence answered. Bryn just whimpered some more, fidgeted a little on her seat and kept both her hands under the table, for some reason.

Bryn's Arousal was now at around 68%, which was listed as 'High Arousal Levels'. She was probably picturing it all in her head, and her hands were probably toying with something to keep her urges in rather than out. Seeing how Bryn was on the edge of becoming extremely horny, Florence decided to press the issue a little more.

"Being in a room like that would mean that all you can smell, see and hear would be...pork swords!" Florence commented. "Pork Swords here, there and everywhere. There's no escape from them. Their long shafts, their stilted tips, their throbbing pulsations. It'll be a sausage fest for the ages!"

While Bryn's arousal began to skyrocket higher as she mumbled incomprehensible things to herself and her arms started moving in suggestive ways, Florence chuckled and turned to Kara.

"She's all warmed up for you now. It's just down to you whether you want to finish her off or let her suffer in horniness." Florence informed Kara with a sly wink.

'Bryn's arousal: 82% (Reaching critical levels!)'

Kara listened to what Felicity had to say.

"Wait how did you kn..." Kara stopped herself from finishing at first then remembered. She had read stuff off of Kara before so, of course, Felicity would know about her powers. "Yeah, my phone can record stuff I'll get you the information you want. As for 'someone' and 'having fun' I'd like to be able to touch someone like kissing and caressing. It doesn't have to be something that leads to something totally lewd. Just enough that said the person and myself can enjoy it. As for who I'd like that to be well why not surprise me and pick a girl here at the cafe who'd enjoy that sort of thing?" Kara asked.

Byrn's arousal levels kept climbing higher while Kara talked with Florence.

"Yet you'd also be able to touch them and feel their warmth in your hands. Maybe taste there white cream with your mouth or suck your finger clean. Yet then you bear witness to the single largest shaft you have ever seen with your very own eyes. Just think of that going between your legs and up inside of you?" Kara says.

She didn't like talking about shafts.

Kara noticed that Bryn was doing incomprehensible things to herself. Then heard Florence chuckle and speak once more.

Kara looked over at Bryn.

"Bryn what if you found yourself in a large field with nothing but shafts think of it. As a shaft forest if you will there be large ones, and shorts one's even multiple ones."

Kara elaborated more on her request.

"Just kissing and touching? You don't really need my help for that. All you need is to be charming enough to get someone to be willing to do that." Felicity sighed. "You seriously underestimate what I'm capable of. Anyway, if that's what you want, then I'll provide, but, only if you provide as well. I want that footage. You have until Break time, which is just over half-hour away."

The lewd talk of shafts and special places continued, and Bryn continue to picture lewd things and engage in mild pleasuring.

"You sound like you're knowledgeable of boy's parts." Florence interjected. "And here I was thinking that only ditches get your blood pumping. You got a secret on the side?"

Kara continued to lewdly interrogate Bryn, bringing up imagery of a forest of dongs. Bryn's arousal level began to steadily increase and her blush of embarrassment took on an indication of being changed to a reddening of the face from being horny.

"Dick forest..." Bryn mumbled quietly. "Big dicks, little dicks...so long...so strong...so..."

Despite the publicity of the situation, it appeared that Bryn's egos was getting out of control as it was evident that she was gently rubbing herself under the table and her dress. However, Kara's 'Underwear Appraisal' function on the ring made it clear that her hands were lewdly pushing against the gently vibrating lips of her lower regions. She was going to start full on masturbating soon, regardless of who or what might be watching. She was already preparing to pull her panties aside so she could climax without getting her underwear wet. Will Kara allow her this pleasure, or will she rather force her to hold off until they got somewhere more private?

'Bryn's Arousal: 94% (Critical Levels! Masturbation started.)'

Felicity asked if that was all Kara wanted. Which made Kara think on more of what she wanted to go with Bryn doing suggestive things next to her Kara couldn't help but feel aroused herself. "Wetting themselves for sure, and umm... being able to touch their curtain." Kara felt herself slipping into a world of her own making as her lust started to grow again. While beginning to picture herself having fun with a girl. She half heard what Felicity said and after a few moments regained control over herself as Florence spoke again.

"I am not, and I do have a secret on the side but something that I don't think you'd ever like to see," Kara told her being serious for a moment. Kara heard what Bryn said and looked at her once more as she started to openly masturbate in front of the small group.

While Kara was enjoying the show she decided to have Bryn wait until later. What she did was lean over and kissed Bryn full on the lips in front of both the twins. Before pulling back away from Bryn "Bryn dear I think we should be looking for who else needs attention?" Kara asked.

Kara elaborated a little more on her request.

"Sure. Just do what I told you to do and we'll work on our end of the bargain." Felicity answered.

Kara decided to get serious, for once, when Florence probed about 'Secrets on the Side'.

"I'm aware. I've seen." Florence replied, unmoved by Kara's seriousness.

Due to Bryn's own hormonal imbalance, Kara was also drawn into a world of lust. Bryn had already pulled her panties a little to the side and was beginning to insert her fingers into her special place as a faint schlick~ was starting to be heard. Kara decided to make Bryn hold off for now and kissed her openly on the lips in front of the twins, who just looked on in a mixture of surprise and mischievousness. The kiss, however, coupled with Bryn's heightened arousal and stimulation, caused her to climax a little as the sound of liquid hitting tiles echoed under the table. The shock of the sudden kiss also returned Bryn back to her old self, if still a little too horny. Her blush of lewdness was, once more, replaced with one of embarrassment.

"R-right." She simply answered as Kara pulled away from the kiss.

'Bryn's Arousal: 82% (Reaching critical levels, but mostly under control. May cause Freudian slips in conversation.)'

"Not skipping a beat, are you?" Florence commented with a sly smile.

"See, you don't really need my help to kiss people." Felicity added in.

"I know, I know, memebers" Kara said to Felicity.

Florence seemed unmoved by Kara's seriousness.

"I don't think you have really seen it or truly understand that part of me," Kara told her.

Due to Bryn's increased level of horniness, Kara decided on who she wanted. To have fun with she looked over at Felicity. "Her, I want Bryn!" Kara nearly begged. Before she calmed herself down and Bryn returned to normal or mostly normal she was still horny.

"More will come later, and maybe I'd kiss you at some point in time?" Kara winked at Felicity she started to look around the room members of might need help.

After the near masturbation from the shyest member on the table, things had calmed down slightly, if only slightly. Kara had decided that Bryn was going to be the target for her 'reward' from voyeurism on Mia. Felicity gave a knowing smile of acknowledgement in response.

Bryn didn't really pick up on Kara's latest comment as she was still mostly in a daze from her heightened arousal and abruptly stopped pleasuring.

"O-okay, let's get back to work." Bryn absentmindedly commented.

Looking around, it appeared that some Browns were making the signal, though only vaguely, like they were refusing to admit the need for help.

"Oh, the Browns are in a dicky- er! - sticky situation." Bryn informed Kara as she blushed, slipping up on both the indication of 'Sticky' and the word as a whole. Her arousal was probably cutting in now.

Things became calm once more at the table. As Bryn was Kara's reword for gathering the info on Mia which still needed to happen. Felicity smiled in response and Kara smiled back before it was their turn to go help someone. Bryn still seemed in a daze though which didn't help things.

The Browns were having trouble and needed help. Both girls got up and headed towards them "I know you like dicks Bryn, but please control yourself. Unless you want to go try and think of rods again?" Kara whispered.

Kara would have fun with Bryn during this time but keep her under control. Until the time was right when both girls could have their fun. If Kara could somehow work magic and make Bryn bisexual then things would be ever better.

Kara played on Bryn's inability to prevent innuendo slip-ups from happening.

"Please don't mention rods again." Bryn quietly answered as they headed over to the Browns. "I'm kind of on edge right now with my...teenage problems."

Once they reached the Brown section, Bryn began to barter for staff swap once more. The Browns were along the lines of 'I-I didn't really need your help, I-it's just that...yeah! It's just that you looked bored and I felt bad for you.', and the customer just looked at Bryn's lacking assets and simply nodded for the slightly more well-endowed pair to leave. Granted, the Browns were only a cup size larger than Bryn, but it showed a little too much.

Kara stopped playing around with Bryn with saying anything though she did. Send a small breeze to blow between Bryn's legs touching her peach.

"Okay, I won't speak about them for now," Kara told her.

Once in the Brown section, Bryn began to speak again and the Brown's didn't seem to want help. But the Brown's did leave and Kara and Bryn joined the customer at the table. As Kara sat down she looked at the Brown section for the Brown poster girl along with trying to find out if anything serious was going to the cafe at the time. Other than the need to pee which was still a big thing.

Kara decided to do physical stimulation rather than verbal. She sent a gust of wind to caress Bryn's tingling treasure, causing her to yelp a little, briefly disguising the sound of liquid hitting tiles once more. The fact that wind was in a place like the Cafe was unsettling to say the least. As the pair moved on, leaving behind a small puddle of glistening pleasure juices where Bryn was, Kara began to look around for anything of interest, aside from the mounting need for relief from several staff members.

'Bryn's Arousal: 79% (Reaching critical levels. Slight stimulation may cause involuntary release.)'

As the Browns went off, Kara looked around the area once more.

Aside from the bursting staff members, Kara noticed the skeletal setup of a small stage near the entrance to the hallway leading to the toilets. Some of the table had been moved from the previous day, but it was quite hard to discern from what was already in the cafe. Above the small stage, which looked like it could comfortably house around five people on it at once, fixed against the wall at a comfortable height for onlookers, was a small LCD TV screen. The word 'Small' was relative in this situation, as it was still quite big compared to most TV sets for Cafes. A little further in from the front of the stage, fixed to the ceiling, was another TV screen with its front facing the stage. This was probably the bare bones for the 'Karaoke' stuff which Kiki's being roped in to. It could still function as a Karaoke stage right now, but it would lack the glitz and glamour of an actual stage until it was completed. Making a stand-out performance would be a little harder, but not impossible if the people on stage had a good deal of Charisma suited to the song they're singing and dancing to.

As the Stage was near the toilets, Kara could see a pair of young greens, ones which Kara had not met before, slowly being ushered to the toilets. The person herding them, which was Leigh at present, looked to be trying to speed things up but, sadly, nature had its way. At first, only one of the Greens stopped still, doubled over as she tried her hardest to push both of her hands into her crotch to prevent a flood, body trembling with exertion as she did so, before eventually shuddering strongly as a positive gusher of a stream burst out from her, soaking her apron and the floor beneath her and making quite the sizeable puddle for a girl so small. The sight and sound of the first one's loss of control caused the other girl's knees to buckle as she fell to the floor on her knees as an equally large puddle began to grow from underneath her, drenching the lower hems of her apron, her panties, her socks and her shoes. The two puddles began to merge into a much larger one as both the girls began to sob quietly. Leigh tried her hardest to calm the pair down and lead them to clean up, but Kiki had to come along and help as well.

Bryn released a little puddle of pleasure juices on the ground. Kara gave up on her and looked around for things of interest. Kara saw a small stage which she had never noticed before, Along with some LCD TV screens on the walls the whole area seemed like a 'Karaoke' place. Kiki must have had a hand in this since she did like to sing even though she didn't do so in front of others.

However next to the stage was a pair of young greens, which Kara had never met before. They were being ushered to the toilets that person being Leigh. But they were unable to make it in time and one of the Greens had an accident. The second girl had her own a moment later and both girls started to sob quietly with Leigh trying to calm them down. Kiki came over to help the best that she could do.

After taking in the dual wetting from the young Greens, Kara's attention was drawn back to the situation at hand by Bryn.

"So, do you know what the Browns do?" Bryn asked Kara. "Customers to the Browns aren't as easy to please as the others, so you have to understand the Brown traits to keep them happy."

Kara thought on what Bryn had to say about if Kara knew what the Browns do. "They are not true to their feelings but also can't deny their presence." Kara said. She only knew a little about them having not spent much time with or interacting with them, thinking quickly Kara looked at the customer who was a male and pointed out.

"Doesn't he have a nice rod?"

Kara seemed to understand the gist of it all, despite being completely tactless on the execution.

"Browns are confusing. They say one thing and mean another. After they've mouthed off, they start to go all gooey and apologized for it, kind of." Bryn tried to explain. "I still don't know why I'm given Brown in my apron color."

Kara decided to try and entice Bryn once more, only to be met with a different response. The customer just shrugged.

"You're not the right kind of person." The customer answered. "Unless you were looking down there, if you were you should be in the secret section, you wouldn't even know what it looks like."

Bryn tried to bring the conversation back to normalcy.

"We can talk about rods all day, and how much we want them- er! I mean, how much they're a conversation for another time." Bryn answered, dropping her arousal level in there unintentionally. "We're not here to do that. We're here to provide a break for some staff members and keep customer happy."

Kara had tried to have fun at both Bryn's and the customer's time.

"Why, would I want to look at it anyway when I don't care for that sort of thing?" Kara pointed out.

Bryn tried her hand.

"You want to keep him happy then go ahead make him happy. Let's find out what makes this customer happy?"

Kara turned towards him.

"So, what makes you happy?"

Kara gave a rather Brown-esque response once the Customer answered. This sparked a small smile from the customer.

"You're only just saying that. I know what you really want." The customer answered.

"You're getting the right idea." Bryn informed Kara. "Just work off that a little."

Kara decided to be direct with her questions to the customers.

"We know what makes us happy but, if you're truly a Staff member here, you should already know." The second customer replied, whom was also male. His attention was now turned to Bryn. "Your ears don't fit your body. If you're meant to be a cow, where are your udders? All I see is a washboard."

For once, Bryn seemed to look a little more angry than normal. Still, she mostly kept her composure, for now at least.

"Say that one more time." Bryn challenged, growling a little under her words. "Say that my ears don't fit me one more time, I dare you..."

The customer smiled a little.

"You'd never know what I really want" Kara said back.

Bryn said to work off what she had told and Kara was doing just that.

The second customer spoke up and seemed upset Bryn with his remark.

"This one's head is small" Kara pointed out.

Trying to get things under control once again. She turned to Bryn "you have nice ears and please calm down."

The customer didn't pay attention to Kara's lack of insight in the way the Brown section works, and Bryn was too far gone to want to calm down now. Florence had said that she really hates having her animal apparel compared to her actual body. This may be why...

"Cows are meant to have melons and all you've got is a set of tangerines. Big dreams, tiny breasts." The second customer continued with a smile.

"Well, excuse me for having itty bitty titties!" Bryn snapped back. "We can't all have thunder tits now, can we?!"

Despite the continued berating from Bryn in regards to small breasts being superior to large ones, the customer just seemed to really be enjoying the verbal abuse, much like the Purple customer do. Except, the purple customer have a more calm oppressor than Bryn was at present.

"I'm still growing! Get your mind set to reality, you breast bandit!" Bryn continued. "Just you wait, I'll have the biggest boobies you've ever seen when I'm older!"

"I doubt that. You're far too small to even support C cups, let along H cups." The customer shot back.

"Why I oughtta...!"

Kara wasn't sure on what to do as Bryn was far too upset and the customer. Just kept egging her on Kara tried to think of something to do. She didn't want to upset Bryn herself so she remained quiet on the side.

"Calm down!" Kara snapped.

Slamming her fist against the table as a means to shut both Bryn and the customer up. She looked over at the customer. "if you want such big tittles why not look at mine or one of the purple girls. Otherwise shut up about my friends breasts unless you want me really angry." Kara told him.

Kara, with her limited knowledge on how the Brown's plied their trade, decided to intrude on the exchange, slamming her fist against the table and drawing attention to herself from more than just the local customers.

"Such a mood killer." The customer retaliated to the interjection from Kara. "If you don't know the Colours, don't try and pretend replace them. If you're so easily hurt, go to the Navy Blues or Teals."

"Don't go flaunting your bazookas just 'cause you can." Bryn cut in, still a little riled up. "Let me drill some sense into this breasts-for-brains perv."

Some of the others around the cafe started to look her way. Kara didn't seem to really care she was drawing more attention to herself.

"Then let him speak about mine I'm sure he'd just love to get his hands on them. Or wait I don't think they'd even fit into his small hands." Kara said.

She was still upset but didn't speak on the comment the customer had made earlier. "Do, whatever you want."

Kara still didn't understand the reasoning behind all of this and, once again, let her emotions lead the way to ruin.

The verbal abuse exchange continued, until Leigh decided to step in due to the levels on noise pollution.

"Such a rowdy girl today." Leigh intruded with a grin. "Are they poking fun at your 'itty bitty titties' again?"

The last statement was directed at Bryn and said in a condescending tone.

"You wanna go too, then, huh, punk?!" Bryn angrily answered as she turned to see Leigh. Her mood suddenly reverted back to her old self once more at the entrance of a Manger-level staff member.

"Not really, I'm just here to tell you to keep it down a little." Leigh replied calmly, she then looked over at Kara. "Oh, and please don't break the tables. They're very expensive."

"I-I'msosorry!" Bryn hastily merged together. "I'llbequietnexttime!"

So this is where Bryn's brown side comes in...

"You've got the Brown down to a 'T', you just need to tone the volume down a little." Leigh continued. Believing that Kara was owed an explanation for the whole situation, Leigh decided to summarise the Brown service. "Browns say one thing and mean the other. They're a more volatile Purple, so to speak. The customer, and the girls, like to be berating one another continuously, it's the Brown service, after all. You don't need to try and play the Hero all the time. Bryn was probably enjoying herself blowing off a little steam."

Kara was still at a loss on things and soon Leigh came over to settle things.

"Bryn has nice titties" Kara said. Her meaning was true to the word. Leigh then spoke to Kara about the tables. "I.. I won't break a table," Kara said.

Leigh then explained about the Browns.

"But breating someone all the time isn't fun it's hurtful," Kara says. She knew what it was like to berate people having done so in the past. "Play the hero, I'm never the hero always the one on the losing end of things."

Kara's comment about Bryn's bust quickly returned the shy girl to her usual embarrassed self.

Leigh's explanation seemed to go right over Kara's head.

"The customers know what they're getting in to when they choose for a Brown to serve them, much like the Purple Customers do. Every customer chooses a colour which suits their likes." Leigh explained in a little more detail. "People have different kicks. You also have your own triggers for getting off, especially when the Teals are involved. The Brown customers like to be verbally abused and they also like the aftermath of apology and acceptance which comes over the girls once the argument is over."

Kara decided to let a little information about her own lack of Heroism slip.

"You tried to do a Heroic thing by drawing attention off Bryn. Every Hero was once a Zero, after all." Leigh answered.

Bryn was back to her usual embarrassed self. Leigh took her time to explain things again.

"I understand that they have different kicks. But it just seems odd to me that someone would like that sort of thing." Kara blushed when Leigh mentioned her own kicks and the Teals. She was reminded of Holly and what first drew her to her. She looked down at the table as she thought about Holly some more then both Lilly and Haley.

"Maybe so, but I feel like a Zero most of the time." Kara finally said.

Kara began her decline into self-depreciation once more, leaving poor Bryn at a loss for words and the customers a little unsure of whether this should be publicised, or if it should be done in the Staff room. Thankfully, Leigh had a way around this all.

"Who cares what your past's like? What matters now is what you're doing right this minute." Leigh countered. "Keep up the negativity and we'll have to hold positive intervention to keep you smiling!"

Kara wanted to talk about things but looking over at Bryn. Then at the customers who seemed unsure about things Kara called it quits for now at least.

"Positive intervention like what?" Kara asked. She wasn't sure on just what Leigh would have in mind.

Kara was curious about the Positive Intervention.

"You don't want to know." Leigh answered with a malicious smile. "You'll never feel down again if you go through with it. One of the Purples was forced on it and was too scared to not smile when I was close by. Did wonders for her appeal with the other colours, but kind of killed her Purple appeal."

By Leigh's explanation Kara didn't know to go through with that or not.

"Maybe, I'll sit this one out as it doesn't sound very nice." Kara finally said. After thinking on it for a few moments "Am I still able to introduce myself and tell my likes and a little about myself. Or do I have to do that another time since I missed it earlier?"

Kara asked about her self introduction.

"We have a stage and a microphone plugged in, so long as you provide some Entertainment as well. How good are you at Karaoke?" Leigh replied. "The stage can fit five people, so, if you're too shy to sing alone, you can pick four of the relief staff to sing with you. Singing is better in a group."

Kara would need to provide some Entertainment.

"I've never really done Karaoke before, but who else other than me and Bryn here are on the relief staff?" Kara asked. She looked to the stage maybe singing wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"All the poster girls and a few staff members. For people you like there are: Bella, Mia, Florence, Felicity and Kate." Leigh explained. "If you could convince Kiki to join in, I'll make it worth your while~"

Leigh offered up a potential reward for getting Kiki to join in with the Karaoke, but doing so will not be easy. Judging by Kiki's earlier adamant denial of participation, Kara had around a 20% chance at present to get Kiki interested. However, that may rise, or fall, depending on how Kara worked it.

Kara listened to who she could pick from.

"I'll pick Mia, Felicity, Bryn, Florence and Kiki." Kara said.

She was interested in the reward Leigh was offering. But knew that Kiki didn't like to sing in front of others. Even if Kara could get Kiki to join she still could have fun with Mia and Bryn.

Despite the fact that Leigh pointed out that only five people could fit on the stage at present, Kara still picked five, not including herself, to sing.

"We're still setting the stage up, so you can only have five people including yourself." Leigh reiterated.

"That's fine. I'll sit out of singing, thanks." Bryn quickly interjected.

"Not gonna happen. You still need to work on your people skills, after all." Leigh countered, causing Bryn to whimper and fall quiet. She the turned back to Kara. "Including Bryn and yourself, you're only allowed three more people to perform with you. Think of the kind of song you want to sign and pick the people who would sing it well."

Kara had picked one too many people. So she'd need to pick again and Bryn was still part of the group.

"Plus Bryn wouldn't it be fun if all the males here gave you a standing rod ovation?" Kara whispered into Bryn's ear.

She moved away and looked back at Leigh. "Then it'd be best to ask the others if they'd want to join before picking a team. Can we do that now or wait until break?"

Kara tried to have more lewd fun with Bryn, prompting a comment from Leigh as well.

"Rods will definitely stand if she has a wardrobe malfunction." Leigh interjected with a laugh. "I must make sure that I loosen the ties on her apron just so that happens."

"P-please don't use me as a toy." Bryn answered to Leigh. "I'd like to keep my dignity."

"Dignity is so overrated, especially in today's society."

Kara then asked how long she had to decide group members.

"You've got the rest of the day, so long as you don't let it interfere with work." Leigh explained. "Scan the tunes we have, pick out ones you like and then pick people who'll sing them well. We've gotta test the stuff before we push it out fully."

Leigh joined in on the fun with Bryn.

Kara got up for a moment and walked over to Leigh, "Could you do that?" Kara whispered. Hoping that Leigh would indeed go through with what she said. Once she got her answer Kara moved away and wrapped her arms around Bryn. "You are soooo cute!" Kara confessed then decided it was time to stop playing with Bryn and move onto work again.

"I'll make sure to do that"

"I'll give it a go." Leigh whispered back in response to Kara's request for a Wardrobe malfunction. "I could also make it so Mia's got a little tinkle problem before as well."

Kara then decided to glomp Bryn and call her cute.

"T-thanks, but there're much cuter people here." Bryn answered. "I'm kind of average compared to them."

Thankfully, in the time Leigh and Kara were talking, the Browns had returned and resumed their time with the customers, leaving Kara and Bryn free to choose something to do before another call came. There was around 30 minutes before the first break, and Kara still had issued tasks to complete along with her work.

"I'd better get back as well. Kiki's probably bogged down at the door." Leigh replied. "Don't get too wet, if you know what I mean."

One those parting words, Leigh went back to door duty.

Leigh agreed to help Kara out with her fun and also gave her the ideas. Of who to pick out for her team as she ran over the names of the people in her head. She wanted Kiki for the reward but to also see how she was at singing. Mia because it would allow her a chance to begin Felicity's request and that left a third member who was up in the air.

Seeing as how she had 30min until break it gave Kara some time to think on things. Maybe asking some of the other members of staff would work. But for now, it'd have to wait as work was coming up. The Browns had come back and then Leigh went to go help Kiki.

Kara looked around the cafe for anyone who needed help.

At present, all the tables seemed to be mostly under control, leaving Kara a little time to prepare for her debut performance. Checking over the song list may better help her pick team members, or she could do the reverse and pick songs based on the group makeup. Either one would work.

In addition, Kara still had to investigate the destruction of the Girl's toilets and discuss a mutual exchange term with Florence in regards to gaining her assistance for things. She also had the most recent task from Felicity in regards to Mia and her fun with Bryn. There was still a good deal of time left at Work, but things may become a little hectic when relief swaps with Floor Staff, so it may help to learn more about the colours and terminology used as well.

No one seemed to need help at the moment which gave Kara time to do some of. The things that she needed to do the first thing she did was leave the table with Bryn, They headed over to the stage where Kara and Bryn began to look through the songs on file. For the best one that would suit them for later.

Once she was done in her song search Kara decided to search for Mia, as she would be the third member of their group. Which would allow Kara to begin Felicity's request she had been putting off Florence's own for a while now. So, while keeping an eye out for anyone who may still need help Kara began to look slowly around the cafe. Using her ears to listen to anyone who might be speaking up on the destruction of the girl's toilets.

Kara first began to look through the available songs with Bryn. There were around 10 total songs available at present, with more being added when the stage is complete. The distribution was like this:

2 Energy songs (1 Easy (Higher chance of success, less impressive), 1 Moderate (Medium chance of success, has the potential to be impressive with more %s of success)

2 Ego songs (1 Easy, 1 Moderate)

2 Terse Songs (1 Easy, 1 Moderate)

2 Calming Songs (1 Moderate, 1 Hard (Lower chance of success, more impressive and can even lead to a Encore if done well))

2 Elegant Songs (Both Moderate)

A good distribution with a chance of a good performance.

Next Kara went in search of Mia. Sadly, she was covering at present but looked to be finishing up very soon. During the wait, Kara decided to listen in for signs of any information in relation to the incident.

Kara began to look through the list with Bryn. She saw that ten songs were available at present and more would be added later. She looked over the list of songs and decided on something easy for her and her group she didn't want something too hard. So, picked the first energy song which was the easier of the two listed.

Next she went in search of finding Mia who looked busy. But seemed to be finishing up rather soon as she looked at her she wondered if Leigh had done her part yet or would wait until later. As she waited on Mia Kara went to look for Kate maybe she'd be a good choice to join them. After she tried to search for anyone talking about the incident.

Kara picked the first Energy song, the easiest one, as the song they'll be doing.

/Song Picked; 'Yumeiro Parade' - Hello! Kiniro Mosaic. Type: Energy (Easy)\\\

/Party Makeup in relation to song: Pretty good match. Still, lacking a little 'oomph' though. (base Success chance: 40%\\\

/Energy Relation: ++Energy Charm, +Universal Charm, -Calming Charm, -Terse Charm. (Key: '+' = '+10', '-' = '-10'. Subsequent +s/-s stack.\\\

As Mia was otherwise occupied, Kara went in search of Kate, whom would be another potential member. Kate was easily found sleeping on one of the tables reserved for the Relief staff. She looked so peaceful, not to mention cute, sleeping like a cat on the table. Of course, if Leigh saw her, the cat may grow claws.

While milling around, Kara heard some rumours that the perp for the toilet incident must have been a Staff member, as they were the only ones present during the day. They must also have access to the lower levels of the Cafe to reach the place where the pipes are kept, and only high ranking staff members have access. Of course, a skilled person could sleight of hand their access card off them and do the deed.

Kara picked out her song for the group. So she just needed to gather the three remaining people. She found Kate who appeared to be sleeping once more at the tables. She and Bryn walked over to her where Kara decided to try and wake her up. "Kate, Kate there's something I need to ask you?" Kara asked. She sat down beside the girl and tried to shake her awake. In the sort of way, that'd wake her up for a few moments.

As Kara was trying to wake Kate up she heard some interesting information. That the perp might have been a staff member who had access to the lower levels of the Cafe. This reminded Kara of when she asked if Florence had been the one who was the perp. If the perp was indeed a staff member who could it be would it be Leigh, Mia, Bryn, Kiki, Eve and so on? But in hearing that only high ranking staff had access to that sort of thing. Left Leigh, Kiki and the owner of the Cafe as the ones who could have done it. But Kiki was off the list as she'd never do something like this that left Leigh and whoever else was a high-ranking staff member.

In the mean-time Kara still tried to wake Kate up by petting her head, and rump. Using the wind to tickle her bare feet. Anything to wake her up for what she wanted to ask. While also looking towards Bella who might be a good third member if Kate didn't want to join.

Kara eventually managed to wake up the sleepy Kate, who was still half asleep even while supposedly being awake.

"Am I peeing?" She asked herself sleepily. After a few seconds, she answered her own question and posed another. "No, did I pee?" After a few seconds of shuffling her rear around to check, her answer came. "No."

Yawning a stretching like a cat a little, Kate sleepily rubbed her eyes and turned to Kara.

"Did you want something?" She questioned. She then recognised Kara from earlier. "Oh, you're that girl from earlier. The newbie."

As much as Kara would have liked to make Kate pee this wasn't the time. "Ah, yes I was wondering if you could help Bryn and I out with something?" Kara asked.

She let a little time pass before asking her question.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to join up with Bryn and I in singing. Some Karaoke songs a little later on it'd only be a few songs nothing that shouldn't. Interfere with your nap time too much, what do you say will you help us out?" Kara asked.

Kara tried to scout Kate for her Karaoke team.

"Is it open?" She questioned, sounding a little surprised. She then checked where the stage was and found it to be functional. "Sooner than I thought..."

As the stage was set and ready to be used, Kata pondered the option:

"Well..."

"Sure." Kate answered with a smile. "Sounds like it could be fun."

Kara's next choice for a candidate would be Bella, whom was currently dealing with a customer at present. However, Mia was now free as she was covering for Bella's customer. However, due to the selected song, picking someone with either Mia or Bella's Charms won't really give the needed oomph. There was still time to change the song, as it doesn't lock in until just before the performance, so Kara could keep going with her current selections and change to a more fitting song, or, alternatively, she could pick people well suited to the kind of song she'll be performing.

Kate thought on answering Kara's question and soon enough decided to join, The team this made Kara feel happy.

"It's nice for you to join us," Kara says. She smiled back and looked towards Bella who was busy with a customer. There was Mia who appeared to be open and still the twins who might want to join in. As Kara thought on who to pick she turned to Kate. "I've already picked out the song but I'd like if you haven't already to go few the songs listed and get back to me. If you'd want to try out another one?" Kara asked.

After getting her reply Kara went over to Mia.

"Excuse me, Mia do you have a moment?" Kara asked.

She also used, this time, to search around the cafe in case she was needed back on work.

Kara informed Kate to go and check out the songs available and offer up any suggestions if needed.

"We could do a three song setlist?" Kate suggested. "They're not that long, unless they're toughies. Anyway, I'll look at them after I finish my nap. I'll need all the energy I can get for singing and dancing."

With that parting answer, Kate once more curled up on the table and swiftly fell back to sleep.

Once Kate was successfully recruited, Kara tried her luck with Mia.

"Oh, hello there." Mia greeted Kara with a smile. "How're you finding everything?"

Before Kara left Kate to her nap again. She heard what she had to say.

"We can do that it sounds like a nice idea" Kara told her. She then let Kate go back to sleep and thought on what to do next. But ran into Mia before things were thought on Mia seemed happy to see Kara.

"Hello" Kara said happily.

"I'm finding everything okay, how about yourself, how have you been doing today? I was wondering if you could help Bryn, me and Kate out with something we have formed a Karaoke group. And plan to see a couple songs on stage. I thought it'd be a fun way to make some new friends and get to know the other people here. I'm hoping that this will be fun for each member of the group and that one day we might want to do it again. What do you say Mia would you be willing to help us out?" Kara asked.

"I've been a little run off my feet with all that has happened, but things seem to be mostly under control now." Mia answered.

"Seconded." Bryn chimed in with a sigh.

Kara then explained her plan to Mia, who considered it quite intently.

"I don't really know, I'm not really cut out for showbusiness." Mia answered. "I don't like having tons of people looking at me all at once."

Mia seemed to be against the idea at present, but, with all things considered, that could still be adjusted to agreement. She hasn't vehemently refused the idea, she just needs a little convincing.

Mia gave her answer on whether she'd join the group or now. She wasn't really sure on whether she wanted to join due to have tons of people looking at her.

Kara tried to get Mia to join by giving a more convincing reason to join.

"Don't you want to have some fun, and have some fun with friends. Think on this for a moment I've never done something like this before. Yet I'm doing this as a means to have a very fun time. Sure people will be looking at you be they will be looking at us all. I can understand that you might be scared but don't you like trying out new things. Remember when you did you Fortune Reading on me yesterday and had a small gathering of people. Come over and watch you do that they did so because they were interested in what you can do. They also liked it in the end and thought you did a really good job. Didn't that make you feel happy on the inside of doing something that made yourself and other people happy? Come on Mia please join us it will be really fun?" Kara asked again.

Kara gave a pretty valid argument to try and convince Mia to join, saying that it'll be a lot of fun and that she won't be the only one being looked at.

"Well..." Mia began.

"...I guess it'll be worth a shot." Mia answered. "On one condition, I don't want to be in the middle. I'd like to be off on a side somewhere if possible."

After Kara gave her valid argument Mia decided to join the group. As long as she wasn't placed in the centre.

"We will find a place for you don't worry you won't be placed in the centre." Kara tells her. She now needed one more member to join there group. She decided on going with the hardest person to get to join them. That would be Kiki she looked around to see if she was busy, if she was Kara would move onto her second choice Bella and if Bella was still busy move onto asking one of the twins to join.

Kara agreed to not place Mia as the centre.

"That's good. Just come and get me before you start." Mia answered before Kara went off to try and scout Kiki.

Thankfully, Kiki was mildly free as Leigh offered to cover the door while the pair chatted. It seemed like she already knew what Kara was going to ask for.

"Not gonna happen." Kiki began, sounding very determined. "I'm not getting up on that stage and dancing around for all to see me make a fool of myself."

"We, will come get you when things are ready" Kara imformed Mia.

Kara could see that Kiki was free and that she already knew the reason why she was here.

"How, can you say that when you don't even know if that will really happen? Isn't there anything I or the group can do to get you to join. I've already got Mia to join and Kate as well. Don't you want to have fun don't you want to have fun with your friends here. Don't you want to please Ryu what if we got him to come here and watch you sing would that make you happy?"

Kara tried to convince Kiki to join in with the Karaoke, but her mind was set against it.

"No way. I don't know what tricks you pulled to get Mia to join, but I feel bad for the poor girl." Kiki answered, still outright refusing to take part. "I'm all for having fun, but Signing and Dancing in front of so many people is not what I call fun. I already know that Ryu can't come as he's got training right now, so don't try that one on me again."

Negotiations may have failed, but that does not mean the end of this. Kara could still try and really convince Kiki to join, banking on that small chance that she'll get annoyed at the insistence and eventually cave in.

Kiki still refused to join the group.

"I didn't try any tricks I just talked to her that's all. You say you're not up for singing and dancing in front of large groups of people. You wouldn't even sing for me when it was just you, me and Ryu. I don't know what it is that makes you hate this so much, maybe something happened to you in the past or you just plain hate it. But wouldn't you like to be able to get over that fear some day. Wouldn't you like to sing on a stage in front of everyone one day. Maybe as a singer or opera star don't you want more people to hear your voice other than just one person?" Kara asked.

Kara tried once more to convince Kiki to join.

No matter how much Kara pleaded, Kiki still refused.

"No means no." Kiki answered. "I'm not scared of singing. I'd just rather keep it for that special someone. My voice is all I have to offer after what happened to me, and I want to preserve it. I want it to be the one thing about me that only my chosen can hear. I also have no control over my power when I sing, so I may try to do a normal song but end up tapping into Compose and making weird things happen."

Kiki still refused to join.

"Fine, fine I guess it was a lost cause." Kara said she gave up. She looked over to Leigh who was free for a moment and mouthed to her 'I tried yet failed'. Moving away from Kiki Kara went in search of Bella who hopefully wasn't busy.

Kara eventually gave up and secretly informed Leigh of her failure. Leigh just shrugged a little in knowing and left it at that. After all, trying is the best anyone can do.

After the loss of Kiki, Kara went to search for Bella, who was, surprisingly, free at present. Kara went over to her to begin the recruitment process.

"Oh, hello there." Bella greeted Kara. "You're the new addition, Kara, wasn't it?"

Kara went over to Bella who greeted her.

"Yes, I'm Kara, I was wondering if you could help me out with something. Bryn, Kate, Mia and I have formed a Karaoke group and plan to sing a couple of songs. We are looking for our last member to join and would like that to be you. I was thinking that this would be a fun experience for each member of the group and that we can all have fun while doing it. Would you like to help us out and join our group?"

Kara gave her usual spiel about joining the Karaoke group.

"I'm not really sure." Bella answered. "I mean, you've already got Mia involved, and she's much better than me. I think I'll be more of a background than an active asset."

Bella wasn't sure if she wanted to join or not.

"Well, thank you for your time." Kara got up and left Bella alone. She still needed one member of her group. Looking around Kara decided to try and take her mind off things for a moment. She looked around to see if any of the customers were asking for a staff member to play with. Or wishing to talk with someone. After her search, Kara tried to find the green twins and ask one of them for help.

"Maybe some other time." Bella answered with a small smile. "When the stage is all fully operational, we should be able to fit around nine people on there."

Kara decided to search for another potential asset to the Karaoke Group. During this time, she also looked around for any customer looking for someone to talk to.

Hidden away on a solitary table was one customer, a young girl a couple of years older than Kara by the looks of things, with short mid-light brown hair, wearing a pink halter top under a translucent dark pink sundress, and a pair of light blue jeans hot-pants. She didn't seem to have anybody with her at present, and nobody seemed to even notice her, not even Bryn, almost like she was only wishing to be seen by a select few people. She looked strikingly familiar, but Kara couldn't quite place where, or if, she may have seen her before.

When the search was over, Kara found the Squirrel twins sitting with Tama, engaged in a conversation about games.

"Some other time would be nice I'll hold you to that." Kara says.

Before Kara searched around the cafe, and for another Karaoke Group member. She took out her phone and texted Holly. Wishing to know how things were going on at home.

Kara to Holly: 'How is everyone doing I know that I caused a big problem with how I acted at the arena. And that I upset pretty much everyone there but all I can say is that. I couldn't do anything to stop myself I tried fighting against the power controlling me but it was too strong. I'm sorry for upsetting you and the others.'

Kara then found one customer at a single table who looked a couple years older than Kara. As Kara looked at her she thought she had seen her somewhere before but couldn't place it. Instead of going to her she went over to the twins who were with Tama.

"Maybe you girls can help me out with something?" Kara asked.

Kara sent a text over to Holly. There'll more than likely not be an instant reply, but Kara had time to spare.

After sending the text, Kara went over to talk to the trio of Greens. Before Kara even got a chance to explain what she wanted help with, Florence jumped in right away.

"Karaoke team, right?" Florence asked. "It's written all over your face, I mean, mind, whatever."

"Only one more member? That's a shame." Felicity sighed. "Who'll be lucky pickings, I wonder?"

"Is Karaoke fun?" Tama chimed in.

The trio of greens all seemed to know just why Kara was here.

Each one there seemed like they would like to join. "Well, I've already got Bryn, Mia, and Kate as members including me. Which makes four and as Felicity says only one more member can join the group. Which of you girl's would like to join as the last member in helping us out and enjoying a fun time in more ways than one?" Kara asked. She eyed both Felicity and Florence knowing they'd like to see some fun things going on. And if Leigh was true to her word they would indeed see those fun things happen.

She turned to Tama.

"Karaoke is fun you get to sing on a stage, and sing with others and have a lot of fun," Kara told her. Seeing as how this was really the first time she had interacted with Tama before Kara decided to introduce herself evening knowing this would cause some questions later on. "I'm Kara Sera it's nice to meet you"

Kara explained just what her plans were, even though the Twins more than likely knew all about it. They showed a very faint sign of interest when Kara listed her surname as 'Sera' when introducing herself to Tama. This could be feigned interest, or it could be genuine. After all, they have shown that they may know more than they're letting on.

"I'm Tama." Tama introduced herself with a smile. "Tama wants to try Karaoke."

"Are you sure?" Florence asked the young girl. "You've got to move a lot and sing a lot for Karaoke, and, you've got to do them both at the same time."

"She'll just be reading off a screen and following the movements like she does in dance games." Felicity dismissed the concern. "Anyway, it's up to the Scouter who she scouts."

Tama wanted to try Karaoke and the twins explained it to her.

"I can only have one more teamate and you all seem to want to join." Kara said.

She thought over who would be the first out of the group to pick. "Tama, would you like to give Karaoke a try?" Kara asked.

"Tama already said so. Tama wants to try Karaoke." Tama repeated, pouting a little at the potentially unintentional ignoring from Kara.

"You should know what you're looking for." Felicity chided Kara with a grin. "You've put together quite a diverse team. While differences may be good, they can be a detriment if you're looking for a particular flair to show."

Tama pouted a little and Kara gave her a pat on the head. "Then welcome aboard' She even went on to rub her head this time.

Felicity spoke up.

"I'm looking for a well-rounded team. That will bring out everyone's strengths and weaknesses. Unless there is a 'particular' flair that you'd like to see?" Kara asked.

Kara decided to go straight ahead and recruit Tama without a second thought. The girl giggled gleefully as Kara patted and stroked her head, causing her little chipmunk ears to wiggle in delight.

"Well rounded is all well and good, but what do the audience want to see? Do they want to see people not suited to the kind of emotion they're trying to portray, or people who show it really well?" Felicity questioned. "Each song is meant to show a particular emotion, and it's the performer's duty to show that emotion."

"Now you have a full team, what're you going to do? Are you going to perform right now, or wait until after break?" Florence asked. "We still have ten minutes before break, and the songs are only around a minute and a half, unless you go for the hard ones. Most of them are insert songs or opening themes to popular shows, like all Karaokes."

Kara thought over what Felicity had to say.

"They wish to see cute girls performing. That want to enjoy what they see, people who are suited to their type of emotion, not something where everyone is all over the place.

Florence spoke up.

"As we still have a lot of work to do, I was thinking of waiting until after the break. To discuss matters with the entire team, where each person will learn their role. And voice any questions that they have on things."

Kara thought of one other thing.

"If you will excuse me for a minute, I believe there's some business I need to take. Care of before break time." Kara politely excused herself from the table and made a beeline straight for the girl who was sitting at the table alone.

Kara gave her interpretation of the question Felicity had asked.

"Exactly." Felicity confirmed with a nod. "And you've picked an 'all over the place' team. I'm not saying it'll be a crash and burn performance, it'll just not be as good as it could be."

Kara then answered Florence's question.

"Pick a song and all that, I get what you mean." Florence replied. "Just my opinion, but, you should pick a centre who's suited to the song you'll be playing. The Centre is the centre of attention, after all, so they'll help with the overall opinion of the group. Also, as Tama is young, if she's the centre, pick a song which has a young main vocalist, otherwise things will go badly. There's one mid-difficulty song on there with a young lead. However, I think the others will have a hard time keeping up with its speed. Best of luck to you all."

Kara then excused herself to go meet with this loner whom no one seemed to notice.

"Don't forget our 'business'." Florence called after Kara. "Or have you changed your mind?"

Upon arriving at the loner's table, Kara was met with a very curt greeting,.

"Took your time, didn't you?" The strange customer questioned rhetorically. "If you keep up this kind of service, you'll give us a bad name."

'Us'? Was this strange customer a worker here? She does sound and look very familiar...if only Kara could place her...

Kara still had a lot of work she needed to do with the group she took. Everything that Florence and Felicity had said to her and needed to make plans. On how to work it all together which she can use her break time to do.

"I haven't changed my mind" Kara called to her as she left the table.

As Kara reached the strange customer she spoke up.

"You could have always requested me?" Kara countered.

Kara still wasn't sure on just who this person was.

"When you, or more accurately **'if',** you ever reach Poster Girl status, you can't just ignore a customer by themselves. This is the service industry, after all, and it's your job to serve people." The customer lectured Kara. Those harsh words and dislike was far too coincidental to be correct, was it?

Looking closely at this girl, and also listening to her harsh attitude, seemed to spark that one thing Kara needed to recognise this girl. She must've been going casual and undercover as she was none other than Eve, the Pink Poster girl.

The customer when on the lecture Kara.

"You expect me to serve you when you could of had anyone else serve you instead of me?" Kara told her. She wasn't a fan of being lectured by this person even if they were speaking the truth, However when Kara looked at her closer after some time it came to her mind that the person talking to her was in fact Eve,

"What is it that you want?" Kara asked.

"I **wanted** you to serve me. You should be honored by even being considered to be offered such a chance." Eve countered.

Kara then questioned just what Eve wanted of her.

"Out of all the girls in this Cafe, none have ever so brazenly tried to steal my customers like you did." Eve began. "I want to know just why you thought yourself to be so good that you could steal what belongs to me."

Eve was still being a bitch.

"Honored to serve a stuck up princess like you don't make me laugh" Kara countered even adding in a dry laugh.

Eve spoke again.

"Steal what belongs to you, I didn't steal anything and why should I tell you anything. Ever since yesterday you been nothing but a bitch to me. You think far to highly of herself and are nothing more than a spoiled dog!"

"Coming from a Silver Spoon incest-spawn like you, that's rich!" Eve argued "You sat at _my_ table and tried to steal _my_ customers, yet you claim like you did nothing wrong? I don't even know why they took you on! Kiki must be getting soft to take a dreg off the street like you in and give you a second chance to screw up life!"

"At least I didn't wet myself last night like a little girl!" Kara snapped back. "I can sit where I want, and do what I want. Unlike yourself, you think you know me when you know nothing about me. So, why don't you go take that fat ass of yours and leave me in peace? Unless you wish to be further humiliated here and now!"

Kara threw down the closer to the argument, causing Eve to falter, blush bright red and counter in an even more problematic way.

" **I DID NOT** do nothing of the sort!" Eve retaliated. "I have the perfect figure all boys will dream of taking, and you're nothing more than a trollop who relishes in watching others pee! You're a sick and twisted little roach who's lower than the lowest!"

When Kara threw the closer down Eve began to falter.

"I'll be the judge of that?" Kara reached over and placed both her hands. On Eve's breasts she started to openly fondle them. "I guess you can say these fun bags are perfect if you like big breasts for a brainless moron!" Kara squeezed them a few more times before letting go. Kara then got serious deadly serious.

"I have a request for you Eve, I want you to show me your panties later on today. Say at 5pm if you fail to do so, I'll just have to do something that will further humilite you. Now are we in agreement or do you wish to be further humilated?"

Kara decided that it's be a good idea to fondle Eve's B-Cup sized breasts.

Kara got the expected answer of being quickly slapped away after having Eve yelp like a hurt puppy before she quickly covered her breasts. Kara then gave a blackmailed condition to her.

"You are one perverted tramp!" Eve chastised Kara once more. "You're the brainless moron here! You think with your pussy and not with your head! You're worse than the X-rated girls! At least they have morals. You're one conniving bitch! I guess all the inbreeding in your family causes brain defects! Mark my words, Kara Ravenclaw, you _**will**_ pay for this!"

When Kara fondled Eve's breasts she had fun, before being slapped away.

Eve went on again.

"The moron here in you, Eve and once more at least I didn't wet myself. You can talk about my family all you want I don't care. As I said you have until 5 if you fail to deliver then you will be punished." Kara told her.

She got up off her chair and kissed Eve full on the lips. Before turning and walking away from her.

"I DID NOT WET MYSELF!" Eve repeated more angrily. "I never go back on my word, either! Watch who you trust!"

Eve didn't really have much time to argue any more as Kara decided to go for a full on kiss with her, causing Eve to mumble muffed protests before Kara pulled off her, prompting Eve to cough and splutter in response.

"Commoner Germs..." Eve spluttered out as Kara walked off.

Seeing as how she had a few minutes left before the break. She went over to the Karaoke stage and looked through the rest of the songs. Trying to decide on which others would be good ones. To try out with her group while also trying to pick who would be the Centre. Of their group Kara was thinking of putting Tama as the Centre as she had the most energy.

As she was thinking things over she thought of Eve's threat. She could try and get back at her all she wants Kara didn't care. If Eve really did try anything against Kara she'd meet it head on and make her a laughing stock of the entire city.

Looking through the songs once more, Kara began puzzling over who'd best go where and what song they should use. Like Florence had pointed out, the Medium Difficulty Energy Song, titled 'Mashiro World', had a young lead singer, so that may be best for Tama if she's centre, however, the speed of the song may be a little too taxing for those not suited to Energetic songs.

Kara looked over the Medium Difficulty Song. She thought it would be great for Tama but not knowing much about the girl or really how the song was. Kara wasn't sure on either to pick it up or if she did give it to Tama. Kara did put the song on the side list for right now. Moving away from the songs she again looked around the cafe using her ears. She attempted to hear anymore information about the high-ranking staff member who could have caused the toilet problem.

After browsing the songs once more, Kara decided to see if she could pick up any more information regarding the current situation.

However, the Cafe was buzzing with activity so all she could really hear was the basic stuff.

Kara was unable to pick up any more info around the Cafe. While still looking around Kara tried to look for the poster girls of the x-rated section. While they most likely wouldn't be around in the cafe who knows maybe they would be like it was one of their days off or something. And they wished to mingle with the crowd or some of their friends.

Kara tried to find the poster girls for the 'VIP' section, despite how any material for 'Adults Only' would not normally be displayed in an all ages area.

Break time was looming ever closer, and Kara only had around five minutes before it would start. According to general chatter, all the staff members on duty today will go to break at the same time, momentarily ceasing business so that all the staff, both Relief and Floor, could go for some much needed 'relaxation'. The customers present will still be allow to hang around, but they will not be served or able to request workers to sit with them, though some may voluntarily choose to do so.

With break time looming closer Kara took a moment to look. At the ring on her finger, she knew it had certain abilities that she both knew and didn't know about. Having not had the chance find those out yet what Kara tried to do was first locate Kiki using the ring. This was an easy task since they both were able to know the other person's location. Since the ring worked for them both what Kara tried next was to see if she could track other people like her friends.

She tried to see if she could pick up the locations of Holly, Haley, and Lilly using the ring?

Kara tried the tracking functions on the ring she had. With great ease, even though it was rather pointless, Kara discovered that Kiki was, indeed, inside the Cafe and currently on Door Duty. Next, Kara tried to push the ring's sensors to pick up the locations of the Sera girls. After waiting for a little while, nothing came back. It seemed the ring could only sense the locations of linked items to it and, as the Sera sisters have no item linked to the ring, Kara could not track their position.

Kara tried to push the sensors for locating the Sera sisters. After waiting a while nothing seemed to come back and Kara was unable to track their location. Seeing as how she didn't have much else to do at the moment Kara walked towards Kiki who was still on door duty. When she had a spare free moment Kara spoke to her.

"On, break time can we speak for a few moments?" Kara asked.

After Kara's search yielded no results, she went over to Kiki to ask to speak to her over break.

"If you're trying to scout me again, I've already given my answer. No means no." Kiki answered coldly, expecting this to be another scouting attempt.

"No, it's not about scouting it's about another matter, it's about what happened at the arena?" Kara asked.

Knowing she had to fix things with just about everyone. Kara first tried to see if she could fix things with Kiki.

Kara explained the reason she wanted to speak with Kiki.

"Oh, that." Kiki answered flatly. "Private, I assume? Guess I could take you in the staff room and place it down to 'Induction' if questions are asked."

"Yes, in private" Kara told her.

Kara tried to think over on how she could explain herself to Kiki. Without things getting into a heated argument.

"We're nearing break time anyway, so lets get this over with. We've only got a 30 minute break after all, and I don't want to end up in a problematic situation." Kiki sighed. "Manager's office is upstairs."

Kiki left Leigh to usher in the last customer before doors were closed for break time and then she headed off towards the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Don't go anywhere else or touch anything you shouldn't." Kiki cautioned Kara.

Kiki just wanted to get things over with and out of the way.

"Fine, fine lead the way." Kara followed after Kiki.

Kara followed on with no argument and was lead up the stairs behind the counter and towards the upper levels of the Cafe. Unlike the ground floor, the upper levels had carpeted flooring and multiple doors. It looked like the second floor of most Pubs, and was possibly used as residence for the workers. It stretched as large as the complete lower levels, including the VIP section, and had many doors leading to various rooms and hallways.

To prevent prying eyes from seeing things they shouldn't, Kiki quickly led the way to the Manger's office, which was the first door they saw as they came up the stairs. The Manager's office was plush, like most formal offices, but seemed to be bland in comparison to the lower levels. It was basically completely utilitarian and functional. Taking a seat in the large leather chair on the other side of the desk, Kiki folded her left leg over her right and leaned back, acting all 'Assistant Manager' like.

"Take a seat and begin when you're ready." Kiki instructed Kara.

Kara followed Kiki up a set of stairs to the second floor she didn't give much of a look. Around as she was then led into the Manger's office, which looks much the same as any other place Kara at been before. Though her father's office at Ravenclaw tower was much better looking. Kara then took a seat in the chair before the desk.

"I can't completely explain what happened to me at the arena, you do remember. That I tried to back out of my battle with Chloe. Saying that she was the winner for what I had first tried to do. But suddenly something came over me and I further humiliated Chloe even though I didn't want to do that. I couldn't stop myself from acting the way that I did, I had no control over myself it was Erys who was controlling me and speaking to you all. It was all Erys's doing not my own." Kara said.

She tried to push out the words 'Erys' using all her power or willpower to fight against Erys. Just this once Kara wanted someone to believe her and not think she was acting weird.

Kara tried to explain, in any way she could, that she was being influenced by a being called 'Erys'. However, the being in question had other ideas in mind. Kara's words were changed and her new statement for when she tried to mention Erys's name placed her in the blame. Kara's statement was changed to:

'...I further humiliated Chloe, which was my original intention. I didn't want others to see as she's my toy, and my toys are for me alone. I knew what I was doing was wrong in the eyes of the stuck up masses in the audience, but I just wanted to make her writhe in desperation as it all came gushing out of her. I wanted to see it all so I cut of her clothes as well. It was as beautiful as I imagined. I really want to see it happen again, this time in a more public event, like the upcoming tournament.'

Kiki, for the first time ever since Kara had met her, was speechless. However, silence had no place as an invading voice pierced Kara's mind.

"What have I told you about giving away a girl's secrets?" Erys angrily chastised Kara. "I hope you suffer for trying to blame your own disgusting perversion on me. You loved what I did, you even asked for it, yet now you're throwing my gifts back in my face and blaming me for your own sicking enjoyment. Next time, I won't stop at just cutting off her clothes and making her piss for me, I'll violate her in every way possible, using your body as my vessel. I await the tournament, where I'm sure you'll give in to your twisted desires."

Kara tried to explain to Kiki that is was 'Erys' and not herself. That had done the deeds even when she spoke to Kiki she could feel Erys at work changing what she said. To best suit her own needs and ends. This just made Kara seem eviler which left Kiki speechless. After she heard what Kara had just said.

Kara couldn't take it anymore she couldn't take being made to suffer. Even after what Erys had said Kara spoke up against her not caring what happens to her.

"You are ruining my life, you've turned my friends and loved ones against me. You think that this is everything that I wished for. You know nothing of me or about me, maybe at some point in the past I wanted those things. But not now, your gifts always come with a price and that price I my suffering. As you play your sick and twisted games out on those people. If you think I will ever let you use my body as your vessel again you're dead wrong!" Kara snapped at her.

During the silence in Kara's mind, she thought on a great many things. Mainly that being she needed help. She knew that pissing off Erys would mostly see her getting hurt much like it did when Kara defied doing things for Chanki. However, Kara didn't wish to call on his help, this time, she turned to another person. Someone who she had been ignoring for a great deal of time now. Kara called on the one person or deity that had control over her long before Erys even showed up.

"Beltran, I request your aid!" Kara called out.

A few seconds later a second voice spoke up in Kara's mind.

"You've disappointed me yet again Kara, you are requesting my help. Even after I told you that if you went behind my back again I'd kill you. Isn't that what you've done with this worthless being who so very easily controlled you. I do believe it's time that you suffer at my hands for what you've done Kara" Beltran told her.

Kara suddenly felt her body being shocked. She screamed out in pain and dropped to her knees "I.. It's n.. not l.. like that E.. Erys he..." Kara spoke tried to speak her mind.

"Silence!" Beltran roared.

He increased the shock damage to Kara making her cry out in even more pain. The time within Kiki's office suddenly seemed to freeze in place. Beltran who was just a raven in Kara's mind turned to wherever Erys' voice came from.

"Show, yourself you weak pathetic excuse for a creature, we have matters to discuss?" Beltran called out to Erys.

Kara mouthed off at Erys, who simply chuckled in response.

"You have no say in the matter. I could control you how I see fit. You're far too weak minded to resist." Erys countered. "I own you."

Events played on in a strange way before time suddenly stopped, for some unknown reason. The being whom Kara called on to help her began to search for the one puppeteer controlling this whole performance.

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to a girl." Erys answered back, words seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. "You words are as sharp as that beak on your face. Is your brain also complimenting your form?"

Kara who was still in pain couldn't say anything.

Beltran ignored the insult from Erys.

"I wish, to know why you've taken an interest in this pathetic creature?" Beltran asked. He pointed his wing towards the prone Kara.

"You mean my toy?" Erys questioned. "Shouldn't that be obvious. She's a weak willed anger driven wreck. Not exploiting her weakness would be an insult to whatever made her that way."

"Have I stolen your plaything?" Erys asked, sounding condescending. "Too bad, birdy. She's mine now."

Beltran raised an eyebrow that is if raven's had them.

"Your toy she has been mine for far longer." Beltran pointed out. Erys spoke the truth about what Kara basically was. "I see you're exploiting that to you own advantage nice."

"Do, what you will with her, but remember there will be a day. Where I return to reclaim my toy" Beltran told her.

He took off and flew away time seem to return to normal. Kara was still in Kiki's office where she had always been.

The Raven allowed Erys to keep exploiting Kara's lack of resistance.

"I'd like to see you try." Erys answered, giggling a little. "I'll break her to me before then."

The strange localised freezing of time ended just as randomly as it had started, flowing into the continuation of the meeting between the pair.

Beltran said one last reply to Erys before he was gone for good.

"It time you will in due time!"

Kara wasn't sure on how to explain things to Kiki who was still silent. The help she had wanted from Beltran wasn't really much help at all.

"Isn't there any way I can get you to believe me. Even now what I just said about Chloe wasn't what I wanted to say. How am I suppose to tell my side of the story when I have blackouts?" Kara asked.

Kara tried to blag her way through this problem, but was having no such success.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kiki asked, sounding a mixture of angry and confused. "You're just making excuses for your mood swings. I don't even know who's the real you anymore."

Kiki sounded both angry and confused.

"Excuses, you think I'm making excuses!" Kara snapped. She had come here for support and help not having someone turn this around and blame her.

"You have no idea what I'm going through no one does. I'm telling you the blasted truth look at that ring of yours if you don't believe me. Doesn't it tell you anything at all with how I've been acting or how Erys has been controlling me?" Kara yelled.

"There you go again, exploding in my face for no reason!" Kiki countered. "That's what they sound like to me! After all, you've got no evidence to back them up!"

For once, Kara was able to mention the name being blocked to her for so long, prompting a confused reaction for Erys.

"What?! How...?!" Erys exclaimed as she felt her hold over Kara slipping for the briefest of moments. The circlet Kara had gained was willing to be put on, trying to push away the influence the blade had over Kara.

"Erys this, Erys that, are you sure you're not crazy?!" Kiki questioned. "There's nobody called Erys! That name doesn't even sound real."

"How am I suppose to back this up?" Kara countered. She wasn't sure on how to backup her claims. "Speak with your Uncle he knows more things about this then you do speak with him," Kara said.

Kara had thought she wouldn't be able to speak Erys' name but was able to win. This small victory against her. Kara could feel the circlet wishing to be put on she did just that. Using her magic she moved the circlet to the top of her head.

"I'm not crazy you have heard the name before it was spoken by Haley in the vision. Your uncle showed us the other day. Watch it again and listen closely and if you still don't believe me what about the two swords during the match between. Haley and I didn't something seem off to you about them seeing as how both her and I have one?"

He won't tell me anything." Kiki retorted. "He says his chats with his 'Clients' are private!"

Upon seeing the glittering Silver accessory resting on Kara's head, Erys knew just what had allowed Kara to resist.

"Damn that thing." Erys growled as her presence disappeared from Kara's mind. However, while this may be a momentary respite, it may still be advised to use extreme caution.

"It's. a. RECORDING!" Kiki countered. "Recordings can be edited and messed up no end. Swordsmiths created tens of thousands of swords each day. Anyone could be holding a blade just like another. It's the basics of mass productions. Swords are swords."

"Then it's all on me then" Kara sighed. She needed a way to tell Kiki everything without having Erys interfere all the time. Maybe in getting more of the treasure from the Pardoner would help Kara out some?

"What about linking would that help. Would I be able to show you something I've seen in another's mind so that you can see it in my own?" Kara asked.

Kara suggested linking, but, with the machine being broken, that may be difficult.

"The machine's broken!" Kiki exasperatedly reminded Kara. "We can't do anything like that until it's fixed. I've explained this many times before, you can only show a Linked person someone from your own mind, not the mind of another. You can't cross memories and experiences between people or everyone will go insane."

"Then all I can suggest it link with Haley whenever she feels better and the machine is fixed, " Kara said,

She got up from the chair and started to leave the office.

"I'll allow you to think on what I've told you. When I know more I'll let you know or if you wish to know more for yourself. Speak to Eiko she knows about the name I told you as well." Kara explained.

She then left the office and headed back downstairs. In the meantime, she went to check her phone for any messages from Holly or anyone else.

"That little crazy won't let me!" Kiki countered. "She's more stubborn than I am, and that's saying something."

Kara informed Kiki to speak to Eiko.

"From one eccentric to another." Kiki sighed. "She's just as mad as you are. I doubt I'll get anything from her."

Kara then left the office and checked her texts...

Holly's text started out a little weird but seemed to clear itself up.

'I don't quite get why, but your text was a little scrambled when it came. Connectivity issues? It looked to say something completely different and, honestly, quite scary, but I guess it was just my imagination. Haley's fuming at what you said about her. Did you truly mean it all, or were you just putting on a show for the spectators? The poor girl you faced looked to be completely devastated. You were really mean to her. Although, I'm not sure if it was truly you. Something seemed off, like when you let that scary power take over, but much more scary. You were like a completely different person, even more so than normal. Also, you used far too flowery language. I don't want to cause offense, but your vocabulary is even more limited than Haley's, and she's not the best speaker, so it was really weird to see you use such extensive words.

'Lilly's not sure how to take it all and she's been trying to keep Haley from wrecking the place by allowing her to blow off some steam in some sparring matches between herself and Haley. Lilly's power has increase a lot since you last fought her, and she's got a cool new friend, who's really cute and nice and somewhat of an airhead, but she's really smart, too! What time will you be home? Will we need to save some food for you? Also, there's something we need to talk about in private, though I don't want Lilly or Haley being present for it. It's about the...the...damages. Anyway, split text is a bit much for this, so I hope you come home soon.'

The message was so long that it had to be split into two separate messages. Holly obviously has no concept of text talk. Her message was like a book.

One final, slightly more worrying message appeared from the KiraChat app:

"You have been relieved from your 18:00pm booking by the customer."

Kara checked her messages and saw that she got something from Holly.

"Yeah, was having trouble getting online here at work. I didn't mean what I said everything that done to poor Chloe and was said to you and everyone else. Wasn't really me saying those words it may have sounded like me but another person was controlling my actions. Also as you said that wasn't me I did fall under the control of that scary power of mine. For a moment but then was completely taken over by a far stronger power. May you have felt it did you notice anything off say with seeing the two swords Haley and I used they look the same right? I can only tell you that something limits me from saying what I truly want to say to people. When I try and mention their name they work their powers on me and things change."

Kara learned how Lilly and Haley were doing.

"I'll be having to stay late to make up the time I missed at work. As for food don't worry about me I'll pick something up here. As for Lilly's new friend I look forward to meeting them when given the chance. I'll talk with you when I get home I'm sorry for causing a huge mess." Kara sent the text.

She then saw that the booking with Chloe had been called off.

"Guess I better tell them" Kara went in search for the twins to tell them the news.

The reply to the message was sent through but, if Holly's reply is going to be anything like her last one, it may take some time to receive a response.

Kara went to tell the Squirrel twins about the supposed cancelled booking with Chloe. Break time was just starting, so they were probably in the staff room or toilets. Due to the events in the office, Kara still didn't get her pass card, so she may have to wait until someone either enters or leaves the staff room before she can get in.

Kara didn't get anything from Holly right away most likely it'd take time. For her to send something back to her. In the meantime, Kara decided to send something to Lilly.

Kara to Lilly: 'I don't know what was going through your mind when you saw me. Do those things at the arena I don't even know where to really start to explain things either. I will say that I didn't mean to do those things to that poor girl. I tried to stop things from going out of control but lost a battle of wills against a far stronger person. Who was in control of me at that time they even got me to say things I wouldn't normally say. I know that Haley took it hard and most likely thinks everything I did and said. Was a means to show her that she would never stand a chance against me. That isn't true either I'd never do that sort of thing. The name of the being who was controlling me is Erys and she's got her claws hooked into me for some reason. I just want to add that I'm very sorry for how everything turned out and will try and make things up to everyone." Kara sent the text to Lilly.

Break time was just starting and Kara was unable to find the twins. Seeing as how she also didn't have a pass card yet. She couldn't enter the break room at all looking around the Cafe Kara took an empty seat by herself. She looked around for any sign of Eiko who she would like to speak with. If Kara couldn't find her. Then she'd try and contact Chanki as they have a business too.

Kara sent off a text to Lilly while she waited for Holly's reply. After sending the message, as she was still lacking in a passcard, she decided to wait at one of the tables and search for Eiko.

Kara couldn't see Eiko, but, after a slightly unexpected narrative, it was clear that Eiko was, indeed, present, and standing right behind Kara.

"The stage has been set, the actors have gathered, and the curtains are rising on this ironic tale." Eiko narrated to Kara cryptically. "What you've tried to prevent, you've only managed to accelerate. You are the only actor without a set role in this performance, the Wild Card of the Deck, the Fool of the Tarot. You've no real role, yet you've infinite potential. Will you continue to fail, or will you succeed?"

Kara knew it'd take some time to get a reply from Lilly. So, in the meantime, she went in search of Eiko around the Cafe she wasn't able to find her however she did hear her. She didn't like what she heard about how she had failed and only made things accelerate.

"Fail or succeed, how am I to do either when Erys. Can control me whenever she feels like it I have most people at odds with me. Haley and Chloe hate me, Kiki doesn't even know who I really am anymore with my mood swings. I can't tell my side of the story to people since Erys can change whatever I say." Kara says.

Kara wasn't really in the mood for any sort of games. That Eiko might try and play or even if she was able to speak with her like normal. All Kara would get was half truths and maybe lies and never the full truth,

"So. what role am I suppose to play in your grand game?" Kara asked she turned around and faced Eiko. "Am I suppose to play the role of Protector in where I protect Lilly and Holly from Haley's wrath. Or am I to play to role of betrayer and give into the dark power within me. All to show Haley what she can really do all so that she can go around killing everyone. Maybe I'm not to play any of those and instead be a simple bystander and watch as my whole world comes crashing down around me. As I lose all those I care about and love all to my own emotions and Erys' own games?" Kara snapped.

With her raised voice a few staff and customers turned to look her way.

"So, come on tell me what am I suppose to fucking do when no matter what I do it won't be good enough!"

Kara began to give into her anger once more and explode at Eiko.

"Erys can only control those who allow for raw emotions to take over their thinking for them." Eiko answered. "I hate to say this, but you're most of the reason why people are so against you at present. You've not exactly been setting a good reputation for yourself, even when Erys is giving you a break. Breaking your promise to a child is one example. She controls what you say because you inadvertently invoke her every time you try and say her name, or even hint at her. She's a power beyond most powers you've experienced. Even simply thinking about her can call her to you and allow her to work her corruption."

Kara's anger increased and she began to open shout at Eiko, despite the publicity of the event. As she was attempting to mention the one name forbidden for most people's ears, in such a public display, the name in question had no option but to silence the mentioning of her name.

"You decide your own role. I'm no director, I'm simply an adviser." Eiko calmly answered, despite the raging emotions. Of course, shouting at a customer while wearing the garb of the Cafe was not setting a good reputation.

"Figure it out yourself. I've helped you as much as I can. I've even pointed you in the right direction several times but you won't listen. Your own bull-headed ego always gets in the way. You believe yourself to be much better than I, don't you? Shall we test that theory? You're on break now, aren't you? We can let our fists do the talking."

Eiko extended her left hand as a golden glow began to course down it to the palm of her hand. A clock face appeared just in front of her hand and the clock hands began to turn in a clockwise motion, opening a portal in the process. The portal looked awfully similar to the one Eiko had entered the previous day, and today for that matter. The customers didn't appear to even know it existed, and simply secretly kept a close watch on Kara due to her outbursts, which were even unheard of in the more feisty Cafe staff.

"Feel free to enter, and I'll follow." Eiko informed Kara with a grin. "Care to face a Veteran who's fought in wars nearly six times?"

Eiko explained more about Erys.

"Then help me counter her other than staying quiet. Or help me find some way to turn the tables on her I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking I'm crazy." Kara says.

Kara tried to calm down some it worked for a few moments.

"Yet again I can't decide that if I don't even know what to do. Now you wish to test me out by calling me bullheaded fine I will test you out. I'll make you eat those words!" Kara snapped. She took the circlet off her head letting it transform back into a ring.

 _"Chanki you get your wish it's time I settle things with Haley's daughter"_

Kara followed into space where Eiko had created.

Kara accepted the challenge issued by Eiko.

"As you wish, 'Aunt'." Eiko answered, still grinning. There was heavy sarcasm placed on the word 'Aunt' this time.

The pair entered the portal Eiko opened and arrived in the Reaper's domain. This time, however, it was lacking in it's usual movement and just stood as the interior of a clock's mechanisms.

The space filled 60ft in diameter and stretched up to the safe headroom of 30ft. The actual height of the room is 35ft, but then there was a risk of getting caught in the motions of the clock face. The space was barren, only housing the pair at present, who were around 20ft away from one another, with 10ft behind each of them before touching the walls.

"You're awfully brave, accepting the challenge of a Lieutenant General." Eiko commented. "What's your rank in Military, oh, wait, you're not even part of one! You've little more battle experience than a toddler with a wooden sword."

 _"Good. Now, silence this wench." Chanki answered. "If you need any assistance, just request. However, my services are not free and, in addition, wouldn't your feather duster turn against you?"_

Kara entered the portal and she arrived once more in the Reaper's domain. Memories came flooding back to her of the time she spent here. Causing her to shiver in fear as she rubbed her arms to calm herself down.

"You dare bring me back here!"

Kara looked around the place it was different but it was still roughly the same place. And Eiko spoke up again.

"I've far more battle experience than you!" Kara countered.

 _"Him and the other being who can control me as well. I'm sure you've taken notice of her and saw what she did to me?"_

"It's the only place I could think of which'll be empty." Eiko shrugged. "Can't help it if you're too much of a baby to stand in a clock face."

Kara decided to counter the taunt by proclaiming that she has more battle experience than Eiko.

"Yeah, right." Eiko laughed. "I'm a Lieutenant General, I'm only one rank below the highest of 'General'."

Seeing as how she had the upper hand, Eiko decided to handicap her opponent.

"You get first strike." Eiko informed Kara. "Make it count."

Kara didn't like how she was still here along with Eiko's taunts. "Is that all you're good at no wonder your unit was all wiped out. If your mouth was your main weapon you just might of saved all of them that day."

Kara was told she could make the first move. She had changed into her battle outfit and rose her left arm to create some wind blades to fire at Eiko. When she suddenly felt herself panic and visions of blood filled her mind for a brief moment causing her to lose focus with her spell and drop to the ground in fear.

"N.. Not now, go away, go away"

Kara responded with an even stronger taunt.

"You take that back! You know nothing of what I've been through!" Eiko angrily retorted as she began to shift into her Gamma Alteration form before sprinting towards the cowering Kara and attempting to slice at her with her ethereal claws.

Kara's own taunt got to Eiko and she changed forms and sprinted towards Kara who was still. Cowering in fear Kara who was whimpering was struck by Eiko her claws slashing through Kara's chest. This caused her to cry out in pain and regain her focus. Kara tried to get up she had red claw marks on her chest and parts of her breasts were seen.

Kara called on her normal sword and swung it at Eiko. Which swung over Eiko's head making her miss striking her. Again Kara was able to swing her sword again at Eiko when the visions returned she found herself bathed in a pool of blood causing her to lose focus and drop her sword to the ground.

"I-I don't w..want to be afraid anymore!" Kara called out. Asking anyone who was listening in for help.

However, no one answered Kara there were a couple of names that were. On the tip of Kara's tongue that she could ask for help but. They would all come at a price there was Chanki who would be more than willing to help Kara out. But his power's, if she agreed to them, would attract Beltran's attention who wouldn't like that and most likely harm or kill Kara as promised.

Kara could call on Erys for help but after all the events earlier in the day. In which Kara had turned down Erys' gifts and made an enemy out of her at least for now. Who's to say that Erys would even answer Kara's call for help and even if she did. Maybe the end result would lead to Erys being able to take control of Kara's body again and use it to kill Eiko?

Lastly, that left Beltran on who Kara could ask for help from. She wasn't on the best terms with him at present since she would be going behind his back asking for Chanki's help. Then he was still angry with her and had harmed her when she asked for his help earlier against Erys. So he was off the last as allies who could help Kara.

All in all Kara was in a pickle and desperate for help.

Kara's cowering ceased for a moment, allowing her to strike and miss, before she returned to being unable to fight.

Eiko, still in her rage, went full on at Kara and struck her with everything she had, snarling and growling as she did so, much like the wolf her Form was based off.

Kara who was still in her own world next felt Eiko's claws and teeth sink. Into her flesh this made her once more cry out in pain as her flesh and clothes were shredded. "I-I don't want this, pain or fear anymore!" Kara screamed. As Eiko's attack had made her return again to her senses. She looked down at herself seeing the blood dripping down her body then pooling on the floor.

"Leave me alone, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kara screamed.

Dark energy suddenly began to exploded outwards from her body. The fear she had felt was still there but it was now or at least for now Kara was trying to channel that fear into her powers. By giving into the dark power within her.

"Chanki, Erys, Beltran or who ever is listening give me the power to knock her out. Use this body as you see fit."

After biting into Kara, Eiko began to slip away with the scent and taste of fresh, warm blood.

The taste of blood was intoxicating to Eiko at present, causing her to slip even more into her feral ways and become a true killing machine, reaching nearly her top potential.

The switch was triggered, and now time was ticking on. Eiko needed more blood.

Kara attempted to try and call on aid from those listening in.

"Why should I? You'll only throw it back in my face again. You're too weak to even begin to hope I'll save you now. Weak tools should just be scrapped." Erys coldly answered. "I'm actually gonna stay and watch this doggy rip you to shreds as you cower like a baby. What's next, gonna wet yourself?"

 _"If you can't even save yourself, what makes you think I'll aid you? You seem like a worthless tool at present. Solve this one yourself. If you can't even take out a little girl, you're a hopeless waste of assets."_

Eiko began to try and strike once more, but the effects of her decline began to kick in.

Eiko looked like she was about to full on lay into Kara once more, but began to whimper in pain as her body seemed to lock up on her. Blood was slowly beginning to seep from her knuckles where the ethereal claws began. It was minor bleeding at present, no more than a simple cut.

Both Erys and Chanki spoke their pieces to Kara who basically insulted her. While telling her to fix this mess herself. Another voice spoke up after Chanki had said his own piece.

"You want my help, what's the point look at yourself. You're nothing more than a worthless lump of flesh. You have so, much power within you yet you never use it. Always too scared of the outcome or what will happen to your 'so' called friends. I'll only say this Kara your mother was a much more willing pawn she knew how to handle things. She would have beaten this wolf before you in a second!"

Kara was at a loss for words everyone was against her. Her friends in the real world the powers or beings who had taken an interest in her.

"You're are all against me every single one of you are all against me. You want me to handle this myself fine I'll show all of you what Kara Sera can do!" Kara yelled.

Kara then completely gave into the darkness within her. Power fueled it's way into her body from places within Kara a black miasma began to form around her.

While Eiko was recovering from the destruction going on inside of her veins, Kara was wreathed in blackness.

Seeing the sudden eruption of strange energies coming from Kara, Eiko quickly retreated back 20ft, turned and growled at the blackness covering her prey. The destruction of interior cells continued inside of Eiko.

Eiko was able to prevent the internal destruction by licking some of the blood off her fangs, sating the thirst momentarily.

Beltran was pleased with the result of seeing Kara give into the power within her.

"Erys, I believe your name, here's a taste of what Kara can really do!" Beltran told her.

The black cloud of darkness covered Kara's form for a few moments longer. Before vanishing altogether leaving Kara seen once again. She looked at Eiko and smiled a pure smile of such murderous joy. Running her left hand across her chest she ran them through the blood. Then bringing her hand to her mouth licked the blood from her fingers.

"Let's dance!"

Kara ditched her own blade and called on Erys own. Which appeared in her head she dashed forward. 20ft and slashed down with the blade at Eiko.

"I just hope someone dies. I've got a busy schedule." Erys sighed. "If I'm watching this, I wanna see carnage."

Kara decided to summon 'Erys' once more. A clash of magical might happened between the opposing items.

The circlet managed to force 'Erys' to be sheathed and it began to create a barrier to prevent it from being re-summoned. However, the overpowering Dark Aura that now had Kara under its control began to black out the glow from the circlet, rendering it unable to provide its benefits.

Kara began to attempt to strike Eiko,

Eiko swiftly sidestepped the blow and tried to retaliate with her full attacks.

When Kara had tried to unsheath 'Erys' she felt a clash of magical might. As both the sword and the circlet on her head. Fought one another to see what would remain. 'Erys' was then sheathed again and a barrier was formed around the sword to prevent it from being summoned again. Kara ignored this and grabbed her own blade and used it instead to attack Eiko.

"Come on, come on attack me. Show me what you can do!" Kara snapped when Eiko dodged her attack. With a side step to the side, Kara just laughed when Eiko got ready to attack.

"You think claws and teeth will work against me!"

Kara just barely was able to dodge the first claw attack at her.

"Missed me, you're weak no wonder you couldn't save anyone. You're worthless your mother is worthless junk not even strong enough to put up a decent challenge against m..."

Kara then felt the second claw and teeth of Eiko sink into her. She lost her grip on her sword as she felt blackness creep into her vision. Kara dropped to her knees and blacked out due to blood loss and pain. The dark aura around her faded from view and Eiko was left alone.

Kara attempted to taunt the feral beast in front of her, but beasts don't really respond well to taunts, prompting a rather swift chomp and slice from Eiko. These attacks were enough to floor Kara, making Eiko the winner. Just before Kara blacked out, familiar voice chimed in to belittle her.

"Such a shame. Too weak to even put down a puppy without me." Erys condescendingly chided Kara.

 _"I was right to not place my faith in you. You can't even follow simple instructions. Defective tools deserve to be destroyed."_

The zone remained until Eiko's frenzy and rage ended, allowing her to shift back into her human form, looking a little more battered from internal damage than external.

"I win." Eiko informed the unconscious Kara as she placed her right hand on Kara's back. She then channeled magic into Kara, creating a small golden clock face just above the back of her hand. The clock face began to turn anticlockwise, and the majority of wounds on Kara began to close up, much like time itself was turning back to before the injuries were inflicted.

"Get up." Eiko instructed Kara as she crouched down and prodded her. "The fight's over."

Before Kara had blacked out she heard all three voices speak to her. Belittling her with nothing more than taunts but words that were directed towards her shattered mind and state,

"Pathetic lay there and die worm!"

Moments passed and Eiko worked her magic to heal the worst of Kara's wounds. Kara was then prodded by Eiko and woke up shortly after. "What now?" Kara asked. She still hurt all over and weakly got to her feet she remembered what the others said. Seeming to back away from Eiko and not want to be around her.

Kara asked what was going to happen next before backing away from Eiko.

"I ain't gonna bite you no more." Eiko answered, placing her hands up in surrender. "Still, you've got quite the mouth on you. Not wise to bait a Wolf, y'know."

Eiko then stood back up again and, taking the cue from the distance, decided to continue talking from her she stood.

"You really need to get over that thing. There was no blood anywhere, yet you still freaked out." Eiko began with a dismissive wave of her hand. "That'll get you killed in war, so pull yourself together."

Kara stood ten feet away from Eiko who rose her hands in surrender. Kara didn;t answer at first what Eiko had said and her second part seemed to hit a nerve with Kara.

"It's not that easy, you will never know what I've been through no one knows. What I had to go through to see, to even witness" Kara told her. Even though Eiko was trying to help Kara just wanted to be left alone.

"Can we leave this place, I'd like to be alone for a while?" Kara asked.

Kara, once more, exploded at Eiko.

"You're hopeless." Eiko sighed in frustration. "Can't even get a word in with you yapping off."

Eiko then opened up the portal back to the Cafe.

"Go be grumpy elsewhere." Eiko instructed Kara. "Not even a minute has passed in the real world. Come back to me when you're ready to listen."

Kara started towards the portal and was about to step into it. When she turned around to face Eiko she tried to calm down some but it was hard work.

"Look, nothing is easy for me I'm grumpy, tired and sad. Everything I'm going through it just too much for me right now. I'm at odds with everyone and am falling apart emotionally with the toll of all this burden. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier with what I said."

Kara or a small part of her decided to remain to try and work things out with Eiko.

"What is it you want to explain to me?"

Instead of leaving, Kara decided to stay and explain things a little more to Eiko.

"Well, that was unexpected." Eiko answered in surprise. "What I want to say is this:

"Now you've started along the most critical part of your task, you really need to consider everything very carefully before giving your answer. Now that all of the Spirit Guardians have gathered, you need to work on keeping the peace between the three of them. Each of them have differing views, as you've seen, and moral standing. Lilly's will be the easiest to coerce, but there's something about her that just doesn't sit right with me. Erys you're really going to need to work on, much like Remi. They are the most conflicting of the lot of them. They may try and turn their bonded against one another, leading to the conflict you've already seen. We can't let that happen, **no matter what.** If you get them to the point where they really hate each other, then this whole thing is doomed.

"Start things off small. Get on the good side of their bonded and they may help sway the vote in your favour. Information is key. Research all you can about each of them and make alliances where they matter. Arm yourself, not for a physical war, but a war of information and mentality. Don't try and mention Erys's name to anyone outside of her circle or it'll almost always end badly."

Eiko went on to explain her piece and Kara listened.

"Who's this one for Lilly do that have a name?" Kara asked.

As Kara listened to more of what Eiko had said it just seemed she had even more. Work to do that put much more wait onto her shoulders.

'I can only do so much, and while I know what you say is for the best. I don't know if I can truly do everything by myself. While I can bond with them who's to say that bond won't shatter to pieces. My mentalility is getting weaker I can feel it. Again I;ll try to do everything that you've said for me to do I'll try after work with Holly as we needed to talk anyway."

Kara looked down at the ground.

"I know everyone is suffering but why does it seem like I've got to suffer more than others. I just want things back to how they were. I don't like Erys and might never will, I want Haley to like me and I want Holly to be my friend. I hate this fear of blood I have, I need help yet everywhere I turn I can't find it."

Kara asked about Lilly's Spirit Guardian.

"Her name's pretty long but she goes by the name Shiro." Eiko explained. "She's a little bit of a ditz but she's not all bad, at least I think she isn't."

Kara then reeled off her personal feelings about the situation.

"I can't really help you with those, I'm afraid." Eiko answered with a shrug. "It's up to you to sort them out."

Eiko told Kara that Lilly's Spirit Guardian was named Shiro.

"Can't say on how my feelings towards her will be but maybe we can get along."

Eiko shrugged and wasn't able to help Kara out any.

"Then, it's all up to me" Kara sighed.

She was quiet for a bit before speaking up again.

"Was there anytime in the near future where us 'Seras' were a happy family. Where we were not burdened by pain and sadness and instead were happy?" Kara asked. She sounded hopeful wanting something to look forward to something to work towards. She started to the portal leading back to the cafe.

"If by some chance I'm unable to change anything with your future and as you pointed out. Die by such a cowardly means I want you to look after Holly protect with everything you have!" Kara stated and then walked through the portal.

"Maybe so. She's an...unusual one at least." Eiko replied.

Kara asked a very deep question.

"I can't say I'll know of that. I'm from a time where everything goes downhill. Maybe yes, maybe not. The near future, much like the distant one, is always undetermined." Eiko answered. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Kara then began to head through the portal, prompting Eiko to give a rather hurried warning.

"Portal return isn't always as easy as entrance you may-" Eiko started before the portal cut the rest off.

After the transit of the portal, Kara found herself somewhere rather confined with a strange sound coming from right next to her. Looking around, Kara found herself...

...Within a occupied toilet cubicle. The sound she heard was actually the sound of pee hitting the toilet bowl. By the splashing sound, the person doing such a thing must've been female. With the door being bolted, and no current exclamation of protest from the cubicle's occupant, Kara could do one of two things...

Before she had walked through the portal Kara thought over everything that was said. She wished Eiko had told her something about some point in the future where everyone was happy. But with the future always changing who knows what could happen. As she walked through the portal she heard Eiko call out to her but only heard have the message before. She found herself within a strangely confined space looking around she found herself within an occupied toilet cubicle.

She heard the female person inside peeing. Yet they gave no protest as to why Kara was there looking at them Kara tried to find out just who the female person might be?

Finding herself in a rather awkward predicament, Kara decided to first gauge just who she was sharing a rather 'intimate' moment with. Looking down at the female on the toilet Kara saw...

A rather young looking girl, with deep platinum coloured hair, styled in shoulder length twintails on either side of her head, supported by some cute looking red bobble clips. The girl looked a little older than Tama, but she carried a rather unsettling maturity to her. She had a white medical eye patch over her right eye, leaving her deep green left eye rather lonely. However, despite the supposed blocked out view from one retina, Kara still felt like two eyes were burning into her.

The girl was dressed in a cute black t-shirt with a pink logo on the front of a popular children's brand. One strange thing about this was that it looked like the left hand side, from the girl's perspective, was weighted down a little, but it was barely noticeable. On her lower half, well, despite the fact that she was openly peeing without a care in the world, not even covering up her currently bare treasure, stream and all, as Kara was standing there, she had what looked like black cotton shorts and a rather mature selection of black and red lacey underwear.

The girl just looked at Kara and said, in a soft spoken voice:

"Pervert."

She then pouted, trying to look annoyed, but only made herself look cuter. Still, she made no action to hide her prone state, not even showing a hint of outward embarrassment.

When Kara looked at the girl below her she could see they were. Looked a little older than Tama, had a white medical eye patch over one eye. Deep platinum colored hair with twintails the girl looked awfully cute and she made no move to cover herself up. Even going as far as to call Kara a pervert.

"Um... sorry about this maybe I should go" Kara started to try and leave the cubicle by unlocking the door.

In the awkward situation, Kara decided to take her leave. The young girl continued to pout and just nodded in response as Kara left the cubicle and found herself in, not the Girl's toilets, but the Boy's toilets. Eiko still had yet to show herself, but...

Shortly after Kara left the cubicle and shut it behind her, a polar opposite response was heard in the neighbouring one.

"PERV!" A young sounding girl screamed as a response came.

"Hey, I can't help where I end up!" Eiko countered before the sound of further insults and, potentially, violence came from the cubicle.

"Get out, you animal! You dirty voyeur!"

"Hey, watch what you're - OW! That's not how you use that!"

After the sound of fumbling from the other door came, Eiko came tumbling out with a stream of toilet paper following her.

"And stay out, you lech!" The angry girl's voice followed as the door was slammed shut by Eiko.

"Portal travel, gotta love the results." Eiko sighed to Kara. "You got lucky. I got some crazy prep school kid."

Before Kara left the cubicle she took one last look at the young girl. Who nodded to her leaving Kara nodded back then left. She found herself in the Boy's toilets and then heard the polar opposite of what went on in hers. She heard Eiko's voice and some screaming coming from inside followed by a roll of toilet paper flying out as Eiko left in a hurry.

"At least I didn't end up somewhere bad like in the toilet" Both girl's left the boy's room.

They found themselves back in the cafe.

"If it's not too much of a hassle, I'd like to ask you something important. In the future do was I ever really liked by my new sisters. I mean to the point where they'd be willing to protect me from harm or helped me through a really tuff problem?" Kara asked.

"Only if you're really unlucky would you end up like that." Eiko commented. "Portals tend to dump people in the next nearest private place to prevent too many onlookers. We just so happened to get dumped in the Gents."

The pair left the toilets and Kara asked another question to Eiko.

"That's also something I wouldn't know." Eiko answered. "I entered this world a good while after you left. Mother never talked about you much, but I didn't seem like it was out of anger or hatred."

Again when Eiko mentioned about Haley not talking about. Her after she left Kara was once more left to wonder and think about just how she passed away. All Kara knew it was some cowardly way that she was killed.

"I know I've asked this before and yet you still won't give me the honest truth. But who was there when I met my end can I at least have a name or names?" Kara asked.

Kara went looking for the twins again wanting to tell them about the booking. She headed towards the break room with Eiko following along after her.

"All I can tell you is this: The only people who were there when you met your end were yourself and someone very important to you." Eiko answered. "I can't give you a straight answer or it'll mess up the space/time continuum as your views may alter drastically."

As Kara was heading to the Staff Room, Eiko hung back on the customer side of the till.

"I'm not staff. I can't go any further. I'll hang around here." Eiko informed Kara.

Kara wasn't able to learn the names of the people who. Were there when she met her end all she was told was it was someone very important to her. "That could pretty much be anyone" Eiko then had to stay back since she wasn't staff. Kara took a moment to knock on the Staff Room door.

"It's me Kara can someone please let me in, as I haven't got my pass card yet?" Kara asked.

As she waited for an answer Kara took a moment to try and locate Haley. And her sisters just to check up on how they were doing. She used the wind to try and locate Holly and Lilly letting them know she was fine and well. As for Haley she tried to touch her wind a gentle wind caress saying 'I'm sorry'

Kara knocked on the door to the staff room to be let in. While waiting, she tried to locate the Sera sisters.

Kara managed to locate that they were at the Sera Manor, but no exact location could be given,

Shortly after sending the signals off, Felicity was the one who opened the door to the Staff room.

"Didn't you go to get your card a minute ago?" Felicity asked as she held the door open for Kara.

Kara was able to locate each of her sisters. But was unable to find out just where they were soon enough the door opened and Felicity was there.

"I never got one yet" Kara told her as she walked inside the Staff Room. With the door closed behind her Kara went to shield her mind from being read as she didn't. Want Felicity or Florence to find out the true reason of what she was about to say.

"I've got some bad news, I've recently learned that our booking for 18:00 is here by been cancelled"

"Then why'd Kiki want you?" Felicity asked as Kara entered the Staff room. Like normal, there was quite a deal of activity in here. Most of the Poster girls were present, save for the Purple and Brown ones, and also Eve.

Kara then announced that the booking had been cancelled.

"What, really?!" Felicity questioned in shock as both her and Florence checked their phones for booking times. After a few seconds, Felicity answered. "Don't make jokes like that. It's not funny. The booking's still on according to my schedule."

"And mine." Florence interjected.

Florence then looked directly at Kara.

"Shall we talk, in private? I know just the place." Florence suggested.

Kara saw some of the other Poster girl's were in the Staff Room as well. "Yes, that was why Kiki wished to see me" Kara answered. Felicity was shocked at what Kara said and Florence joined them moments later. Saying that the booking was still on maybe for them it still was. Kara took out her own phone and showed them what her message said.

"I'm not joking"

Florence wished to talk in private.

"Yes, that will be good" Kara agreed.

Kara agreed to the private chat and Florence led her to the locked Girls toilets, using her card key to enter.

The interior appeared to be mostly intact. There was no evident water damage, at least.

"We should be able to talk in here." Florence informed Kara as she turned to look at her, leaning on the sinks. "You're hiding something, I can tell."

Kara was led into the locked Girl's toilets Florence then went on to look at Kara. Who knew she was hiding something. She didn't like the fact that Florence might try to read something off her.

"I'm hiding a lot of things some things that shouldn't ever see the light of day"

Florence's probing, though the verbal answer yielded no results, got her the response she wanted.

"Oh, so that's why you've been removed." Florence answered, showing no adverse or positive answer. "You really are an open book."

Florence then pushed herself off her leaning post and paced the room a little.

"Able to be read by more than just myself. Is there no secrets in the pages of your mind, Adoptive Sera?" Florence continued. "Internal conflict is no stranger to you, it seems. Three powers all vying for control over your weak willed body. You need to toughen up, mentally speaking."

Florence was able to read off a number of things within Kara's mind.

"Now you know the truth on why I was removed. But there is much more to it than you know as to what that is I can't answer right now" Kara says.

Florence began to pace around the room.

"Things are all rather complicated right now in more ways than others. I know of the three powers vying for me I also know a fourth is there as well hidden among the three. I don't know how much you were able to read off me but from whatever you know. It's far too much for me to handle alone, as for toughening up mentally that's easier said than done"

"I know that you caused the unrest, but, who's to say that you did not will it yourself? I can sense three hazy memories in your mind, and each one seems to end with a negative answer." Florence continued. "Three, four, what does it matter? You're a target because you're easy pickings. If I wanted to, I'm sure I could take you over right now. However, I'm not that kind of person. I don't see enjoyment in controlling another fully."

Florence stopped a few paces from Kara and continued.

"Now that I know why you're no longer a third wheel, we have another matter at hand, don't we?" Florence resumed. "You wanted to ask something from me, and I will give my price for what you ask."

Florence spoke her piece.

"Maybe I did or didn't it's still hard to say, and I wouldn't want to be controlled again. That didn't end well it never does. If you were in my shoes right now I'm sure you'd feel all the pain and hardship I'm going through. I wouldn't know on how you'd handle it all but count yourself lucky that you're not me."

Florence wanted to know what Kara wished to speak with her about.

"I wish to have some fun with someone of your choosing. I'd like to be surprised on who this person will be. I wish for them not to know who I am, as for the fun I'd like it to be lewd of course just some kissing, and touching, If they can have an accident that's even better. Again I leave it to you to decide on the female who I can have fun with, so what is your price for this offer?" Kara asked.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. Who knows." Florence answered. "Also, you know nothing about me. How can you know that I won't handle it better than you?"

Kara then explained what she wanted. Florence considered the request and eventually came to a conclusion.

"For that kind of action, I would like this in return: I want you to find out all you can on something for me."

"Have you ever heard of 'Project: Songbird'? I doubt you would have as it's been kept very quiet for a long while. This Project started around five years ago, and was supposedly discontinued around three years ago. However, I've a feeling that it's still ongoing. You're the closest to the source as possible, so you should be able to find out a good deal of information."

Florence let Kara consider the proposition for a bit.

"Any questions on the assignment?"

"Would you care to try and test that out?" Kara countered. It was true she knew next to nothing about Florence but she had her ways of finding things out herself.

Florence then requested her piece of what she wanted in return.

"Not really sure if I have or not" Kara answered at first. As she listened to more she had a feeling the source had to be Kiki. "May I ask why you're interested in something like this 'Project: Songbird'? Kara asked.

"Would you care to test out how much you can find out about me?" Florence retaliated.

Kara went straight to the point with her question.

"It's for personal reasons. You may find them out as you go along." Florence answered.

"Why, not as you know some things about me" Kara said.

Kara went on to try and use the ring on Florence she wasn't using it for lewd fun. Or checking up on stats but more along the ways of being able to read information off of her. Like Florence was able to do to Kara. Kara was looking to find out anything that she could.

Florence pointed out that they were personal reasons.

"What is 'Project Songbird'? Kara asked.

"Go ahead and try." Florence answered with a grin.

Kara tried to use the ring on Florence to glean information off her, but was met by nothing by a Squirrel angrily tail whipping the ring's probing away, rendering the ring locked for use for a few minutes.

" 'Project: Songbird' was a secret test carried out by a certain organisation to revive a long lost power, or so I've heard. The company behind it had exceptional skills in the medical industry and controlled the majority of Hospitals and Research Facilities in this city. The head researcher behind the project was said to be the source of the research materials used to carry out the experimentation."

Kara wasn't able to gain anything off of Florence using the ring. So instead she just gave up on the whole idea.

"That power wouldn't be 'Compose' would it?" Kara asked.

She remembered reading some info on that power. "If it is I've got some info on that already but my price doesn't come cheap. Information for information will be a better trade." Kara explained. She then looked around the bathroom.

"Could I please have or get my key card?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. You're the one who's researching it." Florence answered. "First I've heard of it."

Kara offered up a trade of information, prompting a rather intrigued smile from Florence.

"You're learning, that's good." Florence replied. "Anyway, what will your price be for this 'information' you hold?"

Kara then asked about a Card Key.

"Ask Kiki or Leigh. I'm not authorised to issue Card Keys." Florence informed Kara.

Florence didn't know if 'Compose' was the power or not. She smiled in reply to Kara's trade of info for info.

"My price would be a girl around my age I'd like for it to be one of the 'Pinks' Again the girl is your choice but as an extra, I'd like to know one piece of info about them. Let us say a family secret would be nice. A trade for a trade works better when both people are working towards a common goal" Kara explained.

Kara learned on where to get the Card Keys.

"I believe we are done here, for now, I'll let you know through PM when I have gathered more intel for you. As for the meeting place here can work or where ever you see fit" Kara pointed out. She then left the bathroom and walked back into the staff room. She first went to check the time to see how much time was left on a break and to see if she got any messages from Lilly or Holly and lastly Haley in that matter. Sure she didn't send Haley anything but maybe Haley sent her something on how she was feeling?

Kara named her price for her trade.

"Going right for the personal stuff, huh?" Florence questioned. "I've gotta warn you, that kind of info is normally only used for blackmail or threats, so be really careful about how you dish it out. In exchange for it, the info you're gonna give me will have to be equal to the kind I'm giving you. You'd better have some juicy stuff."

After the deal was made, Kara excused herself from the conversation.

"We'll meet somewhere a little more..normal." Florence answered, "I'll let you know the details when we next need to meet. PM's have to be checked by the Admins of the chat before they can be sent. It'll be better to use a more private form of communication. I'll message you my number later and we'll talk through texts."

After the agreement was finalised, Kara headed towards the staff room, checking her messages on the way.

Holly to Kara: 'You're really confusing me. You say that there's another power like your Dark one which controls you and prevents you from saying things? You're a strange girl...Anyway, don't be too late. We've still got school tomorrow and Sports Day ( _ ) is coming closer and closer. I think it'll be quicker (and easier) for us to talk in person about these things as, if anything happens, I may be able to pick up on it, but I can't promise that. I'll try and stay up until you get home.'

Lilly to Kara: 'Text isn't really a good way to try and apologise, you know. Those things should be done in person. Until you say that to me face to face, I can't accept it as a reason behind upsetting both Haley and that poor girl you publicly humiliated for your own amusement. Anyway, you should be apologising to those two and not me. Better do it in person, or they'll take it the wrong way. Joking about naming the person who 'controlled you' and only putting nonsensical symbols and letters is just childish. There's no real mystery as you've proven to jet from emotion to emotion faster than a Cheetah can run. Next time, try to take responsibility for your own actions, and not try and blame them on 'another personality'. If that's true, perhaps you should get it seen to by a professional psychiatrist.'

While the text sounded harsh, it was actually more like a push in the right direction.

Before Kara went to go find Leigh to get her Card Key she saw she had two messages. So she read them over and replied to them best she could.

Kara to Holly: Yes, there is I'm not trying to confuse you or anything. I nearly forgot about Sports Day must have slipped my mind in all of the business I've been doing. If we can talk when I get home it will help if not we can always chat tomorrow.

Kara to Lilly: 'If I could speak to both Haley and Chloe don't you think I would have already. If you think I humiliated Chloe for my own enjoyment. You're wrong but enough about that you don't seem to really believe much of what I said anyway. So, I'll just have to take your words and do take things my self'

She sent the texts then went to go find Leigh.

Kara sent off her replies and searched for Leigh, which wasn't too hard. Leigh was actually manning the counter now and restocking after the rush from earlier.

Kara found that Leigh was now manning the counter and restocking it. She walked up to her and asked her question. "I was wondering when you've got a free moment if I could get my Card Key?" Kara asked. She then went over and looked over what it was Leigh was restocking.

While Leigh was busy restocking, Kara asked her about Key Cards.

"Give me a bit to finish stocking up for the next rush, and I'll get your card for you. If you want, you could taker over and I'll get it now. Do you know how stock rotation works?" Leigh asked Kara. "It's real simple, even Tama can do it without issue."

Kara looked over what Leigh was stocking up. It was just the usual snacks and sff which you'll find on a Cafe's counter: Crisp Packets, prepacked cakes and biscuits, canned drinks in the chiller under the counter, the works.

Leigh wanted to wait until she was done before getting Kara's Card Key. "Wouldn't it be to make sure we are always stocked with enough supplies. Like if we get low on something set more out to make sure we don't run out. If we do run out and nothing is available to fill that spot make sure write it down on a piece of paper or ask someone to get another box?" Kara went back to watching what Leigh was doing.

Trying to paint a basic picture in her mind of how Leigh was working the counter. Once she had watched for a few minutes she spoke up again. "I'll give it a try couldn't really hurt."

Kara explained her knowledge of how stocking worked.

"That's Stock Checking, not Stock Rotation." Leigh answered. "Stock Checking is done before Stock Rotation takes place. Rotating stock means placing all the produce with close Sell-by dates near the front if the customer can choose, like the crisps and cakes, and near the back if we're picking, like the drinks and fresh food under the counter."

Kara continued to watch Leigh go about restocking. The speed she was doing it at showed how often she's done this before. She was picking things out of the stock boxes, giving them the once over look, and then placing them exactly where they should be while she drew out another item, keeping a volley of restocking and resupplying going.

"Make sure you check the sell by dates and the prompts on the back of the counter to know where things go. If you're lost, just leave them to one side and I'll finish up." Leigh informed Kara. "Always deal with fresh produce first, but I've already done that. Next, focus on stocking the snacks on the counter top, as they're what customer tend to see when they order at the counter."

Kara had gotten it wrong and Leigh explained on what to do. Kara watched once more as Leigh worked following along closer like a small puppy. She moved behind the counter as Leigh moved and started to try and do what Leigh had been doing. "I just hope I get this right,to follow" Kara said. She followed Leigh's advice by checking the sell by dates. It was pretty hard work for a newbie like Kara and took a few tries to get things right as she was moving rather slow.

But soon enough Kara was able to pick up on how things were going. When she had a moment of free time she looked to see if any customers were coming her way.

"I'll double check what you've done, anyway, like Kiki double checks when I do it. We've a policy of always ensuring that we have top quality stock ready at all times. This also means that the customers are much more comfortable in our service as well." Leigh explained. "However, the less mistakes you make, the better your review will be at the end of the week."

Once Leigh was sure that Kara had the hang of sorting the stock, she headed off up the stairs to fetch a Key Card, leaving Kara manning the counter.

While stocking up, Kara had a look over the Cafe to see if any customers were heading her way. At present, all customer seemed contented where they were. The reason being the service announcement which was currently displayed on the Karaoke TV.

'To all our Amazing Big Brother and Sisters: Cafe Kira will be momentarily ceasing service while we let our Girls have a much needed break. Due to the current circumstances, we've decided to give a simultaneous break to all our Girls so they can be all ready and adorable for our evening shift. You are welcome to stay in the Cafe, but, please note, that we won't be serving you while on our 25 minute break. Thank you for being understanding customers 3 ~ Cafe Kira Little Sisters'

However, Kara felt like there was someone, or perhaps two people, watching her intently from their place in the sea of customers. It didn't feel malicious, or even negative, it just felt like she was being watched for the sake of something to do, or, at a push, out of interest.

Kara stopped for a moment at her task and looked over at Leigh. "I'm getting reviewed?" Kara asked. But Leigh had already left to head to get Kara's Card Key. She went back to her task a couple of times Kara did mess up again. But she then went back and fixed up her mistakes by taking the slow route and not rushing through it. On a free moment she looked around the Cafe no one was coming towards her they all seemed to be watching the Karaoke TV.

She listened to the message and went back to work. Yet she had the strangest feeling like she was being watched by someone or something. At first, she ignored it but as time went on it started ti get to her so, Kara looked around the Cafe again trying to find just who would be watching her for any reason at all. She wasn't able to pick up any negative vibes from the people. Maybe they were just curious about who she was.

Kara decided to look into the strange feeling of being watched. There seemed to be a few customer, mainly the ones Kara had sat with earlier on relief duty, keeping a close eye on her, seemingly interested in the newest addition to the Little Sister Crew. In addition, there was also a familiar Eye-Patch clad girl peering over the cup she was drinking out of at Kara. She didn't seem like she was intentionally doing it, but it was just more like a natural reaction to being lost in though while drinking. One other person of note who was showing interest in Kara was a equally young looking girl, maybe the same age as the Sera twins, give or take a year, dressed in a rather expensive looking Navy Blue School blazer. She looked to be a girl with a lot of influence behind her, perhaps the 'Prep School' girl that Eiko ran into earlier? She was, unlike the Eye-Patch girl, directly looking at Kara, seemingly judging her actions.

Kara saw that a few customers that she had sat with earlier. Were keeping an eye out on her they seemed to have taken an interest in her, She made out the one girl from the bathroom Eye-Patch girl and smiled her way, Before going back to work a little more however on another free moment she spotted another girl looking at her more than the others. She looked to be the Sera twins age and dressed in expensive clothes. This girl could have been the one Eiko met earlier Kara looked at the girl for a while.

Not sure why she was watching her so much. Kara went back to work and looked at the girl a few more times. "I wonder why she's watching me?" Kara asked herself.

Kara showed no signs of reacting to the onlooking gazes of the strange duo and continued her work. Moments later, Leigh had returned with a Key Card. She gently tapped it against Kara's head to draw her attention away from the customers.

"One Key Card, as requested. Keep it in your locker when you're not using it. It's got the very basic access, allowing you to enter the toilets when they're locked at the end of the day, the staff room for breaks and opening the counter to get behind it." Leigh informed Kara. "Lose it and expect to lose something of yours."

Kara still watched the people looking at her as she worked. Taking moments to smile and wave back to them. Part of her thought of putting on a show for Eye-Patch girl like how she had done. One for Kara earlier but now wasn't the time or place for it. At one moment Kara looked at both girl's closely and mouthed 'Hello' to them before Leigh returned.

"Thanks, I'll make sure I do that" Kara said. She took the Card key then went on to ask Leigh a question. "Seems I've caught the interests of two people would you know who they are?" Kara asked. She took a moment to point out the two girls who were watching Kara to Leigh. Then on another moment Kara went on to use the wind. To try and pick up on how both girl's were feeling towards her. It wasn't like using the ring it was more along the lines of trying to feel some emotion,

The Eye-Patch girl nodded in confirmation when she saw Kara wave at her and mouth Hello. The Prep School girl just smiled a little, kind of like a smile of cunning rather than natural.

Kara asked Leigh about the two interested parties.

"You've drawn some new customer in." Leigh commented. "I've never seen them here before. The strange girl with the eye-patch looks like she's really out of place in a Little Sister cafe as a customer. She's more suited towards being a worker. The rich girl looks like only Tama or Kate could be counted as a Little Sister to her. She'd be better off as a worker as well. You seem to have a thing with attracting little girls. Are you an abductor?"

The last question was more of a joke than serious.

Kara got nothing off the younger of the two but she retrieved an answer from the rich looking one. She was feeling: Interested, Wary, Secretive.

Both girls smiled yet the Prep School girl seemed to be hiding something. Leigh gave her piece of info about the two girls.

"I'm no abductor though I did have a rather interesting encounter with Eye-Patch over there. Maybe I should introduce myself to them?" Kara asked. She then went back to working a little more before letting Leigh take a look on how she did. When Kara tried to read both girl's emotions she was unable to read the younger of the two but the rich girl. Seemed interested in her, yet wary and also secretive. Kara watched the pair for a few more minutes before deciding to approach them.

She slowly made her way over to the pair. "Is this seat taken?" Kara asked. Seeing an empty seat near them Kara sat down. "So, how are you two doing today and can I help you with anything?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, sure." Leigh answered sarcastically. "With your likes, I'd rather not know what kind of interesting encounter you had. I'm guessing it had something to do with peeing. Did you pee on her, or did she pee on you?"

Leigh checked over Kara's stocking and noted a few mistakes she made, offering advice to help rectify and prevent further mistakes from occurring. Afterwards, Kara went to introduce herself to her curious onlooker, starting with the one she had an intimate encounter with in the Gent's toilets.

"The seat's free." The Eye-Patch girl answered in her soft spoken voice. She didn't really show any emotion, kind of like a robot, but she was clearly Human if the earlier encounter was anything to go by. "Service is off until Break's over. We can talk, if you want."

Not wanting to miss the opportunity, the girl was the first to begin conversation, strangely.

"Did you enjoy watching me go?" The Girl asked out of the blue. "Your heart rate indicated mild excitement and you appeared transfixed by my lower half. Does watching others urinate excite you?"

Despite her young looking age, this girl clearly bore a great maturity.

"Neither, though she was the one peeing I'm sure you'd have loved to see that" Leigh checked over Kara's work and noted a few mistakes. Kara listened and in a rare moment took mental notes of what Leigh said so that next time she would know better. Soon enough she left to talk with Eye-Patch girl who spoke in a soft voice. Yet when she spoke to Kara it wasn't something Kara had expected to be said to her.

A bright red blush came to her cheeks.

"U-Um... I-I" Kara studdered trying to find the right words to reply.

"Kinda, I didn't mean for that to happen honestly, but to me having someone watching. You go you didn't seem too embarrassed by me watching?"

The girl hit the nail right on the head with her sudden questioning.

"You're a strange girl. That's an undocumented perversion." The girl answered, still not moving from her unchanging manner of speaking. "Does it stop at just witnessing another in the act of them relieving themselves, or is there more to this unusual interest of yours?"

Kara listened as the girl spoke more wanting to know more details about her perversion.

"Why, are you asking me all this anyway?" Kara asked.

She wanted to change the subject to something else. "If I may also ask is there any reason why you've taken an interest in me. I noticed you watching me for a while?"

Kara wanted to know why she was being grilled on her fetish.

"Because it interests me." The girl simple answered, cocking her head to the side in query. "It is something I don't know about, so I want to learn about it."

Kara then asked about the reason behind the girl's interest in her.

"We are or, more accurately, were talking about it." The girl repeated. "Our encounter is the reason behind this conversation we're having, unless there's a reason as to why you came to me during your break."

The girl wished to learn about Kara's perversion.

"Maybe when you are older, but I will say I was surprised by your choice of actions. Normally girls get angry when someone peeps on them. Yet you didn't seem to mind me watching you at all any reason?" Kara asked.

The girl gave her answer.

"We, can talk about other things besides that like what are your interests?"

Kara brought in the topic about the girl's apparent age. This caused a slight intrigued look from her, as intrigued as her neutral expression can get, in truth.

"Do you even know how old I am? How old do you think I am?" The girl questioned. "Why not use that artifact on your finger to find out?"

The girl looked down at the ring on Kara's finger, seemingly knowing what it was.

"The reason I was not, how you put it, embarrassed or angry, was because we both share the same anatomical structure, so it wasn't like we were seeing or showing anything one another did not see over 100 times in a week."

When Kara spoke about the girl's age a look of slight intrigue crossed her face. What she spoke next shocked Kara as she didn't know the girl would know of the ring.

"I wouldn't even know your age and I couldn't begin to even guess. But more importantly is how do you know of this ring?" Kara asked.

She showed the ring to the girl. The girl spoke some more about how they both shared something.

"The same anatomical structure just what do you mean?"

"Showing such a thing off in the eyes of several Gifted people is not a very wise idea." The girl answered as she took a sip of the drink she had. "Much like that Circlet on your head. It's a Relic Level magical artifact. You're lucky I have no interest in such things."

Kara used the ring to find out the girl's age. She didn't put up any resistance, much like she was just waiting for it to happen. However, instead of all the usual information, only two things popped up, and that was name and age. All the rest of the results came back as '?. Unknown interference detected. Cannot process results'.

||Name: Sierra

Age: 8|ERROR!|18|ERROR!|8|ERROR!|18 ||

The age result also seemed undetermined. It appeared that the girl was either 8 years of age, or 18. It was near impossible to tell.

Kara asked about what Sierra meant by anatomical structure.

"We both have XX Chromosomes, do we not?" Sierra answered. "Unless, you're hiding something?"

The girl seemed to even know about the Relic on her head. Which Kara reached up and took it off letting it transform back into it's form it takes when not in use.

"I see that you know about that as well, what else do you know. I'll ask this how much do you actually know about me?" Kara asked.

When the ring was used the girl put up no resistance. That seemed odd as normally when Kara used it against someone she'd see a small picture of an animal. This time only two things appeared instead of the normal amount of information. Kara was able to get the girl's name and age well she couldn't really tell what her age was.

"Just how old are you anyway, and you wouldn't by chance be a member of House Wellstone?" Kara asked.

The girl wanted to know if Kara was hiding something. She was hiding a great many things that didn't want to know the light of day.

"Yes, we both share those things"

Kara wanted to know just what Sierra knew of her.

"A fair amount. But, there are some things I still don't know. No one can be omniscient after all." Sierra cryptically answered.

After Kara's lack of information from the ring, she decided to go the old fashioned way.

"If you must know, I am of legal age for anything. That would mean 18 in this country." Sierra answered. "My form may look like that of a prepubescent, but that is not the case. It is but a drawback of something I possess. And, no, I am not a member of the Artificer's House. However, I have contacts within that House, much like you do."

Kara finally seemed to understand what Sierra meant.

"Then I see no issue with us seeing each other's reproduction organs." Sierra simply concluded.

Sierra seemed to know a fair amount about Kara and yet Kara knew nothing on her.

"Then I'm at a disadvantage you know stuff about me and yet I know nothing on you. Care to tell me a little about yourself or will I have to ask questions to get what I want to know?" Kara asked.

Kara listened as Sierra spoke.

"So, I take it you can chance forms and your age at will?" Kara asked at first. Sierra mentioned she wasn't a member of that House yet knew people there. Kara went on to ask a rather odd question "are you from the future or this time period?"

Kara blushed and said nothing at Sierra's last statement.

"I'd prefer to keep it that way, if possible." Sierra countered. "I'm not one for giving away information to those not needing of it."

Kara asked if Sierra could change forms or her age at will.

"That can only be done by a very few people, and I am not one of them. This...juvenile appearance is just a drawback of something I have. I don't see it as an issue, in all fairness, I actually find it as a kind of boon." Sierra answered. Kara then asked a rather abnormal question. "I don't understand the reasoning behind that question, but I'll humour you. I am, indeed, from this time period."

"Yet I don't really find that fair at the moment. I'd at least like to know something about you. Like for example are you a member of any of the current Houses. That I might know about or are you from an unknown House?"

Sierra mentioned she couldn't change forms.

"Then I take this apperance of yours has to do with something else?" Kara asked. Sierra mentioned she was from this time period. "That's good to know"

"Just to sate your curiosity, I am not a member of any known House. However, I have allegiances with a select few of them, which I won't disclose." Sierra explained.

Kara asked about Sierra's current form.

"It, indeed, does. However, I am not going to tell you what. You joined this Cafe to get better at finding information, did you not? You now have my Name, so work on that. However, that may only be the name I wish to be known as by you, a Pseudonym. That is for you to find out." Sierra retorted.

Sierra wasn't a member of any known House yet she had allegiances with a select few.

"Yes, I did join to get better at finding information out. But I'm not really good at that just yet and have to work more on what I can do. Anyway while I work on finding out you name here there's one other person I'd like to chat with before break is over" Kara explained.

She got up from the table and walked over to the next table where the other girl was sitting at. "Is this seat taken?"

Kara bid her newfound interesting conversation companion goodbye as she went off to greet the other girl.

"I guess I may see you around." Sierra answered as she took another sip of her drink.

Kara then went off to see the other strange girl, the one who looks like she's from a Prep school or something.

"It's not, but I guess It could accommodate a lech like you." The girl huffed.

When Kara greeted the other girl she was greeted kinda harshly.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Kara asked.

Kara went on to use the wind to see if she had done something. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them once the magic was done.

"Anyway, I've seen you looking at me for a while now. Any reason as to why someone such as yourself as taken an interest in me?"

Kara asked if she'd done something to upset this little volatile girl.

"I heard what you do in the bathrooms. You're with that perv who violated my purity!" The girl countered. "Guilty by association!"

The girl did indeed look to be from a well off family. She has luxuriously soft looking, pale brown, wavy shoulder length hair tied in a single ponytail at the back of her head with an expensive looking red silk bow with pink accents on the tips and edges. Her deep brown eyes bore a rather confident look to them. Her Uniform, aside from the earlier view, had a silk blouse under it with a yellow bow tied around the collar of it. The Blazer had an insignia of a Elite Private School for Business Education on the left breast over a pocket. On her lower half, what could be seen of it over the table, she had a deep blue short skirt ending in a black lace hem. Everything was ironed and pressed to immaculate perfection.

"You're a new face here and I wanna know about you." The girl answered.

Kara tried to use her magic to check if she'd done anything to upset this girl but the results came back as blank. It seemed that she treated everyone this way. A perfect match for the Sky Blues, if she was old enough. She carried a petite-dom personality, as was clear in her demanding tone. She wanted to be in charge all of the time. A perfect fit to the Private school she was attending.

"I had nothing to do with that at all,over" Kara said. In fact, it wasn't her fault Eiko had been the one to drop in on the girl.

Kara took a moment to look at the girl who looked like she belonged. To a well off family everything about her just seemed picture perfect. The girl soon answered her question about wanting to know more about Kara.

"Then what is it you'd like to know care to trade knowledge as I'd like to know more about you as well?" Kara asked.

"You destroyed that weirdo's purity over there. You busted in on her when she was at her most vulnerable." The girl retorted, indicating Sierra with a glance. "You're just like that other girl, you predator."

Kara asked what it was that this girl wanted to know.

"I don't trade with shady business partners." The girl answered, "And you're the shadiest there is. What's your affiliation?"

"So, now I'm a predator for doing something I had no control over. The girl over there knows it was a mistake and yet seem to be angry over something. My friend did and are taking it out on me for no reason." Kara said trying to remain calm in front of this girl.

The girl wasn't willing to trade anything with her.

"So, I'm shady now too, and why do you wish to know my affiliation?" Kara asked.

As Kara sat there she went on to look at the girl like she was studying her. Kara tried to study her movements by watching the way she acted around her. Also, she tried to use her ears to listen to the tone of the girl's voice. She knew the girl was annoyed with her but perhaps something in the way she was speaking might reveal something more to Kara. Once again using her eyes they took in all of the girl's uniform Kara looked for any sign of like an emblem of the school. Which would let her maybe know what school she went to along with looking for any sort of belongings that the girl might have on her which would reveal more about her to Kara.

"Guilty by affiliation." The girl repeated. "As you're 'friends' with the predator, and as you were there at the same time, that makes you both predators."

Kara wanted to know why this girl wanted to find out her affiliation.

"It's the basics of Business to know who you're dealing with and what side they support." The girl answered, like it was something everyone should know.

Kara then decided to take in the girl's body language, tone of voice and overall appearance to judge just who this girl might be.

It goes without saying that this girl was acting defensive in the way of body language, ensuring that Kara's whole person was always in view and that they were more than an arm's length apart for security. The tone of the girl's voice was both authoritative and demanding, like she'd had good experience dealing with 'underlings'. However, she had yet to raise her voice and kept it as even as possible, allowing for slight changes to accommodate orders and directions. The emblem on the girl's blazer was from a different school, one that Kara had not seen before, but it also bore some similarities to the crest of one of the more Business Oriented Boarding Schools in the city. No personal effects were kept in eye shot of Kara, possibly in response to her defensive body language. She clearly didn't trust Kara.

Catching the leering eyes of Kara all over her petite body, the girl quickly covered her chest with one arm, blushed bright red and turned a little to the side.

"You're ogling me, you perv!" The girl retaliated. "I knew you were a predator!"

Her hand began to reach towards a security buzzer in her breast pocket and she looked like she was about to pull the cord to set it off.

"Enough with your predator stuff it's getting annoying," Kara answered.

The girl spoke about what affiliation was.

"You should know that it's here with Cafe Kira," Kara told her

Next,she tried to study the girl. She was able to learn some useful information but it wasn't much to go on but it did help matters. Soon the girl thought Kara was ogling her.

"Enough!" Kara stated.

Before the buzzer was sounded, Kara demanded that the girl stopped her anti-social behaviour. The girl yelped and jumped in surprise when Kara ordered for her to stop. Both her hands quickly returned to under the table, leaving the security buzzer in her pocket, and she slightly bowed her head.

"O-okay." The girl stammered, trembling a little.

What an interesting development...

The girl's attitude seemed to suddenly change as she yelped and jumped in surprise. Her hands returned to her sides and she was trembling a little. Kara found this quite odd and guessed that this girl didn't like people being angry at her.

"That's better, now can I please learn your name I'm Kara."

Kara moved her left hand under the table just in case the girl was to try something once again.

"So, what school do you go to?" Kara asked.

"Nicole..." The girl introduced herself meekly. "I attend St. Jules' Academy for Business.

After all the demands and backtalk, this girl was actually quite a pushover to those who were more demanding (and, potentially bigger and louder) than her. She still looked like a frightened doe, but at least she was more approachable this way.

From her table a little ways away, Sierra was watching the interaction between the strange duo in her usual abnormal way.

Kara was able to calm down herself she learned just what the girl's name was and where she went to school. The girl even seemed to be a pushover as if she ever got on Kara's case again she'd just need to raise her voice and Nicole would back down.

"I've never heard of St. Jules before why not tell me about it?" Kara asked.

She saw that Sierra was watching them and nodded to her. Kara moved her left hand secretly using some light dark magic she tried to lightly trace feel Nicole's thigh with a shadow finger that she created to look like a ghost had touched Nicole.

Kara asked about St Jules' Academy.

"It's a specialist school for the study of Business and Administration. Anyone who wants to join or create their own successful big name business attends there. Students can only either be invited in or pass their specialist induction test. Most people who attend there are from big name families with hopes of inheriting their family business." Nicole explained.

Kara tried to form a shadow hand to further scare Nicole, but the spell fizzled out before it started. Sierra did a near imperceptive nod back in response to Kara's acknowledgement and continued watching.

Kara's spell wasn't able to work and fizzled out before it started. So she just listened to what Nicole had to say about her school.

"Seeing as you go there you must be from a big time family just who's family do you belong to?" Kara asked. She moved her from under the table and placed it back onto the table. Kara thought of asking a personal question.

"Has your family ever done business with House Ravenclaw?"

"I'm not directly part of a notable family, but I've got connections with one. I can't tell you who, though." Nicole replied.

Kara asked if Nicole or her family have ever done business with House Ravenclaw.

"I wouldn't know. My Parents deal with all the business matters right now. That's all they've done since they could send me off to be looked after by someone else." Nicole answered.

Nicole wouldn't tell her who she had connections with.

"That's too bad as I'd like to know maybe some other time." Kara said.

Kara thought for a while.

"I'll also like to keep an eye on you if that's okay with you consider it. As a token of my friendship to you" Kara told her there was more behind this meaning. As Kara planned to learn more about Nicole through there meetings.

"I'd like to set up a private meeting with you if that's okay?" Kara asked.

"Maybe..." Nicole answered, trying to divert the topic.

Kara then announced that she'd like to keep an eye on her, even going as to book private meetings.

"It's my first time here, so I'm not sure how anything works, I only came in here because I was asked to-" Nicole began, before quickly stopping herself. "-by a friend." She quickly added on to prevent questions.

The main subject was diverted as Kara didn't bring it up anymore.

Nicole mentioned it was her first time her and that she only came because of a friend. This caught Kara's interest and she wanted to know more. But with breaktime running short of time and Kara still needing things to do she cut things short.

"Actually I was thinking of things being more private and not located here. Perhaps at your home or mine would be far better after all. I don't want anything to happen to you." Kara said. She patted Nicoles thigh for a moment then got up and bid her farewell.

With the last of her breaktime Kara went to gather up her karaokee team.

Kara suggested the option of taking the conversation to private places, like their homes.

"I live in a Dorm so I don't think you'll be able to come." Nicole informed Kara. "And I wouldn't want to intrude on your private life without the option of it happening to mine. All good partnerships are based on fair trade."

Kara's little patting of Nicole's thigh caused her to tense up a little. Bodily contact seemed alien to her, it appeared. Afterwards, the break came to an end an Kara went to search for her Karaoke team, whom were just leaving either the upstairs or the staff room.

Kara was able to catch up with the members of her team. She gathered everyone near the stage son they could have a meeting on planning on where everyone would stand. Along with what song they were going to sing or songs they were to be singing. Kara listened to everyone's questions and input on their thoughts on the matter as everyone was taking this as their first time singing.

Kara wanted everything to go smoothly and placed Mia on the far right of the stage. Kara would be standing next to her followed by Tama in the middle then Bryn and lastly Kate in which was the order they would be standing in.

After a blitzed through meeting, suggestions were taken and location positioning on stage was also noted. A few suggestions came through for songs to sing in the Karaoke based on the current team composition. Tama had no objections to being the centre, and was actually quite excited from the responsibility. Mia was still rather reluctant to perform, but was soon convinced by the support of the others.

Song suggestions came as follows:

Kate: Daydream Cafe (Medium, Calming)

Bryn: Tachiagare! (High Medium {member dependent}, Mixed)

Tama: Mashiro World! (Medium, Energy)

Kara could pick one of those suggestions, or stick to her original choice.

Kara didn't really mean to blitz through the meeting but with time running short. She didn't have much choice a few suggestions for songs were brought up. Kara could see that Tama was excited and Mia seemed unwilling. But with support from the others Mia came around as Kara looked over the songs that her members picked. She decided to pick Kate's song for starters then try Bryn's depending on how everyone felt after the first song.

Kara decided on Kate's choice of song to begin with. As the song was counted under the calming category, perhaps Tama wouldn't make the best centre for the song...

Time was running short, the stage was set and the audience were waiting for Live entertainment. Last minute preparations were made, with Leigh bringing a quick drink of water over to the dancers, handing Mia's to her, unlike the rest who just picked their own, and spending a little time behind Bryn, seemingly ensuring the wires were all correctly placed.

Once the wires were sorted and everyone had finished their drinks, it was time to perform.

With time running short and the stage being set up and the audience waiting. for the Live entertainment. Kara had to make last minute choices seeing as the song was a calming song Kara choose to move Kate into the middle for this song. Followed by moving Tama to Kate old post she saw that Leigh had brought everyone drinks. She looked at Leigh for a while and then looked at her group of friends.

"I know that everyone is nervous perhaps a little scared. I'm not sure what sort of words or advice I can offer you. But just remember to have fun and do your best" Kara said. Once that was taken care of she moved the girl's to their spots and everyone started to head for the stage.

Kara gave a last minute pep talk before the group went onto the stage...

The audience look mildly intrigued by the sudden appearance of people on the stage. Leigh decided to give a little bit of an explanation before starting the music.

"This might come as a surprise to you all, but these girls were just dying to try out our new Karaoke stage. It's still being built, at present, but we've got the base workings down. You might not know one of the members of this group as she's a newbie, however, she'll be giving an introduction after she's made a good impression on you all, if she's a great Karaoke queen." Leigh introduced through a microphone. "Let's not hold up the performance any longer. As they say in Show-Bizz, 'ON WITH THE SHOW'!"

Leigh then started up the music as Kate began to lead the performance.

Kara and the rest of the group went on stage while Leigh gave a small explanation. After Leigh was done Kate began her song and Kara looked at the audiance and other members of the group. She moved around to the beat of the song. She just hoped that everything would go write and nothing bad would happen.

Due to Kate's powerful lead, the group managed to match near perfect to the motions on the screen both in front and behind of them. As the song itself had people signing in turn most of the time, the group tried to fit on screen characters with personality traits of the group for vocals, which neatly popped up in coloured text on the screen facing the stage.

Bryn's signing shone out from the rest, matching perfectly to the personality of the Character she was meant to be portraying. The audience's attention turned to her and remained for a bit before the rest sung their pieces. Tama was surprisingly good for someone so young, but there wasn't really a fitting character for her in this set up of the group. Another song from the same kind of series would possibly suit her much better. Kate's aura of calmness radiated some more as she also matched her chosen vocalist quite well, but not to the extent of Bryn's performance. Mia, despite her shyness, was quite good at signing in front of the crowd, but she didn't really stand out in comparison to the others.

The audience began to act more like an audience at a concert than in a cafe, joining in with sections they knew and backing up the singers.

As the group was able to match Kate's led and near perfect motions. Kara was happy they the group was doing well some of the people singing in tune with the song. While each member seemed to shine Kara wasn't sure on what the audience thought about her. Since she was still fairly new to the Cafe. As time went on more of the audience joined in with sections as backup singers.

As the songs on the setlist were shorter versions of full ones for ease of access, the 1.5 minute duration was slowly coming to a close. Choosing the full song would've upped the difficulty a little, but would've allowed much more chances to shine. For the finale, Kate led the finish once more, trying to match the poses of the characters in the final image.

As the song went on Kara got more into clapping and singing along when. It was her turn she watched the crowd who were still enjoying it. And as the finale came kate was the first to finish trying to match the poses of the characters in the final image. Kara did her best to try and match the images as well.

They group struck their final poses as the music stopped. After the final notes played out, the audience erupted into a standing ovation filled with cheers and claps. They were thoroughly impressed by the performance and they were calling for an Encore!

"Wow, what a show! These girl took the stage like a storm! You're calling for an Encore, but will the girls listen? If not, we may have to have some others take the stage to sate your thirst for entertainment!" Leigh commented.

The group's opinion on an Encore Performance:

Kate - "Let's go for it~!"

Bryn - "I'd like to see if we can do better, but I think my Apron's got a little loose..."

Tama - "More fun! More fun! Encore! Encore!"

Mia - "That was more fun than I thought. I think that we should..." (She looks a little distracted by something.)

The group held their poses as the final notes were played out. The audience erupted into cheers and clapping was heard throughout the Cafe. They were then calling for an Encore and Leigh spoke up and the girl's talked about it most seemed up for the idea. Though Mia seemed distracted by something.

"Let's give them an Encore then" Kara agreed.

She went over to the list of songs and decided to pick one out. Kara picked the song 'Mashiro World' and decided to move the order of the group around. Kara replaced Kate with Tama in the middle and moved to Tama's left with Bryn on the end. Mia was on the end to the right while Kate was to Tama's right side.

Kara decided to agree to the encore and readied the second song, which she chose to be 'Mashiro World' in full. She rearranged the order and placed Tama as the centre now, which was perfectly suited to the centre of the main song. As there were only three vocalists in this one, two of the group members will have to act as backing vocals. Due to the composition of the group now, the main signers would be Kate and Kara, with Tama being the lead vocalist.

"We've got an encore coming through!" Leigh announced as she prepped the Karaoke stage."They've chosen the cutesy 'Mashiro World'! Don't you just wanna snuggle Tama like a marshmallow? All you Tama fans out there, rejoice, as Tama is now the centre!"

The cafe erupted into cheers once more as the group order was decided and the song began to play. There was a small interlude before the main singing started, giving a chance for a first impression of this song. Bryn was playing around with her apron strings before going onto stage, and Mia looked a little distracted by something.

With the group rearranged and Kara watching a Mia's distraction and Bryn playing with her. Apron strings she got the feeling that Leigh had a hand in this as Kara had discussed things with her before. As Leigh spoke Kara went over to each member of the group. She thanked them each for a job well done. While reaching into her pocket for her phone she thought of recording Mia here and now but thought against it.

Soon it was time to go back on stage and the cafe erupted into cheers. As the song began to play there was a small interlude before and the same things with Bryn and Mia happened again.

From the first impression, the Audience continued to look enthralled by the performance, hoping for a smashing second song to compliment the first. Once the interlude was over, Tama was the one who kicked off the song, as her character did as well.

Tama didn't kick the lead off that well, but the audience didn't seem to notice. Now came the actions from the others:

Bryn seem too occupied with her current Apron situation, missing the beat. The audience haven't noticed yet, but they will soon. Mia's current predicament was playing on her a little as she only just kept with the cues. Kate, on the other hand, had once again attracted the audience, for now.

When Tama kicked off the song Kara noticed she didn't do so, well yet. The audience didn't seem to notice this yet as the song went on Bryn seemed to miss a beat with her. Apron situation and Mia's need to use the restroom was playing on her. The audience still didn't notice this yet which was good and Kate was the one who attracted the audience once more. Kara went on to try and match Kate's lead. By drawing attention to her also and taking it away from Bryn and Mia's current problems.

After a rather shaky star, the audience began to notice a little that some group members weren't really pulling out all the stops to make it a good performance. Bryn's missing of the beat set the group off time a little, and Mia's close call to making the steps nearly caused the group to fumbled around with the dance moves. Some of the more observant audience members were starting to second guess their request for an Encore, but the rest were just enjoying the show, and the occasional upskirts that came with fast dancing. All eyes were still on Kate's performance, possibly because it was rather unusual to see her doing something so energetic, and the upskirts were one of the best.

Despite the rather flawed initial kick off, the groups managed to find their footing and retake the glory. Tama's perfect lead into the next minute of song duration allowed the group to turn around their previous flawed start and reignite the passion in the audience. Mia, however, wasn't holding up so well. She wasn't bringing the group down much, but she look otherwise preoccupied and didn't have her mind in the game, as the expression goes.

Kara kept a close eye on Mia and still could see that she wasn't holding up very well. In the back of her mind, a plan was forming to try and help Mia through this mess. If somehow Kara could use her magic to try and calm Mia down and make her focus more on the performance and not on her problem. It might help out but how could she cast her magic in front of a large crowd of people without being seen? Even seeing some of the audience begin to lose interest as they were beginning to notice both Mia and Bryn's problems.

But soon enough Tama brought things around into the next minute of the song. And soon people forgot about it for now.

At the halfway point in the song, the group was keeping mostly on track with the performance, keeping the audience interested. Bryn's apron problem was pushed to the side by her as she realised that she was bringing the group down a little and had to up the game a little as Mia was suffering pretty badly with her problem. It was now clear that Leigh probably drugged Mia's drink with a strong fast acting Diuretic to cause this much trouble. Bryn and the group were trying to cover for Mia's predicament and managed to keep the audience's eyes off of her for the remainder of the performance. Kara was possibly the only one who knew about the drugging, the rest of the group put it down to poor performance timing and unexpected encores.

Coming into the third minute, the group stayed on top of the performance, keeping all eyes on the lead and the main signers. Mia had secretly crept behind stage for some reason, but the audience didn't notice. Her problem was possibly getting to her a little too much. As they were one performer down, the group had to up their skills to make up for the loss of a performer. Tama kicked off her Childish Energy for the final chorus, attracting all of the audience to her and wowing them with her ability to match the speed of the song and sign in key at the same time.

At the closing of the song, the quality of the performance dropped a little as Kara was a little out of time with the dancing and behind on the singing, but Bryn covered for her and the rest of the group kicked up their performance to draw the attention away from a single person's time synch loss. When it came to the finale, Bryn, Kate and Tama wowed the audience, in more ways than one. Tama jumped off the stage to dive into one of her customer's arms for an adorable hug, Kate jumped a little too forcefully and caused her skirt to fly up, flashing the entire audience with her pull-up, which had a rather cute cat print on it, and Bryn's apron finally gave way to the loosened strings at the back, causing the apron to fall off and flash the audience with her childish Pandera underwear, before she screamed in embarrassment and covered herself up as much as possible. all that was heard over the audience's exclamations of wonderment was Kiki practically shouting:

"Bryn loves Pandera too?! AWESOME!"

Overall, the ending, despite being a mixture of perverse and innocent, was a roaring success, but the group possibly wouldn't want to perform again for a short while.

Around the halfway mark of the song, the group was doing mostly well. Bryn seemed to get a handle on things and was trying to help cover up Mia's problem. Which was getting worse for Mia and Kara were able to fully take into account that Leigh most has drugged Mia's water? As the third minute of the song came around Mia went backstage. Which made the group lose a member Kara hoped the audience wouldn't notice the loss of a member. As Tama kicked off the closing of the song with the ending of the song coming up Kara wasn't doing so well.

She was a little out of time with the dancing and singing. But Bryn covered the rest of the group and when the finally came Kate, Bryn and Tama wowed the audience in more ways then one. Tama jumped into a customer's arms for a hug. While Kate jumped into the air showing everyone the pull-up she was wearing. Bryn's apron strings finally came undone and the apron fell off to show everyone her underwear. Kara quickly went over to Bryn once the song ended and picked up her apron she handed it to her.

"Better put this back on" Kara whispered.

Once the song had ended, Kara quickly handed Bryn her apron back, who nodded in thanks as her face was bright red with embarrassment. She then quickly backed off the stage, making sure the apron, despite not being put on, was still covering her up as much as possible.

"What an explosive ending!" Leigh commented over the Microphone. "Hope you liked the eye candy! Cafe Kira aims to please, in whatever way it can. And now, a few words from our newest addition to the Cafe Kira team!"

That was Kara's cue to give her introduction.

Bryn went backstage as Leigh started to speak over the Microphone. It was now time for Kara to make her introduction. She walked forward and took the Microphone from Leigh.

"Greetings everyone I hope that you all enjoyed the show" Kara said first. She then spoke again a few moments later. "My name is Kara Sera and I just became a member of Cafe Kira yesterday. I'm really looking forward to working here and making many new friends. As to those I'd like to work with mainly girls if possible. What I can say is that I hope everyone will come to accept me. I can be selfish at times and have a little bit of an anger issue but. Underneath all that is a girl who will make a great friend for just about anyone."

Once the stage was clear and the audience were listening once more, Kara gave her introduction, including the fact that she'd rather work with girls. There were claps from the audience and the staff members watching, including some of the member Kara had yet to interact with. Publicly putting herself out there as an active member of the team was sure to get her noticed. Once Kara had fully finished her introduction, Leigh took the microphone back to bring this display to a close.

"I hope you all treat Kara as well as you treat your other little Sisters. She's currently untyped at present, and I though that we could make a little game out of it. If you can properly type Kara, you will gain instant VIP access and a personal request for one of your Little Sisters, with their consent, of course. If you're already a VIP, you have all our thanks, and, as a reward, along with the Personal Request, you'll be able to spend an entire day with all the Cafe Kira little sisters when we go to our anniversary day out to PANDAMONIUM THEME PARK!"

The thought of a contest got the auidence cheering and clapping once more.

"Thank you for all of your support. And, as of now, the Karaoke stage is free to use for any Little Sister! Wanna see your little sister signing her heart out on stage? Just book a slot at the Karaoke stage!"

As the audience listened to Kara's introduction she saw there were claps. From a few members watching who Kara had not yet interacted with. She took a couple moments to nod to these people while looking at them with her eyes. Trying to take notice of their apron colors so that she could speak with them at a later time. When Kara was done Leigh spoke once more and Kara listened.

Kara looked around to see if anyone was trying to type in her name. Which would give them instant VIP access and a personal request. Kara wanted who would be the first person who she would be working with.

Kara took into consideration the apron colours of the staff members who took interest in her. There was one Purple, two Browns, one Navy Blue and a Pink.

In regards to typing of Kara's apron colour, some of the customers she interacted with earlier were submitting typing ideas via the newly unlocked 'contest' tab in the Cafe Kira app.

With all this excitement, there was sure to be some requests for Kara when customers were free.

Kara saw that some of the apron's from the staff members who took interest in her. Was one Purple, two Browns, one Navy Blue and a Pink. She was surprised by the Pink apron but kept it off her face. She also saw some of the customers were submitting typing ideas of their own into the 'contest' tab.

Taking out her phone after she went backstage Kara looked to see if she had any requests. Or messages from the other staff members. Once she was done overlooking things she went to go check on Mia.

After the planned introduction, Kara headed backstage to check to see if she had any new requests. As possibly expected, she had no new requests at present, considering she only just gave her introduction. It may be a little while until any requests come through, as most customers would've already book appointments with some of the Workers.

After checking the empty notification tab, Kara looked for Mia. She didn't appear to be backstage at present, possibly because she may have already headed off to take care of the diuretic induced problem. Time was of the essence now if Kara wished to fulfil the request from Felicity.

Kara saw that she had no new requests and would have to wait. A while before anyone sent her anything. Putting her phone away Kara tried to find Mia but saw that she wasn't backstage anywhere and not having much time. Kara headed for the one area where Mia might be she headed towards the toilets.

Kara, after not finding Mia backstage, decided to commence a search for her starting in all the obvious places. Thankfully, it wasn't too hard to catch her trail (quite literally) as there was a small drip trail leading towards the Men's toilets, pooling a little at the door for a tiny raindrop-esque puddle. Mia must've been leaking quite a bit to create a trail like this. Hopefully she'd still have some left for the recording. Kara could just brazenly enter the toilets or she could try and do it stealthily. Either way, she'll have to remain hidden or invisible in order to succeed.

Kara followed the small drip trail she had found which led to the Men's toilets. When she reached the door she thought about what she could do. She could rush inside like she did with most things but there was always the chance of something bad happening. So Kara went with stealth she cloaked herself in darkness making sure her entire. Body was covered and that she wasn't seen by anyone slowly Kara opened the door and walked inside. Being careful to try and not make as much noise as possible as she searched for Mia.

Kara took the stealthy approach and shrouded herself in the cover of darkness to exact her perverted mission. Upon entering, it was clear that Mia had, indeed, entered this facility and was, in fact, still present and writhing in need.

Mia was over by the only two stalls in the toilets. She looked like she'd only just entered as well as she was knocking on each stall to see if it was free, only to become crushed when a knock came back from the other side. Left with no other option, Mia held on with all her might, her body straining to keep the tides at bay, as she headed over towards the sinks. She looked to be debating whether she'd use them as a makeshift toilet or not, but her plans were thwarted by the fact the sinks were far too high for her to mount in her current state. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Mia turned to the only other utility left, the urinals. They were, like most standard issue toiletries of that kind, porcelain egg-shaped troughs affixed to the wall. They were at the perfect height for both short and tall people to use without issue, even having one of them have a small stairway up to it so young people could use it. With a deep unmoving blush on her face, Mia swallowed her pride and headed over to the urinal with the stairs leading up to it. That one was, perhaps, judging by Bryn's lacking vertical attributes, the one she used earlier, and any other petite girl attending the cafe that day who were unlucky enough to not get the stalls.

Time was running short and Mia was readying herself for the inevitable. It was now or never for the footage to be gained. But, is the reward worth the potential risk and cost?

Kara was able to spot Mia soon enough as she was over by two stalls. She seemed to be knocking on them to see if anyone was inside. She heard a knock and seemed to try and hold on. Kara at this point watching took out her phone and set it to record Mia antics. Making sure to stay close enough to Mia to catch everything. While watched as Mia left the urinals she headed towards the small stairway leding up. Kara followed after her moving slowly hoping against hope that Mia wouldn't make it.

Committing herself to the vile acts of non-consensual voyeurism, Kara pulled out her phone and recorded Mia's plight. If anyone aside from the intended party knew about this heinous act of self-serving perversion, they'd surely not wish to be anywhere close to her should they find themselves in a similar situation. Holly's innocence will forever be in question if she manged to read this off Kara, and Haley may find herself second-guessing her chosen friendships. It was too dreadful even beginning to think about how this may scar their innocent minds for life, but hormone-driven perversion demanded it, and those demands must be met.

Finding the perfect shooting angle, Kara continued to film as Mia began to pull down her rather damp panties, which were clinging to her trembling twin peaks, letting loose a uncontrollable three second leak as she did so, before frantically positioning herself over the urinal as a sheer torrent of gushing pale yellow liquid cascaded out of her, noisily splashing against the bowl of the urinal and the drain in the middle of it, as she let out a deep sigh of pure bliss. Kara's shooting angle allowed her to get a clear shot of Mia's vulva, and a small tuft of growing pubic hair just above the end of the indent on her front. Mia's stream continued for nearly a full minute before gently tapering off into a steady trickle, eventually becoming nothing more than a few drips into the urinal.

Kara found the perfect angle to continue to film Mia she watched as Mia. Pulled down her rather damp panties and the let loose an uncontrollable three-second leak. Before positioning herself over the urinal and releasing the rest into the bowl. As she watched Kara caught sight of Mia's vulva and the small patch of hair growing down there. She recorded everything that Mia had done and as Mia's stream died down Kara stopped her filming and placed her phone away. Moving slowly and carefully Kara left Mia to clean herself up. Leaving the men's toilets altogether feeling now quite horny herself Kara who was still backstage and well away from everyone cast of her cloak of shadows.

She checked her phone again to see if anyone had won the contest just yet. Along with seeing if a customer had messaged her?

After completing her perverted mission, Kara headed out of the toilets and cast off her shroud of concealment when she was safely out of eyesight of any customer or worker. She then checked to see if she had any requests or messages, acting quite compulsive in routinely checking her messages once every three minutes, as that's all it had been since she last checked. Like three minutes ago, there was no new requests or leads on the contest being won. Logically, the contest will probably run for at least the rest of the week before coming to a close.

As the turnover had now come fully into effect, Kara was now one of the 'Floor Staff', meaning she was required to ensure that the cafe floor was always monitored and that every customer had the requested girl they desired to sit with. This meant that she would have to put herself in customer view if she wanted to be requested as not many people would book time for the same day while they're already in the cafe. The booking process over the app was probably bought in so customer could make requests while they went about their day to day lives for times which suited both them and their requested attendant, meaning that it was never used while people were present in the cafe.

Kara checked her messages again and got nothing. She just seemed a bit excited about wondering who would be the first person she'd be serving. So, with not much left to do Kara headed out into the cafe now being one of the 'Floor Staff' it was her duty to make sure the cafe floor was always monitored and every customer had someone to sit with. She slowly walked around the floor looking around to see if every customer had a girl to sit with. Even going out of her way to wave at some people and say hi to others. Kara was trying to make herself known to everyone.

As she was also walking around she looked to see if any of the Cafe staff who were. Watching her earlier during her introduction were watching her again. Or maybe requesting that she take their spot as they may be needed to use the restroom.

Kara, noticing a trend with how constantly checking for requests was getting her nowhere fast, headed out to the main floor to make her presence known. Most of the staff had their section in control, as now all of the Poster Girls were on floor duty. The 'Deputy' (basically, the runner up in the contest) poster girl for Pink was taking over in Eve's absence. She looked to be a little overwhelmed by the amount of customers she now had to deal with but, if she was anything like Eve, trying to help her would only end in an argument, and everyone else knew that.

Eventually, a request came through for Kara's presence. One of the other staff members was the one who informed Kara that an ' adorable little girl with an eye-patch' was requesting her. Sierra's time with Kara possibly ended a little too soon for her liking earlier, it seemed.

As Kara scanned the floor for anyone who needed help. She saw that all the Poster Girls were on duty, She also saw another Pink Apron girl who was filling in for Eve. Seemed to be a little overwhelmed by the amount of customers she had. Kara was about to head over there to help her out. But just even trying to help might lead to another bad moment like. When Kara had her little show with Eve.

Soon enough a request did come as one of the staff members. Informed Kara that someone was requesting her. Kara knew who the girl was and headed to find Sierra. Who Kara found a short while later and took a seat beside her.

"Hello, once again how may I be of service to you?" Kara asked.

After being informed of her requested service, Kara headed over to the young girl with the eye-patch. Before Kara could even do her full speech, Sierra, like before, opened on a rather sudden probing.

"Nice performance. Did you plan for the stripping and/or toileting accident?" Sierra asked before sipping on the smoothie she had through a heart-shaped straw. "You certainly are into that kind of thing, aren't you? Your phone says it all."

Sierra like before seemed to know about what Kara did.

"Thank you, Yes I did plan for that sort of thing,." Kara says. Sierra seemed to know about what Kara did with her phone. This Kara wanted to know about there was things about Sierra that Kara needed answers to. Could she have been following Kara around all this time spying on he? "How, are you so, well informed. You seem to know about things I've done without even me saying anything on them?" Kara asked.

She then admitted something.

"Yes, I'm into that sort of thing is there a problem with it?"

Kara decided that it was pointless trying to hide her true intentions. Like normal, Sierra kept a near emotionless vigil on Kara, despite all that was being said.

"A complete pervert, like I thought." Sierra answered flatly. "I have an eye for detail, you may say."

Wait...did Kara feel two eyes looking at her from Sierra, despite how she's got an Eye-patch and all? She could just be one of these delusional 'Chuunis', but even then...

"My line of work means I'm skilled at studying every last movement you make, down to the slight twitching of your lips to preempt something you're going to say, and the flickering of your eyes to show your true intentions. The eyes are the doorway to the soul, as the saying goes. However, the soul can be moulded to suit a persona if needed. And, to answer your question, I find it to be rather creepy, but each to their own."

"Yes, I am a pervert" Kara admitted.

Sierra mentioned she had an eye for detail Kara wondered if this was due to her. Line of work or something else about her. She then felt two pairs of eyes watching her.

"What an interesting line of work maybe you can help me out. You seem to know a great many things about various things. Is there anyway I can use your services maybe a trade for a trade. I can do something for you and you can do something for me?" Kara asked.

Kara asked if Sierra could assist in any way to further Kara's skills in her current line of work. She offered a trade for a trade.

"Clear some of your other trades before you make more. You'll lose track, otherwise." Sierra cautioned Kara. "The kind of information I get can't really help you unless you're in the exact same field as me, which I don't think you could handle."

"I won't lose track you need not worry about that." Kara said.

Sierra mentioned that Kara might not be able to handle her kind of work. "I wouldn't know unless I tried so, I guess for starters that's a no then. Let me ask you this with all that you know about me do you see me as a threat?" Kara asked.

"I hope you keep to that. Failing to repay a trade can lead to dire consequences." Sierra replied.

Kara seemed adamant that she may be able to handle the line of work Sierra does and asked if she saw her as a threat.

"Yes." Sierra answered simply. "Everyone can be a threat, even the ones who seem like they're the kindest. Humans are unpredictable. All it may take is a single trigger to turn even the most devout of Samaritan into a Warmonger. Nobody is truly safe to be around. It'll do you well to keep that in mind."

"Is there any way I can change your thoughts about me being a threat. How can I prove to you that I am not one but someone who you can trust given time?" Kara asked. Kara listened to the rest of what Sierra said. As she listened she let both her eyes linger on Sierra. "Can, I ask you how you knew about the relic I have even after having never seen it before until now?"

Kara decided to try and use her eyes on Sierra trying to study her last movements. For any sign of gathering new information.

"That'll never happen." Sierra replied. "Trust is nonexistent. It is merely a flaw which prevents rational thought patterns. Everyone cannot be trusted, even me."

Kara asked about Sierra's knowledge on the relic.

"It's simple, really. Anybody who bears gifts like yourself would be able to tell. I, myself, do not possess such gifts, but I am knowledgeable about most things." Sierra explained. "Even that little girl you fantasise over getting with could instantly tell if she just put her mind to it."

Kara tried to preen as much information out of Sierra as possible by looking for body language cues. She remained as unreadable as always, not showing any hint of any particular emotion outside of neutral behaviour.

"Then why keep talking with me if I'm nothing more then a threat to you?" Kara asked.

Sierra spoke about the relic and a girl Kara fantasised over.

"There are a lot of girls I do that over I dare you to name two others. Besides, the one you already know about?" Kara tempted her.

As Kara tried to get more info off of Sierra she wasn't able to pick. Anything else up which was a little upsetting. In the meantime, Kara tried to control her emotions and movements. She didn't want to make it easy for Sierra to be able to read off of her again.

"Know thine enemy." Sierra answered. "Plus, you make an interesting conversationalist, if a little volatile and perverted."

"The Sera Twins." Sierra replied. "They count for two people, do they not? If not, then their older sister will be the second person. You are all for forbidden and taboo relationships, incest being one of them. However, as they're not blood related, it may not really count as incest, just impure thoughts about minors."

Kara tried to hid her own body language.

Sierra showed no signs of being fooled by Kara's attempts at disguising her true thoughts and feelings.

"You really need training in how not to look obvious." Sierra casually informed Kara. "You're clearly forcing a suppression of your body language in an attempt at throwing me off reading you. You just made the open book even more open."

"Then once again we are at a stalemate you know a lot about me and I know nothing on you." Kara said once again.

Sierra had hit the nail on the coffin as the Sera twins were ones. That Kara had lewd thoughts about though Haley was always at the top of that list with Holly being a close second. She said nothing on the matter though Kara did feel a little ashamed to being having said thoughts.

"Would you be willing to teach me how I can be like you and not be so easy to read?" Kara asked.

"And that is the way I will ensure it remains." Sierra concluded.

Sierra's accurate reading struck the right answer once more, leading to Kara looking quite ashamed at perversely thinking about her adopted Sisters, and even more so over the fact that they've only just hit double digits in age.

"I don't take on Apprentices or Students." Sierra answered. "They'll make my work a lot more difficult. I prefer to work alone, and my work demands that I do. Given time, I'm sure you'll pick up on a few things over your time here."

"Then there is nothing you can help me with" Kara sighed.

She needed help with several things and Sierra refused to help her out with anything. "Do, you have any sort of request you'd like me to preform while I'm still under your service?" Kara asked. Deciding to just get on with her work rather then trying to ask for anymore help.

"Shouldn't you know the kinds of services you're meant to provide?" Sierra countered. "I have no unique requests, I simply called for you to provide my opinion on the performance. You are the one who started this little Question and Answer session."

"I'm still learning things you can't expect me to know everything right away?" Kara countered back. "And since you already gave me your thoughts on how the performance went. And no longer have anything else you'd like from me. I shall be off to attend to anyone else who needs my help." Kara told her.

She got up from the table and went around searching for anyone else who needed help.

"Purple material right there. I may join this little competition, but that would make it so nobody else could win." Sierra retorted. "Guess the expected thing to say here would be 'Thank you for your service'?"

Kara left the table Sierra was at and began to mill around the Cafe once more. All the customers seemed to have at least one worker with them so there wasn't many chances to apply the things Kara had learned, at present. During this lull of activity, it may be wise to revisit some agreements which have been made and attempt to complete them.

Before Kara was out of ear shot from Sierra she turned to her once again. "I thank you for your time" Kara then left her alone. All the customers seemed to have one worker with them and Kara didn't have much else to do. So she decided to go look for Felicity to give her what she wanted and having put it off for too long. Kara let her eyes scan over the Poster Girl's on duty. One of them was the one who had wreaked the toilets but which one could it be?

Kara went in search of Felicity, who seemed to be as stuck for work as Kara was.

During the small walk between Sierra's table and the one Felicity was near, Kara looked over her knowledge on all the Poster girls to try and pinpoint who the assailant for the toilets were:

The Purple Poster girl looked as difficult to read as the rest of the purples but she didn't seem like the kind who'd enjoy practical jokes. In fact, she looked to be channelling her resentment to whomever put them in this situation into her work, making her a Nirvana to all the Purple customers. However, her facade was cracking slightly as she was bent over a little in her chair and...was that fidgeting? Could she be...?

Felicity and Florence seemed the more likely suspects, but, wouldn't that be too obvious? And what reason would they have for doing something like this, as that would mean they'd be in the same situation as everyone else?

Kate is far too airheaded to think up a convoluted plot like this, and she's got absolutely no poker face, so it couldn't possibly be her.

Eve could've been the one to do such a thing, but why would she? Could she really be that shallow, and may that be the true reason why she's taken the day off? Did she want everyone else to suffer like she did?

The Brown poster girl is an unknown variable, and it wouldn't really fit her personality.

The Navy Blues are far too refined to even begin to think up something like this.

Mia's clearly not the one who did this as, and that goes without saying.

As Kara was towards Felicity who she spotted at a table near her. Kara looked around at the other Poster Girls.

The Purple one didn't seem like someone who'd do something like that. As When Kara looked at her she seemed more upset about who did this to them. Kara saw as she bent over a little in her chair as she might be fidgeting. Kara watched her a little longer then looked over to The Green twins. There was always a chance they could have done this. But why place themselves in the same problem as everyone else?

Mia, Kate the Navy Blues and Brown poster girl. Either didn't do it or it just didn't fit in with something that they would do. That left Eve as a possible person who could have do it. As she was taking the day off it did kinda fit in with things. But there was still Leigh who could have done it or the Poster Red or Deep Blue girls. Who Kara still had not met yet she finally arrived at Felicity's table moments later.

"Are you busy?" Kara asked.

Kara had a lot of potential suspects, but no solid proof of who actually committed the crime. She'd need to gather proof, potentially by asking around or checking how people acted.

Eventually, she decided to break Felicity out of her boredom stupor.

"If you count busy as counting all the ceiling and floor tiles, then I guess I am." Felicity answered. "Got the footage, or are you just here to see lil' ol' me?"

"Yes, I have the footage and it's nice to see you to" Kara answered. She took out her phone and looked around to see that no one was watching them. She showed Felicity the footage she had taken of Mia and watched to see what Felicity's thoughts on the matter were.

"Now, that you've seen this what do you think?" Kara asked.

She stopped the footage and placed her phone away.

"Then what're you waiting for? Bring it out!" Felicity requested Kara, sounding quite excited for the prospect.

Kara played the footage, allowing for Felicity to get a clear view of the entirety of the just over a minute long clip. Once it was finished, Felicity looked visibly pleased.

"It's a little late, though. I gave you until break time, if you remember. However, as this is your first assignment, I'll be willing to overlook that small problem." Felicity began. "As for the footage, the camera's a little shaky. Were you rubbing away while recording? I wouldn't put it past you. I like how you got her little pubes in as well, it really adds to the footage."

After the footage appraisal, Felicity ran over Kara's request once more.

"So, in return, you wanna see Bryn bursting to pee and trying to seduce you at the same time? Also, you wanna have some fun letting out that pent up lust by rubbing her off as well?" Felicity clarified. "Last chance to add more. As you got such great footage, you can make **one** more request to be included in this."

Kara noticed that Felicity seemed quite excited to see the footage. She looked at her as she watched it and Felicity seemed quite pleased with what she saw. "I didn't do any sort of thing as I didn't want to be discovered are you disappointed that I didn't rub away at myself. Would you have liked to watch me do that?" Kara asked.

Felicity ran over Kara's request.

"Yes, all of those I'd like to see and do" Kara answered. She tried to think of something else that could be included into this. "As for another request to be added in can you get Bryn to reveal a secret for me?" Kara asked.

She then thought about something else to ask.

"Do you have any thoughts on who could have been the one who missed up the toilets. I've been able to learn it was a staff member but am unable to think of who could have done it?"

Kara couldn't help but counter Felicity's brazen addition to her review.

"Not really. I don't get off to watching other get off." Felicity answered.

Felicity's rundown of Kara's request was accurate enough to be accepted, including Kara's newest request.

"Details, details!" Felicity repeated. "A 'secret' is too broad a term to go off! Do you want a lewd secret, a funny secret, an embarrassing secret, an innocent secret? What kind of secret?"

Kara then asked a rather unrelated question.

"I'm not helping you with Sis's assignment." Felicity answered. "That's a test to see if you're cut out for the kind of work we do, and where you may need to improve. Ask the others, or look around to see who'll be more inclined to do such a thing, and how they may benefit from it."

Kara wasn't sure to believe Felicity or not. As she wished to know what sort of secret that Kara wanted off Bryn.

"How about a lewd secret?" Kara asked.

Felicity wasn't about to help Kara out with her assignment. Kara thought over then what Felicity had just said.

"Well, from what I've gathered so far is that Mia, Kate wouldn't do something like this. The same can be said for the Navy Blue and Brown girls. That's just from what I've seen from their sections and how they act around people. There's always the possibility that Eve could have been the one to do this as she's currently not working today. Don't you find that a little strange as the one person who might have done this not bothering to show up for work?" Kara asked.

She let Felicity take this in before she spoke again.

"Anyway Eve is here today as I've spoken with her. I'll just have to ask around and watch the others like you've pointed out."

"Any further request to narrow it down, like whether it's lewd in the ways of society, or just lewd in general? Do you wanna know what she gets off to and how she does it, or do you wanna know the last time she did something lewd?" Felicity asked. "Be as specific as you want and I'll aim to try and get it out of her."

Kara summarised her findings and her suspects.

"Eve's shallow, but she's not that shallow. If she wanted revenge for what happened, she'll target the one who caused it and them alone, aiming to pay them back three-fold for what they did to her. She wouldn't get others involved." Felicity informed Kara. "Keep searching. Normally, the most unlikely suspects are the ones who caused it all."

Kara informed Felicity that Eve was present after all.

"Then she's probably making herself invisible to all but those she wants to see her. She can do that, you know. If you've seen her, then she must've had a reason for allowing you to do so."

Once the request was finalised, set-up ensued.

"I'll need a little time to set it up. Making something so specific can take a little while. You should get it before the end of the day, so why not busy yourself while you wait? She'll come to you to start it all, I'll make it so that happens." Felicity explained to Kara. "While you wait, why not try and stop the Ice Princess over there from thawing out?"

Felicity indicated the Purple Poster girl with a slight glance.

"She looks ready to burst any second, it's a surprise she hasn't given in yet."

Felicity wanted to know more about what kind of lewd secret Kara wanted. "I'd like to know what she get's off to the one thing that turns her on the most" Kara requested. As she tried to think about what sort of things Bryn might get off to. Her train of thought was interrupted when Felicity spoke once again.

"But that still leaves two people who I can't really suspect" Kara pointed out. She meant the Red and Sky Blue poster girls who she still had yet to see. Felicity then spoke on Eve which Kara didn't care much about.

"Oh, she had a reason to talk with me I'm surprised you didn't hear what was said between us," Kara says.

Felicity needed time to set things up and requested that Kara goes and help. The Purple Poster girl out who was about to burst.

"Why, not it'll give me a chance to interact with her and the other Purple's." Kara got up. She then bid Felicity goodbye for now and walked over towards the purple poster girl. Kara savored every moment of her agony and reached her a few moments later.

"You look like you can use some help want me to cover for you?" Kara asked.

"Always getting straight to the point and not beating 'round the bush..." Felicity commented. "Truth be told, it's always good knowing what gets another off. It makes for a good bargaining chip."

"True, they're not likely to be the ones to do it as they've got separate toilets when on duty compared to the rest of us. Helps keep the age limits diverse." Felicity explained.

Kara mentioned how nobody else seemed to have heard the dispute between herself and Eve.

"Eve can make it so only the ones who she wants to hear and see her can do both. Everyone else just appears to completely disregard her existence. It's a rather handy power for Info gathering." Felicity informed Kara. "However, it doesn't come without its drawbacks."

Kara agreed to assist the Purple Poster girl, lavishing in the petite girl's anguish. Upon reaching her, it seemed like she was with a customer. One that looked rather unlike the others. Kara offered to help the troubled girl but, as expected from the purples, it wasn't a simple offer.

"A Servant of the Dark Lord, like I, does not require the feeble concern of mortals." Annmarie countered, attempting to put on a 'Dark Lord's Servant' pose. She was perhaps locked in childish delusions of Grandeur. The pose, however, wasn't held for long before the customer with her gave her a swift bop on her head, causing the girl to yelp in surprise, gasp in shock, and split the work of her hands between the small lump on her head and her lower regions.

"Be nice." The customer(?) cautioned the younger girl.

Kara as she waited for Annmarie to speak with her thought back to the last. Words that Felicity had to say to her she wondered for a moment if learning about what get's Bryn on was a good thing. While it could come in handy wouldn't it also backfire some how as well? But she didn't have time to think about Eve at the moment as Annmarie turned to her.

"Which Dark Lord do you mean?" Kara asked. Not really sure why Annmarie was acting like this maybe the customer had asked Annmarie to be like this or. It was just the way she liked to act at this time Kara took a moment to let her eyes travel up and down Annmarie's body just to get a better understanding of what the girl looked like.

Kara then turned to the customer.

"How may I be of service?" she asked.

Only to then look around the Purple Section trying to find if the Purple Apron girl she saw. Looking at her earlier during her speech on stage was on duty.

Annmarie didn't even get a chance to answer Kara's question before the bopping came. However, Kara took this chance to survey Annmarie to get a better understanding of her.

Like the other Purples in the cafe, Annmarie was wearing the signature Apron with a Goth-Loli twist. However, Annmarie's apron was decorated with small aluminum crosses around the hems and her hairpiece had a small, if rather abnormal, 'cute' looking coffin on it, with an out of place picture of a decorative black cat face on the front of it. The main outfit had a colour combination of black, purple and white. Purple being the main base of it, white working on the hems underneath the decorative crosses, and black being one of the focal colours for the bi-coloured buttons on the apron, like the hems, had small crosses on, but these were shaped in a kind of Headstone way, making it look a intriguing mixture of cute and creepy.

Annmarie's hair was a deep black colour with a feather-soft look to it. It was rather long, stretching down all of her back and pooling on the seat a little. Her eyes were a rather unique lilac colour. Whether this is down to contacts to emphasise the 'Goth' look of the purples, or her natural eye colour, was yet to be discovered. The most notable feature about her was her rather pale complexion. Unlike the other workers, she seemed to be the most pasty out of all of them. It was not an unhealthy white, but rather more of a Albino white. Her age was yet to be determined, but she didn't look much older than Lilly. Whether that is more misleading, like most of the 'older' workers in the cafe, or real is unknown.

After eyeing up Annmarie rather obviously, Kara turned her attention to the Customer, or whom was believed to be the customer out of this table's inhabitants.

"Oh, I don't need servicing. Annie's doing a fine job keeping me happy." The customer answered. She looked rather familiar...

"Sis!" Annmarie piped up, dropping her whole 'Servant of the Dark Lord' act. "Don't call me that while I'm working!"

"Why not? It suits you, and it's what I've always called you." The Customer answered.

"B-but it's embarrassing!"

Kara took the chance to look Annmarie over. She had a rather nice Goth-Loli twist that Kara found cute and was reminded of some old days when she used to dress like one. Everything about her screamed cute even the way she was acting. Kara took another chance to study Annmarie she remembered back to what Sierra had told her about the eyes being apart of the soul. So,Kara looked into Annmarie's eyes to try and find out more about her.

The customer spoke up again.

"May I join you then?" Kara asked.

She took a moment to look at the customer who seemed rather familiar. Kara turned to Annmarie and wondered if they were related or if the customer just called her that for fun.

"Can, I call you Sis to?"

Taking heed of Sierra's words that eyes were the doorways to the soul, Kara tried a little 'Soul Gazing' on Annmarie. As she was a little distracted at present, due to her current mounting need and the actions of her 'Sister', Kara managed to preen a small bit of information from it.

Closing examining the irises, it turned out that the Lilac colour was natural and not created by contact lenses. There was no glare from the lights across the iris, which instantly voided the idea of contacts being a part of it. Lilac eyes were unheard of, not even in the most rarest of Genetic traits, so there must be some reasoning behind this unique genetic trait. The one whom she called 'Sis' also had some unusual eye colour. The 'Sister's' eye colour was a rather pale blue, even more so than the Sera twins, almost like the natural blue trait had been mixed with another colour which nearly made it too pale to be recognisable.

Gleaning more from Annmarie's eyes, there was a certain...apprehension? fear? anxiety?...in the way the pupils were sized. Whether that was down to her pressing need or something more was up for interpretation. Her eyes also had a near hypnotic charm to them, almost like they were drawing Kara in, sucking her into the world that is reflected in this small girl's eyes...

After Soul gazing, Kara questioned the customer if she could sit with them.

"I'd rather you take this stubborn troublemaker to the toilets before she makes a mess." The Customer answered, prompting Annmarie to blush, whimper and look down in embarrassment. "She won't go willingly, so you may have to resort to moving her yourself." The customer sighed a little. "Seriously, she's a danger to herself sometimes. I can't help but worry about her."

Looking for more defining traits of Siblingship between the unlikely pair, it turned out that there was a striking genetic resemblance between the two. It was faint, like most sibling similarities are outside of identical twinning, but there was a definite similarity between the two. If they were related, it'll have to be from potentially two separate genetic pairings, with only one shared partner.

"You can call me that if you want, but I'm more for being the bossed around, and not the one doing the bossing." The Customer answered. "It's my day off today, and that's why I'm here keeping Annie in line and making sure she's not pushing herself too hard."

"Stop it..." Annmarie protested as she began to squirm around a little. "...i'm not a kid anymore."

"Yes you are." The Customer retorted. "You're not officially an adult until you hit 21, and you're not a teen for another quarter of a year."

Kara had tried the 'Soul Gazing' on Annmarie and since she was distracted. Kara was able to gain a small bit of info from her. What Kara was able to gain was that the Lilac color was natural and not created by the contact lenses she had never really seen someone with this type. Of eye color before and the girl next to her had a rather pale blue eye color. Which reminded Kara of the Sera twins,

Kara was also seen as being able to pick up that. Fear or anxiety were in Annmarie's eyes she found herself being drawn into them and wanted nothing more to keep. Staring into them but the customer spoke again.

"If you wish I can look after her while you're not around?" Kara offered. She was going to enjoy taking Annmarie to the toilets. She reached over and took the girl's hand "we should get you to the toilets" Kara told Annmarie as she started to get up trying to gently pull Annmarie with her,

"You work here to?" Kara asked. She heard the customer liked to be bossed around. Kara felt a rush of excitement run through her body. This could be a lot of fun if she was given a chance to act on it.

"Annmarie your Sis is right you're still a kid but a rather cute one at that."

After the slight near hypnotism, Kara decided to act upon Annmarie's Sister's concern. She tried gently tugging Annmarie up from her seat, but she appeared as stuck as an immovable object.

"Her stubbornness is one of her cutest, if a little endearing, traits." Annmarie's sister replied. "It's also what leads her into situations like this." She added in, indicated the fact that Annmarie wasn't budging from her seat. "She's probably left it too long again and can't move for fear of losing it."

The comment from her sisters caused Annmarie' to tense up, whimper in a mixture of straining and worry, as her free hand was holding a deathgrip over her lower regions.

"Yeah, I work here. Just not in the 'all ages' section." Annmarie's sister admitted. "My name's Cecile, but you can call me 'Sis' like Annie does, if you want."

Upon Kara complimenting Annmarie cuteness, while also throwing in a taunt about her 'Kid'-like qualities, Annmarie just simply blushed deeper and stared at the floor, while also trembling a little due to her current predicament.

Eventually, after things got a little too overwhelming for her, Annmarie finally caved in to her need, possibly because of a leak, or something, if the gasp and stronger grip she did was to go by.

"I can't move...I'll pee if I do." Annmarie admitted, her voice quiet from strain and bashfulness. "C-carry me..."

Annmarie wasn't moving so Kara tried again and again. The same results came around and this was starting to become a problem.

"I need to find a way to move her somehow as having an accident wouldn't due to her any good." Kara said. Kara watched as Annmarie was holding her lower regions in a death grip. Kara also learned that the customer did work here and her name was Cecile. "It's nice to meet you Cecile I'm Kara," she said.

Annmarie then seemed to blush deeper and was not trembling. She also felt Annmarie grip her hand for stronger then before. She needed help fast and asked Kara to carry her.

"I-I'll see what I can do," Kara said.

She let go of Annmarie's hand and picked her up. She held the poor girl in a hug like motion with her arms wrapped around Annmarie. Along with her right hand resting on the girl's bottom as a means to hold her.

"We will make it in time"

Kara started to hurry along with Annmarie to the restroom.

"I hope we can meet under better circumstances next time."" Cecile commented. "If you could talk some resignation into Annie, then perhaps she'll be a little less of a stubborn wall to go around."

Eventually, Kara got the message that Annmarie wasn't going to move through conventional means. She then opted for the only other option, to carry the girl.

Despite how she looked, Annmarie was actually really light. She had some weight to her, but that was expected, but her overall weight felt much lighter, even more so than the Sera Twins, so to speak, almost like her bones were designed to be less dense. If the Raven-like plumage feel and look to her hair was anything to go by, perhaps this wasn't too far from the truth. However, less dense bones also means they're more likely to break easier when roughhoused.

Kara's original attempt at carrying Annmarie soon had to be changed, as Kara's front was getting quite warm and wet due to Annmarie's spread legs. If holding was one thing she really needed, she'd have to be carried in a more embarrassing way, a princess carry. The wetness, while quite apparent, was soon cut off by Annmarie tightly closing her legs around Kara.

"Gotta...keep closed..." Annmarie informed Kara in rather broken sentence structure.

"I'm sure that we can you could always request me if you'd like" Kara told Cecile. "I'll see what I can do" she added. Before leaving the table as she carried the girl she felt that Annmarie was really light. She didn't want to harm the girl so she carried her normally and lightly. But during her attempt at carrying her. Kara felt her front getting quite warm due to Annmarie's spread legs.

Annmarie tightly closed her legs around Kara. Who tried to move the girl into a princess like carry she even added her own hand. Between Annmarie's legs adding her own deathgrip upon the girl's small hand.

"You'll make it" Kara told her. Which was now seeming far from the truth.

Catching on to the dangers of forcing the dams apart, Kara changed her carrying position to a princess one. As one of her hands was now supporting Annmarie's head, the softness of her hair was more apparent. It felt as soft as a raven chick's down feathers, almost pillow-soft in texture. Nestling among hair as soft as hers must be quite the treat, possibly only reserved for her more favoured customers.

Kara tried to encourage Annmarie.

"Please...I hope...don't wanna..." Annmarie squeaked out. By the looks of the slight bulge in her bladder area, she'd possibly been holding on for quite some time and her hold was likely crumbling, however, possible adopting the stubbornness from the girl herself, her bladder refused to fully give way. Her apron was quite damp on the lower half near her clenched hands, but the dark colour of the apron meant it was nearly unnoticeable.

Kara was enjoying the softness of carrying Annmarie and could have held. Her like this all day but with more pressing matters she couldn't enjoy it as much, "I know what you mean, but you should have taken care of this sooner. Does this happen often to you?" Kara whispered. As she hurried her pace to the restroom.

Kara could feel that Annmarie's apron was quite damp near her clenched hands. And Kara gave Annmarie's hand a squeeze. "We will make it I know we will" the toilets were just ahead of them and Kara moved faster. She added her left hand to hold onto Annmarie's behind under her dress.

The only comment Annmarie had to Kara's question was a whimper. An indirect answer. If what Cecile said was true, then this may happen quite a bit. However, without conclusive evidence, this may have just been a one-off due to the current situation at the Cafe. More research may be needed.

Kara hurried along towards the toilets, doing all that was possible to prevent the girl in her arms from facing a humiliating defeat.

"Staff,,,not public..." Annmarie interjected, "Not public..."

A part of Kara wished to learn if this happened to Annmarie more then normally. As she didn't respond this gave Kara a moment to try something out. She decided to use the ring on Annmarie she felt a little bad about doing something like this but. If she could help the girl out with what Kara might find out it had it's uses.

Annmarie wished to use the Staff ones not public.

Kara changed directions and headed towards the staff ones. While she used the ring to check on Annmarie to see if her needs happened more.

Kara's want for the full story prompted her to attempt to shatter Annmarie's exterior Persona.

Kara wasn't able to get the full story before being chased out by a Spectral Raven in Annmarie's mind, but she did pick up on this:

'...fourth time...just like...ago...Sis...help...'

Not much of an answer...

Taking into account Annmarie's request, Kara quickly changed direction and headed towards the staff toilets. Thankfully, there was no line for them at the moment. Hastily heading inside, there was around three stalls in this much smaller toilet, but all were, thankfully, vacant.

Kara wasn't able to get the full story as she was chased out by a Spectral Raven. She was able to get something small for a fourth time with her Sis helping out. This made Kara want to ask Cecile about what happened during that time or ask Annmarie later.

Kara reached the staff bathroom and headed inside. She saw the three stalls and quickly opened one up she placed Annmarie down for a brief moment. "Sorry about what I'm about to do but you need help" Kara gently pushed Annmarie onto the toilet and pushed her to skirt up out of the way. To see the girl's underwear which she looked at for a moment. Then removed her hands from her crotch and pulled down the girl's underwear quickly as she could.

"Now go pee," Kara said as she started to back out of the stall.

Kara pushed aside the concerns for the broken message she extracted from Annmarie's mind and quickly aimed to aid the girl's plight.

Wasting no time upon entry, Kara quickly rushed inside the middle stall, as that was the closest to the door, and plopped Annmarie down onto the toilet. She hastily issued an apology for her next action and then swiftly lifted up Annmarie's apron, taking in the look of her chosen underwear,

Annmarie's current underwear was a set of white-based panties with a multicoloured star pattern covering them. Typical children's underwear. The kind which can be picked up cheaply in a 5-pack at a local clothing store. While perfectly functional for their purpose, and relatively trendy, they were still quite tacky compared to the luxurious underwear that the Sera Sisters normally wear. They had a significantly large darkened pale yellow patch over the crotch, nearly covering the whole piece of material over that place, and allowing for a slight see-through appearance to them, reeling off a faintly visible version of the adorably small hairless vulva of this troubled girl.

Annmarie looked too concerned with her current problem to even comprehend that Kara was doing a less than savoury conclusion to her 'white knight' act. Kara then practically dragged down Annmarie's panties, prompting the reflexive action of her moving her hands to prevent them from tearing.

As soon as the panties were down, a sheer torrent of gushing, warm, pale yellow liquid shot out of her like a waterfall, slightly soaking Kara's still moving hands, as the smaller girl's bladder began to visible deflate as a sigh of pure bliss escaped Annmarie. Lost in the euphoria of a release, she didn't even notice that Kara was there, or that the stall's door was wide open, and the doorway leading into the cafe was still closing.

When Kara saw Annmarie's panties she thought they looked cute. She could see the large darkened pale yellow patch over the crotch. And was able to see a small hairless vulva of the poor girl. While Kara wished to look more she was more concerned with helping the girl out. Rather than being a pervert. Annmarie was also more concerned about her own problem then what Kara was doing to her.

With Annmarie's panties down the girl went pee. She felt her hands get wet as she smaller girl's bladder soaked them. Kara watched for a moment glad she was able to help the girl and then closed the stall door behind her. As she left Annmarie to do her own business as she washed her hands in the sink. When Kara was done and dried her hands she waited for Annmarie and spoke up again.

"You, really need to take better care of yourself. When you feel the need to go you should just hurry and go to the bathroom" Kara tells her. "But if you keep having problems like this a lot maybe you should wear some protection." Kara added.

Kara left Annmarie to take care of her need, closing the stall door behind her as she left. Around nearly a full minute later, the pattering sound of Annmarie's stream began to die down into a steady drip chain. To be able to produce such a consistent flow like that for as long as she did stood testament to how much the poor girl was holding back.

Moments later, accompanied by a toilet flush, Annmarie left the stall she was in and quietly headed over to the sink, not wanting to meet Kara's gaze. Acting like a 'Big Sister', Kara began to reel off cautionary warnings to the still slightly dazed girl.

"I tried to but the toilets were always full and I had tons of bookings." Annmarie protested. "I'm not a baby! I don't need to wear those things!"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that until the girl's toilets are fixed." Kara told her. As Annmarie went over to the sink. "It was just a thought nothing more it's up to you on what you decide to do." she added.

Once Annmarie was done Kara and her left the staff bathrooms. Walking back towards the table where Cecile was at.

"How long have you been working here?" Kara asked

"So don't pester me to do things I'm already doing." Annmarie concluded. "And I'm not wearing them, no matter what."

Annmarie's stubbornness seems to have returned full force after her near miss. Trying to convince her to do anything different than what she wants to do will take a whole lot of work. It may be nearly impossible for Kara to sway her at present.

Once the pair had finished up, they headed back to the Purple Section. Annmarie looked a little uncomfortable still wearing the rather damp panties she'd nearly drenched mere minutes ago.

"Since this place opened." Annmarie answered. "I think I was as old as that crazy Green girl when I first started here."

"I won't pester you I was only trying to help that's all" Kara says. As she was just trying to help a fellow coworker out nothing more. So Kara just dropped the subject and tried to think about something else to talk about.

Annmarie had been working here since the cafe began.

"Which crazy Green girl do you mean?" Kara asked.

Kara asked for a more conclusive explanation of which 'Crazy Green' Annmarie meant.

"That weird one that jumped off the stage after your performance earlier." Annmarie answered. "She's so noisy and far too energetic."

As they were nearing the table, Annmarie stopped Kara.

"Go wait by Sis. I've got something to do first." Annmarie instructed Kara. "Don't follow me."

Annmarie then headed off towards the Staff Room. It was possibly quite obvious what she was intending to do.

"Oh, you mean Tama she isn't crazy she a nice friend" Once at the table Kara was told to wait while Annmarie went to go change.

"Okay." Kara said.

One she left Kara was left alone with Cecile.

"She made it in time."

"She's crazy and weird and too energetic and noisy." Annmarie repeated.

Once Annmarie had parted from Kara, Kara was left with Cecile. Sensing the impending question, Kara provided her answer before even being asked.

"Just about, by the looks of things." Cecile answered. "Did she give you any trouble?"

"Yes, I get that she is totally like that but she's nice once you get to know her." Kara told her.

Cecile asked if Annmarie gave her any trouble.

"Not really, she seemed rather helpful just asking but how often does this sort of thing happen. To her as I tried to give her some suggestions on things to do in the future?" Kara asked.

"That makes a pleasant change. She was probably too worried about soaking you to act stubborn." Cecile replied with a smile. "It's not really something I should be telling you. Also, it's not really something you ask after meeting someone for the first time."

"Sorry, about asking that then." Kara even though she wanted to know more about Annmarie's problem. Wasn't going to push at gaining any other info off of Cecile right now. Then remembering that Cecile liked to be bossed around Kara tried to think of a way to do that without upseting her. But she couldn't really think of anything at this time.

"In time, maybe Annie herself will be willing to tell you, but that's being hopeful." Cecile answered. "Speaking of, here she comes now."

As Cecile pointed out, Annmarie was just making her way back to the table, taking a seat without regarding Kara, prompting her Sister to chide her a little.

"Annie, what're you forgetting?" Cecile questioned her sister.

"Nothing, as far as I know." Annmarie answered obliviously before receiving a flick to her forehead from Cecile.

"Wrong answer. You're forgetting your manners"

Rubbing the small red mark on her forehead, Annmarie turned towards Kara and showed her gratitude in her own way.

"I suppose you make a useful Servant." Annmarie informed Kara. "Though, you could do something about that ceaseless questioning of yours."

"In a language we all understand, she's saying 'Thank you, but don't ask or talk about this with others'." Cecile translated.

Annmarie soon returned to join the pair after Cecile pointed it out. When she returned she seemed to forget Kara was even there.

"Do, Purple's always act like this?" Kara asked.

There was a spat between the pair and Annmarie was flicked on the forehead.

"You're welcome my mistress," Kara says. Trying to make it look like she was a servant.

"Annie's a special case, but that's kind of them in a nut-shell." Cecile explained. "If you get more than a single sentence out of them, without some kind of smart remark mixed in, it's a good sign,"

After the translation for Chuuni/Purple speak was given, Kara decided to act upon the 'Master/Servant' relationship. This prompted a small smile from Annmarie, possibly the only smile she's given for the time Kara has been with her.

"I may call upon you again if needed, but don't get too hopeful." Annmarie continued.

"She means 'If I need help, and no one else is around, you'll be the one I may go to'." Cecile translated.

"No I don't!" Annmarie countered, looking a little flushed for some reason.

"I wouldn't say Annie here's a special case she's just different then others." Kara said. She looked at the other Purple's and wondered if they were all alike.

When Kara saw Annie smile she knew of a small way to act around her. That might break the ice between them. "I live only to serve my mistress," Kara said. Then she learned that Annmarie might go to her again if she was in trouble.

"If my mistress needs help then I shall help her." Kara gave Annmarie a pat on the head.

"Different in a way that makes her endearing, yet also irresistibly adorable. You wouldn't believe that she can't even- " Cecile was about to continue until Annmarie cut her off.

"Don't say another word!" Annmarie cut in. "I'll hate you for all eternity if you do!"

"Tempting offer, but I'll have to pass. Being hated by you would be too much for my heart to bear."

"Well, it better be!"

The 'Master/Servant' act continued, and it seemed to be a surefire way to gain some compliance from the 'Servant of the Dark Lord'.

"Your dedication is most admirable, but you've yet to prove your worth in your service." Annmarie continued. "You have only served me once, and in a situation where it was not entirely needed."

Kara was about to learn something interesting from Cecile about Annie. But Annie cut her off and they argued for a small bit before finishing. The 'Master/Servant' act went on some more between Kara and Annmarie.

"How may I prove myself to you, how may I serve you, my mistress?" Kara asked. She then took a moment to look at what time it was and wonder if her canceled request would truly show up.

Brushing aside the earlier near-reveal of some potentially juicy information, Kara continued her act to please Annmarie.

"You wish to follow in my wake, do you not?" Annmarie answered. "The Dark Lord themselves has gifted me with insight into your assigned circle of the nine hells."

" 'You want to become a Purple, don't you? I think you'd make a great Purple.' " Cecile translated.

"Prove to me your allegiance by showing your dedication to the circle of Resentment."

" 'Go try out being a Purple. If you do well, you'll make a nice companion when I'm all alone.' "

"That's not what I said at all! I'm not lonely!" Annmarie protested.

"You're just so cute when you act defiant." Cecile countered.

Kara still wished to know what Cecile was going to say about Annie but now wasn't the time. As Annmarie spoke once more.

"Yes, I do I wish to learn your ways please teach me?" Kara asked. While Kara wasn't sure if she wanted to become a Purple or not it seemed like the best chance to learn. Just what sort of things they did or learn more about them.

Kara learned she needed to go out and show if she had. What it takes at being a Purple which seemed both hard and easy enough. "I will show you, mistress, that I have what it takes I shall make you and the Dark Lord proud," Kara stated.

She got up from the table first Kara looked around the Purple section. Just to get another understanding of how the Purple's acted with customers. She watched for a short while before moving out to see if any other Purple's were requesting to take a bathroom break. So Kara could take their spot for a while or that a customer might be requesting her.

Kara accepted the task given by Annmarie.

"We shall be watching your progress." Annmarie answered as Kara headed off to try and act Purple-like.

Firstly, it seemed like the customers picked which Purple they wanted to be with. Each Purple had a unique way of carrying out their duties. Some did so with outright ignoring the customer, and others went for a more direct approach. Regardless of style, each Purple customer seemed to enjoy the Purple's company. There didn't seem to be a specific way one must act to be considered 'Purple', but it was more in the non-verbal actions. The disinterest in the customer's life story, the berating of a failed relationship, the overt ignoring of a customer's heartfelt confession of appreciation and friendship. This section seemed to be the most complicated out of all of the ones Kara had seen. Being a Purple seemed to be more of a psychological mindset rather than physical behavioural traits.

Next, Kara looked for more troubled Purples she could step in for. There seemed to be at least two tables with Purples on who looked a little distracted. Both of the tables had an even mix of male and female customers. No purple worked alone, it appeared. Annmarie was probably a special case in that manner. Even if she did step in for one, she'd likely just be watching a Purple go about their duty for a while.

Kara learned that each Purple had their own way of acting around a customer. As they carried out some unique ways of acting around them from ignoring the customer while others. Went with a more direct approach. Each customer seemed to enjoy the Purple's company and from what she saw and learned it seemed more like a psychological mindset than a physical one.

Kara saw that no Purple worked alone and they two Purple's looked distracted. Kara decided to help one of them out and went to the nearest one. She leaned down towards her and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Go take care of your need I'll take over for you until you get back?" Kara whispered.

From such a direct approach with no introduction, Kara's action was met with a trademark Purple response. The girl who she tried to swap with just regarded her with an icy glare, not even acknowledging her, before simply pushing her chair back and heading off. The customers didn't notice Kara's approach, or the disengage from the Worker, and just kept trying to break the silence from the other worker. Who simply just flicked her hair to the side and turned away from the customer's insistent requests for her to talk.

The girl Kara covered for gave her an icy glare which in her first act of being Purple. Kara returned that icy glare with one of her own. Kara took the seat she noticed that the other customer was. Trying to engage in small talk with the other Purple who flicked her hair and ignored them. Kara followed suit at first she ignored the customers who tried to talk with her. By either flicking her hair or even adding in a yawn like she was growing bored.

For a moment she listened to what the customer tried to say.

Kara tried to replicate the Purple's behavioural patterns, but her actions were nothing more than mere copies of a much greater skill. Physical actions are only the minority of Purple etiquette, the majority lies in the body language, eye contact (or lack thereof) and simple resentment in their mannerisms. If Kara was to perfect the Purple lifestyle, she must become one with the emotion of resentment.

While making lacking imitations of Purple actions, Kara tried to listen in to why the customers were trying to break this girl's silence. They seemed to be trying to gain the upper hand in the contest Leigh put forward by asking for inside information in the 'new worker's' typing. They wanted to know whether Leigh, or any other worker or management for that matter. already had a type in mind for the new worker, or whether they posed this contest to gain some ideas.

Seeing as this was the first time Kara was acting Purple. She didn't seem to get it down right away as the way she was acting. Was just a mere copy of how the others were acting Kara tried to change her ways. She took a moment to look at the customers then look away by looking elsewhere. Then Kara tried to grow angry with all the talking going on from the customers by looking like she was about to blow a fuse. It was Kara who broke the silence first.

"On and on and on don't you ever shut up!" Kara told the customers. Kara tried to say it in a way that wouldn't upset the customers themselves. But more in a way that they might like or be used to when a Purple did speak to them.

She also learned about what the customers were talking about. That being on who was gaining the upper hand in the contest by asking information on it.

"No, cares about some stupid contest as I believe it's just a stupid waste of time," Kara said.

Kara, once more, tried and failed to be purple. The personality she was displaying, as was now evident in the slight twist in conversation, was more along the lines of Brown or an ignored Pink. Thankfully, the other Purple decided that leading by example was needed, and finally ended her silence.

"Such desperation is disgusting. Are you really that fixated on leching over the girls here like a perverted old man?" The Purple curtly informed the gathered masses, keeping an expected even temperament, despite the venom in the words she was using. "Why not crawl back into the gutters you came from?"

No matter what she did Kara just couldn't quite grasp what is was to be purple. She had tried her own ways and be looking around at the other purples. Who were currently working and tried to follow their lead but still she failed. The purple next to Kara finally spoke up to help Kara out.

Kara not really knowing what to say remained quiet she wanted to speak. But was afraid of failing again and it was starting to eat away at her.

After trying and failing multiple times, Kara decided to just fill in the seat space rather than the action space. The other Purple on the table had gathered nearly all of the customer's interest as she'd finally broken her silence to deliver an expected 'Purple Service'.

Shortly after the silence was broken, the staff member, whom Kara had covered, had returned to the table.

Kara watched how the other Purple was doing and tried to take mental notes. So that the next time she tried out herself she might be able to handle it this time without making a fool of herself. The other Purple soon returned and Kara left the table. Kara thought about maybe trying to talk with one of the Purple's to learn about what it took to be one.

She looked around to try and find any other Purple's who were currently alone. To talk to and learn about what it takes.

After swapping back out with the Purple, Kara went searching the section once more.

Due to the shortage of Purples, it was very hard finding a Purple who was free for a basic chat. The only ones who were free were either swapping out with another or having a short break between bookings. With the way things were, it would be easier to request to shadow a Purple on Duty rather than find one to talk to between bookings. Annmarie had a few customers with her, since her sister had headed off, and had a few free spaces at the table if Kara wanted to silently watch someone on duty. However, time was ticking on and it was nearing the last hour of work time.

While searching it was hard to find a free Purple who. Was free for a basic chat and the ones who were free were busy doing their own swapping with others or having a short break. As Kara looked around she saw that Annmarie was with a few customers. Needing help she quickly went over to the table and took a seat silently and started to watch how things went.

Kara decided to seek guidance from the Poster Girl of the Apron colour.

Unlike the others, Annmarie's purple traits only came out when she was acting all Chuuni. Her 'Servant of the Dark Lord' persona was a huge hit with her customers. However, she never regarded them as more than 'Sacrifices to the Dark Lord'. Her terseness came from her reluctance to give away personal information and hide behind a superior persona. However, when the customer's were able to shatter this persona, her true charm came out. Breaking the persona by asking questions which she didn't want to answer, or were too embarrassing to answer, left her in the cute state she was in when talking to her Sister. This is where her true charm lay. She had a bright future as a Teal when she outgrew her Chuuni, and Leigh possibly knew this.

While Kara watched she learned that Annmarie's purple traits came out only. When she was acting all Chuuni this made it hard for Kara to learn her own ways because. She didn't want to try and act in someone else's way but her own. But she tried to learn several ways that she might be able to use some of what she learned from Annmarie and use it in her own way.

Kara observed the alien actions of Chuunibyou, not following how to actually accurately portray such a strange personality defect. She couldn't learn a lot from this kind of behaviour, but she could pick up on wording (outside of the Chuuni roleplay) and what some customers are looking for. The customer's interests were as diverse as the Purple's behaviour, attracting to a suitable Purple who fulfilled their fantasy. Annmarie's customers seemed to mostly be Senior School/College females who just loved breaking her Chuuni and leaving her as a shy girl. Some even went as far as ruffling Annmarie's plumage-like hair, prompting her to pout and try to reaffirm her Persona, but only make herself more of a cute target for mischief.

As Kara watched Annmarie she also looked at the customers to see how. They were taking everything in with the way Annmarie was acting. She watched them closely followed again by looking at Annmarie. Kara was like a student trying to learn from her teacher. Kara could see that most of the customers were trying to make Annmarie into the type of girl Kara had seen when she spoke to her earlier. She found this cute herself and while learning decided to try out acting or taking what she learned from being a Chuuni from Annmarie.

And attempt her own style of acting Kara tried really hard this time to get things right.

Kara intently studied how Annmarie was acting, taking in every quirk and trait she was displaying and trying to emulate that in her own performance. If she does well enough, she may spark a little Roleplay between the pair, which may work in her favour.

Kara studied Annmarie as best that she could. Taking in every quirk and trait that was displayed to her. Then tried to think of the best way emulate it into her own way. Kara decided to go with her being the servant of Annmarie and act the way she did. Before she was told to try out acting like a Purple on her own.

Kara pulled off a mildly convincing 'Servant' act with Annmarie, prompting her own addition to the conversations. The customer's interest was now moved from poking through Annmarie's Chuuni personality to getting to know her latest 'Servant'.

Annmarie, catching on to Kara's idea, began to ad-lib in her own little performance.

Annmarie's support helped to fully include Kara in the general conversation going around the table. The customer's interest was now turned to trying to learn as much about the rather interesting 'Servant'.

Kara was able to gain the attention of the customers with her 'Servant' act. It also helped that Annmarie was there to add support. They seemed to wish to ask her questions and Kara wasn't sure how she'd act when she was asked a question. Thinking it over she decided to ask them a question.

"H-Hi..." Kara greeted them.

She was trying to pull off a little scared act by making this her first time.

Kara decided to go for a 'Scared' act to open with. As these customers were used to Annmarie's personality shifts, the 'Scared' act worked, to some extent.

"How long have you been working here?" One of the Senior School customers asked. "From the looks of your performance earlier, I'd think at least a few months. It was a little patchy in places, but you had good teamwork with the others."

Kara's act seemed to work for now at least and one customer asked her a question.

"I-I just s-started here yesterday a-and I've never done a p-performance before," Kara told the girl it was true. She did have some good teamwork with others when she was herself.

When Kara confessed that she'd only started yesterday, more question came through.

"So you're the new staff member everyone's talking about?" One of the College customers asked. "You seem more like a Teal than a Purple at the moment. How're you finding the job? Have you made lots of friends?"

More questions came and Kara for now still tried to keep up her. 'Servant' act but as time wore on she started to change meaning she was slowly starting to come out of her shell.

"Yes, I am" Kara answered. "I'm f-finding the job to be really fun there is so, much to learn and some parts are really hard to. I've made several friends already including my mistress right here." Kara added. She then padded Annie on the head.

Kara's 'Servant' act carried on strong, but was starting to become less reserved and more overt. She even went as far as patting Annmarie on the head. She looked a little shocked at first, but soon melted into the headpats like a good Chuuni would. One thing stood out the most, though, and that was...

...the tantalising softness of Annmarie's hair. It felt like freshly fallen snow, as soft as the softest pillow known. Her hair seemed to fall between Kara's fingers and spring back to its original position, regardless of the pressure applied during the patting process. It was really hard to pull your hand away once you start.

"I'm so jealous!" The Senior School girl cut in. "Annie never lets me pat her head!"

"I wanna pat her head too!" The College girl added in.

"Annie's hair is the softest thing I've ever felt." One of the other Senior School girls interjected. "You'll be patting it all day if you're not careful."

Kara's 'Servant' was becoming less reserved and she knew she had made a mistake. She tried to regain what she had lost but was starting to worry that she might mess up again. And as Kara padded Annmarie's hair it felt like fresh snow and was as soft as a pillow. Kara tried to pull her hand away felt was unable too and was now patting it for longer then she wished.

Kara tried to pull her hand away, but the softness of Annmarie's hair beckoned to her and she found herself forced to comply. Such a delectable softness should be patted, it demanded to be patted. Moving away after just starting would be like taunting it, giving a little and not finishing the job. While Kara had experience with denial of releases, this hair couldn't be denied. It had to be sated.

Seeing Kara's overtness with patting Annmarie's head sparked the rest of the table to begin to experience the greatness of Annmarie's hair. The Customer's who'd never patted Annmarie's head before were starting to do so, prompting the receiver of the pats to try and protest, only to fall victim to the attention and smile happily, giggling to herself a little like a child receiving praise. This just added another degree of absolute irresistible adorableness to Annmarie. She carried loads of different sides which most were not privy too.

Kara again and then again tried to pull her hand away. From Annie's head but the softness of her hair beckoned and was forced to comply. It seemed like the hair was demanding that it be patted and sated which Kara found slightly annoying. The other customers then started to pat Annmarie's head which just added another cuteness factor to Annmarie.

In the meantime Kara looked around to see if anyone was watching.

The pat-fest going on at Annmarie's table was drawing quite the crowd. Seeing someone as stony-faced as Annmarie turned into a giggling ball of adorableness was next to unheard of in the Cafe. There was murmurs going around the Cafe that the 'New Girl' had 'tamed the Dark Lord's Servant'. Even Leigh and Kiki were watching the patting, even going as far as leaving door duty to watch it from the counter's viewpoint.

"More..." Annmarie purred under the pats. "I wuv pat-pats."

Annmarie seemed to have turned into an exact opposite of the persona she kept showing.

The pat-fest had soon gathered quite the crowd as people. Watching Annmarie turn into a giggling ball of cuteness. Murmers then were passed around that Kara had tamed Annmarie and even Leigh and Kiki was watching the pat-fest. Annie demanded more and Kara and the others were forced to comply.

Kara kept up the head pats for the time being.

"Patting..." Annmarie mumbled under her content noises. "Wuv patting..."

As the patting and stroking carried on, eventually Annmarie seemed to have drifted off into a pleasant sleep, mumbling about being patted for 'being a good Annie' and doing her 'Annie-solute best'. This was potentially the secret side of Annmarie which remained untyped in the cafe, at present. Upon Annmarie drifting off to sleep, the compulsion to pat wore off, returning the wills of the patters back to them.

Annmarie soon drifted off to sleep and she started to mumble something. With Annie asleep Kara was able to finally pull her hand away. It was a little sore and cramped up from all the patting she had done. This also left her alone with the customers who being a little scared she'd mess up again. Told the customers she was going to get Annie a pillow.

Kara left the Purple and went in search of a pillow.

After the compulsive patting, Kara was left alone with customers she knew nothing about. Not wanting to risk messing up, she proposed that she'll fetch a pillow for Annmarie. The nearest pillows were in the Yellow section, as lots of catnaps and Siestas go on there. Finding the fluffiest pillow available, which wasn't already claimed by the cat-like workers in the Yellows section, was quite a monumental task, but was achievable in the end.

Annmarie had her pillow, the customers had their fill of ultra-soft patting, and Kara was, once more, left alone with the customers.

Kara was able to get Annie and pillow and soon returned. Once more she was left alone with the customers. Who she knew nothing about which left her in quite a bad spot. Not knowing what to do and now wishing Annie was awake Kara went on to act like her 'Servant' self.

As there was now a lull in activity due to the Purple Mastermind sleeping, there wasn't much the Customers could really do.

"I guess we should be letting her sleep, now." A College age customer commented. "It was possibly the best booking in a while."

The Customers were all in unanimous agreement that the content of the booking, while being short, was well worth it. They even wished to potentially book Kara and Annmarie together at a later date, with a little less compulsive patting. The outcome of the booking was more than they could have asked for, and they're loving Annmarie a lot more after seeing all those hidden sides of her. All in all, they believed that Kara and Annmarie were a great pair to book for some lighthearted conversation and relaxing therapeutic patting.

With not much left the due with Annie asleep. The customers decided to let her sleep for now and said it was the best booking they had for a while.

"I'm happy that you enjoyed it." Kara told them.

It was soon wished upon that they could book Kara and Annie again at a later date. Since both girls made a great pair. Kara agreed to the booking and would let Annie know when she woke up. A while later the customers left and Kara was alone with the sleeping Annie. With not much else to do Kara looked around the Cafe in search of Chloe to see if she came in today or not.

After being left alone with the mewling while sleeping Annie, Kara looked around to see if the one person she'd been dreading to encounter was inside the Cafe...

and she was...

All the way over in the Green Section, Kara noticed Felicity and Florence with a rather lifeless looking Chloe. She didn't even appear to be dressed for the occasion like last time. This time, she was in what looked more like sleepwear: A bright pink short-sleeved hooded tank-top with panda ears and nose on the tip of the hood, branded with the Pandamonium logo in the middle of the tank-top, a pair of bright pink sleep shorts which looked more like hot-pants in length, and a pair of bright and dark pinked striped slipper socks. Over her socks, it appeared that whomever took her out had just thrown on a pair of trainers for suitable going-out footwear.

In her arms, Chloe was hugging a small tattered handmade Pandera plushie like a small child would as a comfort item. Her hair was rather messy, and not neatly combed like it was earlier, and her eyes with red with tears. She wasn't crying at present, but it didn't seem like it'd been long since she last was. Chloe, also, wasn't talking at all, despite how the Twins were trying to get her to, or so it seemed from this distance. Due to the noise of the Cafe, Kara would have to get quite close to be able to hear what they were saying. She wasn't alone on the table, however, as Nicholas was with her, wearing a rather different attire.

From here, Kara could just make out the tell-tale look of a black leather trench-coat, black jeans and black leather shoes. On his hands he also had black leather fingerless gloves, with some rather intimidating looking metal tips to the knuckles. Either Nicholas had entered a Goth phase after Chloe's plight, or whether he was dressed for a more darker goal, was yet to be known. Nicholas was the one doing all the talking, with Chloe only nodding or shaking her head at times when she couldn't withhold an answer.

As Kara looked around to see if Chloe had arrived at the Cafe her search was true. She indeed had arrived she was sitting in the Green section with Florence and Felicity. However she looked rather lifeless for some reason like she had been dragged here or just arrived hastily dressed, She was holding a handmade Pandera plushie. Kara was able to tell that she had been crying a lot and she appeared not to be talking even with the twins trying to get her to. Kara wasn't able to hear what was being said and thought of moving closer.

That's when she spotted Nicholas who went through some sort of change. He was dressed in goth attire and from what Kara saw he appeared to be doing all the talking Kara. Slowly moved forwards wanting to know what was being said. She found an empty table away from them that she moved to and sat down. Due to the noise of the Cafe Kara tried to use the ring to be able to pick up on what they were all talking about.

Kara, upon noticing the arrival of her broken plaything, tried to stealthily listen in on what was being said. She tried to us the ring...

...but it didn't have that kind of power.

Kara's ring, as was instructed earlier, could only link to the earring which Kiki possessed. It could not be used to listen in to conversations with no link to its partnered item. The mind-reading power the ring possessed could only be used on a single target, and not a group. It's not powerful enough to do that, at present. This left Kara with limited options. She could brazenly head over there and listen in, potentially prompting a rather unsavoury encounter, or she could just leave it and try another way. She could target a single one of them, but they may know it's being done...

Kara was only able to hear something small. It was mentioned that some sort of thing didn't have that kind of power. Kara wasn't sure what Nicholas was talking about and wanted to know more. But even with the rings help she wasn't able to listen to the whole group chat. She even thought of heading over there but didn't want to be found out.

Kara closed her eyes and tried to use some magic to listen in closely. To what was being said as she tried to use it to block out the other voices from around the cafe so that. She could hear only Nicholas, Felicity and her sister.

After noticing the ring failed to provide, Kara tried the old fashioned way, using classic powers. However, this may have not been a good idea, considering that she's trying to use it on people at mostly higher magical prowess than herself.

Kara didn't know any power which could provide that kind of utility. Trying to read the wind is useless as they're inside a building, and, even then, it can only work if the wind is blowing in her direction.

The spell Kara cast was unable to do what she wished to it so, she stopped trying magic. Looking around she spotted another empty table closer to them but within sight of being seen if she sat there. Looking around Kara tried to think of another way she could cloak herself in shadows and fly over the table and hover there and listen in. But that might get her located by either the twins of Nicholas. Still not wanting to be caught listening in Kara looked around for a section that was close enough to them.

That she could move over to and a worker at a table who needed a break to use the bathroom. Which would let her work but also try and listen in.

Realising that magic was futile in this situation, Kara tried to locate a table close enough to the group which was looking for relief, but was also far enough away to not get her noticed. Due to the layout of the tables, most were quite close to one another, and the layout of the people seated at Chloe's table made it so the only blindspot was potentially in front of Chloe, or behind her. The one in front of her was assuming that, in her current state, she wouldn't be paying that much attention. The one behind her would mean that she was a little harder to locate but, with how the others were keeping a close watch of Chloe, would mean the requirement for continuous moving or being hidden by customer/other workers.

Not many options, really.

There were a few occupied tables, but none within earshot of Chloe's table. As the Cafe was soon coming to a close, most customers had finished their bookings for the day and were heading home, leaving many vacant tables.

From what Kara was able to pick out from the layout of the tables. Was that one in the back and in front of Chloe was empty. But there was still the risk of being seen and she didn't want to keep moving around. So as she saw many of the vacant tables Kara tried one last option she tried the ''Soul Gazing' ability to try and read the body langue of Nicholas to see if she could pick up something from him.

If it didn't work then Kara would give up on it.

With a final last ditch effort, Kara attempted to try and read Nicholas's eyes, like Sierra had done to her. As she was completely untrained in this ability, she didn't seem to realise that she needed to be looking into his eyes to do it. Doing so will require her to move within view radius of him, and, potentially, the whole table. Doing so from a distance was just as hard as trying to read small print text from the other end of a room. In order to see every twitch and flick of the eyes when it happen, she'll need to be sitting opposite him. It was made quite clear that Kara hadn't the first clue when trying to eavesdrop into another person's conversation without being noticed.

Left with nothing more than wild dreams of reaching Sierra's information gathering level, Kara was all for giving up.

"You're hopeless." A voice came from behind Kara.

Thinking of Sierra seemed quite potent, almost like Kara could hear her right now...

"You should've bugged the table when you had a chance. If you were truly her customer, you'd know which table she always chooses to sit at."

Lecture from the Sierra voice in her head continued...

"Luckily for you, I'd taken the liberty of doing so when we were talking earlier."

It was almost like Sierra was right there behind her.

When Kara tried to read the body movements of Nicholas she learned. That once again she needed to be looking into the person's eyes. Plus she'd have to move closer to him so she was about to give up on things when she heard Sierra's voice.

"How could I bug a table when I didn't even know which one they'd be sitting at?" Kara countered.

Kara could hear Sierra's voice like it was coming right behind her. Looking around she tried to see if she was near. "Can I please listen to what they are saying?" Kara asked after learning that Sierra had bugged the table.

"I know you said you wouldn't help me out but can't you help teach me more about. This ability of yours that helps you learn more about people?"

Hearing the sage wisdom of Sierra's soft, yet strangely patronising, voice, Kara couldn't just sit there and think she was losing it. She had to confirm if the voice had an origin, and it did. Sierra was right behind Kara, sitting on the chair opposite her while Kara was gazing longingly at the group seated in her view.

"Even though you may not like what you hear?" Sierra questioned. "Are you that thirsty for confirmation that you'll allow for yourself to be harmed in the process?"

Kara, once more, requested to be mentored by Sierra.

"Like I said before, I don't take on Apprentices. Especially ones which don't even know the basics of what I do, or even what I do, for that matter. It's just too much investment and unnecessary risk on my part." Sierra repeated. "Unless you can prove yourself to be worth my time, and the risk that comes with working with a less skilled person, maybe then I'll consider it."

Sierra was right behind Kara how she had gotten there Kara wasn't sure about. It was almost like she had appeared out of thin air or something.

"Even so, I just want to know what's going on. I want to explain myself to the both of them but how can I when they wouldn't believe me." Kara said. She looked over at Sierra 'I've already been harmed enough what more can it do to me?" Kara asked.

Sierra spoke again.

"I've tried asking you questions to learn more about you. But you will not answer I've asked for help and you've turned me down countless times. I don't even know what you do or who you really are but. I'd like to learn if I can. And how can I prove myself to you?" Kara asked.

Kara wondered how Sierra may have gotten to the chair opposite her without her knowing, but the answer could've been staring her in the face, or, rather, she was staring it in the face before Sierra turned up. Kara's own lack of area knowledge had allowed Sierra to expertly stealth into the chair opposite her without making a single indication that she was doing so. Being so intently focused on something can be dangerous.

"Time is what we all have and, ironically, what we all lack as well. It is the be all and end all of all of mankind's self-created concepts. Time didn't exist before we made it so, or so most philosophers thought. In truth, it had always existed, but we had no way of tracking it. Now, after developing so far, we've made it something we all lack and all have too much of." Sierra cryptically explained. "Can one really tell if they've been hurt enough, or are we oblivious of our own limits as well? If that is your wish, put this earpiece into your ear."

Sierra placed a small military-grade earpiece on the table in front of Kara. It was clearly Wellstone make, as the logo was just visible on it.

"And as I've repeated many times before, that's how I like it. It is not my wish for you to know about me. However, I can't exactly stop your from trying to learn about me through other means." Sierra answered, "For you to prove yourself to me, that is for you to find out. Answers will come when you no longer have to ask questions."

"You say we all have time but for me it's something I don't have a lot of. Sometimes I wish I had a lot more then what I already have as that'd help me out on a great many things." Kara says. She tried to think over what Sierra had just said and couldn't think of what else to ask about it. When she then saw Sierra take out an earpiece and place it on the table.

"You should know that about me already since you know all about me." Kara picked up the ear piece and placed it in her ear.

"I just wish you'd be straight forward for once." Kara sighed.

She need to do a lot of digging before finding out what she wanted and Sierra wouldn't. Answer her questions truthfully anyway.

"Didn't I also say that it's what we all lack, as well?" Sierra reiterated. "You have the time to questions things I've already explained, but not the time to think for yourself? I think you speak too much to hear anything more than your own voice."

"But do I? Or am I just bluffing? Can one person say they fully understand another, their internal thoughts and all, when they've only met them once?" Sierra questioned. "Discerning the truth from lies is the first step in understanding oneself. You must know yourself before you can learn another. After all, if you do not know who your real self is, how can you make alternate selves, or even hide your true intentions?"

Sierra's cryptic and confusing manner of explaining things was evidently beginning to grate on Kara.

Kara placed the earpiece in her ear and the transmitter under the table with Chloe's group on began to send its signal.

"...trust her!" Nicholas' voice echoed through the earpiece. From the sound of his tone, he wasn't having a 'friendly chat' with the Twins. "It's because of her that she tried to overdose!"

"She is, indeed, rather extreme in her ways of doing things. And buying her over is easy if you know what gets her going." Florence answered. "She's extremely gullible and a slave to her own lust. Is that not what a normal teenager is?"

"Just popping the ideas in her head is simple, and letting them take root is even easier." Felicity added in. "I'm sure that something like that may be what caused her to give in to her carnal desires earlier."

"Whatever the cause is, she's a danger to be around, and deserves nothing more than being ousted." Nicholas insisted. "If I hadn't checked up on her, Chloe wouldn't be here now! THAT'S what being around that self-serving coldhearted bitch causes!"

"You seem...against her." Florence calmly replied. "Could that be just your own 'self-serving' side talking?"

"Why're you taking her side?!" Nicholas retaliated. "She's not worth anything! She'll never do the same for you! She'll double cross you as well!"

"I'm taking no ones side, I'm just voicing reason." Florence finished.

"Yes, you said that but I wasn't talking about you but something else entirely." Kara pointed out. "What about your real self is your name even Sierra or just a name being used?" Kara asked as she thought over what Sierra just said. "I know myself but sometimes I wonder if I truly don't really know what I am. I'm someone who's got a deep darkness within them, I'm a perverted bitch that likes watching girls pee. I want everyone to like me that I go overboard trying to get on their good sides. Maybe you are right I truly don't know who or what I am." Kara stated.

She was then able to hear about what Nicholas and the others were saying. She listened closely to everything so far that was said. It seemed to Kara that both Florence and Felicity spoke a little negatively about her with how gullible she was and of how she was a slave to her own lust. That was true Kara was a slave to her lust and was indeed gullible. Kara began to wonder if the twins had something against her. Or even liked her for that matter and weren't just acting in a positive manner around her.

Nicholas on the other hand still wanted to get rid of her. While mentioning that Florence might have taken her side which Kara didn't believe Florence was doing. She didn't know if she felt betrayed or not or really how this all made her feel. Kara did feel upset and hurt on the inside and as she sat there listening she turned to Sierra.

"You're right a person can on take so much pain," Kara said. She kept the earpiece on for another minute just to listen more before taking it out and handing it back to her. "I am a cold-hearted bitch, and maybe I should be ousted like he wants," Kara said quietly.

Kara began to try and process the philosophical nature of Sierra's confusing way of explaining things.

"That's also for you to find out. I've already said you're getting nothing out of me." Sierra replied. "You've made that clear enough with how you're creeping around that Cow-Girl while plotting to violate her behind her back using questionable means. You'd have a good career as a Business owner with that mentality. The stuff you like to see isn't always fantasy. The quickest way to the top is through the Business owner's underwear."

Kara listened in to the conversation going on over on the table with Chloe and her group seated around. As Sierra had warned, it carried a lot of degrading for Kara.

"Have you reached your limit? Are you ready to finish it?" Sierra questioned cryptically. "With your kind of thought pattern, I would've expected you to have tried to do what your plaything had done. How much success would you have had, I wonder? Are there any people who'll be willing to step in and intervene? Do you even want to think about the possibilities?"

"Don't you think I already know that?" Kara asked.

She listened to what else Sierra had to say. "No, that is not going to happen Kiki already has someone and I'm not going to step in and do things to her. Just to advace up the ladder here if you want you can do something like that,"

Kara was still feeling a little down after hearing all the degrading remarks to her.

"Can't you just speak clearly for once?" Kara asked. She then sighed and thought about somethings on her mind right now. "I'm getting there I'm tired so, very tired of always having people against me. I'd like to finish it to stop all the megativity going against me I want to be respected and liked. Not having people talking behind my back!" Kara told her. "That's something you will have to think about yourself and as for the other two things Who cares no one would intervene and fuck the possibilites!,"

Kara took Sierra's remark as literally rather than figuratively again.

"I was speaking hypothetically, not about this place." Sierra answered, sounding a little bored with having to explain herself once more. "I've no intention of doing so. My affection is for my work alone. Forming partnerships is more of a detriment in my line of work."

Kara gave her answers for the questions.

"I am speaking clearly. You just lack the cognitive capabilities to understand me." Sierra countered matter of factly. "If you've considered it, then why haven't you done it? Is there something preventing you from committing? If you fear death, then you'll never reach the required level for me to consider teaching you."

"I already figured that out myself you do like working alone. As your type of job is information gathering or something close to it I don't know" Kara answered.

Sierra spoke again.

"At times I have, and you think I fear death?" Kara asked she then laughed. "No I don't fear death but I bet you know what I fear. Then if you want me to commit myself to show you that I'm worth teaching go right ahead. Do whatever it takes to make me show you that I can be taught. Hell why not invite those four at the table I listened in on they can be the crowd that judges me!"

Kara tried to hazard a guess at Sierra's line of work.

"Something close, but I don't do the more taxing legwork." Sierra answered.

Kara gave her views on what comes after life, and proposed a challenge to Sierra.

"That's not how I do things. Inviting them over here would mean giving away my own position, and that's something I just can't do. It is not up to humanity to judge you for your worthiness. When you are worthy, you'll know, and then we can talk more."

Kara got some of it right in the type of work Sierra did. "You also spy on people and are able to know everything if not most things about them. Anyway enough about what you do for now." Kara said fighting the urge to remain calm.

"Fine whenever you're ready we can talk then I'm done talking to you for now. And need to get back to work." Kara said. She got up and walked around the cafe for a while looking for anyone who needed help. Even moving into line of sight where Nicholas and the others could see her clearly. As Kara didn't care if they could see her she was busy doing her job. After a while she moved into the Navy Blue section to search for anyone needing help there. If Bryn came along Kara had plans for what to do with her.

Kara went off in a huff once more, leaving the enigmatic Sierra to her own devices again.

Kara began to look through the sections to see if anyone needed help. As the influx of customers had stopped, nobody appeared to be requesting any form of aid now as the most customer they had were around two to three at a time. Perfectly small enough to deal with alone.

During Kara's rounds, there was a small tug at the sleeve of her apron. It appeared to be coming from someone who was roughly the same height, if a little taller, and who appeared to be using most of their strength for something else, as it was nearly unrecognisable.

During her rounds, Kara saw that the influx of customers had stopped. No one seemed to have any need of her and Kara was bored. She knew something she should have been doing the searching for the toilet breaker. But her mind just wasn't into it nor was it into having fun with Bryn later. Kara was clearly upset at being degraded by her 'so-called friends'.

A while later she felt a small tug on her sleeve. Kara turned around to see who it was and came upon someone who was the same height as her. "Yes?" Kara asked.

Kara turned to see the 'partner' she'd requested.

"U-um, I was told you wanted me, Mistress." Bryn answered, squirming around a little. "I've been a rather bad girl and have been skipping out on watering the flowers, like you wanted."

Kara saw that it was Bryn.

"Oh, yeah I had wanted you for something but actually it turns out I don't need you after all." Kara told her. She took Bryn's hand knowing what she needed to do. Kara walked with Bryn towards the staff restrooms. Knowing full well that the others would be watching her. When they reached the bathrooms Kara opened the door to let Bryn inside.

"There you go you can take care of your needs by yourself." Kara told her. She gently pushed Bryn into the bathroom and closed the door not even following her inside. In fact she was giving up having any sort of fun with Bryn.

In a rather random turn of events, Kara completely gave up on her chance to claim her end of the bargain she had with Felicity. Bryn under whatever influence was currently making her act like this, looked rather confused and was about to protest before acting like her normal self once more. Kara then left her to take care of her need by herself.

After Kara left Bryn alone she spent the rest of the time. Working she cleaned up areas that needed to be cleaned and did some small talk. With some customers asking if they needed anything. She was just making the most of her time. And soon enough the remaining time at the Cafe went by fairly quickly and it was now closing time. All Kara wanted to do now was go home she didn't even want to speak with anyone here right now.

Pushing along until closing time was a rather tedious task due to lack of customers, but it soon went by, leaving the Cafe workers doing the finishing touches to setting up for the next morning. Kara, being new intake, had done most of her tasks before closing time even came, leaving her with the capability to leave early after a hard(?) day's work.

Kara finished up her tasks before closing time. When she was done Bryn entered her mind but Kara shook her head. "Some other time." she went and changed into her regular clothes and left the cafe. Not even bothering to say goodbye to anyone. She floated into the air and flew to the Sera Manor. Where instead of arriving through the main doors which would cause a problem. Kara headed towards the twins room knowing she needed to talk with Holly.

"Holly, Holly, are you awake I'm home and you said earlier we needed to talk?" Kara sent into Holly's mind. To see if she was up or not as Kara then teleported into the hallway outside their room and looked around the manor she noticed some of the destruction.

Kara changed back into her own clothes and then headed back to the Sera manor, going for a rather unconventional entrance. She tried to contact Holly, but no response came. The feeling she got indicated that Holly was, indeed, home at this moment in time, but not in her bedroom or the hallway. The direction of the feeling came from downstairs.

Kara got no response from Holly and even tried knocking on the door. Knowing she would most likely have to face Haley's wrath if she was in there too. Kara got no answer after several knocks. Yet she got a feeling that Holly wasn't there and was in fact downstairs for some reason. Not wanting to let the maids let alone Marie see her. Kara cloaked herself in magic that would only leave other empowered ones to see her. That being her other sisters she walked along silently doing her best not to make any noise. As she walked she saw more and more destruction from around the house.

"Holly, Holly I'm home?" Kara tried sending to her again. She arrived at the stairs and started to go down them.

Kara, catching on to the fact that Holly was nowhere to be found upstairs, decided to follow the feeling she had and check downstairs, attempting to communicate with Holly once more. Like before, the mental communication came with no answer. There were various possible reasons as to why this may have been, but the least problematic one was that she may just be asleep somewhere, therefore not receiving the communication attempts as her mind is resting.

Heading downstairs, Kara noticed that Holly was not in the corridors or the main hall. She did, however, notice that the Large Bathroom's light was on, and the doors were partially open.

Kara was now walking down the stairs and entered into the main hallway. Near the enterance of the house. She again and again tried to call out to Holly with her mind but was unable to get any sort of answer back. Kara wasn't sure why Holly wasn't responding maybe she could have been busy doing something at the moment. After searching a while more Kara saw that the large bathroom light was on and the doors were open slightly.

Kara walked up to the doors and knocked on them. "Holly are you in here?" Kara said a loud as she waiting to hear back anything.

Kara, after not getting any responses, headed towards the slightly ajar doors of the Large Bathroom and knocked on them, calling out to Holly once more. Like before, she got no response. However, through the crack in the door, Kara could just make out, through the steam from the bathwater, a small figure that looked like one of the twins, appearing to be sleeping in the bath. From this distance, and the fact that there weren't really any distinguishing features which could be seen through the mist, Kara was unable to tell who was in the bath,

Kara once more got not reply as she had knocked on the door. From what she was able to see from when she looked inside was someone appeared to be sleeping. She knew it was one of the twins but didn't know who. Not wanting to seem like a pervert Kara tried to wake the twin up blowing some wind gently into their face. She did this a couple of times to try and wake the person up.

Not wanting to regress to her old ways, Kara tried to wake up the sleeping twin by blowing wind in her face. She reacted a little by squeezing her eyes closed a little more, before slowly opening them. The next action of this twin gave away who she was, as she raised her right hand to rub her eyes a little. Going by the twins' handiness, this must've been Holly, like Kara's feeling had indicated. Holly didn't appear to be doing much else aside from relaxing in the bath and rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. She possibly took this bath to try and keep herself awake for Kara's arrival, but the warmth of the water had the opposite effect.

A part of Kara did want to go into the bath but she was holding herself back. She tried blowing wind into Holly's face who reacted by squeezing her eyes closed more before opening them. Then she rose her right hand and all she seemed to be doing was relaxing in the bath. Kara once more tried to call out to her. "I'm home may I please come in?" Kara asked. Not wanting to go rushing inside and getting Holly mad at her.

Being as inattentive as she was at present, Holly just nodded at Kara's request and continued trying to wake herself up a little by splashing the water in her face.

Kara walked inside of the bathroom and took a seat near Holly. "Sorry that you've had to stay up later" Kara says. She tried not to look at Holly's naked body which might become harder to do as time went on. "You also wished to talk about some stuff?" Kara asked. Waiting for Holly to become fully awake.

Kara entered the bathroom and pulled one of the stools over to the side of the bath near Holly, who was still in the process of waking up.

"It's 'kay..." Holly's mental communication answered. "Couldn't sleep, anyway..."

"Jus' lemme r'member"

After another splash of water, Holly seemed to wake up a little more. She was now more aware of her current situation, and went to cover herself up, blushing bright red at the concept of being naked next to Kara, until something clicked in her mind. She stopped trying to cover herself up, but still kept blushing.

"Just don't stare too much, okay?"

"Okay, how are the others doing?" Kara asked wishing to know how Lilly and Haley were.

As Holly tried to remember just what it was she wished to talk to Kara. About she stood but blushing bright red and thought of covering herself up but ddn't. Kara was able to see Holly naked body for a few moments but then quickly looked away.

"I'll try why not cover yourself up?" Kara asked.

"Lilly's just like always, trying hard to keep myself and Haley out of trouble. Haley, on the other hand...well...she's not the sister I remember. She's...different. She's more aggressive and confrontational. She's lost all of the happy-go-lucky charm she used to have and become something more like a dictator in training."

Kara took a good look at Holly's naked body before looking away. While the unripe beauty of her adorable nakedness was at the forefront, something more sinister stood out. She was covered in small cuts and bruises at various stages of healing. It looks like she's tried to heal them with her powers, but it's not quite worked out how it should. Instead of removing them entirely, it's only made them less obvious. For something to withstand Holly's power...there's only two kinds of weapons which can do that, and neither of them boded well.

"Well, I can't exactly cover myself up because...um..." Holly just looked down into the water and blushed deeper. "I didn't bring any other clothes down, and the ones I were wearing are...rather unsuitable for sleeping in. They're...ah...wet."

Kara listened to what Holly had to saw about Lilly and Haley.

"I believe I'm the cause of the reason why Haley has changed some. Also there is another thing that has also effected Haley's change. I'd like to talk more on that but I'm unable to say the person's name without saying something else. I just wish that things were back to normal for all of us and not all messed up." Kara said.

Kara for a quick moment looked back at Holly when. She noticed the small cuts and bruises. At various stages of healing she looked at them and not Holly's small breasts or crotch. But she really did want to stare at those. "How, did that all happen?" Kara asked as she pointed out the cuts on Holly's body before looking away.

"I-I can always go gather you some clothes to wear. Could yours clothes have been wet from blood?" Kara asked.

"She's been different ever since that night when she found that scary blade. It's kinda true that you breaking your promise could've made her more angry, but not to this extent. It's like she's a different person entirely. She's nothing like the Sister I look up to. I always feel scared when I'm around her, like I'm not even with the real her. I can't even sleep in the same room as her without having bad dreams."

Kara offered to fetch more clothes for Holly, asking if the wetness was from blood.

"I'm not old enough to do that yet, and, to be honest, I'd rather just skip that whole stage. They're wet with..." Holly blushed a little deeper, turning quite red from embarrassment before quietly admitting what the cause of the wetness was. "...pee. I had a bad dream before coming down here, and that's why I'm in the bath. I'd rather just stay in the bath. It's nice and warm in here and I fell asleep before I could fully wash up."

Kara then queried the wounds on Holly.

"Promise you won't get mad? Please, promise me this. Don't do anything rash. Keep this promise or I'll never speak to you again."

Kara listened as Holly spoke about Haley.

"I know of the sword that Haley found truth be told I have one just like it. I know that sounds weird but at the arena today. I'm sure you noticed the blade I had in my hand and put two and two together? The same thing that has made Haley act differently is also what made me act like I did in my match with Chloe. You can say that what's happening with Haley is also happening to me to a lesser part. Would you like to share my room for a while at least until these bad dreams go away?" Kara asked.

Kara learned what the wetness was from.

"Oh, sorry I asked about that." Kara felt a little ashamed having asked. Something personal of Holly and learning the truth, Holly was about to tell Kara of the wounds as long as she promised that she wouldn't get mad.

"That's a tuff one you know how things are with me and doing rash things. But I don't want to make you mad at me so, I will give you my promise that I will not do anything rash." Kara promised.

"They both scare me. No weapon has ever done that before as much as these two have. Of course, all weapons are scary, but these are even more scary, like they're trying to make me do bad things and hurt people for fun. My head hurts and I get this strange ringing in my ears every time I look at them, like they're trying to talk to me in a language I don't understand."

Kara offered to allow Holly to sleep with her until the nightmare go away.

"N-no thanks, I'll just sleep with Lilly. But...maybe..."

Holly, through her dithering, seemed to be considering that action, but didn't seem to be mentally ready yet. Perhaps a final push was needed...

"i-it's fine. It's not like it's an uncommon occurrence."

Kara promised to not act rashly after hearing the truth.

"Okay. You'd better keep this one."

Holly took a moment to mentally go over how she was going to put this across. After much thought, an answer came.

"You see...Haley did this." Holly admitted.

"Some bullies tried to pick on me because I can't talk back or call for help right now, and Haley was close by when it happened. She came over and started to mouth off at the bullies. They just turned their attention to her as she was still on crutches then, saying that a cripple shouldn't be interfering. Haley then suddenly got real mad and her shadow moved from behind her to in front of her and grew real big, covering the bullies and me.

"All of a sudden, the bullies were on the floor crying out in pain as invisible teeth started to tear at their clothes and bite them all over. As I was also in the shadow, some of them came to me and started to do the same. It felt like they weren't only just biting me, but draining my strength as well. Haley all of a sudden dropped her crutch and stood like she did before, bearing over these bullies and having some strange black hexagonal tinge go all around her. She was looking much stronger than she ever did before.

"I could feel myself becoming very sleepy and the bullies also stopped crying out after a little while. They just lay there, still breathing, but showing no signs of other movement. I tried calling out to Haley once more and felt some other mind inside her, controlling her actions and making her do all these cruel things. I tried and tried until I was nearly completely drained, and with the final cry for it all to stop, Haley seemed to come back, looking rather scared and shocked about what she'd just done. Her shadow returned to its proper position and the biting stopped. Apparently, I was then carried into the infirmary and given so kind of medicine to make me feel better.

"I don't remember much more after that. All I know is that some teacher, at least I think it was a teacher, dressed in a white suit carried me to the infirmary."

Kara listened as Holly spoke.

"How, are they trying to make you do bad things so, far that's only happened to Haley and I?" Kara asked. She didn't want something bad to happen to Holly as Holly had done enough. For Kara in the past and she would be depressed if something happened again.

Holly wasn't ready to sleep with Kara yet and tried to go with Lilly.

"Why, not give it a test run like tonight or later in the week. If you feel you're not safe around me then you can sleep with Lilly. It's just that I'd like someone to sleep with in the same room as I don't want to be alone." Kara admitted.

Holly then told Kara about what had happened to her. Kara was able to learn that it was Haley who had done that to her. And that from what Kara knew Erys had a small hand in it as Kara had seen something in the shadow when she had battled Haley earlier. Kara didn't like how Holly had to suffer because of Haley and Erys cruel games and Kara. Knew that she had to make Haley regain control over her actions by returning her to normal.

"That isn't like Haley at all and it means I have very little time. To cure Haley of these rash actions she is doing. All I can say is that I'll try and protect you anyway that I can. While also doing my best to save Haley. I know it sounds confusing to you but remember that artifact you saw me with earlier. That is a piece of something I gained in my attempts to save Haley. But what I need is some help in saving Haley will you be willing to help me. As I'd like to tell you the truth on all that is happening with her or most of it?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. I just get the feeling that they're trying to. I get whispers of things through the ringing and they make my head hurt even more. I only happens when I look upon those swords, like the material they're made from is alive and breathing, and trying to talk to people. I think it's known as...sentience? Like, they can think for themselves and have a personality like you or me."

Kara still tried to push the request of sleeping with Holly.

"Like I said before, I don't think I'm ready for that. Maybe another time?"

Kara gave her opinion on what Holly had told her.

"It happened yesterday, when you were sleeping in the infirmary during morning break.I don't blame her for getting angry, I just wish she'd done it another way. Hurting others is never a good thing. And, to make things worse, she looked happy doing it. She looked happy hearing those bullies in all that pain. That isn't Haley. Haley would never be happy hurting someone."

Kara mentioned trying to save Haley, and that the Artifact she received was part of the process to save her.

"Maybe you should do it again? You might get something else. It looks like it'll go better with some other things like it. I feel like its power is weaker without its other parts. I wanna help you, but I don't know how. I want Haley to smile again, I want her to be nice, and happy. I want the old Haley back, the Haley I could look up to and feel safe with. I hate what she's become, I hate it."

Thinking about the beast Haley had now become, and what she once was, triggered a reaction in Holly. Her eyes began to mist up with tears as she silently sobbed, reminiscing in the past, and fearing the future.

"I don't want Haley to hurt people for fun anymore. I don't want her to. I want her to hug me again, and tell me everything's going to be okay. I want her to make me feel safe sleeping with her. I want her to hold my hand while I sleep, and stroke me on the head when I have a bad dream. I want her back."

Kara listened to Holly.

"The sword is sentient and does have a personality of its own. I've talked with her quite a few times already and have even met her. I can tell you she's kinda like Remi and Lilly's new partner but different in other ways. She's just far different than anything I've known or seen before. I think I'm learning about her or it could be something totally different. But I've seen some things so far that I can't really explain. If she is connected to them then if I see more of them I can learn more." Kara says.

Again Holly said she wasn't ready.

"Okay, I'll let you think on that for a while when you've made up your mind please let me know?" Kara asked.

Kara learned when it had taken place and how it reminded her of how she acted. "Haley's acting like how I act when I give into that dark power of mine. As there have been times when I've felt happy at hurting others. Again today when I fought Eiko I tapped into the power. It's getting harder to handle and I feel like I'm losing myself the more and more I use it. I believe that it's also the swords doing that is what made Haley do what she did." Kara explained.

Holly offered her input and about helping out.

"If I can pass the trails that I have to face then yes I believe I can get another piece. But the trials I face have so far been very hard. I've had to do battle against someone who was far stronger then me in every way possible. Maybe this item is a part of a much larger set and as for helping me out. You can keep tabs on Haley for me let me know what's she's up to. As she still trusts you and will let you be around her. You can also help me out by just being there for me as someone I can talk to about these things and offer some advice on what I can do?" Kara asked.

Holly started to sob gently as she spoke about wanting Haley back.

"I want the old Haley back to the one who was fun to be around. The one who I could do fun things with and talk to her about my true feelings to her. She only likes this because she's going through her own hard time. She told me recently that she is scared of losing you of how. You are growing stronger every day and there might come a point where you no longer need her. She's really scared of when that day will come." Kara explained trying to make Holly understand what Haley was going through.

Kara turned to face Holly and climbed into the water to join her. Kara's clothes got wet but she didn't care Holly needed someone right now and Kara was the only one here. She kneeled down and wrapped Holly up into a hug. She even held onto her hand with one of her own. "I'll do everything in my power to bring the old Haley back to you I swear on my life that I will bring her back!"

Kara explained all she can about Haley's Blade, and her new goal to gain all parts of the Artifact Set, and how Holly could help in this endeavor. Afterwards, the truth from Holly's suppressed fears was shown, and Kara decided to throw all etiquette to the side and climb into the bath fully clothed while explaining her own desires to regain the old Haley.

"Then she's stupid! I'll never leave her! I'll always want to be with her, even when we're much older. I love being around her, I like how she makes me feel safe. Even if we're a world apart, I'll still be with her!"

Kara decided to finally act like a supportive big sister rather than a perverted one. She held Holly close in her arms, ignoring the fact that she was also soaking wet from being in the bath. Holly just rested her head on Kara's chest and continued to release her pent up sadness and fear.

Kara kept on holding Holly in her arms like a supportive big sister should. She knew that Holly was hurting on the inside and out right now. Just like she was but Kara's own sadness and hurtfulness were both different and the same.

"Then why not tell her how you truly feel?" Kara asked.

She knew it was a long shot but if Haley would listen to Holly's feelings. Maybe something would change for the better it couldn't hurt to try.

"I wonder if she will ever expect me back or my true feelings?" Kara whispered quietly to herself. As she patted Holly's back with her hand.

"You also had something else to talk with me about as well. I take it has to do with the various destruction I've seen around the house?" Kara asked.

Kara continued to show support to Holly.

"I would, but she's too scary to right now. She always looks like she's gonna hurt me, or hurt someone."

Eventually, Kara's support allowed Holly to calm down enough to discuss the second important point.

"Yeah. Our CCTV outside showed Marici leading a group of people into the Manor before one of them blew up the outside Camera. That little wolf girl from school was also present, but I don't know what she was doing there. The maids on duty said that Marici and the other girl, the one who uses Ice powers, she bought with her started wrecking the manor, while the scary looking man stood watch outside. Then, they said that a Wolf Girl broke in as well and attacked Marici, leaving her in quite a messy state. However, the Wolf Girl wasn't in the best condition when they found her passed out at the top of the stairs."

"Then we should wait until the right time comes along," Kara says wondering. Herself when a good time to talk with Haley would ever come around.

Kara's support of Holly allowed her to calm down enough. To where Kara let her go and climbed out of the bath and used magic to dry out her clothes. As she listened to Holly explain about what she wanted to say.

"Ah, yes the other girl with ice powers would be Yukina and Wolf Girl is, in fact, Eiko. I was told about the attack on the Manor yesterday while at work. I had wanted to tell you guys about it but never could find the right time. I want you to know that I knew nothing of the attack before I was told my father must have ordered it to take place. After he had banished me from my old home." Kara told her.

Kara explained her knowledge behind the arson on the Manor.

"I'd like to believe you but- "

"It's far too convenient to be coincidental." Remi cut in as she appeared in Chibi form. She appeared to be remaining in that form and communicating via a three-way telepathic link opened between the trio. "You have a falling out with my mistress and her sisters the day before, followed by you 'conveniently' keeping them away from the Manor at that Cafe while the attack happened, and then ensuring that they did not return home that day. It sounds like you set the whole thing up and decided to hoist the blame over to your family."

Holly wanted to believe Kara but didn't seem to fully to.

"Please, believe me why would I do something like that?" Kara asked.

Remi then spoke up as she appeared near the two of them.

"I didn't set anything up, after I left here I went over to stay with Kiki. That was the only place I had that I could go and I spent the whole time with Kiki. Once again I didn't set anything up as I knew nothing about this." Kara tried to explain.

Kara tried to defend her case, but Remi was an immovable iron wall of distrust.

"We only have your statement to support that assumption. The statement of one who has a history of bending the truth to support their own ends. Your witness is just as biased as you may be, even if she claims to have repented for her actions against my Mistress and her family."

"Remi, please-"

"Mistress, honestly you see the flaws in her testimony as well?"

"I know it may seem rather planned, but give her a fighting chance. Use it."

"Why waste something so potent on an inherent liar?"

"Please, I order you to use it."

Remi gave up her argument at that point and a golden glow expanded forth from her to envelop the trio in a dome of Light. The power of this triggered a mental reaction to prevent all lies from being uttered.

Kara once more tried to defend herself against Remi.

"My statement is truth ask anyone ask Kiki, Ryu, Charon or even Eiko. I'm telling the full truth here and not trying to bend it to my own ends or anything or the sort." Kara explained.

Holly tried to speak to Remi and calm her down a little. But Holly wanted to give Kara a fighting chance and ordered Remi to use something. Soon a golden glow expanded and enveloped the trio which seemed to make it so no lies were to be uttered.

"I knew nothing of this attack, or anything about it until I was told by Eiko." Kara said once again.

Kara repeated that she knew nothing of the attack.

"Were you aware of your family's intentions? Did you only want to get close to my Mistress and her sisters for your own family's gain?"

Kara listened to Remi speak.

"I was not aware of my families intentions at all. Nore did I want to get closer to all three sisters for my own family's gain. I wanted to get closer to them because I wanted to make up with them. I had tried speaking to Haley a couple of times earlier yesterday before we all hung out together." Kara says.

"That is the present, I mean about the past. What were your original intentions for getting close to the Sisters?"

"Is this even necessary? We've got the answer we need."

"It is more imperative than anything else. I need to know if she's an immediate danger, or one in waiting. We need to capitalise on this moment."

Remi's questioning resumed.

"Do you have any ulterior motives for getting close to my Mistress and her Sisters? Are you going to use them for your own corrupt satisfaction?"

Holly spoke up about ending the small trail but Remi wanted it to keep going.

"My original intentions were I wanted to get close to them. Because I wanted some friends I had also wanted to kill Lilly as well. Because I was battling against her I didn't know that she had any sisters until I met them in the park. Nor did I know that Lilly was the one who I was fighting against until later. But those intentions changed over time as I got to know each sister a little more. And even though we had a lot of falling outs I kept on coming back because I didn't want to lose their friendship." Kara says.

Remi asked about ulterior motives,

"No, I do not and I'm not trying to use them for my own desires. I'm trying to save the life of Haley so that I can get her to return to normal. I want to tell her my true feelings I love Haley, I'm trying to get to understand Holly better and want her to expect me for who I truly am and not be scared of me anymore. I even want to fix things between us and let us me friends again."

"You had past intentions of ending the life of my Mistress's Sister?! How can we be certain you won't try it again given the chance? You have already shown that you have no remorse when it comes to fighting my Mistress and her family."

Remi wasn't convinced that Kara was to be trusted, but the answers she was getting were the complete truth, as far as she was aware. However, as Kara had shown previous aggression and intent for murder in the past, she was still viewed as a threat.

"You are lucky that this questioning will come to a end very soon, as my Mistress's power is waning. For your final question for now, are you bound to one with nefarious intentions for the wellbeing of my Mistress and her Family?"

"Yes, in the past I wished to end her life and the others. Because I was very angry as them and hurt and that I can't say as whenever I lose myself to the dark magic within me. I lose all control I take pleasure in harming others even killing. Yet when I am in control over my actions I don't try anything of the sort." Kara tried to explain.

Remi didn't seem to trust her and still saw her as a threat.

"Yes, I am bound to one who does have nefarious intentions. If she plans on harming Holly here or even Lilly I can't say right now. But what I do know is that in the future this will come to happen I will die along with Lilly she will use Haley to cut us down or take action herself. That is why I'm trying to stop her by trying to free Haley from her control."

Something seemed to trigger a response from the Zone, a slight tinkling of warmth and a quiet bell-like alarm rang out on Kara's answer to the final question.

Kara must have gotten the last question wrong as she had been thinking about Erys. And not anyone else as a slight tinkling warming seemed to ring. Out from Kara's question if it wasn't Erys could it have been Chanki no he had his own plans. But he didn't have anything in wanting to harm them at the moment. That left only Beltran who Kara wasn't sure of if he wanted to kill them or not.

"I am bound to something yes and not who I thought it was. I can't say what his true plans are or even he plans on harming the sisters only time will tell,"

Kara's lie was soon found out by the Zone, and Kara was left to quickly confess herself as Remi raised her blade and looked to be turning into her Guardian form. The answer, while not being the best, calmed the Zone's defenses and Remi returned to her interrogation mode.

"You are lucky to have escaped with your life. You have been warned more times than one would think necessary, yet you still tried to bluff your way through the power of the Zone. Let this be a lesson to you, do not try to fool me."

The power of the Zone soon faded and Holly looked to be a little tired out after the casting of such a powerful spell.

Remi was about to finish Kara off and Kara did nothing to stop her. But the last answer she gave while not the best seemed to help things out some.

"I was confused I had thought it was someone else and not who I'm 'bound' to." Kara said. She could see that Holly seemed to be tired from casting the big spell.

"Then I will have to gain your trust anyway it would be best to put Holly to bed with Lilly. She seems drained at the moment." Kara says.

"Using the Zone mentally drains the caster,not physically. She may look tried, but her body is still fully functional. Rest does not cure mental fatigue as it should."

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little worn out from that. We can still talk, if you've got more to say."

Kara explained how she would attempt to gain Remi's trust.

"As I said before. Earning the trust of a Truthguard Valkyrie is not simple feat. You must prove yourself time and again to begin to show me that you are not completely dangerous."

Kara at first listened to Remi and then to Holly. She thought of something that she could say about Eiko to Holly but that would cause a lot of problems. Which Kara wasn't ready to deal with at the moment. And with her clothes now fully dry she thought it might be best to let Holly rest in peace. Or Remi would think she was being a pervert for sticking around and looking at Holly's nude body.

"I always have to prove myself to everyone and I can't take it anymore. I have to prove myself to Holly, Haley, Lilly, You, Florence, Felicity, Sierra, Nicole, Chloe and anyone else I interact with. I try and I try but all I ever get is people being against me. Like at work today people who I thought were my friends told me their real thoughts about me. That upset me as I try and try to get people to like me for who I am but it never works." Kara explained.

From what Kara said she still wasn't over what the twins at work had said about her. Kara wasn't sure on how much more hurt and mistrust that she could take. With everything going on it was all eating away at her.

"I'd like it if you'd accept me for who I really am. I know that the dark magic within me scares you and my perverted side can be annoying at times. But if you look past all that I'm sure you can find certain qualities about me that you can like" Kara said.

Kara ranted off about everything that had happened these past few days, pushing on the idea of having to 'prove herself' to everybody she meets.

"You claim others are false, yet you, yourself, are just as guilty of putting on facades as they are. Preying on my Mistress' kind nature will win you no favour with me."

"I want to trust you, I really do, but you've just caused so much pain for us with your lack of control of your powers. I don't know when you'll next turn, or even if you haven't turned as we're speaking. I just don't know."

Kara listened to both Remi and Holly speak.

"You'd never give me any favour ever even if I was nice and had caused no problems." Kara sent back. She didn't know if Remi would have if Kara was a totally different person.

Holly wanted to trust her but couldn't bring herself to.

"Neither do I, I just don't know anymore."

"You have no evidence to support that claim. I am always true to my word."

"Well, whatever it may be, we need to make sure you're not going to hurt us."

Kara wanted to shout back at Remi but knew that what she had. Just said had been right on the button. "I don't know if I can ever believe that." Kara replied back.

"I'm not hurting you now that's a start but I guess words can also hurt as well." Kara sighed.

"Words can harm more than any weapon can, on a level which cannot be healed by conventional means. The truth is the sharpest sword that always cuts where it needs to."

"Kinda what Remi said. Words hurt more than anything, and the pain they can cause is worse than any cut or scrape. I just wish words were not expendable..."

"Then you both know how I feel at times then. As both of you have spoken words that have hurt me just as much as a weapon can."

Kara took a seat and placed her head on her knees.

"The same can be said for what you've done to my Mistress, her family, and those you called your friends"

An awkward silence hung over the bathroom as all present considered the gravity of the philosophical discussion they had inadvertently took part in. The silence continued until a sarcastic pair of voices intruded Kara's thoughts.

"Weakling. If you can be silenced by a mere child's pathetic dream, then you're not fit to be of service to me."

"What the feather snake said. All this power at your fingertips yet you let yourself be swayed by the sickening optimism of a deluded mute."

"Call me a 'feather snake' once more, and you'll be feeling this 'feather snake's' fangs, Lesser Daemon."

"So easily angered. And, anyways, I'm no Lesser Daemon, I'll have you know."

"Now that I think about it I have no friends," Kara said there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Soon enough Erys entered Kara's thoughts and began speaking to her.

"Just please leave me alone you've caused me enough pain and suffering today," Kara said. She tried to block out the talking of Erys. Then heard another voice enter her mind as well it sounded like Chanki.

"Enough go take your fight somewhere else and just leave me alone," Kara said to both of them.

Kara's self-loathing of having no friends was soon interrupted by a bickering pair.

"We aren't fighting, we're just debating in a rather forceful way. As for causing pain, you've done that to me as well, taking my gifts and then claiming they're not what you wanted."

"Execute the child and her disgusting companion. You've failed me once on that foul half-breed, do not fail me again."

"Why not have fun with them? You know what I can do. Spirits are also troubled by my powers as well. Wouldn't you love to see that stuck up fairy writhing in need while you laugh at her naked form?"

"Personal desires have no place in this. Just kill them before they do the same to you. From the actions of that vile uptight egotist, you have but one chance left before her blade meets your throat."

The fighting pair wouldn't end their fight leaving Kara at the mercy to hear everything. And with Holly and Remi in the room even though Kara was self-loathing she thought of something. "She's speaking to me right now" Kara mentioned to the pair of girls in the room.

"You sound like an old married couple, Yeah and look where your gifts got me I have a sister who now can't stand me and a friend who's scared of me and another who wants to kill me. Your gifts will always come with a price." Kara told her.

"I will do no such thing, that foul half-breed is Haley's daughter. And again no I don't want more people hating me more then they already do, Why not we engage in those perverted thoughts of yours?" Kara asked Erys.

"I'm not KILLING THEM!" Kara yelled.

Kara, while dealing with the double-act in her head, decided to voice a rather random thing, claiming that 'She' was speaking to her again.

"Have you finally lost all sense of reason? Who is this person?"

"Maybe you should get it checked out? Voice don't just pop into people's heads. Wait...that's not exactly right."

Leaving the duo to puzzle over what Kara was talking about, the other voices in Kara's busy mind cut in.

"Marriage is just a kinder word for life imprisonment. It feels like that with this tyrant trying to muscle in on my quality time with you."

"Power always comes at a price. I just charge a more reasonable rate than this would-be con-artist."

"Daughter, sister, mother, cousin, everybody dies. Some just sooner than others. Anyway, how can a girl not even old enough to redden up her panties give birth to someone older than her? Are you sure you're not just misguided? Are you the father? Is there something you're not telling me? Do you have one-eyed snake down there?"

"Family is of no concern to me. She needs to be dealt with before she can destroy all we've worked on."

All of a sudden, Kara exclaimed that she's not killing anyone, leaving the poor confused duo even more lost in translation.

Both Holly and Remi were confused on who Kara meant. "Holly its the one I told you about the one who gave me and Haley the same sword. And who's changed Haley for the worse she's speaking to me in my mind right now." Kara tried to point out.

The other voices kept at it.

"Quality time what sort of quality time can you give me make Haley like me again. And then we will talk or better yet let me speak with her with out you messing things up?"

"Then do something about her, then I've already got three of you wanting to use me. For whatever dark or sick ways you want to go. Her daughter is from the future a long way into the future and I have no idea who the father is." Kara told Chanki.

"I will not harm them!"

Kara tried to elaborate that it was the one they'd been talking about earlier currently trying to engage in a conversation.

"Fight back, then!"

"So you mean...umm...then that means...erm...I still don't know."

Holly was currently no use in this situation, it seemed like the humidity of the bathwater was finally fogging up her brain. However, she did look rather adorable trying to puzzle over a simple thing like it was a complicated mathematics theorem.

"That and more. You're all for getting down and dirty, right? I can make all that happen, free of charge! So long as you let me in on it as well. It's been too long since I've done anything but masturbate to this age's cheap imitations of the real deal."

"Why are there so many people bent on fulfilling their carnal desires?! I cannot directly harm one who's, regrettably, bound to me. That is were tools like you come in. However, you're the most useless tool I've ever had the misfortune to have to work with."

"Feather Snake needs to get laid, real bad. Do you, like, coil your tails around one another and squeak like a tortoise shagging a Croc shoe? Sounds like it'll be funny to watch!"

"I have her and Chanki aruging in my mind" Kara told Remi. "Yes, she's here right now" Kara told Holly who was still confused.

"Yes, we can do it together tonight once I leave this room. We can exchange in whatever your perverted mind wants." Kara told Erys.

"I'm not talking about me I'm talking about Erys here the one you are talking with. I no longer want to be your blasted tool. You can use someone else as your damned tool!"

"Don't just sit there and be a medium for them to plan in! Control your own mind! Force them out! Do what you can, you've got to have something that can stop them!"

"So you've got voices in your head arguing about things? Don't listen to them, they're just your dreams coming back. I argue with myself in my head sometimes as well. It's not good... Don't argue with yourself, You'll never win. Well, you will win, but then you'll lose, but win again, then you'll lose once more..."

Talking with Holly right now was like trying to talk to someone under powerful anaesthetic. Thankfully, Spirits didn't seem as affected by humidity as humans did.

"I look forward to our wet and wild fun! Come with a full bladder and sex urge, and we'll make this a night to remember."

"You've no choice in the matter."

Chanki triggered his usual obedience method and caused minor discomfort on a mental level.

Remi spoke up first. "It's kinda hard tp do something like that they can effect you at will." Kara said. She tried to take on Remi's words and tried to force both Erys and Chanki out of her mind. "They won't leave me alone and will just return at another point and time." Kara said.

Erys seemed like she was looking forward to their fun together. "I'll be there." Kara told Erys only to then scream out in pain as Chanki used his powers to cause Kara harm.

"Do I have to spell this out to you? Use the Artifact! It's worked before, hasn't it?"

Kara was all for the fun time they'd be engaging in later with a technical threesome.

"Obey, or more suffering will come."

"Meh, pain's no good. Pleasure's where it's at. Denying pleasure is worse than any pain known yet, I can say from experience."

Kara finally seemed to get what Remi meant and called on the artifacts. Help she quickly summoned it and placed it atop her head. Kara didn't want to obey Chanki but had little choice in the matter.

"I'll obey" Kara said.

"You will get all the pleasure you desire just leave me be until later?"

Kara tried to use the artifacts powers to rid her mind of the pair.

Kara finally caught on to what Remi was trying to say, even after she repeated it around three times before.

"Oh, so you bring that out again? Just as things were getting fun..."

"That pathetic thing may be enough to keep the lesser races out, but it won't keep me away. Remember your warning, _tool_ , and do as you are told."

The Artifact's power was enough to keep Erys at bay, and only Erys. It appeared that the item was only keyed to Erys and not anyone else, meaning Chanki could still freely communicate. However, he didn't seem to have any more to say after his final warning and soon left Kara alone, but was still watching from afar.

"Finally, you understand what I was saying. I though I would have had to force it onto you myself."

Kara had finally found some peace and quiet after putting. The artifact upon her head but both creatures had some final words for her.

"You'll get all your fun later," Kara promised Erys.

Chanki gave Kara a warning and told her that the item doesn't affect him.

"Fine, but I don't like it."

Chanki then left and Remi spoke up once more.

"You're not touching me ever!" Kara warned Remi.

"You seemed all for getting my Mistress and her sisters to touch you, so what makes me any different?"

Kara had dropped herself into quite the situation by acting so forcefully against Remi's suggestion.

"Nonetheless, I think my Mistress has had enough time soaking in the water. It appears to have addled up her thoughts and made her act in a confusing way. Humans are so easily confused."

"Because all you've wanted to do since I first met you is either cause me harm. Or try and kill me maybe its time I will come to accept you as an ally or even friend. But for now, I feel about you the same way you feel about me." Kara stated.

It was then time for Kara to leave.

"It'd be best to talk things over with her and then let her get some rest." Kara walked over to the edge of the bath and kissed Holly upon her head. Then bid her goodnight and left the room not knowing where the kitchen was. To begin her act of doing what Erys wished Kara simply went back to the twins room. She took off the artifact again so Erys can speak with her. And tried to knock on the door to get Haley/Erys attention.

"I'm here like we agreed upon" Kara sent to Erys.

"But are they not the same as I am? Did they not wish for your demise as well?"

Kara, being as oblivious to subtle hints like normal, didn't quite get the gist of what Remi had suggested, and decided to take her hasty leave after further confusing the steam-cooked Holly. Noticing how Kara was heading off, Remi had no choice but to shift into her humanoid form.

"So you're just going to leave me to carry her?!" Remi called after Kara. "Do I seriously need to spell everything out to you?!"

Despite the protests, Kara had already cleared out of the bathroom and gone upstairs to the Twins' room. After knocking on the door, Kara got no answer for a moment, until Haley was the one who opened the door. She didn't look too pleased to see Kara, maybe for the reason that she'd possibly woken her up as Haley was dressed in her sleepwear and looking a little sleep-addled.

"Oh, it's you." Haley monotonously answered, possibly more out of distaste than sleepiness. "Wanna say how weak I am again?"

"No need to be so much of a downer." Erys chimed in as she appeared in her scantily clad form like normal. "She's here to engage in lots of wet fun with us."

Remi had some more parting words for Kara.

"One might be and the other I have no idea. And that I cannot truly say to." Kara replied.

Remi had changed to humanoid form and asked for help carrying Holly out.

"You can teleport others can't you just teleport her to Lilly's room. I'm sure someone with your power can do that" Kara responded. That was her last reply to Remi leaving her alone it wasn't a good thing that Kara had left Holly alone. But she was tired of Remi at the moment and wanted to be alone.

As she waited outside the door for a moment it soon opened and Haley. Was the one who answered the door. She was non to pleased to see Kara standing there.

"I'm not here for that, I'm here for what I promised you earlier this morning." Kara answered. Erys then appeared and spoke up again. "Yes what your friend over there said."

Catching on to the fact that she wasn't the only one who could see and communicate with Erys was the tipping point for Haley.

"So, you've got her too, huh? Taking everything that's mine..." Haley grumbled.

"I'm more versatile than you may think. It's more fun when three people are involved. Plus, you wanted to have a fun session with her earlier, didn't you?"

Something kicked off from Erys to Haley...

Haley now knew that Kara could speak to Erys and see her.

"More or less, and I'm not taking anything from you." Kara stated. Erys spoke up once more about things being fun.

"Yes, I did" Kara only said.

Kara could just about recognise what'd happened between Erys and Haley. Judging by how Haley's opinion had now changed completely, and the make-up of the action from Erys, it appeared that she'd placed a 'Suggestion' on her. However, this one was much more powerful than the ones Florence could do, and the actual way the power was formed looked to be a rather ancient way of doing so. As Florence's is mainly done by saying something and then locking it into another's head, Erys' is done by acting upon the target's desires and forcing them to comply in a way that is suitable to them. It's borderline the Domination power that Kiki can do, but it does not come with the negativity. Haley seemed more than willing to comply, now.

"Guess I did, though she better not back out of this one." Haley sighed. "I wanna feel good again, like I did back in that Infirmary."

"You'll feel that and more, my little kitten, have you neglected your nighttime potty break like I asked?" Erys continued on Haley.

"I did, but it's getting really hard now. I don't think I could keep it in much longer."

Erys had set all this up even before Kara had returned home, it seemed, almost like she was preempting this encounter and planning around it. Had she forced this into play, or did Kara will it to happen? Erys had now turned to Kara to continue her little game.

"Come on in, and make sure you bring a full bladder and overwhelming sex-lust." Erys reminded Kara. "I can make it happen at will to myself, so I don't need the prep work. If you're not leaking yet, foreplay will be necessary."

Kara was able to kinda guess what Erys had done to Haley. It appeared to be like what happened with Holly the other day. As a 'Suggestion' had been placed on Haley one more powerful then Florence ever could create. With this in place Haley seemed more then willing to comply though she still sounded like she didn't want to do it.

"I promised you that I would, as for the other promise I had my reasons for doing what I did." Kara stated and she wasn't about to tell Haley the truth on the matter. Erys spoke to Haley about not taking her bathroom break.

"What did you do?" Kara asked Erys.

Wondering why she'd do something like that maybe it was to get Kara in the mood?

Erys appeared to have set everything up ahead of time. Making it like this was all going to happen with a preempt encounter. Kara did feel the slight need to pee but not much though she could bring out the sex-lust like Erys wanted.

As she stood there a small change passed through Kara. She then walked up to Haley and ran her finger-tips across her belly. "Is this for me?" Kara purred.

"So you keep saying, but promises are promises." Haley countered.

Kara asked about the preparation put into this.

"I just made her think like she had to hold it all in since she got home. Why do you think I didn't speak to you much, aside from the fact you annoyed me?" Erys answered. "That there is nearly five hours worth of toilet neglect. She did burst a couple of times in prep, but it was soon fixed. No one noticed, though, but they didn't check her washing."

Kara then returned to her roots of being a perverted sex fiend and started to engage in foreplay with Haley. Haley trembled a little when Kara applied some pressure to the slight bulge in her nightclothes.

"Who else would it be for?" Haley retorted. "You're into this stuff, aren't you?"

"Let's take this inside, shall we?" Erys finished as she ushered Kara into the bedroom and shut the door behind her, leaving the horny trio in a room all to themselves.

Kara decided to tell Haley one small part of why she quit their battle. "You want to know why I broke that promise because I was worried about your safety. When you were damaged by that last attack of yours I feared that you might be injured more if you did. Something like that again and I didn't want to see you get hurt." Kara countered,

She didn't want to have this talk with Haley not right now. Erys then told her how she did things with all the planning.

"I just thought you were pissed off about our little fight today."

Haley trembled under Kara's touch and Erys ushered the group into the room. "You already know that my pet" Kara leaned forward and kissed Haley on the lips. Before moving over to Erys and running her fingers between her legs. "Let's get things started I want to engage in all the lewd fun we all can offer each other."

Kara didn't do much but drum along sensitive parts for the pair at present. Not much could be done with them all fully dressed and not really in the mood.

"So, how shall we start?" Erys questioned. "I've read the stuff, but it's all too false for me to understand."

With the idea of lewd fun starting, Erys dismissed the limited clothing she had on and was now standing completely naked in front of Kara. Despite her earlier lack of enthusiasm for understanding lewd material, the pre-ejaculate was already beginning to seep from between her hairless vulva, giving it a rather liquid sheen.

"Do you want me to look like someone else?" Erys asked. "I can turn into anybody you want as long as you let me look at the people you know. I'll just need to tap into your memories for a bit."

"Can we just hurry up a little? I'm on the edge of peeing myself right now!" Haley interjected as she squirmed around in desperation, her legs tensing under the mounting pressure from her bladder.

"Lose the clothes and it'll be a bit easier to hold." Erys suggested to Haley, who was in no state to argue.

Haley stripped off her nightclothes and was left in just her panties and vest. Her panties already had a slight darkened wet patch between the cameltoe created from her tensed labia, which was quivering behind the folds of her damp underwear. She looked to have lost a little while undressing, but the bulge of her bladder, being more visible now, was still rather prominent.

Kara wanted to make this last so she started with only light teasing. "Let's start and enjoy the show," Kara told her. Watching as Erys dismissed her limited clothing now giving Kara a full view of her naked body. Kara walked over and around Erys body taking in all that she saw, While behind Erys Kara gently cupped and fondled Erys' small breasts before kneeling down and looking between her legs. She moved her mouth close so she could taste Erys for the first time.

"Tasty" Kara purred after a few licks.

She got back up as both girls spoke to her.

"You will stay as you are, and Haley I don't think so I've wanted this for so long!" Kara told both girls. Haley then shed her clothes and Kara followed shortly after. Yet Kara stripped off everything leaving her totally naked much like Erys was. When Kara saw the damp spot on Haley's underwear she quickly went over and nearly jumped on the poor girl. In her lustful state Kara brought her mouth upon Haley's crotch and attacked it with lewd licking and sucking sounds.

Kara instructed Erys to remain as she was and then began her lewd appraisal of her in her current form, taking in every last detail of her body. In build and stature, she was much like Haley, slender and flat, in an enjoyable way. Her breasts, on the other hand, had some form to them, but were like small tangerines rather than mature breasts, but they carried the perkiness of what one would expect of such objects. Her skin looked, and as Kara had previously experienced, felt as soft as silk. Erys was about to complain about just being viewed, until Kara pounced on her from behind and began to fondle her small breasts. The nipples were already quite hard and looking to be extremely aroused at just the concept of all three girls being naked and about to engage in forbidden practices. The shock of the sudden grope caught Erys by surprise, and she gasped before moaning gently at the stimulation. They felt just as good as they looked, firm and soft, with enough body to them to allow for a neat handful.

After the upper appraisal, Kara moved down to where it mattered, the most important thing in this entire situation, Erys's vagina. Like the first impression, it was sleek with ejaculate, and was seeping a little more since the fondling. The soft folds of the outer lips were gently tingling and vibrating with carnal anticipation for pleasuring. Now the taste test started. Kara lapped up some of the orgasm while sampling the flavour of Erys. Strangely, she tasted faintly of vanilla. Whether that was down to bath soak/shower gel, or her natural body taste, was unknown at present. The seeping cum also tasted very sweet, like Cream Soda, which was rather unusual for something so lewd. The usual compliment for the taste this time wasn't intended just for arousal, but accurately summed up the exceptional taste of this girl. Of course, the oral stimulation caused more ecstasy to flow forth from her vulva, and more soft pants of pleasure to accompany them.

"Glad you like it." Erys panted out with a smile. "Drink up all you want."

Kara's instruction for Haley prompted some whines from her, and a few not-so-exaggerated writhing around in desperation. Both of Haley's hands were now supporting the damp patch between her legs, like it would gush forth with no protection. Kara then decided to sample Haley's 'special blend' of pee and cum, violently attacking her clothed labia with her tongue, causing a mixture of yelps of shock and delight to replace the whines from this bursting girl. Of course, this only caused an uncontrollable three second jet of urine to gush forth and pool into Kara's mouth after soaking through Haley's panties, and doubling the size of the wet patch so it covered the whole of her lower lips.

All over Kara's latent emotions and pervertedness came forth as she attacked. Haley's pantied crotch without remorse giving in totally to the lewd feelings and thoughts. Running through her mind right now she lost herself in the feelings of lust. As she listened to the mixture of yelps of shock and delight. Then heard the whines coming from Haley's mouth before a three second jet of urine gushed out. Kara drank it down like the slut she was and as she greedily drank and licked Haley's small crotch having used her fingers to push. Aside from the crotch band of her panties she licked and sucked the small vulva between her legs. As another small change came over Kara she seemed to take on the slight appearance of her awakening self. Just with the change in hair and eye color as she pulled away.

"I've missed this and wanted this for so, long," Kara says.

She turned to Erys and attacked between her legs once more tasting the juices. That tasted like sweet cream soda. She wanted it all to taste every last bit of Erys until she was. Panting and begging for more.

The perverted switch in Kara was soon triggered, and she began further assaulting the unsuspecting duo and giving in to her base desires.

After the warning spurt, Kara ignored the desperate attempts to stem the flow and forced aside Haley's panties, revealing her sodden pussy, soaked with a mixture of saliva, urine and cum. Unlike Erys' discharge, Haley's still tasted as one would expect, but her urine was more water based and had little to no colour or flavour.

"I'm gonna...IYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Haley tried to exclaim before her floodgates caved in, forcing a torrential waterfall of clear urine to flood forth from her tensed labia, hissing and splattering against Kara's voracious onslaught of licks and sucks. The bulge in her bladder visibly deflated as the stream continued to pour forth for a good half a minute before slowing down slightly, and eventually dripping to nothingness after around a minute since the burst. There was a sizeable puddle, around as big as a beachball, steaming on the carpet just beneath her sodden legs, which were still slick and dripping with her explosion of pee. Her panties were positively see through once Kara replaced them, soaked beyond wearable. The exhuasted girl just crumpled to the floor, splashing in the puddle being soaked into the carpet, and took deep breaths, replacing the energy lost from her gushing waterfall. "I peed..." She weakly admitted as Kara went to her next target.

Kara's next mark for destruction was Erys, the sweet tasting Spirit. Returning to her previous MO, Kara, once more, devoured the juices seeping forth from Erys' vagina, drinking it all down while the Spirit moaned and gasped in delight.

"More. more!" Erys egged Kara on. "Drink every last drop, you perverted bitch!"

Erys' counter was more for sexual pleasure than for insult, like some Dom/Sub couples do.

Around a quarter of a minute in to the consuming of Erys' ejaculate, she climaxed, sending a huge stream of Soda-tasting orgasm juices into Kara's mouth with a borderline scream of ecstasy.

This was Kara's true self the one who has always locked away. The one who let her lust and dark desires come forth out into the open. Yet there was more to it then that all the anger and rage and thoughts of causing others harm and bathing in their blood was also apart of Kara's true self. However, that part of her wasn't present at the moment just the lewd half.

Haley's floodgates had opened before Kara had moved onto Erys. And as Haley wet herself Kara had sucked everything down even going as far as to use her fingers. To stimulate and pleasure Haley's private parts. Wanting to do everything in her power to make Haley feel great. Eventually, Haley fell upon the carpet and admitted to Kara that she had 'peed'. "You did well my pet" Kara replied as she kissed Haley upon the lips. Then moved onto Erys where Kara had other things in mind for her.

As she attacked the sweet tasting Spirit. Kara devoured the juices that gushed forth drinking every last drop. She then turned Erys around with her hands and slapped her hard upon the ass not once but twice. "We're not done yet, you're my bitch now!" Kara told her. She grabbed Erys and pulled her towards her before shoving her right hand between Erys' legs pushing her fingers. Up into Erys' pussy and with her other hand grabbed one of the small breasts. Using her fingers to pinch and twist the nipple.

Kara went from being a dog devouring all that is present, to trying to Dominate one of the more powerful members present. Erys, despite looking weak, was actually quite a challenge to pin down. If she wasn't willingly going, it was expected that she wouldn't have been pushed around that easily. There was great resistance once Kara attempted the forced rape-like scenario, and she couldn't even so much as move Erys back even a step, almost like her centre of mass was near enough that of a reinforced stone wall, but Erys willingly went down, and the resistance fell with her, leaving Kara to begin to finger-rape a being she knew little to nothing about.

"Won't be like this for long, _I'll_ be the one on top." Erys countered as Kara began to fondle Erys' soft breasts once more. "Just don't do it too hard, otherwise I'll get angry if you scratch my adorable body."

In contrast to the taunts, Erys appeared even more horny than before after this sudden change of group dynamics. The inner walls of her vagina were tightening around Kara's invading fingers, sucking them further in as they would a man's penis, and drawing them back to a blockade, which was expected to be Erys' intact hymen. Her walls were slick with orgasm fluid, and Kara's fingers were noisily schlicking in and out of their hot sheath.

To Kara's surprise, Erys was tougher to force down. She was much stronger then she looked and there was resistance on Erys part. As Kara attempted a forced rape-like scenario on her. But in the end, Erys went down willingly and let Kara have her way with her. Before speaking and asking Kara not to scratch her body. Kara wanted nothing more then to harm Erys and do a many great and terrible things to her. But upsetting her wouldn't be a good thing so Kara relaxed a little bit and treated Erys more gently.

Kara felt Erys' inner vaginal walls tightening around her fingers. And she felt a small blockade which could. Only be Erys' hymen a dark thought went through Kara's mind but she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. So Kara just had her fun with Erys and pleasured her until she came again before backing off.

Even with the urge to pop Erys' cherry, Kara didn't do it. The warning from Erys possibly accounted for Kara's lack of willingness to devirginise the Spirit. Kara, instead, continued her finger stimulation and caused her plaything to erupt with a double orgasm, soaking Kara's fingers, splattering across the bed and all down Kara's front. The force of this orgasm was unlike the earlier one, it seemed more intense, like Kara had managed to hit the G-spot with her fingering. Erys panted in bliss as her vaginal walls still hungrily sucked on Kara's fingers, wanting more from them, but Kara soon withdrew her glistening cum-soaked fingers and left Erys laying on the bed.

"Giving me such intense pleasure and then not answering my body's call for an encore? You're one selfish girl to deny me that." Erys cooed to Kara. "Your other friend should be ready again, why not take her on like you did me?"

Kara still wanted to pop Erys' cherry. But now wasn't the time to do that she needed to get on Erys' good side again and making up with her doing this. As a stepping stone was something that Kara needed to do. So, Kara playfully stimulated Erys with her fingers then best she could before Erys came and then lay on the floor.

"Another time perhaps?" Kara answered back. As she turned to Haley as she looked at the girl Kara uttered something. "I want you to be with me always, I will never allow you to fall for another." Kara said. Before walking to Haley she wrapped the girl up in her arms and kissed her like a lover would kiss someone. Then took Haley's small hand and placed it between her legs promoting Haley to give Kara some action. As she stuck her own fingers between the girls legs to stimulate her again.

Kara confirmed that the encore would likely come another time, perhaps. That was enough to sate the Spirit's hunger for pleasure, for now.

Kara then went over to Haley, and stated some rather profound things before continuing her finger assault on another willing victim, accompanied by a rather deep kiss, stopping any potential answer from coming back. With how unskilled Haley was in engaging in sexual intercourse, Kara had to guide her fingers to the right place to begin double-penetration between the pair. Haley's stimulation was little more than just stroking the edges of Kara's vulva and occasionally placing a finger or two between the lips. However, Haley's fingers weren't long enough to truly enter the deeper sections of Kara's vaginal enclave. Haley could only lightly brush at the tips of the walls, with her index finger reaching a little further in. She tried to replicate Kara's actions, but didn't do it very well.

Kara knew that Haley would be confused about what she had just said. But at the moment Kara didn't want to answer that question she just wanted to be with the girl who she loved. For more then just the lewd sex they were having right now. Kara seemed to treat Haley gentler than how she treated Erys stroking and touching the young girl like a lover letting her unreturned feelings pure out of her.

Kara felt Haley's small fingers attempt their own stimulation but seeing as Haley. Was unskilled in sexual intercourse. Kara took things slow with her and helped Haley along by showed her how to touch Kara. Who moaned in reply when Haley did things right. Kara after a short while of stimulating Haley much the way she was getting it back. Felt her own orgasm coming along and as her virginal walls tightened around Haley's small fingers. Kara came coating the floor under her with her girl cum.

Having a partner who'd never done something like this before was making the whole engagement rather one-sided but, thankfully, Kara was willing to teach the would-be pleasure giver to be a little more skilled.

Haley, not quite reaching puberty yet, and being too young to understand most of this, could only gently pant in reply to the pleasure she was receiving, inhaling and exhaling in a steady pattern, almost like total relaxation. Eventually, once the pleasuring reached its climax, Haley felt something begin to push its way out of her pussy,

"Gonna...pee..." Haley panted as, indeed, urine came out of her to dampen Kara's finger a little after Kara's own orgasm.

Having a partner who'd never done something like this before was making the whole engagement rather one-sided but, thankfully, Kara was willing to teach the would-be pleasure giver to be a little more skilled.

Haley, not quite reaching puberty yet, and being too young to understand most of this, could only gently pant in reply to the pleasure she was receiving, inhaling and exhaling in a steady pattern, almost like total relaxation. Eventually, once the pleasuring reached its climax, Haley felt something begin to push its way out of her pussy,

"Gonna...pee..." Haley panted as, indeed, urine came out of her to dampen Kara's finger a little after Kara's own orgasm.

Things were just one-sided and Kara was willing to teach Haley. As she taught Haley the ways to pleasure a girl she felt Haley urinate once again. As her own orgasm took control as Kara held Haley in her arms feeling tired and sleepy. She just held her in her arms pulling her closer to her not wanting to let her go. But Kara had to do just that she let Haley go and helped clean up the mess upon the carpet and all three girls. Drying them off once that was taken care of Kara once more hugged Haley.

"I love you!" Kara stated.

Before kissing the girl once last time, not knowing when Erys' spell would end. Kara redressed in her own clothes and left the room. After making sure the tired Haley was tucked into her bed so she could sleep. Weakly Kara walked back to her own room and walked inside before falling onto her bed letting her emotions pour out of her she cried herself to sleep mentioning Haley's name and knowing her love for Haley would never be returned.

Once the steamy sex was over, now came the worst part...

...the clean up.

Erys was possibly the only one who could help clean up, as Haley was practically asleep after all that excitement and her own pseudo-orgasms. However, she didn't dress herself at all, and preferred to keep herself cum-covered. With a little magic, and some teamwork between the pair, the room was cleaned up and Haley was tucked into bed. A sleepy mumbled came from Haley after Kara kissed her goodnight.

"...love...too...dummy..." Haley mumbled as she slept. "Let's...again...orrow..."

Kara then went back to her own room and wallowed in self pity once more.

As Kara slept that night she tossed and turned around 2am. As she seemed to be having a hard time sleeping once again. As it appeared that the same dreams from the night before had returned causing Kara to cry out again and cry in her sleep. As she wept for her lost mother and for her sisters who also appeared in the dream. As Kara wailed away an all to familiar voice spoke up inside the room.

"That's it, dream those little dreams my pet soon your awakening will draw near." Beltran said softly he raised a feathered wing. Using some of his dark magic he formed a cloud around Kara's head to make her current dreams much worse. Making her relive them over and over again until Kara wet her bed once again and lay in a puddle of her own pee sobbing quietly. Before Beltran stopped his evil doing and left Kara alone.

After the rather eccentric actions of the night for each concerned party, all of the girls were exhausted from their various endeavours and slipped into a pleasant sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Raineswind's Gambit**

The morning soon came, far too soon. The first of the groggy girls to awaken was Haley, possibly due to Erys waking her up to prevent a puddled awakening. Feeling the near bursting pressure in her bladder from the excitement the night before, Haley made a mad dash to the bathroom near her bedroom and hastily seated herself down on the toilet after swiftly removing her panties during the dash. She'd only just made it, albeit with a minor leak creating a small wet spot the size of a button on her panties. She didn't even get to shut either door on the way.

The next to awaken was Holly, still a little dazed from the extended bath the night before. Sleepily rubbing her eyes and gently shaking Lilly away, she left Lilly's room to head for her morning preparation, leaving Lilly shambling around, still very much half-asleep, to engage in her own, more relaxed, morning routine.

Kara's phone bleeped a bit as notifications came through from the previous day, as the waterlogged phone had some minor issues, which were mostly fixed from the magic dry it had. However, delay of the messages was one problem which wasn't fixed.

Kara's morning came from three things. First, she had heard her phone beep as the notifications from the previous day arrived. The second issue has Kara felt a cold wetness between her legs and knew she had wet herself again during the night. The last thing was she again remembered she had dreamt the horrible dreams again. But they had taken on a far darker turn this time around. She didn't know why or how things had changed just that she was afraid for herself and her sister.

Climbing out of bed Kara pulled off the wet bedsheets and placed them. In the clothes hamper as she went about using magic to clean up the mess on the bed. Having not known where the cleaning supplies were kept. Or wanting the maids to find out she was now living there in the house. She finished after a few minutes and took off her own wet clothes and placed them into the hamper as well. Next Kara gathered up her school clothes and belongings along with her phone. Teleporting herself into the bathroom. Only to see Haley sitting on the toilet going about her morning pee.

Quickly teleporting away Kara left Haley in peace and appeared near the bath. She turned on the water letting it fill up and become warm. Before stepping into the bath and checking to see what the messages were about on her phone.

Kara, after sorting out the aftereffects of a restless sleep, teleported off to the nearest bathroom, only to drop in on Haley going about her morning release. Kara caught a quick glimpse of the sensitive place she violated the night before, with a strong, but steady, stream of yellow urine leaving it, before Haley quickly shot her hands down to her legs to hide her secret spot.

"Occupied!" She quickly shot to Kara, blushing a little at the thought of being caught in a vulnerable position. "Find another place to pee."

Kara didn't need telling twice as she quickly left Haley alone and headed to one of the free bathrooms in the house, preparing her bath and checking why her phone was metaphorically exploding with notifications.

The most recent message to pop up, the one which possibly forced the others through the backlog, was a notification from the Girl's School.

"To all Students at Evergreen Academy in the Year Groups 4-9,

Due to the excellent weather and the rapidly approaching Sports Day, we have decided to make today a Training day for the Lower Years, and a refresher for the upper ones. All Students in the Year groups 7-9 shall assist the younger Students in Years 4-6 in honing their latent abilities to help bring a wonderful display of Sports Prowess to the parents of said students at the upcoming Sports Day.

Groups of helpers and helped shall be first decided by family relations, only moving out to Friendship groups and older Peers should they not have siblings to help make the transition to group sessions more bearable for the Younger Students. Please ensure to bring along your P.E Uniforms if they are not already on academy campus, and bring along suitable swimwear for the Aquatic Sports.

Suitable swimwear is a One-piece swimsuit in either plain Black or Navy Blue, or with non-offensive or inappropriate Designs on. If you need swimwear, please inform the Swimming Club Adviser for loans and we will aim to find suitable swimwear in your size. If there is none, you will, regrettably, should sit out the Aquatic Activities until you procure some suitable attire.

To help improve teamwork among Students, we have requested the assistance of a Neighboring Private Academy to act as opponents in competitive activities requiring larger groups. Our thanks are extended to St Jules' Academy for Business Studies for agreeing to assist in this endeavor.

Yours faithfully,

Evergreen Academy for Girl's Governing Body"

Kara had not known that Haley was in the bathroom using it before. She had teleported in there by accident she saw Haley's special spot and the stream that was released. Before quickly leaving before having been told to do so. She blushed a little at remembering what she saw and a thought of should she have stuck around?

Yet the thought went away as her phone was filled with notifications. She checked the first one to see that is was from her school. She learned that today was a training day for the upcoming Sports Day that was supposed to be coming up in a couple week's time. Kara also learned that the older years would be helping the younger years and it should be decided by family relations. Meaning Kara needed to think on who of her new sisters she wanted to help first.

As she was thinking about that she also learning that she'd need. To bring along her swimwear as there might be a swimming time today at some point. As she finished the message she thought about helping Lilly first. As she had been ignoring her a bit as of late. And really had not gotten a good chance to talk with her. So, she planned on letting the girls know on the way to school before checking her phone for more messages.

Aside from the school notification, there was several from the Kira Chat app. There one was main thread Kara was tagged in about what Apron Color she should be assigned, another that was sent out to all staff members about the toilet fault from the previous day, a reminder about the upcoming Day Out to 'Pandamonium' Amusement park, and a few private messages.

There were around five different PM conversations Kara was pulled into:

1\. A group conversation between all Poster Girls, whom Kara was added to by Florence, with Bryn also being pulled into it.

2\. A PM conversation between Kara, Annmarie and the Guests they entertained the previous day with the Pat-fest

3\. A rather randomly worded apology from Bryn regarding her 'strange actions' at the end of the working day yesterday

4\. A conversation topic between Kara, Felicity and Florence

5\. A PM conversation with no topic, sender and just a single video attachment.

Kara saw that she had quite a few more notifications. She saw that five of them were private messages. Out of the five Kara decided to read the conversation between herself and Felicity and Florence first. Wanting to know she what sort of things they had to say. She also thought on whether of not to reveal that she knew about what they had said about her last night.

So, on Kara went to read the message.

Kara decided to open the conversation between herself and the traitorous(?) twins first. It was just using the chat topic they opened the previous day, but with more messages added on. The conversation automatically zoomed down to unread messages when opened.

'Felicity: Hey, you okay? You left quickly last night and it kind of worried me. You'd been looking down all day. Everything going okay?'

'Florence: Need someone to talk to? You'd been down ever since you started work yesterday. How'd yet get along with the task I set you?'

Kara had read that it was just a normal chat topic. They seemed to go back to the previous day and there were more messages added on. She wasn't sure on what to say at first but then came up with something.

'Kara to Felicity: No, I'm not okay I had some things on my mind yesterday and just wanted. To leave the cafe and be left alone to deal with my thoughts on my own.'

'Kara to Florence: No, thanks, I don't want to talk and sorry but I wasn't able to complete your task. As I was too busy working and focusing on that.

Kara gave her responses to the chat topic, trying to act as normal as be as vague as possible. It may take a little while to get answers, as the wake-up time of the Cafe workers wasn't presently known.

That left 4 conversation topics:

1\. A group conversation between all Poster Girls, whom Kara was added to by Florence, with Bryn also being pulled into it.

2\. A PM conversation between Kara, Annmarie and the Guests they entertained the previous day with the Pat-fest

3\. A rather randomly worded apology from Bryn regarding her 'strange actions' at the end of the working day yesterday

4\. A PM conversation with no topic, no listed sender and just a single video attachment.

Kara left her replies and didn't get anything back yet. Most likely the girls weren't up yet or just had not checked their phones. Kara next decided to check out the PM conversation that had no sender and a video attachment. Was added to it this seemed rather strange to Kara as she wondered just who could have sent it to her.

Kara decided to go for the mystery message next.

Opening it up, Kara found that the video attachment looked to be security camera footage, but it was currently not playing. The angle of the shot would dictate it was likely taken by a Droid or camera capable of flight. The video itself was a little over two minutes long. Having no real sender evident, or subject/message, was a little off-putting. However, the video itself may give more information, if Kara was willing to watch it.

Kara opened it up and saw the video attachment looked like. security camera footage. Nothing was playing yet and the angle of the shot looked to be taken from something in flight. Kara saw that the video was over two minutes long she decided to press play to see what sort of video it was.

Kara decided to watch the questionable video...

The footage was, indeed, taken by a Security droid around what looked like the docks on the far end of the city. It was happily milling around, floating about looking over all the Security Container for unusual activity, before finding a small glint of light at the edge of its camera lens. Suddenly, the drone was buffeted by a metallic object which just about missed it, grazing its side and causing it to wobble about and lose altitude for a moment. Then, the drone practically zoomed over to where the assault came from, just catching the tail-end of a black flowing coat jumping off a Storage Container and landing on the docks. An Alarm started blaring, potentially set off by the Security droid, and things started to get more heated.

A pursuit of the mysterious assailant started, the drone hurrying along and switching on its thermal tracking to find the target in the darkness of the docks. The time on the side of the drone's camera lens showed this happened the night before, at around 4am. With the thermal tracking on, the drone managed to catch the assailant's trail, showing a medley of heat indicators over a small target. Due to the lack of quality with heat vision, it was unable to tell just who this person was that was attacking.

Catching on to the pursuit attempt, the target threw down what looked like a grenade of some sort, and, soon enough, and explosion of non-lethal heat blurred the camera lens, causing it to show nothing but red all over it. Whoever the target was, they were prepared for any kind of tracking attempt. With no choice, the drone flew upwards and turned back to night-vision mode, showing that the explosion was caused by a steam grenade as there was now a large condensed steam-cloud where the drone once was.

The drone continued its pursuit as commands from the security department on duty that day was being rallied back and forth, throwing out all kinds of complicated security jargon which only other officers could understand. The drone caught sight of the target once more, and it was now being trailed by the Officers on duty, but not for long. The target, being skilled in most forms of escape arts, began to vault up the side of a security container with unnatural agility, reaching the top in around three seconds, leaving the Officers clambering around the railings leading to the top of it. Most of the officers, around fifteen of the twenty in pursuit, ran to the other end of the container, which was leading to a clearing, and began to take up formation.

The drone flew down towards the target once more, switching back to HD camera mode due to the enhanced lighting in the area, showing the target, which was now clearly identified as a small female with twin tails, wearing a long black leather and, strangely, electrical circuit based, cloak. She just stood by the end of the container and looked down at the Officers assembled below, before quickly drawing a set of Semi-automatic pistols from seemingly within her sleeves with nothing more than a single flick of each wrist. These pistols were clearly modified in multiple ways, like laser sights, silencers and enhanced ammo clips with stabilizers. The Five officers in pursuit from the Container had reached the top and were pointing their Weapons at her as well. They had standard issue Handguns, nothing too notable.

In one quick motion, the girl turned, firing off a barrage of shots at the Officers present, hitting them in places meant to maim and deter rather than kill. The Officers didn't even have a chance to counter this girl's unnatural speed and were left lying on the floor in various stages of non-lethal damage, and out of the fray. The girl's guns clicked, indicated that they were out of ammo. She simply threw them high in the air, emptying the spent clips on the flight up, and throwing a pair of ammo clips after them before disengaging, with practiced elegance, off the top of the Storage container and drawing a AK 47 from underneath her cloak. There was about a split-second view of this girl's face:

One deep grey, natural yet clearly machine enhanced eye, and one deep blue one, looking rather young, too young to be skilled in martial warfare.

The drone followed the girl down, whom, had spun in the air and landed with cat's grace into the middle of the formation, and had begun to unleash a rapid succession of carnage from the AK 47 in her arms, inflicting non-lethal wounds once more, which no normal person could do with an automatic weapon as unpredictable as an AK 47, before even touching down on the ground. She simply threw the Automatic weapon away and caught her Dual pistols, which with a quick spin upon catching, were fully reloaded. With an equally effortless movement, the pistols were holstered once more up her sleeves as she drew something from her pocket. A small card by the look of things. She then looked up at the camera, giving it a clear view of her face, before drawing one of her pistols once more.

"Show's over. You're next." She simply stated to the camera in a soft, calm voice, before firing a single shot and hitting it dead in the lens, causing it to drop from the sky and crash on the floor. Her earlier miss must've been intentional with that accuracy.

As the camera was sputtering out of life, she threw the card in front of its lens. It was a typical assassin calling card with an image on the front:

An open Eye, with a gear as the pupil.

The camera then cut out.

Kara played the video and watched what was shown on it. The video opened with what appeared to be shot at the far end of the city. Looking closer Kara could see that it took place at the docks where someone was wearing a black coat. As Kara watched more of the video it appeared that this person was being chased by the officers on duty there. Kara wasn't sure on how to take what she was watching why was she sent this video and who had sent it?

Kara soon saw the person being chased turned out to be a girl with twin-tails. Who appeared to be quite skilled and had several weapons on her which she used. Soon enough the Droid could get a look at the girl's voice to reveal her eyes. One was deep gray and the other blue Kara thought she had seen those sort of or one set of those eyes before. Could this person be Sierra or were they someone else?

This just brought up even more questions when she saw the card. Thrown down in front of the lens she looked at it before. Backing out of the video and quickly choosing the Chat with Annmarie and the guests from yesterday.

Kara, a little startled by the strange video, quickly swapped to a tamer chat after watching it.

The chat between Annmarie, the Guests and Kara was about their previous booking. All the guests, while it had ended strangely, were all extremely happy with the booking and were eagerly awaiting a second one, with a little less patting involved. They were considering upping to VIP membership just for private bookings, but wanted another before committing to the choice. They were asking when Annmarie would next be free for a booking.

Annmarie had answered, stating that she'd be free both today (on the Wednesday) and Tomorrow (On the Thursday) for a quick booking, but was waiting confirmation from Kara on what day would be best or, as she put it, her 'promising Servant'. In Annmarie's language, that probably meant that she thought Kara was doing well with her Purple training.

Kara needed time to think about what she had seen in the video. It was best to think about it at another time and she went with something tame. What in the chat with Annmarie and the guests she learned that everyone was happy. Everyone appeared to be looking forward to another meeting with less patting involved and were considering upping to VIP membership. So, this next meeting was to help them decide on what to do.

Kara learned that Annmarie was free both today and tomorrow for a booking. And was waiting on Kara's reply on what day she'd be okay with. Kara sent a reply saying that Thursday would be the best time for the meeting to take place. Since this afternoon, she would be busy and unable to come to the Cafe. After letting everyone know Kara chooses the Poster girl conversation to see what everyone was saying.

Kara gave her suitable time for booking and headed over to the poster girl chat, which was probably the longest of them all. Every poster girl in the Cafe, Sky Blue and Red included, were in this conversation, along with Bryn and Kara at Florence's request.

The chat topic itself seemed mostly focused on the outing that weekend to 'Pandamonium', and it looked to be a topic for a shopping spree. Felicity was, of course, the one to start the conversation, saying that they should all go swimsuit shopping for the 'Sexiest' suit they could find. Florence agreed with this, and added Bryn and Kara in then. The rest of the poster girls, save for Annmarie and Mia, were all for going to buy swimsuits. When Bryn joined in a little later, she was with the 'too raunchy' party, consisting solely of Mia and Annmarie at that time.

Annmarie was saying that her old swimsuit would be good enough from back when she was attending school, but Felicity was all like 'No way! That's too basic and boring!'. Mia didn't like the idea of flaunting her 'plump body' around in scanty clothing and would rather just wear a basic swimsuit like Annmarie, like before, Felicity was against this. Bryn said she had nothing to show and that her 'kiddy body' wouldn't be sexy or enticing at all, despite what clothing she may choose, so she liked basic as well.

The main bulk of the topic was trying to convince the 'Too Raunchy' party to go shopping for 'Sexy Swimsuits'.

It seemed that every poster girl in the Cafe was involved with this chat. As Kara looked over the list of names of poster girls she looked to learn the names. Of the Sky Blue and Red girls if their names were listed. Bryn was also there and Kara too since Florence had sent a request. The chat topic was about the weekend outing to 'Pandamonuim' and it seemed a shopping spree was going to on about who could find the 'Sexiest' suit they could find. Kara read things over but didn't really say anything much just said she'd buy her own swim suit. And left it at that as not wanting to be dragged into the chat further she backed out and picked. Bryn's sorry letter as the last of the notifications.

Kara entered a simple line and ducked out of the char quickly. She looked for the Sky Blue and red poster girl's names, and was surprised to find one she recognized amongst them. The Sky-Blue poster girl was Cecile, Annmarie's sister. Granted, it was possibly destined to happen, considering how much 'Masochism' experience Cecile had by living with Annmarie and her sharp tongue. The red poster girl's name was 'Odette', according to the chat.

Finally, Kara went over to the randomly worded apology from Bryn:

"Um...I'm not sure how to put this...er...I'M SO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID YESTERDAY! I have no idea what came over me! One minute I was finishing with a customer and the next I found myself overcome with...um...'teenage urges'. I felt like I wanted to...this is embarrassing...hold on for as long as I could without a 'powder break'. Then, when it got bad, I suddenly decided to pounce on you with the urge of having you lick it out of me, like some mother animals do to their cubs if they can't go. Please don't think I'm a huge perv. I've really no idea why I did that."

Kara could find out the names of the Sky Blue and Red girls. She was surprised that Cecile was the Poster Girl. But was happy with it and was glad to learn the Red's name which was 'Odette' she thought of introducing herself through a PM but thought against it and then read Bryn's reply to her.

"Its okay I noticed that you appeared to be having a tuff time with holding it in. And led you to the restroom where you could take care of your needs. I don't think you are a huge perv or anything as there have been times when I've felt similar urges myself. But next time please try and keep those urges private as. They are not best to be seen when working at the cafe. I've also got no idea as to why this happened either."

Kara sent her reply and then seeing as how she had soaked enough. Went about washing herself down and then getting dressed. Once she left the bathroom she tried two things the first was talking with Erys.

"Good morning am just wondering how you are doing this morning?" Kara asked.

Seeing as how she was alone and that Lilly and the others were going about. Their mornings of getting ready for school Kara thought it best to try a search for any signs of the tower or anything. That might point to its location if it was indeed on sight or buried underground near the Sera Manor. Wanting to be quick as to not draw attention to herself Kara first tried the room with the pictures of Lilly and her sisters. Spending five minutes searching the room for anything that might give her a clue on what she was looking for.

Kara messaged off her reply to Bryn's apology and got out of the bath. She then contacted her one-night-stand from the previous evening.

"As good as one can be after having to wake a leaky faucet up four times in the night to prevent a lake forming. I don't really need sleep to function, but I like to rest every now and then. Your request really did a number on her little tank."

Kara then went off to explore the Manor for inclination that a giant tower may be erected there in the distant future, checking the picture room first.

Moving around to prevent detection as the morning rounds were going on was rather difficult, but Kara managed to reach the room and do a quick once over to see if she could find any signs of building existing before the Manor, or hints at there being more to this site.

Sadly, her search bore no fruit. She did, however, notice that there was now an empty picture frame in the room at the end of the date-ordered chronologically placed pictures, potentially hinting at a picture taking up that spot soon.

Kara got a reply from Erys telling her about how she was feeling.

"Well, I didn't mean to do that but more importantly what does this mean for the three. Of us now that Haley knows I can speak and see you?" Kara asked.

Kara in her search of the picture room saw nothing. That might show her where or if the tower was within the room or even a hint at the site of where it could be. She did spot an empty picture frame that meant another picture was going up there soon. She walked over to it and looked at it before deciding to walk towards the end of the room. She knew the bloody desk from where she had been told about what happened to Lilly. Was within the next room over Kara thought about searching that room.

But with how things of that nature had been scaring her as of late. Kara left the room and closed the door making a sure move down the hallway slowly to avoid being seen by Marie or the maids on duty. Kara was headed for Lilly's room to see how she was doing this morning.

"Seriously, it's amazing how much a tiny girl like her can produce. I mean, really, she's not exactly that big. She must've peed her body weight in pee after all of that."

Kara questioned about the revelation of there being two who can interact with Erys.

"Beats me. I'm awesome, but I can't really predict the future. Ask her about it yourself."

Kara decided to pointlessly examine the empty picture frame. Yup, that's a picture frame alright. Filigreed gold border with an intricate vine pattern on, a large window of glass in the middle, and a cardboard backing. A picture frame. No doubt about it. Totally meant for displaying pictures to perfection. A nice addition to any gallery.

She then, after deliberating over whether to search the 'Pact Room' or not, decided to leave it at that and sneak over to Lilly's room, narrowly avoiding maids doing the morning laundry run.

"Now, don't get any funny ideas with wanting to test that out. Well not yet anyway as I still want to be with h..." Kara stopped speaking for a moment then changed the subject to something else. "I guess I'll have to ask her later that is if she still wants me around that is."

Kara narrowly avoided the maids going about their business doing the morning laundry. When Kara reached Lilly's door she knocked upon it once then twice trying to get Lilly's attention. "Lilly it's me are you awake?"

Erys caught on to Kara's cagey behavior about Divination.

"Never really tried it, actually. Don't have the stuff for it. Think it may be possible, but will need to test that theory. Just don't try and force stuff on to her or come up with excuses for your poor promise keeping skills and you won't upset her, probably. I think... I'm not too sure. Try and see."

Kara knocked on Lilly's door to try and catch her attention, but no response came. The faint sound a water hitting tiled flooring could be heard from the other side of the door. Lilly was probably taking a morning shower in the en-suite in her room. The door wasn't locked, at least this one wasn't...

"While that was a little my fault you are also to blame. As you take over my body forced things to happen that shouldn't have happened. But enough about that it's in the past and I don't want to fight with you over that anymore."

Kara got no response from knocking on Lilly's door. She did hear a faint sound of water hitting the floor. Which meant Lilly was taking a shower. Kara then went and tried the door and found it was unlocked she could enter Lilly's room. But Shiro might appear and catch her in the act so Kara was left with little to do.

"Hey, you wanted it, so I provided."

Kara, unlike her normal self, decided to leave the door alone and head off to do other things. She was still lurking outside Lilly's room, at present, in quite and open spot. Not good...

Movement was heard coming from Kara's left, in the direction of the main staircase and the Twins' room. Whether she'd chance it and see if the others had finished waking up yet or not, or whether she'd go into hiding (and where), was possibly of top priority.

Kara waited around hoping for Lilly to appear and open the door. For her again after she knocked once again hoping Lilly would hear it over the running water. In the shower but Lilly didn't appear then hearing movement coming from the left. Kara started to worry as someone was coming she didn't know who it was so, with little chances left Kara quickly went into Lilly's room. And closed the door behind her.

After getting no response a second time, and having a near imminent encounter with another person, Kara quickly dived into Lilly's room and shut the door behind her. The sounds of the shower running were much louder now, and the door to the en-suite was open at the back of Lilly's room. Judging by the smaller nightie on the bed, Remi must've stayed true to Kara's request of putting Holly to bed with Lilly. The broken TV, with the word 'BITCH' burned into the screen of it in block capitals, was potentially a residual remainder of the assault from two evenings ago.

A little after Kara came into the room, the shower's pattering on the tiles began to slowly stop before turning into little drips. Lilly had probably finished in there, making Kara stuck between a rock and a hard place...

Now within Lilly's room Kara looked around she could still. Hear the shower running and seeing the nightie on the bed meant Remi had listened to her request. About putting Holly to but Kara did see the broken TV, with the word 'BITCH" burned into the screen which just made Kara feel angry on the inside.

Soon the water within the shower was coming to an end. Which meant Lilly was finishing up with her shower and not wanting to be found out. And unable to escape back outside the room for fear of being found out by the maids or Marie. Kara quickly teleported out of the room in a hurry however this teleport was a quick one with no destination in mind. Kara just knew she wanted to be in another part of the house.

Upon hearing Lilly's shower come to an end, Kara quickly tried to teleport out of Lilly's room, not trying to pick a place. In a swift motion, Kara disappeared out of Lilly's room and ended up...

Somewhere soft...and floral scented. Not just beneath Kara was soft, all around her was soft, and slightly heavy. And small...

Brushing the soft stuff of her, Kara's hand touched some more soft things. Quite a few. And a door... As the door was closed, there was no light in this soft place. There was sound, however, on the other side of this door, but it didn't sound like something Kara would want to avoid. There was a muffled voice, and then silence, followed by the same muffled voice talking again. Children's voices?

The teleport went off and Kara escaped not knowing where she was going. She then ended up in a place that was soft and floral scented. It appeared that everything around Kara felt soft and it was dark inside where she was. She didn't know where she was now and tried feeling around with her hands. She then heard muffled voices and then silence. Once more someone was talking again.

Not knowing who it was and not wanting to be found out. Kara hid within the room she was in hoping that the person outside would just go away.

Kara tried to blend in with the soft stuff, hoping that whoever was outside would just go away and leave her in her floral-scented comfy hiding sport. Not likely...

The darkness was soon broken by the door being opened, and two small girls standing outside, naked...

It appeared Kara had teleported into the twins' clothing wardrobe, and got herself intermingled with their panties. She currently had her hand on a set of Pawprint panties, and both Holly and Haley were standing, there, mouth agape in shock, starting at Kara nestled among their personal effects, looking rather comfy, and perverted.

Kara got a good view of these girls at their most vulnerable. Their silky-smooth skin, still slightly wet from their shower, the beads of liquid gently snaking across their small budding flowers. Their slender frames accentuated by the light coming from the windows, their hair a little ruffled from being towel dried, and, most importantly, their perfectly flat chest, with small pink nipples being the only deviation from the flatness.

To break the silence, both girls screamed, yet only Haley's came with any sound, and crouched down to try and cover up as much as possible, with deep blushes on their faces. This pose, however, only made their privates more noticeable. Kara only had mere seconds to try and explain why she was rummaging around in their wardrobe making a nest out of panties.

"Nice one, Arch mage." Erys giggled in Kara's mind. "Did you plan for this to go as wrong as it did, or are you just so good at being a pervert it comes naturally?"

The darkness within the room was broken as the door. Was opened and two small naked girls stood outside. It soon dawned on Kara that she had teleported into the twins clothing wardrobe by mistake. And feeling around her hands were touching a pair of panties. Which with both Holly and Haley standing there staring could only think of one thing? Kara was being a bigger pervert than ever before.

"W-wait it's not what you think" Kara tried to explain.

She was given a good view of each of the girl's perfect naked bodies. Which she could help but stare at for a few moments before closing her eyes. Kara once more tried to defend herself again what was to come.

"I-I'm sorry I teleported in here by accident you see I was I..." Kara couldn't finish when both twins screamed. And tried to cover themselves up as best as possible and then Erys spoke up.

"I didn't plan for any of this" Kara sent Erys.

"Please, please this is all a misunderstanding I was trying to talk with Lilly. But she wouldn't answer her door. As I waited outside her room I heard footsteps and not knowing who it was and for fear. Of being caught by either your mom or the maids. I entered Lilly's room only to then teleport out when I heard the shower end. And not wanting to get into trouble with Lilly I tried the teleport which was rather quick. So, I ended up inside here by mistake please I didn't mean for this to happen." Kara tried to explain.

"Then you're a top class perv! Still, what a way to break the ice between you and the girls. 'Oh, hey, I'm just here sniffing around your closet covering myself in your panties. It's not like I'm a perv, or anything.' "

Erys was having the time of her life giving a running commentary to Kara's failure to plan ahead.

" 'Next time, can you please leave some pee soaked panties in here for me to suck dry and inhale.' "

Erys had so many mocking scenarios just reeling out of her while Kara tried to explain herself to the twins, who were still shell-shocked from the intrusion of a perverted older sister collecting up their underwear for nefarious reasons.

"Get out!" Haley yelled at Kara, more out of embarrassment than anger. "GetoutgetoutGETOUT!"

"I bet you would do the same thing if given the chance." Kara countered to Erys. Who seemed to be having the time of her life by speaking out against. Kara's failure attempt to plan ahead "no, or well not yet anyway."

Kara tried to explain herself to the shocked twins. But then Haley started to yell and Kara did just that she teleported out of the closet and into her own room.

"I can do it all the time if I wanted, without even being noticed. I just choose to take perversion in moderate segments, unlike you do."

Haley's desperate pleas for Kara to go back to where she came from were enough to send Kara rushing through the teleport matrix once more.

"Then teach me how to go around unnoticed like you can do. I'll be a good student and reward you with things that you like for teaching me?"

Kara seemed to rush into the teleporting world again. Though she didn't plan on rushing she tried to teleport into her room after having waited a short while after Haley yelled for her to leave the room.

"Didn't you already do that when you recorded that girl peeing in a urinal?"

Kara decided to take her time with this teleport while Haley was ranting on and Holly was just trying to disappear into nothingness out of humiliation. Kara was barraged with pillow, panties and whatever else Haley could get her hands on while she was trying to accurately aim this teleport and, eventually, she ended up back in her assigned bedroom, still holding a pair of pawprint panties, with a Disney princess print vest slung over her head by Haley before she disappeared.

"A little yes but I want to be better at it."

Before Kara had left the room she was barrged with pillow's and panties. Just about anything Haley could get her hands on and lucky for her wasn't something bigger. She did end back inside of her room holding a pair of panties and a Disney princess print vest slung over her head. She dropped those onto the ground and placed them with her dirty clothes.

"Great now they things I'm like Lilly trying to steal their underwear." Kara sighed. She then cloaked herself in darkness to make it so Marie and the maids would not see her. Then left her room to try once more and check in on Lilly.

"Can't help you there. My cloaking is something different entirely."

Once Kara was safely in her room, she shed the childish delicates and placed them a little away from her clothes from the previous evening. With any luck, the Maids might just see it as one of the twins being scatterbrained and losing their clothes. However, finding them in a room believed to be empty, with no recorded guests for the young Mistresses, may seem a little off. But, perhaps, that's just overthinking things.

"Nope. You're worse than her. She never gets caught, yet you got caught red handed, touching up Holly's panties and looking pleased with yourself. Pawprints are Holly's style, after all. I'd love to see you talk your way out of that one with your 'excellent' diplomacy. Better hope Remi's not there."

The word 'Excellent' was delivered with clear sarcasm.

Hoping to find some distraction from the chaotic morning she had, Kara tried to find Lilly, only to see her racing towards the twins' bedroom, quickly buttoning up her school shirt on the way. Haley's big mouth probably gave Kara away. For a small girl, Haley sure does have quite the set of lungs on her.

"Then can you teach me anything useful?" Kara asked.

Erys again spoke up. "What was I suppose to do let myself get caught by Lilly or one of the Maids. I had no idea who was coming around the corner before I went into Lilly's room."

Kara was able to find Lilly who went rushing past her. Heading for the twins room which now would mean Lilly would know about what happened. "Great now I'm even bigger trouble." Kara headed after Lilly to try and explain herself when she was questioned. Yet thinking back to what Erys said about Remi being there only made Kara's mood darken.

"I wish she'd lay off me some."

"Depends on what you call useful."

Kara tried to defend her case for intruding into another's room, which was what got her into this problem in the first place.

"Could've ducked into elsewhere, or cloaked yourself. Even so, it's not my place to dictate your actions. You have a brain, even though it may be fixated on perving on the twins."

Kara resigned herself to her fate when she noticed Lilly come dashing past her into the twin's bedroom.

"She's never going to do that. It's her duty to make everybody's lives miserable. Such is the way of those stuck up, over-compensating pigeons. All I can say is you'd better make peace with yourself and whatever False Deity you believe in, as this doesn't look like it'll end well for you."

'I mean useful skills I'm sure that you have some you can teach me. Or show me how to do and I can adapt and create my own. Or what about abilities of yours that I can call upon to win battles without those who I am up against getting humiliated and sacred for life like poor Chloe.'

Erys then spoke more.

"I know somewhere deep down inside that perverted mind of yours you. Would of liked nothing more then for me to barge into all three of their rooms and go. Searching through their stuff and down lewd things to them while you watch?"

Kara started after Lilly.

"I'll just explain myself by telling the truth what harm is there in that?" Kara asked. "If she starts yelling at me I'll just argue with her right back and maybe give her a piece of my mind."

Kara explained her definition of 'Useful' lessons.

"Be more specific. I can't answer if I don't know what you're asking for. Without knowing what you want, and how well you pick things up, I can't exactly impart anything on you as I don't know how best you learn. Plus, knowledge doesn't come cheap. Remember that."

Kara, again, placed the blame of the Arena incident on Erys.

"You asked for it. Don't try and hoist the blame onto me. You said this, word for word: 'I want her humiliated! I want her to know she won't win this battle!' and then said: 'I want her a wet mess on the floor'. You wanted that to happen, and I gave you the tools to do so. I just did as you said."

"Regardless, I guess I can give you some powers. However, they're the weakest I can offer. Once you've shown your undying loyalty to me, I can offer more and more."

Erys sent across the mental link an image of a small spellbook, with each magical perk she can provide, falling in either Offensive based, Defensive based or Utility based.

"Be warned. Displease me, and I can take the power away just as easily."

Kara countered the perverted accusation.

"It takes a perv to know a perv, and you're a bigger perv than me."

Kara then set off after Lilly.

"How can I know what to ask for when I don't even know what you can do?" Kara countered. She already knew all about how knowledge not being cheap. "I already know that."

Erys spoke about the Arena next.

"I may have said those words true, but you took it a step too far by controlling me. When I had displeased you." Kara added not wanting to get into another argument with her right now,

Erys offered to give Kara a set of weaker powers only after sge showed her undying loyalty to Erys.

"What kind of undying loyalty are we talking about here?" Kara asked.

Erys sent a small image of a spellbook, with everything at the current moment that she could provide. They fell under Offensive, Defensive and Utility based. Kara would check out just what sort of powers those were at a later time.

"Were, both pervs an next time whenever you are able to touch someone again. I want to be the first person you touch."

Kara stopped talking with Erys and soon reached the twins room.

"I'm not about to tell you what I can do all at once. A lady's gotta have secrets. Just, as I keep saying, say what kind of things you want, and I'll answer whether I can assist in them or not. It's really that simple."

Kara bought up the point about being controlled in the Arena fight.

"You wanted a fight, and you were about to back out of it like a coward, so I had to intervene to ensure you stayed. In addition, you really annoyed me by throwing my gifts back in my face when you asked for them. Do that in real combat and you'll be dead in seconds. Every battle is a 'Do or Die' situation, even if they are mock battles, so treat them as such."

Kara asked about what Erys meant by 'Undying Loyalty'.

"Show me that you answer to me and me alone, and I can provide all of my strength to you. Your little friend has already sealed the deal with me, so she can access all I have to offer. You need to **worship me** , practically. Someone of my power can only bestow their strongest gifts onto Zealous underlings."

Kara insisted that Erys touched her first when she was next able to feel another person.

"Guess so. Who else can I finger without getting into trouble?"

Eventually, Kara reached the twin's bedroom, and heard segments of the actions going on in there. Due to the sheer chaos in that room at present, with Lilly trying to understand Haley's incoherent rantings, not a lot was able to be processed, save for a new, young sounding female voice.

"Can't we just talk about this with her?" The voice asked, her pleas falling on deaf ears. "I mean, she's gotta have her reasons for it, right?"

The delicate tone of the voice had a soothing effect. It carried with it the uplifting feel of Spring, and sounded as sweet as birdsong.

"Awwwww. Have I gone invisible again?" The Voice whined, sounding a little upset.

As Kara peered through the crack in the open door, the voice's source was a small sprite-like being. She currently had her back to Kara at present, with the little white fox ears on her head drooping a little, like an upset animal would have. Her flowing white hair, reminiscent of freshly fallen cherry blossom petals, descended to nearly cover the entirety of her small frame, only being pushed up by her white fox tail. From what Kara could make out, this Sprite was dressed in what looked like a set of Miko clothes, but styled to suit modern tastes by being more tight fitting rather than loose.

"Yes and you have a lot of secrets I'm sure of. Okay how about this do you have any powers that can increase my speed like making me faster than others and harder to hit?" Kara asked.

Erys spoke about the fight.

"I know that and I don't like being called a coward. But how do you think I felt after all that happened. Led to everyone hating me more than they already do. I've got quite a few people who wish to kill me now."

Erys told Kara about her form of 'Undying Loyalty'.

"So, if I start to worship as my Mistress or something like that you will. Offer me your strength and what about other gifts you gave me that sword will I get something else like that. If I show you more of my undying loyalty?" Kara asked.

Erys spoke next about who she could finger without getting into trouble.

"Me."

Kara soon reached the Twins bedroom where she could hear some segments of what. Was going on inside the room. Haley was speaking incoherently and Lilly was having a hard time with understanding it all. Kara was also able to make out a new voice of someone who she had never heard before. They seemed like to be on Kara's side for a moment saying how they should try and talk things out with her.

They then mentioned something about going invisible again. As Kara peered through the crack in the door she saw a small girl with flowing white hair and white fox like ears. She was dressed in a set of Miko clothes. This must be Lilly's new friend who Holly had told her about. Kara then knocked on the door to get everyone's attention.

"May I come in?

Kara asked about powers which could increase ones speed and make them more difficult to strike.

"I _may_ have something to that effect, but don't expect them both at once. They are quite costly, after all, and the effects come with severe limitations. They can only work for as long as your body can handle them. Pushing ones body beyond their natural limits puts a large amount of strain on them, so don't expect these to come without some form of trade-off.

Kara complained about Erys' action at the arena once more.

"Then just prove you're better than them. Show them the strength of the powers they mock. Show them your true strength. No Ruler is ever weak, and the weak Rulers don't live for long."

Kara asked about what perks come with worshiping a mysterious being like Erys.

"Not as a Mistress, as your **God.** Worship me as you would those false Deities that others do. I can't bestow the rest of the relics onto you, but I can point you as to where they may be kept. First things first, you need to show me your faith."

Kara noticed the strange little Sprite that was floating around in the background looking a little lost and forgotten about. Trying to not overtly draw attention to herself, Kara knocked on the door, causing the little Fox-Sprite to yelp in shock as her ears and tail stood as taught and as high as they could, like a startled animal's ears and tail would do. The little fox-sprite was the first to turn her head towards the source of the noise, trembling a little from the aftershock as she did so. She regarded Kara with her small red eyes, kind of the same shade as Lilly's, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least it wasn't a Maid." The Fox-Sprite sighed. She then fully turned towards Kara. "Please excuse the noise. My Companion and her sisters are a little tense at the moment."

The Fox-Sprite politely bowed a little in apology, like a traditional Miko would.

"You must be Kara, the one they're talking about?" She asked. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Shirohana, but you can call me Shiro."

Shiro gave a polite smile as she introduce herself.

"Who's the girl with you?" Shiro questioned. "I can sense another in roughly the same place you are, but I can't see them. Are they shy?"

"How...?"

Erys mentioned she may have something to help Kara out in terms of speed. Yet it would come with severe limitations.

"Then it best to train my body further so that I can handle these gifts. Is there any way you can train me?"

Erys spoke once more about the arena battle.

"I would like to put that Nicholas in his place and show him a thing or too. I don't take too kindly to someone wanting me dead."

Kara was told she would need to worship Erys like a God to get any more perks.

"Wouldn't that me kinda hard to do I already worship one person. That being Beltran I don't want to upset him anymore then I have so how can I worship you and him at the same time. You say you will point me in the right direction of where the next relic will be if I show you. My faith fine if that's what you'd like let's start now how can I show you my faith?" Kara asked.

When Kara knocked on the door it caused the fox-spirit. To yelp in surprise as she was clearly startled. She then turned and looked at Kara who had walked into the room and closed the door. Shiro then went on to introduce herself before mentioning that she could sense Erys. This took Kara by surprise for a moment before she regained control over herself.

"Ah, you must be Shiro I was told about you from Holly. How long have you been Lilly's companion? and about that what they were talking about was beyond my control. If I could kindly explain my actions then it would let them get a better understanding of what happened. As for the other with me yes they are a little shy."

Kara steeled her resolve in regards to Erys' offer.

"Everything in moderation, now. I can only fully train the true holder of my vessel, but I can impart minor knowledge on you, for a price. All I ask is that, if you access this, you allow me to view through your eyes to see what you may be using it on. After all, I'll need to **see what it is to give my opinion on it**."

Kara was determined to prove Nicholas wrong in his assumption of her.

"That sounds just perfect. I would like to tag along for that encounter as well, if you will be willing to take me."

Kara explained the boundary of worshipping two powerful beings at once.

"I can't help with mixed faith issues. You're going to need to decide whom you want to follow. Will you follow my adorable self, or some dirty old bird? After all, I can only fully assist my **most devout followers.** If you choose me, the first thing I'll have you do to show your loyalty to me is something rather simple. It shouldn't be too hard for someone of your caliber. All I want you to do is **find out what the one who shares my Mistress's blood is hiding**. She claims to be something impressive, but doesn't she seem a little shady to you?"

Upon meeting Shiro, Kara went straight into questioning mode.

"I've been her companion for longer than she can remember. I've been watching over her as she's grown into the fine young lady she is today. She probably doesn't recognise me at the moment, but, hopefully, she will soon enough." Shiro answered. "I'm sure you had your reasons for doing it. After all, you don't strike me as a bad person. Everybody makes mistakes. It's part of being alive. I thought I'd gone invisible as they don't seem to be hearing me at all. Perhaps you'll have better luck?"

"What an interesting discovery..."

Erys appeared next to Kara, startling Shiro a little and causing her ears and tail to shoot up once more.

"Bwah?! Oh, sorry. Hi there." Shiro greeted Erys with her usual smile. "That's a neat little power you've got there. Are you the one who was with Kara?"

"The very same one." Erys answered with a slight grin. "So, tell me, what's a Minor Pantheon Member doing with a girl like Lilly?"

Erys's recognition of Shiro caused an evident look of surprise and intrigue to cross Shiro's face.

"Well, I have my reasons. Girls do like to keep secrets, Ancient One." Shiro countered.

"They do indeed." Erys retaliated.

Erys once again stated that her knowledge can still be passed on. But once more it came at a price that Kara would be having to give. But to access it Kara would have to let Erys see through her eyes. Which to Kara meant that she might have to let Erys take control over her again or at least be in some form of control.

"You wish to see what I'm seeing sounds reasonable but it depends on what I'm looking at. Will you want to see everything or just somethings?" Kara asked. "Will this be like it was at the arena this doesn't involve you taking over my body again does it?" Kara added.

Erys wished to come along when Kara dealt with Nicholas.

"You may come along".

Erys explained what Kara could do if she chooses to follow Erys.

"I know you might not wish to hear this but can you give me a little time. To think on that some more I'm not saying I won't follow you it's just that I need to come to terms with somethings before I truly decide on which path to follow. As for your request I will do it regardless as she does seem shady I believe there are somethings that she hasn't told me yet. Tag along with me in our next meeting and you can learn somethings out for yourself. There also might be another way you can learn some history about her as well."

Kara stopped talking with Erys for now as Shiro began to answer her questions.

"Give it sometime her memories of you may come back at some point in time. As for me being a bad person I don't wish to alarm you but I am a bad person. If you truly get to know me you will learn that out for yourself."

Kara was about to move on to the girls when Erys appeared next to her. This startled Shiro for a moment before they began to speak to one another. Kara was able to learn that Shiro was a minor pantheon member while Erys herself. Was the Ancient One just what this meant Kara didn't know.

"Ancient One?" Kara asked.

She wanted to know more but there was still the matter with the others to fix. Kara walked past the two girls and came upon Lilly and the others. "I know there is a big problem here but may I explain my actions?" Kara asked the girls.

Kara questioned about the knowledge gift.

"I will need to see everything you're trying to use it on in order to pass the knowledge I hold over, just so we're not crossing wires or anything. I won't need to take you over, per se, but I will need to look through your eyes to help."

Kara partially agreed to the terms and conditions for furthering her research.

"You can do the research, but I won't hold up my end of the bargain until I'm certain you won't two-time for for some burnt feather duster. Think of it more like caution than outright denial. I can't have my information leaking to the wrong parties, after all."

Kara responded to Shiro's comments.

"Ah, um, well, that's really down to me to decide, isn't it? People may say their bad, but others may find those just minor quirks rather than bad things." Shiro answered. "Anyway, my first impression of you is that you're just misunderstood, that's all, and first impressions count the most."

Shiro's revelation about Erys being referred to as 'Ancient One' sparked some curiosity in Kara.

"Oh, um, you needn't worry about that at the moment." Shiro casually dismissed the question.

"Exactly. remember what I say about girls and secrets?" Erys agreed.

Kara decided to ditch the mysterious Spirit duo problem and take care of the more apparent one. Approaching the trio, it was now noticeable that Holly and Haley had bath towels around them at present, possibly placed on them by Lilly to prevent more accidental (or forced) indecent exposure. Haley, keeping up with her more vocal role, was the first to notice Kara and retaliate.

"Back for more, huh, perv?!" Haley shot back. "Well, too bad! Your perving days are over!"

Holly, having the inability to say anything, just hid behind her argumentative twin for protection. Upon hearing Haley's retort, Lilly turned around next and regarded Kara.

"If you wanna talk it through, you'd better start now." Lilly instructed Kara firmly. "if I don't like what I hear, or if the girls don't like it either, then it's corporal punishment for you!"

Erys told her she wouldn't be taking her over but would need to use her eyes.

"If you wish to use my eyes to see through I guess it couldn't hurt. There's someone out there I'd like you opinion on so next time I see her we can try this out."

Erys would only hold up her end of the bargain only. If Kara didn't two-time her for Beltran and told her to think on it some more.

"You would not need to worry about that. I'll just let time decide on that as I do need to build your trust in me again after all."

Shiro replied to Kara.

"Yes, it is we have only just met for the first time. And I can't say what your true thoughts of me are just yet. Misunderstood would be an understatment." Kara sighed.

Shiro and then Erys spoke once more.

"Yeah, I know" Kara before she left the spirit duo turned to Erys and gave her a small kiss. On the cheek before going to the others. Where Haley was the first to speak up with Holly hiding behind her.

"I've come to explain my actions it was all a misunderstanding." Kara told her.

Lilly then turned and spoke to her.

"If you will just hear me out I can explain everything." And so Kara began to explain the reasons behind the mess of how she had wanted to speak with Lilly that morning. And waited outside her room not wanting to enter into it without Shiro or Lilly answering. But having gotten no answer Kara only entered the room when she heard footsteps coming towards her not knowing. If it was Holly or one of the Maids and was in fear of being caught. The same could be said for when she was in the room. As Lilly wasn't there and she didn't want to get into trouble with Lilly coming out of the shower. So Kara told the group she had made a quick teleport to escape and ended up in the twins wardrobe by mistake as the teleport spell had been really sudden. And not prepared like it should have this was all a major mistake on Kara's part.

Kara explained her actions and reasons behind perving on the twins.

"You could've just waited in my room. It's not like I would've kicked you out." Lilly sighed. "Granted, I probably would've been a little surprised, but not to the point of what you did to the twins."

"That doesn't explain why you were rooting around in our underwear!" Haley countered. "You stole Holly's panties and one of my vests! You gonna use them to sniff later, or something?!"

Holly peered around from behind the angry Haley and did her thought-to-text communication.

'Rushing Arcane abilities like Teleportation can result in a change of destination. You're basically breaking your body down into energy and moving along the waves present in the atmosphere, like Wi-fi or Satellite television you don't carefully choose the right Wave of energy and know when to reappear, you could end up anywhere within a large distance of your intended destination, even more so if you hadn't even got a set destination in mind.'

"Wow, you know your stuff, huh?" Shiro commended Holly. "That's the long and short of Teleportation. Basically, as Kara didn't pick a location, she just appeared where her thoughts were the strongest at that time. She was probably thinking about the twins when she moved, so she ended up near them."

Lilly and then Haley spoke.

"Well, I didn't want to cause a mess with you. So that's why I didn't wait around but I guess I could have done so and this wouldn't have happened." Kara then replied to Haley. "I'll return your items to you both right now." Kara left the room for a moment and then came back with the items that were taken and gave them both to the girls. "I wouldn't need to sniff them or anything as I'm not into that sort of thing," Kara stated.

Holly spoke up next.

"Next time I'll make sure to plan out where I am wanting to go. So that I don't mess up and end up some place that I don't want to be at."

Shiro then commended Holly. Before siding with Kara for a tiny bit and explained her thoughts on the matter.

"I wouldn't go that far I just wanted to leave the room. I wasn't thinking where I was going at the time and panicked."

Kara insisted that she had no reason for stealing the twins delicates and promptly bought them back to the girls. As they were using their hands to hold the towels on their body, the clothes had to be placed on their bed for now.

Kara then said she wasn't consciously thinking about the twins at the time of the teleport.

"You might not have been aware at the time, but you were probably thinking about them in the deepest recesses of your mind. That was possibly the strongest, and closest, location based thought you had at the time, so your power moved you to the twin's room. As to why you ended up in a Wardrobe, of all things, was possibly down to what Holly said. Something probably went wrong with your set reappearance location, and you were moved a few feet away from the drop-off point." Shiro explained. "It happens. These things are not as predictable as we might want them to be."

After Kara had returned the twins belongings onto the bed. Shiro spoke to her once more about several things.

"Well I do think about them from time to time yes. And one of them I've been thinking about a lot lately." Kara wasn't about to tell Shiro which of the twins it was she had been thinking about as of late. "I guess it was down to what Holly had said I just need to be careful next time." Kara then turned to Lilly.

"What are your thoughts on what I've said am I going to be punished for a mistake?" Kara asked.

Kara explained that the twins had been on her mind.

"Just one and not both? That's not very fair." Shiro answered, sounding a little upset by the idea of excluding one of the package deal.

Kara then asked what her 'punishment' would be.

"It's not really down to me to decide, as I wasn't the one affected by it." Lilly answered. "Your judges are the girls, not me."

'I guess that, as we're now sisters, we should get used to seeing each other in um...'that' kind of clothing. Plus, it's not like it's the first time you've seen me wearing...um...nothing... A-anyway, I think that, as long as you don't do it again without any warning, you shouldn't need to be punished. I think you've learned your lesson.'

"Well, we are sisters now, I suppose, so...um...i-it's not like it's abnormal for family to see each other nude." Haley began, a blush forming on her face as she looked a little to the side to prevent direct eye contact. "I-I guess that, as long as it doesn't become a common thing, you've done your time for now."

"All's good again." Shiro concluded with a smile and a little sway of her tail and twitch of her ears. "Nothing good can come from punishing someone for something they didn't mean to do."

Shiro seemed upset about how Kara had mentioned she had only been thinking. About one of the twins and not both.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to get into this right now it's a very private deal to me," Kara said before dropping the topic.

Lilly spoke her part and then the twins spoke. It seemed like Kara would not get any punishment as long as it didn't happen again.

"It won't happen again as I've got enough on my plate already that I don't need another mess. Plus while it is normal for family to see each other naked at some point it shouldn't be a common thing." She saw Haley's blush then looked away. "Would it be okay if I were to see you naked more then the others?" Kara thought in the deepest part of her mind. While using some form of magic to shield that thought from the others.

Shiro was happy that everything was worked out.

"If we are all done here I'll be waiting downstairs for you as we need to get to school," Kara told the others. She looked at everyone in the room before departing to think some things over.

Kara concluded the conversation and said that she'd be waiting downstairs for the others to get ready.

"Don't forget to pack a Swimsuit and extra clothing." Lilly reminded Kara. "We're doing Sports Day practice today."

Kara left the others and was soon followed by Erys, whom was taking up residence in Kara's shadow.

"I'd say you got lucky. You should be thankful you have such forgiving sisters. Anyway, enough about family, I've a question for you."

Silence fell for a moment before Erys posed her question.

"Where'd you get that blade? It's nothing more than a cheap replica of my Mistress's, but something about it seems familiar."

"I will you don't need to remind me." Kara told Lilly before she left the room. She headed to her room first and went about packing an extra set of clothes and along with a swimsuit. Before finishing up and heading downstairs to wait for the others. Soon enough Erys spoke up once more to her.

"Luck I guess but I don't know, would they all have forgiven me if they knew about last night?" Kara countered.

Erys then asked her a question and Kara answered.

"A girl's got her secrets" Kara simply answered.

"That is another issue entirely. Engaging in incestuous acts is bad in and of itself, but it's even worse as you did it to a minor. Anyway, what they don't know can't hurt them or be used against you."

Kara answered as cryptically as Erys does.

"That's not very fair, using my own words against me."

'I just hope they don't find out I already have enough problems. I don't need more added to the list of things going bad in my life." Kara said.

Erys thought it was unfair.

"I'm not about to reveal that information to you just yet. Just like I bet you won't tell me about how you are this 'Ancient One'?'

Kara drove a reasonably hard bargain for a trade of information.

"That little songbird is teaching you well..."

Erys remained quiet for a short while before eventually answering.

"For such a small creature, that little Fox-girl is quite a big pest. Her and her God-sized, annoyingly bland, sickly sweet personality is quite vexing. It's just as one would think, 'Ancient One' means that I am, indeed, old enough to be considered ancient. However, it's rude to ask a girl for her age."

"Yes she is."

Erys was quiet for a while before speaking again.

"Well, you need to be on guard around her stick with me for now. As if you're seen around Haley it might cause some unwanted problems on your end. I didn't know you were that old so I won't ask for your age at all. There is something I want to show you later if you'd be willing to see it?"

Kara hoped the girls would be down soon. As she felt lonely being by herself for the time being.

"Not even that overconfident pigeon is able to sense me when I meld into another's shadow. There's something about her that is just too problematic. She is, as I said, a Minor Pantheon Member, but what she's doing here is something I don't know. If you want to show it, then go ahead. Just don't ask for anything in return."

"I'll show you it when I have a free moment. As for Shiro I'm sure there is more to her then just that as you've pointed out." Kara decided to try and test out Erys offer. Later the next time she looked upon Shiro. In the meantime Kara pulled out her phone and looked to see if she got any messages from work for what she replied on earlier.

"Like to tease, don't you? You offer a chance to see something and then say you'll do it later. That's not very fun, denying me on every corner."

Kara checked her phone for replies to earlier messages. So far, only Annmarie had offered her answer to the next booking, saying it'll happen on her next free slot on Thursday, which she'll have to check.

The chat regarding the swimsuits was quite busy with Cecile, Annmarie and Mary all talking about swimsuit shopping. Cecile was trying to coax Annmarie (and Kara) into swimsuit shopping as a group by saying that it'll be more fun and easier to choose the best swimsuit if they had another's opinion on matters. Mary was as relaxed as normal, saying it'll be fun and that she's willing to go for it, so long as it does not disturb her afternoon nap. Annmarie was still adamant that it was a terrible idea, and tried to pull Kara over to her side.

"You're one to talk about teasing but I can show you something now if you like. As I'd like to know your thoughts on what you see." Kara before she checked her messages decided to let Erys use her eyes to see the video she had been sent earlier. Not knowing what the exchange would be for doing this bothered Kara alittle. But she needed answers and pressed play on the video and let it run its play through.

Kara then went about checking her messages and saw only Annmarie had offered to answer the next booking. It would happen on her next free slot on Thursday. Then the chat topic about swimsuits was quite busy from what Kara could tell. Kara then went on to respond. That she would like to go as a group for swimsuit shopping. As long as it was just the four of them and others opinions could help with. Picking out the best swimsuit Kara could see that Annmarie was trying to pull her to her side. But Kara just said that this could be a fun outing for them to all get to know each other better.

"Go ahead. I'm all eyes, so to speak."

Kara decided to show Erys the strange video she got earlier in KiraChat.

The feeling of having Erys look through Kara's eyes was unusual, to say the least. It felt like she was looking into a world she didn't know. A world full of ancient knowledge thought to be lost to the ages. Her mind was expanded beyond her normal level, and she felt like she understood things much better.

"Looks like a personal challenge from some lousy assassin. I mean, really, what self-respecting assassin will let themselves get caught on Camera like that and leave witnesses? She's either terrible at her Job or wanted to be seen. Either way, she's not entirely human. She's been augmented with something. Look at her eye, for example, it's not a natural colour. She's also far too accurate for a normal assassin. She could perfectly aim the shots from unpredictable weapons to only cause minor damage when any normal person, even the most highly trained military professional, could only just about keep the shots on target at that kind of speed. I'd say she's some kind of experimental super solider."

"I hope this exchange is worth it."

Kara felt weird as Erys looked through her eyes. It felt strange to her as her mind reached a level it had never been to before and old knowledge filled her mind. She even felt like she understood things better.

"So it's possible that this assassin is challenging me?" Kara asked. As she listened to the rest of Erys' words. "I'm sure she wanted to be seen for this video anyway." Kara looked closer at the video and looked at the girl's eye liked Erys had pointed out. "if she is a trained experimental super soldier what is she doing here and what does she want with me?" Kara asked.

"Maybe so, though I don't know why someone would want to kill you if they don't even know you personally. I know you've upset a lot of people, but this person isn't one of them. I'm starting to think it was on purpose as well, as her actions in the video prove that she's not bad at her job."

Replies regarding the swimsuit shopping came through:

Mary and Cecile were both in agreement that more people coming was better, and didn't know why Kara wouldn't want any more than just those four attending the shopping outing. Annmarie was still against the idea, but had to give in as she was outvoted severely. Eventually, they'd have to go shopping anyway for swimsuits, so getting it out the way quicker was much more preferable.

"This needs to be looked into further would you be willing to help me out on this?" Kara asked as she watched the video again. "Too many people are upset with me right now so things need to be fixed between everyone I've upset."

Kara read the replies on the swimsuit issue.

Kara didn't give the real reason as to why she didn't want. More people to come as she didn't what the twins showing up. But as she thought about it more she decided to do something that could be seen as an act of friendship on her part or attempts to fix things. So Kara told Mary and the others that she would try to invite Eve to come along with them. Seeing as how Annmarie was against the idea still, Kara said to try and think of it as a fun mission like they were going to take down an evil monster together. So after he replies Kara looked through the list of names of the Poster Girls until she found Eve's name and sent a PM message to her.

Kara to Eve: 'I know things between us have been rather touchy as of late. As things were said and done in the heat of the moment. The reason why I'm sending you this letter is that I would like to offer the chance to fix things between us. By first offering you the chance to join Annmarie, Mary, Cecile and I as we go shopping for swimsuits. I think this would be a good chance that we can talk and try and fix things between us. So, for starters, I want to apologize for the things I've said and done to you. I was out of line with my actions and wish to say that I'm sorry."

Kara sent the Pm to Eve.

"It's of interest to me, so I'll stick around for it."

Kara decided to stop being antisocial and proactively aim to form bonds with the other staff members, even going as far as to drag Eve into the group of shoppers. Even with the chuuni thought of Swimsuit shopping being a necessity to further her 'Dark Legacy', Annmarie was tentative to accept the idea of shopping for revealing wear, but eventually caved under the pressure of the others, only because the 'Dark Lord Commanded it'.

Kara then sent a message off to Eve...

The message was received and read, and an indication of a answer coming was bouncing across the bottom of the thread.

'I could use any sort of help you can offer' Kara told her.

Annmarie was tentative to take on Kara's idea but in the end decided to do so. After that she saw a message bouncing across the bottom of the screen and let the full message fill out before reading it. In the meantime as she was waiting for that she placed her phone down next to her. An took out the old ancient text book that she had read about over at Charon's and was told she could use for a while. As she opened the book carefully she started to read for any sort of old ancient powers related to darkness. What Kara was looking for was a means to help further control that power. Of hers and not forever be a slave to it she wanted any sort of history or advice that the book could offer her in regards of someone going through what she herself is going through. She also looked into seeing if Erys' name was mentioned at all in the book to see if it had any mention of what her powers were. So that kara could have a better of understanding of what Erys could do.

"Just don't back out at the last minute if it's not to your liking, otherwise I may have to take matters into my own hands once more."

While the 'Typing...' message bounced across the screen in the chat with Eve, Kara decided to look up any mention of controlling her powers in the book loaned from Charon's Archives.

Try as she might, Kara could not gleam more information from the book she had on her than she already had done back in Charon's Archives. Maybe it was down to the lack of cross-referencing materials, or perhaps it was because she was going about it the wrong way? Regardless, Kara couldn't pick up any more on that topic from this book.

In addition, Erys, or what she is, wasn't even so far as giving a passing mention in this book. It may have been the wrong source for that kind of information, or it may have been down to Kara's own lack of knowledge of what to look for other than a supposed 'name'.

"You can read when you're at school. You're blocking the stairs." Haley chided Kara as she began to head down the stairs. "Put the book down and get your rear into gear, we've gotta move."

"I'd like that not to happen, but I won't know how things will turn out until. That moment comes and maybe this time I might not back out."

While Eve's message bounced across the screen. Kara tried to look into the book from Charon. She was unable to gather any more information that might help her out. Maybe she needed to try different methods in gathering information about the book. And when trying to find out about Erys she wasn't in the book at all. She was about to try another method when she heard Haley's voice behind her.

"Sorry, am just busy trying to find something," Kara said she got up. And placed the book away and then took a moment to look at the message at the bottom of the screen to see if it was fully typed out yet before looking back at Haley.

"Can I hold your hand on the way to school or Lilly's or Holly's" Kara asked.

Kara moved out the way when Haley instructed her to.

"Well, whatever it is, studying is boring and should only be done at school when you can't get away with sleeping past it." Haley answered. "I'm still not happy with you, but I guess I can allow hand holding. Just hand holding, nothing more. No touching in weird places."

Kara's phone pinged with a response from the KiraChat app. The push notification that appeared suggested that it was an answer to the chat topic with Eve, which appeared to look like a formally written letter rather than a chat response. Opening it up, Eve had written at least two paragraphs of response, mostly including lots of pointless formalities expressing her dislike for talking about these kinds of things through messages and that it should rather be done face to face. It wasn't a complete dismissal of any apology attempt, or a immediate acceptance, but more of a request for it to be taken into more 'personal' forms of communication, where any slight deceit could be found out.

"But studying can also be fun as you are able to learn new things. That you've never ever known before." Kara told Haley. Who then allowed Kara to hold her hand as long as nothing more came from that. "I'm not going to do any sort of thing." she then was quiet. "Would it be okay at some point in the future we could talk privatly about somethings?" Kara asked.

As she waited for Haley's answer she heard her phone ping. She looked down at it and saw it was an answer from Eve. Her reply looked more like a letter then something Kara had thought. Eve had written two paragraphs. Kara gave it a scan over and saw that it was filled with pointless things and Eve would rather this be done face to face. It was more of a request so that more 'personal' forms of communication were used. Kara sent a quick reply that she agreed to Eve's terms.

She sent her that she would be able to speak with Eve tomorrow afternoon. At work whenever she wanted to and let Eve pick a time for it to happen. She then put her phone on vibrate and waited for the others to arrive.

"You sound just like Holly." Haley retorted. "What can you get from a book which you can't get from a game faster and in a more fun way?"

Kara requested a private talk.

"Why does it have to be private? What're you trying to get me to do?" Haley questioned.

Kara sent her reply back to the formal response from Eve and got the next one back rather rapid. It simply read that Eve would like to meet tomorrow at break time in the Cafe.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kara asked. She didn't have an answer at first to Haley's question. "But there are somethings that you can only gain from books and not games." Kara says.

Haley thought Kara was trying to get her to do something.

"Because there is some stuff I want you to know about. That I don't wish the others to know about at least not yet. But if you wish to know about one of the things I want to talk about it is how I feel about you."

Kara got a reply back from Eve and said that would work out for her. Her own reply was rather quick in return and then turned off her phone.

"I don't need two Hollys pestering me to study or do things." Haley countered "Like what? There's puzzle games to improve thinking, adventure games to improve creativity and Visual Novels to simulate reading."

Kara explained her intentions for the private meeting.

"Why don't you want them to know? Are you planning something shady?" Haley continued to question. "Can't you just say them while others are here?"

"Then I'll just stop here." Haley then pointed out ways to do things through games. "Reading does all of that and more. 'Take for example about learning of a new power. That one might be able to learn and control. I've learn some interesting facts about a power called 'Paragon' within the book you saw me reading.

Haley thought Kara was trying something shady.

"Because they wouldn't approve of how I feel towards you. Would you really want them to learn about what we did last night? Or about what I wish could happen between us?" Kara countered. She began to feel herself being overcome with emotion. "I'm not trying anything or planning anything I just want things to be discussed about everything we've been through together. I want you to know what you mean to me as you mean more to me then just a sister. Or a half sister I don't know if you will ever feel the way I do for you Haley." Kara told her.

She let that sink into Haley's mind. She wanted to get off how she was feeling and tell Haley everything but now wasn't the right time or place.

Haley was, as one would expect, uninterested in whatever knowledge a book may hold.

"Don't care. Too many words, not enough pictures." Haley dismissed the explanation.

Kara tried to explain the complications behind taboo relationships.

"If you know it's bad, then why do you do it?" Haley questioned. "You do all these things and then get mad when we're mad at you for doing them. You don't ask us how we may feel about them before you go and do them. You do what you want without checking with us beforehand and then you yell at us when we ask you why you did it."

Haley didn't care about what knowledge the book held.

"Fine if that's how you feel. I won't press the matter any further."

Haley questioned Kara about what she does.

Kara wasn't sure of how she could explain the things. That she did as she always let her desires get the best of her. "I don't really know maybe its because I enjoy them far too much. And wish I could find someone to shall them with." Kara said.

She went on to question the last part. Of Haley's question.

"I would like to know your thoughts and feelings. On all that we have done together between the two of us?"

Kara vaguely explained her reasoning before turning the Q&A on its head by asking Haley her thoughts.

"I don't know what to think about them. I don't understand anything about what we do together. All I know is that it should be done between a boy and a girl, and not two girls. All Holly's romance books say the same thing, so it's gotta be between a boy and a girl." Haley answered.

"Are you seriously asking a ten year old her thoughts on lesbian love? How desperate are you for your sick fixes? Seriously, no use asking her this, she's clueless when it comes to love."

Haley explained how she felt.

"Then I take it that you never enjoyed. Anything that we have done together?"

Kara started to feel unwanted emotions well up with in her.

"If that is what you truly believe that a girl can't love another girl. Then I will no longer try anything with you. Or try and wish that you will one day share my feelings. I hope you find that special someone."

Erys then spoke up and Kara felt very depressed.

"So I'm desperate what does it matter to you. I want to be loved I want to be with her. The one person who knows the true me!".

"I don't know what I feel." Haley countered. "I don't understand it. I don't know what I should and shouldn't feel. I don't know how it's meant to be done, or even why its done. I just don't know!"

"No matter what you may want, it's pointless asking the uneducated children about adult matters. Children are too stupid to understand. They let other people do the thinking for them. Even some 'adults' let stupid 'Gods' do the thinking for them. Humans are such idiotic creatures to place their faith in non-existent beings because they're far too weak to carry everything they've done themselves."

"Then its all for not then I am sorry for making you. Do things that you don't fully understand or even wanted to do."

Erys spoke up again as Kara felt her insides breaking apart. She felt lime breaking down and crying on the post but didn't.

"Then its a lost cause I will always truly be alone. I will never find that special person at all. I had thought I had with Haley but I guess it want meant to be."

Kara didn't say anything more to Haley. And just sat on the steps. Feeling like the world around her had shattered to pieces.

"What're you getting all crybaby for?" Haley retaliated upon seeing Kara's change in mood. "Pull yourself together! You need to teach me how to swim. I don't fancy drowning in a school pool."

"See? Even now you're letting me do the thinking for you. You lack mental strength so you throw your lot in with a glorified squawking feather duster. Just how much longer are you going to let others control you like a puppet? Even at the thought of having me indulge in your likes, you began to question your belief in whatever false God you worshipped. If you're so easy to influence, of course you're going to be controlled by whatever power or person comes your way with a stronger brain in their head. Do you seriously lack the mental capacity to think for yourself, or are you just pretending to be so brain-dead?"

Lilly and Holly began to join the queue waiting to go down the stairs due to a sulking person blocking the last step.

"You will never understand" Kara said quietly has Haley said she needed to be reached on how to swim. "You won't drown in the pool."

Erys spoke once more.

"You want me to follow you and worship. You like a god you want me to take what I want. Fine you want be to be your follower fine. I will be your follower I will take what I wish when. I want it i no longer wish to hear you belittling me. I want respect. I want power and no longer want to be controlled by others. The first person to feel my wrath is Nicholas."

Karas mood darkened as a powerful surge of anger. Overtook her she clenched her fists tightly until they hurt.

She didn't know Lilly or Holly were behind her. Until she moved around and saw them. "Sorry lets go".

Kara started down the stairs. When a raven appeared before them that raven was Beltran.

Erys' probing had the effect she intended it to.

"Then I guess we can come to an arrangement. The first step in your road to being an individual is to shed yourself of the shackles binding you. Free yourself from the control of others. Show my you are strong enough to support yourself. You don't need anyone else."

Kara finally pulled herself out of the slump she was in and was about to set off for school, until something appeared before them.

"Oh, speak of the Feather Duster and it shall appear." Erys announced to both Beltran and Kara. "Ran out of cobwebs to clean? Or are you mad that your puppet has clipped her strings?"

Erys wished for Karate to show her that she could. Do things herself and not relie on others for anything else.

"But what do i gain in return for following you?" Kara asked. As she needed a way to show Erys that she was true to her word. "I want to fight someone?"

With Beltran having appeared before the group. His gaze was fixed on Kara "You now betray me and join with another I have had enough of your shit." he lapped his wings and glowed with dark energy before. He sent it at Kara who screamed in pain as it struck her. The pain was strong and as Kara screamed she felt something torn from her being.

"You will get your just desserts soon but stay out of this" Beltran warned her He looked back at Kara as the energy around her faded. "I take back which I once so freely gave you're a Ravenclaw no longer." with. Another flap of his wings Beltran disappeared.

Beltran reclaimed the power he had provided Kara with and left in quite a flap.

"Must've had enough of being used to clean Cobwebs. Didn't know cleaning products could get their revenge. I would've liked to have spent some quality time with him, but that'll have to wait."

Erys left her shadow form and appeared in front of Kara. However, the others had no idea of her presence, save for Shiro whom, despite being a little shook up and confused from the sudden drama, appeared to clearly see Erys.

"Now then, now that you're no longer a slave to a Feather Duster, shall we begin our pact?" Erys asked Kara as time seemed to freeze around her, only allowing Kara and, surprisingly, Shiro, not locked in Stasis. The dimension began to warp and change before Kara found herself, not in the grand entrance hall of the Manor, but a rather strange looking palace.

The location looked very close to something Kara thinks she saw once before...

There was a enormous black Crystal sitting at the far end of the impressive throne room. A throne was carved into the crystal and, upon it, sat a black crystal Tiara. The main composition of the throne room looked to be a combination between obsidian and onyx, with the stone being the main thoroughfares and the precious gem being the accentuation on the decorations. Black flames burned inside of crystal braziers attached to the walls at even spacing across the room. A eye-catching black and gold carpet stretched from the throne down towards a pair of sealed obsidian double doors.

Eight Onyx pillars were spread across the throne room parallel to one another. At the foot of these pillars, black crystal armour stood lifeless, almost like guards to the throne room. On the walls in the walkways behind the pillars, there were ten stained glass windows spread across the exterior walls, seemingly overlooking an expanse of endless night. The images on the windows looked extremely familiar, almost like a battle between Crystalline forces, and people in white robes.

"Welcome to my Empire." Erys greeted Kara as she appeared next to her on the carpet. Her outfit had changed, somewhat.

Erys' base attire was the same as normal, except now she had a Black Crystal Tiara perched on her head, and a matching half-mask covering her left forehead and the upper half of her face. The mask ended in a curved horn-like shape. On her shoulder she had what could only be likened to crystal epaulets and flowing from them was a shroud of complete darkness, only occasionally showing her back. The shroud appeared alive in its own rights and frequently shifted its flow patterns. On her hands she had black crystal gauntlets ending in sharp claws and on her feet she had matching boots which covered up to the middle of her thigh and had some rather cruel looking spikes on the heels. As expected, she had her signature 'vessel' casually slung and holstered on her hips.

"You'd best be serious about becoming my Honor Guard." Erys warned Kara. "Wouldn't want the Empire to think you've turned traitor now, would you?"

Kara had fallen to the ground and got up again. As Erys spoke to her she felt strange like something was missing from her but she didn't know what. "Damn that hurt and I feel strange?"

Erys then appeared before Kara and the others couldn't. See her save for Shiro who was shocked next Erys asked about forming a pact.

"It must be done"

Kara next appeared within a vast throne room. Which seemed to appear out of no where as she looked around. Memories of what she had seen appeared in her mind. As she remembered seeing a place like this before. Even Erys' outfit had changed into something different.

"Joining your honor guard what does this grant me. And what about Haley will she know that I have joined with you. And I am serious you wish for my help and so I gladly give it."

"Joining my Honor Guard will allow you to call upon the masses of my Empire to use as you see fit. Your powers will start out weak, only being a little more powerful than my Mistress's, but will eventually become much stronger as you continue to prove your loyalty to me." Erys explained. "We can discuss more on the way to the throne."

Erys began to head down the carpet slowly, matching pace with Kara as she continued to explain her plans.

"Once the pact is complete, you shall gain the title of 'Honor Guard'. This will prove to my Empire that you are a trusted adviser of the Empress and they will gladly lend you their aid. As you probably understand, my Empire are these adorable little crystals you see my Mistress with. They are, for want of better terms, my **blood**.

"My Blood has unique properties. It gains sentience of its own and can understand telepathic commands of myself and my most trusted advisers. My Mistress is still too weak to make a bond with them without endangering her own mentality, and that is why she must issue verbal commands to them instead. You, however, will be able to control them with a thought. Your ties to the Darkness allow this.

"You may be wondering what I am and, as you will be joining me in my Conquest very soon, I shall tell you. I am what your kind call a 'God'. However, I am not one of these petty False Gods that are so popular now. I am an Old God. As Old as the World itself. That interfering Fox knows this, and that is why she referred to me as 'Ancient One'. My powers do not come from the weak faith of mindless mortal sheep, they come from the primal powers of the World itself. Even if nobody believes in me, I am still as powerful as one of the False Gods with legions of followers.

"In regards to my Mistress, she will have to know. She'll find out anyway when the pact is complete. Her powers come from me as well, so she will sense familiarity with your new gifts. While I am still in the dark as to why you hold the same blade as her, I can tell that it will only grow in power as I bestow more gifts onto you. I thought there was only one in existence of my vessel, but I must have been mistaken. Your blade, however, was not cut from the Master Crystal. It's nothing more than a shard of one of the lesser Crystals, so it will never be as powerful as my Mistress's in sheer strength. I can channel the power of the Master Crystal into it, but I will only do that if you go above and beyond your devotion to me."

Kara listened as Erys told her about what. Would happen when she joined her Honor Guard. "Does this mean I will have to answer to Haley as my mistress or just you?"

They started to walk to the throne room. As Kara took in everything around her as Erys further explained things. She would have to answer to Haley that didn't sit well. With Kara at first and she was reminded of the vision she had seen a while ago.

"I will be in control of those pets which are your blood. That is rather interesting and makes things easier if I can command them with my mind and not my mouth."

Kara learned that Erys was a god she never really knew that. Along with joining her in her Conquest just what this meant Kara didn't know. "Are there others like you?" Kara asked.

Then Erys explained a little more about things.

Kara learned that her blade was of a lesser crystal. Along with Haley knowing that Kara had joined with Erys. This Kara hoped that in time she could save Haley from. Erys and fully change the future by making Erys take her on fully instead of Haley.

"You might find out about that in time. If I decide to tell you I just want you to promise me that you will always protect Haley and will do nothing to harm her?"

After Erys had explained to Kara what was needed to be known, Kara had some questions.

"If you think that a little girl is in charge, then you're sorely mistaken. She answers to me, not the other way around. You will be on the same level of command as her, but your powers are a little more...developed. Given time and dedication, you may surpass her, and she'll have to take orders from you. However, my orders supersede all others. That is how Empires work, after all.

"That is the long and short of it. However, as I've said before, my orders supersede all of yours. If I believe that my pets could be used more effectively, then they will listen to my orders over yours

"There are others like me somewhere in this world, but they may still be in slumber. Most of these Modern fakes are possibly lesser Pantheon thinking they can take lead while their true ruler sleeps. I doubt you'll find any records of them unless you raid the oldest of records, that is providing that they haven't been destroyed by mindless sheep to the Lesser Fakes."

Kara's final point posed some difficulty to answer for the briefest of moments.

"It would be nice if your optimism influenced the very workings of Ruling Councils. That, I'm afraid, is a promise that nobody can keep, even if they may insist that they work always for the greater good and would never endanger another. Even that pompous gnat with the Mute can't promise something like that and say she would always keep it. If, in the unlikely outcome, that my Mistress does become influenced by another and endanger my Empire, then I may have to ask you to remove her, if I get to trust you enough, that is. If not, then I will have to see to those matters myself."

Erys went on to answer Kara's questions that she had asked.

"So, we both answer to you and only you. Will your orders be one's that we are allowed to choose? Whether or not we want to do them or do we have to do them no matter what?" Kara asked. But as Kara listened to more of it things seemed. Like she wouldn't have a choice in the matter and she didn't want her 'pets' to try anything out against her.

Her last question took Erys some time to answer.

"You know how I feel about her and I'm not sure if I could, Ever truly bring myself to put an end to her if I was ordered to. This I'm being truthful about but maybe I won't have to take such an action. If she does things willingly and not go down another path."

"You're free to work how you see fit but, if I believe that your talents may be useful in another matter, then you will have to comply. If not...well...you've seen what I do to disobedient 'subjects'. Unless I have orders for you, just work to further the Empire. Engage in forming 'Alliances', researching important matters, or simply just killing all opposition and threats to the Empire. However, as soon as I give you a task, I expect to see it done as quickly as possible, and to the highest possible success."

Kara remained as solid in her belief as she had done, claiming to be unable to kill Haley if she proves to be defective.

"That, I can tell, is the most shallow lie you've ever told." Erys answered with a slight grin. "You've already proven that friendship is but a stepping stone, unimportant when it exceeds its usefulness. After all, I couldn't have influenced you in that fight if you hadn't been harbouring the very feelings I pulled forward. Given enough probing, I'm sure that they'll just seem like targets, indiscernible from the masses of people you detest."

Kara had free regin on how to work on what she saw fit. But if things changed she wouldn't have a choice and would have to obey. "How am I to go about making 'Alliances' when I believe that you don't want yourself being known to others just yet?" Kara asked. She wasn't sure on how to make that possible. With the way things were at at this point in time she also learned that if things needed to be done they needed to be done quickly.

Erys didn't believe what Kara said.

"That depends on how things turn out as you already know I have. Several targets on the list already the others maybe they will be stepping stones or friends. Who can say what the future holds. Maybe I will fall into despair and go crazy and drown the world in blood would that make you happy?"

"Aren't you already doing that? You simply need to amass followers of your own, 'friends', as you may know them as. I am not important in those matters. You needn't even go so far as to give me a passing mention. Make them think they're working for you. Every business has underlings, and every ruler has subjects. Even those subjects may have subjects of their own. A tree is not just the leaves on the top, after all."

Kara suggested that Erys was just bloodthirsty.

"You must think of me as nothing more than a Barbarian if you believe that killing all my subjects will make me happy. Massacring everything for the sake of enjoyment is what the brainless fools do in these Cults. A leader cannot be a leader of nothing, they must have people to lead. You are not going to gain any special treatment if you prove to be defective towards my goals. What I said you may have to do, might have to be done by Haley if you act against my best interests. If she also proves defective, then I guess I have poor judgement in picking my close subjects."

'I might be doing that already.' Kara says as she thinks about Kiki, Eiko, and Holly for a moment who already know about Erys. "Then that makes things easier to be taken into account I'll see what more I can do."

Kara wasn't sure on what to think of Erys.

"I am not really sure on what to think of you anymore. At times you seem like someone who I might be able to in time trust. While at other times you seem to take great joy in making me suffer. I'm not sure how your mind works or what you truly think of me. But if we are to be working together from now on them a form of trust needs to start developing between us." The last part of what Erys said struck a nerve with Kara as she thought about her end in the future could Haley have been the one to kill her if she was ordered to?

Kara gave her opinion on Erys.

"Trust is such a fleeting thing. It is nothing more than a concept created by weaklings who can't stand against things on their own. I have no need for trust, either giving it out or taking it. I don't even have need for Devoted followers, unlike those False Gods. Believe what you want, 'trust' who you want, it matters not to me. I just want the end result to be acceptable. The means to reach this end are unimportant." Erys replied.

The pair had now reached the throne.

"Any further questions, or can we get all these formalities out of the way?"

Erys tod her reasons about trust.

"If that's what you truly believe then this might be easier or harder then it seems." Kara said.

They reached the throne and Erys asked if Kara had anymore questions.

"I've got nothing else at this moment."

Kara answered that she had no more questions.

"Good. Time is not limitless." Erys replied. "I'd like you to face me and kneel down."

The crystals in the Throne room began to glow slightly as resonate with a near inaudible tinkling sound. It sounded very close to the Language used to command these crystals. Small shards of crystals began to surround the pair in a semi-circle around the throne, glinting slightly and chiming away in an unknown language. More crystals of varying shapes and sizes began to materialise down the room on either side of the central carpet. It seemed very close to an age-old knighting ceremony.

"My subjects have gathered to witness you swearing the oath, It would not be wise to displease them. After all, they've not had an experienced commander other than myself in many an Eon."

Kara wasn't really thrilled about having to kneel down but she had no choice. She watched as the crystals around the room began to glow as she walked up to Erys. As crystals began to surround them Kara kneeled down before her.

"I don't believe that wise on my part anyway." Kara took a moment to look around at those who had gathered to watch.

Kara complied with the request to kneel as she looked upon the subjects gathered. They looked as one would expect crystals to, multi-faceted and sleek, gently glinting in sources of light to create dark voids of prisms on the chamber walls. It was near impossible to discern these living, thinking crystals from any quartz in a jewelers. Some of them even looked very close to the sorts of precious stones to be found in commonplace accessories. It was concerning how basic these sentient gems looked.

Erys touched the Tiara resting on the throne and it began to gently thrum with light, communicating with the other crystals in the room in their language. Erys began to also talk the crystal's language as some of the crystals in the semi-circle started to move in a manner close to weaving cloth. Two crystal shoulderguards began to form in front of the Tiara before moving over to the weaving crystals. A cloak as black a night, similar to the one Erys was wearing now, was being crafted. Once the object was complete, the crystals carried it over to Erys. She held the cloak out and moved it behind Kara, placing the shoulderguards. The final statements of the ceremony now seemed to be spoken in a language Kara understood when the cloak touched her shoulders.

"...to aid in furthering the reclamation of this world in the name of our Empire, I declare this girl to be a member of my Honor Guard. You shall all show her the respect and reverence which is to be expected towards members of my Elite forces."

"Commander..." The twinkling of the crystals echoed out. They had no voice of their own, but the words they spoke acted as if spoken.

"You shall swear allegiance to my pennant, and carry my forces into battle. You shall always work to further your Empress's desires, and follow her every command. If you disobey or turn traitor, you will be met with swift recourse. Are you prepared to accept these conditions?" Erys finished.

The ones gathered around them looked just likes crystals. But some of them appeared to be different it was hard to tell them apart so Kara. Turned back to face Erys who had touched the tiara upon the throne and speak in a language that Kara didn't understand. A cloak was soon formed and placed upon her shoulders and the final part of the ceremony was spoken. She then could hear what was being said.

Kara thought over the last part of what Erys had said. There was doubt in her mind but she pushed it away this might not have been the best idea. If she would be killed for not following orders or turning traitor but. If this course of action was what Kara needed to do to save Haley she would do it.

"I accept your terms." Kara responded.

"Then, at the witness of my Subjects, you shall be given the title of 'Honor Guard'." Erys finished as she held Kara's left hand in her own, with her palm touching the back of Kara's hand. A dark radiance came from the linked hands before fading. When Erys removed her hand, Kara now had a black brand on the back of her hand.

The brand was nestled inside of shape close to that of the Master Crystal, with the bottom of the crystal pointing towards Kara. Inside of this encasement was a crest of a pair of crossed swords in front of a Tiara. The swords looked to be the same crystal made ones as Haley and Kara wield, and the tiara is clearly the one on the throne.

The crest fades away, but the presence of it is still faint on Kara's hand.

"Arise, Kara, and claim your place in my ranks."

Erys reached out with her hand and touched Kara's left hand. A dark radiance formed around it before Erys removed her hand. A brand was now upon it that of the shape of the Master Crystal. With a pair of crossing swords. The swords looked like the ones that were used by Kara and Haley and the crest faded away.

Kara rose to her feet and walked over to stand in the middle of the throne room. Just a short way from Erys but standing before the others.

Kara stood up and moved towards the middle of the throne room, directly in front of the throne, and turned towards the Crystals gathered.

"Commander..."

"Lead us..."

"For the Empire..."

"For the Empress..."

The crystals chimed.

"The Ceremony is complete. We can return to the others now, if you are prepared." Erys informed Kara.

More of the voices spoke and Kara listened to them. The crystals chimed in the background and Kara was informed that the Ceremony was now over. She looked around the at the others and then at Erys.

"We can return now."

"Then let us not tarry here any longer. Your forces are waiting for you to prepare for any coming encounters." Erys answered as the throne room began to fade out as the Kara soon found herself back in the Entrance hall of the Sera manor. As expected, Erys was nowhere to be seen, but her presence could still be felt.

"Are you gonna move, or you just gonna stand there like a potted plant?!" Haley impatiently asked Kara. The Sera sisters were already waiting by the door.

"Lost in thought, there?" Shiro asked Kara. "You've been staring blankly for half a minute."

"It'll take a while for the pact to fully take place. Until then, I'd advise you don't get into anything you need to force your way out of. Your newfound gifts will come soon enough."

Kara was returned back to the Sera manor and Erys was nowhere to be seen.

The others were already at the door while Kara was standing around. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Kara told Haley as she started forward. Shiro then spoke up asking if anything was wrong with her.

"Just thinking about the day ahead," Kara says.

She heard Erys speak to her and said nothing back. Deciding to take her advice and wait for her new. Found gifts to arrive as she arrived at the door. She took Haley's hand and let her other hand remain free. "If either of you would like to hold my other hand go ahead," Kara informed Lilly and Holly before opening the door and stepping outside.

"Never though thinking deeply would suit a day's journey." Shiro answered, sounding a little confused, "Philosophically speaking, there could be plenty to think deeply about in everyday life, but are we getting Philosophical?"

Kara joined hands with Haley and offered her free hand to one of the others as the group began to head out.

"I was just thinking about what fun I could have today." Kara pointed out. Not wanting to get into a Philosophical chat with Shiro this morning.

No one had yet to take Kara's free hand and she waited for someone to take it.

"Well, there's always that, I suppose." Shiro happily replied. "Every day is filled with fun things people can do."

Holly, after a little dithering, decided to take Kara up on the offer of a free hand to hold, leaving Lilly to take Holly's left hand. Strangely, Holly's touch felt rather uncomfortable on Kara's hand, even if the girl was only lightly touching it. It felt uncomfortably hot, like holding a hand over an open flame. Remi also didn't seem too pleased by the idea as she stared at Kara's hand in her chibi form.

Shiro was kinda clueless as to what Kara had really been thinking about. But she didn't let the matter bother her any.

"True." Kara agreed.

Holly was the one who took Kara's other hand while Lilly took Holly's left one. Kara wondered just why Lilly didn't want to but as Kara held Holly's hand it felt hot to the touch. Like she held her hand above an open flame. Remi didn't seem too pleased with the idea and looked at Kara's hand. Kara just looked at her and smiled.

As everyone left the manor and started towards the limo which would take them to school.

Once hand holding order was decided, the group headed towards their ride to school. Remi continued to glare at the hand Kara was using to link with Holly, completely ignoring the baiting from Kara.

The quartet, and their invisible partners entered the Limo and it set off towards their school. Having an extra person to ferry along to the school other than the three young Mistresses was unusual, but it wasn't the Chauffeur's place to question who they're having to drive so long as no trouble is caused.

Kara could still see that Remi was glaring at her. As she held Holly's hand she looked back at her and smiled. "Stop thator your face will freeze that way" Kara warned.

Soon everyone was in the limo on their way to school. Kara sat oppisite of the others. 'Have you decided yet on when you would like to spare with me?"

Kara tried to use creative logic to prevent Remi from glaring at her any longer,

"Impossible. The muscles present in human anatomy cannot be frozen into any set structure unless they are subjected to sub-zero temperatures for an extended period of time. No matter how long I may keep this up, my face will not freeze into a permanent glare unless my previously mentioned statement happens." Remi countered. "Do not try anything untoward or you may find yourself losing that hand."

Kara asked about the agreed spar between herself and Lilly.

"Didn't something happen to you back at the Manor? Are you sure you're up for doing it?" Lilly asked. "Plus, aren't you pretty booked out all week, with you new job and all, I mean?"

The conversation continued and eventually concluded as the trip to school was bought to a close. Due to all the delays, both mystical and mishaps, time was ticking close to the first warning bell of the day.

Remi spoke up.

"Then why glare at me I was only holding her hand. And please I'd like for you to treat me nicer and not treat me like dirt."

Lilly answered about the spar.

"Yeah, something did happen and I am sure for going through. With this spar, I don't want to be left out in any sort of training since the tournament is coming up." Kara thought over the last part. "Well, I am booked but I believe I can find some time for other types of things besides work," Kara says.

The talked about normal things the rest of the way to school. An soon arrived at the school with a short time to spare to the warning bell would ring.

"Give me no reason to suspect ill, perverted actions from you, and then maybe that may happen." Remi retaliated.

"Guess that's a point." Lilly sighed. "I need to get used to some new things as well, so, whenever you're free for about an hour or two, perhaps we can do it then?"

Shortly after the group stepped out of the transport they had taken, the first warning bell sounded out across the academy grounds. The students milling around the grounds began to head into the building.

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" A girl's voice cried over the bell as sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps reached the gathered quartet. Turning to the source of the cry, an unfamiliar girl sprinted up to Kara.

This girl was wearing a Uniform not from the academy. The Uniform consisted of a Wine Red Polo shirt, emblazoned with a small crest of a Golden Chalice inset with various gems ,inside of a classice Shield-shaped border, over the left breast pocket. Written in Classic Latin, like most prestigious Institute's crests, was the motto of the Place of education this girl attended, The Motto read "True Value is moulded through time and experience. It is not innate.". Accompanying this polo shirt was a deep red, black and pale red cross-checked short skirt, roughly the size of a mini-skirt.

The girl herself looked to be around late primary, early secondary school aged, around the same age, if not older, than the Sera Twins. She had light brown hair, around upper back length, and deep green eyes. She looked to be quite flustered in her rapid approach and clutching at a tote bag filled with something.

When she reached Kara, after catching her breath for a few moments, she began to gently sniff Kara, like an animal would to scent-track something. After 'tracking' Kara for a few seconds, she quietly panted out.

"Finally found you."

Even while standing still, she looked to be very restless, especially below the waist.

"Sorry, but could you hold this for a second." She suddenly announced to Kara as she handed her the bag she was carrying. Her hips were bouncing to either side quite noticeably. "I'll take it back when we meet up for the training. Promise!"

The girl then hastily ran off into the building, clutching at the middle of her skirt as she did so. It was evident that her restlessness was caused by more than her supposed sprint to the school.

"Someone you know?" Lilly questioned Kara, looking quite confused by the sudden appearance (and disappearance) of the unusual girl.

Remi spoke her way and then Lilly spoke up again.

"As long at that is your desire then it shall be done." Kara next turned to Lilly. "When I have a free moment I'll let you know and we can start whenever you are ready?"

After they had stepped out of the car the first bell had rung and everyone. Started moving towards the school entrance. When Kara heard someone call out to her she turned around to her just who it was. A young girl came running up to her she wasn't dressed like they were. Which meant that she must go to a different school. She also looked to be the same age as the Sera Twins and was also holding tote bag and then started to sniff Kara.

"Excuse me?" Kara asked.

Not sure as to why this girl was sniffing her and seeing as how she was quite restless Kara. Slowly began to get the idea of just why the girl was like this. Keeping her growing urges to under control the girl handed Kara the bag and then mentioned something about 'training' before running off to use the restroom. Lilly then asked if Kara knew who that was.

"I've never met her before" Kara answered truthfully.

She turned around and headed into the school with the others. But also decided to take a look in the girls bag to see what was inside and try and find out who she was.

After the rather unusual events following the appearance of a strange girl, Kara decided to do some probing as she headed into the school.

"She seemed to know you, though." Lilly answered. "Saying she'd 'finally found you' and all that."

Rummaging through the bag the girl had handed to her, Kara found at least two spare outfits of clothing, and another uniform set crammed into the bag. The spare clothing was the complete package, underwear and all, and not something which any average person would be carrying on them and handing to another person, albeit a stranger at that, quite freely. At the bottom of the bag were two sets of flat plimsoll like shoes, and another set of school shoes. It's amazing how she could fit some much into such a small looking bag. Of course, the answer came when the tag on the bag came into view.

'Wellstone Wares'.

It was, quite obviously, not any ordinary tote bag.

"I have no idea what that could mean, I guess I won't know until I meet her again for whatever this 'training' is." Kara pointed out.

As she looked through the bag she saw there was some spare. Clothing inside it two spare outfits, another uniform and the complete package of underwear. Along with two sets of shoes, Kara also saw the name 'Wellstone Wares' upon the bag. As she still looked inside the bag she tried to search for anything that would tell her the girl's name. or what sort of school they belong to. She wanted to rummage through the girl's underwear for her own selfish desires but. Didn't as now wasn't the time. After looking through the bag she walked towards her first class.

"She might be from this 'St Jules Academy'." Lilly suggested. "Though, last time I checked, their Uniform wasn't red. Even so, she may be here to help with the practise for sports day."

Kara continued to violate the girl's privacy by nosing through her stuff even more fervently. Like most clothing of children, her Uniform had her name written on a tag in it. However, it was impossible to see just what her name was without completely pulling out a segment of her uniform, as the tag was hidden by the neat folds of the clothing. The school crest, however, did look familiar.

"You know, she really mustn't know you that well if she entrusted you with her clothing." Lilly commented in a deadpan manner. "I'm beginning to second-guess my lenience with you rooting through the twin's clothing now, seeing as how you're rifling through a girl's handbag with no remorse."

Lilly pointed out that the girl could be from 'St Jules Academy' Kara had. Heard of the school before it had been the school that her parents had thought of sending. Her to before they had fully decided on 'Evergreen'.

"She might be I guess we will just have to wait and see."

Kara wasn't able to see the girl's name tag but she saw the school crest. Which did look familiar to her. Lilly then spoke again about the girl.

"I don't know why she would ask me to hold onto her clothes. When she could have done so herself." Kara got annoyed with Lilly's tone for a moment but didn't show it. "I only want to know who this girl is nothing more" Kara stated.

She had fully stopped looking through the girl's bag.

Looking over the crest, Kara recognised it from a prospectus of recruitment for local schools. It was the crest of Kestrel's Junior Academy for Theatre Arts. That would explain the Motto. Local news had a rumour going around that Kestrel's was going to twin with St Jules and share funds as, due to the rise of large conglomerate Businesses in the City, the Theatre Arts were a dying trade, and Kestrel's wasn't getting enough intake to stay afloat. It had become quite a niche Academy in recent years.

"Maybe she needed two hands to keep it all in? She was practically busting at the seams when she ran into you." Lilly replied. "You could just ask her about herself instead of looking through her things, though."

Kara recognized from where the crest belonged to it was from one of the. Theatre Arts school by the name of Kestrel's Junior Academy. Which was the twin to St Jules she had also heard of the school before as well but? Had not paid much attention to it as her life had been trouble around that time.

"But why come to me like that anyway. Wouldn't it have been easier use the restroom first and then come to me later?" Kara asked. "I do have a lot of questions to ask her when I see her again whenever that can be."

Kara thought about the girl as she walked to class.

"You'll have to ask her that, as she's just a mystery to me as she is to you. What a weird girl..." Lilly answered.

As the group split up to their Form Rooms, registration began. Due to the plan for today, registration was nothing more than just ensuring the class was present and going over the plan for the day:

Lesson 1: Swimming Practise

Lesson 2: Gymnastics Practise

Break Time - 20 Minutes

Lesson 3: Shot-put and Javelin Training

Lunch - 1 hour

Lesson 4: Indoor Sports Practise

Lesson 5: Outdoor Sports Practise

After the day's plan was given out, the Form group was then told to prepare for the first Lesson of the day, Swimming Practise. According to the teacher, this was going to be held as the message sent out said it would. St Jules Academy was going to help with the competition side of things.

"Tell me about it." Kara agreed.

The group split off to their Form Rooms. And due to what today was Kara was about to go over the plan for the day. She went over in her mind just what the lessons were for the day. And who would be helping out with the competition side of things. Kara wondered if the girl would be helping out at some point during the day. Seeing how the first lesson was Swimming Practice this would give her a chance to help Haley out with what she wanted. That is if Haley was joining her class for their lesson.

Upon having the day's plan finalised and embedded into the student's minds, Registration was concluded and the Form group was told to get ready for the first lesson. As St Jules was the guest for the day, they had access to the P.E Changing rooms, meaning that the class's form rooms would serve as their 'Changing Rooms' for the day ahead.

The class began to undress from their school uniform and change into their Swimsuits. Some of the students had already planned ahead and had put their swimsuit on under their clothes in the place of underwear. Lilly was one of these 'planned ahead' students as she simply took off her School uniform, ignoring the wolf whistles from the Trees overhanging the school before the blinds were quickly closed by the teacher, but not until a few unlucky girls had already 'bared it all' and were blushing redder than a tomato.

As would be expected of Lilly, her swimwear was just as vibrant as her regular clothes. She had a pure white one-piece swimsuit on underneath her clothing, which was textured to be as streamlined as one would need for competition level swimming. The material hugged her curves like a second skin, moving with the very ripples of her body down to the slightest twitch. The swimsuit itself left her back completely bare, revealing the scarring from her encounter with a lighting bolt in her youth. She seemed to not care about that mark now, almost like she'd accepted it as a part of her very being. Even while being a result of scorched scarring, the marks left behind carried a haunting beauty about them.

Kara next went to go get changed for the first lesson. With so many girls in one place it was hard to keep her eyes off all that naked flesh as everyone was changing. Kara looked around to see if she could spot the girl from before amongest the students. As she changed she looked over at Lilly who was changed and joined in.

Kara's swimsuit was like her current state of mind as of late. She was dressed in a black swimsuit that hugged her body nicely. It wasn;t to reveal but did show off a little of her breasts but not much. As she looked over at Lilly she gave a whistle as she took in the sight of what Lilly was wearing.

"A nice look for you."

Using all her willpower to keep her mind off perversion, Kara managed to ensure that she kept her eyes were they should be and that they didn't wander over every girl in the classroom. Eventually, she let her libido do the talking for her when it came to Lilly.

"Keep your eyes in your head, not on my body." Lilly countered with a slight smile as she playfully tossed her skirt into Kara's face. "You can take that as a free service to help curb the wanderlust of your eyes."

As was expected, considering that the mysterious girl from before was not a Student of Evergreen, she was not present in Kara's form room. If anything, she was a guest like the St Jules students, so that would mean she would be in the Changing rooms. In addition, the sheer variety of swimsuits on display once the rest of the class had changed rivaled the very stock of most Department Stores. There were swimsuits from all variations: One-pieces, pareos which pushed the very boundary of the modesty code, frilled Skirted semi-bikinis. ruffled one-pieces, childish brand print ones, floral pattern ones, and many more. If this was all in just one class, it would be dangerous to think of all the other classes, not to mention the guests for the day.

Once the entire class was changed, and the clocked indicated quarter to nine, the teacher led the class out towards the pools at the back of the school to meet with the other classes and the guests.

It was rather hard for Kara to control her growing perversion. Yet her libido did the talking when she spoke to Lilly. Who playfully tossed her skirt into Kara's face after giving her a slight smile. Kara held the skirt for a moment then handed it back to Lilly. As her eyes looked around the room she was disappointed to see the girl was not among the crowd. But as her eyes traveled over the other girl's swimsuits Kara started to feel the first stages of arousal build within her. As she wondered how long it would be before things got out of control. She was also in luck that she was wearing a dark swimsuit as a different colored one.

Might have shown something down below that Kara didn't want the others to see. That being a tiny bit of wetness was building down in her special area. Soon she was dragged outside to join the rest of the classes. Guests for the first lesson Kara kept her eyes out for Holly and Haley along for the other girl as well.

Heading through the hallways towards the outdoor pool further tested one's self-control in the face of temptations. All the other classes, from year group 9 down to year group 4, were also filing out to partake in the fair weather. Row upon row of swimsuit clad girls filtered through the facility towards the pools, giving every onlooker a nice view of their chosen swimming attire. A multitude of styles, colours and varying tightness filled the halls.

Soon enough, Kara's class reached the swimming pools and joined with the rest of the students from the home turf of varying year groups. It wasn't too hard to spot Holly and Haley, whom were standing with their own form group. The twins had matching Disney princess print swimsuits, with Haley's being an Ariel one with the base colours of olive green and sunflower yellow, with hot pink frills on the hips. Holly's was a more reserved sky blue and red Snow White print one, with royal blue frills on the hips.

After pinpointing the twins, Kara went in search of the mysterious desperate girl from earlier. It took a few passing glances, but, eventually, Kara found her standing by the poolside, looking into the water, seemingly lost in thought. Her choice in swimwear was a black based one-piece with red polka-dots spread across it. It had a large bow on the front just beneath the v-neck opening.

"Got your eyes set on her already, I see?" Kiki questioned as she patted Kara on the shoulder to get her attention. "She's a strange one, that's for sure. Came sprinting up to me begging me to show her to the toilets. Looked like she'd soak the floor any second from then. You'd have made her wait, wouldn't you?"

It was starting to become clear that Kiki was trying to bait Kara's lust.

"You should've seen her. She was writhing around, practically dancing in need when she found me. I'm sure she must've lost a few drops if the slight tearing up of her eyes was anything to go by. Even while asking me she was still bobbing from side to side trying to keep it all in. What a sight to see!"

Kara was soon led outside where she was greeted. By many swimsuit clad girls of various ages and sizes her eyes lingered on several girls. Who she thought were cute and a small. Droole dropped out of the corner of her mouth. She whipped it away and spotted Haley and Holly. Who were dressed like Disney princesses.

She waved over at them to get their attention. Then looked around for the new girl and spotted her after a while. She took in the sight of her. And then Kiki patted her on the shoulder. Before telling about what had happened earlier.

"Just who is she I met her earlier and she sniffed me." Kara said as she listened more to Kiki her arousal level was building. A moan escaped her mouth as she pictured the poor young girl in that state.

"I would have" Kara whispered so only Kiki could hear. "I wanted to see it no fair. I wanted to see it" Kara whined.

Outside near the pools, Kara had many temptations to resist, or give in to. Talking with Kiki didn't really help matters, nor did her Swimwear.

Kiki's swimsuit looked to be designed for someone half her age, but it was tailored to fit her. It was, as would be expected of most things Kiki owned, a 'Pandera' branded Swimsuit. Its base colours were purple and orange, with a large 'Pandamonium' logo with Pandera on the front, looking as aggressively cute as it always did. Despite being made-to-measure, it was still quite questionably tight in certain areas, especially around the crotch. The very faintest of a camel-toe was peeking through the crotch of the swimsuit, and the edges of the materials were slightly distant from the places they were supposed to be.

"I'm just as clueless as you are on that matter." Kiki shrugged. "I just know her as the girl who nearly peed her panties. She's from Kestrel's Junior Academy for Theatre Arts. I only know that because I saw her in her uniform. why not go and ask her yourself? She's looking a little like a spare wheel at the moment, being the only Kestrel student in a place filled with Evergreen and St Jules students."

Kara's eyes again traveled from girl to girl as she looked at their swimsuits. She couldn't help but want a closer look. To run her hands over there chests or between their legs. But that would get her into trouble if she still had her wind powers she could do that. But she was at a loss on what to do and now looking over at Kiki wasn't helping matters either. Her eyes seemed for a few moments glued to Kiki's crotch before looking away with a blush on her face.

"Um.. I guess that I should." Kara said.

She really wanted to meet and speak with this girl. She got up but not before leaning next to Kiki and whispering. 'Too bad Ryu isn't here I'm sure his near naked body would be a sight to see for you.' Kara teased. She then left Kiki alone and walked over towards the new girl who was standing near the pool like a third wheel.

"Hello, again"

Kara couldn't keep her eyes where they should be and ended up ogling Kiki's privates. One of her hands quickly moved down to cover that section to prevent more lustful leering.

"My face is up here, not down there." Kiki countered as a blush began to form on her face. "Keep that up and you'll collapse from blood loss. I'm not carrying you to the infirmary if you nosebleed all over the place."

Kiki's suggestion to speak to Kara's new love (lust) interest worked. However, Kara had her own plan for revenge from Kiki's earlier baiting.

"I could never-... No wait...well...it wouldn't be so bad...NO! I can't let him see me like- but he might see me as a girl then... it's far too embarrassing!" Kiki stammered out as her mind gave up on her at the though of Ryu seeing her in this swimwear. "I should really pick up more cuter swimwear, but I can't give up on- No, I can't let myself think like this..."

Leaving the love-addled Kiki to her own wild imagination, Kara decided to get to know the Kestrel girl a little more. A sudden interaction from another caught her by surprise as she turned her head to the source of the greeting.

"Oh, hello again." She smiled to Kara as she fully turned towards her, giving Kara a good view of her figure, unintentionally, of course.

She was surprisingly petite and rather small for someone of her expected age. She was just a tiny bit taller than the twins, a few millimeters at most, but still a fair amount shorter than Lilly was. Unlike the other girls her age from St Jules, she didn't have any obvious indication of filling out in the chest, not even the slightest raise in her swimsuit. The St Jules girls at least had some small rise in their chest, which was probably only noticeable due to the tight fitting swimwear they had on, but this girl had none.

"Sorry about the sudden hoisting of my stuff on you earlier. Do you have it on you right now? I'm probably gonna need it back before Swimming class is over."

This girl didn't seem like the way Kiki had described her earlier interaction. However, that could be down to the fact that whatever was causing that had passed, or was dealt with.

"It's your own fault for dressing like this" Kara told her as she looked. Back into Kiki's eyes the blush on her face all but gone. Kara was able to get a measure of revenge on Kiki by bringing up Ryu which caused her to stammer. Kara moved away and journeyed to the other girl who then turned to face her.

Kara gave the girl a small smile back at she took the time to study. The girl's figure which was on display right in front of her. She didn't let her eyes linger on her too much not wanting to embarrass the girl or herself just yet. "I placed it inside of my locker you can get it once the class is over with," Kara told her.

"Anyway I'm Kara, Kara Sera and who might you be?" Kara asked.

She then thought over two question to ask the girl.

"If you don;t mind me asking why did you sniff me earlier and what did you mean by training?"

Kara explained that she'd placed the bag in her locker.

"Figures. Well, it's kinda my fault for passing it over so quickly." The girl sighed to herself. "Anyway, thanks for taking it earlier. I know it must've been weird me just passing something over as soon as I meet you."

Kara introduced herself and asked the girl for her name. It then suddenly clicked to this girl that she'd neglected the very first thing people do when they meet someone new for the first time.

"I'm Mikan Asten, pleasure to meet you." Mikan answered with a smile before turning her head to the side and quietly scolding herself for forgetting to introduce herself. "I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself! How ditsy can i get?!"

Kara then asked about why Mikan sniffed her. This bought her back from her self-scolding and also caught her a little by surprise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You must think I'm a right weirdo now. First I sniff you all over like some animal and then forget to even introduce myself." Mikan apologised sincerely. "Well, you see, the reason is that I thought you smelled familiar. You've got a very calming scent about you. Here I go again talking about weird things... Sorry, I'll stop talking if I'm freaking you out."

"You were just busy with something that needed to be taken care. Of right away I just hope you were able to make it in time." Kara told the girl. Making sure to study the way the girl was acting when that subject was brought up again. "It was a little weird yes" Kara agreed.

The girl introduced herself as Mikan Asten and smiled which Kara. Did in return as well she then turned her head to the side and scolded herself.

Mikan then explained just why she had sniffed her.

"Just don't make that a habit when introducing yourself to others okay?" Kara asked. She went over and gently took Mikan's hands into her own. 'You're not freaking me out or anything it's just that you came rushing up to me so sudden. Plus you were clearly in distress from needing to use the restroom. I could have shown it to you if you would have let me." Kara told her with a smile. Before letting go of Mikan's hands.

"Anyway, what did you mean about training?"

Kara commented on Mikan's mad rush in the morning. Of course, bringing up such a topic induced some embarrassment in her, but not enough to have her tongue-tied like Holly ends up.

"Y-yeah, I just about made it, more or less." Mikan replied, blushing quite deeply and looking more at the floor than Kara's face.

Kara then gave her opinion on sniffing another to greet them. Her confirmation that Mikan was not freaking her out bought a small smile to the girl's face. Kara then took Mikan's hands into her own. Her hands were a little cold, but not uncomfortably so. They did, however, feel really soft. Having such close contact was another thing this girl didn't seem too used to, but she didn't tried to draw her hands away.

"Your hands are so warm." Mikan commented softly. "And mine are really cold. You don't have to hold them if you don't want to. I don't wanna sap the heat from yours, after all."

Kara bought up the topic of toilet distress once more.

"I didn't wanna trouble you with my own lack of foresight. It was my own fault I ended up like that for oversleeping. I don't want to drag others into my troubles." Mikan answered.

Kara asked what she meant by 'training' in her earlier conversation.

"I mean this event. We're helping you train for Sports Day, aren't we? It'll be kinda hard to verse yourselves as you'll need to be working together on the day, not against each other." Mikan clarified

Having brought up the topic of embarrassment got her a little tongue-tied but. Not enough for it to be like how Holly normally gets.

Kara wished to push the matter further but didn't want to get the girl mad at her. "I'm glad that you did"

When Kara held onto Mikan's hands they felt rather cold. They also felt rather soft to the touch Mikan didn't seem to used to this and didn't try and draw hwe hands away. "Maybe later I'll hold them again okay?" Kara asked gently. Hoping that Mikan would say yes let alone let her touch her at a later point in time.

The topic of distress was brought up again.

"If you ever need any help with anything I'll be glad to help you out anyway I can. It need not be just that it can be anything that is troubling you." Kara told her.

Mikan brought up about the training of Sports Day.

"Oh, that's what you meant well getting help from others is always a big help."

Kara said that she wanted to hold Mikan's hands more.

"W-well, I'd like to as well." Mikan answered. Instead of the formal hand holding that was done at present, Mikan had changed it to be something a little more intimate, allowing her hand to be held even more by Kara, much like a lover's grip, by entwining her fingers among Kara's. "Just a little longer, okay." He grip was still extremely gentle, like a feather brushing against's Kara's hands. "Just don't tickle the palms, they're really sensitive."

Kara offered to help Mikan in any way she needed. Such an offer was rather unheard of from people who have just met, and took her by surprise.

"Oh. no, no! I couldn't possibly trouble you like that." Mikan answered, sounding very humbled by the offer. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone, and I don't know if I'd ever be able to repay you."

Having only just known Mikan for not even five minutes Kara. Was already starting to like her there was something about her. That just seemed so gentle and touching but if Mikan knew the true Kara would she still be willing to even speak with her?

Mikan agreed to hold Kara hands a little longer. Mikan seemed to take things a step further and allowed her hands to be held like lovers. Entwining her fingers among Kara's this brought a small blush to Kara's face. She longed to hold onto them for longer but after a while let go. As an image of Haley flashed through her mind. Kara shook her head as weird thoughts and emotions filled it for a moment.

Mikan was taken by surprise by Kara's offer to help her out.

"I don't find it any trouble at all, sometime," Kara tells her. "You're no burden what so ever as for being able to repay me. Why not just be my friend and hang out sometimes. As I'd like to get to know you better if that's okay with you. Maybe you could stop by at my work tomorrow or we could meet up in the park just down the street from here?" Kara asked.

When Kara separated her hands from Mikan's, it felt like MIkan was trying to prolong the contact for a few moments before allowing the two to detach from one another.

Kara response to Mikan's answer was also unexpected.

"You can't really say that as we've just met today." Mikan quietly responded, still backing her own claims. "I'm possibly the most boring person you've met. I'll only drag you down if I stayed with you."

Disrupting the pair's conversation, the lesson was about to go into full swing. At the teacher's request to prevent sunburn, the students were requested to ensure that they put sunscreen on. The older students were requested to aid the younger ones in doing this, sticking to the 'Sibling Assistance' of the day's plan.

Kara wasn't aware that Mikan was trying to prolong the contact between. Them before she had let go she then heard what Mikan's answer to her question was.

"You're not that boring I find you rather interesting. My offer still stands I'll let you think about it for a while. Before asking again or you can always get back to me later." Kara says. She can tell that Mikan seemed a little shy maybe even not so sure of herself.

The class was soon about to begin and the teacher's request was for everyone. To put on sunscreen to prevent sunburn. "Would you like for me to help put sunscreen onto you?" Kara asked.

Kara tried to convince Mikan that her statements weren't true, but the girl's stubbornness was second only to Lilly.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Mikan answered, a slight smile forming on her face at Kara's dedication to countering all self-belittling this girl was doing. "I'll think about it."

Kara offered to help Mikan with her sunscreen, prompting another bashful reaction from her.

"Oh, n-no thanks. I'll be fine on my own." Mikan replied, blushing a little at the request. "You should help your sisters with theirs. I'm sure that's the teacher's intention."

Mikan agreed to think about it and Kara wasn't one to push for an answer right away. At least not yet away she just hoped that Mikan would agree to her request.

"You can have all the time you need."

Mikan then turned down Kara's offer to help with the sunscreen.

"I.. I guess so." Kara said. She turned and looked back at her sisters then back at Mikan. "Don't be a stranger I hope to see you around later." She took one last look at Mikan wishing that she didn't have to leave her. But let Mikan be and walked back to the others.

Once the time came for the two to part, Kara, once more, offered the chance of connecting the two.

"We're bound to see each other again today." Mikan replied. "See you later."

Kara then went back to rejoin the others, where Kiki had gotten over her breakdown with lewd imaginings, and the twins had joined Lilly by the poolside.

Kara was no back with the others she was already missing. Mikan a little but didn't let it show on her face.

"Does anyone want help with some sunscreen?" Kara asked.

She noticed that Kiki was back to her old self. She looked over at the twins and wondered which one of them would agree to her request. She even looked over at Lilly and asked her the same question.

Once Kara returned to the others, she offered to assist with the application of Sun protection. Neither twin voiced preferences, leaving the decision down to the older members present.

"Just pick one of the two to help and I'll take the other one. Make sure you rub it all in. They're very prone to sunburn." Lilly informed Kara.

Neither of the twins spoke up on who wanted to be the one. To have the sunscreen placed upon them. Lilly then pointed out who ever Kara picked she would pick the other.

Kara looked at both the twins she closed her eyes for a moment and then. Looked over at the twin to her right. "I pick you" Kara said.

Kara left fate to decide which twin she was placed with for applying the viscous white liquid to. After a random pick, Kara chose...

...Holly!

"Not sure why you didn't just pick one of the two without leaving it to chance." Lilly commented. "Anyway, seems I've got the short straw this time. Haley's not very obedient when it comes to applying sunscreen."

"Because I don't see why it's needed! If I run around enough, the sun won't be able to stay on me long enough to burn me."

'That's not really how it works...'

Kara was passed one of the two bottle of sunscreen and was left with Holly.

'Please be gentle. And don't put it on too quickly. Sunscreen's very cold.'

Holly looked a little red face from a small blush, but she didn't seem like she'd bolt anytime soon, unless...

Kara let fate decide the twin who she would apply the sunscreen to and that twin was Holly. Which left Haley with Lilly.

Kara took the sunscreen and-and looked at Holly who was blushing a little. "I'll be gentle with you don't worry," Kara tells her. She then puts some of the sunscreens upon her hands and gently starts to rub it first along her arms and hands making to sure to apply gently and cover every part. Of Holly's arms and hands before moving on to her next to her upper back and chest area. Once again Kara was gentle with how she applied the sunscreen making sure to cover all the skin that was exposed. She brushed her hands against Holly's chest twice on accident. "Sorry," Kara admitted as she blushed herself.

Lastly, Kara went about applying it to both of Holly's legs and upper thighs. Making she to avoid contact with her crotch. But having to tell Holly to spread her legs a little so that Kara. Could reach between them at one point her hand slipped on Holly's thigh and traveled up to nearly touch her crotch. When Kara pulled it away quickly and once again said she was sorry at the sunscreen was slippery. She soon finished up with Holly.

The lewd act of applying sunscreen commenced. Kara squirted some of her viscous white liquid onto her hands, lathering it into a sticky paste before rubbing the creamy fluid onto Holly's arms. The small girl flinched a little at the sudden impact of the cold formula onto her bare skin. Kara's hands moved swiftly and purposefully, spreading the milky liquid all over the younger girl's exposed arms, making small schlicking noises as the friction between the two became more apparent.

After liberally covering the girl's arms in her white cream, Kara moved over to applying it to the open parts of Holly's torso. Squirting some more of the white stuff onto her hands, Kara returned to rubbing it in. The application of the cold onto Holly's body, coupled with her mounting embarrassment, caused the young girl's breathing to turn into shallow pants as the cold milky white viscous fluid covered her body, sapping the heat from her skin for a few seconds and replacing it with a cold slippery texture. The stimulation was only further enhanced when Kara 'accidentally' brushed her hands against Holly's chest. The girl reacted to this with more minor flinching, and her breathing got a little quicker.

'It's...okay...'

Finally, the application of the white creamy substance extended down to Holly's legs. The application was much like before, stimulating in an unusual sense. Seeing the creamy liquid over Holly's legs looked to be quite lewd in nature to those of questionable mindsets as it slowly snaked down her legs when Kara wasn't rubbing it in, creating little trails of milky liquid down from her upper thighs. Asking her to spread her legs only added to the questionable nature of these actions. The material of the girl's swimsuit began to close around the gaps created from her spread legs, making a small indent in the middle of the crotch area, which the viscous creamy trails seemed to be originating from. Very soon, the slipperiness of the sunscreen got the better of Kara, causing her hand to nearly make impact with the indent in the swimsuit. Holly noticeably tensed up at this, making the indent even more visible as it hugged the treasure it was covering.

Eventually, the application was finished.

Kara had really enjoyed touching Holly the way she had done. It was the first time that she was really able to be gentle with her and part of her longed. To take things further like she had with Haley the other night but knew that she couldn't do any sort of thing. She felt Holly tense up a little and that he breathing came out a little quicker. She wasn't sure if Holly liked what she was doing or not but wasn't about to press on the matter. Kara was able to see the small indent in the middle of the crotch area as it hugged the small girls treasure. She wished to see it but knowing that it would just make her a perverted girl she looked away and finished up with the task at hand.

"Who would like to begin swimming lessons?" Kara asked.

Quickly changing the subject to something calmer.

After the lewd enjoyment of applying sunscreen, the lesson was about to begin properly. Students were informed to split up into sibling groups, ensuring that there was at least one senior to every junior in the groups. Afterwards, once the groups were decided, the usual precautionary warning were given by the teacher, along with introductions and thanks extended to the guests from St Jules Academy.

Knowing that Haley wished to be taught to swim Kara moved over to her. "If you're still up for it I'll teach you how to swim?" Kara offered as she tried to partner up with Haley. As she waited for an answer in return she decided to offer something to another member of the group who couldn't be seen at all.

"Erys, I wish to offer you a chance for some fun care to hear me out?"

Kara offered to teach Haley how to swim.

"As long as you don't space out or get all emo again, then I guess I'll take your offer." Haley answered dismissively. Being left out from all the lewd Sunscreen fun may have made her a little upset.

Kara tried to contact Erys but, for a moment, no response came. After a short wait, Erys' voice entered Kara's mind.

"What could possibly be fun about a swimming lesson? Unless the entire lesson experiences a freak wardrobe malfunction, nothing interesting could happen."

"That would happen at all I can promise you that." Kara told her. She touched Haley's hand for a moment with her left hand the one. That Erys had touched earlier she wasn't sure how Haley's touch would feel but she needed to know. "Plus it will be fun" Kara tried to cheer Haley up a little as she seemed a tad down.

Kara tried to contact Erys and wasn't able to get through until a moment later.

"I'm not talking about that what I can offer you is something that. I'm sure you might enjoy what if I were to let you take procession of me and be able to have some fun with. One of the girls around the school later today. It might not be the same as touching them with your own hands. But you can use my body as a vessel to act out your fun?"

"You always say stuff like that." Haley brushed the comment aside. "Promises are just words to you. They don't mean anything."

Kara linked her branded hand with Haley's own hand. The mark on Kara's hand sparked to life and the connected hands felt like they were mean to be together. The feeling started in Kara's lower body before spreading through her entire person. It felt similar to the best result from her questionable evenings with Haley, however, it didn't spark the usual ecstasy ridden reaction one would expect.

Kara offered to allow Erys to possess her at some point in the day.

"Nice try, but there's bound to be strings attached. You've said time and again how much you'd hate for me to take you over, and now you're offering it up to me without resistance. You're clearly planing something."

"Didn't I promise to teach you how to swim. Didn't I also promise you yesterday that we would have fun together and we did. If that's all you think I am to you. Then I am sorry that I broke the promise to you and hurt you feelings." Kara told her.

When she linked her own branded hand with Haley's own. The mark sparked to life a feeling in her lower body that spread throughout her entire person. It felt similar to the result of the questionable acts that they had engaged in the other evening. But it didn't spark the usual ecstasy that one would expect. Kara didn't know what to make of this did Haley feel the same thing Kara did.

Erys thought Kara was hiding something.

"I'm not planning anything I just thought you might want to have some fun. It must be lonely not being able to engage in any sort of fun with another person. So I thought as a show of loyalty I would let you do as you wish."

"You've promised a lot of things, but haven't stuck to even half of them." Haley answered. "How can I be certain you're not going to break this promise?"

"Still seems very shifty to me... I'll consider it."

"Becuase I'm here now trying to fix things between us." Kara countered. "I'm also here because I promised to help you learn how to swim. That might not seem like much to you right now. But I want to set things right between us again" Kara tried to gently pull Haley along with her then stopped.

"What is it that you truly want right now. Do you want me to teach you how to swim to have fun with me. And try to set things anew between us or do you wish for me to leave you alone?" Kara asked.

"I hope that you do" Kara told Erys.

"I want you to never lie to me again and keep all promises you make." Haley answered.

Winning Haley back after everything that happened will require dedication and honoring one's word, if the girl's statement was accurate to her true wants.

Haley dropped a bomb shell on Kara about never lying to her again and keeping her promises. It was something that she could keep but would still have to lie to Haley about something. Or tell the truth in a certain way that Haley would believe her and not think it as a lie.

"I promise that I won't lie to you again and will keep the promises that I make." Kara told Haley a few moments later. Even going as far as to place her hand over her heart. What she said was what she meant.

"Then you better stick to it this time, or I'll never ever forgive you." Haley finished.

"Liar..."

"I will stick to it." Kara says.

Erys spoke up and Kara didn't say anything back to her. She just focused at the task at hand which was now to please Haley and make her happy.

"Do you wish to start now?" Kara asked.

Kara agreed that she'll stick to her word this time and not go her usual route of breaking her promises.

"We can't just dive into the pool right away. We need to do stretches first!" Haley reminded Kara. "If we just jump in, we'll get cramps."

Haley wished to stretch first before jumping into the pool.

"What sort of stretches do you want to do and do you want any help doing them?" Kara asked. She knew about stretching her arms and legs.

"Teacher's gonna lead the stretches when groups are done." Haley answered. "She explained it when you were talking with that weird girl from earlier."

All the family groups were assigned now, all that remained was for the Guests to be grouped and assigned to one of the Home's groups. Guest grouping was not down to siblings, like the hosting Academy's grouping was, instead, it was down to athletic ability. The people who weren't as good at sports were grouped with the more experienced ones and, after that, those groups were paired with some of the Home's groups based on athletic ability as well.

"Mikan isn't weird she seems like a rather nice girl."

Kara wasn't sure on if one of the Guests would be grouped with her and Haley. She looked towards Lilly and Holly to see. If anyone would be joining them before turning back to Haley. "Do you think one of the Guests will be joining us?" Kara asked.

"Well, duh! Of course we'll be getting some of the other kids with us." Haley responded. "Were you listening at all?"

When the Sera group was fully gathered together, the teacher assigned the Guest group to them. It was clear just who was grouping with them when the group names were announced.

"What's the perv doing here?!" One of the group members from the Guests assigned to Kara's group exclaimed. "She'll violate me like she did that weird girl!"

Knowing that kind of way of speaking, it became clear that Nicole shared roughly the same athletic ability as one of the juniors in Kara's group. It was an inevitable conclusion that they'd bump into each other at least once this day, considering Nicole did say she attended St Jules Academy.

"Didn't think we'll be meeting each other again this soon." Mikan commented with a smile as she headed over with Nicole. "I'm not great at Swimming, but I'll do my best to not drag you down. Please, teach me well."

Kara had not been listening as she had been busy with Mikan. When the teacher had been explaining things.

"I was busy trying to make a new friend so I didn't hear much. Of what the teacher was saying." Kara said which was the truth.

Soon enough Kara heard another all too familiar voice speak up. She turned over to look at who was speaking and saw that is was Nicole. "Don't even start with that again!" Kara warned Nicole with a sharp tone in her voice.

Mikan then spoke and Kara looked over to see her. As she would be joining the group as well this made Kara feel happy.

"I will teach all three of you how to swim, but first I need to know which of you was taught the most about swimming so far and which has the least amount known?" Kara asked.

Kara admitted that she hadn't been paying attention to the lesson plan.

"And you're meant to be teaching us Juniors what to do." Haley sighed.

'Well, she's never really been one for paying full attention, after all.'

Kara turned to the unwanted arrival and regarded her.

It seemed that St Jules was the only place to have Uniform Swimwear out of all those gathered. St Jules' swimming attire consisted of a light grey one piece swimsuit in the most basic design available. It was, much like it was meant to be, a straightforward standard issue School Swimsuit with the school's crest on the left breast area.

"I-I'm only stating facts!" Nicole retorted. "It's bad enough I got stuck with the one Kestrel here, and now I've got stuck with a registered offender as well."

"I can't help not being great at swimming." Mikan added in. "You're not much better if you're with me."

Kara agreed to be teaching three of the other four younger group members how to swim, but she needed to gauge their ability first.

"I can do breaststroke and backstroke." Haley answered. "But I still need some kind of floatie if I go into deep water."

'Like a brick. I can doggy paddle as long as my feet can touch the ground. I can't do anything else without a floatie, though.'

"I can't really swim that well. All I can do is keep myself afloat but not move." Mikan admitted.

"Y-you'll see what I can do when we get into the water," Nicole answered, evading the question. "I don't need teaching by you. You'll just touch me in my no-no squares!"

"Can we not get into that right now?" Kara asked both twins.

Kara looked back at Nicole and checked out her swimming wear. Before hearing what Nicole had to say to her.

"Leave Mikan alone and I told you to stop that damn it!" Kara warned Nicole once again. Mikan then spoke up once again. "I'm sure you are good at swimming." Kara tried to cheer Mikan up.

Kara listened to each of the girls describe how well they knew how to swim. Nicole seemed to evade the question.

"I believe Haley and Holly here seem to be about the same in terms of knowing how to swim. Though Haley might have the upper hand on Holly. Mikan will need the most help and Nicole since I have no idea how well you know how to swim. I'm guessing that you know even know how am I right?" Kara asked. When Nicole mentioned about how Kara would touch her she snapped at her.

"Damn it stop it, stop it with that stuff Nicole!" Kara snapped at her.

She let out a breath and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry for getting angry with her. But I will need a helper to help the others in teaching them to swim. When I am focusing on the least trained members. Haley would you like to help me out here?" Kara asked.

"I've never really tried to learn swimming much." Mikan explained. "Plus, it tires me out very quickly."

"Shouting isn't going to solve anything!" Nicole countered. "We're stuck with one another, so I guess we'll have to make do with that."

"I'm way better that her at swimming. I can at least move in the water. All she does is flop around!" Haley reiterated.

'That's...very true.'

"I'll do my best!" Mikan confidently replied. "Though, my best might not be good."

"I-I do know how to swim!" Nicole corrected Kara. "Just...just...that's all!"

Kara informed everyone that she'll need a helper to assist in teaching the group.

"Well, there are two Seniors and four Juniors in this group." Lilly reminded Kara. "We'll take two each? Shall we draw lots or just pick whoever?"

Mikan said she not really learned how to swim much. While Nicole spoke on how they were stuck together.

"For now at least, and you do know that it wasn't me who did that stuff to you. But the other one who was with me at the time" Kara reminded her.

Haley said that she was the best and that the others were okay and Kara. Still didn't believe Nicole at all. Then Lilly spoke up about how they could each take two girls each.

"I believe that we each shall take one strong swimmer and one weak swimmer. I pick Haley and you can have Holly." Kara said at first deciding to keep her first promise to Haley. Then looked over at Mikan and Nicole.

"While I don't know how Nicole is I can't say she's either good or bad. But Mikan here can also use a lot of help as well. So, as the second member of my group I pick Mikan to join me and Nicole can go with Lilly is that okay?" Kara asked.

As I said before, guilty through association." Nicole repeated. "Now, back to the point. We're wasting precious time as you try to justify your actions."

Groups were decided, with Lilly having Nicole and Holly, and Kara having the remaining two.

"Well, that solves that problem." Lilly finished. "The accuser isn't with the accused, and we've each got a fair share of swimming potential."

Kara just ended up ignoring all that Nicole had to say.

She turned to Lilly who the spoke next. "I'm glad the problem is now settled for now at least." Kara then turned to Haley and Mikan. "Let's both have fun shall we, but first we need to stretch before getting into the pool."

Being left with her students, Kara instructed that stretches were to begin.

"I'll try not to be too much hassle." Mikan answered.

"Learning is never fun." Haley replied.

Groups were sorted and stretches began. Mikan was surprisingly, very good at stretches, doing most poses which people struggled with. It was possibly down to her training in Theatre Arts, but her ability to bend her body in numerous ways was exceptionally good, even better than Haley, in some aspects. She could do well in Yoga lessons with that flexibility. Nicole was possibly a polar opposite, struggling with even some of the easy stretches. After all, Business studies does not demand physical fitness. Holly was just about keeping up with the stretches, but was showing some signs of difficulty with the more advanced stretches.

Soon it was time to begin with the stretches Kara was amazed that Mikan. Appeared to be very good at the stretches that she was doing. She also let her eyes roam over Mikan's body and Haley's as well Kara helped them out the best that she could. When she saw that they were in trouble and didn't understand some of the advanced stretches. She showed them what to do by first showing them how to do it. Then watching as they attempted them even going as far. At to place the girls into the right stretches by moving part of their bodies. Like arms or legs when they needed to be moved.

Kara also kept an eye out on Holly and Nicole Holly seemed to be having some trouble. But was doing well and Nicole was all talk. As she was failing with just the basic stretches.

Stretches were eventually completed, and the lesson began as it should. The students were left to teach one another, with the teachers present ensuring that the lesson was going as it should and also acting as lifeguards should things go wrong. The reason behind the freedom of tutoring was apparently to instil valuable team building life skills into the students, and also prepare them for Leadership roles.

Everyone then got into the water next when the stretches were completed. So once in the water Kara began to teach both girls how to swim. She started off with the basics of showing both Haley and Mikan the starting points. She also asked Haley to help Mikan out as well. Since she might know this stuff already. What Kara decided to do at first was help Haley out. That way Mikan could see what they were going to do. Then try her hand at it after Haley's turn was over.

Taking Haley's hands in her own Kara started to show Mikan how do the doggie paddle.

In Kara's group, only one really needed to be fully taught how to swim. Using Haley's innate knowledge, Kara decided to do a double-teach act, having Haley both learn and teach at the same time. Mikan studiously watched in the shallow end of the pool, mentally noting down the basics of swimming for future reference when her turn came around.

The other half of the Sera group was not so well organised. With Lilly being the only one who knew enough basics to swim competently, she was the sole tutor of the others. Holly was extremely reluctant to leave the shallow end of the pool and even hung on to the side of the pool for support if she was requested to go further in. Nicole was pretty much in the same boat as well, not wanting to leave the shallow area of the pool, even more so than Holly.

Kara used Haley to help Mikan on how to swim by first helping Haley. Then letting Haley show Mikan what she was doing on her own. That way Mikan would be shown twice what to do when Kara was doing with Haley she asked her to practice for a while as she helped out. Mikan with showing her once more what to do before having her try it out herself. When she looked over at the others she could see that Lilly was having a tough time with both Holly and Nicole.

What Kara did next decided to help those two girls out. She went over to Lilly and helped her out a little after she had made Haley teach Mikan. Kara made sure to help both Holly, Lilly and Nicole the best that she could. Spreading out her time equally with all the girls. It was far more work then she was used to. But she wanted everyone to be able to learn at the same time.

Once Haley had enough practical application to fully grasp the concepts required and impart them on another, Kara decided to help out the one who'd drawn the short straw. The help was much needed, though Nicole refused to learn from Kara.

Having two people assist her made Holly a little more confident in wading out, even if she continued to keep the floaties she had on with her.

Nicole wouldn't learn from Kara but Kara taught her anyway. By showing her what to do even if she didn't want to be taught. With Holly feeling more confident Kara helped her when Lilly was helping the others. Having decided to switch pairs every couple of minutes. So that each senior member would be teaching everyone in equal measure.

With the split teaching, each group got a fair share of time with each tutor. Mikan was quick to pick up on the basics of swimming, but still lacked the stamina to keep it up for any length of time. Haley didn't need much teaching and was adequately doing it alone without any assistance. Holly was also grasping the basics, but not as quickly as Mikan did. Her faith was still placed more in the floaties than her own ability. Nicole was quite the lost cause, flailing around instead of swimming in the deeper parts of the water.

Kara was able to see that Mikan was a quick learner with the basics of swimming. But she still didn't have the needed energy to go on for long periods of time. Haley was the best of everyone there and Holly was starting to gain the hang of things. Nicole was a lost cause of course as she was all talk.

Kara went on to tell each girl they were doing well. She gave them words of encourgment and made them feel happy about themselves. When it was her turn with both Mikan and Haley she told them she was proud of them both and that they should be proud of themselves for learning things quickly. She tried this out on Holly as well, as for Nicole she took her by the arms and gently tried to help her out.

Like any teacher would, Kara was sure to praise those doing well. Haley, as was very much like her, soaked up all the praise she could and allowed it to push her on even more. Holly was a little more reserved, insisting that it was down to good teaching that she managed to progress slightly. Mikan was very much the same, except she said that it was down to everyone being very patient with her. Nicole, despite her evident lack of finesse with swimming, was insistent that she was just having an 'off day' and that she'd normally be able to do all of this without help.

Kara praised everyone that she could see as how Haley seemed to soak it. All up she praised her more wanting to make her feel good. Which allowed her to push herself, even more, Holly just said it was down to good teaching and Mikan seemed the same. Nicole, of course, lied about having an off day but Kara didn't believe her at all and said that she wanted to see Nicole swim at least. Once on her own before the lesson was finished. As for Haley Kara decided on having a small race with her across the shallow end of the pool.

To prove how well the Juniors had progressed in the lesson, Kara proposed a little race with Haley.

The two were neck and neck when the race started but, during the course, Haley had managed to overtake Kara slightly and push ahead to the finish just seconds ahead of Kara. It was a close race to begin with, but Haley's natural swiftness won.

Kara decided to have a small race with Haley. When they first started the race was neck and neck but after a short while. Haley was able to pull ahead due to her swiftness and ended up wining the race. Kara didn't feel bad that she lost knowing that she had given her all to try and win.

Once the race was concluded, the lesson was in its last quarter.

Mikan had improved quite noticeably over the course of the lesson and was now able to do a basic breaststroke, with an added twirl kickoff from the walls. Holly had improved a good deal as well and was close to perfecting what she had been taught. Nicole, however, was only slightly better off than when she started. She could keep herself afloat for a few moments while stationary, but any movement was far from possible for her. Physical activity didn't seem her strong suite, but her sheer dedication to proving Kara wrong was not to be trifled with.

Kara noticed that the rest of the class had improved some Mikan and Holly were doing much better. Yet Nicole was still having the hardest of times. "Here let me help you?" Kara asked to Nicole as she tried to gently take her hand.

Kara offered to help Nicole, who's stubbornness won her over.

"I can do this myself!" Nicole answered. "I'm just having an off day, like I said. I'm much much better than this when I'm at my best."

Kara didn't believe Nicole for a second. "Sure you are I am going to help you no matter what." Kara tells her she. Takes hold of Nicole's arms a gently pulls her a few feet into the shallow area which was open.

"Now I want known of your back talk" Kara warned Nicole.

Despite Nicole's insistent decline for any assistance, Kara still forced her way into helping the stubborn girl with what she was obviously struggling with. She, of course, tried once more to completely decline any offer for assistance, but eventually had to give in.

Even with help, the girl didn't improve much with her inability to swim. It would take more than just an hour long session to get this sinking stone waterborne.

Kara kept up with trying to help Nicole out. But Nicole once more tried to get out of it but Kara would have known of it. Try as she might things didn't turn out so well. Nicole still wasn't able to do much else but it would take far more time then Kara had to teach her.

"Maybe a one on one lesson will help?" Kara asked. While a dark thought went through her mind of being alone with the girl. And having her own form of fun with her.

Nicole's private tutoring took up the remainder of the lesson, and, soon enough, the class was told to get ready for their next lesson. It was still a good fifteen minutes before the actual end of the lesson, but packing up will have to be taken into account.

"I don't have time for pointless things like that." Nicole retorted. "I don't even know why I was dragged into this stupid 'teambuilding' exercise."

"I was under the impression that the students not doing so well in P.E were called into this to help improve their own abilities." Mikan interjected.

"Stay out of this!" Nicole countered.

The rest of the class went about assisting in the packing up of the things used to allow for the lesson to go forward. Lots of dripping wet swimsuit-clad girls milled around the pools collecting up the swimming aids and packing away the other things used in the lesson.

The time with Nicole took up the rest of the lesson. When the bear end of the lesson came everyone was told to clean up and get ready for the next one. "I don't believe you so the weekend I will be hosting another swimming lesson to those who are interested. In learning how to swim." Kara told both Nicole and Mikan. She looked over at Nicole "You best be showing up Nicole as you need all the help you can get."

Soon it was packing up time and Kara helped out. She helped her group the best that she could. A part of her wanted to stick close to Mikan. As Kara was warming up to her in more lessons the one. And she when Nicole wasn't looking brushed a hand across her back.

Kara proposed the idea of Swimming lessons that weekend. However, there were a few complication in that idea,,,

"How do you know we're not busy this weekend?" Nicole countered. "We could all be fully booked out, for all you know."

"Also, where do you think you'll be hosting this 'lesson'." Lilly questioned skeptically. "Mother wouldn't be happy with a bunch of strangers using the pool without her permission."

Kara requested an idea for a swimming lesson. But the thought of the idea was met with some questions.

"I know we have the trip this weekend. Which I thought was an only one day thing." Kara said. "Plus you don't even work there."

Kara turned to look at Lilly.

"Where else and it would have only been. These two unless Holly and Healey. Wanted to join in?" Kara asked.

Kara, as usual, didn't quite fully understand the implications of Nicole's statement.

"I know I don't work in that place!" Nicole retorted. "I was saying that I may be required to do other things, or have plans already made for this weekend. I could be the most popular girl in my class for all you know, and have tons of boys vying for my attention."

Kara seemed to forget that public facilities are available for most things.

"They could take place at the public pool, if you were really dying to get these lessons done." Lilly suggested. "They'll likely want to join in as well, so it may be four or more people you'll have to help."

"With the way you act around me and others. I am guessing you're not that popular. I could be wrong but I doubt that." Kara tells her. She thinks about this weekend and there were a lot of things she had to do.

"I wasn't thinking really that big but maybe I need to give this more thought." Kara said at last she wasn't sure on what teaching a far larger class would be like.

"How can you be certain that I'm not popular?!" Nicole retaliated. "Just because I treat dregs like you poorly, it doesn't mean that I do that to people who deserve my attention!"

"Planning before diving into something is just common sense." Lilly informed Kara. "Think this over a little more, look through all the facts and then come to a decision. Halfhearted plans never end well."

"Its because of how you act if you weren't such a bitch all the time then maybe. People would actually like you and what to be your friend. You also think to highly of yourself like saying your good at swimming when. You clearly are not very good hell you might. Be good at things that I haven't seen yet." Kara says. She then goes on to say something else. "Plus I hate the way you treat me like some kind of pervert who wants nothing more then to touch your body. Along with being very rude to me I am sick of it either treat me with some respect or just leave me alone!" Kara snapped.

"I will think it over more when I have the time." Kara said she started to walk with the others inside.

Kara ranted off at the younger girl.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me!" Nicole shouted back before running off into the crowds of Students milling around. She didn't look very happy, or angry for that matter. From the quick glimpse Kara got before Nicole disappeared, she looked upset. Very upset.

There was silence after that outburst before the rest began to head in.

"Um, sorry for butting in like this." Mikan spoke up as she quickly caught up with Kara before the group went their separate ways for the moment. "I know it might not be my place to say, as I don't know anything about what happened between you two, and I'm sorry if I sound very accusatory, that's not my intention, I can assure you. Don't you think you were a little harsh on her? She might not be the kindest girl out there, but she's got feelings too, like everyone else. I don't want to seem like I'm taking sides, so I won't tell you to go and make up with her. She might have some reason for being as...overbearing as she is. She didn't seem like that much of a bad girl in the Changing rooms, when she was talking to all the others, even me sometimes. A-anyway, I've probably overstepped my bounds, considering I've just met you. I'm sorry, I'll go now."

After saying her piece, Mikan quickly rejoined the rest of the students from St Jules.

Nicole went running off clearly upset after. What Kara had done to her. Who felt like the girl deserve what she got though before she left Kara saw she was upset. She ignored the stares of the others and walked inside where she handed Mikan her bag. Who had come over to her to talk.

"She might or might not of deserved that but. She's done nothing but treat me unfairly since we've met. This is all because of something I didn't do"

Kara then watched as Mikan left the group. She wasn't sure on what to do maybe she was right and Nicole acted how she did for a reason. When things calmed down some Kara would find out that reason.

Back in the classroom, the students went about getting changed for their next lesson. The girls were shedding their sodden swimwear, revealing glistening water-touched skin beneath the outer garments. and began to towel dry themselves.

After donning just their underwear, some girls excused themselves from the class for possibly predictable reasons. Beating the rush may take some commendable courage, but some of the students were far too reserved for such a brazen act, and instead focused on fully covering up before taking care of other needs. The majority were showing no indication of their other commitments proving to be a distraction, but an unlucky handful appeared to be showing minor signs of distraction. To the untrained eye, their evident spacing out could be linked to the sudden change of a regular day, but Kara's eyes are not untrained in that manner. Kara knew just what was wrong with these girls, and the empty water bottles further solidified her hypothesis.

It was hard for Kara to keep her eyes off. The girls around her who were all busy changing. Back into their school clothes Kara let her eyes wander to the girls around her. She looked first for Lilly then the twins followed last by both. Mikan and Nicole. Yet in her searches she was able to spot some girls. Who were showing tell tale signs of needing the restroom.

Kara first checked to see if those in her. Little swim party needed to go before looking out at the other girls. If her own friends needed help she would help them. Though would make sure to enjoy every moment though.

Keeping her lustful leering in control was proving to be quite the difficult decision to Kara, and she couldn't help letting her eyes wander over all the bare flesh and visible underwear on display. There was quite the variety, ranging from innocent single colour bow panties, to daring frills to Stripes, Polka dots, character print, floral, butterfly and some with rather questionable design implications. Any male would have a hard time keeping their own libido in control with just a few blurry photos of this intimate session.

Wondering if the usually unemotive girl, whom is now her adoptive sister, was showing any slight signs of a need for a powder break, Kara tried to read her sister's usually unreadable body language.

As usual, Lilly was just an enigma as she normally is, showing now outward signs of anything except what she wanted to be shown, and that was a rather unimpressed look at Kara's obvious voyeurism.

"The show's on the other end of the room, not here." Lilly casually brushed Kara off. "Don't even think about getting any ideas in your mind including me and whatever signs you're looking for in me."

Kara's self control was beginning to slip as she saw everyone dressed in their undetwear. She wanted nothing more then to run around and steal some underwear. But thankfully she didn't do that instead she changed into her P.E gear.

Kara then tried to see if Lilly needed. To take care of her needs but it looked like she didnt. "So, I am looking at you like that does it really matter?" Kara asked. She then looked around for any sign of the other female students playing around with one another.

Kara rhetorically posed her usual MO to Lilly. who just dismissed it with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"Guess there's no stopping you." Lilly answered. "We've got to do something to curb that lust of yours."

As she was nearly fully changed, Lilly decided to do something a little unusual. She reached round behind her back with both her hands, which was soon followed by a faint clicking noise, barely audible about the chatter of the classroom. From the bottom of her P.E Shirt, her training bra clattered secretly onto the table. What happened next was rather unexpected.

Kara knew that Lilly disliked when Kara was usually like this but. While Kara could control it well most of the time. She was finding it hard to do so on a day like this plus along with what Erys and her talked about she was starting to want to let her ecchi side. Take control and give her what she wants.

"You don't like this side of me do you?" Kara asked.

As she was facing Lilly she watched as the girl did something. That she wasn't excepting she reached behind her and a clicking sound was heard, Kara. Next watched as Lilly's training bra dropped to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not fond of it, and I can't condone it in front of the girls, but it's a part of you that I, admittedly, am intrigued by." Lilly quizzically replied.

In one swift motion, Lilly managed to lift up her shirt and place it over Kara's head, forcing Kara's face to be pushed against her small breasts. The usual events in the classroom made it so most people were unaware of this action at present. Lilly's chest was as soft as normal, and smelled sweetly of Strawberry and Vanilla. She probably borrowed one of the twins' shower gels to gain that scent. Her chest was still slightly damp from the pool earlier, but that did not detract the tempting feeling of her bare AA Cup breasts against Kara's face. All too soon, Lilly pulled away from Kara and readjusted her shirt.

"Now then, I hope that keeps you good for the next hour or so. Take that as a free service for the safety of my Sisters." Lilly coyly informed Kara with a sly wink. "You can keep the Bra too, I can't wear it under this anyway."

"Why would you be intrigued by this side of me?" Kara asked.

Lilly then went on to lift up her shirt and place it over Kara's head. Who then found herself pushed against her small breasts. Most of the other students didn't know what was going on and as Kara felt the softest of Lilly's chest she longed to reach out and touch them. The smell was of Strawberry and Vanilla Kara at one moment rubbed her face against the small breasts. Before things ended and Lilly fixed her shirt again.

"Thanks" Kara admitted blushing as she picked up the bra and placed it amongest her clothes. She saw the sly wink from Lilly and walked over to her. "I hope this isn't the only time this happens today" Kara whispered.

She then moved away and finished dressing before heading to the next lesson.

Lilly didn't answer Kara's question before the show began.

After the rather strange intimate moment of perversion, a sense of normalcy returned to the pair.

"One favour a day, that's all I'll give, unless you do one for me. That'll have to be without a prompt, though, to even the deal." Lilly answered.

By now, it was time to head on over to the Gymnastics lesson. Kara was the first of the two to head out of the classroom and into the corridor.

Lilly didn't answer Kara's question and Kara didn't push it. Lilly if she picked to answer the question would do so when she was good and ready to.

Lilly then told her would only do one favour a day and if Kara wanted. More she would have to return the favour. "What would you have me do?" Kara asked. But before that answer as well it was time for the Gymnastics lesson and Kara headed there with Lilly.

Kara didn't quite seem to understand the implications of 'no prompting'.

"I just said without a prompt." Lilly repeated. "You'll need to find that one out yourself."

Lilly's answer seemed to be a mixture between seductive and teasing. Whether she was just playing along to Kara's fantasy, or if she actually had lewd plans in mind, was up for debate.

On the way out of the classroom towards the Gymnasium, Kara noticed a small red leather-bound book-like object on the floor. It was face down at the moment, but the colours of it seemed reminiscent of a certain girl's school uniform. No one else seems to have noticed it a present. It could've been dropped from, a bag or pocket, and the owner would likely want it back soon. However, a solitary book could prove to be an interesting read...

Again Lilly restated herself and Kara was left to wonder just what Lilly would have her do. But Kara did notice that Lilly's answer was filled with a mixture of both seductive and teasing. Did this mean that Lilly wanted Kara to try something out on her or did she have her own lewd plans set in motion.

As they were walking towards the Gymnasium Kara noticed a small red leather-bound book on the floor. Reaching down she picked it up and looked closely at it. She saw that it looked like a certain girl's school uniform. No one seemed to notice it and as Kara started walking again she decided to read some of it. Opening the book she looked at the first few pages slowly. Wondering just what could be hidden within.

As Kara turned the book over to read it, she noticed that the cover practically gave away what it was:

'Kestrel's Junior Academy for Theatre Arts Student Record - Mikan Asten - Class 6R2'

It was a student record book. Some of the older Academies had these to keep track of a Student's Progress throughout the Academic year, including test results, homework grades, physical examination results, and pretty much anything relating to the Academic Growth of the student. The Student, along with their Assigned form Tutor were tasked with keeping the record up to date in case any reference was needed.

Flicking through the first few pages, Kara was met with the usual title page, which had nothing of note on except a minor index for the subsequent pages. The third page in, however, had a small record of Mikan's information, with a little picture of her on the top corner. The picture, like most for student photos, was rather straightforward, save for the fact that Mikan was doing a cutesy 'Double Peace' pose with a large smile on her face. This was probably a home photo submitted instead of an academy one. The base info was as follows:

Name: MIkan Asten

Sex: Female

D.O.B: September 27th

Class: 6R2

Height: 132cm (4' 4")

The rest included results from the most recent physical examination. Did Kara want to read on?

Kara saw that this book belonged to Mikan as she looked at it closer. She saw that it was a student record book it seemed to have a bunch. Other things used to keep track of one's process through out the year. As Kara looked through the first few pages of the book. Nothing really caught her interest until she turned to a page with a small picture of Mikan on it. She was doing a 'Double Peace' pose with a large smile on her face. Kara was also able to read some information on her. Like her name and date of birth could what Kara was reading be something from some sort of test?

Kara decided to read on and find out if there was anything interesting within this page. Once she was done reading. She placed the book away and hurried up to rejoin Lilly as the next lesson was about to begin.

Disregarding the privacy, once more, of this poor unknown girl, Kara decided to read on some more.

The physical exam results were mostly what one would expect, which were documented statistics on growth and developement. According to the book, physical exams were conducted once every three months in Kestrel's, and the last examination Mikan had was nearing the three month mark, with the exact date falling the following Friday. She was due for a re-check, it seemed.

Mikan's physical exam results were:

Height: On par with Average

Weight: A little over average (No concern. Down to Growing)

Physical Skills: Very Good. Above Average.

Cognitive Skills: Good: A little above average.

Social Skills: Exceptional.

The next few pages were about medical records, like injuries sustained, any medication taken and any recent illnesses worth note for a Physically intensive industry like the performing arts. However, Kara shut the book and hurried on to her next lesson. It was a goldmine of information on someone she just met, but it could also be a terrible burden.

Kara was able to read up on the physical exam results of Mikan and she took them down in her mind. She did learn that Mikan was good in Physical skills Kara took an interest in this if it was like how Mikan did during the swimming lesson. Then Kara would want to see more of this side of Mikan it could also mean other things which Kara would find out about in time. She then turned the pages and came upon the medical records. But before Kara could read what hidden treasure lay within she closed the book.

She soon arrived at the next lesson and looked around for Lilly. Who she spotted and hurried to join up with her. "Sorry for being late had to take care of a personal need" Kara told her. Now wishing that she had taken care of the need to use the restroom.

Suppressing the urge to read further, Kara arrive at the Gymnasium and joined with her form group.

"Should've gone during the changing period instead of thinking about other going." Lilly replied. "Anyway, it's just the intro now. The Teacher's informing the students from the other schools about this lesson first. From what I've heard, one of them may be requested to help teach alongside the teacher."

Kara was now with Lilly who she listened to what was said. "I tried but wasn't able to get that done" Kara told her. She swayed around a little clearly her need to pee was slowly growing more and more. She took a moment to press a hand against her crotch. "I wonder who it will be to teach along side the teacher?" Kara asked.

As she looked at Lilly an answer came to her about the question she had asked earlier. "If you are free this afternoon for an hour we can have a friendly battle?" Kara asked.

Kara replied to the query. Her mouth said one thing, but her body said something else...

"Somehow I doubt you did go..." Lilly replied. "Was there a super huge line, or something?"

Kara proposed the idea of a friendly battle.

"You mean during Lunch or after school?" Lilly asked.

Lilly seemed to pick up that Kara was saying one thing and her body the other.

Kara thought over about what to say to Lilly she didn't want to lie to her. But she didn't want to tell her about what she found either.

"I tried to go but when I saw the clock on the wall. I noticed that I would have been late so I was unable to go." Kara told Lilly. She hoped that this small lie would pass as she did look at the clock and notice she had been running late.

Lilly asked about the friendly battle.

"I mean after school."

Kara weaved a white lie to try and hide her discovery from Lilly.

"Told you you should've gone during changing times. Why do you think everyone else went then?" Lilly reminded Kara. "Anyway, it's a little too late now. You could ask the teacher to be excused, but I don't think they'll let you this early in the lesson.."

Kara stated she wanted the battle to be after school.

"Don't you have work today?" Lilly asked. "Can't go skipping out on that."

Kara's little white lie passed as Lilly told her about what she should have done earlier. "Because they knew that it would be the best time" Kara answered. She tried to ignore the growing need to wee in her bladder but was finding it hard to do so. As she thought about it her favor to Lilly flashed in her mind. Would Lilly want Kara to have an accident or do something else to return the favor.

"I don't as I've got to be somewhere with Kiki later this afternoon so I'll be home late" Kara informed Lilly.

She then took a moment to look around to see if any of the others were there as well.

As Kara's self inflicted predicament was touched on enough, Kara explained that she didn't have work later.

"Are you sure you'll have time before you go to that?" Lilly questioned. "Kiki doesn't strike me as the type who'll let tardiness slide."

Kara looked around the room to see if she could find the others.

Holly and Haley were seated in their form group, wearing the standard attire P.E kit of a white polo shirt, sky blue sports skirt and black plimsolls. Kiki was also seated in her form group in roughly the same wear, but also seemed to be given permission to sit out this session, for obvious reasons. Mikan was, at the moment, engaged in conversation with the teacher about something Kara couldn't quite pick up. The only one missing was Nicole...

"Let me ask Kiki what time I've got to meet up with her this afternoon. Then I will let you know and we can try and work something out." Kara went on to say.

As Kara looked around for the others she spotted Holly and Haley and then Kiki. Followed last by Mikan who was busy speaking with the teacher about something. Kara wasn't able to find Nicole anywhere and wondered just where she could be. So in the meantime Kara listened to the teacher as they explained just what would be happening this lesson.

"Probably should've done that first before trying to plan anything else." Lilly answered, dismissing the evident lack of forethought Kara had shown. "Work before play, as they say."

After speaking with Mikan, the teacher went to introduce the lesson fully, noting down Nicole's apparent absence. Overall, it was going to be a straightforward Gymnastics lesson, going through all the easiest moves and moving on to an obstacle course at the end to be cleared in the quickest time. What came as unexpected, to both the class and the mentioned party, was that Mikan was going to help co-teach the lesson, and offer demonstrations to the class for each section before the class had to try them. Of course, Mikan tried to decline, blushing from embarrassment while doing so, but the teacher was determined to have Mikan display her 'prowess', as they put it.

"But I like to play first before work" Kara pouted. But she knew that Lilly was right about what she had just said.

The teacher went on to introduce the lesson fully. It was to be a straight forward Gymnastics lesson, with the easiest moves and then moving on to an obstacle course which needed to be done quickly. This gave Kara another chance to race against Haley to try and beat her which would even the score of one win and one loss a piece and Kara was already losing this battle. She also learned that Mikan was to co-teach the class and she tried to decline while blushing. Kara stared closely at the red faced girl.

"You, will do a good job I know you will!" Kara called out trying to encourage Mikan to go through with teaching the class.

Mikan, as she knew she was fighting a losing battle, begrudgingly agreed to help teach the lesson. After all, she was only asked to display the moves for others to see, and not do any full on teaching, as she believed.

"But doing it in front of so many people..." Mikan answered, still a little frazzled by the sudden announcement. "What if I mess up? What if my top falls down? What if i tear my leggings?"

Just think about the 'what ifs' was getting Mikan even more embarrassed.

Mikan answered Kara back and she still felt rather embarrassed about going through. With showing everyone the moves Kara tried to encourage Mikan some more.

"I know that this must be hard for you but I believe in you. I know that you will do well try not to think about the negatives but think about the positives. Try to think about how I thought everyone during the swimming lesson. And believe in yourself and your own abilities I know you can do it!" Kara told her.

Kara tried to encourage Mikan more, and, somehow, it seemed to work, if only slightly.

"You're right. I've gotta do it. I can't keep being afraid of doing things in front of people. I'm a Drama student, after all." Mikan answered.

It would seem that, through and educated guess, Mikan likely suffered from Stage Fright, which was kind of a problematic thing for someone in the line of work she's training for. Overcoming it won't be easy, but it'll be a must.

The groups were divided up, once more, based on Skill level in this area. Holly and Haley were in the same group again, along with a few students from their year group and a few older ones. However, Kara or Lilly weren't placed in their group. Kara, instead, was placed with a few students from St Jules, and, strangely, Kiki. Lilly was placed in the same group as Mikan was, with a few students from her class and a pair of St Jules girls.

"Just so you know, I'm only watching. I can't take part because, well, you know why." Kiki informed Kara. "I've seen it all done before, so I may be able to offer pointers, but I'm nowhere near professional Gymnast standard.

Kara's encouragement of Mikan now seemed to work a little. As it looked to Kara that she was just suffering from Stage Fright. She decided to try and help Mikan out with this at a later point and time before. The groups were divided up again based on Skill level. Kara then found herself placed with a few students from St Jules, Kiki also appeared to join Kara's group before letting her know that she couldn't take part in this type of work.

"I know that" Kara told her.

She then took a moment to look over at the girls in her group. To get a better look at them all,

Kara decided to gather a bit of information on the girls in her group of four. Kiki and herself were obvious, but the two newest additions, those from St Jules, were Kara's focus.

St Jules P.E uniform looked to be still quite formal, even for use in sports events. The t-shirt carried the usual beige/grey motif of St Jules, with the logo placed on the left breast side. The material it was made from appeared to be a mixture between leotard lycra and soft cotton. The idea behind it was possible to reduce sweating and ensure that no marks appeared while the activities were going forward. The lower half attire was a pair of beige hot-pants like shorts, tight fitting and made from the same breathable material as Bike shorts were. The outfit looked pretty comfy, surprisingly. The footwear of St Jules was basic plimsolls, but they were grey instead of black.

The first of the two was an older girl, just a little older than Kara. She carried the expected 'cool beauty' look of most successful businesswomen. Her midnight black hair was neatly tied in a ponytail behind her head, and her piercing blue eyes appeared to be regarding and analysing Kara quite closely. It was uncertain where she was placed in the group due to being good at gymnastics or not. Her sizeable B-cup breasts were what punctuated her shirt and sealed the deal that she was likely quite popular at her Academy.

The other girl, however, was a junior to Kara, around the same age as Nicole. She looked to be quite nervous in the oppressive aura of her partner, and slightly shifting around as she stood. Her blonde hair was tied in small twintails on either side of her head with small red scrunchies. Her green eyes just showed her unrest a little more. She appeared to be regarding Kara with the same kind of nervous enthralment as she did the other girl from her Academy. One of her hands was resting on the bottom of her shirt, and slightly pulling the baggy material down a little. Her other hand appeared to be in one of her shorts pockets.

Kara felt another ping in her bladder and ignored it as she took time. Too study the two new additions to her group. She took a moment to look Kiki over but that was it and went back to the other two girls. The first girl was the older of the two and had midnight black hair and her blue eyes were studying Kara right back. Kara took notice of the girl's chest right away but didn't let her gaze linger there for long. She looked over at the other girl who was around the same age as Nicole.

She looked rather nervous and was shifting around a little. Kara let her eyes follow the girl's movements wondering if she needed to use the restroom as much as Kara did. Kara could tell that the girl was nervous and saw where her hands were placed. She took the moment to address both girls.

"I know that you might both be rather nervous but I'm hoping to change that. I want us all to have fun and enjoy our time together. I will help you two out anyway that I can and hope you can teach me some things as well." Kara told the girls.

After studying the two girls, Kara addressed her little group.

"Nervous? Why would I be? Annoyed, perhaps. This is nothing but a waste of time which could be better spent furthering business deals." The Older girl answered.

"I-I'll do my best to not be a burden!" The younger girl quickly blurted out as she went into a deep bow before Kara, before quickly righting herself and moving a little from foot to foot.

"Why I'm stuck with such a wreck as that nuisance, I have no idea." The Older girl sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, we have ice cold and squishy mallow." Kiki commented. "Anyway, you'd better all get along. I don't want to see catfights in the middle of class."

"You have no place to talk. After all, you're omitted from the lesson, so that makes all comments you say regarding it null and void." The Older girl calmly replied. It was clear that there was some form of superior anger management and comment working going on.

"However, I am still a part of the lesson, and a student at the host school. Etiquette dictates that guests must show due respect to the host at all times." Kiki countered with a slight smile.

The older girl spoke up first and then the younger girl spoke up. The Older girl sounded just like Nicole did and the younger one sounded like a mix of Mikan and Holly mixed into one. "So, you're annoyed to be here and would rather be furthering business deals as you put it. I take it you're either good at Gymnastics or not?" Kara asked before looking at the younger girl. "You won't be a burden just try your best and have fun" Kara told her she returned the bow. Before the older girl spoke again.

"You so, remind me of Nicole with that attitude of yours." Kara informed her. Before Kiki then spoke up.

"I don't know what's going on between you two or if you even know each other. But Kiki is right I don't want any sort of cat fights between you two. Or I will have punish the both of you some how during this lesson."

Kara commented that the Older girl's athletic ability was probably in question.

"This class is beneath my talent." The Older girl shrugged. "But I shall elevate it. The back sheep is not fit to help teach this lesson."

"I'll do what I can." The Younger girl answered, still sounding rather nervous, however, she'd stopped regarding Kara with the same kind of look she gave the Older Girl. Kara seemed to be showing to be quite a good match to this girl.

Kara mentioned that the Older Girl reminded her of Nicole.

"That detriment is an embarrassment to the whole Academy. She didn't even bother to turn up to this excuse for education, after all. They only accepted her because she was bought in by the Treasurer of the Academy." The Older Girl calmly insulted Nicole. "Buying into a failed Business endeavour is the quickest way to go bankrupt."

Kara proposed that she'd have to punish the pair if they partook of catfighting. The Older girl had a ghost of a smile on her face at that comment.

"We shall see just who gets punished." She simply answered.

"You couldn't even punish a child, let alone two people older than you." Kiki countered. "Just look at the twins, they're unruly."

Kara listened to the Older girl speaks.

"You say this class is behind you why not prove it show me or us three just what you can do?" Kara challenged the Older girl. Clearly wanting to enjoy seeing if the girl was up for it. Let alone if she went through with it seeing her chest bounce and move as she moved around. The younger girl spoke up she still sounded rather nervous. "I know you will do your best just believe in yourself," Kara tells her.

Kara then learned about what the Older girl thought of Nicole and why she was here. "It isn't very wise to insult someone when they are not here," Kara said speaking from experience "what do you have against Nicole anyway it clearly sounds to me like you hate her?" Kara asked.

Kara saw the smile on the girl's face and returned it with one of her own. "Oh, I believe this shall be fun." Kara says. Clearly wanting to punish this girl.

"It's a wasted effort if there's no need to do so. When I'm eventually forced to engage in this excuse for a lesson, then you'll see what I can do." The Older girl retorted.

Kara asked what this particular person had against Nicole.

"Lack of understanding of the simplest things must be a common trait in the lesser people." The Older girl answered. "I explained my reasons before, but, as your small mind possibly requires extra processing time, I'll say them once more. That girl is nothing but a liability to the Academy. She's of no noteworthy family and had her way payed in by someone else. She does not belong amongst society's elite. She never passed any exam, or had her abilities tested."

The older girl spoke once more.

"I believe that you're nothing but talk. As you're too afraid to show me what. You can really do so I say this you are a flack."

The older girl spoke of Nicole again.

"Is that also the reason she acts like a bitch all the time?" Kara asked. As she took in the rest of what was said.

Kara came to the same conclusion with this girl as she did with Nicole. However, unlike the younger, more forceful, girl, this older one remained calm and composed.

"Proving people wrong is one of the better things life has to offer." The Older girl answered with a slight grin.

Kara continued to ask about Nicole's poor attitude but, before any response could come, the teacher began the lesson properly.

Kara began to slightly wonder if there was more to this girl then she was speaking of. But she still didn't know for certain if she was all talk or was really that good.

"You seem so full of yourself."

Kara was about to get an answer to her question about Nicole's attitude when the teacher. Began the lesson. With her thoughts having been distracted due to asking questions about Nicole. They seemed to then drift back to her current need to pee. As she bounced on her feet and pressed both hands into her crotch.

When the lesson resumed,. so too did Kara's negligence backfire.

"Forgot something, did you?" Kiki whispered to Kara. "Too engrossed with seeing half-naked girls to realise your own body's signals?"

Kiki was on to Kara's predicament, but offered no alternatives to help rectify the situation.

Firstly, the teacher explained that warm ups were needed before any proper learning can begin. Gymnastics is a sport which requires great flexibility and cannot be done safely without first stretching the muscles. Warm ups went by quite quickly. In Kara's little group, the Younger girl didn't seem too keen on bending or stretching too much, but still engaged as well as she could with what was asked of her. The Older girl, however, was doing the instructed warm-up exercises, and some more advanced stretches on top of them. She seemed to know her stuff...

Kiki soon picked up on Kara's own current needs.

"Yes, I did" Kara answered the first part of the question not even going to answer. The last part as it had been something she had done earlier. "T-There's something I need to ask you about?" Kara whispered back.

She turned away as the teacher explained the warm ups were needed. Before anything else could be done. The younger girl did her best of what was asked of her while the Older girl, clearly surprised Kara she seemed to know her stuff even going as far as to do advanced stretches. Not wanting to be shown up Kara went about. The stretches as best she could letting her anger full her on.

Kara appeared to have a question of her own.

"If it's about my measurements, no way am I telling you that." Kiki answered. "Ask away and I'll see if I can answer them."

Kara tried to match the Older Girl's ability but, as she was untrained, it was a little more difficult than expected,

Kara blushed at the mention of Kiki's measurements but then shook her head. To rid herself of a red face and asked her question. "What time this afternoon is our meeting at we are going to?" Kara asked.

She then tried to match the older girl's ability. Things were looking difficult but Kara wasn't about to be beaten she would put this girl in her place.

Kara asked about the meeting later.

"The meeting is scheduled to start early evening, at around 7pm. You'll probably need to run through your duties with Ryu, just so you don't run your mouth before your brain in the actual meeting. We'll be setting off at around 6:15pm to make sure we get there in enough time. Got any plans for later, then?" Kiki explained.

Trying to match a more skilled Gymnast was not something Kara should have been doing, if her muscles aching a little was anything to go by. Thankfully, she hadn't strained them in any way, yet, but they'd sent their warning that she was trying to overstep her bounds in just a simple warm-up exercise. It would possibly be better to retreat for now and work on proving herself in the main event.

Kara learned of what time the meeting would take place at and that. She needed to see Ryu and learn just what her duties were so she didn't run her mouth off like normal.

"I had planned on a little training session with Lilly and needed to know so I can set. Up a timeframe for that and still make it to you in time." Kara told her.

Truthfully her muscles were aching a little and at a moment Kara felt herself. Leak into her panties thankfully nothing showed up on her crotch. But she did feel her muscles weakening a little once the exercise was done. Kara backed off trying to catch her breath and relax her muscles.

Off in another group a trouble maker girl was was looking around for that lone female student. That she could have some fun with.

"Don't tire yourself out before the meeting. You're meant to be a bodyguard, You're there to keep me safe. I'm not saying don't do a little training beforehand, I'm just saying that you shouldn't go over the top." Kiki cautioned Kara.

Moving on with the warm-ups, Kara realised that she was trying a little too hard to prove herself, and decided to back up a little and keep it in control, lest something go completely out of control.

A faint whimpering could be heard beneath the instructions from the teacher. The younger girl in Kara's group seemed to have stopped doing the warm-up and had her hands clutching at the crotch of her shorts. Tiny droplets could barely be seen falling from her pinning fingers onto the floor. The girl stayed this way for a couple of seconds before hurrying over to the teacher and asking them something. There was a small discussion going on between the two before the girl practically sprinted out of the Gymnasium into the hallway.

"Such an embarrassment to our Academy." The Older girl sighed as she continued stretching. She wasn't even following the teacher's instructions anymore and was rather doing her own stretches, which appeared to be a mixture between Yoga, Tai Chi and basic stretching.

"Seem like you're not the only one with an absent mind." Kiki whispered to Kara. "Your chances of getting out have just dropped a little, I guess, unless you can convince the teacher there's no other option but the floor if you're not let out."

Kara learned she had a choice to make.

"I wouldn't be going over the top but I don't want to tire myself out. Who knows if something bad were to happen at the meeting. I'd be needed in top form and if I wasn't that wouldn't look good." Kara said. She would have to postpone her battle with Lilly for another day.

She then heard a faint whimpering and turned to see the younger girl. Who had stopped doing the warm-up her hands were buried in her crotch of her shorts. From the tiny droplets falling down Kara could see she was nearly wetting herself. Before she ran to the teacher and had a talk with them and then run out of the lesson. What the older girl said next pressed a button in Kara that pissed her off more.

"You shouldn't say such a thing about her!" Kara warned. Her left eye started to twitch a little as she watched the girl then doing other things. Kiki then spoke up "I'm not leaving if I wet myself here then I will deal with the hurt and laughter that will come. But I'm mainly staying to put this girl in her place!" Kara whispered.

"Whatever you wanna do." Kiki shrugged.

The Older Girl's comments tilted Kara a little, prompting her to mouth off once more.

"It is the truth, however. If that child can't even perform the basic of social interaction, then she would fail in a working environment. No Business wants to employ a person who refuses to perform to an acceptable standard." The Older girl calmly stated.

"Somehow I think that'll be even worse than biting the bullet and taking the hit for asking to take a break." Kiiki answered, sounding a little confused at Kara's determination. "Well, whatever floats your boat. Just don't expect me to do the cleaning."

Kara was getting more pissed off at each word the girl said.

"Oh, like they'd love to have someone like you on their team. Who's nothing more then a cold-hearted bitch!" Kara yelled at her. She was clearly angry now more so then normal. She started to go up to the older girl and was clearly bringing her arm up. Meaning she was about to punch the other girl in the face but stopped herself just short of the girl. She turned away and walked away deciding to follow Kiki's advice. Maybe calming down some would help her out.

She looked around for the teacher and started to walk over to them.

The trouble-maker girl found the perfect target which to cause trouble with. That person being Holly who the girl was currently watching.

As Kara proceeded to threaten and abuse this Ice Queen, she just looked at Kara, unflinching.

"Such a vulgar thing you are." The Older girl grinned at Kara. "And so easy to upset as well. You also lack the required basic skills to succeed in a reputable environment."

Kara decided to be the better person and not rise to the taunts aimed at her. If Kara hadn't decided to seek the teacher, they would've gone to her instead. Swearing in the middle of a lesson, and arguing with an guest, was not really acceptable classroom behaviour.

Kara ignored what the girl was saying as she walked away. If she did have her way Kara would make her a laughing stock of her entire school. But as she walked towards the teacher she soon reached them.

"E-excuse me but can I please be excused to use the little girl's room?" Kara asked. Them as she swayed from side to side on her feet.

The other girl started to make her move towards Holly with a clean goal of making. The poor girl the laughing stock of the whole class. As she moved closer to her she knew what she would do she'd pants the poor girl and show everyone her underwear. As Holly was busy with her own group Kara caught sight of the girl walking towards her with a sinster look on her face. The girl then reached Holly's group and moved behind the girl getting ready to go through with her rotten deed. She started to reach forward towards Holly's shorts when Kara called out to Holly.

"Holly behind you!" Kara shouted at her.

Prompting her question, Kara was met with a swift retort.

"You had ten minutes before the lesson to take care of that. In addition, you have also insulted a guest to the Academy and used inappropriate language in the middle of a lesson with younger students present." The teacher answered. "By Academy rule, you should be sent to the Head Teacher's office rather than be allowed to go to the toilets."

During the warm-ups, a student decided to engage in some questionable acts of bullying. Holly was oblivious to the original prey searching and stalking, and only noticed the action when Kara called over to her.

Holly wasn't quick enough to avoid the attempt but, thankfully, her sister had her back. In a near imperceptible motion, Haley had intercepted the attempt at harassment by placing up a partially translucent black barrier between the perpetrator and Holly. Kara was possibly the only one to notice the evident six black crystals creating this barrier, three down each side split across the top, middle and bottom, with their tips pointing inwards.

Kara tried to voice her case back to the teacher.

"B-But she has clearly started the whole thing she insulted the young girl. Who spoke with you earlier. I'm sorry about using inappropriate language but please down send me there." Kara begged clearly remembering the last time she had been sent there. Having gotten a spanking and worse off Kara believed it would happen again. "I'm really sorry for insulting the girl but please I can use the toilets?" Kara begged clearly making a scene.

Some of the other students and guests started to look Kara's way. They watched as she was doing the pee dance and some started talking amongst themselves. While others pointed and laughed at Kara's plight she felt her cheeks burn with shame. As she waited for an answer Kara saw her call to Holly was answered but Holly was a little too slow to move out of the way. Haley answered the call forming a crystal barrier around Holly. She could clearly see the six black crystals that were used.

The girl was just about to reach for Holly's shorts when she was suddenly. Knocked backward by an unseen force. She landed on her butt a few feet away from Holly and Haley clearly confused about. What just happened she quickly got up and ran away.

Kara begged and pleaded to be released from class, even going as far as publicly apologising for something she did. The teacher had no choice but to relent, as the lesson was being even more disrupted from this than it would have been if Kara was released.

"As long as you make it quick." The Teacher eventually answered. "Just go straight there, do what you have to and come straight back."

The possible early submit may have been down to the apparent 'violent conduct' committed by a certain young girl in another group. The teacher's attention was now on Haley instead.

Kara got a lucky break and was allowed to run. To the restroom only to come right back. She left the others in a hurry running past Haleys group. Kara soon reached the bathroom after making a mad dash inside. She pulled down her shorts and panties.

Then did her business in the toilet the thought to read Mikans. Book entered her mind as it was still on her person. But as she looked at the book in her hands she decided not to. She soon finished peeing cleaned up. Dressed again and put the book away due to magic.

Then went out to rejoin the others. Making sure to keep her gaze on Haleys group. As she rejoined her own she pinched Kiki's rear.

Kara quickly left the Gymnasium to go about her business when she was given clearance to. On the way to the nearest toilets, there was a slight glittering to certain parts of the floor. The spaces were barely noticeable, but there was a certain glint of reflection from the lights on something on the floor. However, as Kara was in a hurry, she promptly dismissed the idea, putting it down to just a sparkling floor.

Upon entering the toilets, there was a distinct puddle on the floor in front of the first stall. The puddle was rather small, looking closer to a spillage than anything else. Kara also ignored this and carried on with her duties, promptly finishing up and heading back to the Gymnasium.

The lesson was now in full swing, with the groups lining up and watching their peers go about the first obstacle, which was the swing bars. Kara's group had yet to take part, much like the groups with other members Kara was familiar with in. The younger girl was seated next to Kiki, resting her head on Kiki's shoulder, looking a little upset. Kiki was gently stroking the younger girl's head with one hand, while her other arm was wrapped around the girl in a semi-hug. Kara took a seat on the opposite side of Kiki and decided to have a little questionable fun. As one would expect, Kiki reacted with a slight jump and an evident accusatory look in her eyes.

"Perv." Kiki chided Kara.

Kara saw the faint hint of parts of the floor glittering when she was on her. Way to the restroom since she was in a hurry she ignored them. Then when she had reached the stalls she had seen a puddle which was rather small. Again she ignored it and went about her own duties before rejoining her group. With the lesson now in full swing Kara's group was off to the side and she saw the younger girl seated next to Kiki.

Kiki was gently stroking the younger girl's head and it looked like something was wrong with her. She then sat down after she had pinched Kiki's rear and got called a prev for it. As she sat there she looked around at the groups going about the current lesson. She looked around for Mikan to see how she was doing with her teaching job. Then looked for how Lilly's group was doing.

Kara ignored the plight of the younger girl, possibly expecting Kiki to be able to solve it, and looked over the rest of the class.

Holly and Haley's group were a little ways down from the front. They were possibly going fourth at present, with Lilly and Mikan's group being about five groups behind them. Kara's group, or, more accurately, the Older St Jules girl, was waiting to go at around 12th place in the grouping. No other group was seated on the benches, as they were possibly reserved for people not partaking, or people who may potentially get minor injuries if they're not careful. Kara was likely in the wrong place,,,

Mikan didn't appear to be doing much teaching at the moment, but it was clear that she had, indeed, engaged with the activity quite recently. She likely gave a demonstration before the groups were let free.

For the moment Kara ignored the plight of the younger girl. As she looked around for the others to see how they were doing. The other two groups were soon about to take their turns at the fourth and fifth place. Something then seemed to dawn on Kara as she saw the Older girl standing at the 12th place in line. She must have been in the wrong place as Kara didn't know what place she'd be taking the lesson at. Getting up Kara quickly made her way over to the line which was rather long and stood in last place.

It soon came apparent that Kara was in the wrong place. Considering she missed the actual start of the lesson, this was expected. She took her place at the end of the line, expecting the lining up to be based on the more common forms of waiting. However, that was also wrong, as Kiki quickly correct her, using the link between ring and earring over conventional communication.

"Wrong place, again. You need to stand next to your most favourite person. Waiting is based on groups, not individuals."

The term 'most favourite person' was delivered with a little sarcasm, meaning that she would likely have to stand next to the St Jules girl from her group.

That was the truth Kara had been in the wrong place as. She had missed the start of the actual lesson. Now she again was in the wrong place at the end of the line and Kiki needed to correct her on where to stand. Which ment Kara needed to stand beside the bitchy St. Jules girl.

"Oh, joy"

Kara left her spot and walked up to where the girl was currently standing and stood beside her.

Realising her secondary mistake, Kara quickly moved to the correct spot, just as more groups went up to participate. Around two groups could take part at a time, as there were two sets of bars set up. Turn taking inside the group was down to the group's discretion, as only one person could safely use the bars at a time. Kara's group was now in tenth place for a turn.

"Finished make a fool of yourself?" The Older girl questioned Kara. "First, you put on a nice public display of your own lack of physical integrity, and then you further humiliate yourself with not understanding something so simple as lining up."

The older girl the spoke to Kara once more.

"Oh, yes I'm so happy for humiliating myself oh, can you come over and help me out some more on that?" Kara said. She looked at the girl wanting nothing more then to punch her in the face. He right hand twitched as dark energy for a second formed around it. "How would you handle the situation if you were in my shoes. I can picture you making a big sence before wetting yourself like a damned dog!"

"You've clearly shown to be the master of that. I'm afraid my skills would be inadequate in that regard. If there's one thing you surpass me on, it's being able to act like a Court Jester all the time." The Older girl countered calmly. "Of course, I would never allow myself to be caught in that situation. I know the basics of modern living, it's just common sense. Did you fail this badly when you were swaddled in nappies as well, or was your control better back then?"

Kara stopped acting like a fool and listened to what the girl had to say to her. "My control was much better back then. But what about your own did you wet yourself a lot. Did you ever humiliate yourself like I nearly did?" Kara asked. Clearly not going to mention how her time in private school was one of the worst times in her life.

Kara hadn't quite grasped the hidden meaning behind this girl's manner of secretive insulting before she gave her answer.

"Then I pity you if you could manage to keep your own body in check when you were oblivious to it all, compared to how you are now. Is it a sick pleasure of yours to soil yourself so commonly without any regard to public view? Though, at least you showed more control that that embarrassment on the bench. I'm ashamed to even be in the same room as her and wear the same uniform right now." The Older Girl answered. "As I said before, I was perfect at everything, and still am."

The whole truth suddenly dawned on Kara when she thought back to the exchanges between her father and business partners, like Lilly's mother. This girl was using an advanced form of insulting under the guise of flattery.

Her earlier statement about admitting her own faults in regards to Kara's excellence at making a fool of herself was a complex form of degradation hidden under flattery. By admitting her own lack of ability in humiliating herself, she had turned further humiliation towards Kara. This girl claimed to be 'perfect' at being perfect, and humiliation obviously never fell under that bracket, as it's more along the lines of a flaw than a perk to be proud of. She had turned Kara's ego-driven competition against her by admitting a fault that is better to not have. Kara relishing in that and humouring it just further solidified the Girl's statement of Kara being an adept Court Jester. Not to mention Kara openly admitting that her bladder control as a baby was better than it was now. This girl had experience at being so sickeningly charming that only the educated masses could see through her silver-tongued venom imbued comments.

Kara still wasn't surewhat this girl was getting on about. She knew she was being insulted and still didn't like the way the older girl was insulting the younger one. "I don't need your pity at all and no it isn't a sick pleasure pf mine to do things like that. She isn't an embarrassment and you shouldn't be ashamed of her you should be ashamed of yourself for the way you're clearly acting." Kara says.

She finally was able to learn the truth on just what this girl was doing. It seemed that this girl was using a form of flattery with her much like Kara's father had done with his business partners. She was able to come to terms that this girl must not of had the most comman control over her bladder when she was younger. And slowly Kara was able to see that this 'perfect' girl image was all just a lie.

"Are you really, when at your school do you wet yourself often or a little. Do you get made fun of often do you have to wear nappies because your bladder control is bad?" Kara asked. She looked around to make sure no one else was looking and reached out to touch the girl's side of her shorts clearly trying to feel if she might be wearing any.

"You could've fooled me with that. You looked like you were enjoying the embarrassment's plight, and your own. Why, of all things, would a civilised person allow themselves to reach that level of stupidity?" The Older Girl replied. "I'm merely trying to fit the image one would expect of a Young Lady from a notable lineage. You, 'Sera', should not be disgracing your House as such, if that even is your true Surname. You look nothing like the other Seras present."

Kara came to the completely outrageous conclusion that this 'Perfect' girl was weak in one area. Kara fired off pointless random question which, instead of embarrassing this girl, just made her see Kara as an even bigger fool.

"Just because you may have experienced that, it does not mean that others were as slow on the uptake as you." The Older girl answered, stifling laughter. Kara's probing to see if there was extra padding under the skin-tight shorts just added to the ridiculousness. "Touch all you want. Something so bulky couldn't fit under these shorts. You really have no concept of Logic and Common Sense, do you?"

During the argument, the line had moved down considerably. Holly and Haley's group were now up next.

Again Kara's hand twitched as dark energy formed around it once mre. "Oh, yeah I take great pleasure in humiliating myself." Kara lied. "Because sometimes people forget there own needs like I am sure you've done at some point and time." The girl knew that Kara wasn't a 'Sera' or was guessing that she wasn't. "That isn't my Surname, I'm a Ravenclaw if you must know" Kara sighed.

The area Kara thought ths 'Prefect' girl was weak in wasn't the area. She thought it was and as Kara probed the area she reached up and touched the girl's breasts for a second. To see if she was wearing any sort of padding under there for other means. She then took her hand away "How about you just leave me alone and be quite for a while?"

Kara tried in vain to turn the Girl's words against her.

"I grow tired of repeating myself for dense people like you." The Older Girl simply replied. "The Seras have stopped to an all time low, then. Taking in disowned dregs off the street. Perhaps it's just wishful thinking on your part."

Kara, upon finding no joy in the lower areas, tried to debunk this Girl's impressive chest. The girl quickly slapped Kara's hand away with a yelp. Yup. Those were definitely B-Cups. No padding, or bra for that matter, present. The uniform top looked to be too tight fitting for a bra to be accommodated anyway, so all girls were going bra-less in this place, not that it mattered to the late bloomers or less endowed individuals.

"I will do just that." The girl countered, still slightly annoyed by Kara's perversion.

"Way to go, booby-fiend. Great way to get someone's approval. You should quite while you're ahead. Just saying. Annoy her any more and she's likely to report for sexual harassment, and that'll damage the school, and your family's, reputation. Think of the girls."

Kara just ignored all of what the girl had to say to her. Not even enjoying her touching of the girl's breasts. She just remained where she was as the girl then went quiet. Kiki then spoke up and Kara wasn't in the mood to chat.

"I don't care she's a bitch nothing more!" was all Kara said.

She just waited her turn as she watched Haley and Holly's group's turn.

Kara decided to watch the other groups go up and engage in the activity.

Haley was quite good at the activity, managing to pull herself above the bars and do a couple of spins from one to the other. Holly,. on the other hand, couldn't even pull herself up to the bars, let alone spin around them. Physical activity was obviously not Holly's strong point. She eventually managed to pull herself up to the smallest bar, but couldn't hold herself there for long, The other girls in the group were of mixed ability, but none of them had anything on Haley's aptitude with this activity.

The next few groups went up and did their best, and soon enough Lilly's group was set for a turn. Lilly was good enough to do just the base of the exercise and some spins around the bar, but she wasn't as good as Haley was. Mikan, on the other hand, seemed to have a natural affinity for Gymnastics. She excelled at the activity, even surpassing Haley for ability and flipped herself from bar to bar mid spin, covering the gradual height distance between the three easily like it wasn't even there. When it came to the descent, her finisher was what took the most attention. She flipped from the final bar and did a complete 360 roll before landing gracefully on her feet. The rest of the students watched in awe at the spectacle. This is possibly the reason why she was picked to offer examples and help to teach the others.

Even with watching what the other groups were doing Kara. Soon grew bored with just standing around however she didn't make a fool of herself. Or say anything back though she was proud of how well the four girl's were doing. She clapped in encouragement to each of the girls and then called out that they were doing well. When it was each of the girl's turns to go about the lesson. Once everything was done Kara shut up again. She took a moment to look at the younger girl to see how she was doing. Part of her would have liked the girl to have come to her instead of Kiki.

When the entertainment of watching the other groups faded, Kara turned her attention to the youngest member of her group. The Young Girl still looked quite upset, but Kiki was working her 'Maternal Magic' on her, and the Girl looked to be a little better off. The reason behind what caused the girl to end up in this state was still unclear, but educated guesses may be made.

The line dwindled down to the last two groups before Kara's turn.

Kara was still watching the young girl. She still seemed rather upset about something. But Kiki was helping her through it. Kara wasn't sure just why she was upset. It could have been able what she had seen on her way to the restroom. Soon more groups went and it was two more till Kara's group.

While the last two groups before Kara's went up and proceeded to partake of the activity set out, Kara was still rather interested in how the younger member of her group was faring. Kiki had worked her magic over the course of the other groups' turns, and now the young girl was looking a little more like she did before the whole ordeal with her bladder. With a quick kiss on the forehead, Kiki sent the girl off just in time for Kara's group to go up.

As Kara was knowledgeable about the telltale signs of 'certain things', the drying golf-ball sized darkened patch on the crotch of the Younger Girl's shorts gave away much of the information. As she was sitting down before, it wasn't so obvious. Even now, due to the heat of the weather outside and the temperature of the inhabitants of the room, the mark had mostly dried to only a faded indication. It seemed like it hadn't been _too_ bad an outcome. However, the way the girl's shorts hugged the small indent in the middle of the crotch area, it seemed like she hadn't been able to salvage everything down there before the flood. Going commando in such a tight outfit must take some courage (or perversion), or she just had no other option if she wanted to continue to take part in the day's activities.

Now came the time to divvy up who goes first,,,

Kara watched the younger member of the group for a while. Kiki had worked her magic over the girl and she was looking like her old self again. Soon a kiss on the girl's forehead sent her off on her own. Then it was time for Kara's group to go up.

When the girl moved away she was able to see a golf-ball sized darkened patch of her crotch. Which truly gave away what had happened to the young girl. Yet the mark had mostly dried Kara was kinda down that the accident had not been that bad. Yet from the way it hugged the girl's crotch area it looked like she might be going commando or something. Yet it could be totally different Kara wasn't sure so she looked away back to the older girl.

"I hope you make a fool of yourself!" Kara says.

"You seem to be confusing me for yourself." The Older Girl smirked as she went up to perform the routine.

As was possibly evident from her warm-up routine, this particular girl was not all talk. Her ability on the bars rivalled that of Mikan's. While Mikan's was more standard with only a few flashy moves, this girl's routine was all flashy moves. The basic swapping between bars became 360 degree front flips in mid-air before artistically gripping the next bar with a single hand, doing another 360 degree spin and then flipping to the next bar. The Older Girl's routine was more for show than practical application, like she'd been a participant of Gymnastics competitions, where the style of the actions are just as important as the execution.

Looking for something else to focus on which wouldn't rile her up, Kara looked around the room.

Focusing on Holly and Haley's group, Kara noticed something a little off with her quiet younger sister. For the first time this day, Holly's attention was on something other than the lesson at hand. She was shuffling around a little, barely perceptible to all but the trained eye, and a small shiver coursed through her body. Her legs were a little closer together as well, and her focus appeared to be more on the floor in front of her than what was going on in the lesson.

"You're so full of yourself." Kara told her as she then watched the older girl go about her turn. She seemed to have a good grace and ability which seemed to rival Mikans. Kara just frowned upon it and looked away. Her gaze moved over to Haley's group. Where she saw Holly appeared to be shuffling around a bit and Kara knew what was up.

Yet this was a bad time to spend time watching her. As if Kara got distracted then she would make a fool of her. So she tried to gain Holly's attention to help her out.

"Holly, Holly is something the matter?" Kara sent.

Noticing the evident distraction in her little sister, Kara expressed her concern. The sudden mental communication took Holly by surprise as she quickly righted the actions she was doing to blend in with the rest of the students. However, her legs remained firmly pressed together.

"N-no, I'm okay. Just a little...lost in thought."

She possibly didn't want to draw and undue attention to herself, so she kept up a strong front despite her second-guessing body.

"It's your turn. Try not to show yourself up more than you already have." The Older girl informed Kara. "Besides, no matter what you do, you can't possibly top me for style and grace."

Holly tried to brush it off like nothing was wrong. But Kara didn't truly believe but she didn't want to press. The matter too badly as it might upset Holly.

"Okay, but if anything is wrong please let me know?"

It was now Kara's turn and the older girl spoke. "I don't need style or grace to beat you. As I already have beaten you in the looks department."

Kara walked up to where she needed. To go and got ready to do her turn.

Kara remained a concerned older sister and requested that Holly keep her updated if something's wrong.

"R-right. Okay."

When it came to Kara's turn to go up, she decided to formulate a retort to the taunts from her 'rival'.

"If looking like something out of a emo fashion magazine is enough to win people over, you certainly have that." The Older girl countered. "Drills are so middle-ages it's not even funny."

Shortly after heading on up to the bars, a strange sensation overcame Kara...

She felt connected to many other tiny minds, all linking to one large mind. The sentience of the smaller ones seemed to echo one another to the letter, while the larger one commanded the lesser minds. The minds felt strangely familiar, almost crystalline in structure and complexity. Kara's mind seemed to hold some sway over the smaller ones, but it felt like it answered to the largest mind present. It was a rather alien feeling, experiencing several sentient minds all at once, but not overwhelming, much like her mind had grown accustomed to this rigid structure.

"Welcome to my Empire, Lord Commander Kara."

In all this wonderment, something else stood out among the crowd of minds, one stronger mind, lesser in strength to Kara's, but above those of the multitude of other minds. Another familiar mind. One Kara had touched intimately. The mind of someone, or something, no more than a few feet away from her.

Haley's mind.

Haley's mind felt a little different from what she remembered, there was a strange feeling of accomplishment coming from the minor minds in regards to this one, a feeling Kara's mind also shared in. However, one small part of Kara's mind felt something rather worrisome in regards to Haley's mind.

That was an overwhelming sense of Foreboding...

Holly promised to keep Kara updated if her problem got worse. Soon the Older girl spoke to her again she turned to look at her. "At least I don't have old fat breasts like you do" Kara countered. Then got ready to take her turn as she headed up to the bars a strange sensation came over her. It suddenly seemed like her mind was connected to many other minds. She shook her head as she started to go about the lesson plan. She then heard avoice welcoming to the Empire it must have been Erys' voice or maybe another one.

As Kara pulled herself up the bars and used all her training to do the best she can. Hoping that the others were all watching her. Kara's routine was just as good as Haley's though not as well done as Mikan's she felt a stronger mind which turned out to be Haley's own mind. She felt a strange feeling og accomplishment coming from the minor ones yet a small. Part of her own mind felt a sense of Foreboding coming from Haley's mind.

She pushed the thought aside for now as she soon finished her turn.

While the argument between egos could carry on for the rest of the lesson, the Older Girl decided to be the better of the two and simply ignore Kara's comment.

Pushing aside the strange feeling of being connected to what could only be likened to a Hive Mind, Kara went about her turn, performing quite well, but not quite as good as the more skilled people present. Her routine was well executed, but lacked finesse and personality. She was just going through the motions, following the routine to the letter.

After Kara's turn, the rest of the lesson carried on uneventfully. Holly's predicament was becoming a little more prominent, but it looked like she could handle it until the end of the lesson, however, her performance suffered a little because of it.

The only thing worth noting was the lingering feeling of dread lurking at the back of Kara's mind, hidden under all the other connected minds. Something was surely off with the way the linked minds were acting in regards to Haley's mind, but there was no outward indication of any effects this feeling was having on Haley. Perhaps Kara was just overthinking things...maybe...

The signal bell rang, indicating the close of another lesson, and now begun the break.

Once Kara's turn was over the rest of the lesson carried out. Soon it came to an end and Kara was still feeling what she felt from Haley's mind. She didn't know what to make of this and wondered if Haley could feel anything from her own mind like she could from her. The bell soon rang and Kara headed inside but before she did so she first summoned forth the book which belonged to Mikan. Then looked around for the girl.

She soon spotted her heading inside with her own group.

"Wait, Wait?" Kara called out as she jogged over to Mikan. "Um, is this yours I found it as I was heading outside at the start of the lesson?" Kara asked as she handed Mikan back her book.

Once more, pushing aside the strange sensations of being connected to other minds, Kara decided to try and keep her own mind in the forefront of her consciousness. Before the groups went their separate ways for the break time, Kara hunted down MIkan to return the incriminating evidence she had.

"Huh? Oh, hey!" Mikan answered when Kara called her. "What's the rush?"

In a bid to remove the temptation, Kara quickly returned the book to Mikan, who's face turned a healthy shade of pink when she saw what was being handed to her.

"Y-you didn't read it, did you?" Mikan asked, blushing profusely. "No, what am I thinking, of course you wouldn't."

Mikan quickly hid the book in her shirt before anyone else could see it.

"Thanks for returning it. I didn't even know I'd lost it." Mikan appreciatively thanked Kara.

Mikan asked if Kara had read the book.

"Only the first page to see who the book belonged to and that's all." Kara admitted. She was telling the truth for the most part seeing that Mikan was blushing as she hid the book in her shirt. Kara let the matter drop as Mikan thanked her for returning the book.

"You're welcome just make sure to be more careful" Kara warned her. She longed to stay with Mikan a little more but needed to go get changed for break.

"I will see you later hopefully?" Kara said. Before she turned and jogged back to her group.

Kara passed across the idea that she'd only read the first page to see who the book belonged to. Mikan seemed to evidently relax at this confession, even going as far as to breath a small sigh of relief.

"That's good..." Mikan answered. "I'll be more careful next time. See you after break."

Mikan then headed off towards the school grounds to explore a little during the break. No student, save for the younger girl in Kara's group, were making motions to change out of their sports clothes before break. Considering the whole day was sports based, it'd be a waste of time to change out of them just to change back into them.

Upon returning to her own group, Holly was just excusing herself to head towards the nearest toilets, leaving Haley, Lilly and Kiki, waiting for her in the hallway.

As Kara neared Haley, the strange mind-connecting sensations got somewhat stronger. Faint whispers of inaudible crystalline language scratched at the back of Kara's mind. The empathetic link between her mind and those of the crystals relayed a mixture of confusing emotions:

Anticipation...bloodlust...calculated thoughts...euphoria...

As quickly as they came, the thoughts flickered out with each crystalline jingle...

Mikan relaxed a little she seemed glad that Kara had not read further into the book. Mikan then left with her group to explore the school grounds and Kara rejoined her own group. She spotted the group near the restroom where she saw Haley, Lilly and Kiki. Holly must have been in the restroom at the moment.

As she neared Haley the sensations became stronger and she was able to read some of the confusing emotions. Again she wasn't able to make out what was going on in her mind as the thoughts quickly left.

"How is everyone doing?" Kara asked.

Ignoring the strange sensations she was now experiencing, Kara tried to engage in small talk to suppress the niggling influence of linked minds.

"Tired out from all the exercise, but will soon be better with some rest." Lilly replied.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm as healthy as ever." Kiki joked with Lilly.

"Alright for those who just sit and give orders, I guess."

The only one not really engaging in conversation was Haley... She appeared to be picking up on what people were saying, but didn't seem to show much enthusiasm for giving answers aside from simple ones.

Lilly and Kiki answered Kara's question and Haley seemed to not be engaging in the conversation much. It might be that she was still upset with Kara about everything that had happened between them.

"We could all use some rest" Kara offered.

She turned to Haley and tried to read what was coming from her mind again. As she waited for Holly to leave the restroom.

"We have 20 minutes till next lesson anyone up for getting a snack or drink?" Kara offered as an idea. She then asked both Lilly and Haley a question even Kiki as well.

"Anyone want to hold my hands?" Kara asked.

"I'd rather sleep all day then have to get sweaty doing exercise." Kiki agreed.

Kara attempted to read what was coming from Haley's mind. However, all she got back was a unintelligible jumble of multiple thoughts and feelings:

"Stupid...the hunt begins...making me...run! flee!...and then...no escape...Just so...cower! cower!... I hate...it bleeds..."

Something was mixing with Haley's thoughts, and it sounded very much like the crystals.

Kara offered getting snacks and drinks, along with engaging in hand holding.

"I think that was the original idea of this break." Kiki commented.

"Gonna be one stupidly long line for the cafeteria." Lilly answered. "And hand holding is for outside of school, not in school."

Soon enough, a very relieved looking Holly left the toilets and rejoined the group. The commotion inside the toilets at the moment must not have hindered this girl's steely resolve to keep her underwear dry today, as normally she wouldn't even consider entering such a packed place alone.

As Kara read Haley's mind she got a weird jumble of thoughts and feelings. She wasn't sure on what to make of it she tried to just push the crystals thoughts out of the way and focus. On what Haley was feeling.

Kiki and Lilly spoke and Holly then joined them.

"Why, can't I hold someone's hand I've seen some girl's having their hands held by others before?" Kara asked.

A moment later a short haired green haired girl came running towards the restroom. For a moment she wasn't watching where she was going and slammed into Kara knocking her forward into. Haley which caused both girls to fall upon the ground in a mess. Kara landed atop Haley on accident with her face pressed against Haley's chest and with Haley's knee pressed against Kara's crotch.

The green-haired girl's hands quickly went to her crotch as she whimpered. And a noticable hissing sound was heard.

Kara attempted to push aside the interference of the crystals an just focus on Haley's mind, but, she had no experience with dealing with this kind of link before and was unsuccessful.

"Because we're in school." Lilly explained. "Hand holding is not a thing to be done in school, and is often frowned upon by the teachers."

"Translation: 'It's too embarrassing to do it in such a public place with so many eyes staring at me!'." Kiki interrupted, causing Lilly to falter and blush a little.

"Hey, that's not what i mean at all!" Lilly countered.

The sudden intrusion of a small girl caused some unlikely events to interrupt the conversation. It took a moment for Haley to regain her bearings before she untangled herself from Kara and was about to lay into the small girl, whom seemed to have missed what she'd intended to do in running this way.

The green-haired girl quickly got up and ran into the bathroom before. Haley could lay into her Kara got back up as well and saw a small wet puddle on the ground. She looked away and back at the others having moved away from Haley.

"I don't find it embarrassing I've done it before at my old boarding school. With a couple of girl's I've liked and I like all three of my sisters." Kara said. She then saw that Lilly was blushing a little and walked up to her and whispered into her ear so only she could hear.

"In my old school I also saw some rather interesting things. That you would find interesting such as girl's making out to even some embarrassing lewd acts. I'll tell you about them if you want later when we are alone." Kara whispered.

She then pulled away.

"Haley are you okay, sorry about falling on you?"

Before a full blown Haley rant could begin, the small girl raced off into the toilets.

"Some people are easily embarrassed, though." Kiki answered. "They're, more often than not, the ones who act cold and uncaring."

Kara tried to tempt Lilly into the ways of Yuri-dom, but her will was that of iron.

"M-maybe another time." Lilly replied.

Kara then turned her attention to Haley, who still appeared to be rather vexed for such a small issue. That wasn't like her...

"Yeah, I'm fine." Haley brushed aside the concern. "Still pissed at that little bitch for not even owning up to her actions and running off like a little pussy."

That, even by Haley's standards, was vulgar language to be coming from her. It was so shocking that Lilly hadn't even processed it enough yet to realise that Haley was using language she shouldn't be.

"I've been like that before and at times am still like that." Kara agreed with the last part of what Kiki had said. She quickly let the thoughts pass as her attempts to tempt Lilly failed. She didn't press on things as she knew it would fail.

Haley appeared to be fine yet Kara heard what she had to say.

"While it is her fault for what happened to us. I'm just glad we didn't get hurt plus I'm sure when she finishes her task she will maybe say she's sorry. Plus there's no need to be this angry about her at all." Kara said slowly.

She began to wonder if perhaps Haley's anger might turn into how her own anger issues. Were at times she tried to cheer Haley up some. "Maybe we can compete against each other again in the next lesson if we are on the same team. I want to win this time against you as challenging you to that race was fun."

Kara attempted to talk Haley out of her 'phase'.

"Like hell that'll happen." Haley retorted. "If she can't even make it to the toilets without pissing herself, then she's far too much of a baby to know when she's done wrong."

When the attempted explanation failed, Kara tried a different tactic.

"Not interested." Haley dismissed the offer "You'll just cheat or pretend to fail."

A drastic behaviour change like this could only really mean one thing...

Haley was still in her 'phase'.

"Its happened to me before many times in fact. In my old school I wet myself a lot and have done. Just like the young girl did do you think I'm a baby for wetting myself. For having done wrong like she did moments ago?" Kara asked.

Haley brushed off Kara's offer.

"I didn't cheat during the race I tried the best that I could. Even you were enjoying yourself I know you were." Kara said.

She tried to make Haley see that she really had tried her best. She tried to read Haley's current thoughts and tried to turn her anger from earlier into something happy.

"You're talking too much. We're wasting time." Haley concluded, ignoring Kara's statements. "If you don't get a move on, I'll ditch you."

Time was indeed ticking away, and only around fifteen minutes of the break remained.

Kara attempted to probe Haley's mind once more to alter her current mood, but linking with a multitude of connected minds that way isn't the best idea. With no experience in locating a specific mind in the other minds, Kara's mind soon started to become one with the others...

"You're not going to ditch me what so ever!" Kara ordered. Having started to grow angry herself at Haleys attitude. Time was passing by and the anger in Kara was building and she was enjoying the rush.

As she tried to alter Haleys mind. She found it a lot harder then she had thought having never done this before she tried. To focus on the happy thoughts that Haley had with Kara trying to make her feel better. Yet as she tried to do this her mind was linking with others.

"Try me!" Haley countered, matching Kara's tone.

Kara attempted to try and alter Haley's emotions through trying to control her mind using the new link they appeared to have. However, as Kara tried to exert her will over Haley, another, more powerful, mind tried the same on Kara. Thankfully, she managed to quickly pull herself away, severing the connection between the two momentarily. It wouldn't be safe to try something like that again for a while, as the Mind which attempted to wrest control over Kara was the strongest mind in the chain of minds she was now a part of. It didn't seem too pleased with Kara's constant probing, and we even more displeased when she attempted to 'control' another.

"You'd love that wouldn't you!" Kara warned.

As Kara tried to change Haleys mind set. Things became even worse as she felt another mind. Trying to take control over her own. Kara knew who it was and pulled away. She wasn't about it let that happen again. As she was in the clear she looked at Haley.

"I bet you're just itching to do harm. To that girl if you try anything out on her I will punish you!"

The argument between their pair was going nowhere fast. It may be best to desist before things got much worse...

When the attempt at Mind Control was met with a similar retort, Kara instantly blamed the one person she thought would be doing something like this.

"What did I do wrong?" Erys questioned, sounding a mixture of confused and upset. "I've done nothing but sleep since we talked back in the lesson."

Kara wanted to argue further with Haley. Even beat some sense into her but she soon stopped herself. By biting her lip until she drew blood. The taste seemed to calm her down some.

Then Erys spoke up.

"I was speaking to the little one not you but its not important now." Kara sent Erys.

She turned away and looked at the others.

"Times wasting away lets go eat?"

Kara clarified that Erys was not the target for her earlier comment.

"Oh. Anyway, try to be a little more quiet. I'm still trying to sleep."

Ignoring the pest that was now Haley, Kara returned to the matter at hand. They now only had a little over seven minutes for their break time.

"It'll have to be quick. You've spent nearly half the break arguing." Kiki answered.

The group then set off to make the most of the remainder of their break time before returning to the physically taxing day ahead. Haley kept herself at a distance from the main group and didn't even consider waiting around for them if they dithered any longer.

"You may sleep now."

Kiki spoke up next.

"Don't even start I am not in the mood" Kara says.

Kara kept her eye on Haley having. A feeling she might try something so she moved a little slower. Yet she stayed near Lilly and Holly.

As they walked she looked around for Mikan or the younger girl who had been on her team last lesson.

While trying to make the most of what little time was left of the break, Kara looked around to see if she could spot others. However, her search yielded no results. Either of them were likely going about their own ways during this break time,. and with limited time left Kara couldn't do a full search.

Haley remained as moody as she had been before, which was extremely unlike her, unless something was happening which Kara couldn't see from just outward appearances.

The group finally reached the break room and went to go stand in line to gather. Snacks and drinks if they so wished as they waited in line. Kara looked to Lilly then to Holly and gave them a smile. She next looked around the room for any signs of Eiko, or more importantly any signs something odd going on?

After her search for Eiko Kara and the others moved forward in line. During this time Kara took out her phone and turned it on she went to the KiraChat deciding to see if she had gotten any answers back to her replies she had sent out earlier this morning to her coworkers.

While waiting in the Canteen's rather small queue, Kara looked around to see if she could spot anything odd going on, or, rather, someone who these oddities tended to follow around.

Kara could find no immediate oddities, other than Haley's 180 degree personality shift. However, she did manage to see the tail-end of a familiar wine-red skirt. There was also some small metal Stationary-like objects attached to a thin brown leather belt holding the skirt up. While they bore and innocent appearance, these objects certainly weren't just usual clerical tools. After all, how many schools require a curved ruler-like object the length of a girl's waist? If it was the anomaly, she'd got her tools back. She happened to be heading towards the courtyard of the Academy, but not before giving a passing appraisal to the strange behaving girl at the front of Kara's group. Did she know something?

After looking around for strange occurrences, Kara turned her attention back to the App she'd silenced notifications for. General worker chat seemed to have exploded into a discussion relating to the apparent perpetrator of the previous day's trials. Due to the magnitude of replies, Kara would have to have trawled through the discussion to get any answers.

The swimsuit topic had finally reached a conclusion, with the 'Too raunchy' party losing their battle. Swimsuit shopping was now a definite for the day before the Outing. Felicity even offered the option of bringing others along to help with deciding on swimwear, if any of the attendees wanted that. She wanted it to be a full on fun outing for the workers, one in which they can be as fired up as can be.

Bryn's apology topic had been read, but no response was given, possibly because the girl in question may still be too embarrassed to bring it up any further.

Eve's meeting topic was also read, and also had no response.

Kara at first didn't spot anything new until. She saw Eiko walking towards them. She looked at Haley for a moment as she was walking by. Knowing she needed to test out Erys ability again she called on her.

"Mistress please wake up I have need of your eyes?" Kara asked hoping she would answer the call Kara looked on Eiko.

Soon it was done and she looked at her replies from work. Some chat topics seemed to have exploded with discussion while others didn't. She searched through the list to see who it was who caused the mess in the bathrooms.

Kara decided to call upon her sleepy companion for a favour...

"Huh? Who're you...Oh...I haven't been called 'Mistress' in a long while."

Erys sounded a little addled from being woke up so suddenly.

"Oh...okay. What do you need it for? Just look in the direction of the thing and I'll do the rest."

While waiting on Erys reaching a state of consciousness which would be suitable to aid, Kara looked through the chat topic to see who'd caused the issue. There was a lot of spam posts from each of the cafe members complaining about the issue but, soon enough, Kara fell upon the answer, and it wasn't what would be expected.

The culprit was none other than Leigh, Kiki's understudy.

Eiko didn't like the fact that she was woken up.

"Our little friend is walking by the daughter I told you about." Kara pointed out she wanted to have a nice look at Eiko but it. Would have to be quick since she was walking away.

As she waited on Erys she looked through the chat topic. Finding out it was Leigh who had been the one to cause the mess. Kara then made a post in the chat.

"To those who had to experience this bad action yesterday. I hope that you all are doing much better." Kara typed second she decided to make her own topic for the other members who had been looking at her longer. Yesterday during the karaoke.

"To the couple of people who watched me more the others. My name is Kara if you wish to chat or get to know me please reply to this topic."

She hoped someone would answer and looked back up in Eikos direction.

Kara informed Erys that the target of importance in relation to Erys's request was present.

"Oh...right...what about her? Is she...?"

Shortly after Eiko rounded the corner of the Canteen to leave through the door leading to the Courtyard, the sound of her movement stopped. Then, from behind the wall, she peered out back in to the Canteen, locking eyes with Kara. She indicated for Kara to follow her before disappearing behind the wall, accompanied by the sound of a door closing.

"She shares my Mistress's blood, but there's also something unsettling about her. It's almost as if-"

Cutting off the last part of Erys's statement was a rather calming sound. It was barely audible to begin with, before increasing in volume just enough to be faintly heard. It sounded something akin to a girl humming and unfamiliar children's lullaby. At least, it sounded like a lullaby, but there was some hint of a...prayer?...maybe? Something a mother may sing to both calm her child, and soothe her own worries.

The lullaby didn't appear to be coming from anybody present in the canteen. It sounded like it was being directly projected from somewhere to Kara's mind only. However, it didn't carry the same feel as telepathy. It felt more like memories resurfacing, but memories not from this time, or any time in the past, but...

The feeling Kara got was that the source of this occurrence was originating from the Courtyard. But why? In addition, shortly after the phenomenon began, Erys had fallen unusually quiet, and her presence felt strangely distant. The concealed Circlet from the Pardoner, and the Strange Crystal sword resonated with the melody, gently pulsating a calming warmth, even in their concealed state.

Kara had used the eyes upon Eiko when had walked out the door. But she then turned back mentioning for Kara to follow her.

"Sorry guys but it seems our friend. From before wishes to speak to me alone." Kara said she then pointed to the doors to show them Eiko if they saw her poke. Her head back into the lunchroom again.

Kara listened to Erys speak but then was cut off as Kara heard a faint voice. Yet also felt a strange feeling as the sword and circlet gave off a warming feeling.

Kara quickly followed after Eiko entering into the courtyard. "What do you want?"

Following on after Eiko, and the sound of the strange Melody, Kara arrived in the Courtyard. The melody, while retaining its softness, was slightly louder, like Kara was approaching the source, Soon enough, it was revealed that Eiko was, indeed, the orator of this melody.

Eiko was leaning against the tree in the very centre of the courtyard on the side opposite to where Kara entered from. When Kara called out to her, Eiko stopped her melody and pushed herself from her leaning post to regard Kara.

"Is that any way to greet someone who's aiding you?" Eiko retorted with an unimpressed shake of her head. "Here I though that you were actually working to prevent the Calamity, but all I've seen you do today is aid in its coming. Haven't you stopped to think how your actions may be affecting those around you?"

Eiko appeared to be the one who caused the song to happen. She didn't seem to pleased to see her.

"Helping my ass, so far its me doing all the hard work. I've tried to make up with your mother. But she's as stubborn as ever. You bitch because I have sided with the enemy. And haven't thought of my actions." Kara hissed.

"I know damn well what I am doing. I'll stop the coming end times my way. And I will get what I want even if I have to completely give in to do so!" dark magic started to flow around Kara.

"If this is the only way I can ever be with Haley then I will gladly do whatever it takes."

Kara responded to Eiko's answer with evident hostility. Eiko showed no signs of offence or anger growing inside of her from Kara's berating. She didn't even seem surprised when Kara tapped into her Dark powers. When Kara had finished her ranting, Eiko answered.

"Who do you think she got her thick headed stubbornness from? I had a feeling you'd throw your lot in with Erys, but I didn't think you'd actually be stupid enough to go for it." Eiko countered. "You've clearly shown that you're the master of bullshitting people. You haven't the slightest idea of the effects of your moronic choices. All you care about are your own selfish pleasures. If you actually saw my mother as a person, and not just a sex toy to be used to live out your sick fantasies, maybe you'll finally be able to see just how much she's hurting! You obviously lack a brain in your head, so why not just leave it to Aunt Holly to clean up after your shit? She's got more brainpower in her little finger than you have in your whole entire inbred family. You may have cheated your way into the Sera name, but you'll never be a true Sera. Typical Ravenclaw egotism. Thinking you can do whatever you want in any way you want and expect the rest of the world to bend over backwards for you."

Kara listened to what Eiko had to say to her.

"Shut the fuck up you nore anyone else. Know what the hell I am going through. Or how I am feeling all everyone thinks about is themselves." Kara countered back. The dark energy grew stronger around her. "I know what choices I make I don't need a lecture from you on it" Kara said coldly. She then walked up to Eiko brought up her right hand. Slapping her hard across the face. "You'll never know of how I view her if you only think that's all I see her as you're so totally stupid."

Kara turned away from Eiko the dark magic. Still surging around her "Just leave me alone" Kara told her walking away she headed back into the lunchroom. Rejoining the others.

After ranting off at Eiko, and giving her a swift slap across the face, Kara began to retreat back to the Lunch Room, before she was cut off by a rather worried Kiki.

"Something's...happened...to the mute!" Kiki panted out as she tried to catch her breath. "We were standing in the Lunch Queue and she suddenly keeled over! Passed out like she'd just been hit hard around the head!"

"And so it begins. Let the bells toll the prelude to Time's End." Eiko quietly commented.

The Hourglass Kara had been keeping on her phased out of existence before reappearing in Eiko's hands, covering cloth and all.

"You have but a mere 4 days to set things right, and you already said you don't need my help, so I'll be taking my Gift back, not like you used it, anyway. If you finally come round to seeing the error of your ways in rebuking my assistance, then, come, seek me out. In that special place you hold so dear. The one where your new life began on that warm summer's day under the whispers of the trees." Eiko cryptically informed Kara before phasing out herself as a clock face appeared at her feet. "I'll be waiting..."

Kiki came up to Kara and mentioned something about Holly just suddenly passing out. This didn't sit well with Kara as she was ready to follow Kiki to where Holly was. Before she heard Eiko speak to her she turned out and looked at her. Then listened to what was said which so totally didn't sit well with Kara soon enough Eiko disappeared. Leaving Kara alone with Kiki, Kara didn't say anything or more for several moments she was usually quiet which was rather strange with all that just happened. Then suddenly something appeared and happened it did!

Kara let out a scream the scream that she let out was filled with such emotion. It was filled with all of the hurt and rage she had experienced over the course of the last several days. Flares or dark negative magic began to form around her before suddenly exploding outwards in a shockwave. Of violent dark magic that knocked Kiki to the ground and shattered the windows of the school around her.

"N.. Noooo!" Kara yelled.

More and more dark magic surged around her as the ground started to shake. It seemed like Kara had totally lost it and let the dark magic within her awaken fully or more likely just explode. Kara then ran away from Kiki going in search of Eiko it took some time but she made it to the trees of which Eiko had spoken of.

"Not like this damn it not like this!" Kara yelled at her.

Her face was twisted in emotion filled with anger at Eiko and sadness of the thought of losing Haley.

"Change it back, damn it please change it back!"

After hearing how her time to save Haley had plummeted to a mere four days, Kara gave into the rage and other primal emotions she'd locked up, causing a Dark Shockwave to blast through the School's courtyard, smashing the windows and nearly knocking Kiki off her feet had she not quickly erected a magic barrier to absorb the energy. Afterwards, Kara went off in search of Eiko to beg for forgiveness and assistance, as Eiko may probably expect after such a forceful rebuttal of her assistance.

"...come seek me out, in that special place you hold so dear. The one where your new life began on that warm summer's day under the whispers of the trees..."

With little more than a vague riddle to go by, Kara hadn't much to go off in her search for Eiko. Though, could it really be that hard? Why would she pick such a place? Where did Kara's 'new life' begin? Was it a metaphor for her change of ideals, or was it more literal?

Kara tried to find where Eiko would be hiding at. She needed to find her but in her rage she was being reckless and not thinking straight. Though the riddle Eiko gave her was something to go by.

"Show yourself". Kara yelled out but didn't get any answer back.

Part of her tried to calm herself down. And try and think about what Eiko meant but she was still too angry. So Kara went to search around the front of the school. She looked around for any sign of where Eiko might be hiding thinking that she might be near the large old oak tree that she had stood near when. She had first met Lilly that one day.

Realising that, in order to find the one person she needed assistance from, she'd need to solve the riddle, Kara stopped and thought of places where Eiko might go which could fit the description she'd given. However, like was normal with her, Eiko wasn't as descriptive in the technicalities of the riddle, considering she hadn't given any indication as to what context her words should be taken in.

Starting from the closest place first, Kara headed to the front entrance of the school and looked near the large Oak tree she was stood at when she first met Lilly. Sadly, Eiko was not present at this particular tree-laden place. If she was this close, she wouldn't have teleported, she would've just ran. In addition , giving a riddle which could be easily solved in the same place wasn't Eiko's style. There must be some other place which the riddle might link to...

Kara was unable to find Eiko near the large old oak tree. She tried to think about what Eiko meant about her riddle. Thinking about a group of trees Kara thought of where she had first met. Holly and Haley at the park which was surrounded by trees. She quickly teleported to where she thought Eiko could be. Then started to look around to see if that was what Eiko had meant. With the time she was spending looking for Eiko she was getting madder. Sure it was her own fault for saying what she did and doing what she did. But Eiko didn't have to do this to her.

Kara didn't want to lose everything why would Eiko sacrifice her own mother like this. Wouldn't she be trying to stop her from killing Lilly or Holly or even injuring a random student. Kara didn't know what was going through Haley's mind right now so, she tried to contact Lilly.

 _"Lilly it's me how are things over there has Holly woken up, what about yourself are you okay? Is Haley alright and even Kiki for that matter?"_ Kara sent.

Upon having no luck around the school entrance, Kara thought back to where she first met the twins, which was by the fountain in the park. Having that as her next destination, Kara quickly headed over there to try and find this elusive temporal caster.

Arriving in the park, Kara looked around for Eiko. The place looked mostly empty, and potentially also another dead end... during her search, Kara contacted the one person whom she wanted confirmation from in regards to the issues at the school.

 _"Just where are you?! Didn't Kiki come and fetch you? You should be here with her and not wherever the hell you are right now. Nobody knows what happened, one moment she was standing there in the lunch line and the next she was on the floor looking half dead. We've tried everything to get her up, but nothing's working. The only consolation is that she's still breathing, even if that might be ragged short breaths._

 _Kiki told me that you tried to blast her away for no reason. Does Holly mean that little to you that you'd rather shoot off somewhere than be with her when she needs people the most? Haley doesn't even seem to care. She's just gone off to her next lesson like nothing's happened. She didn't even flinch when she saw Holly fall over, and she didn't even tell us, either! She's been acting weird all day. Just get back here!"_

There wasn't likely going to be much sense from Lilly at the moment... However, when Kara finished her communication with Lilly, another voice intruded in her mind.

 _"What reason do you have for running to that bitch with tears in your eyes to beg for forgiveness? Didn't you already tell her that you don't need her? Why second guess your own words so easily? It's clear that she's lying to try and get you to follow through with whatever the hell she wants you to, using your beloved 'Sister' as bait. She knows how much that girl means to you, and knows the value she can call upon to 'ensure' her 'safety'._

 _"There are no 'days' or whatever between my Mistress and some overly theatrical end. In actual fact, there's nothing wrong with her at all, aside from feelings of jealousy and abandonment. She's only acting up to get your attention. You've been ignoring her and breaking promises to her too much, and she wants you to know how much that is hurting her. All these hurtful things she's saying are all just for show to make you pay attention to her. She's just a child, after all, and children crave attention._

 _"That 'Eiko', or whatever she wants to be known by, is another story entirely. She doesn't care about your feelings, your love or anything about you, she only cares about furthering her own goals, using you as a tool to do so. Tell me this, has she ever helped you in all the time you've known her? Has she ever shown your her true guise? From what I can remember, she appeared out of nowhere, screwed you around with some Daemonic Half-God, and then took off without any explanation or apology for getting you involved in her problems._

 _"Here's my suggestion, take her out. Now. Kill her and end this farce. She's not a Saviour or anything special, she's just some stupid kid who thinks she can control the God's Domain of Time. She's waiting for you on the other side of that fountain. She's likely expecting you to come bawling to her and grovelling at her feet for her to 'help' you., so that's the perfect time to strike. Act like she wants you to and she'll drop her guard. Then, strike fast and true. End this charade."_

Kara had no luck with searching around the area of the park. Where she had first met both the twins this wasn't getting her anywhere. Other than pissing her off even more which wasn't a good idea right now. She had even called Lilly to see how things were and only got told that she didn't care for Holly for running off like she did. Along with Haley not caring about anything at all then she needed. To get back there as soon as possible which wasn't abut to happen anytime soon.

"She did try and fetch me but I need to take care of something important. And if you think I don't care for Holly at all you're mistaken!" Kara yelled. Another dark spike of power shot off from her shaking the trees around her. "I care for her as much as you and Haley but you don't understand anything right now no one does," Kara said in a shaky voice she ran around still looking for Eiko. "I'll try and me there soon," Kara said in a normal voice before cutting off ties with chatting with Lilly.

Erys then spoke to her next.

"I'm not about to lose the one person who matters. To me then all the others I want things fixed I'm not going to lose Haley because her bitch of a daughter doesn't care for her. How do I even know you're being truthful with me both you and Eiko never tell me the full truth. I always have to be everyone lap dog."

This time a bigger spike of dark power erupted from Kara. As a vile evil energy started to fall over the park. "How do I even know that what you say about Haley is true. How am I suppose to believe that knowing is wrong with her and this is all. Just a cry for attention on Haley's part, and that I've been ignoring her and breaking promises." Kara yelled. While those were all true she pressed the matter further. "Does she talk about how much she hates me or even the lewd stuff we have done together, does she hate me so much that she wishes I was dead?"

She kept looking for Eiko yet had now luck still. "Fucking coward of a girl, where the fuck are you show yourself and change things BACK!" Kara screamed.

Pulse's of dark magic surged around Kara as her power kept building and building. Any empowered ones within the city would be able to feel the evil aura Kara was putting out in the park. "You want me to kill her and say she's behind the fountain. Fine I'll rip out her heart after I make her fix things" Kara hurried around the fountain.

Kara argued with Lilly and Erys, blasting out pulses of energy intermittently as she did so.

"Nice going, Genius. Now all hope of subtly is gone."

With that remark, Erys' presence disappeared, leaving Kara to her own devices with her current target. Following Erys' direction, Kara searched behind the Fountain and found the person she was looking for. However, Eiko looked just as prepared for a fight as Kara was. And now, with all her armaments back in place, Eiko seemed much more of a formidable opponent, with numerous devices and weaponry Kara had never seen before.

In Eiko's left hand she held a small scimitar like sword, with a curved guard around the hilt of the weapon. Despite its simplistic appearance, there was something a little off with the curve of the blade. It looked to be a little more curved than most weapons of its kind are, almost like the shaft of a bow rather than a blade. The weapon was made from a silvery material, expect it didn't look like the standard silver people would use for fine dinnerware. It look almost fluid in composition, but no less sturdy than any steel or iron blade.

In her right hand, she had no obvious weaponry, but she was far from unarmed in that regard. Every now and then, a small sliver of light would course over her hand, condensing into a ethereal ball of energy at her fingertips, only to vanish, leaving no trace of anything ever being present in her hand.

Around Eiko's waist was a large selection of various small weaponry, some daggers, some cards(?) and what appeared to be spools of something, reeled up around an object akin to a fishing reel. The guise of stationary was all but dropped in this encounter, showing just how much of an arsenal she had on her. She was not short of weapons, or options of how to engage in combat.

"Something tells me you're not here for a polite discussion." Eiko commented as soon as Kara rounded the fountain. She wasn't looking at the sides of the fountain but, rather, off in the distance across the Park, almost like she was looking upon and invisible entity or object. "I can tell that, no matter what I say, you won't listen to me. If that's how you want it to be, then, fine. Just know this, what has yet to be done cannot be undone. There's a time and a place for everything, and we are presently in the wrong time."

Eiko turned to face Kara, determination fierce in her gaze. She looked prepared for anything Kara may throw at her.

"If you wish death upon me, then, by your own hand, deal it. Whatever the outcome, nothing will change. When the time is right, then, you shall see. Killing for the sake of killing is meaningless, and it is not something people should aim to accomplish on whim. If that hasn't swayed you, then, by all means, deal the first blow. I'm ready for you."

Kara ignored Erys and found Eiko. Waiting for her behind the fountain. "Why, why do this to your own mother?" Kara snapped. Seeing as Eiko appeared to be ready for a fight much like Kara was. "Change it back, change it back!" Kara screamed at her. Not really listening to what Eiko had said. She was blinded by rage and yet wasn't attacking just yet.

" You know how much Haley means to me. I won't lose her because you refuse to help me. This is your fault ever since I first met you you've been nothing but trouble to me."

Kara was trying to hold herself back. Maybe just maybe Eiko might have a change of heart.

"If you refuse, then you must die!" Kara warned.

Kara ranted off at Eiko, venting her frustrations and blaming the innocent for her own lack of understanding.

"You really are stupid if you think I'd condemn my own Mother to the end that's coming. Do you even fully understand what transpires on that day? Have you ever stopped to consider what it might be like killing your own family because of a feud that existed before even our ancestors were conceived? Old God against Old God, using humans as their proxies.

"In case you weren't listening, I already said that I can't change it back just yet. We cannot undo what has yet to be done, otherwise we'll cause a Time Convergence and all the timelines will merge into one, creating a paradoxical catastrophe which'll affect, not just this timeline, but every timeline to come.

"You're a bigger fool than I took you for if you think this is all my fault. If it wasn't for your own lack of self-restraint and impulsive behaviour, then time would not have been crushed as so. You worked on fixing it, yet you let yourself undo the good that you had done due to not considering the potential outcomes of a critical decision. Life isn't simple, especially when the future is what will be affected.

"You say my mother means a lot to you, yet you've done nothing to prove this. All you've done is lied to her, used her, abused her and stripped her of her purity and virtue due to your own insatiable lust. If that is what Love means to you, then I'm glad you never loved me in my future, and even in this timeline. I'd rather keep my purity and be treated like a human being rather than a sex toy.

"I can see there's absolutely no reasoning with you, so I shall say it again. If you truly wish me dead, then strike the first blow."

Kara at first listened to what was said. "You lie, you lie, you LIE!" Kara screamed. Completely ignoring what Eiko first had to say before downgrading Kara and blaming her for how things turned out.

In a blind rage Kara charged forward and grabbed Eiko by the shirt. "I hate you, hate you, hate you." Kara repeated over and over again. Losing the last of herself she pushed Eiko away in a fury and backed away from her.

As dark magic surged out of her Kara turned away and collapsed to the ground breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably. As she couldn't bare the thought of things not being back in her control.

"I hate it all and don't want to deal with it anymore!" Kara cried out as she looked around the back to Eiko. "I don't want to deal with this anymore kill me or do something about it to end my suffering!"

Kara raged off some more before crumpling down into a pitiful heap and begging for her life to be ended. Pushing herself up off the ground and dusting herself down, Eiko reached out her right hand and the glow that was sparking across it condensed at her fingertips and created a sand coloured clock face, which began to spin rapidly clockwise before turning into a portal. Afterwards, she turned to Kara and began berating her some more.

"You really are pathetic. I have no idea what my mother or my aunts saw in you. Just because things aren't going your way, you're acting like a spoilt brat throwing a temper tantrum. If life means as little to you as you claim it does right now, then why bother trying to save my Mother? I'll get someone with more of a backbone than you to do it. You obviously aren't cut out for this task. Just go and play sex dungeon with your 'Sisters' and leave this work to the grown ups, you incestuous inbred.

"If you finally manage to salvage what little dignity you haven't condemned, then step through this portal and see what the results of rash actions are. Either way, you won't be able to escape the truth because, in four days, it'll happen anyway. You aren't dying yet, even if I have to beat you into submission to prevent your own stupid suicide. There's a time and a place where you need to die to correct the timelines, and that isn't now. Be quick with your decision, time has already started to slip away."

On those parting words, Eiko stepped through the portal she had opened, leaving Kara with her own anguish, and Erys's chastising comments.

"For once I have to agree with her. You really are pathetic. Some Commander you turned out to be. If you're so eager for death, the I can bring it, though I can assure you it won't be swift, merciful or painless with how you've sullied the Empire's name. Pull yourself together and go after her! I COMMAND you to kill her! She can't be allowed to be left to her own devices any longer!"

Eiko wasn't about to end her life and instead. With a glowing hand of energy created an hourglass before a portal then appeared and she spoke.

"Shut the hell up you fucking bitch. I am sick of hearing the words coming out of your mouth." Kara got back to her feet. "Its your own actions that have caused this mess blame yourself for being such. A worthless daughter who couldn't save anyone let alone her own squad." Kara yelled at her.

Eiko stepped through the portal and Erys spoke up.

Eiko wasn't about to end her life and instead. With a glowing hand of energy created an hourglass before a portal then appeared and she spoke.

"Shut the hell up you fucking bitch. I am sick of hearing the words coming out of your mouth." Kara got back to her feet. "Its your own actions that have caused this mess blame yourself for being such. A worthless daughter who couldn't save anyone let alone her own squad." Kara yelled at her.

Eiko stepped through the portal and Erys spoke up.

"Stop it, stop it" Kara shouted at Erys not wanting to hear more of her words. Though she did have a point as Kara had indeed made a fool of herself and the Empire. Looking at the portal Kara closed her eyes as her body was engulfed in a column of dark magic. Before suddenly disappearing to reveal Kara dressed in her battle outfit.

Kara's appearance seems to take on some aspects of her late mother. Kara's skin becomes deathly pale, and her eyes turn a beautiful shade of green, as her hair becomes pitch black, her hair is adorned with white headpieces on both sides of her head. Yet it also turns into a twin-tail style with a golden ring on each end of the strand of hair. In terms of clothing, Kara wears Japanese miko type clothes. The top is in the color of black and white and has loose fitting sleeves a golden star lies right between the center of her breasts with two long black ribbons. Attached to the star the back of the priestess top is shaped in the form of a phoenix tail while the lower part. In the front ends in four parts that look like the ends of a tuxedo both of her arms are black gauntlets that are made completely out of crystal. The fingers upon each gauntlet are roughing shaped like claws. Dark evil magic was used to create these items and suit Kara just fine a dark aura is usually seen around both gauntlets.

Her navel is left wide open as are the sides of her lower stomach along with her upper thighs. And the sides of her upper legs, covering her pubic region are a pair of black and white bikini panties with the upper part white in the shape of a small triangle. The bottom part is completely black and hugs her crotch quite snuggly. From the ends of her top to the pair of black and white leggings are two straps. That are black in color they are attached to another pair of twin golden stars that are attached to the tops of her leggings.

Around her waist is a black belt that holds both of her swords.

After she was finished Kara called forth the shoulder guards she had gotten. From Erys earlier that day and placed them upon her shoulder. Using her magic to make it a part of the outfit "Wish I had more of these items" Kara thought. She then ran into the portal after Eiko.

After preparing herself for an inevitable conflict, Kara ventured through the portal created by Eiko. Upon passing the threshold of the portal, Kara found herself in a tunnel of what looked like hourglass sand for a few steps. She then passed through a secondary portal and found herself somewhere very, very red...

Once the golden interior of the timeways opened out into daylight, Kara found herself in the exact same spot she'd left from, the fountain in the park. However, it was not how she left it. The sky was dyed a blood red, and the floor was slick with an equally reddish substance. The metallic tang of blood clung to the air like the putrid odour of decay on a corpse. The fountain's waters, which were once crystal clear and reflected the sun like a polished mirror, had a veritable layer of blood caking the edges and oozing into the water like a fresh wound. It only reflected red, and nothing more. The trees which were thick with blossoms were barren and desolate, mere shells of their former beauty. All the petals had fallen on to the ground from various impacts of both magical and physical nature, leaving them like they were in the dead of winter. The chilling sound of a child's laughter, punctuated by a wet stabbing sound, echoed around the empty space.

"Don't even try anything. We're trapped in a form of stasis right now. We can't interact with each other or the environment until history has been set. We can only act as observers for the future we failed to correct." Eiko's voice sounded around Kara, seemingly coming from all directions and none of them, despite the fact that she was standing and arm's length away from Kara, overlooking the calamity. "He's here too, you know. He's always where death is. He's waiting for it to happen, for both the history to be set, and our deaths to occur to correct it."

The child's laughter got a little louder, and turned to be quite chilling, like the maniacal gloating of a serial killer who'd just claimed their next victim. The source of the laughter was none other than Haley, but she didn't look how Kara remembered her...

Haley's outfit was very much the same as when Kara last faced her, however, she now had a set of large black leathery wings protruding from her back, curled up like a bird's in roost. They were easily nearly as tall as she was, only having inches from the ground. Her wings stretched with each motion she was making, which resembled like she was tapping on the ground with a long object, expect the ground was more like sodden mud and had a fleshy texture to it. When they extended, they could only really be likened to Daemon wings, and they were complimented by a small set of horns which poked up from the top of Haley's head and curved to a fine point, like a set of goat horns.

"One by one they all fell..." Haley chimed to herself in a sing-song voice. "The Songbird, The Wolf, The Prodigy, and the Sun. Why can't the songbird sing? Because I slit her throat! How fierce was the wolf? I've seen more fierce teacup puppies! How did you best the best? By slicing her in half! Why did the Sun go down? Because I sliced it to pieces!"

This wasn't like Haley at all...It was even worse than when Kara left her. Littered around the psychotic child were several sets of very familiar bodies.

Kiki was lying to Haley's left, facing downwards. There was a large pool of blood beneath her throat, which was starting to matt her hair into clumps. Ryu wasn't too far from Kiki, and he appeared to still be alive, but barely there. He had minutes at best. He was stuck on his side, staring at the corpse of his charge like some kind of sick torture method. He couldn't move due to the inky black mass that held down his body, forcing him to gaze upon the one he failed to protect until his dying breath.

Chloe was mock crucified on a makeshift cross created from black crystal to Haley's right. The cross itself was propped against a lamppost. The front of her bodysuit had been cleanly sliced open until there was nothing left there. Her entire body was visible, showing her small breasts and the indent of her vulva. There was a long thin gash in the middle of her body, possibly severing several vital organs which likely resulted in her death. On her right breast there was what looked like a human hand which appeared to originate from behind her., and another hand just touching the tip of her vulva indent with its fingers. The intruding hands belonged to no other than Nicholas, whom was impaled onto the same Crucifix from behind. His hands were likely placed into the disgusting positions they were in now by Haley after his death, to further add insult to his demise, and to eternally torment Chloe's spirit.

There was no sign of 'The Sun's' body, but there was only one person who may fit that description. An eternal follower of Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun in Japanese Mythology. That person could be none other than Lilly.

"One by one they all fell..." Haley chimed to herself again. "Now only the Valkyrie of Justice remains. How shall she die?"

"Just what the hell is this?!" Erys questioned, making herself visible for once to both Kara and Eiko. "That's not my Mistress! It can't be her! It must be someone else!"

Erys, for once, sounded afraid, almost terrified of what had become of her Mistress. She was leading herself into denial as a coping mechanism. The girl who'd just massacred all these people couldn't be anyone but Haley.

Kara soon entered into a tunnel only to step. Out of another portal only to appear back where. She once was back at the fountain only to now see Eiko and that the sky had changed color. She saw the waters in the fountain were the color if blood. She shivered for a moment then turned away. Looking at Eiko she pulled the sword from its sheath slowly moving slowly to try and get behind Eiko.

Eiko then spoke and heard laughter she stopped in her tracks and spotted Haley or what had once been her she looked completely different then when. Kara had last seen her the clothes she wore were also different in type much like what Kara had seen. In the vision from a few days ago.

"This is all your doing!" Kara screamed at Eiko as she heard Haley speak then saw the bodies of her friends. In various states of torture that had been done to them. She looked for a while and back at Eiko. "You twisted bitch its all your fault!" Kara screamed again she ran at Eiko raising the sword high in the air. Only to bring it down at Eiko but stopped at the last moment when Erys appeared.

"This all started with you!" Kara turned to Erys. Clearly she was super pissed off. "Your mistress killed everyone for what reason is this what you planned to do from the beginning?" Kara yelled. Clearly not wanting to believe it was Haley who caused this mess.

She looked back around at the others to see neither Holly nor Lilly were around let alone herself. "Where am I in this mess?" Kara asked. Feeling slightly afraid on what had been her end all she knew was that. She had been taken out cowardly. Shaking her head she let her anger once again get the better of her. Seeing as she was still near Eiko and with the sword still in hand she moved four steps closer and brought the blade down at Eiko's chest.

"You it's all your doing!" Kara snapped letting herself become blinded by rage.

Kara, possibly in the same state of distress as Erys was, turned to violence rather than denial and attempted to mete out justice on Eiko, who simply stood there and ignored the rantings and ravings of Kara. She didn't try to avoid the slash and, when it made contact, it was evident as to why. The blade simple sliced through her as if Kara had struck sand, distorting Eiko's visual presence until the blade cut through. There was no indication that the strike had even caused the slightest of cuts on Eiko.

"I know I said this seconds ago, but listening was never your strong point. We can't interact with each other until history has been set. That means that we can't attack or touch one another until the end." Eiko repeated. "It's rather rude to attack someone when they're not interested in the slightest."

Kara, having no luck with blaming Eiko, turned her anger towards the distraught Erys. Erys was now kneeling on the floor sobbing away. Her form had changed from the suggestive succubus-esque one she had before, to a more child-like appearance, with something a little off with certain parts of her.

Her hair was now nearly the length of her small body and was a beautiful midnight black. It was splayed out on the floor around her sobbing form, however, it didn't seem to react at all to the blood which swamped the ground, remaining as pristine as it would have been had it been tied up. Her clothing had changed to a simple black sundress and she had nothing on her feet save for a small pair of sandals. Her bare arms were rather pale in comparison to other girls her apparent age, much like she'd been locked up out of the rays of the sun for a long while. However, patches of her arms were coated in a black crystalline mass which seemed to fuse with her very skin, creating a stark contrast of black to white. Her arms weren't the only place to be merged with this blight, she also had some on her legs and even between her shoulder blades, and a small amount on the left side of her face, wrapping around her jawline a little. It wasn't like the blight in the vision Kara saw, but more like a part of Erys herself. She was both crystal and human, in a sense.

"I didn't do it..." Erys sobbed. "Why would I want this? This isn't right. This must be a dream, no, a nightmare. I wanna wake up!"

Erys was nothing like the creature she was before. She was now more like a scared child who'd just witnessed the death of her family. Despite her absolute terror of what was playing out in front of her, she just couldn't tear her eyes away. As she continued to cry and stare at the slaughter in front of her, a puddle began to form underneath her, merging with the blood coating the floor. The sights she'd seen must've had more of an effect on her than was first evident.

"Leave the poor kid alone. She's not the cause of this. The first thing I said to you was that you shouldn't hate Erys. You place the blame on whomever's present because you don't want to shoulder the burden yourself. It was your poor choices which helped escalate the situation to what it is now. While you may not have been the root cause, you were still very much a part of this. Look upon her now. This is what she truly is. She's just a child who'd been landed with a fate she couldn't bear. She just wanted friends, and my Mother was the first person who accepted her for who she was, and not what powers she could bestow." Eiko explained. "You may forget all of this, or, by some miracle, remember every last detail. Whatever the case, I want you to remember this, if nothing else: Erys is a victim too. Find her true body, release her from the chains that bind her, and save her from being a tool for destruction. Do that, and my Mother can be saved. There's a reason this war is taking place in this park. This is also the site for that tower you saw in my time. We're standing in the courtyard where the Estelle platoon got pulverised. Search this place when time returns to normal, find the secret."

Just across the park, a little ways behind the crucified Chloe, stood a daunting figure in a long black cloak. The ticking of a clock could faintly be heard echoing underneath the maniacal laughter of Haley. A Clockwork face peered out from underneath the cloak and stared straight at Kara.

"So, you are here as well, pawn of Darkness. How I have longed to make you suffer. When last we met, you were an obstacle that stood in my way, and now, you, too, have become a heretic dabbling in the Realm of the Gods. In this time, you have already met your end, yet here you stand, a defiance to the nature of mortality. What end shall you meet to undo this outcome? I await your demise."

It was not easy to forget that cold, mechanical tone. The Clockwork Reaper had paid the group a visit. At present, It was just watching, waiting for the chance to act.

Kara kept slashing at Eiko only to have her blade. Pass through her again and again while screaming out. "Die, die, die" over and over again. But she moved away as Eiko spoke once more.

"Just shut up already!"

Erys then spoke up yet Kara didn't believe her. "What am I suppose to believe you suddenly appear in ours lives much like Eiko. You tell me nothing at all important and make Haley change. How am I suppose to believe you?"

Eiko spoke again.

"Yet what did you do nothing at all I was the one. Trying to fix most of all the stuff that had happened. Fighting against the Pardoner for treasures, trying to get Erys here to change her plans to me instead of Haley. It doesn't help matters that she further ruined things between everyone with that stunt the other day." Kara said.

She just didn't know what to do. She wanted things to return to normal. "I can't take this anymore its too much for one person to handle alone" Kara cried out.

Kara then heard the ticking of a clock. She turned to see a black cloaked figure staring at the group. It spoke to her.

"Stay away from me" Kara demanded. She back away suddenly shaking. At just the thought of what she might see again. She turned to Erys and began to beg.

"I need help anything you want you want have it. I am no match for this being. Please I am sorry for yelling at you. I don't want to die here or see that mess again." Kara's mood did a 180 where once she was angry she was now scared and crying she turned to Eiko.

"Get me out of here please?" she turned back to Erys and ran over to her she tried to place her hands on her.

"Please, please help me?" Kara begged.

Kara continued her barrage of hateful comments until she noticed, and heard, the presence of the Clockwork Reaper. When this happened, she became nothing more than a begging wreck.

"Pitiful. Is that all it takes to get you grovelling on your knees and begging for forgiveness?" Eiko scoffed at Kara. "No wonder you failed so miserably at saving my Mother and Aunts. You're all talk, with no substance to back up your ludicrous claims."

"Whatever happened to all that fire you had boiling in you moments ago? You claimed that you would eviscerate the one you are now weeping at the knees of. Where is your bravery now, infantile wretch? Nobody can save you now. I will claim my dues, and you will pay the blood price. Nobody can escape the cold embrace of the end, not even a God."

"It's too late now. The only way out of this is through Death. We can't undo the past without first condemning our futures. He can't touch us in this realm. It's up to us to bring the fight to Him. He'll wait in His own world for our entrance, and attempt to imprison us there. If you've not got the balls to back up that foul mouth of yours, then, by all means, remain here in this damned future and leave all the legwork to me. Your 'God' can't help you in His world. It's down to your own abilities to prove your worth there. However, I'm on par with any God in His world. After all, I do hold a portion of His power, albeit a small fragment no bigger than a pebble. What'll the choice be? Do you want to fight for your right to remember and reflect, or will you willingly become a sheep milling around making the same fuck-ups you already have done? If you want to remember, then stand with me and fight against Fate itself."

In the time that Kara had been mouthing off and cowering pitifully, Holly had arrived in the Park and was facing off with Haley. There was some discussion between the pair, even during the encounter, but whatever was being said was soon drowned out by Erys's sorrow, and Kara's cowardice. Eventually, the fight was bought to a close when Haley seemingly missed a throw from one of her new and improved wingblades, Holly fell for the feint and charged right towards Haley, only to find her vanishing in shadow to appear at her failed throw's landing point. Her wingblades dutifully followed her, pin-cushioning Holly in their forced return, leaving around eighteen neat slices in various places of her body. Holly crumpled to the floor in a puddle of her own blood, and Haley simply turned away and headed out of the park,, content with her victory. However, her opponent was not quite ready to give up the fight just yet, and, with her dying breath, called down a pillar of divine fire to smite Haley where she stood, leaving nothing but a blackened skeleton where she once was. With both sisters dead, the Eternal war between Old Gods had been bought to a close, until another cursed pair will rise to take their place.

Once the fight had reached its conclusion, the Stasis lock holding Kara and the others in their place faded, and Erys sprinted over to Haley's burned skeleton, wailing as she held her only friend's corpse, wishing that this had been nothing more than a bad dream.

"So that's that." Eiko concluded. "My mother and aunts have all me their ends, and this is the future you have created. Fine work, I must say. While this branch of the timeline may have ended like this, I've already told you how we can attempt to correct this wrong."

Eiko sheathed her sword and drew the implements from her belt which look very much like a deck of cards. Pulling a hand from them and fanning them out in her fingers, Eiko turned towards Kara and proposed her offer once more.

"You know what we must do to correct this, or weren't you listening again? I can only see two ways we can go about this if you choose to stand with me. We can either kill each other here, allowing you to get that bloodlust you've desired since the day you met me, or we can both go easily. I have just the weapon for a quick death. Whatever you choose, make it quick."

That was the last straw as Kara suddenly stopped begging and instead turned on Eiko. She lunged for only to pass through her once more. "Shut up you yourself haven't done much either"

The Clockwork Reaper spoke Kara turned to him. Then back over at Eiko who spoke again.

"I want to remember what has happened here. Maybe that way it can help this mess from happening again. I don't want to die here let alone by your hand. But I will fight to change the future so bring it on!" Kara spoke.

She didn't wish to die here but maybe she didn't have much choice in the matter. She looked over at Eiko then began to speak to her.

"This is your problem as much as it was mine. So don't go placing all the blame on me as you're to blame as well." she then looked over at the fighting that had went on between Haley and Holly. Only to see both sisters end up killing each other. Erys had ran over to where Haley laid upon the ground she walked over. Looking down she reached down and ran her fingers over the corpse. Only to see them pass through her before walking over to where Holly lay. Doing the same-thing she had done with Haley before turning to look back over at Eiko.

"I will fight to change what has happened. If I have to die then it will be a death worth fighting for." Kara stated. With her left hand she channeled her magical power into the palm of her hand. "Crystallos Forge: Blade" Kara called out the spell enables the caster to manifest a sword composed entirely of crystal for a variety of purposes, most notably for close-range combat. She know held a blade of black crystal in her left hand and closed her fingers around the hilt.

Kara agreed to the battle at hand.

"Good, then Ill give it my all as well. I hope you're prepared." Eiko answered with a slight smile. "However, doing it here will be disrespectful to all those that died here, so I'll make a space for us to battle."

Eiko threw the hand of cards she had up in the air. They soon began to take on a shape of a star formation and then re-position themselves to create the star with Eiko, Kara and Erys being at the centre point. Once the cards landed to the ground, the shape was completed and the trio were transported in a golden sand-like glow surrounding them to another place.

Once the effect of the transportation had passed, the trio were now in a place reminiscent of the Clockwork Reaper's domain, except this one appeared to be more inviting than its counterpart. Instead of blood-soaked walls covered in human corpses and viscera, this place glowed with a warming pale yellow light. It was also split into four floors, each around 10ft in height and 30ft in diameter. There wasn't enough room to take flight on any of the floors, so it'll all have to be ground based combat. A glass spiral staircase, which followed the clock face on the floor, allowed for movement between the multiple levels. Despite appearing to be made of glass, the staircase looked practically indestructible, and so did the partitions between floors. The walls were still a danger-zone of rotating cogs and gears but, unlike in the hellish counterpart, the space itself was protected from touching them by a glass wall. It was almost like they'd been transported into a multi-storey hourglass without its sand. The competing forces were around 15ft away from each other, with the staircase being in the middle of them.

The hand of cards Eiko had used in the transportation spell had returned to her hand.

"This place seems more fitting for our little grudge match." Eiko commented. "If you can bring the kid back to her senses, then she could aid you in this fight, however, don't expect me to not have assistance of my own. While I may not put my faith in another for backup, I do have my own means of facing against uneven odds. As I can't fly, I've changed this space to prevent you from gaining that as an advantage over me. We're grounded here, and nothing can stop that. When you're ready, feel free to strike first."

Just as Eiko said that, one of the cards in her hand began to fade out of existence. The reason behind this was unknown, but it might not be a bad idea to assess the situation before diving in. After all, Eiko was an unpredictable opponent and Kara had no combat data to help here with this.

Eiko was also up for a battle and decided to change the location to honor. Those who has just recently passed away. "Whatever you wish to do go right ahead." Kara says seeing as how Eiko tossed a set of cards into the air. Which took the shape of a star once they landed on the ground. The trio was the transported to another location which just soon happened to be the Clockwork Reaper's domain or more along the lines of some place much like it. Just with out the bodies and all the blood.

Kara gave it a look over making mental notes she looked over to the staircase. An idea began to form in her mind as she studied the layout of the stairs. Then looked back at Eiko who began to speak to her.

"You might have taken away one advantage, but that doesn't mean I am helpless." Kara then looked over at Erys who was still crying near where Haley's body had once been. Next seeing as a card faded from her hand Kara remained standing where she was. She looked wondering if the card could have been used in some sort of trap or unknown spell. Not knowing what Eiko could do besides become a wolf. The first thing Kara tried to do was use the ring against Eiko to try and gain some knowledge on her. While moving 40 feet she moved 20 feet forward and then moved twenty feet to the right trying to hide behind the staircase. Kara tried to plan her next moves.

"Erys I know you're hurting over the loss, I am to but if you can manage to overcome. This then I could really use your help?"

As Kara made no offensive action towards Eiko, she decided to use this opportunity to re-position herself as well. Instead of heading towards Kara, she instead headed up the stairs. While moving along the stairwell, two more cards disappeared from her hand and differing intervals. She now only had two cards left in her hand when Kara last saw her.

The ring fizzled out before revealing any information about the target.

From where Eiko was stood before, a flickering copy of her now stood, with a thin line of ethereal sand floating from it towards where Eiko had headed. The two must be linked in some way, but whatever way that was wasn't known at present.

Kara attempted to pull Erys away from her grieving.

The poor girl's sadness wasn't shifting any time soon, or so it appeared. Erys simply remained on the floor where she was crying away.

Erys wasn't moving and Kara once again tried to pull her away from her grieving.

"I know you could use a friend and a shoulder to cry on. I might not have been the best of friends. With you, as we were always butting heads but what if we put the past behind us, And start over with a fresh start I will be your friend if you really want it. I can be that shoulder you can cry on I will try and help you out anyway I can?"

She turned away from trying to pull Erys to her and looked at the ring. It was still fizzling and Kara shook her head she would need to handle things herself. Kara looked around from behind the to see where Eiko has she spotted a flickering copy of her with a line of sand. Floating towards where Eiko had went which had been up the stairs. Moving back behind the staircase Kara thought long and hard. She knew what she had to do she might have been at a slight disadvantage due to not being able to fly but she had one way to turn things around.

"It might take time but if I can gain a field advantage then this fight is mine.' Kara thought. With one of her hands, she pointed at a spot at her left side. "Crystallos Forge: Trap" as the name suggests, it enables the caster to set a seal of crystal upon the ground which then erupts when an opponent steps upon it or the caster mentally commands it to, causing multiple crystals to surround their target and crush them with multiple sized shards composed entirely of crystal. Kara created a small seal of black crystal on the ground ten feet from her. Next, she began to channel magical energy into herself which would take the time to complete the spell.

"I need to hurry and cast this spell."

Seeing as how her last attempt had no effect, Kara tried once more to draw Erys to combat rather than what she was currently doing.

Somehow, Kara's words got through to Erys, thought it may take a little while for her to fully orient herself to her current situation. After all, she was just in a bloody battlefield beforehand, and now she's somewhere quite different.

Unaware of what tricks Eiko may be trying to pull, Kara decided to turn to defensive measures to help assist in her encounter.

The copy of Eiko began to follow along the sand trail which linked it to its creator. It appeared to be on a delayed reaction mechanism, meaning that it was a little behind the original Eiko. Just what its use is, or how it can be used, is still undecided.

At her higher vantage point, Eiko was able to see just what Kara was doing through the glass flooring of her elevation point. Ignoring the spell in process, Eiko continued on up the stairs, the last two cards in her hand disappearing at even intervals as she did so. She'd need to redraw before she can do more, but Kara was far enough away from her to allow her safe distance to.

What Kara had said moments ago had some effect. It seemed that Erys was slowly starting to pull herself together. Kara smiled over to her as a sign she was happy. "Let's put these new gifts to the test," Kara told her. As she went back to slowly gathering more magical energy for her spell. As she was doing she remained hiding where she was but looked around for any sort of shadows. She could use just in case she needed to escape to another floor in a hurry.

Kara then peered around the corner of the staircase, To see the copy of Eiko follow along with the sand trail. Kara watched it for a while wondering just what it could be used for, She didn't wish to be attacked so soon. Knowing that she would need to defend herself and would lose control of her current spell. As she watched the fake for a few moments more she moved back behind the staircase and this time looked around her surroundings to get a layout of the bottom floor she where she was.

As this was going on various small cracks began to form. Upon the ground all around the bottom floor and even along the walls as well. While still channeling magic Kara thought about what sort of abilities she now had under her power. She knew she could control crystal with what she was doing but what else could she do? One thing was clear that Kara still had her 'ace' which she could use at any time. But she was saving it for when she really needed it her thoughts turned to Eiko as she tried to think of what those cards in her hand could have been used for.

Realising that she was no longer overlooking the charred remains of her Mistress, Erys's anguish was placed on hold for the moment, as she could tell that a battle was going on. Changing back into her Succubus-like outfit, Erys shifted to becoming ethereal and entered the Crystal blade she normally possessed.

"You have a Legion of loyal followers at your command, yet you're fighting alone?" Erys questioned, sounding very much like her usual condescending self."You are a commander, remember? Get your minions to do the dirty work!"

Kara tried to find some form of hiding place or shadows she could use, but there was none to be found. The entire battlefield was made of indestructible glass, so everywhere could be seen from any position. In addition, as there was no opaque material present, there were no shadows cast. The only trickery and guile which could be had were all in feints and misdirections, not through shadowplay or ambushes.

Focusing on the copy of Eiko, Kara made an educated guess as to what it may be used for.

From what knowledge she had, Kara could deduce that this Copy was called a 'Phase Clone'. These enchantments are normally created to act as anchoring points for various abilities and effects. In addition, people who can Manipulate the flows of time can use these clones to return to a previous location in an instant, undoing some damage they may have sustained and activating an Area blast in a 10ft radius of the Clone's position. These clones can normally be out of synch with the creator up to 12 seconds, but this is more of a boon than a drawback of Time Manipulators, as that means more opportunities are available to them. The creator can see through each clone, but no more than one at a time. Certain Arcanists can use these clones as proxies for themselves when casting spells.

Eiko continued her ascent but stopped when she reached the start of the third floor. Being out of cards, she had to redraw if she wished to continue her plan. A Deck of identical cards to the ones she had before appeared in front of her and began to shuffle of its own accord. Once it was suitably shuffled, five cards moved from the deck into Eiko's hand and the deck disappeared.

Erys changed outfits once more and came back into the sword in Kara's hand before. Speaking to her once again. "You really haven't told me how to summon them, to help me out unless I need to use my mind. I've already got enough problems trying to handle this current spell, but if minions would help just tell me what I need to do to call them forth?" Kara asked. As she went back to channeling magic for her spell.

As Kara gave the field a view over she wasn't able to find any sort of shadows. That she would beable to hide in or use to gain another advantage. It seemed that Eiko most have planned things out before hand as to make the battle go in her favor by taking. Away Kara's strengths she tried to remember what Ryu had told her about. Being in a battle with disadvantages that is if he mentioned anything about that.

Kara was able to gather some information about the clone that Eiko. Had created she looked over at it once more and even larger cracks started to form all around the bottom floor. She wasn't sure if she should try attacking it or that could even attack her. She would need to keep her guard up just incase that the clone would try anything out. So, once more she went back to channeling magic to her spell she was half way there now.

Kara asked about how she could summon forth her followers.

"You could, y'know, just give them a call with your mind? Tap into the network you're connected to and issue and SOS-like signal to all the lower downs and they'll come running. They love a good fight." Erys informed Kara. "Alternatively, you could let me out of your blade and have me fight as another pair of arms rather than what Powers I have. I can draw them in an instant without even uttering a single word across the connection. Plus, I can call forth, at the very least, double the amount you can."

Eiko's Phase Clone continued on following in Eiko's footsteps, moving up to the second floor. Eiko herself, having another full hand of cards, flicked through what she got. One card then disappeared from her hand as she moved from the space she was in, yet, unlike before, a second one did not leave her hand when she moved the usual distance up the stairs to the final floor. She was a fair distance away from Kara now, so her actions were a little less obvious due to the large distance between the two. She showed no signs of returning to the lower floors.

Erys told Kara on what to do, Kara thought this over for a moment and decided to free Erys. "I will set you free and let you summon them. But be careful I don't know what that copy of Eiko can do, plus she might have set traps around the floors." Kara told Erys she looked at the sword that was then one Erys had given her. And with a few words freed Erys from the sword "I free you".

The cracks on the floors and walls were even large now having grown in size. Kara looked over at the clone of Eiko and followed the sand trail to where Eiko was. Far up on the uppermost floor. As she looked up she tried to use the ring again to show her just what Eiko can do. And with the powers of her spell nearly complete she would be ready to move when needed.

Kara 'freed' Erys from the blade and she appeared next to her, dressed in all the Crystal Finery she had on when she added Kara to her legion of Followers.

"Y'know, you could've just said 'Okay, hop out and get to work'." Erys sighed. "All this formal 'I free you' stuff just makes it sound like I'm your prisoner. I may not be at my full Godly strength, but I'm more than a match for this puppy.."

"Okay, let's see what that copy thingie is all about." Erys informed Kara.

"She can port back to it from any distance. When she does, she'll trigger a large powerful explosion which'll hurt like hell if it hits you. When she does that, she's momentarily immune to all forms of attacks until she's fully materialised, which normally happens in a couple of seconds. However, she can still strike at you when she's swapped places with her Clone, so be wary.

"Also, the Clone itself will follow whatever actions its creator took, but it won't physically be able to carry them out to any effectiveness we should be wary of. More often than not, the freedom of movement is what people use them for. It also can't be hurt by any means. When she uses it to detonate the bomb effect, the clone will disappear."

Kara tried her ring once more on Eiko.

The ring fizzled once more and stopped working momentarily. Eiko's mind must be quite strong to resist its effects twice in a row, but even the strongest minds can falter sometimes.

As she approached the top floor, Eiko ran towards the far right-hand wall and took up a defensive position there, watching the stairs in the process.. Still, no cards left her hand this time either. Her Phase Clone just rounded the stairs to the third floor and waited there. It will likely stay there for a little time more if it truly is copying every move Eiko took on a delayed scale.

Erys was now freed from the blade "You're not my prisoner at all come and go and do as you please." Kara tells her. Erys then went on to help Kara out by telling her what the clone was. "Is there anyway we can negate that explosion as I would like to bring her back down here. I've placed one trap on the floor to my left. Which might help out but overall if she's down here I think the crystal you've given me to control will be a lot more useful."

Kara tried to use the ring again but it fizzled out. Kara now gave up on it for a moment and had all the power she needed for her own spell.

"Field Spell: Crystal Valley" which enables the user to affect the terrain around them, morphing it into a form more suitable to their magic, resulting in a continually expanding crystalline substance that covers everything around the caster. The entire bottom floor suddenly eurupted into various shapes of black crystal that shot out of the walls and floor. From the cracks that had appeared. Before they resealed themselves the entire valley of black crystal was beautiful to look at as it reflected the light off of them.

"Not really, just don't go standing in it. If you're lucky, you could get out of it with only a few scratches if you're quick enough." Erys informed Kara.

"She's likely been trying to lure us to a vantage point suitable to her. That's why she's been running away. She's possibly not good at toe to toe fighting if she's not transformed. We could use that to our advantage. Also, being a raging beast if she does transform, mental attacks may be more effective."

The ground floor changed to a black crystal valley.

"Nice decor." Erys commented. "Makes me feel at home."

9 Crystal drones suddenly appeared in a semicircle around Erys and took up their neutral formation. Soon enough, three took off ahead in pursuit of Eiko, floating just a little above the ground so as to not trigger any pressure-based traps. They managed to clear quite a distance, moving straight past the second floor and halfway towards the third floor.

"Scouting party sent out, now for some more probing."

"The weapon she's using isn't familiar to me, but I think I remember reading about it. It's a draw-based weapon which consists of 30 cards, split into three different groups of 10. The groups are: Trap, Utility and Offence. Because it's a deck of cards with its own mind, what hand the user draws is left to chance. They may get a hand of Utility cards, or trap cards. They can't discard their hand once its drawn. When the 30 cards are exhausted, then the weapon needs to recharge."

Eiko's Phase clone remained on the third floor in the same action stage Eiko was in a little while ago. The real Eiko, noticing the oncoming scouting party, shifted position to around 20ft away from the stairs, circling them. Her hand of cards were at the ready, awaiting for the scouts to arrive.

"That shouldn't be to hard with my speed." Kara once more looked around from behind the staircase. The field spell was perfect for her as along as she remained where she was if she moved her crystal spells would only be at normal strength. Kara next listened to what Erys had to say about Eiko.

"Then it best to gather more information before we make a move." Kara saw as 9 crystal drones appeared in a semi circle around Erys. Three went off after Eiko and so far they seemed to be doing their jobs well.

"I've seen a few cards in her hand that disappeared before she went up the stairs. "I believe she might have used some cards to create traps upon the floors leading up to her. I think I can by pass all that and get up to her fairly easy. I would only need something to lanuch me into the air and I can do the rest. Do you have any creatures that can throw really well?" Kara asked.

"That's my intention. You could try doing so as well, you know. I may be more knowledgeable about mundane things than you are, but you've got more application knowledge." Erys answered. "Keep trying that thing you're doing with that ring. I can make assumptions about her combat styles, but that thing is way more accurate than any assumption."

"I'm not sure where she may have laid the traps, but it's certain to stretch on more than just sections of the stairs. Plus, throwing you around in this enclosed space will likely result in you getting splattered on the ceiling. You could try and scale the stairs, but the traps may be motion sensitive and not pressure triggered. We're lacking in knowledge on the types of traps she can lay."

T he scouting drones flew past the Phase Clone of Eiko and approached the top floor, only to have a trio of cards thrown at them as a single card in Eiko's hand disappeared.

The cards flew a little wide, missing the drones by a margin as they turned and opened fire on her.

Eiko attempted to avoid the blanketing fire, but a few stray shots managed to hit her, but only just.

Eiko was looking a little annoyed by the sudden onslaught of attacks, but still looked mostly unhurt. She quickly moved to the opposite side of the top floor as her Phase Clone began scaling the stairs to reach the same floor she was on.

Erys was trying the same thing that Kara was doing wanting to gain more knowledge. "I will see what I can do." Kara looked up at Eiko and once more tried to use the ring on her to find out anything that can help.

As Erys explained about Kara being thrown and then splattered on the ceiling. Kara looked upwards to take in the surrounding floors. What she was looking for were any real good areas for climbing which could be used to bypass the staircase.

"What if we could climb our way up that might let up avoid the traps she set on the floors?" Kara asked.

As the drones went to the top most floor Eiko used the cards to attack. Kara next thought of helping Erys attack Eiko. "Does any of the powers you've given me have any long ranged attacks. That I can use maybe like the wingblades Haley used?" Kara asked.

Kara tried, once more, to use the Ring's power on Eiko.

This time, the ring went through! Eiko's statistics were listed for Kara:

Strength: 2|0

Dexterity: 6|0

Constitution: 1|5

Intelligence: 4|5

Willpower: 5|0

Charisma: 5|0 (Looks)

Lore: 5|0

HP: 28/30

Capacity: 24%

Durability: 100% (Unbreakable)

Gamma Alteration: 36%

Status to Wearer: Hostile (Temporarily)

Current thoughts: "Ranged attacks?! Just where did she get these from?! So annoying!'

Kara looked for good climbing points to use, however, the area was pretty airtight. The only thing which could potentially be used to her advantage were the fact that the stairs weren't closed in. If she could just jump high enough, she may be able to shimmy up the edge of the stairs. However, not knowing where the traps were placed, this left the risk of accidentally triggering them. If there was some way she could disarm them from a distance, maybe...

"No good. They may be motion triggered, which means that, if we entered their effective space, they'll go off without warning. We could suck it up and charge forth. If the whole weapon itself is based on luck and probability, we may get lucky and they might fail to trigger, be duds, or be things we can avoid easily." Erys suggested. "If you want to play raid leader, then be my guest and charge up. Worst comes to worst, we can back out and wait for her to come to us when she's tired of playing with drones."

Kara asked about ranged attacks.

"You could channel energy into your sword and create a beam to shoot upwards. Be warned, it's a photon based attack, so it may be displaced by the glass." Erys suggested.

The drones continued in pursuit of their target, firing off some more shots.

Eiko managed to dodge aside from the poorly aimed suppression fire. Poorly aimed as it may have been, they are still keeping Eiko busy.

Eiko's hand brushed against a card holder on her left leg and her current cards were placed in storage for the moment. Eiko's hand then went to a sword-like hilt she had pushed into her belt. With a flick of her wrist, the hilt extended into a blade which could only be likened to a razor-whip. The blade's shaft was segmented into razor-like blocked up a length of extending optic wire. It also appeared to have functionality to be turned into a normal blade, but distance is what favoured Eiko at present. With a flick of her wrist as she was moving, the blade cracked forth like a whip and attempted to swat the flying pests out of the sky.

The weapon struck each drone as they fumbled in the air trying to remain in formation.

Eiko's Phase Clone began following her previous movements and took up position to the far right of the upper level, opposite the combat between Eiko and the drones.

This time the ring worked and Kara was able to gain knowledge of Eiko's base stats. Along with being able to read her current thoughts. "The ring has worked I am able to get a general understanding of how strength she doesn't have very high strength or defensive, but she makes up for that in Int and speed. This might sound interesting to you, but I can read her current thoughts she seems annoyed about the range attacks. And wondering she where they have come from." Kara informed Erys.

Kara then thought over just what Erys next had to say. Rushing in head strength just wouldn't work. She still wanted Eiko to come to her and with seeing the drones flying around an idea came to her head. "Would this work, seeing as how the drones can fly around I am not sure if she has limited your ability to fly. Would I be able to get on the back of a flying creature and be flown up to her?" Kara asked.

Kara asked about ranged attacks and thought of what to do. She didn't want her attack to be reflected back of set in another direction. "I might have an attack that can work let's see how this does." Kara went on to say.

Pointing her free hand upwards Kara gathered black magic into her hand. "Crystallos Forge: Shuriken" as the name suggests, it enables the caster to manifest a serial of shuriken, which are a weapon in the form of a star with projecting blades or points, used as a missile in some martial arts, that are composed entirely of crystal, which are then launched towards the opponent at high speeds in a manner similar to regular shuriken. A black shuriken formed in Kara's hand which she threw upwards at Eiko.

Kara relayed what she had learned from the Ring to Erys.

"I'd be confused, too, if someone who usually charges in without a care suddenly started acting all defensive and contemplative." Erys answered. "She'd probably planned for you to stick to your same MO and carelessly act like a berserker, hence why she ran to the top and left little presents on the stairs."

Just as Erys was starting to think Kara had learned from previous combats, she fires out two rather lacking actions, like saying she could 'Fly' in an area as cramped as this battlefield, and tried to throw a solid weapon through unbreakable glass. The Shuriken thrown at Eiko just bounced off the glass with a gentle 'plink' sound.

"Just when I thought you were learning something." Erys sighed with a shake of her head. "It's not magic which is preventing flight,. but the arena itself. The drones can fly because they're only a couple of centimetres tall, so they can easily flit around. If we tried to fly, we'd smash our heads on the ceiling. She's planned this out from the very concept of battling you. She's learned of your strategies and how you exploit mobility gained from aerial sources to avoid most things and structured this arena to strip you of those perks. She's made it so she's got the upper hand in this fight.

"In addition, she seems to have a severe lack of ranged abilities, and that is why she's placed panes of glass between floors to prevent any attacks from outside of areas she can counter in. She's likely effective at mid to close range, and that's why she's made small battlefields spread across levels, with only one access and exit point to them. Also, the more we dither down here, the higher chance she has of further prepping up for a conflict. We should go to her if she won't come to us."

Erys had pretty sound logic. As was normal with latching on to a target with the Ring's abilities, more information was provided:

'||Capacity: 28%

Gamma Alteration: 42%

Active Buffs: Contingencies (3) (Unknown Types)

Current Thoughts: "Just a distraction. They're not worth my time. I should focus on..."||'

The drones fired off another volley at Eiko

Like before, the volley was smoothly dodged by Eiko, whom was now heading towards the stairs once more, before leaping onto the stairs below and attempting to kick off of them.

Eiko swiftly bounced off from the stairs and landed on the floor down with a evasive roll, sustaining no damage, and avoiding something which just triggered at the top of the stairs, where the drones were now pursuing from. One of the traps Eiko had laid had activated, causing a large explosion to echo around the enclose space, obliterating the small drones, whose shards returned to Erys near instantaneously. Eiko's time clone went about its delayed copying, moving to where Eiko just vacated from, untouched by the explosion, much like the structure itself.

Kara watched as her attack bounced off the glass with a 'plink' sound. Before Erys spoke up about what Kara had just told her.

"Here I had hoped at being able to reach her easier and being able to bypass. The traps that I'm sure she's set on the floors above us. I still don't like how she's taken away everything that gives me strength. Even going up to her is going to be a pain in the ass, the only thing I can say is that we have to take it a floor at a time unless." Kara looked around the upper floors looking for anything that a chain might be able to latch onto and she could climb her way up.

Soon more information was gathered from the ring.

Kara read this over and knew she needed to prevent Eiko from transforming.

"We need to prevent her from turning into a wolf and keeping her in human form. Somehow we need to lower her Gamma Alteration." Kara looked over at Erys. "I am going up to her is there any way you can make her come to me?" Kara asked. As she moved from her spot behind the staircase she moved a full sixty feet until she was now standing upon the first level. Not knowing where Eiko could have placed a trap Kara remained where she was standing. Slowly she looked around the floor and walls looking for anything that might seem out of place.

"I feel like I am facing the Pardoner again."

"As I said before, she's meticulously planned all of this out to every fine detail to make sure she has the upper hand." Erys repeated. "You're fighting a Lieutenant General, she's got lots of battlefield experience behind her. She'd be an insult to her rank if she didn't make sure she's holding all the cards, so to speak."

Kara attempted to find some alternative means to reach the upper levels without using the stairs but, as has been the way since the start, the only way up were the stairs. Kara took in the information provided by the Ring and informed Erys of what might turn the fight even more against them.

"I doubt we can stop the increase in that. We just need to rush her down before it builds up too high. If I'm right in assuming, she can't control her transformation, much like how werewolves are depicted in myths. Once that reaches a certain level, then she'll transform. When it runs out, she'll revert, simple as. We just need to get her at her weakest." Erys explained. Kara then requested a means of bringing the fight to them "Give me a little time and I may have something that can help. Stall her enough, okay? You've provided all the necessary stuff to make this a bit quicker, but I'll still have to focus all of my efforts into this to make it work."

The drones around Erys dissolved into crystals, merging with the ones created by Kara's earlier Battlefield Alteration spell. Erys reached out her right hand, palm facing the floor, as crystal particles began to shift around her as if caught on a stray breeze. A small circle of magic, bearing unknown ancient symbols, began to form on the floor underneath her palm. The circle began to gradually grow.

"Once this fully starts,. I won't be able to help you until it's finished. Try not to die too soon, okay?" Erys informed Kara.

Kara bolted up the stairs, attempting to put as little distance between herself and Eiko as possible, ignoring any possible traps which may be on the stairs. She stopped at the top and looked around for traps, however, she'd just triggered one...

As a card appeared and fizzled out at Kara's feet, a powerful jolt of electricity coursed through her body, causing rapid muscle spasms for around three seconds until fading, but the residual disturbance still remained. It caused no noticeable physical harm, however, it played havoc on her body's movement capabilities.

Seeing as how Kara had moved up the stairs, and triggered one of the traps she'd set, Eiko decided to remain where she was and swap back to her Cards, sheathing the blade and returning it to her belt. She circled the stairs once more, going counter-clockwise this time while keeping the stairs in her view, ready for any object or person to attempt to ascend them.

"Seems totally unfair to me but I guess I have to live with it." Kara sighed. After Erys once more about everything being planned out. She wasn't able to find any other ways of reaching the top floor other then going up the stairs though. She made mental notes when having to leave the top floor in a jam.

"Easier said then done first I have to reach her to be able to stall her. Maybe I can think of a way to have her mind focused on something else other then transforming," Kara told her. As Erys went about getting things ready on her end. "Don't worry about me, I won't die plus I have my own transformation which might help out later." As she had charged up the stairs she had forgotten to check if any traps were placed upon it.

She felt an shock travel through her whole body for only a few seconds. Before it passed and left as soon as it came. As Kara remained where she was she tried to take note of how much feet it was between her and the next level. Not knowing where the next trap would be Kara decided to play it smart and summon help of her own. Kara tried to cast a spell only for it to not work. As she felt her muscles spam which messed up try at the spell with little other option she remained where she was.

Kara, after triggering the shock trap, decided that it would be best to play it safe and stay where she was for now. Looking around, Kara deduced that the stairs leading to the next floor were little over 5ft away, and that was taking into account the width of the stairs she just went up. Like every spiral staircase, the stairs were neighbouring each other in the middle of the room, with the 'Down' stairs on the right, and the 'Up' stairs on the left, from the direction of just going up the stairs, which was the direction Kara was facing.

Erys continued the spell she was working on and the Magic Circle increased in width until it was near enough encompassing Erys, who had to step back at least 5ft so she wouldn't displace the circle. Whatever was being created by that circle must have been reasonably large in size. Shards of the crystalline structures created by Kara's earlier spell began snapping off and were pulled into the circle created by Erys, wherein which they began slowly forming the shape of a large object.

As Kara had yet to move, Eiko was left to either bring the fight to her, or bide her time until Kara got bored with waiting. Neither option stood out as the better one, so, unsure of what else to do, Eiko descended the stairs once more, but not in a conventional way.

Jumping from the floor she was on down to the stairs leading to the lower levels, Eiko skillfully flipped in mid-air, something glinting from her hand towards the upper levels, to land on the very edge of the staircase in the middle section, very nearly losing her balance but managing to retain it. Something looked like it was about to react to her left, which was where the stairs led to the lower floor, but whatever it was seemed to remain intact, for the most part.

Next, Eiko kicked off from the side of the stairs and landed with a clean roll across the floor, turning to now face Kara. Eiko was about 10ft away from her opponent, and had her cards switched out once more for a set of daggers, however, these daggers, like the rest of her kit, carried some unknown potential to them.

"Here I was hoping that you'd try to charge me like you always do. Did the Intelligent one with you talk you out of it?" Eiko questioned Kara. "I'm not too keen on what she's trying, so I'm prepared to end this quickly."

Despite talking big, Eiko made no attempt to attack Kara at this moment in time and, instead, stayed prepared where she was, awaiting any assault made against her.

Eiko's Phase Clone copied her earlier descent to the second floor, just beneath the highest level.

Kara began to feel the effects of the trap on her begin to fade. This made her feel happy as she could move and maybe cast spells again. Without them messing up on her do to lack of body control. She could feel the building of magical energies as Rays was still busy trying to summon forth a creature to help Kara out. In the meantime, Kara watched as Eiko came to her by jumping off the fourth floor and landed on the first just 10 feet away from her.

"You've of liked that wouldn't you to have me go charging up these stairs. Triggering who knows what else you placed between here and where you used to be?" Kara asked. She took in the last part and laughed. Even as she took in the info the ring had just given her. "I doubt you could even try!" Kara taunted Eiko.

She wasn't about to make a move just yet as there might have been another trap. Placed on the floor between the two of them, Her eyes did fall upon the daggers wondering just what Eiko planned to use them for. However with Eiko now within range of Kara, she decided to try something out.

"Ultra Violence" Kara called out makes an aura that doubles the sense of pain to the people in its range. A black aura formed around Kara and quickly spread out to ten feet from where Kara and soon engulfed Eiko within its range. Kara then told Erys what she had just done "I've cast a spell which might help us end this quickly, but it will only last a short while." Kara informed her.

Kara cast a spell which engulfed the pair but it didn't noticeably effect Eiko.

"Ever since you met me, you've always been trying to stop what I've been doing, claiming that you know better than me." Eiko answered Kara, ignoring her earlier taunts. "From when you got my weapons taken from me, to how you tried to kill me by sending your sister to do your dirty work for you. Had you stopped to consider what I was saying, perhaps this outcome could've been avoided! You've always tried to do things your own way without considering what might happen because of your rash actions!"

At the end of her statement, Eiko charged forward and attempted to strike Kara with both daggers.

"More times than I can remember, I've seen my Mother, my Aunts and my Squadrons die!" Eiko continued and she tried to vault back to her original position.

Skillfully kicking off from her last attack, Eiko managed to regain the distance between the two combatants.

"Repeat after repeat after repeat. The same failures every time! All because of this dispute between you all back now! Why can't you just get along, for once?! You ignore those around you and just go about your merry way, not caring about how you might be hurting them with your disinterest! Aunt Holly is terrified of you, Mother think you only wanted her to have your sick way with her instead of as a person, and Aunt Lilly. Aunt Lilly was the one hurting the most from all of this! You played with her emotions, pretending that you cared for her when you were only using her to get to her sisters! You played each and every one of them! Swapping between them on whims, pretending to love them! Did you not stop once to think just how your promiscuity was affecting them?!"

The swirling vortex of crystals at the base of the arena began to form into a humanoid shape made entirely of Black Crystals. The size of the creature was easily going to be around 7ft tall. From just the base of the construct, it looked to be a smaller form of the creations which decimated the Estelle platoon in the battle from Eiko's time. While they were easily 20ft tall, this one was much smaller, possibly due to the space constraints. The spell was nearing its completion.

Kara dismissed the spell she had just cast as Eiko spoke once more.

"You couldn't be trusted" Kara countered. "You show up out of the blue and nearly get me killed with that CR buddy of yours. You never once gave me a straight answer and always kept your little secrets. Then you go and blame me for something I clearly had no part in. I didn't know about the attack on the Sera Manor until Kiki told me." Kara then narrows her eyes. "Now look at yourself it's your own actions that caused this to happen if you didn't fuck things up this wouldn't have happened." Kara snapped as Eiko charged at her.

"Suicide Black" the spell is defensive magic that covers the summoner in a black mist and reflects all incoming pain to the enemy. A black mist soon covered Kara as she got ready to dodge the second attack aimed at her.

She managed to avoid the first dagger strike by stepping backward she wasn't able to avoid. The second one and felt it cut into her chest. Kara didn't bother to cry out in pain instead she savored it and smiled.

"I've tried to get along with all three of them but never once did they ever care about how I felt. You say Holly is terrified of me she will never understand what I went through or the power I control. She thinks of me as a bloodthirsty beast who enjoys nothing more than causing pain and destruction. I'm tired of trying to explain myself to her time and again. Haley or anyone else never even bothered to ask me what I saw in her I tried to explain my true feelings to her. As there was more to it than a mere sex object, Haley was always there for me helping me out when I needed help. No one will ever understand not you or anyone else!" Kara screamed. The black magic began to surge around her body.

"Lilly never cared for me anyway always sending me away never trying to talk things out. You think they were the only ones suffering I was suffering more than all three combined. I just wanted to belong somewhere yet time and again they always yelled and made me suffer. And you're the biggest mistake of them all!" Kara was through with speaking dark magic exploded outwards from her as she was about to undergo her own transformation.

Kara attempted to reflect the strike Eiko did back at her, but it fell short. Eiko's mental fortitude prevented the spell from kicking off, mitigating its effect.

"You didn't have to get involved with me! You chose to!" Eiko countered. "Not once did I ever ask for your aid in all of this! Only when you fucked up big time by screwing with Mother's trust did I try to get actively involved! I merely wanted to act as an observer, doing my own thing in the background as you ensured that you didn't accelerate this outcome, yet look at what you did!"

Eiko didn't appear to attempt to strike at Kara again. Instead, she continued to vent off her views on the end that came to pass.

"You don't pay attention to anyone but yourself! If you'd stopped to see just how Mother had changed, this whole massacre could've been delayed, or even avoided! Didn't you see the signs? Didn't you see how she lost her happiness, her innocence to whatever power was controlling her? Listen to other people for once!

"You gave Aunt Holly every reason to be scared of you! You tried to kill her, for fucks sake! You claimed to be under the effects of another being, but showed no signs of trying to work against what they were doing! You're nothing but fodder for every sick being who wants to control others! You're like a puppet who's strings are easily pulled. Even back in that fight with that Wellstone Girl you let Erys control you to humiliate her. You willed her to humiliate, degrade and utterly destroy an innocent bystander just because you were losing a fight to her! Is winning all you care about?!

"Do you think people will just ask you what you think of them?! Words mean nothing when it comes to love and lust, actions are everything! Not once did you just want to spend time with Mother as a person, and not a outlet for your sick piss-filled fantasies! Every time you spent time with her, you silently willed her to piss all over the place, even if she didn't want to do it. She never mentioned her true views on the subjects you forced on her because she wanted to be accepted by you. She thought that, if she spoke out against you, you'd throw her to the side like you did Aunt Lilly! She just wanted attention, to be loved for being the girl she was, and not the outlet for sexual pleasure you used her for!

"Aunt Lilly only pushed you aside because you did the same to her! You pretended to love her first, to be devoted body and soul to her, yet you threw her aside as soon as Mother and Aunt Holly came into it all! All you've ever done is swap between the three of them like their feelings mean nothing! You're the worst kind of person out there! You can't decide on anything without destroying all the things around it first! If you just settled on one first, then all three of them could've been happy."

Eiko's full blown anger had now turned to despair and sorrow. Tears fell down her face as she poured out her views on the carnage bought into being by Kara. She wasn't just angry at Kara, she was distraught about how all of her Aunts were all toyed with like they meant nothing.

"Have your domestic elsewhere!" Erys cut in from downstairs as the sound of Crystal cracking and splintering echoed around the battlefield, followed by a sound which could only be likened to a truck being dropped onto solid ground vibrated around the arena, causing minor tremors to wrack the place. Whatever she was summoning was now bought into life.

From the Magical circle, an enormous crystal Golem stomped along the ground floor. It was easily 7ft tall, and took up around a full 5ft space. Being struck by it, while it may not obliterate like its larger brethren, was sure to cause serious damage, even to an extremely strong person. It could, potentially, level a small house very easily. It slowly advanced towards the stairwell leading to the upper levels, completely ignoring any potential unseen threats which may lay in wait. While it wasn't the fastest construct around, it was more than enough for a fight like this.

"I've had enough of your childish bickering. Grow up!" Erys continued as she followed along at the side of her creation. "We're fighting a battle here, we're not running a day-care."

Seeing the huge threat looming up the stairs, Eiko decided to undergo evasive manoeuvres. Her argument with Kara will have to wait for a more opportune moment. Clicking something on the dagger in her right hand, she began to rapidly ascend at a diagonal towards the upper level, nearly copying the way she descended. An invisible wire connecting to her dagger glinted a little in the ambient light as she zoomed up to the second floor as if by zip-wire. Those blades must have retractable wires inside of them to allow that. As she couldn't attach the wire to a piton, or something similar, she had, instead, looped it around the step of the stairs leading to the top floor. The Golem was slow, and she was bargaining on that to work in her advantage.

Eiko's time clone prepared to follow her previous descent to the first floor.

"I should have left you to the CR than I would never have met you," Kara stated. She wasn't herself really anymore she was tired of her emotions always being placed with. "I'm glad this finally came about but before you die by my hand I'm going to torture you a bit before I have my way with you" Kara giggled. She then listened as Eiko spoke about all three sisters she just laughed. "I saw the signs and I didn't care she never gave me the time of day. Too busy cry her eyes out I gave her every chance to tell me what was wrong but she ignored me. Always wanting her sisters to help over me!"

Kara giggled again.

"Too bad I didn't kill Holly her screams would have been music to my ears. I could have strung up her corpse over the fireplace like a trophy. No wait that wouldn't do I could fuck her dead corpse each and every night. Moaning in pleasure as I ravaged her silent form!" Kara licked her lips. "Oh, you mean Chloe her humiliation was sweet to behold the sheer embarrassment. Oh, it was such a sweet sight to behold her destruction was a wonderful feeling how I missed causing pain to others." Kara didn't let herself speak about Haley she couldn't bring herself to do so. Yet she started crying herself and instead turned her words on about Lilly.

"Ah, dear Lilly what a waste of time she was it was joyful to watch as she crumbled and fell apart. I only wish I could have controlled her oh the pain and humiliation I would have put her through. She wouldn't have ever wanted to show her face around town once I was done with her." Kara laughed evilly just she was still crying. Clearly, she was hurting on the inside yet was speaking lies on the outside.

Kara looked over to see that Erys had summoned a crystal golem and Eiko then retreated back to the second floor. "Get back here coward!" Kara yelled. She quickly engulfed herself in darkness and soon transformed into her awakening form she was going to end this fight here and now.

Kara has a lean figure of exquisite beauty, a faerie vision of perfection of limb and carriage. With milky white skin, like polished alabaster. Kara's hair becomes that of a twin-tails style as the color changes as well, half her hair is as black as night. The other half is a white as snow black and white ravens feathers along with. A small number violet and blue flowers were also added as they are seen tied around the base of her twin-tails. In her hair is a jeweled crown or circlet, its rubies seeming to twinkle beneath the dark tresses like hungry eyes. Her face itself was one of awful beauty, of such perfection of symmetry and aesthetics that it made the soul quiver with shame, desire, and repulsion. Her eyes have undergone a change too for, one is now black and the other is white. The black one glow's with a pale yellow light from within, and her pupils were tiny points of blackness in pools of luminescence. Two small earrings with small white sapphires are attached to her ears.

Kara wears a Japanese kimono suited to her own tastes. The sleeveless black and white kosode has violet and golden lining, along with white sleeves, and a black and white obi sash around her waist. The bottom section of her kimono is left open around the legs, revealing a majority of her slender legs, The kosode was created from the combination of both wind and dark magics, It is said that at random times the kosode can cast a magic of its own that protects Kara from some attacks.

Behind her back are a pair of two large black raven-like wings with small white feathers. Along with another pair, they were dark, somewhat maroon only tainted with more black. Made entirely of coarse scales, the wings flapped threateningly with the power to strike a crowd of men into unconsciousness. The bones were visible around the sides and similar to bat wings, only their veins stood out greatly in contrast. As the bones reached the top of the wing, a large ivory spike, curved like an elongated shark tooth, protruded from the top of the wing. It was a hideous sight, the sight one could only associate with images of the devil himself.

On both of Kara's arms are long black and white gloves. That seem to reach up to her shoulders just about. Upon her right one are golden patterns around her right wrist. Her fingertips look like they end in golden talons like a small claw. On her left arm, the glove is of a white nature yet, ends in a violet color around her wrist. The colored part wraps around the middle finger of her hand and there is a small corsage. Of a black and white rose with two small green leaves attached around her wrist.

On both of Kara's legs she wears black and white thigh-highs, upon her right leg is the same small golden patterns that were seen on her glove. However, there are two designs added in which look to be in the style of two roses. One around her upper thigh and the other below her knee. On her left leg is the same golden pattern, with a small hint of violet color around the top. Though the rose patterns are nowhere to be found. Her boots contain ancient runes and symbols to increase her speed and movement.

"Dark Lance" Kara formed a black javelin imbued with darkness. She then throws the javelin at Eiko in hopes, of striking the target and creating a small explosion upon contact. She then knew just what attack she was planning on using next. "Those will do nicely" Kara laughed as she got ready to summon forth the Wingblades.

Kara's personality did its signature 180 spin as she took pleasure in insulting those she tried to defend. This, of course, wasn't the right way to go at all...

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!" Eiko screamed at Kara as her eyes adopted a slight red glow to them "I'll kill you for all the pain you've put my family through!"

"Nice going, genius." Erys sighed to Kara as she noticed everything going on. "You'd better watch your back, if you can even hear sense in that form of yours."

Eiko's time clone jumped down from the level the Real Eiko was on and took up position the mere 5ft away from Kara the Real Eiko had been in. No sooner than it had landed did it suddenly blaze with golden light as Eiko avoided the Lance Kara had thrown at her and appeared right next to her in the place of her Time Clone. The light exploded outwards with the force of a Missile Blast, engulfing Kara in the blaze.

When the light faded, Eiko was no longer the trap-master she had been. In her place was the feral form of her Gamma Alteration. Her eyes now blazed with a red glow and her hands had ethereal claws on them instead of the daggers she had before.

Just above Gamma Eiko's head was a small golden stopwatch which soon began to spin clockwise at a rapid pace .cloaking Eiko with a golden light as the powers she'd placed on herself triggered. Gamma Eiko now moved as a blur of speed, causing unaided vision to just barely keep up with her lightening fast movements.

In the blur of speed she now was, Eiko lunged towards Kara and attempted to claw at her with both hands, uttering just a single word in her feral state.

"KILL!"

"Oh well, the beast is out of its cage. Well, both beasts." Erys commented to herself, and possibly her Golem Companion. "It's been fun, I guess. Who'll drop first, I wonder?"

Despite her negative attitude to the turn of events, Erys and her Golem still dutifully followed along up the stairs, moving at the slow pace of the large Construct. They had just reached around the half-way point of the stairs leading to the combat area.

As Eiko fully gave into her rage and transformed into a wolf Kara did likewise. Giving fully into the darkness within her letting the shackles that held it back break. Bringing her true power to bear she wasn't about to let Eiko win this or find some way to escape. The clone of Eiko had appeared next to Kara and soon exploded into a ball of fire.

Kara jumped backward gracefully fully avoiding the flames. Only to have the real Eiko blur in front of her at blinding speed. Then attacking her with her claws both cut into Kara who laughed as she savored the pain. Blood dripped from the cuts across her chest her kimono now covered in blood. She then brought both swords together which had been in her hands the entire time and brought them down upon Eiko.

Kara managed to jump at just the right time to just the right place to fully avoid the effects of the Phase Blast from the swap. However, she didn't try to avoid the clawing from Gamma Eiko. In response, Kara attempted to slash at Gamma Eiko to return the favour.

With feral swiftness, Gamma Eiko ducked under the arc of the swing, avoiding the first of the two attacks.

As for the second swing, it appeared to make contact, however...

Just as the blade was about to make contact, Gamma Eiko blinked out of existence, only to reappear behind Kara and strike at her with one of her Ethereal Claws.

"Should've asked about them first, y'know." Erys chimed in, noticing how Kara had fallen for two consecutive 'Traps'. "Just so you know, that final one is likely to not be used this fight. She's popped what it was linked to."

As the tables had now turned once more in Gamma Eiko's favour, the feral girl struck again at Kara with both her claws.

Like her appearance, Gamma Eiko did the 'Hit and Run' tactic of most wolves, pulling away from Kara and circling the outer edges of the arena, yet she didn't head up the stairs. The wolf girl's attention seemed to be split between Kara and the Hulking Golem which neared the floor they were on.

Eiko had managed to avoid both of Kara's attacks this only angered her more. Which caused her to scream in rage. As she felt one of the claws cut deep into her back once again drawing blood. Eiko once more appeared before her trying to strike her with both claws yet again. This time Kara dodged backwards moving back towards the golem which. Was coming up the stairs behind her but felt Eiko's second claw once more shred skin and draw blood.

"I won't lose to a mindless beast like you!" Kara raged.

She suddenly called on the ability of the shoulder guards she had gotten. Looking down she saw both her own and Eiko's shadows. Kara wrapped into her own shadow vanishing from sight. Before wrapping right behind Eiko and bringing down both her swords at Eiko's back. The first being the crystal blade from Erys and the second being a normal crystal blade she had created at the begining of the fight.

Kara attempted to intimidate the Feral opponent that was Gamma Eiko, but it didn't seem to work. After all, Eiko was not 'Eiko' at the moment, but a genetically engineered Lycanthrope, so all attempts at reasoning with or intimidating her were useless.

Kara looked to be fleeing to begin with, but soon turned that around and went straight for Gamma Eiko.

Gamma Eiko swiftly avoided the attack from Erys's Crystal blade and only looked to get even more angry when the second blade sliced into her, creating a thin gash which began to seep with blood.

In her rage caused by being struck, Gamma Eiko lunged at Kara but...

Gamma Eiko lunge suddenly ground to a halt as a wall of 4 crystal swords appeared around Kara and started to rapidly rotate in a manner similar to Haley's Blade Barrier. However, due to her hastened movements, and the lack of traction on the floor, Gamma Eiko slid into the whirling tornado of sharpened crystal slightly.

Despite it only being a scathing wound, Gamma Eiko still looked rather bloodied after coming into contact with the Blade Barrier and decided to retreat for now. to about 15ft away from Kara Her feral state didn't seem to comprehend that the Blades were magic in nature.

"Do I have to do everything for you?!" Erys chastised Kara as herself and her Golem approached Kara. "You're a Lord Commander of a Legion of loyal crystal subjects, yet you fight alone?! Surely, even in your blood-crazed state, you've got enough intelligence left in that thick skull of yours to understand that engaging a Werewolf in close combat is a bad idea! I can't always pull you out like that. Think before you leap or you may end up like the puppy over there."

The Blade Barrier began to look as if it was starting to fade already.

"Dammit, I've got too powerful a thing summoned!" Erys complained. "That barrier's not going to last long at all, all my power's being channelled into this hunk of destruction." Erys indicated the Golem by her side. "You could try and win her out by exploiting the Barrier, but even a beast is smart enough to not make the same mistake twice if it hurt them a lot."

Kara had appeared back where she was as the teleport from the shadow. Had failed and she was again attack Gamma Eiko from the front instead of behind. Who was able to avoid her first attack be the second struck her. Kara giggled with maddess as she watched the blood drip down to the floor. Gamma Eiko then got ready to attack in return this made Kara ready to try and dodge any attack coming her way. Gamma Eiko lunged at her only to halt when 4 crystal swords formed around Kara.

That looked much like the ones Haley normally used. Gamma Eiko had stepped into a tornado of blades only to get struck and then back away 15ft. As Erys spoke about being the one who had summoned them. And how Kara was once more fighting alone as she remained where she was and decided to cast a spell.

 **"** **Crystalline Drive** **"** a type of Magic-amplification technique drive brings out the true power of the caster's capabilities seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a rather extreme degree, particularly the user's speed.

She also transformed back into her earlier appearnce before having changed into her awakening form.

Kara, despite the added protection from the Blade Barrier, decided to stay where she was, leaving Gamma Eiko to lick her wounds.

"I said they won't last long!" Erys repeated. "Go and do stuff with them. She can't touch you without cutting herself to ribbons at the moment! Didn't you pay attention in your fight with my Mistress? How did she use the Barrier?"

The Crystal Golem began to advance at its slow pace towards the small Wolf-girl hiding on the other end of the room. However, it was so slow that Gamma Eiko could easily outrun it without any trouble. As the blades were still around Kara, Gamma Eiko circled the outside of the room to avoid the advancing Golem Her wounds began to mend themselves a little quicker as her body could put more focus on healing than attacking.

She still looked a little worse for wear, but Gamma Eiko's wounds were healing up slowly. On the other hand, her current form looked to be reaching its limit as well.

Seeing that the Crystal Golem had arrived Kara finally decided to make another move. After seeing the wounds slowly healing up. She might of made a mistake by not attack last round. But knew she needed to end this quickly as she didn't have much time left with the blade barrier.

"She used it when she attacked." Kara finally answered back to Eiko.

Kara moved the 15ft to Gamma Eiko and struck out with the crystal blade from Erys.

Finally understanding the reasoning behind the barrier, Kara decided to capitalise on it before it faded and quickly headed over to Gamma Eiko, taking her by surprise as her attention was mostly on the Golem.

Gamma Eiko managed to avoid the sword swing, and position herself just right to avoid the brunt of the barrier, yet it still struck her due to their close proximity.

Gamma Eiko, once more looked noticeably damaged by the barrier around Kara and decided to do a full withdraw away from her to prevent any further mincemeating. As she was trying to watch two opponents at once, her only choice was to retreat to higher ground as she began to head up the stairs, but couldn't get far due to the distance between herself and the start of the stairs, and the fact that she was trying to avoid two opponents. She only managed to get 5ft up the stairs.

The Golem gave chase as fast as it could, but it was much close to the stairs than Kara was. However, it couldn't quite get close enough to hit Gamma Eiko yet, despite its long reach.

Gamma Eiko's form was fading even quicker and she was starting to look like a severely wounded version of her normal self, but she was still more Lycan than human at the moment, and her wounds slowly closing attested to that.

Gamma Eiko still looked rather bloodied and wounded, but she didn't look like she was giving up just yet!

The whirling vortex of blades around Kara slowly winked out of existence, but they'd done quite well in their time.

"Go on! Finish her off already!" Erys spurred Kara on. "She'll be human again soon, and then she'll be putty in your hands!"

Kara saw as Gamma Eiko had avoided her attack only to be struck once more. By the blade barrier which then vanished from around Kara's body. A part of her thought of trying to summon one herself but that might give Eiko more time to heal herself. So Kara listened to Erys and attacked Gamma Eiko yet again who was only 5ft away. But still within reach of both her swords "This battle ends now!" Kara yelled as Gamma Eiko.

Just as Gamma Eiko had gotten away, Kara closed in on her once more at struck at her again.

Taking the first strike, Gamma Eiko dodged the second one by kicking off from the lower step and flipping back a little.

Shortly after she avoided Kara's strike, Eiko's Gamma Alteration phased out and she'd returned to being her human self once more. She looked seriously wounded and possibly couldn't take a single hit from Kara.

"Not...like...this..." Eiko weakly protested as she drew her cards once more. In her remaining hand of 3, a single card faded from view as Eiko was cloaked in a white light and was transported to the floor above unless...

"Not a chance!" Erys cut in as she extended her right hand, a orb of black energy coming from it.

It was a close competition, but Erys's ball of energy interrupted the Gate effect of the Card Eiko had used, and she was left still standing in front of Kara. However, as Erys had to focus on the spell, the Golem didn't move from its spot.

Left with little options, Eiko did a full withdraw from Kara and managed to get 10ft up the stairs leading to the top floor. Her previous bravado was replaced with worry and concern as her whole plan was falling to pieces with Erys's interruptions. She'd underestimated her opponents, and it may cost her her life once more...

Gamma Eiko took the first attack but dodged the second with a backflip. Only then to return to human form. Kara smiled in delight this fight was her's she had managed to survive against Gamma Eiko something she had not done so against before. Eiko muttered weakly and drew a card but it was Erys who helped out once again. By getting rid of the card and Eiko retreated 10ft up the stairs.

Kara moved after getting ready to finish the battle. As she moved the 10ft she looked on Eiko and brought her sword down hard at Eiko hoping to finish things here and now.

Kara pursued her cowering opponent and attempted to finish the battle there and then!

However, in her weakened state, Eiko wasn't fast enough to dodge the well aimed strike from Kara.

As the blade was about to strike Eiko, a yellow puddle began to form on the glass beneath her as the blade came down hard on her chest. With one final scream of pain, and a fair splatter of blood from the gash caused by the blade, Eiko fell to the floor and started to bleed out...

"Quick...touch me...and stab...yourself too...before..." Eiko weakly coughed out as her body began to be encased in some form of sand-coloured stasis.

Kara watched as the blade struck Eiko down she heard the scream. And felt blood splatter across her face before seeing. A yellow puddle form underneath her as she fell upon the glass and started to bleed out. She weakly coughed out something for Kara to do who looked over at Erys.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you maybe in the next life things might be different?"

She then looked back down at Eiko and let the other crystal blade vanish. Using her hand she placed it upon Eiko's chest and soon followed through stabbing herself with her own sword. Crying out in pain as she herself started to bleed out. She looked down at the dying Eiko "i.. always l.. loved your moth..." Kara's voice cut off as she was soon encased in the sand-colored stasis.

With the battle coming to a close, now was the time for Eiko's plan to come into action As the girl lay bleeding on the floor, the life fading from her with every breath, she was starting be cloaked in a sand -coloured stasis, like a Caterpillar retreating to its cocoon to be reborn as a Butterfly. Kara turned to Erys and apologised for her attitude, wishing that they could be better friends in the 'next life'.

"What do you...?" Erys began to question, cutting herself off when she saw Kara plunge her blade into her chest. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

With her own lifeblood ebbing away, Kara was starting to be pulled into the stasis as well.

"You're not leaving me behind!" Erys called out as she warped as close to the pair as possible, only just being able to reach out and touch Kara's shoulder before the stasis took her, surrendering herself to the rebirth as well...

Darkness surrounded them. Cold, unfeeling nothingness. All senses were stripped, sight, sound, smell, touch and taste, They had given into the chill of the grave together, but were they still as such? It was impossible to tell. Nothing moved in this space. Nothing lived in it. Nothing...

Inside the all encompassing void of the end, time did not move. Time did not exist. It was unclear how long they spent in this space, or even if 'they' were as they remembered being. Had their form faded with everything else? Disintegrated in the eternal, omnipresent darkness? Changed, warped and corrupted to match the space they were in? Surely not. After all, one thing remained.

The strong desire to live again. The pull of a sense of duty. The reason behind their sacrifice.

Something changed in the space. It became warm. The permafrost had melted away to be replaced with a captivating warmth. It drew them towards it, bathing them in a tantalising display of feeling in this empty space. Bits and pieces of something returned to them. Feelings, emotions,

...memories.

An argument leading to a terrible conclusion, a dispute ending in bloodshed, a tear shed from a familiar face...

Existence...

Names flooded their minds. Kara, Eiko and Eryserillia.

The merged minds began to pull apart, rekindling the dying embers of their previous incarnations. Sensations flooded back, memories raged like an inferno, the warmth that encompassed the place began to blaze, bringing a brilliant light to this desolate realm. Forms began to return to the minds and, with them, feeling. The heat of the sun, the cooling caress of a light breeze, the temptations of mortal desires,

...the sound of cheering, the scent of the wind, the taste of something sweet, the dazzling rays of sunlight piercing through the fog of rebirth and shining upon a large open space. The newly reborn beings were deposited into this open space.

"..and we now bring you The Master of Illusion against...some group of kids who think they're tough." A condescending voice cut through the haze. "This shouldn't last long."

"I mean, even if you got twenty people against him, he's sure to come out untouched, the cheat." A second equally annoying voice continued.

"I don't even know why people bother trying against him. They'll always lose."

Soon enough, Kara was reborn into a new world. Everything that had happened previously was still fresh in her mind. With a second chance to make things right, all that was left was to ensure that she received the ending she wanted.

"I'll never get used to that." Eiko groggily complained as she was pulled into this world as well. She assessed her surroundings a little. "So, we're in the Coliseum? Wait...I think I remember this timeline..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Rebirth**

Kara had died or at least thought she had had never traveled through. Time before was quite weird actually she saw weird things and felt herself merge with both Erys and Eiko. Before being ripped apart and born into a new world she then heard the sounds of cheering and people talking. Kara found herself in a familiar place as she took in her surroundings both her and Eiko had appeared in the Coliseum. She turned over to Eiko "are you okay?" Kara asked as she tried to take a step forward and fell to her knees.

She had not regained her strength yet from having been born again. A million thoughts and questions ran through her mind. While she knew where she was she didn't know when it was she wondered where Lilly and the twins were. Was everyone okay or were they fighting for their lives? What about Erys was she here to Kara had felt her touch her shoulder before they were sealed up.

"Erys. Erys where are you, and if you can hear me are you okay?" Kara asked.

It was then that she heard the familiar voices of the two broadcasters having heard. Their voices before they mentioned something about a group of kids facing the Master of Illusion. The memory of Haley fighting Nicholas drifted through her mind. This was also during the time when she had fought with Holly and they had their falling out. Could that be where they were back around that time? But something didn't make sense at that time only Haley had fought but now a group was fighting him. Could that group be the Seras who were fighting Nicholas?

Kara slowly got back to her feet. "What timeline is this?" Kara asked. She helped Eiko up and she looked at the monitors to see if it was the Seras who were doing battle. Instead of hurrying along by herself she helped Eiko along. Not knowing if she suffered like Kara currently was doing. The two slowly reached the arena where the fight was happening as they moved through the crowd another sight caught Kara's eye. Over in the empowered ones waiting area sat a girl.

She wears samurai getup with a golden demon face mask on her forehead. She wears ribbons at her bangs and carries a katana with black sheath and another with a white sheath. She wears a black outfit with pink accessories. Consisting of a tank top like bustier piece with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center, a neck piece with a glowing line and pink line below it, small straps connecting to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts connecting to the outfit by the outer piece. She also has on pink and black thin earrings. Over her clothes she wears a white cloak she has taken very good care of this cloak and in return, it has taken good care of her, it is made of light, fire/heat resistant material. It is also waterproof, capable of keeping out the wind was well. The girl had long silver hair and appeared to be waiting her turn to do battle.

Kara was the first to attempt moving after returning to life. The wounds she'd sustained prior to this reincarnation remained, a ghost of their original self. The pain persisted, but what had caused the pain was no more. The sensations from her past existence, and what bought her demise, remained as orphaned feelings echoing their origin. If an outsider overlooked her body, they would not be able to see what may have been causing the feeling of pain. Concerned for the one who bought her this second chance, Kara asked if Eiko was feeling much less dead than she had been.

"As good as I can be after being eviscerated and sliced through." Eiko answered, looking a little pained from trying to move after her ordeal. "I'll live, though I don't think that's an appropriate term for what just happened."

Next, Kara attempted to contact the one who'd forced herself into the loop of death and rebirth.

"Ugh, my head..." Erys complained. Though her physical form was not there, she was still present in some manner of speaking. "Just what happened? I remember touching you after you turned all glowy and golden, and then it all goes blank."

Hearing the announcers got Kara worried about the fates of the ones she'd tried to save through this. Hurrying herself to her feet, and helping Eiko up, Kara asked what timeline they were in.

"I think...June 7th is today's date?" Eiko suggested. "We're in a pretty decent timeline, if it is the one I think it is. All of the stuff you screwed up didn't happen in this one. Plus, some of the ordeals of the past never happened either. I think it'd be easier to show than to tell."

Checking the monitors just confirmed Eiko's assumption. It was, indeed, June 7th at around 15:15pm. The girls displayed in the arena weren't the ones Kara was dreading to see in such a state. They were, in actuality, a group of 5 girls who looked around 11 years of age. They were already transformed into their combat gear and looked to be an atypical party of an MMO dungeon group. 3 damage dealers, consisting of one ranged, one melee and one spellcaster, a single defender and a supportive looking one. Kara didn't recognise any of the girls, but the 'Master of Illusion' the commentators referred to was indeed Nicolas. He was wearing the same kit Kara last saw him in at the cafe, except he didn't look as vexed as he normally did. In fact, he looked rather unimpressed by the fact that he was called out for a battle like this, but not in a negative way. His overall 'aura' had changed as well. He no longer carried a negative, intimidating aura, but rather a more calm, collected and, strangely, caring aura, though his outward actions belied the latter. Something about him was very different. His whole nature seemed to have taken a drastic change for the better. Was this really who Kara thought it was?

Kara's overeager want to determine whom the combatants were wasn't doing Eiko any good as she dragged her along. Eiko still looked very pained by the grievous wounds she'd suffered from their previous fight.

"They're not in the arena. They're spectators." Eiko explained wincing at the ghost-wounds. "We'll find them in the spectator seats. If we don't hurry the fight will be over before we even get to them."

"Can someone please explain just what the hell happened?" Erys repeated. "I don't like being left in the dark when all of this strange stuff happens."

Eiko let Kara know just how she was currently feeling at the moment. "I'm sorry about killing you, " Kara told her while she looked around the place again. Her body still ached like mad but she was trying not to show it. In a rare moment, Kara hugged Eiko gently before thanking her "thanks for letting me come with you to try and fix things." Kara said letting her go she stayed near Eiko in case she needed help walking along. Erys was the next to speak up about what had just happened.

"I'm not really sure you'd best ask Eiko here"

Kara was then able to learn the date and time of where they were and when. "It's the date of our birthday again mine and the twins?" Kara asked. She was now confused why had they been brought here of all places. What Kara learned next really shocked her "Y.. you mean everything, I didn't try to kill Holly, or humiliate Chloe, or make Haley mad at me?" Kara asked not knocking what to truly believe right now. If what Eiko said was true this gave Kara another chance to make things how she wanted them to be. She wouldn't have to worry about Holly being scared of her. Or Haley being mad at her or even Lilly hurting over being tossed aside.

"What do you mean by ordeals that didn't happen like which ones?" Kara asked.

As she waited for an answer her thoughts turned to Holly for a moment. Kara searched herself to tell if she still had the card that Charon had given her. If she still had it then that meant she and Holly were still bonded. Kara finally found the card and gave it a good look over before putting it away. The group watched the monitors to see it was a group of five girls facing off against Nicholas. Kara didn't understand what was going on she clearly remembered Haley fighting Nicholas and losing. But was was really strange as Kara looked at Nicholas. He appeared to be more calm, a little happier and almost seemed to care about something he didn't appear to have that negative aura around him that Kara knew him for.

As she looked at him she tried to use the ring on him maybe that would give her more. Infomation about his current mood and mindset. Kara also wanted to study what sort of artes he had under his command. She had wanted to fight him before but that had never happened. Kara then learned that the Sera's were watching the fight and not actually being the ones to face him. Turning to Eiko Kara then kneeled down to allow Eiko to climb on her back.

"I'll carry you to them and where are they sitting?" Kara asked.

Once Eiko climbed on Kara walked to where the Seras were sitting. Going at a steady pace that tried not to cause any more harm to Eiko.

Strangely, Kara apologised for killing Eiko after seeing her how she was now.

"Oh...um...it's fine, I guess. After all, I did ask you to kill either of us to get back here, You just could've done it in a less painful way." Eiko answered, a little bemused by the strange action. What happened next just confused her even more. For the first time since the two had met, Kara showed some form of affection towards Eiko. She winced a little at the sudden contact on her, but sank into the hug nonetheless. "It works out better for the both of us this way. Just make sure you listen to me this time and don't do rash actions."

Questions just kept coming at Eiko.

"It'll be much easier to show rather than tell, considering that this must be way beyond the realms of natural understanding. I can give you the full rundown later but, for now, we'd better get moving." Eiko explained. "It's true, in this timeline, all of my Aunts and their friends regard you as, at the very least, an acquaintance. The 'you' of this timeline before you took over their body made sure that she was in with everybody. It's up to the real you now to ensure that her work did not go to waste."

Kara asked about the Ordeals that didn't occur in this timeline.

"Like certain events which paved the way towards the world you last resided in. Some things just didn't happen in this one, changing the very fabric of the reality you understood to something much different. For example, Raineswind and Wellstone have a pretty solid relationship going on.. They're still none too pleased by the actions of their Heirs, but they're slowly starting to accept that that is the path they'd chosen to follow." Eiko informed Kara. "Again, you 'll really need to see to believe."

Kara looked for the Bond Card she'd received from Charon. It was still on her person, and had a slightly different picture on. The twin she was bound to was no longer looking away from Kara but, rather over her shoulder towards Kara, much like the image of when she'd first Bonded to them. Looking even closer, it was soon made clear of the subtle, but still present, differences between the Twin Kara remembers on the card, and the one who's now on it. Instead of Holly, Haley was now the Bound twin. Just what had caused this to happen? Was it always like this in this world, or did Kara's powerful feelings for Haley change the very fibres of this existence towards her own personal request? Whatever the case, Haley was now Kara's Bonded.

After checking her Bond, Kara attempted to use her Ring's power on Nicholas. However, she felt it go off, but it then got absorbed by something before reaching Nicholas. It wasn't like a normal rebuttal which Kara faced on a failed use, but was more like the actual effect itself was countered by something. Nicholas then turned slightly to face something. Judging by his position in the arena, and the position Kara was currently in, it was almost like Nicolas was looking directly at her, despite there being a huge stone wall between the two of them. Nicholas then turned back to the combat at hand. He was saying something to his opponents and they were answering, but the feed on the monitors was video only. She'd have to get into a spectator position to hear any further exchanges.

Kara offered to help Eiko up the stairs to the spectator seats.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden? First a hug, and now a Piggy Back? Are you really the same person who followed me to this timeline?" Eiko questioned, sounding a little happy at Kara's change of heart, She then took up the offer for a piggy back. "They're upstairs, third box-seats on the left."

Kara and Eiko headed off towards the Seras's seating area.

Eiko appeared to be confused by what Kara had done earlier. Eiko had sunk into the hug from earlier andhad reminded Kara that she needed to listen to things. This time instead of rushing in while her sudden change was indeed strange. It was something that really needed to happen. Kara then learned that everyone in this timeline seemed to be okay with her and might even call her friend.

"The other me did all that?" Kara said in a surprised tone.

Of the orderals Kara next learned that Rainsewind and Wellstone were getting along well. And that she needed to once more see how things were to get the true meaning. Kara had wanted to ask more about the ordeals and only asked one more question. "What about the Ravenclaws against the Seras do they still hate each other?" Kara asked. What next she learned took her completely by surprise. When she had looked over the card thinking she was still linked with Holly Kara found out she was now linked to Haley instead. She didn't really understand how that could of happened. Was it always like this in this timeline or could something else had caused it.

The last thing was with Nicholas who when Kara had tried to use the ring on him. It didn't seem to work more like he knew what was going on as. Kara saw on a monitor him turn his head for a moment. How could Nicholas know about the ring just what was going on here Kara moved along. And listened to the rest of what Eiko had said to her.

"I have a chance to make things right again I want to take things slowly and work towards making things how I want them." Kara then hurried up the stairs to where the Seras were in the third section.

Kara asked about the 'other' her.

"That's right. You see, when we go back in time this way, we're not returning to the same timeline we left. Instead, we're moving over to a parallel existence. You're familiar with parallel dimensions, right? Think of it this way: When we go back in time like this, we're moving over to another existence where we're present. As two of the same people can't existence in the same dimension without causing a Time Compression leading to a Temporal Collapse, people 'take over' their incarnation in this other existence, keeping all their own memories but gradually absorb the memories from their version in that dimension. This process may take a little while, so it can be very disorientating if you didn't die before taking over your other self. Side effects of that may lead to nausea, vomiting, migraines and, possibly, Resurrection Sickness, which is a much more severe case of the previous side effects." Eiko explained as they headed up towards the box seats. As they passed by the toilets at the bottom of the stairs, Erys suddenly materialised herself into existence. Unlike her usual form, she was now in the child-like one she carried during the events of the previous ending.

"Gonna puke, gotta run!" Erys quickly blurted out as she charged into the toilets looking extremely pale. Eiko just sighed and shook her head.

"That's Resurrection Sickness for you." She added in. "She'll be better in a few hours."

"Ravenclaws and Seras are never going to exist peacefully together." Eiko continued her previous explanation. "They're at a Stalemate right now, but neither side is willing to call a truce. They haven't tried anything too serious yet, to my knowledge, but it may only be a matter of time."

The pair eventually reached the upper level and headed over to the location mentioned by Eiko. As expected, the Seras were present, with Kiki and Chloe as well. Also, there were two more people with them. A small girl in a black t-shirt and beige short shorts, with pink and white frilled socks and trainers, and a older looking girl dressed in a pastel green casual sundress.

The younger girl had short pale brown hair, which had a small star hairclip just peeking over the top of her head. She was gently bobbing from side to side as she looked over the edge of the balcony area into the arena below. An empty 500ml can of some popular energy drink was left on the arm of the chair she was likely sitting in.

The older girl had dark brown hair which stretched down to the middle of her back, with a expensive looking hairclip holding it in place so it didn't wave around. She looked to be fairly older than even Kiki, possible nearing her late teens. She had an air of refinement around her, but carried a welcoming aura, much like one would expect an older sister type figure to have. She was also looking over the balcony, potentially ensuring that the younger girl didn't fall over in her rather energetic state.

Kara learned about the other 'her'.

"I've heard of that sort of thing that there are many parallel dimensions out there. But it still sounds all rather confusing seeing as it's my first time going through something like this." The group passed by the restrooms and Erys appeared before rushing inside to take care of her sickness. "Hope she will be okay soon". they both moved on with Kara learning that her family was still at odds with the Seras she sighed at that but didn't ask anything more.

They arrived in the section and Kara saw that the Seras were there along with Kiki and Chloe. But why would Kiki be here as Kara remembered in the old timeline that Kiki had been at the cafe working. Kara then saw two other girls were with the group one was a small pale-brown haired girl and the other was and older girl. Kara let Eiko off her back and looked at the two girls. She had never seen the older girl before at all and tried to picture the younger girl. If she had seen her somewhere before but couldn't picture where.

Trying not to burst out running at seeing the Seras alive and well again especially Haley. Kara walked slowly forwards towards the group. "Hi, everyone sorry that I am late" Kara greeted everyone. She then turned to Eiko and went back to help her forward to sit down with everyone.

"You'll get used to it." Eiko finished just before the pair reached the seating area. Suppressing her urge to charge in and greet her sisters, Kara just headed in quite calmly and greeted them.

"You sure took your time in the bathroom." Haley sighed as Kara joined the group. "You've missed the best part!"

"Thought you'd decided to live there with how long you took." Lilly commented.

"Thankfully, this isn't in work hours, so your pay won't be docked. Try to be a little quicker next time." Kiki added in.

"I was just about to check on you." Holly replied. "You've been gone for ten minutes."

Wait...Did Holly just speak? Normally speak and not through her text to talk?! Was this one of the changes that Eiko mentioned? Had Holly not lost her voice in this timeline?

"No need to rush her, now. She's back, isn't she?" Chloe concluded. "Nicholas has just taken out the first three, leaving the last two standing. He's pretty amazing, isn't he?"

"C'mon, Big Bro! Finish them!" The younger girl called out, not noticing Kara had joined the group. She sounded very familiar. Could it be? No, not likely. She didn't sound condescending enough to be her, but, there's no denying her outward appearance. Her hair may be shorter, and her clothes might be more casual but could she be...?

The group greeted Kara and knew she had been gone for a while.

"I really had to go must have drink too much, what did I miss care to fill me in?" Kara asked. She turned over to Lilly, "you're not upset that I was gone for so long are you?" Kara asked Lilly before she heard Holly speak for the first time in a while. "That would of been kind of you Holly, but I am okay." Kara told her before hearing from Kiki.

"Sorry, but I can't rush having to go to the bathroom when I really needed to go." Kara answered. Chloe was the next to speak up she sounded happy and cheerful even. "I'm back and Nicholas is amazing I'd like to try out against him someday." Kara turned to watch the fight between Nicholas and the remaining group members before she heard the younger girl call out. As Kara looked at the girl she studied her for a minute she couldn't be who Kara thought she was she sounded very familiar.

"Nicole?" was the first name that popped into Kara's mind. She looked back at the fight and even shouted out for Nicholas. "Come on Nicholas you can do it!" Kara called out.

"You missed, like, the whole best part." Haley replied. "Everybody tried to blast him all at once, only to have their attacks reflected back at them, taking out nearly the entire group!"

"Why would I be? It's not like you left because you wanted to." Lilly answered. "You really need to cut back on the drink if it does that to you."

"At least you're back now, that's all that matters. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my new sister."

"I'm sure it'll be a good fight." Chloe happily answered, This was nothing like the depressed girl that Kara knew back in her old existence. She looked more alive now than she ever did before. She just radiated happiness. Something monumental must've happened in this timeline to bring her from a brink like that.

Kara watched the fight at hand. Nicholas was, indeed, far into the lead for victory. He didn't have a single scratch on him at all. The three downed group members also looked, surprisingly, unhurt. Granted, the melee fighter, who looked more like a roguish sort with her twin daggers, was completely naked, save for a long black trenchcoat that was draped over her, covering up her nudity. By the looks of that design, and the fact that Nicholas was without his coat, he must've put it on her to prevent prying eyes from getting their fill. She was kneeling on the floor sobbing away as she pulled the coat around her. All fight in her had been lost.

The ranged fighter was pinned to the floor by her own arrows, however, they seemed much stronger than one would expect from a basic bow. She couldn't pull them out, after all, which effectively took her out of the fight.

The defender of the group was also knocked on the floor unconscious. To take down such a heavily armoured foe, no doubt buffed as much as possible by the support, was no small feat. The only group members that remained were the Spellcaster and the Support, and they didn't look too confident in their success.

Taking a break from the action, Kara wanted to find out just who this small girl was, so she said the first name that popped to her mind, that being Nicole.

"Can't talk now, watching the fight." the girl answered. Considering she replied to that name, it must've been Nicole, even if she acted nothing like her past self. Being this close to her, Kara was also about to pick out the finer details of this girl's features.

She had deep brown eyes, very much like the Nicole Kara remembered. The front of her black t-shirt had a picture of three pink hearts across the middle and her shorts were held in place by a belt with a butterfly shaped buckle. She looked very well loved and cared for, yet it was evident that she was likely not this well off in the past. Kara couldn't quite place it, but Nicole in this world seemed to have her own share of troubles as well, which she likely won't want to go into detail about voluntarily.

Nicole's bobbing around got a little more pronounced, possibly due to the climax of the fight coming into play. Or, perhaps, down to that empty can of energy drink which she'd likely consumed very recently.

Kara turned her attention back to the fight just as Nicholas was about to deliver the closing act. His attention was focused on the spellcaster as he began to approach her, requesting her to surrender as he did so.

"You're the last two left. Surely you can see how this is going to end." Nicholas began, his tone even instead of intimidating, almost like he was offering advice rather than requesting a surrender. "I gotta say, you're quite good on your tactics. That burst at the start would've taken care of most single opponents, but, by now, you should know that I'm not just your average opponent.

"You've got good synergy. I can tell you've trained together a lot. Your positioning offers the most scope for you all to protect the most valuable member of your group. However, it's probably better to place your armoured members in front of the support, rather than someone who's equally as defenceless. You're quite good with your powers. I can tell you've worked on perfecting that attack you did .

"Even so, you went into this fight with little to no knowledge of your opponent, didn't you? If you'd researched, you would've known what I was capable of. That lack of forethought is extremely dangerous. You shouldn't just rush into a fight without learning what you're up against. It'll be better if you just forfeit now. I don't want to have to incapacitate you as well, like I did to your friends

"Knowing when to quit a losing battle is just as valorous as fighting to the end. It's pointless to stake your safety on a foregone conclusion."

The Spellcaster seemed to hesitate for a moment, but soon blasted of a rather impressive fireblast spell. It engulfed Nicholas, making it seem like it'd taken effect, but, when the smoke faded, he was still standing, untouched. The ground around him in a 10ft radius just as untouched as he was, unlike the ground outside of that zone, which looked very charred.

"I hate doing this." Nicholas sighed as he looked towards the Spellcaster once more. Something went off, but it was't clear what. However, the effects were very clear. The Spellcaster, and the Support behind her, took a very similar attack to what was tried against Nicholas, but this one looked faded and not as vibrant as the one which was cast against him. Despite how devastating the attack looked, the two targets were unharmed, but on the floor. The Spellcaster's hands were clutched against the folds of her skirt between her legs. She trembled on the spot a little before locking in place as the sand beneath her began to darken as a puddle formed from between her grip. The Fireblast repel must've crushed the barriers between her bladder and its exit, prompting a rather swift evacuation of its contents. "That's a wrap, can we get a clean-up in here?" Nicholas finished as the battle was declared his win.

"Did he use some form of shield or barrier to reflect the damage?" Kara asked to Haley. Who more or so was on speaking terms with Kara in this timeline from the little. Kara had heard from Haley it didn't appear that she seemed upset with her like in the old one. "I should take your advice to heart" Kara looked for a moment at Holly. "Nothing will happen to me as I'm not that reckless am i?" Kara asked.

She turned to look over at the battle to see that Nicholas was in good shape. While the other girls appeared to be not doing very well. Seeing as one girl appeared naked Kara moved her eyes away from that girl to look at the others. Who were fairly better off before looking over at Nicole. Who mentioned that she was busy watching the fight as Kara took in the details of Nicole's clothing she watched her bobbling around either from excitement or due to what she drank earlier. Kara hoped for the latter and promised to keep an eye on Nicole. As a means to help her out in case things took a turn for the worse.

Kara turned back to the fight to see Nicholas finish off the last two foes. Seeing as how one Kara had an accident girl felt her lewd side wanting to look longer. Plus with Nicole's own dancing around either from excitement or desperation. Wasn't helping matters either to take her mind off things Kara turned to the older girl.

"Have you been enjoying the battle?" Kara asked.

The masked girl from before watched as the battle came to an end it was soon time for her match.

Kara asked about what means Nicholas had used to reflect the attacks back at their source.

"Do you remember when he fought me?" Haley questioned. "It's some form of meta-magic thingie that's three or so spells combined to make a super powerful one!"

"The three spells are Backbiter, Repulsion and Osmose." Holly explained. "Osmose to absorb the spells cast, Backbiter to absorb the physical attacks and Repulsion to send them back to their source. Of course, he changes them to just illusions of their actual effects so he doesn't hurt his attackers too badly. In fact, all the pain they feel is an illusion which passes as soon as the effect ends. It's a really cool use of Magic. I wish I could do something like that."

Kara decided to try and communicate with the one person she'd not spoken to at all so far.

"Quite so." The older girl answered with a smile. Her voice sounded calming, almost as one would expect a stereotypical 'Older Sister' figure to sound. It was also clear, from her tone to the types of words she used, that she was from a notable family. As Kara was close, and because the girl had turned to face her now, Kara was able to glean more information about her.

She had deep emerald eyes and a silver chain around her neck, which was attached to a small pendant in the shape of a little door. It was, definitely, no ordinary pendant. On her left ring finger she had a beautiful sapphire inlaid ring. It didn't look like a typical choice of jewellery, and the finger she wore it on was also of imminent significance. It must've been an engagement ring to look that fancy and to be worn so noticeably on such a finger.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced before, have we?" The Older girl asked. "I'm Elle, Elle Wellstone, it's a pleasure to meet you."

That can't be right...can it?

Kara did indeed remember when Nichloas had fought Haley but that had been for bad reasons. "Yes, I remember when you fought him, that sounds like an awsome skill to have wish I had one of those types of spells." Kara listened next to what Holly described about the spells. "One best come prepared when facing something like that" Kara says. Holly mentioned wishing she had something like that. "If you'd like maybe some time I can help you try that out to create your own triple spell in one move?" Kara asked.

The Older girl was the next one to speak.

She appeared to have enjoyed the battle and as Kara looked her over her gaze. Traveled to the pendant and then the ring on the girl's finger. That was an engagement ring from the looks of things and the girl then introduced herself as Elle Wellstone. Wait a moment how could this be happening wasn't Elle suppose to be in a coma?

"I don't think we have yet, I'm Kara, Kara Ravenclaw or now Sera" Kara stated she took a seat next to Elle. She looked around for any signs of Eiko who she had forgotten about. "How long have you and Nicholas been engaged for?" Kara asked mentioning about the ring on Elle's finger. As she waited for an answer she looked back at the others. "What are the plans after here?" Kara asked not knowing what else was going on today.

After the mess had been cleared from the battlefield. The masked girl arrived taking her place within the middle of the arena. Kara looked over at the girl who appeared to be waiting for someone. As she watched the girl Kara was able to pick up and aura of calmness about the girl like she was perfectly aware of her surroundings and what was about to go on. Another strange thing was that Kara couldn't feel any magical energy coming from the girl. Which was rather odd did the girl have any magic at her command or was she good at hiding her magical abilites from others.

"Anyone know who this masked girl is?" Kara asked.

Kara introduced herself to Elle and then looked around to see if she could find Eiko. Eiko was still present but wasn't making herself a part of the current group at the very least. She remained outside of the viewing area. She probably didn't feel like reintroducing herself to the gathered group just yet.

Kara then asked a slightly personal question of Elle after noticing the ring on her finger.

"Oh, so the news has travelled, then." Elle answered, sounding a little surprised by Kara's blatant knowledge on such a matter which was likely not common knowledge. Not the specifics, at the very least.

There was a slight look exchanged between Elle and Chloe, before Elle gave an answer.

"For about three months now, but we're trying to keep it between just us for now, until we can get everything sorted." Elle explained. "We don't want the news travelling too much that it grabs the attention of reporters."

Even Eiko, who'd just been letting things play out, looked almost like she was about to come charging into the viewing area to ensure that Kara keeps her mouth shut on such matters. Thankfully, she'd managed to restrain herself and not make a scene, at least for now, though she's sure to see to it later.

Kara then asked what everyone's plans for later were. Kiki made sure she got her answer in first.

"Well, I know for a fact that you'll be working come half three." Kiki interjected. "Or have you forgotten that you're now employed?"

That, also, pretty much summed up what everyone else would be doing as well. They'll likely head to the Cafe when it opens. This arena visit was possibly a time kill until the cafe opened. After all, Chloe likely had appointments to keep with a certain pair of squirrels, if this world is like the last in that regard.

The next combatant entered the arena and Kara asked if anybody knew her. Everyone was just as clueless as she was.

"Did one of you kids leave someone behind?" Nicholas questioned as he arrived in the viewing area. "You're probably gonna want to take her back home. She was staggering up the stairs."

Entering behind Nicholas was a rather unwell looking Erys. She looked like she was about to fall over any minute now. This 'Resurrection Sickness' seemed a lot worse than Eiko had made it out to be, or perhaps Erys just weren't handling it that well.

"I'll be...fine." Erys interrupted. "I just need a little...lie down..."

Elle was surprised by what Kara had just said about the ring. And knew once again she had gotten herself into trouble. "I'm sorry for saying something I shouldn't have mentioned," Kara said to Elle not really knowing how to handle the problem and making a total ass of herself if things went south, No one knew who the masked girl was and Kiki soon spoke up about work.

"I know I've got to work."

Nicholas soon arrived moments later and asked if someone had forgotten something. As coming from behind him was Erys Kara quickly went over to where Erys was. "Here let me help you, and I did she's my friend." Kara quickly told Nicholas and the group not really believing that they would be able to see her which was rather strange.

"Is there anywhere we can lay her down?" Kara asked. She then looked over at Nicholas "that was in impressive showing there. Care to try your hand against me sometime in a friendly one on one?" Kara asked.

In the meantime, the masked warrior's opponent soon arrived. Her foe was a single male gentleman his black hair goes down just past his ears and his red and golden eyes seem to have the ability to stare into a person's soul. His tanned skin shows that he has spent countless hours out in the sun, mainly due to training. He often states that he has undergone physical conditioning in the past though it is never stated what it was for; some assume that it was for when he discovered his magic and began to strengthen his body. He is surprisingly tall and has a well toned yet lean physique, being defined by his six pack underneath his attire. When it come to clothing, he is often seen wearing a crimson-red overcoat jacket with a symbol mark logo on the backside. Underneath the jacket is a white shirt with strap ropes tuck tight and underneath that was a darken-violet shirt; which doesn't cover an open area of his stomach seen as well as an upper top of his chest. He has a little necklace tied around his neck a few ties as something dangles in front. Wears dark grey-purple pants with turquoise linings on the outside side areas, and wears brown shoes.

Behind her mask, the girl smiled to herself as this was going to be an enjoyable battle. Slowly she pulled both her swords from their sheaths both swords are made of high-quality steel, measuring about four feet long not including the sword had was a white blade with a black hilt, guard, and pommel. While the other was a black blade with a white hilt and pommel. The girl stood her ground waiting for her foe to make a move. When he didn't the masked girl ran forward towards him at amazing speed only then did her foe make a move unleashed a blast of fire at her when it came near her she spun. Her swords around in a figure-eight pattern deflecting the blast of fire to the sides.

Once again she charged forward only when she got into range did she make her move. Unleashing a series of sword swings and slices. That moved with such speed that surely they would hit their mark but each one missed. As the man dodged them all moving much faster then the girl brought them to him. Once more he made an attack slamming his fist into the ground unleashing torrents of flames shooting upwards. With a snap of his fingers, the flames seemed to take on a will of their own and shot towards the girl who dodged them. With an art and grace like that of a dancer, each dodge was well timed. It was almost like the girl knew what her foe was doing before he even knew it himself. As she cart-wheeled out of the way of the flames she sprang forward jumping at the man with both blades brought down at his shoulders. Grinning he covered his arms in golden flames and thrust it forward just as the girl landed at him. His fist thrust through her chest only to suddenly gasp in surprise as the girl's form vanished.

Once she realised that she probably said a little too much, Kara quickly apologised. This just changed the direction of blame to making Elle feel like she was the one who needed to apologise.

"Oh, no need to apologise." Elle quickly threw in. "It's okay that you know, just try and keep it between the people here, okay? Not even your sisters know the full details."

Judging by her response, Elle likely wouldn't hold it against Kara, however, others may not be as forgiving, so it was better to be cautious.

"Good of you to remember. After all, you begged for the job, so you better be serious about it." Kiki answered. "I won't have any halfhearted slacking over something you really wanted."

When Nicholas, with Erys in tow, arrived in the seating area, Kara quickly went to check on Erys and help her get to somewhere where she could lie down. Kara took responsibility for the abandoned Erys.

"It's not nice to ditch your buddies when they're in the can." Nicholas lectured Kara, however, he wasn't harsh in any way. "Sure, she might've been puking her guts up in there, but you shouldn't leave her behind because of that."

Kara asked if there was anywhere where Erys could lie down in this particular place.

"Poor girl." Elle commented, concerned for the new arrival. "It might not be the best alternative, but the seats here are pretty much benches, so she could lie down on them for a bit."

"Should I call a doctor?" Chloe asked, also worried about Erys. "We don't really have a pillow for her, but I think my blazer will suffice, at least a little."

True to her suggestion, Chloe took off her school blazer, emptied out the pockets and folded it up into a makeshift pillow, which she placed on one of the empty seats.

"Will she be okay?" Nicole chimed in as she bounced a little from foot to foot. Her actions were starting to look less like hyperactivity, and more like neglect. Was it just childish stubbornness, or something else?

The other present all tried to ensure that Erys got the attention she needed, including Haley, who also seemed more concerned over why Erys was visible to everyone,. and not just her. Once Erys was all settled in, Kara complimented Nicholas' combat prowess and proposed a friendly duel with him.

"You did watch the battle completely, didn't you?" Nicholas questioned, a little taken aback by Kara's proposal. "You do know what I'm capable of?"

"He'll beat you in three seconds." Nicole cut in, bragging on behalf of Nicholas. "No one can beat Big Bro."

Nicholas' attention turned to Nicole as her 'hyperactivity' was starting to go into legs-crossing and secret holding.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere right about now?" Nicholas asked the bouncy minor.

"Huh?" Nicole responded, not quite getting the subtlety. "Should I?"

Sensing that this was not territory he should be voluntarily entering, Nicholas exchanged glances with Chloe. Words were not needed, it seemed, as Chloe caught on to what was requested.

"I'm gonna go use the Girl's room." Chloe announced to the others as she got up off her seat. "Can you fill me in on what I miss?"

The others agreed to do so, and Nicole gave a longing look at the exit to the viewing area as she crossed her legs a little tighter. Thankfully, Chloe caught on pretty quickly and went over to Nicole.

"You wanna come as well? You're looking a little too bouncy, even for you." Chloe gently asked Nicole as she crouched down to be eye level with the small girl.

"I-I guess I could." Nicole answered, looking down a little as a small blush formed on her face. "B-but it's not like I really need to!"

"That's good enough for me." Chloe smiled back as she stood up and took Nicole's left hand in her right hand. "Let's try not to miss too much of the fight, 'kay?"

On that note, both Nicole and Chloe left the viewing area and headed down the stairs.

"What do I keep telling her?" Nicholas sighed quietly as he went over to the balcony to watch the two new combatants trade blows.

"I promise sometimes I tend to say things before I truly think on them. So no need to apologize. I promise to take things to heart and not do that again." Kara told Elle with a smile. Kiki was the next to speak up saying that Kara had begged for the job which she knew she had not done so more like agreed to work there. "Could I have really begged for this job in this new timeline?" Kara thought. She nodded at what Kiki had said: "you need not worry about that I know what is expected of me and I will do my share."

As Kara checked on Erys she whispered something to her. "How can they all see you?" Kara said softly so only Erys could hear then turned back to Nicholas. "I should have waited for her but I wanted to get back here as soon as possible. I didn't think she would end up this sick maybe it was something she ate?" Kara said knowing the full reason of why Erys was truly sick as she was.

Kara saw Nicole's bouncing around and knew that she needed to use the restroom. While she wanted to watch and hoped Nicole wet herself now wasn't the time for lewd acts. Erys needed help and Kara made sure to help her out by gently laying her down with her head on Kara's lap and using Chloe's blazer as a pillow.

"I watched most of the battle and it got me excited you've got some pretty amazing powers. While I only know a little of what you can do I find the thought of learning more about your powers and exciting challenge. I could say that I might even surprise you with what I can do myself?" Kara said.

The two fighters in the ring kept going at it.

The girl suddenly reappeared behind the male having used a fancy after-image technique. By moving so fast that her appearance had blurred out an she had remained unharmed she brought one of her blades down at the man's back cutting across his back. Drawing blood the splattered on the ground she jumped away having got in a lucky strike. As the male brought his hands together gathering flames. The girl quickly sheathed one of her swords and pulled out a small knife she ran again at him. Only to jump over him and toss the knife into the person's shadow. The male soon found himself unable to move his body at all the flames in his hands fading away.

"What did you do to me?" He asked being annoyed that he couldn't move but was still able to speak. "Oh, just a little trick that I find rather useful when facing tough challenges like yourself." She said.

Kara and Elle came to an agreement with the information leak. Afterwards, Kara puzzled over the terminology Kiki used to describe Kara's want for employment at Cafe Kira.

"You catch on fast. I like that." Kiki complimented Kara with a smile.

While Kara was transporting Erys to her temporary resting area, she questioned just how everybody could see her.

"Not sure. Think this Sickness is messing with me a little more than just physically." Erys answered. "Don't know why I'm in this form either. You've seen my usual one. I can't seem to change out of it, for some reason."

Kara tried to bluff her way through Erys's condition.

"Whatever." Nicholas shrugged dismissively. "Just don't do it again."

"This doesn't seem like normal sickness." Elle summarised. "I'm not sure why, but I think it's not natural in its composition. She's not got the other symptoms of usual food-related illnesses. Anyway, let's hope she gets better soon, otherwise we may need to call in professional help."

Once Erys was resting on Kara's lap, the conversation on battle propositions continued.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Nicholas replied. "It kind of kills the fun in battles now, as I don't really need to do much. People, however, keep challenging me only to leave in defeat. Sure enough, I've got a following of 'fans', but that's just because of my power. Before that, I was just another number on the charter.

"You can go ahead and try your hand at it, but not today. Maybe another time. Read up a bit more on my past battles. I don't want you blindly going in like that group did earlier, that'll just be an insult after seeing them beaten in seconds."

The combat between the two in the area was reaching a pinnacle. The dual-bladed girl had just gained the upper hand over her opponent, but things could turn at any moment.

Kara returned the smile and then asked Kiki a question. "Just aheads up but am I working under anyone today and what section would I be helping out in?" Kara asked.

Erys didn't know what she was in her current form or why people could see her. "If things get out of hand I'll say you are my friend from out of town." Kara told her through their linked minds. She looked over at Haley and for a moment studied if anything appeared different with her she also looked at her hand. The one that had gotten the mark on it from earlier she wondered if she was feeling that strange feeling from before.

"I hope she will be okay I don't want my friend here getting any worse."

Nicholas spoke up.

"I wasn't asking about today anyway I haven't got the time. But i will study up on your past battles and a word of advice I think you should do the same for me as well." Kara then mentioned for him to sit down. "I don't think it's wrong to have a fan club or a following of fans maybe it's due to other reasons like being cute or something?"

The girl moved forward having gained the upper hand she sheathed her. Other sword and quickly did a round-house kick to knock her foe out who fell to the ground. The girl then left the arena as a short time later the man woke up and did the same.

Kara asked about her work for the day.

"For the first half, you'll be pleased to know that you're working under Mia, with Bryn as well, as you learn about the in-depth stuff related to your official role. Normally, it'll be induction, but you already went through that in your trial period. After break time, you'll move over to working under Annmarie for one of your assigned colours. You fit mostly into Purple than the others, so it's best to start with what you're good at. " Kiki explained. "Today's the first day you're officially on the books, so don't get too over familiar with your mentors, okay? You patted Annmarie to sleep yesterday, so don't do it again. Not to mention walking in on Mia changing, Bryn using the toilet, Mary cleaning up after an accident and Tama doing the same. You've got quite the record of perv history. You claim it to be innocent mistakes, and they believe you, but I know you got a kick out of it each time."

Kara suggested a cover story for Erys, but she didn't believe it was needed.

"They're not suspicious in the slightest. I don't think it'll be needed, After all, they haven't asked about me aside from this damn Resurrection Sickness. I don't think they care where I'm from so long as I don't cause trouble for them."

Kara looked over at Haley and then down to the mark on her hand. The mark itself could faintly be seen on the surface of her skin, near imperceptible unless it was being looked for. Haley didn't appear any different from normal. She was stable, for now, possibly because her mood was even and not skewed from the normal. Maybe her change was linked to her mood? As long as she doesn't experience a strong surge of a particular emotion, perhaps her change will not occur? It would be best to ensure that she's not upset, unless this theory was to be tested.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'm dying here." Erys quietly answered. " I just need a little rest and something tasty to drink and I should all blow over, I hope."

Kara replied to the potential duel's preparation.

"You've not done much fighting in the past few months, at least not in public, so there's not a lot to go off." Nicholas confirmed. " I doubt the reason is down to anything but my rise in power. Before all of this, I was just another number on the charter, as I said before. As soon as they noticed a change in my abilities, that's when the 'fans' started popping up."

"... you sounded like a fire hydrant turned full blast. It was soooo cute!" Chloe giggled as she returned to the viewing area with a blushing Nicole. "It's bad for your health to let it get to that. I don't want anything happening to my Lil' Sis."

"I already said it wasn't like that." Nicole protested, fooling nobody. "You were just...hearing another toilet flushing, or the tap running o-or something!"

Kara learned about her day at work.

"What is my official role?" Kara asked not really sure on just what that was. She had been used to working with Annmarie so working under a Purple apron shouldn't be that hard. She also learned about how she had more than one assigned color. "What would my other colors be?" Kara added. Right before Kiki listed various things that Kara had done at work which she knew she didn't do expect pat, Annmarie. "They were just honest mistakes those things could have happened to anyone, like what about yourself have you ever walked in on Ryu changing?"Kara asked.

Erys spoke up.

"What about Haley do you get anything off of her does she have the mark. On her hand, like I do has she even made contact with you yet?"

Haley looked the same as before she seemed stable for now. But who was to say what was really going through that mind of hers. "Want to hold my hand on the way to work?" Kara asked then turned to address everyone else. "The offer goes for everyone too," Kara asked.

Nicholas then spoke up.

"That's not true," Kara thought as she had been fighting these last couple of weeks. "So, then what have I been doing these last few months just hanging out with everyone?"

Chloe and Nicole returned talking about what went on in the bathroom. Kara listened for a short while then said something. "I think that talk would be better suited for other times" Kara gave Erys a pat on the head before gently moving her aside and getting up. "Since I believe we are done here we should be heading to work that is Kiki and me?"

Kara asked about her official role at Cafe Kira.

"You didn't get that from the time you were volunteering?!" Kiki questioned in amazement. "Oh, yeah, forgot that we gotta take it slow. Anyways, your role at the Cafe is, at its core, Waitressing. Like is always the case in the service industry, you need to provide Service with a dazzling smile. You'll be serving customers, laying on the charms and then, for the finisher, loosening their lips and getting them to divulge important information based on the 'Topic' of the day. Of course, it should go without saying that you need to do it as discreetly as possible. We don't want our true purpose being revealed so easily. The rest you can learn from the others with Bryn."

Kara then asked about what colours she was given aside from purple.

"You're one of our 'Four Flavours', like Bryn is. Your personality is just so skewed that you can't just neatly fit into one Colour, so you've been given three, like Bryn. You are Purple, Navy Blue and Pink. We can't just ignore how huge an ego you have, so that won over your 'Adult' flavours. Naturally, when you're old enough, Navy Blue and Pink will be swapped out for Red and Sky Blue, you Sadomasochist, you. Not a graceful colour to be filed in, though, so don't go bragging about that." Kiki explained. Kara then bought up a hasty retort for her alleged perverse behaviour, using Ryu as ammo against Kiki. This certainly caused her to falter a little and turn a visible shade of pink, but not nearly as much as it did in the last timeline. That trick may not work in this New World. "W-well, that's beside the point! We're not talking about my cock-ups, we're talking about yours! You did all of those things, and now you're trying to brush them off? You've sullied four innocent maidens!"

"Could've been worse." Nicholas interjected. "At least it was a girl walking in on another girl. It's not like she hasn't seen the female body every day of her life. Something I've got to get used to as well."

"My Mistress is the stand-in Empress, she doesn't get marked like produce. She bestows the Mark on her subjects. I can sense her in the network, so we have made contact at some point in this world, though I can't tell when, or how. This malady is weakening my powers a good deal."

Kara offered hand holding to all the people gathered. As would be expected of a group of just friends, it was not likely to be taken up outside of the Sister circle. Holly already had a hand to hold with Lilly, as Kara knew somewhere in her mind, possibly from her previous incarnation in this World. Bits and pieces of the past Kara's existence was starting to filter into present Kara's mind, but it may take a good deal more time to process properly, so that left just Haley, who didn't object.

Kara questioned about her actions in the past few months.

"Beats me." Nicholas shrugged. "You've never told me, and I'm not likely to ask for it. I don't really care what other people do in their spare time so long as it doesn't affect me. I just know what's happened in the Public Eye. For all I know, you could've been picking fights with everyone who so much as looked at you in a way you didn't like."

Nicole and Chloe returned, prompting Kara to comment on the conversation they were having in regards to toilet events.

"Oh, yeah, we've got one boy among all these adorable girls. He's a real Harem King!" Chloe swiftly turned the joke on someone else. "Was he imagining it in his head?" she added on in a seductive way.

"Too young." Nicholas rebuffed the taunt, seemingly used to such suggestive talk. "That goes for both of you."

"Awwwwwww, boooorrriiinnnng." Chloe whined. "You're too stiff in personality when you should be stiff elsewhere with all these cuties around you."

Thankfully, Kara's rapid change of subject bought some maturity back to this decline in morals.

"Guess we'd better go." Nicholas agreed to Kara's save from degeneration.

"Carry me." Erys cut in, directing her statement at Kara. "I'm too ill to walk."

Kara had gotten that in the old world but didn't know were running with work in this one so she said nothing at first and then spoke up again. "Shouldn't be too hard to handle but watching others first should help be develop ways I can do so myself." Kiki then told Kara she was one of the 'Four Flavours' of the month just like Byrn was this was news to Kara. Who had only thought she was a 'Purple' but learned she was also a Navy Blue and a Pink and once she was older. Would move into the Red and Sky Blue areas. "I'm sure Eve will enjoy working with me" Kara sighed knowing of their past encounters. "Who will I be working under in Navy Blue, does she have a name is she cute?" Kara asked. After saying that a blush formed on her cheeks. She shook her head to rid herself of it but when Kiki brought. Up what she had done with the four girls the blush returned.

"I didn't mean to do those things and I didn't sully them" Kara countered.

Before things went on further Nicholas spoke up and so did Erys.

"We need to find out when that happened, I don't really know what Haley. Is going to think when she learns that I've also made a contract with you. Will she be happy or disappointed, anyway we can worry about that when you are better."

None of the others wanted to hold her hand and neither did Holly. Which seemed rather strange to Kara this left only Haley who had not said anything. Memories from the past Kara started to enter her mind this she couldn't make out what they were just yet. "Anything on your mind?" Kara asked Haley who had been quiet for a while now.

Nicholas spoke up again.

"Well, anyway my offer is still out there I'll let you think on it more. Plus why does Nicole call you big bro are you two related?" Kara asked. Nicole and Chloe spoke about how Nicholas was a Harem King,

"No, thanks, this is one girl who isn't a part of that deal if you'd like you can be apart of my Harem?"

Everyone got up and started to head out of the arena and Erys wished to be carried. Kara went over and picked her up giving her a piggie back ride much like she had done. Eiko earlier when they had arrived as they walked she used her left hand to hold Erys and her right hand was free. For Haley to take if she so wished to do it.

Kara didn't seem too pleased with working under Eve for her Pink Induction.

"Well, that's not good. Eve's interested in seeing what you're capable of. Although, it wouldn't be wise to shine too much, as she's not very accepting of people who 'convert' her customers." Kiki answered. Kara then asked a very stupid question in relation to names.. "Of course the Navy Blue Poster girl has a name! Did you hit your head in the toilet, or something?! You've been at the Cafe for over a week, so you should know people's names by now! Anyway, her name is Olivia, and I'll leave you to decide if she's cute or not."

Kiki was about to continue lecturing Kara about her perversion when Nicholas interrupted with a very valid point. This left Kara the freedom to contact Erys once more.

"Who's to say she doesn't already know in this World? It'll be kind of hard not to find you in the Network with her position as Stand-in Empress. She's near the pinnacle of the network, able to sense and see all of what her subjects are doing when she wishes to. She's second to me, and third to another. Why not ask her yourself? It's best to hear it from the source."

Kara decided to prompt Haley to chip in in the conversation, considering she hasn't said much at all since they regrouped. The sudden question took her by surprise a little.

"Oh! Um, no. Nothing's really on my mind. I'm just wondering if you'll still be up to watch my spar with Holly tomorrow morning. You've been out of it since coming back from the toilet." Haley replied. Next, she did something very unlike the old Haley would've done. She stood on one of the benches, pulled Kara a little closer, pushed up her fringe and placed her forehead against Kara's. "Your face is a little red and you've got a slight fever. Are you really sure you're okay?" After the rather strange temperature check, Haley hopped down off the bench. "Also, we want to do a mock fight in preparation for the coming tournament tomorrow lunch, but we can't exactly do it with only three people. Are you free to help out then? We need to get as much practice in as possible. I want to beat Nicholas in our rematch!"

Kara then asked about Nicholas's relationship with Nicole.

"It's a long story, so it'll have to wait until we get to the cafe." He informed Kara. "She's been calling me that for a lot longer that I'd comfortable with."

"I call you Big Bro 'cause you're my big bro!" Nicole interjected, pouting slightly.

"Whatever you say, half pint."

Kara proposed that Chloe could join her harem.

"Everybody knows girls can't have harems." Chloe retorted, like it was common knowledge. "Having a lock opened by any key is a pretty poor lock, whereas a key which can open any lock is the best key ever."

"Enough of the innuendos, you horny preteen." Nicholas cut in. "We've got young kids with us and you're going to pollute their minds."

"What's this about locks and keys?" Nicole questioned innocently.

"You'll learn about them when you're older." Elle swiftly answered before Chloe could get a word in. "For now, the only keys you need to know about are the ones on computers and the ones to houses and boxes."

Before the conversations could get any more adult, Kara lead the groups out of the Coliseum and began on their way to the Cafe. It didn't take long to get their, with Erys complaining about Kara's bouncy walking style, and the fact that her back wasn't soft at all, and Haley holding Kara's hand the whole way. Once they reached Cafe Kira, Kara noticed a vibrant wine red polo-shirt, and a cross-checked red, black and pale red skirt. Only one school Kara knew had such a garish uniform, and the girl wearing it was gazing longingly at the display of cream cakes in the window of the cafe.

Before the group had left the arena everyone had a chance to speak with Kara. Kiki told her that Eve was looking forward to working with her just to see how she does. While also telling her that she had worked at the cafe for over a week and the Navy Blue girl's name was Olivia Kara just remained silent and only said these words. "Sorry I forgot" then Erys spoke about about just asking Haley. If she knew that Kara was apart of their network or not as Kara looked over at Haley she thought about asking that question. But didn't at the moment she needed to know more before revealing something she wasn't sure if Haley would like or not.

In a rather different move Haley spoke to Kara again saying that she was worried if. Kara would miss her sparing match with Holly the next morning. Before getting up and standing on the bench she then pressed her forehead against Kara's sayng that Kara was red in the face and had a slight fever. "I'm okay, I just need a little rest and I should be fine, I'll make sure to be there to watch your match with Holly I'll be cheering for you." Kara told her. That was before Kara wrapped her arms around Haley and hugged her. Not wanting to let her go having missed the closeness they had once shared. Kara longed to do more with Haley but soon let go as she jumped back down and asked if Kara would help out in a training match tomorrow with Holly and Lilly.

"I'll be happy to you out and the others as well perhaps we can form a team. Or battle each other I'm still itching for a win against you. If you really want to learn more for the upcoming tournament and your rematch with Nicholas. I'll be glad to teach you if you'd want me to?" Kara asked.

Kara had learned from Chloe that girl's didn't have harems but didn't believe that. There was a couple of girl's that Kara liked and wanted them to like her back. But she didn't say anything back to Chloe and during the walk to the Cafe clearly enjoyed holding Haley's hand. Though Erys' complaining didn't help matters. Kara was happy she had something she had missed for so long and didn't want this to end she felt like she was in dream. And any moment she'd wake up which she didn't want to do.

"Haley would you like to spend the night in my room tonight, there's something I'd like to show you. We can also have a fun pillow fight. eat snacks and play video games?" Kara asked. It was right then that Kara saw a familiar person standing in front of the cafe looking at the cakes in the window. Kara knew who the person was it was Mikan as she wore an outfit like that. As they approched her Kara was the first to call out to the girl. "Those cakes are very good you should try one, why not come inside and join us?" Kara asked her.

While still at the arena, Kara confirmed that she'll be present for the twins' sparring match the following morning, and that her current feverish condition (which was likely caused by how close Haley was getting to her) would be better after a little rest. Haley was happy with the answer she was given, and a little surprised by the sudden hug, though she did not pull away from it. Afterwards, Kara proposed the idea that she'd be willing to fight either with or against Haley in their practice match the following afternoon. Haley explained that the original idea was to go through each possible pair so a better judgement could be made on who fights better together so pairing will be much more synergistic so they'd all have an equal chance of winning.

The group headed off towards the Cafe before Chloe could bring the tone down even more with light perversion. Before arrival at their destination, Kara asked Haley if she'd be willing to spend the night together so they could do something, which Kara wasn't too clear about.

"I don't mind, though Holly might have to spend the night with Lilly if that happened. She shouldn't be against that idea." Haley answered. "But, I wanna know a little more about what you're gonna show me. If it's something scary, I'd rather not be shown it."

Noticing the lost kitten in a red polo-shirt at the window to the Cafe, Kara, like any good employee would do, did a little advertisement for the cakes in the window. It didn't take much convincing before Mikan was looking at Kara with a pleading gaze.

"I'd love to, but I spent all my pocket money for this week." Mikan pouted. "And I can't ask for a advance on it 'cos my parents say I gotta budget better."

"If I'm treating this bunch, I don't think one more person's going to break the bank any more than it already has been." Nicholas sighed. "The more the merrier, or whatever they say."

Mikan's eyes positively lit up at the suggestion.

"Really?!" She gasped in delight. "I can really have some?!"

"Just don't order out the whole bakery. I'm not paying for it if that's what you do." Nicholas answered. "Also, if I left you without offering some help, I'd hear it from the girls later, so they're the ones you should be thanking."

Mikan was overjoyed by the offer and nearly pounced on Nicholas with a tight hug before restraining herself.

"You guys are the best!" She cheerfully concluded.

Gaining one more person to their little band, Kara's group headed into the cafe to find that...

...it was much busier than expected for a place which should've opened a little over ten minutes ago.

Leigh was soloing the cash register while all the other workers were rushing around at the near full house that the Cafe was at the moment. There was only a few tables empty, and not a single worker was idling.

Doing a quick cursory glance over the cafe while Kiki was losing it over how busy it was, Kara noticed that Bryn was standing quite close to the toilets looking a little hard pressed. She was obviously in need of a break, but she had one customer who just wouldn't let her go. Her legs couldn't possibly be crossed any tighter than they already were.

The group with Kara, sans Kiki, headed over to an empty pair of tables near the middle of the room. Nicholas moved the two medium sized tables together to create a big enough seating area for everybody present. Kiki, on the other hand, rushed over to Leigh and was grilling her on why the place was so stupidly busy.

Turning her attention back to the bursting Bryn, Kara noticed that a girl she hadn't seen before was just about to relive Bryn, in more ways than one.

This young girl looked around thirteen years of age and had light brown hair tied in a pair of twintails. Her brilliant blue eyes looked incredibly enticing, like they'd drawn anyone they gazed upon into a world of euphoria. Her apron was very different from all the other staff members, to the point of Bryn's apron. It was a tricolour one, those colours being Pink, Green and Brown, and had its multiple colours styled into the shapes of little hearts all over her apron, very similar to Bryn's diamond print apron. If Kiki's information was anything to go off, this newcomer must be one of the four new Flavours that were being introduced, making it the second of the present three, Kara included. It didn't take the power of Kara's ring to discover that this girl was practically oozing Charisma and adorableness to a level previously unseen. In the Ring's stat terms, she'd likely be around 130 in its measurements. It was near impossible for Kara to draw her eyes away from this angelic girl.

The girl and the customer conversed for a little over a moment before the customer left Bryn to her much needed freedom and returned to their seat. The young girl then turned towards Kara beamed an adorable smile and then came gleefully heading over. Once she'd reached just a few feet away, she practically pounced on Kara and gave her a huge hug. Being this close to her, and as they were currently locked in a hug, it was evident that this girl was every bit as sweet as she looked, down to even the faint scent of what fabric conditioner, shampoo and body wash she used.

"Good to see you, Big Sis!" The girl greeted Kara, her voice sweet and melodic. The girl then pulled away from Kara and stood in front of her, giving a mock salute. "It's all a-okay on the floor. Looking forward to you coming out here and helping out! See you soon~!"

The girl then waved her hand in goodbye and skipped back over to the customer she'd taken off Bryn's hands. Despite freely offering her assistance, Kara's trained eyes in this regard could summarise, taking into account the tenseness of her body when stationary, to the fluidity of her movements, that she was also likely at the point where any normal person would visit the facilities the Cafe had

Puzzling over the new addition, something sparked to the front of Kara's mind. A memory, but not one of her own, at least not this incarnation's of her. Perhaps from before she took over?

The memory was that of a poster over the completed Karaoke stage in the Cafe. There were four frames above the Karaoke stage, but only two of them had posters in. The first was a photo of a blushing Bryn, who looked to be trying to look away from the camera, but forcing herself to look at it. Beneath it were the words, in bold tricolour writing (the colours being Teal, Yellow and Brown) 'Bryn's Teal Tantrum'. There was some more text beneath the title, but it wasn't legible at present.

The next picture was of the very same girl who greeted Kara. The second of the Four Flavours. She was posed in a cutesy way, looking directly at the camera with an adorable smile on her face. Beneath the picture was similar tricolour bold text like the one beneath Bryn's, but this one was done in the colours on the girl's apron,. those being Pink, Green and Brown. The text read:''Rya's Precocious Pink.'

Could Kara's picture be required in the next empty frame?

Left with little more than a name to go off, if that's what the memory was linked to, it was now time for Kara to get ready for work as well.

Haley appeared happy with Kara's answers and she knew she had to keep them. She didn't want to upset Haley at all as things might end up how they once were and Kara wished for that not to happen again. She listened as Haley explained more on the reasons behind the battle tomorrow and wondered what it would be like to battle Lilly and Holly. Would Holly still be scared of her for trying to kill her and what about Lilly Kara didn't know what to expect. Haley also seemed to expect spending the night with her but they would need to tell Lilly and Holly but Haley also wished to know about more of what she had planned to show her.

"It's nothing scary it's something that will allow you to understand me more. Along with hopefully something you're willing to expect all will become clear later on tonight I promise you that."

Mikan turned to face Kara with a pleading look in her eye as she explained. She wanted to taste the food but didn't have the money to do so right now because she was broke. Kara was about to say something when Nicholas spoke up. He offered to buy Mikan some of the food and then Mikan got all happy and hugged him. Kara felt hurt on the inside as she was planning on buying Mikan something to eat. She looked over at the girl and wanted to be close to her much like she was with Haley. Having put Erys down Kara was about to offer her free hand to Mikan to hold when they entered into the cafe that appeared much busier then Kara had ever seen it.

Everyone appeared to be busy and Kiki left to speak with Leigh. Kara's group sat down at a table and Kara soon noticed Byrn. Standing near the toilets she clearly needed to use them from the way she was standing. But a customer was busy talking with her Kara's desires started to slowly build within her as she watched Byrn hoping the poor girl would have an accident. Kara then saw another girl she had never seen before Kara was drawn to the girls blue eyes and stared at her. Shaking her head she watched as the girl spoke to the customer and then Bryn left to use the restroom which caused Kara to pout. The girl also appeared to be dressed just like Bryn was but with a different apron color. Kara tried to look away from the girl but couldn't take her eyes off her. As she was far too cute and adorable the more she gazed on the beauty the more lewd thoughts started to travel through her mind. At seeing the girl in lewd situations this wasn't the time for such fantasy. But Kara couldn't help it she was about to try and picture what sort of panties the girl wore when she was jumped upon and hugged.

Kara wasn't sure or knew what was going on she didn't know this girl at all. But she returned the hug to be nice the girl pulled away before saying everything on the floor was okay. "Who are y..." Kara didn't get to finish as the girl headed off. To make matters worse Kara saw that she too needed to use the restroom. And Kara couldn't help but picture the girl bursting and having an accident. Kara started to blush at the thought before a memory flashed in her mind. She put a hand against her head she was confused again with what was going on. She needed to speak with Eiko she looked around trying to find the girl. As the memory played out in her mind. Her gaze was drawn to the karakoe stage where she saw a poster with four pictures only two of them were filled one was of Byrn and the other of the girl whose named appeared to be Rya.

Not knowing what to make of it Kara soon found it was time to get to work. She got up from the table and went over to each of her new sisters giving them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back on breaktime if I can." Kara told them she looked over at Mikan "if you want can we chat later?" Kara asked. Before looking at the rest of the group "Nicholas I leave these girl's in your hands now don't try to add anymore of the girl's here at work to your harem." Kara joked. Before waving goodbye to her friends and heading towards the backroom to get changed and ready for work.

Still a little confused from her meeting with the over-eager Pinkette, Kara pondered just who she might be...

In fact, it was near impossible to remove the girl from Kara's thoughts. No matter what she tried, she'll always flick back, even for the briefest of moments, to thinking about the young beauty. Something about her just grabbed Kara's attention and wouldn't let it go. Anyway, back to work!

Kara informed her little group that she'll be back at Break time to spend some time with them and then headed off towards the back room to change into her Uniform. While Kara was undressing, Kiki came into the back room muttering something about 'Business Hours' and 'Customer expectations'. From what little Kara could gather, it appeared that Leigh had opened the Cafe 30 minutes early due to a large number of customers waiting for the Cafe to open.

"I swear, that girl will make this a 24 hour business if she could." Kiki concluded to herself as she also hastily undressed. Even in this world, Kiki still had her 'memento' from back when she lived at her Family Home. Also, her tastes in childish underwear hadn't changed either, as a noticeable Lime green, yellow and orange set of 'Pandera' brand underwear was currently being worn by Kiki under her clothes.

"Mia's just finishing up with a customer and then she'll be there to run you through things. Your uniform has been switched out to your new one, as discussed yesterday. We've only got one set prepared at the moment, so try and keep it clean." Kiki informed Kara as she finished up dressing. "If you see Bryn, let her know that Mia's ready for her as well."

On that conclusion, Kiki quickly headed out of the back room to the shop floor, leaving Kara with her thoughts as she got ready. Kara began to wonder just how cute Kiki's underwear would look on a certain little ball of tricolour energy...they'd look perfect, especially with a growing dark patch appearing beneath cupped hands around the crotch of them...

Kara tried to clear her mind of Rya and turn it towards other thoughts. Like work and why it was so busy but she found her thoughts. Always turning back to Rya which was rather strange as she still wanted to know just who that girl was. Even the thoughts of lewdness featuring Rya in various scenarios was creeping back into her mind. She was just about to leave and go out to find Rya when Kiki entered the room.

Kiki started to undress much like Kara had done as she dressed in her colors for the day. "Who's the girl who hugged me earlier?" Kara asked. As she took in the sight of Kiki in her underwear and listened to what was being said about her uniform being switched. To a new one that was discussed yesterday which Kara had no idea of what was said. "I'll try to keep it clean and I'll let Bryn know about Mia. Kiki finished and then left the room leaving Kara to finish up and her thoughts wondered to what Kiki's underwear would look like on Rya especially with a dark patch between her legs.

"W.. what's going on with me?" Kara asked herself.

She was blushing again and tried to rid herself of those thoughts. She quickly left the changing room and set out to find Mia and Bryn.

With lusty thoughts circling back around to a girl she'd only met mere seconds ago, Kara was losing to her lust. Fantasy after fantasy wormed its way into her mind, picturing the innocent thirteen year old in many a fetish-related situation.

A quick exchange between Kiki and Kara happened in the short space of time they were together getting changed. Before Kiki left, Kara asked about who Rya was.

"She's been fixated on you for a while yet you never learned her name?" Kiki sighed. "You're likely talking about Rya. She joined a little over a month before you did and rocketed our little Cafe to fame. She's one of the most requested girls we have at the moment, and that's why we've made her a special promotional worker. You'll be one of her co-workers, along with Bryn, when you're both up to speed on everything. When we find the Fourth spot filler, you'll become quite a famous little group in the Cafe."

After explaining, in as brief detail as possible, Kiki left Kara alone.

As Kiki had pointed out, Kara's new Apron was waiting in her locker. It was very much like Bryn and Rya's in the sense that it was also a tricolour apron, as was explained at the Coliseum. The 'Four Flavour' group appeared to share a similar trait, that being that the patterning on the aprons matched those of a Suite of Playing Cards. Rya was Hearts, Bryn was Diamonds and Kara was Spades, leaving the Clubs slot open for the final addition to the group. Kara's apron was, indeed, Pink, Purple and Navy Blue. The material it was made from also appeared to be much higher quality than the ones the basic aprons had. It was likely that all the Specialised Aprons had better quality material to match the rank the worker was at.

Once she'd changed into her Uniform, Kara headed out to the floor in search of Mia and Bryn. Mia was just finishing up with her customers and Bryn was leaving the corridor with the toilets in. Bryn joined Kara just as Mia reached the pair as well.

"Sorry, I'll be with you in a bit." Mia apologised as she practically traced Bryn's route back to the toilets, leaving the pair alone in awkward silence.

"S-so, um, a-about yesterday..." Bryn began, blushing a little as she looked down to the floor at her side rather than at Kara. "You saw..."

As Kara pictured Rya in various fantasy based situations. She began to feel the tell-tale signs of arousal began to form between her legs. The poor girl was very confused by this as only one other girl had made Kara feel this way and it happened to be Haley. Lucky that the exchange between Kiki took her mind off those thoughts and Kara learned more about Rya. She learned that Rya had set her eyes on Kara for some time now and that she had joined. A month before Kara had done so. Plus they were all working together along with Bryn and just needed one more member to fill the group.

"Why set her eyes on me could I have done something to gain her attention?" Kara asked herself. After Kiki had already left the room Kara checked out her uniform to see that she had a matching set and that it was spades along with. The colors of Pink, Navy Blue and Purple upon it. The material was also made from a higher quality and looked far better then the others.

Kara soon found Mia and Bryn but Mia left to use the toilets. While Bryn brought up what happened yesterday. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't think someone else was in the bathroom when I entered." Kara says not knowing what to really say for something she had not really seen.

She took a moment to look around the cafe at the others. Kara looked for any trace of Olivia who she would be working under at another time.

Kara and Bryn discussed the episode that happened between them yesterday.

"It's fine, really." Bryn answered. "The boy's room was the only toilet without a really long line outside so...um...improvisation was needed. I'm a little in the wrong, too, for letting it get to that stage. I knew I should've gone earlier but...well..."

Another memory(?) flicked to the forefront of Kara's mind. This one was of Bryn squatted over a Urinal with a startled blush on her face as she looked directly at the viewpoint of the memory, which was presumably Kara. A pair of forest green panties were around Bryn's knees, and they had a small coin sized darkened patch around the crotch of them.

So, Kara had barged in on Bryn using a urinal after a few leaks. Not the first time she's perved on a girl using a urinal. However, she had a weird desire to see another girl in a similar situation, but not quite making it...

A large pale yellow puddle on the grey flooring, sodden pale yellow streaks marring pristine white socks, a Pink, Green and Navy Blue apron slightly darker than normal around the lower half of it, the tear-streaked face of small twin-tailed girl as she looked upon the growing pool of shame at her feet, and the porcelain device which would've been her saviour. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts, but she just can't shake them.

Trying to take her mind off the strange fixation she had on young Rya, Kara looked around for the Navy blue she will be working under tomorrow. However, due to how packed the Cafe was, she wasn't in a great spot for clear vision of the Navy Blue section.

"Sorry for the wait." Mia announced as she rejoined the pair. "So, any questions before we begin?"

Bryn explained the reasons of what happened yesterday.

"I understand that these things happen and all, but it's better to try and plan ahead. So that this doesn't happen."

Another memory flashed into Kara's mind showing it to be Bryn squatted over the urinal. With a blush on her face and her panties around her knees. Just thinking about it caused another image of Rya to enter her mind. This was by far the worst time for it to appear as she could help but lust over what she was picturing again Kara was blushing. Her knees started to wobble as her juices started flowing again.

She tried to take her mind off of Rya by looking for her other coworker. But was unable to find them with how busy the cafe was. As another means Kara tried to switch her mind set to that of Haley and Mikan of the stuff she planned to talk with and show Haley tonight. Along with what sort of topics she could talk to Mikan about.

Her train of thought was interupted when Mia rejoined them.

"What is on the agenda for today?" Kara asked.

Lost in the lustful fantasies, Kara tried to dissuade her perverted mind from causing more trouble by thinking about different things. Thankfully, Mia came to the rescue.

"I was thinking of talking you two through the Topic of the Day and then showing you some examples of workers doing it. When you're comfortable with it, then I'll let you try it with supervision." Mia explained,

"What's the 'Topic of the Day'?" Bryn asked. "Washing dishes only gives a little insight in the Cafe."

"Good question." Mia answered. "The 'Topic of the Day' is the piece of information we're looking to extract from our customers. In today's case, it's about the upcoming Competition which only a few people know about. Even I don't know the full details, but Kiki insisted that we ask about it."

"Okay, so, how will we know when we've struck a vein on it?" Bryn continued.

"All I've managed to get so far is that it's an Elite competition which only certain members of the public have been invited to. It's got something to do with a 'show of power', or something, but not in the basic sense. Some people mentioned special abilities being put to the test in a safe environment so people can work on improving them."

Bryn was scribbling down short notes in a little pocket diary she had on her. She'd made quite the comprehensive flowchart so far.

Mia told then pair they'd be working on the 'Topic of the Day'.

"Does the Competition have something to do with various members of the cafe. Or something totally different?" Kara asked wishing to know more about it. But Mia didn't appear to know much about it. Kara tried to picture what sort of competition it could be and something about a 'show of power', and special abiities made her think of the twins. She knew that Florence and Felicity had special powers. Could it mean that various other members of the cafe had powers. And that people were going to see them at work but wouldn't that cause problems.

"Do you know if either of us three have been asked to take place in this event?" Kara asked.

She looked over at Bryn who was busy writing things down. Then looked around the cafe again trying to think of where the best place for gathering information on something like this would start from. Which group of workers had the best chances of gathering much needed information.

Maybe asking one of her coworkers for help would be a good idea. But who could Kara ask her thoughts turned to Eiko as she might know what it was. Or ever Sierra if she was around but those were friends and not coworkers. Her thoughts traveled to Rya for a moment would she know?

Kara asked two questions.

"As far as I'm aware, it's got nothing to do with any competition we're holding at the Cafe. Only certain customers know about it, so I'm guessing it must be a pretty secretive event for such little knowledge to be floating around about it." Mia explained. "That, I'm not too certain about. I know for a fact that I've never heard of it until now. I'm guessing that, as she hasn't mentioned anything about it either, Bryn's not a part of it."

"First I've heard of any Competition taking place outside of the Cafe." Bryn agreed. "Though, I can't speak for you, Kara. Do you know anything about what it might be?"

Kara looked over the cafe to find a perfect spot for information gathering. All the workers at present were likely engaged in this topic of conversation, but it was unclear whether they'd learned any conclusive evidence from just looking at them.

Kara then let her mind, and her eyes, drift towards Rya. She was, at present seated in the VIP area with a small group of College students. She looked like she was having a great time with them, giggling and talking about who knows what. How Kara longed to see that perfectly petite body naked...no! Stop thinking like that! Well, she does look a little underdeveloped around the chest area, but that's just another part of her charm. How soft those small tangerines look under that silky smooth Apron. Just a little squeeze...NO! Think straight, not lewd! Her legs were squeezed together a little under the table and was that a hand down there as well? Could she be... How delightful!

Mia answered about what she knew.

"Something taking place outside of the Cafe is a rather odd idea. As I had thought it might have been something here with us." Kara said at first some thoughts did pop into her mind about what she might know. Could the tournament taking place next week be the Competition that only some people knew of. It did have something to do with special powers which herself and Kiki had. Could it be that or something else Bryn then asked if she knew anything.

"Well, I know of something happening next week,but I can't say if it has anything to what we are looking for it'd best to gather more information. Before I can put together my own thoughts on if it's based on what I know or not."

As Kara looked around the work area for the best. Place to start to gather info she then found her eyes on Rya again. Who was busy sitting at a VIP area with a group of Collage students. She appeared to be enjoying her time and once more Kara longed to see her perfectly petite naked body. The blush returned to her face and she put a hand against her head. She tried to think straight to get her mind of those lewd thoughts. But she couldn't help but think about her small breasts and how they would feel about when they were squeezed. The blush turned redder and Kara saw her legs were squeezed together and her hand was down there.

"Why, why is she always on my mind?" Kara thought. She removed her hand from her head and then asked the two a question on Rya.

"I. I know we should be focusing on work but I need to know something first. Do you guys know why Rya has taken a liking to me?"

Kara mentioned that she's aware of some form of competition happening the following week. The drew both of the girls' attention.

"At this moment in time, we're just pulling on whatever bits of information we can gather. At the end of the day, we report our findings to Kiki and she deduces things from them. Whoever gets the most pertinent information is rewarded, though all who take part are given some form of recompense to thank them for their efforts." Mia explained.

"Who knows? You may have just hit the jackpot there with that bit of information." Bryn informed Kara. "I'd say to mention it anyway at the end, even if you don't get anything else. It could be the final key to piecing things together, after all."

Kara tried to shake the lewd thoughts about Rya out of her mind, but was not having much luck with it. Mia and Bryn noticed Kara looking rather frustrated by something and were about to ask what when Kara suddenly blurted out something about Rya taking an interest in her. This seemed to soothe the worry of the other two.

"So, she's 'tapped' you today, then?" Mia asked, relief evident in her voice. "I thought you were coming down with something when you suddenly grabbed your head."

"Trust me, you'll get used to it. She's done it to me a bunch of times and I nearly, y'know...went there...with her." Bryn admitted, blushing deep red at the comment she made as a closer.

"Rya's an absolute angel of a girl but she does have a tendency to cause a little craziness in the cafe when she's on duty. We had to break up a mosh pit when she went on stage once for Karaoke. I think she really likes you because you've always been so kind to her and helped her out when she's been in a pinch. Whether that's down to your natural personality, or her 'pheromones' is still up for debate. D-don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you're a bad person or anything, I'm just saying it's kind of hard to tell when she's 'Tapped' you." Mia informed Kara. "You seem like a nice person, so it's only natural that she'll like you."

Both Mia and Bryn explained things to Kara about their thoughts on what she just told them.

"Which is why we will be going around listening to the various customers. On what they have to say or know about the topic of the day. But I've got one question on that though is there a section of the Cafe which tends to draw the most information. To make it simpler to understand which Apron color has been the best in learning stuff?" Kara asked Mia. Bryn then thought that Kara might have hit the jackpot about what she knew. "I'll mention that to her when the time comes maybe Kiki already knows about it to?".

Both Mia and Bryn noticed how frustrated Kara was getting at the lewd. Thoughts of Rya traveling through her mind. Kara's panties were already damp from those thoughts and it wasn't caused by an accident. They were about to ask what was wrong when Kara herself asked about Rya. Learning that the girl had 'Tapped' her with some kind of ability which causes craziness as Rya tends to get carried away with it.

"'Tapped' I'm not understanding what you mean but I do believe she's done something to me. But please you shouldn't worry about me I'll be okay if something comes up. I'll ask for some help okay?" Kara told Mia. What Bryn admitted next didn't help matters much as Kara's thoughts once more returned to Rya and this time it was her and Kara that filled her mind with those thoughts about nearly going that route. In her current state what Kara admitted next suddenly embarrassed her.

"I.. I want to k.. know about that pl.. please tell me?" Kara asked. Blushing in shame as her lewdness took over for just a brief moment and she caved in. Suddenly knowing what she had just done Kara apologized to the group. "I.. I'm sorry about that I.. I shouldn't be saying those sorts of things during work hours," Kara says her cheeks a much deeper red than Bryn's had been.

Mia explained more about Rya.

"I.. I'll just have to find out more on my own maybe when I'm clear headed and not. "Tapped' as you mentioned before." Mia then said that Kara was a nice person and it was hard to tell at which moments Kara had been 'Tapped' at. "You're a nice person too and the same goes for you too Bryn." Kara admitted. What she asked next was again embarrassing for her to admit but if it would 'help' clear her mind then she might need to do that.

"I.. If things get too out of hand with me and I am unnable to work. I.. is there anywhere private where I can take care of a 'personal' need?" Kara asked. Admitting she might have to take matters into her own hands or more like fingers to rid herself of those thoughts. Shaking her head again Kara tried to turn the subject around.

"Let's get to work we have information to gather?"

Kara asked if one section was better at uncovering information than others.

"Each section is good in its own regards depending on the kind of information we're looking for." Mia explained. "That's the reason why there's so many differences between the sections, as that allows a wide array of information to be gained. The Pinks, however, do have a tendency to get information easier than the other sections, but only marginally."

Kara didn't quite understand what Rya's 'Tapping' included, but she certainly knew its effects well. In her lust addled state, she even admitted to wanting to know about Bryn's dice with Virginity when she was tapped. Oh, how divine that must have been...

 **/Cue fantasy\\\**

Rya, in all her angelic innocence, smiling sweetly as Bryn approached her, the ready made bed behind the young girl looking incredibly inviting.

"Do you want to sleep together?" The twin-tailed innocent asked in her melodic voice. "Did you have a bad dream, or something?"

Her sleepwear consisted of a slightly oversized pink t-shirt with a cute sheep on the front, and a pair of pink sleep shorts. As the young girl leaned forward, getting closer to her bedmate, the front of her shirt lowered slightly from gravity, giving a clear view of her tiny breasts through the open neck, her small pink nipples being the only deviation from the near perfect smoothness of her front.

The captivating allure of her crystal blue eyes faltered slightly as a force pushed her back, the bed making a 'pomf' noise as the trapped air was disturbed from the sudden impact.

"W-wait, what's wrong?" Rya questioned, her voice shaking a little from the shock. "W-what're you going to do to me?"

Her clothes were ripped off of her small frame, gasps of fear breaking through her sweet lips as her body was left bare, save for her underwear. The pink and white stripped panties were soon torn off as well, causing a startled yelp to come from the minor. Just before they were removed low enough for her hairless treasure to be seen, Kara was drawn out of her fantasy by Bryn's voice.

 **/Fantasy over.\\\**

"W-wait, what're you saying?!" Bryn questioned in disbelief, her blush reddening deeper. "W-we didn't actually go there, y'know?!"

"Oh, dear. This must be quite the severe case." Mia commented as redness took over her face as well.

Once the lewd confusion was cleared up, Kara asked if there was any place she could go to 'lessen her burden' should it get too much,.

"Um, w-well, you could try the staff toilets?" Bryn suggested. "They worked when I, um..."

"Generally speaking, the toilets will be the best place for that sort of thing. Granted, they may not be 'private', strictly speaking, but they should be good enough. Alternatively, you could try the shower room through the locker room. It's a recent addition with private stalls, so it may offer a touch more privacy than the customer toilets without inconveniencing the other staff members."

Once 'last resorts' were finalised, Kara decided to try and take her mind away from perverted thoughts by doing some work.

"R-right. Let's." Mia agreed as she lead the pair towards the first section they will be canvassing,, that being the Teal Section."

Mia explained which sections had the best in gathering information. It seemed that everyone had their ways of gathering info with the Pinks being able to gather it easier. Kara gave a look towards the Pink Section her eyes searching for Eve to see what she was currently doing at the moment. They then returned to Mia "how about you are you or your section able to gather information well?" Kara asked.

That was all said before her lewd side took over again picturing. Rya and Bryn about to sleep together in the same bed soon enough Rya was stripped down to her underwear and Kara wanted to see more. She pictured herself taking Bryn's place and tearing the clothes off of Rya for a brief moment Kara was reminded of what she had recently done to Haley just a few short days ago. As she tried to picture it being Haley she was reminded of the words that Eiko had said to her. This shattered the illusion of Haley and just left Rya in place. Kara gave off a small moan and was just about to give in and touch herself. When Bryn's voice cut through the lewd fog of her mind bringing her back under control.

"S.. sorry forgive that's s.. something I shouldn't of asked about." Kara said.

All three girl's were now blushing before Bryn told Kara where the best. Place to take care of her needs would be just incase they got too out of hand. "I'll try the showers as I don't want someone walking in on me."

Mia soon led the way towards the Teal Section as she walked she kept her ears open. Listening to what was being said from the various coworkers. Along with what the customers might be saying. While there was a lot of background noise and it was hard to pick out. Kara tried at first to listen to if anyone was talking about the upcoming magic tournament happening next week. As Kara was thinking perhaps that was the competition that was talked about eariler.

Next Kara looked around for any signs of Sierra as she always had a nack for knowing. Just what was going on.

Kara asked if the Teals were good at gathering information.

"We do pretty well when it comes down to information relating to fun pass times or places to go, like Swimming Pools or Theme Parks, but the more formal stuff we tend to lose out on. I guess that's down to the sort of Customers we attract." Mia explained. "We do get very little information about the others, but not enough to come up with conclusive ideas."

A method of operation was decided on how Kara could tame the beast that was her lust for innocent minors. The group then headed off to observe the Teals in action.

The Teal section seemed to be a gathering point for girls of around Upper Primary/Lower Secondary school age, with only a handful of older people mixed in. Nearly all of the Teal customers were girls, and only a fraction of them were male, the males being the older ones present. It seemed more like a quaint girls-only tea party than a part of an information network. General chatter mostly consisted of the 'usual' girl talk for people around the aforementioned age, like relationship problems and what puberty held in store for them. All in all, it was a very 'girls only' section. The males of the group, of course, were kept a good distance from the private conversations the others were having. Not a lot of information was being given out about the competition coming up. It was unlikely that the age group of the customers would be privy to that kind of information. The only 'competitions' that were being discussed were those of love and academics, and not some Elite Super-powered battleground.

Kara took a moment to look for the knowledgeable mysterious girl she encountered in the previous world.

A general survey held no results for what she was searching for. Perhaps she wasn't present, or was concealed in the crowds of other customers in the building? Either way, in the last World, Kara never found Sierra. The opposite was more accurate. If Sierra wanted to be found, then Kara could see her, however, if that was not the case, then it was unlikely that Kara would ever find her. She did make it her business to not stand out, after all.

Mia explained about the Teal section, though Kara had heard it all before. Once the explanation was finished, Mia moved Kara on to the next section, that one being the Yellow section.

Mia told her how it was for the Teal's to gather information.

"I'd be a member of your section all the time." Kara stated not letting it be known. That this was also due to the fact that she liked shy girls. Which had been started with when she had first met Holly and had developed over time. "So, each section can gather info about various things but it depends on what those things are?" Kara asked.

The Teal section was mainly a 'girl's only' group but there were a few males. Scattered about and as Kara looked around she was unable to gather any of the sort of info that she was looking for. Instead she tried other means like listening to what was said. Like what sort of activites some of the girl's like to do. She even tried to listen to the latest gossip about the two feuding families House Ravenclaw and House Sera.

Kara had no such look in finding Sierra at all it was possible that she could. Be among the crowd or else where inside of the building. But Kara didn't know at all unless she tried to look hard enough. Instead Kara tried to search for Eiko maybe she would know about the competition Kara looked around for any sight of her. Mia then moved Kara along towards the Yellow section and Kara began to remember that she had done this sort of thing before.

Kara asked about the kinds of information each section gathers.

"That's exactly what I mean." Mia agreed. "Purples learn a lot about strange religious groups and scary supernatural rumours, Greens are good at learning a lot of things in relation to Education systems and School events, Pinks are the go-to for things relating to business deals and transactions, Yellows don't tend to get a lot of information but they do help to ease the customers into giving information more easily to others, Browns don't have a speciality in a sense but they tend to get a wider variety of information and, finally, Navy Blues are the best at getting information about influential people and any kind of lavish parties or meetings said people are going to."

Bryn was furiously noting down all the bits of pertinent information Mia was giving out in relation to section-based knowledge.

"So, um, does that mean that, as I've got three colours, I have to know all the things these three colours do?" Bryn asked.

"I don't think Kiki would be that mean. I believe that your three colours are there to allow you to be yourself when working instead of a personality you're not familiar with. Kiki couldn't railroad you into a single type without feeling like she was forcing you to act in a way you're not comfortable with. Just be yourself, and I'm sure you'll help the group effort a lot." Mia explained.

"That's good. I was worried that I'd have to remember a ton of things." Bryn sighed in relief.

Not getting any luck on the 'Topic of the Day' front, Kara eavesdropped on the favourite pass times of the workers and some customers. Most of the customers were all about the Extracurricular activities they partake in at school, like Clubs and societies. Overall, nothing that important. They could possibly be used as conversation starters, but they had no relation to anything Kara was asked to find out. She also, unsurprisingly, found out nothing about any Family Feuds. The Navy Blues may help more on that front, like Mia had explained.

Kara, not being able to find Sierra, decided to look for Eiko instead. This search bore more fruit than the last one, as Kara was able to find Eiko sitting alone out of view of most of the other tables in the Cafe. She possibly didn't want to have to engage in conversations and would rather keep herself hidden. After all, Eiko never struck Kara as someone who would engage in idle conversation for the sake of it.

The next section they visited was the Yellow section. As soon as they entered it, they could feel the soothing aura which emanated from the section. It was possibly the most relaxing section in the whole cafe, even at peak times like it was now. It was, by no stretch of the imagination, empty, but it also didn't carry the hectic feeling as the rest of the place, despite how busy it was. This would be the perfect place for an afternoon nap, and the workers in this section exploited that as much as they could. However, it wasn't like they were slacking off either. The Yellow section was possibly the hardest for Mia to explain. Judging by the variation of clothing for workers in this section, some of the Yellows likely came there even on their days off for the company to sleep with. One such worker was doing just that.

Kara recognised the sleeping Yellow without a uniform as Mary, the Yellow poster Girl, Kate's, younger sister. The sleeping six-year-old had a sleeveless yellow dress on, which was being displaced enough to be risky due to her movements while sleeping. Every so often, Kara would catch the slightest glimpse of what lay under that thin piece of material. Seeing them worn, and sometimes wearing them herself, Kara could deduce that the underwear underneath the crisp white panties of this resting girl was none other than a Pull-up nappy designed for catching nocturnal leaks.

Bryn could barely contain herself upon seeing this adorable sight. It was clear that she just wanted to rush over there and squeeze Mary as tight as she could in a loving hug. Even Mia was looking a little low on restraint. They were like two wanna-be mothers seeing a baby for the first time.

"Oh, hello there." The person with Mary greeted the trio. It turned out that Kate was the one whom Mary was sleeping on the lap of. When the two were together like that, it was very easy to see the family resemblance. She was gently stroking her younger sibling's wavy blonde hair as she entertained some customers which were, unsurprisingly, a group of teenage girls. "Having the grand tour?"

Hearing the sound of conversation, Mary's eyes gently fluttered open as she stretched out a little before pushing herself into a sitting position, the strap on her left shoulder moving down slightly as she did so, revealing a cute white frilled vest under her dress.

"Mornin' Big Sis Kara." Mary sleepily greeted Kara as she rubbed the sleep out of her deep green eyes. A few locks of her hair fell a little out of place, revealing a cute little sheep horn on the side of her head. Come to think of it, her long wavy hair always reminded Kara of sheep wool. At least, that's what Kara's memories seemed to pull up.

Mia explained the ways of which each section gathered certain kinds of info. Minus the Red and Sky Blue areas of the cafe. "Then I'm in luck as I'm part of the Navy Blue circle so that should help in gathering what is needed." Kara pointed out. As Bryn then spoke up about the colors of her apron and the thoughts of having to know three things. "I like the blushing side of you can I see more of that?" Kara asked.

Kara found nothing of interest in much of the ways of conversations. Going around at the various tables so she gave up on wanting to learn anything though she did look around for. Any signs of Bella just wanting to say hi to the girl with a greeting of a wave of the hand. Next she found Eiko who appeared to be sitting alone she seemed to be wanting to remain alone and hidden for some reason. And Kara couldn't help but wonder if Eiko ever felt lonely having no one else to speak to a lot of the time.

Kara was then led into the Yellow Section where most of the people. Appeared to be sleeping here and there as she looked around Kara soon saw Mary who was wearing a yellow sleeveless dress that appeared to be displaced in places due to movements from the girl. Here and there Kara also caught glimps of the type of panties the girl wore which were white in color and appeared to be a Pull-up nappy. Kara tried not to look at it too much when she saw it at times. But her gaze seemed to linger there every once and a while wishing to see more of it. Or perhaps seeing it being used by Mary who might end up having an accident.

Kara also felt the yearning feeling of wanting to go over and squeeze Mary tightly, She could even tell the Mia and Byrn felt the same way as her. Wanting someone to squeeze Kara gave both girls at her sides squeezes of their own in a motherly way. Still wishing that she could squeeze Mary. It was Kate who then greeted the trio "yes you can say that how about you how are you doing?"

Mary's eyes soon opened and she greeted Kara by calling her big sis. This girl didn't really expect and greeted Mary back. "Hello little sis, care to join me later for a snack?" Kara asked. She let her eyes linger on Mary a little longer.

Kara commented on Bryn's Teal side, saying that she wanted to see much more of it. Possibly hearing this request many times before, Bryn just pouted, looked unimpressed and answered with a monotonous: "No.". Even though she may be set against freely showing her blushing side, there are no doubt an innumerable amount of things which may trigger the reaction Kara is looking for. Come to think of it, in the past World, she was being dragged into Swimsuit shopping with the Cafe's most infamous pranksters. Roll on the weekend!~

Leaving the Teal section, Kara looked to find Bella among the Teals on duty, but had no luck at present. According to the Staff Rota, Bella was working that day, but she may be 'elsewhere' at that moment in time. Better try again later. Kara also wondered, upon seeing a lone Eiko, if that girl ever felt loneliness at all. As she's Haley's daughter, it's highly unlikely that she's not a Social Butterfly, so chances may be high. however, she's possibly adept at not showing it, making it very hard to discern accurately.

Moving over to the Yellow section, Kara was met with a sight she'd rather not have at the moment, considering a certain Prison-Bait had 'tapped' her quite thoroughly. That crisp white nappy being dyed a pale yellow, oh what a sight that would be! Holly, Haley, Bryn, Mia, Tama, Mary, Rya, or even Annmarie, it did not matter. let the yellow river flow and dye the clouds with its hue! First a droplet, no bigger than a tiny pebble, then a small trickle, causing the pebble to grow to coin-sized, then a spurt, widening the growing spot with its yellow signature. When it's golf-ball-sized, then the lake shall spread! The final barriers crumpling under the torrential rain, shattering outwards in a deluge of yellow droplets, which then cascade down the glistening thighs of the victim, painting their socks with the same yellow brush. The whimper of defeat being uttered by the unfortunate girl will be drowned out by the rain-like sounds of their own cloud bursting from condensation, leading to the inevitable precipitation that is now happening. Like clouds, nappies can only hold so much. Let the golden rain of shame descend on this parched world.

NO! She can't let it rule her. She must resist, no matter how impossible it may seem!

Kara managed to release some of her tension by glomping the two girls by her sides. At first, they were a little startled by the sudden contact, but they didn't try and end the intimacy prematurely. Then, she was engaged in conversation with the older sister of her latest fantasy.

"I'm doing fine, thanks." Kate answered with a warming smile. "Annie's been looking forward to teaching her disciple the ways of her...'Duck Lord'? No, that's not right. 'Dark Lord', maybe? I'm not too sure. Anyway, you'd better not keep her too long."

Upon Mary's awakening, Kara offered her the chance of having a snack later. Mary just slowly blinked, still groggy from sleep, before smiling her adorable smile and answering:

"Yeah. I'd love to!"

Kara, still enamoured by her earlier fantasy, let her eyes linger on the little sheepling. So soft, so cuddly, so 'mofu-mofu'! How could one girl epitomise an anthropomorphic sheep so accurately? It's just criminal how perfect she characterises such a fluffy animal! Such dangerous cuteness is a risk to society!

Bryn seemed against showing that side of her to Kara with the 'No' that she had given. She from hearing the way it was said suggested that Kara should just drop the subject. So she did not bring it up anymore. Though Kara did remember that Bryn had been invited to go swimsuit shopping in the old world. Could this world offer the same thing or would Kara have to find other means to make Bryn blush?

Kara was unable to find Bella at all in the Teal section. So she'd just have to try again finding her later. She did look over at Eiko again for a little while and then looked at the Green section. She remembered that in the old world Haley had been offered a job to work here. Did the same apply to this world as well was Haley allowed to work here too. Her mind began to wander on how the others were doing. She'd have to wait until break time to find out that answer.

Once again the 'tapping' filled Kara's head with thoughts of seeing the nappy that Mary. Wore being dyed a pale yellow color. she even began to picture her friends and coworkers. Wearing one and seeing the sight Kara she started to blush again as the thoughts took control. She tried to fight against it but was having a hard time she tried to take her eyes off of Mary. But she couldn't just be thinking about seeing a cute small girl such as Mary wearing one. She let her eyes travel down Mary's length again hoping to catch a glimpse of it under her skirt. Another thought struck Kara did any other girl's wear one it was a rather odd thought. But she looked around the cafe slowly would she be able to find out that answer.

Kara was able to let off some steam as she hugged both girls at her sides. They didn't appear to want to end the hugging and Kara wanted to hug them more. But now wasn't the time for such things she then was able to take her mind off it. When Kate spoke to her once again this time about Annie.

"I'm sure that she is and I bet she's also looking forward to another head pat as well," Kara answered back with her own smile. "I won't keep her waiting long, but I do got to ask something has anyone else asked to work with me besides Eve and Olivia?" Kara asked. Next, it was Mary's turn to speak and she said she'd be more than up for the idea of a snack later.

"That's a promise how does breaktime sound?" Kara asked.

As she looked on Mary she couldn't help but find her cute and sheep like. Bending down Kara did something motherly and gave Mary a small kiss on the forehead. Also, Kara was sure her view with her eyes might attract better results in seeing under Mary's skirt. Not wanting to led to think she was being a pervert Kara caught up. "If you ever need help with anything don't be afraid to ask?" she said this to both Mary and Kate.

As Rya's 'Love Tap' lingered on Kara, forcing another fantasy in her mind, she began to wonder if anyone else at the Cafe would be able to accurately fulfil the fantasy. As she pondered her latest Mission, she did rapid double takes of Mary in an attempt at seeing the padded heaven between her legs. It wasn't too hard, considering Mary's dress was around knee-length and was quite ridden up due to the girl's movements. Even now, just as she sat up, it was glaringly obvious that her dress wasn't covering much, allowing Kara a full view of the young girl's pristine panties, and the padding that lay underneath. Delicious...

Trying to free her libido-controlled mind, Kara attempted to engage in normal conversation once more.

"That girl does love the attention, even if she pretends she doesn't. Any girl with hair as soft as hers would relish it being gently rubbed." Kate answered. "You're quite the talk of the Cafe. The squirrel twins are interested in you, and there's the odd chatter between the Browns as well. It has been like this since you first started. I don't think there's one section that isn't interested in seeing you work. That perky pink is probably the most eager to work alongside you. We just need one more to fill the last spot. I wonder who'll be the lucky winner?"

Kara confirmed the snack offer and scheduled it for break time. Mary thought over the time offered and happily agreed to it.

Kara gave Mary a kiss on her forehead. The little sheep giggled a little before giving Kara a small lick on the cheek. This was likely the equivalent for a friendly kiss in Mary's view. The lick felt very close to the kind a kitten would give, but a little softer and without the abrasiveness of a cat's tongue. What stood out the most was the gentle touch of Mary's hair on Kara's face from the kiss. Very similar to what it looked like, her hair felt very much like the finest wool ever used in clothing. Its cotton softness, coupled with the fluffiness, was like sinking into a wool paradise.

Of course, Kara also used this closeness to perv some more on Mary's choice in underwear. Very much like in her earlier 'defloration' fantasy, gravity caused Mary's top to descend enough so Kara got a clear view of everything, even what lay under the girl's vest. As expected of a girl the tender age Mary was at, her chest was perfectly flat, save for the tiny bumps of her nipples. The fragrance of vanilla sweetly wafted from her smooth skin, providing a scent reminiscent of a delicious Chou pastry as the tantalising aroma mixed with the ones in the cafe's atmosphere. The faintest hint of Talc also lingered on this girl's frame, which, not only originated from the expected places after a bath or shower, but also from the padded protection which hugged the tiny girl's hips so tenderly. On that topic, it was near impossible to not see the nappy Mary was wearing underneath her panties from this angle. From the minor puffing out of the cotton covers, to the colourful print of the waistband, everything was on full display

Resisting the lust once more, Kara quickly pulled her eyes away from what they were transfixed on, though this felt like the last time she'd be able to exercise her will without retort. Trying to act as casual as possible, Kara offered to help out the sisters with whatever they needed should it arise.

"We'll help out, too. You just need to ask." Kate replied happily.

Parting ways with the sheep siblings, Mia led Kara towards the next section on the agenda, that being the Purple section. They had to pass by the Pink section on the way, which was where Kara last saw the fidgeting Rya.

Kara once more pondered just who could fulfill the fantasy in her head. There had to be someone out there who could do it. But where would Kara be able to find that one person she needed to start her search. Also, she was able to take in the nice view of Mary's panties and the padding beneath. It was such a lovely sight and Kara took everything in before she heard Kate speak to her once more.

"Seems just about everyone wants to pair up with me at some point. What about you two I'm sure you've talked amongst yourselves and want to work with me too?" Kara asked. She wondered just what she could have done to have made herself the talk of the cafe and why would everyone want to work with someone like her. She had to of done something to make herself well-liked and wanted to find out those answers. "I'm sure she will get her time, why not you fill the last spot on our team?"

Mary gave Kara a small lick back after having gotten the kiss. Just the feeling of the girl's small tongue on her cheek made her feel happy. Even Mary's hair which was gentle to the touch made her feel joy she wished at that very moment she could. Just spend the rest of the day with the girl. But knew she had other things she needed to do and soon was greeted with another sight from her new position on the floor.

Kara was now given the grand view of what lay under Mary's vest she could see. The twin bumps of Mary's nipples and was able to smell the sweet scent of vanilla along with. The faint hint of Talc which clearly came from the girl's lower areas. Even the full view of Mary's panties and nappy caused Kara feel shameful on the inside. Here she was looking lewdly at her friend's sister it wasn't something she should be doing. On another note, if Mary or even Kate had wished to look that would have been given the sight of Kara's own underwear and able to see the dampness around the crotch area. Clearly, Kara was turned on and the result of everything she had seen made it clear that she was horny. But would they know that or just think that Kara wet herself a little.

Kara after pulling away felt something inside her. She felt that this would be the last time she could fight against the urges of her lewd side. And knew that whenever the next time this happened she would fully give into her lust and do something stupid.

"I look forward to seeing you two again."

Kara then bid the sisters farewell and Mia led her towards the Purple Section. But they had to pass through the Pink Section first to get there. Using this time Kara looked around for someone to fill the role of her mission. She didn't know where to start or what age group to start looking in. But the main problem was how would Kara find out about what they wore under there clothes without looking like a pervert. Letting that thought go Kara let her eyes look around for someone might give her what she wished. She started with the Pink Section looking for any girl between Mary's age to about her own age. Who looked to be slightly afraid of something like either staying away from others or just keeping their skirt from riding up.

Before she parted ways with the Yellow Sheeplings, Kara asked a few questions about her popularity, and who may fill the last of the 'Four Flavours'.

"I'm happy working with anyone from this place. The more people together for a snack, the better it tastes." Kate summarised in her usual positive way. Kara then proposed the idea of Kate filling the last spot of the 'Four Flavours'. "I don't think I'm suitable for that, sadly. You two, and Rya, all share the trait of being multiple colours, when I'm just a Yellow. I'm okay with being just a Yellow, but I think Kiki's goal for the whole thing was to have four people who are more than just one colour coming together as kind of a 'Limited Edition' item, or something like that."

After Kara left the Yellow section, she went looking for her personal 'Goal of the Day' among the Pinks.

Wow, what a sea of Pink. Pink here, Pink there, Pink everywhere, yet not the Pink of panties in sight. The only deviation from the Salmon savanna were the colour of the girl's hair, and the clothes the customers wore, even though some of those were shockingly pink as well. Kara nearly walked face-first into a supporting beam near one of the tables, but a swift movement from Bryn quickly righted Kara's course and prevented a cataclysmic collapse of clattering cutlery and chairs. Graceful and elegant...not.

"Hey, lookit there! Let me borrow your ears for a sec, that looks interesting!"

It had been a little while since Kara had heard that voice in her head. Erys's words exerted a little control over Kara as she was walking along, but not in a malicious way. All Eyrs did was turn Kara's head towards a squirming Rya being pulled aside by a young looking Customer. Wait, wasn't that...?

"Don't act so nervous. I'm still with the others. I may be suffering from this 'Resurrection Sickness', or whatever, but I am still a God., so a little enhanced hearing and telepathy are child's play to me, even when I feel like shit."

They were a fair distance away, but Erys's power allowed Kara to hear what they were saying like she was standing right next to them.. Even though the pair were talking in hushed tones, it wasn't enough to deter the power of God-like hearing.

"I told you I'm totes a-okay, Mii. Really!" Rya protested, despite the fact that she was practically bouncing on the spot.

"You've always been an open book to me, but this is just silly. Everybody knows you're busting for a pee!" The customer countered with a sigh. That voice...was that Mikan?!

"I said I'm fine, so I'm fine!" Rya shot back, turning her head away from Mikan and pouting like a child who'd just been scolded.

"You're coming with me to the bathroom whether you like it or not." Mikan retaliated, exercising her 'Motherly Command'. Mikan then took Rya by one of the arms the disobedient girl was using to support her 'totally not peeing myself' hold. This prompted a startled gasp from her as her remaining hand redoubled its efforts at holding the flood at bay.

"I just leaked a little..." Rya commented, disbelief and worry evident in her whisper.

"Bathroom. NOW!" Mikan commanded once more as she practically dragged Rya off towards the Girl's Toilets.

"Wish I could be there when she's proving that she's 'totes a-okay' but, alas, I'm chair-ridden and bored out of my mind listening to 'Girl Talk'. That was a welcome distraction from the ten-thousandth recollection of 'Pandamonium' fun from an over-hyped fan-girl doped up on Taurine. Have a fun time with your harem, 'Lord Commander' Kara."

With a suggestive giggle, Erys's voice left Kara's mind and allowed her to arrive without incident at her destination.

Kara had been so focused on her search in the Pink section that. She had nearly walked into a support beam but Bryn had moved her out of the way at the last second. In her search through the Pinks. She was unable to find anything and soon Erys' voice popped into her head once more.

'How are you currently feeling is everything okay over there. How are Haley and the others does anyone miss me?" Kara asked.

She felt Erys take control over her a little as her head turned to the side. Where she saw a squirming Rya and knew just what was causing it. Kara could already feel the urges taking hold of picturing Rya losing control and wetting herself then and there. She tried to look away wanting to focus on her 'Goal of the day' but was unable to. She just kept watching and soon saw it was Mikan speaking with her.

"I.. I want her to lose control, I want her to wet herself, I want to see it all her panties flooded with pee." Kara sent to Erys her eyes lingering on Rya a look of pure lust on her face. She wanted nothing more than to rush over there. She could feel another fantasy building in her head. And as she listened to what Mikan and Rya were talking about it made matters even worse.

"Don't take her to the restroom Mikan please leave her here. Or better yet why can't you be just as desperate as Rya I want both girls to wet themselves. Please for the love of God give me what I want two cuties wetting themselves side by si..." Kara's voice trailed off she had let loose her wants and desires out loud being clearly loud enough. For others around her to hear which would surely be Mia and Bryn.

A look of shame filled her face as she blushed bright red. This was something she didn't want the members of the Cafe to find out about. But she just couldn't help but picture Rya and Mikan together in the act her thoughts even turned to Haley and Mary. Seeing all four girls wetting themselves in her mind caused Kara to moan her panties flooded with her juices. As she was overcome with lewd images and feelings dealing with these four girls.

She was brought back to reality when Erys spoke again.

"This harem I want it I want it, I want it. Please, Erys help me build this harem?" Kara asked. She looked towards Mia and Bryn. 'I'm sorry about what I just said moments ago that's something personal I don't want others knowing about." Kara confessed in shame. She had arrived at the Purple section trying to clear her mind she looked around first for Annmarie and second searched once more for her 'Goal of the day'. Hoping that this time she will find someone to fill that spot using the same search tactics she did in the Pink section.

Kara asked about Erys, who summarised her boredom once more.

"Still feel horrible, but getting better with time. Who knew a human drink like a Vanilla Cola Float could taste so nice? These slushie things are also quite delicious. Anyway, I think I understand my predicament a little better now. It appears that I can only be either Visible in this form, or invisible inside of objects. There's no middle ground. Plus, I'm starting to think this form may be Human, as I cal feel the drinks filtering through. My Mistress is too interested in this 'Pandamonium' junk, and the others are listening as well. I'm the only one bored out of my mind by it all, I think. I miss the perversion you bring to this snooze-fest of girly talk."

From the little display shown to her by Erys, Kara had regressed to her perverse self.

"Calm down, your fem-boner is showing. Does urine really turn you on that much?"

Despite Erys's intrusion, Kara got even worse in her perversion and began vocalising her thoughts, much to the surprise of her two companions.

"Wow. Never thought anyone could get that excited over a natural function like peeing. You truly are a next-grade pervert."

"Eh? What was that?" Bryn questioned, unsure if she correctly heard Kara.

"This is worse than I thought." Mia commented, worried for Kara's sanity. "Perhaps you should sit down for a bit before you get too 'fired up'."

"HEY! Perfect opportunity! Take her up on that offer. I've got another neat trick I'm sure you'd love. I kinda gotta go as well. Being a human sure is tough... Better be quick, though, do you want to come see? You won't even need to move."

Kara was having a tuff time currently with things the tapping had made matters. A lot worse and she was currently stating things in the open which she wouldn't normally. Do plus she was able to clear her mind a little at what Erys told her about her body maybe being human. This caused Kara to think what it would be like just to touch Erys like hand holding or patting her head. Erys then mentioned she missed the lewdness that Kara brought. Mostly likely it was only due to how bored she was.

"The girl who hugged me earlier did something to me she 'tapped' me. I'm going crazy over here every little thing is setting me off I need to clear my head."

Kara was getting worried about how much longer she could last. She had not been working long so far. She was making mistakes and didn't want Mia or Bryn to get the wrong idea. Erys spoke up again and Kara spoke back.

"Yes, it does but it depends on the type of person."

Soon Mia and Bryn spoke again and so did Erys.

"It is getting worse I need to sit down and take care of something. I've also got to use the bathroom." Kara told them. She was agreeing to go along with Erys' idea she walked slowly towards the restrooms on unsteady feet she opened the door and walked inside to the sink. Where she turned on the water and splashed some cold water onto her face.

Kara explained her situation, but misinterpreted Erys's offer.

"Um...guess that works, too. Stay put and enjoy the show. Time to abuse the hell out of human bodily functions!"

Kara headed into the Girl's toilets and started to wash her face. At present, Mikan and Rya were over by the cubicles. All of them were full, until someone left shortly after Kara had first splashed her face. Rya was about to rush into the cubicle, both hands holding onto her lower regions like her life depended on it, until...

 **SLAM!**

The main door of the toilets was shoved open as Erys came rushing in, looking in a similar state to Rya.

"Can't hold it! It's coming out!" Erys blurted out as she rushed towards the empty cubicle, just stopping short of Rya. Noticing that her target was within reach, Erys played up on her feigned desperation.

Erys looked up at Rya, tears welling up at the base of her eyes, as she squirmed and bounced on the spot like a coiled spring. Her acting was exceptionally realistic, considering. Kara knew, for some odd reason, that Erys was just acting up on her supposed loss of control situation. Erys barely just felt the first urges moments before entering, around the same time as their conversation.

"Please...I'm gonna wet myself..." Erys quietly sobbed to Rya, who, despite being on the verge of losing it, placed the 'junior' in front of her as more of a deserving person for the relief that was mere steps away from them.

"Y-you can go first. I can hold it for a bit longer." Rya sweetly smiled at Erys, but her body showed her evident distress with its constant trembling from exertion.

"R-really?!" Erys replied, her face lighting up with glee. "Thank you so much!"

Without further delay, Erys rushed into the free cubicle, keeping up her act, and locked the door behind her.

"What a joke. That was way easier than I thought it would be. Okay, now for phase two. I'd suggest you get somewhere safe and out of the way 'cause you're gonna be trancing in seconds. I'll let you see through my eyes. It'll be a little disorienting at first, considering my vision is way beyond mortal comprehension, but well worth the cost. Think of it like when you want me to read things over for you, but on a much grander scale."

Kara once again splashed water across her face trying to rid herself. Of the current lewd thoughts, she was having but was losing the battle and focus. She didn't reply back to Erys right away taking the quiet time between them as a means to regain control over herself. But then the others came rushing into the bathroom which caused Kara to turn around. She saw that Erys was nowhere as well looking over she heard the small talk between her and Rya.

She watched as Erys then rushed into the cubicle and Rya was left. Outside dancing on the spot Kara also looked over at Mikan trying to see if she needed the restroom as well. Not wanting to be seen when Erys offered her what she was about to view. Kara went into another cubicle that was just emptied by another girl who had just used it. She looked the door behind her an sat down.

"I'm safe for the time being I don't them finding out I'm sure. Go ahead and let me see through your eyes as I've done this before remember?"

Kara hastily occupied another cubicle, one that neither Rya nor Mikan had seen being emptied, and prepped herself for what was about to be shown.

"You've done the weaker version before, where I just enhance your vision. This one is when I fully take over your vision and you see the world through my eyes, with all the added benefits my Vision has with it. Get ready..."

After a second or two without anything happening, it was starting to look like this was just a joke. However, that idea soon changed when Kara's vision took on a completely different look. She was no longer looking at the door of the cubicle she'd locked herself in but, instead, her view was a little lower down and looking towards the sandals Erys had on. There was an unusual black tinge to the edges of her view, but the blackness wasn't opaque. It was, much like the crystals she was used to seeing, translucent with specks of the colour spectrum dotting the corners. As her vision adjusted to this newfound power, Kara began to notice that the walls of the cubicle were starting to also become translucent, and so was the door to it, which allowed her to see a little bit through them when they were the focus of Erys's attention.

Erys's view turned slightly upwards and to the side until she was looking at the left hand wall of her cubicle from her viewpoint. The wall became gradually fainter until she could see through it, revealing Kara's slumped over shell positioned on the toilet. It looked very much like these 'trances' shown in paranormal movies, where the person enters a state of ascendancy, shedding their mortal frame and seeing things from the view of Spirits, or even the Gods. Soon enough, the view dipped downwards once more and back towards the centre of the cubicle until she was looking directly at Erys's crotch, which was still covered by her dress at the moment.

"Enjoy the show, oh perverted Lord Commander."

On that note, Erys pulled up her dress, revealing a pair of black side-tie panties, and hopped a little on the toilet to give her just enough space to shuffle them downwards. In no time at all, Kara was staring directly at the tender flower of Erys, from none other than the person's own viewpoint, like she, herself, was doing these actions. Erys's small hand began to gently rub against the lips of her labia, almost coaxing out the amber nectar that resided behind those sealed doorways.

"This'll be the first time I've done this as a human. I wonder how different it will feel? Will it feel like euphoria is building inside me, or may I have to wait until these tender lips just can't hold back the flood any longer, and all the glittering yellow juice you so love just pours out of me uncontrollably? Let's see, shall we? I can feel it coming. It's teasing at the petals of my flower like a hummingbird sucking the nectar out of my buds. I can't stop it...it's..."

Psshhhhhhhhhh...

The yellow river flowed forth, pushing its way past the dam of Erys's treasure, snaking its way down her teasing fingers and tinkling into the bowl beneath her. Erys didn't stop her pleasuring just because her goal had shown itself. Her inquisitive fingers continued their exploration of the cavern that housed her most precious treasure, hungrily diving into the deepest recesses to fully ensure that not a single corner remained untouched.

"This feels...so good... Kara, take my purity and dye it with your yellow brand! Make me a woman!"

Erys's narration was set from the point of Kara doing these lewd action to her tiny frame. She pulled apart the lips of her vagina and revealed the hidden domain that lay behind it. The source of the golden falls was now clearly visible, still spilling its crashing waves across her fingers. The direction of the river was now a little more skewed, painting the walls of the toilet bowl its colour until the droplets began to cascade downwards to join their brethren in the waters below.

Still holding the walls of her vagina open, Erys's other hand began to find its way into her vulva. Teasing fingers slowly slid in and out of the opening with a gentle schlicking sound. The rhythm started slow, but soon became much faster, with Erys's breathing quietly mimicking the change in pace.

"I'm gonna..."

With a stifled, yet still audible, yelp from Erys, a strong jet of clear fluid burst out over her infiltrating fingers, splattering against the toilet and sploshing into the bowl. Another joined it, following the path of its predecessor, before being trailed by a final, yet much more forceful, blast. A triple climax after the first session? Just how much of a newbie to this was this self-proclaimed Deity? Perhaps Kara could teach her to better control her lack of restraint?

As Erys's twin rivers trickled to a stop, both of the girl's hands left the holes they'd found and were soon slumped to either side of the toilet. Erys's quiet panting was the only sound that remained in the cubicle now. The border around her vision began to fade and Kara then found herself back in her own body in the cubicle she'd entered.

"Enjoy the show...my perverted play-mate? It's more tiring than I thought..."

Kara took a moment to get ready for what she was about be shown. She had thought it would be like the other time but was told. Things would be far different soon enough she saw Erys' sandals and then everything changed she tried to get used to what she was being shown. But it took a while to get used to it. But when she came around she was looking through Erys' eyes and saw her slumped over form. It looked like she was sleeping on the spot and wondered if something was going to happen to her body.

"Will I be okay?" Kara asked.

Her view then changed to look at Erys' crotch which was covered by her dress. Only then it was raised to reveal the black side-tie panties she wore. Kara stared at these and thought Erys had a good taste in underwear before they were pulled down to reveal the girl's tiny flower. Erys slowly began to pleasure herself in front of Kara who could only watch. She wasn't sure if in this state she could do her own 'deed'.

"It will feel wonderful you just need to get used to it. Take it nice and slowly don't rush it too quick. Let it build up inside of you until you're about to burst then release it." Kara offered.

A golden stream was soon flowing out of Erys' flower it splashed down into the toilet. What Kara heard next was a little shocking she didn't expect Erys to say those things. Could Erys really want Kara to do those things to her even after everything they had been through? But she didn't voice those thoughts. She just watched and wanted nothing more than to be there with Erys to touch her young body. To teach what it truly meant to be women maybe one day that chance would come.

Moments later the stream died down and Kara found herself back in her own body. Just after seeing Erys go through a triple climax over her own. "That was wonderful thank you so much for showing me that but I want to be there next time for real perhaps like before. But this time just the two of us going through the pleasure together?"

Watching the show like a hungry wolf eyeing up its next meal, Kara allowed herself to be taken in by Erys's narration and actions, devouring every inch of the girl's hidden jewels. She stared longingly as Erys began to pleasure herself and remained transfixed by the display until the triple climax at the end.

Despite acting way more precocious and provocative than her apparent age belied, and claiming to be exceptionally good at both giving and receiving pleasure, Erys's apparent lack of either left much to be desired. Seriously, this big-shot Maiden of Pleasure took a pee, placed a single finger inside of her vulva and then masturbated for all of ten seconds and that lead to a triple climax? She was either super sensitive, or a huge liar, or maybe even both! However, cutting her some slack, her current form may be part of the reason why she's such a light-weight in the intercourse department. Nonetheless, the show was enough to please Kara and have her begging for more.

"Sorry, but I'm off limits until you've shown me what a great Disciple you are. Spread my influence far and wide, and then the prize shall be yours."

From that, Kara could deduce that, perhaps, she needed to do a follower's work to reach the Nirvana that was her Deity's Sacred Grounds. Doable, but greatly distant. Maybe there were benchmarks she could reach which would allow a portion of the pleasure to be a just reward? Maybe...

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

A loud, and very desperate sounding, knocking resounded off the door of Erys's cubicle.

"U-um, I'm really sorry, but could you, y'know, hurry up in there? Please?!" Rya's rather panicked voice sounded from outside of Erys's cubicle. There was evident strain in her trembling voice, almost like she'd just reached her absolute limit with holding.

Just what will Erys do? Was her plan finished yet?

Having just witnessed what Erys had gone through had been a wonderful sight. Kara clearly had enjoyed the show and a part of her wished it didn't have to end. She was reminded of when they had all slept together a few nights ago when Kara had made love or more like forced herself onto Haley. Erys had been there too had been unable to go through the process of being touched and pleasured. But now that she appeared human Kara was given the chance to go through with teaching her new things.

But Kara wouldn't be given the chance until she proved herself.

"How am I going to be able to go that?" Kara asked.

She wasn't sure on how she could go through with this goal. How was she going to spread Erys' influence on others? There had to be other ways for her to get what she wanted. "Is there anything I can do like today for starters. I don't want to hurt anyone or humiliate them in anyways.?" Kara asked.

Since it appeared that Erys wanted her to do things maybe she could. Have Erys do things for her as a way the can both get things they wanted. 'Is there something you can do for me perhaps gather some information for me?" Kara asked. She thought over what she wanted Erys to do for her.

"I'd like to learn more about you, in general, Like for you to tell me a little about yourself. Anything that can be helpful in getting a better understanding of just what you are like for starters what do you know about your past?" Kara asked.

As she waited for an answer she heard a very loud a desperate knocking sound. Followed by Rya's voice she seemed to be at her limit.

Kara wanted to know just how she could follow along with what Erys had requested.

"Where's the fun in me telling you? It wouldn't be much of a reward if I told you how to get it now, would it?"

It seemed that Kara would have to figure this out on her own. Going along with that, her next question would likely be met with the same kind of response.

"I think I'm good for today. You have your own things to be focusing on without adding any more to them."

Believing there to be equal standing between herself and Erys, Kara asked to learn more about her as a for of trading. She was being requested to do things for Erys, so doesn't that mean she should be able to ask for things as well?

"Sorry, prayers are only rewarded to those who has concreted themselves in their faith. If Gods went around answering all prayers, then there'll be spending more power than they are gaining. Plus, it's rude to ask a lady to spill her secrets so freely."

The insistent knocking of a desperate maiden broke the chain of communication.

"Just a second." Erys answered, going with the same persona she'd used to commandeer this cubicle.

There was nothing but silence, punctuated by faint whimpering and deep breathing, followed by the occasional sounds of movement outside of the neighbouring cubicle. That was soon silenced as well by the toilet flushing and the cubicle door opening. No sooner than Erys had left did Rya dash into the empty cubicle, slamming the door shut behind her. Seconds later, an audible torrent sounded from the cubicle, joined by the sounds of sheer blissful sighing. It sounds like she just about made it, or did she? Was there enough of a break between the door shutting and the floodgates opening to allow the removal of obstructions? One may never know...

Erys wouldn't tell Kara about how to spread the word about her. And gain others to join in and worship her.

"I understand that but at least it would have been nice to know. I guess I can try and get people to join my harem?" Kara says.

Her second question was met with the same answer.

"I'll just focus on my own things."

Her third question went along the lines of being answered but not in the way. Kara would have liked it seemed that she was doing all the work. While Erys only rewarded her for certain things.

"So, I get to learn nothing about you I thought we were suppose to be working together. I can understand not wanting to tell me everything but the least you could have done is told me something." Kara sighed.

Soon Rya knocked again on the door and Erys let her into the cubicle next to her. She heard the splash of pee into the toilet followed by the sound of bliss. That came from Rya leaving her own cucible Kara made her way out of the restroom. Not before bidding Erys farewell "enjoy your fun with the girls".

After leaving the bathroom Kara rejoined Mia and Bryn.

"I'm okay now we should get back to work." Kara headed towards the Purple Section. Looking for any sign of Annmarie whom she would be working with later.

Kara concluded that, in order to prove her devotion, she'd need to gather more harem members.

"If that is your goal then, by all means, go for it."

Kara wasn't too pleased by the avoidance of an answer to her intrusive question. However, Erys had her own explanation for such an evident denial.

"It is not a follower's place to question the motives of their Deity. Faith is a Grimoire of incomprehensible knowledge, and questioning anything steeped so far into Belief will lead to nought but questioning one's own reality and, ultimately, their existence."

From the roundabout way that Erys explained it, Kara could just about deduce the underlying reason behind such a strange answer. In short, Erys was likely saying "Religion is based on Faith, not facts." This possibly meant that, through Faith, Kara will gain the answers she seeks when they are deemed to be ready to be revealed, and no sooner than that.

Parting ways with Erys, Kara headed back to rejoin Bryn and Mia in the Purple section. The usual condensed explanation was given about the Purple section, which hadn't changed much at all from what Kara remembered in the previous World. Sure, it looked a little more souped up to match the rest of the Cafe, but its core was still the same.

Kara looked for Annmarie and soon found her soloing a table of four College Girls. Like normal, Headpatting was soon to take over their little meeting. That girl sure does have some fantastic follicles and super silky hair. But, in nature, all baby birds start with super soft down feathers, which become majestic and velvety as they get older, so this was likely just nature being nature. She looked to be coping pretty well. No evident or disguised unrest, just simple childish play-acting and denial.

Having no luck on her Goal of the Day front with Annmarie, Kara extended her scope towards the rest of the section.

Nothing stood out that much at Kara's eye level, sadly. However, due to her insistent and constant honing of her search abilities for perverted personal reasons, Kara felt like she'd just had a great idea! If she just did a little of this, followed by some of that, and finished with a small amount of the other, then she just knew she'd get better at pinpointing things!

While Kara worked on experimenting with her searching, she felt something bump into her. The impact point was a little above waist level. It didn't feel like it was that powerful a collision at all, it felt more like someone, or something, small had just not been looking where they were walking. Looking down at the impact point, Kara noticed a small head of black hair. It seemed one of the Purples had not quite been paying attention while walking, much like Kara did earlier.

Kara wasn't sure what her goal was for spreading the influence of Erys around. The harem idea sounded like a nice idea but how would she get more members to join. She knew Mary liked her and maybe Haley she knew that Rya appeared to really like her. But what of others like Mikan or Holly for example. She'd have to think more on this idea before trying it she went back to thinking about the task at hand for work.

Kara found Annmarie surrounded by four College Girls. Soon the head patting began and she appeared to enjoy it Kara gave a wave over to her before she turned away. Changing tactics Kara walked around the Purple Section listening for anything on the competition outside the Cafe followed by if anyone was talking about her. Wanting to know if it was anything good that was being said.

A few moments later Kara felt something bump into her. Looking down she caught sight of a fellow Purple who had not been watching where they were going. "Sorry about bumping into you," Kara told the black-haired girl. Deciding to try and see if this girl would perhaps be the one for her Goal of the Day Kara used the ring upon the girl just to see if it listed what sort of underwear she wore under her clothes.

Kara pondered a little over what offerings she could provide to spread the word of her Deity. Without knowing what her Deity presided over or pretty much anything about her Patron Deity, this whole matter may prove more troublesome than initially thought.

Disregarding the insurmountable puzzle of what was a good offering, Kara returned to her Goal of the Day. The little Purple that she'll be working under later was as popular as normal. Kara waved a little at her, and Annmarie nodded back slightly in acknowledgement. Then, Kara went back to info gathering on this upcoming tournament, and to see if she could find any rumours about herself.

Kara must have let her own ego overrule her judgement when she came to the conclusion that people would no doubt be talking about her. Sure, she's a new item on the proverbial menu, but she hasn't even been officially revealed yet, so of course they'd be no talk about her among customers and workers. The workers likely knew that Kara was working there, but we probably under promise to not reveal anything about the 'New Flavours'. In regards to the Topic of the Day, Mia did rightly say that the Purples mostly gathered things about Occult practices and Supernatural goings ons, and a competition didn't fit into either of those.

While aimlessly wandering around the Purple Section, Kara had an unexpected encounter with a less than observant Purple. She apologised for the collision, regardless of the fact that it was likely the Purple's fault in the first place, and checked to see if this chance encounter was more than just that.

As was usually the way with things, the Ring fizzled out first before anything could be revealed. Most of the Cafe workers, despite their ages, had quite strong Willpower in comparison to Kara's probing attacks. It'll take a little while before a repeat attack could be tried.

The young Purple apparently gave an answer, but her voice was so quiet that she could barely be heard over the clamour of the Cafe. She didn't look up and, instead, squeezed the black Owl plushie she had in her arms closer to her. Kara somehow knew that this girl, whoever she was, was never seen without her Owl Plushie and, seemingly, used the Plushie as some form of expert ventriloquism act while she was working. In Kara's memory, or at least what she thought was her own memory, this young, silent Purple only vocalises without the use of a proxy to a very select few people, or if something else is pressing on her mind that she doesn't realise she's not using her Owl as a Speaker.

The young purple dropped one hand between her legs, pressed down tightly on her crotch, and dashed off towards the toilets. The ring may not have picked up anything, but Kara was certain that she heard the tell-tale crinkle of absorbent protection when the girl clutched at her crotch. Perhaps she did fulfil her Goal with this find and, if the girl's actions were not over-exaggerating, she likely only had mere minutes until that crisp white padding was dyed a pale yellow. That would explain her lack of spacial awareness. Now, to follow, or not to follow?

Kara found nothing that she needed to know the topic of the day. Wasn't being spoken to in this section much to her disappointment. Followed by anything about her either so she gave up on trying to listen what was being said. As she looked around the Purple Section Kara looked to see if Eiko was sitting in this section or one of the ones close by. But it was soon time to talk with the Purple before her once again.

The ring wasn't able to get a reading on the girl at all. And Kara heard or thought she heard something come out of the girl's mouth she wasn't quite sure what is was. But her mind was trying to put images together of the girl before her who carried an owl plushie. That she used this animal for when she spoke to others being far too shy to say anything with her own voice. The girl placed a hand between her legs and dashed off to the toilets clearly in need of them.

This left Kara with a choice to either follow along or stay put. Thinking it over for a time Kara decided to not to follow the girl while she wouldn't be completing her goal yet there was still Mary she could have fun with or another girl in the cafe. Kara felt like waiting and returned her attention to the task at hand going back over to Bryn and Mia, Kara decided to ask where they could visit next in the cafe.

"Can we go to the Green Section or is there another you have in mind first?" Kara asked.

Trying something new Kara did another search around the cafe with her eyes. She was looking for her coworkers which shouldn't be too hard to find. What she was doing this time was looking for anyone who appeared to be in need of a because they had any sort of problems going on but more along the lines of. They themselves felt lonely or wished they could be part of a group or maybe just too afraid talk with someone.

Kara, realising that she was drawing blanks at the moment from the Purple section, looked around to find Eiko and see if she was nearby. Eiko wasn't seated in any coloured section in particular. She was around the middle of the cafe and off to the side a bit. From Kara's knowledge, the middle of the Cafe heralded no colour in particular and was generally used for people who had no preferences for colours at that moment in time, or were just undecided.

After the events with the wayward Purple, Kara turned her attention back to her current Goal for the Day and decided to not fulfil it just yet. She headed back over towards Mia and Bryn and asked if they could head to the Green section,

"It's a bit of a walk from here, but I don't see no reason to say no." Mia answered. "Want to check in with the Squirrel twins, or do you have something else in mind?"

The group headed over towards the Green section, which was over at the other end of the Cafe near the Yellows. On route, Kara looked for Workers who seemed like they just needed company aside from Customers. Much to her disappointment, all the Workers were very busy at the moment so none of them looked to be at a loss for things to do, or people to talk to.

While Kara aimlessly perused the workers, Mia and Bryn were having a quiet discussion between themselves in regards to a certain worker.

"...there's only two reasons she'd take off like that, and one of them was obvious." Mia quietly said to Bryn..

"You don't think that..." Bryn replied, before Mia understood just what she was referring to and cut her off.

"Yeah, I do. He's the only other reason she'd shut herself away. I know he's just trying to be caring, but you would think he could tell that she's happy here, despite how nerve-wracking it is for her to be in the public eye so much."

"I guess that's siblings for you. They care deeply for one another, but they can never quite get the right balance between overprotective and supportive."

"She looked in pretty bad shape. I hope she got there in time."

"Me, too. We need all the workers we can get today."

Eiko was seated in the middle of the cafe where no color section was there. It was used by people who didn't really care much about colors. Once back with Mia and Bryn it was asked if she wanted to see the twins or had something else in mind.

"A bit of both actually"

They started to head towards that section Kara looked around for. Anyway who appeared lost or needed someone to talk with. But it turned out there since the place was super busy no one needed anything. Which left Kara to hear the chatter between Bryn and Mia about something. Kara tried to picture the person they were talking about in her head. Could it have been the Purple who Kara had seen just moments ago or was it someone else they were talking about.

Kara kept an ear open for what else they might have to say about this person. As the drew closer to the Green section Kara looked around for any signs of the Squirrel twins and Tama who were likely to be in the section busy with work. Knowing that it would be hard to find the Poster Girls. Kara searched with her eyes for the busiest table in the section that might be where the girls were. Then just for fun looked around for any Greens who might job onto her for a hug and wanting to play.

Kara continued to listen in to the conversation between Mia and Bryn.

"Do you think I should go check up on her? I'm a little worried." Bryn suggested. "Plus I kinda gotta, y'know..."

"I think we should leave her to cool off for a bit before checking in on her." Mia answered. "Though, you can go right now if you want."

"Nah, it's okay. We're already running behind schedule a little, and I'm still doing fine at the moment."

"If you say so..."

A brazen admittance to a personal thing from someone as bashful as Bryn. How unexpected. She must be pretty close to Mia for that to be done without any blushing or stammering. Sabotage, or not? Decisions, decisions...

When Kara arrived in the Green section, she decided to look around for the Squirrel twins and a certain little Green she could add to her Harem.

I wasn't too hard to find the Poster girls, considering their table was likely the most packed out of all the ones in the Green Section. They appeared to be having some kind of competition between each other, though that wasn't out of the ordinary. They had their handheld consoles on them and were doing some kind of verses game, though it wasn't clear just what they were playing from this distance, as the screens were turned towards them, of course, and their seats were facing Kara at the moment.

Tama was actually nearby them and watching their little bout. One thing stood out, however, and that was the number of empty cans in front of the twins. Felicity had around six in front of her, and Florence only had a third of that amount. Florence was clearly winning in this game. Were they having a Drinking competition? Did the loser have to drink a can as a punishment? So many delicious questions...

Kara's view of the game was suddenly cut off as a pair of small hands covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who~" The perpetrator cooed to Kara in a sing-song voice.

Her hands were actually really soft and smooth. The heart-shaped charm bracelet on her wrist was also quite incriminating evidence, but Kara knew three potential people who had things like that. However, this one didn't quite look like the other two, but she couldn't get much detail from the split-second glance she got before her vision was plunged into darkness. A sweet scent came from the girl which could place her as someone Kara knew quite well, though it was a little stronger than normal. Had they refreshed the scent? They were obviously smaller than Kara as well, considering the direction the hands came from was a diagonal up rather than straight ahead. There was also a familiar squishy, bouncy softness pressing into Kara's mid-back, which could be around torso level for this person. Just the feel of it was very enticing...

Who might this person be?

Kara listened a little longer to the chat the Bryn and Mia were having. She tried to picture just who it could be in her mind some more but she was still drawing a blank. Maybe it was someone who she didn't even know or it could be someone that she did know. Or time would tell if she ever found out the truth of who the person was. She then heard Bryn admitting that she needed to use the restroom this caught her interest. Just from the way she had said it seemed strange she was used to Bryn blushing and stammering over something like that.

Anyway Kara turned her attention back to the Green section looking for the twins and Tama. Over course she found the Poster Girls. Sitting at the most crowded table they appeared to be playing some sort of game on their hand hold consoles. She wasn't able to make out what it was but seeing the cans on the table it appeared they were also playing a drinking game. Not knowing the reason Kara let her eyes linger on the cans and the girls. Trying to see if the game might be like the game she and Haley played. But was different in a type of way her eyes then traveled to their lower bodies checking first to see if they might be squirming around. But also to catch a glimpse of their underwear as well.

Kara also spotted Tama standing near-by she was about to go. Over towards her when she heard a voice behind her followed by her eyes being covered. Kara was asked to guess who was behind her. The girl had really soft hands they were smooth to the touch. They also appeared to have a charm bracelet on their arm which Kara caught sight of for a split second. Kara was also able to smell a sweet scent coming from the person. It smelled fairly strong and a bouncing softness pressed up against Kara's back.

Kara brought up an arm to touch the girl's arm. She ran her fingers along their skin trying to feel and picture who it might be in her mind. "Your skin feels very soft." Kara said before using her own free hand to reach behind her and tried to tickle the girl's side to let her go so she could spin around to see who it was.

In the time before the 'Guess Who' game began, Kara tried to see if she could look under the table the squirrel twins were at to see what underwear they had on, and if the drinks were adversely affecting them.

Somehow, Kara forgot that X-Ray vision was not a power she, herself, possessed. A devious table blocked her view to what she wanted, and it didn't appear to want to budge. Not that it could budge, mind, because it was an inanimate object with no consciousness inside of it. Plus, it wasn't on wheels, so if, somehow, someone or something could perhaps enter inside it and cause it to move, it still wouldn't budge without a fight. Tables sure are mean spirited, preventing a totally not perverted girl from totally not perving on a pair of truly innocent girls to see if they were totally not bursting to use the facilities provided. Of course, that's totally not the plan Kara had in mind. Not at all. Not one bit.

Logical conclusions appeared to evade Kara at the moment. Perhaps this was a side effect of forced time travel? Or maybe Kara was just thinking too much about doing perverted things rather than what is logically possible and impossible from her current position. Whatever the case, the table could have at least had the decency to move aside for Kara to appraise the underwear of two completely innocent bystanders, but, no, the table had to be a jerk and not move. Poor form, you MDF* nemesis, poor form indeed.

After realising that tables are the bane of a totally not a pervert's life, something else just had to get in the way of her appraisal. It was the old 'Guess Who' game. Kara spent a few moments gathering evidence on who may have interrupted her viewing and eventually came to a conclusion. Before playing the game how it's meant to be played, Kara cheated and tickled the sides of the Game Master, causing a little 'eep' to escape their mouth, and allowing Kara to be thrown back into the realm of vision. They certainly were ticklish, that's for sure. Kara barely touched their sides before they let go.

"Cheater. That's not how the game goes." The person scolded Kara, who then turned to see if her thoughts were right.

Kara turned to see a pouting Rya covering the side Kara just tickled, which appeared to be the place just below her left breast. She didn't look too impressed, but Kara had a feeling that Rya never could truly be annoyed at someone for more than a couple of minutes.

"I come to see how you're getting on, and that's the thanks I get?" Rya continued, sounding like a sulking child.

Kara's search on the Squrriel twins took a turn for the worse as her view. Of their lower bodies was blocked by a damned table. Which just happened to be in the way there was the choice of kneeling down and peaking under the table but that would just give herself away. She didn't know how many people here at the Cafe knew the truth about her. Besides Kiki and Leigh and the Squirrel twins, she didn't want more people to know as they might start to dislike her and not want to be her friend. Or worse rumors would get spread around and no one wanted that.

So Kara had to give up on that quest for now she still wanted to peak on the twins. So she would have to move away from the table and find an angle that was just right. So she could get a clear view but another table might be in the way or worse coworkers and people could block her view. Her thoughts were put on hold when she heard someone 'eep' turning around she saw it was Rya who had been behind her,

"I just wanted to know who it was." Kara told her.

Rya appeared upset with how Kara had cheated and who also. Wanted to know just how she was doing. "I'm doing fine for the most part and if you wanted me to thank you I could do this?" Kara whispered. She wrapped her arms around Rya and gave the girl a hug followed by a kiss on the nose. Before letting Rya go knowing that the girl liked her a lot. Kara tried to find out how much or just to test the waters. First she tried to study Rya's body langague for how she acted when around Kara. Did she blush at all, stumble over what she was trying to say, did she play with the hem of her skirt or twirl her hair with a finger. Kara let her eyes do the studing for the moment.

"How about you, how are you holding up?" Kara asked showing some concern for Rya.

As she waited for an answer she decided to test the waters again. Seeing that Rya would make a nice member of her harem and hoping to spread some of Erys's influence. Kara then asked Rya another question to see if she would go for it.

"I was wondering if perhaps we could work together sometime. In the future when neither of us are super busy we can also get to know each other a little better. As I would like to know some about you like for starters what are your hobbies?"

Kara attempted to 'innocent' her way out of this problematic explanation.

"That's what the guessing game is for. You guess who's doing it, and they tell you if you're right." Rya explained. "It's a way of learning cues without relying on your other senses. Plus, it also helps in memorising scripts and song lyrics."

With analogies like that, could Rya have some link to...?

Before Rya could continue her explanation, Kara decided to answer the question posed to her in Rya's little scolding lecture, and also do something a little strange. Instead of a simple answer, Kara let her lust control her once more and hugged the girl, followed by giving her a small kiss on the nose. Where most girls Kara knew would have been quite taken aback by all of that, Rya seemed a little less easy to fluster than the others. She didn't protest or fight back against the forced contact and, alternatively, allowed it to happen, much like it was a practised response.

"That's not quite what I had in mind, but I guess that means you're doing okay." Rya concluded, a little confused by the sudden contact. "But, hugs during work time are not allowed in front of customers. We don't want to set the wrong impression."

Kara tried to study Rya's body language and what she knew of her personality to gain some understanding of the girl's feelings towards her. She looked very calm, composed and relaxed. She seemed very accustomed to interaction with others and, like Pinks generally are, thrived off said interaction. She appeared to be a very sociable person and would likely get lonely easily if she didn't have people to spend time with. A direct polar opposite to the girl Kara saw her with earlier. While Rya's friend didn't actively avoid such things, Kara knew that she wasn't too keen on putting herself out there in front of loads of people. What relation did the two have? Overall, there wasn't much indication that Rya was either uncomfortable or relishing the time she was with Kara. She looked to be enjoying the company, but that was about all Kara could gather.

Kara then posed a question which, for a first, caused Rya to falter a little before answering.

"I'm hanging in there, thanks. Break time's soon so that should let us recover a little before the evening rush." Rya answered. There was the slightest of movements from her, but Kara couldn't quite pick up on what they were.

Hmmm, perhaps she could pick her times better to observe responses? That should possibly come with training. After all, the most sure-fire lie detector is body language, but some may even be so skilled that even their body does not betray their mouth.

Kara posed a rather invasive question for a supposed first time meeting. However, Rya took this in stride and answered in a way only she could pull off perfectly.

"We will get to work together when yourself and Brynny are full trained. We are three of the Four Flavours, after all." Rya informed Kara with a smile. "We just need a fourth and then we can really kick it up for the better."

A pretty straightforward answer, but...

"You should know my hobbies by now." Rya responded with a suggestive wink. "Firstly, what school do I attend? Secondly, what's my dream job? Finally, What do I often do at this cafe? They should answer that for you."

Answering a question with a riddle. While 'Original Kara' would've know all these things, Present Kara may not. Some research may be in order...Alternatively, perhaps it'll come back to her as the day goes on. Either way, what a very evasive way to answer.

"Oh! I'm so forgetful!" Rya announced, sounding very much like a stereotypical 'Airhead' character. "All these questions and stuff made me forget what I was meant to do."

Rya went searching around in her apron pocket for a few moments before pulling out a small plastic card and a lanyard.

"Big Sis Ki asked me to give this to you. It's your pass card." Rya explained to Kara as she handed her the items. "It also doubles up as your Staff Name badge if you wear it around your neck. Just swipe it through the little black things by the doors and they'll open up. You've got access to the Staff room, locker room and upstairs common area, but you can't go into the naughty places for Adults with your access level. Only Big Sis, Leigh and the Boss can go into them, plus the Shady VIPs that like those kinds of naughty things.."

The Pass Card had a photo ID of Kara on it for identification purposes. It wasn't that bad a picture, but it certainly wasn't one of her best. Typical ID photos, always looking worse than anything else.

"One more thing: Big Sis Ki also asked me to let you know that you've been assigned another task for after break.. You've gotta double up as a buddy for one of the cute little Purples who's been struggling with her people skills. I think her name was...Xion*?...or something? It's a weird name that I can never be sure if I pronounced it right. You'll know her when you see her. She's an adorably tiny Purple with super soft black hair and always carries a toy with her, even to the bathroom. Big Sis has been thinking of changing her from a Purple to a Teal, but that takes a whole lotta admin stuff, so she's staying Purple for now." Rya informed Kara. "I'm sure you'll be the best of friends in no time!"

Kara was unable to guess at what Rya was speaking about at first. She seemed to have a link to something maybe it was gathering information of something totally different. "What's so bad about hugging while on work grounds. It's not liking I'm trying to send anyone any signals or create trouble with the masses in them thinking the wrong thing?" Kara asked. After Rya had told her that hugging wasn't allowed while at work.

Kara next tried to study the girl's body language. She looked very calm and collected and very relaxed. More like she was used to this sort of thing she also appeared to be enjoying their company together. But that's all Kara was able to gather she needed to know more about Rya's feelings let alone her own thoughts on the girl if her. Kara next tried to call up any memories of her 'Orignal Self' trying to gain a better understanding of Rya.

"There is one thing I'd like to ask you about but right now isn't the right time. Let's just say it's been causing me some problems a little bit." Kara wasn't about to bring up the issue of knowing about Rya's tapping of her.

Rya's answer to her question was much different then what she had thought. The answer would be she didn't even know where Rya went to school or what her dream job was. Nor did she know what she did around the cafe. Some research into this matter could lead Kara to the answers that she needed to know. As Rya went searching through her apron pockets for something Kara used this moment to try and use the ring on the girl. What Kara was trying to do was see if the ring listed which school the girl went to along with her affection level towards Kara.

Kara took her staff card and looked at her picture on it for several moments. It wasn't the best picture of her but it'd have to do for now. "Nice to know I've got places where I can go." Kara had already been to the Adult sections which no one in this world knew about. "Will I ever get to meet the Boss what is he/she like are they friendly?" Kara asked.

Rya had one more thing to tell Kara.

As Rya told her about how she had another job or pairing up with a cute little Purple girl. Who carried a toy with her everywhere she went. Could the girl who Kara had bumped into earlier have been Xion if so that would explain somethings about this little girl. 'What am I suppose to do with her just get her to talk to people and open up?" Kara asked not really sure what her job really was.

Kara questioned the 'no hugs allowed while working'' rule.

"Because if our customers saw us hugging each other they may get jealous. Plus, it might spark a whole lotta rumours if two girls kept hugging each other a lot. We're not against hugging, just not in the public eye unless we want to share the love with the customers as well." Rya explained. "A lot of our customers don't have boyfriends or girlfriends, so any kind of intimacy could be taken the wrong way."

Wanting to know more about the temptress in front of her, Kara attempted to call upon her previous self's memory to see if she could find any pertinent information. However, as memories tend to be, forcing them to be recalled led to nothing. Memories are fickle in the manner that they come and go as they please, and the person they belong to has next to no control over what stays and what goes.

Kara was about the bring up the topic of 'Tapping', but managed to suppress herself just in time. This only caused Rya to be even more confused. It was a good idea not to bring it up, as Kara felt like it would lead to no end of trouble, considering that Bryn had been a victim of it before, yet never said anything about approaching the root cause of the love addled episodes.

"Um, okay..." Rya answered, tilting her head a little in confusion. "I'm always here to talk if you need someone to talk to."

Giving in to the enticement of her Ring, Kara tried to use it to cheat her way through the little task Rya had set her.

Somehow, when Kara was about to use the Ring's effects, something just felt wrong. Try to will it as she might, Kara just couldn't bring herself to do such an invasive thing on someone as adorable and innocent as Rya. It actually made her feel quite bad even thinking about doing something as horrible as forcibly breaking through Rya's mental barriers to siphon the secrets from her very soul. She just couldn't do it.

Questionable morality aside, Kara took the offered staff card and asked about the 'Boss' of the store.

"You'll get to meet him when we go to the Water Park this weekend." Rya informed Kara. "He's a really sweet guy. He's provided such a wonderful home to almost all the workers here, and only asked them to help run the store in return. This Cafe wouldn't be as great as it is now without him."

Come to think of it, all the workers in the previous World all spoke highly of the mysterious 'Boss' of the Cafe. Maybe it'll be good to meet him, or at least learn a bit more about him before the trip?

Finally, Kara asked about her assignment for the evening.

"Big Sis Ki didn't tell me anything about that." Rya replied, losing herself in thought for a few seconds. "All she said was 'You'll know what to do'. I think it might be a, I don't know, 'test' of some sort? I think you've just gotta show her the ropes of talking to people, or figure out why she doesn't talk without her furry friend doing all the 'talking' for her. She only joined us a little over a month ago. She apparently moved from another country due to her parent's work, but that's all we've got on her. She's got a Big Bro who dotes on her something chronic, but that's not anything to do with your task, is it?"

Rya appeared just as clueless as Kara did. Was this really a test from Kiki and, if it was, what did it have to do with Information Gathering?

Rya spoke up about the no hugging rule.

"I can hug customers all I want if they allow yet I can't hug coworkers." Kara sighed. She understood where some people might get jealous to see people hugging others. For she herself had been jealous of Lilly's hugging and closer relationship with her sisters then Kara could have ever hoped to have. But that was in the past, when Rya next said some didn't have boyfriends or girlfriends. A thought crossed her mind did Rya have a boy or girlfriend did anyone in the Cafe have one. Was there anyone else besides her that liked girls. This was something she wanted to research when she had more time.

"Is there anything you'd like to chat about sometime?" Kara asked after Rya said she was here to talk. Kara wasn't able to see any memories of any kind that might share some info on Rya. When she tried to use the ring to gather information she was suddenly filled with a feeling of this was totally wrong. And not such a good idea after all she actually felt bad for trying something like this which felt rather odd to her.

"Have we ever chatted about what sort of jobs we would like to have when we get older?" Kara asked.

Rya next spoke about the 'boss' Kara wondered just who this 'boss' was could. She have already met him before in the old world and just didn't remember or did she never met him before.

Rya next spoke about Kara's task later that evening.

"That really doesn't give me much of a glue, I guess I'll know more when the times comes."Kara said at first. "Is there anything else you can tell me about her anything that might help me in coming up with ideas. That would help me out with my task later?" Kara asked. "As for her Big Bro I wouldn't know if that's my task or not I've never met him before."

As Kara waited for an answer she kept an hear open in case Mia and Bryn or really. Anyone else around her might be talking more about Xion?

Kara was very displeased with the way that the service industry placed customer satisfaction over worker satisfaction. It was the way of the world and, alas, unchangeable. She then suddenly wanted to play Agony Aunt to someone who seemed as carefree as they come.

"Not really, no." Rya answered, pondering over the reasoning behind the question. "I mean, we can talk all we want during breaks and before work, so talking during work is normally saved for customers."

Kara then asked about if they've ever mention future goals before.

"That's normally a Customer to Worker conversation, not between workers. After all, we're all here for the same reason, and that is getting a little extra pocket money and some much needed work experience for when we're older." Rya explained.

Kara requested more information on the mystery of Xion.

"Big Sis Ki thinks that Xion doesn't talk much without her fluffy friend because she gets really nervous when trying to speak English without the aid of her toy, so she forgets everything and reverts back to her first language. She was raised in another county for nearly all her life until now, so learning a new language is never easy, especially one as complicated as English." Rya suggested. "She was born to English speaking parents, so I'm not sure how that could be the case."

Forgetting that the information world does not revolve around whatever she's currently looking for, Kara pointlessly tried to see if Xion was suddenly a hot topic of conversation just because she needed to work with her. Unsurprisingly, that was not the case. Very much so. Why couldn't the world just revolve around her? We shall never know.

And just like that, a signal went out on the notice screen above the Karaoke stage that Break Time for Poster Girls and Younger staff members had begun. That would be the Break Time Kara, Bryn Rya and the others would be on.

Kara didn't really have much else to say as all of Rya's respones were spot on. And truthfully all of them were correct and can be followed. So that just left Kara to hear about what Rya had to say more about Xion whcih also wasn't really much to go on other than she spoke another language. Soon it was then time for breaktime which while good was also bad not for the fact it was breaktime. It was more of a problem that Kara had wanted to hit the Navy Blue section before break but got caught up with Rya,

"I'll see you around."

Kara then left Rya alone and headed off on her own she knew. She had plans one to be with her friends and the other was to have a snack with Mary. Thinking it over on which she should do first Kara decided on going to see her friends first. Wanting to check up on things with them before having some fun time with Mary. Looking around for her friends she spotted them sitting in the middle of the room and walked over to them and soon rejoined them.

"How has everyone been?" Kara asked.

Looking around the group to see what they had been doing during her work time. Next looking around for an empty seat for where she could sit. Kara tried to see if one was either near Haley or Mikan and even Erys.

"Anywhere I can sit?"

As Kara waited for a place to sit she gave a look over to Haley and asked her a question. "Been talking about anything fun with the others?" Kara asked. She then looked over at Mikan "were you able to taste the food?" Kara asked.

Kara then looked over to Lilly and Holly. "How have you two been holding up?" then lastly she looked over at Erys.

"As everything been going okay since we parted ways has anyone been worried about me?" She sent.

Break time soon rolled around and Kara bid goodbye for now to her companions before heading off towards where her original group was seated.

Kara greeted her friends and they all responded in a similar fashion. Everybody had mostly been enjoying themselves by spending time with one another. Haley looked to be a little jealousy-stricken after seeing Kara have 'intimate' moments with Rya, more than likely the initial hugging greeting, and invading the toilet after her. Despite the minor unrest, nothing major had changed in Haley's behaviour, and her Bond Card still looked very much the same as it did before, so this was likely just childish jealousy which will soon pass. A little disheartening, but nothing too bad.

From the looks of an empty Cake Carousel in front of Mikan, whom still had a little cream around her mouth and was currently nibbling on a toffee eclair, she's likely been busying herself demolishing cakes and racking up a hefty bill. From Kara's cafe knowledge, the average Cake Carousel could hold around six to eight standard sized cream cakes, and was normally provided when a customer ordered a Deluxe Dozen from the Cake Menu. For such a small girl, Mikan could surely pack away the sweets. Just seeing that answered Kara's later question.

Aside from Mikan's obvious indulgence, the others must have been just chatting and drinking, judging by the empty cups in front of most of the girls present. For seating arrangements, everyone was tightly packed around the table, meaning that it was a 'pull up a chair and squeeze in somewhere' situation. For people in Kara's interest, she could pull between Erys and Haley, or slip in next to Mikan and Chloe. Overall, there was no obvious spaces to fit in to.

Kara asked if Haley had been conversing about fun topics with the others.

"Just about a super awesome water park, nothing much." Haley nonchalantly replied. Something told Kara that Haley wasn't as uncaring about Pandamonium talk as she was trying to pretend to be. She'd probably been listening to Chloe and Nicole too much.

Kara's next question was directed at her other sisters. They'd been doing pretty well for themselves, despite Holly drinking a little too much sometimes. In short, they'd been getting on very much like the rest of the group, and enjoying a nice Cafe date with the others.

Kara's final inquiry was directed through telepathy at Erys.

"Why would anyone be worrying? All they had to do was look up from the table to see you flitting around the cafe like an aimless pigeon. My Mistress is getting a little concerned with the amount of 'quality time' you're spending chatting up your new girlfriend and forcing her to nearly pee herself, though she doesn't know about that last bit. Our little secret, remember? Aside from that, the greedy beggar kitten has been gorging herself on cream cakes, so she's been mostly quiet. I think that I'm starting to garner some admiration for the poor lonely sword on this table of sheathes, He seems the only sane one out of everybody here. We've talked a little about stuff not related to a panda water park but, aside from that, we've mostly been using each other as beacons of sanity when things get too crazy."

Looking around the table at the people seated there, something tickled at the back of Kara's mind when she passed glances over Holly and Haley. Something about their uniforms...

Those uniforms looked very similar to something else, but, try as she might, Kara couldn't quite put a memory to the picture...

Everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves yet Haley did appear a little. Jealous of the time that Kara had spent with Rya. This took Kara by surprise as she had not really seen Haley jealous before or if she had it had been far too long since she last saw her like this. At least she wasn't blowing up about it which was nice. As the table was packed all around Kara would need to pull up a chair. She was able to do that and took a seat between both Haley and Erys. As she took her seat she took out her phone only to check the time. As she still had to meet with Mary during break so she let everyone know.

"I can only be here among you all for 15 than I have a meeting with another friend. I hope that is okay with everyone?" Kara asked.

Haley mentioned she had been chatting with the others about the water park. "I bet you're looking forward to going am I right?" Kara then turned to Mikan and spoke to her once again. "I don't believe I've introduced myself yet unless my friends here already told you my name but I'm Kara Sera and you are?" Kara asked.

Kara then turned to Nicholas.

"Have you been enjoying your little harem time?" Kara asked.

Erys then gave Kara a reply.

"Maybe because of either what happened when I first arrived to greet them. Or with the whole problem Rya cast on me. Does she wish it was she that I was doing that sort of thing with?" Kara asked. She looked back at Haley once more and then over to Lilly and Holly. "I was wondering if each of you would like to spend a little alone time with me sometime later this week. We can use it as a means of just hanging out and getting to know each other better?"

As Kara then looked around the table she noticed something about Haley and Holly's. Uniforms yet she couldn't place what was different about them. As she was busy checking them out she looked at her phone to check the time. And to see if anything was changed about it like did she still have those messages from the others from her past world. Like the email from the squirrel twins or that weird video of that one girl she had shown to Erys.

Thinking on the uniforms, Kara mostly drew up blanks. They were, without a doubt, generic Primary School Uniforms, so a lot of Primary Aged children would wear them, unless they went to a school with a very specific uniform policy. Nonetheless, Kara just couldn't dismiss the chance that she was missing something of vital importance to her quest for information, and that it was sitting right under her nose. It might be a stab in the dark, but, **perhaps it'd be better to ask a child about one of their own rather than ask older people**? Just a random thought...probably baseless.

Being pressed for time, Kara quickly checked her phone to see just how long she'd spent at this engagement. Around five minutes had passed, leaving ten more minutes before she'd have to take off to keep her promise with Mary. The group were prior informed of Kara's obligations, so she had around **two more chances to talk** , including the one she was about to continue with.

Kara believed that Haley could attend Pandamonium.

"It's for staff and VIP customers only." Haley answered bitterly. "You could go along to it, but we can't."

Judging by that kind of response, perhaps Leigh had yet to scout the Sera Twins? Making assumptions wasn't something that should be done in a completely new world, otherwise things may take a turn for the worse. Observe, reflect and then act. That would have to be Kara's new mantra until she grew accustomed to this world.

Kara introduced herself to Mikan, whom nodded a little in response as she finished off a mouthful of pecan plait.

"I've heard a lot about you from a friend of mine." Mikan answered. "My name's Mikan. Mikan Asten."

Kara tried to explain her innocence to Erys..

"Justify it all you want. It's your own fault that you got Tapped. Being enamoured only works on people who have a strong sexual attraction to the caster, or the gender of the caster if they have not formally met, and an even stronger sexual drive that they want to act upon. Your own perversion led to that conclusion, I mere allowed you to suppress the wild desires enough that you could function normally. Honestly, the only one who could answer that is my Mistress herself, yet she's not at the right cognitive maturity to fully comprehend love and lust. Oh, what a fine mess you've allowed yourself to fall in to~ "

Kara checked her phone once more and found that she only had five more minutes with this group. She also checked her messages to see if the ones from the previous world had been transferred over. Unsurprisingly, there wasn't even a single trace of their existence as of yet. Those messages didn't come through until Wednesday, if her memory served correctly. The only existing conversation was the Poster Girl Swimsuit Shopping discussion.

As Kara thought about their school uniforms they looked about. Primary School ones would wear she still couldn't place just what she was missing. As she looked from Haley to Holly then back again. "If you don't mind me asking what is with your and Holly's school uniforms?" Kara asked to Haley hoping she would get an answer to what she was missing out on.

After checking her phone she saw that she only had 10 more minutes left. Before she had to leave and go see Mary. So she then turned to look over at Mikan as she heard Haley appear to be upset about not being able to attend the water park as it was only for workers and VIPS. Perhaps Kara could talk with Leigh or Kiki to try and get her sisters invited. It would be a lot more fun than just going with others.

"Who's this friend of yours who told you about me?" Kara asked. As Mikan introduced herself to Kara she spoke right back. "I know we just met and all but maybe we can exchange contact information so that we can set up a time where we can hang out again. This time being where I am not strapped for time?" Kara asked.

She was about to speak to Erys but after checking her phone Kara saw that. The ten minutes had flown by and she wasn't able to reply back to her. Also as she checked to see if anything from the old world might still be on her phone it turned out nothing from that world remained. Knowing that it was time to say goodbye Kara got up and bid her friends and sisters goodbye for now.

Before she left to go over to Mary who Kara was guessing was still in the Yellow Section. With her sister Kate looking around for the duo Kara soon spotted them. Hurrying over to Mary and Kate Kara then spoke up.

"Is it okay that I take Mary off your hands for a short while?" Kara asked to Kate.

Kara, still dithering on the concept of generic school uniforms, asked a strange question.

"Huh? Don't all kids my age wear stuff like this to school?" Haley responded, a little perplexed by Kara's randomness. "What's got you hooked on my school clothes, anyway? You've been staring at them for a while now. Do you wanna try them on, or something?"

Being indirect with someone as to the point as Haley was a surefire way to get nowhere fast. Perhaps a more direct approach would work better next time? While Haley wasn't exactly the most contemplative of the sisters, **she was certainly the most outgoing of the two. Questions about social groups and other children around her age were more than likely her forte. Holly,** on the other hand **thinks a little more and speaks less, allowing her to have a good grasp on rumours and other hearsay among the younger crowds.**

Perhaps Kara could have some use for their expertise somewhere down the line?

Intrigued by Mikan's admittance to a third party knowledge base about Kara prompted her to question the snacking girl's source.

"Ry-Ry, of course." Mikan answered. "She's part of the reason I came here today to check out how you were settling in."

"More like to break my bank with your addiction to cream cakes." Nicholas quietly interjected. Thankfully, Mikan was too busy enjoying the food to hear him.

Kara then rather brazenly requested to exchange contact information with Mikan. Such a random request took her by surprise a little.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Mikan replied. The two of them then shared their contact information. "Just no midnight texts or calls, Ry-Ry already does than and I could do without another person doing it."

Seeing how the time had rushed her by, Kara bid her current companions goodbye and went off in search of her next appointment. She managed to find Kate pretty easily, but Mary was currently nowhere to be found.

"She's just took a quick toilet break, she'll be back soon." Kate informed Kara. "I hope she doesn't cause you too much trouble."

Shortly after Kara had arrived, Mary also came back to the yellow section. Noticing Kara, she hurried on over to her and gave her a hug. She could just about reach Kara's waist with her arms.

"Snack time?" Mary asked Kara in her usual sweet way.

Before leaving to go see Mary she replied once last time to Haley.

"Normally kids your age do where them," Kara replied at first. "Just something about them is all, and no thanks I don't believe they'd fit me as I am too big for them." Kara pointed out. It seemed that Haley had an answer maybe Holly would have been the better person. To have asked the question too but it would have to wait for another time.

Soon she arrived over at Kate's area but was unable to find Mary anywhere. Before being told that Mary was taking a quick toilet break.

"I don't believe she will cause any trouble."

Mary returned and gave Kara a hug who returned it back. "Yes, snack time is there anything you'd like to eat or drink?" Kara asked. Looking around for a place to seat that was free Kara found a table. A short distance away offering her hand to Mary to take Kara led her to the table and took a seat.

"Have you been having a fun day today?" Kara asked.

While Kara was busy with Mary, a young girl with white hair and emerald eyes walked. Into the cafe, she walked towards the center of the room. Then took a seat at a surprisingly empty table next. She placed her school bag upon the table and opened it taking out. A small yellow folder which appeared to contain some sort of papers. Upon these papers were small pictures and writing of some sort. If one were to look closely at the pictures they appeared to be four in total one of Kara, Lilly, Haley and Holly.

Upon Mary's arrival, Kara confirmed that it was, indeed, snack time. She also posed the question of favourite food or drink to have during this break.

"Cookies and Milkshake." Mary answered after a little thought.

Kara then led Mary towards a free table for them to sit at. Before Kara even got to offer a chance of hand holding, Mary hugged onto Kara's arm tightly. This was likely her equivalent of hand holding, despite it being more like a baby sloth holding on to a tree branch.

The next surprise came when Kara took a seat at the free table. Instead of doing the expected and sitting either opposite or next to Kara, Mary took it one step further and sat on Kara's lap! While this, in and of itself, may have been enough to tip Kara slightly towards lewdity, there was one more thing. It didn't feel like two layers of clothing were between Mary's rear and Kara's lap, it felt more like there was just her thin dress and nothing else. Could Mary be...?!

Trying to keep her mind on the straight and narrow, Kara decided more innocent questioning was in order.

"Sleeping is fun, but snacking with friends is better." Mary innocently replied.

During the calm between Kara and her little companion, an unfamiliar figure entered the cafe and took a seat in the unassigned middle of the cafe. The girl placed her unassuming school bag on the table and drew out a plain yellow folder. The documents inside the folder were not like a normal school child would carry around...

Going by the code of conduct in the service industry, a Navy Blue worker approached the young customer and went about business as normal, asking the girl if there was anything she'd like to order.

A short distance away from the new entrant, Eiko was concerned with the sudden arrival of a person whom had not appeared in previous renditions of this timeline. The seemingly unassuming items piqued her interest the most. The atmosphere of the cafe was far too noisy for any child to effectively do any schoolwork or homework unless they had means of completely blocking out the background noise, and that was unlikely, even for the most skilled and focused of students. Eiko attempted to peruse the girl from her current vantage point, making it appear that she was looking over the whole cafe, and not just this one figure.

Mary told Kara what her favorite food and drink were. Before latching onto her arm like a tree branch it must be her way of hand holding. The pair then reached a table and after Kara sat down Mary jumped onto her lap. She was kinda suprised by this as not many girls enjoy jumping onto her lap.

"That's what we will get then." Kara told Mary about ordering her favorite stuff to eat.

As Kara felt Mary upon her lap it seemed that a short while later. She noticed something appeared to be different. It felt like Mary wasn't wearing anything under her dress but why could that be Kara was sure she would still be wearing the stuff she saw earlier. Kara's mind started to turn to the naughty side but she tried to find it. Instead trying to think about other things like cats.

Mary broke her train of thought when next she spoke.

"Am I your special friend?" Kara asked out of the blue.

Waiting for someone to come over to their table so they could order. Kara in the meantime let her hand brush against Mary's side just to make sure if what she thought was correct or not.

The girl at the table was wearing a blue tie, a black coat that has a checkered pattern on the lower right side and blue on the inner collar, a white skirt with black trim, a white shirt, black shoes and black socks that reach her mid thigh. As she studied the contents of the folder more closely taking in all that was upon them. She saw a Navy Blue girl come up to her and ask her if she wanted to order anything.

"Lemonade" she answered.

Before going back to studying her papers while it was also very noisy in the cafe. The girl appeared for the most part to not take any notice of it at all. Or for the most part it seemed like it wasn't bothering her as much as it should. As Eiko gave the girl the look over when trying to see just what it was she was doing. Eiko at first was able to catch something from the girl's papers they appeared to contain detailed information about each of the subjects on the papers. The girl appeared to be studying on far more closely which was Kara's. Eiko was just able to make out some info such as age, date of birth, height, weight, eye color and just about everything detailing Kara's life. Whoever this person was they appeared to have quite the bit of knowledge on Kara. But where could they have gathered all this information from?.

When suddenly the girl appeared to vanish from sight as some sort of shadow. Engulfed her being blocking out Eiko's sight of the girl who clearly remained just where she was sitting.

Letting her lust rule her actions once more, Kara checked to see if Mary was going commando, like she summarised from the lack of volume between the young girl's soft buttocks and Kara's lap. So as to not make her motives too clear, Kara tried to keep Mary's attention away from her intrusive hands by continuing their earlier conversation.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mary replied sweetly. "If you think I'm your special friend as well, then it is."

From her perverted brush, Kara deduced, from the lack of additional material between Mary's hips and her clothing, that this Young Yellow was doing a Haley and 'embracing the freedom'. This could be bad...

Thankfully, a Brown Apron girl came over to serve Kara and Mary, offering a much needed distraction from the stimulation of having a no-panties girl sitting on her lap. Mary's order was so routine that she only needed to say 'the usual' to have her favourite of Triple Chocolate Cookies and Caramel Swirl Milkshake noted down as an order. When it came to Kara's turn to order, the signature Brown Apron Tsun-switch was turned on full power. Tsunanese only seemed to be used for people older than Mary's age, it seemed, as no Brown went Tsun-mode on the younger members of staff or customers. What a complicated colour. One which, no doubt, Bryn and Rya were a part of.

Across the cafe, the unusual customer gave her order, prompting the Navy Blue Waitress to pass the order over to the kitchen, leaving the girl by herself, and Eiko assessing the mentioned customer.

From what Eiko could make out, it appeared that this girl had detailed information on certain people in her Yellow Folder, and appeared to be intently focusing on a page dedicated to Kara. This page housed and entire profile of information, even more than most school governing bodies could get their hands on freely. What use could this girl have for such information, and where did she get it from?

As Eiko was watching, the girl appeared to be shrouded in darkness in an instant. Had she caught on to being watched, or was this some automatic reaction which not even the target had any knowledge of? Her curiosity increased from seeing an obvious attempt at disguising and shielding the information she had on her, Eiko decided to break out a little of her own powers. A golden stopwatch faded faintly into existence over the cloud before beginning to rotate as if time was being reversed. While Eiko's vision of the target was shrouded, she still had a vague idea of where she was.

It was starting to get a little hard for Kara to keep her mind off of Mary going commando. While she did like this feeling as it reminded her of times when Haley herself would do so. Kara couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Mary moved around a lot her dress might ride up or what if she had an accident. Kara didn't know how well Mary handled her fluids but at least she didn't need to use the bathroom has gone before.

"I do find you to be a very special friend," Kara told Mary.

Next, their order's were taken and Kara went with the same order as Mary did. Before going on to ask Mary another question. "Do we often spend time together like this?" Kara asked out of the blue. Wishing to know if they did or not. Yet another feeling was passing through Kara again this was to hug Mary much like both Mia and Bryn had felt earlier.

As the girl awaited her order she had gone back to studying her topics of interest. She studied Kara's papers very closing taking in everything that was written on the pages. Even making small notes in a notebook she had taken out as well. Just how this girl had gotten ahold of this much information was a mystery but for a moment she stopped reading and writing. Moving onto the other papers for a moment which had just as many details on the Sera Sisters. As they did on Kara herself.

As she then went back to writing once more she felt as if someone was watching her. Not knowing who it was she went on to cast herself in shadow. In attempts of blinding this person from seeing her. As she did enjoy her secrets as she was about to get back to work. She felt a faint trace of magical power coming from somewhere within the Cafe. They appeared to be trying to breach her shadow veil this caused the girl to lift her head up and look slowly around the cafe. Trying to search for where Eiko was.

In her search, she felt her shadow veil was suddenly shattered as time rewind. Itself to before the veil was even cast letting Eiko have another look at what the girl was , this was short-lived as once again the girl went about trying to engulf herself in some sort of veil.

As magical watery mist soon began to form around the girl after she had pointed her hand. At the table where she was at. The mist could only be seen by those who had a high talent for magic. The girl blocked out everyone from seeing her expect those who she wanted to see her.

While Kara battled with her libido, she continued to try and move her mind away from the pantyless girl sitting on her lap.

"Then we're both special friends." Mary concluded with an adorable smile.

The girls' orders were taken, which ended up being two of what Mary wanted, and Kara continued to fight her lust for innocently lewd lolis.

"Hmmm...not as often as we'd like, I think." Mary answered. "Big Sis Rya tends to keep you to herself when you're not on duty. She lets us play with you as well, but you're mostly either working or with the older girls."

Mary began to shift around a little on Kara's lap as she tried to adjust her sitting position so she wasn't slipping off slowly. This led to her delicately soft rear to rub across Kara's legs up to the top of her thighs before settling in place a little beneath Kara's crotch. Of course, the movements led her skirt to raise ever so slightly, but near imperceptibly to those without lustful trained eyes like Kara's. A little more of those and Kara might be able to...

Eiko noticed that her original spell had managed to shatter the shroud over her current target, yet the victory was short lived as the girl soon recast her previous power, leading to another misty veil to obscure Eiko's view. Before the veil settled into place, Eiko could just about catch that the girl was not oblivious to the attempt to shatter her cover, prompting Eiko to not want to attempt another breach so openly, lest she give away her position. The girl, despite knowing what had happened, was yet to discern where the counter had come from, but Eiko wasn't about to risk it once more. She'd just have to find another way...

For now Kara was doing okay with battling against her libido. But time was ticking away and she might lose that battle soon.

"That's great being special friends is a lot of fun." Kara agreed.

With their order taken and Kara fighting against her lewd thoughts of innocent lolis. She thought about a reason as to why Mary might be pantyless under her dress. What could have happened to cause her to do this?

"Besides you who else get's to play with me?" Kara asked. Thinking it was a little unfair that Rya seemed to be keeping Kara all to herself and not letting others have their chance with her. "Why don't we chance that as I'm sure you'd like to spend more time with me right?" Kara asked.

She then felt as Mary began to shift around on her lap. She felt Mary's soft rear rub against her legs and upper thighs. Before nearing moving up to her crotch Kara enjoyed the feelings. And also noticed Mary's skirt had ridden up a wanting others to see Mary's privates if something were to happen. She gently tugged down Mary's skirt with her hand to make sure no one could see anything.

"Hey, Mary if you don't mind can I take our picture together?"

With the misty veil now around the girl she still was unable to pinpoint just where. The flow of magic had come from that had shattered her last veil. She let her eyes roam around the cafe slowly taking in everything that the place had to offer.

"I know you're out there but where?" she asked herself.

She looked around for a couple more minutes before stopping and getting back to her work.

Kara questioned Rya's apparent monopoly of herself.

"Well, there's Tama, Annie, Brynny, Bella, Big Sis, Felicity, Florence and, sometimes, some of the little Browns." Mary explained. It seemed like Kara had quite the harem already. "I don't know if Big Sis Rya's going to want to do that, but you could always talk to her, couldn't you?"

In a single motion which betrayed all Kara originally stood for, she ensured that no flashing was going to happen by gently resetting Mary's skirt so it wasn't likely to ride too far up anytime soon. She then asked if the little Yellow would allow for a picture of the two to be taken.

"I don't mind." Mary answered. "But how will you get both of us in the picture?"

Eiko's current observation target was showing clear signs of trying to pinpoint the perpetrator of the dismissal of her disguise, thankfully, she was planning on something like this happening as a result of her earlier actions, so she remained as anonymous as possible and blended in with the other cafe customers.

The girl's order was bought back to her table and set down on the table.

Mary listed several names of girls who liked to have fun with Kara. This made her feel very happy and she longed to have fun with everyone. But for now only Mary was allowed that chance so Kara wanted to have fun with Mary in the time they had left before breaktime ended.

"She might not want to but she will have to deal with it somehow. It isn't fair to the others or you that you guys don't get to have fun with me. But I can talk to her the next chance I get." Kara tells Mary.

Having reset Mary's skirt back down to it's normal length. Kara was without means if being able to see the hidden treasure underneath. While she had done it so, that others if they peaked wouldn't be able to see anything. She had done the same herself so trying something new Kara pulled Mary further up her lap until her cute little behind was sitting on her crotch. Next Mary asked how Kara would get them both in the picture.

"I have means of getting that done."

Kara looked around for a free coworker who wasn't busy. And asked them to take her and Mary's picture. The coworker agreed to do so and after Kara handed her, her phone placed her arms around Mary hugging her and letting them rest on her lap. "Now smile at the camera." Kara pointed out, A moment later there picture was taken and sadly breaktime was now over and both girls needed to get back to work.

"It seem's that our time as come to an end too bad I was having fun. We should do this again very soon?"

Her eyes had passed over Eiko just thinking she was another customer. And not the person whom and used their powers against her. With her order having been brought she took a sip of the lemonade and went once more back to her work.

Kara expressed her dissent for Rya's overpossessive nature.

"She'll understand, I'm sure of it." Mary answered.

Being unable to perv up Mary's skirt to see if there truly was no thin piece of cloth covering her delicate spot, Kara decided to let Mary's body provide the required stimulation by moving her further up her lap so Mary's soft rear was on her crotch.

In the time between Kara finding a photographer for their commemorative picture, their order was delivered to their table. The only free worker around at the time who could take the photo was the worker who carried out their snack order. After preparations for the perfect picture were carried out, Mary and Kara put on their best smiles to make this a great picture. A quick flash from the camera and a snap later, the picture was taken.

Time was quickly running out for the two, but they still have just enough time to hastily consume their snack order before it was time to hit the floor once more for Kara. Bidding goodbye and requesting a repeat meeting at another time, Kara headed back to work.

"I had a great time as well." Mary gleefully informed Kara. "Next time you're free, you should come play with me, Tama and Annie."

On their parting words, Kara returned to the Cafe floor just as Mia was bringing along Kara's newest charge.

"She's very shy, but hopefully you'll be able to help her come out of her shell?" Mia requested of Kara. Mia then turned slightly to look behind her at the small girl who was using her as a means of cover. "Now, come on, Xion, you should introduce yourself to Big Sister Kara."

Once Mia turned back to face Kara, the small Purple girl from earlier peered out from behind Mia. That must be Xion, the girl Kara was asked to supervise for the evening. She had vibrant Violet eyes that appeared to shine with their own glow and, as Kara had noticed before, deep black hair that looked just as inviting as Annmarie's hair in softness. In her arms she had a small Black Owl plushie which had amber coloured eyes. The nervous Purple looked up at Kara, attempted to make eye contact, but quickly looked down to the floor before introducing herself in a manner entirely unexpected.

"Konnichiwa. Watashino namaeha Xion desu. Anata no shiriai o tanoshima sete kudasai." The young Purple introduced herself quietly with a small bow. It seemed she was raised to be extremely polite to those who were her elders. However, the language she used was definitely unexpected.

Mary was sure that Rya would understand once Kara had a chance to speak with her. And while she wasn't able to prev up Mary's skirt. Her small bottom helped out with what was needed and that was for the best. She didn't want to be over stimulated as she still needed get work done. The photograph was taken with both girl's giving their best smiles. Kara took back her phone and in the time left both girls. Ate their snacks and enjoyed each other's company.

"I had a fun time as well," Kara told Mary before being told next time she was free. She should play with both her, Tama and Annie. "I'll make sure to do that." Kara added in before both girl's parted aways. As Kara hit the cafe floor she was started to head to the Purple section when she saw Mia coming towards her along with a guest.

"I'll try what I can to help her out" Kara says. She could that Xion was using Mia as a shield to hide behind. Only to come out moments later letting Kara get a good enough look at her Violet eyes and deep black hair. She took notice of the small Black Owl phushie she had having seen it earlier. Xion next introduced herself in Japanese that Kara didn't understand. Before giving a small bow, from what Kara learned off her by just watching her she seemed very polite.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you I am Kara."

She returned the girl's bow with one of her own.

Despite not understanding a word Xion said, Kara got the gist of it by using Xion's bow as a cue for introduction. However, regardless of what language Xion may be speaking, she appeared to fully understand English, considering she knew what Mia had asked and that Kara had introduced herself.

"Watashitachi wa umaku yaritai." Xion replied quietly.

"Sorry, but she doesn't seem to want to speak English at the moment." Mia awkwardly apologised on behalf of the young girl. "I hope she doesn't cause you too much trouble."

With a parting goodbye, Mia returned to her own work, leaving Kara with Xion. Having no shield to hide behind, Xion just remained staring at the floor, trembling slightly from nerves. She hugged tightly to her Owl Plushie like it was a lifeline saving her from the tides of social interaction.

Xion seemed to understand English which made things easier. But it still left Kara at a disadvantage as she didn't know what Xion was saying back to her at all. "At least she can speak it" Kara said. Mia then left the girls alone and Xion quietly said something which Kara didn't understand.

She saw that Xion appeared to be trembling from her nerves. She was hugging the owl plushie rather tightly. "Not really sure where to begin." Kara stated. She was at a loss on what to do as she tried to think of some sort of way to make Xion feel better. "I understand that you're very nervous and maybe a little scared, I promise that nothing bad will happen to you. As I want to help you out anyway I can." Kara offered.

Kara looked around for any customers. Where she could begin by helping Xion out of her shell.

Thrown up a creek without a paddle, Kara tried to make the most of a difficult situation and attempt to calm Xion down. Kara's words got through, but it didn't do much to soothe this girl's paralysing fear.

Next, Kara tried to look for some available customers she could start Xion's people training on. However, something reminded her that her role for this evening was to shadow Annmarie and learn about being a Purple rather than acting without direction. That was what she was told earlier, anyway. She may know, from her previous experience in the last World what a Purple's job role is, but acting without being ordered to could attract unwanted trouble.

Looking around the section, Kara managed to easily spot Annmarie entertaining a table of Primary School children with their older siblings. It seemed the cafe catered to more than just being Little Sisters in this world.

Her words got through to Xion but appeared not to have the effect they should. As the girl was still paralized with fear. As she looked around for other customers to start with Xion's training. She was reminded of her role to shadow Annmarie having forgotten about it earlier due to other happenings. She saw that Annmarie appeared to be entertaining a table of Primary School childern with their older sibling.

"Ah, I think it would be best to first show you what being a Purple is all about." Kara informed Xion. She mentioned for Xion to follow along and soon looked for an empty table where they could both sit down. And watch Annmarie for a while.

Just remembering what her actual role was for the evening, Kara informed Xion that it'd be best to watch before diving in with the customers. Kara headed towards an empty table near Annmarie, with Xion trailing along behind her. Once Kara was seated, Xion sat a little away from her, but still within reach. It appeared that she wasn't comfortable being alone with someone she didn't know well.

Annmarie's purple nature was almost non-existent with the Primary School Children as she let her persona run wild, impressing her customers with her amazing improvisation and delusions of grandeur that all children loved. Xion just watched on in silence, hugging her plushie tightly.

"You know, job shadowing means actually being with the person you're shadowing. Sitting away isn't good if you gotta ask questions." A delicate girl's voice came from Xion's direction. Kara looked towards the source and noticed that Xion's mouth was remaining completely closed and her plushie was bouncing a little to mimic the movements from speech. This must be her famed ventriloquism. "Wait 'til she's done and then move along so you're with her. She's been briefed on all the T's and C's, so it's all good."

Both girl's sat down at the table to watch Annmarie. They both watched as she delighted the childern with her personality running wild. Xion sat in silence watching the whole thing. Soon she heard a voice speak and looked around. She could see that Xion had not said anything. Maybe it was the ventriloguism that Kara had been told about.

"I had thought it best to watch for now, before diving in but you do have a point." Kara answered. So in the meantime she went along with what the plushie said, "See the way Annie is acting I'm guessing that might be how to act around young childern I'm not very sure."

Kara decided to heed the wise Owl's advice and jump in after watching.

"You don't have to say anything, just let Annie do all the biz. We're just extras watching until we get to grips with the stuff." The 'Plushie' answered. "And I think that's just condescending.. Not all kids have wild thoughts like that. Some are really down to earth, so doing that kind of craziness will just make 'em mad."

The 'Plushie' was probably where Kiki originally got the Purple typing from for Xion, as she didn't seem to mince her words when using the Owl as a proxy. The joys of anonymity.

Despite Xion's Plushie's protests, Annmarie continued her wild act up until the customers finished their booking with her, leaving a small amount of downtime for Annmarie before her next booking.

"I'm not trying to be condescending at all, I'm just not sure how to act around those younger than me." Kara told the plushie. While she was nice at working with younger coworkers like Annie and Mary she didn't have much strengths with working with younger customers. Annmarie kept up her wild act until the customers were finished. This let Kara and Xion head over to join her in the downtime that she had.

"How, is my Mistress doing today?" Kara asked.

She greeted Annie with a small headpat before pulling her hand away.

"I didn't mean you, silly! I meant Annie!" The Plushie replied. "You say you're not great at interacting with kids, yet I saw you pulling the smooth moves over little Mary during break~. How'd you like her bare bottom resting on your lap? Most customers would riot for that kind of treatment!"

Xion's nature, if the plushie was her true personality, was rather questionable for someone so young. However, like Annmarie, Xion's plushie could just be an assumed personality. When Annmarie was free from customer interaction, Kara headed on over to join her.

"Ah, my diligent Disciple, you have returned for your training." Annmarie greeted Kara in her usual way. "I see you also bring Acolytes to our cause." She added on as she noticed Xion coming along. "Are you, perchance, mentoring the young Xion and Ekreet, her cohort to the Dark Arts?"

Ekreet was likely the name Xion had given her mouthy plushie.

"Cut your kooky klamour, Annie." Ekreet countered. "We're not Acolytes at all. If anything, we're Adepts at this gig."

"Ever the boastful, young, inexperienced Owlkin." Annmarie retorted. It seemed she'd got this little double act down quite well.

Kara then intruded on their little performance by headpatting Annmarie, though she found it quite hard to pull her hand away once it was locked against the feather-soft follicles.

"Hey, don't cut in on our little game." Annmarie pouted to Kara.

"What I was talking about was customers, not coworkers," Kara told the plushie. Who seemed to know that Mary had been bare under her dress. Could the plushie had been spying on Kara and Mary the whole time they were together. Or did it know what the reason was that Mary had chosen to be bottomless in the first place. "Mary and I are just friends I find her to be a fun person to hang out with." Kara wasn't about to admit that she had clearly enjoyed Mary's bare bottom upon her lap. "Why do you want to know that jealous?"

Kara wasn't sure on what to believe from the plushie why would a stuffed toy. Want to know something like that could it be that it was Xion's own question being asked. That she might secertly wish to try that out or was there more to it then that? Annmarie soon greeted Kara in her usual way before asking about Xion. Kara learned that the Plushie's name was Ekreet.

"Training is what I still need Mistress and I have returned for some." Kara tells her. Before looking over at the other two. "Yes, I am mentoring both of them, but more along the lines of Xion here. As I could use some help in helping her come out of her shell." Kara explained to Annie the job she had been given and how she was at a loss on how to help Xion.

Both smaller girls talked with one another more like it was one girl and a plushie talking. As Kara patted Annie's head she found it hard to pull away her hand. Which she did pull away after a short while.

"You two can still play your game don't mind me."

Kara with her other hand reached out to pat Xion's head.

Kara made the terrible mistake of informing the sarcastic plushie of the reasoning behind her actions with Mary, and asking why the plushie wanted to know such questionable information.

"Oh, y'know, in case you try something on with lil' me, you lolicon." Ekreet stated. "That's what all lolicons say, claiming that it's 'just a friendship', or that 'they're fun to be around'. That kinda thing."

For such a quiet girl, her plushie was extremely vocal and very Purple-ish.

Once Kara and Xion approached Annmarie, Kara explained her current job role for the day, making sure that Annmarie knew about Xion's people training.

"You wish for her to break her oath of silence?" Annmarie questioned. " 'Twill be a most arduous task, albeit not impossible."

The conversation was disrupted by a little play-fight between the younger girls (and the plushie), which was soon cut short by Kara's lack of restraint for headpatting. While Annmarie's patting session was much like normal, Kara decided to branch out and try her luck with Xion. This led to quite an awkward interaction between the two. Xion's plushie stopped its incessant sarcasm and the girl herself was left whimpering from a mixture of pleasure and, possibly, nerves. Xion's hair was also very soft, but it didn't have the captivating factor of Annmarie's

Ekreet called Kara a lolicon for what she had done with Mary.

"I'm not going to try anything out on you at all." Kara told the plushie. Which seemed very vocal on what it had said. Kara took a moment to look at Xion the thought of something of that sort had crossed her mind. But being board and doing it in the open like with Mary wasn't something she was willing to try out. Maybe something would come along and give her a chance for something lewd to happen without Kara having to do anything that'd get her into trouble.

She looked back over to Annmarie.

"Yes, I wish to do that." She said.

As Kara gave Xion a headpat she heard her whimpering in a mixture of pleasure and maybe nerves. Not knowing if Xion liked it or not Kara stopped what she was doing.

"Would it be okay if we both watched you with your next group of customers. This would allow both Xion and me to further see what it's like to be a Purple?" Kara asked.

The girl who had been studying her documents soon finished up. She placed everything back into the folder and placed it into her backpack got up from the table and headed out of the Cafe after paying for her drink.

Kara requested to watch Annmarie with her next batch of customers to discern how a Purple is expected to behave and interact with customers.

"Duh! That's what I said we'd do earlier!" Ekreet cut in. "Annie already knows we're here to be judgemental on her conduct."

Annmarie managed to ignore Ekreet's comments.

"That was my given task for today by our Dark Masters, so I shall serve willingly." Annmarie answered. Translating her Chuuni mannerisms revealed that she was already aware of that and was possibly given that task by either Leigh or Kiki today. "And so, the next batch on converts heeds the call of our Dark Masters."

That likely meant that customers were inbound, and they indeed were. Kara actually recognised these girls as the ones from her previous World, the very same girls that patted Annmarie to sleep and enjoyed Kara's company. It turned out that they were VIPs in this world, too.

Annmarie's customers were first to notice Xion hiding behind her plushie and commented about how adorable it was that they not only had Annmarie's company, but another young Purple's as well, and a shy one to boot! Doting was soon to commence (along with some consented headpats) for Xion, and, in no time, the whole meeting was shared with Xion as well, as Annmarie was the one to pull the quiet girl in. Ekreet was unnaturally quiet as well, which was a little concerning seeing as how vocal the plushie was before. Kara, strangely, was also pulled into the conversation.

The hour long booking just seemed to fly by as the group conversed and enjoyed each other's company, leading to a repeat booking for Thursday, with Xion and Kara being part of the request as well. After a reluctant goodbye, Annmarie's booking was bought to a conclusion, which much excitement for the Thursday Booking. And, with that, Kara (and Xion) technically had their first customer booking!

In the aftermath of the meeting, Kara felt something tug at the sleeve of her apron. Turning to see the source, Kara saw an unexpected visitor. Haley wanted Kara's attention, for some reason, however, something seemed a little off with her.

"C'mon, I gotta pee." Haley quietly informed Kara, though she could gather that, perhaps, the apparent reason was not exactly a factual request, considering Haley usually goes to the toilet on her own, unless Holly needs to go as well. Perhaps she wanted a word with Kara in relative privacy?

Kara ignored Ekreet and instead listened to Annie speak. Before they were greeted by Annie's next pair of guests who just happened to be the same girls from the old world. But they were surely different from the other ones. As the hour booking went on the headpats returned and Kara joined in with patting both girl's heads again and getting her own patted as well. As the chatting went on Kara tried to listen just to see if anything about today's chat topic might be about the topic of the day, She knew the Purple section might not be the best place to learn what it could be but hoped she might get a break.

The hour then seemed to fly by and everyone parted company, With both Xion and Kara being booked for a repeat on Thursday. As it was getting near closing time Kara then felt a tug on her sleeve turning to see who it might be. She found that turned out to be Haley who seemed to what Kara for some reason.

From what Kara could pick up there seemed something off with Haley. Who told her she needed to pee this didn't appear to be the true reason. As Kara knew Haley often went alone or with Holly when she needed to go. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Kara asked. Wondering if it had anything to do with how she had been acting while at work. Which was how she normally acted but today might be different due to what Rya had done to her.

Kara also knew she would need to tell Haley the truth. Having remembered her promise to the Haley of the old world. But still not knowing what it was Haley wanted she just followed along.

During the booking with Annmarie's repeat guests, Kara listened out to see if she could pick up any information about the Topic of the Day. Nothing seemed to stand out, until Annmarie's usual behaviour prompted one of the Customers to mention a Live Action Role-Playing (LARPing) event happening soon. Annmarie, her interest piqued by such a strange event, asked a little more about it. The customer then produced a small Flyer marked with the logo for 'Sweet Paradise'. That was the shop which housed the portal to the Coliseum...

The flyer itself advertised a small event going on including LARPing, with rewards for the best Character Cosplay and most interesting story. Everything seemed normal, until Kara looked more closely at the flyer. The flyer then began to shimmer slightly and the whole LARPing event advert was replaced by a completely different advert entirely. Strangely, none of the others looking at the flyer, including Xion, Annmarie and the Guests, appeared to even see any change to the flyer at all.

The Flyer now advertised a large scale Tournament for ''those with substantial power' to 'push it to the limit' and 'evolve your strength'. It sounded close to the Empowered Tournament that Kara initially suspected. Such information, while others may not fully understand it, may be the key needed to fulfil the Topic of the Day. The whole LARPing event was likely to disguise all the strangely clad contenders for the Empowered Tournament, or maybe the fighters who lost and still had minor wounds on them. While it was nothing more than a stab in the dark, it may still be worth investigating further after reporting the findings back. Maybe a flyer wouldn't go amiss as well, for evidence?

Realising that evidence was important, Kara expressed her interest in the morphing flyer, disguising her true intentions under the same guise as Annmarie uses. Thankfully, the Guests had a handful of flyers on them and were able to part with some for the Kira trio. Annmarie, Kara and, unusually, Xion had one flyer each upon the customer's departure. Kara folded hers up and placed it in her apron pocket for safe keeping, just as Haley came over to her.

Not understanding the secrecy that Haley was trying to keep, Kara blurted out a question about what Haley wanted to talk about. She didn't seem too pleased by the assumption (even though it was likely 100% not an assumption), but didn't comment on Kara's inability to internalise her thoughts. Kara excused herself from her current duties, playing along with Haley's ruse, and followed her sister into the Girl's Toilets.

The toilets were completely empty at the moment, or so they appeared. Haley led Kara to the centre of the room, closer to the sinks rather than the cubicles and turned to face Kara. Now that they were looking eye to eye, Kara was able to notice that Haley appeared rather upset about something. It wasn't upset in the ways of anger, but more like sadness. Without saying anything, and not giving Kara the chance to speak either, Haley suddenly dived on Kara with a tight hug and rested the side of her head against Kara's chest She stayed like this in silence for a few moments before saying something rather uncharacteristic for Haley's usual behaviour.

"Don't move. Just stay there." Haley instructed Kara, her voice little more than a whisper. "Now, tell me why you've been avoiding me nearly all day."

That was unexpected...What had other Kara been doing, and why would she avoid the girl she's bound to?

Kara had indeed gotten lucky with the topic of the day as one of the customers. She had been with seemed to know something about it. At first it was mentioned that it was a LARPing event where people could cosplay and there were rewards for best cosplay Annie asked more about it. The customer took out a flyer and as Kara looked at it the flayer started to shimmer. The whole thing changed to reveal what she had been right about. It was about the large scale empowered tournament happening in a weeks time. But there was still questions that needed to be answered about it.

Kara asked for a flyer and was able to get one and a few others for. Her friends before rolling it up into her apron pocket and going about her other important business which was currently with Haley.

Haley didn't appear to pleased with Kara's question to her about what she wanted. To talk about while Kara could have asked a different question she still wasn't sure on why Haley. Wanted to speak to her she had her own thoughts which were still about how she had been acting at work. But as Haley led Kara into the center of the bathroom near the sinks. She turned around giving Kara look at her face was that she appeared upset with something. This made Kara feel uneasy she had no idea of what Haley could be upset about. But the more she looked at her Kara made out that it wasn't anger but more like sadness. For why would Haley be sad could Kara have done something to upset her?

Kara was about to ask what was wrong when Haley suddenly dived onto her. Hugging her tightly Kara was filled with mixed feelings and did only what she wanted to do. She quickly brought Haley into her arms hugging her back. Much like she had done back at the arena she felt Haley's head rest against her chest. Which only made Kara hug her more never wanting to let her go. Having seen her die just several hours ago.

"I've missed you." Kara whispered letting out part of her buried emotions running wild inside her, Haley next asked the question Kara feared to answer but was taken back when it wasn't the question. She had thought Haley would ask more than that this was to why Kara had been avoiding her all day or nearly that. Kara had no answer to give she didn't know as to why the other Kara had been avoiding Haley.

"I.. I don't know." Kara finally responded.

Knowing that wasn't really the answer Haley would want to hear, She tried to think of what it might have been that she was doing earlier that day before she had arrived in this timeline. As she still held Haley in her arms Kara couldn't help but get further emotional but she tried to hide it.

Kara first admitted that she didn't know why the previous Kara had been avoiding Haley, of course, this wasn't the answer she was looking for. Haley hugged Kara closer out of mild upset from a roundabout answer.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You're the one who's been doing it, after all." Haley countered.

Kara tried to recover the memories of her previous incarnation in this world, but found that, in regards to this particular topic, they were very much like her memories from the previous Timeline.

Kara had been avoiding Haley out of fear of her Umbral powers accelerating the mental decline of Haley, which would ultimately lead to the one end she definitely did not want to witness again. Kara's own lack of trust in Haley's mental fortitude is what led to the separation of the two, and this moment happening right now. Previous Kara seemed to assume that Haley was too weak willed to resist the pull of Darkness, and bring about her own demise.

Haley wasn't too pleased with Kara's roundabout answer so she just hugged her closer. "It's not like I really want to avoid you as I enjoy spending time with you." Kara admited she wanted to tell Haley more that she like each and every moment they spent together but held herself back. Once again trying to think about what Previous Kara had done to cause the seperation between the two of them.

It turns out the reason was because she feared her Umbral powers. Would cause Haley to fall faster to her own demise. This was something that still scared her she didn't want to see that happen. Not wanting to see Haley go through the same type of pain that she had went through when she was younger. It was her own lack of trust in Haley that caused this to happen. Not wanting to see that sort of thing happen and thinking that she should start trusting Haley. That maybe she was indeed stronger than she looks and had the power to resist that fate. Told Haley the truth about why she had been avoiding her.

"I-I'm scared of seeing something bad happening to you. I don't want to see you lose control of your own powers and go out of control like I do when I've lost control over my own. I feared that my own dark power might have a negative affect on you so, that is why I haven't been around you as much." Kara tells Haley.

Being sure this might upset Haley more spoke once again.

"But I don't want to be avoiding you anymore I want to always be with you. Enjoying your company and friendship if something does happen we will face it together. Please don't be upset with me anymore I don't like seeing you sad."

Kara, once remembering the reasoning behind her distancing, explained to Haley the whole reason behind her actions. Haley was, of course, not happy with the assumption that her lack of willpower would cause her to be controlled by the very thing she had under her grasp at the moment.

"Just 'cause I'm not as smart as Holly, it doesn't mean that I'm dumb enough to be controlled by my powers." Haley retaliated. "I know I can control them, and I'll prove it to you tomorrow! Just wait and see!"

This inferiority complex likely wouldn't clear up until Haley had managed to prove herself. Despite the rather mouthy retort, Kara felt like she'd gotten closer to Haley after this time spent together.

The embrace between the pair lasted a little longer, until Haley pulled off from Kara.

"I'd better be getting back to the others, otherwise they'll start suspecting stuff." Haley informed Kara. She didn't look that much happier, even after this moment between the two. Perhaps there was another way Kara could've gone around explaining her reasoning? Even so, their time together later may help to further clear things up."And you'd better be getting back to work. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me."

Haley then headed out of the bathroom, leaving Kara in relative solitude, or so she expected. Just as Kara was about to head out as well, one of the cubicle doors creaked open, and out stepped a rather flustered looking Bryn. Her face was a little flushed and she was rather restless, especially in her lower regions, however, it didn't appear to be down to toilet neglect.

Kara didn't even need to press her Ring to figure out what was wrong, as Bryn was quite the open book at the moment. Without even a second thought, the Ring managed to pick up a comprehensive Stat list for Bryn, showing information which Kara was already familiar with from her previous encounters. However, one thing stood out from the rest, and that was in the 'Status Modifiers' section.

|ViewStatus:

'Lustful Tension: The subject has just been interrupted during some personal relief, resulting in a denied climax and further increasing their urges.'

'Infatuated - Critical: The subject has become enthralled with the unit applying this effect. Critical infatuation levels may result in untoward questionable advances on said applier of this effect. Subject is also in a constant state of heightened arousal due to unrelenting fantasies involving the applier and the subject of the effect. Caution is recommended when approaching the subject if you are their preferred gender for a mating partner. Only subjects who have a sexual attraction towards the gender of the applier of this effect will fall victim to infatuation.'

EndStatus|

It may be that Rya could have tapped Bryn once more...

"I-I wasn't listening in! I swear! I-I just...I just...really needed to pee! Yeah, that's it!" Bryn suddenly blurted out to Kara, though Kara probably knew that what Bryn was doing in that stall was not just simple bladder relief.

"It's nothing like that." Kara said at first knowing she wanted to tell Haley more. She was fighting with telling Haley the whole truth in saying that she would die if she lost control. But Kara fault with all her might in not saying the truth. "I believe you, I look forward to seeing just what you can do." Kara says. She gave Haley a smile of her own showing that she believed that Haley wouldn't fall under control of the dark powers.

Kara than felt that she had gotten closer to Haley during their time together, She liked this feeling and wanted to spend more time like this with her. Getting to know Haley in more ways than one and proving to Eiko that she was wrong in regard of how Kara truly felt about Haley, There hug lasted a little longer before it came to an end and Kara suddenly felt alone again. She wanted to rush over and take Haley in her arms and not ever let go.

"I liked this time we spent together." Kara tells her seeing as Haley was still a little upset. She wanted to see Haley happier again. She then headed out of the bathroom leaving Kara alone or so she thought when she came face to face with Bryn. A quick look at the poor girl gave Kara all she needed to know. Her eyes looked towards Bryn's lower regions wondering just how wet they were and how much Bryn wanted to take care of that need.

The ring then picked up some information and Kara learned that Bryn was in a very high state. Of arousal which gave Kara naughty thoughts that swam in her head. "It looks to me that you weren't able to make it quite yet. I can tell from just looking at you that you still need to pee. And from the looks of things I am right or is it something else. Maybe you were having your own personal time alone in here. Did you have a fantasy about Mia, me or perhaps Rya" Kara asked.

She then headed towards the door wanting to follow Haley's advice now wasn't the time. To be playing games with Bryn. As Kara herself was still tapped by Rya as well and things would turn ugly if she stayed.

"It's not what you think! Really!" Bryn insisted, though it was evident that it was, indeed, what Kara was thinking.

Not wanting to risk being pulled into an erotic moment between herself and a girl in heat, Kara headed out of the bathroom to rejoin her current work partners and continue with the rest of the evening. Two 30minute bookings later, the noticeboard announced that it was closing time, leaving just the last few customers with their bookings.

Once all the customers had cleared out, it was time to tidy up the Cafe ready for its nighttime business. It didn't take too long with everyone helping out and then, when that was finished, it was time to report the day's findings. Kara didn't pick up on any new leads during the last few bookings, but she still had her earlier findings to report.

As she exited the bathroom she remained by the door leading back inside. For a few moments longer wondering if she might have made a mistake. As the chance was one in a lifetime she had missed out on Bryn's time in the other world and was doing it again. Fighting the urge to go back inside Kara left quickly and rejoined the others for the rest of the evening.

Two 30 minutes bookings later Kara found out it was closing time. Kara helped out here and there with Annie and Xion and making sure to keep track of that was all done it was time to report the days findings. While Kara didn't learn any new leads during the last bookings she did tell the others about what she, Xion and Annie found out going as far as to show the flyer that she had gotten to Kiki and Leigh. Kara didn't mention that it was actually for the fighting tournament and not for the cosplay event. Seeing as that might bring up questions by those who couldn't see the special message on the flyer.

After the reporting was done and Kara was allowed to leave for the evening. She headed over first to change back into her regular clothes and then joined her friends. The first thing she did was go over to Haley and whispered to her. "Looking forward to our time alone hanging out?" Kara asked. She moved away and everyone left the Cafe together.

Kara showed the results of her findings during the reporting period, but mentioned nothing of the true purpose behind the flyer distribution. However, Kiki likely noticed the message as well, as she decided to hold onto the flyer to look into it more.

Once the reporting was done, it was time to head home for the evening. Kara changed out of her work uniform and back into her other clothes, noticing a striking wine red polo-shirt and checked skirt in Rya's locker. There was no mistaking that evident tell-tale look of a Kestrel's Uniform. That's likely how both Rya and Mikan know one another.

Before any more unexpected circumstances could happen, Kara hastily headed out to rejoin the remainder of her group. Elle, Chloe, Nicholas and Nicole had already headed home, according to Lilly, as Nicole had finally crashed after her Energy Drink high. Kara then asked Haley if she was looking forward to their time together. At first Haley didn't appear to hear the question, but gave a rather absentminded answer a few seconds later. She was likely still thinking about Kara's earlier discussion with her. She didn't seem against it, but also didn't sound too excited for it.

Following on after an uneventful walk home, the Sera girls all headed up to their bedrooms to change out of their regular clothes into their nightclothes.

After bidding farewell to her friends and coworkers Kara and the Sera girls. Headed home during the walk Kara kept to herself not really saying much but appeared lost in thought. She had thought that Haley might have been looking forward to their time alone together. But from the way their earlier chat it seemed like that wasn't the case. Both girl's appeared to have their own inner thoughts about it and from the way Kara was feeling. She didn't know how to really feel at the moment so when they arrived home Kara went into her room the change.

"I'm scared of what's about to happen I don't even know where to begin in explaining things." Kara said to herself alone in her room. She didn't know if Erys was around but the silence was kinda helping her with things.

Kara went into her closet and changed out of her clothes into her nightclothes. Which was a silk back feathered robe in which underneath she wore a simple black night shirt and blue and white striped panties. She sat down on her bed and for a moment summoned forth the sword she had gotten from Erys.

"I hope what I tell her brings us closer to each other." Kara tells herself.

She sets the sword upon the side of the bed next to her. Looking towards the door she waited on Haley to arrive a mix of emotions running through her head.

Upon arriving at the Sera Manor, Kara went to prepare in her room for the difficult things to come. She changed into her nightclothes while worrying to herself about how Haley might take everything, and more importantly how she'll go about explaining it.

"You shouldn't worry too much, you'll force yourself into messing up if you think too hard."

So, that's why she wasn't around for their walk home...

"You've not got the most powerful processor in that head of yours, so don't tire it out before the real thinking comes in. Just takes things as they come and read the situation before running your mouth and things should go well, hopefully."

She must've recovered from her illness if she was back to being sarcastic and reeling off minor insults. Kara called forth the Crystal blade and placed it upon her bed.

"Closer, further apart, whatever. Just say what you will and, if she's worth the trouble, she'll stick around. If she gets triggered by it, then it's not the end of the world. We'll just catch that little moving clock and beat her into submission once more for a reset."

A little later, a knock came from Kara's door. Once invited in, Haley tentatively opened the door and peeked around the corner of it.

"You wanted to show me something?" Haley asked as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Holly's with Lilly, so I don't have to hurry back."

Haley probably looked just as nervous as Kara was. She awkwardly fiddled with the base of her sunflower yellow nightshirt. Her matching shorts didn't look as bulky as Kara would expect, perhaps because Haley had decided to go without her usual sleeping underwear for the night. She noticed the sword on the bed and probably took the whole thing the wrong way, as she looked ever so slightly frightened of what it might be for. Probably placing a weapon on a bed wasn't a good first impression, especially when the guest was meant to be sleeping with the owner of said weapon.

"Um...why's your sword out?" Haley questioned in regards to the unsheathed weapon.

An all to familiar voice spoke up to Kara as she waited for Haley to arrive.

"I'm worried on how she will take it let alone on how I can explain it all." Kara spoke.

She looked over at the crystal blade upon her bed.

"Easier said than done, I just hope everything goes okay I don't want a repeat of the last time."

Kara turned to face the door.

"Who's to say what she will be like in the next world. She could either be madly in love with me or hate me so much that she wants be dead. I don't want to have to deal with any of that sort of thing."

A while later Kara heard a knock on the door and Haley soon entered. "Yes, I wished to show you something and talk with you a bit," Kara told her.

As Kara looked upon her she could see that Haley appeared to be just as nervous as she was. But then saw that Haley next appeared frightened and mentioned about the sword on the bed. "As for that I wanted to show it to you first and ask you a question. Have you ever seen a sword like this one before or perhaps have a similar one just like mine that you use?" Kara asked.

She took hold of the hilt of the sword and picked it up. Showing the full blade to Haley so that she could see it fully. With her eyes she watched to see if Haley showed any sort of reaction to seeing the crystal sword before. Was she surprised by it, confused as to why Kara would have one just like hers. Anything that could give Kara a better understanding of just what Haley was thinking about right now.

After a while Kara sheathed the sword and placed it take to the bed. "There is another thing I want you to see as well, you know those wingblades of yours that you use. I can use them as well they are a new power of mine." Kara told Haley.

She got up from the bed and moved away from Haley for a moment. Next she called upon the powers Erys had granted her and summoned forth two floating wingblades that hovered around Kara. For several moments before vanishing after having let Haley see them for a while.

"I'm sure you've got some questions about what I've just showed and asked you. Feel free to ask me anything you'd like about them."

Once Haley had arrived in the room, Kara opened up their time together by explaining the meaning behind the unsheathed sword and also showing the other powers she'd received from Erys. Haley viewed the display and appeared neither impressed nor dismissive.

"Erys told me you'd powered up a little." Haley answered. "She also said something about you having powers like mine as well."

"Couldn't help myself. You know how impatient I am."

"What I'd like to know is why you're showing me things I can do?" Haley finished.

Haley didn't seem too impressed about what Kara had just shown her. As Erys had already told Haley about it some time ago.

"But I wanted to be the one to tell her and how much does she already know?"

Haley then wished to know why Kara was showing her things that she could already do.

"Because I didn't know if you knew about me having powers similar to yours yet, But it appears that you already knew that." Kara answered.

Seeing how things seemed to have been done with out her knowledge and not sure. What Haley truly thought about this whole thing, Kara decided to change the subject to another matter one she was sure Haley had not thought about too much yet,

"I was wondering if you would want to be my partner in tomorrows battle?"

Kara wasn't pleased with how Erys went and spilled the secrets she wanted to tell.

"If I'd have waited for you to do it, we could've been doing this for three more loops before you finally got it delicate enough to not tip her over the edge. Plus, you aren't exactly the most skilled orator here, so it was in both our best interests that I did it as quickly as possible, and as delicately as possible. I don't want to have to go through that sickness again just because of a small screw up."

Erys avoided the topic of how much Haley knew. Whether for better or for worse, it was up to Kara to figure that out.

Kara explained her reasoning for retelling information Haley already had knowledge of, and then changed the subject to the following day's battle.

"Didn't we already go through that earlier? I thought we agreed on taking it in turns?" Haley answered. "You said you'd watch me spar with Holly tomorrow morning, and then see if there's any improvements needed and then tell me how to do better."

That was the long and short of their prior agreement. At the moment, it seemed like Haley was just doing things as they came and as agreed. **She wasn't showing any preference for or against training with Kara**. Perhaps, going by Kara's knowledge of Bonding from the previous world, **she'd have to get a bit more closer to Haley before preferences were shown.**

Erys spoke her piece.

"But I'd still like to know how much she know's I don't want things. Going wrong between us again I want her to like and accept me. Is she even okay with me being apart of her world?" Kara asked.

Kara wasn't happy that Erys was avoiding the topic of how much. Haley knew this had Kara worried a little but she wasn't about to press the matter not now anyway.

'Yes, we did go through that, and we will be taking turns but I believe you. Might have misunderstood what I meant." Kara told her. As both girl's seemed to not be on the same page with what was really being spoken. "What I was talking about was tomorrow's team battle between you, me, Holly and Lilly. I had thought that maybe you'd want to team up and seeing if we work well together perhaps we could be a team for the tournament as well?" Kara asked.

She let Haley think on that for a little while before speaking again.

"Is there anything you want to ask me about or do before we go to sleep? Because there is something I'd like to do with you. It's a little technigue I picked up from Kiki the other day it's called 'Linking' it allows us to enter into each other's minds and see various memories that the user. Allows the person to see it's a means of getting to understand and know the person much better. Will you allow me to link with you Haley? there is nothing to fear nothing bad will happen at all?"

Kara wanted Erys to effectively speak on Haley's behalf. This, of course, didn't sit right with her.

"I keep telling you this, yet it never seems to sink in. **If you want those kinds of answers, ask the girl herself.** If you're too impatient to wait to get closer with her if she's unwilling to talk, then you're clearly not compatible with one another and will only end up hurting each other in the end. Going behind her back and asking me is showing **a severe lack of trust** between you two. I'd seriously reconsider your bonded if that's what you think you have to do to get a straight answer. And here I was thinking you were better than that..."

Kara explained what she meant, and it turned out to be just what Haley had originally interpreted.

"That's what we're taking it in turns with." Haley repeated. "I don't remember talking about any other kind of thing like that with you, and who said that I was going to join the tournament?"

Once more, Kara had assumed that the way this world worked was the same as the last one. From what Kara knew, Lilly was almost always against putting the twins in any kind of unneeded danger, and a tournament was just that with a shiny coat on.

"I can't watch this anymore... Did you learn anything from the past five hours?! This World isn't like the one we came from. **Always** remember that!"

Trying to move things on swiftly, Kara vaguely tried to sell off Linking as being a 'totally safe' process, but neglected to mention the most vital things.

"Sounds kinda shady to me." Haley admitted, looking a little unsure of the whole idea. "How do I know it's safe? And what happens if you start poking around in places I don't want you to?"

"Borrowing you. Don't even try and fight it. I'm stronger than you are."

Kara felt Erys exercise her control once more. However, this time, it wasn't like when she did it back in the Arena. This time, it felt more like she was doing it out of support rather than spite. Kara couldn't pick up on any malicious intent behind her actions, yet it was still kind of rude to just push her way in like that.

Using Kara as a proxy, Erys explained Linking in a much more Privacy Friendly way.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making it sound bad. I guess I didn't explain it well enough. You see, **you** are completely in control of the whole process. Think of it like a dream which you can allow others in to should you choose to. At any point during the Link, if you ever get uncomfortable, you can just push me out of it. It won't hurt either of us to do that. I'll understand, really. I mean, everyone's got secrets that they're not quite ready to show others yet. Maybe, when we get closer, we can go over the bits you weren't ready to show yet, or ignore them completely if you don't want me seeing them. They're your memories, so **you** are the only one who has the rights to show them to others."

Erys's explanation eased Haley's suspicion of the whole process, but she was still rather guarded in relation to it. **There'll certainly be some things she would outright refuse to let Kara see unless they become much closer. It would be a good idea to not probe too deeply, or push too much pressure on Haley to show things she doesn't want to, lest it lead to a** **horrible outcome** **.**

"I guess I could give it a go, but only for a little while." Haley answered. "Do we have to sleep for it to happen?"

"That's generally the case the first time, yes."

"Th-then, please wait a bit."

Haley headed out of the room and the bathroom door a little down the hallway could faintly be heard opening. Erys ceased her control of Kara and returned to her usual ethereal presence in Kara's mind.

"Poor girl's been trying to plug up the sinkhole that is her bladder, hence the lack of padded panties this evening. She thinks that, if she pees often enough and doesn't drink anything at least two hours before bed, then she'd be less likely to wake up wet. She'll be back in a tick."

No sooner than Erys had finished her insider information did the muffled sound of a toilet flushing echo through the quiet hallways and into the bedroom. About a minute later, Haley had returned, still blushing slightly from her hasty exit. **It seemed like Haley was trying to be less dependent on childish protections and become more adult with her toileting habits.**

"Let's get this done." Haley informed Kara. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Sorry, if I'm afraid of what the answer I might and try to seek the easy way out. Maybe I just don't trust myself enough as I fear for the worst." It was lack of trust in herself. She wanted to know the answer was was scared to find out the truth. As this was more than just some random feelings it was a whole lot more than that.

Leaving Erys alone for a moment Kara asked Haley another question.

"I'd like to know what your thoughts are about me being this whole thing. Are you okay with me being apart of your world with Erys?" Kara asked.

Haley had been right with what Kara had asked about. But didn't appear to have any plans to join the tournament.

"I had thought maybe you would have wanted to that's all. As it would be a great learning and teaching experience for both you and Holly. But if you don't want to join that's okay as well as we could have spent more time together."

Erys spoke again.

But Kara didn't respond as Erys had another point.

Kara was about to respond to Haley's next question when she felt Erys take over. Her body once again and explain things to Haley. That gave her a better understanding of what Kara was trying to do. So, Kara just floated around in her mind and looked through her eyes before. She got her body back and Haley left to use the restroom.

"She had thoughts about that in the old world as well. I know that she dislikes that sort of thing and wishes to grow out of it but I like her the way she is. A part of me wishes she would always remain the way she is but I know that can't happen and need to allow her to grow as a person."

Haley soon returned and was blushing slightly.

"We can start whenever you are ready let to just explain that part to you."

Kara next explained to Haley what they needed to do the best that she could. Making sure to leave nothing out as Kara laid down on the bed after having taken off her robe. She motioned for Haley to do the same which she did soon allowing Kara to hug the small girl. In her arms once more she pulled Haley closer to her body and soon both girl's drifted off to sleep which allowed Kara to enter into Haley's Soulscape.

Upon Haley's return, Kara went on to explain the final things relating to Linking and completed the last remaining preparations. Kara's forwardness with hugging was a little unsettling for Haley, considering the two had not known each other for little more than a few weeks, however, she didn't break away as she believed that such close proximity was needed to allow the Link to happen unhindered.

With a little bit of sleep magic, both girls drifted off into slumber and Kara felt the Linking process begin to take place. Strangely, it didn't feel as it should...something felt off...

Kara's fears were soon realised when she found herself plummeting into a vortex of darkness which seemingly had no end. Was the Link unsuccessful? Had Haley refused it before they even commence the link? Where did it go wrong?!

/Cue new event.\\\

Falling through the vortex of Darkness, Kara was left with little knowledge where this botched Link had caused her to be transported to. All the conditions were correct for a problem-free Link, but something wanted her to arrive in a very specific place, and that is why this unexpected anomaly had arose. She felt herself getting pulled, not just through Haley's Soulscape, but through that of another being's entirely, but not one she had encountered before. The ambient energy signature of this tunnel carried some similarity to a being Kara had felt before, but not on a level this powerful. All Kara had experienced of this power was a light hum in the background of many minds linked into the Crystalline network she was now a part of, and now she was experiencing this power first-hand, undiluted. After a short while, a place was seen at the very end of the tunnel, a very crystalline place, somewhere extremely familiar. The tunnel ejected Kara, sending her hurtling down towards the hard black flooring of the destination…

Upon being unceremoniously ejected from her transport, Kara found that she had no injuries on her at all, despite seemingly being dropped from several feet in the sky towards solid flooring. Looking around, Kara knew exactly where she was sent. She was sent to Erys's palace. The glittering, gently thrumming crystal walls of the building stood testament to proving Kara's assumption was correct. However, she was not in a place of it she remembered seeing. No, this room was around twice the size of the throne room, and was completely circular in shape, with large crystal pillars holding it up in the position of numbers on a clock face. Twelve crystal pillars, all gently glowing with the ethereal black light of the Crystal Empire. This room carried a far more regal feel than the throne room, almost as if that room was for ceremony only. This room truly felt like the heart of the Empire.

Looking around some more, Kara found that the arranged crystal pillars were not the only unsettling thing in the room. At the very centre of it, taking up nearly the whole middle of the room, stood an enormous Black Crystal, easily twenty feet in diameter all around, taking up a significant amount of the fifty foot diameter room. Into the crystal was carved a Black Throne. The very same one she'd seen in that vision from long ago. Almost as if repeating the past, a small child was seated on the throne, encased in a protective shell of crystal. She had the very same regal attire Erys had on when she welcomed Kara to the Crystal Empire, crystal crown and all.

The Girl on the throne appeared to be in a deep slumber, almost likened to a form of Stasis. She didn't appear to have aged any since the vision was said to take place. She still looked as young as she did back then, whenever that time may have been. The Master Crystal behind her gently thrummed with black light, mimicking the beating of a heart. With each beat, the Twelve Crystal pillars around it copied, creating a synchronisation similar to Thirteen hearts, all beating as one.

Something didn't seem to be quite right with the Linking Process, It started up like normal but Kara soon found herself falling in a endless void of darkness. Until she found herself being pulled into another world altogether, She should have entered Haley's Soulscape but something or someone was pulling her in another direction. Like they wanted her to be somewhere else she was able to make out something though she had felt this sort of power before. Though it was only faint at the time when she had linked minds with everyone. But what she felt now was far stronger than anything she had felt before maybe even stronger than the Clockwork Reaper.

Kara soon felt herself growing scared, she had no idea if this thing was friend or foe. And she soon found herself ejected from a tunnel into the very heart of the Palace where she had been before when she had been taken here by Erys,

"Erys, Erys are you around where are you?" Kara called out at first.

Thinking that maybe she had entered into Erys' mind by mistake. Next she called out for Haley as well.

"Haley, Haley, Haley?" Kara called.

She got no answer and after looking around she caught sight of someone sitting on the throne. They appeared to be encased inside a protective could also see that they appeared to be sleeping walking closer Kara wanted a closer look at the person. In the meantime she tried to contact one other person this time it was Eiko maybe using the ring on her finger might work?

"Eiko, Eiko, can you hear me I think I haved found Erys. Eiko can your hear what I just said?"

All attempts Kara made at conversing with the few minds she believed would be linked to this strange place ended in failure. There was no response when she called out Erys's name, and no response when she called out to Haley either. Even the ring appeared to be non-functional at present. She was completely cut off from the outside world. Alone in this unfamiliar place.

With little options left, Kara decided to cautiously approach the seated figure...

As Kara approached the figure on the throne, the thirteen crystalline structures all flared to life, filling the room with a blinding black light for a couple of seconds. When the light faded, the Girl who was on the throne was there no longer and now, in her place, sat Haley, all dressed up in the attire the girl from before was in. The Crystal shell around her was there no more, and she began to awaken. However, when Haley came to, she was not as Kara remembered her. While her outward appearance was that of the girl Kara held dear, what was inside her couldn't have been further from the sweet innocent girl she knew. It was as if her personality had been overwritten with another, more stronger one. Haley spoke now in a cold voice which seemed to originate from all the crystal structures in the room.

"Have you come to take me away again?" Haley questioned. "Have you not caused me enough suffering?"

It was near impossible to understand the kinds of things Haley was saying, or what she meant by it.

"From the first day you took me in, you've done nothing but seal me away like a monster. You ignore my existence, torturing me with the concept of freedom, only to imprison me once more. You feed me once every three days, and the only sustenance I'm given are the scraps you would throw away. The water you provide is dirty and stagnant, full of disease and bacteria. Sometimes, you expect me to drink the water I bathe in, even if you only provide that once every turn of seasons!

"I am forced to undergo 'Exorcisms' every day, even if I am not possessed by anything except for a building hatred and will to inflict the same pain you cause one me, to you! You claim they keep the 'Daemon' inside me at bay, but what Daemon is that, exactly? Does my condition mean I am Daemon tainted?! The only thing wrong with me is that I am uncared for, treated worse than scum on the street!"

Haley drew her two swords, both Crystal blades, and summoned twelve drones to her side, which created a circle all around her body.

"Humans fear what they cannot understand. They seek to imprison, detain and, eventually, murder! You saw the difference on me, and shunned me, even if I had no control over my own development! You assumed that I was no different than those murderous cadavers that now infest the lands, just because I happen to share the same outward appearance as them! Does my life not matter? Do my emotions, my feelings, my wants and needs, mean nothing to you? Can you not tell that I am no different from all the others under your care? Do you treat them all as disgustingly as you treat me?!

"WHY AM I DIFFERENT?! WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME AS WELL?!"

Without further warning, Haley dashed towards Kara, both blades raised in preparation of striking…

As much as she tried Kara was alone she was unable to contact. Anyone no matter how hard she tried even the ring was of no help at all. As Kara then approached who she thought was Erys on the throne it soon changed to that of Haley. Who was wearing the same attire as the other person had been right before.

"Haley?" Kara asked.

She wasn't sure what was going on why was Haley now sitting in front of her. Next she began to speak in a cold tone saying things Kara didn't understand.

"What are you talking about I don't understand?"

Haley rambled on about things that she had no idea about. Kara didn't know how or even what to say back to Haley this was all so confusing. She just stood silent as Haley then got off the throne and summoned 12 drones and unsheathed a pair of crystal swords.

"W.. who are you? you're not my Haley she would never say these things?" Kara yelled.

Feelings and emotions started to play havoc with her while Haley rambled on and on. Now yelling at her about weird things.

"What, do you mean, WHAT DOES THIS ALL MEAN!"

Haley then sprang towards her with both blades raised to attack. While Kara could try to defend herself she couldn't move all she could do was drop to her knees. Right before begining to scream in pain or more like emotional pain.

After Kara had puzzled over the strange things this person with Haley's form was talking about, she couldn't bring herself to prepare to clash blades with the one she wanted to protect. Instead, she just dropped to her knees and screamed. Thankfully, her sudden movement caused her opponents preemptive strike to miss entirely. However, the assailant didn't lose their balance, they simply turned to Kara and showed distaste for her cowardice.

"Cowering in a corner never got me any sympathy, and neither will it you!" Haley countered. She crossed both her blades and the sigil of the Crystal Empire appeared beneath her. She was likely charging up an offensive power, considering Kara showed no signs of posing resistance.

Despite her not triggering it, Kara's Ring was able to identify her opponent as she passed over her crouched form:

||Begin Analysis:

Name: Haley (ERROR)

Type: Lingering Phantasm - Resentment

Statistics: ELITE LEVEL! (80 across all)

Hit Points: 250 (Boss Raise)

Positive Effects:

Undying Hatred - This unit cannot be killed by normal means and will continue to fight after their strength has depleted. Suggest - Crystal array has an impact on this trait. Unit will become downed once their strength fades, but will not be able to be defeated.

Empress's Will - The Crystal Empire in its entirety is at its Empress's command. This unit is able to summon forth and control twelve drones as well as up to three medium to large constructs. This unit can also summon Champions of the Empire (Large Constructs) and command them, but at a limit of only one being present at a time.

Empress's Grace - This unit can freely change their combat type indefinitely, but each transformation must recover before it can be entered once more. /OOC Terms: She can class change at will, but each class goes on a cooldown once she has left it.\\\

Negative Effects:

Eternal Bond - The powers of attachment with their Soul Mate weakens their resolve in combat with them. However, if it is too weak to overcome the Lingering Phantasm, it will not effect them. /OOC Terms: Bond Rank changes how this boss fights, but it has to be strong enough to overcome the emotion the Phantasm represents.\\\

Borrowed Form - This unit will be weakened until they become accustomed to the form they are fighting in. (This does not effect their ability to freely switch combat types). Current reduction: 45 in all stats.

Uncontrolled Resentment - Hatred is what drives this unit, and their judgement is clouded because of it. They will fight recklessly and will not strategically plan their actions unless they are given time to do so.

End Analysis||

Kara had finally stopped screaming and just looked at the ground as Haley's attack. Passed over her head "why is this happening, why do I keep having to suffer endless pain because of how I feel about you. Where's my happiness where' my returned feelings." Kara called out to no one even though Haley was only a few feet away from her.

Haley then belittled Kara for being a coward while the ring picked up. Data on Haley but Kara wasn't paying much attention to it. There was a moment when she glanced at it but then just hopelessly just looked at the ground once more.

"I don't want to fight with you."

While Kara knew she had to fight Haley she just couldn't bring herself to do anything. And as Haley channeled her power Kara awaited for the attack to come.

Kara admitted that she wouldn't fight Haley, and all that came back was a cold response.

"Then burn in the depths of whatever Hell you believe in." Haley simply answered as her attack finished charging.

Haley thrust both of her swords in the ground and the Sigil dissipated outwards.

"Gut and impale, Crystal Tower!" Haley called out as the ground beneath Kara began to tremble as if an Earthquake had struck it. The ground cracked and crumbled as a giant spear-like pillar of black crystal burst forth from the ground to strike Kara in the chest, however, it did not pierce her skin, yet it burned with the pain as if it had done so.

"None shall challenge my Empire!" Haley continued just as the previous ability struck Kara and she found herself being encased completely in Black Crystal. "A painful death to all who oppose my rule!"

The battlefield morphed into an enclosed space completely formed of the Crystals under Haley's command. Both of Haley's swords were nowhere to be found and she'd conjured up another Empire Sigil at her feet as she channelled her powers into a Black Crystal which was nearly as tall as she was.

"Become entombed by your own dread! Gaze upon the perfection that is under my command, and watch as it crushes your weak body!"

The crystal prison that Kara was in began to rapidly implode on itself, crushing her body as it did so yet leaving no visible indication as to the pain she was believing she was experiencing. It was almost like this was more of a mental attack than a physical one, as whatever grisly end she was being faced with never once affected her physical body. As the crystal closed in on her and crushed down to nothing more than a golf-ball sized sphere, she felt it invade her body and embed itself into her chest between her lungs.

"Cry out as you're torn to pieces! Give in to the allure of the end. Nothing can save you now!"

Haley gestured outwards, stretching her arms out to either side of her, mimicking a cross shape with her whole body.

"My will is absolute, my commands are uncontested. My rule is unending!"

She then clapped both of her hands together and, just as they made impact, the crystal seed inside of Kara blasted outwards, akin to a small bead of glass exploding into tens of thousands of tiny shards, and sliced through her internal passages, using her bloodstream as propulsion engines, before shooting out of her body and turning into numerous crystal drones, which flew up into the air, circled Kara and aimed their bottom points towards her copying the manner in which they would normally shoot.

"My Empire will wash over this foul world and bring about the end of all things!"

The innumerable drones all began firing on Kara, pin-cushioning her much like they did to Holly in the previous world's end. Volley upon volley, barrage upon barrage, the crystals exhausted all their power before shattering and returning to the master crystal in front of Haley.

"Your end is nigh! Make peace with whatever mockery of a God you believe in. You will never escape. You soul will never be free. Like all before you, you shall serve in my arsenal of death! Empress' Judgement!"

The sigil beneath Haley was soon sucked into the Master crystal as well, causing it to flare to life with inky black darkness which appeared to consume all light in this space. It began to morph and change into a construct of immeasurable size. Unlike the ones before, this appeared to be the highest form of Construct Haley could create, an Avatar much like herself. It carried the very same blade she had, born also from the Master Crystal, but the blade's size was easily as tall as a Grand Cathedral's Spire. The construct slammed its foot into the ground, creating a quake of unmatched magnitude, before thrusting its sword down on top of the weakened Kara, crushing her and impaling her in the most gruesome way. As soon as the sword made contact with the ground, the Construct shattered into millions of crystal shards, which also followed the sword's path and impaled one after the other into Kara's near lifeless body, ensuring that she met the end Haley had wished for.

"So is the fate of all who contest my rule." Haley finished as the changed space turned back into that of the previous battlefield.

"I expected more of a fight from you. What a weak and pitiful waste of a life you are." Haley taunted Kara as her vision began to fade to black.

She was certain that whatever happened before would have killed her, had this not been but another figment of an unknown person's mind. Soon enough, she found herself forcefully ejected into Haley's Soulscape, or at least she hoped it was this time. Strangely, the girl herself was nowhere to be found, and all that was open were two worlds...

The first was "Heart of the Empire", which was clearly where she'd just been, wasn't it? The name would suggest that, and the small view she got inside of that world's icon attested to that. The only other world open was called "Who am I?", and it was set mere months after the twins' demise back when Lilly first made her contract with Chanki. Everywhere else looked like nothing more than static. Was Haley holding out on her? If she was, why was this world the only one she allowed her to see?

More importantly...

Why was it set in a Hospital?

Kara felt the ground under her begin to shake as Haley spoke and called forth. A spear-like pillar of black crystal that struck Kara in the chest. Causing her to feel like she had just been impaled but yet there was a burning feeling that made Kara cry out in pain. Next she was in cased within a black crystal the crystal prison began to implode. Kara felt like every bone in her body was being crushed and then broken, She cried out in pain even though nothing was happening to her body but it sure felt like there was something going on.

"H.. Haley." Kara muttered through the tears and pain.

What came next Kara felt the crystal invade her body before everything was ripped apart. As the crystal seed did it's work Kara screamed in sheer pain. As blood splattered about and numerous holes opened up everywhere on her. The drones flying around began to attack her all the same way just like they had done with Holly. Kara couldn't scream anymore she just blanked out letting everything happen.

In the real world even though she was still hugging the real Haley. She appeared to be crying for some reason.

Haley's last part of her attack was pure overkill as she killed Kara in the most awful way, Before ejecting her out of the world and back into Haley's Soulscape.

Kara didn't know what to really do next she was alive and well. But the emotional truma she had just suffered. Was quite a lot to take in the seeing the young girl Kara cared so much for. Killing her caused her to just sit there for a while.

"W.. why?" Kara asked herself.

Getting up she stumbled around until she entered the next world. That appeared to be set in some sort of Hospital.

From her humiliating defeat, Kara found herself back in Haley's near empty Soulscape. She stumbled around for some World she could enter to complete her given goal for the day, but was having next to no luck. Either the World was rejecting her, or it simply was nothing but static. Only one World was able to be entered, and that was the Hospital. Everything before it was static, and everything after it was locked off. Just what happened at this point to prevent the preceding Worlds from being entered? Kara was about to find out as she entered into the World, dread gnawing at her soul from her conflicting feelings...

Upon entering, Kara was met with nothing but blackness as voices rang out around her. She could identify the childish tones of Haley, but something was seriously off. All of Haley's usual energy and positivity was replaced by soulless monotones and bitterness...

"Please...wake up. Don't leave me..."

 _That same voice keeps begging me to wake up. Am I even asleep? I am certain that is not the case. If I was asleep, I would be dreaming. I would be seeing abnormal things and doing impossible feats, yet all I have seen so far is nothing but black. Cold, lonely darkness. Am I even a living being? Do I even exist? Am I nought but a figment of this unknown voice's imagination? Nothing is clear anymore..._

"School returned today, so I won't be able to come here as often as I used to. Please don't get too lonely without me. I'll try and come here every day if I can, and even stay over. Just, please, please wake up soon..."

 _Yet again that voice is talking to me. I have no idea what it's talking about, or what this 'School' is. Why would I even care if a stranger comes to see me or not? That's assuming that I exist outside of their mind. Perhaps I am nothing more than an illusion crafted by a lonely person to allow them a vent for their frustrations and a fleeting feeling of companionship._

"Halloween just passed. I wanted to bring some sweets in for the two of you, but the doctors said I couldn't. You should have seen the school. We decked it out like a total Halloween haunted house. We had the greatest cross-year group Halloween party ever. Everybody dressed up and we all had lots of fun. I really wish you two were there for it. I know you would have loved it."

 _Some more words I knew nothing about. Sometimes, I wondered if this person had the slightest grip on reality, considering their outlandish words and phrases they use. Something stood out, though. They said that there were two people they were talking to. Did they get so lonely that they fabricated another existence to help fight against it? Was one fictitious being not enough? Were they going to create a whole legion of non-existent creatures borne from their solitude? Could they not make real friends rather than pester me to wake up and talk to them? How annoying..._

"Christmas is coming up soon. It's already December. You've been sleeping since early August. The Doctors told me that you might never wake up. Please, prove them wrong. Don't leave me all alone. Please...please...WAKE UP!"

 _Now the voice was just getting desperate. Bawling and begging me to wake up for some celebration of sorts._

"Christmas is a time for miracles. I want my own miracle to come true! Please, don't die. Don't go. Come back to me. I want to play with you two again. I want to hear you laugh, talk, sing and argue once more. Please, if there're any Gods out there, I'll give you anything to bring these two angles back to me!"

 _What are Gods? What are Miracles? What am I? Why am I so important to this person that they'd give everything they had just to hear me speak to them once more. Perhaps I should humour them? There is so much I do not understand about everything they are saying, so the pursuit of knowledge may be worth it._

"Time to wake up, my newest toys..."

Having suffered at the hands of the one she cared for Kara walked. Around in a daze for a tiny bit she tried to enter a couple of the static worlds but was unable to do so. She had far too much happening inside of her head right now that she didn't really want to see. Anything else but a small part of her needed to see this so she entered into the only open world. Where she was greeted by total blackness what followed next were voices. She could make out both Lilly and Haley whoever Haley didn't sound like her usual self at all.

Her words were filled with bitterness and appeared souless. Kara listened to what Haley and Lilly had to say.

Lilly appeared to be begging Haley to wake up from the sound of things. And telling her about both Halloween and Christmas yet Haley didn't seem to care most likely wishing to be left alone. "Is this how she feel's around me?" Kara spoke aloud.

As Lilly got more desperate Kara next heard the all too familiar voice of Chanki.

"What pain and suffering it going to greet me now?"

Upon hearing Chanki, Kara resigned herself to seeing the rest unfold in a less than cheerful way...

Kara found that the darkness around her was soon replaced by a sepia-hued memory of a private Hospital room, with two beds set apart by a small side table, with intravenous drips and catheters on the hospital stands next to each bed. Two very young twins were lying in the hospital beds, eyes closed as if in peaceful slumber, as a Young Lilly was seated on a chair next to the furthest bed from the door, overlooking the slumbering pair before crumpling down onto the bed in front of her and weeping in anguish at the fate that had befallen the most important people in her life.

Next to Lilly, on the floor, was a small White wolf cub, which pawed at Lilly's leg as it whimpered in empathy, accompanying the small girl in her sorrow. Lilly, apparently, couldn't see or feel the actions of the White Wolf, despite the fact it was evidently trying to both comfort her and get her attention. Something about the small canine evoked memories in Kara. She'd felt the presence of this creature before around the Sera girls, and it became much more frequent in recent days.

Across from the wolf, on the bed with the other twin in, the serpentine form of the antagonistic Ferret ruffled its way out from underneath the bed covers. The markings of Chanki were clear on its back. There was no doubt whom this creature was, or what it was doing in such a place. The White Wolf, upon noticing the Daemon in disguise, barked loudly and growled at the ferret, sounding as intimidating and threatening as it could. Nobody could hear the Wolf's barks of warning, and so the deal was finalised.

"Come now, young Mistress, I gave you my word that they would awaken, did I not?"

"Leave me alone. Why should I trust you? You said they would awaken in no time! It's been near enough four whole months since the accident! The doctors all say they'll never wake up, and Mother wants to pull the plug on their life support!"

"Since when have you ever trusted those of the medical profession? You made it quite clear that only a Miracle could save them, and a Miracle I have provided. Was it not for me, they would have most definitely perished in their rocky tomb all those months ago. I have bought them life anew. It takes time to mend disintegrated bones, severed sinew and crushed cognitive functions. In no time, they will be back to their adorable selves as if nothing had ever happened on that day."

"You promised me that back then, and now look at how long it has been!"

"Just one final push is needed. The laws of balance must be upheld at all costs. You know equivalent exchange, do you not? In order to gain, something of equal value must be lost in compensation. Life for life, miracles for miracles. All I need is one final thing from you. How badly do you want them to awaken? Do you long for them so much that they're worth the lives of your future lineage?"

"They mean everything to me! EVERYTHING! I'd give anything for them to come back with me. Anything at all. They're all I could ever hope for. They're my purpose for living!"

"Then surely this would be of no consequence to you..."

Chanki hopped over to Lilly, the White Wolf continuing its barrage of warnings. Sometimes, it looked up at Lilly and whimpered at her as if pleading for her to turn down this costly bargain. Nothing good could come of it. However, its advice fell on deaf ears. Chanki, however, gave the wolf a passing sneer as he moved on up to Lilly's ear, standing on his hind legs to reach the height needed, and whispered the bargain to her. It was obvious what would happen next...

Lilly, in all her desperation, accepted the pact and headed out of the Hospital room just as evening was setting in. The White Wolf followed her, begging her to not go through with it, looking back at the stirring twins in their hospital beds as one of the began to sit up just as Lilly closed the door behind her. It was too late now. The deal was agreed, and the price had to be paid.

Kara next found herself in a room with young Lilly sitting next to the beds. That both the young twins were sleeping on beside Lilly Kara caught the signs of a small white wolf cub. And was reminded of the times she had seen the creature one time that popped into her mind was when she had revived Holly after she died. She next saw Chanki crawl out from under the covers of one of the beds before speaking to Lilly.

"He took advantage of her suffering to make the deal with her."

Kara knew of the deal that Lilly had made having seen the desk. Covered in all the dried blood back when she had visited the photo room with Lilly and the twins. But it had been Haley who had shown her the room did this mean that Kara would see what happened to Lilly. That was something she didn't want to go through at all.

"What about the wolf what's this got to do with anything?"

As Lilly left the room one of the twins started to wake up. Turning she looked over to see who was the first to wake up.

Kara puzzled over the curious canine that was following Lilly around and acting as her Guardian, but she couldn't place just what significance this creature might have at present so she, instead, turned her attention back to the beds to see who woke up first.

Strangely, in this particular memory, she couldn't tell the difference between either of the twins, despite how long she'd known them. Neither of them had any defining characteristics which were present in their waking forms. No evident dominant hand, no height differences, no personality traits. Nothing...

They were little more than shells of their former selves.

The first twin to awaken was the one in the bed closest to the door. It was far too soon for Chanki to have gone through with the pact, so it was likely he'd played upon Lilly's despair to claim her as one of his own. The powers he'd used had already taken effect, they just took a little longer than Lilly had hoped. She'd sacrificed her chance at having children for nothing. A foolish pact made by a foolish child.

Time moved on a few hours until it was dark outside. Both of the twins were now staring at one another from across their beds, looking a mixture of confused, wary and intrigued. The narration started up once more:

I was finally aware that I was not alone in this room, regardless of the fact the annoying crybaby of a child had parted ways with us. I looked upon my roommate, wondering why she was in this room with me. This was evidently a private room, as I could not see or hear any other children in this room with me, save for this stranger. Why was I holed up with a stranger? What link did she have to me, or the visitor to this room? Could we be somehow related? No, surely not.

Her gaze was soulless and blank, like she was nothing but a puppet without its master. I could not see my own appearance, so perhaps I, too, was as lifeless as this girl. Her vigil was unblinking, unchanging, and, somewhat unsettling. It was like she was staring, not at me, but into me, as if assessing what my innermost thoughts were. Could she hear what I was thinking now? That was just impossible.

She had a large gauze wrapped around her head and covering her right eye, with numerous bandages encasing what I could see of her body as well. I was likely in no better shape than her, but, somehow, I felt nothing. Surely there would have to be pain with that amount of covering used? Fear for what had happened and being left in an unknown place? Terror for not knowing what had caused such grievous wounds, and not knowing whether this would be the final moments they'd spend on this Earth? Neither myself nor this girl looked the least bit worried or pained. We both looked...

...lifeless...

She was as silent as the grave and I, too, had no wish to speak. I liked the silence. Silence breeds room for thought, thought breeds concepts, and concepts breed answers. Maybe I would understand everything if I just stayed quiet? Why was there a need to speak? She had no willingness to break the silence, so why should I?

I was not tired, since I had spent numerous months locked within my own mind, so I just lay there staring at this girl, with her doing the same to me. I could get used to this. I hope that visitor never comes back, lest she ruin this blissful quiet.

Kara still wished to know why she could see the canine here of all places. How could this creature be a memory of Haley's was she able to see it first before Lilly was. It was just really confusing right now and turned back to the beds. One twin woke up but Kara didn't know which one it was it could have either been Holly or Haley.

"What is the meaning to all this is Haley bitter at Lilly at everyone or is this all Chanki's doing?" she asked herself not knowing the answer.

Kara took a few steps closer to one of the beds and looked at the twin upon it.

"Do, you really hate the world this much do you really have all these negative feelings. Bottled up inside of you just waiting to be released. So that you can finally say and do all that you've longed to do?" Kara asked the twin knowing she wouldn't get any answer from them as this was a memory after all.

Kara watched on at the events that were transpiring in front of her, questioning the thoughts and feelings displayed by Haley, wanting them to be nothing more than a trick played by Chanki. Could the girl she loved really have hated her own sister that much?

She tried in vain to get the answer out of the girl herself, but it was a fruitless endeavour. The girl could not see or hear her, as she was nothing more than a memory playing out history. The scene began to fade out slowly, ushering in another segment of this moment of Haley's past.

The timeframe shifted over to the following morning. Lilly came in, expecting her sisters to have not yet awoken. However, when she saw them both sitting up and being checked over by a nurse, she couldn't hold back the feelings she'd kept bottled up inside for the past few months. Her eyes filled up with tears of delight as she rushed on over to both her sisters and hugged them as tight as she could, silently thanking whatever miracle maker had caused this to happen. All she'd been through now felt worth it. She was whole once more. But, when Daemons are involved, the good times never last...

Lilly tried to put into words what she was feeling, but her mind just failed her and all she did was sob incoherently, vaguely trying to form sentences but ultimately making nonsensical sounds. Neither of her sisters showed even the slightest sign of joy. They just sat there and let everything happen, ignoring the hugs and not returning the sense of pure joy that Lilly was feeling. Both of them put up with it for a few moments longer, until the twin to Lilly's left spoke out.

"Let go."

"Yes, let go. You're interrupting our check-up."

Both twins sounded as cold and emotionless as they looked. Lilly was at a loss for what to do. It had been nearly a quarter of a year since the trio had been together properly, and the twins acted like she didn't even matter at all.

"Y-you're joking, r-right? You're teasing me, aren't you? You can't really be like this?"

"Since when have I ever 'joked' with you? What does that even mean?"

"Joke - Something said or done to cause laughter, or a ridiculously inadequate person or object. The former is more fitting than the latter in this particular situation."

"Come on, stop playing with me."

These girls may have worn the faces of the people Lilly loved, but they were nothing like the girls she'd seen get crushed under a landslide. They were nothing more than soulless robots posing to be humans.

"Now then, if you please, wait outside until our check-up is done. The nurse will call you in."

"You will only get in the way if you stay in here, and I would prefer to be without your ceaseless bawling like a child."

Lilly's tears of joy were soon replaced by those of anguish once more as she rushed out of the room quicker than she had entered, crying all the way back through the hospital. Those weren't her sisters. Those weren't the loveable girls she had before.

Neither of the twins showed any remorse for the pain they had caused their own sister. Instead, they just turned to the nurse, whom was stunned in silence, and requested for the check-up to continue.

"Do not just sit there like a tasteless decoration. You are being paid to do a job, are you not? See it done."

"We would like to return to solitude and silence, and we cannot do that if you are in here forcing us to comply with your pointless examinations. We are all fully healed. We do not need further care."

"And so, the performance begins. What a wonderful tragedy this will turn out to be. On with the show, my dear tools."

Kara never got any sort of answer after memories couldn't speak to you. They were just bits and pieces of things that happened in the past. While she was already hurting rather emotionally what she was seeing was only making things worse for her. She didn't like the souless robot verison of Haley she liked the one who was full of energy, Who was wonderful to have around the girl who was always there for her when she had problems with Lilly or Holly. The one girl she had done rather lewd things with that was the Haley Kara liked.

"Then what am I dealing with now is this emotionless robot who you are now. And just putting on an act for those around you who is the real you TELL ME!" Kara screamed.

She next watched as Lilly came back into the room and was greeted by both girls. Who were now awake and sitting up while Lilly was glad to see them. They both didn't seem to care for her and instead sent her running out of the room in tears.

Kara couldn't handle this anymore while she needed. To stay and see the whole event play out she just couldn't deal with seeing Haley like this. Looking around she tried to find an exit from which she could leave this world and exit back into reality.

Kara couldn't take the display any more and screamed and shouted at the memories playing out before her, ordering for the fragments of history to explain themselves and their future selves. Of course, no response came. When Chanki got involved in the background, Kara just up and left. She didn't want to see any more of this.

Kara abandoned her quest for answers, ignoring the fact that it was a necessity if she wanted to see the deeper Worlds in Haley's Soulscape, and hastily returned to the waking world. A little over half an hour had passed, and Haley was still sleeping peacefully next to Kara. From her knowledge of Linking, she knew that she couldn't Link once more with Haley again until a few hours had passed. Her plans will have to wait.

While is had been a rather bad idea to just up and leave. The world like that Kara just couldn't handle it anymore all that had just recently happened to her got to her. Though she knew she should have finished this event to see what the truth behind it truly was. Kara chickened out not wanting to see anymore of the emotionaless Haley. All this really did was bring up many more questions that she didn't have answers to.

Waking back in the real world Kara saw it had been over half an hour. Since the linking took place and Haley was still sleeping next to her. Looking at her sleeping form Kara felt like just getting up and leaving. She was scared for her life she didn't know of what she saw Haley do to her in the throne room. Would happen here in the real world Kara she was shaking a little bit and tried to calm down.

Just wanting the day to end Kara tried to fall back asleep it took her a while. But she was able to do so and slept right next to her.

Throughout the rest of the night, Kara got little to no sleep as she constantly worried over whether what she saw the Lingering Phantasm of Haley do would come to pass in the real world. Could the girl she cared for really have it in her to do that? Was her innocence nothing more than an act to lull Kara into a false sense of Security? Even more so, who was the real Haley? Was it the Resentful one she saw in the Empire's Throne room, or the Soulless one she saw in the Hospital, which didn't even care for her own sisters? Or, perhaps, was the innocent, lovable girl she was sleeping next to the real Haley? Could a girl as dear as her really be hiding such a corrupt personality? She wasn't going to get any answers sitting around so, when the clock struck 4, she headed out to do some training, as she knew she would get no more sleep that evening.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: What am I fighting for?**

The very night for Kara had been a rather bad one as she woke up. Off and on through out the night until she finally had enough. Every time she closed her eyes she would wake up again moments later this got worse around 3 am. When she laid awake for an hour staring up at the ceiling of her room. This wasn't helping one bit so crawling out of bed doing her best to not wake up Haley. Kara moved away from the bed she looked around for a piece of paper and wrote a small note to Haley. Letting her know where she'd be in case she woke up wondering where Kara disappeared to.

'Went outside to the backyard to train. And await your battle with Holly best of luck."

Walking to the window of her room Kara quickly transformed into her battle outfit. Teleporting outside into the backyard knowing that. No one else would be awake at this hour of the morning she stood underneath the night sky looking up at the starry night. Feeling the cool breeze blow at her skin.

"I don't know what to do how am I suppose to face her?" Kara asked herself.

She didn't know the answer to that question. Trying to help clear her mind she took out the crystal sword from it's sheath and started to do sword practice moves she had learned as a child from her father.

Kara questioned her own knowledge as she looked upon the night sky, drawing the Crystal Blade and then doing some combat drills.

"Oh my, how selfish of you, leaving a poor girl all alone in a scary bedroom that is not her own."

It seems she wasn't the only one up at that time, as Erys's voice was unmistakably infiltrating the quiet of her mind.

"You should know how much she fears sleeping alone, especially in rooms she's not familiar with. Why do you think she refuses to have a room all to herself, even in a Mansion this large? Whatever the case, she'll likely be coming down here soon, as I had to stop a leak from springing shortly after you took off."

"What're you doing up so early?" Haley's sleepy voice came from the doors leading back into the Mansion. The girl herself, still dressed in her sleepwear and rubbing the dust from her eyes, came out onto the open garden Kara was training in, fluffly cat-print slippers gently trudging along the cut grass. "You'll make yourself ill not getting enough sleep in."

"Should I leave you two to get better acquainted, or do you need me here for a little push?"

As Kara went about doing some combat drills she was able to take. Her mind off of the conflicting thoughts and feelings she was currently having about Haley. She was just about to go into a long series of thrusts and jabs when Erys' voice popped into her head. Kara stopped for a moment not sure on what to say.

"It's not like I wanted to, I just need time to myself. Everything I saw and did in there it's all too much." Kara told her.

In a rare moment, Kara told Erys about everything that had happened to her. From entering into Haley's Soulscape to being taken to the crystal throne room where she saw Haley. Only to have to fight her but not being able to do so, only then for Haley to strike her down and kill her. In such a cold-blooded way. Before being ejected and entering another world where she saw a younger Haley who was nothing more than an emotionless doll who cared, for now, one not even Lilly. Along with that Chanki was involved with this is some sort of way.

"I don't know who Haley is anymore which is the real her?" Kara asked.

It was right then that Haley arrived in the garden asked why Kara was up so early.

"I couldn't sleep."

As she turned to face the still sleepy Haley. Kara started to shake a little out of fear of not knowing if Haley would suddenly turn dark and attack her. Putting her sword away Kara used her hands to rub her arms making it look like she was rubbing them to build up the heat because she was scared.

"Sorry, if I worried you, do you want to go back to sleep?" Kara asked.

Erys asked if she should stay or leave,

"It's up to you."

For an unknown reason, Kara explained everything that had happened inside of Haley's Soulscape. Considering Erys was nothing more than a voice in her head at present, it was unclear just what kind of reaction was to come from her. However, one thing was for certain, the information given had provoked quite an unusual reaction...

"Don't do that with her again. It'll only lead to her downfall. You don't want her to end up like you saw then and back in the Timeline before this one, do you? Going there will only cause that. It's better if you never do that with her ever again."

Before the chance came to question the reaction, Erys's presence left Kara's mind. Haley then arrived in the Garden and questioned Kara on why she was up so early. Kara partially sidestepped the truth by only saying that it was because she couldn't sleep. Kara then asked if Haley wanted to go back to sleep.

"You should go back to bed and sleep. We've gotta be up early, after all." Haley replied.

Kara didn't get the type of reaction she thought she would get.

"I don't want that but things are more at odds then. I thought they would be I thought you'd help?"

Erys then left Kara alone and Haley mentioned. That she should sleep instead. "Wish that I could but I don't think I will be able to."

Going back to her regular clothes Kara walked to Haley. "You're the one who needs the rest don't want you waking up sleepy."

Kara tried to explain to Haley that she was the one who needed rest.

"I'm not going back until you come to bed with me." Haley adamantly refused. "How can you be sure you won't be able to sleep?"

Kara then changed back into her normal clothes and began to approach Haley, who stared off towards her, but seemingly not at her, almost like she was looking beyond Kara's outward appearance and into a more detail perspective. When Kara was a little over a few feet away from her, Haley suddenly dived on her and gave her a big hug. She looked to be upset about something...

"Why are you scared of me? What have I done to scare you? Do you hate me? Would you rather I go away?" Haley reeled off question after question, sounding on the verge of tears with each one, hugging Kara tighter and tighter as her questions finished. "Please, tell me!"

Haley wasn't leaving until Kara went to bed with her.

"I don't know." Was Kara's answer.

As she approched Haley Kara saw that she appeared to be staring off else where. But when she was halfway towards her Haley dived onto her giving abig hug. She looked upset about something and started to ask Kara a bunch of questions. Which caught her off guard she had not been expecting this at all.

"I don't hate you, and I don't want you to go away. That's something I never want to happen if you weren't around I'd be very lonely." Kara admitted seeing and hearing how Haley was on the verge of tears. Feeling as she hugged Kara tighter and tighter who couldn't bring herself to answer the first two questions. Fearing if she were to tell the truth something might cause Haley to take a step down the wrong path.

"There's something I need to know and I would like an answer." Kara says.

She thinks over what she is about to say.

"What are your feelings towards me do you like me?" Kara asked.

It was sort of turning the topic in another direction but Kara wanted to try and avoid saying something that might hurt Haley.

Kara tried to explain her case, neglecting the most important questions Haley asked. However, as one would expect, this wasn't enough to right Haley's mood.

"Then why?! Why avoid me and leave me alone after asking to spend the night with me? You said it was because you thought something bad would happen to me 'cause I'm not smart like Holly. What's that got to do with anything? Why do you say you like me yet avoid me so much and pretend like I'm a monster in disguise?!" Haley continued her barrage of questions, giving her own answer to Kara at the end of them. "I don't get what you mean. I like spending time with you when you let me, but I don't like how you keep doing things I don't understand, and I'm really scared of the times you've done things in your dreams to me which look like they hurt a lot."

Haley was likely referring to all the times Kara has pictured doing questionable acts with Haley which sate her carnal desires and engaging in acts of adult nature for her own pleasure. Could she have been reading the stuff from the last Timeline which Kara did to Haley then?

Haley kept on asking questions and coming up with her own answers.

"Holly has nothing to do with this at all." Kara told her. That part being true and Haley wasn't a monster at least not yet anyway. This was all just too confusing to Kara right now and she tried to think up something to say. "You're not a monster, if anyone is a monster it would be me." Kara answered. She then thought back to the first two questions that Haley had asked her.

"I'm scared of not knowing what the future holds for the two of us." Kara said to the first part of Haley's earlier question. "I'm afraid that one day you will leave me all alone and no longer need me for anything."

At the last part Kara quite didn't understand what Haley meant. But then it became clearer to her that she was referring to all the things Kara had done to the other Haley. Things that had sated Kara's carnal desires.

"Those things are just fantasies nothing more." Kara said.

Seeing as Haley was reading off her Kara started to fear that if Haley kept. Going any deeper she might uncover the real truth about Kara's mission. So, Kara quickly shielded those thoughts from Haley and anything else that might seem strange. She sent up powerful mental shielding around all she had learned in Haley's mind. Even blocking out her daughter's name and who Kara truly was.

"What is it that you really want from me?" Kara asked.

Kara gave her answers, and turned the monster accusation onto herself. Haley still didn't sound too pleased, but her invasive questions had at least stopped, potentially because she could no longer read off of Kara.

"That's what you're doing to me!" Haley countered Kara's explanation for her avoidance. "People change, but family always stays the same!"

Haley's most recent answer was repeated when Kara asked what she really wanted.

"I just want us to be family. Nothing more, nothing less. You wanted to be with us so much, yet, now you're with us, you're spending even less time with us than before." Haley answered.

Kara's answer to Haley's probing of the sexual encounters she had with the Other Haley seemed to set her off more than soothe her.

"Why do you fantasise about doing all those horrible things to me?!" Haley retaliated.

Haley wasn't too pleased with her answer about calling herself a monster. At least her invasive questions had stopped when Haley could no longer read off of Kara.

"Why, are you so upset about me avoiding you do you really miss me and wish I was around more?" Kara asked.

Haley's answer was once again repeated but this wasn't the answer Kara wanted. She wanted to really know what she meant to Haley. But Kara wanted to be more then family with Haley she wanted the little girl to love her and form some type of relationship with. She wanted Haley to return the feelings she had for her back towards Kara.

Haley wished to know why Kara had those types of thoughts about her.

"Because at some point in the future I want to be with you in that sort of way. Not because I want to hurt you or anything it's because I really like you Haley. You mean a lot to me, more then you know and I would like to show you just how much if you would ever let me."

Kara asked why Haley was upset about the distance coming between the pair.

"Because you're meant to be my sister!" Haley countered, sounding both hurt and angry. "Sisters stay together and spend time with each other no matter what! We may as well be strangers if you keep avoiding me!"

It was at this point that Haley detached herself from Kara and advanced back towards the house, showing no signs of wanting to come back out. She only stopped in her tracks when Kara explained her reasoning for fantasising those painful looking scenarios about Haley.

"How is hurting me meant to show love?!" Haley retaliated, still refusing to turn back towards Kara. "How's touching me in those places meant to show how much you care?!"

Haley didn't even wait for Kara to answer and instead stormed off back inside the house. Surely there was a more child-friendly way Kara could have explained her incestuous inclinations towards Haley? Kara felt herself fall a little further away from Haley than she had been before, but at least there still seemed to be some chance at reconciling given time.

Kara could only watch as Haley stormed off back into the house. She felt like she lost something just now. She was never given the chance to explain things everyone always came up with their own answers.

"You, don't understand everything I am doing is for you. I am trying to save you from a worse fate I don't want you becoming that horrible cold-hearted creature. Why can't you understand that me being away from is isn't my choice. It's because I fear my dark nature might trigger something within you that will lead you down that terrible path." Kara said to empty air.

She walked slowly back into the house she wanted to go after Haley. She didn't want to be alone right now but she stopped herself. She didn't know what would happen if she picked this option would trying to fix things right now lead to something good or more heart ache for her.

Kara took a seat in an empty chair beside the stairs deciding to let Haley have some time to calm. Down before she tried to fix things in the meantime she just decided to wait until. The time came for the mornings battle between the twins to started it was a couple of hours away. But Kara felt like waiting alone down here until that time.

Kara decided to not chase after Haley in order to give her time to calm down and think things through. It was a tough choice to make, but Kara decided to take this time to prepare herself as well, even going through her personal explanation which she didn't want Haley hearing.

Kara had around an hour of solitude before a small pair of white fox ears peeked out from behind the banister. Shortly after that, Shiro, in her Fox-sprite form, hopped up onto the banister.

"You're up early for someone with school tomorrow." Shiro commented to Kara as she sat on the banister. "Something on your mind? Please excuse me, but I think I may have overheard your tense moment with the Little Illusionist. I'm terribly sorry, I know that listening in to private conversations is rude, but I couldn't help it."

Kara sat alone in solitude for about an hour's time. Basically just thinking about everything that had recently happened and that had also taken place the night before. No matter what she did or said nothing ever seemed to work out for Kara. Yet with everything she wanted to do she wasn't able to bring herself to what she truly wanted happiness.

"I couldn't sleep," Kara replied.

She noticed that Shiro had spoken to her and had appeared to have overheard. The exchange she had with Haley a short while ago. "Far, too many things for my liking." Kara sighed. She needed to get her mind off Haley for a while.

"What brings you down here at this hour?"

Kara was vague with her reason for being awake before dawn, and decided to turn the question onto Shiro.

"I was just stargazing, that's all, and happened to be out at the same time you were training." Shiro answered. "There's something about a clear night sky that's so relaxing."

Stargazing was a rather unusual hobby for a creature of Spirit Energy, but something about it just seemed to suit this equally strange companion.

"Anyway, you can ponder stuff later today. It's a teacher training day tomorrow, after all, so you don't have to be up early for school." Shiro concluded.

Shiro had appeared to have been stargazing.

"I wouldn't know as I don't do stuff like that."

Shiro next told her next about how it was a teacher's training day tomorrow, this would allow her to hang out with her sisters or friends from work. Maybe do a little research into the important things she needed to take care of.

"I must of been so busy that I had forgotten about that, thanks for reminding me. Are the others up yet or are they still sleeping?" Kara asked.

"You should give it a try sometime. It's a really great way to clear your mind and take in the beauty that the natural world has to offer." Shiro informed Kara.

Kara then confirmed that she'd forgotten about the Training Day the following morning, and then asked whether the others were up.

"It's fine. Didn't want you waking up early for no reason." Shiro answered, smiling. "I think Holly's up, though that might have been just to use the toilet. She's in the bathroom opposite Lilly's room. Then there's Haley, who's still awake, as she's not got anyone to sleep with. I'm not sure about Lilly, but I don't think you'll be seeing her until her alarm goes off at 7."

"It wouldn't have been something like that. Lately I've been having nightmares about some pretty tragic things." Kara says remembering having had bad dreams about her mother's death for a few days back in the old world.

Shiro next told her about who was currently awake and not.

"I guess I will see the one who's still up." Kara got up from her chair. Heading back up the stairs to her room where Haley might be. Unless she went back to her own room to be alone.

Kara admitted to Shiro that she'd been having terrible nightmares.

"Oh dear, that's not good at all." Shiro replied, sounding both comforting and intrigued. "You shouldn't worry about them too much. Dreams are just figments of your imagination, after all. You've gone through quite a few huge changes recently, so it could be your mind's way of saying that it's all been a little too much for it."

Kara then went off in search for Haley. Shiro decided to tag along as well, for some reason. Kara first decided to check her bedroom to see if Haley went back there after their dispute. However, the room was just as she had left it.

"She's likely gone back to her own room to think things through. It's probably best not to disturb her until the sun comes up." Shiro suggested to Kara.

"What do you mean by changes recently?" Kara asked.

Wishing to know what those changes could have been. While she did have her own ones she had went through these were surely to have been totally different from what. Kara had been used to. When she had returned to her room she found it empty and felt a small saddness on the inside. She had hoped Haley might have returned here.

"I guess, you're right just means I am alone again like always." Kara walked into the room shutting the door. Behind her walking over to the bed she laid down upon it.

Kara questioned Shiro about the 'changes' she'd gone through.

"Well, where to begin?" Shiro pondered. "Firstly, you were on rather bad terms with Lilly. Well, at least your old family was for the whole of Lilly's family. Now, you're her adopted sister after she found out the truth on how horribly your Father treated you.

"Then, you got into a disagreement with Nicholas over Haley's powers, but you manged to iron that out with the help of Nicole, Elle and Chloe. As of last week, you're now on pretty decent terms with the three of them. Nicole might even be taking a shine to you, but she's still more comfortable around the Wellstones and Nicholas than she is all alone with you. I'll put that down to her own personal problems rather than anything you've done.

"Following on from that, you had a bad experience with Kiki about two weeks ago, where she accused you of corrupting Haley and doing dirty things with her. You had some kind of formal tribunal held over who's side of the story was right, but, eventually, you won and Kiki ended up spilling her heart out to you when you met up with her that evening. Still not really sure how that happened, but at least you got a job out of it, so all's well that ends well.

"Next, you got into a fight with some people from your class. Can't really remember what their names were, but I'm sure one of their names started with a 'Y', I think? Anyway, barrages of icicles and blasts of wind later, you kind of had to call it off when the teacher's got involved. I think it was over who had the right to tease Lilly with her aversion to the sound of running water? Whatever the case, Ice and Wind never really mix that well, so Lilly had to make a mad dash for the Girl's room after the fight."

Shiro certainly was long winded with her explanations...

"Now...what else...?" Shiro puzzled as she tried to think up more things that had gone wrong.

Shiro started off with the various things that had gone wrong. While Kara knew of these things that had happened well the first two anyway. Though there was a little bit of changes that had taken place but Kara wasn't happy. About how everything seemed to be negative even with things working out in the end.

"Seems all I do is cause people problems." Kara sighed.

The third problem seemed to Kara to have been something new. She didn't remember any sort of fight with a 'Y' named girl in her old world but she knew who the person was. When water was mentioned but Kara found it confusing that Shiro mentioned blasts of wind when Kara clearly knew she could no longer use Wind magic.

"You, must mean Yukina, she controls the power of water." Kara said.

She looked at her hands for a moment.

"Could I really use it again?" Kara asked herself. She tried for a moment to summon forth a small gust of wind.

Partially interrupting Shiro's explanation, Kara followed the path of self-pity once more.

"Not really. No matter what happens, you always seem to make up with them in the end. It's just a matter of time. I'm sure you'll make up with Haley as well." Shiro answered, trying to comfort Kara again.

Shiro then continued her explanation until Kara bought up the name of the person she likely fought.

"Oh, yeah! That's her name! She also had someone else with her at the time. I think their name also began with a 'Y'? 'Yv-' something or other?" Shiro confirmed. "You did a two on two duke out with the help of Holly. She's quite the potent supporter, in my opinion. Definitely a good person to have on your side."

Shiro was about to move into even more long winded things, but Kara's testing of her Wind Magic cut that before it started. A small blast of Wind whipped forth from her outstretched hand, causing Shiro to fall on her rear from the sudden impact.

"Well, that's a wake up call I wasn't expecting." Shiro commented, blinking a little in mild surprise. "Anyway, wind blasts are not an indoor thing, remember? No magic inside the house."

Did she somehow reclaim her wind powers? If so, how?!

"But I had thought these changes would maybe have been happier ones. Why does everything have to be negative even if it's on a small scale?" Kara asked.

Shiro mentioned that there was another girl who had been with Yukina. That had to of been Yvraine and the battle had been a two on two with Holly acting a supporter. Kara needed to know more about this maybe asking Holly about it might clear things up a bit.

As Kara next tried to summon forth a blast of wind. She knew it was going to fail from the start. There was no way she could still have those powers. But could only gasp in surprise when a blast of wind came out of her hand and knocked Shiro on her rear. "Sorry." Kara walked over and helped her to her feet again.

But this brought up a lot of new questions how could she have reclaimed her wind powers. The most important question was how?

"Don't think of things as negative." Shiro countered. "You know what they say: 'The darker the night, the brighter the stars.' When something starts out bad, that almost always means that, when it turns good, it's the best thing ever."

Before Shiro could enter positive lecture mode, Kara blasted her with a test of her Wind Powers. Not quite expecting the outcome, Kara helped Shiro back up, whom then brushed herself down a little.

"No harm done this time, but please try not to do it again." Shiro cautioned Kara.

Shiro cautioned Kara once more about using her newly grained wind powers. Who was still too busy trying to think of how she could have gotten them back. Thinking it might be wise to let someone know. Kara closed her eyes and tried to locate Eiko by using the wind if she was able to find her she would touch her cheek with it.

But there was a chance that Eiko would still be a sleep so she didn't go through with it. Opening her eyes she then went over and got her phone turning it on. She went to the Kira Cafe app and clicked on it. Looking to see if she had any messages from any of her coworkers or would be members of her slowly building harem.

"What's the general opinon of me from what you can tell from when we are all together as a group?"Kara asked.

Still confused by her newly reclaimed powers, Kara tried to search out Eiko and see if she could contact her, but eventually decided against it considering it was still very early in the morning. Afterwards, she went to check the Kira App on her phone, only to come across that it was, also, too early for any activity on it at present. Most of the workers she knew were children or School Students around her age, so they would likely not be up this early and had gone to bed shortly after work ended.

Kara, once more, asked a rather roundabout question to Shiro.

"Um...well, I can't speak for the others, really, but I can give my opinion on what they think. Though, please do keep in mind that this is just conjecture from what I've witnessed. If you want the true answer, you'll have to ask them yourself." Shiro Informed Kara. "Well...here goes: "

"You've only recently become sisters with the girls, so they're still getting used to another member of their family who used to be their rival. Haley was getting a little closer to you, but she's kind of upset now, as you know, however, if you're good enough and fast enough with making up, perhaps her opinion of you will return to what it was?

"Holly's not too sure what to feel, as I said before, but it's not like she's against you. She's just really shy and nervous and doesn't want to assume things are what they aren't. Perhaps, if you spent more time with her, she'll become closer to you? As long as she's got either of her other sisters close by, she feels safe enough around you to not get too nervous she can't cope. Although, considering she's slowly seeing past the rather abrasive exterior you portray, she may want to spend time alone with you, if offered the chance, but she's too shy to take the first step.

"Lilly is mostly indifferent about you. She likes spending time with you, but, then again, she's perfectly fine being left alone. She does still care about you, but she's not quite the dependent little sister you seem to want. As long as you're not being mean to her little sisters, she's okay with you spending time with them when she's not around. She does really care about the twins, after all.

"Erys is an enigma, still. She's really confusing and tends to act completely against what one would expect her to do. That's kind of the Ancient Ones' ways, mind. She's taken an interest to you more recently, though, and seems to be expecting something from you. I can't even begin to comprehend what goes on in that one's head. But, something you might have done earlier has set her off a little. She'll cool down, eventually, and then you might be able to talk it out.

"Remi's still a little concerned about leaving Holly alone with you, as you've not really proven to be a paragon of purity and virtue. She's just really overprotective of Holly, which I think is kind of commendable of her. Maybe if you show that you're not in it for the bonus content, but rather for Holly as a person, she'll begin to warm up to you a little more? What I can suggest is spending some time alone with Holly where you don't do anything too questionable and always look out for her and her best interests, much like Remi does. Through that, Remi should see you in a better light.

"Finally, I like talking with you, and I like how you're seeking wisdom rather than rushing in without the slightest clue. It's always good to keep your companions in mind when deciding things, as that shows that you value their personal wants and needs over trying to push your own agenda on them. However, I understand where Remi's coming from in her worry for Holly's safety around you. I know you've got all these feelings which you don't quite understand fully yet, but you should at least try to keep in in check when around the more impressionable members of your circle. That's just part of growing up, and Lilly's not exactly an angel either in those kinds of things." Shiro explained, in her usual lengthy way.

Kara listened to everything that Shiro had to say to her.

"I want to get closer to Haley to much closer if I can but. Right now things haven't been good between us I just want things to be how they were." Kara said knowing she wanted to make up with Haley.

"I haven't really been the sort of person that Holly would feel safe around. It's hard to not want to act on those feelings when I am around her. But I am trying to keep them under control and act as someone she may want to be around more and can infact trust one day."

"I would like to spend more time with Lilly, why not I offer to spend time with her tomorrow morning just the two of us? She doesn't always have to be alone she can come to me or either of the twins if she'd like to hang out."

Kara thought over about the three spirits next.

"Erys and I are just at odds with each other right now I had thought I could. Get some help from her but it turns out that things blew out of control. She might be expecting far too much from someone like me and I can really seem to get it right now." Kara said.

"Remi and I haven't always gotten along as you said it's because of what I like. That she thinks that I will act upon those things. I can't help it if I am attracted or like certain things it is apart of who I am. Spending time with Holly would be nice with out having Remi always looking over my shoulder."

"I don't really know of what my thoughts or feelings of you are. We really haven't spoken often and I tend to not be around much. You seem like a nice person who I could speak with here and there yet, there are some things that I'm not sure if you would agree with or even like."

Kara voiced her opinion on Shiro's breakdown of the others and their thoughts.

"It's all well and good telling me these things, but you're the only one who can actually act upon them." Shiro stated. "A thought is just a thought until you do something from it."

Sitting around pondering thoughts wasn't really going to get Kara very far, so perhaps it would be better to act upon her ideas? There was still a little time before the others were likely to get up, so Kara could spend it preparing for the day ahead, or preparing for how she's going to act upon her wishes to become closer to her sisters.

Seeing as how Kara had a little time left before. The others were to get up Kara began to get her clothes ready for the day ahead. But also using the time to think on her ideas of getting closer to her sisters. The first thing she wanted to do was make up with Haley. Knowing she had given her enough time to be alone. Now would be the time to act and try and fix things between the pair.

Second Kara used the time to try and think up things both her and Lilly. Could do together tomorrow for a while. Thinking it would be a sort of date like she had with Holly in the old world. She asked for Shiro's help on this one in just thinking of things to do any ideas that she could think of could help out in some form. Going into her closet she looked around for some clothes to wear the next day. Wondering what sort of clothes Lilly might like to see her in again she asked for Shiro's help there.

Once that was taken care of Kara thought about Holly next. Taking out a piece of paper and a pen Kara began to try and plan a list of activities. That she and Holly could do together Kara decided on just trying to talk to her alone. For starters would be nice there was a couple of questions she wanted to ask she wrote those down on the list.

The last things she did was leave the room to look for one of the maids. Of the house wanting to show the three that she had a nicer side. Kara asked the maid she found if it was possible to have the girl's favorite breakfast made for them that morning. This Kara didn't know about and asked the maid if they knew what the girl's liked.

Lastly, in the little time, Kara had left before the others were to wake up. Kara looked around for Shiro again asked her if she wanted to watch the sun rise together. But she also had another motive for this gathering.

"I'd like to know some more about you if you'd be kind enough to tell me. For starters how did both you and Lilly meet?"

Capitalising on the time she had before the others woke up, Kara went and prepared herself for the coming days. She'd have to wait until after breakfast before she could make up with Haley, as she'd not likely want to see her before then, so, instead, Kara prioritised the other sisters and planned accordingly.

Shiro explained a few favourite pass times of Lilly, but most of them seemed to revolve around spending time with the twins and doing mildly questionable 'growth checks' on them. As for outfits, it turned out Lilly had no preferences, unless the twins were involved.

Kara then decided to plan things for Holly, and noted down a few conceptual ideas she had in regards to bonding with the more demure twin. Finally, she went on a hunt for a maid to request the girls' favourites foods be prepared for breakfast. It took a short while to find a maid who wasn't busy, and also to explain to them her request but, eventually, the request was passed across to the chef preparing the girls' breakfast.

When all else was done, Kara searched for Shiro again and requested to watch the sunrise with her. Being a Spirit interested in celestial and stellar bodies, Shiro didn't take much convincing to watch the sunrise. However, Kara had another motive for such a moment spent alone together.

"I've known Lilly for as long as she's been around for. I'm somewhat of a family Guardian Spirit. She couldn't sense my presence until after the incident with her sisters. Something must have opened up her senses to the Spiritual World from that for her to finally begin to notice my presence. But, sadly, she couldn't fully comprehend my existence until fairly recently." Shiro vaguely explained.

The sun soon began to rise on the horizon...

Most of the things about Lilly that Kara learned seemed to involve the twins. Some how and doing questionable 'growth checks' on them. Same could be said about outfits as Lilly had no preferences, unless the twins were involved. Just from those things it seemed that Lilly lusted after her sisters in some way. Kara wondered if Lilly would ever try that sort of thing on her or if she could do that for the twins. At one point Kara asked Shiro if it would be okay for her to pick something out for Lilly to wear unless Lilly wanted to do it herself.

But for her plans for the next day she planned on taking Lilly to the arcade. And trying to learn more about her and just her. Shiro then agreed to watch the sunrise together and both girl's headed outside. After Kara asked her question she thought about the spirit she had seen at the hospital could that spirit have been Shiro?

"How, come it was only just recently that she fully noticed you?" Kara asked. Then decided to ask her own question to test to see if she was right in thinking the spirit she saw several times before was Shiro.

"Did you ever appear inside of a hospital room?" Kara asked.

Kara solidified her plans for the following day and then went to watch the sunrise with Shiro, for the express purpose of quizzing the curious Guardian Spirit of her connection to the girls.

"I think she was somehow blocking her own powers until now, which, in turn, restricted her connection to us Guardian Spirits." Shiro answered. It seemed she was long winded on the basic stuff, but much more reserved on the Supernatural side of things...

Kara then decided to push as far as she could go and ask if Shiro had ever appeared inside a hospital room.

"A few times." Shiro replied. "Lilly's no stranger to A&E, after all."

Moments after giving her response, the sun began to breach the horizon and shine onto the two celestial gazers.

For the briefest of moments, Kara thought she saw some red markings appear on Shiro's usually delicate complexion. In addition, her fox-like attachments began to look faintly less fox like and more canine... However, the strange appearance passed a split second after the sun had just brushed over Shiro. Maybe it was just a trick of the light...

Seconds after watching the sun rise, Kara's phone uttered the usual tone of the Kira app's notification alert. No less than ten seconds later, Kara's phone began to explode with activity, vibrating several times and giving the notification tone once more.

"I think you'd better check that out." Shiro suggested upon noticing Kara's phone activity. "It sounds like it's important."

Shiro explained her connection to Lilly.

"Why, would she do a thing like that?" Kara asked.

Shiro next answered her hospital question which narrowed it now. She had been in hospital rooms before. Surely it had to have been Shiro who was in the twins hospital room that day when they woke up. Kara was trying to put two and two together she thought of asking another question.

"Have you ever appeared before me alone before we first met each other?"

As the sun rose and shine on both girl's Kara thought she saw that Shiro. Looked more canine like then fox but it was only for a split second. Kara wasn't sure of what she had seen maybe eyes were playing tricks on her.

Seconds passed and Kara's phone uttered the tone of a notification alert. Kara had heard this sound before when she was warned back. In the old world of what had happened to the bathrooms at work and how they had been tampered with. Again her phone began to explode with activity and Kara reached for it. Thinking that she would already know just what the problem at hand was.

She went to check to see just what the problem was.

Kara asked why Lilly would block her own powers.

"That's not my place to say." Shiro replied.

The sun then rose and Kara went to ask another question to Shiro, but it was overlooked due to Kara's phone exploding with activity. Expecting it to be a report on malfunctioning facilities, Kara opened up the Kira-app to see that it was, indeed, just what she had expected, albeit worded a little differently from last time. It seemed that some aspects of this world tallied up with the old one, but it was unexpected that this notification would come now rather than around lunch time, which is when it came in the last world.

The blast of notifications came from various staff members commenting on the unfortunate event, with comments ranging from accepting it in stride, to outright 'Crisis Moments' from the others, Rya and Bryn included in the latter. Xion had also commented something, likely meant to resemble the crushed responses of the 'Crisis Makers', but it was all in Japanese, with an emoticon hinting at Kara's interpretation. Annmarie was being teased by Cecilia, mostly on the fact that she took her 'morning pee' before even waking up, which resulted in a rather wordy response from the usually quiet Annmarie.

Well, things will be hectic later...

It was just as Kara had known it would be, yet it was worded a little differently from last time. Kara wondered why it had come now of all times and not around lunch time like in the last world. A blast of notifications came from various staff members commenting on the event. Kara clicked on one of the 'Crisis Moments' and gave it a read. Before looking to see if her name was mentioned at all in any of the problems headlines asking for help. Kara then went on to post a message on the board.

Kara's Reply: I know not why or how this has happened but if this is someone's sick joke or a prank it's surely in the wrong taste. But most importantly, the senior members of the cafe shall help out the young ones by covering for them if they need it. We all need to help each other out anyway we can. I offer my help to any of our little coworkers who might need it."

Kara posted her message while she was all for this problem. It was better to try and help others out during this crisis. She wanted to make friends and this was a sure way of doing so, plus she could get her lewd time with just seeing some of the desperation.

Kara then looked back at the now risen sun.

"I think the others might be up no, I want to see Haley first if she'd let me." Kara got up and headed back inside to go search for her.

Secretly aroused by the return of the broken down toilets, Kara decided to pick a few 'Crisis' responses to read, focusing more on the girls she had some attraction to.

'Ry-Ry': "OMG! This is, like, SOOOOOO bad! _ I'm totes freaking out over here! Seriously, who'd do such a HORRIBLE thing?! What're we going to do?! I've got Performance practice before heading over, so I'll be dying to go. Please, someone make this better! Don't tell me I'll have to use the dirty Boys' Bathrooms. ;_; "

'Bryn': "Please tell me this is a joke... We can't work if we're all crossing our legs twice over because of all the drinks we have. I'm with Rya, I don't want to use the Boys' toilets. What if some come in while we're going?! They'd hear it all! / I'd totally die of embarrassment if I had to be glued to the seat when some boys come on in as my panties are down to my ankles."

'Cecilie': "Wow, what a bummer. =/ I feel for all you lil' ones dancing around trying to not make the shop floor a swimming pool. The shower room's always an option, right? You just need to squat over the drain. ^_^ At least Annie wouldn't have to worry about the lack of toilets for a little while, as she's already had her morning pee before even getting up this morning! It was so cute watching her face turn into a relaxed smile as it all tinkled out of her into the DryNites she was wearing. Love you, lil' sis! 3 "

'Annmarie (Goddess of the Demon Worlds)': "SIS! Don't say things like that! You're so mean to me! If you were already up to watch me, then you could've woken me up, couldn't you?! You're such a bully sometimes!"

The rest of Annmarie's response was hidden behind a 'read more' button, but Kara didn't click it as she kind of got the gist of the sorts of things Annmarie might have said. Once she'd had her fill of mental imagery, Kara posted a supportive offer of assistance to all the troubled younger members of the workforce and then silenced notifications momentarily as the topic was still exploding with activity.

Now that the sun had risen, Kara decided to hunt out Haley to apologise to her.

"She'd probably be in the bathroom having a shower right now." Shiro called after Kara, who had already mostly returned back inside. "I hope she heard me..."

Kara had read over the posts made by the members of her workforce. Whom she liked each of them had their fair share of thoughts to say. Kara looked over Cecilia's post and smiled at the thought of Annmarie wetting herself like that. As she let the thought fade Kara thought about the younger members she had spent time with yesterday that being Mary and Xion.

She had seen Xion's post but didn't understand what it said that being it was in Japanese. Surely Xion would be feeling rather scared right now. How was she going to handle this whole ordeal when she was too shy to ask for help. Kara knew she had to help her and Mary too not wanting her other young friend to have problems. Before turning off her notifications she looked at her post on last time hoping someone would respond to it.

With that out of the way Kara was already back in the house. She had heard what Shiro had said about Haley being in the shower. Kara headed to the twins room wanting to wait for Haley there it would also give her a chance to talk with Holly that is if she was still in her room or not maybe she might still be with Lilly.

Reaching their door Kara stopped before it and gave a knock upon it.

"It's me Kara can I come in?"

Kara allowed herself to give in to her own lust, if for but a moment, before changing to worrying about the younger staff members she had spent time with yesterday. Annmarie was already pretty much a lost cause, considering Cecilia wasn't about to give her some slack for wetting the bed on a day when the toilets were out of order. The others, those being Mary and Xion, were at the forefront of her concerns. Xion especially, as the young ventriloquist was far too shy to ask for help of anybody except those she had built up a bond with.

Kara gave her offer for assistance one final check before silencing notifications. Both Mary and Kate had chimed in on it.

'Kate': "I think you've got a slightly wrong wording there. You probably mean Older staff members. ^^' Seniority in the workforce is based on time in the position, not age. So, technically speaking, little Mary is a 'Senior' staff member in comparison to you. ;) Anyway, nice sentiment there. I understand that we've gotta do all we can to help Tama and her friends get through the day without making too many puddles on the floor. =) "

'Mary': "Does that mean Big Sis Kara will carry me around the cafe while I sleep and fill in for my bookings? I shouldn't worry too much about keeping dry, as it's a rare thing for me. =x Big Sis Kara, will you help me change if I end up having an accident and Kate's too busy? Can Tama also rely on you for help as well?"

Kara then headed back in the house and went to the Twins' bedroom in search of Haley. She knocked on the door and asked if she could come in. To her surprise, Holly, in nothing but a towel wrapped around her still slightly damp body, answered the door.

"Oh, u-um, good morning." Holly greeted Kara with a bashful smile. "S-sorry, but could you wait a bit until I'm dressed?"

Kara had arrived at the Twin's bedroom and as she waited. For someone to answer the door for her a few moments later Holly. Opened the door allowing Kara to see her in nothing but a towel. Kara looked at her for a moment, "I can wait, if Haley's here can you let her know I'd like to speak with her?" Kara asked.

She let Holly go about finishing up getting dressed and as she waited checked her phone. Kate and Mary both replied to her post though Kate. Did point out that Kara had worded her thing wrong she then read Mary's post and replied with one of her own.

'Kara': I will help anyway that I can, but there might be times when I have to help someone else. I have a booking with Annie later so, sadly I can't help during that time :(. I'll help you change if you need it and Kate's too busy. Tama can also rely on me to help her out as well.

Kara thought over being able to change Mary. She tried to picture the cute youngster in her head needing her help after having an accident she smiled at the thought. She looked to see if Xion posted to her message in offering to help the younger members. Before giving a reply to Kate.

'Kara': Is it okay with you, I be allowed to help Mary change if she needs it?. Sending that as a PM rather then a normal post. She turned her phone off for now deciding to check it later again and waited on Holly.

Seeing her little sister in nothing but a bath towel, Kara took in all the details she could before giving an answer.

"Haley's getting changed in the dressing room right now." Holly answered before going through with her own dressing. "I'll be done in a bit."

Holly then shut the door and Kara took this opportunity to check the responses to her post before sending Kate a PM and putting her phone away. A few minutes later, Holly left the bedroom in her school clothes.

"Haley looked pretty upset when she went to take a shower. She didn't even say good morning to me." Holly informed Kara. "Do you know what got her like that?"

A few minutes later Holly returned fully dressed.

"We, had a small fight this morning about how I've been avoiding her lately. Along with something rather personal that she thinks I want to do to her." Kara told Holly. Not wishing to speak about those lewd thoughts she had for Haley. Also Kara shielded herself from Holly not wanting another repeat of what happened with Haley.

"It's not like that I enjoy avoiding Haley, but I've got a lot of things that take up most of my. Time now and I can't always be around her like I want to. There is also another reason for me avoiding her. Is because I fear that my dark powers might trigger something within Haley like they do to me when I go berserk."

Kara thought about her last part not sure on how to explain it.

Kara vaguely explained the reason behind Haley's sour mood, which prompted Remi to cut in as she appeared on Holly's head.

"Why am I not surprised that you'd upset someone as volatile as that girl?" Remi interjected. "She's not as brutish as you are, so I'm certain she'd be able to hold her own against whatever temptations you so often fall victim to."

"Remi! Be nice!" Holly commanded the mouthy companion. "Everybody's different. We can't all be strong willed. It's what makes the world the place it is."

"Whatever you say, Mistress." Remi brushed off Holly's orders, but followed them no less.

Holly then answered in a less prejudice way.

"Haley's always been one for being the centre of attention. She doesn't like it when people ignore her or can't spend time with her when she wants them to. Oftentimes, she says things that she later regrets when she's angry from being left alone. She really hates being alone to the point that she goes everywhere with me at school. She won't even go to the toilet if I don't come with her.

"I think that's down to how she was raised. Everybody used to show us both lots of attention, but Mother got more and more distant from us due to work, so she often had to spend lots of evenings alone until I shared a room with her."

Holly gave her answer.

"I want to be with her more then anything I like spending time with Haley. I'm not trying to ignore it or anything like that. I've tried to explain things to her but all I've done is upset her when I've tried not to I don't like seeing Haley upset." Kara said.

Kara looked over at Holly then asked another question.

"I have feelings for your sister very strong feelings." Kara said

Kara explained that she really wanted to spend time with Haley, even going as far as saying she had strong feelings for her. This, of course, wasn't interpreted in the manner Kara had intended it by the innocent little girl in front of her.

"We all do." Holly answered in all her innocence. "We all love her, but we can't be with her all the time, but she doesn't understand that."

Remi, on the other hand, fully understood Kara's intention.

"To lust after a girl so strongly is the epitome of heresy!" Remi cut in. "That is beside the point against the fact that you lust over a minor to the point of incestuous intimacy!"

"Remi! Stop it!" Holly ordered once more. "I don't understand what the problem is! Are you saying we can't love family members?!"

Holly didn't seem to understand what Kara meant. She tried to explain things in a more understanding way to Holly.

"It's more then just love, when I say that I have strong feelings for Haley. I mean she's always on my mind and I want to be with her more then a sister can. What I really want is for one day Haley could return the feelings I have for her back towards me as well."

Kara attempted to explain in more detail her sexual lust and attraction towards Haley, but it still went right over innocent Holly's head.

"How can people be closer than family? I thought that was the closest people could ever get?" Holly questioned, still not understanding the concept of same sex intimate relationships.

What Kara was trying to explain went right over Holly's head. And the question she asked Kara couldn't really give in answer to.

"That I don't know I just know I want to be closer to her some how. I want her to love me like family as much as she loves you and Lilly. I want the type of relationship that both you and Haley, and Lilly share with one another. Even though I am your older sister in some ways I still feel like an outsider." Kara explained.

Kara was at a loss on how to speak on this subject further. Putting more thought into might be a good thing and try again when she learned more about what attraction was like.

"I was wondering on something would you like to hang out with me. Just the two of us sometime we could get to know each other a little better by talking?"

Kara attempted to explain her attraction again but, this time, in a more child-friendly way. Holly seemed to grasp the majority of it now.

"Well, sorry, there's no easy way to say this." Holly began, choosing her explanation carefully. "You see, you only just became our Older Sister yesterday morning, so you're still kind of 'just Kara' to us. Us three have been together forever, so we're used to each other's standing in the family. It may take a long while but, if you keep at it, we'll no doubt be close enough to be called true sisters eventually."

Kara then proposed the option of her spending time alone with Holly at some point. Remi near enough exploded in Kara's face about it but...

"Remi, I command you to not interfere with this talk." Holly ordered her companion, whom had to comply due to her Valkyrie honour. However, the small volatile ball of Holiness and Righteousness glared at Kara, evidently opposed to the concept of leaving her charge alone with someone who'd admitted to having lustful incestuous intentions towards someone who is an exact replica of Holly in looks.

"Maybe when you've made up with Haley we can discuss this a little more." Holly suggested. "I wouldn't want her to think you've discarded her for me because of a little argument."

Holly finally understood what Kara was saying.

Kara thought over what Holly had just said she knew she meant well. And she couldn't win Haley's affications overnight and would need to work long and hard. To get the young girl to feel the way she felt towards her. "It would be nice to one day be more then 'just Kara' to you guys.

After mentioning that she'd like to spend time alone with Holly. Kara finally took notice that Remi was there seeing as how she was glaring at her. "I want to spend time with Holly, because I want to show her that I'm more then just some sick freak that you think I am Remi." Kara tells her knowing that gaining Remi's approval was going to take a long time.

"Okay, and I'm not discarding her for you. Is it okay if I go to speak with her now?" Kara asked.

Kara's jab at the explosive entity of Purity that is Remi didn't do much to change the fact that she still, evidently, despised even the thought of Kara being alone with Holly. Getting her approval will indeed be an arduous task but, on the other hand, doing so would earn Kara a valuable ally whom is completely devoted and loyal to those she trusts.

Kara then asked if it was okay to speak with Haley now.

"I think she'd be dressed by now, but just knock on the door to be certain." Holly informed Kara. "At the very least, if you don't catch her then, you should be able to speak to her over breakfast."

Remi still despised the thought of Kara being alone with Holly. So she tried another method which might or might not work. "How about this, what if we hung out together just you and me. If I can gain your approval could I then hang out alone with Holly?" Kara asked Remi. She didn't like the thought of being alone with Remi. But she needed to gain the spirits favor at some point so why not try this.

Holly then told her that Haley should be dressed already by now.

Kara got up and walked over to the door and gave it a knock.

"Haley, it's me can I come in we need to talk?" Kara asked. Then looked at Holly once more, "I think you guys will enjoy what's for breakfast."

Kara suggested that Remi and herself should spend some quality time alone together to get to know each other better.

"Absolutely no- " Remi began to protest.

"I think that would be a great idea." Holly cut her off. "You two need to stop acting like a pair of wild cats and actually get to know each other. After all, if naughty pets don't play nice, you put them alone together until they get used to each other."

Kara decided to act upon Holly's suggestion and seek out Haley to have a chat. The first knock yielded no results.

"I'll just give you two some time alone together." Holly informed Kara as she headed downstairs.

After no response the first time, Kara tried again and, eventually, the door opened a small amount and Haley could be seen peering through the crack between the frame and the door. Her eyes had evident reddening to them, likely from her earlier tear-filled retreat.

"Oh, it's you." Haley coldly stated as she leered at Kara. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slam this door in your face."

Holly agreed to the idea of Remi and Kara spending time alone together. Remi of course didn't like the idea at all and neither did Kara for all that matter. She thought Remi was a stuck up girl who thought so highly over herself. And hated everyone that wasn't a saint like herself. But a line needed to be made and this hating each other business had to stop at some point.

Kara next knocked on the door to get Haley's attention while Holly left them alone. Time passed and nothing happened until after the second knock when Haley. Opened the door a crack giving Kara a leer.

"Because I wanted to apologize to you for avoiding you. For those impure thoughts that I've had of you. For leaving you alone this morning when clearly you could have used someone to be around with. You say that family is always suppose to stick together and I haven't really been a good family member let alone sister to you. I'd like it if we could go back to how things were when we were both happy around each other."

Kara explained what she thought was a good reason for Haley to not slam the door in her face. However, it didn't seem to convince the livid little sister one bit.

"So, you think a simple apology is going to be enough, do you?" Haley questioned firmly. "Well, you're wrong there!"

Haley had nothing more to say to Kara, so she stormed off past her and down the stairs. The outcome wasn't ideal, but Kara knew that it didn't bring them further apart, at least.

"Oh, dear. That didn't go well at all." The gentle voice of Shiro chimed in. "Sorry. It seems I picked another bad time to do things. I just came to check up on how you'd got along with things, but ended up listening in to another private discussion."

Shiro hovered up to sit on Kara's right shoulder. Despite her size, she actually weighed next to nothing.

"I don't think she's cooled down enough yet to properly think things through, however, I'm sure that she's not going to forgive you if you simply apologise to her. She's quite the stubborn girl, in that regard. She must've got it from Lilly." Shiro explained. "I think that, if you spend some time alone with her where she can't just run away, then you might be able to patch things up a little more. If you spend all of tomorrow's day off with her, then you'll probably fix it completely and even get closer to her. Although, you want to spend that with Lilly, don't you? I guess you should try and spend some time with Haley after work today."

Kara had tried once again to fix things with Haley only to have it again backfire. In her face as her little sister stormed off down the stairs. Leaving Kara alone until Shiro appeared once more at the very wrong time.

"You've really got to stop doing that." Kara pointed out.

Shiro went on to talk some more even offering an idea. On what Kara could do but she already had plans she had wanted to make with Lilly. Even though nothing had been made final just yet. "I'll hang out this evening with Lilly, I'm not letting Haley leave me alone anymore!" Kara next ran after Haley. Leaving Shiro alone she soon caught up the the young girl.

"I want to spend the entire day with you tomorrow. We can do anything you'd want to do we can go to the park, eat ice cream, play arcade games, train with a fun magical battle. I want this time to be spent having fun please let's hang out tomorrow please?" Kara asked.

Kara soon decided to swap straight to begging Haley to spend time with her after Shiro inserted her input into the discussion. Kara informed Shiro of her choice and hurried on after Haley, leaving the perplexed Guardian Spirit to her confusion.

"Oh no, I may have made things worse between everyone." Shiro commented quietly to herself as she picked herself up off the floor from falling off the perch she was on moments before. "Should I just stay invisible?"

Kara eventually caught up with her stubborn sister and went straight to begging mode, leaving little time for Haley to fully process the situation.

"Stop begging me like a desperate puppy." Haley ordered Kara. "Speak a little more clearly and slower so I can understand you."

Kara had only tried to change her plans because she thought Shiro's idea. Might work if she did spend the day with Haley. But she still wanted to spend time with Lilly all that was on her mind as of late was Haley and trying to fix everything between the two of them. She had not really been thinking about others until just a short while ago.

When she finally caught up to her stubborn sister. She was then ordered to stop begging which was more like an order from the girl this wasn't something. That Kara liked Haley was getting on her nerves she kept trying and trying but the girl refused to try and fix things as well. It was always Kara who had to do all the work.

"Don't order me around." Kara said back.

She let that hang in the air for a moment before speaking one last time.

"Would you like to spend some time together after work today?" Kara asked clearly. Knowing full well Haley would most likely refuse.

Kara angrily reacted to Haley's quite understandable statement.

"If you actually listened to me for once, I wouldn't have to." Haley countered.

Kara then suggested, once more, a desperate request for Haley to spend time with her. This wasn't really what the young girl wanted to hear, and it was made clear by her reaction, which was turning her back to Kara before answering.

"You'll only just ditch me again and claim to be busy." Haley answered, a slight tint of sadness in her current angry tone. "You beg and beg and beg to spend time with me, and then just throw it all aside for something else. I'm not going through that again. Leave me alone..."

Haley was through with talking to Kara and ran off in the direction of the front room. Gentle sobs could be heard coming from her before she left in her pursuit of solitude. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be too overbearing with wanting to rush a reconciliation with a girl as emotion driven as Haley is. Due to her relentless aggression with trying to make up with Haley before the girl herself was ready, Kara felt herself slip further away from the girl she wanted to be forgiven by...

Things just weren't going the way she wanted them to. Kara may need to reconsider her approach to things...

The way that Haley had just talked back to Kara further upset her. But she didn't say anything back to her only watched as she ran away crying. A part of Kara felt glad to see her run away lifting a burden off her chest. While another part of her felt depressed that they were drifting further apart with each attempt Kara made to try and fix things.

"Why do I even keep trying?" Kara asked herself.

She walked towards the dining room and took a seat waiting. For breakfast to be served whenever it was ready. While she waited she made plans she would watch the battle this morning if there still was going to be one. But knowing Haley she would ditch so Kara came up with a back up plan if Haley refused to show up Kara would ask Holly if she could battle her in Haley's place.

Kara decided to give up on trying with Haley for now and headed for the Dining Room to have breakfast. A couple of minutes after she arrive, breakfast was served up, with Haley's being taken to the Sitting Room instead upon a suggestion from a Companion, using their charge as a proxy.

Breakfast was served for the three that were in the Dining Room. While Haley's was taken into the Sitting Room instead by someone else. Using the time that was allowed Kara looked over to Lilly who had now joined them. "I've got a question I'd like to ask you."

Kara thought on it for a few moments.

"I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day together with me tomorrow. Seeing as how it's a day off I thought we could spend it getting to know each other better. Along with going to the arcade and having lunch somewhere?" Kara asked.

The next moment she asked them both a question.

"How do you like your food it's my treat?"

Then asked Holly something.

"I was wondering if you'd like to train with me this morning instead of with Haley. Seeing as how she isn't in the best of moods right now and might decide to skip out on it?"

Kara next asked both sisters on what to do about Haley.

"I could use some help, I don't know what to do with Haley. I know you both may have noticed we haven't been getting along lately. Because she believes I've been avoiding her and all that. I've tried to say I'm sorry but that doesn't work I've tried to request time to hang out together. She doesn't want to do that for fear I'll just ditch her again. I just can't get through to her at all."

During their breakfast, Kara took this chance to ask questions to the other two who were present. Firstly, she suggested her plans for going out with Lilly the following day.

"I was just wondering what to do on the Training Day, but now that's all been figured out for me." Lilly answered, sounding rather happy. "Sounds like a good idea to me. What time should we meet?"

While one sister was pleased, the other tried to put on a brave and supportive front.

"Have fun together, you two." Holly commented, slightly forcing a smile. However, it was evident that she was a little disheartened with not being chosen for the Training Day. Kara didn't feel any distance put between them, but it was still a little troubling to neglect someone she once held dear so easily. **She'd have to make it up to her somehow or risk a bridge being placed between them.**

Kara's next question was about the breakfast choice. Somehow, she forgot she was just a resident in the house, and that the Sera family paid for everything. The idea was good, but it was little more than a suggestion. **It was a solid plan, but it was done in completely the wrong place.**

"It was a nice thought, thanks, but..." Lilly replied.

"We kinda get whatever we want here, anyway." Holly finished, concluding the statement. "Thanks for thinking of us, but it's not much of a treat from you unless you buy it or make it."

Kara then offered to be a training partner for Holly.

"It was her idea in the first place. I was just roped into it." Holly explained. "I don't mind not having to fight this early in the morning, but I'm sure she'll not skip out on bashing people around just 'cause she's a little upset. In fact, I think she'd be more violent with it **because** of how upset she is."

Finally, Kara left the most important question until last. She requested ways in fixing her problems with Haley.

"Sounds like she's gone into 'attention seeking' mode again." Lilly informed Kara. "The best way to work around that is to give her what she wants all at once. Just go up to her, hold her in the tightest hug you can and don't let her go, no matter what she does, until she's submitted to letting out all her pent up feelings. She'll likely bawl on your shoulder for a few minutes, spouting out everything she's upset about, and then finally give in to you. If you can make sense of her cry-talk, then you'll be able to work around it. Just don't upset her again, otherwise I'll have to show you what happens to those who make my sisters cry."

"That's the whole thing." Holly confirmed. "She just needs a shoulder to cry on which won't move until she's happy again. And, you don't want to see what Lilly will do to people who upset us, so don't do it again."

Lilly appeared pleased with being the one chosen to hang out. With on Training Day while Holly was upset that she wasn't the one picked.

"Is 9am okay?" Kara asked.

Seeing how Holly while upset was putting up a brave front. Kara tried to think of some sort of way to make things up to her. After a couple of moments she came up with something that she had wanted to do with Holly in the old world but didn't get the chance.

"How would you like to go to the zoo sometime?"

The idea of the food brought to them while it was a nice idea it would have worked. Better if Kara had either paid for it herself or made it. These were things she could try out later.

Holly voiced her thoughts about her battle with Haley.

"I don't want things to go that far." Kara said.

She felt concerned about Holly, as thoughts of what happened to her in her dream-battle with Haley. Flashed through her mind this caused shiver a little.

Both sisters spoke on what Haley was trying to do and how to handle her.

"That does sound like something worth trying out. I'll do that after breakfast is done here." Kara said.

She didn't want to think about what Lilly would do to her if she upset. Haley again having already wittnessed something like that once before.

Kara suggested a time for her date with Lilly the following morning. Lilly was in full agreement with the time suggested. Next, Kara noticed that she'd upset Holly by making plans with Lilly while ignoring her. She attempted to remedy this upset by proposing plans to Holly for a Zoo trip. This made the young girl a little happier, but somehow it appeared like she believed it was more of an afterthought than an actual willing plan.

"It'll be nice to go to the Zoo, but just the two of us might make it a little lonely." Holly answered. "We should bring the others along with us. I know that Haley would like to see the Big Cats and feed the penguins."

The Paragon of innocence and kindness that is Holly took the idea of a 'Zoo Date' and replaced it with a 'Zoo Outing', thinking more of her sisters than of herself.

Kara, continuing to undermine Haley's resolve, felt nervous about Holly's explanation that Haley might be more violent in their battle after what had transpired.

"It's too late for that now. It was decided last week." Holly shrugged, not understanding Kara's dread. "I think whacking people around a bit will make her feel a little better."

Kara, after hearing about a solution to her Haley horrors, decided to give it a go as soon as possible. Yet, the others weren't so keen on that idea.

"I wouldn't advise you do it so soon after upsetting her. You'll just make matters worse." Holly cautioned. "I'd say give her until first break to cool down and then try it out on her."

Holly was a little happier, at the thought of going to the zoo but thought. It more of a family outting then just going along with her alone. "We, can do that if you'd like." Kara eventually agreed to having now to think of another way to repay Holly some how. The idea of taking her to the bookstore popped into her head. That would be something to go on as Holly would be more happier for something like that.

It could be said that she wasn't giving Haley any room to really show that she had more resolve. And wouldn't fall to the darkness inside her so easily and it would take something more for that to happen. But Kara was too busy worrying about what she had seen and witnessed and trying. Far too hard to make things right but only ending up failing and making things worse.

"If you say so."

Kara was then advised to let Haley cool down until first break. Before trying to fix things yet again she just gave in and said nothing. Going about eating her breakfast in silence.

Kara gave limited answers to Holly's suggestions and other statements. Then, she just silently finished off the remainder of her Breakfast. The other two soon finished theirs as well and now came the time in which Haley had proposed the mock battle. The cutlery and dishware were cleaned up and Holly began to head on out of the Dining room.

"Better go get ready." Holly quietly said to herself as she headed on over to the downstairs toilet to ensure that her practice fight won't end in wetness and embarrassment.

A few minutes later, Holly and Lilly were waiting by the large practice field for the combating party to arrive.

The rest of breakfast as a silent time for Kara. As she had not much else to say and the time flew by until it was time for Holly's mock battle. As everything was being cleaned up and Holly left to take care of a personal need. Kara had remained behind trying to gather her thoughts on matters ahead for the day. She soon left the Dining room and walked outside to the practice field where Holly and Lilly were waiting.

She took her place near the two of them.

"When was the last time we did a mock battle?" Kara asked to Lilly.

She waited on Haley to arrive.

All three of the girls headed on over to the Practice Field for the mock battle and waited on Haley's arrival. During the wait, Kara asked when the last mock fight she had with Lilly was.

"Around the end of last week, I think. You wanted to test the limits of your conjuration magic to see what you could make." Lilly explained.

From the word 'Conjuration', it sounded like Kara was visited and bound to Erys before the weekend. Could she have spread the conversion over to Haley in this world, rather than the other way around?

"You also wanted to see if you could combine the two magics you control into some wondrous effects, like a gale of shards to form a windstorm of crystals." Lilly continued.

"You cut my clothes to ribbons with that." Holly admitted, blushing as she did so. "Even if I was in the audience. You kind of lost control of the windstorm part way through and that's how my clothes got wrecked."

Interesting. So Kara could use Wind Magic in this world, even after meeting with Erys. However, the chain of thought was cut short when Haley arrived, looking just as angry as she did earlier.

"Here we go." Holly sighed as she went to enter the practice arena proper. But, Haley looked at Holly and shook her head, indicating that her twin was not the current target to vent her anger on to. Holly didn't wait for an explanation, relishing the freedom of not being bruised for the rest of the day. Haley then turned her attention to Kara.

"Step on in if you think you're strong enough." Haley instructed Kara. "We'll keep fighting until I'm satisfied that you're giving it your all. Any cheap losses and we'll just start over again until I'm happy with the result. You'd better not hold back, otherwise you'll be in for a world of pain, as I'm going all out."

Haley extended her left arm and Erys's crystal blade materialised in her hand, causing the familiar voice of the Guardian Spirit to enter Kara's mind.

"Seems we're on opposing sides, now. You'd better do as she says, as I'd hate to see you cut to pieces so quickly. You still need to repent for your curiosity. Don't worry, no one's going to die. We'll be shielded with as strong a barrier as we can muster. However, accidents may happen, so try not to disappoint my Mistress if you value your own safety as well as hers."

Unlike the usual donning of their outfits, Haley's clothes appeared to morph into whatever Magically enhanced outfit she now had. Her clothes shimmered with a prismatic light before settling on what was apparently one of many outfits at Haley's command.

The motif of Haley's outfit was similar to that of Erys's Empress Attire, however, the power signature of it was completely different from when Haley called upon Erys's powers. This was no doubt made from her own power rather than power borrowed from a Greater Being.

Haley's once brilliant white hair had now taken on a black hue, darker than any natural colour changing process would do. There was a small feathery texture to the hair around her ears, mimicking that of a set of small feather earrings she had clipped around the back of her ears. A small obsidian tiara set with sapphires on each prong rested on the crown of her head. Her once crystal blue eyes had also drastically changed to a faint pink shimmery appearance, with tiny pockets of black specks in them reminiscent of a starry sky.

Unlike her old outfits, the current on she had on covered up pretty much all of her body. The top half of her outfit was akin to a gothic lolita dress, but without the frills which normally came with such attire. Instead of frills, the midnight black material was inset with small glittering prismatic gems, painting a constellation-like portrait across her body. The gems changed colour depending on the direction one was facing, and how Haley herself was moving, turning her body into a prism of technicolour. Her long sleeves ended in feathery bracelets on each wrist.

The bottom half of her outfit had a short skirt, completing the dress covering her body. The skirt itself was only the size of most mini-skirts, but underneath the skirt she had a set of black tight fitting lycra shorts, ensuring that her more delicate areas remained out of sight from prying eyes. Her feet were clad in calf-high black boots, decorated in the same style as her dress, complete with feather charms on opposing ankles to match the side of the body they were on.

Once her outfit had shifted to more fitting battle attire, Haley created her other blade, Damnation, in her right hand, finalising her signature dual-wield fighting style.

"Suit up, already." Haley instructed Kara. "Unless you wanna back out and let someone else take the fall you should."

Kara learned from Lilly when her last mock battle was. Along with what she had been trying to do during the battle. The whole "Conjuration' magic was that Kara had wanted to test if she could combine the two into a new form. But from what Holly had mentioned it seemed like Kara wasn't so lucky and that Holly had paid the price for Kara's failure.

"I didn't hurt you or the others did I?" Kara asked.

She tried to see if she could call of any memory of when her mess up had happened. To get a better idea of what had went wrong during the whole process. As Kara thought more about herself being able to use Wind Magic. She wondered if the others knew she could control Dark Magic. Which would be different from the Crystal Magic she could now use thanks to Erys.

She was going to think on it more when Haley arrived. Looking the same as usual she still appeared angry Holly went to step into the practice field. But was turned away when Haley turned her attention to Kara and called her to step up wanting to. Fight against her for whatever reason.

"I thought you wanted to battle Holly why are you instead picking me?" Kara asked. She had not moved at all. She didn't want to battle Haley right now not after all she had recently been through. As Haley called upon her battle outfit and pointed the crystal sword at Kara. Erys' voice popped into Kara's head once more.

"You call this repenting, I don't see the reason as to why battle now when. We are just battling again later today. I guess I have no choice in the matter."

Knowing that if she refused she'd just upset Haley further Kara finally. Walked into the practice area and stood before Haley. A moment later she followed through and suited up to match Haley.

Kara's appearance seems to take on some aspects of her late mother. Kara's skin becomes deathly pale, and her eyes turn a beautiful shade of green, as her hair becomes pitch black, her hair is adorned with white headpieces on both sides of her head. Yet it also turns into a twin-tail style with a golden ring on each end of the strand of hair. In terms of clothing, Kara wears Japanese miko type clothes. The top is in the color of black and white and has loose fitting sleeves a golden star lies right between the center of her breasts with two long black ribbons. Attached to the star the back of the priestess top is shaped in the form of a phoenix tail while the lower part. In the front ends in four parts that look like the ends of a tuxedo both of her arms are black gauntlets that are made completely out of crystal. The fingers upon each gauntlet are roughing shaped like claws. Dark evil magic was used to create these items and suit Kara just fine a dark aura is usually seen around both gauntlets.

Her navel is left wide open as are the sides of her lower stomach along with her upper thighs. And the sides of her upper legs, covering her pubic region are a pair of black and white bikini panties with the upper part white in the shape of a small triangle. The bottom part is completely black and hugs her crotch quite snuggly. From the ends of her top to the pair of black and white leggings are two straps. That are black in color they are attached to another pair of twin golden stars that are attached to the tops of her leggings.

Around her waist is a black belt that holds both of her swords.

Kara was a little worried from the thought that she lost control of her power and asked if anyone was hurt from it.

"Only minor cuts." Holly informed Kara. "It seems the windstorm was more designed to cleave clothes rather than people."

So, it was a _lewd windstorm_? That explains why Kara wanted to perfect it. From what she could call forth in her memory, where the spell went wrong was when Kara tried to overboost the power to immediately sever clothes in an instant, but didn't have the mastery of control required for that feat. This caused her to power it up, but lose control over the windstorm, which is what forced it into the audience.

Kara then questioned the vexed Haley over her sudden change of combat partners.

"Because you need to suffer for upsetting me!" Haley countered. "My fight with Holly can wait until after I've put you in your place for lying to me and thinking all those horrible things about me."

Kara subsequently asked what Erys meant by repentance.

"Do you really think my punishments would be this simple? No, of course this isn't what I want to do to you. This is what my Mistress wishes for now. We'll have our...private time...later. I hope you come ready... Nosy minions need to be put in their place when they get too curious."

Kara finally changed into her battle outfit and readied herself for the coming conflict.

"The challenged party decides on the arena. That's always been the way we've handled these." Holly informed Kara as she headed on over to the audience area outside of the battle arena. "Think of the kind of arena you wish to fight in, and then make it real with your magic."

Kara was happy to know that no one had gotten hurt in her accident. But the idea of a windstorm to sever clothes wasn't that bad of an idea. She would have to try that out again maybe trying it out on different things before trying it on a living being. Haley then next told Kara as to why she had picked her for this battle.

"Have you ever once thought about others over yourself?" Kara countered. "Plus who gave you the right to read me anyway those where private you had no right to read them."

Erys spoke once more.

"How would I know I don't know what your punishments are. Couldn't you have tried to talk her out of this as I didn't want to be doing this especially not right now."

It was now Kara's turn to pick an arena for where the battle was going to take place at. A few minutes went by and Kara finally picked a place to due battle with Haley. Using her magic Kara created a vast sandy beach with rolling sand dunes and the sparkling blue ocean on the right side. The waves crashed against the cliff sides to the north and south of the pair. Palm trees dotted a deserted path on the left side leading upwards. The trees could be used to hide behind or climb. Another thing that was that it was fairly windy in this arena. A strong breeze would blow across the beach every few moments.

Lucky this was done to give Kara an advantage during combat. Along with some small lewd fun against her foe. That being the wind could be used to blow up one's skirt to reveal their underwear. But sadly that wasn't working and those thoughts were buried under shields that no one could read off of.

Before the battle was to begin Kara tried to recall any memories of how. Her battles against Haley had gone in this world. Followed by calling forth the rings power what she tried to do is see if the ring could start recording battle like a video. So that she could later watch it in her minds eye and come up with tactics to use in the future against Haley's powers.

Kara created an arena she found to be suitable and then decided to try and recall any previous battle experience against Haley in this world. However, she neglected to realise that, perhaps, Haley wouldn't be so inclined to wait for Kara to mull things over before dashing towards her and beginning the fight properly. Kara only had enough time to will the Ring to do something, but was unsure of what effect it had. She'd have to check it over when the fight was done to see if it had the intended effect.

Haley dashed towards Kara, easily closing the distance between the pair and triggered something along the way. She briefly disappeared from view for a split second.

Suddenly, there were now four of Haley, which were all dashing towards Kara from each of the cardinal directions, running at the same pace all looking completely alike, down to even the finest detail. Three were most certainly illusions, but which were they, and which direction was the real Haley coming from? Kara had a one in four chance to block the correct attack. She couldn't dodge effectively as she was pinned in. All four of the Haley flankers attempted to slash at Kara.

Haley began to battle by dashing forward towards her. Only to vanish for a second and reappear yet there was now four of Haley. Each one coming from all cardinal directions leaving her with now room to dodge as she was pinned in. And only one in four chances to block the attack but which one was the real Haley and where was she coming from.

Kara decided to try and block the attack from the Haley coming at her from the left side. By pulled her own sword out from the sheath. At her right side this was her normal sword she pulled the one given to her by Erys out with her other free hand.

Not knowing if this was the real Haley or not Kara needed an edge when fighting against her. She decided to summon forth the blade barrier that she had used again Eiko.

Four crystal blades appeared around Kara's body in the form of a shield. Kara also needed one more advantage over Haley if she could get the ring. To give off the type of information it did like her battle with Eiko then Kara might be able to know what sort of things Haley was going to do.

Kara decided to take her chances and block the Haley which was attacking from her left. Kara's weapon clashed against the oncoming blade with a resounding clatter as the Haley used the force from the block to try and execute a backflip withdrawal as her illusions hadn't worked this time, and Kara had nearly triggered a Blade Barrier.

Using the rebound from Crystal hitting against Metal, Haley using the kinetic energy to force herself backwards in an impressive flip. Just as she reached the peak of her ascent, Haley was engulfed in light for a split second until phantasmal crystal shards blasted out from her light-covered form. When Haley was visible again, her outfit had changed, along with her weapons.

Haley's hair was still the shade of black it was originally, but now it was styled in a set of twin ponytails from each side of the back of her head, which reached down to about the middle of her back. Instead of the Tiara she had before, she was now wearing a set of black rimmed goggles, which were currently resting on her head and not being worn at present. The feathery earrings remained where they were.

Her top had changed to a black sleeveless tank top which left her navel and belly exposed, which had a tan-coloured sleeveless jacket over it at just a few inches bigger than the top's length. Her hands were covered with fingerless leather gloves, which still had the feathery bangle on her wrists beneath them. Her skirt had changed to a frilled piece of black material that only covered the outer half of her left leg, but stretched down to the middle of her calf. She still had the black tight-fitting lycra shorts on her lower half and her boots also remained the same.

Finally, her usual twin swords had now changed to a set of dual pistols.

Using her newfound range, Haley, while looked rather annoyed at the fact Kara had used powers similar to herself against her, knew just how to counter the barrier Kara had erected. Aiming at the blades circling Kara, Haley unleashed a volley of three shots from each of her pistols before landing perfectly on the ground around 10ft away from Kara.

Haley's peerless marksmanship managed to destroy three of the four blades circling Kara, leaving just a single one left to shield her. Unlike Eiko, it seemed Haley knew just how to counter her own abilities. Crystal Powers likely won't fare well against their own Empress.

Kara had guessed right in blocking from the left. As she sword struck Haley's own while the others that had also attacked her. Did no damage to Kara at all having just been illusions of Haley and nothing more. With Haley doing a back-flip away Kara watched as the girl was emgulfed in light and then appear again with a new set of clothes and weapons. Kara wasn't used to seeing this before she didn't know what would becoming next. She needed info and she needed it now. She tried to use the ring on Haley once more.

With the blade barrier around her Kara could only see as Haley now using. Guns as her choice of weapon targeted them destroying three of them. "So, much to for those things." Kara said to herself. Haley would surely know how to counter those as they were similar to her own powers. But one thing Kara knew Haley couldn't counter was wind as far as Kara knew Haley had nothing in her arsenal that could help against wind magic.

Seeing as how the wind started to pick up once more. Kara called upon the wind to her as it blew much stronger than before. With both hands pointed at Haley Kara called out her next attacked on the girl.

"Flap your wings Fafnir **"** A giant tornado in the shape of a dragon is summoned to paralyze and lash at the enemy. She sent the tornado shaped dragon flying at Haley. While thinking about whether or not she should call on her awakened powers yet.

Kara, noticing powers in Haley she had never seen before, decided to try and pry in using her Ring's powers.

Kara very nearly managed to kick the effect off, but Haley's mind remained solid and prevented the intrusion, locking out the Ring's effects for a short while.

Realising that using the Crystals against their Empress would not get very far, Kara fell back to her Wind Powers to try and lockdown Haley's nimble movements by calling upon a gust of Dragon-shaped wind to charge towards her opponent.

Haley just wasn't fast enough to dodge the Dragon's charge, which resulted in the effect slicing over her and causing minor cuts to appear on her body. However, the desired effect Kara wanted didn't come to pass, as Haley just looked more annoyed at Kara bringing Magic to a Gunfight.

Haley pulled her goggles down from her head and placed them over her eyes and she underneath the segmented skirt on her left leg and pulled out a small silver canister, which she then threw towards Kara.

As soon as the canister impacted the floor, a continuous hiss of thick smoke burst forth from it, blanketing a large area around Kara and rendering poor visibility. The smoke likely wouldn't last long due to the heavy winds, but it would likely prevent her from accurately seeing Haley.

There was then a sound of movement coming from somewhere within the smoke Cloud.

The effect of the ring had nearly worked on Haley. But her mind had prevented the ring's intrusion blocking out it's effects for a short while. Haley was even able to avoid the effects of her attack only taking minor scratches from it. This annoyed Kara as she was not going to given Haley any chance to get an advantage over her.

Seeing as Haley looked annoyed brought a smile to Kara's lips. But then seeing a small canister thrown towards her. Kara watched at it impacted the ground releasing a thick burst of smoke. Covering the area around Kara and rendering her sight poor. While she couldn't see Haley there was another way to find her. Kara tried to feel on the currents of the wind where Haley might be hiding from and where the sounds of the footsteps were.

Next Kara deciding to get rid of the smoke seeing as how it was windy. Kara planned to change that by making the wind blow even stronger. She could make it so these types of things didn't work but also hinder Haley's speed by making it harder for her to move.

The wind slowly began to blow stronger it was going to take time before. Kara was happy with the effects.

Her vision masked by the smoke, Kara tried to use her Wind Powers to track down the elusive Haley. Sensing the very flows of the wind itself with extreme accuracy, Kara could tell that Haley had retreated off towards the Trees in the distance, and that her weapon had morphed to a much larger, if more streamlined firearm. She was at present, a good distance from Kara.

According to Kara's knowledge imparted by the wind, Haley was no longer on the ground and was rapidly ascending.

There was a faint sound of gunfire coming from the direction Haley had retreated in.

Due to the wind already present, the Smoke cloud had dissipated somewhat and was now only half its previous size.

With some focus, Kara was able to try and influence the weather to increase the wind intensity. She had a hard time doing so, but the wind picked up ever so slightly and continued to rise at a slow but steady pace.

With use of her Wind Powers Kara was able to tell just where Haley had gone. She had moved off towards the trees in the distance. Looking in that direction Kara learned that Haley was rapidly ascending followed by the sound of gunfire shortly afterwards.

Kara dodged to the side and was able to avoid the shot aimmed at her. The smoke cloud had also dissipated a little but was still around. Kara decided to try another attack upon Haley this one was another magical attack but of a different kind.

"Absorb Magic"

Kara tried to draw magical power away from Haley. The wind was slowly gaining speed at a slow and steady pace while the blade barrier around Kara vanished.

Kara managed to avoid the shot aimed at her, causing the Sniper Round to embed itself in the sand just where Kara had been standing. From the look of the angle and the place it landed, Haley had likely climbed one of the trees and aimed the shot at Kara's chest. Even with the shield around her, a shot that well aimed would've left an evident bruise.

Next, Kara tried to draw magic power away from Haley however, it didn't seem like she was using Magic of any kind aside from the form changes, which were a different form of power that only radiated when they were happening.

Still inside the smoke cloud, Kara heard another gunshot go off. If Haley did have a sniper rifle, then staying in one predictable place was the worst thing Kara could do.

The smoke cloud shrunk even further until it was occupying the space that Kara was in only. It looked like it would fade very soon.

Kara wasn't able to absorb any form of magic off of Haley. Seeing as she had no magic to take since she wasn't using any. Kara heard another gunshot go off thinking it would be best to actually move finally Kara moved towards the ocean. To try and get out of range of Haley's line of fire or so she hoped. However, Kara wasn't lucky this time as the bullet struck her sword arm. Kara cried out in pain as the bullet passed through her arm. Sending a wave of blood into the air this caused Kara to drop her sword to the ground. As she grabbed her arm with her own hand.

Having moved 4 paces towards the ocean Kara turned back towards Haley. Looking at her with a look of anger she picked up her sword with her other hand. Seeing as how the wind was picking up Kara tried another tactic to see if she could use the wind to try and blow the sniper rifle out of Haley's hands.

Kara sent a much stronger gust of wind at Haley's wishing to become a sitting target for a Sniper, Kara finally moved away from her previous position, which would likely cause Haley to have to re-evaluate her snipe range. Thankfully, she managed to avoid the second shot as well, which was rather worryingly close to Kara's sword arm.

Trying to remove the sniper from her roost, Kara used the increasing wind pressure to try and blow the rifle out of Haley's hands, for whatever that might be worth.

The Wind did little but ruffle across Haley some before harmlessly returning to the usual flow of the rest of the wind. Of course, knocking weapons out of people's hands will be difficult unless they're lacking in finesse, unless brute strength is involved.

Now she was out of the smoke, Kara could pinpoint just where Haley was from the glint of her weapon in the sunlight. She'd nestled herself in one of the middle trees on the right hand side of the road, which allowed her a clear shot towards Kara. Haley loaded in another round and fired off towards Kara again, still having a decent line of sight.

With expert accuracy and peerless precision, Haley's next shot was aimed directly at Kara's head.

Kara wasn't able to blow the sniper rifle out of Haley's hands. Followed by catching sight of Haley fully from the glint of the sunlight reflecting in the scope of the rifle. Another gunshot was fired right at her aiming for her head. Kara not liking that one bit tried to duck underneath the shot and have it pass over her head.

The bullet passed swiftly over Kara's head as she quickly got up. Knowing she needed to do more damage to Haley. She quickly moved towards Haley by moving five paces towards her. Kara then followed through with trying to attack Haley next her sword started to glow white.

Kara shot off wind in as sharp as blades to cut its enemy to shreds. She sent three blades of wind forwards towards Haley.

However the third blade of wind wasn't aimed at Haley but more at the tree she was in. The third blade of wind missed it's target.

Despite Haley's peerless marksmanship, Kara still managed to avoid the deadly shot with a swift crouch. Trying to close the distance between the two, Kara moved closer to Haley, reducing the distance between the two by a large amount. Kara then attempted to knock the sniper from her roost once more with blades of wind.

Haley, in a single swift motion, dropped herself off the branch, avoiding the attacks aimed at her, and then quickly grabbed it, using the momentum from her descent to swing around the branch and launch herself towards Kara. The same flash of light engulfed her as before and Kara managed to glimpse some form of shadowy movement before the light faded.

The next thing Kara saw was an inky black shadow rapidly accelerating across the floor towards her, only to fade out just before it reached her. After it faded, she had seconds to react before a single claw attack attempted to rend her back.

Once the action had completed, Kara saw what she was likely dreading. The girl before her bore some resemblance to Haley, but the thick, suffocating Dark Aura around her was far from the innocent girl she knew. However, the 'girl' before her still seemed to maintain her humanity, and her presence felt just like Haley.

Haley's hair had once again returned to its natural white colour, but it looked incredibly wild and had small segments of it sticking up in various directions. The feathery textures from her hair and earrings had all but disappeared and in there place were small midnight blue upwards pointing crystal-like horns. The usual tiara she had on had now become a small crown of the darkest black, which rested at a lopsided angle on her head, resting against her left hand horn. Her eyes kept their usual blue colour, but now had a small black crystal-shaped sigil in the very centre of them.

Her usual protective outfits in her previous forms had been discarded for ease of mobility and replaced by small fragments of velvety midnight blue clothing. All she had on her upper half now was a tiny sleeveless dress which left her stomach and most of her chest bare, covering her delicate places with small wispy curves of material. The dress still covered her back, but it was so loose fitting that movements would likely cause it to fly around more than cover her. Across what little material lay in the middle of her chest was a black crystal fragment which appeared to serve the purpose of a brooch to hold the dress across her chest. Her arms were now completely bare and her hands were clad in black crystal clawed gauntlets which permeated a malicious aura. This unextinguishable darkness likely carried the taint which sapped the very life from its victims to feed their Dark Mistress.

Her lower half had little to no covering. Her crotch and rear were simply covered by a small 'V' shaped piece of velvety material, which hugged her very closely, enough so that it was soon evident she likely had absolutely no underwear on in this form. The back half of this near nonexistent cover hugged her small rear closely as well, leaving the bottom corners of it exposed to the elements. Strangely enough, from the small of her back, mere inches away from her bottom, was a Daemon-like midnight blue tail ending in a heart shaped point, akin to the kind found commonly on succubi in mythology. Her right leg had no cover on what so ever, but had strange midnight blue tattoo-like claw marks around the middle of the thigh on the outer half of her leg, spreading in a horizontal fashion. Her left leg, on the other hand, was covered by a single tight-like trouser leg which connected to the 'V' shaped crotch cover and ended at the tips of her toes. The mirror to her other side, this cover was punctuated by a bare strip parallel to the tattoo on her right leg. Her feet were covered by black crystal semi-heeled shoes.

Haley looked much tougher and more suited to melee combat in this form than she did in her natural form. An extended fight with this variation of her would likely end in pain.

Haley avoided the blades of wind that had been sent her way. By jumping from the tree only to the launch herself at Kara and once again that light formed around her again. Kara saw some sort of shadow like movement. As the light began to fade the shadow began to move towards her only to vanish and a claw reached out try and strike her back.

Kara did her own back-flip jumping over the claw and landing a few feet away from Haley. Who looked much different from normal from what Kara could see Haley's current form. Was a cross of what Kara had witnessed just the other day. And had seen before this form was the one that had appeared when Haley had killed Holly. Even with her near-naked state Kara felt a wave of dread pass over her.

"I won't lose to you I won't!" Kara snapped

Raw magical power suddenly exploded from around Kara as she was engulfed within her own light. Kara needed something which would stand a chance or even tip the scales. Of this battle in her favor so Kara had called on the one power she knew could do that. She had 'awakened' as the light fadded around her Kara's new form could be seen.

Kara has a lean figure of exquisite beauty, a faerie vision of perfection of limb and carriage. With milky white skin, like polished alabaster. Kara's hair becomes that of a twin-tails style as the color changes as well, half her hair is as black as night. The other half is a white as snow black and white ravens feathers along with. A small number violet and blue flowers were also added as they are seen tied around the base of her twin-tails. In her hair is a jeweled crown or circlet, its rubies seeming to twinkle beneath the dark tresses like hungry eyes. Her face itself was one of awful beauty, of such perfection of symmetry and aesthetics that it made the soul quiver with shame, desire, and repulsion. Her eyes have undergone a change too for, one is now black and the other is white. The black one glow's with a pale yellow light from within, and her pupils were tiny points of blackness in pools of luminescence. Two small earrings with small white sapphires are attached to her ears.

Kara wears a Japanese kimono suited to her own tastes. The sleeveless black and white kosode has violet and golden lining, along with white sleeves, and a black and white obi sash around her waist. The bottom section of her kimono is left open around the legs, revealing a majority of her slender legs, The kosode was created from the combination of both wind and dark magics, It is said that at random times the kosode can cast a magic of its own that protects Kara from some attacks.

Behind her back are a pair of two large black raven-like wings with small white feathers. Along with another pair, they were dark, somewhat maroon only tainted with more black. Made entirely of coarse scales, the wings flapped threateningly with the power to strike a crowd of men into unconsciousness. The bones were visible around the sides and similar to bat wings, only their veins stood out greatly in contrast. As the bones reached the top of the wing, a large ivory spike, curved like an elongated shark tooth, protruded from the top of the wing. It was a hideous sight, the sight one could only associate with images of the devil himself.

On both of Kara's arms are long black and white gloves. That seem to reach up to her shoulders just about. Upon her right one are golden patterns around her right wrist. Her fingertips look like they end in golden talons like a small claw. On her left arm, the glove is of a white nature yet, ends in a violet color around her wrist. The colored part wraps around the middle finger of her hand and there is a small corsage. Of a black and white rose with two small green leaves attached around her wrist. On both of Kara's legs she wears black and white thigh-highs, upon her right leg is the same small golden patterns that were seen on her glove. However, there are two designs added in which look to be in the style of two roses. One around her upper thigh and the other below her knee. On her left leg is the same golden pattern, with a small hint of violet color around the top. Though the rose patterns are nowhere to be found. Her boots contain ancient runes and symbols to increase her speed and movement.

Kara not wanting to give Haley a chance to attack first made the first move. She once more tried to ring on Haley while also dashing forward to slicing at her chest with her sword.

Kara, upon seeing the changed Haley, powered herself up and dived towards the other girl to try and land the first blow.

Unflinching at the sudden assault, Haley just lifted her left hand and grabbed Kara's blade between her claw.

Despite her blade not reached its destination, Kara's other assault yielded results. It was another close battle of wills, but Kara just managed to get the upper hand this time. However, her ring still fizzled afterwards, rendering further probing unsuccessful for now.

Kara managed to gather a fair amount of information from her check:

||Running check. Loading Results:

Name: Haley

Power Type: Umbral Devil

Capacity: 15%

Durability: 95%

Health: 115/120

Statistic Scores:

Strength: 7|0

Dexterity: 5|0

Constitution: 6|0

Intelligence: 1|0

Willpower: 1|0

Charisma: 5|0

Concluding Results||

With one of her opponents weapons locked in her grasp, Haley maintained her focus and countered Kara's earlier exclamation.

"Finally getting serious now, are you?" Haley questioned coldly, her voice had a small reverb sound to it akin to two entities talking at once. "What tipped you over the edge? The sight of me taking on the power you fear controls me?!"

With Kara's blade in hand, Haley attempted to use brute force to throw the wielder aside, forcing her onto the floor and leaving her prone to further assault

"Unlike you, I fully understand and accept this power. Fear allows it to control you, something you possess far too much of!" Haley retaliated as she dived towards Kara once more and attempted to claw her again.

However, Haley didn't quite move the right distance to land an attack, as she is potentially still getting used to her shorter range on her weapons.

Haley caught Kara's blade with her clawed hand. While the ring was able to get a small amount of information before it fizzled out once more. Kara read over what was shown to her in her mind-eye while Haley spoke once more.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Kara countered. Before she was asked another set of questions from Haley. "That's an answer you'll never know."

Haley then tried to throw Kara aside trying to force her onto the ground. Kara used this chance to try and free her weapon and avoid the throw.

While Kara was being thrown she got lucky enough to pull her weapon free. From Haley's grip and land on her feet a few feet away from Haley.

"How very wrong you are. you know nothing of the power you control. You say you accept and understand it. There will come a time when this power of yours proves you wrong." Kara says.

Haley was right about one thing Kara did fear the power she controled. She was much too afraid of it and always allowing it to control her. Perhaps she needed to learn to control it and overcome that fear but who would help her do that?

Kara used this chance to try and attack Haley again.

 **"** Darkness Bomb" Kara creates a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and charges at the enemy at close range. The bomb creates a huge wave of pressure, that throws the target away. The sphere-like bomb formed around Kara's fist which she used to try and punch Haley in the face.

Haley managed to throw Kara aside with sheer force enough to knock her opponent to the floor 10ft away from her. Haley then dove in for her first strike, but missed as she overestimated her effective attack range and Kara's new position on the floor.

From her current position on the floor, Kara retaliated to Haley's statements, claiming that the girl knew nothing of the true control potential of the magic she took on to assume her current form. At the end of her verbal assault, Kara attempted to blast off some magic in Haley's direction.

Haley quickly rolled to the side to avoid the blast Kara had used on her, causing the spell to fizzle out into the rapidly increasing winds. Her left Gauntlet took on a slight shine after the spell had been used.

"You're a LIAR!" Haley screamed at Kara as she went to mimic the actions Kara had taken against her and use her left gauntlet to claw at the floored girl.

"All you ever do is say that I'm too weak to resist this power, yet here I am using it to beat your ass into the dirt!" Haley continued. "I'm not weak, I'm not weak, I'M NOT WEAK!"

The already strong wind had picked up even more, causing Haley's dress to billow wildly in the wind as her hair flew around, messing it up even more than it already was. Haley didn't care about the increasing wind pressure, but it did make hearing her hard, despite her screaming.

Kara had been thrown 10ft away from Haley and had not managed to free herself. From her place on the ground, Kara tried to blast Haley who moved to the side to avoid her attack. Seeing her left gauntlet begin to glow, Kara, tried to free herself from Haley's grip.

Kara was finally able to free herself from Haley's grip. But not before having somehow copied Kara's attack slamming her clawed hand into Kara.

"You know nothing, of what I've been through, witnessed or lost you will never know the pain. I've been through what I had to endure every day you know NOTHING!" Kara screamed back.

The already strong wind had picked up even more, but Kara didn't care. She was growing angry and needed to put Haley in her place. Kara had a plan for doing just that but first, she needed to try and bait Haley into attacking her once again.

"Suicide Black" Defensive magic that covers the summoner in a black mist and reflects all incoming pain to the enemy.

A black mist formed and soon covered Kara.

"Then prove me wrong prove to me you can control this power of yours. Come on and attack me I know you want to do it. Come on beat my ass into the ground show me your power. Show me that you can control it ATTACK ME!" Kara yelled.

She hoped that Haley would follow through with an attack.

Kara attempted to bait Haley into attacking her after surrounding herself with a black mist.

Haley looked for a moment willing to take the bait, however...

Haley just about managed to stop herself from striking Kara, though it looked incredibly close to her just going all out as well. Someone must have fed her the information about the ability Kara had used, otherwise she would've likely just continued.

Backing away slightly, but still within reach of striking Kara should she try and stand up, Haley activated some kind of ability that cloaked her in a momentary blood red aura before dissipating down to a wave-like pattern around her feet, circling her at a slow speed.

"I don't need to hit you to prove that I'm better at using this power than you'll ever be!" Haley countered, not wanting to miss a chance to further berate Kara. "You must think I'm an idiot! I know that it'll hurt me instead of you if I hit you now. Stop being a coward and hiding behind fancy tricks. FIGHT ME PROPERLY!"

The ring picked up a change in Haley's Statistics after the effect she'd used had activated:

HP: 129/110 (19 Temporary HP)

Capacity: 30%

Durability: 95%

Strength: 9|0 (Temporary Raise)

Dexterity: 4|0 (Temporary Drop)

Constitution: 5|0 (Temporary Drop)

Intelligence: 1|0

Willpower: 1|0

Charisma: 5|0

Buffs: Bloodthirst - The user Sacrifices their defensive power to improve their physical attributes for a short period of time. They may choose to lower any number of their excess Statistics to raise their Physical Power by an equal amount, but no more than 150% of their base value. Any Statistic cannot be reduced to lower than 10. ||

Haley looked ready to take the bait and attack which was what Kara wanted. But something didn't appear right she very much looked like she was going to go all out. It then dawned on Kara that someone must have told Haley about what ability Kara had just used. That person had to have been Erys as she would be the only. Other person who would know of what Kara could do, as she got to her feet.

"Damn it Erys." Kara muttered to herself.

Haley then activated some sort of ability that the ring picked up on. Before she tried to berate Kara further. "You'll never beat me if your only weapon is talking." there was only one way. To prove to Haley that Kara was stronger than her in terms of. Controlling the dark power within her she decided to show Haley just what she could do with this power.

"It's time I showed you just how weak you truly are!"

Kara let the dam burst within her as a surge of dark power engulfed her. Swallowing her in a cloud of black darkness that lasted several long moments. Kara reappeared once again but this time back in her normal battle outfit. As her awakening form had vanished from sight a very dark aura could be seen around Kara.

"Shadow Drive" Kara called out.

Kara cloaks her body in an aura of shadows, amplifying her powers. When activated, the eyes of the user become obscured, leaving only their blank irises shown. The use of this spell also improves the user's overall physical performance, including their strength, speed, and endurance. Aside from improved performances, the user gains the ability to morph in and out of shadows, allowing for swift, intangible movement and an erratic fighting style.

Kara next seemed to melt into her own shadow and suddenly appeared from out. Of Haley's very own shadow where she brought down her sword at Haley.

When she realised her little fake-out didn't work, Kara decided to show Haley just who was better at controlling their Umbral powers and gave in to her own Dark Energy. She then copied Haley's ability to move through shadows and attempted the exact same strategy Haley had used on her.

Expecting an attack from behind, Haley swiftly turned and placed her left gauntlet up to catch Kara's descending blade once more in an iron grip. Of course, Kara's earlier insult towards Haley had finally driven the younger girl to use the full extent of her power.

"You really are such a fool. Don't you know the girl you love enough to understand what she hates the most? You've just sealed your own defeat with that remark."

For the first time in that combat, Erys intruded on Kara's mind to explain to her just how foolish her accusation of Haley being weak was. The condescending Guardian Spirit was no doubt correct in just how much of a bad move that was, yet Kara didn't understand the full extent of what might come of it.

"I'm...not...WWWWWWEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAK!" Haley screamed at Kara once more as she attempted to disarm the weapon from Kara's hands as an impenetrable Dark Aura surrounded the girl.

"I'm not weak! You're the weak one here!" Haley continued as the aura raged around her. "You keep putting me down to make yourself feel better at how bad you are at everything!"

"All I've ever hear from you is how weak you think I am. I'll prove it to you here and now that you're the weak one here, not me!"

"Enjoy your loss. I hope you learn from it, though I doubt you will."

"Let me show you just how strong I really am, and how weak you really are!"

The Dark Aura then engulfed Haley, rendering her form little more than a moving mass of darkness in the shape of what she normally looked like, with the piercing crystal shaped sigil in her eyes glowing a faint white. Her guise looked akin to a Devil freed from imprisonment as the combat arena began to become consumed by darkness. There was likely no chance of escaping what Haley will do next.

"It's her own god damn fault she never listens to anyone. Let her seal her own fate I'm tired of her only caring about herself and never listening to anyone."

Haley then blocked the attack with a parry and tried to 's weapon from. Her hand instead of that happening Kara pulled the weapon away. Letting it disappear from view Kara moved back fifteen feet as she felt the power rage around Haley. She knew what was coming her way as brief flashes of memory of what happened to her filled her mind,

"I won't go through that again, I won't, I won't lose to you not AGAIN!" Kara roared in anger.

She wasn't about to let Haley gain the upper hand. Kara decided to do the one attack she had used against Holly. But what Kara had in mind was she was going to make Haley pass out.

"Aerial Burial" a technique created using Air Magic as a base. By manipulating the surrounding air currents in such a way with her magical power, she causes them to rotate at massive speeds, creating an extremely dense sphere of wind which blocks off any oxygen from the outside, and makes it very difficult to break from the inside. It should be noted however, it's impossible to keep this spell active for long periods of time, due to it being taxing on her reserves and she cannot move while using this spell.

With the winds blowing as hard as they were. Kara began to pour all her power into them to make them. Rotate faster and faster a dense sphere of wind formed around Haley as the oxygen from the outside was soon blocked. Kara next started begin to draw the very air that remained in the sphere out of it. Though this was going to take some time which Kara didn't have.

"You can't beat me if you can't breathe!"

Kara poured more and more power into this final attack, Wanting it to go her way she didn't even respond to what Haley or Erys had to say back to her.

In a vain attempt at preventing Haley from unleashing on her, Kara tried to imprison her in a dense sphere of crushing Wind Energy. If the thrashing winds didn't do the job, the lack of oxygen may. However...

"Shadows don't need to breath." Haley countered, her voice sounded more distorted than normal and seemingly both penetrating Kara's mind as well as being spoken.

In the blink of an eye, Shadow Haley appeared 10ft in front of Kara, using the shadows from the trees and coursing foliage as a gateway to move out from her previous imprisonment.

"You will know fear." Shadow Haley whispered in Kara's mind as the entire battlefield was cloaked in complete darkness, leaving just the white crystals in Haley's eyes as the sole light in this darkness.

Kara tried to trace the movements of Shadow Haley from her eyes, but every time she thought she caught on, they just blinked out into the darkness. Trapped in a world of Paranoid darkness, Shadow Haley began her assault.

"No one will save you."

From both her left and right, Kara felt Claws dig deep into the shield surrounding her, causing it to flicker into existence for a split second. The momentary glow of Haley's eyes entered Kara's vision as a chilling chuckle came from their location.

"The night is my domain. The darkness, my cradle."

Two claws slashed at her from behind, rebounding off the shield and alerting her to Haley's current presence yet, no matter how many times she tried to strike back, Kara only hit complete nothingness.

"Your eyes lie. Humans refuse to perceive what they fear the most."

From each diagonal direction came four more claw attacks, scraping across the shield, which was starting to falter under the continued relentless assault.

"Scream until your voice runs out. Beg for the welcoming embrace of the end. There is no paradise, only eternal suffering."

Warping around in the cover of the unending darkness, another barrage of claw swipes sliced across the shield. Kara saw the crystal sigils appearing and disappearing with each successful claw strike. While they were distant earlier, they were getting closer and close with each attack, until, with the 12th total strike, they were directly in front of Kara, glaring into her very soul and sending chills through her body.

"Be tormented forever in your darkest nightmares!"

With a final echoing shout, a huge explosion of Darkness came from the glowing eyes in front of Kara, crashing across the shield, which very nearly broke under the onslaught but just managed to repel the worst of the damage. From the darkness now consuming her, Kara felt several small creatures sink their teeth into her body, draining the very life from her as the crushing darkness cloaked every inch of her form, leaving her in a perpetual living grave.

As if it was little more than a horrible hallucination, Kara found herself back in the arena she had created with a severely depleted, perhaps even broken, shield. Everything were as it was before she'd been pulled into the realms of living terror, however, Haley had returned back to her standard Umbral Devil form, also looking incredibly weakened.

It appeared that using that attack was a double edged sword for Haley. If, perhaps, Kara's shield had managed to survive the assault, then this would be the perfect chance for a counterattack.

Haley had used the shadow's to escape from the imprisonment of Kara's attack. Next, the entire arena was shrouded in darkness as she spoke in Kara's mind. Trapped in the darkness the Haley herself had created Kara felt a strange sort of calm come over her she felt like. She was at home in the darkness herself she couldn't explain it. Haley then began her assault upon Kara who called out to her.

"I won't lose to you, not ever again!" Kara yelled.

The first two claws dug deep into the shield that had been around Kara. She tried to strike back against Haley but there was nothing their only nothingness. "This will never work on me." Kara taunted. As more claw attacks struck the shield causing it to start to falter under the attack.

As Haley spoke to her more and more claw attack struck the shield. Each one coming closer and closer to reaching its mark. Kara fought to maintain the shield she focused her powers upon it trying to hold it together for as long as she could. Each claw struck deeper and deeper until a final huge explosion of darkness had struck the shield causing it to shatter. Kara felt engulfed by the darkness she felt little creatures sink their teeth into her as the life was drained out of her very body.

Kara let out a scream much to Haley's delight. As the world around her closed in until Kara felt trapped within her own grave. Kara then found herself back in the arena the shield that had been around her was gone. Her battle outfit was in tatters and loose pieces of it hung to her body. She was weakened and somehow had managed to survive Haley's limit attack.

"I.. Is that t.. the best y.. you c.. can do?" Kara studdered.

She could see Haley once again who looked incredibly weakened herself. Kara knew she needed to end this battle now she didn't know how long she'd last.

Kara vanished from sight and appeared 70 feet away from Haley. As she started to move her hands around in strange patterns. Her hands appeared to have a life of their own as the first of sigils began to form the first one formed in front of Kara.

"'Born in light."

Two sigils formed around Haley each on the right and left sides,

"Binding darkness."

Two more formed in front and back of Haley.

"Arbiter of truth."

Two more formed each in a diagonal way around her.

"Dwelling within me"

Another two formed in the same way covering the other diagonal way.

"Reveal the false purgatory."

One sigial formed in the air above Haley.

"Covetous flames."

Another formed around the one in the air to the right.

"Sacred relics of undying hellfire!"

Another formed around the one in the air to the left.

"In the name of Erinius, reavel yourself!'

Kara called forth her sword once again it was now glowing with dark magic around it. Kara thrust the sword into the sigil in front of her. Each of the remaining eleven began to glow with darkness magic. As copies of the sword Kara and cast into the first sigil shot out at Haley each one attempting to impale her.

The final sword appeared out of the very first sigil this one was the real sword. But it appeared to be much large then it appeared. It too shot at Haley going right for her stomach.

After having cast her final attack Kara dropped to her knees. She had nothing left to give all her power had been used in this very last somehow Haley survived Kara would be at her mercy.

Kara managed to just about withstand the assault from Haley, but looked to be at her very limit. Summoning up the last of her strength, Kara hit Haley with her own finisher.

Haley, being as weakened as she was from expending all of her power, couldn't do much but take the attack as it came against her, causing the shield around her to crumple under the beams being aimed at her, with the final attack causing the shield to explode and shatter. Haley's form changed from her Umbral Devil one back to her regular clothes. She still looked rather exhausted from her attack, but there was no physical damage anywhere on her.

The arena turned back into the open field it was before, with Kara being the winner.

Kara's own formed changed back into her regular clothes. Much like how Haley currently was Kara herself was exhausted from the whole affair. With the arena turning back into the open field Kara looked over at Haley. Having won their battle Kara felt like taunting Haley but didn't she walked over to Haley.

"You're strong, you surprised me out there quite a bit. You're also right you can control the power within you I was proven wrong." Kara turned away.

She wasn't sure Haley would yell or say something negative back to her. She'd give her the space she needed until break time rolled around then she'd try again to fix things. Walking over to the others Kara checked to see if the ring had made a recording of the battle against Haley.

"What did you both think of our battle?" Kara asked.

At the end of the fight, both of the combatants were a little tired from their ordeal. Kara really felt like taunting Haley because of her loss, but her better judgement won out in the end and prevented such an egotistical and childish action. Kara didn't really want to believe it, but she couldn't help but agree that Haley did have quite a good grip on the powers that were thought to control her if used.

"Told you I could." Haley answered, still in her bratty disobedient mode. However, at least she wasn't going out of her way to cause problems at present. **Things were starting to move towards a resolution** , if only slowly.

On the way back to the spectators, Kara checked to see if the Ring had done what she wanted. There was something recorded on the Ring, but it wasn't clear just what it was right now. She'd have to see if it played to know what it was. She could do it now, or wait a little until she was alone.

Kara then asked the spectators what they thought of the show. Before any other answer could come, Holly was the first to point out some faults and offer suggestions in Kara's strategy.

"You need some improvement." Holly began. "You don't adapt to your opponent. When the smoke bomb was used, you could have summoned a whirlwind around yourself to dissipate it right away. The weather managed to get rid of it in the end, but it left you wide open for attack. Next, you could've closed the distance between yourself and Haley by using the wind to teleport yourself behind her, as you've done before. Guns don't do well in close combat, especially sniper rifles."

"Right on there with the 'needs improvement'." Lilly commented on Holly's analysis. "You got there in the end, but I can't deny that Holly does have a point. You need to be more adaptable."

Kara knew that Haley would surely still be upset with her loss. She herself had learned quite a bit she never knew Haley was able to change forms. Like that it came as a surprise what other sorts of skills was Haley hiding that Kara didn't know about.

"I'd like to talk with you later during break at school?" Kara asked to Haley.

The ring had indeed recorded something but Kara didn't know what it was. She would check it out later when she was alone to see if it was what she wanted. Next it was asked what the others thought of the battle. Holly spoke up right away pointing out Kara needed improvement while Lilly agreed with her.

"Adapting I take it I'm not really good at that sort of thing?" Kara pointed out. Truthfully she wasn't really that good at it the only time that seemed to work was against Eiko. But Erys had been the one to point it out Kara would need to start. Taking different methods of facing enemies she couldn't always go rushing into a battle head on. "I could've tried to create a sandstorm to blind Haley much like she did with the smokescreen?"

"I could actually use some help on something that Haley pointed out. I need to stop fearing the dark power within me and not let it control me. If I can learn to better control it I can become much stronger but. There's more to it then that I no longer want to be afraid anymore or go berserk and hurt someone I can about. I apologize if I've done something like that to anyone of you three." Kara told everyone.

She let those words sink in before bringing up another point.

"I'm not sure if the training battle is still on for lunch but. If it is I'd like to ask if one of you three would like to be my partner?" Kara asked. Before remembering they should be getting to school. "I think we should also get ready for school."

Kara requested to talk with Haley later that day during break time, but Haley didn't give an answer. It's likely she wasn't in a very talkative mood after her loss. Kara would have to wait and see if Haley was willing to comply.

Kara noticed the Ring had recorded something, but didn't want to risk watching it out in the open just yet. Holly's instructions for improvement were what Kara decided to focus on for now. She suggested that she could've used a Sandstorm to cut off Haley's vision of her, but Holly had another suggestion for that.

"Sandstorms wouldn't work as Haley's goggles appeared to use thermal sensing, which means that most conventional methods of restricting visibility wouldn't work on her." Holly explained.

Kara then admitted her own lack of confidence with controlling the powers Haley naturally took to.

"I don't think we can really help you there, as that's not our area of expertise." Holly suggested. "I don't use that kind of power, so I'm not sure of the means of ensuring that it doesn't go out of control."

With the time ticking on, Kara remembered that they still had to head to school. The group rejoined, Haley included, and set off on the way to school. Haley, of course, didn't interact much with the others during the journey.

"We'll have to see how things are going at lunch before we confirm another practice match." Lilly informed Kara. "If it is going forward, just choose who you think would best support your style of fighting. Whoever's left with form the other team."

Haley neither agreed or disagreed to Kara's request. Once Holly spoke up once more Kara turned in attention towards her for now.

"Maybe not at that time but what about, when I fought her in. That type of berserker class of her's surely it would have worked then along with. Any type of debuff like lowering speed, strength or even defense." Kara spoke.

There didn't seem to be much help in helping Kara out. With better controling her powers at hand that left only two choices either ask Haley who wasn't in the mood to chat or ask Erys.

"Can I count on you to help me there?" Kara sent to Erys.

It was time to head for school and the battle later was spoke upon.

"First we shall see how things go as you pointed out then see what will happen." Kara said. Before going to gather her school bag while the others went about getting ready as well.

Kara suggested using vision impairment tactics on Haley's more up close forms.

"But that would also put you at the risk as well, as you'll be standing toe to toe with her." Holly countered. "Unless you have means of doing that sort of thing against only a single target, any kind of restriction you try to put on her close combat forms would also affect you."

Kara decided to turn to Erys for help when the others informed her that they wouldn't be much use in helping her control her powers.

"Shiny, beautiful crystals are my domain. I don't deal with all those horrible things. You'll likely have to consult my Mistress, or find someone else if you can't steel your resolve enough to not become a slave to your own powers."

While on the way to school, the group conversed some more about the potential match later. Kara was in agreement that it'll have to be revised closer to the time.

After a short while, the group arrived at the school gates. They still had around fifteen minutes until they'd have to head to lessons.

"I'm not going to do something that would put me at risk like that. I could cast the spell at a distance or when she is changing forms." Kara tells Holly. Who had finished speaking a short time ago. "I do have some single target spells, but I have means of that they wouldn't affect me."

Erys was of no help and it fell to Kara to ask Haley for help.

"Like Haley will agree to help me with that sort of thing look at her. She's still upset with me and beating her at her own game isn't helping matters."

The group arrived at the school with fifteen minutes before classes started. Kara saw some other classmates and was tempted to pull an old trick. With the wind blowing their skirts up like she did on the day she met Lilly. But she didn't go through with that with the likes of Remi watching and bringing unwanted attention to herself.

A few minutes later the group was greeted by another young female who, Had seen them arrive and decided to say good morning.

"Good Morning Lilly and friends." the black haired girl with yellow eyes greeted the pair.

When the girls arrived at school, they still had a short while before classes started. Kara wanted to have some questionable fun with the girls currently heading into the building, but managed to suppress her urges by thinking about how Remi and the others might take it.

A few moments after they arrived, Lilly and the others were approached by someone they didn't know, but who seemed to know them.

"Um..good morning." Lilly returned the greeting to the unknown girl. Holly had taken up hiding behind Lilly, and Haley also looked to be unsure of how to react to such a sudden approach from someone they deemed to be a stranger.

Kara heard her urges in check worrying about what the others. Would think of her for doing that little stunt. So in the meantime as she talked with the others, which stopped a few moments later Kara used this chance to check for replies to her earlier questions. That she had sent to both Mary and Kate earlier that morning.

After checking her phone Kara saw an unknown girl approch Lilly and the twins. Kara wasn't sure who it was at first but as time passed the girl's identity popped into her head. She'd seen this girl around school before for she had always been fighting with Lilly. This appeared odd to Kara as this was the first time she'd seen her say hello to Lilly before.

Lilly and the others didn't seem to know who she was.

"Oh, come on sparky where's your usual name for me?" Yukina teased in a light hearted way. She wasn't being mean or anything just acting how she normally did when around Lilly.

To help prevent her from giving in to her urges, Kara checked the Kira-app again to see what had gone on in the last hour or so. There was still a large upset about the broken toilets, but most of the initial shock had died down now. Strangely enough, there was another announcement from Kiki explaining that they'd be getting two new workers starting today. One of them was a youngster, around early senior school age, and the other was an older student who'd finished their end of year exams and was prepping for College. Apron colours had not been added into the announcement, nor any other details aside from the vague age connotations. This was likely done to create intrigue and suspense, as well as give the staff something to look forward to aside from the broken toilets.

Following on from that, Kara checked the messages she'd sent to Mary and Kate earlier on.

'Mary': "Okaaayyy~ I'll let Tama know Big Sis Kara's here to help. =) "

Kate to Kara (in PMs): "It'll free me up some, that's for sure. =D Although, don't spoil her too much, otherwise she'll start relying on you for everything. Try and keep reminding her every now and then to take a break to go pee. She hasn't got that many bookings today, so once every hour or so should hopefully keep her dry. If you're otherwise busy and not able to do that, have Tama help her out a little as well with the reminders. Proper toilets before the shower room drain, as she needs to grow out of being pampered. ~ "

It took a few seconds before Lilly recognised the source of the earlier greeting but, by then, the greeter had reverted back to usual behaviour.

"Oh, it's the Sprinkler." Lilly returned the playful jest. "Ran out of plants to water?"

As Kara checked the Kira-app again she saw that still many people. Appeared to be upset about the broken toilets but the shock had died down. While looking things over Kara saw another announcement about new workers starting today. There would be two people joining one a youngster and the other an older student. The first person that came to mind for Kara was Xion she was new and fit the role of youngster unless it was someone Kara didn't know about. Kara looked to see what others peoples thoughts on this were. She clicked on the link to the latest message posted.

After that Kara checked her own messages and got ones back from Mary and Kate.

'Kara'. "Let's have fun today. =)'

Kara to Kate (in PMs): "I'll try not to spoil her too much, and I don't mind. If she relies on me for somethings but, I'll do my best to remind her that she needs to use the restroom. Along with letting Tama know as well and to help her out if I by chance am busy."

Kara sent the messages to the others and thought of posting her own message on the chat topic.

Kara's Topic (Getting to know each other better.): "To my fellow co-workers, I'd like to take this chance and ask for some help in creating an idea or setting up a time and place. Where I could get to know everyone a little better this way we wouldn't. Be limited to only being able to talk during work hours and could talk and hang out for a longer period of time."

Lilly returned with her own playful jest.

"Not unless you're counting yourself amongst those plants." Yukina teased.

Letting that pass she decided to tell Lilly why she was here.

"I was wondering if you plan on joining the upcoming tournament?" Yukina asked.

Kara was curious about the new recruits, so she decided to check out the announcement topic to do some snooping. Of course, most of the members were exchanging ideas as to who they think the newbies are and what aprons they may fit in to. Some of the younger members were a little apprehensive about being around a college age student, whereas a handful of the rest were looking forward to another Big Sister figure to play with. All in all, there was a minor buzz about that announcement which took the staff's mind off of the broken facilities a little.

Kara then sent messages back to Mary and Kate and then decided to make a status update of her own, as topics were only able to be created by Senior Staff members, like Leigh and Kiki.

Yukina and Lilly continued their mock insult fight until Yukina changed the topic to the upcoming tournament.

"I haven't really thought about it that much. I'm not big on the whole 'fighting for the sake of it' thing." Lilly admitted. "Why do you ask? Have you put your name down for it?"

Most of the members were exchanging ideas on who they thought the newbies were. Along with what sort of aprons they would fit into. As Kara read over some of the replies she didn't know what to think about having to share. The youngsters with another big sister figure she liked having the little ones coming to her to play. As she found spending time with them to be rather fun her time with Mary had been enjoyable. Kara tried to think of any of the others she had spent time with like Tama for example.

Even though she had only posted her status update moments ago. She looked to see if maybe she might have gotten a fast reply. She also took this time to check if she had any messages from her other co-workers welcoming her to the fold.

Lilly had not really put much thought of joining the tournament.

"I thought that maybe you'd like to form a team or something, and yes I've put my name down for it." Yukina explained. Giving time for Lilly to think that over some before she asked one more question. "What would you say to having a friendly battle again sometime, I wouldn't mind showing you just how much more powerful I've become since our last match?"

Kara got a bit overpossessive of the youngsters at the Cafe when she noticed that some of the were looking forward to seeing another Big Sister figure. However, somewhere in her mind, she knew that people weren't possessions and tried to prevent herself from slipping up and claiming the youths of the Cafe. During this time, she tried to recall any time she spent with the other Cafe youngsters, but drew nothing but blanks. The memories were far to specific to just summon up on a whim.

Being as impatient as always, Kara checked the update she posted seconds after posting it to see if she got any replies. Of course, people weren't just sitting there to comment on things. The cafe staff, both residents and commuters, were likely going about their own days and hadn't checked the App, perhaps. She'd have to wait for a bit to see if there was any action on the topic.

Yukina suggested forming a team with Lilly for the tournament.

"I'm not sure I want to enter just yet. I mean, I haven't even checked what the prizes are. Plus, fighting for the sake of fighting, as I said before, isn't something I'm keen on." Lilly repeated. "Even if I did enter, I'm not too fussed who I may get partnered with so long as they don't cause too much trouble. Winning or losing doesn't bother me."

Yukina then suggested a friendly battle.

"Maybe sometime in the future, but not soon." Lilly answered.

Kara knew that somewhere in her mind she would have to share. As people weren't possessions and that they were there for everyone to enjoy herself included. She had also tried to recall any memories she might have spent with the Cafe youngsters but drew nothing but blanks as nothing was able to come to mind.

She'd have to wait until later to see if anyone replied to her status update. So, in the meantime, Kara closed the Kira app and put away her phone. With the time remaining until school began Kara took a seat on a bench close to them and waited until Yukina was done talking to Lilly.

Lilly spoke her views on what she thought about doing.

"Well, I'm always up if you can't find a partner if you do join up. Plus, it wouldn't be fighting for the sake of fighting, Think of it more as say a way of gaining strength, or a way to test out your abilities against other people." Yukina suggested. Lilly then said maybe sometime in the future they'd battle but not anytime soon. In one last bit of teasing Yukina cast a small water spell on Lilly where a small deal of water was dumped on her head.

As quickly as it dampened Lilly's body she found herself dry once more. Just as quick and Yukina then bid Lilly farewell and went off on her own. Both girls's sometimes also cast small minor spells on each other as a way of teasing.

"Maybe I need to look elsewhere for a partner?" Kara asked herself. Having the feeling that she wouldn't be able to count on Lilly or the others to be her partner in the tournament.

Kara waited until Yukina and Lilly had finished their discussion. Yukina tried to sell the tournament to Lilly once more, but Lilly was still dismissive of it all.

"I'll think about it, but no promises there." Lilly concluded.

Yukina then decided to have a playful magic fight with Lilly and created a small splash of water to dump on Lilly's head. In retaliation, Lilly created a small flame just beneath Yukina's rear. The flame itself caused no damage, but made it feel like Yukina had just sat on a very hot radiator for a couple of seconds before the flame disappeared.

Once the fight was concluded, Lilly and Yukina bid one another goodbye as the warning bell for the start of school rang. As the girls headed in, Kara mused to herself options for partners for the tournament.

Yukina felt the heat of the flame near her rear but just laughed at it. As she walked further away it did indeed feel like the had sat on something very hot. While the warning bell rang Kara thought over who she could partner with for the coming tournament.

There was a lot of people she could decide on asking. But Kara didn't know who would really make a good partner for her. As everyone would have their own thoughts and feelings on the subject. From what she had heard from Lilly just now she did have some valid points. But it would be nice to team up with either her or one of the twins.

Kara really wanted to team up with any of the Sera girls, but she realised that it may take some work to get them to go along with the idea. Nonetheless, Kara still had a day of school ahead of her to think about first.

The girls split up in the school and went to the respective form rooms.

Kara was left alone with her thoughts as she headed to her form room. There was a lot on her mind about various things and when she arrived in the classroom she took a seat. Turning her head she looked out the window and thought about all the had recently happened. This very morning with Haley she wished to know just how the girl was feeling after her loss.

What could be going through that mind of hers. Kara didn't have any idea of just what that could be she couldn't read minds and Haley wouldn't really say anything. She had enough problems with Haley and turned to other thoughts she needed to make progress with finding out more about Erys. Kara knew of a place to start her search that being the park near the fountain where she battled Eiko.

But Kara was stuck in school right now she couldn't just get up and leave. On tops of other matters there was still things about this world that Kara didn't know about. The only person who would know something might be Eiko. Yet Kara had not a clue of where to find her she had not seen her since the parted ways at the arena.

Kara just stared out of the window for the majority of Form, thinking about the various things that had happened recently, and how Haley must be feeling after her humiliating loss. Part of her wanted to just ditch school for the day and go searching around the Park Fountain, where she had battled Eiko, for any lead on Erys.

Form time went by in its usual boring fashion and soon came the first lesson of the day.

Form time was indeed boring as usual and Kara stared out the window. Into space as she thought about various things. The time soon came to an end and Kara headed to her first lesson of the day on the way there. She had taken out her phone again and went on to check something. Kara went to see if she had any contacts on her phone those being the phone numbers of her friends. She knew she had Mikan's and her sisters and Kiki's. But did Kara have anyone else's listed on her phone.

Once done with that she arrived in her classroom for her magic lessons. Then looked around trying to find one person who she had not seen in a good while. This person happened to be Sierra while Kara normally saw her at the cafe she thought maybe she might go to school here. After doing so she just went about her usual routine until break time.

As Kara looked out the window, losing herself in the boredom of lessons, she began to feel like time was slowing down to a crawling halt. Her thoughts drifted to and from Eiko and all the other strange things she'd experienced lately. Eventually, she felt herself drifting off in to a trance like state, until the ticking of the classroom clock got unusually loud and much slower...

A strange chill washed over her as her vision faded into black momentarily and the icy voice of someone she did not want to hear invaded her mind, with its statements punctuated by strange grainy pictures of things she did not know.

"Old or young, it matters not. Death comes to all."

Kara's mind was filled with a busy street somewhere in town as she heard the sound of a car horn honking and tyres screeching.

"Three becomes two. The Circle wills it."

The next image Kara saw was of two very small shadowy figures in front of what could only be likened to the bonnet of a car, if the previous sounds were accurate. The slightly bigger of the two figures looked to be leaping in to save the other one. To the far left of the image, Kara saw three more figures. Two were around the size of the bigger one in front of the car, and the third looked to be around the size of a young adult. The oldest looking figure was holding back the two smaller ones, who looked just about ready to dive into the space of the first figures.

"Will you stake your all to save everything for another?"

The picture panned to the right and Kara saw herself standing off from the action overlooking everything that was going on. She was in just the right place to intervene and save the two in front of the car, if she so wished.

"When all hands point east, the wheel shall turn."

The image panned back to the centre of the action and zoomed out enough so all figures present could be seen. Then, everything turned black.

"Make your choice."

The sound resumed with screeching tyres once more, followed by a sickening thud and the scream of an older girl. The scream sounded like one of horror, despair and disbelief.

"Time waits for none."

An image returned this time showing the small figure from before, the bigger of the two in danger's way, splayed across the floor with their limbs bent at angles they should not be at and a large red pool expanding beneath them.

Kara was suddenly pulled from her trance by the bell sounding, signalling the start of break time. Everything seemed just like it was normally, as if she'd just been imagining everything from before.

Strangely, Kara felt like she recognised the place where the strange visions took place, but perhaps those memories came from the Past Kara of this world, rather than the present one? With a strange sense of foreboding, Kara followed the rest of the class out for break time.

While Kara day dreamed about random things and looked out the window. She felt herself drifting into a trance like state. She then started to hear a voice inside her head before being taken to what looked like a busy street corner with shadowy figures of two small people. The taller one of the two appeared to be leaping over to save the smaller one.

Kara watched in silence not really understanding what she was seeing. As the voice still spoke to her she saw three others shadowy figures. Who were being held back from jumping into the fray the image then showed that Kara herself was standing right there. If she wished to she could save the two people from being struck by the car.

Kara was told to make a choice, either to save them or remain where she was. The picture next turned black and sound resumed once more. With a scream from the older girl and now Kara was left seeing a bloody mess splayed out across the street. Kara was pulled from her trance by the sound of the bell ringing. It was now breaktime and Kara got up to go find Haley while trying to put together the meaning behind what she just saw.

While heading to the courtyard, Kara puzzled over the experience she had back in class. Perhaps it was...a premonition of something? Was it a side effect of leaping through time to an alternate reality? If so, how come that creature was following her? She was likely now being targeted by It as well, much like Eiko. Although, if she was, why was It showing her these things? So many questions, yet no real answer to them...

Kara arrived in the courtyard, which was a popular gathering spot for the Sera girls, and waited under the large tree in the centre. She was certain Lilly had left the classroom with her, but Lilly was nowhere to be seen at present. She likely stopped by the toilets on her way out.

Eventually, Kara saw one of the twins heading out from the Junior Block of the school towards the courtyard but, at this distance, it wasn't too clear who it was.

So, many questions were running through Kara's head right now after her experience. With what she had just witnessed perhaps it was a premonition of something to come or a side effect from leaping through time. She just didn't understand what was going on and needed answers to the questions.

Kara arrived in the courtyard, at the gathering spot for the Sera girls. She waited near the large tree in the center and was certain. That Lilly had left the classroom with her but Lilly wasn't around in the meantime. Kara tried to put together a plan of action to deal with Haley. She wanted to try out the advice that Lilly and Holly had offered her. Along with trying to finish up seeing the rest of the events at the hospital before she had baled out of that event.

In time Kara saw one of the twins heading her way.

As Kara was heading to the courtyard, she happened to glimpse something which caught her interest. At first, it seemed rather inconspicuous, just a Junior hugging a plushie, but, then, Kara recognised the plushie as Ekreet, the mouthy companion of the usually quiet Xion. Doing a double take as the holder of the plushie scurried past her at dangerous speeds, Kara soon realised that the plushie was with its owner, and said owner was wearing the same uniform as the Twins! Xion attended Evergreen?! That's strange...

Kara's view was soon cut off as Xion darted into the toilets seconds after Kara recognised her. Yup, that was very 'Xion'-like. No doubt about it.

When she arrived in the courtyard, Kara had a few moments to really think about what the visions she saw might represent, and the wording with them as well.

Firstly, Kara remembered the street the events happened on as the four-way intersection in which the Past Kara passed by regularly to get to the Cafe once school had finished. She'd likely be taking that route later today.

The statement 'Three becomes two' likely hinted at the outcome of the events as a whole. One of the three similar looking shadows would die. Perhaps they were triplets, or something? The following comment 'The Circle wills it' could be referencing the Circle of Life, which begins with birth and ends with death. It was likely trying to rationalise the horrible outcome as what 'The World' wills.

The next line didn't need much thought at all. It was challenging Kara to either risk her own life to save the shadow, or let the events transpire to the grim outcome it showed. Quite a difficult decision...

The third to last line 'When all hands point East' was potentially referencing the time the event will happen. If 'hands' meant clock hands, then it would happen at 3:15pm that day, as that's when both the hour hand and minute hand point East. It was unlikely to happen at 3:15am, as children wouldn't be awake then. The subsequent addition was either referencing the Wheel of Fate, or the wheels of the car in the image. Whatever the case, something bad was going to happen, and Kara was likely one of the only people who could prevent it.

The rest wasn't too confusing at all, but more graphic. Kara now had an idea as to what the premonition meant. It was now up to her whether she'd 'Risk all' or let them 'lose everything'.

Just as Kara finished her musings, the twin had reached her. Up close now, it was clear this was Holly.

"Haley's gone pee, so she'll be out soon." Holly informed Kara. "Lilly gone as well?"

Kara wasn't really hiding her deep thought, so Holly decided to ask what it was about.

"Something on your mind? You look a little lost in thought. Still thinking about earlier?"

As Kara waited around in the courtyard she caught sight of something. As she looked closer it was a young person holding a plushie. A moment later Kara learned that the plushie was Ekreet which just happened to belong to Xion. Who just now dashed past her heading towards the restroom. From what Kara could see Xion attended Evergreen as was dressed like the twins. She lost view of her later and was given time to think.

Kara thought about the visions she had just seen. She was able to understand that the street she had seen was the four-way intersection she passed normally when going to the Cafe. Next she learned that one of the three shadowy figures would die. She also learned that the next line was about. Challeneging herself if she'd put her life on the line to save on shadow or let them die.

The third to last line appeared to be telling of the time the event. Would be taking place at which was 3:15pm that day. One thing Kara still didn't know was who the three shadows were could they be triplets or other people. She tried to think more on that before she heard a voice call out to her. Dragging her away from current thoughts it was Holly who had spoke.

"Lilly is also gone." Kara told her.

Holly then asked about what was on Kara's mind.

"A little yes, I'm not really sure about what it is and am trying to make sense of it."

Having most of the knowledge of the visions, Kara tried to determine who the shadows were, but kept drawing blanks. After all, not much about a person could be determined from their shadows. However, from the build of the smaller shadows, they were likely young girls, even younger than Mary and Tama. Judging by basic knowledge of growth and genders, the small girls were probably around five years of age at most, and that was assuming they were the age their height depicted. The smallest shadow of them all could have been around four years of age. They were very young to meet such a horrible end.

Kara vaguely answered Holly's question, but likely confused the girl more than gave her closure.

"Oh, um...okay?" Holly replied.

Soon enough, Haley could be seen leaving the same direction Holly came from. She still didn't look very pleased, but she would possibly be willing to listen to reason now, at least.

Kara was tried to determine who the shadows were but came up empty. All Kara was able to make out that they were young girl's who looked younger then Mary and Tama. She was still confused by why she had seen these younger shadows. She'd try to find out more answers later perhaps with some help would work to her favor.

Holly was more confused on what Kara told her.

"I-I think I had a vision of some kind and from the looks of things about three small shadowy figures. I think what I saw might happen today." Kara tried to tell her. That would have to wait to explain to Holly further later.

As Haley arrived she didn't look too pleased but she might be willing to listen.

"I know you're still upset with me about everything that's gone on between us. I want things back to how they were I really do." Kara told Haley.

She walked up to the young girl and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I'm not letting go as I believe this is something you really need right now."

Kara partially explained the visions she had to Holly, who looked even more confused now than she did before. Explaining only part of something so complex would be incredibly difficult **without some form of unique help.**

"So...um...were you, maybe...daydreaming?" Holly questioned, sounding incredibly lost.

As soon as Haley arrived, Kara didn't even give the young girl a moment to react and just sprung a statement on her.

"Just what are you...? HEY!" Haley tried to answer before Kara pounced on her and gave her the tightest hug she could without hurting the smaller girl. Of course, Haley tried to fight her way out of it, but Kara's size and strength was much more than her own, so it was near impossible for her to break out.

Haley began shouting things at Kara, ordering her to let her go, but Kara did not listen. Eventually, the thrashing got less and less and Haley gave in to the embrace as she started bawling, and her previous angry insults turned into near unintelligible explanations for her previous actions. Kara managed to understand some of it, it seemed like Haley was feeling incredibly lonely as Kara began avoiding her, and Kara's own insinuation that Haley was too weak to resist to pull of her powers stung the girl more than any other suggestion could. Haley hated being called weak and wanted to prove herself to Kara by beating her in the earlier fight, but that didn't happen. She said something about how hard she'd been working on mastering her powers, but in the end it didn't help her win.

Lilly arrived partway through the embrace, but stood off to the side to give the two some space, much like Holly did.

Kara should have given Haley a chance to answer. But she pounced on the girl before she was given the chance to. Haley tried to fight her way free but Kara held on not wanting to let Haley go and not wanting to hurt her either.

Haley started to shout things at Kara about letting her go but Kara refused. As Haley's thrashing got less and less she started to give into the embrace and started bawling. As Haley spoke in unintelligible explanations Kara was able to understand some of it. Of how Haley was feeling increadibly lonely since Kara started avoiding her. Along with how Kara's own insinuation of how Haley was too weak to resist her powers. That was what hurt Haley the most as she didn't like being called weak and wanted to prove to Kara. By beating her in their battle earlier but it didn't happen the way she wanted it to.

"I was wrong to call you weak or even think that you are. Your much stronger then I gave you credit for but what scared me the most about this. Was I feared that you'd end up going down the same route that I did where you'd lose yourself to the powers you control so well. But it turns out that I am the weak one here." Kara tried to explain.

Kara now admitted what her aversion to Haley was, and how wrong she was about it. As expected, Kara didn't really get that much of an intelligible answer out of the crying Haley, but it still felt like she understood what Kara was trying to get at.

Now, it seemed like Haley was starting to lose her anger towards Kara, but there was still a small length to go before they were back up to where they were before the spiral of negativity.

Kara didn't get much of an intelligible answer out of the crying Haley. But she felt like Haley understood just what Kara was trying to get at. She also felt that Haley was starting to lose some of her anger towards her but there was still a ways to go. Before things were how they were before the spiral of badness.

While still hugging onto Haley with her right hand she patted the poor girl on her back.

A few minutes of hugs and pats later and Haley had calmed down enough to just gently sob rather than cry. They'd attracted quite the audience of curious onlookers with this little spectacle. At first glance, right when Kara had grabbed Haley, people were more concerned, and now, after seeing the full picture, concern soon turned to admiration at the actions.

Haley's crying had now turned into a gentle sob. As Kara still held onto the girl as she looked around she could see that an audience. Had gathered around the group and were watching as everything had taken place. Kara knew she'd have to let go rather soon she looked over to Lilly and Holly for any sort of advice keep on holding Haley in a hug or let her go. While awaiting on what she should do Kara decided it was now or never to get the second part of what she wanted done.

Being this close to Haley gave Kara the perfect chance to try it out. Though she had never done this while away before at a time like this. Kara then went through the gentle motions of trying to enter into Haley's Soulscape once more.

Kara, unsure of whether to let Haley go or keep holding her more, looked to the other Sera girls for advice. Lilly just shrugged, which Kara interpreted as 'up to you', and Holly, unusually, mouthed something to Kara which it took her a moment to process. Why was such a shy girl suggesting something like that?! Holly had mouthed...

'Kiss her'.

However, she left out one very important detail of where to kiss Haley.

Nonetheless, before diving into an intimate connection of lips to a part of Haley, Kara attempted to enter Haley's Soulscape all of a sudden. Unsurprisingly, Kara's attempt to enter was rejected by Haley's subconscious barriers. Perhaps such a move was forbidden as Kara had yet to complete a full connection with Haley? She could attempt to break down Haley's mental barriers, but that would undoubtedly cause more trouble than gain.

The advice she got from the other Sera girl's was mixed. For starters Lilly had just shrugged in reply while Holly had mouthed something. Which turned out to be 'kiss her' Kara blushed not knowing why Holly would suggest something like that. This left Kara of not knowing where to kiss Haley so doing the next best thing. Kara did kiss Haley onto of her forehead as a kiss on the lips was out of the question.

Trying to enter into Haley's Soulscape was met with rejection as Haley's subconscious barriers. Blocked Kara from entering into her mind she could try to break through them. But Kara didn't go through with it she didn't want to see what would happen if she did so. A couple of moments later Kara let go of Haley.

Following the strange advice from Holly, Kara went ahead with the kiss. However, she decided to play it safe and only kiss Haley on the forehead. When her lips connected, Kara discovered that Haley had a slight temperature, but that's likely down to the fact it's a warm day outside, and Haley had been fighting back against the earlier grab.

Haley reacted well to the sudden kiss and, eventually, Kara decided to let her go, although Haley didn't go far away.

Kara learned that Haley had a slight temperture when her lips connected. After letting Haley go there wasn't much else to do. As the rest of the breaktime was spent small-talking and Kara taking a moment to use the restroom herself. Before rejoining the others a short time later until break ended and they all went to their next lesson.

When the problems from earlier faded, Kara spent the rest of the Break just chatting with the others before heading off to her next lesson.

The next lesson passed abnormally quickly as Kara spent most of it lost in thought about the earlier visions she had, and the interpretations she received about them. Time was ticking on and, if the warning was anything to go by, she had only fifteen minutes to get from school to the crossroads shown in her visions before the incident happened. However, she could plan her route later, as she was still stuck in school for now.

When the bell rang once more, signalling the start of lunch time, the class began to file out for the forty minutes they had for lunch.

During the next lesson, all Kara really did was think about what. She had seen in the visions and by what she could tell she only had fifteen minutes. To get over to the crossroads from the school she needed to make plans on how she was going to deal with this. The bell the rang again telling Kara that it was time for lunch.

Kara filed out with the rest of the class and it was now time for the training battle. But truth be told while Kara did want to battle Lilly and the others. She just wasn't really up for it right now as she had more pressing matters to deal with. She went to go look for Lilly and the others first to tell them what was up.

Kara filed out of the classroom to Lunch with the rest of the students. She'd decided to pass up on the opportunity of another battle for matters she believed to be more pressing. To inform the others of her choice, she went hunting down the Sera girls to pass this decision on.

Lilly was relatively easy to find, as Kara was in the same class as her. At the start of Lunch, Lilly headed off to the canteen to pick up some food. The little ones, however, weren't so easy, as they were in a completely different section of the school. Logically, they would have likely gone to the same place as Lilly, but finding them in the seas of people would be a little more difficult. However, Kara knew just where are the girls met up between lessons, so she could head there and preempt their arrival.

Kara was able to find Lilly without much trouble. After all they shared the same class together she followed Lilly into the canteen. Letting her know that there was something she needed some advice on and want to ask the whole group once together. The smaller members of the group were harder to find as they were on the other side of the school.

Kara knew of a place where they met between lessons, so she with Lilly. Decided to go greet them together.

Kara first informed Lilly of her request for advice. As this was not normal for Kara, who tended to jump in before looking over other opinions, Lilly was slightly surprised by the sudden change of heart, but agreed to offer whatever input she could give on the situation, though she was very curious as to what it was all about.

With Lilly on board with her plan, Kara headed to the usual meeting spot of the Sera girls to await the arrival of the younger members. This time, Haley was the first to arrive at the meeting point and she informed Kara of Holly's absence. According to Haley, Holly was in the canteen queue picking up lunch for the both of them.

A few minutes later, Holly and Lilly arrived at the meeting spot.

Both girls arrived at the meeting spot and Haley was the first to arrive. Before letting them know that Holly was busy picking up lunch and would join them shortly. A few minutes later she did just that arriving at the meeting spot. Kara let the others sit down and start to eat their lunch when she first spoke up.

"I know we are suppose to have a training match in a few moments. But truthfully I'd like to pass up on that for today as there's something I'd like to focus my attention on right now. Instead of a friendly match, what I'm about to tell you I've already told Holly some of it but not all of it." Kara let the group know.

She started on her own lunch letting the others wonder. On what she was about to tell them and then finally spoke once more.

"Just before breaktime today, I had a vision of sorts of three shadowy figures of sorts they are walking down the road where I usually head to work. When a black car comes speeding towards them as if it's about to strike to two smaller figures. I also saw myself from the looks of it just off too the side of the smaller figures. It looks like from what I saw that I only have a few moments at most. To save the people before the girl strikes them." Kara said.

She let this all sink in giving them a time to think it over.

"I don't know who these people are, or why I've had this vision on the first place. I'm not even sure of why it's falling upon me to help these people. I want to help this group of people anyway that I can I don't want to see someone get hurt or lose a loved one. From what I've learned from this vision is that it's happening later this afternoon at 3:15pm." Kara added.

She didn't tell the group about the voice that had spoken to her during the vision. As that would draw questions she wasn't sure she could answer.

"So, I'd like some help in forming a plan of action to help save these young people?"

Once Kara's little group had gathered, she explained, in as vague a way as possible, the visions she had earlier. Of course, this served to do nothing but confuse the others present. When Kara had finished her explanation, she asked for some idea to formulate a plan of action to save the those marked for death.

"Are you sure you didn't fall asleep in class? That sounds like some whacked out dream." Haley suggested, entirely unknowing of what other help she could give.

"It does sound incredibly patchy and very dream-like. Maybe you just fell asleep in class, like Haley does?" Holly repeated.

"Just don't pay too much attention to it. Maybe it's as the others say?" Lilly agreed.

"Sorry, but I'm not even sure we could help you there. We've nothing really to go off, and we don't even know who's in danger." Holly added in. "If you're that convinced that you're seeing glimpses of the future, then maybe you could head down there before the thing's meant to happen and see if you can find who might be at risk and, I don't know, delay them so they don't cross the road at that time?"

What Kara had told everyone just seemed to confuse them.

"I was wake when this happened I didn't fall asleep." Kara told her.

Holly spoke next and again thought Kara had fallen asleep. "I didn't do that." Kara repeated.

Lilly finally spoke.

"I can't do that what happens if this is indeed real and say I don't pay much attention. To it and just let nature take it's course?" Kara countered. Trying to make a valid point she didn't want someone's death hanging on her shoulders if she just upright and ignored it.

"I wish I knew who it was that was in trouble at least then it would. Give me something to go off of instead of nothing." Kara sighed. She agreed to Holly's advice about going there ahead of time to see if she could stop them.

As Kara thought this over more another option came to her mind maybe she could. Search for them at school the younger two girls. Might not go to their school seeing as how they were far too young but the other sibling might go here.

Kara was clearly doubted by all the girls, yet she still tried to defend her point. She was likely talking to completely the wrong people for advice on matters of a temporal nature, or matters where a certain Entity is involved.

Kara then decided that, if she wasn't going to get any helpful advice, she should seek out the people involved, either in and around the school, or at the site of the incident. Some part of her also discredited this idea. It was unlikely that it was anyone she knew or who she'd seen around the school, otherwise it would have been a little clearer.

Speaking with the girl's about this idea of hers was getting her nowhere. That left only one person whom she would be able to talk to about this sort of thing. Kara took the time to look around the courtyard for any signs of that one person.

While the idea of seeking out the people involved, was a good idea. It was also a bad one as Kara didn't if it was anyone she knew or not. So, trying to find who they were was out of the question which left Kara with few options left to her for right now. She decided to move things along and ask her new found sisters something else.

"I was giving this idea some thought and was wondering how would each of you. Like to spend some time alone with me for say like an hour. We could use that time together getting to know each other better and learning how to better function as a family?" Kara asked.

Kara looked for the one person who may be able to help with her current problem, but, despite how hard she looked, they were nowhere to be found. As things stood at present, the only real choice she had was to try and help in whatever way she could and hope for the best.

Kara then made a questionable suggestion of getting each of the girls alone at some point.

"Why can't we do it together?" Holly questioned. "Why must we be alone for us to get to know each other?"

"Are you saying we're not compatible?" Haley asked.

The one person who might be able to help her out. Was no where to be found leaving Kara with questions and no answers and having to deal. With what was to come by herself which didn't really help all that much.

Both Holly and Haley spoke up about alone time.

"Because I want to be able to spend time together perhaps doing something fun. Like going to the bookstore with you Holly or challeneging you Haley at a video game. To even just going for a walk around the park with you Lilly,"

The reason why Kara was wanting to do this whole thing. Was because she wanted to get closer to everyone not in a perverted way or anything but more in a sisterly way. Wishing that each of her new sisters can gain her trust in a good way.

"We are compatible."

Kara further explained her reasoning for wanting to get the girls alone. However, none of them appeared to be keen on the idea. Kara hadn't exactly considered what they might want, or how they may feel about being alone with someone who was, until a short while ago, their enemy. She'd likely have to work her way up to getting them alone, if she wanted to do so.

The idea wasn't working how she wanted it to so. Like normal Kara just gave up trying and went about eating the rest of her lunch in silence. Growing bored she spoke to the one person who might have something for her to do even if it was a punishment.

"Is it okay, if we meet up now for whatever you have planned for me or wait until later?" Kara asked Erys.

After asking her question Kara looked the courtyard for any sign of Xion. Before finally speaking once more to the others. "How's the day been for you three?"

Kara gave up on trying to get the girls alone and remained quiet until boredom hit her. Wanting something to do, be it anything at all, Kara asked for her punishment from Erys.

"Are you that bored that you'd _want_ to get punished? Sorry, but there are too many witnesses here, so that will have to wait. Let's say until when you're alone before you start at the Cafe?"

It was understandable why Erys was unwilling to engage in the punishment in a place like this. There were so many people here that it would be next to impossible to go anywhere where they couldn't be interrupted or seen. With that option down, Kara looked around the Courtyard for Xion, but that also didn't yield any results. Xion probably had her own place to go for lunch. Finally, with no other options left, Kara decided to engage in pointless small talk to pass the time. This worked, just about, and, by a stroke of luck, lunchtime was over and it was time to begin the last two lessons for the day.

"I don't know nothing really to do right now." sighed Kara. She didn't wish to be punished but she just wanted something to do and then Erys wanted to do this before work started. Which Kara was okay with save one thing.

"Could it perhaps wait until later tonight, I've got something important I need to do before work. Which means I'm strapped for time right now?"

Kara didn't see any sign of Xion and lunchtime past fairly quickly with the small talk. It was now time to head back to class for the final two lessons. Kara bid the other fairwell for the time being and headed to her next lesson.

Kara partially agreed with the decided time in which Erys shall enact her revenge.

"You mean this whole 'terrible happenings are nigh!' thing you just won't shut up about? I wasn't thinking about doing it until you reached the changing rooms of the Cafe, but, if you want it earlier..."

Erys sounded much like all the others at first, until...

"Still, no matter how much I put down the whole 'premonition' stupidity, a small part of me also feels like I should head to that place. Kinda weird now that you think about it. Just why are we the only ones getting this feeling?"

Puzzles aside, Lunch time ended and everybody headed to their final two lessons of the day. The lessons went by without any noteworthy happenings and, eventually, the final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day and bringing about the final 15 minute countdown for Kara...

"Yes that's what I was talking about and trying to get the others help on." Kara told her. She didn't know if she liked the idea of something happening in the changing rooms at the Cafe. Erys the seemed to agree just a little bit with what Kara had said.

"That I don't know, I'd like to ask Eiko about this whole thing. But I don't know where she is right now, you didn't by chance feel or see anything like a vision or something as well did you?" Kara asked.

The final two lessons went by fairly quickly, and the final bell rang for the day. The school day had ended and Kara had 15 minutes to get to where she needed to be. She wanted to wait for the others so, she could get some help but she didn't know. How long it'd take them before they were fully ready to leave the school.

Kara looked around for Lilly wanting to tell her she'd be going on ahead.

Kara wanted to know if Erys had witnessed a vision or anything.

"I'm not the sort of person to hallucinate in the middle of the day, so, no. I can't really describe it as anything more than a kind of 'want' to head towards that place. Some part of me feels like it wants to be there at the time you said, kind of like an 8th sense or something. Like, if you see a really good deal on something you've been wanting for a while, you'll do anything you can to get it, wouldn't you? That's kind of how it feels."

Once the school day ended, Kara hurried out to the front of the school, but then decided to wait around for the others, which was rather a bad idea considering the already incredibly tight time constraint she had.

"Are we just gonna stand here all day or are you gonna get that indecisive ass of yours moving?! Ignore the others, they already said they think you imagined the whole thing! You're wasting precious time! **GET A DAMN MOVE ON!** There's an amazing invention in this time call a Mobile Phone, you really should use one. Just drop the slackers a message saying you skipped out on them due to a crisis at work or something!"

"Depends on what the deal is, say if it's something like no longer fearing blood. Then I'd glady go through with anything to grab hold of that. But this just feels very weird I still don't know what I even saw this vision of even who the people are."

Kara while she wanted to wait around for the others. To try and prove her point that she was telling the truth by getting them to come along. Was wasting precious time that she didn't have an ample supply of. Growing tired of waiting Kara hurried ahead towards where she needed to be. Even going as far as to cast magic. To help her arrive faster at where she needed to be.

"Crystalline Drive"

Kara felt the magic to it's work her speed increase and she ran even faster. Towards the intersection near her work where she knew where the three people. Would soon arrive at from her vision.

"I'm moving, I'm moving." Kara told Erys. Not liking the fact she got her ass chewed out by the being yet again.

While running Kara pulled out her phone she stopped for one moment. To text Lilly a message about where she was.

Kara to Lilly: "Sorry, I bailed on waiting for you guys but I'm needed at work right now, due to having to help out several of my younger coworkers with their work sections today. As they are understaffed right now."

Kara sent the message and started running at full speed to the intersection. Where she soon arrived at and started to try and look for the three figures. Who she had seen in her vision or at least their shapes and the right spot of where she needed to be to save one of them.

Kara took Erys' figurative examples as being actual ideas.

"Um...no. I didn't mean a literal deal, I meant like the kind of feeling of desire you get when you see something you want. To put it in terms you would understand, it's like how you feel when you perv on the kids at the Cafe when they're bursting for a pee. A kind of anticipation of an end result, which in the example I used, would be them flooding their panties and making lakes on the Cafe floor."

Standing around for another minute, until Erys kicked her into moving, Kara eventually decided that waiting was not the best option and tried to cut travel time down. She had ten minutes left before it happened, and she had to get into town in that time.

Pushing her body to the limit, Kara managed to traverse the usual fifteen minute journey to the intersection in just under six minutes. With four minutes left on the clock, Kara frantically looked around the intersection for who might be in danger, however, due to the sheer number of people and vehicles flowing through it, it was near impossible to pinpoint a single person from the ground.

"Stay here, I'm going to get a better view."

Three minutes.

Erys flew up, still in her ethereal form, and looked over the intersection from a bird's eye view. Rapidly moving her focus around the area, Erys eventually saw who might have fit Kara's earlier description of five people, three of them being small, and one being very small, and a chaperone who looked around late teens.

Two minutes.

Erys hastily returned to Kara, practically barking the order to her.

"To your left, heading towards the town, just about to go over the pedestrian crossing!"

One minute.

Bargaining on her last ditch effort, Kara rushed over to where Erys had indicated from the image she sent to Kara's mind.

45 seconds.

The people she was looking for were nearly across the road, save for the youngest girl.

30 seconds.

All of a sudden, a speeding car screeched around the corner of the road opposite to where the girls were crossing and showed no signs of stopping. The youngest girl, a frail looking dainty girl dressed in a yellow sundress with a child's straw hat perched on top of her vibrant silver hair, was little over halfway across the crossing as the car continued hurtling towards her.

15 seconds.

The young girl tripped over and fell to the floor, her hat rolling towards her sisters, who looked upon her with evident distress.

10 seconds.

The car was nearly on top of the girl now, a little over 20ft away, and rapidly continued approaching her. Kara was stuck between the curious onlookers to the noise and those who looked to be trying to snap images of the speeding reckless driver's registration plate.

5 seconds.

One of the triplets, the three smaller girls with the teen girl, broke out from behind her family and dived towards her little sister just as the car was getting closer.

4 seconds

The slightly older girl managed to grab her sister

3 seconds

The car would reach the pair any second

2 seconds

The older girl looked to be trying to shove her sister to safety

1 second

Both girls looked upon their imminent demise.

0 seconds...

Suddenly, a bubble of prismatic magic energy blasted out from behind Kara, encompassing the whole intersection and slowing all actions down to a crawling halt. Kara, however, was unaffected and now standing just where she saw herself in the vision, looking upon the seemingly unavoidable end of such young lives. She still moved at her usual speed, free from any effects that had taken place. She now had the power to save the girls.

"Don't just stand there! Move the kids!"

Kara recognised who had just called out to her. It was who she'd been looking for for most of the school day. Somehow, Eiko also seemed to know about this.

"I can't keep this up much longer. Get a move on if you wanna save them!"

"That makes it easier to understand yes, I'd like to feel more of things like that. I don't know why but being at some place or just wanting to feel that 'feeling' is great."

Kara reached the intersection in six minutes with time to spare. She tried to look around for where the group of three would be but there were. Far too many people and cars around so her search was coming up empty. Until Erys helped out by getting a bird's eye view of the area and pointing Kara in the right direction of where to go.

But time was running out Erys returned and told Kara it was on her left. Turning that way Kara moved through the valley of people. Until she saw the youngest girl it was right then the speeding car came out of no where. Kara tried to rush to the young girls aid but she wasn't going to make it the car was far too fast for her.

It was right then that a magical bubble shot out from behind Kara. Filling the entire area everything was slowing down until all was not moving. As Kara moved forward she wasn't effected by this at all. She heard Eiko call out to her to save the kids.

"Now of all times you show up, I have questions for you" Kara told her.

Just as things looked to be sticking to the bleak outcome Kara saw, a miracle happened and slowed the passage of time down for everything except her, which gave her just enough time to save the girls. She pondered her actions first, thinking on grabbing them and moving them one at a time, but she had a sinking feeling that would only lead to disaster. So, instead, she used the last of her Boost power to dash in, grab both of the girls while moving, and deposit them down with their family. In last the 2 seconds she had, she quickly dashed back to Eiko's side of the road and. As soon as her foot touched the pathway on the other end of the crossing, time resumed with a resounding cacophony of noise. From this, Kara knew that her original plan would have failed.

"You certainly pushed it there." Eiko commented as she collapsed to the floor gasping for breath. "That power...takes a lot...out of me."

Some how Kara had managed to save the girl's and place them near their family. On the other side of the street. As Kara touched the pathway where Eiko was she turned around and looked back the way she'd came. To see just who the rest of the girl's were she had saved. Then turned back to Eiko who collapsed on the floor clearly tired from the power she had used.

"Where have you been?" Kara asked.

Wishing to know just where Eiko had been seen they had split apart.

"Also, how come I saw a vision of those girls what does that all mean?"

When things calmed down, Kara started firing off questions without relenting.

"We'll talk elsewhere." Eiko quickly replied. "Hanging around here is a bad idea, considering what just happened."

As soon as Eiko regained her breath, she hastily grabbed Kara and pulled her off down a side alleyway. From the corner of her eye, Kara spied the imposing visage of the Clockwork Reaper near the crossroads. It appeared to be looking right at Kara and Eiko.

In the cover of an alleyway, Eiko finally began to explain what was going on.

"I've been doing what you should be doing. Gathering information on this Timeline and how it differs from the one we left." Eiko eventually answered. "In case you didn't know, things are much different in this Timeline than the one you're originally from. The core events which shaped the world are the same, but minor details have been adjusted, omitted or added. It's up to us to see what these are and how we can best blend in with this time so we don't unknowingly cause severe trouble, or worse, Paradoxes."

Kara insisted to know more about the whole 'Vision' she had earlier.

"Because you've seen the realm of the immortal, you've tied yourself into the threads that join and bind people's Fates together." Eiko explained. "What you saw was one of the many endings which could've caused someone's proverbial 'Sand' to run out. Imagine everyone's lives are contained as Sands in an hourglass. When that sand runs out, we die. What you saw was the potential end those girls could've come to, as their sands were nearly spent. As we saved them, their sands have been restored, meaning they'll live for longer."

While the explanation was vague, it made some deal of sense.

"Also, He wanted his due. We evaded His grasp back before we came to this Timeline. As you know, the Reaper always collects." Eiko further explained. "If either of us attempted to save those girls alone, we would have failed, or died trying. That means that, either way, He would've claimed two lives, if not more. That Vision you had was both a challenge and a taunt from Him. He wanted to see what you would do. Whether you would sacrifice others to prolong your own life, or dive in and take what consequences come. We've no doubt taken more interest now, so we may be seeing a direct challenge soon. Don't try it alone, you'll die. Horribly."

Kara was pulled down towards an alleyway where both her and Eiko could talk. On the way there she caught sight of the CR for a short time.

"I haven't had a whole lot of time to gather information like you can. I'm not able to come and go as I please without anyone missing me." Kara told Eiko. "I also know this timeline is different from the other one. For starters I can use my wind powers again when before I couldn't." Kara pointed out. She would have to gather info on her own to find out what else was really different.

Eiko explained about the 'visions'.

"So, basically what you're explaining to me is that. I saw the time of someone's death. Which means I am going to be seeing more of them as time passes. Because I have seen into his realm as you've pointed out." Kara said. She listened as more was explained, "I don't know if I could really handle another challenge from him again. I couldn't really do much last time as this were bad then."

Kara explained that she had a rough idea that this world was different from the one she was in previously. She then went on to process the information that Eiko had provided her about the Visions and what they meant.

"Potentially, yes. It depends on whether He decides to act upon events going on, or open up Rifts." Eiko continued. "I'm not sure how many more we're going to see, but, normally, only people close to the one who witnesses the Vision will be shown in them. If we had to go around saving everybody who did something stupid or reckless, then we'd have more Visions than breaths we take."

Kara was reluctant to engage in the direct challenges, if there were to be any.

"We don't really have much of a choice. If He decides to open up Rifts in populated areas, then they'd be innumerable casualties and widespread panic." Eiko answered. "In case you were wondering, what I mean when I say 'Rift' is the thing you recklessly dived into back when we first met."

Just then, Kara's phone got a Vibration come through, like some kind of notification.

"You'd better be off. You've got work to do." Eiko informed Kara. "I've got my own form of work to do as well. We'll pick up where we left off later."

"That's going to cause us some trouble, me I believe more so I can't be disappearing. All the time on everyone." Kara says. She then went on to ask Eiko about the people she had just saved. "Even though we both saved those kids, and they are safe for now. Can he ever target them again?" Kara asked.

While Kara didn't want to engage in direct challenges, she had little choice.

"Do, you think her will target Lilly and the others or any of my coworkers?" Before Kara was able to get an answer her phone got a vibration. She reached into her pocket to see what the notification was.

"Can, we meet up in the park later at the fountain where we fought?"

Kara was concerned about the frequency of times she may have to go off to save people, and also if people could be targeted more than once.

"If all goes well, we won't have to do anything. Although, that is incredibly unlikely." Eiko replied. "You'll find ways to disappear off, I'm sure. You always find ways.

"It's not unheard of for people to be targeted on multiple occasions, however, it is extremely rare. If bad things kept happening to certain people, it'd cause quite the commotion, wouldn't it? In addition, He can't directly influence the mortal world, so events have to be set up in such a way that it looks completely natural and is discerned as nothing more than an unfortunate accident."

Kara then questioned if either Lilly or anyone really close to her would ever get targeted.

"I'd like to say it's impossible, but that would be an outright lie." Eiko explained, not wishing to elaborate further. "If that ever happens then, no matter what, protect them."

Eiko then turned away from Kara.

"We both know how it feels to lose someone close to us, so I'm sure that girl is praising this miracle. Don't ignore the things only we can do, lest others feel the pain we've felt."

Upon receiving the notification from her workplace, Kara requested that she meets up with Eiko later.

"When your work finishes, I'll be waiting there. Don't skip out."

Eiko then disappeared off through a portal she created, leaving Kara alone in the alleyway. Kara checked her phone to see what the notification was about. The notification was in regards to a sudden private booking she had for 'as soon as her shift starts'. The only information about the one who booked it was a single initial of 'S'.

She didn't really have much time to get to the cafe before her sudden booking...

Kara took it all in that Eiko had said to her before she left. The thought of the others being attacked or just other random people filled Kara with dread. But if that time ever came she would protect them least they not lose someone like her and Eiko had.

Leaving the alleyway after checking her phone learning she had a sudden booking. Right when her shift started she tried to think if it was with Annmarie. Or with Xion or one of the smaller members that she had agreed to help out with. She couldn't remember as too much had gone on in such a short time she had forgotten.

Running to work she arrived with a few moments to spare. Before going to change she looked around for Mary, Tama and Xion just to let them know she was there. Even going as far as to say 'hi' to them. Before heading into the backroom to change into her work clothes. After getting changed she headed back out onto the floor to look for Kiki.

On her way to the Cafe, Kara ran through some ideas she had behind the sudden booking and who it might be with. Whatever the case, a customer was waiting, and, as a worker, she had to provide.

Kara arrived at the Cafe mere minutes before her shift was due to start, and noticed the chaos that the place was in. More customers than usual were at the Cafe today, despite the out of order facilities for one of the genders. So many customers in fact that even the senior staff, like Kiki and Leigh, had to chip in with bookings. Stepping through the door, Kara suddenly found herself pounced upon by two small girls.

"Welcome, Big Sis." Mary greeted Kara.

"Are we gonna play today?!" Tama chimed in.

Mary was hugging against Kara's waist while Tama was holding on to Kara's left arm. It was out of the ordinary to see them on door duty rather than Kiki or Leigh but, considering how busy the Cafe was, it was likely a last minute decision.

Kara hurriedly excused herself from her young interceptors and headed straight for the changing rooms to prepare for the work day. When she got her work clothes on, Erys appeared and then entered the outfit Kara was wearing, much like how she entered the weapons Kara wielded.

"Time to start your punishment."

A strange constricting feeling came over Kara as the clothes felt like they tightened against her. She was likely unable to remove them, even if she tried cutting them off. This was akin to the 'Cursed Objects' commonly found in RPG games. Once they are worn, they cannot be removed easily. Kara then felt her bladder begin to fill up suddenly until it reached the 'First Warning' Stages and, also, her lustful intentions began to spike as well, stopping just before the point where her rational thought would be affected.

"Until I say so, you cannot, under any circumstances, relieve yourself of these urges, no matter how hard you try. Even if you try and force them out, they'll never leave until I give the go ahead. Don't worry, I'll make it so your perversion doesn't affect your work, yet I can't promise how...lustful you'll get, or how wet you'll be by the end of the day. Enjoy, you perverted girl."

Well...on with work...

With her 'Cursed' Clothes, Kara left the changing rooms and returned to the shop floor to look for Kiki or Leigh. It wasn't hard to find them, but they were otherwise preoccupied with attending to customers, in Kiki's case, or manning the cash register, in Leigh's case. Leigh directed Kara towards her sudden booking and also informed her that it was a request for her and her alone, much like what the more experienced workers in the Cafe got. She was either moving up the ranks very fast, or had some very obsessed customer wanting her.

Kara headed over towards one of the neutral seating areas of the cafe in hopes of finding her customer. She was, at first, unable to determine just which customer was her request, until something tugged on the edge of her apron.

"Could you be...my requested companion, I wonder?"

The voice which accompanied the tugging could barely be heard over the noise of the cafe as it was incredibly soft. This unusual person spoke in a strange way which was slightly slower than most people and didn't quite express emotion, but somehow conveyed just what it needed to in a suitable way.

Turning to the source of the voice and tugging, Kara spied a oddly familiar looking person. It was a young looking girl, barely taller than the Sera twins, with shoulder-length deep platinum coloured hair tied off in twintails to either side of her head by a rather cute looking pair of hair bobbles shaped like cat faces, which had small crossed bones behind them, like a cat version of the stereotypical Jolly Roger pirate flag. She was also a little more pale than most girls her apparent age, but not in a unhealthy way, but more in a mystifying way.

Her outfit was a monochromatic sleeveless hoodie over a plain black casual sleeveless t-shirt. The bobbles on the hoodie matched her hair bobbles, and the hood of the hoodie was a personification of said hair bobbles as well, but just with the cat face. Half of it, including one ear, was white and the other half was black. On her lower half she had a plain black and white checked mini-skirt and black strappy shoes which extended up to her knee but left her legs visible behind the straps.

The most prominent feature of this girl, aside from her abnormal attire, was her heterochromic eyes. Her left eye was a deep green, but her right eye was a striking lilac.

The strange girl tilted her head to the side a little in query.

"Are you really, the girl, I am looking for?"

When Kara arrived at the cafe she found that it was super busy. There was chaos all about as so many customers were there. When she entered through the door she was pounced on by two small girls. Looking down she saw that they were both Mary and Tama who both who either hugged Kara or held onto her arm.

"Hello, little sis." Kara greeted Mary then turned over to Tama. "If you're not busy or I we can play later." Kara next gave both girl's hugs of their own first she hugged Mary. Pulling the smaller girl into her own hug. Also her fingers ran across Mary's side just to innocently check if Mary was wearing her 'protection.' She then hugged Tama in return before she let her go and got serious we both girls.

"I want both of you to remember that I'm here to help you out with our problem today. I need you both to make sure if you need to use the restroom to go when you need to." Kara informed the pair. She then turned to Tama once again, "if I'm not here to help out can I count on you to help out Mary?"

Once Kara got her answers she left to get changed after she had put on her clothes. Erys appeared and entered into Kara's clothes. Which then began to tighten around her body she also felt her bladder begin to fill up rapidly, even her lustful intentions began to spike as well she felt herself blushing as she remembered the hugs from the smaller girls.

"B-But I don't want to have an accident in front of my friends they look up to me?" Kara whined she mainly said this about the little ones who seemed to like her. "How, am I suppose to remain clear headed if I'm suppose to be helping?" Kara wanted a level head it was going to be rather hard to keep the lustful thoughts out of her head.

Pressing a hand into her crotch for a moment, Kara whimpered then headed. Out to find Kiki or Leigh she found Leigh who told her about her booking. That it was for her and her alone this was strange who'd want to book Kara? she didn't know anyone who'd want to and didn't think she was moving up the ranks at work very fast. Kara finally headed for the netural seating area trying to find her requested customer. Looking around she was unable to find them until someone tugged at her apron.

Turning around she saw a girl who was barely taller than the Sera twins. The girl looked oddly familiar to Kara and she tried to place who it was. Kara was first drawn to the girl's strange eye color which looked beautiful. "You have lovely eyes." Kara told her she took in the rest of the girl's apperance as her eyes traveled over her body. Kara felt the strings of lewd thoughts entering her mind. Wonder what the girl looked like naked or what sort of panties she wore under her skirt. She was blushing again when the girl spoke to her.

"I-If I'm the o-one you requested then yes, I am your companion for as long as you. Requested me for just who might you be and what is it that you want to do with me?"

After being pounced on by the two younger girls, Kara greeted the pair and secretly checked to see if Mary had her usual garments on under her uniform. Kara soon felt the familiar bulk of a nappy under Mary's uniform, so at least she was safe for now. Of course, Kiki or Leigh wouldn't allow the Greeter to be in a sodden apron otherwise it'd look bad for both the Greeter and the Cafe.

Kara then reminded the duo about today's 'complications' and ways to prevent any puddles on the Cafe Floor. Like normal, the young pair agreed to it, but it seemed like they slightly shrugged off the whole concept of accidents. Mary possibly did so because of her protection, and Tama had quite the record of getting too excited and making puddles. They'd probably give it an honest effort, but would likely give up after a few hours. As mentioned by Kate, Tama immediately took on the role of Supporting Mary if Kara was unavailable.

After bidding the younger Cafe workers goodbye, Kara headed into the changing rooms to get changed, and suffer under Erys' punishment. Kara obviously didn't like the chosen punishment, but it wasn't Erys' way to be lenient with misbehaving underlings.

"That's not for me to concern myself with. You bought this on yourself, and I would be shirking my duties as your Mistress if I didn't punish you when you deserved it. Don't fret with losing it in front of people, I don't get a kick out of humiliation. You won't be able to go, even if your bladder was full to bursting, until I release my grip on you. That's how I punish people. However, when I do eventually decide you've been punished enough, all of it will come flooding out the instant I release my hold on you. You'd better prepare yourself for that."

With Erys' punishment looming over her, Kara decided to get the work day over with and pray that Erys was in a merciful mood.

Having her requester find her, Kara assessed the girl that she will be serving for as long as they requested. Could she be...?

The first thing that drew Kara's attention to the girl was her unusual eye colour rather than the strange attire she wore. Kara made a comment on how nice her eyes looked before returning to her lewd self and imagining the vulnerable girl naked or in her underwear.

"You say you are looking...at my eyes, yet I feel...unpleasant gazes, on my body..." The small girl answered. Her choice of words connoted either unsettled feelings or mild concern for her wellbeing, yet not a single emotion showed on her face. "Are you...a creeper, I wonder?"

She blinked slowly and then headed over to the table that Leigh had pointed out and turned back towards Kara, waiting for her to follow.

"Why imagine when you can stare all you like?"

An unsettling chuckle followed Erys' rhetorical question before Kara's vision gained slight crystalline hues around the edges and her requester's clothes began to become translucent, revealing...

...the young girl's 'provocative' choice in underwear.

Behind the feathery front of a baby-doll like vest lay small breasts, around a mid A-cup. The centre of the bust of the baby-doll had a sew red rose motif, with the feathers acting as the vines coursing across the upper hems of the piece of clothing. The rest of it, however, was very much as translucent as her outer clothing had become, showing the tender, milky-white, super soft navel and midriff of the girl. Unlike her outing clothing, the baby-doll seemed naturally translucent, which made for a rather weird choice in attire for a girl so young...

Following the delicate lines of the girl's body down, Kara found the promised land! The tender treasure of the girl was kept locked behind a thong-like pair of lacy back panties, which also had a red rose motif on the front of them. The near non-existent cover of the thin piece of material only just covered what it needed to, and potentially left the soft rear of the girl exposed to the elements.

Just why was such a young looking girl wearing such adult underwear?!

"Show's over, hope you liked it."

As one final taunt, Erys made it so Kara's doctored vision nearly pierced even the underwear of the girl, but such a delicious view was cut off prematurely as Erys retracted her powers, leaving the girl dressed in her outer clothes once more.

"I feel like...you just, undressed me..." The girl commented, a slight accusatory snip behind her words. "Should I call...CPS*?"

Trying to maintain some professionalism, Kara hurried on over to the girl's table and proceeded to sit with her. Not once did the girl's piercing vision leave Kara, cutting through her like a honed dagger through frayed cloth. Kara tried to change the subject by asking the girl's name and what her first order was.

"Sierra..." The girl answered, still staring at Kara. "And I desire..."

Sierra picked up and empty drinking glass and passed it to Kara.

"More Green Tea..."

Kara wasn't sure if she liked what she heard about the form of Erys' punishment. She was glad that she wouldn't suffer any humiliation at the hands of her Mistress. But what concerned her the most right now was her overwhelming lust. Which had grown to quite high levels she didn't say anything on that but hoped that she could work through it.

The girl made a comment on how she felt an unpleasant gaze upon her body. Kara only blushed further "N-No I'm not a creeper," Kara told her. The girl then headed over to their assigned table she turned back to face Kara waiting for her to follow. Right before Kara was about to Erys spoke up again. Deciding to have a little fun with Kara by allowing her to see through the girl's clothes. Kara was able to see what sort of clothing's she wore underneath even to her bare a-cup breasts and the sweet silky skin that lay underneath baby-doll like vest.

Kara began to feel the very first stages of arousal begin to creep. Over her own body and she stared at the girl's own. Her gaze shifted down towards the girl's promised land to see what sort of underwear she wore, Kara liked the rose design on them but didn't really know what to think of the type the girl wore. In a final act of fun Erys nearly let. Kara sees the girl's treasure before returning her vision to normal. "N-no!" Kara cried out to Erys, clearly, she had enjoyed the show and was disappointed that it ended.

"You don't need to call them," Kara said.

She hurried over to the table and pulled out a chair for the girl. To sit upon before gently pushing it in towards the table. Kara, then sat down beside the girl the girl's gaze never leaving Kara. What Kara learned next was the girl's name which happened to be Sierra. Who just happened to be the girl who Kara had met before but she looked far different from what Kara remembered.

Knowing she was never to gain much information on the girl. As the ring was unable to gain anything from the last time she tried it. Kara knew that Sierra always appeared to know what someone was either doing or not doing. Kara tried a different approach to gain knowledge of the girl.

"Mistress, I have need of your eyes I wish to see if I can gather some information on Sierra here."

Kara was being truthful her and not lustful, Sierra then handed Kara an empty glass. Wishing for her to go get her some Green Tea. Kara gave to get and once over then excused herself to go gather what Sierra wanted. She returned a couple of moments later with a filled glass of Green Tea and set it on the table before Sierra.

"is, there anything else you desire perhaps something to eat?" Kara asked before she sat down again. After she got Sierra's answer Kara went on to ask why Sierra requested her. "If I may ask why, did you wish to meet with me is there something you wish to ask me or that I can help you with?" Kara asked.

While Kara was busy with Sierra, the same girl with the long white hair and green eyes. Arrived at the cafe again she walked inside and took an empty table. Which just happened to be in sight of where Kara and Sierra were busy chatting her own gaze was fixed upon Kara.

Kara tried in vain to defend herself against the accurate and debilitating remarks of her current customer. To further add salt to the already gaping wound, Erys played more on Kara's lust before cutting off the show just as it was about to get to the best part. This, of course, backed up the girl's points and prompted a rather direct assault of bringing in Professional assistance to protect her purity. Eventually, Kara managed to hold back on her mounting lust and try to be a good worker.

For 'apparently innocent' reasons, Kara wished to call upon the aid of Erys once more to pierce whatever mental barriers Kara's customer, whom called herself Sierra, had in place.

"Misbehaving followers do not get to make requests of their Mistress."

That was a rather...obvious answer. It seemed Kara would be without outside aid, unless Erys wished to taunt her more. Giving up for the moment on infiltrating secretive information, Kara fulfilled her first duty as a booking by getting Sierra a refill of Green Tea. When Kara reached the serving area of the Counter, and Leigh asked what kind of Green Tea was wanted, Kara realised that she had forgotten the most basic lesson given to all new hires.

Always ask how customers take their beverages.

Even Tama and Mary knew to do that, and they're children. Wow, how...unprofessional of Kara. Thankfully, Leigh knew how Kara's customer took their Green Tea and provided based on her initial request before Kara took over.

Returning to the table, Kara was, once again, reminded of her lapse in judgement.

"You aren't very...professional, are you?" Sierra commented. "You didn't ask, how I take my Green Tea."

Despite that, when Sierra went to take the first sip, she realised that someone must have remembered her order properly.

"At least the girl at the counter knows, how I like my tea."

From the scent of the drink, Sierra seemed to like Green Tea with a dash of Honey. It would probably be prudent for Kara to remember that detail in case another order comes through. Wanting to redeem herself before probing further, Kara asked if there was a food order to go through as well, but Sierra declined. Kara then took the direct approach and asked Sierra why she requested her.

"Is it, unusual, to be requested here?" Sierra questioned after having some of her tea, her head tilted slightly to the side in query. "I thought...that was normal here? You seem...less overbearing. And the quiet ones in Teal...always act really nervous. You are...the middle ground?"

Erys wasn't going to help Kara out with her request seeing as how. She was still in trouble this left Kara with few options left to try and gather intel on Sierra. So, she tried to look into Sierra's eyes and see if she could find out anything that way. But there was one problem Kara had forgotten to ask how Sierra had wanted her tea made. While it was the most basic lesson for new hires. With all the had gone on today Kara forgot about that one part.

"That depends." Kara stated.

Leigh was the one who appeared to know what sort of item Sierra liked with her tea. Even going as far as to comment on that part. Kara said nothing at this and looked away from the girl's eyes instead she watched her body language to try and find out anything there.

"No it isn't but it's not everyday that someone requests someone who has only. Just started working here to be their companion for a while." Kara pointed out. "It is normal, I find the Teal's quietness and nervous to be rather cute." Kara looked over their way for a moment then back to Sierra.

"Once again that really depends on what you mean by middle ground?" Kara asked.

The girl watched Kara for a few moment's longer studying and Sierra. Whom she had not seen before around the cafe. She turned her gaze away from Kara and her friend to look around the cafe for the one person who managed to pirece her shadow barrier yesterday.

When she got back from her little errand, Kara tried different methods of piercing the emotionless wall Sierra had. Her first attempt was some Soul Gazing into her eyes.

Yup, she definitely had heterochromia. One green and one lilac eye. The lights of the Cafe were also gently reflected in her...captivating...eyes. The very eyes she was staring at were also staring back, with a slight irritated look.

"Is there...something in my eyes?" Sierra asked. "Or are you just, trying to be romantic? Girls aren't my tastes."

It was at that moment that Kara finally remembered she hadn't been trained in that manner of information gathering. Not in this World or the last World. Instead of being useful, it seemed more like she was romancing rather than information gathering. Well...

Realising she was going to get nowhere with that method, Kara switched on over to body language reading. This also didn't go as planned, as Sierra was exhibiting next to no normal signs to look out for for body language aside from mild discomfort, slight aggravation and extreme wariness of Kara. Everything expected from a person who'd just been accosted by a stranger and imagined in their underwear. Sierra was just as much of a closed book in this World as she was in the last World. However, she was much harder to read in this World as well due to her complete apparent lack of any human emotions.

"This Cafe's policy is...request who you want." Sierra countered. "So I did. I requested, who I wanted."

Kara wanted to know what Sierra meant by 'Middle Ground'.

"You are not overbearing, and not shelled up." Sierra explained. "However, you are...very perverted and...very unprofessional."

The Soul Gazing turned up nothing new only to tell Kara what she already. Knew about Sierra's eye color yet she did looked irritated.

"No, I was just trying something it's not important." Kara replied.

Kara then switched over to body language, this didn't work as planned either. As Sierra was just being herself yet she seemed much harder. To read in this world then the old one which was giving Kara problems she wanted something anything. That would prove useful but the only thing she had was to ask questions.

"Yes, an you got who you wanted."

Sierra spoke about the 'middle ground'.

"What do you expect, this is my first booking after all." Kara countered. As for the first part of Sierra's statement Kara shrugged her shoulders. "So, what if I am that's my problem to deal with not you."

Kara took the moment to look back towards the doors to see how Mary and Tama. Were currently doing before back to the problem at hand.

"So, how long have you been coming to the cafe?"

Kara brushed off Sierra's probing question about the gazing into each other's eyes. Kara tried to defend her position as a 'new' worker when it came to Sierra calling her unprofessional once more.

"Booking, maybe. Customer? Unlikely." Sierra retorted. "No matter, you know now, I think."

Kara remained defensive of her perverted accusations, even though they were very much on point.

"But I would be...affected by it." Sierra answered. "I know, self defence. It would be unwise, to try and touch me, where I don't want to be touched."

There was a quiet moment between the two as Kara looked over at the two Junior Greeters at the door. They were actually very popular with the customers and often got patted on the head for their good work. Things seemed to be going okay for them, for now at least. Contented by how well the two were doing, Kara turned her attention back to her own trouble across the table. Sierra had just finished her Green Tea by now.

"Not long." Sierra replied. "It's my first time."

"Booking alone yes, but in a group no, as for customer not much." Kara told her.

Sierra still was against Kara's perverted nature.

"I'm not going to be touching you anywhere or even trying to. I don't wish to get into trouble so you're in good hands."

When Kara watched the two junior greeters she saw they were doing great. They were popular with the customers and Kara felt happy for them. Would she be that popular she didn't know that only time would tell how that went.

"Then I hope you enjoy your first time here." Kara says. She looked over to see Sierra had finished her tea. "Would you like a refill or something else to drink?" Kara asked.

The girl kept on watching Kara very closely when Kara had looked towards. Mary and Tama the girl wrote down a few notes on a piece of paper. A moment later she got up from her table and walked towards the two young girls. Patted them both on the head and then walked out of the cafe.

Kara insisted she would do nothing perverted to Sierra.

"If you insist..." Sierra replied.

After a short glance towards the junior greeters, Kara returned to her current booking and requested if there were any other services she could provide.

"I am okay for drinks." Sierra answered. "However, I now desire, a nap... Talking is, tiring."

Without even letting Kara answer, Sierra pulled her chair around to the side of Kara and moved one of the empty chairs around the table to sit next to her chair. She then lay across both the spare and her own chair to use Kara's lap as a pillow.

"Be a good pillow and stay put." Sierra instructed Kara.

She didn't know wheater to believe if Sierra trusted her or not. So, she didn't press the matter as Sierra was now okay with drinks but she wished to take a nap.

"Okay." Kara said.

Sierra went about using Kara's lap as a pillow and as Sierra went to sleep. Kara ran her hand over the young girl's head in a petting motion. Before looking around the cafe to see how the others were doing her. Her gaze went over to the yellow section as she looked to see if she could find Kate. She'd help her out later if she could when she wasn't busy helping the little ones.

Her other search went to one area of the cafe where she had not spent much time. Kara searched the Navy Blue section for Olivia to see how she was holding up.

Without her consent, Kara was quickly used as a lap pillow. As she didn't really have much else she could do, Kara obliged and began to pet Sierra on the head as she lay on Kara's lap. Sierra didn't seem to have any complaints and may have actually liked it, but it was nearly impossible to tell.

Momentarily stuck to the spot until Sierra had napped enough, Kara decided to look around the Cafe a little to see how her coworkers were faring.

She first looked upon the Yellow section to see if she could spy Kate. Kara managed, with slight difficulty due to how busy the cafe was, to pinpoint Kate sitting with a few Primary School children and acting all big-sister like. She wasn't really that much taller than them, but they didn't seem to care. Kate was doing pretty well despite how many children she had with her, which was around three children, possibly Xion's age, or maybe a little younger.

Kara couldn't look into the Navy Blue section as it was behind her, and moving Sierra may be a bad idea. However, she could just about see the Pink table. She could also see the entrance to the toilets, which had a few children waiting outside for them to be free. Generally, the turnaround for toilet use and exit was pretty fluid, but sometimes it took a little while longer if shy girls had to use the Men's toilets. There didn't seem to be any crisis moments yet, but only fifteen minutes had passed since Kara started her shift.

However, all was not as calm as one would think, as the young Pinks looked to be in a slight bind. They weren't overly desperate for being excused, but they were exhibiting signs similar to those who may have put off a toilet visit for just a little too long.

Around four of them were blushing a similar shade of pink to their aprons, with hands secretly below the table, but they looked mostly in control...

...mostly...

It didn't impact their performance much, as they were still living up to Pink expectations, but...

||Time until critical: 00:29:23||

Kara didn't even need to prompt her Ring, it seemed a certain living Apron had done it for her to add to her punishment. Those pinks wouldn't last the next half hour, it seemed. Well...what will come of this?

Kara kept on petting Sierra's head while the girl slept. As there wasn't really much else she could do she did think about how long her booking with Sierra was. Just wanting to make sure she had time to help the little ones like she had promised to do. Kara then looked around the cafe and spotted Kate.

Who appeared to be doing fairly well, she had a small group of childern with her. She watched for a short while then tried to see the Navy Blue section. But was at a loss as it was behind her and she couldn't turn around until Sierra was done napping. She did spy the Pink table and found four girl's all blushing a shade of pink like their aprons. Each of the four pressing their hands somewhere below the table.

Kara in her heightened state watched them closely, wishing that they wouldn't make it. But knowing that was she wanted to help them out. But was stuck where she sat and the more she watched them. The more she wanted them to lose control or to even get a peek at what they were doing under the table. She tried to use her willpower to fight against the lust that was building inside of her. She turned away for a brief moment to search for Eve amongst the Pinks.

After that she felt her gaze drawn back to the four younger girls and a timer appeared. Telling her they only had half an hour before an accident. Kara wished they had less time only minutes left no only seconds. She tried again to fight against her growing lust.

Kara's gaze was fixated onto the squirming Pinks, willing them to lose it there and then, wishing that she could see the glorious flood of held liquids cascade down their legs after creating a pool on their seat, creating little rivers of glittering trails gushing down until they struck the floor with a satisfying rainfall, making an ocean of pee at the base of their seats.

Part of her willed herself to stop picturing such horrible things as she'd promised to look out for the younger workers and aid them whenever she could. However, this part of her held no sway over her own lust and sadistic thrills gained from seeing such 'perfect' little girls becoming sobbing shells of their former selves, as their clothes are drenched with their own liquids due to their complete lack of control.

Trying to pull herself away from such thoughts, Kara looked to see if she could find Eve somewhere on the Pink Tables. As expected, Eve was there on her own table by herself with customers. She looked a little less prim and proper, but still as professional and 'Pink' as she could be. She was faring much better than the younger Pinks.

While looking for Eve, Kara's gaze passed over the doors once more as both Rya and Mikan entered the cafe, slightly later than they normally would. Rya was still in her school uniform, so she hurried over to the changing rooms to get into her Apron while Mikan searched for an empty table to sit at. Rya did mention something about 'Performance Practice' in chat earlier, so that is probably why she's running a little late. Although...whether her next statement about being bursting held any credibility was still needing to be looked in to...

Eventually, Kara lost the battle to her lust and returned her gaze to the desperate little Pinks. Once more, she mentally willed them to lose it, wanting them to have mere seconds left on their internal clocks rather than a long half hour.

"So selfish. You care nought for others so long as you can get your sick fixes."

For once, Erys sounded mildly disgusted at Kara.

"Let me show you the pain your revolting kicks bring."

Kara's vision took on the crystalline borders once more as her view was forced to be focused on a single girl among the four fidgeting Pinks. As normal, the Ring gave a few bits of information about this girl, but Erys' control dismissed these prompts, allowing Kara to only see the girl's age. Nine years old...

Kara then felt Erys' presence leave her Apron and pass over to the girl she was looking at, yet Kara was not free from such influence for long. In just under four seconds, Erys returned to Kara's Apron just as whatever she did took effect...

The Capacity meter appeared in Kara's Ring view, showing the girl's total count to be around the 74% mark, nearing problematic levels. The timer still showed the just under 30 minutes it did before, until...

 **"Flow."**

From the single command word uttered by Erys, the girl visible flinched as Kara's crystalline view caused both the table and the girl's clothes to become see through, showing that she was holding herself quite openly, and strongly, with both hands. Although, the strength of her hold faltered as her total Capacity started to rapidly decrease down to 59% as the poor girl trembled, pee flooding between her fingers to soak onto the seat, only to be absorbed by her Apron and underwear, leaving a small dinner plate sized puddle on her chair. The young girl's eyes started to mist up with tears as the timer was cut in half to now show only fourteen and a half minutes left before she totally lost it. The crystalline view faded and returned to normal as Erys' control was ceased and Kara could now contemplate the consequences which will come from her own lust being sated.

"If there's one thing I detest, it's those who gain joy from seeing others suffer. Remember this."

By a grace of a miracle, Rya came to take the leaking girl's place, allowing her to get her much needed relief, and potentially change clothes. The wet seat was obviously moved aside as Rya moved a free chair to take its place.

She knew it was wrong to want to see the younger girl's lose control. She tried to fight against that lustful side of her knowing that she should be helping them. Not sitting her with a person sleeping on her lap. But she couldn't control that side of her due to Erys punishment on her. Kara wished she had a clear head right now.

She had spotted Eve who was doing much better than the young ones. She did see Rya and Mikan enter the cafe and made a note to try and speak with Mikan later if she could. It was then that Erys spoke up.

"I had wanted a clear head for this work shift not a lust filled one." Kara shot back.

Erys then decided to show Kara the error of her actions.

"Wait a minute."

But it was already too late Erys left Kara's apron and moved to the young 's eyes changed again as she watched helplessly. As Erys once again played around with Kara but this time it wasn't taking control of her it was making a helpless girl wet herself. Kara didn't gain any joy from seeing what happened to the poor girl. Instead all she got was anger that filled her being. As she was reminded of what Erys had done to Chloe back in the old world.

"Why did you do that?" Kara questioned. She had removed her hand from Sierra's head and was balling it tightly into a fist. She saw as Rya arrived and took the sobbing girl to get cleaned up.

"You did it again, you did it again." Kara repeated.

It was taking every bit of self control for Kara not to lash out and yell at Erys. For while this was Kara's fault for wishing for it, it was also Erys fault for causing it to happen.

"If you think that brought me pleasure it didn't."

Kara retorted against Erys' comment.

"You should have thought about that before acting against your Mistress."

Kara then watched as Erys went about her work, causing the unsuspecting Junior Pink to leak quite considerably. It was far from a full blown accident, as nobody but Rya and the girl herself knew what had happened. Despite her actions, it seemed Erys still stuck by her disgust towards public humiliation. Kara angrily exclaimed that such actions did not bring her pleasure.

"What makes you think I did it to please you? You're my Minion. Even though your mouth claims that it did not bring you joy, you did **request** it, just like that last time. You willed for it to happen, begged to whatever higher power would listen to a feeble mortal's pleas. **You wanted this to happen** , even if you insist you did not. I don't take kindly to those who lie. Watch your tone with your Mistress, or face the consequences."

Not much came from the incident, so at least the girl's pride was not affected too badly. Although, she probably would still feel rather ashamed from having done something like that.

There appeared to be a level of misunderstanding between. Both Kara and Erys that being when wanting something to happen. Then it actually happening but whenever Erys acted upon that Kara was always left to pick up the pieces. Sure it was Kara's fault for wishing things like that to happen in the first place. But wasn't Erys also to blame for making those things happen?

"Why do we always seem to be against one another?" Kara asked.

Kara watched the other three girl's for a few more moments then looked away. Having lost interest in their desperation she looked over to where she had seen Mikan sit. Just to see how she was doing while Kara was guessing was waiting on Rya maybe. Turning her gaze away Kara looked around to see how little Xion was doing,

"That I wouldn't know."

Kara wanted to argue more but Erys would just make her suffer more. So Kara kept her mouth shut and went back to petting Sierra on the head.

A short time later and silver haired and grey eyed girl walked into the cafe. She greeted to staff at the door with a simple 'hello' then walked further on inside looking around to see if there was any empty tables.

"I shouldn't have to explain that to you."

With that comment, Erys closed the mental communication channel but remained within Kara's apron to continue the punishment. She definitely didn't sound pleased with Kara's actions, or the way she reacted to what happened. Whatever the case, Erys was relatively passive with any additional punishment at present, it seemed.

Kara turned away from the three Pinks which remained in need of a break and turned her attention towards Mikan, who'd taken up one of the few empty tables that remained and was helping herself to some biscuits that were on that table. It's likely they were there for appetisers before further snacking, but Mikan didn't care for formalities when it came to sweet food.

Kara then looked to see if she could find Xion, but the small girl was nowhere to be seen on the main floor. She could've been placed back on washing up duty until the cafe calmed down a little, as such a busy day may overwhelm her.

Having little else to do, Kara went back to petting Sierra on the head as she watched the day go by. At around five to four, a small group of people entered the Cafe. They didn't appear to be customers, but Mary and Tama greeted them no less. There was around seven people who entered, four of which where clearly young children being chaperoned by an adult. Somehow...they looked...

It suddenly dawned on Kara that she'd seen five of the seven somewhere before! Three of the five looked exactly identical, down to the smallest detail, save for one of them in a different outfit from their twins. The youngest of the bunch had a giveaway straw hat resting on their head at a slight angle. That left the older girl with them being their chaperone. It was the five from the crossroads! The ones Kara had saved! That would explain why one of the triplets was in a different outfit, and why the straw hat on the youngest didn't exactly match her dress.

The ones Kara didn't recognise were a pre-teen girl and an older male, who was likely accompanying the girl. One striking feature of the girl was her light brown hair, which happened to have small tufts sticking up to either side of her head akin to animal ears.

Erys didn't really answer Kara's question and things went quiet between the pair. That left Kara a few moments to think about what had gone on between them. Was it really wrong of her to wish for things to happen like that? Yes, it was wrong to want those sort of things as getting pleasure in someone else's suffering. Only makes things a lot worse what sort of person would find joy in that sort of thing. While Kara, didn't enjoy seeing that sort of things happen after wishing for it a tiny part of her did always enjoy it.

But why, did it truly have to happen was the true question. Sure wishing for it was one thing but seeing it actually happen was another. That just led to more questions which Kara didn't really understand.

While Kara then turned her attention to Mikan seeing her eating some food. She tried to see if she could get her attention just for a moment. With her free hand, Kara tried to wave to Mikan to say hi if the girl was looking towards her.

She had then looked around for Xion and found no trace of her on the main floor. So, she just sat there still petting Sierra and feeling the need to 'pee'. Right around four, a group of seven people walked in and Kara turned to face them while also checking up to see. How Mary and Tama were doing currently.

As it turned out Kara had seen five of these people before. They just happened to be the ones that Kara had saved with Eiko's help. Kara looked at the girl's wishing to know what could have brought them here of all places. She saw two others she didn't know a pre-teen girl and an older male. What Kara did notice was that the girl with light brown hair. Had small tufts on either side of her head looking like animal ears.

Kara kept watching on all seven of them to see what they would be doing.

The girl actually managed to find one empty table which just happened to be. A luck of the draw she walked over and took a seat. She waited a couple of minutes before a young green apron walked over to her to take her order.

"How may I help you today is there anything you'd like to eat or drink?" the girl asked.

The silver-haired girl finally spoke.

"At the moment no, but I'm got a question do you know if Luna is working today?" she asked.

The young green-aproned girl thought for a few moments. "Yes, she is but she's currently busy at the moment. Can I ask for your name to let her know who wishes to see her?"

"Ah, yes could you let her know that Pyra Nightblade wishes to see her?" Pyra asked.

Kara pondered the complexity of Erys' mind and actions and began to think about if they'd ever get along properly. With that in her mind, she turned her attention back to Mikan and tried to get some reaction or acknowledgement out of her. Mikan had just bit down on a biscuit as she noticed Kara's attempt at communication. With the biscuit still half in her hand and half in her mouth, she gave a small nod to Kara and then returned to snacking on the sweet treats.

Shortly after the exchange, Kara spied seven people entering the cafe and recognised the girls she'd seen at the crossroads. Just why were they here? The smallest girl was being held by the eldest girl, like a mother might hold their child, while the triplets were spread out close to her in a triangle-like shape, with the mismatched one at the front. Tama approached the triplets and began to talk with them, as children do when they meet other children. Mary, on the other hand, was left to do the administration work. The older male with the pre-teen girl spoke to Mary and, after him, so did the eldest girl of the five. Mary nodded and went off towards where Kiki was currently stationed. Could they be...?

Kiki soon came back with Mary and began to take over the duty Mary had began, the pre-teen girl split off from her companion and joined Kiki. The girl with the children explained something to Kiki, and the triplets, and the young girl with the sunhat, all went off with Tama towards one of the tables nestled in a corner. There was one person at the table and Kara recognised them as Cecilia. As expected of a Sis-con like Cecilia, she soon agreed to watch over the four little ones as their Older Sister went off with the pre-teen girl and Kiki towards the Counter.

Could the animal eared girl and the caring big sister be the new recruits the Cafe was expecting?

Kara kept watching upon the seven who had just entered the cafe. She could see as Tama began to talk with the children while the older male and pre-teen. Spoke with Mart for a short bit before she went off to where Kiki was. It appeared that these people might be the new recruits that the Cafe was expecting. She watched a little more as Kiki came back with Mary and the girls split apart.

The four went to a corner table where saw someone she knew. It just happened to be Cecilia who had agreed to watch the four little ones. While the older sister and pre-teen girl went off with Kiki towards the counter. Kara watched them for a little longer before turning her attention back to Sierra. She began to wonder how long she had before she needed to move on to other work.

The green apron girl soon left Pyra alone to go tell Luna the news. This left Pyra alone for a bit who appeared to feel a little nervous she had been coming to the Cafe. For a few week now and had spent a better part in the various sections she was allowed to visit. But it was the Brown section that she liked the most.

Mainly this was the way Luna and the Browns acted around others. They always appeared cold and hostile towards others. But there were times when they showed a warmer side to people. That was the side that Pyra liked most about them.

Kara watched the new entrants to the cafe as they communicated with the little doorkeepers and then split off from one another. Once Kiki and the two following her reached the counter, Kiki took some paperwork from Leigh and went about the new employees' induction.

With her curiosity sated, Kara turned back to the sleeping girl on her lap and began to wonder just when her role as a pillow would be over. Around ten minutes later, Sierra began to stir a little as she pushed herself up off of Kara's lap.

"Your pillow role needs some work." Sierra informed Kara. "Pillow don't, move around..."

Kara watched the new entrants for a while longer before turning back. To Sierra busy sleeping away on her lap. Ten minutes later she finally began to get up after pushing herself. Off of Kara's lap only to whine about Kara's role as a pillow.

"I needed to keep an eye on some of my coworkers who I promised to help. That's why I had to move around" Kara let Sierra know. "Anyway how was your nap?" Kara later asked.

While waiting for her answer a thought about what she had done earlier. Upon the KiraApp forum floated into her mind wondering if anyone had replied to it over the course of the day. She'd have to wait until breaktime to find out that answer.

"What else can I do for you?"

The girl apron girl returned a short time later and let Pyra know that it would be. At least 30 minutes before Luna was open to see her seeing as she currently had a booking. With a few male customers Pyra said it was fine and that she'd wait. The other girl then went off to play amongst her fellow greens.

Kara explained the reason why a 'Pillow' was moving around to Sierra and asked how her nap went.

"I'd give it...6 out of ten." Sierra answered, rubbing her eyes a little. "Relatively comfy, but a little shaky and too much movement. You make...a better pillow than you do...a waitress."

Kara thought about her earlier post in the KiraApp and decided to check what responses she may have received when it came to her break. Until then, she asked if there was anything else that Sierra wanted.

"I want you to..." Sierra began. "...carry me to the toilets. That will be, your final request for today."

"I find being a pillow to be a little odd." Kara admitted.

She wasn't really used to that fact but it was something she would have to get used to. Sierra then wished to be carried to the restroom. "How would you like to be carried?" once Sierra told Kara how she picked the young girl up. The started towards the bathroom's hoping there wasn't any sort of line.

During the trip she was reminded of how she had carried Annie. In the old world towards the bathrooms and smiled at those thoughts. "After I get you inside I'll wait outside for you is that okay?"

Ten minutes had passed and looked around the Cafe trying to pass the time.

Kara expressed her opinion that being a pillow was odd.

"Anything can be a pillow if you're sleepy enough." Sierra explained. "I would like, a piggy back."

Kara crouched down enough to allow Sierra to climb on, feeling her bladder protest at the added pressure. Once Sierra was on, Kara slowly stood up as Sierra held on, pushing her bra-less tiny breasts into Kara's back, and squeezing Kara's waist with her legs.

"I'm sensing, more unpleasant thoughts..." Sierra commented as Kara set off towards the toilets, smiling as she did so.

As expected, there was a bit of a line outside of the toilets, but nothing which wouldn't take a minute or two to die down. Strangely, there was no 'Out of Order' sign on the Girls' toilets door. Perhaps only a handful of the toilets inside were out of order? While waiting in the line, Kara informed Sierra that she'll be waiting outside.

"No need. Your service for today...ends when you drop me off." Sierra instructed Kara. "You have been, a good pillow and piggy backer."

"Do, you like to sleep a lot?" Kara asked. Sierra wished to be carried piggy back style and as Kara crouched down. Her bladder protested as Sierra climbed on as Kara felt the girl's bra-less breasts press into her back. She felt a rush of excitement run through her body as they traveled towards the bathrooms.

Sierra seemed to pick up on the unpleasant thoughts in Kara's mind. Who was trying to think of something else she tried to think of small fluffy cats. Yes that would work as cats were small and cute.

Kara was able to win the battle against her lewd thoughts as she thought about small cute kittens and how soft they felt when petted. They reached the bathroom's where a small line was and Kara let Sierra down. Who informed her that her time had come for them to part ways.

"You've been a good customer, I look forward to another booking with you."

She waiting until Sierra went into the bathroom before leaving. Wishing to know how much time the three pinks had left Kara quickly headed towards their area. To help them out and let them take a much needed break.

Kara asked if Sierra slept a lot.

"I wouldn't say I do." Sierra answered. "I'm awake...about 40% of the time."

Kara tried forcing out the lewd thoughts which flooded into her mind by thinking about cats. It worked, somewhat... However, Sierra was wearing a cat themed outfit, so... In addition, Kara thought about how soft kittens felt when they were petted. About as soft as, maybe...Sierra's tiny breasts? Or Annmarie's hair? Or, perhaps...Haley's rear when she used to sit on Kara's lap? Perhaps soft, cute things weren't a great idea, considering the sorts of things Kara gets involved in on a daily basis.

Kara eventually set Sierra down and parted ways with the strange girl, commenting on a potential future booking which would be 'considered', according to Sierra. Sierra then headed into the girls' toilets when the line died down a little more after about a minute of waiting. After this, Kara set off to check on the desperate Pinks from earlier.

As Kara arrived to where the Pinks were, it was soon made evident that they probably wouldn't last much longer, considering how they were trying to hide (but failing to do so) their squirming with both hands under the table. The timer said they had just over five minutes left before a catastrophic downpour.

While Kara had managed to force the lewd thoughts from her mind. While it did work the problem with Sierra wearing a cat themed outfit. Brought up thoughts about how soft her breasts were, to Annmarie's hair even. To Haley's rear when she used to sit on her lap as Kara thought about that her thoughts drifted to Haley. She'd have to find a way to have that feeling again maybe when they got closer together.

After parting ways with Sierra Kara hurried over to where the Pinks. Were who were busy squirming away they only had five minutes left. Before they all lost control as Kara watched the girl's she felt her lust growing. At just how desperate they were she tried to fight those feelings again. As she finally reached the table at where they all were. Looking around at the three she tried to find out which one was the closest to losing it. That would be the one she'd help out first.

"All of you could use some help, I'll take over for you three while you all go take care of personal business.." Kara stated.

This let Kara take over for all three girl's but she stopped to ask one of them a question. "Is there anything I need to know about what's currently going on here?" Kara looked to see if the girl's had been busy with any customers. Yet while she looked her eyes fell upon the squirming girl again. With her lust rising she tried to fight off the lewd thoughts starting to enter her mind.

But she lost the battle the lewd thoughts forced their way into her. Filling Kara's mind not of the young girl in question but of someone else.

Kara failed to keep her lust in check, so she forced herself to take on more work to potentially give her something else to think about. To do this, once she left Sierra, Kara headed over to help out the trio of trembling Pinks. She offered her assistance and all three of them took it as their cue to rush on over to the toilets, leaving Kara with a table full of customers and only Rya to help her out at the moment. Perfect for a Pink, especially if they're as egotistical as Eve.

Kara asked if there was anything she needed to know about the current state of affairs on the table. However, all three of the Pinks she covered for all hurried off before Kara could even ask her question. Although, their actions were to be expected for girls on the verge of wetting themselves with a large audience around them. Thankfully, Rya quickly briefed Kara on the kinds of things which were going on at the table right now. This was enough to get Kara started, in more ways than one.

With a catastrophic failure in containing her lustful thoughts in regards to the situation she'd just averted, Kara began to fantasise about the very girl that was sitting no more than a few tables away from her...

"I've done what nyou asked, my Mistress. Your pet has denied herself a litter break all day."

Imagining both herself and Mikan in the field behind her school, Kara's mind must've been influenced by her cat thoughts, as Mikan was dressed in her School Uniform, but with the addition of a cat ear hairband and a cat tail underneath her skirt. It was around late afternoon as students were leaving the school grounds, paying no heed to the free Yuri performance that was going on behind the main building.

"Your kitty is snyo full up..." Mikan continued, acting like these cat cosplayers Kara had some knowledge of, adding 'nyan', 'nyuu', 'nyo' and other cat sounds to her speech. "She's nyot sure how much longer she nyan last..."

Mikan squirmed a little on the spot, causing her tail to rustle her skirt around, lifting it just high enough to see the tops of her legs, but falling short just before revealing the prize that lay beneath it. Her face was slightly flushed with a mixture of arousal and strain in keeping her rivers behind her faltering dam.

"Mistress, tell your pet that she nyan go pee. If nyou don't, she may pee on the floor and need to be punished for being a bad kitty."

Mikan's hands went down to underneath the front of her skirt, holding herself openly for Kara to see, not hiding anything, almost as if Kara and her engaged in this sort of play on a regular basis. Fantasy Kara issued a command to her obedient kitty, causing the loyal pet's ears to go down slightly as her position became more rigid.

"Mistress is telling her pet to hold it more?!" Mikan asked, feigning shock. "But...Mistress' pet is about to lose it. She can't keep her tinkle in any more!"

Fantasy Kara issued another command to her pet, which caused her ears to perk up once more and her tail to stand to attention as well.

"So, if Mistress watches, her pet can go for a litter break nyow?" Mikan concluded. "If that's Mistress' command, then her favourite little kitty shall put on the best show she can! Watch closely, dear Mistress, nyour pet is going to perform for nyou~"

Mikan lifted up her skirt, showing Kara the pink paw-print patterned panties she had on underneath, revealing the large golf ball sized darkened patch beneath her trembling 'kitten'. Mikan inhaled quietly, and then exhaled slowly. No sooner than her breath left her mouth did a torrential stream of pale yellow pee erupt forth from her kitten, splattering nosily against the concrete tiles she was standing on, creating a symphony of hisses, splashes and contented sighs. What little urine that didn't gush forth snaked down her legs in little rivers to be soaked up in her matching pink socks, dyeing them the same darkened pink as her panties. Once her socks could hold no more, the streams joined their brethren in the lake that was forming underneath her.

As the puddle grew and grew, the deluge of urine did not stop. Mikan must have really been holding everything back and drinking a whole lot to create such a sizeable puddle underneath her. It began to seep into the cracks between the tiles, dampening the grass that was underneath them. Once the tiles could hold no more, the ceaseless coursing stream of pee began to trickle off the end of them to begin watering the grass of the field, forming new puddles when the saturated ground could hold no more.

"Mikan is such a bad kitty." Mikan commented as her waterfall began to patter out after nearly a full minute of gushing geyser-esque force. "Mistress ordered Mikan to nyot use the litter tray until they got home, but the bad kitty ended up making a puddle on the floor. How will Mistress..."

With small trickles still leaving her soaked panties, which had now fully been converted to the dark pink of the initial stain, Mikan lunged forth on top of Fantasy Kara, placing her still peeing pussy on Kara's leg, meeting her skin with a mixture of cold wetness and still flowing warmth. Mikan had positioned herself over Kara in a way akin to how lovers would before they engaged in the act of lovemaking. Her small breasts were visible beneath her baggy polo shirt, showing the tips of them becoming hard and pink with arousal.

"...punish her bad kitty for this?" Mikan concluded with a coy smile, obviously precluding the 'punishment' she was going to be given. By punishment, Kara's mind could come to the conclusion that they were about to engage in hardcore sexual intercourse. However...

"Um...Earth to Kara?" Rya's muffled voice broke through Kara's fantasy and bought her back to the real world. "You alive in there?"

Kara was left alone at the table with Rya to help Kara out. She told her what was going on and Kara tried her best to act like any Pink would. But after a short while her mind drifted away from the work at hand. To the lustful side of her that she had failed against in battling. The person who Kara had thought about in her fantasy just happened to be Mikan.

Inside of Kara's mind she pictured Mikan dressed up as sort of a cat cosplay with ears and a tail. Though she was dressed in her school uniform the more Kara watched. Mikan pulled off acting like a cat very well and it appeared the Mikan was on the verge of a losing battle of wetting herself. As Kara was in command of what she allowed Mikan to do.

The fantasy played out that this was a sort of game the two played together often. As fantasy Kara issued a command for Mikan to hold it who was busy. Holding herself much to Kara's excitement. Mikan was next told to go pee and she did just that having a wonderful accident right before fantasy Kara's eyes. Mikan was clearly aroused by the whole thing just as Kara was. But before the real fun could begin the fantasy ended.

With Rya's voice breaking through Kara's clouded mind. "W-what" Kara muttered. Her face was clearly flushed little beeds of sweat were on her forehead. Her panties were completely soaked with her juices after having lewd thoughts about Mikan. It took a couple of minutes for Kara to regain control over herself.

"Sorry, I don't what came over me." Kara told Rya and the customers. She wiped her forehead down with a napkin. Then tried to get back into character yet the thoughts on Mikan seemed to linger in her mind. She wasn't sure how to really feel about what had just happened. While she did clearly enjoy then whole fantasy.

Another part of her just didn't know how to really feel.

When Kara finally returned to the land of the living after her stimulating fantasy, she realised that she must have zoned out a little too obviously to have caused Rya to call out to her like that. Her panties were saturated in her lewd juices, yet she still felt as horny as she did before even entering that fantasy. Erys' powers sure are something to be feared if it can have this much of an effect. It would probably be best to not get on her bad side in the future.

"Sure you're okay? You're not gonna keel over and panic us into calling a doctor, are you?" Rya asked Kara, concerned for the sudden loss of cognitive functions which Kara exhibited. "You just sat there staring into space with a creepy smile on your face."

Kara wasn't exactly stealthily controlling her overwhelming lust, it seemed, if she was acting like a creeper in the middle of her shift. It would likely be advisable to avoid the one in her fantasy for a little while, lest she lose the battle against her lust once more.

While the stimulating fantasy, was indeed great. Spacing out like she did and having to have Rya call out to her was something that Kara. Didn't feel like was a real good thing spacing out wasn't allowed in the workplace. But with Erys' powers only made Kara feel more like a fool for having it happen.

"I'm okay, not gonna be keeling over at all don't worry." Kara told her. Then learning just what she had done Kara would rather have or would like to have thoughts like that when she was alone. "Was just think about something that happened to me in the past."

Kara thought about trying to go over and speak with Mikan later. But with the current way she was feeling it was best to wait a while as if she lusted out again who knows what would happen. Yet she also wanted to spend sometime with both Mary and Tama. Perhaps lunchtime would be the best time to spend with those three people.

A half hour had already gone by and a rather young girl of about. Ten years of age with long shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. Dressed in the proper uniform of the cafe with a brown apron. Yet the girl had two small crescent moon ear rings in each ear. Her skin was nice and tanned from the sun and she looked quite beautiful for someone as young as she was.

She walked up to Pyra.

"I thought I told you to stop coming to see me this is getting out of hand!" Luna stated.

Kara ensured that she wouldn't be forcing any Emergency Service calls for now, and tried to cover up why she was lewdly grinning like a pervert with a story.

"O...kay. Guess you'll be fine after a breather, then." Rya answered, entirely unconvinced with Kara's cover up for perversion.

Kara managed to hold on to her sanity until the absent Pinks returned, all four of them, which freed both herself and Rya up to continue with other work.

Rya didn't believe Kara's lie and soon enough the four other pinks returned. This freed up both Kara and Rya she went to use this time to check. Up on how both Mary and Tama were doing but Kara took a little detour. She went through the Navy Blue area first to see how Olivia was doing alone with any young navy blue girls who might need help later.

After going through her search she finally reached Mary first.

"How, are you holding up?" Kara asked.

This had only been the fifth time that Pyra had come to see Luna. "I-I thought you liked having me around?" Pyra asked.

This caused Luna to blush for a moment her face turning pink.

"I never said anything of the sort you're too needy and I hate needy people."

While Luna's face was still slightly pink Pyra noticed this and made a comment on it.

"Your face is all pink just like one of the colors or your pa..."

Luna's face turned from pink to red with embarassment as she yelled out.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Luna yelled.

Upon being freed from her current stand-in position, Kara went scouting out the Navy Blue section to see if anyone there needed any help. Although, due to the very nature of the Navy Blues, it was impossible to tell just from looking at them. They always looked and acted so calm, collected and elegant, despite anything that might be happening. The very polar opposite of Kara...

With her blitz check done, Kara headed over towards the young doorkeepers for the day to check how they were doing.

Kara soon reached the young ones and asked how Mary was holding up. In her usual manner of greeting, Mary hugged Kara around her waist and looked up at her to answer, her captivating eyes drawing Kara in...

"I think I'm..." Mary started before smiling up at Kara. "...doing okay."

While in the Navy Blue section it was rather tuff. To find out if any of the girls needed help as it was impossible to tell. The always acted so calm and collected she just wasn't sure where to begin. She gave to area one last look over before leaving and heading towards the doorkeepers.

When Kara arrived Mary hugged her around the waist and Kara hugged her back. Holding the smaller girl for a few moments longer then letting go. As Mary looked up at her with her eyes Kara started to feel herself being drawn in. Wanting nothing more than to hold onto Mary again so soon.

"That's good to here, how about you Tama?" Kara asked.

As Kara stood around both girl's she started to feel uneasy. Mainly hoping that her lust wouldn't get better of her. As having lewd thoughts about either girl would be a bad thing. Trying to get her mind off that she asked both a question.

"If you two are not busy would you like to spend lunch together?" Kara asked.

On her way over to the little doorkeepers, Kara spotted Mikan sitting with Rya. The two of them were sharing a pitcher of Watermelon juice as they conversed. Due to the volume of the Cafe, Kara was unable to determine just what they were talking about.

Just before reaching the little ones by the door, Kara noticed that Lilly and the Twins had just entered the Cafe as well, dressed in their casual clothes. Lilly was pounced on by Mary while Tama greeted the twins. After gently patting Mary on the head, Lilly and her sisters went to one of the free tables.

Managing to stop herself from being sucked into more lewd fantasies, Kara asked how Tama was holding up. The resulting pounce onto Kara's arm did all the explaining that was needed.

"I can't play with them like I normally do, but door duty's good." Tama answered.

Kara then willed herself to not lose the battle against her lust once more as the two Junior Staff Members held on to her. Thinking back, the way in which Kate normally checked how Mary's absorbent protection was holding up was by placing the back of her hand down Mary's underwear and feeling the nappy underneath. If there was a wet warmth, then Mary was taken off to change. Doing something so intimate...in such a public place! How naughty! Granted, Kate normally took Mary off to one side to do it, but Kara was much more bold than that...

Forcing herself to think of other things so she doesn't end up breaking the core rule of the cafe, Kara asked if the two little ones would like to spend their break together with her. Of course, both the little ones were pleased, and more than willing, to do it.

Kara spotted Mikan and Rya talking and drinking some juice. They were talking together about something which Kara wasn't able to pick up on. Due to the noise of the cafe yet before she reached the doors. She saw that Lilly and the twins enter into the cafe with Mary and Tama greeting them.

"Why'd they stop by?" Kara asked herself.

They then went to a free table, when Tama then pounced onto Kara's arm. "Don't worry you'll be able to play later."

With both girl's holding onto her Kara tried to not give into her lust. Yet thinking back to how Kate often checked Mary to see if she needed a change. She felt herself slipping at just the thought of doing something so intimate... This gave Kara coflicting thoughts she had agreed to help Mary out but going through with that would surely make Kara go overboard.

Forcing herself to think of other things, Kara asked the little ones to spend their break together. They both were pleased and agreed to Kara then decided to follow through on her word of helping both girl's out.

"Can I take Mary for a quick bathroom break, then come back and get you?" Kara asked to Tama.

A few silent moments passed between the pair and Luna was the first to speak up.

"I-I'm glad you're here I missed you." Luna softly said.

"I missed you to." Pyra replied back.

Eventually managing to contain her lust, at least for now, Kara asked if she could take Mary off to the toilets for a quick break. Tama wasn't too pleased with the potential favouritism, but agreed to remain until Mary was done.

Although, being alone with Mary, who may or may not have had a secret accident, and touching such and intimate place...it would take all of Kara's mental fortitude to not strip the young girl down and make her wetter, in a different way.

Seeing as how Tama didn't appear too pleased with how Kara was playing. Favorites with Mary decided to agree to take Tama for a restroom break as well. Before doing so though she looked around for two coworkers who weren't busy. She asked them to cover the doors for a few moments. Which they agreed upon and holding out both arms. She let both Tama and Mary take one each arm.

She walked over to the restrooms with both girl's feeling her lust growing. At the thought of Mary having a secret accident. She tried to push the thoughts from her mind and focus on the task at hand. However stray thoughts were entering her mind, some of her thoughts turned to Haley she knew in the past Haley wore 'protection'. She had never seen it on her before would Haley show it to her if she trusted Kara more?

Reaching the restrooms Kara let both girl's go. "I'll wait here for you two." Kara told the pair and moved away. Standing off to the side as she watched both girl's her lust once more started to get the better of her once more. As various girl's started to flash across her mind once again. Kara tried to fight against those faces even thinking about girl's who she disliked or didn't do anything for her.

She just managed to contain it but still she pictured a few girl's faces in her mind's eye. An one face out of them all was the one Kara had a small lewd thought about.

The face that flashed in Kara's mind was Remi. Just thinking about Remi in this sort of act only brought a smile to Kara's face. Once the thought was done and Mary and Tama returned Kara walked back with them to the doors. Then bid them farewell for now and went over to check on her sisters.

"Hello, everyone how may I serve you today is there anything you'd like to eat or drink today. If it's either food or a drink would you like anything to go with it?" Kara asked.

Not wanting to seem like she was favouring one over the other, Kara took both Mary and Tama to the toilets. Several lewd and dirty thoughts tried to infiltrate Kara's mind, however, she managed to push them aside, at least for now. Kara decided to not try and check to see if Mary had already emptied out when she was working, believing her lewd thoughts would overtake her if she did. She let the two go inside the toilets, or, more accurately, the Changing Rooms as the girls toilets had a small line outside of them. Kara knew that there was still a functioning toilet off a little from the showers in the changing rooms, albeit only a single one, so they'd have to take it in turns.

Once the two were safely inside the changing rooms, Kara allowed herself to be momentarily overtaken by lust. Her mind flashed to lewd thoughts of...

...Remi, of all the people she knew.

Granted, it was likely near impossible for Remi to allow herself to be caught in such a situation, but the realms of fantasy and reality did not always have to tie in with one another. This thought managed to tide her over until Tama and Mary had finished. Kara then escorted the young duo back to their original duties and then went off to serve the most recent customers in the cafe.

Kara requested what her 'customers' wanted, but they hadn't decided yet as they were still looking through the menus.

Kara waited around for the little one to finish up their business in the Changing Rooms. As she waited she had a small lewd thought about Remi which tided her over. Until the little ones returned and Kara led them back to their original duties. Kara before she left them told them both she'd be back to check on them later. Or if they needed help come and ask her if she wasn't busy.

She then went to deal with the Sera sisters and asked her 'customers' what. They wanted but they had yet to decide. As they were still looking at the menus Kara told them she'd be back later to take their order once they decided on something. She them left the three alone and went to wait on some of the other customers. Taking their orders making sure to fully get what they wanted. And not trying to make a mistake like she did with Sierra.

Ten minutes passed and Kara returned to see if her 'customers' were ready with their orders. Once all that was taken care of it was now breaktime for Kara. Who went to the breakroom to take her break. Once inside the breakroom Kara sat by herself.

Pyra and Luna interacted a little more with one another. There seemed to be a fair share of both rudeness and kindness going on between the pair. Until Pyra's time with Luna came to an end.

To give her customers some time to decide on an order, Kara went off to serve a few of the other customers around the cafe, ensuring that she got down the full order, including any preferences they might have for their orders. After around ten minutes, Kara returned to her previous customers and took their orders. Once they were served up it was then break time for a section of the staff on duty, considering the Cafe was still very busy. Kara was included in the first break time intake.

While on her first break Kara took the time to check the Kira Chat to see. If anyone had responded to her idea that she had posted earlier that day. If anyone did she gave their reply a read over before also checking to see if anyone sent her any PM's. After she was done with that she looked around the breakroom to see who else was currently inside.

Again she looked around for Xion, still wishing to know how the little one was holding up. After that she decided to give Mikan a text. Seeing as how she now had her contact information.

Kara to Mikan: "Hello, Hello I was wondering if you'd like to spend part of my lunchtime together?"

Kara sent the text and waited for a reply.

For the start of her break time, Kara checked over the Status Update she'd posted earlier to see if anyone had responded to it. There were a handful of replies from various sections of the Cafe, but most of them hinted towards the outing to Pandamonium that weekend as being more of an answer to the question rather than trying to fit busy schedules around one another. Considering the diversity of the workforce in the Cafe, creating an event or get together is generally incredibly difficult to do. Even the staff members Kara knew by name were all echoing the earlier sentiments of the outing being the best time for that.

Kara then checked to see if she had any new PMs from people, but this turned up empty as well, at least for now. Finding no luck in idling her time away on KiraChat, Kara sent a text through to Mikan, despite the fact that the girl in question was less than a minute away from her at the moment.

Response: 'If you're free now, then why not come on over? Adding another into the conversation may draw it away from School Work, though I'm sure Rya will pull it back to it.'

Kara got a text back from Mikan right away asking why not stop by. Kara sent her own reply back to Mikan.

Response: "I'll be right there."

Getting up she left the breakroom and headed back out onto the main floor. She looked around and soon spotted Mikan and Rya. Both chatting away about whatever it was they had been talking about before Kara joined them.

"May I join you?" Kara asked.

She then took an empty seat as she sat there she took in Mikan's beauty. As a good thing just hoping that she wouldn't fall under the sway of her lewd thoughts. She didn't know if she could handle another fantasy about Mikan.

"Have you been enjoying your time here so far today?"

Taking herself up on her own offer, Kara headed out of the break room and started to look for Mikan. On her way out, she saw as the two new workers were shown where the break room was and what facilities it had to offer. The general 'first time' tour was what they appeared to be having.

Once outside the break room, Kara managed to spot Mikan fairly easily, as she knew which table she was at. Heading on over to the pair, Kara noticed that all was not as usual as it seemed from Mikan's text back. Mikan had her legs tightly crossed under the table, and Rya was occasionally squirming from side to side on her seat. It didn't take a lot of thought to figure out why this may be, as the pitcher, which once housed Watermelon Juice, was now empty, and both their glasses had a few droplets of it at the base of them.

Kara joined the pair and asked how Mikan's time had been so far.

"Aside from the out of order facilities, fairly good." Mikan answered.

"Can't that line hurry up and go down already?" Rya quietly complained. "I'm not waiting in it to have the customers leer at me."

Seeing what was wrong with both Mikan and Rya caught Kara's lewd attention. At a rather bad time as she was reminded of her own need. This made her squirm in the seat as well trying to take her mind off it and the lewd thoughts of two squirming girls right before her. Kara tried to engage in a different topic.

"Have you two gotten to meet the two newcomers here yet?" Kara asked.

She watched Mikan and then Rya for a few moments with both eyes. "Maybe they leer at you because they think you're cute?" Kara stated.

The more Kara watched Mikan she was reminded of the fantasy she had about the girl. Earlier feeling her lewd levels grow Kara tried to think about the wind. She wanted to think about how great it was to be able to command it once more. But was having a hard time so she focused on Mikan again.

"What sort of school work are you working on?" Kara asked.

She once more tried to think about the wind.

Trying to detract her attention away from the squirming plight of Rya and Mikan, Kara wanted to know whether they had the chance to meet the new joiners yet.

"I've seen them being taken on the tour, but haven't had the chance to talk to them yet." Mikan answered. "Although, the younger one seems to be a bit of a klutz when it comes to trying to act mature."

"Same here. Haven't talked to them yet." Rya replied, wriggling a bit on her seat. "Had to focus on something else."

Kara couldn't help but stare at the squirming pair to either side of her. Rya was evidently in dire need and was doing nothing to disguise it whereas Mikan, on the other hand, seemed to be acting as normal as she usually did, however, something was a little amiss with how much she was fidgeting, yet trying to make it seem like natural movements. Kara decided to try and make an offhand comment about cuteness to explain the reason behind why people might be staring at Rya.

"Well, that's just stating the obvious." Rya stated as if it was common knowledge. "Seeing a girl as cute as me making such lewd movements, who wouldn't stare?"

Indeed, Rya was spot on with her assessment, considering Kara was doing just that. Willing herself to think about something other than the puddle that might appear underneath Rya if she doesn't get to go to the toilet soon, Kara put her focus on thinking about the wind...which was probably a bad idea.

Being able to control Wind once more would be perfect for this situation! Creating a stiff, but chilling breeze, Kara could both blow up Rya's dress, revealing whatever adorable delicates she had on underneath it, caress the tensed peach of her quivering girlhood, and potentially cause the most delightful of streams to erupt forth from her. All it would take would be...

NO! She couldn't think like that! Changing the topic again to schoolwork, Kara asked what the two were discussing before she arrived.

"I've got to come up with choreography for my group's performance at the School's Summer Festival, as well as arrange for a backing track to be created which we'll be dancing to." Mikan explained. "Not only do I have to think about dancing in front of all the Guests at the Festival, I've also gotta work behind the scenes to make the Festival performance happen."

"I've got it just as bad, you know?" Rya sighed. "I've gotta help design and make the set we'll be using on the Main Hall's stage for the Festival. All they've done is switched it around from last year. It was so much easier coming up with cute and flashy dance moves and music, and now I'm stuck with the boring job of making the set."

"I wish it was like last year as well." Mikan agreed. "Being up on stage isn't something I'm excited to be doing."

"Why, not all three of us go together and introduce ourselves?" Kara asked. It couldn't hurt to meet with the girl's she had saved earlier that day.

With both the squirming girl's before her Kara was finding it hard. Not to stare at either of them for far too long. Rya was completely showing that she needed to go and didn't bother to hide the fact. While Mikan on the other hand while fidgeting was trying to make things look normal. Kara looked at both girl's and seemed to be having a hard time not to stare at Mikan. The thoughts of her fantasy of the girl were still crystal clear in her mind. Kara decided to keep an eye on both girl's skirts just to see if they were riding up any.

"You have a point there, seeing you like this would cause people to watch." Kara commented on. Kara was once again back to looking at Rya, it was hard not to look. While trying to think of something else Kara thought of the wind which was a bad idea.

The thought of being able to blow up Rya's skirt or just anyone else's. Was something that Kara had missed doing for quite some time. While she could do that right now and tease Rya into having an accident. That would not be such a great idea especially in the work place if Kara wished to blow up a girl's skirt it should be when she was also with them or just by herself.

Kara next listened to both girl's speak about their schoolwork.

"How long have you been dancing for?" Kara asked. The mere thought of seeing a girl dancing before her sent other lewd thoughts into her mind. Just being able to see a girl's panties if she was wearing a skirt was a thought that thrilled Kara. "Here's an idea, if you're having trouble with thoughts about dancing in front of a whole crowd of people. Why not say try dancing in front of either Rya or me or both of us together. That might help make things easier for you when the time comes?" Kara thought for another moment and tried to offer some more help.

"Can you except help from people who say don't go to your school. I know I don't go to it and it might not work out but if I'm not too busy maybe I could help you guys out?"

Kara suggested that the three of them should introduce themselves to the newcomers.

"Maybe when they've finished their induction. We don't want to get in the way, after all." Mikan answered.

Kara couldn't keep her eyes off of the pair with her, watching every movement they made and assessing how much longer they'd be able to stay dry. She pushed her chair back slightly, making it seem like a natural adjustment of sitting position, which freed up her view to what lay underneath the table once more. Kara gave a quick, but observant glance down to the skirts of both girls, continuing the conversation so as to not draw suspicion.

Mikan's school skirt had ridden up a small amount due to her movements, but there was still enough material to prevent Kara from seeing what lay underneath it. She then saw a small movement on the skirt and looked to the source to find that Mikan had now resorted to secretly holding herself and using the table as cover. She must be getting really desperate to have her do that.

Rya, on the other hand, was a complete contrast to Mikan's cool and composed stealth. She, too, was holding herself quite firmly with one of her hands, while squeezing against her skirt with the other as a means of aiding her holding. The length of the skirt in the uniform was standard issue, just a little longer that Mikan's school skirt, but even that was doing nothing to disguise the evident distress that Rya was in. With every other movement, Kara could just about see the cute panties that lay underneath. Pink based with red hearts all over them, how very much like the girl that wore them. Staring intently at the indent that lay beneath Rya's solid grip, Kara noticed a small darkened patch just underneath Rya's hand. It seemed she must have leaked somewhat before Kara got there...

Without any prior warning, Kara heard a stifled gasp come from Rya. From her current position, Kara could see the small darkened patch get a little bigger as a spurt of liquid came from underneath Rya's hand. It lasted a little over a second, but it was enough to quadruple the size of the damp patch, from a small cuff button sized one, to a much larger coin sized one.

"I think I leaked a little." Rya whispered to Mikan, who must have queried the noise that came from her.

Rya managed to regain control, but her movements just intensified to the point of causing her chair to squeak across the floor with her. She probably had very little time left before she'd lose it.

The conversation was eventually returned to schoolwork, with Kara asking how long Mikan has been dancing for, and offering some suggestions as to how she could get better at doing it in front of people.

"Dance practice is a standard thing for the School I go to. It is a Performing Arts school, after all." Mikan explained. "I've been doing it since I first started school, yet I still get bad Stage Fright before actually performing in front of people. I don't think dancing in front of friends is the same as doing it in front of strangers or the parents of other students."

Kara then offered her assistance to help with preparations for the Summer Festival that Kestrel's was having.

"It's a nice thought, but we get graded on this." Mikan replied. "We have to show that we can do everything related to Theatre and Performing Arts, even the behind the scenes stuff. If we called in help from outside the school, then it might negatively affect our grades."

"Later it is then." Kara agreed.

All three girls would go speak to the newcomers once their tour was finished. In the meantime she had looked upon both girls skirts to see that they had ridden up. Mikan's had ridden up a little bit and the girl was secretly holding herself clearing growing more desperate as time passed. Rya's own had ridden up to the point of where Kara was able to see the panties that lay beneath.

Kara also saw, a small darkened patch under Rya's hand. Rya must have leaked a little before Kara had gotten there and suddenly she heard a gasp and the spot grew larger in size. Kara's eyes were fixed onto Rya's crotch she tried not to stare. But clearly had little control over the matter. She felt dark lewd thoughts travel through her mind trying to force her into another fantasy or something like that. Kara tried to fight it not wanting to cause another problem around Rya and even Mikan for that matter.

But here Kara was clearly blushing and enjoying the show. Rumors would soon be started that she liked seeing girls like this. She didn't want others to know about that sort of thing even the damned wind thoughts were in her mind again. With all her willpower Kara fought and fought against that side of her.

Kara's willpower crumbled away as in her minds eye a girl began to take shape.

The person who took shape in Kara's mind was none other than Haley herself. This was a big blow to Kara as she didn't know how she would handle seeing something, About the girl she really liked.

"I-I'm sorry, I really am about spacing out like that I don't know what came over me." Kara tells the pair trying to turn the subject around Kara tried to speak up about what she had been told.

"Is there anything that makes you feel happy, or something that you really like to do. Why not try and draw strength from that and use it to help. With not feeling so bad about preforming in front of others?" Kara offered. She then went on to add something else into the mix.

"I think in time you might get used to doing these sorts of things."

Kara managed to answer Mikan in regards to her dislike for performing in front of people, although it wasn't long until she became victim to another fantasy.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to performing in front of people." Mikan admitted. "That's why I want to go into Voice Acting rather than actual acting. If I'm just talking into a Microphone with people I know, then it's not so bad."

With Rya's leak still playing at her mind, Kara tried to prevent herself from thinking perverted things, but...

...it only made matters worse. Her mind was captured once more by her perversion and a lewd fantasy about someone she held dear overcame her.

 **"Big Sis, you're so dirty" - Kara's lustful fantasy**

"You're so dirty, you know that?" Haley's chiding voice greeted Kara to her lust's control. "You're lucky Big Sis and Holly are out today. If they knew of this, we'd be in big trouble."

Kara found herself in the Twin's bedroom back the the Sera Manor. A quick look around indicated that it was around midday according to the clock on the bedroom wall. However, the room was rather dimly lit, despite the time of day. One look towards the large windows explained why. The blackout curtains over the windows were fully drawn and the room was being lit by nothing more than the bedside lamp next to Haley's side of the bed.

"Seriously. You need to find better hobbies. How will we explain the amount of washing to the Maids?" Haley continued. Despite her chastising words, it seemed more along the lines of what the 'Brown' Aprons at the Cafe did to their customers. Kara knew that Haley was kind of close to a 'Tsundere', but she'd never been this open about it before. "So, you ready? I haven't peed since before bed last night, and I've been drinking lots since I woke up this morning."

Once her cursory glance of the room was done, Kara looked towards the source of the harsh commentary. Indeed, Haley was there, dressed in nothing but her school swimsuit. There was a small bulge in it around her bladder area, likely caused by her held waters, and she was lightly fidgeting from foot to foot. Kara drank in all the details she could as she readied herself for what was to come.

Haley's swimsuit was a plain navy-blue one-piece, which was standard issue for most schools in the area. The tight material hugged her small frame like a second skin, accentuating the perkiness of her rear and hugging between the lips of her tender place, creating the most delightful camel-toe Kara had ever seen. The tightness of the outfit, coupled with the current fullness of Haley's bladder, likely made it even harder to hold back the flood but, like the dutiful little sister she was, Haley was valiantly holding on until she was given the go ahead by Kara.

"What, something wrong with my clothes?" Haley questioned, catching on to Kara's ogling. "You said I should wear something tight. I went with the swimsuit because it'll be easier to clean and not as suspect in the laundry if it's wet. You do want it as wet as possible, right?"

Kara must have said something to Haley, as the girl suddenly looked a little taken aback.

"What?! You want me to...to..." Haley asked in disbelief. Kara replied with something, which caused Haley to sigh deeply. "I know I lost the bet we had when playing games and all, but don't you think that's a little...I don't know...too much?"

Kara was insistent with what she wanted.

"You truly are an irredeemable pervert." Haley retorted. "Okay, let's get this done. I can't hold it much longer, anyway."

Haley headed on over to the unmade bed in her room. It was likely this was as the Maids hadn't been allowed in this room to clean up yet. Hopping up onto the bed, Haley lay on her side and extended her arms towards Kara. Now, came the part which Haley likely came up with based on the bet loss conditions.

/Cue music.\\\

"Big Sis, I'm ready for you." Haley sweetly beckoned Kara over, smiling an adorable smile as she did so. "You remembered that you'd teach me about puberty today. I'm so excited.

"I'm a little scared, but I want you to be the one to teach me. You're special to me, after all. Sure, Lilly could teach me, but, somehow, I...I..."

Kara headed on over to the bed and lay down next to Haley, who then placed an arm around Kara.

"I can't stop thinking about you. It's troublesome, you know?" Haley continued, pouting slightly. "I can't pay attention in class because I feel sad when you're not around. At break and lunch, I feel so happy when I see you. You're...always on my mind lately."

Haley pulled herself closer to Kara so their bodies were now connected. She could feel the stiffness of Haley's bladder, which caused the girl to flinch slightly, but pull herself back in anyway.

"Every time I can, I want to spend time with you. I want you to be beside me. I can't be without you."

Haley rolled Kara over to her back and perched herself over Kara as if taken the 'top' position in intercourse.

"I feel...so hot when I'm around you. Especially in the naughty part."

Haley pointed down towards her covered, yet still mostly visible, kitten. She then placed both hands on Kara's shoulders, one on each side, and began to move herself back and forth over Kara as if dry-humping her.

"I get an itch that just won't go away, no matter how much I rub it. It just makes it hotter and hotter. A feeling wells up inside me, from down there, and covers my whole body."

Haley's breathing became laboured and slower, matching the movements she was doing over Kara.

"My heart beats faster and faster and my mind becomes clouded. I can't organise my thoughts or explain what's going on."

There was a slight warm wetness that came over the part Haley was rubbing her labia over. Kara looked down there to see a small darkening to the material of Haley's swimsuit. She'd likely spurted a little due to the stimulation, but that didn't stop her act.

"It...scares me, but it feels like something I should do. I haven't been taught anything about this feeling at school, and the nurse just dismisses it when I ask them. You're the only one I can turn to."

Haley's movements stopped for a moment as she let out a small whimper. The wetness Kara felt was renewed and much larger than before. Haley had probably leaked a large amount, considering the crotch of her swimsuit was now evidently wet and nearly see-through. However, Haley, being the spontaneous person she is, managed to key this in with her Role-Play.

"Whenever I rub the itch, this weird liquid comes out. It's not pee, pee isn't slimy, and it doesn't feel like I've peed when it happens. It's...something I don't know. Big sis, please tell me what it is."

Haley gave Kara the irresistible puppy-dog eye look she's perfected, which caused Kara to explain what it was.

"Or-gasm?" Haley sounded out, tilting her head to the side slightly. "So, when it's hot and I rub it, I 'Orgasm'?" Kara confirmed that was indeed the case. "Whenever I orgasm, I feel better. The itchiness goes away and my mind clear up."

Haley stopped rubbing against Kara and now lay across her, straddling her to either side. Haley's face was now right next to Kara's, filling Kara's nose with the sweet scent of her lover. Haley whispered into Kara's ear.

"Please, help me orgasm. Make this hot feeling go away..."

Of course, Kara obliged and the foreplay ended, yet Haley still remained in role, convincingly so. Perhaps these were her true feelings and she was just using the failed bet as a farce to hide her emotions? How very Tsundere of her.

Haley returned to her humping position, but she had now taken off the top half of her swimsuit, revealing the tender skin that lay underneath. The tiny, yet vividly visible nipples, the small rib-lines bought forward from her current aroused state. The slow rising and falling of her chest with each breath. A beautiful picture painted on the finest of canvasses. A true work of art.

Haley rested on hand on Kara's chest to stabilise her grinding and used the other one to cover her mouth to quieten the small yelps and whimpers of pleasure that the actions caused her to make. They were not completely home alone, after all, as the Maids were still present and doing their rounds. The movements got slower, but much more forceful, creating a very tender massage of Haley's vulva across Kara's bare crotch, rubbing the covered lips of Haley across her own to make the most pleasant of dances. The small friction from the swimsuit was lost, lubricated by the combined slickness of Kara's lewd juices, and Haley's leaking urine.

The exchange of lovers caressing was momentarily stopped by Haley freezing in place, trembling with exertion to hold back what flood may be coming, and quietly squeaking with shock.

"I can't hold it." Haley squeaked out, muffled from her hand covering her mouth.

Kara informed Haley that it was fine to let it go, so long as she continued the pleasuring. And so, Haley resumed. Two rubs later, the most vibrant of yellow pee burst forth from between the tightened clasp of her swimsuit, dousing Kara in the spilled urine. This only made Haley rub faster and faster, all while losing her held waters and liberally lubricating the lower regions of the pair, basting Kara in the expelled pleasure juices and pee. The combined peeing and faster movements of Haley made it harder for Kara to not orgasm there and then as well.

"Somethings...ah!...coming...hauuuu!" Haley gasped out as her pee continued to coat Kara. "This is...unya!...an orgasm...kya!"

From Haley's muddled speech, Kara indeed confirmed that the pair were about to orgasm and wanted them to do it simultaneously. Timing their movements to be parallel to one another, both girls pushed forward for the last surge. Three...two...one...

"IIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Haley cried out as a new, more powerful, surge of liquid burst forth from between her quivering labia. Once...twice...three times! Haley must have been extremely stimulated to orgasm three times in a row. The blast of pleasure juices soaked across Kara, leaking down her onto the bed below and coating it with its embrace. Kara's own orgasm joined the flowing fluids, making a small puddle beneath the pair until the parched covers of the bed absorbed it, welcoming the liquids into their hold.

The triple orgasm only served to make Haley pee more, as her bladder gushed out the remnants of its content to join the growing mass of wetness underneath the couple. When the final orgasm finished wracking her body, Haley collapsed down onto Kara, panting heavily from the alien exertion that overcame her. Kara could feel the connection of their chests with each breath, in perfect synchronisation as their orgasm was. After a few heavy breaths, both girls hugged one another close, joining their upper bodies as their lower bodies once were.

"You're such...a dummy..." Haley whispered to Kara between breaths. "That felt...too good..."

When their breathing had calmed down, Haley kissed Kara passionately on the lips as lovers would.

"How am I going to explain to the others that I think I'm addicted to doing this with you?" Haley finished with a sincere smile of adoration.

One extremely dirty and overwhelmingly perverted fantasy later, Kara was thrown back to reality, this time, by her own mind cancelling her out. She tried to apologise for her actions, but she was still in the throes of post-orgasm pleasure.

"I can't hold it any more!" Rya suddenly declared as she shot up from her chair, both hands locked into her crotch, and began to sprint off towards the changing rooms.

Kara wanted to stay put, but her body had other things in mind. She had become a full slave to her lust and couldn't prevent herself from seeking more pleasure. Making up some excuse to 'check' on Rya to see if she's okay, Kara hurried on after the leaking girl, following the trail of spilled droplets towards the changing rooms. Activating one of her cloaking abilities, Kara blended in with her surroundings upon entering the changing rooms, rendering herself invisible to the naked eye.

It wasn't too hard to find Rya, considering she'd left quite the trail behind her. Following the continuation, Kara noticed Rya locked in place over the central drain in the Shower room just off from the Changing Rooms. She currently had her back to Kara, but her hunched over position, short sharp breathing and whimpering gave Kara all the information she needed to know what to do. Sneaking around to the other end of the Showers so she was now face on to Rya, Kara watched and waited...

Seconds after Kara got into position, Rya let out a loud whimper, quickly pulled up her apron and squatted down over the drain. It was too late. She didn't even get a chance to get her panties down before a surging torrent of pale yellow pee erupted forth from her lower lips with the force of a geyser, accompanied by loud hissing and splattering echoing around the empty Shower Room. Her once light pink panties were now more closer to a deep pink as the previously small wet patch began to rapidly expand, covering all the material of her panties with its touch. Forceful gushing and resounding splatters were joined with quiet whimpering from Rya as she continued to empty out, all control lost over her thrashing internal lake. Thankfully, the Shower Room floor was gently curved towards the drain, otherwise her shoes and socks would not have been spared from the flowing tides.

After a solid minute of ceaseless flooding, Rya's crashing stream died down to a gentle river, to then become droplets once her bladder had fully emptied. Quiet sobs came from the girl as her face took on a deep hue, akin to what had now become of her panties. Rya wasn't the kind of girl to cry, but this was the closest she'd ever get to full on tears. Slowly opening her tightly closed eyes, Rya assessed the damage that her loss of control had caused.

"At least no one saw it..." Rya whispered to herself as she stood up, still holding her apron up. The remaining residue from her broken dams poured onto the floor due to the change in gravity. Keeping one hand holding her skirt up, Rya used her other one to shuffle her sodden panties down enough so she could let gravity do the rest. The soiled article landed on the shower room floor with a splat. None of it was saved from the flood. Kara managed to see Rya's once hidden special place, sleek and glistening with the remnants of her pee-splosion. Hairless, as expected, and a cute peach-like shape.

With her mission done, a lustful Kara left the Shower Room, still cloaked with magic, to rejoin Mikan.

Sweet mercy, what had she done...?

As her mind, which was once clouded with lustful fog, cleared Kara realised the horrors of her actions...

Before Kara fell victim to another fantasy she had responded to Mikan.

"What is it about performing in front of people that makes you dislike it?" Kara asked. As she listened to what Mikan was saying to her. "But wouldn't that be just as hard when you were to say first start out doing Voice Acting?"

It was already too late Kara lost herself in to another lewd fantasy. This one about a person who she held dear to her that being Haley. To make matters worse, the entire fantasy about Haley made Kara go crazy with lust. She was sweating, blushing, wetting her panties with her juices. Everything about how Kara was acting in the real world were clearly to draw attention to herself.

But at that moment Kara didn't care she was seeing something about Haley. That she would some day like to do with her if they ever were to get closer in the far future. Soon enough she was brought back to the here and now. In post-orgasm pleasure only for Rya to say she couldn't take it anymore and run off. Being still in a lustful state, Kara tried to stay where she was trying to find against leaving her seat.

"Please let me stay." Kara said in her mind.

But she lost the battle she left to go 'check' on Rya. Following behind her until they entering the Changing Rooms and Kara now having cloaked herself from being seen. Spotted Rya not knowing what was to come Kara again tried to fight for control over her body. Sure she was perverted but this was something she had never once thought of doing before. Moving around to the other end of the shower room.

Kara being much closer to Rya now watched in silence. As Rya had an complete accident right in front of her giving Kara a full on show. Clearly Kara enjoyed everying second of it up until the point where she left the Changing Room to rejoin. Mikan with her mind now clear of any lustful thoughts. Kara now began to realize the horror of her actions. She had secretly followed someone and spied on them as they wet themselves all for her own sick pleasure. To make matters worse it was a person who called Kara a friend.

She was reminded of Erys' words to her when she had wished for that small girl to wet herself earlier at work. "I am selfish, I do gain pleasure from others suffering, I hate this side of me but also love it. I don't want to do something like that again but who's to say I won't try it again?" Kara whispered to herself.

Stunned by her own perversion, Kara remained outside the Changing rooms, wondering just how she was going to progress from here. She could go back to Mikan and potentially be asked what happened before Rya sprinted off, and, perhaps, the state of Rya's current plight. Alternatively, she could head back to the Break room and seal herself away from the world, abandoning her companions without a single word. If all else failed, she could either repent for her actions, or seek solace amongst her Sisters, who may be curious about Kara's evidently lustful state.

No option seemed good, but something had to be done. Break time was quickly ending.

Kara wasn't going to seek solace from her Sisters, due to the simple fact. That Haley would be able to read the feelings off of Kara again. And know that she was having those thoughts about her again that wouldn't lead to anywhere good. She had few options left that she could try and they all weren't very good.

Kara went with the first option she headed back towards the table. Where Mikan currently was sitting by herself. She took a seat and didn't really know what to say to Mikan about what had happened to her. How could Kara explain that she liked seeing girls being desperate to use the restroom and had sneaked off to watch Rya go about her business.

She didn't want to lose Mikan's friendship and have her think she was a sicko. For liking that sort of thing but maybe Kara should just tell Mikan the truth?

Concerned that Haley may be able to read Kara's fantasies from her, she decided that it was the lesser of three horrible choices to head back to Mikan and hope that things don't get any more awkward than they currently are.

Arriving back at the table, Kara was greeted by a small smile from Mikan, that was before she noticed the current ragged state that Kara was in. There was some silence between the pair for all of a minute, until Mikan broke it.

"Um..you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Mikan questioned, concerned for Kara's health. "You look very sweaty and distracted."

Mikan appeared concerned for Kara's health by asking it she was ok. Kara was far from being okay, the two fantasies she had. Have taken their tolls on her having drained Kara of her energy. She was distracted, afraid for her well being she didn't know if she would have another fantasy. If she did Kara had no idea on who it could be who'd fill that roll. She also didn't know how much longer she could last in this current state.

"I'm okay, I've just been a little concerned about being able to make. It through today without having an accident." Kara told her. It was a small lie on Kara's part she still needed to use the restroom, but even if she tried nothing would come out. As Erys wasn't about to let her take care of business until she was good and ready to let Kara.

Kara knowing the breaktime would be ending soon. Asked Mikan one last question before she was going to get back to work. "Do, you think I could come see your performance when it's time?"

Kara attempted to bluff Mikan into thinking that her current state was down to her concern for the lack of facilities available.

"And you're sweating that much because of it?" Mikan questioned, not entirely convinced that Kara was being fully truthful. "If it's that bad then just go. You work here so you've got access to all the toilets. Unless, you're sweating for another reason? If you're ill then ask for the rest of the day off, I'm sure you'll be allowed it."

Even though she saw through most of the lie, Mikan was still evidently unaware of the true reasons behind Kara's current situation.

Still attempting to change the subject, Kara asked if she could see the Summer Festival Mikan was going to be performing in.

"It's not until the second to last week of Term. It's scheduled to take place mid-July." Mikan explained. "That is, assuming that I can get the performance sorted before then. It's only open to Parents and ex-students for the first of the three days, but after that anyone in town can come and see it. There'll be posters up sometime later this month giving a bit more information on it all."

Mikan didn't really believe Kara's lie.

"It's another reason and it's not something that I can easily talk about. I'll just say this with everything happening today is effecting me on a different level. I'm not ill at all just am distracted by all the problems that all us girl's are having." Kara tells her she couldn't explain that see all the girl's desperate was making her aroused.

Kara didn't want to tell Mikan the true reasons she was too embarrassed by it. Mikan then spoke about the Summer Festival.

"I'll keep an eye out for it and try and stop by if I can. It was nice talking to you and I'd like to do it again sometime."

Kara then withdrew from Mikan and headed back to work. She went to go check on Annmarie to see if she needed any help.

Kara explained around her current issue, leaving out all important details and vaguely touching on what was making her like she was.

"Um...okay. If you're not ill, then that's good." Mikan answered, confused by the roundabout way of explaining something.

Then came the end of Kara's break. Bidding Mikan goodbye and saying she'd keep a watch out for anything relating to the Summer Festival, Kara went back to work. Mikan gave her goodbye as well, and was about to say something else, but Kara had already headed off before then.

Free from the pressure of keeping herself under control, Kara went in search of Annmarie to see if she needed any assistance. On her way to the Purple section, Kara noticed a large amount of people gathered around one of the tables. Most of them were Senior School/College age females. Looking through the gaps between the gathered people, Kara managed to spot Annmarie looking a little worse for wear. She had her eyes tightly closed, her legs double-crossed over one another and her hands buried into the folds of her apron near her crotch. Evidently, she was in dire need of the toilet.

Moving from one area where Kara had a problem. She just so happened to walk right into another area with a similar problem. As Kara entered the Purple section, Kara noticed a group of a large amount of people all gathered around one table. Many of the people were female and looking through the gaps she spotted Annmarie. She was worse for wear being in dire need of the toilet.

Kara seeing her dire need and not wanting to have to face another lust-filled fantasy. Again so soon rushed over to Annmarie. "I'm here to help you do you think you can make it to the restroom?" Kara whispered.

Knowing she had to face and look at Annmarie Kara hoped that Annmarie would. Be able to make it on her own. With her leaving in a moment it would help Kara out greatly but whos to say what the future held for Kara.

Arriving at the Purple Section, Kara's luck had failed her once more as she'd walked from one desperate accident, to one which may be imminently happening within the next few minutes. Carefully navigating her way through the mass of concerned onlookers, Kara reached the trembling Annmarie and offered some assistance.

"If...move...come...can't...much longer." Annmarie squeaked out as she strengthened her hold. Having experience in the sorts of broken communication desperate people use, Kara deduced that Annmarie couldn't make it to the toilet if she had to move herself, as she wouldn't be able to focus all her strength on holding.

This left Kara with three options:

Option 1 - Kara could carry Annmarie to the toilets and pray that there was an available stall to use. She knew that Annmarie would sooner wet herself than go into the Men's toilets, so that left Kara with hoping that either the Staff toilet or a stall in the Girl's toilets was free, or the shower room's drain...

Option 2 - Kara could go in search of Cecile, take the youngsters off her hands, and hope that Annmarie could hold it through both Kara's trip their, Cecile's trip back and the journey to the toilets, all while also praying that there was a stall free for her to use.

Option 3 - Kara could completely ignore everything, pretend it never happened and go about her day like normal.

Annmarie was in dire need of help, from what she squeaked out. It was only mere moments away from leaking. If she tried to move she'd surely have an accident that Kara with only three options. Kara decided to go with the first option, she didn't know if Annmarie would last that long if she went to find Cecile, ignoring her was out of the question.

"I'll carry you, just don't leak on me please." Kara told her.

She reached over and gently picked up the smaller girl. Holding her like a baby Kara then hurried over towards the Girl's toilets hoping there wasn't a line. She also looked towards the Men's toilets she knew Annmarie wouldn't want to use them. But she had little options with this.

Acting on impulse, Kara carefully picked up Annmarie, causing a small yelp of shock to come from the girl due to the sudden action, and began to carry her off to the toilets. Just from the initial grasp it was clear that Kara had startled a leak out of Annmarie, but it seemed like the small girl was valiantly holding on, despite the loss of control.

Hurriedly heading in the direction of the facilities, Kara was relieved to see that there was currently no line to the female toilets, however, that might not mean that they were empty on the inside. Taking the chance, Kara pushed the door open with her shoulder and, by some grace of a miracle, found that there was a stall free for Annmarie to use.

Not wishing to risk defeat this close to success, Kara carried Annmarie over to the free stall and set her down directly in front of the toilet. Without even caring that another was present, Annmarie hastily turned around, yanked her 'underwear' down and practically fell onto the toilet as a positively gushing fountain of pee erupted forth from her, hissing like a burst steam pipe, to flood like a waterfall into the toilet bowl beneath her. The smaller girl's body momentarily stiffened, only to slump in relaxation at the sheer bliss of making it.

Before leaving Annmarie alone in the stall, Kara caught a faint glimpse of a slightly sodden pull-up around Annmarie's ankles, the once pure white material now stained a faint yellow, and evidently sagging under the weight of the liquids it now holds. At least she wouldn't have to worry about wet underwear, but she would probably need a change once she's done.

Closing the stall door behind her, Kara went to leave the toilets, only to freeze in her tracks upon seeing...

...Rya drying her sodden, likely tap washed, panties under the hand dryers.

She was looking directly at Kara, eyes wide like a deer in headlights, frozen to the spot in shock.

When Kara had picked up Annmarie she heard the small girl gasp. Knowing that she must have leaked. But at least she was hanging on and wasn't having an accident just yet Kara arrived at the bathrooms and saw there wasn't any line. She smiled at this and entered the female restroom.

Using her shoulder to open the door she found a free stall for Annmarie to use. Once Kara set her down she saw as Annmarie yanked down her 'underwear'. Then fall onto the toilet one to release or waterfall into the bowl. Kara backed away, but before she left the stall she caught a faint glimpse of a sodden pull-up around the girls ankles. Not wishing to be drawn to it or Annmarie any longer Kara closed the door.

As she was about to head out she froze when she saw Rya drying her panties. Under one of the hand dryers. Her eyes were wide with shock as she stared at Kara.

"Annmarie needed help, I brought her here only because she was about to have an accident." Kara tried to explain. Then quickly left the bathroom not wishing for anymore problems.

Avoiding one cataclysmic outcome, Kara has unknowingly stumbled into another problematic encounter.

Before even giving the other girl a chance to react, Kara blurted out her excuse for being present and then swiftly left the toilets to return to her duties.

The cafe had only gotten busier over the break period and, now that the second quarter of the Cafe staff were heading to break, that left Kara to hold down the front with whomever was left. There didn't seem to be a customer without someone with them, at least. In addition to the commotion on the floor, there was also something going on over by the Karaoke stage. It didn't sound like anyone was performing, but there was a definite feel like that may be an eventuality given the circumstances.

Kara was now left alone again arriving back on the main floor. She took notice that the cafe had gotten busier and that the other Cafe staff were headed to break, she looked around to see who else would be maning the front with her. Every customer appeared to have someone with them.

There was also something going on over near the Karaoke stage. Kara used this time to search for Cecile and the youngsters she was taking care of. Kara didn't know if she'd taken her break yet and wished to avoid. Looking for anyone who was about to wet themselves as that'd drive her up a wall again.

Kara looked over the busy cafe to see who she was currently on duty with, but couldn't pick anyone out in particular through the crowd of workers and customers. Standing around trying to look for a needle in a haystack wouldn't be a productive use of her time, so Kara headed off towards where she'd seen Cecile to offer her services there, while also trying to avoid any other encounters with those who'd been feeling the effects of the lack of facilities.

Kara soon arrived in the corner she'd seen the youngsters head off to. As expected, Cecile had a natural knack for looking after young children, and they seemed to have taken quite the liking to her in the short space of time they'd been together. The youngest of the children had taken up residence on Cecile's lap, while the triplets had slotted themselves in on the soft seats around Cecile. They were, without a doubt, enjoying the VIP section of the Cafe.

When Kara caught sight of Cecile she was still with the young children. Who were clearly enjoying their time with her. One was even sitting on her lap, while the others were slotted around her. Kara walked over to them and when there was a break in the conversation spoke up for the first time.

"How are things going here do you need any help?" Kara asked to Cecile.

Next she looked at the small children and gave them each a smile. "How are you enjoying yourselves today?" Kara asked them.

Kara decided to secretly insert herself into the bonding time and waited for a moment to interject. As soon as she spoke up, all the little ones, expect the youngest, turned to her. The youngest, on the other hand, held up her sunhat in front of her face to hide behind it in a childish fashion.

"No need to be scared. She's a friend." Cecile comforted the girl on her lap with a hug. The young girl peered over the top of her hat at Kara, still not quite convinced enough to put it down. "I'm doing okay over here. They're very well behaved, even more so than Annie, to some degree." Cecile informed Kara.

"You have weird hair." One of the triplets commented.

"Did you dye it? Why'd you make it pink?" Another triplet continued.

"Why are there drills on your head?" The final triplet concluded.

"Now, now. Be nice." Cecile instructed the children.

The youngest hid herself from Kara using her hat. While the others spoke up all about with what Kara did with her hair.

"I dyed it a while ago, I wanted to try something new." Kara told one. "You don't need to know that." she later added. With Cecile doing okay over her Kara wasn't sure on what she could do to help out any.

"If you need me I'll be around."

Kara then bid farewell to the group and went to look for any customers who needed someone.

Kara, convinced that Cecile was doing just fine with the girls, went off to conclude her induction in Navy Blue and Pink etiquette.

Kara was shown around both the Navy Blue and Pink areas, as per her induction mentioned earlier that week, and got to know a few of the staff members better. Eve was a little more approachable now that she knew Kara would likely be given her own set of special taste customers to cater to, so she helped Kara through her Pink induction without any carefully disguised or obvious biting remarks. Acting egotistical was easier than it sounded, but it came with its own complications, like ensuring there was a good balance between ego and tenderness. Most of this would likely come with experience. Through Eve's intensive tutoring, Kara learned how to better interact with people, utilising her natural behaviour rather than pretending to be something she's not.

Next, in the Navy Blue section, Kara felt a little more at home. She already had a good deal of skill in acting graceful and elegant through her lineage and lifestyle, so it came like second nature to her. However, she was severely outclassed by Olivia in nearly all areas. Olivia had mastered the calm and comforting persona that only came to the Social Elite. Her natural charms far exceeded Kara by over five times her own talents in that area. Even Kiki might be at a disadvantage when it came to Social bartering with Olivia. Thankfully, Olivia's gentle nature made sure that her deadly charms were controlled and only used to comfort and care for the customers that visited her table. Even the more meek and timid Cafe members, like Xion, Bryn and Mia, all looked up to and loved to be around Olivia. Kara had even taken quite the liking to Olivia after spending time with her and working under her tutoring. Olivia even imparted some ways Kara could insert topics of research into her interactions with customers and make it seem like a natural course of conversation.

After the inductions, Kara was left to spend the remaining half hour of work time taking part in whatever she wished to.

After leaving Cecile Kara moved onto both the Navy Blue and Pink areas, Eve to Kara seemed to be better at helping out Kara more with. How to use her natrual behaviour rather then acting like someone she wasn't. It was hard work for Kara to do because she always pretended to be someone else. But with more help from Eve if she was willing Kara would learn more.

Next section, Kara felt more at home. With already having a good deal of skill in this type of area. With the life style that she lived it all came second nature to her. Yet Olivia far outclassed her in all those areas. Learning more from Olivia would be a good thing to take up as while they worked together Kara took quite the liking to Olivia. She learned both ways to insert topics of research into her interactions with customers. Along with how to take things in a gentle approch. When there time was nearing its end Kara asked Olivia if she could teach her more sort of taking on a teacher student role. That is of course when Olivia wasn't busy with work.

With the last half hour of work time. Kara spent the time helping out cleaning up the workplace. Using what she had learned with both Eve and Olivia with some customers and cafe workers. While lastly in the final ten minutes she spent with Mary and Tama.

With her education concluded, Kara wanted to know if Olivia will be willing to teach her some more when she had the time. Olivia gladly agreed to do so and exchanged out of work contact information with Kara. It was suddenly very clear why the majority of the Cafe loved to be around the Navy Blue section when they weren't working.

For the first part of the last stretch before work finished, Kara helped clean up the empty tables and set the cafe back to how it was at the start of the day. Most of the customers had already cleared out, leaving just the last few bookings to conclude. When Mary and Tama got relieved of door duty, Kara stayed true to her earlier arrangement and spent the last ten minutes having snacks with the two youngsters. The new workers had already finished their duties for the day before the final hour of work, so Cecile was also assisting in the Cafe clean up, despite it being a day off for her.

The daily debriefing followed the cleanup and Kiki announced that all Cafe workers will be sleeping over on the Saturday before the outing to Pandamonium to ensure that they make the most of their day out by getting there as early as they can. Part of this was probably down to Kiki's own excitement for going to Pandamonium, but at least it made it easier to gather everyone together so nobody missed their chance of going out. Room arrangements were yet to be decided, but will be given out after work on the Friday.

After the debriefing, everybody was allowed to go home for the day. Kara, of course, still had her 'punishment' to conclude and was advised by Erys to get to a toilet and ensure that she was ready before releasing the powers that bind her.

Kara was glad that Olivia agreed to help her out by teaching her. When she had more time that was they shared their contact information. Kara also took notice of how everyone liked the Navy Blue section when they weren't working.

Once the clean up and time spending with Mary and Tama. Kara learned from Kiki that there would be a sleep over. On the Saturday before the trip to Pandamonium, this excited Kara for all the right reasons. She had wanted to get to know her fellow coworkers a lot more. Kara also wondered just what room she would be sharing. Though she'd have to wait until friday to find that one out.

With time now to end home Kara bid Mary, Tama, Olivia, Kate, Eve and everyone farewell. She even thanked both Olivia and Eve for there help in teaching. Once leaving the Cafe Kara of course knew she still had her 'punishment' from Erys and hurried towards the Park where she was to meet Eiko. But before that she used the Cafe toilets before heading towards the park.

Kara said goodbye to the other workers and thanked her tutors for their guidance. With everyone heading their separate ways, Kara went straight to Cafe toilets to finish her Punishment. The toilets were completely empty now, as everyone else had already used them before the debriefing. This allowed Kara to easily slip into a cubicle and get herself prepared for when Erys released her power. Pulling her underwear down, getting herself safely planted on the toilet, and holding up her skirt, Kara informed Erys that she was ready for the release. There was a small delay between the confirmation and the result, but when the result came...

...Kara had never felt such a euphoric release before just from peeing. All the held waters which had steadily been accumulating over the course of the workday all exploded out of her in a glorious waterfall of sheer bliss. Kara had to hold herself back from moaning over the feelings that washed over her when she was going. The crashing cascade of urine lasted at full force for around twenty seconds before reducing down to a steady stream for the last ten, and ending with a few droplets of leftover pee. Something came over Kara...

...holding back that much for as long a she did definitely made her feel a little stronger, but whether it was noticeable wasn't too obvious yet.

When it came to her lustful release, Erys personally helped her gush out her lewd juices once more as a reward for not giving in to her lustful intentions for the last part of the work day. It felt as good as when Kara connected with her through Haley back in the last World, but it didn't carry as much pleasure at it did when Haley, herself, did so in her fantasy earlier that day. Even so, Erys was quite skilful in both pleasure and pain, it seemed. However, the pleasure, while short lived, left quite the impression on Kara.

With everything cleared up and emptied out, Kara hurried on over to the park to look for Eiko. As she mentioned earlier, Eiko was by the fountain plaza, gazing rather sombrely at the fountain. She hadn't noticed Kara's arrival yet.

When Kara was upon the toilets and finally given a chance to release. Everything that she had built up and held in such for the workday. It felt like heaven when finally given the chance to release all that pee which. Was sheer bliss for Kara who couldn't help but moan as everything came out into waterfall into the bowl.

Somehow this made Kara feel stronger if only a little.

When all her lust was released Erys helped out personally. Letting all her lewd juices out as a reward for not giving into her lustful side. Though Kara had quite the hardtime during the work day she almost failed. It was finally nice to now have a cleared mind-set and with everything emptied out, Kara hurried to the park to look for Eiko. Who was near the fountain in the fountain plaza. Kara walked slowly over towards Eiko taking a look around the area. She soon reached Eiko and when the moment was right spoke up.

"How are you doing?" Kara asked.

Arriving and noticing Eiko, Kara waited a little while before speaking up. Eiko noticed she was there, but didn't turn around just yet.

"No matter how often I see the fountain like this, I can't help but view it bathed in the blood of those close to me." Eiko answered. "A lot of memories reside in this plaza in this time, in times to come and times gone by. Regardless of what form it may take, the memories still remain, stronger than any weathering time may cause."

Eiko then turned towards Kara.

"It pains me to be here, but it is what we agreed. You've been through your fair share of troubles today too, I have no doubt. What did you wish to see me for?"

"Why not try and think about the postives about this place and not the negatives?" Kara suggested. She didn't know the sort of pain Eiko had gone through, but she only knew small bits and pieces of what she had seen. "I know I don't really know about a lot of what you're currently freeing right now. But if I can offer any sort of help in a time like this I gladly offer all that I can right now?"

Eiko finally turned her way.

"That I indeed have, I'm sure you already know about what those troubles were. As for what I wished to see you for it's about this world in general." Kara thought for a few moments. "I wanted to know what was changed about this world. I've seen that everyone appears to get along with me or at least are friendly with me. I've also found out I can control wind magic again when before I couldn't." Kara added in.

She let Eiko take this all in before speaking again.

"But the most important thing I noticed was, that I am linked to Haley. In this world when before in the old one I was linked to Holly." Kara pulled out the card which had Haley's picture on it and showed it to Eiko. "Before this had Holly's picture on it but it's changed to Haley."

Kara suggested that Eiko should think about the positives rather than negatives.

"It's not that easy when you've been to this place in several timelines and see the stuff that happens here." Eiko answered. "Some day, I may tell you what happened here in both times gone by, and times to come. But, for now, the present is all that matters."

Kara then explained just why she wished to talk to Eiko.

"Too much has been altered to explain. All you need to know is that the 'Awakening' project which Elle was a victim to never took place. Nicholas reached that state with his own power and has remained as such ever since. This meant that the Raineswind family is not in a crisis, so Kiki doesn't need to sacrifice her future to ensure the survival of the House. House Wellstone has focused all its efforts on creating protective Charms for Empowered ones so the risk of death through sanctioned battles is reduced. The whole ranking charter has been revised based on victories against people rather than who can kill who.

"The 'you' of this world was saved by the Sera sooner than in the previous world, so she did not have to suffer for an extended period of time. Your father still did not agree to the Adoption, but signed it anyway. This has created some further tension between House Ravenclaw and House Sera, yet a physical dispute does not seem to be in the near future, to say the least. This meant that the Kara of this world was a more sociable person and tried to make friends more normally. People took on to her quite well, and that has allowed the You of now to reap those benefits.

"As you bound yourself to Erys and did not actively seek to antagonise Chanki, your wind powers remain intact. Beltran is likely none too pleased with the fact you are bound to another, but agreed to allow you to keep your mastery of Wind Magic as tribute to your Late Mother, so you remember your roots as a Ravenclaw, rather than a Sera. Your Late Mother, as I'm sure you are more than aware, was a very respectable lady liked by most, and cared deeply for you. I understand the pain of losing a Mother, so I know it's important to keep what you can to remind yourself of them. This, in your case, is your Wind Magic."

Eiko clutched at her pendant while explaining about the loss of a Mother. It glowed slightly under her grasp as if resonating with her feelings.

"The reason why you are Linked with Mother rather than Aunt Holly is possibly because your strong feelings for her in the previous World impacted the timeline here before your arrival. If you wish for something strong enough, not even Time can stand between you and your goal. The You of this World also bore strong feelings for Mother, mostly because she accepted her openly when my Aunts were slightly wary. It was through this that your will transcended timelines and carried its deepest desires to this World with the You here before me."

Eiko agreed to tell Kara one day about the events that took place here. But for now, it would remain locked away until that time. As Eiko went on to explain how things in this world worked to a shorter degree and listened to all that was said.

"Even as you say that I was saved sooner by the Seras. I still don't seem to fit in all too well with them. We do get along, yet I don't really know how to be a sister to them. I don't know the first thing about how to handle things." Kara admitted. It was true she still had real trouble with being sisterly to everyone.

"But I don't understand something, I remember that my Mother didn't control. Wind Magic she was a Dark Magic user, while Father was the one to taught be Wind Magic. Could it be like how you say. Is that in this world Mother used Wind Magic?" It was a lot to take in just thinking about that. Yet as Kara thought about the loss of her Mother. It was still hard to think about.

Eiko finally explained that the reason Kara was linked with Haley. Rather then Holly was because of her strong feelings for her. This could have been doing to how she felt in the previous world. Even when she of this world also bore Haley strong feelings. Kara was easily accepted by Haley. It was through Kara's own will that transcended timelines and carried her deepest desires to this world.

'There's something I wish to know, has the me of this world ever lost control. Over their dark side and fully given into that Dark Magic and attacked the Seras?" Kara asked.

Kara voiced her concerns over how she wasn't quite fitting in with the Sera, despite being accepted by them,

"That could be down to your own emotions inhibiting your interactions with them. It's no secret that you long to get very intimate with at least one of the Sera girls. Your own dark desires, which you think you've hidden at the deepest recesses of your mind, may still influence your actions. Only time and persistence can overcome the boundaries set by your own mind. There is another theory, but you may not want to hear it.

"Each timeline happens differently, as you well know. In this timeline, your parents' abilities have been switched. Your Mother held mastery over Wind, and your Father over Darkness. This could also explain why your Dark Side is more prominent, as you've spent longer with an external influence of the same kind."

Kara's next question was about whether she'd fallen victim to her Dark Side in this world.

"Though you may not want to hear it, you have." Eiko explained. "It was during your first battle with Aunt Lilly. You remember how that went in the previous World, don't you? In this Timeline, Aunt Lilly had you soundly beaten back until you gave in and turned the tides in your favour. Thankfully, your own feelings of wanting companionship overcame your murderous tendencies and you managed to regain control before causing any lasting damage. This may also be an influence over why you feel distant from my Aunts and Mother. This is the other theory I mentioned earlier."

Eiko partially turned back towards the fountain before continuing speaking.

"This brings it nicely to something I've been wanting to suggest." Eiko began, holding her pendant up towards the fountain as the twilight sun glinted gently over its surface. "Do you wish to gain better control over this part of you? To accept it and utilise it to help your in your goal to prevent the outcome you witnessed?"

Eiko spoke of just how Kara currently felt about being distant with the Seras. This being how she wished to get intimate with one of the girls. Yet still harbouring small lewd thoughts about the other two. This meant that Kara only saw them as objects of desire rather then just normal everyday people.

"Your mother was able to pick up on those dark feelings. She knows those dark desires of mine and it's only a matter of time before the others learn that as well." Kara sighed.

She needed to work herself out of those feelings. To move onto more normal based ones such as trust and kindness.

Kara learned that in this timeline both her parents powers had switched. Meaning that she had lived with the Dark Side of herself for far longer and how it played a bigger role here.

"I remember that battle, though I remember it differently then how you pointed out. I don't like that side of me it's made me do awful things. I've attacked Holly, Lilly, Haley even Kiki has seen that side of me. It's only driven people away and scared them." Kara stated.

Eiko then brought up a topic that caught Kara's attention.

"Yes, yes I do wish to gain better control over this part of me. I no longer want to be scared and afraid of this power. I want to prevent anymore of those outcomes from happening again."

Kara, upon hearing about a chance to control a part of her she has feared, threw herself into the opportunity and confirmed that she wanted to control her darker side.

"If that is what you wish, then you must do so of your own power. Borrowing strength from a greater entity will only push you further into servitude of that part of you." Eiko informed Kara. "Remove the sword and the mantel you received from Erys, then we can begin."

"You're really going to place all your hopes into the words of a half-beast like her?"

Eiko told Kara how things would go down.

"Is that all I have to do?' Kara asked.

She reached and took off the first item she had been given from Erys. As she called forth the crystal sword Erys spoke up.

"Yes, I don't want to be a slave to that side of be any longer." Kara let her know. She looked at the sword and thoughts of whether she could trust Eiko or not went through her mind. "Wish me luck as I'm going to need it."

Kara placed the sword upon the ground.

Kara began to remove her Crystal gear, feeling a slight sense of unrest from doing so, as if the equipment itself willed her to not remove them. She was certain that, under normal circumstances, she would not have been able to do it, however, something was allowing her to free herself from the grip of the Crystal's call.

"If only it was that simple. This is but a step in that road." Eiko informed Kara as she asked if that was all that needed to be done.

Finally, the hardest item to part with was the Crystal Blade. Trusting in the words of her Bonded's descendant, Kara explained to Erys that she no longer wished to be a slave to that part of her.

"There's more ways than one to become the Master, rather than a Servant. However, if this is your choice, then I cannot influence you away from it. Try not to lose yourself to that part."

Placing the blade on the ground, Kara no longer felt Erys's presence in her , she still felt like Erys was there, judging her. The blade began to dissipate, its summons being cancelled.

"Brace yourself. We're going to have to take this elsewhere so we are not interfered with." Eiko cautioned Kara as she held her pendant in her right hand, enclosing it in her fist. "To Conquer the darkness, you must subjugate it through extreme mental fortitude."

The hand Eiko held the pendant in became engulfed in a warm golden light, reminiscent of Holly's divine powers. The light slowly gained more substance and began to expand outward at a steady pace until the entire fountain square was covered with a dome of golden brilliance. On the outside of the dome, the park began to warp and change into a solid indoor area rather than an open grassy ground. In the more immediate vicinity, the Fountain also began to change shape until it was taller than the dome itself, sheathed still in the radiance. In a final blast of blinding divine light, what was the fountain square in the park was no more and in its place stood a location Kara had only seen in the deepest recesses of someone's mind.

The Monastery in which she had encountered the mysterious entity known only as The Pardoner.

With the Crystal gear removed from her person. Kara felt rather strange with Erys' presence not being there anymore she was so used to her being there all the time. Unless Erys was busy with Haley she then watched as Erys held up the pendant and they were taken elsewhere.

Kara soon found herself in a all to familiar place. She just so happened to be taken to the very same Monastery she had visited while linked with Haley. Kara looked around confused about what was going on.

"How do, you know about this place and why are we here and not somewhere else?" Kara asked.

She wasn't up for seeing The Pardoner anytime soon she had memeories of how much. Trouble she had to go through just to pass the very first test.

 **Sub-chapter - 24.5: Communion of Light and Shadow.**

With the warping of the surroundings concluded, Kara was shocked to see that she was within the Monastery. She questioned Eiko on how she knew of this place.

"I simply moved us through time to another location in a differing timeline." Eiko explained. "In the very spot we were standing in our time, a fragment of this location remained, buried under centuries of development. I tethered us on to that fragment and follow it through the web of times to this location. Don't worry, only minutes will have passed in our own time when we return."

If what Eiko was saying was true, then those visions Kara has been having and locations she has been to may have been links back to times far predating even modern timekeeping.

"In order to conquer that part of you, you must allow it into yourself and subjugate it with your own will." Eiko continued. "As a catalyst for such a thing, you must engage in combat. In doing so, your body will naturally gravitate towards activating that part of you. When it does, you need to push it back momentarily, feeling the power it gives for the briefest of moments and understanding it. Doing this enough will allow you to activate that part of you of your own accord. That will be the first step in controlling the Darkness residing in you."

"Are you prepared for what is to come?" Eiko asked. "I will be your opponent. Just say the word and we can begin."

Eiko explained just how she had taken both herself and Kara. To this current location she then went on to tell Kara about. Just what would be happening during their current battle and how thru battle Kara would. Feel that part of her on it's own start to come into play before she had to use her will to subjugate it.

"But I've felt that power even when not in combat. Like when I first met Kiki before she put me on trail." Kara pointed out.

As it turned out Eiko would be Kara's opponent once again.

"I'm ready."

Kara countered that she'd felt herself losing to her Darker side even out of combat.

"Combat is the most effective way of drawing it forward as it is more emotion driven, which allows impulses and anger to take control." Eiko answered.

With her questions answered, Kara informed Eiko that she was now ready to face the side of her she feared.

"Then we shall begin." Eiko replied.

Eiko extended her right hand and the pendant that was within it had now shifted to a small ring, which rested on her ring finger. The ring's design consisted of four precious gems each making up a quarter of the band. One was amber, another was obsidian, the third was sapphire and the final part was ruby. Each quarter blended into the other with perfect fluidity.

The ring glowed slightly, the sapphire quarter of it, and encased Eiko in its radiance, shifting her outfit as it did so.

"Aunt Holly taught me to learn from my mistakes and value the advice given by others. She told me to always help those in need, and to show kindness and compassion to everyone. From this, I understood the true value of life, and why it is too important to just carelessly throw away."

Eiko's outfit had been fully transformed to a completely different set, emblazoned with a sigil Kara knew and held close to her.

A silver tiara inset with sapphires now resided on Eiko's head, similar to the one wore by Holly. Beneath the tiara Eiko's hair had changed in colour and length. It was now pure white and flowed down to the middle of her back, a very mirror to the hair of her Mother. Small earrings adorned the base of her ears, styled to match the crest Holly always had on her, a silver and light blue half-heart with white angel wings extending from the back of them. Each ear had one half of the crest on it.

Decorating her neck was the combined crest of both Holly and Haley, a white and light blue half heart like her earrings, paired with a red and black half heart with a midnight black fallen angel's wing behind it. Covering Eiko's shoulders was a long white cloak emblazoned with the complete crest of all the Sera sisters, Kara included. This had the same crest as on her necklace as a base. Surrounding the full heart was a pale red border reminiscent of flickering flames. All of this was held in place by a raven's claw inset. The brooch holding the cape around her shoulders looked strikingly like a Raven's claw as well.

Covering Eiko's chest was a silver, gold and light blue breastplate which stopped just above her navel. In the centre of this breastplate was the twin's complete crest again. Nothing covered the top half of her arms, but thin silver, gold and light blue gauntlets covered the base half from the elbow down to the wrist, leaving her hands bare. The left gauntlet had Haley's crest half on it, and the right one had Holly's.

Protecting her lower half was a flowing light blue mini skirt hemmed by trailing silver embossment echoing that of flickering flames. A set of platemail boots completed her new outfit. These boots were crafted to cover up to the middle of her calf and were made in the silver, gold and light blue colour scheme of the rest of her outfit. The upper half of these boots carried the flickering flame motif that decorated the base of her skirt, and the top of them were marked with the raven's claw motif. Finally, Eiko now wielded the red ritual sword of The Pardoner instead of her usual array of weapons.

With her change complete, Eiko raised her sword skyward and a dome of golden light began to encompass the five foot area around her.

"Your trial begins."

The trail had begun with Eiko transforming into a new type of battle outfit which. Had various pieces that Kara noticed belonged to both Holly and Haley, along with Kara's own as well. Kara took a deep breath trying to relax. Yet she couldn't help but feel a little scared at what might happen to both herself and Eiko as well.

"This is a new start for me a fresh one, but I can't help but feel scared," Kara confessed. She didn't say anything as Eiko spoke but later added. "Did I teach you anything?"

Two minutes past before Kara finally transformed into her own battle outfit. While everything looked the same as always for just a few brief moment's Kara's hair, eyes and face all looked completely different. Kara's appearance goes through changing her once long black hair changes color. It is now white in color and reaches the small over her back. Upon the left-hand side of her head sticking out of her hair. Is a peacock feather which is in the colors of brown, green and blue. On both of Kara's ears are a pair of earrings in the shape of a raven's feather. The color of the earrings are black, the color of her eyes also changes color where she once had blue eyes she now has pale yellow ones, which can nearly shine as bright as the sun if the light hits them in just the right way.

Unlike most of Kara's clothes, her current one fits more to her own style. Around her neck is a small white choker white ends upon the right side as a pair of blue butterfly wings. Running down the front are five small blue lines that look like jewelry and end in five small clear crystals. It remained that way for a moment more before it returned to how she normally looked while changed.

"Before we begin I want to know something, did my death play a part in the path Haley choose to walk. In the future that I have seen for myself?"

After saying that Kara kept her eyes fixed on Eiko, she didn't know. Just what sort of powers Eiko now had control over. Though seeing how Eiko held the pardoner's sword in hand Kara guessed that Eiko might have control of those powers.

Kara decided to begin things by trying to cast a status buff upon herself that would help her out at the start.

Kara's spell wasn't cast like she wanted it to but she drew her sword and held it in both hands.

After preparing herself for battle as well, Kara had one final question for Eiko before the true test began.

"In the immediate future you witnessed, no. In the distant one I come from, even I am unsure." Eiko answered.

Kara attempted to increase her abilities with magic, but it seemed to have failed. Her next action was to draw her weapon.

Not moving from inside of the dome around her, Eiko pointed the tip of her blade towards Kara. A faint purple light glowed from the tip of the sword before three volleys of four Arcane Missiles shot towards Kara, homing in on her every movement.

Eiko didn't move from inside her dome, yet pointed her weapon. At Kara and fired off three volleys of Arcane Missiles Kara got ready to dodge the first volley that was sent her way.

Kara jumped forwards doing a flip in the air to avoid them. As the struck the ground where she had once been. But when she landed on the ground the other two volleys struck her in the chest knocking her to the ground.

Getting back up Kara looked towards Eiko then around the battlefield. She needed to close the distance between the two of them. Yet didn't know if there might be any traps lying about or if Eiko would. Perhaps pull the same trick with the walls as during the first time Kara had faced this sort of test before.

Once again Kara looked upon Eiko first in the eyes then across her body. One could say Kara was trying to undress Eiko with her eyes. But Kara was doing this for another reason she let her eyes linger for a while on Eiko's arms and then legs. Looking for any place that Eiko's skin might be showing for this reason she was trying to think of some sort of plan. When one came to mind Kara moved five feet forward and pointed her sword at Eiko.

She didn't know if the dome that Eiko was in protected her from harm or not. But she was going to try and see if her attack would reach her.

Kara sent three blades of wind at Eiko,

The first blade Kara pointed Eiko's right thigh while the last two were aimed at her knees.

Dodging the first volley of Missiles, Kara was struck by the remaining two. Assessing the battlefield, Kara noticed that she might be able to use the pews down the centre of the Monastery as cover against certain ranged attacks. However, they would not pose much of a resistance against the Arcane Missiles or targeted attacks on the space Kara was in. Judging from Eiko's current combat style, and the fact that she hasn't been left alone, it was very unlikely that she would have had time to set up traps.

With the assessment of the battlefield done, Kara tried to find weaknesses in Eiko's armour to fire attacks at. Eiko was preparing another spell to use, so Kara didn't have much of a chance to exploit any weaknesses and decided to fire off a barrage of wind blades towards Eiko. The blades reached the dome and then evaporated into a harmless wind.

"Standard attacks will not be enough to break my protection." Eiko countered. "You know what you must do."

With Kara's attack concluded, Eiko slashed her sword upwards in a vertical arc. A single bolt of lightening blasted down on the space Kara was in, creating electric ripples and sparks which covered a 10ft radius around the impact point.

Kara found out she could use the pews down the center. Of the Monsastery for cover but they'd do little against against the Arcane Missiles or attacks. Upon the area where Kara was then standing at. Her own attack wasn't able to get through the dome that protected Eikowho went through with her own attack. By calling down a bolt of lightning with her sword at the space Kara was on. Ripples amd sparks covered the ground and Kara tried running towards the pews by moving 20 feet.

Kara avoided most of the lightning but as she ran across the ground. She felt the ripples touch her feet giving her several shocks before she past into the pews.

Kara knowing she needed to try and harm Eiko somehow. Went forward with calling on the darker part of her for the first time. She felt the on rush of power start to flow into her body she needed enough power for her next attack. Without drawing too much and losing herself to that part of her.

Kara felt a strange come over her as she pushed aside the darker part of her. If only for a few moments letting the on rush of power flow into her hands.

Kara then shoot off a beam of darkness from her hands. She aimmed this once more at Eiko's legs wished to try and harm them.

Kara narrowly avoided the lightning bolt and managed to mitigate the area damage enough to not be too affected by it. She then used the pews lining the monastery as cover before calling on her dark powers and managing to push the control effect back enough to maintain a clear head.

Feeling the power flow into her, Kara blasted off a beam of darkness towards Eiko, hoping that this attack would pierce the barrier around her. However, the attack impacted the barrier and caused it to falter without breaking through it. It was likely not powerful enough to penetrate the defences around Eiko. In order to shatter the barrier, a more direct approach may be needed.

Noticing how Kara had gone into cover, Eiko held her blade as if she was about to do a horizontal slash but, instead, kept the blade slightly behind her in preparation to strike and began to channel power into it. The sword began to be covered with an ethereal golden glow.

The magic attack had only caused the barrier to falter. Not to break at all like Kara had wished it to. Seeing that Eiko now held her blade behind like she was going to strike. Could feel the power slowly being channeled into the sword. Knowing that this was her chance Kara ran and closed the distance between herself and Eiko.

"Blade of The Moonless Night" Condensing Darkness magic into the palm of her hand, Kara shapes the magical energy into the form of a blade that extends out from her hand, covering her forearm up to her elbow. This blade is incredibly sharp, sharp enough to cut through steel if Kara is willing to expend the amount of magical energy needed to do so. The blade itself is nearly three feet in length from top to bottom, not counting the hilt and excess darkness that covers Kara's forearm. The blade get's it's name due to the fact that the blade is pitch black, unlike the traditional green and black found in normal darkness magic. This is due to the amount of negative emotions being used to create this blade as Kara draws forth some of her deepest feelings to fuel this spell.

Kara once more tried calling on the darker side of her. With the spell she had just cast she felt the on rush of strong negative emotions. Flood into her body the pull of darkness magic was much stronger then before and Kara tried to fight it to remain in control.

"Fight me, damn it fight me!" Kara yelled.

She didn't want to lose control and tried to attack Eiko with her dark blade.

Yet this time Kara didn't have to luck she wanted. She felt herself lose control as her dark half took complete control. But Kara was unable to move she found herself stunned. She screamed and raged inside her own mind all she wanted to do was lash out and strike Eiko.

Kara readied another assault against Eiko by calling upon a blade of darkness. She then tried to channel her Dark powers into the blade to strengthen it enough to pierce the barrier around Eiko, however, she gave into her rage which ultimately cost her the battle against control. The negative energy assaulted her mind and prevented her from acting until the effect wore off.

"Giving into your rage will only cause you to lose." Eiko countered. "You must control your emotions if you wish to control such an aspect of yourself."

When her sword was fully encased in a brilliant golden light, Eiko slashed horizontally in a wide arc. As the strike was being performed, a thin blade of pure light energy coursed down the middle of the Monastery, covering a large 20ft horizontal line, before dissipating into nothingness when it reached the other end of the Monastery.

In the beam's wake, the top of the first 5ft of pews on either side of the walkway was destroyed in holy fire. Thankfully, Kara was on the very edge of the strike, so the potency of the attack was marginally reduced.

Kara raged and raged wanting nothing more then to lash out and strike Eiko. Down she fought with all of her strength to try move her body. But she was still unable to move and could only watch as Eiko's sword was fully encased in a golden light. Who then slashed horizontally in a wide arc. A thin blade of pure light energy went down the midde of the Monastery, covering a 20ft horizontal line.

Even though Kara was at the very edge of the strike she was still. Struck by it and could only silently scream in pain while the holy fire touched her body. Thankfully it soon vanished and Kara was finally able to move once again.

"This rage of mine always wins, how can I control my emotions when all I was thought was to give into the rage?" Kara asked.

She didn't know if she could fully control that side of her. But she had to try and knew she'd never get what she wished if she just gave up. She pointed the dark blade at Eiko and tried a different act she once more tried to call on the darker part of her. So, that she could control what she was about to do.

Kara felt herself once more fully push back the dark part of her. Allowing herself to remain fully in control once again instead of giving into her rage like before. While Kara controlled this part of her, she went forth placing the negative emotions that she had used to fuel. The darkness blade of hers into channeling it into a glowing ball. Of dark energy which formed within the palm of her left hand.

Kara then shot off the ball of darkness at Eiko.

When Kara was able to move again, she retaliated to Eiko's statement.

"If you can't even control your base emotions, then you have no hope in controlling your power." Eiko retorted.

Kara blasted off another ball of Dark Energy towards the barrier around Eiko. The ball impacted and caused the barrier to ripple slightly, but there was no evidence of it causing any damage to the barrier. There was even less of a reaction this time than from the first blast.

"Are you even trying?!" Eiko questioned. "Do you really think your weak projectiles can break through this? You'll never be as strong as Aunt Holly is. Stop trying to be something you're not!"

Eiko raised her blade upwards once more and it began to become sheathed in holy energy. It looked to be on a much stronger level than the beam of holy fire from before.

The ball of darkness had no effect upon the barrier other then making it ripple. Eiko then questioned if she was even trying at all.

"What about yourself all you've done is hide in that barrier this whole time!" Kara countered. Eiko was right about one thing weak attacks wouldn't work. Which meant Kara either needed to get in closer or try a much strong attack.

Kara starts by gathering a large number of shadows into the palm of their hand, the user condenses them into a sphere. Kara started to make the sphere of shadows smaller and smaller.

"Let's see how you handle this spell."

Kara once again tapped into her dark side she'd need to draw even more of it's power. To fully use this attack but would she be able to handle it?

Kara shot back a taunt towards Eiko, insulting the fact that she remained behind a barrier rather than fighting.

"I am not the one being tested." Eiko retaliated. "The Tutor has no need to engage in the actions the Student is doing. You wish to control that which controlled you, yet I've already mastered that side of me. I don't need to subdue that power."

Kara began to focus her power into a single ability while Eiko continued to channel her own. With her sword practically a glowing weapon of holy energy, Eiko held it out in front of her in a downward thrust position and the blade began to grow in size until what was once a simple rapier was now the size of a greatsword.

Kara felt herself grow angry at Eiko's statement she didn't. Like being reminded that she couldn't control that side of herself just yet.

"I'll show you, I'll show everyone that I can control this power!" Kara yelled.

She watched as Eiko still channeled power into her sword. Seeing how it was glowing with holy energy. Kara knew that if this attack were to strike her she'd surely be hurt. So, Kara went about with her own ability of making the sphere in her hand smaller. However, condensing the magic to such a degree is also risky, a loss of concentration could see to the spell being released before it is ready resulting in damage to the caster, this is why most users of this attack tend to only fire it at medium strength due to the fact that it does not require the level of concentration that a fully powered one would need.

Kara wasn't about to fire this spell and medium strength. She wanted it at it's most powerful so she kept making it smaller. While also not trying to lose concentration on the spell either.

Kara felt herself still in control over both the spell and her dark side. "See, see I can control this." Kara laughed with glee.

Kara exclaimed that she could control her power and attempted to prove it by further condensing the sphere of energy in her hand into smaller and smaller sizes, laughing with glee as she supposedly remained in control.

"You don't sound like you are in control." Eiko retorted.

Unknown to her at present, Eiko had channelled a little too much power into her current ability. Believing her charged power to be ready and stable, Eiko attempted to create the final stage of her ability, only to have the light energy surrounding her blade explode outward, expelling the contained power and dazing the caster.

Reeling from the sudden explosion of light, Eiko could only stagger slightly inside of her Barrier, unable to retaliate.

Kara while busy with her own attack was about to quickly send it off. Then try to see if she could dodge the attack. Could only watch and laugh when the light energy around Eiko's blade exploded outward. Expelling the power and dazing the poor girl.

"You're one to talk." Kara countered.

Kara went back to seeing trying to remain in control of her own spell and dark side.

With luck on her side for at least right now Kara was in complete control. She felt a surge of pride flow through her body. This had been the longest time she had remained in complete control without going berserk.

"I can do it, I can do it." Kara repeated to herself as she finished. Condensing the sphere of energy in her hand and got ready to cast her spell.

Kara cast forth the sphere in a beam-like fashion towards the dazed Eiko.

Elated by Eiko's own poor luck, Kara fired off her charged spell...

...only to find it to cause the barrier to ripple but not be destroyed. Maybe a different tactic was in order?

Still dazed from the explosion of light, Eiko could only stand there as she tried to regain her composure.

Once again nothing happened with the barrier which only rippled in reply. Kara ran forwards towards the very barrier that protected Eiko. Here she rose her sword and slashed down at the barrier trying to see if it would shatter or not and let her through. If the barrier did Kara would charge up the at dazed Eiko and swing her sword at her legs. If the barrier didn't shatter Kara would try running through it towards Eiko and slash again at her legs.

Kara gripped her sword tighter and tried to cast the very first spell. She had tried to cast at the beginning of the battle again.

Kara felt herself grow even stronger yet felt her dark side try to gain control over her.

Her dark side took control and Kara felt stunned once again.

"I will humiliate you, I know you look down on me everyone does. I will show you how powerful I am!" Kara yelled out to herself inside her mind.

Soon enough she found herself able to move again and not wanting to miss this chance. Slash her blade twice at Eiko's legs her first at her right thigh the second at her left knee.

During Eiko's inability to react, Kara charged towards the barrier and attempted to slash her way through it. Her first strike caused the barrier to violently ripple, more so than any other offensive thing she's thrown at it, however it still managed to remain in one piece, yet it looked like Kara was close to breaking it. A stronger strike may be needed.

Next, Kara called upon her Dark Powers to increase her own offensive capabilities to have at the barrier again with added vigour. She managed to increase her combat potential, but at the cost of losing to her negative emotions.

When she managed to regain control, Kara attacked the barrier again with two swift strikes. Her first strike crashed against the barrier and managed to shatter through it, shredding Eiko of her protection just as she recovered from being dazed. The second strike looked to be about to connect with Eiko.

However, Eiko managed to bring up her sword to deflect the blow to the side before it hit her.

"Took your time figuring that one out." Eiko informed Kara.

Eiko recovered from being dazed and had managed to deflect the second blow. Only to then comment on how long it took Kara to finally get past the barrier.

"So, what if I did." Kara responded.

She needed to pass this lesson she needed to show everyone especially Holly. That she no longer had to fear this power within Kara.

Kara called on her darker side letting the power surge through her body once more. She remained in control as the power surged through her body.

"I'll prove myself to them all, I'll show Holly there's nothing left to fear!"

Gripping her blade in her hand tighter Kara changed tactics and instead of going after. Eiko's legs this time she went first for the hand that was holding Eiko's sword.

Kara brought her blade down towards Eiko's sword hand.

Kara then tried a return strike towards Eiko's left knee.

Keeping up her assault, Kara willed her Dark Powers to enhance her even more. She managed to wrest control back this time, despite how her mind didn't resist the pull very well, but she knew she might not be so lucky next time.

Trying to disarm her opponent, Kara aimed her first strike at Eiko's sword hand.

Eiko managed to avoid the attempted disarm however...

While her focus was on not losing her weapon, Eiko didn't notice the second strike Kara did towards her leg until she felt the blow connect. Was the disarm no more than a mere misdirection? Even though the strike connected, there was no visible bloodshed or wound on Eiko's knee, yet there was a definite feeling, much like with the blows against Kara, that it depleted whatever damage soaking Eiko could take.

The attack didn't make Eiko lose her balance this time. Eiko attempted to disengage from close combat.

Although she managed to disengage, it wasn't without the cost of leaving herself open to attack from Kara. When she was around 10ft away from Kara, Eiko channelled divine power into her blade.

Eiko's blade was now bathed in divine white fire, increasing its potency. The crackling flames on the blade looked like they could potentially ignite the target upon striking them for additional power.

Kara had managed to remain in control over her darker half through some sort. Of the force of will she must have gotten lucky or something. Then she had tried to disarm Eiko by making her lose her weapon but Eiko had avoided it. Yet she was struck in the knee which made Kara smile a little at the thought of finally doing some damage to her.

Eiko then tried to move away from Kara but found herself open to an attack.

Kara lunged forward and tried to attack Eiko's legs again wishing. To knock her off balance so she would fall down on the ground and maybe be at Kara's mercy.

Eiko then followed up by channeling her blade with holy fire. Kara saw this and wasn't about to let Eiko take a chance at striking her. Once more she aimed her second attack at Eiko's sword hand.

Seeing an opening to strike, Kara lunged towards Eiko as she attempted to disengage from combat, aiming again at her leg to try and knock her prone.

Eiko managed to keep her balance once more and engulfed her blade in holy fire. Seeing the divine augment to Eiko's weapon, Kara tried to disarm her again.

Eiko swiftly riposte the strike and used the momentum from Kara's attack to strike her unaware.

Kara had struck Eiko once again but it wasn't enough to knock her. To the ground she was still able to keep her balance again. Even with trying to disarm Eiko she was able to turn it around and using the added momentum. Struck Kara who while she could have tried to dodge it or parry it let the blade hit her.

"I need to turn this to my advantage?" Kara thought.

Kara took a couple moments to think of something that might help her out. Maybe by using the wind to her advantage something might blow into Eiko's eye. Like dust or dirt if there was any on the floor.

With a cast of her left hand Kara called on the wind. Violent gusts of wind started to blow across the inside of the Monstery this would also blow up Eiko's and Kara's skirts. Which maybe in another life she might have enjoyed seeing Eiko's underwear.

Kara then called on her dark side.

Feeling the power flow into her body Kara took her blade and again aimed at Eiko's legs.

Kara allowed the riposte to hit her and then began to think about how she could gain the upper hand. There was a small amount of debris and splintered wood leftover from when Eiko used her earlier abilities. Kara attempted to use this to potentially blind Eiko by blowing the debris into her face.

Eiko noticed that Kara had began to summon strong gusts of wind and attempted to Counterspell the cast.

Eiko managed to interrupt Kara's spell with a blast of arcane energy, assault Kara's mind and disrupting her concentration rendering her spell ineffective.

From the successful interrupt, Eiko used this momentary lull in actions to strike at Kara once more.

Kara called upon her Dark Power once more and attempted to strike at Eiko's leg.

The repeated targeted assault allowed Eiko to swiftly backstep to avoid the strike. Eiko then lunged in to try the same tactic against Kara, aiming a wide horizontal slash across both of Kara's legs.

Shortly after her attack, the holy fire sheathing Eiko's blade dissipated, leaving it as just a normal weapon one more. Using the momentum generated from the lunge and strike, Eiko attempted to slide past Kara towards the other end of the Monastery to put distance between the two once more.

Eiko managed to blur past Kara and forward roll enough to put 10ft between the pair once more.

Kara felt Eiko strike her with an attack and just let it happen. She let the pain fuel her with power as Eiko tried another attack again her.

Kara had moved out of the way of the second attack seeing as Eiko. Put ten feet of distance between the pair. "Get back here!" Kara snapped. Seeing as how aiming at Eiko's legs wasn't working and she wasn't going to try towards her sword hand again. Kara used her weapon at another part of Eiko she aimed for her breasts.

Kara had moved the 10ft and slashed her blade in a wide arc across Eiko's chest.

"I'll find some way to put you down for good even if I have to imp..."

Kara was cut off as she fell under the control of her darkside again.

Kara had allowed the first attack to connect, but avoided the second strike aimed against her. She then attempted to close the distance once more by lunging towards Eiko for a wide slash across her chest.

Eiko avoided the attack by jumping back, putting a little more distance between them once more. However, there wasn't that much space left for her to retreat to on this side of the battlefield. Allowing her anger to take over once more, Kara fell victim to her powers and was rendered incapacitated while she recovered. This gave Eiko the breathing room she needed to retreat towards the right hand side of the monastery close to the supporting pillars.

Eiko then channelled her magic to create something for defence rather than offence.

However, her attempts were unsuccessful as whatever power she tried to use fizzled out before coalescing into a physical form.

Kara recovered once more only to see Eiko trying a magic spell of her own. Only for it to fizzle out while she moved towards the right-hand side of the monastery. Seeing the way Eiko was moving Kara gave chase she took a strong interest in the supporting pillars. For a while already a plan was forming in her mind.

In the meantime, Kara tried to attack Eiko again.

Kara then began to try and make Eiko further retreat towards the supporting pillars. But first she needed a little of that dark power again.

Kara felt the power flow through her again filling her with joy. At this time she once more tried to attack Eiko looking to stab her sword into Eiko's thigh.

Kara pursued and tried to attack Eiko once more.

Eiko just wasn't quick enough to avoid the attack, causing it to connect with her.

Despite the close proximity between the two now, Eiko made no effort to disengage herself from combat. She also didn't strike back against Kara this time. Something seemed off...

Capitalising on the lack of aggression from Eiko, Kara tried to attack her once more.

Deflecting the blow to the side with fencer's finesse, Eiko rendered the assault against her fruitless. A smile appeared on her face as she crouched down and lay her free hand palm-downwards onto the floor. A tiny ball of prismatic arcane energy quickly began to expand and engulf Eiko, aggressively knocking Kara backwards. Eiko then disappeared from where she was and returned to the front of the Monastery in the same place she was in at the start of their engagement.

Eiko wasn't able to dodge Kara's first attack quick enough. While with the second attack she didn't seem to disengage from combat. Something seemed off about this but Kara wasn't about to let this chance go when she tried to attack. Eiko just deflected the blow to the side rendering her attack fruitless.

Followed by creating a tiny ball of arcane energy that touched the floor. It then began to expand knocking Kara backward.

"Coward!" Kara yelled.

Seeing as Eiko was once more at the front of the Monastery. Kara didn't try and make a move towards her. Instead, she tried to use the ring against Eiko to gain some information.

Kara was blast backwards by the sudden impact of Eiko's barrier forming, however, she managed to regain some of her balance and stopped herself from being slammed into the neighbouring wall and rolling just before she hit the floor to prevent injuring herself from the impact.

Kara, agitated by the fact Eiko's barrier was back up, taunted her by calling her a coward.

"Tactician is the word you're looking for." Eiko countered. "Anyway, I'm not the one who ran away from a part of me just because I couldn't control it. **You're** the coward here."

Not wishing to run in unprepared once more, Kara decided to try and see if she could gleam some information by using her Ring. There was an evident feeling of the effect being repelled until the resistance disappeared, allowing Kara to gather just a small amount of information before being forced out.

"A handicap should help you. You should be thankful I'm merciful enough to allow you to do that." Eiko taunted Kara as the ring displayed what information it could gather.

|Eiko (Awoken)

 **ELITE LEVEL!**

HP: 358/400

Known Boons: Prismatic Barrier

Prismatic Barrier: The caster is protected from all forms of external damage sources while this effect is active. **CAUTION** \- The chaotic arcane energies which are used to form the barrier will render most close range combat highly dangerous. Suggestion: A combination of elements may destabilise the barrier and cause it to collapse, although they would need to carry some potency with their impact. |

It began to shrink down into more of an oval around Eiko, barely a fraction of the size it was before yet still evidently as potent as it initially was. The reduction in size allowed it to be more mobile, as was proven when Eiko started to advance towards Kara at a steady pace. Where was once around 40ft between the pair was reduced to a little over 25ft. Eiko could have easily closed the distance, yet she apparently chose to keep some space between herself and Kara.

Kara regained her balance yet she from the barrier attack. Yet she still felt hurt by all that had recently happened. Though when the ring had been used on Eiko who didn't put up any fight to try and resist it. Kara was able to gain some information on Eiko. What she found out didn't sit to well with her.

"Shut your mouth!" Kara yelled once more.

Kara not liking the way Eiko had spoken to her tried to rush towards her but. Found that she didn't have the energy to move and simply fell to her knees.

Kara not wanting to end things like this called on her dark half for power. She tried everything she could to get as much dark power into her body as possible.

Yet while she remained in complete control she was still unable to move.

"What have you done to me!" Kara shouted.

Kara went to strike Eiko once more, however her body did not obey her commands. The amount of hits she'd sustained over the course of the combat must have reached a high enough point to drain her of her strength. Were it not for some divine force preventing her from bleeding, she'd have likely been on the verge of death.

"Is this really all the strength you can muster?!" Eiko retaliated. "You have no hope in saving Mother if this is enough to put you down. You truly are weak if all of your strength comes from greater beings. Can't you even stand on your own feet without someone pulling your strings?! Get back up and fight me properly!"

Instead of finishing Kara off, Eiko pointed the tip of her swords towards Kara. A warm golden light began to trail from the weapon and into Kara's body, renewing her strength.

"Perhaps you need even more of a handicap for this to be considered an even fight?" Eiko taunted just as she finished restoring Kara to full strength. Returning her sword to its ready position by her side, Eiko created a pulse of prismatic energy which engulfed the area. Suddenly, Kara's Ring began to activate a function it hadn't used in a while.

"Wait...WHAT?! Who've you upset this time?!" Kiki's voice resonated from the Ring directly to Kara's mind. "How the hell did you get on the bad side of something _**that**_ strong?!

"That opponent is way above the level of anything you've faced before. Be careful and don't just go dashing in recklessly. Hold out for a bit until I've managed to get a feel for the kinds of things it's capable of. I can't get visuals for some reason, so it'll take a little while."

Eiko taunted Kara once more.

"I'll show you true strength, I'll make you eat those words!" Kara countered.

She tried to get up again but wasn't able to not until for a strange reason. Eiko pointed her weapon at her and a warm golden light flowed into her body. Kara felt a renewing of her strength and quickly got back up onto her feet again.

"You call this even all you've done is hide behind the damned barrier of yours. While running away from me like a coward."

It was right then that Kara heard Kiki's voice speaking through the ring. Asking what was going on and who she upset this time.

"Only Haley's child from the future, I asked for this battle as a means to better control me darker half." Kara told Kiki.

Kiki then cautioned for Kara to becare while she took a while to get a feel. Of what kinds of things Eiko could do.

"She's able to use Holly's type of magic and has some sort of barrier around her. That renders my attacks troublesome of I move in close to her to attack. I've learned that the barrier might be able to fall if I can combind two elements together with some needed force behind it. But I've never tried really combining elements I did it once but it ended badly for Holly."

Not knowing if Eiko would come charging at her or remaining where she was. Kara went with trying to set a trap for Eiko if she came straight at Kara.

Kara knelt down and placed her hand on the space in front of her. Creating a seal of crystal that if stepped on by Eiko would trigger and strike her with shards of crystal.

Kara disagreed with Eiko's definition of an even fight.

"If you actually paid attention to my Mother and Aunts instead of viewing them as nothing but sex objects, then you'd know why I'm being cautious!" Eiko countered.

With Kiki's support reactivated, Kara tried to explain what she'd seen so far in the fight.

"Woah! You broke up a little at the start there, but I managed to get the rest of the intel you'd gathered. So, they're using the same kind of powers as the quiet midget? Best way to counter those distance ones is to get in close. Although, what you said about this Barrier makes that a little more problematic in practice.

"Are you the only two there? If so, then go ahead and try to merge those powers. It'll be a 50/50 as to whether it helps or hinders. Best shot until I can finish my scanning."

Kara attempted to set a trap for Eiko, though doing it right in front of her where she can see exactly where it was placed somewhat defeated the point of the trap in the first place.

Keeping the space between the two, Eiko tried to blast off another three volleys of Arcane Missiles.

"Look at yourself, if you truly have had all this strength under you control. You could have saved those who you once called comrades." Kara said.

She didn't know if Eiko always had this power or not. But wouldn't it have been able to turn the tide of that battle at the tower even if it was a very slim chance?

Kiki spoke up once again.

"So, far yes they are it's possible they have the powers of Haley as well. But I haven't seen anything yet that says she does or not. It's only us two here right now, I don't really know if I can pull that off?"

If she had more practice it might have made combining two powers together easier. But Kara didn't know how it was going to work on a fly like this. Eiko then tried to blast off another three volleys of Arcane Missiles.

Kara let the first two volley's strike her by laughing it off of how week they were. However on the third volley she moved 30ft to the left.

Kara followed it up by trying to follow Kiki's advice and combine two spells together. But first Kara summoned a shard of crystal to her free hand. Followed by pointing her sword at Eiko and trying to summon forth a little bit of wind magic.

So, far so good Kara was able to cast her spell of trying to cast a spell of a windstorm of a crystal shard at Eiko. But now came the hard part seeing whether of not both spells would stay bound together.

Much to Kara's luck the spell held together and a lone shard of a windstorm of crystal. Fired off towards where Eiko was standing.

Kara explained that her opponent may possess more than just one twins' powers.

"Just be **very** careful. I've not finished scanning them yet, but I can already feel the immense power they possess. I think it'll be safe to assume that they may have more than just the midgets' powers at their disposal. Don't do anything stupid, foolish, suicidal or hasty. They might be able to easily drop you in seconds if they really pushed themselves."

Laughing off the volleys fired at her, Kara attempted to fuse both her Wind powers and Crystal command together to try and break the barrier. She managed to make them stay fused and let her combined spell fire off, adding in a rather foolish taunt towards how Eiko couldn't protect her comrades, despite supposedly possessing this power.

"SHUT UP!" Eiko screamed at Kara, all her previous strict teacher's personality shattered. "You don't know anything! You died your coward's death long before any of it even happened. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I SACRIFICED!"

Faster than even the lightning she called down earlier, Eiko seemingly teleported straight through the windstorm, dispersing and shattering it to nothingness and appeared directly in front of Kara. However, the only way Kara even knew she was there was when she felt the combination of elements used to form the prismatic barrier begin to barrage her with their properties.

Crushing Earth, Scorching Fire, Suffocating Winds, Drowning Waters, Blazing Light and Consuming Darkness.

Followed by a thrust directly through her chest aimed at her heart.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?! You're one colossal idiot to antagonise an opponent that strong! Think before you open that big mouth of yours next time!"

Once again Kara was beat down and pretty much died. Yet she wasn't really dead just felt like she was with all that Eiko had just done to her. So, she fell to the ground once again out of energy and didn't move or say anything.

Through the combination of six elements and a aimed strike hitting her all at once, Kara was left defeated once more.

"Get your ass back up right now! I'm not finished with you yet!" Eiko commanded Kara as the full heal covered her once more.

"Oh, you're back up again. Get out of close range as soon as you can, even if that means taking a hit from their weapon. A single strike is much weaker than what happened before. Oh, and don't even think about trying to taunt them again. You've made them mad enough as it is."

Kara's ring scan updated with more information on Eiko's status.

|| Boons: Enraged: This unit deals and receives double damage from all sources. Duration: Unknown.|

"When you're a good distance away from them, I'll update you with what I managed to find out. Just focus on leaving melee range as quickly and as often as you can."

Once again Kara was treated and healed a little good it did her. Eiko was still angry about Kara's taunt about her comrades. Honestly, she felt like taunting Eiko again but actually listened to Kiki.

"I'm not taking a hit from her!" Kara said.

She'd buy her time and wait when the opportunity arose Kara would pay Eiko back for this humiliation ten-fold.

Kara moved 60ft away from Eiko.

"So, what did you learn?"

When she could move again, Kara attempted to retreat back 60ft away from Eiko to place distance between herself and the barrier.

Seeing an opening to attack, Eiko lashed out again with her rapier. Now that Kara was a safe distance away from Eiko on the other side of the monastery's horizontal spread, she requested for whatever information Kiki managed to gather.

"You're going to need to physically hit that barrier as you severely lack the mental strength to take it down through other means. You're fighting a focused Caster variant at the moment, so an elemental duel is out of the question. Can you try to enhance your weapon with Dark energy first? You'll need the property to go for the next step."

There was likely more to come of Kiki's guidance, but Eiko had already closed the distance down to a mere 20ft between herself and Kara.

Light energy encompassed Eiko's blade once more as she thrust towards Kara, creating a dazzling 5ft wide beam of light from the tip of her rapier which easily covered the 20ft distance between the two. The intensity and brilliance of the light suggested that it became much stronger than normal during its cast.

As she retreated away she got struck by Eiko's attack. It was just another wound added that Kara would gladly plant on Eiko when given the chance. Once she was safely away from Eiko Kiki spoke more.

"You want me to fight her up close, I hate that idea as much as running away. But I guess I have little choice if it wasn't for that damned barrier things would be different."

Eiko was now 20ft away from Kara and cast a spell on her sword. Kara wasn't going to take another hit.

Kara dropped to the ground as the wide beam of light flew over her head. Rolling to the right she got back to her feet and let the darkness within her flood her being.

With her dark power under control Kara then followed up by. Trying to enhance her weapon with dark energy.

With the spell cast Kara's sword flooded with dark energy.

"What else do I need to do after that?" Kara asked Kiki.

Kara misunderstood Kiki's directions and questioned if she should be fighting Eiko up close.

"No! Don't even try to get anywhere near them until that Barrier is down. Just follow my instructions one step at a time and we'll see if we can drop that Barrier."

Dodging the beam of light that was sent her way, Kara placed distance between herself and Eiko once more and began to follow Kiki's instructions.

"Okay, this is gonna be a little hard to explain, but I'll try. What you need to do is something I've seen the loud midget do once before. She managed to enhance her weapon and then use her Illusion power to create a duplicate of it directly in front of her opponent before she attacked. She was a good distance away from them at the time."

Not pursuing Kara just yet, Eiko reignited the Holy Flame around her blade, refreshing the duration of a previous enhancement she had used.

"Seems you've got some breathing room. Anyway, back to what I was saying, what I want you to try and do is something similar to what she did. I'd like you to try and time a blast of wind to displace the Darkness covering you blade and turn it into some sort of sword beam attack. The timing has to be **precise** otherwise you'll risk dispersing the energy too much and lose the enhancement. However, as your variation of this isn't as much of a think and drop as her one was, you'll need to be **around 10ft** away from your opponent to ensure it is effective. You could be 15ft away at a push, but that'd reduce the potency of the strike."

Kiki told Kara once again not to go anywhere near Eiko until the Barrier was down. With some distance placed between them. Kiki explained more on how to bring down the Barrier by telling her about how Kara would need. To create a similar attack that Haley had used by using a blast of wind to displace the Darkness and turning it into a sword beam attack.

"She just put some fire around her weapon again, if only I had the means. To cancel out that sort of attack of hers."

Eiko placed Holy Fire around her blade again yet didn't chase after Kara. Who was left with some breathing room. Kara was left to choose how close or far away from Eiko she needed to be at for the attack to work. Being 10ft away risked a better chance at being struck while at 15ft it would reduce the potency of the strike.

"I'll get a little closer wish me luck."

Kara moved to 10ft away from Eiko calling forth some wind. She formed a small orb in her left hand and pointed her enchanted blade at Eiko.

Kara managed to cast her spell by sending a blast of wind at the Darkness covering her blade. She had done what was needed sending a beam of dark energy at Eiko to try and drop the barrier.

While preparing for her enhanced sword beam attack, Kara noticed Eiko reigniting the flames over her blade and wished that she had a means of removing the perk.

"Um... it's **fire** , and you control **wind**. I'll let you do the thinking there. It's not even half as complicated as dropping the barrier. How do you put out a candle? Apply the same logic here. However, you'd need to be pretty confident in your survival chance if you'd rather focus on their sword than where it's aimed."

Placing her hopes in the preparations she'd made, Kara moved up so there was 10ft between her and Eiko and unleashed the plan Kiki had suggested. The timing wasn't perfect, but the effect it had was hopefully potent enough to drop the barrier. Willing her weapon to cleave the accursed barrier, Kara looked upon the shield surrounding Eiko as the strike impacted...

At first, nothing seemed to happen, apparently rendering the entire action pointless until...

The barrier began to ripple violently as an explosion of chaotic energies shattered it to pieces. The unbalancing created from introducing existing elements destabilised the energy holding the wild elements in check.

"DODGE, NOW!"

The 10ft radius around Eiko was soon populated by a prismatic blast akin to a Holy Nova. The supporting beams holding up this side of the monastery were damaged and evidently made more brittle, but they had not been destroyed. A few more powerful knocks to them may cause them to crumbled.

Being in the eye of the tempestuous eruption of unconstrained elements, Eiko was stunned from the explosion and was helplessly trying to regain her mobility.

"That wasn't exactly what I was expecting... A-anyway! If you can still move, now will be the perfect chance to strike and really vent your anger. Their shield's broken so they're vulnerable to attack."

"You use wind to blow out the candle, though I'd rather not be struck by it again."

Kara was able to cast her spell upon Eiko. Which while not perfect was able to work. While she struck the barrier nothing happened at first. But then the barrier started to ripple violently as an explosion of energy accured. Kiki suddenly yelled at Kara to dodge the blast if she could.

Kara was able to dodge the prismatic blast just enough to not be stunned like. Eiko happened to be this couldn't have been a better chance. With the barrier now shattered and Eiko stunned she was at Kara's mercy.

"I-I can move I didn't expect something like that either. But I'll agree with you there I can't waste this chance."

Kara moved closer to Eiko and stabbed at her with her sword.

Acting upon the chance to deal as much damage as possible to Eiko while she was down, Kara struck out against the incapacitated opponent.

"Hit them as much as you can while they're down. They're likely to only get stronger each time they recover. If their combat style does match up to the twins, then they're likely going to have some form of offence which hits harder the more wounded they are, although, I'm not certain when it might come in."

"I'll do that, I'll attack as much as I can right now then retreat once she can move again." Kara stopped speaking for a moment looking at the damaged support beams near them. "What about trapping her under some rubble. Can you see the support beams at all what if I were to knock them down on her?"

Kara then went forward and tried to strike Eiko again twice followed by Kara attacking Eiko another two times.

Capitalising on the opportunity, Kara unleashed her fury onto the downed Eiko. During her rage driven onslaught, she suggested if she should shatter the support beams of the Monastery and bring them down onto Eiko.

"I've got no visuals on where you are, remember? Even so, smashing support beams is never a good idea. You could bring the entire place down on the _**both**_ of you, and that would hurt way more than anything you opponent could dish out."

Kara continued to strike at Eiko until she began moving again. As soon as she could move, a massive blast of white flames surrounded her, knocking Kara back to the entrance of the Monastery as Eiko disappeared back to the front in her initial position.

"Aunt Lilly showed me the meaning of Bravery and instilled upon me the soul of a Protector. It was through her support that I could lead others, despite all odds, and show everyone that there are some things worth fighting for, even if everything looks bleak." Eiko intoned. "Despite the crushing defeats you faced at my hands, you still kept fighting on. Aunt Lilly may have influenced more than just I with her unfaltering resolve."

Eiko's clothing changed in appearance to look like it was now made from Living White Flame rather than the silvers, golds and blues it was before and her hair also changed to look like Living Flame. Her weapon had also morphed into a pure White Flame scythe. She looked every bit the 'Reaping Inferno' she had explained about when they first met.

Eiko sliced her scythe in an arc over the tiles in front of her. Moments later, a searing blast of white flames surrounded her in a circle, reforming her shattered barrier once more. The burning flames around her began to close a fraction of the wounds Kara inflicted.

Kara was enjoying striking the helpless Eiko she couldn't help but laugh. With glee when she struck again and again. That was how things should have been Eiko helpless and at Kara's mercy.

"Oh sorry, you might be right there but I just want her to suffer more."

Eiko was able to then move again and a massive blast of white flames. Surrounded her, knocking Kara towards the Monastery entrance and Eiko again appeared. At the usual spot as before then spoke to Kara.

"I fight because that's all I've ever known to do, I never had anyone to protect at all until now. I don't know if I'm being brave or foolish. I fight to change the future from a bleak one to a happy one for your Mother. Who I don't even know if I will even survive this to see the outcome of."

Kara didn't know what to really say about the others.

"I'm not good enough to be their sister let alone someone they could ever like. I don't know how I should be around them or even act. I just don't know what to do I don't know if they will ever expect me for who I am?" Kara confessed.

Eiko soon went through a change of her own. Her clothing changed and she soon looked like the 'Reaping Inferno' that had been talked about when they had first met. Her weapon had changed as well and searing flames started to appear and close the wounds. Kara had dealt with her during some of the battle.

"She's changed her form, I believe she now has access to Lilly's powers. There are some flames around her that appear to be healing her to some effect."Kara informed Kiki.

Seeing as how Eiko had changed Kara went through her own change as well. An explosion of darkness engulfed Kara and her own clothes changed into that of her awakening status. Kara also used this chance to use the ring on Eiko again to see what had changed with her.

"Try not to let anger cloud your judgement, otherwise you'll end up losing. Lashing out at random will just reduce your chances of winning. No matter how much you may hate your opponent, the slightest lapse in concentration caused by anger could be used against you."

Upon Eiko changing her form, Kara kicked off her own Awakening mode.

After reactivating her Barrier, Eiko began to morph the surroundings into someplace else. Intense heat was the first thing Kara felt when the battlefield began to become visible.

What was once a Monastery had now become a fragment of an inferno covered battlefield. The spacious area had been sliced down to 60ft wide and 60ft long and cordoned off with blazing walls of flames. The terrain was now a mixture between solid clay soil and scorched grasslands. Visibility had also been reduced due to the smoke-thick atmosphere and dim blood red lighting from a large pulsating red orb in the distance behind and imposing tower. Kara recognised this place as the warzone between Eiko's Ruined city and the tower which the Reaping Inferno resided in.

Unsure of what this variation of Eiko could do, Kara attempted to examine her through the use of her Ring once more. The only information which seemed to have changed from before was the fact she was no longer under the 'Enraged' Status and the description of her Barrier had changed.

"I've got some good news and bad news about that new Barrier they have. The good news is that it doesn't protect them from all forms of damage, unlike the last few did. However, the bad news is that only close range attacks can strike through it and, if you get too close, you'll likely be barbecued to a crisp. I'll need a little while to find ways around it. Whatever you do, **don't** do anything stupid until we know what they are capable of."

Eiko summoned two small orbs of white flame which began to float just a little above her shoulders.

Kiki once more reminded Kara not to be reckless with her anger. As that would lead to somewhere bad that would make her chances of losing increase. That would be hard to do as she always seemed to give into her anger at times like this. Usually when that happened everything would fall apart.

"That's the hard part."

Soon enough the battlefield began to change and Kara felt an instense heat. Before they appeared in the ruined city. She could see the tower from before in the distance and 60ft high flames surrounding there little fighting space. Visibility was also limited as smoke filled the area and red-lightning flashed across the sky.

"It seems we have moved from the Monastery we were once in to that of a ruined city. There are a lot of flames around and I see a tower in the distance. My sight in limited a little due to the smoke currently in the air." Kara tried to explain to Kiki.

Not sure of what this form of Eiko could do Kara's use of the ring against her. Only was able to tell her she was no longer under 'Enraged' status and that her Barrier had changed. Kiki had some good and bad news to report.

"What if I were to try to use some form of wind magic against the barrier. Or let alone the area around where both her and I are. Do you think that would be able to make it so that I don't get barbecued to a grisp like you've said if I get to close?"

Eiko summoned two flames which hovered about her shoulders. Kara in the meantime tried to call upon the wind to come to her aide. Much like how she had used it against Haley it might work to her advantage again this time.

A gentle breeze started to blow across the ruined city. It would take quite a while until the wind became stronger.

Kara explained that the battlefield had changed with Eiko's new form.

"So, you mean this burned out wasteland I'm seeing is actually the field you're fighting on? I just got visuals back a couple of seconds ago, but parts of it are so smoggy that it's obscuring my view. I can't see your opponent, but I've a rough idea as to where they are from the thick concentration of smoke surrounding them. You've got around 30ft between you, give or take a few feet. If you move closer, you'll likely begin to feel the effects of their flame shield."

Kara responded to the news Kiki gave about the limited information she had at present.

"Unless it's a really strong wind, and I mean _**really**_ strong, the flames will eat it up before it can even begin to chip away at them. That's furnace level heat there, a simple breeze will be nothing to it. Better to douse the whole thing in a lake of water."

Trying to increase the wind in the area, Kara called upon similar powers to the ones she used while sparring with Haley. It was incredibly difficult making a wind in a place as stagnant and hot as the battlefield and it would likely require concentration to keep it going, lest the heat burn it out.

Eiko remained where she was and sent her spheres of flame forwards.

The first orb of fire just flew to where it was command and attempted to fashion a concentrated beam of flame, but something went wrong and nothing happened. The second orb, however, managed to create its flame beam and focus it on Kara. The location the beam touched felt like a naked flame had just been pushed firmly against Kara's body.

"Hold on a sec, those flame balls are giving out readings of Intelligence! They're not just mindless drones at their creator's command, they possess their own minds! If you try and move, they'll just follow you with their beams, which will really hurt if they're focused on you for long. They look pretty flimsy, so try and take them out before they can amp up their heat. They've got no physical form, so physical attacks are out of the question on them."

"Yes, this burned outfield of a ruin is where we currently are fighting on. So, then it'd be best to try long range attacks until the flame shield were to drop?" Who brought up a really good idea to try out but sadly Kara couldn't cast water magic. "What if I searched for a source of water to use against the shield. Surely there has to be some sort of water around here I think a search would be the best advice to take."

As Kara tried to increase the wind in the area, she found it to be incredibly difficult. Due to how hot and stagnant the battlefield was. She also used this time to look around the battlefield around her for any sources of water near-by.

Kara was able to keep the wind blow as it slowly increases into a little stronger breeze. Eiko followed up by remaining where she was and sent the flame spheres after Kara. One of the flames had something happen to it which the second sent a flame beam at Kara.

Kara dodged by jumping 10ft backward until she was 40ft from Eiko. Then pointed her sword at the two spheres of flame in the sky.

Kara sent two stronger gusts of wind to try and blow out the flame spheres.

"The heat of the shield makes it very hard to even get a ranged attack close without it burning out or being redirected due to thermal currents. It's not impossible, it's just more likely that you'll fail than succeed with trying to hit them from ranged. Even if ranged attacks did hit, their damage would be reduced so much that they'd barely leave a dent."

Kara suggested that she'd search for a source of water in the middle of an inferno battlefield.

"Yeah, good luck with that. You'd have better luck finding an oasis in a desert than water in that place."

As expected, Kara's search for water ran dry as there wasn't even the slightest puddle anywhere in this scorching arena. Kara managed to keep the wind going and it began to pick up, although due to the atmosphere is was a rather warm wind, which didn't feel pleasant to stand in for too long.

Kara managed to avoid the scorching ray which the Flame Sphere was shooting off and tried to bring the Spheres down with wind, yet all it did was warp around them due to the heat they were emitting. In retaliation, the two spheres attempted to channel off their beams on Kara's new position.

The one which failed to fire before managed to create a beam, yet the other one failed to, leaving just a single beam for Kara to avoid once more.

Eiko had cast something, but Kara had no idea what as it left no visible signs of any kind.

"From what you've told me it seems that fighting at both close and long range. Are really out of the question unless I fight some sort of way to get that shield to drop." Kara wasn't really liking the way things were turning out right now.

Kara wasn't sure on what the best sort of action to take at the moment. She was still waiting for Kiki to finish her reading on Eiko. Whose small flame minions tried to again attack Kara well one of them anyway.

Kara once more dodged the ray of fire that was shot at her. Kara then tried to attack both Eiko and the small flames with a spell.

Kara created three small crystals and shot two of them at the flames and the other one at Eiko.

Lastly Kara tried to keep the increase in the wind blowing as she transformed. Back into her usual self after her awakening had lost it's power.

Try as she might the wind that was currently blowing across the area died.

"Both options are entirely possible to do, but not without complications. As I said before, this Barrier is unlike the others in the fashion that it does not prevent damage to your opponent."

Kara dodged the scorching ray that the Flame Sphere aimed at her but...

...ended up dodging straight into a 10ft diameter Pillar of Flame that Eiko had readied prior to Kara's dodge.

"Be careful! That looked like it hurt a lot. They're reading your moves and adapting to what you're doing. This won't be easy."

Barely pulling through after the searing wall of fire, Kara fired off three crystal shards, one aimed at each of the Flame Spheres and the final at Eiko. The shards impacted the spheres and caused them to lose altitude for a moment yet they managed to keep aloft, albeit looking very weakened. The final shard, however, barely even left any visible sign of impacting against Eiko. It just struck her and then fell to the floor, rendered powerless against the reduction of velocity created from the flames surrounding Eiko.

"I've finished scanning them! There is a way you can drop their shield with wind but..."

Eiko moved forward to within 15ft of Kara and slashed with her scythe in an arc.

However, due to Kara being partially on the floor after being weakened by the Pillar of Flame, Eiko's scythe went straight over Kara's head.

"...you're going to need to focus as much wind as you can into a single place and then blast it towards the barrier to disperse it. If you don't condense enough wind to put **all** of the flames around them out at once, then..."

The flame spheres began to float towards Kara once more as both of them tried to fire off a Scorching ray again.

This time, neither of them managed to create the ray, likely because they were both severely weakened.

"...the flames will just reignite the embers left from the ones you put out. Those Flame Spheres could also reignite the barrier if they're left alive. They can summon as many of those as they want, but only two can be active at a time. The Flames around your opponent are also behind them healing up damage earlier. Although, this healing only works on **the most recent damage you deal** , and it never fully heals up all the wounds. You could whittle them down this way if you think you can outlast the damage from their barrier."

"I hate that damned barrier it makes everything so much more troublesome."

Kara dodged a ray of flame only to then step into a full pillar of flame. That shot up from the ground a second later. It felt like she was being burned alive and then stepped out of the pillar of flame. She looked worse for ware and after casting her spell. The flame sphere took some hits and looked very weakened while Eiko hardly felt anything.

"What if I take away her sight surely if she's controling them. It should make things harder for them to find me if they can't see me?"

Eiko moved forward and tried to attack Kara but missed. Kiki explained a way for the barrier to be brought down along with the flame spheres.

"I don't think I can last that long, that last attack I did. Had little to no effect on her I need something far stronger if I'm going to win this. So, bringing down the barrier is the only sure fire way for this to work."

Kara started to gather as much wind as she could for her spell.

With a large amount of wind gathered Kara focused it into her hands. Then blasted it towards Eiko and the Flame Spheres. Knowing she was going to need her dark powers for what was to come Kara called on them.

Kara fell under their control.

"This fight is meant to be a test, isn't it? Surely by overcoming these obstacles you're proving your worth in some manner."

Kara suggested removing Eiko's view to prevent the Flame Spheres from attacking.

"Um..did you even listen when I said that they **possess their own intelligence**? If you obscure your opponent's view, it won't do much to stop them from figuring out where you are by themselves. Your best option is to take them out the old fashioned way, or just ignore them and focus on the real threat."

Following Kiki's advice, Kara tried to condense winds to bring down the barrier surrounding Eiko. However, she put little to no focus on gathering up wind and just tried to blast it down in one go. The small blast of wind Kara made bought down a few of the flames around Eiko, but they were soon reignited by the rest of her barrier.

"Pitiful." Eiko taunted.

"Did you not understand a word I said earlier? You need to focus as much wind as you can! You can't just half-ass this one, you need to put **some time** into forming the winds, even if that means forgoing attacking them for a short while."

Kara tried to call upon her Dark powers once more, but fell victim to them. This time, instead of being stunned like she was before, Kara could still act. It seemed that, with the changeover of battle style, the rules of the combat had changed slightly.

"You're too weak to face me, just accept that. Even with the handicap I allowed, you still fail to deliver with completing these trials. I grow tired of playing with you. If you can't defeat me when I'm not even using my full strength, then I would be better served finding another to take your place." Eiko taunted. "I may have broken you twice before, but, this time, I shall break not only your physical form, but your spirit as well."

The barrier surrounding Eiko began to disperse and flow back into her. The spheres of flames she summoned flew back to her sides and joined the embers of her barrier to enter their host once more. The flames forming Eiko's clothes began to morph into a hooded robe made of white flames. Her scythe also transformed from being a standard one made of flames into a much more ornate one crafted from silver and obsidian, both materials forming equal halves of the whole weapon.

"You will fail to amuse in your current weakened state, abomination of Darkness. I have one final mercy for you."

Eiko fully healed Kara once more, however, something seemed off.

"Although, what can give life can also take it."

Kara felt a tug at her very soul. It felt like something was trying to pull it out of her body and into the nothingness of the void. At the rate this pull was happening, it was likely not long before she would lose once more.

"This can't be... If you can still hear me, you'd best beat them as fast as you can! Don't even think about going defensive, if you don't finish this soon, then..."

"...your time will reach its end." Eiko finished. "Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are, Death awaits you."

"Fight them! Fight them until you can't move anymore! I think you'll get more time if you force them to change once more."

"Doesn't feel like a test at times."

Kiki followed up by reminding Kara again about the Flame Spheres.

"Consider them ignored!"

While Kara had indeed cast her spell it had only. Blown out a small couple of flames while Eiko taunted Kara.

"What do you think I've been doing, I've only attacked her once since this fight began."

Kara would need to focus more on casting the spell again. If given the chance but with how Eiko was taunting her and with Kara falling under the control. Of her dark powers all she wanted to do was lash out at Eiko. But this time something seemed different Kara was still able to move.

"Yet I remain standing before you, I might not be as strong as you. But I will pass these blasted trails and defeat you!" Kara roared with anger.

Eiko healed her again and changed into another set of clothes and weapon changes. Kara felt something tug at her soul and could only laugh at this.

"You think something like this will be able to stop me!"

She was scared over the thought of dying but she'd damned well try and take Eiko. With her before the end finally came for her.

"Tell the other's I'm sorry for being a horrible sister."

Kara then ran forward towards Eiko and tried to cast a spell in order. To make things troublesome for Eiko.

Four of the crystal blades formed around Kara's body.

As the hands of Death began to pull at her, Kara feigned bravery in the face of the end and claimed that something like that won't be able to stop her.

"I don't think it will, **I know** it will." Eiko countered. "You've proven that, even with outside assistance telling you what to do, you still remain oblivious regarding how to overcome the obstacles before you."

Despite her brave front, Kara's inner emotions had other plans in mind when it came to her limited time left.

"Um...that's nice and all, but don't just throw everything away until you've tried! If you focus, I know that you'd be able to leave this victorious."

Throwing caution aside, Kara summoned a blade barrier and began to charge towards Eiko. Stripped of her Crystalline armaments, Kara couldn't understand the chiming of the crystals around her, but something made her think that they will not be enslaved for long under someone who does not have the blessings of their Empress.

"Nice idea! Although, their weapon may prove troublesome with getting close. They can attack from a short range away, but they can't use it up close. They'll keep trying to put distance between themselves and you, so keep the pressure on."

Due to Kara's sudden lunge, Eiko hadn't foreseen the rapid decline in range between them and was caught in the tail end of the Blade Barrier before backstepping out of range.

Once she was just out of range of the barrier, Eiko was engulfed in flames before disappearing from where she was.

"Behind you!"

The next thing Kara knew was that the blade of a scythe was rapidly closing in on her.

The scythe first impacted two of the four blades around Kara, shattering them instantly.

"Wait, I'm sensing a large increase in heat around your opponent. They might be trying something!"

The flames around the outside of the battlefield began to spread towards Eiko before being absorbed into the blade of her scythe, covering it with a inferno-like glow.

"They're focusing on a huge attack! Strike them as quickly as you can before they finish preparing it. From the intensity of the flames around them, I think this attack will cover **the entire battlefield!"**

 **"** You won't be able to kill me you've had numerous chances to do so but you haven't why?" Kara countered. "Is it because somewhere buried in the damned heart of yours a part of you cares about me?"

While Kara showed a brave front on the outside. On the inside was another story she didn't want to die in fact she was scared by the thoughts of it.

"I don't want to die here, I want to live."

Kara had cast the blade barrier around her and while she charged at EIko. Something felt off about the crystals. She heard the chiming sound that they make but couldn't quite understand them. She needed her items she left behind to fully understand. But the blade barrier struck Eiko who then back-stepped out of range.

"Get back here!"

Flames then engulfed Eiko and she vanished only to reappear behind Kara. Who attacked with her scythe Kara quickly turned around at Kiki's command. The scythe slammed into two of the blades and shattered them. Before striking Kara who wasn't even fazing by the strike instead she lunged forward again at Eiko this time bringing her sword down at their chest.

Kara followed with another attack.

"Then I just need to finish this before she has a chance to pull off her next attack."

"Even now your arrogance refuses to relent." Eiko retaliated. "Why would I care for a beast born of evil?"

Seeing as how Eiko was now focused on creating something large enough to cover the whole battlefield, Kara took this opportunity to deal as much damage as she could before the attack was completed.

Ignoring the attack made against her, Kara lunged and struck Eiko, who made no effort to dodge the attack. Her full focus likely needed to remain on whatever she was charging.

After the strike made against her, Eiko teleported over to the opposite end of the battlefield to continue her focus.

"Just a little more to go before she'll start weakening! Wait... look out!"

Kiki's warning came a little late as one of the blades in Kara's Blade Barrier split off from its orbit and stabbed Kara in the back before returning to where it was summoned from.

"Aren't you supposed to be in control of them? Why did your own barrier attack you?!"

Not wanting to give up her pursuit, Kara charged at Eiko once more and attempted to whittle down the last remnants before she was weakened somewhat.

The repeated assault against her caused Eiko to lose her concentration on the power she was charging, preventing her from pouring enough power into it to complete it.

"You've gotta be kidding me?! You were so close to weakening her!"

Before the final blade on her barrier disappeared, it also turned against Kara and thrust into her back before being dismissed.

A burst of flames erupted around Eiko, forcing Kara backwards as the battlefield was engulfed in a windstorm of white flames.

"To show such stubbornness despite all odds. Perhaps it hasn't faded from you yet." Eiko's voice could be heard somewhere in the blinding white void. "I guess I am not much different. After all, the legacy you left me was the same. What I learned from you made me go searching for the Forbidden Power that made all of this possible. I refused to accept the ending that came and tried, over and over again, to bring about a conclusion I could accept."

"Be careful! I'm sensing a change in their power again. As soon as this fog fades, I think you're in for a different fight."

"Because there is some part of you that cares." Kara responded back.

Kara made sure to attack Eiko as fast as possible. Hoping to deal as much damage as she could in a short time span. She struck Eiko the first time who made no attempt to dodge her attack seeing as how she was still busy focusing on trying to cast her spell. Only to teleport away from her and Kara followed after her.

During her rush her blade barrier attacked her.

Kara wasn't sure as to why they were attacking her but. Didn't focus on those thoughts for long as she neared Eiko and hit her again.

"I don't know why they did that."

Eiko lost her focus on her spell and wasn't able to cast it. While Kiki commented on her the last blade again stabbed Kara before vanishing.

A burst of flames surrounded Eiko and Kara was blown backwards.

"What could I have ever taught you?" Kara asked.

While Kara was inside of the fog she thought about maybe casting a spell but decided against it.

Kara considered trying to cast something while she was in the fog but thought against it. After all, she'd have no idea where to aim to hit anything. Instead, she decided to ask what she could have taught Eiko.

"The lesson never came from you, as you'd already turned before then. However, the time you spent with Mother was not forgotten by her, and she passed on the lessons she learned with you over to me." Eiko answered.

A tornado strength wind blew out across the fog covered battlefield, revealing a place Kara may not want to be in. She now found herself standing in the blood-caked fountain plaza of the Park from the previous Timeline she was in. There was no corpses left over, but the emptiness of the 30ft diameter courtyard still bore the scars of the conflict that had happened there.

"Please tell me I'm just seeing things... Why's the fountain plaza wrecked and covered in blood?!"

Standing a mere 10ft away from Kara, with her back to the broken fountain, was Eiko, dressed in an outfit to match her change in powers.

Eiko now had on a black gothic-styled long sleeve dress, complete with a tiered knee-length skirt. Her footwear had changed to calf-high black and white boots with small silver crosses as buckles. Her once-white hair had now changed to a midnight black, with a slight feathered appearance. On the back of the dress were a set of small decorative raven's wings. Worn over her left eye was a half-masquerade mask styled in a raven's wing motif, stretching outwards to the left side of head and creating a winged appearance in her shadow.

Her weapon was no longer the mid-ranged scythe that she wielded before, but a blade Kara was all too familiar with. It looked aged and worn in comparison to the one Kara knew, but there was no doubt from the executioner's axe blade that she was wielding Damnation, her Mother's twinned blade. Despite looking like it had seen better days, the weapon was well looked after and maintained, keeping a sharp, keen edge despite years of retirement from the fateful day that Kara had witnessed.

The first thing Eiko did once Kara had noticed her was take to the skies around 20ft up from the ground. The small decorative raven's wings on the back of her dress had expanded outwards and looked more like black angel's wings that what they were before.

"Oh, you shouldn't need my help with working out this one. You know your own weaknesses better than I do. Just be careful, though, as your powers aren't the only ones they know. Remember to watch that timer and your health. Just give me a call if you need any specific advice. I'll monitor their battle style for a bit."

"I turned to what dying that so, called cowards death or giving in and turning. Into a bloodthirsty monster who fully gave into the darkness?" Kara asked.

The wind blew the fog away to reveal the new area. It turned out to be the fountain from before this time. Yet there was blood everywhere that Kara saw and she started to tremble and shake a little. As the feels of seeing all this blood started to bring back painful memories of losing her mom. She was just about to say 'mommy' when Kiki broke the silence.

"I-I don't want t-to talk about it."

Eiko stood 10ft away dressed in new clothes yet again. This set bore similarities to various things Kara knew that was related to her own family. She even saw that Eiko was using Haley's sword though it had seen better days. Kara while still feeling scared with all the blood around tried to remain calm.

"How dare you bring me here!' Kara screamed.

While Kiki spoke and offered Kara some advice she didn't really hear her. Instead, Kara went berserk and while Eiko took to the sky Kara quickly gave chase. Closing the 20ft between them in seconds and brought her blade down at Eiko.

Kara wanted to know how she 'turned'.

"That you will have to find out yourself." Eiko answered.

Realising the battlefield she was in, Kara tried to remain in control of her emotions, but they got the better of her and she went berserk. Lunging towards Eiko, Kara attempted to strike her while airborne.

Effortlessly, Eiko avoided the strike aimed at her, the wind direction changing slightly to aid in her avoidance, raising Eiko up above Kara slightly.

"HEY! Don't just go charging in there like that!"

Eiko flew directly upwards, placing her 10ft above Kara, and 5ft away from her. Poising her sword like a spear, Eiko began a rapid descent with her weapon aimed at Kara, the wind propelling her forward.

"Come back to your senses, you're at a severe disadvantage if you're not thinking straight! Fighting them in the air is only going to make them stronger! They can control the wind to their advantage, and your detriment. You're better off fighting them on the ground."

Kara was unable to strike Eiko while she was in the air. Kiki tried to get Kara to return back to her senses. Kara shook her head trying to regain a calm status.

Kara's senses returned to normal as Eiko began a rapid descent towards her. With her sword being used like a spear.

Kara landed the 20ft back on the ground.

"She shouldn't have complete mastery over the wind. How can I make it so that she's forced to fight me on the ground?"

Kara looked back at Eiko and tried to think of some sort of way to knock her to the ground. Kara tried to use the ring on Eiko again.

Kara managed to regain her mental fortitude this time and narrowly avoided Eiko's divebomb towards her. Returning to the ground, Kara asked if there was any means she could force a ground-based fight over an aerial assault.

"Can you make Gravity Fields? If you can form them, then drop one on top of them and it will drag them back down, allowing you to fight them on the ground. I think you need to first form a wind trap around them and then use your darkness magic to contract the wind and force it to a single place, kind of like how a vacuum works."

Kara attempted to use the Ring on Eiko one more to glean more information, Aside from what she already knew, Eiko now had another perk to her.

||Wind Supremacy - This unit has masterful control of the wind and all forms of aerial combat, doubling their chance to avoid attacks while flying, and adding a damage boost to any physical attacks made while airborne.||

Flying back up to 20ft from the ground, Eiko pointed the tip of her sword towards Kara.

Four blades of wind were shot out of the tip of Eiko's sword and began to home in on Kara, following her every move.

Kiki explained on what to do to bring Eiko down to her.

"Never really tried something like that before, but I can give it a try."

The ring only gave some info about the next perk Eiko had. Which just so happened to be masterful control over the wind. "Who tought you Wind Magic?" Kara asked to Eiko while she dodged the blades of wind aimed at her.

"Have you been able to learn anything else about their battle style. Other than how they can control wind magic?"

Kara got ready to try and cast her spell to try and bring Eiko to the ground.

Once again she remained in control over herself.

Kara slowly started to try her best to form a wind trap around Eiko.

Kara wanted to know how Eiko had the ability to control wind.

"Save your pointless questions until we finish this." Eiko answered.

Kara attempted to dodge the wind blades that were fired at her, however, the blades appeared to be **homing** in nature, allowing them to redirect their flight path to whatever position Kara tried to move to.

"I don't think you can dodge those wind blades. They don't hit that hard, though, so taking a couple of them over the course of this fight won't have much of an impact."

Kara created the first phase of the Gravity Field to pull Eiko down and asked if Kiki had managed to gain any more information on Eiko's current combat style.

"They seem pretty strong at both close and mid range. They've got access to various piercing attacks and incredible mobility while flying. However, at close range, all they can do is strike with their weapon. All of their other abilities require them to be either airborne or at a distance away."

The winds around Eiko began to still, preventing her from moving from her current spot without losing altitude. Unable to do a dive-bomb attack, Eiko attempted to form a spear of wind to thrown down at Kara.

"It's not a pointless question!" Kara countered.

While she had dodged the wind blades they just followed her along and struck her.

"I'd rather be the one dishing out the damage not being on the receiving end."

Kara created the first phase of the Gravity Field. While Kiki explained just what else Eiko was able to do.

"So, all I need to do it take away their mobility in the air and they should be at a severe disadvantage. But there's one other thing are you able to help me out in any other ways other than giving advice are you able to cast any spells?"

With the winds around Eiko growing still she formed a spear of wind and threw it at Kara. Who took the attack not moving from where she was.

Kara got ready to cast the last part of her spell.

Kara tapped into her dark magic to create some wind at Eiko so she'd be lowered to the ground near Kara.

Kara insisted that her question wasn't pointless in the slightest, however, her Support had different ideas in mind.

"Um...I kinda actually have to agree with them there. You're in the middle of a fight, yet you ask where they learned their abilities from? Surely questions like that can wait until a more opportune time when _**they're not trying to beat you to the ground."**_

As Kara continued to create the Gravity Field, she asked if Kiki could provide other forms of support.

"I've not tried anything like it before, so I'm not even sure if I can do things through this link other than feed you information on your opponents. However, if you're looking for healing, then you've got the wrong person. The only healing I can do takes a long time to set up and doesn't heal in one go. You'd be better off asking one of your sisters to do that."

Tapping into her Dark Powers once more, Kara finished setting up the Gravity Field. On the ground beneath where Eiko was flying, a gaping hole of inky black darkness appeared and began sucking in all that was close to it, feeding the insatiable maw until Eiko began to plummet out of the sky to land firmly on the ground where the hole was.

Upon hitting the floor, Eiko appeared to be dazed from the sudden descent and was rendered virtually defenceless.

"Nice! You've grounded them for now. Although, you might want to act quickly, as I'm sure they won't stay that way for long."

"I wanted to know there's nothing wrong with that."

Kara created the Gravity Field and cast it on Eiko.

"I don't know if I can even contact them through this. As wouldn't they need some sort of similar device to be able to speak with me as well?"

Eiko landed firmly upon the ground and appeared to be in a daze. This gave Kara the perfect chance to get some revenge. She rushed over to where Eiko had fallen and brought her sword down at her. Followed by letting the rage build up inside of her by the blood around the area. Kara lost herself in the rage and attacked Eiko with her sword two more times. Kara followed through with two more sword attacks.

"Sure, nothing inherently wrong with wanting to know things about your opponent, but there's a time and a place for everything. and here and now aren't the right time or place."

It seemed that Kiki had hit the request right on the head with her assumption on healing aid.

"They would need a twinned device to the ring you have, otherwise they won't be able to contact you. Twinning items of this nature is a very simple task. The main time constraint comes from the crafting side of things. You'd need a skilled artisan, likely a Wellstone themselves, to create the item you want twinned to your Ring. Creating items of this nature is no small feat and requires a great deal of time, and the very essence of the artisan, and the person its being made for, to awaken it as an empowered item. That can take anywhere between a month, to nearly half a year depending on the skill of the Artisan and whether they've got any other creation requests coming in as well. However, if you manged to get the aid of a skilled Artisan who wasn't working on anything else, and they expedited their efforts, then it could take around a week of near non-stop work. If they were skilled enough to make an item of that calibre, then they likely have their own Homunculus as well who can work on it while they're doing other things."

Kiki's in-depth explanation of the ins and outs of Empowered item creation continued through Kara's rage-fuelled hacking away at the stunned Eiko. A relentless flurry of five attacks later, Eiko finally recovered from being dropped to the floor and immediately took to the skies once again, creating a huge gust of wind around them which knocked Kara back at least 10ft. Eiko summoned another Wind Spear but did not throw it as of yet. Instead, she appeared to be pouring the very winds around her into it, causing the spear to gradually increase in size and number of prongs on the bladed part of it.

"You're going to need to knock them down again, but be careful of their current actions. I think they're going to drastically increase the potency of that spear attack they did before. Um...I don't want to worry you or anything, but you've got less than half of the timer left to finish this before...you know..."

While Kiki went on a long chat about the ins and outs of item creation. Kara was busy in a rage-fuelled moment hacking away at Eiko. Who through five attacks later had recovered and took to the skies once again. Kara was knocked back by the wind as Eiko went about creating another Wind Spear.

"Damn it, that's hand enough as it is just trying to stay alive or end this fight."

With little else she could do Kara tried once again to create a gravity field.

Kara began the first part of the spell.

With haste guiding her actions, Kara rushed to make the first half of the Gravity Field once more to try and bring Eiko down to the ground. Assuming everything went to plan, Kara likely only had a handful of attacks left to defeat this variant of Eiko's power before the Reaper claimed their due.

Determined to not lose again, Eiko continued her powering up of the spear she held in her hand, completely ignoring the growing winds around her as she did so.

"Don't lose heart just yet, you can still do this! Their actions are much slower than when they changed their combat style. Keep wearing them down!"

"Who's to say they won't change things again?"

Kara in her haste had created the first part of her spell. She needed everything to go right so that she could quickly end things. But was feeling the tug of losing control of herself but was determined to remain in control over herself.

With a small amount of luck on her side, Kara remained sane and tried to cast the last. Part of the spell to bring Eiko back to the ground.

Calling on the dark powers under her control she cast her spell.

"If they are copying the combat styles of those girls, then there's only one more person they could mimic. I have a bad feeling that they've left their true strength until they take on that style. Be very careful if they do change again, as I'm not sure what they might be capable of outside of her combat techniques. I can't read ahead on this one like I can others, so I'm just as much in the dark as you are until they change over."

Both Eiko and Kara completed their moves at roughly the same time. Just as the gaping vacuum maw appeared beneath Eiko, she threw down the spear which she'd charged up to nearly four times her size.

By some grace of a miracle, Eiko's aim was forced aside as she was pulled down to the ground, however, the burst radius of the spear's impact was still enough to catch Kara in its outer rings.

Shortly after throwing her spear, Eiko crashed into the ground once more and was stunned again from the impact.

"That was way too close! They barely missed you with that. If it had hit, that would've seriously hurt. You've only got a quarter of your time left. That's 18 seconds before...DON'T THINK, JUST DO!"

"Sadly I don't really have much time to take things easy. I'll just have to take your advice and pray I can figure out some way to handle whatever comes my way next."

Both girl's completed their moves at the same time. Eiko through her spear at Kara who cast her spell on Eiko. By some miracle, Eiko's aime was a little off from it's target but Kara was still within it's blast radius having taken the hit.

"Okay, okay I'll do just give me a moment."

Kara rushed over to where Eiko had fallen and attacked. Kara attacked Eiko again aiming for her legs. Lastly she tried at her chest.

"If you can force them to change, then your timer'll be reset, unless they wanna cheat and change the rules. You'll have a small amount of breathing room to think when you've got them down!"

When Eiko fell to the ground, Kara wasted no time in laying into her with everything she'd got, hacking, slicing and slashing away in a desperate attempt to reverse the countdown of her doomsday clock. Every other attack caused one digit to tick down...

Three turned to two...

Two turned to one...

One turned to...TWELVE?!

In the split second before Kara got her last attack in, she was forced backwards by an array of clock gears which appeared around Eiko, shielding her stunned form until Kara could see movement through them.

"Mother passed onto me her conviction. She reminded me that, no matter what happens or how weak or strong you are, if you believe in something strongly enough then, no matter what, you'll make it come true in the end. Perched on the precipice between madness and despair, she still held strong to her beliefs to the very end. I continue to live on by her will, and I will give my all to protect those she held dear." Kara heard Eiko say before the gears surrounding her shattered outwards to morph the battlefield into something completely different once more.

Kara now found herself precariously perched on a battlefield made entirely out of intertwining clock gears of varying shapes and sizes. The circumference of this field was around 30ft in radius, but due to the manner the gears were floating around, Kara couldn't accurately discern exactly where it stopped and where the sheer 30 storey drop beneath her began.

The atmosphere was very similar to the one which was present in her fight against Eiko using Lilly's powers. In fact, the red-hued sky and the absolutely mountainous tower that were in that battlefield were directly in her field of vision now. These clock gears were strewn out around 10ft away from the face of the tower, which now had a very large analogue clock face on it, complete with moving hands. Kara was certain she'd seen the hands rewind from pointing at the '1' on the clock face back to pointing at the '12' when her counter jumped up. A thunderous clang of a clock tower's bell echoed around her, ringing until it had rung twelve times.

Eiko was nowhere to be seen at first, leaving Kara some time to look over the battlefield.

"Look out! I'm sensing an incredible increase in power from where they were before. I think...I think this is the final fight you'll have to do until you clear this. Although, I'm not liking what I'm feeling. Be **very very** cautious of everything here, and keep a good eye on your timer. I think those gears they were encompassed in had healed them slightly, so they're only just on the cusp of being severely wounded."

"I'm not going to be changing the rules I just need to remain alive. While trying to head this as quick as possible, you've been a great help so I thank you for staying with me through all of this."

Kara had just managed to make it through but her last attack didn't hit as she was forced backwards by an array of clocks. Eiko then once more spoke as Kara looked around at where she had been taken to now. She found herself in a place with a bunch of moving clock parts and slowly moved around in a circle.

"Your mother passed you on some useful knowledge there."

After looking around Kiki spoke up.

"What is it that you're currently feeling, I don't even know if I can take another attack. From them with whatever is to come."

"That's what Supports are for. I might not be physically strong like a lot of the fighters, but my strength truly shines through when I'm backing someone up. I'll be with you to the very end of this, you can count on that. Now, let's get your mark of success for this trial!"

The renewed vigour Kara was experiencing had channelled through to Kiki as she gratefully accepted the commendations of her current partner. When the battlefield changed to that of the clock world Kara now found herself in, she requested what Kiki had been sensing.

"It's been there since I first connected to this fight, but now, it's stronger than ever, even more so than when they threw that timer on your head. I feel like...I feel that they've got control over the very fabric of time itself and are able to weave and slice it as they see fit. I'd only read about this power before in Uncle's Library, but I never thought it actually existed. Although, in reverse of what they admitted themselves, what can take life can also give it. That power is sealing your wounds as we speak, and I'm sure that we can find more like that in this particular battlefield."

True enough, Kara's wounds were being undone as the light around where Eiko had been encased began to fade, revealing the girl in all her glory.

Eiko's hair had changed back to its original light brown colour but had increased in length until it was the same as the twins wore theirs. All shoulder guards and face masks she had on were no more and she simply stood in front of Kara in the same military uniform that she always wore, except the colours had changed and she no longer had a blazer.

Her blouse now had a colour scheme of golds, silvers and blacks. Pocket watch chains extended from the cog shaped buttons on her folded up sleeves all the way to the collar buttons keeping her blouse's collar from moving. These chains did not restrict movement in the slightest. The base colour of her blouse was now a vibrant gold, with silver holographic clock gears decorating the material, which appeared to animate with her ever movement giving her the appearance of time itself in motion. The base hems of her blouse also had a pocket watch chain extending all around her waist, adding a melodic chiming to her movements.

Her skirt was now a base silver colour, but with black roman numerals spread across the hem of it akin to the timepieces on clock faces, with '12' being on the very front, and the remaining numbers being spread at 30 degree angles in a clockwise fashion from Eiko's perspective. The pleats of her skirt are fashioned in a way to mimic a clock gear. Her left wrist had a golden wristwatch decorating it, and her right wrist was adorned with a silver clock gear shaped bracelet.

Her feet were covered by black slip on dress shoes with a clock face as the buckles and hourglasses on the front above her toes.

"Now, Aunt Kara, show to me that the legacy you passed over to me still lives on in you. Prove to me you will not back down and will fight to the bitter end to get what you want. Show me the endearing stubbornness you have and conquer this fear of losing to your Powers. If Mother, Aunt Lilly and I can do it, then so can you!" Eiko challenged Kara as she drew her blades.

Much like her mother, Eiko was now dual-wielding Damnation with a blade of her own making. Like the weapons of the twins, this blade takes on the form of a shortsword with a circular handguard around the hilt. This weapon appears to be entirely made out of what could only be likened to stained glass embedded in a metal frame of a sword. The weapon has an hourglass shaped charm hanging from the base of the hilt which looked like it was there for more than just decoration

The blade of the weapon carries the theme of a clock tower, complete with a clock face in the position of Damnation's Guillotine-like extension. The clock face has jagged edges, which serves to be the slicing part of the weapon, and functioning clock hands in the middle of it. The main body of the sword has a moving pendulum strewn up the clock tower on both sides of the blade.

Eiko made no move to fight Kara, instead, it appeared that she had given herself a permanent boon instead of taking at pot-shot at Kara. The ring reeled off what Eiko had given herself:

||Haste - The user's movements speed up to a blur, allowing them to move twice their normal radius and make two actions a turn. Cannot be removed, no duration.||

"While support is one of your strong points, I know for a fact that you have others. Your singing is another one of your strong points."

Having Kiki accepting everything Kara had said to her was a great help. It was much better then the usual fighting or arguing that happened between them in the old world. But Kara heard Kiki speak again her thoughts drifted to the others. She wondered how they were all doing right now, yet she couldn't help but think about if they were worried about her. Did they know where Kara was right now, were they worried that she had not arrived home yet?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kiki spoke.

"She can control time to a certain degree." Kara stopped speaking. She felt tired and deep in her mind she just wanted to go home. "I want to go see my sisters," Kara told Kiki.

She saw and felt that first her wounds had been healed while. Eiko's clothes and look had changed yet again.

"Can't you stick to just one outfit?" Kara asked.

Eiko spoke again.

"I'll prove it to you, I'll show you that whatever I passed onto you. Was worth taking note of I can control this power of mine, I'll beat you and then I can go home. I want to see my sisters I want to see my SISTERS!"

Kara called on her awakened form once more.

"H-hey! Don't bring that up now."

Kara's compliment for Kiki's singing likely made her incredibly embarrassed, as was made clear by her stammering. Kara confirmed that her opponent could control Time to a certain degree, though she was likely gravely underestimating what Eiko was capable of. Thinking back to the real world, Kara longed to see her sisters once more.

"There's a temporal disturbance all around you. I'm not even sure how I was allowed into this different branch of time and space. I think that, when you get back, it'll likely be minutes after you entered this space at most. Time seems to flow much slower around you than it does anywhere else. I keep getting the feeling like I've said all of what I'm saying before, and that I can just about feel the outcome of this fight."

When she noticed that Eiko had, yet again, changed outfits, Kara expressed mild disapproval.

"Not like you haven't changed between several outfits." Eiko countered.

Determined to win, Kara kicked in her Awakening mode once more. With every possible preparation she could make being done, Eiko charged forward towards Kara to strike once with each of her weapons.

After her assault, Eiko vaulted backwards 10ft and pointed the tip of her personal Clock Shaped blade towards Kara.

A thin red string-like item began to flow forth from Eiko's blade to coil around Kara like a constrictor would do its meal. It continued to loop and weave itself into an incredibly movement restricting fashion before before fading out, leaving its lingering touch all over Kara.

"Hold on, you've been slowed by those strings. I don't think you can dodge or move as quickly as you could before until their grip fades. Also, when the timer counted down, I noticed the hands on the clock in the background moving. I think, with some focus, **you could turn back the countdown** by forcing those hands backwards, though I don't think you can do it often."

Eiko rushed forwards and attacked Kara twice with both weapons. She wasn't about to let Eiko strike her and tried to dodge.

Kara stepped back to avoid the first blow but felt the other strike her.

Kara then had some sort of red-string like item cast around her. It looped and weaved around her body. Knowing she couldn't beat this form of Eiko in a straight on fight Kara tried to take to the skies much like Eiko had done in their last battle.

"I don't think I can fight her head on like before, she's able to attack twice in a row." Kara told Kiki.

Realising that a head on combat was ill advised against an opponent who can strike twice, Kara attempted to fly off, only to find that the strings Eiko had applied to her before prevented her for gaining enough speed to take off, leaving her grounded until their effect fades.

"This is bad. It seems they also stop any form of movement other than basic movement. You could try and shake them off with a counter spell, but can you use those? The only alternative is to just wait it out and defend until the effect passes, but that'll mean that the clock will count down..."

"Is this really all you have? I though you were desperate to see your sisters again." Eiko taunted. "A couple of red strings shouldn't hold you back this much."

"Um...you're fighting your sister?! I've finally got visuals on your opponent, and they look the very spitting image of the louder of the twins. However, their hair colour is completely off. I don't know what family squabble or trial this is, but you can't let them get to you! Try and cut the strings with wind!"

Eiko raised her clockwork sword towards Kara once more and created a prison of rotating gears around her. These gears jerked and stopped on random occasions, freezing time in place as they did so, causing the one they orbit to potentially freeze in time as they do.

Eiko then raised her clockwork blade towards the clock tower in the background, causing the hands to forcibly move down by 1, reducing Kara's timer as they did so.

"Time's ticking, Aunt. You'd better hurry up before your sands run out." Eiko chuckled.

"THAT IS SO UNFAIR! She just forced your timer down! Although, it seems she can't do that one too often."

Kara couldn't get off the ground like she had wanted to. The strings were still holding her in the place she didn't have time to try and defend against whatever. Eiko threw at her next she just needed to find some sort of way to move.

"I have spells to counter physical damage but don't know about countering spells."

Eiko taunted Kara who didn't respond back. She didn't think Eiko would be this much stronger than her. She was in way over her head and was starting to panic a little.

"She's not my sister but she's related to the loud one."

Kara tried to follow through with using the wind to cut the strings.

Her spell wasn't cast and she remained where she was. Kara tried, again and again, to move even trying to bring her sword arm up to cut the strings. But like before she was stuck where she was standing. With Eiko casting another spell on her and moving the doomsday clock forward.

"Can you read anything from her where I can turn the tables on her?"

"We're kinda outmatched here, then. But that makes it all the more better experience. The strings should fade soon, so at least there's something good to be had."

Kara attempted to break free from the binding strings around her, but couldn't get enough power to channel through her limited movement to break their hold. Kara informed Kiki that Eiko wasn't Haley, but had some kind of relation to her. Next she asked if there was any way to turn the tables of this fight.

"So, related to her? Like, a cousin or something? A-anyway, that's beside the point. We've gotta get you out of these binds. She's got a pretty solid defence and is way more experienced in combat that you are. In fact, she's nearly on par with some of the very high ranked Empowered Ones. Time control isn't easy to use, after all. She has a tendency to telegraph certain powerful moves, but until I see them I can't really give you an idea of when she'll use them. I think the one she used on the clock before can only be used around **once every 18** seconds so as long as you keep the timer up, it shouldn't cause too much trouble. She won't use that one with physical attacks against you. You can force the clock hands back to buy yourself some time, but doing so will prevent you for doing it again for a little while. Only do this if you're desperate for a few more ticks on that timer."

"It'll be boring if you drop on me too soon, so, here. A stay of execution." Eiko smirked at Kara before pointing her clockwork blade skyward. In a triangle around the combatants, at the farthest reaches of the battlefield, three green cogs appeared.

"Those cogs! They're covered in **healing essence!** Touching one will likely mend some of your wounds, though I don't think they'll stave off grave wounds. They seem as unstable as the rest of the place, so they'll only last 12 seconds at most before disappearing."

"Let's keep things interesting with a little battlefield renovation." Eiko continued as she sliced her blade through the air in front of her. The cogs which didn't have healing pedestals on them began to slowly break apart from the rest of the battlefield. It looked like it'll take a little while before they reached their destination, and would likely return shortly after spreading out.

"She's reducing the arena! You can still use those platforms but you'll have to fly to reach them. She can likely move to them as well through her own means. Hold still, this'll feel a little weird."

Kara suddenly felt something encompassing her body, pulling her out of the binds that had gripped her. It felt kind of like she'd been covered in some kind of slippery substance which caused the binds to lose their holds on her.

"You should be able to move around, now. I reversed the binds on you. It'll be a little while before I can do it again, so try not to get yourself caught in them again. Sadly, I can't do anything about that freezing timestop effect that she put on your before. You'll just have to wait that one out."

"Too outmatched if you ask me, it will be nice to be able to finally move again."

Kara was still stuck where she was as Kiki replied to her yet again.

"Something like that yes, she's sort of a cousin and sort of not. If only I could use what I've learned against her or find some sort of way to stun her. I think I'm limited on only being able to attack her up front. As if I cast a spell she could just use time to rewind it."

Three green cogs appeared around the battlefield.

"That should help a little bit, why not just face be like normal. Way use all these crazy time powers under your control?" Kara asked to Eiko.

Next, Eiko started to make the battlefield smaller while Kiki. Helped out by removing the binds that held Kara in place. She had returned to her normal form again thankful for being able to move again. Kara knew there was only one way for her too attack.

"Thanks, I know I shouldn't be doing this but I'm going to try and attack her head on."

Kara didn't like the fact that she was limited in what she could do. But maybe there might be some weakness in Eiko's defense Kara might be able to use to her advantage,

Kara closed the 10ft of distance between the pair and tried to attack Eiko with her sword.

Kara ran through her options for fighting and decided on a full frontal assault.

"I don't think you're going to be able to stun this one. She has absolutely no weaknesses, so all you can really do is whittle her down bit by bit. Don't go too overboard, though, I can sense she has three more things I don't know about, and one of them is incredibly powerful. She's also got some kind of contingency in place, but I can't pick out what it is."

Seeing the stay of execution offered by Eiko, Kara questioned why she didn't just attack her normally.

"Why should I rely on basic senseless hitting when I have so much more I can do?" Eiko replied. "Unlike you, I don't fear my powers. I **know** I can control them and use them to their full extent. It'll be boring if I just whacked you until you fell."

Released from her binds, Kara decided to charge straight in and strike at Eiko, who did nothing to avoid her attack and instead just smiled.

"Always quick to anger. Shame it's gotten you in more trouble than it has helped." Eiko countered.

"Um...I think you just fell into one of her traps. I'm sensing something really bad is coming. Maybe it would be best to **defend** for now until this feeling passes?"

As Kiki had pointed out, something had indeed changed around Eiko. The gears making up the battlefield began to intermittently grind to a halt before jerking back into movement.

"If you really want me to hit you about, like the masochist you are, then I guess I can oblige." Eiko suggested.

Kiki voiced what Kara had asked her about earlier.

"There has to be some sort of way I can turn the tables on her. I refuse to be beaten by her and will show her not to look down on me."

Kara had attacked Eiko who made no move to dodge.

"Yet with all that power under your command, I still stand before you. You won't beat me this battle is mine to win." Kara stated.

Kiki pointed out Kara had fallen right into one of Eiko's traps. While saying that it'd be best for Kara to defend until the feeling passes.

"I have something else in mind."

While defending most likely would have been the best move. To make at a time like this Kara did something else which hopefully might catch Eiko by surprise.

Kara jumped towards Eiko but instead of attacking Kara tried to wrap her arms. Around Eiko instead and hold her in place.

"If there was some weakness, I would've picked it out already, like I have done before. She has **no weaknesses.** You're just going to need to take this a little at a time."

Kara attempted to show confidence in her potential victory.

"You only stand here now because I've gone easy on you and you've had the help of someone with far more brainpower than you could ever possess." Eiko retorted. "You were uselessly flailing around before I allowed you this handicap."

Instead of listening to Kiki's warnings, Kara decided to pounce on Eiko and attempt to hold her down.

"Why the hell are you _**hugging**_ her?! While pacifism is admirable in some cases, now is certainly not the time to get all loving with her when **she's trying to beat you!"**

Eiko certainly wasn't expecting the sudden grapple and didn't have the chance to avoid it before Kara grabbed her. Eiko began to try and force her way out of the grapple.

Kara had actually managed to restrict Eiko's movements for now, but the effect she was trying to create continued to run on its own, waiting for the action to activate.

"Um...guess that kinda works? Although, what were you trying to accomplish by doing this? You've still got that timer above your head and it's only ticking down."

The green gears which were floating around the outskirts of the battlefield disappeared. The gears which were breaking apart from the main area had reached their destination and, on the furthest one away at around 25ft from Kara, a Black gear appeared on the single platform.

"Wait, that black one... I know you're busy hugging it out with your 'friend' over there, but that black gear carries the same kind of aura as the timer effect above your head, and the clock in the background. Picking it up will likely add to your timer and give you a little more time. You'd need to be quick, though, **as I don't think it'll hang around for long."**

/Black Gears - Interacting with one of these will add 1d4 ticks to the Reaper's Curse timer. They will only remain for the round they appear on and will disappear once that round passes.\\\

"You're down to half your timer. Perhaps you should try and get some ticks back soon? You can try and force the clock hands back, or pick up that Black Gear, to buy yourself a little more time before..."

"I refuse to believe that."

Eiko yapped again.

"You won't finish me off as I know you care about me."

Kiki started to question what Kara did next after having leaped onto Eiko.

"Because I thought some big attack was coming. Wouldn't it be a sight to see her getting hurt by her own attack?"

Eiko was unable to toss Kara off of her who. After seeing no attack coming grew annoyed that her surprise move had been wasted. A black gear then formed about 25ft away from where the two of them were.

"Wouldn't letting her go be a bad idea, she isn't able to make any sort of moves. I can even attack her while I'm holding onto her."

But Kiki did voice a good reason to let go.

"Damn."

Kara let go of Eiko and moved the 25ft to the black gear and reached for it she grabbed it with a free hand.

Kara followed up by trying to cast a spell on Eiko.

Kara was able to create a relatively lightweight phoenix composed purely of crystal to fulfill a variety of purpose which she sent to go attack Eiko.

"It would be a sight to see, that's for sure. Although, it's incredibly unlikely that she'll ever fall victim to her own attacks."

Agreeing that getting her timer refreshed was more important than hugging Eiko to prevent her from moving, Kara released her grapple and went over to grab the Black Gear that had spawned.

Shortly after picking up the gear, Kara sent off a phoenix to attack Eiko.

"Good, you've got a little more time now. I do have a pretty crazy idea which I don't even think will work, but..."

Before Kiki could mention the idea she'd come up with, Eiko's charged ability was able to activate. The entire battlefield, Kara included, turned monochrome as a blast of energy erupted around Eiko. Flames that were flickering were now frozen in time, unable to move even the smallest inch. This effect extended out to Kara as well, freezing her in place as she looked upon Eiko. The only one unaffected by this was Eiko herself.

Locked in time, Kara could only watch as Eiko cut a hole in space/time to appear directly in front of her. Unable to defend herself due to being trapped in a temporal stasis, Kara just had to endure the strikes Eiko did against her.

Following Eiko's onslaught, she jumped through the hole she'd made to appear back where she was before as time resumed.

"HEY! Can you hear me?! What just happened there? I couldn't get through to you at all for some reason. Anyway, this is my idea: Can you redirect attacks to another target, like a ninja's shadow substitution? What I was thinking was, this is going to sound crazy, you could try and redirect those binds she put on you before towards the Clock Face. With some luck, they might stick the hands for a little while and prevent your timer from dropping."

Kara was able to increase the time she had remaining by several more seconds. She also was able to score another hit upon Eiko but it still wasn't enough.

"This isn't working I need something stronger and I have nothing that. Will work unless I try the move I used to beat Haley with."

Kara was getting to the end of her rope with this battle again. She needed to find some sort of way to take Eiko out in a single attack. Just like that Eiko did another attack of her own which just so happened to stop time itself. Leaving Kara unable to move or even defend herself against the four attacks that came her way.

Kara was able to endure the attacks. Yet each hit only further humiliated her, time was started once again.

Kiki voiced her concern and offered an idea to try out. Kara did say anything at first but then finally spoke.

"I can hear you, she bloody hell stopped freaking time. I couldn't move or even defend myself against her I could only endure those attacks... I can try and do something like that but what if it takes time to set up. I don't think I can withstand another attack from her like the one she just did to me or even just a normal attack."

Kara looked down at her sword she thought about trying out her attack 'Malice'. But she didn't know if that'd be enough to defeat Eiko. Instead, Kara tried another spell to cast upon Eiko.

Kara jumps into the sky, wielding a javelin imbued with darkness. She then throws the javelin at Eiko, striking the target below and creating a small explosion upon contact. That is if Eiko didn't try and dodge the attack.

Instead of landing upon the ground Kara remained floating in the sky. Trying to take a page out of Eiko's own playbook.

"Just do whatever you think you need to do without putting yourself at unnecessary risks."

When Kara could move again after Eiko's decimation, she explained just what had happened to Kiki.

"I thought it would be bad and that's why I suggested you defend. It's a powerful attack so she can't do it very often, but when she does it next I'll know. It should go without saying, but you really should defend before the next one triggers."

Attempting to avoid another strike, Kara took to the sky to fire down a spear of darkness onto Eiko.

"She's weakening! Keep it going!"

"Despite how many times I've cut you down, and how your end approaches, you still fight without hesitation. I wonder what drives you? Are you that determined to prevent the end?" Eiko questioned as Kara remained aloft.

"You're safe for now, I think. Just don't try to stay in the air for too long. The thermal currents created by the flames will make flying pretty hazardous."

"So, you seek to play the coward's game, do you?" Eiko taunted. "I can beat you without even needing to strike you, just watch."

Eiko pointed her clockwork blade towards the Clock face once more and forced the hands forward, not once, but twice.

"Let's see what ends first: Your cowardice, or your life when the Reaper claims Its due."

"She's really forced your timer down now. Staying aloft won't help you when it comes to that countdown. You're back down to **half your time** and I don't see any Black Gears around. Your only option would be to force the clock hands back, but that'll be putting you in the line of fire..."

"I just have to hang in there for a little while longer."

Kiki once more mentioned for Kara to try and defend herself.

"I'll have to give it a try but it's still most likely going to knock me out. I just need to think of something before then."

Her spear attack had struck Eiko though while good still needed some work.

"I refuse to die by your hands, I want a future where we can all be happy and don't have. To suffer that's why I fight!"

Kara still in the air floated back down to the ground after Eiko made the clock hands move again.

"Are you afriad to strike me down yourself is that why you have to use that clock instead?" Kara questioned.

Kiki replied.

"I'll just have to try the shadow trick and see if it works, but I need her to attack me first."

Kara moved so that she was standing in front of the clock hands.

Kara fired off a small beam of darkness at Eiko.

Realising that remaining in the air would save her from physical harm, but not the relentless march of the Clock hands, Kara descended back down to the battlefield and decided to taunt Eiko, despite how much of a foolish move it might have been.

"On the contrary, I'm actually doing you a favour by not striking you myself. You'll actually last marginally longer that way. Just look at you now, even a stiff breeze may cause you to collapse." Eiko countered.

"I told you not to put yourself at unnecessary risk, yet you still go and taunt her? Do you want to be knocked down?"

Kara fired off a small beam of darkness towards Eiko.

Stepping a little to the side, Eiko easily dodged the beam of darkness.

"Nice light trick there. Shame it's not impressive."

Eiko pointed her clockwork sword towards Kara and fired off the binding threads once more.

In the same motion, she also created the Clockwork Prison around Kara as well.

"This is what you get for taunting her. You can only redirect one of the attacks, you can't avoid them both. Pick which one you want to avoid carefully."

"I need her to attack me, or else it won't work I didn't have any other choice in the matter."

Eiko dodged her attack while then casting the same two cheap tricks on Kara once more.

"I already know which one I want, it's the threads that I need to dodge."

Kara got ready to try and cast her ninja trick spell.

As the threads where shot off at Kara they did strike her body. Only for them to pass completely through Kara who had transformed her body into mist. Before reforming back into her regular self.

That left the threads to go on and hopefully strike the clock.

Kara allowed the Clockwork Prison to strike her, but turned her body into mist before the Binding Threads could even touch her. The threads continued along their path until they struck the Clock Face, preventing the hands from moving forward due to the red strings blocking their path.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked! Those hands won't move forward at all for a little while, even if she tried to push them with that power she used. Although, it still seems that they can move backwards! You might be able to force them back to add more time on without it ticking down!"

"You finally listened to her, I see." Eiko smirked. "No matter, that won't keep the clawing hands of Death back for long."

Three more Green Cogs appeared around the battlefield. Two of them were to Kara's left hand side, and the final one was to her right.

"Ah! You can heal now! Grab those cogs before they disappear, but watch out for her attacks!"

"What can give life, can also take it." Eiko repeated as she went over to one of the Cogs to Kara's left. With a single strike of her clockwork blade, the cog shattered to pieces, rendering its healing potential destroyed.

"She's breaking your chances of healing! Get to them before she does!"

With the threads having struck the clock instead it gave Kara a little bit. Of breathing room Kara was also able to see as three more Green Cogs. Appeared around the battlefield once again.

"What about attacking her, I'm never going to win this battle if I have to keep. Trying to prevent the clock hands from ticking down by stopping them. Or moving them backwards like you just mentioned?"

Not wasting any time Kara quickly move to the cog to her left.

Kara was able to grab the Green Cog and felt it's healing magic work on her.

Kara then tried to move to grab the other Green Cog,

Kara was able to move again and grabbed the last one.

Kara protested to the theory of adding more time to her counter.

"Do you honestly think you can beat her in what little time you've got left?! Sure, the hands have stopped ticking for now but, when they resume, you'll only have **four ticks on your timer.** That's just one tick above a quarter of time left!"

Kara decided to grab the remaining two gears before Eiko could break them, healing her wounds slightly.

"Scurry while you can, little mouse." Eiko stated. "Your life will soon slip away again, like fleeting sands in the wind."

This time, Eiko didn't even attempt to attack Kara, almost as if she was waiting for the hands to begin ticking again to finish her off.

"She's not doing anything. Why?! This looks sketchy on so many levels. She's probably certain that she'd win, regardless of if she dealt the finishing blow or not. This doesn't bode well, not one bit..."

The hands on the Clock face attempted to move once more, but were met with stiff resistance from the threads that bound them. However, the threads were being worn down, even if they managed to prevent the movement of the hands. They likely won't last much longer.

"I wouldn't risk getting knocked out at this point in time. She's always struck you before, knowing that you'd be able to be healed back up once you've fallen. Her complete lack of action is just really unsettling. I hope it's not what I think it is. I'll try looking into that counter some more."

"If I can just hit her with my strongest attack I believe I can defeat her!"

The only problem was whether or not Eiko dodged or let the attack strike. Eiko then made no move to strike back at Kara it was like she was waiting on something.

Kara not really know what was coming next choose to defend this turn.

Kara placed her arms around herself to defend against whatever sort of attack. Eiko might throw out next turn.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Pull out all the stops you can and just finish her off before things get worse."

Unsure of what Eiko was going to do, Kara defended against any oncoming attack and braced for impacts. Eiko didn't move from her current position, which was still a good 15ft away from Kara and slashed her sword.

A tear in space appeared in front of Eiko, allowing her blade to pass through and strike Kara even from that distance. This strike, however, was unlike any other attack Kara had experienced from Eiko. It hit with double the force of any other attack she'd done.

With her strike completed, the spatial rends in front of Eiko and Kara disappeared.

"Nice idea! I thought there was something suspicious about her actions."

/Kara - Reaper's Curse: Locked at 4 rounds. (Lock will break after next round.)\\\

/Kara - Clockwork Prison: Faded.\\\

/Eiko - Time Stop: Ready!\\\

/Eiko - Binding Threads: Ready!\\\

/Eiko - Clockwork Prison: Ready!\\\

"The binds on the Clock face will break soon. Keep a very close watch on your timer and don't neglect pushing the hands back. I've finished checking out that timer and it's worse than I thought. If that actually ticks down this time, then you won't be able to be healed! Whatever you do, do not let the clock tick out! Also, taking damage down to being knocked out will also prevent you from being healed. She's really serious this time. This is certainly the final test."

"Then I'll attack now I'll bet everything I can on this one attack."

Having been able to defend against Eiko's latest attack.

Kara got ready to launch her own attack against Eiko, while Kiki replied back.

"Then I need to win, before anything else happens. I can't take anymore damage or let the clock tick down. It's all or nothing as they say and it's time to show Eiko the full extent of my powers!"

Kara slowly runs her fingers over the length of her sword. While closing the 15ft towards Eiko she began to speak.

"There is darkness inside all of us, though mine is more dangerous than most. Still, we all have it—that part of our soul that is irreparably damaged by the very trials and tribulations of life. We are what we are because of it, or perhaps in spite of it. Some use it as a shield to hide behind, others as an excuse to do unconscionable things. But, truly, the darkness is simply a piece of the whole, neither good nor evil unless you make it so"

After she finishes speaking the blade of her sword turns black in color with ancient runes inscribed in purple the blade constantly emanating a purple poisonous aura from the blade. The very blade itself is said to emulate Kara's own malice towards those who have wronged her. Kara slowly begins to whisper softly to her sword speaking to it like a lover. She opens her mouth running her tonuge along the blade only to giggle with glee afterwords. Once more the sword glows having full accepted the curse Kara has now placed upon it.

The sword itself is now cursed as well, she spins the blade around and slashes not one, not twice but three times in rapid secession the areas she slashes with her sword get affected by a powerful paralysis quickly paralyzing the limb she happens to cut numbing it to pain so that they can't initially notice the injury she manages to inflict on her enemies. The strangest ability now is its ability to drink blood from the wounds it inflicts, tapping into the latent power within their blood seeking to drain those it strikes of their vital life energies.

Kara then slashes another three times in rapid secession towards Eiko's arms and legs. Followed by another three attacks.

"You've got this. I know that you won't lose here. Just be careful, though, she still has a Contingency I can't seem to discern."

Kara decided to use her strongest attack to cut down as much of Eiko's remaining strength as she could, placing all her hopes into it. As soon as Kara began to speak, a smile crossed Eiko's face.

"Good. Things are getting interesting at last."

Eiko made no effort to defend herself or dodge the attack, just allowing it to strike her for its full strength.

"What?! She's not trying to block or dodge it? Is she crazy?!"

Kara unleashed her full fury, cutting into Eiko without any remorse. Striking her again and again, willing for her to fall beneath the dance of death she was doing. Even after the full extent of Kara's malice, Eiko was still standing, though she appeared to be gravely wounded.

"You push back the clawing hands of death, and tug on what little remains of the red string of fate. Stubborn to the end, yet you still fled from Him before. What has changed in you which allows you to stare in the face of death and not falter?

"Why do you still fight? You have only a single life to live, why are you so adamant at throwing it away for a lost cause? Seven times I've tried, and seven times I've failed. What makes you think you'd do any better?"

"She's...still standing even after that?! Although, it looks like you've got her really weak now. You should be able to pull it off providing that she doesn't go all out on you again."

Eiko was now kneeling on the floor, using Damnation to hold herself up while staggering to a hunched over standing position. She did indeed look on the verge of defeat, yet there was still a glimmer in her eyes of egotism, almost as if she was expecting something Kara knew nothing about.

"Can you really finish me off?" Eiko chuckled as some form of prismatic magic obscured her being. When her form was visible once more...

Haley now stood in the place she was in?!

"Do you really want to hurt me, Big Sis? I thought you loved me." Haley? questioned Kara, sobbing a little as if she'd been the one Kara had just unleashed every ounce of her hatred on to. "Weren't we meant to *sniff* be together forever?"

"That's hitting way below the belt! Don't let her paltry tricks get to you! She's trying to play on your emotions with *kzzzzzzzz*"

Static had now overtaken Kiki's support channel, although it was certain that she wouldn't let that happen for long.

Kara placed all her hopes into her final attack against Eiko. With each slash that hit Eiko Kara laughed with glee as this was her true self. Someone who enjoyed hitting others and watching them suffer by her hand.

"Fall, fall, fall damn you to bloody hell fall!" Kara roared.

Eiko having not even tried to defend herself took each and everyone of Kara's strikes. Until after the last one Kara was breathing quite hard she'd used up most of her remaining power. With that last attack yet Eiko was still standing before her. Though she looked gravely wounded from all those hits.

"It still wasn't enough to finish her off I put everything I had into that attack."

Eiko then question why Kara kept on fighting again.

"Haley." Kara answered.

Kara was silent for a while before speaking again. "I fight because I want to give Haley a future where she can be happy. One where she doesn't have to suffer where she can enjoy the warmth and happiness of her sisters. It's not a lost cause I'll gladly give my own life if it means Haley own future can still be changed. Because I believe that I can!"

Seeing Eiko kneeling on the floor with Damnation being used to hold herself up. She looked on the verge of defeat yet there was still something she had up her sleeve that Kara didn't know about.

"I can and I will!"

Kara rose her own sword up to deliver the finishing blow to Eiko. When she then began to chuckle using some magic she vanished and Haley. Reappeared in her place standing right before Kara and she was crying a little. This caused Kara's sword arm to falter for a moment Kiki spoke but then was cut off from Kara.

Seeing Haley? standing there before her Kara was at a loss on what to do. "H.. Haley?" Kara questioned she didn't know what to do as Haley? asked her some questions.

While it hurt to see Haley? standing there before her Kara refused to believe, That it was the real Haley. "You're not real just some cheap trick to try and trick me." Kara tightened her grip on her sword and brought it down at Haley?

"I'm sorry."

A tear rolled down her cheek as Kara attacked Haley? one final time.

Refusing to believe that the person before her was Haley, Kara headed over to her weakened opponent and dealt the finishing blows. While it looked very close to the real deal, some things just seemed a little...off. Upon striking down the impostor, the illusion shattered to reveal that it was all just a trick played by Eiko whom, while downed, was still breathing. The static on Kiki's support channel cleared.

"Good, you didn't fall for her illusion. From the looks of things, you've managed to take her down, yet..."

The battlefield had not changed one bit, and Kara's counter still ticked down...

"Something's off. Oh no, the Contingency!"

"Do you think you've won? Do you believe you have bested a Keeper of Time? You are still too weak to resist the call of Darkness. You have lost to it several times and you even fully gave into it just to beat me. I am not finished with you yet!"

Eiko began to rise up off the floor, kneeling once more. A faint sandy tint began to cover her body as she was forced into some kind of stasis. All the wounds Kara had inflicted on her were being undone to the point of the start of this stage of the fight. It was as if time itself was reversing for her alone. Kara's wounds remained still present on her, however. The only good thing that might have come from it was the fact that Kara's timer was also reversed back to its maximum duration as a side effect of Eiko's renewal. When all of Eiko's wounds had closed, the stasis around her shattered and she stood once more as an adversary to Kara.

"How many more cheats does she have?! You spent all the time knocking her down to only have her heal it all back up when we thought we'd won!"

Even though her wounds may have healed, it came at the price of Eiko using up a large amount of her remaining reserves of power. The physical damage may have been undone, but the strain of prolonged combat was not.

"Her contingency's gone, so she likely won't have any more cheap tricks like that waiting in reserve. One thing is still bothering me, though, and that's the fact she still has potent ability left which she hasn't used at all throughout this whole fight. Be **very** careful, I think she might use it soon."

Having dealt the finishing blows only for it to be nothing more than an illusion. Created by Eiko Kara grew annoyed with the outcome having thought she'd won the battle.

"What's going on I thought this was over?"

Seeing as how the battlefield didn't return them back to the real world. Kara didn't quite understand just what was going on Eiko then spoke to her.

"I've already won, I've bested the Keeper of Time. There's nothing more for me to prove to you. The darkness is apart of me and I can control however I want. Yet you just refuse to stay down I'll just have to show you that I'm better than you."

Kara watched silently as Eiko rose from the floor all her wounds healed themselves. Leaving an unharmed Eiko standing right before Kara.

"What do I have to do kill her, cut her into a million pieces damn this is tiresome."

Kara knew that Eiko must have used up a lot of power with that little trick of hers. Kara didn't have much power left herself as her last attack had taken. A great deal of power just to perform this left Kara in a similar state as Eiko when it came to how much power remained.

"It's time I switched things around too my advantage let's see how she deals. With having to battle me in a realm of darkness. I'll just have to beat her before she can pull that ability out of her ass."

"World of Darkness!" Kara cried out.

A vast dark aura had formed around Kara's being and suddenly shot outwards. Turning everything for a moment pitch black. Before revealing both Kara and Eiko standing before each other again. Around the edges of the battlefield, small areas began to slowly become covered in darkness.

Attempting to obscure Eiko's vision, Kara called forth darkness to engulf the battlefield. Eiko didn't seem affected nor impressed by it.

"Did you forget you were fighting a Lycan?" Eiko questioned. "Darkness is the realm in which Wolves hunt. You'd only hinder yourself with that as the brains behind your empty head won't be able to see anything due to the darkness."

"Didn't really think that one through, did you? I can't see through darkness so I wouldn't be able to offer any aid during that. My whole visuals went black when you used it. She actually helped us by dispelling it. You would've been little more than easy pickings for her if she left it going."

The gears making up the battlefield began to intermittently stop and start, indicating that Eiko was about to stop time once more.

"She's going to stop time again but, this time, I don't think she'll just strike you normally. Even if you defended you might not survive the coming attack. The level of power for what's coming after the timestop is akin to the levels you used on her before, but much more refined. It's an **Avatar** level ability. Only someone of similar level could survive it. If you conceded, I'm sure she'll not use it. Either way, it looks like there's little you can do to prevent it."

If Eiko truly was going to use her Limit Ability, then Kara only really had three choices, and none of them sounded welcoming:

 **Trust in her Bonds:** In the previous timeline, Kara was going to receive an ability to avoid a single fatal attack when she reached the pinnacle of her Bond. The rules may be the same in this world, or they may not. Whatever the case, if she wished for it hard enough, maybe her pleas would get through and reach the one she held dear?

 **Pray for a Miracle:** There's nothing else she could do. Only a miracle could save her now. Her Bond is likely not even close to reaching the level of intimacy that would allow her to avoid even death itself.

 **Concede Defeat:** Forfeit the fight in Eiko's favour, losing everything she had gained to this point. A surefire way to avoid the worst, but at a great cost.

Alternatively, Kara could just carry on as normal and hope for the best.

"I don't even know what I'm fighting anymore just who is the real you? The girl I first met that day when you were being chased by HIM. Or this person who controls a vast amount of power that I never knew about until now? Kara asked.

Kara's spell was dispelled and Kiki spoke up.

"I thought I was still fighting this form of her the Lycan form. Didn't cross my mind so, I didn't think about it like that.

The gears around the battlefield stopped then started up again.

"I refuse to concede to her if I did then all of this would have been for nothing. I will win this battle and show her not to look down on me!"

Kara sheathed her sword placed her hands together and started to wish her hardest. Going with trusting in her bond with Haley that would allow her to survive this attack.

"Haley, if you can hear me I could really use some help right about now. I wish that you were here with me right now, I miss you and want to be with you. I know I haven't been the best older sister to you. But I want everything to change I want you to trust that I will always be there for you and I'll do whatever I can to make our time together as special as ever."

"I'm not even going to waste my breath explaining that to a brainless robot like you. If you won't shut up by yourself, then I'll just have to shut you up instead." Eiko countered before activating the Time Stop effect she used before.

In the seconds prior to time freezing around Kara, she placed her last hopes in the power of the Bond she'd forged with Haley. A faint comforting warmth came from the Bond Card she carried on her but even that stopped when time froze.

"Your arrogance and senseless desperation have bought you this far. Without the aid of others, you would have failed before we even begun this test. How strong are you alone? Can you withstand all of time closing in around you and erasing your tainted being from existence? Behold the Gears of Life and witness as they bring about your End Time!"

Eiko raises her sword vertically, with the flat end pointing towards Kara and the ticking pendulum swaying. The hourglass charm begins to glow as it turns of its own accord, spilling its sand downwards into the empty reservoir at its base. A large Clock Face appears beneath Kara and begins to tick down from Twelve at a slow pace.

When the sand at the base of the hourglass charm depletes, Eiko turns her sword, bladed end aimed at Kara and slashes downwards, rending a void in Time and Space itself, freezing the relentless countdown of the clock beneath her. Locked in her temporal prison, Kara can only watch as Eiko increases her own speed tenfold and beings to rapidly teleport around Kara, slashing wildly and summoning sharpened gears to pummel down towards her. All of these attacks stop in place upon reaching 5ft away from Kara, equally frozen in time as she is.

Countless times Eiko warps and rends holes in the fabric of time, erasing moments in Kara's existence with each strike, tearing away at her very presence on this Earth. Memories flood past Kara's eyes and are sliced to ribbons by Eiko and her dance of death.

After innumerable strikes, Eiko appears in front of Kara once more and raises her blade again in the same fashion she did to orchestrate this destruction of the time stream. The hourglass charm turns once more, rewinding its previous expulsion of the Sands of Life. When all the sands return to their original position, time flows around Kara once more, yet she still remains locked in place.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" A familiar, yet impossible to place voice screams, the only sound Kara has heard aside from Eiko's onslaught. A shadowy silhouette of a small girl appears in front of Kara, holding the very blade that Eiko had been using against her. Unlike its mirror, this blade looked unaffected by the passing of time. Poising the blade in a defensive position, a dome of black crystal begins to appear all around Kara and her shadowy companion, blocking off all view of what lay beyond it.

Encased in her protective barrier of Crystal, Kara still felt the innumerable attacks made against her strike against the shield, shaking the very foundations of the defence to its core until one impossibly powerful blow caused cracks to form on the upper part of the dome, yet it still held strong. The barrier remained in place for moments after the final strike and time soon resumed around Kara, freeing her from her temporal imprisonment. The crystal dome began to crumble, its creator visibly taxed from the immense power that was mitigated via the shield. When the last remnants of the barrier collapsed, the shadow girl faded from vision and in her place was the Bond Card that Kara had prayed to. Its warmth had faded, and its power spent for now.

/Kara gained the passive **Crystal Cocoon.** \\\

/Crystal Cocoon: Before a killing blow is dealt, Haley dives in front of Kara and channels all her power into making an impenetrable dome of Black Crystal over them, rendering the attack ineffective. The sheer amount of power needed to form this barrier weakens Haley to such an extent that she cannot continue fighting, pulling her out of the combat to recover. Can only be used **ONCE** per RP day.\\\

"You don't even have the decency to die when you're meant to." Eiko venomously spat. "You claim you'll save my mother, yet it was my mother who just saved you. I'm through with trying to work with defective tools. Unless you can substantially increase both your intellect and your aptitude, then I'd be better served finding someone else to fill your place. Even a Wellstone has more combat use than you."

The space around Kara began to revert back to the fountain plaza the two were in before their fight. Nothing had changed their except the fact that only minutes had passed since Kara arrived there. Eiko was back in her regular clothes, looking decidedly resentful towards Kara.

"Failed. Failed failed failed FAILED! YOU FAILED!" Eiko repeated, her anger rising with each word. "You couldn't even pass the simplest test without throwing in the towel! The only one deserving of praise was that girl you had spoon-feeding that empty head of yours with what you had to do! You didn't even think for yourself **ONCE!"**

Even though Eiko deemed the whole thing as a failure, Kara still felt a little stronger than she was before their fight.

"Give it a rest and just shut the hell up already" Kara snapped.

Eiko went through with questioning Kara before going through with her Limit. Kara kept on wishing her hardest for Haley to hear her somehow. Time stopped around Kara Eiko had begun to slice Kara apart with her blade. Erasing parts of her from time Kara watched as memories she held dear flashed past her. When the end was about to come Kara heard a familiar voice.

Kara saw the shadowy silhouette appeared before her. Somehow her wish had reached Haley who used her own sword to create a dome of black crystal. That formed around Kara protecting her from Eiko's attack. Kara wished that there was something she could do to help her protector out but didn't know what she could do. After a while, the shield faded and the shadow girl who looked to be taxed from the power. Used to cast this spell faded away in Kara's hand she held the bonded card.

"Thank you, Haley," Kara whispered.

It was a small step in the right direction something that made Kara feel happy. However was clearly upset by the whole outcome of the fight.

"When, where or how I die is for me to decide and I can't save Haley if I'm dead," Kara replied back. "Maybe I am weak by myself, but when I work with others that's where I get my power from. You're just a sore loser who just can't handle the fact that I beat you again." Kara later added.

She felt like walking up to Eiko and striking her across the face. They found themselves back near the fountain and Kara walked over to where she had placed the sword and shoulder-guards she placed them on her person again.

"I'm here again Mistress let's go home, I wanna see Haley and the others again."

Kara started to walk away from Eiko who kept ranting about how Kara had failed. "Throwing in the towel would have been me admitting my defeat. So, what if I didn't think for myself but thought of the others who's happiness goes before my own. I'm not like you who only cares about themselves."

Kara left Eiko alone by herself.

When Kara found herself back at the fountain plaza, the first thing she did was recover her crystal gear.

"I take it things didn't go too well for you with her? Who needs whatever paltry tricks she could offer? All you need is me. I can provide many more blessings and boons than she could ever hope to comprehend."

"You lost the first time you fell to me." Eiko countered. "I guess I overestimated your strength without that Cursed Object backing you. Fall victim to it for all I care, give in to its whispers of power. You clearly lack the cognitive capabilities to understand that power is not gained without a price."

"Pay no heed to her uneducated ramblings. She doesn't understand what true power is. To be Omnipotent is to have power that transcends whatever imagined costs she has in mind."

Before they could get into an even more heated argument, Kara left the fountain plaza and started to head home.

"You can say that fighting her was very tuff and challenging. While she did help me to better control my dark powers. Things just fell apart after that with her going on about how I always have other's thinking for me and not handling things by myself."

As Kara walked away Eiko said one last thing to her. Which caused Kara to stop and turn around to face her.

"That attitude of yours is one day going to get you killed. You're really pushing right now with just how much more I can take from you. I'm tired of you always belittling me and insulting me every chance you get. Do, you think your Mother would approve of your current actions towards me right now?" Kara questioned.

Instead, she vanished from not giving Eiko a chance to reply back.

"How are the other's doing?" Kara asked wishing to change the subject. She had reappeared a good distance away from the park. She stood next to a corner store and walked inside where out of the kindness of her heart she bought some snacks for everyone. Following it up by returning home where after walking into the house went in search of the others.

Wanting to get the last word in, Kara fired off a final insult towards Eiko before disappearing off. That would likely make matters much worse than they already were, but at least it allowed Kara to vent one last time before leaving. Outside of a nearby convenience store, Kara asked how the others were doing as she purchased some snacks for the group.

"They've already had their evening meal and are likely winding down for bed right now. Of course, as there's no school for them tomorrow, they'll likely stay up later than usual. If I'm not mistaken, I can sense my Mistress's presence in the bath back at home. The other two are likely with her as well."

With arms laden with snacks, Kara headed back home to rejoin the others. As soon as she entered the front doors, Kara could hear the muffled playing of the twins coming from the direction of the large bath. It seems that Erys's ability to pinpoint Haley's location was very accurate.

"Why don't you take the snacks upstairs and then join the others in the bath? I'm sure you could do with a relaxing soak after what you've been through."

On her way home Erys told Kara how the other's were doing.

"Didn't think I'd be gone for that long, but it's good to see that. They're all doing well it will be nice to see them again."

Kara entered the house and went to her room. Where she placed the snacks on the table followed by undressing and placing a towel around her body. "That will be nice I could use a nice relaxing soak." Kara agreed. On her way towards the bath, she asked Erys a question.

"Do, you think that some point in the future I could train under you a tiny bit. I'd like to if possible grow even stronger and also at some point. Gain the next part of this crystal gear of mine."

Kara arrived at the bath door and knocked upon it.

"It's me Kara I'm home now do you guys mind if I join you?" Kara asked.

A couple of moments later she entered into the bath.

Kara was a little surprised to hear that the others were already preparing for bed.

"Your shift at the Cafe didn't end until seven and after that you had to tidy up as well. You didn't get to the park until at least half seven in the evening. You really should keep better track of time. You're making it sound like you've been apart from them for way more than a couple of hours."

Taking Erys up on her suggestion, Kara took her purchased foodstuffs to her bedroom and proceeded to undress in preparation for a relaxing soak in the bath. On her way to the bath, Kara asked if Erys could help train her.

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do without a sturdy enough physical form. Most of my powers are channelled through the blades yourself and my Mistress carry. In order for me to bestow upon you another armament, you'll need to do more than just train. My strength is gained through my following, like any of the False Gods this world has, so I will need more followers before I can gift you the next armament. Through sacrifices in my name to conversions of the sheep following the False Gods, whichever manner you see fit you can employ to increase my followers."

Arriving at the bathroom's door, Kara knocked upon it and asked if she could come in. Evidently, there was no response other than a slow stop to the playing of the girls. Unsure of whether she could enter or not, Kara took her chances and entered the open tiled flooring before the bath. Kara briefly saw Lilly's naked, smiling form before having some warm bathwater playfully thrown in her face.

"We're sisters now, you don't need to ask if you can bathe with us." Lilly informed Kara with a chuckle. "Go rinse yourself off and come on in."

"It just feels like I've been gone far longer then I thought I would. Most have been because of doing battle with that girl."

Once she had left the snacks behind and stripped down, she headed. For the bath and Erys spoke about needing followers before bestowing. To Kara another armament while Erys had mentioned this before to Kara. It was still something she just wasn't used to doing.

"Can't I have people who like me be used as followers. I just don't really know how one goes and gains followers I'll have to think of something."

She arrived at the bathroom and after knocking. Entered the bath where she briefly saw Lilly's naked form, she looked at it for a moment. Then had warm water tossed into her face playfully.

"I'm still not used to having sisters so, it's kinda weird for me to just enter. Without knocking and all I don't want something embarrassing to happen." Kara tells Lilly. She took off her towel and went over to give herself a rinse down. Before going over to the bath where she stepped inside.

"Hello." Kara greeted the twins.

She sat down and tried to relax, she thought about what sort of sisterly things. She would be able to do with them, would some of the stuff be like. What Lilly had done with the twins in the old world. Or would new things happen like just being welcomed into a loving family.

"What have you guys been doing?"

"Those kinds of people will be followers of _**you**_ and not me. Think on it a little more and then see if you can come to any kind of epiphany. For now, relax and rest up for your little outing tomorrow."

Upon Lilly's statement, Kara admitted that she was still not used to having siblings and didn't want to walk in on any embarrassing scenes. Despite her seemingly modest explanation, Kara still checked out her sisters out of habit. Seeing all their naked forms without any kind of attempt to hiding them was something Kara didn't have the pleasure to engage in during the past timeline. Perhaps it was because of her determination in the fight with Eiko, but Kara strangely felt much closer to all of the Seras and not just Haley. Close enough that...

...she felt they regarded her as an actual family member now rather than an Adoptive Sister. Granted, she was still a distance away from being as close as Lilly is to the Twins, but this was a good enough start. Kara went to rise off as Lilly voiced her opinion on Kara's earlier admittance.

"We've bathed together before, haven't we? It's not like you're seeing something you're not meant to. You're a girl as well. Although..."

Kara suddenly felt hands groping at her chest.

"You're only a few months older than me, yet you're more developed. What's your secret? Did you drink lots of milk when you were younger, or something?"

It wasn't exactly an unpleasant experience, but it was certainly unexpected. She could even feel Lilly's own nipples rubbing against her back as she went about sizing up the small breasts on Kara's chest. Following on from the unexpected 'Bonding' the two did, Lilly lowered herself into the bath and rejoined the twins. Shortly after rinsing herself down, Kara joined the others in the welcoming warmth of the bath. The twins returned the greeting to them with a smile and a nod.

Kara relaxed with her back against the outer edges of the bath. As soon as she was seated, Haley went over to her and nestled herself between Kara's legs, effectively sitting on Kara's lap. Holly also went over to sit on Kara's left, while Lilly mirrored her on Kara's right. All four of them were now huddled together as any family would be.

Attempting to create a conversation, Kara asked what the others had been doing.

"Not much, really. I cleared the homework we were set today while Haley played computer games. I'm sure she's going to beg to copy mine just before it's due."

"Homework's got a deadline so we can have fun before its due. If we waste time doing it as soon as we get it, then we can't spend that time doing fun things."

"Whatever you say. *sigh* Just don't copy mine word for word otherwise we'll both get in trouble. Anyway, I'm not sure what Lilly did. All I know is that I saw her heading straight to her dressing room as soon as we got in and she didn't leave there until just before dinner time."

"I was...cleaning up in there, that's what. Cleaning does take time."

There was certainly another motive behind the unusual amount of time Lilly spent in her dressing room, but she likely wouldn't admit it.

"You kinda look tired. Tough day at the Cafe? Things were a little hectic when we went in, did it get worse as the day went on? Just don't push yourself too hard. It's nice you've got a part time job and all, but you're still at school. You need time to relax and play as well."

Holly was looking directly into Kara's eyes as she said that, using her innate innocent appeal to draw the very answers from Kara's soul. Although, looking down at Holly, Kara did notice a few things which certainly weren't there earlier. First things first, she had a silver tattoo-like marking on the left side of her neck. The marking was in the shape of a shield and it faintly pulsed an indistinct glow. From the corner of her eyes, Kara also noticed a very faint red line down the middle of Holly's torso, effectively bisecting her from the base of her chest down to just above her waist. As soon as Kara tried to focus on it, she saw nothing but the delicate complexion of Holly, without any kind of line down her. Thinking back to the 'ending' she received in her last attempt, that was where she'd been sliced by a demented Haley. Could it be...?

Kara followed Eiko's advice and looked forward to her time with Lilly the next day. While also relaxing she had a hard day after all. So, now was the time to enjoy herself with the others. Kara felt like she had become much closer to the three of them. It was a very nice start to something she wanted a bit more of.

"We ha..." Kara was cut off and let out a small moan. As she suddenly felt Lilly's hands grope her chest. This made Kara blush and moan again, which she could help but feel excited about. As Lilly asked her a question about her breasts.

"I don't have a secret yet what about you?" Kara asked.

Before Lilly returned to the bath Kara returned the favor and groped Lilly's chest. With her hands giving them a few gentle squeeze's of her own.

As Kara relaxed in the bath the others came over and sat beside her. With Haley in the middle. Holly on the left and Lilly on the right. She used a hand to pat everyone on the head and smiled.

"Homework is important, try to do it tomorrow if you can. I'll help out later if you need any help on something you don't understand." Kara turned her head towards Lilly, Wondering just what Lilly could have been doing in her room for that long. "I'll help you clean up next time if you need it?" Kara offered.

Holly went on to ask about the rest of her day. While looking into her eyes Kara cast her own spell. To shield some of her thoughts from Holly she didn't wish for Holly to know that Kara had lusted after the girls in the cafe. Let alone having that draining battle with Eiko that was something that shouldn't be known.

"Yeah, the day was tuff it got a little worse as the day went on. Though I started working with two other coworkers to better learn things at the cafe. So, it took a bit of extra time as it was a lot to take in right now." Kara moved her head and rested it against Lilly's shoulder. "I would like to play and relax but I just need to find the time where I can do that."

While taking a look at Holly Kara was able to see that. She had a silver tattoo-like marking on her neck. While she tried to glimpse it more it looked like a shield. Then faded out of sight even the red line that she saw was also gone.

"Is there anything we can do as a family together sometime. Maybe go shopping for some new clothes or just go for a walk around the city?"

Lilly's surprise groping of Kara was met with a swift return of the act, resulting in a small yelp of surprise from Lilly as Kara fondled the budding mounds on her chest. There wasn't really much there to grope, yet there was certainly a delicate rise to the area around her nipples, indicating that her breasts were in the process of developing. When the groping came to an end, the bath time conversations began.

"You're just as bad as Holly with that. Guess I've got no choice but to as you're stealing Lilly away for most of the day. Having two people do it would make it quicker, I guess, but don't you have your own to do?"

Kara then offered to help Lilly 'tidy her dressing room', but the suggestion was hastily shot down.

"N-no, that won't be necessary. It's all in order now, and it shouldn't get messy for a while."

Lilly's aversion to accepting assistance for such a mundane task probably meant that she wasn't just cleaning in there. Next, Kara shielded her thoughts from the probing powers of the twins, even though Holly's speciality was seeing the possible immediate future. At least she was covered for if Haley tried the same thing with her ability to probe the past. Kara vaguely explained why the Cafe was more draining today.

"It's good that you have coworkers that you can get along with and who are willing to help out. The Cafe sounds like a nice place to work. We've all got tomorrow off from school, so you could relax then?"

Wanting to spend more time with her new family, Kara asked if there were any family outings they could do around the city.

"There's always the Arcades and Play areas around the park. There's also the local swimming pool, but they'll likely be busy this time of year."

"There are a lot of Cafes and dessert places dotted around the city which serve some delicious sweets. Sweets always make for a good day out."

"There's the Zoo and Wildlife Parks which have lots of cute animals in them. I think there's even a petting area in the Zoo as well that lets you hug and stroke the animals."

"We don't really go to clothing stores that much as all our clothes are made to order, so I'm not sure what kind of stores there are around which we could go to."

Haley spoke about Kara having homework which she had forgotten about. Until right this very moment. "Yeah I do wish I didn't though." Kara sighed.

With her thoughts shielded from the twins Holly asked about when. Kara would be able to relax next. "Maybe will just have to find some time to do that."

The three others each replied back on things to do as a family.

"How, about some playtime at the park, a visit to the dessert shop and a trip to the petting zoo?" Kara asked.

"Is there anything any of you guys want to do with me?"

Kara was partially in agreement with Haley's dislike for homework.

"Yeah! We do enough work at school, why do we have to take some home with us?"

"It's to show that we've understood the lesson material and to show the teachers where we might need further help, or what's too easy for us."

Kara suggested something they could all do together at some point, merging several of their suggestions into a single outing idea.

"Though not necessarily in that order, of course. The petting Zoo's a bus journey away, so we'll have to do that first. We can go there, then stop by the dessert shop for lunch before ending with playtime in the park."

She then asked if the others had something they wanted to do with her.

"We've got our day out together tomorrow, so I'm okay for now."

"I still want a rematch with you since you beat me last time. I wanna get stronger before then, so it can wait for now."

"I can't really think of anything at the moment, though your outing to the water park with the Cafe sounds fun. I wish I could've gone as well."

"They want to make us suffer that's what."

While Kara did agree with Holly's reasoning she still hated homework. Lilly suggested they do everything Kara suggested just in a different order.

"We can do that."

Each girl spoke about what the wanted to do with Kara.

"I think you'll be a little surprised the next time you battle me." Kara tells Haley. She then looked to Holly. "I could always ask to see if you guys can all come along with me?" Kara yawned for a moment meaning she was tired it had been a rather long and busy day for her. "I've got snacks in my room so you guys can help yourselves if you want."

Kara agreed to the suggested order for their group outing and teased Haley with some very limited hints at how stronger she'd become.

"I could say the same about you. I'll be much stronger before then!"

Unable to resist Holly's request, Kara suggested that she could ask to see if the others could come to Pandamonium with the Kira-Crew.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"We could pay our own way in if that'll help with negotiations. We'll make do with just a lift there and back. Everything else we can pay for."

The day's exhaustion was getting to Kara and it had begun to show.

"We should all be getting ready for bed. After all, some of us have an early start tomorrow."

"I guess so."

"But I don't wanna! I wanna play more!"

The girls finished up their bath and dried off. Kara informed the others about the snacks she'd picked up and, as expected, Haley was all for the idea of a sugar binge before bed time. The other girls were happy about it as well but it a more modest way. Haley suggested a snack party before they all turned in for the night, likely because she wanted to spend a little more time with the others.

With towels wrapped around their bodies for modesty, the four girls headed upstairs to get changed into their sleepwear.

With the bathtime having come to an end Kara and the others. All got out and dried off wrapping the towels around themselves they headed to Kara's room. But first they split off to change into their sleepwear. While Kara entered into her room she was already feeling the effects of the long day and just wanted to get some sleep.

She changed into her sleepwear a black vest and underwear set. Then climbed into bed avoiding the snacks she wasn't really hungry.

Now dressed in their sleepwear, the twins and Lilly briefly stopped by Kara's room to help themselves to some of the snacks. Seeing Kara's evident weariness, the girls hugged her goodnight before heading out and leaving Kara to some well deserved rest. The exhaustion of the day was beginning to set in full swing and Kara soon fell to sleep...

Drifting through slumber, akin to one coming across a dream, Kara found herself lost between dreams and reality as a mixture between white and red began to fill Kara's vision. Rubbing her eyes to adjust them to the new surroundings, Kara looked upon the familiar setting of Charon's office.

"Welcome, Kara." Charon greeted Kara, sitting across from her. "Fear not, you are fast asleep back at home. I have merely summoned your subconsciousness to this space. I have sensed that you have not only become closer to your Bonded, but also to those around her as well. The fruits of your hard labour will not go unrewarded."

Charon placed his hand on the large white table between the two of them and slowly began to raise it upwards, a deck of cards looking identical to Kara's Bond Card began to appear underneath his hand.

"To form such a Bond that it transcends the very fabric of Space and Time is truly no small feat. You have sacrificed much to prove your devotion to Her, and She has noticed, even if She isn't aware of it yet. You've even gone as far as rewriting a small part of the World's history to prevent a calamity from claiming Her. Now then..."

Charon picked up the deck of cards that had formed and shuffled them, throwing out a total of nine cards across the table in front of Kara in a circular shape, with a single card in the centre of the other eight.

"The time has arrived for you to reach out to the Bonds that have formed between yourself and the Sera girls and manifest their powers into a physical form. While your heart does not hold sway over the powers of the two you are not bonded with, you can influence the growth between yourself and your Bonded."

Two of the nine cards, the ones to the far left and right of the circle, moved outwards a short distance of their own accord before turning face up and revealing what lay on their front side. These cards began to float upwards before gently moving towards Kara and disappearing into particles of light that entered her.

/Bond Ability - Lilly: Gained Flame Tornado!\\\

/Flame Tornado: A fusion between Wind and Fire born from Kara's bond with Lilly. This ability allows either girl to create a whirling torrent of flames that speed towards their target with such force that it may knock them off their feet! Magic/Fire based Skill, Range - 15ft, Knockdown chance: 30%, Damage: 1d10+Int Bonuses added together.\\\

/Bond Ability - Holly: Gained Duality!\\\

/Duality: A fusion of Light and Darkness born from Kara's Bond with Holly. This ability allows either girl to fire off a missile created from both Darkness and Light Magics. Targets struck by this attack with have their energy drained and transferred to the girl who's most wounded out of the two. Light/Darkness based Magic Skill, Range - 15ft (Piercing), Heal percentage: 50% of total damage dealt, Damage: 1d10+Int Bonus/Dex Bonus (whichever is highest for the caster)\\\

"Cultivating these bonds further will yield even more powerful opportunities for growth."

Charon turned over the card in the very centre of the ones still on the table. The face-up side of this card looked identical to Kara's current bond card, yet the image on it was vastly different. Instead of Haley looking over her shoulder at Kara, she now held Kara's left arm between her own, looking slightly embarrassed while doing so. Their Bond was strengthening, but it was still some time before reaching its peak.

"Your faith in Her is what has allowed you to vastly improve your relationship with each other. Calling to Her to protect you, even when you were faced with an inevitable end, showed exactly how much trust you place in Her. Such things are not to be overlooked, and your faith resonated with Her heart as well. Your choice will come soon, but first..."

The Bond Card in the centre of the circle glimmered out and merged with Kara as well, changing her previous Bond card to the new one.

"You likely have a lot of questions. This is a fair amount to take in. Feel free to ask me what you wish."

Kara hugged the twins and Lilly goodnight after they had helped. Themselves to some of the snacks after seeing them leave the room Kara. Drifted off to sleep which she needed very much after a short time. Lost between dreams and other things her vision was filled with white and red colors after rubbing her eyes. Kara opened them and found herself inside of Charon's office.

"Hello sir." Kara greeted him not sure why she was here. But Charon went on to explain things. As Kara took a seat in a chair in front of him. "I have noticed that they are all treating me a lot nicer then they have been. I've still got a long ways to go before everything turns out for the better."

"I've done so much for her, I just would have liked to have known my feelings. For Haley sooner but I didn't, all I want is her to be happy and maybe one day. For the two of us to be together at some point." Kara saw as a table rose before them and cards that looked like Haley's bonded card but were different were then being used.

Kara watched as two of the cards floated up and then. Moved towards her where they disappeared into particles of light that entered into her. "I didn't know this was going to happen."

Another card was turned over, it was the bonded card with Haley. But the image looked different she was holding Kara's arm between her own. "I didn't know if my wish would reach her or not." the new card changed to Kara's new one and it was time to ask some questions.

"Then do you know about my battle with Eiko?" Kara asked. She didn't know how much he knew or about that Kara wasn't the real her but someone from another world.

"What will happen between myself and Haley now that we have a much. Stronger bond with one another will Haley start to show that she cares about me at all like how I care about her? Kara asked.

Kara tried to think about Lilly and Holly.

"Do you know how much things will change in time with Lilly and Holly?" Kara then went to ask one final question.

"How much do you know about the one known as Eiko?"

Kara explained her views on the developing bonds between herself and her sisters as Charon explained the reason as to why he summoned Kara's subconsciousness at this moment in time. When the option for questions was offered, Kara fired off what was on her mind.

"I know partially what went on as it caused your Bonds to grow exponentially. However, there are details even my abilities could not pick up. My knowledge about the one known as 'Eiko' is also strangely lacking. It is as if she both exists on this plane, and another plane simultaneously. Her existence is fleeting across many times and places, like sands blown in the wind. She is both meant to be, and not meant to be.

"I am aware that she possesses power akin to some of the highest ranked members of the Empowered Council. Many anomalies began forming recently, and I am certain that she has been the catalyst to this, even if she is not aware. Things which should have happened have not, and things which were never meant to be have become reality. The only one here who could learn more about her is yourself, as you have experienced her powers firsthand."

"One thing you must remember in regards to your Bonded is that she is still a child. What she considers to be intimate is hopefully vastly different from what someone older than her would. She can reciprocate your feelings, but her actions will never be more than what her young mind understands. As she grows older, of course, her actions will change accordingly. The seeds of your relationship have begun to bloom so, given time, she will show just how close she has gotten to you. You may have already experienced her growing emotions for you. Time is all you need to see the rest.

"As you are not Bonded as closely to them as you are to Haley, while they may become close to you, they will never peak above your ties with Haley. If all goes well in your outing tomorrow, you may find yourself even closer to Lilly than you already are, and you might return here to manifest the power gained from it. For Holly, however, I am unsure. Your ties to her, while similar to Lilly's, are fainter and not as developed. There appears to be some kind of barrier between you two which will require far more than just pleasantries to overcome. I believe it may be something along the lines of jealousy over how differently you are treating her to her sisters? You may need to come to a mutual understanding before you can progress. After all, like Haley, she is still young and impulsive."

"Now then, let us continue. Before you are six opportunities of power which may manifest as a result of the first milestone in your path of Bonding. Simply hover your hand over the card and its power will be known to you. If it is one you desire, then you need only to take it in hand. Be wary, though, as when you pick one of them, the other opportunities will be lost in the sea of your heart until you can next reach out to them. Some of them may get stronger over time, and other may already be powerful upon first contact. Time itself is the best way to strengthen ones powers, so what may originally seem lost in amongst the immediate powers which others can give may in fact become formidable as time goes on. Think carefully about your choice and take all the time you need to decide."

Beginning with the top three, Kara viewed what powers they might give:

/Lifeline (Passive): 50% of all self-healing Haley does is replicated and distributed directly to Kara. Haley needs to be within 15ft of Kara for this ability to activate.\\\

/Partner Strike (Rank 1, Active): On a successful Weakness attack or knockdown, Haley has a small chance of following up with a guaranteed Critical strike on another target, knocking them down as well. (Rank 1 Crit damage: x1.25 base damage, Follow Up chance: 20%)\\\

/Crystalline Eruption (Active): A powerful attack combining both Haley and Kara's mastery over their unique powers. Haley summons forth crystal spires out of the ground in a 15ft diameter circle and Kara calls forth violent winds to shatter them, creating a slicing maelstrom of jagged crystals. The force at which these crystals erupt, and the violence of the winds, has a high chance of knocking down all affected targets. Haley must be in Thaumaturge form for this attack to be available. (Damage: 2d12+Int&Str Bonuses [Haley - Int, Kara - Str], Knockdown Chance: 40%, Cooldown: 5 rounds\\\

Kara perused the bottom three options:

/Ring Upgrade - Premeditated Scanning (Rank 1, Passive): At battle start, Kara's Ring has a small chance to scan all opponents without needing to be prompted and without them having a chance to resist. (Rank 1 Chance: 20%)\\\

/Ring Upgrade - Sis-dar (Sister Radar) (Passive): Kara always knows where one of her sisters are and what they are doing, including anything private they may be taking part in. The sister is chosen at random every 2 timeframes. This ability functions of its own accord, and Kara cannot turn it off, but can suppress it with a successful WP check.\\\

/Ring Upgrade - Phantom Sounds (Active): On a target that has been successfully Scanned (either in or out of combat), Kara can make an opposed WP check to force the target to hear sounds which may make their holding more difficult. Doing so in combat takes one standard action and lasts for up to three turns based on degrees of success/failure difference in the opposed WP check. Cooldown: 4 turns.\\\

Charon answered the questions that Kara had asked coming up with her own answers.

"'Eiko's from the future and is Haley's daughter, she's been known to use time magic. Yet also seems to be able to use Lilly's, Holly and my magic as well." Kara tells Charon.

She didn't know what else to tell him about Eiko.

"All things take time as you say, just having Haley understand how I feel. Along with returning those same feelings will be nice. If things go further then whatever happens then can be acted upon then." Charon then spoke about Holly which caused Kara to sigh a little in defeat. "She's upset with me for spending time alone with Lilly tomorrow. Then there's also how her spirit guardian Remi thinks of me which I can say she hates me. Holly and I are like two different sides of a coin."

Kara now had a choice to make as six cards were then. To be used she thought about which card she wanted to use Kara placed her hand over the third card.

Kara explained what she currently knew about Eiko and how she felt at present in regards to her Bonds with the twins.

"Valkyrie, particularly of the variant which her Spirit Guardian is, are known for their suspicions in relation to anyone using the contrast to their powers. You may not know it, but she regards Haley in a similar way, yet Holly forbids her from acting on her distaste for practitioners of Dark Powers. Contrary to this, Valkyrie's are fiercely loyal and protective of whom they consider their allies, even going as far as sacrificing themselves to save them. Hopefully, it should never come to that, but the future is uncertain.

"While you may feel like opposite faces to a coin, you must always remember that, despite the differences, they are both part of the same object. Nothing is separating them from each other. You need only to turn the coin to see. Apply this theory to your activities and you may find that barrier between you broken down and a true Bond forming. However, you must keep in mind that favouritism is the bane to all healthy relationships. If you must make plans with one of them, do so in private and offer the same option to the others as well. Getting the balance between all three will be a difficult task, but it will be worth the trouble in the end."

Kara chose her first Bond Power from the options in front of her.

/Bond Ability - Haley: Gained Crystalline Eruption!\\\

The other five cards disappeared back into the deck and were shuffled once more to be dealt in a similar fashion on the table. Kara still had another ability she can manifest. Kara hovered her hands over the six cards once more and recognised a few of the opportunities for growth, yet some were replaced with new opportunities.

The first three:

/Partner Strike (Rank 1, Active).\\\

/Unbridled Fury (Rank 1, Active): Haley and Kara momentarily give into their Dark Powers, allowing them to surge through their beings, enhancing their primary stats by a fair amount for a short duration. Their current highest Stat (temporary buffs included) will be chosen and enhanced. (Rank 1 Bonus: +10 to highest primary stat, Duration: 3 rounds, Cooldown: 4 rounds.)\\\

/Twin Daemons (Active): A potent attack which is bought about by both Kara and Haley fully surrendering control to the Darkness inside of them. Their linked minds allow each person's power to be shared between them, making them a force to be reckoned with even by the most Devout of followers to the Light. Each girl unleashes a torrent of ten powerful strikes against all opponents, blinking between their very shadows to strike them unaware and rendering their attacks unavoidable. The sheer power of this attack taxes both girls' bodies greatly, costing them 50% of their current health to use. Haley must be in Umbral Devil form to use this ability. (Damage: 2d20+Str Bonuses added together split evenly between enemies, Cooldown: 7 rounds.)\\\

The second three:

/Ring Upgrade - Premeditated Scanning (Rank 1, Passive).\\\

/Ring Upgrade - Empowered Scanning (Rank 1, Passive): The Scanning potential of Kara's ring becomes even stronger and easier to use, adding a permanent bonus to each attempted scanning Roll and reducing downtime on a failed Scanning check. (Rank 1 Bonus: +10 to all scanning attempts, Downtime reduced to 2 rounds [Fixed].\\\

/Ring Upgrade - Suggestion (Active): On a successful scanning check, and if Kara had at least two degrees of success above her target, she can Suggest an action to them which they will comply with unquestionably providing it does not violate certain terms. These suggested actions cannot be obviously suicidal or completely against their personal beliefs, but if Kara words it properly there could be a workaround. (Cooldown in Combat: 4 rounds)\\\

Charon spoke both about Remi and Holly.

"I offered to try and spend time alone with her but. Remi didn't like that idea seeing how much she hates me I don't think being alone with Remi would be a good thing." Kara says. It would take a very long time for Remi to come around and show. Kara a good side to the little pain in the butt.

"I'm not trying to play favorites with anyone of them. It's just my friendship with Holly hasn't been very good due to some things happening in the past. I can think of something that Holly would enjoy doing I'll try asking her about that."

Kara picked her first bond power with Haley. Soon another six cards were placed before her some looked new and some were old. Kara looked at each of the cards and thought over which one to pick.

Kara placed her hand over the third card on the table.

Kara picked her second bond power and the remaining cards disappeared back into the deck once more. However, they were not reshuffled this time.

/Bond Ability - Haley: Gained Twin Daemons!\\\

Kara then resolved herself to deepening her relationship with Holly and had a plan in mind to do so.

"May it be fortuitous. However, you already have prior engagements when you wake up. Knowing what she likes will help you become closer to her, yet do keep in mind that material gifts are not as effective at bringing people together when compared to emotional enrichment. Firstly, work on making your time with Lilly as fruiful as you can."

Kara began to feel herself slipping out of this dreamscape as Charon's voice became more distant and echoed.

"It appears our time together has reached its end for now. May the strength gained from your Bonds serve you well. I do hope to see you again soon..."

Eventually, the space faded to white as the sound of Kara's morning alarm began to infiltrate the peacefulness of nothingness.


End file.
